Aku Abang, Kau Adik (season 3)
by LynzKZ
Summary: Season 3 sudah bermula! YEAHHH! Kali ini dengan kisah-kisah lebih menarik dari Fang dan Kaizo (dan juga rakan-rakan mereka) di bumi! Full of brotherly love/madness and friendship!
1. Lagu Tema

**Welcome my lovely readers! Yeah! Musim ke 3 sudah pun ada! HOORAAYYYY!**

 **Tapi ini bukan chapter berpanjang lebar xD kita mulakan dengan chapter pendek dulu.. oh yea, terima kasih miss mysteri dengan pistol mimpi tu xD**

 **Semoga kamu terhibur dengan fanfic Kawan Baik Ku sementara menunggu musim ke 3 ni :D kalau tak terhibur, maaf yea**

 **Terima kasih semua dengan review kamu di musim ke 2 :3 author sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Lagu Tema

"Hehehehe! Akhirnya aku telah diberikan kebenaran untuk menggunakan pistol mimpi!" Probe pergi bersiar-siar di sebuah taman yang terletaknya kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Dia sedang mencari mangsa yang pertama tapi dia rasa sangat teruja kerana mangsa pertama dia adalah Fang! Probe sembunyikan diri daripada dilihat oleh Fang. Dia memerhatikan Fang di dalam semak. Fang sedang duduk diam sambil melihat Tok Aba membuat kerjanya. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot tiada di situ, kerana mereka pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis tanpa mengajak Fang

"Kasihan kamu Fang, duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang" Tok Aba meletakkan Ice Blended Chocolate Special di hadapan Fang yang sedang duduk termenung

"Takpelah atuk, dia orang tu memang nak cari nahas dengan saya" Fang terus menghirup air itu. Dia memang geram dengan kawan-kawan dia kerana tidak mengajak dia sekali pergi ke bandar "Tahulah apa saya akan buat dekat mereka nanti"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang. Mungkin dia orang ada sebabnya tersendiri kenapa dia orang tak ajak kamu"

"Hmmm.. yelah atuk" Fang sambung balik menghirup airnya. Mata dia terus beralih ke television yang sedang siarkan drama waktu tengahari. Hari ini hari yang begitu membosankan bagi Fang. Abang dia sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa sebab latihan tempur dari awal pagi tadi. Rizu keluar pergi berjalan dengan ibunya. Yaya pula berada di rumah Ying sebab Ying mengajak dia datang ke rumah. Lily sudah balik ke rumah dia. Faye pun sudah pulang ke planet dia sebelum dia pindah ke sini dan Bella pula, dia malas nak ambil tahu tentang Bella. Dia sendiri pelik, macam mana Bella boleh berkawan rapat dengan Lily dan Faye. Lynna juga tidak dapat datang ke Pulau Rintis kerana dia terlalu sibuk dengan kerja-kerja kolej dia dan juga perkara lain. Jadi Fang hanya duduk di situ,

Probe mengambil peluang keemasan ini untuk menggunakan pistol mimpi terhadap Fang! Dia sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Fang akan bermimpikan. Mungkin donut lobak merah? "Dia tu kan hantu donut lobak merah" Probe tergelak sedikit. Dia terbang pelahan-lahan keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia. Pistol mimpi dia sudah pun bersiap sedia dan lalu Probe menembak pistol itu ke arah Fang

"FANGG! HATI-HATI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang kerana dia terdengar jeritan dari Boboiboy. Dia tidak sempat mengelakkan diri, terus dia tertidur di dalam sebuah buih tidur "FANGGGGG!" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot berlari ke arah Fang yang sedang nyenyak tidur itu

"HOOOREYYYY! AKU BERJAYA JUGA!" Probe menari-nari di situ. Boboiboy rasa begitu marah dengan Probe

"BAIK KAU KEJUTKAN DIA SEBELUM AKU MENGAJAR KAU!"

"Hehehe.. kau nak ajar aku matematik ke?" Probe berkata dengan nada sindiran dia. Boboiboy menjadi semakin marah tetapi Probe tidak menjadi takut pula kerana dia teruja melihat satu lagi buih keluar dari buih tempat Fang sedang tidur "WUUU! Tengok apa dia sedang mimpi kan tu"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot melihat buih itu dan terpaparlah sebuah mimpi daripada Fang "Donut lobak merah! Tiada siapa nak marah! Ini dunia ku! Kebahagian ku!" Fang menyanyi-nyanyi di dalam taman donut lobak merahnya di dalam mimpi itu

"Tak habis-habis dengan mimpi donut lobak merah dia, siap ada tema lagu lagi" kata Gopal "Wei Probe, apa kata kita pergi tengok mimpi orang lain pula"

"Isk kau ni Gopal. Apasal nak tengok mimpi orang lain pula, tak baik tau"

"Ala Boboiboy, aku nak tengok aje. Lagipun kita takde benda nak buat hari ini" Gopal tergelak melihat mimpi Fang sedang menari-nari bersama dengan donut lobak merah "Kenapalah aku tak bawak camera aku, bolehlah aku simpan buat kenangan!"

"Donut lobak merah, tiada siapa nak marah, ini dunia ku, kebahagian ku!" Ochobot pula nyanyi-nyanyi dengan mimpi Fang. Dia suka dengan lagu tema donut lobak merah itu. Probe siap tulis lirik panjang untuk dinyanyikan dekat Edisi Malam Minggu nanti. Boboiboy rasa nak ketuk sorang-sorang

"Ochobot, boleh pulak kau nyanyi sekali" kata Boboiboy

"Maaf Boboiboy. Lagu dia ni seronok pula aku dengar. Jadi aku ikutlah sekali nyanyi" Ochobot terus terbang ke dalam kedai Tok Aba

"Probe, baik kau bangunkan balik si Fang ni. Tak baik tengok mimpi orang" kata Tok Aba dengan suara marah dia "Cubalah jadi robot yang baik, ini tidak. Pergi menghendap mimpi orang"

"Maaf tok, saya baru sahaja nak mencuba pistol mimpi ni. Jangan risau tok, saya akan bangunkan dia!" Probe menekan butang pistol itu dan terus dua buih itu hilang, lalu Fang jatuh ke atas rumput hijau

"ADOI!" Fang mengosok-gosok kepalanya "Apa terjadi tadi?" dia melihat kawan-kawan dia tetapi dia rasa pelik dengan Gopal "Apasal kau tengok aku semacam? Ada apa-apa ke dekat muka aku?"

"Hehehehe... Wei Fang, sedap tak donut dalam mimpi kau tadi?" Gopal tergelak sedikit. Muka Fang menjadi merah padan kerana malu dengan mimpi dia tadi "Apasal kau senyap? Malu ke.." Boboiboy tidak mahu masuk campur. Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba

"WOI! Macam mana kau tahu aku mimpi donut lobak merah?"

"DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN PISTOL MIMPI!" Probe mengangkat pistol mimpi itu setinggi-tingginya "Dengan pistol mimpi ini, kita dapat melihat mimpi-mimpi orang lain, contohnya mimpi si landak tadi! Dia telah mimpikan dia berada di taman donut lobak merah. Siap ada tema lagu sekali!" Aura-aura bayang Fang sudah mulai keluar "Tema lagu itu memang menarik! dan ia bol-"

"HARIMUA BAYANG! KEJARI DIA!" Probe terus terbang lari dan secara tak sengaja, dia melambung pistol mimpi itu dan Fang dapat menangkap pistol tersebut. Dia biarkan harimua bayangnya mengejar Probe sampai ke markas kotak. Fang membelek-belek pistol itu "Ini macam pistol yang dia dapat masa episode terakhir Edisi Malam Minggu"

"Fang, baik kau musnahkan pistol tu" kata Boboiboy

"Buat apa aku nak musnahkan. BAIK AKU GUNAKAN PISTOL INI UNTUK KEPENTINGAN AKU SENDIRI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Gopal terus menyorokkan diri di dalam kedai Tok Aba. Dia siap pegang baju Tok Aba kerana takut kalau Fang cuba untuk membalas dendam terhadap dia

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Mana boleh macam tu Fang. Kau kan tak nak nakal dah"

"Siapa cakap aku tak nak nakal dah! AKU FANG! IMEJ NAKAL AKU TAK KAN HILANG!" Fang ketawa besar di situ. Dia tidak sedar dengan kemunculan abangnya di belakang dia. Boboiboy hanya senyap sahaja

"Kau nak jadi nakal balik?" Fang terdiam dan menoleh kebelakang. Muka abang dia berubah menjadi singa garang. Fang terus tersengih kepada abangnya "Kenapa kau tersengih sahaja. Cepatlah jadi nakal balik, biar aku boleh menghukum kau nanti"

"Tak, adik bergurau sahaja" Fang masih tersengih lagi

"BERGURAU KAU KATA! MARI SINI KAU!" Fang terus larikan diri bersama dengan pistol mimpi itu. Kaizo mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga "MANA KAU LARI! SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KALI AKU KATA! JANGAN NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

"Maafkan adik!"

Boboiboy tergelak melihat Fang dikejar oleh abangnya "Hehehe.. terbaik" Dia terdengar lagi Ochobot asyik nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah itu. Lagu itu menarik sangat ke sampai Ochobot tidak berhenti menyanyi lagu itu? fikir Boboiboy. Dia biarkan sahaja Ochobot nyanyi lagu itu, asalkan dia bahagia

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang sudah tidak larat nak keluar dari katil kerana abang dia berikan dia latihan tempur selepas sahaja dia sudah puas di kejar oleh abangnya. Dia cuma terbaring sahaja sambil melihat siling rumah. Pistol mimpi itu masih ada dengan dia. Fang pandang ke atas meja belajar dia dan lalu fikirkan, apa dia perlu buat dengan pistol mimpi itu? Musnahkan? bagi abang dia simpan? cari pasal dengan orang lain? tapi pistol itu tidaklah bahaya sangat, fikir Fang

"Pang!" muncul abangnya di pintu bilik tidurnya "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Abang nak apa? Adik tak larat hari ini"

"Hmm.. tak larat yea" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik "Aku baru suruh kau kemaskan rumah tapi takpe, hari ini kau boleh berehat tapi esok, kemaskan rumah"

"Apasal abang tak kemaskan sahaja"

"Kalau aku kemas pun, nanti kau juga yang merungut sebab abang kemas tak begitu bersih macam kau! Habuk sana, habuk ini, kenapa tak sapu lantai.. nanti alasan kau panjang, membebel sorang-sorang. Malas abang nak dengar" Kaizo ternampak pistol mimpi yang ada di atas meja adiknya "Kau nak buat apa dengan pistol tu? nak cari pasal lagi dengan kawan-kawan kau?"

"Err.. hehehe" Fang tersengih sahaja. Lalu Kaizo mengambil pistol mimpi itu "Bagilah adik simpan pistol tu"

"Tak payah! NANTI KAU AKAN SALAH GUNA PISTOL INI! BIAR AKU SAHAJA YANG SIMPAN!"

"Ala, bukannya bahaya sangat pun pistol tu"

"Kau nak kena hukuman dengan abang ke?"

"Tak nak" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Bagus!" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya dengan pistol mimpi itu. Dia membelek-belek pistol mimpi itu "Pistol mimpi? Baik aku sembunyikan tempat yang adik aku tak kan jumpa" Kaizo terus turun dari tingkat sambil membelek-belek pistol mimpi itu. Dia tidak melihat tangga yang dia sedang turun itu

"Kaizo?" Kaizo terkejut dengan panggilan namanya dan lalu dia tersungkur jatuh bersama dengan pistol mimpi itu. Pistol itu terkena lantai dan lalu mengeluar satu cahaya dan terus terkena cermin dan cahaya itu terpelanting ke tempat lain dan terus terpelanting dari satu tempat ke satu tempat. Ia termasuk ke dalam bilik Fang di tingkat atas "Kaizo, kau ok ke?" Kaizo bangun tetapi sendi kaki dia sakit

"Lynna? kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Aku datang sebab tengok korang berdua lah tapi pistol apa yang kau pegang tu? Aku nampak cahaya itu masuk ke dalam bilik adik kau" Kaizo terkejut dan terus dia berlari naik ke atas balik. Walaupun sendi kaki dia sakit, dia menahan sahaja kesakitan. Lynna mengikut belakang Kaizo dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik Fang

"PANG!" Nampaknya Fang terkena tembakan mimpi tadi. Dia tertidur lagi dalam buih tidur itu dan buih di sebelah dia menunjukkan mimpi dia "Apa yang kau mimpi tu?"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH! TIADA SIAPA NAK MARAH! INI DUNIA KU! KEBAHAGIAN KU!" Fang menari-nari bersama dengan donut lobak merah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi di taman donut lobak merah. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat mimpi itu "Oh donut lobak merah ku, kau akan menjadi donut kegemaran aku selama-lamanya!"

"Mimpi merapu apakah ini!"

"Mimpi kemaruk donut lobak merah" Lynna cuba hendak bergurau dengan Kaizo tetapi dia tahu, Kaizo akan sentiasa serius "Nampaknya adik kau sudah merindui donut kegemaran dia"

"Jadi kau nak aku suruh buat donut kegemaran dia tu untuk dia?" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Dia boleh buat sendirikan ataupun pergi beli sahaja dekat kedai"

"Mana aku tahu" Lynna menonton sahaja mimpi Fang itu "Mungkin dia rindukan donut lobak merah yang ibu kau selalu buatkan untuk dia"

"Tapi.. dia mana ingat sangat tentang perkara itu. Masa itu dia masih kecil lagi" Kaizo melihat mimpi adiknya. Fang begitu gembira merasai donut kegemaran dia. Muka dia orang sedang dalam kebahagian "Dia selalu meminta ibu membuatkan donut kegemaran dia tetapi ibu tidak pernah menolak permintaan dia kerana dia sayangkan Pang. Aku dan adik aku dulu, selalu makan donut lobak merah bersama. Masa itu masa paling bahagia sekali kerana aku dapat berkumpul di dapur bersama dengan ibubapa aku" Kaizo mengalirkan air matanya apabila dia teringatkan saat bahagia itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul seorang wanita di sebelah Fang dan wanita itu adalah ibu kepada Fang dan Kaizo

"Ibu kau begitu menawan" kata Lynna "Nampaknya tekaan aku memang betul" Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang bahagia dengan ibunya. Mereka makan donut lobak merah itu bersama dan Fang semakin lama semakin bertukar menjadi kanak-kanak 3 tahun. Ayah Fang dan Kaizo mula muncul di sebelah Fang

"Aku tidak rela pula hendak kejutkan dia"

"Kau nak dia teruskan bermimpi ke?"

"Takpelah, hanya untuk sementara sahaja. Nanti aku akan bangun dia balik" Kaizo tidak alihkan perhatian dia kerana dia terlalu asyik memerhatikan adiknya bergembira bersama ibubapa mereka sambil makan donut lobak merah. Lynna tinggalkan bilik itu, dia tidak mahu menganggu Kaizo. Lynna berdiri di tepi balkoni dan ternampak Probe sedang mengambil pistol mimpi itu

"PROBE?"

"ALAMAK!" Probe panik dan lalu tertembak pistol itu menghala Lynna. Fang terbangun dari tidurnya dan Lynna pula tertidur di dalam mimpi buih "ALAMAKKKK! MAAF LYNNA! SAYA TAK SENGAJA!" Kaizo dan Fang terdengar jeritan Probe dan terus mereka keluar dari bilik. Mereka ternampak sebuah lagi buih keluar dari buih Lynna "Kapten Kaizo, maafkan saya. Saya tak sengaja, saya terkejut sahaja" Kaizo tidak bercakap apa kerana mimpi Lynna adalah mimpi buruk

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Lynna menangis di dalam mimpi itu "Maafkan aku..." Fang tidak mahu melihat mimpi itu lagi dan terus merampas pistol mimpi itu dan tekan penembaknya. Lynna bangun dari tidurnya

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Lynna pegang kepala dia

"Maaf Lynna, saya tak sengaja" kata Probe

"AKU NAK KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH AKU SEKARANG!" Kaizo menjerit kepada Probe dengan suara garang dia dan terus Probe terbang lari keluar dari rumah mereka bersama dengan pistol mimpi tadi

"Kak Lynna mimpi buruk tadi" kata Fang

"Mimpi buruk?" Fang membawa Lynna turun dan terus ke ruang tamu. Kaizo pula pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air kosong untuk Lynna

"Ha ah, akak ada memory buruk ke? atau ada apa-apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?"

"Hmmm.. kalau ada pun, akak tak nak cerita boleh?" Fang terus bermasam muka tetapi dia faham kenapa Lynna tidak mahu bercerita. Dia tahu Lynna mempunyai banyak sangat rahsia "Maafkan akak tapi akak tidak boleh cerita lagi rahsia akak. Harap Fang faham tapi.. tadi akak dan abang kamu nampak mimpi Fang"

"Fang mimpi apa?"

"Fang mimpikan ibubapa Fang. Rindukan mereka lagi?" Fang terasa malu sedikit. Baru sahaja Lynna hadiahkan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada dia dan terus dia masih rindui mereka lagi "Kak Lynna, salah ke Fang asyik rindukan mereka?"

"Tak salah, itu hak Fang sendiri untuk merindui mereka ataupun tidak tapi akak tahu, Fang akan sentiasa merindui mereka" Kaizo kembali dari dapur dan berikan air kosong kepada Lynna "Terima kasih Kaizo" Dia minum sedikit "Mari kita buat donut lobak merah. Lepas tu kita boleh berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan Fang"

Pada hari itu, Fang dan Lynna membuat donut lobak merah sebanyak mana yang mereka mampu. Kaizo tidak pergi menolong membuat donut lobak merah, dia terus ke kapal angkasa untuk latihan tempur bersama dengan Lahap. Dia dengan kakinya yang sakit, masih lagi boleh menjalani latihan tempur

* * *

Esok pagi, Fang sampai di kedai Tok Aba dengan 3 kotak yang dipenuh dengan donut lobak merah. Ada satu lagi kotak dekat rumah, dia simpan untuk diri dia "Awalnya kau sampai Fang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap meja kaunter kedai "Kotak ni untuk apa?"

"Aku dan kak Lynna semalam buat donut lobak merah, dia suruh aku kongsi dengan korang. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku habiskan sorang-sorang tapi disebabkan abang aku tahu, dia akan menghukum aku kalau aku tidak berkongsi dengan korang. Tak guna punya abang" Fang meletak kotak-kotak tersebut di atas meja kaunter. Muka dia masam sahaja sambil melihat kotak itu

"Hehehehe.. baguslah tu. Kau tu, kalau pasal donut lobak merah aje, mesti tak nak kongsi"

"Buat apa aku nak kongsi donut kegemaran aku dengan korang. Biar aku sahaja makan sorang-sorang" Fang membuka kotak itu dan lalu keluarkan satu donut lobak merah "Lagipun kau bukannya suka sangat makan donut ni kan"

"Hmmm.. aku pun suka tapi bukannya macam kau" Boboiboy terus mengelap meja kaunter lagi "Tapi.. kau tak nak ke nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah?" Muka Fang menjadi merah kerana malu. Dia buat-buat tidak dengar sambil menikmati donut kegemaran dia "Buat-buat tak dengar lah tu"

"Donut lobak merah, tiada siapa nak marah, ini dunia ku, kebahagian ku" muncul Gopal sambil berbisik nyanyi di telinga Fang. Lalu dia ulang balik nyanyi lagu itu sampai aura-aura bayang Fang keluar dari tubuh badannya. Dia menahan kemarahan dia. Gopal tidak takut, dia nyanyi lagu tersebut "Donut lobak merah, tiada siapa nak marah, ini dunia ku, kebahagian ku"

"Apasal dengan si Fang?" muncul Yaya bersama dengan Ying

"Gopal cari masalah dengan dia" kata Boboiboy dengan nada malas dia "Kejap lagi, memamg kena kejar dengan harimau bayanglah tu"

"Haiyaaa... Gopal ni suka sangat cari pasal dengan si landak" kata Ying sambil melihat Fang menahan lagi kemarahan dia. Fang semakin lama, semakin menjadi hantu bayang. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjadi takut pula melihat Fang. Donut yang dipegang oleh Fang tadi, tiba-tiba sahaja jatuh di atas rumput. Dia tersenyum sinis dan terus pandang ke arah Gopal

"Hehehehe..." Fang tergelak kecil

"Apa kau nak buat dekat aku Fang? Aku gurau aje tadi" Tetapi Fang tidak pedulik dengan kemaafan dari Gopal. Dia ketawa kecil lagi seperti dia sudah berubah menjadi tak betul "Aku rasa, Fang dah jadi tak betul"

"Itulah kau, siapa suruh kenakan dia. Kan dia sudah jadi tak betul" kata Boboiboy. Gopal berundur kebelakang dan bersiap sedia untuk larikan diri. Yaya dan Ying sudah jauhkan diri daripada mereka berdua. Fang ketawa kecil lagi dan terus berjalan ke arah Gopal

"Maafkan aku Fang, aku janji aku tak kan nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah tu lagi"

"HARIMAU BAYANG! POLAR BEAR BAYANG! KOALA BAYANG! PENGUIN BAYANG! LANDAK BAYANG! KUCING BAYANG! GAJAH BAYANG! HELANG BAYANGG!" Fang melompat ke atas helang bayang "SERANG DIA!" Semua pergi mengejar Gopal dari kedai Tok Aba sehinggalah ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala

"Gopal.. Gopal.. memang tak serik-serik nak cari nahas dengan Fang" Yaya duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil membuka kotak itu untuk melihat di dalamnya

"Entah bila si Gopal tu mahu insaf" kata Ying kepada Yaya

"Biarkanlah dia orang berdua. Aku bagi nasihat pun, tetap sama juga. Dua-dua suka cari pasal" Boboiboy terus buatkan hot chocolate special untuk dua kawan perempuannya "Makanlah donut lobak merah tu, Fang yang buatkan"

"Aik, baiknya dia. Mimpi ke apa si landak tu?" Ying mengambil satu donut lobak merah di dalam kotak itu

"Bukan mimpi tapi kena paksa dengan kak Lynna. Dia orang yang buat sama-sama donut tu"

"Oh begitu. Kalau macam tu, aku makan satu!" Yaya pun mengambil satu "Terima kasih Fang!" Yaya dan Ying menikmati donut itu bersama dan datanglah Ochobot bersama dengan Tok Aba. Boboiboy terdengar Ochobot nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah

"Jangan Fang tahu Ochobot nyanyi lagu tu sudah" bisik Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas. Pada malam itu, Fang pergi menyerang markas kotak Adudu kerana mahu musnahkan pistol mimpi itu. Bukan itu sahaja, dia belasah Adudu dan Probe sepuas-puasnya dan Kaizo tidak pergi menghalang adiknya kerana dia ingin berehat di kapal angkasa sambil minum teh hijau

"Ketenangan"

* * *

 **Hehehehe... maaf chapter ini pendek sahaja xD takpe.. nanti lama-lama, jadi panjang lah tu~**

 **Author di sini ingin mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana memberikan kata-kata semangat dari kamu semua! I love you all!**

 **and esok no update yea xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	2. Bersuka Ria

**Welcome back my fellow readers! how are you? sudah terhibur dengan chapter pertama musim ke 3?**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! thank you so muchhh! i love you all!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bersuka Ria

Semenjak kebelakangan ini, Fang asyik dengar sahaja lagu tema donut lobak merah dinyanyikan oleh orang yang dia tidak dikenali, ke mana sahaja dia pergi, mesti ada orang sedang menyanyikan lagu tema itu. Fang bersabar sahaja, dia cuba untuk mengawal kemarahan dia. Fang menggenggamkan tangannya supaya dia tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Kalau tidak, setiap seorang dia akan pergi belasah seperti mana dia pergi belasah Gopal dengan semua haiwan bayang dia. Fang teruskan berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba. Di tangan sebelah dia, dia sedang memegang sebuah buku carta aliran latihan tempur

"ABANG FANG!" muncul Rizu di sebelah Fang bersama dengan kerepek pisang dia. Fang tidak begitu terkejut kerana dia sudah terbiasa dengan Rizu yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Hmmm.. kerepek pisang ada.. mesti Lily ada dekat sini, betul tak?"

"Ha ah! Pagi tadi kakak Lily datang rumah. Dia hantar 2 kontena penuh dengan kotak kerepek pisang" Fang tak dapat bayangkan 2 kontena besar datang ke rumah Rizu semata-mata nak hantar kerepek pisang. Dia rasa hairan, Lily ni ada peniagaan kerepek pisang ke? fikir Fang. Rizu sambung balik bercakap "Lepas tu, dia cakap.. dia akan jumpa Pizu dekat kedai Tok Aba nanti. Dia cakap, dia tak sabar menunggu kakak Faye sampai ke bumi nanti. Bila kakak Faye akan sampai?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, abang pun tak tahu" Fang rasa bosan pula pada minggu ini kerana ramai kawan-kawan dia tiada. Boboiboy sudah pulang ke Kuala Lumpur, Gopal pergi melancong, Ying pun pergi melancong juga dan Yaya pula, dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Tak kan aku nak pergi bermain dengan budak perempuan pulak, fikir Fang. Lily tu, karang dia cari pasal dengan aku pula. Bella.. jangan ceritalah, malas nak fikirkannya, Fang berfikir lagi sambil menghela nafas. Dia dan Rizu sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang terletaknya kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mereka nampak Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang menunggu pelanggan datang ke kedai

"Atuk! Ice Blended Chocolate Special satu!" kata Fang

"Pizu nak ice cream chocolate!"

"Baik!" Tok Aba tersenyum melihat kehadiran mereka berdua "Cuti-cuti ni takde pergi mana-mana ke?"

"Ibu Pizu sibuk, dia tiada masa nak bawa Pizu jalan-jalan tapi Pizu tak kisah sebab abang Fang ada dekat sini. Bolehlah main-main dengan abang Fang" Rizu mengambil choki-choki yang ada di dalam kotak

"Kau pula tak pergi mana-mana ke Fang?" Tanya Ochobot. Dia sedang mengambil dua scoop ice cream chocolate khas untuk Rizu

"Aku nak pergi mana. Abang aku mana reti nak bawa aku pergi berjalan-jalan, melancong pun langsung dia tak nak" Fang terus baringkan kepala dia "Abang aku hanya fikirkan latihan tempur, misi, novel hantu, buli adik dia, latihan tempur, latihan tempur, latihan tempur dan latihan tempur. Itu ajelah dia fikir"

"Kasihan abang Fang" Rizu mengusap-usap kepala Fang "Abang Fang jangan risau, Pizu akan temankan abang Fang masa cuti sekolah ni!"

"DAN AKU BOLEH CARI PASAL DENGAN SI LANDAK!" Muncul Lily dengan sebungkus kerepek pisang dia "Hai Landak!"

"Kau nak apa Lily? Nak kacau aku ke?"

"Buang masa aku nak kacau kau tapi... macam best aje kacau kau sampai kau sendiri tak tahan dengan perangai pelik aku, lepas tu kau mesti mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Dia banyakkan dirinya yang cantik di kejar oleh seekor landak yang suka sangat nak panas baran. Lily tergelak sorang-sorang sehinggalah dia ternampak buku nota yang ada di atas meja kaunter "EH! Buku apa ni?" Fang tak sempat nak mengambil buku itu, Lily sudah pun merampasnya

"WOI! Bagi balik buku aku!"

"Kejaplah, aku nak tengok" Lily membuka buku itu "Ohhh! Carta siapa paling banyak kena latihan tempur, ingatkan buku mencari cinta sejati... Hmmm... Kau sudah tentu no 1! No 2 ialah.. AKU?! Apasal bukan Boboiboy?"

"Sebab kau paling kerap sangat cari pasal dengan abang aku" kata Fang dengan nada malas dia

"Hmmm.. lepas aku baru Boboiboy dan Gopal, lepas tu Faye dan Bella dan paling sikit sekali ialah Yaya dan Ying" Lily tutup buku nota itu "Yang kau bawa ke sini kenapa? Nak show off ke?"

"Takde maknanya" Fang terpaksalah meluangkan masa dia bersama Lily kerana kawan dia lain, semuanya tiada di Pulau Rintis, kecuali Yaya dan Rizu "Wei, kau ni tiap-tiap hari datang sini, ibubapa kau tak marah ke?"

"Hehehehee... marah tu marah tapi.. aku tetap nak datang ke sini juga! Sebab sini seronok! Ada Boboiboy, ada Faye, ada Bella, ada landak, ada itik, ada penguin, kadang-kadang ada angsa putih.. hmm.. siapa lagi.. hah! Ada ratu pontianak tu" Rizu kunyah kerepek pisang dia sambil melihat Lily bercerita sorang-sorang "Lagipun, dekat sana bosan. Asyik benda yang sama sahaja. Kalau dekat sini, macam-macam benda yang boleh berlaku seperti hari itu, menggembara di dalam mimpi landak! Korang tak nampak aku dengan Boboiboy beraksi di dalam istana! Kita orang tendang pengawal istana tu sampai dia bergolek-golek macam bola"

"Lepas tu kakak Lily?"

"Lepas tu si putera gila tu muncul! Dia pegang pedang dia, dia nak berlawan dengan akak dan Boboiboy tetapi kak Lynna dan si itik sudah sampai untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua! Di situlah Lily dapat menjadi saksi pertarungan di antara putera gila dan dua orang terhandal!" Lily siap beraksi lagi di depan kedai Tok Aba. Dia tengah bayangkan dirinya sedang berlawan dengan pedang. Rizu siap tepuk tangan lagi dan Fang hanya melihat Tok Aba membuat air untuknya "Lepas tu Rizu, si Putera gila tu hampir nak tikam si itik tu tapi selamat tak kena" Dia bercerita lagi tetapi Fang malas nak dengar

"Hai Fang, bosan nampak?" Fang menoleh ke tepi dan nampak Yaya dan adiknya, Totoitoy

"Mestilah bosan, tiada siapa nak aku ajak pergi bermain"

"Rizu kan ada" kata Yaya sambil mengangkat adiknya dan letak di tepi bangku dia

"Rizu ada tapi dia mana boleh main bola sepak atau bola keranjang atau benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan sukan. Dia kan sakit" Fang pusingkan badan dia dan melihat Lily bermain-main dengan Rizu "Aku tidak mahulah dia jatuh sakit tapi dia tidak mahu aku terlampau risaukan sangat sebab dia juga nak jadi budak biasa"

"Takpe, kau ajaklah Rizu buat aktiviti lain selain daripada aktiviti sukan. Kau bawa dia jalan-jalan dekat Pulau Rintis ke, pergi ke tepi pantai ke, bawa dia pergi ke pusat hiburan ke, pergi menonton wayang ke"

"Hmmm.. ok juga cadangan kau tapi kalau kita pergi beramai-ramai sekali lagi seronok" kata Fang "Esok, kita bersuka ria. Kau bawa adik kau dan aku bawa Rizu. Kita berjalan-jalan dekat bandar"

"Ok juga tu!" Yaya gembira melihat adiknya bertepuk tangan tanda setuju "Adik aku pun suka tapi.. si Lily tu? Kita nak ajak ke?" Fang perhatikan Lily lama-lama

"Hmm.. dia mesti nak bersama dengan sepupu aku dan si Bella tu"

"Betul juga! Kalau macam tu, kita jumpa esok!"

"Eh, kau nak balik dah ke?" tanya Fang

"Takdelah, aku nak makan ice cream dengan adik aku" Yaya terus memesan dua ice cream chocolate. Tiba-tiba muncul Rizu dan Lily, mereka juga turut memesan chocolate ice cream. Walaupun ramai kawan mereka tiada di situ, mereka tetap boleh berbual mesra dan bergelak ketawa di kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot pun tidak rasa sunyi semasa ketiadaan Boboiboy

* * *

"PANGGGGGGGGG!" Kaizo menghempas pintu adiknya "PANGGG! BANGUNNNNN!" Fang terus terbangun terduduk dengan rambut dia yang serabai. Dia mengosok-gosok matanya sambil melihat abangnya yang sedang berdiri di muka pintu. Muka dia begitu garang sekali "PANGGG! KAU PERGI PUJUK SI PELIK TU!"

"Si pelik?" Fang terus fikirkan siapa si pelik "Abang nak adik pujukkan siapa?" Fang melihat jam dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi "Abang pergilah pujuk sendiri, adik nak sambung tidur" Fang terus baring dan selimutkan dirinya. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya dan lalu menanggalkan selimut itu dan heret adiknya keluar daripada bilik "ABANG NAK SURUH ADIK PUJUK SIAPA?"

"KAWAN KAU SI CILI TU LAH!"

"Cili?" Fang mula berfikir balik "Bila masa adik ada kawan nama dia cili"

"CILI SI LILY TU LAHHHH!" Bergegar satu rumah sehingga membuatkan Shadow dan Pikachu lari lintang pukang di dalam rumah "Kau pergi pujuk dia dan suruh dia berhenti menangis. Abang nak tidur pun tak boleh! KACAU ORANG NAK TIDUR!" Kaizo heret adiknya sampai ke pintu rumah dan lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Lily masih lagi guling-guling menangis di halaman rumah mereka. Kaizo tolak adiknya keluar rumah dan terus menutup pintu tersebut

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" Fang menghela nafas dan terus mencangkuk di tepi Lily "Wei Lily, kau apasal menangis pagi-pagi buta dekat depan rumah aku?" Terus Lily berhenti berguling-guling. Dia duduk di depan Fang dan lalu mulakan drama sedih dia

"Oh kawan ku si landak, aku sebenarnya sedih kerana sepupu kau si Faye tidak dapat pergi ke bumi semalam kerana ada sedikit masalah. Aku tunggu dan tunggu sehinggalah dia menghantar mesej kepada diri aku. Lily baca mesej tersebut dan terus hati Lily berkecai! Faye terpaksa datang ke sini pada esok hari. Aku nak menangis di rumah Bella, dia tiada pula. Dia sudah pergi bercuti. Nak menangis di rumah kekasih hati ku iaitu Boboiboy, dia tiada pula. Jadi aku menangis lah di sini"

"Isk, kau ni! Apasal kau tak menangis aje dekat rumah Rizu ke, Yaya ke.. yang kau pergi kacau dekat sini kenapa?"

"Sebab aku kan suka cari pasal dengan abang kau si itik tu" Lily tergelak sedikit "Jadi, tak salahkan kalau aku cari pasal dengan abang kau hari ini?"

"Hmmm.. suka hati kau lah Lily. Jangan dia bagi kau latihan tempur lagi sudah" Fang terus bangunkan diri dan lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia menoleh sedikit dan nampak Lily berdiri di belakang dia dengan muka ceria yang semacam itu "Yang kau senyum macam orang gila apasal? Kau pun nak jadi tak betul macam aku ke?"

"Tak.. sebenarnya... hehehehehe.." Lily tersengih kepada Fang "Aku nak tumpang sarapan pagi dekat rumah kau boleh?" Fang terus bermuka masam

"Yelah! Aku buatkanlah sarapan pagi untuk kau" Lily ikut sahaja Fang pergi ke dapur. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat dapur itu begitu bersih sekali. Lantai tidak berminyak, tiada kesan kotoran di dinding dapur, meja begitu kilat sekali dan semua pinggan mangkuk tersusun begitu rapi. Dia sangat kagum dengan dapur rumah itu, bukan itu sahaja, dengan ruang tamu rumah itu pun dia kagum juga "Kau apasal? Senyum kambing sorang-sorang"

"Aku kagum dengan kekemasan dan kebersihan rumah ini! Kau ni memang ada OCD yea. Suka sangat mengemas" Lily duduk di kerusi makan itu sambil melihat Fang keluarkan tepung pancake, susu dan telur

"Yang kau sibuk nak tahu apasal, suka hati akulah kalau aku suka mengemas dan pentingkan kebersihan"

"Hmm.. yelah landak" Lily terus senyap dan lalu nyanyikan lagu tema donut lobak merah secara tidak sengaja "Donut lobak merah, tiada siapa nak marah, ini dunia ku, kebahagian ku!" Dia asyik berulang sahaja lagu itu, sampai Fang rasa naik geram tetapi dia sabarkan diri dia supaya tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Wei landak, kau nak aku tolong apa-apa tak?"

"Boleh boleh! Boleh blah!" Lily terus bangun dan serabaikan rambut Fang "WOI! APA KAU BUAT NI!"

"Kacau kau lah!" Lily menjeling lidah kepada Fang dan terus lari keluar dari dapur. Fang rasa nak tuang tepung di atas rambut Lily tetapi dia tak naklah sepahkan rumah. Tak pasal-pasal nanti, kena hukum dengan abang dia. Jadi dia terus sabarkan diri dan teruskan membuat pancake untuk Lily. Dia buat kecil sahaja dan nipis. Dia ingatkan nak letak biskut yaya di dalam pancake itu tapi takut tiba-tiba abang dia pula yang makan. Dia terdengar Lily membuka television dan pasang suara television itu sekuat-kuatnya. Sudahlah lagu rock sampai Fang sakit kepalanya

"KENAPA KAU BUKA LAGU KUAT-KUAT NIIII!" Menjerit Kaizo dari balkoni koridor "KAU MEMANG SUKA CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU!" Lily pelahankan suara television itu

"Maaf Kaizo.. saya nak ber head-banging aje!"

"Hmmmm..." Kaizo pandang lama-lama ke arah Lily dan terus Lily lari masuk ke dalam dapur balik dan sorok di bawah meja

"Kalau abang kau cari aku, cakap aku sudah menjadi dodol"

"Siapa suruh cari pasal dengan abang aku" Fang terus membancuh tepung pancake itu dan keluarkan waffle maker. Sepanjang pagi itu Lily duduk di bawah meja sambil makan waffle bersama dengan dua ekor kucing iaitu Shadow dan Pikachu. Fang pergi mandi dulu untuk siapkan diri, kerana sebentar lagi dia ingin mengambil Rizu dirumahnya

* * *

"WAH! Kakak Lily pun ikut sekali" Rizu tersenyum melihat Lily "Kakak Lily dating dengan abang Fang ke?" terus muka Lily berubah, dia rasa nak sekeh sahaja si budak comel penguin

"Bila masa abang nak dating dengan budak pelik ni. Buang masa abang sahaja" Fang pegang tangan Rizu dan terus beredar dari rumah Rizu "Lagipun si kakak Lily ni suka dekat Boboiboy"

"Oh! tapi kenapa abang Boboiboy tak minat dekat kakak Lily? Kakak Lily kan baik, pelik, lain daripada yang lain, ceria selalu dan suka sangat bagi Pizu kerepek pisang" Lily rasa terharu pula mendengar kata-kata pujian daripada Rizu. Dia terus mengangkat Rizu dan lalu mendukung dia

"RIZU LAH PALING BAIK SEKALI! SAYANG RIZU! MY SWEET LITTLE PENGUIN!" Lily cium-cium pipi Rizu. Fang rasa berapi-api kerana merampas Rizu daripada dia "Jom Rizu! Kita makan gula-gula kapas nanti. Abang kesayang kau tu tak makan gula-gula sebab nak jaga badan katanya tapi kalau donut lobak merah punya pasal. Dia terus makan tahap gelojoh!"

"Betul betul! Abang Fang tak suka kongsi donut lobak merah dia dengan sesiapa pun tapi abang Fang dengan Pizu, dia bagi kongsi" kata Rizu. Mereka terus berjalan dan hiraukan tentang Fang yang sudah bertukar menjadi hantu bayang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah Yaya, orang yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya lari kerana ternampak hantu bayang Fang. Mereka takut hantu bayang tersebut akan menyerang Lily dan Rizu tetapi mereka rasa takut nak dekat sebab takut nanti hantu bayang itu akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Sampai sahaja di rumah Yaya, Totoitoy membuka pintu dan lalu menangis sekuat hati kerana ternampak hantu bayang di belakang Lily dan Rizu

"Adik, kenapa menangis?"

"Itu! itu!" Dia menunjuk di belakang Lily dan Rizu. Yaya sabar sahaja dengan Fang

"FANG! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sahaja jadi hantu bayang?"

"HANTU BAYANGGG?!" Lily menoleh kebelakang dan nampak hantu bayang tersebut "Fang, kau jadi sebab apa? Aku ada buat silap ke?" Tetapi Fang tidak menjawab. Yaya tahu nak buat apa, selamat dia ada lebihan donut lobak merah yang dia beli semalam. Yaya masuk ke dalam rumah sekejap untuk membawa keluar donut lobak merah

"Hah! Donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang" Yaya terus muncul bersama dengan donut lobak merah. Fang terus bertukar menjadi normal kerana nampak Yaya berikan dia donut kegemaran dia. Fang terus mengambil donut tersebut dan terus makan donut itu "Hmm.. entah apa-apalah Fang ni. Jomlah semua, kita kena pergi beli tiket wayang" Yaya memimpin tangan adiknya, manakala Lily pula memimpin tangan Rizu. Fang berjalan di belakang mereka sambil makan donut lobak merah. Sampai sahaja di bandar, Fang di paksa membeli tiket wayang. Fang nak tengok movie lawan-lawan tetapi disebabkan ada dua orang budak kecil, dia terpaksa menonton cerita khas untuk budak-budak. Sepanjang movie itu, muka dia masam sahaja

Selepas itu, mereka pergi ke pusat hiburan untuk bermain game arcade di sana. Yaya bermain dengan adiknya dan Lily asyik melayan Rizu sahaja. Fang pula yang terasa diri dia disisihkan oleh mereka. Jadi dia main sorang-sorang sahaja. Kadang-kadang dia terasa diri dia adalah body guard kepada mereka berempat. Dia tidak mahu mengalah dan terus dia menolak Lily untuk bermain bersama dengan Rizu. Selepas itu, mereka berdua bergaduh di tempat pusat hiburan itu dan terus main game lumba kereta untuk melihat siapa lagi hebat dan ternyata, Fang dapat kalahkan Lily

"YAHOOOOO! AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA KAU LILY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

"Haih Fang ni, dengan budak perempuan pun dia tak puas hati" Yaya gelengkan kepalanya "Jom adik, kita main benda lain pula"

"Pizu nak ikut!" Rizu terus mengikut Yaya dan Totoitoy ke tempat game yang seterusnya. Lily berlumba lagi dengan Fang kerana tidak puas hati tetapi Fang juga yang menang. Lily turun dari tempat kereta mainan itu dan terus pijak kaki Fang sebab tak puas hati

"ADOIII!" Menjerit Fang "Isk! Kau ni memang nak kena!"

Yaya melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Lalu dia teringat tentang persaingan diantara Boboiboy dan Fang pada tahun lepas "Rindunya masa darjah 5, lagi sebulan nak masuk tahun depan. Apalah akan terjadi dengan kita semua"

"Kenapa kakak Yaya?" Rizu terdengar percakapan Yaya tadi

"Takde apa Rizu" Dia mengangkat adiknya dan duduk di atas permainan kereta "Akak cuma terfikirkan tentang tahun depan kita semua. Nanti Rizu tak sama sekolah dengan abang Fang dah. Lepas tu Faye sudah pindah ke sini, sama sekolah dengan kita orang. Lily tu.. entahlah, suka sangat datang ke sini tapi dia datang ke sini bukan sebab Boboiboy sahaja.. sebab dia sudah mulai suka berkawan dengan kita semua"

"Pizu pun suka berkawan dengan kawan-kawan abang Fang!"

"Baguslah tu" Yaya masukkan dua syiling ke dalam permainan kereta itu dan terus Totoitoy main dengan perasaan gembiranya. Yaya melihat balik ke arah Fang dan Lily, kali ini mereka bersaing dalam permainan game lain pula. Mereka bergaduh dalam permainan itu. Rizu terus pergi untuk leraikan pergaduhan mereka berdua. Dia mengheret Fang dan Lily ke dalam photobooth untuk menangkap gambar bersama. Lily buat muka pelik dia, Rizu buat muka comel dia dan Fang pula asyik dengan muka masam dia tetapi gambar paling akhir sekali, dia buat muka comel seperti kucing. Selepas itu mereka menarik Yaya dan Totoitoy untuk menangkap gambar bersama. Kali ini, mereka semua buat muka comel. Lily siap buat tanduk dekat Fang dan Fang pula menutup muka Lily dengan tangannya. Memang kecoh di dalam photobooth itu

Tepat pukul 12 tengahari, mereka keluar dari pusat hiburan dengan tangan mereka memegang gula-gula kapas. Setiap sorang dapat satu

"Kita nak ke mana pula?" tanya Lily sambil makan gula-gula kapas dia

"Adik lapar" kata Totoitoy

"HAH! Aku tahu tempat makanan yang paling best!" kata Yaya sambil membawa mereka semua pergi ke tepi pantai. Di situ terdapat banyak gerai makanan, ada yang jual keropok lekor, ada yang jual air kelapa dan ada juga yang jual ikan bakar pada waktu malam tetapi Yaya membawa mereka ke satu kedai makan yang berdekatan. Di situ ada jual mee rojak dan cendol. Mereka terserempak dengan Kaizo yang sedang rehatkan diri di tepi pantai

"ABANGGG!"

"ABANG PAIZOOOO!"

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak adiknya bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia. Lalu dia bangun dan terus pergi ke arah adiknya "Kau buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik nak pergi makanlah. Yaya nak bawa kita orang pergi ke kedai makan yang ada dekat sini. Abang buat apa dekat sini? Rindu dekat seseorang ke?" Fang cuba untuk bergurau dengan abangnya tetapi muka abang dia tetap serius sahaja

"Lily tahu! Kaizo rindukan si angsa putih!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Terus Lily sorok di belakang Fang "LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA SEMINGGU!" Lily rasa nak pengsan sebab kena latihan tempur lagi "Mana tempat makan itu? Aku pun sudah lapar"

"Mari ikut saya, Kapten Kaizo" mereka terus ikut Yaya sehingga mereka sampai kedai makanan paling akhir. Tidak ramai pelanggang di dalam kedai tersebut tetapi makanan di situ sedap. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dan terus memesan makanan, sambil menunggu, sambil itu mereka berborak

"Lily, kau tak tanya ke ibubapa kau yang kau nak bersekolah dekat sini?" tanya Yaya

"Hmm.. aku dah tanya dah tapi dia orang tak bagi. Lagipun aku nak duduk dekat mana nanti?"

"Betul juga cakap kau" Yaya betulkan kedudukan adik dia "Kau pula Fang, kau tak nak masuk asrama penuh ke?"

"Tak nak aku, nanti abang aku juga yang rindukan aku tiap-tiap hari"

"Takde maknanya aku nak rindukan kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kalau kau nak masuk asrama penuh, masuklah. Bergembiralah kau dekat sana kerana dekat sana, abang tidak dapat nak mengawal kamu tapi kau jangan ingat kau tu susah bebas daripada abang"

"Jangan risau lah abang, adik tak nak pun masuk asrama penuh tapi ada ke diantara kawan-kawan kita nak masuk asrama penuh?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya

"Takde pun, semuanya nak kekalkan bersekolah di sini sahaja" Fang terus rasa lega kerana dia pun tidak mahu terpisah dengan kawan-kawan dia "Nanti Rizu jaga diri baik-baik dekat sekolah rendah tau"

"Mestilah! Pizu sekarang bukan lagi Pizu seperti yang dulu! Pizu sudah kuat sekarang ini! Macam abang Fang dan abang Paizo!" mereka semua tergelak melihat kecomelan Rizu kecuali Kaizo. Dia asyik memerhatikan lautan berombak itu. Fang rasa pelik melihat abangnya

"Abang sedang fikirkan apa?" tanya Fang

"Tiada apa-apa. Kau tak usah nak sibuk dalam hal urusan abang" kata Kaizo. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memberitahu adiknya yang sebenarnya Lynna sekarang ini dalam keadaan koma kerana terlibat dalam satu kemalangan. Dia dapat tahu dari semalam lagi. Kawan adik dia iaitu Boboiboy, sudah tahu dengan berita itu tetapi dia pesan kepada Boboiboy, jangan beritahu adiknya kerana dia tidak mahu melihat adiknya dalam kesedihan. Lebih-lebih lagi pada waktu sekarang. Kaizo hanya duduk diam sahaja dan berdoa agar Lynna bangun dari koma dia. Mungkin malam nanti dia akan beritahu berita buruk itu. Sekarang ini, dia biarkan adiknya bergembira dulu sebelum dia beritahu berita buruk itu

"Abang, abang ok ke?" tanya Fang lagi

"Abang ok" Kaizo tersenyum lemah kepada Fang tetapi adiknya dapat rasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada seseorang, tetapi siapa? fikir Fang

* * *

Jauh di Kuala Lumpur, Boboiboy sedang melawat Lynna di hospital. Dia baru sahaja bertemu dengan keluarga Lynna sebentar tadi. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia dan Lynna sahaja

"Kak Lynna, ini Boboiboy" Boboiboy pegang tangan Lynna "Kak Lynna bangun tau, kita semua tunggu" Boboiboy duduk di tepi katil Lynna. Tiba-tiba sahaja lampu-lampu di dalam bilik wad itu berkelip-kelip. Dia terasa ada seseorang di belakang dia

"Siapa tu?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Ratu Lily dengan muka sayu dia "Kau! Kau nak apa?"

"Kau kena tolong kembalikan roh kak Lynna sebab roh dia terperangkap di dalam alam roh. Ini bukan kemalangan biasa. Ini adalah kemalangan yang sudah di rancangkan oleh musuh dia sendiri" Ratu Lily melihat Lynna "Dia perlukan pertolongan kau dan juga kawan-kawan kau tapi kau kena cepat kerana alam roh ini seperti berada di alam hantu"

"Erkkk! Mesti abang Kaizo suka ni. Dia kan minat hantu" Ratu Lily tergelak sedikit "Tapi macam mana aku nak bantu dia?"

"Esok kau kena pulang ke Pulau Rintis dan aku akan menolong kamu semua untuk pergi ke alam hantu atau roh tapi ini bukan alam roh yang masuk sebelum ini. Ini lebih menakutkan" Ratu Lily datang dekat ke arah Lynna "Kau kena selamatkan dia kerana musuh-musuh dia sudah mula rancangkan sesuatu yang buruk"

"Jangan risau kak Lynna, saya akan pergi selamatkan kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy. Ratu Lily tersenyum melihat semangat perjuangan yang ada di dalam diri Boboiboy. Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat ber dating dengan Boboiboy sekarang ini tetapi cukup sahajalah aku temankan Boboiboy di hospital, fikir Ratu Lily

"Kalau Lily tahu, dia mesti cemburu" bisik Ratu Lily sambil tersenyum nakal

Kembali di kedai makan, Lily terbersin secara tiba-tiba "Siapa pula cakap pasal aku ni"

"Entah-entah musuh ketat kau tengah mengata tentang diri kau" kata Fang dengan mulut penuh dia

"Mungkin juga! JAGA KAU RATU LILY!" Menjerit Lily di meja makan dan terus Ratu Lily yang berada di hospital, dia pula terbersin secara tiba-tiba tetapi dia tidak fikirkan sangat, dia hanya melihat muka pucat Lynna

Nampaknya pengembaraan mereka akan bermula tidak lama lagi...

* * *

 **Hehehehe... adezz.. fanfic sana Lynna kena tangkap, fanfic sini pula, Lynna koma.. ini sudah kes seksa orang lain xD**

 **Lepas ni seksa Gopal dengan alam hantu pula xD muahahahaahhaaaa!**

 **hahahahaa! semoga kamu semua terhibur~ oh yea, today no sesi membalas review.. maaf :(**

 **Kita jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	3. Roh Jahat

**Welcome back my fellow readers :D how are you today? semua sihat ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini~**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Roh Jahat

"HAH?" Fang terkejut mendapat berita buruk daripada abangnya "Kenapa abang tak beritahu adik awal-awal, kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Sebab kau tengah bersuka ria dengan kawan-kawan kau, tak kan abang nak musnahkan kegembiraan itu dengan berita buruk Lynna! Abang memang berat hati nak beritahu kau tapi nanti kau akan tahu juga" Kaizo menyuruh adiknya duduk di atas sofa dan terus Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya "Abang harap kau akan tabah seperti mana abang tabah melihat kau koma. Abang tunggu kau bangun. Bukan abang sahaja, Rizu dan kawan-kawan kau yang lain juga ingin kau bangun"

"Jangan risau abang. Adik yakin kak Lynna akan bangun sebab dia kan kuat! Dia dapat mengatasi kesemua cabaran yang dia akan terima" Kaizo peluk adiknya. Dia bangga dengan adiknya yang semakin hari semakin tabah, kuat dan berani

"Esok kita pergi menziarahi dia dekat hospital" kata Kaizo. Fang tersenyum di dalam pelukan abangnya "Kau pergi berehat, esok kita kena bergerak awal"

"Baik abang" Fang bangun dari sofa dan terus naik ke atas. Dia menaiki tangga itu dengan pelahan, dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya. Kaizo hanya duduk berfikir dengan muka serius dia "Apalah abang aku sedang fikirkan" kata Fang sambil naik ke atas dan terus masuk ke dalam biliknya

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Fang terkejut dengan kemunculan Ratu Lily di dalam biliknya "APA KAU BUAT DEKAT SINI?!" Kaizo yang berada di bawah, berlari naik ke atas untuk melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba sahaja menjerit tadi

"Maaf Fang, aku datang ke sini sebab kak Lynna"

"JADI KAU LAH YANG BUAT DIA YANG JADI KOMA!"

"Bukan aku lah!" marah Ratu Lily "Kau sudah maafkan aku tapi nak tuduh aku lagi. Aku rasuk kau lagi sekali, baru kau tahu"

"Kau nak rasuk adik aku?" muncul Kaizo di belakang adiknya

"Hehehehe... saya bergurau sahaja Kaizo" Ratu Lily tersengih kepada mereka berdua "Oh yea! Saya datang ke sini sebab nak beritahu yang sebenarnya kak Lynna memerlukan pertolongan dari kamu berdua. Roh dia terperangkap di alam hantu" Kaizo tersenyum sinis apabila terdengar perkataan hantu "Kemalangan hari itu bukanlah kemalangan biasa tapi kemalangan yang sudah dirancang"

"Tapi kena kawan-kawan kak Lynna tidak pergi menolong pula?" tanya Fang

"Sebab mereka tidak tahu tentang perkara ini. Aku yang dapat tahu dulu, aku yang nampak roh dia tetapi roh dia di kacau oleh roh yang lain. Lagipun aku tidak kenal kawan-kawan kak Lynna, sebab itu aku datang kepada korang dulu tapi aku datang kepada Boboiboy dulu sebelum kamu berdua"

"Cheh! Ambil peluang untuk bercakap dengan Boboiboy rupanya" Ratu Lily tersengih kepada Fang

"Kamu kena tolong kak Lynna, roh dia di kacau dan terperangkap, dia tidak dapat kembali ke badan dia yang asal. Kamu kena pergi selamatkan dia. Boboiboy sekarang ini dalam perjalanan ke sini, kawan-kawan kamu juga yang lain iaitu Gopal dan Ying. Boboiboy yang beritahu mereka berdua" Ratu Lily sambung lagi bercakap "Sepatutnya mereka semua akan pulang ke sini esok tetapi semuanya ingin balik ke sini malam ini juga"

"Hmmm.. kalau macam itu, kita semua akan berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Mesej kawan-kawan kau, Pang" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya "Kau pergi tidur, esok kita ada misi baru untuk selamatkan kawan kita" Fang sudah pun menghantar mesej kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Fang, aku pergi dulu. Jumpa esok" Sebelum Ratu Lily hilangkan diri, Fang telah bercakap sesuatu kepada dia

"Terima kasih Ratu Lily kerana memberitahu tentang perkara ini" kata Fang "Kau memang sudah berubah menjadi baik, kau lain daripada diri kau yang sebelum ini. Kau bukan lagi ratu kejam"

"Terima kasih Fang" Ratu Lily tersenyum dan terharu sedikit "Aku sedang cuba sedaya upaya aku untuk menjadi baik dan aku akan tolong kau dan abang kau untuk menembus balik kesalahan aku. Aku akan sentiasa menolong kamu berdua, itulah janji diri aku kepada diri aku sendiri. Abang kau berikan aku peluang untuk membersihkan diri aku untuk menjadi baik. Dia dan Lynna berikan aku cahaya kebaikkan, ini adalah membalas budi mereka berdua"

"Kau sudah pun menjadi baik Ratu Lily, aku pun sudah maafkan kau. Kau pulanglah ke alam kau, kita jumpa sahaja esok" Ratu Lily terus hilangkan diri dengan senyuman manis dia. Ratu Lily rasa aman dan bahagia dapat berborak dengan Fang walaupun sekejap sahaja. Dia menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tetapi semuanya sudah berlaku, dia tidak boleh putarkan masa. Kalau dia dapat putarkan masa pun, tak mungkin dia dapat kenali dengan manusia-manusia di bumi dan tak mungkin dia dapat bergaduh dengan musuh ketat dia iaitu Lily dan tak mungkin Fang dan Kaizo dapat berkawan dengan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan mereka yang lain. Dia sudah lama redha dengan takdir ini tapi dia rasa sungguh bahagia apabila dapat mengenali erti persahabatan dan juga kasih sayang

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu dan juga Lily sudah berada di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka hanya tunggu kedatangan Fang, Kaizo dan juga Ratu Lily "Mana dia orang ni?" tanya Gopal "Tak kan lambat bangun tidur pulak"

"Tak kanlah, tepat pukul 9 nanti muncul lah dia orang" kata Boboiboy yang tidak begitu risau sangat kerana dia tahu mereka akan sampai tepat pada masanya

"Tak sabar Lily nak masuk alam hantu! Aku sudah bawa alat untuk menangkap hantu!" Lily memang simpan alat itu. Alat yang dia telah memaksa Adudu untuk membinakan khas untuk diri dia sebab dia nak pergi tangkap si Ratu Lily tetapi malangnya, dia seperti tidak pernah nak guna sebab orang yang pertama guna adalah Kapten Kaizo. Jadi ini peluang dia untuk menjadi superhero ghostbuster! Dia juga membawa alat menukar baju, pemberian Faye

"Lily, kalau kau tak ikut kita orang sekali tak boleh ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada bosan

"Tak boleh! Aku pun nak tengok hantu juga"

"Aku pun nak tapi aku takut" Gopal pula membawa video camera dia "Tapi aku nak buat movie macam cerita blair witch project tu, mesti aku akan menjadi lebih popular daripada Boboiboy dan Fang!"

"Hmmm.. entah-entah satu benda kau tak rakam sebab asyik menjerit sahaja dekat alam hantu tu" kata Yaya. Gopal tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Pizu nak ikut boleh ke?"

"Rizu tak boleh ikut maaa... nanti hantu tu pergi takutkan Rizu. Kami tidak mahu Rizu nanti jatuh sakit" kata Ying sambil usap-usap kepala Rizu "Rizu duduk sahaja di sini dan tunggu kami pulang dengan selamat"

"Ok, Rizu duduk dekat sini" Rizu keluarkan sebungkus kerepek pisang yang ada di dalam beg penguin dia dan lalu dia berikan kepada Ying "Kalau kakak Ying lapar dekat sana nanti, kakak Ying makanlah tapi jangan lupa kongsi tau!"

"Dia ingin kita orang ni pergi berkhemah ke apa" bisik Gopal "Kalau macam tu, Tok Aba tolong bekalkan kami cekodok chocolate! Boleh makan dekat alam hantu nanti"

"Cheh, cakap orang. Dia pun sama juga" bisik Boboiboy. Dia melihat jam di kedai Tok Aba dan sudah pun pukul 9. Ratu Lily muncul pada tepat pada masanya. Pada masa yang sama, Fang dan Kaizo sudah pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba

"Ramainya yang nak pergi" kata Ratu Lily "Tapi... APASAL DIA PUN ADA SEKALI!" Menjerit Ratu Lily sambil tunjuk ke arah Lily yang sedang makan chocolate pancake. Lily tekejut dengan kehadiran Ratu Lily, dia hampir nak tercekik tetapi dia cepat-cepat minum air

"Aku ada dekat sini sebab nak tolong Boboiboy lah!" Terus dia angkat alat menangkap hantu dan halakannya ke arah Ratu Lily "AKU AKAN TANGKAP KAU! KERANA MENGGANGGU BOBOIBOY KU!"

"Bila masa aku nak ganggu dia! AKU DATANG KE SINI SEBAB NAK TOLONG DIA ORANG LAH!"

"Aku! Lily the most super duper awesome! Tidak akan termakan dengan tipuan kamu! Mengaku ajelah wahai Ratu Lily, kau datang ke sini untuk huru harakan keadaan!" Kaizo ketuk kepala Lily sebab buat bising dekat situ

"DIA ADA DEKAT SINI BUKAN SEBAB BOBOIBOY! DIA ADA DEKAT SINI SEBAB NAK TOLONG KITA! FAHAMMMM!" Sakit telinga Lily dengan jeritan membisa Kaizo tadi, hampir pekak dibuatnya

"Adeh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Abang Kaizo, kita sudah tiada masa lagi. Kita kena pergi sekarang"

"Kalau begitu" Kaizo melihat adiknya dan kawan-kawan adiknya "Kamu semua sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAHHHHH!" Jerit mereka semua, termasuklah Rizu sekali

"Tapi.. macam mana kita nak pergi ke alam hantu? Kena tunggu waktu malam ke?" tanya Gopal. Lalu dia ternampak senyuman sinis Ratu Lily yang amat menyeramkan sehingga membuat badan Gopal menggigil ketakutan

"Aku akan bawa kamu semua ke alam sana tapi semua ni nak ikut ke?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Pizu tak ikut sebab kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying tak bagi Pizu ikut" kata Rizu

"Lagipun Rizu kena tunggu Faye sampai!" kata Lily "Jangan risau Rizu, nanti akak bawa balik hantu untuk Rizu ok!"

"WOI!" Marah Fang kepada Lily "Kau nak takutkan dia kenapa! Kau sudah buang tabiat ke?" Lily tersengih "Sudah! Kau tak perlu ikut kita orang. Kau duduk sahaja dekat sini dan jaga Rizu!" Muka Lily berubah menjadi sedih dan lalu dia mulakan episode drama sedih dia. Lily duduk di depan Fang dan melihat Fang dengan muka kesedihan dia

Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi mereka, Yaya dan Ying sabar sahaja dengan perangai Lily, Rizu kunyah kerepek pisang sambil melihat Lily cuba memujuk Fang dan Kaizo rasa nak bagi hukuman latihan tempur dekat Lily sebab membazirkan masa mereka sahaja. Ratu Lily berpusing-pusing menari kerana dia tahun Lily akan dikena latihan tempur

"Oh kawan ku landak, janganlah menghalang diri ku untuk pergi menolong kamu selamatkan roh kak Lynna. Aku juga ingin menjadi superhero juga.. tetapi apakah dayanya, asyik jadi budak behind the scene aje. Bagilah aku ikut landak, bagilahhh! Aku janji aku tidak akan membawa pulang hantu" Lily terus peluk kaki Fang dan memujuk lagi sehingga Fang sudah rasa naik bosan "Bolehlah kawan ku landak! Boboiboy, cubalah kau pujuk si landak ni untuk diri aku, kekasih hati kau"

"Errr... Fang, bagi ajelah dia ikut" kata Boboiboy

"YELAH YELAHHHH!" Lily terus lepaskan kaki Fang "Sekarang macam mana kita nak pergi ke alam hantu tu?" Ratu Lily dengan suka citanya, dia terus menyuruh mereka semua buatkan satu bulatan dan pegang tangan masing-masing. Fang memegang erat tangan abangnya. Rizu duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil memeluk Ochobot "Semua sudah bersedia?" tanya Ratu Lily

"SUDAHHHHH!"

"Baiklah!" Ratu Lily dan mereka semua hilang dari pandangan mata Rizu, Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"Semoga berjaya" kata Rizu

* * *

Gopal membuka matanya kerana takut untuk berhadapan dengan hantu-hantu yang ada di alam roh atau hantu ini. Tangan dia masih lagi memegang tangan Boboiboy "Aku boleh bukak mata ke? Aku takut ada hantu nanti"

"Kau bukak ajelah, mana ada apa-apa pun" Gopal terdengar suara Fang dan lalu dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia melihat sekeliling dia, semuanya gelap sahaja tetapi selamat Boboiboy keluarkan cahaya api dengan menggunakan kuasa apinya. Dunia itu memang penuh dengan kegelapan, tiada benda hidup pun ada. Ada juga roh roh yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Ada yang menembus badan Gopal dan terus membuat badan Gopal rasa seram sejuk

"Cepat, ikut aku. Kita tidak boleh duduk di sini lama-lama" kata Ratu Lily. Mereka teruskan berjalan di dalam keadaan gelap itu "Tapi aku perlu ingatkan, benda yang buat kau takut di sini hanyalah imaginasi kau sahaja. Jadi, korang semua kena lawan"

"Hmm... itu sahaja?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Itu sahaja tapi saya rasa, Kaizo dapat mengatasi ketakutan Kaizo sebab Kaizo adalah seorang yang berani dan kuat" Kaizo rasa terharu sedikit apabila dapat pujian daripada Ratu Lily. Dia tersenyum sedikit. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka. Ratu Lily menjadi ketua mereka kerana dia tahu serba sedikit jalan di alam roh itu. Tiada benda pelik berlaku lagi, semuanya sunyi sahaja. Gopal pegang bahu Boboiboy kerana takut kalau tiba-tiba sahaja hantu badut keluar

"Kita dekat mana sekarang ni? Tak kan gelap sahaja sepanjang perjalanan kita?" tanya Gopal

"Jangan risau, semuanya pasti akan selamat. Cuma kau tak boleh fikirkan benda yang bukan-bukan sahaja" kata Ratu Lily. Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah jambatan yang sudah reput. Yaya terbangkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan di seberang

"Macam mana Yaya?" jerit Boboiboy

"Dekat sini gelap sahaja tapi aku tak jumpa apa-apa untuk buat korang semua menyeberang ke sini" balas Yaya

"Kalau macam tu, aku akan hantar sorang demi sorang.. BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" Boboiboy menarik Gopal ke atas hoverboard nya "Pegang kuat-kuat" kata Taufan. Dia menghantar Gopal terlebih dahulu. Sementara yang lain terpaksa menunggu. Ratu Lily dan Lily tak sabar nak naik ke atas hoverboard Taufan, masing-masing sudah bersiap sedia untuk naik selepas sahaja Taufan di turunkan di seberang

"Lepas ni aku pula!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"AKU DULU LAH!"

"APASAL KAU PULAK!" marah Lily "Kau kan hantu, boleh terbang. Jangan nak cari kesempatan pulak!"

"Kamu berdua ni, TAK BOLEH KE KALAU TAK BERGADUH!" Suara garang Kaizo menyebabkan beberapa roh jahat terkejut dan mereka kelihatan marah. Roh baik pula sudah lari dan hilangkan diri kerana tidak mahu diganggu oleh roh jahat. Mereka nampak ada yang sedang terbang dan menganggu Taufan untuk kembali ke Kaizo, Fang, Ying dan Lily

"Kita kena tolong Boboiboy!" jerit Yaya tetapi dia tidak dapat nak terbang kerana ada roh-roh jahat menganggu dia dan Gopal

"Macam mana ni abang? Suara abang yang buat roh-roh ni semua kacau kita" kata Fang. Kaizo cuba fikirkan sesuatu untuk selamatkan mereka semua. Tiba-tiba sahaja adiknya gelak macam orang gila

"Hehehehe... hehehehehee"

"Pang?" Kaizo menyentuh bahu adiknya tetapi Fang menolak tangan abangnya

"Pang? Hehehe.. aku bukan Pang" Fang mencekik abangnya "AKU BUKAN ADIK KAU LAGIII!"

"PANGG! LEPASKAN ABANG!" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya untuk melepaskan leher dia. Kaizo membuka sedikit demi sedikit jari adiknya "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau rasuk adik aku!"

Ying, Ratu Lily dan Lily menjadi cemas. Apa yang mereka patut lakukan "Wei pontianak, kau tak boleh ke tolak roh jahat keluar dari badan Fang?" tanya Ying

"Boleh kot tapi aku akan cuba" kata Ratu Lily. Mereka nampak Fang menolak abangnya ke tepi penghujung jalan, dia mahu Kaizo terjatuh tetapi Kaizo mempertahankan dirinya. Mereka bergelut di tepi bukit itu "Maafkan aku Fang!" Ratu Lily terus terbang dan masuk ke dalam badan Fang. Dia menolak roh jahat itu keluar dari badan Fang dan serta merta Fang lepaskan leher abangnya. Fang menarik abangnya ke tengah supaya tidak terjatuh ke dalam curam itu

"Pang, kau ok ke?" Kaizo melihat wajah adiknya. Ratu Lily terus keluar dari badan Fang "Kau rasuk adik aku?"

"Itu sebab saya nak keluarkan roh jahat yang rasuk Fang"

"Terima kasih Ratu Lily" Kaizo pegang adiknya yang sudah kelihatan lemah. Taufan masih lagi bergelut dengan roh-roh jahat. Ratu Lily terpaksa terbangkan dirinya untuk selamatkan Taufan. Dia menghalau roh-roh jahat itu tetapi roh-roh jahat yang lain datang pula untuk menyerang Ratu Lily dan Taufan

"Kita kena buat sesuatu! LILY GUNAKAN ALAT KAU!" Tetapi Lily tidak dengar jeritan Yaya kerana ada sesuatu membuat dia rasa takut

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat Lily berkelakuan pelik. Lily menutup kedua telinganya dan menangis di situ

"JANGAN KETAWAKAN AKU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Lily meroyan di situ. Dia ternampak dirinya berada di dalam penjara kecil dan orang ramai melihat dirinya dan lalu ketawakan dia "JANGAN KETAWAKAN AKU! PERGI DARI SINI! AKU BUKANNYA HAIWAN UNTUK DILIHAT DAN DIPERKETAWAKAN!" Lily menangis di situ "Jangan ketawakan aku"

"Lily" Ying datang ke arah Lily dan lalu melutut di sebelah dia "Lily, ini Ying. Kau kena kuat, itu semuanya imaginasi kau sahaja"

"Jangan ganggu aku" kata Lily dengan tangisan dia. Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja Ying cuba memujuk Lily

"Lily, tabahkan diri kau" kata Ying tetapi Lily tidak dengar, dia hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Kaizo terpaksa memujuk Lily. Dia pimpin adiknya yang masih lagi dalam keadaan lemah. Kaizo dan Fang melutut di depan Lily

"Lily, kau kena kuatkan diri kau. Kau ingat tak latihan tempur yang aku selalu berikan kepada diri kau?"

"Lily tak nak orang lain ketawakan Lily. Dia orang selalu ketawakan Lily tapi Lily tak suka. Lily pun ada hati dan perasaan juga" kata Lily. Dia semakin lama semakin nampak wajah Kaizo yang ada di hadapan dia "Lily kuat, Lily tabah"

"Biarkanlah orang ketawakan Lily tapi Lily ada keistimewaan tersendiri. Bagi aku, kau amat unik" kata Fang dengan nada lemah "Aku tahu kau dapat kalahkan roh-roh jahat yang cuba melemahkan semangat kau" Lily menangis dengan kata-kata Fang tadi. Lalu dia bangun dan angkat alat menangkap hantu itu "Lily, kau boleh mengatasinya" kata Fang lagi

"YEA! AKU LILY THE AWESOME! AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU KACAU KAWAN-KAWAN AKU!" Pertama kali mereka nampak muka Lily begitu marah sekali. Dia menekan suis itu dan lalu roh-roh jahat itu diserap masuk ke dalam alat menangkap hantu itu. Selepas itu, Lily terus rebah ke atas tanah kerana diri dia sudah lemah. Taufan dan Ratu Lily akhirnya terlepas dari gangguan roh-roh jahat itu. Mereka terus pergi ke arah Lily

"Lily! kau ok ke?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Aku ok cuma badan aku lemah sahaja" Lily tersenyum kepada Ratu Lily "Walaupun kau adalah musuh ketat aku tapi kau juga tetap kawan aku. Terima kasih kawan" Ratu Lily rasa terharu, dia seperti mahu menangis di situ tetapi Kaizo menyuruh mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Taufan terpaksa menghantar Fang dan Lily terlebih dahulu kerana kedua-dua mereka dalam keadaan lemah. Sampai sahaja di seberang, Yaya dan Gopal menjaga mereka seketika. Fang sandarkan diri di tepi sebuah batu besar dan Lily pula baringkan dirinya. Dia sudah tidak larat lagi untuk bangun. Akhirnya, Taufan berjaya menyeberangkan kesemuanya. Dia terus berubah menjadi Boboiboy normal

"Sekarang macam mana abang Kaizo? Lily dan Fang tidak boleh bergerak dengan cepat" tanya Boboiboy

"Mereka perlu berehat supaya tenaga mereka kembali" kata Yaya. Dia keluarkan dua botol air dan lalu berikan kepada Fang dan Lily "Aku ada bawa bekalan minuman. Minumlah dan rehat dulu" Fang dan Lily mengambil botol air itu dan terus minum

"Jauh lagi ke perjalanan kita?" tanya Kaizo

"Hmmm... rasanya jauh lagi tapi kalau tak nak bawa mereka berdua, salah seorang daripada kita kena jaga mereka" kata Ratu Lily "tapi itu cadangan dari saya sahaja" Dia takut Kaizo akan marah dia kerana tinggalkan adiknya di situ dan dia pula pergi mencari roh Lynna

"Jangan risau! Saya boleh bantu kamu semua" datang seorang gadis misteri. Pakaian dia serba hitam, memakai topeng putih dan baju dia mempunyai hoodie. Dia keluarkan sesuatu dari beg Hello Kitty dia yang berserba pink itu. Gadis misteri itu keluarkan dua chocolate dan berikan kepada Fang dan Lily

"Apa chocolate itu boleh buat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia dapat kembalikan tenaga mereka berdua" kata gadis misteri itu. Gadis itu pendek dan umur dia muda daripada mereka semua. Terus Gopal datang dekat kepada gadis itu

"Untuk saya ada tak?"

"Hmmm.. takde kot tapi ini untuk mereka yang kehilangan tenaga sahaja!" marah gadis itu kepada Gopal "Oh yea, nama saya Emmy! Saya ada di sini pun sebab saya suka dengan paranormal. Saya juga suka mencipta sesuatu alat atau mesin yang canggih! Seperti saya dapat pergi ke dunia roh ini!" kata Emmy

"Kamu ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Kaizo kepada Emmy

"Saya telah mendapat satu bacaan, terdapat satu roh luar biasa terperangkap di sini dan telah di ganggu oleh roh-roh jahat" Emmy keluarkan alat mengesan roh baik itu "Roh itu tidak jauh daripada sini tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati"

"Itu mungkin roh kak Lynna, kita kena pergi dengan segera" kata Yaya

"Pang, kau boleh berjalan dengan sendiri?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang lalu berdiri kerana tenaga dia sudah kembali, begitu juga dengan Lily "Baiklah, kau bawa kami ke roh itu dengan segera"

"BAIK!" kata Emmy sambil memberi tanda hormat kepada Kaizo. Dia bawa mereka semua ke dalam sebuah gua dan di situ, terdapat banyak lagi roh-roh jahat berkeliaran. Emmy dan Ratu Lily melihat keadaan gua itu sebelum mereka membenarkan yang lain masuk ke dalam gua itu

"Kita kena hati-hati" kata Ratu Lily kepada Emmy "Roh jahat dekat sini lebih banyak daripada dekat sana tadi. Aku takut nanti alat Lily gunakan tadi tak dapat nak serap kesemua roh jahat ini"

"Jadi, kita kena cari jalan lain tapi lagi jauh" kata Emmy

"Kita terpaksa gunakan jalan lain" kata Ratu Lily kepada rakan-rakan dia "Sini terlampau banyak sangat roh jahat"

"Cepat tunjukkan jalan lain" kata Kaizo. Emmy menggunakan alat dia untuk mencari jalan lain itu tetapi mereka semua berhenti berjalan kerana Gopal tidak berganjat dari situ. Boboiboy pegang bahu kawan dia

"Gopal?" panggil Boboiboy tetapi mata Gopal hanya nampak benda lain. Dia nampak diri dia di kelilingi oleh hantu badut. Mereka semua kelihatan lain daripada mimpi Fang hari itu. Semuanya lebih menakutkan dan ada juga hantu badut tidak mempunyai kepala tetapi badan dia masih lagi bergerak. Ada yang tiada kaki, tetapi merangkak begitu cepat sekali. Kuku dan taring mereka tajam dan penuh dengan kesan darah berwarna hitam. Mata mereka merah menyala seperti darah

"JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN AKUUU!" Gopal lari ke tempat lain. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Lily pandang sesama sendiri. Mereka terus mengejar Gopal "JANGAN KEJAR AKU! AKU TAK NAK KENA GIGIT LAGIII!"

"GOPALL! INI KAWAN KAU!" Jerit Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"TAK NAKKK! AKU TAK NAK HANTU BADUT!" Gopal terjatuh dan terus menutup mukanya kerana hantu badut itu semakin dekat dengan diri dia. Ratu Lily, Emmy dan Kaizo pergi ke arah mereka yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Gopal. Mereka cuba untuk memujuk Gopal

"Gopal, ini kami. Kawan kau maaa.. kami bukan hantu badut!" kata Ying

"Gopal, kuatkan semangat kau" kata Boboiboy. Dia pegang tangan Gopal dan turunkan tangannya supaya Gopal dapat melihat diri dia "Gopal, ini aku. Kawan baik kau. Kami semua ada dekat sini. Kami akan bantu kau menentang hantu badut"

"Aku tak nak hantu badut datang dekat dengan aku. Aku takut.. aku takut... dia orang cuba nak gigit tangan aku" Gopal menggigil ketakutan "Tapi kawan aku Boboiboy selalu berikan aku semangat. Aku kena berani macam dia"

"Betul tu Gopal!" kata Yaya "Diri kau bukannya lemah, kau juga kuat sebenarnya seperti kami semua"

"Kalau kau dapat lawan hantu badut kau, nanti kau akan dapat chocolate" kata Lily "Jadi kau kena kuatkan semangat" Emmy sudah siap-siap keluarkan chocolate dari beg dia dan terus dia letak di tangan Gopal "Makanlah chocolate itu" kata Lily. Secara pelahan, Gopal gigit chocolate itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, hantu badut hilang dari pandangan dia dan muncul wajah-wajah kawan dia yang sedang tersenyum melihat dia menikmati chocolate itu

"Terima kasih semua. Aku takut aku kena gigit dengan hantu badut" kata Gopal. Tenaga dia masih ada lagi kerana chocolate itu. Dia terus bangun dan mereka terus sambung perjalanan mereka. Selama 1 jam mereka menggunakan jalan yang jauh untuk pergi ke roh Lynna. Mereka terpaksa berhenti untuk berehat tetapi tidak boleh lama takut ada roh jahat yang cuba merasuk salah satu daripada mereka

"Jauh lagi ke perjalanan kita?" tanya Kaizo

"Hmmm... mengikut kata alat ini, perjalanan kita sudah hampir dekat tapi kita semua perlu berhati-hati supaya tiada benda yang menganggu kita nanti" kata Emmy. Dia keluarkan chocolate dan berikan kepada setiap seorang. Kaizo menolak, dia hanya berdiri dan melihat sekeliling dia. Semuanya terlampau sunyi, tiada bunyi pelik-pelik yang ada. Kaizo rasa seram sejuk pula. Dia pusing kebelakang dan nampak roh jahat sedang terbang ke arah dia. Kaizo mengelakkan dirinya tetapi roh itu berjaya merasuk adiknya lagi sekali. Chocolate yang ada di tangan Fang terlepas jatuh dan mereka semua nampak senyuman sinis dia

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy

"Hati-hati semua, ada roh jahat sedang merasuk dia" kata Kaizo. Ratu Lily cuba untuk membantu Fang lagi sekali tetapi ada roh jahat yang lain datang dan menghalang Ratu Lily untuk pergi selamatkan Fang "Pang! Kau dengar tak suara abang?" Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya tetapi adiknya seperti tadi juga, ketawa sorang-sorang seperti orang gila

"HEHEHEHEHEHEE... heheheheheeee!"

"Macam mana ni?" tanya Gopal yang sudah mulai takut melihat Fang ketawa sorang-sorang. Lily cuba untuk menangkap roh-roh jahat yang sedang menghalang Ratu Lily tetapi diri dia juga di rasuk oleh roh jahat. Alat yang di pegang oleh Lily tadi, jatuh ke atas lantai tanah dan musnah. Roh-roh yang ada di dalam itu alat itu, semuanya terlepas keluar. Mereka semua menjadi semakin cemas. Mereka takut diri mereka akan di rasuk

"LARI DARI SINIIII!" Jerit Boboiboy. Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya yang masih lagi ketawa sorang-sorang. Lily juga menjadi seperti Fang, dia ketawa seperti pontianak. Lily berlari dengan mereka dengan gelakan dia yang tidak terhenti-henti. Ratu Lily terpaksa hilangkan diri buat seketika kerana terlampau banyak sangat gangguan daripada roh jahat. Emmy membawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat tetapi Fang dan Lily masih lagi ketawa macam orang gila

"Takut aku tengok mereka berdua" kata Yaya "Kau tak boleh bagi chocolate untuk pulihkan mereka berdua?" tanya Yaya kepada Emmy

"Maaf, chocolate ini hanya untuk kembalikan tenaga sahaja"

"Haiyaa... macam mana ni. Ratu Lily sudah hilangkan diri, macam mana kita nak keluarkan roh jahat dari badan mereka?" Ying menoleh ketepi dan pandang Boboiboy "Kau tiada idea lain ke?" tetapi kali ini Boboiboy pula nampak benda lain "Boboiboy?" panggil Ying

"Boboiboy! sahabat baik ku! bangun!" tetapi Boboiboy tidak dengar suara Gopal. Dia nampak diri dia dikelilingi dengan kemusnahan planet bumi dia. Dia nampak alien-alien sedang memusnahkan kesemua benda yang ada di planet bumi. Dia terkejut melihat kehancuran Ochobot

"Ochobot.. OCHOBOT!" Boboiboy terduduk sambil mengalirkan air matanya "MAAFKAN AKU! Aku tidak menjaga bumi ini dengan baik! dan aku juga tidak menjaga kau dengan baik! AKU BIARKAN KAU MUSNAH DENGAN TERUK!"

"Boboiboy! Bangun! Kau superhero paling hebat! Kau dapat mempertahankan bumi dengan kawan-kawan kau" kata Yaya "Kau kena lawan, aku tahu kau kuat, bukannya lemah"

Boboiboy cuba untuk bangunkan diri dia. Dia ingatkan diri dia, ini semuanya hanyalah sesuatu benda yang untuk menakutkan diri dia sahaja "Semua ini tidak benar, Ochobot masih hidup! Bumi ini masih lagi aman dan jauh dari ancaman alien jahat!" Boboiboy gelengkan kepalanya dan terus nampak kawan-kawan dia yang berada di depannya "Maaf kawan-kawan, benda itu mengacau pemikiran aku"

"Takpe, kau juga dapat mengatasinya maaaa" kata Ying "Tapi kawan kita lagi dua itu.. macam mana?" Fang dan Lily masih lagi ketawa seperti orang gila "Risau pula aku"

"Tapi dia orang tidak buat benda jahat. Jadi kita sambung perjalanan kita" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya sudah tidak betul itu dan Lily pula diheret oleh Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berdua akan menjaga Lily

"Nampaknya kita sudah sampai" Emmy tunjuk roh berbentuk manusia. Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut melihat Lynna sedang menangis di situ "Itu ke roh yang kamu semua cari?"

"Yea, itu kawan kami" kata Kaizo. Dia cuba datang dekat tetapi datang roh jahat dan terus roh itu bertukar menjadi manusia zombie

"ZOMBIIIEEEEEE!" Menjerit Gopal. Dia menyorok di belakang Boboiboy kerana takut. Zombie-zombie itu tidak datang ke arah mereka tetapi mereka pergi menganggu roh Lynna

"Kau memang tak guna, kau biarkan kami mati" kata salah satu zombie itu

"Kau hanya pentingkan diri sendiri sahaja" kata seorang lagi

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..." Kaizo teringat tentang mimpi Lynna. Mimpi Lynna meminta maaf tetapi adakah ini mimpi dia atau firasat yang dia dapat pada hari itu? "Maafkan aku, aku bukan tidak sengaja. Aku cuba untuk selamatkan kamu semua, tapi aku gagal.. maafkan aku" Suara Lynna sungguh sayu sekali

"Kami tidak akan maafkan kau" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang berhenti ketawa. Suara dia bertukar menjadi suara orang lain "Kau biarkan kami mati begitu sahaja. Kau dan kawan-kawan kau, sama sahaja!"

"TAK! AKU BUKAN BEGITU! AKU TIDAK BIARKAN KAMU SEMUA MATI! AKU CUBA HENDAK SELAMATKAN KAMU TAPI AKU GAGAL.. AKU GAGAL! MAAFKAN AKU!" Lynna menjerit ketakutan. Fang cuba datang dekat ke arah Lynna tetapi tangan dia di pegang oleh Kaizo

"Kau rahsiakan tentang diri kau sebenarnya dan kau gunakan pelbagai alasan kepada keluarga kau. Kau tipu diri kau kepada mereka, kau tipu diri sendiri" Lily pula berhenti ketawa "Kalau orang macam kau tidak wujud di bumi, tentu kami semua masih hidup lagi. Berapa ramai lagi kau biarkan mati, berapa ramai lagi kau perlu selamatkan dan berapa lama lagi kami menunggu kemusnahan diri kau sendiri"

"Tak.. aku tidak pernah abaikan sesiapa. Aku tidak pernah bagi sesiapa mati tapi aku bukannya dapat selamatkan semua orang. Semuanya aku akan lindungi tetapi aku gagal" Lynna menangis lagi. Muncul Ratu Lily di depan zombie-zombie itu. Dia menghalang mereka mengacau Lynna lagi

"Walaupun aku tiada kuasa tapi aku dapat keluarkan kawan-kawan aku dari sini!" Ratu Lily terpaksa menggunakan kesemua tenaga dia untuk kembalikan kawan-kawan dia ke bumi. Dia juga dapat keluarkan roh-roh jahat yang ada di dalam badan Fang dan Lily. Dia dapat mengambil roh Lynna sekali dan mereka semua sudah kembali selamat di bumi. Rizu terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka semua di depan kedai Tok Aba

"YEAHHHH! KORANG SELAMAT!" Tetapi wajah Rizu terus berubah melihat Fang dan Lily pengsan di situ. Mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga "ABANG FANGGGG!" Rizu dan Ochobot berlari untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua

"Jangan risau, mereka hanya pengsan sahaja. Mereka perlukan berehat" kata Kaizo "Tapi mana Ratu Lily dan gadis bernama Emmy itu?"

"Siapa Emmy?" tanya Ochobot

"Dia yang tolong kita orang tadi tapi aku pelik, macam mana dia boleh berada di alam roh?" Boboiboy rasa Emmy itu cukup misteri tapi mungkin satu hari nanti, dia akan dapat mengenali Emmy dengan lebih dekat. Yang penting sekarang ini, mereka perlu bawa Lily dan Fang pulang ke rumah untuk berehat. Ratu Lily muncul di situ dengan berita gembiranya

"Kak Lynna sudah bangun dan dia sendiri tidak ingat apa yang berlaku" kata Ratu Lily "Tapi aku meminta kamu semua jangan tanya dia tentang kejadian tadi kerana orang-orang yang dia patut lindungi, mati kerana di bunuh oleh musuh dia. Tidak semuanya mati, hanya segelintir sahaja. Kak Lynna masih lagi salahkan diri dia tetapi dia sudah cuba sedaya upaya dia. Tanggungjawab dia dan rakan-rakan dia amat berat dan rumit sekali. Harap kamu faham dengan situasi dia"

"Jangan risau Ratu Lily, kami tidak akan tanya dia dan kami faham dengan situasi dia yang begitu rumit. Lagipun kak Lynna terlampau banyak sangat rahsia" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua senyap seketika

"Jadi, berapa banyak hantu korang nampak?" tanya Rizu secara tiba-tiba. Mereka semua ketawa kecil dengan pertanyaan comel Rizu tadi "Kenapa? Ada benda yang kelakar ke?" Rizu menjadi hairan kepada mereka semua tetapi mereka tidak mahu cerita kepada Rizu kejadian tadi. Kaizo terpaksa balik ke rumah sambil mendukung adiknya yang masih lagi pengsan. Lily pula, dia di baringkan di atas hoverboard Taufan dan hantar ke rumah Yaya kerana mereka sendiri tidak tahu di mana rumah dia dimana sebenarnya. Gopal pula, tidak dapat tidur dengan lena kerana takut hantu badut akan datang ke dalam mimpi dia lagi

* * *

 **huhuu.. macam mana? ok tak? kalau tak ok, jangan marah xD hehehehe**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya!**

 **SAYONARA!**


	4. Stress

**Welcome back semua! Hello my dear readers~ how are you? sudah makan ke? hehehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana selalu memberikan review! thank you! thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Stress

Fang terbau donut lobak merah di dalam rumahnya. Bau aroma itu menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya dan membuatkan perutnya bergelora. Dia menutup laptopnya dan terus ke keluar dari bilik. Dia mengikut bau itu datang dari arah mana. Fang menghidu lagi bau kesedapan donut lobak merah itu. Bau itu datang dari dapur, Fang cepat-cepat turun ke bawah dan terus ke dapur. Mata dia terbeliak besar kerana terdapat banyak donut lobak merah yang masih lagi hangat. Kaizo telah membuatkan donut kegemaran adiknya dari pagi tadi lagi

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Tangan dia sedikit lagi hendak mengambil salah satu donut tersebut tetapi Kaizo menepuk tangan adiknya "ABANGGGGGGG!" menjerit Fang kerana menghalang dia mengambil donut tersebut

"Kau tidak boleh makan donut tersebut kerana kau kena tunggu kawan-kawan kau sampai dulu"

"Kawan-kawan adik?" Fang mula berfikir, bila masa dia ada ajak kawan-kawan dia datang ke sini "Adik tak ajak pun dia orang datang sini"

"Hmm.. kau lupalah tu" Fang cuba fikirkan balik. Semalam dia buat apa? Apasal dia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang semalam. Seperti ada sesuatu cuba sembunyikan memori Fang tentang semalam "Kau tak perlu nak fikirkan sangat, kau pergi buka pintu. Kawan kau sudah pun sampai" Fang baru sahaja sedar ada ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Dia terus keluar dari dapur yang berbau wangi donut kegemaran dia. Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan nampak muka kawan-kawan dia yang kelihatan marah. Bukan sahaja marah tetapi ada kesan-kesan luka di badan mereka. Tangan kiri Boboiboy kena balut, kaki Gopal patah dan dia terpaksa menggunakan tongkat, pipi Yaya ada kesan luka dan kepala Ying pula kena balut

"Err.. kenapa dengan korang semua ni?" tanya Fang

"KENAPA KAU TANYA?! Kau tak ingat ke apa yang berlaku semalam" kata Boboiboy sambil masuk ke dalam rumah

"Dey! apasal kau tak ingat pula? Kau yang buat, lepas tu buat-buat lupa pulak" marah Gopal

"Entahnya si Fang ni.. nah! Ambik ni, aku buatkan kuih untuk kita semua" Yaya berikan satu bekas makanan yang penuh dengan kuih karipap

"Apalah si cacak ni, boleh pulak buat-buat lupa" Ying masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang rasa begitu pelik sekali, kenapa dia tidak ingat apa-apa kejadian semalam? Apa yang berlaku semalam? Kenapa mereka semua tercedera dia tapi diri dia sahaja yang selamat? Macam-macam persoalan yang timbul di dalam pemikiran dia

* * *

 _Semuanya berlaku hanya kerana anak patung penguin. Fang dan kawan-kawannya pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis untuk pergi ke sebuah karnival yang telah dibuka semenjak semalam lagi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir karnival itu sebelum ianya berpindah ke tempat lain. Fang sangat teruja melihat karnival itu kerana terdapat pelbagai aktiviti yang menarik ada di situ. Gopal teruja sebab ada pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada. Yaya dan Ying teruja sebab mereka boleh belajar mengenai tentang sesuatu yang baru dan Boboiboy pula, dia rasa teruja sedikit kerana dia pernah pergi ke karnival seperti ini sebelum ini. Mereka pergi ke gerai-gerai kecil yang ada pelbagai jenis permainan. Mereka cuba dari satu permainan ke satu permainan sehinggalah mereka terserempak dengan trio huru-hara. Faye telah pun pindah ke Pulau Rintis dan sekarang dia duduk di rumah Fang dan Kaizo dan dia juga akan masuk ke sekolah bersama dengan sepupu dia iaitu Fang_

 _"WAH! Korang pun ada!" kata Lily "BOBOIBOY! Jomlah main game ni! main tembak-tembak itik! Kalau Boboiboy dapat tembak itik paling banyak nanti dapat hadiah teddy bear besar!" kata Lily sambil mengheret Boboiboy ke gerai permainan menembak itik mainan_

 _"Kasihan Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Lily tu asyik nak berkepit sahaja dengan Boboiboy"_

 _"Biarkan lah dia, siapa suruh nak jadi lebih popular daripada aku" kata Fang_

 _"Bukan kau sudah kurang bersaing dengan Boboiboy tentang popularity ke?" Fang tersengih kepada Yaya_

 _"Hehehe... tapi selamat aku tiada peminat pelik macam Lily tu. Peminat setia aku tetap si penguin comel iaitu Rizu!"_

 _"Apasal Rizu tidak ikut kita orang hari ini?" tanya Ying secara tiba-tiba. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat Boboiboy sedang menembak itik mainan. Lily begitu semangat lagi memberikan kata-kata semangat kepada Boboiboy supaya mereka menang dalam permainan itu dan juga, boleh menang teddy bear besar_

 _"Rizu ada check-up hari ini dekat hospital. Jadi dia tak dapat nak pergi ke karnival dengan kita semua" Fang mengeluh "Kalau dia ada, tentu lagi seronok"_

 _"Hah! Apa kata kau cuba menangkan sesuatu untuk dia" Yaya heret Fang ke gerai permainan lain. Ying dan Gopal ikut mereka ke sebuah gerai permainan yang tidak jauh dari Boboiboy dan Lily. Di situ, mereka cuma perlu baling bola masukkan ke dalam bakul. Ada tiga jenis bakul dalam berbeza warna. Bakul warna biru dapat 5 markah, bakul warna merah dapat 50 markah dan bakul warna kuning pula dapat 100 markah tetapi bakul itu kecil bukannya besar. Fang hanya dapat 5 percubaan sahaja_

 _"Semoga berjaya" kata Ying_

 _"Terima kasih" kata Fang "Aku akan cuba dapatkan anak patung penguin tu!" Anak patung penguin itu sudah menjadi sasaran dia tetapi dia perlu dapatkan 200 markah untuk mendapatkan anak patung penguin itu. Fang mengambil satu bola dan pandang tepat ke arah bakul berwarna kuning. Dia akan gunakan teknik skill bola keranjang dia dan lalu dia baling dan terus masuk ke dalam bakul kuning itu "HAH! Lagi 100 sahaja lagi!"_

 _"Kau jangan nak berlagak sangat, nanti tak dapat. Baru kau tahu" kata Yaya_

 _"Entahnya" Gopal sibuk pula "Kalau tak dapat, nanti bad mood. Lepas tu nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal, yang jadi mangsa aku juga" Fang cuba tenangkan diri. Dia tidak mahu ketenangan dia diganggu oleh Gopal. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan menang anak patung penguin itu. Fang pejamkan mata dia sebentar dan terus membuka matanya, lalu dia baling bola itu terus ke arah bakul kuning tetapi tidak masuk ke dalam bakul tersebut_

 _"Isk! Terlepas pulak" marah Fang_

 _"Haiyaa.. jangan marah-marah maaa. Kau ada 3 lagi percubaan" kata Ying_

 _Fang berikan tumpuan sepenuhnya tetapi dia terdengar seseorang sedang kunyah kerepek pisang di belakangnya. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lily sedang peluk teddy bear besar dan tangan kanannya menyuap dirinya dengan kerepek pisang. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu baling bola yang ke 3 tetapi bola itu masuk ke dalam bakul berwarna biru. Aura-aura kegelapan dia mulai keluar dan dia rasa dirinya hendak mengamuk_

 _"Takut pula aku tengok si Fang ni" bisik Gopal_

 _"Fang, kau boleh buat punya" Fang terdengar suara kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy_

 _"Ha ah, aku pasti yang kau boleh dapatkan anak patung penguin itu" kata Yaya_

 _Fang rasa lega sedikit apabila mendengar kata-kata semangat dari kawan dia. Terus aura-aura kegelapan dia hilang. Fang mengambil bola yang ke 4, dia perhatikan bakul yang berwarna kuning itu dengan penuh fokus "Aku akan pastikan anak patung penguin itu menjadi milik aku" bisik Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia terdengar lagi Lily sedang kunyah kerepek pisang dengan begitu kuat sekali. Dia cuba tenangkan dirinya dan fokuskan kepada bakul kuning itu_

 _"DEY! Cepatlah baling bola tu!"_

 _"KAU SENYAP BOLEH TAKKK!" Fang begitu geram sekali, dia baling bola itu tetapi bola itu tidak masuk ke dalam bakul kuning tersebut. Nampaknya tinggal satu sahaja bola lagi. Aura-aura kegelapan Fang datang balik. Dia rasa dia ingin mengamuk di situ tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya. Dia menarik nafas dan lepaskan_

 _"Kenapa dengan si landak? Dari tadi baling asyik tak masuk aje, kata handal dalam bola keranjang" Fang berkerut-kerut dahinya dengan kata-kata Lily tadi_

 _"Biarkan ajelah si landak tu, dia tengah marah sebab bola dia baling asyik tak kena sasaran yang dia nak" muncul suara Bella "Dia tu kan belagak, bila tak masuk. Mulalah rasa nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal"_

 _"WEI! KORANG SEMUA BOLEH DIAM TAK!" Terus pengunjung di karnival di situ berhenti kerana terkejut dengan kemarahan Fang "Senyap pun" Fang mengambil bola yang terakhir dan fokuskan kepada bakul kuning itu. Dia terdengar lagi kunyahan kerepek pisang dari Lily. Aura-aura kegelapan dia mula hendak menutup seluruh tubuh badan Fang. Pengunjung-pengunjung yang ada di situ, mulai takut melihat Fang yang sedikit lagi nak jadi hantu bayang_

 _"Fang, janganlah terlampau marah sangat. Cuba kau tenangkan diri" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Macam mana aku nak tenang kalau aku asyik dengar bunyi bising dalam mulut Lily tu" Fang sudah bertukar menjadi hantu bayang. Pekerja di permainan itu mula takut melihat Fang_

 _"Dik, adik ambik ajelah anak patung penguin ni. Jangan marah-marah yea, abang bagi percuma aje" kata pekerja itu. Terus Fang mengambil anak patung penguin itu tetapi dia masih lagi dalam keadaan hantu bayang. Fang beredar dari situ sambil menahan kemarahan dia. Tiada siapa yang berani untuk menegur dia atau datang dekat dengan dia "Menakutkan betul kawan kamu tu"_

 _"Maaf abang, dia tu memang macam tu. Panas baran, suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih. Mereka semua terus mencari Fang tetapi mereka tidak tahu dia berada di mana sehinggalah Faye nampak sepupu dia sedang bermain permainan memancing itik. Hantu bayang dia sudah hilang tapi dia kelihatan ceria pula_

 _"Aik, tadi marah-marah. Sekarang sudah gembira balik. Apa sudah jadi dengan dia tu" kata Ying_

 _"Entah-entah dia jadi tak betul" kata Gopal "Takut betul aku dengan dia tu. Apalah nasib ku dapat kawan yang serba tak betul" mengeluh Gopal. Mereka terus pergi ke arah Fang untuk melihat dia_

 _"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Aku ok aje, Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil mengangkat itik mainan yang dia telah dapat tangkap "Aku cuba nak menang anak patung penguin tu" Suara Fang ceria semacam. Takut pula mereka dengar suara ceria dia yang begitu_

 _"Tapi, bukan ke kau sudah dapat anak patung penguin tadi?"_

 _"Ala Boboiboy.. aku nak menang semua anak patung penguin yang ada dekat sini! SEMUA PENGUIN INI AKAN MENJADI MILIK AKU! HAHAAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!" Fang ketawa besar di situ. Dia terus melihat nombor di bawah itik mainan itu dan ternyata ianya adalah nombor 5 dan dia memengangi sebuah set alat menulis tetapi dia tidak puas hati, dia akan dapatkan hadiah nombor satu iaitu anak patung penguin_

 _"Sah si landak ni tak betul" kata Lily "Jomlah Bella, Faye.. kita pergi ke tempat lain"_

 _"Fang, kenapa kau nak menang anak patung penguin dekat karnival ni? Bagilah orang lain menang pula, kau sudah pun dapat satu kan" kata Yaya tetapi Fang hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itik-itik mainan itu. Semuanya sedang bergerak-gerak di dalam air. Dia rasa terhibur pula dan lalu dia teringatkan tentang abang dia_

 _"HAH! Aku kena belikan sesuatu untuk abang aku! AKU BELIKAN ANAK PATUNG PENGUIN!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Jom korang! Kita main anak panah pula. Bolehlah aku letupkan semua belon dekat sini!" Dia terus ke tempat lain pula. Boboiboy takut pula dengar Fang cakap letupkan belon tetapi dia perlu beranikan diri demi keselamatan kawan baik dia. Mereka ikut sahaja kemana Fang hendak pergi. Fang berhenti di sebuah gerai permainan. Ia perlu memanah anak panah ke salah satu belon kecil yang tergantung di dinding. Boboiboy rasa lega kerana belon di situ hanya kecil sahaja_

 _"Boboiboy, kau mulakan dulu! Kita ada 5 percubaan sahaja. Lepas kau, aku pula.. lepas tu Gopal, Yaya dan Ying" Suara Fang ceria sahaja. Mereka mulai risau dengan kawan mereka_

 _"Fang, apa kata kita balik rumah. Korang hantar kau balik"_

 _"Ala Boboiboy, aku tak nak balik. Aku nak menang penguin besar tu!" Fang tunjuk anak patung penguin yang lebih besar, lebih gebu dan lebih comel daripada yang dia dapat sebelum ini "Rizu mesti suka!" Boboiboy rasa dahi Fang "Kenapa? kau ingat aku demam yea. Aku tak demam lah, aku ok aje ni"_

 _"Hmmmm... macam mana ni?" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying_

 _"Aku rasa baik kita perhatikan dia dulu. Aku takut nanti dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal"_

 _"Yolah, aku setuju dengan Yaya" kata Ying. Jadi mereka ikut sahaja dengan kehendak Fang yang ceria semacam dan tiba-tiba sahaja perangai macam budak kecil. Boboiboy melihat Fang dan terus dia cuba memanah salah satu belon kecil itu. Kalau terkena dan keluarnya satu kad menang, mereka akan dapat memenangi anak patung penguin itu tetapi malangnya sasaran Boboiboy tidak kena mana-mana belon kecil. Giliran Fang pula. Dia perhatikan sahaja belon mana yang patut dia letupkan sehinggalah dia nampak belon berwarna biru di bahagian hujung sekali. Fang melepaskan anak panahnya dan ianya tepat terkena belon biru itu. Apa yang mereka tidak sangkakan, Fang telah berjaya memenangi anak patung penguin itu_

 _"WAH! Taniah Fang! TANIAH!" kata Boboiboy "Sekarang kau sudah ada dua anak patung penguin. Jom kita pergi ke tempat lain pula" Tetapi Fang tidak berganjat. Dia tersenyum sinis secara tiba-tiba "Fang?"_

 _"Macam mana ni Boboiboy?" bisik Gopal_

 _"AKU NAK MENANG LAGI ANAK PATUNG PENGUIN!" Fang berlari ke tempat lain bersama dengan dua anak patung penguin yang dia dapat tadi "PENGUIN PENGUIN PENGUIN!" menjerit Fang sambil mencari anak patung penguin yang ada di karnival itu. Lalu dia ternampak Faye dan Bella sedang mencuba nasib dengan satu permainan masukkan gelung ke dalam kayu kecil_

 _"PENGUIN LAGIIIII!" Terkejut mereka berdua_

 _"WOI! YANG KAU NI APASAL!" marah Bella kerana dia terbalik gelung dia ke tempat lain dan itu adalah gelung dia yang terakhir. Fang hiraukan sahaja Bella dan lalu dia mencuba nasibnya untuk memenangi anak patung penguin lagi "Kau ni dengar ke tak?"_

 _"Kau pegang penguin-penguin ni" Fang terus berikan penguin-penguinnya kepada Bella dan suruh dia pegang buat sementara. Bella dan Faye rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang_

 _"Fang? kau ni ok ke? atau kau termakan sesuatu sampai jadi macam bukan sepupu aku" Faye rasa risau dengan sepupu dia_

 _"Aku ok! Cuba tengok ni!" Fang baling kesemua gelungnya dan akhirnya, dia menang lagi anak patung penguin "PENGUUINNNNNN!" Dia mengambil anak penguin di tangan pekerja itu dan terus merampas anak patung penguin dari tangan Bella "Terima kasih!" Fang terus mencari anak patung penguin yang seterusnya_

 _"FANGGGGGG!" Boboiboy mengejar Fang tetapi Fang tidak dengar "Aduh, kenapa dengan kawan aku ni"_

 _"Hmmm.. aku rasa dia tengah stress tu" kata Faye_

 _"Stress? Stress sebab apa pula?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Hah! Aku tahu.. dia stress sebab mainan yang mula-mula dia main tadi, asyik banyak sangat gangguan sampai buatkan dia stress. Bila dia stress, dia akan menahan kemarahan dia dan lepas tu korang tahulah apa akan terjadi kan. Dia akan menjadi tak betul tapi kita tak kan nak biarkan dia macam tu sahaja" kata Yaya_

 _"Ala, bagi aje dia donut lobak merah" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia_

 _"Haiyaa.. mana nak cari donut lobak merah dekat karnival ni. Aku tengok tiada siapa yang jual donut tu"_

 _"SIAPA KATA TAKDE! LILY THE AWESOME SENTIASA SIMPAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH DI DALAM BEG! Ini untuk kecemasan sahaja. Kecemasan kalau si landak tu mengamuk tapi Lily tengok dia tak mengamuk pun" muncul Lily dengan sebungkus kerepek pisang dia "Biarkanlah dia ceria semacam. Lily suka tengok dia ceria macam orang gila daripada mengamuk tak tentu pasal macam orang gila"_

 _"Dey! Dia tu kalau ceria macam tu, mesti dia akan buat kerja gila punya! Sebab itu kita orang sebagai kawan baik dia yang tak pernah jadi gila macam dia, kenalah hantar dia balik rumah. Nanti abang dia boleh betulkan balik adik dia yang tak betul tu"_

 _"Oh begitu.. hmmmm" Bella cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Macam mana korang tenangkan dia?"_

 _"Donut lobak merah" kata Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying serentak_

 _"PENGUINNNNNNNNN!" mereka semua terdengar jeritan Fang yang tidak jauh dari situ. Mereka pandang sesama sendiri dan terus pergi mencari Fang. Lily sudah siap-siap keluarkan donut lobak merah dari beg sandangnya. Mereka semua berpecah untuk mencari Fang dengan lebih cepat. Lily ikut Boboiboy kemana sahaja dia pergi. Dia ingin beraksi lagi dengan Boboiboy seperti mana di dalam mimpi Fang_

 _"Wei, apasal kau ikut aku pula? Kan aku suruh berpecah tadi"_

 _"Tapi.. aku nak juga ikut kau!" kata Lily dengan senyuman lebar "Oh yea, aku namakan teddy bear ni Boboiboy tapi harap-harap teddy bear ni jangan jadi macam dalam mimpi si landak. Seram aku" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit_

 _"BOBOIBOY! LILY! SINI!" Mereka belok ke tepi kerana Yaya memanggil mereka_

 _"Kenapa Yaya?" Yaya terus tunjuk Fang berada di atas ferris wheel sambil berdiri. Ramai yang takut melihat Fang berdiri di dalam tempat ferris wheel kerana tempat duduk itu tiada dinding, cuma ada tempat duduk dan pemegangnya sahaja "Ini sudah kes teruk"_

 _"WUUU! Berani betul si landak tu" kata Lily "LANDAK AKU ADA DONUT LOBAK MERAH! KAU NAK?" Jerit Lily secara tiba-tiba_

 _"DONUT LOBAK MERAHHHHH!" Dia baling anak-anak patung penguin dan terus meloncat-loncat di atas ferris wheel itu. Yaya terbang untuk menangkap anak-anak patung penguin. Dia terbang ke arah Fang_

 _"Fang, duduk diam-diam. Nanti kau juga yang jatuh" tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja "Fang, kau stress kan. Apa kata kau duduk diam-diam, nanti bila kau sampai dekat bawah. Kita orang bawa kau pergi beli donut lobak merah ok dan buku latihan matematik"_

 _"DONUT LOBAK MERAH! HELANG BAYANG!" Fang terus menunggang helang bayang dia dan terus dia pergi huru harakan karnival itu. "PENGUIN GERGASI BAYANGGGGGG!" Sebuah penguin bayang besar muncul di tengah-tengah karnival itu "MARI KITA BERSERONOK!" Semua menjadi takut dan cemas dengan kemunculan penguin gergasi. Ramai yang menjerit dan lari lintang pukang. Ada yang sempat berselfie sekali_

 _"ALAMAK! Kita kena keluarkan orang-orang dekat sini jauh dari penguin tu!" kata Boboiboy. Dia dan Lily pergi selamatkan orang ramai daripada kena pijak dengan penguin bayang tersebut. Penguin gergasi itu telah menghancurkan beberapa gerai yang ada di situ. Tangan Boboiboy terkena sebatang kayu yang sudah dipatahkan oleh penguin bayang. Lily sempat mengelakkan diri. Fang ketawa besar di atas helang bayangnya_

 _"Hahahahahaahahaahahaaaaaa! Lagi penguin lagi!" Fang tergelak-gelak sampai dia tidak sedar diri dia sedikit lagi nak jatuh dari helang bayang dia "Heheheheheheheeee!.. arghhhhh!" Fang terjatuh dari helang bayang dia tetapi dia sempat di tangkap oleh penguin bayang. Helang bayang dia terus hilang "Oh penguin ku! Terima kasih"_

 _"FANGGGG! HENTIKAN KEGILAAN KAU NI!" Boboiboy menjerit di bawah. Dia hiraukan kesan luka di tangannya "Aku tiada pilihan lain! BOBOIBOY GEMPA! GOLUMN TANAH!"_

 _"WOAHH! Golumn tanah versu penguin gergasi bayang!" Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat dua gergasi berdiri tegak di hadapan masing-masing. Fang di dalam pelukan penguin bayang, dia rasa sangat teruja pula_

 _"WAH! Penguin! Jom main dengan dia!" kata Fang dengan nada ceria dia_

 _"Aduh" Gempa menepuk dahinya "Dia ajak pergi main pulak" Gempa sabar sahaja. Dia tidak boleh menyerang penguin bayang itu kerana Fang berada di dalam pelukan penguin tersebut "Tak kan nak ajak main pulak" Penguin bayang itu berlari ke arah golum tanah dan terus memeluk golum tanah dengan kepak dia lagi sebelah. Fang pun turut peluk golum tanah tersebut_

 _"Errrr... main peluk-peluk pula" kata Gopal_

 _"FANG! BAIK KAU HILANGKAN PENGUIN KAU!" marah Ying_

 _"FANG! BAIK KAU SEDARKAN DIRI KAU, SEBELUM AKU PANGGIL ABANG KAU!" Faye pula marah kepada Fang_

 _"Fang, kalau kau stress. Bukan begini caranya" muncul Yaya di hadapan Fang dengan anak-anak patung penguni nya_

 _"Habis tu! Korang nak aku mengamuklah yea!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang berubah menjadi marah "SERANG DIA!" Fang menyuruh penguin dia menyerang golumn tanah. Mereka bertolak-tolakan dan penguin bayang terlanggar ferris wheel dan menyebabkan ferris wheel itu terjatuh di atas gerai. Mereka semua elakkan diri daripada terkena golumn tanah dan penguin bayang tetapi malangnya kaki Gopal terkena tiang besi, kepala Ying terkena sesuatu dan menyebabkan luka dan pipi Yaya terkena sesuatu yang terbang ke arah dia. Keadaan menjadi lebih teruk dan lebih huru-hara. Pengunjung-pengunjung di situ semuanya sudah lari dari situ, yang tinggal hanyalah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily_

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Fang ketawa sinis di dalam pelukan penguin_

 _"Maaf Fang! Maaf penguin! TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya menumbuk penguin bayang itu dan penguin bayang itu terjatuh kebelakang. Fang cepat-cepat hilangkan penguin itu_

 _"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Golumn tanah berlari untuk selamatkan Fang tetapi Fang sempat di sambut oleh Kaizo. Fang di pegang oleh abangnya dan Fang mula meracau "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU NAK LEPASKAN TEKANAN SAHAJA!" Kaizo peluk adiknya dan terus tidurkan dia dengan lagu tidur Fang. Gempa terus hilangkan golumn tanah dan kembalikan dia kepada Boboiboy yang biasa. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily berlari ke arah Kaizo. Boboiboy terpaksa menolong Gopal kerana kaki dia tidak dapat bergerak dengan sempurna dan laju_

 _"Abang Kaizo, dia ok ke?" tanya Faye_

 _"Dia ok sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil mendukung adiknya "Terima kasih kerana menghubungi aku"_

 _"Sama-sama" kata Faye_

 _"Nah Kapten Kaizo, barang si Fang" Yaya berikan anak-anak patung penguin kepada Kaizo_

 _"Penguin?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya sambil mengambil ketiga-tiga anak patung penguin itu_

 _"Dia tiba-tiba jadi macam tu sebab stress" kata Boboiboy "Stress sebab ada gangguan masa dia cuba nak menang anak patung penguin ni. Dia nak menang sebab nak bagi Rizu anak patung penguin" Kaizo tidak berkata apa dan terus dia beredar dari situ sambil mendukung Fang dan memeluk penguin-penguin tersebut_

 _"Habis musnah karnival ni" Boboiboy melihat sekelilingnya. Memang hancur teruk tetapi mereka terpaksa pergi ke hospital kerana kaki Gopal, tangan Boboiboy, kepala Ying dan pipi Yaya tercedera tetapi paling malang sekali ialah Gopal kerana kaki dia patah_

* * *

Fang tersengih kepada kawan-kawan dia. Baru dia teringat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia tidak ingat apa yang berlaku semalam akibat dia terlampau tekanan sangat sampai membuatkan diri dia bukan diri dia yang sebenarnya dan memori dia terpadam untuk seketika sehinggalah mereka membuka cerita tersebut

"Maaf kawan-kawan. Aku tak sengaja semalam" kata Fang "Aku pun tak tahu macam mana diri aku boleh berkelakuan begitu"

"Lain kali janganlah terlampau stress sangat lagipun anak patung penguin tu kau boleh beli sahajakan" kata Boboiboy

"Entahlah, agaknya aku nak menang sangat sampai stress jadinya" Muka Fang menjadi sedih. Kawan-kawan dia tidak marahi dia lagi kerana Fang sudah pun meminta maaf kepada mereka. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dengan pinggan penuh dengan donut lobak merah

"Baru kau ingat apa kau buat semalam" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Fang angguk sahaja "Sudah! Jangan nak bersedih sangat, kawan-kawan kau sudah pun maafkan kau"

"Terima kasih semua" kata Fang "Oh yea, mana penguin-penguin adik semalam?"

"Abang sudah berikan kepada Rizu semalam" terus Fang peluk abangnya "Jangan nak bermanja sangat dengan abang. Kau pergi makan donut lobak merah yang abang sudah buatkan. Abang nak pergi ke kapal angkasa" Kaizo tolak adiknya dan terus keluar dari rumah. Dia terkejut melihat Rizu berdiri di depan rumah sambil makan kerepek pisang

"Abang Paizo nak pergi mana?"

"Abang nak pergi latihan tempur"

"Pizu nak ikut boleh?" tanya Rizu dengan muka comel dia

"Ermmm.. Rizu masuk sahaja ke dalam. Si Pang tu mesti nak jumpa Rizu"

"Baik!" Rizu terus pergi ke pintu rumah dan lalu dia tersenyum sinis. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo sedang menghubungi Lahap. Rizu itu bukanlah Rizu yang sebenarnya tetapi dia adalah musuh Fang sewaktu sekolah dulu iaitu Robin. Dia telah kembali dan mempunyai kuasa baru. Dia boleh berubah menjadi sesiapa yang dia nak. Dia datang dekat kepada Kaizo untuk menggunakan kuasa lama dia. Dia telah menyamar menjadi Kaizo sebelum ini. Dia telah memperdayakan Lahap dan terus Lahap mengambil dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa, lalu Robin mencuri jam kuasa lama dia

Rizu terus berubah menjadi Robin dan secara senyap dia letakkan kedua belah tapak tangannya di kepala Kaizo. Dia terus gunakan kuasanya untuk membuatkan Kaizo tidak sedarkan diri. Kaizo terus rebah di atas tanah. Robin tersenyum sinis "Jaga kau, Kaizo"

* * *

 **Lalalalaalalalala... kesian Kaizo xD hahahahahaa~**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Nur Alya - Emmy itu kena tunggu dulu :) baru author akan beritahu**

 **Lavender - Hehehe.. Emmy tu, nanti author akan beritahu xD for now, biarkan jadi misteri**

 **Sofy pinkie - bukan landak nak abang dia jatuh tapi roh jahat yang rasuk landak, nak Kaizo tu jatuh xD hehehe**

 **AN4 - Nanti AN akan tahu juga siapa Emmy tu xD**

 **miss blank - Lynna memang cuba untuk lupakan tetapi masa silam dia kadang-kadang menghantui diri dia :( i will always keep writing!**

 **Fangcool - author memang serabut pun xD musim ke 3 ni biar author seksa kesemuanya! musim ke 2 asyik si Fang aje kan kan kan.. hehehe**

 **intan - nanti author buatkan profile dia orang tapi.. apa intan nak tahu tentang mereka semua?**

 **silent reader - hai arai! panggil saya author Lynz! taniah kerana berjaya memberikan review! yeahhh! jangan malu-malu kalau nak review :3 author sebenarnya suka baca-baca review, panjang ke pendek ke, merapu ke.. semuanya buat author bersemangat nak menulis :D cakap pasal cik mimpi dan mister mimpi, rasa rindu pula dengan mereka berdua :( rasa sunyi pula.. where are you?! don't worry, author akan sentiasa membalas semua review reader author :D thank you kerana selalu baca fanfic author :3 and thank you for your support! Kalau boleh, review lah lagi.. jangan malu-malu, author alu-alukan semua reader author untuk review fanfic ini :D tapi author tak memaksa~**

 **Lily - LILY! JANGAN KETAWA BEGITU LAGI! (Goyang-goyang badan Lily supaya roh jahat itu keluar!) Rizu terima kasih kerana memperterjemahkan untuk author.. sayang Rizu! emmy tu watak baru :3 tapi author akan beritahu tentang dia lagi dalam chapter lain**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	5. Ilusi

**Welcome back my fellow readers! hai hai hai!**

 **Nampaknya ramai sangat nak tengok author pergi seksa Boboiboy.. hmm.. nanti author akan fikirkan xD**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi berikan review! thank you sebab selalu berikan sokongan kepada author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ilusi

"Mana abang ni" Fang asyik melihat luar tingkap rumahnya. Kaizo dari siang tadi sampai sekarang tidak pulang ke rumah dan adiknya menjadi risau. Faye juga risau dengan abang sepupunya. Dia melihat jam, sekarang sudah masuk pukul 11:00 malam. Semua penghuni Pulau Rintis sudah pun masuk tidur, yang tinggal pun beberapa orang sahaja yang masih belum lagi tidur. Fang bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu

"Fang, kau tak hubungi Lahap ke?" tanya Faye "Entah-entah abang kau ada dekat kapal angkasa. Sibuk sangat dengan latihan tempur sampai terlupa nak balik rumah"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau. Macam mana aku boleh lupa nak hubungi Lahap" Fang terus menghubungi Lahap menggunakan jam kuasanya

"Kau risau sangat tentang abang kau sampai lupa nak tanya orang lain di mana abang kau" Faye senyum sendiri sambil melihat Fang yang begitu risau tentang abangnya. Dia sudah duduk di sini beberapa kali dan dia nampak keakraban mereka berdua. Setiap hari mereka makin lama makin rapat, walaupun ada pergaduhan sedikit daripada mereka. Faye rasa sangat senang hati melihat mereka tetapi dia akan menjadi risau jika salah satu mereka menjadi tidak menentu jikalau Fang ataupun Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja hilang

"Lahap, abang aku ada dekat situ tak?"

"Maaf Pang, kapten tiada di sini tapi siang tadi dia ada menghubungi aku. Masa aku tiba dekat bumi, dia tiada pula. Jadi aku rasa pelik, kapten main-main dengan aku ke?"

"Pelik aku.." kata Fang "Terima kasih Lahap" Fang terus memutuskan panggilan mereka "Pelik aku.. tak pernah abang aku buat perkara main-main dekat Lahap. Dia tu jenis serius"

"Tapi.. tak kan dia tiba-tiba sahaja hilang. Mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat abang Kaizo"

"Kalau betul kata kau, aku perlu mencari abang aku" Fang terus membuka pintu rumahnya untuk pergi mencari abang dia

"Nanti dulu!" Fang berhenti dan lihat sepupunya "Kau sudah cuba menghubungi abang kau?"

"Sudah, banyak kali aku cuba tetapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan aku" Faye pergi ke arah Fang dan pegang kedua belah bahu dia

"Kita akan cari abang Kaizo bersama tapi sekarang ni, kalau perlu rehat. Esok pagi kau akan kelihatan segar dan pemikiran kau tak kan bercelaru seperti sekarang"

"Tapi aku kena cari abang aku sekarang!" Fang menolak bahu tangan Faye dari bahu dia. Lalu dia terus keluar dari rumah tersebut untuk mencari abangnya. Dia tidak akan balik ke rumah selagi dia tidak jumpa abang dia "Adik akan cari abang sampai jumpa" bisik Fang. Faye melihat Fang keluar dari pintu pagar tersebut dan berdoa agar Fang dapat mencari abangnya

"Kalau pagi esok Fang tak balik-balik juga, aku akan beritahu kawan-kawan dia dan juga kak Lynna"

* * *

 _"Selamat pagi Kaizo" Kaizo membuka matanya dan nampak wajah ibunya yang ceria itu "Kaizo hari ini nak sarapan pagi apa? Ibu akan buatkan untuk kamu"_

 _"Ibu?" Kaizo melihat sekeliling biilik itu. Adakah ini adalah mimpi? atau dia termasuk ke dalam masa silam dia? Tapi kenapa badan dia sudah dewasa "Ibu ke ni?"_

 _"Kenapa Kaizo? Ini ibu kamu" Ibu Kaizo mengutip semua baju-baju kotor anaknya yang bersepah di atas lantai "Kaizo? Kenapa kamu melihat ibu dengan muka pelik?" Kaizo tidak pasti adakah ini kenyataan? Kalau betul pun, ibu dia sudah lama meninggal dunia. Siapa perempuan yang menyamar menjadi ibu dia? "Kaizo?" panggil ibunya_

 _"Ibu, ini ibu atau musuh Kaizo?"_

 _"Kenapa kamu cakap begitu dengan ibu. Ini ibu kamu" Keiko mengelengkan kepala "Kaizo mimpi lagi ni. Kamu pergi mandi dulu, ibu siapkan sarapan pagi. Lepas sarapan nanti, Kaizo boleh hantar Fang ke sekolah" Terus Kaizo keluar dari katil untuk mencari adiknya. Keiko semakin hairan dengan perangai pelik anaknya "PANGGGG!" panggil Kaizo_

 _"Yea abang" Fang di dalam bilik tidurnya sedang memakai baju sekolah. Dia membutangkan bajunya dan nampak abangnya masuk ke dalam bilik dia "Abang nak apa?"_

 _"Pang, kita kena pergi dari sini. Itu bukan ibu kita! Ada orang menyamar sebagai dia"_

 _"Isk abang ni, ada ke patut cakap ibu macam itu pula" kata Fang "Itu ibu kita yang sebenarnya"_

 _"Bukan! Ibu kita sudah lama meninggal dunia! Ibu dan ayah kita di bunuh oleh Ratu Lily!" Fang terkejut dengan suara garang abangnya tetapi dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata abangnya. Dia berundur kerana takut melihat abangnya_

 _"Abang! Kenapa abang cakap ibubapa kita sudah meninggal dunia pula! ABANG SUDAH GILA KE!" Fang pandang ke arah abangnya dengan muka marah dia "Abang tak sayangkan ibu dan ayah ke? ABANG SANGGUP CAKAP MEREKA SUDAH MATI! KENAPA DENGAN ABANG NI?!"_

 _"ABANG TAK GILA! APA YANG ABANG KATAKAN ADALAH BENAR!"_

 _"Sudahlah abang! Abang mesti mimpi lagi yang abang adalah penjaga galaxy, pahlawan terhandal konon, duduk dekat planet lain, tinggalkan adik sorang-sorang.. hebat betul mimpi abang tu, boleh jadi penulis yang terkenal. Kenapa abang tak tulis sahaja cerita abang tu, boleh abang jadi famous kan daripada merapu cakap ibu dan ayah mati" Fang terus mengambil beg sekolahnya dan keluar dari bilik tidurnya_

 _"PANGG!" Fang hiraukan sahaja panggilan abangnya. Kaizo mula keliru, kenapa adik dia cakap begitu pulak? Adakah selama ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja? Tak, tak mungkin. Ini mesti ada musuh cuba untuk mengelirukan pemikiran dia, fikir Kaizo. Dia keluar dari bilik adiknya. Keiko sudah berdiri di depan pintu bilik Fang dengan muka marah. Kaizo sebelum ini pernah nampak marah ibunya tetapi tidak seperti ini_

 _"Kaizo! Kenapa bergaduh dengan adik pagi-pagi ni? Kau nak cari masalah dengan dia ke?" Tetapi Kaizo hanya berjalan ke tepi dan terus ke dapur. Dia tidak rasakan itu adalah ibu dia "KAIZO! KENAPA TIDAK JAWAP PERTANYAAN IBU?" Kaizo melihat gambar gambar yang telah digantung di dinding rumah. Semuanya gambar dia dan Fang dari bayi sehinggalah umur dia sekarang ini. Kaizo pejamkan mata, cuba untuk bangunkan dirinya dari mimpi ini tetapi apabila dia buka mata dia balik, dia masih lagi ada di situ_

 _"Kaizo" panggil ayahnya "Kenapa kamu bergaduh dengan adik tadi?"_

 _"Takde apa-apa, hanya bergaduh perkara biasa sahaja" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius_

 _"Hmm.. kamu berdua suka sangat bergaduh tetapi masih lagi akrab" Ayahnya sentuh sedikit bahu Kaizo dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Kaizo mengikut ayahnya masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia terkejut melihat Mikey sedang bergelak ketawa bersama adiknya. Mikey tidak nampak seperti orang sudah mati, dia kelihatan sihat dan hidup. Kaizo tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak sekarang ini. Dia hanya berdiri di situ sahaja "Mikey apa khabar hari ini?" tanya Kai sambil duduk di kerusi_

 _"Saya ok sahaja uncle" Mikey ambil roti bakar Fang yang baru sahaja letak strawberry jam dan lalu makan di hadapan Fang_

 _"Woi! yang kau makan roti aku kenapa?" tetapi Mikey tergelak sahaja. Fang mula naik angin tetapi selepas itu dia gelak kerana Mikey buat muka comel kepada kawannya "Abang kenapa berdiri dekat situ sahaja? Ada masalah ke? Atau abang nak ceritakan mimpi abang yang merapu tu" terus Kaizo tersedar. Dia duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sedang minum kopi_

 _"Fang, nanti abang kau temankan kita orang pergi sekolah kan?" tanya Mikey_

 _"Mestilah! Dia tak nak kita kena buli dengan budak tu"_

 _"Buli? Siapa buli adik?"_

 _"Siapa lagi, si Boboiboy dan geng-geng dia lah. Dia orang semua buli adik dan Mikey dengan menggunakan kuasa dia orang. Mentang-mentanglah dia orang ada kuasa, sesuka hati dia orang sahaja nak buli orang" Kaizo terkejut. Boboiboy buli adik dia? Bukan mereka adalah kawan ke?_

 _"Nanti ayah beritahu ibubapa dia orang ok. Fang jangan risau" kata Kai kepada anaknya_

 _"Tak habis-habis buli anak ibu tapi Fang jangan sesekali buli orang lain tau" Keiko masuk ke dalam dapur dengan wajah ceria dia_

 _"Baik ibu! Adik akan sentiasa mendengar nasihat ibu!" Keiko mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang sedang tersenyum manja itu. Tiba-tiba Kaizo rasa bahagia pula melihat kesemua keluarganya ada di situ. Hati dia rasa tenang dan aman. Mungkin selama ini adalah mimpi sahaja. Mimpi dia yang berpanjangan sampai dia terlupa tentang perkara yang sebenarnya_

 _"Jangan risau. Abang akan sentiasa melindungi adik daripada mereka"_

 _"Terima kasih abang" Fang berikan sekeping roti kepada abangnya "Abanglah abang yang terbaik untuk adik! Sayang abang" Fang senyum kepada abangnya. Lalu dia bangun dan cium pipi abangnya. Ibu dan ayah mereka terharu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua "Abang nak strawberry jam atau marmalade jam?"  
_

 _"Hmmm.. lobak merah takde?"_

 _"Mana ada lobak merah" Kaizo tergelak melihat adiknya marah sedikit. Mereka semua gelak ketawa di dalam dapur itu seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia. Kaizo rasa ini adalah reality bukannya fantasi. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia perlu tanya kepada ayahnya tentang sesuatu_

 _"Ayah kenal tak Ratu Lily?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Ayah kenal Ratu Lily tu tapi dia sudah lama di penjarakan. Kamu jangan risau, dia tidak akan menganggu planet kita" Kai senyum kepada anaknya "Kenapa kamu tanya"_

 _"Saja, ingin tahu" Kaizo terus makan rotinya. Dia melihat adiknya sedang bermain-main dengan kawan baiknya iaitu Mikey_

Tetapi itu semuanya hanyalah ilusi di pemikiran Kaizo sahaja. Robin telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengelirukan pemikiran Kaizo. Kedua belah tapak tangannya keluarkan sejenis cahaya di tepi kepala Kaizo yang terbaring di atas batu. Dia masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri. Robin sudah pandai menggunakan kuasa mindanya, ianya bukan sahaja dapat membaca atau berikan kesakitan kepada pemikiran seseorang tetapi kuasa minda itu juga dapat membuat satu ilusi di minda seseorang

"Aku akan mempergunakan kau untuk hapuskan adik kau dan juga kawan-kawan dia sekali" kata Robin dengan nada sinis dia "Tiada siapa akan dapat menghalang aku dan kau juga. Kau akan nampak aku sebagai adik kau sahaja" Robin ketawa kecil di situ "Tak lama lagi, impian aku akan tercapai. Jangan risau abang, adik buat semua ini untuk membalas dendam"

 _"Abang! Cepatlah jalan!" Fang menarik tangan abangnya. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan ke sekolah "Abang balik nanti ambik adik tak?"_

 _"Mestilah, abang tak nak tiba-tiba sahaja si Boboiboy tu buli adik secara tiba-tiba" kata Kaizo_

 _"Bestnya dapat abang macam kau, Fang. Selalu melindungi kau" kata Mikey "Kakak aku tu tahu nak keluar berjalan dengan kawan dia sahaja. Dia tidak pernah nak ambik kisah tentang aku"_

 _"Kakak kau Minako tu ke?"_

 _"Ha ah abang Kaizo" kata Mikey. Mereka belok ke kiri dan mereka sudah sampai pun di sekolah rendah Fang dan Mikey "Hari ini kita sampai sekolah awal pulak"_

 _"Ha ah lah Mikey. Bolehlah aku bersihkan kelas sepuas-puasnya tanpa di ganggu oleh Boboiboy dan geng-geng dia tu"_

 _"Ganggu kau?" Kaizo tahu suara itu dan terus pusing kebelakang. Fang dan Mikey pun turut pusing kebelakang "Kau ingat, abang kau ada dekat sini pun. Kita orang tak kan ganggu kau. Kau memang silap" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sinis dia. Kaizo terkejut dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying, mereka semua bukan diri mereka yang Kaizo kenal. Semuanya nampak seperti budak-budak samseng_

 _"Eleh, abang kau tu bukannya boleh lawan dengan kuasa kita orang" kata Gopal_

 _"Baik korang jangan ganggu adik aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Jika kau ganggu adik aku, nahas lah kamu semua nanti, FAHAM!" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja_

 _"Buang masa sahaja kau nak cari nahas dengan kita orang. Kau pun akan kalah juga nanti" Boboiboy terus beredar dari situ. Dia menolak Fang menggunakan bahunya. Yaya dan Ying kenyitkan mata mereka kepada Kaizo dan terus beredar_

 _"Beritahu abang kalau mereka ada ganggu adik. Abang akan ajar dia" kata Kaizo_

 _"Baik abang!" Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Adik akan sentiasa sayang abang"_

Robin tergelak sinis di dalam gua itu. Makin lama dia berikan ilusi kepada Kaizo, makin percaya Kaizo. Semuanya akan selesai nanti, fikir Robin "Abang jangan risau, adik tak kan benarkan mereka cederakan abang dan adik" kata Robin di dalam suara Fang "Abanglah satu-satunya adik paling sayang"

* * *

"Fang! Apa kau buat dekat depan rumah aku ni?" Boboiboy terkejut melihat Fang sedang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia nampak Fang sedang menggigil kesejukan "Kau duduk sini dari malam semalam ke?"

"Ha ah, aku cari abang aku tapi tak jumpa" Boboiboy angkat Fang yang sedang kesejukan itu. Terus dia dudukkan Fang di atas kerusi "Terima kasih, Boboiboy"

"Abang kau pergi mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak tahulah, aku cari dia satu malam tapi sampai sekarang tak jumpa" Boboiboy rasa risau pula

"Kau duduk dekat sini. Aku pergi buatkan air panas untuk kau" Boboiboy terus ke dapur dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di ruang tamu. Fang terus baring di atas kerusi kerana diri dia terlalu penat dan tenaga dia sudah pun habis. Dia tidak larat untuk mencari abangnya lagi. Fang pejamkan mata dia dan terus dia tertidur di atas kerusi itu. Boboiboy kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secawan minuman hot chocolate dan dia melihat Fang sudah tertidur tapi badan dia masih lagi mengeletar kesejukan. Boboiboy letak cawan itu di atas meja

"Eh, kenapa Fang ada dekat sini" muncul Tok Aba bersama dengan Ochobot "Abang dia buli dia lagi ke?"

"Bukan atuk, Fang cari abang dia tapi tak jumpa. Boboiboy jumpa dia dekat depan rumah kita tadi"

"Pergi ambik selimut dan selimutkan dia" Tok Aba rasa tangan Fang "Badan dia sejuk ni" Boboiboy terus naik ke atas untuk mengambil selimutnya dan lalu dia turun ke bawah dengan segera. Boboiboy buka lipatan selimut itu dan lalu selimutkan Fang. Makin lama, makin kurang kesejukan Fang

"Kenapa dia cari abang dia?" tanya Ochobot

"Tak tahulah tapi mungkin kata Fang, satu malam dia cari abang dia tapi tak jumpa. Semalam masa kita orang balik, abang dia tak balik rumah lagi"

"Hmmm.. kalau macam tu, kita semua kena bantu Fang cari abang dia" kata Ochobot

"Hah, elok tu. Mesej kawan-kawan kau semua. Cari abang si Fang ni" kata Tok Aba. Dia terus ke dapur untuk sediakan sarapan pagi. Boboiboy telah pun menghantar mesej kepada kawan-kawannya

"Risau pula aku tengok abang Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja hilang"

"Macam mana dia boleh hilang? Bukan ke Kapten Kaizo tu kuat"

"Itu yang aku pelik, Ochobot. Tak kan ada musuh lebih kuat daripada abang Kaizo" Boboiboy cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Entah-entah ini kerja si Adudu tu"

"Tapi mesti Fang sudah pergi periksa abang dia dekat markas kotak"

"Mungkin juga" Boboiboy rasa kasihan melihat Fang pergi mencari abang dia di tengah malam tapi dia rasa sedikit terharu melihat seorang adik sanggup berjalan di waktu malam mencari abangnya sehingga ke pagi hari "Bagilah dia berehat di sini dulu. Biar kita orang pula pergi mencari abang dia"

"Ok, biar aku jaga Fang di sini sementara kau pergi cari Kapten Kaizo. Apa-apa hal, kau hubungi aku nanti"

"Atuk! Boboiboy keluar dulu!"

"Sarapan ni macam mana? Atok baru sahaja goreng cekodok pisang untuk kamu" kata Tok Aba sambil keluar dari dapur

"Atuk tinggalkan untuk Boboiboy sedikit. Nanti kalau Fang dah bangun, atuk bagi lah dia makan"

"Yelah. Jalan elok-elok" Tok Aba kembali ke dapur untuk sambung goreng cekodok pisang. Boboiboy pula keluar dari rumah dan nampak Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah berada di hadapan rumahnya

"Boboiboy, macam mana dengan Fang?" tanya Ying

"Dia ok cuma tadi dia kesejukan tadi. Sementara dia tidur ni, kita pergi cari abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy "Kita semua berpecah. Kalau jumpa apa-apa, hubungi aku dengan segera" Mereka semua berpecah. Ying pergi ke bandar, Yaya terbang ke udara, Gopal cari di tempat yang dekat sahaja kerana kaki dia masih lagi patah dan Boboiboy pula cari di sekitar kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Mereka tidak henti-henti mencari Kaizo sehinggalah Boboiboy nampak Faye menangis-nangis di hadapan rumahnya

"Faye! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Boboiboy.. sepupu aku hilang, Fang dan Kaizo" Faye mengelap air matanya "Fang dari malam semalam lagi cari abang dia tapi tak balik-balik lagi. Aku satu malam risau tentang mereka berdua"

"Faye jangan risau, Fang ada dekat rumah aku. Dia tengah tidur tapi... abang Kaizo lama ke hilang?" Faye angguk sahaja "Fang sudah hubungi Lahap?"

"Sudah tapi Lahap kata semalam, abang Kaizo ada hubungi dia tengahari semalam tapi bila Lahap sampai ke bumi, abang Kaizo langsung takde" Boboiboy rasa pelik

"Ini mesti kerja salah satu musuh abang Kaizo tapi abang Kaizo tu kuat, tak kan dia boleh kalah" Boboiboy cuba fikirkan tentang kejadian semalam "Hmm.. semalam selepas sahaja abang Kaizo keluar, aku tak dengar bunyi orang menyerang abang Kaizo"

"Pelik betul" Faye mundar-mundir di halaman rumah di situ "Macam mana, abang Kaizo hilang. Aku takut kalau tak jumpa, nanti Fang meracau-racau pula tapi aku yakin, kita akan dapat cari abang Kaizo. Lagipun aku sudah beritahu kak Lynna apa yang terjadi. Kejap lagi mungkin kak Lynna akan sampai. Tadi masa aku telephone dia, dia tengah sibuk"

"Mungkin dengan bantuan kak Lynna, kita akan dapat cari abang Kaizo dengan lebih cepat. Sementara menunggu kak Lynna sampai, jom ikut aku cari abang Kaizo" Boboiboy dan Faye terus mencari Kaizo sehingga ke station keretapi tapi tiada siapa pun yang dapat mencari Kaizo. Semuanya semakin pelik dan hairan. Siapa yang dapat menculik Kaizo? Siapa musuh mereka? Tak kan Kaizo boleh hilang begitu sahaja

Fang masih lagi tidur tetapi dia tidak boleh tidur dengan lena kerana dia dapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi tentang abang dia mati dan sebab itu dia tidak dapat mencari abangnya "Abang... abang... jangan tinggalkan adik" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya

"Fang.. bangun, bangun" Tok Aba cuba kejutkan Fang "Fang mimpi buruk ni, bangun!"

"Jangan tinggalkan adik.. adik tidak mahu keseorangan!"

"Fang.. bangun!" Ochobot juga cuba kejutkan Fang

"ABANGGGGGGGG!" Tok Aba dan Ochobot nampak Fang menangis di dalam tidurnya "Abang.. adik tak nak hidup lagi kalau abang sudah tiada!"

* * *

 _Kaizo berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Hati dia rasa sangat bahagia pada hari ini walaupun ada sedikit buatkan dia rasa geram iaitu pembuli adiknya, Boboiboy. Dia cuma geram dengan Boboiboy tetapi dia tidak akan membenarkan Boboiboy merosakkan kebahagian dia pada hari itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah untuk berborak dengan ibubapanya atau menolong mereka buat kerja. Sampai sahaja di satu kawasan, dia nampak orang ramai sedang lari ke arah yang bertentangan. Dia nampak asap-asap hitam di kawasan perumahan dia. Kaizo berlari untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Kaizo terdengar jeritan mereka, semuanya menjerit nama Ratu Lily_

 _"Ratu Lily? Bukan ke ayah aku sudah katakan dia telah dipenjarakan?" Kaizo tidak berfikir panjang, terus dia berlari ke arah rumah dia. Kaizo nampak rumah dia ada sedikit kemusnahan "IBUUU! AYAHHH!" Kaizo berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan terkejut. Apa yang dia nampak, bukanlah Ratu Lily yang sebenarnya tetapi Lynna "Lynna?"_

 _"Lynna? Aku bukan Lynna. Aku Ratu Lily! Aku selama ini hanya menyamar sebagai kawan baik kau sahaja! Aku rapat dengan kau sebab aku mahu bunuh keluarga kau!" Ratu Lily ketawa di situ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

 _"Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura sahaja menjadi sahabat baik aku?!"_

 _"Yea Kaizo. Aku terpaksa berlakon menjadi baik, menjadi penasihat kepada kau dan adik kau. Lakonan aku cukup mantap sekali.. hehehehehehee! Jangan risau, ibu dan ayah kau sudah pun berada di alam lain" Kaizo terkejut. Lalu Ratu Lily tunjukkan ibu dan ayah Kaizo yang sudah tiada nyawa. Mereka terbaring di atas lantai dengan berlumuran darah_

 _"KAU! KAU MEMANG KEJAM! KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA! SANGGUP KAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU! PEDANG TENAGA!" Tetapi dia tiada pedang tenaga. Jam kuasa dia juga tiada_

 _"Hahahahahahaa! Kau mana ada kuasa nak kalahkan aku" Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis "Sekarang giliran adik kau pula menjadi mangsa aku!" Ratu Lily terus menghilangkan diri_

 _"Pang!" Kaizo terpaksa berlari balik ke sekolah untuk selamatkan adiknya "Pang, abang datang untuk selamatkan kau" bisik Kaizo_

"Selamatkan adik kau, Kaizo sebelum dia di bunuh oleh Ratu Lily" Robin masih menggunakan kuasanya lagi untuk kelirukan minda Kaizo. Dia tersenyum sinis seorang diri di dalam gua itu "Sedikit sahaja lagi dan rancangan aku akan berjaya selepas ini.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Robin lepaskan kepala Kaizo dan terus dia menukar dirinya menjadi Fang. Dia menyamar menjadi adik Kapten Kaizo dan sekarang hanya menunggu Kaizo untuk sedarkan diri

* * *

"KAK LYNNA!" Yaya nampak Lynna sedang berjalan ke rumah Boboiboy. Dia dapat mesej daripada Boboiboy dan mengatakan Fang sedang meracau-racau di rumahnya. Lynna terdengar panggilan dari Yaya dan lalu dia pandang ke arah langit

"Yaya!" Terus Yaya mendarat di depan Lynna "Macam mana dengan keadaan Fang? Dia masih meracau lagi ke?"

"Tak tahu lah kak Lynna tapi kak Lynna kena bantu kami semua" terus Yaya menarik tangan Lynna dan mereka berlari ke arah rumah Boboiboy. Sampai sahaja di rumah, mereka nampak Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Faye sedang tenangkan Fang. Tok Aba rasa risau melihat keadaan Fang. Ochobot pula sorok di belakang Tok Aba kerana takut melihat Fang meracau seperti orang gila

"ABANGGG! ABANG!" Fang meracau-racau di atas kerusi. Boboiboy dan Gopal pegang kedua belah tangannya supaya dia tidak bertindak ganas. Lynna rasa seperti Fang terkena trauma "Abang.. JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!"

"Kak Lynna, tolong kami" kata Boboiboy dengan suara kasihan dia. Lynna datang dekat kepada Fang dan pegang kepala dia. Lynna gunakan kuasa dia untuk tenangkan pemikiran Fang dan lalu Fang kembali tenang. Boboiboy dan Gopal lepaskan tangan Fang

"Fang, bangun. Ini kak Lynna" Lynna kejutkan Fang dengan cara lembut "Fang.. bangun" Mata Fang bergerak-gerak dan secara pelahan-lahan, dia membuka matanya. Fang nampak wajah kelembutan Lynna dan lalu dia peluk Lynna serta merta. Lynna belai rambut Fang

"Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna kena tolong Fang" Fang menangis di dalam pelukan Lynna "Abang hilang, Fang risau"

"Jangan risau, akak akan bantu kamu" kata Lynna. Kawan-kawan Fang semuanya rasa lega melihat Fang sudah kembali normal tetapi mereka tetap risaukan Fang jika Kaizo masih lagi tidak dapat dijumpai "Fang jangan menangis" Mereka dapat dengar tangisan Fang

"Aku rasa Fang tidak boleh ikut kami cari abang Kaizo sebab dia sedang beremosi sekarang ini"

"Yolah, betul kata Boboiboy tapi kita sudah cari seluruh tempat. Masih belum jumpa lagi" kata Ying

"Tak kan kita nak putus asa pula. Aku akan cari abang Kaizo demi kawan aku. Selagi kita tidak jumpa, selagi itu aku tak kan berhenti mencari" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying angguk kepala mereka tanda setuju. Mereka terus ke pintu rumah dan lalu membukanya "Kak Lynna tolong jagakan Fang. Nanti kami akan hubungi kak Lynna kalau ada apa-apa masalah" kata Boboiboy

"Aku nak ikut sekali! Aku tidak boleh duduk diam sahaja" Faye terus ikut mereka berempat keluar untuk sambung mencari Kaizo. Tok Aba pergi sediakan minuman dan makanan untuk Fang supaya dia kembali bertenaga. Ochobot pergi menolong Tok Aba dan tinggalkan Fang yang masih lagi menangis di dalam pelukan Lynna

"Kak Lynna, akak tak boleh ke guna kuasa akak untuk mencari dia?"

"Maaf Fang, akak tiada kuasa seperti itu" Lynna membelai rambut Fang lagi "Kalau musuh yang menangkap abang kamu, akak akan hancurkan dia kerana menganggu hidup Fang dan abang kamu. Akak tak nak sanggup melihat Fang menderita seperti tadi"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana selalu mengambil berat tentang Fang" Fang lepaskan pelukan Lynna dan terus dia berikan senyuman kepada Lynna

"Fang, makan ni. Atuk buatkan" Tok Aba letakkan sepinggan cekodok pisang di atas meja dan Ochobot pula letakkan dua cawan hot chocolate untuk mereka berdua "Makan, jangan tak makan. Nanti sakit kalau tak makan" Fang mengambil sebiji cekodok pisang dan lalu dia ucapkan terima kasih kepada Tok Aba. Lynna dan Fang makan di situ sementara menunggu apa-apa berita dari Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain juga. Sudah lebih 1 jam mereka menunggu dan akhirnya jam kuasa Fang berbunyi. Fang cepat-cepat menekan butang di jam kuasanya dan terus keluar hologram Boboiboy

"FANGG! ABANG KAU! DATANG KE SINI CEPAT! DIA-" Tiba-tiba sahaja panggilan mereka terputus

"Kak Lynna! Kita kena cari mereka!" Fang terus bangun

"Mari akak tolong kamu" Lynna bangun dan pegang tangan Fang. Lynna terus menggunakan kuasanya dan lalu mereka hilangkan diri dari ruang tamu Tok Aba. Mereka muncul balik di kedai Tok Aba tetapi mereka tiada di situ. Lalu Lynna dan Fang hilangkan diri untuk terus mencari Boboiboy. Mereka muncul di hadapan pintu pagar rumah Fang. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ tetapi mereka terkejut melihat seorang budak lelaki serupa seperti Fang berdiri di sebelah Kaizo

"Abang! Mereka lah yang bersubahat dengan Ratu Lily untuk membunuh adik!" kata budak lelaki itu yang menyamar sebagai Fang. Kaizo datang dekat kearah mereka berempat dengan pedang tenaganya. Fang membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan terus menjerit nama abangnya

"ABANGGGGGGGG!"

"Itu bukan adik! Itu musuh abang menyamar jadi adik" kata Robin yang sedang menyamar menjadi Fang. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sebenarnya, dia keliru sedikit tetapi mindanya tetap mengatakan adiknya adalah di sebelah dia iaitu Fang yang palsu "Abang kena hapuskan dia"

"Jangan risau Pang, abang akan melindungi kamu" kata Kaizo. Robin tersenyum sinis "Abang tak kan benarkan mereka cederakan adik"

"Abang, ini adik" kata Fang yang sebenar. Dia datang dekat kepada abangnya "Ini adik abang yang sebenarnya"

"Bukan! KAU BUKAN ADIK AKU! PEDANG TENAGA!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Boboiboy sudah pun bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa. Dia melindungi Fang daripada terkena pedang tenaga Kaizo tetapi Kaizo cantas tanah pelindung itu. Fang berundur kebelakang kerana takut melihat abangnya yang sudah tidak melihat diri dia sebagai adiknya yang sebenar

"Abang! Bukalah mata abang, INI PANG! INI ADIK ABANG!"

"DIAM! KAU HANYA MAHU MENIPU AKU SAHAJA!" Kaizo menghayunkan pedangnya ke arah Fang "TETAKAN TENAGA!" Fang pejam matanya kerana tidak mahu melihat apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya. Dia tidak mahu berlawan dengan abangnya sendiri, begitu juga yang lain. Mereka juga tidak mahu berlawan dengan Kaizo tetapi setiap kali mereka menyerang Fang yang palsu, dia akan di lindungi oleh Kaizo. Fang membuka matanya dan nampak Lynna sedang melindungi diri dia dan juga yang lain. Lynna pegang pedang tenaga itu dengan kedua belah tapak tangannya

"Aku tak kan benarkan kau cederakan mereka" kata Lynna dengan nada marah dia

"KAU! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH IBUBAPA AKU!" Lynna menahan pedang tenaga itu kerana Kaizo makin lama makin menolak pedang dia

"Kaizo! Bukan aku yang bunuh ibubapa kau! Ada seseorang telah membasuh otak kau supaya kau fikirkan aku dan kawan-kawan adik kau sebagai pembunuh"

"DIAM! KAU JANGAN NAK MEMPERDAYAKAN AKU! TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lynna, Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying di tolak oleh kuasa Kaizo. Mereka semua terkena tembok rumah Fang. Boboiboy sudah kembali normal

"Abang, hapuskan mereka semua" kata Robin yang masih lagi menyamar menjadi Fang "Mereka lah yang menyebabkan kita sudah kehilangan ibubapa kita"

"Adik duduk di sana, biar abang sendiri uruskan mereka" Robin tersenyum sinis. Dia tahu rancangan dia akan berjaya, sedikit sahaja lagi untuk Kaizo membunuh semua musuh-musuh dia "Aku akan tuntut bela keatas kematian ibubapa aku"

"Abang... jangan..." Fang bangunkan badannya dan lihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Mereka semuanya selamat kecuali Lynna. Kepala dia terkena pasu bunga dan lalu pecah pasu bunga tersebut. Secebisan pasu kaca itu terkena kepala Lynna dan menyebabkan lukanya menjadi dalam. Darah mengalir keluar di kepala Lynna "Kak Lynna..." Fang merangkak ke arah Lynna tiba-tiba kaki Kaizo menghalang adiknya. Kaizo mengacukan pedang tenaganya ke arah muka adiknya "Abang.. ini adik. Percayalah cakap adik" Fang mengalir air matanya "Adik tidak mahu berlawan dengan abang kerana adik sayangkan abang. Kita sentiasa bersama walaupun abang kadang-kadang terpaksa tinggalkan adik untuk pergi selamatkan galaxy"

"Kau tipu" kata Kaizo

"Tak, adik tak tipu" Fang menangis di kaki abangnya

"Abang, bunuh sahaja dia. Dia hanya menyamar sebagai adik sahaja. Dia mahu hapuskan abang sahaja sebab itu dia berpura-pura menangis" kata Robin yang sedang berpura-pura kelihatan risau

"Tak, kau yang penipu sebenarnya" Boboiboy bangunkan diri, begitu juga dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya tapi aku akan hapuskan kau! KAU YANG BUAT ABANG KAIZO BEGINI!"

"Yea ke Boboiboy" Robin tergelak sinis "Abang! Mereka nak buli adik lagi!"

"Tak! Kami bukan nak buli dia tapi kami nak hapuskan dia kerana dia bukan Fang!"

"Abang dengar tak, dia nak hapuskan adik! DIA ORANG CAKAP ADIK BUKAN FANG! TAPI DIA ORANG PENIPU SEBENARNYA!" Robin berpura-pura merayu kepada Kaizo "Dia orang jahat sebenarnya" Kaizo semakin keliru. Fang bangun dan terus peluk abangnya "ABANGG! HATI-HATI!" Jerit Robin

"Abang, jangan hapuskan kawan-kawan adik" merayu Fang "Mereka sayangkan abang juga kerana mereka sudah anggap abang sebagai abang mereka sendiri"

"Betul tu abang Kaizo" muncul Faye di belakang Kaizo "Fang yang sebenarnya tidak akan membunuh musuh dia.. Dia.. ARGHHHHHH!" Kepala Faye rasa nak meletup "Ke-kepala... aku..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Robin terus menjelmakan dirinya

"KAU RUPANYA! BAGAIMANA KAU DAPAT LEPASKAN DIRI?" jerit Boboiboy. Fang tidak sangka musuh dia sudah kembali balik ke bumi. Ini masanya untuk pujuk abang dia supaya abang dia sedar

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku boleh terlepas.. hehehehee... sekarang, aku hanya boleh duduk dan lihat sahaja bagaimana Kapten Kaizo bunuh kamu semua" Terus Robin menukar suara dia menjadi Fang "Abang, bunuh mereka semua dan kita dapat hidup bahagia selepas ini"

"Abang jangan dengar cakap dia. Itu Robin, dia pernah seksakan adik dan abang dulu" Kaizo tidak hiraukan adiknya. Minda dia membuatkan dia hanya nampak mereka semua adalah musuh dia sahaja. Kaizo tendang adiknya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut dengan tindakan Kaizo tadi. Kepala Faye masih lagi sakit kerana Robin masih gunakan kuasa dia

"Korang jangan nak datang dekat dengan aku. Kalau tidak, kepala korang juga aku akan musnahkan" Robin tergelak sinis di situ. Fang tidak mahu mengalah, dia akan cuba untuk selamatkan abang dia. Fang bangun dari tempat dia jatuh. Biar dia sendiri uruskan Robin itu "Kau bangun balik, bagus... bagus.." Robin berikan senyuman sinis kepada Fang "RASAKAN NI!"

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

"FANGGGGGG!" Boboiboy rasa begitu marah sekali "Kau memang tak guna! BOBOI- ARGHHHHHHHH!" Bukan dia sahaja yang kena, tetapi Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga terkena. Kepala mereka semua rasa hendak meletup. Robin ketawa besar di situ kerana dia akan berjaya menghapuskan mereka semua tetapi dia terlupa tentang seseorang iaitu Lynna. Sedang dia gelak kegembiraan, Lynna bergerak-gerak sedikit. Tangan dia bergerak dan lalu dia menggenggamkan tanganya

"Kau tak kan menang" bisik Lynna. Lynna merangkak ke arah Kaizo yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk membunuh adiknya sendiri. Lynna bangun pelahan-lahan di belakang Kaizo. Robin masih lagi tidak sedar kerana dia terlampau gembira sangat dengan kejayaan dia. Lynna pegang kepala kedua belah tepi kepala Kaizo dan gunakan kuasanya untuk pulihkan minda Kaizo. Dia keluarkan segala ilusi yang telah digunakan oleh Robin terhadap Kaizo. Dia ingatkan balik Kaizo tentang kehidupannya di bumi. Robin nampak Lynna cuba untuk pulihkan minda Kaizo. Robin cuba menggunakan kuasa dia terhadap Lynna tetapi Lynna telah melindungi dirinya dan Kaizo. Mereka kini dalam sebuah bola pelindung yang berwarna ungu

"Kaizo, ingatkan balik" kata Lynna dengan suara lembut dia "Robin telah memperdayakan kau, dia cuba mempergunakan kau untuk membunuh adik kau sendiri. Aku akan pulihkan minda kau, aku akan buang segala ilusi yang ada di dalam minda kau" Lama-kelamaan Kaizo turunkan tangannya yang pegang pedang tenaga

"Pang?" Kaizo terduduk melihat adiknya dan sepupunya sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Kawan-kawan adiknya juga sudah pengsan akibat kepala mereka terlampau sakit sangat

"Kau sudah sedar rupanya. KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA!" Dia gunakan kuasa dia terhadap Lynna tetapi Lynna lebih pantas daripada itu. Lynna halakan tangannya ke arah Robin dan terus dia letupkan Robin. Akhirnya Robin mati selama-lamanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi selepas ini. Lynna pengsan di situ juga kerana lukanya yang berdarah di kepala

* * *

Keesokann harinya. Fang bangun dari katilnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Dia terus keluar dari katilnya dan pergi ke bilik abangnya. Kaizo tiada di dalam bilik tidurnya, Fang terus turun ke bawah. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan lihat abangnya sedang merasa bubur lobak merah. Fang melompat gembira dan terus peluk belakang abangnya

"Abang sudah kembali" kata Fang

"Yea adik, abang sudah kembali" Kaizo pusingkan badannya dan peluk adiknya "Maafkan abang kerana abang cuba membunuh adik"

"Adik maafkan abang tapi adik tahu, semalam itu bukan abang" kata Fang dalam dakapan abangnya "Lagipun abang terkena perbuatan si Robin. Abang, apa terjadi dengan dia?" Kaizo lepaskan adiknya

"Hmmm... kak Lynna yang selamatkan kami semua tapi dia pengsan pula selepas dia hapuskan Robin"

"Robin mati?" Fang tidak percaya apa yang dia dengarkan tapi dia rasa sangat gembira. Hati dia meloncat-loncat kegembiraan kerana Robin tidak akan menganggu mereka lagi selepas ini. Kaizo hanya angguk sahaja

"Dia ada dekat sini, dalam bilik Faye" Kaizo mengambil bubur untuk Lynna. Lalu dia angkat semangkuk bubur itu. Dia dan Fang pergi ke bilik Faye. Lynna sudah bangun, luka dia sudah dijahit. Faye sedang temankan Lynna di dalam bilik "Makanlah bubur ni sebelum kau pulang ke rumah" kata Kaizo sambil menghulurkan bubur lobak merah kepada Lynna

"Terima kasih Kaizo"

"Kak Lynna!" Fang pergi ke tepi katil Lynna "Terima kasih kerana selamatkan kami semua semalam" Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja. Tiba-tiba sahaja Faye pegang tangan Fang dan terus heret dia keluar "Woi! Yang kau heret aku keluar kenapa?"

"Sebab aku tak nak kau ganggu kak Lynna tengah makan" kata Faye. Dia, Fang dan Kaizo keluar dari bilik. Lynna hanya makan sorang-sorang sahaja di dalam bilik. Tiba-tiba Fang muncul balik di muka pintu

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Lynna

"Takde apa-apa" Fang hanya tersenyum melihat Lynna. Lalu Lynna balas balik senyuman dia kepada Fang. Terus Kaizo mengheret Fang jauh daripada bilik Lynna

"SUDAH! KAU JANGAN MENGEGADA NAK KACAU LYNNA!"

"Adik mana ada kacau!"

"KACAU LAH TU! LYNNA NAK MAKAN DENGAN TENTERAM PUN TAK BOLEH!"

"Isk abang ni, kan adik dah cakap.. mana adik ada ganggu kak Lynna!"

"Kau jangan nak buat cerita"

"MANA ADA!"

Faye terpaksalah mengharungi setiap hari begini dengan pergaduhan di antara adik dan abang. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan makan bubur sorang-sorang sambil mendengar jeritan Fang dan Kaizo di luar dapur "Terpaksalah aku bersabar setiap hari selepas ini"

* * *

 **Hehehehee.. ok tak chapter ni? xD hehehehe**

 **Disebabkan ramai sangat nak tengok author seksa tu seksa ini, rasa macam nak tukar sahaja tajuk fanfic jadi 'Seksaan author' xD**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **AN4 - Lepas ni Robin tak kan kembali lagi! Thank you AN! author akan keep on writing!**

 **Lavender - Mestilah dia akan membalas dendam xD tapi jangan risau, dia sudah dihapuskan.. oh yea, tentang idea Lavender tu. Jangan risau, author akan mempertimbangkan :D tapi kena tunggu lama sikit xD**

 **Arai, andrin, halilintar - welcome new reviewer! wah! 3 sekawan :3 terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini! untuk arai kalau tak boleh nak buat review selalu, author tak memaksa :)**

 **mr mimpi - it's that you mister mimpi?**

 **Fangcool - hahahaha xD author akan fikirkan idea untuk seksa yang lain juga nanti**

 **Phantom Shiro - thank you! nanti author akan mempertimbangkan idea kamu :3 it's ok, bahasa melayu kamu it's not that bad~ author masih lagi boleh membacanya**

 **entah apa-apa - ok ok, author akan fikirkan xD**

 **Ililara - hai adik! lama tak nampak :D it's ok kalau lambat review, author tak marah**

 **Lily - sudah puas hati apa yang Robin buat dekat Kaizo? xD hehehehe... wah! nama bear tukar jadi Lily pulak xD bear lily dan boboiboy! comel! apa nama ship kamu berdua yea.. BoLi? xD LiBoy? hahahaha**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	6. Biodata

**Profile**

Hari ini author tak update cerita :) tapi hari ini author nak tulis profile watak-watak dalam fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' author akan update hari Isnin :D

Maaf intan sebab tunggu lama sangat T_T

Rasanya profile pasal Kaizo, Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tak perlulah author tulis sebab korang semua tahu tentang mereka. Umur mereka dalam fanfic ini adalah, Kaizo (22), Fang (13), Boboiboy (13), Gopal (14), Yaya (13) dan Ying (12)

Birthday

Boboiboy - 13 March

Fang - 13 April

Gopal - 20 June

Yaya - 5 August

Ying - 18 December

Kaizo - 4 November

* * *

Name - Lynna

Nickname - angsa putih (author sendiri yang bagi)

Birthday - 28 November

Kawan Baik - Kaizo

Umur - 22

Kuasa - Kuasa api berwarna ungu, terbang, premonition and dapat letupkan sesuatu object

Family - Ibu, Ayah dan adik beradik perempuan

Hobi - Membaca buku dan berlatih dalam seni mempertahankan diri

Tentang diri Lynna - Dia seorang yang baik, lemah lembut, berbudi bahasa, berani, kuat, penyayang, memahami.. kadang-kadang ada sedikit kenakalan dia, she super protective and sanggup gadaikan nyawa sendiri demi melindungi orang yang tersayang. Dia jarang untuk memarahi seseorang tetapi kalau dia marah, janganlah datang dekat. Dia seperti seekor anak kucing bertukar menjadi harimau yang garang

Rupa - Lynna dulu di season 1, dia mempunyai rambut yang pendek tetapi di season 3, rambut dia sudah kelihatan panjang. Dia lebih suka memakai cekak rambut daripada mengikat rambutnya yang panjang itu. Wajah dia sentiasa kelihatan lembut, senyuman manis dia sentiasa membuat orang lain rasa tenang. Ketinggian dia hampir sama seperti Kaizo. Dia suka berpakaian sopan satun dan tidak suka memakai pakaian yang tidak cukup kain

* * *

Nama - Rizu

Nickname - Budak comel, Penguin, Pizu

Birthday - 18 November

Kawan Baik - Fang, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Lynna, Kaizo, Faye and Lily

Umur - 10 tahun

Kuasa - Tiada

Family - Ibu sahaja, ayah dia sudah lama meninggal dunia dan tiada adik beradik

Hobi - melukis, mengumpul figure anime dan mengigit orang

Tentang diri Rizu - Dia seorang yang setia seperti setianya kepada Fang. Baik dan lebih matang sedikit daripada Fang. Kadang-kadang terikut dengan kenakalan Fang. Suka bercerita panjang lebar, suka makan kerepek pisang, ramai sukakan dia sebab kecomelan dia seperti anak penguin. Tak suka orang lain terseksa dan sangat sayangkan Fang, Kaizo dan Lynna

Rupa - Rizu adalah seorang budak comel. Tubuh badan dia sangat kecil dan dia memang seorang yang kurus. Dia tidak mempunyai pipi tembam seperti Boboiboy tetapi ada juga yang suka cubit pipi dia. Wajah Rizu ada sedikit seperti David Archuleta dan sedikit seperti Rizu di dalam One in a Million. Dia juga memakai cermin mata yang berwarna ungu. Rambut style dia hampir sama seperti Fang

* * *

Nama - Faye

Nickname - Trio Huru Hara

Birthday - 2 June

Kawan Baik - Lily, Bella dan Gopal

Umur - 13 tahun

Kuasa - Tiada

Family - Ibu dan ayah, tiada adik beradik

Hobi - Suka mengembara ke sana sini, suka makan terutama sekali ialah chocolate!

Tentang diri Faye - Dia ada juga kenakalan dalam diri dia, seorang yang periang dan kadang-kadang serius juga. Dia suka bergaya, fashion dia semuanya pelik-pelik tapi orang suka melihat pakaian dia yang pelik dan sangat teruja! dia juga seorang yang friendly, jenis suka berkawan tapi diri dia juga di buli oleh kawan-kawan dia sendiri. Hanya kawan-kawan dia di bumi sahaja yang tidak buli dia :D

Rupa - Faye mempunyai rambut yang ikal mayang yang tersangatlah panjang. Dia lebih suka ikat rambut dia daripada lepaskan. Dia mempunyai tubuh badan yang langsing walaupun dia seorang yang suka makan tetapi pipi dia sedikit chubby

* * *

Nama - Lily

Nickname - Miss Kerepek pisang, Cili (Kaizo yang panggil), Trio Huru Hara

Birthday - 4 April (Ini author main hentam sahaja, maaf yea Lily)

Kawan Baik - Faye dan Bella

Umur - 16 tahun (Ini pun author main hentam sahaja tapi author tahu Lily bukan 15 tahun kan? err.. betul ke?)

Kuasa - Tiada

Family - Ibu dan ayah. Seorang adik perempuan dan seorang kakak

Hobi - Cari pasal dengan Kaizo, kejar Boboiboy, bersaing dengan Ratu Lily, cubit pipi tembam Boboiboy

Tentang diri Lily - Lily ni pelik tapi unique :D super fun to be with her, suka sangat cari pasal dengan Kaizo sampai dia sendiri kena hukuman latihan tempur tapi apa dia kisah, dia akan tetap cari pasal dengan Kaizo. Suka sayangkan Rizu, suka anak patung fluffly and suka bagi Rizu makan kerepek pisang. Suka berdrama depan khayalak ramai

Rupa - Ketinggian Lily sederhana sahaja tetapi Faye dan Bella lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Lily. Dia suka tersenyum bersendirian sampai orang lain melihat diri dia yang pelik. Senyuman dia membuat lesung pipi dia terserah. Tubuh badan Lily begitu kecil dan comel sekali

* * *

Nama - Bella

Nickname - Trio Huru Hara

Birthday - 2 January

Kawan baik - Lily dan Faye

Umur - 13 Tahun

Kuasa - Tiada

Family - Ibu dan Ayah. Ada seorang abang (16)

Hobi - menulis cerita detektif, suka bersaing dengan Fang, suka bersukan

Tentang diri Bella - Walaupun dia nampak macam perempuan tak sedar diri tapi dia sebenarnya seorang yang berani, suka mempertahankan kawan-kawan dia dan seorang yang manipulative. Dia juga seorang yang bijak tapi dia sebenarnya tidaklah sejahat mana

Rupa - Bella mempunyai wajah keayuaan apabila dia bersikap baik dan wajah dia akan berubah apabila dia bersikap sombong dan berlagak. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna perang chocolate dan rambut dia memang sentiasa lurus. Dia seperti Faye juga, tubuh badan dia langsing seperti model tapi Faye lebih cantik daripada dia. Hidung dia sedikit mancung

* * *

Nama - Emmy

Nickname - Ammy (Lily yang bagi)

Birthday - 11 September

Kawan baik - Probe

Umur - 11 tahun

Kuasa - Tiada

Family - Ibu, ayah dan adik Emmy sudah lama meninggal

Hobi - Bermain game hantu, suka bagi hadiah dekat Probe dan suka mencipta sesuatu benda

Tentang diri Emmy - Emmy adalah seorang yang berani. Walaupun dia masih muda dan kecil lagi, dia telah mengajar dirinya untuk berdikari dan survive seorang diri dengan mencipta alat-alat yang difikirkan olehnya. Dia boleh dikatakan seorang yang genius. Semua alat atau mesin yang dia cipta, semuanya adalah untuk menghiburkan hati dia atau kawan-kawan dia. Dia tidak akan menggunakan ciptaan dia untuk kejahatan

Rupa - Emmy seperti Rizu juga, mempunyai tubuh badan yang kecil tetapi suara dia agak besar. Mata dia bulat dan dia mempunyai rambut yang pendek. Dia tidaklah seperti seorang tomboy

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **p/s - hari isnin baru author update ok :D**

 **Don't worry, semangat author sentiasa ada :D cuma sekarang ni author sibuk sahaja~ Btw I don't really care what the haters said sebab ini imaginasi author dan hak author sendiri untuk menulis apa-apa sahaja jenis cerita.. kalau nak katakan mengarut or merapu, whatever, tapi dalam banyak-banyak merapu, ada juga mesej di dalam cerita itu, kalau tak percaya, cuba baca dan fahami.. kalau still tak suka, just go and move on with your life and please don't come back here, ever again.. I'm not mad at you, I just pity you :) so please my dear hater, keep your rage, hatred or your silly words to yourself.. keep calm and go do something you like... good day to you~ and take care**

 **btw, watak Lynna tu memang ada sedikit persamaan dengan author but it doesn't mean is me, ok! and watak-watak oc author dalam ni.. semuanya ada personality tersendiri yang kadang-kadang kita boleh related to it :3**

 **-Sayonara-**


	7. Game Hantu

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Ramai yang tak sabar dengan chapter 7 ke? hehehehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author dan fanfic ini :3 terima kasih dengan kata-kata semangat kamu!**

 **Terima kasih juga kerana tidak jemu-jemu memberikan review di fanfic ini! Sayang semua!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Game Hantu

Pagi-pagi lagi Rizu sudah sampai di rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Dia dengan kerepek pisangnya dan sebuah beg yang berisikan video game "ABANG PAIZO! ABANG FANGGG! PIZU DATANG BAWAK KEREPEK PISANG DAN VIDEO GAME!" Pintu rumah di buka tetapi bukan Fang ataupun Kaizo yang muncul, Faye yang muncul dengan rambut serabai dia. Faye baru sahaja bangun dari tidur dan dia terdengar jeritan dari Rizu

"KAKAK FAYEEEE!" Rizu meloncat-loncat dan terus memeluk Faye "Selamat pagi kakak Faye"

"Selamat pagi Rizu" Faye mengosok-gosok matanya dan lalu dia menguap besar "Awalnya Rizu datang"

"Sebab abang Fang suruh datang awal. Jadi Pizu datanglah awal" Faye terus menjemput Rizu masuk ke balik rumah. Tanpa di suruh, Rizu terus naik ke atas dan menuju ke bilik abang kesayangan dia. Rizu membuka pintu bilik Fang "ABANG FANGGGGGGG!" Terkejut Fang, dengan serta merta dia terbangun dengan rambut serabai dia. Rizu melompat-lompat pergi ke katil Fang "ABANG FANG BANGUNNNN!"

"Errrmm.." Fang masih lagi dalam keadaan mamai "Rizu buat apa dekat sini?" Fang menguap besar

"Abang Fang lupalah tu" Rizu keluarkan video game terbaru dia dari beg kertas yang dia bawa tadi "Pizu bawa game hantu! Tapi Pizu takut nak main sorang-sorang. Game ni baru sahaja keluar semalam. Pizu kumpul duit sebab nak beli game ni"

"Kenapa Rizu tak main dengan Gopal aje?"

"Tak nak lah main dengan abang Gopal. Pizu nak main dengan abang Fang dan abang Kaizo juga" Rizu buat muka comel dia dan tersenyum lebar kepada Fang "Boleh kan boleh kan boleh kan"

"Hmm... boleh boleh tapi bagi abang tidur selama 10 minit" terus Fang masukkan diri ke dalam selimut. Rizu pun turut masuk ke dalam selimut juga "Rizu ikut sekali kenapa?"

"Abang Fang nak tidur, Pizu pun tidurlah sekali" Rizu tersengih kepada Fang

"Yelah" Fang pejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba sahaja selimut dia di buka dengan luas

"RIZU DAH DATANG KE SINI! YANG KAU NAK SAMBUNG TIDUR BALIK KENAPA!" Fang tutup kepala dia dengan bantal kerana tidak mahu mendengar bebelan abangnya "CUMA TENGOK SI RIZU TU! AWAL PAGI SUDAH BANGUN! KAU NI, MASIH LAGI NAK TIDUR!"

"Abang ni, bagilah adik tidur sekejap.. sekarang kan musim cuti sekolah" kata Fang di bawah bantalnya. Rizu terpaksa turun dari katil dan keluar dari bilik kerana takut dengan kegarangan Kaizo

"BANGUN AKU KATA!"

"Hmmm... yelah, adik bangunlah" Fang terus keluar dari katilnya "Puas?" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang mengemas katilnya dan Rizu masuk balik ke dalam bilik "Rizu pergi tengok tv sekejap, abang nak pergi mandi"

"OK!" Sebelum Rizu keluar dari bilik tersebut, dia sempat lagi ambil anak patung landak "Jom landak, kita tengok cerita kartun dekat tv" Fang gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat Rizu bercakap-cakap dengan anak patung landak. Shadow yang ada di dalam bilik Fang, dia terus ikut Rizu keluar dari bilik tersebut

1 jam kemudian...

"Kakak Faye.. kakak Faye tak rasa ke kumpulan trio huru hara macam the powerpuff girls" Rizu dan Faye duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton rancangan kartun The powerpuffl girls. Kedua-dua mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka iaitu cereal. Rizu siap masukkan kerepek pisang dia di dalam cereal tersebut

"Maksud Rizu.. akak salah satu dari watak powerpuff girls ke?"

"Ha ah, kakak Faye macam Blossom" kata Rizu "Kakak Lily macam Bubbles dan kakak Bella macam Buttercup"

"WAH! AKAK MACAM BLOSSOM! KALAU MACAM TU!" Faye cuba untuk menukar style dia tapi "Aduh, lupa pulak.. alat tu ada dekat Lily"

"Kakak Lily tak datang hari ni?"

"Tak, dia pergi bercuti tapi takpe! Akak ada alat satu lagi yang boleh membawa akak pergi ke tempat lain! Boleh lah akak pergi join holiday dia juga" Mata Faye bersinar-sinar, dia mula berangan dia pergi bercuti bersama dengan kawan baik dia "Tak sabarnya! Kena bawak Bella sekali ni!" Faye cepat-cepat habiskan cereal dia dan terus pergi siap-siapkan diri untuk pergi melancong bersama dengan kawan baik dia

"Kenapa dengan dia tu?" Fang baru sahaja muncul

"Kakak Faye nak pergi melancong dengan kakak Lily. Dia kata dia nak bawak kakak Bella sekali" Rizu terus sambung makan cereal dia "Oh yea, Pizu ada jemput abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal sekali. Bolehlah kita orang main game baru sama-sama! Abang Paizo pun boleh main sekali tapi abang Paizo dah naik ke kapal angkasa dengan kakak Lynna. Dia orang kata ada latihan tempur tapi kakak Lynna rajin betul ikut abang Paizo pergi latihan tempur"

"Kak Lynna memang rajin pun" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Bila kawan-kawan abang akan sampai?"

"Entah tapi abang makan lah dulu. Lepas tu kita boleh main sama-sama" Fang terus masuk ke dalam dapur dan tinggalkan Rizu keseorangan di ruang tamu. Lalu dia berfikir, nak makan apa hari ini? Fang pergi periksa peti sejuk rumah dia, dalam kabinet dapur, atas meja dan juga tempat-tempat dia sembunyikan makanan supaya abang dia tak makan. Dia hanya jumpa tepung pancake sahaja

"Asyik pancake sahaja" tapi dia buat juga. Fang terbuat pancake yang begitu banyak sekali sampai dia sendiri tidak sedar kerana terlampau rajin sangat. Dia juga tidak sedar dengan kehadiran dua kawan dia iaitu Boboiboy dan Gopal

"MAKANAN!" Terkejut Fang dengan jeritan Gopal. Pancake yang dia buat tadi, terjatuh ke atas lantai. Fang mengangkat tangan kirinya dan lalu menggenggamkan tangannya. Dia pusingkan badan dia untuk memarahi Gopal

"KAU NI! APASAL KAU MENJERIT HAH!"

"Ala, aku jerit aje. Lagipun aku memang tengah lapar ni" Tersengih Gopal "Selamatlah kau buat sarapan pagi"

"Bukan ke kau dah makan dekat rumah kau tadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dey! jarak dari rumah aku ke rumah dia.. memang jauh sangat. Sampai lapar aku dibuatnya"

"Yelah Gopal" Boboiboy tarik kerusi meja makan dan lalu duduk "Wei Fang, kau buat banyak-banyak ni, untuk siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak perasan pulak aku terbuat banyak tapi kalau korang nak makan, makanlah" Fang letakkan pancake yang terakhir dia di dalam pinggan yang penuh dengan pancake "Makanlah korang puas-puas, lepas ni boleh main game"

"Kau tak takut ke nanti abang kau bagi kau hukuman sebab main game?"

"Nak takut buat apa, lagipun tengah cuti sekolah kan" jawab Fang kepada Boboiboy. Dia duduk di hadapan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka bersarapan pagi sampailah perut masing-masing penuh dengan pancake

* * *

Sementara itu, Probe sedang bersiar-siar di kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Dia hari ini dapat cuti satu hari daripada encik bosnya iaitu Adudu. Probe rasa senang hati pula dapat keluar pergi berjalan-jalan. Dia melihat kanak-kanak bermain di taman permainan, tengok orang lalu lalang di taman bunga dan juga dia terserempak dengan seorang gadis sedang bermain dengan kucing robot. Probe tertarik dengan kucing comel itu

"COMELNYA! Apa nama kucing ni" Probe cuba pegang kucing tersebut tetapi dia terkena renjatan elektrik "ADOIII!"

"Maaf maaf! Kucing robot ni, kalau bukan tuan dia yang pegang. Nanti kena renjatan elektrik" kata gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai hoodie bentuk kepala kucing dan beg sandangnya berbentuk kucing Hello Kitty

"Menakutkan betul" Probe terbang jauh sedikit daripada kucing itu

"Tapi kalau encik robot nak anak kucing robot, boleh saya bagikan" kata gadis itu. Mata Probe tiba-tiba sahaja bersinar-sinar "Encik robot nak ke?"

"Mestilah nak! Saya tiada haiwan peliharaan tapi kalau anak kucing robot, boleh lah juga sebab tak payahlah nak guna duit encik bos saya untuk belikan makanan"

"Kalau macam tu, ikut saya pulang!" Gadis itu mengangkat kucing robot itu "Oh yea, nama saya Emmy!"

"Saya pula Probe!"

Probe ikut Emmy pulang ke rumah dia. Rumah Emmy tidaklah begitu besar tetapi sederhana sahaja. Emmy membuka pintu rumahnya dan jemput Probe masuk ke dalam rumah. Probe teruja melihat perhiasan di dalam rumah tersebut. Terdapat begitu banyak barang pelik-pelik tetapi semuanya berkaitan dengan hantu "Menakutkan tapi seronok pula aku tengok" Probe terbang ke rak-rak buku dan melihat pelbagai koleksi cerita hantu. Semuanya Probe belum ada lagi. Cerita-cerita hantu tersebut dalam pelbagai bahasa, dia sendiri pelik. Macam mana budak perempuan bernama Emmy boleh mahir dalam pelbagai bahasa "Budak ni budak pintar agaknya"

"Probe!" panggil Emmy. Probe pusing kebelakang dan nampak sebuah robot anak kucing sedang bergerak-gerak, meloncat-loncat seperti anak kucing betul "Ini anak kucing Probe! Tapi Probe jangan abaikan dia. Kalau tidak, dia akan larikan diri"

"Jangan risau! Saya akan jaga anak kucing robot ini dengan baik!" Probe rasa takut nak pegang anak kucing robot itu kerana takut terkena renjatan elektrik lagi

"Jangan takut, Probe takkan kena renjatan elektrik" Lalu Probe mengusik sedikit dan ternyata, dia selamat daripada terkena renjatan elektrik. Dia mengangkat anak kucing itu dan lalu letak di dalam tempat kepala dia yang encik bos dia selalu duduk

"Comel tak?"

"COMEL!" Emmy bertepuk tangan dan terus pegang tangan besi Probe "Probe suka main game hantu tak? Saya peminat game hantu! Semalam saya beli game hantu yang baru sahaja keluar tapi saya telah mencipta satu alat supaya kita berdua dapat masuk ke dalam game tersebut"

"Hmm.. macam pernah dengar aje ni. Macam episode di mana Boboiboy, Gopal dan Encik Papa Zola masuk ke dalam video game"

"Yea ke? Tapi ini lain.. bila kita masuk dalam game tersebut, kita dapat mengawal diri kita sendiri tanpa perlu orang lain kawalkan diri kita dan... paling menarik sekali, game itu seakan-akan kita berada dunia benar. Macam mana? nak cuba?" Probe fikir sekejap

"Bolehlah kot. Lagipun hari ini hari cuti saya" kata Probe "Tapi... ibubapa Emmy tak marah ke nanti?" Muka Emmy bertukar menjadi sedih

"Saya tiada ibubapa. Adik saya pun sudah tiada. Jadi saya tinggal dekat sini sorang-sorang"

"BERANINYA?! Takpe! Hari ini saya akan temankan Emmy! JOM KITA MAIN GAME HANTU!" Terus Emmy meloncat kegembiraan

"JOM!" Emmy tarik tangan besi Probe ke dalam sebuah makmal yang terletak di bawah rumah. Di dalam makmal itu terdapat pelbagai jenis alatan "Saya ni suka mencipta sesuatu benda" kata Emmy. Dia dan Probe berdiri di sebuah skrin sebesar dinding. Probe teruja melihat skrin itu, lagi besar dari skrin encik bos dia. Emmy terus sambungkan wayar-wayar di belakang skrin tersebut dan mengambil cd game hantu itu. Dia masukkan ke dalam computer dia

"Nanti satu portal akan terbuka dan portal itu akan serap kita masuk ke dalam game tersebut" kata Emmy. Dia menekan beberapa butang yang ada di keyboard dan terus dia menekan butang Enter tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku "Eh, kenapa ni?"

"Kenapa Emmy?"

"Kejap yea.. Emmy nak periksa" Emmy periksa computer dia dan cuba betulkan computer dia tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa, salah satu wayar dia terlintas langsung dengan game hantu yang sedang dimainkan oleh Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Rizu. Mereka berempat bersuka ria di rumah Fang. Rizu asyik menutup mata dia setiap kali hantu muncul. Gopal tenang sahaja kerana dia tahu itu hanyalah game sahaja

"Wei Gopal, bagilah aku main!" kata Boboiboy

"Nantilah dulu, aku nak bunuh hantu tu" Gopal menekan-nekan butang alat kawalan jauh dia. Dia menembak hantu tersebut dan Rizu menjerit kerana ketakutan "Wei Fang, mana sepupu kau si Faye tu?"

"Sepupu aku pergi melancong dengan Lily dan Bella" kata Fang sambil menekan-nekan butang alat kawalan jauh itu. Mata dia asyik pandang ke arah video game itu sahaja. Dia cuba untuk mendapat nombor satu kerana dia ingin kalahkan Gopal yang suka sangat main game

"Nanti bagitau sepupu kau, tolong belikan chocolate banyak-banyak yea" kata Gopal

"Kau cakaplah sendiri. Suruh aku pulak" marah Fang. Lalu Boboiboy merampas alat kawalan jauh dari tangan Fang "WOI! AKU TENGAH MAIN LAH!"

"Ah takde takde, bagi aku main pulak" Fang merampas balik tetapi Boboiboy menarik alat kawalan jauh itu. Gopal hiraukan sahaja kerana dia juga ingin kalahkan Fang. Dia tahu markah Fang lebih tinggi daripada dia "Wei, bagilah aku main. Nanti aku dapatkanlah nombor satu kau tu"

"Takde takde! Biar aku sendiri yang buat" mereka bergaduh di atas sofa itu. Rizu melihat sahaja pergaduhan mereka sambil memeluk anak patung landak. Tiba-tiba sahaja sebuah portal terbuka di tengah-tengah skrin television itu dan lalu mereka di serap masuk ke dalam portal itu

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Mereka semua menjerit. Portal itu terus hilang selepas sahaja mereka semua di serap masuk. Rumah tersebut menjadi sunyi. Shadow dan Pikachu tidak sedar dengan kehilangan mereka berempat kerana dua ekor kucing itu sedang nyenyak tidur di dalam bilik Kaizo

* * *

Mata Gopal terkebil-kebil melihat sekitar dia. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang besar dan luas "Rumah ini macam aku kenal sahaja" Dia sentuh dinding rumah yang berbatu bata itu. Dinding itu rasa begitu sejuk

"Wei Gopal, aku tahu kita dekat mana" kata Boboiboy yang baru sahaja bangun. Dia terjatuh di tepi sebuah meja bulat kecil. Rizu ada di sebelah Fang. Dia masih lagi memeluk anak patung landak

"Kita dekat mana? jangan cakap ada orang jahat bawak kita ke sini" Makin lama makin sejuk Gopal rasa. Dia rasa seperti ada hantu di dalam rumah tersebut. Gopal melihat gambar-gambar di dinding dan semuanya seperti sedang memerhatikan dia "Jom kita cari jalan keluar, aku rasa seram pula duduk dekat sini"

"Hmmm..." Fang melihat sekitar rumah itu dengan penuh teliti

"Kita dekat mana abang Fang?" Rizu pegang jaket Fang yang ikat di pinggang dia "Pizu takutlah"

"Aku rasa aku tahu kita dekat mana" Fang terus jalan di koridor yang sempit itu. Dia melihat-lihat gambar di dinding itu. Semua mata-mata gambar itu asyik perhatikan dia dan Fang ada perasan mata di dalam gambar itu bergerak-gerak. Dia ada cuba untuk membuka beberapa pintu di situ tetapi semuanya berkunci "Hmmm.." Dia berhentikan dirinya. Rizu, Boboiboy dan Gopal juga turut berhenti di belakang Fang

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita sekarang berada di dalam game hantu yang kita main tadi" kata Fang dengan nada serius dia. Gopal terus pengsan di situ juga "Yang dia tiba-tiba sahaja nak pengsan apa hal?"

"Isk kau ni. Kau tahukan si Gopal minat hantu tapi takut nak tengok hantu betul" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Gopal dan cuma bangunkan kawan baik dia "Gopal.. wei Gopal, bangunlah"

"Pizu takutlah abang Fang. Game hantu ni banyak sangat hantu" Rizu terus peluk kaki Fang "Macam mana kita nak keluar dari game ni?"

"Kita kena menanglah" Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal bangun dari pengsan dia "Tapi kita kena cari kunci untuk keluar dari rumah hantu ni. Sudahlah rumah ni besar, ada lorong rahsia, ada bilik rahsia, ada pintu rahsia.. macam-macam rahsialah yang ada"

"Ala, kita musnahkan ajelah dinding rumah ni. Lepas tu dapatlah keluar dengan selamat. Tak payah nak cari kunci tu" kata Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY GEMPA!" Tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku. Boboiboy tetap seperti Boboiboy biasa "Alamak!"

"KITA TIADA KUASA!" Menjerit Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Macam mana ni Boboiboy" Gopal peluk Boboiboy sambil menangis "Tak kan kita kena bunuh hantu-hantu dekat dalam rumah ni"

"Habis tu, itu sahaja cara yang ada tapi..." Boboiboy berhenti sekejap "Macam mana kita nak bunuh kalau tiada kuasa. Kau ada idea tak Fang"

"Ada.. apa kata kita jalan dulu. Kalau ada hantu nanti, kita bertindak ajelah" Fang terus berjalan sambil memegang tangan Rizu

"Dey, kau ingat hantu tu senang ke nak bunuh" Gopal terus berjalan tetapi dia rasa ada sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka di belakang. Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan dapati tiada siapa tetapi badan dia rasa seram sejuk "Wei Boboiboy, kau tak rasa ke ada sesuatu sedang mengekori kita?"

"Hmmm..." Boboiboy pula kali ini pusing kebelakang. Koridor belakang mereka menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu di situ tertutup kecuali tempat yang mereka sedang berdiri. Fang sudah berjalan jauh sedikit daripada mereka "Perasaan kau sahaja kot. Jomlah" Boboiboy terus berjalan laju untuk mengejar Fang dan Rizu yang ada di depan. Gopal asyik pandang kebelakang sahaja dan dia terdengar bunyi tapak kaki yang makin hampir dengan dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia nampak dua mata merah menyala di belakang dia

"HANNNTUUUUUUUUU!" Gopal berlari memecut ke depan dan melintas Fang "LARIIIII!" Fang, Boboiboy dan Rizu pandang kebelakang dan nampak hantu sedang terbang perlahan ke arah mereka bertiga. Fang dukung Rizu dan lalu lari dari situ bersama dengan Boboiboy

"HANTUUUUUUUU!" Menjerit mereka berdua tetapi anak patung landak milik Fang terlepas dari tangan Rizu. Lalu ia jatuh di koridor itu

"Mana si Gopal tu?" tanya Fang sambil berlari

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Boboiboy. Mereka sudah sampai di hujung rumah. Boboiboy dan Fang berhenti berlari "GOPALLLLL!" Jerit Boboiboy

"WOI! Jangan jerit boleh tak. Nanti hantu tu tahu kita ada dekat sini" kata Fang yang masih lagi dukung Rizu tapi dia terdengar tangisan Rizu "Rizu kenapa?"

"Anak patung landak abang Fang jatuh. Itu abang Paizo yang bagi dekat abang Fang... maafkan Pizu. Pizu tak sengaja" Rizu terus peluk leher Fang "Nanti Pizu gantikan yang lain"

"Jangan risau Rizu. Abang ada banyak lagi anak patung landak yang lain" kata Fang "Sekarang macam mana? Gopal dah hilang.. tak kan kita nak pergi cari dia pula"

"Mestilah, tak kan nak biarkan dia macam tu" kata Boboiboy. Dia terus ambil koridor di sebelah kanan. Mereka berdua teruskan berjalan. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat begitu banyak pintu. Boboiboy terasa ingin mencuba membuka salah satu pintu tersebut walaupun hati dia mengatakan pintu-pintu di situ mungkin berkunci tetapi dia silap. Dia pusingkan tombol pintu itu dan terus ianya terbuka. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik itu, sementara Fang berdiri di luar untuk melihat kiri dan kanan dia supaya tiada benda yang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Rizu masih lagi memeluk leher Fang. Dia menggigil sedikit kerana takut tiba-tiba sahaja muncul hantu nanti

"Woi, kau ada jumpa apa-apa tak?" tanda Fang dengan nada pelahan dia tetapi tiada jawapan dari Boboiboy "Boboiboy?" Fang pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, terus dia menolak sedikit pintu bilik itu. Fang masuk ke dalam dan nampak Boboiboy sedang membaca sesuatu di dinding "Kau baca apa tu?" tanya Fang

"Tulisan berdarah dekat dinding ni" kata Boboiboy. Fang dan Rizu masuk sedikit untuk melihat tulisan itu tetapi mata Boboiboy terbulat besar apabila dia ternampak sesuatu di belakang mereka berdua "FANG! RIZU! HATI-HATI!" Rizu pandang kebelakang dan menjerit sekuat hati. Hantu berkuku tajam cuba untuk menerkam Fang tetapi Fang sempat mengelakkan diri. Dia berlari ke arah Boboiboy

"Kita kena lawan hantu tu" kata Fang. Dia terdengar Rizu menangis lagi "Rizu jangan menangis, biar abang uruskan hantu tu" Hantu tersebut datang dekat secara perlahan. Dia mengheret kaki sebelah kirinya, manakala kaki sebelah kanannya boleh berjalan begitu sempurna. Darah-darah merah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Di bahagian kepala hantu itu, mereka boleh lihat ada beberapa ulat putih keluar masuk ke dalam otak hantu itu. Mata dia putih, mata hitam dia tidak begitu kelihatan

"Bilik ni tiada benda nak lawan hantu tu" kata Boboiboy

"Habis tu? Apa kita perlu lakukan"

"Ermmm.. kita cuba lepaskan diri dari bilik ni. Lepas tu kita kurungkan dia dalam bilik ni. Jangan bagi dia keluar" kata Boboiboy. Mereka berdua makin lama makin berundur kebelakang "Ok, kau lari ke kanan, aku lari ke kiri. Dia pasti akan keliru, mana satu nak serangkan"

"Ok! lagipun hantu tu bergerak perlahan sahaja" kata Fang. Mereka sudah sampai di bahagian tingkap. Mereka tiada masa lagi untuk berdiri di situ lama dan lalu, Boboiboy berlari ke arah kiri hantu dan Fang pula berlari ke arah kanan hantu. Hantu itu keliru tetapi dia menoleh ke arah Fang untuk menyerang dia. Dia cuba untuk menangkap tangan Fang tetapi gagal kerana Fang lebih pantas daripada hantu itu. Sampai sahaja di luar bilik, Boboiboy cepat-cepat menutup pintu itu. Mereka terkejut dengan bunyi cakaran di pintu. Boboiboy dan Fang berundur sedikit dan teruskan perjalanan mereka mencari Gopal

* * *

"Macam mana Emmy? Boleh guna tak tu?" tanya Probe

"Hmmm... tak tahu kenapa hari ini tak boleh nak guna. Tadi Emmy sudah banyak kali betulkan computer ni tapi masih lagi sama sahaja" Emmy rasa hairan kenapa computer dia tidak berfungsi begitu sempurna hari ini "Tapi jangan risau, Emmy jenis bukan mudah mengalah! Saya akan cuba sampai computer ini boleh masukkan kita ke dalam alam video game hantu!"

"Yeah!" Probe bertepuk tangan "GO EMMY! GO EMMY!"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Emmy terus mencuba untuk memperbaiki computer tersebut. Dia melihat apakah yang menyebabkan portal dia tidak dibuka tetapi dia tidak tahu, apabila dia menekan salah satu butang untuk menghasilkan portal, ianya terbuka lagi sekali di rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Ketika itu tiada siapa berada di dalam rumah. Pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Kaizo dan Lynna muncul di pintu rumah. Mereka baru sahaja habis menjalani latihan tempur

"Dasyat sungguh latihan tempur kita hari ini, sampai Lahap sendiri sudah beberapa kali pengsan" kata Lynna

"Hmmm... tapi aku sangat berpuas hati dengan latihan tempur kita pada hari ini. Kau cukup bagus sekali dan teknik-teknik seni pertahankan diri kau amat sempurna. Aku rasa sangat kagum" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran portal itu. Mereka pergi ke arah ruang tamu tetapi portal itu akan tutup selepas sahaja dapat menyerap orang yang ada di situ. Nasib mereka tidak begitu baik, portal itu menyerap mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dunia game hantu dan terus portal itu hilang. Kaizo dan Lynna terjatuh tempat yang berlainan dari Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Rizu jatuh tadi

Kaizo terkejut melihat diri dia dan Lynna berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang sunyi dan gelap. Dia bangunkan dirinya dan terus menyentuh-yentuh beberapa perabut yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Lynna juga terjatuh yang tidak jauh daripada Kaizo. Kaki dia terkena sebuah lampu lantai dan ia menyebabkan lampu itu terjatuh ke atas dia tetapi selamat tiada sebarang kecederaan

"Rumah apa ni?" kata Lynna sambil bangunkan diri dia

"Hmmm... aku tak pasti" Kaizo pergi ke pintu rumah tersebut dan cuba membuka pintu itu tetapi ianya terkunci. Tingkap rumah juga turut di kunci. Lynna cuba keluarkan kuasa api dia tetapi kuasanya tiada. Kaizo pula cuba gunakan kuasa tenaga dia "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku ke arah pintu rumah tersebut

"Mesti ada cara lain untuk keluarkan kita dari sini" kata Lynna

"Tapi siapa yang berani menghantar kita berdua di sini?"

"Itu aku tak pasti tapi semasa kita masuk ke dalam rumah kau. Aku nampak rumah kau sunyi sahaja. Tak kan Fang yang pergi masukkan kita ke dalam rumah ini pula" Lynna sentuh beberapa gambar yang tersusun di atas meja. Dia mengangkat salah satu gambar tersebut dan terkejut kerana tiba-tiba sahaja gambar itu berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat menakutkan. Dia terus letak balik di tempat asalnya. Lynna mulai rasa seram sejuk tentang rumah itu. Kaizo terus ke sebuah koridor yang berhampiran dengan sebuah dapur. Lynna ikut di belakang Kaizo. Dia melihat sedikit dapur itu dari luar dan dia terkejut melihat kesan-kesan darah di dapur itu. Lynna cepatkan pergerakan dia dan terus berjalan di sebelah Kaizo. Mereka berjalan di koridor itu. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka tiada satu pintu pun tetapi ada begitu banyak gambar-gambar lama. Semuanya berwarna hitam putih. Kaizo tidak melihat gambar-gambar di dinding di situ, dia hanya fokuskan dirinya untuk keluar dari situ. Lynna pula melihat gambar-gambar lama di situ kerana Lynna sangat tertarik dengan gambar-gambar itu. Dia tiada lagi terkejut apabila gambar-gambar itu berubah wajah ketakutan. Dia juga ada perasan mata di dalam gambar itu, asyik perhatikan dia sahaja

"Gambar ni semua macam hidup aje" Lynna berhenti sekejap untuk melihat salah satu gambar di dinding. Tiba-tiba sahaja lantai di bawah kaki Lynna terbuka "KAIZOOOOO!" Lynna jatuh ke dalam tetapi tangan dia sempat di pegang oleh Kaizo

"Pegang tangan aku kuat-kuat" kata Kaizo. Dia cuba untuk mengangkat Lynna. Dia pegang tangan Lynna dengan kedua belah tangannya. Semasa Kaizo hendak menarik Lynna naik ke atas, datang seekor hantu tanpa kepala

"KAIZO HATI-HATI!" Jerit Lynna. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak hantu itu cuba itu menyerang Kaizo. Dia terpaksa melepaskan tangan sebelah dia untuk menyiku hantu itu daripada menyerang diri dia. Lynna melihat di bawah, dia tidak rasa dia akan jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang agak dalam "Kaizo! Lepaskan tangan aku"

"Kau gila ke?!" Kaizo tidak sanggup buat begitu kepada Lynna

"Just trust me! Lepaskan tangan aku" Lynna nampak hantu tanpa berkepala itu datang balik tetapi kali ini dengan sebuah kapak besar yang berdarah "KAIZOOOOOOOO!" Lynna takut hantu itu membunuh Kaizo dengan kapak tersebut. Kaizo tiada pilihan lain, dia lepaskan tangan Lynna. Dia pula terjun sekali ke dalam lubang lantai itu dan terus lubang itu tertutup secara automatik

Mereka berdua terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lorong rahsia yang ada di bawah rumah tersebut. Lynna terjatuh di atas tulang-tulang manusia. Dia terkejut melihat begitu banyak sekali tengkorak manusia yang ada di lorong itu. Setiap sudut terdapat tengkorak manusia. Ada beberapa tikus sedang makan cebisan manusia. Lynna tidak mahu melihat, dia pejamkan matanya. Kaizo terjatuh di sebelah Lynna

"Kubur ke ni?" tanya Kaizo tetapi Lynna tidak menjawab apa. Dia hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Kaizo bangunkan Lynna yang masih lagi sedang pejamkan mata "Kau tak perlu takut, aku yakin kita dapat keluar dari sini dengan selamat" Lynna membuka matanya secara pelahan-lahan

"Sekarang kita hendak ke mana?" Lynna memandang ke arah kiri dan kanan. Lorong itu begitu gelap, hanya ada beberapa cahaya api sahaja yang ada di tepi dinding "Aku rasa kita tidak patut berpisah" kata Lynna

"Hmm.. kita ikut laluan ini" Kaizo pergi ke lorong kanan dan mengambil sebuah obor api yang tergantung di tepi dinding. Mereka berjalan di dalam cahaya api itu dan melihat tepi-tepi dinding. Bau di lorong itu agak busuk tetapi mereka hanya tahan sahaja dengan bau tersebut. Mereka telah masuk ke dalam kawasan lorong yang penuh dengan penjara. Lynna menjerit sedikit melihat ada hantu di dalam penjara itu. Ada yang keluarkan tangan dia untuk menyentuh Kaizo dan Lynna. Ada yang tergelak-gelak seperti orang gila dan ada juga pintu penjara sudah di buka. Kaizo masuk ke dalam penjara yang terbuka itu dan nampak sebuah kunci terletak di atas meja

"Kau rasa itu kunci rumah ini ke?"

"Aku tak pasti tapi aku perlu simpan kunci" Kaizo mengambil kunci tersebut dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka di lorong penjara itu. Makin lama makin sempit lorong itu dan hantu-hantu yang ada di dalam penjara itu, dapat pegang Kaizo dan Lynna. Ada yang cuba untuk mencakar mereka berdua tetapi mereka dapat menggelakkan diri. Mereka bergerak dengan begitu pantas kerana hantu-hantu di situ sungguh menakutkan. Mereka telah pun sampai ke penghujung lorong. Tiada apa di situ, selain sebuah rak buku, meja dan kerusi. Semuanya penuh dengan sarang labah-labah. Lynna menarik keluar beberapa buku di situ. Dia pasti, mesti ada laluan rahsia tetapi tiada

"Kita kena berpatah balik" kata Kaizo. Mereka tidak sanggup untuk lalu lorong penjara hantu itu tetapi mereka tidak boleh duduk di situ sahaja. Kaizo membuka laci meja itu dan lalu, rak itu terbuka seperti pintu dan Lynna terkejut melihat Gopal muncul di sebalik rak buku

"GOPAL?!"

"KAK LYNNA!" Gopal rasa lega melihat Kaizo dan Lynna di situ. Dia berlari dan peluk Lynna "Kak Lynna, saya terjatuh ke bawah rumah. Saya tak jumpa jalan untuk naik ke atas rumah balik. Tentu Boboiboy, Fang dan Rizu sedang mencari saya sekarang ini"

"Mereka pun ada sekali?" terkejut Lynna. Gopal lepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu lap air matanya "Macam mana kamu boleh terpisah dengan mereka?"

"Tadi saya nampak hantu dan terus lari. Lepas tu saya terjatuh ke bawah rumah" kata Gopal

"Kau tahu ke kita sekarang berada di mana?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Tahu! Kita berada di alam video game hantu!" Gopal terus kembali ceria "Untuk keluar dari sini, kita kena mencari satu kunci. Kunci itu dapat membuka beberapa pintu bilik yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Dari situ kita akan jumpa beberapa jenis senjata atau kunci untuk keluar dari rumah ini tapi kita kena elak bunuh beberapa hantu yang cuba untuk menyerang kita dan kita tiada kuasa di sini kerana kita tidak boleh gunakan jalan cepat untuk keluar dari game hantu ini!"

"Oh, seperti gunakan cheat code lah yea"

"Betul tu kak Lynna!"

"Hmmm.. kunci yang aku jumpa tadi boleh kita membuka pintu-pintu bilik di dalam rumah ini"

"Betul tu Kapten Kaizo!" kata Gopal "Tapi ada juga hantu-hantu yang sembunyi di dalam bilik berkunci itu. Jadi kita perlukan senjata untuk membunuh hantu tersebut"

"Baiklah" Kaizo terus pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan "Laluan mana kau belum lalu lagi? Kiri atau kanan?"

"Kita ke kanan tapi kak Lynna ambik ni" Gopal berikan sebatang kayu besi kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna gunakan kayu besi ini untuk membunuh hantu-hantu yang ada dekat sini tapi saya belum lagi jumpa hantu yang ada dekat sini" Gopal tersengih

"Habis tu, yang dekat belakang kita siapa?" Kaizo tunjuk ke arah belakang dia. Gopal dan Lynna melihat sedikit di belakang tepi Kaizo. Seekor hantu berupakan badut sedang tersenyum sinis melihat mereka. Dia ingin mencekik Kaizo tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali. Dia pusingkan badannya dan lalu menumbuk muka hantu badut itu. Hantu Badut itu terjatuh dan lalu mereka lari dari situ. Hantu badut itu berdiri balik dan memanggil rakan-rakan hantu dia yang lain. Semuanya keluar dari belakang hantu badut. Mereka mengejar Kaizo, Lynna dan Gopal. Ke arah mereka lari, mereka sendiri tidak tahu. Gopal ternampak sebuah tangga batu yang menuju ke atas tetapi ada pintu pagar menjadi penghalang mereka bertiga untuk teruskan berlari. Kaizo cepatkan larian dia dan terus menaiki tangga itu. Dia tenangkan diri untuk keluarkan kunci yang ada di dalam poket seluarnya. Lynna pula pegang kayu besi dengan seerat-eratnya, dia akan cuba untuk menghalang berapa banyak hantu yang cuba untuk menyerang mereka bertiga. Gopal sorok di belakang Lynna

"Kaizo! Cepat sikit!" Lynna menghayunkan kayu besi itu untuk menghalau hantu-hantu tersebut. Kaizo agak cemas sedikit, dengan tangan sebelah dia memegang obor api dan tangan lagi sebelah mencari kunci di dalam poket seluarnya. Akhirnya dia jumpa, dia keluarkan dan kunci itu terlepas dari tangannya. Kunci itu jatuh di atas lantai yang gelap itu. Gopal dudukkan diri untuk mencari kunci tersebut. Kaizo turut membantu Gopal

"Mana kunci tu jatuh" Gopal mencari-cari kunci itu tetapi tidak jumpa. Dia pergi ke tempat yang gelap sedikit dan lalu meraba-raba lantai itu tetapi dia terjumpa tangan manusia "AAAAAA!" Gopal menjerit dan terus mencari yang ada cahaya. Lynna tendang beberapa hantu yang cuba untuk mencekik dia. Dia suka mengetuk dan menolak hantu-hantu tersebut dengan kayu besi dia

"CEPAT! AKU TIDAK BOLEH TAHAN LAMA NI!" Lynna pijak salah satu kaki hantu badut itu dan lalu menumbuk hantu badut tersebut. Dia tunduk untuk elakkan diri daripada di cakar oleh hantu pontianak. Tiba-tiba sahaja hantu kanak-kanak perempuan datang dan melompat ke atas Lynna. Dia mengetuk-getuk kepala Lynna dan kayu besi itu terlepas dari tangan Lynna. Pipi Lynna di cakar oleh hantu kanak-kanak tersebut

"KAK LYNNAAA!" Gopal ingin mencapai kayu besi yang tidak jauh dari dia tetapi muncul seekor hantu merangkak ke arah dia

"JUMPA PUN!" Kaizo akhirnya jumpa kunci tersebut dan lalu dia berikan kepada Gopal "Kau pergi buka pintu pagar tersebut dan aku akan pergi selamatkan Lynna" Kaizo tendang beberapa hantu jauh dari diri Lynna. Dia cuba untuk melepaskan hantu kanak-kanak itu yang ada di belakang Lynna tetapi dia tidak berjaya. Lynna terpaksa tunduk dan menarik hantu kanak-kanak itu dari belakang dia dan lalu dia baling ke arah dinding. Pipi dia ada sedikit darah tetapi kesakitan dia amat perit sekali. Gopal berjaya membuka pintu pagar tersebut. Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu mereka berdua berlari naik dan berjaya melepasi pintu pagar tersebut. Gopal cepat-cepat menutup pintu pagar itu dan terus kunci supaya hantu itu tidak dapat mengejar mereka. Kunci tersebut di simpan ke dalam poket seluar Gopal

Lynna terduduk sandar di tepi dinding dan melihat hantu-hantu itu cuba untuk membuka pintu pagar itu. Mereka bertindak ganas dengan goncang-goncang pintu pagar itu "Kita.. kena... teruskan... perjalanan.. kita" kata Lynna yang sudah keletihan. Kaizo sudah berjalan ke depan sedikit untuk memeriksa lorong di depan

"Kak Lynna ok ke?"

"Akak ok sahaja, Gopal" kata Lynna

"Ayuh, kita sudah tiada masa lagi. Pintu pagar itu boleh dirempuh pada bila-bila masa sahaja" kata Kaizo. Lynna bangun dan mereka bertiga teruskan perjalanan mereka

* * *

Boboiboy periksa di sebuah ruang tamu yang ada di tingkat dua. Dia melihat keadaan ruang tamu itu bersepah. Barang perabut yang sudah habis di musnahkan kecuali sebuah almari berkaca. Dia pergi ke arah almari berkaca itu dan nampak sebuah anak patung sedang duduk dengan senyuman dia yang menakutkan "Fang, jom kita pergi ke tempat lain"

"Kenapa pula?" kata Fang yang sudah tidak larat mendukung Rizu. Lalu dia turunkan Rizu dan pegang tangan Rizu

"Aku takut pulak tengok anak patung ni" Boboiboy jauhkan diri dia daripada almari kaca itu. Fang tiba-tiba teringat pula hantu yang ada dekat ruang tamu ini. Hantu tersebut ada berkaitan dengan anak patung tersebut. Fang terdengar sebuah bungi melody yang sangat indah. Kaki dia tergerak ke arah sebuah bilik dan tangan dia melepaskan tangan Rizu

"Abang Fang?" Rizu melihat Fang masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Dia ingin ikut Fang tetapi Boboiboy pegang bahu Rizu dan gelengkan kepala

"Biar abang Fang pergi periksa dulu" kata Boboiboy. Mereka berdua juga turut dengar melody tersebut "Fang, kau jumpa apa-apa tak?" Fang sudah pun masuk ke dalam bilik tidur kepunyaan seorang budak perempuan. Bilik itu terdapat pelbagai jenis patung yang ada di atas katil, di dalam almari dan bahagian depan katil dan juga di tepi tingkap rumah itu. Fang rasa seram sejuk melihat bilik itu

"Fang! Baik kau keluar" kata Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu bilik itu tertutup dan terus dia terkunci dengan sendirinya. Fang berlari ke arah pintu bilik itu untuk membuka pintu tersebut tetapi gagal

"BOBOIBOY! CUBA CARI KUNCI DEKAT RUANG TAMU TU! AKU TAK BOLEH NAK KELUAR!"

"OK! KAU PUN CUBA CARI KUNCI DEKAT DALAM BILIK TU!" Fang menjerit balik ke arah Boboiboy. Dia pusingkan badan dia dan nampak semua anak patung di dalam bilik itu, semuanya sedang melihat diri dia dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan. Dia ketuk-ketuk pintu itu supaya Boboiboy cepat mencari kunci tersebut. Fang semakin cemas kerana anak-anak patung itu berdiri dan berjalan pelahan-lahan ke arah Fang "Jangan dekat dengan diri aku! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

Rizu yang ada di luar pintu bilik, berasa sangat takut "Abang Boboiboy! Jumpa tak kunci tu?" Mereka terdengar jeritan Fang di dalam bilik tersebut

"Rizu tolong abang cari kunci pintu bilik tu!" Boboiboy mencari di sebalik sepirhan kayu-kayu perabut tersebut. Dia mencari di bawah-bawah kayu meja, di sebalik gambar-gambar di dinding tetapi masih lagi tidak jumpa. Sehinggalah Rizu nampak kunci tersebut. Kunci itu berada di tepi almari kaca. Dia pergi untuk mengambil kunci tersebut tetapi sebuah anak patung muncul dengan pisau. Anak patung yang ada di dalam almari kaca itu sudah keluar dari situ. Dia berjalan ke arah Rizu

"ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu sedang undurkan diri. Dia pandang ke depan Rizu dan nampak sebuah anak patung sedang berjalan sambil memegang pisau. Dia mengambil sebuah kayu meja dan lalu mengetuk anak patung itu tetapi ianya masih lagi bergerak "PIZU TAKUT!" kali ini anak patung itu bertukar arah dan lalu berjalan ke arah Boboiboy

"Rizu! ambil kunci tadi" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk memukul anak patung tersebut. Rizu pula berjalan secara pelahan-lahan untuk mengambil kunci yang ada di tepi almari kaca. Dia takut nanti anak patung itu akan bertukar arah lagi. Boboiboy memukul anak patung itu dan kepala dia tercabut tetapi badan dia masih bergerak "Isk, tak mati lagi anak patung ni" Rizu sudah pun mengambil kunci tersebut dan terus berlari ke arah pintu bilik. Dia menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Pintu itu terbuka dan Rizu nampak Fang berdiri di atas katil untuk menggelakkan dirinya daripada anak-anak patung yang bergerak-gerak di lantai. Dia telah pun menendang beberapa anak patung yang ada di atas katil dan semuanya jatuh di bawah

"ABANG FANG!" Fang nampak Rizu dan lalu dia melompat turun. Dia keluar dari bilik itu dan terus pegang tangan Rizu

"BOBOIBOY! LARI DARI SINI!" Boboiboy baling kayu meja itu dan terus ikut Fang dan Rizu dari belakang. Mereka berlari ke arah tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Sampai sahaja di bawah, sebuah pintu terbuka dan lalu keluar Kaizo, Lynna dan Gopal dari situ

"Gopal! Kau selamat!" kata Boboiboy dengan hati gembira dia kerana dia dapat melihat kawan baik dia balik

"Aku ok" kata Gopal "Tak sangka pula aku boleh jumpa Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna dalam game ni"

"ABANGGG!" Fang berlari untuk memeluk abangnya

"Kamu bertiga ok?" tanya Lynna

"Kami ok sahaja kakak Lynna tapi kenapa dengan pipi kak Lynna?" tanya Rizu

"Pipi akak kena cakar dengan hantu tapi Rizu jangan risau" Lynna terus mendukung Rizu "Sekarang kita perlu cari jalan keluar" kata Lynna. Kaizo terus pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan koridor rumah itu. Dia ingin pastikan tiada hantu di situ. Kaizo melihat belakang mereka dan tiada hantu yang muncul. Dia terus menyuruh mereka semua ikut dia pergi ke koridor kiri. Kaizo cuba balik tempat yang dia jatuh pada awal tadi tetapi rumah ini begitu besar. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana mereka berada sekarang sehinggalah mereka ternampak anak patung landak yang di jatuhkan oleh Rizu tadi

"Itu abang Fang punya anak patung landak" kata Rizu. Kaizo berjalan ke depan untuk mencapai anak patung landak itu. Dia berikan kepada Rizu balik

"Ini tempat Gopal lari dan hilangkan diri daripada kita orang tadi" kata Boboiboy

"Dekat depan sana ada apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Tiada apa-apa pun" jawab Fang "Tapi ada tangga naik ke atas. Dekat atas pun tiada apa-apa yang kita orang jumpa"

"Tiada ruang tamu yang ada pintu untuk keluar dari sini?" Boboiboy dan Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Kita kena berpatah balik dan ikut jalan sana" Mereka berpusing dan terkejut dengan kemunculan dua hantu kembar berambut panjang. Seorang sedang pegang sebilah pisau yang tajam dan seorang lagi sedang memegang sebuah kayu besi. Kembar itu kelihatan ganas. Mereka tunjukkan senyuman mereka yang berdarah itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Kaizo dan Lynna yang sedang mendukung Rizu, mereka berundur kebelakang. Kaizo dan Lynna memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka perlu lakukan. Lynna turunkan Rizu dan terus menolak Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal kebelakang. Kaizo dan Lynna berhadapan dengan hantu kembar itu

"Kamu berdua jangan datang dekat" kata Lynna. Hantu kembar itu lalu menyerang. Lynna pegang salah satu kembar itu dan pegang tangan dia yang sedang memegang pisau. Kaizo pula melompat dan berikan tendang kepada hantu kembar yang cuba menyerang dia dengan kayu besi. Lynna pula, dia pusingkan tangan hantu kembar itu dan lalu pisau yang dipegang olehnya, jatuh ke atas lantai. Lynna mengambil pisau itu dan terus menikam muka hantu itu. Fang menutup mata Rizu kerana terlampau ganas sangat. Hantu kembar itu terus hilang dan tinggal satu lagi. Kaizo pegang hantu kembar itu dan terus dia pusingkan kepala hantu itu. Hantu itu mati di situ dan lalu hilang

"Cepat! Kita perlu keluar dari sini" kata Lynna. Dia mengambil Rizu dan terus mendukungnya. Kaizo mengambil kayu besi tadi sebagai mempertahankan diri dia dan yang lain. Mereka semua bergerak begitu pantas dan berharap sangat jangan terserempak dengan mana-mana hantu. Mereka mencari pintu rumah untuk keluar dari rumah hantu itu tetapi setiap kali mereka belok ke kiri atau ke kanan, mereka tidak jumpa ruang tamu tadi. Kaizo tidak akan mengalah, dia akan cuba untuk mencari pintu rumah itu

"Kaizo, kita terus sahaja. Tak perlu belok" kata Lynna. Kaizo setuju sahaja. Mereka terus ke depan dan nampak hantu tanpa kepala berjalan-jalan di sebuah koridor. Itu hantu yang cuba untuk menyerang Kaizo

"Kamu semua tunggu di sini, biar aku uruskan hantu itu" Kaizo datang dekat kepada hantu tanpa kepala itu. Hantu tersebut sedang dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia berlari ke arah mereka dengan kapak berdarah dia

"ABANG! HATI-HATI!" Fang menjerit kepada abangnya. Hantu itu baling kapak dia dan mereka semua tunduk. Hantu itu terbang ke arah Kaizo dan mencekik Kaizo dengan kuku dia yang tajam "ABANGGGGG!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya

"FANGGGG!" Boboiboy menjerit tetapi Fang tidak berhenti. Dia melompat dan terkam hantu tanpa kepala itu. Cengkaman hantu itu terlepas dan leher Kaizo ada sedikit luka tetapi kali ini hantu itu cuba untuk mencucuk mata Fang. Hantu itu berada di atas Fang, kuku dia makin lama makin dekat dengan mata Fang tetapi Fang berikan tendang yang kuat. Hantu itu jatuh ke tepi dan Kaizo terus tikam hantu tersebut. Hantu itu hilang dari situ

"Abang ok?" tanya Fang

"Abang ok" kata Kaizo "Kita sudah sampai dekat ruang tamu tadi, cepat semua!" Kaizo mengarah mereka semua berlari ke ruang tamu yang ada pintu rumah. Akhirnya mereka terselamat. Gopal cepat-cepat keluarkan kunci dari poket seluarnya dan terus membuka pintu tersebut. Semua portal terbuka dan mereka semua di serap masuk ke dalam portal itu

* * *

"Maaf Probe, nampaknya kita tidak boleh main hantu game pada hari ini" kata Emmy dengan muka sedih dia

"Takpe.. saya sudah cukup gembira dapat anak kucing robot ni" kata Probe. Anak kucing robot itu berbunyi-bunyi comel di dalam kepala Probe "Nanti bila computer Emmy sudah ok, kita main sama-sama"

"Terima kasih Probe!"

Emmy temankan Probe pergi ke pintu makmal tetapi mereka terdengar jeritan dari belakang mereka. Emmy dan Probe pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Kaizo, Lynna, Rizu, Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal di campak keluar dari sebuah portal

"Eh, macam mana korang boleh ada dekat sini? Korang termasuk ke dalam game ke?" tanya Emmy

"Yelah! Game hantu yang sangat menakutkan tapi kita dekat mana ni?" tanya Gopal sambil bangunkan diri dia. Mereka semua melihat sekitar makmal itu

"Jadi, computer aku sebenarnya tak rosak tapi portal itu yang bawa korang ke game dunia hantu semasa korang main game itu tadi?" tanya Emmy

"Yea" kata Kaizo. Dia datang dekat ke arah Emmy "Kamu ni siapa? musuh atau kawan?"

"Saya Emmy" Mereka semua teringat seorang gadis misteri yang mereka jumpa di dalam alam roh kecuali Rizu dan Lynna "Sayalah yang menolong kamu semua di alam roh hari itu"

"Hmmm... jadi kamu bukan musuh?"

"Bukan" kata Emmy dengan senyuman dia "Saya kenal kamu, kamu adalah Kapten Kaizo!" Emmy rasa teruja dapat melihat Kaizo lagi sekali "Selamat datang ke makmal saya!"

"Makmal ini kamu yang cipta sendiri?" Tanya Lynna yang masih lagi mendukung Rizu

"Yea! Saya adalah super genius! Ada macam-macam alat yang saya cipta tapi saya sangat teruja dapat jumpa dengan kak Lynna. Kamu sangat cantik"

"Terima kasih Emmy" Lynna terus tersenyum kepada Emmy

"Mari Emmy rawatkan pipi kak Lynna dan leher Kapten Kaizo" Mereka semua keluar dari makmal itu dan terus Emmy pelawakan mereka semua untuk duduk di rumahnya sebentar untuk berehat. Emmy telah sediakan teh hijau untuk mereka semua dan juga roti untuk sesiapa yang rasa lapar. Sudah tentu Gopal yang makan roti tersebut sebab lapar. Kaizo minum air teh hijau itu dan terus rasa tenang sedikit. Emmy mula bercerita tentang kisah dia, bagaimana dia boleh tinggal seorang diri di dalam rumah itu. Nampaknya, superhero Pulau Rintis mendapat kawan baru lagi. Boboiboy tak sabar untuk pengembara dia yang seterusnya, mungkin ke dunia hantu lagi sekali? atau dunia mimpi lagi? atau dunia fantasy ataupun dunia yang dia belum pernah masuk lagi

* * *

 **hehehe... ok tak? kalau tak ok, cakap sahajalah tak ok xD**

 **pengumuman dari author - author tidak dapat nak update esok atau hari seterusnya, author akan update next week sahaja tapi hari apa, jangan tanya xD Edisi Malam Minggu musim ke dua akan bermula tidak lama lagi! YEAHHHHHHH! author tak dapat nak update sebab author akan pergi bercuti :)**

 **Maaf, hari ini tiada sesi membalas review :(**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya**

 **-Sayonara-**


	8. Misi

**Welcome back semua! welcome back juga kepada diri author! Author baru sahaja sampai rumah semalam :3 hehehe~**

 **Mesti ramai sudah tidak sabar dengan chapter terbaru kan xD hehehehe...**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! Thank you also kepada reviewer yang baru :3 terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy semua!**

* * *

Misi

"Apa benda ni atuk?" Fang mengangkat sebuah botol besar sambil membelek-belek botol tersebut. Dia cuba untuk membuka penutup botol itu tetapi penutup itu ketat pula

"Fang, itu adalah budu" kata Tok Aba sambil sediakan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk Fang. Hari ini Fang sampai di kedai Tok Aba lebih awal daripada kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Boboiboy dan Ochobot pergi menghantar makanan yang telah dipesan oleh beberapa penduduk di Pulau Rintis

"Budu? Apa benda tu atuk? Nama macam nak dekat dengan Adudu aje. Ini mesti Adudu yang hantar! Saya akan pergi belasah dia" Fang bangun dan lalu hentak meja kaunter itu dengan tangannya

"Kamu ni Fang. Bukan Adudu yang hantar tapi kawan atuk yang hantar" kata Tok Aba sambil geleng kepala. Fang duduk balik sambil tersengih "Nah, air kamu sudah siap"

"Terima kasiha atuk" Fang mengambil airnya "Tapi Budu tu apa atuk?"

"Hah, Budu tu sejenis makanan. Kamu nak rasa ke?"

"Hehehee... takpelah atuk"

"Dey! Baik kau rasa, sedap! SUNGGUH MENYELERAKAN!" Muncul Gopal dengan sebuah beg plastik kecik. Dia baru sahaja balik dari pasar tani dengan beg makanan yang penuh di tangannya

"Woi! Dah aku kata tak nak, tak nak lah! Yang kau sibuk apasal" Fang melihat Gopal sedang makan sesuatu "Kau makan apa tu?"

"Kau nak? Ini adalah tempe goreng" Gopal berikan satu tempe goreng kepada Fang "Rasalah! Pastu kau cuba cicahkan dengan budu tu, mesti lagi sedap!"

"Pastu, kau rasa ni sekali" muncul pula Bella dengan sepapan petai "Kau rasalah" Bella tersenyum sinis melihat petai-petai yang di bawa dari pasar tani tadi. Gopal pun turut tersenyum sinis melihat petai tersebut. Fang rasa serabut pula dengan kehadiran mereka berdua, lebih-lebih lagi si Bella. Semenjak dia sudah berkawan baik dengan sepupu dia, Fang rasa tak aman duduk di rumah kerana Bella selalu datang rumah dia "Aku cabar kau makan petai ni"

"YANG KORANG NI SURUH AKU MAKAN ITU INI KENAPA?! KAU NAK AKU PENGSAN KE?" Terus aura-aura kegelapan Fang keluar

"Bukan nak bagi kau pengsan, kita orang nak kau rasa makanan yang kau belum makan lagi. Yelah, kau sudah berapa lama duduk dekat sini. Cubalah benda baru, asyik dengan sandwich kau, lobak merah kau, masakan masin abang kau dan donut lobak merah kau" kata Gopal

"Betul kata Gopal tu tapi kau tak nak rasa sudah" kata Bella "Kata aje diri tu berani tapi rupanya pengecut, betul tak Gopal?" Bella sahaja cuba nak naikkan kemarahan Fang. Dia tahu Fang tak suka apabila diri dia di panggil pengecut

"Oh! Kau ingat aku pengecut yea!" Fang merampas tempe dan petai itu. Dia makan tempe itu dan rasanya sedap "Sedap juga tempe ni" Gopal dan Bella tersenyum lebar. Aura-aura kegelapan Fang hilang kerana dia terlampau suka sangat makan tempe itu

"Sebelum kau rasa petai tu, kau kena cicah dengan budu ni sekali!" kata Gopal sambil tunjukkan botol budu itu. Tok Aba melihat Gopal dan Bella cuba untuk kenakan Fang

"Sudah, sudah.. Fang jangan nak makan petai tu. Nanti kau asyik keluar masuk tandas sahaja" kata Tok Aba. Terus aura-aura kegelapan Fang muncul balik. Dia merenung tajam ke arah Gopal dan Bella. Mereka berdua tersengih di situ

"Aku.. aku balik dulu!" Gopal terus lari dari situ kerana takut diri dia kena serang dengan harimau bayang nanti

"Aku pun! Jumpa lagi" Bella pun turut lari dari situ

"WOI! MARI SINI!" Fang cuba untuk mengejar mereka berdua tetapi baju dia telah dipegang oleh seseorang dari belakang "SIAPA PEGANG BAJU AKU NI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak muka abang dia yang garang itu "Erkk?! Abang nak apa? Adik nak kejar dia orang berdua tu" Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya heret adik dia "ABANGGG! KENAPA ABANG HERET ADIK!" Tok Aba sabar sahaja dengan perangai dua beradik itu

"Kau sudah lupa ke? Hari ini sepatutnya giliran kau untuk kemaskan rumah! SEMALAM FAYE DAN ABANG SUDAH BERSIHKAN RUMAH, HARI INI GILIRAN KAU PULA TAPI KAU KELUAR NAK PERGI BERMAIN PULA!" Fang lupa pula, hari ini memang giliran dia. Dia, Faye dan Kaizo telah membuat keputusan untuk mengadakan sistem giliran mengemas rumah. Faye dan Kaizo akan berkemas bersama kerana mereka tahu, mereka akan bersihkan rumah tidaklah sebersih Fang

"Adik lupalah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Lupa yea" terus Kaizo berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada adiknya. Fang tahu apa maksud senyuman sinis itu, terus dia menelan ludah "Laithan tempur malam ini juga sebagai hukuman kau"

"Yelah abang" Fang malas nak berlawan dengan abang dia. Lagi dia lawan, dia itulah abang dia akan menghukum dia "Adik ikut perintah abang"

"Bagus!" Kaizo rasa seperti hendak senyum sedikit tetapi dia tetap dengan muka serius dia. Sampai sahaja di depan pagar pintu halaman rumah, mereka terkejut melihat Lahap pengsan di tengah-tengah halaman rumah mereka. Pintu rumah mereka telah dimusnah oleh sesuatu "Lahap?" Kaizo dan Fang cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Dia berlari ke arah Lahap

"Lahap! Kenapa dengan kau?" Kaizo mengangkat Lahap

"Kapten... tadi... saya.. cuba... untuk.. melindungi Faye dan Lily daripada kena tangkap tapi.. saya gagal"

"Siapa yang tangkap mereka?" tanya Kaizo

"Ada sekumpulan... ahli alien circus"

"Alien circus? ada ke alien circus dekat angkasa lepas tu?" tanya Fang sambil melihat abangnya tetapi Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja

"Alien circus tu suka mengumpul orang yang pelik-pelik dan dia akan orang itu sebagai tahanan dia. Bukan itu sahaja, orang yang dia culik itu terpaksa bekerja sebagai ahli circus. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka ambil Faye sekali. Lily tu saya tahulah kenapa" kata Lahap. Dia sudah kembali bertenaga balik "Tapi awas, lebih lama mereka menjadi ahli circus, mereka akan menjadi pengikut setia terhadap ketua mereka dan mereka akan lupa segala-galanya tentang kehidupan mereka sebelum ini"

"Baguslah tu, bolehlah Lily pergi duduk jauh dekat angkasa lepas daripada menyemak dekat sini" kata Fang dengan perasaan gembira dia "Asyik nak ganggu aku dengan abang aku sahaja"

"Habis tu, kau nak Faye kena culik sekali dengan Lily? Bukan ke Lily itu kawan kau juga. KAU JUGA PERNAH BERITAHU DEKAT LILY, DIA TU UNIK DENGAN PERANGAI PELIK DIA! SANGGUP KAU NAK TENGOK KAWAN KAU SENDIRI KENA CULIK! SANGGUP KAU NAK TENGOK SEPUPU KAU DENGAN NASIB YANG SAMA JUGA?!"

"Hehehe.. adik bergurau aje abang" Fang tersengih besar kepada abang dia

"Bergurau atau tidak, kau akan dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur selama 2 minggu! FAHAM!"

"Faham abang" balas Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Mari, kita perlu mencari mereka dengan segera" kata Kaizo

"Saya nak ikut sekali dengan misi ini boleh?" muncul Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Terkejut Kaizo dengan kehadiran mereka berdua "Faye dan Lily kawan saya juga"

"Hah! Abang suruh Boboiboy sahaja yang pergi ikut abang. Adik kena bersihkan rumah" Fang tersengih lagi kepada abang dia

"Jangan nak mengegada. Kau jangan cuba nak menggelakkan diri. Latihan tempur 3 minggu!"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang dengan muka masam dia

"Kau boleh ikut kami. Sudah! Jangan nak lengahkan masa lagi. Bawa kami semua ke kapal angkasa"

"Baik Kapten!" Lahap terus menekan satu butang dan lalu mereka semua di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada muncul lagi 3 orang iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahi melihat kehadiran mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya Kaizo ingin pergi dengan tidak begitu ramai tapi dia terpaksa membawa kawan-kawan adiknya. Mungkin mereka semua dapat membantu dia pergi selamatkan Faye dan Lily

"Kamu semua, ikut arahan aku. Kalau tidak, latihan tempur aku akan bagi dan 4 minggu latihan tempur untuk si Pang" Kaizo beredar dari situ bersama dengan Lahap. Dia meninggalkan adiknya dengan kawan-kawan adiknya. Fang bermasam muka melihat kawan-kawan dia

"ISK! YANG KORANG BERTIGA IKUT SEKALI APASAL?" Marah Fang

"Faye dan Lily kan kawan kita orang juga. Jadi kita orang nak ikut misi ini sebab nak pergi selamatkan mereka lah" kata Yaya. Fang malas nak berkata apa kerana dia takut diri dia akan mengamuk tak tak tentu pasal. Terus dia meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia di situ tetapi mereka ikut Fang sampai ke bilik dia

"Tak sangka pula Lily dan Faye kena culik dengan orang jahat" kata Ying

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying. Selalunya, kita orang yang selalu kena culik" kata Yaya pula sambil masuk ke dalam bilik Fang

"Dey, orang yang selalu kena culik mestilah si panas baran tu" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal "Kan Kapten Kaizo tu ramai sangat musuh, yang jadi mangsa mesti si Fang" Fang menahan kemarahan dia sambil membelek-belek buku latihan matematik dia yang ada di atas meja "Dia tu, kata aje diri dia hebat tapi asyik kena culik aje. Sampai diri dia asyik kena koma sahaja" Aura-aura Fang mulai keluar, Boboiboy dan Ochobot perasan dengan kemarahan Fang

"Wei wei, janganlah kau mengata pasal si Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Ala Boboiboy, aku tak mengata pun.. aku cakap sahaja" Terus Fang muncul di belakang Gopal dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"OH! KAU CAKAP AKU NI LEMAHLAH YEA!" Gopal menggigil dan terus menoleh kebelakang. Fang sudah bertukar menjadi hantu bayang

"HA-HA-HANTUUUUUUU!" Gopal berlari keluar dari bilik tetapi Fang terus mengejar Gopal "JANGAN KEJAR AKU! AKU BERGURAU AJE TADI! TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot mendengar jeritan Gopal kena belasah dengan Fang. Mereka berempat terus ke tingkap bilik dan nampak Fang belasah Gopal sepuas hati di medan latihan tempur. Mereka hanya gelengkan kepala

"Menyedihkan" kata Ochobot

"Aik, bila masa kau tiru si Probe?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hehehehe..." Ochobot hanya tergelak malu. Lalu dia sambung balik tengok Fang belasah Gopal

* * *

Lily terasa teruja bila apabila diri dia kena culik dengan alien. Dia mana pernah kena culik sebelum ini. Kalau ikut pengembaraan kawan-kawan dia, pernahlah. Dia dan Faye telah di suruh memakai sebuah pakaian berwarna pink dan mereka juga dipaksa memakai make-up. Lily memakai gincu berwarna oren di bibirnya. Kata dia, dia ingin menjadi oren seperti Boboiboy. Faye rasa agak risau dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ini kerana dia tahu siapa yang menculik mereka

"Lily, apasal kau gembira semacam?" kata Faye sambil melihat kawan baik dia

"Hehehe.. aku gembira sebab aku akan menjadi watak utama dalam kisah kita hari ini!" Lily mulakan kisah drama dia "Lily the awesome telah di culik oleh sepasukan alien dan dia telah dibawa lari ke planet lain. Lily akan cuba fikir bagaimana untuk melepaskan diri daripada penjahat-penjahat tersebut tetapi akhirnya mereka menyeksa Lily dengan begitu menakutkan. Lily tahu diri Lily bukan sehebat kak Lynna tetapi Lily tidak akan mudah mengalah. Lily yakin bahawa Boboiboy, kekasih hati ku akan pergi menyelamatkan Lily. Bukan si kapten itik atau si landak. Lily mahu Boboiboy juga! BOBOIBOY! COME AND RESCUE ME!" Faye tidak berkata apa, muka dia hanya muka bosan sahaja

"Pelik betul kau ni Lily tapi kau tetap kawan baik aku" Faye terus tersenyum sedikit

"Betul! Walaupun aku ni pelik tapi AKU LEBIH POPULAR DARIPADA SI LANDAK TU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAA!" Lily bangun dari kerusi dan terus berkata lagi "WEI LANDAK! KAU INGAT KAU SEORANG SAHAJA WATAK UTAMA DAN POPULAR! AKU LILY! AKU BOLEH MEMINTAS KEPOPULARITY KAU! LAMA-LAMA NANTI AKU AKAN MENJADI WATAK UTAMA DI DALAM SEMUA KISAH!" Faye menepuk dahinya. Lily mencengkak pinggang dengan penuh bangganya

"Lily, kau hanya watak sampingan sahaja"

"OH TIDAKKKK! UWAAAAAA!" Terus Lily menangis di bahu Faye. Pintu bilik mereka di buka luas, Lily mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dua alien pelik masuk ke dalam bilik mereka dan lalu ia bercakap dengan Faye di dalam bahasa alien. Lily tidak begitu faham tetapi dia membuat muka serius dan berpura-pura faham. Nada Faye bertukar menjadi marah dan dia menghalau alien-alien itu keluar dari bilik mereka tetapi mereka tidak berganjat. Salah satu daripada alien itu, pegang tangan Faye dan lalu dia keluarkan sejenis cecair dari tangannya. Tangan Faye melekat di tangan alien itu. Dia menarik Faye keluar dari bilik itu

"Faye! Kenapa? Apa yang dia orang nak dengan kau?" Lily menjadi cemas secara tiba-tiba

"Jangan risau tentang aku. Kau duduk sahaja di situ-" Mulut Faye di tutup dengan sejenis cecair melekit. Faye di bawa keluar. Lily hendak mengejar mereka untuk pergi selamatkan Faye tetapi pintu bilik itu sudah di tutup dan juga di kunci

"FAYE! FAYEEE!" Lily mengetuk-getuk pintu itu sambil memusing-musing tombol pintu tersebut tetapi pintu itu tidak berjaya di buka. Lily menangis dan rasa takut. Dia takut jikalau mereka buat sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Faye. Perasaan gembira dia terus menjadi perasaan takut. Lily tidak boleh membuat apa, lalu dia terduduk di depan pintu tersebut. Dia menangis seorang diri di dalam bilik itu sambil memikirkan nasib dia dan Faye

* * *

"ADOIIIII!"

"Itu pun kau nak menjerit" Lahap merawat kesan-kesan luka di bahagian muka, badan, tangan dan juga kaki Gopal, akibat kena belasah dengan Fang sebentar tadi "Itulah kau, nak sangat cari pasal dengan si Pang tu. Kau juga tahu dia tu panas baran, suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Entahnya si Gopal ni. Tak habis-habis nak cari pasal dengan si Fang tu" marah Boboiboy sambil melihat Lahap membalut kesan luka di tangan Gopal "Cubalah kau jangan buat dia marah, mesti kau tak kena belasah dengan dia"

"Kalau dia cari pasal dengan orang lain, boleh pulak. Kalau aku, tak boleh pulak. Merajuklah aku dengan kau, Boboiboy" Gopal terus pandang ke tempat lain. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Bila masa aku bagi dia cari pasal dengan orang lain" kata Boboiboy "Aku sendiri pernah marah dia kalau dia cuba nak kenakan orang lain tapi sekarang ni, si Fang dah jarang cari pasal dengan orang lain"

"Hmmm.. yelah.. kau kan kawan terbaik dia. Aku ni kawan biasa-biasa aje bagi kau" Gopal masih lagi merajuk dengan Boboiboy

"Mana ada! Kau tetap kawan terbaik aku" Gopal senyap sahaja, muka dia masam. Boboiboy usik-usik pipi Gopal supaya dia tersenyum sedikit dan ternyata, Boboiboy berjaya membuat Gopal ketawa

"Yelah yelah, kau memang kawan terbaik aku! Bukan si Fang tu"

"Pasal kawan baik pun boleh merajuk ke.. tengok macam aku ni, kawan baik aku hanya ada seorang sahaja. Iaitu Kapten aku sahaja" kata Lahap. Dia sudah pun selesai merawat Gopal "Jangan nak cari pasal lagi selepas ini"

"Yelah Lahap" kata Gopal "Itu pun kalau dia tak cari pasal dengan aku lah" bisik Gopal. Lahap dengar bisikan Gopal tadi, terus dia merenung maut ke arah Gopal "Hehehehe... saya bergurau aje"

"Apa-apa jelah" Lahap malas nak layan karenah Gopal. Dia terus keluar dari bilik Fang dan meninggal mereka berdua. Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobit tiada di situ, mereka kini berada di dalam bilik kawalan untuk membantu Kaizo mencari lokasi kapal angkasa milik alien circus. Mereka sudah berada jauh dari bumi dan mencari kapal angkasa circus itu agak sukar kerana mereka telah pun berlari jauh tetapi Kaizo tidak pernah gagal mencari mana-mana kapal angkasa disekitar angkasa lepas

Fang hanya bersandar di tepi dinding kapal angkasa sambil melihat abangnya membuat kerja. Ochobot juga ada di sisi Kaizo untuk membantu dia. Yaya dan Ying melihat muka masam Fang. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan

"Fang, kau dari tadi diam sahaja. Kau risau tentang dia orang ke?" kata Yaya

"Haiyaaa.. bukan lu seorang sahaja risaukan dia orang sahaja maaa.. kita orang pun risaukan mereka juga"

"Hmm.. aku risaukan tentang sepupu aku aje" akhirnya Fang berkata dengan nada serius dia

"Lily tu kau tak risaukan?" tanya Yaya "Dia kan kawan kita orang juga"

"Itu aku suruh si Boboiboy risaukan si kerepek pisang tu. Buang masa aku sahaja nak risaukan tentang dia"

"Kau ni Fang! Tak baik tau cakap macam tu. Dia kan sudah menjadi sebahagian kawan kita"

"Suka hati aku lah!" Fang malas nak bergaduh, dia terus beredar dari bilik kawalan itu. Dia bertembung dengan Lahap semasa dia keluar dari bilik kawalan. Lahap rasa pelik melihat Fang yang kelihatan marah itu. Bukan Lahap sahaja rasa pelik, Yaya dan Ying pun rasa begitu juga

"Apasal dengan si Pang tu?" tanya Lahap

"Entahlah Lahap. Dia tu asyik nak marah sahaja tapi dia marah mesti ada sebabnya" kata Yaya. Dia dan Ying pergi ke sebelah Ochobot untuk mengetahui perkembangan mereka "Macam mana Ochobot, dapat kesan Lily dan Faye?"

"Hmmmm... Kapten Kaizo berjaya mengesan kapal angkasa yang culik mereka berdua tetapi kapal angkasa itu kini berada jauh daripada kita. Nampaknya kita terpaksa percepatkan kelajuan kapal angkasa ini untuk mengejar mereka"

"Betul tu Ochobot" kata Kaizo "Kamu berdua tidak perlu rasa pelik dengan sikap si Pang tu. Aku sudah terbiasa sangat dengan sifat panas baran dia"

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo, dia marah mesti ada sebabnya" kata Ying

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau. Yang penting sekarang ini, kita perlu cepat selamatkan Lily dan Faye" Kaizo kembali ke tempat duduknya "Kamu boleh kembali ke bilik Pang dan tentang dia, biar aku sendiri akan uruskan dia" Yaya dan Ying tidak membantah. Mereka melihat wajah Kaizo yang sentiasa serius dan terus beredar dari bilik kawalan itu. Semasa mereka keluar dari bilik kawalan, mereka terkejut melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal berada di hadapan pintu bilik kawalan. Muka mereka kelihatan sedih

"Aik, apasal dengan kamu berdua?" tanya Ying

"Si Fang tu lah" kata Gopal sambil bersilang tangan. Muka dia seperti muka seseorang tidak puas hati "Dia pergi halaunya aku dan Boboiboy keluar dari bilik dia. Entah apa masalah dia hari ini. Pagi tadi elok aje aku tengok dia"

"Ada sesuatu tak kenalah dengan budak tu" Boboiboy sudah tidak faham dengan sikap Fang. Risau sangat ke dia sampai marah-marah dekat kawan dia sendiri? fikir Boboiboy. Mereka semua pergi ke medan latihan tempur untuk duduk dan lepak sambil menunggu kapal angkasa Kaizo sampai di kapal angkasa lagi satu

"Tapi yang peliknya kan.. dia cakap dia risaukan tentang Faye sahaja. Yang si Lily tu, dia suruh Boboiboy yang risaukan" kata Yaya. Mereka turun dari tangga untuk menuju ke medan latihan tempur. Gopal mulai fikir dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi. Mereka berempat duduk bersila di tepi medan latihan tempur

"Apasal suruh aku pula risaukan si Lily"

"Dey, Lily kan peminat kau. Mestilah kau kena risaukan tentang peminat kekasih hati kau tu.. tapi..." Gopal berhenti bercakap sekejap dan lalu dia bersambung balik "Entah-entah sebenarnya si Fang tu ada minat dekat peminat kau. INI SUDAH MENJADI KES CINTA TIGA SEGI!" Boboiboy ketuk kepala Gopal "Dey, aku bergurau aje!"

"Bergurau apa kebendanya. Fang mana ada hati dekat si Lily tu" kata Boboiboy "Aku tak rasa itu penyebabnya, ini mesti ada sebab lain"

"Fang tu bukannya nak bagitahu masalah dia dekat kita orang. Asyik nak duduk seorang diri dalam bilik dia tu"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Yaya" kata Ying "Nanti lama-lama kita akan tahu juga maaa" Mereka semua setuju dengan kata-kata Ying. Fang yang berada di tingkap biliknya, melihat kawan-kawan dia sedang rancak berborak. Dia sebenarnya ada rancangan lain pada hari ini. Dia telah berjanji dengan Rizu untuk membawa dia pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis selepas sahaja dia pergi berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan dia di kedai Tok Aba

"Rizu, maafkan abang kerana tidak menepati janji" Hati Fang rasa sedih sambil terbayangkan Rizu mengetuk pintu rumahnya tetapi tiada orang yang menjawab ketukan pintu itu "Rizu mesti menangis seorang diri dekat depan pintu" kata Fang lagi. Dia menghela nafas dan sambung melihat rakan-rakan dia. Fang tidak tahu yang mereka berempat sedang berbincang tentang diri dia. Fang kembali ke katilnya dan terus membaca sebuah novel yang telah di hadiah oleh Rizu sendiri, iaitu novel tentang lima sahabat menjadi detektif

* * *

Lily duduk di sudut tepi dinding sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia sudah pun berhenti menangis tetapi perasaan ketakutan dia masih lagi wujud di hatinya "Faye, apa dia orang buat dengan kau?" tanya Lily seorang diri. Lily sudah berupaya mencari jalan keluar dari bilik ini tetapi dia gagal. Di dalam bilik itu hanya ada sebuah rak pakaian dan meja solek. Tiada katil ataupun tilam untuk diri dia baring. Air dan makanan pun juga tiada. Bilik itu sangat kecil, ianya seperti sebuah bilik penjara yang tiada tingkap. Lily kadang-kadang rasa nak mengamuk di dalam bilik itu tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia. Pintu bilik itu di buka dan Faye di tolak masuk ke dalam. Lily terkejut dan terus dia bangunkan diri. Dia berlari ke arah Faye yang sudah tidak bermaya itu. Pintu bilik itu di tutup dan di kunci semula

"FAYEEE!" Faye terbaring dengan matanya yang sedang terpejam "Faye! kau ok ke?"

"Aku... ok.." kata Faye yang sudah kelihatan lemah "Mereka tahu.. aku ni... sepupu abang Kaizo" Faye cuba bangunkan dirinya tetapi badan dia sangat lemah. Lily menolong Faye dan terus dia dudukkan Faye di tepi dinding "Terima kasih Sahabat ku"

"Sama-sama tapi.. apa dia orang nak apa dari Kaizo?" Lily duduk di sebelah Faye dengan muka risau dia

"Dia cakap, kalau dia nak aku selamat. Abang Kaizo perlu sertai pasukan circus dia orang selama-lamanya dan dia akan lepaskan aku tapi bukan kau"

"Aik.. apasal dia orang tak nak lepaskan aku pula" tanya Lily dengan perasaan pelik dia "Aku bukannya ada kuasa macam Kaizo si itik tu" Faye tergelak sedikit apabila mendengar Lily memanggil abang saudara dia, itik "Suka pula kau dengar aku panggil dia itik"

"Hehehehe... tapi dia memang itik pun. Itik macam kartun donald duck tu. Dia pun suka marah-marah orang. Kadang-kadang aku terbayang abang sepupu aku tu marah macam donald duck, quack quack quack quack" Mereka berdua ketawa sambil bayangkan Kaizo marah seperti donald duck

"Kak Lynna mesti daisy duck! tapi... donald duck tu kan panas baran macam si Fang tu" kata Lily "Senang cerita, dua-dua macam donald duck" Mereka berdua tergelak lagi. Lily berhenti gelak dan terus melihat kawan dia yang sudah tidak kelihatan lemah seperti tadi "Tadi dia orang buat apa dekat kau?"

"Hmmm... dia orang seksa aku dekat kerusi elektrik tapi aku tetap jawab tak nak. Mereka nak gunakan satu alat kawalan untuk mengawal minda kita. Dengan alat itu, mereka dapat mengawal abang Kaizo dan menyuruh dia membuat apa sahaja yang mereka mahukan. Mereka nak abang Kaizo menjadi badut dan dipergelakkan oleh alien-alien lain tapi untuk melepaskan diri kau, aku juga perlu serahkan Fang sekali" Faye kembali menjadi sedih. Lily tidak mahu melihat kawan baik dia kelihatan sedih, lalu dia pegang tangan Faye

"Kau tak perlu risau. Si itik tu kan kuat. Kuat bagi orang hukuman latihan tempur" Faye tersenyum sedikit "Lagipun, aku yakin.. Kaizo dapat selamatkan kita berdua dan tak mungkin kau akan serahkan abang sepupu kau kepada mereka tapi.. kalau kau nak serahkan juga, aku tak kisah kerana aku akhirnya bebas daripada si itik tu yang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan aku! Kalau boleh, kau serahkan si landak tu sekali" Faye tahu Lily hanya bergurau sahaja, lalu dia ketawa sedikit. Hati Lily rasa lega melihat kawan dia kembali gelak

"Kau memang tahu macam mana nak ceriakan seseorang tapi rugi betul kalau Boboiboy tak jatuh hati dekat kau" Faye ketawa sedikit

"Itu kau tak perlu risau. AKU LILY! AKU AKAN DAPAT PIKAT HATI BOBOIBOY! DAN AKU JUGA DAPAT KALAHKAN SI RATU PONTIANAK YANG TAK SEDAR DIRI TU! Kalau diri tu sudah mati, buat ajelah macam orang mati"

"Ala, biarkan ajelah si Ratu Lily tu. Dia pun nak juga ada perasaan daripada asyik nak bunuh orang sahaja. Dia pun sendiri pernah tolong kau jugakan" Lily tersengih kepada kawan baik dia "Tapi oklah tu, dia suka bergaduh dengan kau daripada dia nak bunuh kau. Bergaduh macam mana pun korang, korang tetap berbaik dengan diri masing-masing daripada berdendam"

"Hehehe... tapi kadang-kadang aku pun nak juga dia jadi manusia biasa macam kita orang. Mesti lagi bertambah meriah kalau dia join group Trio huru-hara kita orang tapi nanti tak jadi Trio dah, nanti jadi quartet huru-hara" kata Lily sambil senyum melihat Faye "Nanti mesti orang takkan percaya dengan kita orang"

"Kenapa pula?"

"Ialah.. empat sekawan berlainan spesis. Seorang alien, dua manusia dan satu lagi ialah hantu. Tak ke rasa pelik tu? Tapi bagi aku, ianya lebih menarik! Ia menunjukkan, kita semua boleh berkawan tanpa kira apa spesis kita pun tapi mesti dia orang rasa pelik, macam mana kita orang boleh berkawan dengan ratu pontianak" Lily terbayangkan Ratu Lily pergi takutkan jahat yang ingin mencuba mengacau mereka bertiga. Dia juga bayangkan Ratu Lily adalah bodyguard kepada mereka bertiga "Hehehehee..." Faye gelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat Lily sedang terbayang-bayangkan sesuatu

"Macam-macam kau lah Lily"

Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di tepi dinding dan menunggu sahaja sesiapa yang datang menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sambil itu, dia sendiri hendak menangis kerana persahabatan dia di bumi lebih indah dan bermakna sekali daripada persahabatan dia di planet asal. Semuanya hanyalah persahabatan palsu sahaja

"Terima kasih Lily kerana sudi menjadi sahabat baik aku" bisik Faye

"Hmm.. apa kau cakap?" Lily tersedar dari angan-angan dia

"Takde apalah" Faye terus memberikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Lily. Pintu bilik mereka di buka lagi. Kali ini dia menyuruh kedua-dua mereka keluar dari bilik tersebut dan ikut dua alien pergi ke sebuah pentas yang ada di tengah. Pentas itu berbentuk bulat dan sekeliling dia, penuh dengan kerusi untuk para penonton duduk. Di situ, mereka di suruh berdiri di tengah-tengah pentas. Faye dan Lily berjalan ke tengah-tengah pentas dan terus sebuah lampu menyinari mereka berdua

"Selamat datang ke arena circus aku" sebuah suara seorang lelaki bergema di pentas circus itu "Aku adalah Ring Master kepada anak-anak buah aku"

"Kau nak apa dengan kita orang? Kalau kau mahukan abang sepupu aku, jangan harap aku akan serahkan diri dia. AKU SANGGUP MELINDUNGI DIA DARIPADA KAU BUAT DIA SEPERTI ANAK PATUNG KAU SAHAJA!" Faye melihat sekeliling dia

"Hmm.. masih lagi dengan kedegilan kau" kata suara itu "Tapi takpe, kau akan duduk di sini selama-lamanya. Kalau dia datang ke sini pun, aku akan pastikan dia akan menjadi seorang badut di circus aku" Faye pusing kebelakang kerana dia dapat pastikan suara itu datang dari belakang dia dan Lily. Seorang lelaki muda yang sangat kacak, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Lily tidak begitu takut dengan lelaki itu, dia hanya tersenyum sahaja. Lelaki itu pun turut senyum kepada Lily

"Wei Lily, apasal kau senyum dekat dia pula?" bisik Faye

"Kau tengok dan lihat" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat lelaki yang di gelar sebagai Ring Master "Hai! Nama saya Lily!" Lelaki kacak itu berhenti di hadapan Lily. Dia lebih tinggi daripada Lily dan Faye

"Baik betul kamu ni" kata lelaki itu. Dia mengambil tangan Lily dan lalu cium. Muka Lily menjadi merah padan dan Faye rasa nak cekik lelaki itu "Nama saya adalah Kaito, sayalah ketua di circus yang serba mewah dan pelik ini"

"Wuuu... nama awak betul-betul dekat dengan nama Kaizo tapi kenapa awak nak Kaizo pula?" tanya Lily "Tapi kalau Kaito nak gantikan tempat Kaizo, boleh juga. Takdelah ada orang nak bagi saya hukuman setiap hari"

"Amboi! Kau sanggup nak serahkan abang sepupu aku dekat orang jahat ni" marah Faye kepada Lily

"Jangan risaulah Faye. Aku akan pastikan dia tidak akan dapat kapten itik" bisik Lily. Dia terus pandang ke arah Kaito "Kaito-kun~ Bawalah saya jalan-jalan di sekitar kapal angkasa awak"

"Boleh tapi awak perlu dengar lagu ini dari saya dulu. Sebuah lagu khas untuk Lily yang cantik seperti bunga lily" Lily rasa sangat teruja. Lalu dia bertepuk tangan kerana tidak sabar untuk dengar nyanyi dari Kaito. Sebuah microphone muncul di tangan Kaito dan lalu nyanyi di hadapan Lily. Faye rasa tidak sedap hati pula. Kaito mengambil tangan Lily dan membawa dia menari di sekeliling pentas itu. Alunan lagu itu membuatkan Lily rasa bebas dan tidak berfikir tentang apa-apa

 _Como e' bella ce' la luna brille e' strette_  
 _Strette como e' tutta bella a passeggiare_  
 _Sotto il cielo di Roma_

 _Down each avenue or via, street or strata_  
 _You can see 'em disappearing two by two_  
 _On an evening in Roma_  
 _Do they take 'em for espresso_  
 _Yeah, I guess so_  
 _On each lover's arm a girl I wish I knew_  
 _On an evening in Roma_

 _Though there's grining and mandolining in sunny Italy_  
 _The beginning has just begun when the sun goes down_  
 _So please meet me in the plaza near your casa_  
 _I am only one and that's one too few_  
 _On an evening in Roma_

 _Don't know what the country's coming to_  
 _But in Rome do as the Romans do_  
 _Will you on an evening in Roma_

 _Como e' bella ce' la luna brille e' strette_  
 _Strette como e' tutta bella a passeggiare_  
 _Sotto il cielo di Roma_  
 _Don't know what the country's coming to_  
 _But in Rome do as the Romans do_  
 _Will you on an evening in Roma_  
 _Sott'er celo de Roma_  
 _On an evening in Roma_

Lily terpukau dengan nyanyian Kaito tadi. Suara yang memukaukan Lily, dia tidak lagi fikirkan tentang diri dia, larikan diri dia atau rancangan pelik dia untuk lari dari situ. Faye pegang bahu Lily "Lily.. Lily" tetapi Lily tidak berganjat atau menyahut panggilan Faye tadi

"Hahahahaaa... kawan kau hanya akan dengar arahan dari aku sahaja" kata Kaito dengan senyuman sinis dia "Kau ingat, kawan kau yang serba pelik ini akan berjaya memikat aku dan dapat lepaskan diri. Dia silap" Faye menggenggamkan tangan dia kerana dia begitu marah sekali dengan Kaito

"Berani kau buat begitu dengan kawan baik aku! Jaga kau!" Kaito menepuk tangannya dan dua alien pelik datang. Mereka pegang kedua belah tangan Faye "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan lepaskan kau" Kaito ketawa besar di situ "Tetapi kawan baik kau akan duduk di sini selama-lamanya. Kau akan pulang ke bumi dan aku tidak akan ganggu lagi abang sepupu kau tapi kalau kau ingin kawan baik kau, serahkan Kapten Kaizo kepada aku. Jadi, apa pilihan kau?"

"DUA-DUA BUKAN PILIHAN AKU!" Faye bergelut dengan dua alien pelik itu. Dia hendak lepaskan dirinya tetapi alien itu lebih kuat daripada dia

"Bawa dia ke bilik penjara" Kaito pegang tangan Lily "Mari Lily, aku akan tunjukkan segala benda yang ada di dalam kapal angkasa aku. Tentu kau akan suka"

"Mestilah saya akan suka, Kaito-kun" Lily tersenyum palsu. Kaito berjaya mengawal Lily. Faye telah diheret pergi, dia menjerit-jerit nama Lily tetapi Lily sedikit pun tidak menoleh kebelakang. Lily hanya pandang sahaja wajah kacak Kaito dengan senyuman palsu dia

"LILYYYYYYYYYY!" Faye kenal suara itu, dia menoleh ketepi dan nampak Boboiboy muncul bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN LILY!" Kaito terkejut dengan kehadiran Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Kaizo di situ. Dia lepaskan tangan Lily

"MACAM MANA KAMU BOLEH BERADA DI SINI!" marah Kaito

"Dey! Kapal angkasa kau tak bergerak-gerak. Senang sangat si Lahap nak dapatkan lokasi kapal angkasa kau berada di mana" kata Gopal dengan begitu semangat sekali "Baik kau lepaskan dia orang, sebelum aku musnahkan korang semua" Kaito tergelak sinis, dia petik jari dia dan lalu dua alien pelik muncul. Mereka panjangkan tangan dia seperti getah dan lalu pegang kedua belah tangan Gopal "APA KAU BUAT NI!"

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Halilintar memotong kesemua tangan alien itu dan lalu putus tetapi tangan mereka kembali pulih. Kali tangan-tangan alien itu menuju ke arah Halilintar

"BOBOIBOY HATI-HATI!"

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat kedua tangan yang hampir hendak memegang Halilintar "CEPAT! HAPUSKAN MEREKA!" Halilintar terus melompat untuk menikam kedua alien tersebut. Kaizo pun turut serta Halilintar untuk hapuskan alien-alien pelik itu. Fang bergelut dengan tangan alien itu. Mereka cuba untuk lepaskan tangan mereka tetapi Fang tahankan pengikat bayangnya "ARGHHHHHHH!" Bahu Fang terkena tikaman pisau. Lalu pengikat bayang Fang hilang tetapi Halilintar dan Kaizo begitu pantas sekali. Mereka terus menikam di jantung alien-alien pelik itu. Fang sudah pun jatuh di atas lantai dengan pisau yang masih lagi melekat di bahu belakang dia. Seorang alien yang pakar dalam baling pisau, telah menikam di belakang Fang. Dia memang seorang yang mahir, setiap balingan dia memang tepat terkena mangsa atau object-object yang dia sasarkan

"PANGGG!" Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya. Dia mengelakkan dirinya daripada terkena balingan-balingan pisau kecil dengan menggunakan pedang tenaga. Alien itu tidak mahu mengalah, balingan dia begitu cepat sekali seperti sekilat pantas

"Kita kena tolong Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya. Dia terbang ke atas dan Ying pula berlari laju mengelilingi alien itu. Alien tersebut tidak rasa pening, dia dapat mengesan Ying berada di mana dengan larian lajunya. Lalu dia keluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dan baling tepat ke arah Ying "YING! HATI-HATI!"

"TUKARAN ROTI BERKRIM CHOCOLATE!" Pisau itu terus bertukar menjadi roti dan ia terkena lengan Ying "Fuh, selamat aku dapat tukarkan-" Boboiboy telah bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa dan menolak Gopal jatuh ketepi kerana alien itu baling beberapa buah pisau ke arah Gopal. Salah satu pisau terkena tangan Boboiboy dan ia menyebabkan tangan Boboiboy luka sedikit

"Adoi, sakitnya" Boboiboy pegang tangannya "Kita kena kalahkan dia!" Boboiboy melihat Lily sudah di bawa lari oleh Kaito. Faye sudah di bawa lari ke tempat lain oleh dua alien pelik yang lain

"Kau pergi selamatkan Lily" Kaizo muncul di depan Boboiboy. Dia kini berhadapan dengan alien pisau itu "Yaya dan Ying pergi selamatkan Faye. Biar aku sendiri urus alien itu" Dia begitu marah sekali dengan alien pisau itu "Berani dia buat begitu terhadap adik aku!" Alien pisau itu tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia baling lagi beberapa bilah pisau ke arah Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah pergi mencari Lily. Manakala Yaya dan Ying sudah pergi untuk menyelamatkan Faye

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo melindungi dirinya dia daripada terkena pisau-pisau itu "Kau ingat kau dapat kalahkan aku! TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Alien pisau itu terpelanting dan kini giliran Kaizo untuk menyerang alien itu. Dia melompat keluar dari dinding kubah dinding tenaga dia "PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo menghayunkan pedangnya dan ianya terkena tepat di bahagian dada alien pisau itu. Alien itu lalu jatuh di atas tempat duduk penonton. Kaizo mendarat di atas lantai pentas. Dia terus berlari ke arah adiknya yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Dia cuba untuk keluarkan pisau itu dari bahu belakang adiknya tetapi dia perlu kembali ke kapal angkasa dulu. Dia menghubungi Lahap menggunakan jam kuasanya "Lahap! Suruh Ochobot buka teleportasi dia dengan segera!"

"Baik kapten!" Lahap mengikut arahan dari kaptennya. Ochobot membuka sebuah portal dan lalu portal itu muncul di hadapan Kaizo

"Kapten Kaizo, kenapa dengan Fang?" Ochobot terkejut melihat keadaan Fang. Kaizo mengangkat Fang dan terus masuk ke dalam portal itu. Dia serahkan adiknya kepada Lahap

"Rawat dia dengan segera" kata Kaizo. Dia terus pandang ke arah Ochobot "Pastikan teleportasi ini buka sehingga aku datang balik dan pastikan juga tiada siapa yang cuba untuk masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa aku, FAHAM!"

"Faham kapten!" kata Ochobot dan Lahap. Kaizo terus keluar balik dari portal itu dan terus pergi mencari Faye terlebih dahulu

* * *

"Lily duduk di sini ok" kata Kaito sambil dudukkan Lily di sebuah kerusi. Mereka kini di dalam sebuah pesawat kecil. Kaito ingin melarikan diri bersama dengan Lily. Dia menekan satu butang untuk menutup pintu pesawat kecil itu tetapi Gopal telah menukar pintu tersebut menjadi jelly. Boboiboy Gempa menumbuk pintu jelly itu

"KAMU BERDUA!" Kaito tidak kelihatan marah tetapi dia hanya tersenyum sinis. Lalu dia keluarkan sebuah microphone kecil "Kamu berdua boleh juga turut menyertai pasukan circus aku yang aku ingin bina. Ahli pasukan baru! Ahli pasukan superhero!"

"Kau ingat kau dapat mempergunakan kita orang, JANGAN HARAP! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" Dari Boboiboy Gempa terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar "TETAKAN HALILINTAR"

"Dengarkanlah suara dari aku Boboiboy" Kaito terus bercakap di microphone dia. Halilintar terus berhenti menyerang Kaito

"TUTUP TELINGA KAMU BERDUA!" Kaizo muncul bersama dengan Yaya, Ying dan Faye. Mereka telah berjaya selamatkan Faye "Microphone itu dapat mengawal kamu semua, seperti dia mengawal alien-alien di dalam kapal angkasa dia dan juga Lily!"

"Bijak, bijak.. tapi.." Kaito mula ingin nyanyi balik

"PELAHANKAN MASA!" Ying pelahankan gerakan Kaito

"Boboiboy! Masa untuk menyerang dia" kata Yaya

"BAIK! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Halilintar terus menyerang Kaito. Dia menghayunkan pedang halilintarnya dan terus terkena tepat di tangan Kaito yang sedang memegang microphone. Microphone tersebut jatuh di atas lantai pesawat kecil itu. Ying kembalikan masa kepada biasa. Halilintar pijak microphone itu dan hancurkannya di depan mata Kaito

"KAU! KAU HANCURKAN MICROPHONE AKU!" Kaito cuba hendak menyerang Halilintar tetapi Halilintar telah mengacukan pedangnya ke arah muka Kaito

"Jangan cuba hendak menculik kawan-kawan aku lagi" kata Halilintar dengan nada marah dia. Akhirnya mereka berjaya menyelamatkan Lily. Halilintar kembali kepada Boboiboy biasa. Kaizo mengari tangan Kaito dan membawa dia ke kapal angkasanya. Dia ingin membawa Kaito ke sebuah bangunan penjara yang ramai dengan musuh dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye berlari ke arah Lily

"Lily, kau tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Boboiboy tetapi Lily tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya duduk di situ seperti anak patung "Lily?"

"Macam mana kita nak pulihkan dia" tanya Yaya

"Apa kata kita bawa dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa dulu" kata Ying. Dia menarik tangan Lily tetapi Lily tidak mahu tangan dia pegang oleh sesiapa pun kecuali Kaito

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! KAWAN KAMU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU! DIA HANYA MENDENGAR ARAHAN DARI AKU SAHAJA!" Kaito ketawa besar sambil dia di pegang oleh Kaizo

"Lily, jom kita balik ke bumi" pujuk Faye kepada Lily

"Tak nak" kata Lily secara tiba-tiba. Mereka terkejut dengan suara marah Lily sebentar tadi

"Lily, ini Boboiboy" Boboiboy pula cuba untuk memujuk Lily "Jom kita balik. Tak kan kau nak duduk dekat sini pula"

"AKU KATA AKU TAK NAK, TAK NAK LAH!"

"Tapi Lily.. ini bukan diri kau yang sebenarnya. Kita orang semua nak Lily yang dulu bukan Lily yang telah dipukau oleh Kaito tadi" Boboiboy cuba lagi sekali

"Kaito? Mana dia? Korang sorokkan dia dekat mana" Lily mengamuk di dalam pesawat kecil itu. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa pegang kedua belah tangan Lily "Mana dia? MANA DIA?! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! MANA KAITO? MANA RING MASTER AKU! AKU DENGAR ARAHAN DARI DIA SAHAJA!" Tiba-tiba sahaja kepala Lily di ketuk dengan begitu kuat sekali. Terus Lily pengsan di situ

"Wei Gopal! Yang kau pergi ketuk kepala dia apasal?"

"Maaf Boboiboy tapi Kapten Kaizo yang suruh. Dia cakap tukarkan tangan aku jadi besi untuk pengsankan si Lily ni kalau dia tak nak ikut kita orang" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Faye yang sedang merenung tajam ke arah diri dia

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang sepupu aku" bisik Faye

"Dey! Kalau aku tak ikut arahan dia, nanti aku akan dikenakan hukuman selama 2 minggu"

"Yelah Gopal" kata Boboiboy "Sudahlah, kita kena angkat Lily masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa abang Kaizo" Boboiboy dan Gopal mengangkat Lily dan mereka terus kembali ke kapal angkasa Kaizo. Ochobot menutup pintu portal itu

* * *

Lily telah di baringkan di atas katil Fang. Mereka semua menunggu Lily untuk sedarkan diri tetapi mereka takut kalau Lily akan mengamuk kerana tiada Kaito di dalam bilik itu. Manakala Fang pula, dia dalam keadaan selamat. Dia tidak kehilangan darah dan bahu dia telah di balut kemas oleh Lahap. Kaizo sedang memerhatikan adiknya yang kini di dalam bilik dia dia. Dia tidak akan maafkan sesiapa yang cuba untuk mencederakan adiknya

"Abang tidak mahu kehilangan kau" Kaizo membelai kepala Fang yang sedang nyenyak tidur itu. Dia menggenggam tangan adiknya, dia tidak mahu meninggalkan adiknya keseorangan di dalam bilik itu

Kembali ke bilik Fang...

"Macam mana kita nak pulihkan dia?" tanya Faye "Aku sendiri tiada alat atau ubat untuk pulihkan ingatan Lily"

"Ala Faye, senang sahaja. Kalau dia bangun, kita cakaplah Ratu Lily telah berjaya memikat hati Boboiboy" Terus Lily terjaga dari pengsan dia

"APA! RATU LILY TELAH MERAMPAS BOBOIBOY DARI AKU?! TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Gopal dan Boboiboy menepuk dahi mereka "HOW DARE YOU RATU PONTIANAK!"

"Lerrr.. punyalah senang nak pulihkan si pelik ni" kata Gopal

"Hehehehe.. terbaik" kata Boboiboy. Dia gembira Lily sudah pulih "Lily, kau ok tak?"

"BOBOIBOY!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy "Boboiboy! Kau ada dekat sini! Betul ke Ratu Lily telah berjaya memikat hati kau?"

"Errr... mana ada. Gopal reka sahaja cerita tadi" balas Boboiboy. Lily tersenyum lebar, dia ingin pergi memeluk Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy sudah pun larikan diri. Lily terus mengejar Boboiboy. Mereka berkejaran di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Kaizo rasa begitu menjengkelkan dengan kebisingan Lily, terus dia menjerit kepada Lily dan lalu dia berikan latihan tempur kepada Lily selama 2 minggu

* * *

Sampai sahaja di bumi, Fang telah pun terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia dan Kaizo adalah orang pertama yang turun ke bumi. Mereka nampak Rizu dan Lynna sedang duduk di atas tangga pintu rumah mereka berdua. Fang nampak muka sedih Rizu dan Lynna pula cuba ceriakan hati Rizu

"Rizu!" Fang cuba hendak berlari tetapi diri dia terasa lemah. Rizu mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut dengan balutan di bahu Fang

"ABANG FANGGG!" Rizu bangun dan terus berlari ke arah Fang. Dia memeluk badan Fang "Abang Fang pergi mana? Kenapa dengan bahu abang Fang?"

"Apa kata kita masuk ke dalam dan abang akan cerita segalanya kepada Rizu" Rizu terus pegang tangan Fang "Maaf Rizu sebab abang tidak tunaikan janji abang" Rizu gelengkan kepalannya

"Jangan risaulah abang Fang. Pizu tahu abang Fang ada misi penting dengan abang Paizo kan" kata Rizu dengan senyuman dia. Kesedihan dia terus bertukar menjadi kegembiraan. Lynna bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Kaizo

"Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Akak nak pulangkan novel yang akak pinjam dari abang kamu. Seronok betul novel hantu, patutlah abang kamu suka sangat baca novel hantu sebab hantukan ganas macam abang kamu" Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya. Dalam hati dia, terasa ingin menghukum Lynna dengan latihan tempur tapi mereka sudah hampir setiap hari menjalani latihan tempur. Terus dia fikirkan hukuman apa yang sesuai untuk Lynna. Dia berfikir sehingga tidak sedar bahawa Fang, Rizu dan Lynna telah pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot dan Faye telah sampai di bumi. Mereka memerhatikan Kaizo yang berfikir dengan begitu serius sekali

"Apa kes si Kapten Kaizo tu" tanya Gopal

"Entahlah.. jomlah balik, sebelum dia berikan hukuman dekat kita orang" kata Boboiboy. Secara senyap, mereka keluar dari pintu pagar halaman rumah itu dan tinggalkan Kaizo berseorangan di hadapan pintu rumah yang masih lagi memikir dengan serius. Fang malas nak panggil abang dia masuk ke dalam rumah, dia terus ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebentar tadi kepada Rizu dan Lynna

* * *

 **Akhirnya.. siap juga chapter 8! YEAHHHH!**

 **Oh yea, tentang profile mereka semua.. nanti author akan update kan :D bila dah update nanti, author akan beritahu~**

 **Pasti ramai sudah tahu bahawa, EDISI MALAM MINGGU MUSIM KE DUA SUDAH BERMULA! Sesiapa yang belum tahu lagi, pergi cepat baca :P**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T next time author akan balas review kamu semua ok!**

 **Lupa pula, Bella mana ada 16 abang xD itu umur abang dia, 16 tahun**

 **Jumpa lagi semua di chapter seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **An evening in Roma by Dean Martin**


	9. Janji

**Welcome back my lovely readers! how are you today? Semua sihat ke? hehehee**

 **Hari ini kisah... tentang entahlah xD tapi harap kamu suka dengan chapter kali ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Janji

"SELAMAT PAGI ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu seperti biasa, awal pagi lagi dia sudah berada di rumah Kaizo, Fang dan juga Faye. Dia hari ini datang awal pagi kerana Fang akan menepati janji dia untuk membawa Rizu keluar berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Fang asyik dilanda dengan masalah dan juga misi-misi abang dia sehingga dia sendiri terpaksa mungkir janji tetapi Rizu tidak sedih, kerana kejadian itu semuanya tidak dirancang. Rizu sangat memahami dengan situasi abang kesayangan dia. Hari ini dia berharap sangat Fang tidak akan mungkir janji lagi

"Abang Paizo tengah masak apa?" Rizu sibuk di dalam dapur untuk melihat Kaizo buat lobak merah goreng tepung "Abang Paizo tak letak garamkan?"

"Hmmm... kenapa? Tak boleh ke abang letak garam"

"Boleh kot tapi abang Paizo suka sangat letak garam satu botol. Kasihan abang Fang terpaksa telan semua masakan abang Paizo. Abang Paizo ni macam kakak Yaya tapi biskut Yaya, semuanya tak berani nak makan sebab takut nanti pengsan. Tapi masakan abang Paizo, semuanya berani nak makan sebab dia orang takut abang Paizo akan marah kalau dia orang cakap tak sedap. Dia orang takut abang Paizo bagi dia orang hukuman latihan tempur tapi kenapa Pizu tak pernah dapat hukuman latihan tempur? Kalau ada pun, sekali aje. Itu pun sebab Pizu buat salah dan Pizu relakan diri untuk jalani hukuman latihan tempur" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo mendengar celoteh si budak comel yang sedang peluk anak patung penguin. Rizu teruskan sambung ceritanya "Tapi abang Paizo juga tak pernah nak bagi kakak Lynna hukuman latihan tempur. Kakak Lynna tidak pernah buat masalah dengan abang Paizo kan, sebab kakak Lynna baik orangnya. Kakak Lynna tak datang ke hari ini?"

"Rizu!" Rizu pusing kebelakang dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Fang sudah munculkan diri di muka pintu dapur

"ABANG FANGG!" Rizu terus berlari ke arah Fang dan lalu dia memeluk Fang sepuas hati. Kaizo rasa tenang sedikit kerana Rizu sudah pun berhenti dengan coleteh dia yang panjang lebar "Abang Fang! Hari ini abang Fang nak bawa Pizu pergi berjalan-jalankan"

"Mestilah tapi kita sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu" kata Fang

"OK! Tapi abang Fang hati-hati makan dengan abang Paizo masak, takut abang Paizo letak garam sebotol-" Kaizo memotong percakapan Rizu

"Sudah! Kamu berdua boleh pergi sarapan pagi di kedai sahaja!" Kaizo keluarkan sedikit duit dan terus berikan kepada Fang "Ambik duit ni, pergilah nak makan apa yang kamu nak makan"

"WAH! Terima kasih abang Paizo" Rizu peluk Kaizo dan terus dia lepaskan. Kaizo melihat Rizu dan Fang berjalan keluar dari dapur. Mereka menuju ke pintu rumah "Nanti Pizu datang balik! NANTI PIZU BELIKAN MAKANAN KEGEMARAN ABANG PAIZO!" Fang membuka pintu rumah dan lalu mereka keluar dari rumah itu dengan hati yang riang. Akhirnya Kaizo rasa ketenangan telah melanda dirinya. Dia terus buatkan teh hijau untuk dirinya, sambil itu dia fikirkan apa yang dia patut buat hari ini. Latihan tempur? Tiap-tiap hari dia sudah jalani latihan tempur, sudah menjadi sebahagian kehidupan dia, fikir Kaizo. Keluar dengan kawan-kawan? Kawan dia cuma Lahap dan Lynna sahaja. Ajak mereka keluar berjalan? Tak rasa pelik ke orang lain melihat Lahap nanti, fikir Kaizo

"Duduk rumah baca novel hantu ajelah" itulah keputusan terakhir dari Kaizo. Air teh hijau dia sudah siap dibuat. Kaizo mengangkat cawan teh hijau dia dan lalu dia meletakkan teh hijaunya di ruang tamu. Dia masuk balik ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil lobak merah yang baru di goreng oleh dia tadi. Dia akan menikmati ketenangan ingin semasa ketiadaan Fang, Faye dan juga gangguan lain

* * *

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH! TIADA SIAPA NAK MARAH! INI DUNIA KU! KEBAHAGIAN KU!" Fang sabar sahaja dengan Rizu yang asyik nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah dari tadi lagi. Dia rasa nak jerit dekat Rizu tapi dia tidak sampai hati buat begitu terhadap Rizu kerana dia sayangkan Rizu. Lalu dia pun turut ikut Rizu nyanyi sekali lagu tema donut lobak merah. Mereka terus pergi ke kedai Tok Aba terlebih dahulu untuk bersarapan pagi

"Abang Fang nak makan apa dekat kedai Tok Aba? Pizu nak ice cream chocolate!"

"Mana boleh makan ice cream pagi-pagi ni. Nanti atuk marah Rizu pula sebab makan ice cream" kata Fang sambil memegang erat tangan Rizu

"Ala, Pizu mintak lah roti bakar letak ice cream chocolate dekat atas nanti. Sarapan pagi dan dessert! YEAHHHH!"

"WUUUU! Sedap tu Rizu" muncul Lily di sebelah Rizu. Fang melirik matanya ke arah Lily

"Wei Lily, kau ni tiap-tiap hari ada dekat sini sebab kau takde kawan ke dekat tempat kau tu?" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Ehem! Aku ada kawanlah! AKU LILY! LILY THE AWESOME MESTILAH ADA KAWAN!" Lily mula dengan kisah drama dia. Fang dan Rizu berhenti seketika untuk melihat drama apakah Lily akan buat di pagi hari "Tetapi kawan-kawan ku di sini, semuanya hebat-hebat belaka kecuali si landak dan si itik itu" Fang mula berapi-api "Kawan-kawan ku di sana tidak kisah kalau aku pergi ke Pulau Rintis. Aku sebenarnya mahu sangat sama umur dengan Boboiboy, kekasih hati ku! Pertama kali aku dapat jumpa Boboiboy, aku rasa sangat gembira tetapi aku perlu melindungi Boboiboy daripada di kejar oleh Ratu tak guna tu! JAGA KAU RATU LILY! NAMA PUN NAK SAMA DENGAN AKU! Apasal lah nama kau bukan Ratu Landak ke, Ratu Itik ke, Ratu Sewel ke.. ini tidak, Ratu Lily juga nama kau" Lily drama di situ keseorangan kerana Fang telah mengheret Rizu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Lily baru sahaja sedar, tiada orang di situ "TAK GUNA KAU LANDAK!"

Dari jauh lagi Fang dan Rizu boleh dengar jeritan dari Lily. Terus Fang mengangkat Rizu dan lalu dia berlari ke arah kedai Tok Aba kerana dia tahu Lily sedang mengejar dia dengan kelajuan seperti dia sedang memakai jam kuasa Ying

"MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH! BERANI KAU TINGGALKAN LILY KESEORANGAN DI SINI!" Lily telah pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba tetapi yang ada pun, hanyalah Tok Aba, Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Fang dan Rizu sedang sembunyi di dalam kedai

"Kenapa tu Lily?" tanya Tok Aba

"Maaf atuk, Lily sebenarnya tengah cari si landak tu. Ada ke patut dia tinggalkan Lily berdrama sorang-sorang. Nak kena si landak ni" Lily duduk di atas bangku kedai tersebut "Atuk ada nampak tak si landak dan si penguin comel tu?"

"Kamu ni, cubalah panggil nama dia orang elok-elok. Dia orang tu bukannya haiwan"

"Hehehehehe.. maaf atuk" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Atuk ada nampak tak si Fang dan Rizu?"

"Ada" kata Tok Aba. Fang siap bagi isyarat jangan beritahu dia ada dekat situ dan Lily pula, tersenyum lebar "Dia orang dekat sini tengah sorok" Lily terus ke depankan badannya dan lalu pandang ke bawah

"ITU PUN DIA!"

"Atuk! Kenapa atuk beritahu dia yang kita orang ada dekat sini" Fang bangunkan diri bersama dengan Rizu

"Tak kan atuk nak menipu pulak. Tak baik tipu orang"

"Hah! Dengar tu Fang! Tak baik tipu orang!" kata Lily

"Bila masa aku tipu kau" Fang keluar dari kedai tersebut bersama dengan Rizu "Boboiboy, buatkan dua pancake untuk aku dan Rizu"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Boboiboy "Pagi-pagi lagi korang berdua sudah buat kecoh yea"

"Mestilah! Aku kan salah seorang daripada geng trio huru-hara! Itu sudah menjadi tugasan aku untuk menghuru-harakan keadaan di Pulau Rintis!"

"Bolehlah kau join geng jahat si Adudu tu. Dia pun suka huru hara kan keadaan" kata Fang dengan nada sinis dia. Lily bermasam muka dengan Fang dan terus dia jentik dahi Fang yang sedang duduk di sebelah dia

"WOI!" marah Fang tetapi Lily senyum sahaja kepada Fang "Selamatlah kau ni perempuan. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku belasah kau"

"Eleh, ingat aku takut dengan kuasa bayang kau tu! AKU LILY LAHHHH!" Fang mengajuk-gajuk Lily sambil buat muka pelik "AKU LILY THE AWESOME! TIADA SIAPA BOLEH BELASAH AKU!" Lily nampak Fang mengajuk diri dia, lalu dia cekik Fang sambil goyang-goyangkan kepala Fang "Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"KAKAK LILYYYY!" Rizu terkejut. Terus dia gigit tangan Lily supaya Lily lepaskan Fang

"ADOIIIIIII!" Lily pegang tangan dia yang kena gigit dengan Rizu "RIZU JAHATTTTTT!"

"Hehehehee! Siapa suruh cekik abang Fang. Kakak Lily nak rasa lagi gigitan berbisa PIZU!" Lily mula berapi-api dengan Rizu. Fang mengambil cawan plastik dan lalu baling ke arah kepala Lily tetapi Lily masih lagi tertumpu ke arah Rizu. Muka dia berubah seperti mahu makan Rizu "Kakak Lily kenapa pandang Pizu macam tu?"

"Hehehehee!" Lily tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Rizu. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia pergi peluk kepala Rizu "Oh Pizu ku! Sanggup kamu gigit kakak mu yang comel dan cantik ni" Lily berdrama di situ dan sambil itu, dia berpura-pura menangis "Pizu tak sayang dengan kakak Lily ke? UWAAAAAAA!" Pening kepala Tok Aba melihat gelagat Lily, Fang dan Rizu pagi-pagi ini

"Wei Fang, baik kau bawa dua orang tu ke tempat lain" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan dua pancake kepada Fang

"Apasal pulak?"

"Pagi-pagi lagi kau sudah buat Tok Aba pening kepala" balas Boboiboy. Dia mengambil garpu dan pisau. Terus dia berikan kepada Fang "Asal ada aje si Lily ni, mesti kecoh jadinya. Tambah kau sekali, makin bertambah kecoh"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy tapi semenjak akhir-akhir ni kau dan Lily semakin rapat pula yea. Baguslah kalau korang berdua menjadi kawan baik yang suka sangat cari pasal" Muncul Ochobot dengan dua Hot Chocolate special. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila Ochobot katakan dia dan Fang menjadi kawan baik. Terus dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat Ochobot "Errr.. kenapa Lily?"

"Betul ke Ochobot? Aku dan landak boleh jadi kawan baik? Tapi..." Lily cekik Fang lagi sekali sambil goyang-goyangkan kepala Fang "LANDAK NI MANA NAK TERIMA AKU SEBAGAI KAWAN BAIK DIA!"

"Lepaskanlah leher aku..." Fang rasa nak pening. Rizu pula mengambil pancake tadi dan lalu makan sorang-sorang tanpa pedulikkan tentang orang lain. Tok Aba terpaksa pergi ke gazebo untuk rehatkan kepala dia yang sudah pening "Lily... lepaskan... leher... aku... udara!"

"Lily, lepaskanlah si Fang tu" kata Boboiboy

"Baiklah bakal menjadi kekasih hati ku!" Lily lepaskan leher Fang dan akhirnya Fang dapat bernafas dengan sempurna

"Ini.. jadi.. kawan baik aku?" kata Fang dengan nada lemah "Kawan baik apa kebendanya. Suka cari nahas dengan aku adalah"

"Ala, kau pun sama juga. Suka cari nahas dengan si Gopal tu" Fang terus merenung tajam ke arah Boboiboy "Tak payah kau nak merenung aku sangat Fang, dah memang betul pun"

"Lily setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Si landak ni kalau tak cari pasal dengan sesiapa memang tak sah si landak ni. Cuba kau satu hari tak marah dan tak cari pasal dengan sesiapa. Mesti aman sahaja Pulau Rintis ni" Lily melihat sahaja Fang mengacau-gacau hot chocolate nya. Dia lalu terfikirkan sesuatu untuk melihat reaksi Fang nanti

"Kau nak tengok aku bertukar menjadi hantu bayang ke? Kau pun tahu jugakan, aku akan menjadi tak betul kalau aku tak marah dalam satu hari" kata Fang yang masih lagi mengacau-gacau hot chocolate dia

"Hmmmm... tapi sebenarnya.. Lily suka kalau Fang jadi tak betul, sebab ianya adalah sesuatu yang menarik.. EH! ADUDU DEKAT SANALAH!" Lily tunjuk di belakang Fang. Boboiboy dan Fang mencari-mencari di mana Adudu tetapi ternyata tiada. Lily cepat-cepat masukkan dua ketul petai di dalam air hot chocolate Fang "Hahahaha! Lily silap rupanya, mana ada Adudu"

"Cheh, tak guna punya Lily" Fang mengangkat sudu kecilnya itu dan terkeluarlah seketul petai hijau di dalam sudu tersebut tetapi Fang tidak sedar. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan lalu dia rasa lain macam. Fang menelan petai itu, serta merta dia jatuh kebelakang dan lalu pengsan. Lily sudah mulai cuak, dia takut Fang jadi koma pula

"FANGGG!"

"ABANG FANG!"

"LANDAKKKKKK!" Lily cepat-cepat bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus duduk di tepi Fang. Dia mengangkat kepala Fang "LANDAKKKKK! MAAFKAN AKU!"

"Eh?" Boboiboy yang sudah berada di luar kedai, menyaksikan drama sedih Lily. Rizu sudah siap menangis di tangan Fang "Aduhai, tambah lagi drama huru-hara pagi ni" Dia menepuk dahinya

"Wahai landak, ampunkan Lily kerana Lily yang masukkan petai ke dalam air hot chocolate landak. Tapi Lily tak sangka pula landak akan pengsan tapi landak jangan koma tau. Nanti tiada siapa nak gantikan tempat landak yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Mata Fang terbuka dan nampak Lily sedang berpura-pura menangis. Dia pegang tangan Lily dan lepaskan pelukan di kepalanya "Eh, kau sudah bangun"

"OH! JADI KAU PUNYA KERJA LAH YEA! KAU YANG MASUKKAN PETAI KE DALAM AIR MINUMAN AKU!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang sudah mulai keluar. Rizu lari dan sorok di belakang Boboiboy. Makin lama makin menjadi hantu bayang si Fang. Lily menggigil ketakutan "HARIMAU BAYANGGGG! KEJAR DIA!"

"JANGANNNNNNN!" Lily terus larikan diri tetapi Fang masih tidak puas hati. Dia keluarkan helang bayang dan lalu menunggang helang bayang dia. Kedua-dua haiwan bayang itu mengejar Lily sampai ke bandar Pulau Rintis

"Hmmm.. abang Fang ni tak menepati janji lagi" kata Rizu dengan perasaan sedih dia

* * *

Fang mencari tempat sembunyi Lily di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia masih lagi tidak puas hati sampai dia terlupa untuk membawa Rizu jalan-jalan di bandar "Mana si pelik ni, aku sudah lama sabar dengan dia tapi hari ni... memang nak kena budak tu" Dia mencari di belakang kedai, dalam tong sampah, dalam kedai, di bawah meja kedai makanan dan mana-mana tempat yang susah untuk di cari. Dia tidak sedar Lily berada di belakang dia sedang memakai tudung berwarna hitam

"FANGGGGGGGGGGG!" Lily menjerit di telinga Fang

"OPOCOT!" Fang rasa jantung dia bagai nak di cabut. Dia pusing kebelakang dengan api kemarahan dia "Boleh tak kau jangan nak jerit aku macam tu lagi, sakit jantung aku"

"Lah, yang kau tak jumpa aku dari tadi lagi.. jadi aku jerit ajelah dekat telinga kau. Macam mana nak main sorok-sorok lepas ni" Lily hanya tersenyum sahaja kepada Fang. Dia siap berkelip-kelip mata kepada Fang "Janganlah marah kawan ku si cacak"

"Hmmm.." Fang malas nak layan, dia terus pusingkan badan dia dan lalu meninggalkan Lily di situ tetapi Lily ikut sahaja Fang dari belakang. Fang baru sahaja sedar, sepatutnya dia membawa Rizu jalan-jalan hari ini "Aduh, macam mana boleh lupa pulak ni" Fang menepuk dahinya

"Lupa? Lupa tentang apa?" tanya Lily

"Sibuk sahaja kau ni" Fang kena balik terus ke kedai Tok Aba untuk meminta maaf kepada Rizu

"Ala, beritahulah aku!" Fang senyap sahaja. Pergerakan jalan dia laju tetapi Lily masih boleh mengejar Fang dengan tahap laju "Fang! tunggu!" Lalu Fang berhenti di depan sebuah taman permainan. Dia pusingkan dirinya dan terus dia merenung tajam ke arah Lily

"INI KAU PUNYA PASAL! KAU YANG BUATKAN AKU LUPA NAK BAWA RIZU JALAN-JALAN!" Lily belum pernah nampak Fang marah begitu "AKU SUDAH BERAPA KALI BERJANJI DENGAN DIA TAPI ASYIK ADA GANGGUAN SAHAJA! SUDAH! AKU TIDAK MAHU MELIHAT MUKA KAU LAGI! JANGAN HARAP AKU BENARKAN KAU DATANG KE RUMAH AKU LAGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI" Lily menangis di situ dan terus lari. Fang tidak pedulikkan tentang Lily, dia terus sambung perjalanannya ke kedai Tok Aba. Sampai sahaja di sana, dia mencari-cari Rizu

"Wei Boboiboy, kau nampak Rizu tak?"

"Hmm.. dia sudah balik rumah" jawab Boboiboy sambil mengelap meja "Dia cakap abang Fang jahat, tak menepati janji dia"

Fang menghela nafas "Aku kena minta maaf dekat dia tapi salah aku juga sebab terikut sangat dengan emosi aku sampai lupa tentang janji aku dengan dia. Tapi bukan dia sahaja aku kena minta maaf. Dengan Lily pun aku kena minta maaf juga sebab tadi aku marah dia tapi dia juga yang buat aku mengamuk"

"Aku rasa dua-dua yang kena minta maaf" kata Boboiboy "Sudahlah tu Fang, tak guna juga kalau kau muram sahaja di sini. Kau pergilah ke rumah Rizu dan minta maaf dekat dia" Fang tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia terus berjalan begitu perlahan ke rumah Rizu. Kemarahan dia terhadap Lily sudah mulai reda tetapi sebelum dia pergi mencari Lily. Dia perlu ke rumah Rizu terlebih dahulu. Dia takut kalau Rizu mulai benci dia tetapi dia kenal dengan perangai Rizu. Tak mungkin Rizu akan membenci diri dia tapi mungkin Rizu akan rasa kecewa dengan sikap Fang yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Rizu tidak berapa suka dengan sikap Fang yang panas baran tapi apa dia boleh buat, orang suka cari pasal dengan dia. Macam mana dia tak mengamuk. Fang asyik fikirkan tentang Rizu sampai dia sendiri tidak sedar yang dia sudah pun sampai di hadapan rumah Rizu. Fang berhenti berjalan di hadapan rumah tersedia besar itu. Dia rasa takut untuk memasuki kawasan halaman rumah tapi dia kena beranikan diri. Kalau dia tidak pergi minta maaf kepada Rizu, kemungkinan Rizu tidak akan maafkan dia atau lebih teruk lagi, dia tidak menganggap Fang sebagai abang kesayangan dia. Fang menolak pintu pagar rumah itu dan lalu masuk. Dia berjalan secara perlahan ke pintu rumah. Dia berhenti di depan pintu rumah tersebut dan lalu dia ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut tetapi pintu itu telah dibuka oleh Rizu sendiri. Fang boleh lihat sendiri wajah kesedihan tambah kemarahan yang terpacar di wajah Rizu

"Rizu, abang datang sebab abang nak minta maaf" kata Fang dengan nada sayu dia "Rizu, maafkan abang. Abang tak sengaja. Lily buat abang sampai abang terlupa dengan janji abang dengan Rizu. Maafkan abang" Rizu boleh lihat mata Fang sedang berair. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia cuma membenarkan Fang ke dalam rumah. Fang masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan lalu Rizu menutup pintu rumah itu

"Abang Fang" Fang boleh dengar panggilan Rizu yang agak kesedihan itu "Pizu maafkan abang Fang tapi abang Fang kecewakan hati Pizu. Sudah sekian lama Pizu tunggu abang Fang tunaikan janji abang Fang tapi hari ini adalah paling buruk sekali" Rizu berjalan dan berdiri di depan Fang dengan air matanya yang menitis di atas lantai "Pizu kecewa sebab abang Fang terikut sangat dengan kemarahan abang Fang terhadap kakak Lily. Pizu tahu kakak Lily hanya bergurau sahaja tapi Pizu tak pernah nampak abang Fang nak bergurau senda dengan kakak Lily"

"Tapi Lily tu suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang. Bukan dengan abang sahaja, dengan abang Kaizo pun dia nak cari pasal juga" Rizu gelengkan kepala

"Abang Fang pun janganlah marah dia. Kakak Lily sebenarnya tiada niat nak cari pasal dengan abang Fang. Cuma gurauan dia memang pelik, abang Fang pun tahu sikap kakak Lily macam mana. Abang Fang sabar sahaja dengan kakak Lily ok" Fang melutut di depan Rizu dan lalu dia peluk Rizu dan membelai kepalanya

"Rasanya abang pernah cakap sebelum ini tapi abang akan tetap katakan lagi sekali. Rizu jauh lebih matang daripada abang" kata Fang sambil menangis sedikit "Rizu selalu tegur abang jika abang buat silap. Abang sangat gembira dapat berkenalan dengan Rizu. Kehadiran Rizu membuat abang mengajar diri sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang berguna tapi kadang-kadang abang sendiri boleh terlupa. Maafkan abang kerana kecewakan Rizu. Abang janji abang akan bawa Rizu pergi berjalan-jalan. Kalau abang tidak tunaikan janji abang lagi sekali, Rizu marahlah abang. Tegurlah abang dengan kesalahan abang"

"Abang Fang jangan risau. Pizu sudah lama maafkan abang Fang tapi tak mungkin Pizu tidak akan berharap sangat abang akan tunaikan janji abang selepas ini" Perasaan Fang mulai sedih dan kecewa dengan diri dia sendiri "Abang Fang baliklah rumah dulu. Pizu nak bersendirian hari ini" Rizu lepaskan pelukan Fang. Mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu rumah dan Fang membuka sendiri pintu itu. Dia rasa berat hati untuk keluar dari rumah Rizu. Dia ingin menebus balik kesalahan dia tapi Rizu seperti tidak mahu apa-apa dari Fang pada hari itu. Dia keluar dari rumah itu dan lalu Rizu menutup pintu rumah itu secara perlahan

Dari jauh lagi, Lily nampak dua-dua wajah dari seorang adik dan seorang abang yang begitu sayu sekali. Dia perlu buat sesuatu untuk menebus balik kesalahan dia dan juga minta maaf kepada kedua mereka "Maafkan aku" bisik Lily

* * *

"SELAMAT PAGI KAIZO!" Kali ini Lily pula mengacau Kaizo di dapur pada hari keesokannya. Kaizo rasa macam ada seseorang menghantar sesiapa sahaja untuk mengacau dia membuat sarapan pagi. Dia melihat Lily yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu "Kenapa Kaizo tak senyum pagi-pagi ni? Tak kan nak serius sahaja sepanjang hari"

"Hmmm... kau nak tengok aku senyum ke?" Lily angguk-angguk dengan begitu gembira sekali. Terus Kaizo senyum kepada Lily dengan senyuman yang sungguh menyeramkan. Lily rasa takut pula tengok "Macam mana?"

"Me-me-menakutkan" kata Lily sambil tersengih. Kaizo terus kembali ke wajah serius dia "Oh yea, hari ini Lily nak buat sesuatu untuk Fang dan Rizu sebab Lily buat salah semalam. Lily kacau Fang sampai dia terlupa dengan janji dia"

"Patutlah adik aku senyap sahaja semalam" bisik Kaizo sambil memotong lobak merah. Hari ini dia akan membuat pancake berperisa lobak merah. Entah sedap ke tak pancake itu nanti tapi yang tukang rasanya adalah adik dia sendiri "Baguslah kau nak buat sesuatu untuk mereka tapi apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Itu adalah rahsia! Sebenarnya Lily tidak mahu lihat hubungan dia orang menjadi renggang" Lily terus duduk di kerusi meja makan dan lalu dia luahkan segalanya kepada Kaizo "Lily tahu Lily buat salah semalam dan Lily tidak mahu menjadi penyebabnya. Lily boleh nampak sendiri muka dia orang semalam. Fang nampak macam orang sudah putus cinta, padahal dia bukannya putus cinta pun. Rizu pula nampak macam seperti kehilangan seseorang yang dia sangat sayang. Lily betul-betul menyesal dengan perbuatan Lily tapi Lily cuma ingin bergurau sahaja dengan Fang tapi tak sangka pula jadi macam ni"

"Hmmm... lupakan ajelah tentang semalam. Kau pergi perbaiki balik hubungan mereka tapi jangan buat benda yang pelik-pelik. Kalau kau buat juga, kemungkinan hubungan mereka berdua akan menjadi lebih teruk. Kalau kau ingin meminta bantuan, aku boleh tolong kau"

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo" Lily mengelap air matanya yang sudah lama mengalir keluar "Abang Kaizo memang seorang abang yang baik" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit tetapi hati dia tersentuh apabila Lily memanggil dia abang "Lily pergi dulu" Lily bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Kau nak apa-apa tak sebelum kau keluar?"

"Hehehee.. takpelah abang Kaizo. Makanan abang Kaizo selalunya masin. Nanti Lily sakit perut pula, karang Lily tak jadi pula nak jalankan rancangan Lily" Terus Lily keluar dari dapur itu. Kaizo mula berapi-api kerana masakan dia terlampau masin atau tiada rasa, tawar sahaja. Dia tidak mengamuk, dia tenangkan diri dia dengan membuat air teh hijau. Lily pula sudah naik ke atas dan ketuk pintu bilik Fang

"Fang, ini Lily" Pintu bilik itu di buka. Fang dengan muka masam, rambut serabai, mata separuh terbuka dan air liur masih lagi ada di tepi mulut, melihat Lily yang ceria di pagi hari. Lily menahan ketawanya, dia tidak mahu buat silap lagi pada hari ini "Bangun pun kau! Kau pergi mandi cepat sebab aku ada sesuatu untuk kau"

"Hah? Sesuatu untuk aku? Kau nak buat apa?"

"Jangan banyak soal! Kau pergi mandi cepat. Aku akan tunggu kau dekat bawah" Terus Fang tutup pintu di depan muka Lily "MANDI TAU!"

"YELAHHHH! KAU PERGILAH TUNGGU DEKAT BAWAH!" Jerit Fang di sebalik pintu. Lalu Lily turun ke bawah dan tunggu Fang siap mandi. Kaizo yang ada di dapur, sedang tenangkan diri sambil menikmati teh hijaunya

30 minit kemudian...

Fang sudah pun siap mandi. Dia terus ke ruang tamu dan nampak Lily sedang membaca salah satu novel cerita hantu "Kau kata kau nak tunjukkan aku sesuatu tadi, apa dia?" Fang berdiri di depan Lily yang terbaring di atas sofa. Lily terus bangun dan letakkan novel itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar dan lalu dia pegang tangan Fang. Dia membawa Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut

"KAMI PERGI DULU!" Jerit Lily kepada Kaizo yang ada di dalam dapur. Lily membawa Fang ke tepi pantai. Fang nampak alunan-alunan ombak di lautan itu begitu indah sekali. Tiada awan biru untuk menutupi langit biru pada hari itu dan tidaklah begitu panas terik pada pagi itu. Mereka terus berjalan sehingga sampai ke sebuah tempat yang sudah tersedianya tikar untuk berkelah. Di atas tikar itu, terdapat sekotak donut kegemaran Fang iaitu donut lobak merah. Ada juga makanan lain seperti mee goreng, sandwich tuna, air juice tembikai dan juga cekodok chocolate

"Errr.. apasal kau nak dating dengan aku pula? Bukan ke kau minat dekat Boboiboy?"

"Buang masa aku sahaja nak dating dengan kau" kata Lily "Aku sediakan tempat perkelahan ini adalah untuk kau dan Rizu" Rizu muncul di belakang Lily dengan dua layang-layang yang baru dia di beli olehnya sebentar tadi

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu gembira melihat abang kesayangan dia "Kakak Lily buat semua ini sebab dia nak minta maaf dekat kami berdua. Dia cakap dia buat salah semalam dan dia ingin menebus balik kesalahan dia"

"Tapi.. aku sebenarnya yang patut minta maaf dekat kau" kata Fang

"Aik, apasal pula?" Lily rasa pelik

"Yelah, aku yang pergi mengamuk dekat kau. Marah dekat kau sampai aku buat kau menangis. Jadi, maafkan aku yea" Rizu gembira melihat Fang meminta maaf kepada Lily. Dia melihat Fang, selepas itu dia pandang ke arah Lily. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan lalu tergelak. Hati Rizu rasa lega dan dia juga turut tersenyum

"Jadi korang bergembiralah pada hari ini yea. Lily pergi dulu" Rizu pegang kedua belah tangan Lily "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Kakak Lily pun kena join kita orang juga! Sebab kakak Lily patut bergembira dengan kami"

"Ha ah, betul kata Rizu. Kau bersusah payah buatkan semua ini untuk kita orang, jadi kau pun kenalah bersuka ria dengan kita orang juga" kata Fang. Lily rasa terharu dan terus dia bersetuju dengan mereka. Fang, Rizu dan Lily pergi berlari ke arah tepi laut dan bermain di situ sebelum mereka menikmati makanan mereka. Jauh dari mereka, terdapat empat orang sahabat sedang memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat mereka bertiga seronok bermain di tepi laut. Mereka boleh dengar mereka bertiga nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah

"Kau tak rasa cemburu ke, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Cemburu?"

"Yelah, si Fang tu tengah berseronok dengan si kerepek pisang tu"

"Kau ni Gopal, aku anggap dia sebagai kawan ajelah!" marah Boboiboy kepada kawan baik dia

"Apalah Gopal ni, ingat kawan lu sudah pandai nak bercinta ke.. entah-entah lu sendiri yang nak bercinta sangat"

"Janganlah marah aku Ying" Gopal tersengih kepada Ying "Aku bergurau aje"

"Gurau apa bendanya. Tak baik tau kau bergurau sakitkan hati kawan" marah pula Yaya "Jomlah kita tinggalkan mereka bertiga tu"

"Jom!" kata mereka bertiga. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus menuju ke kedai Tok Aba tetapi Boboiboy ternampak Bella sedang menolak seorang lelaki muda yang sedang duduk di dalam kerusi roda di sebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan pantai

"Siapa yang dia tolak tu?" bisik Boboiboy. Gaya mereka berdua nampak begitu mesra dan ini pertama kali Boboiboy nampak wajah kemesraan di muka Bella. Boboiboy hiraukan sahaja, dia terus berjalan bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawan dia

* * *

 **Hehehehe... ok tak chapter kali ini? xD siapa lelaki muda itu? Mungkin sebahagian daripada kamu dapat meneka dengan tepat!**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **PhantomShiro - Hehehe.. maaf xD author pergi bercuti, sebab itu author lambat update.. nama kaito tu akak teringat tentang satu anime akak ada tengok sekejap, anime kaitou joker (betul ke?)**

 **gilang, ravi dan rina - tentang profile itu.. nanti author akan update sedikit demi sedikit :3 tak lama lagi, kamu akan tahu juga nama abang Bella dan mungkin adik lily tidak akan muncul di dalam fanfic ini (maaf yea)**

 **Nitaaa - itu anime kaitou joker ke? xD akak pun tak ingat sangat tentang anime tu.. hehehe**

 **Lavender - Fang dah makan pun petai dalam chapter ni xD tapi dia pengsan sekejap sahaja.. hehehee.. tak jadi benda pelik macam kaizo makan durian xD HAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

 **sofy pinkie - thank you! ha ah, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa.. rasa rindu pula dengan readers readers author :3**

 **Ililara - It's ok dear :3 fokuskan tentang ujian kamu dulu~ fanfic author akan sentiasa berada di sini dan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana.. good luck for your exam!**

 **miss blank - thank you my dear! Author akan sentiasa bersemangat untuk menulis! hehehe**

 **miss mysteri - Author pun windu kan miss juga! miss apa khabar? hehehee... robin di jaga elok-elok ke? dia ada buat hal tak? kalau ada, beritahu author ok**

 **AN4 - terima kasih Ana! it's good to be back! tentulah seronok! macam-macam makanan author dapat rasa xD hahahahaa!**

 **Raira Kieyzuhara Mint - walaikumsalam Raira! author sihat sahaja :D selamat tak demam~ sebab cuaca dekat sana, sekejap panas, sekejap sejuk.. huhu~ terima kasih kerana suka sangat dengan fanfic author :3 kadang-kadang memang pecah kepala tapi author akan rehat sekejap untuk rehatkan otak xD hehehe~ terima kasih juga kerana menjadikan author sebagai penulis kegemaran kamu tapi author penulis dekat sini sahaja :3 author akan berusaha lagi untuk menulis kisah-kisah menarik!**

 **Lily - My sweet dear Lily :D author pun tak suka makan petai xD tapi makan tempe, author suka! author windu sangat dengan lily! hehehe.. mestilah author dapat makan makanan yang sedap-sedap dekat sana! Semuanya sedap :D Kasihan kau Fang, bantal kesayangan kau sudah musnah xD hahahahahaa~**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	10. Air

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Apa khabar semua? Semua sihat ke? Ada yang tak sihat ke? Kalau tak sihat, get well soon!**

 **Anyway, author nak ucapkan taniah kerana meneka siapa lelaki yang bersama dengan Bella itu :D tekaan yang tepat**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! You guys are too awesome! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Air

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk bersila di dalam sebuah taman bunga yang berdekatan dengan bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka hari ini ingin menghabiskan masa untuk menikmati hari yang begitu indah dan tenang sekali. Gopal membawa beberapa makanan untuk mereka semua, tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah makanan yang dia pergi tukar dari object lain terus ke makanan. Yaya rasa tidak begitu yakin, begitu juga dengan Ying. Boboiboy dan Fang merenung maut kepada Gopal sebab mereka takut nanti mereka makan benda yang bukan-bukan pula

"Dey! Ini semua aku guna kertas, buku, majalah lama, buku sekolah lama, baju lama... ok apa"

"Aduh, apasal kau tak beli aje makanan. Kan senang begitu" kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal yang tersengih "Jangan cakap kau takde duit pulak"

"Hehehehe... duit aku semua simpan untuk beli game Papa Zola yang terbaru nanti!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Game aje kau tahu.. takde benda lain ke kau nak beli yang berfaedah" Lalu Fang bangun untuk pergi beli ice cream yang tidak jauh daripada situ "Korang nak apa-apa tak? Aku nak pergi beli ice cream"

"Hah! Kau nak belanja kan.. aku nak ice cream cone letak 3 scoop ice cream. Ice cream vanilla, chocolate dan strawberry!"

"Bila masa aku nak belanja kau" terus muka Gopal bertukar menjadi sedih "Kalau nak, bagi duit"

"Haiyaa.. belanja sahajalah dia" kata Ying yang malas nak tengok muka Gopal yang bersedihan itu

"Tapi Gopal kan ada duit, lagipun ice cream tu bukannya mahal sangat pun" kata Yaya

"Hah! Betul kata Yaya.. bak duit cepat! Jangan nak kedekut" Fang tadah tangan dia di depan muka Gopal. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal sambil angkat kening sebelah "Cepat! kata nak ice cream kan"

"AKU TAHU!" Gopal berdiri dengan secepat mungkin "Apa kata kau bertukar jadi hantu bayang, lepas tu kita panggil orang ramai yang sesiapa nak tangkap gambar dengan hantu bayang tapi mestilah kena bayar. Ingat ni free ke. Bukannya senang nak bergambar dengan hantu bayang. Nanti dah dapat duit, kita pergi makan dekat kedai ice cream yang mahal tu!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya, Yaya dan Ying menggelengkan kepala dan Fang pula, berkerut-kerut dahi dia

"Bagus juga idea kau tu" terkejut Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying. Gopal terus tersenyum lebar dengan kata-kata setuju Fang "Nanti aku bagi kau hantu bayang ok" Gopal angguk dengan perasaan gembira dia. Fang terus tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal

"Errr.. apasal kau senyum macam tu?"

"Hehehehe... HANTU BADUT BAYANGGGG!" Terus hantu badut bayang terbentuk di hadapan Gopal "Hah! Macam mana? kau suka tak dengan hantu bayang aku?" Gopal menggigil tengok hantu badut bayang yang sedang menunjuk taring tajam dia dan kuku tajam dia kepada Gopal

"HA-HA-HANNTTUUUUUUUUUU!" Gopal terus larikan diri dari situ. Fang tergelak besar di situ kerana berjaya menakutkan Gopal. Boboiboy bangun dan lalu dia tepuk kepala Fang

"Woi! Yang kau tepuk kepala aku kenapa?"

"Yang kau pergi takutkan Gopal apasal?"

"Suka hati akulah! Sibuk apasal! Sudahlah, aku nak pergi beli ice cream daripada bergaduh dengan kau" Fang hilangkan hantu badut bayang

"Baguslah tu, aku pun malas nak bergaduh dengan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sudah meninggalkan mereka bertiga di situ "Baru nak bersuka ria, sudah bertukar menjadi gaduh pula. Tak seronoklah macam ni"

"Takpelah Boboiboy, nanti-nanti ok lah balik"

"Aku berharap begitu Yaya tapi si Fang tu asyik nak marah orang sahaja. Bila di tegur, cakap kita orang ni sibuk pula. Apa nak jadi kawan aku sorang tu" mengeluh Boboiboy "Jomlah kita pergi beli ice cream sekali" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terus ke tempat Fang membeli ice cream. Di situ terdapat sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual makanan dan minuman ringan untuk dinikmati di taman bunga. Fang mencari-cari ice cream perisa kegemaran dia iaitu lobak merah tapi mana ada orang jual ice cream perisa lobak merah. Lama-lama begitu, dia terus mengambil ice cream cornetto perisa vanilla. Dia tidak sedar yang Bella ada di sebelah dia sedang mengambil ice cream butterfly

"Pak cik, ice cream butterfly satu yea" kata Bella dengan begitu sopan sekali. Dia berikan duit kepada penjual ice cream itu

"Bella?" Fang baru sedar yang Bella ada di situ. Dia sudah pun bayar ice cream vanilla nya "Kau buat apa dekat sini?

"Tak boleh ke aku ada dekat sini?" Bella terus pusingkan badan tetapi Fang masih tidak puas hati, lalu dia ikut Bella "Apahal kau ikut aku? Kau nak tahu sangat apasal? Aku ada dekat sini sebab aku nak bersiar-siar dengan abang aku"

"Tak tahu pula kau ada abang"

"Hmmm.. kau ingat kau seorang sahaja ada abang, aku pun ada abang juga" Bella nampak abangnya yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi roda. Dia terus melambai-lambai ke arah abangnya "ABANGG!" Bella berjalan ke arah abangnya bersama dengan Fang

"Siapa ni adik?" tanya lelaki muda yang berusia 16 tahun itu

"Ini Fang. Kawan sekelas adik masa darjah 6" Bella membuka ice cream butterfly itu dan lalu berikan kepada abangnya

"Oh! Inilah yang Bella selalu katakan dekat abang" Muka Bella terus menjadi merah. Mata Fang melirik ke arah Bella dengan muka masam dia "Nama saya Aidan. Maaf yea kalau adik saya selalu sangat kacau awak"

"Dia memang selalu kacau saya pun" bisik Fang

"Adik, kawan-kawan abang tengah tunggu abang dekat sana. Adik kalau nak balik, adik balik lah dulu ok"

"Baik abang tapi abang hati-hati tau! Adik tak nak sesiapa buli abang"

"Tak, tiada siapa berani nak buli abang sebab kawan-kawan abang ada dengan abang" Lalu Aidan terus menolak rodanya untuk pergi ke arah kawan-kawan dia yang masih lagi memanggil dia. Bella melihat abang dia beredar dari situ. Fang boleh lihat kerisauan yang terpacar di muka Bella

"Abang aku tu, kadang-kadang ada juga yang suka buli dia sebab kecacatan dia. Abang aku kemalangan semasa dia dalam perjalanan pergi ke sekolah. Masa tu abang aku tengah menunggang basikal dan tiba-tiba sahaja, sebuah lori besar datang dan terlanggar dia secara tak sengaja. Masa tu aku risau kalau aku kehilangan dia tapi dia selamat cuma kaki dia sahaja yang lumpuh. Walaupun dia cacat macam mana pun, aku tetap sayangkan abang aku seperti mana kau sayangkan abang kau. Dia dulu ada satu impian, iaitu ingin menjadi pemain badminton terkenal tetapi sekarang ini. Impian dia tidak boleh jadi kenyataan tapi dia tidak mahu duduk merenung nasib dia yang tidak begitu baik. Dia ada bakat lain selain daripada badminton. Dia juga handal dalam main bola keranjang, melukis, bermain guitar dan juga bermain drum" kata Bella dengan nada pelahan. Mereka berdua berjalan di sekitar taman bunga itu "Setiap petang macam ni, aku selalu bawa abang aku pergi bersiar-siar di taman bunga sebab aku nak ceriakan hati dia tapi dia semakin lama semakin ceria. Kawan-kawan dia pun melayan dia seperti budak biasa dan mereka lah yang selalu mempertahankan abang aku kalau dia dibuli tapi abang aku tu kuat dan tabah orangnya" Fang hanya diam sahaja. Dia mendengar cerita dari Bella dengan begitu tekun sekali "Kalau aku ada masalah, dialah tempat aku untuk mengadu nasib. Dia tidak pernah jemu mendengar masalah aku"

"Baguslah kau dapat abang yang baik"

"Abang kau pun, apa kurangnya. Mesti kau sudah bosan dengar ni tapi.. abang kau memang abang yang terbaik. Dia ganas macam mana pun, dia tetap sayangkan kau"

"Terima kasih Bella" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia teringat balik tentang pergorbanan abang dia yang selalu untuk melindungi diri dia dari ancaman musuh "Lagipun aku satu-satunya adik dia dan dia juga satu-satunya abang aku. Bergaduh macam mana pun kita orang, aku dan abang aku akan tetap berbaik balik"

"Eh, Bella ada dekat sini?" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak tiga rakan dia sedang tersenyum kepada diri dia "Bukan ke kau sepatutnya pergi beli ice cream?" tanya Boboiboy

"Woi, aku memang beli ice cream pun tapi aku lupa pula nak makan ice cream ni" Fang terus membuka kertas ice cream itu

"Lupa ke atau..." Boboiboy tersenyum sinis kepada Fang tetapi Fang rasa menjengkelkan dengan senyuman sinis Boboiboy itu. Dia terus letak ice cream vanilla nya di muka Boboiboy dan tenyeh kuat-kuat "OH! KAU MAIN KASAR YEA!"

"Yang kau nak sindir aku tadi kenapa? Sekarang rasakan ice cream dekat muka kau tu. Sedap?" Boboiboy lap muka dia yang penuh dengan ice cream itu. Dia mula berapi-api dengan Fang

"JAGA KAU FANGGG!" Fang terus larikan diri daripada Boboiboy "MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH!" Boboiboy mengejar Fang "Boboiboy Taufan!" Dia menggunakan hoverboardnya untuk mempercepatkan kelajuan dia tetapi Fang sudah pun terbang pergi dengan menunggang helang bayang dia

"Gaduh lagi dia orang tu" kata Yaya sambil geleng kepala

"Biarkan ajelah Yaya, nanti ok lah balik tu" Bella pula menyibuk. Dia pandang ke arah langit sambil melihat Taufan mengejar Fang. Lalu dia tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat dua sahabat itu

* * *

"Mana pula teh hijau aku ni" Kaizo yang ada di dapur rumah, sedang mencari teh hijau dia di dalam kabinet dapur "Tak kan sudah habis pula" Kaizo masih lagi tidak puas hati, dia terus mencari teh hijau kegemaran dia sehingga dia cuba untuk membuka sebuah laci yang dikuncikan oleh adiknya. Kaizo rasa pelik, apa yang adik dia selalu sorokkan di dalam laci itu. Terus dia mencari kunci laci itu tetapi kunci itu sebenarnya ada dengan Fang

"Mesti dia ada rahsia yang nak cuba sembunyikan dari aku" kata Kaizo "Takpe, aku akan siasat nanti. Sebelum itu, teh hijau perlu di cari dengan segera" Kaizo sambung balik mencari teh hijaunya. Fang yang ada di muka pintu dapur, dia memerhatikan sahaja gelagat abang dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia sudah puas di kejar dan di belasah oleh Boboiboy tadi tetapi nasib dia begitu baik kerana tiada sebarang kecederaan yang berlaku

"Abang cari apa?"

"Abang tengah cari teh hijau" kata Kaizo sambil keluarkan beberapa kotak di dalam kabinet

"Bukan ke abang sudah minum teh hijau yang terakhir semalam" Kaizo terus meletak kotak tersebut. Dia baru teringat, teh hijau dia memang sudah pun habis "Abang kalau nak lagi, adik boleh pergi beli teh hijau untuk abang"

"Tak perlu, biar abang sahaja yang pergi beli. Kau kemaskan balik dapur ni" Fang terus bermasam muka tapi dia tidak begitu kisah sangat kerana dia suka mengemas. Dari muka masam dia, terus dia tersenyum sedikit. Kaizo perasan dengan senyuman adiknya "Suka pula kau ni. Kalau begitu, kau kemas satu rumah ni bagi bersih. Kemas sekali bilik si Faye yang sudah bersepah tu. Mana si Faye tu pergi?"

"Faye hari ini tidur rumah Lily. Malam nanti dia orang nak ajak Bella makan dekat luar" kata Fang sambil betulkan alas meja makan

"Merayap sahaja budak tu. Dia ingat dia boleh hidup bebas dekat sini, boleh pergi ke mana-mana sahaja tanpa memberitahu aku! AKU AKAN RAMPAS JUGA ALAT UNTUK PERGI KE MANA-MANA DIA TU!" Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur "ESOK JUGA AKU AKAN HUKUM SI FAYE TU!"

"Hobi abang aku, menghukum orang" kata Fang seorang diri di dalam dapur "Hobi aku pula, suka belasah orang"

"Hobi tuan aku dulu, suka cari pasal dengan orang lain"

"Betul tu Shadow" Fang melihat kucing kesayangan dia yang sedang duduk melihat dirinya. Lalu dia sedar "SHA-SHADOW BOLEH BERCAKAP?!" Kucing kelabu gelap itu senyum kepada Fang "Ini Shadow ke atau ada hantu rasuk kau? Ini mesti kerja si hantu Ratu Lily tu! JAGA KAU RATU LILY!"

"Bukan tuan Fang. Ini sebab saya di beri minum oleh seorang kanak-kanak kecil yang bernama Emmy. Air itu adalah ciptaan dia"

"Emmy? Budak tu.. apasal dia bagi Shadow minum air itu pulak? Nak takutkan aku ke? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! DIA GAGAL UNTUK MENAKUTKAN AKU! Aku bukan macam si Gopal tu, penakut no 1 budak tu" Shadow gelengkan sahaja kepala dia

"Tuan Pang memang berani. Semua benda tak takut" Pikachu pula muncul di dalam dapur itu. Mata Fang membulat besar melihat Pikachu bercakap dengan suara comelnya tapi dia tak puas hati sebab Pikachu panggil dia Pang

"Ini mesti abang aku ajar kau, suruh panggil aku Pang" Pikachu terus tersenyum lebar "Dah agak dah. Tak guna punya abang" Fang mencangkung di depan dua ekor kucingnya "Tapi.. apasal dia berikan korang minum air itu pula?" kata Fang sambil membelai kepala Shadow

"Mengikut kata Emmy, dia cuma nak hiburkan hati Rizu sebab dia ternampak Rizu jatuh di tepi jalan. Rizu menangis dan lalu Emmy bawa dia pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Emmy, dia orang nampak kami berdua. Terus Emmy dan Rizu angkat kami dan bawa kami ke rumah dia. Dekat rumah dia lah, Emmy bagi air itu kepada kami berdua tapi jangan risau, kesan air ini cuma sampai esok sahaja" kata Shadow

"Betul kata Shadow! Rizu pun terhibur apabila kita orang nyanyikan lagu tema donut lobak merah untuk dia" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Lepas tu kita orang hantar Rizu pulang ke rumah. Dia cakap esok dia akan datang ke sini dengan air yang dicipta oleh Emmy. YEAHHH! ESOK BOLEH BERCAKAP LAGI!" Pikachu melompat-lompat kegembiraan

"Suka pulak korang dapat bercakap yea" kata Fang

"Mestilah suka! Kami dapat luahkan apa perasaan kita orang selama ini! Pikachu rasa sangat gembira apabila tuan Pang pertama kali mengangkat Pikachu tapi Pikachu sebenarnya tak berapa suka apabila tuan Pang panggil saya Boboiboy pada awalnya. Nama Fang pun saya tak berkenan juga"

"Apasal pulak? Nama Fang tu cool apa! Cool dan bergaya!" kata Fang dengan lagaknya

"Sebab nama Fang tu nama suka marah marah orang, suka berlagak, suka sombong dengan orang lain, suka..." Berapi-api Fang apabila mendengarnya. Dia rasa nak sahaja tenyeh kepala Pikachu dengan genggaman tangannya "Lagipun nama Fang tu tak berapa sesuai sangat untuk kucing seperti saya yang comel ni"

"Aku pun boleh buat muka comel jugak" Terus Fang buat muka comel seperti kucing. Pikachu and Shadow suka pula melihat muka comel Fang "Comel kan?"

"COMEL COMEL!" kata kedua kucing itu

"Hah! Bagus bagus.. sebagai ganjaran, aku akan beri kamu berdua makanan biskut kucing yang lebih banyak!" Shadow dan Pikachu melompat-lompat kegembiraan "Korang tunggu ok" Fang bangun dari situ dan lalu mengambil sebungkus plastik besar yang penuh dengan makanan kucing. Dia tuang di dalam tempat bekas makanan kucing. Shadow dan Pikachu rasa seronok melihat makanan mereka dan terus mereka makan dengan lahapnya "Makan elok-elok. Aku nak kemaskan balik dapur ni"

* * *

Kaizo pergi ke sebuah kedai yang terletak di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kedai itu menjual beberapa serbuk teh dalam pelbagai perisa tetapi satu sahaja yang tiada "KENAPA TEH HIJAU SUDAH HABIS?! SIAPA YANG PERGI BELI BANYAK-BANYAK SAMPAI HABIS TEH HIJAU AKU?" Marah Kaizo kepada tuan kedai tersebut

"Maaf encik.. stok teh hijau akan sampai pada minggu hadapan tapi teh perisa lain ada" kata tuan kedai itu yang takut dengan kegarangan Kaizo "Kalau encik nak juga, dekat kedai sebelah ada jual air teh hijau" Tuan kedai itu tersengih kepada Kaizo yang muka serius

"Hmmm... minggu depan aku akan datang balik untuk beli semua teh hijau yang ada" Kaizo keluar dari kedai tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai cafe. Dia melihat menu-menu di situ. Seorang pekerja perempuan melihat Kaizo sedang memerhatikan menu di situ. Dia terpikat pula dengan muka Kaizo yang handsome itu

"Encik nak apa?" tanya pekerja perempuan yang mengawal diri dia supaya tidak gedik

"Bagi aku 10 teh hijau" terkejut pekerja perempuan itu "Bungkuskan aku kesemua teh hijau itu"

"Baik encik..."

"Kaizo" Pekerja perempuan itu berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo tetapi Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja. Dia terus membayar air yang telah di pesan tadi. Tanpa teh hijau, tak mungkin dia dapat rasa ketenangan. Mungkin dia akan menjadi stress dan mungkin lebih dasyat daripada adiknya

"Encik Kaizo tunggu air dekat kaunter sana yea" kata pekerja perempuan itu. Dia tersenyum dan cuba untuk mengurat Kaizo tetapi dia tidak dilayan oleh Kaizo "Cheh, langsung tak layan aku" bisik pekerja perempuan itu. Kaizo menunggu sahaja air teh hijaunya siap. Pekerja perempuan itu asyik pandang sahaja Kaizo sambil mengambil pesanan dari pelanggan lain. Kaizo perasan yang perempuan itu cuba untuk bermain mata dengan dia tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja. Selepas 5 minit menunggu air teh hijaunya siap, Kaizo cepat-cepat beredar dari situ. Dia periksa kesemua teh hijaunya di dalam beg kertas itu dan ternampak sehelai kertas yang ada nombor telephone. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan lalu dia buang. Hati pekerja perempuan itu berkecai melihat Kaizo membuang nombor telephone nya

"Takde kerja betul budak ni. Kalau nak kerja, kerja ajelah" kata Kaizo. Dia berjalan pulang ke rumah selepas sahaja dia mendapat teh hijaunya tetapi cukup ke teh ini semua untuk kekal sampai seminggu? Tak mungkin, nanti sudah tak sedap bila dia minum pada hari lain, fikir Kaizo. Dia teruskan berjalan dan lalu satu lorong untuk pergi ke rumah dia tetapi dia terjumpa sekumpulan budak-budak nakal sedang membuli seorang lelaki muda yang cacat

"WOI! APA YANG KORANG BUAT NI HAH!" Budak-budak nakal itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaizo. Mereka terus larikan diri dan tinggalkan lelaki muda yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi roda "BULI ORANG LAGI! AKAN AKU CANTAS SORANG-SORANG!" Budak-budak itu lari lintang pukang. Mereka takut dengan suara garang Kaizo yang amat terkenal di Pulau Rintis

"Terima kasih" kata lelaki itu. Lelaki itu adalah Aidan, abang kepada Bella "Kalau awak tak lalu sini tadi, saya sudah lama belasah mereka"

"Erk? Boleh ke awak belasah mereka dalam keadaan awak macam ni?" Aidan senyum kepada Kaizo

"Kita jangan pandang rendah dengan orang cacat. Entah-entah orang kurang upaya itu lebih hebat dan lebih mengagumkan" Kaizo menolak kerusi roda Aidan "Eh, tak perlulah awak tolakkan saya. Saya boleh balik dengan sendiri"

"Takpe, aku tak kan biarkan mereka ganggu kau lagi. Nama saya Kaizo"

"Oh! Saya tahu.. awak abang kepada Fang dan abang sepupu kepada Faye. Bella selalu cerita tentang mereka kepada saya. Entah kenapa dia teruja sangat apabila dia cerita tentang kamu dekat saya" kata Aidan "Saya tahu dia suka cari pasal dengan adik awak tu, suka sangat nak bersaing. Saya ada marah dekat adik saya sebab buli adik awak, maaf yea dengan kelakuan adik saya. Kawan-kawan saya ada beritahu saya dan saya juga tahu tentang awak bagi latihan tempur dekat adik saya" Muka Kaizo terus berubah menjadi muka bersalah

"Maaf sebab aku bagi dia latihan tempur. Itu pun sebab ada sebabnya"

"Takpe.. saya tidak marah.. eh.. ini bukan jalan rumah saya" kata Aidan sambil melihat persekitarannya. Kaizo berhentikan kerusi roda itu di depan rumah dia. Aidan melihat rumah itu "Saya ada dengar juga, rumah ini dulu rumah terbiar. Ada hantu di dalamnya"

"Betul tu.. aku sendiri tak tahu apasal adik aku pilih tempat terbiar tapi lama-lama rumah ini sudah tidak lama menjadi rumah terbiar" Kaizo menolak pintu pagar halaman rumah itu, dan lalu dia menolak kerusi roda Aidan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah "Aku nak jemput kau makan malam di rumah aku"

"Eh, tak perlulah"

"Takpe... dulu masa aku pertama kali kenal Rizu, aku jemput dia bermalam di sini"

"Budak kecik banyak sangat bercerita tu? Dia sebenarnya masih lagi kena buli tapi dia tak nak beritahu adik awak sebab takut nanti risau pula. Yea, saya ada cerita yang adik awak kena buli dekat sekolah"

"Jadi.. selama ini dia tipu sahajalah. Mengatakan dia tidak dibuli lagi?" Aidan hanya angguk sahaja. Kaizo berhentikan kerusi roda itu di depan pintu rumah. Dia terpaksa angkat kerusi roda itu untuk naik ke tangga. Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu rumah di buka "Lynna?"

"Maaf aku datang ke sini tanpa beritahu tapi aku datang sebenarnya nak bagi kau dua kotak teh hijau! Aku baru sahaja beli semalam. Aku nampak teh hijau tu dekat kedai, terus aku teringat dekat kau. Jadi aku belikan lah untuk kau" Kaizo terus tersenyum lebar. Lynna mana pernah nampak Kaizo senyum begitu "Errr... pelik pula kau tiba-tiba senyum macam tu" Kaizo terus buat muka serius "Wah! Kawan baru kau ke?" Lynna melihat Aidan yang duduk di atas kerusi roda itu "Nama saya Lynna"

"Saya Aidan.. tapi... saya rasa.. saya perlu pulang dulu.. tak nak kacau korang berdua" Aidan terus menolak roda dia untuk berpusing. Dia berundur kebelakang "Jumpa lagi"

"Eh! Janganlah pergi.. kita orang mana ada hubungan apa-apa pun" kata Lynna, tetapi Aidan hanya berikan senyuman sahaja. Dia terus pergi ke pintu pagar halaman rumah dan lalu keluar "Oh yea, aku nak tunjuk kau sesuatu" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah, Kaizo terdengar seseorang sedang bermain dengan guitar dan suara-suara nyaring bernyanyi di dapur

"Siapa yang nyanyi tu?" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Dia tidak mahu beritahu Kaizo kerana dia ingin melihat muka kejutan Kaizo. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur dan terkejut Kaizo melihat dua ekor kucing iaitu Shadow dan Pikachu bernyanyi bersama dengan Fang yang sedang bermain guitar

"KUCING BOLEH NYANYI? HANTU MANA YANG RASUK KUCING AKU NI?" Kaizo mengangkat kucing kesayangan dia iaitu Pikachu dan terus mengoncang-goncang Pikachu "HANTU MANA YANG BERANI MERASUK KUCING AKU! BAIK KAU TUNJUK DIRI KAU!"

"Tuan Kaizo jangan goncangkan saya" terus Kaizo berhenti goncang Pikachu. Dia melihat kucing kesayangan dia dan lalu Pikachu senyum kepada Kaizo "Tuan Kaizo! Terima kasih kerana selalu jaga saya dengan baik"

"Hehehehe... Kaizo ni lawak betul bila kau tengok kucing kau nyanyi" Lynna ketawa sedikit. Sama juga dengan Fang yang sudah berhenti main guitar "Kaizo.. kucing ni bukan kena rasuk dengan hantu"

"Bukan? Habis tu.. kau guna kuasa kau untuk mereka bercakap ke?" Kaizo membelai kepala Pikachu sambil melihat Lynna ketawa kecil itu

"Bukan juga.. ini sebab si genius yang bernama Emmy itu. Pada mula, aku pun terkejut juga tapi lama-lama, baru aku tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Betul tak Pikachu?" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Pikachu "Hehehee.. suka pula aku pegang kepala dia"

"Pikachu mestilah suka sebab cik Lynna selalu bermanja dengan saya dan Shadow" Pikachu melompat dari tangan Kaizo terus ke tangan Lynna "Tangan cik Lynna selalu lembut. Saya suka sangat!"

"Awwww... Pikachu sudah jatuh hati dengan aku" Lynna peluk Pikachu dengan manja sekali

"Comellah cik Lynna dan Pikachu.. comel sangat!" kata Shadow. Kaizo pula rasa cemburu sebab Pikachu itu kucing dia dan Pikachu sepatutnya bermanja dengan dia. Terus dia mengambil Pikachu dari pelukan Lynna. Dia pula memeluk Pikachu dengan muka serius

"Muka abang tak comel langsung"

"Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?" Kaizo merenung maut dekat adik dia tetapi Fang terus menjelir lidah kepada abangnya "PANGGGGGGG!" Fang berlari keluar dari dapur bersama dengan guitar dia. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala dan Kaizo pula, sambung memeluk kucing kesayangan dia. Pada malam itu, Kaizo tidak dapat tidur dengan lena sebab Shadow dan Pikachu asyik nyanyi sahaja di atas bumbung. Fang pun ikut sekali nyanyi bersama dengan dua ekor kucing itu. Tepat pukul 12, Shadow dan Pikachu tidak boleh bercakap lagi

* * *

Pagi itu, Kaizo terus menikmati teh hijau yang Lynna bagikan semalam dan teh hijau yang dia beli semalam. Satu hirup teh hijau, terus dia rasa tenang "Ketenangan" bisik Kaizo sambil memejam matanya. Dia bayangkan diri dia berada di sebuah planet yang sangat indah dan tenang, dan juga tiada gangguan dari sesiapa pun. Pagi itu tiada gangguan dari Rizu, Lily ataupun dari adik dia sendiri. Di waktu pagi begini, mesti ada sahaja muncul si Rizu dengan cerita panjang lebar dia, Lily dengan gangguan untuk mencari pasal ataupun adik dia si Fang yang akan membebel di waktu pagi. Dia mula berfikir, dimana mereka semua? Agaknya mereka sudah bosan menganggu dia dan terus menganggu orang lain pula. Kaizo menghirup lagi teh hijau dia

"ABANG KAIZOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" Kaizo tersembur teh hijau dia. Ketenangan dia hanya sekejap sahaja. Mata dia melirik ke arah Lily yang tiba-tiba sahaja muncul di dalam dapur

"Kau nak apa? Nak latihan tempur ke?"

"Hehehehe... bukanlah.. Lily tengah tunggu Faye bersiap-siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan hari ini. Lagipun Lily lapar, abang Kaizo tak masak apa-apa ke pagi ni? Tiada pancake or waffle masin hari ini?" Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan Lily tetapi dia sabarkan diri dan tenangkan diri dia dengan minum teh hijau dia "Abang Kaizo memang suka betul yea dengan teh hijau tapi dekat planet lain pun ada teh juga ke? Tak pernah pula saya dengar teh galaxy.. mesti sedapkan?" Lalu Lily duduk di atas kerusi meja makan

"Hmmm... sedap itu sedap tapi teh hijau lebih sedap daripada teh galaxy. Pertama kali aku mencuba teh hijau di bumi ini, ia dapat membuatkan aku rasa tenang" Lily begitu tekun sekali mendengar cerita Kaizo. Dia senyum sahaja kerana dia ingin mendengar lagi tetapi Kaizo tukar kepada topik lain "Bagaimana rancangan kau hari itu?"

"Oh! Semuanya beres kapten! Akhirnya! Lily the awesome dapat memperbaiki balik hubungan mereka berdua! Lily bukan sahaja pakar dalam huru hara tetapi pakar dalam huhungan yang bermasalah. Jadi, macam mana hubungan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna?"

"Kenapa dengan hubungan aku dengan dia pula?" Kaizo merenung tajam mata Lily lama-lama "Kau nak cari pasal dengan aku ke?"

"Hehehehee... takde apa takde apa... rasanya Faye sudah siap, Lily pergi dulu!" Lily keluar dari dapur dengan serta merta. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya dan lalu dia menghirup lagi teh hijau dia

"SELAMAT PAGI ABANG!" Kali ini Fang pula muncul dengan wajah keceriaan dia. Selamat Kaizo tidak tersembur air teh hijau dia seperti tadi "Sukalah tu dapat teh hijau" kata Fang

"Hmmm... awal kau bangun hari ini?"

"Dah tu, kalau adik bangun lambat.. nanti abang juga yang bising" Fang membuka pintu peti sejuk untuk mengeluarkan susu botol "Lagipun Rizu kata dia nak datang ke rumah pada hari ini. Dia nak bagi kucing-kucing kita minum air semalam tu" Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Dia tahu malam ini dia tidak akan dapat tidur dengan lena lagi sekali. Malam tadi, sudah banyak bantal dia tutup telinga dia tetapi masih lagi dengar bunyi bising di atas rumah

"FANG!" Hologram Yaya muncul di jam tangan Fang. Dia kelihatan cemas sekali

"Kenapa Yaya?"

"RIZU! DIA KENA BULI!" Fang terkejut. Dia tidak berkata apa, lalu dia menutup hologram itu dan terus bergegas keluar dari rumah secepat mungkin. Kaizo biarkan adiknya pergi uruskan kes buli. Dia yakin adik dia dapat lakukan dengan baik. Fang pula, dia pergi mencari tempat yang Rizu kena buli. Dia terlupa nak tanya Yaya di mana lokasi tempat itu tetapi dia telah pun jumpa Rizu sedang menangis terduduk di atas jalan tetapi Yaya tiada pula di situ. Budak-budak nakal merampas botol kecil dari tangan Rizu

"Bagi balik botol tu!" kata Rizu dengan suara comelnya

"Kalau nak.. meh lah ambik! Hahahahaha.." kata salah seorang pembuli itu. Fang baru sahaja hendak menjerit tetapi Aidan muncul dengan kerusi roda dia

"YANG KORANG NAK BULI BUDAK KECIK KENAPA? TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE!" Marah Aidan kepada budak-budak itu "MARI SINI!" Budak-budak nakal itu takut melihat muka garang Aidan dan lalu mereka semua lari lintang pukang bersama dengan botol kecil yang di rampas dari tangan Rizu tadi

"RIZUU!" Fang berlari ke arah Rizu yang masih lagi menangis "Rizu tak apa-apa ke?"

"Pizu ok" Rizu peluk Fang "Kalau abang Fang dan abang Aidan tak datang, tentu mereka buat lebih teruk dekat Pizu" Aidan datang dengan kerusi rodanya. Dia belai rambut Rizu yang masih lagi peluk Fang

"Lain kali Rizu beritahu abang awak yang Rizu masih lagi kena buli lagi" kata Aidan

"Rizu kena buli lagi? Tapi Rizu pernah cakap yang Rizu.." Rizu gelengkan kepala "Takpe, abang faham kenapa Rizu tak nak beritahu. Rizu tak nak abang risaukan tentang diri Rizu" Fang lepaskan pelukannya dan lalu mereka berdua berdiri "Jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, abang belanja makan. Nak tak?"

"NAK!" Rizu kembali senyum. Semasa mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, Fang rasa pelik kerana dia boleh dengar burung-burung di pokok sedang bercakap-cakap. Kucing yang lalu di sebelah mereka tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi bersuka ria "Kenapa abang Fang?" tanya Rizu

"Err... korang tak dengar ke kucing tadi tu nyanyi?" kata Fang. Rizu dan Aidan senyap dan menoleh kebelakang. Mereka boleh dengar kucing itu sedang nyanyi lagu kucing "Alamak! Mesti budak-budak tadi tu bagi semua haiwan dekat kawasan ni minum air tadi tu"

"Tapi.. tak kan kita nak biarkan sahaja" kata Aidan

"Hah! Kita pergi ke rumah Emmy sebab dia yang cipta air itu dan mesti dia tahu macam mana nak betulkan keadaan" Aidan dan Rizu angguk kepala mereka tanda setuju. Mereka terus berpatah balik dan menuju ke rumah Emmy. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Emmy, mereka rasa mereka berada di dalam fantasy kerana semua binatang yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya bercakap-cakap, termasuklah semut sekali. Ada juga seekor anak kucing dapat dekat dengan Fang

"Ambiklah saya.. Bela lah saya" kata anak kucing itu kepada Fang dengan muka sedih. Fang rasa kasihan pula dengan anak kucing itu "Saya hidup keseorangan. Adik beradik saya semuanya sudah hilang"

"Kalaulah saya boleh bela kamu tapi saya tak boleh sebab adik saya si Bella ada alahan dengan kucing" kata Aidan dengan suara sedih. Lalu Rizu mengangkat anak kucing itu

"Takpe, biar Pizu jaga kamu" kata Rizu sambil peluk anak kucing tersebut

"Terima kasih" kata anak kucing. Dia suka pula dengan pelukan dari Rizu. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Emmy. Sampai sahaja di rumah Emmy, Rizu mengetuk pintu rumah itu

"KAKAK EMMY! OH KAKAK EMMY!" Rizu mengetuk lagi pintu rumah itu

"Kakak Emmy oh kakak Emmy!" anak kucing itu pun ikut sekali apa yang Rizu katakan tadi "Hehehe... saya pun nak bantu tuan Pizu"

"Anak kucing ni comel! Sayang dia! Pizu namakan dia... namakan apa yea.. hah! Namakan dia penguin" Fang menepuk dahinya dan Aidan pula ketawa sedikit

"Takde nama lain ke nak bagi" bisik Fang. Rizu masih lagi memanggil Emmy tetapi tiada sahutan dari Emmy "Dia takde pula dekat rumah" kata Fang. Lalu mereka semua terpaksa datang balik ataupun biarkan sahaja bintang-binatang di Pulau Rintis bercakap sampai hilang kesannya. Mereka pusing kebelakang dan nampak Emmy sedang makan roti chocolate

"Eh, kamu semua datang sini kenapa?" tanya Emmy dengan perasaan hairan dia

"Kakak Emmy! Kakak Emmy kena tolong kita orang sebab tadi ada budak jahat rampas botol yang kakak Emmy bagi semalam. Lepas tu tak tahulah dia orang buat apa tapi semua binatang dekat sini, semuanya bercakap" Emmy menelan roti chocolate dia yang terakhir itu

"ERKKK! Itu sudah menjadi masalah besar.. kita kena betulkan!" Emmy terus pandang Fang "Kamu... siapa yea.. Fely kan.. Fely tolong Emmy pulihkan semua binatang dekat Pulau Rintis ni" Fang mula berapi-api kerana Emmy memanggil dia Fely. Aura-aura kegelapan dia mulai keluar

"Woi! Nama aku Fang lah! Aku budak perempuan lah.. eh silap! Aku budak lelaki! bukannya perempuan"

"Wuuuu... Si landak mengaku dia perempuan" muncul Lily di sebelah Fang "Hehehehe... jangan marah yea, Lily bergurau sahaja" Fang berkerut dahi melihat Lily. Bukan Lily sahaja yang muncul. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Bella turut ada di situ

"Korang semua ada dekat sini kenapa?" tanya Fang

"Aiyaaa... kami ada dekat sini sebab rama-rama dalam balang ni tiba-tiba sahaja bercakap" kata Ying sambil tunjuk rama-rama yang berwarna oren

"Ha ah.. sampai kucing dekat depan rumah aku pun bercakap juga. Terkejut Tok Aba melihatnya, selamat dia tak pengsan. Jadi kita orang datang ke sini sebab kita orang rasa, tak mungkin ini kerja si Adudu tu" kata Boboiboy

"Lepas tu aku terkejut tengok seekor burung merpati putih tengah nyanyi-nyanyi dekat tingkap rumah aku" kata Gopal "Aku ingat nak tangkap burung tu, bolehlah aku buat pertunjukkan hebat! Dapat duit, jadi kaya!" Gopal mula berangan jadi kaya

"Lily pula... Lily berangan jadi puteri salju! Nyanyi bersama binatang yang ada di sekitar Lily dan puteranya" Lily pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan lalu dia berkelip-kelip mata "Sudah tentu my BBB-CHAN!" Lily baru nak peluk Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy bagi seekor kucing oren dekat Lily sebagai pengganti "Kucing pun kucinglah" kata Lily sambil peluk manja kucing oren itu

"Hah! Boleh lah kamu semua tolong Emmy!" kata Emmy dengan gembiranya "Kejapnya, Emmy pergi keluarkan alat untuk memulih semua binatang di Pulau Rintis ni"

"Baik Ammy!"

"EMMY LAH!" Marah Emmy kepada Lily

"Hehehe.. maaf Am.. Maksud saya, Emmy" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala. 20 minit mereka tunggu Emmy di depan rumahnya dan akhirnya Emmy keluar dari rumah dia dengan sebuah alat ciptaan dia sendiri dan sebuah beg besar. Lalu dia tembak alat itu ke arah anak kucing yang di pegang oleh Rizu. Anak kucing itu kembali ber meow meow

"Wahh! Kakak Emmy berjaya!"

"Mestilah!" Emmy tersenyum "Nah! Setiap seorang ambil alat ni dan tembak mana-mana sahaja binatang yang bercakap" Emmy keluarkan alatan itu dari beg besar dia dan terus bagi kepada kawan-kawan Boboiboy kecuali Rizu "Rizu boleh ikut abang awak atau ikut Emmy"

"Nak ikut abang Fang!"

"Ok, mari kita mulakan operasi pulihkan semua binatang yang ada di Pulau Rintis!" Emmy sudah bersiap sedia untuk jalankan operasi mereka

"YEAHHHH!" menjerit mereka semua. Lalu mereka berpecah dan pergi ke tempat yang berlainan. Mereka semua pulihkan binatang yang mereka nampak dari yang kecil sehinggalah yang besar. Fang siap kejar burung-burung yang terbang lari daripada dia. Dia telah menunggang helang bayang bersama dengan Rizu. Setelah selesai sahaja kerja pemulihan, mereka semua pergi berehat di kedai Tok Aba untuk menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate

"Akhirnya, selesai juga operasi kita" kata Gopal dengan perasaan sedih dia "Tapi.. aku tak dapat nak jadi kaya sebab burung aku tak boleh nak bercakap dah"

"Kasihan kau Gopal. Jangan risau, nanti Faye bagi burung robot yang boleh bercakap. Nak tak?"

"TERIMA KASIH FAYE! KAU LAH SATU-SATUNYA SAHABAT SEJATI AKU!" Menangis Gopal di bahu Faye. Boboiboy hanya merenung sahaja ke arah Gopal yang sedang berpura-pura menangis itu "Nanti aku bagi kau chocolate! Kita kongsi sama-sama!" kata Gopal

"Cheh, kalau pasal Faye.. terus dia nak kongsi. Kalau pasal kita orang, satu apa pun dia tak nak kongsi" kata Fang

"Biarkan ajelah dia Fang, asalkan dia bahagia" kata Ochobot sambil buat cekodok chocolate untuk mereka semua "Tapi.. kenapa aku nampak anak patung penguin bergerak-gerak di belakang korang?" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily, Bella, Faye, Aidan dan juga Rizu, mereka semua pusing kebelakang dan nampak anak patung penguin sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka semua

"Hai! Saya adalah penguin comel!" kata anak patung penguin itu

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Mereka semua lari lintang pukang sebab takut melihat anak patung penguin itu bergerak-gerak. Bella menolak kerusi roda abang dia begitu laju sekali. Boboiboy lari ke tempat lain dan di belakang dia, di ikuti oleh Lily. Yaya terbang jauh ke tempat lain, Ying pula berlari laju ke rumah dia. Faye dan Gopal lari ke bandar Pulau Rintis, lepas itu berhenti di kedai makanan sebab penat sangat berlari. Fang pula dukung Rizu dan lari ke rumah dia. Yang tinggal hanyalah Emmy bersama dengan Ochobot. Dia tersengih kerana dia lupa yang dia semalam ada bagi sesuatu dekat anak patung penguin untuk bergerak-gerak dan juga bercakap seperti manusia

"Hehehehe... maaf semua" kata Emmy dengan muka bersalah dia

* * *

 **Yeahhh! bagaimana dengan chapter ini? ok ke atau biasa sahaja**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **AN4 - Awww.. thank you sebab katakan chapter drama paling best :3 itu pun author sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk menjadikan chapter yang terbaik!**

 **Lavender - Scene Rizu dan Fang memang sedih ke? hehehe.. harap Lavender tak menangis pula dengan scene itu :) Ucapan gurauan Lily yang mana yang awesome tu? xD tekaan yang tepat, itu adalah abang Bella~**

 **Miss Mysteri - thank you miss! author pun sebenarnya tak suka makan petai xD macam si Fang tu tapi kalau makan sambal :3 author suka! ikan tongkol~ author nak sandwich tongkol boleh? hahahaha**

 **LizzNP - Welcome back dear! and you're alive xD hahahaa! bolehlah baca dengan tenang nanti~**

 **Ililara - Semoga Ililara dapat keputusan yang bagus ya! berusaha Ililara!**

 **Lily - It's ok Lily, kalau Lily tengah bz :D nanti kita kejar Boboiboy dan Fang sama-sama ok! hahahaha~ bila lah si landak ni nak muncul dalam boboiboy galaxy.. hopefully episode 5 dia akan muncul.. lupa pulak, don't worry Lily cayang! I will help you! I will protect you from mister mimpi :D**

 **mister mimpi - lupa pula nak tanya.. novel english mana yang mister mimpi baca tu? Boleh saya tahu.. kalau tak nak beritahu, takpe lah :P anyway, thank you sebab baca ff Kawan Baik Ku yang tidak begitu hebat sangat xD hehehe... but I will try my best! yosh! I will never gave up!**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Btw.. esok no update :P**

 **-Sayonara-**


	11. Salah Faham

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar? Semua sihat ke? sudah makan ke belum?**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! Anda semua memang terbaik!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap atau salah ejaan di dalam chapter ini (I'm just a human)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Salah Faham

"Betul ke dengan keputusan kau?"

"Yea Kaizo, aku terima dengan sepenuh hati aku"

"Tentu keluarga kau akan gembira dengan berita ini"

"Mestilah, aku pula yang tidak sabar untuk memberitahu mereka"

Fang yang berada di luar dapur, dia terdengar perbualan di antara Lynna dan Kaizo. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Mata dia menjadi bulat besar dan senyuman lebar dia tercipta di bibir dia. Apa yang dia fikirkan olehnya adalah Lynna menerima lamaran abangnya. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam dapur untuk ucapkan tahniah, tetapi dia terus keluar dari rumah untuk memberitahu rakan-rakan dia. Sebenarnya, Lynna dan Kaizo bukan berbincang tentang lamaran dan mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat baik sahaja walaupun orang lain boleh salah faham dengan hubungan Lynna dan Kaizo

"Jangan risau Kaizo, aku akan jaga anak kucing ini dengan baik. Keluarga aku sukakan kucing dan sudah lama kami tidak membela kucing. Tentu mereka akan sayang kucing ini sepenuh hati" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing yang dijumpai oleh Kaizo malam semalam. Kaizo tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan anak kucing yang kelaparan dan kesejukan itu. Jadi dia membawa pulang anak kucing tersebut dan pagi itu, Kaizo telah berbincang dengan Lynna. Dia dengan hati yang lega, Lynna mengambil anak kucing tersebut sebagai haiwan peliharaan dia

"Baguslah mereka sukakan kucing. Aku tidak mahu anak kucing ini kelaparan, sebab itu aku ambik dia dan bawa pulang"

"Kau sangat prihatin, Kaizo. Itu salah satu sifat peribadi kau yang patut dipuji" kata Lynna dengan senyuman ikhlas dia

"Aku prihatin? Yang aku dengar mereka panggil aku kapten sadis, kapten gila, kapten kejam, kapten tiada belas kasihan, kapten ganas dan kapten suka buli adik sendiri" Lynna ketawa kecil "Kenapa kau ketawa pula? Sudah itu memang kenyataan"

"Yelah kapten sadis tapi kau mesti ada sifat terpuji jugakan tapi.. ganas macam mana pun kau, kau tetap ada perasaan sayang seperti kasih sayang kau kepada adik kau sendiri. Tapi.. sayang kau sayang lain macam, sayang buli adik sendiri" kata Lynna dan lalu dia ternampak jam di dinding dan terus dia terkejut "Alamak! Aku sepatutnya pergi mengambil baju yang aku tempah dekat bandar sini"

"Kau tempah baju dekat sini? Dekat KL takde kedai tempahan baju ke?" Lynna tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Ada tu ada tapi ada satu kedai dekat sini yang aku jumpa, jahitan dia memang kemas dan rapi! Baju yang dia buat, semuanya lawa-lawa dan dia boleh buat semua design yang pelanggan dia minta. Kau nak temankan aku tak? Kalau tak nak, takpe. Aku boleh pergi sendiri. Nanti aku datang balik ke sini"

"Ermm.. aku ikut sekali sebab aku perlu beli sesuatu di bandar nanti" Lalu mereka berdua tinggalkan anak kucing itu dibawah jagaan Shadow dan Pikachu. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan Pikachu sebab makin lama makin gemuk pula si Pikachu. Sebenarnya Pikachu bukan semakin gemuk tetapi Pikachu membunting

* * *

Setelah Lynna mengambil baju tempahan dia di sebuah kedai baju, Kaizo dan Lynna terus ke pasaraya untuk membeli beberapa barangan untuk masak tengahari nanti. Kaizo rasa pelik melihat orang-orang di dalam pasaraya itu. Semuanya tersenyum melihat Kaizo dan Lynna tapi paling peliknya, ada juga yang ucapkan tahniah kepada mereka berdua. Penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis ini saling kenal satu sama lain walaupun kita sendiri tidak pernah nampak orang itu tetapi dalam kes Kaizo. Semua orang kenal dia dengan suara garang dia, muka serius, suka kejar adik dia dan juga seorang abang kepada salah seorang superhero Pulau Rintis iaitu Fang

Lynna tidak sedar dengan kepelikan orang-orang di sekitarnya kerana dia terlampau sibuk memilih barang-barang di dalam pasaraya itu. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang senyumkan. Dia cuba memeriksa diri dia tetapi tiada benda yang pelik tapi ucapan taniah tadi? Taniah untuk apa? fikir Kaizo

"Ini dia, abang kepada bekas anak murid kebenaran ku" muncul Papa Zola di dalam pasaraya tersebut

"Eh, cikgu Papa Zola" terkejut Lynna dengan kemunculan Papa Zola

"Jadi kamulah yang bakal menjadi penyeri hidup kepada Kapten Kaizo"

"Penyeri hidup?" Kaizo semakin pelik "Cikgu, apa yang cikgu maksudkan ini?" Papa Zola menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaizo

"Kamu ni.. tak kan tidak tahu dengan maksudnya tapi takpe, nanti lama-lama kamu akan tahu juga. Walau apa-apa pun, cikgu ingin ucapkan tahniah kepada kamu berdua"

"Tahniah? Tahniah untuk apa cikgu?" Lynna pula rasa pelik kali ini

"Isk kamu berdua ni, tak kan tak tahu apa yang cikgu katakan tadi. Nak cikgu ajarkan ke?" Kaizo dan Lynna pandang sesama sendiri, lepas itu pandang Papa Zola dan terus mereka anggukkan kepala "Nampaknya, cikgu perlu cakap dengan jelas bagaikan nyata supaya kamu berdua faham" Papa Zola mengambil nafas dan lalu katakan "Cikgu ucapkan tahniah kerana kamu berdua akan berkahwin"

"KAHWINNN?!" Terkejut Kaizo dan Lynna

"Yelah, cikgu sendiri yang dengar berita itu dari adinda ku iaitu Mama Zilla. Cikgu rasa sangat gembira dengan berita itu. Nanti jangan lupa jemput cikgu sekali yea" Lynna tersengih kepada Papa Zola. Kaizo sudah bermasam muka "Cikgu kena pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi" Papa Zola meninggalkan mereka berdua di situ

"Siapa pula yang sebarkan berita yang kita nak kahwin?" Berapi-api Kaizo di dalam pasaraya itu. Terus dia tidak jadi untuk membeli barangan di pasaraya itu. Dia keluar dari pasaraya tersebut kerana ingin mencari orang yang pergi mereka cerita tersebut

"Kaizo!" Lynna mengejar Kaizo dari belakang "Sabar Kaizo, kau jangan nak mengamuk dekat tengah bandar ini pula. Kita kena siasat perkara ini sama-sama ok"

"Hmmm.. baiklah, aku akan sabar tapi sebelum itu" Dia terus pergi ke sebuah cafe yang menjual teh hijau. Kaizo dan Lynna masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut dan pekerja perempuan yang cuba untuk mengurat Kaizo pada tempoh hari, rasa sedih apabila melihat Kaizo bersama dengan Lynna. Dia juga tahu tentang berita Kaizo dan Lynn akan berkahwin "Teh hijau satu" kata Kaizo kepada pekerja perempuan itu

"Kau perlukan ketenangan ke?" tanya Lynna dengan nada bosan dia

"Yea, aku perlu tenangkan diri aku untuk siasat perkara ini" Kaizo menggenggamkan tangannya "Kalau aku tahu siapa yang sebarkan berita ini, aku akan berikan hukuman latihan tempur selama setahun!"

Apa yang didengar oleh pekerja perempuan itu, Kaizo dan Lynna cuba rahsiakan hubungan yang sebenarnya daripada orang ramai tetapi sebenarnya bukan. Mana ada hubungan lebih daripada kawan tetapi pekerja perempuan itu salah faham. Terus dia menangis sambil membuat teh hijau untuk Kaizo. Mereka berdua rasa pelik dengan pekerja perempuan itu

"Tahniah saya ingin ucapkan dan maaf sebab saya cuba untuk mengurat encik Kaizo pada tempoh hari.. Ini teh hijaunya dan bakal isteri awak sangat cantik orangnya" Menangis-nangis pekerja perempuan itu. Kaizo dan Lynna baru faham kenapa pekerja perempuan itu menangis tetapi mereka senyap sahaja dan tidak mahu memberitahu berita itu hanyalah berita palsu sahaja. Setelah Kaizo menerima teh hijaunya, mereka cepat-cepat keluar dari cafe tersebut

"Semakin tersebar luas berita palsu ni" kata Lynna sambil melihat orang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Semuanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua "Oh yea, kita nak mulakan siasatan kita dari mana dulu?" tanya Lynna. Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya

"Kita ke kedai Tok Aba. Aku dapat rasakan ini mesti kerja salah seorang kawan adik aku. Siapa si badan besar tu... hah! si Gopal tu. Aku ada dengar cerita yang dia cakap aku dan kau kahwin lari"

"Gopal Gopal... kenapalah dia cakap macam tu" Lynna gelengkan kepala. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba

* * *

"HARI INI HARI PALING GEMBIRA DALAM SEJARAH HIDUP KUUUUUUUUU!" Terus kepala Fang kena tepuk dengan seseorang "WOI! Jangan tepuk kepala aku boleh tak"

"Kalau kau berhenti menyanyi boleh tak. Bosan aku asyik dengar lagu yang sama sahaja tapi aku tak pernah dengar pula lagu tu" kata Boboiboy sambil berjalan bersama Fang di bandar Pulau Rintis

"Lagu tu lagu rekaan aku sahaja" Fang terus berhenti di hadapan tingkap sebuah cafe. Boboiboy rasa pelik melihat kawan dia yang tiba-tiba sahaja senyum semacam di hadapan sebuah cafe

"Errr.. kau ni ok ke tak? Aku tahulah abang kau nak kahwin tapi janganlah senyum macam tu, menakutkan betul" Tetapi Fang tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya tersenyum lebar sahaja "Fang?" Lalu Fang pusingkan kepala Boboiboy dan tunjuk apa yang dia ingin tunjukkan. Boboiboy nampak Gopal dan Faye sedang menikmati makanan mereka di dalam sebuah cafe

"Hehehehee... dia orang dating rupanya"

"Wei Fang, macam mana kau tahu dia orang dating. Entah-entah bukan"

"Habis tu, apa dia orang buat dekat situ. Ini mesti dia orang nak jadi macam abang aku dan kak Lynna. Cakap sahaja tiada apa-apa hubungan, tengok-tengok dia orang nak kahwin dah" kata Fang yang tidak puas hati

"Yelah tu Fang. Kalau bukan macam mana? Dia orang dua kan kaki makan. Mestilah dia orang nak pergi cuba makanan dekat cafe ni. Kalau ajak kau pun, kau tu bukannya nak makan sangat. Badan pun keding sahaja, macam lidi. Tiup sikit, boleh terbang melayang kau ni" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mulai keluar "Sudahlah Fang, jangan nak marah sangat dengan aku ni. Memang betulkan apa cakap tadi. Itu sudah menjadi kenyataan"

"Yelah yelah.. betul lah kau katakan tadi" Fang terus beredar dari situ daripada mendengar bebelan Boboiboy tapi yang pasti, sepupu dia berdating dengan Gopal. Aura kegelapan dia terus hilang dan lalu dia tersenyum sinis. Boboiboy tidak nampak senyuman sinis dari mulut Fang, dia hanya melihat persekitaran bandar itu sahaja "Hehehehe.. aku akan bocorkan rahsia korang berdua.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Aduh.. kawan aku ni. Sudah jadi gila rupanya" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Kenapa dengan kau, Boboiboy?" muncul pula Yaya

"Apasal dengan kawan baik kau tu? Sudah tak betul kaaa?" Ying pun turut ada di situ juga sambil melihat Fang ketawa seperti orang gila

"Hmmm... dia tu terlampau gembira sangat sebab.. yang pertama, abang dia dan kak Lynna akan berkahwin dan yang kedua, dia nampak Gopal dan Faye berdating dekat cafe sana"

"KAHWIN!" Mata Yaya dan Ying terus bersinar sinar "MEREKA NAK KAHWIN! SERONOKNYA!"

"Tapi... betul ke tentang Faye dan Gopal tu? Macam tak percaya aje" kata Yaya "Bukan ke dia orang tu kawan sahaja"

"Wei, mestilah betul. Aku dan Boboiboy nampak dia orang tengah makan dengan penuh kemesraan dekat cafe sana. Mereka cuba sembunyikan hubungan mereka daripada kita! TAPI AKU FANG! AKU AKAN BOCORKAN RAHSIA MEREKA BERDUA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy dapat rasakan virus Lily sudah melekat di dalam tubuh badan Fang

"Kan aku cakap dah, kawan aku dah gila" Boboiboy rasa nak ketuk kepala kawan baik dia

"Tapi... kenapa mereka perlu rahsiakan pula? dan satu lagi, kenapa abang lu dan kak Lynna tipu dengan hubungan mereka selama ini. Apasal tak beritahu sahaja perkara yang sebenarnya"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Ying tadi. Bukan ke abang kau dan kak Lynna selalu cakap mereka kawan sahaja. Apasal tiba-tiba nak kahwin pula? Bila pula dia orang bercinta? Pelik aku"

"Mana aku tahu Yaya tapi yang aku pasti, mereka akan berkahwin dan aku akan dapat bakal kakak ipar idaman aku selama ini!" Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja kelakuan Fang yang terlampau gembira

"Gembiralah kau Fang. Jangan lepas ni kau menangis tak tentu pasal sudah" Fang tidak dengar dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi sebab dia terlampau gembira sampai menari-nari di tepi jalan "Sudahlah tu Fang, jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Bolehlah kau raikan kegembiraan kau dekat sana" Boboiboy mengheret kawan baik dia yang masih lagi tidak dengar

Tidak jauh daripada mereka, Gopal dan Faye keluar dari cafe yang mereka menjamu selera tadi "Terima kasih Faye sebab belanja aku dekat cafe ni. Tak sangka aku kau nak belanja aku"

"Mestilah! Lagipun aku nak cuba rasa makanan dekat sini" kata Faye

"Tapi apasal kau tak bawa dua kawan baik kau tu, si Bella dan si Lily tu?"

"Hmmm.. dia orang bukannya kaki kuat makan macam aku dan kau sebab itu aku ajak kau. Bolehlah kita rasa semua makanan yang ada dekat cafe tu" Gopal rasa terharu pula

"Terima kasih sahabat baik ku! Lain kali aku pulak belanja kau! Aku akan bawa ke tempat makan yang paling terbaik di Pulau Rintis ini!"

"Wahhh! tak sabar aku!" Faye meloncat-loncat kegembiraan di situ "Jom kita pergi cuba makanan lain pula yang ada dekat bandar ni" Gopal terus bersemangat apabila Faye mengajak dia pergi makan lagi

"JOMMMMM!"

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna mengikut jalan pintas untuk ke kedai Tok Aba iaitu melalui taman bunga yang berdekatan dengan pantai. Mereka masih lagi di pandang oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar taman bunga itu. Kaizo ada perasan dengan sekumpulan budak-budak perempuan menangis apabila mereka ternampak Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan-jalan di taman bunga. Kaizo tahu kenapa mereka menangis

"Itu pun nak menangis jugak ke" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah dia

"Hmm.. budak-budak.. bila sudah minat dengan sesuatu dan apabila dapat tahu yang mereka tidak dapat memilik sesuatu benda itu, menangis lah dia orang. Kebanyakkan peminat kau adalah dari kalangan budak-budak perempuan. Semuanya terpikat dengan wajah kau yang kacak dan juga sifat peribadi kau yang sentiasa cool tu"

"Kau pun mesti ada peminat tersendiri juga kan" tanya Kaizo

"Aku mana ada peminat. Aku bukannya popular macam kau"

"Tapi kakak Lynna popular apa" muncul pula Rizu di sebelah Lynna "Kakak Lynna popular dekat sini"

"Akak popular? boleh percaya ke ni" Rizu tersengih comel kepada Lynna

"Hehehehe... oh yea, Pizu nak ucapkan tahniah dekat abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Kenapa abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna rahsiakan hubungan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna tak nak mengaku sebelum ini? Kenapa abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna tipu kita orang sebelum ini. Tak baik tau tipu orang tapi mesti abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna ada sebabnya kenapa rahsiakan. Nanti lepas korang kahwin, abang Paizo nak bawak kakak Lynna pergi ke angkasa lepas ke? Abang Fang nanti tinggal di bumi lagi ke? Bolehlah dia tinggal dekat rumah Pizu nanti"

"Rizu.. mana Rizu dengar berita tu?" tanya Lynna

"Pizu dengar dari kakak Lily" terus Rizu berikan sebungkus kerepek pisang dekat Lynna "Kak Lynna nak? Oh yea.. Pizu nak berikan hadiah untuk abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna tapi esok baru Pizu bagikan sebab ibu belikan hadiah itu hari ini. Tunggu tau hadiah daripada Pizu" Lynna mengambil sedikit kerepek pisang itu

"Terima kasih Rizu tapi.. Rizu tak perlulah bagi hadiah dekat kita orang sebab akak dan abang Kaizo tak kahwin"

"Hah? abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna tak jadi nak kahwin?" Muka Rizu berubah menjadi sedih "Kenapa? Ada masalah ke? Keluarga kakak Lynna tak suka ke dengan abang Paizo? Pizu boleh tolong kakak Lynna! Pizu akan yakinkan keluarga kakak Lynna yang abang Paizo adalah seseorang yang baik bukan jahat!" Lynna sabar sahaja dengan Rizu. Kaizo pula rasa nak sekeh kepala Rizu

Lynna menghela nafas "Bukan itu maksud akak"

"Apa maksud akak sebenarnya?" Lalu Lynna mendukung Rizu

"Sebenarnya Rizu dengar berita palsu sahaja. Akak dan abang Kaizo hanya kawan sahaja. Akak sendiri tak tahu siapa yang sebarkan berita palsu tu tapi Rizu lain kali jangan percaya sangat. Kalau Rizu rasa ragu-ragu, Rizu datang sendiri dekat akak atau abang Kaizo dan tanya sendiri, adakah berita itu adalah benar ataupun tidak. Rizu kena siasat dulu berita itu sebelum beritahu orang lain"

"Oh.. baru Pizu faham.. tapi kenapa kakak Lily sebarkan berita palsu tu pula" tanya Rizu sambil makan kerepek pisang

"Itu sebab dia dengar dari mulut orang lain" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Entah siapa yang beritahu dia tentang berita palsu tu"

"Pizu tak tahu tapi kalau abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna nak tahu juga, kakak Lily ada dekat kedai Tok Aba. Itu pun kakak Lily yang beritahu Pizu dia pergi ke sana selepas sahaja hantar kerepek pisang dekat Pizu. Bolehlah kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo pergi tanya dia dekat sana"

"Kami memang nak ke sana pun" kata Kaizo. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba tetapi gangguan seterusnya menghalang perjalanan mereka. Kali ini Aidan pula muncul dengan senyuman lebar dia

"Wah! Hari itu Lynna cakap tiada apa-apa. Sekarang dengar berita kamu berdua nak kahwin dah" Kaizo menahan kemarahan dia daripada mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Tahniah kepada kamu berdua!"

"Hmmm.. dari mana kau dapat berita tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Dari adik saya si Bella. Dia dapat tahu dari kawan dia si Lily" Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan Lily "Tapi kenapa Lynna cakap hari itu tiada hubungan apa-apa antara kamu dan Lynna?"

"Itu sebab kami berdua hanyalah kawan sahaja dan tidak lebih daripada itu" jawab Lynna "Harap Aidan tidak sebarkan berita palsu ini kepada sesiapa"

"Oh.. jadi maknanya adik saya dapat berita tak betul dari kawan dia yang pelik tu" Kaizo, Lynna dan Rizu angguk kepala "Aduh, ingatkan berita betul lah tadi tu tapi terima kasih kerana beritahu saya tentang perkara yang sebenarnya. Nanti saya akan nasihatkan adik saya, siasat dulu sebelum beritahu orang lain tapi jangan risau, saya sendiri tidak beritahu sesiapa tentang berita palsu tu"

"Terima kasih Aidan" kata Kaizo. Hati dia rasa lega sedikit "Adik kamu tu ada dekat kedai Tok Aba ke?"

"Ha ah, dia ada dengan kawan baik dia si Lily tu. Tadi saya ada dekat sana, sarapan pagi dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Selain daripada si pelik dan adik kau, siapa lagi ada dekat situ?" tanya Kaizo lagi seperti seorang detektif yang tidak bertauliah

"Hmm.. Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang ada di situ"

"Terima kasih Aidan. Kami pergi dulu" Aidan melambai-lambai kepada mereka bertiga tetapi yang membalas lambaian Aidan hanyalah Rizu sahaja "Kau tak rasa ke si pelik tu yang sebarkan berita palsu?"

"Kau ni Kaizo, tak baik tuduh orang sesuka hati. Entah-entah bukan dia. Aku tahulah kau sentiasa tak puas hati dengan dia tapi kau tidak perlulah tuduh dia pula"

"Abang Paizo tak baik tau tuduh kakak Lily macam tu"

"Habis tu, dia sendiri yang beritahu Bella dan kau tentang kami berdua akan berkahwin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan aku" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo. Sebelum kau tuduh dia, baik kau siasat betul-betul dulu. Aku tak percaya si Lily yang sebarkan tapi kalau difikirkan, orang yang paling suka kalau kita kahwin, mesti adik kau sendiri"

"Si Pang tu?" Lynna angguk "Dia tu memang terlampau berharap sangat tapi.. betul juga kata kau. Nampaknya kita ada 3 orang suspek iaitu Cili, si badan besar dan adik aku si Pang" Lynna merenung tajam ke arah Kaizo sebab tak reti nak sebut nama orang dengan betul "Kenapa? Ada aku tersilap kata ke?"

"Hehehehe.. abang Paizo panggil kakak Lily, abang Gopal dan abang Fang.. Cili, badan besar dan Pang"

"Lawak sangat ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

"Hehehe.. abang Paizo pandai buat lawak! Pizu suka!" Rizu yang tergelak di situ. Lynna dan Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah sahaja

"Sudah! Kita teruskan perjalanan kita sebelum di gan-" Belum habis Kaizo nak bercakap, Lily dan Bella muncul di hadapan dia. Mereka senyum sahaja ke arah Kaizo "APA SENYUM-SENYUM?! NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR KE HAH?!"

"Mana ada abang Kaizo" kata Lily yang masih lagi tersenyum

"Bukan ke kau sepatutnya ada dekat kedai Tok Aba sekarang ini?"

"Itu tadilah abang Kaizo! Sekarang kita orang nak pergi ke bandar sebab Faye panggil. Dia kata, dia dan Gopal jumpa tempat makan yang menarik" kata Lily "Oh yea, lupa pula. TAHNIAH ITIK DAN ANGSA PUTIH! TAHNIAH SEBAB NAK KAHWIN DAH!"

"Apa yang Bella lihat sekarang ini, Bella dapat bayangkan kehidupan kamu berdua macam mana nanti dan Rizu pula sebagai anak kamu berdua" Lynna cepat-cepat turunkan Rizu dan Lily ketawa besar di situ

"Hehehe... Bella, aku sebenarnya tak dapat nak bayangkan si itik jadi seorang ayah. Dia kan ganas, macam mana boleh jadi seorang ayah.. heheheheee" Kaizo tunduk dan melihat wajah Lily lama-lama. Mata dia terus tenung ke arah mata Lily "Ke-ke-kenapa abang Kaizo melihat Lily begitu?"

"Kau ingat aku ni tak boleh jadi seorang ayah yang baik ke? KAU INGAT AKU NI SENTIASA GANAS KE!" Kaizo menjerit sampai gegar satu taman bunga itu. Lily terus menggigil kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Hehehehehe... " Lily tersengih kepada Kaizo "Tapi.. abang Kaizo mana boleh jadi seorang ayah yang ganas. Yelah, nanti bila abang Kaizo dapat baby, abang Kaizo kenalah berubah perangai. Betul tak kak Lynna?"

"Errrr... tapi abang Kaizo belum nak kahwin lagi" jawab Lynna

"Ala, nanti-nanti lepas korang dah kahwin.. dah dapat baby, abang Kaizo berubahlah jadi kapten baik, bukan lagi kapten sadis ataupun kapten ganas" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Jadi kau ke yang pergi buat cerita yang aku dan Lynna nak kahwin?" Kaizo renung lama-lama dekat mata Lily sampai dia mengaku

"Ma-mana ada.. bukan Lily yang buat cerita tu. Lily dengar cerita tu dari si landak"

"Si Pang yang buat cerita?" Lily angguk "Apa yang dia beritahu kau?"

"Pagi tadi, semasa Lily dalam perjalanan ke rumah Rizu untuk berikan dia kerepek pisang. Lily nampak si landak dan Boboiboy kekasih hati ku sedang berjalan menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis! Lepas tu Lily kejarlah Boboiboy sampai ke taman permainan. Entah kenapa si landak tu ikut sekali main kejar-kejar. Lepas tu, Lily pelik tengok si landak tu happy semacam. Lalu Lily tanyalah kenapa dia gembira semacam hari ini? Landak jawab, dia gembira sebab abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna akan berkahwin. Jadi Lily pun turutlah gembira sekali. Lily happy sangat, meloncat sorang-sorang dekat taman permainan tu sampai tak sedar yang si landak dan Boboiboy kekasih hati ku tinggalkan Lily keseorangan di taman permainan. Lily jadi sedih tapi terus Lily jadi happy balik bila teringatkan balik tentang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna nak kahwin. Lalu Lily pergi hantar kerepek pisang dekat rumah Rizu sekejap, lepas tu baru pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Dekat situ Lily beritahu Bella dan Bella pula bagitahu abang dia! The End!" Lily tepuk tangan seorang diri

"Jadi betul ke abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna akan berkahwin?" tanya Bella

"TAK BETUL!" Rizu pula yang jawabkan untuk Kaizo dan Lynna "Abang Paizo dan Kakak Lynna bagitahu Pizu, itu hanya berita palsu sahaja. Jadi jangan percaya sangat"

"Betul tu Rizu" Lynna usap-usap kepala Rizu "Terima kasih yea Lily kerana beritahu kami siapa yang sebarkan berita itu"

"Sama-sama! Tapi abang Kaizo nak bagi hukuman latihan tempur dekat si landak tu?" Lily tersenyum lebar sambil bertanyakan soalan itu

"Itu sudah semestinya dia akan dikenakan hukuman" kata Kaizo. Dia terus beredar situ dengan perasaan marah dia terhadap adiknya "Jaga kau nanti, Pang!"

"Ini sudah menjadi drama adik beradik yang best!" Lily tidak jadi untuk pergi berjumpa dengan Faye di bandar tetapi dia berpatah balik untuk ikut Kaizo ke kedai Tok Aba

"Suka pula kamu yea"

"Hehehehee... mestilah suka! Tak sabar nak tengok si landak kena marah dengan abang dia" kata Lily kepada Lynna. Bella sabar sahaja dengan kawan baik dia tapi dia sendiri tak sabar untuk menyaksikan pesaingan dia kena marah dengan abang sendiri. Lalu dia ketawa secara senyap-senyap. Lynna, Rizu, Bella dan Lily ikut di belakang Kaizo. Lynna risau pula kalau Kaizo bagi hukuman yang lebih teruk daripada latihan tempur

"Kaizo" panggil Lynna "Kau jangan terlampau marah sangat dengan adik kau"

"Habis tu, kau nak suruh aku bersuka ria ke?" jawab Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Dia tu memang patut dikenakan hukuman. Sesuka hati dia sahaja nak buat cerita aku dan kau kahwin. Jaga dia nanti"

"Kalau aku halang kau pun, mesti kau akan berikan dia hukuman juga kan?"

"Betul tu" kata Kaizo

"Kalau macam tu, aku nasihatkan kau. Jangan berikan dia hukuman yang berat-berat. Hukuman latihan tempur takpe tapi jangan bagi hukuman yang lebih teruk daripada itu. Kau tak nak aku marah kau lagi kan?" Kaizo senyap sahaja. Dia sebenarnya masih lagi terkejut dengan kegarangan Lynna tapi Lynna hanya menggunakan kegarangan dia apabila dia betul-betul marah sahaja

"Baiklah, aku akan bagi hukuman latihan tempur selama setahun sahaja. Tiada hukuman lain selain daripada itu, puas?"

"Puas!" Lynna terus senyum kepada Kaizo

* * *

"Atuk! Chocolate pancake bagi 6 keping!"

"Haih Fang, kamu ni nak jadi macam Gopal ke?" tanya Tok Aba "Aku tahulah kamu gembira sangat tentang abang kamu tu tapi janganlah terlebih makan"

"Ala atuk, sekali sekala sahaja.. bukannya selalu pun"

"Hmmm.. yelah Fang tapi betul ke dengan perkahwinan abang kamu dan Lynna tu? Atuk tak nak lah percaya sangat selagi atuk tak dengar dari mulut mereka sendiri"

"Ha ah, betul kata Tok Aba. Entah-entah kau yang salah dengar" kata Boboiboy sambil makan cekodok chocolate dia

"Wei, aku cakap betul.. betul lah! Aku yang dengar sendiri apa yang mereka katakan dekat dapur. Kak Lynna terima dengan sepenuh hati dia dan dia tak sabar nak beritahu keluarga dia tentang berita yang mengembirakan itu!"

"Hmmmm... kau dengar itu sahaja tapi tak dengar cerita yang sepenuhnya" kata Yaya "Entah-entah dia orang cakap pasal benda lain. Kalau salah nanti, kau juga yang merana. Lagipun tak baik tau kau beritahu orang lain tentang berita palsu" Terus mood Fang bertukar menjadi mood tak baik. Dia sudah hilang selera nak makan

"Korang ni rosakkan mood aku" Fang bermasam muka dengan kawan-kawan dia

"Sudahlah tu Fang, baik kau pergi tanya abang kau dulu. Kalau betul, syukur atuk dengar abang kau nak kahwin. Kalau tak benar, baik kau pergi minta maaf dekat abang kau, Lynna dan juga orang-orang yang kau sudah beritahu"

"Betul kata Tok Aba" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya "Siapa lagi yang kau sudah beritahu tentang abang dan Lynna akan berkahwin?" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia tersengih

"Adik cuma beritahu Lily, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Mama Zilla" kata Fang. Dia takut pula melihat senyuman sinis abang dia "Tapi tadi dekat bandar, adik ada nyanyi tentang abang dan kak Lynna akan berkahwin. Tak tahu pula dia orang boleh dengar nyanyian adik tu"

"Sudah kau nyanyi kuat sangat sampai bosan aku mendengarnya" bisik Boboiboy

"Kenapa abang? Abang nak perkara itu di rahsiakan ke? Tapi adik tadi dengar dekat rumah, masa abang dan kak Lynna dalam dapur. Adik dengar perbualan korang"

"Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik dengar abang cakap betul ke dengan keputusan kak Lynna? Lepas tu kak Lynna jawab dia akan terima dengan sepenuh hati. Lepas tu abang cakap tentu keluarga kak Lynna akan gembira. Lepas tu kak Lynna cakap dia tak sabar nak beritahu keluarga dia. Itu sahajalah adik dengar" Fang tersengih lagi kepada abang dia

"Oh, kau dengar tapi tak nak tanya kita orang pula yea"

"Dah tu, kalau adik tanya.. mesti kena halau keluar tapi apa-apa pun.. TAHNIAH ABANG! Tak sangka selama ini abang dan kak Lynna rahsiakan hubungan korang" Fang peluk abang dia sepuas hati. Rizu, Bella dan Lily hanya ketawa sahaja kerana mereka sudah tahu tentang perkara yang sebenarnya tapi mereka tidak tahu lagi apa yang Kaizo dan Lynna berbualkan di rumah tadi

Fang lepaskan pelukan dia dan terus melihat abangnya dengan wajah comel seperti kucing "Oh kau ingat aku dan Lynna akan kahwin yea"

"Yelah! Habis tu, kenapa kak Lynna terima-" Terus Lynna muncul dengan seekor anak kucing comel dan tunjukkan di depan mata Fang "Anak kucing?"

"Fang Fang.. Akak sebenarnya ingin mengambil anak kucing ini sebagai haiwan peliharaan akak. Sebab itu akak terima anak kucing ni dengan sepenuh hati akak" Fang tidak berkata apa, dia tersengih kepada semua orang. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tunjuk muka marah kepada Fang "Itulah, lain kali tanya.. jangan main sebarkan sahaja" kata Lynna

"Hehehe.. maaf yea semua tapi pasal Gopal dan Faye tu? betul ke dia orang berdating?"

"TAK BETUL!" Muncul Gopal dan Faye

"Dey! Bila masa aku nak berdating dengan sepupu kau. Kita ni kawan sahaja"

"Hehehee.. yea ke.. jadi aku.. aku lari dulu!" Terus Fang larikan diri

"JAGA KAU FANGGGGG!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Lily terus kejar Fang "SIAPA TAK SURUH SIASAT DULU! NAHAS KAU!"

"Hehehee.. terbaik" kata Ochobot "Eh, Kapten Kaizo tak nak pergi kejar adik Kapten Kaizo ke?"

"Buat apa nak kejar dia.. kawan-kawan dia sudah kejar dia. Biarlah dia kena hukuman kena belasah dengan kawan dia sendiri. Selamatlah kau Pang, hukuman kau lebih ringan daripada hukuman latihan tempur" kata Kaizo sambil makan chocolate pancake adik dia yang baru sahaja siap. Separuh daripada chocolate pancake itu, dia berikan kepada Rizu dan Lynna

"Jadi kau tak nak hukum dia dengan latihan tempur?"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo

"Bagus lah tu. Harap dia belajar dengan kesilapan dia hari ini" Lalu Lynna menikmati chocolate pancake itu bersama Kaizo dan Rizu. Malam itu juga, Kaizo terpaksa merawat adiknya yang penuh dengan kesan luka, benjol di kepala, lebam di sana sini akibat kena belasah dengan kawan-kawan adiknya

* * *

 **Heheheehehe... ok tak dengan chapter ini? oh yea, tiada update untuk esok dan ahad :3 Chapter aksi or lawan-lawan.. itu kena tunggu dulu yea**

 **Tiada sesi membalas review pada hari ini T_T**

 **kepada LizzNP - Nama Faye tu, author fikirkan sendiri :D author sendiri tak pernah baca komik fanmade tu**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	12. Mimpi Dia Lagi

**Welcome back my lovely readers! how are you? sihat ke? hehehee...**

 **Wahai Fang, kenapa kau lambat sangat nak keluar... sudah berapa minggu author menunggu kemunculan kau :( tapi minggu Papa Zola yang muncul, kalau Fang tak muncul.. nahas dia nanti**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana sentiasa menyokong author! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mimpi dia Lagi

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Sikit lagi aku dapat kalahkan kau!"

"Cheh, berlagak betul kau ni" Ratu Lily tidak puas hati dengan kemenangan Lily yang sudah semakin hampir "Takpe, jaga kau lepas ni. Next round, aku akan pastikan aku akan menang dan Boboiboy akan menjadi milik aku!"

"Boleh ke menang?" Lily menjerli lidahnya kepada Ratu Lily "Kalau dah kalah, mengaku ajelah kalah"

Kapten Kaizo rasa pelik melihat Lily dan Ratu Lily sedang bersaing di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersila dan bermain dengan sejenis permainan yang Kaizo tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Lalu dia datang dekat kepada dua orang itu "Apa yang kamu berdua sedang main?"

"Ini namanya congkak!" kata Lily sambil masukkan satu guli ke dalam satu lubang yang ada di atas permukaan kayu. Ia terdapat 14 lubang kecil di bahagikan kepada dua dan 2 lubang besar di tepi 14 lubang kecil itu "Lily sudah semakin hampir dengan kemenangan Lily! Hehehehehe!" Ratu Lily buat muka tak puas hati sebab guli dia sedikit sahaja dan guli Lily lebih banyak daripada dia

"Jaga kau nanti" bisik Ratu Lily

"Bukan ke kamu berdua selalu bergaduh sampai nak belasah sesama sendiri?" tanya Kaizo dengan kepelikan dia

"Kalau abang Kaizo nak tahu, Tok Aba tak bagi dia orang lawan-lawan dekat sini. Kalau dia orang nak lawan juga, Tok Aba suruh lawan main game macam hari itu. Jadi Yaya pergilah bagi dia orang lawan main congkak" muncul Boboiboy dengan air Ice Blended Chocolate dia

"Kalau tidak nanti pelanggan Tok Aba akan lari" muncul pula Yaya dengan bakul biskut dia "Kapten Kaizo datang seorang sahaja ke? Selalu Fang atau kak Lynna ada dengan Kapten Kaizo"

"Hmm.. Pang tidur dekat rumah. Membuta apa dia tengahari macam ni dan Lynna pula demam" kata Kaizo sambil tinggalkan duo Lily itu yang terlalu asyik sangat bermain congkak "Aku datang ke sini sebab cari Rizu. Aku nak pulangkan hadiah yang dia berikan semalam" Kaizo meletakkan sebuah beg kertas di atas kaunter meja kedai Tok Aba

"Hadiah? Kenapa Kapten Kaizo nak pulangkan hadiah dia?" tanya Ochobot yang sedang mengelap cawan. Lalu Kaizo keluarkan dua teddy bear yang berpakaian seperti pakaian pengantin. Seekor teddy seperti berpakaian pengantin lelaki dan seekor lagi berpakaian pengantin perempuan "Comelnya teddy bear ni"

"Comel memang comel tapi ini semua Pang punya pasal. Kasihan si Rizu membazirkan duit ibu dia pergi beli hadiah. Jadi aku terpaksa pulangkan hadiah ini"

"Apalah Fang ni, sebarkan berita palsu" Boboiboy mengangkat salah satu teddy bear itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia pula terbayangkan macam mana agaknya Kaizo dan Lynna berkahwin. Mungkin agak pelik melihat Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja kahwin. Dia kan seorang yang tegas, garang, ganas, sadis dan kejam. Eh tak, abang Kaizo tak kejam, fikir Boboiboy "Kalau saya nampak dia, nanti saya akan berikan teddy bear ini kepada dia"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo

"Tapi betul ke Kapten Kaizo tak nak teddy bear ni? Kapten Kaizo boleh sahaja simpan, tak pun suruh si Fang yang simpankan" kata Yaya

"Kau nak dia berharap sangat ke?" Kaizo melihat Yaya dengan begitu mendalam sekali "Aku tahu dia tu, berharap sangat sampai sebarkan berita palsu. Itu pun nasib dia selamat aku tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Apalah nak jadi dengan adik aku tu. Apasal lah dia berharap sangat, aku sendiri pun tak faham"

"Abang Kaizo tahu jugakan yang Fang tu sayangkan kak Lynna macam kakak sendiri. Masa dia lari dari rumah tahun lepas, dia tak sangka dia dapat jumpa kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy "Kak Lynna selalu nasihatkan dia. Lagipun sikap abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna lain. Abang Kaizo selalu gunakan suara garang dekat dia tapi dia tetap sayangkan abang Kaizo. Kak Lynna pula selalu berlembut dengan dia dan tidak pernah nak marahkan dia. Lagipun kak Lynna seorang sahaja yang sabar dengan sikap abang Kaizo yang terlampau garang tu dan abang Kaizo pun kadang-kadang dengar nasihat dari kak Lynna jugakan. Mungkin juga Fang rasa bahagia bila kak Lynna ada dengan abang Kaizo sampai dia berharapkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi"

"Oh begitu rupanya tapi malangnya, kami berdua hanyalah kawan sahaja. Biarkan lah dia dengan harapan dia yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi" kata Kaizo. Dia simpan balik teddy bear itu di dalam beg kertas "Kalau jumpa Rizu, pulangkan kepada dia dan katakan abang Kaizo minta maaf. Aku kena pulang dulu. Nak kejutkan si Pang tu"

"Ok abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo beredar dari situ. Dia melihat sedikit Lily dan Ratu Lily masih lagi bermain congkak. Ratu Lily sudah mula rasa nak mengamuk kerana dia sudah hampiri kekalahan. Lily tersenyum sinis kepada Ratu Lily. Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja dan teruskan perjalanan dia untuk pulang ke rumah

"INI TIDAK ADIL! AKU NAK MAIN BALIK SEMULA DARI AWAL!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! KAU SUDAH KALAH PUN RATU LILY!" Kaizo boleh dengar jerita mereka berdua yang sedang bergaduh itu sehinggalah dia terdengar jeritan kemarahan dari Tok Aba sebab berlawan menggunakan teknik-teknik seni mempertahankan diri

* * *

 _"Abang! tolong adik!" Fang dikejar oleh musuh-musuh dia sebelum ini termasuklah musuh dia sekarang ini iaitu Adudu. Mereka semua mengejar Fang dan dia pula tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya kerana tiada kuasa "ABANGGGGGG!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati_

 _"Jeritlah kau sekuat hati. Abang kau tak dapat nak selamatkan kau" Adudu tergelak besar sambil mengejar Fang "Cepat Probe! Tembak dia! Aku nak tengok dia musnah di depan mata ku"_

 _"Aku tidak boleh menyerah kalah" Fang pusingkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan musuh-musuh dia yang begitu ramai itu "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANGGGG!" Tiada apa-apa yang terjadi walaupun jam kuasa dia ada di tangannya. Lalu Probe menembak Fang dan dia terpelanting begitu jauh sekali. Fang terjatuh di atas permukaan tanah yang penuh dengan timbunan batu besar. Kepala dia terkena batu besar dan menyebabkan kepala dia berdarah. Fang mengusik kepala dia dan lalu dia nampak darah di tangannya. Dia bangunkan dirinya untuk melihat di sekelilingnya. Fang terkejut apabila dia melihat rakan-rakan dia terbaring kaku di atas timbunan batu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Lily, Bella dan sepupu dia juga ada, Faye_

 _"Apa.. apa... apa terjadi ni? Ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja... bukannya betul" bisik Fang yang cuba untuk tenangkan diri dia tetapi apabila dia dapatkan rasakan seperti mimpi ini adalah mimpi benar "Jangan fikirkan yang bukan-bukan... ini mimpi sahaja"_

 _"Betul kata kau. Ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja tapi mimpi ini akan menjadi kenyataan.. hehehehehee" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat kembar dia yang hanya wujud di dalam mimpi dia sahaja "Selamat kembali ke dunia mimpi kau dan aku sendiri"_

 _"KAU! Bukan ke abang aku sudah pun musnahkan kau!" kata Fang sambil menggenggamkan tangannya_

 _"Yea, abang kau hampir musnahkan aku tetapi... orang yang aku inginkan mati masih lagi hidup di dunia nyata" Putera Fang datang dekat kepada Fang "Aku tidak sangka pula rantai yang dia pakai dapat selamatkan diri dia tapi takpe... aku akan tetap memburu dan membunuh kak Lynna"_

 _"Aku tak kan benarkan!" Putera Fang hanya tergelak sinis kepada Fang "Apasal kau tak puas hati dengan kak Lynna? Apa kesalahan dia?"_

 _"Hmmm... bukan ke aku sudah pun beritahu kau tapi takpe. Mari aku ingatkan kau balik. Dia tidak sesuai dengan abang kita. Aku telah berikan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua tetapi dia pula yang pergi musnahkan. Aku masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan dia!"_

 _"Isk! Itu pun kau tak puas hati.. mereka kan hanya kawan sahaja. Lagipun masa tu kau yang perangkapkan aku, kau yang berpura-pura menjadi aku tapi kak Lynna dan abang aku lebih tahu dan mengenali diri aku bagaimana. Aku sendiri tak pernah mempergunakan kawan-kawan aku sebagai orang gaji aku sendiri sebab aku menghargai persahabatan aku dan kawan-kawan aku!" Putera Fang tergelak sinis lagi_

 _"Kawan ke ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap memburu dia. Apa kata kau bantu aku, ikut aku dan kita sama-sama melindungi abang kita daripada dia" Putera Fang menghulurkan tangan tetapi Fang undurkan diri dia_

 _"Dia bukan abang kau! Aku tak kan bekerjasama dengan kau! Kau tu bukannya betul pun! Kau hanya wujud di dalam mimpi aku sahaja!"_

 _"Yea, aku memang wujud di dalam mimpi kau sahaja tapi kali terakhir aku masuk ke dalam mimpi abang kau dan kak Lynna, semuanya nampak betulkan. Sehingga kau dan kawan baik kau dapat gunakan kuasa tapi jangan ingat kau dapat menang kali ini" Putera Fang memetik jarinya dan terus Kaizo muncul dengan tangan dan kaki dia kena gari_

 _"Abang?"_

 _"Adik... lari... dari...sini..." Kaizo kelihatan begitu lemah. Fang tak percaya itu adalah abang dia kerana abang dia kuat, bukannya lemah "Adik... lari.."_

 _"Dengar tu Fang.. abang kau suruh kau lari sebab.." Putera Fang keluarkan sebilah pisau kecil "Baik kau lari dari sini daripada kau lihat bagaimana aku bunuh abang kita sendiri"_

 _"KAU SANGGUP NAK BUNUH DIA! WALAUPUN DIA BUKAN ABANG KAU TAPI KAU SANGGUP NAK BUNUH ABANG SENDIRI! KAU NI MEMANG KEJAM!" Fang berlari ke arah Putera Fang, dia melompat dan lalu menerkam Putera Fang. Mereka berdua bergelut dan Fang cuba untuk merampas pisau itu dari tangan Putera Fang "Aku tak kan benarkan kau bunuh abang kita sendiri!"_

 _"Dia juga bukan abang yang sesuai untuk kita!" kata Putera Fang yang cuba untuk lepaskan diri dia tetapi Fang lebih kuat daripada dia. Pisau itu terlepas dari tangan Putera Fang dan Fang cepat-cepat bangun. Dia ingin mengambil pisau itu sebelum Putera Fang itu dapat tetapi Putera Fang pegang kaki Fang dan lalu dia menarik kaki Fang sekuat hati. Fang terjatuh dan Putera Fang bangun dan dia cepat-cepat mengambil pisau itu. Kini pisau itu di dalam tangan Putera Fang "Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana diri kau membunuh abang kau sendiri"_

 _"AKU BUKAN KAU!" Fang bangun. Dia tidak akan mengalah, dia akan selamatkan abang dia daripada putera gila itu. Putera Fang tarik kepala Kaizo ke belakang dan tangan dia lagi sebelah, naik ke atas dan cuba untuk menikam Kaizo. Fang berlari untuk selamatkan abang dia tetapi Putera Fang tergelak seperti orang gila dan begitu pantas sekali, tangan dia terus menghala ke jantung Kaizo_

 _"ABANGGGGGGGG!"_

* * *

"ABANGGGGGGGGG!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Pernafasan dia tidak begitu stabil. Dia tercungap-cungap sambil memikirkan tentang mimpi tadi "Mimpi apa tadi tu" Fang pegang kepala dia tetapi ada sesuatu yang pelik dia rasa dekat kepalanya. Sesuatu yang melekit di kepalanya. Fang melihat tangannya dan dia terkejut "Darah?" Dia keluar dari katilnya dan cepat-cepat pergi ke arah cermin. Ada kesan darah di kepalanya "Mimpi tadi tu, betul atau tipu sahaja? Kalaulah betul, aku kena selamatkan abang aku daripada putera gila tu"

"PANGGGGG!" Pintu biliknya terhempas buka. Fang terkejut sedikit "Bangun pun kau! Ingatkan kau tidur lagi" Kaizo perasan dengan kesan darah di kepala adiknya "Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau buat sampai ada kesan darah tu?"

"Errr... adik terhantuk sahaja tadi" kata Fang. Dia tidak mahu abang dia tahu tentang mimpi tadi tapi memang betul pun, kepala dia terhantuk dengan batu dekat dalam mimpi

"Hmmm.." Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan lalu dia memeriksa kesan luka itu "Betul ke kau terhantuk tadi? Kau buat apa sampai terhantuk begitu kuat sekali?"

"Hehehehee... adik mimpi seronok sangat sampai terhantuk dekat tepi katil" Fang tersengih

"Kau mimpi apa yang terlampau seronok sangat?" Kaizo dapat rasakan adiknya sedang sembunyikan sesuatu daripada dia tetapi dia perlu siasat dahulu "Kau mimpi pasal donut lobak merah ke?"

"Errr.. ha ah! Adik tengah mimpi pasal donut lobak merah" Kaizo pandang adiknya lama-lama "Ke-kenapa abang? Abang tak percaya ke?"

"Takde apa.. tapi kalau kau cuba sembunyikan sesuatu dari abang, nahas kau nanti! Baik kau beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya sebelum aku dapat tahu sendiri" Fang menelan ludah. Patut ke dia beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya? fikir Fang "Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan itu?" tanya abang dia

"Hehehehee.. takde apa abang. Adik pergi mandi dulu ok. Nak bersihkan kesan luka ni" Fang terus masuk ke dalam bilik air dengan begitu cepat. Kaizo hanya melihat adiknya dalam keadaan cuak dan cemas. Dia perlu cari jalan untuk adiknya beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Fang melihat dirinya balik di dalam cermin di bilik air. Dia memejam matanya dan imej mimpi tadi dia tidak dapat lupakan "Maafkan adik, abang" bisik Fang. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh sembunyikan perkara ini selama-lamanya daripada abang dia. Abang dia akan tahu juga nanti "Tapi.. macam mana aku nak hapuskan si putera gila tu" Fang membuka paip air di sinki dan lalu dia membasuh mukanya dan kesan luka di kepalanya

"PANGGG! LEPAS HABIS MANDI NANTI, ABANG NAK RAWAT KESAN LUKA KAU TU!"

"BAIK ABANG!" Fang menghela nafas. Lalu dia melihat cermin dan dia terkejut melihat imej Putera Fang sedang tersenyum sinis kepada dia. Fang menoleh kebelakang tapi dapati tiada siapa di belakangnya

"Kau tak kan dapat hapuskan aku tapi aku dapat hapuskan kau. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kepala kau boleh tercedera. Aku akan hapuskan kau dan abang kau kerana kamu berdua menjadi penghalang aku untuk membunuh kak Lynna! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Terus Putera Fang hilang dari cermin itu dan telah di gantikan dengan muka Fang sendiri. Dia nampak mukanya sendiri menjadi pucat. Fang begitu geram sangat dan terus dia menumbuk cermin bilik air itu. Darah menitis ke dalam sinki putih itu. Beberapa serpihan kaca telah menusuk tangan Fang tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja rasa kesakitan di tangannya. Dia hanya rasa geram dan marah. Dia perlu lakukan sesuatu tapi apa? Macam mana dia nak hapuskan Putera Fang selama-lamanya? Tak kan dia nak harapkan dari kak Lynna sahaja, fikir Fang

"Tak, aku tak nak bahayakan nyawa kak Lynna dan abang aku juga tapi nyawa aku juga si gila tu nak" kata Fang "Mungkin ada cara lain untuk hapuskan dia"

"PANGGGGGG! KAU MANDI KE BERBORAK SESEORANG DIRI DEKAT DALAM BILIK AIR TU?"

"Isk abang aku ni.. nak mandi pun tak aman" bisik Fang "ADIK NAK MANDILAH NI! TUNGGU AJELAH ADIK SIAP MANDI!" Terus Fang sedar, tangan dia luka dan cermin di dalam bilik air dia sudah retak. Apa alasan dia nak beritahu abang dia nanti "Aduh, itulah aku.. bertindak tanpa berfikir" Fang terpaksa cari alasan. Dia cepat-cepat mandi supaya abang dia tidak menjerit lagi. Selepas sahaja dia siap mandi dan berpakaian segak seperti orang nak pergi bertemu janji sahaja, Fang terus ke ruang tamu. Kaizo sudah sediakan alatan untuk rawat kesan luka di kepala adiknya tetapi dia rasa pelik, apasal tangan adiknya turut luka sekali

"Kenapa dengan tangan kau?" tanya Kaizo sambil membelek-belek kesan luka itu

"Errr... adik nampak lipas dekat cermin tadi. Terus adik pergi tumbuk lipas tu" Fang tersengih tetapi Kaizo tidak percaya dengan kata-kata adiknya. Dia hanya senyap sahaja dan lalu dia meletakkan sejenis ubat di tangan adiknya. Selepas itu dia balut tangan adiknya

"Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan sampai nak luka sana sini" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Tapi.. itu bukan sebenarnya kau luka, betul tak cakap abang?" Fang hanya senyap sahaja, dia biarkan abangnya merawat kepala dia yang luka itu "Kenapa kau senyap? Kau nak sembunyikan sesuatu daripada abang ke?"

"Takde apa-apalah abang. Kan adik cakap tadi, adik terhantuk sahaja" kata Fang dengan perasaan marah

"Hmmm... abang tahu kau cuba untuk melindungi abang tapi kalau kau terluka lagi, baik kau beritahu aku perkara yang sebenarnya sebelum abang kehilangan kau buat selama-lamanya"

"Abang tak kan kehilangan adik" kata Fang dengan begitu perlahan sekali "Seperti adik tak kan kehilangan abang" Secara tidak langsung, Fang memeluk abangnya seerat-eratnya "Abang, adik ingin minta maaf kalau adik selalu buat silap dekat abang. Lebih-lebih lagi pada hari itu. Adik minta maaf sebab adik pergi sebarkan berita palsu. Maafkan adik, abang" Kaizo mula sudah tidak faham dengan perangai adiknya tetapi hati dia rasa lega sedikit apabila dia mendengar sendiri adiknya meminta maaf kepada diri dia

"Kesilapan hari itu, kau jangan nak ulangkan balik. Abang sudah maafkan kau tapi kau juga patut minta maaf kepada Lynna sekali" kata Kaizo "Betul ke kau tiada apa lagi nak beritahu abang?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja. Dia tidak bercakap apa lagi, dia hanya peluk abangnya sahaja

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! KAU SUDAH KALAH, LILY!"

"Cheh! Mentang-mentanglah aku tak berapa nak pandai sangat nak main game ni, kau mengambil kesempatan untuk kalahkan aku! INI TIDAK ADIL!" Fang berasa pelik dengan kedua-dua Lily yang sedang bermain game catur pula. Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah naik bosan melihat mereka berdua yang tidak habis-habis lagi bermain game semenjak pagi tadi. Dari congkak ke game uno ke game monopoly dan sekarang ini pula game catur

"Apa kena dengan dia orang berdua tu?" tanya Fang sambil duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba. Dia baru sahaja habis bermanja dengan abangnya di rumah. Selepas itu abangnya perlu ke kapal angkasa untuk memeriksa keadaan angkasa lepas dan juga latihan tempur dia

"Hmmm... apa lagi, berebut tentang aku lah. Lepas sorang kalah dengan satu game, tak puas hati. Terus main game lain pula. Macam tu lah dia orang sampai sekarang" kata Boboiboy yang sudah naik bosan. Lalu dia perasan dengan kesan balutan di kepala dan tangan Fang tetapi dia tidak tanya kenapa. Dia terus tanya soalan lain kepada Fang "Mana abang kau? Tadi abang kau datang sebab nak pulangkan teddy bear yang Rizu berikan semalam"

"Teddy bear pengantin tu?" tanya Fang

"Ha ah" Boboiboy keluarkan beg kertas yang dia simpan tadi di dalam kabinet kedai Tok Aba "Kau nak simpan ke?"

"Eh, bukan ke Kapten Kaizo suruh pulangkan. Kenapa kau nak suruh Fang simpan pulak teddy bear tu"

"Hehehehee... itu pun kalau Fang nak lah" tersengih Boboiboy kepada Yaya. Fang keluarkan salah satu teddy bear itu dan dia terkeluarkan teddy bear pengantin perempuan. Pemikiran dia terlintas wajah Lynna. Teddy bear itu terlepas dari tangan Fang dan lalu teddy bear itu jatuh di tepi bangku

"Fang? Kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat muka Fang berubah menjadi pucat. Yaya mengangkat teddy bear yang sudah jatuh itu

"Kau ok ke Fang? Kau nak air ke?" tanya Yaya pula. Fang tidak bercakap apa kepada mereka berdua

"Dey! Kau ni seperti nampak hantu. Kau mimpi hantu teddy bear ke tadi?" muncul pula Gopal dengan keropok lekor dia tetapi Fang tidak berkata apa lagi. Gopal usik-usik pipi Fang tetapi Fang masih lagi terduduk kaku di atas bangku itu "Apa kena dengan dia ni?"

"Wei Fang, apasal dengan lu ni? Ada masalah ke?" muncul pula Ying. Ochobot rasa risau pula, dia terus scan satu badan Fang

"Kau dapat apa-apa tak Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Apa yang aku dapat.. Fang terkejut kerana ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pemikiran dia. Tak kan dia nampak ibu dia pula dekat teddy bear tu"

"Tak mungkinlah Ochobot. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang bahaya akan berlaku dekat seseorang tapi siapa yang Fang fikirkan tu. Abang dia?" Fang terus sedarkan diri dia. Mata dia berkebil-kebil sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia yang sedang melihat diri dia "Fang, kau kenapa? Kenapa tadi tu?" Fang mengambil teddy bear itu balik dari tangan Yaya

"Aku sebenarnya..." Fang berhenti bercakap seketika. Selepas itu dia sambung balik "Putera Fang tu datang balik" Semua terkejut "Dia datang balik ke dalam mimpi aku tapi kali ini dia nak bunuh aku, abang aku dan juga kak Lynna. Kesan luka dekat kepala aku ni, aku dapat dalam mimpi aku tadi"

"Macam mana dia boleh datang balik? Bukan ke abang kau sudah musnahkan dia dulu"

"Itu yang aku pelik, Boboiboy tapi kali ini aku tak kan bagi diri aku tidur sebab aku takut dia dapat bunuh aku dalam mimpi aku sendiri. Korang kena tolong aku. Tolong aku jangan bagi aku tidur" kata Fang sambil melihat tangannya yang kena balut itu

"Tapi kalau abang kau tidur.. dia akan masuk ke dalam mimpi abang kau juga kan?" tanya Yaya

"Menakutkan betul kembar gila kau tu. Tak kan dia tak puas hati lagi dengan kau" kata Gopal

"Dia memang tak puas hati pun. Dia tak puas hati lagi dengan kak Lynna tapi aku takut. Kalau aku abang aku tidur, nanti dia muncul pula dekat dalam mimpi abang aku dan aku takut kalau dia berjaya bunuh abang aku" Fang menggenggam tangannya "Aku sendiri tak beritahu abang aku tentang perkara ini sebab aku nak melindungi dia. Aku tak nak lah dia risaukan sangat"

"Tapi abang kau mesti nampak kau berperangai pelik hari ini. Sudah tentu dia risau dengan kau tapi kau tak boleh rahsiakan perkara ini daripada kau. Lambat lanun, dia akan tahu juga"

"Aku tahu, Boboiboy tapi aku tak nak lah si putera gila tu menghampiri abang aku. Dia nak aku dan abang aku mati sebab kita orang jadi penghalang buat dia untuk pergi ke kak Lynna, sebab itu dia perlukan hapuskan kita orang dulu tapi aku tak kan benarkan. Aku tak kan tidur dan aku tak kan benarkan abang aku tidur!" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Boboiboy! Bagi aku air kopi 10 cawan!"

"Lu ni sudah gila ke apa... nak minum air kopi sampai 10 cawan. Nanti menggigil sebab tak tidur, baru kau tahu" marah Ying

"Suka hati aku lah tapi ini untuk kebaikkan aku, abang aku dan kak Lynna juga"

"Fang, kita cari jalan lain. Kita minta bantuan dari orang lain kalau kau tak nak abang kau tahu" Fang terus fikirkan seseorang tapi kak Lynna sekarang ini, tengah tidak sihat, fikir Fang "Fang?" panggil Boboiboy

"Aku boleh sahaja panggil kak Lynna tapi dia tengah tak sihat dan tak kan aku nak bahayakan diri dia pulak. Entahlah, aku sendiri pun tak tahu nak minta tolong daripada siapa"

"Takpelah Fang. Kita orang boleh bantu kau tapi kalau kau tak nak tidur tu, aku takut nanti kau jadi gila pula" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying angguk kepala tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi "Kalau kau jadi tak betul, terus bertukar jadi hantu bayang. Lepas tu entah apa-apa lagi yang kau akan buat. Jangan kau nak keluarkan penguin bayang kau yang besar macam gergasi tu"

"Heehehehehee... maaf kawan-kawan" Fang tersengih "Tapi kalau aku jadi tak betul, kau ketuk kepala aku sampai aku pengsan.. eh tak boleh! nanti aku tertidur macam mana"

"Senang aje" muncul Ratu Lily di sebelah Fang dengan senyuman nakal dia "Aku bawa keluar roh kau dari badan kau. Lepas tu kau pergi lah rasuk badan abang kau! Kau jangan bagi dia tidur selama-lamanya! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!"

"HAH! KAU NAK JADI JAHAT BALIK LAH TU!"

"Ala Fang, sekali sekala aje aku jadi jahat. Bukannya selalu pun tapi kalau kau nak rasuk si Lily tu untuk aku.. aku terima!"

"Ehem! Kau nak main ke tak game ni? Kalau tidak, aku akan kalahkan kau!" Lily muncul di sebelah Ratu Lily dengan sebuah set permainan game baru. Dia tidak puas hati sebab dia kalah dengan game catur tadi. Kali ini dia bawa Scrabble pula, game bina perkataan "Aku akan kalahkan kau dengan perkataan kebenaran ku!"

"Tak puas hatilah tu. Jagalah kau wahai Lily"

"AKU LILY THE AWESOME TAK KAN MENGAKU KALAH DENGAN KAU!"

"Cepat mulakan permainan kita! Aku tak sabar nak kalahkan kau" Ratu Lily dan Lily terus kembali duduk bersila di depan kedai Tok Aba. Nampaknya, permainan mereka kali ini semakin sengit. Fang abaikan sahaja mereka berdua. Fang tak tahu nak buat apa, tapi yang pasti, dia tidak akan tertidur. Dia tidak akan benarkan Putera Fang dapat apa yang dia mahukan selama ini

* * *

"ABANGGGGGGGG!" Terkejut Kaizo dengan jeritan adiknya yang ceria semacam itu. Sedikit lagi teh hijau nak tumpah di atas bajunya. Dia pandang ke arah pintu rumah untuk melihat adiknya yang baru sahaja pulang dari kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy pun ada di situ juga. Fang melompat-lompat kegembiraan dan terus pergi ke arah abangnya "Abang, jom kita pergi latihan tempur"

"Aku baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasa, kau sudah minta latihan tempur pula? Kau demam ke apa ni?" Kaizo merasa dahi adiknya. Tak panas ataupun sejuk, biasa sahaja suhu badan adiknya "Kau sudah kenapa? Selalunya kau akan mengelakkan diri, hari ini kau nak pulak dengan latihan tempur"

"Adik nak bermanja-manja dengan abang, tak boleh ke?" Fang buat muka anak kucing comel kepada abangnya. Boboiboy seperti mahu beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya tapi dia takut nanti Fang akan mengamuk pula

"Bermanja-manja dengan latihan tempur? Kau ni semenjak bangun dari tidur sehingga sekarang, kenapa perangai kau pelik sangat? KAU TELAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG ABANG TAK SUKA KE HAH?! APA YANG KAU TELAH LAKUKAN? APA YANG KAU CUBA SEMBUNYIKAN DARI ABANG?" Fang dan Boboiboy terpaksa menutup telinga mereka kerana suara Kaizo teramatlah kuat sekali "KAU JADI BUDAK NAKAL BALIK KE? KAU PERGI CARI NAHAS DENGAN ORANG LAIN KE?"

"MANA ADA! Adik mana ada cari nahas dengan orang lain! Kalau tak nak bagi adik latihan tempur, sudahlah abang! Biar adik sendiri yang pergi berlatih seorang diri" Fang terus pergi ke pintu rumah untuk keluar balik dengan kemarahan dia. Boboiboy tersengih kepada Kaizo dan terus ikut Fang

"Kenapa dengan kau ni Pang" bisik Kaizo sambil meletak cawan teh hijaunya di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia biarkan adik dia reda dari marah dahulu, malam nanti dia akan pujuk balik adiknya dan tanya kenapa "Aku berharap kau akan beritahu aku kenapa" Kaizo sambung balik baca novel hantu campur mister itu. Lama kelamaan, dia tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu

* * *

 _"Pang?" Kaizo berada di dalam sebuah planet. Semuanya bangunan di sekeliling dia habis hancur dan musnah. Debu-debu tanah berterbangan dan lalu masuk ke dalam mata Kaizo. Dia menggosok matanya yang sudah di masuki habuk itu. Kaizo membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan dia teruskan perjalanan dia untuk melihat sekitar bandar itu. Tiada kehidupan yang hidup di bandar itu. Bunyi binatang ataupun manusia pun tiada kedengaran. Kaizo berasa sungguh pelik tapi yang pasti, ini adalah mimpi sahaja. Dia berjalan sehingga terjumpa seseorang yang mirip seperti adiknya_

 _"PANG?" Kaizo berlari ke arah budak itu "PANGGG!" Budak itu menoleh kebelakang dan terus budak itu memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Kaizo. Dia berhenti berlari dan terkejut kerana di tangan sebelah budak itu terdapat sebilah pisau berlumuran darah "Pang?"_

 _"Pang?" kata budak lelaki itu "Itu bukan adik kau, ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja tapi aku tahu aku juga bukan adik kau yang sebenarnya tapi.." Budak itu bangun dan terus Kaizo terkejut melihat adiknya terbunuh "Aku Putera Fang. Putera yang kau cuba hapuskan tapi kau gagal. Aku bukan mudah untuk dihapuskan, selagi adik kau mimpi tentang aku, selagi itulah aku akan tetap wujud di dalam mimpi dia, kau ataupun kak Lynna" Putera Fang datang dekat kepada Kaizo_

 _"Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa yang kau inginkan!"_

 _"Aku cuma nak satu sahaja tapi disebabkan adik kau begitu degil sekali. Aku terpaksa bunuh dia dan kau juga kerana korang menjadi penghalang aku untuk dapatkan apa yang aku mahukan"_

 _"Lynna" Kaizo tahu apa yang Putera Fang mahukan tetapi dia tidak akan berikan peluang langsung kepada Putera Fang "PEDANG TENAGA!" Putera Fang melompat ke atas. Kaizo mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Putera Fang yang sudah ketawa besar itu_

 _"Kau tak kan dapat hapuskan aku!" Putera Fang mengeluarkan pedang dia dan lalu dia berlawan dengan Kaizo di dalam mimpi itu_

 _"AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU BUNUH ADIK AKU SENDIRI DAN JUGA LYNNA! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU! TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo menggunakan kuasanya untuk menolak Putera Fang itu. Putera Fang terpelanting tidak begitu jauh, dia terjatuh di tepi sebuah bangunan yang sudah pun roboh. Lalu dia bangun balik untuk sambung berlawan dengan Kaizo_

 _"Kau ingat begitu mudah sekali untuk hapuskan aku" Putera Fang menghayunkan pedangnya. Kaizo mempertahankan dirinya dengan menggunakan pedang tenaganya. Dia menolak Putera Fang dengan pedang tenaganya. Putera Fang terjatuh lagi sekali "Kau memang sangat kuat, dari dulu sampai sekarang memang aku tidak dapat nak hapuskan kau tapi aku tak kan berhenti menyerang kau!" Mereka terus bersambung berlawan di dalam mimpi itu. Putera Fang sudah kelihatan tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah. Kaizo masih lagi bertenaga. Dia dapat menggelakkan diri daripada semua jenis serangan dari Putera Fang, sehinggalah bahu dia sendiri terseret di sebuah batu besar. Dia dapat rasakan kesakitan itu tetapi dia abaikan sahaja. Dia hanya perlu tumpukan perhatian untuk hapuskan Putera Fang itu_

 _"Kau sudah kelihatan penat tapi masih mampu lagi untuk menghapuskan aku" kata Kaizo sambil menghalakan pedang tenaganya ke arah muka Putera Fang "Aku sangat kagum tapi hati kau bukan sesuatu yang aku patut kagumi"_

 _"Hehehehehee... nampaknya aku sudah pun kalah tapi aku tak kan kalah semudah itu" Putera Fang menendang kaki Kaizo dan terus mengacukan pedang tenaga dia kearah bahu Kaizo. Pedang itu tertikam sedikit di bahu kanan Kaizo_

 _"ARGHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya dan nampak darah mengalir keluar dari bahu kanannya. Dia terkejut dan lalu dia tahu kenapa adiknya berkelakuan pelik. Putera Fang sudah pun kembali untuk huru-harakan mimpi mereka. Dia pegang kesan luka di bahunya dan pernafasan dia semakin naik turun "Aku tidak boleh berduduk diam. Aku tak kan benarkan dia mengambil nyawa adik aku dan juga Lynna" Kaizo bangun dari sofa itu sambil pegang bahunya. Darah mengambil keluar dan lalu ia menitis di atas lantai. Kaizo terus berjalan ke pintu rumah. Dia perlu pergi berjumpa dengan adiknya. Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Rizu ada di depan pintu

"ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu memeluk Kaizo "Abang Paizo macam tahu sahaja Pizu nak datang" Rizu terus tersedar bahawa ada darah di baju Kaizo "Abang Paizo ok ke? Kenapa ada darah? Ada orang serang abang Paizo ke? ADA MUSUH BARU SERANG ABANG PAIZO KE? MANA ABANG FANG? ABANG FANG KENA CULIK KE? DIA SUDAH BAWA LARI ABANG FANG KE? ABANG PAIZO NAK PERGI SELAMATKAN ABANG FANG KE? PIZU NAK IKUT BOLEH? PIZU JANJI TAK KAN GANGGU ABANG PAIZO! TAPI DIA BAWA LARI ABANG FANG KE MANA? Abang Paizo, jangan bagi dia cederakan abang Fang. Pizu sayangkan abang Fang sangat-sangat!"

"Rizu.. Pang ada dekat kapal angkasa. Abang perlu ke sana dengan segera. Kalau Pizu nak ikut, abang benarkan" Lalu Kaizo menghubungi Lahap dan terus Lahap mengambil mereka berdua di bumi. Setelah sahaja sampai di kapal angkasa, Rizu menolong Kaizo untuk pergi ke medan latihan tempur. Kaizo melihat adiknya berlatih seorang diri. Manakala Boboiboy pula duduk di tepi sambil melihat kawan baik dia berlatih bersungguh-sungguh

"Eh, abang Kaizo.." Dia juga seperti Rizu tadi, terkejut melihat bahu Kaizo yang cedera itu "Abang Kaizo tak apa-apa ke?" Fang terdengar jeritan sedikit dari kawan dia. Fang terus berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia berlari ke arah abangnya yang sudah tersandar di tepi dinding kapal angkasa

"Abang! Kenapa dengan bahu abang? Siapa yang buat?"

"Pang, siapa yang lukakan kepala adik dan tangan adik tu? Beritahu abang cepat" Fang hanya diam sahaja "BERITAHU ABANG!"

"Putera Fang.. dia suruh musuh-musuh adik serang adik" Fang pegang tangan abangnya yang masih lagi pegang bahu yang cedera itu. Dia menggenggam tangan abangnya bersama "Maafkan adik sebab adik tak beritahu abang sebab adik tidak mahu abang risaukan. Adik mahu selesaikan masalah adik tanpa pengetahuan abang" Boboiboy sudah lari naik ke atas untuk memanggil Lahap kerana kapten dia cedera

"Musuh kau adalah musuh abang juga. Lepas ni, kau jangan cuba nak sembunyikan apa-apa daripada abang. Nanti apa-apa yang terjadi dekat kau, abang yang susah juga nanti. Kalau boleh, abang nak kita menghadapinya bersama" Fang peluk abangnya. Rizu rasa terharu pula, dia siap menangis di situ

"Tapi.. bagaimana kita nak hapuskan dia?"

Kaizo menghela nafas "Abang tak tahu adik tapi kita perlu cari jalan untuk hapuskan dia selama-lamanya. Abang tidak mahu dia kembali lagi ke dalam mimpi adik ataupun mimpi abang. Lebih-lebih lagi dia tidak berputus-putus untuk memburu Lynna"

"Abang, kita patut beritahu kak Lynna sekarang. Mana tahu kak Lynna sedang tidur dan dia tengah menyerang kak Lynna sekarang ini" kata Fang yang masih lagi memeluk abangnya

"Yea, kita patut beritahu dia" bisik Kaizo. Boboiboy sudah pun kembali ke medan latihan tempur bersama dengan Lahap

"Kaptenn! Macam mana kapten boleh tercedera ni" Lahap cepat-cepat merawat kaptennya "Apa yang sudah terjadi Kapten?"

"Lahap, selepas sahaja kau sudah habis merawat bahu aku. Aku nak kau pergi menghubungi Lynna dengan segera" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Lynna? Bukan ke dia tengah tidak sihat sekarang ini"

"Aik, macam mana kau tahu kak Lynna tengah tak sihat" tanya Fang kepada Lahap "Kau pergi menghendap dia yea"

"Mana adalah. Abang kau yang beritahu aku sendiri" Lahap cuci luka di bahu kaptennya "Tapi kenapa aku perlu menghubung dia? Dia kan tengah tak sihat, tak kan kapten nak suruh dia berlawan pulak"

"Ikut sahaja arahan dari aku!"

"Baik kapten" kata Lahap. Dia tidak bertanya lagi selepas itu. Boboiboy, Fang dan Rizu melihat sahaja Lahap merawat bahu Kaizo dengan begitu tekun dan kemas sekali. Selepas sahaja Lahap sudah selesai membalut bahu kaptennya, dia cepat-cepat pergi menghubungi Lynna. Dia suruh Lynna tunggu di depan rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Lahap terpaksa hantar mereka balik ke bumi. Lynna sudah pun berada di halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Dia dengan sekotak tisu di sebelah tangannya, badan dia di baluti dengan sweater berwarna biru dan hidung dia berwarna merah kerana selesema

"Kak Lynna memang tak begitu sihat" kata Fang

"Yelah... akak baru nak berehat, sudah korang panggil akak datang ke sini pula" kata Lynna yang sudah tidak larat nak berdiri lama "Korang nak- ACHUMMMMMMM!"

"Tapi kita perlu masuk ke dalam dulu" kata Kaizo. Dia rasa bersalah pula memanggil Lynna untuk datang ke sini tapi ini adalah hal penting, dia tidak boleh berdiam diri sahaja. Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya "Maafkan aku Lynna tapi aku perlukan bantuan daripada kau"

"Bantuan apa?" kata Lynna yang sudah kelihatan tiada mood

"Kak Lynna.. Putera Fang sudah kembali. Dia serang Fang dan abang tadi tapi sasaran dia sudah tentu kak Lynna" kata Fang sambil memimpin Lynna duduk di atas sofa "Kak Lynna tolonglah kami. Fang takut dia akan serang lagi dan lebih teruk, dia akan serang kak Lynna dalam keadaan tak sihat. Abang sudah hapuskan dia dulu tapi tak tahu macam mana dia boleh ada balik"

"Itu sebab dia hanya wujud di dalam mimpi Fang dan kita semua. Sebelum ini dia hanya wujud dalam mimpi sahaja tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi orang lain. Untuk hapuskan dia, senang sa- ACHUMMMMMMMMM!" Lynna terus mengelap hidungnya "Maaf yea. Akak tidak begitu sihat sahaja" Fang merasa dahi Lynna

"Kak Lynna demam teruk" Lynna hanya mengangguk sahaja

"Tapi disebabkan korang perlukan pertolongan dari akak... akak akan lakukan demi kamu semua!" Lynna tersenyum sedikit dan lalu "ACHUMMMMMMMM!... maaf yea semua"

"Kakak Lynna kalau tak larat, kakak Lynna rehat lah dulu" muncul Rizu dengan segelas air kosong untuk Lynna "Kasihan kak Lynna. Pizu pergi ambikkan selimut untuk kakak Lynna ok!" Rizu terus lari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye untuk ambilkan selimut. Lynna pula sudah terbaring di atas sofa sebab tidak larat. Fang biarkan Lynna rehat dahulu. Dia terus mengheret abangnya masuk ke dalam dapur bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang.. tak kan kita nak paksa kak Lynna pulak. Kasihan dia tengah tak sihat tu"

"Jadi, kau nak tangguhkan sampai esok sahaja atau tunggu sampai Lynna sihat? Itu yang kau mahukan? Kalau si Putera gila tu datang ke dalam mimpi Lynna macam mana? Kalau dia datang ke dalam mimpi kau pula macam mana nanti? Kau nak tengok diri kau tercedera seperti mana dia cederakan abang. ITU YANG KAU MAHUKAN!"

"Kaizo.. sudah sudahlah tu. Janganlah nak marah adik kau tu" Lynna muncul di dalam dapur bersama Rizu "Kalau kau nak aku bantu kau dengan segera, aku boleh bantu"

"Tapi kak Lynna tengah sakit"

"Jangan risau Boboiboy. Kak Lynna cuma demam dan selesema sahaja" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Boboiboy. Dia pandang ke arah Fang

"Kakak Lynna nak buat apa dengan abang Fang?" Lynna hanya berikan senyuman lemah kepada Rizu. Dia menyuruh Fang duduk di kerusi dan lalu dia menyentuh dahi Fang dengan ibu jari telunjuknya "Kakak Lynna nak buat apa?" Rizu rasa takut pula. Sedikit demi sedikit Lynna menggunakan kuasanya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan Fang rasa takut dengan apa yang Lynna ingin lakukan terhadap diri dia. Kaizo hanya berdiri dan melihat sahaja dengan muka dia yang serius. Mereka semua terkejut dengan kemunculan Putera Fang di dalam dapur tersebut. Dia menjadi seseorang yang wujud di dalam dunia nyata. Lynna berhenti menggunakan kuasanya kerana ia sudah pun selesai tetapi dia pengsan kerana sudah tidak larat lagi. Kaizo cepat-cepat sambut Lynna sebelum dia jatuh di atas lantai dapur

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Nampaknya aku sudah menjadi kenyataan di dunia ini!" Putera Fang ketawa besar di situ tetapi Fang tersenyum sinis kepada kembar dia "Kenapa kau senyum begitu kepada aku?"

"Selamat datang ke dunia aku! Kini giliran aku pula untuk membalas dendam!" Fang mengeluarkan kuasa bayang dia untuk menghapuskan Putera Fang itu "Kau seksa aku dulu, sekarang rasakan seksaan dari aku!"

"Pang! Nanti dulu" Kaizo melihat Putera Fang itu dengan penuh kemarahan dia. Kedua belah tangannya masih lagi mengangkat Lynna "Biar aku sahaja selesaikan si putera gila ini. Dia yang telah menganggu kau, menganggu aku dan juga menganggu Lynna dulu. Sekarang dia kembali untuk menganggu kita lagi"

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan terhadap aku? Hapuskan aku? Nampaknya begitu mudah sekali kau ingin hapuskan aku" Putera Fang tergelak kecil di situ "Apa lagi, cepatlah hapuskan aku"

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dekat dia?" tanya Boboiboy. Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Putera Fang

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Putera Fang berundur kebelakang. Apa yang terjadi seterusnya, semuanya menjadi pantas. Kaizo memberi peluang kepada Putera Fang untuk melarikan diri, sementara dia pergi letakkan Lynna di atas katil Faye terlebih dahulu. Selepas itu dia terus mengejar Putera Fang seperti mana dia mengejar adiknya ketika dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"WALAUPUN KAU BUKAN ADIK AKU! TAPI AKU AKAN MENGAJAR KAU SEPERTI AKU MENGAJAR ADIK AKU SENDIRI! MANA KAU MAHU LARI! MARI SINI!" Dari jauh lagi, Boboiboy, Fang dan Rizu boleh dengar jeritan dari Kaizo "DEKAT DUNIA NI KAU LARI, DEKAT DALAM DUNIA MIMPI BERANI PULA KAU! KAU TAKUT AKU AKAN BUNUH KAU KE HAH!" Putera Fang sudah tidak tahu untuk lari ke arah mana lagi dan akhirnya, dia di belasah oleh Kaizo sepuas-puasnya. Kaizo sempat lagi belasah Putera Fang di depan kedai Tok Aba. Hari pun sudah malam tetapi Lily dan Ratu Lily masih lagi bermain game di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Kali ini mereka bermain batu seremban pula

"YESSSSSSSS! Aku berjaya menangkap kesemua batu tersebut! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Senyaplah kau" kata Ratu Lily kepada Lily. Dia tidak puas hati lagi sebab dia tidak reti main batu seremban

* * *

Keesoakan paginya, Lynna bangun dari pengsan dia semalam. Demam dia sudah berkurangan tetapi selesama dia masih ada lagi "SELAMAT PAGI KAKAK LYNNA!" Terkejut Lynna dengan jeritan Rizu yang secara mengejut itu

"Aduh Rizu ni.. suka buat orang terkejut" Lynna membelai kepala Rizu "Rizu tidur dekat sini ke malam tadi?"

"Ha ah, itu pun sebab Pizu nak jaga kakak Lynna. Oh yea, kakak Lynna simpanlah teddy bear ni" Rizu berikan dua teddy bear berpakaian pengantin kepada Lynna "Abang Paizo tak nak simpan, dia nak pulangkan kepada Pizu tapi Pizu rasa sedih pula. Kalau abang Paizo tak nak, kakak Lynna simpanlah teddy bear ni. Maaf yea kakak Lynna sebab Pizu sudah terbeli hadiah ini"

"Takpe.. akak maafkan" Lynna mengambil kedua teddy bear itu "Lagipun akak suka teddy bear. Teddy bear yang Pizu belikan ni comel sangat! ACHUMMMMMMM!"

"Kau sudah bangun" Kaizo muncul di muka pintu bilik Faye

"Selamat pagi, Kaizo" kata Lynna sambil mengelap hidungnya

"Hmmm.. pagi" jawab Kaizo

"Oh yea, apa jadi dengan Putera Fang tu?" tanya Lynna. Dia ingin tahu apa terjadi dengan kembar Fang yang jahat itu

"Aku telah pun menghapuskan dia. Daripada aku humban dia di dalam penjara orang sakit jiwa, baik aku hapuskan sahaja. Lagipun aku tak nak sesiapa mempergunakan dia untuk mengganggu kehidupan aku dan adik aku"

"Jadi dia sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya?"

"Yea, tiada lagi gangguan daripada Putera gila itu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kau berehat lah dulu, biar aku sediakan sarapan pagi untuk kau"

"Abang Paizo jangan buat masin-masin tau, kalau tidak nanti kakak Lynna bertambah sakit" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Jadi untuk menggelakkan diri dia daripada buat sarapan pagi yang masin, dia pergi kejutkan Fang yang masih lagi tidur nyenyak. Dari bilik Faye, Lynna boleh dengar pergaduhan jeritan di antara adik dan abang. Lynna dan Rizu tergelak sahaja di dalam bilik itu sambil bermain dengan dua teddy bear yang comel itu

"ABANG SENDIRI LAH YANG BUATKAN! SURUH ADIK PULA!"

"KAU NAK DIA SAKIT PERUT KE?"

"MANA ADA!"

"CEPAT PERGI SIAPKAN SARAPAN PAGI! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU DENGAN LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA 2 BULAN!"

"MANA ADIL!"

"ADIL KE TAK ADIL KE! CEPAT SEDIAKAN! PEDANG TENAGA!"

"ABANGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

 **Tak tahulah kalau korang rasa best ataupun tidak dengan chapter hari ini xD hehehe.. kalau rasa biasa sahaja, maaf yea**

 **Tiada sesi membalas review hari ini tapi hari itu author ada reply sedikit review kamu di ruangan review :3**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/ s - idea ini sebenarnya dari Lavender tapi.. seperti biasalah kan xD author akan mengubahkannya mengikut sesuka hati author sahaja.. so maaf ye Lavender.. kalau tak suka, maaf yea T_T**


	13. Haiwan

**Welcome back semua! How are you? hehehe... semua sihat ke? sudah makan ke? ada cadangan apa-apa untuk author ke? xD Hahaha**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan review! review-review koranglah yang selalu buat author bersemangat :3**

 **oh yea, esok no update.. UWAAAAAAA!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam cerita ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Haiwan

"WAHHHHHH! ANAK KUCING!" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat anak-anak kucing milik Pikachu. Dia rasa seronok pula kalau rumah Fang dan Kaizo penuh dengan anak-anak kucing "Comelnya! Pizu namakan yang hitam tu-"

"RIZUUUUU!" Rizu menoleh kebelakang dan terus dia tersenyum lebar

"Abang Fang!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang yang baru sahaja balik dari bermain bola keranjang. Fang membuka pintu pagar kawasan rumahnya dan lalu masuk "Abang Fang! sini cepat! Pikachu dah jadi mak!" Fang cepatkan perjalanan ke arah Rizu yang masih lagi bercangkung di tepi pasu bunga. Dia berdiri di sebelah Rizu dan rasa terharu melihat anak-anak kucing Pikachu "Pikachu ada 4 ekor anak kucing"

"Hmmm... tak tahulah kalau abang Kaizo bagi bela anak kucing ke tak" kata Fang sambil mengeluh "Dia tu sekarang ni asyik terlupa nak bagi Shadow dan Pikachu makan aje. Asyik-asyik dengan latihan tempur dia tu"

"Ala, mesti abang Paizo bagi punya. Mesti abang Paizo akan cair bila sudah tengok anak-anak kucing yang comel sangat ni. Betul tak Pikachu?"

meow meow meow meow

"Tengok tu abang Fang, dia pun setuju dengan kata-kata Pizu" Fang tersenyum sahaja "Kita kena cari kotak besar untuk anak-anak kucing ni. Boleh kita letak dia orang dekat dalam rumah"

"Kejap, abang rasa abang ada kotak besar di dalam basement. Rizu tunggu sini ok"

"OK!" Rizu membelai kepala Pikachu. Fang pula sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, dia terkejut melihat abangnya sedang duduk sambil membaca novel cerita hantu

"Aik, bukan ke abang sepatutnya berada di angkasa lepas?" tanya Fang sambil meletakkan beg bola keranjangnya di tepi sofa "Tak kan awal sangat abang balik. Entah-entah abang sudah malas dengan latihan tempur"

"Bila masa abang malas dengan latihan tempur. Kau tu yang pemalas. Asyik nak menggelakkan diri sahaja. Kaki abang terseliuh tadi, jadi abang terpaksa berhenti dengan latihan tempur" Fang baru perasan kaki kanan abangnya kena balut "Oh yea, tolong buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Kejap lagi adik buat sebab adik nak ambik kotak dekat basement. Abang tak tahu ke kucing kesayangan abang sudah beranak. Sekarang abang ada 4 anak ekor kucing baru! Tahniah abang" Fang peluk abang dia erat-erat tetapi abang dia masih lagi baca novel cerita hantu dengan muka tak tahu "Abang ni.. macam takde perasaan langsung"

"Perasaan abang hanya di hati abang sahaja"

"Abang aku ni, pandai pulak berjiwang" Fang melihat novel abangnya. Betul ke dia tengah baca cerita hantu atau dia baca novel cinta? fikir Fang "Memang cerita hantu tapi abang aku ni perangai pelik-pelik" Fang tercakap kuat pula

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG?! KAU CAKAP PERANGAI ABANG PELIK-PELIK!" Kaizo terus letak novel hantu dia di atas meja ruang tamu "Kau nak kena latihan tempur dengan aku ke?"

"Errrr.. mana ada! Adik cuma cakap perangai abang pelik aje tapi takdelah pelik sangat" Fang tersengih

"Pelik macam mana tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Pelik macam... abang sayangkan adik tapi masih lagi nak buli adik, seksa adik, hukum adik, kejar adik macam orang gila tak tentu pasal dan bila adik sakit ke, koma ke, pengsan ke, kena culik ke.. baru abang nak sayangkan adik tahap abang mithali" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Tengok tu! Masih lagi nak ketuk kepala adik"

"Oh, jadi kau nak aku menjadi seorang abang yang tak buli kau lah yea. Baiklah, mulai esok.. abang akan menjadi abang idaman kau tu" Fang tak tahulah rasa nak meloncat atau rasa nak muntah sebab mesti pelik tengok abang dia jadi baik, bukannya garang

"Tapi abang tak boleh garang dengan adik, marah adik, buli adik, hukum adik, ganggu adik dan tidak boleh suruh adik buat itu ini" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Bagus.. kalau macam tu" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya "HARI INI JUGA ABANG AKAN BULI KAU SEPUAS-PUASNYA! PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang terus larikan diri daripada kena pedang tenaga abangnya. Dia terlupa tentang kotak untuk anak-anak kucing Pikachu. Dia lari keluar dari rumah dan terus Kaizo mengejar adiknya sehingga ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Kaizo langsung tidak kisah dengan kesakitan di kakinya, dia asalkan dapat kejar adiknya di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Rizu di tinggalkan di halaman rumah sambil bermain dengan anak-anak kucing Pikachu. Dia langsung tidak sedar dengan abang kesayangan dia kena kejar oleh Kaizo

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang terbangun lewat "ALAMAK! SUDAH PUKUL 10 LEBIH! Habislah aku! Apasal abang aku tak kejutkan aku" Dia cepat-cepat turun dari katil, kemas katil, ambil tuala dan terus mandi. Kaizo yang berada di dalam dapur, boleh dengar jeritan adiknya yang sudah kelam kabut sebab bangun lewat. Dia sebagai abang yang begitu baik sekali pada hari ini, dia biarkan adiknya tidur sampai tengahari tetapi nampaknya adiknya bangun juga walaupun lewat. Dia hanya duduk di dalam dapur sambil menikmati teh hijau dia tanpa perlu buat apa-apa untuk memarahi adiknya. Dia akan biarkan apa sahaja adik dia nak buat pada hari ini termasuklah usik benda-benda dia. Esok dia boleh marah adik dan menghukum dia, hari ini biarkan sahaja, fikir Kaizo

"Dia ingat senang ke nak jadi seorang abang" bisik Kaizo "Tiap-tiap hari aku boleh naik stress dengan perangai kau tu. Selamatlah si Rizu tu tak bagi kau stress. Kenapalah adik aku tak boleh jadi macam Rizu. Senang hidup aku tapi si Pang tu juga yang aku tetap sayang walaupun perangai dia aku rasa macam sekeh sahaja" kata Kaizo seorang diri. Dia meneguk habis teh hijaunya dan lalu dia bangun. Dia berjalan terhenjut-henjut sambil mengangkat cawan dia yang sudah kosong itu. Kaki dia masih lagi sakit tapi disebabkan semalam dia kejar adik dia, kaki dia makin bertambah sakit

"Selamat pagi, abang" Fang baru sahaja selesai mandi "Abang kata nak jadi abang yang baikkan hari ini. Jadi, mana sarapan pagi adik?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kalau aku buat pun, nanti kau merungut sebab masin sangat. Sebagai abang yang baik pada hari ini, kau pergi sarapan dekat tempat lain"

"Cheh, ingatkan adalah sarapan pagi dari abang yang baik" bisik Fang dengan muka masam "Kenapa abang tak kejutkan adik?"

"Sebagai abang yang baik.. aku biarkan kau sahaja tidur" jawab Kaizo dengan nada bosan dia "Kau nak keluar, keluarlah. Nak balik pukul 12 malam, baliklah.. aku sebagai abang yang baik, tak kan menganggu kau pada hari ini"

"Betul ke abang?" tanya Fang dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat abang dia yang sentiasa serius

"Yea betul.. tapi kalau kau dalam masalah, aku sebagai abang yang baik tak kan ambik pedulik"

"Errrr... itu bukan abang yang baik" Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja, dia hanya basuhkan cawan yang telah di gunakan tadi "Kalau macam tu, jumpa malam nanti! Nanti abang masak sendiri lah yea"

"Hmmmm..." Kaizo menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan melihat adiknya berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah dengan perasaan begitu gembira sekali "Berseronoklah kau hari ini, esok-esok kau akan jadi mangsa aku balik"

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak sabar untuk membuat masalah tanpa di ganggu atau dimarahi oleh abang dia. Dia akan menjadi nakal hari ini "Aku akan pergi cari pasal dengan semua orang! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA.. ADOI!" Ada orang baling batu dekat kepala Fang. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri

"LANDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Terkejut Fang melihat Lily muncul di depan muka dia

"Woi! Yang kau buat aku terkejut kenapa?" marah Fang kepada Lily yang sedang tersengih itu. Dia keluar dari rumah tersebut dan terus menutup pintu rumah dia "Apasal kau tak pergi buat kacau dekat rumah Boboiboy ke, kedai Tok Aba ke, dekat diri Boboiboy ke.. apasal dekat sini juga yang kau nak buat kacau"

"Buat apa aku nak kacau kekasih hati aku tu. Tak baik kau dia tapi ada baiknya kacau kau. Oh yea, mana abang kau? Aku sudah lama tak kacau si itik"

"Hmm.. dia ada dekat dalam. Pergilah kacau dia, kalau kau nak. Aku nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba" kata Fang sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu pagar. Lily memberikan tabik kepada Fang dan terus dia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuat kacau. Fang boleh dengar suara garang abang dia sedang memarahi Lily "Cepat betul Lily pergi kacau abang aku"

"AMPUNNNNNN ABANG KAIZO! JANGANLAH SEKSA LILY! LILY LARI DULU!"

Fang biarkan sahaja, dia terus berlari ke arah kedai Tok Aba sebab nak cepat tetapi dia melihat Lily berlari lebih pantas daripada dia "Cheh, takut dengan abang aku lah tu" Fang terus berjalan dengan perlahan sebab malas nak lari. Dia belok ke kanan dan melalui jalan rumah Boboiboy dan Yaya. Sampai sahaja di situ, dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Probe dan Adudu. Mereka berdua ingin mencuba senjata terbaru yang baru sahaja dibeli dari Bagogo. Adudu rasa seronok pula apabila dia ternampak mangsa pertama dia iaitu Fang

"Hah! Kita test senjata ni dekat si landak tu" kata Probe

"Hmmm... aku takut pula nak test senjata ni. Sebab abang dia tu. Karang-karang tak pasal kita juga yang kena belasah nanti"

"Habis tu encik bos nak test dekat siapa?" tanya Probe

"HAH! Apa kata aku test dekat diri kau! Kenapalah aku tak fikirkan dari tadi.. kau duduk dekat situ diam-diam"

"Baik encik bos!" Probe memberikan tabik kepada encik bos dia "Tapi.. encik bos tak takut ke nanti senjata tu dapat musnahkan saya"

"Ha ah.. betul juga kata kau" Lalu Adudu berfikir dahulu. Dia berhenti di depan rumah Boboiboy untuk berfikir. Fang baru sahaja perasan dengan kehadiran dua orang itu. Lalu dia datang dekat

"Woi! Korang nak buat hal lagi ke hah?" terkejut Adudu dan Probe

"Mana ada.. aku cuma berfikir aje" Adudu tersengih

"Berfikir apa kebendanya.. yang senjata ni kau nak buat apa?" Lalu Fang tersedar yang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan rumah Boboiboy "OHHHH! KAU NAK GUNAKAN SENJATA TU DEKAT BOBOIBOY! AKU AKAN MUSNAHKAN SENJATA!"

"Eh! Nanti dulu.. biar kami gunakan dulu senjata ni. Kalau senjata ni buatkan sesuatu itu musnah, baru lah Fang boleh belasah kami sepuas-puasnya!" kata Probe

"Begitu pulak" Adudu melihat robot dia yang tak guna tu

"Betullah kan.. kalau si landak ni musnahkan senjata yang encik bos tengah pegang sebelum encik bos dapat gunakan, membazirkan duit sahaja beli. Betul tak?"

"Betul juga tu.. Kalau macam tu, kau akan menjadi mangsa aku!" Adudu mengacu senjata itu ke arah Fang tetapi Fang lebih pantas, lalu dia mengeluarkan tusukan jari bayang untuk musnahkan senjata itu

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"YAHHHHHHH!" Adudu menembak ke arah Fang tetapi kuasa bayang Fang lebih handal daripada senjata itu. Senjata itu meletup dan menyebabkan Probe dan Adudu terpelanting ke langit biru sampai ke markas kotak

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak kuat. Asap-asap hitam terus berkurangan di hadapan rumah Boboiboy. Pintu rumah Boboiboy terbuka

"Apasal ada asap hitam ni?" kata Boboiboy di sebalik asap hitam itu

"Aku telah berjaya musnahkan rancangan jahat si Adudu tu" Boboiboy kibas-kibas asap hitam itu dan dia terkejut kerana dia ternampak seekor arnab sedang bergaya seperti orang berlagak dan sombong di hadapan rumahnya "Woi, apasal kau tengok aku macam tu?"

"Hehehehee... apasal arnab ni boleh bercakap? Sudahlah suara dia macam Fang" Fang pegang-pegang badan dia yang berbulu putih itu. Dia melihat tangan dia yang penuh dengan bulu putih. Boboiboy rasa hairan dengan arnab itu "Arnab ni kenapa?"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Menjerit Fang di dalam badan arnab itu. Muka dia sedih, dia tarik telinga dia yang panjang itu sambil buat muka sedih "Apasal, aku jadi arnab pulak ni!"

"Errrkkk! Arnab ni alien ke apa?"

"WOI! INI AKULAH! FANGGGG!" Boboiboy melihat arnab itu secara teliti "Apasal, kau ingat aku ni arnab kena rasuk dengan hantu ke?" Boboiboy menahan ketawanya "Kau nak gelak lah tu!"

"Hehehehe.. kau jadi arnab memang tak comel tapi apasal arnab bukan landak?" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit. Fang tendang kaki Boboiboy dengan menggunakan kaki arnab dia tetapi tendangan itu tidak begitu kuat "Sudahlah tu Fang. Jom aku bawa kau pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Kita fikirkan cara untuk pulihkan kau" Boboiboy mengangkat arnab itu dan lalu dia mengusap-usap kepala arnab itu. Fang pula rasa suka sebab kena belai "Suka pula kau ni, jalan sendiri lah"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" Boboiboy letak balik arnab itu. Fang melompat-lompat mengikut Boboiboy pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, Boboiboy terkejut kerana ada beberapa binatang sedang kebisingan di situ

"Apa semua ni?" Boboiboy melihat seekor anak itik sedang melihat diri dia dengan muka sedih "Kenapa kau sedih?" Lalu anak itik itu berguling-guling menangis di tepi kaki Boboiboy

"Uwaaaaaa! APASAL LILY JADI ANAK ITIK PULAKKKKK!" Fang tergelak melihat Lily bertukar menjadi anak itik. Lily terus berhenti menangis dan lalu dia melihat arnab sedang ketawakan dia "Aik, siapa pula si arnab ni?"

"Ni akulah, Fang" Lily pula ketawa macam orang gila di situ. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Tok Aba! Ochobot! macam mana boleh terjadi ni?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat seekor kucing biru sedang menjilat tangannya "Kucing ni biru, ini mesti Ying"

"Betul tu! Aku adalah Ying! Tapi kenapa aku jadi kucing"

"Atuk tak tahu macam mana boleh berlaku sebab atuk baru sahaja sampai dekat kedai atuk" kata Tok Aba dengan penuh kepelikan

"Tadi masa Lily, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu sedang berborak.. tiba-tiba sahaja aku nampak Adudu dan Probe lalu dekat langit. Lepas tu, tiba-tiba sahaja senjata yang dipegang oleh Adudu tu, mengubah mereka jadi binatang" kata Ochobot

"Oh begitu.. tapi mana Rizu, Gopal dan Yaya?" terus seekor merpati putih hinggap di atas topi oren Boboiboy

"Aku jadi burung" kata burung merpati putih itu. Suara dia seperti Yaya "Tapi lebih kasihan si Gopal. Dia bertukar menjadi tikus putih. Asyik kena kejar dengan Ying aje"

"Heehehehee... maaf yea" Kucing berwarna biru itu tersengih kepada Boboiboy

"Habis tu, mana Gopal? Tak kan kau pergi makan dia pula Ying"

"Mana adalah Boboiboy" Lalu Ochobot angkat sebuah kotak kecil yang telah di simpankan di dalam kedai. Dia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja kaunter "Dia ada dekat dalam sini, maaf yea Gopal. Aku buat begitu sebab nak jauhkan diri kau daripada Ying si kucing biru ni" Ying datang ke arah kotak itu dan lalu melihat tikus putih itu

"Dey! Apasal dia ada dekat sini lagi. Takut aku!" Menggigil tikus Gopal melihat kucing Ying yang begitu besar

"Aiyaaa.. jangan risaulah, aku tak kan makan kau punya tapi sudah menjadi sifat seekor kucing melihat seekor tikus yang begitu sedap sekali" Boboiboy turunkan kucing biru itu

"Aduh, kasihan korang semua bertukar menjadi binatang tapi mana Rizu?" Boboiboy mencari Rizu di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot terus tunjuk ke arah gazebo "Dia ada dekat situ?"

"Ha ah, dia jadi seekor anak beruang comel macam teddy bear" kata Ochobot "Tadi dia ada dekat sana, lepas tu hilang pulak"

"SAYALAH BERUANG PIZU!" Muncul beruang berwarna perang "Abang Boboiboy, kenapa tak jadi haiwan macam kita orang?" Boboiboy mendukung anak beruang comel itu

"Sebab abang tak kena tapi comel Rizu jadi anak beruang" Beruang itu terus peluk Boboiboy sebab suka sangat kena puji. Lalu dia terdengar jeritan itik sedang gelak macam orang gila. Boboiboy melihat anak itik itu ketawakan Fang yang masih lagi dalam bentuk badan arnab

"Landak bertukar haiwan apa-apa pun, tetap tak comel. Cuba tengok muka kau dekat cermin. Mana ada arnab bermasam muka" kata Lily

"Wei! Yang kau jadi anak itik apasal? Kau selalu fikirkan tentang abang aku ke?" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Entah-entah kau ada hati dekat abang aku dan kau hanya mempergunakan Boboiboy untuk menutup kesukaan kau terhadap abang aku! HAHAHAHAAHHAHAAA!" Lily rasa nak kibas-kibas muka arnab yang tak comel itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja kedua belah telinga Fang kena pegang oleh seseorang "WOI! SIAPA ANGKAT AKU NI!" Lily melihat siapa yang angkat Fang itu dan terus dia menggigil

"Kenapa arnab ni boleh bercakap?" Kaizo perhatikan arnab itu lama-lama. Arnab itu tersengih kepada abang dia "Pandai pula arnab ni buat muka sengih"

"Hehehehee... arnab tu adik abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

"Adik aku?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Macam mana dia boleh jadi arnab? Anak itik ni pula siapa? anak beruang tu siapa? Ada ke kucing berwarna biru? Apasal ada burung merpati dekat atas kepala kau?"

"Errrrr... cerita dia sebab Adudu nak buat jahat tapi Fang sudah musnahkan senjata Adudu tapi senjata tu akhirnya dapat tukarkan dia orang jadi haiwan pulak. Anak itik tu Lily" Kaizo menahan gelakan dia. Dari dulu Lily asyik panggil dia itik, sekarang ini Lily betul-betul jadi anak itik "Anak beruang yang tengah saya dukung ni ialah Rizu"

"Abang Paizo!" kata Rizu dengan muka ceria dia

"Kucing biru ni pula ialah Ying, burung dekat atas kepala saya ialah Yaya dan dalam kotak dekat kedai tu ialah Gopal. Dia jadi tikus putih"

"Abang tak nak ke pergi belasah si Adudu sebab tukarkan kita orang jadi haiwan" tanya Fang. Telinga dia masih lagi di pegang oleh Kaizo

"Aku sebagai abang yang baik. Esok sahaja aku akan pergi belasah Adudu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"ABANGGGGGG! Tak kan abang nak kita orang semua jadi haiwan pulak! Serius lah abang!" marah Fang kepada abangnya "Yelah, yelah.. abang boleh lah jadi abang yang garang, tegas, kejam, sadis, suka buli adik.. abang jadilah abang yang garang balik"

"Hmmm... betul ni?" Arnab itu angguk kepala sambil bersilang tangan "Baiklah. Korang semua tunggu di sini, sementara aku pergi ajar si kepala kotak dan robot badut dia tu"

"Yeahhh! terima kasih abang" Fang baru nak peluk abang dia tapi tangan dia pendek pula. Lalu Kaizo meletakkan adiknya di tepi anak itik "Berusahalah abang ku!" Fang siap angkat kedua belah tangan dia yang comel itu

"Adik aku ni sudah tak betul ke?" bisik Kaizo sambil meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan semua haiwan yang ada dekat situ. Rizu siap berlambai-lambai lagi. Kucing biru nampak anak itik dengan penuh menyelerakan. Lalu kucing biru itu kejar anak itik tersebut

"YINGGGG! JANGAN KEJAR LILY!" Boboiboy terpaksa mengejar kucing biru. Fang, Yaya dan Rizu melihat aksi kejar mengejar. Sementara Gopal pula sudah tertidur lena di dalam kotak itu

* * *

"Aduh.. dapat guna sekali aje, membazir betul!" Adudu menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di dinding markas kotak. Senjata yang berbentuk pistol itu sudah pun termusnah akibat terkena serangan Fang tadi tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahawa Fang sudah bertukar menjadi seekor arnab "Lepas tu aku malas nak beli apa-apa dah. Karang tak pasal-pasal, tak dapat nak guna langsung!"

"Ala encik bos.. bukannya selalu pun kita beli dari dia"

"Yelah.. tapi aku tak nak beli apa-apa lagi dah! Baik aku cipta sendiri! Lebih menjimatkan"

"Betul tu, lebih menjimatkan"

"Ha ah, betul kata Kapten Kaizo. Lebih menjimatkan..." Probe pusing ketepi dan terus terbang kebelakang Adudu "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo ada dekat sini?"

"Aku datang ke sini sebab aku nak kamu berdua pulihkan adik aku dan juga kawan-kawan adik aku!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya dan terus dia menghalakan pedang itu ke arah muka Adudu "Baik kamu berdua ikut kata aku. Kalau tidak, aku akan ajar kamu berdua"

"Ajar kita orang! Kapten Kaizo nak ajar apa? Matematik? Sains? Bahasa Melayu?" Probe siap bawa keluar buku latihan sekolah lagi "Encik bos kata saya ni kurang ilmu, jadi saya pun belilah buku-buku latihan ini untuk tambahkan ilmu tapi dia sendiri tak nak mengajar saya" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Adudu suruh Probe berhenti buat lawak tapi Probe teruskan lagi "Kapten Kaizo ajar saya matematik! Saya suka tengok nombor"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Adudu lari lintang pukang. Probe sudah lari terbang jauh tetapi buku latihan dia kena cantas oleh pedang tenaga Kaizo "Korang nak tengok aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal ke hah?"

"Tak nak Kapten Kaizo" kata Adudu. Dia duduk dekat dengan senjata yang telah pun musnah itu tetapi dia gunakan untuk mempertahankan diri dia "Kapten Kaizo jangan datang dekat, kalau tidak saya akan tembak Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo dan Adudu tidak tahu bahawa senjata itu masih lagi berfungsi walaupun sudah di musnahkan. Adudu bergetar-getar memegang senjata itu. Kaizo makin lama makin dekat dengan Adudu "Saya.. saya..." Adudu menjadi semakin cemas dan lalu dia tertekan senjata seperti pistol itu. Dia tertembak ke arah Kaizo dan terus Kaizo bertukar menjadi singa yang garang

"APA YANG KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT DIRI AKU NI!" Adudu pengsan sebab melihat singa yang garang itu "Pengsan pulak kau ni"

"Kapten Kaizo jangan makan encik bos saya.. dia ni tak sedap" Probe terbang ke tepi encik bos dia dan lalu kibas-kibas encik bosnya supaya bangun. Kaizo melihat Probe dan terus dia mengejar Probe di sekeliling markas kotak itu. Habis musnah segala barang di dalam markas kotak itu akibat singa garang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Nampaknya Kaizo terpaksa mencari lain untuk pulihkan diri dia, adik dia dan juga kawan-kawan adik dia. Senjata tadi itu sudah menjadi musnah teruk akibat dia mengamuk tadi

* * *

Ying sudah kembali tenang apabila dia diberikan minuman susu. Lily pula asyik belai-belaikan kepala dia dekat kaki Boboiboy. Suka pula dia menjadi anak itik. Fang duduk di atas meja kaunter sambil makan lobak merah dia. Rizu pula sedang bermain-main mengejar burung merpati putih di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba dan Gopal masih lagi tidur "Wei Boboiboy, kau ada lobak merah lagi tak?" tanya Fang yang baru sahaja habis makan lobak merah

"Ini sudah masuk kali ke 7 kau makan lobak merah" kata Boboiboy

"Aku lapar lagi lah" Boboiboy mengambil lobak merah di dalam beg plastik dan terus dia berikan kepada arnab yang sentiasa muka masam itu. Lobak merah itu baru sahaja dia beli tadi. Tok Aba dan Ochobot rasa kasihan melihat Boboiboy kerana terpaksa menjaga kawan-kawan dia yang telah pun bertukar menjadi binatang

"RIZUUU! JANGAN GIGIT AKAK!" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu hampir nak gigit Yaya yang sedang berterbangan itu. Boboiboy cepat-cepat pergi selamatkan Yaya. Kaki Boboiboy terkena tendang Lily dan lalu dia bergolek-golek jatuh

"Aduh.. sakit kepala aku" kata Lily

"Alamak! Maaf Lily.. saya tak sengaja" kata Boboiboy. Dia terpaksa mendukung Rizu dan mengangkat Lily "Kejab lagi abang Kaizo balik, dia mesti dapat pulihkan korang semua"

"Ala, Lily baru nak bermanja-manja dengan Boboiboy sebagai anak itik" kata Lily

"Heheheheee..." Boboiboy tersengih. Lalu dia meletak Lily di sebelah Fang yang masih lagi tengah makan itu "Nanti korang dah pulih.. takdelah buat masalah lagi kan"

"Tapi abang Boboiboy.. kita ada masalah baru"

"Masalah apa Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy. Lily dan Fang sudah mulai cuak. Begitu juga dengan Ochobot dan Tok Aba. Fang tunjuk di belakang Boboiboy dan lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat singa garang di belakangnya

"SI-SINGA!" Boboiboy hampir nak pengsan. Lily sudah pun pengsan. Ying rasa suka pula melihat singa itu "Ma-macam ma-mana.. singa.. bo-boleh... terlepas ni?" kata Boboiboy dengan perasaan takut dia

"PANGGGGGG!" Baru mereka tahu, singa itu adalah Kapten Kaizo

"Abang?" Lobak merah terjatuh dari tangan Fang. Dia menahan gelakan dia. Fang menarik telinga dia yang panjang itu dan terus ketawa terbahak-bahak "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ABANG AKU JADI SINGA!" Kaizo datang dekat ke arah adiknya yang masih lagi ketawa itu. Lily bangun dari pengsan dan terus pengsan balik sebab singa itu betul-betul ada di depan mata dia

"Wah! Abang Paizo jadi singa lah!" Rizu siap bertepuk tangan sekali

"Macam mana abang boleh jadi singa? Kata nak pulihkan kita orang, tak pasal-pasal jadi singa pula" Kaizo tunggu muka garang dia kepada adiknya. Fang boleh nampak gigi taring abang dia "Hehehe... maaf, maaf.. adik bergurau aje"

"Tak boleh ke abang jadi singa?"

"Bo-boleh.." Dalam hati Fang berharap sangat abang dia bertukar menjadi haiwan lain seperti katak ke, semut ke, rama-rama ke, tak pun tupai ke. Ini tidak, singa juga dia pergi bertukar "Memang sesuai sangat dengan sikap abang yang garang tu" tersengih Fang

"Bagus" kata Kaizo "Boboiboy, sekarang aku mahu kau pergi cari jalan untuk pulihkan kita semua"

"Saya?"

"Sebab kamu seorang sahaja yang tidak bertukar menjadi haiwan. Jadi harapan semuanya terletak di tangan kau sahaja sekarang ini" kata Kaizo sambil mundar mandir di depan kedai Tok Aba. Pelanggan yang baru datang pun terus lari sebab nampak singa "Jadi kau perlu berhati-hati. Jangan bertukar menjadi binatang pula"

"Ala, kalau Boboiboy bertukar menjadi binatang pun.. kita panggil lah Faye ke, Bella ke.. tak pun kak Lynna ke untuk tolong kita orang" Fang menyampuk sambil sambung balik makan lobak merah dia

"Faye balik ke planet dia sekejab dan aku tak kenal sangat si Bella tu dan Lynna pula tengah sibuk dengan hal dia. Jadi aku tak nak menyusahkan dia"

"Hmmm.. yelah abang" Fang sambung makan. Lalu Gopal bangun dari tidur dia dan terkejut melihat seekor singa bermundar mandir di depan kedai Tok Aba. Dia pengsan di dalam kotak itu. Lily pula sudah sedarkan diri dan dia tidak pengsan balik. Yaya hinggap di atas topi oren Boboiboy. Ying sudah pun tidur sebab kekenyangan minum air susu tadi

"Abang Kaizo nak suruh saya pergi ke markas kotak ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Bukan! AKU NAK KAU CARI JALAN UNTUK PULIHKAN KITA ORANG SEMUA! MESTI ADA ORANG YANG DAPAT MEMBANTU KITA!" takut pula Boboiboy melihat singa garang di situ

"Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna.. kak Lynna.. kak Lynna" bisik Fang sambil makan lobak merah dia "KAN ADIK DAH CAKAP TADI! PANGGIL KAK LYNNA SAHAJA!" Kaizo mengaung di depan muka adiknya. Terus Fang pengsan di atas kaunter meja itu. Lily berkibas kepak dia sebab terlampau teruja sangat tengok Kaizo mengaung tadi

"Pizu tahu!" Rizu menolak-nolak badan Boboiboy supaya dia diturunkan. Boboiboy turunkan Rizu "Kakak Emmy mungkin dapat tolong kita semua! Hari itu dia dapat pulihkan haiwan-haiwan yang bercakap"

"Ha ah lah! Betul kata Rizu" kata Yaya

"Kalau macam tu, kita terus pergi berjumpa dia sekarang juga" kata Kaizo

* * *

Kaizo rasa sangat menjengkelkan kerana di belakang dia ada terdapat tiga binatang yang bayangkan diri dia adalah seekor kuda. Adik dia si arnab. Dia baru sahaja bangun dari pengsan. Lily si itik yang asyik nyanyi lagu anak itik Kaizo dan juga Rizu. Kuku tajam dia asyik tercakar badan Kaizo sahaja. Selamat dia tidak mengamuk. Yaya terbang sahaja dan Ying pula, berjalan bersendiri di belakang Kaizo. Boboiboy terpaksa pegang kotak yang berisikan Gopal. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya lari dan rasa pelik apabila melihat Boboiboy berjalan-jalan bersama haiwan tapi yang paling pelik sekali, haiwan-haiwan itu semuanya boleh bercakap

"Abang! Laju lah sikit jalan!" Fang ketuk kepala abang dia dengan lobak merah. Kaizo terpaksa bersabar, dia menahan kemarahan dia. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh mengamuk di situ, kalau tidak nanti ada orang menelefon zoo pula

"Abang tengah jalan cepatlah ni! KAU BOLEH TAK SABAR!"

"Wei Fang, jangan buat abang kau marah boleh tak?" marah Boboiboy

"Yelah.. yelah.. aku duduk dediam lah" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Muka abang Fang tak comel.. hehehehe" ketawa Rizu. Lily pun ikut sekali ketawa "Kalau abang Fang senyum mesti comel!" Terus Fang senyum kepada Rizu

"Comel tak?"

"Tak" Lily tukang jawab. Lalu Fang ketuk-ketuk anak itik itu dengan lobak merah dia "UWAAAAAA! SI ARNAB KETUK LILY!" Kaizo menahan kesabaran dia. Boboiboy tahu Kaizo sedikit lagi nak mengamuk

"Sudahlah tu, janganlah buat abang Kaizo mengamuk. Kau ni Fang, nak abang kau masuk ke dalam sangkar zoo ke? atau kau nak lihat semuanya masuk dalam sangkar zoo" Fang duduk dediam sambil makan lobak merah dia "Baru kau takut. Buat lagi sekali, aku hantar kau dekat tempat lain"

"Hantarlah! Itu pun kalau abang aku bagi"

"Kau jangan nak cabar aku pula" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Karang aku suruh kau jadi haiwan peliharaan orang lain"

"Cheh, sanggup pulak abang aku nak buat begitu" bisik Fang. Lily ketawa secara perlahan. Setelah sampai di rumah Emmy, mereka nampak Emmy sedang bermain dengan buih di luar kawasan rumahnya. Emmy meniup buih itu dah terus buih itu bertukar menjadi bentuk-betuk yang menarik. Rizu bertepuk tangan sebab terlampau teruja

"Emmy!"

"Eh! Abang Boboiboy!" Emmy terkejut dengan kehadiran Boboiboy dan juga haiwan lain "Abang Boboiboy datang ke sini kenapa? Apasal semua haiwan tu ikut abang Boboiboy?"

"Hehehe.. ceritanya panjang tapi Emmy kena bantu abang untuk pulihkan kawan-kawan abang"

"Pulihkan dia orang?" Emmy tidak faham dengan maksud Boboiboy tadi. Lalu dia nampak seekor arnab melompat keluar dari belakang singa. Dia melompat-lompat ke arah Emmy "Apasal arnab ni tak comel sangat. Muka masam sahaja"

"Wei! Aku comel lah!"

"EH! Bukan ke Emmy sudah pulihkan semua haiwan dekat Pulau Rintis ni"

"Memang sudah pulihkan pun tapi ini semua kerja si Adudu tak guna tu!" Fang bersilang tangan dan terus buat muka masam

"Yolah, dia yang buat kita semua jadi haiwan kecuali Boboiboy" kata kucing biru yang bernama Ying "Boleh tak Emmy pulihkan kita semua?"

"Hmmm... boleh boleh! Tunggu sekejab ok" Emmy terus masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Fang tidak sabar untuk menjadi diri dia sendiri. Dia cukup rimas dengan telinga arnab yang panjang itu. Kaizo duduk di halaman rumah itu sambil melihat anak itik berpusing-pusing sambil nyanyi lagu anak itik Kaizo. Rizu suka pula melihat anak itik itu sebab terlampau comel sangat. Gopal tidak sabar untuk kembali kepada diri dia sebab dia tidak sabar untuk makan. Emmy telah pun keluar dari rumahnya dengan satu botol air dan juga satu pinggan. Dia letak pinggan itu di atas tanah dan lalu tuang air di dalam pinggan tersebut

"Korang semua minum air ini!" Kaizo yang paling besar sekali. Dia minum terlebih dahulu dan dengan serta merta, dia terus bertukar menjadi diri dia yang asal. Kaizo berasa sangat lega. Lalu dia mengangkat adiknya si arnab dan terus pulang

"ABANGGGGG! APASAL ABANG TAK BAGI ADIK MINUM!" Yang lain rasa hairan dengan tindakan Kaizo tadi. Lily abaikan sahaja, dia terus minum air tersebut dan terus kembali menjadi Lily. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu turut minum air tersebut tapi paling kasihan ialah Fang. Dia masih lagi arnab

"Daripada kau jadi diri kau balik, baik kau jadi arnab. Esok-esok bolehlah kau jadi diri kau balik"

"Abang memang saja nak buli adik kan!" Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala arnab itu dan terus Fang diam "Diam pun kau. Nanti abang bagi kau lobak merah banyak-banyak"

"Hmmm.. yelah... bagitahu kak Lynna sebab abang buli adik"

"Bagitahulah. Apa abang kisah" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil tarik telinga panjang dia

"Kasihan kau Fang" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala

"ABANG PAIZO! PIZU NAK MAIN DENGAN ABANG FANG!" Rizu mengejar Kaizo dan pada hari itu juga, Fang terpaksa melayan Rizu sebagai seekor arnab. Dari siang sehingga ke malam, muka dia asyik masam sahaja. Keesokannya, baru Fang menjadi diri dia yang sebenarnya

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke k.o? xD entahlah... hopefully korang enjoy**

 **sesi membalas review! YEAH!**

 **Azuki5991 - Putera Fang tu tak kan datang balik xD dia dah mampus pun**

 **AN4 - Hehehe.. author akan berusaha lagi dan akan meneruskan menulis!**

 **Lavender - Terima kasih Lavender :D kalau ada idea lagi, jangan malu-malu nak berikan yea xD hehehehee~**

 **miss blank - miss blank yang sentiasa blur xD hehehee.. terima kasih kerana selalu sokong author!**

 **Fangcool - hah? xD peringkat apakah itu?**

 **LizzNP - Author dah buatkan khas untuk Lizz xD tapi Fang bertukar menjadi arnab.. author tengah bayangkan Fang jadi arnab macam movie The Secret Life of Pets :P snowball xD si arnab gila**

 **adhadeva kirana - geram sangat ke dengan chapter 12 tu? xD heheheee... jangan geram sangat ok**

 **Lala - nanti author akan sebutkan :3**

 **Lily - sebenarnya kan.. author nampak Lily macam Lily dan mister mimpi tu macam Kaizo yang masih lagi tak puas hati dengan Lily dalam fanfic author ni xD tak tahu kenapa author terbayangkan begitu.. jangan marah Lily! and I MISS YOU SO MUCH! (peluk Lily puas-puas) nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan bawa Rizu ok! and thank you sebab belasahkan Fang untuk author T_T entah bila dia akan muncul.. tapi mengikut firasat author yang tak berapa nak betul sangat, Fang akan muncul apabila Boboiboy dalam masalah.. dan lalu Fang muncul untuk selamatkan keadaan! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! oh yea, Lily mesti tengah banyakkan anak-anak itik itu Kaizo kan xD heheheheee...**

 **Mister mimpi - hi mister mimpi ku~ how are you? Macam mana mister mimpi tahu Lynz tak berapa nak sihat sangat? xD hehehe.. Lynz akan sentiasa be positive dan tak kan stress! thank you for your kind words :3 and pasal si pang tu, rasa macam nak aje cekik dia... UWAAAA! Bila Fang nak muncul (peluk bantal sambil nangis)**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	14. Memori Kawan dan Abang

**Welcome back my fellow readers ku yang comel.. hehehheeee... hari ini author tengah rasa geram dengan si Fang**

 **Rasa nak sekeh, nak tonyoh tonyoh kepala dia tu..**

 **anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much! and thank you also for your kind words**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Memori Kawan dan Abang

"Aku rasa, aku memang tak layak sebagai adik dia" Itulah kata-kata Fang sebelum dia pergi menyembunyikan diri di tempat lain. Boboiboy rasa risau pula dengan kawan dia yang sudah terlampau lama sembunyikan diri. Dia menghubungi Faye jika Fang ada bersama atuk dan nenek dia, tapi Faye kata Fang tiada di situ. Dia juga ada pergi ke rumah Rizu jika Fang ada di situ tetapi kawan dia tiada di situ juga. Dia ada pergi bertanya kepada Lahap kalau Fang ada di kapal angkasa tetapi Lahap jawab, Fang tiada di situ dan akhirnya, dia menghubungi Lynna jika Fang ada bersamanya tetapi Fang tiada di situ juga. Dia telah beberapa kali cuba untuk menghubungi Fang tetapi gagal. Jam kuasa Fang tidak dapat dikesan atau dihubungi. Dia menjadi semakin risau. Dia juga tidak tahu apa kisah yang berlaku di antara Fang dan Kaizo. Lalu dia pergi ke rumah kawan baik dia untuk bertanya sendiri dengan abang kawan baik dia iaitu Kaizo. Setelah sampai di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah itu untuk beberapa kali dan akhirnya Kaizo membuka pintu tersebut

"Kau cari Pang ke? Dia tiada di sini" kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia "Budak tu memang menyusahkan aku sahaja"

"Err.. apa dia buat, abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy. Kaizo menjemput Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan dapati rumah itu bersepah seperti ada puting beliung lalu di dalam rumah tersebut "Apa terjadi ni?"

"Kau nak tahu apa yang terjadi. Si Pang tu memang saja nak naikkan kemarahan aku. Dia ambik cincin kepunyaan ibu kami dan lepas tu dia pergi hilangkan" kata Kaizo sambil susun barang-barang di ruang tamu itu "Aku tahu dia ingin menyimpan barang-barang kepunyaan ibu kami tapi yang dia pergi hilangkan cincin itu kenapa? Cincin itu adalah pemberian ayah kepada ibu kami. Entah mana dia pergi hilangkan, aku sendiri pun tak tahu. Sudahlah dia ambik barang orang sesuka hati dia sahaja. Apa nak jadi dengan budak tu" membebel Kaizo lagi. Boboiboy hanya senyap sahaja "Nak kata nakal, dia memang sudah nakal pun. Nak katakan manja, dia memang suka sangat bermanja dengan aku. Nak kata rajin, memang terlebih rajin budak tu"

"Abang Kaizo janganlah marah sangat. Dia tak sengaja hilangkan cincin tu" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi melihat Kaizo mengemas ruang tamu

"Sengaja ke tak sengaja ke, kenapa perlu ambik cincin tu? Dia sudah ada loket kepunyaan ibu kami, kenapa dia perlu nak cincin itu sekali? Cincin itu nenek yang berikan kepada aku, supaya aku dapat menjaga cincin kepunyaan ibu dengan baik. Dia amanahkan aku untuk menjaganya" Kaizo rebahkan diri dia di atas sofa sambil menghela nafas "Kalau kau jumpa dia, suruh dia pulang ke rumah kerana aku ingin bercakap dengan dia"

"Tapi masalahnya, saya sendiri tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Saya sudah tanya semua orang tapi sorang pun tak tahu"

"Hmm.. lari dari rumah lah tu" kata Kaizo "Dia mesti lari ke rumah atuk dan nenek aku, ataupun dia lari ke Kuala Lumpur untuk mengadu kepada kakak kesayangan dia tu"

"Maaf abang Kaizo. Saya sudah pun bertanya kepada Faye dan kak Lynna. Mereka sendiri jawab yang Fang tiada dengan mereka" Kaizo berasa pelik, kemana adik dia pergi? Jangan-jangan dekat kubur ibubapa mereka, fikir Kaizo

"Mungkin dia ada di situ" kata Kaizo seorang diri

"Dekat mana tu?" tanya Boboiboy. Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Dia terus pergi menghubungi Lahap tetapi jam kuasa dia berbunyi. Kaizo rasa hairan, siapa yang menghubungi dia? Lalu dia menjawab panggilan itu. Hologram Yaya dan Ying terpacar di jam kuasa Kaizo

"Kenapa?"

"Kapten Kaizo, cepat datang ke sini! Ada sesuatu terjadi dekat Fang" kata Yaya

"Bagi lokasi kamu dengan segera" Yaya terus hantar lokasi dia kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih" Kaizo menutup hologram tersebut. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus pergi ke lokasi tersebut bersama dengan Boboiboy. Hati dia berasa berdebar-debar kerana suara Yaya tadi kelihatan sungguh cemas. Dia tidak fikirkan tentang benda lain, dia hanya fikirkan tentang adik dia sahaja. Adakah dia selamat? Ada musuh cuba menyerang adik dia atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang terjadi terhadap adiknya. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan benda yang bukan-bukan tetapi fikirkannya tetap bermain-main dengan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo jangan risau sangat. Saya pasti Fang akan ok" Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Mereka teruskan sahaja pergi ke lokasi tersebut. Sampai sahaja di hujung pantai, tempat yang paling sunyi dan paling jarang orang nak datang ke situ. Kaizo ternampak adik dia sedang duduk di atas pasir pantai sambil memeluk lutut kakinya

"Pang?" Kaizo pergi ke arah adiknya "Pang, kenapa dengan kau?" Dia ternampak kesan darah di bahagian tepi kepala adiknya. Lalu dia mengusik darah itu dan terus membuatkan Fang terkejut

"Jangan sentuh Pang... Pang buat salah, Pang buat salah dekat abang.. jangan marah Pang" Fang melihat abangnya dengan wajah ketakutan dia. Dia undurkan diri dia untuk jauhkan dirinya daripada abang dia. Air mata Fang mengalir keluar kerana ketakutan

"Pang, kenapa dengan kau?" kata Kaizo yang sudah mulai rasa cemas

"Abang marah Pang.. Pang suka buat masalah dengan abang. Pang tak layak jadi adik kepada abang" Fang sudah tidak menjadi tentu arah. Dia seperti bukan diri dia yang sebenarnya. Kaizo cuba dekati adiknya lagi tetapi semakin dia dekat, semakin takut Fang rasa. Dia undur diri sedikit demi sedikit dan lalu dia bangun dan terus dia larikan diri dia

"PANGGGG!" Fang tidak berhenti atau menoleh kebelakang. Dia hanya berlari sekilat pantas untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada abang dia "Pang, kenapa dengan kau?" bisik Kaizo. Dia rasa menyesal kerana memarahi adik dia tadi dan sekarang, dia terpaksa tanggung kesalahan dia "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kaizo kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Tadi sebenarnya kami jalan-jalan ke sini. Lepas tu kami ternampak Fang sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Saya rasa darah itu sebab kepala dia terhantuk dengan sesuatu. Kami sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi lepas sahaja dia terjaga, dia terus jadi begitu. Senyap dan jadi ketakutan. Dia asyik panggil diri dia Pang" kata Ying

"Tak kan dia lupa ingatan lagi" kata Boboiboy

"Aku tidak pasti tapi aku kena cari adik aku. Dengan keadaan dia tidak begitu stabil, aku kena cari dia sebelum sesuatu yang lebih teruk terjadi" Kaizo mengikut jalan yang Fang lari tadi tetapi sesuatu telah menghalang Kaizo untuk bergerak dari situ. Dia sentuh sesuatu yang lutsinar di depannya dan terus dia terpelanting kebelakang

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Menjerit Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy. Yaya terbang ke atas tetapi nasib dia juga sama seperti Kaizo tadi. Mereka semua terperangkap di dalam sebuah kubah. Dinding lutsinar berubah warna kepada warna merah

Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia untuk musnahkan dinding tenaga itu tetapi gagal kerana ianya terlampau kuat sangat dan tidak mudah di musnahkan "SIAPA YANG BERANI PERANGKAP KAMI DI SINI?" Tanya Kaizo dengan suara garang dia

Muncul seorang perempuan berambut kerinting dengan baju dia penuh dengan perhiasan kerang laut. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berempat tapi paling mengejutkan apabila dia berjaya menangkap Fang. Dia sedang terapung-apung di tepi perempuan muda itu tetapi dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri

"PANG!"

"FANG!"

"Oh, itu nama dia" kata perempuan itu "Sebelum itu, baik aku memperkenalkan diri aku kepada kamu semua. Aku adalah seorang sihir yang dapat berikan sumpahan kepada adik kau yang bernama Fang ni"

"Sumpahan? KAU NAK BERIKAN SUMPAHAN APA DEKAT ADIK AKU?"

"Sumpahan permainan untuk kamu lepaskan diri kamu. Dia akan menjadi pemainnya dan dia hanya dapat lepaskan kamu satu per satu tapi bukan kamu berempat sahaja akan menjadi mangsa dalam permainan ini" Perempuan itu terus menghayunkan tangannya dan terus muncul Gopal, Lily, Rizu dan Bella di dalam perangkap itu. Mereka terkejut kerana diri mereka berada di tempat lain. Mulut Gopal ternganga besar kerana tiba-tiba sahaja diri dia ada dekat situ. Dia baru sahaja nak makan burger, sudah burger dia hilang dari dia. Rizu pula ternampak abang kesayangan dia tidak sedarkan diri

"ABANG FANGGGGG!" Rizu berlari dan terkena dinding tenaga dia dan dia juga seperti Kaizo tadi, dia terpelanting dan Kaizo sempat sambut dia sebelum dia terjatuh di atas pasir. Lily dan Bella rasa sangat teruja kerana menjadi mangsa orang jahat. Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia apabila Lily dan Bella melompat-lompat kegembiraan

"Suka pulak dia orang ni" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"BAIK KAU LEPASKAN ADIK AKU!"

"Aku boleh lepaskan dia tapi boleh ke dia ingat kamu semua dengan ingatan dia yang tidak begitu stabil" Perempuan muda tergelak sinis "MARI KITA MULAKAN PERMA-" Sebuah bebola api lalu lintas di depan mata perempuan itu "SIAPA YANG BERANI SERANG AKU?" Perempuan itu melihat ke langit dan nampak Lynna sedang terapung-apung di udara dengan muka marah dia "KAU!"

"Kau ingat kau dapat mempergunakan mereka dengan permainan kau!"

"Woahhhh! Dasyatnya kak Lynna" Lily bertepuk tangan kerana sangat teruja melihat kemarahan Lynna

"Kau ni betul-betul pengacau!" Lalu perempuan itu memetik jarinya dan terus dia hilang bersama dengan orang-orang tebusan dia iaitu Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Lily dan Bella "Carilah mereka kalau dapat.. hahahahahaaa!" kata suara perempuan itu. Fang terjatuh di atas pasir pantai dan Lynna cepat-cepat mendarat di sebelah Fang

"Fang.. bangun.. Fang..." Lynna gerak-gerakan tubuh badan Fang tetapi Fang tidak berganjat "Fang.. bangun.. ni kak Lynna, akak perlukan Fang untuk mencari kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang.. bangun Fang" Lynna cuba kejutkan tetapi Fang masih lagi tidak bangun. Dia ternampak kesan darah di bahagian tepi kepala Fang "Nampaknya aku perlu berikan rawatan kepada Fang"

* * *

Fang membuka mata dia secara perlahan-lahan. Dia ternampak seseorang sedang melihat dan memanggil diri dia "Fang.. Fang.. Fang ok ke?" Fang tidak begitu nampak siapakah orang yang memanggil nama dia. Penglihatan dia masih samar-samar "Fang.. kamu ok ke?" Fang berkelip-kelipkan mata dia dan akhirnya dia nampak muka seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kepada diri dia

"Jangan dekat dengan Pang" Fang cuba larikan diri dia daripada Lynna "Pang... Pang tak kenal siapa awak"

"Fang? Kenapa dengan Fang?" Lynna cuba untuk mengusik Fang tetapi Fang nampak begitu takut sekali "Fang, ini kak Lynna. Fang ingat tak?" Fang menggelengkan kepala dia dengan perasaan takut

"Siapa kak Lynna?"

"Fang, mari dekat akak" Tetapi Fang gelengkan kepala dia kerana takut sangat. Dia duduk di tepi sofa rumah dia sambil memeluk kaki dia. Lynna datang dekat tetapi perasaan Fang menjadi lebih takut "Fang, akak cuma ingin pulihkan memori Fang sahaja"

"Jangan sentuh Pang.. Pang tak nak.. Pang takut"

"Sedikit sahaja Fang. Kalau Fang takut, macam mana Fang nak selamatkan kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang"

"Abang? Mana abang? Adik buat salah dengan abang.. Pang takut abang marah Pang" Fang hayunkan badan dia ke depan ke belakang ke depan ke belakang sambil memeluk kaki dia lagi. Mata dia berliar-liar pandang ke sana sini "Pang tak nak kena marah dengan abang.. adik sayangkan abang tapi abang marahkan adik"

"Kenapa abang marahkan adik?" Lynna mahu sahaja membelai kepala Fang tetapi melihatkan keadaan Fang tidak menentu, dia simpan tangan dia kepada diri dia "Apa Fang buat dekat abang?"

"Pang takut.. Pang takut.." Fang menangis di situ "Pang takut... Pang takut abang akan marah Pang lagi"

"Hmmm... Fang tak nak akak betulkan memory Fang?"

"Pang takut" Lynna rasa kasihan melihat keadaan Fang tapi dia mesti cuba. Dia tidak mahu melihat Fang dalam keadaan tidak menentu seperti orang tiada arah. Dia akan bantu Fang, dia akan pulihkan ingatan Fang walaupun dia terpaksa pujuk Fang. Lynna cuba dekati Fang lagi sekali tetapi perasaan Fang menjadi debar-debar kerana takut "Jangan dekat dengan Pang.. jangan dekat dengan Pang... JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN PANG!"

"Sedikit sahaja Fang. Akak janji ia tidak menyakitkan Fang.. sedikit sahaja ok" Tangan Lynna semakin lama semakin dekat dengan kepala Fang "Fang sabar ok" Fang gelengkan kepala dan lalu dia menolak Lynna dan dia terjatuh dari sofa itu. Lynna terpaksa bersabar tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah

"JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN PANG!" Fang menangis di atas sofa itu "Adik nak abang.. adik nak abang.. adik nak abang" Fang menangis teresak-esak. Lynna duduk di atas sofa itu tetapi jauh sedikit dari Fang

"Fang dengar cakap akak ok" Fang melihat Lynna sedikit dengan mata dia yang penuh dengan air mata "Kalau Fang nak abang, memory Fang kena dipulihkan dulu. Kalau tidak, macam mana Fang nak selamatkan abang"

"Pang nak abang"

"Yea, akak tahu tapi Fang kenalah dengar cakap akak. Akak akan bantu Fang" Lynna tidak tahu samada dia perlu sentuh Fang ataupun tidak. Dia takut kalau Fang bertindak ganas lagi selepas ini "Fang, mari dekat akak" Fang gelengkan kepala. Lynna sudah tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Dia tidak dapat mengawal air mata dia yang mengalir keluar

"Pang nak abang tapi Pang takut abang akan marah Pang"

"Tak, abang tak kan marah Fang. Akak tahu abang akan faham sebab abang sentiasa sayangkan Fang"

"Be-betul ke?"

"Betul" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada Fang "Dia selalu cakap dekat akak yang dia sayangkan Fang. Dia tak nak kehilangan Fang tapi kadang-kadang dia menyesal kerana suka sangat seksa Fang"

"Abang memang suka seksa dan buli Pang tapi Pang tak pernah rasa benci dengan abang" Fang makin lama makin tenang. Lynna memujuk dia lagi supaya Fang rasa selesa dengan dia "Abang sayangkan Pang.. Pang pun sayangkan abang"

"Betul tu Fang" Lynna usik sedikit tangan Fang tetapi kali ini, dia tidak mengelak atau menolak Lynna. Dia sudah kembali tenang "Jadi Fang kena bantu abang kali ini. Abang Fang dalam bahaya, sama juga dengan kawan-kawan Fang"

"Abang dalam bahaya?"

"Yea Fang" Lynna sentuh kepala Fang "Akak akan bantu Fang untuk dapatkan dia balik" Fang melihat Lynna dengan penuh kepercayaan dia. Lynna senyum dan lalu dia pejamkan mata dia. Lalu satu pancaran cahaya menyala di tangan Lynna. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan Fang kembali pulih. Mata Fang berkebil-kebil melihat cahaya di sekeliling dia dan Lynna. Cahaya itu makin lama makin berkurangan dan ingatan Fang semakin pulih. Lynna tersenyum sedikit dan dia membuka matanya. Dia nampak Fang sedang senyum kepada diri dia "Apa yang Fang ingat?"

"Fang ingat Fang ada buat salah dekat abang" kata Fang dengan suara sedih dia "Fang hilangkan cincin kepunyaan ibu. Sepatutnya Fang beritahu abang tapi Fang tak buat" Tangan Lynna terus memeluk Fang

"Selamat kembali Fang" kata Lynna dengan nada yang perlahan "Akak tahu abang tengah marahkan Fang tapi akak tak rasa abang akan marah Fang selama-lamanya tapi lain kali Fang jangan ambik barang abang tanpa pengetahuan dia"

"Kak Lynna, macam mana kita nak selamat abang dan yang lain-lain?" Lynna lepaskan pelukan dia. Fang boleh nampak mata kemerahan Lynna kerana dia juga turut menangis tadi. Lynna mengelap air mata dia yang masih lagi mengalir "Kak Lynna ok ke?"

"Akak ok. Jangan risau tentang akak. Sekarang kita fikirkan macam mana nak selamatkan mereka"

"Kau tidak perlu fikirkan lagi" Lynna dan Fang melihat sekeliling mereka menjadi gelap gelita "Berani kau pulihkan ingatan dia tapi takpe, aku tukar percaturan permainan kita" Lynna dan Fang mencari dari mana suara itu datang tetapi semuanya hanyalah kegelapan sahaja

"APA YANG KAU NAK HAH?" Marah Lynna kepada suara perempuan itu

"MANA ABANG AKU?"

"Abang kau? Abang kau selamat cuma..." Sekeliling Fang dan Lynna berubah dan kini mereka berada di dalam sebuah penjara. Lynna cuba gunakan kuasa dia untuk meletupkan besi penjara itu tetapi tidak berjaya "Cubalah sebanyak kali pun tapi kau tak kan dapat keluar dari situ"

"Kau ingat aku akan mengalah" kata Lynna dengan nada marah. Fang boleh lihat wajah kemarahan Lynna yang belum dia pernah lihat lagi. Lalu dia keluarkan kuasa api dia untuk hancurkan penjara besi itu. Dia lontarkan kuasa apinya tetapi penjara itu menyerap kuasa api Lynna "Tiada kesan" bisik Lynna

"Kan aku sudah cakap tadi. Kuasa kau tak kan berkesan" kata suara perempuan itu lagi

"Kak Lynna ketepi, biar Fang pula cuba kali ini. SERANGAN BAYANG!" Tetapi penjara besi itu menyerap kuasa bayang Fang "Tiada kesan juga!"

"Hahahahaaa.. itulah, degil lagi. Aku sudah cakap tiada apa yang dapat melepaskan korang keluarkan daripada penjara itu" Perempuan itu munculkan diri "Oh yea, maaf sebab aku belum memperkenalkan diri aku. Aku adalah Lady Silene, kuasa aku dapat mengumpul kesemua memory termasuklah memory abang kau dan kawan-kawan kau juga" Tangan dia seperti melontarkan sesuatu ke atas dan terus muncul 8 bola yang bercahaya putih di atas dia. Bola-bola itu terapung di atas dia

"Jadi kau mengambil memory mereka semua?" tanya Lynna

"Tepat sekali. Untuk keluarkan diri kau dari penjara itu, kamu perlu main permainan ini sahaja. Begitu mudah sahajakan" Lady Silene ketawa di situ. Lalu dia memetik jari dia dan muncul lapan orang yang Fang kenali. Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Lily dan Bella. Semuanya muncul di belakang Lady Silene. Mereka telah di masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak lutsinar. Mereka seperti tidak mengenali satu sama lain

"ABANGGG! ABANGGGG!" Tetapi Kaizo tidak dengar jeritan adiknya "ABANGGG! INI ADIK!"

"Maaf Fang, abang kau nampaknya sudah tidak mengenali diri kau.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"AKU TAK KAN MAAFKAN KAU! LEPASKAN AKU DARI SINI!" Fang seperti mahu mengamuk di dalam penjara itu tetapi Lynna pegang kedua bahu Fang supaya dia tidak bertindak ganas

"Bertenang Fang" kata Lynna "Kita tak kan dapat keluar dari sini kalau Fang mengamuk"

"Habis tu, kak Lynna nak kita duduk diam sahaja.. ITU YANG KAK LYNNA MAHUKAN!" Fang menolak pegangan Lynna di bahu dia "Fang akan ajar perempuan tak guna tu! Jaga dia!"

"Tapi apa yang katakan oleh kak Lynna tadi memang betul. Kau mengamuk pun, tiada gunanya kerana permainan ini perlukan ikatan persahabatan antara kau dan kawan-kawan kau. Oh yea, dan juga dengan abang kau. Aku nak tengok, adakah benar kau dapat pulihkan ingatan mereka?" Perempuan itu tergelak sinis

"MACAM MANA AKU NAK PULIHKAN INGATAN MEREKA KALAU KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL MEMORY MEREKA SEMUA!"

"Fang" Lynna panggil Fang secara lembut "Fang boleh pulihkan ingatan mereka. Ini hanyalah permainan dia sahaja, Fang kena yakin dengan diri Fang. Percaya kepada diri Fang yang Fang boleh buat. Fang jangan benarkan kemarahan Fang mengawal diri Fang"

"Tapi kak Lynna.."

"Tiada tapi tapi Fang.. ikatan persahabatan dan adik beradik Fang adalah lebih kuat daripada perempuan itu. Ingatankan mereka dan jangan mudah putus asa" Lynna berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Fang. Dia yakin dengan diri Fang. Dia yakin Fang dapat lepaskan mereka semua dari sini

"Hmmm.. kau ni menyibuk sahaja. Permainan ini perlukan seorang sahaja pemain" Lady Silene memetik jarinya dan lalu Lynna rebah ke atas lantai penjara itu

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang melutut di depan Lynna "Kak Lynna bangun, Fang perlukan kak Lynna"

"Dia tak kan bangun selagi permainan ini belum mula dan belum tamat. Jangan risau, dia hanya tidur sahaja dan mimpi akan menjadi peneman dia" Fang menggenggam tangannya "Kau marah? Bagus bagus. Aku ada syarat lagi untuk kau. Kalau kau berjaya pulihkan ingatan mereka semua, dia akan bangun dari mimpi indah dia tapi kalau berjaya dapat pulihkan segelintir daripada mereka, kau akan kehilangan mereka yang tidak berjaya dan juga kak Lynna kau. Menarik tak permainan aku?"

"KAU NI MEMANG TAK GUNA!"

"Hmm... nampaknya kau masih marah lagi tapi takpe. Kita akan mulakan permainan ini!" Lady Silene membuka pintu penjara lutsinar milik Rizu "Kita mulakan paling kecil sekali"

"Siapa awak?" tanya Rizu kepada Lady Silene

"Saya cuma kawan adik sahaja tapi adik kenal tak siapa dalam penjara tu?" Rizu melihat Fang dan terus dia gelengkan kepala

"Rizu! Ini abang.. abang Fang! Cuba Rizu ingatkan abang" Fang mahu sahaja hulurkan tangan dia keluar dari penjara itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang menghalang dia buat begitu "Rizu tak ingat ke? Ini abang Fang. Abang kesayangan Rizu"

"Abang Fang? Siapa abang Fang?" tanya Rizu lagi

"Rizu peminat setia abang. Rizu selalu berada di sisi abang, Rizu selalu datang ke rumah abang. Rizu ingat tak?" Lady Silene hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja. Lalu dia pergi duduk di kerusi dia yang bermanik-manik itu menyaksikan Fang cuba ingatkan ingatan Rizu. Bola memori Rizu masih lagi bercahaya "Rizu ingat tak Rizu selalu bahasakan diri Rizu sebagai Pizu"

"Pizu?" Rizu datang dekat kearah penjara Fang

"Ha ah, Rizu panggil diri Rizu, Pizu sebab Rizu terdengar abang Kaizo panggil abang Fang, Pang. Terus Rizu suruh panggil Rizu, Pizu tapi abang tetap panggil Rizu, Rizu sebab Rizu adalah Rizu. Tapi yang paling best sekali, Rizu sekarang ni panggil abang Kaizo, Paizo"

"Abang Paizo?"

"Ha ah, abang Paizo. Comelkan nama tu?" Rizu terus angguk. Dia rasa comel pula nama Paizo itu. Bola cahaya memori Rizu mula bergerak-gerak, cahaya bola itu seperti mahu malap. Fang kena berusaha kuat lagi untuk pulihkan ingatan Rizu "Ingat tak Rizu pernah sebut, nama kita orang semua bermula dengan huruf P. Pizu, Pang dan Paizo. Nama tu semua buatkan kita seperti adik beradik"

"Pizu, Pang dan Paizo. PIZU! PANG! DAN PAIZO!" Mata Rizu membulat besar "Pizu ingat Pizu ingat! Tapi abang Fang seorang sahaja Pizu tak panggil Pang sebab nama Pang tu diberi khas oleh abang Paizo. Kalau Pizu panggil abang Pang, nanti nama tu tak istimewa buat abang Fang nanti" Cahaya bola memori Rizu terus hilang dan lalu bola itu jatuh ke atas sebuat karpet berwarna biru. Lady Silene berasa sungguh geram tapi dia tenangkan diri kerana itu baru seorang sahaja. Belum lagi yang lain

"Rizu ingat.. ingatan Rizu sudah kembali" kata Fang

"Mestilah Pizu ingat! Buat apa Pizu nak lupakan pulak" kata Rizu dengan senyuman comel dia. Lalu salah satu batang besi penjara Fang mulai hilang tetapi Fang masih lagi tidak boleh keluar dari situ. Rizu pun turut hilang

"Rizu? RIZUUUUU!"

"Jangan risau, dia selamat. Dia sudah pun berada di Pulau Rintis" kata Lady Silene dengan nada bosan dia "Senang sangat tadi tapi apa kata kau cuba yang seterusnya" Dia menghayunkan dan terus pintu penjara Bella terbuka

Bella keluar dari penjara itu dengan perasaan pelik dia. Fang dan Bella bukanlah kawan baik tapi kenapa Lady Silene tangkap dia sebagai salah seorang kawan dia? fikir Fang "Apasal kau dekat dalam penjara?" tanya Bella kepada Fang

"Wei Bella.. apa yang kau ingat sekarang?"

"Errr.. entahlah tapi siapa kau hah? Nama aku betul ke Bella? Kau dekat dalam penjara tu apasal? Kau buat masalah yea" kata Bella

"Senyaplah kau" bisik Fang "Wei Bella, cuba kau ingat aku ni. Pesaing kau dekat kelas 6 Jaya"

"Hmmm.. pesaing kau? Hahahaa... kalau kau adalah pesaing aku, nampaknya aku sudah pun menang sebab kau dalam penjara dan aku dekat luar penjara. Betul tak?" Bella tergelak tak henti-henti

"Geram betul aku dengan minah ni" Fang sabar sahajalah "Aku tahu tentang diri kau, Bella. Kau tu suka sangat cari masalah dengan aku tapi kau takdelah sejahat mana. Kau sebenarnya baik"

"Aku baik? Betul ke diri aku ni baik?" Fang menggenggam tangan dia. Apa yang dia perlu lakukan untuk pulihkan ingatan Bella? fikir Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja sekeliling dia dan Bella berubah. Bola memory Bella jatuh di atas kedua tapak tangan Fang. Mereka kini berada di dalam memori Bella tapi bagaimana semua ini boleh berlaku? Fang melihat Lynna yang masih lagi dibuai mimpi

"Mungkin kak Lynna membantu aku?" bisik Fang "Tapi.. bagaimana?"

"Wei, yang kau pandang-pandang dia apasal?" kata Bella dengan nada tak puas hati "Dia tu siapa? Kekasih hati kau ke?"

"Isk, bukanlah! Itu kawan abang aku sahaja. Dia selalu datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk menolong aku dan abang aku. Dia kakak kesayangan aku tapi aku tak faham, dia ke bawa aku masuk ke dalam memory kau?"

"Memory aku?" Bella melihat sekeliling dia. Dia ternampak diri dia sedang duduk di atas tembok tepi pantai sambil berborak dengan seorang budak lelaki yang sama seperti budak lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan dia "Itu kau dan aku ke?" tanya Bella

"Yea.. itu semasa aku dapat tahu rahsia kau dan kau bawa aku ke sini untuk cerita segala-galanya. Itu pertama kali aku nampak diri kau sendiri" kata Fang sambil melihat memory itu "Kau tak ingat ke?" Bella gelengkan kepala "Takpelah, kalau kau tak ingat" Memori itu terus bertukar. Kali ini sewaktu Bella kena gigit dengan Rizu. Fang tergelak sedikit apabila Bella menjerit kesakitan

"Siapa budak kecik tu?"

"Itu Rizu. Dia suka sangat gigit orang"

"Comel pulak aku tengok budak kecik tu tapi.. apasal dia gigit tangan aku?" tanya Bella lagi. Fang terpaksa bersabar kerana untuk memulihkan ingatan seseorang, ia memerlukan kesabaran yang sangat tinggi

"Dia gigit tangan kau sebab kau baling bola dekat muka aku" Bella ketawa kecil "Apasal kau gelak?"

"Mesti lawak kan muka kau terkena bola tapi apasal aku baling bola dekat muka kau? Kau ada buat salah ke atau aku buat salah dekat kau?"

"Hmmm... sebab aku ganggu satu sekolah dengan gelakan aku yang tak senonoh tu" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "dan aku gelak macam orang gila sebab aku berjaya membawa pasukan bola keranjang juara di peringkat negeri!" Bella angguk-angguk tanda faham "Jadi kau faham lah yea?"

"Faham sikit-sikit" Bella tersengih. Terus memori itu bertukar. Kali ini saat Bella menangis di tepi katil hospital. Bella masa itu masih kecil lagi. Ketika itu dia fikir, dia kehilangan abang dia selama-lamanya "Kenapa diri aku menangis?" bisik Bella. Dia seperti mahu menyentuh dirinya yang sedang kesedihan itu

"Abang.. Bella tak nak kehilangan abang" Bella yang kecik menangis teresak-esak di tepi abangnya "Abang bangunlah"

"Abang?" Bella terlalu asyik melihat seorang adik menangis di sisi abangnya. Fang melihat cahaya bola memory Bella. Cahaya bola itu bergerak-gerak, ia seperti memori Bella sudah pun kembali "Abang.. abang.. abang Aidan?"

"Abang.. abang janji nak bawa Bella jalan-jalan tapi abang janganlah pergi dulu. Abang tunaikan janji abang dulu.. adik perlukan abang, adik tak nak keseorangan. Adik nak abang" Bella yang kecil tidak henti-henti untuk bangunkan abang dia

"Aku ingat lagi.. ketika itu, abang aku koma selama seminggu. Aku setiap hari menangis dan menunggu dia bangun" Bella menangis di situ. Fang melihat balik bola memory Bella dan cahaya itu sudah pun malap. Fang terus tersenyum kerana dia berjaya pulihkan ingatan Bella. Memory itu hilang dan Bella pun turut hilang sekali. Dia sudah kembali di dalam penjara tadi dan satu lagi batang besi penjara itu hilang tapi dia masih lagi belum boleh keluar kerana ada dinding tenaga menghalang dia untuk lepaskan diri. Bola memori itu terlepas dari tangan dia dan lalu pecah. Dia terdengar satu tepukan yang tidak jauh daripada dia

"Syabas.. syabas.. kau berjaya pulihkan ingatan pesaing kau tapi aku tidak puas hati kerana kau telah di bantu oleh dia" kata Lady Silene sambil melihat ke arah Lynna "Tapi takpe, aku tak kisah. Sekarang giliran peminat setia kepada kawan baik kau pulak" Dia menghayunkan tangannya dan lalu pintu penjara Lily terbuka

"WEEEE! AKU BEBAS!" Lily melompat-lompat keluar "Apasal kau dalam penjara?"

"Perlu ke aku kena pulihkan ingatan dia?" bisik Fang. Dia menghela nafas dan terus sekeliling dia, Lily dan juga Lynna bertukar. Kali ini dia di dalam memory Lily. Bola cahaya memory Lily sudah pun berada di tangan Fang

"Errr.. kita berada dekat mana ni?" tanya Lily. Lalu dia terkejut kerana nampak sesuatu "AKU ADA KEMBARLAH!" Fang menepuk dahinya

"Kau hilang ingatan ke, ada ingatan ke, perangai sama sahaja" Fang melihat memory itu. Memory pertama kali dia berkenalan dengan Lily "Kau ingat tak lagi yang kau selalu bagi Rizu kerepek pisang"

"Rizu? Siapa tu? Kekasih hati aku ke?"

"Bukan lerr.. Rizu tu budak kecik ni hah!" marah Fang sambil tunjuk ke arah Rizu yang sedang dibawa lari oleh Lily

"OHHHHHHHHH! Comel pulak si Rizu ni. Macam penguin" Lily angguk-angguk sambil melihat diri dia lari "Tapi.. apasal aku tengah lari? Ada hantu kejar aku ke?"

"Tak.. kau lari sebab abang aku nak belasah kau dengan pedang tenaga dia" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Ohhh... mesti kacak kan abang kau sampai aku sendiri lari daripada dia" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk lagi. Lalu memori itu berubah kepada memory Lily yang lain. Memory ketika dia dinner date bersama Boboiboy di kapal angkasa Kaizo "Wah, romantiknya tempat tu"

"Itu pertama kali kau dapat ber dating dengan Boboiboy. Kau tu gilakan Boboiboy sebab pipi tembam dia"

"Ha ah, betul cakap kau.. Pipi dia gebu aje, rasa nak cubit-cubit pipi dia tu" Tangan dia mulai gatal nak cubit pipi tembam Boboiboy "Tapi aku dengan dia couple ke sekarang ni?" Fang nak sahaja cakap ya tapi tak baiklah pula tipu orang. Baik pulak diri aku ni, kata dihati Fang

"Takdelah, korang hanya kawan biasa sahaja"

"Tapi apasal ada dinner date pulak? Kalau dinner date tu, maknanya aku dan dia mesti couple lah kan kan kan kan.. mesti bahagia aku dan dia sekarang ni. Bahagia selama-lamanya. Tiada siapa dapat menghalang kebahagian aku dan dia. Oh kekasih hati ku, sudikah kau dating dengan aku lagi dekat angkasa lepas lagi" Lily berdrama di dalam memory dia

"Aku rasa, tak payah pulihkan ingatan dia pun takpe" bisik Fang. Terus dia melihat Lily "Taklah, korang hanya kawan sahaja dan Boboiboy anggap kau sebagai kawan dia sahaja. Jadi, kau jangan nak berdrama sangat dekat sini"

"Ala.. bolehlah landak, aku nak drama sekejap sahaja. 2 minit ke 4 minit ke 6 minit ke" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Fang "Bolehlah kan kan kan kan kan. Kau mesti kawan terbaik aku kan, betul tak?"

"Hmmm... aku kawan terbaik kau?" Lily angguk angguk "Bila masa aku kawan terbaik kau. Kau ada cari masalah dengan aku dan abang aku adalah. Macam mana abang aku tak puas hati dengan kau. Tiap-tiap hari kau panggil dia itik, kapten itik, itik hot dan aku pulak.. landak, landak, landak, landak"

"Tapi kau memang landak pun. Cuba tengok rambut kau, tajam macam duri landak" Lily tergelak seorang diri. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily "Janganlah marah landak, aku bergurau aje. Tak comel kalau landak marah. Cubalah senyum macam saya" Lily tersenyum lebar dekat Fang "Senyumlah senyumlah" Fang terpaksa berikan senyuman kepada Lily "Kan comel tu landak senyum"

"Yelah.. tapi" Fang melihat bola memori Lily, masih lagi bercahaya "Macam mana lah aku nak pulihkan ingatan kau ni" Lily tersengih kepada Fang "Kau nak apa, Lily?" Belum sempat Lily berkata, memory itu bertukar kepada saat Lily kena kacau dengan roh jahat

"Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Lily

"Sebab roh jahat tu kacau kau. Dia kacau pemikiran kau. Kawan-kawan kau dan aku sekali dan juga musuh ketat kau, terpaksa selamatkan diri kau dari roh jahat" kata Fang

"Oh.. aku rasa aku macam ingat-ingat lupa tapi kau ada cakap dekat aku, yang aku ni unik" Fang melihat cahaya bola memori itu sudah pun malap "LILY THE AWESOME MEMANG UNIK DAN-" Terus Lily hilang. Sekitar Fang bertukar dan kembali di dalam penjara dia. Satu lagi batang besi hilang. Fang tersenyum dan letakkan bola memory itu di atas lantai penjara

"HAH! Kau ingat aku akan mengalah! AKU AKAN PULIHKAN INGATAN MEREKA SEMUA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak kuat di situ. Dia terlalu yakin dia dapat pulihkan mereka semua dan dapat selamatkan Lynna sekali "Lepas aku terlepas dari penjara ni, nahas kau nanti!" Lady Silene tidak berkata apa, dia terus membuka dua pintu penjara seterusnya. Fang kena pulihkan ingatan kawan baik perempuan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Terus sekeliling dia bertukar dan kali ini masuk ke dalam memory Ying. Kali ini dia memengang dua bola cahaya memori Yaya dan Ying

"Wei Fang, apasal kau suka sangat cari pasal dengan orang lain" tanya Ying dengan nada marah dia. Fang tidak ingat pula dengan memory itu. Terus dia melihat kedua kawan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying

"Kita dekat mana ni? Kau siapa?" tanya Yaya sambil melihat kawan baik dia iaitu Ying

"Aduh, apasal lah dia bagi dua sekali gus. Pening kepala aku nanti" Fang menepuk dahinya "Yaya, ni Ying kawan baik kau. Yang suka bersaing untuk dapatkan nombor satu dekat kelas"

"Kawan baik aku?" tanya Yaya

"Jadi kita orang ni kawan baiklah?" tanya Ying pula "Lu siapa pulak? Kawan kita orang juga ka?"

"Yelah, aku pun kawan baik korang. Aku ada dekat sini sebab nak pulihkan ingatan korang" Yaya dan Ying buat muka kepelikan "Apasal? Tak percaya ke?" Memori itu berubah ke memory Yaya pula

"Birthday Fang kan tak lama lagi. Kita kumpul duit kita semua dan belikan sebuah novel detektif untuk dia" kata Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawan dia iaitu Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Dekat dalam beg kertas ni pun sudah terbukti yang dia suka baca novel tapi dia tu suka sangat sorokkan minat dia"

"Kecuali minat dia terhadap donut lobak merah" bisik Gopal

"Aku tahu novel mana yang sesuai untuk dia" Yaya terus mengambil sebuah novel Sherlock Holmes yang bertajuk A Study in Scarlet "Tentu dia akan suka"

"Ha ah, novel yang sesuai untuk dia.. terbaiklah kau Yaya" Boboiboy mengumpul duit mereka semua untuk beli novel itu

"Ini memori bila?" tanya Yaya kepada Fang "Aku tak ingat"

"Yolah.. aku pun tak ingat" kata Ying

"Masa tu korang sibuk sangat nak tahu apa yang ada dekat dalam beg kertas aku tapi aku tertinggal dekat kedai Tok Aba sebab atuk aku datang dan ajak aku pergi berjalan-jalan. Pada hari itu juga korang buat kejutan untuk aku. Kejutan hari jadi aku dan hadiah yang korang berikan kepada aku, aku simpan dengan baik" kata Fang sambil melihat dua bola memory itu. Masih bercahaya lagi, dia perlu ingatkan mereka berdua "Tapi korang berdua tetap yang terbaik sebab terima aku sebagai kawan korang walaupun aku ni jenis panas baran"

"Apasal kau jenis panas baran?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm.. entahlah tapi abang aku cakap, masa aku kecik-kecik.. aku ni suka sangat bermanja dengan dia tapi bila dah besar, terus jadi panas baran"

"Haiyaa... ini mesti ada apa-apa terjadi dekat kay sampai buat kau jadi panas baran tapi macam mana kita orang boleh tahan dengan panas baran kau? Mesti lu tidak pernah marah-marah dekat kita orang sebab kita orang ni perempuan" Fang gelengkan kepala

"Aku.. perempuan ke lelaki ke.. semua aku pergi marah" Fang berikan senyuman kepada Yaya dan Ying "Apa-apa pun, terima kasih sebab tahan dengan panas baran aku. Terima kasih kerana sanggup pergi dapatkan aku semula semasa abang aku bawa aku pergi. Terima kasih kerana terima aku semula selepas itu walaupun korang sudah puas belasah aku" Fang nak menangis tetapi dia terkejut kerana dua cahaya bola memory itu sudah pun malap

"Terima kasih kerana pulihkan ingatan kami" kata Yaya dan Ying serentak. Lalu mereka hilang dari situ. Fang rasa lega kerana kawan-kawan dia sudah pun pulih tapi tinggal lagi 3 iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal dan abang dia

"Sama-sama" bisik Fang. Dia sudah pun kembali ke dalam penjara itu dan kali ini, dua batang besi sudah pun hilang. Dia boleh sahaja keluar dari situ tetapi ada dinding tenaga masih menghalang dia keluar dari situ. Entah kenapa, tangan dia menjadi lemah. Dua bola memory itu terjatuh dari tangan dia dan terus terhempas di atas lantai penjara. Fang rebahkan diri dia di atas lantai. Dia sudah tidak larat lagi

"HAHAHAHAAAAA! Kau ingat kau dapat pulihkan mereka dengan senang. Lynna telah menggunakan kuasa dia tapi apa yang dia tak tahu, kuasa dia tu telah melemahkan diri kau. Kau masuk ke dalam memory mereka dengan menggunakan kuasa dia. Kuasa dia bukannya boleh digunakan sesuka hati sahaja tapi ada hadnya. Kau tak perasan ke, setiap kali Lynna menggunakan kuasa dia, dia memerlukan tenaga yang banyak. Kalau badan dia lemah dan masih lagi menggunakan kuasa dia, dia akan pengsan" Fang bangunkan diri dia walaupun dia sudah pun lemah

"Aku tak kan mengalah" kata Fang dengan nada yang perlahan "Keluarkan kawan aku yang seterusnya"

"Degil dan kuat juga kau ni. Baiklah" Lady Silene membuka pintu seterusnya. Gopal keluar dari bilik penjaranya

"Kau ada makanan tak?" tanya Gopal kepada Lady Silene "Aku laparlah" Fang menahan gelakan ketawa dia

"Errr.. saya tiada makanan dekat sini" jawab Lady Silene

"Habis tu, kalau takde makanan. Macam mana kau boleh hidup tanpa makanan? Malas lah aku nak tahu, baik aku pergi tanya budak tengah kebuluran tu" Kata Gopal sambil berjalan menuju Fang yang sudah lemah itu. Bola memory Gopal ada di tangan dia tapi masalahnya, mereka tidak dapat masuk ke dalam memori Gopal. Fang terlampau lemah. Agaknya tadi dia terfikir untuk masuk ke dalam memory mereka tapi kali ini, dia tidak berfikir dengan betul. Kepala dia rasa amat berat sekali, rasa pengsan pun ada

"Gopal" panggil Fang

"Aku Gopal ke?" Fang angguk lemah "Apasal dengan kau? Si perempuan tu tak bagi kau makan ke?"

"Bukan.. Gopal... aku.. nak.. kau ingat.. kan balik.. ingatan.. kau" Fang terduduk di atas lantai penjara itu "Gopal.. ingatkan.. balik.." Fang terus pengsan di sebelah Lynna yang masih lagi dibuai mimpi

* * *

 _"Fang.. bangun Fang" Mata Fang terbuka luas dan lalu dia nampak seseorang_

 _"KAK LYNNA!" Fang peluk Lynna "Kak Lynna sudah bangun"_

 _"Tak, akak belum bangun lagi tapi Fang ada lagi 3 orang untuk diselamatkan" Dia lepaskan pelukan Fang dan lalu dia melihat wajah Fang "Maafkan akak sebab akak menggunakan kuasa untuk masukkan kuasa akak ke dalam badan kamu. Itu sahaja cara untuk Fang ingatkan mereka semua tapi nampaknya Fang sudah pun lemah. Maafkan akak"_

 _"Kak Lynna jangan risau. Nanti bila Fang sudah kembali bertenaga, Fang akan selamatkan lagi 3. Lebih-lebih lagi abang. Fang perlu pulihkan ingatan abang. Fang tak nak kehilangan abang"_

 _"Tak, Fang tak kan kehilangan dia. Percayalah cakap akak" Lynna berikan senyuman manis kepada Fang_

 _"Tapi.. bila masa akak masukkan kuasa akak dekat Fang?"_

 _"Semasa akak pulihkan ingatan Fang. Sebelum akak sampai ke Pulau Rintis, akak dapat firasat yang mengatakan Fang memerlukan pertolongan dari akak. Pertolongan pulihkan ingatan kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang. Dalam firasat itu, akak nampak Fang menangis kerana gagal selamatkan abang. Jadi akak datang ke Pulau Rintis secepat mungkin tapi kuasa akan akan kembali ke diri akak semula selepas sahaja Fang berjaya selamatkan Boboiboy, Gopal dan juga abang Fang" Lynna pegang kedua belah tangan Fang dan lalu mereka bangun bersama "Fang kena kuatkan diri. Akak nak Fang bangun dan habiskan misi, Fang"_

 _"Baik kak Lynna!"_

 _"Semoga berjaya Fang"_

* * *

Mata Fang terbuka. Badan dia tidak terasa lemah lagi. Dia nampak Gopal sedang melihat diri dia dari luar penjara "Dey, kau ok ke? Tiba-tiba sahaja kau pengsan"

"Aku oklah, Gopal" Fang mencari-cari bola memori Gopal dan akhirnya dia nampak bola itu berada di tepi Lynna. Dia mengambil bola memory itu dan terus dia berada di dalam memori Gopal

"Aku dekat mana ni?" Fang berharap sangat hantu badut muncul "Tempat apa ni?"

"Kau dalam memory kau sendiri lerr" Gopal terus melihat diri dia tengah menahan daripada makanan yang sedap. Pada ketika itu, Ochobot telah mencabar dia dan Fang. Gopal tidak boleh makan makanan kegemaran dia dan Fang pula tidak boleh marah-marah orang

"Burger yang kau makan tu nampak sedaplah" Meleleh air liur Gopal dan pada masa yang sama, Gopal di memory Gopal juga turut meleleh air liur. Fang menahan gelakan dia "Sedapnya burger yang kau makan tu. Tengoklah keju dia meleleh keluar. Apasal aku tak dapat makan burger pada masa tu" Gopal rasa nak menangis pula. Tiba-tiba sahaja perut dia berbunyi "Hehehehehee..."

"Isk kau ni, sudah hilang ingatan pun, sempat lagi kau nak berlapar"

"Errr.. aku hilang ingatan ke?" Fang rasa nak cekik kawan baik dia "Adeh, tak tahan aku nak tengok burger kau tengah makan tu" Terus memory bertukar menjadi lain. Memory hantu badut "HA-HANTU BADUTTTTTTTT!"

"Muncul pun si hantu ni" bisik Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Baik kau ingatkan balik siapa diri kau Gopal! Kalau tidak, aku akan suruh hantu badut ni gigit kau!"

"Ja-janganlah.. aku takut dengan hantu"

"Eleh, dulu kau juga yang panggil aku hantu kan" Gopal menggigil melihat diri dia di ganggu oleh hantu-hantu badut "Cakap aje peminat hantu tapi rupanya takut. Patutlah abang aku suka sangat takutkan kau" Bola memory Gopal masih lagi bercahaya "Isk, cubalah kau ingatkan balik diri kau tu. Yang suka makan, suka main game, suka cari pasal dengan aku, suka kena kejar dengan harimau bayang, suka hantu tapi penakut dan juga SUKA DEKAT SEPUPU AKU!"

"Dey! Bila masa aku suka dekat sepupu kau si Faye tu" Fang berjaya ingatkan Gopal balik. Cahaya bola memory Gopal sudah pun malap "Faye tu kawan baik aku, tahu tak! Tapi dia kawan baik nombor dua sebab Boboiboy kawan terbaik aku nombor satu!"

"Aku ni nombor berapa?"

"Kau ni nombor-" terus Gopal hilang dan Fang kembali ke dalam penjara dia

"Cheh, tak sempat pulak aku nak tahu aku nombor berapa" Fang melihat batang besi itu dan salah satunya sudah pun hilang. Kini tinggal dua orang sahaja, Boboiboy dan abang dia. Tanpa disebut lagi, Lady Silene membuka pintu penjara Boboiboy tetapi kali ini, permainan mereka bertukar. Lady Silene mengubah tempat kedudukan mereka. Memori Boboiboy telah dikembalikan tetapi dia kini di dalam penjara bersama dengan Lynna. Memori Fang pula di ambil oleh Lady Silene

"Eh, apa yang terjadi ni?" Boboiboy cuba untuk keluar dari penjara itu tetapi dinding tenaga itu menghalang dia. Lalu dia ternampak Fang di luar penjara dia "FANGGGG!" tetapi Fang seperti sudah tiada ingatan

"Hahahaa... sekarang tiba giliran kau pula" Lady Silene membuka pintu satu lagi iaitu pintu penjara Kaizo tetapi ingatan dia sudah pun dipulihkan "Saksikan bagaimana abang pulihkan ingatan adiknya tapi jika-" terus dia pandang Boboiboy "kau ganggu mereka berdua, memory kawan baik kau akan akan hancurkan" Dia cuba untuk lepaskan bola bercahaya itu

"JANGAN!" Jerit Boboiboy. Lady Silene tersenyum sinis

"Panggg!" Kaizo sudah pun keluar dari penjara dia "PANGGGG!" Dia berlari ke arah adik dia

"Kau.. kau siapa?" terkejut Kaizo "Kenapa kau nak dekati diri aku?" Kaizo melihat Fang sedang undurkan diri dia. Fang berjalan secara perlahan-lahan untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada Kaizo

"KAU!" Kaizo pandang ke arah Lady Silene dengan kemarahan dia "KAU BAGI BALIK MEMORI ADIK AKU! PE-" Lady Silene mahu lepaskan bola memory Fang

"Kau cuba serang aku, memory adik kau juga akan aku lenyapkan" Lady Silene ketawa sinis "Malangnya kawan baik kau juga tidak dapat membantu kau kali ini. Walaupun memory kamu sudah dipulihkan oleh aku sendiri, tak bermakna dia akan bangun dari mimpi dia. Aku sudah katakan tadi, kalau dia nak bangunkan dia. Dia mesti berjaya pulihkan ingatan kamu semua tapi sayangnya, aku sendiri yang buat. Nampaknya dia tidak berjaya dalam permainan ini"

"Kau kata ini adalah satu permainan?! INI BUKAN PERMAINAN! KAU MEMANG JAHANAM!"

"DATANG LAH DEKAT! AKU AKAN HANCURKAN MEMORY ADIK KAU!" Lady Silene mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola memori dan lalu dia baling bola memori untuk hancurkan kesemua memory Fang

"JANGANNNNNN!" Boboiboy menjerit melihat bola memory sedikit lagi hendak pecah berderai di atas lantai tetapi Kaizo sungguh pantas sekali. Dia menangkap bola memory adiknya "ABANG KAIZO! HATI-HATI!" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan Lady Silene cuba untuk membunuh dia dengan sebilah pedang. Mata Kaizo membulat besar apabila melihat adik sendiri melindungi dia daripada terkena pedang itu. Fang peluk abang dia dan badan bahagian bahu belakang Fang terkena pedang itu

"ARGHHHHH!" Fang menjerit kesakitan

"PANGGGGGGG!" Kaizo terkejut melihat Fang rebah di atas badan dia "PANGGGGG!"

"FANGGGGGGGGG!" Boboiboy menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila di dalam penjara itu. Dia terduduk di situ sambil melihat Kaizo memeluk adiknya yang masih lagi bernafas itu tetapi pernafasan amat perlahan sekali. Dia menangis sambil melihat Kaizo menjerit-jerit nama adiknya. Bola memori Fang tergolek jatuh dari tangan Kaizo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG!"

"WEI PEREMPUAN GILA!" Lady Silene berhenti bergelak dan melihat di hadapannya "Lu ingat lu sudah menang ka" Ying datang bersama dengan Yaya, Gopal, Lily, Bella dan juga Rizu

"Macam mana kamu semua boleh tahu tempat ini?"

"Senang sahaja" muncul Ochobot "Boboiboy telah mengaktifkan koordinasi tempat kedudukan dia dan dengan begitu mudah sekali aku dapat membuka portal koordinasi dia. Koordinasi dia telah menghantar kami ke sini dan sekarang, terimalah serangan daripada mereka semua!"

"BERANI KAU CEDERAKAN KAWAN KAMI! RASAKAN NI! SERANGAN SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"TUMBUKAN PADUUUU!"

"TEMBAKAN MAKANAN!"

"GIGITAN BERBISA PIZU!"

"SUPER FLYING KICK LILY!"

"SUPER DUPER BALINGAN BOLA BERACUN BELLA!"

Semua menyerang Lady Silene sehingga dia dibelasah sepuas-puasnya oleh rakan-rakan Fang. Akhirnya dia mengaku kalah "Jangan serang aku lagi" kata Lady Silene

"Baru kau takut dengan serangan kami!" kata Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Bella serentak

"Aku janji aku tak kan buat kacau lagi tapi saya cuma nak main game sahaja dengan si rambut cacak tu" Lalu Kaizo bangun sambil mengangkat adiknya "Maafkan saya" Kaizo pandang Lady Silene dengan wajah kemarahan dia

"Kau ingat permainan kau tu lawak sangat ke? DISEBABKAN OLEH KAU LAH ADIK AKU HAMPIR MATI! JAGA KAU!" Kaizo meletakkan Fang dan lalu dia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "TETAKAN TENAGA!"

"JANGAN-" Pedang tenaga Kaizo hapuskan Lady Silene. Penjara Boboiboy terus hilang dan Lynna bangun dari tidurnya. Kaizo menyimpan balik pedang dia dan lalu dia mengambil bola memory adiknya. Dia tidak berkata apa lagi. Ochobot membuka portal teleportasi dia untuk membawa mereka semua pulang

* * *

"Pang, kau ok ke?" Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sedang dirawat oleh Lahap. Memory adiknya belum dipulihkan lagi "Pang, kau kena bangun selepas ini" kata Kaizo lagi "Pang, abang nak ucapkan terima kasih selamatkan abang tadi" Mereka kini berada di kapal angkasa Kaizo. Fang ditempatkan di bilik dia sendiri

"Abang Kaizo, macam mana nak pulihkan memori dia?" tanya Boboiboy

"Jangan risaulah, akak boleh bantu" Lynna pegang bola memori Fang "Tapi.. macam mana keadaan dia, Kaizo?"

"Lahap?"

"Keadaan dia stabil tapi dia cuma perlukan berehat sahaja. Kapten jangan risaukan tentang dia sangat, dia masih hidup lagi dan bahu dia, aku sudah pun rawat dan balut" kata Lahap. Kaizo belai rambut adiknya

"Terima kasih Lahap" kata Kaizo "Boleh tak kamu tinggalkan aku bersendirian sebentar" Lahap, Lynna, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Bella, Lily dan Rizu keluar dari bilik tersebut. Setelah mereka keluar, Kaizo berkata lagi "Pang, abang nak minta maaf kerana marahkan kau tadi tapi kau yang buat salah. Kau hilangkan cincin ibu tapi aku tidak patut marah kau dengan begitu teruk tapi kenapa kau ambil cincin itu tanpa minta izin daripada abang dulu? Kenapa kau ambil cincin itu secara senyap-senyap. Abang maafkan kau tapi lepas ni, jangan buat lagi"

"Adik tak kan buat lagi" Fang membuka mata dia

"Eh, macam mana memori kau sudah pulih?"

"Sebab kasih sayang abang terhadap adik tidak pernah hilang" Fang genggam tangan abang dia "Tapi adik sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana. Ini semunya sesuatu yang misteri tapi maafkan adik sebab hilangkan. Adik akan cari sampai dapat kerana adik yakin, cincin ibu mesti ada dekat dalam rumah kita. Adik sendiri tidak pernah bawa cincin itu keluar dari rumah"

"Abang sudah maafkan kau. Nanti kita akan cari cincin ibu sama-sama" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia cium dahi adiknya. Lynna dan Lahap berdiri di pintu bilik itu dan lalu mereka tersenyum melihat kemesraan mereka. Bola memori Fang sudah pun tiada cahaya. Sebenarnya Lynna yang buatkan memori itu kembali kepada tuannya dan kuasa dia pun telah kembali ke dalam badan dia

"Abang, nanti adik nak makan bubur lobak merah boleh?"

"Boleh. Apa sahaja untuk adik ku yang tersayang"

* * *

 **Entah sedih ke terharu ke... entahlah tapi apa yang penting.. hari ini author rasa pergi kejar si Fang tu**

 **Bila kau nak muncul kan diri wahai Fang ku! APASAL LAMBAT SANGAT KEMUNCULAN KAU! (Ketuk kepala Fang dengan tong gas!)**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review sebab author nak belasah Fang sepuas-puasnya and esok Fang akan dikenakan denda dekat Edisi Malam Minggu**

 **Kepada Lily and mister mimpi - Jangan makan anak itik ku si lily! Selamatkan Lily daripada kena salai! oh yea, Lily nak tahu tak xD author dapat komen dari wattpad and dia cakap dia ship Lily with Fang! hehehehe.. tak dapat bayangkan macam mana kalau Lily and Fang jadi couple xD mister mimpi rasa bila si Fang akan muncul T_T tapi kalau tekaan mister mimpi tu betul.. saya akan tunaikan permintaan mister mimpi! tapi bukan dengan belasah cik mimpi ok.. tell her, that i love her! thank you mister mimpi~**

 **esok no update yea.. ahad pun tiada, isnin pun tiada.. selasa baru ada xD menunggulah yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	15. Mr Donut Lobak Merah

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? semua sihat ke? cuti-cuti ni buat apa? hehehee...**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Mr. Donut Lobak Merah

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!" Lily terus berkelip-kelip mata dengan senyuman lebar dia kepada Boboiboy yang sedang sediakan pancake chocolate khas untuk Rizu. Hidung dia terbau kesedapan pancake chocolate tersebut

"Selamat pagi, Lily" kata Boboiboy "Sorang sahaja ke? Mana Faye dan Bella?"

"Hmm.. hari ini dia orang takde pula. Jadi Lily seorang sahajalah dekat sini tapi takpe! Boboiboy akan temankan Lily pada hari ini kerana Lily telah sediakan sesuatu yang khas untuk Boboiboy!" Terus Lily meletakkan sebuah bekas makanan yang besar di atas meja kaunter "Ini dia! KEK PISANG UNTUK BOBOIBOY!"

"Untuk Pizu takde ke?"

"Hehehe.. untuk Rizu mestilah ada" Lily terus peluk kepala Rizu "Rizu kan adik kesayangan kakak Lily. Rizu jadi adik angkat kepada kakak Lily ajelah. Rizu tak payah jadi adik angkat kepada si landak tu" Dia belai kepala Rizu

"Tapi Pizu sayangkan abang Fang"

"Ala, si landak tu kan dah terlebih kasih sayang daripada abang dia si kapten itik tu" kata Lily yang masih lagi tak nak lepaskan kepala Rizu "Oh yea, mana si landak tu? Tak nampak pun dia hari ni"

"Hmm.. dia ada dekat kedai donut baru yang bukak semalam" jawab Boboiboy. Dia meletakkan pancake chocolate di dalam sebuah pinggan dan terus dia letak chocolate syrup di atas pancake itu

"Kedai donut baru?" Lily terus lepaskan kepala Rizu

"Ha ah kakak Lily. Abang Fang dari semalam lagi asyik ke kedai itu sahaja sebab kedai tu ada jual donut kegemaran dia" Boboiboy letakkan pancake chocolate di depan Rizu "Terima kasih abang Boboiboy!"

"Oh! Donut lobak merah dia tu" Lily angguk "Jadi aman lah Pulau Rintis sekarang ini sebab tiap-tiap hari si landak akan pergi ke kedai tu aje. Oh yea.. lupa pulak" Lily membuka bekas makanan dia dan terus dia mengambil sepotong kek pisang yang telah pun dipotong, dia berikan kepada Boboiboy untuk merasa kek tersebut "Boboiboy rasalah. Lily yang buat" Boboiboy tidak menolak. Lalu dia makan kek itu

"Sedap Lily buat" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar "Pandai yea Lily buat kek. Bolehlah Lily bagi semua orang rasa kek ni"

"Mestilah! Tapi selebihnya khas untuk Boboiboy"

"Untuk Pizu?"

"Untuk Rizu mestilah ada! Kakak Lily akan bahagikan kepada 3 bahagian. Satu untuk Boboiboy, satu untuk Rizu dan satu lagi untuk yang lain. Dia orang hanya dapat makan satu keping sahaja" kata Lily sambil buat kiraan dekat kek pisang itu

"Jadi kakak Bella dan kakak Faye dapat satu keping sahaja?" Terus muka Lily berubah

"Alamak, kena kira balik ni.." Lily mengira balik untuk kawan-kawan baik dia dapat sama rata. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada satu tangan mengambil sekeping kek pisang itu "Eh?" Lalu Lily mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakang dia dan mengambil kek pisang dia "ABANG KAIZO?!" Kaizo makan kek pisang itu dan lalu dia kunyah secara perlahan "Macam mana? sedap tak?" Lily tersenyum lebar kepada Kaizo

"Hmmm... bolehlah" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Bolehlah tu maksudnya ada yang kekurangan ke?" tanya Lily yang tidak puas hati dengan jawapan Kaizo tadi

"Maksud abang Paizo. Bolehlah tu maksudnya sedap tapi tidak memuaskan hati abang Paizo" jawap Rizu dengan mulut dia penuh dengan chocolate pancake "Tapi kakak Lily jangan ambik hati pulak. Abang Paizo tu memang selalu macam tu. Abang Fang masak pun, abang Kaizo tetap jawab bolehlah"

"Betul tu. Kau jangan sedih pulak, kau kena terima sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Lily seperti mahu menangis tetapi dia terpaksa menerima jawapan dari Kaizo tadi "Abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?"

"Aku datang ke sini sebab aku cari adik aku. Pagi-pagi lagi dia sudah tiada. Sarapan pagi bukannya dia nak buat. Rumah masih bersepah lagi, dia langsung tak kemaskan. Kau ada nampak si Pang tu?"

"Dia ada dekat kedai donut yang baru tu" Boboiboy terus tersengih kepada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo nak heret dia pulang ke?"

"Hmm.. mungkin" Kaizo terus berjalan menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Rizu melihat Lily merasa setiap kepingan kek pisang itu

"Kenapa kakak Lily?"

"Akak kena rasa kek pisang ni, nak tahu kenapa abang Kaizo tak puas hati. Ataupun dia sebenarnya memang tak puas hati dengan Lily sahaja sampai kek ni pun dia tidak puas hati juga. KENAPA DIA TIDAK PUAS HATI DENGAN KEK LILY! ADAKAH LILY PENYEBABNYA" Lily terus baringkan kepala dia di atas meja kaunter itu dan mulakan drama dia "Lily sudah buat kek pisang dengan penuh kasih sayang tetapi si kapten itik tidak puas hati dengan kek itu. Mungkin Lily kena buat tanpa rasa kasih sayang sebab itik kan selalu buat muka tembok" Terus dia angkat kepala dia dengan semangat baru "AKU LILY! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH! AKU AKAN BUAT KEK PISANG SAMPAI SI KAPTEN ITIK TU SUKA DENGAN KEK PISANG LILY!"

"Yeahhh! Pizu yakin kakak Lily dapat buat dengan baik! Semoga berjaya kakak Lily" Rizu siap bertepuk tangan kepada Lily

"Semoga berjaya Lily tapi jangan menangis pula kalau abang Kaizo masih dengan jawapan dia yang sama"

"Jangan risau Boboiboy. Lily yakin dia akan suka. Boboiboy dan Rizu boleh makan semua kek pisang ni. Lily nak pergi buat kek pisang yang terbaru dan kurang kasih sayang!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

* * *

Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila dia melihat pekerja-pekerja di kedai donut itu membuat donut kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Setiap kali donut lobak merah sudah pun siap, dia akan terus membelinya dan dia akan makan di situ juga. Kedai itu terdapat beberapa tempat untuk duduk makan dan Fang seorang sahaja pelanggan yang ada di situ pada hari itu. Pekerja di situ tidak menghalau Fang keluar dari kedai tersebut kerana mereka suka melihat gelagat Fang setiap kali donut lobak merah siap. Bau-bau donut di dalam kedai itu, membuatkan Fang rasa nak duduk di situ lama-lama. Kalau boleh, dia nak tidur sekali di dalam kedai itu

"Adik tak nak pulang ke?" tanya salah seorang pekerja kedai itu

"Tak nak. Selagi kedai ini belum tutup. Saya akan sentiasa berada di sini" kata Fang sambil melihat seorang abang sedang membuat donut strawberry "Lagipun donut lobak merah dekat sini rasa sedap dan rasa dia seperti dekat kantin sekolah rendah saya dulu. Oh, betapa bahagianya saya sekarang ini"

"Suka pula kamu yea tapi bagilah orang lain beli donut lobak merah tu. Kamu boleh ajekan rasa donut lain yang ada dekat kedai ni"

"Abang kalau nak tahu. Dia ni hantu donut lobak merah. Donut lain dia akan tolak tepi" muncul Gopal dengan donut perisa chocolate "Dia mana reti nak rasa donut-donut lain. Yang dia tahu donut lobak merah, donut lobak merah, donut lobak merah.. itu aje dia tahu"

"Isk kau ni! Kau sahaja nak buat aku marahkan"

"Mana ada. Aku cakap aje tapi memang betul kan. Kau tahu donut lobak merah aje. Cubalah kau rasa donut yang lain dekat sini. Semuanya nampak sedap, bukan donut kau sahaja yang sedap. Donut chocolate ni pun sedap tau! Tak pun donut oreo tu ke, donut matcha tu ke, donut biasa tu ke, donut nutella ke.." Air liur Gopal terus meleleh sambil melihat donut-donut tersebut "ABANG! BAGI SAYA SEMUA DONUT YANG ADA DEKAT SINI! SAYA NAK MAKAN SEMUA!"

"Jangan nak ambik donut lobak merah aku pulak!"

"Yelah, aku tak ambik lah donut kesayangan kau tu" Gopal terus bermasam muka sambil melihat pekerja itu mengambil satu per satu donut pelbagai perisa. Semuanya khas untuk Gopal. Fang hanya tunggu sahaja donut lobak merah dia siap dibuat. Dia tidak sabar untuk makan donut kesayangan dia "Wei Fang, apa kata kau bukak kedai donut lobak merah. Lagu tema donut kesayangan kau sudah pun tercipta di dalam mimpi kau, kau bolehlah bukak kedai kecik ke besar ke, yang khas untuk donut lobak merah kau tu"

"Yelah tu Gopal. Karang aku yang makan semua donut lobak merah tu" Fang terbayangkan diri dia di banjiri dan dihujani dengan donut-donut kesayangan dia. Memang hidup bahagia tidak terhingga. Dia dan donut lobak merah, cinta yang tidak pernah putus "Bestnya" kata Fang sambil mengelamun di situ. Gopal rasa nak sepak sahaja kawan dia tetapi dia terpaksa hilangkan perasaan itu kerana donut dia sudah pun tersedia di dalam sebuah pinggan yang besar

"Hehehee.. abang suruh dia ni bayarkan donut saya yea" Gopal baru tersedar, bahawa duit dia memang tidak mencukupi untuk bayar kesemua donut yang dia ingin makan

"Takpe ke adik? Abang tahu dia ni panas baran dan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Ala, takpe punya.. kalau dia mengamuk pun. Dia mengamuk dekat saya sahaja. Lagipun saya sudah terbiasa terkena amukan dia tu" kata Gopal sambil makan salah satu donut itu. Lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk menikmati kesemua donut-donut dia

"Errr.. adik" panggil abang pekerja itu kepada Fang "Adik kena bayar kesemua donut kawan adik tu"

"Nanti-nantilah saya bayar" kata Fang yang masih lagi terbayang diri dia tengah menikmati donut lobak merah

"WUUUU! Inilah kedai donut baru tu yea" muncul pula si Lily dengan beg plastik penuh dengan pisang. Terus Fang tersedar dari angan-angan dia

"Woi! Yang kau ada dekat sini kenapa? Nak kacau hidup aku ke?"

"Mana adalah landak. Aku datang ke sini sebab nak tengok kedai baru ni. Tak sangka pula kedai ni ada jual donut lobak merah" Lily terus melihat donut-donut yang ada di situ. Semuanya nampak enak belagak. Lily rasa lapar pula melihat donut-donut itu dan lalu perut dia berbunyi "Hehehee... lapar pulak aku. Abang! Bagi donut perisa oren tu! tapi tukang bayar si landak ni sebab saya sudah kehabisan duit" Fang mula berapi-api

"Apasal aku pulak kena bayar" marah Fang

"Sebab duit aku sudah habis beli pisang ni banyak-banyak. Tolong bayarkan yea" berkelip-kelip mata Lily kepada Fang

"Jadi adik kena bayar donut kawan adik tadi dan donut dia sekali" kata abang pekerja itu sambil tersengih kepada Fang "Kalau adik nak mengamuk, adik jangan mengamuk dalam kedai ni pulak. Baru aje buka, dah adik pergi hancurkan"

"Hmmm... budak dua orang tu memang suka sangat naikkan kemarahan saya. Siaplah dia orang nanti lepas ni" Fang terus keluarkan beg dompet dia untuk membayar donut-donut kawan dia

"Sebelum kau ajar mereka. Kau patut diajar dulu" muncul Kaizo dengan muka garang dia

"Erkk! Abang buat apa dekat sini?" Fang tersengih sambil berikan duit dia kepada pekerja kedai donut itu. Lalu tangan dia di pegang oleh abangnya "Ke-kenapa abang?"

"KAU NI! SARAPAN PAGI TAK BUAT! RUMAH BERSEPAH! LANGSUNG TAK KEMASKAN! APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU NI! ASYIK DENGAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH SAHAJA!" Kaizo terus mengheret adiknya keluar dari kedai tersebut. Gopal dan Lily hanya melihat sahaja Fang diheret oleh Kaizo

"Kasihan kau landak. Memang nasib kau lah dapat abang yang garang" kata Lily dengan mulut dia penuh dengan donut

"Tak payah kasihan pun. Memang patut dia dapat abang macam tu. Kalau tidak, siapa nak marah dia kalau dia buat hal" kata Gopal. Lily hanya angguk sahaja. Mereka berdua terus diam sambil menikmati donut di situ

* * *

"Abang akan melarang kau pergi balik ke kedai donut tersebut. Kalau abang tak larang, sudah tentu kau akan ke sana tiap-tiap hari"

"Ala abang.. tak kan tak boleh langsung?" tanya Fang sambil merayu-rayu kepada abang dia "Bolehlah abang. Adik datang sekali sahaja" Kaizo abaikan sahaja rayuan adiknya. Dia terus menyuruh adiknya kemaskan rumah yang sudah bersepah itu

"SEKALI APANYA! SEMALAM SAMPAI KE MALAM KAU DUDUK DEKAT KEDAI TU! ABANG DEKAT RUMAH TUNGGU KAU PULANG! LEPAS NI, KAU DILARANG MAKAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Kaizo terus naik ke atas untuk masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Dia menhempas tutup pintu biliknya. Fang berasa sedih tambah marah kerana abangnya melarang dia pergi ke kedai donut itu dan juga melarang dia makan donut lobak merah. Dia rasa tidak adil, dia perlu lakukan sesuatu supaya abang dia benarkan dia pergi ke kedai donut itu

"Nampaknya, aku perlu buat baik dekat abang aku" kata Fang sambil menyapu ruang tamu rumahnya "Tak pun suruh kak Lynna pujuk abang" Fang terus tersenyum sinis di ruang tamu itu "Mesti kak Lynna akan berjaya pujuk abang"

"Abang Fang! Biar Pizu sahaja pujuk abang Paizo" muncul pula Rizu dengan sebuah kotak. Di dalam kotak tersebut ada anak-anak kucing Pikachu. Salah seekor anak Pikachu, Rizu telah bagi kepada kawan baik dia iaitu Roy. Sekarang tinggal 3 ekor sahaja "Abang Fang nak tahu nama dia orang?" Fang angguk

"Hmm.. apa nama dia orang?" Terus Rizu tersengih kepada Fang

"Yang putih tu nama dia Pizu, yang oren tu nama dia Paizo dan yang hitam tu nama dia Pang. PIZU, PAIZO DAN PANG!" Fang rasa nak sekeh kepala Rizu

"Takde nama lain ke Rizu nak bagi?"

"Ada!" Rizu tersengih "Donut. Lobak. Merah!" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Rizu "Hehehe... abang Fang jangan marah. Pizu bergurau sahaja"

"Tak kan, abang tak marah tapi abang sedih sebab abang Kaizo tak bagi abang makan donut lobak merah dah" Fang terduduk di atas sofa sambil mengenang nasib dia yang tidak begitu baik "Sudahlah abang Kaizo tak bagi abang pergi balik kedai donut tu"

"Abang Fang jangan risau. Biar Pizu pujuk abang Kaizo" Rizu berikan kotak itu kepada Fang dan terus dia pergi naik ke atas. Fang dari bawah, dia melihat Rizu mengetuk pintu bilik Kaizo "ABANG PAIZO! INI PIZU!" Terus pintu itu dibuka

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Pizu nak pujuk abang Paizo. Abang Paizo bagilah abang Fang makan donut lobak merah. Itukan makanan kegemaran abang Fang, macam abang Paizo suka makan sup lobak merah. Kasihan abang Fang tak dapat nak makan donut lobak merah sebab abang Paizo tak bagi dia makan dah. Abang Paizo tak rasa kasihan ke dengan abang Fang? Abang Fang tu sanggup makan masakan abang Paizo yang masin sangat. Dia sanggup makan semua sekali, hanya untuk gembirakan hati abang Paizo. Abang Fang sayangkan abang Paizo sangat-sangat. Abang Paizo janganlah marah abang Fang, ok. Nanti Pizu suruh buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang Paizo. Pizu tolong abang Fang buatkan! Mesti sedapkan nanti. Bolehlah kita makan sama-sama nanti. Lepas tu kita tengok movie cerita hantu tapi Pizu tak suka hantu, Pizu takut dengan hantu. Tapi takpe, demi abang Paizo, Pizu akan tengok juga! Pizu nak jadi berani dan kuat macam abang Paizo dan abang Fang! Pizu pun nak jadi pahlawan terkuat macam abang Paizo! tapi abang Paizo tak pernah nak bagi Pizu latihan tempur. Pizu pun nak juga tapi selalu tak dapat. Abang Paizo takut nanti Pizu cedera ke? atau abang Paizo takut nanti Pizu akan menangis? tapi Pizu tak kan menangis! Pizu akan menahan air mata Pizu dari keluar sebab Pizu berani!" Kaizo yang sudah bosan dengar celoteh Rizu, lalu dia terus melihat adiknya yang ada ruang tamu dengan muka harapan dia agar dapat makan donut lobak merah balik. Fang tersengih comel seperti anak kucing "Abang Paizo bolehkan, abang Fang makan donut lobak merah? Abang Paizo baikkan"

"Kata dekat dia, TAK BOLEH!" Kaizo terus tutup pintu bilik dia. Rizu gagal memujuk Kaizo. Terus dia turun dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Pizu sudah cuba tapi tak berjaya. Maaf abang Fang" Rizu terus peluk Fang lama-lama

"Takpelah. Abang terpaksa berbuat baik dekat abang Kaizo" Rizu lepaskan pelukan Fang dan terus dia senyum kepada Fang "Rizu baliklah dulu. Abang nak kemaskan rumah ni"

"Ok abang Fang. Nanti Pizu datang balik" Rizu angkat kotak besari itu dan terus dia keluar dari rumah tersebut. Fang sambung balik kemas rumah dan hati dia berapi-api kepada abang dia. Rancangan seterusnya, dia akan hubungi kak Lynna, kata dihati Fang

"Hehehehee... mesti kak Lynna akan marah abang nanti" bisik Fang. Dia terus kemaskan rumah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu. Kaizo yang ada di dalam pelik, dia terus membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk mengintai adiknya. Dia rasa pelik dengan sikap adiknya dan lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu. Dia senyap sahaja dan tidak berkata apa. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil menutup pintu itu

"Oh, kau ingat kau buat baik. Kau akan dapat apa yang kau mahukan. Tengoklah nanti" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia. Selama 1 jam itulah, Kaizo asyik mendengar nyanyi Fang. Macam-macam lagu dia boleh dengar, dari lagu sedih terus ke lagu marah dan ada juga lagu pelik-pelik. Lagu jepun pun ada juga. Kaizo membuka pintu bilik dia dan terus dia boleh bau sedap datang dari dapur. Dia kenal aroma sedap itu. Itu adalah bau sup lobak merah, sup kegemaran dia. Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik dan turun ke bawah, menuju ke dapur. Fang masih lagi bernyanyi sambil masukkan beberapa lobak merah ke dalam sup. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak abang dia

"Abang! Adik ada buat sup lobak merah khas untuk abang! Oh yea, adik ada jemput kak Lynna juga" Dalam hati Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan kerana dia berharap sangat rancangan dia menjadi. Buat baik dan juga dipujuk oleh kak Lynna nanti, fikir Fang. Dia tidak tersenyum sangat, dia buat biasa sahaja agar abang dia tidak tahu dengan rancangan dia tetapi Kaizo kenal adik dia

"Hmmm... apasal kau jemput kak Lynna sekali?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Hehehehe... saja" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia "Nanti adik buatkan juice lobak merah sekali tapi lobak merah dah habis pulak. Adik pergi ke kedai sekejap ok. Abang tolong tengokkan sup tu ok. Jangan bagi hangus pulak. Nanti rosak sup lobak merah abang" Fang menjejak kakinya keluar dari dapur

"PANGGGG!" Fang menoleh kebelakang sedikit

"Yea abang" Fang tersengih lagi

"Jangan lupa belikan roti sekali. Abang nak makan roti cicah dengan sup lobak merah"

"Ba-baik abang" Fang rasa lega sedikit. Ingatkan abang dia nak marah dia lah tadi tetapi rupanya bukan "Adik pergi dulu" Baru selangkah sahaja, sudah abang dia panggil dia lagi sekali

"PANGGGG!"

"Yea abang" Fang tersengih lagi sekali

"Belikan makanan kucing sekali"

"Baik abang" Fang baru nak angkat kaki

"PANGGGGGGGG!"

"ABANG NAK APA LAGIIII!"

"Takde apa, abang cuma nak tengok kau marah sahaja" Fang berapi-api dengan abang dia. Kaizo hiraukan sahaja dengan adik dia yang dalam kemarahan itu. Dia cuma pergi rasa sup lobak merah itu "Kenapa kurang garam?" Fang mula cemas. Dia tidak mahu abang dia letak garam begitu banyak ke dalam sup itu. Kaizo keluarkan sebotol garam di dalam kabinet dapur. Terus Fang berlari untuk selamatkan sup lobak merah daripada di musnahkan oleh abang dia sendiri

"Abang!" Fang menepis tangan abang dia dan terus botol garam itu jatuh ke atas lantai dan lalu pecah "ABANG! JANGANLAH ROSAKKAN SUP LOBAK MERAH ADIK!"

"Abang tak rosakkan pun, abang cuma nak bubuh garam sahaja"

"Yelah tu, abang kalau letak garam. Abang mesti letak satu botol punya. Macam manalah abang boleh tahan dengan rasa masin. Kalau adik, sudah lama adik pengsan" Fang terpaksa kemaskan dapur. Habis lantai penuh dengan garam

"Abang buat muka tiada perasaan sahaja. Kemaskan dapur ni dan jangan lupa pergi beli lobak merah" Kaizo tidak menolong adiknya kerana dia tahu, dia yang buat. Jadi adik dia yang kena kemaskan. Kaizo hanya pergi buat teh hijau untuk tenangkan diri dia. Fang membebel seorang diri sambil mengemas dapur itu. Selepas selesai sapu kesemua garam tersebut. Dia menutup api dapur gas dan terus keluar dari rumah. Dia tenangkan diri dia, buat baik dan teruskan dengan rancangan dia. Dia pasti abang dia akan benarkan dia pergi balik ke kedai donut dan dapat makan donut kegemaran dia

* * *

"Aduh, beratnya plastik ni" Fang mengeluh kerana dia terpaksa buat kerja seorang diri tapi dalam hati dia, dia rasa marah kepada abang dia sebab tak nak tolong dia "Abang aku tu, dia ingat diri dia tu raja ke apa. Asyik aku sahaja kena buat kerja. Ingat aku ni orang gaji ke apa tapi aku buat ni demi donut lobak merah. Oh cinta hati ku, tunggulah aku. Aku akan sampai tidak lama lagi" Fang berhenti dekat depan kedai donut dan terus melihat donut lobak merah dia di tingkap kedai itu. Dia tidak sedar Bella, Lily dan Faye sedang makan di dalam kedai itu "Jangan risau cinta hati ku, aku akan dapatkan kau juga"

"Cinta?" muncul Ying sambil melihat dekat tingkap kedai itu "Wei, dengan siapa kau bercinta hah?"

"Dengan donut lobak merah lah"

"Yelah tu... entah-entah dengan salah seorang daripada dua orang tu. Siapa? Bella atau Lily?" Fang rasa nak marah sahaja si Ying

"Malas aku nak melayan kau" terus Fang sambung berjalan. Dia tinggalkan Ying di situ seorang diri "AKU AKAN DATANG DONUT KU!"

"Hmm.. tak habis-habis dengan donut lobak merah dia tu" muncul pula Yaya di sebelah Ying "Tapi kenapa dia tak pergi beli sahaja donut dia tu?"

"Entahlah Yaya. Aku pun tak tahu maa.. yang aku tahu dia cintakan donut lobak merah dia tu"

"Biarkan lah dia. Jom kita makan donut dengan dia orang" Yaya membuka pintu kedai tersebut dan terus masuk ke dalam bersama Ying. Sementara Fang pula, sudah rasa penat mengangkat beg plastik yang berat itu. Dia telah memborong kesemua lobak berat di dalam pasaraya tersebut tapi dia terlupa nak minta kotak

"Aku kena kuatkan diri. Ini untuk donut ku yang tercinta" Fang dengan tabah hatinya, dia kuatkan dirinya untuk mengangkat 4 beg plastik yang penuh dengan lobak merah. Dia tidak akan berputus asa, asalkan dia dapat donut lobak merah

"Kau ok ke Fang?" muncul pula Boboiboy di sebelah Fang

"Aku ok aje. Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?"

"Takdelah, aku tanya aje tapi kau macam perlukan pertolongan sahaja. Nak aku tolong tak?" Boboiboy rasa kasihan pula melihat kawan baik dia mengangkat 4 beg plastik seorang diri

"Tak usahlah Boboiboy. Aku boleh buat sendiri"

"Betul ni?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Isk! Sibuk sahaja kau ni" Fang mempercepatkan langkah dia untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada Boboiboy

"Fang, tunggu!" Boboiboy mengejar Fang tetapi Fang tetap tidak perlahankan diri dia "Fang, kau nampak penat tu. Apa kata kau pergi berehat sekejab dekat kedai Tok Aba. Bukannya jauh dari sini pun"

"Isk, kalau aku tak berhenti. Mesti kau akan sibuk juga dengan urusan aku"

"Dah tu, kau nampak penat. Tak kan aku nak biarkan kawan aku pengsan dekat tengah jalan. Meh lah aku tolong kau" Boboiboy mengambil dua beg plastik di tangan Fang "Macam mana? ringankan"

"Hmmm.. yelah. Aku pergilah rehat dekat kedai Tok Aba sekejab tapi kau kena belanja aku" Boboiboy tersenyum kepada kawan baik dia

"Aku tak kisah pun, asalkan kau rehatkan diri. Baru kau sambung balik rumah. Lobak banyak-banyak ni, kau nak buat apa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan bersama dengan Fang

"Apa lagi. Aku nak buat juice lobak merah untuk abang aku lah. Aku kenalah buat baik dekat abang aku"

"Buat baik? Ini mesti ada sesuatu kau nak kan" Fang angguk lemah "Hmmm.. semoga berjaya Fang. Aku cuma takut abang kau hanya buli kau sahaja, sampai dia tak bagi langsung. Nanti kau juga yang merana"

"Dia mesti bagi punya. Demi donut lobak merah ku yang tercinta. Aku sanggup buat apa sahaja untuk abang aku! Aku jadi baik untuk satu hari pun takpe tapi aku berharap sangat kak Lynna berjaya memujuk abang aku yang suka sangat nak buat muka serius"

"Haih, sampai kak Lynna pun kau nak panggil juga" Fang tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Macam-macam betul kau ni Fang. Jangan abang kau tahu apa niat kau yang sebenarnya sudah"

"Kalau dia tahu, dia mesti nak hukum aku dengan latihan tempur dia tu. Tak habis-habis dengan latihan tempur dia tapi kalau tentang donut lobak merah, aku akan buat! Aku akan buktikan aku budak baik bukan jahat! Aku akan dengar setiap arahan yang abang aku akan bagi sehinggalah dia benarkan aku makan donut lobak merah" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat. Hati dia berkobar-kobar untuk berjuang demi donut lobak merah "Aku tak kan mengalah! Kau tengok sahaja, Boboiboy. Rancangan aku pasti akan berjaya!"

"Yelah Fang. Aku ucapkan semoga berjaya. Kalau berjaya, kau kena belanja aku satu donut lobak merah"

"Baiklah!"

"Tapi ada satu syarat" Boboiboy terus tersenyum sinis "Kau tidak boleh mengeluh, marah, mengamuk tak tentu pasal dan juga kau tidak boleh bertukar menjadi hantu bayang sehinggalah kau dapat apa yang kau nak!"

"Baiklah Boboiboy. Aku akan terima cabaran kau tapi mana adil aku sahaja yang kenakan" Fang pun turut tersenyum sinis juga kepada Boboiboy "Kau pun kena cabaran juga"

"Aku? Cabaran apa kau nak bagi dekat aku?"

"Hehehe.. setiap kali Lily nak bermesra, nak cubit pipi kau, ajak kau keluar atau bermanja dengan kau. Kau jangan lari daripada dia. Kau kena turuti semua kata-kata Lily"

"Errr.. ok, aku akan terima cabaran kau juga tapi sampai bila?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sampai aku dapat donut kesayangan aku lah" Boboiboy takut pula melihat senyuman sinis Fang. Mereka sudah pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba "Jadi, kita mulakan cabaran kita pada hari ini!" Fang akan buktikan dia akan dapat apa yang dia nak kerana dia adalah Fang. Dia bukan seseorang yang mudah mengalah. Lalu dia tergelak seorang diri sambil dilihat oleh kawan baik dia. Boboiboy hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

* * *

Setelah Fang sampai di rumah. Dia dapati rumah dia sunyi sahaja. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat sup lobak merah dia sudah pun habis dimakan. Periuk tadi telah pun berada di dalam sinki "Eh, abang aku makan tanpa aku ke?" Fang simpan terus kesemua lobak merah di dalam peti sejuk. Selepas itu dia pergi mencari abang dia "Abang?" Dia membuka pintu bilik abangnya

"Apa kau nak?" Kaizo berada di atas katil sambil membaca buku novel hantunya "Mana juice lobak merah abang?"

"Err.. kejap lagi adik buat" Fang melihat sekitar bilik abangnya "Abang, kak Lynna tak datang ke?"

"Tak. Abang suruh dia tak payah datang ke sini. Yang kau nak menyusahkan dia datang ke sini kenapa? Takde kerja lain ke kau nak buat"

"Isk.. ab-" terus dia teringat dengan cabaran Boboiboy tadi. Dia kena tenang dan bersabar dengan abang dia "Hehehehe... adik bukan nak menyusahkan kak Lynna. Adik cuma nak bagi dia rasa sup lobak merah adik buatkan. Lagipun adik nak kita makan sama-sama. Abang sambunglah balik baca buku, adik pergi buatkan juice lobak merah" Lalu dia menutup pintu bilik abang dia "Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang

"APA KAU CAKAP PANGGGG!" Menjerit abang dia di dalam bilik

"TAKDE APA!" Fang rasa lega abang dia tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi. Dia terus kembali ke dapur untuk buatkan juice lobak merah "Bertahanlah wahai diri ku. Aku akan dapat apa yang aku nak! Kena buli pun takpe, janji aku akan dapat donut lobak merah! HAHAHAHAAA!" Fang terus keluarkan kesemua lobak merah dan terus memotong lobak merah itu seperti memotong daging. Dia tergelak seorang diri di dalam dapur, sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran abang dia di dalam dapur tersebut. Kaizo melihat kepelikan adiknya yang tergelak seperti orang gila itu. Dia rasa nak ketuk kepala adiknya tetapi dia biarkan sahaja. Dia rasa adiknya sudah tidak betul sebab tidak dapat donut kesayangannya iaitu donut lobak merah. Inilah peluangnya untuk melihat sejauh mana adik dia akan buat untuk dapatkan sebiji donut lobak merah. Kaizo tersenyum sinis di belakang adiknya. Apalah yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihatnya

"Hehehehehee..." Fang tergelak seorang diri

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo terkejut dengan adiknya menghantar sebuah dulang perak dengan makanan sarapan pagi dan lalu adiknya meletakkan dulang itu di depan dia "Pang? Kau buat apa ni?"

"Adik buat bubur lobak merah khas untuk abang. Juice lobak merah khas untuk abang juga, potongan lobak merah khas untuk abang dan ada juga susu khas untuk abang" Kaizo melihat sarapan pagi yang telah disediakan khas untuk diri dia. Dia mengangkat kening sebelah dan terus melihat adiknya senyum seperti orang gila "Makanlah abang, nanti adik sediakan air mandi abang pula"

"Sah adik aku sudah tak betul" bisik Kaizo "Pang, kau tak perlu buat begitu. Abang boleh buat sendiri tapi kau boleh basuhkan baju abang dekat bakul tu" Kaizo tunjuk ke arah sebuah bakul yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor "Jangan lupa sekali beli makanan kucing. Kau lupa beli semalam"

"Baik abang ku sayang" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang cium pipi abang dia. Kaizo lap pipi dia dan terus dia menjamu selera "Abang makan elok-elok ok, adik nak pergi basuh baju abang. Kalau abang nak apa-apa, panggil sahaja adik"

"Hmmm.. yelah" kata abang dia yang sedang suapkan diri dia bubur lobak merah. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia sedang mengutip semua baju yang ada di atas lantai bilik. Fang sempat lagi mengemas bilik tidur abangnya sebelum dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Selepas itu, Kaizo naik rimas dengan adiknya. Dia asyik tanya soalan yang sama sahaja

"Abang nak apa? Abang nak apa?" setiap lima minit, Fang akan masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya dan akan bertanya soalan yang sama "Abang nak apa?"

"PANGGGGG!"

"Abang nak apa?" Fang tersenyum kepada abangnya

"Kau kenapa? Sudah hilang akal ke? Tak kan sebab tak dapat donut lobak merah, terus kau jadi gila"

"Tak tak.. adik buat ni sebab nak donut lobak merah" kata Fang dengan wajah ceria dia, nada ceria dia, mata dia yang bersinar-sinar dan senyuman dia yang masih belum pudar lagi dari tadi

"Bukan benda yang sama ke?" bisik Kaizo. Dia menghela nafas "Sudahlah Pang, kau pergi sambung buat kerja dan jangan nak lari pergi cari donut lobak merah pulak"

"Baik abang ku!" Fang terus keluar dari bilik abangnya. Dia terdengar ada seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Fang terus melompat-lompat dari tangga rumah terus ke pintu rumah dia "Siapa tu?" Kaizo dari balkoni atas, terus perhatikan adik dia membuka pintu rumah

"LANDAKKKKKK!" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat Lily sedang peluk tangan Boboiboy yang tersengih itu "Terima kasih landak sebab bagi cabaran dekat BBB-CHAN KU! Semalam kita orang keluar jalan-jalan dekat bandar. BBB-chan belanja Lily makan ice cream! Lepas tu kita orang main game dekat pusat hiburan, best sangat! Tapi Lily sedih Lily menang dalam semua permainan. BBB-chan tak menang satu apa pun. Lepas tu pagi tadi, Lily ada bagi kerepek pisang untuk BBB-Chan. Lepas tu Lily suapkan BBB-chan makan chocolate pancake. Bahagia Lily rasa"

"Wah, bagus.. bagus.. lepas ni korang pergilah bercinta dekat tepi pantai yea" kata Fang dengan jawapan dia yang tak betul "Lepas tu jangan lupa beli donut lobak merah, makan sama-sama, kongsi sama-sama, bercinta dengan donut lobak merah sama-sama.."

"Fang? Kau betul ke tak betul ni?" risau pula Boboiboy

"Ala, landak mesti betulkan. Kalau dia tak betul, sudah tentu dia bertukar menjadi hantu bayang"

"Tapi Lily... ini tak betul memang betul-betul tak betul" Boboiboy melihat kawan baik dia yang ceria semacam itu "Fang, bagi aku pujuk abang kau. Takut pula aku tengok kau macam ni"

"Tak perlulah Boboiboy. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk dapatkan apa yang aku nak! Hahahahahahaaa! Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan daripada sesiapa pun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Terus mulut dia kena sumbat dengan kek pisang Lily

"Macam mana landak? sedap tak Lily buat" Lily perhatikan Fang kunyah kek pisang itu secara perlahan-lahan dan terus dia telan

"Kurang kasih sayang" Muka Lily berubah

"Kurang kasih sayang? Uwaaaaaa!" Lily menangis di bahu Boboiboy "Macam mana nak buat bagi si itik suka dengan kek pisang ni. Semalam terlebih kasih sayang, dia cakap bolehlah. Hari ni kurang kasih sayang, terus tak sedap. BBB-CHAN! HELP MEE!"

"Lily sebenarnya nak buat kek pisang ni untuk Boboiboy ke atau untuk abang Kaizo?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sebab tidak faham dengan motif sebenarnya Lily "Maaf sebab aku sendiri tak faham dengan motif kau sebenarnya"

"Takpe Boboiboy. Lily sebenarnya nak buat kek pisang ni khas untuk semua orang! Biar semua orang cakap kek pisang ini adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik di planet ini!" Terus Fang pegang tangan Lily dan Boboiboy dan mengheret mereka masuk ke dalam dapur "Apa kau nak buat landak?"

"Ajar kau bagaimana nak buat kek pisang yang tersedap diantara yang tersedap dekat planet bumi ni! Tapi.. DONUT LOBAK MERAH KU YANG PALING SEDAP! HAHAHAAHAHAAA!" Fang terus mengambil pisang, tepung, telur, susu dan bahan-bahan yang lain untuk membuat kek pisang "Lupa pulak.. takde donut lobak merah"

"Bila masa kek pisang ada donut lobak merah?" tanya Boboiboy

"Senyap! Ini adalah resepi terbaru aku. KEK PISANG BERPERISA DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Lily siap tepuk tangan dan sangat teruja dengan resepi baru dari si landak "Terima kasih, terima kasih"

"Bagus landak ni, boleh terfikir nak buat kek pisang perisa donut lobak merah"

"Bagus apa kebendanya. Ini sudah kegilaan donut lobak merah" bisik Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia. Mereka berdua melihat Fang mencampur kesemua bahan-bahan yang dia

"Lepas tu kita letak kasih sayang di dalam acuan kek pisang ini. Abang sayangkan aku, aku sayangkan donut lobak merah dan abang, Lily cintakan Boboiboy, Rizu cintakan anak-anak kucing dia dan anak patung penguin dia, Gopal cintakan sepupu aku si Faye tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah rekaan aku sahaja, si minah Bella penyibuk boleh blah. Kak Lynna tak nak bercinta dengan abang, abang pun sama juga tapi aku juga yang pasrah sebab mereka hanyalah kawan sahaja. Yaya dan Ying dua gadis cantik.." Boboiboy dengar sahajalah Fang merapu sambil mengacau-gacau kek pisang itu

"Aduh, kawan aku ni.." Boboiboy keluar dari dapur itu secara senyap dan terus memanggil Kaizo "Abang Kaizo" Boboiboy membuka pintu bilik Kaizo

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kapal angkasa

"Abang Kaizo bagilah Fang makan donut lobak merah. Dia tengah tak betul tu"

"Biarkan dia" jawab Kaizo

"Habis tu, abang Kaizo nak bagi dia berapa lama jadi macam tu?" Kaizo menghela nafas dan terus jawap soalan Boboiboy

"Aku hanya mahu buli dia sahaja tapi disebabkan dia jadi macam ni, eloklah tu dia jadi macam tu daripada dia asyik duduk berlepak dekat kedai donut tu sahaja. Kau jangan bagi dia donut lobak merah selagi aku tidak membenarkan, FAHAM!" Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah. Kalau Kaizo sudah tak bagi, dia tidak boleh melawan kata-kata Kaizo. Kalau tidak, latihan tempur entah berapa lama dia akan dapat

"Faham abang Kaizo" Boboiboy keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia turun dan terus masuk balik ke dalam dapur. Dia terkejut melihat Lily pengsan di atas lantai dapur "Lily? Kenapa ni? Mana Fang?" Mata Lily terus terbuka luas selepas sahaja dia dengar suara Boboiboy

"BOBOIBOY! Lily baru sedar. Tadi si landak serang Lily dengan periuk. Sebelum tu dia asyik nyanyi lagu tema donut lobak merah aje. Sekarang ni Lily tak tahu dia pergi mana tapi kek pisang tadi itu ada dekat dalam oven. Dia pergi letak lobak merah dalam kek pisang tu" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Aduh.. kita kena pergi cari dia sebelum si Fang jadi gila"

"Tapi dia memang dah gila pun" kata Lily. Dia terus bangun dari tempat dia pengsan tadi "Kalau kita pergi, nanti siap nak tengokkan kek pisang ni.. hmmm.. hah!" Lily terus letak Pikachu dan Shadow di depan oven "Nanti kalau dah siap, tolong keluarkan yea"

"Lily, kucing tu mana reti nak keluarkan kek pisang tu dari oven" Lily tersengih sambil garu kepala

"Kalau macam tu, Lily tunggu dekat sini. Boboiboy pergi cari si landak tu" Boboiboy setuju sahaja dengan kata-kata Lily. Dia terus pergi ke pintu rumah dan lalu buka. Dia terkejut melihat Fang ada di situ bersama dengan tiga kawan baik dia yang lain. Fang dengan hati gembiranya, dia makan donut lobak merah dengan muka comel seperti anak kucing

"Eh, mana korang jumpa dia?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita orang jumpa dia dekat depan kedai donut tadi. Tiba-tiba pula dia berkelakuan seperti kucing. Jadi kita orang bagilah dia donut lobak merah" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, sudah lah dia bermeow meow dekat depan kedai donut tu" kata Ying

"Kawan kita sudah tak betul. Hari tu jadi arnab, sekarang ni tak kan dia nak jadi kucing pulak" kata Gopal pula

"Kawan kita memang dah tak betul. Abang dia tak bagi dia makan donut lobak merah, itu pun sebab dia asyik duduk dekat kedai tu aje sampai dia lupa nak balik rumah. Mana abang dia tak marah" Fang angguk kepala dia tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy "Faham pula apa aku cakap tadi"

"Macam mana dia boleh dapat donut lobak merah ni?" muncul Kaizo di belakang Boboiboy

"Maaf kapten Kaizo. Sebenarnya kami bertiga yang bagi dia donut lobak merah" Fang angguk kepala sambil tunjuk dekat Yaya

"Hmmm... kamu semua boleh balik. Aku nak cakap dengan adik aku ni" Kaizo mengheret adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pulang ke rumah dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Fang nanti. Kaizo suruh adiknya duduk di atas kerusi sofa "Pang, kau ni memang suka menyusahkan orang lain" Fang angguk sambil makan donut lobak merah dia "Pang, abang akan benarkan kau makan donut lobak merah semula tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa syarat dia abang?"

"Kau perlu buat donut lobak merah sendiri" Fang tidak kisah, asalkan dia dapat apa yang dia mahu "Dan kau perlu berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan kau. Jangan nak jadi tamak pula dan jangan lupa si Lily dekat dapur tu. Mata dia asyik pandang oven sahaja dan kek pisang yang kau buatkan tu, nanti abang nak rasa"

"Terima kasih abang sebab benarkan adik makan donut lobak merah balik. Sayang abang! SAYANG ABANG! SAYANG ABANGGGGG!" Fang meloncat-loncat sambil peluk abang dia

"Wuuuu... nak kata terharu, takdelah terharu sangat" kata Lily sambil mencari Boboiboy di dalam rumah itu "Mana Boboiboy? Tak kan dia tinggalkan Lily dekat sini pulak?! BOBOIBOYYYYYYY!" Lily terus berlari keluar dari rumah untuk mencari Boboiboy. Fang abaikan kerana dia asyik peluk abang dia sahaja sampai tidak mahu lepaskan

"Kau ni, dah dapat donut lobak merah. Terus nak bermanja dengan abang yea"

"Mestilah. Abang kan abang adik.. kenalah bermanja" Dia peluk abang dia sampai Kaizo sendiri tidak boleh pergi ke kapal angkasa. Jadi dia terpaksa bermanja-manja dengan adiknya pada hari itu. Mereka merasa kek pisang berperisa lobak merah itu dan jawapan dari Kaizo tetap sama

"Bolehlah" Fang terima sahajalah, janji dia gembira pada hari itu

* * *

 **Cerita merapu apalah author tulis hari ni xD hahahaahaa... maaf kalau rasa tak best**

 **ramai pula yang nak pergi belasah si Fang sebab tak muncul lagi dekat Boboiboy Galaxy xD hehehe... kasihan dia**

 **Entahlah minggu ni si Fang akan muncul ke tak, author berhenti berharap :( uwaaaaaa!**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review :(**

 **jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	16. Kaizo dan Kopi

**Welcome semua! apa khabar? semua sihat ke? hehehee**

 **Chapter ini author dapat inspiration dari mister mimpi, afiq, lily dan cik mimpi yang telah huru harakan tempat review author semalam xD hehehee**

 **Thank you sebab selalu bagikan review dan thank you sebab huru harakan tempat review :P hehee**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaizo dan Kopi

"Abang try makan ni" Fang letakkan sebuah apple pie di atas meja kaunter kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba "Adik yang buat" Kaizo mengambil garpu dan lalu dia potong sedikit apple pie itu. Fang melihat abangnya makan apple pie itu dan lalu dia kunyah secara perlahan-lahan "Macam mana abang?"

"Bolehlah" Fang puas hati dengan jawapan abangnya. Seterusnya Boboiboy letakkan nasi lemak di depan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo cuba makan nasi lemak ni. Sambal dia, saya sudah pun kurangkan rasa pedas" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dia sambil melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tersengih itu. Lalu dia mengambil sedikit nasi lemak itu dengan menggunakan sudu. Dia makan dan telan nasi lemak itu "Ok tak?"

"Bolehlah" Jawapan dari Kaizo tetap sama. Boboiboy dan Fang tersenyum-senyum sambil melihat Gopal letakkan makanan dia di hadapan Kaizo "Kenapa aku perlu rasa semua makanan ni?"

"Ala, abang makan ajelah. Kita orang nak mintak pendapat aje" kata Fang sambil tersengih

"Betul kata si Fang tu, Kapten Kaizo. Saya ada buat kuih bahulu perisa pandan!" Kaizo melihat beberapa kuih bahulu yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Lalu dia melihat Gopal

"Kau pergi gunakan kuasa kau ke untuk buat kuih ini?" Gopal terus tersengih. Tangan dia terus mengambil kuih bahulu itu

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo. Jangan hukum saya nanti" Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis dan itu tandanya, Gopal akan diberikan hukuman latihan tempur "Hehehee.. saya sebenarnya reti makan sahaja tapi tak reti nak buat"

"Habis tu, kau suruh aku rasa makanan tadi tu kenapa?"

"Sebab.. sebab.. sebab... saya balik rumah dulu!" terus Gopal lari dari kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan kuih bahulu. Seterusnya giliran Ying dengan sup sayur dia. Tanpa di suruh, Kaizo terus merasa sup tersebut dan seperti biasa

"Bolehlah" jawab Kaizo dengan nada bosan dia

"Kan aku dah cakap, jawapan abang aku mesti sama aje" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy dan Ying. Kini tiba giliran Yaya dengan biskut dia. Boboiboy, Fang dan Ying rasa takut pula kalau Kaizo makan biskut itu. Boleh menyebabkan Pulau Rintis meletup akibat keamukan Kapten Kaizo

"Kapten Kaizo rasalah biskut yang saya buat ni" pelawa Yaya dengan muka ayu dia. Fang gelengkan kepala apabila nampak tangan abang dia sedikit lagi nak ambil biskut itu. Dia berpeluh-peluh dan rasa takut pula. Hati dia berdebar-debar begitu cepat sekali. Tangan dia pegang lengan Boboiboy begitu kuat sekali. Boboiboy dan Ying dapat rasakan Kapten Kaizo akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebentar nanti tetapi..

"Kenapa kau makan biskut itu?" Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul Lahap sambil makan kesemua biskut Yaya

"Kan Kapten tak suka makan biskut. Jadi saya makanlah untuk Kapten. Lagipun saya ada dekat sini sebab nak ambil biskut yang saya tempah dari cik adik ni" Yaya terus berikan 3 bakul yang penuh dengan biskut tak sedap dia "Terima kasih yea tapi.. hehehehe... Kapten tolong bayarkan untuk saya dulu boleh? Gaji saya belum masuk lagi"

"Aik, bila masa abang aku bagi kau gaji?" tanya Fang dengan rasa hairan dia

"Heehehee.. sebenarnya saya tiada duit nak bayar biskut-biskut ni semua"

"Takpelah Lahap. Yaya bagi semua biskut ini secara percuma" Lahap rasa terharu pula. Lalu dia peluk sambil mengangkat Yaya "Suka pula kamu"

"Terima kasih cik adik manis. Terima kasih, jasa mu sentiasa dikenang. Bolehlah aku makan biskut ni puas-puas dekat dalam kapal angkasa" Lahap terus beredar dari situ dengan perasaan gembira dia. Boboiboy, Fang dan Ying rasa lega kerana biskut tadi tidak dimakan oleh Kaizo. Seterusnya giliran Faye pula. Dia letakkan semangkuk bubur kacang merah di hadapan Kaizo

"Apa benda ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Ini namanya bubur kacang merah. Faye ada rasa hari itu. Ibu Bella yang buatkan, lepas tu terus Faye suka! Jadi Faye cubalah buat bubur ni. Abang Kaizo cubalah bubur ni, mesti sedapkan kan kan" Kaizo merasa bubur kacang merah tersebut dan jawapan dia tetap sama

"Bolehlah" kata Kaizo "Tapi kau sepatutnya bagi dekat kak Lynna. Dia yang suka makan kacang merah"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap abang Kaizo. Nanti kak Lynna datang ke sini, Faye akan buat banyak-banyak untuk kak Lynna" Terus Faye angkat mangkuk itu

"Siapa lagi nak suruh aku rasa?" tanya Kaizo dan terus dia nampak Bella sedang letakkan lava cake di depan Kaizo "Kek chocolate?"

"Yea! Ini adalah hasil air tangan dari Bella sendiri" kata Bella dengan penuh semangat

"Abang hati-hati makan kek tu. Entah-entah dia ada letak racun ke, benda yang bukan-bukan ke" bisik Fang di telinga abang dia "Adik tak nak lah abang pengsan atau sakit perut nanti"

"Kau ingat aku tak dengar apa yang kau bisikan tadi. Kek aku sedaplah! dan aku tidak bubuh racun di dalam kek aku!" marah Bella kepada Fang tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak dengar. Dia hanya pandang ke tempat lain

"Bolehlah" Fang terus pandang kek lava itu, licin terus. Abang dia telah habiskan kek lava itu dengan masa yang pantas sekali "Pang, kek kawan kau. Ternyata bukti tiada racun atau benda lain" Bella terus menjelir lidah kepada Fang

"SEKARANG GILIRAN LILY PULA! Ini adalah kek pisang yang Lily tapi Lily ada letak perisa rahsia di dalam kek pisang itu" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah "Abang Kaizo rasalah"

"Pizu nak rasa sekali boleh?" muncul pula Rizu dengan kerepek pisang dia "Kenapa korang tak panggil Pizu datang ke sini? Pizu pun nak rasa makanan korang. Sedih Pizu sebab korang tak panggil Pizu. Abang Fang pun tak panggil Pizu. Tiada siapa nak panggil Pizu. Kasihan Pizu tau tapi kakak Lily juga yang baik. Dia panggil Pizu dan bawak Pizu ke sini. Abang Fang tak sayang dekat Pizu ke? Abang Fang janganlah abaikan Pizu sebab Pizu masih sayangkan abang Fang dan abang Paizo. Dua-dua Pizu sayang tapi lain kali, bawak lah Pizu sekali. Pizu pun nak berseronok juga dekat sini" Rizu mula hendak menangis. Fang cepat-cepat peluk Rizu supaya dia jangan menangis

"Maafkan abang. Abang terlupa sebab seronok sangat bagi abang Kaizo rasa macam-macam makanan"

"Pizu maafkan tapi abang Fang jangan lupakan Pizu lagi tau"

"Jangan risau, kalau si landak ni lupa lagi. Akak akan bawa lari Rizu jauh daripada si landak dan akak akan pastikan landak tak dapat cari Rizu" Dia cuba untuk lepaskan pelukan diantara Rizu dan Fang tetapi Fang menolak Lily. Dia terus terjatuh di atas rumput hijau "Cheh, tak guna punya landak!"

"Kau sibuk dengan kita orang apasal. Pergilah suruh abang aku rasa kek pisang kau tu" marah Fang yang masih lagi memeluk Rizu

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap landak" Lily bangun dan terus dia bagi sekeping kek pisang kepada Kaizo "Rasalah! Lily sudah buat yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik di dunia ini! Lily pasti abang Kaizo tak kan jawab bolehlah tapi abang Kaizo akan jawab.."

"Ada perisa kopi ke dalam kek pisang ni?" tanya Kaizo sambil membelek-belek dan mengambil bau kek pisang itu. Dia telah pun makan sedikit kek pisang itu. Fang menjadi takut kerana kopi membuatkan abang dia jadi gila. Lily angguk dengan perasaan suka dia

"Wei Lily, kau tak tahu ke kopi boleh buatkan abang aku jadi gila" Fang bawa Rizu jauh daripada abang dia

"Tak tahu pulak" Lily pandang wajah Kaizo yang tersenyum tergelak seorang diri. Mata merah Kaizo terus pandang ke arah Lily. Mata dia seperti mata orang gila "Abang Kaizo, janganlah pandang Lily macam tu. Takut Lily"

"Takut yea tapi kalau cari pasal dengan aku, tak takut pulak kau. PEDANG TENAGA!" Lily terus melompat dan larikan diri daripada kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye sudah pun larikan diri, yang tinggal hanyalah Fang, Lily dan Rizu "MANA KORANG NAK LARI HAH! MARI SINI! BIAR AKU BERIKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR DEKAT KAMU SEMUA!" Bergema satu taman itu. Orang yang lalu lalang dekat taman itu pun sudah lari lintang pukang sebab takut dengar bunyi garang Kaizo

"Rizu, baik Rizu pergi selamatkan diri. Abang Kaizo tengah tak betul tu" kata Fang kepada Rizu

"Hari tu si landak yang tak betul. Hari ini itik pulak.. haih, adik beradik tak betul rupanya. Macam mana nak betulkan korang kalau asyik tak betul aje. Memang betul-betul alien korang ni" kata Lily sambil melihat Kaizo datang dekat kepada mereka bertiga dengan pedang tenaga dia

"Berapa banyak perkataan betul dalam ayat kau tu"

"Mana aku tahu landak tapi yang pentings sekarang ni. Kita kena lari daripada abang kau tengah tak betul tu" Menggigil Lily sambil pegang bahu Rizu "Rizu pergi lari cepat. Nanti si itik pergi kejar Rizu pulak"

"Tapi.. abang Paizo nampak macam nak main dengan kita orang aje" kata Rizu "Abang Paizo nak main lawan pedang! Pizu ambik pedang yang Pizu buat semalam. Pizu pergi ambik dekat rumah sekejab. Nanti Pizu datang balik"

"Adik kesayangan kau pun dah terjebak dengan virus tak betul" Lily pegang-pegang bahu Fang. Dia sorok di belakang Fang kerana takut melihat Kaizo yang semakin dekat dengan mereka

"Janganlah pegang bahu aku. Rimas tahu tak!" Fang melihat ke depan. Abang dia tersenyum sinis, tergelak sinis macam orang gila "Abang, janganlah serang kita orang"

"Serang? Bila masa aku nak serang korang. AKU CUMA MAHU BERIKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI PERMAINAN SOROK-SOROK"

"Aik? Latihan tempur apa macam mana tu?" kata Fang sambil pandang Lily, Lily pandang Fang. Dua-dua pandang Kaizo, terus garu kepala sebab tak faham "Abang aku ni, suka-suka aje buat versi merapu tah apa-apa"

"Kau ingat latihan tempur tu merapu ke apa! BAIK KORANG SOROKKAN DIRI SEBELUM AKU KEJAR KORANG BERDUA! KALAU AKU DAH JUMPA, AKU AKAN HUMBAM KORANG KE MEDAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"Wei landak, kau pergi lah lawan abang kau tu" Lily tolak-tolak Fang

"Janganlah tolak aku" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Lagipun aku tak nak lawan abang aku tengah gila ni. Karang dia belasah aku tahap sadis nanti, seram aku"

"Apa yang kamu berdua sedang berborak ni? tengah berbincang untuk jatuhkan aku ke? Kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku kerana aku adalah KAPTEN KAIZO!" Kaizo berlari dan melompat ke arah mereka "TETAKAN TENAGA!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo terpelanting tidak jauh dari situ. Dia terus mendarat dengan penuh gaya "SIAPA YANG HALANG AKU UNTUK MENYERANG MEREKA?"

"KAIZO! KAU SUDAH GILA KE!" Lynna muncul di hadapan Fang dan Lily. Lalu dia hilangkan dinding tenaga dia yang berwarna ungu itu "APASAL KAU SERANG MEREKA? APA YANG MEREKA TELAH LAKUKAN?"

"KAU NI SIBUK SAHAJA! AKU AKAN AJAR KAU!" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia

"Ajarlah aku kalau berani" Fang dan Lily melihat Lynna dan Kaizo sedang bertentang mata. Lynna sudah bersiap sedia dengan apa jua serangan dari Kaizo "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kau tapi aku tak kan benarkan kau cederakan mereka berdua"

"Kak Lynna hati-hati. Abang tengah gila tu. Kalau dia tengah gila, dia akan belasah orang tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Semua sadis dia yang dia simpan, dia akan keluarkan" kata Fang sambil pegang-pegang tangan Lynna. Dia merayu lagi "Kak Lynna cuba tenangkan abang ok. Fang takut karang kesadisan dia akan berluasa di seluruh Pulau Rintis"

"Jangan risau, akak akan tenangkan dia" Lynna terus berikan senyuman manis kepada Fang. Lalu dia pandang ke depan, tangan dia bergerak-gerak untuk keluarkan kuasa api dia. Kaizo pula sudah menggenggam erat pedang tenaga dia. Mereka bertentang mata lagi, mulut sudah menutup erat dan kaki sudah bersiap sedia untuk bergerak

"Yah yah yah.. ambik ni ambik ni" Tiba-tiba sahaja Rizu lalu diantara Lynna dan Kaizo. Dia sedang bermain dengan pedang yang diperbuat daripada kotak semalam. Rizu tidak sedar dengan perlawanan yang akan berlaku sebentar lagi. Dia terus lalu sambil berlawan dengan angin "YAH! YAHHHH! PIZU AKAN KALAHKAN KAMU!"

"Aduh" Fang menepuk dahinya "Sempat lagi budak kecik ni kacau mood kita orang" Lily tergelak sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna perhatikan sahaja Rizu lalu sampai dia sudah berada jauh daripada mereka berdua

"YAHHHHH!" Kaizo melompat dan lalu Lynna melompat sekali. Mereka bertembung di udara untuk berlawan dan terus Kaizo mendarat di belakang Lynna dan Lynna mendarat di belakang Kaizo. Fang dan Lily rasa takut kerana Kaizo memandang mereka berdua penuh dengan kesadisan dia. Lalu mereka lari dari situ "SOROK LAH DIMANA KAMU NAK SOROK TAPI AKU AKAN CARI KAMU BERDUA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Mereka tinggalkan Lynna berseorangan di situ yang masih lagi terduduk dan mereka juga tidak sedar bahawa lengan Lynna berdarah. Pedang tenaga Kaizo tadi menyebabkan kecederaan di lengan Lynna yang amat mendalam sekali. Lynna pegang lengan dia untuk menahan kesakitan

"Eh, mana semua orang? Mana si Boboiboy?" Tok Aba baru sahaja pulang dari kedai bersama Ochobot. Suasana kedai itu kelihatan sunyi kecuali dia terdengar satu tangisan kesakitan. Tok Aba dan Ochobot ternampak Lynna sedang terduduk di atas rumput hijau sambil memegang lengan dia yang berdarah itu. Darah Lynna mengalir keluar dan menitis di atas rumput hijau

"KAK LYNNA! KENAPA NI?" Ochobot terus terbang ke arah Lynna "Atuk! Kita kena bawa kak Lynna ke hospital dengan segera!"

* * *

"Fuh, selamat dapat larikan diri dari kapten gila tu" kata Ying. Dia ternampak Yaya sedang berjalan yang tidak jauh daripada dia "YAYA!" Yaya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang

"Hai Ying! Kau dapat lari daripada Kapten Kaizo"

"Ha ah, aku tak sangka pula si Kapten Kaizo boleh jadi macam tu" Ying berjalan bersama Yaya. Mereka berdua terus ke bandar untuk membeli barang "Patutlah selama ni Fang tak pernah nak bagi abang dia tu minum kopi"

"Bukan pernah sekali ke Ying. Masa tu dia cakap dia nak bagi abang dia minum air kopi tapi masa tu kita orang tak tahu yang air kopi boleh buatkan Kapten Kaizo jadi gila" kata Yaya

"Betul juga kata kau tapi lepas tu, dia terus tak bagi abang dia minum kopi. Sampai hadiah orang bagi dia air kopi pun dia pergi sorok juga maaa.. takut sangat abang dia jadi gila nanti" Yaya angguk tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Ying tadi. Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terasa ada angin kencang lalu dekat mereka yang sedang berjalan. Mereka ternampak Fang sedang berlari begitu laju sekali. Fang telah menggunakan larian bayang dia untuk larikan diri daripada abang dia

"BAIK KORANG SELAMATKAN DIRI!" Fang menjerit kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Selamatkan diri kita orang?" mata Ying terkebil-kebil melihat Fang lari lintang pukang

"Hmm.. ini mesti lari dari abang dia tu" kata Yaya. Ying menoleh kebelakang dan terus usik-usik bahu Yaya "Kenapa Ying?"

"Hehehee..." Ying tersengih kerana Kaizo sudah pun berada di belakang mereka berdua. Bahu Yaya masih lagi di usik-usik oleh Ying

"Kenapa Ying?" tanya Yaya lagi. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Kaizo sedang berdiri dengan senyuman kesadisan dia. Kaizo melihat mereka berdua seperti ada sesuatu yang dia mahu "Ka-kapten Kaizo nak apa?" Yaya pula tersengih

"Apa yang aku mahukan? AKU MAHU KAMU BERDUA!" Terus Yaya dan Ying lari di situ tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali. Dia pegang kedua tangan Yaya dan Ying "Mana kamu berdua mahu lari. Tiada siapa dapat larikan diri daripada aku" Kaizo terus menghubungi Lahap dan menyuruh Lahap mengambil mereka berdua. Sementara dia pula pergi cari yang lain

"Kamu semua tak kan dapat sembunyikan diri daripada aku"

* * *

"Adeh, penat betul aku berlari" Faye tercungap-cungap kerana terpaksa melarikan diri dia daripada abang sepupu dia iaitu Kaizo "Macam mana agaknya yang lain. Entah selamat ke tak"

"Faye, abang sepupu kau tu memang tak boleh minum kopi ke?"

"Ha ah Bella. Kita orang ni alien ada perangai pelik-pelik tapi si Lily tu bukan alien walaupun dia pelik" Bella tergelak sedikit. Mereka kini berada di taman permainan yang tidak jauh daripada bandar Pulau Rintis "Aku harap yang lain selamatlah"

"Hmm.. kalau si Pang tu kena tangkap dengan abang dia. Mesti yang lain akan selamat" Bella bayangkan Fang kena heret dengan Kaizo dan terus belasah adiknya sepuas-puasnya. Lalu dia ketawa seorang diri

"Suka pula kau kalau Fang kena belasah dengan abang dia"

"Mestilah suka! Aku sememangnya suka kalau dia tu kena belasah.. hehehehee"

"Yer ke" Faye tenung mata Bella lama-lama "Kau ada hati dekat sepupu aku tu ke?" Bella terus tersengih "Sah kau memang suka dekat dia tapi macam manalah kau boleh suka dekat dia"

"Entahlah Faye tapi panas baran macam mana pun dia tu, dia tetap ada kelembutan di hati dia. Aku tak kisah pun kalau dia tak suka dekat aku, janji aku dapat bersaing dengan dia! Hahahaa!"

"Hmmm.. yelah Bella, janji kau rasa bahagia" Mereka berdua duduk di buai sambil melihat anak-anak kecil sedang berseronok main dengan pasir di taman permainan itu. Ada juga yang sedang bermain masak-masak sambil mengumpul daun-daun kering dan juga ranting-ranting kayu. Bella dan Faye rasa seronok pula melihat mereka bermain tanpa pemikiran tentang masalah dunia. Mereka rasa seperti ingin pergi sertai budak-budak kecil itu bermain sekali. Mesti rasa seronok

"WOI! BAIK KORANG SOROKKAN DIRI!" Faye dan Bella terdengar amaran dari Fang yang sudah lari jauh daripada mereka berdua

"Erkk! Abang sepupu aku nak dekat dah ke?" Faye turun dari buaian itu untuk selamatkan diri daripada Kaizo. Bella pun begitu juga. Dia sempat pergi sorokkan diri di dalam semak. Faye mencari-cari tempat sorok yang lain kerana semak tadi tu kecil dan sempit "Mana aku nak sorok ni" Faye terburu-buru ke sana sini sehinggalah dia terfikir sesuatu. Lalu dia panjat pokok yang ada di taman permainan itu tetapi baju dia di pegang oleh seseorang

"Jumpa pun kau" Faye menoleh kebelakang dan tersengih melihat Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dengan Faye?" tanya Faye sambil memeluk bahan pokok itu "Kalau abang Kaizo cari Bella. Dia ada dekat dalam semak tu" Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis

"WEI! APASAL BERITAHU AKU ADA DEKAT MANA!" Bella terkeluar dari semak itu dengan perasaan marah dia. Kaizo pandang ke arah Bella "Alamak... aku kena lari ni" Bella berpeluh-peluh kerana renungan tajam Kaizo membuatkan dia berdiri kaku. Dia tidak dapat nak bergerak kerana takut

"Maaf Bella.. tapi kalau aku dalam masalah, kau pun kenalah juga dalam masalah. Kawan kenalah rasa macam mana kawan yang lain rasa. Betul tak abang Kaizo?" Faye tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Betul tu" kata Kaizo. Faye turun dari pokok itu secara perlahan-lahan dan lalu dia diheret oleh Kaizo. Dia sebenarnya takut kalau abang sepupu dia pergi cantas pokok itu. Bella juga turut diheret oleh Kaizo. Lalu mereka berdua diambil oleh Lahap dan masukkan ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo "Baiklah, pencarian aku yang seterusnya"

* * *

"Abang! Bagi saya donut oreo lagi!" Gopal sedang menikmati donut oreo di dalam sebuah kedai donut yang baru sahaja dibuka. Semenjak dia lari daripada Kaizo, dia terus ke kedai itu kerana lapar sebab banyak sangat guna tenaga untuk berlari

"Haih adik. Ini sudah kali ke 5 kamu makan donut oreo. Lapar lagi ke?" tanya abang pekerja kedai itu

"Saya lapar lagi. Makan berapa banyak pun, saya tetap lapar juga" kata Gopal sambil melihat abang tadi meletakkan beberapa donut oreo di dalam pinggan. Air liur Gopal meleleh keluar. Dia mengelap air liurnya dan dia terdengar perut dia sedang bergelora. Abang pekerja itu melihat Gopal "Hehehehee.. maaf yea" tersengih Gopal

"Hah, kamu ada dekat sini. Apa kata kamu rasa donut ciptaan baru kami" Lalu abang pekerja itu letak sebiji donut yang baru sahaja siap dibuat ke dalam pinggan Gopal "Dalam donut ni ada cream perisa pisang. Nanti kamu rasa yea, samada sedap ataupun tidak"

"Jangan risau! Saya akan berikan komen yang bernas untuk donut ciptaan terbaru ini" Gopal sudah tidak sabar untuk merasa donut-donut tersebut. Tangan dia sudah untuk mencapai pinggan dia, tiba-tiba sahaja dia terdengar jeritan Fang dari luar kedai

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU GOPAL! ABANG AKU TENGAH MENGAMUK!" Mata Gopal terkebil-kebil apabila mendengar amaran dari Fang tadi

"SAYA LARI DULU!" Gopal sempat lagi mengambil pinggan donut dia "NANTI SAYA BAYAR KEMUDIAN HARI!" Abang pekerja itu hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu dia ternampak Kaizo sedang mengejar dan mencari mangsa dia

"Hmm.. memang huru hara Pulau Rintis ni semenjak ada Kaizo duduk dekat sini"

* * *

"Siapa pulak yang tengah ketuk pintu markas kotak ni" Belum sempat Probe membuka pintu tersebut. Gopal sudah pun menendang pintu itu sekuat hati. Lalu Probe di penyekkan oleh pintu markas kotak "Aduh, sakitnya badan aku"

"Hahaha! Kapten Kaizo tak kan dapat cari aku dekat sini" kata Gopal sambil makan donut oreo dia

"Yang kau pergi sorok dekat sini kenapa? Tiada tempat lain ke?" marah Adudu yang baru sahaja siapkan senjata baru dia untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy dan juga Kapten Kaizo "Baik kau pergi sorok tempat lain sebelum aku gunakan senjata baru aku!"

"Betul tu! Encik bos telah menciptakan senjata untuk membuat seseorang itu- ADOI!" Kepala besi Probe kena baling dengan tin cawan "Sakitnya kepala aku"

"Apasal kau nak beritahu dia pula! Nanti dia tahulah rancangan jahat kita! Kau ni memang robot tak guna" Adudu mengetuk-getuk Probe dengan tin cawan dia "Ambik ni! Ambik ni! Ambik ni!"

"ADOI! ADOI!" Habis kepala Probe penuh dengan benjol

"Isk isk isk.. apa nak jadi korang ni" Gopal melihat sahaja Probe kena belasah dengan encik bosnya sambil makan donut oreo yang belum habis lagi itu "Bolehlah aku duduk dekat sini buat sementara. Korang pun macam tak kisah sahaja aku ada dekat sini" Baru Adudu dan Probe tersedar yang Gopal masih lagi ada di situ

"TOLAK DIA PROBE! HALAU DIA KELUAR!" kata Adudu sambil menolak Gopal keluar dari markas kotak tersebut

"DEY! Janganlah tolak aku keluar. Aku nak sembunyikan diri daripada Kapten gila tu" Tetapi Adudu dan Probe endahkan sahaja kata-kata Gopal tadi. Mereka menolak Gopal sampai ke muka pintu markas kotak

"Tolak dia lagi Probe!"

"Karang aku tukar juga si Probe ni jadi makanan, baru kau tahu"

"Tukarlah! Apa aku kisah. Janji kau keluar dari markas kotak ni" Adudu masih lagi menolak Gopal bersama dengan Probe "Tolak dia lagi Probe!"

"Adeh.. apasal ada orang tolak aku dari belakang pulak ni" Gopal terus mendongak dan lalu dia tersengih. Kaizo sudah pun berada di situ dan lalu dia menolak Gopal jatuh ke dalam markas kotak itu. Adudu dan Probe bergolek-golek dan terus berhenti sebab terlanggar dinding "Macam mana Kapten Kaizo boleh jumpa saya dekat sini?"

"Aku dari jauh lagi boleh bau donut kau tu" Gopal terus menggigil ketakutan. Pinggan dia pegang, terlepas dari tangan dia sebab terlampau takut sangat "Itu pun kau nak takut"

"Macam mana saya tak takut. Kapten Kaizo suka bagi orang latihan tempur tahap sadis"

"Betul tu. Sekarang kau dan kawan-kawan kau akan menjadi mangsa latihan tempur aku" Kaizo tersenyum sadis di situ sambil pegang tangan Gopal untuk mengheret dia masuk ke dalam kapal terbang dia

"Habislah aku kena belasah teruk lepas ni" menangis Gopal

"Hahaha.. padan muka. Selamat kita orang tak kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo terus berhenti apabila dia terdengar kata-kata Probe tadi. Dia menoleh sedikit dan lalu berikan senyuman sinis kepada Probe dan Adudu

"Aku lupa pula" Kaizo terus belasah Adudu dan Probe sepuas-puas di dalam markas kotak itu. Gopal rasa nak pengsan sahaja sebab keganasan Kaizo memang tahap sadis. Selepas itu, Kaizo sambung mengheret Gopal ke kapal angkasa

"Aduh, tak pasal-pasal. Kita juga yang kena"

"KAU LAH PUNYA PASAL! APASAL KAU BUKA MULUT KAU TU!" Adudu terus ketuk kepala besi Probe dengan tin cawan

"Maafkan saya encik bos!"

* * *

Boboiboy rasa hairan apabila dia nampak seseorang sedang menyorok di bawah katil bilik dia. Lalu dia pergi melihat sendiri siapakah yang sedang sembunyi itu "Aik, apasal kau sorok bawah katil aku ni?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Lily

"Hehehehe.. aku sorok dekat sini sebab abang Kaizo tengah mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Aku takut pula dia jumpa aku nanti. Jadi aku soroklah dekat sini, selamat sikit" Lily tersengih sambil tutup muka dia dengan bantal Boboiboy

"Kau tak rasa ke abang Kaizo akan jumpa kau juga dekat sini?"

"Syhhhh.. jangan cakap. Aku takut dia tiba-tiba muncul" Lalu dia tarik Boboiboy masuk ke bawah katil itu "Kau pun kena sorok juga sebab dia tengah cari semua orang yang ada dengan dia tadi, termasuklah kau sekali"

"Yelah, aku pun sorok sekali" Boboiboy duduk senyap di bawah katil tersebut sehinggalah mereka berdua terdengar pintu rumah Boboiboy terhempas buka. Boboiboy dan Lily pandang satu sama lain kerana ketakutan. Ini sudah menjadi seperti cerita hantu. Lily menggigit bantal Boboiboy sebab takut. Mereka boleh dengar bunyi tapak kaki sedang naik ke atas. Boboiboy terpaksa cari jalan lain untuk lari dari situ kerana bunyi tapak kaki itu semakin lama semakin dekat. Kali ini Lily menggigit kuku jari dia pula

"Macam mana ni Boboiboy?" bisik Lily

"Hah! Aku tahu!" Boboiboy terus keluar dari katil tersebut. Dia perlu cepat sebelum pintu bilik dia di buka "Boboiboy Taufan!" Dia bertukar menjadi Taufan dan lalu dia menarik Lily keluar dari bawah katil itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu bilik Boboiboy terbuka luas dan Kaizo muncul dengan pedang tenaga dia

"MANA KORANG NAK LARI!"

Lily cepat naik ke atas hoverboard Taufan dan terus mereka lari dari situ menggunakan tingkap. Kaki Lily sedikit lagi hendak dipegang oleh Kaizo tetapi mereka terlepas juga dari situ

"JANGAN INGAT KORANG BOLEH LARI DARI AKU!" Lily siap bagi lidah dekat Kaizo "JAGA KAU NANTI!" Kaizo dengan segera menghubungi Lahap dan suruh dia pergi menangkap Lily dan Taufan "Heheheee... kamu berdua tak kan dapat lari daripada aku" Kaizo tergelak sinis di dalam bilik Boboiboy

"Fuh, selamat dapat lari dari kapten gila tu" kata Lily sambil pegang baju Taufan

"Belum selamat lagi, Lily sebab.." Taufan tunjuk ke atas dan Lily terus mendongak. Kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah pun tiba. Satu pancaran cahaya terus ke mereka berdua dan lalu mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut

"LILY TAK NAK JADI MANGSA ITIKKKKKKKKK!" Sempat lagi Lily menjerit sebelum di bawa masuk. Sekarang tinggal Fang seorang sahaja

* * *

"Terima kasih Emmy!" Fang melambai-lambai ke arah Emmy dengan hati gembira

"Sama-sama abang Fely!"

"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!" Marah Fang yang sudah pun bertukar menjadi arnab. Muka dia menjadi masam kerana di panggil Fely. Dia telah pergi ke rumah Emmy untuk meminta bantuan. Dia meminta Emmy menukarkan diri dia menjadi seekor arnab supaya abang dia tidak dapat mengesan dia berada di mana. Dia terus melompat-lompat pergi dengan lobak merah di tangan dia. Sebelum dia beredar, dia telah meminta lobak merah daripada Emmy

"Hehehehee.. abang aku tak kan tahu ini adalah aku" ketawa Fang dengan perasaan bangga dia. Lalu dia melompat-lompat untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia terfikir tentang kawan-kawan dia. Adakah mereka semua selamat ataupun tidak? Adakah mereka telah pun ditangkap oleh abang dia atau mereka masih lagi sembunyikan diri? "Malas aku nak fikirkan. Yang penting sekarang ini, aku selamat daripada abang aku yang gila tu!" Dia terus melompat-lompat lagi sambil gigit lobak merah dia itu

"Comelnya arnab tu!" kata seorang budak lelaki dan lalu kejar Fang

"Alamak!" Fang terpaksa melompat begitu laju untuk menggelakkan diri dia di tangkap oleh budak lelaki itu. Dia belok ke kanan dan terus melompat ke atas tangan seseorang "Terima kasih kerana selamatkan saya" Muka Fang terkedu apabila dia melihat siapa yang selamatkan dia tadi "A-a-a-bang"

"Hehehehee.. kau ingat kau jadi arnab dapat menyamar daripada abang" Fang hendak melompat dari tangan abangnya tetapi Kaizo telah pun pegang Fang sekuat hati "Mari ikut aku ke kapal angkasa. Kawan-kawan kau semua sedang menunggu kau"

"Abang nak buat apa dengan kita orang" Fang mengeletar di tangan abangnya

"Abang nak bagi kamu semua latihan tempur tahap sadis" Kaizo memanggil Lahap untuk naikkan mereka ke kapal angkasa. Sampai sahaja di kapal angkasa, Kaizo terus ke medan latihan tempur. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily, Bella dan juga Faye telah disumbatkan ke dalam penjara. Mereka tergelak melihat Fang menjadi seekor arnab. Lalu Kaizo masukkan arnab itu ke dalam penjara

"Dey! Yang kau jadi arnab kenapa?"

"Diamlah kau" Fang silang tangan dia dengan muka dia yang masam itu

"Heheheheee..." mereka pandang ke arah Kaizo yang tergelak seorang diri itu "Bagus bagus.. semuanya ada di sini. LAHAP TUTUP LAMPU DI SINI!" Keadaan terus menjadi gelap. Dinding medan latihan tempur telah pun di tutup dengan bumbung "Sekarang aku mahu kamu semua cuba lepaskan diri daripada penjara itu dan sorokkan diri kamu. Siapa dapat lepaskan diri, aku akan ajar kamu dengan tahap kesadisan aku. Siapa yang sembunyikan diri daripada aku, aku akan berganda tahap sadis aku"

Mereka menolak arnab keluar dari penjara itu sebab Fang paling kecil sekali "Woi! Janganlah tolak aku"

"Kau pergilah lawan dengan abang kau dulu" kata Gopal dalam kegelapan itu

"SESUKA HATI KORANG AJE SURUH AKU LAWAN ABANG AKU! AKU MANA ADA KUASA! AKU HA-" Dia terasa telinga dia di angkat oleh seseorang

"Jadi kau menjadi mangsa pertama aku" Fang menggigil kerana takut dengar suara abang dia disebalik kegelapan itu "HAHAHAHAHAAA! MARI SINI KAU PANG!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Keesokannya, semua berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba dengan badan penuh dengan kesan lebam. Mereka semua melihat Fang kerana kepala dia penuh dengan balutan kecuali mata, hidung dan mulut dia

"Wei, yang kau melebih pulak apasal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ala, suka hati aku lah. Abang aku belasah aku teruk sangat semalam"

"Yelah tu Fang. Padahal pipi kau sahaja yang terluka" kata Gopal. Tangan dan kaki dia kena balut akibat kena kejar dengan Kaizo semalam. Boboiboy pula, kaki dia terseliuh semalam sebab banyak sangat berlari. Yaya pula, tangan dia kena balut sedikit dan tapak tangan Ying kena balut juga. Bella tidak begitu teruk seperti Lily dan Faye. Mereka berdua ada kesan benjol besar di kepala tetapi Lily terpaksa berjalan menggunakan tongkat kerana kaki dia patah

"Kasihan kamu semua tapi Pizu juga yang terselamat daripada abang Paizo. Kenapa abang Paizo belasah korang semua? Kenapa abang Paizo tak tangkap Pizu sekali? Mungkin Pizu ni comel sangat kot.. hehehe.. tapi mana abang Paizo? Dia tak nak datang ke sini ke?" tanya Rizu sambil makan cekodok chocolate seorang diri

"Hmm... abang pergi pujuk kak Lynna sebab cederakan dia semalam" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Kak Lynna merajuk dengan abang. Padan muka abang"

"Kasihan kak Lynna.. ini semua salah Lily sebab letak kopi dalam kek pisang" kata Lily

"Memang salah kau pun" marah Fang

"Tapi Lily bukannya tahu pun" Lily rasa nak menangis di situ "Tapi ada baiknya!"

"Apa baiknya?" tanya Boboiboy yang cuba nak makan cekodok chocolate tetapi mulut dia rasa sakit pula

"Hehehee.. baiknya adalah kita dapat melihat cara-cara abang Kaizo memujuk kak Lynna!" Fang pula fikirkan benda lain. Terus kepala dia kena ketuk oleh Boboiboy "Mesti sweetkan abang Kaizo pujuk kak Lynna. Macam manalah agaknya" Mereka semua tak dapat nak bayangkan macam mana, sampai author sendiri pun tak dapat nak bayangkan. Kaizo yang berada di rumah, memujuk Lynna dengan memasak bubur kacang merah tetapi disebabkan sikap Kaizo yang suka sangat bubuh garam terlampau banyak sangat, bubur itu menjadi masin. Terus membuat Lynna bertambah merajuk dengan Kaizo

"Apa nak jadi dengan kapten aku ni" kata Lahap yang turut ada juga di dalam rumah tersebut. Dia jadi tukang habiskan bubur kacang merah yang masin itu

* * *

 **Hehehee.. terbaik tak chapter ni? kalau tak, beritahu yea xD hehehehee**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Afiq, cik mimpi, lily, mister mimpi - seronoknya kamu bermain-main dekat tempat review tu xD sampai author sendiri nak join juga~ hehehehee.. mister mimpi dan afiq, jangan nak ganggu cik mimpi dan lily ku~ author akan melindungi mereka daripada kamu berdua! Hahahahaaa.. tapi apa-apa pun, thank you sebab bagi inspiration untuk author buat chapter ni :3 hehehee.. entah kenapa author terbayangkan mister mimpi tu kaizo, lily tu lily, cik mimpi tu fang dan afiq tu.. lahap kot xD hahahaa.. maaf yea!**

 **Aisyah - author akan terus berusaha lagi!**

 **AN dan Azuki5991 - wah~ sempat lagi kamu berdua berborak dalam kekecohan dekat tempat review author xD tahniah tahniah!**

 **Zilah - hehhee.. terima kasih! author akan berusaha lagi untuk membuat chapter yang best-best**

 **Fangcool - author berharap tapi tak berharap sangat dia akan muncul... takut kecewa nanti :(**

 **miss blank - ahakzz! buatlah donut lobak merah, lepas tu bagi author rasa ok xD**

 **Lavender - cerita comedy dia orang buatkan author tersenyum seorang diri :P hehehe~**

 **ari - author sihat sahaja :D oh yeah, welcome back my dear! thank you sebab katakan season 3 makin best xD**

 **sofy - erkk.. author tak nak bakar si pang T_T dia kan watak kesayangan author**

 **guest yang bernama aliya aishya - ?**

 **Jumpa lagi semua di next chapter!**

 **seperti biasa, esok tiada update!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	17. Selamat Tahun Baru

**Welcome back my awesome readers! Hehehe.. akhirnya fang muncul juga dengan helmet dia yang ada ribbon tu xD helmet cendawan**

 **Rindu dengan panas baran dia.. hehe.. rindu dengan friendship dia and boboiboy~ tapi episode 7 kena tunggu bulan march, musim cuti sekolah.. uwaaa!**

 **and esok no update sampai hari isnin xD hahahaha!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Selamat Tahun Baru

"Apa ni abang Fang?" tanya Rizu pada suatu hari di kedai Tok Aba

"Abang nak bagi Rizu jam" Mata Rizu terus bersinar-sinar kerana dia telah mendapat sebuah hadiah jam dari abang kesayangan dia

"WAHHH! Terima kasih abang Fang. Ini mesti jam kuasa kan kan kan. Apa kuasa dia abang Fang? Sama dengan abang Fang juga ke? Bolehlah kita lawan orang jahat sama-sama dan Pizu akan menjadi pembantu paling setia abang Fang! Kita akan menjadi duo kuasa bayang yang terhebat di Pulau Rintis! Betul tak abang Fang?" Rizu memakai jam tersebut dan dia terasa ada kuasa di dalam badannya

"Errr.. tapi-"

"PIZU AKAN MENJADI SUPERHERO BARU DI PULAU RINTIS! SUPER PIZUUUUU!" Rizu membuat gaya ala superman dan terus dia berlari ke sana sini di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba. Dia bayangkan dirinya sedang terbang di langit biru "Orang jahat datang! Tapi super Pizu akan menentang orang jahat itu! Kejahatan tidak akan berluasa di Pulau Rintis!"

"DAN SUPER LILY AKAN MEMBANTU SUPER PIZU!" muncul pula Lily di sebelah Rizu

"Wahhhh! Nanti kita ada trio baru! Trio super Pizu, abang Fang dan kakak Lily!" Rizu meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Fang menepuk dahinya dan terus Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang

"Kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. aku bagi jam dekat Rizu. Dia ingat itu jam kuasa pulak. Terus dia pergi main superhero dekat situ dengan Lily"

"Oh begitu tapi apasal kau tak beritahu dia tentang jam tu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Aku nak bagitahu pun tapi dia sudah mula main superhero. Kejab lagi ajelah aku beritahu. Biarkan dia berseronok dulu" kata Fang sambil makan cekodok chocolate dia "Tapi jam tu ada fungsi lainnya juga. Dia macam jam kuasa kita tapi tiada kuasalah. Rizu dapat berhubung dengan kita semua menggunakan jam itu. Aku dapat jam tu pun dari abang aku, dia cakap berikan kepada Rizu"

"Apasal kau bagi jam tu pulak?"

"Banyak sangat soal pulak kau ni" Boboiboy tersengih di situ "Takdelah, masa aku dekat sekolah menengah nanti dan dia pulak dekat sekolah rendah. Tak boleh lah kita orang nak berjumpa, jadi aku bagilah jam itu. Bolehlah dia hubungi aku kalau dia ada apa-apa masalah dekat sekolah nanti"

"Oh begitu" Boboiboy terus melihat Lily sedang bermain-main dengan Rizu "Seronoknya dia orang main. Aku rasa macam nak join sahaja"

"Kau join ajelah kalau kau nak" Boboiboy dengan idea hebat dia, terus dia bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan "Pergilah berseronok" Taufan terus berlari ke arah Lily dan Rizu yang sedang berkejaran di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba

"Taufan akan menolong Rizu untuk menentang kejahatan!"

"WAHHH! Superhero Taufan adalah" Rizu berlari ke arah Taufan bersama dengan Lily "Tapi kenapa abang Fang tak nak join sekali?"

"Lily tahu sebab apa. Sebab dia kan landak, superjahat! Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja kerana dia sedang fikirkan untuk kalahkan kita semua!" Fang terdengar kata-kata Lily tadi dan dia mula berapi-api dengan Lily

"WOI! AKU SUPERHERO YANG BAIKLAH!" Tetapi Lily balas dengan menjelir lidahnya "Isk! Ada juga yang nak kena dengan aku ni" bisik Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Hehehehe... habis tu, kenapa kau tak join dia orang sekali?" kali ini muncul pula Yaya bersama dengan Ying "Bestnya main superhero. Lepas ni tak boleh nak main sangat dah sebab sekolah nak mula dah minggu depan"

"Yolah tapi aku gembira sekolah nak mula dah! Kita semua nak masuk tingkatan satu! dan aku juga dapat sama kelas dengan kamu lagi" Ying peluk Yaya sepuas-puasnya kerana mereka berdua masih kekal lagi kelas bersama tetapi Fang pula bermuka masam kerana dia akan sama kelas dengan mereka berdua

"Aduh, apasal lah aku sama kelas dengan korang" Terus dia menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja kaunter

"Kasihan abang Fely"

"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!"

"Hehehehe... maaf. Emmy selalu sangat lupa" Emmy tersengih kepada garu-garu kepala dia "Jadi inilah tempat yang Rizu selalu cakapkan. Macam best aje" Emmy melihat menu-menu di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba "Pelbagai menu chocolate ada"

"Emmy nak apa? Boleh lah saya buatkan khas untuk awak" kata Ochobot sambil berikan air hot chocolate special kepada Fang

"Hmmm.. Emmy nak.. Emmy nak... nak.. nak... nak... " Emmy melihat menu-menu itu tetapi dia tidak tahu hendak memilih makanan yang makan satu "Rasa macam nak cuba semua aje tapi Emmy tak cukup duit nak bayar nanti"

"Takpe, saya buatkan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk Emmy. Air tu paling popular sekali dekat kedai Tok Aba" Ochobot terus buatkan air tersebut

"Terima kasih!" kata Emmy sambil melihat-lihat gelagat Rizu yang ingin menaiki hoverboard Taufan dan Lily pula cuba memujuk Taufan supaya tiga orang naik hoverboard itu tetapi Taufan tak bagi bawa tiga orang, nanti takut terjatuh pula semua

"Kakak Lily tak payahlah naik. Biar Pizu sahaja yang naik"

"Bukan Rizu ada jam kuasa ke? Keluarkanlah kuasa Rizu" kata Lily

"Betul juga" Rizu dengan penuh keyakinan dia, lalu dia cuba ingin keluarkan sesuatu "KAPAL TERBANG BAYANG!" Tetapi tiada apa yang keluar "Jam kuasa ni rosak ke?"

"Errr.. hehehee" Taufan tak tahu macam mana nak beritahu Rizu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia takut nanti Rizu menangis dan merajuk pula

"ABANG FANGGGG! JAM KUASA PIZU ROSAK! PIZU CUBA KELUARKAN KAPAL TERBANG TAPI TAKDE APA PUN YANG KELUAR!" Rizu berlari ke arah Fang dengan "Abang Fang, bagilah abang robot periksa jam kuasa ni"

"Errr.. Rizu" Fang terpaksa juga beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia angkat Rizu dan duduk adik kesayangan dia di atas pangkuan dia "Sebenarnya jam itu bukan jam kuasa tapi jam tu boleh menghubungi abang Fang dan kawan-kawan abang Fang yang lain juga. Rizu nak hubungi abang Kaizo pun boleh juga"

"Oh.. jadi Pizu bukan superhero lah ni"

"Bukan tapi Rizu pun boleh jadi superhero tanpa kuasa. Ingat tak Rizu selamatkan abang Fang hari tu?" Rizu angguk "Itu pun sudah cukup buatkan diri Rizu sebagai superhero!"

"Bagus betul kata-kata kau dekat Rizu" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum melihat Rizu bermanja dengan Fang "Nampaknya, diri kau semakin matang"

"Tapi masih lagi dengan kenakalan kau" kata Ying pula "Jangan lu nak nakal sangat semasa di sekolah menengah nanti. Kita semua sudah besar panjang maaa.."

"Kakak Ying janganlah marah abang Faye sangat. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menjadi abang yang baik kepada Rizu" Fang berapi-api dengan Emmy kerana panggil dia Faye. Dia menahan kemarahan dia "Mana abang Gopal?" tanya Emmy

"Dia kena marah dengan ayah dia sebab banyak sangat main video game. Terus dia kena denda" jawab Yaya "Si Gopal pun satu, asyik video game sahaja. Bila lah nak dia belajar dan ulangkaji. Nasihat pun, entah bila dia akan buat"

"Biarkan jelah si Gopal tu" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Pizu sedihlah" kata Rizu secara tiba-tiba

"Kenapa Rizu sedih?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab abang Fang tak sama sekolah dengan Pizu dah. Nanti siapa nak temankan Pizu ke kelas setiap pagi? Nanti siapa nak huru hara kan sekolah dengan keamukan abang Fang? Nanti siapa lagi nak pergi berebut donut lobak merah semasa rehat? Nanti siapa Pizu nak tunggu lepas sahaja habis sekolah? Nanti siapa nak balik dari sekolah sama-sama? Pizu tahu kawan baik Pizu ada nanti tapi Pizu tetap akan rasa sunyi sebab abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying tiada dekat sekolah nanti. Korang selalu hiburkan hati Pizu terutama sekali abang Fang. Nanti mesti abang Paizo tak datang sekolah dah sebab abang Fang masuk sekolah menengah dah. Kakak Emmy tolonglah buatkan sesuatu supaya abang Fang sebaya dengan Pizu. Bolehlah abang Fang setiap hari main dengan Pizu dan kawan baik Pizu. Mesti seronokkan. Lepas tu bolehlah abang Fang sama kelas dengan Pizu. Pergi sekolah sama-sama, rehat sama-sama, belajar sama-sama, ulangkaji sama-sama, balik dari sekolah sama-sama dan semuanya sama-sama lah. Pizu tak nak terpisah dengan abang Fang. Kalau abang Fang pergi ikut abang Kaizo terbang ke angkasa lepas, hati Pizu mesti sedih sebab abang Fang lah selalu buat Pizu gembira. Kalau Pizu tak kenal abang Fang, mesti Pizu masih malu lagi. Pizu juga sedih sebab kakak Lily pun tak sama sekolah dengan kita semua. Dia duduk entah mana Pizu tak tahu tapi bila kakak Lily selalu datang ke sini, selalu sahaja jadi huru hara dan meriah. Pizu rasa bahagia sangat bila kita semua berkumpul bersama. Dengan kakak Bella pun Pizu mulai suka berkawan dengan dia sedikit. Abang Fang tahu kan kaka Bella suka dekat abang Fang tapi kakak Bella tak kisah pun kalau abang Fang tak suka dekat dia tapi seronok pula Pizu lihat korang bersaing tapi lagi seronok tengok kakak Lily dan kakak Lily bergaduh sebab abang Boboiboy. Abang Boboiboy selalu lari dari mereka sebab dia takut sangat tengok dia orang bergaduh sampai nak berlawan. Pizu suka sangat dia orang bergaduh macam budak kecik. Tapi Pizu suka tengok kakak Bella, kakak Lily dan kakak Faye berkawan baik, lepas tu dia orang tubuhkan kumpulan trio huru hara. Semuanya seronok, semuanya best. Abang Paizo pun best juga bila ada. Pizu suka tengok muka abang Paizo yang selalu serius tapi bila kakak Lynna ada, abang Paizo mesti senyum sedikit. Pizu tahu abang Fang masih lagi berharap tapi abang Fang jangalah berharap sangat sebab kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo hanyalah kawan sahaja tapi kadang-kadang Pizu nampak lebih daripada itu. Entah-entah ada sesuatu dekat hati mereka tapi entahlah. Pizu bukannya faham sangat bab-bab bercinta tapi Pizu yakin! yang abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna bukan bercinta cuma teman tapi mesra! Tapi nanti lama-lama mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan kan kan. Abang Fang pun mesti jumpa seseorang juga kan tapi berapa lama abang Fang akan duduk dekat sini? Abang Fang jangan pergi ke angkasa lepas balik tau. Kalau Pizu ikut sekali boleh? Pizu pun nak pergi mengembara dengan abang Fang dan abang Paizo dekat angkasa lepas. Mesti Pizu jumpa ramai alien yang pelik-pelik tapi abang Fang dan abang Paizo bukan alien pelik, cuma kakak Lily sahaja yang alien pelik. Tapi kakak Lily tu alien ke? Dia tak pernah nak beritahu Pizu dia tinggal dekat mana, yang Pizu tahu, kakak Lily suka bagi Pizu kerepek pisang setiap hari! Pizu suka makan kerepek pisang! Tapi Pizu paling suka makan kerepek pisang cicah dengan chocolate syrup! Lagi sedap! Kadang-kadang Pizu letak kerepek pisang dalam cereal Pizu, kadang-kadang Pizu suruh ibu letak kerepek pisang dalam bubur ataupun dalam sup. Resepi baru! SUP KEREPEK PISANG! Abang Fang buatlah sup kerepek pisang, mesti abang Paizo akan jawab bolehlah nanti. Lepas tu bagi kakak Lynna rasa sup tu, mesti sedap kan kan kan kan..."

Sampai ke malam Rizu berceloteh seorang diri di kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Emmy, Lily, Ochobot dan juga Tok Aba tertidur dekat situ

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang terbangun dengan satu bunyi yang sangat kuat. Dia terus keluar dari biliknya untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Dia ternampak Rizu terlantar di atas lantai dengan buku-buku berselerak di atasnya dan sebuah kerusi terjatuh di sebelah Rizu "RIZUUU! KENAPA TU?" Fang cepat-cepat turun ke bawah untuk menolong Rizu. Kaizo berlari dari dapur untuk pergi menolong Rizu juga

"Maaf.. Pizu tengah nak ambik buku tapi Pizu terjatuh pulak" Rizu bangunkan diri dia. Fang mengangkat kerusi yang terjatuh tadi dan mengutip buku-buku yang terjatuh dari almari buku

"Lain kali Rizu hati-hati tau. Tak pun panggil abang atau abang Kaizo untuk menolong Rizu"

"Maaf abang Fang. Pizu sebenarnya tak nak ganggu abang Fang dan abang Paizo" kata Rizu

"Rizu tiada luka apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaizo sambil memeriksa tangan dan kaki Rizu "Lain kali beritahu abang kalau Rizu mahukan sesuatu. Jangan main ambil sahaja. Abang tak nak Rizu cedera nanti"

"Baik abang Paizo" Rizu bagi tabik kepada Kaizo "Malam ni jadi ke kita nak adakan makan-makan dekat sini? Mesti bestkan! Nanti Pizu bawa buah tembikai! Ibu tak bagi Pizu bawa junk food sebab tak elok tapi ibu bagi pula Pizu makan kerepek pisang. Pelik-pelik.. tapi nanti abang Fang kena tolong Pizu angkatkan buah tembikai. Ibu beli 4 buah tembikai. Abang Paizo nanti tolong potongkan ok. Kakak Lynna nanti datang ke? Kalau dia datang, mesti kakak Lynna bawa pau kacang merah. Kakak Lynna suka betul dengan kacang merah tapi Pizu tak suka sangat kacang merah. Pizu lebih suka kerepek pisang. Abang Fang nanti buat sandwich buah tak? Kakak Lynna suka makan sandwich buah abang Fang buatkan.."

Fang sudah larikan diri sebab semalam baru sahaja dia terkena dengan cerita Rizu yang panjang lebar. Kaizo rasa nak lari tetapi dia tidak mahu kecilkan hati Rizu. Dia perlu fikirkan sesuatu untuk diam Rizu. Lalu dia mengajak Rizu masuk ke dalam dapur

"Rizu, jom makan. Abang ada buatkan pancake" kata Kaizo sambil pegang tangan Rizu

"Abang Paizo letak garam tak dalam pancake tu? Kalau abang Paizo letak, nanti Pizu tak nak makan sebab masin sangat"

"Rizu.. abang tak letak garam dalam pancake tu. Rizu duduk diam-diam dan makan pancake tu. Rizu nak letak apa-apa tak dekat atas pancake tu?" tanya Kaizo sambil letakkan 2 keping pancake di atas pinggan Rizu

"Pizu nak maple syrup dan chocolate syrup! tapi kalau ada ice cream mesti best! lepas tu kalau letak pisang sekali, mesti best juga! kalau ada chocolate nutella dekat dalam pancake ni mesti lagi sedap. Betul tak abang Paizo? eh, mana abang Paizo?" Rizu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia di tinggalkan keseorangan di dalam dapur "Abang Paizo pergi tandas kot" terus Rizu makan sorang-sorang. Sebenarnya Kaizo berada di dalam bilik dia untuk larikan diri daripada dengar cerita Rizu yang panjang lebar itu. Dia pun rasa seperti cerita Rizu makin lama makin panjang pula. Dulu-dulu Rizu memang suka bercerita dan banyak bercakap tapi entah kenapa semenjak akhir-akhir ini, celoteh dia semakin panjang dan semakin pening kepala Kaizo

"Abang Fang, mana abang Paizo?" Fang terpaksa pergi temankan Rizu dekat dapur sebab abang dia sudah bising

"Abang Kaizo ada dekat bilik. Rizu makan cepat, nanti lepas ni kita boleh pergi ambik buah tembikai dekat rumah Rizu. Tak sabar nak tengok kita semua berkumpul dekat sini malam nanti. Mesti seronokkan" Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu sambil melihat si comel penguin makan pancake

"Mestilah seronok! Sebab semua ada termasuklah kakak Lynna sekali. Lagipun ini hari terakhir kita dapat berkumpul ramai-ramai. Lepas ni semua orang akan mula sibuk balik. kalau dapat berkumpul pun, mesti masa hari cuti ataupun masa ada serangan musuh. Abang Fang tak rasa sedih ke?" Fang belai kepala Rizu

"Mestilah sedih. Cuti sekolah nak habis dah, minggu depan nak start sekolah dah. Takdelah abang dapat main dengan Rizu dekat sekolah nanti tapi kita dapat berjumpa masa balik sekolah kan, dekat kedai Tok Aba atau dekat rumah abang"

"BETUL TU! Jadi Pizu tak nak sedih sangat! Tak tahu lah apa akan terjadi tahun depan tapi yang pasti, abang Fang dan Pizu sentiasa bersama! YEAHHH!" Fang senyum sahaja. Dia berharap tiada apa-apa lagi yang berlaku ke atas diri dia, seperti trauma ataupun koma, tak pun bertukar menjadi arnab "Apa yang abang Fang sedang fikirkan?" tanya Rizu

"Takde apa-apa. Rizu makanlah" Rizu sambung makan pancake dia sambil berborak dengan abang kesayangan dia. Kaizo sudah pun kembali ke dapur dan melihat dua orang sedang berborak mesra. Apalah akan terjadi nanti pada tahun hadapan? Semuanya akan berbeza, fikir Kaizo. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri sambil makan buah apple

* * *

"WAHHH! Cantiknya bintang malam ni" kata Gopal sambil melihat bintang-bintang berkelip pada malam itu. Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Gopal telah pun sampai di kawasan halaman rumah Fang. Mereka membawa beberapa ketul ayam dan juga burger untuk di bakar. Malam itu mereka adakan BBQ untuk menyambut tahun baru di rumah Fang, Kaizo dan Faye. Tempat untuk membakar ayam sudah pun tersedia di luar. Kaizo hanya duduk di atas kerusi sambil membaca buku novel cerita hantunya. Fang pun sedang keluarkan beberapa buah kerusi plastik untuk di letakkan di halaman rumah. Faye pergi menolong Bella untuk mengangkat beberapa makanan untuk di bawah ke rumah dia. Yaya dan Ying masih lagi belum sampai. Rizu sudah pun berada di situ bersama dengan Emmy. Mereka sedang bermain dengan buih. Lahap pun turut ada di situ sambil melihat komputer dia. Lynna pula sedang sediakan air untuk mereka semua dan Lily pula, semua orang tak tahu dia dimana

"Tak sangka pula kita dapat adakan BBQ dekat rumah kau Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kerusi plastik

"Hehehehe... aku dan Faye yang pujuk abang aku. Terus dia ok"

"Baguslah tu tapi elok juga idea kau adakan BBQ ni. Bolehlah kita bersuka ria sebelum sekolah bermula minggu depan" Boboiboy letakkan kerusi plastik itu di sebelah Kaizo "Abang Kaizo nak apa-apa tak? Kita orang sudah nak mulakan bakar ayam-ayam nanti"

"Hmm.. tiada apa yang aku nak. Kalau nak bakar, hati-hati dan jangan sampai terbakar rumah tu" kata Kaizo. Mata dia tidak alih dari buku novel itu "Pang, ambikkan sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Yelah abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Orang nak ber BBQ, dia pulak nak sup lobak merah" Boboiboy tergelak sambil angkat bekas makanan yang penuh dengan kepak dan peha ayam

"Ala, abang kau tu mana suka kumpul ramai-ramai macam ni. Abang kau kan jenis yang suka dengan ketenangan dan juga latihan tempur dia" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmm... memang pun. Korang mulakanlah dulu, aku nak pergi ambik sup abang aku tu" Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah tetapi sebelum itu, dia berhenti dan melihat kawan-kawan dia yang ada di halaman rumah dia. Dia tersenyum sedikit

"Fikirkan apa tu Fang?" muncul Lynna dengan jug air

"Takde apa kak Lynna"

"Betul ni? Kalau ada apa-apa masalah, beritahu sahaja dekat akak. Akak akan sedia membantu"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna tapi akak jangan risau, Fang tiada masalah pun" kata Fang sambil tersenyum dekat Lynna "Fang nak pergi ambik sup abang sekejap. Kak Lynna pergilah tolong Boboiboy dan Gopal bakar ayam" Dia terus masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sup lobak merah. Sebelum dia membawa keluar, dia rasa sedikit dahulu sup itu "Rasa sedap seperti biasa tapi abang mesti cakap bolehlah" Fang tergelak sedikit

"Pang" Fang menoleh kebelakang

"Abang nak apa?"

"Abang nak cakap sesuatu" Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan "Kau sudah pun besar panjang. Abang kena bagi kau pelbagai latihan nanti tapi abang tak nak kau mengeluh atau menggelakkan diri dari latihan tempur nanti. Faham!"

"Faham abang. Adik akan jadi kuat macam abang tapi abang tetap pahlawan nombor satu di angkasa lepas!"

"Tapi kau kena kurangkan dengan kenakalan kau. Jangan nak bermain sangat kerana latihan selepas ini, semuanya agak sukar tapi abang yakin. Kau dapat lakukan dengan baik"

"Baik abang! Tapi abang cakap macam ni... macam nak bawa adik pergi ke tempat lain sahaja. Abang nak pisahkan adik dengan kawan-kawan adik ke?" tanya Fang

"Takdelah. Abang tak kan pisahkan korang semua. Abang tahu kau sayangkan mereka seperti abang sayangkan adik"

"Terima kasih abang" Lalu Fang letakkan semangkuk sup lobak merah di atas meja "Abang tak join kita orang ke nanti?"

"Hmm.. tengoklah dulu. Kau pergilah join kawan-kawan kau tu" Fang terus keluar dari dapur dan Kaizo makan sup lobak merah dia sambil baca novel hantu dia. Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut dan nampak kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah pun tiba di situ. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, abang Bella pun ada di situ dan juga sepupu dia iaitu Faye sudah pun sampai

"Fang! Mehlah tolong aku!" panggil Boboiboy yang sedang membakar ayam bersama Gopal. Fang terus pergi ke dua kawan baik dia "Abang kau mana?"

"Abang aku ada dekat dalam rumah. Biarkan lah dia tu" Fang mengusik-usik ayam itu dengan penyepit makanan

"Hmm. kan senang kalau aku gunakan sahaja kuasa aku. Takdelah aku kena tunggu ayam tu siap" kata Gopal sambil melihat ayam-ayam itu. Perut dia sudah pun kelaparan, dia menunggu ayam itu siap dimasak "Laparnya aku"

"Kau nak kena marah dengan abang aku ke? Lagipun kau mesti guna barang-barang entah apa benda untuk dijadikan makanan. Tak nak aku, baik aku masak sahaja ayam ni"

"Kalau kau lapar, pergilah makan makanan lain. Kan ada roti garlic bread dekat situ, Bella yang bawak. Tak pun kerepek pisang ke, kek pisang ke, bubur pisang ke, sandwich nutella pisang ke, pisang goreng ke.. errr.. berapa banyak makanan pisang si Lily ni bawak? Sampai sushi pisang pun ada" Boboiboy garu kepala dia sambil melihat pelbagai jenis makanan pisang yang ada di atas meja plastik

"Entahlah. Hantu pisang kot si Lily ni" kata Fang. Dia terus mengangkat ayam yang sudah pun siap dimasak dan terus masukkan ke dalam dulang. Lalu dia letak burger-burger di atas tempat pembakar itu "Tapi yang penting, donut lobak merah aku mesti ada! Hahahahaa!" Boboiboy dan Gopal malas nak layan Fang kalau sudah masuk bab donut lobak merah

"Aku pergi makan dulu" Gopal bawa lari dulang ayam itu untuk makan sorang-sorang tanpa menjemput orang lain. Terus dia berebut dengan Faye sebab Faye pun lapar juga. Lily asyik perhatikan Boboiboy tengah bakar burger dan ayam, makanan dia tidak terusik sampailah Bella tolak kepala dia

"Kau ni, nak makan atau nak berangan?" tanya Bella

"Aku nak dua-dua! Makan sambil berangan" Terus Lily sambung berangan dia sedang suap Boboiboy. Bella mengalah sahajalah kalau sudah masuk topik Boboiboy "Oh Boboiboy ku, kenapalah kau terlampau comel sangat" Fang dari jauh boleh nampak Lily dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar dan keluar love love di atas kepalanya, dia rasa macam nak baling sahaja kepak ayam dekat Lily

"Wah! Banyak betul makanan hari ini" Lynna muncul dengan pinggan kosong dia

"Hehehee... semuanya nak bawak makanan masing-masing" kata Boboiboy "Kak Lynna nak ayam ke atau nak burger?"

"Nak dua-dua boleh?"

"Boleh boleh! Apa-apa yang kak Lynna nak, Fang akan bagi!" Boboiboy rasa pelik pula tengok Fang ceria semacam

"Terima kasih Fang tapi kenapa Fang tak buat sandwich buah hari ini?"

"Maaf kak Lynna. Tak sempat nak buat tapi takpe, lain kali kak Lynna datang ke sini. Fang akan buat banyak-banyak untuk kak Lynna"

"Terima kasih Fang" Lynna melihat Boboiboy letakkan kepak ayam yang baru sahaja siap masak, di atas pinggan dia "Hmm.. apa azam baru kamu berdua?" tanya Lynna

"Azam baru Boboiboy. Boboiboy nak belajar pandai-pandai dan cuba untuk dapat nombor satu" Fang hanya tergelak kecil "Apasal kau gelak pulak? Aku tahulah kau lebih pandai daripada aku, tak payahlah nak gelakkan aku"

"Tak boleh ke aku gelak" jawab Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Azam baru Fang pula. Fang nak sama hebat dengan abang dan saya akan tidak akan bermain-main lagi semasa latihan tempur. Kak Lynna pun, kalau boleh.. ajarlah kami sekali sekala. Mesti kak Lynna ada banyak teknik kan"

"Boleh. Akak boleh ajar kamu semua tapi jangan malas pulak"

"Pizu pun nak kakak Lynna ajar! Azam baru Pizu adalah ingin menjadi kuat dan pandai seperti abang Fang! dan Pizu juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi superhero di Pulau Rintis! Yah yah yah!" Rizu bertumbuk-tumbuk angin untuk menunjukkan kehebatan dia. Lynna, Boboiboy dan Fang ketawa sedikit melihat kecomelan Rizu "Tapi abang Paizo bagi ke Pizu sertai latihan tempur dia?"

"Rizu jangan risau. Rizu boleh sertai latihan tempur dengan kak Lynna" Lynna usap-usap kepala Rizu

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna! Sayang kakak Lynna" Rizu peluk Lynna dan lalu dia lepaskan "Oh yea, nanti kakak Emmy akan temankan Pizu dekat sekolah! YEAHHHH! Jadi abang Fang tak perlu risau"

"Baguslah tu" kata Fang

"Tapi aku tak kan benarkan Rizu menyertai latihan tempur aku kerana latihan tempur aku boleh dikatakan tahap ganas dan menyeramkan, itu mengikut kata kawan kamu si Gopal" muncul Kaizo dengan mangkuk sup lobak merah dia "Tapi kalau Rizu nak sertai jugak, Rizu boleh berlatih dengan kak Lynna sahaja. Dia akan mengajar kamu teknik yang mudah di fahami"

"Yeahh! PIZU SUKA PIZU SUKA!" Rizu meloncat-loncat di situ. Mereka semua ketawa sedikit kecuali Kaizo, dia masih kekalkan muka serius dia. Pada malam itu, semuanya bersuka ria sehinggalah pukul 12 malam. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di atas bumbung sambil melihat bunga-bunga api di bandar Pulau Rintis. Rizu duduk di atas riba Lily sambil saksikan persembahan bunga api itu. Bella, Faye dan Aidan duduk di tangga depan rumah sambil melihat bunga-bunga api tersebut. Emmy memeluk Ochobot yang sedang duduk di sebelah Lily sambil terkenangkan keluarga dia yang sudah lama tiada tapi dia gembira kerana mendapat kawan-kawan baru di Pulau Rintis. Kaizo dan Lynna duduk di atas kerusi dan mereka berdua fikirkan benda yang sama. Apa yang akan terjadi pada tahun hadapan, tentu lebih menarik dan penuh dengan pengembaraan baru, fikir Kaizo dan Lynna

"Selamat tahun baru kawan-kawan"

"Selamat tahun baru, Fang" Mereka berlima gelak ketawa di atas bumbung sambil bercerita tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka semasa mereka darjah 6. Tahun baru, sekolah baru, kisah baru dan pengembaraan baru akan bermula untuk lima sahabat sejati. Tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi nanti tapi kisah mereka di tahun yang baru akan bermula tidak lama lagi

* * *

 **Maaf sebab author update lambat sangat. Hari ini author sibuk sangat, sampai tak sempat nak siapkan awal tapi author buat chapter ini simple sahaja. Hopefully kamu semua enjoy! 2016 akan menutup tirai dan 2017 akan bermula. Jadi author di sini ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Apa azam baru kamu semua? hehehe..**

 **Author sangat gembira apabila fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik dapat sambutan yang banyak!.. jadi author ingin mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada semua yang selalu menyokong author dan fanfic ini**

 **dan happy birthday kepada sweet sweet Lily :D semoga Lily happy happy selalu! dan kekalkan kepelikan mu! Hehehe.. love you dear**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Zilah - hehehehe.. maaf sebab author update chapter 17 lambat xD maaf kalau chapter 17 bukan chapter gelak ketawa xD hehehe..**

 **ari - tak, author tak kisah pun :3 nak buat huru hara pun, author tak marah tapi jangan ada pergaduhan pula. Jaga tingkah laku kamu semua! Nanti reader lain baca, rasa tak best pulak**

 **Azuki5991 - Author rasa happy sangat dapat tengok kemunculan Fang :3 hehehee..**

 **AN - Thank you Aini! hehehe.. nanti author akan buat yang terbaik lagi :3**

 **Afiq - Nanti author akan buat lagi chapter huru hara tapi chapter ni kita bersempoi dahulu xD hehehee..**

 **miss blank - cicah kerepek pisang dengan tempoyak? o_0 sedap ke? xD heheheehe**

 **Aisyah - hehehe.. nanti author akan buat lagi tapi kenalah tunggu**

 **icha and gadis misterius - author menulis dalam sehari, tak tahulah dalam berapa jam.. tapi author adalah juga berhenti sekejap, lepas tu sambung balik :3**

 **Fangcool - hehehe! fang sudah datang tapi dengan helmet cendawan dia xD hahaha**

 **adhadeva kirana - author sihat sahaja! hehehe.. seronoknya bila fang dah muncul :3**

 **sofy pinkie - kata kaizo, dia selalu buli adik dia.. boleh dikatakan tiap-tiap hari. idea hari jadi kaizo? tapi itu kena tunggu lama xD sebab author baru sahaja buat chapter tahun baru :D tengoklah dulu macam mana**

 **Raira Kieyzuhara Mint - terima kasih! target author.. tak tahulah berapa xD belum fikirkan lagi.. hehehe.. author sihat sahaja dan kadang-kadang rasa peninglah juga sebab nak cari idea tapi idea akan tetap datang juga! xD author dapat ilham semua ni.. dari macam-macam lah xD**

 **guest - nanti author akan fikirkan idea kamu tu :3**

 **LizzNP - YAHOOOOO! Author suka author suka! sampai peluk bantal tengok fang muncul**

 **Lavender - memang huru hara pun chapter 16 tu but chapter 17 tak huru hara.. nanti author akan buat chapter huru hara dekat sekolah pulak xD hahahaaa**

 **Lily - happy birthday lagi sekali! Birthday Lily dapat apa selain daripada kemunculan si landak xD mesti dapat makan best best kan, dapat hadiah yang menarik~ dapat apa lagi yeaa... dapat boboiboy xD hehehee.. anyway, enjoy your birthday dear!**

 **Mister Mimpi - wahai mister mimpi, apakah permintaan kamu tu? jangan benda pelik-pelik sudah, nanti Lynz ketuk kepala tu dengan kerusi.. lalalaala~**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	18. Sekolah Baru

**Welcome back semua! YEAHH! Kita sudah pun masuk ke tahun baru, 2017!**

 **Hahahaaaa... apa khabar semua? sihat ke? Author sihat sahaja~ terlebih gula adalah xD adezz... banyak sangat makan benda manis semalam**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3 terima kasih juga kerana menyukai fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini xD hehehe**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sekolah baru

"Pertama kali aku ke sini adalah sewaktu aku di sekolah rendah dulu. Aku telah di masukkan ke dalam kelas 5 Jujur. Selepas itu, aku tidak mahu mengikut abang aku pulang dan aku terus duduk di sini sampai sekarang. Kini aku telah berjaya memasuki sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis tetapi kenapa harus sekolah petang. Tapi takpe, semangat aku ingin belajar berkobar-kobar di dada ku! Aku akan buktikan yang aku adalah alien yang terpandai di sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Dey, yang kau cakap sorang-sorang dekat sini apasal?" muncul Gopal dengan makanan dia

"Isk! Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak cakap sorang-sorang. Kau sibuk apasal?"

"Suka hati kaulah. Teruskan lah dengan monolog merapu kau" Gopal terus tinggalkan Fang di pagar pintu sekolah dan lalu Fang sambung bercakap seorang diri di situ. Pelajar-pelajar lain melihat dia tetapi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kepelikan Fang

"Aku akan menjadi pelajar nombor satu walaupun Yaya dan Ying sama kelas dengan aku. Aku tak kan korbankan jawapan aku lagi seperti dulu! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Aku akan buktikan, aku adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik di sekolah ini!" Lalu kepala dia di ketuk oleh seseorang "WOI! SIAPA KETUK KEPALA AKU NI?" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak seorang gadis yang bernama Bella "Isk, kau rupanya. Nak cari pasal dengan aku lah tu"

"Buang masa aku sahaja tapi yang kau bising-bising di sekolah ni kenapa? takde kerja lain ke"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Bella. Jom kita cari yang lain" kata Faye yang ada di sebelah Bella. Dia sedang memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna pink

"Kau bawak apa tu Faye?" tanya Fang. Mereka bertiga terus masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah untuk mencari kawan-kawan mereka yang lain

"Hmmm.. hari ini hari jadi Bella. Jadi aku pergi beli kek sebelum aku datang ke sekolah. Masa rehat nanti bolehlah kita makan sama-sama" kata Faye "Tapi.. yang tak bestnya, LILY TAKDE.. UWAAAAAAA! Kita jadi duo huru hara ajelah buat sementara ni"

"Bagus lah tu, takdelah dia asyik panggil aku landak aje memanjang. Aman aku rasa tanpa adanya si Lily tu. AKU BEBAS! YAHOOOOO!" Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal dengan senyuman dia yang begitu lebar, hati yang tenang dan semangat untuk mulakan belajar yang sangat tinggi

"Oh yea, Lily ada bagi surat untuk Boboiboy" kata Faye. Bella menolong Faye keluarkan sekeping surat yang ada di dalam beg sekolah Faye dan lalu dia berikan kepada Boboiboy "Dia cakap, dia rindu sangat nak datang sini balik tapi apa boleh buat, Lily duduk tempat lain. Alangkah indahnya kalau Lily dapat pindah sekolah ke sini tapi dia tidak akan sama kelas dengan kita semua. Oh kawan baik ku, tanpa mu.. siapalah nak cari pasal dengan sepupu aku nanti"

"Wei, yang kau tiba-tiba nak berdrama macam Lily apasal?" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Hehehehee... saja jea lagipun aku rindu dekat kawan aku tu" Faye mengeluh sambil melihat Boboiboy membuka surat itu dan lalu dia baca

"Ke hadapan Boboiboy ku yang tembam. Saya Lily ingin mengucapkan selamat maju jaya semasa berada di tingkatan satu nanti. Jangan lupakan Lily dan jangan termakan dengan kata-kata Ratu Lily kalau dia cuba memikat BBB-Chan ku!"

"Sempat lagi budak ni" bisik Gopal

"Kalau Boboiboy rindukan Lily, Lily ada hantar sesuatu. Nanti tunggu tau hadiah daripada Lily dan Boboiboy jangan buang pulak. Kasihan Lily nanti sebab Lily buatkan khas untuk Boboiboy ku yang comel, pipi tembam seperti pau. Nanti cium-cium kan Rizu untuk Lily sebab Lily rindu dengan budak penguin banyak celoteh tu. Lily rindu dengan korang semua. Lily rindu dengan pengembaraan kita semua. Masa cuti sekolah yang panjang lebar seperti celoteh Rizu tu, Lily rasa sangat gembira dapat meluangkan masa bersama korang semua. Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana sudi menjadi kawan Lily. Tak sangka Lily dapat berkawan dengan Boboiboy kerana selama ini, Lily hanyalah peminat setia Boboiboy sahaja tapi paling tidak disangka, Lily dapat juga berkawan dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy seperti landak, Faye, Bella, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, kak Lynna, Rizu dan juga abang Kaizo. Korang semua memang terbaik! Nanti kalau ada masa, Lily akan datang lagi dan Lily akan bawa kerepek pisang untuk korang semua! Mesti landak dan abang Kaizo rindukan Lily sebab Lily kan suka kacau dia orang sampai abang Kaizo asyik nak bagi pedang tenaga dia sahaja. Isk isk isk, apalah si itik tu. Sentiasa tak puas hati dengan Lily tapi Lily tak kan serik! Lily jadi lebih suka! HAHAHAHA! OKlah, sampai di sini sahaja surat dari Lily. Love you BBB-CHAN! Take care!" Boboiboy lipat surat itu "Hehehe.. terima kasih Lily sebab bagi surat ni"

"Dalam surat pun sempat lagi panggil aku landak" Fang bermasam muka

"Aik, hari pertama sudah bermasam muka ka?" muncul Ying bersama dengan Yaya "Apasal dengan kau?"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Ying. Dia tengah tak puas hati dengan Lily sebab panggil dia landak aje" kata Boboiboy sambil tergelak sedikit

"Itu sudah perangai dia, terima sahajalah" kata Yaya "Tapi rasa sunyi pula tanpa dia. Kalau dia ada, mesti huru-hara"

"Betul tu Yaya. Rizu pun takde, kalau dia ada. Mesti dia akan berceloteh panjang lebar dia tu" Boboiboy teringat lagi celoteh Rizu yang menyebabkan mereka semua tertidur di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka semua berjalan ke sebuah bangku sekolah untuk berborak sebentar sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi "Agaknya, macam mana keadaan Rizu dekat sekolah rendah yea. Kita sudah sekolah petang, dia sekolah pagi. Tak dapat nak pergi sekolah sama-sama"

"Hmm.. dia tadi ada hubungi aku. Dia cakap Emmy temankan dia dekat sekolah tapi dia rindukan kita orang semua. Dia kata, sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi, dia duduk dekat tempat kita selalu berkumpul dulu. Rasa sedih pula dengar cerita dia" kata Fang. Dia juga rindukan Rizu. Semasa dia darjah 6, dia selalu temankan Rizu masuk ke kelas dan Rizu selalu tunggu dia dekat depan pintu pagar sekolah semasa habis sekolah "Rindu betul zaman sekolah rendah" bisik Fang

"ABANGGG!" Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang apabila Bella nampak abangnya iaitu Aidan "Abang tak balik lagi?" tanya Bella

"Belum. Abang ada mesyuarat tadi" Lalu Aidan melihat kawan-kawan adiknya "WAH! Kamu semua sudah tingkatan satu. Saya nak masuk tahun terakhir dah. Untunglah korang semua kerana kamu ada beberapa tahun lagi sebelum tamat persekolahan kamu tapi gunakanlah masa yang ada untuk luangkan masa bersama kawan. Jangan nak bergaduh sahaja tapi saya percaya, gaduh macam mana pun korang, korang tetap bersama. Nanti bila sudah tamat zaman persekolahan kamu, semuanya akan ikut hala masing-masing, tiada lagi lagi bersama tapi kalau boleh, kekalkan persahabatan kamu semua"

"Baik abang Aidan!" kata mereka semua

"Bagus" Aidan tersenyum melihat mereka semua "Adik, selamat hari jadi dan jangan nakal-nakal"

"Terima kasih abang" Bella peluk abangnya dan lalu lepaskan abangnya. Aidan melambai-lambai ke arah mereka dan dia terus menolak rodanya untuk pergi ke arah kawan-kawannya yang sedang menunggu dia

"Tak sangka pula kau boleh berkawan dengan dia orang" muncul pula Zakwan. Dia seperti mereka juga, dia sudah pun masuk tingkatan satu tetapi memasuki kelas sama dengan Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye. Dia tidak lagi sama kelas dengan Fang

"Sebab aku sedar bahawa kawan aku selama ini sebenarnya tidak kisah sangat tentang aku. Cuma Faye sahaja yang sudi berkawan dengan aku. Yang kau sibuk dekat sini apasal?" tanya Bella dengan nada marah dia

"Aku sebenarnya ada buat azam baru tahun ni. Aku tak nak jadi pembuli sebelum ni, jadi aku nak minta maaf dekat Fang sebab aku banyak menyusahkan kau" Fang tidak tahu hendak cakap bagaimana. Rasa nak marah ataupun terima kemaafan dari Zakwan "Aku sedar dengan dengan kesilapan aku dan aku tak sangka kawan baik aku si Robin tu, si alien gila" Fang hanya senyap sahaja

"Fang, kau tak nak maafkan dia ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Malas" Fang terus pergi ke tempat lain. Mood dia berubah menjadi tidak baik. Mereka semua melihat sahaja Fang beredar dari situ

"Bagilah dia sedikit masa, Zakwan" kata Boboiboy "Lama-lama nanti dia oklah. Macam dia dengan Ratu Lily dulu. Memang lama betul si Fang nak terima kemaafan dari Ratu Lily tapi lama-lama dia sudah pun maafkan Ratu Lily"

"Errr.. siapa Ratu Lily tu?" tanya Zakwan

"Ratu Lily tu hantu ratu pontianak. Dia pernah rasuk si Fang tu sekali. Kau ingat tak dia pernah cekik salah seorang pelajar kelas kau dulu" kata Gopal kepada Zakwan

"Oh! Aku ingat tentang kejadian tu. Patutlah dia nampak pelik hari tu" Zakwan angguk kepalanya sambil ingatkan diri dia balik tentang kejadian itu semasa dia di kelas 6 Jaya "Jadi, perkara pelik yang lain pun sebab dia kena rasuk juga ke?"

"Bukanlah, itu sebab lain" kata Yaya "Tapi kau tak perlu risau tentang Fang. Dia akan maafkan kau juga. Tengoklah dia dan Bella dulu, bergaduh tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kawan"

"Itu sebab dia tu berkawan dengan sepupu Fang, si Faye dan juga sebab dia suka dekat Fang" Muka Bella menjadi merah padan dan terus dia pijak kaki Zakwan sekuat hati "ADOIII!"

"Hehehe.. kau suka dekat si panas baran tu. Lawak-lawak" Gopal tergelak di situ. Bella merenung tajam ke arah Gopal dengan muka kemarahan dia "Hehehe.. jangan marah Bella, aku bergurau aje dan selamat hari jadi Bella" Gopal tersengih di situ. Mereka berborak bergurau senda di situ dan Fang pula, dia berada di tepi padang sekolah sedang berborak dengan Rizu menggunakan jam kuasanya. Hologram Rizu keluar di jam kuasanya. Dia duduk di bawah pokok untuk berteduh daripada cahaya matahari tengahari itu

"Macam mana dengan sekolah tadi Rizu? Maaf sebab tadi abang dapat berborak sekejap sahaja dengan Rizu"

"Takpe abang Fang" kata Rizu yang sedang makan bubur lobak merah "Sekolah tadi best! Kelas kita orang dapat cikgu baru! Tapi yang tak bestnya, Roy tak sama kelas dengan Pizu"

"Rizu tak cuba berkawan dengan pelajar lain?"

"Cuba tapi dia orang tak sebest abang Fang ataupun Roy. Dia orang suka buat kerja sendiri sahaja. Pizu dapat jumpa Roy pun masa waktu rehat dan waktu balik sahaja" Muka Rizu menjadi sedih "Kakak Emmy pulak temankan Pizu pergi ke sekolah dan ke kelas sahaja. Balik tadi abang Paizo ada dekat sekolah Pizu, dia jemput Pizu balik tadi"

"Baiknya abang"

"Abang Paizo memang baik! Abang Paizo siap masakan bubur lobak merah untuk Pizu! Bubur lobak merah abang Paizo sentiasa sedap tapi makanan lain abang Paizo, mesti masin. Oh yea, abang Paizo nak cakap dengan abang Fang" Terus hologram Rizu bertukar menjadi hologram Kaizo

"Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Pang, kau jangan nak bermain-main sangat dekat sekolah macam tahun lepas. Masa kau darjah 5, elok sahaja perangai kau tapi masa darjah 6. Apasal kau suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan semua orang? Kalau abang dengar kau nakal dekat sekolah-" Terus Fang memotong percakapan abangnya

"Abang akan bagi adik latihan tempur"

"Bagus! Tapi abang yakin, kau dan kenakalan kau tak kan terpisah. Sama juga dengan kau dan panas baran kau dan tidak lupa juga, mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Ala, adik dapat perangai mengamuk tak tentu pasal dari abang lah"

"APA KAU CAKAP PANGGGG!" Suara garang Kaizo boleh dengar satu sekolah, sampai burung-burung dekat pokok lari berterbangan kerana ketakutan "Kau tu tahu nak marah orang sahaja. Abang cuma garang sahaja"

"Samalah tu kan. Abang garang macam singa nak mengamuk"

"Kau tu panas baran suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Abang Paizo, janganlah bergaduh dengan abang Fang" Fang terdengar suara Rizu "Abang Paizo berbaik-baiklah dengan abang Fang"

"Yelah yelah" kata Kaizo "Abang sayangkan adik abang cuma abang tak nak tengok dia marah-marah sahaja" kata Kaizo kepada Rizu "Apasal lah dia tak cuba jadi macam Rizu. Mesti abang setiap hari rasa tenang sahaja" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang. Sebelum sempat dia menjerit dekat abang dia, loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi

"Abang, adik pergi dulu" Fang terus tutup hologram abangnya

* * *

"Eh, cikgu Papa? Apa cikgu buat dekat sini?" tanya Yaya apabila dia mendapat tahu bahawa Cikgu Papa Zola akan menjadi cikgu kelas mereka iaitu kelas tingkatan 1 Amal "Bukan ke cikgu mengajar dekat sekolah rendah?"

"Cikgu dulu-dulu memang mengajar di sekolah rendah tetapi setelah cikgu sedih kerana anak-anak murid kebenaran telah masuk ke sekolah menengah, jadi cikgu terus mengajar di sini pula tetapi cikgu masih sedih lagi kerana dua anak murid kebenaran ku tiada di dalam kelas ini"

"Siapa cikgu?" tanya Yaya

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan. Kawan kamu, Boboiboy dan Gopal" Fang buat muka bosan sambil melihat cikgu kelasnya bercerita tentang kisah mereka semua di sekolah rendah "Cikgu telah berazam untuk mengajar kamu semua pada tahun ini kerana tahun lepas, cikgu tiada pelung langsung untuk mengajar kamu matematik. Jadi, cikgu pada tahun ini akan menjadi cikgu matematik kamu semua dan cikgu akan pastikan pada tahun hadapan, Boboiboy dan Gopal akan sama kelas dengan kamu semua"

"Cikgu ni pilih kasih ke apa?" bisik Fang

"Haiyaaa.. cikgu ni, pasal rindukan kita orang pun sanggup tukar sekolah" kata Ying

"Mestilah! Kamu kan anak murid kebenaran. Kebenaran tidak akan berpisah dengan anak-anak muridnya macam tahun lepas" Cikgu Papa Zola ambil beberapa keping kertas yang telah dibawa olehnya sebentar tadi "Baiklah, sebagai permulaan kamu semua pada hari ini. CIKGU AKAN BERIKAN UJIAN MATEMATIK TINGKATAN SATU!"

"ERKKKK?!" Terkejut pelajar-pelajar tingkatan 1 Amal

"Cikgu, apasal nak bagi ujian pulak? Kita orang belum mulakan belajar lagi" kata Yaya

"Cikgu bagi kamu ujian sebab CIKGU NAK TENGOK BERAPA RAMAI YANG ULANGKAJI MATEMATIK TINGKATAN SATU! AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Cikgu Papa Zola terus bahagi-bahagikan kertas ujian matematik. Ada yang buat muka takut, ada yang buat muka tidak puas hati dan ada juga yang buat muka bangga sebab sudah belajar awal sebelum sekolah bermula. Fang dengan hati senang lenang, dia yakin dia akan dapat nombor satu. Dia juga yakin dia dapat kalahkan Yaya dan Ying tetapi dia lupa pesaing dia satu lagi iaitu Bella. Fang sudah tidak kisah lagi, nak kena marah atau kena belasah, dia akan dapatkan nombor satu juga. Pesaingan 4 penjuru bermula di situ dengan hati masing-masing ingin dapatkan nombor satu. Cikgu Papa Zola melihat keempat-empat anak murid itu dan terus rasa bangga sedikit kerana ada juga yang sudah tahu matematik tingkatan satu. Tak tahulah apa keputusan yang mereka berempat akan dapat esok. Adakah keputusan mereka sama ataupun lain

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun bermula. Fang terkejut melihat abangnya ada di kantin sekolah "Apa abang buat dekat sini?" tanya Fang "Rizu mana?"

"Rizu ada dekat rumah, dia tengah tidur. Abang datang ke sini sebab nak tengok adiklah" Kaizo terus berikan bekalan makanan kepada adiknya "Abang buatkan untuk adik" Tekak Fang mula terasa masakan masin abangnya. Dia rasa seperti mahu muntah tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Fang hanya menelan ludah sahaja dan ambil bekalan makanan itu. Lalu mereka duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sekolah. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama sekolah adik?"

"Hmm.. bolehlah tapi baru sahaja mula, sudah dapat ujian" kata Fang sambil buka bekas makanan itu

"Ujian?"

"Ha ah, cikgu Papa yang bagi" Fang nampak dua pau kacang merah "Pau? Kak Lynna datang rumah ke tadi?" Suara dia bertukar menjadi ceria

"Dia datang sekejap sahaja tadi dan dia ada bagi abang pau tapi abang tidak begitu gemar sangat. Jadi abang hantar ke sini" Kaizo melihat adiknya makan salah satu pau itu. Dia makan seperti orang tak makan sepuluh hari

"Terima kak Lynna!" kata Fang dengan mulut penuhnya "Tapi apasal kak Lynna datang ke sini? Abang panggil dia ke atau dia saja-saja datang ke sini?"

"Dia saja-saja datang. Dia cuma tanya macam tanya macam mana hari persekolahan adik dekat sekolah menengah tapi abang jawab tak tahu. Jadi abang datang ke sini untuk melihat adik" Fang melihat muka abangnya kalau ada maksud tersirat yang lain tetapi muka abangnya memang sukar untuk dibaca kerana wajah abangnya sentiasa serius "Apasal kau tengok muka abang? Ada apa-apa yang menarik ke?"

"Hehehehe... mana adalah" Fang tergelak sedikit "Oh yea, adik rasa.. adik nak cuba jadi pengawas sekolah!"

"Kau jadi pengawas sekolah?" Fang terdengar satu gelakan dari seseorang. Dia pandang ketepi dan terus dia buat muka masam. Boboiboy ketawa sedikit "Hehehehee.. kau jadi pengawas. Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan macam mana kau jadi pengawas sekolah"

"Apasal? TAK BOLEH KE AKU JADI PENGAWAS SEKOLAH! Aku akan menjadi pengawas yang terhebat dekat sekolah ni!"

"Dey! Kau jadi pengawas memang habis satu sekolah. Tak pasal-pasal kau pergi mengamuk tak tentu pasal kalau ada orang cari nahas dengan kau" Gopal muncul dengan gelak ketawa kau. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja

"ISK! Korang ni memang saja nak buat aku marah! TAKPE! AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN YANG AKU ADALAH PENGAWAS PALING HEBAT SEKALI! DAN JUGA PENGAWAS NOMBOR SATU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Bella dan Faye muncul di kantin sekolah, mereka berdua rasa nak ketuk kepala Fang dengan periuk "Apa nak jadi dengan sepupu aku tu. Selamatlah aku bukan macam dia"

"Baguslah kalau Fang nak jadi pengawas" muncul pula Yaya

"Bagus apanya Yaya, meletup satu sekolah adalah. Kalau kau, takpelah. Aku tahu kau ada sifat tegas" kata Boboiboy kepada Yaya "Si Fang tu mana ada, yang ada pun nak marah orang sahaja kerja dia. Kalau tak puas hati, terus dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Ala, bagilah dia peluang"

"Peluang apanya Yaya. Entah-entah, belum lagi interview, terus kena reject" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal "Tak pun, selepas sahaja jadi pengawas, terus kena lucut jawatan dia" Fang muncul di belakang Gopal dengan aura-aura bayang dia. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying takut melihat Fang dengan muka marah dia. Kaizo tidak membuat apa, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bella dan Faye menjadi penonton. Pelajar-pelajar lain yang ada di situ, sudah terbiasa dengan amukan Fang dan ada setengah pelajar tidak biasa dengan keamukan Fang yang suka sangat mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Apasal korang tengok aku macam tu?"

"Tengoklah dekat belakang kau" kata Boboiboy. Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan nampak hantu bayang sudah pun muncul

"HA-HANTU!" Gopal tidak sempat untuk larikan diri kerana baju sekolah dia telah dipegang oleh Fang "Janganlah makan aku, hantu"

"AKU BUKAN HANTULAHHHHH!"

"Heheheee... ala Fang, tadi aku bergurau aje. Maafkan aku yea. Lagipun kita kan nak sambut hari jadi si Bella tu. Tak baik kau musnahkan hari istimewa dia tu. Jomlah kita berseronok hari ini dekat kantin sekolah. Abang kau pun ada sekali sebab nak sambut hari jadi Bella, betul tak Kapten Kaizo?" Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah sahaja "Betul lah dia cakap tu. Jangan mengamuk yea Fang" Fang telah mendapat satu idea lain. Dia hilangkan hantu bayang dia dan terus dia tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal "Kenapa kau senyum macam tu dekat aku?"

"Hehehee... aku akan maafkan kau tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa syaratnya" tanya Gopal

"Kau kena belanja kita semua tapi kau tak boleh makan kek hari jadi Bella. Kalau kau tak nak, aku akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Mana satu pilihan kau?" Gopal terus berfikir, duit dia hanya cukup untuk beli game hantu yang terbaru. Kalau dia tak nak, sudah tentu dia kena kejar dengan harimau bayang. Fang belasah orang memang dasyat, lebih dasyat daripada Gopal "Apa pilihan kau?"

"Aku.. aku... aku mengalah ajelah. Aku tak nak lah kena belasah dengan kau tapi kek hari jadi tu.. tak dapat aku nak rasa. Kalau Faye yang beli, mestilah yang sedap sedapkan" Fang teruskan senyuman sinis dia "Korang semua nak aku belanja makanan apa?" Hati Gopal berubah menjadi sedih. Boboiboy rasa kasihan dengan kawan baik dia. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala dan mereka rasa Fang tidak patut buat begitu kepada Gopal. Lalu Gopal terus pergi beli makanan mereka semua. Selepas itu, Faye keluar kek chocolate berbentuk empat segi. Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat kek itu, air liur dia meleleh keluar tetapi hati dia rasa sedih pula sebab tidak dapat merasa kek sedap itu

"Wah! Terima kasih Faye" kata Bella. Dia rasa sangat terharu kerana dia dapat sambut hari jadi dengan kawan-kawan dia semua tapi rasa sedikit sedih sebab Lily tiada di situ

"SELAMAT HARI JADI BELLA!" Kata mereka semua kepada Bella kecuali Kaizo

"Zakwan! Mehlah join kita orang" panggil Faye secara tiba-tiba. Dia ternampak Zakwan sedang beratur untuk beli makanan

"Aku?"

"Ha ah, jomlah! Kita sambut hari jadi Bella sama-sama. Lagipun kau tak nak buli orang balik kan" kata Boboiboy. Hati Zakwan tersentuh sedikit dan lalu dia duduk di sebelah Faye

"Terima kasih semua sebab sudi panggil aku sambut hari jadi Bella" kata Zakwan dengan rasa malunya. Fang masih tidak puas hati tapi dia tidak mahu menunjukkan perasaan marah dia. Fang cuma duduk diam sahaja sambil makan pau kacang. Faye melayan Zakwan seperti dia sudah menjadi sebahagian geng mereka

"Berseronoklah korang. Aku juga yang tak dapat nak merasa" Gopal makan nasi lemak dia secara perlahan-lahan sambil melihat Faye memotong kek chocolate itu. Faye bagi-bagikan kek itu kepada kawan-kawan dia dan dia juga simpan satu potongan kek khas untuk Gopal. Fang tidak tahu tentang itu kerana dia terlalu sibuk makan kek chocolate. Ying yang ada disebelah Gopal, dia terus bisik di telinga Gopal

"Terima kasih Faye" bisik Gopal setelah Ying beritahu dia yang Faye simpankan satu potongan kek untuk dia. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat keakraban persahabatan mereka semua

"Kenapa abang tersenyum?" tanya Fang kepada abangnya

"Abang cuma suka melihat persahabatan kamu semua. Abang nak ingatkan adik, jangan abaikan persahabatan kau kerana kawan-kawan seperti kau memang sukar untuk dicari"

"Baik abang! Adik tidak akan lupakan pesanan abang tapi abang pun, jangan abaikan persahabatan abang dengan kak Lynna" kata Fang

"Tak, abang tak kan abaikan juga" Kaizo rasa sedikit kek chocolate itu dari pinggan adiknya

"Macam mana? sedap tak kek tu?"

"Bolehlah" jawab Kaizo. Fang hanya tergelak sahaja dan terus dia memeluk abangnya "Kau ni kenapa? Dekat sekolah pun nak bermanja dengan abang"

"Ala, dekat mana-mana pun adik nak bermanja dengan abang sebab adik kan sayang abang seperti abang sayangkan kak Lynna" Kaizo terkejut dengan gurauan adiknya

"APA KAU CAKAP PANGGGGG!" Fang terus lari dari situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan Zakwan melihat Fang dikejar oleh abangnya "MARI SINI KAU! KAU INGAT LAWAK KE CAKAP BEGITU!"

"ALA! ADIK BERGURAU AJE! SUSAHLAH NAK BERGURAU DENGAN ABANG!"

"BERGURAU APA KEBENDANYA!" Kaizo terus mengejar adiknya sehingga waktu rehat tamat. Dia terpaksa piat telinga adiknya dan heret dia masuk ke kelas. Memang malulah Fang sebab hari pertama persekolahan, dia sudah kena piat dengan abangnya dekat sekolah

"Aduh, nak kata tak huru-hara, memang huru-hara" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

* * *

 **heheee... author slow down sekejap dengan chapter ni xD but hopefully korang suka**

 **Macam mana dengan sambutan new year hari itu, seronok? Author pula, ada ramai tetamu datang ke rumah sebab semuanya nak sambut hari jadi ayah author! YEAHH! memang tak termakan lah semalam sebab terlampau banyak sangat makanan xD hehehehehe**

 **Tiada sesi membalas review**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	19. Cikgu

**Welcome back semua! Macam mana dengan first day of school? seronok dapat jumpa kawan-kawan balik? mesti ada perkara yang menarik berlaku dekat sekolah kan :D**

 **Maaf sebab author update lambat pada hari ini sebab author sibuk xD hehehe.. maaf yea**

 **Thank you semua sebab selalu berikan review dekat fanfic author :3 dont worry kalau tidak dapat review selalu, author faham.. but author akan sentiasa update untuk kamu semua baca!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cikgu

Suasana rumah pagi itu, sungguh aman sekali. Tiada pergaduhan atau gelak ketawa atau kekecohan diantara adik dan abang kerana Kaizo awal-awal pagi lagi sudah bergerak ke kapal angkasa. Faye pula telah pun pergi ke rumah Bella. Dia akan terus pergi ke sekolah dari rumah Bella. Mereka berdua memang tidak boleh berpisah. Jadi di rumah, hanya tinggal Fang seorang sahaja dengan dua ekor kucing yang bernama Shadow dan Pikachu. Dari pagi tadi lagi, Fang bertungkus lumus menyiapkan donut lobak merah untuk dibawa ke sekolah sebagai bekalan untuk waktu merah. Abang dia telah melarang dia pergi ke kedai donut dan membeli donut lobak merah kerana dia akan duduk di situ selama sehari ataupun setiap hari. Di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, memang tiada jual donut lobak merah seperti di sekolah rendah dulu. Jadi Fang terpaksa membuatnya. Shadow dan Pikachu begitu rajin sekali melihat gelagat Fang membuat donut-donut tersebut. Habis bersepah satu dapur tapi Fang suka kerana dia suka mengemas, menjaga kebersihan dan juga belajar. Mengikut kata Gopal, macam budak perempuan. Manalah Fang tak mengamuk dengan Gopal setiap hari. Dapur itu dipenuhi dengan bau-bau donut lobak merah yang begitu mengasyikkan. Fang seperti berada di dalam sebuah mimpi tetapi ini bukanlah mimpi, ini adalah reality. Kaizo yang baru pulang dari kapal angkasa, dia tercium bau donut lobak merah dari dapur. Dia terus ke dapur dan dapati adiknya tertidur kerana terlampau penat sangat buat donut lobak merah. Kepala adiknya terbaring di atas meja makan, manakala Shadow dan Pikachu tidur di atas kerusi meja makan

"Pang, bangun..." kejut Kaizo

"Hmmm... lagi 5 minit adik bangun" kata Fang mengibas-gibas tangannya untuk menghalau abangnya

"Pang, BANGUNNNN!" menjerit abangnya

"ABANG NI! KACAU SAHAJA!"

"Yang kau tak nak bangun, abang jerit sahajalah" Fang melihat abangnya dengan muka masam "Kau buat donut ni untuk makan sorang-sorang sahaja ke?"

"Yelah, adik buat untuk diri adik. Kenapa?" Fang pergi keluarkan sebuah bekas makanan yang besar untuk isikan donut kegemaran dia

"Kau tak nak berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan kau?"

"Tak nak" jawab Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. Kaizo menepuk kepala Fang dari belakang "ABANGGGGGGGG! Kenapa tepuk kepala adik?"

"Kau jangan nak jadi tamak! Kongsi dengan kawan-kawan kau. Bukan ke kak Lynna sudah mengajar kau, kongsi donut kau dengan kawan-kawan kau" kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia. Fang mengusap-usap kepala dia yang kena tepuk tadi dan lalu dia mendapat satu idea "Jangan nak kedekut, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang ku sayang" Fang terus pergi ke sebuah laci dan keluarkan pisau roti untuk memotong donut-donut itu. Dia akan berikan kawan-kawan dia donut yang sudah dipotong kepada dua dan dia pula akan makan donut yang tidak dipotong. Fang tersenyum sinis dan Kaizo melihat kelakuan adiknya

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Kongsi dengan kawanlah"

"Yang kau pergi potong kecik-kecik untuk mereka kenapa?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Mata dia yang merah menyala itu memandang adiknya dengan muka seriusnya. Fang tersengih kepada abangnya "Kenapa kau tersengih?"

"Errr.. takde apa. Janganlah pandang adik macam tu. Adik potong kecik-kecik sebab dia orang boleh makan banyak-banyak nanti"

"Habis tu, yang besar tu? Untuk kau seorang sahajalah" Fang angguk dan terus dia menelan ludah "KAWAN APAKAH INI! YANG KECIK UNTUK KAWAN, YANG BESAR UNTUK KAU! PENTINGKAN DIRI SENDIRI!" Bergema satu rumah dengan suara garang Kaizo. Shadow dan Pikachu terbangun dari tidur dan terus lari keluar dari dapur. Fang terpaksa berikan donut yang besar itu kepada kawan dia dan donut yang sudah dipotong, dia suruh abang dia makan. Hati dia sungguh sedih kerana donut kegemaran dia akan dimakan oleh kawan-kawan dia dan dia pula dapat makan 2 atau 3 biji donut sahaja. Fang mengeluh sambil susun donut-donut dia di dalam bekas makanan. Selepas itu, dia terus kemaskan dapur tanpa dibantu oleh abangnya

* * *

"Haih Fang, kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baiknya

"Aku pagi tadi buat donut lobak merah untuk diri aku sahaja. Tak pasal-pasal abang aku suruh aku kongsikan donut ni dengan korang"

"Baguslah tu. Kau kalau pasal donut lobak merah, kau memang kedekut. Langsung tak nak kongsi, lepas tu berebut dengan Gopal" Fang pandang ke arah Boboiboy dengan jelingan maut dia "Betul lah kan"

"Hmm.. memang betul pun"

Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dan lalu mereka terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying "Selamat tengahari korang" kata Boboiboy kepada mereka berdua

"Selamat tengahari, Boboiboy!" kata mereka berdua

"Wah, kau bawa bekalan hari ini?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Yaya

"Ha ah, tadi aku sempat buat nasi goreng. Jadi aku bawalah sedikit pergi ke sekolah"

"Aku pun ada bawa roti sandwich sahaja maa.. tak sempat nak masak apa-apa. Kau takde bawa apa-apa ke?" tanya Ying kepada Boboiboy

Boboiboy cuma angkat tangan kosong sahaja "Aku beli sahajalah dekat kantin nanti tapi kawan korang sorang lagi ni, terlebih rajin. Pagi-pagi lagi sudah buat donut lobak merah" Yaya dan Ying menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Fang sedang membawa bekas makanan yang besar

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG!"

"Aiyooo... pandang sedikit pun tak boleh ke" marah Ying "Tapi rajin pulak kau hari ini. Buat donut lobak merah, untuk kami ada sekali ke?"

"Hmm.. ada tapi korang dapat satu sahaja. Yang lain untuk aku.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala "Lagipun korang sudah ada bekalan sendiri kan"

"Tapi kita orang nak juga rasa donut yang kau buat tu" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, betul tu. Donut yang kau buat hari itu, memang banyak sedap maaa.. makan satu memang tak cukup. Kau memang pandai buat donut lobak merah, boleh kalahkan mak cik kantin sekolah lama kita dulu" Ying tergelak sedikit

"Donut lobak merah aku adalah terbaik diantara yang terbaik! Jadi mestilah sedap dan aku dapat kalahkan mak cik kantin sekolah!" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Dia berjalan dengan ketawa besar dia sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran sebuah kereta besar

"FANGG! HATI-HATI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang apabila dia terdengar jeritan dari kawan-kawan dia. Kereta hampir lagi nak terlanggar Fang. Dia tergolek ke tepi bersama dengan bekas makanan dia. Habis donut lobak merah dia terjatuh di atas jalan raya dan setengah donut daripada itu, telah di langgar oleh kereta tadi. Kereta itu tidak berhenti, dia hanya teruskan berjalan sahaja. Hati Fang hancur kerana donut lobak merah dia, semuanya berterabur di atas jalan. Bersusah payah dia buatkan donut kegemaran dia dan akhirnya semuanya, menjadi hancur

"Fang, jangan sedih" pujuk Boboiboy. Yaya ternampak satu donut lobak merah yang terselamat dari jatuh, donut itu masih lagi berada di dalam bekas makanan. Lalu Yaya mengangkat bekas makanan itu dan terus dia tutup

"Fang, kau masih ada donut yang boleh dimakan" kata Yaya

"Kasihan kau Fang. Nanti kita orang gantikan donut lobak merah kau" kata Ying

"Hmmm... terima kasih kawan-kawan. Kalau aku tak berlagak tadi, mesti semua donut aku selamat" Fang mengambil bekas makanan dia dari tangan Yaya "Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu" Fang bangun dari tempat yang dia jatuh tadi. Dia terus berjalan dengan perasaan pilu dia. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying rasa kasihan dengan Fang tapi kenapa kereta tadi tidak berhenti, fikir mereka

* * *

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. Fang sudah selesai bersihkan kelas seorang diri. Hati dia masih lagi sedih tetapi ada sedikit kegembiraan kerana ada satu donut lobak merah khas untuk dia

"Bagusnya kita dapat ketua kelas kebersihan yang suka sangat bersihkan kelas. Untunglah aku dapat sama kelas dengan kau lagi" Fang tahu sangat siapa yang berkata tadi. Dia malas hendak melihat siapa kerana dia tahu itu adalah suara Bella

"Sibuk aje kau ni"

"Aku mana ada sibuk pun" Fang genggamkan tangannya

"Sudahlah tu Bella. Jangan nak cari pasal dengan dia tu. Kita kan kawan, tak baik cari gaduh" kata Yaya yang baru sahaja tiba di kelas "Lagipun kita sudah ada pun kan jadual kebersihan. Janganlah nak harapkan Fang seorang sahaja macam tahun lepas"

"Yelah" kata Bella sambil mengambil tempat duduk dia. Fang seperti biasa, tempat duduk dia mesti dibelakang kelas, tepi tingkat dan paling hujung sekali. Entah kenapa dia suka sangat tempat itu. Mungkin dia dapat melihat pandangan luar tingkap "Wei wei, korang tak dengar ke. Kita akan dapat cikgu sejarah baru" kata Bella secara tiba-tiba

"Siapa?" tanya Ying yang duduk di depan Bella. Yaya pula duduk di sebelah Ying, jadi mereka tidak berjauhan kecuali Fang. Suka sangat nak duduk jauh-jauh

"Entahlah tapi aku dengar, cikgu sejarah tu cikgu lelaki. Muda pulak tu, mesti handsome" Bella terbayangkan wajah cikgu sejarahnya macam mana "Mesti lagi handsome daripada abang si Pang tu. Tak sabarnya nak tengok cikgu tu!"

"Haih Bella. Jangan kau nak mengurat cikgu tu sudah" kata Yaya

"Mana adalah" Bella tersengih "Aku akan bertambah rajin adalah sebab cikgu tu handsome"

"Haiyaa.. cikgu handsome ke tak, kita kenalah rajin. Jangan sebab dia handsome sahaja, kita kena rajin pulak" Tapi Bella tidak dengar kata-kata Ying kerana dia sudah berangan jauh "Isk, dia tidak dengar pulak" Yaya tergelak sahaja

"Biarkan ajelah dia" kata Yaya sambil melihat Bella berangan seorang diri

"Baguslah dia berangan dengan cikgu tu daripada asyik cari pasal dengan aku sahaja" terus Fang bersuara

"Korang berdua bila nak berhenti bergaduh?" tanya Ying "Asyik nak cari pasal sahaja" Fang baru sahaja hendak bersuara, seorang cikgu lelaki yang muda, muka dia kacak, orangnya tinggi lampai tetapi mulut dia menutup rapat. Tiada wajah keceriaan langsung di muka dia, mereka hanya nampak muka garang sahaja. Mereka semua berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing

"Bangun semua!" kata Yaya. Satu kelas tingkatan 1 Amal bangun. Cikgu itu melihat murid-muridnya dengan mata liarnya memandang dari pelajar lain ke pelajar lain "Selamat tengahari cikgu!"

"SELAMAT TENGAHARI CIKGU!"

"Hmmm... duduk" kata Cikgu itu. Suara dia agak kasar dan garang. Fang rasa seperti abang dia pula jadi cikgu. Pelajar semua duduk secara senyap dan terus pandang cikgu itu. Mereka tidak sabar untuk mulakan mata pelajaran mereka iaitu sejarah "Saya adalah cikgu sejarah kamu. Nama saya adalah Cikgu Aiman"

"Cikgu Aiman" Bella terus mengelamun di situ sebab dia terpikat dengan muka kacak cikgunya. Fang rasa meluat dengan perangai Bella. Secara senyap, dia gumpal-gumpalkan sehelai kertas dan melihat cikgunya. Cikgu Aiman memandang ke papan putih untuk menulis sesuatu. Fang tersenyum sinis dan lalu dia baling gumpalan kertas itu dan terkena tepat ke atas kepala Bella. Fang tergelak kecil melihat Bella tersedar dari mengelamun dia. Bella mengangkat gumpalan kertas itu dan terus dia memandang tepat ke arah Fang

"Jaga kau nanti" bisik Bella. Fang hanya buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Hati Bella menjad panas. Dia genggam gumpalan kertas itu dan lalu dia baling balik kertas itu ke arah Fang. Kertas itu berjaya ditangkap oleh Fang. Yaya menyuruh mereka berdua duduk diam-diam

"Wei, korang berdua jangan cari masalah boleh tak" bisik Yaya

"Dia yang mulakan dulu" bisik Bella balik

"Kalau yea pun, janganlah layan sangat si Fang tu" balas balik Yaya. Cikgu Aiman terdengar bisikan diantara Yaya dan Bella. Dia terus berhenti menulis dan pusing kebelakang. Yaya dan Bella terus duduk diam dan Bella cepat-cepat buka buku nota sejarah dia. Cikgu Aiman berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk memeriksa murid-muridnya. Dia nampak Bella baru sahaja hendak menulis

"Kamu" Bella pandang ke arah cikgu sejarahnya "Baru sekarang kamu hendak menulis. Apa yang kamu buat tadi?"

"Errr... saya sebenarnya.. tengah... tengah.. tengah cari pen saya tadi" Bella tersengih sambil menunjuk pen hitam dia kepada Cikgu Aiman tetapi Cikgu Aiman tidak menerima alasan itu

"Jangan nak tipu cikgu. Kamu buat sesuatu kan tadi?" Bella tunduk kepala dia kerana selama ini dia tidak pernah dimarahi oleh mana-mana guru "Baru tingkatan satu, sudah buat perangai pula. Sekarang saya nak kamu pindah tempat kamu dan duduk di hadapan meja saya. Supaya saya dapat perhatikan tingkah laku kamu" Bella rasa sangat malu. Dia mengangkat buku nota sejarah dan pensil-case dia untuk pergi mengambil tempat duduk di depan. Cikgu Aiman berpuas hati dan terus perhatikan murid yang lain. Fang menahan gelakan dia supaya diri dia tidak terkena dengan cikgu sejarah dia. Bella tidak puas hati dengan Fang sebab Fang punya pasal, dia yang kena marah. Yaya mahu sahaja beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya tetapi dia takut diri dia pula yang kena marah nanti. Cikgu Aiman terus ke depan untuk sambung balik menulis di papan putih. Mata dia asyik pandang Bella sahaja kerana dia ingin melihat Bella buat kerja ataupun tidak. Selepas sahaja Cikgu Aiman habis menulis di papan putih, dia berikan 30 minit untuk menulis kesemua nota yang sudah diberi. Habis sahaja 30 minit, dia akan padam papan putih itu. Sementara menunggu 30 minit tamat, Cikgu Aiman berjalan di sekitar kelas itu. Dia memeriksa setiap buku nota pelajar. Ada juga yang kena marah kerana tulisan terlampau kecil dan sukar untuk dibaca. Ada yang menggigil ketakutan dan ada juga terpaksa menulis balik kerana tulisan dia kecil sangat. Semuanya kelam kabut mengambil nota tersebut. Dia berhenti di tepi meja Fang dan nampak satu gumpalan kertas di atas mejanya

"Ini kertas apa?" tanya Cikgu Aiman

"Errr.. kertas takde apa-apa cikgu" jawab Fang. Pelajar lain pandang ke arah Fang secara secara sembunyi-sembunyi kerana takut kena marah. Fang pula menyesal tidak simpan kertas itu di bawah meja

"Kertas tiada apa?" Cikgu Aiman rasa ragu-ragu, lalu dia membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan tiada apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut "Jadi, kamu ke buat bising tadi?"

"Errr..." Fang tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa

"Kamu jangan nak berbohong dengan cikgu. Sekarang saya mahu kamu duduk bersila di luar kelas dan jangan masuk ke dalam kelas selagi kelas saya belum tamat" Fang rasa berapi-api dengan cikgu dia tetapi dia rasa agak malu kerana terpaksa duduk di luar kelas "Amaran kepada pelajar lain. Saya di sini bukan untuk bermain-main. Saya di sini hendak mengajar kamu tapi jikalau kamu bermain-main di dalam kelas saya. Saya akan kenakan denda kepada kamu semua. KAMU! PERGI DUDUK DEKAT LUAR KELAS SEKARANG!" Terus Fang berlari keluar dari kelas. Dia duduk bersila di situ dan dengar sahaja apa cikgu sejarah dia sedang mengajar. Pelajar-pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, gelak ketawa melihat Fang kena denda. Dia menutup mukanya kerana rasa sangat malu

* * *

"Tak sangka aku pelajar contoh kena denda" Gopal tergelak sekuat hati di kantin sekolah. Fang rasa hendak menumbuk muka kawannya tetapi dia menahan tangannya buat begitu "Macam mana kalau nak jadi pengawas kalau awal-awal lagi sudah kena denda"

"Itulah kau, cari pasal dengan Bella lagi. Kan dua-dua sudah kena" kata Yaya yang sedang duduk di hadapan Fang "Lain kali, jangan cari pasal dengan orang kalau cikgu ada dekat dalam kelas"

"Yelah Yaya" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Fang terus gigit donut lobak merah dia. Boboiboy kembali dari kaunter makanan, dia telah membeli nasi lemak dan secawan air soya untuk mengisi perut dia yang sudah pun berbunyi "Tapi cikgu tu memang menakutkan. Abang aku pun takdelah garang macam tu"

"Abang kau lain, cikgu tu lain" kata Boboiboy "Mana Bella dan Faye?"

"Dia orang pergi berehat tempat lain" jawab Fang "Baguslah Bella takde dekat sini. Takdelah pergaduhan antara aku dengan dia. Malas betul aku nak bergaduh dengan dia tu"

"Yolah tu, tapi kau juga yang suka cari pasal dengan dia" kata Ying sambil makan sandwich dia

"Itu sebab tadi dia berangan dalam kelas. Karang lagi teruk dia kena marah tadi, padan muka dia"

"Apa-apa jelah Fang" jawab Boboiboy "Eh.. itu abang kau" Fang dan Gopal menoleh kebelakang "Apa dia buat dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entah tapi apasal Rizu ada sekali" kata Fang sambil perhatikan abang dia dan Rizu datang ke arah mereka. Rizu membawa kotak kecil berwarna putih sambil memegang tangan Kaizo. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kantin dan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ, semuanya jatuh hati dengan wajah Kaizo yang begitu kacak itu "Abang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang mendapat panggilan dari kawan kamu yang mengatakan donut kegemaran kamu jatuh" kata Kaizo

"Jadi kita orang pergi belikan donut lobak merah dekat bandar. Donut ni khas untuk abang Fang!" Rizu terus berikan kotak putih itu kepada Fang "Abang Fang makanlah" Fang tidak berkata apa, dia cuma mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Rizu

"Siapa yang beritahu abang?" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia dan muka Boboiboy tersengih di situ "Terima kasih Boboiboy, terima kasih abang" Fang rasa terharu dengan kawan baik dia dan juga abang dia yang sanggup pergi belikan donut kegemaran dia. Kaizo dan Rizu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sekolah. Fang pula membuka kotak itu dan dapati ada dua donut lobak merah di dalamnya

"Sukalah kau dapat donut dari abang kesayangan kau" kata Yaya tersenyum

"Mestilah dia suka. Entah-entah hati dia tengah terharu" kata Gopal pula

"Mestilah terharu. Tak pernah pula abang aku buat macam ni dekat aku" Fang tersenyum kepada abangnya

"Abang Fang, macam mana kelas tadi? Mesti bestkan. Abang Fang dapat kawan baru tak? Pizu hari ini dapat kawan baru, dia baru sahaja pindah sekolah. Dia dulu duduk dekat KL, lepas tu dia terpaksa ikut ayah dia pindah ke sini. Masa rehat, Pizu rehat dengan dia dan Roy! Jadi Pizu ada dua kawan baik sekarang ni! Esok dia cakap, lepas sekolah nanti, dia ajak Pizu dan Roy datang ke rumah dia. Mesti seronok dapat tengok rumah dia. Tak sabar Pizu! Oh yea, nama dia adalah-" Terus Kaizo sumbat mulut Rizu dengan sandwich Ying

"Abang, kenapa abang sumbat mulut Rizu?"

"Sebab dia tengah lapar" Padahal Kaizo hendak menggelakan diri daripada dengar celoteh dari Rizu "Macam mana dengan kelas kau tadi?"

"Hmmm.. kelas english bolehlah. Cikgu adik takdelah garang sangat tapi dia ok. Kelas matematik, cikgu Papa yang ajar tapi adik gagal nak dapat nombor satu" Fang terus baringkan kepala di atas meja kantin "Adik dapat nombor dua tapi takpe, adik akan berusaha lagi! Tadi kelas sejarah, kita orang dapat cikgu baru. Cikgu tu garang macam abang" Kaizo terus mengangkat kening sebelahnya

"Garang macam abang?"

"Ha ah Kapten Kaizo. Fang tadi kena denda dengan cikgu sejarah" kata Ying. Fang terus merenung tajam ke arah Ying "Hehehee.. itu sebab dia cari pasal dekat dalam kelas" Kaizo melihat adiknya dengan muka serius dia

"Jangan marah adik. Adik tadi cuma bantu si Bella daripada berangan dekat dalam kelas" Fang tersengih dengan peluh dia meleleh keluar dari tepi kepalanya

"Kalau abang dengar kau kena denda lagi selepas ini, abang akan menghukum kau dekat rumah. Jangan nak bermain sangat"

"Baik abang" Fang menghela nafas "Tapi cikgu tu, nampak handsome tapi rupanya garang. Semua buku nota dia pergi periksa. Siap yang tak habis tulis, memang kena dendalah"

"Ala, senang sahaja kalau tak nak kena denda dengan Cikgu Aiman. Buat kerja dengan elok, jangan nak cari pasal dan dengar sahaja apa yang dia nak ajar" kata Yaya. Fang malas nak berkata lagi, dia hanya makan donut lobak merah yang diberikan oleh Rizu tadi. Dia makan seorang diri sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain bergelak ketawa. Selepas sahaja loceng berbunyi, Kaizo dan Rizu pulang ke rumah. Semasa Fang dalam perjalanan ke kelas dia, Fang berhenti di depan papan kenyataan di tepi bilik pengawas

"Kau memang betul-betul nak jadi pengawas juga ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang ada di situ

"Yelah tapi interview tu minggu depan. JADI AKU PERLU BERSIAP SEDIA! Aku akan pastikan jawatan pengawas milik aku.. hehehehe" tergelak Fang

"Kalau kau jadi pengawas, nampaknya kita kena cari ketua kelas kebersihan yang baru" muncul Yaya bersama Ying

"Dey, yang kau nak jadi pengawas apasal? Kau tu boleh ke jadi pengawas? Karang ada juga yang kena harimau bayang kau"

"Senyaplah kau Gopal" Fang terus bermasam muka "Tapi aku akan buktikan kepada semua orang, yang aku boleh menjadi pengawas yang berguna!"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia

"Tapi jawatan ketua kelas kebersihan kau, aku kena cari orang lain lah. Kau mana boleh pegang sampai dua jawatan"

"Ala Yaya, janganlah cari orang lain. Kekalkanlah aku sebagai ketua kelas kebersihan"

"Gila kuasa rupanya kau ni" kata Gopal "Sudah, sudah.. jom masuk ke kelas sebelum kita semua kena denda" Gopal menolak bahu Fang untuk teruskan berjalan. Ying gelengkan kepala melihat gelagat kawan-kawan lelaki dia. Mereka memang kecoh, suka bergaduh tetapi tetap bersama

"WOI! JANGAN LAH TOLAK AKU! AKU BOLEH JALAN SENDIRI LAH!" menjerit Fang kepada Gopal

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Bella bergelak ketawa semasa mereka habis sesi persekolahan mereka. Fang telah lupakan kejadian dia dan Bella semasa kelas sejarah dan mereka berbaik balik. Kawan-kawan yang lain rasa lega kerana mereka sudah pun berbaik tetapi kemarahan Fang terus meloncat secara tiba-tiba apabila dia ternampak kereta yang hampir terlanggar dia tengahari tadi. Kereta itu berada di tepi bangunan sekolah mereka

"Inilah kereta yang hampir nak langgar aku tadi. Kereta ini jugalah yang pergi hancurkan donut lobak merah aku tadi" Fang mula berapi-api dengan kereta tersebut "Siapalah yang bawa kereta ni. Orang tu memang nak kena dengan aku"

"Dengan orang dewasa pun kau nak mengamuk juga" kata Boboiboy "Sudah sudahlah tu Fang. Lupakan ajelah, esok kau boleh buat donut kegemaran kau lagi" Boboiboy cuba memujuk kawan dia

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang. Mata dia asyik memandang kereta itu dan lalu dia terkejut, kerana pemilik kereta itu adalah cikgu sejarah dia, Cikgu Aiman "Dia rupanya. Dia yang hampir nak langgar aku. Cikgu apa macam tu, sampai anak murid sendiri pun dia nak langgar" kata Fang yang tidak puas hati

"Biarkan ajelah dia. Nanti dia denda kau lebih teruk macam mana" Boboiboy terpaksa pegang tangan Fang dan heret dia jauh daripada Cikgu Aiman. Fang terpaksa bersabar walaupun api kemarahan dia membuak-buak di hatinya. Fang berjalan ke pintu pagar sekolah dengan muka masam dia "Kawan aku seorang ni, teruk bebenar perangai"

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy" kata Yaya

"Kalau dia mengamuk juga, laporkan sahaja dekat abang dia tu. Mesti kena marah punya" kata Ying

"Ala, kena marah macam mana pun.. mesti dia akan buat lagi. Suruh kak Lynna nasihatkan dia tu, baru dia dengar" kata Faye "Aku dekat rumah pun tak tahan dengan pergaduhan abang Kaizo dan Fang tapi beberapa minit lepas tu, terus berbaik balik. Si Fang bermanja dengan abang Kaizo, macam anak kucing"

Gopal terus terbayangkan Fang itu adalah anak kucing yang asyik nak kena belai sahaja. Dia ketawa sedikit di situ "Hehehee... panas baran tapi manja. Lawaklah si Fang ni. Kalau aku dapat video dia bermanja dengan abang dia tu, sudah tentu aku akan jual. Tak pun aku pergi upload dekat Youtube. Mesti aku akan menjadi famous, termasuklah si Fang"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Gopal terus lari dari situ kerana takut dengan kemarahan Fang "Lari pulak dia tu"

"Oh yea, aku lupa pula. Lily ada tanya, kau dapat tak hadiah dari dia?" tanya Faye kepada Boboiboy

"Ada. Semalam aku dapat. Aku dapat anak patung Lily dan juga anak patung kecil landak. Dia cakap, landak tu untuk aku pergi belasah"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si pelik tu. Kalau dia ada dekat sini, nahaslah dia nanti" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily. Sedang mereka berjalan keluar dari kawasan sekolah, mereka terdengar bunyi hon kereta. Pelajar-pelajar yang ada di situ melihat kereta itu lalu untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Fang nampak Cikgu Aiman sedang membawa kereta yang telah menghancurkan donut lobak merah dia. Hati dia bertambah marah dan aura-aura bayang dia keluar, dia menggenggamkan tangannya. Dia seperti ingin menjerit di situ

"Sudah sudah lah tu Fang" kata Ying "Dia cikgu sejarah kamu maaa... bukannya musuh kamu. Jangan nak cari pasal dengan cikgu pula, nanti tak pasal-pasal dia gagalkan kau dalam ujian nanti"

"Hmmm.. betul juga cakap kau" Terus dia tersenyum sinis "AKU AKAN BERITAHU ABANG AKU! Biar abang aku sahaja yang ajar dia"

"Kawan aku ni.. memang tak betul" bisik Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. apa boleh buat, dia kan alien tak betul tapi selamat abang dia tak macam adik dia" kata Bella sambil melihat Fang ketawa sinis di situ "Aku balik dulu daripada melayan si alien gila ni. Faye, jom balik sama-sama" Bella menyeluk tangannya ke dalam lengan Faye dan terus dua sekawan itu berjalan pulang. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying sudah malas hendak melayan karenah Fang yang tak habis-habis nak cari nahas dengan orang lain. Sudah banyak kali kena tegur tapi dia masih nak buat juga. Boboiboy berharap sangat Fang kena kejar dengan Kapten Kaizo. Mereka bertiga terus beredar dari situ dan meninggalkan Fang seorang diri di situ sehinggalah dia sedar bahawa dia telah ditinggalkan oleh kawan-kawan dia

"TAK GUNA PUNYA KAWAN!"

* * *

Keesokannya...

"Nama kamu Fang kan?" tanya Cikgu Aiman semasa di dalam kelas sejarah

"Errr.. yea. Kenapa?" tanya Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja cikgu sejarahnya meletakkan sebuah kotak besar di atas meja Fang "Kotak apa ni cikgu?"

"Dalam kotak ini ada donut lobak merah, donut kegemaran kamu" Fang rasa tidak percaya, sama juga seperti pelajar lain. Baiknya cikgu sejarah mereka, fikir pelajar kelas 1 Amal

"Cikgu nak gantikan donut semalam yang cikgu langgarkan tu ke?" kata Fang dengan penuh harapan. Dia membuka sedikit kotak itu dan lalu cikgunya menutup dengan cepat

"Kalau kamu nak, kamu kena siapkan kerja sekolah kamu pada hari ini dan esok kamu hantar kepada saya seawal yang mungkin. Tulis semua nota bab 1 di dalam buku nota sejarah kamu dan ulangkaji. Hantar buku nota kamu kepada saya esok dan esok sebelum sekolah bermula, saya akan berikan kamu ujian sejarah bab 1 tapi jika kamu gagal. Cikgu tidak akan gantikan donut kegemaran kamu, FAHAM!" Fang menelan ludah

"Fa-faham cikgu" Hati dia sedih sebab donut dia kena ambil "Donut tu macam mana cikgu?"

"Donut ni cikgu akan makan waktu rehat nanti" Menangis hati Fang sebab tidak dapat donut lobak merah

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Fang menjerit di dalam kelas dan terus dia kena denda duduk di luar kelas lagi sekali

* * *

 **Kasihan kau yea Fang xD takpe, jangan risau.. author tetap sayangkan kamu (evil smile)**

 **Kepada mister mimpi xD tak kisah kalau author Lynz buatkan OC kamu cikgu Aiman xD kalau tak suka, takpelah... T_T**

 **hari ini tak sempat nak balas review kamu semua tapi thank you dengan ucapan happy new year!**

 **Kepada readers yang baru start sekolah, belajar elok-elok dan good luck! Jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah macam si landak tu.. hehehe, jadilah budak baik seperti Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Faye xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	20. Mereka Bergaduh?

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Semuanya sudah start sibuk ke? Macam mana dengan second day of school? seronok?**

 **Banyak sangat tanya author ni xD hehehee... kepada yang masih cuti lagi, luangkan masa dengan benda-benda yang berfaedah~**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang berikan review :3 terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mereka Bergaduh?

Hari sabtu, hari untuk beristirehat tetapi lain pula cerita untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka berdua di panggil oleh Kaizo untuk menjalani latihan tempur pada pagi itu. Fang menguap besar di medan latihan tempur itu. Boboiboy kelihatan segar dan ceria pada pagi itu. Dia tidak sabar dengan latihan tempurnya tetapi kenapa Kaizo tidak mulakan lagi, fikir Boboiboy. Mereka berdua hanya duduk di tepi dinding kapal angkasa sambil menunggu kedatangan Kapten Kaizo. Fang memejam matanya sekejap sementara tunggu abangnya sampai. Boboiboy pula, melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan di sekitar planet bumi. Dia rasa tenang sekali berada di situ. Fang sudah jauh berada di dalam mimpinya. Dia mimpi dia berada di alam donut lobak merah. Boboiboy boleh terdengar bisikan-bisikan Fang

"Donut lobak merah, Oh kekasih hati ku" bisik Fang di dalam tidurnya

"Kahwin ajelah dengan donut kau tu, Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat air liur meleleh keluar dari tepi mulut Fang

"Kau dan aku selamanya" bisik Fang lagi. Boboiboy rasa nak tergelak pula

"Kalau Gopal ada ni, mesti dia akan pergi rakam si Fang mimpikan donut lobak merah. Nasib kau begitu baik, Fang" Boboiboy mengusik-usik pipi Fang tetapi Fang tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia hanya garu-garukan sahaja pipinya "Hmmm.. manalah abang kau ni. Bosan pula menunggu" Dia melihat balik bintang-bintang di angkasa dan terus terdengar dua suara sedang bercakap

"Betul ke kau nak aku ajar mereka?" Boboiboy terdengar suara Lynna

"Yea, aku nak ajar mereka berdua sehingga mereka mahir di dalam lawan pedang" Suara Kaizo pula timbul

"Tapi bukan ke Boboiboy sudah tahu berlawan pedang?" tanya Lynna

"Aku tahu dia mahir tetapi aku mahu kau memperkemaskan dan asahkan lagi kemahiran dia supaya dia dapat mengalahkan musuh-musuh dia dengan mudah"

"Adik kau tu?"

"Aku mahu dia belajar berlawan pedang supaya dia dapat tingkatkan kemahiran dia dalam berlawan. Aku tidak mahu dia hanya tahu bermain dengan kuasa bayang dia sahaja. Dia juga perlu tahu dalam seni mempertahankan diri. Jadi kau akan menjadi cikgu kepada mereka berdua"

"Kenapa kau sendiri tidak mengajar mereka?" tanya Lynna

"Sebab aku percayakan kau" Boboiboy dapat bayangkan Lynna tersenyum di situ

"Terima kasih Kaizo kerana percayakan aku" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy terbayangkan mereka berdua sedang berpegang tangan di situ tetapi dia mengibas-gibas kepalanya supaya pemikiran dia tadi keluar dari situ. Dia tahu perkara itu tidak akan berlaku

"Apasal tiba-tiba aku terfikir macam tu.. geli aku" bisik Boboiboy "Ini semua kau punya pasal" marah Boboiboy kepada Fang yang masih lagi tidur

Dia terdengar dua pasang tapak kaki sedang turun ke medan latihan tempur. Boboiboy terus kejutkan Fang sebelum kawan baik dia kena marah dengan abangnya

"Wei Fang bangun" kata Boboiboy

"JANGANLAH GANGGU AKU DENGAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH AKU!" Jerit Fang di dalam tidurnya. Kaizo yang sudah berada di situ, dia mengangkat kening sebelah "PERGILAH MAIN JAUH-JAUH! SIBUK AJE NAK GANGGU AKU"

"Fang, bangun.. ni kak Lynna" kali ini tiada jeritan dari Fang "Fang.. bangun.."

"Hmm.. tak nak bangun rupanya budak ni" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan geram dia. Lalu dia piat telinga adiknya "BANGUNLAH! MASIH LAGI NAK TIDUR KAU NI!"

"Adeh... adeh.. adeh! Janganlah piat telinga adik" Kaizo terus lepaskan telinga adiknya "Ala, adik cuma nak pejamkan mata sahaja" Fang mengusap-usap telinga dia yang merah itu "Eh, kak Lynna ada dekat sini"

"Selamat pagi, Fang" Lynna melutut di depan Fang dan lalu memeriksa telinga Fang yang sudah kemerah-merahan itu "Ada luka tak kak Lynna?"

"Hehehe.. mana adalah" Lynna tersenyum "Tapi abang kamu tu tak patut buat begitu dekat Fang"

"Kenapalah kau suka sangat berlembut dengan dia. Dia ni, jenis panas marah. Suka marah orang, cari pasal dengan orang"

"Kaizo, aku berlembut dengan dia sebab kau terlampau garang dan ganas dengan dia. Lagipun dia perlukan seseorang yang tidak bersikap kasar dengan dia" marah Lynna kepada Kaizo

"Tapi dia ni degil. Aku memang patut bersikap tegas, ganas dan juga garang dengan dia. Kalau tidak, entah apa-apa dia akan buat nanti" Lynna bangun dari situ dan berhadapan dengan Kaizo "Kau nak marah aku lagi ke?"

"Buat apa aku nak marah kau. Lagi aku marah, lagi tu kau akan buat juga. Kau patut bercakap lembut dengan dia bukannya bersikap kasar! Kau pun sama juga, degil. Sudah beberapa kali aku beritahu tapi kau tetap sama juga. Sudahlah, aku balik dulu daripada aku luahkan kemarahan aku dekat kau. KAU BUKANNYA KISAH SANGAT PUN!" Lynna terus pergi ke tangga untuk naik ke atas. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak sangka mereka boleh bergaduh begitu sekali

"AKU MEMANG TAK KISAH PUN!"

"APA-APA AJELAH KAIZO! MALAS AKU NAK MELAYAN KAU DAH!" Lynna menjerit balik kepada Kaizo

"Abang tak nak pergi pujuk kak Lynna balik ke?"

"Malas" jawab Kaizo. Lalu dia berlatih seorang diri situ. Latihan tempur Boboiboy dan Fang terpaksa dibatalkan. Kaizo menghalau mereka berdua keluar dari kapal angkasa. Lahap terpaksa menghantar mereka berdua pulang ke bumi. Sampai sahaja di bumi, mereka ternampak Rizu duduk di tangga rumah sambil makan kerepek pisang. Kenapa Fang terbau kerepek pisang tetapi bukan dari Rizu. Dia dapat rasakan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis, akan muncul di situ juga. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk pastikan orang itu tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Kau kenapa Fang?"

"Hati-hati Boboiboy. Aku dapat rasakan seseorang akan muncul dengan suara nyaring dia" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sebab dia rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang "Syhhh.. aku dapat rasakan dia sudah semakin menghampiri kita"

"Kau cakap tentang siapa?" Fang tidak menjawab, dia hanya perhatikan sekeliling kawasan halaman rumah dia. Rizu pula, dia hanya menjadi penonton di situ sambil makan kerepek pisang. Dia rasa geli hati melihat gelagat abang kesayangan dia

"BOBOIBOYYYYYYYYYY!"

"BOBOIBOY! HATI-HATI!" Fang menolak Boboiboy daripada terkena pelukan Lily. Mata dia terkebil-kebil apabila melihat Lily terpeluk diri dia. Lily lepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu menjerit

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! LILY TERPELUK LANDAKKKK!" Lily menjerit di situ sambil berlari sekeliling halaman rumah "MANDI MANDI MANDI MANDI MANDI!" Lily terus berlari ke rumah Bella sebab nak mandi

"Aduh, dia sudah kembali rupanya" Boboiboy terdampar di atas tanah "Habislah huru hara lagi dengan adanya dia" Fang sudah lari masuk ke dalam rumah sebab dia pun nak mandi juga. Rizu bangun dan terus melihat muka Boboiboy

"Abang Boboiboy ok?"

"Abang ok tapi tak sangka pula Lily sudah kembali ke sini"

"Hehehee.. hari ni kan hari sabtu, mestilah kakak Lily nak datang. Dia cakap dia nak pergi bermain dengan kawan-kawan dia, kakak Bella dan kakak Faye" Lalu Rizu duduk bersila di tepi Boboiboy yang masih lagi terdampar itu "Tadi kakak Lily yang bawa Pizu ke sini. Dia cakap dia nak kacau abang Paizo dan abang Fang dulu tapi dia orang takde pula. Dia suruh Pizu duduk dekat sini sampai dia orang balik dan kakak Lily pula pergi cari abang Boboiboy. Lepas tu Pizu ternampak kakak Lynna baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasa abang Paizo tapi muka kakak Lynna nampak marah. Kenapa dengan kakak Lynna? Abang Paizo buat kakak Lynna marah ke? Dia orang bergaduh ke? Kalau dia orang bergaduh, nanti Pizu akan rasa sedih. Pizu tak nak lah kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo bergaduh sebab dia orang selalu bersikap baik diantara satu sama lain. Pizu tak nak lah dia orang putuskan persahabatan dia orang sebab Pizu sayang sangat dengan kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo. Dia orang selalu pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar sama-sama. Ini mesti salah abang Paizo kan, abang Paizo kan garang dan suka bersikap tegas dan ganas dengan abang Fang. Mesti kakak Lynna marah dengan abang Paizo sebab itu tapi abang Fang sangat bertuah sebab dapat abang dan kakak yang sayang sangat dengan dia. Pizu pun nak ada abang dan kakak seperti itu tapi abang Fang dan abang Kaizo memang sayangkan Pizu dari dulu lagi. Pizu sangat gembira dapat dua abang comel!..." Rizu berceloteh di situ sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy rasa nak tertidur di depan rumah Fang

* * *

"Akhirnya, leganya dapat membasmi kuman-kuman Lily. Kalau tidak, sudah tentu aku akan menjadi seperti dia" Di rumah Bella pula, Lily juga fikir seperti itu cuma dia tidak mahu kuman-kuman Fang melekat dekat diri dia dan menjadi seperti Fang yang panas baran itu. Dua-dua terbayangkan jikalau mereka tertukar personality, terus mereka menjadi geli

"Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan" kata Fang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tuala mandi

"Abang Fang" Rizu muncul di dalam bilik

"Kenapa Rizu?" Fang melihat wajah kerisauan Rizu

"Abang Boboiboy tidur dekat luar rumah. Pizu tak nak kejutkan dia sebab Pizu tak nak ganggu abang Boboiboy tidur"

"Rizu tadi cerita apa dekat abang Boboiboy?"

"MACAM-MACAM! Pizu cerita macam-macam dekat abang Boboiboy sampai Pizu sendiri tak sedar yang abang Boboiboy tertidur dekat depan rumah. Abang Fang nak kejutkan abang Boboiboy ke? Dia mesti penat sebab kena latihan tempur tadi" Padahal tiada latihan tempur pun. Fang sudah dapat mengagak, Boboiboy tertidur sebab angkaran Rizu berceloteh panjang

"Hmmm.. abang pergi kejutkan dia" Fang sidai tuala dia. Dia dan Rizu keluar dari bilik tersebut dan terus keluar dari rumah. Fang terkejut melihat Lily sedang mengheret kaki Boboiboy ke pintu pagar "WOI! KAU NAK BUAT APA DENGAN DIA?"

"Lily Nak hantar dia balik rumah lah. Kasihan Boboiboy ku tertidur dekat situ. Macam manalah dia boleh tertidur. Entah-entah dia bukan tertidur, entah-entah sebab landak tolak dia tadi, terus dia pengsan" Lily menjadi cemas. Lalu dia lepaskan kaki Boboiboy. Dia pegang kedua belah bahu Boboiboy "BANGUN BAKAL KEKASIH KU! BANGUN BOBOIBOY KUUU! LILY ADA DI SINI! LILY AKAN MELINDUNGI BOBOIBOY DARIPADA SI LANDAK" Dia goncang-goncang badan Boboiboy sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya

"Lily.. pening.. kepala... aku"

"Eh! Boboiboy sudah bangun!"

"Aduh.. pening kepala ni" Boboiboy pegang kepala dia yang sudah pening itu "Pening dengan celoteh Rizu, sekarang kau tambahkan lagi pening kepala aku" Lily tergelak sedikit

"Maaf.. Lily tak sengaja"

"Kau ok ke Boboiboy" Fang dan Rizu melutut di sebelah Boboiboy

"Aku ok" kata Boboiboy "Oh yea, tadi Lily ada nampak tak kak Lynna?"

"Nampak tapi apasal dia nampak marah?" tanya Lily "Ini mesti kerja si abang Kaizo tu. Apalah dia buat sampai kak Lynna marah"

"Hmmm.. dia orang bergaduh besar dekat kapal angkasa tadi" Jawab Fang "Abang aku tu bukannya nak pergi pujuk ke, minta maaf ke, kejar dia ke, berbaik balik ke, ajak pergi latihan tempur ke, pergi jalan-jalan ke, pergi baca novel hantu sama-sama ke, pergi masak sama-sama, pergi keluar berdating ke..." Boboiboy ketuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Kau ni, melebih pulak.. dia orangkan sahabat baik sahaja. Kau pun satu, terlalu berharap sangat sampai diri aku pun terbayang sekali"

"Wuuuu! BBB-Chan pun berharap juga ke? Ini sudah menjadi berita sensasi! Boboiboy dan landak telah mendapat bayangan yang tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh para readers tapi Lily rasa dia orang boleh bayangkan seperti kuasa bayang-bayang si landak. Eh kejap, berapa banyak bayang yang Lily guna tadi?" Lily terus garu-garu kepala dia dan fikirkan balik ayat-ayat yang dia sebutkan tadi

"Pelik betul kau ni tapi selamatlah kau ni pelik baik bukan pelik jahat" kata Fang. Mereka semua bangun dari situ dan terus masuk ke dalam rumah kecuali Lily. Dia masih lagi fikirkan ayat dia tadi "WOI! KAU NAK MASUK KE TAK NAK?"

"Errrr..." Lily tidak dengar dan terus Fang menutup pintu rumah tersebut. Lalu Lily tersedar. Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dan dapati semua kawan-kawan dia sudah pun lari "Sampai hati korang tinggalkan Lily sorang-sorang... uwaaaaaa!" Fang membuka pintu balik dan terus Lily tersenyum "YEAHHH! Terima kasih Landak!"

"Fang, apa rancangan kau untuk baik kan dia orang balik?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah duduk di atas sofa. Rizu di dalam dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan juga susu "Kau jangan nak buat perkara pelik-pelik pulak"

"Ehem!" Boboiboy dan Fang pandang ke arah Lily "Perkara pelik hanya Lily sahaja yang boleh buat. Boboiboy ku jangan tiru aksi pelik Lily ok" Dia terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "Tapi mesti dia orang akan berbaik semula kan. Tunggu ajelah esok"

"Hmm... betul jugak cakap si pelik ni" Fang angguk "Kalau esok dia orang tak berbaik juga, kita akan jalankan OPERASI BERSATU SEMULA!"

"Takde nama lain ke" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia

"Lily tahu Lily tahu! OPERASI MISI ITIK DAN ANGSA BERBAIK SEMULA atau lebih dikenali sebagai OMIDABS"

"Woi, nama operasi apa tu. Nama tak masuk akal betul kau ni" Lily hanya bagi lidah kepada Fang dan Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily. Rizu sudah kembali dari dapur dengan tangan dia penuh dengan makanan dan di atas kepala dia, ada secawan susu. Mereka takut pula kalau cawan itu jatuh dan pecah tetapi cawan itu tidak bergerak kerana Rizu berjalan dalam keadaan biasa. Dia dapat mengimbangi badan dia dengan cawan itu. Lalu dia letakkan semua makanannya di atas ruang tamu meja dan turunkan cawan susu dia dari atas kepala. Dia terus berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily

"Dasyat betul budak ni" kata Fang. Boboiboy dan Lily angguk kepala tanda setuju

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang pergi ke ruang tamu untuk bertanya kepada abangnya "Abang, abang sudah berbaik balik ke dengan kak Lynna?"

"Entah" jawab Kaizo sambil membaca buku novel dia tetapi kali ini Fang rasa pelik. Abang dia bukan baca novel hantu tetapi novel thriller, kisah bunuh-bunuh "Apasal kau nak tahu sangat?" tanya Kaizo. Dia langsung tidak mengalihkan pandangannya

"Err.. sebab adik nak tahulah. Yelah, abang semalam buat kak Lynna marah sampai kak Lynna tak nak ajar kita orang latihan tempur"

"Hmmm... biarkan ajelah dia. Lagipun kau tu adik abang, bukan adik dia. Suka hati abanglah nak buat apa dekat kau" Hati Fang rasa panas sahaja tetapi dia bersabar

"Jadi abang tak nak minta maaf dekat dia?"

"Tak"

Fang tidak tahu macam mana hendak pujuk abang dia. Lalu dia pergi menghubungi Lynna pula. Mungkin Lynna dengan hati yang lembut dapat pergi minta maaf dekat Kaizo tetapi jawapan dari Lynna, dia malas nak bercakap dengan Kaizo. Fang menjadi sedih. Dia terus menghubungi kawan-kawan dia untuk berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba

1 jam kemudian...

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella, Faye dan juga Lily. Mereka sudah pun mendengar kisah pergaduhan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna dari Boboiboy dan Fang

"Kau ada apa-apa rancangan ke?" tanya Yaya

"Hmm... entahlah" jawab Fang yang masih fikirkan lagi apa yang dia perlu buat

"Ala, kita buatlah sesuatu tempat untuk mereka berdua duduk dan luahkan perasaan mereka yang terpendam di dalam hati mereka. Dari situlah mereka tahu apa perasaan mereka selama ini" Terus kepala Bella kena ketuk dengan Faye "Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Maaf Bella tapi dia orang tu hanyalah kawan sahaja"

"Yelah Faye" Bella menghirup air hot chocolate dia "Yang lain takde idea ke?"

"Haih, yang korang sibuk dalam hal dia orang kenapa?" muncul pula Tok Aba dengan dua pinggan cekodok pisang "Dia orang ada masalah?"

"Ada Tok Aba. Ini adalah masalah rumahtangga dia orang" Kepala Gopla pula kena ketuk dengan Fang kali ini "Hehehee.. aku bergurau sahaja"

"Apalah kau ni Gopal. Dia orang tu kawan. Kita suruh dia orang datang ke sini dan selesaikan masalah mereka tu. Berbincang elok-elok tanpa ada pergaduhan lagi" kata Yaya

"Betul juga cakap kau tu tapi macam mana nak bagi dia orang duduk dekat sini dan berbincang dengan elok tentang masalah dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Aiyooo.. senang sahaja maaa.. kita pergi panggil kak Lynna datang ke sini dan korang panggil Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini tapi jangan beritahu sebab apa maaa"

"Ha ah, ok juga cadangan dari Ying" kata Yaya

"Kau takde idea yang hebat-hebat ke Bella?" tanya Fang kepada Bella yang sedang makan cekodok pisang seorang diri "Kau kan selalu ada idea yang bagus"

"Hmmm.. aku ok aje dengan rancangan Ying tadi" kata Bella "Tapi.. kita buat perubahan sedikit" Lalu Bella tersenyum sinis. Mereka semua duduk dekat dengan Bella untuk mendengar rancangan dari dia. Rizu hanya bermain dengan pedang kotak dia di hadapan Kedai Tok Aba

"Yah! Yah Yah!" Rizu melibas-libas angin di situ tanpa pedulikkan tentang rancangan dari Bella. Dia hanya mahu berseronok sahaja

"Wah! ok juga rancangan kau Bella" kata Faye "Kalau macam tu, kita kena mulakan dari sekarang!"

"YEAHHHH!" Mereka menjerit keseronokan. Tok Aba berharap rancangan mereka berjaya

"Tapi apa-apa pun, ini tetap salah si Fang" kata Gopal "Yang kau pergi tidur kenapa? Kalau kau tak tidur, mesti dia orang tak kan bergaduh"

"Kau bukannya ada dekat situ pun" kata Fang "Yang kau nak libatkan aku sekali apasal pulak? Kau nak tengok aku mengamuk ke?" Gopal tersengih

"Janganlah, aku cuma ingatkan kau sahaja.. hehehehee" Fang malas nak mengamuk dekat situ, dia minum sahaja air hot chocolate nya tanpa berkata apa lagi sambil mendengar berbincang mereka semua

* * *

Pada petang itu, Rizu datang ke rumah abang kesayangan dia. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan lalu menjerit "ABANG PAIZOOOOOOOOOOO! OHHH ABANG PAIZOOOOOOOOO! PIZU DATANG NAK BAGI ANAK ITIK!" Rizu memang sedang memegang anak itik yang comel "ABANGG PAIZOOOOO!" Pintu rumah itu tidak dibuka "Mana abang Paizo?" Lalu dia menghubungi Fang. Hologram Fang muncul di jam tangan Rizu

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Abang Paizo takde dekat rumah. Macam mana abang Fang?"

"Eh, bukan ke dia tadi ada dekat rumah? Mana pulak abang aku pergi ni"

"Apa perlu kita buat sekarang ni abang Fang?" tanya Rizu

"Hmmm... Rizu duduk dekat situ, nanti abang Fang datang"

"OK!" Rizu menutup hologram Fang. Dia duduk di atas tangga rumah dan lalu dia membelai kepala anak itik itu "Anak itik lapar yea. Nanti Pizu bagi makanan ok. Pizu lupa nak bawak makanan untuk anak itik" Rizu bermain-main dengan anak itik itu seorang diri

Meow meow meow

Dia ternampak seekor kucing terbiar sedang bermeow meow di hadapan pintu pagar rumah "Eh, kucing tu lapar ke?" Kucing itu sedang melihat Rizu dengan mata kesedihan dia kerana dia memang lapar. Kucing putih itu nampak kurus. Rizu rasa kasihan tetapi dia tiada makanan untuk berikan kepada kucing tersebut. Dia letak anak itik itu di atas tangga untuk pergi mengambil kucing putih yang sedang kelaparan

meow meow meow

"Kucing! Meh sini dengan Pizu. Nanti Pizu bagi makanan" Rizu pergi keluar dari pintu pagar untuk mengambil kucing itu tetapi kucing itu kelihatan ketakutan apabila dia nampak Rizu sedang cuba untuk mengangkatnya. Lalu kucing itu berlari ke tempat lain tetapi Rizu mengejar kucing itu

"MEOW MEOW! Meh lah dekat Pizu" Panggil Rizu sambil mengejar kucing itu lagi. Dia sudah lari jauh dari rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Rizu tidak mahu berhenti mengejar kucing tersebut kerana dia memang ingin berikan makanan kepada kucing itu. Lalu dia berhenti untuk mengambil pernafasan. Dia bernafas secara laju dan terus Rizu duduk bersandar di tepi tembok pagar rumah orang untuk berehat "Pizu... penat..." Dia seperti mahu pengsan di situ tetapi dia bangkit balik untuk mencari kucing putih tersebut

"Meow meow.. mana meow meow" Rizu teruskan mencari walaupun dia sudah penat dan tercungap-cungap. Dia berjalan secara perlahan-lahan "Meow! Pizu nak berikan makanan"

meow meow meow meow

Rizu menoleh kebelakang dan gembira melihat kucing putih itu berada di belakang dia. Dia ingin mengambil kucing itu, tiba-tiba sahaja sebuah kereta berhon hon di belakang Rizu. Dia terus menggelakkan dirinya di langgar oleh kereta tersebut tetapi dia tidak sempat untuk mengangkat kucing putih itu. Rizu terkejut apabila kucing putih itu sudah dilanggar oleh kereta tadi

"Meow meow... meow meow mati" Rizu terduduk di situ sambil melihat kucing itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia menangis seorang diri, hati dia menjadi pilu. Rizu memang sukakan kucing. Dia sangat sayangkan kucing dan juga binatang lain tetapi dia tidak pernah nampak seekor haiwan mati di hadapan matanya. Rizu meraung sekuat hati di situ

"Meow meow.. maafkan Pizu. Pizu tak sempat nak selamatkan meow meow" Rizu menangis di tepi jalan sambil memeluk lututnya "Maafkan Pizu, meow meow... maafkan Pizu sebab kejar meow meow tadi. Pizu cuma nak bagi meow meow makan tapi..." Rizu tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya. Air mata dia mengalir keluar dan Rizu membuka cermin matanya untuk mengesat air matanya "Maafkan Pizu..."

"Rizu? Kenapa ni?" Rizu dapat rasa seseorang sedang memegang bahunya. Lalu dia melihat siapa orang itu. Rizu kenal dengan senyuman lembut itu

"KAKAK LYNNAA!" Rizu peluk kaki Lynna dan teruskan menangis "Pizu sedih sebab Pizu tak dapat nak selamatkan kucing tu" Lynna melihat bangkai kucing yang baru sahaja kena langgar. Lynna melutut di hadapan Rizu dan lalu dia memeluk Rizu. Dia belai belakang badan Rizu "Meow meow mati"

"Syhhh... ini bukan salah Rizu"

"Salah.. Pizu.. juga sebab.. Pizu sempat.. selamatkan.. diri Pizu daripada.. kena langgar.. dengan kereta tapi... kucing tu Pizu.. tak dapat nak selamatkan" Rizu menangis teresak-esak di dalam dakapan Lynna

"Rizu jangan salahkan diri sendiri ok. Rizu pun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jadi ini bukan salah Rizu ataupun kucing itu" Rizu masih lagi menangis "Rizu fikirkan yang kucing itu sudah berada di alam lain dan dia sedang menikmati makanan yang sedap-sedap di alam itu. Mesti dia suka dekat situ dan Rizu kenalah tabah. Setiap makhluk di bumi ini akan pergi juga. Sabar yea Rizu"

"Lynna, kenapa tu?" Lynna menoleh sedikit "Kenapa dengan Rizu?" Lalu Kaizo datang ke arah mereka dan dia melutut di depan Lynna dan Rizu

"Dia sedih sebab kucing tu kena langgar dengan kereta" kata Lynna sambil kepalanya menoleh sedikit untuk tunjuk bangkai kucing itu. Rizu menangis lebih kuat "Jangan menangis lagi, Rizu. Akak dan abang Kaizo ada dekat sini" Lynna dukung Rizu dan lalu dia bangun bersama dengan Kaizo "Akak dan abang Kaizo hantar Rizu pulang ok"

"Kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo jangan hantar Pizu pulang sebab tadi Pizu datang ke rumah abang Paizo untuk menjemput abang Paizo ke kedai Tok Aba" kata Rizu yang masih lagi kesedihan

"Anak itik ni ke Rizu yang tinggalkan dekat rumah abang tadi?" Rizu menoleh sedikit dan lalu tersenyum melihat anak itik itu ada di tangan Kaizo. Dia angguk dengan gembiranya "Kenapa bagi abang anak itik?"

"Sebab kakak Lily yang suruh bagi" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lynna tergelak sahaja "Tapi sebelum tu.. kita tanam dulu kucing tu" kata Rizu dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Kita tanam dekat taman permainan ok" kata Lynna yang masih lagi mendukung Rizu

"Boleh juga" Rizu tersenyum sedikit "Terima kakak Lynna"

"Sama-sama. Nanti akak akan hadiahkan anak patung kucing dekat Rizu. Rizu jangan sedih lagi ok" Lalu Rizu memeluk leher Lynna. Kaizo terpaksa mencari plastik untuk taruk bangkai kucing itu. Selepas itu, mereka ke taman permainan. Mereka bertiga mengorek lubang di bawah pokok sehinggalah lubang itu menjadi dalam sedikit. Rizu menjadi gembira sedikit melihat Kaizo dan Lynna tidak bergaduh. Selesai sahaja mengorek lubang itu, Kaizo masukkan plastik yang berisikan bangkai kucing itu ke dalam lubang tersebut dan terus mereka bertiga menimbus pasir-pasir itu. Rizu memberikan ucapan sedih dia dan selamat bukan celoteh panjang dia. Dia menangis sedikit dan terus Rizu membawa mereka berdua ke kedai Tok Aba

* * *

Di hadapan kedai Tok Aba telah bertukar menjadi tempat yang lebih romantik. Fang berkerut-kerut dahinya apabila dia melihat perhiasan di sekitar taman itu tersangatlah romantik. Lily, Bella dan Faye yang telah menghiasi taman itu dengan lampu bola-bola pelbagai warna, tergantung di pokok-pokok yang mengelilingi sekitar itu. Terdapat dua buah meja yang penuh dengan makanan kegemaran Kaizo dan Lynna. Ada juga beberapa kerusi telah di hiasi dengan ribbon putih dan ada juga mesin alat karaoke untuk mereka bersuka ria. Gopal secara senyap-senyap, menukar beberapa batu kecil menjadi sandwich buah tetapi Faye nampak Gopal begitu, terus dia memarahi Gopal. Boboiboy rasa teruja pula melihat suasana persekitaran kedai Tok Aba tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak kena

"Fang, aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Kau nak tanya apa Boboiboy?"

"Err.. apasal kau berpakaian seperti abang kau? Siap ada helmet abang kau sekali. Itu helmet abang kau ke?" Boboiboy rasa pelik melihat kawan baik dia

"Suka hati akulah nak berpakaian macam mana pun! SIBUK APASAL!" Fang bersilang tangan sambil buat muka masam dia

"Hmmm.. yelah tapi helmet tu?"

"Helmet ni aku suruh Rizu yang buat tadi. Dia gunakan kotak. Pandai juga dia buat" Fang kagum dengan bakat yang ada di dalam diri Rizu. Boleh buat macam-macam dengan hanya menggunakan kotak, sampai pedang tenaga pun dia pergi buat sekali, khas untuk abang kesayangan dia "Hehehee... aku nampak kacak tak macam abang aku?" tanya Fang dengan penuh lagaknya

Bella lalu di belakang Fang dan lalu menjawab "Tak"

"AKU TANYA KAWAN BAIK AKULAH! BUKAN KAU!" Bella buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia terus mengangkat beberapa cawan untuk di susun di atas meja "Aku juga nak jadi nahas aku nanti"

"Sabar ajelah, Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Boleh atuk tanya?" muncul Tok Aba bersama Ochobot. Dia rasa sangat indah sekali tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak kena

"Atuk nak tanya apa?" kata Fang sambil betulkan helmet kotak dia

"Kenapa korang buat semua ni macam nak bagi dia orang berdating sahaja? Dia kan kawan sahaja. Bukan ke elok kalau mereka duduk dekat kedai atuk dan berbincang dengan masalah dia orang tu"

"Ala Tok Aba, kan bagus kalau kita orang buat suasana yang menarik dan ceria. Nanti dia orang pun takdelah nak bergaduh sebab suasana pun tenang sahaja" muncul pula Lily dengan bekas makanan yang penuh dengan kerepek pisang "Lagipun bukan dia orang sahaja yang akan ada dekat sini, kita orang pun ada sekali untuk ingatkan balik tentang persahabatan mereka selama ini! Kalau mereka berterusan bergaduh, kita akan kehilangan seorang kakak yang baik... uwaaaaa!"

"Woi, kak Lynna bukannya nak mati pun" Fang rasa seperti mahu sekeh kepala Lily. Lily hanya tersengih di situ

"Hmmm... pastikan rancangan korang ni berjaya" kata Tok Aba

"Baik atuk!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily kata serentak. Mereka terus siapkan persiapan semuanya sebelum mereka sampai. Yaya dan Ying sudah lama menghubungi Lynna untuk datang ke kedai Tok Aba pada pukul 5:30 dan Rizu ditugaskan untuk memanggil Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tiada pula di rumah. Fang tadi pergi balik ke rumah dia dan dapati tiada siapa di situ dan terus dia kembali ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia dapat rasakan Rizu sudah memanggil abangnya, jadi dia tidak menghubungi Rizu. Dia periksa makanan di meja dan rasa pelik, apasal kerepek pisang ada. Itu bukan makanan kegemaran abang dia atau kak Lynna, fikir Fang

"Ini mesti kerja si Lily" Fang menggenggam tangannya. Dia terus periksa makanan yang lain seperti pau kacang merah, bubur kacang merah, sup lobak merah, kek lobak merah dan air apple juice, air kegemaran Lynna. Teh hijau juga sudah disediakan, untuk bagi abang dia tenang kalau tiba-tiba sahaja dia nak mengamuk

"Eh, lawanya tempat ni" Fang terdengar suara Lynna "Ada apa pada hari ini?"

"Kak Lynna!" Fang melompat-lompat pergi ke arah Lynna. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya apabila nampak adik dia sendiri berpakaian seperti dia "Kita orang buat semua ni khas untuk abang dan kak Lynna supaya-" Terus Lily memotong percakapan Fang

"Supaya itik dan angsa putih dapat berbincang dengan baik dan dapat selesaikan masalah kamu berdua dalam keadaan aman, tenang, indah dan bukan romantik" kata Lily dengan tegasnya "Jadi, makanan kegemaran kamu sudah tersedia. Jangan nak bergaduh dalam selesaikan masalah korang"

"Alahai, baiknya kamu semua tapi akak dan abang Kaizo ok aje. Tengahari tadi kita orang sudah selesaikan masalah kita orang" Lynna rasa terharu sedikit melihat mereka bersungguh-sungguh untuk baikan persahabatan dia dan Kaizo

"Jadi, masa Yaya hubungi akak tadi. Kak Lynna ada dekat Pulau Rintis ke?" tanya Yaya

"Aiyoo.. jangan cakap kak Lynna sudah lama ada dekat sini dan tidak memberitahu kami semua" kata Ying

"Takdelah, akak dekat KL. Akak yang hubungi abang Kaizo dulu. Lagipun akak fikir, tak baik bergaduh lama-lama. Kalau tidak, nanti abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tidak akan bertegur, terus persahabatan kita akan terputus hanya kerana perkara remeh temeh sahaja"

"PIZU SETUJU!" Rizu menjerit sekuat hati. Dia masih lagi didukung oleh Lynna. Mereka semua tergelak melihat kecomelan Rizu kecuali Kaizo. Dia asyik perhatikan adik dia sahaja

"Pang, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti abang?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Errr... sebab adik nak jadi seperti abanglah" Kaizo tenung mata adiknya lama-lama "Sebab.. sebab.. sebab... adik nak ingatkan adik tentang persahabatan abang dengan kak Lynna. Jadi adik jadilah abang"

"Oh.. habis tu, siapa jadi akak?" Lynna melihat Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Faye. Semuanya tidak berpakaian seperti Lynna

"Sebab kak Lynna hanya ada seorang sahaja di dunia ni" jawab Fang dengan penuh semangat

"Habis tu, abang ni ada banyaklah yea" Fang terus tersengih "KAU INGAT ABANG NI ADA SEPULUH KE! KALAU ADA SEPULUH MACAM ABANG, NAHAS KAU PANGGG! MARI SINI KAU!" Fang terus larikan diri. Kaizo mengejar adiknya "MARI SINI! AKU NAK KAU BERLAWAN DENGAN AKU MENGGUNAKAN PEDANG TENAGA KOTAK KAU TU!"

"Fang Fang.. asyik kena kejar sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Semuanya angguk kepala tanda setuju

"Kakak Lynna tak nak pergi tolong abang Fang ke? Atau pergi tenangkan abang Paizo?"

"Takpelah Rizu, biarkanlah dia orang tu. Nanti lama-lama, oklah balik dia orang berdua tu. Jom kita pergi makan, mesti banyak makanan korang sediakan" kata Lynna sambil turunkan Rizu. Lynna tidak sangka pula mereka semua sediakan makanan kegemaran dia tapi satu sahaja tiada, sandwich buah. Boboiboy beritahu dia bahawa Fang tidak sempat untuk membuat sandwich buah. Rizu siap suap kek lobak merah di dalam mulut Lynna. Lily pula berduet dengan Boboiboy dekat mesin karaoke. Yaya dan Ying bertepuk tangan sambil melihat dua kawan baik mereka bernyanyi. Gopal dan Faye hanya tahu makan sahaja sambil gelak ketawa. Bella pula, duduk keseorangan sambil makan pau kacang merah

10 minit kemudian, barulah Kaizo dan Fang sertai mereka semua

* * *

"Apasal lah abang aku suruh jalani latihan tempur masa hari persekolahan" kata Fang sambil mengeluh

"Ala, dulu pun sama jugakan"

"Hmm.. yelah tapi itu waktu selepas habis sekolah, takdelah aku rasa penat sangat tapi sekarang ni, nanti nak pergi sekolah pun, rasa penat aje nanti sebab latihan tempur abang aku tahap gila tu"

"Sabar ajelah Fang" Lalu Fang terbaring di atas lantai medan latihan tempur sambil fikirkan nasib malang dia

"Dekat sekolah dapat cikgu sejarah garang, dekat rumah pun dapat abang yang garang. Memang kehidupan aku tidak begitu adil terhadap aku" Fang berdrama di situ sambil melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan. Lalu dia terdengar suara Kaizo dan Lynna yang sedang menuju ke medan latihan tempur

"Jadi, anak itik tu kau bela sahajalah yea"

"Yea, aku letak anak itik itu dalam sangkar supaya Pang dan Pikachu tidak pergi kejar anak itik itu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Heheehe.. baiknya kau nak bela anak itik tu. Mesti comelkan nama anak itik tu. Apa nama dia?"

"Lily" Lynna menahan ketawa dia "Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Takde nama lain ke kau nak bagi"

"Itu sahaja nama yang terlintas dekat kepala aku setiap kali aku melihat anak itik itu" Lynna tergelak lagi. Mereka berdua sudah pun sampai di medan latihan tempur. Boboiboy dan Fang cepat-cepat bangun dari situ dan terus berdiri tegak. Mereka nampak Kaizo sedang memegang 3 kayu besi "Hari ini, kamu akan berlatih menggunakan kayu ini sebelum kamu dapat berlatih dengan pedang. Lynna akan mengajar kamu berdua-"

"Bertiga!" datang satu suara comel. Mereka melihat di tepi Fang dan nampak Rizu sedang berdiri tegak dengan pedang kotak dia

"Aik, kenapa Rizu ada dekat sini?" tanya Lynna

"Sebab abang Paizo benarkan Pizu berlatih sekali. Nanti kakak Lynna akan ajar Pizu berlawan pedangkan" Mata Lynna melirik ke arah Kaizo

"Kenapa kau benarkan?" tanya Lynna dengan nada yang agak marah

"Sebab dia memujuk aku sampai aku sendiri terpaksa benarkan. Lagipun kau akan mengajar dia secara lembut"

"Tak kan kau nak suruh aku ajar dia belajar berlawan pedang pulak. Kalau latihan tempur biasa-biasa sahaja, bolehlah" marah Lynna

"Kenapa tidak boleh pulak? Selalunya kau juga yang nak ajar dia dan aku yang selalu tidak benarkan. Kenapa sekarang sudah terbalik pulak"

"SEBAB INI BELAJAR BERLAWAN DENGAN PEDANG! NANTI KALAU RIZU TERCEDERA MACAM MANA? DIA MASIH KECIL LAGI! DAN DIA JUGA ADA PENYAKIT!"

"TAPI AKU BUKANNYA BAGI PEDANG PUN! MEREKA MENGGUNAKAN KAYU BESI INI SAHAJA! LAGIPUN ELOK SAHAJA BOBOIBOY DULU DAPAT KUASA MASA DIA UMUR SEPERTI RIZU!"

Boboiboy dan Fang berundur sedikit demi sedikit kerana takut melihat mereka bergaduh lagi "Sampai bila dia orang akan bergaduh lagi"

"Entahlah Fang. Aku rasa latihan kita hari ini akan dibatalkan"

"Jom kita lari sebelum mereka berdua meletup dekat situ" Boboiboy angguk sahaja dan terus mereka keluar dari situ. Rizu tidak sedar bahawa Boboiboy dan Fang sudah larikan diri, dia hanya melibas-libas pedang kotak dia di situ

"Yah! Yah! Yah.. Yah! ambik ni ambik ni!" Rizu dengan gembiranya bermain dengan pedang kotak dia. Sementara Kaizo dan Lynna masih lagi bergaduh di situ, sampailah Lynna terfikir. Rizu tak pergi sekolah ke hari ini? Jawapannya ialah, Kaizo yang membawa Rizu ke kapal angkasa. Lynna dapat tahu, terus mereka bergaduh lagi

* * *

 **heheheee.. ok tak dengan chapter ini? xD kalau tak ok, author minta maaf yea**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **AN - Alahai, kasihan kamu.. takpelah AN, kita cari kawan baru sahaja.. sabar yea AN and author tak kan give up!**

 **Azuki5991 - Hehehee.. Bella tidak perlu mengaku pun sebab Fang sendiri sudah tahu xD tapi Fang buat-buat tak kisah sahaja**

 **Cute girls - memang padan muka xD hehehehe..**

 **Fangcool - author akan bersemangat lagi!**

 **miss mysteri - dream sensei xD cikgu mimpi.. hehehehee xD panggil Yume sensei ajelah xD Yume maksud dia dream kan kan kan :3**

 **Aisyah - nanti author akan buatkan ok :D tapi kena tunggulah**

 **Lavender - mesti lavender rasa macam nak tidur sahaja sebab dengar ceramah pengetua sekolah xD hehehee..**

 **Lily - habis lah watak lily nanti xD sudah ada dua watak garang tapi... watak lily tidak tahu tentang cikgu garang tu xD hehehehe.. jadi, tiada masalah kot**

 **Ililara - nasib Fang memang malang~**

 **Miss blank - Author paling kedekut kalau pasal makanan kegemaran xD hahaahhaaaa! author akan berusaha lagi!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! dan esok no update sampai isnin minggu depan sebab author nak rehatkan otak dan diri kejap xD**

 **-Sayonara-**


	21. Isi Hati Fang

**Welcome back semua! Sepatutnya author update hari isnin tapi disebabkan author sudah mendapat idea! Jadi author teruskan menulis sebelum hilang idea ini.. hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review :3 terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author dan juga fanfic ini. Kepada yang request tu, author akan mempertimbangkan :D tapi kenalah tunggu!**

 **Maaf banyak-banyak kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini.. i'm sorry T_T**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Isi Hati Fang

"Cuba korang bayangkan kalau abang aku ada kuasa Boboiboy dan lepas tu dia berpecah kepada tujuh"

"Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi mesti abang aku jadi kelakar sebab setiap pecahan dia mempunyai personality yang berbeza, lepas tu dia mesti ceria semacam macam Taufan dan Blaze. Seram betul aku bila fikirkan macam mana abang aku senyum" kata Fang sambil bayangkan abang dia berpecah kepada tujuh "Menyeramkan betul"

"Tapi.. kalau semua personality dia garang macam mana?" tanya Gopal pula. Lalu ketiga mereka bayangkan tujuh Kapten Kaizo buat huru hara dekat Pulau Rintis ataupun kejar mereka sebab buat masalah atau bagi mereka latihan tempur atau lebih teruk daripada itu

"Menakutkan" kata mereka bertiga sambil terasa seram sejuk

"Selamatlah kuasa itu milik kau, bukan milik abang aku" Lega hati Fang sedikit "Kalau ada tujuh abang aku, memang habislah aku. Sudahlah dekat sekolah dapat cikgu yang garang, dekat rumah pun ada yang garang juga. Tak aman hidup aku"

"Apa boleh buat, nasib kau memang malang" jawab Bella secara tiba-tiba. Fang merenung tajam ke arah Bella tetapi Bella abaikan sahaja renungan itu. Dia hanya sambung menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya

"Bagusnya atuk melihat kamu berkumpul di kedai atuk sebelum pergi ke sekolah" Tok Aba muncul dengan dua air Ice Blended Chocolate Special dan lalu berikan kepada Yaya dan Ying. Dia melihat kawan-kawan cucunya begitu rajin menyiapkan kerja sekolah bersama dan ada setengah daripada mereka ulangkaji apa yang cikgu mereka ajar. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan juga Zakwan duduk di kedai Tok Aba untuk bersuka ria sambil membuat kerja sekolah ataupun ulangkaji

"Rajinya kamu, macam dulu-dulu. Korang selalu datang ke sini selepas habis sekolah untuk siapkan kerja sekolah" kata Tok Aba lagi

"Hmm.. rajin apa kebendanya. Si Gopal ni rajin meniru kerja sekolah Boboiboy adalah"

"Haih kamu ni. Umur tua setahun daripada dia orang, sepatutnya berikan contoh kepada dia orang, ini tidak. Apa nak jadi dengan kamu ni? Kalau appa kamu tahu, mesti kena rotan" tegur Tok Aba kepada Gopal "Apa nak jadi dengan kau ni, Gopal"

"Janganlah marah saya Tok Aba. Nanti-nanti saya rajinlah. Lagipun soalan sejarah ni susah. Sudahlah kelas kita orang dapat cikgu Aiman juga. Semalam dia pergi denda saya sebab tak siapkan nota sejarah"

"Lain kali, siapkan awal-awal. Tahu makan aje kau ni" tegur Yaya pula. Gopal buat muka sedih sambil menulis jawapan soalan sejarah dia

"Haiyaa.. itu pun nak sedih" marah Ying pula

"Mestilah sedih. Asyik kena marah aje tapi korang juga yang selalu tolong aku buat kerja sekolah kan kan kan" Gopal berikan senyuman sengih dia kepada kawan-kawan dia. Fang buat muka bosan dekat Gopal sebab sudah banyak kali ajar, masih tidak faham juga

"Nanti aku ajar kau, nak tak?" kata Faye secara tiba-tiba

"Boleh juga! Kalau Faye ajar, gerenti akan masuk dalam otak aku. Kalau si Fang yang ajar, asyik nak marah sahaja" Gopal sambung menulis tetapi, tiba-tiba sahaja buku latihan sejarah dia diambil oleh seseorang. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan pandang kearah belakang dan nampak Kapten Kaizo sedang membelek-belek buku latihan itu

"Abang buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Hmm... abang cuma mahu melihat korang sahaja" jawab Kaizo "Abang dengar kawan kamu tu, meniru jawapan kawan kau yang lain?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah. Fang tersenyum sinis dan Gopal menggigil ketakutan

"Ha ah, dia ni.. suka sangat nak tiru jawapan Boboiboy" jawab Fang dengan perasaan nakal dia "Apa kata abang ajar dia sampai dia pandai"

"Dey! Janganlah! Abang kau garang sangat macam cikgu Aiman tu"

"Itu pun kau nak takut ke? Mulai sekarang, aku akan ajar kamu semua. Jangan mengada hendak cuba lari daripada aku kerana aku akan mencari kamu semua sampai dapat" Semua menelan ludah kecuali Fang yang masih lagi tersenyum sinis. Kaizo pandang ke arah Zakwan dengan kemusyiklan dia "Kau sudah berbaik dengan adik aku ke?"

"Sudah tapi dia tak nak maafkan saya. Mungkin dia perlukan masa untuk maafkan saya" kata Zakwan

"Oh begitu. Bagus kalau kamu sudah insaf" Kaizo letak balik buku latihan sejarah Gopal di atas meja kaunter "Sebelum aku lupa" Kaizo keluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari beg kertasnya dan lalu berikan kepada adiknya "Ada orang hantar dekat adik" Fang mengambil kotak besar itu. Kotak itu belum dibuka lagi. Dia melihat ada alamat rumah dia dan nama dia yang tertetera di atas kotak itu

"Siapa yang bagi ni?" tanya Fang sambil goyang-goyangkan kotak tersebut

"Bukalah Fang. Mesti ada sesuatu benda yang menarik untuk kau" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi.. kau perlu berhati-hati sebab kau mana ada berkawan dengan sesiapa luar dari Pulau Rintis, kecuali si Lily tu" kata Yaya yang rasa curiga dengan kotak itu

"Hmm.. Lily takde pulak bagitahu aku kalau dia nak hantar apa-apa dekat kau" Faye melihat sepupu dia membuka sellotape yang ada di kotak tersebut "Dia ada bagitahu kau tak, Bella?"

"Takde pulak. Entah-entah kak Lynna yang hantar sesuatu dekat kau"

"Mungkin juga tapi apasal dia tak datang ke sini sahaja. Kenapa perlu hantar pos pulak?" kata Fang sambil membuka kotak itu dan dia rasa pelik. Kaizo melihat di dalam kotak tersebut "Kunci?" Fang mengangkat kunci bersalut emas itu "Kunci apa ni?"

"Kau ada suruh sesiapa simpan sesuatu benda ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Takde pulak tapi.. baik abang tanya kak Lynna. Mungkin dia tahu" Kaizo terus menghubungi Lynna. Dia juga ada berikan jam kepada Lynna untuk lebih mudahkan untuk mereka berhubung. Kata Kaizo, lebih baik daripada menelefon. Jam itu seperti jam Rizu juga yang telah diberikan oleh Kaizo sebelum sekolah bermula. Hologram Lynna muncul di jam kuasa Kaizo

"HAI KAK LYNNA!" kata mereka semua kecuali Kaizo dan Zakwan

"Siapa kak Lynna?" tanya Zakwan kepada Bella

"Hmm.. kakak angkat kesayangan si Fang lah. Kak Lynna selalu datang ke sini, samada kita orang ada masalah atau dia saja-saja datang ke sini" jawab Bella sambil melihat hologram Lynna

"Kenapa kamu semua menghubungi akak? Rindu akak ke?" tanya Lynna

"Bukanlah kak Lynna tapi Fang ada dapat sesuatu dari pos laju. Tapi yang peliknya, orang tu hanya hantar kunci sahaja. Surat pun tiada" Fang menunjuk kunci emas itu kepada Lynna "Siapa yang hantar pun, Fang tidak tahu juga"

"Hmmm... nanti akak akan datang ke sana tapi lambat sedikit sebab akak ada hal sekarang ini"

"Kalau boleh, datang ke sini secepat mungkin" kata Kaizo. Lynna tidak sempat untuk berkata sesuatu, Kaizo sudah menutup hologram itu "Pang, bagi abang jaga kunci itu. Abang tidak mahu apa-apa terjadi dekat kau nanti" Fang berikan kunci itu kepada abangnya. Kaizo menyimpan kunci itu di dalam poket seluarnya tetapi kunci itu muncul di tangan Fang

"ERKKKK!" Semua terkejut. Mereka seperti sedang menyaksikan persembahan magik

"Cuba kau tadah tangan kau, Boboiboy" Boboiboy menadah tangannya dan Fang letakkan kunci itu. Sekali lagi, kunci itu hilang dari tangan Boboiboy dan muncul di tangan Fang "Isk, kunci apa ni? Sampai tak nak pergi ke tempat lain"

"Entah-entah, kunci hati kau kot. Manalah tahu kunci ni dapat membuka hati kau. Jadi kita dapatlah tengok apa yang tersirat di dalam hati kau yang panas baran tu"

"Mengarutlah kau Gopal" kata Boboiboy "Tapi.. kalau tekaan Gopal betul, kenapa dia nak tahu apa isi hati Fang pulak?"

"Hmmm.. mesti ada sesuatu rahsia yang seseorang ingin tahu" kata Yaya. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Zakwan pandang ke arah Bella dengan senyuman sinis dia "Kau ada simpan rahsia apa-apa ke, Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Setahu aku.." Fang mula berfikir. Dia ada beberapa rahsia dia simpan daripada kawan-kawan dia, terutama sekali tentang ayah dan atuk ingin bawa dia pergi dari sini selepas sahaja habis tingkatan lima nanti dan juga tentang dia berkelakuan jahat terhadap kawan dia, lebih-lebih lagi Boboiboy. Masa itu dia pergi kenakan Boboiboy sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy dikenakan gantung sekolah tetapi ada perkara yang lebih besar dia rahsiakan daripada mereka semua "Aku takde berahsia dengan sesiapa pun" Fang terpaksa menipu. Dia rasa sedikit bersalah. Kaizo nampak air muka adiknya dan dia faham sebab apa

"Pang, kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku semasa kau di sekolah nanti. Beritahu abang dengan segera dan kau jaga diri kau dengan baik"

"Baik abang" Fang masih lagi melihat kunci emas itu. Dia mula terfikir, kunci selalu membuka sebuah peti kotak dan selalunya di dalam peti kotak itu mesti ada harta karun. Entah-entah nanti dia akan mendapat sebuah peta pula selepas ini dan aku akan mencari harta karun itu secara senyap. Dia akan menjadi kaya dan semua harta karun itu adalah milik dia seorang sahaja! Fang tergelak seorang diri. Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain dapat rasakan Fang sedang fikirkan sesuatu yang nakal. Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGG!"

"Yang kau pergi gelak sorang-sorang kenapa? Sudah buang tabiat ke kau ni"

"Mana adalah" Fang tersengih sahaja

"Betul ke takde apa-apa? Kau jangan cuba nak sembunyikan apa-apa dari kita orang" tanya Boboiboy dengan penuh kemusykilan "Aku tahulah kau, mesti ada aje idea nakal kau tu"

"Suka hati akulah nak gelak sorang-sorang ke, fikir idea nakal ke, nak cari pasal dengan orang ke.. sibuk aje kau ni" Fang bermuka masam dengan kawan-kawan dia, termasuklah abang dia sekali "Sudah, aku pergi sekolah dulu" Fang mengambil buku latihan dia dan beg sekolah dia "Jumpa dekat sekolah nanti"

"Pang, kau jangan nak cari pasal. Kalau abang tahu, aku akan hukum kau"

"Yelah abang.. hukumlah adik sepuas-puasnya" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Itu ajelah kerja abang, hukum orang sahaja" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Tangan dia rasa gatal nak piat telinga adik dia tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Fang turun dari bangku kedai Tok Aba. Kunci emas tadi, dia sudah simpan di dalam poket seluar sekolah dia dan terus dia beredar dari situ tanpa berkata lagi

"PANGGG! KAU JANGAN NAK BUAT HAL!" Fang hanya teruskan berjalan tanpa membalas balik kepada abangnya "Dengar ke tak budak ni" bisik Kaizo

"Janganlah risaulah abang Kaizo. Kalau dia buat hal, mesti abang Kaizo akan tahu punya" kata Boboiboy

"Betul tu, tapi aku nak kamu semua perhatikan adik aku dekat sekolah nanti. Kalau dia buat perkara pelik-pelik, bagitahu aku. Kalau kunci itu buat perkara pelik-pelik dekat adik aku, bagitahu aku juga. Masa rehat nanti aku akan datang untuk melihat keadaan adik aku"

"Nanti Kapten Kaizo tolong bawakkan donut dari kedai donut kegemaran saya tu"

"Wei Gopal, kau nak cari nahas ke?" bisik Boboiboy

"Donut? KAU INGAT AKU NI ORANG SURUHAN KAU KE?!" Terus Gopal lari lintang pukang "Tahu takut.. ada sesiapa lagi nak aku bawakkan apa-apa?"

"Err.. takde apa-apa" kata mereka semua sambil tersengih

"Bagus, nanti aku bawakkan donut kawan kau tu"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Begitu pulak.. apalah abang Kaizo ni"

* * *

"Hai Fang" Fang melirik matanya ke arah kanan dan nampak Ratu Lily sedang berjalan bersama dengan dia

"Selamat kau bukan Lily sorang lagi"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dia ke? sebab dia selalu kacau ke?" tanya Ratu Lily dengan harapan agar Fang tidak begitu menyukai musuh ketat dia

"Takdelah, kalau dia ada.. mesti aku yang jadi mangsa kepelikan dia tu. Apasal dia tak cari pasal dengan Boboiboy kekasih hati dia tu, asyik aku aje. Cakap pasal suka tu, aku sebenarnya suka berkawan dengan dia tapi kadang-kadang tu, rasa macam nak aje aku sekeh kepala dia tu. Kalau boleh, aku nak perah-perah kepala dia tu, supaya segala kepelikan dia akan terkeluar dari kepala dia tu" Ratu Lily tergelak sedikit

"Hehehe.. sebab dia tu unik. Orang macam tu memang rare tapi seronok untuk berkawan tapi aku tak kan kalah dengan kepelikan dia!" Semangat Ratu Lily untuk kalahkan Lily, berkobar-kobar dihatinya "Aku akan menang dalam menawan hati Boboiboy ku!"

"Hmm.. kau tu sudah lama mati, masih lagi nak pikat hati kawan aku tu"

"Heehehehe... ala, aku pun nak rasa juga macam mana apabila hantu jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Boleh buat movie ni, mesti akan menjadi top hit! dan aku akan menjadi pelakon utama dalam movie itu!"

"Suka hati kau lerr" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Yang kau tiba-tiba berjalan dengan aku kenapa? Nak dapat informasi pasal Lily ke?"

"Hehehee... takdelah, aku berjalan dengan kau sebab ada sebabnya tapi kalau kau ada informasi tentang Lily, bagitahulah aku. Bolehlah aku gunakan informasi itu untuk jatuhkan musuh ketat aku tu!" Ratu Lily bayangkan yang diri dia sudah menang dan Lily pula, menangis berguling-guling di atas jalan. Dia tergelak seorang diri "Hehehee... habislah kau Lily. AKU RATU LILY! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYERAH KALAH!"

"WOI! Kau ni nak beritahu apa sebab kau berjalan dengan aku atau kau saja-saja nak buat aku marah atau mengamuk tak tentu pasal?"

"Maaf Fang" Ratu Lily terus berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Fang "Kau sudah dapat kunci emas itu?"

"Kunci emas? Eh, macam mana kau tahu? KAU KE YANG HANTAR KUNCI TU?" Mata Fang membulat besar melihat Ratu Lily sedang tersenyum angguk "Mesti kau ada peta harta karun tu kan? Mana mana mana mana? Tak sabar aku nak cari harta karun itu! DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI KAYA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Wei, bukan ke kau sudah kaya"

"Itu abang aku. Dia tu kaya luar biasa. Entah mana dia dapat duit tu semua, aku pun tak pasti tapi yang aku pasti, dia bukan pergi merompak bank" Fang rasa hairan dengan abang dia. Mana abang dia dapat duit? Sudahlah dekat rumah, macam-macam dia pergi beli. Semuanya mahal-mahal "Mesti dia ada kredit kad macam si Faye tu"

"Mungkin tapi kunci emas itu bukan untuk peti harta karun" Harapan Fang terus berkecai seperti kaca pecah menjadi serpihan kecil-kecilan. Muka dia berubah menjadi sedih

"Kalau bukan untuk peti harta karun, kunci ni untuk apa?" tanya Fang sambil keluarkan kunci itu dari poket seluar dia

"Kunci itu sebenarnya kunci untuk melihat isi hati kita. Apa orang english cakap.. key to our desire. Macam tu lah kot"

"Tapi kenapa kau berikan kepada aku?" tanya Fang lagi dengan penuh kemusykilan dia "Kau jangan nak seksa aku lagi"

"Mana adalah. Aku kan nak jadi baik, tak kan aku nak seksa kau lagi" kata Ratu Lily. Mereka teruskan berjalan dan lalu belok ke kiri "Aku sebenarnya banyak buat salah dekat kau, aku yang buat kebahagian keluarga kau musnah masa kau masih kecil lagi, aku buat kau merana sebab abang kau terlampau sibuk dengan misi dia, aku seksa kau semasa aku tunggu abang kau muncul di sini dan aku juga buatkan kau rindu dengan ibubapa kau. Jadi aku bagi kunci ini untuk kau melihat apa yang kau inginkan selama ini. Mungkin dengan cara ini, membuatkan kau hilangkan segala kemarahan kau kepada aku"

"Hmmm.. aku tak marah dengan kau dah tapi.. aku nak cuba boleh?"

"Mestilah boleh! Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa dia?" tanya Fang

"Aku boleh ikut kau untuk melihat isi hati kau, apa yang kau inginkan selama ini"

"Hmmm yelah... tapi mana kau dapat kunci emas ni? Apasal kau kena hantar pakai pos laju pulak?" Ratu Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala

"Sebab aku nak tengok reaksi kau macam mana kau dapat kunci tu. Kalau aku bagi sahaja begitu, mesti kau tak nak terima" kata Ratu Lily yang masih tersengih lagi "Aku sebenarnya, hari tu aku pergi tengok balik dekat gua yang aku sorokkan kau dan juga tempat aku seksa kau dulu. Aku ternampak kunci tu dekat gua tu. Kunci itu milik aku dulu tapi aku tak pernah guna. Ada seseorang yang baik hati berikan aku kunci itu, dia nak aku menjadi Ratu yang baik tapi aku endahkan sahaja nasihat dia. Lepas tu dia bagi aku kunci ini untuk melihat isi hati aku, apa yang aku inginkan selama ini. Aku tidak menggunakan kunci ini kerana aku terlampau tenggelam di dalam kegelapan, aku menjadi ego. Tapi kalau aku melihat pun isi hati aku, aku sudah terlewat kerana pada masa itu, aku sudah pun mengambil nyawa ibubapa kau" Suara Ratu Lily bertukar menjadi sedih "Jadi aku berikan kepada kau. Mungkin satu hari nanti kau akan dapat apa yang kau mahukan tapi mungkin bukan dari apa yang kau lihat"

"Tak faham aku, cuba kau terangkan"

"Hmmm.. contohnya.. kau ingin melihat abang kau kahwin dengan kakak kesayangan kau tu tapi dia orang kawan baik sahaja tapi mungkin, apa yang kau inginkan adalah kebahagian abang kau bersama dengan seseorang walaupun orang itu bukan Lynna dan dari situ terbentuk sebuah keluarga dengan adanya kau di dalam keluarga abang kau sendiri. Aku tahu kau dan abang kau sudah bahagia sekarang ini tapi kau ingin lebih daripada itu" Fang tersenyum sedikit kepada Ratu Lily

"Kau memang sedang cuba menjadi Ratu yang baik yea"

"Mestilah! Aku tak kan kembali menjadi Ratu yang jahat! AKU ADALAH RATU LILY! RATU KEBAIKAN BUKAN RATU KEJAHATANNN!" Ratu Lily tergelak sambil berjalan sambil bercekak pinggang "Hahahahaaaaa! Aku akan buktikan yang aku boleh menjadi baik!"

"Baguslah tu tapi kalau aku macam nak guna kunci ni sekarang sahaja, boleh ke?" Fang melihat kunci emas itu. Hati dia begitu ingin tahu apa yang dia akan melihat nanti dan seolah-olah ada sesuatu sedang memanggil dia untuk gunakan kunci itu sekarang juga "Macam mana kunci ini berfungsi?"

"Aku rasa kau patut pergi ke sekolah dulu dan aku tak kan beritahu kau bagaimana kunci itu berfungsi sebab aku takut nanti kau akan guna dekat sekolah pula. Lagipun abang kau mesti tak suka kau ponteng sekolah kan"

"Cheh, dan jadi baik.. terlebih baiklah pulak" Fang sabar sahaja

"Hehehe.. mestilah! Tak kan aku nak suruh kau ponteng sekolah pulak. Pelajaran tu kan penting"

"Betul tu! Belajar adalah kesukaan aku! Jadi aku pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi dan terima kasih" Terus Fang beredar dari situ, tinggalkan Ratu Lily yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Hati Fang penuh dengan semangat untuk belajar, dia sudah bersedia untuk belajar benda baru di sekolah nanti "AKU AKAN PASTIKAN! AKU AKAN DAPAT NOMBOR SATU! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang asyik melihat kunci itu sahaja. Dia sedang menunggu kemunculan Ratu Lily, sementara itu dia siapkan kerja rumahnya tetapi pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan tentang kunci emas itu. Selepas sahaja dia balik dari sekolah tadi, Kaizo dan Lynna sudah menunggu Fang di rumah untuk bertanyakan tentang kunci tersebut. Kaizo tadi tidak dapat datang ke sekolah kerana ada masalah di angkasa lepas, jadi dia terpaksa menunggu adiknya balik. Kaizo dan Lynna asyik bertanya kepada Fang, jika dia dapat maklumat apa-apa tentang kunci itu atau ada perkara pelik yang berlaku di sekolah tadi tetapi Fang hanya jawab, tiada apa-apa yang berlaku. Dia tidak memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya kepada Kaizo dan Lynna kerana dia ingin menyimpan rahsia ini. Selepas itu, Lynna bermakan malam di situ sebelum dia pulang ke Kuala Lumpur

Sekarang Fang tunggu sahaja Ratu Lily muncul. Abang dia sudah pun masuk tidur. Jadi dia bebas untuk lakukan perkara rahsia dia "Manalah si ratu pontianak ni" bisik Fang sambil menjawab soalan matematik dia "Dia tu hantu, bukannya ada kerja apa-apa pun. Entah-entah dia pergi takutkan si Lily tu" Lalu Fang terbayangkan Ratu Lily pergi takutkan Lily dekat rumah. Mesti Lily menjerit seorang diri di dalam bilik sebab nampak hantu. Fang tergelak sedikit

"Amboi, gelak sorang-sorang nampak" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan terus dia tersenyum "Hmm.. kau dah tak sabar ke?"

"Mestilah, aku nak tahu apa isi hati aku ni. Jadi, macam mana nak guna kunci ni?" Fang angkat kunci tersebut dan terus Ratu Lily mengambil tangan Fang. Dia bawa Fang ke bilik bawah, iaitu bilik Faye. Faye tiada di rumah pada malam itu, dia bermalam di rumah Bella. Mereka kini di hadapan sebuah cermin berdiri "Kau nak suruh aku buat apa dengan cermin ni?"

"Kau halakan kunci itu di depan cermin" kata Ratu Lily. Fang mengikut sahaja arahan dari Ratu Lily. Dia percaya yang Ratu Lily tidak akan membuat perkara jahat terhadap diri dia. Fang letak kunci itu di depan cermin dan lalu cermin itu bergerak-gerak seperti air terkena percikan batu. Cermin itu terus membuka sebuah portal

"Eh, jangan cakap kau nak bawa aku pergi ke dunia lain pulak? Dunia fantasy kak Lynna tu"

"Bukanlah, ini dunia isi hati kau sahaja" Fang hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin itu tetapi Ratu Lily pegang lengan dia "Sebelum itu, aku perlu berikan amaran kepada kau. Setiap isi hati kau yang kau ingin lihatkan, mesti ada akibatnya tetapi dekat sana sahajalah. Bukan dekat diri kau, jadi kau jangan ingat perkara itu akan berlaku seperti di dunia reality kau. Semuanya boleh berubah dalam macam-macam perkara. Kau sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah" Lalu Fang masuk ke dalam cermin itu dan diikuti oleh Ratu Lily. Fang keluar dari cermin itu dan dia sudah kembali ke bilik Faye "Aik? Apasal aku dekat rumah aku lagi"

"Sebab cermin ini sama dengan cermin dekat bilik Faye" muncul Ratu Lily dari cermin itu "Jom kita lihat dekat luar, mesti ada sesuatu yang menarik" Fang keluar dari bilik itu dan mata dia terkebil-kebil kerana apa yang dia lihat, membuatkan dia menahan ketawanya

"Betul ke itu abang aku?" bisik Fang kepada Ratu Lily

"Betul lah kot" Ratu Lily juga menahan gelakan dia "Tak sangka pula abang kau jadi macam tu. Itu ke isi hati kau, ingin melihat abang kau menjadi gemuk? Heheheheee.."

"Isk! Bukanlah... aku sebenarnya ingin abang aku berhenti dengan misi-misi dia tu dan berikan kepada orang lain sahaja tapi tak kan lah ia membuatkan abang aku jadi gemuk pulak!"

"PANGGGGG!" Terkejut Fang "APA YANG KAU DEKAT SITU! BAWA MAKANAN ABANG DARI DAPUR! CEPAT!" Fang nampak abang dia sedang melihat dia "Apasal kau berdiri di situ sahaja? Kau nak jadi tiang ke apa?"

"Dia cuma nampak kau sahaja" bisik Ratu Lily. Fang hanya angguk

"Baiklah abang" Fang terus ke ruang tamu dan melihat abangnya duduk bersandar di sofa dengan makanan yang penuh di atas meja ruang tamu. Semua makanan yang tidak berkhasiat. Abang dia pula, tidak henti-henti makan potato chips sambil menonton television "Isk, tak kan abang jadi gemuk sebab dia sudah berhenti jadi kapten pulak"

"Hehehe... itu sebab dia tiada kerja lain dekat bumi ni. Abang kau kan tak kerja sebab dia terlampau kaya sangat"

"Tak kan sampai macam tu pula" kata Fang sambil masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia memeriksa di dalam peti sejuk dan tiada satu pun buah ataupun sayur yang ada di dalam peti sejuk tersebut. Yang ada pun, chocolate, minuman bergas, lebihan makanan snack-snack yang tidak habis, kek, cupcake kek, kek pisang dan macam-macam lagi "Dasyat betul"

"PANGGG! MANA ICE CREAM ABANG?"

"KEJAPLAH! ADIK NAK AMBIKLAH NI!" Menjerit Fang kepada abangnya. Lalu dia membuka peti sejuk di bahagian atas. Penuh dengan ice cream dan makanan frozen "Tapi.. kalau abang aku dah tak jadi kapten dan berhenti dengan misi dia, siapa yang gantikan tempat dia?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku bukannya tahu segala-galanya"

"Hmm... baik aku tanya abang aku sendiri" Fang mengeluarkan sebuah bekas ice cream dan juga sudu yang ada di dalam laci. Selepas itu, dia keluar dari dapur "Nah abang, ice cream vanilla untuk abang"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo. Mata dia tidak alih dari television itu, dia terlampau seronok sangat menonton cerita yang disiarkan di kaca television itu

"Abang, abang tak nak ke pergi buat senaman? Abang nampak gemuk dan pemalas"

"Aku bukan pemalas cuma cerita ini sangat menarik untuk ditonton. Lagipun abang sudah buat senaman pagi tadi, senaman turun naik tangga" Fang merenung tajam ke arah abangnya tetapi Kaizo tidak sedar renungan yang diberikan oleh adiknya itu "Nanti jangan lupa pergi beli makanan dekat bandar. Malam nanti abang nak makan sup lobak merah. Letak mee dalam sup tu"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah abangnya "Abang, kak Lynna tak tegur abang ke? Yelah, abang gemuk tak macam dulu. Kurus dan bertenaga"

"Kak Lynna? Siapa tu?" Kaizo melihat adiknya dengan muka kepelikan

"Aku rasa mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebab mungkin abang kau asyik duduk di rumah dan menonton tv sahaja" bisik Ratu Lily kepada Fang

"Mungkin juga" bisik Fang balik "Kak Lynna tu.. mungkin kawan abang dalam masa depan nanti" Fang tersengih

"Hmm.. banyak berkhayal kau ni. Sudah siap kerja sekolah kau? Ada apa-apa abang nak bantu?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Bagus, jangan kacau abang nak tengok cerita ini" Fang bangun dan terus ke pintu rumah

"Adik keluar dulu" tetapi abang dia buat tidak pedulik kepadanya. Lalu Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut bersama dengan Ratu Lily "Jadi, itulah akibatnya tapi ini hanya rekaan sahajakan"

"Betul tu. Mungkin in real life, abang kau ada benda lain nak buat. Seperti bekerja di kedai Tok Aba.. atau jadi cikgu sekolah kau" kata Ratu Lily yang berjalan bersama Fang. Mereka terus keluar dari pintu pagar "Kau nak pergi mana?"

"Ke rumah Boboiboy" jawab Fang

"Kau nak tengok apa yang terjadi dekat dia ke?"

"Ha ah, manalah tahu.. abang aku tak jadi pahlawan terkuat dekat galaxy dan Boboiboy berubah jadi lain ke" Fang terbayangkan Boboiboy menjadi lebih hebat daripada dia. Fang terus menggenggamkan tangannya "Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni" Dia terus berlari ke rumah Boboiboy. Ratu Lily ikut berlari bersama. Sampai sahaja di rumah Boboiboy, Fang cepat-cepat mengetuk pintu rumah kawannya "BOBOIBOY!" Pintu itu dibuka dan Tok Aba yang muncul

"Haih Fang, apa yang kamu buat dekat sini?"

"Cari Boboiboy lah, atuk. Dia ada?" tanya Fang

"Lorr.. kamu ni, mengigau ke apa. Boboiboy kan sudah lama tiada, dia sudah pergi terbang jauh dari bumi sebab abang kamu sudah berhenti dengan misi-misi dia dan Boboiboy menjadi pengganti abang kamu. Atuk setiap hari menunggu dia pulang ke bumi. Dia pun takde nak hubungi atuk, ke mana dia pergi, dia berada di mana sekarang. Apa yang dia buat sekarang ini. Atuk menjadi rindu dekat cucu atuk tu tapi kau ajelah sorang sahaja yang dapat mengubati rindu atuk dekat Boboiboy" Fang nampak air muka sedih Tok Aba

"Boboiboy pergi seorang sahaja ke?"

"Tak, dia bawa Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sekali. Kamu sahaja yang tinggal di sini sebab tak nak terpisah dengan abang kamu" kata Tok Aba "Kamu pun mesti rindukan dia juga. Kamu berdua ni kawan baik, suka bergaduh tetapi tetap kawan baik. Dia ada menghubungi kamu ke?"

"Errr.. takde atuk" jawab Fang "Atuk, saya terpaksa pergi dulu. Kalau ada masa, saya akan melawat atuk lagi"

"Jalan elok-elok. Nanti bawaklah abang kamu datang ke rumah atuk yea, nanti atuk buatkan makanan sedap-sedap untuk kamu berdua" Fang boleh lihat kerinduan di mata Tok Aba. Dia rasa seperti hendak menangis atau memeluk Tok Aba tapi dia tahu, ini semuanya bukannya benar. Dia pulang ke rumah dengan berat hati meninggalkan Tok Aba tinggal keseorangan di rumah

"Kau ok ke?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Aku ok" jawab Fang dengan nada sedih "Tapi.. kan sampai teruk macam tu. Abang aku gemuk, Boboiboy pergi jauh dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain, Ochobot mesti dibawa oleh Boboiboy sekali dan kasihan Tok Aba tinggal seorang diri, sampai rindu dekat cucu dia. Agaknya macam mana keadaan yang lain, seperti kak Lynna, Rizu, Lily, Bella dan juga Faye. Mesti aku tidak dapat mengenali Lily sebab Boboiboy tiada di sini. Mesti Rizu takut dan jadi pemalu untuk dekati aku dan mesti kak Lynna tidak dapat mengenali abang aku ataupun diri aku. Mungkin juga kehidupan aku tidak berasa seronok seperti kehidupan aku yang sekarang ini" Fang mengesat air mata dia yang sudah pun mengalir keluar

"Tapi kau kena ingat, kalau abang kau berhenti menjadi kapten.. tak mungkin dia akan menjadi gemuk. Mesti dia akan mencari sesuatu untuk diri dia" kata Ratu Lily dengan tenang "Ini cuma ramalan atau tekaan sahaja. Kau jangan percaya sangat"

"Terima kasih Ratu Lily" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Jom kita balik ke dunia asal kita. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat isi hati aku yang lain pula" Mereka berlumba untuk pulang ke rumah. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan dapati abang dia sudah tertidur di hadapan television. Dia dan Ratu Lily masuk secara senyap. Sebelum Fang meninggalkan dunia itu, dia pergi selimutkan abang dia yang gemuk itu. Dia tergelak sedikit melihat air liur meleleh keluar dari mulut abangnya. Tangan abangnya penuh dengan sisa-sisa makanan. Fang hanya gelengkan kepala tetapi dia bersyukur kerana abang dia yang sebenarnya, bukan begitu "Selamat malam, abang" Terus Fang masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

"Kau sudah bersedia untuk meninggalkan dunia ni?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Sudah" Fang masuk ke dalam cermin itu dulu dan lalu diikuti oleh Ratu Lily. Mereka sudah kembali ke bilik Faye yang sebenarnya. Fang cepat-cepat keluar dari bilik itu dan terus dia berasa lega. Abang dia tiada di atas sofa dengan makanan penuh di tangan. Dia terus naik ke atas untuk melihat abangnya. Fang membuka pintu bilik abangnya secara perlahan dan mengintai sedikit. Kaizo sedang tidur dengan nyenyak dan lalu dia menutup pintu bilik itu secara perlahan kerana dia tidak mahu abangnya terjaga dari tidur. Fang terus kembali ke bilik Faye

"Hmmm... menyesal pulak aku tak bawak kamera tadi" kata Fang sambil masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

"Aik, apasal pulak?" tanya Ratu Lily yang sedang duduk di atas katil Faye

"Yelah, kalau tidak, aku boleh ambil gambar abang aku yang gemuk tu. Boleh aku ugut dia sampai bila-bila.. hehehee!" Ratu Lily bangun dari katil tersebut dan terus menepuk kepala Fang "Woi!"

"Kau nak kena kejar dengan abang kau ke?"

"Takpe, aku tak kisah kalau kena kejar pun. Yang pasti, aku dapat mengugut dia selama-lamanya!" Fang tergelak seorang diri dan Ratu Lily sabar sahaja dengan perangai nakal Fang

"Selamatlah aku sudah menjadi baik, kalau tidak, habis dia nanti" bisik Ratu Lily

"Oh yea, sebelum kita masuk balik. Aku nak tanya, kenapa setiap kali kunci ini berada di tangan orang lain, dia akan muncul juga dekat aku?" kata Fang sambil tunjuk kunci emas yang dia simpan di dalam poket seluar dia tadi

"Sebab kau orang yang pertama pegang kunci itu dengan penuh kemusykilan kau. Aku dulu pegang, aku tiada apa-apa keinginan dan tiada perasaan ragu-ragu dalam hati aku. Jadi dia tidak memilih aku, tapi disebabkan kau yang pegang tadi dengan perasaan ingin tahu, jadi kunci itu memilih kau sebagai pengguna pertama dia" kata Ratu Lily sambil mengambil kunci itu. Lalu kunci itu hilang dan muncul balik di tangan Fang "Aku sebenarnya rasa lega sangat kerana kau yang pegang kunci itu bukan orang lain. Kalau orang lain, sudah tentu rancangan aku tidak menjadi"

"Kalau abang aku yang pegang, entah apa yang dia inginkan. Mesti perkara ingin menakluki seluruh galaxy" Fang bayangkan abang dia sebagai raja galaxy dan dia sebagai kuli abang dia "Aku juga yang kena buli nanti" bisik Fang

"Kalau terjadi macam tu, abang kau boleh jadi abang yang jahat"

"Hmm.. entahlah. Jomlah kita pergi ke isi hati aku yang seterusnya! Aku tahu apa yang aku ingin lihatkan" Hati Fang sudah cukup tersedia. Ratu Lily dapat rasakan apa yang Fang inginkan yang seterusnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Fang masuk ke dalam cermin itu balik. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia terus masuk balik ke dalam cermin itu. Mereka kembali ke sebuah bilik yang berlainan tapi masih lagi bilik berupa Faye cuma perhiasan bilik itu, berlainan sahaja. Semuanya perabut di dalam bilik itu berubah menjadi perabut untuk kanak-kanak. Bilik itu tersusun rapi dan terdapat corak-corak permandangan luar di dinding bilik itu. Lalu Fang melihat dirinya di cermin dan dia terkejut

"Aku sudah menjadi remaja dewasa" kata Fang sambil mengusik-usik wajah dia. Diri dia kelihatan lebih kacak dan lebih matang. Dia tersenyum kepada diri dia di cermin "Makin kacak pulak aku ni"

"Sukalah tu" kata Ratu Lily "Tapi kau tak nak tengok ke bilik ini milik siapa?" Lalu Fang melihat gambar-gambar yang tergantung di dinding. Gambar pertama yang dia lihat, adalah gambar seorang kanak-kanak lelaki yang sedang bermain dengan permainan dia. Mata dia bulat dan warna mata dia merah seperti abang dia. Muka comel, dia seperti mengikut muka seseorang yang dia kenal. Fang melihat gambar yang lain pula, kali ini gambar abang dia bersama kanak-kanak tadi. Di bawah gambar itu ada tertulis nama abang dia dan juga nama kanak-kanak lelaki itu iaitu Rifqi

"Rifqi?"

"Anak abang kau ke? Siap ada nama lagi anak abang kau tu" Ratu Lily tersenyum bahagianya "Jadi, tekaan aku memang betul. Kau ingin melihat abang kau berkahwin dengan seseorang yang kau sangat sayang" Dia menunjuk sekeping gambar yang tergantung di dinding kepada Fang. Gambar itu adalah Kaizo, Lynna dan Rifqi. Mereka tersenyum gembira di dalam gambar tersebut

"Bahagianya mereka bertiga" kata Fang. Dia rasa sangat bahagia melihat gambar itu tetapi pada masa yang sama, hati dia sedih kerana perkara itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan "Kalau lah abang aku boleh melihat dunia ini, mesti dia akan suka ataupun dia akan cakap, PANG! APA YANG KAU MEREPEK NI! KAU SUDAH TERKENA VIRUS KEREPEK PISANG DARI SI PELIK TU KE?" Ratu Lily tergelak sedikit melihat Fang cuba meniru nada suara Kaizo

"Jomlah, kita melihat dunia di luar. Mesti seronok melihat mereka bertiga" Ratu Lily membawa Fang keluar dari bilik itu. Keadaan rumah itu juga berubah, seperti ia sudah menjadi sebuah rumah yang sangat bahagia. Fang tersenyum melihat ada beberapa mainan bersepah di sana sini tetapi tiada seorang pun di dalam rumah itu. Lalu dia keluar dan dia betul-betul terkejut. Kawasan halaman rumah dia penuh dengan pokok-pokok bunga dalam pelbagai warna dan pelbagai jenis bunga. Rumput-rumput hijau juga sudah menjadi sebuah permaidani di halaman rumah itu, ia sudah menjadi sebuah taman. Dia nampak abangnya sedang memasang sesuatu dan seorang kanak-kanak lelaki sedang duduk di tepi abangnya

"Qiqi, jangan kacau ayah yea"

"Baik ibu!" jawab budak lelaki itu. Fang melihat Lynna sedang menyiram pokok bunga di sekeliling rumah "UNCLE PANG PANG!" Budak lelaki itu bangun dan terus berlari ke arah Fang "Uncle Pang Pang! Uncle Pang Pang nak tahu tak, ayah nak pasangkan playground untuk Qiqi! Small playground bukan big playground macam dekat taman permainan tu"

"Baiknya ayah kamu" kata Fang

"Ayah memang baik pun! Sebab itu ayah belikan playground tu untuk Qiqi! Uncle Pang Pang pun boleh main dengan Qiqi nanti" Rifqi menarik tangan Fang dan bawa Fang ke arah ayahnya

"Pang, nanti kau temankan si Rifqi main. Jangan bagi dia main keseorangan" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi memasang playground itu

"Fang, kamu tidak keluar ke nanti?" tanya Lynna yang baru sahaja siap menyiram pokok bunga

"Keluar? dengan siapa?" tanya Fang

"Takpelah kalau Fang tak keluar hari ini. Tapi kalau kalau Fang keluar, tolong belikan sedikit barang untuk akak ok"

"Baik kak Lynna"

"IBUUUU! AYAH SUDAH SIAP PASANG!" Rifqi meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Kaizo bangun dan tarik ke tepi playground plastik itu "Qiqi nak main boleh?"

"Boleh Rifqi" Lalu Rifqi pergi naik di atas tangga playground itu dan turun dari gelongsor sambil menjerit dengan kegembiranya. Kaizo berdiri di tepi Lynna sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya main begitu seronok sekali. Lynna melentokkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kaizo dan tangan mereka berpegangan diantara satu sama lain. Fang rasa sangat bahagia melihat kebahagian abang dia tapi ini semua bukan reality, bukan dunia sebenar dia. Ratu Lily pegang bahu Fang dan suruh dia masuk ke dalam rumah balik

"Sekejap, aku nak lihat lagi sebelum aku masuk"

"Ok, aku tunggu kau dekat dalam" kata Ratu Lily "Tapi jangan lama sangat" Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang hanya berdiri di sebelah abangnya sambil melihat Rifqi bermain buai

"IBU! MARILAH BERMAIN DENGAN QIQI JUGA! AYAH PUN SAMA JUGA!"

"Mari Kaizo" Lynna menarik tangan Kaizo dan lalu mereka bermain dengan Rifqi sambil bergelak ketawa. Halaman rumah mereka dipenuhi dengan gelakan kebahagian dari mereka bertiga. Fang berundur sedikit demi sedikit dan terus lari masuk ke dalam rumah. Kenapa hati dia rasa sedih dan pedih? fikir Fang. Dia tahu, apa yang dia inginkan, tidak akan tercapai. Fang lap air mata dia supaya Ratu Lily tidak tahu yang dia sedang menangis. Selepas itu dia masuk balik ke dalam bilik Rifqi. Ratu Lily sedang melihat photo album Rifqi

"Kau sudah puas melihat mereka bertiga?"

"Sudah" jawab Fang dengan perasaan sedih dia. Ratu Lily tidak mahu bertanya apa-apa kepada Fang kerana dia tidak mahu Fang mengamuk. Dia menarik tangan Fang dan lalu masuk ke dalam cermin itu semula. Mereka sudah kembali ke bilik Faye buat kali ke dua

"Fang, ini adalah isi hati kau yang terakhir tapi aku rasa, aku dapat meneka apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, kau tidak boleh duduk di sana begitu lama. Kalau tidak, nanti kau akan tinggal di situ selama-lamanya dan tidak dapat pulang ke sini dan abang kau akan mencari kau. Dia tidak mahu kehilangan adik dia"

"Hmmm... aku seperti tidak mahu melihat dunia yang aku ingin tu kerana ia akan membuat hati aku menjadi perit" Fang terus duduk di atas kerusi milik Faye "Tapi aku takut juga kalau kemarahan aku kepada kau, akan bangkit balik"

"Jadi kau tidak mahu melihat dunia itu?"

"Nak tapi..." Fang tunduk sedikit

"Kalau kau tak nak, aku tak kan memaksa kau" Ratu Lily baru sahaja hendak hilangkan diri tetapi Fang sudah bangun dari kerusi "Kau betul ke sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah. Aku tahu ia akan membuat aku rasa sedih tapi aku perlu tabah" Fang masuk ke dalam cermin itu tanpa ditanya lagi oleh Ratu Lily

"Semoga kau tabah, Fang" bisik Ratu Lily. Dia juga masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Mereka tidak keluar dari cermin bilik Faye tetapi sebuah bilik milik seseorang. Fang rasa pelik, milik siapakah bilik itu? Dia terus pergi menyiasat dengan melihat sebuah gambar yang terletak di sebuah katil besar. Dia tersenyum tapi pada masa yang sama, air mata dia mengalir keluar. Dia menyentuh sedikit gambar itu. Ratu Lily berdiri di sebelah Fang untuk melihat gambar itu. Di dalam gambar itu terdapat Fang, Kaizo dan kedua ibubapa mereka sedang tersenyum seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia

"FANG!" Fang terdengar suara lembut ibunya "Fang! Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan pagi kamu" Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak ibunya sedang berdiri di luar bilik. Dia cepat-cepat pergi memeluk ibunya

"Ibu" bisik Fang. Keiko tidak tahu kenapa dengan anaknya, dia hanya membelai kepala anaknya "Fang rindukan ibu"

"Kamu ni, macam ibu pergi jauh sahaja" Fang lepaskan pelukannya dan terus dia menggenggam tangan ibunya

"Hari ini ibu buat apa untuk Fang?"

"Hmmm.. ibu buat makanan kegemaran adik, donut lobak merah" Keiko tersenyum melihat anaknya

"Terima kasih ibu. Adik sayang sangat dekat ibu"

"Ibu pun sayangkan adik juga" Mereka berjalan menuju ke dapur. Di dalam dapur, terdapat ayah Fang dan juga Kaizo "Selamat pagi, Kaizo"

"Selamat pagi, Ibu" kata Kaizo dengan senyuman dia. Fang tidak pernah pula melihat senyuman abang dia "Adik nanti nak abang temankan adik pergi ke sekolah tak?" tanya Kaizo dengan suara lembut dia. Dia bukan lagi Kaizo yang Fang kenal kerana Kaizo itu, bukan Kaizo yang garang tapi Kaizo sewaktu mereka kecil-kecil dulu

"Abang kau jadi begitu sebab aku tidak bunuh ibubapa kau dalam dunia ini" kata Ratu Lily "Sikap dia kekal dari dulu sampai sekarang"

"Mungkin juga" Fang terus duduk di sebelah abangnya "Abang, abang marah tak kalau adik tumpahkan sup kegemaran abang?"

"Buat apa abang nak marah, adik mesti tak sengajakan tapi kenapa adik tanya begitu? Adik ada sesuatu nak beritahu abang ke?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Kalau takde, adik makan donut ni, nanti lepas makan, abang temankan adik pergi ke sekolah ok"

"Terima kasih abang"

"Mesranya kamu berdua. Macam ni lah anak ayah" kata ayah mereka yang sedang melipat surat khabar "Malam nanti, ayah nak bawa kamu semua ke sebuah restaurant. Macam mana, nak tak?"

"Mestilah nak!" jawab Fang dan Kaizo serentak. Mereka berdua terus gelak ketawa

"Kalau macam tu, petang nanti jangan balik lewat" pesan ibu mereka

"BAIK IBU!" Kaizo dan Fang tergelak lagi

"Makan cepat-cepat, adik tak nak terlewat pergi ke sekolahkan"

"Jangan risaulah ibu. Kaizo boleh hantar adik dengan kereta baru! Mesti adik tidak sabar nak naik kereta baru abang kan"

"Mestilah nak! Kereta abang mesti bestkan" Fang tersenyum kepada abang dia. Hati dia kali ini rasa sangat bahagia kerana dia dapat melihat ibubapa dia balik dan juga mempunyai abang yang baik, tidak garang. Tapi abang dia yang garang pun, dia tetap abang yang terbaik buat diri dia

"Fang, kau kena ingat.. kita tidak boleh lama di sini" bisik Ratu Lily. Fang rasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan dunia itu tetapi dia terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahawa ibubapa dia sudah lama tiada. Dia lihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya dan lalu wajah abangnya yang tiada sikap garang, tegas ataupun ganas. Dia pasti akan merindui saat ini tapi dia terpaksa pergi. Hati dia sudah mula ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka bertiga

"Ibu, adik nak masuk bilik sekejap. Adik terlupa sesuatu" Fang turun dari kerusi itu

"Fang" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ibunya. Di mata ibunya, seperti tahu sesuatu. Seperti dia tahu ini bukan dunia sebenar "Fang, jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan lupakan ibu dan ayah" Fang terkejut apabila ibunya cium dahinya itu "Ibu dan ayah sentiasa berada dihati Fang dan Kaizo" Air mata Fang mengalir sedikit

"Terima kasih ibu" Fang terus berlari dan kembali ke dalam biliknya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk tinggalkan dunia itu tetapi dia harus tabah. Dia masuk ke dalam cermin dengan perasaan sedih. Ratu Lily turut ikut dia dari belakang. Dia melihat Fang menangis teresak-esak di atas katil Faye tetapi dia tidak pergi tenangkan. Dia tahu Fang hanya mahu bersendirian sahaja. Lalu Ratu Lily hilangkan diri dan kembali ke alam roh

"Ibu, ayah... adik selalu rindukan ibu dan ayah"

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo terkejut melihat adiknya tertidur di atas sofa sambil memeluk sekeping gambar. Dia melihat gambar itu dan lalu dia membelai kepala adiknya "Kau rindukan ibu dan ayah?" kata Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya tidur. Lalu Kaizo memeluk adiknya itu "Abang pun rindukan mereka juga" bisik Kaizo. Air mata Kaizo menitis di atas baju Fang. Dia hanya memeluk adiknya sehinggalah adiknya terjaga dari tidur. Dari situ, Fang sambung menangis di dalam pelukan abangnya

"Pang, nanti kita pergi menziarahi kubur mereka"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang pejamkan mata dia. Didalam kegelapan itu, dia ternampak ibu dan ayah dia sedang tersenyum kepada diri dia dan diri dia juga turut tersenyum kepada mereka. Adik akan datang ibu, ayah.. adik akan melawat ibu dan ayah. Ibu.. ayah.. tunggu adik datang, kata Fang dihatinya

* * *

 **Huhuhu... chapter ni sedih sangat ke? atau biasa sahaja xD author sudah lama tak buat chapter sedih.. asyik chapter sesi gelak ketawa sahaja xD hehe**

 **Hari ini author tak sempat nak balas review kamu semua.. minta maaf semua :(**

 **Take care! and enjoy your weekend**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter tapi bukan esok xD hari isnin nanti**

 **-Sayonara-**


	22. Misi Kaizo dan Lynna

**Welcome back my lovely readers! How are you? sihat ke?**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! tak sangka pula ramai yang menangis dengan chapter 21 xD nanti author akan buat chapter sedih ok**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini.. author akan betulkan balik kalau ada... hehehe xD (rasanya macam ada)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Misi Kaizo dan Lynna

Rizu sedang memerhatikan Emmy sedang betulkan robot tangan ciptaan Emmy. Dia rasa sangat teruja untuk melihat apa yang robot tangan itu boleh buat. Anak-anak kucing milik Rizu, iaitu Donut, Lobak dan Merah sedang bermain-main di sekitar halaman rumah Emmy. Mereka telah diberikan air minuman untuk bolehkan bercakap. Rizu dan Emmy tergelak melihat gelagat-gelagat anak-anak kucing itu

"Bestnya jadi anak kucing, tak perlu bimbing pasal hal-hal di sekeliling kita. Kalau Pizu jadi haiwan macam jadi anak beruang, mesti Pizu dapat bermain dengan dia orang sekali"

"Tapi Rizu nak ke jadi haiwan sekarang ni?" tanya Emmy sambil ketatkan skru di tangan robot itu

"Hmm... tak kot sebab nanti Pizu jadi haiwan sorang-sorang. Tak seronok. Macam hari tu, abang Fang, abang Paizo, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya, kakak Ying dan kakak Lily jadi haiwan, semuanya haiwan comel! Pizu suka tengok haiwan!" Lobak terus melompat ke atas kepala Rizu "Lobak nak apa?" tanya Rizu

"Nak tengok cik Emmy buat apa" kata Lobak sambil lompat turun dari kepala Rizu

"Emmy tengah betulkan robot tangan ni! dan IANYA SUDAH PUN SIAP!"

"YEAHHHHH!" Menjerit Rizu dan Lobak

"Robot tangan?" muncul Kaizo di kawasan halaman rumah Emmy. Dia mengusap-usap dagunya sambil melihat sebuah kotak besi dan atasnya ada sebuah robot tangan mirip seperti tangan betul manusia "Apa kegunaan robot tangan ini?"

"Ohhh! Macam-macam abang beruang" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila Emmy panggil dia abang beruang "Kalau abang beruang nak test pun boleh, kita arm wrestling dengan robot ni!"

"WOAHHHHH! Best tu! Abang Paizo buatlah!" Rizu bertepuk-tepuk tangan sambil melompat-lompat sebab terlampau teruja sangat. Donat, Lobak dan Merah berkumpul di tepi Rizu untuk menyaksikan Kaizo berlawan tangan dengan robot tangan itu "Abang Paizo, cepatlah!" Kaizo duduk bersila dan hulurkan tangannya kearah robot tangan itu

"Ini mesti menjadi perlawanan yang terhebat" kata Emmy. Robot tangan itu menggenggam tangan Kaizo seerat-eratnya dan mereka sudah bersiap bersedia untuk berlawan tangan "KITA MULAKAN SEKARANG!" Jerit Emmy dengan gembiranya tetapi tidak sampai 1 saat, Kaizo sudah pun kalahkan robot tangan itu. Habis hancur robot tangan itu sebab hentakkan dari Kaizo begitu kuat sekali. Mata Emmy, Rizu, Donut, Lobak dan Merah terkebil-kebil kerana terkejut dengan kekuatan Kaizo

"Hmm.. lemah, memang begitu lemah" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Robot tangan kamu ni memang lemah ke?"

"Hmmm.. mana ada abang beruang, selalunya dia angkat barang-barang berat, ok sahaja tapi mungkin abang beruang lebih kuat daripada robot tangan ni kot. Abang beruang kan selalu pergi latihan tempur"

"Hmm.. betul kata kau tapi lain kali, cipta sebuah robot yang sama kuat dengan aku. Bolehlah aku berlawan dengan robot itu nanti" kata Kaizo. Mata Emmy terus bersinar-sinar, dia bertambah semangat lagi untuk mencipta sebuah robot yang sama kuat dengan Kaizo

"Baiklah abang beruang!" Emmy tersenyum lebar kepada Kaizo dan dia ternampak seseorang di pintu pagar rumah dia "EH! PUTERI ANGSA DATANGLAH!"

"Puteri angsa?" Kaizo rasa pelik dan lalu dia menoleh kebelakang kerana Rizu dan Emmy berlari ke arah orang itu. Dia nampak Lynna sedang melambai-lambai ke arah dua budak bercermin mata itu "Lynna rupanya" Kaizo bangun dari tempat dia bersila tadi dan terus menuju ke arah Lynna

"Kakak Lynna baru sampai?" tanya Rizu

"Ha ah, akak ada bawa sesuatu untuk Rizu" Lalu Lynna keluarkan sebuah anak patung kucing berwarna putih "Nah, akak hari itu janji nak berikan kepada Rizu kan" Dia berikan anak patung itu Rizu dan terus Rizu mencapai anak patung itu dan lalu peluk

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna. Lembutlah bulu tiruan dia" Lynna tersenyum melihat gelagat comel Rizu "Apa Rizu buat dekat sini?"

"Tadi lepas habis sekolah, Emmy ajak Pizu pergi ke rumah dia sebab dia nak tunjukkan Pizu sesuatu. Rumah Pizu dekat dengan rumah rumah kakak Emmy, jadi Pizu bawaklah donut, lobak dan merah sekali datang ke sini. Kakak Emmy bagi dia orang minum untuk bolehkan dia orang bercakap. Sementara dia orang main-main, kakak Emmy betulkan robot tangan tadi tapi robot tangan tu dah musnah sebab abang Paizo lawan tangan dengan robot tu. Abang Paizo kata robot tangan tu lemah, tak kuat tapi kakak Emmy kata robot tangan tu kuat tapi mungkin abang Paizo ada kekuatan luar biasa macam kakak Lynna!" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Akak mana ada kekuatan luar biasa"

"Tapi kakak Lynna kan pandai lawan-lawan macam abang Paizo. Kalau boleh, Pizu nak jadi kuat macam abang Paizo, kakak Lynna dan juga ABANG FANGGGG!" Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan

"Puteri angsa pun ada kekuatan luar biasa juga ke? Emmy ada lagi satu robot tangan, bolehlah puteri angsa arm wrestling dengan robot tu" Lynna tergelak sedikit apabila diri dia dipanggil Puteri Angsa. Emmy menarik tangan Lynna untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaizo, Rizu dan tiga anak kucing ikut mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Emmy membawa mereka ke sebuah makmal yang begitu luas dan besar. Lynna sangat kagum dengan semua ciptaan Emmy

"Makin lama, makin banyak pulak ciptaan si Emmy ni" kata Kaizo yang kini berjalan di sebelah Lynna

"Mesti setiap hari dia dapat idea banyak dan terus dia cipta tapi aku sangat kagum dengan kebolehan dia. Umur dia masih muda tapi akal dia memang super genius. Agaknya, siapa ibubapa dia dulu. Macam mana dia orang boleh kehilangan mereka?"

"Hmm.. aku pun tak tahu" kata Kaizo

"Pizu pun tak tahu juga. Kakak Emmy tak pernah nak cerita dekat Pizu tapi Pizu selalu nampak kakak Emmy pegang anak patung arnab warna biru. Itu masa dia keseorangan, kalau masa Probe atau Pizu ada, arnab biru tu dia simpan elok-elok dekat dalam bilk dia" muncul Rizu di sebelah Lynna sebelah lagi

"Probe pun selalu datang ke sini jugak ke?" tanya Lynna kepada Rizu

"Ha ah" Rizu pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu menggenggamkannya "Kakak Emmy tu suka main dengan Probe"

"Entah-entah si robot badut tu nak ambil maklumat tentang ciptaan si Emmy"

"Kaizo, tak baik tuduh Probe begitu. Aku tahu dia bekerja dengan Adudu tapi mungkin niat dia lain. Mungkin dia hanya mahu bermain dengan Emmy sahaja"

"Hmm.. yelah, aku takkan tuduh si robot badut tu" Kaizo terus bermasam muka dengan Lynna. Emmy muncul balik dengan robot tangan yang baru. Dia letakkan robot tangan itu di atas meja dan menyuruh Lynna duduk di hadapan robot tangan itu "Kau boleh ke kalahkan robot tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Jangan pandang rendah dengan kekuatan aku" Lynna tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo sambil menggenggam tangan robot itu

"KITA MULAKAN SEKARANG!" Kata Emmy dengan hati yang berdebar-debar tetapi keputusan dia, tetap sama dengan Kaizo tadi. Hancur robot tangan itu kerana dikalahkan oleh Lynna sendiri "WOAHHH! Puteri angsa hebat! kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti abang beruang" Emmy tepuk tangan dan Rizu angguk kepala

"CIK LYNNA HEBATT!" kata anak-anak kucing Rizu. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah dan dia tersenyum sedikit sebab bangga dengan kekuatan luar biasa Lynna seperti diri dia juga

"Kakak Lynna dasyat!" Rizu peluk Lynna "Nanti kakak Lynna ajar Pizu jadi kuat macam kakak Lynna!"

"Ok Rizu tapi Rizu kena belajar bersungguh-sungguh tau! Jangan separuh hati aje belajar"

"Pizu akan dengar cakap kakak Lynna! Sayang kakak Lynna!" Rizu tidak mahu lepaskan pelukan dia. Dia hanya mahu bermanja dengan Lynna seperti abang kesayangan dia iaitu Fang. Lynna hanya tergelak sedikit

"Hmmm... virus adik aku sudah menular ke Rizu" kata Kaizo

"Takpelah, dia pun nak bermanja juga" Lynna belai kepala Rizu "Betul tak Rizu?"

"Betul tu!"

"Cemburunya Emmy tengok korang. Emmy sudah lama tidak bermanja dengan sesiapa" kata Emmy dengan perasaan sedih dia tetapi dia masih lagi tersenyum. Dia tidak mahu tunjukkan kelemahan dia atau air mata dia

"Emmy kalau ada masalah, ceritalah dekat kami" kata Lynna. Rizu lepaskan Lynna dan terus Lynna bangun. Dia pergi ke arah Emmy dan lalu peluk dan belai kepala Emmy "Emmy rindukan keluarga Emmy yea"

"Ha ah, Emmy selama ini hidup seorang sahaja. Yang menjadi peneman Emmy ialah anak patung arnab Emmy" Lynna boleh dengar tangisan Emmy. Kaizo rasa kasihan melihat Emmy, dia tahu perasaan itu. Semalam baru sahaja dia dan adik dia pergi menziarahi kubur ibubapa mereka yang ada di planet lain "Sebenarnya, Emmy datang ke sini untuk mencari seseorang"

"Siapa?" tanya Lynna. Lalu Emmy lepaskan pelukan Lynna dan dia membawa Lynna ke sesuatu tempat yang dia tidak pernah tunjuk kepada sesiapa, termasuklah Probe. Kaizo dan Rizu ikut mereka berdua. Emmy membawa mereka semua ke sebuah bilik yang dikawal rapat oleh teknologi tinggi yang dicipta khas oleh Emmy sendiri. Dia menekan beberapa butang yang ada di tepi pintu bilik itu dan lalu pintu itu terbuka. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam bilik rahsia itu. Di dalam tengah-tengah bilik itu terdapat satu serpihan batu permata kecil. Ia di lindungi oleh sebuah kotak kaca yang tidak boleh ditembus oleh musuh ataupun mana-mana senjata yang berteknologi tinggi

"Batu apakah itu?" tanya Kaizo. Mereka datang dekat dengan batu permata itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba sahaja batu itu bercahaya ungu

"Eh, kenapa batu itu bercahaya?" Emmy melihat serpihan batu permata itu dan lalu dia melihat Kaizo, Lynna dan Rizu "Tak mungkin... tak mungkin salah seorang daripada mereka adalah orang yang Emmy cari selama ini tapi siapa?" bisik Emmy. Lynna terdengar bisikan Emmy tadi

"Emmy.. kenapa Emmy perlu mencari orang itu?" tanya Lynna tetapi Emmy hanya berdiam diri sahaja kerana dia sedang berfikir. Siapakah orang itu, dia rasa bukan Rizu kerana Rizu tidak mempunyai kuasa. Mungkin salah satu daripada mereka berdua, iaitu abang beruang dan puteri angsa, kata dihati Emmy "Emmy?" Lynna memanggil dia. Lynna datang dekat kepada Emmy dan terus batu permata itu mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang menyinari bilik rahsia itu begitu kuat sekali. Mereka semua terkejut dengan tindakan serpihan batu permata itu dan mata Emmy menjadi bulat besar apabila melihat Lynna

"Puteri angsa adalah puteri galaxy yang Emmy cari selama ini"

"Puteri galaxy? Apa Emmy katakan ini? Tak faham akak"

"Emmy, beritahu kami. Siapa diri kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

Emmy menghela nafas dan lalu berkata "Keluarga Emmy sebenarnya adalah merupakan generasi pemegang teknologi asing dari angkasa lepas. Ibubapa Emmy memang kaji tentang kehidupan dan juga teknologi makhluk asing yang ada di angkasa lepas. Mereka juga adalah seorang pencipta seperti diri Emmy juga tapi kami bukan alien. Kami hanya manusia biasa sahaja. Ibubapa Emmy juga pernah terbang ke angkasa lepas dan terjumpa serpihan batu permata itu dan mereka membawa pulang ke bumi untuk mengkaji batu permata itu tetapi malangnya, ada alien datang ke bumi untuk mendapatkan batu permata itu kerana batu permata itu dapat mengaktif sebuah senjata yang amat berbahaya. Ibubapa Emmy dan juga adik Emmy terkorban dalam melindungi batu permata itu. Sekarang Emmy tinggal seorang sahaja. Ayah Emmy ada tinggalkan sebuah diary untuk Emmy. Dalam buku tu, ada ceritakan tentang batu permata itu. Dia menyuruh Emmy berikan batu permata itu kepada seseorang yang layak melindungi batu permata itu dari dirampas oleh alien-alien lain. Jikalau batu permata itu bercahaya, maknanya orang itu ada di sini dan orang itu adalah kak Lynna. Puteri galaxy yang Emmy mencari selama ini. Kak Lynna adalah protector batu permata itu"

"Akak puteri galaxy? Melindungi batu permata ini" Emmy angguk

"Jadi, apa yang kau akan lakukan setelah kau jumpa kak Lynna?" tanya Kaizo

"Emmy nak puteri galaxy melindungi batu permata dengan baik" Emmy menekan satu butang untuk membuka kotak kaca itu

"Akhirnya, aku jumpa pun kau" Emmy terkejut dan terus pandang ke pintu bilik itu. Kaizo dan Lynna mengambil Rizu dan terus sorokkan Rizu di belakang mereka berdua. Emmy juga turut sorok di belakang mereka berdua. Dia menjadi takut tetapi dia percaya Kaizo dan Lynna dapatkan kalahkan alien yang bunuh ibubapa dia dan juga adik dia pada suatu ketika dahulu

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku bukan musuh kau, Kaizo. Aku tahu kau tidak mengenali diri aku tetapi aku tahu tentang diri kau" Kaizo terkejut tapi dia tahu, diri dia memang amat terkenal di galaxy kerana dia adalah pahlawan yang terkuat di seluruh galaxy. Bukan sahaja kuat tapi sikap dia yang begitu garang, tegas, ganas dan juga sadis, turut membuatkan alien lain takut untuk berhadapan dengan dia "Aku sudah lama perhatikan kau tapi itu bukan maklamat aku. Maklamat aku untuk dapatkan budak kecik itu dan juga batu permata itu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari dia?" suara Lynna bertukar menjadi marah

"Dia mempunyai kebolehan untuk mencipta sesuatu alat yang lebih hebat daripada alien lain, termasuklah alien kepala kotak tu, si Adudu. Aku perlukan dia dan batu permata itu untuk mencipta sejenis senjata yang dapat musnahkan seluruh planet termasuklah planet bumi ini! Hahahahaa! Jika kamu mahu planet ini selamat, bagi kau serahkan dia" kata alien yang bernama Giga

"Aku tak kan serahkan dia kepada kau. Demi keselamatan planet ini dan juga planet lain, aku akan melindungi kesemuanya" Aura-aura berwarna ungu keluar dari tubuh badan Lynna. Kuasa api ungu Lynna keluar di kedua belah tangannya "Aku akan hapuskan kau"

"Patutlah batu permata itu memilih kau. Kau mempunyai kuasa rupanya" Giga tergelak sinis "Tapi jangan ingat kuasa kau dapat hapuskan aku" Giga angkat tangan robot kanannya. Tangan asal dia sudah terputus dari tubuh badan Giga dan dia telah di gantikan dengan tangan robot dan tangan robot itu mempunyai senjata pemusnah. Lalu Giga menembak mereka semua. Lynna dan Kaizo melompat dan mereka berdua sempat mengambil Emmy dan Rizu. Lynna mengambil Emmy dan Kaizo mengambil Rizu. Sebelum mereka dikena tembakan tadi, Emmy sempat mengambil batu permata itu dan secara senyap, dia masukkan ke dalam poket seluar Lynna

"KAU INGAT KAU DAPAT LARII!" Giga menembak lagi tetapi Lynna begitu pantas. Dia melemparkan bebola api dia kearah tembakan tersembut. Lalu dia pegang lengan Kaizo dan terus hilangkan diri dari bilik rahsia itu. Lynna munculkan diri bersama tiga orang lagi. Mereka muncul di ruang tamu rumah Emmy

"Kau pergi bawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat. Biar aku halang dia" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Hati-hati Kaizo" kata Lynna. Terus dia mendukung Rizu dan pegang tangan Emmy. Lynna tahu Rizu tidak dapat berlari begitu laju kerana penyakit dia, jadi dia terpaksa mendukung Rizu. Dia dan Emmy terus keluar dari rumah itu. Lynna sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo yang sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Puteri Galaxy, kita nak berlari ke mana?" tanya Emmy

"Akak tidak tahu tapi kita pergi jauh dari sini" Lynna hanya berlari sahaja tanpa arah tuju. Emmy ikut sahaja kemana Lynna lari. Tiba-tiba sahaja Lynna di kejar oleh sekumpulan robot. Lynna melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dia, robot-robot itu cuba untuk mengepung dia "Emmy, pegang tangan akak kuat-kuat dan jangan lepaskan" Emmy terus menggenggam tangan Lynna dan Lynna menggunakan kuasa dia untuk hilangkan diri. Lynna munculkan diri balik di sebuah lorong perumahan yang sangat sunyi. Lynna bersandar di tepi tembok sambil menarik nafas "Kamu semua ok?"

"Kami ok, kakak Lynna" kata Rizu yang sedang memeluk leher Lynna "Tapi kakak Lynna..." Rizu mendongkak ke atas "Robot tadi datang balik" Lynna terus mencapai tangan Emmy. Dia menghilangkan diri lagi sekali dan muncul di tengah-tengah taman permainan. Lynna melihat sekeliling mereka, dia ingin pastikan mereka selamat dari ancaman robot-robot tadi

"Puteri galaxy, gunakan lah kuasa puteri galaxy"

"Nampaknya begitu Emmy tapi kamu berdua duduk dekat dengan akak sahaja. Jangan lari ke mana-mana, terutama sekali kamu, Emmy"

"KAKAK LYNNAA! ROBOT-ROBOT TU DATANG BALIK!" jerit Rizu "Macam mana robot-robot tu tahu kita ada dekat sini?" tanya Rizu

"Akak tak tahu Rizu" Lynna turunkan Rizu dan keluarkan kuasa api ungu dia, dia melempar beberapa bebola api ke arah robot-robot itu. Robot-robot itu bertindak balas menyerang Lynna dengan beberapa tembak. Lynna tidak dapat menghalang tembakan robot-robot itu yang begitu banyak. Satu demi satu tembakan datang ke arah Lynna dan ada juga yang hampir terkena mereka tetapi dia sempat meletupkan tembakan itu. Rizu dan Emmy nampak Lynna sudah kelihatan penat tetapi Lynna tidak mahu berputus asa. Lynna terpaksa melindungi mereka semua menggunakan kuasa dia yang lain

"SHIELD!" sebuah kubah berwarna ungu terbentuk. Lynna teruk memeluk Emmy dan Rizu supaya mereka tidak rasa begitu takut "Akak akan melindungi kamu berdua" Di dalam hati dia, memanggil nama Kaizo, datang dan menolong dia. Dia tahu kubah pelindung dia akan hancur tidak lama lagi dan robot-robot itu tidak henti-henti menyerang mereka. Dia perlu bersiap sedia. Lynna memandang sedikit dan nampak retakan sedikit pada dinding pelindung dia

"Kakak Lynna, Pizu takut"

"Jangan risau Rizu, akak ada dekat sini. Akak akan melindungi Rizu dan juga Emmy" Air mata Lynna mengalir keluar, dia takut kalau Kaizo tidak sempat menyelamatkan mereka semua. Dia menjadi risau, retakan itu menjadi semakin besar "Kamu berdua, duduk di sini" Lalu Lynna bangun. Dia menunggu dinding pelindung dia pecah, dia akan hapuskan kesemua robot-robot itu sekali gus. Dia tidak mahu lari ke sana sini seperti pengecut. Dia bukan pengecut, dia seorang yang berani dan kuat. Mata dia melihat kesemua robot-robot itu mengelilingi diri dia dan juga Emmy dan Rizu. Lynna pejamkan mata dan dinding pelindung itu pecah

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Sebuah lingkaran api keluar dari Lynna dan lingkaran api itu terkena robot-robot berkenaan. Kesemua robot-robot itu musnah dan meletup. Serpihan-serpihan robot-robot itu terjatuh di sekitar taman permainan. Asap-asap hitam berterbangan di sana sini, angin di situ membawa sedikit demi sedikit asap hitam itu pergi tetapi tanpa di sedari oleh Lynna. Giga datang dan menembak Lynna. Tembakan itu terkena bahagian tepi perut Lynna. Lalu dia rebah ke tanah dan mulut dia seperti sedang memanggil seseorang

"KAKAK LYNNAAAA!" Menjerit Rizu sekuat hati. Dia dan Emmy berlari ke arah Lynna "Kakak Lynnaa!" Rizu mengoncang-goncang badan Lynna tetapi Lynna tidak juga bangun. Darah merah mengalir keluar dari tubuh badan Lynna dan baju dia penuh dengan darah

"Akhirnya, aku dapat juga kau" Giga muncul di belakang Emmy "Sekarang, kau akan buat apa sahaja yang aku suruh" Emmy dan Rizu tidak larikan diri dari situ sebab mereka tidak mahu tinggalkan Lynna keseorangan. Tangan Giga mencapai tangan Emmy dan lalu dia mengheret Emmy pergi dari situ. Rizu bertindak begitu pantas, dia menggigit tangan Giga "KURANG AJAR! KAU GIGIT TANGAN AKU!" Giga melempar Rizu sekuat hati

"RIZUUUUUU!" Emmy menjerit melihat Rizu terjatuh di tepi buaian. Badan budak kecil itu tidak bergerak-gerak "Rizu.. " Giga mengheret Emmy dan terus mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa milik Giga. Suasana di taman permainan itu menjadi sepi. Makin lama makin berkurangan asap hitam di situ dan muncul Kaizo untuk mencari Lynna, Rizu dan Emmy

"LYNNAAA!" Kaizo mencari dan nampak Lynna berlumuran darah. Dia bergegas lari ke arah Lynna "Lynna? Kenapa ni?" Kaizo pegang kesan luka Lynna dan dia perlu bawa pergi Lynna dari situ. Dia mengangkat Lynna dan lalu dia terdengar suara yang agak lemah

"Abang Paizo"

"RIZUUUUU!" Kaizo berlari ke arah Rizu sambil mengangkat Lynna

"Abang Paizo.. selamatkan kakak Lynna dan kakak Emmy" Rizu menangis dalam keadaan diri dia yang lemah "Abang Paizo jangan bagi kakak Lynna dan kakak Emmy mati. Pizu sayangkan dia orang"

"Tak, abang akan selamatkan dia orang tapi abang perlu cepat. Rizu ok ke? Rizu mahu ikut abang ke kapal angkasa?" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala. Lalu dia bangun dan Kaizo melutut di tepi Rizu

"Kakak Lynna nanti selamat ke?" Rizu menatap wajah Lynna yang sudah pun lemah. Dia menangis di sisi Kaizo. Tangan dia sedikit demi sedikit memeluk Kaizo "Abang Paizo janji tau, kakak Lynna akan selamat" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia tidak tahu samada dia boleh simpan janji itu ataupun tidak

* * *

"Aduh, cikgu Aiman ni kan. Aku macam sekeh kepala dia tu" marah Fang sebaik sahaja waktu kelas sejarah mereka selesai "Semalam dah bagi kerja sekolah, hari ni nak bagi lagi. Berapa banyak kerja sekolah dia nak bagi"

"Baguslah dia bagi kerja sekolah. Bolehlah aku ulangkaji apa yang dia ajar tadi, yang kau tiba-tiba sahaja nak merungu kenapa? Bukan ke kau suka belajar" kata Yaya

"Aku memang suka belajar pun tapi ini setiap minggu, setiap kali masa sejarah.. ada sahaja kerja sekolah dari dia"

"Lu ni, itu pun nak bising kaa.. dia bagi kerja sekolah untuk kita jadi pandai maa"

"Aku tahulah, Ying" Fang mengemas buku-buku sejarah dia dan terus masuk ke dalam beg sekolah dia "Tapi.. lepas ni kelas matematik. KELAS KEGEMARAN AKU!"

"Kau suka pula cikgu Papa Zola yang ajar yea.. entah-entah dia bagi ujian lagi hari ini" muncul pula Bella

"Takpe, aku suka dengan ujian sebab aku akan pastikan AKU DAPAT NOMBOR SATU!" Yaya dan Ying merenung tajam ke arah Fang tetapi Fang merenung balik ke arah mereka "Jangan harap korang dapat kalahkan aku. Aku bukan lagi Fang yang dulu, aku Fang yang baru!"

"Fang yang baru konon. Kalau Fang yang baru, sudah tentu tak mengamuk tak tentu pasal kan" kata Bella dengan nada sindiran dia

"Diamlah kau" Fang buat muka masam dia

"Pengumuman buat Fang. Sila datang ke bilik guru dengan segera kerana adik kamu sedang menangis terhenti-henti di sini. Tak tahu pulak, kamu ada adik"

"Eh, Rizu?" bisik Fang. Muka masam dia terus berubah menjadi risau

"Apa dia buat dekat sini?" tanya Ying

"Aku tak tahu tapi aku perlu pergi" Fang keluar dari kelas dia dan bergegas ke bilik guru untuk melihat Rizu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Rizu datang ke sini dan kenapa dia tidak pergi mencari Kaizo? semuanya pertanyaan ada di dalam pemikiran Fang. Sampai sahaja di bilik guru, dia terkejut melihat Boboiboy ada di situ bersama Rizu

"Boboiboy, kenapa dengan Rizu?" tanya Fang

"Aku tak tahu tapi dari tadi lagi dia tidak berhenti menangis"

"Bagi aku cuba" Fang menarik Rizu untuk duduk di atas kerusi yang ada di dalam bilik guru tersebut. Dia duduk disebelah Rizu "Kenapa Rizu menangis?"

"Pizu.. kakak Lynna... abang Paizo... kakak Emmy..." Rizu tidak dapat menahan tangisan dia

"Kenapa dengan mereka, Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kakak Emmy.. kena.. tangkap.. dengan orang jahat" Fang dan Boboiboy memandang satu sama lain "Kakak Lynna... cuba selamatkan.. kita orang tadi.. dia terkena tembakan..." Muka Fang dan Boboiboy berubah menjadi terkejut "Abang Paizo.. bawak.. kakak Lynna.. pergi ke.. kapal angkasa.. dia cakap, dia nak pergi dapatkan balik... kakak Emmy"

"Kak Lynna pulak?" tanya Fang

"Pizu tak tahu.. apa abang Paizo nak buat" terus Rizu menangis di pangkuan Fang "Abang Paizo tadi.. tanya.. nak ikut dia atau tidak.. Pizu jawab tak. Pizu terus datang ke sini"

"Sekarang macam mana Fang? Tak kan kita nak keluar dari sekolah dan pergi kejar abang kau pulak. Kita mana ada kapal angkasa pun"

"Aku tak tahulah Boboiboy tapi aku akan menghubungi abang aku. Aku akan tanya dia keadaan kak Lynna"

"Ok tapi Rizu macam mana? Tak kan kau nak tinggalkan dia seorang sahaja"

"Hmmm... nampaknya, aku terpaksa balik awal untuk menjaga Rizu" Fang membelai rambut Rizu yang masih lagi menangis "Kau bagitahu yang lain nanti dan bawa pulang beg sekolah aku nanti"

"Ok. Kalau ada apa-apa hal, bagitahu aku dengan segera"

* * *

"MANA BATU PERMATA ITU!" Kapten Giga melempang Emmy sekuat-kuatnya dan terus membuat Emmy menangis di situ "Di mana kau sorokkan batu permata itu?"

"Emmy.. tak kan beritahu" kata Emmy dengan begitu beraninya

"Oh, kau tak nak beritahu yea. Takpe, kau akan duduk di dalam penjara ini selama-lamanya selagi kau tidak beritahu di mana batu permata itu"

"Emmy tak kisah! Janji batu itu tak kan jatuh ke atas tangan kamu yang kotor tu!"

"Hmmm... kotor yea. Takpe takpe.. kau akan menjadi orang suruhan aku nanti. Aku akan suruh kau bina sebuah senjata untuk aku nanti dan pada masa yang sama, aku akan cari batu permata itu. Mesti ada dekat perempuan tu. Kau bagi kepada dia ke?" Giga tersenyum sinis kepada Emmy tetapi Emmy hanya merenung tajam wajah Giga dengan perasaan marah dia "Kau tak nak bagitau. Takpe, dia sudah pun menjadi lemah dan aku pasti dapat merampas batu permata itu daripada dia"

"Kamu jangan begitu yakin! Emmy pasti abang beruang dapat hapuskan kau! Dia akan membalas dendam apa yang kamu buat dekat puteri galaxy!"

"Abang beruang? Puteri galaxy? kau ingat mereka tu badut ke apa. Kapten Kaizo tak kan dapat kalahkan aku. Kalau dia berjaya masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa aku, ada sesuatu yang menarik menanti dia" Giga tergelak sinis di situ "Kau berehat sahaja di situ" Lalu dia keluar dari bilik penjara itu terus menutup dan kunci pintu penjara itu "Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi"

"Sehingga kamu dihapuskan oleh kapten beruang sendiri" bisik Emmy dengan geramnya "Puteri Galaxy jangan risau sebab batu permata itu akan selamatkan puteri galaxy sebab Emmy tahu batu permata itu ada kuasa" Bukan itu sahaja, Emmy tahu apa kuasa sebenar batu permata itu kerana diary ayahnya sudah memberitahu anaknya sendiri

* * *

Lahap hanya memandu kapal angkasa kaptennya dalam keadaan senyap. Kaptennya tidak bercakap langsung selepas sahaja dia balik dari bilik dia tadi. Lynna ada di dalam bilik Kaizo, alat sistem pernafasan sudah di pasangkan kepada Lynna. Luka di badan Lynna, Lahap sudah pun menjahit semula tetapi Lynna perlu hantar ke hospital dengan segera. Lahap tidak tahu kenapa kaptennya tidak buat begitu. Dia tidak tahu juga kenapa kaptennya bawa Lynna ke kapal angkasa. Mungkin kapten dia tahu sesuatu, fikir Lahap. Dia tidak pasti apa yang berlaku tapi apa yang dia pasti, dia perlu mengejar kapal angkasa milik Kapten Giga. Emmy sekarang ini di dalam tahanan Kapten Giga. Kaizo perlu pergi selamatkan Emmy dan dia akan membawa pulang Emmy dalam keadaan selamat

"Kapten"

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Kau nak tanya apa? AKU SURUH KAU FOKUSKAN MENGEJAR KAPAL ANGKASA TU! BUKAN UNTUK BERTANYA!" Bergema bilik kawalan itu dengan suara Kaizo yang begitu marah

"Maaf Kapten.. saya akan tumpukan kepada kapal angkasa itu" Lahap menghela nafas dan periksa di lokasi kapal angkasa Kapten Giga "Kita sudah menghampiri kapal angkasa itu, Kapten"

"Bagus, teruskan memandu" kata Kaizo yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi dia yang berada di tengah bilik kawalan itu "Kau buat sahaja apa yang aku suruh dan jangan banyak soal"

"Baik Kapten" jawab Lahap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang kapten dia sedang fikirkan sekarang ini. Apa yang buatkan dia begitu marah? "Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah" bisik Lahap

"Aku pergi periksa keadaan Lynna. Kau hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa" Kaizo turun dari kerusinya dan terus keluar dari bilik kawalan. Tiba-tiba jam kuasanya berbunyi dan Kaizo menekan satu butang. Lalu hologram adiknya muncul "Kenapa Pang?"

"Abang, abang dekat mana? Kak Lynna ok ke? Rizu sudah pun cerita dekat adik tadi"

"Abang tengah mengejar kapal angkasa Kapten Giga tu" jawab Kaizo "Mungkin abang balik lewat sedikit hari ini tapi kau jaga diri kau baik-baik"

"Kak Lynna pulak?"

"Dia ada dekat dalam kapal angkasa ni. Abang baru hendak periksa keadaan dia tapi kau sudah menghubungi abang. Adik dekat sekolah ke?"

"Tak, adik terpaksa balik rumah sebab tadi Rizu datang ke sekolah. Dia menangis tak henti-henti, jadi adik terpaksa bawak dia balik rumah kita. Adik sudah bagitahu adik, abang jangan risau. Adik cuma risaukan Rizu, dia dari tadi langsung tak boleh duduk dengan tenang tapi sekarang dia sudah pun tidur. Abang marah ke adik balik awal?"

"Tak" jawab abangnya "Kau jaga Rizu dengan baik. Biar abang uruskan dekat sini"

"Baiklah abang. Jaga kak Lynna dengan baik"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo terus menutup hologram adiknya. Dia melihat diluar tingkap, dia sudah berada jauh daripada bumi. Bintang-bintang di luar, tidak membuatkan dia rasa tenang. Dia risaukan tentang Lynna dan Emmy. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang sudah mengambil batu permata tadi. Semasa dia berlawan dengan Kapten Giga, dia mulai perasan batu permata itu hilang. Dia mula terfikir, mungkin musuh Emmy telah mengambil batu permata itu. Dia takut Kapten Giga itu akan menyuruh Emmy membina sebuah senjata berbahaya

"Tak.. aku akan halang dia dan selamatkan Emmy" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggamkan tangannya. Dia menghempas genggaman tangannya ke atas tingkap dengan perasaan marah. Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Dia berjalan begitu perlahan kerana dia takut untuk melihat keadaan Lynna tapi dia perlu berani dan tabahkan hatinya. Kaizo membuka pintu bilik itu dan nampak cahaya ungu sedang menyinari dari poket seluar Lynna. Kaizo cepat-cepat pergi ke arah Lynna dan lalu keluarkan object itu dari poket seluar Lynna. Dia tidak sangka, batu permata itu ada dengan Lynna tapi bagaimana?

"Siapa yang letak?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat batu permata itu "Emmy ke?" Tiba-tiba batu permata itu terlepas dari tangan Kaizo dan terus terapung di udara. Dia berpusing-pusing begitu laju sekali. Kaizo berundur dari situ dan melihat batu permata itu keluarkan pacaran cahaya dan terus ke badan Lynna. Kuasa batu permata itu hilang kerana ianya sudah berada di dalam badan Lynna sendiri. Kaizo tidak tahu bahawa batu itu mempunyai kuasa healer dan kuasa itu dengan serta merta menyembuh Lynna. Lynna terbangun dan terus dia dapat melihat masa silam tentang Emmy dan keluarga dia pada suatu ketika dahulu. Lynna menyaksikan bagaimana ibubapa dan adik Emmy di bunuh sendiri oleh Kapten Giga. Dia dapat rasakan bagaimana Kapten Giga menusuk ke jantung bapa Emmy. Kuasa premonition dia terhenti di situ sahaja dan Lynna menjerit

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Lynna terbangun terduduk sambil menangis mengenang nasib malang Emmy

"Lynna, kenapa?" Kaizo cuba tenangkan Lynna dan tanggalkan alat pernafasan dari mulut dan hidung Lynna "Lynna?"

"Aku ternampak masa silam Emmy. Kisah dia dan kau sama sahaja" Lynna mengesat air matanya "Aku dapat rasa kesedihan Emmy tadi tapi bagaimana aku boleh sembuh?"

"Batu permata tadi tu.. aku tak pasti apa kuasa batu itu sebenarnya tapi batu itu yang menyembuh kau tadi"

"Jadi, mana batu permata itu tadi?" tanya Lynna

"Dalam badan kau. Kalau dia tahu, kau juga akan menjadi mangsa dia. Aku tidak mahu dia mengambil kau dan gunakan kau untuk kepentingan diri dia tapi kau jangan beritahu dia dimana batu itu berada"

"Jangan risau, aku tak kan beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya kepada musuh kita" Lynna tersenyum kepada Kaizo yang bermuka serius itu "Kau sudah dapat lokasi di mana Emmy berada sekarang?"

"Lahap sedang mengejar kapal angkasa Kapten Giga itu tapi aku perlukan pertolongan kau untuk selamatkan Emmy"

"Jangan risau, aku sentiasa menolong kau. Kita sudah menjadi satu pasukan" Kaizo menghulurkan tangannya dan lalu Lynna pegang tangan itu. Dia menarik Lynna keluar dari katil

"KAPTENNN!" muncul Lahap di pintu bilik

"Kenapa Lahap?"

"Kita sudah sampai ke kapal angkasa Kapten Giga tapi dia ada hantar mesej kepada Kapten. Dia menjemput Kapten naik ke kapal angkasa dia. Ini mungkin perangkap untuk Kapten"

"Takpe.. bukan aku sahaja yang akan pergi. Lynna akan temankan aku sekali. Lahap hantar kami ke kapal angkasa dia"

"Baik kapten!" Mereka bertiga keluar dari bilik itu "Kapten sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah" Dia memandang Lynna "Kau sudah bersedia"

"Sedia" kata Lynna dengan tenang. Lahap menekan beberapa butang di tempat mesin kawalan dan terus menghantar mereka berdua ke dalam kapal angkasa Kapten Giga. Sampai sahaja di sana, Giga sudah pun menunggu tetamu dia dan dia tidak sangka Lynna ada di situ juga

"Kau pun ada sekali. Aku ingat aku sudah hapuskan kau. Memang patut batu permata itu memilih kau sebagai pelindung"

"Mana Emmy?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba

"Dia ada tapi sebelum itu.. mana batu permata aku?" tanya Giga dengan nada serius dia. Mata dia melihat Kaizo sedang memegang erat tangan Lynna

"Aku tak bagitau dimana batu permata itu"

"Hmmm..." Lalu Giga tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo "Tapi aku tahu dimana batu itu berada sekarang" Terus mata dia memandang ke arah Lynna "Didalam diri kau. Si budak kecik itu ingat aku tak tahu apa kuasa batu permata itu. Batu itu dapat musnahkan atau menyembuhkan alien, manusia, planet atau pelbagai object yang ada di seluruh galaxy ini! JADI BATU ITU TELAH MENGGUNAKAN KUASANYA UNTUK MENYEMBUH KAU!" Kaizo berdiri di hadapan Lynna untuk melindungi kawan baik dia

"Aku tak kan serahkan batu itu ataupun Lynna kepada kau! PEDANG TENAGA!" Tetapi pedang dia tidak mengeluarkan kuasa "Apa telah terjadi dengan kuasa aku?" Lynna cuba keluarkan kuasa api dia tetapi tidak berjaya juga

"HAHAHAHAAAA! Kapal angkasa aku menghalang kesemua kuasa yang ada di jam kuasa kau atau kuasa di dalam badan diri kau"

"Tanpa kuasa pun kami boleh kalahkan kau!" jawab Lynna

"Marilah, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kamu berdua kalahkan aku dan robot-robot kesayangan aku" Giga memetik jarinya dan terus beberapa robot mengepung Kaizo dan Lynna "Selamat maju jaya aku ucapkan" Giga meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan robot-robot itu. Dia tergelak sinis sehingga gelakan dia tidak didengari lagi oleh Kaizo dan Lynna. Robot-robot itu sudah mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menghalakan kepada mereka berdua

"Satu pasukan?" tanya Lynna

"Sudah tentu" jawab Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia. Robot-robot itu menembak dan mereka berdua tunduk ke bawah. Tembakan itu terkena robot-robot lain. Mereka berdua bangun dan lalu Kaizo memengang kedua belah tangan Lynna dan memusingkan Lynna untuk memudahkan Lynna menendang robot-robot lain yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Robot-robot itu hancur tapi ada yang masih lagi bergerak. Kaizo telah pun menurunkan Lynna dan terus Kaizo menendang kepala robot yang sedang bergerak itu. Kaizo dan Lynna mengambil dua pistol robot itu dan terus beredar

"Kita ke mana sekarang ini?" tanya Lynna

"Cari Emmy dan terus pulang ke kapal angkasa kita"

"Berpecah?" tanya Lynna

"Tak, aku tidak mahu berpecah dengan kau. Aku tidak mahu dia menangkap kau juga. Nampaknya dia sudah tahu dimana batu permata itu berada sekarang. Kau kena hati-hati selepas ini" kata Kaizo sambil memerhati sebuah robot sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kaizo suruh Lynna duduk diam di situ, biar dia sahaja yang uruskan robot itu. Dia keluar dari lorong itu dan terus menembak robot itu sehingga hancur tetapi sebuah robot lain pula datang dari arah belakang Lynna

"Lynna! belakang kau!" Lynna pusing kebelakang dan menembak robot itu bersama dengan Kaizo "Lynna, cepat ikut aku!" Dia menembak lagi kerana ada beberapa robot lain datang ke arah mereka. Lynna bangun sambil menembak ke arah robot-robot itu. Mereka berlari ke tempat lain, tempat yang tiada robot. Kaizo menarik tangan Lynna untuk masuk ke salah satu bilik. Lampu bilik itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan sebuah peta galaxy tertera di sebuah meja besar. Ada beberapa planet yang tunjuk di dalam peta itu. Semuanya tertulis untuk dimusnahkan, termasuklah planet bumi sekali tapi apa yang buat Kaizo geram, planet yang ada perkuburan ibu dan ayahnya akan menjadi mangsa Kapten Giga juga

"Dia memang betul-betul jahanam" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah dia

"Kita perlu halang dia bersama, kau dan aku" kata Lynna "Dia memang tidak boleh dimaafkan" Perasaan Lynna begitu marah sekali. Dia tidak sanggup melihat planet dia sendiri termusnah akibat kerasukan kuasa. Dia pejamkan matanya dan menahan air mata mengalir keluar "Aku mahu keluar dari sini, aku tidak mahu melihat apa rancangan dia lagi" Lynna keluar dari bilik itu dan tiba-tiba sahaja ada tembakan laser hampir terkena Lynna. Kaizo menarik Lynna masuk balik ke dalam bilik itu

"Terlampau banyak sangat robot di luar itu. Kita kena cari jalan lain"

"Kita ikut laluan atas" kata Lynna sambil tunjuk sebuah laluan untuk udara. Kaizo mengambil sebuah kerusi dan menyuruh Lynna naik ke atas dulu. Lynna naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam laluan udara yang sangat sempit tapi muat untuk dia bergerak secara merangkak. Selepas itu, dia menolong Kaizo untuk masuk ke dalam laluan udara itu

"Ke arah mana Kaizo?" tanya Lynna

"Hmmm.. aku tidak pasti tapi ikut sahaja aku" mereka teruskan merangkak dan melihat bilik lain dari atas tetapi mereka tidak jumpai Emmy sehinggalah mereka sampai di sebuah bilik. Di situ mereka ternampak Emmy sedang terbaring tidur di dalam penjara kecil "Biar aku mengambil dia, dan bawa dia ke atas. Aku tidak mahu mereka tahu kita sudah mengambil Emmy"

"Ok, tapi hati-hati Kaizo" kata Lynna. Kaizo turun dari laluan itu secara perlahan-lahan. Sampai sahaja di lantai kapal angkasa itu, dia membuka pintu penjara itu dengan begitu mudah sekali

"Emmy, bangun.." Emmy membuka matanya dan dia terus menjadi gembira apabila melihat Kaizo. Dia memeluk Kaizo "Emmy, kita perlu keluar dari sini"

"Abang beruang sahaja ke dekat sini?"

"Puteri Galaxy kau ada dekat sini juga tapi kita kena cepat" Kaizo mendukung Emmy dan memberikan Emmy kepada Lynna yang ada di atas tetapi pintu bilik itu dibuka dan Giga masuk dengan robot-robot suruhan dia

"Mana kau nak lari?" kata Giga

"Lynna, ambik Emmy!" Lynna menarik Emmy masuk ke dalam laluan itu

"Akak kena tolong Kaizo, akak tidak mahu dia keseorangan"

"Puteri Galaxy pergilah selamatkan dia" kata Emmy dengan nada lembut dia "Dia sahabat baik akak"

"Dia memang sahabat baik akak" jawab Lynna "Maafkan aku, Kaizo tapi aku tak tinggalkan sahabat baik aku sendiri" Lynna turun dari situ dan lalu dia berlawan sekali dengan Kaizo. Dia mengambil kayu besi yang ada di dalam bilik itu dan terus melibas beberapa robot yang di situ

"Kenapa kau ada dekat sini? Mana Emmy?"

"Emmy ada dekat sini" muncul Emmy di belakang Lynna

"Emmy! tempat ini berbahaya!" kata Lynna sambil menusuk robot itu dan lalu dia tarik balik kayu besi itu. Dia pusing-pusingkan kayu besinya dan terus menghentam beberapa robot yang lain. Giga sangat kagum dengan kekuatan Kaizo dan Lynna tapi dia mahu mereka berdua mati di dalam tangan dia. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menembak ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk berlawan dengan robot-robot kesayangan dia

"Selamat tinggal, Kaizo dan-" Mulut dia tiba-tiba sahaja memercikkan darah. Badan dia menjadi sejuk dan dia melihat badan dia telah ditikam dengan sebilah pedang dan lalu dia rebah jatuh di muka pintu itu. Robot-robot dia juga berhenti berlawan dan terus tidak berfungsi kerana robot itu dikawal dari otak Kapten Giga

"Lahap?"

"Maaf kapten, dia cuba untuk membunuh kapten dan Lynna. Jadi saya tikam dia dari belakang. Selamatlah saya ada simpan pedang ni" kata Lahap

"Terima kasih Lahap kerana menyelamatkan kami" kata Lynna. Emmy berasa sangat gembira, dia berlari dan terus memeluk Lahap

"Adeh, comel pulak budak ni" kata Lahap sambil tergelak sedikit

"Abang maskot sangat comel!"

"Dia ni tiru Rizu ke? Panggil aku abang maskot pulak" Lynna dan Kaizo tergelak sedikit "Kapten pun gelakan aku" terus Kaizo buat muka serius

"Mari kita pulang. Misi kita sudah pun selesai" kata Kaizo dengan suara serius dia. Lahap mendukung Emmy dan Lynna berjalan bersama Kaizo. Lahap dan Emmy melihat dua sahabat baik itu berjalan bersama. Setelah sampai di kapal angkasa Kaizo, Lynna menggunakan kuasa yang dia ada untuk keluarkan balik batu permata itu yang tersimpan di dalam badan dia

"Akak nak simpan dekat mana batu permata itu?" tanya Emmy

"Di dunia fantasy akak. Penjaga istana akak akan menjaga batu ini dengan baik"

"Ohhhh! Jadi akak ni Puteri Fantasy dan abang beruang ialah Putera galaxy lah yea.. ohhhhhhhhh!"

"ERKKKK!" terkejut Kaizo dan Lynna

"Jangan risaulah, kamu berdua sahabat baik sahaja. Betul tak?" Emmy tersengih kepada mereka berdua dan lalu dia tergelak bersama Lynna. Kaizo hanya masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan untuk melihat destinasi mereka iaitu planet bumi, dimana rumah mereka berada sekarang ini

* * *

"Adik.. bangun" Fang membuka matanya dan terus memeluk abangnya yang sudah pulang dari misi dia "Kau risau ke?"

"Tak, adik tahu abang akan selamat. Kak Lynna mana?" tanya Fang sambil melepaskan abangnya

"Kak Lynna pergi temankan Emmy pulang ke rumah, lepas itu, baru dia pulang ke KL" jawab Kaizo. Dia melihat Rizu ada di atas katil adiknya, lalu dia mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Rizu bagaimana?"

"Dia ok tapi masih lagi risaukan tentang abang, kak Lynna dan Emmy"

"Esok nanti dia akan ok. Adik pergi sambung tidur. Abang mahu pergi berehat" Kaizo bangun dari katil adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang" Fang baringkan dirinya dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia teringatkan sesuatu

"Eh kejap... macam mana kak Lynna kembali pulih?" Fang terduduk lagi

"Abang akan cerita kepada kamu esok" Fang tersenyum sahaja dan terus dia kembali baring di atas bantal dia. Mata dia pejam dan dia lepaskan senyuman dia kerana semuanya selamat. Dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita pengembaraan abang dia bersama kak Lynna, fikir Fang "Mesti seronok" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya

* * *

 **Sebelum kita berakhir xD author ada satu section khas untuk Fang merapu :P ini pun sebab semalam author dapat informasi tentang Kaizo dan Fang masa mereka dulu-dulu lagi xD terima kasih AN atau lebih dikenali sebagai Aini :3 Author dapat tahu Fang memandang tinggi terhadap abang dia dan selalu ikut apa sahaja abang dia buat.. ini hanyalah dialog sahaja (tak tahulah bagi korang lawak ke tak, kalau tak lawak.. maaf yea) enjoy!**

Pada suatu hari...

Kaizo - Yang kau nak ikut abang terjun kenapa?

Fang - Sebab adik memandang tinggi terhadap abang! dan adik ingin menjadi kuat seperti abang! dan adik juga akan ikut sahaja apa abang buat!

Kaizo - Jadi, kalau abang terjun ke dalam kawah gunung berapi, adik pun nak ikut juga?

Fang - Betul tu! kita mati sama-sama! Abang dan adik selamanya!

Kaizo menjentik dahi adiknya sebanyak 10 kali

Kaizo - Adik aku sudah tak betul rupanya

* * *

 **Pengumuman untuk semua readers :3 author tak dapat nak update sangat pada minggu ini tapi jangan risau, author akan cuba untuk update! walaupun author sibuk mana punnnnn! tapi author tak boleh janji hari apa author akan update.. just tunggu sahaja ok~ but edisi malam minggu tetap hari sabtu seperti biasa..**

 **kepada Afiq, mengikut kata Lily, rupa Ratu Lily itu seperti mirajane dalam fairytale xD mode normal yea xD mode pontianak dia.. macam pontianak lah kot... rambut ratu lily tu memang putih pun.. nanti author buat chapter merapu ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut xD hehehe.. tapi fanfic author ni ada pelbagai emosi :3**

 **Kepada tamara - kalau nak tengok pic author, kenalah add author sebagai friend. Lepas tu baru boleh tengok.. maaf yea T_T**

 **Hana - harap bersabar yea dengan request kamu :3**

 **Lily and cik mimpi - *PELUK KORANG!* meh sini author cium-cium korang berdua xD hehehee.. author tak kisah pun dengan dialog merapu lily :3 sentiasa buat hati author terhibur~ terima kasih!**

 **mister mimpi - macam mana mister mimpi dapat tahu chapter seterusnya adalah chapter lawan-lawan... adakah mister mimpi mengambil kuasa ku iaitu kuasa firasat?! TIDAKKKKKKKK! *hempuk mister mimpi dengan kerusi***

 **jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	23. Mimpi Memori

**Welcome back my lovely readers :3 heheheee... hari ini baru dapat update! yeahh!**

 **Thank you kepada semua yang sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mimpi Memori

 _Pertama kali Kaizo melihat adiknya yang comel itu pada umur 9 tahun. Dia terlalu gembira mendapat seorang adik lelaki, tetapi dia tidak kisah kalau adik dia perempuan, asalkan dia dapat menjadi seorang abang yang baik. Semasa ibunya sedang memasak di dapur atau mengemas rumah, Kaizo selalu bermain dengan adiknya yang masih lagi bayi. Dia selalu duduk di tepi katil buai Fang sambil bernyanyi, ceritakan kisah hari dia dan juga kadang-kadang dia akan membacakan sebuah buku cerita untuk adiknya. Ibu dia iaitu Keiko, rasa sejuk hati apabila melihat Kaizo begitu mesra dengan anaknya, Fang. Dia berharap, mereka berdua akan menjadi adik beradik yang sangat rapat sampai akhir hayat_

 _"Adik nak dengar satu cerita?" kata Kaizo sambil bermain-main dengan tangan adiknya yang masih lagi bayi "Sebuah cerita tentang seorang putera raja galaxy yang ingin menakluki seluruh galaxy! Dia seorang yang kedekut sombong dan berlagak. Ramai yang tidak suka dengan keangkuhan dia dan pada suatu hari, ada seekor pari-pari datang dan menukar dia menjadi makhluk hodoh. Putera raja itu mengamuk tak tentu pasal sampai dia pergi musnahkan bandar-bandar yang berdekatan dengan istana dia"_

 _"Kaizo, jangan cerita dekat adik yang bukan-bukan"_

 _"Tak ibu, Kaizo ingin bercerita kisah yang menarik dekat adik! Mesti adik suka, betul tak adik?" Fang gelak kecil-kecilan tanda setuju. Kaizo suka mendengar gelak ketawa adiknya "Tengok ibu, adik setuju dengan abang" Keiko hanya tersenyum lembut sahaja_

 _"Itu sebab adik sayangkan abang. Sambung balik dengan cerita kamu, ibu pun nak dengar juga" Keiko duduk di sebelah Kaizo sambil melihat anaknya masih bermain-main lagi dengan tangan Fang_

 _"Baik ibu! Selepas sahaja dia mengamuk dekat bandar, dia terus masuk ke dalam istana dia dan dia musnahkan semua barang perhiasan di dalam istana itu. Semua pekerja putera raja itu, lari keluar dari istana tersebut kerana ketakutan. Setiap cermin yang ada di dalam istana itu, dia pergi musnahkan sehingga tiada langsung cermin yang ada di dalam istana itu. Dia malu dengan diri dia, dia malu dengan kehodohan dia. Setiap hari dia hanya duduk di atas kerusi sambil menunggu pari-pari itu datang balik untuk pulihkan dia kepada yang asal. Hidup dia menjadi sunyi, tiada siapa yang mahu melawat dia sehinggalah pari-pari itu datang semula. Pari-pari itu kata, kalau dia ingin menjadi diri dia balik, dia perlu pergi menolong orang dalam kesusahan" Fang duduk di depan abangnya dengan begitu tegap dan tekun mendengar cerita dari abangnya. Kaizo menyambung lagi ceritanya_

 _"Jika putera raja berjaya menolong itu dan hati putera raja tidak lagi sombong ataupun berlagak, dia akan memulih putera raja kepada diri dia yang asal. Putera raja itu setuju. Lalu dia keluar dari istana itu dan melihat bandar-bandar yang dia sudah lama tidak pergi melawat. Hati dia berasa pilu kerana bandar-bandar yang dia pernah musnahkan, tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ramai yang sudah berpindah ke tempat lain, ada yang masih lagi setia duduk di situ tetapi keadaan mereka sangat miskin. Pakaian-pakaian yang mereka pakai, tidak semeriah dulu. Semuanya dalam keadaan daif. Apabila mereka nampak putera raja sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar bandar itu, ramai yang lari masuk ke dalam rumah kerana mereka takut putera raja itu akan mengamuk lagi. Dia kesal dengan sikap dia dulu, kalau dia tidak sombong, kedekut atau berlagak, sudah tentu benda ini tidak terjadi"_

 _"Lepas tu Kaizo, apa jadi?"_

 _"Lepas tu ibu, putera raja itu jumpa sebuah rumah usang yang tidak jauh daripada bandar itu. Rumah itu diduduki oleh dua adik beradik. Seorang adik dan seorang abang, macam Kaizo dan Fang" Fang ketawa sedikit, Kaizo senyum dan dia sambung lagi dengan cerita dia "Putera raja itu datang dekat untuk melihat keadaan rumah itu. Rumah itu tidak mempunyai pintu untuk menutup pintu rumah tersebut dan bumbung rumah itu, seperti hampir roboh. Dua beradik itu, menangis apabila dia nampak putera raja itu datang. Mereka berpelukan dan duduk di tepi dinding kayu rumah itu. Mereka kelihatan lapar kerana di dalam rumah itu, tidak mempunyai makanan. Lalu dia menghulur tangan dia yang hodoh itu dan memujuk mereka untuk pergi ke istana dia kerana dia mempunyai makanan yang makan tetapi mereka gelengkan kepala. Mereka takut kalau putera raja apa-apakan mereka. Putera raja tidak mengalah, dia cuba juga memujuk mereka sampai matahari terbenam. Akhirnya putera raja terpaksa balik ke istana dia tetapi dia tidak mahu dua beradik itu tidur di dalam kesejukan. Lalu dia balik ke istana dia dan mengambil dua selimut dan dua bantal untuk dua beradik itu. Dia letak di luar rumah dan lalu meninggal rumah usang itu. Keesokannya, putera raja itu kembali ke rumah usang itu. Dia dapati dua beradik itu telah mengguna bantal dan selimut tersebut. Putera raja itu juga ada membawa beberapa makanan untuk mereka makan. Dia hanya letakkan makanan itu di depan rumah usang tersebut. Putera raja itu terus beredar dan dia menoleh sedikit, dia nampak abang dan adik keluar dari rumah itu dan lalu mengambil makanan itu. Dia tersenyum dan hati dia rasa bahagia. Keesokannya, dia terkejut dengan kehadiran dua adik beradik itu depan pintu istana itu. Dia menjemput mereka masuk ke dalam istana dia tetapi dia rasa malu kerana istana dia begitu sepah dan banyak barang sudah dimusnahkan oleh dia sendiri. Ibu, abang nak air?"_

 _"Hehehee.. boleh. Kita berehat sebentar ok" Keiko bangun dan usap kepala Kaizo sedikit. Dia terus ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk Kaizo_

 _"Adik suka tak dengan cerita abang?" Fang hanya tergelak sahaja "Suka yea. Nanti abang sambung balik selepas sahaja abang minum ok" Kaizo meletakkan Fang di atas pangkuan dia yang sedang duduk bersila dan lalu dia mencium bau adiknya. Ibu mereka sudah kembali dari dapur dan lalu dia berikan segelas air kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih ibu!"_

 _"Sama-sama anakku" Keiko kembali duduk di sebelah anaknya. Kaizo sudah pun menghabis minum air kosongnya_

 _"Ok, kita sambung balik! Mana tadi... oh yea, lepas tu dua adik beradik itu menolong putera raja itu mengemas istana itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, hari demi hari, istana itu kembali menjadi ceria. Putera raja itu mengambil dua beradik itu dan tinggal bersama dia di dalam istana yang besar itu. Mereka sama-sama pergi menolong orang-orang di bandar dan rakyat putera raja itu tidak berasa takut dengan dia. Bandar itu, semakin lama semakin pulih dan putera raja rasa sangat gembira. Hati dia tidak lagi rasa sunyi dan dia tidak lagi sombong dan berlagak seperti dulu. Pari-pari itu datang semula dan dia tunaikan janji dia kepada putera raja itu tetapi putera raja itu menolak, dia ingin menjadi makhluk hodoh selama-lamanya kerana dia tidak mahu kembali menjadi putera raja yang dulu. Pari-pari itu tersenyum dan terus hilang dari situ. Akhirnya dia telah menjadi seorang raja yang sangat prihatin kepada rakyat jelata dia dan dua beradik itu, menjadi anak angkat kepada raja tersebut. Mereka tidak kisah dengan kehodohan ayah angkat mereka, asalkan mereka bahagia buat selamanya dan mereka sudah tentu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya" Kaizo menepuk tangan dan tiba-tiba adiknya ikut abangnya menepuk tangan_

 _"Wah! Pandainya Fang" kata Keiko dengan terujanya_

 _"Adik abang mestilah pandai" Kaizo mencium kepala adiknya "Abang sayangkan adik selama-lamanya"_

* * *

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia tidak rasa dia bermimpi tadi kerana itu adalah memori dia bersama ibu dan adiknya. Memori yang sangat indah buat diri dia. Pertama kali dia berceritakan kisah yang dia reka sendiri kepada adiknya dan ibunya. Pertama kali dan juga terakhir buat dia. Kaizo turun dari katil dan terus keluar dari biliknya. Dia berjalan ke arah bilik adiknya dan lalu dia membuka pintu bilik adiknya secara perlahan. Kaizo menghela nafas apabila nampak adiknya tertidur di atas meja belajar. Buku-buku latihan dia masih lagi terbuka dan ipod dia masih lagi bermainkan muzik. Kaizo menutup lagu itu dan terus dia mengangkat adiknya untuk diletakkan di atas katil. Dia letak anak patung landak di bawah tangan adiknya dan terus dia selimutkan adiknya

"Selamat malam, Pang" Kaizo dahi adiknya "Semoga kamu mimpi indah" Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu dan dia terdengar suara tidur adiknya

"Donut lobak merah... aku cinta pada mu selama-lamanya" Kaizo menahan gelakan dia dan terus menutup pintu bilik itu

"Takde benda lain ke dia nak mimpi. Asyik dengan donut dia tu" Kaizo menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak terasa untuk sambung tidur balik. Dia terus turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia ingin membuat air teh hijau untuk diri dia tetapi dia perlu memasak air terlebih dahulu. Sementara dia menunggu air itu siap dimasak, Kaizo tertidur di dapur. Kepala dia terbaring beralaskan tangannya di atas meja makan dan lalu bermimpi memori dia lagi

* * *

 _"Adik takut"_

 _"Janganlah takut. Nanti abang peganglah adik"_

 _"Tapi nanti abang akan lepaskan adik dekat dalam kolam renang tu"_

 _"Takdelah Pang. Abang sayangkan adik, abang tidak akan lepaskan adik"_

 _"Janji tau"_

 _"Janji" Kaizo menghulurkan kedua belah tangannya kepada adiknya yang sudah bersedia untuk bermandi-manda di dalam kolam renang tetapi hati dia pula tidak bersedia kerana dia takut. Kaizo sudah pun berada di dalam kolam renang, dia hanya menunggu di tepi untuk adiknya berenang sekali dengan dia "Abang janji abang tidak akan lepaskan adik"_

 _"Ok" Fang duduk di tepi kolam renang itu dan lalu Kaizo mengambil adiknya_

 _"Pang pegang abang kuat-kuat ok" Kaizo pusingkan belakangnya dan Fang memeluk leher abangnya. Kaizo berenang sambil mendukung adiknya dari belakang. Dia membawa adiknya sekeliling kolam renang itu. Suasana di kolam renang itu menjadi riang kerana adanya gelak ketawa dari seorang abang dan adik "Adik suka?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Suka tapi.. kan best kalau Pang pandai berenang macam abang"_

 _"Mari abang ajar adik berenang" dia pegang kedua belah tangan adiknya dan lepaskan pelukan di lehernya. Lalu dia membawa Fang kedepan secara perlahan-lahan. Kaki Fang perlahan-lahan berenang-renang di dalam air kolam itu_

 _"Heheehee.. bestnya! tapi abang jangan lepaskan tangan adik. Adik takut"_

 _"Tak, abang tak kan biarkan adik tenggelam"_

 _"Terima kasih abang"_

 _Selama 1 jam Keiko melihat anak-anaknya berenang-renang di dalam kolam renang. Dia hanya duduk di tepi sambil membaca novel kegemaran dia. Dia tersenyum apabila melihat kemesraan dua anaknya itu. Kaizo begitu tekun mengajar adiknya berenang. Dia dari tadi tidak lepaskan tangan adiknya_

 _"Ibuu!" Fang memanggil ibunya_

 _"Yea Fang"_

 _"Tengoklah adik berenang. Abang ajar adik!"_

 _"Pandai adik" jawab Keiko sambil tersenyum. Fang teruskan berenang sambil di pegang oleh abangnya. Lama-kelamaan, Fang meminta abangnya melepaskan tangannya tetapi Kaizo tak nak. Dia tak nak tengok adik dia tenggelam. Dia terus menggenggam tangan adiknya seerat-eratnya. Fang tidak membantah, dia tahu abangnya cuma mahu melindungi diri dia_

 _"Sayang abang"_

 _"Sayang adik juga"_

* * *

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya lagi sekali. Dia melihat air sudah siap dimasak dan dia terkejut melihat adiknya ada di dalam dapur "Abang tidur dekat dapur ke malam tadi?"

"Tak, abang terjaga malam tadi. Terus abang tak rasa nak sambung tidur balik"

"Hmmm.. lepas tu abang tidur dekat dalam dapur" kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan susu di dalam peti sejuk "Abang mimpi buruk ke tadi?"

"Tak. Abang mimpi benda lain"

"Mimpi apa tu" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia. Fang menuang susunya ke dalam mangkuk cereal dia

"Yang kau nak tahu kenapa? Makan sahajalah sarapan pagi kamu!"

"Adik bergurau aje, itu pun tak boleh" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil menyimpan balik susu di dalam peti sejuk "Nanti kejap lagi adik nak keluar"

"Kau nak pergi mana? Bukan ke kau ada sekolah nanti"

"Adik nak pergi ke rumah Boboiboy. Dari rumah dia, terus adik pergi ke sekolah"

"Hati-hati masa kau tengah jalan" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduknya "Abang nak mandi" Sebelum dia keluar, dia memandang ke arah adiknya yang sedang makan itu. Entah kenapa dia tidak rasa sedap hati pada pagi itu. Adakah sesuatu akan terjadi dekat diri adiknya atau dekat diri dia "Mungkin perasaan aku sahaja" bisik Kaizo. Dia sebagai seorang abang, dia mesti bertanggungjawab terhadap adiknya. Dia dari dulu sehingga sekarang, dia tidak henti-henti menyayangi dan melindungi adiknya. Walaupun ada seketika dia terlupa tentang adiknya kerana terlampau sibuk dengan misi-misi penting dia. Sampai dia terlupa untuk meluangkan masa bersama dengan adiknya. Baru dia sedar selepas sahaja adik dia diculik oleh Ratu Lily pada dua tahun lepas. Selepas itu, dia tinggal di sini untuk meluangkan masa bersama. Dia tidak mahu sia-siakan masa yang dia ada dan dia tidak mahu dirinya dihanyuti dengan misi dia sahaja

"Abang?" Fang memanggil abangnya "Kenapa abang berdiri dekat situ?" Kaizo tersedar dan terus pergi ke biliknya, tanpa berkata apa "Pelik betul dengan abang aku" Hologram Fang terpacar semasa dia hendak menyuap dirinya makan

"Fang!"

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy? Apasal suara kau ceria semacam? Jangan cakap virus kerepek pisang sudah berjangkit dekat kau" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Mana adalah. Kau sudah siapkan ke untuk kejutan abang kau?"

"Belum" kata Fang "Aku semalam tengah sibuk siapkan kerja sekolah. Nanti aku bawa barang-barang tu dekat rumah kau"

"Ok! Tapi jangan abang kau tahu sudah apa yang kau nak lakukan"

"Jangan risaulah. Dia mesti pergi ke kapal angkasa dia lepas ni, latihan tempur dia entah versi apa pulak lepas ni" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Kita berdua aje ke nanti?"

"Takdelah, aku ajak Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sekali. Kau nak bawak sepupu kau ke?"

"Malas aku. Dia tengah tidur lagi tu, entah pukul berapa dia nak bangun. Oklah, aku jumpa kau nanti" terus hologram itu hilang. Dia sebenarnya ada kejutan khas untuk abang dia. Kejutan untuk membuatkan abang dia menangis tapi dia tidak pasti kalau dia berjaya ke tak. Dia tahu abang dia suka sangat dengan muka tiada perasaan, asyik nak serius berpanjangan tapi dia pelik, cuma Rizu dan Lynna sahaja, abang dia senyum atau buat muka pelik-pelik "Dengan aku takde pulak" bisik Fang "Takpe, lepas ni... aku akan buat dia menangis tak tentu pasal seperti aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal! HAHAHAHAAHAAAA!"

"Kau apasal tergelak-gelak seorang diri dekat dapur?" Kaizo muncul kembali di dalam dapur

"Errr.. adik terfikirkan tentang kawan adik buat lawak semalam"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo pandang adiknya lama-lama untuk melihat adiknya beritahu perkara yang sebenar ataupun tidak. Fang tersengih sahaja "Kau jangan cuba untuk menipu aku. Kalau aku tahu kau nak buat perkara nakal nanti, aku akan menghukum kau"

"Jangan risau, adik tak buat nakal" Fang tersengih lagi. Dalam hati dia tidak sabar untuk siapkan kejutan abang dia "Abang nak pergi ke kapal angkasa ke?"

"Kejap lagi"

"Ok!" Fang makan cereal dengan begitu cepat. Selepas sahaja dia selesai makan, dia mengemas dapur dan terus ke bilik dia untuk mengambil barang-barang untuk di bawa ke rumah Boboiboy. Kaizo yang ada di ruang tamu, melihat adiknya keluar dari bilik dengan sebuah kotak besar penuh dengan barang-barang

"Hmmm... adik aku ada projek seni ke?" bisik abangnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh hijaunya. Pikachu dan Shadow tidur di sebelah Kaizo

"Adik pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati" jawab Kaizo yang masih lagi memerhatikan adiknya mengangkat kotak besar. Fang sudah pun berpakaian sekolah dan beg sekolahnya sudah di pakai "Kau nak buat apa dengan barang-barang tu?"

"Errr... untuk kelas seni" kata Fang sambil tersengih. Kaizo tidak bertanya lagi dan terus Fang keluar dari rumah itu dengan berkelakuan normal. Dia tidak mahu abangnya syak apa-apa, kalau tidak, rancangan dia sudah tentu tidak menjadi. Hati dia berharap kejutan ini akan menjadi dan akan buat abang dia menangis terharu. Fang terus melangkah keluar dari pintu pagar dengan perasaan gembira dia. Rancangan ini memerlukan pertolongan dari semua kawan-kawan dia dan dia percayakan mereka untuk melaksanakan rancangan ini

"Pasti abang akan suka nanti" bisik Fang sambil melihat langit biru pada pagi itu

* * *

"Hmm.. macam banyak lagi aje kena buat ni" kata Boboiboy sambil mewarnakan sebuah kertas cardboard yang telah pun siap di gunting "Kau pasti ke kita akan dapat siapkan hari ini?"

"Mestilah.. sudah 3 hari kita buat. Aku nak jayakan rancangan kita dan jalankan rancangan kita lepas sahaja kita habis sekolah petang nanti" kata Fang dengan semangat tinggi dia "Kenapa? banyak lagi ke kena buat?"

"Kita perlukan pertolongan dari kawan kita yang lain. Yelah, sorang lagi tu tengah sibuk siapkan kerja sekolah" kata Yaya sambil tunjuk kearah Gopal yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi bilik Boboiboy sambil menyiapkan kerja sekolah dia "Semalam orang suruh siapkan, langsung kau tak nak buat. Apa nak jadi dengan kau ni Gopal"

"Biarkan lah dia. Kita siapkan kerja-kerja ini semua" kata Fang. Dia mengunting beberapa kertas cardboard untuk membuat sebuat bangunan yang tidak begitu besar tapi cantik

"Harap-harap rancangan kau berjaya, Fang"

"Mestilah! Rancangan aku sentiasa berjaya tapi terima kasih semua kerana sudi menolong aku untuk berikan kejutan kepada abang aku"

"Sama-sama!" kata Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying

"tapi... sempat ke kita nak siapkan semuanya hari ini? Kita perlukan pertolongan lagi" kata Ying yang sibuk menjahit "Apa yang Yaya katakan tadi, kita perlukan pertolongan yang ramai"

"Hmmm.. yelah. Aku panggil Faye, Bella dan juga Zakwan"

"Hah! bagus pun kau!" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang "Tapi apasal kau panggil Zakwan sekali? Bukan ke kau masih belum maafkan dia lagi"

"Aku memang belum maafkan dia lagi tapi aku perlukan pertolongan seramai mana yang , terpaksalah aku panggil dia sekali. Lagipun, kalau dia betul-betul nak aku maafkan dia, dia kena tolong aku" Fang terus hantar mesej kepada Faye. Dia menyuruh Faye memanggil Bella dan Zakwan untuk datang ke rumah Boboiboy dengan segera

"Baguslah tu kalau macam tu, takdelah kau nak simpan kemarahan kau lagi. Ratu Lily pun kau sudah maafkan dia" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum

"Ada orang panggil nama aku ke?" muncul Ratu Lily di tengah-tengah bilik Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY KUUUUU!" Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy "Apa Boboiboy tengah buat tu?"

"Errr.. tengah warnakan cardboard ni" jawab Boboiboy sambil tersengih. Fang perhatikan sahaja Ratu Lily yang asyik melihat Boboiboy sedang membuat kerja. Dia tahu kawan dia sedang kelihatan tidak selesa kerana asyik diperhatikan oleh Ratu Lily

"Wei, apa kata kau tolong aku" kata Fang

"Tolong?" Ratu Lily rasa pelik "Tolong apa?" Terus Yaya serahkan sebakul jahitan dan juga sehelai kain yang belum di jahit lagi "Eh? Ini untuk apa?" Dia mengangkat kain itu lalu dia membelek-beleknya

"Hah! Kau tolong kita orang jahitkan kain ini" kata Yaya

"Yolah! Kau kena tolong juga, takdelah kau tengok sahaja"

"Betul kata Ying!"

"Tapi Yaya... aku tak reti menjahit" Ratu Lily tersengih kepada Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying yang sedang merenung tajam ke arah diri dia "Janganlah marah, masa aku jadi ratu dulu... semua benda orang buatkan untuk diri aku"

"Haiyaaa... aku dan Yaya ajar kau jahit. Tak susah sangat maaa"

"Maafkan yea semua" Ratu Lily rasa malu pula dengan diri dia tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja dan terus membuat kerja masing-masing. Ying bersungguh-sungguh mengajar Ratu Lily dan Ratu Lily begitu cekap dan pantas apa yang di ajar oleh Ying tadi. Beberapa minit kemudian, Faye, Bella dan Zakwan telah pun sampai di rumah Boboiboy. Pagi itu, mereka begitu kecoh dan sibuk siapkan semua barang-barang untuk membuat satu kejutan khas untuk abang Fang iaitu Kaizo. Fang rasa senang hati melihat kawan-kawan dia membantu dia dan hati dia mula maafkan Zakwan sedikit demi sedikit

* * *

 _"Abang.. adik lapar" Fang menangis-nangis di tepi lorong gelap. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kerana dia bukan lagi berada di dalam rumah dia dan ibubapa dia juga tiada di situ. Hanya abang dia sahaja yang ada di sisi dia "Jomlah kita balik rumah. Adik nak makan"_

 _"Maaf adik.. kita tidak boleh pulang ke rumah" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya. Dia juga terasa ingin menangis juga bersama-sama adiknya tetapi dia perlu kuat dan tabah kerana tinggal dia seorang sahaja untuk menjaga adiknya_

 _"Mana ibu dan ayah?" tanya Fang tetapi Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya duduk bersandar di tepi dinding. Dari semalam lagi, mereka duduk di situ dan adiknya tidak henti-henti menangis. Kaizo lalu memeluk adiknya supaya dia tenang "Abang?"_

 _"Pang, abangkan sentiasa ada dengan adik sekarang ini"_

 _"Tapi.. ibu dan ayah mana? Mesti dia orang mencari kita orangkan" Kaizo terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Nasib mereka berdua memang amat malang sekali. Dia tidak sanggup memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya kepada adiknya. Dia tidak mahu melihat hati adiknya berkecai atau menangis sepanjang hari. Fang masih kecil lagi, mesti dia tidak akan faham, fikir Kaizo. Jadi dia senyap sahaja, dia menangis di dalam hatinya. Dia menangis sambil memeluk adiknya. Dia menangis mengenang nasib mereka_

 _"Adik lapar.. jomlah balik"_

 _"Adik tunggu dekat sini. Biar abang pergi carikan makanan untuk adik" Kaizo lepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak besar yang ada di situ dan terus dia terbalikan supaya Fang boleh duduk di dalam kotak tersebut "Adik tunggu sini. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana"_

 _"Tapi... adik nak ikut. Jangan tinggalkan adik" Kaizo endahkan sahaja tangisan adiknya. Dia mengesat air matanya "ABANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!" Kaizo tidak sanggup tinggalkan adiknya keseorangan tetapi dia terpaksa. Kaki dia makin berat untuk melangkah ke depan tetapi dia paksa juga diri dia. Makin lama, makin tidak kedengaran tangisan adiknya kerana dia sudah melangkah jauh_

 _"Maafkan abang, adik" bisik Kaizo. Dari situ, dia pergi mencari makanan. Dia tidak mahu mengorek tong sampah. Dia tidak mahu mengambil sisa makanan yang tidak habis di makan dan berikan kepada adiknya. Dia tidak mahu adiknya dapat penyakit. Lalu dia terfikir, hanya satu cara sahaja iaitu mencuri beberapa makanan yang ada di kedai. Dia tahu itu adalah perbuatan yang salah. Ibu dan ayah dia sudah melarang dia mencuri tetapi apa yang dia perlu lakukan? Merayu dan meminta makanan dekat pekerja kedai itu? Dia takut dia akan dihalau keluar pula. Dia tiada duit untuk membeli makanan. Takpelah, dia buat ini kerana adik dia, fikir Kaizo. Tanpa rasa bersalah, dia masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai roti yang penuh dengan pelanggan. Secara senyap, dia mengambil beberapa jenis roti yang ada. Dia masukkan ke dalam bajunya dan terus dia keluar dari situ. Dia lari dan tidak memandang belakang. Dia terus pergi balik ke lorong tadi_

 _"Adik..." Kaizo nampak adiknya sedang terbaring di dalam kotak sambil menangis_

 _"Abang! Abang kembali!" Fang memeluk adiknya "Adik ingat abang tinggalkan adik"_

 _"Tak, abang tak kan buat begitu dengan adik" Kaizo keluarkan beberapa roti yang dia telah berjaya ambil tadi. Lalu dia berikan kepada adiknya. Fang tidak banyak bertanya, dia terus mengambil roti itu dan makan begitu lahapnya. Kaizo hanya perhatikan sahaja adiknya makan. Dia juga lapar tetapi dia mahu adiknya makan, tidak dalam kelaparan. Dia terpaksa alas perut sahaja. Esok dia akan berpindah ke tempat lain pula dan dia akan membawa adiknya sekali. Dia tidak boleh duduk di sini lama. Dia akan menjaga adiknya dan melindungi dia dari segala ancamana dengan jam kuasa yang telah diberikan oleh ayahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selepas ini, dia akan tabah menghadapinya. Dia tidak akan biarkan hidup mereka sia-sia sahaja_

 _"Abang makanlah" Fang memberikan roti terakhirnya kepada Kaizo_

 _"Terima kasih adik" Tetapi Kaizo menyimpan roti itu untuk adiknya. Kaizo memeluk kepala adiknya "Mulai sekarang ini, hanya abang dan adik sahaja. Kita berdua sahaja, abang akan jaga adik dengan baik" Lalu dia mendukung adiknya. Dia pergi keluar dari lorong sunyi itu dengan penuh harapan baru. Dia memandang langit yang biru itu dengan hati yang cekal dan tabah_

 _"Kita akan mulakan dengan hidup baru" bisik Kaizo kepada adiknya_

* * *

Kaizo terjaga dari mimpi memori dia. Dia mengusap-usap mukanya dan rasa pelik dengan diri dia hari ini "Kenapa aku asyik mimpi kisah silam aku sahaja?" Kaizo malas hendak berfikir panjang. Dia melihat jam, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam dan adiknya masih belum pulang lagi dari sekolah. Dia menjadi risau

"Mana pula si Pang ni" Kaizo cuba menghubungi adiknya menggunakan jam kuasa tetapi gagal. Dia cuba menghubungi kawan-kawan adiknya yang lain tetapi gagal juga. Lalu dia terfikir benda-benda yang buruk terjadi dekat adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan adiknya "Tak mungkin, mereka semuanya hebat-hebat" Kaizo bangun dari sofa ruang tamu dan dia mengambil keputusan untuk mencari mereka semua. Kaizo berjalan ke pintu rumah dan terdengar jeritan dari Rizu

"ABANG PAIZOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya. Rizu muncul di depan pintu rumah dengan senyuman lebar dia "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Abang Paizo kena ikut Pizu" Rizu mengambil tangan Kaizo dan terus dia menarik Kaizo keluar dari rumah tersebut

"Rizu nak bawa abang ke mana?"

"KE TEMPAT RAHSIA!" Jerit Rizu dengan gembiranya "Nanti abang Paizo mesti rasa terharu"

"Kenapa?"

"Heeheee... Pizu tak boleh bagitau abang Paizo" Rizu membawa Kaizo keluar dari pintu pagar dan terus mengikut jalan ke kedai Tok Aba "Abang Paizo sayangkan abang Fang tak?"

"Abang sentiasa sayangkan adik abang. Abang tidak pernah sekali pun berhenti sayangkan dia. Kenapa Rizu tanya begitu?"

"Saja" Rizu berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Kaizo "Abang Fang pun sayangkan abang Paizo tapi abang Paizo jangan risau, abang Fang tak balik rumah lagi sebab dia ada dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Apasal dia dekat situ? Hari sudah malam, dia tak reti nak balik rumah ke?"

"Janganlah marah abang Paizo"

"Maaf Rizu, budak nakal dan degil seperti itu. Memamg patut kena marah" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah dia. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja tetapi Rizu asyik bernyanyi sahaja. Dia tahu tentang kejutan untuk Kaizo dari Fang. Dia hanya sebahagian daripada rancangan dari abang kesayangan dia. Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo terkejut kerana terdapat beberapa lampu bola putih tergantung di pokok-pokok. Terdapat sebuah istana cardboard, pokok-pokok cardboard dan juga bandar-bandar cardboard yang tidak jauh dari kedai Tok Aba. Tempat itu menjadi seperti sebuah mini pentas. Dia nampak adiknya berada di dalam gazebo sedang siap-siapkan dirinya

"Abang Paizo duduk sini" Rizu menyuruh Kaizo duduk di atas sebuah kerusi yang sudah tersedia di hadapan kedai Tok Aba "Pizu duduk sebelah abang Paizo"

"Apa semua ini?" tanya Kaizo

"Hah, nanti kamu akan tahu juga" muncul Tok Aba di sebelah Kaizo. Lalu lampu-lampu bola tadi di malapkan dan terus muncul Yaya di tengah-tengah hadapan mereka bertiga

"Pada suatu hari, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat kaya raya tetapi putera rajanya amat sombong, kedekut dan berlagak kepada rakyat jelatanya" Lalu Yaya terus berjalan ke tepi. Lampu-lampu bola itu terus menyinari balik. Fang sudah berada di tengah pentas dengan lakonan sombongnya kepada beberapa kawannya yang berlakon sebagai rakyat jelata. Gopal, Ying, Bella dan Zakwan berpakaian serba mewah tetapi mereka berlakon tidak suka kepada putera raja mereka iaitu Fang. Mengikut kata Gopal, watak putera raja itu memang sesuai sangat dengan Fang sebab dia pun kedekut, sombong dan berlagak macam putera raja itu

"Ini... seperti... kisah yang aku ceritakan kepada Fang waktu dia bayi lagi" bisik Kaizo

"Abang Paizo nak popcorn?" Rizu menghulurkan semangkuk popcorn kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo menolak

"Tiba-tiba sahaja, datang seekor pari-pari" Yaya teruskan bercerita dan Ratu Lily muncul sebagai pari-pari. Dia memakai sayap palsu dan terbang di sana sini seperti pari-pari. Sepatutnya watak pari-pari itu diberikan kepada Yaya tetapi disebabkan Ratu Lily muncul pagi tadi, watak itu diberikan kepada dia "Pari-pari itu menukar putera raja itu kepada makhluk yang hodoh" kata Yaya sambil melihat Fang telah memakai pakaian dan topeng hodoh untuk menjadi makhluk hodoh. Rizu tergelak sedikit melihat abang kesayangan dia berubah menjadi hodoh dan lebih menakutkan

"Kenapa kau menukar aku menjadi makhluk hodoh?" tanya Fang dengan marahnya

"Sebab hati kau penuh dengan kesombongan kau dan keangguhan kau. Sebagai balasannya, biar semua orang tahu rupa kau hodoh seperti hati kau juga" balas Ratu Lily yang sedang berterbangan di sekeliling Fang

"Selepas itu, putera raja itu menyerang bandar-bandar yang berdekatan dengan istananya. Dia musnahkan segala-galanya kerana dia mengamuk" Yaya melihat Fang musnahkan bandar cardboard dengan ganasnya sampai Rizu pun rasa takut. Dia peluk Kaizo dan menutup mukanya

"Ini hanya cerita sahaja, Rizu" kata Kaizo. Dia rasa sangat terharu melihat mereka berlakon dengan kisah yang dia reka dulu. Dia melihat Boboiboy dan Ochobot sebagai dua adik beradik tinggal di rumah usang. Dia juga melihat Fang meninggalkan selimut dan bantal untuk mereka berdua dan juga beberapa makanan. Air mata dia mengalir keluar tetapi bagaimana adiknya boleh ingat cerita itu? fikir Kaizo. Sepanjang persembahan itu, Kaizo hanya diam sahaja dan Fang boleh nampak sedikit senyuman dari abangnya. Hati Kaizo benar-benar tersentuh dengan kejutan itu dari adiknya. Babak terakhir sudah pun berakhir. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Ratu Lily dan Zakwan berkumpul di tengah taman itu sambil melihat Kaizo, Rizu dan Tok Aba memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka. Selepas itu, Fang berlari ke arah abangnya

"Macam mana persembahan tadi, ok tak? Tetapi Kaizo membalas dengan satu pelukan kepada adiknya "Abang?"

"Adik, macam mana adik tahu kisah dongeng rekaan abang?" tanya Kaizo sambil membelai. Fang lepaskan pelukannya dan dia tersenyum melihat abangnya

"Sebenarnya, adik tak tahu macam mana adik ingat tapi cerita itu sentiasa berada di pemikiran adik. Bila adik teringat balik, adik seperti dengar suara abang ceritakan kisah dongeng itu kepada adik. Jadi, tekaan adik memang betul. Abang yang ceritakan kepada adik"

"Tapi yang peliknya, abang mimpi memori abang sedang ceritakan kisah dongeng rekaan abang kepada adik masa adik masih bayi lagi" mereka berdua tergelak bersama "Abang dan adik selamanya"

"Selamanya"

"Pizu pun jadi adik kepada abang Paizo dan abang Fang selamanyaaaaaa!" muncul Rizu ditengah-tengah antara Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka bertiga tergelak lagi sekali "Alangkah indahnya kalau Pizu adik sebenar abang Paizo dan abang Fang tapi Pizu tetap bersyukur! Sebab Pizu jumpa abang yang terbaik untuk diri Pizu!" Mereka terdengar Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Ratu Lily dan Zakwan sedang nyanyikan sesuatu untuk mereka bertiga. Zakwan bermain guitar sambil bernyanyi bersama

 _The children outside all are laughing under perfect skies_  
 _The shapes and patterns in this season make me feel alive_  
 _I wanna shout it from the roof top and tell the world_

 _That, I was blind but now I see what's right in front of me!_  
 _It's a beautiful world I see, everything looks differently_  
 _It's a beautiful world I see, these moments are changing me?When I look at the sky I see the reason why I know,_  
 _When I look out from the window,_  
 _The moon and stars shine all their lights down from the heavens_  
 _I choir of angels strike a chord and lift their voices_  
 _And then we sing out,_  
 _I've been lost but now I've found what's right in front of me_

Fang hanya ucapkan terima kasih dihatinya kepada kawan-kawan dia kerana membantu dia untuk jayakan kejutan ini. Nampaknya abangnya betul-betul terharu sehingga membuatkan dia tersenyum sedikit. Itu sahaja yang dia mahu, melihat abang dia senyum. Pada masa yang sama, Lily menangis di dalam bilik dia sebab tak dapat nak sertai rancangan landak..errr.. maksud author, Fang. Entah siapa yang bagitahu dia, semua tak tahu

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! NAK PINDAH KE PULAU RINTIS!"

* * *

 **Heheheheee... semua enjoy ke dengan chapter ini? kalau tak enjoy, maaf yea T_T**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Lavender - thank you dengan idea awak untuk birthday Fang :3 rasanya, author akan guna juga nanti! but kenalah tunggu xD**

 **Azuki5991 - terima kasih kerana memahami diri author :3 author akan update bila sempat aje ok!**

 **Sofy pinkie - kisah Emmy memang macam kaizo dan pang T_T buat kerja sekolah elok-elok yea**

 **aisyah - author pun tak tahu xD author main hentam sahaja... kaizo tu kaya luar biasa xD alien paling famous dekat galaxy.. heheheee**

 **Taufania - thank you! teruskan membaca fanfic author!**

 **Fangcool - terima kasih kerana sentiasa setia dengan fanfic ini :D**

 **AN - Itu hanya imaginasi author untuk Fang merapu xD hehehee..**

 **Afiq - Emmy tu tua setahun daripada Rizu.. umur Emmy ialah 11 tahun! kecik-kecik sudah genius~**

 **miss blank - Lahap belajar dekat internet kot? hehehee.. author sihat sahaja, miss blank! thanks for asking**

 **mister mimpi - actually.. author selalu imagine mister mimpi dan cik mimpi seperti Kaizo and Fang xD tak tahu kenapa.. tapi selalu macam tu :3 ala, senang aje nak bagi cik mimpi baca novel.. tanya dia, genre apa dia suka baca? kalau genre cinta tu... errr..no komen xD kalau tak menjadi juga.. no komen jugak xD ahakzz! author Lynz akan sentiasa melayan adik mister mimpi iaitu cik mimpi xD macam kaizo juga, adik dia tak betul pun dia tetap sayangkan adik dia.. tapi semua adik beradik mcm tu juga xD hahahahaaaaa~**

 **jumpa lagi semua! author update hari jumaat ok!**

 **Lagu dekat atas tu ialah A beautiful World by Tim Myers (lagu dia best!)**

 **-Sayonara-**


	24. Pin Emosi

**Welcome back my dear readers! Sepatutnya esok akan author update tapi terpaksa menukar jadual**

 **So author update hari ini dan esok no update.. but tak sure hari ahad ada update ke tak xD just wait and see ajelah**

 **Thank you semua kerana sentiasa memberikan review! terima kasih banyak-banyak! author sangat-sangat terharu! teruskan dengan sokongan mu kepada author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pin Emosi

"WOI! YANG KAU PERGI KACAU AKU PAGI-PAGI NI APAHAL?!"

"Ala landak.. Lily cuma nak minta bantuan daripada kau aje.. boleh kan kan kan kan kan" Lily berkelip-kelip mata sambil melihat Fang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi masin dia. Hari ini Kaizo telah sediakan mee goreng masin dan Fang terpaksa makan kerana tidak mahu membuat abangnya marah. Lily pun terpaksa makan sekali kerana Kaizo telah mengugut dia, jikalau Lily tidak makan mee goreng itu. Latihan tempur selama sebulan dia akan kena. Jadi Lily terpaksa menelan juga mee goreng masin itu tetapi selebihnya, dia letak di dalam pinggan Fang

"WOIIIII!"

"Ala, abang kau yang buat khas untuk kau. Jadi, kau kenalah makan banyak-banyak sikit" Lily tersenyum lebar kepada Fang yang bermasam muka itu. Bibir Fang bergerak-gerak untuk memarahi Lily dan hati dia sudah pun mengeluarkan kata-kata kesat khas untuk Lily tetapi dia menahan kemarahan dia. Dia biarkan sahaja kepala dia menjadi tak betul kerana terlampau lama sangat dia menahan kemarahan dia "Landak oh landak, kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok aje" Fang terus sambung mee goreng itu. Dia menambah lagi mee goreng masin abangnya dan lalu dia habis semangkuk besar mee goreng masin itu. Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat Fang habiskan kesemua mee tersebut

"Dasyat.. macam mana kau boleh tahan mee masin ni?"

"Aku hanya bayangkan abang aku dengan muka ngeri dia, cuba untuk menghukum aku kalau tak habis makan mee masin ni. Kalau tak habis, mesti dia akan kenakan aku hukuman latihan tempur dia tu"

"Ohhhhh! Lily pun nak cubalah lain kali. Lily bayangkan abang Kaizo tiap-tiap hari bagi pedang tenaga setiap kali time exam! Mesti muka ngeri dia akan muncul kalau jawab salah" Lily terus baringkan kepala dia diatas meja. Dia pejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia menjerit "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan Lily sungguh nyaring sehingga pecah susu gelas Fang. Habis berkecai gelas itu dan meja itu penuh dengan tumpahan susu

"WOI! Senyaplah!" Fang terus mengambil sehelai kain buruk dan juga beg plastik

"Heeheheee.. maaf landak"

"Nah! Kau bersih balik sebab kau yang buat tadi" Lily mula buat muka sedih kepada Fang. Mata dia mula berkaca dan muncung mulanya makin lama makin muncung. Fang abaikan sahaja. Selepas tidak berjaya, Lily buat muka anak kucing, muka kasihan. Fang mula memandang ke tempat lain sambil tangan dia menghulurkan kain buruk dan plastik kepada Lily "Ala landak... pweettyyyyyy pleaseeeeeee!"

"Nope.." Fang pandang ke tempat lain sebab dia tidak mahu termakan dengan muka sedih merayu Lily sehinggalah Lily terpaksa mengalah

"Yelahh... Lily bersihkanlah tapi landak kena tolong Lily lepas ni"

"Tolong apa?" tanya Fang

"Hari tu korang buat persembahan untuk abang Kaizo tapi tak ajak Lily. Lepas tu korang pergi ajak si ratu pontianak ratu gila ratu tak guna yang suka merampas Boboiboy daripada diri ku!" Lily panjat keatas kerusi meja makan sambil bercekak pinggang "LILY TAK KAN MENGALAH DENGAN RATU LILY! LILY AKAN KALAHKAN DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN KUASA TERBARU LILY IAITU KUASA SUPER SONIC! KUASA UNTUK PECAHKAN GEGENDANG TELINGA DIA!"

"Err... bukan dia dah mati ke?"

"Ha ah, betul juga. KITA GUNA CARA LAIN PULAK! LILY AKAN PASANG PERANGKAP HANTU! DAN LILY TIDAK AKAN LEPASKAN DIA DARI SITU! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Tanpa disedari oleh Lily, Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur sambil mengusap-usap badan Pikachu. Dengan muka tembok, dia perhatikan Lily sedang ketawa berdiri di atas kerusi "LILY ADALAH SUPER LILYYYYY!"

"Super Lily konon" kata Kaizo "Pikachu jangan ikut perangai si itik pelik ni. Nanti Pikachu terkena jangkitan virus kerepek pisang dia, sebab itu anak itik nama Lily tu aku pergi letak tempat yang lebih jauh daripada kau. Takut anak itik tu pun ada virus kerepek pisang jugak. Pang, bawak turun kawan kau ni dan keluar dari rumah ni"

"Errrr.. baik abang" kata Fang. Dia mengambil mop dan lalu dia pergi mengelap muka Lily dengan mop

"UWAAAAA! APASAL MOP MUKA LILY! EH?! abang Kaizo bila ada dekat sini?" Kaizo memandang Lily dengan begitu lama sekali. Anak mata dia melihat Lily dari atas sehingga ke bawah kerusi. Lily faham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaizo tadi. Dia tersengih dan turun dari kerusi tersebut "Maafkan Lily.. Lily lap lap meja ni" Dia mengelap meja itu sambil tersengih lagi kepada Kaizo "Lily akan bersihkan meja ni, buang kaca-kaca sekali.. lepas tu abang Kaizo boleh halau Lily keluar"

"Cepat sikit bersihkan, boleh aku halau kau keluar" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi memerhatikan Lily bersihkan meja itu dengan begitu pantas sekali. Kaca-kaca gelas itu telah dimasukkan ke dalam beg plastik dan terus dia buang ke dalam tong sampah

"SIAP!" kata Lily sambil memberikan tabik kepada Kaizo

"Bagus" Kaizo letakkan Pikachu di atas kerusi "PEDANG TENAGAAAA!" Lily dan Fang lari keluar dari dapur. Kaizo mengejar mereka berdua keluar dari rumah tersebut. Fang dan Lily lari lintang pukang sampai ke kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo menyimpan pedang tenaga dia dengan perasaan puas hati "Akhirnya... ketenangan" bisik Kaizo sambil menghirup udara segar pada pagi itu

* * *

"Adeh, penat betul berlari. Selamatlah abang kau tak kejar kita orang sampai ke sini" Lily terdampar di depan kedai Tok Aba sambil tercungap-cungapnya

"Itu pun nak penat. Aku sudah biasa kena kejar dengan abang aku tu. Boleh dikatakan apabila aku buat hal dengan dia atau aku cari masalah dengan orang lain" Fang terus tinggalkan Lily keseorangan di situ. Dia masih lagi terdampar di rumput kehijaun. Dia sebenarnya tak dengar apa yang Fang katakan tadi sebab dia sudah mula berangan yang dia dan Boboiboy berterbangan di langit sambil berpegang tangan, dengan gelak ketawa sampai buatkan orang lain cemburu

"Indahnya langit pada hari ini"

Fang duduk disebelah Rizu dengan perasaan pelik dia. Rizu sedang membelek-belek sebuah pin baju yang berwarna merah "Kenapa Rizu? Ada sesuatu tak kena ke?"

"ABANGGGG FANGGG!" Rizu baru sedar dengan kehadiran abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang nak tahu, pin ni kakak Emmy yang buat!"

"Apa pin tu boleh buat?" tanya Fang. Rizu tidak memberitahu apa fungsinya, dia terus lekatkan pin itu di lengan baju Boboiboy yang sedang membuat air hot chocolate, berhampiran dengan Rizu. Boboiboy tidak sedar dengan pin tersebut "Lepas tu? apa akan terjadi?" tanya Fang lagi

"Kita lihat dan tengok sahaja!" Rizu tersenyum sambil melihat Boboiboy membuat air hot chocolate. Lily sudah tersedar dari mengelamun dia, terus dia duduk di tepi Rizu

"BOBOIBOYYYY! KEKASIH HATI KU!" Menjerit Lily sehingga air hot chocolate itu tertumpah dan terkena jaket oren Boboiboy "Alamak! Lily mintak maaf! Lily tak sengaja"

"TAK SENGAJA KAU CAKAP! Yang kau pergi menjerit kenapa? Tengok, habis jaket aku kena hot chocolate. Isk! Kau ni memang suka sangat cari pasal. Cubalah duduk dediam" marah Boboiboy kepada Lily. Fang menggosok kedua belah matanya, dia tidak percaya kawan baik dia memarahi peminat setia dia dengan begitu garang sekali. Rizu hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum. Sebutir air mata yang jernih, mengalir di tepi pipi Lily dan terus ke meja kaunter

"Boboiboy... marah Lily?" kata Lily dengan nada perlahannya

"Mestilah marah! Cubalah kalau kau tak menjerit macam orang gila, sudah tentu aku tak marah. Betul tak?"

"Betul" Lily menunduk kepalanya sambil bermain tangannya sendiri. Lalu matanya melirik kearah Fang. Wajah dia yang muram terus menjadi wajah tidak puas hati "INI MESTI LANDAK PUNYA KERJA!" Lily terus mengoyang-goyangkan badan Fang "LANDAKK! BASMIKAN VIRUS LANDAK CEPATT!"

"Kakak Lily jangan marah abang Fang. Ini sebab pin merah tu" Rizu mengambil balik pin itu. Boboiboy terus tersedar

"Eh, alamak! Lily, maafkan aku sebab marah kau tadi. Aku cuma terkejut sahaja dengan jeritan kau" Muka Lily terus bersinar-sinar. Senyuman Lily boleh nampak ke hujung gigi "Lily?"

"Boboiboy ku sudah pulih! BOBOIBOY KU SUDAH PULIHHHHHH!" Lily melompat-lompat, berlari-lari di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba "BOBOIBOY KU TIDAK TERKENA VIRUS LANDAK LAGI!"

"Macam mana aku boleh marah-marah tadi?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa hairan dengan sikap dia tadi "Tak kan aku terkena virus landak pulak?" Fang merenung maut ke arah kawan baik dia "Hehehehe.. aku bergurau aje"

"Abang Boboiboy tak terkena virus landak. Pizu cuma letak pin ni tadi dekat baju abang Boboiboy"

"Pin?" Rizu tunjukkan pin berwarna merah kepada Boboiboy "Pin apa tu Rizu?"

"Pin kakak Emmy yang buat semalam" kat Rizu. Boboiboy mengambil pin itu dari tangan Rizu dan lalu melihat pin sekecil kacang tanah itu "Semalam Pizu tengok movie Inside Out dengan kakak Emmy. Lepas tu kakak Emmy dapat satu idea. Terus dia buat pin kecik tu tapi Pizu lupa pulak nak pulangkan pin merah tu. Kejap lagi kakak Emmy akan datang ke sini dengan pin-pin yang lain. Pin merah tu boleh buat orang ada sikap marah macam abang Fang. Sebab itu abang Boboiboy marah-marah kakak Lily tadi"

"Wuuuuu! Pin serba guna tapi kalau letak dekat landak, mesti berganda-ganda kemarahan dia. Mesti lagi dasyat dan sungguh menakutkan. Mesti lagi dasyat daripada abang dia!"

"Kau nak tengok aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal ke?" Lily angguk kepada Fang "Cheh, suka pulak kau yea"

"Mestilah suka! Kalau landak mengamuk, mesti dasyat.. macam abang kau tu"

"Hmm... yelah" Fang menoleh sedikit dan ternampak Emmy berjalan bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Emmy sedang memegang sebuah kotak sederhana. Fang dapat rasakan, itu adalah pin yang telah disebutkan oleh Rizu tadi

"KAKAK EMMY DAH SAMPAI!"

"RIZUUUU!" Emmy memanggil nama Rizu dengan gembiranya. Rizu melambai-lambai Emmy bersama dengan Lily "Akak ada bawa semua pin yang akak cipta semalam tapi ada satu pin tambahan" Emmy letak kotak tersebut di atas meja kaunter Tok Aba dan lalu membukanya. Mereka semua duduk depan untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Ada lima pin berlainan warna iaitu purple, biru, hijau, kuning dan pink. Rizu letakkan pin merah di sebelah pin berwarna pink

"Korang nak cuba tak pin emosi ni?" tanya Emmy. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berundur kebelakang sambil gelengkan kepala "Kenapa?"

"Sebab kita orang pernah terkena dulu, sebab itu dia orang tak kena balik" Fang mengangkat pin biru itu "Kalau warna biru ni, mesti sebab sedihkan"

"Betul tu abang Fely!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang apabila Emmy masih lagi memanggil dia Fely "Abang Fely nak guna pin tu dekat siapa?"

"Abang aku lah"

"Dey, yang kau ni suka sangat kena kejar dengan abang kau apasal? Bila nak insaf?"

"Jangan ditanya Gopal. Orang sudah nasihatkan dia banyak kali, masih lagi nak buat" kata Yaya sambil mengambil pin pink itu "Pin ini pula untuk emosi apa?"

"Emosi cinta" jawab Emmy. Mata Fang dan Lily bersinar-sinar melihat pin cinta itu. Tangan Lily makin dekat dengan tangan Yaya dan lalu Fang menepuk tangannya

"Apasal landak tepuk tangan Lily?"

"Sebab kau nak ambil pin tu" Fang merampas pin berwarna pink itu dari tangan Yaya. Yaya rasa geram pula dengan Fang sebab merampas pin itu dengan sesuka hati sahaja "Dan lagi satu sebab adalah aku nak gunakan dekat abang aku juga"

"Hmmm... kawan aku sudah kemaruk rupanya" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan "Kemaruk nak kena kejar dengan abang dia atau kemaruk nak tengok abang dia bercinta"

"Biarkan ajelah dia" kata Ying sambil melihat Fang tergelak sinis di situ "Kita tengok dan lihat sahaja si rambut cacak ni kena kejar nanti. Mesti seronokkan"

"Suka pula kau tengok aku kena kejar" Fang bermasam muka dengan Ying "Sudahlah, aku balik dulu. Aku nak cuba kedua pin ni dekat abang aku! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"ABANG FANG! TENGOK SANA!" Fang terus melihat kearah Rizu sedang tunjukkan itu. Rizu mengambil pin pink itu di tangan Fang dan lalu lekatkan pin itu di baju abang kesayangan "Hehehee.. abang Fang kena tipu!"

"Cheh, tak gu-" Tiba-tiba mata Fang berubah. Mereka seperti nampak bentuk hati di kedua belah matanya "Oh kekasih ku, sudikah menerima diri ku ini"

"Errr.. kau cakap dengan siapa, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Donut lobak merah aku lah" Fang abaikan sahaja gelakan yang dia terima dari rakan-rakannya "Aku perlu pergi ke bandar untuk melihat kekasih donut ku!"

"Landak landak... donut tu bukannya manusia"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Lily. Biarkan dia bercinta dengan donut lobak merah dia, asalkan dia bahagia"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" kata Lily sambil angguk

"Heheheee... abang Fang lawaklah. Suka pula Pizu tengok" Tanda membuang masa, Rizu terus menanggalkan pin itu dari baju Fang "Abang Fang ok?" Mata Fang kembali normal dan lalu mata dia terkebil-kebil. Fang melihat kawan-kawannya masih gelakan dirinya itu

"SUKA HATI AKULAH KALAU AKU NAK BERCINTA DENGAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH! SIBUK APASAL?"

"Suka hati kaulah Fang, tiada siapa nak halang pun" kata Yaya

"Nanti abang Fely pulangkan kedua pin tu yea"

"NAMA AKU FANG LAHHHH! FANG FANG FANG FANGGGG!" Fang terus berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Mereka boleh nampak aura-aura kegelapan Fang sudah mulai keluar. Rizu turun dari bangku kedai Tok Aba dan terus mengikut Fang

"ABANG FANGGG! TUNGGU!" menjerit Rizu

"Kenapa Emmy suka panggil Fang, abang Fely?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab Emmy ni mudah lupa nama orang kecuali Rizu sebab dia comel seperti anak penguin" Emmy tersengih melihat mereka semua "Maaf yea kalau Emmy selalu lupa kamu semua"

"Tak perlu minta maaf sebab kak Lily suka tengok si landak bad mood... heheheeee" Lily mula terfikir, apa akan terjadi dengan Kaizo, apabila Fang lekatkan pin biru ataupun pin pink dekat diri Kaizo nanti? "Mesti seronok ditonton ni" Dia tergelak seorang diri

"Hmmm.. sorang lagi nak kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo"

"Memang sesuai betul dia orang berdua tu yea" Mata Lily melirik ke arah Gopal. Dia terus memandang mata Gopal dengan lebih dekat "Janganlah pandang aku macam tu"

"Lily tak sesuai dengan landak ok. LILY HANYA-" Emmy lekatkan pin berwarna purple dekat Lily "LILY TAK NAK TERKENA KUMAN LANDAKKK! BASMIKAN KUMAN LANDAKKKKK! LILY TAKUT NANTI LILY JADI LANDAKKK!" Lily terus berlari ke rumah Bella tetapi dia berhenti di tengah jalan sebab takut jatuh. Dia pandang ke kiri, ke kanan, belakang dan juga atas, dia takut kalau ada object-object yang merbahaya yang akan terkena dia nanti. Lily terus menjadi seseorang yang ketakutan dan lebih berhati-hati. Jadi dia berjalan secara perlahan dan berhati-hati sepanjang perjalanan dia ke rumah Bella

* * *

"Abang Fang betul ke nak lekatkan pin tu dekat abang Paizo?"

"Ha ah, sebab abang nak tengok abang Kaizo dengan perasaan sedih. Mesti nampak lucu kan kan kan kan" kata Fang sambil berjalan dengan gembiranya. Hati dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat abang dia menangis-nangis kesedihan sepanjang hari dan dia akan rakamkan detik-detik manis itu "Heheheheee... mesti Rizu akan tergelak nanti"

"Hehehee.. tapi tak baiklah buat begitu dekat abang Paizo"

"Ala, Rizu jangan risaulah. Bukan benda buruk pun pin emosi ni" Fang mengusap-gusap kepala Rizu yang berada di sebelah dia "Lagipun, abang Kaizo perlukan juga masa untuk bersuka ria. Tak nak lah dia asyik dengan muka tembok, muka serius, muka tiada perasaan, muka macam nak makan orang. Kalau pin emosi tak buat dia gelak ketawa.. abang terima sahajalah nasib abang"

"Abang Fang memang ambil berat tentang abang Paizo yea"

"Mestilah, abang Kaizo yang selalu menjaga abang dari kecik sampai sekarang" Lalu Rizu memeluk tangan Fang "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Saja tapi Pizu seronok sangat dapat berkenalan dengan abang Paizo dulu-dulu. Pizu rasa macam Pizu ada dua abang, iaitu abang Paizo dan abang Fang!"

"Tapi dulu abang selalu cemburu dengan Rizu sebab Rizu selalu bermanja-manja dengan abang Kaizo tapi lama-lama... abang Fang terima sahaja dan sedikit demi sedikit, abang Fang tak rasa cemburu dah" Fang tersenyum selepas itu "Lagipun abang terfikir, buat apa abang nak cemburu. Abang tahu yang Rizu tak kan rampas abang Kaizo dari abang Fang"

"Betul tu! tapi kalau kakak Lynna.. kadang-kadang Pizu anggap dia sebagai ibu Pizu, kadang-kadang Pizu anggap dia sebagai kakak Pizu sendiri. Kakak Lynna kalau sudah ada anak, mesti dia akan menjadi ibu yang terbaik!" Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan sambil terfikirkan Lynna bersama dengan seorang ataupun dua orang anak "Dan Pizu akan membalas jasa kakak Lynna dengan menjaga anak-anak kakak Lynna!"

"Hehehee.. Rizu makin lama makin comel pulak"

"Mestilah! Pizu sentiasa comel tapi Pizu tak nak orang ingat Pizu ni syok sendiri"

"Tiada siapa akan fikir begitu" Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada Rizu. Mereka sudah pun sampai di hadapan rumah terbiar yang tidak lagi terbiar. Rumah itu semakin hari, semakin ceria dengan adanya dua beradik yang suka bergaduh tetapi tetap mesra. Faye sudah mula duduk di situ juga tapi kadang-kadang dia pergi ke rumah Bella sebab tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan atau jerit-jeritan dari dua sepupunya. Fang membuka pintu pagar rumah itu dan menyuruh Rizu masuk terlebih dahulu

"Terima kasih abang Fang!"

"Sama-sama" Rizu menunggu Fang masuk ke dalam kawasan halaman rumah. Fang menutup pintu pagar itu tetapi tiba-tiba sahaja ada orang sedang menghalang dia menutup pintu pagar itu "Eh.. apa kau buat dekat sini?" Fang terkejut dengan kehadiran kawan baiknya iaitu Boboiboy

"Aku nak kau pulangkan pin pink tu lah. Janganlah kau pakaikan dekat abang kau pulak"

"Isk kau ni. Tak habis-habis nak sibuk dengan hal aku" Fang mengambil tangan Rizu dan terus berjalan ke pintu rumah "Kalau kau satu hari tak sibuk dalam urusan aku tak boleh ke?"

"Aku buat begini sebab aku nak nasihatkan kau sahaja. Kau tu kawan baik aku, jadi aku kenalah ingat-ingatkan kau. Hari itu, kau sudah pun buat abang kau terharu. Tak pasal-pasal kau nak pergi kenakan dia lepas tu" Fang terus tersedar dengan perbuatan dia itu. Dia teringat balik persembahan dia buat khas untuk abangnya. Persembahan membuat abang dia menangis, bukan kerana sedih tetapi kerana hati dia tersentuh. Hari itu juga dia suka dengan senyuman abang dia dan gelakan abangnya. Dia nampak abangnya begitu tenang sekali pada hari itu. Lalu dia terduduk di tangga hadapan rumah

"Hmm.. apa yang kau katakan, memang betul tapi aku ni... memang suka sangat cari nahas dengan abang aku" Lalu Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang

"Sudahlah tu Fang. Kau hentikan ajelah dengan kerja gila kau ni"

"Betul tu abang Fang! Pizu pun tak naklah abang Paizo seksakan abang Fang nanti"

"Yelah.. aku tak buat nakal lah" Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis dan lekatkan pin pink di baju Boboiboy. Mata hitam Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna pink, Fang tergelak sedikit dan Rizu rasa pelik melihat Boboiboy "Apa kau rasa sekarang ni, Boboiboy?"

"Aku? Aku rasa... AKU PERLU PERGI MENCARI KEKASIH HATI KU! Tetapi siapa?" Secara tidak langsung, Boboiboy terus berdiri dengan perasaan tidak mudah mengalah "Takpe, aku akan pergi mencari kekasih hati ku sehingga nafas ku yang terakhir! TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN DATANG WAHAI KEKASIH SEJATI HATI KU!"

"Kenapa abang Fang letak pin tu dekat abang Boboiboy?"

"Sebab abang nak pergi kenakan abang Kaizo dengan pin biru ni tapi Rizu jangan tanggalkan tau nanti" Fang tersenyum sinis melihat pin biru berada di tangannya. Dia ketawa kecil "

"APA KENA DENGAN KAU NI?" Muncul Kaizo di belakang adiknya. Fang dan Rizu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tetapi senyuman Fang adalah senyuman nakal dia. Kaizo dapat rasakan adik dia sedang merancangkan sesuatu yang nakal terhadap dirinya. Dia sudah dapat meneka dengan setiap senyuman adiknya "Kau nak buat sesuatu yang nakal ke? KAU NAK BUAT HAL LAGI KE?"

"Errr.. mana ada, adik hanya berborak dengan Rizu sahaja. Betul tak Rizu?"

"Betul tu abang Fang. Kita orang berborak tadi, kita orang berborak pasal pi-" terus Fang memotong percakapan Rizu sebelum Rizu memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia memeluk kaki abangnya dan buat aksi manja dekat kaki abangnya

"Oh abang ku, abang tidak percaya ke dengan adik? Adik kan baru sahaja buat abang terharu hari itu, tak kan adik nak kenakan abang pula. Kan tak baik tu"

"Hmmm... apa-apa ajelah kau ni" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang memberikan wajah anak kucing kepada diri dia "Ingat comel lah tu. Sudah, masuk ke dalam" Fang melepaskan kaki abangnya. Kaizo masuk balik ke dalam rumah tanpa memeriksa di luar kerana Fang dan Rizu perasaan dengan kehadiran Lily. Dia berada di luar pintu pagar rumah sambil mengintai-intai. Dia menggigil apabila nampak Kaizo sebentar tadi

"WOI! KAU NAK MASUK KE TAK NAK?" jerit Fang kepada Lily

"Tak nak" balas Lily dengan suara pelahan dia "LILY TAKUT NAK MASUK SEBAB TAKUT ADA VIRUS LANDAK DAN ITIK BERJANGKIT DENGAN LILY NANTI! LILY TAKUTTTTT!" Terus Lily berlari lintang pukang. Fang dan Rizu memandang satu sama lain sebab rasa pelik dengan tingkah laku Lily

"Tetapi apa nak di peliknya, dia kan memang sudah pelik"

"Betul tu abang Fang!"

"Jom masuk" Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Rizu. Mata dia hinggap ke atas diri abangnya yang sedang bersenam di tepi ruang tamu. Sebentar lagi, Kaizo akan pergi berjogging di taman Pulau Rintis, berserta dengan senaman sekali. Fang berjalan ke arah belakang abangnya

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik cuma nak..." Fang terus lekatkan pin biru itu di belakang baju abangnya "Adik cuma nak ucapkan selamat maju jaya!"

"Kau ni-" Kaizo mula rasa pelik dengan emosi dia. Dia seperti rasa dia mahu menangis dan pemikiran dia asyik berfikirkan tentang kesedihan yang melampau. Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan terus memeluk adiknya "Adik ku jangan sedih. Abang ada dekat sini" Fang boleh mendengar tangisan abangnya "Abang dari dulu sehingga sekarang, tidak putus-putus menjaga adik. Adik jangan sesekali tinggalkan abang, abang tak nak keseorangan"

"Abang Paizo ok ke?"

"Abang ok sahaja, Rizu. Cuma abang takut..." dia menangis seketika "Cuma abang... abang... abang... TAK NAK KEHILANGAN ADIK ABANG YANG TAK GUNA NII! UWAAAAA!" Fang belai belakang abang dia sambil menahan ketawa

"Apa kata abang pergi duduk. Adik buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang, abang nak tak?" Kaizo lepaskan adiknya. Mata abang dia penuh dengan air mata, siap air di hidung meleleh keluar "Ini betul-betul sedih ni" bisik Fang

"Boleh adik ku... tapi... sup adik buat sentiasa sedap.. abang buat, sentiasa masin.. uwaaaaaa!" Fang ketawa kecil

"Abang pergi tengok movie, Rizu temankan abang ok"

"Jom abang Paizo" Rizu menarik tangan Kaizo untuk pergi duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Fang pula masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sediakan sup lobak merah. Dia terdengar percakapan Rizu di luar dapur "Abang Paizo nak tengok movie apa?"

"Movie sedih... ada tak movie sedih?"

"Errr.. kita tengok movie tak sedihlah. Kasihan abang Paizo sedih macam ni. Kita tengok movie happy happy ok"

"Ok tapi abang tak gerenti abang akan ceria macam dalam movie tu.. uwaaaa!"

Fang ketawa kecil di dalam dapur. Dia rasa lucu melihat abangnya begitu. Selama ini abang dia sentiasa serius dan sentiasa dengan suara garang dia. Hari ini dalam sejarah hidup dia, dia dapat melihat abang dia tidak henti-henti menangis kerana kesedihan "Hehehehe... nanti-nanti lah aku tanggalkan pin tu" Lalu hologram Gopal muncul di jam kuasanya

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Dey, baik kau datang ke sini cepat"

"Apasal pulak?"

"Kau datang aje lah dekat bandar ni. Boboiboy tengah mengurat sepupu kau"

"SEPUPU AKU JUGA YANG DIA NAKKKKK! LARIAN BAYANGGGG!" Fang memecut sepantas kilat untuk ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Kaizo nampak adiknya berlari begitu pantas dan terus menangis di atas sofa

"Kenapa adik tinggalkan abang? Rizu jangan tinggalkan abang Kaizo yea" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala

* * *

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying tidak sangka kawan baik mereka dengan begitu berani sekali, mengurat sepupu Fang iaitu Faye. Mulut mereka tergaman melihat kelakuan Boboiboy yang begitu romantik. Wajah dia terukir dengan senyuman yang menggodakan itu. Senyuman itu membuat Faye tergelak malu, muka dia merah padan dan dia seperti mahu menjerit tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa bersalah pula dengan kawan baik dia iaitu Lily. Lily adalah seorang peminat Boboiboy dan juga seseorang yang sudah jatuh hati dengan Boboiboy

"Wahai cik cantik manis, pesanlah makanan sebanyak mana yang kau mahu. Aku akan membayar kesemuanya" kata Boboiboy kepada Faye. Suara dia memang penuh romantik sekali. Mereka sekarang ini duduk luar sebuah cafe yang sangat popular untuk berdating. Boboiboy yang membawa Faye ke situ. Dia siap berikan sekuntum bunga merah kepada Faye

"Betul ke Boboiboy?" tanya Faye

"Betul, ikhlas dari hati ku ini. Kau makanlah sebanyak mana pun, jadi gemuk pun takpe.. aku terima seadanya kau, wahai Faye ku yang cantik"

"Hehehee.. malulah Faye macam ni tapi nanti mesti hati Lily akan terluka" Faye menutup mukanya kerana terlampau malu sangat dengan godaan Boboiboy tadi

"Jangan risau, aku akan beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya dan aku akan memujuk dia"

"Rasa nak muntah adalah" kata Gopal. Yaya dan Ying angguk sahaja "Bila si panas baran tu nak sampai?"

"Aku dah sampai pun" Fang muncul bersama dengan Bella "WEI BOBOIBOY! JANGAN HARAP KAU NAK MENGURAT SEPUPU AKUU! KAU MENGURAT SI MINAH PERASAN NI!" Fang mengheret Faye keluar dari kerusi dan terus dia pergi gantikan tempat Faye dengan Bella

"Tak kisahlah kalau aku tak dapat mengurat sepupu kau tapi asalkan aku jumpa cinta sejati ku" Boboiboy memandang Bella dengan senyuman goda dia lagi "Hai Bella"

"Err... kejap yea" Bella terus pergi ke Fang "Wei, yang kau suruh aku ikut kau tadi sebab kau nak aku kena mengurat dengan Boboiboy ke?"

"Yelah, kau pergi ajelah bercinta dengan si dia tu"

"Betul kata Fang, aku akan terima cinta kau kalau Fang tidak menerima cinta ikhlas kau, wahai Bella" Bella melihat ketepi dan terkejut dengan Boboiboy muncul dengan sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya "Aku berikan mawar ini sebagai tanda cinta ku pada mu"

"Rasa geli lah pulak" bisik Fang

"Heheheee... romantik juga si Boboiboy ni" kata Bella yang rasa sedikit suka tetapi hati dia tetap menyukai si panas baran iaitu Fang "Tapi Boboiboy.. hati aku sudah pun di miliki oleh seseorang" Fang rasa nak muntah pula

"Tapi kalau hati itu tidak diterima macam mana? Aku sanggup menjadi pengganti dia" Fang ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi drama cinta di depan matanya. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit, mereka ketawa juga kerana tidak dapat menahan lucu dengan drama lawak cinta itu "Terimalah diri aku, Bella" Boboiboy menghulurkan tangan kanannya

"Errr..." Bella tidak tahu untuk berkata apa. Dia hanya tersengih sambil melihat Boboiboy sedang menunggu jawapan dari dirinya "Aku... aku..."

"BELLA!" Terkejut Bella apabila terdengar suara abangnya iaitu Aidan "Kecik-kecik dah pandai nak bercinta pula! Kau tu baru form 1, belum lagi form 2 ataupun form 5.. lepas tu nak main kayu tiga pulak yeaa... yang si Fang tu kau nak, si kawan baik dia pun kau nak juga.. abang tak ajar kau macam tu!"

"Mana ada, adik mana ada main kayu tiga"

"Jangan nak bagi alasan. Sekarang ikut abang balik" Bella dengan rela hati, ikut sahaja abang dia balik. Hati rasa suka sebab dapat menggelakkan diri daripada jawab soalan Boboiboy tetapi muka dia berpura-pura buat muka sedih "Sampai rumah nanti, abang nak bagi kau ceramah" Bella menolak kerusi roda abangnya, sambil itu, dia terpaksa menahan telinganya kerana abang dia sedang berleter

"Heheheee.. padan muka kau" Fang tersenyum sinis tanda puas hati

"Oh kekasih ku... cinta kita dihalang rupanya tapi takpe.. Faye akan kembali ke diri ku-" Fang menolak muka Boboiboy supaya dia tidak datang dekat kepada Faye

"Aku balik dulu yea" Faye terus larikan diri untuk selamatkan diri daripada menjadi mangsa romantik Boboiboy

"Wei Boboiboy, baik kau ambik si pelik ni" Fang muncul dengan Lily yang sedang ketakutan itu "Dia kan ada hati dekat kau"

"Be-betul tu... tapi.. sini takde benda bahayakan?" Lily melihat kiri, melihat kanan, takut ada sesuatu yang boleh mengancam nyawa dia

"Jangan risau kekasih ku. Aku Boboiboy akan menjaga keselamatan Lily" Boboiboy mengambil tangan Lily dan membawa dia duduk di cafe itu. Fang rasa puas hati tetapi kepala dia di tepuk oleh Yaya dan Ying

"Wei, kau kenapa hah? Sesuka hati sahaja letak pin pink itu dekat badan Boboiboy"

"Janganlah marah aku Ying, aku letak dekat dia pun sebab ada sebabnya"

"Apa sebabnya?" Fang tersengih sahaja kepada Yaya "Jawablah, janganlah nak tersengih sahaja"

"Hmmm.. sebab dia kacau aku tadi. Dia nak halang aku kenakan abang aku! Jadi aku lekatkanlah pin cinta tu dekat Boboiboy supaya dia jangan ganggu dengan rancangan aku lagi"

"Oh! Kawan apa kau ni.. masa kau memerlukan pertolongan, kita orang tolong tapi masa dia nak tolong kau daripada buat nakal, kau menolak dan buat macam-macam dekat Boboiboy. Kau nak kena ceramah dengan aku ke?" Fang takut pula melihat muka marah Yaya "SIAP KAU NANTI!"

"Hehehee.. janganlah marah. Aku pergi tanggalkan pin tu sekarang juga" Fang tersengih lagi. Mata Yaya memerhatikan Fang sambil bercekak pinggang. Ying dan Gopal ketawa sedikit melihat Fang ketakutan dengan ketegasan Yaya

"Hehehee... baru dia tahu betapa takutnya si Yaya tu" kata Gopal. Fang merenung tajam ke arah Gopal

"Nahas dia nanti" bisik Fang. Lalu dia pergi ke arah meja Boboiboy dan Lily

"Be-betul ke Boboiboy terima, Lily?" tanya Lily dengan suara ketakutan dia. Lalu Boboiboy memegang kedua belah tangan Lily dan lalu dia berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Lily "Lily cuma takut nanti ada peminat pergi tangkap Lily dan belasah Lily. Lily tak naklah dia orang bertindak ganas nanti"

"Jangan risau kekasih hati ku, pecahan Boboiboy akan melindungi Lily sepanjang hari"

"Dan aku rasa nak muntah tengok drama ni" Fang terus cabut pin pink dan pin hijau dari Boboiboy dan Lily. Dia terus simpan kedua pin itu di dalam poket seluarnya. Mata Boboiboy dan Lily terkebil-kebil sambil memandang satu sama lain. Boboiboy melihat tangannya masih lagi memegang erat tangan Lily dan lalu dia lepaskan. Muka dia berubah menjadi marah tapi bukan dekat Lily, dia marah sebab kenakalan Fang

"FANGGGGGGGGGGGG! JAGA KAU NANTI!"

"Hehehee.. aku lari dulu!" Fang terus larikan diri

"MANA KAU NAK LARII! BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh iaitu Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar "KEJAR DIA!" kata Gempa kepada pecahan dia yang lain

"Oh Boboiboy ku, belasahlah si landak tu puas-puas" Lily rasa terharu pula

"Kan dah kena.. siapa suruh buat nakal lagi" Gopal tergelak sekuat hati dekat situ "BELASAH DIA PUAS-PUAS BOBOIBOY!"

"Hmmm... lepas ni mesti kena kejar dengan abang dia pulak" Gopal dan Ying angguk tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya. Memang teruk Fang kena dan Lily rasa, rancangan dia tidak perlu diteruskan sebab dia gembira melihat Fang kena belasah dengan pecahan Boboiboy

* * *

Faye membuka pintu rumah dan terdengar suara tangisan abang sepupunya. Dia juga nampak Rizu cuba memujuk Kaizo supaya jangan sedih-sedih "Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo, Rizu?" Di atas sofa itu penuh dengan tisu-tisu yang telah digunakan oleh Kaizo. Semua kotak tisu, semuanya sudah habis digunakan. Sekarang baju Rizu yang jadi mangsa

"Abang Paizo sedih sangat tu movie tu, padahal movie ialah movie Minions"

"Faye.. abang rasa sedih sebab minion-minion tu takde boss untuk mengarah mereka membuat kerja-kerja jahat. Kasihan dia orang" Faye menepuk dahinya

"Aduh, abang Kaizo.. itukan movie sahaja. Movie kanak-kanak"

"Tapi.. tapi... uwaaaaa!" Kaizo terus memeluk Rizu. Tiba-tiba mata Faye ternampak pin biru yang ada di belakang baju Kaizo dan lalu dia mencabut pin itu. Kaizo berhenti menangis "Kenapa dengan diri aku?" Dia mengelap air matanya

"Abang Paizo, sebenarnya ini semua kerja abang Fang. Dia yang lekatkan pin tu" Lalu Faye tunjukkan pin biru itu kepada Kaizo "Lepas tu dia tak bagi Pizu cabutkan"

"Lerrr.. kenapa Rizu ikut sahaja cakap si Fang tu"

"Sebab Pizu sayangkan abang Fang. Pizu tak naklah abang Fang marahkan Pizu kalau Pizu cabutkan pin tu"

"Takpe.. Rizu jangan risau. Biar abang uruskan dia. Mana si budak nakal tu sekarang?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengambil pin itu dari tangan Faye

"Dia kena kejar dengan pecahan Boboiboy" jawab Faye dengan nada puas hati

"Bagus.. tapi siapa yang buat pin ini? si kepala kotak tu ke?"

"Bukanlah abang Kaizo. Itu kakak Emmy yang ciptakan semalam" jawab Rizu. Kaizo membelek-belek pin itu dan lalu dia tersenyum sinis

"Rizu, jom ikut abang pergi ke rumah Emmy. Abang nak suruh dia buatkan sesuatu yang khas untuk abang kesayangan kau tu" Rizu tersenyum lebar

"Abang Paizo nak suruh kakak Emmy buatkan apa?"

"Nanti abang akan bagitahu" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus dia mendukung Rizu "Lepas tu kita makan ice cream dekat bandar" Faye melihat abang sepupunya tersenyum sinis dengan rancangan untuk menghukum adiknya nanti. Kaizo dan Rizu terus keluar dari rumah. Faye terus menonton movie Minions tanpa sebarang gangguan

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"PANGG! Semalam kau sudah pun kena hukuman dari kawan baik kau. Jadi kau tidak memerlukan hukuman dari aku pula" Fang tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh abangnya. Dia terus memeluk abangnya

"Terima kasih abang! Adik rasa sangat terharu! Sayang abang! dan adik janji adik tak kan gunakan pin emosi itu lagi dekat abang" Fang memeluk erat abangnya tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa abang dia, Kaizo, sedang memegang pin ciptaan baru dari Emmy semalam. Lalu dia lekatkan pin itu di baju adiknya. Fang terasa sesuatu di belakang bajunya. Dia lepaskan pelukannya itu dan terus meraba-raba belakang bajunya

"Abang letak pi-" terus Fang berdiri tegak seperti tiang. Wajah dia berubah menjadi wajah seperti orang tiada perasaan

"Itu adalah pin untuk adik dengar cakap abang. Apa yang abang suruh buat, adik akan ikut sahaja. Hanya abang seorang sahaja yang dapat mengawal diri kau"

"Baik abang" kata Fang

"Baiklah, aku mahu kau pergi masuk tidur dan bangun pada pukul 6 pagi esok. Selepas itu, aku mahu kau buatkan sarapan pagi untuk abang" Fang terus bergerak ke tangga rumah tetapi Kaizo rasa pelik, adiknya berjalan seperti robot. Sambil berjalan, sambil itu dia bercakap dengan perkataan yang sama berulang-ulang kali

"Baik abang, baik abang, baik abang, baik abang.."

"Kenapa dengan adik aku?" tanya Kaizo dengan kepelikan dia. Lalu Rizu muncul dengan muka tidak bersalah

"Sebab Pizu letak pin emosi robot dekat abang Fang. Abang Paizo buli abang Fang ke?"

"Yea sebab dia semalam buli abang tapi abang sangat kagum dengan Rizu kerana Rizu berjaya membuli abang kesayangan kau tu" Rizu tersenyum lebar sambil kepalanya di belai oleh Kaizo "Mari abang pergi belanja Rizu makan ice cream"

"YEAHHHHHH! ICE CREAMMM!"

Faye yang ada di sofa, hanya gelengkan kepala dan terus dia sambung majalah fashion yang baru dia beli pagi tadi. Kaizo dan Rizu bersuka ria di bandar Pulau Rintis pada hari itu. Apa jadi dengan pin-pin tersebut? Kaizo menyuruh Emmy simpan pin-pin itu di tempat yang rahsia supaya orang lain tidak dapat menggunakannya lagi terutama sekali adiknya si Fang

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak dengan chapter ini? xD**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Azuki5991 - Terima kasih kerana menyukai cerita rekaan dongeng author sendiri xD hehee.. tapi tak tahulah kalau cerita tu wujud ke tak dalam mana-mana buku dekat dunia ni.. hmmm**

 **AN - Author tak kan stress dan sentiasa bersemangat! YEAHH!**

 **miss blank - miss blank sentiasa dengan blur nya xD ahakzz!**

 **Fangcool - yes my dear :D cerita itu, author sendiri yang buat.. thank you sebab suka dengan kisah dongeng rekaan author!**

 **Lavender - wah! idea dari cik lavender kita xD heheheee... nanti author akan mempertimbangkan get well soon tau! jaga diri elok-elok**

 **Taufania - terima kasih Taufania :D teruskan membaca dengan fanfic author**

 **Aisyah - alamak, author lupa pula macam mana kaizo jumpa lahap.. adezz.. kena ingatkan balik T_T maaf yea**

 **Sofy Pinkie - Author akan sentiasa bersemangat! jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah :3**

 **Lily - kasihan lily tidak boleh tidur malam.. asyik terbayangkan wajah BBB ke? xD hehehee... oh yea, author sudah pun memaksa Ratu Lily untuk berikan kunci emas itu kepada Lily.. nanti tunggu sampai pos laju datang yea xD kalau adik beradik alien tu terjun, maka dengan berat hatinya.. memang The End lah fanfic ini.. ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	25. Kisah Rizu

**Welcome back semua! how are you? How's your weekend? mesti seronok kan :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa memberikan review :D thank you**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kisah Rizu

Suasana di Pulau Rintis, sangat gelap kerana hujan lebat dari pagi tadi sampai ke tengahari. Rizu yang berada di rumah Kaizo, sedang menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya dengan bantuan daripada Lynna. Soalan-soalan yang dia tidak tahu atau tidak faham, dia akan bertanya kepada Lynna. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati suasana yang tenang dan juga bunyi-bunyi hujan lebat di luar. Kaizo meletakkan dua cawan besar khas untuk Lynna dan Rizu. Dia telah membuatkan hot chocolate kepada mereka berdua. Rizu dengan gembiranya, lalu dia mengambil cawannya dan terus minum sedikit

"Terima kasih ayah!" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut melihat Rizu memanggil Kaizo 'ayah'

"Rizu?" Kaizo melihat Rizu dengan perasaan pelik. Rizu cepat-cepat letak balik cawan dia dan terus dia tutup muka dia dengan cara memeluk Lynna

"Rizu kenapa?" tanya Lynna

"Pizu malu sebab Pizu terpanggil abang Paizo ayah" Lynna boleh dengar suara sedih Rizu. Lalu dia mengangkat Rizu untuk melihat wajahnya "Maafkan Pizu. Pizu tak sengaja"

"Takpe Rizu" Lynna belai rambut Rizu "Akak rasa, abang Kaizo pasti faham"

"Kenapa Rizu panggil abang, ayah?" Rizu rasa malu sangat sampai dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Kaizo. Dia hanya tunduk sahaja "Abang tak marah, cuma abang rasa hairan. Itu sahaja"

"Sebenarnya.. Pizu tak pernah rasa bagaimana ada seorang ayah. Pizu kehilangan ayah sewaktu Pizu kecil lagi. Ibu kata, masa tu Pizu umur 2 tahun" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Kadang-kadang, bila kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo ada dengan Pizu.. Pizu rasa macam abang Paizo ayah Pizu dan kakak Lynna macam ibu Pizu, seperti Pizu ada ibubapa kedua pula. Kalau abang Fang dan abang Paizo yang ada, Pizu rasa dia orang macam abang Pizu sendiri" Kaizo dan Lynna pandang sesama sendiri, selepas itu Kaizo duduk di atas lantai bersebelah dengan Lynna. Rizu pula duduk di atas riba Lynna

"Jadi, selama ini.. Rizu rasa begitu?"

"Ha ah kakak Lynna. Maaf kalau Pizu buat kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo rasa tak selesa. Pizu akan buangkan perasaan itu"

"Rizu tidak perlu buang perasaan itu. Abang faham, abang pun kehilangan ibubapa abang sewaktu abang kecik dulu"

"Tapi abang Paizo ada memori dengan mereka.. Pizu tiada memori dengan ayah. Kadang-kadang Pizu rasa cemburu melihat orang lain ada ayah, Pizu takde. Ibu pula sentiasa sibuk tapi dia tidak pernah lupakan Pizu. Sebelum Pizu dapat berkenalan dengan abang Fang, Pizu rasa sangat sunyi. Kawan baik Pizu pun kadang-kadang temankan Pizu bila Pizu rasa kesunyian. Bila Pizu ada masalah dekat sekolah, Roy sahajalah yang tempat untuk Pizu luahkan. Kadang-kadang setiap malam, Pizu akan menangi seorang diri sebab Pizu tiada tempat mengadu. Sekarang, Pizu ada abang Paizo, kakak Lynna dan abang Fang. Pizu tak rasa sunyi lagi tapi cuma.. Pizu ingin merasai bagaimana ada seorang ayah. Sebab itu kadang-kadang Pizu rasa sangat bahagia bila abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna ada dengan Pizu. Ibu Pizu sendiri pun tak tahu tentang ini sebab Pizu takut ibu nanti marah" Rizu mengelap air matanya yang tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar

"Rizu.. abang dan kakak tak kisah bagaimana perasaan Rizu tentang kami berdua tapi akak rasa kasihan pula dengan Rizu. Akak tahu ibu Rizu sibuk bekerja tapi dia tetap sayangkan Rizu cuma dia tidak dapat meluang masa bersama Rizu" Lynna peluk Rizu "Sebenarnya Rizu terima banyak sangat kasih sayang dari akak, abang Kaizo, abang Fang dan kawan-kawan abang Fang semua. Rizu pun tak rasa sunyi sangatkan cuma isi hati Rizu masih lagi ada kekosongan sebab Rizu ingin mempunyai seorang ayah. Kaizo tak kisahkan kalau kadang-kadang jadi ayah kepada Rizu?" Lynna melihat Kaizo dengan senyuman dia

"Hmmm... ayah angkat? Abang tak kisah pun tapi jangan panggil abang ni ayah sudah sebab aku belum bersedia menjadi seorang ayah"

"Tapi... Pizu nampak, bila abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna jaga Pizu. Pizu nampak korang seperti menjadi ibubapa yang baik sebab masa Pizu sedih tentang kucing kena langgar hari tu. Kakak Lynna macam seorang ibu dan abang Paizo macam seorang ayah" Muka Lynna dan Kaizo menjadi merah padan "Tapi itu semua hanya perasaan Pizu sahaja"

"Heheheee... jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan sudah"

"Mana ada kakak Lynna.. Pizu bukan macam abang Fang" Lynna cium-cium kepala Rizu

"Tapi Rizu pun sudah ikut kenakalan abang kesayangan kamu tu. Rizu jangan ikut sangat perangai nakal abang Fang tu"

"Betul kata Lynna tu.. jangan ikut sangat perangai nakal dia tapi kalau nak buli dia, abang bagi"

"Kaizo! Jangan ajar dia yang bukan-bukan pulak" Kaizo buat-buat tak tahu sahaja dengan Lynna

"Abang buli si Pang tu sebab abang sayangkan dia sangat tapi abang dia buli pun sebab dia terlampau nakal sangat. Dulu-dulu, masa abang jaga Pang seorang diri, dia tidak pernah nakal seperti ini. Lepas sahaja abang hantar dia ke sini sebab misi, terus dia menjadi seorang yang nakal"

"Hmmm... itu mesti sebab Fang sudah lama tidak dapat bermain dengan seorang kawan dan segala kenakalan dia keluar. Yelah, kau sibuk dengan misi dan Fang keseorangan, tiada kawan" kata Lynna kepada Kaizo

"Mungkin juga" Kaizo teringat balik kisah lama dia, semasa dia sibuk dengan misi-misi dia dan dia terlupa Fang itu adalah adik dia. Dulu dia anggap Fang itu adalah sebagai Prebet Pang sahaja tapi bila adik dia dalam masalah, baru dia teringat balik "Hmmm.. salah aku juga dulu"

"Takpelah Kaizo. Kisah lama, kau tak perlu salahkan diri kau atau ingatkan kembali. Kini kau sudah mempunyai kehidupan baru di bumi tapi kau juga tidak pernah lupakan tentang misi-misi kau. Kehidupan bertambah lebih menarik dan lebih ceria" Lynna dan Kaizo tidak perasan bahawa Rizu tertidur di dalam pangkuan Lynna. Mereka hanya berborak berdua sahaja

"Terima kasih kerana hadir dalam hidup aku"

"Sama-sama.. hmmm.. Rizu sudah tertidur pula" Lynna dukung Rizu dan lalu bangun bersama dengan Kaizo. Dia baringkan Rizu di atas sofa dan cium kepala Rizu "Tidur elok-elok Rizu"

"Kau nak hantar dia pulang ke nanti?"

"Ha ah tapi masih lagi hujan lebat dekat luar. Takpelah, petang sikit aku akan hantar dia" kata Lynna sambil mengemas buku-buku latihan Rizu yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu

"Aku temankan kau nanti. Lepas tu kita boleh pergi ambil Pang dari sekolah petang nanti"

"Ok"

* * *

"Hujan oh hujan, bila lah kau nak berhenti? Aku nak main bola keranjang nanti" Mengeluh Fang seorang diri sambil melihat hujan turun begitu lebat di luar tingkap kelasnya "Hujan hujan ni, buat aku rasa sedih pulak"

"Samalah kita" kata Bella yang sedang duduk di atas meja sebelah Fang "Kejap lagi loceng waktu balik nak bunyi dah"

"Hmmm... kau nak sedih sebab apa?"

"Sebab teringat balik tentang kisah lama aku. Kisah kejadian dekat sekolah lama aku dulu" Fang menoleh sedikit dan melihat Bella. Muka dia muram sahaja sambil melihat luar tingkap "Aku pernah juga cuba menghubungi kawan-kawan aku dekat sekolah lama aku tapi sorang pun tak nak tegur aku dah. Aku cuba berbaik dengan dia orang pun, tiada siapa yang sudi tapi takpelah, at least sekarang ni aku ada kawan baru"

"Baguslah tu Bella" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Tapi, apa yang terjadi dekat sekolah lama kau dulu tu?"

"Aku tak nak cerita balik kisah tu. Kalau boleh, aku nak lupakan" Bella mengesat air matanya kerana pemikiran dia tidak dapat lupakan kejadian itu. Dia memang cuba untuk melupakan kisah lama dia tapi ia tetap kekal berada di dalam kepalanya "Kau tahu tak kenapa aku masih lagi bersikap dingin, sombong dan berlagak seperti kau? Sebab aku tidak mahu kembali kepada diri aku yang dulu. Diri aku yang dulu sebenarnya lemah tapi bila sudah pindah ke sini, aku ingin mulakan dengan kehidupan yang baru. Aku tak nak perkara yang sama berulang balik di sini, sebab itu aku berubah" Bella tergelak bersendirian "Sudahlah, aku nak pergi kemas beg sekolah aku" Bella turun dari meja itu. Fang perhatikan Bella pergi ke mejanya

"Suka hati kaulah Bella, itu yang kau nak.. janji jangan kau menyesal sudah" kata Fang bersendirian

"Mesra betul kau dengan Bella tadi" muncul Yaya dengan buku-buku latihan "Korang berborak apa tadi?"

"Takde apa pun" jawab Fang sambilnya melirik ke arah Yaya

"Tapi baguslah korang berdua tak bergaduh hari ini" Yaya simpan buku-buku latihan dia di dalam beg sekolah "Kau selalu bergaduh dengan dia sebab kau suka dia ke?"

"Woi! Mana ada, lagi menyampah adalah tapi dia juga kawan aku paling aku menyampah! Heheheee.. aku mana ada suka bergaduh dengan dia tapi aku suka cari pasal dengan dia! Hahahahahaaa!"

"Hmm... boleh pulak macam tu" Yaya gelengkan kepala. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, pelajar-pelajar lain sudah mengangkat beg masing-masing untuk pulang ke rumah. Fang baru hendak mengemas beg sekolah dia "Aku pulang dulu. Jumpa lagi esok, Fang"

"Jumpa lagi" balas Fang sambil masukkan beberapa buku latihan di dalam begnya. Selepas itu dia memakai beg sekolahnya dan ternampak Bella masih lagi duduk. Fang lalu sebelah dia dan melihat Bella sedang fikirkan sesuatu sampai tidak dengar bunyi loceng sekolah "Wei, kau tak nak balik ke?"

"Balik?" Bella melihat keadaan di sekeliling dia "Aduh.. macam mana aku boleh tak dengar bunyi loceng tadi" Bella cepat-cepat memakai beg sekolahnya

"Hmm.. banyak sangat fikirlah tu. Jumpa lagi" Fang beredar dari kelas dia dan terus pergi ke pintu pagar sekolah. Hujan lebat sudah pun berhenti tetapi Fang dapat rasakan, ia tidak akan berhenti di situ sahaja. Mesti malam nanti akan hujan balik, fikir Fang. Sampai sahaja di pintu pagar sekolah, Fang ternampak abangnya bersama dengan Lynna

"Eh, kak Lynna pun ada" Dia berlari ke arah mereka dengan hati gembira "Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?"

"Akak tadi ada sesuatu nak berbincang dengan abang kamu. Lepas tu Rizu muncul, dia nak abang Kaizo tolong dia dengan kerja sekolah dia tapi akak pula yang pergi tolong" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Jom kita balik" Mereka bertiga terus berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Fang berjalan di tengah-tengah antara abang dia dan Lynna

"Malam ni kak Lynna makan malam dekat rumah kita orang ok, lepas tu kak Lynna boleh balik tapi lagi best kalau kak Lynna pindah sahaja dekat Pulau Rintis" Kaizo ketuk kepalanya "Abang ni! Janganlah ketuk adik. Adik cuma bagi cadangan sahaja" Tapi Kaizo hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehee.. cadangan Fang memang bagus tapi akak tak boleh nak pindah ke sini. Fang pun tahu kan akak ada kehidupan akak dekat KL"

"Fang tahu" Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna

"Pang.. Pang tahu tak pasal Rizu?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba

"Mestilah adik tahu pasal Rizu. Dia kan budak kecil comel penguin yang ada bakat dalam menggigit orang"

"Bukan pasal itu! Abang nak tahu, pernah ke bagitahu dekat adik yang dia panggil abang ayah?" Fang terkejut dan pandang muka abang dia yang serius itu "Kenapa? Kau tak tahu ke?"

"Tak, adik tak tahu.. apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm... abang risaukan tentang Rizu. Dia cakap, abang dan kak Lynna seperti ibubapa kedua dia"

"ERKK! Tak kan sampai macam tu sekali tapi kasihan pulak adik rasa"

"Akak pun rasa kasihan dengan dia tapi akak sudah pun berbincang dengan abang kamu untuk selesaikan kes Rizu. Ingat tak lagi akak kembalikan roh ibubapa Fang dekat sini untuk satu hari sahaja?" Fang angguk "Akak fikirkan untuk buat begitu kepada Rizu, supaya dia dapat mengenali ayah dia yang sebenarnya"

"Bagusnya kak Lynna nak buat begitu. Mesti Rizu suka"

"Susah tentu dia akan suka kerana itu adalah idea abang" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia, Fang boleh nampak abangnya terasa sedikit bangga. Dia mahu gelakkan abangnya tetapi dia tahan dirinya buat begitu "Abang rasa dia masih lagi kurang kasih sayang. Lebih-lebih lagi dari ibu dia sendiri yang sentiasa sibuk"

"Hati dia ada yang masih kekosongan tapi akak harap Rizu tidak terlalu marah dekat ibu dia. Akak tahu Rizu bukan jenis suka marahkan orang atau buat kerja-kerja tak senonoh untuk menarik perhatian ibu dia. Akak pasti Rizu tahu ibu dia masih sayangkan dia tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia seperti kehilangan kedua-dua ibubapanya. Yelah, Rizu selalu datang ke rumah korang. Tempat dia menagih kasih sayang dari korang berdua"

"Kak Lynna seperti memahami Rizu pulak" kata Fang "Memang sesuai kalau kak Lynna jadi ibu kepada Rizu.. hehehee" Kaizo ketuk lagi kepala adiknya "Dan abang memang tak sesuai langsung jadi seorang ayah"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU KATA ABANG TAK BOLEH JADI AYAH YANG BAIK?!" Fang terus larikan diri "MARI SINI KAU! AKU AKAN AJAR KAU BAGAIMANA AKU MENJADI AYAH YANG GARANG!"

"Hmm... ada-ada aje dari korang berdua ni" Lynna teruskan berjalan sambil melihat Fang melompat dari satu bumbung ke satu bumbung rumah yang lain. Kaizo berada di belakang adiknya, sambil mengejar Fang dengan pedang tenaga dia

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rizu di panggil untuk datang ke rumah Kaizo selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan. Rizu datang dengan sebuah botol air formula yang telah dibuatkan oleh Emmy pada malam semalam. Rizu ada rancangan lain untuk Kaizo dan Lynna dan dia tidak tahu tentang rancangan mereka berdua. Lynna ingin berikan kejutan kepada Rizu tetapi mereka tidak tahu pula dengan kejutan Rizu akan berikan kepada mereka. Rizu berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Dia melihat botol air yang dia telah mengambil tadi sebelum dia ke sini

"Ibu, maafkan Pizu.. Pizu buat ini bukan sebab Pizu tak sayangkan ibu. Pizu sentiasa sayangkan ibu tapi ibu ada dengan Rizu, kadang-kadang sahaja. Maafkan Pizu" Rizu pegang dada yang dia yang sudah terasa sakit sedikit "Pizu budak baik, Pizu tak nak ibu marahkan Pizu. Pizu tak nak abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna marahkan Pizu tapi Pizu buat begini untuk mengisi kekosongan yang masih lagi ada dekat hati Pizu" Air mata dia mengalir keluar dan lalu dia menitis-nitis di atas jalan raya. Dia cepat-cepat mengesat air matanya. Dia tidak mahu Kaizo dan Lynna melihat dirinya menangis. Rizu menolak pintu pagar itu dan lalu masuk. Hati dia begitu berdebar-debar sekali, kaki dia melangkah ke depan pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Dia menjadi takut kalau apa yang dia akan buat, ibu dia akan marahkan dia, termasuklah Kaizo dan Lynna sekali. Dia takut Fang juga akan memarahi dia nanti juga

"Tapi mesti dia orang akan fahamkan.. Kakak Lynna mesti memahami Pizu" bisik Rizu. Tanpa rasa ragu-ragu lagi, dia membuka penutup botol air itu dan minum sedikit. Air selebihnya, dia akan berikan kepada Kaizo dan Lynna minum. Dia terus ke pintu rumah dan ketuk pintu tersebut

"Abang Paizoooo! Pizu dah sampai!" Rizu cuba berkelakuan normal. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan Lynna yang muncul "KAKAK LYNNA!" Rizu terus memeluk Lynna

"Rizu apa khabar hari ini?"

"Pizu ok aje kakak Lynna" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia dan terus dia pegang tangan Lynna "Kakak Lynna panggil Pizu ke sini sebab apa?" Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke ruang tamu bersama

"Akak dan abang Kaizo ada sesuatu untuk Rizu" kata Lynna dengan senyuman lembut dia. Hati Rizu tersentuh sedikit kerana mereka ada kejutan untuk Rizu tapi dia perlu bertindak pantas. Dia perlukan mereka minum air yang dia telah bawa. Hati dia asyik berkata jangan lakukan tetapi ada separuh lagi, teruskan juga. Dia menjadi belah bahagi tapi dia buat ini bukan niat jahat. Dia teruskan sahaja dengan rancangan dia

"Sebelum tu, Pizu nak kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo rasakan air yang Pizu bawakan"

"Air apa, Rizu?" tanya Kaizo yang muncul dari dapur

"Err.. air yang Pizu buat. Pizu nak abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna rasa" Rizu membawa Lynna terus ke dapur. Kaizo terpaksa kembali ke dapur "Kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo duduk. Biar Pizu tuangkan air ni" Mereka duduk tanpa bertanya kepada Rizu. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat kelakuan Rizu yang pelik. Rizu mengambil dua cawan kosong dan secara berhati-hati, dia tuang ke dalam dua cawan itu

"Rizu" panggil Lynna

"Kejap kakak Lynna.." Setelah selesai, Rizu mengangkat dua cawan itu dan terus dia berikan kepada Kaizo dan Lynna "Minumlah, Pizu buatkan khas untuk kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo" Kaizo mencium bau dulu air minum tersebut. Rizu takut Kaizo dapat meneka yang air itu adalah sebenarnya air formula

"Rizu, betul ke kau yang buat air ini?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat warna air yang kehitaman itu. Rizu angguk tanpa berkata-kata

"Betul ni Rizu?"

"Be-betul kakak Lynna" jawab Rizu yang mula rasa serba salah. Tangan dia ingin mengambil kembali cawan itu tetapi dia hanya berdiri di situ tanpa membuat apa. Dia melihat Kaizo dan Lynna minum air tersebut. Hati dia rasa lega tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia berulang-ulangkali mengucapkan minta maaf kepada kedua orang yang dia sayang, orang yang selalu menjaga dia "Maafkan Pizu" bisik Rizu. Air matanya menitis ke atas lantai dapur, dia mulai menangis di situ

"Rizu? Kenapa Rizu menangis?" tanya Lynna yang baru sahaja selesai minum air dia

"Maafkan Pizu, Pizu sebenarnya tiada niat nak buat kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo begini"

"Kakak Lynna? Inikan ibu Rizu, mama Lynna" Rizu terkejut, air formula itu berkesan. Dia cepat-cepat perlu memeluk Lynna "Kenapa Rizu menangis? Kenapa Rizu panggil mama, kakak? Rizu tak sayangkan mama yea" Rizu gelengkan kepala

"Bukan, Pizu tak sengaja tapi Pizu nak minta maaf dekat mama Lynna dan Papa Kaizo"

"Kenapa dengan anak kita ni, Lynna?" tanya Kaizo

"Entahlah" Lynna mendongakkan kepala Rizu yang masih lagi memeluk dia "Rizu ada masalah ke dekat sekolah?"

"Tak, Pizu cuma lapar sahaja sebab ibu tak buatkan makanan untuk Pizu sebab itu Pizu menangis" Rizu sebenarnya memang lapar pun "Mama masakkanlah untuk Pizu"

"Hmm... kita makan dekat luar ajelah, lepas tu kita jalan-jalan. Shopping sama-sama"

"Betul?" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat Lynna. Wajah dia tiada lagi wajah sedih, hanya senyuman sahaja yang terukir di wajah Rizu

"Betul tapi bukan dekat bandar. Kita ke KL"

"TERIMA KASIH MAMA! Sayang mama" Hati Rizu rasa sangat bahagia "Papa pun ikut sekali kan?"

"Yea, papa ikut sekali tapi Rizu jangan nakal-nakal nanti" Kaizo belai kepala Rizu "Jom kita pergi, papa pun sudah lapar" Rizu dan Lynna tergelak melihat Kaizo

"Kita naik keretapi ke?" tanya Rizu

"Tak, mama gunakan kuasa mama! Yeahhh!" Lynna bangun dan pegang tangan Rizu. Sebelah lagi tangan Rizu, Kaizo yang pegang. Rizu melihat Lynna, selepas itu dia melihat Kaizo. Kedua-dua mereka tersenyum melihat Rizu. Walaupun mereka bukan ibubapa Rizu yang sebenarnya tapi hati Rizu rasa cukup bahagia. Hati dia yang kosong itu, mula di isikan dengan kasih sayang yang dia dapat dari Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia tahu ini adalah perbuatan salah tapi dia terpaksa "Jangan lepaskan tangan mama yea"

"Baik mama!" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya

"1... 2... 3!" Mereka bertiga terus hilang dari dapur itu

* * *

"Akhirnya! Waktu rehat sudah tiba!" Gopal sudah pun tiba di kantin sekolah. Dia terus pergi beratur untuk membeli makanan, di belakangnya terdapat seorang gadis yang bernama Faye

"Lapar betul aku dekat kelas tadi. Lepas tu cikgu ajar rasa macam nak tertidur aje"

"Ha ah, betul kata kau Faye. Selamat perut aku tak berbunyi-bunyi dekat kelas tadi" kata Gopal sambil melihat makanan apa yang ada pada hari ini. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Makan aje kerja dia orang tu" kata Yaya "Eh, mana si Fang?"

"Dia pergi cari Bella maaa... hari ini Bella macam takde mood nak belajar aje. Muka dia pula macam muka orang sedih. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang dia sedang fikirkan"

"Baiklah pula si Fang nak pergi cari Bella. Bukan ke dia tu selalu malas nak ambik tahu" kata Boboiboy sambil membuka bekas makanan dia

"Hmmm... biarkan ajelah Boboiboy. Aku cuma berharap dia orang jangan bergaduh lagi sudah" kata Yaya sambil memandang luar kantin. Jauh dari kantin, Fang mencari Bella di sekitar kawasan sekolah dan akhirnya, dia ternampak Bella sedang makan bersendirian di dalam dewan sekolah. Dia duduk di atas pentas dewan sekolah sambil melihat beberapa pelajar pagi sedang berlatih bermain badminton. Fang masuk ke dalam dewan sekolah dan terus naik ke atas pentas

"Kau ke sini kenapa?" tanya Bella sambil mengigit sandwich nutella dia. Fang duduk di sebelah Bella

"Kau hari ni macam bukan diri kau aje. Kau fikirkan tentang kawan-kawan kau dekat sekolah lama kau ke?" Bella tidak menjawab, dia hanya berikan sekeping roti sandwich kepada Fang "Terima kasih"

"Hmm.. aku masih fikirkan dia orang. Semalam aku cuba balik menghubungi dia orang tapi macam biasa, sorang pun tak nak jawab panggilan aku. Ada sorang tu, sanggup block phone number aku"

"Lupakan ajelah dia orang. Kau pun ada kawan dekat sini kan.. sepupu aku tu, si pelik tu dan aku sekali. Walaupun aku memang menyampah dengan kau tapi aku tetap anggap kau sebagai kawan aku" Bella tersenyum sedikit

"Thank you tapi aku cuma nak tanya khabar sahaja kepada mereka"

"Yang kau nak fikirkan pasal dia orang sangat kenapa? Dia orang sudah sisihkan kau, kau patut mengambil peluang ini untuk membina hidup baru di Pulau Rintis!"

"Yang kau tiba-tiba bersemangat ni apasal?" tanya Bella dengan nada bosan dia

"Saja nak bagi kau semangat. Kau ingat aku nak bagi kau marah ke? Orang macam aku pun ada perasaan juga, bukan setakat berlagak, sombong dan panas baran sahaja"

"Yelah Fang tapi tak perlulah kau terlebih perihatin sangat dekat aku" balas Bella. Mata dia masih lagi melihat pelajar-pelajar sesi pagi berlatih badminton. Dia dari tadi tidak mengalih pandangannya. Dia malas hendak melihat muka pesaingan dia atau muka orang yang dia suka "Tapi kau tak perlu risau sangat, esok-esok aku ok lah balik"

"Hmmm.. yelah"

"Boleh aku join sekali?" datang seorang pelajar lelaki yang mereka kenal dengan suara itu. Tanpa melihat pun, mereka sudah kenal

"Boleh" jawab Fang dan Bella

"Apasal korang berdua duduk berehat dekat sini?" tanya Zakwan "Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba sahaja ganggu korang"

"Takdelah, kau tak ganggu pun. Kau ke sini kenapa?" tanya Bella

"Saja, lagipun tak seronok pula aku pergi berehat kawan-kawan aku. Jadi aku pergilah ke sini dan nampak korang"

"Welcome to our world. Dari musuh ke kawan" jawab Bella sambil berikan sandwich nutella dia yang terakhir kepada Zakwan

"Terima kasih"

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas pentas itu tanpa berkata lagi. Fang rasa kelakar pula. Dulu masa sekolah rendah, mereka berdua adalah musuh kepada dia tapi sekarang ini sudah berubah pula. Lalu dia tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bella turut tersenyum sekali apabila dia melihat Fang senyum bersendirian dan lalu diikuti oleh Zakwan. Apa yang terjadi seterusnya, mereka bertiga tergelak di situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye perhatikan gelakan mereka bertiga dari luar dewan

"Apalah yang kelakar sangat tu yea" tanya Boboiboy

"Mesti teringat balik kisah dia orang dulu masa darjah enam" jawab Ying "Marilah kita biarkan mereka bertiga tu"

"Jomlah.. lagipun, tiada apa yang perlu kita risaukan" Boboiboy tinggalkan kawasan dewan itu bersama rakan-rakan dia yang lain

* * *

Jauh dari Pulau Rintis, Rizu terlampau bahagia sangat apabila melihat Kaizo dan Lynna memilih baju untuk diri dia. Kebanyakkannya, Lynna yang memilih baju-baju tersebut. Kadang-kadang Kaizo pilih baju yang tahap ganas untuk Rizu. Kadang-kadang dia orang berdua gaduh sebab pilih baju yang tidak sesuai untuk Rizu. Selepas itu mereka berbaik semula. Rizu melihat sahaja gelagat mereka berdua, lalu dia ketawa sedikit

"Rizu cuba try baju ni?" kata Lynna sambil memegang sehelai baju berwarna hijau

"Baik mama! Tapi Pizu nak try baju ni sekali boleh?" Rizu mengambil baju yang sudah lama dia perhatikan semenjak tadi lagi. Baju itu ada tertulis My Parents are awesome

"Boleh sayang" Lynna mengambil baju tersebut dan berikan kepada Rizu "Rizu pergi cuba dulu. Nanti papa yang bayarkan ok"

"YEAHHH!" Rizu melompat-lompat pergi ke tempat salinan baju. Kaizo dan Lynna ikut dari belakang. Rizu masuk ke dalam sebuah salinan pakaian dan terus menutup pintu tersebut. Dia langsung tidak fikirkan apa yang dia telah buat terhadap Kaizo dan Lynna. Sepanjang masa dia ada di KLCC, dia asyik fikirkan Kaizo dan Lynna adalah kedua ibubapa dia yang betul. Dia sudah lupakan tentang ibu kandung dia yang sebenarnya kerana Rizu telah hayut berada di lautan bahagia dia

"Kaizo, takpe ke kita belikan dia macam-macam?" Rizu terdengar suara Lynna di luar bilik salinan baju. Dia membuka bajunya untuk mencuba baju yang diberikan oleh Lynna tadi

"Takpe, asalkan dia gembira. Aku tidak mahu dia menangis lagi seperti kita nampak dia menangis di dapur tadi"

"Kau memang seorang ayah yang terbaik tapi janganlah beli macam-macam untuk dia, aku cuma takut karang dia menjadi terlebih manja. Apa yang dia nak, semuanya dia akan dapat begitu mudah sahaja. Aku nak melihat dia berusaha untuk dapatkan sesuatu" kata Lynna dengan nada tegas dia

"Hmmm.. kau apa kurangnya, seorang ibu yang baik kepada Rizu. Kau akan mengajar dia dalam banyak perkara sebab itu aku sayangkan kau" Rizu terus membuka bilik salinan itu. Baru dia sedar bahawa Kaizo dan Lynna hanyalah sahabat baik sahaja, bukan dua orang sedang bercinta "Rizu? Kenapa Rizu melihat kami begitu?"

"Pizu.. Pizu..." Rizu melihat Kaizo, selepas itu terus ke Lynna "Pizu minta maaf.. Pizu tiada niat nak buat mama Lynna dan Papa Kaizo begini.. MAAFKAN PIZU!" Rizu lari dari situ tanpa menukar pakaian dia terlebih dahulu. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang di situ terkejut dengan jeritan Rizu. Mereka melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berdiri tercengang di situ

"RIZU?!" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut. Mereka terpaksa meminta maaf kepada orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Lynna mengambil Rizu dan dia pasti, Rizu tidak berlari jauh dari situ. Mereka mencari di sekitar kedai Parkson dan akhirnya jumpa Rizu sedang menangis-nangis sambil di pujuk oleh seorang pekerja wanita

"Terima kasih, kami boleh ambil dia dari sini" kata Kaizo. Rizu menangis lagi di atas kerusi besar. Habis basah baju yang belum dibayar lagi

"Maafkan Pizu"

"Kenapa Rizu? Kenapa Rizu perlu minta maaf dekat kami? Rizu terdengar perbualan kami ke tadi?" Rizu angguk kepada Lynna. Kaizo menghela nafas dan terus memujuk Rizu

"Jadi Rizu minta maaf sebab papa selalu belikan macam-macam untuk Rizu? Kalau tentang itu, Rizu tidak perlu minta maaf. Salah papa juga kerana terlampau manja dengan Rizu. Mari kita bayar baju tu, selepas itu kita pergi makan. Rizu nak makan apa?" Kaizo mengambil tangan Rizu dan lalu memimpin dia terus ke kaunter pembayaran. Lynna ikut sahaja dari belakang tanpa berkata apa. Mereka tidak tahu di dalam hati Rizu, dia terasa perit dan menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tapi dia tidak tahu cara untuk pulihkan Kaizo dan Lynna. Hati dia bertukar menjadi sedih, kebahagian yang dia rasa sebentar tadi, sudah pun hilang. Hanya kesedihan sahaja yang melanda diri dia

"Rizu nak makan apa?" tanya Lynna

"Apa-apa sahaja yang mama Lynna dan Papa Kaizo nak" jawab Rizu dengan nada sedih dia. Lynna mengelap air mata Rizu yang masih lagi mengalir keluar

"Jangan sedih sangat, Rizu. Nanti mama pula yang susah hati"

"Tak, Pizu tak kan sedih lagi" Rizu terpaksa senyum kepada Lynna "Terima kasih kerana tidak memarahi Pizu"

"Buat apa mama nak marahkan Rizu. Rizu budak baik dan mama sayangkan Rizu" Kaizo sudah pun siap bayar baju tersebut. Mereka terus pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang tidak jauh dari situ. Rizu hanya diam sahaja. Dia berjalan secara perlahan, sementara Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan di depan. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mula rasa risau dengan sikap Rizu

"Rizu, kalau ada masalah, bagitau kita orang"

"Baik mama Lynna" kata Rizu. Sampai sahaja di sebuah restaurant Thai, Rizu masih lagi dalam keadaan senyap. Rasa bersalah dia makin lama makin membesar. Diri dia seperti mahu menangis lagi tetapi dia terpaksa menahan air matanya keluar. Sepanjang dia berada di dalam restaurant tersebut, dia hanya melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berborak berdua. Kadang-kadang dia menjawab jika sekiranya dia di tanya tapi semua jawapan dia hanya pendek sahaja

"Mama Lynna, Rizu nak ayam terakhir tu boleh?" Rizu pandang ke arah Lynna. Entah kenapa mata Lynna terkebil-kebil dan terus tersedar "Mama?"

"Mama? Rizu.. apa yang terjadi dekat akak? Kita berada di mana ni?" Kesan air formula itu sudah pun hilang. Kaizo dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan hairan. Rizu mulai takut. Dia bergerak keluar dari meja itu, terus dia lari keluar dari restaurant itu. Lynna baru hendak mengejar Rizu tetapi tangan dia di pegang oleh Kaizo

"Biar aku yang pergi mengejar dia, kau duduk sahaja di sini" Kaizo terus keluar dari situ tanpa berkata apa lagi. Lynna ternampak shopping beg yang begitu banyak, dia melihat apa yang mereka beli tadi. Semuanya barangan budak-budak, dari pakaian hinggalah permainan. Dia rasa kasihan dengan Rizu, nak kata kurang kasih sayang. Tak juga kerana setiap hari ramai yang sayangkan Rizu. Lynna terfikir, mesti Rizu rindukan ibu dia yang selalu sangat sibuk dan dia juga ingin kasih sayang dari seorang ayah tapi Rizu sudah kehilangan ayahnya semenjak kecil lagi. Lynna memanggil pelayan di situ untuk meminta resit, dia ingin pergi mencari mereka berdua

Kaizo sempat mengejar Rizu. Dia ternampak Rizu masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai permainan Toys R Us, lalu Kaizo masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Dia mencari Rizu di beberapa tempat mainan yang ada, akhirnya dia ternampak Rizu sedang bermain dengan anak patung dinasour yang mengeluarkan bunyi. Dia duduk bersila sambil bermain seorang diri

"Rizu" panggil Kaizo. Rizu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaizo tetapi dia tidak melarikan diri, dia hanya teruskan bermain. Kaizo duduk bersila di sebelah dia "Rizu, kenapa Rizu buat begitu dengan abang dan kak Lynna?"

"Pizu tiada niat nak buat begitu tapi abang Paizo jangan marah Pizu. Pizu tak nak kehilangan abang Paizo, Pizu takut kalau abang Kaizo tak benarkan Pizu datang ke rumah abang Paizo lagi. Nanti mesti abang Paizo tak bagi Pizu berjumpa dengan abang Fang dah" Kaizo menekan satu butang yang terletak di tepi mainan dinasour itu untuk mengeluarkan bunyi "Abang Paizo marah Pizu ke?"

"Tak, abang tak marah tapi Rizu tak baik buat begitu. Abang faham, Rizu cuma nak kasih sayang sahaja tapi selama ini, masih tidak cukup lagi ke kasih sayang yang Rizu terima dari kami semua?"

"Cukup tapi..."

"Tapi Rizu nak lebih dari itu kan" Lynna muncul dengan shopping beg yang begitu banyak. Lynna duduk di sebelah Rizu sambil belai rambut Rizu "Rizu cemburu melihat orang lain ada ibubapa dan adik beradik yang begitu ramai?"

"Rizu, apa yang Rizu buat ni seperti pentingkan diri sendiri tapi akak tak marah. Akak faham kenapa Rizu buat begitu, lagipun Rizu pun kata tadi. Rizu tiada niat jahat nak buat kami begitu tapi Rizu perlu ingat, ada orang lain juga yang nasib dia seperti Rizu tapi kita tak tahu keadaan dia macam mana. Mungkin lebih teruk, mungkin lebih baik. Cuba Rizu tengok abang Fang dan abang Kaizo, dia orang juga kehilangan ibubapa tapi Rizu bernasib baik kerana masih ada lagi seorang ibu. Kalau ibu Rizu tahu apa yang Rizu buat dekat kami, mesti ibu Rizu akan kecewa" Lynna nampak air mata Rizu mengalir keluar lagi, dia mengesat air mata Rizu "Rizu kalau ada masalah, bagitahu sahaja kepada kami"

"Kalau abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna nak tahu, sebenarnya Pizu dekat sekolah selalu kena ejek. Dia orang panggil Pizu anak terbiar, anak menagihkan kasih sayang tapi Pizu cuba untuk abaikan kata-kata itu tapi akhirnya Pizu tewas. Kakak Emmy tahu tapi dia pun kena ejek juga. Roy ada juga pujuk Pizu tapi Pizu tak sekuat mana. Semenjak abang Fang tak sama sekolah dengan Pizu, dia orang selalu kacau Pizu. Sebelum ini dia orang tak berani sebab abang Fang ada. Dia orang takut dengan abang Fang sebab abang Fang terkenal dengan panas baran yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Siapa mereka tu? Biar abang bagi amaran dekat dia orang" tanya Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia "Mulai esok, abang akan datang ke sekolah Rizu untuk pastikan Rizu tidak di buli lagi"

"Betul ke abang Paizo?"

"Betul" kata Kaizo "Rizu jangan risau, abang dan kakak Lynna sentiasa ada untuk temankan Rizu"

"Terima kasih abang Paizo! Tapi barang-barang tu semua..." Rizu rasa bersalah dengan mereka berdua

"Takpe, Rizu ambiklah sebagai hadiah dari kami berdua" kata Lynna "Jom balik sebab akak dan abang sebenarnya ada kejutan istimewa untuk Rizu. Mesti Rizu akan suka nanti"

"Apa kejutannya?" tanya Rizu yang sudah tidak sabar lagi

"Mana boleh bagitahu. Bila sudah sampai rumah, baru Rizu akan tahu" kata Lynna sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kaizo bangun dan lalu mendukung Rizu "Rizu lepas ni jangan buat lagi tau"

"Baik kakak Lynna" Rizu peluk leher Kaizo dan dia tersenyum seorang diri "Terima kasih kerana tidak memarahi Pizu"

* * *

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Lynna menyuruh Rizu membuka pintu rumah dan terus Rizu membuka pintu tersebut. Dia terkejut melihat ayahnya muncul di depan pintu "Ayah?"

"Rizu, akak panggil ayah kamu datang ke sini untuk hari ini sahaja tapi Rizu kena ingat, ayah Rizu sudah lama tiada. Akak buat ni sebab akak sayangkan Rizu. Jadi Rizu gunalah masa yang ada untuk mengenali ayah Rizu lebih dekat" kata Lynna

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Rizu terus pandang ke arah ayahnya yang masih lagi berdiri di depan pintu

"Rizu.. anak ayah. Apa khabar Rizu?"

"AYAH!" Rizu memeluk ayahnya. Kaizo dan Lynna tinggalkan mereka berdua di situ supaya Rizu dapat mengenali ayahnya dengan lebih dekat. Dari dapur mereka mengintai sedikit dan terus tersenyum melihat Rizu menangis kerana terharu dengan kejutan dari Kaizo dan Lynna

"Aku harap, Rizu tidak lagi membuat kerja gila dekat kita berdua"

"Aku pun sama Kaizo"

Apa yang mereka tidak tahu, mereka boleh menjadi ibubapa yang baik pada masa hadapan nanti tapi itu semuanya terpulang kepada mereka berdua. Apakah mereka kekal sahabat selamanya atau hubungan mereka akan berubah? Semuanya terletak dihati Kaizo dan Lynna

* * *

 **Fuh, akhirnya siap juga chapter 25**

 **sesi membalas review! eh kejap xD Fang mahu merapu lagi bersama dengan abangnya**

Fang - Abang, kenapa abang tak terjun lagi?

Kaizo - Kau ni memang nak ikut sangat abang terjun ke

Fang - Yelah, adik sudah sediakan baju untuk kita orang lagi *Fang tunjuk sebuah t-shirt yang ada muka Fang dan Kaizo, di bawah muka mereka ada tulis 'Abang dan Adik Selamanya*

Kaizo - Hmmm.. kau nak abang pakai baju tu?

Fang - ha ah, lepas tu kita terjun sama-sama!

Kaizo - baiklah, adik terjun dulu, lepas tu baru abang terjun

Fang - ok! *Terjun!* ABANG TIPUUUUUUU!

Kaizo hanya duduk di tepi kawah gunung berapi sambil minum air teh hijau. Fang pula, dapat selamatkan diri dengan menggunakan helang bayang

 **Err.. macam tak kelakar aje.. abaikan ajelah**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Azuki - Bayangkanlah Kaizo menangis-nangis seperti Sadness dekat dalam movie Inside Out xD**

 **Taufania - wah! thank you thank you! birthday Fang lambat lagi - 14 April :3**

 **aisyah - lawan pedang lagi :3 boleh boleh tapi kena tunggu tau, harap aisyah bersabar**

 **miss blank - good luck tau dengan peperangan nanti :D buat elok-elok tau! *peluk miss blank***

 **AN - heheehee xD lawak sangat ke tapi chapter kali ni chapter bukan lawak xD hehee**

 **indahkemaladewi - Author akan lanjutkan :D jangan risau~**

 **Aliya Aisya - heheheee.. bila lah agaknya Fang tak nakal dah :P**

 **Fangcool - author setuju, Fang bukanlah abang contoh yang terbaik buat Rizu tapi Rizu tetap sayangkan Fang**

 **Aria - pelik pun pelik lah xD**

 **Vennda-Chan - Thank you dear!**

 **kurosaki setsuna - welcome my new reviewer! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic author.. tentang watak oc tu, akak ada send pm dekat awak :)**

 **afiq - memang huru hara pun tapi selamat kaizo suruh emmy simpan pin tu xD**

 **Cute girls - hai nurin! author pula suka pin sedih dekat kaizo xD hehehehe.. jangan marah yea Kaizo**

 **The Only Aria - it's ok, author maafkan~ author tak ambik hati pun :D**

 **Lily - panjang bebenar merapu Lily but dialog Lily memang buat author terhibur xD heheheee.. anak itik makan apa yea.. jagung? beras? teh hijau? errr... entah-entah kaizo bagi anak itik makan itik salai 0_o the horror!**

 **Cik Mimpi - kasihan adik akak.. isk isk isk.. tak baik mister mimpi buat begitu.. dia bad mood ke hari itu? takpelah, adik sabar sahaja lah ok.. adik nak pin emosi yang mana satu? adik nak guna dekat abang ke? hehehe xD akak cadangkan adik guna pin sedih xD hehee.. oh, adik tak suka novel cinta.. adik suka genre apa? *peluk-peluk adik***

 **mister mimpi - thank you sebab panggil Lynz, the awesome author xD rasa terharu sekejap but Lynz berhenti sekejap sebab nak rehat-rehat sebelum sambung balik and I wont gave up! anyway, thank you for your kind words :) I really grateful for that**

 **jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	26. Pengawas

**Haluuuu! welcome back my dear readers :D**

 **Seperti biasa, author akan mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan review~ thank you kerana sentiasa menunggu author update fanfic ini dan sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Pengawas

Fang dengan bangganya, dia menunjuk tag pengawas percubaan dia kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berdua "Siapa kata aku tak boleh jadi pengawas? Aku boleh jadi pengawas yang terhebat dekat sekolah! Hahahaaaa!" Boboiboy dan Gopal yang baru sahaja duduk di bangku sekolah, sudah sampai Fang untuk menunjuk-nunjuk tag dia

"Eleh, baru pengawas percubaan.. bukan pengawas betul pun"

"Kau cemburu ke?" kata Fang kepada Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia "Cakap ajelah, kau tu cemburu"

"Buat apa aku nak cemburu. Baik aku jadi pelajar biasa, bebas sikit hidup aku daripada jadi pengawas, ketua kebersihan kelas, ahli club bola keranjang, ahli club muzik, ahli club me-" Fang terus menekup mulut Gopal

"Wei, tak payahlah cakap aku masuk club memasak pulak. Nanti jatuh imej cool aku"

"Itu pun kau nak malu. Tahun lepas tu kau menang dalam pertandingan buat pastry, tak rasa malu pulak kau" kata Boboiboy sambil lepaskan tangan Fang dari mulut Gopal "Wei Fang, berapa banyak club kau masuk? Sampai kau mintak balik jawatan ketua kebersihan kelas dekat Ying balik"

"Heheheehe... bukan banyak pun.. cuma..." Fang kira berapa banyak club dia masuk "Ada 3 aje kot aku masuk. Tak banyak kan?"

"Tak banyak pun tapi jawatan ketua kebersihan kelas tu? Apasal kau tamak sangat?" tanya Boboiboy sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Sebab akulah orang paling layak sekali memegang jawatan itu. Kau tengoklah, betapa bersihnya kelas tingkatan 1 Amal. Sentiasa bersih dan teratur dengan adanya aku. Tiada siapa dapat kalahkan kebersihan aku yang begitu bersih diantara yang terbersih di dunia ni. Hahahahahaaaaa!" Boboiboy dan Gopal merenung tajam ke arah Fang yang tak habis-habis nak berlagak

"Wei Fang, kau ni ada OCD yea" tanya Gopal

"Bila masa aku ada OCD" jawab Fang "Aku ni cuma rajin ajelah, aku tak suka kalau tengok kelas bersepah. Dekat rumah pun sama, abang aku tu kaki sepahkan rumah. Yang kena kemas, aku juga. Dia yang sepahkan, aku yang kena kemaskan. Apa punya abanglah. Lain kali, kemaslah sendiri. Kalau tak kemas, dia yang bising tapi aku dengan rela hati, aku akan kemaskan rumah aku yang bersepah itu!"

"Oh, kau kutuk abang yea" muncul Kaizo di belakang Fang tetapi Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran abangnya "Kau cakap abang tak reti nak kemas yea"

"Ha ah, abang aku memang tak reti nak kemas. Entah apa dia buat dekat rumah, sampai bersepah jadinya" Boboiboy dan Gopal suruh Fang berhenti bercakap dan tunjuk-tunjuk di belakang dia "Korang apasal? Macam nampak hantu aje"

"Bukan hantulah tapi abang kau"

"Abang aku? Abang aku dekat rumahlah, Boboiboy. Entah-entah dia dekat kapal angkasa tengah sepahkan dekat situ juga. Rumah dah habis dia sepahkan, dia pergi dekat kapal angkasa pula. Apalah abang aku tu.. cubalah rajin kemas-kemaskan rumah dan kapal angkasa dia tu" mengeluh Fang. Kaizo sudah berapi-api dengan adiknya. Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah larikan diri sebab mereka takut pula melihat aura-aura kegelapan Kaizo keluar dari tubuh badannya "WOI! APASAL KORANG LARI?"

"DIA ORANG LARI SEBAB KAU TU TAK RETI NAK JAGA MULUT!" Fang terkejut dengan suara garang abangnya. Dia tersengih sambil menoleh kebelakang "BARU KAU SEDAR YEA!"

"Heheheee... maaf abang, adik tak kutuk pun tadi. Adik cakap sahaja"

"Oh, tak kutuk yea. Takpe, bagi abang akan bagi kamu hukuman nanti. Latihan tempur selama 1 bulan"

"Latihan tempur?" datang cikgu Aiman. Cikgu sejarah kelas Fang "Kamu ni abang kepada anak murid saya yea"

"Yea, saya Kaizo" Kaizo menghulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan cikgu Aiman tersebut "Kamu pula siapa?"

"Saya adalah cikgu sejarah adik kamu. Dia ni pandai tapi nakal. Sudah beberapa kali saya berikan denda kepada dia"

"Bagus.. kalau boleh berikan sebanyak denda kepada adik saya" kata Kaizo yang tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya "Pang, kau jangan nak nakal sangat dalam kelas. Kalau abang tahu kau buat nakal, hukuman akan menunggu kau di rumah nanti"

"Garang juga yea abang kamu. Jadi, inilah Kaizo yang terkenal dengan kegarangan kamu di Pulau Rintis yea. Saya ada juga dengar pelbagai cerita yang menarik tentang kamu dari cikgu-cikgu lain" Fang sudah menelan ludah kerana dia tidak mahu cikgu Aiman dan abangnya menjadi kawan baik pula. Cukuplah dengan abangnya yang garang, dia tidak mahu ada dua orang garang yang hadir dalam hidup dia. Pemikiran Fang menjadi celaru apabila melihat abangnya berborak dengan cikgu sejarahnya

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!" Fang berlari ke tempat lain sebab tak sanggup kalau mereka berdua menjadi kawan baik

"Apa kena dengan adik aku tu?"

"Hmmm.. stress sebab belajar kot. Saya terpaksa pergi dulu, ada banyak kerja perlu dibuat. Jumpa lagi" kata cikgu Aiman. Kaizo dapat rasakan dia dan cikgu Aiman akan menjadi kawan baik. Kaizo terpaksa pergi mencari adiknya balik kerana adiknya tidak mengambil bekalan makanan dari dia lagi. Dia mencari adiknya sehingga terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying, dua kawan perempuan adiknya

"Kamu berdua ada nampak adik aku tak?" tanya Kaizo

"Maaf kapten Kaizo, kami baru sahaja sampai ke sekolah" kata Yaya sehingga dia ternampak sebuah bekas makanan untuk Fang "Kapten Kaizo nak saya berikan bekalan itu kepada Fang nanti?"

"Yolah, tak perlulah Kapten susah-susahkan diri sahaja cari dia" kata Ying pula

"Hmmm... boleh sahaja. Berikan kepada dia, aku sudah buatkan makanan untuk dia pada waktu rehat nanti" Yaya mengambil bekas makanan itu dari tangan Kaizo "Aku pulang dulu dan jangan lupa berikan kepada adik aku"

"Kami tak kan lupa!" kata Yaya dan Ying serentak. Setelah Kaizo sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka, Yaya dan Ying mengambil kesempatan untuk bau makanan tersebut

"Agaknya, apa yang Kapten Kaizo buatkan untuk Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Mesti masakkan masin punya... Kapten Kaizo terkenal dengan empat perkara iaitu huru-hara, kejar adik dia, suara garang dia yang boleh dengar satu Pulau Rintis dan juga masakan masin dia" Ying dan Yaya tergelak di situ

"Betul kata kau Ying" mereka terus berjalan ke kelas mereka. Fang tiada di dalam kelas tersebut, mereka cuma nampak Bella dan Faye sedang membaca sepucuk surat dari kawan baik mereka iaitu Lily

"Hai korang!" kata Yaya "Surat apa korang baca tu?"

"Surat dari Lily" jawab Faye "Nak dengar tak?" Yaya dan Ying dengan perasaan terujanya, dia terus pergi ke meja Bella. Mereka berempat berkumpul di situ untuk membaca surat itu bersama

"Kepada kawan-kawan baik ku iaitu Bella dan Faye. Korang apa khabar dekat sana? Lily dekat sini bosanlah sebab tiada benda yang menarik berlaku dekat sini. Asyik sama sahaja, macam setiap hari asyik menonton episode yang sama aje. Korang seronoklah, dapat tengok landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal, dapat dengar abang Kaizo marah-marah dekat sana. Rindu pula dengan suara garang abang Kaizo. Kalau Lily ada, mesti kena halau dengan abang Kaizo sebab Lily kan suka kacau abang Kaizo dan juga landak. Oh yea, landak apa khabar? masih lagi landak ke atau sudah bertukar menjadi arnab bermasam muka? Heheheee... Boboiboy ku pula apa khabar? Ratu Lily takde kacau dia kan? Kalau ada, bagitahu Lily dengan segera! Lily akan ajar dia secukup-cukupnya! Gopal pula macam mana? Masih gemuk lagi atau sudah kurus? Yaya dan Ying pula ok? masih lagi bersaing nak dapat nombor satu? Kalau boleh, kalahkan si landak panas baran tu. Rizu si comel penguin macam mana? masih lagi comel? Rindu nak dengar celoteh panjang dia. Kak Lynna macam mana? bila abang Kaizo nak melamar kak Lynna? hahahahaaa... kidding! Kalau abang Kaizo tahu, dia mesti akan menjerit PEDANG TENAGA! Bagilah benda lain, asyik pedang tenaga aje. Bosan Lily.. kalau bagi bunga, mesti Lily akan menjadi angau kerana bunga itu mesti dari Boboiboy ku yang super tembam tu. Korang ada pengembaraan baru dekat sana? mesti bestkan.. yelah, pergi kalahkan musuh-musuh abang Kaizo. Tak pun pergi dapatkan balik si landak sebab dia suka sangat kena culik dengan musuh-musuh abang dia. Bilalah dia nak koma balik-"

"Isk Lily ni.. macam tu pulak" marah Yaya

"Jangan marah Yaya, Lily bergurau aje" Mereka tergelak membaca surat dari Lily itu, lalu mereka sambung balik "Nanti, kalau ada masa.. Lily akan datang sana balik tapi hujung minggu ajelah. Lily akan bawak kerepek pisang yang banyak-banyak nanti. Nanti biskut-biskut yang Lily hantar tu, jangan lupa bagi dekat Boboiboy ku! Itu adalah biskut pisang, ciptaan Lily sendiri! OKlah, sampai di sini sahaja. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi"

"Wah! Lily hantar biskut" Yaya pula rasa teruja. Faye meletakkan sebuah kotak putih yang besar di atas meja Bella. Mereka membuka sellotape yang ada di kotak tersebut. Selepas sahaja dapat membuka kotak itu, mereka tergelak sedikit kerana semua biskut-biskut itu, berbentuk Boboiboy

"Heheheee... kegilaan Lily kepada Boboiboy sudah melanda, sampailah ke biskut" Bella mengambil satu biskut tersebut dan lalu makan kepala biskut Boboiboy "Hmm.. sedap juga biskut ni"

"Biskut apa tu?" muncul Boboiboy dan Gopal "Eh, apasal biskut ni bentuk macam aku?" tanya Boboiboy. Lalu dia mengambil satu untuk merasa biskut tersebut

"Oh, ini Lily yang hantar. Biskut ni untuk kau sebenarnya" jawab Faye "Macam mana rasanya?"

"Sedap.. pandai betul dia buat biskut tapi apasal biskut ni perlu dalam bentuk diri aku" Faye dan Bella hanya tersengih sahaja kepada Boboiboy "Eh kejap" Boboiboy mengeluarkan satu biskut yang dalam bentuk lain. Lalu dia gelak apabila melihat biskut "Sempat lagi si Lily ni"

"Heehehee... biskut bentuk Fang pun ada" Ying tergelak melihat biskut itu berupa kawan baik mereka iaitu Fang "Apa kata kau simpan biskut tu untuk Fang. Biar dia sahaja yang makan"

"Tak perlu Ying, biar aku makan biskut ni" Gopal merampas biskut itu berbentuk Fang itu. Mulut dia sudah terbuka luas, biskut itu hampir nak masuk ke dalam mulutnya tetapi Yaya merampas biskut itu dari tangan Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau ambik biskut tu"

"Kau ni, tak baik tau. Entah-entah Lily buat biskut khas untuk Fang. Baik aku simpan biskut ni dalam bekas makanan dia" Yaya dengan begitu rajinnya, dia membuka penutup bekas makanan itu dan mereka semua nampak makanan yang begitu menyelerakan "Eh, betul ke Kapten Kaizo buat semua ni?" Mereka terkejut kerana makanan itu di buat menjadi bentuk kepala Fang "Kapten Kaizo sanggup buat bento untuk Fang?" Mata masing-masing sudah berkebil-kebil melihat makanan itu kecuali Faye

"Macam tak percaya aje" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa ragu-ragu pula"

"Hmmm.. bukan abang sepupu aku yang buat tapi abang sepupu aku suruh kak Lynna yang buatkan. Abang sepupu aku nak buat benda-benda macam tu, dia mana ada kesabaran. Yang ada pun, suara garang dia bagai nak pecah satu rumah" kata Faye. Yaya simpan biskut itu di dalam bekas makanan dan terus tutup

"Eh, kak Lynna datang ke pagi tadi?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Ha ah, abang Kaizo suruh datang hari ini sebab suruh buat makanan tu. Abang Kaizo tu ingat kak Lynna tu orang gaji ke apa, selamatlah kak Lynna tu jenis penyabar. Bukan macam abang Kaizo, tahu nak marah aje. Pening kepala aku duduk dekat rumah tu, kalau kak Lynna ada. Aman aje rasanya"

"Hehehee... kasihan kau Faye" Bella usap-usap kepala Faye "Sebab tu lah kau selalu tidur rumah aku yea"

"Ha ah, sebab itu lah... kalau tidak, memang dengan aku sekali meletup"

"Sabar ajelah Faye, dua beradik alien tu suka bergaduh tapi bila mesra, memang terlebih mesra. Aku pulak jadi cemburu melihat keakraban dia orang. Agaknya, kalau abang Kaizo tak merajuk dan ikut Fang balik ke sini, macam mana kehidupan Fang sekarang" mereka semua terfikir apa yang Boboiboy yang katakan tadi

"Tak mungkin kita orang akan jumpa musuh-musuh Kapten Kaizo yang begitu ramai tu" kata Yaya

"Yolah dan tak mungkin juga kita orang dapat pergi mengembara dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Ying pula

"Dan mesti tak kan kedengara suara-suara garang Kapten Kaizo yang selalu menghiasi udara Pulau Rintis ni"

"Betul Yaya, apatah lagi dengan suara jeritan dari Kapten Kaizo dan Fang" kata Ying "Hidup kita makin ceria pula dengan adanya mereka berdua"

"Ha ah, aku rasa bersyukur sangat bila abang Kaizo duduk sini. Rasa seperti kita semua mempunyai abang yang garang" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit. Dia ternampak pula Zakwan ada bersama mereka "Aik, dari mana kau muncul?"

"Lerr.. aku sudah lama ada dekat, baru kau nak perasan" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Zakwan, manakala yang lain pandang Zakwan lain macam "Apasal korang pandang aku macam tu? Ada sesuatu tak kena ke?"

"Takde apalah.. hmm... tak lama lagi, kau pun masuk dalam geng kita orang ni" kata Gopal sambil makan biskut pisang

"Oh.. tapi korang bagi ke kalau aku masuk sekali? Aku tahu aku pernah buat salah dekat korang kecuali Faye sebab dia tu selalu sangat baik dengan aku masa darjah 6 dulu. Nak dikatakan cerita, Faye dulu selalu tegur aku dan dia sebenarnya suruh pergi minta maaf dekat Fang" Faye tersengih. Semua pandang ke arah Faye "Heheheee... dia yang selalu cerita dekat aku tentang kisah si sepupu dia dekat aku"

"Wah! Bagusnya Faye" kata Yaya. Muka Faye naik merah kerana malu dengan pujian yang dia dapat dari rakan-rakan dia "Dengan hati Faye yang baik, dia telah berjaya membuat Zakwan insaf. Tahniah Faye. Kau memang seseorang yang baik dan peramah"

"Baguslah Faye tak ikut perangai sepupu dia tu. Tahu marah aje, lepas tu nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal" balas Bella sambil makan biskut pisang itu "Tapi.. mana dia? Kita semua ada dekat sini kecuali si panas baran tu"

"Lupa pula nak bagitahu.. kawan korang sorang lagi tu tengah mengamuk tak tentu pasal sebab ada orang langgar peraturan sekolah dan pelajar tu buat tak tahu sahaja dan teruslah tercetusnya kemarahan Fang" jawab Zakwan

"Aduh... panas baran betul si Fang ni. Aku pergi tenangkan si Fang tu" mengeluh Boboiboy sambil keluar dari kelas tingakatan 1 Amal

* * *

Waktu rehat adalah waktu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggukan oleh semua pelajar Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Kebanyakkan pelajar-pelajar sudah mulai lapar dan ada setengah daripada mereka mengambil peluang waktu rehat untuk pergi mengulangkaji. Fang berasa sungguh teruja apabila dia mendapat bekalan makanan dari abang dia tapi dia rasa hairan melihat biskut berbentuk diri dia

"Aik, abang aku buat biskut sekali ke?"

"Bukanlah Fang, biskut tu Lily yang buat khas untuk kau" jawab Boboiboy yang ada di sebelah Fang

"Oh.. baik pulak dia" Fang mengangkat biskut itu dan lalu membelek-beleknya. Selepas itu dia ternampak makanan abang dia buat, terkejut Fang. Dia menatap bento abang dia, padahal Lynna yang buatkan, dia tidak sanggup pula untuk makan sebab bento itu terlampau cantik sangat

"Haih Fang, kau tak nak makan ke?" tanya Faye. Dia duduk di hadapan Fang dengan bihun sup dia dan beberapa kuih yang telah dibeli oleh Faye tadi. Lain melihat Faye kerana Faye jenis kuat macam Gopal tapi mereka sudah tidak hairan dengan mereka berdua

"Nak makan tapi rasa sayang pulak"

"Kalau kau tak nak, biar aku makankan untuk kau" Tangan Gopal baru hendak mengambil bekas makanan itu, terus Fang menepis tangan Gopal "Ala, kau bukannya makan pun"

"Kau ingat makanan ni untuk kau ke" kata Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia. Sudahlah jawatan pengawas percubaan dia di tarik balik sebab dia pergi mengamuk sebelum sekolah bermula "Kalau kau makan, nahas kau nanti. Kau nak tengok aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal ke?" Gopal gelengkan kepala "Tahu pun.. sebagai pembukaan untuk makan bento buatan abang aku ini. Aku akan mulakan dengan makan biskut si pelik buat"

"Kau akan suka punya dengan biskut yang dia buat" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh keyakinan. Faye pula, seperti dia terlupa sesuatu. Lalu dia fikirkan, perkara apa yang dia lupa nak bagitahu itu

"Kenapa Faye?" tanya Bella yang tidak membeli apa-apa di kantin sekolah. Dia hanya makan nasi goreng yang di bawa dari rumah

"Entahlah. Aku macam terlupa sesuatu" Faye makan bihun dia sambil fikirkan apa yang dia terlupa itu. Dia perhatikan Fang makan biskut itu dan tiba-tiba sahaja, Fang jatuh pengsan. Muka dia termasuk ke dalam bekas makanan itu. Habis hancur bento itu "FANGGGG!" Faye rasa cemas melihat sepupu dia pengsan secara tiba-tiba

"FANGGGGGG!"

"Apasal tiba-tiba Fang pengsan?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. kejap, aku rasa.. aku tahu sebab apa Fang pengsan" Faye tersengih apabila dia teringat apa yang Lily tulis dekat dalam surat tadi "Heheheee... sebenarnya Lily ada bagitahu, biskut tu sepatutnya perisa lobak merah tapi lobak merah dah habis, dia gantikan dengan petai. Jadi biskut petai. Aku boleh lupa pula perkara penting tu, maaf yea Fang" Faye tersengih lagi sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Yang Lily pergi letak perisa petai kenapa? Pelik betul aku dengan si Lily tu. Kasihan kau Fang, asyik terkena dengan kepelikan Lily aje"

"Apa boleh buat. Lily suka sangat kacau dia tapi apasal lah dia tak kacau kau aje" Kali ini Boboiboy pula tersengih kepada Faye "Hehehe... jangan hati dia terpaut dekat Fang sudah, boleh jadi huru hara nanti" Faye dan Bella tergelak berdua di situ sambil fikirkan Fang dan Lily huru-harakan Pulau Rintis, sampai Kaizo pun boleh pening kepala dengan mereka berdua. Gopal terlalu tumpukan perhatian dengan makanan dia. Yaya dan Ying tiba di kantin dan rasa pelik melihat kepala Fang terbaring di dalam bekas makanan

"Apasal dengan si rambut cacak? Sedih sangat sebab jawatan pengawas percubaan dia kena tarik ke?"

"Bukanlah Ying.. dia pengsan sahaja" jawab Boboiboy

"Apasal adik aku pengsan?" muncul Kaizo di kantin sekolah "KEGILAAN APAKAH YANG MENYEBABKAN ADIK AKU PENGSAN?" terkejut pelajar-pelajar yang ada di kantin sekolah. Semuanya pandang ke arah Kaizo tapi dia hanya hiraukan sahaja

"Errr... sebenarnya... Fang termakan biskut yang Lily hantar"

"Lepas tu?" tanya Kaizo kepada Boboiboy

"Lepas tu... kita orang dapat tahu bahawa biskut tu adalah biskut perisa petai" Boboiboy takut pula kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo mengamuk dekat situ. Bukan Boboiboy sahaja, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan juga Zakwan, takut kalau Kaizo mengamuk "Abang Kaizo marah ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan takut dia

"Aku? Marah? Hmm... boleh dikatakan begitu tapi biarkan dia pengsan daripada dia nak marah aku sahaja. Kalau dia masih lagi pengsan sampai waktu rehat tamat, aku akan bawa dia balik"

"Heheheee... ingatkan abang Kaizo nak mengamuklah tadi sebab Lily pergi bagi dia biskut petai"

"Biskut petai tu sedap ke? Tak pernah pulak aku dengar biskut petai" semua gelengkan kepala kepada Kaizo "Jadi memang tiada biskut petai?"

"Memang tiada Kapten Kaizo. Saya sendiri pun tak pernah nak buat biskut petai tapi nanti saya nak cubalah. Saya akan buat yang lebih sedap! Mesti Fang tak kan pengsan" Semua duduk berjauhan daripada Yaya sebab takut dengan biskut Yaya yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Mereka dapat rasakan Fang akan menjadi mangsa pertama biskut petai Yaya sebab mereka tahu, Kaizo akan buli adik dia "Kalau sedap, saya akan buat banyak-banyak. Bagi semua orang rasa" Gopal rasa nak muntah. Lalu dia lari dari situ untuk pergi ke tandas sekolah

"Abang Kaizo datang ke sekolah sebab apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku datang sebab nak berbincang dengan cikgu sejarah kamu, cikgu Aiman tu. Saya nak bagi beberapa cara untuk menghukum adik aku, kalau dia buat nakal. Jadi aku pergi dulu" Semua tersengih sambil menahan ketawa. Memang nasib malang betul Fang, kata dihati mereka. Nampaknya Fang masih lagi pengsan, dia langsung tidak bangun dari situ. Boboiboy mengusik-usik lengan Fang, dia masih lagi tidak bergerak

"Dasyat betul biskut petai Lily. Sampai sekarang Fang tak bangun-bangun lagi"

"Hehehe.. biarkan dia pengsan lama-lama. Takdelah aku bergaduh dengan si Pang ni" Bella tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan sesuatu yang nakal. Dia fikirkan ingin menconteng muka Fang dengan pen dakwat hitam dia. Bella tergelak seorang diri sambil melihat Fang yang masih lagi pengsan. Faye dapat rasakan sesuatu yang nakal datang dari kawan baik dia. Mata dia melirik ke arah Bella

"Kau fikir sesuatu yang nakal ke?" tanya Faye tapi Bella sibuk sangat bayangkan muka Fang kena conteng, sehingga tidak dengar pertanyaan Faye tadi "Kawan aku memang sah nak cari gaduh dengan sepupu aku"

"Hmm.. biarkan ajelah dia, Faye. Kalau bukan hari ini, esok adalah tu pergaduhan dia orang" Boboiboy sudah naik bosan dengan pergaduhan dia orang. Akhirnya loceng sudah berbunyi, barulah Fang sedar dari pengsan dia "Aik, boleh pulak kau dengar loceng sekolah berbunyi"

"Errr... lama ke aku pengsan?" semua angguk kepala ke arah Fang "Heheheee... tapi biskut Lily ni. JAGA KAU LILYYYYY! AKU AKAN KENAKAN KAU BALIK!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya lagi sekali

* * *

Masa untuk balik sudah tiba, Fang dengan separuh hati yang tidak begitu gembira kerana jawatan pengawas percubaan dia diambil balik tapi kalau dia nak jawatan itu balik, dia perlu berkelakuan baik dan tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal dekat sekolah. Fang tidak tahu samada dia dapat mengawal panas baran dia ataupun tidak "Rasanya, aku memang tak sesuai kot jadi pengawas" bisik Fang sambil berjalan di dalam lautan pelajar-pelajar lain yang terpusu-pusu untuk turun ke bawah. Semuanya tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah

"Sabar ajelah Fang, memang bukan rezeki kau untuk menjadi seorang pengawas" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang

"Hmmm... takpelah, asalkan aku masih kekal lagi menjadi ketua kebersihan kelas.. hehehehee"

"Tapi kau pun kenalah usahakan diri kau, kalau kau nak balik jadi pengawas percubaan" kata Yaya di belakang Fang "Kau mesti boleh punya. Kami semua yakin dengan diri kau"

"Terima kasih Yaya tapi tengoklah dulu. Kalau aku boleh kawal diri aku daripada mengamuk, mungkin aku dapat menjadi pengawas percubaan balik"

"Heheheee... kami semua akan menolong kau tapi aku tidak pasti si Gopal dapat menolong kau maaa... dia kan suka cari pasal dengan kau, Bella pun sama juga"

"Dua orang tu ajelah jadi masalah aku" Fang menghela nafas. Akhirnya mereka sudah pun sampai di tingkat bawah sekali. Fang melangkah keluar dari tangga itu dan terus menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah bersama kawan-kawannya. Dia ternampak abangnya ada di situ sambil berborak dengan cikgu sejarah dia "Nasib aku memang malang"

"Haiyaa.. jangan fikir macam tu lah. Mungkin dia orang berbincang tentang benda lain"

"Macam mana kalau dia orang tiba-tiba jadi kawan baik... mesti cikgu Aiman akan laporkan setiap benda aku buat dekat sekolah" Fang ketuk-ketuk kepala dia dengan buku sekolah dia "Janganlah jadi kawan baik. Abang ku, kawan ajelah dengan kak Lynna sorang sahaja"

"Kau ni Fang, macam tak bagi abang kau berkawan pulak" marah Boboiboy

"Boleh tu boleh tapi... entahlah.. terpaksalah aku terima sahaja" Fang buat muka sedih sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah abang dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sedang bersedihan itu

"Kau sedih sebab pengawas percubaan kau ke?" tanya Kaizo. Fang angguk tapi ada benda lain yang buatkan dia rasa sedih "Sudahlah tu Pang, terima ajelah yang kau memang tak boleh jadi pengawas"

"ADIK BOLEHLAH! ADIK AKAN BUKTIKAN YANG ADIK BOLEH JADI PENGAWAS YANG BERGUNA!" kata Fang sambil bercekak pinggang. Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah "MULAI ESOK, ADIK TIDAK AKAN MENJADI PANAS BARAN SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

"Seminggu aje?"

"Heheheee.. abang pun tak nak adik jadi tak betul kan" Fang tersengih

"Tapi rasanya, tak sampai seminggu pun, kau boleh jadi tak betul"

"BETUL TU! ADIK AKAN MENJADI TAK BETUL TAPI DEMI JAWATAN PENGAWAS, ADIK AKAN CUBA SEDAYA UPAYA! ADIK TIDAK AKAN MENGAKU KALAH! AKU ADALAH FANG! AKU AKAN MENJADI PENGAWAS NOMBOR SATU DEKAT SEKOLAH.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja ketukan abangnya "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Sah adik awak tak betul" kata cikgu Aiman

"Dia memang sentiasa tak betul pun" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya yang masih lagi ketawa macam orang gila dekat kawasan sekolah. Lalu dia mengheret Fang pergi "Saya pergi dulu sebelum budak ni bertindak ganas seperti keluarkan penguin gergasi" Cikgu Aiman hanya gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Fang yang sudah tak betul tu

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Fang masih lagi ketawa di situ. Kaizo biarkan sahaja adik dia ketawa macam orang tak betul

"Aku rasa takut pula kalau Fang betul-betul jadi pengawas" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying angguk kepala "Tak dapat aku bayangkan macam mana nanti"

"Samalah kita" kata Gopal, Yaya dan Ying serentak. Mereka berempat melihat sahaja Kaizo mengheret adiknya pergi

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! JAWATAN PENGAWAS AKAN MENJADI MILIK AKUU!" Dari jauh lagi, mereka boleh dengar Fang ketawa dan menjerit-jerit keseorangan

"Aku tak pasti, ini tahap tak betul sebab stress pengawas percubaan dia kena tarik balik atau sebab biskut petai tadi?"

"Dua-dua kot, Boboiboy" balas Gopal. Apa boleh buat, mereka terima ajelah kalau Fang tak betul dalam seminggu ni. Jangan Fang keluarkan benda yang bukan-bukan sudah, itu yang diharapkan oleh kawan-kawan dia

* * *

 **heheheee... kasihan kau Fang xD tapi author tetap sayangkan kau :3**

 **sesi membalas review~**

 **Azuki5991 - heheee.. lawak sangat ke Rizu panggil Papa Kaizo xD macam best aje panggilan tu :P**

 **AN - Kalau orang tidak sudi berkawan dengan kita, kita jangan paksa mereka pula.. kita cari kawan lain! yeahhh!**

 **Lavender - ha ah, kisah Bella dan Faye lebih kurang macam tu tapi kisah Faye sebab dia kena buli dengan kawan-kawan dia sendiri. Bella pula sebab ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat sekolah lama dia :3 nanti satu hari kamu akan tahu kisah dia.. but not now xD it's ok Lavender, akak faham :D buat kerja sekolah dengan hati yang tenang, jangan fikir terlampau sangat.. nanti sakit kepala tu**

 **aisyah - takdelah xD Fang mana ada sampai 4 girlfriend :D itu semuanya bayangan dari Boboiboy dan Gopal sahaja.. hati dia tetap pada yang satu.. or dua xD satu lagi tu donut lobak merah dia**

 **aria sister - oh xD maaf.. it's ok kalau kamu tidak menyukai Rizu :) setiap orang ada suka dan tak suka dengan setiap watak dalam sebuah cerita :D**

 **Cute girls - Siapa yang nak penyekkan Kaizo tu? xD cik nurin ke? hehehee**

 **Fangcool - hmmm... setiap manusia di dunia ni, ada pelbagai perasaan. Nasib Rizu memang sama seperti Kaizo dan Fang dan juga Emmy tapi perasaan mereka semua berlainan. Kaizo dan Fang ada each other, Emmy jenis suka berdikari dan Rizu pula, dia memang manja. Walaupun Rizu ada kaizo, fang dan lynna tapi hati dia ada sesuatu yang missing, setiap kehidupan mereka juga berbeza.. kita nampak dia macam pentingkan diri dia tapi kita tidak faham perasaan dia :D tapi author tak kisah kalau Fangcool tidak sukakan sangat dengan watak Rizu :) bagi author, author tetap sayangkan watak Rizu**

 **miss blank - Rizu dengar cakap kakak miss blank tu xD jangan buat lagi! heheehe**

 **cik mimpi - kalau abang tinggalkan adik dekat tepi jalan.. akak akan dengan segeranya, akak akan pergi ambik adik sekarang juga! hahahaaa! ahakzz xD boleh pula tertidur lepas bukak buku tapi takpe! adik tetap baca fanfic akak kan kan kan :3 akak suka nutella! Nutella cheese tart satu! nanti akak send pin emosi sedih tu ok xD oh yea, akak cuma nak rehatkan diri dari edisi minggu sahaja.. yang lain akak tak berhenti :D and semoga berjaya dengan azam adik pada tahun ni! dont give up!**

 **mister mimpi - aiyooo.. garang betul mister mimpi ni.. takut saya xD hahaahaaaaa! kalau virus lily sudah berjangkit dengan saya, apa boleh buat, sudah di takdirkan untuk berjangkit xD ahakzz!**

 **Lily - Papa Kaizo xD ahakzz! nak panggil Kaizo, papa Kaizo lah lepas ni... hehehee.. maaf Lily xD setiap watak oc author memang ada kisah sedih :( cuma watak Lily aje belum ada lagi.. lagipun akak memang suka explore setiap perasaan watak2 dalam fanfic akak :D supaya author dapat hidupkan semua watak-watak dalam fanfic ni :D kadang-kadang kita pun boleh rasa related dengan mereka semua~**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	27. Manja

**Welcome back semua! Author ingin minta maaf sebab tak update.. hari ini baru internet author ok :3 yeahhh! baru boleh menulis balik xD**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sentiasa memberikan review! terima kasih juga yang sentiasa menunggu author update :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Manja

 _"Pang! Abang nak memperkenalkan kamu dengan kawan baik abang iaitu cikgu Aiman. Mulai sekarang, dia akan ke sini tiap-tiap hari untuk mengajar kau sejarah"_

 _"ERKK! Bila masa abang berkawan dengan cikgu sejarah adik?"_

 _"Bila masa?" Kaizo pandang muka adiknya lama-lama "Apabila abang dapat tahu kegemaran dia menghukum orang juga. Jadi abang dan kawan abang akan sentiasa fikirkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghukum kau dan juga rakan-rakan kau" Fang menelan ludah. Diri dia sudah rasa tidak bermaya lagi, kepala dia sudah mulai pening dan lutut dia terasa lemah pula_

 _"A-abang.. janganlah.. hukum adik berat-berat"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tu memang patut di hukum kerana KAU TU NAKAL DAN DEGIL SANGAT! SAMPAI NAIK STRESS ABANG! MULAI ESOK, AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU DENGAN HUKUMAN PALING SADIS iaitu makan biskut petai yang telah dibuat oleh Lily" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya dan lalu dia tergelak-gelak di situ seperti ada sesuatu yang telah merasuk Kaizo. Kaki Fang sudah bersedia untuk larikan diri daripada abangnya tetapi kakinya telah digarikan dengan besi bola yang amat berat sekali_

 _"LEPASKAN ADIKKKKK!" Tetapi Kaizo masih lagi tergelak seperti orang gila_

 _"MAKAN BISKUT PETAI! RASAKAN BISKUT PETAI! RASAKANNNN!"_

 _"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"_

* * *

"TIDAKKKK!" Fang terjaga dari mimpi buruknya "Aduh, mimpi buruk lagi. Semenjak abang berkawan dengan cikgu Aiman, asyik dapat mimpi buruk aje" Fang mengusap-usap muka dia yang sudah berpeluh itu. Dia pandang ke arah jam dinding di dalam bilik dia, baru pukul 2 pagi. Dia tidak terasa untuk tidur balik, lalu dia keluar dari katil. Fang dari bilik dia lagi, dia boleh dengar suara bising di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dia membuka sedikit pintu biliknya dan lalu merangkak keluar. Dia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu dan siapa yang buat bising itu. Dia ternampak abangnya sedang menonton television seorang diri dengan semangkuk popcorn ada di tangannya

"Apa kes abang aku ni, tak pernah pula aku tengok abang aku perangai macam tu" bisik Fang. Lalu dia tersenyum seorang diri, dia mendapat satu idea nakal. Dia merangkak masuk ke bilik dia balik dan terus bangun. Dia berpura-pura keluar dari biliknya dengan mata dia yang pura-pura masih mengantuk lagi. Kaizo terus menutup television apabila dia sedar dengan adiknya yang sudah terjaga dari tidur

"Apa abang buat pagi-pagi ni?" Fang berlakon seperti orang sedang mengantuk

"Takde apa, sibuk aje kau ni. Pergi masuk tidur"

"Tak nak" Fang terus turun ke bawah dan duduk disebelah abang dia "Adik nak tengok movie dengan abang boleh? Adik tahu abang tengok movie sorang-sorang sambil makan popcorn" Kaizo makan popcorn dia sambil merenung tajam ke arah adiknya

"Bukan ke esok kau sekolah?"

"Tapi adik sekolah petang. Jadi maknanya, adik boleh tidur lambat!" Kaizo terus menjentik kepala adiknya "Abang ni, bagilah adik meluangkan masa bersama abang. Abang selalu sangat pergi ke kapal angkasa dengan kak Lynna atau pergi jalan-jalan dengan kak Lynna. Hari itu abang pergi shopping dekat dia kan kan kan.. bawa Rizu sekali kan kan kan" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Abang, bolehlah kan" Fang memeluk tangan abangnya

"Manja betul kau ni, dari dulu sampai sekarang tapi kenakalan kau dan kedegilan kau, memang aku sendiri tidak dapat menghapuskan"

"Hehehee.. tapi abang dulu pun nakal juga kan"

"Itu sebab abang seorang sahaja. Selepas adik ada, abang tidak menjadi nakal kerana abang sayangkan adik. Abang sentiasa melindungi adik dan menjaga adik. Abang tidak pernah biarkan adik keseorangan sewaktu kau kecik lagi" Kaizo membelai rambut Fang "Abang memang bersyukur sangat dapat seorang adik yang bijak tapi nakal, rajin tapi panas baran dan juga tak comel. Dulu aje nampak comel, sekarang langsung tak comel" Fang buat muka kucing dia "Masih lagi tak comel" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Walaupun muka kau tak secomel dulu tapi abang tetap sayangkan adik lagi"

"Tapi.. abang suka sangat buli adik"

"Itu sebab abang sayangkan kau"

"Sayang apa kebendanya. Sayang buli adik adalah" Fang bermasam muka

"Jangan nak bermasam muka sangat" Kaizo terus pasang balik movie yang dia tonton tadi

"Jadi abang benarkan adik tengok movie dengan abang?"

"Tengoklah tapi kalau kau sudah tertidur, abang malas nak angkat kau" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abang dia

"Takpe, adik tak kisah. Asalkan adik dapat luangkan masa dengan abang" Kaizo tersenyum sahaja melihat adiknya "Abang, nanti kita jalan-jalan dekat bandar hujung minggu nanti"

"Boleh adik, apa sahaja untuk adik ku sayang" Fang pejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tangan abang dia. Abang dia masih lagi membelai kepala dia, Fang dapat rasakan kasih sayang dari abangnya "Nanti abang pesan lagi biskut kegemaran adik" Dia terdengar dengkuran adiknya "Dah tidur rupanya budak manja ni" Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya tidur di situ. Dia sambung balik menonton movie sambil makan popcorn

"Sayang abang" bisik Fang di dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak lagi mimpi buruk tetapi mimpi indah. Dia mimpikan dia dan abang dia pergi mengembara dari satu planet ke satu planet, apa yang paling buat rasa suka sekali, Lynna pun turut ada di dalam pengembara mereka "Sayang kak Lynna juga"

"Adik aku ni mimpi apa?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Mimpilah, apa yang kau nak mimpi, Pang. Esok aku akan pesan biskut petai dari kawan kau si pelik tu. Mesti kau akan suka nanti" Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan adik dia pengsan

* * *

Semenjak dua hari, Fang rasa sangat gembira. Tiada apa yang boleh buatkan dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal kerana selama dua hari itu, dia asyik bermanja dengan abangnya. Abang dia pula tidak kisah pun sebab dia pun rindu meluangkan masa bersama Fang. Dalam dua hari itulah, Faye rasa aman sahaja di rumah. Tiada pergaduhan atau jeritan seperti selalu. Dia buat kerja sekolah pun rasa tenang sahaja. Faye ada juga nampak Fang asyik berkepit dengan abangnya tapi pada masa yang sama, Lynna dan Rizu tidak dapat ke rumah. Mungkin mereka tidak dibenarkan datang, fikir Faye

"Takpelah, nanti lepas ni.. dia orang datanglah tu" kata Faye

Boboiboy dan Gopal pula rasa pelik dengan kawan baik mereka. Gopal usik Fang, sedikit pun dia tidak mengamuk. Mengikut kata Gopal, samada Fang dilamun cinta atau itu bukan kawan baik mereka. Boboiboy pula rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebab Fang gembira semacam dan tidak menjadi tak betul seperti biasa

"Baguslah kalau dia tak buat perkara pelik-pelik. Kan bagus tengok dia tak marah-marah macam selalu"

"Betul juga kata kau Yaya tapi apa yang buatkan dia perangai macam tu? Rasa macam bukan Fang aje" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah "Kau rasa dia terkena pin emosi ke?"

"Heheee.. mungkin juga. Mesti abang dia buli dia lagi ni atau tak tahan nak bertengkar dengan si panas baran tu"

"Bukanlah" muncul Faye dengan chocolate dia "Fang gembira macam tu sebab dekat rumah, dia asyik bermanja dengan abang dia sahaja. Entah kenapa dia nak berkepit dengan abang dia" Faye masukkan sebijik chocolate ke dalam mulut dia. Gopal terliur melihat chocolate itu

"Oh begitu.. tapi jangan abang dia buat sesuatu sudah, tak pun si Fang tu. Ada aje idea nakal dia tu"

"Entahlah Boboiboy, aku tidak boleh nak agak sangat" Faye baru perasan yang Gopal asyik pandang chocolate yang dia sedang pegang "Kau nak ke chocolate ni? Dalam chocolate ni ada oreo, mesti kau akan suka"

"Mestilah nak.. aku kan suka chocolate macam kau" Faye berikan sedikit kepada Gopal

"Apa kata korang pergi berdating aje, sesuai apa" muncul Fang suara ceria dia. Faye dan Gopal pandang ke arah Fang "Janganlah pandang aku begitu, aku hanya bagi cadangan sahaja. Oh yea, hari ini aku terlebih rajin. Aku buatkan bento untuk korang semua!" Lalu Fang keluarkan sebuah bekas makanan yang besar dari beg kertas dia. Dia membuka bekas makanan itu

"Wah! banyak cantik kau buat.. suka pula aku tengok kau buat muka kami semua"

"Terima kasih Ying. Korang boleh makan masa rehat nanti" kata Fang sambil melihat hasil kerja dia pagi tadi. Dia telah membuat beberapa kepalan nasi dan jadikan ia sebagai kepala kawan-kawan dia. Semuanya ada di situ, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan juga Zakwan. Untuk diri dia pun ada juga

"Hmmm.. aku rasa risau pulak" bisik Boboiboy. Fang sibuk keluarkan makanan dia yang seterusnya, dia telah membuat sandwich buah untuk mereka semua. Mereka rasa yang mereka macam nak pergi berkelah di sekolah pula

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab kalau dia gembira macam ni, mesti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dekat Fang"

"Jangan fikir macam tu Boboiboy. Aku tak rasa begitu"

"Yelah Yaya" Boboiboy terus senyap sahaja selepas itu. Dia perhatikan sahaja Fang keluarkan sebuah lagi bekas makanan, kali ini dia telah buat biskut berbentuk muka mereka semua "Kawan aku sudah tak betul rupanya. Ingat ni nak pergi berkelah ke apa"

"Cuba korang rasa.. ada pelbagai perisa. Biskut Boboiboy perisa oren, biskut Gopal perisa chocolate, biskut Yaya perisa strawberry, biskut Ying perisa vanilla, biskut Faye perisa pandan, biskut Bella perisa red velvet, biskut Zakwan perisa anggur, biskut Lily perisa pisang dan aku punya sudah tentu perisa LOBAK MERAH!"

"Dasyatnya kau Fang.. tapi betul ke kau buat ni semua? Mana kau dapat masa untuk buat biskut, bento dan sandwich buat tu?" tanya Yaya

"Aku buat dari malam tadi sampai tengahari tadi" kata Fang sambil menutup bekas biskut dia "Jadi aku tak tidur langsung dari malam semalam"

"ERKK! Tak kan sampai begitu sekali.. aduh, kau ni Fang. Kau tak rasa mengantuk ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Abang kau tak marah ke?"

"Tak sebab aku sudah siapkan sup lobak merah dia. Lagipun aku buat ni semua sebab aku rasa sangat bahagia. Tak sangka aku dapat bermanja dengan abang aku selama dua hari. Jadi aku lebih semangat dan aku pun sudah kurang marah-marahkan"

"Hmm.. betul juga tu tapi..." Boboiboy pegang kedua bahu Fang "PULANGKAN KAWAN AKU YANG DULU! AKU NAK FANG YANG SUKA MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL"

"Dey, kau pun sudah kena virus tak betul ke? Biarkan ajelah si Fang nak gembira ke, bahagia ke, teruja ke.. asalkan dia tidak lagi panas baran seperti diri dia yang dulu. Aku suka dengan diri dia yang sekarang ini!" Gopal tarik Fang jauh dari Boboiboy "Fang, lepas ni aku akan sokong kau untuk bermanja-manja dengan abang kau lagi. Takdelah aku asyik kena kejar dengan harimau bayang kau aje"

"Betul tu! Aku akan menjadi Fang yang baru!" Dia dan Gopal terus ke tangga sekolah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Bella muncul sebelah Boboiboy, dia garu-garu kepala dia sebab rasa pelik dengan perangai Fang

"Errr.. apasal dengan si Fang tu?" tanya Bella

"Kes tak betul melanda tapi ini sebab dua hari bermanja dengan abang dia" jawab Boboiboy

"Ohhh.. tapi baguslah tu! Takdelah aku nak bergaduh dengan dia. Heheeheee... aman hidup aku tanpa bergaduh dengan si Pang tak guna tu! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA-" Mulut dia kena sumbat dengan biskut perisa red velvet. Dia terus kunyah biskut itu "SEDAPNYA!"

"Hah! Sedapkan biskut aku buat. Aku lebih hebat! Lebih pandai! Lebih bergaya! dan juga lebih kacak!" Fang melihat Bella angguk-angguk sambil makan biskut itu. Dia begitu teruja melihat Bella suka dengan biskut yang dia buat

"Betul tu Fang! Aku setuju dan aku setuju juga dengan sikap kau yang baru ini. Tak perlulah aku nak bergaduh dengan kau lagi" kata Bella "Nanti buatlah lagi biskut tu untuk aku yea"

"Boleh boleh" Fang berikan lagi biskut kepada Bella "Makan puas-puas yea" Mereka semua teruja dengan sikap Fang yang tiba-tiba berubah kecuali Boboiboy. Dia rasa, dia perlu betulkan Fang balik tapi dia tiada idea macam mana nak kembalikan Fang yang asal

"Tak kan aku nak suruh abang dia buli dia sampai tak bagi dia bermanja langsung" bisik Boboiboy "Hmmm... aku kena cari jalan yang lain" Buat sementara ini, Boboiboy hanya melihat Fang berkelakuan baik dengan kawan-kawan. Mungkin sehari tiada amukan dari Fang akan menjadikan Pulau Rintis lebih tenang. Esok-esok mungkin Fang akan mengamuk balik, itu yang difikirkan oleh Boboiboy. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia berjalan menuju ke tangga sekolah, untuk naik ke kelas mereka yang berada di tingkat tiga. Dia ikut sahaja dari belakang sambil perhatikan Fang yang sedang berborak rancak dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun tiba, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis berpusu-pusu menuju ke kantin sekolah tetapi lain pula dengan tujuh sahabat ini. Mereka terus ke tepi padang sekolah dan duduk di bawah sepohon pokok yang lebat dengan daun-daun hijau. Mereka semua berehat di situ kecuali Boboiboy. Dia seorang sahaja yang pergi berehat di kantin. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain pun tidak memujuk atau memaksa dia berehat sekali dengan mereka. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan bergelak ketawa di bawah pokok sambil menikmati makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Fang sendiri. Boboiboy menghela nafas sambil bermain-main dengan bihun sup dia. Selera makan dia sudah hilang kerana asyik fikirkan tentang Fang

"Kenapa abang Boboiboy nampak sedih?"

"Sebab abang risaukan tentang abang Fang" Boboiboy pandang ketepi dan terkejut melihat Rizu ada disebelahnya "Eh, kenapa Rizu ada dekat sini?"

"Sebab Pizu bosan" Muka Rizu terus berubah menjadi sedih "Tadi Pizu pergi rumah abang Paizo, dia takde pula dekat rumah. Pizu hubungi kakak Lynna, dia sibuk pulak. Kakak Emmy pun sibuk juga. Jadi Pizu datanglah ke sini, manalah tahu dapat berborak dengan abang Fang ke tapi semenjak akhir-akhir ni, abang Fang macam tak layan Pizu dah. Abang Fang marah dengan Pizu ke sebab kejadian tempoh hari tu? Pizu tahu, Pizu buat salah tapi abang Fang janganlah jauhkan diri daripada Pizu"

"Hmmm... mesti ada benda lain buatkan diri dia jauh daripada Rizu. Tak mungkinlah dia nak tinggalkan Rizu keseorangan dan marahkan Rizu tentang kejadian hari itu"

"Pizu tahu tapi... Pizu tetap rasa bersalah dengan abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Pizu buat benda yang pentingkan diri sendiri tapi dia orang baik, selalu jaga Rizu" Boboiboy belai kepala Rizu "Tapi Pizu pula buat begitu tapi kakak Lynna baik, dia tetap nak bagikan kejutan dekat Pizu"

"Sudahlah Rizu, jangan fikirkan sangat tentang hari itu. Jom abang bawa Rizu jumpa abang Fang"

"Kalau dia marah Pizu macam mana?"

"Tak mungkinlah" Boboiboy bangun dari bangku kantin sekolah dan terus menghulurkan tangannya kepada Rizu "Kalau dia marah pun, abang Boboiboy kan ada" Rizu ambil tangan Boboiboy dan terus dia bangun dari bangku itu

"Terima kasih abang Boboiboy" Rizu rasa sedikit gembira tapi ada rasa ketakutan untuk berdepan dengan Fang. Dia takut kalau abang kesayangan dia akan mengamuk dekat diri dia nanti. Hati Rizu berdebar-debar apabila Boboiboy membawa dia ke padang sekolah. Dari jauh lagi dia boleh nampak Fang sedang berborak mesra dengan kawan-kawannya

"Rizu jangan takut. Abang Boboiboy sentiasa ada di sisi Rizu" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan senyuman kepada Rizu. Mereka lalu di tepi padang dan terus ke tempat Fang dengan berehat bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan. Sampai sahaja di situ, Rizu sorokkan diri di belakang Boboiboy kerana takut. Fang terkejut melihat Rizu ada di situ

"Rizu?"

"Fang, Rizu nak cakap dengan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil menolak Rizu ke depan. Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus ke Rizu. Keadaan di situ menjadi sunyi sekejap, mereka melihat Fang pegang tangan Rizu dan terus dia membawa Rizu ke tempat lain. Jauh daripada kawan-kawan dia. Mereka melihat mereka berdua sudah pun berjalan jauh, Boboiboy takut juga kalau Fang mengamuk atau marah kepada Rizu. Dia perhatikan sahaja sambil duduk di sebelah Gopal. Fang membawa Rizu ke bangku sekolah dan lalu dia menyuruh Rizu duduk. Rizu hanya senyap sahaja, mata dia langsung tidak memandang Fang

"Rizu nak cakap apa dengan abang?"

"Pizu sebenarnya takut"

"Takut? sebab apa?"

"Takut kalau abang Fang marahkan Pizu sebab Pizu buat sesuatu dekat abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna hari tu. Pizu takut abang Fang tak nak berkawan dengan Pizu dah. Pizu takut kalau abang Paizo tak bagi datang ke rumah dah, takut nanti Pizu buat balik" kata Rizu sambil hayunkan badan dia ke depan kebelakang kerana terlalu takut sangat, kalau diri dia dimarahi oleh Fang "Maafkan Pizu" sebutir air mata jernih mengalir keluar dari mata Rizu. Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu dan lalu dia memeluk Rizu

"Mana ada abang marah cuma semenjak akhir-akhir ni, abang rasa sangat gembira sebab abang dapat bermanja-manja dengan abang Kaizo. Dia pun macam tak kisah sahaja tapi Rizu janji dengan abang yang Rizu tak kan buat benda macam tu balik" Fang mengesat air mata Rizu dan terus dia cuit hidung Rizu. Rizu tergelak di situ dan Fang juga tergelak sekali

"Pizu janji, Pizu tak kan buat lagi tapi abang Fang kalau marahkan Pizu, bagitau Pizu. Jangan tinggalkan Pizu keseorangan lagi. Pizu tak nak kesunyian seperti dulu"

"Tak, abang tak kan buat begitu. Abang sayangkan Rizu, seperti juga abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Mereka sayangkan Rizu"

"Pizu pun sayangkan dia orang tapikan... Pizu sukalah dia orang jaga Pizu.. heheheee.. buatkan Pizu lagi bertambah manja!"

"Dengan abang Fang tak suka ke? Abang kan jaga Rizu dengan elok"

"Tapi abang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal, lepas tu kakak Lynna kata, Pizu sudah terpengaruh dengan kenakalan abang Fang. Dia cakap Pizu tak boleh ikut perangai abang Fang yang nakal tu tapi abang Paizo cakap, dia suka kalau Pizu buli abang Fang sebab dia cakap, kalau buli tu tanda sayang. Itu abang Paizo yang cakap"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang. Hati dia panas dengan abang dia tapi menahan dirinya sebab dia tahu, balik nanti dia dapat bermanja dengan abang dia lagi "Hehehee.. tapi Rizu jangan buli abang ok sebab buli tu bukan benda yang elok"

"Ok tapi abang Paizo tu buli abang Fang boleh pulak?"

"Itu sebab abang Kaizo memang jenis suka buli adik dia sendiri. Jomlah Rizu, kita pergi makan sama-sama ok. Abang ada sediakan makanan yang banyak! Ada macam-macam biskut abang buat, sandwich kegemaran kak Lynna pun ada"

"SANDWICH BUAHHH!" Rizu menjerit di situ sambil berlari ke arah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan yang sedang sibuk menjamu selera. Fang ikut sekali berlari dengan Rizu

* * *

Kaizo melihat dua bekas makanan yang telah dihantar oleh Lily. Dia tersenyum melihat bekas-bekas itu yang ada di atas meja dapur rumahnya. Dia dengan baik hatinya, telah memesan beberapa biskut yang banyak dari Lily. Sebenarnya Lily telah membuat pelbagai jenis perisa termasuklah perisa petai tapi kenalah pandai-pandai pilih, yang mana satu biskut petai. Kaizo membuka satu bekas makanan dan dia terkejut kerana bentuk biskut itu ada bentuk muka dia dan satu lagi bentuk itik

"Dia ingat, aku ni biskut ke apa tapi selamat aku bukan jenis penggemar biskut" terus dia tutup bekas makanan tersebut. Dia buka lagi satu dan dia tergelak sedikit kerana bentuk biskut tersebut ialah bentuk landak. Dia terus tutup bekas makanan itu. Dia terdengar satu ketukan di pintu rumah dia, lalu dia keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa yang ketuk pintu rumah dia. Lalu dia buka dan terkejut melihat Fang bersama dengan cikgu Aiman

"Kenapa cikgu kau ada dekat sini?" Fang tersengih "Kau buat hal lagi ke?"

"Mana ada abang, adik baru sahaja balik dari sekolah. Cikgu Aiman ni nak hantar adik balik rumah" Padahal dalam hati Fang berapi-api dengan cikgu dia kerana telah memberi ceramah yang panjang lebar di dalam kereta tadi. Sampai naik bosan dan sakit telinga dia mendengar ceramah itu

"Oh begitu, terima kasih kerana hantar budak nakal ni balik" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya

"Saya pulang dulu"

"Kamu tak makan malam dulu dekat sini?" Aiman menoleh kebelakang, begitu juga dengan Fang. Kaizo melihat di belakang Aiman dan rasa senang hati melihat dengan kehadiran Lynna "Bolehlah Kaizo dan saya dapat mengenali cikgu sejarah Fang"

"Tak perlulah kak Lynna. Cikgu Aiman mesti ada banyak kerja kan kan kan... yelah, nak tanda buku-buku latihan anak-anak murid dia, nak fikirkan esok nak ajar apa, fikirkan benda apa yang terbaik.. macam-macam kena buat. Jumpa lagi esok yea cikgu" Fang tersengih sambil lambai-lambai ke arah cikgunya tetapi..

"Boleh juga, boleh saya berkenalan dengan abang kamu. Lagipun saya cikgu baru di sekolah, baru pindah ke sini. Belum kenal sesiapa lagi dekat Pulau Rintis. Cikgu berkawan dengan abang kamu boleh kan?" Cikgu Aiman terus tersenyum sinis kepada Fang "Kalau kamu tak bagi, esok juga cikgu akan denda kamu dekat kelas sejarah nanti" Fang menelan ludah sambil melihat cikgunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Lynna ikut dari belakang. Fang pula, dia nak lari daripada rumah dia sebab tak sanggup nak tengok abang dia berkawan dengan cikgu sejarah dia sendiri

"Kegilaan apakah abang aku nak berkawan dengan cikgu sejarah aku... HIDUP INI TIDAK ADILLLLLL!" Menjerit Fang seorang diri di luar rumah. Dia terduduk di depan tangga rumah sambil korek-korek tanah "Kenapalah nasib ku begitu malang, aku baru nak bermanja dengan abang aku malam nanti"

"PANGGGG!" Fang terus berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaizo sudah berdiri di depan dapur sambil bersilang tangan

"Oh abang ku sayang, abang nak apa?" Fang berkelip-kelip mata dekat abangnya, dengan muka comel dia seperti anak kucing "Abang, malam nanti kita tengok movie sama-sama lagi yea"

"Tak malu betul kau ni, depan cikgu sendiri pun nak bermanja" Fang tersengih besar dekat abangnya "Sudah! Kau pergi siapkan makanan malam"

"Tapi... adik baru sahaja sampai rumah" kata Fang dengan nada marah

"Takpe, kak Lynna bantu kamu ok" muncul Lynna yang baru sahaja keluar dari dapur. Di kedua belah tangannya, terdapat sebuah dulang dan di atasnya ada 3 cawan dan satu teko berisikan teh hijau

"Terima kasih kak Lynna. Kak Lynna lagi bagus daripada abang" Fang terus masuk ke dalam dapur sambil di perhatikan oleh Kaizo. Muka dia begitu serius sekali

"APA KAU CAKAP PANGG! MALAM NI TIADA MOVIE UNTUK KAU! JANGAN HARAP KAU DAPAT BERMANJA DENGAN AKU LAGI LEPAS NI!"

"Tak tak.. maksud adik, abanglah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik di dunia dan di galaxy ini! Sayang abang" Fang sempat lagi peluk abangnya dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Aiman hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat gelagat dua beradik itu. Lynna tergelak sedikit dan terus hidangkan secawan teh hijau untuk Aiman. Kaizo terus ke ruang tamu untuk berborak atau berbincang hukuman mana yang lebih berkesan untuk murid-murid yang nakal. Lynna sabar sahaja dengan dua lelaki garang yang suka sangat nak menghukum orang

Fang yang ada di dalam dapur, dia melihat dua bekas makanan yang ada di atas meja. Lalu dia membukanya, mata dia telah nampak sinar harapan yang tertera di hadapannya. Dia tahu, biskut itu adalah biskut petai yang buatkan dia pengsan hari itu "Heheheeee... bagus juga si pelik hantar biskut landak ni. Boleh aku buat cikgu aku pengsan tapi mesti abang aku akan menghukum aku nanti. Tak pun cikgu aku denda aku dengan lebih teruk. Mana tahu abang aku ajar cikgu aku latihan tempur" Fang tak boleh bayangkan kalau cikgu sejarah dia menghukum satu kelas dengan latihan tempur "Menakutkan betul"

"Apa yang menakutkan?" muncul Lynna di dalam dapur

"Takde apa.. apa kata kak Lynna bagi biskut landak ni dekat mereka"

"Boleh juga tapi siapa yang buat" tanya Lynna sambil melihat biskut landak itu "Abang kamu ke? Rajin betul dia buat biskut tapi tak masin ke biskut ni?" Lynna baru hendak mengambil satu tetapi tangan dia ditepis oleh Fang

"Kak Lynna suruhlah cikgu rasmikan dulu biskut ni"

"Hmmm.. yelah" Lynna mengangkat bekas makanan itu dan dia membawa keluar dari dapur. Fang mengintai dari dapur. Dia melihat Lynna sedang berikan biskut kepada cikgunya. Fang tersenyum sinis apabila cikgu dia makan biskut itu, dia tunggu sahaja untuk cikgu dia pengsan tapi tak pengsan. Dia juga nampak Lynna turut makan biskut itu tetapi tidak pengsan juga

"Aik? Apasal tak pengsan?" Fang terus keluar dari dapur tersebut. Dia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk merasa biskut itu. Mungkin Lily sudah tukar perisa biskut itu, fikir Fang

"Pang, bukan ke abang suruh kau masak tadi"

"Kejap.. adik nak rasa biskut ni" Fang mengambil satu biskut landak tersebut dan terus dia rasa "Memang sah, biskut petai" Terus dia pengsan dekat situ

"Fangg!" terkejut Lynna melihat Fang pengsan di ruang tamu "Apasal dia pengsan pulak ni?"

"Hmmm... entah. Biarkan ajelah dia pengsan, bolehlah kita keluar makan tanpa ada budak ni kacau"

Jadi, dengan rasminya. Fang ditinggalkan di rumah, baring di atas sofa dan tidak sedar bahawa abang dia telah pun keluar bersama Aiman dan Lynna. Kaizo dan Lynna menaiki kereta Aiman dan terus ke bandar untuk menikmati makan malam yang sedap-sedap. Fang baru sedar balik apabila dia abang dia sedang menonton movie pada pagi, barulah dia dapat bermanja dengan abangnya tapi dia tidak berani sentuh biskut landak itu dan biskut bentuk itik dan Kaizo itu. Fang membawa biskut-biskut itu ke sekolah sahaja, tapi yang peliknya, kawan-kawan dia tidak termakan biskut petai. Fang rasa pelik, lalu dia merasa satu dan terus pengsan di sekolah. Dengan itu, Fang telah berkobar-kobar untuk membalas dendam balik dekat Lily sebab biskut petai itu

"SIAP KAU LILYYYYYY!"

* * *

 **Yosh! Akhirnya siap juga walaupun tidak sepanjang mana xD Hahahaha**

 **Azuki - hmm... mengikut author lah kan xD cikgu Aiman tu tua sikit dari Kaizo xD cikgu muda katakan xD ahakzz**

 **Guest - apa akan jadi? meletup satu Pulau Rintis.. tapi takdelah macam tu sekali.. hehee.. author baru nak mulakan persahabatan tu, tengoklah macam mana nanti**

 **Taufania - kasihan Fang xD tapi author suka pula tengok dia jadi tak betul.. hehehee**

 **aisyah - baik aisyah! nanti author akan pengsan kan dia tapi harap bersabar yea :D**

 **miss mysteri - it's ok miss, miss mesti sibuk dengan sekolah kan :) miss jaga kesihatan tau, jangan sakit-sakit**

 **Lydia Hamato - Thank you! teruskan membaca fanfic author! dan author akan sentiasa menulis!**

 **The Only Aria - hehehee... kalau sedap, nanti bagi resepi dekat author yea xD author pun nak cuba biskut petai**

 **cute girl - maaf maaf xD muda lagi :3 kena panggil adik lah ni**

 **AN - Hmm.. bayangkan Kaizo jadi cikgu.. mesti menarik kan xD hehehee**

 **Nightmare moon - Kaizo jadi gila balik? xD boleh boleh.. tapi kena tunggu yea... suka pula kamu tengok Fang kena buli xD**

 **miss blank - biskut petai cicah budu xD adik trylah buat.. mesti sedap, kalau sedap.. boleh jual~ kayo adik nanti.. ahakzz!**

 **Shasi - author tahu cite tu :D Frozen~ nanti author fikirkan plot dia ok.. pasal agama mereka tu semua xD hehehee... kalau author tak nak bagitahu boleh? bukannya apa, takut nanti ramai pula yang tanya macam-macam, jadi controversy pulak nanti :3 harap Shasi faham yea**

 **Cik Mimpi and mister mimpi - isk isk isk... cian cik mimpi.. mister mimpi tak habis-habis nak buli cik mimpi.. cik mimpi meh sini, akak peluk-peluk dia.. cium-cium pipi dia... terima kasih mister mimpi dengan sabun oren tu :3 bolehlah tiap-tiap hari peluk Lily dan cik mimpi sebab ada sabun untuk basmi virus-virus tersebut**

 **Lily - Oh Lily ku sayang, kenapa guling-guling dalam semak? Meh author peluk Lily *peyuk peyuk* betul tu Lily! Setiap watak dalam fanfic author, mesti ada background story :3 kalau tidak, macam watak satu dimensi aje xD tiada perasaan atau apa-apa.. Lily pandai dalam dialog merapu xD author tak reti.. tapi author akan cuba juga untuk buat dialog merapu! ahakzz.. itu pun kalau berjaya**

 **-Jumpa lagi di next chapter!-**

 **-Sayonara-**


	28. Hantu?

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar hari ini? semua enjoy dengan fanfic terbaru author? iaitu Sesi Merapu bersama Fang xD**

 **heheheee... anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hantu?

Tahun lepas adalah tahun paling gelap buat Bella. Tahun yang membuatkan dia berubah segala-galanya tentang diri dia kerana dia tidak mahu menjadi diri yang dulu. Bella merupakan seorang yang ceria dan mudah bermesra tetapi orang selalu mengambil kesempatan dengan kebaikan dia, terutama sekali kawan-kawan baik dia. Semuanya berlaku hanya kerana tuduhan yang dia terpaksa menerima. Bella telah menerima tuduhan mencuri wang pelajar-pelajar sekelasnya tetapi sebenarnya bukan dia yang lakukan perkara tersebut. Kawan baik dia sendiri yang lakukan perkara itu dan dompet-dompet mangsa tersebut, kawan baik dia pergi letak di dalam beg sekolah Bella. Dari saat itu, Bella telah dipulaukan oleh rakan-rakan sekelasnya, bukan sahaja kelas dia. Satu sekolah juga. Kawan baik dia hanya tegur tak tegur sahaja dan Bella rasa sedih dengan kelakukan kawan baik dia sendiri. Sebulan dia merasa kepahitan dan kesengsaraan di diri dia, setiap kali dia melangkah masuk ke kawasan sekolah, ramai yang pandang ke arah dia dan semuanya buat tidak kisah sahaja. Dia cuba berbaik dengan kawan baik dia, dia cuba merayu dan yakinkan mereka, bahawa bukan diri dia yang pergi mencuri tetapi seorang pun tidak mahu mendengar kata-kata dia. Lama kelamaan, dia keseorangan di sekolah walaupun dia selalu duduk berborak dengan kawan-kawan baik dia. Sebulan selepas itu, dia dipanggil ke bilik guru besar tetapi bukan dia sahaja dipanggil, kawan-kawan baik dia juga turut dipanggil

Mereka dipanggil kerana mendapat satu laporan mengenai tentang kes buli. Salah satu daripada kawan baik Bella telah membuli pelajar darjah 2 dan juga mengambil wang sakunya juga tetapi tiada siapa yang mengaku. Budak yang dibuli itu, tidak mengecam wajah pembuli dia kerana pada masa itu, dia terlampau takut tetapi dia tahu mereka dari pelajar darjah 6, kelas Bella. Ramai pelajar perempuan kelas dia telah dipanggil tetapi ramai tidak tahu tentang kejadian buli itu sampailah giliran Bella dan rakan-rakan dia pula. Mereka telah diberi amaran, jika tiada siapa yang mahu menampilkan diri untuk mengaku, satu kelas akan digantung sekolah. Mata kawan-kawan dia terus melirik ke arah Bella. Dia hanya menutup rapat bibirnya. Dia tahu kawan-kawan dia tidak akan mengaku kerana dia tahu mereka yang telah membuli budak darjah 2 itu. Dia tidak mahu satu kelas di gantung kelas, lalu dia tampilkan dirinya ke depan. Dengan berat hati, dia mengaku dia yang buat. Selepas itu, Bella dibuang sekolah kerana kesalahan dia yang dia tidak buat. Sampai sekarang kawan-kawan dia tidak minta maaf atau menghubungi dia lagi. Bella menjadi sedih kerana mendapat kawan seperti itu tapi dia berharap agar kawan-kawan dia sedar dengan kesilapan mereka

Dia telah dimasukkan ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis kerana pengetua sekolah itu adalah kakak kepada ayah dia. Setelah dimasukkan ke situ, Bella bertekad untuk mengubah dirinya. Dia mengubah segala-galanya tentang diri dia. Dari seorang yang ceria kepada seseorang yang dingin, sombong dan berlagak

"Jadi, begitulah cerita kau dekat sekolah lama kau"

"Ha ah Faye, aku bernasib baik dapat sekolah dekat sini sebab aunty aku. Ibubapa aku sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang cerita itu tapi dia orang memang kecewa dengan aku. Abang aku pula, dia tidak bercakap banyak tapi aku tahu, dia pun kecewa juga. Tapi kawan-kawan aku dekat sekolah baru, lepas dia orang dapat tahu tentang kes aku dulu-dulu. Dia orang langsung tak pedulik tentang aku, kecuali kau seorang sahaja" kata Bella yang berada di rumah Faye

"Sebab aku tak kisah berkawan dengan sesiapa pun tapi masa tu, aku tak tahu kisah lama kau tu sampai sekarang. Takpelah Bella, yang penting sekarang ni, kau ada kawan baru iaitu aku dan Lily. Jangan lupa sekali kawan-kawan sepupu aku tu" Faye gelak sedikit. Bella tersenyum sedikit melihat Faye gelak

Mereka berdua duduk lepak di dalam bilik Faye sambil menyiapkan kerja sekolah mereka bersama "Kau pun ada masalah jugakan dekat sekolah lama kau" kata Bella dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Ha ah tapi aku malas nak fikirkan sangat tentang dia orang tu. Kawan dengan aku hanya kerana duit tapi selepas sahaja aku datang ke sini, aku rasa cemburu melihat kawan-kawan sepupu aku. Semuanya baik-baik belaka, memang bertuah sangat sepupu aku tu"

"Bertuahlah sangat" sindir Bella "tapi kalau kena buli dengan abang dia memang tidak begitu bernasib baik si Fang tu. Heheheheee... aku ingat lagi aku buli dia, aku suruh dia buat persembahan jadi tuan puteri"

"Fang aje cerita dekat aku tentang tu tapi malangnya, aku tak dapat nak tengok Fang jadi perempuan. Mesti comelkan kan kan" Faye bayangkan rambut sepupu dia panjang sampai ke pinggang, bulu mata dia melentik dan panjang, bibir yang merah dan begitu sexy sekali dan penampilan dia yang begitu comel, sehingga semua lelaki tertarik dengan dia "Hahahaaaaa... kalah aku kalau dia jadi perempuan"

"Wuuuuuuu... landak jadi perempuan" muncul Lily dengan kerepek pisang dia

"Aik, dari mana kau datang?"

"Heheheee... sebenarnya Faye. Lily ada kunci rumah ni!" Lily tunjuk sebuah kunci rumah milik Kaizo dan Fang "Lily ada buat copy kunci ni, jadi bolehlah Lily sesuka hati masuk ke dalam rumah ni tapi mana abang Kaizo dan landak? Dia orang dah balik ke planet dia orang?" Mata dia bersinar-sinar sambil memikirkan sinar harapan dia untuk melihat Kaizo dan Fang tinggalkan bumi selama-lamanya "Dan Lily dapat mengejar Boboiboy sesuka hati aku selama-lamanya!"

"Dia orang ada dekat kapal angkasa. Sesi berlatih lawan pedang bersama kak Lynna" jawab Faye sambil menjawab soalan sejarah dia "Tapi.. berani pula kau buat salinan kunci tu, abang sepupu aku tahu ke? Aku tak nak lah dia bagi kau pedang tenaga aje sepanjang masa. Kau tahu lah abang Kaizo tu, garang nak mampus. Suka hukum orang dengan kesadisan dia"

"Hmmm... tapi kan, macam mana nak bagi dia ceria semacam? Asyik nak buat muka serius aje" Lily terus buka muka serius seperti Kaizo. Lalu dia berkata lagi dengan nada ala-ala Kaizo "Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo, kapten paling kacak dan paling berkuasa di seluruh galaxy! Makanan kegemaran aku adalah sup lobak merah! Hobi aku adalah menghukum orang tanpa belas kasihan dan juga membuli adik aku si landak.. HAHAHAAA! KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!"

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!"

"Kegilaan abang Kaizo yang suka menghukum orang dengan cara berikan latihan tempur!" Lily tidak perasan dengan kehadiran Kaizo di belakangnya. Faye dan Bella terus senyapkan diri, mereka menahan ketawa. Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Apasal korang senyap sahaja?" Faye dan Bella tersengih sahaja "Oh! Maksudnya abang Kaizo ada dekat belakang aku lah ni... LARIIIII!" Lily tak sempat nak larikan diri kerana Kaizo sudah pegang baju dia

"Macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Errr.. sebab Lily nak lepak dengan kawan-kawan Lily"

"Oh.. nak lepak-lepak yea.. bagi salinan kunci rumah aku tu" Kaizo menghulur tangannya. Lily bergetar-getar memberikan kunci itu kepada Kaizo. Dia letak di atas tangan Kaizo dan lalu Kaizo menggenggam kunci itu "Sekarang baru kau boleh berlepak dengan kawan-kawan kau"

"Macam mana abang Kaizo tahu Lily ada dekat sini?" tanya Faye dengan perasaan hairan dia "Abang Kaizo kan ada dekat kapal angkasa dengan Fang, Boboiboy dan kak Lynna. Abang Kaizo pasang cctv ke dekat rumah ni?"

"Bukan.. sebenarnya abang boleh bau kerepek pisang dari jauh lagi dan aku tidak pernah silap dengan deria bau aku" kata Kaizo sambil lepaskan baju Lily

"Woah! Dasyat sungguh abang Kaizo ni" Lily tepuk tangan sebab sangat teruja dengan kebolehan Kaizo "Jadi, kalau si landak buat nakal, abang Kaizo boleh bau lah yea?"

"Hmm... itu aku tak boleh nak diramal tapi aku boleh bau donut lobak merah dia" Kaizo terhidu sesuatu yang sedang menuju ke rumah dia. Deria bau dia mula mainkan peranan "Aku ada terbau sesuatu" Dia terus menghidu bau tersebut dan sah, itu adalah bau kerepek pisang bukan dari Lily tetapi dari seseorang yang sangat kecil dan comel seperti penguin. Rizu sedang menuju ke sini sambil makan kerepek pisang "Rizu is on the way" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Cheh, speaking pulak abang Kaizo ni" bisik Faye sambil melihat dua kawan dia sedang ketawa kecil. Kaizo sudah pun keluar dari bilik itu. Jadi tinggal mereka bertiga untuk bergossip tentang Kaizo atau Fang atau sesiapa sahaja yang mereka nak gossipkan. Kaizo membuka pintu rumah dan Rizu sudah pun berada di hadapan rumah dengan kerepek pisang dan juga seekor kucing di kakinya. Kucing hitam putih itu membelai kepalanya di kaki Rizu

"Ini kucing siapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Pizu jumpa tadi. Pizu bagi dia makan kerepek pisang, lepas tu dia ikut Pizu ke sini. Abang Paizo nak jaga dia tak?"

"Abang sudah ada 2 ekor kucing dan seekor anak itik. Rizu nak suruh abang jaga lagi seekor kucing. Rizu ingat rumah ni tempat penjagaan haiwan ke?"

"Heheee.. Pizu tanya aje. Kalau tak boleh, Pizu hantar dia dekat rumah kucing. Mesti dia dapat ramai kawan kucing dekat situ" Rizu bagi kerepek pisang dekat kucing itu "Abang Fang mana? Dia cakap dia nak main dengan Pizu hari ni"

"Dia ada dekat kapal angkasa. Tengah berlatih.. eh kejap, abang ada terhidu bau lain pulak" Kaizo dengan segeranya, dia terus menghidu bau itu "Bau apakah ini?" Dia keluar dari rumahnya dan teruskan menghidu bau tersebut. Dia tidak pasti, bau itu adalah bau makanan atau benda lain. Rizu duduk di tangga sambil berkongsi kerepek pisang dengan kucing "Ini seperti bau donut kegemaran adik aku. Siapa pulak yang datang ke sini?"

"Abang Paizo kenapa?"

"Tiada apa. Rizu duduk di situ, abang nak pergi periksa dekat luar sekejap" Kaizo berjalan ke pintu pagar, lalu dia membuka pagar itu. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan di kawasan perumahan dia. Dia hanya nampak seorang budak perempuan sedang meloncat-loncat sambil berjalan bersama dengan sebuah kotak besar. Kaizo boleh hidu donut lobak merah dari jauh lagi. Mungkin budak perempuan itu tiada kena mengena dengan dia atau adik dia. Lalu dia masuk balik ke kawasan halaman rumah dia

"Abang Paizo ada nampak sesiapa ke?" tanya Rizu

"Tiada apa, cuma budak perempuan yang abang tidak kenali aje"

"Oh, budak perempuan tu ke?" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat budak perempuan itu sedang berdiri di luar pintu pagar. Senyuman dia amat menyeramkan, mata dia menusuk terus ke Kaizo, rambut dia kerinting dan rupanya dia seperti sebuah anak patung mainan untuk kanak-kanak perempuan. Budak itu memandang Kaizo tanpa berkelip mata pun "Siapa tu abang Paizo?"

"Tak tahu tapi abang rasa sedap hati pulak" Kaizo terus lari ke dalam rumah sambil mengangkat Rizu. Dia menutup pintu rumah itu dan lalu dia mengintai sedikit dari tingkap "Hmmm... budak tu masih ada lagi dekat luar"

"Siapa abang Kaizo?" tanya Faye sambil melihat kelakuan pelik dari abang saudaranya. Dia pun mengintai sekali. Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily dan Bella ikut sekali mengintai di luar "Budak perempuan tu kenapa? Tak gerak-gerak pun dia... mata pun tak berkelip"

"Ha ah, betul kata kau Faye" kata Bella

"Entah-entah, hantu anak patung kot" balas Lily sambil tergelak sedikit

"KEGILAAN APA KAU NI! MANA ADA HANTU DI WAKTU SIANG!" Terkejut mereka semua dengan suara garang Kaizo "Tapi aku pasti dia bukan hantu. Tadi aku nampak dia sedang berjalan seperti manusia. Nak kata robot pun bukan tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati"

"Jadi abang Kaizo tak bagi kita orang keluarlah ni?" Faye menutup langsir tersebut sebab budak perempuan itu terlalu seram untuk dilihat

"Yea, kita tunggu sahaja budak perempuan itu beredar dari sini" Kaizo terus ke ruang tamu "Kalau nak makan, pergi buat makanan sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku" Dari ruang tamu, dia terus naik ke atas untuk pergi ke bilik dia "JANGAN NAK BUAT BISING!"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Lily, Bella dan Faye serentak. Lily tersenyum sinis, dia bukan dengar pun amaran dari Kaizo tadi. Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk mengacau kehidupan Kaizo, bagi dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Lily tergelak seorang diri sambil keluarkan sekotak serbuk kopi di dalam poket bajunya. Dia pandang kotak itu dengan gelakan sinis dia. Faye dan Bella memandang Lily dengan muka bosan mereka

"Lily ada idea lah tu nak kacau abang Kaizo" kata Bella "Bagi dia minum kopi untuk jadikan dia gila?" Lily angguk sambil berkelip-kelip mata "Dan boleh dia halau hantu anak patung dekat luar tu sekali"

"Betul tu Bella! Dapatlah Lily melihat abang Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal dan menghalau hantu tu. Hehehehe.. idea yang masuk akal" Lily meloncat-loncat bersama dengan Bella

"Idea tak masuk akal" Faye gelengkan kepala "Eh kejap, mana Rizu? Tadi nampak dia" Faye melihat dan mencari sekitar ruang tamu itu, Rizu tiada di situ. Dia pergi ke dapur, juga tiada di situ. Dia lihat di luar tingkap dan ternampak kerepek pisang Rizu terdampar di depan pintu pagar "RIZU KENA CULIK DENGAN BUDAK PEREMPUAN TADI!"

"WHATTTT!" Terkejut Lily "My penguin kena culik? Macam mana dia boleh kena culik?"

"Siapa culik siapa ni?" muncul Fang yang baru sahaja selesai sesi latihan berlawan pedang dengan Boboiboy dan Lynna "Wei Lily, yang kau pergi buang kerepek pisang dekat halaman rumah aku apasal?"

"Bukan aku lah.. itu Rizu yang punya. Dia dibawa lari oleh hantu anak patung" Lily berlari-lari sekeliling rumah dan terus dia peluk tangan Boboiboy "Oh Boboiboy ku, pergi selamatkan Rizu. Karang tak pasal-pasal dia kena makan dengan hantu pulak"

"Hantu? Ada ke hantu waktu siang begini?" tanya Lynna

"Entahlah kak Lynna tapi tadi kita orang nampak ada seorang budak perempuan ni. Rupanya sebijik macam anak patung. Lepas tu dia ada pegang satu kotak besar, tak tahulah apa dalam kotak tu" kata Faye "Lepas tu abang Kaizo tak bagi kita orang keluar selagi budak perempuan tu tak pergi dari sini"

"Tapi budak perempuan tu dah takde kan.. bolehlah kita cari hantu yang telah menculik adik kesayangan aku!" Fang terus membuka pintu rumah dengan perasaan berkobar-kobar untuk dapatkan balik adik kesayangan dia. Dia yakin, ini adalah pengembaraan baru untuk pergi menyelamatkan Rizu "Mari kita mulakan pengembaraan kita!"

"Apa kes dengan si Pang tu? Tiba-tiba aje bersemangat, selalunya dia akan mengamuk" bisik Bella kepada Faye

"Entah, terlebih makan donut lobak merah lah kot" jawab Faye. Mereka semua ikut Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Lily masih lagi peluk tangan Boboiboy dan Boboiboy hanya tersengih sahaja. Nak katakan dia rimas, takdelah pulak, fikir Boboiboy

"Eh, nanti dulu" Semua pandang ke arah Lynna yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu

"Kenapa kak Lynna?" tanya Fang

"Bagaimana budak perempuan itu bukan hantu yang korang sangka-sangkakan ataupun bukan musuh dan kenapa dia perlu culik Rizu? Kalau musuh pun, mesti dia akan menyerang Kaizo ataupun Fang. Tak baik buruk sangka dengan budak tu, mesti dia ada urusan lain kenapa dia datang ke sini"

"Tapi kak Lynna. Dia sudah ambil Rizu, tak kan kita nak biarkan sahaja. Kalau betul dia tu hantu macam mana? Fang tak nak Rizu menangis sorang-sorang" Fang melihat Lynna dengan mata merayau seperti mata anak kucing sedang bersedihan "Kak Lynna pun tak nak Rizu keseorangan kan kan. Bagilah kami semua selamatkan dia. Kami semua sayangkan si anak penguin tu"

"Dah meroyan si landak ni" bisik Lily

"Hmmm... yelah, yelah.. pergilah tapi ingat apa yang akak pesan tadi, jangan buruk sangka pulak"

"Baik kak Lynna ku sayang!" kata mereka serentak "Kami tidak akan buruk sangka dekat hantu tu"

"Kecuali Fang, dia memang hantu di waktu siang" muncul Gopal di dalam rumah itu. Fang memandang Gopal dengan renungan maut dia

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU KATAKAN AKU NI HANTU!" Fang terus tunjuk penumbuk di hadapan muka Gopal "Lagi sekali kau panggil aku hantu, nahas kau nanti"

"Sudahlah tu Fang" Boboiboy menolak kedua bahu belakang Fang dan terus keluar dari rumah tersebut "Kau dari dulu lagi memang hantu. Siapa suruh tinggal dekat rumah terbiar, kan dah dipanggil hantu dari si Gopal tu"

"Hmmm... yelah" Fang bermasam muka "Jomlah kita cari Rizu. Aku takut pula kalau si hantu tu tukarkan Rizu jadi anak patung.. menyeramkan betul" Lynna melihat mereka berarak keluar dari rumah. Masing-masing sudah tidak sabar dengan pengembaraan mereka iaitu mencari Rizu dan hapuskan hantu anak patung. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala melihat mereka yang penuh semangat itu

"Kak Lynna tak ikut?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak, kamu pergilah ikut dia orang"

"Baik kak Lynna!" Boboiboy terus lari kerana tidak mahu ketinggalan dari kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Kaizo muncul di sebelah Lynna sambil melihat gelagat adiknya yang telah memimpin kawan-kawan dia untuk mencari Rizu

"Hmmm... macam-macam betul budak tu tapi bagus juga dia orang tiada di rumah, boleh aku ambik ketenangan sambil menikmati teh hijau aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang serius. Hati dia rasa tenang apabila rumah dia sudah kembali sunyi, tanpa ada bising dari kawan-kawan adiknya yang serba kecoh itu. Lebih-lebih lagi Lily yang sentiasa cari idea untuk naikkan kemarahan Kaizo

"Macam-macam betul kau ni" Lynna tergelak melihat Kaizo "Tapi aku rasa curiga pula, siapa budak perempuan yang dikatakan oleh mereka tadi?"

"Kau pun nak sertai dia orang juga ke?"

"Takdelah, aku cuma curiga sahaja tapi apa salahnya kalau kita pergi siasat bersama. Kitakan satu pasukan" Kaizo melihat Lynna, terus dia tersenyum sedikit "Jadi kau pun nak pergi siasat sekali dengan mereka?"

"Tak, tapi aku nak kita berdua sahaja pergi siasat. Tenang dan tiada rasa stress daripada karenah budak-budak yang suka buat hal. Jom kita pergi siasat"

* * *

"Wei Fang, kau tahu ke mana nak cari budak perempuan tu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sedang mengintai-intai satu lorong kawasan perumahan

"Tak tahu aku tapi tak kan aku sorang sahaja yang jadi tukang cari, korang pun kenalah tolong juga!" Fang rasa geram dengan kawan-kawan dia semua. Gopal asyik merakamkan perjalanan mereka mencari Rizu. Bella, Faye dan Lily asyik bergossip dari tadi lagi. Tak tahulah apa yang mereka sedang gossipkan sebab Fang malas nak ambil tahu dan yang boleh diharapkan, Boboiboy seorang sahaja

"Jangan risaulah Fang, kalau dia orang tak tolong. Biar aku tolong kau"

"Ala, aku tolong apa"

"Kau tolong apa? Tolong jadi jurukamera adalah" marah Fang kepada Gopal "Tapi.. macam mana kita nak cari petunjuk. Dekat mana Rizu dilarikan, aku pun tak tahu"

"Hmmm... kalau hantu bawak lari, kita kenalah tanya seseorang iaitu-"

"RATU LILY!" Semua menjerit nama itu kecuali Lily. Dia awal-awal lagi sudah pegang lengan Boboiboy. Mata dia melihat ke kiri, ke kanan, atas, bawah, belakang dan depan

"Siapa yang panggil aku tu?" muncul Ratu Lily yang sedang asah kuku dia. Mata dia terus bersinar-sinar apabila nampak Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY!" Ratu Lily terbang ke Boboiboy dan terus pegang lengan lagi sebelah Boboiboy "Boboiboy ku! Boboiboy ku apa khabar?"

"Ehem! Lepaskan tangan dia"

"NO WAY!" Ratu Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada Lily

"Kau nak aku ketip sekali lidah kau tu ke?" Lily terus bertentang mata dengan Ratu Lily. Kedua belah lengan Boboiboy tidak juga dilepaskan, masing-masing memegang erat sehingga terasa kesakitan di lengan Boboiboy "Aku tak kan kalah dengan ratu pontianak ni"

"Aku tak kan kalah dengan si pelik ni"

"Kalau korang tak rebutkan aku tak boleh ke?" Boboiboy tersengih di situ "Lepaskanlah tangan aku, bolehlah aku larikan diri daripada korang berdua"

"JANGAN HARAP!" Lily dan Ratu Lily bertentang mata lagi. Bella dan Faye sabar sahaja dengan sikap mereka berdua

"Malas aku nak layan korang ni, baik aku cari sendiri" Fang terus ikut satu lorong sunyi. Lorong yang jarang orang lalu. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain ikut dari belakang. Mereka semua berjalan begitu perlahan sambil melihat kawasan-kawasan perumahan itu. Boboiboy diiringi oleh duo Lily yang tidak mahu melepaskan lengan tangan dia. Banyak rumah-rumah sudah ditinggalkan penghuni dan ada juga rumah yang sudah kelihatan rosak

"Kau tengok apa dekat sini? Cari rumah terbiar untuk rumah baru kau ke?" muncul pula Zakwan kali ini. Fang melirik matanya ke arah Zakwan "Hehehee.. aku bergurau aje tapi apa kau buat dekat sini? Laluan kawasan ni memang jarang orang lalu sebab banyak sangat rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan. Semuanya takut dengan hantu, macam si Gopal tu"

"Betul tu.. kawasan rumah ni macam kawasan perumahan hantu tapi tak tahulah kalau si Rizu telah dibawa lari ke sini" Gopal menyibuk sekali. Dia rakam-rakamkan rumah yang sudah terbiar lama tapi tiada cerita hantu yang ada di kawasan rumah tersebut "Wujud ke hantu tu dekat kawasan rumah ni?"

"Mesti wujud punya" kali ini Emmy pula yang muncul dengan alat dia mengesan hantu

"Aik, Emmy pun ada sekali?" Fang rasa pelik pula dengan kemunculan semua rakan-rakan dia tetapi Yaya dan Ying sahaja yang belum muncul lagi "Apa Emmy buat dekat sini?"

"Emmy tengah mengesan aktivity hantu yang ada di sekitar Pulau Rintis ni, abang Fely" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Tapi tadi Emmy dengar, abang Fely tengah mencari Rizu sebab dia kena culik dengan hantu?"

"Ha ah, Emmy boleh tak kesan hantu tu dekat mana?" tanya Fang

"Kenapa tak mintak tolong dari Ratu Lily?"

"Dia tengah sibuk bergaduh dengan Lily sebab Boboiboy" Fang dan Emmy menoleh kebelakang. Ratu Lily dan Lily berebut nak berjalan bersama Boboiboy, dua-dua tarik Boboiboy ke kanan, ke kiri, kanan balik, ke kiri balik. Kasihan Boboiboy tapi Fang malas nak pergi tolong, biarkan sahaja kerana dia ada misi yang lebih penting daripada itu iaitu mencari Rizu dan selamatkan dia "Emmy boleh tak gunakan alat itu untuk mengesan hantu anak patung tu?"

"Hmmm... boleh" Emmy terus melihat radar yang ada di alat itu "Mengikut data ni, dia cakap ada satu hantu yang jauh sedikit dari kawasan ni. Kita kena terus ke hadapan" Lalu mereka semua berjalan terus dan sampai ke penghujung lorong itu. Emmy melihat radar alat dia dan dia terus belok ke kiri. Mereka semua terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying

"Korang pun nak cari hantu jugak ke?" tanya Fang kepada mereka berdua

"Hantu? Aiyaa... mana ada hantu waktu siang macam ni. Lu pun nak jadi macam Gopal ka?"

"Hantu ada apa waktu siang. Si Fang dan Ratu Lily tu hantu waktu siang" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba. Lalu Gopal kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang

"Tapi, apasal ramai sangat nak pergi cari hantu?" tanya Yaya yang rasa pelik dengan kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal yang baru habis kena kejar, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella, Lily, Zakwan dan juga Emmy. Semuanya ada di situ tapi masing-masing tengah buat hal sendiri

"Biarkan ajelah dia orang ikut tapi kau ada nampak Rizu tak?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Ada ada.. tadi kita orang nampak dia pergi masuk ke dalam rumah besar tu" kata Ying sambil tunjuk sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Mereka semua terus ke sana untuk melihat keadaan Rizu. Sampai sahaja di situ, mereka terdengar gelakan Rizu yang comel itu. Bukan itu sahaja, mereka terkejut dengan suara Kaizo dan Lynna. Fang masuk ke halaman rumah itu dan dia turut diikuti oleh kawan-kawannya. Terdapat semua taman bunga yang besar di tepi rumah tersebut. Kaizo, Lynna dan Rizu sedang menikmati makanan dan minuman yang ada di atas meja

"Apa khabar?" muncul budak perempuan yang rupanya seperti anak patung "Kamu semua datang sini sebab cari Rizu ke?"

"Ha ah, tapi kau tak hantu kan?" Boboiboy terus ketuk kepala Fang "Heeheee.. maaf"

"Takpe.. saya bukan hantu tapi saya ni suka kumpul anak patung. Jemputlah masuk, saya ada adakan tea party dengan abang, kakak dan adik awak" Budak perempuan itu pelawa mereka masuk ke dalam taman yang indah itu. Terdapat pelbagai jenis bunga yang ada di dalam taman itu "Masuklah, saya ada sediakan pelbagai jenis makanan" Budak perempuan itu suruh orang-orang gajinya sediakan kerusi untuk tetamu dia. Mereka semua sungguh teruja melihat taman itu

"Betul ke budak tu bukan hantu?" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Mana aku tahu tapi aku tak pernah pulak nampak rumah ni.. dia baru pindah kot" jawab Boboiboy. Kerusi-kerusi dan sebuah meja besar telah disusunkan di situ. Semuanya duduk sambil melihat makanan mereka dihidangkan dengan begitu mesra sekali. Budak perempuan itu duduk di hujung tengah meja bersama seekor kucing berwarna hitam putih

"Abang Fang nak tahu tak, sebenarnya kucing yang Pizu jumpa tadi milik budak perempuan tu. Dia yang nampak Pizu ambik kucing dia, sebab itu dia ikut Pizu ke rumah abang Fang sebab dia nak kucing dia balik. Lepas tu dia ajak Pizu datang ke rumah dia" kata Rizu yang duduk di sebelah Fang

"Oh begitu ceritanya tapi.. macam mana kak Lynna dan abang tahu Rizu ada dekat sini?"

"Entahlah tapi kan abang Fang..." Lalu Rizu bisikkan sesuatu kepada Fang. Sedikit demi sedikit Fang tersenyum di situ "Abang Fang jangan bocorkan tau"

"Tak.. abang tak kan bocorkan" Fang tersenyum sinis melihat abangnya sedang menikmati teh hijau. Lalu dia melihat sekeliling dia. Boboiboy terpaksa duduk di tengah antara Lily dan Ratu Lily. Dua-dua cuba nak suapkan Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying makan sebuah kek strawberry dengan tenang tanpa membuat kecoh. Gopal pula, dia sudah meminta kek lagi, sama juga seperti Faye. Dua-dua kuat makan. Zakwan, Bella dan Faye berborak tanpa hiraukan apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Emmy hanya duduk di sebelah Lynna. Dia makan begitu sopan sekali. Lynna hanya dengar cerita dari budak perempuan itu. Sepanjang mereka berada di situ, tiada siapa yang tahu apa nama sebenar budak perempuan itu. Rizu sendiri pun tak tahu. Mengikut kata Gopal, mungkin budak perempuan itu hantu dan tak mungkin dia adalah manusia biasa tetapi kepala dia terus kena benjol bertingkat-tingkat

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Rizu pergi balik ke rumah tersebut tetapi dia terkejut. Rumah serba mewah itu hilang, Rizu menjadi takut. Terus dia lari dari situ kerana ketakutan. Tiada siapa tahu siapakah budak perempuan misteri itu. Kucing milik budak perempuan itu, juga turut hilang. Jadi, siapa budak perempuan itu? Adakah hantu atau sebaliknya... jeng jeng jeng..

* * *

 **Heheheheee... ok tak? kalau tak ok, maaf yea semua :P**

 **Cik mimpi - sebenarnya ramai yang suka melihat cik mimpi dan abang cik mimpi bergaduh-gaduh mesra dekat tempat review :3 akak pun suka tengok juga! hehehe.. comel~ *peluk cik mimpi***

 **Lily - PELUK LILY KUAT-KUAT!**

 **oh yea... cute girls - nombor phone author ke? xD alahai... dekat sini memang tak boleh nak bagi :3 karang ramai pulak yang pergi call author.. hehehe**

 **jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	29. Misteri

**Welcome back my lovely readers :P ramai pula suka dengan chapter 28 xD hehehe.. chapter ini adalah chapter kesinambungan dari chapter Hantu?**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! kepada new reader and new reviewer, author ingin ucapkan WELCOME! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Misteri

"HILANG?!"

"Ha ah, Rizu bawa aku pergi ke rumah tu balik semalam. Memang hilang segala-galanya, yang ada pun, rumah kecil sudah lama ditinggalkan. Macam rumah terbiar"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Mereka sudah merasai seram sejuk pada tengahari itu di sekolah. Masing-masing melihat sesama sendiri dengan perasaan takut

"Tapi.. yang kek-kek dia hidangkan hari tu... dia hidangkan apa? Jangan cakap..." Boboiboy rasa nak muntah. Perut dia sudah merasa memulas dan dia sudah menjadi tidak sedap badan. Gopal menutup mulutnya, muka dia telah bertukar hijau dan lalu dia lari ke tandas kerana ingin muntah. Yaya dan Ying rasa tidak kena dengan perut mereka. Begitu juga Bella, Faye dan Zakwan

"Tak tahulah tapi.. tak kan dia nak hidangkan kita orang dengan makanan begitu pulak. Rizu semalam pun dah naik demam, hari ni terus tak datang sekolah sebab pasal budak perempuan tu. Nak tanya Ratu Lily ke? Dia kan pakar dalam hal-hal hantu ni" kata Fang "Tapi korang ok ke?"

"Aku rasa macam nak demam pulak bila kau bagitahu pasal rumah tu" Faye terduduk di atas bangku sebab diri dia sudah tidak begitu sihat

"Aku ok cuma.. nak rasa muntah tu adalah" kata Bella pula "Kau nak siasat ke rumah tu nanti? Mesti ada kisah disebaliknya"

"Aku tak pastilah nak siasat ke tak" Fang bermundar-mandir di depan kawan-kawannya sambil fikirkan, adakah dia perlu pergi menyiasat tentang rumah itu atau biarkan sahaja

"Lebih elok kita biarkan sahaja tapi ikut koranglah kalau nak siasat ke tak" kata Yaya "Tapi kalau nak siasat pun, kita kena beritahu Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Dia orang kan lebih arif dan lebih dewasa daripada kita semua"

"Tapi kita kan superhero" muncul Gopal semula yang baru sahaja habis muntah

"Kita superhero untuk selamatkan dan mempertahankan bumi, bukan superhero pergi siasat benda-benda misteri" kata Boboiboy "Aku ikut sahaja keputusan kau, Fang"

"Hmmm.. kalau aku nak pergi siasat, korang nak ikut sekali ke? Aku tak kisah kalau korang tak nak ikut" tanya Fang sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia. Faye sudah rasa macam nak pengsan, badan dia sudah menjadi panas. Ying pun seperti Faye juga, demam sudah melanda dirinya. Yaya dan Bella masih kuatkan diri supaya tidak demam. Zakwan hanya berdiri situ sambil fikirkan sesuatu dan Gopal pula, rasa seperti hendak muntah lagi sekali

"Aku ikut kau. Aku tak nak kau pergi siasat rumah tu keseorangan. Kalau yang lain tak nak ikut, biar aku dan kau sahaja pergi"

"Aku nak ikut tapi aku nak balik rumah" Bella menolong Faye membawa dia ke bilik guru. Ying pun ikut sekali bersama Yaya "Maaf semua, badan aku rasa tak sihat pula bila dengar berita tadi. Nanti tolong hubungi abang Kaizo, ambik aku dekat sekolah"

"Ok" kata Fang. Dia rasa kasihan dengan kawan-kawan perempuan dia dan juga sepupu dia "Aku rasa, baik dia orang semua tak payah ikut. Kita-kita sahaja pergi. Kau, aku, Gopal dan Zakwan"

"Aku akan bawa video kamera aku! Tapi kita nak siasat hari ini juga ke ataupun esok?" tanya Gopal

"Kita siasat hari sabtu lah. Tak nak pergi siasat masa hari persekolahan" kata Zakwan secara tiba-tiba. Dia dari tadi senyap sahaja

"Betul juga cakap kau. Jadi hari sabtu, kita jumpa dekat depan rumah tu. Kita berempat sahaja" Mereka semua setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy "Lagipun, kalau semua ikut sekali.. nanti apa-apa terjadi, siapa nak bagitau abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Susah kita nanti"

"Kalau abang aku tahu, mesti aku kena hukuman dari dia tu tapi aku nak tahu, siapa budak perempuan tu. Ini sudah menjadi kes misteri Pulau Rintis! Baiklah, pasukan Geng Misteri akan beraksi pada hari sabtu ini!" Fang tergelak besar di situ sehinggalah loceng sekolah berbunyi. Mereka berempat terus ke tangga sekolah untuk naik ke kelas. Masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari sabtu tapi dalam hati masing-masing, mereka perlukan Ratu Lily untuk misi mereka kali ini

* * *

Hari sabtu sudah pun tiba. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Zakwan sudah berada di depan rumah misteri. Ratu Lily, Lily dan juga Emmy ada di situ bersama mereka. Rizu tidak mahu pergi kerana dia rasa takut melihat rumah tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak tahu yang mereka pergi ke rumah itu walaupun mereka berdua sudah melarang mereka semua untuk pergi menyiasat rumah itu

"Sebelum kita pergi menyiasat, aku rasa budak-budak perempuan duduk sahaja di luar. Biar kami yang pergi masuk tapi Ratu Lily kena ikut kita orang" kata Fang sambil melihat rumah terbiar itu. Tingkap-tingkap di rumah itu, tertutup rapi dan tiada kesan retakan ataupun pecahan yang ada. Pintu rumah itu separuh terbuka. Taman yang mereka nampak indah pada hari itu, sudah menjadi rumput-rumput kering. Tiada bunga-bungaan yang tumbuh di situ, yang ada hanyalah tanah dan rumput kering sahaja

"Tapi kenapa Ratu Lily sahaja yang boleh ikut?" tanya Lily "Lily pun nak ikut masuk sekali"

"Wei, kau jangan degil boleh tak. Lagipun Ratu Lily kan yang lebih tua dekat sini"

"Ala landak, aku kan orang nombor dua lebih tua dekat sini. Jadi aku kenalah ikut sekali" Padahal Lily nak ikut sebab dia tidak mahu melihat Ratu Lily bersama-sama dengan Boboiboy dia "Dan paling muda sekali ialah si Ammy!"

"EMMY LAH!" Emmy lompat dan ketuk kepala Lily dengan alatan radar hantu dia. Benjol kepala Lily "Kak Milly tak reti sebut nama orang yea"

"RETI LAH! E.M.M.Y Ammy! F.A.N.G Landak!" Semua berikan renungan maut dekat Lily "Hehehee.. tapi Ammy pun tak reti sebut nama orang. Dia panggil Lily, Milly"

"Itu sebab Emmy lupa nama korang. Macam abang landak, Emmy panggil dia abang Fely"

"Kalau nama lelaki takpelah juga, ni nama perempuan dia pergi panggil aku" berapi-api hati Fang dengan Emmy "Nama aku Fang lah! Bukan Fely!"

"Sudahlah, tak kan pasal nama pun kita nak bergaduh. Sekarang, siapa nak ikut masuk? Tapi aku setuju dengan Fang tadi, biar kami lelaki sahaja yang masuk" kata Boboiboy sambil tunjuk ke arah Fang, Gopal dan Zakwan "Ratu Lily pun kena ikut juga sebab dia kan hantu"

"Kau ingat kita orang perempuan ni pengecut ke" marah Ying kepada Boboiboy

"Takdelah, aku takut korang demam aje nanti. Lagipun aku, Fang dan Gopal pernah masuk dalam game hantu sebelum ni"

"Yelah Boboiboy, aku ikut sahaja kata kau. Kalau semua ikut pun, nanti apa-apa terjadi, siapa nak bagitahu Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Yaya. Jadi aku tak perlu ikut masuk" kata Faye "Siapa lagi nak temankan aku?" Semua tak angkat tangan dan mereka hanya tersengih sahaja kepada Faye "Cheh, aku sorang sahaja yang tak nak masuk. Ikut koranglah, aku tunggu dekat sini sampai korang habis siasat"

"Maaf Faye tapi aku sebenarnya memang betul-betul rasa curiga dengan hantu perempuan tu" Bella tersengih kepada Faye yang sedang bermasam muka "Janganlah merajuk dengan aku"

"Hmm... yelah. Kau dan Lily masuklah" Faye merajuk sedikit dengan dua kawan baik dia "Tapi korang semua hati-hati tau. Aku tengok rumah tu pun, rasa macam nak demam balik"

"Jomlah, daripada kita duduk sini lama-lama. Nanti orang lain ingat kita tengah nak buat rancangan jahat pulak" Fang orang yang pertama pergi ke pintu rumah itu yang separuh terbuka itu, yang lain ikut di belakang. Gopal merakamkan setiap detik yang mereka sedang lalui. Boboiboy, Fang dan Zakwan sudah membawa lampu suluh dan beberapa alatan seperti tali, walkie talkie, botol air dan juga beberapa biskut kalau ada sesiapa yang rasa lapar. Botol air itu adalah cadangan merapu Fang sebab mengikut kata dia, manalah tahu mereka terjumpa pintu rahsia dan membawa mereka ke bawah tanah tapi dia orang rasa pintu rahsia tak kan ada. Tetapi akhirnya, mereka pun bawa juga sebab takut tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terjumpa pintu rahsia. Fang menolak pintu rumah itu secara pelahan dan tiba-tiba sahaja, sebuah angin kencang membawa Fang masuk ke dalam rumah yang gelap gelita itu

"FANGGG!" mereka semua menjerit. Mereka larikan diri tetapi hanya beberapa sahaja yang sempat menyelamatkan diri. Boboiboy, Bella, Emmy, Lily dan Gopal disedut masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Angin kencang itu hilang dan terus pintu rumah itu tertutup rapi. Yaya, Ying, Faye, Zakwan dan Ratu Lily berpatah balik dan berlari ke arah pintu rumah tersebut. Mereka cuba untuk membuka pintu itu tetapi tidak berjaya

"Ketepi semua. Biar aku cuba pecahkan pintu ini" kata Yaya. Mereka berlari ketepi dan melihat Yaya menumbuk pintu rumah tersebut tetapi tiada kesan pecahan yang terjadi "Ada sesuatu yang menghalang kita untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ni"

"Agaknya, dia orang dengar tak kalau kita menjerit?" tanya Zakwan. Dia mengusik-usik pintu rumah itu dan rapatkan telinga dia untuk mendengar jeritan dari kawan-kawan dia yang terperangkap di dalam. Ratu Lily cuba untuk menembus masuk ke dalam rumah itu tetapi gagal. Ada sesuatu yang menghalang dia masuk ke dalam

"Tak tahu... BOBOIBOY! FANG!" Faye menjerit sekuat hati tetapi malangnya, kawan mereka yang berada di dalam rumah itu, tidak didengari dengan jeritan mereka berlima "FANGGG!"

"BELLA! LILY!"

"EMMY! GOPAL!"

"Macam dia orang tak dengar aje" kata Yaya "Nampaknya, kita perlu beritahu Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Mesti kena marah lepas ni" Faye tidak sanggup mendengar suara marah abang sepupunya tetapi dia terpaksa kerana sepupu dia lagi satu terperangkap di dalam rumah misteri itu

* * *

"Korang ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah memasang lampu suluh dia. Dia menyuluh kearah kawan-kawan dia yang sudah jatuh terdampar di dalam rumah tersebut "Siapa yang ada dekat sini selain daripada Fang"

"Lily ada dekat sini" Lily bangun dari tempat dia terjatuh tadi. Baju dia penuh dengan debu-debu habuk dan lalu dia kibas-kibas bajunya "Tak silap aku, Bella pun ditarik masuk juga"

"Ha ah, aku pun ada dekat sini juga" Lily dan Boboiboy terdengar suara Bella. Boboiboy menyuluh kearah Bella yang sudah dipenuhi dengan habuk "Adeh, nampaknya aku kena basuh rambut lepas ni" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit

"Wei, apa yang terjadi tadi?" muncul Fang dengan lampu suluhnya. Di sebelah dia ada Emmy yang sedang melihat radar di alat dia

"Mana aku tahu tapi rumah ni memang gelap betul" Gopal muncul dengan lampu suluhnya juga "Tapi.. macam mana kita nak keluar dari rumah ni sebab aku tak nampak pun kawan-kawan kita yang lain masuk ke dalam rumah ni"

"Ha ah lah" Boboiboy pergi mencari pintu rumah itu. Dia dan Fang menyuluh seluruh rumah tersebut tetapi mereka tidak jumpa pintu rumah itu ataupun jalan keluar. Mereka hanya nampak perabut-perabut yang penuh dengan habuk. Gopal masih lagi dengan rakaman dia. Lampu suluh dia sudah diberikan kepada Bella. Emmy melihat radar di alat dia dan ada sesuatu yang berada dengan mereka. Titik merah itu menunjukkan kedatangan hantu dan mereka semua adalah titik putih di alat Emmy. Lily melihat radar itu

"Merah tu apa?" tanya Lily

"Merah tu menunjukkan ada hantu dengan kita orang tapi..." Emmy melihat seorang demi seorang di situ. Boboiboy, Fang dan Bella menyuluh di sekeliling mereka tetapi tiada hantu di situ. Gopal sudah menggigil ketakutan, dia duduk dekat dengan Boboiboy sebab takut hantu muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Kalau tiada jalan keluar, macam mana kita nak keluar dari sini?" tanya Fang "Ini semua salah aku, nak pergi siasat rumah ni. Abang aku sudah larang kita semua ke sini tapi kita orang juga yang degil"

"Kalau kau kena marah pun, kita sama-sama terima sahaja" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi kalau kena hukuman, Lily akan lari daripada hukuman itu"

"Yelah tu, abang aku akan cari kau sampai dapat. Dia tu pakar dalam mencari orang. Aku tukar jadi arnab pun, dia dapat mengesan aku"

"Itu mesti dia dapat hidu bau adik dia yang serba landak tu" Lily jawab secara selamber "Hehehehee... tapi aku ada bau kerepek pisang ke? Aku pakai perfume banyak mana pun, tak kan ada bau kerepek pisang juga?"

"Hmmm.. tak payah nak fikirkan sangat Lily. Kapten Kaizo tu kan alien pelik macam adik dia juga" kata Bella. Dia berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang ada di bawah tangga rumah. Dia memusing tombol pintu itu dan terus terbuka "Korang, pintu ni..." Boboiboy dan Fang terus menyuluh ke arah Bella

"Bilik apa tu Bella?" tanya Gopal. Dia merakam Bella dan pintu itu

"Bukan bilik tapi ada tangga untuk turun ke bawah" Bella menyuluh di bawah tangga itu tetapi tiada apa yang dia nampak. Hanya lantai sahaja, hati dia berdebar-debar kerana takut jikalau ada hantu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Emmy datang dekat dan melihat radar dia "Kenapa Emmy?"

"Hmm.. macam hantu ni ada di bawah kita. Korang nak turun ke?" tanya Emmy. Bella sudah beranikan diri untuk turun dari situ "Emmy nak turun dengan kak Nutella"

"Nutella?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Bella "Tapi selamatlah aku ni peminat nutella" bisik Bella

"Wei Bella, kau tengok ada apa dekat bawah" jerit Fang dari atas. Dia melihat Bella dan Emmy turun secara perlahan. Emmy pegang baju Bella dari belakang sambil melihat radar di alatnya "WOI BELLA! KAU DENGAR TAK?"

"AKU DENGAR LAH!" kata Bella yang sudah berkerut-kerut dahi. Hati dia penuh dengan debaran tetapi dia tetap beranikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah itu. Setelah dia sampai di bawah, dia nampak sebuah buku yang ada di tengah-tengah bilik kosong. Buku itu berada di atas sebuah meja yang berhabuk. Dia pergi ke arah buku itu dan lalu dia menghembus debu-debu yang ada di atas buku tersebut. Bella tidak dapat membaca tulisan itu kerana ianya di dalam bahasa lain

"Emmy tak fahamlah. Apa dia tulis?"

"Akak pun tak faham" Bella membuka buku itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Lily sudah turun ke bawah untuk melihat sendiri apa yang ada di situ. Bella menoleh kebelakang dan tunjuk sebuah buku kepada mereka semua "Korang faham tak apa yang tulis dekat buku ni?"

"Buku?" Boboiboy melihat buku itu "Err.. bahasa apa ni?"

"Bahasa latin" jawab Fang "Tapi aku sebenarnya bukan mahir pun dalam bahasa latin. Buku ni macam buku lama aje tapi apa buku ni buat dekat bilik ni?" Fang membelek-belek mukasurat di buku itu. Semuanya di dalam bahasa latin dan semuanya di tulis dengan tangan. Tulisan tangan itu amat cantik sekali tetapi malangnya, tiada satu perkataan atau ayat yang mereka faham "Sekarang, apa yang kita perlu lakukan? Cari jalan keluar? Wei Gopal, cuba kau tukarkan rumah ni jadi biskut ke jelly ke chocolate ke, bolehlah kita keluar"

"Ha ah lah, apasal aku tak fikirkan macam tu" Gopal terus melangkah naik tetapi pintu di atas, tiba-tiba sahaja pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya "Hantu ke yang buat tu?"

"Mana aku tahu" Boboiboy terus lari ke atas. Dia memusing-musing tombol pintu itu tetapi pintu tersebut telah dikunci "BOBOIBOY GEMPA!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Gempa. Dia menggunakan sarung tanah dia yang besar itu untuk menumbuk pintu tersebut. Dia tumbuk pintu itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatkan dia jatuh tergolek di tangga. Gempa terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Kepala dia ada sedikit kelukaan akibat terjatuh tadi

"Nampaknya, kita sudah terperangkap di sini" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia yang sudah ketakutan "Kalau Gopal guna kuasa dia pun, aku tak pasti ianya akan berkesan" Mereka semua pandang satu sama lain dan lalu menjerit

"TOLONGGGGGGGGGG!" Mereka menjerit sekuat hati tetapi tiada siapa yang boleh dengar jeritan mereka

* * *

"APA! KAMU SEMUA PERGI KE RUMAH TU JUGA! BUKAN KE AKU SUDAH BERIKAN AMARAN KEPADA KAMU SEMUA, JANGAN PERGI KE RUMAH ITU BALIK! SEKARANG APA SUDAH JADI! ADIK AKU SENDIRI YANG MENJADI MANGSA TERPERANGKAP DI DALAM RUMAH ITU! KAMU SEMUA MEMANG NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU!" Bergegar satu rumah dengan jeritan kemarahan Kaizo. Yaya, Ying, Faye, Zakwan dan Ratu Lily terdiam sambil tundukkan kepala mereka. Mereka tidak berani untuk melihat muka bengis Kaizo yang sedang marah itu

"Kaizo, jangan marah sangat. Benda sudah terjadi. Sekarang kita perlu mencari jalan untuk bebaskan mereka" kata Lynna secara lembut

"Macam mana aku tak marah. AKU SUDAH MELARANG MEREKA PUN, TAPI TETAP JUGAK NAK PERGI! KORANG SEMUA NI MEMANG DEGIL MACAM ADIK AKU TU!"

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo. Aku pasti dia orang sudah pun menyesal dengan tindakan dia orang" Lynna cuba tenangkan Kaizo yang sedang bermundar mandir di ruang tamu "Kita harus pergi selamatkan dia orang. Lepas tu, kalau kau nak bagi hukuman berat, bagilah. Yang penting sekarang ni, selamatkan mereka sebelum terjadi apa-apa"

"Maaf Lynna.. aku terlampau marah sangat dengan dia orang ni" Kaizo memicit-micit kepalanya kerana terlampau stress sangat "Tapi terima kasih kerana ada di sini. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku mengamuk dekat dia orang ni"

"Sama-sama" Lynna tersenyum kepada Kaizo "Aku pun tak nak kau mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Aku tahu kau tengah stress sekarang ni tapi jangan risau, aku sentiasa ada di sisi kau untuk tenangkan diri kau" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit

"EHEM!" Terkejut Kaizo dan Lynna dari jeritan Faye tadi. Lalu mereka tersedar dari dunia mereka tersendiri "Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna, apa yang kita perlu buat sekarang?"

"Kita ke rumah itu balik tapi biar aku dan Lynna sahaja yang uruskan. Kamu semua, jangan buat apa-apa" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Baik Kapten Kaizo tapi... kalau apa-apa yang berlaku, kita orang boleh tolong" kata Yaya, yang lain angguk sahaja

"Baiklah tapi cuma bila aku perlukan pertolongan sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kawan-kawan adiknya "Selepas sahaja aku sudah selamatkan mereka. Kamu semua jangan cuba nak lari dari aku. Semua akan dikena hukuman latihan tempur, termasuk Emmy dan Ratu Lily sekali walaupun diri kau adalah hantu" Ratu Lily tersengih di situ tapi diri dia rasa nak menangis sebab terkena hukuman latihan tempur

"Dah mati pun, masih lagi kena latihan tempur. Apalah nasib ku" mengeluh Ratu Lily

"Yang kau pergi ikut sekali kenapa. Kau tu paling tua sekali, sepatutnya halang dan berikan nasihat tapi ikut juga dengan perangai kedegilan mereka semua ni" Api kemarahan Kaizo mula naik balik. Dia menggenggam tangannya sambil melihat mereka semua

"Maafkan Ratu Lily.. sebab saya pun rasa teruja bila dia orang ajak saya" kata Ratu Lily dengan suara yang sedih "Maafkan saya... Ratu Lily akan cuba menjadi kakak hantu yang terbaik kepada mereka"

"Takpe Ratu Lily, akak faham. Kamu semua teruja dengan pengembaraan ini tapi bukan setiap pengembaraan yang kamu akan lalui adalah sesuatu yang menyeronokkan. Jangan nak salahkan diri kamu semua" Lynna rasa kasihan mereka yang terlalu sedih itu "Kamu duduk di sini sahaja ok"

"Mari Lynna.. sebelum aku mengamuk, baik aku pergi uruskan kawan-kawan adik aku yang lain. Kita sudah membuang masa dengan melayan kesedihan dia orang ni. Ingat, jangan cuba nak sorokkan diri. Aku akan mencari kamu semua sampai dapat, FAHAM!"

"Faham cikgu Kaizo" kata mereka serentak. Yaya, Ying, Faye, Zakwan dan Ratu Lily tergelak sedikit

"CIKGU?! KAMU INGAT AKU NI CIKGU KE APA!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "STRESS AKU MACAM NI!" Lynna terus pegang tangan Kaizo untuk membawa dia jauh dari sini sebelum dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia hilangkan diri bersama dengan Kaizo dan terus muncul di depan rumah hantu itu

"Jangan nak mengamuk, sekarang kita pergi keluarkan adik kau dan kawan-kawan dia sekali" marah Lynna kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja kemarahan dari Lynna. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke rumah itu untuk melihat rumah itu secara teliti "Kaizo?" Lynna ikut di belakang Kaizo

"Hmm... kau periksa di bahagian sana, aku periksa bahagian taman rumah ni" Lynna angguk dan terus ke bahagian tepi rumah. Kaizo pula, pergi ke taman rumah itu. Tiada pintu yang ada di tepi rumah itu. Semuanya hanyalah tingkap sahaja. Begitu juga dengan Lynna. Kaizo terus ke bahagian belakang rumah. Dia terjumpa satu pintu yang terdapat di tanah "Lynna!" panggil Kaizo sambil mencuba membuka pintu yang tertutup rapi itu. Kaizo memegang pemegang pintu itu dan tarik kuat-kuat tetapi pintu itu tidak berganjat

"Kaizo, kau ada jumpa apa-apa ke?"

"Aku jumpa pintu ni" kata Kaizo "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku "Kuasa aku hilang ke?"

"Bukan hilang tapi ada sesuatu yang melindungi rumah ini daripada di hancur oleh kuasa-kuasa kita semua" Lynna datang dekat dengan pintu itu. Dia melihat dan mengusik pintu itu "Hmmm..."

"Kenapa? Kau ada rasa apa-apa ke?"

"Takde apa.. aku cuma rasa pelik.. kenapa ianya melindungi rumah ini daripada di musnahkan? Mesti ada sesuatu yang ianya cuba untuk dilindungi"

"Kau rasa, rumah ini cuba melindungi sesuatu.. seperti ada kuasa yang tersimpan di dalam rumah ini?" tanya Kaizo sambil melutut di hadapan pintu itu. Kaki Kaizo terasa sesuatu sedang bergoyang-goyang di bawahnya. Tanah di bawahnya terbuka dan Kaizo terjatuh di dalam sebuah lubang. Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo secara pantas tetapi dia dan Kaizo terjatuh bersama di dalam lubang tersebut. Selepas itu, tanah itu tutup secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya kembali sunyi seperti tiada apa yang berlaku di situ

* * *

Keadaan di dalam bilik itu menjadi panas, Boboiboy, Fang dan Bella masih sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar tetapi mereka tidak jumpa satu apa pun. Lily cuba tenangkan Emmy yang sudah dalam ketakutan. Gopal tidak tahu hendak buat apa, dia hanya terduduk di atas lantai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dia

"Emmy nak air ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Emmy hanya gelengkan kepala. Dia melihat radar dia dan rasa pelik, ada dua titik putih sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Dia masih lagi dengan titik merah itu kerana hantu itu belum lagi munculkan dirinya. Hantu itu masih lagi berada dengan mereka semua. Emmy dapat rasakan seram sejuk di badannya. Dia melihat balik dua titik putih itu, makin lama makin laju mereka menghampiri mereka

"Eh.. siapa yang datang ke arah kita?" Emmy melihat ke atas dan nampak dinding siling itu terbuka. Mereka terdengar suara seorang gadis sedang menjerit. Boboiboy, Fang dan Bella menyuluh lubang itu. Kaizo dan Lynna terjatuh dari lubang itu bersama. Mereka terjatuh di atas sebuah meja yang ada di dalam bilik kecik itu

"Abang? kak Lynna?" Fang terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka yang tidak diundang

"Kita dekat mana ni?" Lynna mengosok-gosok kepala dia yang dalam kesakitan akibat terkena meja itu. Selamat meja itu tidak roboh

"Kak Lynna berada di dalam bilik kecil yang ada di bawah rumah ni tapi..." Fang menyuluh balik lubang di atas tetapi lubang itu sudah pun di tutup "Nampaknya, kita terperangkap di dalam bilik ini lagi"

"Terperangkap?" terkejut Kaizo. Mereka sudah bersedia untuk mendengar kemarahan dari Kaizo "AKU SUDAH MELARANG KAMU PERGI MENYIASAT RUMAH INI! SEKARANG TENGOK! KITA SEMUA TERPERANGKAP DI SINI!"

"Kaizo, sudah sudahlah tu... kita kena cari jalan keluar cepat. Kalau kau nak marah pun, tengking sahaja mereka selepas kita dapat keluar dari sini" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo untuk tenangkan diri Kaizo

"Maaf Lynna tapi hati aku memang betul-betul berapi dengan mereka semua"

"Aku tahu.. tapi macam mana kita nak keluar kalau kita memang sudah terperangkap di dalam bilik kecil ini" Kaizo merampas sebuah lampu suluh dari tangan adiknya. Dia menyuluh di seluruh bilik itu, semuanya kosong sahaja. Tiada butang ataupun pintu yang ada, dia cuma nampak sebuah tangga naik ke atas "Tangga ni pergi ke mana?"

"Tangga tu naik ke atas tapi pintu tu sudah terkunci" jawab Fang

"Kami hanya jumpa buku ni sahaja" kata Bella sambil berikan kepada Lynna "Akak pandai tak baca bahasa latin?" Lynna mengambil buku tersebut. Tangan dia menyentuh buku itu dan terus dia dapat melihat masa silam tentang buku itu. Budak perempuan yang mereka nampak hari itu, dia telah mengikuti ibubapanya pergi mencari harta karun yang terdapat di dalam dunia ini. Kebanyakkan harta karun yang mereka jumpai adalah harta karun yang amat berharga sekali. Ramai musuh-musuh mereka cuba membunuh mereka kerana ingin dapatkan harta karun itu tetapi mereka berjaya melarikan diri dan sembunyikan semua harta karun dibawah rumah itu. Budak perempuan itu dan ibubapa mereka sudah lama meninggal dunia dan rumah ini telah dijagai oleh roh-roh mereka supaya tiada siapa yang dapat harta karun itu. Lynna terus tersedar dari kuasanya itu

"Kak Lynna nampak sesuatu ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kak Lynna nampak masa silam budak perempuan itu" Lynna membuka buku itu dan dia faham bahasa latin. Fang dan Boboiboy menyuluh buku itu supaya Lynna dapat membacanya dengan sempurna. Kaizo masih lagi mencari jalan keluar, sementara Gopal, Lily dan Emmy berdiri dekat dengan Lynna untuk melihat buku itu. Lalu Lynna membaca sedikit ayat-ayat yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut "Buku ini adalah sebuah diary milik budak perempuan itu. Nama dia ada di sini"

"Apa nama dia kak Lynna?"

"Melissa Hope" Lynna membaca lagi tulisan dari budak yang bernama Melissa itu "Buku ini adalah kisah tentang kehidupan dia bersama ibubapa dia semasa mereka dalam pengembaraan harta karun. Harta-harta dari zaman dulu lagi"

"Wuuuu... kalau kita jumpa harta tu, mesti kita akan menjadi kaya dan terkenal di dunia ni"

"Betul tu Lily!" kata Gopal yang menjadi teruja apabila mendengar perkataan harta karun "Apa yang dia tulis lagi dalam diary tu, kak Lynna?"

"Hmmm... menurut dia lagi, dia dan ibubapa dia telah pergi mengembara di seluruh dunia untuk mencari harta karun. Pelbagai cabaran dan rintangan yang mereka lalui. Contohnya semasa mereka berada di piramid yang terletak Egypt" Lynna membuka mukasurat seterusnya. Mereka ternampak sekeping foto hitam putih budak perempuan itu bersama ibubapanya. Budak perempuan yang bernama Melissa itu berdiri di depan ibubapanya dengan seekor kucing yang Rizu jumpa pada hari itu. Penampilan budak perempuan itu memang seakan-akan yang mereka nampak pada hari itu. Dari rambut kerinting dia sehinggalah muka dia yang seperti anak patung itu

"Menyeramkan bila teringat pada kejadian hari tu. Ingatkan dia budak baru pindah, rupanya bukan" kata Lily sambil mengambil foto itu "Mata dia bulat macam mata Ammy lah"

"Mana ada!" marah Emmy "Kak Milly ni jahatlah"

"Kak Lily tak jahatlah. Akak cuma pelik bin baik sahaja!" Lily tergelak di situ seorang diri. Gopal terus ketuk kepala Lily dengan botol air dia "Adeh, kena ketuk jugak tapi selamat tak benjol kepala ni"

"Kak Lynna, ada apa-apa tak yang tulis macam mana nak keluar dari rumah ni?" tanya Fang. Lynna membaca setiap ayat yang tertulis di dalam diary itu tetapi semuanya tentang pengembaraan Melissa Hope sahaja. Tiada yang mengatakan bagaimana untuk keluar dari rumah itu tetapi harta karun itu telah disorokkan di bawah rumah itu. Diary itu tidak sebutkan bagaimana untuk pergi ke bilik harta karun tersebut. Ianya berhenti apabila ayat terakhirnya ialah lari. Dia juga nampak sebuah poket kertas yang ada di mukasurat belakang. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu dia teringat balik perkataan Lari tadi.

"Lari?" Lynna sebut ayat itu "Ini mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan menyebabkan dia dan ibubapa dia terpaksa lari. Mungkin juga menyebabkan kematian dia"

"Dia mati dekat sini ke kak Lynna?" tanya Fang lagi

"Tak, akak nampak tadi dia mati semasa mereka dikejar oleh seseorang tapi akak tidak pasti oleh siapa" Lynna menutup buku diary itu dan lalu memeluk buku itu di dadanya "Akak rasa, akak nak simpan diary ini. Sebagai rukukan" Lynna menoleh ke arah Kaizo "Kau sudah jumpa jalan keluar?"

"Aku rasa aku terjumpa sesuatu" Kaizo menyuluh sebuah butang yang tidak begitu kelihatan kerana terlampau banyak sangat habuk. Butang itu terletak di atas lantai di tepi dinding. Kaizo menekan butang itu dan terus terbuka sebuah lubang segi empat di bawah meja tersebut. Boboiboy dan Fang terus menyuluh apa yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut. Terdapat satu lagi tangga untuk turun ke bawah

"Ini ke pintu rahsia untuk ke bilik harta karun tu?" tanya Gopal

"Akak tak pasti tapi biar akak dan abang Kaizo turun dulu. Kamu semua tunggu di sini" kata Lynna. Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan mereka turun dari situ secara berhati-hati kerana tangga itu diperbuat daripada kayu. Tangga itu juga agak curam. Kaizo di depan sambil memegang tangan Lynna dan sebelah tangan Lynna, memegang sebuah buku diary. Gopal yang berada di atas, merakamkan saat Kaizo dan Lynna turun dari situ. Hati mereka berdebar-debar kerana takut tangga kayu itu boleh runtuh secara tiba-tiba. Kaizo menyuluh tangga itu, ada yang sudah rapuh, ada yang masih elok lagi. Mereka terpaksa melangkah dari tangga yang sudah rapuh itu. Kaizo tidak lepaskan tangan Lynna sehinggalah mereka selamat berada di bawah

"Kita dekat mana ni?" tanya Lynna. Kaizo menyuluh gua bawah tanah itu. Terdapat sebuah pintu masuk di hadapan mereka. Kaizo suruh Lynna tunggu di situ dan dia pergi memeriksa keadaan di situ. Kaizo melangkah ke depan secara perlahan-lahan. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah lagi gua tetapi di hadapan dia terdapat sebuah jambatan yang sudah roboh. Kaizo berpatah balik "Macam mana?" tanya Lynna

"Jambatan dekat depan tu sudah roboh. Aku rasa kau boleh terbang ke sana tapi aku tidak mahu kau pergi ke sana keseorangan" kata Kaizo

"Jangan risau, aku terbangkan kita berdua ke sana" Jawab Lynna secara tersenyum. Mereka terdengar sesuatu dari atas. Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya apabila melihat adiknya cuba untuk turun ke bawah. Dia dan Gopal turun dari tangga curam itu secara berhati-hati

"Degil betul dia orang ni" bisik Kaizo

"Tapi kita sudah tiada jalan lagi, terpaksalah kita semua berjalan ke depan. Tak kan kita nak suruh mereka duduk di situ sahaja dan tunggu. Aku tak pasti pintu dekat atas itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya"

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak mahu kita kehilangan mereka atau terjadi apa-apa dekat mereka. Ianya akan menjadi tanggungjawab kita berdua" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia

"Takpe, kita akan jaga mereka dengan baik. Lagipun adik kau, Boboiboy dan Gopal ada kuasa. Aku boleh sahaja jaga Emmy dan Bella"

"Baiklah, mereka berdua di bawah jagaan kau" Kaizo melihat adiknya sudah pun sampai di bawah. Fang tersengih kepada abangnya. Gopal merakam gua bawah tanah itu. Dia rasa takut pula kalau hantu muncul di dalam rakaman dia. Seterusnya Boboiboy dan Lily turun dari situ. Lily rasa sangat bahagia apabila dapat pegang tangan Boboiboy. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar tetapi dia ternampak muka marah Kaizo, terus dia tumpukan perhatian kepada tangga tersebut. Lily terus berfikir, kalau dia jatuh pun, dia jatuh bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Oh bahagianya diri ku ini!" bisik Lily yang tidak melihat tangga di depannya adalah tangga yang sudah rapuh. Dia terpijak dan terjatuh sambil memegang tangan Boboiboy. Dia tertarik sekali Boboiboy, lalu mereka jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi itu

"BOBOIBOY! LILY!" menjerit Fang dan Gopal yang sudah menjadi panik. Bella dan Emmy melihat kejadian itu tetapi Boboiboy sempat bertukar menjadi Taufan. Dia menarik Lily untuk naik ke atas hoverboardnya. Mereka terus turun dari situ dan mendarat di tepi Kaizo dan Lynna

"Siapa suruh kau berangan dekat atas tu!" marah Kaizo

"Ma-maaf.. Lily tak sengaja tapi tangan Boboiboy begitu lembut sekali" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Lily, ini bukan tiba masanya untuk bermanja dengan Boboiboy. Tengok apa sudah terjadi dekat tangga tu" Lynna tunjuk tangga yang sudah roboh separuh "Sekarang Bella dan Emmy tidak boleh turun"

"Takpe kak Lynna.. Fang kan ada.. TANGGA BAYANG!" Fang mengeluarkan tangga bayangkan untuk memudahkan Bella dan Emmy turun tanpa rasa risau

"Dey, apasal kau tak gunakan kuasa dari tadi lagi? Takdelah Lily dan Boboiboy jatuh" kata Gopal. Fang tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan lampu suluh yang dia sedang pegang. Bella dan Emmy sudah pun sampai di bawah. Fang terus hilangkan tangga bayangnya. Emmy melihat radarnya dan titik merah itu masih lagi ada dengan mereka. Dia melihat ke sekitar mereka tapi tiada hantu yang muncul di situ. Dia menjadi semakin pelik

"Tak kan hantu budak tu ikut kita orang" bisik Emmy

"Kenapa Emmy?" tanya Bella

"Takde apa kak Nutella" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dia apabila terdengar Emmy panggil Bella, Nutella "Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Bella kepada Kaizo dan Lynna

"Jambatan yang ada di sana" Kaizo menyuluh ke pintu masuk "Sudah roboh, jadi kita terpaksa terbang untuk menyeberang ke sana"

"Abang jangan risaulah. Adik kan ada" Fang masuk ke dalam pintu masuk itu "Hmmm.. JAMBATAN BAYANG!" Wujudlah sebuah jambatan yang diperbuat daripada bayang "Sekarang kita boleh lalu!"

Kaizo menjadi orang pertama yang merasmikan jambatan bayang itu. Dia ikuti oleh Lynna dari belakang. Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna supaya mereka dapat jalan secara berhati-hati. Gopal merakam detik itu sambil tersenyum bersama dengan Fang

"Hehehee..." Fang tergelak sedikit. Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang yang senyum tak tentu pasal

"Kau apasal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau tak nampak ke? abang aku dengan kak Lynna tu.. sudah menjadi sweet couple pulak"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, dia orang tu sahabat baik sahaja" Tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia terus naik ke atas jambatan bayang itu untuk menyeberang ke sebelah. Dari belakang lagi Fang melihat Kaizo memimpin Lynna berjalan ke depan. Dia ingat lagi apa yang Rizu bisikan kepada dia pada hari itu

 _"Sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat abang Paizo dan kak Lynna masa dia orang ada dekat sini. Pizu nampak dia orang asyik tersenyum sahaja sambil menikmati kek dia orang tapi abang Fang tak kan percaya apa yang terjadi seterusnya. Abang Paizo suap kak Lynna dengan kek strawberry. Dia orang gelak ketawa dengan penuh mesra"_

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Rizu. Fang dapat rasakan sinar harapan dia akan menjadi kenyataan tapi adakah itu bergurau mesra sebagai sahabat atau sebaliknya? fikir Fang "Dia orang ni, nampak macam bersama tapi tak bersama. Tak faham aku"

"Apa yang kau katakan Fang?" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Bella yang ada di belakang dia

"Takde apalah. Sibuk aje kau ni"

"Ala, aku tanya aje.. itu pun tak boleh" Fang bermasam muka dengan Bella "Tapi kalau hal tentang abang kau dan kak Lynna, kau mesti nak menyibukkan"

"Senyaplah kau tapi itu memang hal aku sendiri juga"

"Eh sudah sudah.. jangan nak bergaduhlah korang berdua" kata Boboiboy yang ada di belakang Bella. Fang dan Bella terus senyap, muka mereka hanya masam sahaja. Lily ada di belakang Boboiboy sambil pegang kedua belah bahu Boboiboy. Emmy ada di belakang Lily dan Gopal adalah orang paling belakang sekali dan orang yang terakhir. Emmy melihat radarnya, titik merah itu berada di belakang Gopal tetapi dia senyap sahaja. Dia tidak mahu Gopal menjadi panik. Mereka semua lalu jambatan itu dengan selamat dan akhirnya, semua sudah pun sampai di seberang. Fang hilangkan jambatan bayangnya. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Terdapat sebuah pintu bulat besar bersalut emas. Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat pintu keemasan itu

"Kalau jual ni, boleh jadi kaya aku" bisik Gopal sambil merakamkan pintu emas itu. Kaizo dan Lynna pergi melihat pintu bulat itu secara teliti. Terdapat ruangan kosong berbentuk bulat di tengah pintu itu

"Macam kita perlu letak sesuatu di ruangan ini" kata Lynna sambil menyentuh ruangan kosong itu "Hmmmm..." Lynna membuka diary itu. Dia teringat lagi ada sebuah loket kecil berbentuk bulat yang ada di dalam diary itu. Loket itu di simpan di dalam sebuah poket yang ada di mukasurat terakhir diary itu. Lynna mengeluarkan loket itu dan lalu dia masukkan ke dalam ruangan bulat kosong itu. Ianya memang muat dan terus mereka terdengar seperti pintu bulat itu dibuka. Kaizo dan Lynna mengundur sedikit dan pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Kaizo membuka pintu itu dan dia terkejut apa yang ada disebalik pintu itu

"OMG! SELAMA INI, ADA HARTA KARUN DI BAWAH PULAU RINTIS!" kata Bella. Mata dia terbuka luas, sama juga seperti kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik harta karun itu. Semua harta karun dari zaman dahulu, ada di situ. Kaizo nampak beberapa cawan emas, loket emas, buku-buku lama dan juga beberapa pakaian yang wujud pada zaman dahulu. Lynna membuka sebuah buku besar yang terdapat di dalam bilik itu. Dia tersenyum kerana setiap harta karun yang ada di situ, semuanya sudah tertulis di dalam buku itu

"AKU KAYA!" jerit Gopal

"Aku rasa kita tak patut keluarkan harta karun ini semua dari sini" kata Kaizo

"Kenapa pula abang?" tanya Fang sambil mengangkat sebuah gelang emas

"Ini adalah harta karun milik budak perempuan dan ibubapanya. Aku rasa kita patut melindunginya" Kaizo menyentuh sebuah pedang yang masih lagi tajam. Dia mengangkat pedang itu dan lalu dia memusing-musing pedang itu dengan begitu kemas sekali. Lily sangat teruja melihat Kaizo bermain dengan pedang tersebut, dia siap bertepuk tangan sekali. Bella sudah pun pakai sebuah mahkota emas di atas kepalanya dan lalu melihat dirinya di cermin yang ada di situ. Emmy sibuk dengan alat mesin radar dia. Boboiboy tidak menyentuh apa-apa di dalam bilik itu, dia hanya melihat sahaja

"Nampaknya, kamu semua berjaya mencari harta karun kepunyaan saya dan ibubapa saya" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Kaizo, Lynna, Lily dan Emmy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak budak perempuan yang bernama Melissa itu "Saya sebenarnya tidak sangka pula kamu akan menyiasat rumah ini tapi saya sangat senang hati apabila mendengar tuan Kaizo ingin melindungi harta kami. Terima kasih tuan Kaizo" Melissa memberikan tundukan terhormat kepada Kaizo

"Kami akan jaga harta ini dengan baik" kata Lynna "Tapi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba sahaja muncul pada hari itu?"

"Kerana saya rasa bosan pulak.. jadi saya akan wujudkan diri saya untuk pergi bermain-main tapi selepas ini saya boleh hidup aman tanpa perlu risaukan tentang harta ini kerana saya tahu bahawa, harta ini akan di jaga dengan baik oleh kamu semua. Terima kasih semua"

"Macam mana kami mahu keluar dari sini?" tanya Kaizo. Melissa hanya tersenyum sahaja dan tunjuk sebuah lagi tangga yang wujud di dalam bilik harta karun itu. Tangga itu lebih tinggi daripada tangga yang sudah rapuh tadi

"Tangga itu akan membawa kamu keluar dari sini"

"Terima kasih" jawab Lynna. Lalu Melissa hilang dari situ dan roh dia pergi secara aman "Semoga kamu tenang di sana" kata Lynna. Emmy melihat radarnya, titik merah itu sudah hilang. Dia tersenyum. Kaizo menyuruh mereka naik ke atas terlebih dahulu. Dia ternampak Gopal mengambil sesuatu dan masukkan ke dalam poket seluarnya

"JANGAN CUBA NAK AMBIL SESUATU DARI SINI!" Terus Gopal kembalikan balik duit syiling emas tersebut. Fang, Bella dan Lily sudah simpan barang yang mereka sentuh tadi "Cepat! Jangan nak jadi orang yang terakhir pulak" Mereka naik dari situ secara bergilir-gilir kerana tangga itu adalah tangga kayu tapi yang peliknya, tiada yang rapuh. Masih lagi kukuh tangga itu. Selepas sahaja semua sudah keluar dari bilik harta karun itu. Kaizo menjadi orang yang terakhir, dia menoleh sedikit dan terus tersenyum. Kaizo menaik tangga yang tinggi dan terus dia keluar dari situ. Mereka keluar di dalam rumah terbiar itu. Kaizo nampak pintu rumah itu sudah dibuka luas. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Bella, Lily dan Emmy sudah pun berada di luar kerana mereka ingin menghirup udara yang segar. Lynna masih lagi berada di dalam rumah itu untuk menunggu Kaizo

"BOBOIBOY! FANG! GOPAL! BELLA! LILY! EMMY! KORANG SEMUA SELAMAT!"

Mereka ternampak kawan-kawan mereka yang sudah lama menunggu mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Faye terus memeluk dua kawan baiknya. Zakwan dan Ratu Lily tersenyum melihat tiga sahabat itu. Yaya dan Ying rasa lega melihat semua kawan-kawan dia keluar dengan selamat dari rumah itu "Mana Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya

"Dia orang ada dekat dalam rumah tu, kejap lagi keluarlah tu" jawab Fang

"Macam mana tadi? Apa yang korang jumpa?" tanya Ying pula "Kau ada rakamkan kesemuanya kan?"

"Ha ah.. meh aku tunjuk dekat korang semua. Korang akan terkejut apa yang kita orang jumpa tadi" Gopal terus menekan butang rewind. Selepas habis sahaja dia rewind sampai rakaman awal dia, terus Gopal menekan butang play tapi tiada apa yang berlaku. Semuanya kosong sahaja

"Aik, kau tak rakam ke tadi?" tanya Ying

"Aku rakam tadi tapi.." Gopal menekan butang foward dan semuanya kosong. Dari mereka tertarik masuk ke dalam rumah itu sehinggalah mereka dapat keluar dari rumah itu "Eh, apa yang terjadi dekat video kamera aku ni?"

"Aku nampak kau rakam tadi, lampu merah kau tadi menyala tapi apasal kosong sahaja" kata Boboiboy yang sudah berasa pelik. Mereka semua berlari masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Bella, Lily dan Emmy terkejut kerana pintu yang ada di bawah tangga rumah itu sudah pun hilang. Tangga yang mereka untuk keluar tadi pun sudah tertutup dan juga hilang

"Apa yang korang sedang carikan?" tanya Kaizo yang masih lagi berada di dalam rumah tersebut bersama Lynna

"Pintu.. tadi ada pintu dekat bawah tangga ni tapi sudah hilang pula. Abang tak nampak ke?"

"Hmm.. takde pulak" jawab Kaizo. Fang melihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella, Lily dan Emmy dengan perasaan pelik mereka dan lalu mereka lari keluar dari rumah itu secara tiba-tiba

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" menjerit mereka kerana misteri rumah itu menjadi misteri. Buku diary yang ada di tangan Lynna, semua perkataan yang ada di dalam buku tersebut, semuanya hilang, termasuk sekali foto Melissa bersama ibubapanya tapi Lynna tidak berasa begitu takut ataupun pelik sebab dunia dia penuh dengan kepelikan. Yaya, Ying, Faye, Zakwan dan Ratu Lily tidak tahu hendak bercakap apa tapi bagi mereka, ini memang betul-betul misteri. Apa yang jadi tanda tanya, adakah harta karun itu memang wujud? Adakah hantu Melissa itu benar-benar wujud atau ini semuanya hanyalah mainan mata mereka sahaja. Tiada siapa berani lagi untuk datang dekat dengan rumah misteri itu. Hanya Kaizo dan Lynna sahaja yang berani. Setiap kali mereka lalu di situ, mereka tergelak mesra sambil memikirkan pengembaraan mereka dan seterusnya, ianya menjadi misteri

* * *

 **Hahahaaaa! semua enjoy dengan chapter ni? kalau tak enjoy, cakap yea :P**

 **Anyway, hari ini tiada sesi membalas review but.. untuk soalan dari gadis mysterious tu.. author belum kahwin dan umur author adalah sepuluh campur sepuluh campur sepuluh T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua di chapter yang seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	30. Style Rambut

**Welcome back semua! Terima kasih semua sebab suka dengan cerita misteri di chapter 29 xD Bagi author takdelah begitu seram sangat.. hehehe**

 **Maaf kepada sesiapa yang rasa seram dengan chapter tu :P**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudi merapu dan memberikan review di chapter 29~ terima kasih kerana sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Style Rambut

"Tersebutlah kisah sebuah cerita sang landak yang bernama Landak. Dia adalah panglima landak dari negeri landak, berketurunan landak dan mempunyai cucu cicit landak?! SIAPA YANG TULIS CERITA TENTANG LANDAK NI!" Mengamuk Fang di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu. Faye sudah pergi ke rumah Bella dan Kaizo sudah lari ke kapal angkasanya sebab latihan tempur dia seperti biasa. Tinggal lah Fang keseorang diri di rumah. Dia koyak-koyak buku tersebut kerana terlalu geram sangat

"INI MESTI KERJA SI KEREPEK PISANG BIN PELIK KEPELIKAN TU! Nahas dia nanti" Fang genggam tangannya sambil fikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam dekat Lily "Hehehee.. tunggulah kau datang ke sini, aku akan salai kau jadi pisang salai! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Wei, yang kau tergelak-gelak seorang diri ni apasal?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang

"Aik, dari mana kau datang?"

"Lupalah tu.. bukan ke hari ni kau nak tolong aku siapkan kerja sekolah aku. Jadi aku datanglah ke sini. Lagipun pintu rumah kau tak berkunci, aku masuk ajelah. Rumah kau memang sentiasa tak berkunci ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Berkunci apa tapi aku lupa nak kunci kan pintu tadi" Fang pelawa Boboiboy duduk di ruang tamu "Kau duduklah dulu, aku pergi buatkan air"

"Terima kasih" Fang terus ke dapur, sementara Boboiboy duduk bersila di atas lantai. Dia ternampak buku yang sudah dikoyakkan oleh Fang tadi, lalu dia membacanya "Akibat peperangan diantara landak dan itik, akhirnya raja landak mati di kepak itik tetapi putera landak yang bernama Landak berdendam dengan itik itu. Dia amat marah sekali kerana membunuh raja landak tersebut iaitu ayah kepada putera landak.. berapa banyak landak ada dalam cerita ni. Ini buku siapa?" Boboiboy membelek-belek buku yang sudah dikoyak itu. Dia ternampak nama Rizu di situ "Ingatkan Lily punya. Ini mesti Lily yang ajar si Rizu"

"Kau baca buku tu!"

"Hehehee.. maaf landak.. eh! maksud aku, Fang!" Boboiboy tersengih melihat Fang sedang berkerut-kerut dahi itu "Kasihan kau yea, dari dulu sampai sekarang asyik di panggil landak aje"

"Hmmm.. apa boleh buat, orang panggil aku landak sebab style rambut aku macam landak"

"Cuba kau buat style lain pulak.. mesti orang tak kan panggil kau landak"

Fang cuba fikirkan style baru yang boleh naikkan kepopularitynya, lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu. Muka Fang berubah menjadi muka nakal, dia tergelak sedikit. Boboiboy biarkan sahaja Fang tergelak seorang diri kerana dia sudah tahu, kawan baik dia mempunyai idea yang tak betul "Nanti korang akan terkejut dengan perubahan style rambut aku! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Style apa yang kau nak buat?"

"Kau tengok ajelah nanti. Mesti semua akan terkejut nanti"

"Entah-entah, kau nak ikut style rambut abang kau tu" Boboiboy membuka buku latihan matematiknya "Lagipun, rambut abang kau memang bergaya"

"Ala, buat apa aku nak ikut rambut itik tu, baik aku buat rambut aku yang tersendiri! Mesti paling bergaya dan paling kacak sekali di sekolah" Fang sudah terbayangkan diri dia dengan style rambut dia, semua menjadi teruja dan peminat dia akan menjadi semakin ramai "Hehehehee... aku pastikan aku nombor satu di sekolah! dan aku dapat kalahkan Boboiboy!"

"Apa-apa ajelah kau" Boboiboy cuba buat jalan kerja matematik sambil mendengar Fang bercakap seorang diri tentang style rambut baru dan juga tentang popular "Bilalah kawan aku ni nak insaf daripada popular dia tu. Hmmm.. aku sendiri pun tak ingin nak jadi popular. Kegilaan popularity betul" bisik Boboiboy sambil membuat kerja. Mata dia melirik sedikit untuk melihat Fang

"Mesti ramai akan menjadi cemburu dengan aku" Fang terus mengelamun seorang diri. Boboiboy biarkan sahaja Fang berangan, kalau ada soalan dia tidak tahu, dia akan ketuk kepala Fang untuk mengajar dia

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye tergaman melihat style rambut baru dari si Fang. Mereka rasa nak gelak pun ada sebab style rambut Fang adalah seperti style telinga kucing. Ada dua rambut tercacak di bahagian kiri dan kanan kepala Fang, kedua-duanya seperti telinga kucing. Pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ tergelak sedikit melihat Fang tapi ada yang jatuh hati dengan rambut style baru Fang

"Hehehee.. kau nak jadi kucing ke? Sudah puas jadi landak, kau jadi kucing pulak" kata Bella sambil tergelak sedikit "Tapi kau nampak comel pulak jadi kucing" Mata Bella terus bersinar-sinar melihat Fang

"Aduh.. yang kau buat style kucing apasal? Takde style yang tidak melibatkan mana-mana binatang ke?" tegur Boboiboy

"Sebab aku ternampak Shadow, jadi aku terus fikirkan buat style rambut macam kucing" Fang tersenyum seperti seekor anak kucing "Comel tak?"

"Pang ku memang comel"

"Hmmm.. nampaknya Bella nak jadi macam kawan baik dia si Lily tu" kata Gopal sambil melihat Bella tidak mengalih pandangannya. Mata dia asyik melihat Fang sahaja. Terus dia peluk lengan tangan Fang "Hmmm.. dah tak betul si Bella ni"

"Biarkan ajelah, daripada asyik nak bergaduh aje memanjang. Biarkan mereka macam tu"

"Isk kau ni Boboiboy. Kita kan dekat sekolah, mana boleh berkelakuan begitu. Tak pasal-pasal dia orang kena denda pulak" Yaya terpaksa menarik Bella untuk lepaskan tangan Fang "Jom Bella, kita masuk ke kelas"

"Ala, aku baru nak cuba bermanja dengan anak kucing ni"

"Haiyaaa... lepas habis sekolah, kau ajak lah dia pergi berdating maa.. bukan dekat sekolah maaa"

"Berdating?" muncul Kaizo di situ "Siapa yang nak ajak adik aku berdating ni? Kau ke?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan terus merenung tajam ke arah mata Ying "KEGILAAN APAKAH YANG KAU NAK AJAK ADIK AKU KELUAR BERDATING?!"

"Bukan saya Kapten Kaizo... tapi saya cuma bergurau aje tadi.. jangan marah saya" Ying tersengih di situ dan terus lari ke arah Yaya yang sedang mengheret Bella ke tangga sekolah. Kaizo abaikan sahaja perangai pelik kawan adiknya. Lalu dia melihat adiknya dengan style rambut pelik

"Kenapa dengan rambut kau? Mana pergi landak kau?"

"Isk abang ni, adik tak nak jadi landak lepas ni!"

"Jadi kau nak jadi kucing lah lepas ni" Fang angguk-angguk kepada abangnya "Bagus, bolehlah aku layan kau seperti seekor kucing"

"Yea ke abang!" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat abangnya. Sudah tentu kepala dia akan dibelai dengan penuh kasih sayang dan abang dia akan bermanja dengan dia setiap hari, sepanjang masa, kalau boleh selama-lamanya "Oh kapten ku, abang ku... adik sayang sangat dekat abang" Fang peluk abangnya. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye dapat rasakan bahawa Kaizo akan membuli adiknya, bukan untuk bermanja dengan adiknya. Tekaan mereka memang tetap kerana Kaizo sudah pun tersenyum sinis

"Habislah kau lepas ni Fang" kata Boboiboy. Gopal dan Faye hanya angguk tanda setuju sambil melihat lagi Fang memeluk abangnya begitu erat sekali. Sampaikan loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi pun, Fang masih lagi memeluk abangnya. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye tinggalkan mereka di situ. Kaizo cuba lepaskan tangan adiknya tetapi tidak berjaya, rupa-rupanya adik dia tertidur sambil memeluk dia

"Cheh, tertidur rupanya budak ni. Macam mana aku nak kejutkan si Pang ni?"

"Tak perlu kejutkan, adik boleh naik sendiri" kata Fang yang sudah bangun dari tidur "Heheheee... peluk abang macam peluk bantal, sampai rasa macam nak tidur. Oh yea, abang ke sini sebab apa?"

"Abang ke sini sebab kau tertinggal bekalan makanan kau" Kaizo berikan bekas makanan yang kecil kepada Fang "Pergi masuk kelas, jangan nak lewatkan diri pula. Kalau aku tahu kau kena denda, aku akan berganda-ganda lagi dendaan kau, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang!" Fang terus larikan diri sebelum cikgu dia masuk ke dalam kelas

"Hmmm... belajar elok-elok adik" bisik Kaizo. Dia dari sekolah, terus ke kedai haiwan untuk membelikan rantai leher yang ada loceng. Dia belikan khas untuk adiknya. Dia fikir dia nak belikan makanan kucing sekali tetapi mesti adik dia akan pergi mengadu dekat Lynna. Terus dia belikan sahaja rantai loceng itu

* * *

Sudah seminggu Fang mengenakan style rambut kucing dia. Peminat dia makin lama makin ramai dan hampir setiap hari dia menerima hadiah-hadiah dari peminat dia. Tidak lupa juga dengan surat-surat dari peminat, ada yang siap tulis surat cinta kepada Fang. Bella sebagai pengurus tidak rasmi kepada Fang, dia telah membaca semua surat peminat tersebut. Ada yang kelakar, ada yang sedih dan ada juga yang merayu-rayu kepada Fang agar menjadi teman istimewa kepada dia. Pada pagi sabtu, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Rizu berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Fang sambil membaca surat-surat peminat Fang tapi ada juga terselit surat cinta untuk Boboiboy. Mereka duduk bersila di sekeliling meja ruang tamu. Surat-surat peminat itu penuh di atas meja, mereka mengambil satu per satu untuk membacanya

"Heheheeee... surat ni cakap, dia suka apabila Fang bermanja dengan abang dia tapi dia tak suka kalau Fang buat nakal dekat abang dia. Dan dia suka kalau Kapten Kaizo senyum selalu. Dia cakap dia nak tengok Kapten Kaizo ceria selalu seperti orang tiada masalah dan dia lagi suka kalau Kapten Kaizo tiada teman istimewa sebab dia mahu diri dia menjadi teman-" Fang rampas surat itu daripada tangan Bella. Dia koyakkan kertas itu dan lalu buang di dalam bakul sampah yang ada di ruang tamu

"Apasal kau buang surat tu?" tanya Bella dengan nada marah dia

"Sebab suka hati dia pula nak jadi teman istimewa abang aku. Lagi satu, dia tu peminat aku atau peminat abang aku"

"Peminat dua-dua kot" jawab Boboiboy sambil makan chocolate yang mereka terima dari peminat Fang "Surat ni lawak pulak. Dia cakap style rambut landak buatkan Fang tak comel tapi style kucing menjadi Fang lebih comel dan lebih seperti anak kucing. Dia tulis dekat sini, dia nak sangat berkawan dengan kau. Kalau boleh, dia nak berdatin-" Kaizo pula kali ini merampas surat itu

"Dating?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil membaca surat itu "KEGILAAN APAKAH INI! KECIK-KECIK LAGI SUDAH PANDAI NAK AJAK BERDATING PULAKKK!"

"Biasalah abang, budak-budak zaman sekarang semuanya terlebih maju tapi abang dulu-dulu, lebih suka dengan misi daripada fikirkan tentang adik" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Itu sebab abang lupa dan abang sudah minta maaf dekat kau. Jangan nak ungkit balik" Kaizo buang surat peminat itu ke dalam bakul sampah "Kamu semua berkumpul di sini sebab apa?"

"Kami di sini sebab nak baca surat-surat peminat Fang" kata Yaya "Surat untuk Kapten Kaizo pun ada. Saya terjumpa tadi, Kapten Kaizo nak baca ke?" Yaya hulurkan surat itu kepada Kaizo

"Surat untuk aku?" Kaizo mengambil surat tersebut. Dia membelek-belek surat itu dan lalu dia membukanya "Hmmm..." Kaizo membaca surat itu secara senyap. Mereka semua pandang Kaizo membaca itu dengan penuh teliti dan juga serius "Apa kes budak ni, tak suka tengok aku berkawan baik dengan Lynna"

"Itu namanya kes cemburu" Faye tergelak sedikit

"Cemburu apa kebendanya" Kaizo terus buang surat itu di dalam bakul sampah "Dengan siapa aku nak berkawan, ikut suka hati akulah tapi kalau nak berkawan, kamu semua perlu berhati-hati, jangan kawan makan kawan. FAHAM!"

"Faham cikgu Kaizo!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Sudah! Jangan nak bagi aku marah. PANG! JAGA RUMAH ELOK-ELOK! Abang nak keluar sekejap"

"Abang nak pergi mana?"

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu. Jangan nak sepahkan rumah" Kaizo terus ke pintu rumah. Fang mengintai sedikit jika ada sesiapa di luar pintu rumah mereka tapi dia rasa sedikit kecewa kerana tiada siapa yang ada di luar rumah mereka. Setelah sahaja pintu sudah di tutup, Fang terus membuka cerita

"Abang Fang, kan Pizu dah bagitahu hari tu. Jangan bagitahu sesiapa" kata Rizu yang ada di sebelah Fang

"Beritahu apa Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Heheehee... aku nak bagitahu tapi Rizu cakap jangan bagitahu apa" Fang tersengih sambil sorokkan muka dia disebalik surat peminat dia

"WUUUUUUUU! Rizu berahsia dengan kucing yea" muncul Lily dengan kerepek pisang dia "Eh sekejap.. mana landak hari ni?" Lily mencari-cari Fang di dalam rumah itu, padahal Fang ada sahaja di ruang tamu. Hati Fang panas dengan Lily

"Woi! Aku ada dekat sinilah"

"Tapi kau kucing bukannya landak" Lily tergelak sedikit. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Kenapa landak tiba-tiba nak jadi kucing? Sebab landak sudah bosan menjadi seekor landak ke? atau landak ingin mencuba menjadi seekor haiwan yang lain. Kan bagus kalau landak jadi arnab balik, bolehlah Lily tengok arnab muka masam tiap-tiap hari. Mesti tak comel kan kan kan kan kan" Muka Fang sudah naik kemerah-merahan, dia menarik nafasnya dan sudah bersedia untuk menjerit dekat Lily tetapi Rizu terus bagi donut lobak merah dekat abang kesayangan dia

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Muka Fang kembali tenang apabila nampak donut kegemaran dia "Terima kasih Rizu kerana memahami diri abang. Sayang Rizu!"

"Rizu, untuk abang Gopal takde ke?"

"Takde" jawab Rizu

"Banyak betul surat-surat dekat atas meja ni tapi kucing tak nak baca surat ni ke?" Lily berikan surat itu dengan muka tidak bersalah. Bella tahu, surat itu daripada Lily sendiri sebab dia kenal dengan tulisan Lily "Ini pula untuk Boboiboy ku yang tercinta" Surat itu penuh dengan sticker love love love

"Errr.. terima kasih Lily. Nanti aku baca dekat rumah sambil menghayati surat ni" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar dan dia pandang ke atas seperti dia ternampak sinar harapan sedang menyinari diri dia yang serba sempurna. Fang mengambil surat dari Lily itu dan lalu dia baca

"Kehadapan ku landak yang tidak begitu comel tetapi sentiasa bermasam muka apabila nampak muka comel ku iaitu Lily" Fang melihat Lily tersengih kepada dia "Di sini Lily ingin menyatakan bahawa Lily bukan peminat sepenuhnya kepada landak tetapi peminat penuh yang masih lagi berangan ingin menjadi kekasih hati kepada Boboiboy. Jadi dengan itu, jagalah buah oren ku iaitu Boboiboy dengan baik dan jangan ada sebarang kecederaan yang ada. Kalau tidak, gigitan berbisa Rizu sentiasa menunggu untuk mengigit landak ungu. Sekian terima kasih, daripada gadis yang suka tengok landak mengamuk tak tentu pasal, Lily"

"Heheee.. best tak surat daripada Lily?"

"Bolehlah" jawab Fang "Tapi apasal kau ada dekat sini? Macam mana kau boleh masuk dalam rumah aku?"

"Haiyaaa.. aku lah yang buka pintu untuk dia tadi. Lu aje yang tak sedar tadi.. sibuk dengan rahsia kau sahaja"

"Hah! Pasal rahsia tu-" Rizu sumbat donut lobak merah ke dalam mulut Fang. Lalu dia makan tanpa fikirkan tentang rahsia itu buat sementara

"Hehehee... Pizu ada baca satu surat peminat dari abang Fang, dia cakap dia nak berkawan dengan abang Fang tapi takut kalau abang Fang mengamuk dekat diri. Dia juga cakap dekat sini yang dia tidak berapa suka sangat kakak Bella berkawan dengan abang Fang. Kalau boleh, abang Fang jauhkan diri daripada kakak Bella sebab kakak Bella tu-" Bella rampas surat itu dan terus buang di dalam bakul sampah "Kenapa kakak Bella buang?"

"Sebab surat tu saja nak sakitkan hati akak" Bella membuka surat yang seterusnya "Hmmm.. surat ni pun sama macam tadi juga" Bella buang ke dalam tong sampah

"Sabar ajelah Bella. Bukannya semua orang akan suka dekat diri kita, biarkan kita disukai oleh kawan-kawan kita sahaja" kata Faye "Tapi aku baca surat ni, lain pulak daripada yang tadi"

"Apa yang lainnya, Faye?" tanya Boboiboy

"Heehehe... dia cakap dia sokong kalau Fang bersama dengan Bella. Dia suka tengok korang berdua bergaduh tak tentu pasal sebab nampak comel. Kalau Bella nak berdating dengan Fang, dia akan sediakan tempat paling romantik sekali" Fang ambil surat itu dari Faye dan lalu membacanya "Kenapa? Kau ingat aku main-main ke?"

"Hehehee... ada juga yang sokong kalau aku bersama dengan Fang" Bella terus berangan di situ. Lily pun turut berangan sekali tetapi bukan dia dengan Fang, diri dia dengan Boboiboy "Oh Fang ku"

"Oh Boboiboy ku"

"Oh chocolate ku yang begitu sedap sekali" kata Gopal sambil telan sebijik chocolate. Terus hancur angan-angan Bella dan Lily sebab ada suara sumbang mengganggu mereka berdua. Bella dan Lily terus baling gumpalan kertas kepada Gopal "Dey! Janganlah serang aku! Aku bukannya ganggu korang pun" tetapi mereka terus baling lagi beberapa gumpalan kertas

"Sudah sudahlah korang. Jom kita habiskan baca semua surat ni"

"Terima kasih Faye kerana selamatkan aku daripada kawan-kawan kau ni" Faye tersenyum kepada Gopal "Tapi, idea Fang berdating dengan Bella macam seronok pula aku dengar" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Gopal

"Kau nak cari nahas dengan aku ke?"

"Idea yang bernas! LILY SOKONG DENGAN IDEA GOPAL! Tapi tak mungkin si kucing ni akan berdating dengan Bella" Lily berdiri di situ sambil bercekak pinggang "Tapi aku Lily! Aku tak kan berputus asa! Lily akan guna segala-galanya untuk mencapaikan impian kawan baik ku iaitu Bella! Dia akan dapat berdating dengan si kucing selama sebulan!"

"WOI! Yang kau beriya-iya sangat nak aku berdating dengan si Bella apasal? Takde kerja lain ke"

"Ada! Iaitu menghendap Boboiboy ku!" Terus Boboiboy lari keluar dari rumah "Mana Boboiboy ku nak lari? Tunggu Lily!" Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Bagus! Takde pun si pelik tu" Fang terus membaca surat peminat dia yang seterusnya "Kepada Fang ku yang comel. Nama saya Hanna, saya peminat Boboiboy dan Fang tapi selebihnya kepada Fang. Semenjak Fang masuk ke sekolah menengah, hati saya berbunga-bunga melihat Fang tapi saya takut nak dekati dengan Fang sebab takut kena kejar dengan harimau bayang. Sudikah kamu ingin bertemu dengan saya dekat kedai donut kegemaran kamu tu? Saya akan tunggu kamu pada hari Ahad, pada jam 11 pagi. Saya akan tunggu kamu datang, saya setia menunggu... errr... perlu ke aku pergi?"

"Pizu rasa, abang Fang kena pergi.. tak baik tau buat dia tertunggu-tunggu dekat sana seorang diri"

"Hmmm.. yelah.. tapi bagaimana kalau budak tu hantu macam hari itu" Perasaan takut Fang mula muncul, badan dia tiba-tiba rasa seram sejuk "Takut pulak aku nak pergi jumpa budak tu"

"Kita pergi ramai-ramai, intai dari luar dulu" kata Yaya "Kalau dia bukan hantu, macam mana? Dia tu peminat kau, jangan buat dia kecik hati pula"

"Hah! Bagus juga idea Yaya, kita pergi ramai-ramai. Takdelah aku rasa takut nanti, tapi kalau budak tu perangai macam Lily, aku dengan bangganya, AKU AKAN REJECT DIA! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Bella ketuk kepala Fang dengan bantal "WOI!"

"Bantal aje bukannya batu pun" Bella menjelir lidah kepada Fang

"Oh, takpe.. nahas kau nanti" Bella buat-buat tidak dengar, dia terus membaca surat peminat Fang yang seterusnya. Hati dia berapi-api dengan Fang dan sebenarnya dia rasa curiga dengan peminat Fang yang ingin berjumpa esok

"Manusia ke alien? ataupun hantu yang nak jumpa Fang. Esok ajelah aku akan tahu jawapannya"

* * *

Keesokannya, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Rizu mengintai dari luar tingkap kedai donut. Mereka ternampak seorang gadis berpakaian baju kurung berwarna merah, rambut dia lurus sampai ke bahu, bibir dia merah dan mata dia berwarna biru kehijauan. Di hadapan gadis itu terdapat sepiring donut lobak merah, donut kegemaran Fang

"Fuyoo.. lawa betul peminat kau" kata Gopal

"Lawa lagi donut lobak merah aku" Semua melirik ke arah Fang kecuali Rizu "Tapi rasa malas pulak aku nak pergi jumpa dia"

"Pergi ajelah, kalau ada apa-apa hal, kita orang ada dekat luar ni" kata Boboiboy

"Atau kau nak aku kecewakan hati dia sebab kau tak nak pergi berjumpa dengan dia" kata Bella dengan nada sinis dia "Aku boleh aje buat begitu.. hehehehehehe"

"Betul kau nak buat begitu kepada aku? Terima kasih kawan ku.. jasa baik mu akan ku tidak akan balas" kata Fang sambil pegang kedua belah tangan Bella. Kedua-dua mata mereka bersinar-sinar sambil memandang satu sama lain. Lily siap keluarkan lagu romantik lagi untuk mereka berdua

"Sama aje perangai dia orang ni" bisik Faye

"Abang Fang ni, tak baik tau! Kakak Bella pun sama.. kalau abang Fang tak nak, biar Pizu aje pergi masuk" Tidak sempat Fang hendak menghalang Rizu, dia sudah pun masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily cepat-cepat mengintai semula dari tingkap. Rizu seperti katakan sesuatu kepada gadis itu, muka dia ceria sahaja. Tiada perasaan sedih ataupun kecewa. Selepas itu, Rizu terus duduk dan makan donut lobak merah itu. Mereka bergelak ketawa di dalam kedai itu

"Donut aku kena makan" kata Fang dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Siapa suruh tak nak pergi jumpa dia. Sekarang tak dapat nak menikmati donut kegemaran kau tu, menangis lah kau" marah Yaya

"Biarkan aje si kucing ni. Seronok pulak Lily tengok kucing kesedihan tapi tak bestlah panggil kucing, rindu nak panggil si kucing ni landak. Bila kucing nak bertukar menjadi landak balik?" Lily goyang-goyangkan badan Fang "KEMBALIKAN BALIK LANDAK KU YANG SUKA MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!" Lily lepaskan Fang dan terus berpura-pura menangis di situ

"Esok-esok dia jadilah landak balik. Lily sabar yea" Lily buat muka sedih dekat Boboiboy "Hehehehee..." Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lily

"Macam-macam betul perangai korang ni" Ying gelengkan kepala "Apa yang si Rizu cakap kepada dia? Kagum aku dengan si Rizu ni"

"Entah-entah dia gunakan kecomelan dia" kata Fang sambil mengintai lagi "Tapi bagus juga si Rizu ni, takdelah aku suruh si Bella yang pergi buat. Tak pasal-pasal, perkataan yang menyakiti hati si budak perempuan tu dia pergi guna" Bella pijak kaki Fang "ADOI!" Jerita Fang yang kuat itu, menyebabkan gadis itu dan Rizu berpaling ke tingkap. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Fang melompat-lompat sambil pegang kakinya yang terkena pijak itu

"Wei wei, budak tu nampak kau lah" kata Gopal

"ERKKK!" Fang pandang ke arah perempuan itu dan mereka bertentangan mata. Fang rasa dirinya sudah menjadi lemah dan terus dia pengsan di situ

"FANGGG!" Mereka semua mengibas-gibas untuk bangunkan Fang

"Apa yang berlaku tadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak tahu tapi bila perempuan tu tengok Fang aje, terus dia pengsan" kata Bella "Kita kena bawa dia pulang" Pintu kedai donut itu telah dibuka oleh Rizu, dia dan gadis yang bernama Hanna melangkah keluar dari kedai tersebut. Boboiboy melihat gadis itu, muka dia seperti seseorang yang dia kenal, tapi siapa? fikir Boboiboy

"Macam mana abang Fang boleh pengsan?" tanya Rizu

"Entahlah" jawab Boboiboy. Mereka terpaksa memanggil Kaizo untuk membawa Fang pulang ke rumah

* * *

"Pang.. bangun"

"Abang" Kaizo rasa lega apabila adiknya sudah mula sedarkan diri. Kawan-kawan adiknya sudah pun pulang ke rumah

"Kenapa adik pengsan tadi?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengelap muka adiknya dengan kain basah

"Sebab.. masa adik tengok budak perempuan, muka dia ada mirip seperti muka ibu" kata Fang dengan suara yang agak perlahan "Adik tahu, ibu dan ayah tak kan dilahirkan balik di dunia ni ataupun di mana-mana planet" Kaizo senyum melihat adiknya terbaring di atas katil bilik adiknya

"Abang pun nampak budak perempuan tu tadi tapi abang tidak bercakap apa dan dia ada tinggalkan surat untuk kau"

"Surat untuk adik?" Kaizo mengambil surat itu yang ada di tepi katil dan lalu dia berikan kepada adiknya. Fang membuka surat itu

"Apa yang dia tulis?"

"Kepada Fang ku yang istimewa. Saya faham kenapa awak tak nak berjumpa dengan saya tadi dekat kedai donut tapi saya tidak kecewa ataupun marah. Adik kesayangan awak telah beritahu saya bahwa awak takut jikalau saya ni adalah musuh ataupun hantu. Jangan risau, saya bukan kedua-duanya. Saya hanyalah peminat awak sahaja tapi selepas ini, saya tidak lagi dapat pergi ke Pulau Rintis kerana saya akan berpindah ke luar negara. Saya harap, satu hari nanti, saya dapat berjumpa dengan awak dan pada hari itu juga, saya berharap awak sudi berkawan dengan saya. Maaf kalau saya buat diri awak pengsan, sehingga kita berjumpa lagi" Fang rasa menyesal pula tidak pergi berjumpa dan berborak dengan gadis itu

"Kau jangan nak bersedih sangat. Satu hari nanti, kau akan dapat berjumpa dengan dia balik tapi sekarang ni, kau jangan nak bercinta cintun sangat"

"Abang tu, apa kurangnya. Abang bercinta dengan kak Lynna yea" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia peluk kepala adiknya dan lalu dia sekeh "Adik bergurau aje! Janganlah sekeh adik!"

"ABANG DAN KAK LYNNA HANYA KAWAN SAHAJA! KAU NI MEMANG TAK RETI BAHASA!"

"Maafkan adik, maafkan adik!" Kaizo tetap sekeh kepala adiknya. Selepas itu mereka berdua tergelak di situ. Faye mengintai dari luar untuk melihat apa yang berlaku, dia tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua beradik itu. Hati dia rasa bahagia melihat mereka berdua

* * *

"Aik, apa jadi dengan style rambut kucing kau?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah pun berada di sekolah. Fang hanya tersengih sahaja "Kau malas nak layan peminat ke?"

"Bukan malas tapi setiap hari, mesti ada aje surat peminat dan semuanya merapu. Lepas tu, ajak aku bercintalah, berdatinglah, pergi dinner date dekat kapal angkasa aku lah. Rimas aku! Baik aku luangkan masa aku dengan korang, lagi bagus"

"Hehehee... ada-ada aje kau ni Fang tapi eloklah tu, takdelah kau gilakan popular"

"Siapa kata aku tak gilakan popular" Fang terus bercekak pinggang dan tergelak di situ seperti kena rasuk dengan hantu "HAHAHAHAAAA! AKU TETAP PALING HEBAT DAN PALING POPULAR DARIPADA BOBOIBOY!"

"Aduh kawan aku ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, baik kau pergi kemaskan kelas kau tu daripada aku dengar kau tergelak sorang-sorang dekat sini macam orang gila"

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Tapi Fang masih lagi tergelak di situ, sehinggalah kepala dia kena ketuk dengan Bella "WOI!"

"Yang kau tergelak macam pontianak apasal? Takde kerja lain ke"

"Wei, suka hati akulah kalau aku nak gelak macam orang gila. Kau sibuk apasal"

"Aku sibuk sebab KAU TELAH MENCEMARKAN SUASANA TENANG DENGAN GELAKAN KAU MACAM ORANG GILA!"

"Eleh, cakap ajelah kau tak suka dengan gelakan aku.. HAHAHAAAA!" Bella terus pijak kaki Fang "ADOI!"

"Baru kau tahu pijakan aku berbisa daripada gelakan kau!" Mereka berdua berpaling muka dan Boboiboy menepuk dahinya lagi sekali "Kan bagus kalau dia buat style rambut kucing balik, takdelah aku nak bergaduh dengan dia balik" bisik Bella. Dia sebenarnya terlebih suka pula dengan style rambut kucing daripada landak. Bella tergelak sedikit dan terus beredar dari situ tanpa melihat Fang

* * *

 **Apalah author tulis ni xD hahaahaaa... main hentam sahaja**

 **hari ini, terlebih malas pulak nak balas review xD maaf yea semua! tapi apasal dekat tempat review, terkeluar watak-watak kaizo dan boboiboy o_0 pelik sekejap...**

 **untuk pertanyaan gadis misterious - author tak pernah lagi terbawak-bawak ke dalam mimpi.. hehehee xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! and be good! jangan nakal-nakal**

 **-Sayonara-**


	31. Superheroes

**Welcome back my lovely readers :3 how are you today? author sihat sahaja.. maaf sebab author update lambat hari ini**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review~ terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menyokong author dan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Superheroes

Pada pagi sabtu yang terang benderang, Fang menjemput kawan-kawannya datang ke rumah untuk menonton movie-movie kegemaran dia iaitu tentang superheroes. Mereka semua sangat teruja menonton movie tersebut, sampai ada yang terbayangkan diri mereka di dalam movie itu

"WOAHHH! Best juga latest movie Captain American ni" kata Boboiboy sambil usap-usap dagu dia "Aku boleh terbayangkan diri aku menjadi captain america.. kuat seperti dia"

"Dan aku mestilah kacak macam Tony Stark. Kaya dan pintar seperti dia" Fang mengangkat-angkat keningnya sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia "Kalau aku jadi Ironman pun best juga"

"Kau nak jadi Iron-Man?" Gopal ketawa sedikit. Fang bermasam muka dengan Gopal "Kau tu sepatutnya jadi The Hulk sebab suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal, kan sesuai tu" Aura-aura Fang mulai keluar "Tapi mesti kelakar tengok kau jadi warna hijau bukan ungu.. hahahahaaaa"

"Wei wei, kau nak bagi Fang mengamuk ke?"

"Bukanlah Boboiboy, aku cakap aje... dia nak jadi Ironman konon... baik jadi The Hulk terus.. hahahaaaa" Gopal tergelak-gelak di atas sofa. Yaya dan Ying sudah pun duduk jauh sedikit daripada Gopal. Fang bangun dari situ dan terus bertukar menjadi hantu bayang, dengan mata merah menyala

"KAU NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE HAH?"

"HA-HA-HANTUUUU!" menggigil Gopal melihat hantu bayang Fang "Tapi.. tapi..." Gopal tidak sempat untuk menghabiskan ayatnya, dia terus lari keluar dari rumah tersebut. Fang hilangkan hantu bayangnya

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA! Baru dia takut, ejek aku lagi. Nahaslah dia"

"Hmmm... kau dan Gopal memang suka cari nahas yea tapi si Gopal tu, tak serik-serik lagi nak kena dari kau" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia

"Biarkan ajelah dia orang tu, lama-lama nanti mesti ada sesuatu yang buat dia orang berdua menyesal sebab asyik kenakan orang aje" kata Yaya

"Betul tu, tapi aku rasa tak mungkin si Fang ni akan menyesal sebab dia akan buat juga benda-benda kenakalan dia tu. Sudah besar pun, masih lagi nak nakal. Macam mana abang kau boleh tahan dengan perangai kau?"

"Mana aku tahu Ying. Kau tanyalah abang aku tu" Fang terus bangun dari sofa dan mengangkat beberapa mangkuk besar yang sudah habis dengan makanan "Korang nak apa-apa tak? Aku nak pergi ambil makanan lagi"

"LILY NAK KEREPEK PISANG!" Fang melirik matanya ke arah belakang sofa. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut melihat trio huru-hara ada di situ

"Macam mana korang boleh ada dekat sini"

"Senang sahaja landak. Mula-mula kita orang berada di rumah Bella. Kita orang bergossip sekejap, kutuk landak sekejap-" Berapi-api hati Fang "Lepas tu berborak pasal fashion, berborak pasal my sweet Boboiboy ku dan macam-macam lagi. Lepas tu kita orang bosan, pergi ke kedai Tok Aba sebab nak cari korang. Tengok-tengok korang takde pulak dekat situ. Lepas tu baru Faye teringat yang sebenarnya korang ada dekat sini si landak ajak tengok movie sama-sama. Sambil korang tengah syok menonton movie, kita orang pun joinlah sekali tengok.. lepas tu dah habis, landak nak jadi Ironman tapi Gopal kata landak tak sesuai jadi Ironman, sebab dia lebih sesuai jadi The Hulk kerana amukan landak yang begitu menyeramkan. Lepas tu landak pergi takutkan dengan hantu bayang. Lepas tu Gopal lari, lepas tu Yaya dan Ying cakap pasal menyesal tapi landak tak pernah tahu apa erti menyesal sebab dia suka sangat kenakan orang dengan kenakalan dia. Lepas tu landak nak ambik makanan lagi dekat dapur, lepas tu dia tanya.. Lily pun jawablah yang Lily nak kerepek pisang, lepas tu landak pun tanya macam mana kita orang boleh ada dekat sini. Jadi Lily ceritalah yang kita orang tadi-"

"WOI! Berapa banyak lepas tu lepas tu.. kau terkena penyakit lepas tu ke?"

"Maaf landak" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Fang terus beredar dari situ daripada melayan kepelikan Lily lagi "Bestnya korang tengok movie sama-sama, apasal tak ajak kita orang?" tanya Lily

"Hehehe.. ini pun sebab Fang yang ajak tapi maaf sebab dia tak ajak korang"

"Takpelah Boboiboy, dia sendiri pun tak bagitahu aku. Aku kan sepupu dia, tapi takpelah. Mungkin dia meluangkan masa dia dengan korang bertiga" kata Faye

"Agaknya lah.. lagipun kita orang dulu selalu lepak lima orang sahaja, sekarang ni sudah bertambah-tambah kawan kita semua" Yaya berikan senyuman dia kepada Bella, Faye dan Lily "Tapi baguslah kalau kita ada ramai kawan tapi yang tak bagusnya, kita perlu berhati-hati dalam memilih kawan. Aku yakin korang semua bukan kawan yang jenis tikam belakang"

"Hmm.. aku tak nak jadi macam tu. Kawan aku dulu jenis tikam belakang" kata Bella dengan nada sedih dia. Faye usap-usap lengan bahu Bella "Sebelum ni aku cuba nak menghubungi dia orang balik selepas aku sudah pindah ke sini tapi sorang pun tak nak jawab, sampailah si Fang cakap, lupakan ajelah dia orang sebab aku ada korang sebagai kawan"

"Betul tu! Lupakan sahaja dia orang maaa... kau memang bertuah sangat sebab dapat berkawan dengan kita orang"

"Terima kasih Ying" Bella mengelap sedikit air mata dia "Seronok pulak dapat berkawan dengan superhero macam korang"

"Seronok memang seronok tapi yang tak seronoknya, ada juga yang salah guna kuasa macam si Fang tu" Boboiboy nampak Fang sudah kembali dengan dua mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan kerepek pisang dan juga potato chips "Agaknya, macam mana kalau kita semua superhero macam dalam movie tu tadi. Mesti seronokkan" Lily terus bayangkan diri dia adalah Supergirl, dapat terbang ke sana ke sini bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Wuuu.. bestnya" kata Lily seorang diri

"Mula dah dia berangan" Fang letak dua mangkuk besar di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia ambil bantal dan terus baling ke muka Lily "Berangan aje kerja kau ni" Lily buat tidak kisah sahaja, dia teruskan berangan. Bella dan Faye tergelak melihat Lily

"Rizu takde ke hari ni?" tanya Bella. Terus Lily tersedar dari angan-angan dia

"Ha ah lah, mana si penguin comel ku? dan mana abang kau yang suka bagi hukuman tak tentu pasal tu? Rindu pula nak dengar dia cakap KEGILAAN APAKAH INI! Hahahaaaa... tapi kalau asyik ulang ayat tu aje, mesti sudah rasa bosankan" Lily angguk-angguk sendiri tanda setuju dengan kata-kata dia sendiri tadi

"Rizu ada dekat rumah Emmy. Hari ni nak bermain dekat sana pula dan abang aku... dia ada dekat belakang kau" Fang tunjuk di belakang Lily. Bella, Faye dan Lily menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo sedang berdiri sambil bersilang tangan dengan kening dia angkat sebelah

"Abang Kaizo apa khabar?" Lily tersengih

"Aku khabar baik. Kau rindu aku yea.. takpe, kejap lagi aku akan ubatkan kerinduan kau terhadap aku" Kaizo tersenyum sinis di situ

"Hehehee... habislah kita semua" bisik Bella "Aku tahu, bukan kau seorang sahaja yang kena tapi kita semua" Kali ini Bella tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Aku dengar yang kamu semua ni nak jadi superhero?" kata Kaizo dengan kening sebelah dia masih terangkat "Tapi bukan ke kamu berlima sudah pun menjadi superhero bumi. ITU PUN TAK CUKUP LAGI KE? KEGILAAN KUASA KE APA KAMU SEMUA NI?"

"Kita hanya berborak sahaja, abang Kaizo"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Abang janganlah mengamuk dekat kita orang. Kita cuma berborak kosong sahaja, berborak biasa macam abang dan kak Lynna"

"Hmmm... tapi aku terfikirkan sesuatu" Kaizo pandang wajah-wajah kawan adiknya. Dia dapat rasakan idea dia pasti dapat berbuah hasilnya "Kamu semua, ikut aku ke medan perang. Maksud aku ke rumah Emmy"

"Rumah Ammy? Nak buat apa dekat situ? Abang Kaizo nak Lily berperang mulut dengan dia ke sebab tak reti sebut nama kita orang semua?" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar. Dia berharap begitu tetapi niat Kaizo adalah lain daripada Lily. Niat Kaizo memang jauh daripada Lily dan ianya bukan tentang nama

"Bukan" jawab Kaizo. Dia membuka pintu rumah dan suruh mereka keluar dan ikut dia ke rumah Emmy "Aku telah mendapat satu idea yang sangat bagus. Ianya dapat membantu kamu semua dalam segi berlawan dengan musuh. Aku nak kamu belajar dengan teknik-teknik baru nanti"

"Err.. maksud kamu semua tu, termasuk Faye, Bella dan Lily sekali ke?" tanya Faye

"Betul tu" Kaizo membuka pintu pagar rumah dan menyuruh mereka keluar dulu "Kerana, kalau ada musuh yang cuba hendak menculik kamu.. kamu sudah bersedia dengan latihan-latihan tempur yang aku sudah berikan. Pang, suruh kawan kamu si Gopal tunggu dekat rumah Emmy. Kita akan jumpa di sana"

"Baik abang" Fang menghantar mesej merapu meraban dekat Gopal, dia tersenyum sinis, tergelak sinis sambil menaip mesej kepada Gopal "Heheheeheee..."

* * *

"WEEEE! BESTNYA!" Rizu pegang payung yang terbang sedikit dari halaman rumah Emmy "Kakak Emmy pandailah mencipta sesuatu benda tapi macam mana Pizu nak turun dari sini?"

"Rizu tekan aje butang tepi tu" kata Emmy sambil tunjuk yang butang itu berada di atas tangan Rizu

"Ohhh! butang ni" Rizu tekan butang tersebut dan lalu dia mendarat di atas halaman rumah secara selamat "Bestlah Pizu dapat terbang tapi Pizu tak nak terbang tinggi-tinggi macam kakak Yaya terbang. Pizu takut tinggi"

"Takpe.. payung ni tak terbang tinggi pun. Payung ni hanya terbang sedikit sahaja tapi kalau nak terbang tinggi sampai ke langit, akak kena buat yang baru"

"Pizu nak simpan yang ni boleh?" Rizu tutup payung berwarna kuning itu. Emmy mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Boleh! Tapi jangan salah guna tau"

"YEAHHH! Terima kasih kakak Emmy" Rizu peluk Emmy seerat-eratnya. Mata dia dari jauh lagi nampak dua abang kesayangan dia iaitu Kaizo dan Fang "EH! ABANG FANG! ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu lepaskan Emmy dan terus berlari keluar. Emmy pusing kebelakang dan dia rasa sangat seronok apabila melihat Rizu menjerit-jerit nama abang kesayangan dia dengan nada yang begitu ceria sekali

"ABANG FANG! ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah mereka berdua

"Rizu!" panggil Fang sambil membalas lambaian Rizu

"Abang Fang buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Rizu sambil memegang erat tangan Fang. Dia membawa Fang masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Emmy "Abang Fang nak tahu tak, kakak Emmy cipta sesuatu benda yang sangat menarik! Payung ni nampak macam biasa tapi sebenarnya payung ni boleh terbangkan kita! Tadi Pizu cuba, memang seronok! Kakak Emmy pandai sangat!"

"Payung?" muncul Kaizo di sebelah adiknya

"Ha ah abang beruang" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Emmy cipta ni sebab Emmy semalam tengok movie Mary Poppins. Abang beruang nak cuba?"

"Tak perlu" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius "Aku kena sini sebab aku ada hal penting. Aku mahu kau hidupkan latihan tempur yang kau telah ciptakan dan jadikan mereka semua superhero"

"Tapi dia orang kan sudah menjadi superhero. Kenapa mereka perlu menjadi superhero lagi?" tanya Emmy

"Sebab aku nak mereka belajar menjadi superhero lain. Belajar menggunakan kuasa superhero lain, belajar dengan teknik-teknik baru dan belajar untuk hapuskan musuh mereka yang kita tidak tahu sekuat mana mereka. Dari situ, kita akan menjadi mahir dan menjangka teknik lawan musuh" balas Kaizo. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal yang sudah ada di situ, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Emmy, Bella, Faye dan Lily angguk kepala tanda faham

"Kalau macam tu, mari kita ke makmal Emmy!"

"YEAHHH! Kita ke makmal Ammy!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Emmy sambil menjemput mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"EMMY LAH!"

"Emmy Ammy yummy yummy, gummy bear!" Lily bernyanyi di situ sampai kepala dia kena ketuk dengan Kaizo "Abang Kaizo ni, tak baik ketuk kepala Lily. Nanti bertambah pelik Lily nanti"

"Abang beruang.. mana puteri fantasy?"

"Hari ini dia tidak dapat datang ke sini" jawab Kaizo kepada Emmy "Kenapa? Kau perlukan bantuan daripada dia ke?"

"Takde, selalunya dia ada dekat sini dengan abang beruang. Abang beruang tak sunyi ke kalau dia takde dekat sini?"

"Tak" Kaizo hanya menjawab pendek sahaja. Fang tergelak sedikit sebab dia nampak abang dia sedang berkerut-kerut dahi dengan muka dia yang serius itu "Kau apasal tergelak?"

"Takde apa abang" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya. Emmy menekan satu butang, dan sebuah dinding bergerak-gerak dan terbelah kepada dua. Mata masing-masing rasa sangat teruja melihat pintu masuk ke dalam makmal itu. Emmy pelawa mereka masuk ke dalam makmal itu. Ada bermacam-macam ciptaan yang telah di cipta oleh Emmy, dari pin emosi ke pistol mimpi ke air untuk haiwan bercakap dan juga ada ciptaan yang pelik-pelik seperti mesin untuk menukar diri mereka menjadi kartun television. Lily cuba untuk menyentuh alat-alat yang ada di dalam makmal itu tetapi dengan renungan Kaizo yang sangat berbahaya, dia teruk masukkan kedua belah tangannya ke dalam poket seluar

"Wei Fang, kau kata abang aku bertukar menjadi katak. Kau tipu aku yea"

"Hahahaaa! Percaya juga kau yea dengan mesej yang aku hantar tadi" Gopal pula mula berapi-api dengan Fang "Marah ke? Baru kau tahu bagaimana aku berapi-api dengan kau setiap hari.. HAHAHAAAA!"

"Apa yang kau gelakkan tu?"

"Takde apa abang ku sayang" Fang terus berjalan di sebelah abangnya. Gopal sabar sahaja dengan kawan baik yang tak serupa macam kawan baik. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kita nak ke mana Emmy? Macam jauh aje lagi"

"Hehee.. tempat latihan tempur tu, Emmy cipta dekat bawah tanah.. tempat yang luas!" Emmy berhenti di sebuah pintu besi. Dia menekan beberapa butang dan terus pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Terdapat sebuah tangga untuk menuju ke bawah. Lampu-lampu di tepi dinding terpasang dengan sendirinya. Mereka mengikut Emmy turun ke bawah. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Bella dan Lily masih teringat lagi kejadian mereka di dalam rumah misteri tersebut. Lily terbayangkan bahawa Emmy adalah hantu yang bernama Melissa itu. Sampai sahaja di bahagian bawah, mereka semua teruja melihat medan latihan tempur. Tempat itu lebih luas daripada latihan tempur di kapal angkasa Kaizo. Siling bilik itu lebih tinggi dan dinding di situ semuanya diperbuat daripada besi

"WOAHHH! Besarnya tempat ni.. macam kita berada di dalam sebuah dewan yang luas ataupun berada di stadium" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi memandang sekeliling dia. Emmy membawa Kaizo ke dalam sebuah bilik khas. Bilik itu dapat mengawal dan menukar mereka kepada superhero dalam pelbagai hero yang mereka mahukan. Kaizo akan melihat mereka berlatih dari bilik itu sahaja. Rizu ikut sekali, dia tidak mahu menjalani latihan tempur. Emmy menekan satu butang dan lalu bercakap. Suara di keluar di sebuah speaker di dalam bilik latihan tempur itu

"Semua sudah bersedia? Emmy akan menukarkan kamu kepada superhero yang kita semua sukakan!"

"Sekejap.. jam kuasa mereka perlu dibukakan dulu" kata Kaizo. Dia keluar dari bilik kawalan itu, dia meminta mereka serahkan jam kuasa mereka "Ini kerana aku tidak mahu kamu tiba-tiba sahaja gunakan kuasa kamu. Aku mahu kamu gunakan kuasa lain daripada yang lain. Berlatih dengan bersungguh dan jangan buat aku kecewa. Bolehlah aku setiap hari berlatih di sini" Kaizo tersenyum sinis. Fang pula fikirkan medan latihan tempur abangnya akan menjadi taman permainan untuk dia dan Rizu bermain di situ. Kaizo nampak adiknya sudah mula berangan dan lalu dia ketuk kepala adiknya. Seorang demi seorang serahkan jam kuasa mereka kepada Kaizo

"Aku akan pulangkan selepas sahaja kamu habis berlatih" Kaizo pegang kelima-lima jam kuasa itu dan terus masuk balik ke dalam bilik kawalan. Emmy melihat Kaizo, dia menunggu isyarat dari Kaizo "Mulakan latihan mereka" Emmy terus keluarkan sebuah keyboard yang penuh dengan butang-butang. Dia menekan-nekan dan satu skrin keluar di tepi mereka. Skrin computer itu menunjukkan setiap tubuh badan kawan-kawannya. Mereka telah ditukarkan kepada superhero yang lain. Rizu pandang di luar tingkap dan nampak pakaian Boboiboy berubah menjadi Captain America. Fang berubah menjadi The Hulk, badan dia menjadi warna hilau

"APASAL ADIK JADI THE HULK PULAKKK!" Kaizo menekan butang mikrofon dan terus menjerit di situ

"KAU INGAT KAU BOLEH JADI SUPERHERO KEGEMARAN KAU! JANGAN BANYAK BISING!, KARANG AKU SURUH EMMY TUKAR KAU JADI ARNAB! KAU NAK JADI ARNAB KE?"

"TAK NAK! TAPI-" Diri Fang sudah pun menjadi seekor arnab. Dia melihat badan dia penuh dengan bulu penuh, ekor kontot, telinga panjang dan muka dia sudah menjadi kemerah-merahan seperti buah tomato sebab terlampau geram sangat dengan abang dia "ABANGG!" Menjerit arnab itu. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain hanya ketawakan dia sahaja "SUKALAH KORANG TENGOK AKU JADI ARNAB!"

"DIAM!" Bergema bilik itu dengan suara garang Kaizo. Badan Fang terus kembali kepada asal. Kaizo terpaksa ikut kehendak adiknya sebelum dia naik stress bergaduh dengan adiknya yang panas baran itu. Fang terus bertukar menjadi Ironman. Dia berada di dalam sebuah suit yang diperbuat daripada besi

"Terima kasih abang ku yang comel!" Fang kembali ceria. Dia melihat sebelah dan Gopal pula bertukar menjadi The Hulk. Badan dia bertukar menjadi warna hijau. Gopal bermasam muka kali ini tetapi dia tidak membantah sebab dia takut kalau bergaduh dengan Kaizo. Mesti dia akan dikenakan lebih teruk daripada itu. Jadi dia hanya senyap sahaja dan Fang ketawa terbahak-bahak di situ. Terus Fang berubah kembali menjadi seekor arnab. Kaizo biarkan sahaja dan melihat Yaya berubah menjadi Storm dari comic X-men. Tudung dia berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Ying pula berubah menjadi Kitty, juda dari watak X-men. Bella suka apabila melihat dirinya berubah menjadi Black Widow

"Tapi... saya mana reti main tembak-tembak orang. Pegang pistol pun takut"

"Kakak Nutella, pistol tu tak berbahaya.. dia cuma keluarkan peluru bebola sahaja" kata Emmy dengan begitu tenang sekali. Kaizo merampas mikrofon itu daripada Emmy

"KAU PUN NAK JADI MACAM ADIK AKU JUGA KE? KALAU TAK NAK GUNA, GUNAKAN KEBOLEHAN KAMU YANG KAMU ADA!" Menjerit Kaizo di mikrofonnya. Bella terus diamkan diri dan seterusnya, Faye berubah menjadi Hawkeye. Tangan dia mempunyai sebuah pepanah dan belakang dia ada beberapa anak panah

"Aik, apasal Faye jadi watak lelaki pulak?" Faye nampak muka Kaizo yang garang itu, terus dia tersengih "Hehehe.. tapi takpe, asalkan Faye dapat berlatih sekali"

"Bagus" jawab Kaizo. Lily adalah orang yang terakhir sekali dan dia berubah menjadi Scarlet Witch. Lily sangat teruja melihat pakaian costume dia yang serba cantik itu. Dia melompat-lompat kesukaan. Semuanya sudah berpuas hati dengan watak superhero yang mereka pegang kecuali Fang. Dia seorang sahaja seekor arnab

"ABANG! TUKARKANLAH ADIK BALIK!" Fang menarik telinga panjang dia sambil buat muka sedih tetapi Kaizo langsung tidak ambil pedulik

"Baiklah, Emmy akan membuat sesuatu situasi dan kamu semua perlu berlatih dan menentang musuh itu bersama. JANGAN NAK BAGI ALASAN!"

"Baik cikgu Kaizo!" kata mereka kecuali Fang yang masih lagi menangis itu

"Korang semua ada kuasa superhero yang korang mainkan. Jadi gunakan kuasa-kuasa korang dengan baik! SEMOGA BERJAYA!" kata Emmy di sebalik speaker itu. Rizu pula ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"KAKAK LYNNAA!" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Rizu menoleh kebelakang "KAKAK LYNNAAAAAAA! JOM LAH JOIN KITA ORANG MAIN SUPERHERO!"

"Main superhero?" Lynna ketawa sedikit tapi dia suka melihat mereka berpakaian seperti superhero "Tapi kenapa ada arnab dekat sini?"

"ABANG JADIKAN ADIK ARNAB! UWAAAA!"

"Bila masa dia bahasakan diri dia adik dekat kak Lynna?" bisik Boboiboy sambil melihat arnab itu melompat-lompat dekat Lynna "Mulalah tu nak bermanja dengan kak Lynna"

"Tahu takpe.. biarkanlah si arnab tu" bisik balik Gopal

"Kasihan Fang" Lynna mengangkat arnab itu dan lalu membelai kepala Fang "Kaizo, tukarkanlah adik kau balik. Kasihan dia aku tengok, siap keluar air mata sekali" Fang buat muka comel dia dekat Lynna "Alahai, pandai pulak kamu buat muka comel yea" Fang angguk kepala "Sayang Fang" Lynna peluk arnab yang gebu itu. Bulu arnab putih itu sangat lembut dan Lynna rasa tidak mahu lepaskan arnab tersebut

"LYNNA! LETAK BALIK ADIK AKU TU! AKU NAK MULAKAN DAH SESI LATIHAN DIA ORANG NI!"

"Hmm... tapi kau kena tukarkan balik adik kau ni" Lynna letakkan balik Fang di atas lantai dan terus dia kembali menjadi Ironman. Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan tetapi sepanjang perjalanan dia ke bilik kawalan. Rizu main tekan-tekan butang dan pakaian Lynna asyik bertukar sahaja. Dari puteri salju, menjadi puteri Anna, lepas tu menjadi power rangers berwarna kuning dan terakhir sekali dia menjadi watak Eowyn dalam cerita Lord of The Rings. Masuk sahaja di dalam bilik kawalan, baru dia kembali menjadi diri dia balik

"Rizu, janganlah tekan-tekan lain kali"

"Maaf kakak Emmy" Rizu tersenyum kambing kepada Emmy

"Sudah! Asyik nak membuang masa sahaja. MULAKAN DENGAN LATIHAN DIA ORANG!" Emmy dengan bangganya telah menekan satu butang dan terus dinding bilik latihan tempur itu berubah menjadi seperti mereka berada di tempat lain. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah bandar yang telah dimusnahkan oleh musuh-musuh mereka. Beberapa robot yang lebih tinggi daripada mereka keluar dari dinding besi bilik itu

"Errr... rasa takut pulak nak lawan dengan robot tu" kata Faye

"NAK TAKUT APANYA! LAWAN AJELAH! TENGOK MACAM KAWAN KAMU TU, SI PELIK!" menjerit Kaizo di mikrofonnya. Mereka semua pandang ke arah Lily yang sedang tergelak-gelak keseorangan sambil menggunakan kuasa Scralet Witch. Tangan dia mengeluarkan aura-aura merah. Dia mengapungkan robot yang ada di depannya dan terus dia membelah kepada dua, seperti Lily mengoyakkan buku. Habis hancur di musnahkan oleh Lily dan lalu dia melemparkannya jauh dari situ

"WEEEE! SERONOK PULAK ADA KUASA!" Lily meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Bella takut hendak memegang pistol dia tetapi dia beranikan diri. Dia keluarkan kedua pistolnya dan lalu menembak ke arah robot yang lain. Faye dengan senang hati, dia memanah ke arah robot yang Bella sedang menyerang. Dia sebenarnya agak mahir dalam memanah, agaknya sebab itu Kaizo memilih Faye menjadi Hawkeye walaupun watak itu adalah watak lelaki

"Kalau macam tu, aku adalah Boboiboy, kuasa Captain America! Fang! Kau serang dari atas!" Fang angguk dan terus dia terbang. Suit Ironman dia keluarkan percikan api di bahagian bawah kaki besi suit itu. Boboiboy berlari dan mengambil sebuah perisai besi yang berbentuk bulat, terletak di belakang badannya dan lalu dia melempar ke arah robot-robot itu. Perisai itu terkena beberapa tangan robot-robot tersebut dan lalu ianya terpisah daripada badan robot-robot itu. Prisai bulat itu kembali ke tangan Boboiboy. Fang dengan suit robot dia, dia mula terbang dan bantu Boboiboy memusnahkan robot itu. Dia mengangkat kedua belah tangannya dan keluarkan tembakan ke arah robot tersebut

Yaya mengeluarkan kabus tebal supaya robot-robot yang lain tidak nampak dimana mereka berada. Ying yang menjadi watak Kitty, dia mempunyai kuasa seperti kuasa penembus Fang. Dia berlari dalam keadaan normal dan menembus beberapa kaki robot yang lain. Robot-robot yang sedang mengejar dia, tertembak di kaki robot yang lain. Kabus tebal telah mengelilingi bilik itu. Mereka semua berkumpul di satu tempat, robot-robot baru pula muncul. Gopal masih lagi tidak menggunakan kekuatan The Hulk

"Woi, apasal kau tak join lawan sekali?" tanya Fang

"Sebab aku tak reti nak mengamuk" jawab Gopal

"Senang aje. Kau fikirkan diri kau adalah seekor landak yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Fikirkan tentang landak yang selalu berikan harimau bayang dia dekat Gopal. Bagaimana dia selalu belasah Gopal tanpa belasah kasihan seperti abang dia yang suka mengamuk juga" Lily berdrama di situ "Fikirkan bagaimana badan Gopal selalu terkena cakaran harimau bayang si landak. Bagaimana kamu selalu dikenakan oleh landak sendiri, selalu takutkan Gopal dengan hantu bayang dia-"

"INI BUKAN MASANYA UNTUK BERDRAMA! INI MASA UNTUK BERLAWAN!" marah Kaizo disebalik speaker itu "TERUSKAN DENGAN LATIHAN KAMU!"

"Ba-baik!" Semuanya menyusul ke tempat lain. Fang terbang sambil ikut Boboiboy dari bawah. Yaya apungkan dirinyan, lalu dia mengeluarkan beberapa aliran petir dari kedua belah tangannya dan terus menyerang robot-robot terbang ke arah dia. Ying pegang kaki robot dan lalu tenggelamkan robot itu ke dalam lantai bersama dengan diri dia yang sedang menebuskan diri dia bersama robot itu. Separuh badan robot itu berada di bawah lantai. Robot itu bergerak-gerak dan ianya cuba untuk melepaskan diri. Sebelum robot itu dapat hancurkan lantai tersebut, Fang telah musnahkan kepala robot itu dengan tembakan dia

"Terima kasih Fang!" kata Ying

"Sama-sama" Fang terus terbangkan diri ke tempat lain. Dia dengan bantuan komputer yang ada di sistem suit itu, dia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia nampak Gopal cuba untuk mengamuk tetapi gagal "WOI! KAU NAK AKU MENGAMUK DEKAT KAU KE HAH!"

"Err.. hehehe.. boleh juga!" Gopal tersengih. Fang tidak teragak-agak, dia terus menyerang Gopal dengan suit pakaian Ironman dia. Gopal larikan diri daripada tembakan bertubi-tubi dari Fang "Dey! KAU NAK BAGI AKU MATI KE!"

"AKU NAK BAGI KAU MENGAMUKLAH! DASAR BUDAK GENDUT YANG TAK RETI NAK BAYAR HUTANG KEDAI TOK ABA!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Gopal terus bertukar menjadi besar. Tubuh badan dia berubah, Gopal menyerang Fang dengan tindakan ganas dia. Fang terbangkan diri untuk selamatkan diri

"WOI! SERANG ROBOT TU LAH! BUKAN AKU!" Gopal meraung di situ. Dia berlari dengan menggunakan kaki dan tangannya seperti gorilla. Dia mengangkat satu robot besar dan lalu dia menghempuk-hempuk robot itu diatas lantai. Hancur robot tersebut. Lily siap berikan tepukan gemuruh sekali sebab dia sangat teruja

"WUUUU! Raksasa hijau mengganas! Lagi ganas daripada landak yang tak serba ganas tu"

Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat Lily "Dasyat juga mereka ni semua. Pandai berlawan" kata Lynna

"Hmmm... tengoklah siapa yang ajar mereka dalam hukuman latihan tempur dia orang. Mestilah aku" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan bangganya. Rizu dan Emmy duduk di atas kerusi sambil menikmati popcorn mereka. Lynna suka pula melihat mereka berdua duduk diam seperti menonton sebuah tayangan movie di skrin besar. Lalu Lynna turut sertai mereka berdua

"Nah! Popcorn caramel untuk kakak Lynna" kata Rizu

"Terima kasih Rizu" Lynna mengusap kepala Rizu dan selepas itu, dia mengambil sebijik popcorn. Kaizo hanya bersandar di tepi dinding sambil melihat anak-anak muridnya tekun menghapuskan robot-robot itu. Setiap kali robot itu dihapuskan, datang robot lain pula. Emmy mempunyai satu alat untuk membuat clone yang begitu banyak. Dia menggunakan alat itu untuk membantu mereka dalam sesi latihan tempur

Boboiboy yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti Captain America, dia mengangkat robot itu dan terus hempaskannya di atas lantai. Dia pijak muka robot itu sehingga hancur. Lily tergaman seketika, selepas itu dia terus berlari ke arah Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY KU! BOBOIBOY SANGAT HANDAL! LEBIH HANDAL DARIPADA SI LANDAK! DIA MANA KEKUATAN LUAR BIASA MACAM BOBOIBOY KU!" Fang berapi-api dengan Lily. Dia ingin sahaja menyerang Lily tetapi sebuah robot sedang terbang ke arah dia. Dia berikan tembakan bertubi-tubi tetapi robot itu masih lagi hidup. Yaya datang dan mengaburi pandang robot itu dengan kabus tebalnya. Fang berikan tembakan laser dan Yaya berikan tembakan aliran petir dia. Faye menyerang dengan anak panahnya tepat ke arah jantung besi robot itu dan lalu meletup dengan begitu kuat sekali

"Wah! Dasyatnya!" kata Faye yang asyik memanah robot-robot yang lain. Dia tak payah pandang pun, sasaran dia tepat terkena robot itu dan lalu robot itu meletup. Bella malas nak guna pistol sebab dia selalu sangat tersilap sasaran. Lalu Emmy menghasilkan sebuah bola yang khas untuk Bella. Dia suka main baling bola, lebih-lebih lagi baling tepat terkena muka Fang. Itulah kegemaran dia, buat muka Fang jadi merah

Kaizo kagum dengan pertarungan mereka. Lalu dia menyuruh Emmy keluarkan robot terakhir dari dia. Emmy dengan bangganya, tekan satu butang dan terkeluarlah sebuah robot gergasi yang berupakan Adudu "Kenapa kau hasil robot alien kepala kotak?"

"Hehehee.. sebab Probe yang suruh" kata Emmy sambil sambung balik makan popcorn. Rizu dari tadi lagi duduk diam sambil bersandar. Mulut dia tidak habis-habis lagi kunyah popcorn dia

"Wah! Ini mesti scene terakhir movie kan" kata Rizu yang sudah tidak sabar melihat pertarungan terakhir superhero "KALAHKAN ALIEN ROBOT TU!" Jerit Rizu dengan suara comelnya

Kembali ke medan latihan tempur. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan gergasi robot Adudu itu "Nampaknya, kita perlu kalahkan robot Adudu ni. Baiklah, sasaran kita adalah jantung besi dia tu, nyawa dia" Boboiboy tunjuk ke arah jantung bernyala kekuningan yang ada di tengah-tengah badan besi Adudu "Faye, kau boleh letupkan jantung tu?"

"Boleh tapi..." Mereka semua berlari ke sana sini kerana robot Adudu keluarkan laser di matanya. Gopal yang masih lagi menjadi The Hulk, melindungi Bella dan Faye dengan mengangkat sebuah kepingan besi. Dia menahan kepingan besi itu supaya mereka tidak terjatuh kebelakang

"Kita kena tolong dia orang!" kata Yaya. Dia terus apungkan dirinya. Ying menembuskan dirinya di kaki robot Adudu. Dia pegang kaki itu dan cuba untuk tenggelamkan robot Adudu

"Terlalu besar, aku tak berjaya menggengelamkan robot kepala kotak ni"

"Hmm..." Boboiboy cuba fikirkan cara lain untuk kalahkan robot itu. Dia ternampak Lily sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura merahnya di tangan dan terus dia mengawal tangan robot Adudu "PUSINGKAN TANGAN DIA!"

"Baik Boboiboy ku!" Lily dengan senang hati, dia pusingkan sedikit demi sedikit tangan robot itu. Fang membantu Lily dengan tembakan laser dia. Dia memotong bahu robot itu dan terus terputus. Lily lepaskan tangan robot itu. Tangan besi itu jatuh ke atas lantai. Robot Adudu mengamuk dan dia terus menyerang Lily dan Fang

"Yaya! Kaburkan pandangan dia!" jerit Boboiboy. Yaya menerima arahan tersebut, dia keluarkan kabus yang tebal. Robot itu tidak nampak di mananya Lily dan Fang. Dia mencari-cari sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran prisai dari Boboiboy. Prisai besi itu terkenal mata sebelah robot Adudu dan satu lagi hantaran bola dari Bella. Robot itu mengamuk lagi kerana menghancurkan mata sebelah dia. Faye sudah pun bersiap sedia untuk menghantar anak panah dia ke arah jantung besi itu

"Macam mana? Kau nampak tak?" tanya Ying yang ada di sisi Faye

"Sikit lagi tapi dia tengah gerak-gerak, sasaran aku perlu tepat ke arah jantung dia. Itu adalah nyawa dia"

"Kita kena buat dia jangan bergerak sangat"

"Tak perlu, aku sudah dapat sasaran aku" Faye melepaskan anak panahnya dan terus ianya terbang ke arah jantung robot itu. Anak panah itu melekat di jantung itu dan terus meletup. Mereka tidak biarkan begitu sahaja, Fang lepaskan tembakan dia bertubi-tubi, Gopal menumbuk kaki robot itu sehingga hancur, Yaya berikan aliran petir yang terakhir ke arah jantung dia dan akhirnya Lily menghancurkan jantung itu dengan membelahnya kepada dua. Robot Adudu akhirnya berjaya di hancurkan sepenuhnya. Mereka berkumpul balik dan terus senyuman terukir di wajah mereka

"Syabas aku ucapkan. Lain kali, kita akan berlatih lagi tapi menggunakan kuasa lain pulak. Kamu berlima boleh ambik jam kuasa kamu" kata Kaizo di mikrofon. Badan mereka semua kembali normal dan medan latihan tempur itu, kembali menjadi tempat yang kosong. Dinding-dinding di bilik itu kembali menjadi dinding besi. Beberapa robot keluar untuk membersihkan tempat itu yang penuh dengan robot yang sudah dimusnahkan

"ABANG FANG BERJAYA!" Rizu keluar dari bilik kawalan "Nanti kita main superhero lagi tapi Pizu jadi tukang tengok aje"

"Ala, tak seronoklah macam tu" Rizu hanya tersengih sahaja

"Lily awesome tak tadi?" tanya Lily kepada Boboiboy "Boboiboy ku memang awesome! Tanpa kuasa pun, dia tetap terbaik daripada yang terbaik!"

"Seronoknya kamu semua, jom Emmy belanja kamu semua ice cream"

"HOOORAYY!" Mereka menjerit kegembiraan. Kaizo dan Lynna hanya melihat sahaja mereka bercakap begitu riuh rendah sekali. Masing-masing mahu bercerita tentang aksi mereka tadi. Mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menjalani latihan tempur yang begitu menarik dan unik sekali. Mereka berharap, mereka akan dapat menjadi watak-watak yang berlainan pula pada latihan tempur yang seterusnya dan juga berharap Kaizo dan Lynna akan menyertai latihan tempur mereka bersama

* * *

"Wei Fang, mana abang kau? Dia langsung tak sertai kita orang makan ice cream"

"Hmmm... entahlah" jawab Fang kepada Gopal. Mereka abaikan sahaja dan terus menikmati ice cream mereka yang dalam pelbagai perisa. Kedai ice cream itu menjadi riuh rendah dengan kisah-kisah mereka tadi yang menakjubkan. Masing-masing tak nak mengalah. Fang kongsi ice cream sundae dia bersama dengan Rizu. Boboiboy asyik tersengih sahaja sebab Lily nak suapkan dia ice cream yang penuh dengan gummy worm. Emmy hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati ice cream vanilla dia. Bella, Faye, Yaya dan Ying sibuk dengan cerita mereka.

Kemana Kaizo dan Lynna, mereka berdua berada di medan latihan tempur tapi bukan untuk berlatih. Kaizo telah menukar dinding besi itu kepada suasana di tepi pantai. Kaizo dan Lynna duduk di atas kerusi malas mereka masing-masing sambil tenangkan diri dengan bunyian-bunyian ombak. Lynna membaca buku novelnya sambil baring di atas kerusi malas, manakala Kaizo pula, dia rasa diri dia sangat tenang pada saat itu

"Ketenangan" kata Kaizo sambil menikmati air teh hijaunya

* * *

 **Heheee.. harap kamu semua enjoy dengan chapter ini!**

 **Maaf hari ini tiada sesi membalas review sebab author banyak sangat kerja kena buat T_T adezz**

 **untuk pertanyaan gadis mysterious - kadang-kadang author pun fikir panjang untuk mencari nama yang sedap di dengar.. tapi ada setengah tu author minta bantuan daripada reader author sendiri xD hehehee.. terima kasih dengan pesanan kamu! author akan jaga kesihatan author!**

 **Author akan update next week ok :3 dan Selamat Tahun Baru Cina! Happy Holiday everyone!**

 **Sesi Merapu tu.. author akan update kalau ada idea yang menarik xD hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	32. Game

**Welcome my dearest reader! Tiba-tiba aje author update xD ini pun sebab author terlampau excited sangat!**

 **Chapter ini adalah paling panjang sekali author tulis and hopefully korang semua enjoy! and I'm so proud of myself!**

 **Thank you kerana sentiasa memberikan review! kepada new reviewer, WELCOME!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Game

"Bosannya cuti sekolah ni" Gopal baringkan kepalanya di atas buku latihan geography. Tangan dia menulis jawapan soalan-soalan geography dengan begitu perlahan dan teramat malas sekali "Takde benda yang menarik ke kita boleh buat? Dahlah semua game aku sudah main. Sekarang ni pun, nak beli game baru pun takde duit"

"Pergilah main dengan kawan-kawan kau kalau bosan" kata Ochobot. Dia meletakkan sepinggan cekodok chocolate di atas meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba. Gopal terhidu bau sedap itu, terus dia bangkitkan kepalanya. Muka dia menjadi ceria apabila cekodok chocolate dia sudah pun siap "Hmm... pasal makanan aje, terus kau bersemangat yea"

"Kalau pasal belajar, PEMALAS NOMBOR SATU!" kata Fang yang ada di sebelah Gopal "Baru sekarang kau nak siapkan kerja sekolah kau. Tengok macam aku, belum cuti lagi, aku sudah siapkan awal lagi"

"Senyaplah kau" Gopal terus telan sebijik cekodok chocolate sambil bermasam muka

"Biarkan ajelah dia Fang. Nanti-nanti dia akan menyesal, barulah terburu-buru nak siapkan kerja sekolah dia"

"Hehehee.. tapi kau juga yang bagi aku tiru kerja sekolah kau, kan kan kan Boboiboy. Kau lah kawan terbaik aku, bukan macam si Fang ni" Fang pula bermasam muka kali ini "Dey, kalau kau nak jadi kawan terbaik aku. Jangan nak belasah aku aje dengan harimau bayang kau tu"

"Wei Gopal, kalau kau tak nak kena belasah dengan aku.. baik kau jangan cari pasal dengan aku" Fang dan Gopal bertentangan mata. Mata masing-masing langsung tidak berkelip selama 15 saat sehinggalah Boboiboy menjerit sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian mereka berdua

"WEI! ADUDU DATANG!" Boboiboy tunjuk di belakang mereka

"MANA?" Fang dan Gopal terus pusing kebelakang dan mereka terdengar gelakan dari Boboiboy

"Dia memang nak cari pasal dengan kita ke?" bisik Fang kepada Gopal. Aura-aura kegelapan dia sudah pun bangkit keluar. Boboiboy tersengih di situ dengan muka bersalah dia

"Dia memang jarang nak kena belasah dengan kau dan aku. Budak baik katakan"

"Wei wei, aku bergurau aje.. janganlah nak belasah aku pulak" Boboiboy tersengih lagi melihat dua kawan baik dia sedang beraura-aura hitam dengan dia "Heheee.. janganlah marah aku"

"Betul tu! Pizu sokong! Janganlah marah abang Boboiboy. Dia cuma nak bergurau sahaja seperti mana abang Fang dan abang Gopal selalu bergurau kasar. Betul tak? Tapi kalau abang Gopal stress sangat buat kerja sekolah. Jom kita main game dulu. Pizu nak main board game dengan korang tapi mesti korang rasa bosankan dengan board game yang ibu Pizu baru beli semalam. Ibu cakap, Pizu boleh main board game dengan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak Pizu tapi mesti abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna tak nak join sekali. Tapi abang Fang kena main dengan Pizu tau! Kalau main ramai-ramai mesti seronok. Pizu-" mulut Rizu kena sumbat dengan cekodok chocolate oleh abang kesayangan dia sendiri. Rizu kunyah cekodok itu dan lalu dia telan. Selepas itu dia sambung balik celoteh dia. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Pizu suka kalau main ramai-ramai sebab lebih seronok dan lebih gelak ketawa bersama! Tak seronok kalau main dua orang sahaja. Tadi Pizu nak main dengan kawan baik Pizu tapi dia takde pula dekat rumah. Jadi Pizu datang ke sini cari abang Fang. Jomlah abang Fang, kita main sama-sama dengan abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal"

"Err... tapi abang tak reti main. Rizu ajarlah abang"

"Rizu tak perlu ajar si landak ni! Rizu jangan main dengan dia sebab kakak Lily tahu si landak ni kerja dia nak menang sahaja" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk keseorangan di situ

"Betul tu Lily! Dan aku sebagai pesaing terhebat dia, aku akan kalahkan si Pang ni dengan usaha aku yang murni!" muncul Bella di sebelah Lily. Mereka berdua bertepuk kedua-dua belah tangan sesama sendiri sambil terloncat-loncat di situ

"KAMI AKAN KALAHKAN SI LANDAK UNGU!" kata Lily dan Bella. Faye hanya tersengih sahaja melihat dua kawan baik dia

"Wah! Kakak-kakak trio huru hara pun nak join main sekali? BESTNYA!" Rizu peluk Lily, Bella dan Faye "Main ramai-ramai best! Tapi kalau lagi ramai, lagi best" Rizu terus hantar mesej kepada Yaya dan Ying untuk mengajak mereka bermain sekali. Selepas itu dia menjerit nama Ratu Lily sekuat hati "RATU LILY!"

"Yes my dear" muncul Ratu Lily yang sedang mengasah kuku dia. Mata dia melirik sedikit ke arah Boboiboy. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Lily tahu Ratu Lily ingin mengambil kekasih hatinya iaitu Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY!" Lily terus menolak muka Ratu Lily

"RIZUUU! KENAPA PANGGIL MUSUH KETAT AKAK IAITU RATU PONTIANAK YANG CUBA HENDAK MERAMPAS BOBOIBOY KU! WHY WHY WHY WHY-" Mulut Lily kena sumbat dengan kerepek pisang oleh Rizu. Lalu dia kunyah secara perlahan-perlahan "Sedap kerepek pisang ni" Tersembur kerepek pisang itu ke muka Ratu Lily "Tapi Rizu panggil si Ratu ni? Rizu pun tahukan, setiap kali dia ada.. akak akan berlawan dan bergaduh dengan Ratu pontianak ni" Lily berdrama di situ sambil kunyah kerepek pisang

"Pizu panggil sebab nak main game sama-sama. Main game ramai-ramai! LAGI RAMAI LAGI BAGUS!" jerit Rizu dengan cerianya

"Wah, Rizu ajak kami ke sini sebab nak main game" Rizu pusing kebelakang dan nampak Yaya, Ying dan juga Zakwan yang kebetulan juga ingin ke kedai Tok Aba. Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat mereka semua ada di situ. Dia peluk diri dia sendiri dengan penuh makna sekali "Suka pula si Rizu ni" kata Ying sambil tergelak sedikit

"Mestilah suka sebab CUTI SEKOLAH SAHAJA DAPAT KUMPUL RAMAI-RAMAI MACAM NI! SERONOKNYA!" Rizu meloncat-loncat di situ sambil tergelak bersama abang-abang dan kakak-kakak dia "Jom ke rumah Pizu!"

"Tapikan.. lebih seronok kalau main game menggunakan computer canggih si Emmy tu" kata Gopal sambil teringat balik dia, Boboiboy dan Fang termasuk ke dunia game hantu. Amat menakutkan bagi dia tapi menarik. Satu pengalaman yang baru untuk diri dia walaupun sebelum ini dia pernah masuk ke dalam dunia game tapi pengalaman itu berbeza dengan pengalaman dia di dalam game hantu kerana dia dapat berlawan dengan sendirinya. Padahal orang lain yang tukang lawan dengan game hantu bukan dia "Rizu, kita gunakan sistem canggih Emmy! Mesti lagi real dah lebih menyeronokkan!"

"Wuuu! Lily setuju!" Lily melompat-lompat sambil angkat tangan sebelah "Tapi seronok ke guna computer si Ammy tu?"

"Hehee.. mestilah seronok" jawab Boboiboy "Jom Rizu, kita main game dekat rumah Emmy. Mesti ada sesuatu yang menarik kita dapat main bersama"

"JOM!" Boboiboy baru hendak pegang tangan Rizu tetapi Fang menepis tangan Boboiboy "Heheee.. maaf abang Boboiboy. Abang Fang tak bagi"

"Hmmm.. takpe" Boboiboy tidak kisah sangat kerana dia tahu Rizu sangat sayangkan abang kesayangan dia itu sampai terikut sekali perangai nakal Fang "Kau pun nak ikut sekali ke Zakwan?"

"Macam menarik aje. Aku pun nak tengok macam mana makmal Emmy yang korang selalu ceritakan tu"

"Makmal dia memang menarik. Aku pernah masuk dalam makmal dia tanpa kebenaran Emmy" tergelak Ratu Lily di situ. Zakwan hanya gelengkan kepala "Hehehe.. tapi jangan bagitahu dia pulak. Habis aku nanti kena sedut dalam perangkap hantu dia tu" Lily tersenyum sinis sambil memandang belakang rambut putih Ratu Lily yang serba lurus seperti spagetti itu. Mereka semua berarak ke rumah Emmy beramai-ramai, tinggallah Ochobot seorang diri di kedai Tok Aba dengah hati yang sedih sebab tak dapat nak sertai mereka kerana dia terpaksa menjaga kedai tersebut sementara Tok Aba keluar sekejap. Lalu Kaizo dan Lynna temankan Ochobot di situ. Kaizo melihat buku latihan Gopal yang ditinggalkan di situ

"Siapa punya buku ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Siapa lagi, si Gopal lah" jawab Ochobot sambil membersihkan pinggan-pinggan yang telah digunakan tadi "Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna nak makan apa?"

"Bagi aku hot chocolate" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Saya nak hot chocolate juga"

"Baik!" Ochobot dengan serta merta keluarkan dua cawan putih sambil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berborak mesra di situ "Errr.. boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?" Lynna pandang Ochobot dengan senyuman manis dia

"Maaf kalau saya bertanya... tapi apa hubungan korang sebenarnya? Saya sebenarnya agak keliru.. hehehee"

"Kau nak tahu apa hubungan kita orang?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah

"Ha ah! Sebab kadang-kadang nampak macam kawan, kadang-kadang nampak macam lebih daripada kawan"

"Jawapannya ialah dua-dua" Kaizo tersenyum sinis "Pilihlah mana satu yang kau suka"

"Ochobot jangan dengar cakap Kaizo tu.. dia hanya main-main sahaja" Ochobot garu-garu kepala besi dia yang bulat itu "Hehehee.. kasihan Ochobot sebab masih lagi keliru dengan hubungan kita orang. Bukan Ochobot sahaja tapi ramai yang keliru"

"Hmmm... tapi apa hubungan korang sebenarnya? Bagitahulah"

"Kau ni macam adik aku sahaja" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia. Lynna hanya tergelak di situ, selepas itu Kaizo tergelak sekali. Mereka terus berikan senyuman sinis kepada Ochobot

"Adeh.. susah betul kalau macam ni" Ochobot sambung balik buat air hot chocolate untuk mereka berdua

* * *

"Ramainya orang datang ke rumah Emmy.. ini ada orang datang nak meminang Emmy ke?" Semua memberikan jelingan maut kepada Emmy yang berada di muka pintu rumah "Hehehee... Emmy main-main sahaja tapi korang semua datang ke sini sebab nak latihan tempur lagi ke?"

"Bukanlah kakak Emmy. Kami ke sini sebab nak main game tapi board game! Bolehkan?" kata Rizu

"Ha ah, kita orang semua nak main game dekat computer Emmy yang super canggih tu!"

"Oh begitu tapi abang badan besar kalau pasal main game, mesti bersemangat. Kalau pasal belajar, nombor satu dari belakang" kata Emmy. Gopal tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepala. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Zakwan dan Ratu Lily ketawa sedikit. Rizu sudah pegang tangan Emmy untuk membawa mereka semua masuk ke dalam makmal yang canggih itu "Tak sabar betul si Rizu ni tapi kak Emmy memang ada board game yang kak Emmy cipta sendiri tapi adalah sedikit akak ambik dari board game-game yang lain. Mesti Rizu akan suka nanti"

"Mestilah suka! Pizu suka main game. Tahun lepas Pizu main game running man dengan abang Fang, kakak Lily, kakak Faye, kakak Ratu Lily dan juga kakak Bella. Hadiah dia, dapat dinner date dengan abang Boboiboy. Kakak Lily yang menang" Emmy hanya senyum sahaja mendengar cerita dari Rizu. Emmy berhenti di depan computer yang teramat besar, skrin computer itu amat besar dan ianya boleh mencecah sampai ke siling makmal itu. Emmy keluarkan keyboard dia dan lalu dia menekan beberapa butang. Di tepi mereka terdapat sebuah kiub besar dan lalu pintu kiub itu terbuka

"Sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kiub itu. Emmy nak cakap yang game ini perlukan 6 pasukan dua orang"

"BOLEHLAH LILY BERPASUKAN DENGAN BOBOIBOY!" Lily terus pegang tangan lengan Boboiboy. Lagi sebelah sudah dipegang oleh Ratu Lily "Wei pontianak! Lepaskan tangan bakal kekasih ku!"

"Tak nak! Aku pun nak satu pasukan dengan dia"

"Adeh, asyik nak berebutkan aku aje" bisik Boboiboy yang sudah naik muak dengan perebutan mereka berdua "SUDAHLAH! JANGANLAH BEREBUTKAN AKU LAGI!" Boboiboy lepaskan tangan mereka berdua. Dia sudah mula naik rimas "Aku satu pasukan dengan Gopal lah macam ni"

"ALAAAA!" terus duo Lily bersedihan muka. Emmy tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat mereka berdua

"Terima kasih kawan terbaik ku! Aku ingat tadi kau nak dengan si Fang aje, sampai aku kau lupakan" Gopal terus memeluk Boboiboy dengan bahagianya

"Hehehe.. ala, lagipun Fang mesti nak dengan adik kesayangan dia tu" Fang angguk tanda setuju dengan Boboiboy. Rizu gembira dengan keputusan Fang

"Kamu semua boleh masuk ke dalam kiub itu sekarang! Mari kita mulakan permainan kita sekarang!" Emmy menyuruh mereka masuk dulu dan dia akan masuk paling akhir sekali. Dia sebenarnya ada satu lagi tidak beritahu kepada mereka, bahawa computer dia akan pilih pasukan mereka nanti. Emmy hanya diam sambil tersenyum tersendiri di situ. Apabila semuanya sudah pun masuk ke dalam kiub itu, terus Emmy menekan satu butang ada di dalam kiub itu. Satu demi satu hilang dari situ

"WEEEE! KITA PERGI BERSERONOK!" Lily bertepuk tangan dan terus dia hilang dari kiub itu

* * *

Kaizo rasa hairan ketika dia sedang minum air hot chocolatenya. Tiada bunyi bising ataupun gangguan daripada adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan adiknya, terutama sekali dari Lily. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, keadaan di kedai Tok Aba amat tenang sekali

"Kenapa Kaizo?" tanya Lynna

"Hmmm.. aku cuma rasa hairan. Mana perginya budak-budak yang selalu dekat sini?"

"Oh, dia orang pergi rumah Emmy sebab nak main game" jawab Ochobot sambil berikan ice cream chocolate kepada Lynna

"Game? Tahu nak berseronok sahaja dia orang tu. Takpe, esok aku akan berikan mereka latihan tempur tahap sadis"

"Latihan tempur seperti hari tu ke?" tanya Lynna lagi

"Bukan.. latihan tempur versi sadis" Kaizo menghirup airnya "Tapi latihan tempur apa sahaja aku berikan, mereka dapat langsanakan dengan baik. Aku sangat kagum dengan mereka. Makin hari, semakin mahir mereka kecuali seorang tu"

"Maksud kau si Gopal tu"

"Yea, si Gopal tu" kata Kaizo "Asyik fikirkan pasal makanan sahaja. Macam mana nak jadi hebat macam kawan-kawan dia yang lain"

"Dia pun hebat juga walaupun suka sangat tukar macam-macam benda kepada makanan cuma dia tu penakut sikit"

"Betul kata Ochobot. Biarkanlah dia dengan cara dia. Kita semua ada cara tersendiri" kata Lynna secara lembut "Dia orang takde ni, kau tak nak pergi tenangkan fikirkan ke?"

"Hmmm... bagi aku fikirkan dulu" Lalu Kaizo fikir dengan begitu serius sekali. Lynna tergelak sahaja sambil makan ice cream chocolate dia "Kita pergi berjalan" jawab Kaizo

* * *

Boboiboy dan Lily terkejut kerana mereka adalah dalam satu pasukan. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat sebelah tempat duduk dia adalah Boboiboy. Mereka kini di dalam sebuah bola besar yang bernama oren. Di dalam bola itu terdapat dua tempat duduk dan juga satu skrin besar di hadapan mereka dan 5 skrin lain untuk melihat pasukan lain. Ada juga sistem perhubungan untuk mereka berhubung. Ada beberapa butang di situ, tangan Lily sudah menjadi gatal untuk menekan butang-butang itu

"Rasa nak tekan, rasa nak tekan.. RASA NAK TEKAN!" menjerit Lily di dalam kenderaan bola itu. Boboiboy terpaksa sabar dengan perangai pelik Lily

"Macam manalah Fang boleh bersabar dengan dia ni" bisik Boboiboy

"WHAT! MACAM MANA LILY BOLEH SATU PASUKAN DENGAN BOBOIBOY KU!" Mereka berdua terdengar suara jeritan dari Ratu Lily. Lily melihat skrin nombor 2 dan lalu dia ketawa besar di situ "UWAAAAA! Nak sama pasukan dengan Boboiboy!"

"Hahahaaa! Padan muka kau! Nasib aku begitu baik sekali. Betul tak Boboiboy?" Boboiboy angguk kepada Lily sambil tersengih kecil

"Kakak Ratu Lily jangan sedih. Emmy sudi sama pasukan dengan hantu" Emmy terus peluk Ratu Lily. Lily pula rasa macam nak peluk Boboiboy tetapi dia terdengar satu jeritan dari Fang

"APASAL AKU DAN BELLA SATU PASUKAN! INI TIDAK ADIL!"

"HAHAHAA! PADAN MUKA LANDAK! DAH LAH PASUKAN TERAKHIR SEKALI! HAHAHAAAA!" Lily ketawa terbahak-bahak di situ sambil melihat skrin nombor 6. Dia nampak aura-aura kegelapan Fang sudah keluar "Hehehee.. selamatlah Lily jauh daripada si landak tu"

"Oh, takpe.. aku akan kalahkan kau!" Fang tunjuk penumbuk depan skrin nombor 1 iaitu pasukan milik Boboiboy dan Lily

"Eleh, entah-entah pasukan aku akan kalahkan kau" datang pula suara Gopal "Aku sama pasukan dengan Zakwan tapi jangan buli aku yea" Gopal tersengih kepada Zakwan. Faye dan Yaya satu kumpulan, manakala Rizu dan Ying adalah pasukan yang lain. Boboiboy dan Lily adalah pasukan pertama. Ratu Lily dan Emmy pasukan kedua. Gopal dan Zakwan adalah pasukan ketiga. Yaya dan Faye adalah pasukan keempat. Ying dan Rizu adalah pasukan kelima dan paling akhir sekali adalah pasukan Fang dan Bella iaitu pasukan nombor enam

"Ok, peraturan dia. Board game ni seperti monopoly tapi kena pusing untuk satu round, dari garisan permulaan ke garisan penamat. Pasukan mana yang sampai dulu, dia adalah pemenangnya tapi sepanjang perjalanan korang, mesti ada rintangan atau cabaran yang akan diberi dan JANGAN GUNA KUASA!" kata Emmy kepada kawan-kawan dia semua "Pasukan yang menang, Emmy akan berikan sesuatu yang istimewa!"

"Siapa kalah akan menjadi kuli aku! HAHAHAAA" Terus Bella ketuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Kau ni, takde benda lain ke nak denda dia orang"

"Hmmm... yelah. Siapa kalah kena latihan tempur dengan abang aku selama seminggu" kata Fang sambil mengusap-usap kepala dia yang kena ketuk tadi "AKU AKAN PASTIKAN BOBOIBOY AKAN KALAH! Jom Bella, kita kalahkan dia orang"

"Eleh, Lily akan menang! LANDAK AKAN KALAH!"

"SUDAHLAH TU!" Menjerit yang lain kepada Fang dan Lily

"Adeh, sakit telinga Lily" Lily korek-korek telinga dia sebab terkena jeritan dari kawan-kawan dia "Kejap, macam mana kita nak tahu berapa langkah kita nak kena jalan?"

"Senang aje, tekan butang warna hijau dekat depan korang tu" kata Emmy. Boboiboy dan Lily nampak sebuah butang segi empat yang ada tulis SPIN "Nanti dekat tengah board tu ada sebuah roda besar yang akan putarkan dan akan berhenti dekat nombor mana yang korang kena jalan. Semuanya ada sembilan nombor. Semoga berjaya semua!" Masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk mulakan permainan mereka tapi bagi Fang dan Lily, ini adalah satu perlumbaan diantara mereka berdua. Bella terpaksa menjadi musuh sementara kepada kawan baik dia iaitu Lily kerana ingin puaskan hati Fang. Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Rizu tidak terlampau kisah sangat kalau mereka menang ataupun kalah. Mereka ingin berseronok bersama kawan sahaja

"Lily tekan boleh?"

"Boleh.. silakan" Lily telah mendapat kebenaran dari Boboiboy. Dia terus menekan butang SPIN itu dan lalu di skrin besar di hadapan mereka, terpaparlah roda besar sedang berputar. Boboiboy dan Lily berharap sangat mereka akan dapat nombor yang lebih tinggi tetapi ianya berhenti di nombor 3

"HAHAHAAAA!" Tergelak Fang. Boboiboy rasa tidak puas hati dengan Fang. Kenderaan bola Boboiboy dan Lily bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mereka maju kehadapan sebanyak 3 langkah dan terus berhenti. Di kotak itu, tiada apa-apa cabaran untuk mereka berdua. Seterusnya giliran Ratu Lily dan Emmy pula. Emmy menekan butang SPIN. Roda itu berputar lebih laju kali ini

"Nombor besar, nombor besar, nombor besar" Ratu Lily melihat di mana roda itu akan berhenti. Ianya terus berhenti di nombor 3 juga "Cheh, sama nombor dengan si Lily tu!"

"ALAAAAA! Pergilah main jauh-jauh!" kata Lily. Kenderaan Ratu Lily dan Emmy bergerak dan berhenti di sebelah kenderaan Boboiboy dan Lily "Asyik nak ikut ke mana sahaja Boboiboy ku pergi sahaja"

"Adeh, boleh pening aku kalau macam ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil mengurut dahinya. Pasukan ketiga pula berjalan kali ini, roda yang telah diputarkan oleh mereka tadi berhenti di nombor 5

"HAHAHAAA! Aku jalan lebih jauh daripada korang" gelak Gopal

"Jauh apa kebendanya.. cuma beza satu petak aje kot" kata Zakwan yang tidak puas hati sebab satu pasukan dengan Gopal

"Tapi... kita terkena cabaran" Lalu skrin itu tertulis cabaran untuk Gopal dan Zakwan "Cabaran kita adalah, kita perlu lagu cinta untuk salah seorang ahili pasukan lain" Gopal pandang kearah Zakwan dan terus dia tersenyum "Hah! Kau nyanyikan kepada sesiapa yang kau suka"

"Errr.. apa kata kau nyanyi aje. Lagipun cabaran ni senang sangat"

"Aku pulak.. kau lah. Suara aku sesuai untuk lagu hindustan aje"

"Aku mana reti nyanyi!"

"Woi, nyanyi ajelah!" marah Fang di skrin nombor 6 yang sudah bosan menunggu kegiliran dia untuk berjalan. Lalu Zakwan main hentam sahaja lagu yang terlintas di kepala dia

"Lagu ni khas untuk Emmy. Harap adik Emmy suka yea" kata Zakwan sambil melihat skrin nombor dua. Emmy tersebut sambil berikan peace kepada Zakwan

 _You've got a friend in me_  
 _You've got a friend in me_  
 _When the road looks rough ahead_  
 _And you're miles and miles_  
 _From your nice warm bed_  
 _You just remember what your old pal said_  
 _Boy, you've got a friend in me_  
 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_  
 _You've got a friend in me_  
 _If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too_  
 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
 _We stick together and can see it through_  
 _Cause you've got a friend in me_  
 _You've got a friend in me_

 _Some other folks might be_  
 _A little bit smarter than I am_  
 _Bigger and stronger too_  
 _Maybe_  
 _But none of them will ever love you_  
 _The way I do, it's me and you_

 _Boy, and as the years go by_  
 _Our friendship will never die_  
 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
 _You've got a friend in me_  
 _You've got a friend in me_

"YEAHH! Terima kasih abang buli" Berkerut-kerut dahi Zakwan "Heheheee... tapi abang memang suka buli abang Fely dulu"

"Hmm.. memang pun" kata Zakwan secara perlahan. Gopal hanya tergelak sahaja. Seterusnya adalah giliran Yaya dan Faye untuk jalan. Roda itu berputar-putar dan terus berhenti di nombor 8. Kenderaan bola milik mereka terus bergerak dan melintas 3 pasukan yang ada di hadapan mereka

"Bye bye Gopal!" kata Faye di skrin nombor 3 "WAH! Kita dapat card peluanglah" Mereka baca di skrin besar "Kita boleh guna sekarang ataupun guna pada lain masa" Mereka baca card itu secara senyap supaya pasukan lain tidak dapat tahu apakah peluang yang mereka terima. Card peluang itu menyatakan mereka boleh undurkan pasukan lain sebanyak 5 petak. Yaya dan Faye tersenyum dan pilih untuk simpan card peluang itu

"Ini mesti nak gunakan untuk kenakan salah satu daripada kitakan" kata Fang. Yaya dan Faye buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja

"PIZU DAN KAKAK YING PULAK UNTUK BERJALAN!" Terus Rizu tekan butang SPIN. Roda itu berputar-putar dan berhenti di nombor 6 "YEAH! Kita dapat nombor 6"

"Yeahh!" Ying turut gembira bersama dengan Rizu "Kita dapat lintas pasukan lain!" Lily dan Ratu Lily buat muka sedih sebab pasukan mereka dipintas oleh pasukan lain. Kenderaan Ying dan Rizu bergerak ke depan. Rizu siap lambai-lambai kepada 3 pasukan pertama iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Lily, Ratu Lily, Emmy dan Zakwan

"Sekarang giliran aku pula!" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba selepas sahaja kenderaan Ying dan Rizu berhenti di petak mereka. Bella tekan butang SPIN dan sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat nombor berapa mereka akan dapat tetapi mereka mendapat gelakan terkuat daripada Lily kerana roda itu berhenti di nombor 2 "TAK GUNA PUNYA RODA! AKU AKAN HEMPUK KAU DENGAN KERUSI!"

"WOI! Boleh bersabar tak. Nanti lepas ni kita dapatlah potong mereka tu" kata Bella yang sedang bersabar dengan sikap panas baran Fang yang suka sangat nak menang "Aku pun nak menang tapi kita kena bersabar dan yakin!"

"Bella, Lily tak yakin sebab si landak tu lahir bulan gelap.. bulan amat malang buat diri dia.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang keluar. Dia sedikit lagi hendak bertukar menjadi hantu bayang. Selamatlah Bella tidak begitu takut dengan bayang Fang. Kenderaan mereka berhenti di belakang dua pasukan lain. Sudah tiba giliran Boboiboy dan Lily untuk bergerak balik. Lily tekan butang SPIN, dan mata dia ikut sahaja roda itu berpusing sehinggalah ianya berhenti di nombor 9 "YAHOOOOOO! Kita dapat larikan diri jauh daripada si ratu pontianak dan si landak!" Kenderaan mereka mula bergerak ke depan. Lily sempat lagi menjelir lidah kepada Ratu Lily. Berapi-api Ratu Lily. Emmy mengusap-usap lengan Ratu Lily supaya bersabar

"Ratu Lily sabar ok. Kita disini untuk berseronok sahaja" kata Emmy. Dia melihat skrin besar dan kenderaan Boboiboy dan Lily sudah pun berhenti di petak nombor 12. Dia terus menekan butang SPIN kerana sudah tiba untuk giliran mereka pula. Roda itu mula berpusing dan berhenti di nombor 5. Kenderaan mereka bergerak dan memintas 2 pasukan iaitu Gopal, Zakwan, Ying dan Rizu. Mereka berhenti di sebelah pasukan Yaya dan Faye

"Kita dapat card peluang!" kata Ratu Lily dengan gembiranya "Si pelik langsung tak dapat apa lagi! Hahahahaaa!" Lily bermasam muka dengan Ratu Lily. Ratu Lily dan Emmy baca card peluang mereka. Card itu menyatakan bahawa mereka boleh bertukar kedudukan mereka dengan pasukan lain

"Kita simpan dulu card ni" kata Emmy

"Akak setuju! Silakan jalan wahai dua lelaki kacak" kata Ratu Lily kepada Gopal dan Zakwan. Mereka berdua melihat roda itu berputar setelah Zakwan menekan butang SPIN dan ianya terus berhenti di nombor 7. Kenderaan yang dinaiki oleh mereka terus maju ke depan. Ia bergerak sehingga berhenti di sebelah kenderaan Boboiboy dan Lily. Tiada cabaran yang diterima oleh mereka kali ini, seperti Boboiboy dan Lily

"Giliran kami pula untuk jalan!" kata Yaya dan Faye secara serentak. Mereka tekan butang SPIN bersama. Roda itu berputar-putar dan jatuh di nombor 5. Kenderaan mereka bergerak secara tersendirinya. Mereka dapat memintas dua pasukan di hadapannya dan terus berhenti di depan dua pasukan lain iaitu pasukan pertama dan pasukan ketiga

"Kita dapat card peluang lagi sekali" kata Yaya

"Hehehehee.. nasib kita begitu baik sekali" Faye terus membaca card peluang itu bersama Yaya "WAH! Kita dapat maju ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak! YAHOOO!" Fang rasa cemburu pula dengan pasukan Yaya dan Faye kerana pasukan dia paling belakang sekali. Kenderaan Yaya dan Faye bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di petak nombor 18 iaitu petak untuk cari pasal dengan pasukan lain. Mereka tersenyum sinis di situ dan yang lain, terus menelan ludah. Fang sedang keluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"Dia kata dekat sini, adakah kamu mahu cari pasal dengan pasukan lain ataupun tidak? Yes or No?" Terkeluar dua butang yang ada tulis Yes dan No "Macam mana Faye?"

"Hmm.. masih awal lagi, apa kata kita cari pasal selepas ini sahaja kalau dapat peluang"

"Baiklah Faye, Yaya setuju" Yaya terus menekan butang NO "Nasib korang semua memang baik. Jadi kami tak nak cari pasal dengan sesiapa sebab kami berdua adalah gadis yang baik dan berlemah lembut"

"Betul tu!" kata Faye dengan banggannya. Roda pun telah diputarkan, Rizu yang menekan butang SPIN tadi kerana dia sudah tidak sabar. Roda itu berhenti di nombor 4 dan terus kenderaan Ying dan Rizu bergerak tetapi mereka berhenti di petak yang malang buat mereka

"HAH! Haiyaaa... kita tak boleh berjalan selepas ini. Dia cakap Misses a Turn"

"ALAAAA!" Rizu buat muka sedih "Mesti kita paling last nanti"

"Jangan risau maaa..." Ying belai kepala Rizu. Mereka terus melihat skrin dan nampak roda itu berhenti di nombor 9. Kenderaan pasukan Fang dan Bella bergerak ke depan dan terus berhenti di depan petak Ying dan Rizu. Mereka kini di petak nombor 11, di depan mereka adalah pasukan pertama dan ketiga

"Yes! Aku akan kejar kau BOBOIBOY!" Fang dengan berlagaknya, dia tidak sabar untuk memotong pasukan Boboiboy dan Lily

"Eleh, kejarlah sampai dapat sebab sekarang giliran aku untuk bergerak" Boboiboy menekan butang SPIN dan kali ini roda itu berhenti di nombor 6. Kenderaan pasukan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di sebelah pasukan Yaya dan Faye. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar kerana dia dapat cari pasal dengan pasukan lain. Dua butang keluarkan dan serta merta Lily menekan butang YES

"LILY NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN LANDAK!"

"APA!" Terkejut Fang dan Bella. Di hadapan skrin pasukan 6 iaitu Fang dan Bella, mereka terpaksa lakukan cabaran. Kalau gagal, mereka akan berundur sebanyak 5 tapak

"YEAHH! Lily sudah kenakan landak dan Bella! semoga berjaya" Lily lambai-lambai di hadapan skrin nombor 6. Fang berapi-api dengan Lily dan Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja, yang lain hanya sabar sahaja tapi ada sedikit kelegaan. Fang dan Bella baca apakah cabaran mereka

"Kita dipaksa makan biskut Yaya" sebuah laci di depan mereka terbuka dan keluarkan biskut Yaya sebanyak 4 keping "Sorang makan dua tapi kalau salah seorang daripada kita pengsan atau dua-dua pengsan, kita terpaksa berundur sebanyak lima tapak" kata Fang sambil melihat biskut Yaya. Dia bayangkan ada aura-aura hitam keluar dari biskut itu. Bella mengambil dua biskut Yaya dan dua lagi, diambil oleh Fang. Mereka menelan ludah melihat biskut itu. Lily dan Boboiboy tergelak-gelak di dalam kenderaan mereka. Yaya tidak puas hati sebab biskut dia jadi sebahagian permainan mereka

"Sabar ajelah Yaya" kata Faye "Jom kita tengok dia orang pengsan ke tak" Faye tergelak melihat skrin nombor 6. Fang dan Bella melihat sesama sendiri dan terus mereka masukkan kedua biskut Yaya ke dalam mulut. Mereka telan tanpa kunyah biskut itu. Muka Bella sudah naik hijau, sama seperti Fang tetapi mereka tahan selama 10 saat supaya tidak pengsan. Kawan-kawan mereka buat kiraan 10 saat dan akhirnya Fang dan Bella berjaya. Emmy telah sediakan ubat di setiap kenderaan mereka. Ubat untuk pulihkan mereka daripada terkena sakit perut tetapi mereka tidak sempat untuk minum ubat itu sebab mereka sudah pun pengsan

"Kasihan landak pengsan" kata Lily sambil gelengkan kepala. Pasukan nombor enam akhirnya dapat maju ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak dan mereka berhenti di petak nombor 16, tidak jauh daripada Boboiboy dan Lily. Berbaloi juga mereka tahan diri mereka daripada pengsan selama 10 saat

"Sekarang giliran aku untuk berjalan!" gelak Ratu Lily sekuat hati sambil menekan butang SPIN. Ratu Lily dan Emmy melihat roda itu berputar dan akhirnya berhenti di nombor 7. Mereka berhenti di petak 15, belakang Fang dan Bella. Mereka terpaksa dikena cabaran "WHAT! TIDAKKK!"

"Apa cabaran kita?" tanya Emmy yang berharap sangat cabaran mereka tidak begitu dasyat sangat. Skrin itu keluarkan cabaran untuk mereka berdua "Cabaran kita adalah.. kita kena panjat tiang yang tinggi tu untuk mendapatkan plushie Boboiboy" Emmy tersengih sambil tunjuk tiang tinggi sampai ke langit di skrin besar mereka. Ratu Lily dan Emmy terus hilang dari dalam kenderaan mereka. Ratu Lily dan Emmy muncul di depan tiang tinggi itu

"Heheheee... Aku akan panjat tiang ini untuk mendapatkan Boboiboy ku!" kata Ratu Lily yang penuh keyakinan

"Semoga berjaya!" kata Emmy

"SEMOGA TIDAK BERJAYA!" Kata Lily pula yang berada di dalam kenderaan dia. Lily melihat skrin besar itu dengan penuh tumpuan dia. Hati dia berdebar-debar melihat Ratu Lily mula panjat tiang yang gemuk itu. Ratu Lily menggunakan kekuatan badan dia dan juga sehelai kain untuk lilit tiang itu. Kalau dia jatuh, mereka akan gagal dalam cabaran itu dan mereka terpaksa berundur kebelakang sebanyak 5 tapak. Dia mula memanjat secara perlahan. Emmy hanya memandang dengan senyuman dia

"Aku akan... berjaya.." kata Ratu Lily yang tidak mahu mengalah. Dia sudah panjat sedikit dan baru hendak sampai ke tengah tiang. Perjalanan dia memang panjang "Aku adalah.. Ratu tidak akan mudah.. mengalah" Dia menarik nafas dan teruskan memanjat "Adeh.. penat aku tapi... AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH!" Dia sebenarnya sudah keletihan tetapi dengan semangat dia yang sangat tinggi. Dia akan ambil anak patung plushie Boboiboy yang terletak di atas tiang itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja badan dia meluncur ke bawah sampai ke tanah. Mereka gagal dalam cabaran itu. Ratu Lily dan Emmy hilang dan muncul kembali ke dalam kenderaan mereka

"TIDAKKKKK!" menjerit Ratu Lily

"YAHOOOOO! HAHAHAAA! Ratu pontianak gagal!" mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat kegagalan pasukan Ratu Lily dan Emmy

"Kasihan kakak Ratu Lily" kata Rizu yang berada di kenderaan lain bersama Ying "Pizu harap kita tak perlu panjat tiang tu" Ying angguk sahaja. Pasukan Ratu Lily dan Emmy berundur kebelakang dan mereka berhenti di sebelah pasukan Ying dan Rizu. Mereka terkena di petak misses a turn seperti Ying dan Rizu terkena tadi. Ratu Lily dan Emmy rasa sedih tapi mereka akan berusaha lebih kuat selepas ini. Sekarang giliran Gopal dan Zakwan. Mereka sudah putarkan roda itu dan akhirnya berhenti di nombor 5. Kenderaan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di antara nombor 16 dan 18. Gopal dan Zakwan berada di tengah-tengah antara tiga kumpulan. Belakang mereka adalah Fang dan Bella dan di depan mereka adalah Boboiboy, Lily, Yaya dan Faye. Mereka terselamat daripada apa-apa cabaran

"Kita pula untuk berjalan!" kata Faye dengan suara ceria dia "Mari kita putar!" terus Faye menekan butang SPIN. Yaya dan Faye berharap mereka dapat nombor yang besar tetapi roda itu berhenti di nombor 4. Kenderaan mereka bergerak. Faye sempat memberikan lambaian kepada Lily "Bye Lily!"

"Bye Faye!" kata Lily dengan senyuman dia. Mereka berhenti di petak nombor 22. Mereka terselamat kerana di depan mereka adalah petak cabaran

"Fuh, selamat tak kena" kata Faye. Ying dan Rizu terpaksa menunggu sebab peluang mereka untuk berjalan belum sampai lagi. Fang dan Bella yang baru sedar dari pengsan, sudah pun putarkan roda mereka. Bella melihat roda itu berhenti di nombor 8. Kenderaan pasukan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berjaya memintas Boboiboy dan Lily. Mereka bergerak lagi sehingga mereka memintas Yaya dan Bella. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di petak nombor 24

"Yes! Tiada cabaran apa-apa tapi bila kita nak dapatkan card peluang"

"Sabarlah Fang, nanti ada ler tu tapi yang penting kita berjaya memotong dua pasukan! HAHAHAAA!" ketawa Bella di situ

"Sukanya kawan baik aku tapi sekarang giliran kita pulak!" Lily menekan butang SPIN. Roda itu berputar-putar dan mata Lily seperti mahu berputar juga. Mata dia melihat nombor mana dia dan Boboiboy akan dapat "Nombor besar please"

"Nombor 8 juga! MAJU KE DEPAN!" kata Boboiboy dengan perasaan gembiranya. Fang sudah mula bermasam muka "Yeahh! nampaknya kita berjaya memintas Fang"

"Betul tu landak!" Lily dengan senang hati melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dan Bella tetapi kegembiraan mereka terhenti di situ kerana mereka berhenti di petak 26. Petak untuk makan dan berundur sebanyak 5 petak "WHATTTT! INI TIDAK ADIL!" kata Lily yang tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi kepada diri dia dan Boboiboy. Sebuah laci terbuka dan terkeluarlah kek chocolate untuk Boboiboy dan Lily. Mereka terpaksa makan kek itu sampai habis. Kalau tak makan, mereka akan bermula di garisan permulaan lagi sekali. Boboiboy dan Lily makan kek itu dengan hati yang sedih

"HAHAHAHAAAA! Nampaknya keadilan memihak kepada kita!" Fang tergelak dengan berlagaknya. Bella pun turut tergelak juga. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain, sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka berdua. Ratu Lily dan Emmy tidak dapat bergerak. Jadi mereka terpaksa menunggu pasukan lain habis bergerak dulu baru mereka boleh berjalan selepas itu

"Sekarang giliran aku pula" Gopal terus menekan butang SPIN "NOMBOR BESAR! NOMBOR BESAR!"

"Wang besar! Wang besar!"

"Dey, ingat ni roda impian ke apa" Zakwan tersengih. Mereka berdua terus pandang ke skrin besar dan roda itu sudah pun berhenti di nombor 7 "YAHOOO! NOMBOR TUJUH!" Mereka bergerak ke depan. Mereka dapat memintas Boboiboy, Lily, Yaya dan Faye

"Kita sama kedudukan dengan budak dua orang ni" kata Zakwan sambil tunjuk ke arah skrin nombor 6 iaitu Fang dan Bella "Aku rasa macam nak kalahkan si Fang ni aje.. hehehe"

"Samalah kita" Gopal tersenyum sinis bersama dengan Zakwan

"WOI! Apasal ramai sangat nak kalahkan aku?"

"Sebab kau tu kan suka sangat nak menang. Mestilah ramai nak kalahkan kau" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang "Jadi, mari kita ramai-ramai untuk kalahkan Fang!"

"Tapi Pizu nak abang Fang menang" kata Rizu dengan suara comelnya "Hehehe.. Pizu akan pastikan abang Fang menang!" Berair-air mata Fang, dia mengusap air matanya kerana rasa sangat terharu dengan adik kesayangan dia

"Terima kasih Rizu" bisik Fang

Roda sudah pun diputarkan oleh Yaya dan Faye. Roda mereka berhenti di nombor 4. Kenderaan mereka bergerak terus ke petak nombor 26 tetapi, nasib mereka sama seperti Boboiboy dan Lily tadi "ALA!" jerit Faye

"Hehehehe.. jangan risaulah, ini kan game sahaja. Mesti kita dapat bangkit selepas ini" kata Yaya sambil berikan sekeping kek chocolate kepada Faye. Kenderaan mereka terpaksa berundur dan berhenti di sebelah kenderaan Boboiboy dan Lily. Rizu sudah pun menekan butang SPIN. Roda itu berhenti di nombor 5, terus kenderaan mereka bergerak dan berhenti di petak Peluang

"Yes! Kita dapat peluanglah Rizu!" kata Ying sambil membaca card peluang mereka

"WAH! KITA DAPAT TUKAR KEDUDUKAN DENGAN PASUKAN LAIN! PIZU NAK TUKAR TEMPAT DENGAN ABANG GOPAL!" Terus kenderaan mereka hilang dari situ dan muncul di petak nombor 24, bersebelahan dengan kenderaan Fang dan Bella. Gopal dan Zakwan terpaksa ke petak peluang tetapi malangnya, mereka tidak dapat card peluang

"Hahahaa! manyak bagus ini budak" Rizu tersenyum kepada Ying "Sekarang kita sudah berada di depan"

"Adeh, kita pulak dekat belakang" kata Gopal dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Sabar ajelah dengan budak kecik ni" bisik Zakwan

"Hahahaa! Giliran kita orang pulak" Fang terus putarkan roda itu dan lalu ianya berpusing begitu cepat. Ramai inginkan pasukan Fang dan Bella terkena cabaran sebab semuanya tak puas hati dengan mereka berdua. Roda itu berputar lagi dan akhirnya berhenti di nombor 6 "Bye semua!" Fang lambai kearah kawan-kawan dia. Rizu membalas lambaian abang kesayangan dia. Kenderaan Fang dan Bella bergerak dan perasaan mereka rasa sangat gembira tetapi apa yang terjadi seterusnya

"MISSES A TURN! NOOOOO!" menjerit Fang dan Bella

"HAHAHAHAAA! PADAN MUKA LANDAK!"

"BERLAGAK LAGI!" kata Gopal

"Hehehee.. kasihan mereka" ketawa Yaya

"Kasihan abang Fang" Rizu pula rasa sedih

"Tak perlu rasa sedih Rizu! Akak akan kejar mereka!" Lily tekan butang SPIN dan mereka terkena nombor 5 "Alamak"

"Kenapa Lily?"

"TIDAKKKKK!" Lily tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kenderaan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di petak 26. Mereka kena makan kek chocolate lagi dan kembali balik ke petak 21

"TIDAKKKK!" Kali ini Boboiboy pula menjerit. Mereka berdua terpaksa menerima kenyataan

"HAHAHAAAA! GELAKKAN ORANG LAGI!" Ketawa Fang sepuas-puasnya. Bella terpaksa menepuk kepala Fang tetapi Fang hanya abaikan sahaja, janji dia akan gembira "Hehehee.. cakap padan muka yea tadi, sekarang rasakan!" Lily menjelir lidah kepada Fang

"Kasihan dia orang" kata Emmy. Akhirnya mereka dapat berjalan, lalu Emmy menekan butang SPIN tetapi nasib mereka lagi malang. Mereka cuma dapat bergerak ke depan sahaja iaitu satu langkah sahaja

"Adeh, memang malang betul nasib kita" kata Ratu Lily

"Takpelah Ratu Lily, asalkan kita berseronok" Ratu Lily peluk Emmy

"Ratu pontianak memang malang" jawab Lily sambil gelengkan kepala

"Tapi takpe.. jagalah dia orang sekejap lagi" Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis sambil memandang ke arah skrin nombor 1 iaitu pasukan Boboiboy dan Lily. Giliran Gopal dan Zakwan untuk putarkan roda mereka. Zakwan tekan butang SPIN dan roda itu berputar-putar. Roda itu berhenti di nombor 5. Kali ini mereka berhenti di petak nombor 20 dan mereka dapat cari pasal dengan pasukan mana-mana

"Heheehee... dengan siapa kita nak cari pasal" kata Gopal sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"Kita cari pasal dengan budak kecik yang tukar kedudukan kita tadi" Zakwan ingin membalas dendam terhadap Rizu dan Ying

"ERKK! JANGANNN!" Jerit Ying tetapi Rizu menerima sahaja. Zakwan menekan butang YES dan akhirnya, 4 keping biskut petai keluar dari laci kenderaan Ying dan Rizu "Kita kena makan biskut petai buatan Lily ni"

"Oh!" Rizu terus makan dua keping biskut petai dan lalu dia telan. Rizu tersenyum di situ. Semua terkejut kerana Rizu tidak pengsan

"Aik, peliknya aku" Ying merasa biskut petai itu "Hmmm... rasanya ok sahaja" Lalu dia makan biskut itu dengan senang hati. Mereka tidak gagal dan kenderaan mereka maju ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak dan berhenti di petak nombor 29

"APASAL KORANG MAKAN TAK PENGSAN!" marah Fang yang cuba mengamuk di dalam kenderaan dia

"Sebab kau tu alien pelik. CUBALAH DUDUK DIAM! Menyampah betul aku sama pasukan dengan si panas baran ni" Fang bermasam muka dengan Bella. Mereka bertentangan mata dengan hati mereka yangs sedang berapi-api. Akhirnya mereka berpaling muka. Sedang mereka asyik bermasam muka, Gopal telah pun putarkan roda dan roda mereka berhenti di nombor 6

"Errrr... alamak"

"Apasal Zakwan?"

"Aku buat kiraan.. bahawa nasib kita sama seperti pasukan pertama dan pasukan empat" Zakwan menepuk dahinya. Kenderaan mereka bergerak terus ke petak nombor 26. Laci mereka keluarkan dua kek chocolate

"Hehee.. aku tak kisah pun sebab aku dapat makan kek chocolate" Zakwan menepuk dahinya lagi. Kenderaan mereka berundur kebelakang dan berhenti di tengah antara pasukan pertama dan pasukan keempat. Yaya dan Faye berdoa agar mereka dapat melintasi nombor 26 itu. Jadi mereka menekan butang SPIN bersama. Hati mereka berdebar-debar melihat putaran roda itu. Makin lama makin perlahan dan akhirnya roda itu berhenti di nombor 4

"Fuh! tinggal satu tapak aje lagi nak kena nombor 26 tu" kata Faye

"Nasib kita memang baik" kata Yaya. Kenderaan mereka berdua bergerak ke petak nombor 25. Mereka terselamat di situ. Ying dan Rizu pula untuk berjalan, roda mereka sudah pun diputarkan dan ianya berhenti di nombor 1. Mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di sebelah Fang dan Bella

"Haiyaa.. misses a turn lagi" kata Ying dengan perasaan kecewa dia. Rizu turut sedih dan kecewa juga. Mereka terdengar gelakan dari Gopal dan Zakwan

"Hahahaa.. pergi tukarkan kedudukan kita orang apasal, kan dah kena" kata Gopal

"Banyak bersabar yea Rizu.. nanti kita akan dapat berjalan juga" kata Ying. Rizu tersenyum sedikit walaupun ada air mata yang sudah terkeluar. Fang dan Bella tidak dapat bergerak, jadi mereka menjadi penunggu di situ. Boboiboy dan Lily tergelak sedikit melihat nasib pasukan nombor 6. Boboiboy menekan butang SPIN agar nasib mereka berubah. Roda berputar secara laju dan akhirnya berhenti di nombor 3. Mereka rasa lega sedikit. Kenderaan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di petak nombor 24

"Giliran kami pula" kata Ratu Lily dengan tersenyum sinisnya "Aku mahu gunakan card peluang aku! IAITU MENUKAR KEDUDUKAN DENGAN PASUKAN LAIN! DAN KAMI TELAH MEMILIH PASUKAN BOBOIBOY DAN LILY!"

"WHAT!" Terkejut Lily "TIDAKKKK! Tapi sanggup kau tukar kedudukan dengan Boboiboy kesayangan kau"

"Takpe, asalkan aku dapat kalahkan kau! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kenderaan milik Ratu Lily dan Emmy hilang dari petak nombor 11 dan muncul di petak nombor 24. Boboiboy dan Lily sudah pun berada di petak 11. Lily menangis di dalam kenderaannya kerana mereka adalah pasukan paling belakang sekali

"UWAAA! MACAM MANA NAK KALAHKAN LANDAK! CARD PELUANG LANGSUNG TAKDE!" Boboiboy terpaksa pujuk Lily dan Ratu Lily terpaksa menerima padahnya. Dia rasa cemburu sedikit tetapi asalkan dia bukan lagi pasukan paling akhir. Ratu Lily dan Emmy tidak dapat putarkan roda kerana mereka sudah gunakan card peluang. Jadi kini menjadi giliran Gopal dan Zakwan. Roda itu telah pun diputarkan. Mata Gopal dan Zakwan mengikut roda itu berputar dan akhirnya berhenti di nombor 2. Mereka terselamat kerana tiada apa-apa yang berlaku di petak 23. Ying dan Rizu tidak dapat bergerak, jadi kini giliran Fang dan Bella untuk putarkan roda mereka

"Bagi aku nombor besar!" kata Fang sambil tekan butang SPIN itu. Roda itu berputar-putar di skrin mereka berdua. Bella juga berharap dapat nombor besar tetapi roda itu berhenti di nombor 4

"Ala.. tapi berharap sangat bukan apa-apa yang menyebabkan kita terpaksa berundur kebelakang"

"Aku pun begitu Bella" kata Fang yang sudah berdebar-debar. Kenderaan mereka berjalan ke depan dan berhenti di nombor 34. Tiada apa yang berlaku di situ. Mereka sudah menghampiri garisan penamat "Yes! Nampaknya kita sudah semakin hampir!"

"Adakah kita akan menang?" kata Bella yang hati dia penuh dengan debaran "Tapi kita tak boleh terlalu gembira sangat. Apa-apa sahaja boleh terjadi nanti"

"Betul tu" kata Fang sambil melihat Bella dengan senyuman kegembiraan dia. Dia tidak dapat menutup kegembiraan dia. Lily mula menangis lagi kerana tidak dapat mengalahkan pasukan Fang dan Bella kerana mereka sudah berada di tempat yang jauh

"Jangan risaulah Lily. Sekarang giliran kita pula" kata Boboiboy sambil menekan butang SPIN. Roda itu terus berputar dengan lajunya tetapi Lily tidak begitu berharap sangat kerana dia tahu, dia akan kalah juga. Akhirnya roda itu berhenti di nombor 7. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada mereka nanti. Kenderaan itu bergerak terus ke depan sehingga mereka berhenti di petak nombor 18 iaitu petak cari pasal dengan pasukan lain

"HEHEHEEE!" Lily tersenyum sinis di hadapan skrin nombor 6 iaitu Fang dan Bella. Jari dia sudah menekan butang YES "HAHAHAA! Jagalah korang!"

"Adeh.. tapi aku akan menghadapi segala cabaran yang kita dapat!" kata Fang dengan begitu semangat sekali. Kali ini dia yakin, dia akan berjaya merentasi apa jua cabaran yang akan diberi. Skrin besar di depan Fang dan Bella menunjukkan beberapa gelung dan sebatang penyapu

"Errr... kau tahu kan movie harry potter?" tanya Bella. Fang angguk "Aku rasa, kau patut buat dalam cabaran ni sebab aku mana reti terbang"

"Wei, kau ingat aku reti ke.. aku tahu menunggang helang bayang aku aje"

"Habis tu.. kau nak aku suruh aku pulak" marah Bella

"Kau lah yang buat"

"Isk kau! Kalau aku gagal macam mana?" Fang mula berfikir. Boboiboy, Gopal, Zakwan dan Lily tergelak kerana mereka pasti Fang dan Bella akan gagal "Disebabkan ada orang tengah gelakan kita. AKU AKAN TERIMA CABARAN INI!" Terus dia hilang dan tinggallah Bella di dalam kenderaan itu bersendirian. Mereka semua dapat menyaksikan Fang menunggang penyapu itu di skrin sahaja. Fang muncul di atas penyapu dan di hadapan dia sudah tersedia beberapa gelung yang terapung di atas udara

"Aku akan pastikan kita berjaya!" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat

"YEAHH! ABANG FANG JADI HARRY POTTER!" Rizu bertepuk tangan sambil melihat abang kesayangan dia beraksi. Fang sudah mulakan cabaran dia. Kalau dia gagal, mereka akan berundur kebelakang sebanyak 5 tapak. Dia tidak akan biarkan berlaku. Dia dapat mengawal penyapu dia dengan sempurna. Dia masuk ke gelung yang pertama dan terus kedua. Semuanya ada 20 gelung dalam pelbagai saiz. Hati Bella berdebar-debar melihat Fang mengawal penyapu itu lalu di tengah-tengah gelung tersebut. Fang sudah melalui 7 gelung kecil dan besar. Selepas itu dia terpaksa naik ke atas sedikit kerana gelung itu berada di atas. Dia menaiki dengan begitu perlahan supaya dia dapat mengawal penyapu dia. Dia perlu berhati-hati dan terus masuk ke gelung nombor 8 dan dia terus menjunam ke bawah kerana gelung kecil berada di bawah. Ada dua gelung kecil di situ dan dia menunggang penyapu dia begitu laju sekali. Dia sudah pun yakin dengan tunggangan dia. Lalu dia dapat masuk ke dalam gelung nombor 9 dan 10. Seterusnya gelung nombor 11. Ianya berada jauh sedikit tapi Fang yakin dia dapat merentasi gelung itu

Bella berdebar-debar menyaksikan terbangan Fang yang penuh dengan kawalan. Lily mengigit-gigit kuku dia kerana dia tidak mahu Fang berjaya "Please lah jatuh, please lah jatuh" kata Lily. Gopal dan Zakwan juga sama seperti Lily. Hati mereka berdengup begitu laju. Gopal menutup mukanya bukan kerana takut jatuh tetapi takut Fang berjaya dalam cabaran dia. Rizu dan Ying menyokong Fang supaya dia berjaya, sama juga seperti pasukan Yaya dan Ying. Mereka tiada sifat dendam ataupun mahu menang. Ratu Lily dan Emmy melihat sahaja Fang melalui gelung ke 12 dan 13. Ratu Lily ingin Fang jatuh tetapi dia tahu Fang tidak akan mudah mengalah. Mereka juga ingin menang tapi semuanya ini hanyalah permainan sahaja

Fang berjaya melalui gelung kecil iaitu gelung ke 14, 15, 16, 17 dan 18. Tinggal dua lagi. Fang perlu tumpukan perhatian kepada dua gelung yang terakhir

"GO FANG GO FANG!" Bella meloncat-loncat di atas kerusi kenderaan dia "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Lily tak nak tengok" Lily menutup matanya. Fang memecut penyapunya dan terus ke depan. Akhirnya dia dapat melalui gegelung 19 dan 20. Fang berjaya. Bella menjerit-jerit di dalam kenderaan dia dan Fang muncul balik di sebelah Bella

"You did it! Good job Fang!" kata Bella dengan wajah kegembiraan dia

"HAHAHAAA! Kemenangan akan menjadi milik kita berdua" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Gopal dan Zakwan berasa kecewa dan mereka berharap sesiapa dapat berhentikan Fang dan Bella menang. Lily menangis dan Boboiboy hanya tersengih sahaja. Kenderaan milik Fang dan Bella bergerak ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak dan berhenti di petak nombor 49. Hanya dua lagi petak untuk mereka menang

"Kenapalah kita takde card peluang lagi" kata Ratu Lily. Dia dengan muka sedih, terus menekan butang SPIN. Roda itu berputar dengan pantasnya. Emmy teruja melihat roda itu dan akhirnya ia berhenti di nombor 8 "NOMBOR BESAR!" Jerit Ratu Lily. Kenderaan mereka maju ke depan dan mereka berjaya memotong dua pasukan di hadapannya iaitu pasukan nombor empat dan pasukan nombor 5. Emmy melambai-lambai ke arah Yaya, Faye, Ying dan Rizu. Nasib mereka begitu baik sekali kerana mereka kini di kedudukan petak nombor 32. Mereka dapat makan kek chocolate dan maju ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak

"YES! Nampaknya kita akan bersaing dengan Fang dan Bella" kata Ratu Lily

"KALAHKAN SI LANDAK, RATU LILY!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily memberikan sokongan kepada musuh ketat dia. Ratu Lily kenyitkan mata. Kenderaan Ratu Lily dan Emmy bergerak ke petak nombor 37 dan mereka mendapat card peluang

"Alamak, dia orang dapat card peluang" kata Bella yang sudah menjadi cemas

"Relax relax.. apa-apa terjadi pun, kita pasti akan berjaya" Tetapi sebenarnya hati Fang berdebar-debar kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ratu Lily dan Emmy terhadap mereka ataupun mereka akan kenakan orang lain

"Heheheee... kita orang dapat undurkan pasukan lain sebanyak 5 tapak! DAN AKU RATU LILY AKAN UNDURKAN PASUKAN FANG DAN BELLA!" Ratu Lily menepuk tangan dengan gembiranya. Lily rasa sangat terharu kalau Fang tidak menang

"TIDAKKKK!" menjerit Fang sebaik sahaja kenderaan dia dan Bella berundur kebelakang. Mereka kembali ke petak 34. Ratu Lily dan Emmy sudah semakin hampir ke garisan penamat tetapi permainan mereka belum lagi tamat. Giliran Gopal dan Zakwan pula untuk berjaya. Mereka putarkan roda itu dan melihat nombor mana mereka akan dapat. Roda itu berputar-putar dan akhirnya jatuh ke nombor 1

"Adeh, macam mana nak kejar dia orang yang dekat depan" kata Gopal kerana pasukan dia orang hanya maju ke depan dengan satu langkah sahaja

"Takpe, Yaya dan Faye ada satu lagi card peluangkan" kata Zakwan di skrin nombor 4

"Betul tu! Kami akan gunakan card peluang terhadap pasukan FANG DAN BELLA!" kata Faye dengan penuh semangat. Fang menghempuk-hempuk kepala dia di dinding kenderaan kerana kemenangan dia semakin lama semakin jauh. Dia dan Bella terpaksa berundur lagi sebanyak 5 tapak dan berhenti di petak nombor 29

"Kasihan abang Fang" kata Rizu sambil melihat abang kesayangan dia sedang menghempuk-hempuk kepalanya

"Tapi korang tak dapat jalanlah lepas tu" kata Bella

"Tak kisah, janji dapat melihat Fang sedih sebab tak menang.. hehehee" ketawa Faye. Yaya hanya tersenyum sahaja tapi dalam hati dia, suka pula kalau Fang tidak menang. Ying dan Rizu tidak dapat berjalan selepas itu dan terpaksa tunggu. Kini sudah masuk giliran Fang. Bella menekan butang SPIN, sementara Fang masih lagi hantuk kepala dia dekat dinding kenderaan tersebut. Bella melihat putaran roda itu dan ianya berhenti di nombor 4

"Fang, kita ke depan balik" kata Bella sambil mengusik bahu Fang

"Tapi 4 tapak aje" kata Fang

"Jangan risaulah, janji kita ke depan bukan kebelakang" Bella berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang. Kenderaan mereka bergerak sebanyak 4 tapak dan berhenti di petak nombor 33. Boboiboy dan Lily pula untuk bergerak. Roda sudah diputarkan oleh Lily. Mereka tahu mereka tidak dapat mengejar Fang dan Bella ataupun Ratu Lily dan Emmy tapi mereka berharap dapat nombor besar. Roda itu berputar-putar dan ianya semakin perlahan dan terus berhenti di nombor 6

"Yeah! Nombor 6!" jerit Lily dengan gembiranya. Kenderaan dia dan Boboiboy bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di sebelah pasukan Gopal dan Zakwan

"Nampaknya giliran Ratu Lily dan Emmy. Adakah mereka akan berjaya merentasi garisan pemenang?"

"SUDAH TENTU!" Ratu Lily cium skrin nombor 1 dan Lily rasa meluat. Emmy berdebar-debar menekan butang SPIN itu. Hati mereka berdebar-debar melihat roda itu berputar begitu laju. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain turut melihat putaran roda itu. Semuanya ingin tahu adakah mereka berjaya ataupun tidak. Semakin lama semakin perlahan roda itu dan akhirnya ianya berhenti di nombor 2

"ALA!" Hati Ratu Lily hancur melihat nombor 2. Emmy mengusap-usap lengan Ratu Lily "Sedikit aje lagi"

"Tahu tapi kita kenalah stay positive!" kata Emmy. Kenderaan mereka bergerak ke depan dan berhenti di nombor 39. Fang dan Bella rasa lega tetapi permainan belum habis lagi. Apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku. Gopal sudah menekan butang SPIN. Dia berharap sangat dapat mengejar Fang dan Bella yang sudah jauh dari pasukan dia. Roda itu berhenti di nombor 6

"Yes!" bisik Zakwan. Mereka ingat mereka dapatlah mengejar Fang dan Bella nanti tetapi malangnya mereka berhenti di petak 30 "MISSES A TURN?!"

"TIDAKKK!" menjerit Gopal dan Zakwan. Fang tergelak sahaja

"Suka betul kau ketawakan orang lain" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Giliran kita pula!" Yaya memutarkan roda itu sambil tersenyum. Dia dan Faye melihat roda itu berhenti di nombor 9 "Yeah! Nombor besar!"

"Tapi jangan nasib malang buat kita sudah" kata Faye

"Mari kita lihat di mana kita akan berhenti" Yaya berdebar-debar melihat kenderaan pasukan dia bergerak. Mereka siap mengira di dalam hati mereka. Pasukan Yaya dan Faye berjaya memintas 3 pasukan iaitu pasukan nombor tiga, empat dan enam. Sekarang mereka di depan pasukan Fang dan Bella. Kenderaan mereka berhenti di depan Fang dan Bella

"Nampaknya kita pun ada peluang untuk menang juga" kata Yaya. Fang sudah tidak yakin yang pasukan dia akan menang. Lalu dia melihat sahaja roda berputar untuk pasukan Ying dan Rizu. Muka dia berubah menjadi sedih dan Bella tergelak sedikit

"Ini kan permainan sahaja, janganlah sedih sangat" kata Bella secara lembut

"Hmmm.. yelah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan. Dia melihat roda itu berhenti di nombor 5. Kenderaan Ying dan Rizu bergerak ke depan dan meninggalkan pasukan Gopal dan Zakwan. Mereka bergerak dan berhenti di petak nombor 35 iaitu petak Cabaran

"CABARAN?!" terkejut Ying "Tapi kalau kita berjaya, kita dapat memintas Ratu Lily dan Emmy"

"Apa cabarannya" tanya Rizu. Lalu soalan Rizu terjawab, mereka kena habiskan sebiji cake chocolate dalam 5 minit

"ERKKK!" Ying terkejut melihat cake chocolate itu yang sudah keluar dari laci kenderaan dia "Besarnya cake ni" Ying rasa gerun melihat cake besar itu tetapi mata Rizu bersinar-sinar kerana dia suka makan chocolate "Kalau kita tidak berjaya, takpe Rizu"

"OK!"

5 minit mereka sudah pun bermula. Rizu makan begitu laju sekali dan Ying terpaksa mengikut kelajuan Rizu tapi dia rasa hendak muntah pula sebab terlampau banyak chocolate. Dia teruskan makan kerana tidak mahu mengalah tetapi dia tidak mahu memaksa dirinya. Rizu tidak kisah, asalkan dia dapat makan chocolate sebanyak mana yang boleh. Gopal terliur melihat Rizu makan cake chocolate itu dengan lahapnya. Zakwan gelengkan kepala. Mata Boboiboy dan Lily terkebil-kebil melihat Rizu makan cake chocolate itu

"Hehehee.. dasyat juga adik kesayangan aku ni" kata Fang yang rasa bangga dengan Rizu. Sudah 3 minit mereka makan cake chocolate itu. Ying semakin lama semakin perlahan sebab rasa muak tetapi lain pula dengan Rizu. Cake itu semakin lama semakin kecil dan akhirnya dapat dihabiskan sendiri oleh Rizu dalam masa 4 minit 28 saat

"YEAHHH! PIZU BERJAYA!" jerit Rizu dengan mulut comot dia

"Bagus bagus tapi akak mahu berehat sekejap" kata Ying. Kenderaan mereka bergerak ke depan sebanyak 5 tapak dan berhenti di petak 40. Tinggal satu aje lagi tapak untuk mereka menang. Giliran Fang dan Bella untuk berjalan. Fang menyuruh Bella menekan butang SPIN itu. Lalu Bella menekan dan roda itu berputar dengan lajunya. Fang malas nak mengejar pasukan di depan mereka. Dia sudah mengalah

"Fang! KITA DAPAT NOMBOR 9!" Fang terus tersedar kerana dia tahu kemenangan adalah milik dia dan Bella. Kenderaan mereka bergerak terus ke depan. Fang tersenyum melihat mereka memotong pasukan Yaya dan Faye, selepas itu pasukan Ratu Lily dan Emmy dan pasukan terakhir sekali ialah Ying dan Rizu. Akhirnya Fang dan Bella menang

"KITA BERJAYA!" Fang dan Bella menepuk tangan mereka sesama sendiri. Semuanya hilang dari computer board game itu. Boboiboy dan Lily terpaksa menerima kekalahan mereka dan mereka juga adalah pasukan terakhir. Nombor dua milik Ying dan Rizu, nombor tiga adalah Ratu Lily dan Emmy, Faye dan Yaya nombor empat, manakala Gopal dan Zakwan adalah nombor lima

* * *

"HAHAHAAA! AKU BERJAYA!" Fang meloncat-loncat bersama Bella "Tadi aku pasukan terakhirkan.. SEKARANG AKU PASUKAN NOMBOR SATU!"

"Sukalah tu dapat nombor satu tapi seronoklah main game tadi" kata Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawannya "Lain kali kita main lagi ok"

"OK!" kata mereka semua

"Tapi jangan ajak si landak!" Lily masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Fang "UWAAA! LILY NAK MENANG TAPI DAPAT NOMBOR LAST!"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Lily" kata Faye "Lain kali kita kalahkan landak untuk Lily ok" Terus Lily memeluk Faye dengan bahagianya

"Terima kasih kawan baik ku!" menangis Lily di bahu Faye. Mereka semua tergelak melihat Lily kecuali Fang yang terlampau gembira sangat. Emmy telah berikan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada Fang iaitu sebuah cermin untuk melihat isi hati orang lain

"Tapi gunakan untuk kebaikkan bukan untuk kejahatan"

"Baik Emmy" Fang menerima cermin itu daripada Emmy dan dia tahu kepada siapa dia ingin gunakan iaitu abang dia. Fang tergelak sinis di situ. Semua tahu apa yang Fang akan lakukan terhadap cermin itu. Boboiboy dan Lily terpaksa menerima hukuman mereka iaitu latihan tempur selama seminggu bersama dengan Kaizo. Menangis Lily lagi tetapi dia gembira kerana Boboiboy akan menghadapi latihan tempur itu bersama dia

"Hehehee! HUKUMAN PALING BEST!"

* * *

"Adik sudah pulang" kata Fang sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia terkejut melihat rumahnya penuh dengan barang baru "Aik, abang aku pergi shopping ke tadi?" Fang pergi ke ruang tamu dia. Ada pelbagai pakaian baru dan juga kasut baru yang dibeli oleh Kaizo. Ada juga buku-buku novel baru dan paling menarik sekali adalah computer baru yang belum lagi keluar dari kotak

"Pang, kau sudah pulang dari main game tadi" muncul Kaizo di muka pintu dapur. Tangan dia sedang memegang sebuah periuk besar berisikan bubur lobak merah

"Abang pergi mana tadi?"

"Abang pergi berjalan dengan Lynna tadi. Kita orang pergi ke London, Paris, Australia, Rome.. macam-macam tempat lagilah"

"APA?!" Terkejut Fang "APASAL TAK AJAK ADIK SEKALI!"

"Kau sibuk sangat, jadi abang pergilah dengan Lynna sahaja tapi bagus juga kau tak menyibuk sekali" Fang mengamuk di rumah kerana tidak mengajak dia dan juga dia kesal sebab main game tadi tapi dia tidak sabar untuk menggunakan cermin itu

"Heheheee.." Fang tergelak sambil melihat abangnya "Bukan sekarang tapi lain kali" bisik Fang. Lalu dia sambung balik mengamuk dekat abangnya tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap chapter ini!**

 **Baiklah, author ingin ceritakan tentang chapter ini. Memang seronok tapi ada cabarannya seperti pasukan mana mereka akan di pair kan dan juga siapa akan menjadi pemenangnya. Tapi author telah menggunakan random team dan random number untuk menjayakan chapter ini. Author sebenarnya ada pilihan lain untuk pasukan-pasukan mereka. Ada juga author dapat Lily dan Ratu Lily dalam satu pasukan tapi author pilih lain. Bagi pemenangnya, pada awalnya memang sudah ada tapi author kena create permainan ini macam mana dan author terpaksa bermain sekali dan winner dia adalah NO SPOILER! Ahakzz.. Nombor-nombor putaran roda itu author gunakan random number generator bagi meriahkan lagi game tersebut :D Jadi author bukan main tulis sahaja.. memang susah tapi best! harap korang semua puas hati dengan chapter ini :3**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **AN - Hahaa.. lepas ni latihan tempur versi apa pulak xD**

 **Azuki - Memang menarik dan unik :3 nanti author fikirkan yang lebih unik lagi~**

 **Lavender - bukan Lily sahaja yang terkena, orang lain pun turut terkena penyakit lepas tu xD**

 **Aisyah - Samalah dengan author, tak dapat nak bayangkan**

 **Cute girls - Happy New Year to you too!**

 **Jaina - Kisah sedih Lynna? boleh tapi kisah sedih dia bukan tentang persahabatan atau family tapi tentang lain :3 hahaa.. but i will try**

 **Kaizo - hehehe.. thank you and i will keep on writing!**

 **Gadis mysterious - Terima kasih! terharu author! Author kalau tak penat, author akan buat dua fanfic sekali gus :3 tapi pasal kisah cinta kawan baik ku. Author lebih selesa kalau kisah cinta dari persahabatan bertukar menjadi kekasih hati. Adik kecik lagi :D tak perlu nak bercinta.. tunggu sudah besar ok!**

 **miss mysteri - Akak suka mythology athena! hehehee**

 **Ililara - hehehee... cuti pun author tak dapat berehat sangat xD hahaa..**

 **Nightmare Moon - Terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic author!**

 **Cik Fiona - WELCOME! Suka pula author melihat gambar Fang tu profile kamu :3 hehehe.. thank you sebab suka dengan fanfic author! Teruskan sokong mu kepada author! Kaizo dan Lynna tu hanya teman tapi mesra.. hehehee**

 **cik mimpi - alahai, cian adik ku terpaksa jaga abang dia si mister mimpi tu.. dia sudah sihat ke? nanti kirim salam dekat abang ok~ Adik jaga kesihatan tau dan jangan berjangkit dengan abang sudah :3 *peluk adik!* cik mimpi pun terkena penyakit lepas tu xD**

 **Lily - Hahaha! tak dapat bayangkan Kaizo rambut panjang macam Thor xD mesti lawak gila. author pun minat semua movie marvel! dari x men ke avenger ke ironman ke captain america ke apa-apa lagilah! author minat black widow :3 hehehe.. nak jadi macam dia boleh? xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Happy Holiday! author update hari Selasa ok**

 **-Sayonara-**


	33. Perpisahan

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Sepatutnya author akan update esok tapi esok author sibuk pula, jadi author update hari ini sahajalah**

 **Ramai pula nak join game dari chapter 32 tu xD author pun rasa teringin nak join sekali xD tapi dalam mimpi ajelah**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana selalu menyokong author! Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Perpisahan

"Kak Lynna, boleh tak kalau adik nak tanya?"

"Bila masa kau bahasakan diri kau adik ni?" Kaizo rasa pelik dengan adiknya "Kau jangan nak tanya yang bukan-bukan pula"

"Mana adalah abang" Fang terus memandang Lynna yang berada di hadapan dia. Mereka kini berada di sebuah cafe untuk menikmati makanan tengahari pada musim cuti sekolah. Kaizo yang ingin membawa adiknya pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis

"Fang nak tanya apa?"

"Hmmm... kak Lynna selalu nampak ceria, tak pernah nampak sedih. Kak Lynna tak pernah ada kisah sedih ke macam Bella, Faye ataupun Rizu? Si pelik tu tak payah tanya, entah ada ke tidak kisah sedih dia tapi macam takde aje. Dia tu macam terlebih makan chocolate" Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat Fang yang suka merungut tentang Lily

"Akak ada kisah sedih akak tapi..." Lynna senyap sekejap dan terus melihat Fang "Tapi Fang tak perlu tahu kisah itu" Lalu Lynna sambung makan burger salmon dia

"Ala.. tapi kalau kak Lynna tak nak cerita, takpelah. Adik tak nak memaksa"

"Bagus. Jangan nak paksa sangat" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia "Tapi apasal kau nak tahu sangat kisah sedih kak Lynna? Kau nak menangis ke?"

"Adik tanya aje, itu pun tak boleh ke?" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya. Dia sambung balik makan chicken chop dan mata dia melirik ke tempat lain. Dia ternampak Zakwan sedang mengangkat beberapa kotak kosong. Fikiran dia hanya memikirkan, mungkin Zakwan menggunakan kotak itu untuk jualan kuih mak nya. Dia pernah pergi ke rumah Zakwan pada tahun lepas, dari situ dia sudah mengenali kehidupan sebenar Zakwan. Sekarang Zakwan banyak berubah semenjak dia kehilangan kawan baik dia iaitu Robin

"Kau tengok siapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Takde siapa" jawab Fang secara perlahan. Dia terus kembali memandang Lynna dan lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu. Cermin isi hati yang Emmy bagi semalam. Mungkin dia dapat menggunakan cermin itu dekat kakak kesayangan dia, fikir Fang "Tapi mesti abang akan marah nanti" bisik Fang

"Apa yang kau cuba katakan?"

"Takde apa-apalah abang" jawab Fang

"Kau jangan nak sembunyikan apa-apa daripada aku" Fang hanya berikan sedikit senyuman kepada abangnya

"Jangan risau, adik takde sembunyikan apa-apa dari abang" Kaizo memandang adiknya dengan wajah yang serius "Kalau ada pun, mesti abang akan tahu jugakan"

"Betul tu tapi kalau kau ada masalah, bagitau abang. Jangan nak senyap sahaja"

"Betul cakap abang kamu. Jangan senyap sahaja, manalah tahu akak dan abang boleh bantu Fang" kata Lynna

"Terima kasih kak Lynna tapi adik tiada masalah apa-apa pun. Cuma itu ajelah, soalan adik tadi... kak Lynna ada kisah sedih ke sebelum ni" Lynna hanya senyum sedikit

"Akak memang ada kisah sedih dulu. Fang pun tahukan akak pernah kehilangan seseorang yang akak sayang tapi itu kisah lama. Akak pun kenalah move on daripada bersedihan sahaja"

"Siapa orang tu akak?" tanya Fang dengan penuh curiga

"Banyak soal pulak budak ni" Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya "Kau ni, tak perlulah tahu sangat" pelanggan-pelanggan yang ada di situ, melihat gelagat Fang dan Kaizo di situ. Fang menjerit-jerit nama abangnya tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja. Lynna tergelak di situ. Ada setengah pelanggan tersenyum melihat dua beradik alien itu dan ada yang gelengkan kepala sahaja. Akhirnya, Fang tergelak bersama abangnya. Mereka bertiga rasa sangat bahagia pada ketika itu, semuanya sungguh sempurna sekali tapi bukan untuk seseorang yang sedang berusaha kuat untuk menyelamatkan kediaman dia, rumah yang menjadi tempat pelindungan dia, adik dia dan ibu dia juga dan juga tempat untuk mereka bertiga mencari rezeki

* * *

Sebelum Lynna pulang ke Kuala Lumpur, dia singgah sekejap ke rumah Kaizo dan Fang kerana terlupa sesuatu. Fang yang berada di belakang Lynna, dia mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil pemberian Emmy kerana menang di dalam game pada hari itu. Secara senyap, dia menghala cermin itu kearah belakang Lynna dan lalu dia menekan satu butang

"PANG!" Terkejut Fang. Dia menyimpan cermin itu terus ke dalam poket seluarnya "Apa yang kau sedang lakukan?"

"Takde apa abang" Fang buat biasa sahaja supaya abang dia tidak mensyaki sesuatu. Lynna mengambil beg sandang berwarna oren yang berada di atas sofa ruang tamu dan terus memakainya "Kak Lynna esok datang ke sini lagi ke?"

"Hmmm... tak tahu lagi. Kenapa?"

"Ini mesti nak tanya lagi pasal kisah sedih" jawab Kaizo yang sedang bersilang tangan itu. Muka dia serius sahaja sambil perhatikan adiknya. Fang masih lagi buat biasa, dia berjalan secara biasa ke tangga rumah

"Mana ada. Adik cuma tanya sahaja" Fang menaiki tangga itu secara perlahan. Dia menoleh sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna sedang perhatikan dia yang berkelakuan pelik itu "Kalau kak Lynna datang esok, baguslah. Jumpa lagi yea kak Lynna"

"Jumpa lagi Fang" balas Lynna secara lembut. Dia pusing kebelakang dan berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Kaizo. Fang perhatikan mereka berdua sambil menaiki tangga lagi. Dia terdengar perbualan mereka berdua "Esok kalau aku ada masa, aku akan datang ke sini lagi. Terima kasih kerana belanja aku makan tadi"

"Ermm.. sama-sama. Tapi kalau terlampau sibuk sangat esok, jangan paksa diri kau untuk datang ke sini pulak"

"Takdelah. Aku tak kan paksa diri aku" Lynna berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah sambil ditemani oleh Kaizo "Aku jumpa kau lagi"

"Yea" Kaizo membuka pintu rumah dan melihat sahaja Lynna keluar dari rumah itu. Fang hanya perhatikan dari balkoni atas. Dia melihat abangnya berdiri di depan pintu begitu lama sehinggalah abangnya menutup pintu rumah secara perlahan

"Apa isi hati abang aku yea?" bisik Fang. Dia terus lari masuk ke bilik sebelum abang dia sedar yang dia perhatikan dia dan Lynna sebentar tadi. Fang menutup pintu biliknya dan lalu keluarkan cermin kecil itu. Dia melihat cermin itu. Imej wajah dia tertera di cermin itu. Dia seperti sedang menonton sebuah video milik Lynna. Selepas itu ianya bertukar menjadi imej Lynna tetapi di sekeliling Lynna hanyalah gelap sahaja. Dunia dia penuh dengan kegelapan. Lynna hanya duduk sambil menangis "Kenapa dengan isi hati kak Lynna?" Imej itu bertukar kepada imej lain. Dia melihat Lynna dan seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan Lynna. Mereka berdua sedang berlawan pedang dengan musuh-musuh mereka di dalam sebuah hutan. Mereka berlawan bermati-matian, Fang boleh nampak kepenatan di wajah Lynna tetapi dia seperti tidak mahu mengalah. Setiap kali dia melihat lelaki itu, semangat dia kembali dan terus dia tersenyum. Fang dapat rasakan mereka berasa seronok dapat berlawan bersama sehinggalah satu saat itu, keadaan menjadi gelap

"Jangan tinggalkan Lynna!" Lelaki itu jatuh tanpa ditusuk pedang atau ditembak oleh sesiapa. Lelaki itu rebah di depan mata Lynna. Mata lelaki itu terbuka, ianya seperti kosong, seperti tiada nyawa di dalam badan lelaki itu "Jangan tinggalkan Lynna!" Lynna melempar pedangnya, lalu dia berlari dan terus sambut lelaki itu sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah. Dia memeluk kepala lelaki itu sambil menangis. Tiada satu patah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Lynna, hanya tangisan sahaja. Lynna tidak berhenti-henti menangis. Bukan lelaki itu sahaja yang mati, di sekeliling Lynna muncul orang-orang yang Lynna sayang, termasuklah Fang dan Kaizo. Lynna menjerit ketakutan di dalam situ. Dia seperti terkena buatan orang

"Kak Lynna?" Fang tidak sedar pintu biliknya dibuka oleh abangnya

"Apa yang kau tengok tu Pang?" Kaizo berjalan ke arah adiknya dan nampak cermin itu "Apa tu?" Kaizo melihat Lynna menangis keseorangan di dalam cermin itu. Dia juga nampak dirinya mati di dalam cermin itu. Tiada darah ataupun kesan luka, hanyalah mata yang terbuka luas sambil melihat kosong "PANG! APA YANG KAU SEDANG LIHAT NI?" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan abangnya. Cermin itu terlepas dari tangan dia dan lalu ianya jatuh di atas lantai bilik dan pecah. Imej bergerak tadi sudah pun hilang

"Abang..." Fang pusing dan terus memeluk abangnya

"Kau melihat isi hati kak Lynna?"

"Maafkan adik.. kalau abang nak marah adik, marahlah"

"Hmmm... mari ikut abang" Kaizo memimpin adiknya ke katil. Mereka duduk di atas katil bersama "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat tadi adalah salah satu ketakutan besar kak Lynna. Dia takut kalau dia tidak mampu lagi melindungi semua orang yang dia sayangi seperti dia kehilangan seseorang dulu. Dia pernah beritahu abang sebelum ini tapi bukan itu sahaja, dia takut kalau keluarga dia tahu tentang rahsia dia"

"Kenapa perlu mereka takut pulak?"

"Hmm... dunia dia dan dunia kita lain. Dia takut kalau keluarga dia tidak menerima diri dia yang sebenarnya. Dia takut kalau diri dia dihalau keluar dari keluarga dia atau dia disuruh tinggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan kuasa, seperti dunia kita. Dia dari zaman sekolah lagi, menyimpan rahsia itu daripada keluarga dia. Kalau rahsia diketahui oleh keluarga dia, kemungkinan kawan-kawan dia akan menerima nasib yang sama ataupun dia akan menanggung akibatnya sendiri" Fang seperti tidak faham apa yang dikatakan oleh abangnya tadi

"Errr... adik tak fahamlah sebab keluarga kawan-kawan boleh sahaja menerima mereka yang sudah mempunyai kuasa"

"Kau tahukan kisah-kisah tentang magic seperti movie kegemaran Rizu iaitu harry potter atau cerita yang abang selalu menonton di television, cerita Merlin" Fang angguk "Begitulah mereka hidup tiap-tiap hari. Harry Potter hidup dengan keluarga ibu adik dia dan mereka langsung tidak menyukai Harry Potter yang mempunyai kuasa magik. Orang-orang biasa akan berasa takut dengan kepelikan Harry Potter. Mereka takut jikalau dia menggunakan kuasa dia terhadap mereka semua. Merlin pula, dia rahsiakan tentang kuasa magik dia daripada sahabat baik dia kerana dia takut, diri dia akan ditangkap dan kemungkinan, akan dibunuh. Di dalam cerita itu juga, ramai takut dengan kuasa magik kerana mereka takut kalau kuasa itu digunakan untuk kepentingan diri sendiri atau menyebabkan orang lain mati hanya kerana kuasa. Kawan-kawan kau mempunyai kuasa sebab jam kuasa bukan sebab diri mereka sudah mempunyai kuasa seperti kak Lynna. Dia dilahirkan mempunyai kuasa tetapi dia dapat tahu dia mempunyai kuasa semenjak dia sekolah menengah lagi. Sekarang baru kau faham? Tapi takdelah sampai keluarga kak Lynna sendiri nak bunuh dia"

"Oh, baru adik faham.. sedikit" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya "Tapi kisah dia tidaklah begitu sedih sangat"

"Tak tahulah, tapi orang dia kehilangan itu adalah orang yang dia sangat cintai tapi bukan lelaki yang bernama Nazir tu. Lelaki lain" Kaizo memeluk adiknya "Abang juga seperti dia, abang tidak mahu kehilangan adik atau sesiapa sahaja yang abang sayang"

"Samalah dengan adik" kata Fang dengan nada yang perlahan "Kalau adik kehilangan abang, nanti adik akan keseorangan. Masa abang tinggalkan adik dekat bumi, setiap hari adik fikirkan tentang abang. Adik takut kalau tiba-tiba abang pergi tanpa khabar berita, adik takut kalau abang pergi buat selama-lamanya tapi adik perlu tabah, jangan fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Setiap hari adik menunggu mesej atau panggilan daripada abang. Setiap hari adik memandang ke langit kerana rindukan abang. Adik masa tu kesunyian, tiada kawan lagi tapi semenjak Boboiboy tahu tentang jam kuasa adik, merekalah menjadi peneman adik sehinggalah abang menghubungi adik. Pada masa yang sama, adik tahu adik terpaksa meninggalkan kawan-kawan dan menjadi pembelot kepada mereka. Hati adik hancur tapi adik tak naklah berpaling tadah kepada abang pula"

"Maafkan abang pada masa itu" bisik Kaizo yang masih lagi memeluk adiknya. Fang boleh merasa titisan air mata abangnya yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya

"Adik sudah lama maafkan tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah" Fang membalas balik pelukan abang. Mereka berada di dalam keadaan berpelukan selama 1 minit sehinggalah jam kuasa Fang berbunyi. Dia mengesat air matanya dan terus melepaskan pelukan abangnya. Fang mengambil panggilan itu dan terus hologram Boboiboy muncul

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Fang

"Kecemasan! CEPAT DATANG KE RUMAH ZAKWAN!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang

"Kau datang sahaja ke sini dengan segera!" Lalu hologram itu hilang dari jam kuasa Fang

"Jom kita pergi. Abang nak tengok apa kecemasannya"

* * *

"Ibu, kita nak tinggal dekat mana lepas ni?" tanya adik Zakwan kepada ibunya. Rumah mereka dikunci dan kesemua barang mereka telah dilempar keluar oleh tuan rumah itu. Rumah mereka duduk sebelum ini adalah rumah sewa. Hanya hasil jualan kuih-muih ibu Zakwan sahaja yang dapat membayar duit sewa mereka. Sepatutnya, ibu Zakwan boleh bayar duit sewa rumah itu tetapi pada hari ini, mereka dihalau keluar. Zakwan dan adiknya melihat ibu mereka sedang mengutip barang-barang yang telah dilempar sebentar tadi. Ibunya tabah, langsung tiada air mata yang keluar

"Sarah, jom tolong ibu" kata Zakwan kepada adiknya yang sedang menangis teresak-esak

"Biar kami bantu sekali" Zakwan menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat kawan-kawannya ada di situ. Boboiboy memegang bahu Zakwan dan berikan senyuman sedikit "Kami tak kan biarkan keluarga kau bersendirian"

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan" kata Zakwan sambil melihat kawan-kawannya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan juga Rizu. Semuanya ada di situ kecuali Emmy sebab dia terlampau sibuk sangat mencipta sesuatu di makmal

"Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya?" tanya Bella

"Hmmm... kau tahukan jualan kuih mak aku makin lama makin berkurangan tapi duit untuk membayar sewa rumah bulan ini memang mencukupi" kata Zakwan sambil mengutip beberapa helaian baju yang berterabur di atas jalan. Bella menolong Zakwan mengutip baju-baju itu. Gopal menolong ibu Zakwan mengangkat peralatan membuat kuih. Ying, Faye dan Lily menyusun peralatan membuat kuih di tepi jalan. Setengah peralatan daripada itu, sudah tidak boleh digunakan lagi kerana sudah rosak akibat dilempar tadi. Rizu mengutip buku-buku milik Zakwan dan Sarah. Dia susun di dalam sebuah kotak

"Jadi, dia orang tiba-tiba halau kau dari rumah?" tanya Boboiboy pula. Zakwan angguk dengan perasaan sedih dia "Memang tak guna betul orang tu"

"Sekarang, kau nak duduk di mana buat sementara?" tanya Yaya secara tiba-tiba

"Entahlah. Ibu aku tak cakap apa-apa pun lagi. Aku tahu hati dia tengah sedih walaupun dia cuba tabahkan diri untuk anak-anak dia. Paling kasihan, adik aku. Dia tergaman melihat apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi" Zakwan melihat adiknya Sarah melipat beberapa helaian pakaian dan masukkan ke dalam sebuah beg yang tidak begitu besar. Dia juga ada mengutip teddy bear kegemaran dia yang sudah terjatuh di dalam longkang. Hati dia remuk melihat teddy bearnya yang sudah kotor itu. Faye memujuk Sarah dan akan basuhkan teddy bear itu khas untuk Sarah

"Kalau macam tu, kau tinggallah dekat rumah atok aku. Sementara ibu kau cari rumah lain"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy tapi aku rasa, sewa di sini semuanya mahal. Ibu aku tak mampu nak membayarnya. Rumah ini sahaja yang dia mampu" Zakwan masukkan beberapa barangan milik dia kedalam kotak kecil "Kalau tiada rumah sewa yang ibu aku mampu bayar di sini, kemungkinan kami akan balik kampung dan terus sahaja tinggal di sana"

"Tinggal di sana? Apa yang terjadi ni?" Fang baru sahaja sampai bersama abangnya

"Siapa yang baling barang kamu?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat beberapa barang yang masih lagi belum dikutip oleh mereka semua

"Abang Kaizo, dia orang dihalau keluar dari rumah tadi" Kaizo terkejut "Dia orang tiada tempat tinggal di sini"

"Kau ok ke Zakwan?" tanya Fang

"Aku ok" jawab Zakwan yang tidak mahu melihat wajah Fang. Dia tiba-tiba rasa malu dengan Fang sebab dulu dia buli Fang, sekarang dia malu kerana kehidupan keluarga dia "Terima kasih kerana bertanya"

"Ada aku boleh bantu apa-apa?" tanya Fang lagi. Zakwan hanya angguk sahaja, dia berikan beberapa alatan untuk menyusun ke dalam kotak "Kalau kau perlukan tempat tinggal, kita orang semua boleh bantu"

"Takpe.. kau tidak perlu bantu aku begitu sekali" Zakwan terus pergi ke tempat lain. Dia tidak mahu bercakap dengan Fang lagi. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Bella faham perasaan Zakwan pada ketika itu

"Biarkan aje dia dulu. Yang penting sekarang ini, kau bantu dia" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Tapi aku tak tahulah kalau dia mahu bantuan daripada aku sebab dia dulu buli aku, sekarang aku tolong dia dalam kesusahan dia sekarang ini. Aku tahu dia rasa malu dengan aku sekarang ini"

"Berikanlah dia masa" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Dia baru berbaik-baik dengan kau. Dia perlukan masa untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kau dan kawan-kawan kau juga. Kau tolonglah dia buat sementara ini"

"Tapi abang Kaizo, dia orang nak tinggal di mana sekarang ni?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu kamu semua tidak perlu fikirkan" Ibu Zakwan muncul di situ dengan adik Zakwan iaitu Sarah "Mak cik telah membuat keputusan untuk pulang ke rumah ibubapa mak cik. Mungkin rezeki mak cik di sini sampai di sini sahaja. Kami akan bertolak ke sana, petang ini juga. Tentang tiket keretapi, itu kamu semua jangan risau. Duit mak cik cukup untuk beli tiket nanti. Mak cik rindu untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mak cik yang jauh dari sini. Sudah tiba masanya mak cik pulang ke sana bersama anak-anak mak cik"

"Mak cik tak nak bertolak esok sahaja ke?"

"Tak Fang. Mak cik tiada tempat tinggal di sini. Nak duduk hotel pun, takut duit tak cukup sahaja nanti tapi mak cik tahu kamu semua kawan anak mak cik yang baik. Mak cik juga tahu yang kamu semua ingin keluarga mak cik duduk di rumah kamu buat sementara tapi mak cik terpaksa menolak. Terima kasih semua" Ibu Zakwan menangis sedikit

"Ibu jangan menangis" kata Sarah "Ibu masih ada lagi Sarah dan abang. Cuma kita sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal. Sarah akan gembira di mana sahaja kita akan tinggal" pujuk Sarah kepada ibunya dan lalu dia memeluk ibunya "Ibu jangan sedih tau. Nanti dekat rumah atuk dan nenek, kita sambung balik buat kuih. Kuih ibu selalu sedap. Sarah suka makan kuih ibu"

"Terima kasih Sarah" Ibunya cium kepala Sarah "Nanti ibu buat kuih banyak-banyak"

Fang rasa terharu melihat kasih sayang dari seorang anak kepada ibunya. Dia mulai rindu ibunya, lalu dia menangis sedikit. Kaizo pegang bahu Fang agar dia tidak terlampau sedih sangat

"Mak cik, barang semua ni mak cik nak bawak sekali ke?" tanya Ying

"Mungkin tak. Mak cik hanya bawak pakaian kami sahaja dan barang-barang itu" Ibu Zakwan melihat barang-barang yang sudah lama digunakan untuk membuat kuih "Mak cik akan tinggal di sini sahaja" kata dia dengan hati yang berat. Boboiboy memandang kearah Fang, dia tahu apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan. Mereka akan simpan peralatan itu semua dengan baik. Mungkin satu hari nanti, mereka dapat pulangkan kepada Zakwan dan juga ibu Zakwan. Fang melihat Zakwan yang sudah selesai mengutip dan menyusun kesemua barang tadi. Dia hanya berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil berundur sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia berikan sedikit senyuman kepada kawan-kawannya

* * *

Petang itu, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Rizu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Zakwan di stesen keretapi Pulau Rintis. Beg pakaian Zakwan sudah dipegang dengan erat oleh Zakwan sendiri. Bibir dia tertutup rapi, perasaan dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan mereka. Dia tidak mahu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kawan-kawan dia. Lynna ada di situ juga bersama Kaizo, itupun kerana Kaizo suruh Lynna datang balik ke Pulau Rintis. Mereka berdua berdiri jauh daripada Fang dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sehinggalah Zakwan membuka mulutnya

"Sebelum kita terpisah. Aku nak ucapkan terima kasih kerana sudi berkawan dengan aku, lebih-lebih lagi kau" Zakwan pandang terus kearah Fang "Aku tahu aku banyak buat salah dekat diri kau tapi aku nak minta maaf dengan semua kesalahan aku. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebab benarkan aku join geng korang semua walaupun hanya dalam masa singkat sahaja. Aku rasa seronok sangat berkawan dengan kau dan baru aku faham kenapa Lily selalu datang ke sini kerana berkawan dengan korang memang sesuatu pengalaman yang aku tak dapat nak lupakan. Dari satu pengembaraan ke satu pengembaraan, semuanya amat menarik sekali dan aku juga tidak sangka dapat berkenalan dengan hantu juga iaitu Ratu Lily. Aku rasa berat hati nak tinggalkan korang semua sebab korang memang adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku pernah dapat. Pasal kawan lama aku si Robin tu, baru aku sedar. Dia hanya berpura-pura berkawan dengan aku, supaya dia dapat dekatkan diri dia dengan Fang. Selepas sahaja dia sudah takde, aku mulai sedar. Aku mana pernah dapat kawan terbaik seperti korang. Terima kasih kerana mengajar aku erti persahabatan yang sebenarnya" Zakwan mula menangis sedikit "Tapi apa-apa pun, korang jangan putuskan persahabatan korang. Kekalkanlah persahabatan ini selama-lamanya dan abadikannya. Kalau Fang nak balik ke planet dia pun, jangan lupa kami semua di sini" Zakwan meletak beg pakaiannnya dan lalu dia mengangkat sebuah bakul kecil dan lalu berikan kepada Fang

"Bakul apa ni?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil bakul itu

"Dalam bakul ini adalah kuih terakhir ibu aku buat sebelum kami dihalau tadi. Kuih ini sahaja yang selamat. Ada juga donut lobak merah kau. Ibu aku sebenarnya buat kuih ini untuk korang semua dan donut lobak merah ini adalah khas untuk kau. Dia tahu aku sudah pun berkawan dengan korang dan dia ingin membalas jasa korang kerana sudi menerima persahabatan aku. Ibu aku pernah nasihat dekat aku tapi aku abaikan nasihat dia. Dia cakap, biar orang buat jahat dekat kita tapi jangan sesekali kita buat jahat dekat orang tu. Aku selalu buat jahat dekat korang tahun lepas. Aku memang takut nak minta kemaafan dari korang tapi aku yakin, korang semuanya baik-baik dan akan menerima kemaafan dari aku. Cuma Fang sahaja yang belum maafkan aku"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama maafkan kau. Maaf aku terlampau lewat sangat nak maafkan kau tapi kau jangan lupakan kami dekat sini tau dan kami takkan lupakan kau" kata Fang. Dia tidak mahu menangis di situ, dia tabahkan hatinya

"Nanti ada masa, datanglah ke sini Zakwan" kata Boboiboy yang sudah mengesat air matanya

"Nanti kami akan merindui kau" kata Ying pula. Air mata dia mulai keluar

"Kalau boleh, hubungilah kami selalu dan ceritakanlah kepada kami tentang perkembangan kau di sana nanti" kata Yaya yang berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Zakwan

"Kau jangan risau tentang si Pang ni. Aku akan pastikan tiada siapa akan buli dia lagi. Hanya aku sahaja yang boleh buli dia... HAHAHAAA!" Zakwan ketawa sedikit dengan kata-kata Bella

"WOI!"

"Aku bergurau ajelah Fang" kata Bella sambil mengesat air matanya. Dalam gelakan dia tadi, air mata dia masih tidak henti-henti mengalir

"Walaupun kita baru sahaja berkawan tapi..." Faye datang dekat kearah Zakwan dan lalu dia memeluk Zakwan dalam masa 2 saat. Muka Zakwan naik merah dan Faye tergelak sedikit. Kawan-kawan mereka terkejut dengan perbuatan Faye tadi. Fang rasa nak tergelak tetapi mulut dia sudah kena sumbat dengan donut lobak merah oleh Boboiboy sendiri. Mata Gopal terkebil-kebil menyaksikan kejadian tadi, mulut dia ternganga luas. Yaya dan Ying rasa nak marah Faye sebab buat begitu dekat depan khayalak orang ramai. Rizu pula sedang menikmati kerepek pisang dan dia tidak sedar dengan kejadian tadi. Ibu dan adik Zakwan tidak sedar dengan kejadian itu juga, kerana mereka sibuk sedang menunggu keretapi sampai

"Maaf maaf sebab aku buat begitu tapi jangan sangka pula. Aku hanya anggap kau sebagai kawan sahaja tapi aku buat begitu sebab aku sudah terbiasa dekat planet asal aku sendiri. Maafkan Faye. Aku janji tidak akan buat begitu lagi" Zakwan tidak berkata apa, dia cuma tergaman sahaja "Zakwan?"

"Aku rasa aku perlu pergi dulu" Zakwan terus sedarkan diri dia

"Eh nanti. Lily belum cakap apa-apa lagi" Lily terus berikan sekotak besar yang penuh dengan bungkusan kerepek pisang "Jangan lupakan Lily yea. Sambil makan kerepek pisang ni, ingat-ingatkan lah Lily si pelik ni. Kalau boleh, hantarlah kuih muih yang best dekat Lily. Terima kasih sebab dapat kenal Zakwan walaupun sekejap sahaja. Nanti kembalilah dekat sini sebab Lily yakin, dia orang semua pasti akan rindukan Zakwan dan mesti lagi menarik pengembaraan dia orang kalau Zakwan ada. Betul kata Zakwan tadi, pengalaman bersama dengan dia orang memang tidak boleh lupakan. Sebab itu Lily datang ke sini bila ada masa. Bukan sahaja Lily ada sahabat baik di sini juga, Lily datang sebab ketagih dengan keseronokan mereka semua. Lily jadi cemburu apabila dapat tahu dia orang ada pengembaraan baru. Rasa macam nak join aje tapi apa boleh buat. Lily hanya dapat dengar cerita sahaja dari Bella dan Faye tapi Zakwan cukup bertuah dapat meluangkan masa dengan dia orang walaupun singkat sahaja. Susah nak jadi kawan dia orang ni. Ramai yang dekat luar sana yang cemburu dengan persahabatan dan pengembaraan dia orang. Kawan Lily pun cemburu dengan Lily juga tapi selamat dia orang bukannya jenis berdendam"

"Panjang betul kau membebel" kata Zakwan. Lily hanya berikan peace sahaja. Keretapi sudah pun tiba

"ABANG! KERETAPI SUDAH SAMPAI!" Jerit Sarah kepada abangnya. Sarah berlari ke arah abangnya untuk menolong mengangkat beg pakaian abangnya "Meh adik tolong. Abang angkat kotak tu"

"Terima kasih" kata Zakwan. Dia pandang wajah kawan-kawan dia seorang demi seorang "Aku harap, ini bukan kali terakhir kita dapat berjumpa. Jangan lupakan aku nanti dan aku akan kembali ke sini pada suatu hari nanti. Terima kasih kawan-kawan ku"

"Sama-sama!" kata mereka semua. Zakwan masuk ke dalam keretapi yang pintunya sudah dibuka "JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI DISINI!"

"Tak, aku tak kan lupakan korang" Zakwan tidak dapat melambai mereka kerana tangan dia sedang mengangkat kotak. Dia hanya berikan senyuman kepada mereka sahaja. Ibu dan adik Zakwan sudah pun masuk ke dalam keretapi. Mereka bertiga berdiri di pintu keretapi sebelum pintu itu ditutup. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Rizu melambai-lambai mereka buat kali terakhir sehinggalah pintu keretapi itu tertutup dengan rapi

"Selamat tinggal semua!" jerit Zakwan di dalam keretapi itu yang sudah mulai gerak. Mereka berlari sambil melambai-lambai. Tangisan dan gelak ketawa boleh didengari oleh Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka hanya tersenyum sesama sendiri

"Kena buli macam mana pun adik kau pada tahun lepas, dia masih lagi menerima Zakwan sebagai kawan dia. Aku kagum dengan mereka semua kerana tiada sikap dendam yang timbul dihati mereka" kata Lynna

"Baguslah mereka bukan begitu. Aku berharap, mereka akan kekalkan kebaikan yang ada pada diri mereka sampai bila-bila"

"Aku harap begitu juga, Kaizo"

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang datang ke rumah Emmy untuk berikan cermin yang dia pecahkan semalam "Emmy, maafkan abang tapi abang tak sengaja" Fang berikan beberapa kepingan kaca pecah kepada Emmy

"Takpe, Emmy maafkan abang Fely. Emmy boleh baiki balik cermin ni" Dia mengambil cermin itu dan lalu membelek-beleknya

"Kalau macam tu, Emmy simpan sahajalah cermin tu selepas sahaja Emmy sudah baiki cermin tu"

"Takpe ke?" tanya Emmy

"Takpe. Abang pergi dulu. Kawan-kawan abang tengah tunggu dekat kedai Tok Aba" Fang melambai-lambai kearah Emmy dan terus dia keluar dari kawasan rumah Emmy

"Hmmm..." Emmy membelek balik cermin itu. Dia menutup pintu rumahnya dan terus ke makmal dia. Dari situ, dia terus ke sebuah mesin ciptaan dia sendiri. Di situ, dia cuba menyambung balik cermin yang sudah pecah itu. Dia baiki cermin itu sedikit demi sedikit. Selepas itu dia letak di tepi computer dia yang terlampau canggih itu. Dia scan cermin itu dan lalu imej Lynna keluar dari skrin computer itu

"Puteri Fantasy?" Emmy tekan butang Play dan terus imej itu bergerak. Dia terkejut kerana dia dapat tahu rahsia terbesar isi hati Lynna. Mata dia terbulat besar kerana apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini, adalah sesuatu yang boleh membuat Fang menjerit sekuat hati tapi dia perlu rahsiakan. Dia tahu, rahsia ini adalah rahsia hati Lynna sendiri dan mungkin juga Kaizo? Tidak baik kalau dia bocorkan rahsia ini. Dia akan jaga dengan elok rahsia ini "Jangan risau puteri angksa, Emmy akan simpan rahsia puteri angksa dengan baik. Emmy tak kan bocorkan rahsia ini" Emmy senyum sendiri sambil menekan butang DELETE untuk padam memori dari cermin isi hati itu

* * *

 **hmmm... sedih ke tak, entahlah.. author main hentam sahaja xD**

 **untuk pertanyaan dari zahara - author tahu ramai nak kisah sedih tapi author takut kisah sedih tak jadi sedih pulak xD chapter ini sepatutnya kisah sedih lain tapi.. author tukar kisah sedih perpisahan :( kalau tak sedih, author akan cuba lagi.. bukan senang nak dapatkan feel sedih, harap awak faham yea**

 **gadis mysterious - dari mana author dapat idea setiap hari? dari setiap kehidupan author, dari tv, novel dan macam-macam lagi lah :D dan author olahkan cerita itu menjadi cerita author sendiri. Author tak kan tiru sebulat-bulatnya.. sejujurnya, author memang tidak begitu pandai dalam genre romance sebab author sendiri sudah lama tinggalkan dunia cinta.. kisah cinta author yang lama, tidak perlulah semua orang tahu yea xD tapi bukanlah sesuatu yang indah...**

 **aisyah - sayap bayang? xD nantilah author akan keluarkan sayap bayang Fang ok**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi tapi esok author tak update.. sebab sibuk, jadi author update hari ini sahaja lah... tunggu sahaja bila author akan update**

 **-Sayonara-**


	34. Pahlawan Landak

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar? semua sihat ke? ada yang demam ke? kalau ada, get well soon**

 **Hari ini chapter kedua terpanjang dalam musim ke 3 xD ahakzz! sebab itu lambat update :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana selalu menyokong author! Terima kasih juga kepada yang selalu berikan review! Sayang korang!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini.. panjang sangat sampai pening kepala author T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pahlawan Landak

"Di dalam negara yang tersohor ini, terdapat 5 buah kerajaan yang berlainan. Setiap kerajaan itu mempunyai raja atau permaisuri yang tersendiri tapi raja paling berkuasa sekali adalah kerajaan yang dibawah pemerintahan Raja Fang. Dia adalah raja yang terhebat dan juga pesaingan terhebat dengan raja Boboiboy. Mereka berdua sering bergaduh kerana perebutan kuasa. Ini adalah bukan kuasa untuk menakluki sesebuah kerajaan tetapi ini adalah kuasa yang luar biasa. Kuasa yang ramai orang mahukan. Sesiapa memiliki kuasa ini, mereka boleh menggunakan secara kebaikan ataupun kejahatan. Itu terpulang dengan hati mereka. Raja Fang ingin menggunakan kuasa itu untuk kebaikan. Dia ingin membela nasib rakyatnya yang selalu dihuru-harakan oleh orang-orang lanun dan perompak. Walaupun dia adalah raja terhebat tetapi masalah lanun dan perompak memang susah untuk dia atasi. Dia perlukan kuasa itu untuk musnahkan lanun-lanun dan perompak tersebut tetapi Raja Boboiboy adalah penghalang utama dia"

"Macam mana abang? Ok tak adik buat cerita ni?" tanya Fang kepada abangnya yang berada di dalam biliknya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir cuti sekolah. Esok sekolah akan dibuka balik. Fang dan kawan-kawannya tiada rancangan untuk isi masa lapang mereka pada hari ini. Fang hanya duduk di rumah untuk menulis sebuah cerita. Dia bukanlah seorang penulis seperti Bella yang mempunyai bakat menjadi penulis dan dia juga bukanlah seseorang yang selalu dapat idea menarik kecuali idea kenakalan dia

"Kau buat cerita ini untuk apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil membaca balik cerita tadi itu

"Saja. Adik tengah bosan"

"Hmmm... bolehlah tapi kau tu bukannya penulis. Kau tu ada bakat dalam cari pasal dengan orang lain" Fang hanya tersengih sahaja kepada abangnya. Dia terus menutup laptopnya "Tapi cerita abang lebih hebat daripada cerita kau. Tak habis-habis nak jadi lebih hebat daripada kawan baik kau tu"

"Ala, adik bukannya boleh buat sesuatu cerita yang hebat macam cerita abang. Cerita dongeng yang abang buat tu, ada pengajarannya. Adik buat cerita langsung tak menjadi. Adik selalu terbayangkan diri adik hebat seperti abang!"

"Sudahlah tu Pang, kau cari ajelah bakat kau yang lain seperti bakat kenakalan kau ke tapi kalau kau nak buat cerita yang bagus. Aku nak kau buat yang terbaik dan lebih banyakkan membaca dalam pelbagai genre yang ada tapi jangan nak buat cerita merapu pula" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Dia pandang sedikit adiknya yang sedang memikir dengan serius "Tak payah nak fikirkan sangat. Aku yakin kau dapat lakukannya dengan baik"

"Hmmm... baiklah abang" Fang membuka balik laptopnya dan terus dia mencari idea untuk cerita yang lebih hebat daripada cerita yang dia buat sebelum ini "Cerita apa yang aku nak buat yea.. tentang sains fiction? atau tentang pengembaraan yang terhebat" Kaizo yang masih lagi ada di situ, hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia melihat ruang tamu dari balkoni dalam rumahnya. Lynna sedang mengajar Gopal dalam kerja sekolahnya. Ada juga kawan-kawan adiknya yang lain seperti Boboiboy, Rizu dan tidak ketinggalan juga, Lily

"Bilalah dia nak pulang ke dunia pelik dia tu" bisik Kaizo sambil perhatikan Lily dari atas. Dia menjenguk sedikit ke dalam bilik adiknya dan lalu dia menjerit "PANG! KAWAN KAU ADA DEKAT BAWAH!" Terus Fang tersedar dari mengelamun dia yang begitu serius itu

"Kawan adik? Bila masa adik jemput dia orang ke sini" Fang tutup balik laptopnya. Dia rasa curiga pula sebab dia tidak jemput mereka ke sini. Mungkin mereka ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibuat pada hari ini. Lalu dia keluar dari biliknya dan terus melihat di bawah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Rizu dan Lily sedang tekun mendengar Lynna mengajar mereka "Cheh, dia orang datang ke sini sebab nak suruh ajar kerja sekolah lah tu"

"Hmmm... mungkin juga" kata Kaizo. Selepas itu dia tinggalkan adiknya di koridor. Dia terus turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang Lynna mengajar mereka. Fang baru berjalan menuju ke tangga rumah

"Apasal korang ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang sambil menurun dari tangga

"Hehehee.. sebenarnya kita orang datang ke sini sebab nak minta tolong kau ajarkan kita orang tapi tak tahu pulak kak Lynna ada dekat sini. Jadi kita orang minta tolong dari kak Lynna ajelah" kata Boboiboy yang tersenyum melihat kawan baiknya yang sedang turun dari tangga "Maaflah kita orang datang tanpa beritahu kau"

"Takpe" Sampai sahaja dibawah, Fang terus duduk di sebelah Rizu. Kaizo sudah menghilangkan diri ke dapur. Dia sediakan beberapa air untuk kawan-kawan adiknya dan juga Lynna "Tapi.. bila kak Lynna sampai?"

"Akak baru sahaja sampai. Lepas tu Fang panggil abang, suruh dia naik ke atas. Lepas tu baru dia orang ni sampai. Dia orang nak minta tolong daripada Fang tapi akak pelawa diri akak untuk mengajar dia orang" kata Lynna secara lembut

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Kak Lynna ajar memang terus saya faham. Kalau dia ni ajar" Gopal tunjuk ke arah Fang "Asyik nak marah saya sahaja. Kalau Kapten Kaizo ajar, memang menggigil terus saya" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Kau pulak, datang ke sini sebab Boboiboy ke?" tanya Fang kepada Lily

"Hehehee..." Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Lily datang ke sini sebab tak siap kerja sekolah juga. Kau kan pandai matematik. Jadi aku minta tolong kau ajarkan aku. Boboiboy sendiri pernah cerita yang kau selalu beli buku latihan matematik form 1 sampai ke form 5"

"Pandai pulak kau nak suruh aku ajarkan yea" Lily tersengih lagi. Fang malas hendak melihat Lily yang asyik tersengih itu. Lalu dia pandang kearah Rizu yang sedang warnakan lukisannya "Rizu buat apa tu?"

"Pizu tengah siapkan kerja sekolah seni. Cikgu suruh Pizu lukiskan rumah impian Pizu!" Rizu tunjuk lukisan tersebut. Lukisan rumah itu seakan-akan seperti rumah Fang dan Kaizo, cuma bahagian halaman rumah itu penuh dengan pelbagai jenis bunga. Ada juga lukisan gambar Rizu bersama dua orang lelaki iaitu Fang dan Kaizo "Rumah impian Pizu adalah rumah milik abang Fang dan abang Kaizo sebab Pizu suka sangat datang ke sini. Macam-macam gelagat Pizu boleh lihat dari abang Fang dan abang Paizo"

"Ini rumah impian ke rumah bahagia?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. dua-dua kot!" Rizu tersenyum lebar dan lalu dia sambung warna lukisan dia. Fang melihat Lynna pula kali ini. Muka dia berubah menjadi anak kucing comel. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Lily perhatikan Fang yang sudah mula bermanja dengan Lynna

"Mula dah si landak ni" kata mereka bertiga. Gopal terus keluarkan kameranya dan lalu dia merakamkan saat-saat Fang bermanja dengan Lynna dan juga saat-saat Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya dengan muka bengang dia. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Lily tergelak di situ

"Kau ni kenapa? Nak bermanja pula" tanya Kaizo sambil meletakkan sebuah dulang besar di atas meja ruang tamu. Fang buat-buat tidak dengar

"Biarkanlah dia Kaizo" Lynna belai kepala Fang "Ini mesti kes kau sudah lama tidak bermanja dengan dia kan? Asyik hukum dia atau marah dia sahaja. Tak pun sekeh kepala dia tahap kejam"

"Asyik nak bermanja aje si dia ni. Kalau aku asyik bermanja dengan dia, nanti lama-lama dia akan menjadi budak manja, budak lembik, budak lemah... macam-macam budak lagilah"

"Sebenarnya abang cemburukan" Kaizo terus mengetuk kepala adiknya dengan cushion sofa rumahnya "Mengaku ajelah abang" Kaizo baling cushion sofa kearah kepala adiknya tapi Fang hanya abaikan sahaja. Fang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Lynna. Muka comel dia masih lagi terpapar di wajahnya. Lynna melihat muka kecomelan Fang, lalu dia belai lagi kepala Fang. Selepas itu dia terus sambung mengajar Boboiboy dan Gopal. Lily sudah mengelamun ke tempat lain. Tangan dia mula melukis gambar Boboiboy di dalam buku latihan kerja sekolahnya. Muka dia seperti muka orang sedang jatuh cinta. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan kelakuan pelik Lily. Di dalam hati dia, dia ingin sahaja tuang air di atas kepala Lily tetapi dia menahan dirinya buat begitu. Rizu masih lagi mewarnakan lukisan dia dengan penuh tekun

Lynna baru sahaja sedar yang Fang sudah berada di sebelahnya "Fang duduk dekat dengan akak kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang Fang mahukan ke?"

"Hehehee.. sebenarnya adik nak tanya sesuatu"

"Tanya apa?"

"Hmm... kalau adik tanya mesti abang akan cakap adik ni bagi soalan yang bukan-bukan dan mintak yang bukan-bukan juga" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya. Kaizo masih lagi perhatikan Lily sambil terbayangkan diri dia tuang air sejuk di atas kepala Lily. Dia tersenyum sinis di situ seorang diri "Tapi.. macam abang tak dengar aje"

"Tanya ajelah Fang. Kak Lynna setia menjawab soalan Fang"

"Dekat dunia kak Lynna, ada tak object-object yang ada kuasa magik? Macam dalam cerita harry potter" Rizu terus letakkan pencil warnanya kerana ingin mendengar jawapan dari Lynna. Boboiboy dan Gopal terus berhenti membuat kerja sekolah mereka. Lily terus tersedar dari mengelamun dia, begitu juga dengan Kaizo

"Ada tapi object-object tu tiada di dunia sini tapi di dunia alam fantasy akak atau lebih dikenali sebagai Unseen World. Dekat istana akak ada sebuah bilik khas untuk menyimpan kesemua object-object itu. Semuanya di bawah jagaan kawan akak sendiri iaitu Kiddi. Kenapa Fang tanya?" Lynna tidak berasa curiga dengan pertanyaan Fang tadi tapi Kaizo yang rasa curiga dengan pertanyaan adiknya

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Heheheee... adik cuma nak tahu, kalau ada object yang ada kuasa magik untuk membantu adik dalam menulis"

"Wei, Bella kan ada. Dia boleh aje ajar kau menjadi penulis yang terbaikkan" kata Boboiboy

"Betul kata kawan Fang tadi. Kalau Fang nak menjadi penulis yang terbaik. Magik bukan salah satu caranya, tetapi melatih diri sendiri dengan berlatih menulis setiap hari. Semakin lama, semakin pandai Fang nanti" Lynna belai kepala Fang lagi "Kalau Fang gunakan magik, nanti Fang akan terima akibatnya. Menggunakan kuasa untuk kepentingan peribadi adalah salah dan kita akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

"Dengar tu! Jangan salah guna kuasa! Lepas ni jangan belasah aku dengan harimau bayang kau tu" Terus Fang merenung tajam kearah Gopal "Hehehee... tapi memang betul lah kan. Kau guna kuasa bayang kau untuk belasah aku. Kepentingan diri kau jugalahkan?"

"Wei, cakap orang. Kau tu apa kurangnya. Setiap object yang kau nampak, semuanya kau tukar jadi makanan. Batu pun kau tukar jadi makanan" jawab Fang balik

"Ala, korang berdua ni sama aje. Tak macam Boboiboy ku.. tak salah gunakan kuasa, betul tak Boboiboy ku?" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Comel aje korang ni" Lynna ketawa sedikit "Tapi kalau nak tengok object-object magik tu, kak Lynna boleh bawa kamu semua ke sana"

"BETUL KE?" Masing-masing menjerit dengan perasaan terujanya kecuali Kaizo. Dia pandang kearah Lynna dengan wajah serius dia

"Betul, akak boleh tunjuk kamu semua"

"Tak perlu Lynna. Aku tak berapa yakin sangat dengan dia orang ni. Ada aje tangan gatal yang nak sentuh nanti, lebih-lebih lagi adik aku dan si pelik ni. Entah apa-apa yang mereka akan lakukan nanti" kata Kaizo. Fang buat muka masam kepada abangnya "Sudahlah tu Pang, kau jangan nak bermasam muka dengan aku. Baik kau berlatih sahaja daripada kau minta bantuan daripada kuasa magik. Kau dengar sahaja dari nasihat Lynna tu tadi"

"Kaizo, aku rasa aku ada sesuatu yang boleh berikan inspirasi kepada Fang"

"Apa yang kau ingin bagikan?" tanya Kaizo

"Mari ikut akak ke istana akak" Lynna terus bangun dari situ. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Rizu dan Lily turut bangun sekali. Mereka semua tidak sabar untuk melihat object-object tersebut. Mereka sudah terbayangkan bagaimana dan apakah kegunaan object itu. Rizu hanya fikirkan sebatang kayu iaitu wand, yang dapat keluarkan beberapa kuasa magik. Dia adalah peminat Harry Potter walaupun dia sendiri tak pernah nak kumpul barangan Harry Potter. Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik Faye kerana dia memerlukkan sebuah cermin berdiri. Dia diikuti oleh Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Rizu dan Lily. Kaizo masih lagi berada di ruang tamu sambil bersilang tangan dengan muka marah dia. Faye tiada di rumah kerana dia dipaksa oleh Kaizo untuk pergi beli barangan dapur. Lynna menyeluk tangannya ke dalam beg sandang orennya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Kak Lynna cari apa?" tanya Fang sambil melihat Lynna mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam beg itu

"Hah! Jumpa pun" Lalu Lynna keluarkan serpihan kaca cermin dan lekatkan serpihan itu ke cermin berdiri di dalam bilik Faye. Imej Lynna di dalam cermin itu, terus hilang dan sebuah portal untuk ke dunia lain sudah pun dibuka oleh serpihan kaca itu "Kita dapat pergi ke dunia sana melalui cermin ini"

"Wuuu! Lily suka tengok benda-benda magik" Mata Lily terbulat besar kerana dia terlampau teruja sangat. Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar, dia bayangkan diri dia akan pergi ke istana sekolah Hogwarts. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang sudah terbiasa dengan dunia ajaib Lynna tapi mereka belum lagi pernah tengok object-object yang mempunyai kuasa magik. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik Faye untuk melihat apa yang mereka sedang lakukan

"Kaizo, kau nak ikut kami tak?" tanya Lynna

"Tak payah ajak abang pun. Dia tu nanti mesti marah-marah kita orang kalau buat hal dekat sana" jawab Fang dengan nada sindiran dia. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo, lalu dia mengetuk kepala adiknya

"Aku rasa.. aku patut ikut kamu semua sebab aku perlu perhatikan adik aku ni. Aku tahu dengan kenakalan kau yang teramat luar biasa tu"

"Hmmm.. cakap orang, nakal abang pun lebih luar biasa daripada itu" bisik Fang. Lynna tergelak sahaja. Lalu dia menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam cermin itu dulu. Lily tanpa teragak-agak, dia terus masuk ke dalam cermin itu sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy. Mereka berdua hilang dari situ. Seterusnya Gopal dan selepas itu Rizu yang tiada perasaan takut. Fang ikut Rizu dari belakang. Lynna menarik tangan Kaizo untuk masuk ke dalam dunia dia, di alam lain. Alam yang penuh dengan fantasynya dan magiknya. Selepas sahaja mereka sudah masuk ke dalam dunia Unseen World itu, barulah Faye sampai ke rumah dengan kepenatan dia

"Faye dah balik!" Faye melekat beberapa plastik barangan yang dia beli tadi di tepi pintu. Lalu dia melihat sekitar rumah itu, sunyi sahaja. Tiada pergaduhan atau jeritan atau bunyi pelik-pelik di dalam rumah itu. Dia cuma nampak meja ruang tamu penuh dengan buku-buku sekolah tapi orangnya tiada

"MANA SEMUA ORANG PERGI?!"

* * *

"Selamat datang ke perpuskataan istana ini" kata seorang lelaki pemuda yang sebaya dengan Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia membawa para tetamu Lynna masuk ke dalam sebuah perpuskataan yang terbesar di alam itu. Mereka sendiri tidak pernah masuk ke dalam perpuskataan yang besar dan luas. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat buku-buku yang ada di situ. Semuanya tersusun dengan rapi di dalam sebuah almari rak buku. Sekeliling mereka, dikelilingi dengan rak-rak buku yang begitu tinggi. Di setiap sudut perpuskataan itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan juga kerusi bersendirian. Ada juga beberapa meja bersendirian untuk mereka yang tidak mahu diganggu oleh orang lain. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Rizu dan Lily berlari ke almari rak buku yang lain untuk melihat buku apa yang ada di situ. Ada bahasa yang mereka tidak fahami, ada bahasa yang mereka fahami. Ada juga buku tentang haiwan-haiwan berbisa yang terdapat di dalam dunia itu. Semuanya menarik untuk dibaca

"Wah! Seronoknya kalau aku dapat duduk dekat sini lama-lama" kata Fang sambil membelek-belek sebuah buku tentang tumbuhan "Kak Lynna, dekat sini ada macam-macam jenis buku ke?"

"Ha ah, buku ini semua adalah dari dunia ini dan juga dunia asal kita semua tapi ada juga buku yang memberbahaya untuk dibacai. Buku-buku seperti itu, kita orang simpan jauh daripada pengunjung perpuskataan. Buku-buku itu terdapat di dalam makmal Kiddi sendiri"

"Oh.. tapi mana object-object yang ada kuasa magik tu?"

"Mari ikut saya" kata Kiddi secara tiba-tiba. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Lily kembalikan balik tempat asal buku yang mereka ambil tadi kecuali Rizu. Dia sedang seronok sangat membaca sebuah buku cerita tentang magik. Dia ikut mereka sambil membaca buku itu. Kaizo dan Lynna ikut Kiddi dari belakang. Kiddi membawa mereka tempat yang jauh ke dalam perpuskataan itu. Dia membelok ke tepi dan lalu celah-celah rak buku. Mata Fang asyik memandang buku-buku di situ. Ada juga buku novel dalam pelbagai genre. Tangan dia terasa gatal untuk mengambil satu buku tetapi Kiddi sudah pun mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik khas. Mereka lalu pintu gerbang itu dan kini mereka berada di bahagian bilik lain

"Sinilah kesemua object magik yang kami simpan tapi tiada siapa boleh bawak ianya keluar dari istana ini" kata Kiddi sambil membawa mereka melihat-lihat object-object yang pelbagai bentuk. Ada yang berbentuk pelik dan ada juga object-object yang mereka kenal seperti sebuah cermin mata. Lily menyentuh cermin mata itu

"Apa cermin mata ini boleh buat?" tanya Lily

"Pakailah" kata Lynna. Lily memakai cermin mata itu. Dia tergelak melihat Kaizo di dalam bentuk haiwan iaitu seekor itik "Apa yang Lily nampak?"

"Hehehee! Itik hot! ITIK HOT! ITIK HOT!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lily pandang kearah Lynna dan muncul seekor angsa putih "WAH! Cantiklah angsa ni"

"Akak ni angsalah yea"

"Ha ah!" Lily melihat Boboiboy untuk melihat haiwan apa yang dia nampak melalui cermin mata itu "Wuuuu! Boboiboy ku adalah seekor helang yang besar dan terhebat! Tapi..." dia melihat Fang yang ada disebelah Boboiboy "HAHAHAAAAA! ARNAB MUKA MASAM!"

"Cheh, tak guna punya cermin mata" bisik Fang. Hati dia berapi-api dengan Lily yang masih lagi gelakan dia. Gopal pula sedang melihat pencil yang terdapat di atas sebuah tempat untuk mempamerkan pensil itu

"Apa pensil ni boleh buat?" tanya Gopal

"Pensil ni" Kiddi mengangkat pencil itu dan lalu dia menghayunkan pencil itu sekilat pantas. Lalu pencil itu berubah menjadi sebilah pedang yang tajam "Kak Lynna kamu selalu guna pensil ni dulu-dulu"

"Woahhh! dasyat betul pensil tu" Gopal tak berani nak pegang pedang itu. Dia hanya tersengih sahaja. Kiddi terus kembalikan pedang itu kepada pencil balik

"Buku ini untuk apa kak Lynna?" tanya Fang sambil melihat sebuah buku tebal dan sebatang pencil yang ada di sisi buku itu. Lalu dia membuka buku itu dan semuanya kosong. Tiada tulisan ataupun gambar yang ada di dalam buku tersebut

"Buku ini adalah salah satu object yang memberbahaya" kata Lynna

"Memberbahaya?" Kaizo muncul di sebelah adiknya "Apa yang bahaya sangat?"

"Hmmm..." Lynna menulis sesuatu di atas buku itu. Lalu sebuah mahkota bunga muncul di atas kepala Lily. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat Lily terkejut dengan kemunculan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepalanya

"WUUUUUU! Lily adalah puteri bunga!" kata Lily sambil berpusing-pusing di dalam bilik itu "Tapi, dari mana bunga ni muncul?"

"Dari buku ni" Lynna tunjuk buku itu kepada Lily "Buku ini dapat mengawal seseorang dengan hanya menulis sahaja. Akak cakap buku ini memberbahaya sebab kita boleh menyuruh seseorang pergi membunuh yang orang kita kehendaki atau kita bunuh orang itu dengan hanya menulis sahaja di dalam buku ini"

"Dasyat juga tapi.. tiada siapa yang pernah cuba mencuri object-object di sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Setakat ini, belum pernah. Kiddi yang telah menjaga semua object ini dengan baik"

"Kakak Lynna" Rizu tarik-tarik baju Lynna "Dekat sini ada wand tak?"

"Takdelah sayang tapi tongkat ajaib adalah.. hehehe..." Lynna belai kepala Rizu "Tapi kalau Rizu nak bawak balik buku tu, akak benarkan. Akak nampak Rizu dari tadi asyik baca buku tu dengan penuh kyusus"

"Ala tapi takpelah sebab kakak Lynna bagi Pizu pinjam buku ni" Rizu peluk buku itu dengan bahagianya

"Fang, mari ikut akak" Lynna pergi ke bahagian dalam sedikit dan berhenti di depan sebuah balang besar yang penuh dengan bola-bola kecil dalam pelbagai warna "Ini adalah gula-gula mimpi tapi mimpi kamu akan bertukar menjadi sebuah mimpi dongeng. Object ini tidaklah begitu bahaya sangat tapi akak yakin mimpi Fang nanti dapat berikan sedikit inspirasi untuk cerita yang kamu ingin buatkan" Lynna membuka balang itu dan mengambil gula-gula berwarna putih "Gula-gula warna putih ini memberikan kamu mimpi tentang pengembaraan. Kalau warna merah ini pula, kamu dapat bermimpi tentang diri kamu sebagai orang jahat di dalam mimpi itu nanti tapi semuanya di dalam bentuk cerita dongeng" Lynna mengambil tangan Fang dan lalu dia letakkan gula-gula putih itu di atas tapak tangan Fang "Makan gula-gula ini sebelum kamu masuk tidur"

"Baik kak Lynna! Terima kasih!" Fang menggenggam gula-gula itu

"Lily nak satu boleh?" Lily berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Lynna "Lily nak yang warna pink"

"Boleh tapi gula-gula pink ni tentang mimpi percintaan. Takpe ke?"

"Takpe! Asalkan BBB ku sebagai prince charming Lily nanti" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Dia menyeluk balik tangannya di dalam balang itu dan mengambil gula-gula berwarna pink. Lalu dia berikan kepada Lily "Terima kasih kak Lynna! Sayang kak Lynna!" Lily peluk Lynna sepuas-puasnya

"Ada sesiapa nak gula-gula ni lagi?" tanya Lynna. Semua hanya gelengkan kepala kecuali Kaizo kerana dia sudah berada di tempat lain. Dia sedang melihat sebuah bola berkaca. Dia ternampak sebuah imej tentang seorang bayi kecil yang sedang ketawa riang. Dia rasa curiga dengan bola itu dan siapa bayi kecil itu tersebut. Diri dia ataupun adik dia? fikir Kaizo

"Bola ini sebenarnya boleh melihat masa depan kita semua" Kaizo terkejut dengan kemunculan Kiddi

"Jadi, siapa bayi kecil itu? Itu bukan dari masa silam aku ke?"

"Bukan, hanya masa depan sahaja yang kita boleh lihat dan bayi kecil itu tadi.. aku tak pasti siapa" Kiddi hanya tersenyum melihat Kaizo yang begitu curiga sekali. Dia tidak berkata apa lagi, lalu dia tinggalkan Kaizo bersendirian dengan bola kaca itu. Sebenarnya Kiddi tahu apakan terjadi nanti tapi dia hanya senyap dan biarkan ianya berlaku sendiri tanpa memberitahu kepada sesiapa

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang menelan gula-gula putih itu. Mata dia memang sudah rasa berat. Dia terus baringkan dirinya di atas katil dan lalu dia pejamkan mata. Tidak sampai 1 saat pun, dia sudah dibuai mimpi

* * *

 _Fang membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum sedikit apabila nampak seekor kupu-kupu ungu sedang berterbangan di depan matanya "Wahai sang landak, selamat datang ke dunia mimpi dongeng kamu" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang_

 _"Woi! Aku bukan landaklah"_

 _"Tapi awak adalah pahlawan landak" kata kupu-kupu itu "Awak boleh mencucuk musuh awak dengan menggunakan sebuah tombak berbisa yang boleh menyebabkan kematian"_

 _"Erkk! Dasyat juga aku ni" Fang terus terduduk bangun dan melihat kelilingnya "Tapi aku dekat mana ni?" Dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat langit biru. Dari jauh lagi Fang boleh melihat sebuah istana yang ada di atas awan. Dia pandang ke bawah, kanan dan kirinya dipenuhi dengan pokok-pokok rendang. Setiap pokok-pokok tersebut, semuanya di dalam pelbagai bentuk daun dan ada daun berjuntai-juntai di pokok itu. Beberapa burung yang hinggap di atas dahan pokok sedang berkicauan dengan riangnya. Beberapa ekor arnab sedang melompat-lompat di sebalik pokok-pokok itu. Dia ternampak sebuah jalan berbatu bata sedang menuju ke tempat lain. Tiada papan tanda menyatakan kearah mana jalan batu bata itu pergi. Fang bangun dari tempat dia terbaring tadi dan lalu dia menuju ke jalan yang berbatu bata itu_

 _"Jalan ni ke mana?" tanya Fang kepada kupu-kupu itu_

 _"Jalan ini adalah jalan untuk ke sebuah perkampungan. Sang pahlawan landak hendak pergi melihat perkampungan itu?"_

 _"Hmm... boleh juga" Fang melangkah naik ke atas jalan batu bata itu "Dalam dunia mimpi ni, aku tiada kuasa kan?"_

 _"Maaf sang pahlawan landak, kamu tiada kuasa cuma tombak berbisa kamu sahaja yang menjadi senjata mempertahankan diri kamu" Fang baru terasa di belakangnya ada sebatang kayu yang panjang menyelit di belakang bajunya_

 _"Aku mesti seorang pahlawan terhebat dekat sini.. hehehee"_

 _"Tapi ada juga pahlawan lain, sang landak"_

 _"Hmm.. yelah tapi kau siapa sebenarnya?" Fang berjalan mengikut jalan berbatu batu itu. Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke depan mata Fang dan lalu dia berikan satu senyuman yang sangat manis. Sebuah sinaran cahaya keluar dari kupu-kupu itu. Mata Fang menjadi silau tetapi dia ingin melihat apa terjadi dengan kupu-kupu itu_

 _"Saya adalah guardian kamu" Kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang mempunyai sayap lutsinar dibelakangnya_

 _"Eh! Yaya?" terkejut Fang melihat kawan baiknya ada di depan mata dia "Macam mana kau boleh masuk dalam mimpi aku ni?"_

 _"Hehehee... semua manusia atau makhluk di dalam alam mimpi ini, semuanya yang orang-orang kamu kenal. Cuma personality mereka lain daripada dunia nyata kamu" Lalu Yaya berjalan di sebelah Fang "Saya adalah guardian kamu. Seseorang yang akan melindungi kau apabila kau dalam bahaya nanti"_

 _"Jadi, Boboiboy mesti ada dekat dalam dunia ni.. mesti dia lagi hebat daripada aku.. cheh! Tak guna punya mimpi" Yaya tergelak sambil mereka berjalan bersama "Entah-entah, si Lily tu mesti ada dekat dalam mimpi ni. Agaknya, dia jadi apa yea" Lalu Fang bayangkan Lily menjadi seekor anak itik yang suka buat bising "Hehehehee"_

 _"Tak tahulah, saya hanya guardian kamu sahaja tapi dalam dunia mimpi ini. Kamu ada satu misi iaitu pergi menyelamatkan sang puteri dan sang putera dari ahli sihir yang sangat jahat"_

 _"Puteri dan putera? Hmm.. itu mesti kak Lynna dan abang aku kan"_

 _"Maaf sang landak, saya tidak boleh beritahu kamu siapa puteri dan putera itu" Yaya tersenyum sahaja. Fang mula berapi-api sebab dia terpaksa mengetahui sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Fang hanya diam sahaja. Mata dia asyik pandang persekitaran dia, kadang-kadang mata dia terpandang sayap milik Yaya. Kesemua penampilan Yaya di dalam alam mimpi itu, memang jauh berubah dari Yaya yang asal, cuma mereka masih lagi memakai tudung_

 _"Kita sudah sampai" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba_

 _"Sampai? Dekat mana?" Fang melihat di depannya dan dia tidak nampak apa-apa. Tiada sebuah perkampungan. Hanya sebuah padang rumput yang terbentang luas. Fang melihat ke kiri ke kanan. Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul dua orang pemuda yang dia kenal iaitu Boboiboy dan Ying tapi penampilan mereka seperti seorang pahlawan ninja. Boboiboy dan Ying tidak memakai topi yang mereka selalu pakai. Ying mengikat toncang rambutnya dan rambut putih Boboiboy sudah kelihatan "Eh, korang"_

 _"Kami sudah lama menunggu kedatang kamu, tuan landak" kata Ying_

 _"Selamat datang ke perkampungan tersembunyi" Boboiboy berikan senyuman kepada Fang. Lalu muncullah sebuah perkampungan di belakang Boboiboy dan Ying. Mereka berdua menjemput Fang dan Yaya masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu_

 _"Korang ni siapa?" tanya Fang yang rasa sangat pelik_

 _"Saya adalah pahlawan helang iaitu Boboiboy dan ini pula adalah pahlawan kura-kura, Ying! Kami adalah pengikut setia kamu" Fang terus tersenyum sedikit. Selama ini dia hanya menjadi orang ikutan Boboiboy sahaja tetapi di dalam mimpi dia, dia adalah ketua dan Boboiboy adalah pengikut setia dia "Sebelum kita teruskan perjalanan kita, apa kata kamu berehat dulu"_

 _"Tapi..." Fang belum habis bercakap, dia telah dipelawa untuk menjamu selera di situ. Sebuah meja dan beberapa kerusi telah disediakan di perkarangan perkampungan itu. Mereka diraikan dengan irama alunan muzik yang sungguh rancak. Ada beberapa remaja gadis sedang mempersembahkan tarian mereka kepada Fang dan Yaya. Mereka dipelawa duduk di situ dan menjamu hidangan yang telah disediakan oleh para penduduk di situ_

 _"Apasal dia orang suka sangat dengan kedatangan aku? Aku memang hebat sangat ke dekat sini?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya_

 _"Yea sang landak. Kamu adalah seorang pahlawan yang sangat terkenal. Ramai yang cemburu dengan kehebatan sang landak dan ada juga yang memuja-muja diri pahlawan sang landak"_

 _"Seronok pulak mimpi aku ni" kata Fang. Sebuah seketul ayam besar telah dihidangkan di hadapan Fang. Bukan itu sahaja, ada beberapa makanan yang lain ada juga seperti pudding chocolate, buah-buahan, sup kentang, itik salai dan juga beberapa keping roti untuk dicicahkan bersama sup. Fang dengan gembiranya, dia makan makanan yang telah disediakan. Dia menjemput Boboiboy dan Ying untuk menyertai dia dan Yaya tetapi mereka menolak. Yaya makan begitu sopan sekali. Dia hanya makan sup kentang bersama dengan buah-buahan. Sedang Fang asyik makan roti bersama dengan itik salai, beberapa orang pemuda datang dengan seorang gadis yang membuat Fang rasa nak hempuk kepala dia dekat pinggan. Kedua belah tangan gadis itu telah dipegang oleh dua lelaki pemuda itu_

 _"EH! LANDAK LAH!" Fang menghempuk-hempuk kepala dia dengan pinggan kosong_

 _"Apasal kau ada dekat dalam mimpi aku ni!"_

 _"Mana Lily tahu. Lily cuma ingat, Lily makan gula-gula pink sebelum Lily tidur. Lepas tu Lily kena tangkap pula dengan dua pemuda ni" kata Lily. Tiba-tiba mata dia beralih ke tempat lain, iaitu dibelakang Fang. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy berpakaian seperti seorang ninja. Boboiboy tidak memakai topi orennya tetapi sehelai kain oren telah diikat di kepalanya. Maka, nampaklah rambut putih Boboiboy itu "Boboiboy!"_

 _"Tuan pahlawan, apa kita perlu buat dengan gadis ini?" tanya salah seorang pemuda itu_

 _"Boleh kalau aku humban dia ke dalam laut?" bisik Fang kepada Yaya_

 _"Tak boleh wahai sang landak. Perbuatan itu sangat kejam. Saya rasa baik awak lepaskan sahaja gadis itu. Saya tidak nampak kejahatan di dalam dirinya, saya cuma nampak aura-aura yang berwarna warni. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat seronok untuk didampingi"_

 _"Hmmm... yelah tu. Buat pasal dengan aku adalah" bisik Fang. Dia menghela nafas dan lalu berkata "Lepaskan gadis itu dan dia boleh menyertai aku dan Yaya untuk berjamu selera"_

 _"WAH! LANDAK BAIK HATILAH!" Kedua belah tangan Lily dilepaskan dan sebuah kerusi telah disediakan untuk Lily. Dia terus duduk disebelah Fang tetapi mata dia masih lagi memandang kebelakang "Boboiboy tak nak makan sekali ke?"_

 _"Tak perlu sang gadis cantik. Kamu makanlah dulu" kata Boboiboy dengan lemah lembut sekali. Hati Lily berdengup-dengup begitu kuat sekali kerana Boboiboy kelihatan begitu kacak di dalam pakaian ninja dia_

 _"Kalau macam tu, Lily simpankan makanan sedikit untuk Boboiboy" Lily memotong ayam itu, sebahagian ayam itu, dia letak di dalam pinggan kosong. Dia mengambil beberapa keping roti tetapi dia tidak mengambil itik salai sebab dia rasa kasihan pula jikalau dia makan kapten itik iaitu Kapten Kaizo "Ayam ini untuk Boboiboy yea"_

 _"Terima kasih" Boboiboy terus berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Lily_

 _"Adeh, Lily rasa nak pengsan pula dengan senyuman Boboiboy"_

 _"Pengsan ajelah. Bolehlah kau tak perlu ikut aku nanti"_

 _"Ikut pergi mana landak?"_

 _"Tak pergi mana" jawab Fang sambil menelan itik salai dia "Wei, kau masuk ke dalam mimpi aku ni sebab nak cari cinta kau ke?"_

 _"Tak perlu cari pun, dia ada dekat belakang kau" Lily melambai sedikit kearah Boboiboy dan Boboiboy membalas balik lambaian dia "Adeh, kan best kalau dia adalah Boboiboy ku yang betul bukan mimpi sahaja"_

 _"Suka hati kaulah"_

 _"Korang berdua memang kenal satu sama lain yea" tanya Yaya_

 _"Yea" jawab mereka berdua dengan nada serius. Yaya tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat mereka berdua, lebih-lebih lagi Lily yang sedang mencuba memikat Boboiboy. Selepas sahaja mereka habis berjamu selera. Fang terpaksa meneruskan perjalanan dia bersama Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan jug Lily. Sebelum mereka tinggalkan perkampungan itu, mereka telah diberikan beberapa makanan lagi dan juga beberapa botol air supaya mereka tidak kehausan. Kampung itu memang suka berikan makanan kepada para tetamu yang datang mengunjung perkampungan mereka. Mereka keluar dari perkampungan itu mengikut jalan lain, iaitu melalui jalan belakang perkampungan tersebut. Fang mengetuai pasukannya, dia terus keluar dari perkampungan itu. Dia menoleh sedikit dan dapati perkampungan itu sudah pun hilang dari pandangannya._

 _"Kemana aku perlu pergi sekarang ni?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya. Boboiboy dan Ying memasuki sebuah kawasan yang berpagar. Mereka diikuti oleh Fang, Yaya dan Lily._

 _"Istana yang kamu pergi pergi adalah istana langit" Yaya tunjuk kearah sebuah istana yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Istana itu berada di atas awan "Istana itu adalah istana milik sang puteri dan sang putera. Mereka adalah adik beradik tapi seorang ahli sihir jahat telah menguasai istana mereka. Kamu perlu kalahkan ahli sihir itu"_

 _"Tapi macam mana kita perlu naik ke atas istana tu?"_

 _"Kamu tidak perlu risau tentang itu. Ada sepasang suami isteri yang sudi menolong kamu hendak pergi ke istana langit itu" Lalu Ying tunjukkan jalan dia untuk pergi berjumpa dengan pasangan suami isteri itu. Jalan yang mereka lalui adalah sebuah jalan taman bunga. Pelbagai jenis bunga yang hidup di situ. Semuanya amat indah sekali, tiada satu pun yang nampak layu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Fang bau haruman bunga-bunga tersebut. Dia juga ternampak sebuah tasik yang berada di tepi mereka. Seekor ibu itik sedang berenang renang bersama dengan anak-anak itik. Ada dua ekor rusa sedang minum air tasik tersebut dan paling buat Fang tersenyum adalah seekor arnab melambai-lambai kearah dirinya. Lily asyik melihat Boboiboy sahaja. Makin lama makin kacak pula Boboiboy, fikir Lily_

 _"Apa nama kamu?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Lily_

 _"Nama saya Lily. Saya sebenarnya peminat Boboiboy dari dulu lagi tapi semenjak dapat berkawan dengan Boboiboy, hati Lily terus jatuh hati kepada Boboiboy. Walaupun ini hanyalah mimpi si landak dan Lily, sudikah Boboiboy menjadi teman mimpi Lily?"_

 _"Hmmm.. sudi tapi kamu tak kisah ke kalau pengembaraan kami dipenuhi dengan musuh-musuh kami?"_

 _"Tak kisah pun" kata Lily yang sudah mula untuk mencubit pipi tembam Boboiboy "Oh Boboiboy ku, pipi kau sentiasa tembam macam pau"_

 _"Heehehe... terima kasih" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih. Dia memetik sekuntum bunga mawar pink yang ada di situ dan lalu dia menyelitkan bunga itu di telinga Lily. Muka Lily menjadi merah padan kerana rasa sangat malu_

 _"Lily rasa.. Lily rasa... SANGAT BAHAGIA! LILY TAK NAK BANGUN DARI MIMPI INDAH NI WALAUPUN TERPAKSA BERKONGSI MIMPI DENGAN SI LANDAK!" Dua ekor rusa tadi berlari kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Lily yang begitu kuat_

 _"Woi! Jangan menjerit boleh tak" marah Fang_

 _"Hehehee... maaf" Lily mengusik-usik bunga mawar itu. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil bernyanyi sedikit-sedikit kerana terlampau bahagia sangat "Jauh ke kita nak pergi jumpa pasangan suami isteri tu?" tanya Lily_

 _"Jauhlah juga" kata Boboiboy "Kita perlu melalui hutan gelap untuk sampai sampai ke rumah pasangan itu tapi di dalam hutan tersebut, kita semua perlu berhati-hati kerana ianya terdapat banyak makhluk jahat. Cik gadis Lily jangan risau, saya akan melindungi kamu sepenuh nyawaku" Lily rasa nak pengsan di situ. Dia tampar sedikit pipi dia untuk sedarkan diri dia yang separuh pengsan itu_

 _"Sukalah tu tapi malangnya, Boboiboy betul kau takdelah seromantik ni.. HAHAHAAA!" ketawa Fang sekuat hati "Lagipun dia anggap kau sebagai kawan aje" Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang_

 _"Ala landak, kau tu apa kurangnya. Bercinta dengan donut lobak merah.. HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan ranting kayu yang baru sahaja dia kutip. Selepas itu dia letak ranting kayu itu diatas kepala Lily "LANDAKK!" Lily mengibas-gibas kepalanya_

 _"Korang berdua ni memang suka bergaduh yea"_

 _"MANA ADA!" jerit Fang dan Lily kepada Boboiboy. Mereka sudah pun keluar dari taman bunga itu dan teruskan berjalan. Semakin lama, semakin sunyi laluan mereka. Lily peluk lengan Boboiboy kerana rasa takut._

 _"Nampaknya kita sudah pun sampai ke hutan gelap" kata Yaya sambil melihat sebuah hutan tebal di depannya. Hutan itu penuh dengan pokok-pokok tebal dan tinggi. Mereka boleh dengar bunyi-bunyi pelik datang dari hutan tersebut. Mata-mata merah keluar dari sebalik hutan itu. Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily masuk ke dalam hutan gelap itu, mereka diikuti oleh Fang dan Yaya. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan dia terkejut, baru sahaja dia sudah masuk ke dalam hutan gelap itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja jalan di belakang mereka digantikan dengan hutan tebal. Daun-daun berguguran di sekeliling mereka, bunyi-bunyian seperti hantu membuat Lily rasa seram sejuk dan semakin lama mereka berjalan jauh, semakin tebal kabus di situ_

 _"Macam mana kita nak nampak jalan ni?" tanya Fang_

 _"Jangan risau" Yaya menghempus sebuah angin kencang dan kabus-kabus di depan mereka terus hilang. Mereka dapat berjalan secara biasa tetapi lebih berhati-hati. Boboiboy dan Ying sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka. Boboiboy memegang erat sebatang kayu panjang atau dipanggil Bo dalam bahasa jepun. Lily sorok di belakang Boboiboy sambil memegang-megang bahu Boboboiboy. Ying sudah bersiap sedia dengan alat memanah dia. Dia perhatikan setiap dahan pokok tetapi semuanya hanya ada burung gagak hitam dengan mata merah. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar seseorang sedang menuju kearah mereka. Mereka terdengar ranting kayu telah dipijak patah. Ying mengangkat alat memanah dia dan terus melihat sekeliling mereka. Fang sudah memegang tombak yang ada di belakang badan dia_

 _"Syhhh..." Boboiboy suruh mereka berjalan dengan begitu perlahan. Fang menyuruh Yaya berjalan dulu ke depan, biar dia jaga di belakang mereka. Dia perlu berjaga-jaga, setiap bunyian yang ada, dia perlu peka. Boboiboy terus sembunyikan diri di belakang sebuah pokok yang tebal. Dia suruh mereka sembunyi sekali kerana dia ternampak bayang-bayang yang berada jauh daripada mereka. Dua bayang, satu kecil dan satu besar sedang bergerak dengan perlahan kearah mereka. Fang melihat bayang-bayang itu dan dia terkejut kerana dua bayangan itu adalah Rizu dan Gopal. Rizu tidak berbaju, hanya berseluar pendek dan dia berjalan seperti seekor gorilla. Gopal pula berjalan seperti biasa, dia juga seperti Rizu, tidak berbaju dan hanya berseluar pendek. Terdapat seutas rantai tengkorak yang ada di leher Gopal. Sebelah tangannya sedang memegang sebuat alatan seperti terompet kayu_

 _"Hati-hati. Mereka berdua tu sangat berbahaya" bisik Boboiboy "Kalau dia bunyikan terompet dia, kita akan menghadapi masalah besar"_

 _"Masalah besar?" tanya Fang_

 _"Nanti makhluk-makhluk dalam hutan ini akan keluar dan kita akan menjadi mangsa" kata Ying dengan nada perlahan "Sekarang kita perlu elakkan diri daripada mereka. Yang kecil itu, nama dia Pizuzilla dan yang besar itu adalah Gopalizza" Fang dan tergelak sedikit_

 _"Mereka sebenarnya manusia seperti kita tetapi disebabkan kemiskinan mereka dan tiada siapa yang mahu menolong mereka. Jadi mereka lari ke sini dan hidup di dalam hutan liar ini. Hati mereka sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Mereka tidak lagi percaya kepada manusia dan setiap kali manusia masuk ke dalam hutan ini, mereka akan mengajar mereka kerana tidak menolong mereka berdua pada suatu ketika dahulu" kata Yaya yang tidak berasa takut "Tapi saya yakin bahawa sang pahlawan landak akan dapat mengatasi mereka berdua"_

 _"Dasyat juga sejarah dia orang berdua" kata Lily "Tapi kasihan Rizu-chan. Jadi manusia liar dalam hutan liar yang berliar-liar ni"_

 _"Hmmm... mari kita ikut laluan lain sebelum mereka nampak kita semua" kata Boboiboy. Dia mengarah mereka berpatah balik tetapi secara senyap-senyap. Mereka lalu di tempat yang bersemak dan penuh dengan daun-daun. Kali ini Ying pula menjaga dibahagian belakang. Mereka sekejap berjalan, sekejap berhenti kerana Boboiboy takut makhluk lain pula akan nampak mereka. Perjalanan mereka makin lama, semakin perlahan. Matahari pun tidak lagi kelihatan. Mereka tidak mahu memasang api kerana takut ianya akan mendatang bahaya kepada mereka semua. Fang menjumpa sebuah lubang besar di bawah pokok. Di dalam lubang itu, memang muat untuk 3 orang sahaja. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya duduk di luar sebagai pengawal. Yaya, Ying dan Lily duduk di dalam untuk berehat. Boboiboy dan Fang akan bergilir-gilir untuk berehat. Malam itu, keadaan hutan itu semakin bertambah gelap dan makhluk-makhluk hutan gelap itu mulai gelap dan bergerak lebih pantas seperti biasa. Makhluk itu suka dalam keadaan gelap. Mata Boboiboy berliar-liar perhatian sekitar kawasan pokok itu. Dia langsung tidak berasa penat. Malam masih lagi panjang, Boboiboy hanya duduk diam di depan pintu lubang itu. Telinga dia terdengar ada sesuatu sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Lalu dia bangun dan bersiap sedia untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya_

 _Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia nampak Boboiboy sedang berdiri sambil perhatikan persekitarannya. Mereka terkejut dengan sebuah bunyi daripada terompet "Alamak! Nampaknya Gopalizza telah jumpai kita! Kita kena tinggalkan tempat ni"_

 _"Biar aku pergi kejutkan mereka, kau tunggu di situ" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy. Dia terus masuk ke dalam lubang itu untuk mengejut Yaya, Ying dan Lily "Woi! Bangun! Kita dalam bahaya!"_

 _"Bahaya?" Lily yang bangun dulu sambil mengosok-gosok matanya_

 _"Bahaya?! Siapa mahu serang kita?" Fang tidak sempat untuk menjawab soalan Ying tadi, dia sudah pun keluar dari lubang pokok itu. Yaya bangun dari tidurnya juga. Mereka bertiga keluar dari situ tetapi mereka sudah dikepung oleh makhluk-makhluk hitam. Semuanya sedang memandang liar kearah mereka. Pizuzilla ada di situ dengan gigi taringnya. Tangan dia sudah mula untuk mencakar orang "Kita perlu kalahkan mereka semua" kata Ying yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk memanah mereka._

 _Gopalizza muncul dengan laungan meraung dia yang begitu menakutkan. Laungan itu membuat makhluk-makhluk hitam bergerak begitu laju untuk menyerang mereka semua. Boboiboy memusing-musingkan batang kayunya, dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Ying memanah satu per satu ke arah makhluk hitam itu tetapi semakin ramai lagi yang muncul. Fang terpaksa berlawan sekali dengan menggunakan tombak berbisa dia. Dia mencucuk makhluk-makhluk halus itu dan lalu asap hitam keluar dari makhluk itu. Terus makhluk itu mati dan hilang sekelip mata_

 _"Makin ramai yang datang. Aku tidak dapat untuk musnahkan mereka semua" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Jangan mengalah!" kata Fang. Boboiboy melibas dan menolak makhluk itu dengan kayunya. Dia cucuk makhluk itu untuk dimatikan. Pizuzilla datang sambil berlari ala-gorilla, dia datang untuk menyerang Boboiboy. Dia datang menggelakkan diri daripada hantaran anak panah Ying. Pizuzilla meloncat dan tangannya sudah naik ke atas untuk mencakar Boboiboy_

 _"BOBOIBOY!" Jerit Lily yang berada di bawah perlindungan Yaya. Mereka terpaksa masuk balik ke dalam lubang untuk melindungi diri. Boboiboy pandang ke arah belakang dan mempertahankan dirinya. Pizuzilla tergigit kayu batang Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba sahaja satu cahaya yang sangat terang datang dari jauh. Cahaya itu menyebabkan beberapa makhluk hitam berlari dari situ, termasuklah Pizuzilla dan Gopalizza. Mereka berlari ketakutan. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan mereka. Fang melihat siapa yang selamatkan mereka semua. Lelaki muda itu sedang memegang sebuah tongkat sakti dan pakaian dia seperti jubah berwarna putih_

 _"Zakwan?"_

 _"Saya adalah seeorang ahli sihir yang baik. Saya tahu kamu semua dalam perjalanan ke rumah pasangan suami isteri itu. Mari ikut saya, saya akan tunjukkan jalan keluar" kata Zakwan. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying kenal lelaki itu kerana mereka selalu dengar cerita lagenda tentang lelaki muda yang bernama Zakwan "Perjalanan kamu sudah semakin hampir untuk ke istana langit tetapi cuma makhluk hitam itu sahaja menjadi penghalang kamu" Dia membawa mereka ke jalan yang lebih mudah dan pintas untuk keluar dari hutan gelap itu. Dia juga mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya dari tongkat saktinya supaya perjalanan mereka tidaklah terlalu gelap. Sampai sahaja di penghujung hutan, mereka semua rasa lega kerana dapat keluar dari hutan gelap itu. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat sebuah rumah kayu kecil. Asap-asap hitam keluar dari cerombong rumah itu. Lalu pintu rumah itu terbuka_

 _"Abang?" Fang terkejut melihat abangnya ada di dalam dunia mimpi dongeng dia "ABANGGG!" Fang berlari ke arah Kaizo dan lalu dia memeluk abangnya. Dia dapat bau lobak merah dari abangnya_

 _"Kamu ni kenapa? Sudah tak betul ke?" Fang terus lepaskan pelukan dia "Aku bukan abang kau"_

 _"Hmmm... tapi dalam dunia sebenar, abang adalah adik saya" kata Fang "Tapi semua ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja"_

 _"Tahu pun" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Silakan masuk ke dalam rumah aku" Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut bersama rakan-rakannya. Dia nampak sebuah meja sudah tersedia dengan sup lobak merah. Ada beberapa keping roti juga sudah tersedia. Dia pusing kebelakang dan melihat Kaizo sedang berborak sekejap dengan Zakwan. Selepas itu Kaizo menutup pintu dan Zakwan tidak menyertai mereka. Fang tidak tahu kemana Zakwan pergi_

 _"Selamat datang" Fang kenal suara lembut itu. Terus dia tersenyum melihat Lynna muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah periuk besar "Jemput duduk semua. Saya ada sediakan makanan khas untuk kamu semua. Ada sup lobak merah, ada roti dan juga nasi. Makanlah sampai kenyang. Lepas tu kamu semua boleh berehat"_

 _"Kak Lynna yang buat semua ni?" tanya Fang_

 _"Akak dan abang yang buat semua ini. Kami sentiasa masak bersama-sama" Lynna letakkan periuk nasi itu di atas meja. Kaizo berdiri di sebelah Lynna. Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum mesra. Fang rasa bahagia pula melihat mereka berdua mesra begitu. Lily ketuk kepala Fang dengan cawan besi_

 _"Woi!"_

 _"Sudah sudah lah tu landak. Impian kau tak kan menjadi kenyataan" kata Lily sambil bubuh nasi ke dalam pinggan dia "Kalau jadi kenyataan pun, mesti kau yang buat sesuatu kan kan kan"_

 _"Mana adalah. Kalau terjadi pun, mesti sebab hati mereka sudah berubah" Lily tidak dengar kerana Boboiboy yang begitu baik hati, dia suap sekeping roti kedalam mulut Lily "Hmmm... bahagialah kau" bisik Fang. Hati Lily sudah berbunga-bunga melihat Boboiboy yang duduk disebelah dia. Tangan mereka berpegangan dan pipi Lily menjadi kemerah-merahan seperti tomato. Fang naik muak melihat mereka berdua. Lalu dia makan sambil membuat muka masam. Selepas sahaja mereka sudah berasa kenyang, mereka semua tidur di dalam bilik berasingan. Kaizo dan Lynna hanya duduk di luar rumah sambil melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan sambil berpegang tangan_

* * *

 _"Sang landak bangun!" Fang terkejut dengan suara Yaya. Mata dia terbuka luas. Yaya sudah berada di hadapan katilnya bersama Boboiboy dan Ying "Kita perlu bergerak sekarang" kata Yaya_

 _"Sekarang?"_

 _"Yea, kita sudah tiada masa. Kaizo dan Lynna akan tunjukkan jalan untuk pergi istana langit" Fang terpaksa keluar dari katilnya. Dia rasa dia tidur begitu sekejap sahaja, tak kan hari sudah siang? fikir Fang. Dia terus memakai kasutnya yang ada di tepi katil yang dia tidur tadi. Fang ikut mereka bertiga keluar dari bilik itu. Lily ada di meja makan sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan senang hati. Bunga mawar semalam, masih lagi ada di tepi telinganya. Dia awal pagi lagi sudah bangun_

 _"Lily, kita perlu bergerak sekarang" kata Yaya yang tergesa-gesa itu_

 _"Sekejap" Lily terus menghirup sup cendawan itu sampai habis. Selepas itu, dia mengelap mulutnya dengan sehelai kain. Dia keluar dari rumah tersebut kerana rakan-rakan dia sudah pun berada di luar rumah. Lynna sedang menghasilkan 3 buah awan untuk mereka menaiki_

 _"Kamu akan datang pergi ke istana langit dengan menaiki awan ini tapi akak cuma dapat hasilkan tiga sahaja" kata Lynna. Ketiga-tiga awan untuk terapung sedikit dan ianya muat untuk dua orang. Boboiboy naik salah satu awan tersebut dan lalu dia menghulurkan tangannya kearah Lily_

 _"Sweetnya!" Lily tersipu malu. Dia pegang tangan Boboiboy dan terus dia naik ke atas awan itu "Mimpi ini sangat indah buat Lily" Air mata Lily keluar sedikit kerana dia rasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Boboiboy mengesat air mata Lily "Adakah ini cinta pandang pertama Lily? MALU MALU MALU MALU!" Jerit Lily yang sudah terduduk di atas awan itu bersama Boboiboy. Kaizo hanya memandang Lily dengan wajah serius dia_

 _"Kau jangan nak berseronok sangat kerana ada satu lagi cabaran untuk kamu semua. Iaitu ahli sihir yang sedang menunggu kamu semua di istana langit itu" kata Kaizo "Semoga kamu semua berjaya mengalahkan ahli sihir itu"_

 _"Baik!" kata Lily dengan nada serius dia. Fang sudah menaiki awan dia. Yaya dan Ying naik di atas awan lain. Awan-awan itu bergerak ke atas dan lalu terbang menuju ke langit_

 _"SEMOGA BERJAYA!" jerit Lynna sambil melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Fang baru sedar bahawa Lynna di dalam dunia mimpi dia sedang mengandung. Dia dan Kaizo masih lagi pandang ke arah langit untuk melihat mereka terbang dengan selamat. Awan-awan itu bergerak secara kelajuan normal, mereka dapat merasa angin sejuk di langit itu. Matahari yang panas terik itu tidak dirasai oleh mereka semua. Lily siap nyanyi lagu A Whole New World di situ. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sahaja sambil mendengar nyanyian Lily. Fang dapat merasai sedikit awan yang lalu disebelah dia, ianya seperti kapas_

 _"Jauh lagi ke kita?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya yang ada di depannya_

 _"Tak, kita sudah semakin dekat dengan istana itu" kata Yaya. Sayap dia mula mengibas-gibas begitu laju sekali. Dia terbangkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan di hadapan mereka. Ada beberapa awan sedang menghalang mereka tetapi Yaya menghembus awan itu untuk memberikan laluan kepada rakan-rakannya. Istana langit itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Istana itu sangat besar dan indah. Terdapat sebuah air terjun di tepi istana itu tetapi keindahan itu dihiasi dengan batu-batu patung manusia yang asalnya adalah manusia biasa. Mereka telah ditukar menjadi batu oleh ahli sihir jahat. Fang nampak wajah ketakutan di batu-batu patung itu. Ada yang cuba hendak larikan diri dan ada juga yang sedang dalam keadaan menjerit. Suasana di situ sangat sunyi, hanya tiupan angin yang sejuk sahaja menjadi peneman mereka semua. Awan-awan itu turun di depan perkarangan pintu masuk ke dalam istana tersebut. Terdapat banyak lagi batu patung di situ. Semuanya sedang dalam keadaan berlari untuk selamatkan diri. Awan itu mendarat dengan selamat. Satu per satu daripada mereka, turun dari awan itu_

 _"Heheheee" Fang kenal dengan gelakan itu. Gelakan yang dia pernah dengar pada suatu ketika dahulu "Heheee.. selamat datang ke istana langit" suara itu timbul disitu. Mereka pandang dipersekitaran mereka. Fang sudah agak, siapa pemilik suara itu_

 _"Itu suara Ratu Lily" bisik Fang_

 _"Ratu Lily?" Lily terdengar bisikan Fang tadi "Dia cuba hendak mengambil BBB ku ke?" Terus Lily memegang erat lengan Boboiboy "Lily tak kan benarkan dia merampas Boboiboy ku!"_

 _"Siapa cakap aku inginkan Boboiboy kau. Aku hanya mahukan pahlawan landak untuk menjadi koleksi batu patung aku" Ratu Lily muncul di depan pintu istana. Rambut dia mengerbang seperti rambut pontianak. Kuku dia tajam dan mata dia merah. Fang teringat lagi saat Ratu Lily sebelum dia menjadi baik. Pada ketika itu, Ratu Lily seksa diri dia tahap sadis yang tiada belas kasihan. Diri dia yang sudah lemah, dia masih lagi diseksa dengan teruk_

 _"Hati-hati semua, jangan bagi dia menukar kamu menjadi batu" kata Yaya dengan nada tegasnya "Sang landak, hanya kau sahaja yang dapat kalahkan Ratu Lily itu. Gunakan tombak berbisa kamu dan tikam kearah jantung dia"_

 _"Baiklah tapi aku perlu dekatkan diri aku dengan dia"_

 _"Itu kamu jangan risau" kata Yaya sambil mengeluarkan tali emas dari beg sandang dia "Tali ini dapat mengikat dia dan dia tidak akan mempunyai kuasa selagi dia diikat oleh tali emas ini" Yaya berikan tali emas itu kepada Fang_

 _"Aku rasa, kau patut pegang tali itu" kata Fang_

 _"Hmm.. baiklah tapi hati-hati" Terus Ratu Lily menyerang mereka berdua dengan sebuah bola elektrik. Yaya terbangkan dirinya dan Fang melompat kebelakang. Boboiboy berlari sambil memegang senjata kayunya. Dia menggunakan kayunya untuk melompatkan dirinya. Lalu dia keluarkan kakinya untuk menendang Ratu Lily itu_

 _"Kau ingat kau dapat kalahkan aku!" Ratu Lily terus hembuskan sesuatu kearah Boboiboy. Lily terkejut melihat Boboiboy bertukar menjadi batu_

 _"BBB-CHAN!" Lily berlari ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah menjadi batu tetapi kali ini pula, Lily menjadi mangsa Ratu Lily. Dia menukar Lily menjadi batu_

 _"HAHAHAAHAAAAA! SIAPA LAGI NAK JADI BATU?" Ratu Lily tergelak sinis di situ tetapi dia tidak sedar dengan satu anak panah datang ke arah dia. Anak panah itu terus menusuk ke dalam bahu Ratu Lily. Dia pegang anak panah itu dan lalu menarik keluar. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Yaya terbang ke bawah untuk mengikat Ratu Lily sementara dia menjerit. Ratu Lily sedar dengan kehadiran Yaya, dia keluarkan hembusan dia tetapi Yaya menghembus balik ke arah Ratu Lily. Dia tahu Ratu Lily tidak akan bertukar menjadi batu. Di dalam hembusan kabus Yaya tadi, dia secara pantas, dia baling tali keemasan itu kearah Ying. Mereka berdua mengikat Ratu Lily dengan begitu pantas sehingga dia tidak berdapat menggunakan kuasanya. Fang muncul di belakang Ratu Lily dan lalu dia menusuk dari belakang dan terus ke jantung Ratu Lily_

 _"Aku... tak... kan..." terus Ratu Lily mati di situ. Boboiboy dan Lily kembali menjadi manusia balik, begitu juga orang-orang di situ. Puteri dan putera di situ dapat keluarkan diri daripada penjara minda Ratu Lily. Fang tidak sangka puteri dan putera istana itu adalah Bella dan Aidan_

 _"Pahlawan landak, terima kasih kerana selamatkan kami dan juga istana ini" kata Bella dengan nada lembut dia "Sebagai ganjaran keberanian kamu, saya akan menghadiahkan kamu sebilah pedang yang diperbuat daripada emas. Gunakan pedang ini dengan elok" Aidan, abang kepada Bella, berikan pedang emas itu kepada Fang. Pedang itu agak berat tetapi Fang dapat imbangkan pedang itu dengan diri dia_

 _Lily menangis kerana dia tahu, mimpi dia dan Fang akan berakhir tidak lama lagi "Jangan menangis wahai gadis cantik. Nanti aku akan datang balik ke dalam mimpi kau" Lily mengambil bunga mawar di telinganya dan berikan kepada Boboiboy "Tidak perlu, kamu jaga bunga ini sebagai kenangan kita di sini" Boboiboy mengangkat tangan Lily dan lalu dia cium tangan itu. Selepas itu, Fang dan Lily hilang dari dunia mimpi itu_

* * *

Fang bangun dari tidurnya sambil tersenyum. Dia masih ingat lagi pengembaraan dia di dalam mimpi tersebut. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus membuka laptopnya dan tulis cerita pengembaraan dia sebentar tadi di dalam laptopnya. Kaizo membuka pintu bilik adiknya dan lalu dia tersenyum sedikit. Dia melihat adiknya bersungguh-sungguh menaip di dalam laptop itu. Secara senyap, Kaizo tutup pintu itu balik. Fang tidak sabar untuk memberikan kawan-kawan dia membaca kisah pengembaraan dia

"Mesti Bella akan suka dengan cerita aku" kata Fang. Pada hari itu juga, Bella siarkan cerita Fang di laman website dia yang penuh dengan cerita detektif. Fang mendapat komen yang banyak dari pembaca setia Bella. Semuanya ingin Fang menulis lagi kisah pengembaraan itu tapi Fang seperti tidak mahu menulis lagi. Mungkin pada masa hadapan dia akan mula menulis tetapi bukan sekarang

Sekarang dia hanya mahu berseronok dengan rakan-rakannya di dalam pengembaraan yang akan datang. Apa jadi dengan Lily? Lily duduk di dalam bilik dia sambil melukis sebuah potrait Boboiboy di dalam mimpi dia dan Fang. Boboiboy itu memakai pakaian ninja dan bunga yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy, ianya ada di dalam sebuah pasu bunga dan di atas meja belajar Lily

* * *

 **Fuh, akhirnya siap juga~**

 **hehehee.. lambat update sebab tengah siapkan chapter ini supaya ianya menjadi lebih menarik! author berharap kamu semua enjoy dengan chapter ini!**

 **Kepada gadis mysterious - Author tak berapa gemar dengan cerita cinta :3 author lebih suka genre berbentuk friendship, family, adventure, action, fantasy, horror dan mystery! Author juga tidak minat dengan cerita yoai.. kalau kamu ada masalah, cerita sahaja dekat author.. author setia mendengar/membaca nya**

 **cik fiona - Zakwan akan muncul balik xD author tak buat dia pergi begitu sahaja.. sebab dia mesti rindukan kawan-kawan dia yang ada di pulau rintis~**

 **Lily - memang susah nak buat permainan board game dalam bentuk penulisan. Lebih-lebih lagi kita kena main sendiri dan menjadi player-player tersebut. Pada mulanya, author menggunakan random number untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya dan random number generator tu pilih no 2, jadi pasukan nombor 2 adalah Ratu Lily dan Emmy.. tapi bila difikirkan balik, baik author mainkan untuk mereka dan lihat siapa juara yang sebenarnya.. author memang tidak sangka Fang dan Bella akan menang xD hehehe... Jutaria dan monopoly, rasanya sama sahaja.. author dulu main Saidina, rules dia sama macam monopoly :3**

 **esok tiada update ok.. hari jumaat pun tak pasti lagi :3 jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	35. Persahabatan

**Welcome back semua! Maaf sebab author lambat update.. jangan marah yea xD hehehee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini.. kadang-kadang author terlepas pandang T_T I still learning**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Persahabatan

"Wei Fang! Aku terima satu permintaan dari peminat cerita kau" muncul Bella di sebelah Fang yang sedang rajin membaca buku teks sejarah di atas bangku sekolah. Fang menutup buku teks itu dan lalu dia melihat Bella yang sudah kepenatan itu kerana berlari

"Permintaan apa?"

"Dia cakap, dia nak cabar kau menulis cerita sedih" kata Bella

"Cerita sedih? Wei, aku mana reti nak tulis kisah sedih. Kau ajelah yang tulis, kau kan ada bakat dalam penulisan" Fang membuka balik buku teks itu dan sambung membacanya

"Tapi aku nak juga baca kisah sedih daripada kau. Aku yakin kau dapat buat dengan baik"

"Malas" jawab Fang dengan tegasnya "Cakap ajelah dekat dia orang, yang aku mana reti. Tak kan aku nak minta tolong dari kak Lynna sahaja. Itu aku buat hanya sekali sahaja. Sudahlah, aku masuk kelas dulu" Fang menghempas tutup buku teks dan lalu beredar dari situ dengan perasaan marah. Bella hanya memandang Fang meninggalkan diri dia di situ seorang diri

"Si panas baran ni, aku ketuk juga kepala dia nanti"

"Sabar ajelah Bella. Itu sudah menjadi sikap sepupu aku" muncul Faye bersama Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Kau jangan nak bergaduh dengan dia pula. Malas aku nak mendengar pergaduhan korang nanti"

"Hehehee... aku pun malas tapi aku rasa geram dengan si Pang tu. Rasa nak hempuk-hempuk kepala dia dengan beg sekolah aku"

"Bertabahlah wahai Bella. Si Fang tu memang selalu buat kita orang geram" kata Gopal "Kalau boleh, aku pun nak hempuk-hempuk kepala dia dengan beg sekolah"

"Biarkan ajelah si Fang tu, asalkan dia jangan ganggu orang lain sudah"

"Betul cakap Boboiboy tu" balas Yaya "Tapi dia ada tak tadi nampak ciri-ciri orang tengah bad mood?"

"Hmmm.. aku nampak dia ok sahaja. Duduk diam, baca buku teks sejarah dia. Agaknya aku telah merosakkan mood dia kot" Bella cuba ingatkan balik wajah Fang tadi "Dia nampak tenang tapi bila aku suruh dia tulis kisah sedih, terus dia marah"

"Mungkin dia tak nak teringat balik kisah sedih dia pada masa dia kecik dulu" kata Yaya

"Mungkin juga" Bella terus menghela nafas "Silap aku juga sebab memaksa dia tadi tapi takpelah, kalau dia tak nak buat. Biar aku sahaja buat kisah sedih" Tanpa berkata apa lagi, Bella tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia di situ. Kaki dia melangkah terus ke tangga sekolah. Dia perlu pergi minta maaf dekat Fang. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak mahu bertengkar dengan Fang. Apa yang dia mahukan sekarang ini adalah kemaafan dan berborak seperti dua orang kawan

* * *

Fang tidak begitu semangat untuk bersihkan kelas dia. Dia biarkan sahaja pelajar lain bersihkan kelas tingkatan 1 Amal. Dia hanya duduk di tepi tingkap sambil menatap di luar tingkap. Pemikirannya asyik bermain-mainkan mimpi buruk dia semalam. Mimpi membuatkan dia tidak mahu menulis kisah sedih yang diminta oleh Bella sebentar tadi. Fang pejamkan matanya. Dia ternampak badan kaku abangnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Darah-darah mengalir keluar dari mulut, hidung dan mata abangnya. Dia hanya berdiri di situ menatap wajah kematian abangnya. Tiada titisan air mata yang mengalir diri dia. Apa yang paling dia takutkan di dalam mimpi itu, dia sendiri yang membunuh abang dia. Pisau yang dia pegang, penuh dengan lumuran darah abangnya. Darah abangnya menitik-nitik di atas lantai. Dia tidak ketawa ataupun sedih, hanya perasaan kosong sahaja yang ada dihati dia

"Fang" Fang membuka matanya dan ternampak Bella berada di depan matanya "Fang, kau kenapa? Kenapa muka kau pucat? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?" Fang baru sedar, air mata dia sedang mengalir di pipinya. Dia terus mengelap air matanya

"Takde apalah" jawab Fang dengan begitu ringkas sekali

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah dekat aku. Aku kan kawan kau" Fang melihat Bella menarik kerusi dan terus dia duduk. Bella menunggu sahaja Fang membuka ceritanya

"Hmm.. sebenarnya semalam aku mimpi buruk. Mimpi aku bunuh abang aku sendiri" Bella tidak begitu terkejut. Muka dia kelihatan tenang "Bila tadi kau suruh aku buat cerita sedih, tiba-tiba sahaja aku teringat mimpi buruk aku tu. Aku takut kalau aku jadi jahat. Abang aku sendiri pun takut kalau aku menjadi jahat. Bukan itu sahaja, aku sebenarnya takut kalau abang aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak mahu hidup keseorangan walaupun aku masih lagi ada keluarga yang lain. Abang satu-satunya yang dekat dengan diri aku. Kemesraan dan keakraban kita orang memang tidak boleh diganti dengan apa benda pun. Kalau dia takde, tak tahulah apa akan terjadi dengan aku nanti"

"Aku faham perasan tu. Masa aku kecik dulu, aku takut kalau aku kehilangan abang aku. Aku hampir kehilangan dia dan dia juga satu-satunya abang aku. Dia lah tempat aku untuk mengadu segala-segalanya. Semua luahan hati aku, dia dengar. Semua rahsia aku, dia akan simpan dengan baik. Dia seperti sebuah buku diary aku. Dia lah abang aku paling aku hargai dan sayangi. Ibubapa aku sekarang ni sudah tidak begitu rapat dengan aku semenjak kejadian dekat sekolah lama aku. Dia orang macam sudah tidak kisah sangat tentang hal aku, apa aku buat dekat sekolah, dengan siapa aku berkawan. Cuma abang aku sahaja yang selalu mengambil tahu hal-hal aku" Bella mengesat air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar "Heheehe.. aku menangis pula tapi aku mengaku, antara kawan-kawan aku dekat sini, kau yang selalu dengar luahan hati aku. Aku tahu kau anggap aku sebagai kawan sahaja tapi itu pun sudah mencukupi buat diri aku. Terima kasih kerana sudi berkawan dengan aku walaupun aku suka sangat cari pasal dengan kau dan buli kau dulu"

"Sama-sama. Aku buat begitu pun sebab aku tak nak lah buat jahat dekat orang lain, simpan perasaan dendam macam aku berdendam dengan Ratu Lily dulu. Tapi aku lihat, abang aku maafkan dia dulu. Aku mengambil masa yang lama kerana ibubapa aku tiada masa aku kecil lagi. Hanya dapat bersama dengan mereka dalam masa yang singkat sahaja. Kau cukup bertuah masih ada lagi ibubapa walaupun mereka tidak pedulik lagi tentang diri kau" Bella tersenyum sedikit

"Oh yea, aku nak minta maaf sebab paksa kau tulis kisah sedih. Aku tak perlu buat pun takpe, aku akan jelaskan kepada peminat kau yang kau ni sebenarnya panas banas. Tiada istilah sedih yang ada dekat hati kau" Fang bermasam muka dengan Bella. Dia melihat Bella lama-lama tetapi dia bukan hendak memarahi Bella, dia tergelak di situ. Lalu Bella terikut gelak juga

"Aku maafkan kau tapi dengan satu syarat! belanja aku donut lobak merah" Bella terus menepuk kepala Fang. Lalu mereka tergelak lagi sehingga mereka tidak sedar mereka diperhatikan oleh kawan-kawan mereka di luar kelas. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye tersenyum melihat mereka yang tidak bergaduh itu, tetapi hanya gelakan sahaja menjadikan suasana kelas 1 Amal lebih ceria

"Aku tahu sepupu aku tak kan ada hati dekat Bella sebab hati dia asyik nak bercinta dengan donut lobak merah dia aje tapi.. aku dapat rasakan mereka berdua akan menjadi kawan baik selama-lamanya" kata Faye dengan senyuman yang sudah terukir di wajahnya

"Kenapa kau kata begitu Faye?" tanya Boboiboy

"Walaupun aku kawan baik dia tapi aku rasa, Bella sudah menganggap Fang adalah salah satu kawan baik dia juga. Fang tu, panas baran pun, dia tetap ambik berat dengan hal-hal kawan dia, terutama sekali si Bella. Apa jua masalah atau perasaan yang Bella pendamkan, dia akan cerita dekat Fang sebab dia rasa selamat dan selesai dengan Fang dan Fang pula, dia setia mendengar segala masalah hati Bella. Aku tahu Fang ada selalu cerita masalah diri dia dekat kau Boboiboy"

"Tapi Faye.. dia tu, kalau aku tanya sahaja.. dia akan beritahu, aku dia akan cakap aku ni penyibuk dalam hal-hal dia" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi melihat Fang dan Bella berborak seperti biasa di tepi tingkap "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku harap mereka akan menjadi kawan baik selama-lamanya, seperti yang kau katakan tadi"

"Jadi, hubungan dia orang tu macam kak Lynna dan Kapten Kaizo ke? Macam tu ke Boboiboy?"

"Bukanlah Gopal. Hubungan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo, tak tahulah nak cakap macam mana. Tapi hubungan Fang dan Bella, dia orang hanya kawan, kawan baik yang suka cari gaduh tapi bila bab-bab serius, dia orang akan menjadi serius"

"Kalau macam tu, aku kena cari kawan yang terbaik, yang sudi mendengar luahan hati aku!"

"Aku ni bukan kawan terbaik kau ke Gopal?" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia. Gopal tersengih kepada Boboiboy

"Tapi.. aku tak pernah pula tengok kau cerita masalah kau dekat Boboiboy. Selalu ajak main, makan, buat kerja sekolah sama-sama adalah" kata Yaya. Gopal bermain-main dengan tangannya sambil buat muka sedih

"Macam mana aku nak luahkan kalau asyik makan aje. Makanan sahaja menjadi pengubat isi hati ku" Gopal mula beremosi di tepi pintu kelas. Pelajar-pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, melihat kelakuan pelik Gopal. Ada yang gelak, ada yang gelengkan kepala dan ada juga buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Makanan jugalah yang menjadi peneman aku, apabila kawan-kawan aku sudah mula tidak pedulikkan aku lagi"

"Aik, bila masa kita orang tak pedulikkan kau?"

"Ala Boboiboy, aku reka sahaja. Bagilah aku beremosi sekejap"

"Emosi apa kebendanya" muncul Fang bersama dengan Bella di muka pintu kelas "Kau tak payahlah nak luahkan sangat, kau tu tahu makan aje. Tengok macam aku, berlagak macam mana pun, aku tetap ada perasaan. Tahu tak"

"Eleh, nak berlagaklah tu" Gopal bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Wei Fang, kau ingat aku ni tiada perasaan ke. Setiap kali kau belasah aku dengan harimau bayang kau tu, memang tercalar hati aku. Sedih sebab kawan baik sendiri suka belasah aku sesuka hati" Gopal pandang ke tempat lain untuk menambahkan perasaan sedih dia ke dalam hati dia yang tidak begitu sedih itu

"Dan aku, sesuka hati akan mendenda kamu kerana tidak masuk ke kelas kau"

"Betul tu cikgu! Dendalah saya dengan suka hati cikgu" Gopal tidak perasan bahawa kawan-kawan dia sudah pun lari dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka kerana takut dengan kemunculan cikgu Aiman. Gopal tinggal di situ seorang diri. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan mengeletar ketakutan. Kaki dia rasa lemah untuk lari dari situ. Muka Aiman seperti mahu makan orang

"Apasal kamu tidak masuk ke kelas lagi?"

"Maaf cikgu"

"Maaf apa.. loceng sudah berbunyi tapi kamu masih ada lagi disini! PERGI LARI SEKELILING PANDANG SEBANYAK 10 KALI SEBAGAI DENDA KAMU!" Aiman menoleh kebelakang, cepat-cepat pelajar dari tingkatan 1 Amal keluarkan buku teks sejarah mereka. Ramai yang rasa kasihan dengan Gopal sebab dia terpaksa berlari di sekeliling padang seorang diri

"Selamatlah aku takde abang kembar. Kalau tidak, boleh koma aku" bisik Fang sambil membuka buku teks sejarahnya

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, pelajar-pelajar tingkatan 1 dan 2 berebut-rebut untuk pergi ke kantin. Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella keluar lewat sedikit kerana mereka tidak mahu berjalan di dalam kesesakan di tangga sekolah nanti. Sambil menunggu keredaan di tangga sekolah, mereka menunggu tiga kawan mereka yang lain iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye. Rasa janggal pula kerana ketiadaan Zakwan bersama mereka. Yaya nampak tiga kawan mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas dia

"Hmmm.. macam seseorang tiada pula dalam geng kita orang" kata Yaya sambil memegang bekalan makanan dia

"Kau sudah mula rindu dia ke?" sindir Fang

"Takdelah.. aku rasa janggal aje" jawab Yaya. Ying keluarkan kepala dia sedikit dan dia tersenyum dengan kehadiran kawan-kawan dia

"Sudah lama tunggu?" tanya Faye

"Takdelah.. lagipun kita orang tunggu dekat tangga tak ramai orang maaa" jawab Ying "Marilah kita pergi ke kantin" Ying keluar dari kelas dan dia diikuti oleh Fang, Yaya dan Bella. Tangga sekolah sudah menjadi kosong, mereka boleh turun dengan senang hati tanpa berebut atau berasakan untuk turun dari situ

"Macam mana tadi sesi senaman tengahari kau?" tanya Fang kepada Gopal sambil tersenyum sinis

"Sampai hati korang tinggalkan aku sorang tadi. Tak pasal-pasal aku kena denda dengan cikgu garang tu.. tak nak kawan korang"

"Aik, merajuk pulak kau" Gopal bermasam muka dengan Boboiboy. Dia langsung tidak mahu memandang kawan-kawan dia "Janganlah merajuk. Kita orang pun takut dengan cikgu Aiman tu. Maaf yea sebab lari tanpa beritahu kau"

"Belanja aku makan dulu"

"Nak suruh kita orang belanja pulak"

"Mestilah Bella. Korang yang tinggalkan aku, kenalah belanja aku kalau nak suruh aku maafkan korang" Gopal tersenyum sinis seorang diri sambil turun dari tangga. Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah. Mereka belok ke kanan untuk terus ke kantin sekolah

"Maaflah yea Gopal. Aku hari ini kena belanja si Pang ni" Bella tolak sedikit bahu Fang dengan jari telunjuk dia. Fang berjalan di hadapan Bella. Dia abaikan sahaja dengan tolakan Bella tadi "Kau pun sama macam Fang yea. Nak maafkan, kena minta belanja dulu"

"Heheheee... itu sahaja syarat yang ada" Gopal tersengih. Mereka sudah pun sampai di kantin sekolah tetapi semua tempat penuh. Tiada tempat kosong untuk mereka duduk "Hmmmm.. kita pergi rehat dekat tepi padang sekolah ajelah" Mereka berpatah balik dan terus ke tepi padang sekolah melalui jalan untuk pergi ke bangunan sekolah yang lain

"Boleh juga! Aku ada bawa bekalan makanan. Makanan aku pun banyak" kata Faye. Hari ini dia terlebih rajin membuat makanan yang serba banyak "Bolehlah aku berkongsi dengan korang. Oh yea, aku ada mesej-mesej dengan Zakwan malam tadi. Dia rindukan kita semua. Aku ada cadangan, kita semua pergi melawat dia dekat sana, nak tak?"

"Macam mana nak pergi ke sana?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa curiga. Faye tersenyum seorang diri "Jangan cakap kau nak suruh Emmy binakan pintu suka hati macam kartun doraemon tu"

"Takdelah" jawab Faye "Aku sebenarnya sudah minta kebenaran awal dari abang Kaizo. Dia bagi aku gunakan alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja! Kau tahulah alat tu kena rampas oleh abang Kaizo sendiri. So, macam mana? nak buat buat surprise tak dekat dia?" Faye duduk di bawah pokok rendang yang bersebelahan dengan padang sekolah. Mereka semua duduk di dalam sebuah bulatan yang kecil. Faye meletak bekas makanan dia di tengah-tengah bulatan itu, sama juga seperti Yaya. Mereka berdua membuka bekas makanan dan terpaparlah makanan yang begitu enak sekali. Faye telah sediakan beberapa biji bebola keju yang mencukupi untuk rakan-rakan dia makan dan juga beberapa kentang goreng. Manakala Yaya pun, dia bawa beberapa sandwich ayam yang telah dipotong kecil-kecilan

"Jemputlah makan semua" kata Faye

"Terima kasih Faye! Terima kasih Yaya!" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Ying dan Bella. Mereka dengan gembiranya, mengambil makanan tersebut sambil dilihat oleh Yaya dan Faye

"Hah! Apa keputusan korang?" tanya Faye lagi

"Bagus juga idea kau Faye. Eloklah kita pergi buat kejutan untuk dia, takdelah dia yang kita sudah lupakan dia" Boboiboy gigit bebola keju dan lalu berkata lagi dengan mulut penuhnya "Tapi.. bila kita nak pergi ke sana?"

"Kita pergi hujung minggulah" kata Ying "Bolehlah aku bawa buah tangan untuk dia maaa... suka pula aku dapat melihat suasana kampung dia. Mesti seronok!"

"Aku belum pernah lagi tengok kawasan kampung" Fang kata secara tiba-tiba "Aku kan alien baru belajar"

"Mengaku jugak kau yea" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia "Nanti kita orang tunjuk kau macam kehidupan di kampung. Mesti kau nak lari balik sini punya"

"Wei! Kau ingat aku ni tak boleh hidup dekat sana ke" marah Fang

"Kau tengoklah nanti" Gopal hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak gaduh pulak masa rehat ni" Yaya mengambil salah satu potongan sandwich ayam yang dia buat sendiri "Aku setuju dengan cadangan Ying, kita pergi pada hujung minggu. Mesti seronok dapat tengok keindahan kampung"

"Aku dapat bayangkan diri aku naik basikal sambil mengayuh sekeliling kampung" kata Bella sambil gigit kentang goreng dia

"Aku pula, bayangkan diri aku mandi dekat sungai" Boboiboy pula mula berangan. Hanya Fang dan Faye sahaja tidak dapat bayangkan macam mana sebab mereka mana pernah pergi ke kampung "Hehehee... jangan risaulah Fang, kau akan rasa seronok punya"

"Betul cakap Boboiboy tu. Boleh kau rasa masakan kampung nanti"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, terima kasih Yaya. Jadi hujung minggu ni kita akan pergi ke sana untuk bersuka ria bersama Zakwan"

"Betul tu!" kata Ying kepada Fang. Nampaknya, hati masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk pengembaraan mereka di kampung pula kali ini. Semuanya menunggu kedatangan hujung minggu. Fang mula terbayangkan diri dia berada di kampung, macam mana agaknya nanti, fikir Fang sambil makan bebola keju

* * *

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggukan oleh Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di halaman rumah Fang pada awal pagi lagi. Masing-masing sudah pun berpakaian dengan sopan. Budak lelaki berpakaian baju melayu dan budak perempuan berpakaian baju kurung

"Aku rasa macam nak pergi beraya rumah Zakwan aje. Puasa belum lagi, kita dah beraya awal pula"

"Sekali sekala Gopal. Bukannya selalu kita dapat berpakaian seperti ini" kata Boboiboy. Dia ada bawakan sebotol air hot chocolate untuk Zakwan

"Boboiboy ku memang nampak kacak dan comel berpakaian baju melayu warna oren" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy. Dia telah diberitahu oleh Faye dan Bella tentang rancangan kejutan mereka untuk Zakwan

"Apasal dia perlu ikut sekali?" tanya Fang yang sedang bermasam muka

"Ala landak.. dia kan kawan Lily juga, tak kan tak Lily pergi melawat dia sekali. Tak baik tau tinggalkan Lily keseorangan dan korang semua pergi berseronok tanpa Lily. Sedih Lily nanti. 10 hari 10 malam Lily akan menangis. Landak tak nak Lily sedih kan kan kan kan" Lily usik-usik pipi Fang yang sedang bermasam muka lagi "Tapi apasal landak tak ajak Rizu dan Ammy? or musuh ketat aku yang hendak cuba merampas Boboiboy ku dari diri Lily!"

"Rizu nak pergi tapi dia ada check up hari ini. Emmy pulak, sebab dia tengah sibuk ciptakan sesuatu. Tak tahulah dia cipta apa pulak kali ini.. dan musuh ketat kau tu" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Lily. Dia hendak menjerit nama Ratu Lily tetapi Lily cepat-cepat sumbat donut lobak merah ke dalam mulut Fang. Lalu Fang makan donut itu dengan gembiranya

"Hehehee... selamat bawak donut ni" kata Lily dengan bangganya "Tapi bila kita nak pergi ni? Semuakan sudah berada dekat sini. Kita nak tunggu siapa?"

"Tunggu aku datanglah" muncul Kaizo dengan pakaian baju melayu yang serba biru itu. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye melihat Kaizo dengan mata bersinar-sinar, senyuman lebar dan buat muka comel sebab Kaizo terlampau kacak memakai baju melayu. Kaizo berasa hairan dengan gadis empat orang itu "Kenapa kamu semua melihat aku begitu? Ada sesuatu serba tak kena ke?"

"Bukanlah abang Kaizo" Lily jadi tukang jawab "Mereka teruja sebab abang Kaizo kacak sangat tapi Boboiboy ku lagi kacak! Sehingga abang Kaizo sendiri tidak boleh melawan kekacakan dan kecomelan Boboiboy ku"

"Sudahlah tu Lily. Malas aku nak dengar cerita kau tentang Boboiboy tu, Boboiboy ni" kata Fang sambil kunyah donut kegemaran dia "Tapi apasal abang kena ikut sekali? Abang bukannya kawan si Zakwan tu? Abang pergilah cari kawan abang yang serba garang macam harimau tu. Tak pun pergi ajak kak Lynna jalan-jalan ke, pergi latihan tempur ke, pergi cari alasan untuk menghukum orang ke... apa lagi yea" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Kalau kau tak nak abang pergi, aku duduk di rumah sahaja" Kaizo terus masuk balik ke rumah. Hati dia rasa lega sedikit sebab tidak perlu ikut sekali dan dia dapat mencari ketenangan pada hari itu kerana ketiadaan adiknya di rumah nanti. Dia tersenyum sedikit seperti mendapat kebebasan di hujung minggu. Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Dia melihat adiknya dan kawan-kawannya sudah mula bersedia untuk berangkat tolak. Masing-masing ada bawa sedikit buah tangan untuk Zakwan

"Semua sudah bersiap? Takde apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Faye

"SEDIA!" Maka Faye dengan bangganya, dia menekan butang itu dan lalu, mereka semua hilang dari halaman rumah. Kaizo menutup pintu rumahnya secara perlahan

"Semoga kamu semua bergembira di sana" bisik Kaizo

* * *

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM ZAKWAN!" Jerit Boboiboy, Yaya, Bella dan Lily "KAMI DATANG NAK BERAYA!" Mereka semua sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah kampung yang diperbuat daripada kayu. Tingkap rumah dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Sarah menjerit gembiraan melihat mereka semua. Dia terus berlari di dalam rumah untuk memanggil abangnya

"WOI! Raya lambat lagilah" marah Fang

"Hehehee.. kita orang bergurau ajelah" kata Boboiboy

"Jadi, inilah kampung yea" Fang melihat sekeliling kawasan kampung itu. Semua rumah di situ, semuanya diperbuat daripada kayu tetapi ada yang rumah yang sudah diubahsuai menjadi lebih modern sedikit. Ada juga bilik air terletak di luar rumah, ada telaga kecil di tepi rumah, reban-reban ayam di setiap perumahan kampung itu. Ayam-ayam berkeliaran di tepi-tepi rumah Zakwan. Ibu ayam di ekori oleh anak-anak ayam

"Anak itik takde?" Lily mencari-cari anak itik di bawah rumah

"Mana ada anak itik" Zakwan muncul di muka pintu dengan senyuman gembiranya "Apa korang buat dekat sini?" Dia terus berlari turun dari tangga untuk menyambut kawan-kawan dia semua "Tapi... sekarang bukannya raya lagi"

"Hehehee... ini semua cadangan Faye. Dia yang suruh kita berpakaian macam ni" kata Boboiboy sambil menghulurkan sebuah bekas thermos kepada Zakwan "Aku ada bawakan air hot chocolate, khas dari kedai Tok Aba"

"Terima kasih" Zakwan mengambil thermos itu. Hati dia berasa begitu gembira sekali kerana dapat berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan dia balik. Baru sahaja seminggu dia sudah pindah ke sini, tiba-tiba sahaja mereka datang tanpa diduga. Hati dia tersentuh dengan persahabatan mereka "Tak sangka pula korang akan datang ke sini. Sepatutnya aku yang patut datang ke Pulau Rintis"

"Jangan risaulah Zakwan. Ini semua Faye punya idea. Dia ni nak pastikan kita orang tak lupakan kau. Bukan macam si Fang ni, sanggup jadi pembelot sebab ikut sangat arahan abang dia tu" Fang mula keluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Hati dia berapi-api dengan Gopal "Lepas dah habis jam kuasa kita orang, sanggup dia nak tinggalkan kita orang. Penipu punya kawan"

"Wei Gopal, janganlah cakap macam tu. Itukan kisah lama"

"Ala Boboiboy, aku bagitahu aje apa yang dia buat dekat kita orang dulu"

"BAGITAU AJE! KAU NI MEMANG SUKA CARI NAHAS DENGAN AKU! HARIMAU BAYANG! KEJAR SI GOPAL TU!"

"JANGANNNN!" Gopal terus melarikan diri. Harimau bayang Fang mengejar Gopal

"Padan muka kau Gopal, asyik nak buat aku marah sahaja.. hahahahaaa!" Fang ketawa di situ sehinggalah Bella menepuk kelapa Fang "WOI!" Bella buat-buat tidak tahu. Zakwan tergelak melihat gelagat mereka yang dia sangat rindui

"Rindu betul aku dengan korang" kata Zakwan "Terima kasih Faye sebab berikan kejutan dekat aku. Korang semua sudah sarapan pagi ke? Nenek aku ada buatkan nasi lemak. Jomlah makan bersama, lepas tu bolehlah aku bawak korang jalan-jalan dekat kampung ni"

"Boleh jugak" jawab Yaya. Zakwan menjemput mereka naik ke atas. Satu demi satu daripada mereka, naik ke atas rumah yang serba kayu itu. Fang masih kekok lagi sebab baru pertama kali dia sampai ke kawasan kampung. Suasana di situ amat berlainan sekali daripada di Pulau Rintis. Udara dia segar dan nyaman. Sawah padi terbentang luas di hadapan rumah Zakwan. Anak-anak kecil sedang berlari ke sana sini kerana seronok sangat bermain

"Fang, kau berangan ke? Cepatlah masuk" kata Bella

"Maaf" Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Rumah itu kelihatan lain daripada rumah kawan-kawan dia di bandar. Terdapat banyak barangan antik yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Kerusi dan meja di dalam rumah itu, semuanya diperbuat daripada kayu. Gambar-gambar hitam putih di gantung dengan begitu kemas di dinding rumah. Fang rasa ianya seperti sebuah rumah yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Walaupun rumah itu tidak seperti rumah dia, ianya tetap rasa dia seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Fang terpaksa turun dari tangga untuk masuk ke dalam dapur

"Sarah, letakkan pinggan untuk kawan-kawan abang" kata nenek Zakwan yang masih lagi kuat walaupun sudah pun berumur "Jemputlah duduk. Nenek ada masak lebih hari ini" Fang melihat makanan sudah tersedia di atas lantai dapur. Bukan nasi lemak sahaja yang ada, pulut kuning dan kuih karipap pun ada sekali. Zakwan letakkan sebuah teko kecil di atas lantai. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Lily sudah pun duduk bersila di atas lantai. Fang mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Boboiboy dan sebelah dia lagi adalah Bella

"Makanlah korang. Ini semua nenek aku dan ibu aku yang buat"

"Mana mak kau?" tanya Yaya

"Mak aku pergi ke kedai sekejap" jawab Zakwan sambil menuang air teh ke dalam cawan

"Zakwan, kau pergilah makan sekali dengan kawan-kawan kau. Biar Sarah sahaja yang tuangkan air teh itu untuk mereka" ujar nenek Zakwan

Zakwan tidak membantah. Dia berikan teko itu kepada Sarah dan dia mengambil pinggan kosong yang ada di hadapan Faye "Macam mana persekolahan kau dekat sini?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Bolehlah. Dia orang friendly tapi tak best aku tak sama sekolah dengan korang. Mesti banyak pengembaraan korang dah pergikan"

"Takdelah, seminggu ni asyik dengar suara garang cikgu Aiman aje. Makin banyak kerja sekolah dia bagi adalah. Si Fang pun takde buat benda nakal. Agaknya dia takut kena denda dengan abang dia tu lah" Boboiboy tergelak sikit

"Wei, aku tak takut dengan abang aku ok. Aku minggu ni buat baik sebab aku tak naklah dia tak bagi aku datang ke sini. Lepas ni, bolehlah aku buat nakal balik" Boboiboy melirik matanya ke arah Fang "Kau kan kawan aku, kalau aku takde. Mesti rasa tak bestkan"

"Memang pun sebab aku rindu nak dengar suara kau yang suka marah-marah orang tu. Tak aman sekolah sebab asyik dengan keamukan kau sahaja" Mereka semua tergelak dengan kata-kata Zakwan tadi. Fang bermasam muka sambil kunyah nasi lemak dia "Jangan marah Fang, aku hanya bergurau aje. Bila lagi aku dapat bergurau dengan kau"

"Betul tu! Aku setuju dengan kata-kata kau" Gopal menyampuk "Tapi seminggu ni, dia langsung tak mengamuk. Aku kagum dengan kau, Fang"

"Kagum yea" Fang tersenyum sinis "Tengoklah minggu depan nanti" Gopal terus makan nasi lemak dia secara senyap sebab takut apa yang akan terjadi dekat sekolah "Hehehee... kau ramai tak dapat kawan baru dekat sini?"

"Hmm.. adalah dua tiga orang. Aku belum biasa lagi dengan dia orang, tapi lama-lama oklah"

"Ibu kau pula macam mana?" Ying bertanya pula kali ini

"Ibu aku ok. Dia tiap-tiap pagi selalu jual kuih-muih dekat depan sekolah aku. Ramai yang beli. Rezeki ibu aku makin bertambah setiap hari. Aku rasa tenang duduk dekat sini tapi satu jelah yang takde"

"Apa dia?" tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan curiga dia

"Persahabatan korang. Itu ajelah yang takde dekat sini tapi korang pun macam boleh aje datang ke sini selalu" Zakwan mengambil sebiji karipap yang ada di depannya "Aku rasa seronok tengok korang datang ke sini. Terima kasih sebab datang tau. Aku pun tak tahu nak balas macam mana"

"Hah! Kau balaslah dengan cara bawak kita orang pergi berjalan-jalan. Mesti seronok kan kan kan" kata Yaya

"Boleh! Bolehlah naik basikal sama-sama pergi ke pekan tapi pekan tu takdelah besar mana pun, kecil aje" Zakwan tersenyum sedikit. Lalu dia melihat kawan-kawan dia yang hampir sudah siap makan. Mereka tidak menambah lagi "Makanlah lagi korang"

"Jangan risau, aku akan habiskan kesemuanya!" kata Gopal sambil menambah lagi nasi lemak. Sambal yang dia pergi letaknya, memang begitu banyak kerana mengikut kata Gopal, sambal ikan bilis itu sangat sedap. Tanpa rasa malu, mereka menambah lagi. Ada yang tambah pulut kuning, ada yang makan karipap dan ada juga yang masih lagi makan nasi lemak tak henti-henti

Selepas sahaja habis berjamu selera. Zakwan membawa mereka semua berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kamu. Malangnya, mereka tidak boleh menaiki basikal kerana basikal ada dua sahaja di rumah Zakwan. Mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki tetapi mereka tidak begitu kisah sangat sebab sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki dekat Pulau Rintis. Zakwan bawa mereka pergi tengok sawah padi dan lalu di tepi-tepi sawah. Selepas itu Zakwan membawa mereka ke tepi sungai yang tidak jauh daripada situ. Ada beberapa anak-anak kecil sedang melompat masuk ke dalam sungai. Mereka bermain air dengan begitu gembira tanpa fikirkan tentang benda lain. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Zakwan duduk di tepi sungai sambil rendamkan kaki masing-masing. Sambil berborak di situ, sambil itu mereka makan bekalan yang di bawa oleh mereka tadi. Nenek Zakwan suruh bawa sebab dia ada buatkan kuih koci tadi

"Bestnya dekat sini" kata Fang sambil gigit kuih koci tersebut

"Datanglah ke sini selalu. Kalau boleh, tidurlah dekat sini untuk satu malam. Mesti kau nak duduk sini lama-lama nanti" kata Zakwan

"Hmmm.. itu pun kalau abang aku bagi" Fang kunyah kuih koci dia "Agaknya, kalau abang aku duduk sini. Macam mananya nanti. Mesti suara garang dia boleh dengar satu kampung"

"Entah-entah, harimau pun takut nak datang ke sini" kata Bella secara tiba-tiba "Hehehee... memang seronok duduk dekat kampung. Kampunlah tempat untuk kita larikan diri daripada kesibukan bandar. Pulau Rintis tak sesibuk mana tapi kampung juga yang terbaik di hati aku"

"Samalah dengan aku"

"Aku pun sama, Boboiboy" kata Gopal. Tak pasal-pasal Fang tolak Gopal jatuh ke dalam sungai "DEY! YANG KAU PERGI TOLAK AKU APASAL!"

"SEBAB KAU MEMANG SESUAI UNTUK DI TOLAK! HAHAHA!" Tanpa disedari oleh Fang, Bella sudah pun berada di belakang Fang dan lalu dia menolak Fang ke dalam sungai "SIAPA YANG TOLAK AKU!"

"HAHAHAHAAAA! Cari pasal lagi, sekarang kenalah kau!" Bella tergelak di situ. Fang bermasam muka, yang lain hanya ketawa sahaja. Faye terpaksa menggunakan alat menukar pakaian ke atas Fang dan Boboiboy. Lily masih lagi mencari anak itik sebab dia nak bawak balik satu. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka sampai ke pekan. Pekan itu tidaklah begitu besar yang dikatakan oleh Zakwan tadi. Mereka berjalan di sekeliling pekan dan melihat apa yang ada di situ, yang ada pun kedai buku, kedai runcit, bengkel kereta dan juga restaurant-restaurant kecil. Gopal terliur pula melihat sebuah restaurant menjual roti canai. Boboiboy terpaksa mengheret dia jauh daripada situ sebab mereka terpaksa pulang ke rumah sebab sudah berjanji dengan nenek Zakwan. Nenek Zakwan telah pun masakan makanan tengahari mereka. Pertama kali Fang dan Faye merasai masakan kampung. Semua sedap-sedap sampai Fang tambah sebanyak 3 kali. Tidak pernah pula mereka melihat Fang makan begitu banyak sekali, mengalahkan Gopal. Petang itu, baru mereka pulang ke Pulau Rintis. Sebelum mereka pulang, nenek dan ibu Zakwan berikan kuih ketayap kepada mereka semua

"Bila lagi korang nak datang ke sini?" tanya Zakwan. Dia rasa sedih melihat kawan-kawannya terpaksa pulang ke Pulau Rintis

"Tak tahulah tapi bila kita orang ada masa, kita orang datang ke sini. Terima kasih kerana melayan kami dengan baik. Masakan nenek kau memang terbaik. Semuanya sedap-sedap. Sampai Fang makan tak henti-henti" Fang tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Kau jaga diri elok-elok"

"Jangan nak buli orang lagi" kata Fang. Zakwan rasa malu dengan perbuatan dia yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan "Tapi aku tahu, kau sudah berubah"

"Terima kasih. Aku janji aku tak kan buli sesiapa lagi. Kau pun, jangan nak berlagak sangat dekat sekolah tu"

"Si Pang ni kalau tak berlagak, tak sah" kata Bella

"Hmmm... kau pun jangan nak bergaduh sangat dengan Fang" Bella bermasam muka sedikit tetapi selepas itu dia gelak bersama dengan Zakwan "Terima kasih kawan-kawan kerana sudi datang ke sini. Lain kali datang lagi tau! Bolehlah aku bagi si Fang ni gemuk"

"Lily suka dengan idea tu! LANDAK GEMUK! Boleh jadi landak salai lepas ni" Lily mengusap-usap kelapa anak itik yang dia dapat tadi "Err.. takpe ke Lily bawak balik anak itik ni?"

"Takpe tapi kau jangan berhenti dengan kepelikan kau. Just be yourself!"

"Terima kasih Zakwan. Lily janji Lily tidak akan berhenti dengan kepelikan Lily yang sudah berleluasa di seluruh Pulau Rintis! Hahahaaaa! Oh yea, Lily lupa pula" Lily letak anak itik itu di atas kepala Faye. Dia terus keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolah dia "Nah, ambik tiga bungkus kerepek pisang sebagai kenangan"

"Terima kasih" Zakwan mengambil bungkusan kerepek pisang itu

"Kita orang kena pergi dulu, selamat tinggal Zakwan. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi" Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah Zakwan, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Zakwan sememangnya tidak mahu mereka pergi tapi dia tahu, suatu hari nanti, mereka akan kembali ke sini balik. Kawan-kawan dia sudah hilang dari situ dengan bantuan dari alat Faye. Zakwan tersenyum lembut di situ

"Datang balik nanti" bisik Zakwan seorang diri

* * *

"ABANGGG! ADIK SUDAH BALIK!"

"Hmmm... selamat kembali" kata Kaizo yang sedang makan sup lobak merah sambil menonton television

"Adik ada bawakan kuih ketayap untuk abang" Kaizo melihat adiknya duduk di sebelah dia. Fang membuka bekas makanan itu dan dia ternampak sejenis kuih berwarna hijau. Di dalam kuih itu ada inti kelapa "Nanti abang rasa ok"

"Hmm.. letak dekat atas meja tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Apa abang buat semasa adik takde dekat rumah"

"Ubahsuai bilik kau" Terus Fang lari masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat bilik dia penuh dengan gambar kucing. Cabar katil dia pun bertukar dengan corak-corak kucing. Almari, meja, kerusi, lampu, kertas dinding dan macam-macam lagilah yang ada dekat bilik tu, semuanya ada corak kucing iaitu kucing Hello Kitty. Anak-anak patung landak dan itik dia, tiada di situ. Kesemua anak patung Fang, ada di dalam bilik lain

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Kasihan kau Fang, kena buli lagi...

* * *

 **Hmmm... maybe not the best, but hopefully korang suka :3**

 **today no sesi membalas review**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Hari isnin lah author update xD**

 **p/s - To Fiona - nak minta kebenaran apa dekat author? Author akan tunggu PM dari Fiona!**

 **to gadis mysterious - Jangan takut dengan siput, just pegang dan tenangkan diri. Siput tu tak kan gigit adik :3 nanti lama-lama rasa takut itu akan hilang dan budak-budak lelaki tak kan usik atau buli adik lagi. Author dulu takut dengan ketinggian tapi sekarang tak lagi...**

 **to afiq - sebenarnya author terkilan dengan review afiq.. mood author jadi down sangat, bukan sebab kesalahan ejaan or tatabahasa or apa-apa ajelah, tapi sebab scene Kaizo dan Lynna.. author minta maaf kalau scene-scene begitu buat afiq tak suka T_T tetang kesalahan tu, author memang mengaku, author tak dapat nak lari dengan kesilapan author sendiri.. baca banyak kali pun, mesti ada yang terlepas pandang.. maaf yea sebab author masih belajar lagi dalam penulisan.. masih banyak lagi author perlu belajar**

 **to mister mimpi - Sama-sama dan cepat sembuh! jangan fikirkan benda yang boleh buat mister mimpi stress :D thank you sebab selalu bagi kata-kata semangat dekat Lynz dan selalu ambik berat tentang Lynz juga :3 and I will always think positive walaupun kadang-kadang negatif datang juga dekat diri ni.. take care! rehat-rehatkan diri tu**

 **-Sayonara-**


	36. Dunia Fairytale

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? semua sihat? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author**

 **maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Dunia Fairytale

"Oh donut lobak merah ku, bila kau hendak berdating dengan aku lagi?" Fang berpusing-pusing di atas katil Hello Kitty dia. Fang masih lagi marah dengan abang dia tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Jadi dia terpaksa terima sahaja bilik yang bertemakan Hello Kitty. Paling malang sekali, beg sekolah dia pun di tukar menjadi beg Hello Kitty. Budak-budak perempuan di sekolah hanya tergelak melihat Fang memakai beg Hello Kitty

"Donut lobak merah, tunggu aku dekat istana yea" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya. Kaizo ada di pintu bilik adiknya, dia hanya mengangkat kening sambil melihat adiknya sedang bermimpi tentang donut lobak merah. Fang berpusing lagi sambil memeluk anak patung landak dia. Kesemua anak-anak patung dia sudah pun kembali ke dalam bilik dia tapi ada juga anak patung yang tidak undang, plushie Hello Kitty

"Adik aku ni, takde benda lain ke nak mimpikan" bisik Kaizo. Dia masuk ke dalam biliknya, berdiri di sebelah katil adiknya dengan muka serius, dan dia terus menarik selimut Hello Kitty adiknya dengan begitu kasar sekali "PANGGG! BANGUNNNN!"

"DONUTTT!" Fang terjaga dari mimpi indah dia. Fang melihat ketepi dan terus menjerit sekuat hati "ABANGGGGG! Apasal abang pergi kejutkan adik!"

"Habis tu, kau nak aku biarkan kau tidur sampai ke tengahari"

"Hehehee..." Fang tersengih sambil melihat jam di bilik dia "Tapi, baru pukul 8 pagi. Bagilah adik tidur puas-puas"

"Takde maknanya. Nanti kau langsung tak bangun. Mentang-mentanglah kau sekolah petang, ingat boleh tidur lama-lama ke. Cubalah rajin macam Faye, awal pagi lagi dia sudah bangun dan siapkan sarapan pagi untuk abang. Kau tu tahu membuta aje" Fang bermasam muka dekat abangnya "Bangun, jangan nak tidur balik"

"Baiklah abang ku sayang" Fang mengeluh sedikit, lalu dia keluar dari katil itu. Kaizo campak selimut Hello Kitty di atas kepala adiknya "ABANGGGG!" Kaizo sudah pun lari keluar sebab malas nak dengar adik dia membebel. Fang menarik selimut itu dan terpaparlah wajah geram dia "Abang aku ni, tak habis-habis nak buli aku. Sudahlah bilik aku bertukar menjadi bilik Hello Kitty. Apalah nasib aku yang begitu malang sekali" Fang lipat selimut katilnya dengan perasaan sedih. Kepala Faye menjenguk masuk ke dalam bilik Fang

"Fang!"

"Kau nak apa Faye?" Faye bergegas masuk ke dalam bilik. Fang nampak Faye seperti ada sesuatu mengejutkan dia, seperti ada kecemasan, seperti ada serangan musuh atau seperti ada keamukan Kaizo "Apasal dengan kau?"

"Aku tadi pergi ke rumah Bella sekejap tapi... ada sesuatu yang pelik berlaku"

"Sesuatu yang pelik?" Fang meletakkan selimut yang sudah dilipatnya di atas katil "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku nampak rumah Bella berubah menjadi sebuah istana besar tapi paling mengejutkan aku, tiba-tiba aje ada akar-akar berduri di sekeliling rumah dia. Aku call dia, dia langsung tak angkat"

"Kau dah bagitahu abang aku?" Faye hanya gelengkan kepala "Kita kena bagitahu dia"

"Bagitahu apa?" Kaizo muncul kembali di bilik adik dia. Faye menarik nafas sebentar kerana dia penat berlari tadi dan lalu dia bercerita kepada Kaizo "MACAM MANA BOLEH BERLAKU?" Bergema satu bilik dengan suara Kaizo

"Mana Faye tahu tapi bukan itu sahaja..." Faye menarik nafas lagi "Ada kereta kuda lalu masa Faye lari balik rumah"

"Kereta kuda?!" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sebab rasa pelik. Faye angguk sahaja kepada sepupunya. Kaizo tengah fikirkan, musuh yang manakah yang mempunyai kuasa seperti itu "Tapi rumah Bella tu, tak kan tiba-tiba musuh baru kita pergi serang kawan-kawan kita pulak"

"Tak tahulah Fang. Aku cuma berharap Bella selamat dalam rumah istana dia tu... tapikan..." Faye terus fikirkan sesuatu "Fang, pinjamkan laptop kau" Fang secara cepat, dia buka laptop dia yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Faye duduk di atas kerusi meja belajar, dia terus mencari sesuatu di internet "Aku dah agak dah"

"Apa yang kau agak?" Kaizo berdiri di belakang Faye dan Fang berdiri di sebelah abangnya

"Sleeping beauty!"

"Ha ah Fang, akar berduri tu buat aku terfikirkan tentang satu fairytale berkaitan dengan akar berduri" Faye tunjuk maklumat tentang kisah dongeng Sleeping Beauty "Jangan-jangan Bella tertidur dalam rumah dia" Faye mula rasa cemas. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat abang sepupu dia "Ke-kenapa abang Kaizo ada tumbuh bulu dekat tangan dan muka?" Fang pusing ke arah abang dia, dia rasa nak tergelak tapi takut kena marah pula

"Bulu?" Kaizo melihat tapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia terasa badan dia mula berubah menjadi besar sedikit "Apa yang terjadi ni?"

"Hmmmm..." Faye perhatikan perubahan yang terjadi dekat abang sepupu dia "Ini macam..." Faye terus kembali ke laptop untuk mencari maklumat tentang kisah dongeng Kaizo berubah

"Beauty and the beast"

"Betul tu Fang" Faye terus tunjuk dekat gambar image kisah dongeng Beauty and the beast dekat Kaizo "Kasihan abang Kaizo, berubah menjadi beast"

"KITA PERLU BETULKAN BALIK KEADAAN SEBELUM IANYA BERLUASA DI SELURUH PULAU RINTIS!" Fang dan Faye terpaksa menutup telinga mereka kerana jerita Kaizo bertambah 2 kali ganda daripada yang biasa "SUDAH! CARI DARI MANA MUSUH ITU BERADA SEKARANG! JANGAN BUAT MASA!"

"Baik abang Kaizo" jawab mereka berdua. Kaizo melihat di cermin bilik adiknya, dia rasa seperti mahu menumbuk hancur cermin itu tetapi dia menahan dirinya daripada buat begitu. Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Jam kuasa Fang berbunyi. Fang cepat-cepat menerima panggilan tersebut

"FANGGG!" Terpapar wajah Ying yang dalam ketakutan itu "Cepat ke pantai! Ada kecemasan"

"Kecemasan? Apasal? Apa yang berlaku?" tanya Fang

"Haiyaa... jangan banyak soal, mari cepat ke sini" kata Ying, selepas itu muncul Yaya di sebelah Ying. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan tudung Yaya. Warna dia berbeza "Mari ke sini cepat!" kata Ying lagi

"Ok ok, aku ke sana. Tunggu tau" Fang menutup panggilan tersebut "Jom Faye, kita ke pantai. Mesti dia orang tertukar menjadi salah satu watak dari cerita dongeng" Mereka berdua keluar dari bilik tersebut. Pintu bilik abangnya sudah tertutup rapat. Fang dapat rasakan abangnya malu dengan dirinya yang berubah menjadi watak Beast. Dia biarkan sahaja, dia tahu lama-lama nanti, abang dia akan ok balik

"Abang Kaizo nak ikut kami ke pantai tak?" Faye mengetuk-getuk pintu bilik Kaizo sambil menjerit "ABANG KAIZO!" Tiba-tiba pintu bilik itu terbuka sedikit. Fang dan Faye nampak Kaizo sedang mengintai mereka sedikit

"Ke pantai? KAU NAK SURUH AKU BUAT APA?"

"Abang ni kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke" marah Fang "Kita orang nak ke pantai sebab ada panggilan kecemasan dari kawan adik. Lagipun abang yang suruh kita orang pergi siasat. Takkan abang nak duduk dekat sini sahaja. Abang pun kenalah siasat kita orang dengan sekali" Kaizo membuka pintu dengan luas. Mereka ternampak jam kuasa Kaizo ada hologram Lynna

"Sekejap" kata Kaizo. Dia kembali kepada Lynna "Kau datang ke sini dengan segera. Aku tahu kau mahir dalam bab-bab begini"

"Ok, tunggu aku dekat kedai Tok Aba" Kaizo terus tutup hologram tersebut

"Mari kita ke pantai. Aku mahu melihat sendiri apa kecemasannya" Kaizo keluar dari biliknya dengan badan dia sudah menjadi besar dan penuh dengan bulu-bulu berwarna perang seperti bulu seekor binatang. Baju dan seluar yang dia pakai pun sudah terkoyak. Dia turun dari atas mengikut tangga tapi dia mulai perasan dengan dua ekor kucing dia dan seekor itik sedang mengikut Faye dari belakang. Faye turun ke bawah, mereka pun turut turun ke bawah

"Apahal dengan Pikachu, Pang dan Lily?" tanya Kaizo "Asyik ikut kau sahaja" Kaizo terus pandang Faye dengan wajah dia yang penuh berbulu tapi masih lagi boleh buat muka serius. Fang dan Faye menoleh kebelakang. Ketiga-tiga haiwan itu berdiri sahaja di belakang Faye

"Wei, kau ada bagi dia orang apa-apa ke?"

"Mana ada Fang. Pagi tadi abang kau yang bagi dia orang makan" Faye berjalan sedikit ke depan, haiwan peliharaan Fang dan Kaizo ikut Faye berjalan sedikit "Hmmm... ini mesti salah satu watak kisah dongeng yang aku sedang pegang sekarang ni. Bagi aku fikir"

"Tak payah fikir, kau tu Snow White sebab kulit kau berubah menjadi pucat dan bibir kau merah semacam" Faye cepat-cepat berlari masuk ke dalam bilik dia untuk melihat dirinya di cermin "WHAT!" Faye keluar dari bilik dengan perasaan sedih "Maknanya aku kena jauhkan diri daripada buah apple lah ni" Fang angguk

"Tapi, apasal kau seorang sahaja belum berubah?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Entah, mana adik tahu. Mungkin adik ni kuat, lebih kuat daripada abang.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Kaizo mengetuk kepala adiknya "Isk! Asyik nak ketuk kepala adik aje. Sudahlah, nanti kita lewat pulak. Dia orang mesti tengah tunggu kita"

"Kau pergi ke pantai, abang nak tunggu Lynna dekat Kedai Tok Aba. Nanti jumpa dekat kedai Tok Aba, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang Kaizo" kata Fang dan Faye secara serentak

* * *

"Hah! Ikut pun korang. Lama betul korang nak sampai ke sini" kata Yaya dengan nada tegasnya "Apasal korang lewat sangat?" Yaya berjalan di atas pasir pantai sambil melihat dua kawan baik dia sedang berjalan menuju kearah diri dia. Yaya berasa hairan melihat beberapa ekor haiwan sedang mengikut Fang dan Faye "Aik, apasal haiwan-haiwan tu ikut korang?"

"Faye ni bertukar menjadi Snow White" kata Fang dengan nada malas dia "Sebab tu semua bintang asyik ikut dia aje. Kita orang lambat sebab Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily lah. Nak ikut tapi kita orang tak bagi. Terpaksa kurung dia orang dalam sangkar" Faye tersengih sambil mendengar penjelasan daripada Fang

"Isk isk.. tak baik buat begitu, lain kali bagi ajelah dia orang ikut sekali" Yaya melihat beberapa ekor kucing termasuklah anak kucing, seekor katak, beberapa ekor burung, dua ekor arnab, dua ekor tupai dan lima kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di sekeliling Faye

"Mana Ying, Yaya?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm... tadi dia ada dekat dalam laut. Kalau Faye berubah menjadi Snow White, maknanya Ying berubah menjadi ikan duyung!" Yaya menepuk dahinya "Aku pulak, kena pakai baju buruk, siap ada apron lagi" Fang baru sedar dengan perubahan pemakaian Yaya "Aku tak pasti diri aku jadi watak apa"

"Hmm... Cinderella kot sebab dia kan selalu kena buli dengan dua kakak tiri dia tapi AKU SEPATUTNYA JADI CINDERELLA SEBAB AKU SELALU KENA BULI DENGAN ABANG AKU!" Terus haiwan-haiwan di belakang Faye, berlari berkeliaran kerana takut dengan jeritan Fang tadi

"Haiyaaa.. lu ni tak boleh ke kalau tak menjerit. Aku dari jauh lagi boleh dengar suara lu" Fang dan Faye menoleh ketepi. Mereka betul-betul tidak sangka Ying mempunyai ekor ikan, berpakaian sopan, seperti memakai sebuah jaket keemas-emasan, cermin mata bulat dia hilang dan topi biru kuning dia turut hilang. Hanya ada sebuah kulit kerang menghiasi di rambut Ying. Dia kelihatan cantik menjadi ikan duyung

"Hehehee... macam mana kau boleh jadi ikan duyung" Fang tergelak sedikit

"Mana aku tahu maaa... tapi aku tak boleh nak ikut korang pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk berbincang"

"Tapi aku boleh angkat kau menggunakan kuasa aku. Tapi kita perlukan sebuah kolam renang plastik untuk letakkan Ying" kata Yaya

"Hmmm... ok juga idea kau tapi kita perlu cari kolam renang tu dulu" balas Fang kepada Yaya "Tapikan... yang peliknya, apasal korang sudah mula berubah tapi aku masih belum lagi?"

"Ehem, siapa kata kau belum berubah lagi. Cuba kau sentuh kepala kau" Faye tunjuk ke atas kepala dia sendiri. Fang terus menyentuh kepalanya sendiri dan dia terasa ada sesuatu. Lalu dia mengambilnya dan ternampak sebuah topi dan sehelai kertas melekat di topi itu

"Hatter?"

"Kau adalah mad hatter maaa" jawab Ying secara tiba-tiba. Fang melihat topi itu lagi. Topi itu berwarna ungu gelap dan ada warna kehijauan sedikit "Hehehee... kau jadi orang gila yang tak berapa nak betul sangat dan suka sangat buat tea party"

"Bukan tea party sesuai untuk abang aku. APASAL AKU PULAK!" berapi-api hati Fang

"Habis tu, kau nak jadi apa?" tanya Yaya

"Sudah tentu Prince Charming" Fang buat gaya berlagak sambil mengangkat-gangkat kedua belah kening dia "Aku kan paling hebat dan paling kacak dekat Pulau Rintis ni! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Sudahlah kau... sekarang kita perlu selesaikan masalah Ying dulu" Yaya malas nak melayan karenah Fang. Faye terpaksa pergi mencari kolam renang yang khas untuk kanak-kanak "Aku jumpa kau dekat kedai Tok Aba" Yaya terus menggunakan kuasa gravity nya untuk mengangkat Ying. Mereka tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di situ yang masih berangan lagi yang diri dia adalah seorang putera yang kacak

"Walaupun rambut aku cacak, tapi aku tetap kacak" Fang teruskan berangan lagi

* * *

Tok Aba terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi terhadap Kaizo. Mata dia tidak berkelip, mulut dia ternganga luas dan cawan yang dia sedang pegang, terlepas dari tangannya dan lalu terhempas pecah di atas lantai kedai. Boboiboy yang ada di situ, juga terkejut dan dia terus sedarkan diri "Abang Kaizo?"

"Kau nak apa?"

"Takde apa" jawab Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Tapi.. bukan abang Kaizo sahaja yang berubah. Ochobot pun turut berubah" Dia tunjuk Ochobot yang sedang terapung-apung di dalam gazebo. Diri Ochobot bukan lagi berwarna kuning tetapi berwarna biru dan dia sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya robotnya

"Apasal dia jadi warna biru?" tanya Kaizo

"Entahlah tapi tiba-tiba sahaja tadi muncul tongkat sakti dekat tangan dia dan tiara kecil di atas kepala bulat dia tu" jawab Boboiboy

"Kau pun apa kurangnya, ada mahkota keemasan dekat kepala kau" Boboiboy terus terasa ada sesuatu di kepala dia. Tangan dia merasa-rasa kepala diri dia dan terus mengambil mahkota itu

"Bila masa cucu aku jadi anak raja ni?"

"Anak raja? Entahlah atuk tapi... macam mana benda semua ni boleh berlaku" Boboiboy letak mahkota dia di atas meja kaunter untuk dilihat secara teliti "Hehehe.. kalau Boboiboy dapat mahkota ni, maknanya Boboiboy putera raja atau prince charming lah kan"

"Betul tu" muncul suara Lynna. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang, manakala Boboiboy dan Tok Aba pandang di tepi Kaizo "Boboiboy adalah Prince Charming"

"Apahal kau berpakaian lain?" Kaizo melihat berpakaian berwarna biru putih dan ada sehelai apron putih diikat di pinggang. Rambut Lynna diikat dengan ribbon berwarna biru

"Pakaian aku berubah bila aku tiba ke sini. Aku menjadi watak Belle dan kau adalah putera kacak yang telah bertukar menjadi beast"

"Oh! Boboiboy tahu cerita tu, Beauty and the Beast"

"Pandai Boboiboy tapi..." Lynna terus memandang wajah Kaizo "Aku tak tahulah kenapa buku tu menukar kau menjadi watak beast"

"Buku?" muncul Ochobot biru di kedai Tok Aba "Buku apa kak Lynna?"

"Ada ke buku yang menukar korang semua menjadi watak-watak dongeng ni?" Tok Aba rasa curiga dengan buku yang dikatakan oleh Lynna tadi "Kalau betul pun, kamu semua perlu hentikan sebelum ianya berleluasa"

"Tapi macam mana atok, kita semua tak tahu buku tu ada dekat mana" kata Boboiboy

"Akak tahu buku tu dekat siapa. Ingat tak lagi akak kasi pinjam sebuah buku cerita dekat Rizu" Boboiboy dan Kaizo terus ingat tentang buku tebal yang sudah berhabuk dan rupa buku itu agak lama tapi tiada cacat cela yang ada pada buku tersebut "Silap akak juga sebab terlupa. Buku itu mempunyai kuasa magic"

"Kuasa magic?" terkejut Boboiboy "Tapi dalam minggu lepas, tiada apa pun berlaku dekat kita orang ataupun Pulau Rintis, kenapa sekarang baru berlaku"

"Hmmm... buku tu hanya akan keluar watak-watak fairytale jikalau buku itu terbuka lama. Mungkin dalam seminggu tu, Rizu tutup buku fairytale tu selepas sahaja dia habis baca. Kita perlu dapatkan buku tu sekarang dan tutup buku tersebut. Hanya itu sahaja caranya tapi Rizu dekat sekolah kan sekarang ini?"

"Ha ah kak Lynna, Rizu dekat sekolah" muncul Yaya bersama Ying "Kak Lynna jadi watak Belle yea. Yaya suka movie Beauty and Beast"

"Faye pun sama!" Faye masih lagi diekori oleh haiwan-haiwan, kali ini lebih banyak daripada tadi. Lynna dan Kaizo melihat haiwan-haiwan tersebut hanya duduk di belakang Faye "Hehehee... ini semua kawan Faye tapi Faye dah tahu macam mana nak kawal mereka semua. Tengok yea" Faye pusing kebelakang "Ok, semua boleh kembali ke tempat korang yang tadi" Semua haiwan yang mengikut Faye tadi, berpatah balik dan kembali ke tempat asal mereka

"Hehehee... bestnya juga dapat kawal haiwan" kata Ochobot "Tapi aku juga yang tak best sebab aku jadi biru"

"Hmmm.. akak rasa, Ochobot adalah biru fairy dalam cerita Cinderella"

"WAH! Ochobot jadi pari-pari" Kaizo dan Lynna menoleh kebelakang lagi sekali kerana suara itu datang dari belakang. Mereka terkejut melihat Ying adalah seekor ikan duyung sedang bermain air di dalam kolam renang. Ekor ikan dia membuat percikan air kepada mereka semua "Hehehee... maaf maaf.. saya tidak sengaja maa.."

"Ikan duyung? The little mermaid" Ying angguk dengan kata-kata Lynna tadi "Tapi, mana Gopal?"

"Gopal lari balik rumah sebab tiba-tiba aje tadi berubah menjadi serigala" jawab Boboiboy dengan perasaan sedih dia "Kak Lynna, kita perlu pergi cari Rizu dekat sekolah"

"Ok, tapi semua ni nak ikut sekali ke?" Lynna melihat Yaya menjadi Cinderella, Faye menjadi Snow White, Ying menjadi Mermaid, Boboiboy menjadi Prince Charming, Ochobot menjadi Blue Fairy dan Kaizo pula, Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Kenapa kau gelakan aku?"

"Hehehe.. takde apa Kaizo" Lynna betulkan suara dia kepada serius "Tapi, mana adik kau?"

"Entah" jawab Kaizo dengan ringkas sahaja

"Tadi Fang ada dengan kita orang. Dia dekat pantai sebab Ying jadi ikan duyung. Lepas tu mulalah dia buat ayat-ayat berlagak dia" jawab Yaya dengan nada bosan dia "Sekarang ni, kita orang tak tahu dia pergi mana"

"Aku ada aje dekat sini wahai kawan, tapi macam mana kita nak pergi bertemu dengan pihak lawan?" Fang muncul di sebelah abang dia sambil memakai topi mad hatter. Di tangan dia ada secawan teh hijau. Lalu dia minum dengan begitu sopan sekali "Tapi aku rasa, korang mesti rasa apa yang aku rasa bahawa kita semua akan dapat jumpa raksasa yang ubah kita begini"

"Errr... kau ni betul ke tak betul?" Boboiboy merasa dahi Fang dengan tangannya "Nak kata demam, tak juga"

"Nampaknya kita perlu cepat sebelum kita semua betul-betul menjadi watak-watak fairytale yang sebenarnya"

"Takpe! Biar aku yang pergi mencari buku itu! Ini adalah misi aku" Tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy keluar dari kedai Tok Aba dan keluarkan sebilah pedang yang baru sahaja muncul "Aku adalah putera raja akan pergi selamatkan kita semua!"

"Boleh aku ikut sekali? Boleh aku bantu kau untuk berkali-kali" kata Fang dengan suara ceria dia. Lynna menepuk dahinya

"Aku rasa, aku pergi balik rumah sebelum keluarga aku cari aku" tiba-tiba sahaja Yaya berpusing dan larikan diri untuk balik ke rumah dia. Faye sudah pergi bernyanyi-nyanyi bersama beberapa ekor burung. Ochobot mengejar Yaya

"Yaya tunggu! Aku akan menjadi fairy kau. Mesti kau nak pergi ke majlis tari-menarikan"

"Aduh.. macam mana ni" Lynna mengeluh sedikit

"Takpe, biar aku bantu kau" Kaizo sentuh bahu Lynna "Walaupun muka aku hodoh tapi aku masih lagi boleh berlawan"

"Betul" Boboiboy mengangkat tangan Lynna sambil melutut dengan satu kaki "Saya putera raja akan membantu tuan puteri yang jelita" Lynna rasa malu pula dengan kelakuan pelik Boboiboy. Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa nak tergelak "Jangan risau, saya akan pergi selamatkan kerajaan Pulau Rintis"

"Hahahaaa! Aku pun nak ikut sekali wahai putera raja. Aku pergi ke sana sebagai kawan dan aku bukan pergi untuk bersahaja. Pihak musuh kita akan menjadi pihak lawan"

"Adik aku ni.. pelik-pelik aje ayat dia" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya yang serba pelik kepelikan itu "SUDAH! MARI KITA BERTOLAK! JANGAN NAK MEMBUANG MASA LAGI!" Bergema satu taman dengan suara dasyat Kaizo yang begitu menakutkan. Dia terus tinggalkan tempat itu sambil menggenggam tanganya

"Abang ku sayang, jangan tinggalkan adik mu sayang!" Fang berlari-lari sambil mengejar abangnya. Dia bergelak riang ria di situ. Boboiboy bangun dan lalu memimpin tangan Lynna untuk pergi ke selamatkan Pulau Rintis. Faye sudah hilang ke mana dengan burung-burung tadi. Semuanya sudah menjadi hilang arah. Tinggallah Ying sahaja di situ

"Jangan tinggalkan aku keseorangan! TIDAKKKK!" Tok Aba hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sambil melihat Ying bermasam muka di dalam kolam renang "Tok Aba! Ice blended chocolate satu!"

"Sempat lagi budak ni" bisik Tok Aba "Kamu tunggu situ yea, atuk buatkan paling khas untuk kamu"

* * *

Sampai sahaja di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, Kaizo dan Lynna melihat kawasan sekolah berubah menjadi sebuah istana yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga mawar merah. Ada beberapa pengawal berbentuk kad terup. Semuanya sedang memegang sebuah tombak dan mengawal setiap kawasan sekolah itu. Pintu pagar sekolah telah dikawal oleh beberapa askar yang lain

"Macam mana kita nak masuk?" tanya Lynna. Dia melihat kiri dan kanan di kawasan sekolah itu. Semuanya di jaga dengan rapi

"Jangan risau puteri jelita. Aku putera raja akan pastikan yang kami semua dapat masuk ke dalam!" Boboiboy keluarkan pedangnya dengan penuh semangat "Aku putera raja Boboiboy! Akan tamatkan misi ini dengan menutup buku fairytale itu!" Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja keberanian Boboiboy

"Wahai askar kepada ratu hati, boleh tak kamu buka pintu pagar ini untuk kami iaitu pahlawan sejati?" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang berada di tepi pintu pagar sekolah untuk menujuk askar-askar itu tetapi mereka buat tidak tahu sahaja "Janganlah begitu, bukakanlah pintu pagar ini wahai penjaga pintu" Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya jauh daripada pintu pagar itu

"Abang! Adik nak pujuk mereka sahaja, bukan hanya mereka-reka cerita sahaja"

"SUDAH! AYAT KAU NI SEMUANYA PELIK-PELIK SAHAJA! Pening kepala aku" Jeritan Kaizo tadi menyebabkan seseorang keluar dari istana sekolah. Seseorang yang mereka kenal, dia adalah Emmy. Pakaian dia serba merah hitam, dengan skirt kembang labuh sampai ke tanah. Muka dia masam dan air muka dia seperti mahu makan orang sahaja

"SIAPA MEREKA TU? TANGKAP MEREKA!" arah Emmy dengan suara garang dia. Boboiboy tidak begitu cemas melihat pengawal istana sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Pintu pagar itu dibuka secara automatik. Fang hanya tergelak-gelak sahaja sambil bertepuk tangan. Kaizo sudah mula untuk menyerang, dia keluarkan kuku tajam dia dan gigi taringnya. Lynna disuruh berdiri di dalam Kaizo

"Aku akan melindungi kau" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Tapi.. aku boleh berlawan"

"JANGAN DEGIL!" Kaizo melihat Lynna dengan muka bengis dia "Kau tunggu sahaja di luar!" Kaizo menoleh ke pintu pagar, pengawal istana sudah bergerak keluar. Mereka semua berjalan di dalam dua barisan, seperti hendak pergi berkawad. Masing-masing membawa tombak. Boboiboy berpusing-pusingkan pedang dia. Fang masih lagi tergelak di situ

"Pengawal sudah datang! Mari kita tentang!" kata Fang dengan nada ceria dia

"Aku akan hapuskan mereka semua! Aku akan tunjukkan kekuatan aku!" kata Boboiboy. Dia langsung tidak bergerak dari situ. Makin lama makin dekat pengawal istana itu kearah mereka. Kaizo berlari seperti seekor haiwan, dia sudah mulakan serangan pertama dia "Hahahaaha! ABANG TENTANG MEREKA! TENTANG MEREKA! JANGAN BAGI DIA ORANG DATANG! HAHAHAHA.."

"Betul tu Fang, kita lawan mereka!" Boboiboy turut berlari juga. Kaizo sudah pun melayangkan beberapa pengawal kad terup. Semuanya berterbangan di udara sehinggalah mereka ternampak seseorang terbang di langit. Lynna mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Badannya kecil, tidaklah begitu tinggi dan berpakaian serba hijau

"Rizu?" bisik Lynna. Rizu terbang untuk menolong mereka semua. Dia terus terbang dengan lajunya kearah beberapa pengawal kad terup

"TANGKAP DIA SEKALI! DIALAH YANG PENGACAU BETA TADI!" Jerit Emmy dengan nada tidak puas hati "Tangkap mereka semua! dan bawa mereka untuk berhadapan dengan aku!"

"Maaf ratu hati, kenapa perlu tangkap dia. Apa kesalahan dia? apa akan terjadi dengan dia nanti?" muncul Fang disebelah Emmy. Lynna dari jauh lagi, terkejut Fang sudah pun berada di dalam kawasan sekolah tanpa tiada kecederaan langsung yang ada pada diri Fang

"FANGGG!" Lynna berlari untuk pergi dapatkan Fang. Dia mengelakkan dirinya daripada ditangkap oleh pengawal-pengawal istana. Dia tunduk dirinya daripada terkena cucukan tombak. Kaizo nampak Lynna sedang berlari kearah Emmy

"LYNNA! KENAPA KAU DEGIL SANGAT!"

"Jangan risau abang Paizo, BIAR PIZU PAN SELAMATKAN KAKAK LYNNA!" Rizu luruskan kedua belah tangannya untuk terbang lebih laju. Dia tersenyum gembira sambil menolak beberapa pengawal istana. Semuanya melayang. Kaizo mengejar Lynna lagi, dia sudah semakin hampir dengan Lynna tetapi, ada sesuatu menyusuk di tepi bahagian badan dia

"Abang Kaizo?" Boboiboy ternampak Kaizo memegang bahagian tepi badannya. Lalu dia perlahan-lahan rebahkan badan dia "ABANG KAIZO!" Boboiboy lari kearah Kaizo tetapi diri dia ditangkap oleh pengawal istana. Lynna terdengar jeritan Boboiboy, dia pusing kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo sudah pun terjatuh di atas kawasan sekolah. Kedua belah tangan Lynna dipegang oleh pengawal istana tetapi Lynna bertindak pantas. Dia menarik kedua belah tangannya yang sudah pegang dan lalu dia mengantuk kepala kedua pengawal istana itu. Rizu sudah pun tiba dan dia gigit kaki pengawal istana itu. Mereka semua takut dengan gigitan Rizu. Lynna berlari kearah Kaizo. Dia cepat-cepat mengangkat tangan Kaizo yang besar itu. Dia memapah Kaizo untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah istana tersebut dengan bantuan daripada Rizu. Boboiboy dan Fang ditangkap oleh pengawal Ratu Hati. Lynna terpaksa berundur balik kerana Kaizo perlukan rawatan segera

"Kenapa kau.. degil sangat?" suara Kaizo agak garang tapi dalam keadaan lemah

"Sebab adik kau tiba-tiba aje ada dekat sebelah Emmy" jawab Lynna "Kau jangan bercakap lagi. Kita pulang ke rumah, aku perlu merawat kau" Mereka berjalan secara perlahan. Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa keadaan di kawasan istana sekolah itu

* * *

Kaizo pening melihat rumah dia penuh dengan haiwan-haiwan yang dipanggil oleh Faye. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily juga ada di situ, mereka semua sedang bernyanyi bersama dengan Faye. Sambil bernyanyi, sambil itu haiwan-haiwan itu kemaskan rumah bersama Faye. Ada yang berada di dalam dapur, dalam bilik Fang dan Kaizo dan ada juga yang sedang memasak di dalam dapur. Faye masuk ke dalam dapur untuk periksa makanan dia

"Banyal betul haiwan dekat rumah abang Paizo. Abang Paizo bela semua haiwan ni ke?"

"Bukan. Abang hanya bela dua ekor kucing dan seekor itik sahaja" Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa. Lynna terus ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak rawatan, kain dan juga air. Rizu terkejut melihat anak-anak kucing dia ada di dalam rumah itu

"Eh, Donut, Lobak, Merah ada dekat sini" Ketiga-tiga anak kucing itu terus ber meow meow di kaki Rizu "Mesti kakak Faye panggil korang ke sini kan" Rizu duduk di atas lantai dan membelai kepala mereka, seekor demi seekor. Lynna dan Faye keluar dari dapur dengan bekas rawatan di tangan Lynna. Faye pegang sebuah bekas berisikan air dan juga sehelai kain

"Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo?" tanya Faye

"Dia terkena tombak tajam tadi" Lynna mengambil sehelai kain dari tangan Faye dan terus dia rendamkan ke dalam air. Lalu dia letak kain itu di bahagian luka Kaizo

"ARGHHHH!" Kaizo menjerit kesakitan. Haiwan-haiwan di dalam rumah itu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye kerana ketakutan. Rizu muncul di sebelah Kaizo "SAKITLAH!"

"Cubalah tahan. Sedikit sahajakan" marah Lynna balik. Dia mengambil beberapa gumpalan kapas dan dia letak sedikit ubat di kapas itu. Lynna letakkan kapas itu di luka Kaizo "Rasa sakit tak?"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo dengan tenang "Kita perlu ke sana balik"

"Aku tahu tapi kau perlukan berehat. Biar aku sorang sahaja yang pergi" Lynna mengambil pembalut kain pula "Faye, Rizu.. tolong kak Lynna untuk balut luka abang Kaizo" Mereka berdua angguk dan menolong Lynna bersama. Kaizo rasa badan dia lemah lagi tetapi dia mahu pergi dapatkan adik dia dan pergi tutup buku fairytale tersebut. Setelah mereka selesai membalut luka Kaizo, Faye terus ke dapur untuk menyimpan balik kotak rawatan itu dan buang air yang telah digunakan tadi

"Rizu, akak nak tanya boleh?"

"Boleh" jawab Rizu

"Rizu ada bawak buku fairytale pergi ke sekolah? Buku yang Rizu pinjam dari perpuskataan istana akak" tanya Lynna dengan tenang

"Ada! Tapi lepas tu kawan-kawan Pizu panggil. Pizu lupa nak simpan balik buku tu. Pizu tinggalkan buku tu dekat atas meja. Lepas tu tiba-tiba baju sekolah Pizu berubah menjadi warna hijau. Lepas tu Pizu teringat sesuatu, Pizu menjadi Peter Pan. Seorang budak lelaki yang tak nak membesar menjadi orang dewasa! Pizu pun nak jadi macam dia. Pizu nak jadi budak kecik selama-lamanya"

"Jadi Rizu tak nak membesar?" Rizu gelengkan kepala kepada Faye "Akak Faye pulak, akak tak kan sentuh mana-mana apple yang ada di dunia ini kerana takut akak menjadi pengsan"

"Dan Fang akan menjadi penyelamat Pulau Rintis yang terkenal!" Fang muncul dengan sebuah buku tebal yang bertajuk Fairytale. Dia memeluk buku itu di dadanya. Semua terkejut melihat Fang ada di situ sambil tersenyum comel seperti anak kucing. Fang tidak lagi bercakap secara pelik-pelik. Mereka juga tidak sedar, yang diri mereka sudah mula berubah kepada yang asal, sedikit demi sedikit mereka berubah. Pakaian mereka juga turut berubah

"Macam mana kau boleh dapatkan buku tu? Bukan ke kau sudah kena tangkap tadi?" tanya Kaizo

"Oh senang aje. Disebabkan Ratu hati tu melihat adik sebagai seseorang yang tidak begitu merbahaya, jadi adik pergilah cari buku yang kak Lynna katakan itu. Adik pergilah cari kelas Rizu dengan senang lenang. Tiada siapa yang nak tangkap adik, dia orang ingat adik ni tak betul sebab adik asyik tergelak sahaja. Lepas tu adik jumpalah kelas Rizu. Buku tu masih terbuka lagi dan adik cepat-cepat tutup buku tu. Barulah semuanya kembali seperti biasa" Fang melihat abang dia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tiada lagi bulu-bulu di badan abang dia. Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Selamat kembali abang"

"Terima kasih adik" bisik Kaizo. Dia nampak baju dia ada terkoyak banyak "Abang perlu pergi tukar baju"

"Rasanya kak Lynna perlu pulangkan balik buku ni" Lynna mengambil buku fairytale itu dari Fang "Maaf yea Rizu, akak terpaksa pulangkan balik tapi akak akan gantikan dengan buku lain. Buku biasa dari dunia kita bukan dari dunia sana"

"Takpe kakak Lynna, untuk keselamatan dunia ini juga" Rizu peluk Lynna dengan seerat-eratnya. Faye tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu

"ALAMAK!" Faye berlari masuk ke dalam bilik dia dan lalu menjerit "AAAAAAAAA!" Haiwan-haiwan yang ada di dalam bilik Faye berlari keluar. Faye pun turun berlari keluar dan terus membuka pintu rumah. Dia menghalau haiwan-haiwan itu keluar dari rumah kecuali Shadow, Pikachu, Lily, Donut, Lobak dan Merah. Fang, Rizu dan Lynna tergelak sahaja. Mereka terpaksa pergi menolong Faye. Kaizo sudah pun berada di dalam bilik untuk menukar baju dia. Apa yang terjadi dengan kawan-kawan Fang yang lain? Rumah Bella sudah pun kembali seperti asal. Bella bangun lambat dan terus dia cepat-cepat pergi mandi sebab tidur lama sangat. Yaya terjatuh di atas jalan raya kerana dia tadi menaiki kereta kuda untuk pergi ke majlis tari menari. Baju dia sudah berubah menjadi baju asal dia. Ying pula, baju dia basah kuyup sebab dia masih lagi berada di dalam kolam renang. Ochobot sudah tidak lagi berwarna biru. Boboiboy tersedar yang dia berada di dalam bilik stor sukan yang telah dijadikan penjara tadi dan yang terakhir adalah Emmy, dia berada di dalam bilik pengetua sekolah dan lalu dia lari dari situ sebelum pengetua sekolah datang. Lupa pula tentang Gopal, dia sudah tidak lagi berbulu. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa

Kaizo yang berada di dalam bilik, dia terdetik pula hendak menonton movie Beauty and the Beast. Dia ingin tahu jalan cerita itu bagaimana tapi dia akan rasa terkejut dengan satu scene yang seakan sama seperti tadi. Apa yang dia akan rasa di dalam hati dia, semuanya akan menjadi misteri...

* * *

 **Yeahh! sudah habis baca! Macam mana? ok ke K.O?**

 **to gadis mysterious - adik selalu menangis** **dekat sekolah? jangan menangis kalau diejek atau dibuli! Tabahkan hati.. kalau nak menangis juga, nangis sepuas-puasnya dekat rumah. Sebab, kalau adik menangis, nanti mereka akan menjadi bertambah suka. Kalau adik stop menangis dan buat-buat tidak kisah sahaja, dia orang akan menjadi boring :D hopefully advice akak dapat membantu adik**

 **afiq - author maafkan :D**

 **miss blank - uwaaa! good luck tau dekat sana nanti! belajar rajin-rajin**

 **Lily chan - Get well soon! *peyuk peyuk Lily!***

 **jumpa lagi semua di next chapter**

 **next update.. tak tahu bila, just tunggu ajelah**

 **-Sayonara-**


	37. Uji Kaji

**Welcome back my lovely readers :D how are you today? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! Terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Uji Kaji

"Apasal lah aku asyik terkena cabaran dari peminat aku"

"Cabaran?" tanya Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan bersama Fang untuk pergi ke sekolah "Cabaran apa pulak ni?" Boboiboy melihat muka kawan baik dia yang kelihatan sedih itu "Janganlah kau sedih pulak"

"Bukan sedih Boboiboy tapi cabaran aku semuanya berkaitan dengan donut lobak merah. Aduh.. semuanya tak bagi aku makan selama seminggu, sebulan, setahun.. hmmm" mengeluh Fang seorang diri. Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Apa boleh buat, semuanya nak bagi aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Tanpa donut lobak merah, tak aman hidup aku"

"Tanpa donut lobak merah, orang lain asyik terkena amukan kau aje. Contohnya aku" muncul Gopal di sebelah Fang "Wei Fang, semalam kau pergi hack email Probe dekat computer Emmy aje"

"Hehehee... mestilah. Aku nak tahu soalan dan cabaran apa yang peminat aku berikan nanti sebab aku mesti bersedia!" Tiba-tiba Fang bertukar menjadi lebih semangat dan berkeyakinan "Dan aku akan pastikan setiap soalan, aku akan dapat menjawab dengan betul! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Hmmm... yelah. Entah-entah jawapan kau semuanya merapu aje"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Aku sokong aje" Fang melirik matanya ke arah kedua kawan baik dia "Hehehee... tapi ada elok jugak kau tak makan donut lobak merah selalu. Semalam kau dah makan 10 bijik, hari tu 10 bijik, minggu lepas 30 bijik dalam seminggu. Aku rasa dalam setahun mesti dalam kurang seribu bijik donut lobak merah kau akan makan"

"Cheh, kau kira semua donut lobak merah aku makan. Takde kerja betul kau ni" Gopal tersengih kepada Fang "Tapi aku makan donut lobak merah nak bagi diri aku tenang dan juga sebab donut itulah yang tersedap di alam semestar!"

"Kau tak nak ke cuba benda lain. Asyik donut aje yang buat kau tenang, bahagia dan takdelah nampak berlagak sangat" tanya Boboiboy. Fang terus mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berfikir makanan apa yang boleh gantikan donut lobak merah

"Hmmm.. macam takde sahaja" kata Fang

"Mesti ada punya" Terus Boboiboy mempunyai satu rancangan yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga "Apa kata kita uji kau dengan makanan lain. Petai buatkan diri kau pengsan, donut lobak merah buat kau rasa tenang, mesti ada makanan lain yang buat kau perasaan lain. Mesti ada punya"

"Kau ingat aku ni tikus dalam makmal ke. Jadi bahan uji tapi... idea kau macam menarik aje" Fang terus berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy "Mari kita mulakan uji kaji diri aku!"

"Suka pula kau yea" Boboiboy membalas balik senyuman itu kepada Fang

"Aku pun nak uji diri aku juga" Gopal angkat tangan sebelah sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia yang ada di kedua-dua belah dia

"Cheh, kalau pasal makanan, kau mesti nak join punya"

"Mestilah! Aku kan suka makan"

"Suka hati kaulah Gopal" balas Boboiboy "Itu macam Bella aje" Fang dan Gopal pandang ke depan, mereka terserempak dengan Bella yang sedang menguap panjang. Langkah mereka begitu pantas sekali untuk datang dekat dengan Bella

"Kalau asyik mengantuk aje, apasal? Tak cukup tidur ke" tanya Fang. Bella melihat Fang dengan wajah bosan dia

"Takdelah, semenjak aku dapat tahu aku berubah menjadi Sleeping Beauty. Aku terus rasa macam nak tidur aje. Agak kesan sampingannya kot" Mata Bella rasa berat pula. Kemalasan dia untuk pergi ke sekolah pada hari ini membuatkan kaki dia berjalan begitu perlahan sekali "Aku rasa, aku perlukan sesuatu untuk buatkan aku berjaga"

"Minum kopi aje" jawab Fang

"Hmmm... macam elok aje untuk budak-budak" balas balik Bella. Dia menguap lagi

"Fang, aku nak tanya boleh"

"Kau nak tanya apa Boboiboy?"

"Hmmm.. apasal kak Lynna tak gunakan kuasa dia masa nak selamatkan aku dan kau?" Fang menghela nafas dan terus menjawab soalan Boboiboy. Gopal dan Bella ingin juga mendengar jawapan dari Fang

"Mengikut kata kak Lynna, semasa kita bertukar menjadi watak-watak dalam cerita kisah-kisah dongeng. Dia yakin yang pengawal istana itu kemungkinan pelajar-pelajar sekolah rendah atau cikgu-cikgu sekolah, sebab itu dia tidak mahu gunakan kuasa sebab dia tak nak cederakan sesiapa. Kita pula, aku memang dah jadi tak betul sebab watak aku semestinya gila atau separuh gila. Boboiboy asyik dengan prince charming dia, mesti langsung tak fikirkan tentang kuasa tujuh kau tu" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja "Bella, kerja dia tidur sahaja"

"Memang pun" jawab Bella yang sudah tiada mood "Seronoklah korang dapat menjiwai watak-watak korang. Aku menjiwai watak aku dengan cara tidur. This is so unfair!" Dia bersilang tangan dan terus berjalan ke depan sebab marah sangat. Gerakan kaki dia begitu laju sehingga jarak diantara dia dan kawan-kawan lelaki dia begitu jauh sekali. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal abaikan sahaja

"Lupa pula, kau jadi prince charming sebab kau ada kuasa tujuh. Kak Lynna cakap, kalau kau guna kuasa tujuh kau, mungkin kesemua pecahan Boboiboy kau mengambil watak prince charming yang berbeza-beza dalam kisah dongeng yang berbeza-beza. Ala, macam personality pecahan kaulah"

"Errr.. tak faham aku" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sebab tak begitu faham

"Buat-buat faham ajelah, Boboiboy" jawab Fang

"Aku pun tak faham, yang aku faham tentang uji kaji itu tadi sahaja" Fang memberikan renungan maut kepada Gopal "Hehehee... tapi apasal kak Lynna tak jadi puteri yang pandai berlawan macam Merida dalam movie Brave ke atau Mulan ke"

"Aku ada tanya juga tapi kak Lynna jawab, buku yang Rizu pinjam tu, semuanya dari classical fairytale. Mulan adalah seorang pahlawan puteri lagenda. Lepas aku dapat tahu semua tu, terus aku pergi baca-baca info tentang semua classical fairytale"

"Aku pun sama macam kau" muncul suara Ying dari belakang mereka. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan nampak dua kawan perempuan mereka iaitu Yaya dan Ying "Aku pun pergi cari info tentang The Little Mermaid tapi akhir cerita dia tak sama macam dekat movie disney. Memang banyak sedih wooo..."

"Ha ah, mermaid tu patah hati sebab prince charming dia tak kahwin dengan dia" jawab Fang

"Memang sedih tapi kisah Cinderella tak sedih. Dia masih lagi dapat prince charming dia" kata Yaya pula "Yang tak bestnya, aku tak dapat nak pergi ke majlis tari menari tu.. hehehee" Yaya mula teringat balik kejadian hari itu. Dia memakai dress labuh kembang sampai ke lantai, kasut dia diperbuat daripada kaca dan tudung dia begitu cantik sekali, dia atas kepala dia ada tiara kecil dengan berlian-berlian berkelip-kelip seperti bintang "Agaknya, dekat mana majlis tari menari tu diadakan"

"Hmm.. kau pun nak berangan sekali"

"Bukan selalu pun Fang. Aku pun kadang-kadang ada juga berangan. Tapi pengalaman begitu memang aku tidak boleh lupakan" kata Yaya secara perlahan

"Aku tak mahu ingat balik maa.. sebab Tok Aba kata, aku pergi buat straw minuman jadi teropong. Banyak malu bila dapat tahu" Ying tutup muka dia sebab malu. Muka dia menjadi merah sedikit "Tapi seronok juga jadi watak-watak dari kisah dongeng"

"Korang seronoklah. Aku jadi serigala yang aku tak tahu dari kisah mana" Gopal terus menjadi sedih

"Hmmm.. kau jadi serigala dari cerita The Little Red Riding Hood" jawab Fang "Tapi aku nak tergelak tentang abang aku. Entah kenapa pagi tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi menonton movie Beauty and the Beast. Agaknya dia nak tahu kisahnya macam mana kot tapi rasa pelik pulak tengok abang aku menonton movie kartun. Lepas habis tengok movie, abang aku terus ke kapal angkasa dia sebab latihan tempur dia. Apa-apa ajelah abang aku tu"

"Kau tak tengok sekali dengan abang kau?" tanya Yaya

"Aku nak join tapi dia suruh aku masak, kemas, bagi kucing dan itik makan, basuh baju dia, lipast baju.. DIA INGAT AKU NI ORANG GAJI KE APA!" Berapi-api hati Fang sebab terlampau geram sangat "Dia bukannya nak tolong. Sedih aku dapat abang yang tak reti nak tolong.. kenapalah aku tiada seorang kakak, bolehlah dia bantu aku setiap kali aku memerlukannya"

"Dey, yang kau nak beremosi sangat macam Lily apasal. Kau kan rajin, bila nak orang nak tolong, kau tak bagi. Nanti kau bising sebab kita orang buat kerja tak betul" Mata Fang melirik kearah Gopal. Dia menggenggam tangannya

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak bergaduh. Lagipun apa yang Gopal katakan tadi memang betul pun. Nanti kita orang kacau, kau juga yang marah kita orang sebab sibuk" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan kawan lelaki dia supaya tidak berlakunya pergaduhan atau amukan dari Fang

"Korang takpe, tapi abang aku tu" Dia tenyeh-tenyeh tapak tangan dia dengan genggaman tangannya lagi sebelah "Geram betul aku"

"Habis tu, Faye tak tolong kau ke?" tanya Yaya

"Ada tolong tapi sikit-sikitlah, dia pun takut kalau aku marah dia sebab buat kerja tak betul.. hehehehee." Fang tergelak sinis seorang diri di situ. Kawan-kawan dia hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Mereka sudah pun tiba di luar kawasan sekolah. Bella sudah pun tiba di sekolah, dari luar lagi mereka boleh nampak dia sedang duduk di atas bangku sekolah bersama Faye. Dia hanya dengar cerita Faye kerana dia terlampau mengantuk sangat, sampai tak larat hendak bercakap sesuatu

"Kasihan pulak aku tengok Bella tu. Kita orang ok aje, dia pula yang asyik mengantuk" kata Boboiboy sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah "Kau tak tanya kak Lynna ke, tiada kesan sampingan ke yang akan berlaku dekat kita orang?"

"Takde pulak aku nak tanya. Dia pun takde beritahu aku apa-apa. Dia cuma cerita tentang buku tu ajelah dan watak-watak kita semua" Fang ingatkan balik apa yang Lynna katakan semalam tapi tiada tentang kesan sampingan "Cuma Bella aje kot rasa penat. Dia kan sekarang ni banyak sangat latihan dengan bola tampar dia tu"

"Mungkin jugak" balas Boboiboy. Mereka berjalan kearah Bella dan Faye. Yaya dan Ying melambai-lambai kearah mereka berdua dan hanya Faye sahaja yang membalas balik lambaian mereka

"Hai korang" kata Faye "Oh yea, aku ada dapat sesuatu dari ibubapa aku" Faye mengambil sebuah kotak besar dan dia letakkan di atas riba dia

"Apasal aku tak tahu kau dapat sesuatu" tanya Fang sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Ibubapa kau hantar apa?"

"Hehehehe... dia orang hantar kamera! YAHOOOOO!" Semua pelajar yang lalu lalang dekat situ terkejut dengan jeritan Faye yang secara tiba-tiba itu tetapi Faye seperti tidak kisah pun sebab dia terlampau gembira sangat. Faye membuka kotak tersebut secara perlahan dan mata dia bersinar melihat sebuah kamera berwarna ungu terpapar di dalam kotak tersebut. Dia mengangkat kamera itu seperti mengangkat sebuah mahkota yang amat berharga sekali "Thank you daddy and mummy"

"Sukalah kau dapat kamera tapi..." Fang tersenyum sinis "Mana boleh bawak kamera pergi ke sekolah, betul tak Yaya?"

"Err... betul tu. Nanti kamera kau akan kena rampas dengan cikgu. Baik kau suruh abang Kaizo datang dan ambil kamera kau tu bawak balik" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Aku tak naklah kau sedih nanti"

"Maaf sebab aku tak tahu.. dekat sekolah aku dulu, dibenarkan bawak kamera dan juga phone. Agaknya peraturan lain-lainlah kot" Faye simpan balik kamera ungunya ke dalam kotak "Tapi nanti kita tangkap gambar sama-sama tau"

"Boleh aje!" kata mereka semua dengan gelak ketawa. Bella hampir nak tidur di atas bangku sekolah. Mata dia makin lama makin hendak tertutup rapat tetapi dia terjaga apabila loceng sekolah berbunyi

"KECEMASAN! KECEMASAN!" Jerit Bella seorang diri dekat situ. Pelajar lain melihat Bella dengan perasaan hairan. Fang menepuk kepala Bella

"WOI! Mana ada kecemasan. Tulah kau, tidur lagi"

"Wei! Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak tidur pun! Kau sibuk apahal!" Fang sudah berlari jauh dari Bella dan Bella mengejar Fang dari belakang dengan kemarahan dia

"Habis tu! Kau nak aku biarkan kau menjerit-jerit dekat situ macam orang gila!"

"Kalau yea pun, JANGANLAH TEPUK KEPALA AKU!" mereka berdua berbalas-balas dari tangga sekolah, sehinggalah ke kelas. Pelajar-pelajar lain pun sudah mula naik bosan dengan pergaduhan mereka berdua. Ada juga yang mahu lari dari kelas tingkatan 1 Amal

"Mulalah dia orang tu, bergaduh lagi" Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye angguk kepala tanda setuju

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy" jawab Gopal "Jomlah masuk kelas"

* * *

Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Faye tersengih kepada diri dia. Kotak kamera itu telah diambil oleh Kaizo. Nasib Faye begitu baik sekali kerana tiada cikgu ataupun pengawasa yang merampas kamera dia. Kaizo tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktu rehat mereka. Dia ada juga rasa geram dengan Faye tetapi dia tidak tunjukkan kemarahan dia

"Abang Kaizo jangan marah yea" kata Faye sambil tersengih lagi. Kaizo berdiam sahaja, Faye mula rasa takut. Terus dia duduk di sebelah Ying untuk makan. Kaizo mengambil tempat duduknya di sebelah Fang

"Hah! Aku baru teringat. Kita kan nak uji kaji si Fang ni.. makanan mana yang boleh buatkan Fang tenang selain daripada donut lobak merah"

"Uji kaji?" tanya Kaizo kepada Boboiboy. Fang hanya diam sahaja sambil makan mee goreng dia "Tak payah nak uji si Pang ni, donut lobak merah tu ajelah buatkan dia tenang tapi.. mungkin juga donut lobak merah ni buatkan dia menjadi lebih nakal" Kaizo mengusap-usap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu

"Apa yang abang sedang fikirkan?" tanya Fang dengan mulut penuhnya

"Abang rasa seronok pula bila fikirkan balik tentang uji kaji kawan baik kau tu. Takpe, nanti abang akan suruh kak Lynna masak benda-benda manis dan kau kena rasa dan bagitahu yang mana satu buat kau tenang seperti donut lobak merah kau"

"Hehehee... tak payahlah abang. Biar dia orang sahaja yang buat" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain setuju sahaja dengan Kaizo, mereka dapat rasakan Kaizo akan membuli adiknya lagi. Yaya dan Ying rasa kasihan melihat Fang asyik dibuli oleh abangnya sendiri

"Abang pun nak sertai mereka juga. Tak boleh ke? Sebagai abang yang baik walaupun suka buli adik, abang nak kan yang terbaik buat adik. Takdelah kau asyik nak buat donut lobak merah aje. Berikanlah peluang kepada makanan lain! ABANG AKAN CARI MAKANAN LAIN ITU SELAGI TIDAK DAPAT! INI SEMUA ADIK UNTUK ADIK AKU SI PANG!"

"Abang aku terlebih bersemangat" Fang menepuk-nepuk dahinya

"Hmmm... semangat nak buli kau lah tu" kata Boboiboy

"Bukan! Bukan untuk buli dia tetapi untuk kebaikan dia!"

"Sah abang aku dah tak betul" Fang menoleh ke kanan dan terus melihat muka abangnya sentiasa serius itu "Abang memang takde kerja lain ke? Cubalah buat benda lain selain daripada mengacau kehidupan adik, buli adik, sekeh kepala adik, ketuk kepala adik, buat adik macam orang gaji dan macam-macam lagi yang boleh menganggu kehidupan adik setiap hari setiap masa setiap jam setiap minit setiap saat- ADEH ADEH! ABANGGG!" Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya. Pelajar-pelajar di kantin sekolah, tergelak melihat Fang kena sekeh tetapi mereka sudah pun terbiasa dengan hubungan antara Fang dan Kaizo yang sentiasa mesra

"Kau pun sama juga, suka cari masalah dengan abang. Jadi abang kenalah cari masalah dengan kau juga! Meh abang sekeh kepala kau puas-puas sampai waktu rehat tamat" Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain tergelak sahaja. Fang sudah tidak kisah kena sekeh dengan abangnya sebab dia tahu, abang dia sayangkan dia dan dia pun sayangkan abang dia

"Abang nak sekeh adik lama-lama pun takpe" balas Fang. Maka, dengan bangganya, lagi kuatlah Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya. Mereka berdua tergelak sahaja. Tiba pada satu tahap itu, ada juga pelajar lain tidak senang melihat kemesraan adik beradik alien itu kerana terlampau cemburu. Mereka juga ingin mempunyai seorang abang seperti Kaizo

* * *

Keesokannya, pagi-pagi lagi rumah Kaizo sudah dipenuhi oleh kawan-kawan adiknya. Semuanya sudah membawa makanan masing-masing. Fang duduk di tengah kerusi sofa. Mata dia di balut oleh sehelai kain hitam. Fang tidak sedar bahawa Lily pun ada di situ. Kaizo rasa nak marah Lily sahaja kerana ponteng sekolah tetapi mengikut kata Lily, uji kaji ini lebih penting daripada sekolah, sampailah dia kena marah dengan Yaya tetapi Lily masih mahu juga untuk menyertai uji kaji Fang

"Baiklah, kita mulakan dengan makanan yang pertama" Kaizo melihat Boboiboy sedang suapkan sesuatu di mulut Fang. Makanan tersebut adalah cekodok chocolate yang dibuat oleh Boboiboy sendiri "Macam mana Pang? Adakah ketenangan makanan itu sama seperti donut lobak merah?" Fang masih kunyah lagi cekodok itu, lalu dia telan

"Hmmm.. tak tapi apasal cekodok chocolate ni rasa lain daripada Tok Aba punya" Boboiboy hanya tersengih sahaja "Wei Boboiboy, kau ke yang buat?"

"Err.. ha ah, aku yang buat sendiri tapi aku guna resepi Tok Aba. Sedap tak?"

"Manis sangat" jawab Fang. Boboiboy rasa sendiri cekodok chocolate itu, memang terlalu manis sangat. Dia terpaksa beredar dan duduk di kerusi meja makan ruang tamu. Seterusnya adalah Gopal. Kaizo melihat makanan Gopal terlebih dahulu sebab dia tahu Gopal selalu gunakan kuasanya setiap kali dia sedang berlapar

"Ini kau buat ataupun kau gunakan kuasa kau?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Sa-saya buat.. tapi dibantu oleh Amma saya.. A-abang Kaizo tak percaya ke?" menggigil-gigil Gopal hendak jawab soalan Kaizo

"Aku percaya" Gopal rasa lega sedikit. Dia mengangkat makanan yang dia bawa iaitu kuih Vadai. Mulut Fang sudah ternganga luas, Gopal masukkan kuih Vadai itu di dalam mulut Fang. Mulut Fang penuh dengan kuih tersebut, dia kunyah-kunyah sedikit demi sedikit sehingga dia telan kesemuanya "Macam mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Tak" jawab Fang "Wei Gopal, kau tolong mak kau buat berapa peratus?"

"Hehehee... 10 peratus.. amma aku buat 90 peratus yang lain" jawab Gopal sambil tersengih

"Sedap mak kau buat.. yang lagi 10 peratus, aku tak tahu apa kau buat" Gopal tersengih lagi kepada Fang "Siapa pulak seterusnya?" Yaya mengangkat bekas makanan dia "Eh kejap.. selalunya selepas Gopal.. mesti Yaya kan"

"Ha ah, kenapa?" tanya Yaya dengan perasaan curiga dia

"Kau tak bawak biskut kau kan?"

"Takdelah, aku buat makanan yang khas untuk kau!"

"Bagi aku tengok dulu" Kaizo melihat makanan yang ada di dalam bekas makanan Yaya. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sahaja "Ok, boleh teruskan" Yaya dengan yakinnya, dia masukkan sepotong kek apple crumble yang telah dipotong kecil ke dalam mulut Fang

"Sedap" kata Fang sambil kunyah kek itu. Yaya tersenyum suka "Hmm... tapi aku lebih suka kek lobak merah yang kau buat masa hari kantin tahun lepas"

"Kek tu abang Kaizo tak bagi buat sebab dia kata, tiada bahan lobak merah dibenarkan" kata Yaya

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang sambil kunyah kek tersebut. Lalu dia telan kek tersebut "Kek tu sedap tapi tak bagi aku ketenangan yang amat mendalam. Lepas ni Ying kan?"

"Hehehe... pandai kamu teka yea"

"Tak payah teka pun, semua orang sudah tahu. Lepas Yaya mesti Ying, lepas tu Bella dan terakhir sekali ialah Faye kan" Lily tersenyum sahaja sebab Fang masih lagi tidak tahu kewujudan dia di situ "Kau bawak makanan apa pula, Ying?"

"Hehehee... tak tahulah makanan ini boleh bagi gantikan donut kegemaran kau tu" Ying terus sumbat sepotong kuih mooncake yang telah dipotong kecil ke dalam mulut Fang "Macam mana?"

"Hmmm..." Fang kunyah begitu lama sekali. Dia terasa ada perisa kacang merah dan teh hijau "Apa benda ni?"

"Err... itu adalah mooncake. Malam tadi aku buat dengan mak aku maaa. Macam mana? sedap ke tak?"

"Ok aje tapi tiada ketenangan untuk diri aku" jawab Fang. Ying tidak rasa kecewa kerana dia tahu, memang amat susah sekali hendak mencari pengganti donut lobak merah "Lepas ni Bella kan. Kau bawak apa untuk aku"

"Rahsialah" jawab Bella. Tanpa berkata apa lagi, dia sumbat sebiji Nutella Pod ke dalam mulut Fang

"Hmmm... tak habis-habis dengan Nutella kau" Bella diam sahaja sambil bersilang tangan "Sedap memang sedap tapi donut lobak merah aku juga paling sedap"

"Kau ni, tak kan tiada satu apa pun yang dapat bagi kau tenang selain daripada donut lobak merah" marah Kaizo. Lalu dia sekeh kepala adiknya yang masih lagi kunyah makanannya

"Abang! Abanggg! Nak tercekik adik" Terus Kaizo berhenti. Fang terbatuk-batuk sedikit "Abang ni! Nak bagi adik tercekik ke?"

"Abang cuma nak bergurau aje" Fang bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan "Faye, teruskan dengan makanan yang kau buat malam tadi semasa si Pang tengah tidur" Fang membuka mulutnya dan Faye suapkan sesudu chocolate pudding "Sedap tapi.. chocolate tak pernah nak bagi aku tenang. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa"

"Sebab kau sudah terbiasa sangat dengan lobak merah kau" jawab Boboiboy

"Agaknya" Tangan Fang sudah mula untuk membuka pengikat kain di mata dia tetapi Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya "Apasal pulak ni? Abang nak kenakan adik ke?" Fang tahu itu adalah pegangan abang dia bukan orang lain

"Ada satu lagi makanan yang kau perlu rasakan"

"Abang yang buat ke?"

"Bukan" jawab Kaizo. Dia terus pandang ke arah Lily yang sudah bersiap sedia dengan pastry pisang dia. Lily tersenyum lebar sahaja, lalu dia datang ke hadapan Fang

"Ini mesti kak Lynna kan kan kan" kata Fang dengan penuh harapan. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain tergelak sedikit, mereka sedikit pun tidak beritahu yang Lynna tiada di situ. Lily sumbat pastry pisang itu ke dalam mulut Fang yang sudah ternganga luas itu. Lalu dia kunyah sedikit demi sedikit "Hmm... pisang?" Deria bau dia mula bertindak. Dia cepat-cepat tanggalkan kain di matanya. Lily tersenyum lebar di depan mata Fang "KAU?! Apahal si pelik ada dekat sini?"

"Ala landak, Lily ada dekat sini sebab nak berikan sokongan penuh kepada landak! Lagipun ini rancangan Boboiboy kan, mestilah Lily akan ikut sahaja rancangan dia"

"Kalau rancangan dia untuk pergi menculik orang, kau pun ikut sekali lah yea" Lily angguk dan Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Hmm... baguslah tu"

"Hehehee... tapi macam mana dengan pastry pisang aku, sedap tak?"

"Bolehlah" jawab Fang yang sudah telan pastry tersebut "Takde apa-apa lagi yang perlu aku rasa?"

"Takde dah tapi kita tidak boleh mengalah! Kita pasti akan jumpa juga makanan untuk bagi Fang tenang selain daripada donut lobak merah!" Boboiboy begitu semangat lagi "Demi kawan aku, esok aku akan buat makanan lain pulak"

"Wei, kau tak kan jumpa punya.. hanya donut lobak merah aku sahaja yang dapat berikan ketenangan kepada diri aku. Macam abang kau dan teh hijau dia tapi.. ada juga benda lain yang boleh tenangkan abang aku" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil perhatikan abang dia yang bersandar di tepi tiang rumah

"Benda lain? Maksud kau" tanya Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehee.. benda lain itu adalah kak Lynna sendiri! HAHAHAAAAA!" Kaizo terus mengejar adiknya di sekeliling rumah "JANGANLAH KEJAR ADIK! MEMANG BETUL LAH KAN, KAK LYNNA DAN TEH HIJAU SAHAJA YANG BUAT ABANG TENANG!"

"KALAU YEA PUN, JANGANLAH CAKAP KAK LYNNA TU BENDA, DIA TU BUKANNYA OBJECT! MARI SINI KAU!" Kaizo tetap kejar adiknya sampai dapat. Boboiboy hanya tersengih sambil melihat dua beradik tu

"Entah-entah, betul cakap Fang tadi. Mungkin benda lain atau dimaksudkan orang lain dapat tenangkan dia" Gopal mula fikirkan sesuatu. Dia pandang kawan-kawan perempuan dia, dari Yaya ke Ying, ke Bella ke Faye dan terus ke Lily "Hah! Korang pergilah berdating dengan si panas baran tu. Kita tengok, mana satu dapat tenangkan dia"

"Isk Gopal ni, macam tu pulak" marah Boboiboy "Dia mana ada hati dekat kawan-kawan perempuan kita"

"Hehehe.. tapi macam best aje idea dari Gopal tu" Bella terus terbayangkan yang diri dia dapat tenangkan si Fang tanpa bantuan dari donut lobak merah

"Janganlah nak bermimpilah" Bella melihat Gopal dengan renungan tajam dia. Fang sudah diheret oleh abang dia dan kepala dia kena sekeh lagi sekali. Suasana rumah itu berubah menjadi gelak ketawa dari Fang dan Kaizo. Faye sudah pun membawa kamera ungunya untuk menangkap gambar setiap detik Fang dan Kaizo. Faye boleh lihat senyuman abang sepupu dia. Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman lebar seperti Lily yang masih lagi tersenyum lebar macam nampak sesuatu yang menarik tetapi senyuman itu adalah senyuman kemesraan Kaizo setiap kali dia bergurau senda dengan adik dia

"Seronoknya dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Memamh seronok pun. Gaduh gaduh pun, tapi tetap nak bermesra juga. Agaknya kalau abang Kaizo sudah kahwin, macam mana sikap abang Kaizo nanti. Masih lagi sama ataupun berlainan"

"Itu aku tak dapat nak bayangkan, Faye" jawab Boboiboy

"Mesti sama punya" Gopal pula penyibuk

"Aku pun rasa begitu juga maaa... perangai abang Kaizo tak kan berubah punya. Selagi adik dia ada, selagi itulah dia akan buli adik dia sepuas-puasnya. Kahwin ataupun tidak, mereka akan kekal bersama selama-lamanya"

"Betul tu Ying tapi aku kadang-kadang risau juga kalau abang Kaizo pergi selama-lamanya dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan. Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan bagaimana perasaan sedih Fang"

"Jangan cakap macam tu Yaya" kata Faye "Nenek dan atuk aku mesti akan datang ke sini atau mereka akan bawa Fang pulang ke sana tapi hati Fang mesti akan rasa sunyi sebab tiada lagi gelak ketawa, bersuka ria, bergurau senda dan paling sedih sekali, tiada kasih sayang daripada abang dia lagi dah" Faye mengesat air matanya

"Jangan menangis lah Faye. Aku yakin abang Kaizo akan sentiasa bersama dengan Fang tapi kita tak perlulah fikirkan tentang perkara itu sekarang" Bella menyentuh bahu Faye "Tiada apa yang dapat memisahkan mereka"

"Kecuali kalau abang Kaizo ada misi-misi penting aje yang tidak dapat menggelakkan! Lily akan menjadi babysitter si landak selama sebulan! Tapi tak tahulah siapa yang akan pening kepala nanti, Lily ataupun si landak" Lily ketawa di situ bersama kawan-kawan dia. Sambil mereka ketawa, mereka melihat sahaja kemesran Fang dan Kaizo. Memang tiada benda yang dapat tenangkan Fang selain daripada donut lobak merah tetapi mereka semua tidak sedar, bahawa ada makanan yang buatkan Fang tenang iaitu masakan masin abang dia sendiri. Walaupun kesemua masakan abang dia masin dan selalu membuat Fang merungut tapi Fang akan tetap makan masakan abang dia, lebih-lebih lagi bubur lobak merah. Bagi Fang, walaupun masin tetapi bagi dia, masakan itu ada rasa kasih sayang daripada abang dia dan Fang masih lagi menghargai masakan abang dia dalam diam

Tapi dalam diam, ada juga yang cemburu dengan Fang. Ada juga yang mahukan Kaizo sebagai abang dia sendiri, siapa orang itu? Orang itu bukanlah salah seorang kawan baik Fang tetapi seseorang dari sekolah Fang sendiri. Kita akan dapat tahu siapakah budak itu... jeng jeng jeng

* * *

 **Hahahaaa! Siapa budak tu, kita akan tahu nanti xD and maaf kalau chapter ini tidak begitu menarik T_T**

 **Ada yang nak tahu, adakah author dapat inspiration untuk membuat chapter Dunia Fairytale dari trailer Beauty and the Beast? Jawapannya adalah TIDAK!**

 **hahahahaa... author dapat inspirasi dari sebuah drama tv yang bertajuk The Librarians :3 heheheeee...**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Azuki - wah! nampaknya author berjaya buat kamu ingin masuk ke dalam geng Boboiboy xD author pula suka princess Ariel dari The Little Mermaid xD**

 **LizzNP - kalau Lily.. dia akan jadi... Alice in Wonderland! hehehee or tinkerbell dalam cerita Peter Pan.. Lizz jangan sedih, kalau author sudah tamatkan series Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. Lizz kena happy-happykan diri Lizz dengan benda-benda yang buat Lizz rasa tenang dan happy.. masa author sekolah dulu pun, author selalu kena buli juga.. author selalu menangis bila kena buli dengan budak-budak lelaki dan perempuan.. Lizz just tabahkan hati, buat apa yang Lizz suka, abaikan mereka.. lama-lama nanti, mereka akan rasa bosan juga. Jangan biarkan diri Lizz lemah ok *peluk Lizz* you can do it and be yourself my dear**

 **Aisyah - Dia memang terkejut pun tapi dia senyap sahaja xD**

 **gadis mysterious - sama-sama :D author akan bantu semampu yang author dapat.. hmmm... apa sahaja yang adik buat selalu disalahkan? oleh siapa? Abaikan sahaja, ikut sahaja hati adik :D kalau itu buatkan adik happy, teruskan sahaja~ just be yourself! ignore sahaja ejekan dari budak-budak lain :D**

 **AN - hehehee... sebenarnya author susah sikit nak cari ayat-ayat pelik untuk si Fang tu xD mencabar betul.. but author sudah pun buat yang terbaik**

 **Afiq - nope, wrong! xD ahakzz**

 **Jaina - author akan mempertimbangkan idea kamu tu :D tapi jangan marah kalau author pergi ubahkan idea tu xD heheehe**

 **Fiona - tentang cerita yang kamu nak buat tu :3 hehehee... kenapa tak nak publish kan dekat sini or wattpad? boleh kami semua baca!**

 **mister mimpi - welcome back my dear :D that's a good news, selamat tak kena demam denggi.. ok! Lynz akan sentiasa jaga kesihatan , dont think to much too xD memang tak dapat nak dielakkan.. sebab selalu sangat fikirkan macam-macam.. and Lynz sentiasa menjadi diri sendiri bukan orang lain :D kirim salam dekat cik mimpi yea! take care dear**

 **To Lily - I MISS YOU DEAR!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	38. Kawan Baru

**Welcome back semua! Semua sudah baik demam ke or masih demam lagi? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review~ hehehe... and thank you sebab sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kawan Baru

Sabtu, hari cukup seronok untuk sebahagian pelajar-pelajar sekolah Pulau Rintis kerana tiada kelas pembelajaran tetapi ada aktiviti lain di sekolah. Yaya dan Ying menghadiri club memasak mereka yang sepatutnya Fang sertai sekali tetapi hari ini dia malas pula nak pergi sebab ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada itu. Bella ada sesi latihan bola tampar di dewan sekolah. Rizu dan Emmya ada aktivity gotong royong bersihkan kawasan sekolah dan juga menghias kelas. Mana Boboiboy dan Gopal? Boboiboy dan Ochobot terpaksa temankan Tok Aba pergi ke Kuala Lumpur kerana ada urusan keluarga. Gopal pula, masih lagi tidur di rumah. Fang dan Faye berada di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Walaupun Tok Aba tiada tetapi kedai dia masih lagi dibuka dan di bawah penjagaan Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka hari ini menjadi pekerja kedai Tok Aba. Faye tidak habis-habis menangkap gambar Kaizo yang sedang bermasam muka itu

"Kaizo, cubalah senyum. Macam mana nak jadi pekerja yang mudah mesra kepada pelanggan-pelanggan yang akan datang ke sini nanti"

"Kau pun tahukan, aku ni jarang nak senyum" jawab Kaizo kepada Lynna. Dia dari tadi tak habis-habis lap kaunter meja kedai "Lagipun, kau yang akan mengambil pesan dan aku buatkan pesanan mereka nanti. Habis cerita"

"Tak payah paksa abang sangat, kak Lynna. Abang tu tak reti nak senyum, asyik nak buat muka serius aje"

"Tapi Fang, kalau abang kamu senyum. Mesti nampak comelkan. Mesti lagi ramai gadis akan terpikat dekat abang kamu" Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kepada Lynna "Hehehe... aku bergurau aje, Kaizo tapi tak salahkan kalau kau senyum untuk hari ini sahaja"

"Hmm.. yelah, aku akan cuba tapi untuk hari ini sahaja"

"Hah! Bagus tu! Bolehlah Faye akan mengambil semua gambar senyuman abang Kaizo sebagai kenangan" Faye menghalakan kamera ungunya kearah Kaizo dan Lynna "1, 2, 3! SENYUM!" Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dan Lynna berdiri di sebelah Kaizo sambil tunjuk peace di depan depan kamera. Faye melihat gambar tadi di digital kameranya "Nampak sweetlah pulak"

"Mana mana.. aku nak tengok" Faye tunjuk gambar Kaizo dan Lynna kepada Fang "Hehehee.. muka abang serius aje, muka kak Lynna sentiasa ceria aje"

"HAHAHAAA! MUKA PENYET! Muka kucing grumpy cat! Hahahaaaa!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila dia terdengar gelakan dari seseorang yang baru sahaja sampai untuk memberikan huru-hara di kedai Tok Aba "Abang Kaizo memang pakar dalam bab-bab buat muka penyet ni" Lily tiru muka serius Kaizo. Lynna tergelak melihat muka Lily yang serius tak berapa nak serius itu

"Pandai Lily buat lawak" kata Lynna

"Hehehee... Lily memang pandai buat lawak pun tapi abang Kaizo aje yang tak reti nak gelak"

"Aku pandai gelaklah" marah Kaizo "Kau nak tengok aku ketawa?" Fang, Faye, Lily dan Lynna angguk-angguk kepala mereka kepada Kaizo "HAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA!" Lily terus sorok di belakang Faye sebab gelakan Kaizo amat menakutkan

"Abang memang tak reti nak gelak" Kaizo jentik hidung adiknya. Fang mengosok-gosok hidungnya "Betullahkan, abang memang tak reti nak gelak, nak senyum, nak buat lawak pun tak reti" Kaizo terus dekatkan muka dia kepada muka adiknya "Ke-kenapa abang?"

"Kau mengata abang yea. Sekarang kau kena kerja sekali dengan aku untuk menjaga kedai Tok Aba. Jangan nak lari, kalau tidak, lagi teruk hukuman kau" Fang menelan ludah. Terus dia pergi kebelakang untuk masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala. Kaizo pandang kearah Lily dengan muka menakutkan dia "Kau pulak, kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Mestilah Lily cari Boboiboy"

"Tapi Boboiboy takde dekat sini" kata Fang sambil mengikat apron di leher dia "Dia pergi ke KL dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Jadi, kalau kau nak balik, baliklah yea" Fang tersenyum lebar seperti berharapkan Lily pulang ke rumah dia yang entah dimana, Fang pun tak tahu

"Ala.. tapi landak ada, bolehlah Lily kacau landak hari ini" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Fang "DAN LILY JUGA AKAN MENJADI PELANGGAN PERTAMA KHAS UNTUK ABANG KAIZO, LANDAK DAN KAK LYNNA!"

"Jadi, kau nak makan apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kaizo, cuma kau tanya dengan senyuman mesra" tegur Lynna "Biar aku ajar kau" Kaizo serahkan buku dan pensil kepada Lynna "Lily nak makan apa?" tanya Lynna dengan nada lembut dan senyuman mesra dia

"Lily nak hot chocolate dua. Satu untuk Faye dan satu lagi untuk Lily. Hari ini Lily belanja Faye!"

"Wah, baiknya Lily" kata Lynna sambil menulis pesanan di dalam buku nota "Ok, Lily tunggu yea. Akak suruh abang Kaizo dan Fang buatkan"

"Tapi.. Lily nak akak yang buatkan" Lily buat muka sedih dekat Lynna

"Kau tak nak aku buatkan ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Kau tak percayakan aku ke? Tok Aba sudah bersusah payah mengajar aku semalam. Kau pula nak suruh orang lain buatkan" Lily terus menggigil di situ sebab takut dengan kemarahan Kaizo "Kak Lynna hanya jaga di kaunter depan sahaja sebab korang semua terlalu yakin aku bukannya seseorang yang mudah untuk bersenyum"

"Hehehee.. ok ok, Lily nak rasa hot chocolate yang dibuat oleh abang Kaizo sendiri! Mesti terbaik kan kan kan kan" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo "Jangan marah dekat Lily lagi yea" Kaizo hanya diam sahaja sambil membuat air hot chocolate. Fang tergelak secara diam-diam. Dia juga sedang membuat air hot chocolate. Lynna pula sediakan acuan untuk membuat pancake nanti. Lily dan Faye hanya duduk dan tunggu sahaja hot chocolate mereka sambil berborak kosong. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran seseorang. Budak itu adalah budak lelaki, yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Fang. Rambut dia seperti ala-ala pelakon korea. Nak kata kacak, Fang lebih kacak daripada dia. Dia juga ada memeluk sebuah buku latihan matematik di dadanya Lynna menjadi orang pertama yang sedar dengan kehadiran dia

"Selamat datang ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba" kata Lynna dengan mesranya "Kamu nak makan apa?" Lily dan Faye menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat budak lelaki itu

"Chocolate pancake satu" kata budak lelaki itu. Lynna menulis pesanan itu "Kak Lynna kan?"

"Ha ah tapi kamu siapa? macam mana kamu tahu nama akak?" tanya Lynna dengan curiganya. Kaizo dan Fang berhenti sekejap untuk melihat budak lelaki itu. Fang kenal budak itu kerana itu adalah budak sebelah kelas dia

"Nama saya Harraz. Saya kenal kak Lynna sebab saya selalu nampak akak dengan abang Kaizo berjalan sama-sama dekat bandar Pulau Rintis" Harraz meletakkan buku latihan matematik dia di atas meja "Saya dengar abang Kaizo ada juga ajar kawan-kawan Fang matematik. Boleh tak abang Kaizo ajar saya sekali?"

"Hmm.. ajar kau?" Kaizo pergi ke depan untuk melihat budak lelaki itu "Kau tak takut ke dengan kegarangan aku?"

"Ha ah, awak tak tahu ke?" tanya Lily

"Tak, saya lebih suka dapat cikgu garang kerana ia dapat membuat saya berikan tumpukan perhatian dekat soalan-soalan yang saya tidak dapat nak jawab" kata Harraz dengan penuh keyakinan "Lagipun abang Kaizo agak popular dengan sikap garang dia dan suka menghukum orang. Kalau saya jadi adik kepada abang Kaizo, saya akan sentiasa dengar cakap dia"

"Bagus juga kau ni. Kalau begitu, aku akan ajar kau" Harraz dengan gembiranya, dia membuka buku latihan matematiknya. Dia tunjuk soalan yang dia tidak faham. Fang tidak begitu cemburu kerana dia tahu, abang dia sentiasa sayangkan dia sampai bila-bila. Dia hanya melihat Kaizo begitu tekun sekali mengajar Harraz. Tiada perasaan curiga yang timbul di hati Fang. Faye dan Lily mendengar sahaja ajaran dari Kaizo. Mereka tidak membuat bising kerana takut akan dimarahi oleh Kaizo nanti. Suasana menjadi tenang dan hanya kedengaran Harraz menulis sahaja. Television di buka tetapi suaranya di pelahankan supaya Harraz dapat membuat kerja latihannya dengan tenang. Kaizo menyemak jawapan Harraz

"Hmmm... bagus, jawapan kau tepat sekali. Pancake chocolate kau sudah pun siap. Makan dan sambung jawap soalan matematik yang lain"

"Baik abang Kaizo"

"Bagus juga budak ni. Dengar cakap orang. Bukannya macam si Pang tu" Harraz dengar percakapan Kaizo tadi, terus dia tersenyum bahagia "Kan bagus kalau si Pang dengar cakap aku, tak buat benda-benda nakal. Takdelah buat aku sakit kepala"

"Kau pun apa kurangnya. Kau pun nakal jugakan" kata Lynna. Mata dia terpandang beberapa orang pelanggan lagi datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Nampaknya mereka akan sibuk pada hari itu. Faye dan Lily terpaksa menolong sekali kerana tidak cukup tangan. Harraz hanya duduk di situ sambil melihat mereka semua sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing. Dia sudah pun habis kerja latihannya. Makanan dia juga turut habis

"Boleh saya bantu sekali?" tanya Harraz kepada Kaizo

"Boleh" jawab Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Tapi jangan nak buat benda yang pelik-pelik atau buat pelanggan lari"

"Baik abang Kaizo! Saya akan dengar cakap abang Kaizo" Harraz terus menolong mengangkat pinggan dan cawan yang telah digunakan. Tiba-tiba hati Fang rasa tidak sedap hati pula melihat Harraz. Dia perhatikan sahaja Harraz dari kedai Tok Aba sampai dia tidak dengar panggilan dari Lynna

"Fang! Fang!"

"PANGGG!" Terus terlepas sepiring pinggan dari tangan Fang "Kau ni mengelamun ke apa? Kak Lynna tengah panggil kau tu dan buang pinggan yang kau sudah pecahkan tu"

"Errr.. maaf abang" Fang terus mengutip serpihan kaca pinggan itu

"Mari akak tolong" kata Lynna sambil melutut di tepi Fang "Fang tadi fikirkan apa?"

"Entahlah kak Lynna. Adik rasa macam tak sedap hati pula dengan Harraz tu. Bukan main baik dia dengan abang. Abang pun layan dia ok aje, takde marah-marah pun" Fang mengeluh sedikit

"Fang cemburu ke?"

"Hmmm.. entahlah kak Lynna. Nak kata cemburu, takdelah pulak tapi sebelum ni, abang pernah layan Boboiboy baik macam tu" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Fang. Lalu dia berkata

"Abang kamu layan mereka dengan baik sebab mereka bukan adik dia. Kalau dia layan teruk-teruk macam mana, mesti abang kamu kena marah dengan ibubapa dia orang sebab teruk sangat layan mereka sampai marah-marah. Abang kamu layan Fang macam nak makan orang, sebab dia sayangkan Fang. Tengoklah dia, selalu sekeh kepala Fang, ketuk kepala Fang, marah-marah Fang tapi lepas tu, mesti ada gelak ketawakan. Layanan abang kamu kepada Fang adalah layanan istimewa walaupun dia suka buli. Fang jangan fikirkan sangat, tiada siapa dapat gantikan Fang dihati abang kamu"

"Apa yang kau nasihatkan dekat si Pang tu?" Kaizo muncul di belakang Lynna

"Takde apa Kaizo. Berborak kosong sahaja" Lynna angkat beberapa serpihan kaca dan masukkan ke dalam beg plastik

"Pang, kau pergi tolong si pelik tu. Entah apa dia buat dekat pelanggan dia tu" Fang tidak membantah, dia terus pergi selamatkan dua orang pelanggan daripada kepelikan Lily. Kaizo bantu Lynna bersihkan kedai Tok Aba "Betul ke kau berborak kosong dengan dia tadi?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Kenapa?"

"Saja tanya tapi kau jangan nak tipu aku pula"

"Takdelah, dia cuma rasa tak sedap hati dengan Harraz tu. Mungkin dia cemburu sebab kau layan baik dekat Harraz tu, kalau dengan dia, terbalik pulak jadinya"

"Hmmm.. aku sudah cukup berikan kasih sayang dekat si Pang tu, masih lagi nak rasa cemburu" Kaizo menolong Lynna dengan sapu serpihan kaca yang kecil-kecil

"Lama-lama nanti dia akan faham juga. Kau pun jangan nak marah-marahkan dia sangat, lagilah dia akan rasa cemburu nanti bila dia nampak kau layan orang lain dengan baik" Lynna terus buang plastik beg yang penuh dengan serpihan kaca di dalam tong sampah "Tapi aku tak tahulah kenapa si Harraz tiba-tiba sahaja nak kau ajarkan dia. Sampai tahu nama aku sekali"

"Wuuu... entah-entah dia tu penghendap abang Kaizo kot. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia nak dari abang Kaizo kot. Lily akan membantu abang Kaizo untuk menyiasat tentang si Harraz tu sebab Lily kan dulu penghendap Boboiboy nombor satu!"

"Hehehee... tak payahlah Lily. Lily pergi buat kerja Lily ok"

"Baik Kapten kak Lynna!" Lily terus berikan tabik dekat Lynna "Dan ini ada beberapa lagi pesanan dari pelanggan kita" Lily letak beberapa helai kertas di atas meja kaunter. Kaizo dan Lynna terus membuat pesanan makanan oleh pelanggan mereka. Kaizo buat air dan Lynna buatkan makanan sebab Kaizo tahu, makanan dia akan buat, mesti jadi masin. Faye sempat lagi tangkap gambar mereka berdua, bergambar dengan pelanggan-pelanggan kedai Tok Aba, berselfie dengan Lily dan Fang, dan tidak lupakan juga Harraz. Tempat pukul 6 petang, kedai Tok Aba sudah pun tutup

"Penatnya Lily hari ni. Lily nak tidur rumah Faye boleh?"

"TAK BOLEH!" jawab Fang dengan serta merta "Kau pergilah tidur dekat rumah Bella ke, apasal rumah aku juga kau nak"

"Sebab Lily tak pernah nak sleepover dekat rumah Faye" Lily buat muka sedih dekat Fang "Bolehlah, bolehlah, bolehlah, bolehlah"

"Tanya abang aku dulu" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Lily terus tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Kaizo berikan secawan air kepada Lynna. Mata dia bersinar-sinar seperti mengharapkan harapan dia akan menjadi. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja kelakuan pelik Lily

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Boleh tak Lily nak sleepover dekat rumah abang Kaizo! Kak Lynna jomlah sleepover sekali. Bolehlah kita gossip-gossip nanti, kutuk abang Kaizo dan landak ke, kita main make-up make-up, main fashion fashion, kita kenakan si landak, buat bising sampai ke pagi dan lepas tu mesti kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo.. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Lily gelak dekat situ dengan sukanya. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sambil berfikir, samada nak bagi ke tak "Macam mana abang Kaizo?"

"Hmm... suka hati kau lah tapi kalau kau buat bising dekat rumah, aku akan paksa kau tidur dekat luar rumah sahaja, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang Kaizo!" Lily dengan gembiranya. Dia meloncat-loncat bersama Faye sambil berpegang tangan "YEAHHH! FIRST TIME DAPAT SLEEPOVER DEKAT RUMAH LANDAK!"

Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat meja kaunter dan Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat Lily dan Faye "Baik pula kau bagi dia sleepover" kata Lynna

"Karang aku tak bagi, menangis pulak tapi bukannya selalu pun dia datang ke sini. Biarlah dia bergembira dengan Faye" Kaizo terus sambung mengemas kedai Tok Aba sebelum pulang ke rumah. Harraz rasa cemburu melihat kawan-kawan Fang tetapi dia sebenarnya cemburu melihat dua adik beradik Fang dan Kaizo. Dia ada ibubapa dia dan adik beradik dia tetapi dia tidak begitu rapat dengan mereka. Kadang-kadang adik beradik dia suka tinggalkan dia keseorangan. Ibubapa dia pun lebih berikan tumpuan kepada adik beradik dia iaitu abang dan kakak dia. Jadi dia kurang dapat perhatian daripada mereka. Dia rasa seperti disisihkan oleh keluarga dia sendiri. Harraz adalah anak ketiga, paling bongsu sekali. Dia juga seorang yang pandai dan lebih suka menghabiskan masanya bermain dengan komputer

"Errr.. boleh saya nak ikut sekali dengan sleepover kamu?" tiba-tiba sahaja Harraz bersuara. Lily dan Faye rasa hairan. Lily datang dekat kepada Harraz dan lalu dia pandang dari atas ke bawah. Dia garu-garu kepalanya "Kenapa?"

"Kau ni lelaki ke perempuan? Inikan sleepover untuk girls sahaja"

"Errr... kalau tak boleh, takpelah. Saya cuma nak berkenalan dengan korang sahaja sebab tengok korang, macam best aje" Harraz tidak begitu berharap sangat kerana dia tahu, dia masih lagi orang baru di situ. Kaizo pandang Lynna dan Lynna memandang Kaizo. Mereka berdua rasa kasihan pula melihat Harraz. Fang seperti tidak puas hati, dia hanya bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka. Lily dan Faye tidak tahu hendak buat apa

"Hmm.. kalau kau nak sertai sleepover mereka, aku benarkan tapi kau kena tidur di bilik adik aku" jawab Kaizo

"WAH! MACAM KITA NAK BERPARTY SLEEPOVER AJE! NI KENA AJAK BELLA NI!" Lily sudah keluarkan phone dia tetapi Kaizo merampas phone tersebut "So no party lah ni"

"No party" kata Kaizo. Lily tersengih sambil mengambil balik phone dia dari tangan Kaizo. Dia sambung balik kemas kedai Tok Aba

"Kak Lynna macam mana? Kak Lynna jomlah join kita orang" Faye menarik-narik tangan Lynna sambil pujuk "Mesti lagi seronok kalau kak Lynna ada sekali. Lagipun kalau kak Lynna ada, nanti mesti abang Kaizo tak marah-marah dekat kita orang"

"Hmmm.. yelah, yelah tapi malam ini sahaja" Faye dan Lily meloncat kegembiraan. Lynna pandang kearah Harraz dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dia "Harraz, kamu nak tidur rumah Fang kenapa? Kamu baru sahaja kenal mereka tapi kalau kamu nak sleepover juga, kamu kena beritahu ibubapa kamu. Nanti dia orang risau pula"

"Ermm.. baik kak Lynna" jawab Harraz dengan nada perlahan

"SUDAH! MARI KITA PULANG! JANGAN NAK MEMBUANG MASA LAGI!"

"Abang ni, kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?" bisik Fang yang masih lagi memerhatikan Harraz. Dia mahu sahaja menjemput Boboiboy untuk bermalam di rumah dia tetapi Boboiboy akan pulang ke Pulau Rintis pada hari esok. Terpaksalah dia berkenalan dengan budak bernama Harraz. Dia akan cuba untuk mengorek rahsia Harraz

* * *

"NAMA SAYA FA FA FA FAYE! NAMA KAWAN BAIK SAYA LI LI LI LILY!"

"NAMA KAWAN BAIK SAYA YANG LAIN BE BE BELLA! NAMA LANDAK ITU IALAH LA LA LA LANDAK!"

Kaizo berkerut-kerut dahinya melihat Faye dan Lily melompat-lompat di atas katil bilik Faye sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi secara kuat "APASAL KAMU BERDUA BUAT BISING NI!" Terus Faye dan Lily berhenti melompat di atas katil. Lynna terpaksa pergi selamatkan mereka berdua daripada kena marah dengan Kaizo "AKU BENARKAN KAU TIDUR DI SINI TAPI AKU TIDAK BENARKAN UNTUK MEMBUANG BISING!"

"Kaizo! Dia orang hanya hendak bergembira sahaja. Janganlah marah dia orang. Lepas ni dia orang tak kan buat bising lagi ok. Kau pergi berehat, biar aku uruskan kesemuanya" kata Lynna secara lembut

"Hmmm.. selamatlah kamu berdua" kata Kaizo dengan nada marahnya. Dia terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia terbau sesuatu, bau harum yang adik dia selalu buat tapi adik dia sedang mandi di atas. Kaizo terus ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang sedang masak. Dia terkejut melihat Harraz sedang masak sup lobak merah "Apa kau cuba lakukan?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo. Saya cuma hendak menjadi tetamu yang baik sahaja. Jadi saya sediakan sup lobak merah untuk abang Kaizo" Harraz tersengih sambil mengacau-gacau sup tersebut

"Hmmm... pelik aku" bisik Kaizo "Mana kau tahu aku suka sup lobak merah?"

"Errr... saya tahu sendiri" Harraz tersengih lagi "Abang Kaizo pergi mandi dulu, nanti saya siapkan meja" Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur. Dia rasa tidak senang pula dengan Harraz, tak tahulah apa yang budak lelaki itu mahukan dari dia "Kasih sayang? Mungkin juga" Kaizo malas hendak berfikir panjang kerana dia hanya mahu pergi mandi dan berehat sahaja, itu pun kalau Faye dan Lily tidak membuat bising lagi. Mereka berdua ditegur oleh Lynna selepas sahaja Lynna pujuk Kaizo untuk pergi berehat

"Faye, Lily... jangan buat bising-bising lagi tau. Abang Kaizo tu nak berehat sebab penat sangat jaga kedai tadi. Jadi jangan buat hal lagi ok"

"Maaf kak Lynna. Kami tak sengaja tadi" kata Faye yang sudah kembali tenang

"Ha ah, kita orang cuba happy sahaja tadi sebab ini first time Lily dapat bermalam dekat rumah abang Kaizo dan landak" Lynna sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja

"Ok, tapi jangan buat hal nanti. Akak juga yang kena tenangkan kapten garang tu" Lynna ketawa bersama Faye dan Lily. Dia bangun dari katil Faye tetapi tangan dia di pegang oleh Faye dan Lily "Kenapa?"

"Kak Lynna, jomlah main truth or dare dengan kita orang" kata mereka berdua

"Tak kan akak nak main game budak kecik pulak. Akak kena pergi sediakan makanan untuk kamu semua"

"Tapi si landak kan boleh buat. Kak Lynna jomlah main dengan kita orang.. sekejap sahaja. PLEASEEE!" Lily buat muka kasihan kepada Lynna. Mata dia asyik memandang Lynna dengan harap agar Lynna setuju untuk bermain bersama

"Yelah tapi sekali sahaja" Lynna mengalah. Dia duduk semula di atas katil. Faye dan Lily sudah sediakan soalan khas untuk Lynna. Mereka tersenyum melihat Lynna dan tidak sabar untuk kenakan Lynna dengan soalan-soalan mereka

"YEAH! KAK LYNNA BAIK!" Lynna gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum mesra

"Baiklah! Akak nak truth or dare?" tanya Faye

"Hmmm.. nak dare lah" jawab Lynna

"Kak Lynna kena buatkan sarapan pagi khas untuk abang Kaizo dan hantarkan dekat bilik dia sebelum dia bangun dari tidur!" Lily tersenyum sinis dengan dare yang diberikan oleh Faye tadi

"Erk! Isk.. tak nak lah akak buat begitu. Kamu berdua ni, suka usik akan dan abang Kaizo yea"

"Mestilah sebab ramai tengok kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo macam orang bercinta tapi tak cinta" kata Faye sambil memeluk bantal dia "Tapi kak Lynna memang tak suka abang Kaizo lebih dari itu ke?"

"Hmmm... kalau akak tak jawab macam mana?" Kali ini Lynna pula tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berdua. Lalu dia bangun untuk keluar dari bilik Faye

"KAK LYNNA! BAGITAHULAH!" Faye dan Lily menjerit di situ sebab tidak puas hati. Lynna tinggalkan mereka dari bilik itu, hidung dia terbau sesuatu yang datang dari dapur. Dia juga seperti Kaizo tadi, dia terus ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang masak. Dia terkejut melihat Harraz sedang menuangkan seperiuk sup lobak merah ke dalam sebuah mangkuk yang besar. Meja sudah disusun dengan beberapa mangkuk dan sup. Cawan-cawan juga sudah disediakan di atas meja dan sebuah jug berisikan juice lobak merah turut disediakan oleh Harraz tadi

"Harraz, apa kamu buat ni?"

"Sediakan makanan malamlah kak Lynna" jawab Harraz tanpa melihat Lynna "Kak Lynna duduklah, nanti saya pergi panggil abang Kaizo" Lalu Lynna duduk di kerusi meja makan. Dia rasa curiga dengan Harraz. Apa niat dia sebenarnya? kata dihati Lynna. Harraz mengangkat mangkuk besar itu dan lalu dia letak di tengah-tengah meja makan

"Harraz, boleh kamu duduk sekejap"

"Boleh" Harraz duduk di sebelah Lynna "Kenapa kak Lynna?"

"Harraz ada masalah ke?" Harraz tidak menjawab "Harraz, kalau Harraz bercerita, akak tak kan marah"

"Harraz tahu akak tak kan marah tapi.. mungkin abang Kaizo yang akan marah Harraz nanti"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab Harraz-" Percakapan Harraz dipotong oleh jeritan panggilan Kaizo, dengan serta merta Lynna terus keluar dari dapur. Kaizo berada di ruang tamu dengan berpakaian baju tidurnya

"Kaizo, kenapa?" tanya Lynna

"Ada nampak tak remote television?" Lynna berikan renungan tajam ke arah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tidak sedar dengan renungan itu. Harraz yang ada di muka pintu dapur, dia tergelak sahaja

"Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna.. jom makan sama-sama" panggil Harraz kepada mereka berdua "Makanan sudah pun siap, cuma tunggu untuk abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna makan sahaja. Jomlah makan, nanti sejuk, tak sedap pulak" Harraz menarik tangan Lynna untuk masuk ke dalam dapur. Kaizo terus sedar dengan perbuatan Harraz itu, dia terus ikut mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur. Harraz membuka kerusi sedikit supaya Kaizo boleh duduk. Selepas itu dia masukkan sup lobak merah ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil, laly dia berikan kepada Kaizo dan Lynna

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo. Dia menghirup sup itu menggunakan sudu, sambil itu, dia diperhatikan oleh Harraz dengan harapan sup lobak merah dia sedap "Hmm... boleh tahan" jawab Kaizo

"Maksudnya, sup lobak merah saya sedap?"

"Yea" jawab Kaizo "Kau pun patut makan juga, bukan kami sahaja" Harraz terus duduk di hadapan Kaizo. Dia terasa suka pula dapat menikmati makan malam bersama dua orang yang dia baru nak berjinak-jinak kenal

"Abang.. maaf, adik tak-" Fang terkejut kerana sup lobak merah sudah pun siap dibuat dan mereka sedang makan dengan tenang "Eh, kak Lynna yang buatkan ke?"

"Bukan akak yang buat tapi Harraz yang buatkan" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada Harraz. Fang sudah mula berapi-api dengan Harraz, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan dapur itu dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia balik. Fang dapat rasakan yang Harraz cuba ingin merampas kebahagian dia dan abang dia. Bukan itu sahaja, dia dapat rasakan Harraz juga mahukan kasih sayang dari Kaizo dan Lynna. Mungkin merampas mereka berdua daripada Fang sendiri

"Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni" Fang terus menghubungi seseorang iaitu kawan baik dia, Boboiboy. Jam kuasanya mengeluarkan hologram Boboiboy

"Rindu aku ke?" gelak Boboiboy

"Bukanlah wei. Aku ada masalah besar ni"

"Masalah apa Fang?"

"Masalah dengan budak baru nak join geng kita. Nama dia Harraz tapi dia tu, macam nak merampas abang dan kak Lynna daripada aku. Ini tidak boleh jadi ni, aku kena hentam budak tu"

"Hmmm.. ini kes cemburu lah ni. Kes macam Rizu bermanja-manja dengan abang kau dulu. Harraz tu sebaya dengan Rizu ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Bukanlah, dia budak sebelah kelas aku. Budak pandai tapi aku lebih pandai daripada dia.. HAHAHAAAAA! Tapi aku selalu perasan, dia takde kawan dekat sekolah. Selalu sangat menghadap buku" Boboiboy angguk-anggukkan kepala tanda faham dengan kata-kata Fang tadi "Tapi dia dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, dia asyik buat sesuatu untuk abang aku aje. Pas tu abang aku melayan ajelah si Harraz tu. Berapi-apilah aku"

"Sabar ajelah Fang tapi aku pasti, dia tak kan berjaya punya sebab abang kau kan sentiasa sayang dekat kau. Nanti lama-lama oklah tu, bolehlah dia gantikan tempat Zakwan.. heheee"

"Hmm.. yelah tapi masalah sekarang ni, si Harraz tu nak bermalam dekat rumah aku. Baru kenal, tiba-tiba aje.. macam Rizu dulu. Jangan dia lepas ni nak bermanja-manja dengan abang aku sudah, habis dia nanti" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Esok kau balik pukul berapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tanya Tok Aba lagi. Macam mana abang kau dan kak Lynna jaga kedai tadi? Tiada pedang tenaga kan"

"Takde pun.. itu pun sebab kak Lynna ada"

"Eloklah tu, takdelah abang kau mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Habis jahanam bisnes Tok Aba nanti kalau abang Kaizo mengamuk"

"Hmmm... tapi bukan kak Lynna aje yang ada.."

"LILY PUN ADA SEKALI!" Lily tolak Fang jatuh dan hanya tangan Fang sahaja yang masih terangkat "HAI BOBOIBOY! BILA BBB-CHAN NAK BALIK!" Lily melambai-lambai Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebar dia. Faye yang ada di sebelah Lily, dia tersengih sahaja "Malam ni Lily tidur rumah si landak"

"Wah, seronoklah dapat bermalam di rumah abang Kaizo. Kau dan Faye mesti berseronok nanti"

"Memang pun, betul tak Faye" Faye angguk sambil tersengih lagi "Tapi abang Kaizo tak bagi kita orang jemput Bella sekali" Lily buat muka sedih pula sambil pegang tangan Fang

"Abang Kaizo tak nak korang buat bisinglah tu" Boboiboy tergelak. Fang terus bangun dari tempat dia jatuh tadi. Muka dia merah kemerahan sebab marah dekat Lily kerana menolak dia tadi

"WOI! Kalau tak tolak aku tak boleh ke?"

"Janganlah marah landak. Lily nak berborak dengan BBB ku sahaja" Lily berikan senyuman dekat Fang sambil berkelip-kelip mata "Oh yea, kita orang datang ni sebab nak panggil landak makan. Landak tak nak makan ke?"

"Malas aku. Menyampah betul aku tengok si Harraz tu" Fang bermasam muka

"Sudah-sudahlah tu Fang, dulu kau dengan Rizu pun macam tu jugakan. Nanti lama-lama oklah tu. Kau berboraklah dengan dia nanti, ajak Lily dan Faye sekali. Mesti akan bercerita punya"

"Yelah Boboiboy, aku akan cuba. Oklah, aku nak pergi makan sebelum-"

"PANGGG!" Kaizo muncul di depan pintu bilik Fang "KAU TAK NAK TURUN MAKAN KE? AKU SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI PANGGIL KAU TAPI KAU TAK DENGAR PANGGILAN AKU!"

"Hmm... tak payah sebut pun, dia dan muncul" bisik Fang. Dia terus tutup hologram di jam kuasanya "Yea yea, adik nak turunlah ni"

"Bagus, kamu berdua pun turun makan" Kaizo melihat Faye dan Lily menggigil ketakutan sebab takut dengan suara garang Kaizo tadi. Dia terus beredar dari situ tanpa pedulikkan mereka. Fang menghela nafas dan terus keluar dari bilik. Faye dan Lily ikut di belakang Fang. Semasa Fang berjalan di balkoni dalam rumahnya, dia ternampak Harraz sedang bergelak ketawa dengan Lynna. Perasaan cemburu dia mulai timbul

"Kejap lagi mesti dia gelak ketawa dengan abang aku pulak" bisik Fang

"Apa kau cakap Pang?" Kaizo menoleh sedikit sambil berjalan

"Takde apa-apalah" Fang ikut abangnya turun ke bawah tetapi dia tidak pergi ke ruang tamu, dia terus ke dapur untuk makan malam. Dia mengintai sedikit ke ruang tamu, abang dia sedang menonton sebuah rancangan television bersama Lynna dan Harraz. Hati dia mula berapi-api. Faye dan Lily sudah pun masuk ke dalam dapur. Faye menarik baju Fang

"Wei Fang, esok-esok ajelah kau pergi terjah budak ni. Sekarang kita isi perut kita dulu" kata Faye sambil mengambil sedikit sup lobak merah

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang sambil mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Lily "Entah-entah tak sesedap mana sup dia ni" Fang tiada selera untuk makan sup lobak merah itu. Dia hanya perhatikan sahaja "Korang habiskanlah. Mood aku takde pulak" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengintai di luar dahulu, dia perhatikan apa abang dia sedang lakukan. Nampaknya abang dia masih lagi menonton sebuah rancangan di television dengan muka seriusnya. Dia keluar dari dapur itu dan terus ke ruang tamu

"Kau tak makan ke Pang?" tanya Kaizo

"Takde seleralah abang"

"Kalau takde, pergi masuk tidur" Fang ikut sahaja apa abang dia cakap. Dia malas hendak bergaduh dengan abangnya, lebih-lebih lagi Lynna ada di situ. Dia menaiki tangga dan menoleh kebelakang. Harraz tergelak-gelak menonton rancangan itu, tiba-tiba abang dia tergelak sekali. Fang terus naik ke atas. Dia masuk ke dalam biliknya, terjun ke atas katil dia dan terus tidur. Malam itu, Shadow dan Pikachu temankan dia di atas katil. Harraz tidur di ruang tamu sebab tak cukup katil. Lynna tidur di bilik tetamu yang kosong. Lily tidur di bilik Faye dan Kaizo, tidur di biliknya

* * *

Pagi-pagi lagi Fang sudah bangun dari tidur. Tepat pukul 6 dia sudah pun keluar dari katil dan terus ke dapur tetapi seseorang telah pun berada di dalam dapur. Harraz sediakan sarapan pagi

"Selamat pagi" kata Harraz sambil meletakkan dua keping roti di dalam toaster

"Wei, yang kau tiba-tiba nak masuk campur ni apasal?" Harraz buat-buat tidak dengar, dia hanya merapatkan bibirnya begitu rapi sekali "Woi, kau dengar tak? Kau nak tengok aku mengamuk ke?"

"Mana ada, aku takde niat nak tengok kau mengamuk"

"Habis tu, apasal kau tiba-tiba sahaja offerkan diri kau nak bermalam di sini? Jangan cakap kau takde rumah pulak" tanya Fang dengan nada tegas dia

"Hmmm.. aku sebenarnya ada rumah tapi..." Harraz tidak bercakap apa lagi. Dia hanya menunggu roti itu siap dibakar. Mata dia kelihatan sedih tetapi dia tidak pamerkan kepada Fang "Aku... aku... maaf kalau aku ganggu kau. Lepas ni aku balik rumah" kata Harraz dengan nada sedih dia

"Harraz tak perlu pulang" Fang dan Harraz menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lynna berada di muka pintu dapur "Harraz sarapan pagi dengan kami, sambil tu kamu cerita dekat kami, apa masalah kamu. Harraz jangan lari yea"

"Baiklah kak Lynna" Harraz mengambil dua keping roti yang sudah pun siap. Dia letak di atas meja dan duduk di situ "Sebenarnya.. Harraz nak minta maaf dekat Fang dulu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang sambil duduk di atas kerusi meja makan. Lynna duduk di sebelah Fang

"Sebab selama ni aku cemburu melihat kau dengan abang kau yang sentiasa bermesra, tak kiralah dekat sekolah ke, dekat rumah ke, dekat mana-mana pun. Keakraban korang membuat aku rasa cemburu sebab abang dan kakak aku tak pedulikkan tentang aku. Ibubapa aku pun sama juga. Aku cuba menjadi anak yang terbaik, cuba untuk mendapatkan nombor satu di dalam kelas dan cuba untuk tidak gagalkan dalam semua peperiksaan tapi dia orang macam tidak kisah sahaja. Aku nak juga diberikan perhatian seperti mana ibubapa aku sentiasa lebihkan kepada abang dan kakak aku. Setiap kali aku buat salah, mesti dia orang akan tengking aku. Kalau sudah buat yang terbaik, dia orang macam tak ambik kisah sangat. Jadi aku pergi ke abang kau sebab nak juga merasai bagaimana aku diberikan perhatian. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau aku ada menyusahkan kau"

"Hmm.. aku maafkan kau tapi tak perlulah kau buat begitu sekali dekat abang aku, cari perhatian daripada abang aku dan juga kak Lynna. Kalau kau nak kasih sayang daripada mereka pun, kau kenalah jadi kawan aku dulu dan juga kawan-kawan aku yang lain. Mereka semua anggap abang aku dan kak Lynna sebagai abang dan kakak mereka" kata Fang. Harraz hanya tundukkan kepala sambil angguk. Dia malu untuk berdepan dengan Fang dan Lynna "Dan aku sudi untuk berkawan dengan kau"

"Sebab itu kamu tidak kisah kalau tidak pulang ke rumah ke tidak semalam. Sebab Harraz nak keluarga Harraz risaukan tentang Harraz yang tidak pulang dari rumah. Akak perasan yang kamu tidak beritahu mereka langsung. Kasihan akak melihat kamu. Harraz jangan sedih, kami semua ada di sini. Kalau Harraz ada apa-apa masalah, cari aje kami di sini. Cerita sahaja kepada kami tapi sebelum tu, Harraz perlu pulang ke rumah dan minta maaf dekat keluarga Harraz dulu sebab tidak beritahu mereka, kemana Harraz pergi" Harraz angguk lagi sambil mengambilkan air mata

"Kau jangan nak sedih sangat. Makan dan lepas tu pulang ke rumah" mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan Kaizo "Aku tidak menghalau kau tapi kau perlu ingat, kau masih ada lagi ibubapa dan juga adik beradik. Jangan nak lari daripada rumah pulak"

"Betul tu. Kalau boleh Harraz luahkan apa perasaan Harraz kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka akan faham dengan perasaan Harraz" Lynna senyum sebaik sahaja Harraz mengangkat kepalanya sedikit "Harraz makan ok"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo. Terima kasih juga kepada Fang sebab sudi hendak berkawan dengan aku" Lalu tangan dia mengambil sekeping roti dan sapukan di atas roti itu dengan strawberry jam. Fang rasa lega sedikit, dia tersenyum sedikit kerana mendapat kawan baru tapi asalkan jangan buat hal lagi sudah. Beberapa minit kemudian, Faye dan Lily masuk ke dalam dapur untuk bersarapan pagi bersama. Tepat pukul 10, Harraz pulang ke rumah. Fang, Faye dan Lily telah bersetuju untuk berkawan dengan Harraz. Mereka rasa Harraz perlukan kawan yang baik dan berikan sokongan kepada dia

"Hmmm... macam-macam masalah budak-budak ni ada" kata Lynna sambil menonton television "Sorang lari ke sini sebab kawan dekat sana suka buli. Seorang lagi suka sangat datang ke sini tapi dia langsung takde masalah" Faye dan Lily tahu siapa yang Lynna maksudkan tadi "Seorang lagi, ada masalah dekat sekolah dulu tapi masalah tu buat dia yang buat. Si comel penguin pula, masalah tidak cukup kasih sayang lagi walaupun ramai orang sayangkan dia. Sorang lagi, dulu kaki buli tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah dan kamu.." Lynna melihat Fang sambil membelai rambut Fang

"Kenapa dengan Fang?" tanya Fang sambil tunjuk diri dia sendiri

"Fang sentiasa cari masalah dengan abang kamu" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"KAK LYNNAA!" menjerit Fang yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi sofa. Lynna peluk kepala dia

"Takdelah, akak bergurau sahaja tapi memang betullahkan, Fang sentiasa cari masalah dengan abang kamu. Fang kalau ada masalah, bagitahu akak ok"

"Kami pun sama!" Faye dan Lily terus memeluk Lynna dari belakang "Kalau kita orang ada masalah, kami akan cerita dekat kak Lynna bukan abang Kaizo sebab dia tu suka marah orang sahaja"

"APA KORANG CAKAP!" Kaizo muncul di ruang tamu dengan suara bengis dia "KORANG INGAT AKU NI TAK RETI NAK BAGI NASIHAT KE?"

"TAK!" jawab Fang, Faye dan Lily

"AKU AKAN AJAR KAMU BERTIGA! LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA SEMINGGU!"

"TAK NAK!" jawab mereka bertiga lagi. Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan mereka bertiga. Tangan dia sudah mula gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga "ABANG KAIZO MARAH! ABANG KAIZO MARAH! ABANG KAIZO MARAH! ABANG KAIZO NAK MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!"

Tak pasal-pasal, Fang, Faye dan Lily dikejar oleh Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga. Mereka berlari sambil gelak ketawa sebab terlampau seronok sangat melihat Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Lynna hanya duduk di rumah sambil bermanja-manja dengan Pikachu. Bila Kaizo sudah mengamuk, dia memang tidak boleh buat apa

* * *

 **Heheehee... nampaknya kita sudah pun ada watak baru untuk gantikan tempat Zakwan buat sementara xD Hahahaa!**

 **Setiap watak oc author, mesti ada cerita yang tersendiri.. tak kisahlah kalau kamu suka ke tak dengan watak-watak oc author :3 harap kamu semua enjot dengan chapter ini**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review... UWAAAA!**

 **WELCOME BACK LILY CHAN! I MISS YOU MY SWEET SWEET LILY!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua.. esok and jumaat tiada update**

 **-Sayonara-**


	39. Badut

**Hello hello my dearest reader! How are you? Ada yang berangan berdating dengan Boboiboy or Kaizo or Fang ke? hehehe**

 **Ramai sudah tahu bahawa author sudah pun tamatkan edisi malam minggu.. thank you so much sebab sentiasa membaca fanfic itu dan selalu menunggu hari sabtu untuk author updatekan :D thank you!**

 **Terima kasih juga kepada sesiapa yang sudi memberikan review di dalam fanfic ini! thank you kerana sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan typo or ejaan or apa-apa ajelah yang ada di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Badut

Pintu rumah dibuka secara perlahan, Kaizo masuk ke dalam sambil memegang beg sekolah Rizu. Dia tadi mendapat panggilan dari sekolah bahawa Rizu tidak begitu sihat kerana demam panas. Ibu Rizu berada di luar negara dan dia terpaksa menyuruh Kaizo menjaga Rizu buat sementara waktu. Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak begitu sihat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaizo terpaksa mendukung Rizu kerana Rizu tidak begitu larat untuk berjalan

"PANGGGGG!" Kaizo memanggil adiknya "PANGGGGG!" Dia meletak beg sekolah Rizu di tepi pintu rumah. Rizu terus baring di atas kerusi sofa, dia hanya mahu tidur dan berehat sahaja

"Yea abang" Fang keluar dari bilik bersama Boboiboy

"APA KAU BUAT DALAM BILIK TU?" Tanya Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

"Adik tengah siapkan kerja sekolah dengan Boboiboy lah. Rizu kenapa?" Fang baru sedar yang Rizu sudah pun terbaring di atas sofa. Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"Rizu tengah demam. Kau jangan nak buat bising, abang nak pergi buatkan bubur untuk Rizu" Kaizo terus menuju ke dapur dan lalu dia berhenti sebentar "BAWAK TURUN SELIMUT DAN BANTAL UNTUK RIZU!" Dia sambung balik untuk ke dapur. Fang dan Boboiboy melihat Rizu dari tingkat atas. Rizu sudah pun nyenyak tidur di atas sofa

"Hmmm.. macam manalah si budak ni boleh demam" Fang masuk balik ke dalam bilik dia untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut

"Agaknya dia berjemur kot masa hari sabtu hari itu. Hari ahad tu pun dia tak datang rumah kau kan" kata Boboiboy sambil menolong Fang mengangkat selimut dan anak patung landak kegemaran Rizu "Kasihan aku lihat si Rizu tu. Ibu dia ada urusan penting dekat luar negara, orang gaji dia pun macam tak rapat sangat dengan Rizu. Selamatlah kau dan abang kau ada, bolehlah dia tinggal dekat sini buat sementara"

"Aku pun rasa kasihan juga tengok dia tapi takpe, aku akan menjadi abang yang terbaik kepada dia" Fang keluar dari bilik tidurnya sambil mengangkat sebuah bantal Hello Kitty. Bilik Fang belum lagi berubah seperti biasa, masih lagi kekal dengan tema Hello Kitty. Pertama kali Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik Fang, dia ketawa terbahak-bahak sampai Fang naik tension. Lama-lama begitu, baru Boboiboy berhenti ketawa tetapi dia berjanji akan menolong Fang untuk mengubahsuai balik bilik Fang. Mereka berdua terus turun ke bawah dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Fang berdiri di sebelah kepala Rizu yang sedang tidur itu. Lalu dia melutut

"Rizu, bangun sekejap. Abang letak bantal dekat bawah kepala Rizu" Rizu yang masih dalam keadaan mamai, dia bangun sedikit dan terus Fang letakkan bantal. Fang baringkan balik Rizu. Boboiboy letakkan anak patung landak di bawah tangan Rizu, selepas itu dia selimutkan Rizu

"Bestnya dia dapat abang yang baik" kata Boboiboy "Rizu sangat bertuah sebab dapat abang seperti kau, abang Kaizo dan juga seorang kakak yang baik iaitu kak Lynna"

"Tapi bukan kita orang sahaja. Dia ada abang dan kakak yang lain juga. Kau, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan juga Lily. Semuanya sayangkan Rizu" Fang belai rambut Rizu yang masih lagi kekalkan gaya rambut seperti rambut Fang. Dia buka cermin mata Rizu dan terus letak di atas meja ruang tamu "Tapi abang aku layan Rizu macam adik dia sendiri. Baik aje, selalunya dia tu ganas dan sadis. Kalau dengan aku, tiap-tiap hari boleh dengar jeritan PANG dia tu.. rasa macam nak kena lempang aje"

"Hehehee... dia tahu Rizu ni bukan macam kau. Kau tu degil dan nakal tapi Rizu lain, dia jenis lembut. Kau tu ganas, dia bukannya ganas pun tapi sudah terikut dengan kenakalan kau. Wei Fang, kau pernah tak bayangkan abang kau menjadi seorang ayah?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tak pernah bayangkan abang aku menjadi seorang ayah tapi... kau kena jaga rahsia ni" Fang melihat ke pintu dapur supaya abang dia tidak mengintai mereka berdua. Lalu dia bercakap dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Kau ingat tak aku dapat kunci emas tu?"

"Ingat, kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa curiga "Apa kena mengena kunci tu dengan abang kau?"

"Sebenarnya kunci itu Ratu Lily yang bagi dekat aku. Kunci itu boleh melihat isi hati kita, dan malam tu, aku pergi melihat isi hati aku dengan Ratu Lily. Pertama aku lihat macam mana abang aku bukan lagi seorang Kapten dan tinggalkan misi dia" Fang menahan gelakan kerana dia masih ingat lagi keadaan abang dia di dalam dunia isi hati dia sendiri "Aku nampak abang aku jadi.. gemuk" Fang dan Boboiboy ketawa sedikit

"Lepas tu apa jadi?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka berdua duduk bersila di hadapan kerusi sofa

"Lepas tu.. semuanya jadi sedih, kau telah dilantik menjadi pengganti tempat abang aku. Kau bawa Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot untuk pergi ke galaxy. Hanya aku dan abang aku sahaja ada di Pulau Rintis. Tok Aba pun sedih sebab takde berita tentang kau tapi paling sedih, semua yang kita kenal di sini, semuanya kita tidak kenal seperti kak Lynna. Abang aku tak kenal kak Lynna dalam dunia tu. Maknanya, aku mesti tidak mengenali Rizu dan yang lain-lain sekali"

"Hmm.. sedih juga dunia itu tapi kau memang tak nak abang kau jadi kapten ke?"

"Aku sebenarnya tak kisah tapi dalam hati aku, memang nak sangat di duduk bumi bersama aku, lupakan tentang misi-misi dia tu. Aku cuma takut, kalau dia pergi, dia tidak akan kembali lagi buat selama-lamanya" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak sedih

"Tapi abang kau memang sudah duduk di sini pun bersama kau. Aku yakin, dia pun tak nak tinggalkan kau lagi seperti sebelum ini"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang hanya berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Boboiboy "Tapi bukan itu sahaja. Aku juga dapat melihat kehidupan abang aku setelah dia berkahwin dengan kak Lynna. Memang sangat bahagia. Nama anak dia orang pun ada dalam dunia tu"

"Hehehehe.. kau memang berharap sangatlah ni"

"Hmm.. aku memang berharap pun sebab aku nak juga tengok abang aku menjadi seorang ayah dan takdelah dia nak buli aku sangat.. HAHAHAHAHAAA! Tapi bukan itu sebabnya. Aku sebenarnya nak tengok abang aku berbahagia dengan seseorang. Masa aku dengan abang aku dulu, selalu pergi ke satu planet ke satu planet dan tiada seorang gadis pun yang berjaya menawan hati abang aku. Dia tu selalu sangat dengan muka serius aje tapi semenjak dia kenal kak Lynna. Aku nampaklah perubahan dia. Ada juga dia tersenyum sedikit walaupun jarang. Entahlah dia orang tu... aku pun pening kadang-kadang tengok abang aku dan kak Lynna. Teman tapi mesra.. hmmm"

"Hehehe.. jangan nak risaukan sangatlah Fang. Dia orang bersama ke tak bersama ke, janji abang kau adalah perubahan dekat diri dia. Aku tengok kau pun, happy aje semenjak abang kau ada dekat sini. Tapi itulah, kalau abang kau pergi.. mesti kita orang semua akan sedih sebab kita orang sudah anggap abang kau seperti abang kita orang sendiri. Pulau Rintis ni pun dah jadi huru hara semenjak abang kau ada. Tak pernah nak huru hara"

"Hmmm... betul jugak tu tapi paling best sekali, makin bertambah ramai kawan-kawan kita semua. Kalau aku ikut abang aku balik masa misi aku sudah pun selesai, tak mungkin aku dapat kenal Rizu, Bella, Zakwan, Lily, kak Lynna dan juga Harraz. Mungkin sekarang ini, aku akan merindui korang semua" Fang mendongak ke atas sambil terbayangkan siling rumah dia adalah sebuah angkasa lepas "Mesti korang pun akan merindui aku juga"

"Kau kan kawan kita orang, mestilah rindu nanti tapi.. itu sahaja ke yang kau lihat dunia isi hati kau?" Fang pandang kearah Boboiboy dengan wajah sedih dia

"Ada satu lagi... di mana ibu bapa aku tidak pernah dibunuh oleh Ratu Lily. Memang sedih nak tinggalkan dunia tu tapi aku terpaksa"

"Abang Fang jangan menangis" Fang terkejut sedikit. Dia dan Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Rizu terbangun dan dia dengar setiap perbualan mereka tadi "Abang Fang masih ada abang dan kami semua lagi"

"Abang tak menangis pun" Lalu Rizu berikan anak patung landak kepada Fang "Terima kasih Rizu" Fang melihat anak patung landak itu, anak patung pertama yang dia terima dari abang dia semasa mereka di bumi. Dia tersenyum sedikit. Apa-apa sahaja pemberian dari abang dia, dia akan tetap akan menghargainya walaupun tidak begitu suka "Rizu hari ini bermalam dekat sini sahaja ok"

"Ok abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan nada perlahan

"Seronoklah Rizu nanti sebab ada dua abang kesayangan dia akan jaga dia nanti" Boboiboy cubit pipi Rizu yang comel itu "Nanti kita orang pergi sekolah, abang Kaizo ajelah yang jaga Rizu seorang nanti"

"Takpe, Pizu tak kan buat nakal. Pizu tak nak buat abang Paizo pening kepala"

"Hehehee.. bagus Rizu" Boboiboy senyum sedikit

"PANGGGG!" Fang bangun tanpa menjerit balik kepada abang dia. Fang meletakkan anak patung landak di atas meja ruang tamu "PANGGG! AMBIK MAKANAN NI CEPAT!" Jerit Kaizo lagi di dalam dapur. Fang buat muka masam sambil berkata sesuatu yang Boboiboy dan Rizu tidak dengar. Boboiboy melihat Rizu sudah tertidur balik. Dia belai rambut Rizu sedikit

"Hmmm... bestnya dapat dua abang yang sangat sayangkan Rizu" Hati dia pun ingin mempunyai seorang abang ataupun kakak juga tapi dia sudah anggap Kaizo sebagai abang dia sendiri. Kaizo selalu ada bersama mereka samada untuk pergi berlawan atau hanya melihat adik dia bersuka ria bersama kawan-kawan adik dia. Boboiboy terdengar jeritan seseorang dari luar pintu rumah

"BOBOIBOYYY! BUKAK PINTU NI! BOBOIBOYY! TOLONGG!"

"Eh, itu suara Gopal. Apasal pulak tu" Boboiboy bangun dan bergegas ke pintu rumah. Gopal masih lagi menjerit nama Boboiboy dengan nada yang begitu cemas

"BOBOIBOYYY!" Gopal menjerit lagi. Lalu Boboiboy membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Dia nampak Gopal dalam keadaan cemas, pernafasan dia turun naik turun naik seperti dia dikejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan "Boboiboy... dia... datang..." Gopal tercungap-cungap sebab terlalu penat berlari

"Apasal Gopal" tanya Boboiboy. Gopal tidak menjawab, dia pegang tangan Boboiboy dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan serta merta dia menutup pintu rumah itu "Kau kenapa?"

"Dia datang balik.." Gopal mengambil nafas sedikit "Si alien circus tu.. apa nama dia... ahhh.. Kaito tu, dia datang ke bumi tapi dia buat lebih teruk daripada sebelum ini"

"Apa yang dia telah lakukan?" muncul Kaizo di ruang tamu sambil pegang sebuah mangkuk bubur

"Tak tahulah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia pergi tukarkan penduduk Pulau Rintis menjadi askar dia. Sudahlah aku takut badut, dia pergi tukarkan mereka jadi askar badut.. macam mana ni Boboiboy? Aku tak naklah pergi berlawan dengan badut"

"Hantu badut kau nak?" Fang muncul di sebelah Gopal dengan muka menakutkan dia "Kau kan suka hantu badut" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal

"Tak nak.. aku tak suka badut!"

"Wei Fang, janganlah takutkan Gopal. Kau ni memang saja nak cari kesempatan untuk takutkan Gopal" Boboiboy tenangkan Gopal yang sudah menggigil ketakutan itu "Abang Kaizo, apa yang kita perlu lakukan?"

"Hmmm... kamu semua tunggu di sini, biar aku sahaja pergi selesaikan dia tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat aku. Kau panggil kak Lynna dan suruh dia bawa kamu keluar dari Pulau Rintis"

"Abang.. kita orangkan boleh tolong sekali" Fang melihat abang dia "Lagipun adik tak nak terjadi sesuatu dekat abang"

"Jangan degil, tunggu di sana sahaja. Kau jaga Rizu tu"

"Tapi abang Kaizo.. kami pun nak bantu" Boboiboy menolong Fang untuk memujuk Kaizo

"Saya ikut aje yang abang Kaizo katakan..." Gopal tersengih sebab takut nak berhadapan dengan badut. Boboiboy dan Fang melirik mata mereka kearah Gopal "Heheheee... korang tahukan aku takut dengan badut"

"Baiklah, kamu berdua boleh ikut tapi kau.." Kaizo pandang kearah Gopal dengan mata merah dia "Kau duduk di sini dan jaga Rizu. Rizu di bawah jagaan kau. FAHAM!"

"Faham abang Kaizo" kata Gopal

"Baiklah, kamu berdua ikut aku" Kaizo letak mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia terus ke pintu rumah. Belakang dia diikuti oleh Boboiboy dan Fang "JANGAN NAK MAKAN BUBUR TU! ITU UNTUK RIZU!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi" bisik Gopal. Sebelum Boboiboy keluar, dia pusingkan badan dia untuk bertanyakan sesuatu kepada Gopal

"Tok Aba dan Ochobot macam mana? Dia orang ok tak?"

"Dia orang ok, Yaya dan Ying sempat selamatkan dia orang tak" kata Gopal

"Ok, terima kasih Gopal" Boboiboy terus berlari kearah Fang dan Kaizo yang sudah pun berada di pintu pagar. Gopal melihat tiga orang yang sudah mula keluar dari kawasan rumah. Sedikit demi sedikit Gopal menutup pintu rumah tersebut. Dia berharap mereka semua tidak ditukarkan menjadi askar badut

"Kalau dia orang jadi badut, macam mana aku nak berlawan dengan dia orang nanti" bisik Gopal

* * *

"APASAL KORANG ADA DEKAT SINI?"

"Maaf Adudu tapi tempat ini sahaja yang selamat sekarang ini. Musuh kita orang tengah serang Pulau Rintis sekarang ni" kata Yaya kepada Adudu yang sedang marah itu. Tok Aba dan Ochobot ada di situ sekali

"Kau ingat markas kotak ni tempat pelindungan ke!"

"Entahnya, pergilah ke makmal Emmy tu.. situkan lagi selamat daripada marka kotak ni" jawab Probe pula

"Tapi Emmy takde dekat rumah maa... dia kan dekat sekolah sekarang ni tapi aku harap si Kaito tu tak serang sekolah pula. Takut aku bila fikirkan dia pergi serang budak-budak sekolah. Macam mana ni Yaya. Kita tidak boleh biarkan sahaja" Ying mulai risau tentang keselamatan budak-budak di sekolah

"Kita hubungi dia orang. Mesti Gopal sudah pun beritahu Boboiboy dan Fang" Yaya terus menekan sesuatu di jam kuasanya. Lalu hologram Boboiboy yang keluar "Boboiboy, macam mana keadaan sekarang ni?"

"Mana cucu atuk? Boboiboy, kau ok tak?"

"Atuk, Boboiboy ok sahaja. Kita orang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke sekolah sebab kami menerima panggilan dari Faye.."

"ALAMAK!" Mereka terdengar suara Fang

"Maaf atuk, Boboiboy kena pergi sekarang" Terus Hologram itu hilang dari jam kuasa Yaya

"Korang berdua pergi tolong Boboiboy. Biar atuk tunggu di sini"

"Tak boleh atuk. Kami takut nanti Adudu buat apa-apa dekat Ochobot pulak" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, kami bukannya boleh percayakan sangat si alien kepala kotak ni" Adudu tersengih kepada Ying

"Kalau tak percayakan aku sangat. BAWAKLAH TOK ABA DAN OCHOBOT PERGI KE TEMPAT LAIN! APASAL SINI JUGAK MENJADI PILIHAN KORANG! PERGILAH DUDUK DEKAT RUMAH KAPTEN KAIZO TU!" Adudu sudah mula mengambil spana untuk mengetuk kepala Yaya dan Ying

"Haiyaa... jomlah Yaya. Si kepala kotak ni manyak susah"

"Jomlah Ying" Yaya peluk Ochobot "Jom Ochobot, kita pergi ke rumah abang Kaizo tapi siapa ada dekat sana?"

"Hmm... takde siapa kot" jawab Ochobot "Tapi korang nak keluar balik ke? Dari sini ke rumah Kapten Kaizo, agak jauh sedikit"

"Takpe, kita akan selamat dengan adanya Yaya dan Ying" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat "Mari Yaya, tapi sebelum itu" Ying merampas spana dari tangan Adudu. Lalu dia ketuk kepala Adudu dan Probe dengan spana tersebut

"ADOI!" Jerit Adudu dan Probe. Belum sempat Adudu nak marah, Ying dan Yaya sudah larikan diri bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"Cheh, tak guna punya budak.. Probe, pergi pakukan pintu tu. Aku tak nak sesiapa masuk ke dalam markas kotak aku sesuka hati sahaja!"

"Baik encik bos!" Probe berikan tabik kepada Adudu. Dia terus terbang ke tempat lain untuk mencari paku dan tukul besi

* * *

Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboy berlari ke arah Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Sampai sahaja di sana, dia terkejut melihat sekolah itu di penuhi dengan askar-askar badut. Semuanya bermake-up putih, hidung merah dan mempunyai rambut palsu badut dalam pelbagai warna. Di tengah-tengah halaman kawasan sekolah, Aidan dan beberapa pelajar lain dikepung oleh badut-badut yang ganas itu. Mereka semua menunjuk taring yang tajam kepada Aidan dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"Kita kena selamatkan dia" kata Fang yang baru sahaja muncul di sebelah abangnya

"Tapi kita tidak boleh cederakan badut-badut tu" kata Boboiboy

"Betul tu, kamu berdua pergi selamatkan Aidan dan pelajar-pelajar lain. Aku akan alihkan pandangan mereka. Jadi kamu berdua bersiap sedia"

"Abang hati-hati tau" Fang peluk abangnya dan lalu dia terus sorok di tepi tembok sekolah bersama Boboiboy. Mereka menunggu sahaja isyarat daripada Kaizo "Macam mana kita nak pulihkan dia orang nanti"

"Aku tak tahulah Fang, tapi yang penting sekarang. Kita perlu selamatkan orang-orang yang belum bertukar menjadi badut" Fang angguk sahaja sambil melihat abangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Kaizo goncang-goncangkan pintu pagar sekolah itu supaya badut-badut tersebut mendengar bunyi bising dari pintu pagar itu. Nampaknya Kaizo berjaya membuat badut itu semua menoleh kearah Kaizo

"Aku ada di sini, marilah dapatkan diri aku!" kata Kaizo dengan penuh keberanian "Kau tak kan dapat mengejar aku!" Badut-badut itu mula bergerak untuk mendapatkan Kaizo. Mereka bergerak secara berkumpulan dan lalu meninggalkan Aidan dan kawan-kawannya di situ. Boboiboy dan Fang masih lagi duduk dan tunggu badut itu semua keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Kaizo sudah mula bergerak dan berlari keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu. Dia tidak mahu mencederakan badut-badut tersebut kerana badut-badut itu adalah pelajar sekolah menengah

"Aku harap, dia orang tak kan dapat abang aku" bisik Fang. Dia mengintai sedikit di dalam kawasan sekolah. Semua badut tersebut sudah pun lari keluar dan yang tinggal, hanyalah Aidan dan kawan-kawan dia sahaja. Fang dan Boboiboy menyelinap masuk secara senyap

"Abang Aidan" panggil Boboiboy secara perlahan. Dia berlari ke arah Aidan

"Eh, apa korang buat dekat sini?" tanya Aidan

"Selamatkan abang Aidan, kita kena pergi ke tempat yang selamat" jawab Boboiboy sambil pegang kerusi roda Aidan untuk menolak keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu. Pelajar-pelajar lain ikut di belakang Boboiboy "Ada yang masih selamat lagi tak dalam bangunan sekolah?" tanya Boboiboy

"Abang tak pasti tapi korang kena pergi periksa"

"Aidan, tadi aku nampak kelas tingkatan 4 ada beberapa pelajar perempuan yang terperangkap. Dekat luar kelas dia orang di kawal ketat oleh badut-badut" kata salah seorang kawan Aidan

"Hmmm.. Boboiboy, kau pergi bawa dia orang semua ke tempat yang selamat. Aku pergi selamatkan pelajar perempuan tu"

"Tapi Fang, tak kan kau nak pergi seorang pulak" Boboiboy risau pula kalau askar badut dapat menangkap Fang dan mungkin akan menukar Fang kepada askar badut juga "Aku tak boleh biarkan kau pergi keseorangan"

"Takpe, Emmy akan tolong abang Fely!" Emmy muncul dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Dia memakai sepasang kasut boot askar dan dia juga memakai cermin mata hitam. Pakaian dia seperti seorang askar cuma beg sandang dia sahaja berwarna pink dan ada gambar Hello Kitty

"ERK! Emmy, mana boleh tembak badut-badut tu. Dia orang kan manusia biasa seperti kita juga kecuali si Fang ni"

"Jangan risau abang dinasour. Pistol ini cuma untuk tidurkan mereka sahaja" kata Emmy sambil keluarkan pistol kecil dari beg sandang dia "Ini Emmy bagi dekat abang dinasour"

"Abang dinasour?" Fang mengangkat kening sambil melihat Boboiboy "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

"Eleh, aku punya lagi baik daripada kau.. ABANG FELY!" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Boboiboy "Sudahlah, kita sudah tiada masa lagi. Aku akan bawa dia orang ke rumah kau"

"Jangan, bawa dia orang ke rumah Emmy" Emmy bagi kunci rumah dia kepada Boboiboy "Dan bawak dia orang ke makmal Emmy, situ lebih selamat"

"Baik Emmy! Hati-hati tau" Boboiboy teruskan menolak kerusi roda Aidan dan pistol yang diberikan oleh Emmy tadi, Boboiboy menyuruh Aidan pegang. Fang dan Emmy sudah bersiap sedia untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah. Mereka terus berlari kearah tangga sekolah. Fang mengintai dan mendongak untuk melihat bahagian atas di tangga sekolah tersebut. Ada beberapa badut sedang menjaga di situ. Fang naik ke atas dulu dan suruh Emmy mengikut dia dari belakang. Mereka berdua naik secara senyap. Fang terus berhenti kerana dia perasaan salah satu badut sedang bergerak dan turun ke bawah. Mereka berundur tetapi berhenti di sudut yang mereka tidak kelihatan. Badut itu tadi berhenti di tingkat 2 dan dia terus memeriksa di setiap kelas

"Abang Fely, abang Fely jadilah hantu badut untuk halau badut-badut tu. Lepas tu Emmy tembak dia orang, bagi dia orang tidur" bisik Emmy

"Hmm.. ok juga idea tu tapi berapa lama dia orang akan tidur?" tanya Fang

"Dia orang akan terjadi setelah mereka kembali menjadi normal"

"Ok. Kita berlari naik ke atas dan bila abang sudah bertukar menjadi hantu bayang. Emmy tunggu di tangga, abang akan cuba tarik perhatian mereka di tangga. Emmy hati-hati tau, pantau belakang Emmy juga. Takut tiba-tiba muncul pula badut tu nanti" Emmy angguk sahaja tanda faham. Mereka kali ini menaiki tangga secara cepat. Sampai sahaja di tingkat 3, Fang terus menukar dirinya menjadi hantu bayang "HANTU BADUT BAYANG!" Emmy rasa takut pula melihat hantu bayang itu tetapi sebenarnya dia lebih takut kepada badut. Dia buat begini sebab dia tidak mahu ketakutan dia terhadap badut mengawal perasaan dia. Fang terus melangkah ke depan, dia belok ke kanan dan dia sudah bersedia untuk berhadapan dengan badut yang sungguh mengerikan itu. Ada yang bermake up tebal dan ada juga yang memakai topeng badut tetapi semuanya sedang memegang sebatang kayu baseball. Fang menelan ludah. Fang terus berjalan. Dia berhenti berjalan apabila badut-badut itu mulai sedar dengan kehadiran dia

"Woi, korang tak serang aku ke? AKU ADALAH HANTU BADUT!" Badut itu mula mengejar Fang dan Fang terus larikan diri ke tangga sekolah. Emmy pula masih lagi tunggu di tangga sekolah. Dia mula sedar dengan kehadiran seorang badut sedang menaiki tangga sekolah. Itu adalah badut yang turun ke tingkat dua tadi. Emmy tenangkan diri dia

"Emmy bukan penakut!" Emmy pusing kebelakang dan tembak badut itu. Lalu badut tersebut jatuh di atas tangga kerana tertidur secara tidak langsung "Berjaya juga"

"EMMYYY! CEPAT!" Fang sudah hampir dengan tangga sekolah. Dia sedikit lagi untuk ditangkap oleh Badut tersebut "EMMYYYY!"

"JANGAN RISAU! EMMY DATANG SELAMATKAN ABANG FELY!" Emmy naik ke atas dan muncul di hadapan Fang yang sedang dikejar oleh badut-badut tersebut. Fang tunduk setelah Emmy menekan butang di pistolnya. Badut-badut tersebut jatuh dan lalu tertidur di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah. Semuanya tidur bertindih di situ

"Fuh, terima kasih Emmy"

"Sama-sama abang Fely" kata Emmy dengan cerianya

"Jom kita pergi selamatkan pelajar lain" Fang terpaksa melangkat badut-badut itu kerana laluan mereka telah di halang oleh badut-badut itu. Dia memegang tangan Emmy untuk pastikan Emmy tidak terjatuh sebab dia melangkah ke atas badan badut itu. Mereka berdua memeriksa setiap kelas tersebut sehinggalah mereka jumpa tiga orang pelajar perempuan yang dalam ketakutan. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan itu berasa lega melihat kehadiran Fang dan Emmy. Mereka tahu tentang diri Fang yang superhero terkenal di Pulau Rintis tetapi mereka tidak kenal sangat tentang diri Emmy

"Jom, sebelum badut lain datang" kata Emmy. Fang menghubungi Boboiboy sekejap "Abang Fely, cepatlah!"

"Sekejap, abang kena hubungi Boboiboy dulu" Lalu Hologram Boboiboy muncul "Wei, kau dekat mana?"

"Aku berada di kawasan perumahan kau. Abang Aidan sudah selamat berada di makmal Emmy. Kau macam mana, semua ok?"

"Kita orang ok. Semua pelajar perempuan sudah diselamatkan. Kau ada nampak abang aku tak?"

"Maaf Fang, aku tak nampak abang kau lagi. Aku sekarang ni nak pergi ke rumah kau sebab tadi Yaya hubungi aku, Tok Aba ada dekat rumah kau bersama dengan Ochobot. Badut-badut tu pun takde dekat kawasan rumah kau. Aku jumpa kau nanti dekat rumah Emmy. Aku nak bawa mereka semua ke rumah Emmy nanti"

"Ok" Fang terus tutup hologram tersebut "Emmy, ada nampak sepupu aku dan Bella tak?"

"Tak nampak. Maaf abang Fely" Emmy mengintai-intai di luar kawasan koridor sekolah itu "Jom kita bergerak sekarang sementara keadaan masih dalam selamat"

"Ok" kata Fang. Dia bergerak dulu dan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di belakang dia. Emmy berada di belakang sekali. Mereka mengikut tangga satu lagi iaitu tangga sekolah yang ada di hujung sekali. Mereka tidak menggunakan tangga sekolah yang ada di tengah kerana mereka mahu mengubah haluan. Mereka berlari sehingga ke hujung koridor sekolah. Sampai sahaja di situ, mereka cepat-cepat turun ke bawah dengan selamat. Tiada ancaman dari badut-badut tersebut. Semuanya menjadi sunyi sahaja. Fang membawa mereka keluar dari kawasan sekolah dan teruskan sahaja perjalanan mereka ke rumah Emmy

* * *

Kaizo telah dikepung oleh badut-badut yang dikejar tadi. Mereka semua mengeliling Kaizo dan masing-masing sedang memegang sebatang kayu baseball. Kaizo tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya kerana badut-badut itu adalah manusia biasa yang telah bertukar menjadi badut hodoh dan mengerikan. Kaizo kini berada di sebuah taman permainan yang berdekatan dengan kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Dia mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk menakutkan badut-badut tersebut tetapi dia tidak berjaya, badut-badut itu tidak kelihatan takut. Mereka datang lebih dekat

"Baik korang berundur, sebelum aku cederakan korang" kata Kaizo dengan nada garangnya

"Kau begitu berani sekali untuk cederakan mereka" Kaizo mencari suara itu dan lalu dia nampak beberapa badut memberikan laluan kepada Kaito untuk berjalan ke arah Kaizo "Cederakanlah mereka, kalau kau berani"

"KAU! BAGAIMANA KAU BOLEH TERLEPAS?"

"Panjang ceritanya tapi aku sangat bangga dengan kejayaan aku! AKU BANGGA KERANA HAMPIR SELURUH PENDUDUK DI SINI TELAH MENJADI ASKAR BADUT AKU! MEREKA HANYA MENDENGAR KATA-KATA AKU SAHAJA! Dan kau akan menjadi trofi aku paling bermakna sekali" Kaito mengangkat sebatang kayu nipis dan acukan kearah Kaizo

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Aku cuma ingin menukarkan kau menjadi salah satu askar aku sahaja. Marilah Kaizo, sertailah mereka semua" Kaito mengangkat tangan lagi sebelah. Dia menghulur tangannya kepada Kaizo "Kau tidak perlu bimbang lagi selepas ini. Semua manusia di planet ini akan menjadi milik kita semua! Dan aku akan menjadi Ring Master yang terkenal seperti dulu! Pulau ini akan menjadi markas aku, dan seluruh manusia di bumi ini, aku akan mempergunakan mereka untuk menjadi tontonan kesemua alien di galaxy. Mereka akan pasti gelak ketawa melihat aksi-aksi lucu manusia. Marilah Kaizo, kau tidak perlu menjadi salah seorang daripada mereka"

"Kau fikir aku akan sertai kau. JANGAN HARAP!" Kaizo melompat dan menghalakan pedang tenaganya kearah Kaito

"Hmm.. kau memang degil" Kaito pandang ke atas dan dia pula menghalakan tongkat saktinya kearah Kaizo "KAU AKAN MENYESAL NANTI!" Tongkat sakti Kaito mengeluarkan percikan berwarna hijau. Kaizo sedikit lagi hendak terkena percikan itu tetapi seseorang sempat membawa lari Kaizo dari situ. Kaizo hilang dari pandangan Kaito "JAGA KAUUUUU!" Kaito menggenggam tangannya kerana Kaizo sudah melepaskan diri

Kaizo muncul di depan rumah Emmy bersama Lynna "Kau tak apa-apa?" Lynna lepaskan tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia memeriksa muka Kaizo jika ada luka apa-apa

"Aku ok sahaja. Terima kasih kerana selamatkan aku tadi"

"Sama-sama. Selamat aku sempat larikan kau tadi. Kalau tidak, kau akan bertukar menjadi badut askar nanti" Lynna sudah habis memeriksa muka Kaizo "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku tadi? Aku boleh sahaja bantu kau"

"Aku tidak mahu menyusahkan kau sahaja. Lagipun, kau mesti sibuk dekat KL"

"Aku sibuk ke tidak, aku akan tetap datang ke sini"

"Tapi macam mana kau tahu aku dalam bahaya?" Lynna pandang ke tempat lain

"Adik kau menghubungi aku tadi. Dia risaukan tentang keselamatan kau walaupun dia tahu kau boleh jaga diri kau dengan baik" Hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit kerana adik dia masih lagi risaukan tentang diri dia. Lynna melihat Kaizo balik tetapi kali ini dengan senyuman dia "Dia sekarang ni on the way ke sini. Semua yang belum bertukar menjadi badut, ada di dalam rumah Emmy. Boboiboy pun on the way ke sini tetapi mereka tidak tahu di mana Faye dan Bella sekarang ini"

"Kalau begitu, kau dan aku perlu pergi mencari Faye dan Bella. Aku pasti yang mereka kini sedang menyorokkan diri"

"Kau ada cuba hubungi Faye?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kalau begitu, biar adik kau dan kawan-kawan dia melindungi orang yang terselamat di sini. Kita pergi cari Faye dan Bella. Aku tidak mahu pergi beramai-ramai, aku takut nanti ada juga badut yang nampak kita nanti"

"Hmmm... tapi apa-apa yang berlaku kepada kita, aku pasti Boboiboy akan betulkan balik keadaan nanti" kata Kaizo "Kali ini misi mencari Faye dan Bella. Kita kembali menjadi satu pasukan balik"

"Satu pasukan"

"Satu pasukan" Kaizo ulang balik ayat Lynna

"Satu pasukan?" muncul Fang di sebelah Kaizo "Apa yang satu pasukannya? OHHHH! ABANG DAN KAK LYNNA BERSAMALAH NI! Orang tengah sibuk risaukan dia, abang sempat lagi nak bincangkan-" Kaizo hempuk kepala adiknya dengan tong sampah. Timbullah satu benjol besar di kepala Fang "ABANGGGGGGGG!"

"Yang kau tiba-tiba cakap macam tu kenapa? Abang dan kak Lynna memang satu pasukan dari dulu lagi"

"Yelah tu abang" Fang mengosok-gosok benjol di kepalanya. Kaizo baru perasan, ada beberapa pelajar perempuan sedang melihat diri dia dengan muka penuh kecomelan mereka

"Siapa mereka ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Peminat abanglah" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan "Wei, korang tak payah nak tengok abang aku sangat. Dia dah ada seseorang pun cuma ABANG AKU AJE YANG TAK NAK MENGAKU!"

"SIAPA ORANG TU?" Pelajar perempuan itu semakin dekat dengan Kaizo. Mereka ingin tahu, siapakah gadis yang menawan hati Kaizo itu

"Mana ada sesiapa! SUDAH! MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH TERSEBUT! SEBELUM AKU MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!" Fang dengan muka masam, lalu masuk ke dalam kawasan rumah Emmy. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan tadi itu, ikut Fang dari belakang. Emmy ada di belakang sekali bersama Harraz

"Aik, dari mana dia muncul?" tanya Fang

"Oh, tadi masa Fang tengah menjerit ABANGGGGG! Emmy nampak Harraz sedang larikan diri dari sesuatu. Jadi Emmy pergilah tengok, rupanya Harraz kena kejar dengan dua orang badut" Emmy terus tunjukkan dua orang badut sedang tertidur di tengah jalan "Kalau abang galaxy dan kakak fantasy nak pergi cari kakak Fany dan kakak Nutella. Abang galaxy perlukan pistol ni" Emmy serahkan pistol tidurnya kepada Kaizo

"Tak bahayakan pistol ni?" tanya Lynna

"Tak, ianya cuma tidurkan orang sahaja" jawap Emmy sambil tersenyum "Emmy pasti yang kakak fantasy dan abang galaxy akan jumpa di mana kakak Fany dan kakak Nutella menyorok!"

"Macam-macam nama kau bagi yea" bisik Fang. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan tadi tergelak sahaja "Jomlah Emmy, kita masuk. Sebelum abang aku halau kita lagi"

"Ok! Semoga berjaya kakak fantasy dan abang galaxy!"

"Terima kasih Emmy" Lynna belai rambut Emmy sambil berikan senyuman

"ABANG KAIZO!" Kaizo menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat siapa yang menjerit nama dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang berlari pantas kearah Kaizo. Yaya telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengangkat Rizu yang masih lagi tidur

"Kenapa dengan Rizu?" tanya Lynna dengan nada kerisauan dia

"Rizu demam panas" jawab Kaizo "CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM!" Jerit Kaizo kepada mereka. Dia dan Lynna melihat mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan halaman rumah satu per satu. Lynna berhenti Yaya seketika

"Kenapa Kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya. Lynna tidak menjawab, dia hanya merasa dahi Rizu sahaja "Dia ok ke kak Lynna?"

"Demam dia semakin panas. Atuk tolong jagakan Rizu sementara kami tiada"

"Jangan risau Lynna, atuk akan jaga Rizu dengan baik. Kamu berdua pergilah buat, apa yang kamu kena buat sekarang"

"Hati-hati abang" kata Fang sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah Emmy. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat abangnya sedang berkata sesuatu kepada Lynna

"Macam mana kita nak cari mereka?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku perlukan sesuatu milik barang Faye"

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang ke rumah aku" Lynna angguk. Dia pegang kedua belah tangan Kaizo dan lalu mereka hilangkan diri. Fang yang melihat abangnya sudah pun pergi menghilangkan diri bersama Lynna. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah Emmy, tempat pelindungan mereka semua. Rizu sudah dibaringkan di dalam bilik Emmy. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pergi melihat Rizu sebentar

"Aku rasa macam nak pergi tolong dia orang sahaja" kata Fang sambil duduk di tepi tingkap

"Aku pun begitu, Fang tapi abang kau suruh kita duduk di sini dan lindungi mereka yang terselamat"

"Hmmm... aku tahu Boboiboy tapi.. entahlah, mungkin perasaan aku sahaja"

"Janganlah fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Abang kau dan kak Lynna tidak pernah kalah dalam mana-mana pertarungan"

"Mungkin kali ini mereka akan kalah, macam mana?" Fang hanya memandang ke luar tingkap sahaja. Dia melihat beberapa badut lalu di depan rumah Emmy. Dia sempat sorokkan diri sebelum badut itu sedar yang dia ada di dalam rumah tersebut "Jangan bagi mereka tahu kita ada dekat sini. Tutup semua tingkap" kata Fang. Mereka semua tutup tingkap dan lampu supaya askar-askar badut ataupun Kaito tidak tahu yang mereka ada di dalam rumah Emmy

* * *

Lynna menyentuh setiap barangan yang ada di dalam bilik Faye. Kaizo melihat Lynna yang berkelakuan pelik itu dan air muka Lynna kelihatan kecewa apabila setiap kali dia menyentuh barang milik Faye

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku cuma untuk mendapatkan firasat di mana Faye dan Bella sorokkan diri. Kuasa Premonition aku tak kan berjalan selagi aku tidak menyentuh sesuatu barang milik seseorang" kata Lynna yang sedikit kecewa itu "Tapi tiada satu firasat yang aku dapat. Jangan cakap aku kehilangan kuasa"

"Mungkin kau perlu tenangkan diri" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu dia lepaskan. Lynna terduduk di atas katil Faye "Apasal dengan kau? Tadi kau ok sahaja"

"Sebenarnya.. semenjak akhir-akhir ni, kuasa aku ada serba tidak betul. Aku tak tahulah kenapa, mungkin aku terlampau stress sangat"

"Kau tertekan sebab banyak sangat kerja kena lakukan?" Kaizo duduk di sebelah Lynna

"Ha ah" Lynna dapat rasakan air mata dia sedang mengalir keluar. Lalu dia mengesat air matanya secepat mungkin "Kalau kau nak tahu, semalam semasa aku selamatkan seorang budak daripada musuh aku. Aku tidak dapat gunakan kuasa aku yang lain, aku gagal selamatkan ibu dia. Ini bukan pertama kali aku gagal tapi semalam aku rasa lain, seperti kuasa aku tidak mahu bekerjasama dengan aku lagi. Aku cuba keluarkan kuasa api aku tetapi aku hilang kawalan sehinggalah kawan-kawan aku datang membantu aku"

"Takpe, kalau kau tidak dapat menolong. Kita cari sahaja mereka tanpa menggunakan kuasa kau"

"Aku tak nak gagal lagi sekali" bisik Lynna sambil mengesat air mata dia lagi sekali. Kaizo berikan sehelai tisu kepada Lynna "Terima kasih Kaizo"

"Hmmm... apa kata kau cuba lagi sekali. Kalau gagal, kita cari menggunakan teknik manual sahaja" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kenapa? Aku ada buat lawak ke?"

"Takde apa" Lynna berhenti gelak

"Kau tarik nafas dan tenangkan pemikiran kau" Lalu Lynna ikut arahan Kaizo "Jangan fikirkan tentang masalah kau semalam atau apa-apa. Kau cuma tumpukan perhatian untuk selamatkan Bella dan Faye. Pejamkan mata kau" Lynna pejamkan mata dia. Kaizo mengambil sebuah kamera milik Faye yang ada di atas katil dan lalu dia mengangkat tangan Lynna "Kau tumpukan perhatian, jangan fikirkan apa-apa" Kaizo letakkan kamera itu di atas tapak tangan Lynna

Lynna berjaya mendapat satu firasat. Dia nampak Faye, Bella dan beberapa pelajar sekolah rendah sedang berlari masuk ke dalam stor sukan. Imej bergerak itu berhenti di situ dan Lynna terus membuka matanya "Aku nampak mereka di nampak" Lynna letak balik kamera itu di atas katil Faye "Terima kasih Kaizo kerana menolong aku. Kau memang sahabat yang baik"

"Sama-sama. Cepat kita pergi selamatkan mereka. Baik aku ke tempat yang kau nampak tadi"

"Baiklah wahai kapten sadis" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka hilang di situ dan muncul di halaman Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Lynna berlari bersama Kaizo untuk pergi ke stor sukan. Mereka berhenti dan sorok di sebalik dinding bangunan sekolah

"Ada beberapa badut cuba untuk buka pintu stor sukan" kata Lynna

"Hmmm... nampaknya kita perlu tidurkan mereka untuk selamatkan Faye dan Bella. Kau tunggu di sini" kata Kaizo. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian secara senyap. Kaizo melangkah ke depan dengan agak perlahan supaya badut-badut itu tidak sedar dengan kehadiran dia. Badut-badut itu terlalu sibuk dengan pintu stor itu. Mereka tendang dan cuba jahanamkan pintu tersebut. Bella yang ada di dalam stor itu, dia sedang memegang erat sebatang kayu baseball. Faye sedang melindungi budak-budak darjah 3 yang dalam ketakutan. Pintu itu di tendang beberapa kali sehinggalah ia berjaya di buka. Faye dan beberapa pelajar sekolah rendah menjerit ketakutan. Bella hanya berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan muka beraninya

"KAU JANGAN DATANG DEKAT! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN KETUK KORANG!" Tetapi badut-badut tersebut abaikan sahaja amaran dari Bella. Mereka bergerak sedikit demi sedikit kearah Bella dan dia pula berundur kebelakang. Perasaan takut dia muncul tetapi dia kuatkan semangatnya "Jangan datang dekat" Faye boleh mendengar suara rayuan dari Bella. Dia juga nampak titisan air mata Bella di atas lantai

"Bella?" bisik Faye

"Kau tak kan dapat kami! AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU CEDERAKAN MEREKA!" Bella mula melibas-libas kayu baseballnya sehinggalah salah satu badut itu pegang kayu baseball Bella. Dia cuba untuk lepaskan tetapi badut itu terlampau kuat "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" Bella mulai takut apabila salah seorang badut itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mencakar Bella tetapi sesuatu telah pun terjadi. Badut-badut tersebut jatuh rebah di atas lantai bilik sukan. Bella dan Faye tersenyum gembira apabila nampak Kaizo berada di belakang badut-badut tadi

"ABANG KAIZO!" Faye dan beberapa pelajar budak sekolah rendah berlari ke arah Kaizo. Mereka memeluk Kaizo kerana sangat gembira. Bella terduduk di atas lantai sambil menangis. Faye pergi memujuk Bella supaya tidak menangis. Mereka berpelukan di situ. Lalu mereka semua keluar dari bilik sukan itu dalam keadaan selamat

"Abang Kaizo seorang sahaja ke?" tanya Bella sambil mengesat air matanya

"Tak, kak Lynna ada di sini" Kaizo melihat tempat Lynna bersembunyi tadi tetapi Lynna tiada di situ "Lynna? LYNNAA!"

"HAHAHAAHAA!" Semua menoleh kebelakang "Baik kau serahkan sahaja diri kau Kaizo, sebelum aku buat sesuatu kepada dia!" Lynna di dalam genggaman Kaito. Dia kelihatan tidak sedarkan diri

"Kau lepaskan dia!" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah

"Aku tak kan lepaskan dia selagi kau tidak menyertai pasukan circus aku. Kalau kau degil juga, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kawan baik kau ni" Kaito meletakkan tongkat sakti dia di leher Lynna "Selamat tinggal Kaizo" Lalu sebuah percikan berwarna merah keluar dari tongkat sakti itu. Kaito ketawa sekuat hati di situ. Bella dan Faye tergaman, mereka tidak tahu hendak buat apa

"JANGAN HARAP! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Kuasa bayang terkena tangan Kaito. Tongkat sakti itu terlepas dari tangan Kaito "AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU CEDERAKAN KAK LYNNA!"

"Aku tak kan lepaskan dia" Kaito masih lagi memegang Lynna. Dia cuba menghubungi kapal angkasa dia untuk membawa diri dia dan Lynna lari dari situ "Kau tak kan jumpa dia balik buat selama-lamanya!"

"Yea ke" Lalu pecahan Boboiboy muncul di depan Kaito "Ying! gunakan kuasa kau!" kata Gempa

"Baik! KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying perlahankan pergerakan Kaito. Ying berlari laju untuk selamatkan Lynna dari pegangan Kaito. Ying baringkan Lynna di bawah sebuah pokok rendang. Fang dan Ying pergi melindungi Lynna sementara Boboiboy hapuskan Kaito. Selepas itu, Kaito kembali menjadi normal. Yaya dan Gopal tiada di situ sebab Gopal takut dengan badut, manakala Yaya terpaksa tinggal untuk melindungi orang-orang yang terselamat di rumah Emmy

"Sekarang, kau rasakan kuasa daripada kami semua! TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

"BEBOLA API BERKEMBAR!"

"TOLAKAN OMBAK!"

"AKAR BERDURI!"

"TEMBAKAN SOLAR!"

Dan paling terakhir sekali adalah serangan daripada Kaizo "TETAKAN TENAGA!" Kaito menjerit-jerit kesakitan akibat serangan yang dia terima tadi. Badan dia mula hancur dan terus menjadi debu. Taufan meniup debu-debu itu untuk terbang pergi jauh dari situ. Boboiboy bercantum semula. Boboiboy, Kaizo, Bella, Faye dan beberapa pelajar sekolah rendah berlari untuk pergi melihat Lynna yang masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri

"Lynna, bangun" panggil Kaizo

"Kenapa dengan kak Lynna abang?" tanya Fang

"Aku tidak tahu" Kaizo merasa nadi di tangan Lynna, ternyata Lynna masih lagi hidup cuma tidak sedarkan diri sahaja "Tapi dia tidak boleh baring di sini sahaja. Mari kita pulang"

"Abang Kaizo, apa kita nak buat dengan tongkat sakti tu?" kata Faye sambil tunjuk kearah tongkat sakti yang ada di atas rumput

"Hmm... aku rasa, kita perlu patahkan tongkat sakti itu. Aku tidak mahu mana-mana musuh aku menggunakan tongkat sakti itu lagi. Pang, pergi patahkan cepat!" Fang tidak membantah. Dia terus pergi ke arah tongkat sakti yang terlepas dari tangan Kaito tadi. Lalu dia mengangkat tongkat itu. Dia melihat seketika dan terus dia patahkan. Badut-badut yang ada di Pulau Rintis, semuanya kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada diri mereka sebentar tadi. Semuanya tertanya-tanya apa yang sudah berlaku ke atas diri mereka dan juga Pulau Rintis

Jauh dari Pulau Rintis

"UWAAAAA! APASAL LILY TAK DAPAT NAK JOIN PENGEMBARAAN DIA ORANG LAGI!" Lily menghempuk-hempuk plushie Fang dengan batu besar sambil menangis seorang diri di dalam bilik "MUMMY DADDY! JOMLAH PINDAH KE PULAU RINTIS!"

* * *

 **Yeahh! macam mana dengan chapter ini? seronok atau kurang memuaskan.. hehehee**

 **Oh yeah, untuk pertanyaan dari Raisa.. Yaya tidak mahu memberitahu author, rambut dia pendek ataupun panjang. Dia hanya mahu rahsiakan sahaja**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Cik Fiona - Author suka Beauty and the beast tapi tak tahulah dapat tengok ke tak nanti :( huhu.. hehehe.. Fiona suka yea part Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal xD**

 **Lavender - Cerita Harraz memang sedih T_T tapi dia akan dapat kawan baru iaitu Boboiboy and the geng :3 pasti dia akan dapat pergi mengembara dengan mereka nanti~ bestnya.. nak join jugak T_T**

 **Azuki - Hahahaa.. author tak terfikir nama Harris tu xD pelakon suara macho watak Kaizo :3 Author pernah jumpa dia sekali :3 masa tengok wayang~ but no picture.. huhu**

 **Kaizo - errr... memang banyak sangat nama fav. Kaizo ke dalam fanfic ni? hehehee... author pilih nama yang sedap-sedap di dengar xD hehehee.. dan best bila di sebut~ takpe kalau nak merapu xD author tak kisah pun**

 **AN - Ramai pula suka tengok Kaizo mengamuk yea.. heheee... cian dia, asyik mengamuk aje**

 **gadis mysterious - author takde bbm.. author cuma ada whassap aje.. kalau nak fb, cari Liyana Kz (ada gambar kartun, rambut warna purple)**

 **Viera - pekerjaan author adalah rahsia ;)**

 **Lily - hahahahaaa xD Kapten Kaizo dapat adik baru xD berapa banyak adik dia akan dapat nanti.. semuanya suka tengok Kaizo mengamuk~ terutama sekali Lily! yeahhh! dan juga landak.. hahahaaa! Oh yea, kak Lynna cakap.. dia nak minta maaf sebab takde dalam episode pertama kemunculan Lily.. dia cakap, dia sibuk dekat KL. Author buatkan watak Kaizo supaya watak dia berkembang dan growing.. apa dalam bahasa english xD character growth.. begitu lah~ landak tu aje asyik nak nakal aje... hempuk dia karang dengan tong gas, baru dia tahu xD HAAHAHAHAAA! *peyuk peyuk Lily***

 **mister mimpi - why i cant manja-manja with cik mimpi? WHYYYYY! *jerit dekat telinga mister mimpi* Ala, bukan selalu pun nak bermanja-manja dengan dia :3 bolehkan bolehkan bolehkan bolehkan.. oh yea, selamatkan Lily daripada kena salai!**

 **cik mimpi - my dearest lil sister :3 how are you? Abang cik mimpi masih bagi latihan tempur versi homework ke? cik mimpi bertabahlah dengan abang kamu tu.. akak sentiasa ada di hati cik mimpi! *peluk cik mimpi* alangkah indahnya kalau akak dapat berborak dengan cik mimpi.. sampai pagi besok tak kan berhenti berborak T_T uwaaaaaa! dengan lily sekali pun ok juga :3 hehehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **p/s - UWAAAAAA! TERIMA KASIH KERANA SENTIASA SOKONG FANFIC EDISI MALAM MINGGU! Probe sudah mula merindu kamu semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	40. Tuan Gopal

**Hai hai my fellow readers! how are you today? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesalahan di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tuan Gopal

"Hari ini aku akan menjadi watak utama di dalam cerita ini. Aku adalah Gopal, salah satu ahli pasukan superhero yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Aku tak tahulah kalau popularity aku sampai tahap mana tapi aku mengaku, bahawa aku memang tidak dapat mengalahkan popularity kawan baik aku iaitu Boboiboy dan juga dua alien adik beradik. Hmm... bilalah aku jadi popular macam dia orang bertiga tu. Yaya pun popular juga.. hmmm" Mengeluh Gopal keseorangan di dalam bilik tidur dia "Asyik-asyik Boboiboy jadi watak utama dalam semua cerita. Tak pun si Fang dan abang Kaizo yang akan jadi watak utama.. aku hanya sebagai watak kawan baik pak lawak ajelah. Yelah, kalau bukan Boboiboy, siapa lagi nak jadi tukang lawak. Si Fang tu tahu nak marah aje, abang Kaizo tu pula... sama aje macam adik dia, marah aje kerja. Dua-dua suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal, adik beradik katakan. Selamatlah abang Kaizo tu tak buat perangai nakal, kalau tidak. Habis semua satu Pulau Rintis nanti tapi semenjak dia orang ada, makin seronok pulak kehidupan aku ni. Hampir setiap hari, ada aje benda pelik yang berlaku. Bersyukur sangat aku ada kehidupan seperti ini, orang lain tak dapat nak rasa semua ini. Mungkin ada yang cemburu, mungkin orang itu yang tukang baca keluhan aku hari ini"

"Kasihan kau yea Gopal, tak pernah nak jadi watak utama" muncul Probe di sebelah Gopal

"Memang kasihan pun" Gopal baringkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar sambil melukis-lukis gambar diri dia di atas buku latihan matematik "Siapalah aku ni yea, takde siapa nak jadikan aku watak utama.. hmmm... tapi.." Gopal angkat kepalanya dan terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Probe "Dey! Apasal kau tiba-tiba ada dekat dalam bilik aku ni?"

"Entahnya, masuk tanpa izin!" muncul pula Lily dengan kerepek pisang dia

"Cakap orang, kau pun sama juga. Kau nak kena ketuk dengan spana gergasi aku?" Probe terus keluarkan spana gergasi dia. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat spana gergasi itu "Aik, suka pula kau ni"

"Mestilah suka. Spana gergasi ini adalah khas untuk mengetuk kepala orang!"

"Betul tu cik pelik" Probe angguk-angguk tanda setuju "Tapi spana gergasi ini tidak boleh digunakan lagi di Edisi Malam Minggu.. sungguh menyedihkan" Lalu air mata palsu keluar dari mata Probe

"Bersabarlah wahai robot badut" Lily belai kepala Probe yang sedang kesedihan itu "Lily pun sedih juga sebab rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu sudah di tamatkan kerana tiada siapa nak sponsor"

"Betul tu.. marilah kita menangis bersama-sama" Probe memeluk Lily dan Lily membalas balik pelukan itu. Mereka berdua menangis di dalam bilik tidur Gopal

"DEY! YANG KORANG TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DALAM BILIK AKU NI APAHAL?" Gopal merampas spana gergasi dari tangan Probe. Terus dia mengetuk kepala Probe dan Lily. Timbullah satu benjol yang agak besar di kepala mereka "Aku baru aje nak jadi watak utama, korang pula tiba-tiba muncul nak merampas watak utama aku. Probe tu dah watak utama dekat Edisi Malam Minggu dan Lily ni pula..." Lily tersengih sambil mengusap-usap kepala benjol dia "Aku tahulah kau tu anak emas, anak kesayangan dan juga anak itik kepada cik author kita" Lily pula merampas spana gergasi itu dan dia mengetuk-getuk kepala Gopal

"ADOI! ADOI! ADOI! Janganlah ketuk kepala aku!"

"Tahu pun sakit!" Lily melempar spana gergasi itu. Dia berpaling muka ke tempat lain sambil mengheret kaki Probe untuk keluar dari bilik Gopal "Jom Probe, kita pergi main ketuk-ketuk dekat kepala landak" Sebelum Lily keluar rumah, dia mengambil balik spana gergasi itu yang ada di dalam bilik Gopal

"YEAHHH! LANDAK PUNYA KEPALA LAGI SERONOK! LAGI BEST! LAGI MENAKJUBKAN! YANG PALING PENTING SEKALI, BOLEH TENGOK LANDAK JADI TAK BETUL!" Gopal boleh dengar jeritan Probe dari tingkap bilik dia. Gopal malas nak bagitahu Fang bahawa Lily dan Probe dalam perjalanan ke rumah dia

"Nasib kaulah Fang" Gopal sambung balik dengan monolog seorang diri tadi "Kali ini, aku akan menjadi watak utama! Tapi... apa kisah aku nanti? Mesti tak seronok, lepas tu mesti orang tak nak baca kisah aku. Aku tahu ikut Boboiboy, buat lawak dan cari pasal dengan Fang" Tiba-tiba Gopal terfikirkan sesuatu "Buat pasal dengan Fang" Gopal tergelak sinis di dalam bilik dia "AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"AIYOYOOO! Apa nak jadi dengan kamu ni. Buat kerja sekolah pun boleh tergelak gelak ke?" muncul ayah Gopal di dalam bilik

"Hehehee... latihan ni buat lawak aje appa, sebab itu saya gelak. Appa pergi tolong amma ok, saya mahu siapkan kerja sekolah"

"Hmmm... rajin pula kamu hari ini" ayah Gopal mengusap-usap dagu dia sambil perhatikan Gopal "Ini mesti banyak sangat buat kerja sekolah, sampai otak kamu pun sudah jadi tarak betul punya. Appa bagi kamu main video game tapi 2 jam sahaja, cukup?"

"CUKUP APPA! ANAK MU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH!"

* * *

"LANDAKKKKK! BUKAK LAH PINTU!" Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dahi dia mula berkerut-kerut apabila ada orang menganggu dia sedang berehat. Ketenangan dia memang sentiasa tak tenang, ada sahaja gangguan dari makhluk-makhluk pelik terutama sekali dari si pelik yang sepelik pelik alam "LANDAKKKKK! LANDAKKKK!"

Kaizo mula keluar dari katilnya dengan perasaan marah campur nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia terus keluar dari bilik dan pergi membuka pintu biliknya. Dia terkejut melihat Fang sedang cium-cium dengan donut lobak merah "APA YANG KAU SEDANG BUAT NI? TAK SENONOH PUNYA ADIK!" terkejut Fang sampai terlepas donut lobak merah dari tangan dia. Donut itu terjatuh dan berguling-guling di atas lantai sehingga ianya terhenti di tepi karpet Hello Kitty

"Abang ni, adik baru nak makan donut kegemaran adik. Abang ganggu pula saat-saat adik nak berdating dengan donut ni"

"Sah adik aku sudah gila" bisik Kaizo "Kau pergi buka pintu sekarang, kawan kau si pelik tu sudah kembali ke sini. Malam-malam pun nak ganggu orang aje kerja dia"

"Suruhlah Faye. Dia kan kawan baik kepada si pelik tu" Fang mengambil donut lobak merah yang sudah jatuh di atas lantai. Dia meniup sedikit dan lalu dia gigit donut tersebut "Lagipun adik tengah sibuk siapkan kerja sekolah sambil berdating dengan donut ni"

"Kau ni gila ke apa.. dengan donut pun nak bercinta" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Dia berdiri di sebelah kerusi yang Fang sedang duduk, lalu dia piat telinga Fang "Abang! sakit sakit sakit!"

"Kau pergi bukak pintu tu sekarang, sebelum abang bagi kau hukuman lebih berat daripada latihan tempur"

"YELAH YELAH!" Baru Kaizo lepaskan telinga adiknya. Fang telan kesemua donut lobak merah dia sambil berjalan keluar dari bilik dia perasaan marah. Hati dia berapi-api dengan abang dia dan juga Lily. Dia rasa seperti mahu menolak Lily jatuh ke dalam gunung berapi tetapi tidak mungkin dia akan buat begitu kerana dia adalah seorang yang baik bukan jahat, cuma nakal sahaja. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia turun dari tangga dan terus ke pintu rumah. Dia melihat adiknya membuka pintu rumah tetapi tiada siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumah

"ABANG TIPU ADIK!"

"BILA MASA ABANG TIPU KAU! ABANG TADI DENGAR SI PELIK MENJERIT-JERIT NAMA KAU TADI!" Kaizo menjerit di balkoni atas

"ABANG JANGAN NAK TIPU ADIK!" Fang membalas balik jeritan abangnya tadi

"ABANG TAK TIPULAH!"

Faye yang berada di dalam bilik tidur. Dia baringkan kepalanya di bawah bantal kerana tidak tahan dengan bunyi jeritan dari sepupu dia. Boleh dikatakan setiap malam, ada sahaja pergaduhan dari Fang dan Kaizo. Tangan dia meraba-raba sesuatu di atas katil sehinggalah tangan dia mencapai earphone yang ada di atas katilnya dan lalu dia letak di telinganya. Faye memasang mp3 dia supaya dia tidak perlu dengar lagi jeritan dari sepupu dia lagi. Di luar bilik Faye, Fang sudah pun menghempas tutup pintu rumah. Hati dia panas dengan abangnya

"Abang aku ni kan, memang nak kena. Ada ke patut dia tipu aku" Fang masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat tenangkan hati dan pemikiran dia tetapi donut lobak merah dia sudah habis. Makanan yang lain pun sudah habis juga

"Abang kau memang suka tipu orang pun.. tapi... bila masa dia pandai menipu ni? Setahu aku, dia mana pernah tipu orang. Abang Kaizo cuma garang sahaja tapi tak suka tipu orang"

"Betul tu Lily" Fang berhenti mencari sesuatu di dalam peti sejuk. Dia menoleh ketepi dan terkejut melihat Lily sedang duduk di atas kerusi sambil kunyah kerepek pisang "MACAM MANA KAU BOLEH MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH AKU NI?"

"Heheheee.." Lily tunjuk kunci rumah Fang "Aku buat salinan kunci rumah kau. Dulu aku ada salinan kunci rumah kau tapi abang Kaizo dah rampas pulak, jadi aku buat yang baru. Tadi aku jerit-jerit nama kau tapi kau tak jawab, jadi aku masuk ajelah guna kunci ni"

"Kalau abang aku tahu kau masuk dalam rumah sesuka hati aje, mesti dia akan halang kau datang ke Pulau Rintis tapi.. apasal kau datang ke sini malam-malam? Bukan ke esok kau sekolah?" tanya Fang dengan nada kecurigaan dia. Lily tersenyum lebar di situ sambil melihat Fang. Dia kunyah kerepek pisang dia lagi sambil mengeluarkan alat yang Faye berikan kepada dia, iaitu alat yang boleh pergi ke mana-mana sahaja "Faye yang bagi ke?"

"Ha ah, dia cakap, Lily boleh datang ke sini bila-bila masa sahaja. Jadi Lily takdelah terlepas dengan pengembaraan korang nanti"

"Eh kejap, bukan ke abang aku dah rampas alat tu dari Faye?" tanya Fang dengan penuh kecurigaan dia

"Heheehe.. sebenarnya abang Kaizo lupa nak mintak balik, jadi Faye tak pulangkan balik alat ni tapi... jangan bagitahu abang Kaizo ok" Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Fang "Janganlah bagitahu dia.. pwetty pleaseeeee!"

"Hmmm.. yelah, aku tak kan bagitahu dia tapi kau jangan nak masuk rumah aku sesuka hati aje dan jangan nak datang ke sini waktu malam-malam begini" marah Fang kepada Lily yang tersengih itu. Mulut Lily masih lagi kunyah kerepek pisang

"Landak, aku nak tanya kau boleh?"

"Tanya apa?" Fang keluarkan sebuah tube ice cream vanilla dari peti ais dan juga sebatang sudu dari laci kabinet. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Lily

"Kak Lynna hari tu dia tak sedarkan diri kan masa askar badut serang Pulau Rintis" Fang angguk sahaja sambil membuka penutup tube ice cream itu "Kak Lynna macam mana sekarang, dia dah ok ke?"

"Hmmm.. Kak Lynna dah lama sedar dari pengsan dia tu tapi sebenarnya kak Lynna ada masalah dengan kuasa dia. Tak tahulah sebab apa. Mungkin dia terlampau emosi sangat kot atau dia stress sebab terlampau banyak sangat kerja atau ada sesuatu terjadi dekat diri kak Lynna ke. Entahlah, kak Lynna sendiri tak nak bagitahu aku tapi dia ada cerita dekat abang aku tapi abang aku tak nak pula cerita dekat aku. Dua orang tu kan, nak aje aku ketuk dengan botol kicap"

"Sebut pasal ketuk" Lily keluarkan spana gergasi dia. Fang masih tidak sedar dengan spana tersebut sebab terlampau sibuk marahkan abang dia dan juga fikirkan tentang Lynna sambil makan ice creamnya. Pemikiran dia sudah berada jauh dari dunia reality. Lily mengambil kesempatan tersebut, terus dia ketuk kepala Fang sebanyak 5 kali

"WOI! YANG KAU PERGI KETUK KEPALA AKU APAHAL?"

"Hehehee... sebab tadi Gopal tak bagi main ketuk-ketuk dekat rumah dia. Jadi aku datanglah ke sini untuk main ketuk-ketuk dekat kepala kau. Sepatutnya Probe ada sekali tapi encik bos kesayangan dia tu suruh balik pulak. Jadi keseorangan ajelah" Lily buat muka sedih. Tangan dia masih lagi suapkan diri dia kerepek pisang

"Kau memang takde kerja kan. Datang malam-malam, main ketuk-ketuk kepala orang.. pelik pelik" Fang rasa perut dia sudah terlampau banyak sangat ice cream, lalu dia berhenti makan "Tapi.. macam mana kau maintain kan kepelikan kau?"

"Entahlah tapi kau pun sama, macam mana boleh maintain dengan sikap kau yang panas baran tu.. heheheee" Lily makan lagi kerepek pisang dia. Fang rasa seperti kerepek pisang itu ditambah balik secara automatik, macam ianya tidak pernah habis "Agaknya kau ni ada kuasa kerepek pisang kot"

"Hah? kuasa kerepek pisang? Kuasa apa tu?"

"Entahlah" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya "Aku nak pergi siapkan kerja sekolah aku. Kalau kau takde kerja, balik aje rumah. Aku rasa si Faye pun dah tidur" Fang simpan balik tube ice cream itu dan selepas itu dia basuh sudu yang telah dia gunakan tadi "Selamat malam si anak itik pelik" Fang keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Lily keseorangan di dalam dapur yang masih lagi kunyah kerepek pisang

"Selamat malam landak berlandak-landak" Fang tersenyum sahaja selepas dia dengar ucapan dari Lily. Dia terus melangkah naik ke bilik dia sambil berkata sesuatu yang membuatkan Boboiboy bersin semasa dia siapkan kerja sekolah

"Apasal lah Boboiboy takde hati dekat si Lily tu, pelik pelik tapi sebenarnya baik... heheee"

* * *

Keesokannya, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis berada pelik melihat Gopal bersandar di tepi tembok pagar sekolah. Dia dengan cermin mata hitam, kaki kiri memijak tembok pagar tersebut dan tangannya bersilang di dada Gopal. Dia seperti hero Bollywood yang sedang menunggu kedatangan watak antagonis dan di dalam kamus Gopal, watak itu adalah Fang. Malam semalam dia telah merayu kepada Emmy untuk membuat sesuatu alat formula supaya kawan-kawan dia melayan dia seperti watak utama bukan watak sampingan tetapi Emmy menolak. Gopal teruskan merayu sehinggalah Emmy bersetuju tanpa memerlukan syarat apa-apa. Gopal terus gembira dan dengan ini, terdapatlah sebuah botol perfume formula yang telah disediakan khas oleh Emmy

"Apasal lah kawan-kawan aku sampai lambat ni, sudahlah panas terik hari ni" Badan dia mula berpeluh, dia sudah tidak bersandar lagi di tembok pagar "Macam manalah nak jadi cool macam abang Kaizo tu. Dia tu jalan ke mana-mana, buat aksi macam mana pun, tetap nampak bergaya. Aku ni... adeh... hmmm... jadi pak lawak ajelah" Gopal mula mengeluh. Hati dia sudah mula untuk mengalah tetapi dia ingatkan diri dia tentang misi dia untuk menjadi watak utama "Aku tak kan menyerah kalah!"

"Menyerah kalah?" Faye muncul sambil tunduk sedikit untuk melihat Gopal. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Gopal berkelakuan pelik itu "Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?"

"Heehehe... takde apa Faye tapi aku ada sesuatu untuk kau"

"SESUATU UNTUK AKU?!" Faye menjadi teruja. Dia perhatikan Gopal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolahnya "Apa kau nak bagi aku?"

"Aku nak bagi kau ni" Gopal terus keluarkan sebotol perfume dan lalu dia semburka ke arah Faye

"Adeh, pening aku dengan bau dia" Faye mula pening dengan bau yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Dia terbatuk-batuk sedikit tetapi wajah dia berubah apabila dia melihat Gopal. Nada suara dia juga turut berubah "Tuan Gopal, saya akan buat apa sahaja untuk tuan"

"Faye tak payah panggil aku tuan, panggil aku putera Gopal! Dan mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi teman terbaik aku"

"Baik putera Gopal" Faye tersenyum melihat Gopal. Warna mata dia berubah menjadi warna pink "Putera Gopal hendak kemana selepas ini?"

"Temankan aku ke kantin sekolah. Lepas tu kita kongsi makanan sama-sama ok"

"Baik putera Gopal" Faye dan Gopal melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah. Gerakan mereka membuat orang lain rasa curiga kerana Faye asyik perhatikan sahaja wajah Gopal dengan senyuman semacam dia "Putera Gopal mahu beli apa di kantin nanti?"

"Kita pergi beli kuih"

"Oh, bagi saya sahaja yang belikan untuk putera Gopal" kata Faye secara lembut. Gopal rasa teruja pula apabila dia dilayan dengan begitu baik sekali tetapi bila di fikirkan balik, Faye selalu layan dia dengan baik bukan macam Fang

"Tak perlu risau wahai tuan puteri Faye. Saya putera Gopal akan membeli kuih dengan menggunakan duit saya sendiri!" Gopal suruh Faye duduk di bangku kantin sekolah. Dia pula pergi membeli kesemua kuih yang ada di kantin sekolah. Faye masih lagi perhatikan Gopal dengan senyuman semacam dia. Yaya dan Ying muncul di kantin sekolah, mereka melambai-lambai di depan muka Faye

"Apasal dengan Faye? Faye.. oh Faye" panggil Yaya tetapi Faye masih lagi perhatikan Gopal

"Haiyaa.. dia macam terkena sampuk sahaja. Siapa yang buat Faye begini?" Ying melihat di mana Faye sedang perhatikan. Mata dia terus pandang ke depan dan lalu dia ternampak Gopal sedang memilih beberapa jenis kuih yang ada di kantin "Hmm... Gopal rupanya. Apasal dia buat begitu dekat Faye"

"Tapi kita tidak boleh tuduh Gopal begitu sahaja. Entah-entah bukan Gopal yang buat"

"Kalau dia yang buat, macam mana? Kalau si Fang tahu, dia mesti mengamuk punya. Kita kena betulkan balik si Faye sebelum Fang sampai ke sekolah"

"Kalau macam tu, kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku pergi tegur Gopal" kata Yaya. Dia terus ke kaunter kantin sekolah dan lalu dia usik-usik bahu Gopal sedikit "Wei Gopal, kau ke yang buat Faye macam serba tak betul?" Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan buat-buat biasa sahaja

"Mana aku tahu" Gopal berikan duitnya kepada mak cik kantin "Tapi aku ada sesuatu untuk kau dan Ying"

"Sesuatu? Kau jangan nak buat hal dengan kita orang pulak"

"Hehehee.. mana ada Yaya" Gopal tersengih sambil berikan sedikit kuih kepada Yaya. Dia berharap Yaya dan Ying tidak akan syak apa-apa sebelum dia dapat gunakan perfume formula itu nanti "Ambiklah sedikit kuih ni, aku beli banyak tadi"

"Hmm.. selalunya, kau jenis tak suka berkongsi makanan macam si Fang dengan donut lobak merah dia tu"

"Ala, aku kongsi pun sebab aku lebih baik daripada si panas baran tu" Yaya pandang ke arah Gopal. Dia cuba untuk membaca air muka Gopal yang masih tersengih lagi itu

"Tapi takpe.. kalau kau tipu aku atau kenakan sesuatu dekat aku, jaga kau nanti" Yaya mengambil sebiji karipada di dalam plastik makanan itu. Dia terus berjalan ke tempat Ying dan Faye yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin. Gopal pusingkan dirinya supaya Yaya dan Ying tidak nampak apa yang dia keluarkan dari beg sekolah dia. Gopal pusingkan balik badan dia dan perfume itu dia cepat-cepat sorok di belakang badannya. Dia bergerak ke depan secara biasa supaya kawan perempuan dia tidak mengesyaki apa-apa

"Ying nak kuih?" tangan Gopal satu lagi menghulurkan sebungkus plastik berisi kuih kepada Ying "Makanlah, aku beli banyak tu"

"Hmmm.. lu ni banyak mencurigakan. Ada apa-apa ke?" tanya Ying sambil menyeluk masuk tangan dia ke dalam beg plastik tersebut "Tapi terima kasih sebab bagi kuih. Faye tak nak ke?"

"Puteri Faye makan yang sedap-sedap aje" jawab Gopal

"Puteri Faye?" Ying merenung Gopal lama-lama, begitu juga dengan Yaya. Gopal tidak membuang masa lagi, dia keluarkan tangannya dari belakang dan terus dia sembur perfume itu ke arah Yaya dan Ying. Mereka terbatuk-batuk akibat terkena semburan tersebut. Warna mata mereka berubah menjadi warna pink "Tuan Gopal, terima kasih kerana berikan kami makanan" kata mereka secara serentak

"Hehehee... sekarang aku mahu kamu berdua pergi cari Fang dan Boboiboy. Cari sampai dapat dan bawa aku ke sini. Aku putera Gopal ingin makan kuih ini bersama puteri Faye" Lalu Yaya dan Ying beredar dari situ untuk pergi mencari Fang dan Boboiboy. Gopal berikan sebiji donut kepada Faye "Makanlah wahai tuan puteri Faye"

"Terima kasih putera Gopal" kata Faye dengan begitu lembut sekali. Gopal rasa sangat bahagia hari ini, dia telah mendapat mengawal tiga orang kawan perempuan dia

"AKU AKAN MENJADI WATAK UTAMA PADA HARI INI! HAHAHAAAA!"

"Kenapa dengan kamu ni?" muncul cikgu Aiman di belakang Gopal "Sudah buang tabiat ke apa, gelak sorang-sorang dekat kantin sekolah. Atau kamu tengah berdating dengan dia? BUKAN KE DEKAT SEKOLAH UNTUK BELAJAR BUKANNYA UNTUK TEMPAT BERDATING!"

"Errr.. cikgu Aiman!" Gopal tersengih sambil menoleh sedikit untuk melihat muka garang cikgu Aiman "Mana saya ada dating dengan dia cikgu. Kami kawan-kawan sahaja, betul tu tak Faye?"

"Betul tu putera Gopal"

"PUTERA GOPAL?! KECIK-KECIK LAGI SUDAH PANDAI NA-" Gopal sembur perfume itu ke arah cikgu Aiman. Dia tidak mahu mendapat hukuman dari cikgu Aiman, jadi dia sudah tiada pilihan. Lalu dia terpaksa menggunakan perfume itu. Mata cikgu Aiman bertukar menjadi hijau "Yea tuan Gopal, apa yang perlu cikgu lakukan?"

"Heheheee... cikgu balik ke rumah dan pura-pura demam. Esok baru datang balik ke sekolah" kata Gopal dengan nada sinis dia. Cikgu Aiman berikan tunduk hormat kepada Gopal, lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan muka tiada perasaan

"Baik tuan Gopal" Gopal melambai-lambai cikgu Aiman yang sudah jauh pergi ke keretanya. Dia bangga dengan pencapaian dirinya. Gopal terasa ingin menangis di situ tetapi dia kuatkan semangat dia kerana dia adalah lelaki sejati yang bukan mudah untuk mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Faye masih lagi perhatikan Gopal seperti Gopal itu adalah prince charming dia

"Tuan Gopal, kami sudah jumpa Fang dan Boboiboy" Gopal melihat ke kanan. Lalu dia tersenyum kerana dua kawan lelakinya di tolak-tolak oleh Yaya dan Ying untuk berjalan ke arah Gopal

"Wei Gopal, apasal dengan dia orang berdua ni? Apasal dia panggil kau tuan Gopal pulak? Kau bagi dia orang apa-apa ke?" tanya Boboiboy setelah dia sampai di hadapan Gopal

"Hehehehe..." Gopal tergelak sahaja

"Apa hal kau tergelak-gelak ni. Ini mesti kerja kau kan! Cuba kau tengok dekat tangan dia, Boboiboy" Fang tunjuk sebotol perfume yang ada di tangan Gopal "OH! Kau yang buat dia orang jadi begitu yea. Kau nak aku ajar kau ke? Baik kau pulihkan dia orang sebelum aku belasah kau"

"Ma-mana ada! Ini perfume terbaru aku aje.. korang nak try tak?" Belum sempat Boboiboy dan Fang bercakap, Gopal terus sembur perfume itu ke arah dua kawan baik lelakinya. Mereka terbatuk-batuk di situ. Mata mereka bertukar menjadi hijau "Macam mana? sedap tak bau perfume tu" tanya Gopal

"Tidak begitu sedap tuan Gopal" kata Boboiboy

"Bau dia seperti bau peluh tuan Gopal" jawab Fang dengan muka tiada perasaan

"Cheh, dah terkena perfume aku, kau sempat lagi nak kutuk aku yea" Fang angguk sahaja kepada Gopal "Hmmm... Fang, kau bawa beg sekolah aku dan Boboiboy, kau jadi pak lawak dan pembantu supehero iaitu aku. Aku adalah putera Gopal, superhero terkenal di Pulau Rintis" Gopal berikan beg sekolahnya kepada Fang. Lalu Fang campak beg sekolah itu di luar kantin "DEY! APASAL KAU CAMPAK BEG SEKOLAH AKU!"

"Sebab saya nak jadi pak lawak dan pembantu superhero, tuan Gopal"

"Mana boleh! ITU JAWATAN AKU LAH!"

"WEI! AKU YANG LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA KAU, AKU YANG PATUT MEMEGANG JAWATAN ITU! KAU SESUAI JADI TUKANG KULI TUAN GOPAL SAHAJA!"

Gopal menepuk dahinya "Adeh, macam-macam betul dia orang ni" Gopal terpaksa leraikan pergaduhan mereka "Sudah sudah. Boboiboy jadi pak lawak aku dan Fang, kau lain kali ajelah jadi pak lawak aku. Kau pergi kutip balik beg sekolah aku tu"

"Baik tuan Gopal" Fang dengan muka kesedihan. Dia angkat beg sekolah Gopal. Boboiboy gembira kerana jawatan dia masih lagi kekal. Gopal mengarah mereka untuk masuk ke kelas tapi macam mana dia nak kawal Fang, Yaya dan Ying nanti. Mereka berada di kelas lain, fikir Gopal

"Hmmm... " Gopal berfikir sambil berjalan ke tangga sekolah. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Faye ikut sahaja Gopal ke mana dia pergi "Hah! Aku ada idea" Gopal pusing kebelakang dan terus dia bagi arahan kepada Fang, Yaya dan Ying "Fang, nanti kau masuk kelas kau dengan Yaya dan Ying. Korang belajar elok-elok dan tunggu aku dekat kantin sekolah semasa rehat nanti"

"Baik tuan Gopal. Kami akan ikut sahaja arahan dari tuan Gopal" kata Fang, Yaya dan Ying

"Hmmm.. ikut sahaja yea" Gopal paling muka kearah Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Fang, kau pergi conteng muka Bella dengan marker pen. Lepas tu kau pergi luahkan dekat dia, yang sebenarnya kau suka dekat dia" Padahal Fang mana ada perasaan apa-apa dekat Bella. Gopal tergelak di situ melihat Fang pergi mencari Bella "Hmm... dari tadi lagi aku tak nampak Bella.. eh kejap! FANG TUNGGU!" Fang pusing kebelakang

"Tuan Gopal nak apa lagi" kata Fang sambil berikan tunduk hormat kepada Gopal

"Kau layan si Bella tu macam tuan puteri yea tapi kau panggil dia puteri Bella.. heheheheee"

"Baik tuan Gopal, saya akan ikut sahaja arahan dari tuan Gopal" Gopal tersenyum lebar seperti dia telah memenangi sebuah kapal angkasa. Dia melambai-lambai kearah Fang yang sudah pergi dari situ

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" Gopal tergelak besar di situ tetapi pengikut dia berdiri tersenyum sahaja "Adeh, macam tak best pula. Wei Boboiboy, kau kutuk si Fang tu"

"Errr.. Fang tu reti bercinta dengan donut sahaja. Dia tu alien pelik, semua benda yang dia buat, semuanya pelik. Dia dan abang dia memang alien pelik. Tak pernah tak pelik. Dah lah suka berlagak dengan aku. Nak jadi hebat daripada aku konon, padahal abang dia lagi hebat daripada dia tu. Asyik jadi bayangan abang dia sahaja. Aku rasa nak kasihan tapi aku takde pula perasaan kasihan dekat dia. Memang takde kasihan langsung dekat dia, lebih-lebih lagi abang dia tu yang suka sangat buli Fang tapi Fang pun tak pernah nak serik-serik buat kerja nakal dia. Aku pun boleh jadi pening dengan kenakalan dia.."

"Ok.. ok ... dah boleh berhenti" Lalu Boboiboy berhenti bercakap selepas sahaja dia mendengar arahan dari Gopal. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, Gopal mengarah mereka masuk ke kelas. Dia tergelak apabila nampak Bella sedang mengejar Fang di sekitar sekolah. Muka Bella penuh dengan dakwat hitam yang telah di conteng oleh Fang

"JAGA KAU FANGGGG!"

* * *

Petang itu, di pantai Pulau Rintis. Terdapat dua orang sedang menikmati keindahan dan ketenangan di tepi pantai sambil bermalas-malasan di atas kerusi malas. Kaizo hanya memejamkan mata untuk tidur di situ. Bunyi ombak menghempas pantai membuatkan Kaizo tertidur di atas kerusi malas dengan begitu tenang sekali. Lynna pula, dia hanya melihat anak-anak kecil berlari-larian di tepi pantai sambil bermain layang-layang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah air kelapa untuk di nikmati. Lynna tergelak melihat Kaizo berdengkur sedikit di atas kerusi malas. Kaizo yang membawa Lynna ke situ kerana dia tahu, Lynna perlukan ketenangan bukan tekanan. Semenjak akhir-akhir ini, Lynna memang tertekan sangat dengan kerja-kerja assignment dia yang begitu banyak sangat. Bukan itu sahaja, dia juga sibuk pergi menghapuskan musuh-musuh dia yang suka sangat menyerang dia atau kawan-kawan dia semasa mereka di dalam kesibukan

Lynna menghirup udara yang segar itu, tiada asap-asap kereta untuk mencemari udara segar itu atau bunyi-bunyian yang membuat Lynna rasa tertekan. Dia letak air kelapanya di tepi kerusi malas. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Bunyi-bunyi ombak membuatkan dia terlena tidur di atas kerusi malas. Tidak sampai 10 minit, Lynna terjaga dengan satu panggilan daripada seseorang

"Abang Paizo! bangun!" Rizu mengoyang-goyangkan badan Kaizo. Lalu dia buat begitu juga terhadap Lynna "Kakak Lynna bangun!"

"Rizu?" Mata Lynna masih lagi pejam, dia tidak mahu bangun dari tidurnya tetapi mungkin panggilan Rizu tadi adalah sesuatu yang penting "Kenapa Rizu?" Lynna membuka matanya dan lalu dia dudukkan dirinya

"Rizu, kenapa Rizu ke sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Pizu nampak abang Fang ponteng sekolah" Kaizo terus terduduk setelah dia mendengar berita itu dari Rizu. Muka Kaizo berubah menjadi marah, ketenangan dia memang begitu sekejap sahaja "Abang Fang ada dekat pantai juga. Dia dan kakak Bella ada dekat sana tengah main pasir" Kaizo terus pandang kebelakang tempat yang Rizu tunjukkan. Lynna melihat sedikit. Memang ada dua budak sekolah menengah, duduk di atas pasir pantai sambil membuat sebuah istana pasir dan salah satu budak itu adalah adik kepada Kapten Kaizo iaitu Fang

"Budak-budak ni, sesuka hati sahaja nak ponteng sekolah. Memang nak betul-betul kena hukuman latihan tempur daripada aku" Kaizo terus bangun dari kerusi malas dia. Lynna juga turut bangun, dia perlu pergi tenangkan Kaizo tapi salah Fang juga kerana ponteng sekolah. Kaizo berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya, hati dia penuh dengan perasaan marah. Lynna berlari untuk pergi ke sebelah Kaizo

"Kaizo, sabar Kaizo. Mungkin ada sebabnya kenapa dia dan Bella ponteng sekolah" Lynna cuba memujuk Kaizo

"Ha ah, abang Paizo jangan marah sangat. Mungkin dia orang ke sini sebab... sebab... sebab apa yea" Rizu tersengih sambil memikirkan sebabnya. Kaizo teruskan lagi berjalan sehingga dia betul-betul berada di hadapan adiknya. Lynna rasa pelik melihat muka Bella penuh dengan kesan conteng. Rizu ketawa sedikit apabila dia melihat muka Bella

"PANGGG! KENAPA KAU PONTENG SEKOLAH!" Hampir semua orang yang berada di tepi pantai, boleh dengar suara kemarahan Kaizo. Ada yang mencari-cari di mana suara marah itu datang. Ada juga yang lari untuk selamatkan diri daripada Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal "APA ALASAN KAU?"

"Tuan Gopal yang suruh adik ponteng sekolah. Dia cakap, adik kena bawak lari Bella ke sini dan berdating dengan dia"

"Tuan Gopal?" Kaizo perasan dengan perubahan mata adiknya "Kenapa dengan mata adik aku? Kau tahu sebab apa?" tanya Kaizo kepada Bella

"Errr.. tak tahu. Yang peliknya, bukan dia seorang sahaja mata begitu. Boboiboy pun terkena seperti Fang juga" jawab Bella secara jujur "Masa dia pergi luahkan perasaan dia dekat saya, Bella ingatkan dia serius. Rupanya bukan, dia asyik cakap pasal tuan Gopal sahaja"

"Ha ah, tuan Gopal adalah superhero yang terkenal. Dia lebih hebat daripada diri aku! Aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan kuasa dia"

"Ini sudah menjadi-jadi ni. Kita perlu lakukan sesuatu" kata Lynna yang begitu risau dengan Fang. Dia melutut di depan Fang untuk bertanyakan sesuatu "Fang, apa Gopal buat dekat Fang?"

"Tak tahu, Fang hanya tahu tuan Gopal akan berikan jawatan pak lawak kepada adik, sekiranya adik berjaya membawa Bella lari keluar dari sekolah dan berdating di sini. Adik ada belikan air kelapa untuk Bella, kita orang kongsi air ini" kata Fang sambil tergelak-gelak "Tuan Gopal mesti suka yang adik sudah berjaya! KALAHLAH KAU BOBOIBOY!"

"Aku mahu ke sekolah untuk cari si Gopal tu" Kaizo pegang tangan adik dia dan lalu mengheret dia pergi

"Abang nak bawa adik ke mana?" tanya Fang yang sudah tidak betul itu "Abang nak bawa adik ke istana tuan Gopal ke? Dia cakap dekat istana tu banyak donut lobak merah. Jadi adik boleh sahaja datang ke istana dia bila-bila masa sahaja"

"Sah si Pang ni tak betul" Bella bangun dan terus ikut Kaizo. Bukan dia sahaja yang ikut, Lynna dan Rizu sekali ikut belakang Kaizo. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, Kaizo terserempak dengan Emmy yang sedang berjalan ke arah sekolah menengah. Di tangan Emmy ada sebotol perfume

"KAKAK EMMY!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Emmy

"PENGUIN!" Emmy baru sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo, Fang, Rizu, Lynna dan juga Bella. Dia membalas balik lambaian Rizu tadi. Lalu dia lari ke arah mereka "Kenapa abang Fely dan kakak nutella ponteng sekolah? Kenapa dengan muka kakak nutella?"

"Si Pang ni yang pergi conteng muka kakak, lepas tu dia bawak lari akak keluar dari sekolah. Dia cakap, si tuan Gopal yang suruh"

"OHHHH! Ini mesti dia dah gunakan formula tu"

"Formula? Formula apa yang dia gunakan?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada mencurigakan. Emmy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaizo tadi, dia hanya sembur perfume formula itu keatas diri Fang. Mata Fang terkebil-kebil dan warna mata dia berubah menjadi warna asal "Pang, kau ok ke?"

"Adik ok tapi... SIAP KAU GOPAL!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang terus keluar. Kemarahan dia membuak-buak seperti gunung berapi sudah meletup dan memuntahkan lava-lava dari kawah gunuh. Fang menghentak-hentak kakinya untuk berjalan pulang ke sekolah. Sampai sahaja di sekolah, dia terus ke kelas Gopal dengan perasaan untuk membalas dendam. Kaizo melihat sahaja adiknya, dia tahu adik dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal selepas ini. Kaizo menghalang Lynna untuk pergi tenangkan Fang sebab Gopal memang patut dikena hukuman. Rizu, Emmy dan Bella tak sabar untuk melihat Fang mengamuk. Mereka tunggu sahaja di tingkat bawah

"HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG DIA!" Gopal menjerit dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Boboiboy hanya duduk diam di dalam kelas dan dia terlampau yakin sangat bahawa Gopal dapat kalahkan Fang tetapi dalam reality nya, Fang telah membelasah Gopal secukup-cukupnya "RASAKAN INI PULAK! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"JANGAN FANG JANGAN! MAAFKAN AKU!"

"JANGAN HARAP AKU DAPAT MAAFKAN KAU! INI SEMUA UNTUK MEMBALAS APA YANG KAU BUAT DEKAT BOBOIBOY, YAYA, YING DAN FAYE! PENGUIN GERGASI BAYANG!" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat penguin bayang. Lynna hanya menepuk dahinya. Emmy dan Bella ketawa melihat Gopal terkena amukan dari Fang. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis

"Erkk! PENGUIN?"

"PIJAK DIA PENGUIN! PIJAKKKKKKK! LENYEKKAN DIA! JADIKAN DIA MACAM LEMPENG!" Fang ketawa besar di situ "KAU NAK KENA LAGI? RASAKAN INI PULAK! HANTU BADUT BAYANGGGG!" Lagilah Gopal rasa nak pengsan

Maka, huru haralah sekolah pada petang itu. Habis Gopal kena belasah, sampai 2 hari dia tidak datang ke sekolah sebab demam teruk. Kasihan kau yea Gopal... lain kali jangan buat benda yang bukan-bukan.. hehehee

* * *

 **Hehehehee... ok ke dengan chapter ini? xD ahakzz.. kalau tak ok, maaf yea**

 **oh yea, semua tanya kenapa dengan Lynna.. dia cuma stress sahaja, sampai kuasa dia pun keluar tak nak keluar.. dia stress sebab banyak sangat kerja kena buat xD**

 **tentang fanfic dunia baru tu, tunggu kalau inspiration datang T_T**

 **Jaina - tentang kaizo dan lynna tu xD hubungan dia orang sahabat baik sahaja dalam fanfic ini tapi dalam hati mereka, sebenarnya suka sama suka, just dia orang tak nak mengaku.. but in the future, dia orang akan mengaku juga.. kuasa lynna tu ada kuasa melihat masa depan dan masa silam, dapat pergi ke sana sini dalam sekelip mata, ada kuasa api berwarna ungu, kuasa terbang dan juga kuasa untuk meletupkan sesuatu object xD kalau nak bagi idea, bagi ajelah xD manalah tahu, author akan gunakan idea kamu**

 **Lily - baiknya kakak Lily :D seorang kakak yang mithali! jadi kita berborak di sini sahajalah~ idea author sentiasa ada xD kalau kering pun, mesti akan masuk balik idea nanti.. hehee**

 **mister mimpi - thank you mister mimpi! Saya akan manja-manja sedikit sahaja dengan cik mimpi ok :3 kata dekat dia, i miss you my dear! take care mister mimpi, jangan nak stress sangat!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	41. Kuasa Kejahatan

**Welcome back my dearest reader! Apa khabar semua? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review :3 terima kasih juga kepada Lizz, sebab bagi inspirasi untuk membuat chapter Tuan Gopal xD ahakzz!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kuasa Kejahatan

"Huarghhhhh!"

"Menguap besar nampak"

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat, abang aku yang gila tu, suruh aku jalankan latihan tempur dengan dia dari malam semalam sampai pagi tadi. Gila ke tak gila abang aku tu" Fang menguap lagi sekali. Mata dia sudah menjadi seperti mata panda. Selepas sahaja dia habis sesi latihan tempur, dia terus siapkan kerja sekolahnya dan dapat tidur hanya 30 minit sahaja

"Sabar ajelah Fang" kata Yaya

"Abang lu memang suka sangat seksa lu maa... apasal tak bagitahu dia sahaja yang kau ada kerja sekolah nak siapkan"

"Aku dah bagitahu dia dah Ying tapi.. kau tahu-tahu ajelah abang aku tu. Mana nak dengar cakap aku. Dia tahu, asalkan dapat buli aku sepanjang masa" mengeluh Fang. Dia betul-betul rasa penat, sampai kaki dia sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berjalan. Makin lama makin kecil penglihatan dia dan mata dia semakin tutup, akhirnya Fang tertidur sambil berdiri. Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit. Mereka terpaksa menolak Fang untuk sampai ke sekolah. Yaya tolak sebelah, Ying tolak lagi sebelah. Kaki Fang berjalan secara sendiri dan mereka boleh dengar dengkuran Fang sedikit

"Kasihan si Fang" kata Yaya. Dia dan Ying menolak badan Fang untuk berjalan "Kalau tiap-tiap hari begini, aku rasa si Fang dah tak betul kalau macam tu"

"Hehehe.. tapi suka pula aku tengok bila si Fang tak betul. Tiada marah-marah dari dia"

"Hmmm... takde marah pun, karang dia pergikan keluarkan penguin gergasi dia tu" Yaya masih tidak boleh lupakan lagi peristimewa di karnival Pulau Rintis. Masa itu Fang terlampau stress sangat, sampai membuatkan diri dia tidak betul. Habis semua anak patung penguin dia mahu beli ataupun menang di dalam sesebuah game. Kawan-kawan dia juga yang menjadi mangsa keganasan Fang "Aku tak naklah kejadian hari itu berulang lagi"

"Aku pun sama, tapi aku yakin.. dia ni tak kan stress walaupun asyik kena buli aje.. hehehee"

"Hehehe.. betul kata kau tu Ying" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Kena buli macam mana pun, Fang tetap tak kan stress. Dia akan marah atau terima sahaja. Aku sendiri pun tak pernah nak buli adik aku tapi setiap manusia, berbeza perangai. Abang Kaizo tu garang, dia tunjuk kasih sayang dia dengan cara membuli Fang tapi masa dia orang betul-betul sweet, mesti keadaan akan menjadi sweet! Hehehee... aku pula, selalu layan adik aku secara baik. Tak pernah nak garang dekat dia"

"Agaknya, bagaimana kalau abang Kaizo sifat seperti kau atau kak Lynna.. mesti keadaan di Pulau Rintis akan menjadi hambar sebab tiada keamukan dari abang Kaizo atau tiada sesuatu yang seronok untuk di tonton seperti Fang kena kejar dengan abang dia"

"Hehee.. tapi tak baik pulak tengok aje Fang kena kejar. Dia kan kawan baik kita tapi... dia memang patut kena kejar pun sebab nakal lagi. Aku sudah ajar dia tahun lepas, masih lagi nak buat nakal" Yaya gelengkan kepala "Kau rasa, kenakalan abang Kaizo dua kali ganda lebih dasyat daripada Fang ke?"

"Entahlah tapi aku ada dengar juga, abang Kaizo masa kecik sangat nakal. Itu pun masa Fang tiada lagi, tapi Fang sudah ada.. terus abang Kaizo tak nakal maaa"

"Ha ah, aku pun ada dengar begitu juga" kata Yaya. Mereka sudah pun hampir dengan sekolah. Fang masih lagi tidur. Gopal muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senyuman sinis dia "Hah, nak cari pasal lagi lah tu. Hari tu kau dah kena dengan keamukan Fang kan"

"Ala Yaya, kau senyap-senyap ajelah" Gopal keluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah, terus dia selitkan di belakang telinga Fang "Hehehe.. kan comel tu. Teringat pula masa dia terkena tembakan emosi Y tu... comel aje, macam anak kucing" Ying keluarkan balik bunga mawar itu dari telinga Fang "Dey! Apasal kau ambik bunga tu"

"Haiyaa.. ini untuk keselamatan kau juga. Aku tak nak lah dia mengamuk lagi maaa"

"Yelah, yelah... susah betul korang ni" Gopal pusingkan badan dia sambil bermasam muka. Dia teruskan berjalan. Yaya dan Ying malas hendak melayan sikap Gopal yang degil semacam itu. Mereka terus tolak Fang sampai ke pintu pagar sekolah. Kali ini pula, Bella muncul di hadapan Fang

"WAH! Fang tidur sebab nak kena cium dengan puteri dia ke? Puteri donut lobak merah dia mana?" Bella tergelak di situ

"Hehehee... dia tidur sahaja tu, nanti-nanti dia bangunlah" kata Yaya. Tangan Bella sudah terangkat dan ianya sedang menuju ke hidung Fang. Bella mahu memicit hidung Fang tetapi rancangan dia gagal kerana Ying menepis tangan Bella

"Baru nak kenakan si Pang ni"

"Haiyaa... lu nak bergaduh dengan dia ni ke?" marah Ying

"Hehehee.. bukan hobi kita orang memang suka cari gaduh ke?"

"Hmm... tak habis-habis nak gaduh" Yaya gelengkan kepala "Kan bagus kalau satu hari tak bergaduh, aman sekolah ni" Bella tersengih, dia berundur ke tepi sedikit demi sedikit dan terus lari dari situ "Macam-macam betul" kata Yaya sambil sambung menolak Fang masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Dia dan Ying tolak Fang sampai ke bangku sekolah. Mereka dudukkan Fang di atas bangku itu

"Tak nak baringkan dia ke?" tanya Ying "Sakit pulak leher dia nanti"

"Ok" Yaya dan Ying baringkan Fang di atas bangku. Fang mengiring ke tepi sambil menghisap ibu jari dia. Mereka tergelak sedikit "Hehehee... comel pulak dia buat begitu"

"Ha ah, macam bayi besar" kata Ying

"Kenapa dengan Fang tu? Sudah buang tabiat ke?" Boboiboy pula muncul sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Dekat sekolah pun, masih nak tidur lagi"

"Hmm.. dia mengantuk sangat sebab abang dia tu lah" kata Yaya kepada Boboiboy

"Latihan tempur?" Yaya dan Ying angguk "Patutlah, habis tu.. tak kan nak biarkan dia begini sahaja. Kalau cikgu nampak, mesti kena denda punya"

"Takpelah Boboiboy, bagi dia tidur sekejap maaa.. bila loceng sudah berbunyi, kita kejutkan lah dia"

"Hehehee.. yelah Ying tapi bagus juga dia tidur sekarang daripada dia pergi tidur dekat dalam kelas. Sudahlah kelas pertama korang ialah sejarah. Cikgu Aiman yang ajar, karang dia bagi hukuman dekat si Fang" Boboiboy rasa nak tepuk kepala Fang supaya dia bangun tapi tidak elok pula ganggu orang sedang tidur, lebih-lebih lagi Fang. Takut nanti dia akan huru harakan keadaan sekolah lagi

"Hukuman?" Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja muncul dengan senyuman sinis dia "Apasal dengan adik aku ni? Tidur macam kalahkan seorang bayi"

"Dia penat sangat abang Kaizo" jawab Yaya

"Hmmm.. mesti korang nak salahkan aku sebab bagi latihan tempur dari malam semalam sampai pagi tadi" Yaya dan Ying tersengih sahaja "Tapi korang sendiri tak berani nak marah aku kan sebab takut dengan suara garang aku" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying angguk tanda betul

"Tapi.. seorang sahaja yang berani marahkan abang Kaizo" jawab Boboiboy dengan penuh keyakinan

"Siapa?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil memandang Boboiboy

"Siapa lagi kalau bu-" Gopal tutup mulut kawan baik dia

"Dey, kalau kau cakap nama dia, mesti abang Kaizo akan mengamuk" Gopal tersengih kepada Kaizo "Lagipun kita orang tak nak lah abang Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Cukup-cukuplah satu hari dah kena huru hara dengan Fang hari tu. Hari ini kita bagi aman sikit dekat sekolah"

"Hmm... suka hati kau lah tapi aku tahu nama siapa yang kau ingin sebutkan itu" Boboiboy terus lepaskan mulut dia dari tangan Gopal "Tapi.. aku sebagai abang yang terbaik pada hari ini. Aku akan bawa pulang si Pang supaya dia boleh berehat di rumah. Dia tidak perlu bersekolah hari ini"

"Elok juga abang Kaizo buat macam tu. Takdelah dia nak mengeluh atau asyik marah aje nanti" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Kaizo mengangkat Fang "Abang Kaizo memang seorang abang yang baik, tak pernah tak baik"

"Betul tu, aku pulang dulu. Nanti kalau ada kerja sekolah untuk si Pang, bawakkan esok sahaja"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" jawab Yaya dan Ying serentak. Mereka melihat Kaizo membawa Fang pergi dari situ. Ramai peminat Kaizo dan Fang menjerit-jerit melihat Kaizo yang begitu manis sekali, mengangkat adiknya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ada juga yang terbayangkan diri dia di angkat seperti bridal style. Masing-masing sudah jatuh hati dengan Kaizo yang penuh bergaya itu. Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa ragu-ragu pula, apa yang mereka nampak dekat Kaizo dan Fang, apa keistimewaan dia orang?

"Tak faham betul aku dengan peminat abang Kaizo dan Fang"

"Hehehee... kau cemburu ke Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Mana adalah Yaya, aku tak cemburu pun. Cuma tak tidak berapa nak faham"

"Hehehe... kau tak perlu faham maaa... kalau kita beritahu sebab apa pun, mesti korang tak faham punya" Ying tergelak sedikit. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang sesama sendiri sebab tidak faham

"Hmm.. kalau aku buat gaya cool dan sombong, mesti korang akan gelakkan aku kan. Aku mana reti tapi si Fang tu, sombong macam mana pun, ada juga peminat dia" Gopal cuba tiru muka serius Kaizo tetapi dia kena gelak dengan seseorang

"Hehehehe tapi aku minat dekat abang dia tu" Gopal menoleh ketepi dan terkejut melihat Harraz sambil pegang sebuah buku "Abang dia tu baik dan dia ada ciri-ciri idaman abang aku tersendiri"

"Wah, jadi abang Kaizo tu idola kau lah yea" Harraz angguk kepada Boboiboy "Sebab tu aku sentiasa cemburu dengan Fang. Abang aku yang sebenarnya, tak pernah layan aku macam abang Kaizo layan adik dia tu"

"Lu pun nak kena buli dengan abang Kaizo tu ke?"

"Entahlah Ying tapi aku mana pernah kena buli dengan sesiapa. Abang dan kakak aku buat tak tahu sahaja dekat aku, dia orang mana pernah nak buli aku. Kalau aku kena buli dengan abang Kaizo, aku terima ajelah tapi buli dia tidaklah seteruk mana kan?"

"Hehehee.. kalau kau nak tahu, tanyalah Fang sendiri" kata Boboiboy kepada Harraz. Semenjak Harraz berkawan dengan mereka, muka dia bertambah ceria dan dia rasa seronok dapat berkawan dengan geng-geng Boboiboy tapi dia belum pernah lagi merasai pengembaraan mereka yang penuh kepelikan itu. Satu hari nanti dia akan dapat merasai kesemua itu tapi bukan hari ini ataupun esok

* * *

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia melihat dirinya berada di dalam bilik dia sendiri. Baju dia masih berpakaian sekolah, lalu dia menjadi panik "ALAMAK! MACAM MANA AKU BOLEH TERTIDUR SAMPAI LEWAT NAK PERGI SEKOLAH NI!" Fang tergesa-gesa mengambil beg sekolahnya. Dia melihat jam di dinding biliknya, terus dia terkejut "PUKUL 3?! INI ABANGLAH PUNYA PASAL!"

"APASAL KAU MENJERIT-JERIT NI?" Kaizo muncul di pintu bilik adiknya

"Abanglah ni! Ajak adik pergi latihan tempur dari malam semalam sampai pagi tadi. Sekarang adik tak dapat nak pergi ke sekolah" Fang melempar beg sekolahnya dengan penuh perasaan geram sekali. Dia berpaling muka ke tempat lain. Dia terlalu marah sangat sampai dia sendiri tidak mahu melihat muka abangnya

"Abang tahu ini salah abang"

"Eh?" Fang menoleh sedikit, abang dia sudah melutut di belakang Fang "Abang?"

"Adik mesti lupa ni.. adik memang pergi ke sekolah tadi tapi adik tertidur. Jadi abang bawa kamu pulang supaya adik dapat berehat dengan secukupnya. Maafkan abang sebab pergi latihan tempur yang agak lama sangat. Adik pergi rehat, biar abang uruskan rumah ni. Kalau kau lapar, abang sudah buatkan bubur kegemaran kau"

"Bubur lobak merah?" Kaizo angguk. Lalu Fang memeluk abangnya "Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama. Kau pergi berehat" Kaizo bangun dan dia belai sedikit rambut Fang. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu. Kemarahan Fang terhadap abangnya sudah mula reda sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tersenyum sendiri di dalam bilik itu

"Tapi betul ke itu abang aku tadi.. macam tak percaya aje" bisik Fang "Tapi sebelum ini dia pernah pujuk aku masa aku terlampau marah sangat dekat dia" Fang terus teringat balik kejadian dua tahun lepas, semasa dia darjah 5 lagi. Masa itu abang dia pergi untuk jalankan misi, dia langsung tidak memberi khabar kepada Fang. Masa itu juga Fang rasa amat marah dan geram terhadap abangnya tapi pada masa yang sama, dia sangat rindukan abangnya "Abang aku tu.. sekejap baik, sekejap suka buli aku tapi dia memang abang terbaik in the whole world! HAHAHAAAAA!" Fang terfikirkan sesuatu untuk abang dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja sekotak teh hijau muncul di tangannya. Dia terkejut dan terus campak kotak teh hijau

"Apasal tiba-tiba keluar teh hijau" Fang melihat tangannya, ianya seperti ada aura-aura berwarna hitam. Ini bukan aura hitam yang dia selalu buatkan dia marah, tetapi ini adalah aura kuasa magic yang luar biasa "Aku penat lagi kot sampai terbayang benda yang bukan-bukan. Mungkin aku perlu tidur lagi" Fang ingat itu hanyalah imaginasi dia tetapi sebenarnya ianya adalah benar. Ada sesuatu yang telah merasuk ke dalam badan dia. Semasa Fang patahkan tongkat sakti milik Kaito pada hari itu, kuasa-kuasa magic yang ada di dalam tongkat itu, ianya tidak hilang tetapi ia masuk ke dalam badan Fang. Kuasa itu boleh mengubahkan seseorang dari kebaikan terus menjadi kejahatan. Hati Fang sudah mula dijajahi dengan kegelapan. Hanya menunggu masa sahaja Fang dikawal oleh kuasa jahat

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang terbangun secara sendirinya. Dia tidak memikirkan tentang kejadian pada siang hari kerana perut dia sudah berbunyi-bunyi. Dia hanya fikirkan tentang makanan sahaja. Tekak dia terasa ingin makan donut lobak merah, bubur lobak merah, juice lobak merah, lobak merah goreng dan pelbagai makanan yang ada lobak merah. Tiba-tiba sahaja asap-asap hitam keluar di tengah biliknya dan terus muncul sebuah meja dan kerusi. Asap-asap hitam tadi hilang dari situ Di atas meja itu terdapat pelbagai makanan yang Fang inginkan

"Apa yang terjadi ni?" Fang mulai rasa takut. Dia takut hendak keluar dari katilnya. Dia takut kalau ada musuh baru yang cuba untuk mengoda dia atau membawa dia ke arah kejahatan "Ini bukan imaginasi atau mimpi aku aje kan?" Fang cubit tangannya tetapi dia tetap rasa sakit. Dia cuba pejamkan matanya dan buka balik, meja dan kerusi itu tetap ada di situ. Dia bersandar di tepi dinding sambil melihat meja makan itu. Pemikiran dia menjadi kucar-kucir

"Adakah ini kuasa terbaru aku?" bisik Fang "Apa yang aku fikirkan, semuanya muncul secara sendiri" Selepas itu, dia berdiam diri sahaja. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba abang dia masuk ke dalam bilik dan nampak makanan itu semua. Apa alasan dia hendak berikan nanti atau semua ini hanyalah permainan abang dia sahaja. Dia tahu abang dia nakal juga tetapi nakal abang dia lebih dasyat daripada diri dia

"Tak mungkin ini kerja abang aku sebab dia baru sahaja minta maaf dekat aku. Tak kan dia kenakan aku balik" Tiba-tiba jantung Fang terasa hendak cabut kerana tombol pintu biliknya di putarkan secara perlahan. Fang menjadi cuak, dia tidak tahu hendak buat apa. Lalu dia keluar dari katil dan dengan segera dia berlari ke arah pintu untuk menghalang sesiapa masuk ke dalam pintu tetapi abang dia sudah membuka luas pintu itu

"Pang!" Fang menjadi takut, dia melihat makanan tadi itu. Semuanya hilang, tiada satu apa pun yang tinggal "Pang! Kau tak nak turun makan ke" Kaizo melihat muka adiknya yang pucat itu "Apasal dengan kau? Nampak hantu ke?"

"Bu-bukan abang. Adik cuma..." Fang perlu fikirkan sesuatu dengan segera "Adik cuma mimpi buruk sahaja tadi. Mimpi hantu badut kejar adik"

"Hmmm... dengan hantu badut pun kau nak takut" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Sudah, pergi turun makan. Aku tahu kau tengah kelaparan tu"

"Baik abang" Hati Fang rasa lega sedikit. Dia pandang balik di tengah biliknya, makanan tadi itu memang sudah hilang. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik dia bersama Kaizo. Fang tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diri dia. Sepanjang makan malam pada hari itu, dia menjadi senyap sahaja. Kaizo dan Faye rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang kerana selalunya, Fang paling kecoh sekali

"Pang, kau ok ke?" tanya Kaizo secara lembut

"Adik ok aje abang" jawab Fang. Tiada nada kemarahan dari suara Fang. Kaizo dan Faye menjadi risau. Kaizo perlu perhatikan adiknya, dia takut jikalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi terhadap adik dia

"Fang, tadi Boboiboy ada benda nak bagi kau"

"Benda?"

Faye terus keluarkan sesuatu dari poket seluarnya "Nah, dia cakap hari tu dia nampak dekat kedai. Bila dia nampak keychain comel ni, dia terus teringat dekat kau" Keychain itu berbentuk arnab berwarna putih "Dia cakap, masa kau jadi arnab.. kau nampak comel tapi suka sangat bermasam muka.. heheheee"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan tapi terima kasih" Fang mengambil keychain itu. Hati dia terasa gembira sedikit dan dia sangat menghargai setiap pemberian hadiah daripada kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia. Setiap hadiah yang dia terima, dia akan simpan dengan baik "Nanti aku lekatkan dekat beg sekolah aku"

"Pang"

"Yea abang" Fang pandang abangnya yang sedang kerisauan itu

"Kalau ada apa-apa masalah, bagitahu abang"

"Abang jangan risau, adik akan beritahu kalau adik ada masalah" Tetapi cuma kejadian tadi sahaja dia tidak mahu beritahu. Dia ingin rahsiakan buat seketika. Mungkin esok keadaan dia akan kembali menjadi biasa. Lalu Fang makan bubur lobak merah itu secara senyap. Dia asyik perhatikan keychain arnab comel itu. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Boboiboy menjadi seekor arnab. Mesti comel, fikir Fang. Tanpa pengetahuan dia, Boboiboy memang betul bertukar menjadi arnab pada ketika itu. Boboiboy tidak sedari dengan perubahan terhadap badan dia kerana dia sedang tidur nyenyak. Apa sahaja yang dihajati oleh Fang, semuanya akan termakbul. Kegelapan di hati Fang sudah mula hendak menutup semua kebaikan tentang diri Fang cuma Fang sahaja belum sedar lagi. Dia masih lagi dapat mengawal dirinya sehinggalah keesokan harinya

* * *

Awal-awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah membawa Fang ke kapal angkasa. Dia ingin menjalankan latihan tempur selama 2 jam sahaja tetapi Fang masih lagi dalam keadaan mamai. Dia tidak mahu menjalan sesi latihan tempur, dia membantah di situ. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan kelakuan adiknya. Mungkin adiknya masih penat lagi, lalu Kaizo menghubungi Lynna untuk menghadiri sesi latihan tempur bersama dia. Fang hanya duduk di tepi dinding kapal angkasa sambil melihat abangnya dan Lynna berlatih bersungguh-sungguh. Di dalam pemikiran Fang, dia hanya terbayangkan abang dia terseliuh akibat banyak sangat latihan tempur dan kejadian itu betul-betul terjadi

"Kaizo!" Lynna berlari ke arah Kaizo yang dalam kesakitan itu. Kaizo pegang kakinya dan menahan kesakitan di kakinya "Aku rasa, kita perlu pulang ke bumi. Kaki kau perlukan rawatan"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi-tapi.. ikut sahaja nasihat aku" kata Lynna sambil memimpin Kaizo untuk pergi ke tangga kapal angkasa. Fang mula rasa takut, dia tidak bercakap apa ketika mereka turun ke bumi. Dia menjadi senyap sahaja. Apa yang Lynna suruh dia buatkan, dia ikut sahaja arahan dari Lynna. Fang tidak mahu fikirkan apa-apa lagi. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa tercedera lagi. Fang melihat Lynna membalut kaki abangnya. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa sambil perhatikan kakinya di balut dengan ketat. Fang mula rasa bersalah terhadap abang dia

"Abang.. abang ok ke?"

"Kau tak nampak ke kaki aku tengah sakit ni"

"Nampak.. tapi..." Fang mula senyapkan diri

"Fang kenapa?" tanya Lynna dengan nada lembut dia "Fang risaukan abang yea" Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja. Dia merapatkan mulutnya, dia tidak mahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan diri dia "Abang kamu tak apa-apa, cuma terseliuh sahaja" Lynna belai rambut Fang sambil memberikan senyuman manis

"Adik masuk bilik dulu" Fang terus menaiki tangga sambil diperhatikan oleh Lynna dan Kaizo. Mereka berpandang satu sama lain dan mereka fikirkan benda yang sama iaitu mereka dapat rasakan Fang sembunyikan sesuatu. Fang sudah pun masuk ke dalam bilik dia dan dia terus baringkan dirinya di atas katil. Pemikiran dia menjadi keliru, adakah kuasa itu untuk kebaikan atau untuk kejahatan

"Tak mungkin untuk kejahatan tapi kaki abang aku sakit disebabkan oleh aku sendiri" bisik Fang. Dia terus menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan tidak mahu fikirkan apa-apa. Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran kawan baik dia. Boboiboy sudah dijemput masuk ke dalam rumah tetapi diri dia masih lagi seekor arnab putih

"Bagaimana kau boleh berubah menjadi seekor arnab?"

"Tak tahulah abang Kaizo. Tok Aba terkejut tengok cucu dia jadi arnab" kata Boboiboy yang di dalam dakapan Ochobot "Masa kita orang cari Emmy dekat sekolah sebab nak suruh dia tukarkan saya balik, terus tak jadi apa-apa. Emmy tak rasa alatan dia rosak"

"Hmmm... pelik betul. Tak kan Adudu tukarkan Boboiboy jadi arnab pulak" kata Lynna. Ochobot letakkan Boboiboy di atas meja ruang tamu

"Tapi Adudu takde pulak datang ke rumah kita orang malam tadi" kata Ochobot sambil belai kepala Boboiboy "Kalau dia yang buat pun, mesti Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying akan terkena juga"

"Betul juga tu" Kaizo mengusap-usap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu

"Abang Kaizo tak rasa pelik ke. Malam tadi Faye berikan keychain arnab dekat Fang, sekarang ni Boboiboy terus tukar jadi arnab" muncul Faye di ruang tamu "Tak kan Fang pulak yang buat begini" Mereka semua pandang ke arah pintu bilik Fang. Kaizo dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain, mereka menjadi cemas. Secara tidak langsung, mereka berdua berlari ke atas. Kaizo tidak pedulikkan tentang kesakitan di kakinya, dia perlu pergi melihat adiknya. Lynna membuka pintu bilik Fang. Bilik itu gelap sahaja, tiada cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut

"Fang" panggil Lynna. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik bersama Kaizo. Mereka berdua berjalan secara perlahan. Fang tidak bergerak-gerak, hanya aura-aura hitam sahaja yang ada di tubuh badan Fang "Fang? Kenapa ni?" Lynna mahu sentuh tangan Fang tetapi Fang begitu pantas sekali, dia pegang tangan Lynna. Mata Fang melihat Lynna dengan begitu menakutkan. Tangan Lynna terasa sakit akibat pegangan Fang yang sangat kuat itu

"Pang! Kau kenapa?"

"Baik abang diam sahaja, sebelum adik sendiri bunuh kak Lynna" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut "Abang terkejut dengan perubahan dekat diri adik? Kalau abang nak tahu, adik mempunyai kuasa baru. Kalau abang tak percaya, cuba tengok ni. Adik nak tengok kak Lynna kesakitan di jantungnya" Jantung Lynna terasa ada tikaman yang bertubi-tubi. Fang melepaskan tangan Lynna

"Fang... hentikan..." Lynna pegang dadanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kesakitan itu "Fang..."

"Adik! apa kau lakukan ini? HENTIKAN KERJA GILA KAU" Kaizo terus selamatkan Lynna daripada terjatuh di atas lantai "PANGGG! BAIK KAU PULIHKAN DIA BALIK" Tetapi Fang tergelak sinis sahaja "KAU SUDAH GILA KE?"

"Tak, adik tak gila... tapi ABANG YANG GILA! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA... SEKARANG ABANG RASAKAN BAGAIMANA DIRI ABANG MENJADI ORANG GILA!" Fang bangun dan terus berdiri di atas katil sambil ketawa seperti orang gila. Diri Kaizo sudah menjadi tidak betul, dia tergelak-gelak seorang diri di dalam bilik itu. Lynna terlepas dari tangan Kaizo. Dia terjatuh di atas lantai. Jantung dia semakin lemah, Lynna cuba untuk kuatkan dirinya tetapi akhirnya, dia tidak sedarkan diri

"HAHAHAHAAHAAAAA! Macam mana abang? Best tak kuasa baru adik?"

"Heheheehee... kuasa adik ku memang super awesome.. HAHAHAAAA!"

Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Faye muncul di pintu bilik Fang. Muka mereka berubah menjadi ketakutan. Kaizo sudah menjadi gila, Lynna tidak sedarkan diri dan Fang tergelak besar di dalam bilik itu

"FANGG! APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI NI?" Jerit Boboiboy

"KAU JADI ARNAB? Bagus bagus.. tak perlulah aku lawan dengan kau nanti sebab kau mana ada kuasa! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak lagi. Kaizo melihat Boboiboy yang serba comel itu. Boboiboy berada di dalam dakapan Ochobot. Kaizo membelai kepala Boboiboy. Dia terus membawa lari Boboiboy dari situ. Ochobot telah ditolak oleh Kaizo sendiri dan menyebabkan dia dan Faye terjatuh. Kaizo terjun dari balkoni rumah. Dia mendarat di ruang tamu dengan penuh gaya. Lalu dia lari keluar dari rumah tersebut

"ABANG KAIZO!" jerit Faye dari tingkat atas "Macam mana ni Ochobot, Boboiboy dah dibawa lari oleh abang Kaizo"

"Itu korang tak perlu risau" Faye dan Ochobot menoleh kebelakang. Fang datang ke arah mereka dengan senyuman sinis dia. Tiba-tiba ada suatu kuasa menolak Ochobot dan Faye keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka di campak keluar dan pintu rumah itu di kunci. Tiada siapa yang boleh masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut

"FANGGGG!" Faye mengetuk-getuk pintu rumah itu tetapi Fang tidak menjawab panggilan Faye "Macam mana ni Ochobot. Fang dah jadi jahat, abang Kaizo jadi orang gila, Boboiboy dibawak lari oleh dia dan kak Lynna, janganlah dia mati pulak"

"Kita kena beritahu Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Lepas tu kita perlu cari abang Kaizo dan juga Boboiboy. Kita tidak boleh biarkan Fang menjadi jahat begitu lama" Ochobot terbang ke pintu rumah. Dia pegang pintu dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia terpelanting. Faye sempat sambut dia sebelum Ochobot jatuh ke atas tanah "Adeh, ada sesuatu yang menghalang untuk kita masuk"

"Kita tidak boleh membuang masa lagi, Ochobot. Mari cepat kita beritahu mereka" Faye memeluk Ochobot dan terus dia pergi mencari 3 superhero Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy sudah dibawa lari entah ke mana. Jadi harapan mereka terletak di tangan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.

Kembali kepada Fang, dia masih lagi berada di dalam biliknya. Dia tersenyum melihat Lynna terbaring di atas lantai bilik, lalu Fang berkata "Jangan risau kak Lynna, kesakitan di jantung kak Lynna tidak akan dirasai lagi" Jantung Lynna berdegup seperti biasa, tiada lagi rasa kesakitan "Tapi kak Lynna kena tidur buat sementara" Terus Lynna tidur di situ "Maaf kak Lynna, adik buat begini untuk kebaikan adik. Kalau adik bangunkan kak Lynna, mesti kak Lynna akan cuba untuk selamatkan diri adik tapi adik tidak perlu diselamatkan. Adik suka dengan kuasa baru ni. Adik dapat mengawal sesiapa sahaja. Apa yang adik nak, semuanya akan termakbul. Jadi kak Lynna tidur sahaja di sini, adik pergi cari abang. Lepas tu kita bertiga pergi jauh dari sini. Kita akan hidup bahagia di planet lain. Kak Lynna tunggu tau, nanti adik akan kembali dengan abang" Fang keluar dari biliknya sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia terlalu bahawa rancangan dia akan berjaya. Tiada siapa yang boleh menghalang dia. Boboiboy pun tidak boleh menghalang dia kerana Boboiboy sudah bertukar menjadi seekor arnab. Dia tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa elemental dia

"Abang pun sudah tak betul, semuanya sudah memberikan aku kelebihan untuk menakluk seluruh galaxy!" Fang turun dari tangga. Dia melihat sekeliling rumahnya "Rumah ini akan aku tinggalkan. Terima kasih kerana menjaga aku selama ini wahai rumah terbiar. Abang, adik akan pergi mencari abang, dan bawa abang pergi dari sini bersama kak Lynna. Kita sama-sama akan menakluki seluruh galaxy.. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Haiyaaa... macam mana dia boleh bertukar menjadi jahat?"

"Aku tak tahu Ying" jawab Ochobot. Kini dia dan Faye sudah pun berada di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mereka berdua menyuruh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang ke kedai tersebut untuk memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi tadi dan juga berbincang untuk selamatkan Fang

"Hmmmm... susah kalau macam ni. Macam mana kita nak kalahkan si Fang tu"

"Yaya takde rancangan ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Takde, maaf Ochobot" Yaya terus membuat muka sedih

"Kalau kita buat dia pengsan macam mana?" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Itu satu-satunya untuk buat dia tidak serang kita"

"Tapi nanti dia akan bangun balik" balas Faye

"Hmmm... betul juga tu. Kita kena pisahkan dia dari kuasa yang dia miliki tu. Aku tak rasa kuasa itu datang dari jam kuasa bayang dia" Ochobot menjadi pening sedikit sebab fikirkan tentang Fang "Boboiboy pun takde untuk tolong kita semua"

"Kalau macam tu, kita kena perpecah. Salah seorang daripada kita pergi cari abang Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Yang lain pergi hentikan Fang"

"Dey Ying, kau gila ke nak pergi hentikan si Fang tu. Entah apa nanti dia akan buat dekat kita orang. Tak nak aku pergi halang dia daripada menyerang sesiapa. Baik aku pergi cari abang Kaizo dan Boboiboy"

"Korang bincang tentang Fang ke?" muncul Bella di situ

"Ha ah Bella, kenapa?" Lalu Bella berikan senyuman sinis kepada mereka. Ochobot rasa ragu-ragu pula tapi dia akan terima sahaja apa rancangan dari Bella "Kau ada rancangan terbaik ke?"

"Ada tapi kita perlukan Emmy. Mungkin dia sesuatu yang boleh membantu kita. Begini rancangan aku" Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot dan Faye datang dekat kepada Bella. Semuanya ingin mendengar rancangan tersebut. Setelah mereka dengar rancangan dari Bella, mereka tersenyum sinis dan terus setuju. Maka mereka semua berpecah. Ochobot dan Faye pergi mencari Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Ying dan Yaya akan menghalang Fang untuk memberikan kepada lain sedikit masa. Manakala Bella dan Gopal pula, dia perlu membawa Emmy keluar daripada sekolah untuk membantu mereka

Ochobot dan Faye sudah bergerak ke bandar Pulau Rintis untuk mencari Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Dari satu kedai ke satu kedai, mereka keluar masuk, sehinggalah mereka ternampak Kaizo sedang bermain-main di dalam sebuah kedai mainan

"Abang Kaizo!" jerit Faye dan Ochobot sambil masuk ke dalam kedai mainan itu. Dia melihat Kaizo sedang memeluk anak patung landak seperti memeluk seorang bayi. Kaizo duduk bersila sambil hayunkan badan dia. Tangan Kaizo menepuk-nepuk anak patung landak itu secara perlahan "Abang Kaizo, jom ikut Faye"

"Tak nak!" Terkejut Faye dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi "Abang Paizo nak tidurkan Pang! Pang kena tidur. Kalau Pang tak tidur, nanti Pang akan buat nakal. Betul tak arnab?" Boboiboy ada di sebelah Kaizo

"Err... heheee.. betul tu. Abang Paizo tidurkan Pang ok, arnab nak pergi cakap dengan budak perempuan ini sekejap"

"Ok arnab!" Kaizo tersenyum seorang diri sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk anak patung landak itu "Pang budak baik, Pang tidur ok. Kalau tidak, nanti abang gigit kepala Pang" Faye menjadi risau melihat keadaan Kaizo yang sudah serba tidak betul itu. Boboiboy melompat-lompat ke arah Faye

"Boboiboy, apa Kapten Kaizo buat tadi?" tanya Ochobot

"Tadi dia cuba nak jual aku tapi selamatlah orang tukang beli tu takut sebab aku bersuara... hehehe.. lepas tu abang Kaizo nak jadikan aku sebagai kawan baik dia pulak. Aku berboraklah seperti biasa dengan abang Kaizo tapi dia marah aku kalau panggil dia abang Kaizo, kena panggil dia abang Paizo. Dia ada dekat kedai mainan ni pun sebab dia nampak mainan landak tu, dia ingat landak tu Fang"

"Ini sudah semakin teruk" Faye lalu tarik tangan Kaizo "Abang Paizo, jom kita bawak Pang jalan-jalan dekat luar"

"Tak nak, dekat luar banyak sangat orang jahat. Nanti semuanya nak culik Pang.. betul tak Pang? Eh, Pang dah tidur lah! PANG DAH TIDUR!" Kaizo timang tinggi-tinggi anak patung landak itu. Faye menepuk dahinya "Pang! Abang tak tak tinggalkan Pang! Abang sayangkan Pang!" Kaizo memeluk anak patung landak itu di dadanya

"Macam mana ni. Di ajak keluar, dia tak nak pulak" Kepala Faye sudah menjadi pening melihat kelakuan abang sepupunya "Karang tak pasal-pasal, ada juga pergi masukkan abang Kaizo dalam hospital sakit jiwa"

"Hehehee... tak kan lah sampai begitu sekali. Hah! Aku ada idea!" Boboiboy melompat-lompat kembali ke Kaizo. Dia dekatkan dirinya di tangan Kaizo, lalu dia membuka mulutnya dengan begitu luas dan terus dia gigit tangan Kaizo

"ADOI!" Anak patung landak itu terlepas dari tangan Kaizo. Boboiboy cepat-cepat mengigit anak patung itu dan terus melompat lari keluar dari kedai mainan tersebut "PANGGGG!" Kaizo takut untuk melangkah keluar dari kedai itu

"Abang Paizo kenalah keluar dari kedai mainan ni kalau nak selamatkan Pang" Faye nampak wajah ketakutan Kaizo buat pertama kalinya. Selalunya Kaizo akan menjadi serius atau muka tiada perasaan. Faye dan Ochobot memimpin tangan Kaizo untuk keluar dari kedai itu. Sebelum keluar, Faye sempat lagi bayar anak patung landak yang telah di bawa lari oleh Boboiboy "Kita cari Pang sama-sama ok" kata Faye secara lembut

"Pang tak kena makan dengana arnab tu kan?" Nada suara Kaizo berubah menjadi sedih

"Tak, Pang selamat. Mari Faye tolong abang Paizo. Faye akan jaga abang Paizo" Faye pegang dan bawa Kaizo untuk mengejar arnab yang tidak jauh daripada situ. Sekarang Faye hanya perlu bawa Kaizo ke tempat yang lebih selamat dan dia berharap Yaya dan Ying dapat hentikan Fang tetapi hati dia tidak begitu yakin. Dia tahu Fang dapat mengalahkan Yaya dan Ying "Jangan risau, rancangan Bella pasti berjaya" bisik Faye

* * *

Fang berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan kerana Yaya dan Ying menghalang dia untuk pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat dua kawan perempuannya. Hati dia seperti menjerit-jerit bahawa Yaya dan Ying adalah musuh dia bukan kawan dia. Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan mereka berdua. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa kuatkan semangat, kerana mereka belum pernah lagi berlawan dengan Fang. Mereka tahu, Fang cukup handal dalam bab berlawan

"Hmm.. korang ingat korang boleh kalahkan aku?" kata Fang dengan nada berlagak dia

"Kalau kita orang tak dapat kalahkan kau tapi aku yakin, mungkin orang lain dapat kalahkan kau" kata Yaya dengan begitu yakin sekali "Tapi kita orang tidak mahu cederakan kau sebab kau tu kawan baik kita"

"Yolah, cubalah lawan kejahatan kau tu. Kami mahu Fang yang dulu, Fang yang berlagak dan sombong tapi sebenarnya baik"

"Sudahlah Ying. Aku sombong ke berlagak ke... aku tetap mahukan apa yang aku ingin. Aku ingin menjadi lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy dan rasanya, korang sudah tahukan, Boboiboy telah menjadi arnab. Sekarang giliran korang pula, lepas tu si Gopal penakut tu. HAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Kita sudah tiada pilihan lain Yaya. Mari kita serang dia sebelum dia serang kita"

"Tapi... dia kan kawan baik kita"

"Tak boleh tapi tapi Yaya... nanti nyawa semua orang dalam bahaya" Yaya terpaksa berlawan juga walaupun hati dia terlalu berat untuk berlawan dengan kawan sendiri "Aku akan gunakan..." Tiba-tiba sahaja suara Ying hilang

"YINGG!" Yaya menjadi cemas. Ying pegang leher dia kerana suara dia hilang "Isk, kau memang nak kena" Yaya bertentang mata dengan Fang. Dia sudah menggenggamkan tangannya. Dia akan serang Fang walaupun terpaksa

"Aku tahu, Ying akan gunakan kuasa dia untuk perlahankan gerakan aku. Jadi aku hilangkan suara dia dan kau pula, AKU AKAN BEKUKAN KAU!" Yaya terkejut kerana kaki dia terasa sejuk seperti ada ais di kakinya. Sedikit demi sedikit badan dia mula hendak menjadi ais

"HENTIKAN KEGILAAN KAU FANG!" Jerit Yaya. Kaki dia tidak boleh bergerak

"Aku tak hentikan kegilaan aku!" Fang terus sambung berjalan. Dia biarkan Yaya menjadi beku seperti ais dan Ying dengan kehilangan suaranya. Dia tergelak sinis di situ sambil tinggalkan mereka berdua. Ying sempat pegang lengan Fang "KAU NAK APA?" Fang lepaskan pegang Ying itu. Ying tunjuk-tunjuk ke arah Yaya. Dia merayu kepada Fang supaya pulihkan Yaya, supaya Yaya boleh bergerak semula tetapi Fang tidak pedulikkan langsung. Ying tidak mahu mengalah, dia pegang lagi lengan Fang

"ISK! Kau ni memang menyusahkan betul. Baik kau lepaskan tangan aku, sebelum aku ajar kau" Ying tidak kisah, dia tidak akan lepaskan tangan Fang "Kau jangan nak buat aku mengamuk tapi dengan kuasa baru ini, kau akan lihat bagaimana aku mengamuk dengan begitu dasyat sekali. HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mulai keluar. Ying menjadi takut, dia lepaskan tangan Fang sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak boleh berlawan dengan Fang seorang sahaja. Dia menangis sedikit sambil melihat Yaya sudah menjadi beku seperti ais. Ying seperti hendak katakan sesuatu tetapi angin sahaja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata dia menitis di atas jalan raya

"Menangis pula kau. Sekarang, kau pergilah sertai kawan baik kau tu.. kau jadila-"

"KUASA SLOW MOOOO!" Fang terkejut, siapa yang gunakan kuasa Ying? Pergerakan dia terus menjadi perlahan tetapi mata dia masih lagi boleh melihat. Dia ternampak tiga orang manusia sedang bergerak ke arah dia. Ying tersenyum kerana bantuan telah pun tiba. Gopal, Bella dan Emmy muncul di hadapan mata Fang

"Hehehee.." Bella tunjuk jam kuasa Ying yang ada di tangannya "Aku tahu kau akan hilangkan suara Ying, jadi aku guna jam kuasa ini untuk memperlahankan gerakan kau"

"Rancangan Bella juga yang bernas" kata Gopal "Dia telah menggunakan kebijaksaan dia untuk kalahkan kau yang sama bijak macam Bella. Sekarang giliran aku pulak. TUKARAN TANGAN BESI!" Separuh tangan Gopal bertukar menjadi besi "Adeh, berat pulak besi ni" Tetapi dengan daya usaha murni dari Gopal, dia mengetuk kepala Fang dengan begitu kuat sekali. Fang pengsan di situ dan Bella kembalikan masa bergerak seperti biasa. Fang rebah di atas jalan raya. Emmy cepat-cepat membuka sebuah mesin balang untuk menyedut kesemua kuasa kejahatan yang ada di dalam badan Fang. Gopal, Ying dan Bella melutut di tepi Fang dan melihat asap-asap hitam di tarik keluar dari tubub badan Fang. Emmy sebenarnya tahu serba sikit tentang kuasa magic dan dia tahu macam mana hendak keluarkan sesuatu kuasa dari badan seseorang tetapi dia tidak akan gunakan mesin ataupun alat itu ke atas diri Lynna

"Dasyatnya, macam mana Fang boleh kena rasuk dengan asap jahat ni?" tanya Gopal

"Entahlah. Mesti ada sesuatu yang mengekori dia" jawab Ying yang sudah mula ada suara "Eh, aku sudah boleh bercakap" Ying bangun untuk melihat kawan baik dia. Bella kembalikan balik jam kuasa itu kepada Ying

"Terima kasih Bella kerana menjaga jam kuasa ini dengan baik" kata Ying sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Bella. Yaya sudah tidak beku lagi. Dia boleh bergerak seperti biasa "Nampaknya, kuasa-kuasa itu sudah di keluarkan dari badan Fang dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa" kata Ying lagi yang terlampau gembira itu

"PANGGG!" Kaizo muncul bersama Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Faye. Boboiboy sudah kembali menjadi manusia tetapi mulut dia masih gigit lagi anak patung landak. Dia mengambil anak patung itu dari mulutnya dan lalu dia tersengih bersendirian "PANGG!" Kaizo terduduk di tepi Fang sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Badan Fang menjadi lemah akibat terlampau banyak sangat gunakan kuasa kejahatan itu

"Abang Kaizo bawaklah Fang pulang. Bagi dia rehat" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo angguk sahaja, lalu dia mengangkat Fang untuk di bawa pulang. Boboiboy sempat lagi letak anak patung di badan Fang

"Esok sahajalah dia akan ke sekolah. Kamu semua pulang ke rumah. Kamu tidak perlu risaukan tentang si Pang ni"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata mereka serentak

"Terima kasih kerana selamatkan adik aku"

"Sama-sama! tapi ini semua rancangan dari Bella dan hero of the day adalah BELLA DAN GOPAL!" kata Ying dengan begitu semangat sekali. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Bella, Faye, Emmy dan Ochobot tergelak melihat Ying yang terlampau gembira sangat. Ying gembira kerana suara dia sudah kembali, jadi bolehlah dia bercakap dengan lebih laju lagi. Kaizo baru teringat tentang Lynna. Dia terus berlari sambil mengangkat adiknya yang masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri. Lynna sudah pun bangun dan dia tersenyum seorang diri di dalam bilik Fang. Kuasa kejahatan itu telah di serahkan kepada Lynna. Emmy menyuruh Lynna menjaga dengan baik dengan kuasa itu. Lynna akan menyimpan kuasa kejahatan itu di dunia fantasy dia, di dalam istana dia dan di bawah jagaan Kiddi

"Lynna, kau tahu tak macam mana adik aku dapat kuasa jahat tu" tanya Kaizo sambil membelai rambut adiknya "Aku risau jikalau ada mana-mana kuasa jahat lagi cuba untuk merasuk dia. Sebelum ini, dia pernah menjadi jahat tapi itu disebabkan oleh Adudu sendiri. Sekarang kuasa jahat pula yang merasuk dia"

"Hmmm.. aku tidak pasti Kaizo tapi apa-apa pun, kau perlu berhati-hati dan perhatikan setiap gerak geri Fang. Aku tidak mahu benda ini berulang lagi sekali" Lynna melihat balang yang ada asap-asap hitam itu "Aku akan simpan balang ini di tempat yang selamat dan jauh daripada kita semua. Kau tidak perlu risau, aku akan tolong kau untuk siasat, siapa yang telah merasuk adik kau"

"Nampaknya ada musuh baru cuba untuk huru harakan keadaan"

"Dan aku akan bantu kau untuk musnahkan musuh baru itu" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo sedikit. Lalu dia lepaskan "Aku balik dulu" Dia tinggalkan Kaizo bersendiri bersama Fang di dalam bilik

"Pang, kau jangan risau. Abang ada dekat sini. Abang akan jaga kau dengan baik dan tiada siapa boleh ubahkan kau menjadi jahat. Itu adalah janji abang kepada adik" Kaizo cium dahi Fang. Dia belai rambut Fang sedikit "Abang sayangkan kau"

Terima kasih abang, kata dihati Fang

* * *

 **hehehehee... ok ke dengan chapter ini? Author sudah lama tidak buat Fang jadi jahat xD hahahaaa!**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **aisyah - suka pula kamu melihat Gopal kena serang dengan Fang xD hehehehe**

 **Lizz - Author sepatutnya berterima kasih dekat Lizz :3 sebab berikan sedikit inspirasi tentang chapter Tuan Gopal tu xD hahahaaa! thank you Lizz!**

 **Kaizo - agaknya kalau Gopal semburkan dekat Kaizo, mesti peminat Kaizo akan rasa geram dengan Gopal kan xD hehehee**

 **AN - ahakzz! Fang kalau mengamuk tak tentu pasal... habis semua bentuk bayang dia pergi keluarkan tapi author suka pula apabila Fang keluarkan penguin gergasi bayang xD ahakzz!**

 **Azuki - hehehe xD sekali sekala Gopal nak jadi watak utama :3**

 **Jaina - Nanti author fikirkan untuk tampilkan watak Yaya dan Ying pula xD oh yea, chapter 41 ni dari idea Jaina :3 tapi author ubah-ubahkan sedikit.. takpe kan? xD good luck masa exam nanti! thank you sebab selalu menyokong author! author tak kan ikut perasaan sangat :3**

 **cute girls - good luck to you too dear! buat yang terbaik masa exam!**

 **gadis mysterious - awww.. thank you! ini buat author rasa terharu! Lily tu masuk dalam rumah Fang dan Kaizo bila Faye ada aje tapi masa tu Faye tengah tidur pulak :P**

 **Lily - yosh! sesi untuk selamatkan Lily dari mister mimpi! oh yeah, nanti Lily google cartoon molang xD sebab ada anak itik comel. Setiap kali tengok anak itik tu, mesti teringat dekat Lily xD ahakzz! Tentang Gopal tu, author pun rasa sedikit kecewa.. adakah Gopal sudah terkena penyakit berjangkit dari si landak? o_0 Oh tidakkk! kena basmi virus landak ni...**

 **mister mimpi - ur welcome mister mimpi :3 ok! saya akan sentiasa menjaga kesihatan dan jangan risau, air basmi virus anak itik, masih lagi di simpan dengan elok xD ahakzz! cian dia sebab tersembur teh xD hehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi, esok no update ok~**

 **-Sayonara-**


	42. Majlis Tari Menari

**Hai semua.. apa khabar? author khabar baik aje..**

 **hmm.. hari ini chapter khas untuk seseorang xD harap dia suka~ jangan tanya siapa :P maaf kalau chapter ini tidak begitu seronok bagi kamu**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review :3 thank you**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy (or not)**

* * *

Majlis Tari Menari

Pelajar-pelajar lalu lalang sahaja di hadapan 8 orang pelajar yang sedang berhenti sambil membaca sebuah poster di papan kenyataan bersebelahan bilik muzik. Mata Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye bersinar-sinar apabila mereka dapat tahu bahawa hari sabtu ini sekolah mereka akan mengadakan 'School Dance Fundraiser' Manakala Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Harraz, perasaan mereka hanyalah normal seperti biasa. Mereka tidaklah begitu teruja dengan program yang akan dianjurkan oleh pihak sekolah kerana mereka tahu, mesti ramai pelajar perempuan yang akan mengajak mereka untuk pergi

"Tapi.. mesti ada banyak makanan yang bestkan" Gopal terbayangkan sebuah meja yang penuh dengan makanan kegemaran dia. Dari makanan manis-manisan sehingga ke makanan sihat seperti buah-buahan. Selepas itu dia bayangkan terdapat satu chocolate fountain yang amat besar sekali. Dia terbayangkan diri dia menjelir lidah di bawah chocolate-chocolate yang sedang mengalir keluar itu "Seronoknya..." bisik Gopal seorang diri sambil dia mengelap air liur dia yang sudah meleleh keluar

"Hmmm... tahu makan aje kau ni" kata Yaya

"Ala, aku pun terbayangkan ada makanan best best nanti" kata Faye sambil tersenyum manis

"Kalau macam tu!" Gopal terus melutut satu kaki di depan Faye "Wahai sahabat ku yang suka sangat makan seperti diri ku, sudikah kamu untuk pergi ke majlis menari itu nanti?" Faye tergelak malu. Boboiboy, Fang dan Harraz ternganga mulut mereka melihat kelakuan Gopal mengajak seorang gadis lawa. Yaya, Ying dan Bella rasa begitu manis sekali, hati mereka berbunga-bunga melihat Gopal melamar Faye untuk pergi ke majlis menari tersebut

Faye tersenyum sambil pegang tangan Gopal "Wahai putera Gopal, aku sudi untuk pergi ke majlis tersebut"

"YAHOOOOOO!" Gopal meloncat kegembiraan "HAH! AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOIBOY DAN FANG! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Eleh, hebatlah sangat, dengan hantu badut pun kau nak takut"

"Wei Fang, hantu badut tu menyeramkan.. aku masih teringat lagi masa dia gigit aku tu. Memang sungguh menyeramkan sampai terbawak-bawak ke dalam mimpi aku" Seram sejuk badan Gopal apabila dia memikirkan tentang hantu badut "Tapi... aku lebih berani daripada sebab aku telah berjaya mengajak seorang gadis yang lawa iaitu Faye!"

"Hmmm... sebagai sepupu dia! Kau jangan nak melebih" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal

"Sudahlah tu Fang" Boboiboy tarik Fang untuk jauhkan diri Fang daripada Gopal "Gopal, kita orang berani apa tapi tak kan nak ajak perempuan pulak. Aku kalau boleh, nak ajak Ochobot"

"Kau ingat Ochobot tu perempuan ke" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia. Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Tak payahlah nak ajak perempuan sebagai teman korang. Kita pergi ramai-ramai sebagai kawan ajelah. Kan elok begitu, tak payah nak gaduh-gaduh atau buat kepala pening aje"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Yaya. Aku setuju sahaja maaa!" kata Ying "Tapi kalau korang mau bawak aku, aku terima sahaja maa" Ying tergelak sambil melihat Boboiboy, Fang dan Harraz

"Kau pergi dengan budak nerd ni" Fang tolak Harraz ke depan Ying "Aku nak ajak Rizu! ataupun abang aku"

"Macam abang kau nak pergi aje" kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Kalau dia tak nak pergi, aku pergilah dengan Rizu" Fang terus pusingkan diri untuk pergi masuk ke dalam kelas dia. Gopal tersenyum sinis melihat dua orang kawan lelaki dia

"WEI FANG! AKU CABAR KAU AJAK SEORANG PELAJAR PEREMPUAN! KAU PUN SAMA JUGA BOBOIBOY!" Fang terkejut dengan cabaran tersebut. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang "Heheheheee... kalau tidak, kau bukanlah seseorang yang hebat sangat. Betul tak Faye?"

"Errrr... betul tu! Sepupu aku kan hebat dalam segala-galanya. Hebat dalam memasak, hebat dalam menjaga kebersihan, hebat dalam mata pelajaran, hebat dalam bab berlawan, hebat mengamuk tak tentu pasal, hebat dalam bersaing dengan orang.. apa lagi yea" Faye cuba fikirkan benda lain

"Tak payah fikirkan sangat Faye. Si Pang tu memang hebat dalam segala-galanya tapi KALAU PASAL PEREMPUAN, MEMANG TAK HEBAT!" Bella sahaja kuatkan suara dia supaya Fang dengar dari jauh "JADI DIA BUKANLAH HEBAT SANGAT!" Faye, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Harraz tersengih sahaja dan Gopal pula, tersenyum sinis di situ

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang terus muncul di depan muka Bella "AKU HEBATLAH! AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN BAHAWA AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA SI GOPAL NI!"

"Buktikanlah" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia

"Kalau begitu, Bella... aku nak ajak kau pergi ke majlis menari tu nanti" Muka Bella naik merah pula sebab malu tetapi dia telah ada rancangan lain

"Maaf Fang, aku nak pergi dengan abang aku nanti. Jadi kau ajak lah Yaya ataupun Ying" Fang rasa lega sedikit sebab tidak perlu pergi dengan Bella nanti sebab dia malas nak bergaduh dengan dia "Yaya dan Ying pun cantik juga kan. Kau dan Boboiboy bolehlah ajak dia orang berdua"

"Malas aku.. aku mengalah ajelah dengan cabaran mengarut kau tu" Fang terus beredar dari situ. Dia sebenarnya memang malas nak ajak mana-mana pelajar perempuan. Dia lebih selesa kalau dia pergi dengan Rizu ataupun abang dia sendiri. Dia tidak kisah kalau Boboiboy menang tapi bagi dia, itu bukanlah pesaingan yang membuatkan dia begitu semangat. Dia lebih suka bersaing dalam mata pelajaran, sukan, bertarung ataupun pertandingan seperti memasak macam tahun lepas. Kalau dalam hal-hal perempuan, dia memang tidak begitu teruja sangat

"Malas aku nak fikirkan sangat, aku kan masih kecik lagi.. buat apa aku fikirkan benda-benda tu semua. Baik aku fikirkan tentang belajar! Belajar adalah sesuatu yang menyeronokkan!"

"Betul tu!" muncul Yaya dan Ying di sebelah Fang

"Apasal korang ada dekat sini?"

"Takdelah, kita orang pun nak balik ke kelas. Nanti kejap lagi mesti waktu rehat akan tamat" kata Yaya "Fang, kau tak perlulah fikirkan sangat tentang majlis menari tu. Itu kan hanya untuk fundraiser sahaja. Bukan sesuatu benda yang serius"

"Ha ah, kau jangan nak ambik serius sangat maa.. kau pergi sahaja dengan Rizu ataupun dengan abang kau. Kau tak perlu nak tunjukkan kehebatan kau sangat"

"Terima kasih Ying, terima kasih Yaya" Fang rasa lega dengan kata-kata dari dua kawan perempuan dia "Nanti aku ajak abang aku ataupun Rizu.. tak pun, aku ajak kak Lynna sekali. Lagi ramai lagi bagus! Kalau kak Lynna pergi, mesti abang aku nak pergi juga... hehehehehe" Fang tergelak seorang diri. Yaya dan Ying hanya gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum sahaja

"Wei, aku larikan diri dulu. Cikgu Aiman tengah cari aku sebab dia masih tak puas hati lagi dengan aku.. LARRIII!" Gopal larikan diri apabila dia ternampak cikgu Aiman sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka

"Hahahaaa... siapa suruh kenakan kita orang. Kan dah kena dengan cikgu aiman.. seminggulah kau kena denda Gopal, padan muka" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil bersilang tangan

* * *

Sepanjang sesi persekolahan, Fang asyik dikerumuni oleh pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Mereka semua berharap Fang akan membawa mereka ke majlis menari tersebut tetapi Fang seperti biasa, sombongkan diri dan abaikan sahaja mereka. Boboiboy hanya tersengih apabila satu per satu mengajak dia ke majlis menari, sehinggalah dia menjerit yang dia akan membawa Lily sahaja ke majlis tersebut. Ramai peminat Boboiboy berasa kecewa kerana kalah dengan si pelik Lily itu

"Sanggup juga kau yea nak ajak si pelik tu" tanya Fang sewaktu mereka pulang dari sekolah

"Kalau aku ajak budak perempuan yang aku tak kenal, mesti rasa jangkal. Lagipun Lily kan kawan kita juga"

"Hmmm... yelah tapi Yaya dan Ying pun kawan kita juga. Apasal kau tak bawa salah seorang daripada mereka aje?"

"Hehehehee..." Boboiboy tersengih sahaja "Aku ajak Lily sebab dia kan jauh daripada kita, bukannya dia dapat selalu join kita selalu. Betul tak?"

"Betul lah tu kot. Mesti Lily akan pengsan nanti bila kau ajak dia. Dia nak pengsan setahun pun takpe, tak perlulah aku dengar dia panggil aku landak landak landak landak landak-"

"LANDAKKKKKKK!" Terkejut Fang tiba-tiba sahaja ada orang panggil dia landak tetapi itu bukan suara Lily. Dia perlahan-perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan rasa lega kerana ada sekumpulan kanak-kanak kecil sedang bermain-main dengan anak patung landak. Salah seorang kanak-kanak perempuan sedang menunjuk anak patung landaknya kepada kawan-kawan dia. Anak patung landak itu mempunyai ribbon pink di lehernya

"Fuh, selamat bukan Lily"

"Kau takut dengan dia ke?" Boboiboy menolak-nolak bahu Fang dengan bahu dia sendiri

"Aku takut dengan kepelikan dia tu aje. Entah apa-apa yang pelik dia akan buat nanti"

"Eleh, dengan kenakalan kau dan kepelikan kau.. sentiasa buat abang kau pening kepala... hehehee" Fang melirik matanya ke arah Boboiboy "Aku bergurau aje Fang. Jangan marah yea... oklah Fang, aku jumpa lagi esok" Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Mereka berpisah di situ kerana rumah mereka mengikut jalan yang berlainan. Fang melihat sahaja Boboiboy berjalan jauh pergi dari dia, lalu dia sambung balik berjalan. Dia belok ke kanan untuk masuk ke dalam lorong kawasan rumahnya. Dulu rumah dia adalah rumah terbiar, sekarang rumah itu bukan lagi rumah terbiar. Semenjak abang dia duduk di bumi, banyak betul perubahan yang terjadi dekat rumah terbiar itu. Rumah itu kembali menjadi ceria seperti dulu, sebelum ianya menjadi rumah terbiar. Fang selalu dengar rumah itu adalah rumah berhantu tetapi dia tidak begitu percayakan sangat tapi Gopal selalu panggil dia hantu. Sekarang Gopal sudah pun berhenti memanggil dia hantu. Fang berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumahnya dan lalu dia tolak pintu pagar tersebut. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan rumahnya. Semuanya berubah kecuali halaman rumah dia, tiada satu pokok bunga yang ada. Hanya daun kering sahaja yang ada. Fang terus ke pintu rumah, lalu dia masuk ke dalam

"Abang Paizo sana lah sikit! Pizu nak serang orang jahat tu"

"Abang sudah ke tepi lah ni"

"Mana ada! Abang Paizo tipu!"

Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat abang dia dan Rizu bermain video game di ruang tamu rumah. Meja ruang tamu penuh dengan cd video game milik Rizu. Ada juga beberapa chocolate yang ada di atas meja

"Abang Paizo! Kita sudah sampai di stage yang terakhir!" Rizu meloncat-loncat sehingga dia tersedar yang Fang ada di situ "ABANG FANGGG!" Rizu melempar remote control di atas kerusi sofa, lalu dia berlari ke arah Fang

"Rizu!" Rizu peluk abang Fang sepuas-puasnya "Rizu datang ke sini sebab nak main video game ke?"

"Takdelah, Pizu datang ke sini sebab nak suruh abang Paizo ajar Pizu soalan matematik. Lepas tu dah siap, kita orang main video game" Rizu tarik tangan Fang "Jom abang Fang, abang Fang pulak gantikan tempat Pizu. Pizu takut nanti Pizu kalah dengan boss besar. Abang Fang mainkan untuk Pizu ok"

"Rizu main ajelah dengan si Pang ni. Abang nak pergi mandi sekejap" Kaizo serahkan remote video game itu kepada Rizu "Jangan nak menjerit sangat"

"Baik abang Paizo!" Rizu ambil remote control "Jom main abang Fang!" Fang baru nak berehat, dia sudah di suruh main video game pula. Dia membuka beg sekolahnya dan lalu dia letak di tepi kerusi sofa. Rizu menekan satu button untuk sambung balik permainan video game mereka. Watak Rizu melibas-libas orang jahat dengan pedang dia, manakala watak Fang pula berikan tumbukan berapi bertubi-tubi. Mereka begitu seronok sekali bermain sehinggalah Fang teringatkan sesuatu

"Rizu, abang nak tanya ni"

"Tanya apa abang Fang?" Rizu tidak mengalih pandangannya. Dia terlalu asyik bermain video gamenya

"Rizu nak tak pergi ke majlis menari, dance fundraiser hari sabtu ni?" Lalu Rizu pusingkan kepala dia secara perlahan untuk melihat Fang. Dia tersenyum sepergi seekor anak kucing comel

"MESTILAH NAK!" Rizu melempar remote control itu dan terus dia memeluk leher Fang. Dia cium-cium pipi Fang "YEAHHH! ABANG FANG BAWAK PIZU KE MAJLIS MENARI NANTI! PIZU SANGAT HAPPY! SCHOOL DANCE SCHOOL DANCE SCHOOL DANCE!" Rizu melompat-lompat dari atas lantai sehinggalah ke atas sofa

"APASAL MENJERIT NI?" Muncul Kaizo di balkoni tingkat atas. Rambut dia basah, ada tuala kecil tersidai di bahu kirinya dan dia tidak memakai baju, hanya sepasang seluar sahaja. Rizu terus tutup matanya dengan tangan. Muka dia sorok di belakang Fang

"ABANG PAIZO TAK MALUUUU!" Fang tergelak di situ. Kaizo cepat-cepat mengambil bajunya di dalam bilik "ABANG PAIZO DAH PAKAI BAJU KE BELUM?"

"SUDAH!" Balas Kaizo dari biliknya

"OK!" Lalu Rizu menurunkan tangannya dari muka. Dia melihat di balkoni atas, Kaizo muncul semula tetapi kali ini dengan baju tanpa lengan. Rizu tersenyum di bawah, lalu dia sambung balik bermain game dengan Fang "Abang Fang, tentang majlis tadi tu.. abang Fang tak nak ajak abang Paizo ke?"

"Entahlah.. kalau abang ajak dia pun, macam abang Kaizo nak pergi aje. Dia tu kan selalu dengan ketenangan aje memanjang"

"Hehehee... kalau kita ajak kak Lynna macam mana? Lepas tu suruh kak Lynna pujuk abang Paizo. MESTI SWEET KAN KAN KAN KAN!"

"Apa yang kau merepek ni?" muncul Kaizo di ruang tamu. Rambut dia masih lagi basah. Ini pertama kali Rizu nampak rambut Kaizo bukan dalam style gaya rambut itik

"Takde apalah abang" jawab Fang. Dia malas hendak mengajak abangnya, jadi dia diamkan diri sahaja sambil bermain video game. Rizu melihat abang kesayangan dia, selepas itu dia berpaling muka ke arah Kaizo. Rizu tersenyum di situ seorang diri

"Abang Paizo nak tahu tak. Sebenarnya abang Fang nak ajak abang Paizo ke majlis menari dekat sekolah abang Fang. Abang Paizo nak tak pergi? Kita pergi sebagai PIZU, PANG DAN PAIZO! Heehehee... mesti comelkan kan kan kan"

"Hmmm... Rizu pergi ajelah dengan si Pang tu"

"Ala, bolehlah abang Paizo" Rizu berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo yang sudah duduk di atas kerusi sofa. Dia tersenyum comel seperti seekor kucing. Lalu Rizu datang dekat kepada Kaizo. Dia duduk di atas riba Kaizo "Abang Paizo kan nak jadi abang yang terbaik! Jadi abang Paizo kenalah pergi ke majlis tu. Abang Paizo duduk tepi pun takpe. Abang Paizo tengok aje kita orang menari macam orang gila.. heheheee" Fang ketawa sedikit melihat Rizu cuba memujuk Kaizo dengan cara kecomelannya "Bolehlah abang Paizo"

"Tengoklah dulu" Kaizo melihat sahaja Rizu duduk di atas ribanya. Rizu begitu tekun sekali bermain video game "Kalau abang hantar sahaja kamu berdua boleh ke?"

"Hantar aje? Baik tak payah pergi macam tu" jawab Fang "Abang duduk ajelah dekat rumah, buat senaman malam-malam. Tak pun pergi latihan tempur ke... tidur ke, tengok tv ke.. adik dan Rizu berseronok dekat sekolah nanti"

"Abang Paizo tak nak pergi pun takpe. Pizu ajak kak Lynna nanti. Mesti dia nak! Kak Lynna lagi best daripada abang Paizo" Rizu ketawa kecil. Kaizo rasa nak sekeh kepala Rizu tetapi dia sabar dan tenangkan dirinya. Kaizo tidak menjawab apa. Dia hanya berfikir, samada dia mahu pergi ataupun tidak. Kalau dia pergi, apa yang dia akan dapat. Kalau dia duduk sahaja di rumah, dia akan dapat ketenangan bersama teh hijau dia. Kaizo mula terbayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati teh hijau di sebuah taman bunga dan tiba-tiba sahaja ada penyibuk di dalam dunia angan-angan Kaizo iaitu adik dia dan juga Lily. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Abang apasal?" Fang perasan dengan abangnya yang sedang berkerut dahi

"Takde apa" Kaizo turunkan Rizu dari ribanya "Korang mainlah, abang nak pergi ke kapal angkasa tapi sebelum tu.." Kaizo memeriksa adiknya supaya tiada kuasa kejahatan yang ada di dalam badan adiknya. Dia ketuk sedikit kepala Fang, dia buka mulut Fang, periksa telinga Fang dan juga dia membuka luas mata Fang "Ok, clean and clear"

"Abang aku ni, buat lawak pulak" bisik Fang. Malam itu, Kaizo langsung tidak pulang ke rumah kerana dia masih lagi menyiasat siapa yang lepaskan Kaito dari penjara dan dari mana Kaito mendapat tongkat sakti itu. Tongkat sakti itu tidak di buang selepas sahaja Fang mematahkannya, tongkat itu diberikan kepada Lynna untuk siasat dan menurut kata Lynna, ada kuasa kejahatan telah merasuk Fang setelah dia patahkan tongkat itu. Kaizo dan Lynna berusaha keras untuk menyiasat dalam perkara itu dan misi ini di rahsiakan daripada Fang dan juga rakan-rakannya sekali. Dia tidak akan berhenti selagi dia tidak mendapat jawapan

"Ini semua demi adik aku" bisik Kaizo sambil menyemak semua file musuh yang dia pernah bertarung sebelum ini

* * *

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan telah pun tiba. Ramai yang tidak sabar untuk memakai pakaian yang lawa-lawa tapi bukan seksi. Ada yang akan pergi dengan pasangan mereka, ada yang pergi dengan keluarga mereka dan ada juga pergi beramai-ramai sebagai kawan sahaja. Gopal telah bersiap sedia dengan video kamera dia. Sudah lama dia tidak menggunakannya. Kali terakhir dia guna adalah sewaktu dia termasuk ke dalam rumah misteri. Semenjak peristimewa yang dia tidak boleh lupakan itu, dia langsung tidak menggunakan video kamera tersebut. Yaya telah pun siap memakai shawl tudung berwarna pink. Ada sepit bunga mawar di tepi tudungnya. Hari ini dia memakai gaun labuh berwarna pink dan putih. Dia akan pergi bersama adiknya yang comel iaitu ToToiToy. Ying pula akan pergi bersama Harraz. Dia rasa malu pula bila Harraz mengajak dia pergi bersama. Jadi Ying mengenakan pakaian gaun labuh sampai ke bawah lutut. Dia juga memakai cekak kuning pada malam itu dan tidak mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa yang dia lakukan sebelum ini. Bella pula dengan abang dia iaitu Aidan. Bella hanya berpakaian biasa sahaja, dia malas untuk berpakaian lawa malam ni. Faye sedang menunggu kedatangan Gopal. Dia memakai gaun labuh berwarna ungu dan ada sedikit corak bunga di bahagian skirtnya

"ABANG PAIZO! ABANG FANG! PIZU DAH SAMPAI!" Faye terus membuka pintu rumahnya "KAKAK FAYE!"

"RIZU!" Faye mengusap kepala Rizu "Comelnya Rizu hari ni" Rizu tersenyum lebar di dalam costume Pikachu dia, siap ada hoodie lagi

"MESTILAH COMEL! IBU YANG BELIKAN COSTUME PIKACHU NI!" Rizu pusingkan dirinya untuk menunjuk baju costume yang serba kuning itu "Hari ini Pizu jadi Pikachu!" Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah "Mana abang Fang?"

"Dia tengah bersiap" jawab Faye "Rizu tunggu dekat ruang tamu, akak nak ambik beg sekejap"

"Ok!" Rizu terus duduk di kerusi ruang tamu. Dia perhatikan sahaja pintu bilik Fang. Dia menunggu pintu itu dibuka. Selama 5 minit dia tunggu. Faye pun sudah pergi bersama Gopal. Fang masih belum keluar lagi dari bilik dan akhirnya pintu bilik di buka. Dia keluar dari bilik dengan pakaian dia yang serba ungu itu

"ABANG FANG!" Fang terus pandang ke bawah. Dia tersenyum melihat Rizu memakai costume Pikachu

"Comelnya Rizu" Fang turun dari tingkat atas. Dia terus ke ruang tamu "Rizu sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAH!"

"Jom kita pergi!" Fang memimpin tangan Rizu. Mereka bergerak ke pintu rumah sehinggalah mereka terdengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah "Siapa pula yang datang ni?" Fang membuka pintu rumah tersebut "Kak Lynna?"

"Hai Fang! Hai Rizu"

"Lawanya kakak Lynna hari ni" kata Rizu sambil memandang Lynna dari atas sehingga ke bawah. Hari ini Lynna nampak begitu berlainan sekali. Rambut dia diikat begitu kemas, pakaian gaun dia berwarna biru sampai di bawah lutut, dada Lynna di tutup dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket lace berwarna putih dan Lynna hanya memakai kasut sneakers sahaja

"Heheehe... ingat kak Lynna tak nak datang, rupanya kak Lynna datang juga tapi abang tak nak pergi, takpe ke?" kata Fang sambil tersenyum melihat kecantikan Lynna pada malam itu

"Siapa cakap aku tak nak pergi" Rizu dan Fang menoleh kebelakang. Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi ke School Dance Fundraiser itu. Dia telah memakai pakaian tuxedo berwarna biru pekat. Fang tergelak sedikit melihat abangnya berpakaian seperti mahu pergi ke majlis kerabat di raja. Padahal majlis biasa-biasa sahaja

"Abang pergi sebab kak Lynna pun pergi juga ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Bukan, abang pergi sebab nak tengok kau. Abang tak nak kau buat nakal dekat sana nanti"

"Yelah abang" Fang terima sahajalah alasan dari abang dia "Jomlah kita pergi! Mesti kawan-kawan adik semua tengah tunggu" Fang pegang tangan Rizu. Lalu mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan berjoget-joget sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna ikut sahaja dari belakang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Fang dan Rizu nyanyi bermacam-macam lagu sampai pening kepala Kaizo mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai di sana, mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat perhiasan di dalam dewan sekolah. Terdapat pelbagai jenis belon yang ada, semuanya dalam bermacam-macam warna. Sebuah booth untuk bertangkap gambar pun ada, terdapat sebuah mesin photo booth. Ramai orang beratur panjang di photo booth tersebut. Meja makan penuh dengan hidangan yang lazat. Paling menakjub sekali ialah chocolate fountain yang telah dibayangkan oleh Gopal semenjak hari Isnin lagi. Gopal dan Faye telah menguasai meja makan dari mereka sampai lagi sehingga sekarang. Bella berborak bersama Yaya, Ying dan Harraz. Manakala Boboiboy pula, sedang berduet dengan Lily di atas pentas. Boboiboy tidak memakai topi orennya kerana topi itu ada di atas kepala Lily. Mereka nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk Can't Stop the Feeling. Lily melompat-lompat di atas pentas sebab terlampau gembira. Orang ingat Lily terlebih gula, padahal itu memang perangai dia yang super hyper itu

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

 _[Pre-chorus 1:]_  
 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _[Post-chorus 1:]_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

 _[Pre-chorus 2:]_  
 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _[Post-chorus 2:]_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _[Post-chorus 3:]_  
 _Everybody sing_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

"Yeah! Terima kasih semua!" kata Boboiboy yang telah menerima tepukan gemuruh dari para pelajar sekolah dan orang lain juga. Mereka tidak datang keseorangan, ada yang datang dengan keluarga mereka dan juga sahabat handal mereka "Terima kasih kerana sudi datang ke School Dance Fundraiser kami! Ini adalah pertama kalinya sekolah kami menganjurkan anjuran ini. Saya berharap kamu semua akan enjoy pada malam ini! SELAMAT BERGEMBIRA!" Lalu lagu seterusnya di mainkan oleh seorang DJ. Boboiboy dan Lily turun dari pentas

"Wah! Bestnya korang nyanyi tadi" kata Ying kepada Boboiboy dan Lily "Apasal tak suruh Fang sahaja yang nyanyi?"

"Hmmm... aku dah suruh dia tapi dia cakap MALAS!" jawab Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia. Tangan dia ditarik oleh Lily untuk menari dengan lagu kegemaran dia "Jom Boboiboy, Lily suka lagu rancak ni!" Lily menari di tengah-tengah dewan itu. Yaya dan Ying turut sertai Lily sekali. Boboiboy terpaksa menari bersama mereka. Fang menari bersama Rizu. Mereka berjoget-joget sehingga tidak sedar mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh rakan-rakan mereka. Lynna tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat Fang dan Rizu berjoget di tengah dewan. Kaizo hanya duduk di tepi dewan sambil menikmati roti garlic bread. Kaki dia bergoyang-goyang sedikit mengikut rentak lagu. Mata dia asyik perhatikan sahaja Fang menari bersama Rizu. Lalu Lynna menyertai mereka berdua. Dia menari sedikit di situ. Rizu melompat-lompat sambil pegang kedua belah tangan Fang

"Rizu rasa seronok?"

"SERONOK SANGAT! Terima kasih abang Fang sebab sudi ajak Pizu ke sini"

"Hehehee.. tapi yang tak seronoknya, abang kamu tu" Lynna tunjuk ke arah Kaizo sedang bermuka serius itu. Ada beberapa gadis yang datang ke arah Kaizo, mereka semua mahu menari bersama Kaizo tetapi dia hanya abaikan sahaja mereka. Minta bergambar bersama pun, dia menolak sahaja. Gopal merakamkan detik-detik kekecewa beberapa gadis yang telah ditolak pelawaan mereka oleh Kaizo sendiri

"Abang tu memang, dia tu anti-sosial!"

"Kalau kak Lynna ajak menari, mesti dia nak" kata Rizu

"Akak tak naklah paksa abang Kaizo. Biarkan ajelah dia. Kita berseronok di sini ok" kata Lynna sambil menari ikut rentak lagu yang rancak itu

"Hmmm... dah dressing lawa-lawa tapi tak menari. Apa punya abanglah" bisik Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja datang Lily menari bersama mereka. Topi oren masih lagi ada di atas kepala Lily

"PIKACHUUU!" Lily heret Rizu ke tempat lain "Pikachu menari dengan kak Lily ok! Sebab Pikachu nampak comel hari ni!"

"Wei Lily, mana kau nak bawak lari Rizu"

"Ala landak, bagilah Lily menari dengan Pikachu sekejap. Kejap lagi Lily bagilah balik Pikachu dekat landak balik. Landak ajaklah abang Kaizo tu menari. Kasihan dia, semua budak perempuan nak menari dengan dia tapi semuanya dia tak layan. Entah-entah dalam hati dia nak menari dengan landak ke"

"Ha ah, Pizu sokong aje! Abang Fang pergilah ajak abang Paizo" Rizu halau Fang pergi dari situ. Fang terpaksa mengalah, dia terus ke arah abang dia yang sedang duduk diam itu. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah apabila adiknya berhenti di hadapan dia

"Kau nak balik dah ke?"

"Bukanlah abang. Adik nak ajak abang menari. Jomlah abang" Fang menari kedua belah tangan abang dia "Abang asyik ulang alik pergi ke kapal angkasa aje. Inilah masanya untuk relax dan bersuka ria dengan adik. Sekali ini aje, boleh ok abang"

"Hmmm.. yelah" Lalu Kaizo menari seperti tarian robot. Fang ketawa sedikit, terus Kaizo kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Fang tidak mahu mengalah, dia tarik tangan abang dia lagi. Kaizo terpaksa menari lagi sehinggalah budak-budak perempuan mendekati diri dia. Mereka semua ingin menari dengan Kaizo. Gopal tidak mahu melepaskan saat-saat Kaizo menari bersama beberapa gadis, dia terus merakamkan tarian Kaizo yang agak kekok itu. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz tergelak melihat Kaizo menari. Faye kembali di tengah dewan bersama beberapa kek di dalam pinggan. Dia berikan kepada kawan-kawan dia untuk menikmati kek chocolate itu

"Tak sangka pula abang Kaizo boleh menari macam robot"

"Heheheee... Lily sangat bangga dengan pencapaian kapten itik. Ini memang sesuatu yang menakjubkan tapi... mana pasangan dia?"

"Siapa Lily" tanya Boboiboy

"Kak Lynna lah, siapa lagi"

"Ha ah, aku pun tak nampak kak Lynna. Tadi dia ada, lepas tu dia hilang pulak" Bella terus melihat di sekitar dewan sekolah itu. Mereka langsung tidak nampak Lynna berada di mana-mana. Yaya dan Ying pergi periksa di luar dewan sekolah. Lynna tiada di situ

"Jangan-jangan kak Lynna merajuk dengan abang Kaizo, terus dia lari balik rumah kot" muncul Gopal dengan video kamera dia "Dan lepas tu abang Kaizo pergi pujuk kak Lynna. Dari situlah permulaan kisah cinta mereka" Fang terus ketuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Bila masa kak Lynna merajuk" muncul Fang bersama Rizu "Kak Lynna ada dekat situ" Fang tunjuk di mana Lynna berada. Skirt biru Lynna terkena air manisan dari seorang budak perempuan. Fang nampak budak perempuan itu sengaja tumpahkan air juice apple di skirt Lynna. Kini Lynna berada di tepi meja makan sambil mengelap skirt dia yang terkena juice apple tadi

"Kasihan kak Lynna, baju dah lawa tapi terkena juice apple pula" kata Yaya

"Hmm... ada yang cemburu dengan kak Lynna. Cemburu sebab kak Lynna datang dengan abang aku. Itu pun nak cemburu, tak faham betul aku" Fang bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Mana pulak abang aku" Fang mencari-cari abang dia

"Errr.. aku rasa aku tahu abang kau dekat mana" Fang melihat di mana Boboiboy tunjukkan kepada dia. Kaizo rupanya berada di tengah-tengah lantai menari, dia telah di keliling dengan beberapa orang pelajar. Semuanya teruja dengan tarian Kaizo seperti tarian robot campur badut. Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily ikut tarian Kaizo. Makin lama makin dekat Lily dengan Kaizo. Mereka menari di situ sampailah Kaizo tersedar bahawa ramai orang sedang melihat diri dia menari tadi

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG!" marah Kaizo di situ. Terus semua pelajar di situ sambung balik menari. Kaizo keluar dari dewan tersebut sebab rasa malu dengan kelakuan dia tadi. Fang mengejar abangnya

"ABANG!" Kaizo terus berhenti. Dia pusing kebelakang dengan muka marah dia

"Kau lah punya pasal ajak abang datang ke sini" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya

"Bukan ke abang yang tak nak datang.. abang cakap hari tu, abang fikirkan dulu. Sampai hari ini abang tak beritahu. Tengok-tengok abang nak pergi jugak"

"AKU PERGI SEBAB AKU NAK JAGA KAU! KAU TU SUKA SANGAT BUAT BENDA-BENDA NAKAL!" Tiba-tiba Kaizo terdengar suara Lynna sedang bernyanyi di dalam dewan sekolah. Dia terus kembali ke dewan untuk melihat Lynna menyanyi. Fang ikut abangnya sekali. Mereka berdua berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu dewan

 _You with the sad eyes_  
 _Don't be discouraged_  
 _Oh I realize_  
 _It's hard to take courage_  
 _In a world full of people_  
 _You can lose sight of it all_  
 _And the darkness inside you_  
 _Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful,_  
 _Like a rainbow_

 _Show me a smile then,_  
 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_  
 _You call me up_  
 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful,_  
 _Like a rainbow_

 _Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh._

 _If this world makes you crazy_  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_  
 _You call me up_  
 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors_  
 _True colors are shining through_

 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful,_  
 _Like a rainbow_

"Pang, abang balik dulu. Kau jangan nak balik lewat"

"Eh.. abang tak nak hukum adik ke?" Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya patah balik untuk pulang ke rumah. Tangan dia menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket seluar tuxedo dia. Entah apalah yang dia sedang fikirkan. Fang melihat sahaja abang dia berjalan makin lama makin jauh dan hilang dari pandangan dia. Fang kembali ke dewan dan terus mencari kawan-kawan dia

"Abang kau dah balik ke Fang?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang dengan segelas air

"Ha ah.. biarkan ajelah dia. Jom kita berseronok tanpa risaukan tentang abang aku yang tak betul tu"

"Heheheee..." Boboiboy terus larikan diri keran Kaizo muncul di belakang Fang

"Apasal kau lari?" Fang terasa ada seseorang di belakang dia. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit demi sedkit. Fang tersengih sahaja apabila dia ternampak abang dia "A-a-abang.. bukan abang dah balik ke?"

"ABANG DATANG KE SINI BALIK SEBAB ABANG TERLUPA SESUATU!"

"Errr.. abang terlupa apa?" Fang masih lagi tersengih. Kaki dia sudah melangkah jauh sedikit daripada abangnya

"ABANG LUPA YANG SEPATUTNYA KAU TU KENA HUKUMAN SEBAB AJAK ABANG KE SINI! MARI SINI KAU!" Fang terus larikan diri. Dia lari keluar dari dewan sekolah sambil dikejar oleh abangnya

"ABANG YANG NAK DATANG KE SINI! ADIK TAK PAKSA PUN!"

"AKU TAK PEDULIK! JANJI AKU DAPAT MENGHUKUM KAU!"

Kasihan Fang, satu malam dia tidak boleh tidur sebab badan dia terasa sakit-sakit sebab di belasah oleh abang dia sendiri tapi bila di fikirkan semula, Rizu yang pujuk Kaizo untuk datang ke majlis menari itu. Fang pula yang kena

"PIKACHU!" Sebab Rizu terlampau comel sangat sampai Kaizo tak sanggup nak menghukum dia

* * *

 **Heheehe... today story, just simple-simple aje :3 adventure or action, tunggu ajelah next week xD**

 **today no sesi membalas review tapi...**

 **Cik Fiona - author pun rasa comel aje bila Kaizo tak betul xD ahakzz! rasa macam nak hempuk kepala dia**

 **Peyuk peyuk Lily and cik mimpi *ketuk kepala mister mimpi dengan periuk***

 **cik mimpi beli plushie molang dekat mana? akak nak boleh? xD hehehehee.. akak nak plushie anak itik molang :3**

 **oh yea, raina - tunggu author ada idea untuk kisah sedih ok :) harap bersabar ok.. bukan senang nak cari sesuatu idea.. harap raina faham :D**

 **jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Cant Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake**

 **True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (or boleh dengar Justin Timberlake berduet dengan Anna kendrick**


	43. Ucapan Terakhir

**Welcome my dear fellow readers! Sebelum baca tu, bersiap sedia dengan sekotak tisu or sehelai tisu yea :3**

 **Hari ini author buat cerita sedih, khas untuk permintaan yang nak sangat cerita sedih xD kalau tak sedih, maaf yea T_T author sudah buat yang terbaik**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ucapan Terakhir

 _Kau lah permata hati ku,_

 _Menyinari hidup ku,_

 _Gelak ketawa mu, buat diri ku tersenyum,_

 _Jangan risau anak ku,_

 _Tiada apa yang akan dapat padamkan senyuman dan gelakan kamu,_

 _Kerana ibu sentiasa melindungi senyuman dan gelak ketawa kamu,_

 _Kasih sayang ibu kepada anak-anak ku,_

 _Sentiasa ada di hati Kaizo dan Fang,_

 _Ingatlah wahai anak ku, kasih sayang ibu tidak pernah padam dalam hidup mu_

 _Keiko cium kedua anaknya yang sedang tidur nyenyak di atas katil. Dia duduk di tepi katil sambil membelai rambut Fang sedikit. Keiko melihat muka anaknya dengan muka sedih. Tak tahulah kenapa semenjak akhir-akhir ini, hati dia tidak begitu gembira sekali tetapi dia tidak tunjukkan kepada anak-anak dia. Keiko hanya memakai topeng kegembiraan sahaja, supaya anak-anak dia tidak nampak kesedihan di wajahnya_

 _"Ibu belum tidur lagi?" Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Malam ini Fang ingin tidur bersama dengan abangnya_

 _"Belum Kaizo" Tangan Keiko membelai rambut Kaizo pula "Ibu mahu melihat anak-anak ibu sebelum ibu masuk tidur. Kenapa Kaizo belum tidur lagi?"_

 _"Sebab Kaizo terjaga masa ibu nyanyi tadi. Lagu tu sentiasa buat Kaizo terjaga sebab suara ibu sedap dan lembut. Kaizo suka bila ibu nyanyikan lagu tu sebab itu Kaizo terjaga sebab nak dengar lagu tu"_

 _"Jadi, setiap malam Kaizo selalu dengarlah ni" Keiko cuit hidung Kaizo sedikit. Dia dan Kaizo tergelak sedikit "Lagu itu, ibu reka khas untuk kedua anak ibu. Kamu dan Fang adalah permata hidup ibu. Tiada siapa dapat mengambil anak ibu"_

 _"Siapa nak ambil kita orang pulak?"_

 _"Tiada siapa Kaizo. Ibu cuma cakap sahaja. Kaizo pergi tidur, esok kamu nak pergi ke tempat kerja ayah kamu kan"_

 _"Baik ibu! Selamat malam ibu" Keiko bangun dari katil. Kaizo sudah pun pejamkan mata sambil memeluk adiknya yang masih kecil lagi. Keiko menutup lampu bilik itu dan lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu. Dia boleh dengar Kaizo sedang bernyanyi lagu tadi secara perlahan. Keiko tersenyum dan lalu dia menyusuri masuk ke bilik_

* * *

Lagu itu masih lagi diingati oleh Kaizo, cuma adiknya sahaja yang tidak begitu ingat. Kadang-kadang, semasa dia rindukan kedua ibubapanya, dia akan nyanyi lagu tersebut. Sambil dia nyanyi lagu itu, sambil itu dia melihat sekeping gambar ibubapanya dan juga diri dia dan adiknya semasa mereka kecil lagi. Kaizo akan menangis secara bersendirian di dalam bilik tidurnya

"Ibu, lagu itu sentiasa ada dihati Kaizo tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah nak nyanyikan kepada adik aku si Pang tu. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu. Mungkin lagu itu adalah lagu kegemaran aku tapi seperti mahukan lagu itu untuk diri aku sahaja. Adakah aku hanya pentingkan diri aku sahaja? Tapi Pang pun ada juga lagu tidur dia" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat lagi gambar itu

"Abang menangis ke?" Fang muncul di muka pintu dengan wajah kerisauan dia. Fang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Faye

"Mana ada abang menangis. Mata abang cuma masuk habuk sahaja. Kau dah nak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Yea abang. Kalau abang ada apa-apa masalah, bagitahu adik"

"Takde apa" jawab Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Hati-hati sewaktu kau pergi ke sekolah nanti"

"Kenapa abang cakap macam tu? Abang macam nak pergi buat selama-lamanya aje"

"Kau ni, tak boleh ke abang cakap macam tu" Kaizo merenung adiknya dengan wajah serius dia "Kalau apa-apa berlaku dekat diri abang, kau jangan ikut abang. Aku mahu kau selamat sahaja"

"Hmm.. baiklah abang" Fang pusingkan badannya, tetapi dia berhenti seketika. Lalu dia berlari masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya. Dia memeluk abangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang "Adik pasti, abang akan selamat. Abang kuat dan tidak pernah kalah" Kaizo membalas balik pelukan adiknya

"Yea adik ku tapi kau jangan bersedihan jika abang sudah tiada lagi. Abang akan pastikan kak Lynna menjaga kau dengan baik. Abang nak janji ibu kepada abang akan sentiasa dipenuhi. Kau jaga diri kau baik-baik" kata Kaizo di telinga adiknya. Dia bagai tidak mahu lepaskan adiknya, seperti ini kali terakhir dia dapat berjumpa dengan adiknya. Setelah 30 saat mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Fang terlepas daripada pelukan abangnya. Fang keluar dari bilik itu sambil melihat wajah abangnya. Dia terasa abang dia sedang memberikan senyuman kepada diri dia

Adakah ini kali terakhir aku dapat berjumpa dengan abang aku atau ini hanyalah permainan perasaan aku sahaja? kata Fang dihatinya. Dia menyusul keluar dari bilik itu secara perlahan. Kaizo bangun dari katilnya dan simpan gambar yang dia melihat sebentar tadi. Dia perlu bersiap-siap untuk ke kedai Tok Aba kerana dia akan berjumpa Lynna di situ nanti

* * *

"Fang, apasal kau senyap sahaja dari tadi?"

"Hmmm... takde apa" jawab Fang. Suara dia agak perlahan bukan seperti biasa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Fang rasakan akan terjadi nanti. Faye perhatikan sahaja sepupu semasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolah

"Kau pasti ke diri kau tu ok?"

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi, TAKDE APA-APALAH!"

"Janganlah marah aku" marah Faye kepada sepupu dia "Aku ingin tanya sahaja kalau ok ke tak. Aku risau melihat kau begini. Selalunya kau akan berlagak seorang diri dengan aku. Hari ini kau senyap sahaja"

"Sudahlah kau.. suka sangat sibuk dalam hal-hal aku" Fang terus larikan diri daripada Fang. Terus Faye berhenti berjalan

"Fang" bisik Faye sambil melihat Fang berlari jauh dari situ. Makin lama, makin hilang Fang dari pandangan Faye. Tiba-tiba Faye terasa ada seseorang sedang menyentuh bahunya. Dia menoleh ke tepi dan nampak kawan baik Fang iaitu Boboiboy

"Faye, apasal dengan Fang tu?"

"Entahlah" jawab Fang "Dia begitu semenjak dia keluar dari bilik abang Kaizo"

"Abang dia buli dia lagi ke?" Faye hanya gelengkan kepala. Mereka sambung berjalan "Habis tu, kalau bukan kena buli.. sebab apa?"

"Aku tak tahu... dia macam ada sesuatu ingin sembunyikan dari aku. Nanti kau cubalah tanya dia" kata Faye sambil gelengkan kepala

"Aku akan cuba" Faye tersenyum sedikit "Kau jangan risau, segala masalah yang dia ada. Mesti dia akan cerita dekat aku"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy tapi... kalau apa-apa yang terjadi dekat dia. Jaga dia dengan elok ok"

"Ok, aku janji aku akan jaga Fang dengan baik" Boboiboy membalas balik senyuman Faye tadi

Hati Faye rasa lega sedikit tetapi dia masih risaukan tentang Fang. Kenapa dia tidak risaukan tentang sepupu dia lagi satu iaitu Kaizo, mungkin sebab Kaizo mampu menjaga diri dia dengan baik tapi Fang pun tahu jaga diri dia juga. Entahlah, fikir Faye. Aku sepatutnya risaukan tentang kedua-dua sepupu aku, bukannya seorang sahaja, fikir Faye lagi. Dia hanya berjalan begitu perlahan sahaja. Dia berjalan sambil melihat jalan. Boboiboy pula menjadi risau kali ini. Dia harus pergi mencari Fang apabila dia akan sampai di sekolah nanti. Hari tiba-tiba menjadi mendung, Boboiboy dan Faye mendongak ke langit. Mungkin hari ini akan hujan tetapi bukan awan mendung yang menutupi langit biru itu. Sebuah kapal angkasa sedang turun ke Pulau Rintis

"Fang" bisik Boboiboy. Hati dia tergerak memikirkan Fang tetapi kenapa bukan Fang yang akan melanda masalah kali ini, fikir Boboiboy. Dia dan Faye berlari ke sekolah untuk mencari Fang tetapi mereka melihat Fang sedang berlari patah balik untuk pergi ke arah abangnya

"FANGGG!" Panggil Boboiboy

"Kita kena ikut Fang" kata Faye dengan begitu cemas sekali. Boboiboy dan Faye berpatah balik dan mengejar Fang. Hati Fang sekarang ini fikirkan tentang abang dia. Dia perlu sampai ke rumah kerana kapal angkasa itu sedang bergerak menuju ke sebuah tempat tetapi bukan rumah Fang, ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang tidak tahu tentang itu, apa yang dia tahu, musuh akan menyerang abang dia

* * *

Kaizo yang berada di kedai Tok Aba, sudah pun berdiri di luar kedai sambil memegang pedang tenaganya. Dia dan Lynna sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Kapa angkasa itu berhenti di atas sebuah kawasan perumahan. Pintu kapal angkasa itu tidak buka lagi, Kaizo hanya perlu bersiap sedia dengan apa jua yang akan berlaku nanti. Dia sudah pun menyuruh Ochobot membawa Tok Aba jauh daripada situ. Dia tidak mahu Tok Aba tercedera dalam pertarungan mereka nanti

"Kenapa pintu kapal angkasa itu belum dibuka lagi?"

"Aku tak tahu Lynna" Mata dia asyik memandang sekitar kapal angkasa itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja pintu kapal angkasa itu terbuka dan sebuah tangga menurun ke bawah tetapi tiada orang ataupun alien yang musuh di pintu kapal angkasa itu. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang berlaku kerana dia ternampak dua orang sedang melompat keluar sekilat pantas. Dia pusing kebelakang tetapi dua orang itu tiada di belakang dia dan Lynna

"Hahahaa.. kau lah Kapten Kaizo yang aku nanti-nantikan. Macam mana dengan pemberian hadiah aku, seronok?" Kaizo dan Lynna hanya mendengar suara itu sahaja tetapi orangnya tiada. Suara itu adalah milik seorang lelaki

"Hadiah?" Kaizo mencari-cari dari mana suara itu datang

"Yea, sebuah hadiah dari kami iaitu Kaito. Kami lah yang lepaskan dia dari penjara dari hari tu! Seronok tak dengan permainan dia?" datang suara yang lain pula. Kali ini suara dari seorang gadis. Kaizo dan Lynna masih lagi mencari suara itu datang dari arah mana "Bukan itu sahaja hadiah dari kami! Tongkat sakti tu hadiah dari kami juga!"

"JADI KAU LAH YANG MENGUBAH ADIK AKU JADI JAHAT!" Kaizo mengenggam tangannya

"Heheee.. sepatutnya, sasaran kami adalah kau, Kapten Kaizo tapi adik kau pula yang terkena" Lalu seorang gadis muncul di sebelah kanan Kaizo dan seorang lelaki muncul di sebelah kiri Lynna. Jarak diantara mereka dengan Kaizo dan Lynna adalah agak jauh "Mari kita memperkenalkan diri kami! Aku adalah Mimiko!" Gadis itu hanya tunjukkan peace kepada Kaizo yang sedang berserius itu

"Dan aku pula adalah Momoki" kata lelaki itu pula sambil menghulurkan sekuntum mawar merah kearah Lynna "Kami datang ke sini sebab kami ingin kalahkan Kapten Kaizo. Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengan seorang kapten yang terunggul di seluruh galaxy. Aku juga dengar banyak kisah tentang diri kau tapi aku tidak sangka pula kau sudah menetap di bumi. Kau menyorok atau sudah meletak jawatan kau sebagai Kapten?"

"Aku masih lagi seorang kapten tetapi aku datang ke sini bukan sebab untuk sorokkan diri! KAU INGAT AKU SUDAH LEMAH KE?"

"Janganlah marah Kapten Kaizo. Abang saya tu bergurau aje tapi satu aje yang dia tak kan bergurau" Tiba-tiba sahaja suara Mimiko bertukar menjadi serius "Dia hanya mahukan kau mati sahaja" Mimiko dan Momoki keluarkan sebiji crystal putih dan lalu letakkan di atas tanah. Crystal itu telah memerangkap Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua tidak boleh keluar dari situ tetapi Kaizo tidak akan mengalah

"Cubalah keluar dari situ kalau kau boleh" kata Momoki dengan nada yang agak membosankan

"PEDANG TENAGA!" tetapi tiada kesan. Ianya masih lagi berdiri dengan kukuh. Lynna melemparkan beberapa bebola api tetapi semuanya terserap ke dalam perangkap crystal itu. Mimiko tergelak sahaja sambil menepuk tangan tetapi Momoki keluarkan sebuah senjata yang amat kecil tetapi kekuatan dia agak bahaya. Dia mengacukan pistolnya kearah Lynna, tetapi Kaizo melindungi Lynna dengan menarik Lynna kebelakang

"AWWWW... SO SWEET! Tapi abang aku akan tetap bunuh kau!" kata Mimiko dengan nada ceria dia "GO ABANG! GO ABANG!"

"Terima kasih adik ku" Momoki tembak ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna. Tembakan itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola api gergasi "HAHAAHAAAAA!" Momoki tergelak sambil melihat bola api itu menembus ke dalam perangkap crystal itu. Lynna menolak Kaizo ketepi, lalu dia angkat kedua tangannya untuk mengeluarkan dinding pelindung dia berwarna ungu tetapi bola api menolak dinding pelindung Lynna

"Lynna, dinding pelindung kau tak kan dapat bertahan"

"Aku tahu" Lynna berusaha keras supaya bola api gergasi itu tidak dapat memecahkan dinding pelindung dia. Kaizo terus mengelurkan dinding tenaga dia untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua cuba mempertahankan dinding pelindung tetapi retakan sudah terbina di situ. Bola gergasi itu terus tolak dan tolak sehingga ianya dapat pecah dinding pelindung Kaizo dan Lynna. Bola gergasi itu bergerak dengan laju dan lalu terkena Kaizo dan Lynna. Fang yang baru sahaja sampai di situ, dia ternampak bola gergasi itu meletup apabila terkena abang dia dan juga Lynna. Badan Kaizo dan Lynna terpelanting dan terkena bumbung kedai Tok Aba. Mereka berdua bergolek jatuh di atas rumput hijau. Jantung Fang terhenti seketika. Crystal perangkap sudah pun hilang bersama dengan Mimiko dan Momoki. Rancangan mereka sudah berjaya tetapi mereka perlu bertindak segera dengan rancangan seterusnya

"ABANGGGGGGGG!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya yang terdampar di tepi kedai Tok Aba. Dia terduduk di tepi kepala abangnya yang penuh dengan darah. Terdapat sedikit darah keluar dari mulut Kaizo. Fang memeluk kepala abangnya "ABANGGGGGG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIKKKKK!" Tiba-tiba Fang lepaskan kepala abangnya kerana imej kematian ibu dia terlintas di kepala Fang. Dia terkaku sebentar. Dia tidak mahu abang dia mati di depan matanya

"ABANGGGG! ABANGGGGGG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK! ADIK PERLUKAN ABANG! Adik masih perlukan abang..." Fang menangis di dada abannya "Adik tak nak abang pergi, adik perlukan abang... adik tak nak kesunyian, adik tak nak keseorangan... adik tak nak abang pergi dulu sebelum adik... abanggg... ibu... ayah... semuanya tinggalkan adik... agaknya memang takdir adik untuk hidup keseorangan tanpa abang, ibu dan ayah" Fang menggenggam baju abangnya yang ada sedikit kesan darah. Fang bangunkan kepalanya dan terus melihat wajah abangnya yang tiada reaksi itu. Dia mengelap sedikit kesan darah di tepi mulutnya "Adik sayangkan abang dan juga kak Lynna"

Boboiboy dan Faye baru sampai di situ. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Kaizo dan Lynna yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Fang menangis-nangis sambil mengusap pipi abangnya. Lynna pula terdampar di atas rumput yang berada tidak jauh dari Fang. Kaki dia patah, darah mengalir keluar dari kepala dia dan badan dia penuh dengan kesan luka

"Faye, kau pergi panggil ambulance cepat" kata Boboiboy "dan beritahu kawan-kawan kita apa yang berlaku" Faye ikut sahaja arahan dari Boboiboy. Dia menghubungi ambulance terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menghubungi kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Boboiboy dongak ke langit, kapal angkasa tadi sudah pun hilang. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang Kaizo dan Lynna tetapi mereka perlukan bantuan rawatan dengan segera

"Abang, bangunlah... adik ada dekat sini" Fang menangis teresak-esak di wajah abangnya. Air mata dia menitis ke atas muka Kaizo tetapi mata Kaizo masih lagi pejam. Fang pegang tangan Kaizo dengan begitu erat sambil memeluk badan abangnya. Dia tidak mahu meninggalkan abangnya di situ "Abang... itu ke kata-kata terakhir abang... sebelum adik pergi ke sekolah tadi... abang.. jawablah... jawablah.."

"Fang" Boboiboy pegang sedikit bahu kawan baik dia tetapi Fang tidak mahu dia di sentuh

"Jangan sentuh aku" suara marah Fang keluar dari mulut dia "Kau jangan ganggu aku"

"Fang.. ini aku, kawan baik kau"

"Jangan ganggu aku..." jawab Fang lagi sekali

"Fang.. apasal kau tiba-tiba macam ni?" Faye sudah pun selesai memanggil ambulance dan kawan-kawan mereka. Dia angkat kepala Lynna "Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna jangan mati ok" Faye menangis sedikit, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada abang sepupu dia dan juga Lynna. Apakah mereka akan selamat nanti? fikir Faye. Dia melihat sepupunya Fang masih lagi menangis

"Abang.. jangan tinggalkan adik... adik tak nak keseorangan.. siapa nak ceriakan kehidupan adik selepas ini jikalau abang pergi dulu.. siapa nak buli adik selepas ini.. abang...abang..." Fang kata begitu perlahan sekali sambil mendengar dengupan jantung abangnya "Jantung abang.. semakin lemah" Tiada sebarang reaksi dari Kaizo

Boboiboy boleh dengar bunyi siren ambulance dari jauh lagi. Lama-lama bunyi itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya ianya berhenti di tepi taman itu. Boboiboy memujuk Fang supaya lepaskan Kaizo tetapi Fang tetap dengan kedegilannya. Lynna sudah di angkat masuk ke dalam ambulance. Fang seperti orang meracau-racau

"JANGAN... JANGANNN! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKUU! ABANGGGGG!" Boboiboy dan Faye terpaksa mengheret Fang ke tepi "ABANGGGG!"

"Fang.. abang kau akan dihantarkan ke hospital. Kita akan ke sana nanti, kau bawak bertenang Fang" kata Boboiboy dengan lembut

"AKU MAHU ABANG AKUU!" Fang meraung-raung di situ sambil melihat abang dia di bawa masuk ke dalam ambulance

"Fang! bertenang Fang" Faye cuba tenangkan sepupu dia tetapi Fang tetap mahu tangan dia di lepaskan oleh Boboiboy dan Faye. Mereka pegang tangan Fang supaya tidak pergi mengejar ambulance itu. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah di bawa pergi ke hospital

"Abang..." Fang terduduk di situ. Kedua belah tangannya dilepas juga "Abang... kak Lynna... dua-duanya adik sayang..." kedua belah tangan Fang mengenggam tanah-tanah dan rumput itu. Dia terlampau geram sangat, dia mahu membalas dendam siapa yang menyerang abang dan kakak dia "Adik janji.. adik akan bunuh orang tu.." Dia angkat kedua belah tangannya sambil melihat kesan darah yang ada di tapak tangannya

"Fang.. kau jangan nak bertindak bersendirian. Aku ada dekat sini. Aku akan tolong kau tapi sekarang ni, kita pergi tengok keadaa mereka dulu" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang "Mari kita ke hospital, Tok Aba dan Ochobot ada dekat sini. Dia orang pun nak temankan kau ke hospital juga" Tok Aba dan Ochobot baru munculkan diri di situ, mereka tidak sangka benda buruk akan berlaku keatas Kaizo dan Lynna

"Jom Fang" kata Faye kepada Fang. Dia menarik tangan Fang untuk berdiri. Langkah perjalanan Fang ke hospital hanyalah perlahan sahaja, dia tidak sanggup hendak menerima berita buruk tentang abang dia dan juga kak Lynna. Kalau mereka sudah tiada, bagaimana dengan diri dia nanti?

"Adakah aku akan tinggal dengan atuk dan nenek di planet lain? dan tinggalkan bumi?" bisik Fang sambil berjalan. Dia tidak mahu berfikir apa lagi selepas itu. Pemikiran dia hanya tertumpu kepada abang dia dan juga kak Lynna "Mereka.. akan.. pasti.. selamat"

* * *

 _"Kaizo... Kaizo... bangun sayang"_

 _Kaizo membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia tahu itu bukan suara Lynna kerana itu adalah suara ibu dia yang lemah lembut. Dia nampak senyuman ibunya yang ada di hadapan matanya. Keiko belai rambut anaknya sedikit_

 _"Kau sudah bangun, Kaizo"_

 _"Ibu?" Kaizo terus bangun terduduk "Ibu, Kaizo sudah mati ke? Macam mana dengan Pang? Siapa hendak jaga dia nanti.. ibu.. maafkan Kaizo kerana tidak dapat melindungi adik lagi" Kaizo terus memeluk leher ibunya "Maafkan Kaizo ibu... maafkan Kaizo.. adik mesti kesunyian selepas ini" Keiko membelai rambut belakang anaknya_

 _"Tak Kaizo.. kau masih lagi boleh melindungi diri dia" Terus Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia_

 _"Apa maksud ibu?"_

 _"Maksud ibu kamu. Kaizo berada di alam limbo" Ayah Kaizo ada di situ juga. Kedua ibu bapa Kaizo ada di hadapan dia. Mereka bertiga berpakaian serba putih. Tiada kesan darah ataupun luka-luka pada diri Kaizo_

 _"Alam limbo?" tanya Kaizo lagi yang tidak begitu memahami dengan kata-kata ayahnya_

 _"Kamu sekarang berada di dunia di antara mati dan hidup. Kamu masih hidup lagi Kaizo cuma roh kamu tersesat di sini" jawab ayah Kaizo_

 _"Jadi kenapa ibu dan ayah ada dekat sini?" Keiko tergelak kecil melihat anaknya tidak henti-henti bertanya "Ibu?"_

 _"Ibu dan ayah kamu ada di sini kerana kami ingin membawa roh kamu bertemu dengan badan kamu di dunia sana. Roh dan badan kamu perlu bertemu, kalau tidak.. badan kamu ibarat seperti tin kosong tapi jika roh kamu tidak melepasi ke dunia itu dan hilang, maknanya kamu sudah mati Kaizo" Mata Kaizo terbuka luas "Jadi kami perlu melindungi kamu. Perjalanan hidup kamu masih lagi panjang, Kaizo. Banyak lagi benda yang kamu harus pelajari"_

 _"Melindungi saya? Mana ada musuh di sini ibu"_

 _"Sebenarnya musuh kamu yang bawa roh kamu ke sini. Dia ingin matikan roh kau di alam limbo ini" jawab Kai iaitu ayah Kaizo_

 _"Sebab itu ibu dan ayah perlu melindungi kamu. Walaupun kami sudah tiada, tapi kami masih lagi melindungi kamu. Tak kira Kaizo sudah meningkat dewasa atau masih kecil lagi kerana Kaizo anak ibu dan ayah. Kaizo dan Fang adalah anak ibu dan ayah selama-lamanya" Keiko kucup dahi dan kepala Kaizo "Kamu berdua adalah permata hati ibu dan ayah"_

 _"Terima kasih ibu" Kaizo menangis sedikit. Keiko nampak air mata anaknya, lalu dia mengesat air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya "Ibu, mana kawan Kaizo? Ada nampak dia?"_

 _"Maksud kamu, Lynna?" Kaizo angguk_

 _"Dia ada dekat situ" Kai tunjuk Lynna yang masih lagi terbaring di atas jalan. Kaizo baru tersedar, dia berada di sebuah gazebo yang ada di tepi kedai Tok Aba tetapi semuanya sunyi di situ. Tiada bunyi manusia, mahupun haiwan. Angin pun tiada, semuanya sunyi sepi sahaja. Hanya dia dan tiga orang yang dia sayang sahaja ada di situ. Kaizo bangun dari tempat dia terbaring tadi. Dia dan ibu bapanya terus ke tempat Lynna. Pakaian Lynna juga serba putih, skirt labuhnya menutupi kedua belah kakinya yang panjang dan putih gebu itu. Ibu Kaizo melutut di tepi Lynna_

 _"Lynna, bangun sayang" Keiko menyelitkan sedikit rambut Lynna di belakang telinganya "Bangun Lynna"_

 _"Hmmmm... kita dekat mana ni Kaizo?" Lynna masih lagi pejamkan mata. Dia masih tidak sedar lagi, bukan suara Kaizo yang kejutkan dia tadi. Tangan dia bergerak dan lalu dia bangunkan badan dia. Lynna membuka matanya secara sedikit. Dia terkejut melihat ibu Kaizo ada di situ "Au-aunty... aunty buat apa dekat sini?"_

 _"Aunty dekat sini sebab nak selamatkan kamu berdua" Keiko melihat Lynna dan lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah anaknya iaitu Kaizo. Dia terus kembali melihat Lynna "Lynna berada di alam limbo" Dia pegang kedua tangan Lynna dan lalu bangunkan diri mereka berdua "Kamu belum mati lagi Lynna, cuma roh kamu sahaja terpisah dengan jasad kamu" Lynna hanya mampu berdiam sahaja kerana dia terkejut_

 _"Lynna, kenapa kau senyap sahaja?"_

 _"Aku.. aku.. aku cuma terkejut sahaja" kata Lynna "Aunty dan uncle ada di sini untuk selamatkan kami berdua? Dari siapa?"_

 _"Dari musuh kamu" jawab Kai "Musuh kamu yang membawa kamu berdua ke sini. Uncle kenal Mimiko dan Momoki. Mereka adalah kembar dari planet yang sama seperti Ratu Lily. Mereka juga membuat kuasa seperti Ratu Lily, tetapi kuasa lain. Kuasa mereka adalah dapat pisahkan roh kamu ke dunia lain. Di sini mereka boleh gunakan sejenis anak patah yang dapat hilangkan roh kamu buat selama-lamanya"_

 _"Maksudnya.. jika ibu dan ayah terkena roh itu, roh ibu dan ayah akan hilang dan Kaizo tidak dapat berjumpa lagi dengan ibu dan ayah lagi selepas ini?" Keiko angguk kepalanya kepada anaknya "Tak, Kaizo tak kan biarkan kejadian itu akan berlaku" Keiko pegang pipi kanan anaknya_

 _"Kaizo, kami sudah lama tiada. Kalau roh kami sudah tiada pun, kamu masih lagi boleh hidup. Ibu dan ayah buat begini kerana kami tahu, ini bukan jalan terakhir buat kamu berdua. Perjalanan kamu masih panjang lagi dan adik kamu masih perlukan kamu lagi, Kaizo. Dia perlukan abang dia yang serba kuat itu. Ibu tak nak kehilangan Kaizo, seperti mana kamu kehilangan ibu dan ayah. Biarlah kami melindungi kamu berdua dan kamu tahu juga, kami sentiasa berada di hati Kaizo. Tidak pernah hilang dari diri kamu, hati kamu dan juga kasih sayang kami kepada kamu, Kaizo"_

 _"Betul tu Kaizo. Dengar cakap ibu kamu. Mari kita ke hospital. Jasad kamu berdua ada di sana" Kaizo dan Lynna tidak membantah. Mereka berempat bergerak ke bandar Pulau Rintis kerana hospital itu ada di bandar. Sedang mereka asyik berjalan, Momoki perhatikan mereka dari jauh lagi. Dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan alat memanah dia_

 _"Perjalanan kau akan berakhir di sini juga. Kau tak kan dapat berjumpa dengan adik kau lagi selepas ini"_

* * *

Jari jemari Fang bermain-main di atas tangan abang dia. Fang hanya baringkan kepalanya sahaja di tepi badan abangnya sambil tangan dia bermain-main di situ. Dia tunggu sahaja abang dia bangun. Mata Fang pula asyik memandang monitor untuk melihat heart rate abangnya. Jantung abangnya masih bergerak secara normal tetapi kenapa abang dia masih belum sedarkan diri? Fang tertanya-tanya dihatinya. Mungkin masih awal lagi kerana abang dia baru sahaja keluar dari bilik pembedahan. Sekarang hanya dia seorang sahaja berada di dalam wad ICU. Dia temankan abang dia, manakala yang lain pergi tunggu keluarga Lynna untuk sampai ke hospital. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa perkembangan Lynna sekarang ini

"Mungkin sama sahaja dengan abang atau kak Lynna sudah sedarkan diri" kata Fang seorang diri "Kalau kak Lynna sudah bangun kenapa abang masih belum lagi? Abang janganlah buat adik risau. Adik sayangkan abang. Adik tak nak tengok abang begini. Ini pertama kali adik tengok abang masuk hospital. Abang sebelum ini tidak pernah kalah, tidak pernah cedera teruk begini. Abang kuat, abang seorang yang handal. Lebih handal daripada adik. Kalau abang pergi, siapa nak ajar adik lagi? Siapa nak bergaduh dengan adik lagi? Kehidupan adik akan menjadi kosong kalau abang takde" Air mata Fang menitis di atas katil abangnya

"Fang" datang satu suara yang dia sudah lama tidak dengar "Fang"

"Hmm..." Fang bangunkan kepala dia. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Ratu Lily ada di dalam bilik itu. Ratu Lily memeluk Fang

"Kau jangan menangis Fang. Aku ada dekat sini. Aku tahu aku ni jahat pada suatu ketika dahulu tapi... aku tak nak tengok bersedihan lagi. Aku yang membuat kehidupan kau dan abang kau merana dulu tapi aku tak nak kau merana lagi sekarang ni. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Ratu Lily turut menangis juga

"Aku sudah lama maafkan kau..." Ratu Lily lepaskan Fang. Air mata dia bercurahan sambil melihat Fang yang sedang kesedihan itu "Kau pun, janganlah sedih. Ini bukan salah kau"

"Tapi... salah aku... kau sudah tiada ibu bapa.. kalau kau kehilangan abang kau juga. Kau akan merana nanti.. ini semua salah aku!"

"Kalau kau nak salahkan diri kau lagi.. baik kau keluar dari sini" Fang palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain. Dia malas untuk melayan karenah Ratu Lily asyik meminta maaf itu "Kalau kau tiada apa lagi hendak katakan, kau keluar sahaja. Biarkan aku bersendirian di sini. Kau pergi cari pasal dengan musuh kau tu si pelik tu" Ratu Lily tidak berkata apa, dia hilangkan dirinya sambil mengesat air matanya. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan dia rasa lega kerana Ratu Lily sudah pergi dari situ. Dia menghela nafas sedikit. Tangan dia sambung memegang erat tangan abangnya. Lalu dia tertidur di situ sambil menangis di sisi abang dia

* * *

"Eh, Ratu Lily.. apa kau buat dekat sini?"

"Aku pergi melawat Fang tadi tapi aku kena halau pulak" Ratu Lily mengesat air matanya lagi. Dia duduk di sebelah Yaya. Mereka berdua duduk di luar bilik ICU sambil menunggu kedatang keluarga Lynna "Fang halau aku sebab aku asyik minta maaf dari dia"

"Patutlah dia halau kau tadi" Yaya tidak gelak ataupun tersenyum tetapi suara dia agak tegas "Kau tahukan perangai Fang bagaimana. Dia tu suka marah orang. Dia tak suka kalau orang lain sibuk dalam hal dia dan dia juga tidak suka kalau ulang balik perkara yang sama"

"Hmm... salah aku sebab aku terlalu ikutkan perasaan aku. Aku sebenarnya sedih sebab ibu bapa dia mati kerana aku. Kalau abang dia pergi juga, macam mana? Kesemua kegembiraan dia bersama abang dia, hilang begitu sahaja. Dia masih ada lagi keluarga yang lain seperti Faye tapi aku tak yakin Fang akan rasa bahagia seperti dulu. Hanya abang dia sahaja yang ada dihati dia sekarang ini. Abang dia lah cahaya permata dia sekarang ni. Cahaya untuk tunjukkan Fang jalan yang benar. Setiap kegelapan yang Fang lalui, cahaya abang dia akan sentiasa menyinari di dalam hatinya kerana kasih sayang Kaizo kepada Fang tidak pernah pudar. Semenjak kecil lagi, abang dia selalu menjaga dia dengan baik sehinggalah ada masa abang dia lupakan dia kerana misi tapi Fang tidak pernah mengalah. Dia tetap akan berusaha untuk ingatkan abang dia balik. Aku tahu ni sebab aku dulu selalu juga siasat tentang Kaizo. Hehehee..." Ratu Lily tersenyum sedikit di dalam kesedihan itu

"Kalau kau ada apa-apa nak diluahkan, kau cerita sahaja dekat aku"

"Terima kasih Yaya tapi sekarang ni, tiada apa lagi aku ingin luahkan. Aku cuma sedih sahaja" Mata Ratu Lily melihat doktor dan nurse sedang sibuk menguruskan pesakit mereka. Semuanya sedang berusaha untuk merawat pesakit mereka "Mana yang lain?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Boboiboy dan Ochobot pergi temankan Tok Aba makan dekat kantin hospital. Faye pula, dia pergi menghubungi keluarga dia. Bella, Ying dan Gopal terpaksa hantar aku sahaja ke sini sebagai wakil. Dia orang nak pergi tapi takut ramai pula di sini nanti. Kejap lagi Rizu akan sampai dengan Emmy"

"Kau tak nak pergi makan sekali ke?"

"Takpelah Ratu Lily, aku tidak begitu lapar sangat. Lagipun aku perlu tunggu keluarga kak Lynna sampai ke sini" Yaya bermain-main dengan tangan dia "Tapi terima kasih kerana temankan aku di sini. Kalau tidak, aku keseorangan di sini"

"Sama-sama... Lily tak datang ke?"

"Esok" jawab Yaya secara ringkas. Mata Yaya terpandang seorang budak kecil lelaki sedang berlari kearah dia. Budak itu adalah Rizu "Eh, Rizu dah sampai" Makin lama makin dekat Rizu, dia terus memeluk Yaya. Emmy ada di belakang Rizu, muka dia kelihatan sedih sahaja

"Abang Paizo macam mana? Abang Paizo ok tak?" tanya Rizu di dalam pelukan Yaya

"Tak tahulah, tapi abang Fang ada dengan abang Kaizo. Mari Rizu, kita ke tempat lain" Yaya tahu, dia tidak boleh di situ dengan adanya budak kecil di situ. Mereka terpaksa pergi ke tempat lain. Yaya memimpin tangan Rizu dan terus ke lobby hospital. Mereka akan duduk di situ sahaja. Yaya dan Ratu Lily ternampak Lahap di situ

"Lahap?"

"Cik adik manis, macam mana dengan kapten aku?" Yaya hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja "Pang ada dengan kapten?" Yaya angguk "Hmmm... kapten belum di pindahkan lagi ke wad biasa?"

"Belum lagi Lahap. Abang Kaizo ada dekat bilik ICU, maknanya dia belum sedar lagi... kami semua tidak boleh masuk, hanya Fang sahaja yang dapat masuk" jawab Yaya. Lahap terus duduk di kerusi lobby hospital. Dia seperti mereka juga, risaukan dengan keadaan kapten dia "Lahap tahu tak siapa yang menyerang mereka tadi?" tanya Yaya

"Mengikut data yang aku terima. Mereka adalah Mimiko dan Momoki, adik beradik kembar"

"Aku kenal dia orang tu.. jangan-jangan..." Ratu Lily terkejut sebentar "Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.."

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau tahu?" Lahap melihat wajah Ratu Lily yang sudah kelihatan pucat itu "Apa yang terjadi dengan kapten aku sebenarnya?"

"Mereka adalah adik beradik kembar, berasal dari planet aku sendiri. Mereka juga mempunyai kuasa tetapi kuasa mereka berbeza dengan kuasa aku. Mereka dapat memisahkan roh seseorang dari badannya. Aku dapat rasakan mereka berdua telah menghantar roh Kaizo dan Lynna di alam limbo. Di alam itu adalah diantara hidup dan mati. Kalau mereka dapat bersatu semula dengan badan dia orang, mereka akan hidup dan bangun tapi kalau roh mereka sudah lagi tiada, mereka akan mati. Aku dapat rasakan Mimiko dan Momoki akan serang Kaizo dan Lynna di situ kerana mereka tahu, Kaizo dan Lynna tidak mempunyai kuasa di situ dan tiada siapa yang boleh menghalang mereka berdua tapi dia orang lupa. Aku boleh pergi ke alam limbo itu, aku akan halang mereka"

"Eh kejap, kalau mereka serang roh Kaizo dan Lynna.. apa akan terjadi nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Mereka mempunyai anak panah yang sangat istimewa. Anak panah itu boleh menghilangkan roh sesiapa sahaja, termasuklah aku sekali" Rizu pegang tangan Ratu Lily "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Kakak Ratu Lily pergilah selamatkan roh mereka. Bawa mereka ke sini balik.. Pizu nak tengok abang Fang kembali ceria, Pizu tak nak tengok abang Fang kehilangan abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Pizu tahu abang Fang sayangkan mereka berdua" Rizu terus peluk Ratu Lily sambil merayu-rayu lagi "Kakak Ratu Lily, pergilah selamatkan mereka. Pizu nak abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna kembali sihat seperti biasa. Dia orang sudah menjadi kakak dan abang kepada kita semua" Ratu Lily belai rambut Rizu "Abang Paizo selalu jaga Pizu masa Pizu sakit. Kalau ibu tidak pulang ke rumah, abang Paizo akan ajak bermalam di rumah dia. Kakak Lynna pun selalu nasihatkan Pizu, dia juga selalu jaga Pizu kalau Pizu sakit. Pizu pernah buat hal dengan dia orang sekali tapi dia orang maafkan Pizu, sebab itu Pizu sayangkan abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Dia orang tu baik"

"Akak tahu Rizu sebab itu akak kena pergi sekarang juga. Akak kena pergi selamatkan dia orang" Rizu dongakkan kepalanya, senyuman dia terukir di bibirnya

"Betul ni kakak Ratu Lily?"

"Betul"

"TERIMA KASIH KAKAK RATU LILY!" Rizu peluk lagi erat sampai dia tidak mahu lepaskan Ratu Lily. Yaya terpaksa tarik Rizu dari pelukan itu

"Kau pun perlu berhati-hati" kata Lahap "Dan jaga roh kapten aku dan Lynna dengan baik"

"Jangan risau, aku akan jaga dan bawa mereka ke sini dengan selamat. Aku harus pergi" Ratu Lily tidak hilang ke situ tetapi dia berpatah balik ke wad ICU. Dia perlu pergi berjumpa dengan Fang sebelum dia masuk ke alam limbo. Yaya melihat sahaja Ratu Lily beredar dari situ, hati dia rasa sedih pula tetapi Ratu Lily hanya tersenyum sahaja Mungkin dia tidak mahu kesedihan tentang Kaizo dan Lynna atau dia sebenarnya sedih dihati sahaja dan tidak mahu menunjuk kesedihan dia, fikir Yaya. Tangan Yaya hanya mengusap-usap rambut Rizu. Emmy bermain-main dengan Lahap di lobby hospital. Emmy mahu Lahap tidak bersedihan

Ratu Lily menyelinap masuk ke dalam bilik ICU Kaizo. Dia nampak Fang sudah tidur dengan tenangnya. Tangan dia masih lagi memegang erat tangan Kaizo. Dia rasa berat hati untuk kejutkan Fang tapi dia perlu beritahu berita gembira itu kepada Fang

"Fang.. bangun.. bangun sekejap boleh"

"Isk! Kacau ajelah. Aku nak tidurlah" Tangan sebelah Fang melibas-libas kearah Ratu Lily supaya pergi dari situ

"Fang, aku ada berita untuk kau" Fang terpaksa bangun dari tidur. Mata dia terpandang ke arah Ratu Lily

"Kau lagi" jawab Fang dengan nada marah dia "Kau nak beritahu aku tentang berita apa?"

"Abang kau dan kak Lynna.. roh mereka berada di alam lain. Alam limbo"

"Jadi, maksud kau.. dia orang hidup lagi cuma roh mereka sahaja yang tiada" Ratu Lily angguk "Kau akan pergi selamatkan mereka berdua? Kalau macam tu, aku akan ikut kau sekali"

"Tak boleh, aku tak boleh bawa kau. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat roh kau. Diri kau akan mati. Aku tidak mahu mengambil risiko. Jadi biarkan sahaja diri aku pergi" Fang nampak senyuman ikhlas dari Ratu Lily. Hati Fang dapat rasakan, ini kali terakhir dia dapat berjumpa dengan Ratu Lily

"Kau pun, jaga diri kau dengan baik dekat sana"

"Kau tidak perlu risaukan tentang diri aku. Kau risaukan tentang orang yang sayangkan kau. Kaizo dan Lynna" Ratu Lily hilangkan diri tetapi senyuman ikhlas dari dia tadi, membuatkan Fang tidak boleh lupai "Impian kau akan tercapai suatu hari nanti" Fang boleh dengar bisikan dari Ratu Lily

* * *

 _"Sunyi betul dunia ni" kata Kaizo sambil melihat taman permainan yang dia sedang lalui. Tiada suara gelak ketawa dari kanak-kanak dari taman permainan itu. Semuanya seperti sekadar hiasan sahaja. Angin pun tiada untuk menipu daun-daun di pokok. Kaizo bergerak pantas sambil melihat persekitarannya. Kedua ibu bapanya ada di sebelah kanan dan kiri dia. Lynna bergerak perlahan di belakang mereka. Dia tidak mahu menganggu Kaizo berborak dengan ibu bapanya_

 _"Dunia ini memang sunyi, Kaizo" Kata ibu Kaizo "Macam mana kehidupan kamu di sana? Masih lagi bergaduh dengan Fang?"_

 _"Hmm... boleh dikatakan setiap hari bergaduh" Keiko tersenyum sambil gelengkan kepala "Apa boleh buat ibu. Dia tu degil, nakal, panas baran dan suka sangat nak marah orang. Macam mana Kaizo tak stress dengan perangai dia tu"_

 _"Tapi dia juga seorang yang rajin mengemas rumah, suka belajar dan juga pandai memasak" kata Lynna yang ada di belakang mereka_

 _"Aku tahu Lynna. Dia ada juga ciri-ciri kebaikan dia tapi ciri-ciri kenakalan dia lebih berganda-berganda dari itu" Berapi-api Kaizo apabila memikirkan tentang kenakalan Fang. Macam-macam Fang telah lakukan untuk membuat Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal_

 _"Kaizo, Kaizo... tapi kamu pun apa kurangnya. Masih buli dia lagi"_

 _"Maaf ayah" Muka Kaizo menjadi merah kerana malu "Kaizo buli dia sebab saya sayangkan dia"_

 _"Pelik betul sayang kamu kepada dia" Keiko tergelak melihat gelagat anaknya yang sudah naik malu itu "Tapi apa-apa pun, kasih sayang Kaizo kepada Fang, dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak pernah hilang. Ibu bangga dengan kamu"_

 _"Tapi Kaizo sendiri pernah lupakan dia"_

 _"Kamu tu Kaizo, terlampau leka sangat dengan misi-misi penting kamu tu. Macam mana Fang tak pendamkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan dia. Mesti dia jadi begitu sebab kamu sendiri yang buat dia begitu" marah Kai kepada anaknya tetapi dengan nada yang agak lembut sedikit "Tapi akhirnya, kamu sedar juga"_

 _"Itu pun sebab Ratu Lily yang sedarkan Kaizo. Kalau tidak, entah kemana saya akan berada sekarang ini dan si Pang pula, akan tinggal di bumi keseorangan"_

 _"Tanpa Ratu Lily juga, tak mungkin kau dapat berkenalan dengan aku dan kau juga tak kan dapat jumpa kawan-kawan Fang yang lain seperti Lily, Bella, Zakwan, Harraz, Emmy dan paling penting sekali ialah si comel penguin, Rizu" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kepada Lynna "Kita juga tak mungkin akan menjadi kawan dan adik kau, mungkin tidak dapat merasai kasih sayang kau lagi. Dia akan menjadi seperti seekor anak kucing terbiar menagihkan kasih sayang pada setiap manusia"_

 _"Kaizo, Lynna.. jangan fikirkan sangat tentang masa lampau. Sekarang kita fikirkan tentang masa depan kamu berdua" Keiko menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat reaksi Lynna_

 _"Masa depan kami?" tanya Kaizo dan Lynna secara serentak_

 _"Takdelah, aunty cuma ingin tahu sahaja. Lepas Fang habis belajar nanti, kemana Kaizo akan membawa dia nanti? kembali terbang ke angkasa? atau kekal duduk di bumi. Lynna pula, apa masa depan kamu?"_

 _"Hehehe.. aunty, saya belum fikir lagi kemana saya akan pergi lepas habis saya belajar nanti" Lynna tersengih "Tapi tentang Kaizo tu, saya tidak tahulah apa keputusan dia nanti"_

 _"Macam mana kamu boleh tidak tahu" Keiko berhenti dan pusing kebelakang. Lalu dia pegang kedua belah tangan Lynna "Aunty dan uncle sebenarnya tahu kisah kamu dan juga identiti kamu sebenarnya, tuan puteri" Lynna tidak begitu terkejut "Tapi aunty berharap, Lynna jangan putuskan persahabatan kamu dengan Kaizo dan kamu Kaizo.." Keiko berpaling muka kearah anaknya "Kalau kamu ingin tinggalkan bumi buat selama-lamanya, perasaan dihati kamu. Jangan dibiarkan begitu lama"_

 _"Apa yang ibu katakan ni?" Keiko tergelak sedikit "Ibu?"_

 _"Ibu bergurau sahaja, Kaizo" Keiko dan Kai teruskan berjalan sambil ketawa kecil. Mereka tinggalkan Kaizo dan Lynna dalam keadaan kebingungan "Kenapa masih berhe-" Keiko ternampak seseorang berada jauh daripada anaknya. Orang itu sedang menarik anak panah dan lalu dia lepaskan "KAIZO!" Kaizo pusing kebelakang, lalu dia menarik diri dia dan Lynna untuk mengelak daripada terkena anak panah tersebut. Sedikit lagi anak panah itu untuk terkena ibu Kaizo_

 _"Ibu!" Kaizo berasa geram dan marah dengan orang itu "Ibu.. ayah.. mari kita lari dari sini dengan segera"_

 _"Tak, kamu berdua lari dari sini. Biar kami sahaja uruskan orang itu" kata ayah Kaizo_

 _"Kaizo tak kan benarkan roh kamu berdua hilang begitu sahaja" Kaizo pegang tangan ayahnya dan Lynna pegang tangan ibu Kaizo. Mereka berlari ke bandar Pulau Rintis yang tidak jauh dari situ. Momoki mengejar mereka sambil menghantar satu lagi anak panah_

 _"KAU TAK KAN DAPAT LARIKAN DIRI DARIPADA AKU!" Jerit Momoki tetapi mereka berempat masih lagi larikan diri ke tempat yang selamat "Aku akan buru kau Kapten Kaizo"_

 _Jauh dari situ, mereka sudah hampir dengan kawasan hospital Pulau Rintis. Mereka berempat berhenti berlari "Ibu tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Ibu ok sahaja. Kamu tu yang perlu ibu risaukan. Kalau dia dapat Kaizo tadi, adik kamu akan keseorangan nanti. Pergilah masuk ke dalam hospital dan cari portal untuk kembali ke dalam badan kamu berdua"_

 _"Pergilah Kaizo.. Lynna... jangan lengahkan masa lagi"_

 _"Ibu dan ayah kena ikut kami juga. Kaizo tak kan tinggalkan kamu berdua di sini" Kaizo tetap berdegil juga. Hidup atau mati, dia tidak benarkan sesiapa cederakan ibubapanya atau hilangkan roh mereka begitu sahaja_

 _"Kaizo, jangan degil" pujuk ibunya_

 _"Tak ibu, Kaizo tetap mahu ibu dan ayah ikut kami sehingga kami selamat kembali ke dunia sana. Kalau tidak, Kaizo akan risau"_

 _"Baiklah, kami akan temankan kamu. Mari kita masuk" kata ayah Kaizo. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan hospital itu. Semua sunyi seperti biasa. Kaizo dan Lynna mencari-cari di mana portal untuk pulang ke dunia mereka berada sekarang ini. Dari satu bilik ke satu bilik mereka pergi periksa sehinggalah Lynna masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik ICU. Pintu portal itu sudah di buka, maknanya badan dan roh mereka berada di tempat yang sama_

 _"Kaizo, jaga diri kamu dengan baik. Jangan marahkan Fang sangat" Keiko peluk anaknya sebelum dia melihat Kaizo melintasi portal itu. Selepas itu Kai pula memeluk anak lelakinya_

 _"Kaizo.. ingat pesanan ibu kamu"_

 _"Baik ayah" Kai melepaskan pelukan itu. Keiko sempat berikan ciuman di pipi Kaizo. Lynna yang berada di tepi, dia hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat kemesraan mereka bertiga tetapi Lynna juga tidak ketinggalan. Keiko peluk Lynna seperti anak dia sendiri_

 _"Jaga diri kamu juga, Lynna" kata Keiko di telinga Lynna "Terima kasih kerana hadir dalam kehidupan anak-anak ku, Lynna"_

 _"Sama-sama aunty. Lynna janji, Lynna akan jaga mereka berdua" Keiko lepaskan pelukannya. Dia dan Kai berdiri di tepi sambil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna untuk masuk ke dalam portal itu, akan tetapi, sebatang anak panah sedang menuju di belakang Lynna_

 _"LYNNA!" Keiko mahu pergi selamatkan Lynna. Kaizo pusing kebelakang tetapi anak panah itu terkena seseorang. Dia tidak sempat untuk melihat siapa orang itu kerana portal itu menyedut dia masuk. Badan Lynna menghalang Kaizo daripada melihat siapa yang terkena anak panah itu_

 _"Cheh, tak guna" Momoki begitu geram sekali kerana dia gagal lagi sekali. Lalu Momoki hilangkan dirinya dari dunia itu. Dia dan kembarnya sudah lari dari planet bumi. Mereka akan kembali lagi ke bumi_

* * *

Mata Kaizo terbuka luas. Dia bangun dan terus melihat persekitarannya. Dia nampak tangannya di pegang erat oleh adiknya sendiri iaitu Fang. Dia perlu keluar dari situ, dia ingin tahu samada Lynna dapat keluar dari dunia Limbo itu ataupun tidak tetapi kaki dia terasa lemah. Terlalu sukar untuk dia bergerak. Lalu Kaizo baring semula sambil memikirkan apa yang berlaku tadi

"Adakah dia selamat ataupun tidak? Atau roh ibu yang terkena anak panah itu?"

"Abang?" percakapan Kaizo tadi membuatkan Fang terjaga "Abang sudah terjaga" Fang tersenyum sambil melihat abangnya "Kenapa abang sedih?"

"Takde apa. Abang cuma gembira sahaja dapat melihat kau" Kaizo membelai rambut Fang. Lalu sebuah lagu terkeluar dari mulutnya, lagu yang ibu mereka reka sendiri tetapi Kaizo mengubah sedikit lirik tersebut

 _Kau lah permata hati ku,_

 _Menyinari hidup ku,_

 _Gelak ketawa mu, buat diri ku tersenyum,_

 _Jangan risau adik ku,_

 _Tiada apa yang akan dapat padamkan senyuman dan gelakan kamu,_

 _Kerana abang sentiasa melindungi senyuman dan gelak ketawa kamu,_

 _Kasih sayang abang kepada adik ku,_

 _Sentiasa ada di hati abang,_

 _Ingatlah wahai adik ku, kasih sayang abang tidak pernah padam dalam hidup mu_

"Abang reka lagu tu semasa abang berada di dunia sana ke?"

"Bukan adik. Lagu tu ibu yang cipta sendiri cuma abang ubahkan lirik dia. Ibu selalu nyanyikan kepada kita cuma adik sahaja yang tidak ingat tentang lagu itu. Kalau abang sedih atau rindukan mereka, abang akan nyanyi lagu itu. Lagu ibu dapat mengubati rindu abang kepada ibubapa kita, Pang" Kaizo betulkan dirinya di atas katil "Abang tadi dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah tapi... kau boleh tak pergi periksa, samada kak Lynna sudah bangun ke belum"

"Boleh abang. Apa sahaja untuk abang" Sebelum Fang keluar, dia peluk leher abangnya selama 20 saat "Selamat kembali abang" Lalu Fang keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia nampak nenek dan atuk dia ada di situ, berserta dengan ibubapa Faye sekali. Mereka sedang berborak dengan keluarga Lynna

"Fang, abang kau sudah terjaga?" muncul Faye di sebelah Fang

"Sudah tapi.. kak Lynna sudah terjaga ke?"

"Mari ikut aku" Faye membawa Fang ke bilik Lynna secara senyap. Dia tahu tiada siapa boleh masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut tetapi Faye ingin menunaikan permintaan Fang. Mereka menolak pintu bilik Lynna "Kak Lynna masih belum sedar lagi"

"Hmm... kalau abang tahu, mesti dia akan sedih" kata Fang sambil berjalan ke arah katil Lynna "Kak Lynna masih belum keluar dari dunia limbo tu lagi ke?"

* * *

 _"RATU LILYYYYYYY!" Lynna menjerit selepas sahaja anak panah itu terkena badan Ratu Lily_

 _"Lynna jaga diri elok-elok. Ratu Lily akan sentiasa mendoakan kebahagian Lynna sampai bila-bila. Selamat tinggal Puteri Lynna" Lynna hendak menyentuh tangan Ratu Lily tetapi roh Ratu Lily semakin lama semakin pudar dan terus hilang dari pandangan Lynna. Hanya senyuman Ratu Lily sahaja yang dapat dilihat oleh Lynna sendiri_

 _"Bukan.. ini bukan takdir Ratu Lily... dia kawan Fang, dia kawan kita! dia sudah insaf.. kenapa dia harus pergi dulu. KENAPA!" Lynna terduduk menangis di depan pintu portal. Jarak dia dan portal itu agak jauh sedikit, jadi agak sukar untuk portal itu menyedut Lynna masuk ke dalam. Tangan Lynna memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hati dia sedih melihat seorang kawan yang baru sahaja hendak berjinak-jinak kearah kebaikan, sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya_

 _"Lynna.. jangan sedih. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Ratu Lily" Keiko cuba tenangkan Lynna_

 _"Dia sudah menjadi baik tetapi.. kenapa.. kenapa... kenapa dia korbankan diri dia untuk selamatkan Lynna"_

 _"Sebab dia sudah lama mati. Dia datang ke dunia balik sebagai roh sahaja. Dia diberikan peluang kedua untuk menebus balik kesalahan yang dia buat sebelum ini. Kami berdua sudah lama maafkan dia. Mungkin semua ini berlaku, mungkin ada maknanya. Kalau kami masih hidup lagi, tak mungkin Kaizo dan Fang mengenali diri kamu Lynna dan mungkin Ratu Lily juga tidak ubahkan diri dia yang kejam itu" Keiko mengangkat sedikit muka Lynna. Lalu die mengesat air mata Lynna_

 _"Sebenarnya, pergorbanan Ratu Lily mengingatkan saya tentang seseorang pada suatu ketika dahulu. Seseorang yang Lynna sangat sayang tetapi dia juga terkorban kerana ingin menyelamatkan diri Lynna" Keiko mengangkat Lynna dan lalu dia memimpin Lynna untuk duduk di salah satu sebuah kerusi hospital. Keiko dan Kai cuba tenangkan Lynna sebelum dia kembali ke dunia asal_

 _"Lynna, dengar cakap aunty.. mereka korbankan nyawa mereka kerana mereka sayangkan Lynna. Ratu Lily korbankan roh dia kerana dia tahu diri dia sudah mati. Lynna masih hidup lagi. Dia tidak mahu Lynna mati begitu sahaja, dia tahu apa yang dia harus buat. Ini adalah pergorbanan terbesar terhadap diri Ratu Lily. Kebaikan yang dia buat, akhirnya terbalas juga tetapi bukanlah sesuatu yang mengembirakan tapi bagi dia, dia sudah puas. Kamu nampak tadi dia tersenyum" Lynna angguk_

 _"Betul kata aunty. Sewaktu saya mengenali dia buat pertama kali, saya nampak kesunyian di mata dia. Ratu Lily tidak pernah mengenali erti kasih sayang dan juga cinta sehinggalah kami semua bantu dia untuk menjadi baik. Lama kelamaan, baru dia dapat merasa semua itu. Dia bukan lagi diri dia yang sebelum ini. Dia dapat belajar apa ertinya kasih sayang dari kawan-kawan dia. Hari demi hari, dia semakin ceria, lebih-lebih lagi apabila dia selalu bergaduh dengan Lily, hanya kerana Boboiboy" Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil mengesat air matanya "Mereka berdua musuh tapi sebenarnya kawan, suka sangat bergaduh sampai buatkan diri Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Tak tahulah apa akan terjadi selepas ini, mungkin Lily akan rasa sedih atau dia akan menjerit kegembiraan kerana tiada pesaingan. Fang sudah maafkan dia, begitu juga dengan Kaizo. Apa yang Ratu Lily ingini selama ini, akhir dia dapat. Kasih sayang diantara kawan"_

 _"Uncle pasti, dia sudah bahagia di alam lain. Tak tahulah alam mana, pasti dia akan bahagia di sana"_

 _"Terima kasih aunty dan uncle kerana tenangkan Lynna"_

 _"Aunty sudah anggap Lynna seperti anak aunty sendiri" kata Keiko "Lynna kembalilah ke dunia sana. Mereka sedang menunggu Lynna, terutama sekali keluarga Lynna dan juga anak-anak aunty" Keiko cium dahi Lynna_

 _"Jaga diri elok-elok Lynna" kata Kai. Dia dan Keiko menghantar Lynna ke portal dan terus diri Lynna disedut ke dalam portal tersebut_

* * *

Fang dan Faye sudah keluar dari bilik Lynna. Sewaktu mereka menutup pintu bilik itu, Lynna terus terjaga. Dia memandang siling bilik hospital itu. Mata dia tidak berkelip kerana dia masih lagi teringat kejadian tadi. Kali ini, tiada air mata yang mengalir keluar, hanya sebuah ucapan untuk Ratu Lily sahaja

"Selamat tinggal, Ratu Lily"

* * *

 **UWAAAAA! Bye bye Ratu Lily T_T Maaf semua kalau chapter ini buat kamu menangis... (or not)**

 **Author terpaksa tamatkan watak Ratu Lily, tapi janganlah sedih.. setiap kehidupan di bumi, pasti akan pergi.. tapi bagi Ratu Lily xD dua kali dia mati.. hehehee... dia tu special sikit**

 **Today no sesi membalas review**

 **oh yea, gadis mysterious.. nanti baca review yang author tulis untuk kawan kamu tu yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! and tomorrow no update!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	44. Khas untuk Lynna

**Hello my dearest readers! How are you? Macam mana weekend kamu? best? hehehee**

 **Tak tahulah berapa ramai yang sedih dengan chapter lepas.. author tulis pun asyik menangis aje T_T huhu... but thank you sebab sudi baca**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Khas untuk Lynna

"Lynna, makanlah sikit"

"Kak Lynna, makanlah... nanti kak Lynna sakit macam mana?"

"Dengar cakap dia ni" Lynna melihat ibunya dengan mata kesedihan dia "Fang pun suruh Lynna makan. Kenapa Lynna tak nak makan? Bukan ada benda buruk yang berlaku pun dekat kawan kamu tu" Lalu Lynna buka mulutnya, ibu Lynna suap sedikit bubur kepada anaknya. Fang tersenyum sedikit. Lynna masih lagi terasa dengan pemergian Ratu Lily. Setiap kali dia tidur, bayangan senyuman Ratu Lily terlintas di dalam mimpi dia. Lynna tidak boleh tidur dengan lena, ianya seperti sesuatu mimpi ngeri

"Aunty, boleh tak Fang suapkan kak Lynna?"

"Boleh" Ibu Lynna berikan semangkuk bubur kepada Fang "Aunty keluar sekejap. Fang tolong tengok kan dia ok"

"Baik aunty" Fang melihat ibu Lynna keluar dari bilik wad Lynna "Kak Lynna, ok ke?"

"Tak" jawab Lynna. Dia hanya mahu bersendirian sahaja tetapi setiap hari, mesti ada sahaja kunjungan dari keluarga dia, sahabat handal dia, ahli keluarga Kaizo dan juga kawan-kawan Fang. Mereka semua ingin melihat keadaan Lynna dan dia terpaksa menyorokkan kesedihan itu dengan senyuman "Fang, akak nak tidur sebentar. Fang kalau nak keluar, keluarlah" Lynna terus baringkan diri dia. Muka dia mengarah ke tingkap hospital. Dia tidak mahu bersemuka dengan sesiapa pun

"Kak Lynna" panggil Fang dengan nada suara yang agak perlahan. Lynna pejamkan matanya dan pura-pura yang dia sudah tidur. Fang dengan hati berat, dia terpaksa meninggalkan bilik Lynna. Dia terus ke bilik abang dia. Kaizo masih lagi berada di hospital. Wad dia dari Lynna tidak begitu jauh. Kadang-kadang Kaizo datang sendiri ke bilik Lynna untuk melihat keadaan kawan baik dia. Fang buka pintu bilik abang dia, Kaizo melihat adiknya masuk ke dalam bilik

"Macam mana keadaan kak Lynna?" Fang tidak menjawab apa. Dia hanya naik ke atas katil abangnya dan terus memeluk leher abangnya

"Kak Lynna macam sudah patah semangat. Adik tahu kita sudah kehilangan kawan kita tapi adik tak nak melihat kak Lynna begitu" Fang menangis sambil memeluk abangnya "Adik tak tahu nak buat macam mana dah. Abang pergi ceriakan kak Lynna balik. Adik nak melihat kak Lynna senyum seperti dulu" Kaizo belai belakang badan adiknya

"Abang pun nak dia senyum seperti biasa tapi abang sendiri tidak tahu apa yang abang patut lakukan" Fang lepaskan leher abangnya. Dia pegang kedua belah pipi abangnya

"Adik yakin, abang dapat ceriakan kak Lynna sebab abangkan kawan baik dia"

"Tapi adik kan adik kesayangan kepada dia"

"Kalau macam tu.. kita sama-sama ceriakan kak Lynna" Fang terus cium-cium muka abangnya. Kaizo tergelak sedikit kerana rasa geli kena cium oleh adiknya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sedari, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam bilik. Mereka gembira melihat dua adik beradik sedang gelak ketawa di atas katil

"Seronoknya korang"

"Eh, Boboiboy" Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia rasa lega melihat kawan-kawan dia datang "Korang datang ke sini sebab nak melawat abang aku atau kak Lynna?"

"Mestilah dua-duanya tapi.. kak Lynna macam tak nak jumpa kita orang sahaja" Boboiboy terus letakkan sebuah kotak besar di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Kaizo "Kak Lynna pura-pura tidur ke, Fang?"

"Ha ah, tadi bagi makan pun.. dia tak nak makan"

"Bagilah masa untuk kak Lynna kembali" Yaya duduk di atas kerusi sofa panjang, Gopal dan Ying pun turut duduk sekali "Kita semua kehilangan seorang kawan yang baik. Dia selama ini memang berusaha untuk menjadi Ratu yang baik. Dia bukannya dapat selalu datang ke sini tapi setiap kali dia ada, mesti dia akan sentiasa tersenyum macam hari tu. Aku sekali pun tak pernah nampak dia sedih"

"Ha ah, aku pun perasan juga" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa, dia mengambil peluang kedua ini untuk bersuka ria dengan kita semua. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau dalam hal berebutkan aku. Rasa kasihan pula dengan Lily. Hari tu masa kak Lynna bagitahu dia, aku nampak muka Lily berubah. Dia macam nak menangis, air mata dia pun tak keluar. Dia hanya senyap sahaja"

"Itukan musuh dan kawan dia juga. Macam mana dia tak terperanjat" kata Ying pula "Tapi.. rasa tak seronoklah lepas ni. Siapa lagi mahu bersaing dengan Lily"

"Hah! Apa kata kita cari yang nama sama dengan Lily dan suka Boboiboy juga. Lepas tu bolehlah dia orang bersaing" terus Ying tepuk kepala Gopal "Aku bagi cadangan sahaja. Kalau jumpa orang macam tu, mesti Lily akan rasa bersemangat"

"Hmmm... kalau jumpa, kalau tak jumpa.. macam mana? Kau ingat senang ke nak cari personality yang sama dengan Ratu Lily tu" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Tapi kita kenalah buat sesuatu untuk tribute kepada Ratu Lily supaya kita selama-lamanya akan mengingati dia"

"Kau ada cadangan ke Pang? Mungkin juga idea kau boleh kembalikan semangat kak Lynna"

"Hmmm... kita fikirkan sama-sama. Malam ni kita berkumpul dan bincang ramai-ramai" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat

"Kalau macam tu, malam ni kita berkumpul di rumah kau. Atuk dan nenek kau tak kisah ke kami semua datang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak, dia orang lagi suka adalah" Fang bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Wei Boboiboy, kau bawak apa tu?" Kotak yang di bawa oleh Boboiboy, masih lagi tidak dibuka dari tadi lagi. Lalu Boboiboy buka kotak tersebut. Fang mengintai apa yang ada di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa kek lobak merah

"Kita orang yang pergi beli tadi. Nanti makanlah abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

"Hmmm.. terima kasih" Kaizo rasa terharu sedikit dengan pemberian buah tangan dari kawan-kawan adiknya. Semalam dia dapat plushie penguin dari Rizu dan juga kerepek pisang dari Lily. Zakwan tidak dapat datang kerana sibuk di kampung. Emmy ada bagi video game tetris kepada Kaizo. Manakala Harraz pula, dia bagi pelbagai buah dan juga sebuah komik seram. Bella pula bagi novel cerita hantu. Dia cakap, untuk temankan Kaizo pada setiap malam di hospital. Atuk dan nenek dia pula, terpaksa duduk di bumi untuk beberapa hari. Mereka di sini kerana untuk menjaga Fang dan Faye, sementara Kaizo masih lagi di hospital. Kadang-kadang atuk mereka akan bermalam di hospital untuk temankan Kaizo. Esok Kaizo sudah boleh keluar dari hospital tetapi Lynna, dia masih lagi ditahan oleh pihak hospital. Mungkin sebab kesihatan Lynna kian merundung atau mungkin kaki kiri Lynna yang patah itu. Mereka semua berdoa agar Lynna dapat keluar dari hospital dengan segera. Mereka mahu melihat senyuman Lynna balik, senyuman lembut dia. Mereka rindu dengan senyuman itu dan juga gelakan kecik Lynna

Pada malam itu, rumah Fang dipenuhi dengan kawan-kawan terbaik dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Rizu, Zakwan, Emmy, Harraz dan juga sepupu Fang iaitu Faye. Mereka semua berbincang begitu serius dan akhirnya mereka setuju dengan rancangan mereka. Mereka pasti, rancangan ini akan berjaya. Semua ini adalah untuk Ratu Lily dan juga Lynna

* * *

Keesokkan harinya

"Kaizo, boleh ke kau bawa aku keluar dari hospital? Nanti orang ingat, kau bawa lari pesakit pula" tanya Lynna sambil kerusi roda dia ditolak oleh Kaizo "Lagipun, kau baru sahaja dapat keluar dari hospital pagi tadi. Tiba-tiba malam ni, kau bawak aku keluar pulak" Lynna rasa risau pula dengan tindakan Kaizo. Dia tadi telah diberikan sebuah cekak berwarna hijau. Kaizo suruh Lynna memakai cekak itu. Dia tidak beritahu ke mana mereka akan pergi

"Kau tidak perlu risau kerana aku sudah minta kebenaran dari pihak hospital"

"Minta kebenaran? Kau nak bawa aku ke mana?" Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menolak sahaja kerusi roda itu ke tepi pantai Pulau Rintis. Lynna rasa curiga, apa yang Kaizo ingin lakukan? Dia ada sesuatu untuk ceriakan diri dia ke? fikir Lynna

"Kita ke sini sebab apa?"

"Kita ke sini sebab Pang ada buatkan sesuatu untuk kau"

"Hmmm.. dinner date untuk kami bertiga?" tanya Lynna lagi "Tapi aku bukannya pakai lawa-lawa pun. Hanya seluar jeans dan baju tidur aku sahaja dan juga cekak yang kau bagi tadi"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius. Lynna terus diam sahaja sambil melihat air laut menghempas kecil-kecilan di tepi pantai. Terdapat juga beberapa keluarga yang berseronok di situ pada waktu malam. Kanak-kanak kecil berlari-larian sambil di kejar oleh ibu mereka. Semuanya ingin meluangkan masa bersama keluarga. Ada juga seorang lelaki muda sedang bernyanyi seorang diri sambil memetik guitarnya. Hanya bulan terang sahaja menjadi peneman lelaki itu. Lynna rasa tenang berada di situ. Kaizo teruskan menolak kerusi roda Lynna sehinggalah mereka nampak beberapa orang sedang duduk mengelilingi unggun api yang kecil. Semuanya sedang duduk bersila di atas pasir pantai sambil berborak sesama sendiri. Lynna terkejut melihat mereka semua berpakaian serba hijau, termasuklah Kaizo sekali

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Rizu, Emmy, Harraz dan juga Zakwan, berasa gembira melihat Lynna dan Kaizo sudah sampai ke destinasi mereka

"Apa semua ni?" tanya Lynna

"Kami semua nak buat sesuatu untuk Ratu Lily dan juga kak Lynna" Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Lalu dia berikan dua keping kertas tanglung berwarna hijau kepada Lynna. Emmy keluarkan beberapa kertas tanglung dan bahagikan kepada kawan-kawan dia. Semuanya dapat dua. Kaizo nyalakan api di setiap tanglung kertas itu

"Ini semua adalah tribute untuk Ratu Lily. Hijau adalah warna kegemaran Ratu Lily" kata Fang sambil melihat Lynna. Hati Fang rasa lega apabila melihat Lynna tersenyum sedikit. Sebutir air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Lynna. Dia mengesat air mata itu sambil tergelak sedikit

"Akak tak sangka kamu semua akan buat begini. Semua tanglung ini sangat indah"

"Indah lagi kalau kita lepaskan ke langit" kata Kaizo. Dia nyalakan api di tanglung Lynna "Tapi ini bukan rancangan dari aku. Ini semuanya dari mereka kerana mereka ingin melihat kau tersenyum semula. Mereka rindu dengan senyuman kau. Ratu Lily mesti rindu dengan senyuman kau juga. Jadi, kau janganlah bersedihan. Ratu Lily pergi dengan senyuman dia seperti kau ceritakan kepada kami semua pada hari itu. Dia tidak pergi dengan kesedihan dia. Dia pergi dengan kegembiraan dia. Apa yang dia ingini selama ini, dia sudah dapat iaitu persahabatan, kasih sayang dan juga cinta"

"Sebelum kita lepaskan. Kami hendak berkatakan sesuatu tentang Ratu Lily" Fang kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Lalu Harraz mulakan dulu

"Saya sebenarnya tidak pernah mengenali Ratu Lily tapi kadang-kadang terdengar juga cerita tentang dia. Rupa dia pun saya sendiri tidak pernah nampak tapi saya tahu, korang semua rapat dengan dia. Saya adalah rasa cemburu sedikit sebab korang dapat berkawan dengan hantu.. hehehee"

"Dey, kau nak kawan dengan hantu ke? Hantukan menakutkan"

"Wei Gopal, Ratu Lily bukannya menakutkan sangat. Cuma dia suka guna muka pontianak dia bila bergaduh dengan Lily aje"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Tapi Lily pasti akan rindu dengan muka pontianak dia tu, kuku panjang dia, bergaduh dengan dia..." terus Lily menjadi senyap. Boboiboy melihat Lily mahu menangis di situ tetapi Lily tabahkan hati dia "Sambung balik dengan kata-kata kau tadi, Harraz"

"Itu aje kot" Harraz tersengih. Lalu sebelah dia iaitu Zakwan berkata pula

"Hmm... aku dapat kenal Ratu Lily sekejap sahaja. Masa paling best sekali ialah masa kita bermain game dengan dia. Aku memang rasa seronok sangat masa tu. Kita semua berkumpul bersama tapi kau takde lagi masa tu" Zakwan menolak bahu Harraz dengan bahu dia sendiri "Masa yang kita sama-sama makan dekat rumah misteri tu, memang seronok tapi menakutkan. Ratu Lily memang friendly, dia takdelah sombong dengan aku sangat dan dia selalu tersenyum. Aku bangga dapat mengenali dia walaupun singkat sahaja"

"Emmy pun sama abang buli. Emmy rasa sekejap sangat dapat berkawan dengan kakak pontianak. Sebenarnya, dia kadang-kadang datang ke rumah Emmy. Dia suka tengok Emmy mencipta sesuatu yang menarik. Dia ada juga bagi idea sedikit dekat Emmy. Idea-idea dia, semuanya Emmy ada simpan dalam buku. Masa dapat satu pasukan dengan dia, Emmy rasa gembira sangat tapi... lepas ni, takdelah kakak pontianak nak temankan Emmy lagi masa Emmy sunyi"

"Pizu kan ada" Emmy tersenyum sedikit melihat Rizu yang ada di sebelah dia "Pizu akan temankan kakak Emmy"

"Terima kasih si comel penguin"

"SAMA-SAMA!" kata Rizu dengan nada ceria dia "Pizu punya turn ke?" Semuanya angguk, kecuali Lynna. Dia hanya senyum sahaja melihat Rizu "Pizu pada mulanya tak suka sangat dengan kakak Ratu Lily sebab dia tu hantu. Pizu takut hantu tapi lama-lama, Pizu rasa suka pula. Masa pertama kali Pizu dapat mengenali kakak Ratu Lily lebih dekat, adalah masa kita main game Running Man tu. Pizu dan abang Fang satu pasukan dengan kakak Ratu Lily. Kita orang tolong kakak Ratu Lily supaya dia dapat menang dinner date dengan abang Boboiboy tapi kita orang kalah pula tapi kakak Lily baik, dia bagi kakak Ratu Lily pergi jalan-jalan dengan Boboiboy dekat Pulau Rintis. Pizu sebenarnya suka tengok kakak duo Lily bergaduh tapi dua-dua tetap berkawan juga, comel sangat! Tapi apa-apa pun... terima kasih kakak Ratu Lily sebab selamatkan kakak Lynna. Kakak Ratu Lily tak mati secara kejam tapi mati sebagai pahlawan ratu yang sebenar. BUKAN LAGI RATU KEJAHATAN! Heheeheee..." Rizu melihat Faye untuk berikan kata-kata terakhir kepada Ratu Lily

"Hmmmm... Faye sebenarnya tidak pernah benci Ratu Lily, walaupun apa yang dia sudah buat terhadap ibu bapa sepupu Faye memang sesuatu yang agak sukar untuk di maafkan tapi Faye fikir, mungkin sebelum ini, mungkin hati dia kosong dan penuh dengan kekejaman. Tapi.. Faye memang bangga dengan dia kerana berjaya mengubahkan diri dia walaupun diri dia hanyalah roh sahaja. Dia tetap berusaha dan tidak pernah berputus asa. Dia nak buktikan kepada kita semua, dia bukan lagi ratu kejahatan tetapi ratu kebaikan. Masa Faye pertama kali nampak Ratu Lily, adalah semasa kita orang main game running man..heheheee.. best pulak bila teringatkan balik. Rasa macam nak main game tu balik tapi rasa tak seronok sebab Ratu Lily takde"

"Faye jangan rasa begitu. Dia mesti gembira kalau Faye mainkan untuk dia" kata Lynna secara tiba-tiba

"Betul tu kak Lynna. Nanti bila kita semua free.. kita main game tu balik tapi abang Kaizo kena jadi pengadil lagi lah.. hehehee" Kaizo tidak gelak kerana muka dia asyik berserius sahaja "Susah betul nak tengok abang Kaizo senyum. Dia tak macam Ratu Lily, suka bersenyum, suka berseronok dan sentiasa bersemangat, lebih-lebih lagi kalau masa tengah bergaduh dengan Lily.. hehehee"

"Dia memang sentiasa bersemangat pun. Masa aku dapat berita yang dia sudah tiada, memang terasa betul kehilangan seorang kawan walaupun dia tu hantu, tapi dia hantu yang baik" Giliran Bella pula untuk bercakap "Masa pertama kali aku kenal dia, masa main game running man tu lah. Masa tu juga aku rasa seronok sangat. Pertama kali aku dapat rasa keseronokan di Pulau Rintis dan aku pertama kali aku dapat rasakan persahabatan dari dia orang semua, even dari Ratu Lily pun. Aku tak tahu sangat kisah sejarah Ratu Lily ni, sehinggalah Faye ceritakan segala-galanya kepada aku. Nak harapkan si Pang tu cerita, memang susahlah nak bagi dia buka cerita" Fang rasa nak ketuk kepala Bella tapi tangan dia sedang memegang dua tanglung "Lepas tu, baru aku faham kenapa Fang tak nak maafkan dia. Memang lama nak tunggu si Fang maafkan si Ratu Lily"

"Memang lama pun nak tunggu dia maafkan" kata Gopal pula "Pertama kali aku kenal Ratu Lily, masa darjah 5 dulu. Masa tu dia sangat kejam dan boleh dikatakan Ratu Gila sebab dia gelak macam orang gila dan seksakan Fang pun macam orang gila juga. Masa tu, dia sudah nak dekat-dekat kalah, dia masih lagi bersemangat nak kalahkan abang Kaizo dan kita orang semua"

"Betul tu kata Gopal. Dia mempunyai semangat yang kuat dan juga tidak pernah berputus asa tapi aku tidak sangka.. hantu pun boleh suka dekat Boboiboy.. hehehee" Ying tergelak sedikit "Tapi dia memang jenis cepat belajar. Aku ada ajar dia menjahit dulu, terus dia dapat tangkap. Lebih cepat daripada si Gopal ni. Kagum betul aku dengan dia maaa.."

"Masa Fang kena rasuk dengan Ratu Lily, aku ingatkan si Fang yang bergedik-gedik dengan Boboiboy. Naik seram aku tengok perangai Fang yang tak betul masa tu" Menggigil badan Gopal "Tapi Boboiboy juga yang terbaik... hehehee. Aura apa yang kau pakai, sampai si Ratu Lily tu suka dekat kau?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tak buat apa-apa pun dekat dia" jawab Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. mana taknya, kau kan superhero paling baik, tak pernah patah semangat, setia kawan, berani, tabah, penyelamat bumi dan juga ketua supehero kami"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Boboiboy rasa malu pula kerana dipuji tadi

"Aku sebelum ini ingat Ratu Lily tu sebaya abang Kaizo, rupanya bukan. Dia lebih muda daripada abang Kaizo dan lebih tua daripada kita semua. Umur remaja tapi dari kecil lagi sudah diajar dengan perkara kegelapan. Kasihan dia, langsung tidak mengenali sifat-sifat murni. Aku juga pernah kena rasuk dengan Ratu Lily tapi sekejap sahaja. Kejam macam mana pun dia, akhirnya hati dia terbuka juga. Dia pun sudah menjadi sebahagian geng kita, cuma dia jarang muncul sahaja"

"Mungkin dia tidak boleh ke sini selalu sangat, sebab itu dia jarang muncul tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih Ratu Lily kerana tunjukkan diri kau yang sebenarnya. Dia bukan seseorang yang pengecut tapi berani. Dia juga tidak pernah putus asa seperti dia tidak henti-henti untuk menebus balik kesalahan dia terhadap Fang dan abang Kaizo. Dia juga seseorang yang ceria, suka berkawan dan juga suka bermain. Lepas ni, tiadalah perebutan di antara duo Lily" Boboiboy melihat Lily yang kelihatan sedih itu "Janganlah sedih Lily"

"Hmm.. macam mana Lily tak sedih, kawan bergaduh aku sudah tiada lagi. Masa Lily dapat berita yang dia sudah tiada lagi, Lily rasa seperti ada sesuatu telah mengambil sebahagian dari diri Lily sendiri. Lily tak rasa diri Lily menang dalam perebutan Boboiboy, Lily rasa seperti sudah kalah. Lily sudah kehilangan pesaingan terkuat iaitu kawan sendiri. Lepas ni Lily nak bergaduh dengan siapa lagi"

"Kau bergaduh ajelah dengan si Fang tu" jawab Gopal

"WOI! Apasal dengan aku pulak?" Gopal tersengih sahaja kepada Fang

"Buat apa Lily nak bergaduh dengan landak. Kalau Lily berebut Boboiboy dengan landak, nanti orang ingat landak ni buang tabiat ke apa.. heheehee.. tapi kalau cari pasal dengan landak, LILY ADALAH NOMBOR SATU! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Sampai pening kepala abang Kaizo" Lily tergelak di situ sambil dilihat oleh Kaizo "Tapi abang Kaizo jangan bagi Lily pedang tenaga yea" Lily tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Hmmm... takpe, esok-esok sahaja aku akan kejar kau" jawab Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia. Lily terus sorokkan muka dia di belakang dua tanglung yang dia sedang pegang "Pang, kau takde apa-apa nak cakap?"

"Hmmm... Ratu Lily sebenarnya sudah banyak kali minta maaf dekat aku tapi aku ni, memang susah nak maafkan dia tapi lama-lama, hati aku terbuka juga untuk maafkan dia. Aku masih tidak boleh lupakan dia seksa aku sampai aku menjadi lemah, dia rasuk aku untuk mendekati abang aku dan dia juga bunuh ibu bapa aku tapi setiap kesalahan dia, dia cuba tebus balik dengan membalas semua kebaikan dia kepada aku. Tapi.. kenapa aku? kenapa bukan abang aku?"

"Sebab dia banyak buat salah dekat Fang" jawab Lynna "Lagipun, dia cuba buktikan kepada Fang yang dia sudah berubah. Cuma Fang sahaja orang paling akhir sekali untuk maafkan dia. Jadi dia tidak akan berputus asa sehingga Fang maafkan dia"

"Walaupun adik sudah maafkan dia tetapi dia masih lagi ingin menebus balik kesalahan dia" Fang dongakkan kepala dia ke langit "Kalau Ratu Lily dengar ni, segala kesalahan Ratu Lily, aku dah maafkan dari dulu lagi tapi semangat kau tidak pernah terputus. Aku kagum dengan diri kau, Ratu Lily dan kami semua tak kan lupakan kau, kawan baik kita semua. Semua kenangan kau bersama kami, akan kami abadikan buat selama-lamanya"

"Baguslah tu" kata Lynna "Hmmm.. akak tiada apa untuk katakan kecuali satu.. terima kasih Ratu Lily" Lynna melihat Kaizo yang bertangan kosong. Lalu dia berikan satu tanglung kepada Kaizo. Mereka berdua merasmikan dulu dengan pelepasan tanglung. Kaizo dan Lynna lepaskan tanglung itu secara serentak, mereka melihat tanglung itu terbang menuju ke langit. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Emmy, Zakwan dan juga Harraz, lepaskan tanglung mereka. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat tanglung masing-masing terbang ke langit secara perlahan-lahan. Fang tanpa membuang masa, dia mengambil guitar dia yang ada di sebelah dia

"Kak Lynna" Lalu Lynna melihat Fang

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Ini pula untuk kak Lynna. Kami semua nak mempersembahkan sebuah lagu kegemaran kak Lynna. Ini pun abang yang bagitahu kak Lynna suka dengar lagu ni. Kak Lynna dengar ok" Fang memetik guitarnya dan yang lain, mereka sudah menepuk tangan mengikut rentak lagu tersebut

 _-Fang-_

 _Sometimes it's hard_  
 _When rain's pouring on_  
 _I used to worry_  
 _What tommorrow would bring_  
 _Then you came along_  
 _Changed my world around_  
 _Gave me something to believe in_  
 _When I'm upside down_

 _-Yaya dan Ying-_

 _And let me say I owe it all to you_  
 _And I wanna thank you_  
 _For making the sun come_  
 _Shining through_

 _-Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Zakwan, Harraz dan Rizu-_

 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better (get better and better)_  
 _Now that you're around me_  
 _Swear I'm gonna love you forever (forever and ever)_  
 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better_  
 _You bring the sunshine to my life_

 _-Boboiboy dan Lily-_

 _If you should find_  
 _You need someone too_  
 _Just turn head in my direction_  
 _And I'll do the same to you_

 _-Bella, Faye dan Emmy-_

 _And let me say from the bottom of my heart_  
 _I wanna thank you (I wanna thank you)_  
 _For making the sun come shining through_

 _-Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Emmy-_

 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better (get better and better)_  
 _Now that you're around me_  
 _Swear I'm gonna love you forever (forever and ever)_  
 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better (do do do do do do)_  
 _Now that you're around me_  
 _Swear I'm gonna love you forever (hey)_  
 _You bring the sunshine to my life_

 _-Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Emmy, Zakwan dan Harraz-_

 _Keep bringing (keep on)_  
 _Keep bringing (keep on)_  
 _Keep bringing_  
 _The sunshine to me_

 _Keep bringing (keep on)_  
 _Keep bringing (keep on)_  
 _Keep bringing_  
 _The sunshine to me_

 _-Kaizo-_

 _And let me ask you_  
 _Girl, where would I be_  
 _Without you right here_  
 _Making the sun shine down on me_

 _-Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Emmy, Zakwan dan Harraz-_

 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better (get better and better)_  
 _Now that you're around me_  
 _Swear I'm gonna love you forever (bring the sunshine, bring the loving)_  
 _Now that we're together_  
 _Everything can only get better_  
 _Now that you're around me_  
 _Swear I'm gonna love you forever_  
 _You bring the sunshine to my life_

 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _The sunshine to me_

 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _Bring it on (keep bringing)_  
 _The sunshine to me_

Lynna menangis sedikit, dia tergelak sambil tersenyum "Thank you" bisik Lynna

"Kak Lynna jangan menangis"

"Takdelah Fang, akak cuma gembira sahaja. Terima kasih semua sebab ceriakan hati akak yang sedih ini" Semuanya berlari ke arah Lynna dan lalu mereka memeluk Lynna dan kerusi roda tersebut. Kaizo hanya berdiri di tepi sambil melihat gelagat mereka. Kasihan Rizu, dia terpaksa berhimpit-himpit dengan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak dia yang besar itu

"Kami suka bila tengok kak Lynna tersenyum balik" kata Fang "Jadi kak Lynna jangan sedih balik tau. Ratu Lily pun tak tengok kak Lynna sedih juga"

"Betul tu, don't let her spirit die in vain" kata Bella pula

"Kita orang buat ni sebab kak Lynna selalu buat kita orang ceria, selalu berikan nasihat sedikit dekat kita orang dan selalu melindungi kami semua. Jadi, kami tak nak tengok kak Lynna bersedihan lagi" kata Yaya

"Tak, akak tak sedih dah. Lagu tadi tu, memang buatkan akak tersenyum. Terima kasih kerana nyanyikan salah satu lagu kegemaran akak" Mereka rasa senang hati melihat Lynna tergelak seperti biasa. Semuanya tidak mahu lepaskan Lynna sehinggalah Kaizo bising kerana Lynna masih belum pulih lagi

"Sudah! Kamu semua ni saja nak bagi dia bertambah sakit lagi kan"

"MANA ADA ABANG KAIZO! KAMI CUMA SAYANGKAN KAK LYNNA SAHAJA!" kata mereka secara serentak dan lalu tergelak di situ. Kaizo nak marah balik pun, tak jadi sebab melihat mereka semua gembira, membuatkan dia tersenyum sedikit. Esok sahaja dia akan pergi menghukum mereka kerana itu adalah salah satu hobi Kaizo, suka menghukum orang

* * *

 **Hehehee... bukan sebuah chapter panjang but hopefully korang suka :D maaf kalau chapter ni terlalu bosan buat kamu T_T**

 **beatrice - author cuma ada whassap sahaja :) kalau nak fb - Liyana Kz (ada gambar kartun, rambut purple)**

 **Laisya - nanti author akan fikirkan kisah silam Yaya dan Ying ok :3**

 **Maaf semua sebab author matikan watak Ratu Lily T_T uwaaa! author pun sedih tapi.. kenalah berani untuk mematikan sesuatu watak walaupun kita sayang dengan watak tersebut :)**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Lagu dekat atas tu xD Sunshine by S club 7**

 **-Sayonara-**


	45. Idea!

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar semua? sihat ke? hehehe**

 **Kepada peminat fanfic Kawan Baik ku xD author sudah pun publish Kawan Baik ku 3~ hopefully korang semua suka :D**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana selalu memberikan review :D thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Idea!

"Err... apasal korang tengok aku macam tu?" Yaya dan Ying angkat kertas ujian matematik mereka dan tunjuk kepada Fang. Markah mereka rendah sedikit daripada Fang. Mereka hanya mendapat 98 markah dan Fang pula, 100 markah

"Ala, itu pun nak marah aku" kata Fang dengan tersengihnya

"Kau tahukan apa akan terjadi apabila ada orang lain markah lebih tinggi daripada kita" Fang menelan ludah sambil takut dengan suara Yaya yang begitu menyeramkan

"Kau mahu kita orang belasah kau ke hah?" Fang menelan ludah lagi. Ying pun seperti Yaya juga, menggunakan nada suara yang amat menakutkan "Jangan sesekali cuba untuk berlawan dengan kami berdua"

"Nasib kau lah Fang" Bella rasa lega kerana markah dia lebih rendah daripada mereka bertiga. Dia tidak mahu kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying "Selamat markah aku rendah.. hehehee" Bella tersengih seorang diri. Yaya dan Ying masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Fang. Mereka memberikan renungan maut kepada Fang, muka masing-masing seperti mahu membelasah orang

"Yaya.. Ying.. apa salahnya kalau aku bersaing sekali? Asyik aku aje kena dapat nombor 3. Bagilah adil kepada orang lain pulak"

"Kau pun nak masuk dalam persaingan kita orang ke?" tanya Yaya sambil mengangkat kening sebelah. Tangan dia sudah bersilang dan nada dia bertukar menjadi tegas "Boleh tu boleh tapi ini adalah antara aku dan Ying sahaja. Kami memang suka bersaing semenjak kita orang kecik lagi"

"Yolah, dari tadika lagi kita orang suka bersaing maa... dan kita orang selalu sama kelas. Kami adalah kawan baik yang tidak pernah terpisah. Sama-sama belajar, sama-sama dapat nombor satu, sama-sama bersaing dan juga, sama-sama jadi superhero Pulau Rintis" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat. Dia dan Yaya tergelak kecil. Manakala Fang pula, menepuk dahinya

"Hmmm... yelah. Kalau aku dapat nombor satu lepas ni, korang jangan nak marah aku pula. Masa darjah 5, asyik aku aje kena korbankan jawapan betul. Selamatlah abang aku tak tahu tentang ni, kalau tidak.. mampus aku" Fang terus baringkan kepala dia di atas meja "Apalah nasib aku sama kelas dengan korang berdua ni"

"Kalau macam tu, cikgu akan pindahkan kamu ke kelas yang pertama" muncul cikgu Papa Zola dengan kertas ujian untuk hari ini. Mereka akan diberikan ujian matematik lagi sekali pada hari ini. Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat cikgu Papa Zola dengan muka bosan dia. Mata Yaya dan Ying bersinar-sinar melihat kertas-kertas ujian matematik itu

"Tapi cikgu, saya kan sudah berada di kelas pertama. Cikgu nak masukkan saya ke kelas mana pula?"

"Oh yer ke.. hehehee.. kalau macam tu, CIKGU AKAN PINDAHKAN KAMU KE TINGKATAN 2 TERUS! Hah, macam mana? suka tak suka tak suka tak?" Kali ini mata Fang pula bersinar-sinar. Dia seperti diberikan sebuah cahaya harapan untuk masuk ke tingkatan 2 terus dan paling penting sekali, jauh daripada Yaya dan Ying

"INI MANA ADIL CIKGU! CIKGU NI SUKA SANGAT PILIH KASIH!" marah Yaya dan Ying

"Bila masa cikgu pilih kasih. Cikgu sentiasa bahagi-bahagikan kasih cikgu secara adil tetapi Mama Zilla kamu akan dapat lebih daripada kamu semua. Oh adinda ku! Cinta kasih ku!" Fang buat muka rasa nak muntah. Yaya dan Ying berikan renunangan tajam kepada cikgu mereka "Hehehee... kalau macam tu, dia masuk kelas sebelah?"

"Kelas sebelah? MAKNANYA SAYA AKAN DUDUK JAUH DARIPADA MEREKA! TAK SAMA KELAS! YAHOOOO!"

"Hahahaaa! Cikgu main-main ajelah. TAK KAN CIKGU NAK BIARKAN KAMU DUDUK DEKAT KELAS NOMBOR DUA PULA! DAH ELOK KAMU MASUK KELAS NI, NAK MASUK KELAS BELAKANG PULA!" Fang bermasam muka dengan cikgu dia. Begitu juga dengan Yaya dan Ying. Ingatkan pesaingan mereka akan di hantar ke kelas lain, rupanyanya "SUDAH! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK KAMU! Kerana cikgu ada surprise untuk anak-anak murid ku"

"SURPRISE APA CIKGU?" Tanya satu kelas. Fang malas nak jawab sebab dia tahu, kejutan itu adalah ujian matematik

"Inilah surprise dia!" Terus satu kelas menelan ludah kecuali Fang yang sudah tersenyum sinis "UJIAN MATEMATIK LAGI SEKALI! Cikgu nak tengok berapa ramai yang ulangkaji matematik" Cikgu Papa Zola terus bahagi-bahagikan kertas ujian dia kepada pelajar-pelajar kelas 1 Amal

"Semalam dah ujian, hari ni ujian lagi sekali... cikgu ni memang gila ujian rupanya" mengeluh Bella sambil melihat kertas soalan itu. Maka, bermulalah ujian mereka dengan soalan yang agak susah daripada semalam. Yaya dan Ying asyik pandang satu sama lain, mereka dengan muka bengis dan akan buat yang terbaik untuk kalahkan pesaingan mereka. Fang menjawab soalan secara senang sahaja dan Bella pula, dia terpaksa baca balik soalan matematik itu jikalau dia tidak begitu faham

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah pun berbunyi. Gopal adalah orang yang pertama sekali lari keluar dari kelas dan terus ke kantin sekolah. Boboiboy dan Faye hanya menunggu pelajar-pelajar lain keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sementara menunggu keadaan di koridor sekolah kembali tenang, Faye sempat lagi makan potato wedges yang dia buat sendiri pagi tadi. Dia menghulurkan kepada Boboiboy kerana Faye boleh dengar bunyi perut kawan dia sedang bergelora itu

"Hehehee.. terima kasih" Boboiboy mengambil satu potato wedges "Kau dan Fang memang berbeza betul. Dia tu tahu nak marah aje. Kalau pasal kongsi makanan, kedekut.. lebih-lebih lagi kalau donut lobak merah dia tu. Dia mana suka buat makanan untuk kita orang. Kalau ada pun, itu pun jarang"

"Biasalah sepupu aku tu tapi kau pun ok aje berkawan dengan dia"

"Hmm... ok memang ok, tapi suka sangat nak bersaing dengan aku. Dia tu nak menang aje kerjanya. Bila kalah, mulalah berapi-api, tak puas hati, marah-marah, bad mood dan paling penting sekali, mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia dan abang dia, sama aje perangai tapi seronok ada dua beradik macam tu. Abang yang garang, adik yang nakal" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Kau macam mana duduk dekat rumah dia orang, ok tak?"

"Boleh naik pening kepala aku dengan dia orang berdua tu. Asyik nak menjerit aje kerjanya tapi bila berbaik, kalahkan pasangan kekasih.. hehehee. Kadang-kadang kalau aku tak tahan sangat, aku akan lari ke rumah Bella. Tidur rumah dia tapi kadang-kadang tu, kak Lynna ada. Rasa oklah sikit" Faye melihat keadaan di koridor sekolah sudah berkurangan pelajar-pelajar untuk pergi berehat. Lalu dia dan Boboiboy terus keluar dari kelas mereka

"Kak Lynna macam mana? Dia dah ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Faye. Mereka lalu di depan kelas lain sehinggalah ke kelas Harraz. Mereka berdua melambai ke arah Harraz. Hari ini Harraz tidak turun untuk pergi berehat, dia hanya mengulangkaji di dalam kelas sahaja

"Kak Lynna ok, cuma dia perlukan masa untuk kaki dia sembuh dan boleh berjalan semula. Dah 3 hari dia tak datang, rindu pula dengan kak Lynna. Abang Kaizo pula, asyik ke kapal angkasa aje. Mesti tengah mencari orang jahat hari tu" kata Faye. Mereka berhenti di kelas 1 Amal tapi cuma Bella sahaja yang ada. Fang, Yaya dan Ying sudah lama keluar dari kelas

"Aik, mana lagi 3 orang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm... Fang, Yaya dan Ying tengah bersaing dalam ujian matematik tadi. Lepas tu, tiga-tiga bermasam muka" Bella terus bergerak ke pintu kelas "Aku nak tegur pun rasa takut. Nak bergaduh dengan si Fang pun, rasa takut karang dia pergi mengamuk tak tentu pasal pulak"

"Aduh, macam-macam betul dia orang ni"

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy. Jomlah turun" kata Faye sambil bersilang tangan dengan kawan baik dia iaitu Bella. Mereka berdua turun dari tangga sambil diikuti oleh Boboiboy. Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah, mereka ternampak Fang berada jauh dari kantin. Dia sedang menikmati donut lobak merah seseorang diri sambil membaca sebuah buku teks. Mereka terus berjalan dan abaikan sahaja Fang kerana kalau diganggu, takut Fang akan mengamuk pula dan mood dia mungkin akan menjadi lebih dasyat. Sampai sahaja di kantin sekolah, Gopal baru habis semangkuk bihun sup dan terus dia makan sepinggan nasi lemak pula

"Kawan aku ni memang lapar bebenar" bisik Boboiboy. Dia pandang ke tempat lain untuk mencari Yaya dan Ying "Mana Yaya dan Ying?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Hmm... Yaya dekat perpuskataan, Ying pula dekat tepi padang. Bergaduhlah tu dia orang. Fang pun terlibat sama juga. Jadi aku seorang sahajalah dekat sini tapi takpe, aman sikit aku makan. Takdelah ada orang nak kacau aku tengah makan" Gopal terus suapkan dirinya dengan nasi lemak "Kau tak nak pergi beli makanan ke, Boboiboy"

"Kau tak perlu beli makanan. Ambik makanan si Pang ni" muncul Kaizo dengan muka serius dia. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bekas makanan yang teramat besar dan bertingkat-tingkat "Aku sudah buatkan untuk dia, dia langsung tak nak makan" Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar apabila melihat Faye membuka bekas penutup makanan itu. Terdapat pelbagai jenis sushi yang ada

"Ini abang Kaizo yang buat atau abang Kaizo beli?" tanya Faye yang rasa ragu-ragu nak makan sushi tersebut sebab takut masin

"Sushi ni aje aku yang beli" Kaizo angkat bekas itu dan letak di atas meja. Lalu dia membuka penutup bekas makanan yang lain pula. Aroma bau pizza terus menusuk ke dalam hidung Gopal. Dia ternganga besar melihat pizza-pizza yang berbentuk empat segi itu. Semuanya ada cendawan, pepperoni ayam, sos tomato dan juga keju monzzarella. Kaizo mengangkat lagi bekas makanan itu. Dia membuka penutup bekas yang terakhir, mata Gopal terkebil-kebil melihat kentang goreng, nugget, bebola keju dan juga potato wedges bersama dengan keju cair. Mata Gopal berair melihat makanan tersebut

"Ini semua abang Kaizo yang buat?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan masakan Kaizo

"Yea, aku yang buat sebab aku bosan sangat tadi. Latihan tempur aku sudah selesai jalankan, jadi aku terus buat semua ini untuk si Pang tapi entah kenapa budak nakal tu, langsung tak nak makan makanan aku. Dia asyik dengan donut lobak merah aje"

"Dia tak nak makan mungkin sebab masakan abang Kaizo semuanya masin" Kaizo terus memandang Gopal dengan muka yang menakutkan. Gopal menelan ludah, tangan dia menggigil dan dia rasa hendak pengsan di situ. Tenungan Kaizo itu membuat peluh Gopal keluar dengan begitu banyaknya. "Hehehee... jangan tengok saya macam tu, abang Kaizo. Saya bergurau aje. Makanan abang Kaizo tak masin sebenarnya"

"Bergurau apa kebendanya. Makanan aku memang semuanya masin sampai adik aku rela telan semua masakan aku tapi disebabkan aku terlampau baik sangat pada hari ini. Semua makanan yang aku buat, aku akan bagi kepada kawan kau yang lain untuk makan. Kau jangan cuba nak makan makanan aku" Gopal rasa lega sedikit tapi bau sedap itu, membuatkan Gopal meleleh air liurnya. Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye terpaksa mengambil pizza tersebut sambil tersengih. Mereka tidak mahu melihat Kaizo mengamuk sebab dia sudah siapkan dengan begitu banyak dan Fang pula yang tidak mahu makan. Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye gigit pizza itu dan terus muka mereka berubah tetapi bukan sebab pizza itu masin. Pizza itu rasanya begitu sedap sekali sampai buatkan Faye kunyah begitu cepat sekali. Selera mereka bertiga terus meloncat naik

"Abang Kaizo! sedaplah pizza ni" kata Boboiboy dengan mulut penuhnya

"Bagus, makan sampai habis" kata Kaizo dengan puas hatinya. Dia ternampak Gopal cuba untuk mengambil salah satu pizza, Kaizo terus menepis tangan Gopal "Kau tidak boleh makan kerana kau cakap makanan aku masin"

"Alaaaaaa... bagilah saya makan, abang Kaizo" Gopal buat muka sedih tetapi Kaizo tidak termakan dengan rayuan muka sedih itu. Dia hanya mengangkat kening sahaja "Adeh, susah betul nak pujuk abang Kaizo ni" Gopal sambung balik makan nasi lemak dia dengan perasaan cemburu dia. Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye sudah berapa kali tambah kerana pizza itu sangat sedap sekali. Faye siap menjilat jari-jarinya. Gopal rasa mahu hendak menangis di situ

"Kau nak sangat, ambiklah pizza yang terakhir tu" Muka Gopal terus kembali ceria. Tangan dia terus ke pizza yang terakhir itu tetapi pizza tersebut telah diambil oleh seseorang. Gopal pandang ke atas dan nampak cikgu Aiman gigit pizza itu

"Sedap juga pizza ni" kata Aiman sambil angguk kepala

"CIKGU! Itukan pizza terakhir saya, kenapa cikgu yang ambil pulak?" marah Gopal

"Kamu dikenakan hukuman kerana memarahi seorang cikgu. Esok kamu akan dikena ujian sejarah" kata Aiman dengan selambernya. Lalu dia beredar dari situ. Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Gopal yang sudah pengsan di situ. Boboiboy rasa kasihan dengan Gopal, tak pasal-pasal kena ujian sejarah

"Hehehee..terbaik" kata Boboiboy walaupun hati dia rasa kasihan "Abang Kaizo, nanti buatlah lagi pizza ni"

"Ha ah, lepas tu bolehlah Fang atau kak Lynna rasa nanti. Mesti dia orang akan suka" kata Faye sambil tersenyum "Kalau jual, mesti lagi best" bisik Faye. Lalu dia terbayangkan diri dia jual pizza, buka kedai pizza dan tukang masak dia adalah sepupu dia dan dia akan menjadi kaya raya. Faye tergelak seorang diri

"Hmm.. nanti aku buat lagi sekali, itu pun kalau tak jadi masin" kata Kaizo "Aku balik dulu. Nanti bagi bekas makanan ni semua dekat adik aku. Suruh dia bawak balik nanti"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye secara serentak. Mereka makan makanan yang Kaizo sediakan juga tapi makan itu pula rasa masin. Terus mereka tak jadi nak makan. Jadi mereka habiskan sahaja sushi tersebut

* * *

Malam itu, di ruang tamu. Fang sedang sibuk ulangkaji matematik kerana esok cikgu Papa Zola akan bagi lagi ujian matematik. Fang tidak begitu kisah sangat sebab dia lagi suka, sama juga seperti Yaya dan Ying. Dia akan pastikan, dia akan dapat nombor satu. Dia tidak kisah kalau dia kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying

"Aku akan dapat nombor satu! HAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak seorang diri ruang tamu. Dia belajar di ruang tamu, duduk bersila sambil mengulangkaji di meja ruang tamu. Television di depan sudah lama dibuka tetapi bukan dia yang menonton, haiwan peliharaan dia yang menonton iaitu Shadow, Pikachu dan juga Lily. Ketiga-tiga ekor itu sedang menonton sebuah rancangan kartun iaitu Molang

"Yang kau tiba-tiba tergelak macam orang gila kenapa? Kau sudah tabiat ke" muncul Kaizo dengan sebuah pinggan besar. Makanan yang Kaizo buat siang tadi, tidak dihabiskan oleh kawan-kawan Fang. Jadi Kaizo akan suruh adik dia habiskan kesemua makanan masin dia iaitu kentang goreng, nugget, bebola keju dan juga potato wedges "Habiskan semua ni. Abang malas nak masak bubur kegemaran kau tu. Faye malam ni tidur rumah Bella. Takde kerja betul budak tu, asyik ke rumah kawan baik dia tu aje"

"Abang tak tegas dengan dia. Jadi dia keluar ajelah" kata Fang sambil melihat sepinggan besar diletakkan di hadapan dia. Fang menelan ludah kerana makanan itu terlampau banyak. Dia tidak tahu samada dia boleh habis ke tak. Dia mengambil satu kentang goreng dan terus makan. Tekak dia terasa kemasinan kentang goreng tersebut tetapi dia telan sahaja. Salah dia juga kerana tidak makan pada waktu rehat jadi. Fang mengambil nafas yang panjang dan terus makan makanan yang masin itu. Sambil mengulangkaji, sambil itulah dia makan. Kaizo duduk di atas sofa yang ada di belakang Fang. Dia terus tukar rancangan kartun tadi kepada rancangan lain

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

"YELAH YELAH! AKU TUKARLAH BALIK!" Kaizo terpaksa menukar balik cerita kartun tadi "Siapalah yang ajar dia orang menonton cerita kartun ni?"

"Hmmm... siapa lagi kalau bukan si pelik tu" kata Fang sambil menulis jalan kerja matematiknya "Tak tahulah macam mana dia boleh ajar dia orang.. pelik pelik"

"Takde kerja betul si pelik tu tapi bagus juga. Takdelah tiga ekor ni membuta aje setiap hari"

"Abang tu, tiap-tiap hari dekat kapal angkasa. Abang takde kerja lain ke nak buat? Asyik dengan latihan tempur, misi, latihan tempur, misi, latihan tempur, misi.. lepas tu buli adik" Kaizo ketuk kepala Fang

"Hari tu abang dah jaga kedai Tok Aba, itu pun kau masih nak bising lagi"

"Sekali aje. Cubalah satu hari abang cari kerja lain yang buatkan diri abang bangga" Terus Kaizo mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu. Fang menoleh sedikit dan terus gelengkan kepala. Dia tahu abang dia sedang fikirkan sesuatu tapi asalkan bukan sesuatu yang terlibatkan diri dia "Abang jangan nak buat benda yang bukan-bukan pulak"

"Kau ingat aku ni jenis suka buat benda pelik ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Hehehee... adik cuma cakap aje"

"Baiklah, esok aku akan buktikan bahawa aku Kapten Kaizo, boleh buat benda lain selain daripada latihan tempur dan misi tapi ini untuk satu hari sahaja, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang ku sayang" Fang tersenyum sinis. Dia nak tengok kalau benda yang abang dia akan buat, akan menjadi gagal ataupun sesuatu yang berjaya "Jadi, abang nak buat apa esok?"

"Itu abang belum fikirkan lagi" Kaizo terus fikirkan secara serius, sambil itu, mata dia melihat sahaja adiknya yang terlampau rajin itu. Makanan dia yang masin itu, makin lama makin habis di makan oleh Fang sendiri. Kaizo rasa bangga dengan adiknya yang sanggup makan makanan masin itu. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea. Dia akan gunakan idea tersebut pada hari esok

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang telah pun sampai di sekolah. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain belum sampai lagi kecuali Harraz. Dia terus sertai Harraz yang sedang duduk di atas bangku sekolah sambil makan nasi goreng kampung "Lapar ke?" tanya Fang

"Hehehee... aku selalunya akan makan awal. Nanti time rehat, takdelah aku lapar sangat tapi kalau aku dah terlampau lapar, aku akan turun ke kantin. Beli sandwich aje"

"Baguslah tu. Jangan jadi macam si Gopal tu, tahu makan aje kerja dia" Harraz tergelak sedikit "Kau macam mana? Family kau masih layan kau macam biasa ke?"

"Hmmm... apa boleh buat, dia orang malas nak layan aku sangat tapi hari itu, dia orang adalah puji aku sedikit sebab aku menang dalam pertandingan catur. Lepas tu terus buat hal masing-masing. Aku dapat hadiah makan malam tajaan ibu aku, iaitu masakan dia. Jadi, bolehlah.." Harraz tersenyum sedikit "Nasi goreng kampung ni pun, mak aku yang buat sebab aku yang minta. Dia buatkan aje, asalkan aku tak merungut sangat kalau tak sedap. Kalau tidak, dia akan berleter dan terus bangga-banggakan tentang anak dia yang lain.. hmmm"

"Tapi ada juga kemajuankan?"

"Adalah sedikit lepas aku luahkan apa yang aku rasa" Harraz terus sambung makan nasi goreng kampung dia. Fang pula keluarkan buku latihan matematik. Dia perlu tumpukan perhatian kerana dia ingin kalahkan Yaya dan Ying, kalau boleh, Bella sekali "Rajin kau yea. Aku rajin macam mana pun, dapat nombor satu pun.. keluarga aku angguk sahaja tapi aku tak henti untuk tunjukkan kepandaian aku! AKU AKAN BELAJAR SEHINGGA AKU DAPAT BELAJAR DI LUAR NEGARA!"

"Hehehee... baguslah tu, usaha tangga kejayaan" muncul Yaya di situ. Lalu dia melirik matanya ke arah Fang. Dia nampak Fang sedang mengulangkaji matematik "Aku pergi dulu. Aku pun perlu berusaha dalam ujian matematik nanti" Yaya beredar dari situ dan terus ke perpuskataan sekolah

"Ujian matematik?" tanya Harraz

"Cikgu Papa Zola bagi ujian.. ini nak masuk hari ketiga dia bagi kita orang ujian" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat. Dia terlalu yakin sangat yang dia akan dapat nombor satu "Hari itu aku dapat markah paling tinggi sekali. Aku harap ujian semalam, aku dapat mengulangi kejayaan aku" Fang begitu angguh sekali. Lalu dia gelak di situ dan terus kepala dia kena tepuk dengan Bella "WOI!"

"Asyik nak berlagak aje kau ni" Fang terus bermasam muka. Dia nampak pesaingan kedua dia iaitu Ying. Mereka berdua bertentang mata kerana masing-masing tidak puas hati tapi apa yang tak puas hati lagi? Dia kan sudah mendapat markah tinggi, Bella rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang. Lalu dia tepuk kepala Fang lagi sekali

"WOI! KAU NAK KENA BELASAH DENGAN AKU KE?"

"Belasahlah kalau kau berani" Bella terus menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang "Tapi kau tak kan berani buat sebab cikgu Aiman ada dekat situ" Bella tersenyum sinis sambil tunding jarinya kearah cikgu Aiman yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku dari keretanya "Heheheee.. apa-apa pun, good luck to both of you"

"Terima kasih Bella!" jawab Ying "Aku pasti aku dapat kalahkan si rambut cacak ni"

"AKU AKAN SOKONG KAU, YING!" kata Bella dengan bangganya

"Sokonglah si Ying ni.. tapi aku pasti akan dapat nombor satu!" Fang terus bangun "Aku akan buktikan bahawa-"

"ABANG FANGGGGG!" muncul Rizu dengan costume pizza dia "Comel tak Pizu hari ni?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat Rizu berpakaian seperti pizza. Dia tak tahu samada nak gelak ataupun tidak. Mulut dia menahan diri dia daripadakan Rizu

"Kenapa Rizu pakai costume Pizza?" tanya Ying

"Sebab hari ni Pizu kena tolong abang Paizo. Dia cakap dia nak jual pizza" Rizu terus tersenyum lebar "Abang Paizo ada dekat situ" Fang lihat di mana Rizu tunjukkan. Kaizo berada di dalam sebuah kenderaan yang besar. Di bahagian tepi dia terdapat gambar pizza dan Lahap sebagai pemandu kenderaan tersebut

"Sah abang aku tak betul" bisik Fang

"Abang kau nak bukak bisnes food truck ke?" muncul Gopal sambil melihat kenderaan besar itu. Tiada perkataan apa-apa, mahupun gambar. Semuanya hitam sahaja "Kalau kau buat bisnes food truck, aku akan menjadi pelanggan setia dia!"

"Apasal abang kau tiba-tiba nak jual makanan pulak ni? Abang kau dah pencen dari jadi kapten ke?" tanya pula Boboiboy yang baru sahaja sampai di sekolah

"Semalam aku cakap, dia takde kerja lain ke.. asyik dengan latihan tempur dan misi dia aje. Jadi aku suruhlah buat benda lain daripada latihan tempur dan misi dia tu tapi aku tak sangka pula dia boleh terfikir nak buka food truck.. entah mana dia dapat kenderaan tu" Fang perhatikan sahaja abang dia sedang melihat Lahap parkinkan kenderaan mereka di tepi padang sekolah

"Abang Paizo cakap, food truck tu idea kakak Lynna. Idea abang Paizo yang sebenarnya, nak jual pizza dekat kantin sekolah tapi abang Paizo berbincang dengan kakak Lynna dekat jam kuasa, terus kakak Lynna bagi idea food truck. Lepas tu dia ajak Pizu sekali. Bukan Pizu aje, kakak Emmy dan abang maskot pun dia ajak sekali tapi untuk hari ini aje. Esok takde dah food truck tu" kata Rizu yang air liur dia asyik tersembur ke baju Gopal

"Hmmm.. oklah tu.. TAPI MACAM MANA ABANG AKU DAPAT FOOD TRUCK TU? JANGAN CAKAP DIA PERGI MEROMPAK PULAK!" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang lagi "WOI!"

"Tak payahlah kau nak fikirkan sangat. Nanti kau tak boleh nak jawap ujian matematik"

"Betul juga cakap kau Bella" Terus Fang beredar dari situ. Rizu terus ikut Fang "Jom ikut abang ke perpuskataan. Abang nak ulangkaji sebelum kelas bermula. Abang akan pastikan, abang dapat nombor satu.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, Fang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat bisnes abang dia yang satu hari sahaja itu. Dia berhimpit-himpit dengan pelajar lain untuk turun ke bawah. Tangga sekolah sudah sesak dengan pelajar-pelajar lain kerana semuanya sedang kelaparan tapi ada yang duduk di dalam kelas sahaja. Fang tidak sedar bahawa kawan-kawan dia yang lain ada di belakang dia. Mereka juga seperti Fang, ingin melihat bisnes Kaizo. Sampai sahaja di bawah, ramai pelajar terus ke tempat parkin kereta. Mereka semua ingin pergi beli pizza yang dibuat oleh Kaizo. Semuanya ingin merasa pizza yang dikatakan sedap itu

"Pelik aku, masin masin pun.. dia orang beli juga ke?" tanya Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Mana ada masin pun.. semalam kita orang rasa, elok aje. Tak masin tapi sedap" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang "Tapi..." Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz tergaman sekejap, kerana yang tukang jual bukan Kaizo tetapi Lily. Kaizo hanya duduk di tepi, di bawah payung yang besar sambil duduk di atas kerusi, menikmati teh hijau dia. Rizu pula pergi panggil pelajar lain untuk membeli pizza tersebut. Emmy ada di dalam food truck itu, dia sedang membakar beberapa pizza dan peliknya, Lahap badan besar itu boleh pula muat di dalam kenderaan itu

"Abang aku... mempergunakan kanak-kanak kecil!" Fang terus berlari ke arah abang dia yang di kelilingi oleh para-para gadis. Semuanya nak bergambar dengan Kaizo tetapi seperti biasa, Kaizo buat seperti mereka tidak wujud sahaja. Dia hanya melihat pelajar lain membeli pizza ciptaan dia, resepi dia tapi tukang buat ialah Emmy dan Lahap "ABANGGGGGGG!"

"Sampai pun adik aku" gadis-gadis tadi terus lari kerana takut melihat Fang yang sudah keluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia "Macam mana? ok tak bisnes satu hari, abang?"

"Ini bisnes abang atau bisnes dia orang? Apasal abang tak tolong dia orang. Adik suruh abang buat kerja bukan buat goyang kaki aje"

"Abang dah buat dah"

"Apa dia?"

"Abang dah belikan food truck tu, bagi resepi, belikan costume pizza untuk Rizu dan juga sudah mencari pekerja abang. Aku adalah kapten dan juga boss, bukan tukang kerja" Lalu Kaizo hirup teh hijau dia. Fang mula berapi-api dengan abang dia "Apasal? Masih tak puas hati? Kawan kau elok aje, siap pergi beli lagi" Fang melihat ke tepi

"BOBOIBOY! LILY DAH SIMPAN 10 PIZZA UNTUK BOBOIBOY KU YANG COMEL! MARILAH BELI PIZZA NI!" Boboiboy terus tersengih. Gopal tolak kawan baik dia ke depan "BBB-CHAN! NAH! AMBIK PIZZA NI!" Lily terus hulurkan satu kotak leper besar kepada Boboiboy "Nanti makan tau!"

"Ok" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja sambil mengambil kotak itu "Errr... pizza ni-"

"Itu BBB-chan tak perlu risau. Lily belanja!"

"WAH! Kalau macam tu, kau belanja aku sekali"

"TAK BOLEH!" Jawab Lily dengan ganasnya "Abang Kaizo kata, kalau Gopal mintak belanja.. jawab tak boleh" Gopal terus melirik matanya ke arah Kaizo

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang Kaizo" terus dia kena tolak dengan pelajar-pelajar lain. Semuanya sedang berebut nak beli pizza. Kawan-kawan Boboiboy telah ditolak kebelakang. Fang masih lagi berapi-api dengan abang dia

"Abang, nanti lepas ni, food truck ni abang nak buat apa? Jual balik?"

"Takdelah, abang bagilah dekat kau" Fang mulai senyum lebar di situ. Makin lama makin lebar senyuman Fang "Suka lah tu tapi kau jangan nak salah guna pula"

"Takdelah abang tapi..." Fang terus memeluk leher abangnya "Terima kasih abang ku, kapten ku, idola ku, inspirasi ku dan segala-galanya bagi diri ku ini yang sangat menyayangi diri mu" Dia cium pipi Kaizo

"Puji ke, marah ke, mengamuk ke.. kau mesti nombor satu" Kaizo tetap dengan nada seriusnya

"Mestilah. Adik kan nombor satu segala-galanya tapi yang paling penting sekali.. ADIK ADALAH NOMBOR SATU DIHATI ABANG!" Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Fang cium pipi abang dia lagi dan terus lepaskan leher abangnya "Tapi.. adik nak jual apa dengan food truck ni?"

"Jual biskut aku" muncul Yaya dengan idea yang tidak begitu bernas sekali "Sabtu ni kan ada pesta makanan dekat bandar. Apa kata kita ambil peluang ini untuk menjual makanan kita kepada orang ramai. Bolehlah Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh"

"Cadangan yang bagus" kata Kaizo sambil angguk

"Tapi... tak naklah jual biskut kau tu" Yaya tunjuk muka marah dia kepada Fang "Kita jual lah makanan lain selain daripada biskut kau tu. Bolehlah aku buat cake aku dan jual dan dapat duit dan aku akan menjadi kaya! HAHAHAHAAA! Jual donut lobak merah pun best juga"

"Tak habis-habis dengan donut lobak merah kau tu"

"Habis tu, kau nak jual apa? Kau ada idea yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik tu?" Fang merenung tajam ke arah mata Bella. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata sehinggalah Bella berkata sesuatu

"Kita jual lah sandwich. Sandwich nutella, sandwich tuna, sandwich peanutbutter, sandwich PB&J or jual grilled cheese sandwich.. sedap tu"

"Buat sandwich buat apa, membosankan" Bella terus berapi-api dengan Fang. Dia menggenggam tangannya untuk bersiap mengetuk kepala Fang

"Isk korang ni. Kita jual ajelah kek. Mesti ramai yang suka nanti"

"Tak nak! Aku nak jual donut lobak merah juga!"

"NO WAY! JUAL SANDWICH!"

"KEK LAH! RAMAI YANG SUKA MAKAN KEK!"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

"SANDWICH!"

"KEK!"

"KEREPEK PISANG!" Fang, Yaya dan Bella melirik mata mereka ke Lily "Hehehee.. kita jual kerepek pisang ajelah" Lily tersengih sahaja. Lalu mereka bertiga bergaduh balik, Ying pun masuk sekali

"Haiyaa.. kita jual ajelah sup.. buat pelbagai sup, mesti orang akan suka maaa.. lepas tu boleh cicah dengan garlic bread"

"Tak kisah! Aku nak donut lobak merah juga!"

"Wei rambut cacak, bukan ke kau tak suka kongsi donut lobak merah?" Terus Fang tersengih kepada Ying

"Ha ah, pelik aku" Yaya melihat Fang dengan muka kepelikan dia. Bella dan Lily pun turut ikut sama pandang ke arah Fang yang sudah mula naik marah

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG! Suka hati aku lah nak jual apa pun! Lagipun aku nak buktikan bahawa donut lobak merah adalah antara yang tersedap di alam semestar! HAHAHAAAAA!" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGG!"

"SUDAH! KORANG BERTIGA NI! TAK BOLEH NAK BUAT KEPUTUSAN BERSAMA! Jadi biar aku yang tetapkan nasib kamu semua. Siapa yang dapat markah paling tinggi sekali, kamu kena gunakan idea orang itu, FAHAM!" Kaizo terus bangun untuk memeriksa pizza dia sudah berapa banyak habis dijual. Sudah semakin sikit pelajar yang berada di food truck, ramai yang sudah pergi ke kantin atau pergi ke tempat lain untuk menikmati pizza tersebut. Emmy dan Lahap rasa bangga dengan hasil jualan mereka. Pizza yang mereka jual memang mendapat sambutan yang hangat, sampai cikgu pun nak beli sekali

"Tapi.. kalau keputusan kita semua sama, macam mana?" tanya Yaya. Lalu muncul Kaizo di situ. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Yaya "Ke-kenapa abang Kaizo?"

"Jikalau kamu semua mendapat keputusan yang sama, aku akan serahkan kepada yang pakar" Lily terus mencekak pinggang kerana dia pasti, Kaizo akan pilih dia tetapi bukan "RIZUUUU!" panggil Kaizo

"Yea abang Paizo!" Muncul Rizu dengan muka comel dia

"Aku akan serahkan kepada Rizu sahaja. Apa sahaja keputusan dia, kamu semua kena ikut. FAHAMMMMMM!" Satu sekolah boleh dengar jeritan Kaizo tadi

"Faham abang Kaizo" mereka jawab secara perlahan sahaja. Rizu masih lagi tersenyum lebar kerana dia berharap mereka semua akan mendapat markah sama. Lily mengusap-usap kepala Rizu dan ucapkan taniah kerana idea Rizu akan menjadi kenyataan tidak lama lagi. Memang benar kata Lily, kerana Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella mendapat markah yang sama

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" menjerit mereka setelah cikgu Papa Zola memberikan kertas ujian balik

"YEAHHH! PIZU ADA IDEA YANG BEST TAPI KENALAH TUNGGU! KALAU PIZU BAGITAHU! NANTI JADI TAK BEST! Heheehee..."

* * *

 **Hehehee... maaf kalau chapter ni rasa tak begitu seronok xD hahahahaa**

 **oh yea, sesiapa nak bagi soalan untuk Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia, sila berikan xD tapi tentang superhero dia bukan tentang peribadi, bukan tentang Boboiboy galaxy sebab memang tiada kena mengena dengan fanfic aku abang, kau adik or apa-apa cabaran ok.. sebab chapter lepas ni, ada wartawan datang nak temuduga dengan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia masa pesta makanan nanti dekat Pulau Rintis, siapa ada soalan, sila berikan... TAPI SATU SOALAN SAHAJA! SATU SOALAN SAHAJA! Soalan untuk Kaizo pun takpe xD AND NO CABARAN!**

 **vintan - author ada whassap tapi maaf, author tak boleh bagi number phone author dekat sini :)**

 **Jaina Proudmore - idea yang bagus :) nanti author akan mempertimbangkan xD**

 **Lily - kalau monsta matikan watak Fang, pasti ramai yang akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal xD terutama sekali author! HAHAHAAAAA! oh Fang ku, kau jangan mengegada nak mati yea..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	46. Pesta Makanan

**Welcome back my dear readers :D semua sihat ke? sudah makan? hehehe**

 **Thank you semua sebab sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author and thank you also for the review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pesta Makanan

Fang tidak begitu yakin dengan idea dari Rizu. Adakah orang ramai akan berhenti dan singgah ke food truck dia atau lalu sahaja. Rizu telah mencadangkan untuk menjual air minuman iaitu milk shake. Bukan sahaja milk shake, ada juga strawberry milk shake, chocolate milk shake, peanut butter milk shake, cookies and cream milk shake, vanilla milk shake, banana milk shake, nutella milk shake dan bermacam-macam lagilah. Fang mahu menegur dengan idea itu tetapi Rizu begitu teruja sangat sehingga dia melompat-lompat di sekitar ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Dia seperti terlebih makan gula

"ABANG PAIZO! ABANG PAIZO! ABANG PAIZO!" jerit Rizu sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa

"Fang, adik kesayangan kau ni makan apa sampai hyper macam tu?" tanya Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di kerusi meja makan di luar dapur

"Ini kes sebab aku sama markah dengan Yaya, Ying dan Bella. Segala keputusan akan dibuat oleh Rizu" terus Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di atas meja makan "Apasal kita orang sama markah. Apasal markah dia orang tak rendah daripada aku"

"Haiyaaa... fikir macam itu pulak" Ying gelengkan kepalanya

"Entah si Fang ni..." kata Yaya pula

"Sudah sudah lah tu korang. Asyik nak bergaduh pasal markah tinggi aje, pening kepala aku. Sekarang ni kan kita nak bincangkan tentang pesta makanan nanti. Macam mana dengan idea Rizu tadi, semua setuju ke?" Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia yang berkumpul di meja makan ruang tamu

"EMMY SETUJU SAHAJA!" kata Emmy sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Aku pun!" Gopal turut ikut sama seperti Emmy "Asalkan ada benda yang boleh aku makan ataupun minum!"

"Aku tak kisah, asalkan nutella milk shake wajib ada dalam menu kita nanti!" Tekak Bella terasa ingin makan sesuatu yang ada kena mengena dengan Nutella, makanan kegemaran dia

"Faye ikut sahaja"

"LILY PUN! Lily ikut sahaja keputusan dari tuan pengerusi kita iaitu BBB-CHAN!"

"Heheehee.." Boboiboy tersengih sahaja "Tapi tuan pengerusi kita ialah Rizu" Semua pandang ke arah Rizu yang masih lagi melompat-lompat di atas kerusi sofa

"Aku ok aje tapi... apa nama food truck kita nanti?" tanya Harraz yang telah dilantik sebagai cashier nanti

"SUPERHEROES SHAKES!" jerit Rizu sambil melompat-lompat lagi. Lalu dia berhenti melompat kerana sudah penat. Dia tercungap-cungap sedikit dan terus mengambil nafas yang amat panjang "Masa Pizu main lompat-lompat, Pizu sudah fikirkan nama food truck kita. Ok tak? atau nak nama lain.. Pizu ada nama lain"

"Apa nama lain tu Rizu?" tanya Fang

"PAIZO, PANG DAN PIZU!" Boboiboy dan Fang terus menepuk dahi mereka. Gopal berikan merenungan tajam kepada Rizu. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Emmy, Lily dan Harraz gelak dengan nama lain untuk food truck mereka "Best tak nama tu?"

"Nama tu tak sesuai untuk food truck mereka" Kaizo muncul dari dapur "Tapi aku suka dengan nama Supeheroes Shakes tu. Bagus Rizu, abang sangat bangga dengan kau" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar kerana dia telah dipuji oleh Kaizo "Memang berbaloi abang pilih kamu untuk idea food truck nanti. Kalau dia orang, entah apa yang mereka akan lakukan. Rizu sebagai ketua kamu semua. Ikut apa sahaja yang dia inginkan"

"Habislah kau macam ni" bisik Gopal "Adeh, budak kecik juga jadi boss kita orang"

"Hehehee... terbaik" Boboiboy tergelak kecil sambil melihat kepal Rizu diusap-usap oleh Kaizo "Semua sudah setuju dengan idea Rizu, kita on sahaja!"

"Tapi takde makanan ke nanti?" tanya Yaya "Aku boleh aje buat 2 atau 3 kek nanti"

"Ok juga cadangan Yaya tu. Aku pun boleh buat juga nanti"

"PIZU OK AJE! Tapi paling utama sekali ialah minuman kita!" Rizu terus duduk di atas pangkuan Fang "Pizu nak kakak Yaya buat kek lobak merah, kakak Bella buat kek nutella dan abang Fang buat kek tido"

"Kek tido? kek apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil garu kepala dia

"Heheheee.. kek tu ialah kek kita buat dalam mimpi kita sendiri!" Fang rasa macam nak ketuk kepala Rizu tapi dia hanya bagi pelukan dari belakang Rizu sahaja "Lepas tu Pizu nak kita semua pakai costume superhero! Pizu jadi SUPER PIZU! Abang Fang jadi Super Pang!"

"Abang pula jadi Super Paizo" Fang tergelak bersama Rizu di situ. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Lepas tu abang Paizo jangan lupa ajak kakak Lynna sekali. Tak best kalau kakak Lynna takde. Pizu rindu dengan kakak Lynna. Abang Paizo rindu tak dengan kakak Lynna?"

"Hmmm... rindulah juga" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Sekarang kita fikirkan menu milk shake kita! Menu kita yang pertama adalah Boboiboy milk shake, perisa dia adalah perisa mango!" Rizu tepuk tangan sebab rasa bangga sangat dengan idea resipe dia "Lepas tu, PANG MILKSHAKE!"

"Takde nama lain ke?"

"Maaf abang Fang tapi Pizu nak buatkan sesuatu yang unik. Pang milkshake ini ialah carrot milkshake.. Tok Aba pernah buatkan untuk abang Fang dulu kan?"

"Heheehee.. pernah! Tapi ada ke orang nak beli nanti?" tanya Fang yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan milkshake perisa lobak merah "Apa kata buat perisa lain selain daripada lobak merah"

"TAK NAK!" Rizu bersilang tangan tanda bantah

"Ikut ajelah kata dia tu" kata Kaizo yang sedang bersandar di tepi dinding "Sudah itu yang dia mahukan, kau ikut sahaja"

"Hmmm... yelah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal tergelak sedikit

"Abang Gopal pula... Gopal milkshake iaitu coconut-hot fudge milkshake! Nanti Pizu bagi resipe dia. Lepas tu kakak Yaya dan Ying, Pizu gabungkan dan jadikan YAYI MILKSHAKE! atau lebih dikenali sebagai black raspberry milkshake! Abang Paizo pun ada juga, Blueberry buttermilk milkshake! Heheheee... trio huru hara, nutella banana milkshake, abang Harraz dan kakak Emmy takde.. maaf"

"Takpe Rizu, abang tak kisah pun.. lagipun kita sudah ada banyak resipe milkshake" Harraz berikan senyuman kepada Rizu

"Kakak Emmy takde pun takpe.. sebab kakak Emmy nak tiup belon untuk hari tu nanti" Emmy terus fikirkan untuk ciptaan baru dia nanti. Mesti best kalau dapat bagi belon free kepada kanak-kanak yang ada dekat pesta makanan nanti, bisik dihati Emmy

"Tapi Pizu ada satu lagi... ini untuk kakak Lynna, cookies and cream milkshake.. ok tak?"

"Ok aje Rizu! Wah, Rizu sudah fikirkan macam-macam yea.. akak sangat bangga dengan kamu" Rizu terus tersenyum lebar kepada Ying "Rizu ada apa-apa penambahan lagi tak?"

"Hmmm... ada! kita sedia kerusi dan meja untuk sesiapa yang nak duduk dan minum di situ.. hehehee... itu aje idea dari SUPER PIZU!" Lalu dia tepuk tangan bersendirian. Dia tidak kisah kalau orang lain tak ikut tepuk tangan sekali tetapi akhirnya mereka semua turut ikut serta Rizu kecuali Kaizo. Dia sedang hantar mesej kepada seseorang. Fang menoleh sedikit dan melihat abang dia tersenyum seorang diri di tepi dinding

* * *

Sabtu, pesta makanan yang terbesar telah diadakan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Pelbagai jenis gerai makanan yang ada, bukan sahaja makanan yang ada, barang lain seperti t-shirt pun ada jual juga. Tempat parking untuk Food Truck sudah pun di sediakan kepada sesiapa yang ingin menjual makanan dari kenderaan food Truck. Awal pagi lagi, Lahap telah pun parkin di tempat yang strategik, tempat yang luas dan boleh letak kerusi dan meja makan mereka. Emmy telah sediakan booth belon di tepi food truck mereka. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat milkshake, sudah pun tersedia di dalam food truck mereka, begitu juga dengan peralatan. Semuanya guna kredit kad Kaizo. Food Truck mereka telah dicat dan dilukis dengan gambar-gambar superheroes Pulau Rintis dan rakan-rakan mereka yang lain. Fang, Faye, Rizu, Emmy dan Lahap sudah pun ada di situ semejak awal pagi lagi. Kaizo pula akan datang lambat kerana dia ingin menunggu Lynna sampai di rumah

"Tak sabarnya nak jual hari ni" kata Rizu di dalam pakaian costume superhero dia. Hari ini Rizu berpakaian seperti abang kesayangan dia iaitu Fang. Dari style rambut terus ke penampilan Fang, semuanya ikut abang kesayangan dia. Fang terpaksa mengalah kerana superhero kegemaran Rizu ialah Fang sendiri. Fang tidak tahu samada mahu bangga atau mahu menepuk dahi dia. Penampilan seperti biasa sahaja, dia jadi kembar kepada Rizu. Faye tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Dia dan kameranya asyik menyuruh mereka berposing di tepi kenderaan food truck mereka. Ada gambar Rizu cium pipi Fang, gambar Fang cium pipi Rizu, gambar Fang menjadi hantu bayang dan Rizu buat muka ala-ala serius Kaizo dan pelbagai posinglah yang ada. Emmy pula, dia telah mencipta sebuah mesin yang boleh membuat belon dalam pelbagai bentuk dan mesin itu juga akan menjadi tukang tiup. Belon pertama yang dia lakukan adalah belon bentuk kepala Fang dan Rizu, satu besar dan satu kecil. Dua-dua dalam warna ungu. Lahap sangat teruja melihat belon-belon itu. Dia suruh Emmy buatkan satu belon berbentuk diri dia. Lalu Emmy buatkan dengan hati gembiranya

"Wah! Abang maskot pun suka belon?"

"Abang maskot tak pernah nak bersuka ria sebab kapten abang tu asyik bagi kerja aje.. kasihankan?"

"Kasihan abang maskot" Terus Rizu peluk Lahap "Gebu betul abang maskot ni, macam bantal peluk" Lahap tersengih sahaja

"Nah abang maskot, satu belon warna purple sudah siap!" Emmy berikan belon yang sudah diikat dengan tali kepada Lahap. Fang dan Faye terus masuk ke dalam food truck untuk membuat persediaan. Mereka buka tingkap besar di tepi kenderaan food truck mereka dan terus hiasi di tepi meja kaunter. Ice cream-ice cream sudah pun tersedia di dalam peti ais. Fang sudah pun buat sebuah kek pisang untuk bagi sesiapa yang ingin membelinya dan makan bersama dengan minuman mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit gerai lain sudah pun dibuka dan mereka juga sedang membuat persiapan untuk makanan mereka. Ada juga food truck yang lain tetapi tidak begitu banyak. Hanya ada 3 sahaja, jadi tempat mereka tidaklah begitu sempit sangat

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Harraz dan juga Zakwan, telah pun tiba. Bella yang pergi ambil Zakwan menggunakan alat pergi ke mana sahaja yang telah diberikan oleh Faye. Masing-masing mempunyai kerja yang telah diarahkan oleh Rizu sendiri. Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati sebab budak kecil yang jadi boss mereka

"Sabar ajelah Fang. Abang kau yang pilih dia"

"Apasal abang aku tak pilih aje aku.. mesti donut lobak merah aku akan menjadi popular! SAMA POPULAR DENGAN AKU! HAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak sinis di situ sambil terbayangkan dia menjadi kaya raya kerana jualan donut lobak merah menjadi maju dan berjaya menembusi ke peringkat antarabangsa. Bukan itu sahaja, sampai ke seluruh galaxy

"Tak habis-habis dengan popular kau" Boboiboy terus tinggalkan Fang yang masih lagi tergelak seorang diri

"Abang Boboiboy, kakak Lily belum sampai lagi?" muncul Rizu di hadapan Boboiboy

"Belum lagi.. kenapa Rizu?"

"Sebab kakak Lily kena jadi tukang buat milkshake"

"WHATTT?! KENAPA AKAK JADI TUKANG BUAT MILKSHAKE PULAK!" Muncul Lily dengan kek pisang dia juga "KENAPA TAK SURUH SI LANDAK TU!" Fang masih lagi berangan di dalam food truck dia

"Sebab kakak Lily sampai lambat" Rizu tersenyum lebar dan lepas itu dia peluk Lily supaya tidak marah-marah "Kalau kakak Lily tak nak jadi tukang buat milkshake, kakak Lily jadi tukang bagi-bagikan risalah dekat orang lain, ok tak? Lagipun kakak Lily punya costume superhero paling cantik, macam baju abang Boboiboy" Pakaian Lily memang serba oren. Dia siap pakai topeng mata berwarna oren, topi dinasour berwarna oren, skirt berwarna oren, seluar berwarna hitam dan juga kasut sukan berwarna hitam

"Hehehehe... akak kan bakal menjadi kekasih BBB-CHAN! Tapi sedihlah... nak bergaduh dengan siapa lepas ni. Oh Ratu Lily, sebagai penghargaan kepada musuh ketat ku, aku Lily yang awesome, akan menjaga Boboiboy dengan baik" Lily pandang ke langit seperti dia melihat wajah Ratu Lily tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya melihat seekor burung gagak sedang buat bising dekat cable elektrik. Boboiboy sudah larikan diri daripada Lily

Makin lama makin ramai pengunjung ke pesta makanan tapi keadaan di food truck Superheroes Shakes menjadi kelam kabut sedikit kerana pelanggan yang ingin membeli minuman mereka dan ada yang hanya mahu bergambar dengan superhero kegemaran mereka. Boboiboy telah ditolak keluar dari food truck untuk bergambar dengan peminat-peminat dia, sehinggalah dia terpaksa berpecah kepada tujuh. Para gadis yang ada di situ, menjerit-jerit nama superhero mereka dan ramai pula yang ingin bergambar dengan Halilintar

Emmy dan Lahap pula, melayan peminat kecil. Semuanya minta belon berbentuk Boboiboy. Rizu pula, pergi edarkan risalah food truck mereka bersama Lily. Fang entah hilang ke mana. Yaya, Ying dan Bella menjadi tukang membuat milkshake, Harraz mengambil pesanan dan juga cashier. Faye dan Zakwan sebagai pelayan. Mereka akan hantar milkshake kepada pelanggan yang ingin duduk berehat di depan food truck mereka. Gopal pula, dia telah ditendang keluar oleh Bella sendiri sebab asyik nak makan sahaja kerja dia. Lalu Gopal pergi beli makanan yang ada di pesta makanan tersebut

Jauh dari situ, Kaizo baru sahaja sampai bersama Lynna. Mereka melihat-lihat dulu ada apa yang menarik dekat pesta makanan tersebut. Kaki Lynna sudah sembuh sedikit tetapi dia perlu berjalan dengan perlahan sahaja. Dia sempat mengunjungi beberapa buah gerai yang ada. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada seorang wanita menyelitkan sekuntum bunga mawar di telinga Lynna

"Terima kasih" kata Lynna. Perempuan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman sahaja "Ingat tak lagi masa kau bawa aku pergi ke pesta makanan 2 tahun lepas? Masa tu aku nak balik KL"

"Aku ingat lagi. Masa tu juga adik aku kaki penyibuk nak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya"

"Hehehee... masa tu dia kecik aje lagi. Sekarang sudah besar dia" Lynna melihat sebuah gerai menjual gula-gula kapas dalam bentuk bunga. Pelbagai warna yang ada pada gula-gula kapas itu. Lynna rasa teruja pula melihat orang tukang jual itu membuat gula-gula kapas. Kaizo terus belikan satu gula-gula kapas dan terus berikan kepada Lynna

"Err... kau tak perlulah belikan untuk aku"

"Takpe, aku belanja" kata Kaizo

"Terima kasih" jawab Lynna. Dia terasa sedikit malu dengan Kaizo. Tangan dia menarik gula-gula kapas itu sedikit dan lalu dia makan "So, macam mana dengan latihan tempur kau semasa ketiadaan aku?"

"Hmm... boleh dikatakan.. bolehlah" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Aku nak ajak adik aku tapi dia tu sibuk sangat dengan nombor satu dia"

"Hehehe... adik kau tu suka nak menang aje. Macam abang dia, asyik nak menang aje. Tak pernah nak mengaku kalah. Korang berdua memang perangai nak dekat sama. Comel pulak aku tengok" Lynna berikan gula-gula kapas dia kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo menolak

"Sebab dia memandang tinggi terhadap aku. Jadi aku perlulah tunjukkan aku seorang kapten yang hebat dan kuat"

"Baguslah tu" Lynna terjumpa gerai orang jual sup lobak merah. Dia tarik tangan Kaizo untuk pergi ke gerai tersebut "Hehehee.. sup kegemaran kau pun ada dekat sini. Bagi dua yea pak cik" kata Lynna kepada seorang pak cik

"Pesta makanan ni lagi besar dan lagi meriah daripada yang kita pergi dulu tu" kata Kaizo

"dan bermacam-macam makanan yang ada jual daripada yang dulu tu"

"Betul tu kakak Lynna!" muncul Rizu bersama Lily "WAH! Abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna berdating ke?"

"Mana adalah Rizu. Kita orang cuma jalan-jalan sebelum sampai ke food truck kamu" Lynna cuit hidung Rizu

"Betul ke? atau kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo tak nak mengaku aje?" tanya Rizu dengan senyuman lebar dia. Lalu dia diheret pergi oleh Lily "Kakak Lily nak bawa Pizu ke mana?"

"Kita mana boleh kacau dua orang yang tak nak mengaku tu. Jom kita pergi edarkan risalah ni sebelum abang Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal dan musnahkan pesta makanan ni. Lepas tu masuk berita terkini. Seekor atau seorang alien yea.. telah musnahkan pesta makanan kerana gara-gara seorang budak kecik yang suka cakap bukan-bukan sampai abang Kaizo berapi-api.. heheheee..." Kaizo memang betul-betul berapi-api dengan Lily. Mata dia asyik perhatikan Lily mengheret Rizu ke tempat lain. Lynna mengambil dua mangkuk sup lobak merah dari pekerja gerai itu dan lalu dia hulurkan kepada Kaizo

"Janganlah marah, dia orang bergurau aje tu. Jom kita pergi melawat food truck dia orang" tangan Lynna penuh dengan makanan, sebelah pegang sebatang gula-gula kapas dan sebelah lagi dia pegang semangkuk sup lobak merah. Dia terpaksa berhati-hati semasa berjalan kerana pesta itu penuh dengan kunjungan orang-orang dari luar Pulau Rintis. Sampai sahaja di food truck Superheroes Shakes, Fang telah pun muncul bersama dengan seorang pengacara TV dan juga seorang jurukamera. Sebuah syarikat penyiaran television telah dapat ke pesta makanan tersebut dan mereka tertarik dengan food truck Superheroes Shakes. Mereka telah bersiap sedia untuk memulakan rakaman mereka untuk sebuah rancangan television. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di atas kerusi bersama seorang wanita iaitu pengaraca sebuah rancangan yang bertajuk Sana Sini Kita Berseronok. Mereka duduk di hadapan food truck dan sekeliling mereka di kerumuni oleh pengunjung-pengunjung pesta tersebut

"Hai semua, saya adalah pengacara rancangan Sana Sini Kita Berseronok. Saya sekarang berada di pesta makanan yang terletak di sebuah pulau iaitu Pulau Rintis. Terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan yang menarik ada disini tapi saya tertarik dengan sebuah food truck yang telah diusahakan oleh 5 lima orang superhero kita iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying" kata pengacara TV itu yang bernama Wawa "Apa khabar kamu semua?"

"Kami di sini baik sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan temubual kepada kami semua"

"Sepatutnya kau patut terima kasih dekat aku sebab aku yang panggil dia orang untuk datang ke sini" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya

"Hmm... yelah, terima kasih dekat kau juga" jawab Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia "Tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana sudi berikan kami peluang masuk ke dalam rancangan Sana Sini Kita Berseronok"

"Sama-sama. Bagaimana kehidupan kamu berlima menjadi superhero? Adakah sesuatu yang menyeronokkan?"

"Seronok memang seronok tapi ada juga masa yang buatkan kita orang rasa cemas tapi akhirnya, kami dapat mengatasi pihak lawan kami" kata Boboiboy lagi. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain hanya senyum sahaja "Kehidupan kami sebagai superhero bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah tapi bukan setiap hari kami dapat menjadi superhero"

"Betul tu!" Tiba-tiba Gopal menyampuk "Ada aje benda-benda pelik yang berlaku dekat sini, contohnya.. hari tu ada alien ni tukar kita semua jadi badut. Saya sebenarnya takut dengan badut, lebih-lebih lagi hantu badut"

"Kau semua benda takut tapi kalau pasal makanan, kau memang nombor satu" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Hehehee... Yaya dan Ying, dua orang gadis yang telah dipilih sebagai superhero. Macam mana kamu berdua boleh tahan dengan perangai kawan-kawan lelaki kamu?"

"Hehehee... mula-mula dulu memang naik pening dengan perangai mereka tapi lama-lama sudah ok maaa.. cuma kadang-kadang rasa geram dengan Fang dan Gopal sebab suka sangat cari pasal"

"Betul tu Ying. Dia orang berdua ni, tak sah kalau tak bergaduh. Fang dan Boboiboy pun dah kurang bergaduh sekarang ni tapi si Fang sahaja yang suka sangat nak bersaing dengan Boboiboy. Kalau bukan Boboiboy, dengan orang lain pun dia nak bersaing juga" Fang terus tersengih di hadapan kamera "Tapi saya dan Ying suka bersaing juga. Hehehee.."

"Kamu semua ni memang suka bersaing yea" Wawa angguk sahaja sambil tersenyum dan lima superheroes itu tersengih sahaja "Ceritakan sedikit, bagaimana kamu semua boleh terdetik hendak buka food truck ni?"

"Sebenarnya food truck kami ni hanya dibuka untuk hari ini sahaja. Kami buat ni sebab-"

"Sebab ceritanya begini" muncul Rizu di hadapan Boboiboy. Kelima-lima superheroes itu terus buat muka takut kerana kalau Rizu bercerita, mesti ramai akan tertidur nanti. Lalu Rizu duduk di atas riba Fang. Pengacara itu berikan mikrofon kepada Rizu

"Comel betul budak ni, apa nama kamu?"

"Nama saya Rizu! Tapi saya bahasakan diri saya Pizu! Pizu adalah adik kesayangan kepada abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Berbalik kepada cerita food truck kita orang. Sebenarnya semuanya bermula pada hari isnin minggu lepas. Masa tu kelas abang Fang ada ujian matematik, cikgu Papa Zola yang bagi. Selama 3 hari berturut-turut cikgu Papa Zola bagi dia orang ujian. Sebelum ujian yang terakhir, abang Paizo ada buat pizza khas untuk abang Fang tapi abang Fang tak nak makan pula sebab dia tengah ulangkaji. Lepas tu abang Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain rasa pizza tu. Lepas tu abang Fang cabar abang Paizo suruh buat kerja lain daripada latihan tempur dan misi dia dalam masa satu hari. Jadi esoknya, abang Paizo beli food truck tu dan ajak Pizu pergi jual pizza. Tapi bukan Pizu aje yang abang Paizo ajak. Kakak Emmy, kakak Lily dan abang maskot pun abang Paizo ajak juga. Lepas tu abang Paizo kata, dia akan serahkan food truck tu kepada abang Fang. Lepas tu abang Fang pun bercita-cita nak jual donut lobak merah tapi kakak Yaya cakap, nak jual kek tapi kakak Bella cakap nak jual sandwich, lepas tu kakak Ying sibuk sekali. Dia cakap nak jual sup. Last-last abang Paizo marah dan dia cakap, hanya keputusan markah ujian matematik dia orang aje akan menjadi penentuan nasib food truck tu tapi kalau markah paling tinggi sama, abang Paizo suruh Pizu aje yang berikan cadangan. Jadi Pizu bagilah idea buka food truck jual air milkshake! DAN AKHIRNYA IMPIAN PIZU TERCAPAI! YEAHHHH! Pizu sebenarnya memang ada impian untuk membuka sebuah kedai yang jual air minuman milkshake dan konsep kedai itu adalah anime! sebab Pizu suka anime tapi ibu Pizu tak bagi Pizu tengok anime. Selain daripada anime, Pizu juga minat melukis. Pizu selalu lukis gambar abang Fang dan Pizu bermain bersama. Kita berdua jadi superhero! dan nama food truck ni pun Pizu yang bagi sebab kita ada lima superhero dekat Pulau Rintis. Kalau boleh, Pizu pun nak juga jadi superhero macam abang Fang tapi ada orang kata dekat Pizu, Pizu takde kuasa pun, Pizu boleh jadi superhero. Pizu akan gunakan kecomelan Pizu untuk membasmi makhluk-makhluk jahat yang ada dekat bumi! Kadang-kadang Pizu ikut pengembaraan abang Fang. Seronok memang seronok tapi menakutkan..." Fang dan Gopal sudah tertidur. Boboiboy hampir nak tidur. Yaya dan Ying pula, menahan mata mereka

Wawa sudah rasa mengantuk dengar cerita Rizu tadi tapi dia menahan mata dia. Wawa terpaksa berhentikan cerita Rizu sebelum semua orang tertidur di situ "Cerita yang bagus Rizu. Baiklah, kita akan kembali selepas ini"

* * *

"Kita sudah kembali dengan rancangan Sana Sini Kita Berseronok. Tadi saya sudah pun bertemubual dengan superhero kita. Sekarang saya akan bertemubual dengan rakan-rakan mereka pula iaitu TRIO HURU HARA!" Tangan Wawa tunjuk ke arah tiga gadis yang kini duduk di atas kerusi bersebelah dengan diri dia

"Hai semua! Saya Bella!" Bella melambai-lambai di depan kamera

"Saya pula Faye!"

"DAN SAYA ADALAH BAKAL KEKASIH BOBOIBOY IAITU LILY!" Lily berikan tanda peace di hadapan kamera

"Sempat lagi budak ni" bisik Gopal yang berada di dalam food truck

"Kamu ni memang seorang yang hyper yea" kata Wawa kepada Lily

"Betul tu! Tapi saya hyper sebab dengan kepelikan saya. Abang Kaizo pun boleh pening dengan kepelikan saya tapi kalau tambah dengan kenakalan si landak, lagi bertambah pening abang Kaizo" kata Lily sambil angguk kepala dia

"Heheee... macam mana boleh terbentuknya pasukan trio huru hara ni?"

"Sebelum pasukan trio huru hara ditubuhkan, hanya saya dan Lily sahaja sebagai kawan baik tapi lepas saya sudah beberapa kali asyik pergi masuk dan belajar di kelas sepupu saya, terus saya menyesuaikan diri dengan rakan-rakan sekelas sepupu saya tu"

"RAKAN-RAKAN SEKELAS APA KEBENDANYA! SEMUA DALAM KELAS TU! SUKA SANGAT TENGOK AKU KENA BULI!" Menjerit Fang dari latarbelakang. Dia berada di dalam kenderaan food truck bersama rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Zakwan terus sembunyikan diri dia sebab malu dan takut kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Fang cakap nama dia sekali

"Oh, jadi Fang ni dulu kena buli lah. Nama superhero tapi kena buli juga" gelak Wawa sedikit

"Biasalah si Pang tu.. DIA TU MEMANG SESUAI SANGAT NAK KENA BULI!" Bella sahaja besarkan nada suara dia supaya Fang berapi-api

"KAU NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE?" jawab Fang balik yang sudah berapi-api dengan Bella tetapi Bella abaikan sahaja sambil tersenyum di hadapan kamera

"Jadi dari situlah, kamu bertiga jadi kawan baik?"

"Sebenarnya kita orang jadi kawan semenjak kita orang main game bersama" jawab Faye

"Main game untuk siapa dapat berdating dengan BBB-Chan ku! Akhirnya, Lily menang dan kita orang pergi dinner date di kapal angkasa abang Kaizo. Oh, sungguh indah sekali dinner date kami" Ramai yang cemburu dengan Lily sebab dapat dinner date dengan Boboiboy, terutama sekali peminat-peminat setia Boboiboy

"Wah! Siapa ada game lagi. Game untuk dapat berdating dengan Fang ada tak?"

"Untuk dia takde.. siapa dia bercinta dengan donut lobak merah sahaja" jawab Bella sambil tersenyum lebar. Ramai yang ketawa sambil melihat Fang. Mereka semua rasa gelakar kerana superhero bercinta dengan donut lobak merah

"Hehehe.. kalau ada pun, siapalah nak berdating dengan si landak tu.. tak pun" Lily tersenyum melihat Bella, sama juga seperti Faye. Mereka berdua tergelak kecil "Rasanya, tak payah buat game pun, si Bella akan menang tapi si landak tu lah.. bercinta dengan donut lobak merah"

"TAKDE MAKNANYA AKU NAK BERDATING DENGAN MINAH PERASAN TU!" Jerit Fang lagi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"Jadi kamu Bella suka Fang, dan kamu suka Boboiboy" Lily angguk sambil tersenyum lebar "dan kamu pula?"

"Tiada siapa" jawab Faye dengan penuh keyakinan "Saya anggap dia orang tu sebagai kawan sahaja"

"Oh.. satu lagi soalan untuk Faye. Kamu sepupu kepada dua beradik iaitu Fang dan Kaizo. Kenapa muka kamu semua berlainan? Fang macam anak orang cina, Kaizo macam orang jepun dan kamu pula?"

"Saya pula macam orang korea!" Faye terus berikan tanda peace di hadapan kamera "Tapi saya tak tahulah kenapa muka kita orang semua berlainan tapi mungkin teori yang tidak berapa nak betul sangat, Fang dan abang Kaizo tu sebenarnya adik beradik angkat.. hehehe.. jangan percaya yea semua"

"Hehehe.. jangan risau, takde siapa akan percaya dengan gurauan awak. Baiklah, kita akan berehat sebentar dan selepas ini kita akan bertemubual dengan dua orang yang mereka semua anggap sebagai kakak dan abang mereka sendiri iaitu Kaizo dan Lynna"

* * *

Suasana di food truck Superheroes Shakes masih lagi dipenuhi dengan pengunjung-pengunjung pesta makanan tetapi kali ini dipenuhi dengan ramai gadis-gadis yang sedang bersiap sedia dengan phone masing-masing. Mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat Kaizo bertemubual dengan pengacara Wawa. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah duduk di atas kerusi dan disebelah mereka adalah pengacara Sana Sini Kita Berseronok. Kaizo tidak sabar untuk tembual ini berakhir dengan cepat sebab dia tidak begitu selesa sekali

"Kita bertemu kembali di rancangan SANA SINI KITA BERSERONOK! Anda semua sudah mengenali lima superhero Pulau Rintis dan rakan-rakan mereka iaitu Trio Huru Hara. Sekarang ini kita berkenalan dengan dua orang yang sentiasa menjadi kakak dan abang kepada mereka semua"

"Hai semua, saya Lynna" kata Lynna dengan begitu lemah lembut sekali

"Aku adalah Kaizo, Kapten Kaizo" ramai gadis menjerit-jerit kerana muka Kaizo begitu bergaya sekali. Mereka asyik menangkap gambar Kaizo yang tiada perasaan itu. Asyik dengan muka serius sahaja tetapi gaya dia yang serius itu membuatkan ramai para gadis jatuh hati dengan dia. Muda ke, tua ke, semuanya jatuh hati dengan Kaizo

"KAPTEN KAIZO! YOU ARE SO HOT!"

"KAIZO! BE MINE FOREVER!"

"I LOVE YOU KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Wah, ramai betul peminat Kaizo di sini tapi apa hubungan kamu berdua?"

"Kami hanyalah kawan sahaja. Dia adalah kawan baik aku" jawab Kaizo dengan tenang. Ramai para gadis puas hati dengan jawapan tersebut dan mereka berharap sangat dapat bercinta dengan Kaizo

"JANGAN NAK BERANGAN! ABANG AKU DAN KAK LYNNA TU, TEMAN TAPI MESRA! DUA-DUA TAK NAK MENGAKU" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Tangan dia sudah mulai gatal untuk mengetuk kepala adiknya tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia supaya tidak mengamuk. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat kelakuan Kaizo

"Teman tapi mesra rupanya" Wawa tergelak sedikit "Macam mana kamu berdua boleh kenal?"

"Kami kenal semasa saya berada di kedai Tok Aba. Kebetulan dia pun ada di situ juga tapi dia yang tegur saya dulu. Dari situ persahabatan kita orang terjalin" jawab Lynna

"Mesti Kaizo tertarik dengan kecantikan Lynna sampai kamu sendiri pergi tegur dia"

"Sebenarnya panjang cerita dia tapi.. kamu semua tidak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Fang mulai rasa curiga

"Ada cerita lain ke kisah pertemuan dia orang?" bisik Fang

"Agaknya" Boboiboy bisik balik kepada Fang "Tapi.. macam abang kau akan cerita aje nanti dekat kau" Lalu mereka sambung balik melihat temubual itu

"Macam mana kehidupan kamu di sini bersama dengan adik kamu yang serba nakal tu?" tanya Wawa kepada Kaizo

"Naik pening kepala aku dengan kenakalan dia tu. Memang suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan aku tapi aku tetap sayangkan dia"

"SAYANG TAPI SUKA SANGAT BULI ADIK!" Kaizo terus kejar adiknya kerana tidak reti nak duduk diam. Dari tadi Fang asyik nak buat bising sahaja. Para penonton di situ hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Memang begitulah perangai mereka berdua tapi kalau mereka tengah berbaik, memang mesra yang teramat" kata Lynna

"Tapi kamu boleh tahan dengan perangai mereka berdua" tanya Wawa

"Adalah juga saya sabar dengan mereka berdua tu tapi kalau tidak tahan sangat, memang saya akan bergaduh dengan Kaizo"

"Terima kasih Lynna kerana sudi berbual dengan saya walaupun sekejap sahaja. Kaizo dan Fang pula sudah hilangkan diri. Saya sebenarnya nak adakan sesi soalan jawab dari para pengunjung yang ada dekat sini.. hah! Itu pun mereka berdua" Kaizo muncul bersama adiknya. Habis Fang kena belasah teruk "Ada sesiapa ingin berikan soalan kepada para superhero kita atau rakan-rakan mereka?" Dia terus turun dari kerusi

"SAYA SAYA!" Kamera terus ke arah seorang budak perempuan yang comel. Dia memakai cekak berwarna pink. Wawa terus berikan mikrofon itu kepada budak perempuan itu "Nama saya Fiona dan saya ada soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo. Bila Kapten Kaizo nak pencen?"

"PENCEN?! BILA MASA AKU NAK PENCEN! AKU AKAN TETAP MENJADI KAPTEN BUAT SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Bergema satu Pulau Rintis, sampai ada yang menutup telinga mereka dan ada juga beberapa bayi menangis kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Dasyat juga si Kaizo ni. Ok, terima kasih Fiona" Wawa mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Fiona

"SAYA ADA SOALAN DEKAT SINI!" Wawa terus ke seorang gadis bertudung pink "Nama saya Lizz! Saya adalah peminat Fang tapi soalan saya adalah untuk Kapten Kaizo. Soalan saya, bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo, jikalau Fang mati kerana masakan masin kamu?"

"Perasaan aku? Sedih" tapi muka Kaizo tetap serius sahaja "Tapi selama ini, elok aje aku tengok dia makan. Semua yang aku masak, semuanya dia akan telan"

"Betul! Adik tak naklah kecik kan hati abang" Fang terus peluk abang dia "Oh abang ku, kalau nak buat milkshake masin untuk adik pun takpe, adik sanggup minum demi abang ku yang terkuat, yang terkacak, yang tercomel, yang terpandai, yang tersayang, yang ter-" Kaizo terus kepala adiknya "ABANGGGG! ADIK BARU NAK PUJI-PUJI ABANG!"

"ITU PUJI TERLEBIH!"

"TAK KAN ADIK TAK BOLEH NAK PUJI ABANG?"

"KALAU NAK PUJI PUN, SEKALI DUA CUKUPLAH! INI TER MACAM-MACAMLAH KAU PUNYA TER!"

"Heheheee.. maaf yea semua, dia orang tu memang suka sangat bergaduh" kata Boboiboy kepada para penonton di situ. Lynna terpaksa heret mereka berdua untuk bergaduh di tempat lain, bukan di hadapan kamera. Tak elok orang lain nampak

"Tapi comel pula dia orang bergaduh yea" Wawa tergelak sedikit "Ada lagi soalan?"

"SAYA!" Terus seorang gadis comel mengangkat tangan kanannya. Wawa berikan mikrofon kepada gadis itu "Panggil saya mysterious ajelah yea. Hehehe.. soalan saya untuk Ying! Hai Ying!"

"Hai gadis mysterious!" kata Ying balik

"Soalan saya, kalau Ying demam sakit sakit tambah bersin. Macam mana dengan kuasa Ying?"

"Senang sahaja maaa... saya akan berusaha untuk sembuh cepat! hehehee"

"Terima kasih Ying" kata gadis itu. Lalu Ying berikan dua belon comel berbentuk bunga. Kedua-dua belon itu berwarna biru dan kuning

"Saya nak bagi soalan boleh?" Lalu seorang peminat Kaizo berdiri di hadapan Wawa. Mikrofon itu diambil dari tangan gadis mysterious dan terus berikan kepada peminat Kaizo "Soalan saya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Saya nak resepi pizza yang Kapten Kaizo buat hari itu boleh?" Kaizo terus muncul sambil sekeh kepala adiknya

"Boleh tapi resepi itu aku dapat dari internet. Kau pergi ajelah google"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" mikrofon itu terus diberikan balik kepada Wawa "Ada soalan lagi ke?" Terus dia nampak seorang gadis kecil sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Wawa pergi ke gadis itu

"Saya ada soalan untuk Boboiboy, kenapa Boboiboy suka warna oren?"

"Sebab warna oren itu jarang orang suka. Lagipun warna dia warna sangat lembut... hehehe.. harap kamu puas hati dengan jawapan dari saya" kata Boboiboy yang muncul di sebelah Wawa

"Ada soalan lagi ke?" Wawa melihat sekelilingnya "Nampaknya kita sudah tiada lagi soalan dari para pengunjung di sini. Sekian sahaja dari Wawa, pengacara Sana Sini Kita Berseronok. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi"

* * *

Pesta makanan itu berakhir pada waktu malam. Ramai sudah pun mengemas gerai mereka dan pulang ke rumah. Pesta makanan pada hari itu memang sangat meriah dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, begitu juga dengan food truck Superheroes Shakes. Ramai yang berpusu-pusu untuk melihat superhero kegemaran mereka tapi akhirnya, semuanya sudah pun selesai. Dapatlah mereka bernafas dengan lega. Pada malam itu di rumah Kaizo dan Fang, mereka perhatikan sahaja Harraz mengira jumlah keuntungan yang mereka dapat pada hari ini. Semuanya sedang berdebar-debar untuk mengetahui jumlah yang sebenarnya

"Hehehee... banyak jugak kita dapat" kata Harraz sambil susunkan duit-duit di atas meja makan

"Yer ke! Esok bolehlah kita pergi makan dekat luar. Kita makan dekat restaurant mahal-mahal"

"Ok juga idea kau tu, Boboiboy. Aku setuju sahaja!" Gopal terus bersemangat walaupun dia sudah penat melayan pelanggan dan peminat dia tadi. Mata Gopal asyik perhatikan sahaja dekat duit-duit yang masih dikira lagi oleh Harraz, untuk pastikan jumlah duit itu sama seperti tadi "Esok nak makan apa yea" terus dia terfikirkan makanan lobster "Sungguh menyelerakan" Gopal terbayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati lobster seorang diri di sebuah restaurant yang mewah

"Takde maknanya duit ini untuk kamu semua" Kaizo muncul dengan muka menakutkan. Lalu dia merampas kesemua duit tersebut dari tangan Harraz "Duit ini adalah untuk Rizu kerana ini adalah idea dia. Apa dia nak buat dengan duit ini, itu adalah keputusan dari Rizu sahaja" Mata Rizu terus bersinar-sinar, hati dia berbunga-bunga kerana Kaizo telah memberikan dia untuk buat apa yang dia suka dengan duit tersebut. Sinar harapan Gopal, terus musnah. Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia dan Fang mula berapi-api dengan abang dia

"Rizu, belanjalah kita semua makan lobster. Abang mu Gopal teringin sangat nak makan lobster" Gopal merayu-rayu kepada Rizu

"Ermmm... Pizu rasa.. Pizu nak nak nak..."

"LILY TAHU! RIZU BELANJA AKAK PERGI KE JEPUN!" Terus kepala Lily kena ketuk dengan periuk oleh Fang. Muncul lah satu benjol besar di kepala Lily "Kenapa ketuk kepala Lily?" Dia mengusap-usap benjol dia

"Ingat cukup ke duit tu nak pergi ke Jepun" marah Fang

"Janganlah gaduh-gaduh" tegur Yaya "Kita ikut sahajalah dengan keputusan Rizu. Apa Rizu nak buat dengan duit tu?" Rizu melihat Gopal yang sedang buat muka comel, dia melihat abang kesayangan dia sedang tersenyum lebar. Rizu pun tak tahu apa yang abang kesayangan dia nak. Lalu dia pandang Boboiboy yang asyik tersengih sahaja. Dia menoleh ketepi melihat Kaizo dan Lynna sedang berborakkan sesuatu

"PIZU TAHU!"

"Apa dia Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah berdebar-debar dengan keputusan Rizu

"KITA DERMAKAN DUIT NI DEKAT RUMAH KUCING TERBIAR! MESTI KAKAK JAGA KUCING TU SUKA!"

"Tapi... tapi... lobster?" Gopal terus menangis kerana impian tidak tercapai

"Wah, keputusan yang bagus tu Rizu. Akak sangat bangga dengan Rizu" Yaya mengusap-usap kepala Rizu. Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily tidak membantah dengan keputusan Rizu, manakala budak-budak lelaki pula. Gopal dan Fang menangis sebab impian mereka hancur. Boboiboy, Harraz dan Zakwan tersengih sahaja sambil tergelak sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat sahaja gelagat mereka semua. Lahap dan Emmy? Emmy sudah bawa Lahap ke makmal dia sebab Lahap nak sangat tengok makmal Emmy yang serba canggih itu

"UWAAAA! RIZU! ABANG GOPAL NAK LOBSTER!" Tapi Rizu abaikan sahaja Gopal dengan tangisan dia

"Kasihan.." muncul pula Probe sambil pegang belon warna hijau "Heheheee..."

* * *

 **Heheheee... ok ke chapter ni? kalau tak ok, maaf**

 **untuk soalan dari reifa - birthday author adalah 26 march :D**

 **aprilia - hehee.. bagi author fikirkan idea ok xD lagipun author sekrg ni bz sikit... maaf**


	47. Dia Kembali

**Hai hai semua! how are you today? sihat ke? Author sihat sahaja~**

 **Maaf author lambat update sebab author takde dekat rumah masa hari minggu xD hehehe**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang berikan review! thank you :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dia Kembali

Ingatkah kamu tentang seorang gadis kecil bernama Melissa Hope yang tinggal di rumah misteri tersebut? Sebenarnya, pada zaman kanak-kanak Yaya dan Ying, mereka berdua pernah bermain-main dengan gadis itu. Setiap petang, Melissa selalu mengajak mereka datang ke rumah untuk bermain dengan anak-anak patung dia. Pada mereka, rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah agam tetapi pada orang lain, mereka hanya nampak sebuah rumah yang sudah lama terbiar. Tetapi, pada suatu hari, orang ramai telah menjumpai Yaya dan Ying sedang berseronok di dalam rumah itu. Anak-anak patung yang mereka main itu adalah ranting-ranting kayu sahaja. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat keadaan rumah itu yang sebenarnya. Mereka menangis sehinggalah menyebabkan Yaya dan Ying trauma dan demam teruk. Selama seminggu mereka terpaksa duduk berehat di rumah. Selepas sahaja kejadian itu, Yaya dan Ying tidak lagi menjumpai hantu ataupun roh Melissa Hope. Mereka sudah melupai kejadian itu dan ingatan mereka tentang kejadian terus menjadi kosong seperti tiada apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap mereka berdua

Melissa Hope muncul kembali semasa Yaya dan Ying sudah meningkat dewasa dan Kaizo yang nampak kemunculan Melissa. Pada ketika itu, sasaran Melissa adalah Rizu tetapi rancangan dia gagal kerana terlampau ramai sangat yang pergi mencari Rizu. Dia cuba pula untuk bermain-main dengan Emmy seminggu selepas itu tetapi gagal kerana rakan-rakan Emmy telah masuk ke dalam rumah misteri tersebut. Tapak rumah itu adalah tapak asal rumah Melissa dan sebenarnya, tiada harta karun ataupun buku yang mereka jumpai pada tempoh hari. Semuanya adalah palsu sahaja dan firasat yang Lynna dapat hari itu, adalah palsu juga. Melissa cuba menutup kisah sebenarnya daripada diketahui oleh Lynna

Kini Melissa Hope telah kembali ke dunia. Dia merayau-rayau di depan rumah Rizu. Kadang-kadang dia perhatikan Rizu dari atas bumbung rumah. Dia ingin pastikan tiada siapa dapat menganggu dia kali ini. Selepas sahaja dia akan mendapat Rizu, dia akan pergi dapatkan Emmy pula. Kedua-dua budak itu menjadi sasaran Melissa

"Kamu berdua akan menjadi kawan baik aku buat selama-lamanya" kata Melissa sambil tersenyum melihat rumah Rizu di siang hari. Dia hanya duduk di atas bumbung rumah dan perhatikan apa sasaran dia sedang buat sekarang ini "Aku bukanlah hantu jahat, aku cuma ingin berkawan sahaja tapi kamu selalu di lindungi oleh abang-abang dan kakak-kakak kamu. Setiap hari aku kesunyian. Dulu aku kehilangan teman bermain iaitu Yaya dan Ying tapi kamu berdua sudah remaja. Aku tidak mahu mengingati kamu berdua tentang peristimewa tentang zaman silam kamu" Melissa bernyanyi di atas bumbung rumah dengan suara yang begitu sayu sekali. Orang lain dengar seperti ada angin sedang bertiupan tetapi sebenarnya, hanyalah rintihan seorang gadis kecil sudah lama mati dan kesunyian di Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak berkawan dengan Ratu Lily kerana Ratu Lily sudah pun remaja. Dia hanya mahu berkawan dengan kanak-kanak sahaja

Rizu yang ada di dalam biliknya, dia terasa ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia dari luar. Dia terus pandang ke arah luar tingkap, dia nampak seorang kanak-kanak kecil sedang melihat diri dia. Rizu mengosok-gosok kedua belah matanya dan lalu pandang di luar tingkap lagi sekali. Kanak-kanak tadi sudah pun tiada di atas bumbung rumah. Rizu berasa seram sejuk. Dia cepat-cepat menutup tingkap langsir dan terus menghubungi seseorang iaitu abang kesayangan dia, Fang

* * *

"MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH!" Fang sedang mengajar seekor itik di dalam rumah. Itik yang bernama Lily itu, berlari ke sana sini kerana tidak mahu ditangkap oleh Fang "MARILAH SINI! KAU NAK TENGOK AKU TANGKAP KAU DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN KUASA BAYANG AKU KE? AKU SALAI JUGAK SI ITIK NI"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Itik itu terus terbang ke atas meja ruang tamu. Fang terjun untuk menerkam itik itu tetapi itik itu terus berlari ke tempat lain. Dia terjatuh di atas meja ruang tamu sambil melihat itik itu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

"TAK GUNA PUNYA ITIK!"

"Apahal dengan kau ni?" tanya Kaizo yang ada di tangga rumah

"Si itik tu, tak nak mandi pulak. Sudahlah bau busuk!"

"Dia memang tak nak mandi pun sebab kawan kau tu si pelik yang pergi ajar dia ajaran sesat. Kau lupakan ajelah pasal itik tu sebab Rizu dari tadi lagi asyik menghubungi kau tapi kau tak angkat-angkat panggilan dia sebab sibuk sangat kejar itik tu"

"Rizu hubungi adik?"

"Yelah, kau tak angkat. Dia terus hubungi abang. Dia cakap dia rasa macam ada sesuatu sedang memerhatikan dia"

"Hantu ke?" Fang terus duduk bersila di atas meja ruang tamu rumah dia "Tak kan hantu si Ratu Lily kembali ke sini"

"Abang tak rasa Ratu Lily tapi..." Kaizo senyap sekejap sambil turun dari tangga tersebut "Abang tak pasti kalau mata Rizu main-mainkan dia sahaja atau memang ada sesuatu yang sedang perhatikan dia, tapi apa-apa pun, kau perlu berjaga-jaga. Abang suruh Rizu tidur di sini sahaja kerana abang tidak mahu benda yang terjadi dekat Rizu tahun lepas, akan terjadi lagi sekali"

"Baik abang tapi.. tak kan abang nak suruh dia datang sini sorang-sorang!"

"Hari masih siang lagi, bukannya waktu malam lagi pun! Lagipun Lynna yang akan mengambil dia nanti"

"Eh, kak Lynna datang ke sini?" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat abangnya yang kini sudah duduk di atas kerusi sofa, di hadapan dia. Senyuman lebar dia terukir di wajah Fang seperti dia sedang menang sesuatu "Abang ajak dia datang ke sini ke?"

"Takdelah, dia datang sebab dia nak suruh abang rasa kek yang dibuat. Yang kau tersenyum lebar apasal?" Kaizo terus jentik dahi adiknya "Suka betul kalau dia datang ke sini"

"Mestilah suka! Dia kan kakak kesayangan adik! Heheheee... Dan kak Lynna jugalah yang pandai melayan adik dengan baik. Bukan macam abang, suka buli adik, marah adik, hukum adik dan macam-macamlah abang akan buat dekat diri adik"

"Dah kau tu nakal. Macam mana abang tak stress dengan kau ni" Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya "Kalau satu hari kau tak buat hal, tak boleh ke?"

"Itukan perangai adik.. adik kan nakal macam abang masa kecik-kecik dulu" kata Fang sambil abang dia masih lagi sekeh kepala dia "Abang punya nakal mesti lagi dasyat daripada adik kan?" Kaizo terus lepaskan kepala adiknya

"Ibu kata dulu, abang punya nakal memang dasyat. Abang pernah buat nakal sampai ibu menangis sebab tidak tahan dengan kenakalan abang" suara Kaizo bertukar menjadi sedih "Itu pertama kali abang buat dia menangis. Lepas tu abang minta maaf dekat ibu tapi ibu tahu, abang akan buat nakal lagi selepas itu. Apa yang ibu katakan, memang betul. Keesokannya, abang buat nakal balik tapi abang berhenti selepas sahaja ibu lahirkan adik"

"Cerita abang memang sangat terharu" Fang pura-pura mengesat air matanya "Tapi sedihnya, adik langsung tak menangis" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Adik bergurau aje, janganlah marah abang"

"Abang tak marah pun" Lalu dia ketuk kepala adiknya

"Abang! Nak bergurau pun tak boleh" Fang mengusap-gusap kepalanya. Selamat tiada benjol di kepalanya "Abang selalu rindukan ibu?"

"Mestilah selalu tapi maaf sebab adik tidak dapat berjumpa dengan ibu pada hari itu. Ibu dan ayah yang bawa abang dan kak Lynna ke hospital supaya kami berdua selamat"

"Takpelah abang. Adik faham, adik tak cemburu" Fang terus duduk di sebelah abang dia dengan rapat. Dia melentokkan kepalanya di bahu abangnya "Kadang-kadang ibu dan ayah selalu muncul dalam mimpi adik tapi adik lupa kita orang sedang buat apa dalam mimpi tu" Kaizo boleh dengar nada kesedihan adiknya

"Adik jangan sedih sangat. Mungkin adik dapat berjumpa dengan mereka lagi. Kita kan ada kak Lynna yang sama hebat macam abang"

"Hehehee... tapi abang lebih hebat daripada kak Lynna sebab abang adalah kapten yang terkuat di galaxy"

"Tapi dia adalah seorang pahlawan puteri di alam fantasy. Dua-dua sama hebatkan?" Fang nampak senyuman abangnya. Abang dia memang agak jarang untuk bersenyum, hanya waktu tertentu sahaja dia akan tersenyum. Fang rasa senang melihat senyuman itu, hati dia rasa tenang sahaja

"ABANG PAIZOOO! ABANG FANGG!" Suara jerita Rizu telah menganggu sesi bermanja antara Fang dan Kaizo "KAMI DAH SAMPAI! PIZU ADA BAWAK DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terus berlari ke pintu. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya secara cepat sebab tidak sabar untuk menerima donut kegemaran dia dari Rizu

"Mana donut lobak merah?" tanya Fang yang sudah tidak sabar. Lalu Rizu tunjukkan tiga ekor kucing yang berada di kakinya "ERK?!"

"Pizu bawak kucing-kucing Pizu ke sini sebab donut, lobak dan merah nak jumpa mummy dia orang" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum lebar. Hancur hati Fang kerana apa yang dia idamkan tidak tercapai. Lynna tergelak melihat kekecewaan Fang "Abang Fang kenapa?"

"Rizu, tak kan Rizu tak tahu. Abang kamu ingat donut lobak merah dia yang betul tapi Rizu bawa kucing Rizu pula"

"Oh... maaf abang Fang" Terus Rizu peluk Fang sebagai minta maaf. Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu. Lalu Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya yang masih lagi sedih itu. Kucing-kucing Rizu sudah pun masuk berlari dan kini mereka sedang bermain-main dengan ibu mereka iaitu Pikachu, kucing kesayangan Kaizo "Tapi kakak Lynna ada bawak sesuatu"

"Apa yang kau bawakan?" Lalu Lynna mengangkat tangan sebelah sambil tunjuk sebuah beg kertas yang besar

"Nanti korang rasa kek ni" kata Lynna sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang pergi angkat beg pakaian Rizu untuk dibawa masuk. Rizu sudah pergi bermain dengan kucing-kucing di dalam rumah. Itik Lily sudah keluar dari bilik Faye dan terus berlari ke arah Rizu. Itik itu memang suka Rizu dan setiap kali Rizu datang ke rumah, itik itu akan ikut sahaja kemana Rizu akan pergi. Fang sudah bawa beg pakain Rizu ke bilik dia. Kaizo dan Lynna masuk ke dalam dapur. Lynna keluar bekas makanan dari beg kertas dan lalu dia membuka bekas itu di hadapan Kaizo

"Nah! matcha kek! Aku try cuba buat, tak tahulah bagi kau sedap ke tak" Lynna terus mengambil sebilah pisau untuk memotong kek tersebut

"Donut lobak merah untuk adik takde?" muncul Fang di dalam dapur. Lynna letakkan pisau itu sebentar dan keluar satu kotak kecil dari beg kertas. Dia berikan kotak itu kepada Fang. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar, senyuman lebar dia terus terukir dan tangan dia membuka kotak itu secara perlahan-lahan. Bau donut lobak merah terus menusuk kalbu ke dalam lubang hidung Fang

"Suka lah tu" kata Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Mestilah suka! Terima kasih kak Lynna" Lynna hanya senyum sahaja sambil memotong kek matcha itu. Fang sudah membuka mulut dia seluas-luasnya, donut dia sudah hampir ke bibir tetapi Rizu terlanggar belakang Fang dan menyebabkan donut itu terlepas dari tangannya. Lalu ianya bergolek-golek jatuh di bawah meja

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang ingin mengambil balik donut dia tetapi Pikachu dan anak-anak dia sudah pun gigit-gigit donut itu "TIDAKKKKKKKK!" menangis Fang sambil melihat donut kesayangan dia dimakan oleh kucing

"Maaf abang Fang, Pizu tak sengaja. Pizu lari ke sini sebab Pizu rasa macam ada sesuatu sedang perhatikan Pizu tadi. Pizu takut" Fang terus berhenti menangis. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Rizu. Dia boleh nampak Rizu dalam ketakutan, muka dia pucat sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna terus keluar dari dapur untuk pergi periksa di luar rumah. Fang memeluk Rizu di dalam dapur

"Lynna, kau ada nampak apa-apa tak?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah pun membuka pintu rumah. Dia dan Lynna berdiri di pintu sambil melihat sekeliling kawasan rumah. Mata mereka berdua berliar-liar melihat ke kanan ke kiri supaya tiada apa yang cuba ingin menyerang mereka

"Hmm.. macam takde apa aje" Lynna terus melangkah keluar dari rumah. Dia jalan secara berhati-hati. Mata kasar dia ternampak sesuatu jauh dari situ. Bayangan itu berbentuk seperti kanak-kanak perempuan. Dia terus ke pintu pagar untuk melihat secara jelas

"Lynna?" Tetapi Lynna tidak dengar, dia terus ke depan sehingga dia terkejut melihat budak perempuan itu adalah budak perempuan misteri yang tinggal di rumah misteri. Kaki Lynna masih lagi bergerak ke hadapan. Kaizo tidak nampak apa yang Lynna nampak, dia rasa pelik dan dia rasa ada sesuatu yang cuba menarik Lynna. Budak perempuan itu tidak bergerak, mata dia merenung ke arah mata Lynna. Makin lama makin dekat Lynna kepada budak perempuan itu. Melissa Hope menembusi pintu pagar itu dan terus dia merasuk ke dalam badan Lynna. Mata Lynna terkebil-kebil melihat pintu pagar itu. Lynna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seperti dia telah dikawal oleh sesuatu tadi. Dia terkejut sedikit apabila Kaizo menyentuh bahunya

"Kau tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Kaizo yang kelihatan risau

"Aku ok" Lynna terus pusingkan badannya untuk masuk balik ke dalam rumah. Dia sebenarnya rasa sedikit pening tetapi dia tidak mahu beritahu Kaizo tentang perkara itu. Lynna terus masuk ke dalam rumah. Melissa kini berada di dalam badan Lynna. Dia cuba untuk mengawal diri Lynna tetapi disebabkan Lynna terlampau kuat, dia terpaksa bergelut. Lynna semakin pening, dia berjalan terhuyung hayang di dalam rumah itu

"Kak Lynna?" mata Lynna kelihatan kabur. Dia tidak nampak siapa yang sedang memanggil nama dia. Lalu segala-galanya terus menjadi gelap. Lynna rebah jatuh ke atas lantai ruang tamu

* * *

Mata dia terbuka. Kali ini Melissa telah berjaya mengawal tubuh badan Lynna. Mata dia melihat ketiga-tiga orang sedang melihat diri dia yang sedang terbaring di atas kerusi sofa. Dia bangun dan duduk di atas sofa itu. Kaizo berikan segelas air kepada Melissa, lalu dia mengambil air itu. Kucing-kucing dan itik di dalam rumah itu, hanya duduk di tepi dinding. Haiwan tersebut dapat melihat itu adalah bukan Lynna yang sebenarnya. Mereka membuat bising di situ sehinggalah Kaizo menjerit diam ke arah mereka. Kucing-kucing dan itik itu terus duduk diam

"Terima kasih" jawab Melissa di dalam nada suara Lynna

"Kau tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Kak Lynna ok ke?" tanya Fang pula

"Kakak Lynna jangan buat Pizu risau tau" kata Rizu pula

"Akak ok sahaja" Mata Melissa melihat Rizu, lalu tangan dia mengusap-usap pipi Rizu yang lembut itu "Terima kasih semua" Lalu dia berikan senyuman

"Kau berehat sahaja" kata Kaizo "Tapi lain kali, jangan cuba nak sembunyikan apa-apa dari aku"

"Hmm.. ok" jawab Melissa. Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Mata Melissa ikut kemana Kaizo hendak pergi, dia melihat Kaizo sudah pun masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang dan Rizu masih lagi ada di situ "Ermm... adik tak nak pergi tolong abang ke?"

"Tapi adik nak jaga kak Lynna. Macam mana kalau kak Lynna pengsan lagi"

"Takpe.. Rizu kan ada" Melissa mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Rizu boleh jaga akak kan?"

"Boleh! Abang Fang jangan risau. Kalau apa-apa terjadi, Pizu akan panggil abang Fang"

"Ok.." Fang bangun dari situ. Dia rasa sedikit hairan dengan Lynna. Selalunya Lynna akan beritahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Dia terus melihat Lynna sambil dia berjalan ke dapur. Lynna masih lagi mengusap-usap kepala Rizu. Pandangan dia terhadap Rizu pun lain, seperti dia mahu membawa Rizu lari daripada rumah ini "Abang, abang tak rasa pelik ke dengan kak Lynna?"

"Pelik?" tanya Kaizo sambil memotong matcha kek itu "Apa yang pelik?"

"Kak Lynna macam bukan diri kak Lynna. Dari tadi dia asyik mengusap kepala Rizu sahaja" Fang mengambil sekeping kek itu dan lalu makan "Cuba abang perhatikan kak Lynna" Kaizo terus berhenti memotong kek itu. Dia mengintai di luar dapur. Lynna sedang bermain tepuk-tepuk tangan dengan Rizu. Mereka berdua bernyanyi-nyanyi sebuah lagu yang Kaizo tidak pernah dengar sebelum ini

"Tak nampak pelik pun. Kau ni nampak yang bukan-bukan pulak. Jangan nak main tuduh dia sahaja" kata Kaizo. Dia sambung balik memotong matcha kek itu. Fang tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia cukup yakin bahawa itu bukan kakak kesayangan dia, seperti ada hantu merasuk Lynna. Dia akan siasat siapakah hantu itu tapi pada masa yang sama, dia akan perhatikan Lynna dari jauh. Mungkin dia akan cuba jauhkan hantu itu daripada Rizu. Fang cuba hendak dengar perbualan diantara hantu itu dan juga Rizu

"Rizu nak tak ikut akak pergi ke bandar nanti? Akak nak beli sesuatu dan mungkin juga, akak nak belikan teddy bear besar untuk Rizu"

"WAH! YEA KE? Pizu suka teddy bear"

"Kalau macam tu, kejap lagi kita keluar ok. Nanti akak hantar Rizu balik ke sini"

"Kalau ajak abang Fang sekali boleh? Tak pun abang Paizo ke.. kita semua pergi sama-sama. Jalan-jalan dekat bandar" kata Rizu dengan nada ceria dia. Melissa menarik nafas dan berpura-pura menjadi Lynna

"Ala, kita berdua ajelah. Akak sudah lama tak jalan sama-sama dengan Rizu" Tangan dia terus belai rambut Rizu "Lepas tu kita makan ice cream sama-sama"

"Ok! Rizu ok aje tapi tak seronok pulak takde abang Fang dan abang Paizo"

"Takpe, kita berdua sahaja mesti seronok juga"

"Kak Lynna kenapa tak nak ajak adik sekali?" Fang muncul di ruang tamu dengan suara serius dia "Kak Lynna tak suka adik ikut sekali ke?"

"Bukan macam tu lah, akak saja nak luangkan masa bersama Rizu. Bolehkan?" Melissa terus berikan senyuman tetapi bagi Fang, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman lembut dari Lynna. Ianya senyuman dari seseorang yang Fang tidak kenali siapa

"Boleh tapi..."

"Tapi apanya Pang? Bagi ajelah dia orang tu nak keluar. Lynna bukannya bawa lari Rizu pun"

"Tapi abang! Dia bukannya kak Lynna. DIA ADALAH HANTU YANG TELAH MERASUK KAK LYNNA!" Terus lampu-lampu di rumah padam secara tiba-tiba. Kucing-kucing dan itik yang berada di rumah, mereka membuat bising sehinggalah lampu-lampu bernyala semula. Lynna dan Rizu sudah tiada di ruang tamu itu. Fang dan Kaizo terkejut melihat kedua mereka hilang dari situ. Fang cepat-cepat pergi buka pintu rumahnya. Malangnya Lynna dan Rizu tiada di luar rumah. Melissa sudah membawa lari Rizu dengan menggunakan kuasa Lynna

* * *

Fang bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu. Pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan senyuman tadi sahaja. Dia tidak rasa Ratu Lily wujud balik di bumi dan Ratu Lily tak kan buat begitu. Kaizo hanya memandang sahaja adik dia yang tidak mahu duduk dari tadi. Dia rasa bersalah kerana tidak nampak Lynna telah dirasuk oleh sesuatu. Dia sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Rizu menggunakan jam kuasa dia tetapi gagal. Kalau apa-apa terjadi terhadap Lynna dan Rizu, dia tidak akan maafkan diri dia

"Pang" panggil Kaizo. Dia bangun dari kerusi sofa dan lalu berkata "Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku pergi mencari mereka. Kalau ada apa-apa hal, beritahu abang"

"Tapi.. adik nak ikut sekali"

"Tak perlu, kau duduk sahaja di sini" Fang tidak membantah. Kali ini dia senyap sahaja. Dia tidak mahu bergaduh dengan abang dia "Aku akan kembali dengan mereka nanti" Kaizo terus ke pintu rumah. Tangan dia sudah memegang tombol pintu dan lalu dia memusingkannya. Dia buka dan terkejut melihat kawan-kawan adiknya ada di depan pintu

"ABANG KAIZO!" Boboiboy dan Gopal menjerit di situ. Fang terdengar suara kawan-kawan dia dan terus berlari ke pintu rumah dia

"Apasal korang ada dekat sini?"

"Kita orang ada dekat sini sebab kita orang nampak kak Lynna pengsan dekat tepi jalan" kata Boboiboy dengan nada cemas dia "Yaya dan Ying tengah tengok dia sekarang ni. Kita orang cuba kejutkan kak Lynna tapi dia tak bangun"

"Bawa kami ke tempat dia pengsan sekarang!" kata Kaizo dengan suara serius dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal terus bawa mereka berdua ke tempat kejadian. Sampai sahaja di sana, Lynna masih lagi terbaring di atas jalan. Yaya dan Ying sedang menjaga dia tetapi Rizu tidak kelihatan di situ

"Mana Rizu?" tanya Fang

"Masa kita orang sampai di sini, Rizu tiada. Kita orang cuma nampak kak Lynna sahaja" jawab Yaya

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?" tanya Ying

"Kak Lynna kena rasuk tadi tapi kita orang tak tahu hantu mana yang merasuk dia tadi. Hantu tu cuba mendekati diri dia dengan Rizu" jawab Fang. Kaizo melihat sekitar kawasan itu. Dia kenal kawasan perumahan dan lorong jalan itu

"Bukan ke jalan ini ke rumah misteri?"

"Ha ahlah, abang Kaizo cakapkan tadi buatkan aku teringat balik tapi.. tak kan hantu tu minat dengan Rizu pulak. Dulu Boboiboy, sekarang Rizu pula" Gopal rasa seram sejuk. Meremang bulu roma Gopal. Badan dia mula bergetar-getar tetapi anehnya, dia sahaja yang rasa begitu. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain, kelihatan tidak merasai apa-apa

"Fang, kau tak rasa ke hantu tu bawa lari Rizu ke rumah misteri tu?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy tapi kita kena siasat dan cari Rizu" kata Fang sambil melutut di tepi Lynna. Dia pegang tangan Lynna dan rasa sejuk pula "Abang, kita kena bawak Lynna balik ke rumah kita"

"Kalau begitu, kamu berlima pergi ke rumah tersebut tapi jangan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Aku tidak mahu apa-apa terjadi dekat korang nanti"

"Tak perlu Kaizo" Lynna sudah pun terjaga. Fang menolong Lynna untuk bangunkan dia. Lynna memicit-micit dahinya sebab dia masih lagi terasa pening "Aku rasa kita semua perlu pergi ke sana. Yang merasuk aku tadi adalah Melissa Hope. Dia cuma ingin Rizu dan Emmy sahaja kerana dia suka bermain tapi..." Lynna terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Yaya dan Ying

"Kenapa kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya

"Kamu berdua kenal Melissa Hope semenjak kamu kecil lagi" kata Lynna. Terus muka Gopal bertukar menjadi pucat. Yaya dan Ying terkejut, ingatan mereka tentang Melissa Hope masih lagi blur

"Kami mana pernah berkawan dengan dia kak Lynna" kata Yaya

"Sebenarnya, kamu mengalami trauma ketika kamu berdua kecil lagi. Orang ramai yang telah menjumpai kamu berdua bermain-main di dalam rumah misteri itu. Kamu nampak anak-anak patung yang banyak di dalam sebuah bilik tetapi semuanya hanyalah ranting kayu sahaja. Selepas sahaja kejadian itu, kamu terus mengalami demam teruk dan tidak mengingati apa-apa tentang Melissa. Akak tak nak paksa kamu berdua ingatkan balik tentang kejadian itu"

"Jadi, maksud kak Lynna. YAYA DAN YING BERKAWAN DENGAN HANTU DULU!" Gopal seperti mahu pengsan di situ

"Yea Gopal tapi disebabkan Yaya dan Ying sudah remaja, kali ini dia mencari kawan baru iaitu Rizu dan juga Emmy"

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu dapatkan Rizu balik dan seseorang perlu pergi menjaga Emmy" Kaizo terus pandang Gopal "Kau pergi jaga Emmy sebab aku tahu kau tu peminat hantu tapi jumpa hantu pun menjerit-jerit macam ayam baru lepas dari reban" Gopal tersengih sahaja tapi patuhi sahaja arahan dari Kaizo

"Baiklah abang Kaizo. Saya akan pergi jaga Emmy dengan baik! kalau tak baik, jangan marahkan saya yea... hehehehee" Kaizo terus berikan renungan tajam ke arah Gopal "Err.. saya pergi dulu!" Terus dia berlari ke rumah Emmy

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bergerak ke rumah hantu misteri tu" Kaizo menolong Lynna untuk berdiri dari situ. Mereka terus bergerak "Lynna, macam mana kamu tahu tentang cerita mereka?"

"Semasa dia larikan Rizu, aku telah dapat melihat kisah silam Yaya, Ying dan juga Melissa. Aku rasa dia juga dapat melihat apa yang aku lihat tadi. Selepas itu terus dia keluar dari badan aku dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Maaf sebab aku tidak dapat lawan dia. Entah kenapa badan aku rasa lemah secara tiba-tiba"

"Takpe, yang penting kau selamat. Sekarang kita hanya perlu selamatkan Rizu"

"Kak Lynna jangan salahkan diri sangat tau" kata Fang sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna

"Terima kasih Fang" Lynna membalas balik senyuman Fang tadi. Mereka terus senyap setelah sampai di rumah misteri. Boboiboy dan Fang masih teringat lagi kejadian mereka termasuk ke dalam rumah misteri tersebut. Bulu roma mereka terangkat naik dan mereka terus menggigil kerana terasa seram sejuknya. Suasana di situ menjadi sunyi, awan mendung telah pun tiba dan mereka boleh dengar bunyi guruh. Hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi. Mereka terpaksa berlari ke tempat yang teduh. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah misteri itu. Kaizo cuba membuka pintu rumah tersebut tetapi gagal

"Kalau kita pecahkan sahaja pintu ni macam mana?" kata Fang kepada abangnya

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Tiada kesan. Pintu itu tidak pecah. Boboiboy cuba menggunakan kuasa dia tetapi dia juga seperti Kaizo, gagal untuk memecahkan pintu itu. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar jeritan Rizu dari rumah tersebut

"RIZUUUUU!" Fang mengetuk-getuk pintu rumah itu "RIZUUUU! RIZU!" Mereka semua menjerit-jerit nama Rizu tapi pintu itu masih tidak dibuka

* * *

"PIZU TAKUT! PIZU TAKUT DENGAN HANTUUU!"

"Janganlah takut, ini kak Melissa. Akak hanya mahu bermain-main dengan Rizu sahaja. Mari kita main dengan anak-anak patung akak" Tapi Rizu gelengkan kepala. Air mata dia tidak henti mengalir keluar. Dia cuma ingin keluar dari situ

"TAK NAK! PIZU TAK NAK MAIN DENGAN KAKAK MELISSA!" Rizu menjerit sekuat hati. Dia bersandar di tepi dinding kerana takut untuk mendekati hantu Melissa itu. Kaki dia terasa lemah untuk lari dari situ "KAKAK MELISSA JAHAT! KAKAK MELISSA RASUK KAKAK LYNNA!"

"Akak rasuk dia sebab akak cuba nak berkawan dengan Rizu" Tangan Melissa makin lama makin dekat dengan pipi Rizu "Akak ingin bermain dengan Rizu sahaja. Akak keseorangan dekat sini"

"Keseorangan?"

"Ha ah, akak mana ada kawan. Dulu akak ada kawan tapi dia orang sudah tak ingatkan tentang akak lagi. Salah akak sebab bawa mereka berdua ke sini"

"Tapi kenapa kakak Melissa tak berkawan sahaja dengan kakak Ratu Lily. Dia kan baik dan mesti dia sudi berkawan dengan kakak Melissa"

"Akak tak nak berkawan dengan dia sebab dia tu dulu jahat" kata Melissa sambil melutut di depan Rizu "Tapi dia sudah takde pun kan sekarang ni. Biar akak sahaja menjadi pengganti dia, macam mana? Bolehkan?"

"Tak boleh! Sebab kakak Ratu Lily tidak boleh diganti oleh sesiapa pun, hantu pun tak boleh gantikan dia"

"Kalau tak boleh, takpelah... akak akan lepaskan Rizu" Terus Melissa terbangkan diri dia untuk pergi dari situ. Rizu rasa kasihan pula melihat muka sayu Melissa "Rizu boleh keluar dari sini" kata dia

"Tapi kakak Melissa macam mana?"

"Akak ok sahaja. Akak tak kan ganggu Rizu lagi tapi sebelum Rizu pergi.." Melissa terbangkan diri dia ke sebuah almari kecil yang terletak di tepi tingkap. Almari itu terbuka dengan sendirinya "Boleh tak Rizu jaga diary dan teddy bear ni"

"Boleh" Rizu mengesat air matanya. Perasaan ketakutan dia sudah pun hilang. Dia kelihatan tenang sahaja. Dia bangun dari situ dan terus ke almari kecil itu "Diary ni diary kakak Melissa ke?"

"Yea, diary akak yang sebenarnya bukan buku yang mereka jumpai hari itu. Rasanya kak Lynna mesti dapat lihat apa yang berlaku sebenarnya" Melissa mengangkat teddy bear yang berwarna putih itu. Teddy bear itu seperti tiada kesan kotoran. Ianya seperti baru dibeli "Jaga teddy bear ni dengan elok sebab ini teddy bear ini adalah kegemaran akak"

"Pizu akan jaga diary dan teddy bear ini dengan baik" Lalu Rizu berikan senyuman kepada Melissa

"Rasanya, akak dapat pergi dari sini dengan tenang kerana Rizu akan jaga memory akak dengan baik. Selamat tinggal Rizu" Melissa terus cium pipi Rizu. Lalu dia hilang buat selama-lamanya. Rizu rasa seperti ada angin sedang cium pipi dia tadi. Rizu melihat diary dan teddy bear comel itu. Lalu dia memeluk kedua barang itu di dadanya

"Pizu janji, Pizu akan menjaga dengan baik" bisik Rizu

"RIZU!" Rizu terasa ada seseorang sedang memeluk dia dari belakang "RIZU OK? Rizu tak apa-apa ke?" Fang merasa-rasa dahi Rizu

"Pizu oklah abang Fang tapi hantu tadi tu dah hilang. Dia cakap dia akan move on. Dia tak kan kacau Pizu lagi atau sesiapa pun"

"Betul ke Rizu?" Lynna muncul di depan Rizu

"Betul" jawab Rizu "Kakak Melissa berikan diary dan teddy bear ini kepada Pizu" Lynna pegang diary tersebut dan terus dia dapat melihat kisah silam Melissa Hope yang sebenarnya dan juga kisah mereka terperangkap di rumah misteri. Air mata Lynna mengalir sedikit

"Kenapa kak Lynna?" tanya Boboiboy

"Rasanya, tak perlu akak cerita kisah dia tapi akak akan cerita apa yang berlaku kepada kita semua, semasa kita terperangkap di dalam rumah ini" Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Rizu dan juga Kaizo, terus memasang telinga untuk mendengar cerita itu dari Lynna "Sebenarnya, apa yang lihat pada hari itu. Semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang sama sahaja. Melissa berjaya membuat Boboiboy, Fang,Gopal, Emmy, Lily, Bella, Kaizo dan juga akak tertidur di dalam rumah itu dan pada masa itu, akak rupanya melihat kisah silam yang palsu sahaja. Kisah sebenarnya dia, semuanya ada di dalam diary ini. Rizu simpan kisah-kisah dia dengan elok"

"Baik kakak Lynna" kata Rizu dengan wajah ceria dia "Jom kita balik, Pizu laparlah! Pizu teringat nak makan chicken chop. Abang Fang buatlah chicken chop dan kuah dia adalah mushroom atau blackpepper. Tapi Pizu lebih sukakan mushroom.." Mereka semua terpaksalah dengar celoteh Rizu dari rumah misteri itu sehinggalah ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying sudah pun larikan diri, jadi tinggal Fang, Kaizo dan Lynna sahaja mendengar celoteh Rizu di dalam rumah

"Aduh, banyak cerita pulak budak kecik ni" bisik Fang tapi pemikiran dia terus terfikir, apa kisah sebenar Melissa Hope. Dia berharap dia dapat baca diary tersebut tetapi buat masa sekarang ini, dia akan dengar sahaja kisah kehidupan Rizu

* * *

 **Hehehee.. maaf kalau rasa chapter ini tidak begitu best sangat x(**

 **Lepas ni author akan update hari khamis... maaf kalau lama sangat nak tunggu author update**

 **author ada fb dan author masih aktif lagi dekat fb :D fb author - Liyana Kz**

 **Kalau nak melihat gambar author, kena send friend request dulu.. lepas author dah approve, baru boleh tengok :D**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	48. Bukan Pin Emosi

**Hello my dear readers :D hehehe.. author pergi update hari ini pulak xD ini pun sebab tak sabar!**

 **Thank you semua sebab sudi memberikan review! and thank you sebab selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan typo or apa-apa aje yang ada di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

Bukan Pin Emosi

"ABANG PAIZO! OH ABANG PAIZO!"

Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan dari Rizu. Dia baru sahaja habis mandi kerana berpeluh akibat latihan tempur dari pagi tadi lagi. Kaizo turun ke bawah sambil memakai seluar dia, baju dia dan juga jaket dia

"ABANG PAIZOOOOOO!" Kaizo membuka pintu dan dia terkejut kerana halaman rumah dia penuh dengan teddy bear dan plushie dalam pelbagai size, warna dan bentuk. Semuanya sedang berdiri sambil melambai-lambai kearah Kaizo. Dia cubit tangan dia sedikit untuk memberitahu diri dia bahawa ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja tetapi bukan kerana kesakitan cubitan dia tadi terasa sangat sakit. Lalu ianya meninggalkan kesan lebam

"Hantu mana merasuk teddy bear dan plushie Rizu ni? Rizu main dengan hantu lagi ke?" Kaizo menarik tangan Rizu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Teddy bear dan plushie itu mahu ikut masuk ke dalam rumah sekali. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily berlari lintang pukang kerana takut melihat teddy bear dan plushie berarak masuk ke dalam rumah, Kaizo mahu menutup pintu tetapi Rizu halang dia buat begitu

"Abang Paizo jangan! Ini semua teddy bear dan plushie Pizu"

"Macam mana dia orang boleh bergerak?" Rizu terus tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia tunjukkan sejenis pin berbentuk bulat yang ada tulis teddy bear and plushie di tepi dada dia kepada Kaizo. Pin itu kelihatan besar dan mempunyai dua butang. Satu butang untuk mengeluarkan beberapa huruf dan satu lagi butang untuk aktifkan perkataan itu tadi "Apa tu?"

"Ini adalah ciptaan kakak Emmy!" kata Rizu "Pizu lekat pin dekat badan Pizu, lepas tu semua teddy bear milik Pizu bergerak. Semuanya ikut kemana sahaja Pizu pergi. Semuanya sayangkan Pizu! Kakak Emmy kata, pin ini akan berkesan untuk benda yang kita suka. Jadi Pizu tulislah Teddy bear dan plushie dekat pin ni. Pizu suka teddy bear dan plushie-plushie yang lain. Tengok anak patung kucing ni" Rizu terus angkat anak patung kucing yang sedang bermeow meow "Comelkan?"

"Comel memang comel tapi nampak sungguh menakutkan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Tapi jangan bagi Pang tengok pin tu, karang dia letak donut lobak merah dia tu"

"Hehehe.. mesti donut lobak merah dia boleh bergerak-gerak, ada mata, hidung, kaki, tangan, mulut dan juga telinga!" Terus dia bayangkan sebiji donut lobak merah ikut sahaja kemana abang kesayangan dia akan pergi "Hehehe.. comelnya"

"Abang nak guna boleh?"

"Abang Paizo nak letak apa?" Rizu terus tanggalkan pin itu, lalu teddy bear dan plushie dia semua kembali menjadi mainan. Semuanya terbaring di atas lantai rumah. Rizu sahaja hendak kenakan Kaizo. Dia terus mengeja nama Lynna di pin itu sebelum dia berikan kepada Kaizo "Nah!" Kaizo mengambil pin itu tanpa melihat apa yang Rizu tuliskan tadi. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu dan tidak sedar. Dia terus lekatkan pin itu di bajunya. Tiba-tiba sahaja Lynna muncul di sebelah Kaizo

"KAIZOOOOO!" Terkejut Kaizo melihat Lynna menjerit dengan muka ceria dia "KAIZOOOO! KAIZO NAK BAWAK LYNNA PERGI JALAN-JALAN KE?"

"Mana ada! Apasal kau muncul secara tiba-tiba ni?"

"Sebab hati aku terpaut kepada kau! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa tak tenteram kalau kau tiada di sisi aku. Jadi aku datanglah ke sini untuk melihat wajah kau yang teramat handsome tu" Lynna terus berikan senyuman comel dia. Tangan dia terus cubit kedua belah pipi Kaizo. Mata dia berkelip-kelip kepada Kaizo. Perangai dia mula berubah menjadi kanak-kanak. Rizu tergelak melihat kelakuan Lynna seperti budak kecil itu "Oh Kaizo ku, Kaizo dengarlah lagu Lynna nyanyikan nanti. Ini khas untuk Kaizo tapi sebelum tu!" Lynna terus lari ke atas untuk mengambil guitar Fang yang ada di dalam bilik. Selepas itu dia turun ke bawah balik. Dia suruh Kaizo duduk di tengah atas kerusi sofa. Sebelum itu, dia susun-susun teddy dan plushie di sebelah kiri kanan Kaizo. Rizu rasa suka pula melihat Kaizo dikelilingi dengan teddy bear dan plushie. Lynna siap suruh Kaizo memeluk sebuah teddy bear berwarna biru. Dia rasa terharu pula kerana melihat kecomelan Kaizo bersama dengan teddy bear dan plushie

"Hehehe.. comel lah kakak Lynna hari ni!" kata Rizu

"Rizu duduk sana, jangan kacau tempat abang Kaizo kamu" Lynna terus duduk bersila di atas meja ruang tamu "Lagu ini khas untuk Kaizo. Harap kamu suka dengan lagu ni" Lalu Lynna memetik guitarnya. Mata dia asyik memandang Kaizo dengan senyuman manis dia

 _Rows and flows of angel hair_  
 _And ice cream castles in the air_  
 _And feather canyons everywhere_  
 _I've looked at clouds that way_

 _But now they only block the sun_  
 _They rain and snow on everyone_  
 _So many things I would have done_  
 _But clouds got in my way_

 _I've looked at clouds from both sides now_  
 _From up and down, and still somehow_  
 _It's cloud illusions I recall_  
 _I really don't know clouds at all_

 _Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels_  
 _The dizzy dancing way you feel_  
 _As every fairy tale comes real_  
 _I've looked at love that way_

 _But now it's just another show_  
 _You leave 'em laughing when you go_  
 _And if you care, don't let them know_  
 _Don't give yourself away_

 _I've looked at love from both sides now_  
 _From give and take, and still somehow_  
 _It's love's illusions I recall_  
 _I really don't know love at all_

 _Tears and fears and feeling proud_  
 _To say "I love you" right out loud_  
 _Dreams and schemes and circus crowds_  
 _I've looked at life that way_

 _But now old friends are acting strange_  
 _They shake their heads, they say I've changed_  
 _Well something's lost, but something's gained_  
 _In living every day_

 _I've looked at life from both sides now_  
 _From win and lose and still somehow_  
 _It's life's illusions I recall_  
 _I really don't know life at all_

 _I've looked at life from both sides now_  
 _From up and down and still somehow_  
 _It's life's illusions I recall_  
 _I really don't know life at all_

"WAHH! Pandai kakak Lynna main guitar!" Rizu bertepuk tangan melihat Lynna tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Lynna terus letak guitar di tepi kaki dia "Macam mana Kaizo, ok tak lagu aku nyanyi tu?" Kaizo rasa takut pula melihat Lynna pandang dia dengan senyuman lebar, mata dia bersinar-sinar seperti mengharapkan sesuatu dan riak wajah dia yang penuh dengan keceriaan

"Lynna, kau demam ke?" Lalu Kaizo bangun dan merasa dahi Lynna dengan tapak tangan dia

"Mana ada, aku cuma gembira aje" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Dia suka pula Kaizo merasa dahi dia "Aku tak demam kan?"

"Tak" kata Kaizo. Dia mengangkat kening sebelah apabila dia nampak Rizu sedang ketawa kecil. Dia melihat pin yang dia pakai tadi dan baru dia sedar, ada tulis perkataan Lynna di situ. Lalu dia mencabut pin tersebut dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Lynna terus kembali menjadi diri dia sendiri. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo, terus muka dia berubah menjadi kelam kabut

"ALAMAK! BUAT APA AKU PERGI SINI! AKU ADA HAL PENTING! Maaf Kaizo, aku kena pergi dulu" Lynna terus hilangkan diri dan balik ke Kuala Lumpur. Rizu ketawa besar di situ kerana suka pula dia pergi kenakan Kaizo

"Nakal betul Rizu ni"

"Ala abang Paizo, Pizu nakal kadang-kadang aje. Bukannya selalu pun" Kaizo baling semua teddy bear yang ada di atas sofa terus kearah Rizu "Abang Paizo.. janganlah baling dia orang. Kasihan teddy bear dan plushie Pizu"

"Rizu, pin ni.. jangan sesekali jatuh ke atas tangan orang jahat atau si pelik atau si Pang tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Faham abang Paizo! tapi seronoklah tengok kak Lynna tadi.. heheheee"

"Ingat seronok ke tengok dia macam tu" Kaizo terus duduk di atas sofa yang sudah tiada teddy bear or plushie Rizu. Dia mengangkat guitar milik adiknya dan lalu dia bermain-main dengan guitar itu "Kalau dia tahu, mesti Rizu akan kena marah nanti"

"Tapi kakak Lynna tak kan marah Pizu nanti. Dia mesti akan nasihatkan Pizu aje, lepas tu kita ketawa sama-sama" Rizu mendengar Kaizo bermain sebuah melody yang dia tidak begitu kenal sangat "Abang Paizo nak nyanyi ke?"

"Takdelah, abang sahaja nak main-main dengan guitar ni"

"Ok, Pizu nak dengar" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum. Kaizo hanya mainkan sahaja melody itu sehinggalah Rizu tertidur di atas sofa. Lalu dia berhenti main dan keluarkan pin tadi. Dia membelek-belek pin tersebut. Dia melihat nama Lynna yang tertera di pin itu. Lalu dia menukar kepada nama adik dia iaitu Fang. Kaizo ketawa nakal di situ tapi dia akan kenakan adik dia apabila dia sudah pulang dari sekolah nanti

"Hehehehee"

* * *

Petang itu, rumah Kaizo yang penuh dengan teddy bear dan plushie Rizu, telah disusun rapi di atas sofa, di atas meja ruang tamu dan juga di dalam bilik Fang. Rizu masih lagi tidur dengan nyenyak di atas katil Fang. Dia telah diangkat oleh Kaizo sendiri pada tengahari tadi. Rizu tidur di dalam lautan teddy bear dan plushie di atas katil. Dia rasa sangat selesa dan bahagia sekali, sehingga dia mimpi dia adalah raja kepada kaum teddy bear dan plushie. Kaizo kini berada di dalam dapur sambil menikmati teh hijaunya. Dia melihat jam di dinding dapur dan dalam 1 minit lagi adik dia akan sampai ke rumah pada pukul 6:30 tepat. Fang adalah seseorang yang suka menepati masa dan tidak suka lewatkan dirinya. Walaupun Fang ada sifat terpuji, dia tetap dengan kenakalan dia, panas baran dia dan juga suka cari masalah dengan orang lain

Kaizo asyik memandang jarum jam itu berjalan dengan begitu perlahan. Tak tahulah jarum itu bergerak dengan cepat atau bergerak secara lambat tapi apa yang pasti, tepat pukul 6:30 petang, Kaizo sudah dengar suara adik dia

"ABANGGGG! ADIK ABANG YANG NAKAL NI DAH BALIK!" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi meja makan, lalu dia keluar dari dapur. Dia melihat adiknya sedang membuka kasut sekolahnya. Mata Fang terkejut melihat teddy bear dan plushie memenuhi sofa ruang tamu rumah dia "Abang beli semua ni untuk adik ke?"

"Bukan. Ini semua Rizu punya" kata Kaizo

"Aik, apasal teddy bear dan plushie Rizu ada dekat sini pulak?" Fang mengangkat plushie Boboiboy dan lalu dia sekeh kepala plushie itu "Heheheheee... walaupun aku tak dapat nak sekeh kau. Plushie pun jadilah.. ambik ni!"

"Kau ni kenapa? Sudah gila ke?"

"Hehehe... maaf abang" Fang letak balik plushie Boboiboy di atas sofa. Lalu dia mengangkat sebuah teddy bear berbentuk seperti abang dia. Itu adalah teddy bear Kaizo dalam baju pengantin lelaki. Teddy bear Lynna ada di sebelah teddy bear Kaizo tadi "Banyak betul Rizu punya teddy bear"

"Hmm.. memang banyak pun" Kaizo datang dekat kearah adiknya. Dia tidak mahu adiknya syak apa-apa "Pang, malam ni kau masakan untuk abang sup lobak merah"

"Asyik sup lobak merah aje. Takde makanan lain ke yang abang nak?"

"Kau tu pun sama juga, asyik dengan donut lobak merah aje"

"Habis tu, abang nak suruh kita lobak merah kepada makanan apa? Sayur kangkung? Lobak putih? Tomato? cendawan? buah apple? Ikan salmon? daging itik?" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "Kita kan adik beradik yang terhebat, apa yang abang suka, adik akan suka juga!"

"Hmmm.. apa-apa jelah kau ni" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang sibuk membelek-belek teddy bear di atas sofa sambil membebel seorang diri di situ

"Tapi kalau pasal perangai.. adik bukannya garang macam abang. Adik panas baran tapi adik lebih rajin daripada abang. Abang tu suka sangat sepahkan rumah.." Secara senyap, dia terus lekatkan pin tadi di baju dia. Fang mula berubah, kedua belah tangan dia memeluk abangnya seerat-eratnya "Oh abang ku yang terlajak handsome, adik sentiasa setia kepada abang. Adik akan ikut kemana sahaja abang mahu pergi"

"Bagus, sekarang kau jangan banyak bunyi.. pergi masakan sup lobak merah, masak nasi sekali dan juga buat juice lobak merah sekali"

"Baik abang ku sayang. Adik akan buat apa sahaja untuk abang sebab adik sentiasa setia dengan abang" Fang tidak mahu lepaskan pelukan dia. Dia hanya pejamkan matanya dan rasa kehangatan badan abang dia "Abang bau wangi"

"BUKAN KE AKU SURUH KAU PERGI MASAK!" Fang terus masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa tanggalkan beg sekolah dia. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik, hanya duduk di dapur sambil melihat Fang bertukus lumus siapkan masakan untuk abang dia. Fang berusaha gigih untuk pastikan sup lobak merah itu dalam keadaan yang sempurna dan sedap sekali

"Abang akan pasti suka! Lepas tu mesti abang bagi adik hadiah sebab buatkan makanan malam dia yang paling sedap diantara yang tersedap aku masak selama ini! Oh abang ku, adik akan jaga makan minum abang dengan sempurna. Adik tak kisah kalau adik sakit pun, adik akan tetap buat apa sahaja yang abang mahukan" Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Abang Fang tengah buat apa?" Rizu masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia menguap besar sambil duduk di atas kerusi. Dia baru sahaja baru dari tidurnya

"Abang tengah masak untuk abang kesayangan abang iaitu abang Kaizo ku yang handsome, kuat, berani, sadis, kejam, gila, ganas, garang, tak tahu nak mengalah, suka buli adik dia, suka buat muka serius, tak reti buat lawak, suka masak masakan yang masin-masin, tak reti nak kemas rumah, suka bersepahkan rumah.."

"Banyak membebel pulak adik aku ni" Kaizo muncul di sebelah Rizu. Fang terdengar suara abang dia, terus dia pusing kebelakang dengan senyuman lebar dia "Apasal kau tersenyum tu?"

"Sebab abang ada dekat sini. Abang dengar ke adik puji-puji abang tadi? Mesti abang suka kan kan kan... tengok! Adik tengah buatkan juice lobak merah untuk abang. Kejap lagi bolehlah abang makan dan adik akan hiburkan hati abang yang sentiasa sunyi itu" Fang terus sambung buat juice lobak merah "Hati abang tidak akan sunyi lagi selepas ini. Adik akan ikut kemana sahaja abang pergi. Adik sentiasa memandang tinggi terhadap abang"

"Hmmmm... kalau macam ni tiap-tiap hari, memang tiada masalah langsung.. bagus bagus" Kaizo berpuas hati dengan pin ciptaan Emmy itu. Dia telah membuat keputusan untuk menggunakan pin itu setiap hari. Kalau boleh, sepanjang masa supaya Fang dapat dikawal oleh dia. Kaizo duduk di kerusi sambil melihat adiknya terlampau seronok sangat melihat lobak merah itu di kisarkan di dalam blender

"Hehehee.. abang Paizo dah guna pin tu, patutlah abang Fang suka semacam" Rizu tergelak sedikit "Tapi nanti Pizu nak balik pin tu"

"Bagi abang gunakan untuk 2 atau 3 hari, lepas tu abang suruh Emmy buatkan yang baru untuk abang"

"Ok, nanti Pizu bagitahu kakak Emmy"

10 minit kemudian, semuanya sudah tersedia di atas meja tapi ada satu mangkuk sahaja yang ada di atas meja. Fang hanya letakkan untuk abang dia sahaja

"Untuk Rizu takde?"

"Rizu ambik sendiri. Abang buat semua ini khas untuk abang Kaizo sahaja" Fang mengambil sesenduk sup lobak merah dan lalu dia tuangkan di dalam mangkuk abang dia. Selepas itu letak nasi di dalam sup lobak merah itu

"Hmm... Rizu makan dekat luar ok" kata Rizu sambil mengambil sup lobak merah itu. Muka dia kelihatan sedih tetapi Fang tidak nampak kerana dia asyik melihat abang dia penuh dengan perasaan kagum terhadap abang dia

"Ok" Fang tidak mengalih pandangan dia. Mata dia asyik pandang abang dia sahaja, sampai Kaizo sendiri tidak boleh makan dengan begitu selesa sekali. Fang duduk di atas kerusi sambil perhatikan abang dia makan. Senyuman dan mata dia yang membulat besar itu membuat Kaizo kurang selesa. Dia cuba abaikan adik dia tetapi Fang masih dalam keadaan yang sama, mata adik dia langsung tidak berkelip

"Pang! kau kata kau ada sesuatu untuk hiburkan hati abang yang sentiasa sunyi, apa dia?"

"Oh!" Fang terus berlari untuk mengambil guitar dia. Kaizo makan secara cepat sebelum adik dia kembali dengan senyuman seram dia tadi. Kaizo hampir tercekik sebab makan terlampau cepat sangat tapi selamat dia sempat minum air juice lobak merah "Abang! adik sudah kembali" Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dengan sebuah guitar. Dia duduk di atas kerusi dan lalu dia memetik tali guitar itu

"Abang sudah siap makan"

"ALAAAAAAA! Adik baru nak hiburkan hati abang yang sunyi tu"

"Bagi abang pergi mandi, lepas tu kau boleh hiburkan hati abang yang sunyi ni" Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur. Fang tidak pergi mengemas dapur tetapi dia abang dia masuk ke dalam bilik "Apasal kau ikut aku?"

"Sebab adik nak sentiasa bersama dengan abang" Kaizo tolak adik dia keluar dari bilik dan terus dia menghempas pintu bilik dia "JANGAN MENGEGADA NAK MASUK BILIK ABANG!" Tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo, dia buka baju dan jaketnya, kesan terhadap pin itu kepada Fang, terus hilang. Fang berapi-api apabila dia ingat balik apa yang terjadi tadi tapi dia memang selalu masak untuk abang dia pun. Fang melihat di bawah, dia nampak Rizu makan seorang diri di ruang tamu bersama teddy bear dan plushie dia yang begitu banyak itu

"Abang aku ni, kasihan Rizu..." Fang cuba untuk masuk ke dalam bilik abang dia. Lalu dia memusingkan tombol pintu secara perlahan dan senyap. Kaizo tidak mengunci biliknya dan Fang masuk ke dalam secara senyap. Air shower di dalam bilik air boleh didengari oleh Fang. Dia terus ke katil untuk mencari sesuatu sebab dia rasa dia telah dikawal oleh abang dia sebentar tadi

"Mesti ada sesuatu yang abang aku gunakan tadi" Fang mengangkat baju abang dia. Lalu dia membelek-belek dan tidak menjumpai apa-apa. Dia mengambil pula jaket abang dia dan ternampak sebuah pin berbentuk bulat "Apasal ada nama aku dekat sini?" Fang cabutkan pin tersebut dan terus dia letak di baju dia tanpa mengubah nama dia kepada benda lain. Secara tidak langsung, Fang berubah. Dia menoleh sedikit dan terus ternampak wajah dia di cermin berdiri

"Kenapa dengan muka aku? Penuh dengan kesan kekotoran. Oh diri ku, maafkan aku kerana tidak menjaga diri ku dengan baik. Aku akan pergi bersihkan muka dan badan aku dari segala kekotoran!" Fang terus keluar dari bilik dalam keadaan dramatik. Dia tidak sedar sepupu dia sudah sampai ke rumah. Faye berada di ruang tamu, dia temankan Rizu yang makan keseorangan di situ

"Terima kasih kakak Faye. Abang Fang jadi serba tak betul sebab abang Paizo yang buat. Menyesal pula Pizu bagi pin tu dekat abang Paizo" kata Rizu sambil suap diri dia secara perlahan. Selera makan dia semakin lama semakin hilang "Kakak Faye, nanti hantar Pizu balik rumah"

"Ok tapi macam mana dengan semua teddy bear Rizu?"

"Hmmm... Pizu kena dapatkan balik pin tu. Entah-entah pin tu dah ada dekat abang Fang" Rizu letakkan sup di dalam mangkuk dia sebab dia sudah tidak mahu makan lagi. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah teddy bear kecil berwarna putih jatuh ke dalam mangkuk sup lobak merah dia. Rizu terkejut dan lalu dia pandang ke atas. Dia nampak beberapa teddy bear dan plushie di lempar keluar oleh Fang

"KENAPA BILIK AKU PENUH DENGAN TEDDY BEAR NI! MACAM MANA AKU NAK BUAT KERJA SPA MUKA DEKAT BILIK NI!" Lalu Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk mempercepatkan proses melempar keluar kesemua teddy bear dan plushie dari bilik dia. Tidak sampai 10 minit, semuanya sudah berada di ruang tamu. Penuh ruang tamu rumah itu dengan teddy bear dan plushie. Kaizo boleh dengar adik dia membebel dari tadi lagi, lalu dia keluar. Dia sudah agak, adik dia sudah mengambil pin itu tetapi tidak menukar nama Fang kepada benda lain. Jadi Fang hanya pentingkan diri dia sebab dia terlampau sayangkan diri dia daripada orang lain

"Tengok tangan aku, rasa kasar pula. Ini semua sebab kerja-kerja aku yang terlampau rajin sangat sampai aku terlupa untuk menjaga tangan kesayangan aku. Wajah aku pun perlukan cucian yang dapat menanggalkan kesan-kesan kotoran. Rambut aku pun perlukan style baru tapi style landak ni pun ok juga. Unik dan bergaya sekali. Baju sekolah aku perlukan lebih wow factor. Gigi aku perlu diputihkan lagi sampai mata orang lain menjadi silau tapi mata aku... seberapa banyak aku makan lobak merah, mata aku tetap rabun. Jangan bersedihan mata ku, aku akan pakaikan mu dengan cermin mata yang penuh bergaya" kata Fang di depan cermin bilik dia "Jangan risau diri ku, aku akan menjaga mu lebih baik daripada sebelum ini"

Kaizo rasa nak tergelak mendengar kata-kata dari adiknya. Dia menahan dirinya buat begitu. Dia terus turun ke bawah untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada adik dia yang sudah serba tak betul. Dia melihat Rizu dan Faye sedang menyusun kesemua teddy bear di ruang tamu, semuanya tersusun rapi dan comel di atas kerusi sofa. Plushie pula di susun di atas meja ruang tamu dan yang selebihnya, terpaksa dibawa masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk pergi minum sebentar. Dia mengangkat kening sebelah apabila dia nampak dapur tidak dikemaskan lagi. Makanan di atas meja makan, tidak disimpankan lagi

"PANG! APASAL KAU TAK KEMASKAN DAPUR?"

"ABANG BUATLAH SENDIRI! ADIK TAK NAK TANGAN ADIK JADI KASAR DAN KOTOR. ADIK KENA JAGA KECANTIKAN TANGAN ADIK" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia perlu dapatkan balik pin itu tapi dia tahu, adik dia akan tanggalkan baju sekolahnya dan kesan pin itu akan terhenti di situ juga. Dia hanya tunggu sahaja. Tekaan Kaizo memang tepat, Fang membuka baju sekolah dia yang serba kotor itu. Lalu dia melihat diri dia di dalam cermin dan dia terus menjerit kerana ada cream muka di seluruh muka dia

"Aduh, pin apa yang aku pakai tadi tu" Lalu Fang terfikirkan kejadian tadi "Masa abang aku pakai, aku asyik nak puji abang aku, masakkan untuk dia, abaikan Rizu, ikut dia masuk dalam bilik tapi kena halau tapi bila aku pakai, terus aku sayangkan diri aku. Pentingkan diri aku lebih daripada yang lain! Hmmm..." dia tanggalkan pin itu dari baju sekolah dia. Dia menekan satu butang terus keluar beberapa huruf di situ. Fang telah mendapat idea yang baik punya

"Hehehee..." Dia mengeja donut lobak merah di pin itu "Sebelum aku jalankan projek nakal aku, baik aku pergi mandi dulu!"

1 jam kemudian..

Fang memakai pin tersebut dengan senyuman nakal dia yang sudah lama terukir di wajah dia. Idea kenakalan dia membuak-buak di pemikiran dia. Beberapa minit kemudian, dia terdengar jeritan dari Rizu dan Faye. Fang berlari keluar dari bilik dan nampak donut lobak merah berpusu-pusu masuk ke dalam rumah. Semua donut lobak merah itu mempunyai dua bijik mata bulat, kedua belah tangan dan kaki. Mulut mereka asyik nyanyikan sebuah tema lagu donut lobak merah ciptaan Fang sendiri. Faye rasa suka pula, lalu dia merakamkan donut-donut tersebut dan dia ingin hantarkan kepada Lily dan Bella nanti

"Donut lobak merah, tiada siapa nak marah, ini dunia ku! Kebahagian ku!" suara donut-donut tersebut amat menakutkan. Fang pula rasa seronok melihat donut-donut kesayangan dia berjalan dan naik ke atas dan akhirnya berhenti di depan dia "Raja donut lobak merah! We are here for you" Fang rasa bangga dan terharu kerana di panggil raja oleh donut-donut kesayangan dia. Kaizo keluar dari dapur, dia terkejut melihat donut lobak merah boleh bergerak-gerak seperti manusia. Faye masih lagi merakamkan Fang dan donut-donut beliau

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?" terkejut Fang dengan jeritan dari abang dia

"KEGILAAN ADIK DENGAN DONUT KESAYANGAN KU!" Fang menjerit balik kepada abang dia

"HOORAYYY! RAJA DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" kata donut-donut tersebut. Semuanya berikan tunduk terhormat kepada Fang "Kami sanjung raja kami dan kami akan sentiasa setia kepada raja kami iaitu Raja Fang"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! HAHAHAAAAA!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo melihat adiknya tergelak-gelak macam orang gila di koridor rumah. Lalu dia melemparkan kasut dia sendiri kearah adiknya dan terkena kepala Fang "ABANGGGGGGG!"

"HENTIKAN KEGILAAN KAU NI! DENGAN DONUT PUN KAU NAK PERGI MEMERINTAH JUGA! KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!"

"Suka hati adiklah! Asalkan adik bahagia... HAHAHAHAHAAAA" Kaizo tension dengan adiknya. Lalu dia biarkan apa adik dia nak buat kerana dia tahu, adik dia akan terima balasnya nanti. Tak kisahlah lambat ke cepat ke balasan itu, janji adik dia tidak akan menganggu dia

"Rizu, jom akak hantar Rizu balik daripada tengok perangai abang kesayangan Rizu yang tak senonoh tu" Faye terus pegang tangan Rizu

"Jom! Kejap lagi mesti Pikachu, Shadow dan Lily akan serang askar donut tu.. hehehee.. mesti abang Fang akan menangis nanti" Rizu tergelak sedikit. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu. Fang masih lagi ketawa macam orang gila dan lalu dia berhenti ketawa. Dia memandang donut-donut dia dengan wajah kenakalan dia

"Baiklah askar donut ku. Aku ingin kamu semua pergi takutkan kawan aku si Gopal tu... kalau boleh, jalan macam zombie sambil memanggil-manggil nama dia.. hehehee"

"Menurut perintah Raja Fang!" Donut-donut tersebut pusing dan bergerak untuk turun ke bawah. Mereka semua jalan seperti zombie sambil berkata nama Gopal "GOPAL... GOPAL... GOPAL... GOPAL..."

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" Tanda disedari oleh Fang, salah satu donut lobak merah telah menjadi mangsa Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily. Mereka bertiga makan donut itu dengan tahap lahapnya

Jauh dari situ, Gopal boleh dengar nama dia dipanggil-panggil. Gopal membuka tingkap biliknya untuk melihat siapa yang panggil nama dia. Gopal mencari-cari dari arah mana datang dan lalu dia nampak sekumpulan donut lobak merah berjalan seperti zombie

"GOPAL... GOPAL... GOPAL..." Suara donut lobak merah itu amat menyeramkan. Gopal terus menggigil sehingga dia tidak tidur dengan tenang sebab donut-donut zombie itu asyik memanggil nama dia dari malam sehinggalah keesokan paginya. Fang pula, dia tidur dengan senang lenang kerana dapat kenakan Gopal

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang berjalan dengan gembiranya. Di sebelah tangan kanan dia ada sebuah kotak besar yang berisikan donut lobak merah. Dia sebenarnya tak sabar nak dengar cerita Gopal tentang donut zombie. Pin milik Emmy, dia simpan di dalam poket seluar sekolah dia. Fang tidak mahu sesiapa memakai pin itu kecuali dia seorang sahaja dan dia tidak akan pulangkan kepada Emmy. Lalu dia terfikir, apa akan terjadi kalau dia letak nama Boboiboy

"Mesti Boboiboy akan puji aku berlebihan dan aku akan menjadi lebih hebat dan lebih popular daripada dia nanti! HAHAHAHAAA- ADOI!" Fang menoleh ketepi dan nampak Bella dengan sebuah buku teks matematik "KAU NI! SUKA SANGAT TEPUK KEPALA AKU!"

"Sebab perangai kau MEMANG ANNOYING!"

"Annoying pun, tapi kau tetap ada hati dekat aku" Muka Bella menjadi merah sebab rasa malu campur marah "Hahahahaaa... lawak lawak. Pergilah suka dekat orang lain selain daripada aku, macam si Gopal tu ke, si nerd Harraz ke, tak pun si Boboiboy budak baik tu"

"Malas aku nak layan kau" Bella terus palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain

"YES! Aku menang dalam perang mulut dengan Bella!" Lalu kepala dia kena tepuk lagi dengan buku teks matematik Bella "WOI! KAU TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE!" Bella menjelirkan lidahnya kepada Fang. Faye tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Dia ada di situ juga bersama Bella tetapi Fang tidak sedar bahawa Faye berjaya menyeluk tangan dia ke dalam poket seluar Fang dan lalu dia mengambil pin itu. Faye kenyitkan mata kepada Bella tanda dia berjaya

"Jom Faye, daripada aku layan si landak annoying ni"

"Berambus jauh-jauh" Fang malas hendak melayan Bella. Dia terus bermasam muka sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ke sekolah, muka dia asyik masam sahaja. Tiada siapa yang berani hendak menegur dia. Peminat dia pun tidak berani nak dekat kerana takut tiba-tiba sahaja Fang akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Sampai sahaja di sekolah, muka Fang bertukar menjadi bengis seperti singa sedang kelaparan

"Apasal dengan kau hari ni?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang. Dia juga baru sahaja sampai di sekolah bersama Gopal yang sedang menggigil ketakutan. Pemikiran dia asyik bermain-mainkan suara-suara zombie donut lobak merah memanggil-manggil nama dia malam tadi, sampai dia takut hendak keluar rumah

"Hmm... apa lagi, si Bella tu lah. Saja nak naikkan kemarahan aku"

"Bilalah kau dan Bella nak berhenti cari pasal sesama sendiri yea. Sudah-sudahlah tu, korang berduakan kawan baik"

"Kawan baik apa kebendanya, suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan aku. Lepas tu, suka tepuk kepala aku ni. Dia ingat kepala aku ni bantal ke apa" Fang begitu marah sekali sampai dia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Dia menoleh ketepi sedikit dan baru dia sedar, Gopal ada di situ bersama Boboiboy. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis

"Ada idea nakal lah tu" Boboiboy kenal sangat dengan senyuman sinis Fang. Dia tahu kawan baik dia akan buat dajal dekat Gopal "Kalau terkena dekat kau balik, memang nasib kau lah yea"

"Hehehee... jangan risaulah" Lalu Fang memandang ke arah Gopal "Wei Gopal, kau nak donut lobak merah tak? Aku ada bawak" Fang terus buka kotak itu dan tunjukkan di depan mata Gopal. Muka Gopal berubah menjadi pucat, selepas itu dia berlari lintang pukang sambil menjerit

"AMMA APPA! TOLONGGG! ADA ZOMBIE DONUT CUBA NAK MAKAN ANAK MU!"

"HAHAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak di situ

"Jadi, donut zombie semalam kau punya kerjalah yea! Kau ni, suka sangat kenakan Gopal" kata Boboiboy dengan nada marah dia "Takpe, nanti kau lah akibatnya nanti"

"Eleh, macam ada orang nak kenakan aku balik aje" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya. Lalu Yaya dan Ying muncul di hadapan Fang dengan muka marah "Apasal korang pandang aku macam tu?"

"WEI RAMBUT CACAK! APASAL LU SUKA SANGAT CARI PASAL DENGAN GOPAL?"

"Wei amoi, apasal tak tanya dia soalan tu dekat Gopal? Dia pun sama aje kan, suka cari pasal dengan aku. Sekali aku suruh penguin gergasi pijak dia lagi sekali, baru dia tahu" Fang bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia, terus dia pandang ke tempat lain

"Sudahlah, kita bergaduh dengan dia pun, dia tak kan berubah atau dengar nasihat dari kita semua. Kita biarkan sahaja dia terima balasannya nanti" kata Yaya "Aku pun malas dah nak layan perangai si Fang ni" Terus Yaya beredar dari situ dengan hati kemarahan dia

"Lu ni, buat Yaya marah" Ying pun turut beredar dari situ dan terus ikut Yaya

"Jangan risau Boboiboy, dia akan terima balasannya" Bella muncul bersama Faye. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Bella sedang tersenyum sinis "Hehehee.. kau nak tahu apa balasannya?"

"Apa kau nak buat?" tanya Fang. Terus Bella angkat dan tunjukkan sebuah pin di hadapan mata Fang. Mata Fang membulat besar, dia cepat-cepat meraba-raba poket seluarnya "Hehehee... kau tahulah apa akibatnya nanti. Kau nampak tak apa yang tulis dekat pin ni?"

"Errr..." Fang sudah panik, kaki dia sudah mula untuk larikan diri tapi dia tahu, dia tak kan dapat lari jika Bella memakai pin itu

"F.A.N.G, nama kau ada dekat sini. Apa terjadi kalau aku pakai pin ni" Fang berlari untuk dapatkan pin itu dari tangan Bella tetapi dia sudah terlambat kerana Bella sudah pun memakai pin tersebut. Fang terus berhenti berlari dan lalu dia melutut satu kaki di depan Bella "Awww... my prince charming" Bella rasa teruja pula. Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia dan Faye tergelak di situ

"Wahai cik Bella, ada apa-apa yang aku perlu buatkan untuk kau? Nak saya nyanyikan untuk cik Bella ke? atau nak saya temankan cik Bella masuk ke kelas?"

"Hehehee... malu pulak aku rasa" Bella tutup muka dia sebab rasa malu tapi suka "Hari ini akan menjadi indah bagi diri aku" bisik Bella sambil melihat langit biru "Baiklah, Fang boleh belanja saya waktu rehat nanti! dan tolong bawakan beg sekolah saya" Fang bangun dan mengambil beg sekolah Bella

"Baiklah cik Bella, saya akan menurut perintah"

"Bagus! Jom kita cari Gopal. Kau perlu pergi minta maaf dekat dia"

"Baik cik Bella" Fang ikut Bella dari belakang sambil memegang kotak donut lobak merah dan juga beg sekolah Bella "Saya akan ikut apa sahaja cik Bella suruh saya buat. Saya akan sentiasa setia dengan cik Bella"

"Begitu juga dengan saya tuan puteri Bella" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang

"Bella, saya juga akan setia dengan awak"

Bella rasa pelik, dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak beberapa pelajar lelaki sedang mengekori dia "Ke-kenapa korang semua ikut aku?" Bella terus mengambil langkah seribu tetapi pelajar lelaki itu tetap mengejar Bella sambil memanggil-manggil nama Bella

"Janganlah lari Bella"

"Kami semua sayangkan Bella"

"TIDAKKKKKKK!"

Faye melihat sahaja kawan baik dia kena kejar dengan pelajar lelaki "Aik, apasal tiba-tiba aje semua pelajar lelaki nak dekat Bella?" Dia rasa pelik sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Faye terdengar gelak ketawa dari seseorang. Faye menoleh ketepi dan dapati Rizu dan Emmy ada di situ. Bukan mereka sahaja, Kaizo pun turut ada di situ dengan muka serius dia

"Sebenarnya, kakak Emmy dapat mengawal pin tu dari jauh menggunakan alat kawalan jauh" kata Rizu sambil tunjukkan sebuat alat khas untuk mengawal pin itu "Kakak Emmy kata, dia takut orang salah guna. Jadi dia boleh kawal pin itu"

"Jadi pin tu bertukar menjadi apa?" tanya Faye

"Pin tu tadi tulis nama abang Fang tapi Emmy pergi tukar dengan menggunakan alat ini. Emmy pergi letak pelajar lelaki Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis" Terus Bella muncul di depan mata Emmy

"WHATTTTT!" Bella cepat-cepat membuka pin tersebut sebelum pelajar lelaki sampai ke dia. Selepas sahaja dia membuka pin tersebut, kesemua pelajar lelaki di situ berhenti dan mereka semua pandang satu sama lain. Mereka semua beredar dari situ kecuali Boboiboy dan Gopal. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Bella. Dia merenung tajam ke arah Bella yang sedang tersengih itu. Lalu Bella melempar pin itu ke tempat lain dan Kaizo berjaya menangkap pin tersebut

"Errr... abang nak buat apa?" tanya Fang sambil tersengih. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah dan dia terus lekatkan pin itu di baju dia "OH ABANG KU!" Secara automatik, Fang berubah menjadi adik yang manja "Abang nak tak kita pergi jalan-jalan? Adik sanggup ponteng sekolah semata-mata untuk berjalan-jalan bersama abang"

Kaizo tidak sedar yang Rizu sedang berbisik dengan Emmy, Faye, Yaya, Ying yang baru sahaja muncul. Mereka berempat ketawa kecil di situ dan lalu Emmy mengawal pin itu. Dia menukar kepada Kaizo pergi berdating dengan Lynna. Rizu bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar di situ. Fang terus menjadi diri dia balik, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat abang dia beredar dari situ sambil menghubungi Lynna dengan menggunakan jam kuasa dia

"Ala, tak dapat nak tengok dia orang berdating" kata Faye yang sedikit rasa kecewa

"Don't worry, Lily akan merakamkan hari bersejarah bagi mereka berdua!" Lily muncul dengan sebuah video kamera. Dia mencekak pinggang sambil melihat langit yang penuh dengan awan-awan dalam bentuk kepala kekasih hati dia iaitu Boboiboy "Oh BBB-chan ku" bisik Lily sambil tersenyum keseorangan di situ. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Rizu dan Emmy rasa gembira kerana Lily akan pergi menghendap Kaizo dan Lynna

"Wei Lily, semoga berjaya dan jangan terkena dengan pedang tenaga abang aku sudah"

"Jangan risau! Lily akan menyamar menjadi orang lain. Boboiboy chan, pinjam topi oren?" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Errr... aku rasa cikgu Papa Zola tengah panggil aku!" Terus Boboiboy lari dari situ "AKU PERGI DULU!"

"BYE BYE BBB-CHAN!" Lily melambai-lambai Boboiboy yang sudah lari daripada dia "Baiklah, masa untuk pergi menghendap!"

Maka pada hari itu, Lily telah menjadi saksi pertama melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berdating di Pulau Rintis sehinggalah dia tak dapat nak ikut sekali mereka ke tempat lain "ALAAAAA! NAK IKUT!"

"Kasihan kakak Lily, nak kerepek pisang!" muncul Rizu di sebelah Lily

"Ok! Jom ke kedai Tok Aba!" Mereka berdua berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba sambil nyanyi lagu Anak Itik Kaizo. Kaizo dan Lynna pula? Kaizo tidak sedar bahawa Emmy telah tutup pin itu supaya tidak aktif dan mereka masih lagi berdating di tempat lain iaitu Paris, sambil minum coffee tapi Kaizo tak minum coffee, dia minum teh hijau sahaja

* * *

 **Heheheee... macam mana? ok ke atau k.o? xD ahakzz!**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **kurosaki - author selalu on facebook tapi jarang post.. hehehee.. boleh aje kalau nak temankan facebook author tu xD author pun rasa macam mendatar sahaja... adezz, maaf ya**

 **Kaizo - hehee.. tergantung yea, maaf maaf... xD.. masa tu kepala tengah weng weng, tak berapa nak betul sangat tapi takpe, author tebus balik dengan chapter yang menghiburkan! Takpe, author tak kecil hati pun**

 **aisyah - rahsia tu.. kena tunggu di chapter lain! hehehe**

 **AN - Kisah sebenar dia, kenalah tunggu~**

 **gadis mysterious - author tak pernah ada pengalaman kejar itik xD hehee.. rasanya Fang tidak pernah bergaduh lagi dengan kak Lynna :D dia tak berani nak bergaduh dengan Lynna sebab dia sayangkan kak Lynna**

 **Nightmare moon - nanti author buatkan but kena tunggu ok**

 **Cute girls - surat misteri dari Ratu Lily xD macam best aje.. bagi author cari idea dulu ok... ini email author - liyana_2826 hotmail dot com**

 **Milk she - hahahaa.. kisah Melissa Hope kena tunggu dulu xD nanti Rizu akan ceritakan jugak**

 **Lavender - Hai lavender! welcome back xD takpe kalau jarang review.. author faham :D banyak kerja kena buatkan.. sibuk dengan hal sekolah.. hehehe.. jangan stress sangat!**

 **Gadis comel - watak ganti Ratu Lily... hmm... nanti author akan fikirkan :) panas baran dan suka buat huru hara xD macam perangai si Fang aje.. hehehe.. nanti author akan beritahu ok..**

 **Lily chan - cian Lily chan bz.. takpe, author faham! awww.. thank you Lily.. author ada juga berangan kalau tiba2 fanfic author jadi TV hit xD meletup drama Aku Abang, Kau Adik nanti.. tapi nama watak kenalah tukar xD heheheee.. oh yea, entah kenapa author pergi tengok drama pukul 7 tu dekat tv3.. maybe because pelakon budak kecil yang menjadi watak hafiey.. muka comel :3 geram tengok... author terus bayangkan itu adalah Rizu ataupun Rifqi si Qiqi xD hehehehee...**

 **kepada readers, nanti google nama pelakon budak kecik tu - Nik Adam Mika :D macam tulah author bayangkan Rizu or Rifqi si Qiqi.. hehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Disebabkan author update hari ni, jadi author update hari jumaat ok**

 **Sayonara!**

 **p/s**

 **Both Sides, Now by Joni Mitchell (Original Studio Version)**


	49. Persaingan Baru

**Welcome back my lovely readers! How are you? semua sihat ke? hehehee**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you :) yang tak sempat nak review, it's ok.. author faham, kamu sibuk dengan hal-hal penting :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Happy Reading and Have Fun!**

* * *

Persaingan Baru

"Comel jugak budak oren tu"

"Bukan ke abang suruh kau perhatikan si rambut cacak tu, bukannya suruh kau tengok kawan baik dia tu"

"Isk abang ni, bagilah Mimi tengok budak comel tu" kata Mimiko sambil meneropong Boboiboy dari jauh. Dia dan abang dia sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah semak yang penuh dengan bunga Lily berwarna merah. Hati dia rasa suka melihat Boboiboy bergelak ketawa dengan rakan-rakannya di sekolah pada waktu rehat. Fang pula, hanya berdiri di tepi pokok sambil bersandar dengan tangannya bersilang. Muka dia hanya muka serius sahaja, macam abang dia. Fang dan Boboiboy mempunyai personality yang berbeza. Ramai yang senang berbual dengan Boboiboy dan Fang pula, dia akan berlagak sombong atau memarahi orang itu kerana sibuk dalam urusan dia

"Kau ni memang tak boleh nak diharapkan langsung. Asyik nak tengok manusia yang paling comel ataupun handsome aje" Momoki merampas teropong dari tangan kembarnya. Momoki dan Mimiko adalah adik beradik kembar tapi Momoki yang keluar dulu. Beza mereka adalah hanya 12 minit sahaja dan tahun berlainan. Mimiko lahir pada 1 January dan manakala Momoki lahir pada 31 December

"Alaaa.. baru nak tengok budak oren tu makan makanan dia" Momoki berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya "Hmm.. yelah, tengoklah.. adik merajuk, tak nak cakap dengan abang"

"Kasihan kamu yea, merajuk dengan abang kamu tu" datang satu suara di sebelah Mimiko

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat, abang Momo ni suka halang Mimi. Apa yang Mimi nak buat, semuanya dia akan cantas seperti tadi"

"Abang Momo? Macam nama Mok Mok aje.. abang gemuk gemuk.. HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Momoki. Lalu dia dan Mimiko menoleh ketepi, seorang gadis sedang makan kerepek pisang muncul di antara mereka berdua. Lily begitu asyik sangat memerhatikan Boboiboy dia dari jauh sambil makan kerepek pisang dia, sampai tak sedar dia sedang dilihat oleh dua adik beradik kembar itu

"Kau ni siapa?" tanya Momoki

"Nama saya Lily" jawab Lily sambil melihat Boboiboy makan ayam goreng. Air liur Gopal meleleh melihat ayam goreng itu

"RATU LILY?!" menjerit mereka berdua

"Bukan ke Ratu Lily sudah tiada?" tanya Mimiko sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Tapi macam mana Ratu Lily boleh ada balik. ADAKAH INI ADALAH KELAHIRAN KAU BALIK SEMULA?" Lily terus menoleh ke Mimiko dengan muka menakutkan dia, lalu dia menjerit

"LILY BUKAN RATU LILY LAH!"

"Oh bukan Ratu Lily... ini Lily mana?" tanya Mimiko lagi "Bolehlah kita jadi sahabat baik nanti"

"SAHABAT BAIK?!" Momoki bangun dari semak itu dan terus melihat Mimiko dengan mata dia merah menyala. Hati dia rasa geram pula dengan kembar dia "Dia kan sahabat kepada musuh kita orang, buat apa adik nak bersahabat baik dengan dia pula.. melainkan.." Lalu Momoki mengutip sekuntum bunga Lily dan lalu berikan kepada Lily "Nama mu memang sesuai sangat dengan bunga ni. Lily memang seorang yang cantik" Muka Lily menjadi merah kerana malu "Terimalah bunga ini wahai Lily yang cantik"

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi..." Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat bunga Lily itu

"Ambik ajelah Lily, abang aku tu suka mengurat gadis cantik macam kau... hehehe.. dia tu kadang-kadang garang tapi super romantik! Bolehlah kita double date nanti, kau dan abang aku, dan aku pula dengan budak oren tu"

"Budak oren?" Lily fikir, siapa budak oren. Lalu dia melihat Boboiboy yang sentiasa memakai pakaian oren, topi oren, jaket oren dan bermacam-macam orenlah yang ada dekat badan Boboiboy "MAKSUD KAU! MY BOBOIBOY-CHAN! NO WAY! DIA ADALAH BAKAL KEKASIH HATI AKU!"

"Oh.. nama dia Boboiboy" Lalu Mimiko bangun dengan muka comel dia, lalu dia menjerit kearah Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY CHAN!" Boboiboy melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu dia nampak Mimiko sedang melambai-lambai kepada dia dengan mata bersinar-sinar, senyuman lebar dan wajahnya yang begitu ceria sekali. Lily rasa geram pula, dia bangun dan terus cekik leher Mimiko

"JANGAN CUBA NAK AMBIL BOBOIBOY KU!" jerit Lily sambil goyang-goyangkan leher Mimiko. Kembar Mimiko rasa teruja pula melihat keganasan Lily. Momoki rasa, dia sudah jatuh hati dengan Lily

Boboiboy yang ada dekat situ, dia terus berlari dari situ sambil makan ayam goreng dia. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang kearah Lily dan Mimiko yang sedang bergelut di dalam semak

"BBB-CHAN! JANGAN LARI! LILY AKAN MELINDUNGI BBB-CHAN DARI DIA!"

"BIAR MIMI SAHAJA YANG MELINDUNGI BOBOIBOY!" Lily baling kerepek pisang dia ke muka Mimiko "Eleh, bukannya sakit pun" Lily mula berapi-api "Lagipun, kau sendiri cakap tadikan, Boboiboy tu bakal kekasih kau, bukannya kekasih yang sebenar pun" Mimiko tergelak sinis di situ

"Takpe, takpe.. AKU LILY! AKU LILY THE AWESOME TAK KAN KALAH DENGAN RATU LILY!"

"Ratu Lily? kau mimpi ke apa? AKU MIMIKO LAH!"

"Eh, aku tercakap nama Ratu Lily ke tadi?" Mimiko dan Momoki angguk-anggukkan kepala sambil bersilang tangan "Nampaknya, Lily sudah mula merindui musuh ketat ku yang juga kawan hantu ku" Lily mula berdrama di situ "Ratu Lily, kalau kau dengar rintihan hati ku ini. I MISS YOU MY DEAREST FRIEND! Dengan siapa lagi Lily nak bergaduh. Lily tak nak bergaduh dengan budak baru nak belajar ni sebab dia tak best. Nama dia pun bukan Lily macam Ratu Lily. Tak boleh nak panggil duo Lily. Tak pun kita tukar nama dia jadi Liliko.. Ok juga" Lily mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berfikir

"Kau ni jenis betul ke tak betul?" tanya Mimiko yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan perangai Lily yang begitu aneh sekali

"DIA NI MEMANG DASAR PELIK!" Muncul Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "Berani kau kembali ke sini" Dia melihat Mimiko yang tersengih dan Momoki dengan muka tenang dia "Di sebabkan kaulah adik aku kehilangan seorang hantu kawan!"

"BETUL TU ABANG KAIZO KAPTEN ITIK HOT! Lily sangat merindui Ratu Lily" menangis Lily dan lalu dia hempuskan hingus dia dekat jaket biru Kaizo

"Ada juga nak kena kejar dengan aku ni" bisik Kaizo, lalu dia sambung balik dengan suara garang dia "KENAPA KAU KEMBALI KE SINI? NAK CUBA HAPUSKAN AKU LAGI KE?"

"Betul tu wahai Kapten Kaizo" kata Momoki dengan senyuman sinis dia "Kami ke sini sebab nak pergi culik adik kamu tu"

"Errr.. yang abang pergi beritahu rancangan kita kenapa?"

"Sebab abang tahu bahawa Kapten Kaizo akan menjadi panik apabila aku memberitahu rancangan aku. Dia akan cuba sedaya upaya untuk melindungi adik kesayangan dia tu dan sudah tentu dia akan panggil kawan baik dia tu yang si cantik jelita tu"

"Si cantik jelita? OHHHH! KAK LYNNA TU! No no no no... Mok Mok tak boleh usik kak Lynna sebab itu adalah hak milik abang Kaizo Kapten itik hot. Mok mok kalau nak usik juga, bersiap sedia daripada kena cantas dengan pedang tenaga abang Kaizo Kapten Itik hot" Lily bersilang tangan sambil mengangguk kepalanya. Berkerut-kerut dahi Momoki apabila dia dipanggil Mok Mok

"Kenapa cik gadis manis panggil saya Mok Mok? Nama saya Momoki" Kaizo rasa nak muntah pula melihat Momoki menggunakan nada manja dia. Manakala Mimiko pula, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat kembar dia begitu romantik sekali, siap menghulurkan bunga Lily kepada Lily

"Err.. tak boleh ke Lily panggil Mok Mok? Kalau tak boleh, panggil Tomok boleh? Tak pun Momok ke.. boleh jadi hantu momok, ataupun panggil abang gemuk gemuk.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Momoki sabar sahaja dengan sikap kepelikan Lily "Jangan marah abang gemuk gemuk"

"ABANG GEMUK?!" Rambut Momoki sudah naik putih. Kalau dia terlampau marah sangat, rambut dia akan bertukar menjadi warna putih sedikit demi sedikit. Mimiko tergelak sahaja melihat abang dia marah

"Sabar Momoki, biar aku sahaja yang uruskan dia.. lepas tu, aku akan uruskan kau pulak" terus Lily larikan diri daripada situ. Kaizo mengejar Lily sehingga mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah "BBB-CHAN! HELP ME! ABANG KAIZO KAPTEN ITIK HOT MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL! APA SALAH LILY! WHY MEEEE!"

Mimiko terdengar jeritan dari luar sekolah, dia pun lari masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk menghalang Lily daripada dibantu oleh Boboiboy. Faye dan Gopal terpaksa pergi sorokkan Boboiboy sebab perebutan terhadap diri dia akan berlaku sekali lagi

"Apasal aku selalu jadi mangsa perebutan dia orang.. hmm" mengeluh Boboiboy sambil sorok di dalam almari stok sukan. Momoki pula, pergi ke gym yang ada dekat bandar Pulau Rintis kerana dia ingin buktikan kepada Lily yang dia bukan abang gemuk

* * *

"CEPAT! KEMAS RUMAH NI SAMPAI BERSIH! SAMPAI TIADA KESAN HABUK ATAU KOTORAN!" Kaizo telah mendenda Lily dengan mencuci rumah dia. Lily rasa diri dia adalah Cinderella dan Kaizo pula adalah Kapten tiri

"Kenapa Lily yang kena?"

"Sebab kau tu, pandai-pandai aje nak berkawan dengan musuh yang telah menyebabkan roh Ratu Lily tiada di dunia ini, mahupun di seluruh galaxy"

"Tapi Lily bukan berkawan dengan dia orang pun" menangis Lily sambil mop lantai rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Dia terdengar pintu rumah diketuk oleh seseorang, Lily terus berangan seorang putera raja datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan diri dia daripada Kapten Kaizo yang amatlah sadis. Lalu dia bayangkan putera raja itu adalah Boboiboy "Bestnya kalau Boboiboy adalah putera raja dari alam fantasy, boleh kita naik kuda terbang sama-sama" Lily menari bersama dengan batang mop itu

"Kaizo, kenapa kau suruh Lily mopkan lantai rumah kau?" tanya Lynna sambil bersilang tangan

"Sebab dia berkawan dengan musuh kita hari tu"

"Musuh kita? Siapa?" tanya Lynna

"Mimiko dan Momoki tu. Dia orang sudah kembali ke sini tapi rancangan dia orang adalah untuk menculik adik aku"

"Jadi, kita perlu melindungi adik kau daripada kena culik dengan mereka berdua"

"Tak perlu, aku tahu adik aku tu pandai jaga diri dia. Lagipun, kawan-kawan dia ada dengan dia" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia merampas batang mop itu dari tangan Lily "Kau ni nak berangan atau nak buat kerja?" Lynna pula merampas batang mop itu

"Sudah sudahlah tu Kaizo, tak baik kau menghukum dia. Lily bukannya buat salah dekat kau atau sesiapa pun"

"Betul tu kak Lynna! Lily sokong sahaja!"

"Hah! Apa kata Kaizo sahaja yang bersihkan rumah ni" Kaizo nampak senyuman sinis Lynna sambil menghulurkan sebatang mop kepada diri dia "Cepatlah, mesti kau ada bakat macam adik kau tu"

"Abang nak ada bakat mengemas macam adik? Jangan haraplah" muncul Fang di sebelah Lynna

"Dari mana kau muncul?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya yang juga turut tersenyum sinis "Bukan ke kau tu sepatutnya ada dekat sekolah!"

"Abang, sekarang sudah pukul 6:30 petang.. adik baru sahaja sampai rumah. Abang lupalah tu, sibuk sangat suruh Lily bersihkan rumah" Kaizo tidak berkata apa dan Fang masih lagi tersenyum sinis kepada abang dia "Daripada abang marah-marah kita orang, apa kata abang pergi bersihkan rumah"

"KAU INGAT AKU NI ORANG GAJI KE APA! KALAU ABANG KEMAS PUN, SUDAH TENTU KAU AKAN KEMASKAN BALIK, BERSIHKAN BALIK TEMPAT YANG ABANG DAH BERSIHKAN! SEMUA BENDA YANG ABANG SUDAH BERSIHKAN, NANTI KAU AKAN MEMBEBEL SEORANG DIRI! NAH! AMBIK MOP NI! KAU PERGI MOP RUMAH NI!" Bergegar satu rumah seperti gempa bumi sedang lalu di bawah mereka. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik berlari lintang pukang kerana takut

"Tapi.. tapi... adik baru sahaja balik dari sekolah!" balas Fang balik

"Tahun lepas, elok aje kau"

"Hmmm.. YELAH!" Fang ambil mop dari tangan Lynna "Kak Lynna lepas ni nak balik dah ke? Lepas adik habis kemas, bolehlah adik masakan untuk kak Lynna TAPI BUKAN UNTUK ABANG!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Hehehe... takpe, akak boleh masakan nanti. Kasihan Fang kena masak pulak lepas habis kemas. Lily pun boleh tolong akak sekali"

"Lepas habis dinner, KITA TENGOK MOVIE KAIZO DAN LYNNA BERDA-" Fang terus menekup mulut Lily dan lalu heret dia masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Kaizo dan Lynna rasa pelik dengan mereka berdua

"Wei Lily, janganlah cakap tentang kau menghendap dia orang berdating hari tu" Lily lepaskan tangan Fang dari mulut dia

"Ala, baru nak bagi dia orang tengok sebab Lily dah suruh Emmy buatkan video hari tu menjadi super romantik tapi lagi romantik kalau tentang Lily berdating dengan Boboiboy" Terus dia terjun di atas katil Faye sambil terbayangkan diri dia dan Boboiboy pergi terbang ke bulan dan ke planet-planet lain "Bestnya kalau dapat berdating begitu" Fang menepuk dahinya

"Apasal dengan Lily tu?" muncul Faye yang baru sahaja sampai di rumah

"Apa lagi, berangan tentang dia dan Boboiboy lah"

"Hehehee... oh yea, abang kau panggil. Dia suruh kau bersihkan rumah, kalau tidak, latihan tempur selama 2 bulan" Fang terus bermasam muka dan keluar dari bilik untuk pergi menjerit dekat abang dia. Faye tergelak sahaja melihat sepupu dia "Lily! Apasal kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

"Sebab Lily ada penghantaran kerepek pisang ke rumah Rizu tapi kan..." Lily terus bangun "Lily dapat persaingan baru iaitu alien baru, bukan hantu.. dia nak ambik Boboiboy dari diri Lily! Uwaaa!" Faye berdiri di sebelah. Dia mengusap-gusap kepala Lily

"Jangan risaulah, kau kan Lily the awesome. Lily the great, Lily yang suka cari pasal dengan abang Kaizo dan Fang, Lily yang suka huru harakan keadaan"

"Betul tu! MUSUH LILY TU BUKANLAH SPECIAL SANGAT MACAM LILY! HAHAHAAAAAA! YOSH! LILY AKAN PERGI KE RUMAH BOBOIBOY UNTUK LUAHKAN SEGALA-GALANYA!" Lily turun dari katil tersebut "Jom Faye, temankan Lily pergi ke rumah Boboiboy" Baru mereka nak keluar, Kaizo sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu rumah dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"MALAM-MALAM PUN KAU NAK PERGI MENGHENDAP JUGAK KE?" suara garang Kaizo membuatkan Lily pengsan di situ "Pengsan pulak si pelik ni"

"Abang Kaizo ni, kalau yea pun.. cakaplah elok-elok. Kasihan tau dengan dia"

"Yelah, abang kasihankan dengan dia tapi buang masa aku aje nak angkat dia. Biarkan dia pengsan dekat situ" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Lily pengsan dengan senyum kambing dia "Pelik betul budak ni, pengsan pengsan pun, masih lagi boleh tersenyum"

"Hehehee... esok hari sabtu, boleh tak Lily bermalam di sini?"

"Suka hati kau lah, asalkan dia tidak menganggu aku nanti" Kaizo terus beredar untuk melihat adik dia yang sedang bersihkan rumah. Lynna berada di dalam dapur untuk masakan makanan malam untuk mereka semua. Faye terpaksa heret Lily yang tidak begitu berat itu. Dia letak bantal di bawah kepala Lily dan teddy bear di tangan Lily. Lepas itu, dia terus pergi mandi. Kaizo pula, dia seperti biasa, duduk di depan TV sambil tengok kartun Molang bersama Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik

* * *

"Wei Probe, kau bukankan pintu tu. Aku tengah potong bawang ni"

"Baik encik bos!" Probe terus tinggalkan encik boss dia dan terbang ke pintu markas kotak. Dia rasa pelik, tetamu mana yang datang ke markas kotak mereka pada waktu malam begini? fikir Probe. Lalu dia membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut melihat dua alien kembar berada di depan pintu markas kotak

"Err... korang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Hehehehe.. kita orang nak duduk dekat sini boleh?" tanya Mimiko sambil memberikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Probe. Seperti biasa, Probe rasa malu pula melihat gadis cantik di depan mata dia

"Err.. boleh kot tapi saya kena tanya encik boss saya dulu"

"Si Adudu kepala kotak tu. Takpe, biar saya sahaja yang bercakap dengan dia. Mimiko duduk di sini, biar abang pergi pujuk si alien hijau tu" Momoki masuk ke dalam markas kotak itu untuk mencari Adudu. Mata Probe asyik memandang wajah cantik Mimiko, bibir dia tebal, mata dia berwarna biru cair dan warna rambut dia merah-merah perang seperti kembar dia juga

"Cik Mimiko datang ke bumi untuk apa?" tanya Probe

"Oh, saya datang ke sini sebab nak pergi dapatkan Kapten Kaizo tu. Abang saya tu nak sangat jadi alien yang terhebat tapi dia perlu buktikan dengan hapuskan Kapten Kaizo. Ibu bapa kita orang siap bagi sokongan padu"

"Oh begitu tapi korang ni kan masih remaja lagi. Korang tak sekolah ke?"

"Tapi si rambut cacak tu pun tak pergi sekolah, macam abang dia tu juga"

"Dia orang tu kes lain tapi sekarang ni si mambang cacak tu sudah masuk sekolah pun.. tapi cik Mimiko umur berapa yea?" Probe berkelip-kelip mata dekat Mimiko

"Umur Mimi ialah 15 tahun! tapi belum lagi akhir tahun, akhir bulan baru 15 tahun.. jadi Mimi hanyalah 14 tahun sahaja.. uwaaaaaaa!" Mimiko menangis di situ sambil pandang Probe dengan muka sedih dia. Probe rasa kasihan pula

"Kecik-kecik lagi dah pandai nak jadi macam Kapten Kaizo yea"

"Itu impian abang tapi Mimi rasa, macam abang tak sesuai aje jadi Kapten. Dia tu romantik terlebih sangat tapi adalah garangnya. Impian dia nak jadi kuat dan dapat kalahkan Kapten Kaizo dan adik dia.. apa nama dia... hah, si rambut cacak"

"Nama adik dia ialah Fang tapi kita orang selalu panggil dia rambut cacak, landak, mambang, si panas baran, landak ungu dan macam-macam nama lagi lah tapi paling best sekali ialah Fely.. hehehee"

"Fely?" Mimiko rasa pelik "Dia tu siang jadi budak lelaki, lepas tu malam jadi budak perempuan ke?"

"Bukanlah.. hehehe.. tapi kalau Mimiko tinggal dekat sini, nanti Mimiko akan tahu juga" Terus Mimiko berangan untuk tinggal di bumi dan dapat kenal Boboiboy dengan lebih rapat "Berangan ke?" bisik Probe. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dengan jeritan dari Adudu

"KAU INGAT AKU AKAN BENARKAN KORANG TINGGAL DI SINI! PERGILAH CARI TEMPAT LAIN! CARILAH RUMAH TERBIAR KE, BELI RUMAH KE, SEWA RUMAH KE.. TAK PUN DUDUK AJELAH DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA KORANG TU!" Mimiko dan Probe nampak Adudu sedang melemparkan beberapa biji bawang ke arah Momoki. Bawang-bawang tersebut berjaya di tepis oleh tangan Momoki dengan penuh bergaya sekali. Momoki kelihatan tenang sahaja, dia tidak kisah kalau Adudu tidak membenarkan mereka duduk di situ

"Mimi, jom kita cari tempat lain" kata Momoki sambil keluar dari markas kotak

"JOM! Kita cari rumah dekat-dekat dengan rumah Boboiboy ke... bolehlah setiap hari adik pergi rumah dia, hantar makanan dekat dia, masakan untuk dia.. lama-lama nanti kami akan jatuh cinta dan terus ke alam perkahwinan" Mata Mimiko bersinar-sinar sambil mengalir air matanya kerana angan-angan dia terlampau indah sangat. Momoki tidak berkata apa, dia hanya naik ke atas sambil fikirkan tentang mencari rumah di Pulau Rintis. Dia perlukan bantuan daripada ibu bapa mereka yang duduk jauh dari situ

* * *

Keesokannya, Yaya dan Ying sudah pun berada di kedai Tok Aba semenjak awal pagi tadi lagi. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati sarapan pagi di situ. Ochobot melayan mereka berdua seperti tuan puteri

"Yaya, aku mahu beritahu kau ni"

"Beritahu apa Ying?" Ying memotong waffle dia sambil bercakap

"Malam semalam, ada orang baru pindah dekat dengan kawasan rumah aku. Dia orang pindah dekat rumah besar ni, rumah yang ada kolam renang tapi aku tarak tahu siapa yang pindah di situ"

"Hehehe.. mesti keluarga yang baik-baik pindah di situ" kata Yaya "Agaknya, dia orang ada anak yang sebaya kita tak?"

"Kalau ada, mesti dia orang akan sama sekolah dengan kita punya. Entah-entah, budak lelaki handsome yang masuk sekolah kita nanti.. hehee" Ying tergelak sedikit

"Pasal lelaki handsome aje, sukalah korang" kata Ochobot secara tiba-tiba

"Kita orang bergurau ajelah tapi abang Kaizo tu handsome, takde pulak kita orang ada hati dekat dia"

"Betul tu Yaya" Ying tergelak sedikit "Mungkin sebab kita orang takde hati dekat dia yang selalu sangat sadis dekat adik dia.. aku kasihan pulak dengan Fang sebab asyik kena buli aje tapi rasa seronok pulak tengok dia kena buli.. hehehee"

"Oh! Suka yea tengok aku kena buli" muncul Fang di belakang Yaya dan Ying. Hati dia mula panas dengan Ying "Wei, ingat seronok sangat ke kena buli dengan abang aku yang separuh tak betul tu"

"Abang dan adik, dua-dua separuh tak betul maaa... kadang-kadang korang suka sangat buat benda pelik-pelik.. hehehee tapi nampak comel pulak" Ying tergelak sambil memotong waffle dia. Yaya tersenyum sahaja sambil makan waffle dia

"COMEL KAU KATA?! MANA ADA COMEL!"

"Ha ah, tak comel pun.. memang tak padan langsung dengan perangai kau yang nakal tu" tambah Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Cubalah jangan cari masalah dengan orang lain. Kau tu dah besar panjang, kena tunjuk sikap yang baik-baik kepada Rizu. Dia pun dah terikut sikit-sikit dengan kenakalan kau"

"Suka hati akulah. Kalau aku buat baik pun, karang korang semua ingat aku ni tak betul pulak" marah Fang kepada Yaya

"Aiyoo.. jangan nak marah-marah pagi ni. Mari join kita orang bersarapan di pagi yang ceria ini! Aku mahu bagitau kau sesuatu"

"Bagitahu apa?" Fang duduk di sebelah Ying. Ochobot sudah bersedia dengan buku dan pensil dia untuk menulis pesanan Fang "Bagi aku pancake with chocolate cream. Pancake dua keping yea dan hot chocolate"

"Ok!" kata Ochobot

"Hah, apa kau nak bagitahu tadi?" Fang pandang kearah Ying

"Aku ada jiran baru dekat kawasan perumahan aku maaa... nampak macam orang kaya sahaja"

"Itu pun nak kena bagitahu aku ke" Fang terus buka television yang ada di kedai Tok Aba "Jadi, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dia orang ke?"

"Belum maaa... tapi kita orang berdua berharap sangat anak dia orang sama sekolah dan sebaya dengan kita.. hehehee" Ying tergelak sedikit dan lalu dia suapkan diri dia dengan waffle. Fang dengar sahaja perbualan antara Ying dan Yaya dan dia asyik menukar channel di television sehinggalah dia berhenti di sebuah rancangan kartun

"Kalau dia masuk kelas sama, mesti lagi seronok" kata Yaya "Tapi aku berharap perempuanlah, bukan lelaki tapi apa-apa pun, aku terima sahaja budak baru dekat kelas kita orang nanti"

"Hehehee.. mesti seronok dapat berkawan dengan pelajar baru nanti"

"Korang ni, terlalu yakin sangat. Entah-entah dua orang yang baru aje kahwin pindah dekat rumah tu" kata Fang dengan nada malas dia sambil mata dia menonton cerita kartun di television iaitu kartun Star and the Forces of Evil

"Hehehee... itu hanyalah harapan sahaja maa"

"Hmmm.. jangan harapan hanya tinggal harapan sahaja sudahlah" Mata Fang melirik ke arah Yaya dan Ying sedang kunyah waffle mereka. Hati dia sudah berbunyi tetapi dia begitu selamat kerana tiada siapa yang dengar

"Mana abang kau?" tanya Yaya

"Abang aku pergi sarapan pagi dekat bandar dengan kak Lynna. Faye dan Lily pula, pergi bersarapan pagi dekat rumah Bella. Lepas tu aku dengar, Lily nak pergi menghendap bakal kekasih hati dia tu dekat rumah"

"Semoga berjayalah si Lily tu sebab Boboiboy tengah temankan Tok Aba pergi pasar dekat bandar" jawab Ochobot sambil letakkan secawan hot chocolate di hadapan Fang "Aku dengar, aku budak baru sedang tergila-gilakan dia, betul ke?"

"Hmmm.. budak semalam tu? Entahlah... tapi eloklah si pelik tu ada persaingan baru. Takdelah dia asyik sedih aje sebab kehilangan persaingan dia si Ratu Lily" Yaya dan Ying tergelak aje "Gopal mana? selalunya dia ada aje dekat sini"

"Dia ada kelas tambahan. Appa dia pergi daftarkan dia sebab dia banyak sangat main video game" kata Ochobot. Dua keping pancake sudah siap, lalu dia berikan kepada Fang. Selepas itu dia letak chocolate cream di atas pancake itu

"Padan muka dia" jawab Fang sambil tersenyum sedikit "Siapa suruh main video game sangat.. hahahahaaa!"

"Mulalah tu" kata Yaya "Mana Rizu? Kau tak ajak dia datang ke sini?"

"Rizu pergi pasar dengan ibu dia. Jadi aku datang soranglah ke sini. Sudah, aku nak makan pancake ni dengan aman" Kedai Tok Aba kembali tenang. Fang, Yaya dan Ying hanya menikmati makanan mereka sambil menonton rancangan kartun di television

* * *

"Abang Momo.. kita pergi ke bandar untuk apa?"

"Abang nak cari pakaian baju yang sesuai untuk kita tinggal di sini. Kau tu nampak terlampau seksi sangat, cuba beli pakaian macam gadis-gadis yang lawa ada dekat sini" Mata Momoki asyik pandang kearah gadis-gadis yang berpakaian baju kurung, ada yang memakai seluar jeans dan ada juga yang memakai skirt labuh berserta dengan jaket putih. Momoki terpaut pula dengan seorang gadis sedang menikmati roti sandwich di luar cafe

"Abang nak menggatallah tu" kata Mimiko

"Bukan adik, abang cuma nak berkenalan sahaja" Momoki sudah betul-betulkan rambut dia sebuah cermin tingkap kedai. Mata dia begitu menawan sekali dan senyuman dia sungguh memikatkan hati. Boleh dikatakan, ada sesetengah gadis yang lalu lalang di situ, asyik memandang muka dia yang comel dan handsome itu. Mata Momoki perhatikan sahaja gadis duduk di cafe itu dan lalu dia bergerak langkah ke situ. Tiba-tiba topi putih milik gadis itu ditiup terbang oleh sang angin. Momoki dengan penuh bergayanya, dia menangkap topi tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum kerana topi dia dapat diselamatkan. Lalu Momoki pulangkan topi putih itu kepada gadis yang dia pernah bersemuka sebelum ini iaitu Lynna

"Terima kasih.. eh kejap, kau yang cuba membunuh aku dan Kaizo hari tu" terkejut Lynna. Momoki tersenyum melihat wajah Lynna

"Ha ah, kami sudah kembali ke sini dan kami akan menjadi penduduk tetap di Pulau Rintis!" jawab Mimiko dengan ceria sekali "Kamu kawan baik atau teman wanita kepada Kapten Kaizo?"

"Kita orang kawan baik sahaja" jawab Lynna secara lembut "Terima kasih kerana selamatkan topi saya tadi" Dia terus mengambil topi itu dari tangan Momoki

"Abang, dia orang kawan baik sahaja... abang makanlah dengan dia. Adik nak pergi mencari Boboiboy!" Momoki dengan perasaan gembiranya, lalu dia duduk di hadapan Lynna. Muka Lynna rasa merah melihat Momoki yang asyik berikan dia senyuman yang terlalu mengodakan. Jantung Lynna berdegup begitu cepat pula

"Kenapa kau berada di tempat duduk aku?" muncul Kaizo dengan dua cawan teh hijau "Kau nak berlawan dengan aku ke?"

"Heheehe.. baik abang bangun sebelum dia mengamuk" Mimiko tersengih sahaja melihat muka Kaizo yang begitu serius itu. Momoki bangun dari situ sambil melihat Kaizo. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata, Momoki sudah bersedia untuk menggunakan kuasa dia dan Kaizo pula, dia letakkan dua cawan teh hijau itu diatas meja dan tangan dia bergerak untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Abang, good luck abang.. Mimi berharap abang menang. Abang jangan risau, Mimi akan jaga dia dengan baik, sementara abang pergi lawan dengan Kapten Kaizo tu" bisik Mimiko kepada abangnya. Tiba-tiba sahaja satu cahaya terpacar di tubuh badan Mimiko dan Momoki. Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut melihat pacaran cahaya itu. Selepas itu, cahaya itu hilang dan tiada kesan apa-apa yang terjadi kepada adik beradik kembar itu

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Kaizo

"Tiada apa, entah-entah kau yang lakukan itu kepada kami berdua tadi" jawab Momoki

"BUKANLAH! ITU ADALAH HASIL KERJA DARIPADA EMMY! JANGAN CUBA NAK CARI PASAL ABANG BERUANG DAN KAKAK ANGSA LAGI!" Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Emmy dengan sebuah pistol dia yang ada bekas balang besar di belakang pistol itu. Di dalam balang itu terdapat sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning "Emmy berjaya menyerap kuasa kamu berdua! Sekarang duduklah dekat bumi tanpa kuasa!"

"Kita sudah tiada kuasa?" Mimiko rasa hendak menangis di situ "Tak guna punya budak kecik!"

"Jangan marah adik. Ada benda lain yang boleh abang kalahkan Kapten Kaizo nanti. Mari kita beredar dari sini" Momoki masih lagi memerhatikan Kaizo

"Jom abang! Lagipun adik nampak budak oren yang adik sukakan semalam tu!" Mata Mimiko bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan sambil menjinjing beberapa plastik beg "BOBOIBOY!" Terus muncul muka Lily yang bengis di depan muka Mimiko

"WEI MOPIKO! Jangan cuba kau nak ambil Boboiboy dari aku! AKU LILY! LILY THE AWESOME!"

"Wei! Nama aku bukan mopiko lah.. MIMIKO!"

"Hehehee... mopiko best apa, ADIK BERADIK MOPIKO!" Lily tergelak di situ. Mimiko berapi-api dengan Lily. Momoki tersenyum melihat Lily ada di situ, lalu dia menghulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah di depan mata Lily "Errrrr... BOBOIBOY CHAN! HELP MEEEEE! ADA ORANG CUBA HENDAK MENGGODA LILY!" Lily terus berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan Tok Aba

"MARI SINI! JANGAN NAK LARIKAN DIRI! BOBOIBOY! SAYA PUN BAKAL MENJADI KEKASIH AWAK JUGA! NAMA SAYA MIMIKO BUKAN MOPIKO!" Bella dan Faye yang ada di situ, tersengih sahaja

"Persaingan baru untuk kawan baik kita tu" kata Bella

"Tapi Bella... pesaingan dia tu duduk dekat sini"

"Betul tu" muncul pula Emmy "Kakak Milly mesti awak tewas nanti"

"Ala, biarlah dia kalah" muncul pula Fang bersama Yaya dan Ying "Biarkan dia menangis seorang diri dekat dalam bilik, sampai tak nak keluar bilik, sampai makan pun takde selera.. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA" Terus kepala dia kena ketuk dengan Kaizo "ABANGGGGG!"

"YANG KAU GELAK MACAM ORANG GILA DEKAT SINI KENAPA? ABANG NAK MAKAN PUN RASA TAK AMAN!"

"Sudah-sudahlah tu, apa kata korang semua join akak dan abang Kaizo makan dekat sini. Biar akak sahaja yang belanja kamu semua" kata Lynna sambil sambungkan meja mereka dengan meja lain

"Kalau begitu, aku pun akan sertai kamu semua sekali" Momoki sudah menarik kerusinya dan letak di sebelah Lynna. Fang melihat abang dia, lepas tu terus ke Momoki. Dia lihat abang dia hanya senyap sahaja dengan muka serius dia

"Nak kata cemburu, macam tak nampak muka cemburu pun" bisik Fang kepada Yaya

"Hmmm.. entahlah, biarkan ajelah mereka" jawab Yaya. Mereka semua duduk di situ sambil memilih makanan yang untuk dipesan. Kaizo asyik perhatikan Momoki sahaja, tangan dia terasa gatal untuk kenakan Momoki dengan pedang tenaga tetapi dia hanya bersabar sahaja. Apa jadi dengan Boboiboy? Dia terpaksa bersabar dengan persaingan baru dari Lily iaitu Mimiko bukan Mopiko. Di depan Tok Aba, mereka berkelakuan baik tapi bila di belakang Tok Aba, mereka bergaduh dan Lily siap suruh Mimiko pakai kuku tajam, warnakan rambut putih dan gayakan style rambut seperti Ratu Lily

"Aduh, Lily ni rindukan Ratu Lily rupanya... hehehee..." Boboiboy tergelak sahaja melihat Mimiko pening dengan kepelikan Lily. Kalau Ratu Lily ada, sudah tentu dia tidak akan rasa pening kepala dengan kepelikan Lily

* * *

 **Heheheehe... ok chapter ni? Lily sudah ada pengganti baru xD ahakzz!**

 **oh yeah, yang tanya birthday author tu.. author sudah beritahu di dalam chapter yang lepas.. 26 march :D tahun bila tu xD rahsialah yea**

 **Mimpi tentang Aku Abang, Kau Adik jadi drama popular dekat TV? tak pernah mimpi begitu lagi xD tapi macam best aje~ berangan pun belum pernah lagi :3**

 **Milk-she - bukan drama Biar aku Jadi penunggu tapi drama Suamiku Paling Sweet :) tapi budak tu ada juga berlakon dalam drama biar aku jadi penunggu**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update adalah hari Isnin!**

 **Sayonara and Happy Weekend!**


	50. Hodoh

**Welcome back my dear readers~ how's your weekend? hehehe**

 **Author nanti akan join birthday event Boboiboy.. bukan melukis tapi menulis xD nanti author akan publish pada 13 march tapi cerita dia sama sahaja dalam fanfic ini... so author akan publish dua kali, satu dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik dan satu lagi just for one-shot**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hodoh

"Hai! Saya pelajar baru, salam berkenalan"

Harraz terkejut melihat seorang gadis memakai baju pinafore sekolah. Rambut dia begitu lurus sekali dan dia juga memakai cekak dengan ribbon yang begitu besar. Dia tidak bercakap apa, hanya melihat gadis itu duduk di tepinya

"Apa nama awak?" tanya gadis itu

"Errrr..." Harraz malu untuk menjawab. Dia terus simpan buku latihan matematik ke dalam beg sekolahnya "Saya rasa, saya perlu pergi ke perpuskataan" Harraz larikan diri dari situ dan paling penting sekali, jauh daripada Mimiko

"Alaaaa... saya baru nak berkawan dengan awak"

"WEI UBAT NYAMUK MOPIKO! APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT SINI?" Harraz lihat di tepi bahu Mimiko, dia rasa lega melihat kehadiran Fang dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain kecuali Yaya dan Ying

"NAMA AKU MIMIKO LAH! BUKAN MOPIKO! INI MESTI SI LILY AJAR KAU PANGGIL AKU MOPIKO KAN!"

"Kau memang mopiko pun, nyamuk yang datang tanpa diundang langsung!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Wei, jawablah soalan aku tadi.. kenapa kau ada dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, apasal kau pakai baju sekolah kita orang?"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" mata Mimiko bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy "Mimi telah berjaya mendaftarkan diri ke Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis! Lupa pula, Mimi juga tinggal di Pulau Rintis juga, bersama dengan abang Momo! Tapi cuma ibu bapa kita orang sahaja yang tak tinggal di sini. Kalau pasal duit, memang tiada masalah buat kami berdua!"

"Hmmm.. alien dekat galaxy ni memang kaya betul yea" kata Gopal sambil usap-usap dagu dia

"Hehehe.. sudah tentulah!" jawab Mimiko "Bolehlah Mimi beli dua buah basikal yang boleh terbang! Kita akan terbang bersama ok, Boboiboy" Mimiko berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy. Lalu Bella sembur muka Mimiko dengan menggunakan botol penyembur "APASAL KAU SPRAY MUKA AKU!"

"Aku ada pesanan daripada Lily. Setiap kali kau cuba untuk mengurat Boboiboy-chan dia, aku akan spray kau dengan air ni" Bella tunjuk sebuah botol penyembur berwarna biru "Aku sebagai kawan baik dia, aku akan pastikan Boboiboy tidak akan jatuh ke atas tangan alien seperti kau" Bella terus tarik tangan Boboiboy untuk jauhkan diri Boboiboy daripada Mimiko tetapi tangan lagi sebelah Boboiboy, ditarik oleh Mimiko. Maka, Bella dan Mimiko bermain tarik tangan Boboiboy. Fang, Gopal, Faye dan Harraz menepuk dahi mereka

"WEI! JANGANLAH TARIK TANGAN AKU!"

"Mana boleh Boboiboy, aku kena melindungi kau daripada gadis tak guna ni. Sudahlah kita sudah kehilangan kawan kita, aku tak naklah kita kehilangan kau juga nanti" kata Bella sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy lagi

"Bukan salah aku korang kehilangan kawan korang tu" Mimiko tarik tangan Boboiboy lagi

"Bukan salah kau? Yang korang pergi hantar kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo ke dunia limbo apasal? Itu bukan salah korang?"

"Yelah, bukan salah kita orang. Salah si Kapten Kaizo sebab jadi kapten terkuat dekat galaxy sampai abang aku nak pergi hapuskan dia"

"WOI!" Fang sudah tidak larat melihat kawan baik dia dijadikan tarik tali tapi sebenarnya, disuka sahaja melihat Boboiboy terseksa. Mimiko dan Bella terus berhenti menarik tangan Boboiboy. Kedua belah tangan Boboiboy dilepaskan oleh mereka "Bagus pun korang"

"Terima kasih Fang" Boboiboy rasa lega, dia terus duduk di atas bangku sekolah yang ada di situ

"Takpe, takpe.. next time aku akan berjuang demi Boboiboy! ohe yeah.. Boboiboy kelas mana?" Mimiko berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy. Bella penyembur muka Mimiko lagi "WEI! AKU TANYA DIA AJE! JANGANLAH SEMBUR MUKA AKU" Tapi Bella buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja. Mimiko rasa geram pula dengan Bella tetapi dia tenangkan diri "Mimi masuk kelas tingkatan 2 Wawasan, Boboiboy kelas mana?" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja

"Kalau kau nak tahu, Boboiboy ni baru tingkatan 1.. bukan tingkatan 2" jawab Gopal

"APA?! Alaaaaa..." Mimiko terus buat muka sedih

"Jadi, abang kau pun tingkatan 2 jugalah?" tanya Faye kepada Mimiko

"Takdelah, abang aku tingkatan 3, aku aje yang masuk tingkatan 2 sebab aku merayu dekat pengetua sekolah. Aku cakaplah umur aku baru 14 tahun, belum lagi 15 tahun.. terus dia bagi.. hehehee tapi... KENAPA AKU TAK SAMA TINGKATAN DENGAN BOBOIBOY!"

"Baguslah tu" kata Fang yang cukup puas hati "Tapi apasal abang kau tu tak balik lagi" Fang melihat Momoki sedang berborak dengan Yaya dan Ying di pagar sekolah. Muka Momoki sudah menggodakan, sehingga Yaya dan Ying turut terpikat dengan wajah Momoki yang sehebat Kaizo

"Abang aku tu suka berkenalan dengan semua gadis yang dia nampak, tak kisahlah tua ke muda ke.. dia mesti nak menggoda dia orang" kata Mimiko sambil angguk-angguk kepalanya "Tapi tak sangka pula kawan korang pun turut tergoda dengan abang aku.. hehehehee... tapi kenapalah si Lily tu tak tergoda dengan abang aku"

"Well my dear, Lily tu hati dia tabah dan kuat. Dia tak kan tergoda dengan abang kau tu yang super kasanova" jawab Bella dengan nada tidak puas hati "Lagipun, abang kau tu biasa aje aku tengok. Abang Kaizo lagi handsome daripada abang kau tu"

"Handsome aje aku tengok si Momoki tu" kata Faye sambil tergelak. Mereka semua melihat Momoki berbual mesra dengan Yaya dan Ying. Kedua-dua kawan baik itu mendapat sekuntum mawar merah daripada Momoki "Tapi kan Bella, bukan Lily sahaja yang tak tergoda dengan dia. Kak Lynna pun tak tergoda juga"

"Betul tu Faye. Kak Lynna tak kan tergoda dengan muka perasan handsome dari si Momoki tu! Dia ingat, dia tu hebat sangat. Abang aku lagi hebat! Lagi handsome! Lagi bergaya macam aku tapi aku lebih daripada abang aku tu"

"Cheh, bukan ke selalunya adik sendiri tak mengaku abang dia handsome?" tanya Gopal dengan muka bosan dia

"Kau tahu-tahu ajelah kawan baik kita tu.. semuanya dia nak berlagak, sampai abang dia sendiri pun dia nak berlagak juga.. tapi dia mesti nak mengaku dia lagi handsome daripada abang dia tu" kata Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. mestilah! Aku jauh lebih baik daripada abang aku yang ganas dan sadis tu"

"Jauh lebih baik konon. Jauh lebih jahat adalah!"

"Senyaplah kau, Bella" Fang dan Bella terus berpaling muka. Mimiko suka pula melihat pergaduhan mereka berdua, dia siap berikan tepukan kepada Fang dan Bella "Yang kau tepuk tangan apasal? Takde kerja ke?"

"Suka hati akulah, betul tak Boboiboy" Mimiko tersenyum lebar kepada Boboiboy

"Err... aku rasa... aku rasa Cikgu Aiman nak bagi aku denda, aku pergi dulu!" Boboiboy terus larikan diri dari situ

"Aik, sanggup pula dia terima dendaan dari Cikgu Aiman" kata Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Fang melihat balik Momoki masih lagi berbual mesra dengan Yaya dan Ying. Momoki asyik tersenyum sahaja kepada mereka berdua. Fang boleh nampak wajah Yaya dan Ying bertukar menjadi merah kerana malu "Pelik betul aku, macam manalah dia orang boleh terpikat dengan alien tak guna tu" bisik Fang

"Entahlah Fang, jangan si Momoki bawak lari dia orang sudah" kata Gopal yang ada di sebelah Fang

* * *

Habis sahaja sesi persekolahan, Fang menguap besar sambil keluar daripada kelas. Hari ini dia rasa mengantuk pula. Mungkin sebab cikgu kelas bahasa english dia tadi mengajar begitu perlahan sekali. Dia berjalan di dalam lautan pelajar-pelajar yang ingin turun dari tingkat atas ke tingkat bawah. Semuanya tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, termasuklah Fang sekali. Dia tidak begitu kisah dengan kesibukan di tangga sekolah kerana dia terlampau penat dan mengantuk. Selalunya, dia akan tunggu tangga sekolah sudah tidak terlalu sibuk tetapi hari ini lain pula. Sampai sahaja di bawah, dia teruskan berjalan dan tidak sedar bahawa dua kawan baik dia ada di sisi dia iaitu Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Mengantuk nampak"

"Hmmm... biasalah Boboiboy, cikgu english tadi ajar macam tak ajar langsung. Mata aku pun, makin lama makin berat rasanya" Fang menguap lagi sekali

"Samalah dengan aku" Gopal pula berkata "Aku pun rasa macam nak tidur aje masa cikgu sains ajar tadi"

"Itu sebab kau langsung tak faham, sebab itu kau rasa mengantuk" marah Boboiboy

"Janganlah marah aku Boboiboy. Kelas tambahan yang aku pergi pun, langsung tak membantu aku. Jadi aku senyap-senyap duduk dekat belakang kelas, aku makan ajelah"

"Itu ajelah kerja kau. Makan makan makan.. macam mana otak tak berkembang kalau asyik makan benda yang tak berkhasiat" Gopal tersengih kepada Fang

"Hehehehee... nanti-nanti aku pandailah"

"Hmmm.. yelah Gopal, nanti tu bila?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat sekumpulan pelajar perempuan sedang berteriakan di situ kerana mereka begitu gembira sekali melihat Kaizo ada di pintu pagar sekolah. Semuanya asyik tersenyum sahaja, ada juga yang menggedik dengan Kaizo tetapi Kaizo seperti biasa, abaikan sahaja mereka "Wei Fang, abang kau ambik kau hari ni lah"

"Abang aku?" Fang terus melihat ke depan. Abang dia ada di situ dengan muka serius dia. Fang nampak abang dia sedang berkerut-kerut dahi kerana tidak tahan dengan jeritan dari pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang begitu bising. Sebelum abang dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal, Fang terpaksa selamatkan keadaan. Dia berjalan begitu laju sekali sehingga tertinggal Boboiboy dan Gopal di belakang

"WOI! JANGAN GANGGU ABANG AKU LAH! LAGIPUN, KORANG TAK KAN DAPAT ABANG AKU TU!" jerit Fang. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan tersebut, berhenti menjerit dan Kaizo rasa lega sedikit

"Apa maksud kau, Fang?" tanya salah seorang pelajar perempuan yang ada di situ

"Maksud aku, abang aku sudah berpunya.. betul tak abang?"

"Betul tu Pang. Hanya adik aku sahaja memiliki aku" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"BUKAN ADIKLAH!"

"Habis tu siapa?"

"Kak Lynna" jawab Fang sambil tersenyum lebar. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Kenapa abang? marah ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Aku datang ke sini untuk ambil kau dari sekolah tapi kau buat aku marah pulak!"

"Heheheee..." Fang tergelak di situ. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ turut tergelak juga "APA GELAK-GELAK! Korang pergilah dekat kasanova yang ada dekat situ" Fang tunjuk ke arah seorang budak lelaki yang bernama Momoki. Dia pun ada di situ juga dengan sejambak bunga mawar merah. Semua pelajar yang ada dekat Kaizo, semuanya berlari ke arah Momoki kerana mereka tahu, mereka akan dilayan oleh Momoki

"Bagus pun kau Pang. Aku malas nak layan dengan mereka yang suka sangat nak menjerit tak tentu pasal"

"Dah tu, abang tu terlampau handsome sangat. Cubalah abang tak handsome, mesti tiada siapa yang nak punya" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGG! Betul lah apa yang adik cakapkan tadi. Cubalah satu hari muka abang tidak begitu kacak.. muka macam nak kena tumbuk atau muka nak mintak penampar, mesti tiada siapa yang nak kacau punya"

"Hmmmm..." Lalu Kaizo berfikirkan sesuatu sambil usap-usap dagu dia "Betul juga cakap kau, Pang. Mesti tiada lagi gadis-gadis yang akan menjerit-jerit tak tentu pasal dekat aku"

"Hehehe... tapi mesti ada yang terima abang seadanya" Kaizo melihat adiknya sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Yang ada dekat hati abang tu..." Fang muncungkan mulut dia supaya perkataan 'Tu' lebih panjang sampai mata dia melirik ke dada abang dia. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali

"Jangan nak mengarut"

"Hmmm.. yelah! Tak nak mengaku sudah" Fang mengusap-usap kepala dia "Rasa macam ada benjol aje" bisik Fang

"Tapi abang Kaizo betul-betul ke nak jadi seseorang yang hodoh untuk satu hari?" muncul Yaya bersama dengan Ying "Abang Kaizo kan kacak dan menawan, kenapa perlu ubahkan wajah abang Kaizo semata-mata supaya orang perempuan tidak terpikat dengan abang Kaizo lagi. Abang Kaizo kenalah bersyukur dengan wajah abang Kaizo tu, yang penting hati abang Kaizo baik. Jangan luar aje nampak elok, tapi dekat hati, jadi busuk"

"Ini cuma untuk satu hari sahaja bukan untuk tiap-tiap hari tapi apa salahnya kalau aku buat begitu. Yang penting hati tu suci dan murni"

"Suci dan murni konon" bisik Fang "Buli adik dia tu, suci dan murni ke"

"Hehehee... tapi saya tak dapat nak bayangkan kalau abang Kaizo nampak hodoh" kali ini muncul pula Boboiboy bersama Gopal "Apa-apa pun, semoga berjaya dengan rancangan abang Kaizo nanti"

"Terima kasih" jawab Kaizo. Mata dia asyik pandang Momoki yang masih lagi melayan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ. Mereka semua tergoda dengan nada suara Momoki yang begitu lembut dan bergaya sekali

"Wei, apasal korang tak pergi ikut join sekali menjerit terpekik dekat situ?" tanya Fang kepada dua kawan perempuan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying

"Hehehee... malaslah" jawab Yaya

"Malas konon, tengahari tadi korang nampak macam syok aje berborak dengan dia tu"

"Amboi.. cemburu kaa?" tanya Ying sambil tergelak. Fang terus bermasam muka "Hehehe.. aku bergurau sahaja maa... tapi aku dan Yaya memang tergoda sedikit tapi kita orang bukannya jatuh hati dekat dia maa.. dia kan musuh kepada abang Kaizo, lagipun dia suka sangat puji-puji kecantikan kita orang. Boleh naik rimas"

"Ha ah, betul tu.. tadi kita orang berborak dengan dia pun sebab nak tahu serba sikit tentang diri dia. Kalau korang nak tahu, dia dan adiklah jiran baru Ying. Dia orang yang duduk dekat rumah mewah yang ada kolam renang tu"

"Ohhhhh... ada kolam renang tu, bestnyaaa!" Gopal terus terbayangkan diri dia terjun ke dalam kolam renang yang begitu luas dan tidak berapa nak dalam sangat

"Aku bagi amaran dekat kamu semua. Kalau dia ajak datang ke rumah, jangan pandai-pandai nak pergi pulak. Mereka tu musuh kita semua, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Pang, mari kita balik. Abang sudah masakan untuk kau! Hari ini, bolehlah kau duduk relax dan buat kerja sekolah kau"

"Oh abang ku, terima kasih! Adik sangat terharu" kata Fang sambil pegang tangan abang dia. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil berpimpin tangan "tapi betul ke abang yang masak atau abang yang beli dan panaskan sahaja? atau abang suruh kak Lynna jadi tukang masak?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Banyak bunyi pulak budak ni"

"Hehehehe.. jangan marah abang, adik cuma rasa curiga aje tapi apa-apa pun, adik akan tetap makan masakan abang sebab adik tidak mahu kecewakan hati abang yang suci dan murni itu!"

"Bagus, bagus.. abang bangga dengan kamu" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat abang dia yang cuba nak senyum tetapi kekalkan wajah serius dia "Kenapa kau pandang muka aku? Ada kesan kotoran ke?"

"Takde apalah abang" Fang terus pandang ke depan. Pemikiran dia tiba-tiba terbayangkan diri dia di dukung oleh abang dia dari belakang. Dalam bayangan itu, dia dan abang dia masih kecil lagi, mereka berlari dan bergelak ketawa tanpa fikirkan tentang masalah dunia. Hanya dunia keseronokan mereka sahaja yang ada. Fang masih lagi tersenyum dan tanpa disedari oleh dia, air matanya mengalir sedikit

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh.." Fang cepat-cepat mengesat air matanya "Adik cuma fikirkan tentang masa kita kecik-kecik dulu tapi adik satu apa pun tak begitu ingat sangat, yang adik ingat, adik selalu ikut abang dengan misi-misi penting abang"

"Hmm.. takpelah, nanti abang ceritakan"

"Terima kasih abang"

* * *

Keesokannya, awal pagi lagi Kaizo dan Fang sudah berada di makmal Emmy. Mereka ke situ sebelum Emmy bertolak pergi ke sekolah bersama Rizu. Lynna dan Rizu pun ada di situ juga. Lynna sebab Kaizo yang suruh datang dan Rizu pula, dia memang selalu tunggu di rumah Emmy pada waktu sebelum sekolah bermula

"Err... apa yang kau cuba nak buat sebenarnya, Kaizo?" tanya Lynna yang tidak begitu faham dengan rancangan Kaizo

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi hodoh untuk satu hari supaya takdelah gadis-gadis datang kepada diri aku dan membuat bising. Pening kepala aku mendengar jeritan daripada mereka semua. Dia orang tak fikir ke, kepala aku boleh pecah disebabkan teriakan dia orang yang sangat nyaring itu"

"Hehehehehe.. sabar ajelah abang beruang. Lagipun abang beruang handsome sangat, sampai Emmy pun suka melihat muka abang beruang"

"Hmm.. terima kasih tapi kau jangan sesekali nak menjerit-jerit macam orang gila"

"Baik abang beruang!" kata Emmy sambil sediakan formula khas untuk Kaizo

"Kau kan banyak peminat. Semuanya fangirling dekat kau tapi kau sahaja tak layan dia orang" kata Lynna dengan nada lembut dia "Tapi kenapa kau suruh aku datang ke sini sekali?"

"Sebab abang nak tengok samada kak Lynna terima dia seadaanya ke tidak" terus kepala Fang kena ketuk oleh Kaizo "Abang ni, suka sangat ketuk kepala adik. INGAT KEPALA ADIK NI BATU KE APA!"

"KEPALA KAU MEMANG BATU PUN! SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KALI AKU BERITAHU, JANGAN NAKAL TAPI KAU TETAP NAK JUGA BUAT NAKAL! SEBAB TU KEPALA KAU TU KERAS MACAM BATU!" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan. Dia terus berpaling muka daripada abang dia

"Hehehee... jangan bergaduhlah" kata Emmy

"Abang Paizo dan abang Fang memang suka sangat bergaduh tapi Pizu suka tengok mereka loving loving.. brotherly love!"

"Samalah dengan akak" jawab Lynna "Kalau dia orang bermesra, memang tak ingat dunia.. hehehee"

Fang pandang sedikit abang dia dan Kaizo pandang adik dia, mereka berdua tersenyum sedikit kerana apa yang dikatakan oleh Lynna dan Rizu tadi memang benar. Lynna rasa lega melihat senyuman dari mereka berdua

"Kan elok tu, takdelah nak bergaduh sangat"

"Tapikan kakak angsa, Emmy ada cara lain untuk melihat kalau seseorang ada jatuh hati dekat seseorang"

"Cara apakah itu?" tanya Kaizo. Emmy terus keluarkan sejenis bunga mawar robot. Bunga itu masih tertutup lagi. Dia berikan kepada Kaizo "Apa yang aku perlu buat dengan benda ini?"

"Hehehee... pegang ajelah" Emmy tersengih sahaja kepada Kaizo. Lalu Fang merampas bunga robot itu dari tangan Emmy "Eh?!"

"Biar aku yang cuba dulu" kata Fang. Secara tidak langsung, bunga mawar itu terus berkembang. Mata Rizu dan Emmy membulat besar. Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja dan Kaizo pula, dahi dia berkerut-kerut

"KENAPA DENGAN KAU! PANDAI-PANDAI AJE NAK BERCINTA YEA! DENGAN SIAPA KAU TENGAH BERCINTA TU?"

"Mestilah dengan donut lobak merah!" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan jawapan dari adik dia

"Wah! ABANG FANG SUKA DENGAN ANAK-ANAK KUCING PIZU!"

"Errr.. bukan dengan anak-anak kucing Rizu tapi dengan donut kesayangan abang iaitu DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Tekak Fang terasa ingin makan donut kesayangan dia. Emmy mengambil balik bunga robot itu dan kembalikan di tempat asalnya iaitu di dalam sebuah balang

"Sah adik aku tak betul, dengan donut pun dia nak bercinta"

"Hehehe... biarkan ajelah dia tu Kaizo. Asalkan dia bahagia"

"Betul ke kakak angsa!" kata Emmy "Apa kata kakak angsa atau abang beruang cuba pula"

"Buang masa sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan. Emmy rasa sedikit kecewa kerana dia teringin untuk mengetahui isi hati Kaizo "Cepat! Siapkan formula itu untuk aku!" Terus Emmy sambung membuat formula tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia terus berikan kepada Kaizo

"Kalau formula ini tidak berjaya, latihan tempur aku akan berikan kepada kau, FAHAM!"

"Fa-faham abang beruang"

Fang, Lynna, Rizu dan Emmy melihat Kaizo minum air formula itu. Muka dia mula berubah. Lubang hidung dia sebelah membesar, mata dia menjadi sepet, pipi dia menjadi tembam sedikit dan cuma bibir dia sahaja yang tidak berubah. Rambut dia tiba-tiba sahaja menjadi tidak terurus. Fang menahan gelakan dia. Rizu rasa takut melihat Kaizo, dia terus sembunyi di belakang Lynna. Emmy pula, dia cukup bangga dengan formula dia yang cukup berkesan

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! MUKA ABANG HODOH!" Fang tidak dapat menahan diri dia daripada ketawa "CUBA ABANG TENGOK DIRI ABANG DEKAT CERMIN, MESTI RAMAI YANG AKAN LARI! HAHAHAAAAA!" Emmy terus berikan cermin kepada Kaizo

"Hmm... boleh tahan. Terima kasih kerana mengubah wajah aku menjadi hodoh"

"Sama-sama!" kata Emmy

"Lepas ni, kau nak buat apa?" tanya Lynna

"Pergi bersiar-siar di Pulau Rintis. Aku nak lihat, berapa ramai yang cuba hendak mendekati aku"

"Semoga berjaya, Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum sedikit melihat wajah Kaizo yang hodoh itu

"Terima kasih" jawab Kaizo yang masih lagi melihat dirinya di dalam cermin. Dia tidak percaya diri dia kelihatan begitu hodoh sekali tapi dia rasa suka pula. Dia tahu ini untuk sehari sahaja

"Kerja Emmy sudah selesai. Bolehlah Emmy pergi ke sekolah dengan budak penguin!"

"YEAHHH!" Rizu menjerit kegembiraan. Terus mereka berlima keluar dari bilik makmal. Rizu mengambil beg sekolah dia yang berbentuk penguin dan Emmy masuk ke dalam bilk untuk mengambil beg sekolahnya juga. Kaizo sudah tidak sabar untuk jalankan operasi dia Pulau Rintis, dia akan mulakan dari pantai dahulu

* * *

Matahari sudah mula naik tapi masih lagi terasa kesejukan angin di pagi itu. Kaizo sudah pun berada di pantai, dia melihat ada beberapa orang gadis menjauhkan diri daripada dia. Kaizo mula tersenyum, dia suka kerana tiada seorang gadis yang sanggup datang dekat kepada diri dia tapi dia rasa tidak selesa pula apabila ada mata-mata yang memandang wajah dia

"Kaizo, kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok aje, Lynna" kata Kaizo

"Kalau abang tak ok, abang boleh makan pil ini untuk kembalikan wajah abang yang terlajak handsome tu. Emmy yang bagi adik tadi sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah"

"Takpe, jangan risau tentang abang" Kaizo sudah puas berjalan di tepi pantai. Lalu dia duduk di atas pasir-pasir pantai untuk menikmati keindahan yang ada di situ. Lynna dan Fang juga turut duduk di situ

"Sekarang, apa yang kau rasa?" tanya Lynna

"Aku rasa.. aku rasa.. rasa bebas pula walaupun muka aku hodoh. Selalunya, ada aje budak-budak perempuan yang datang untuk mengganggu ketenangan aku. Mesti nak tangkap gambar dengan aku, nak berkenalan dengan aku.. macam-macam lagilah" Lynna tergelak sahaja

"Sebabkan kau alien paling handsome dekat sini. Mestilah dia orang terpikat dengan wajah kau yang tampan tu dan juga sifat kau yang penuh bergaya tu"

"Betul tu kak Lynna, handsome dan bergaya macam adik!"

"Yelah Fang, macam Fang juga" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Fang "Tapi lepas ni, takdelah lagilah ketenangan kau"

"Takpe.. satu hari pun sudah cukup. Lepas tu, aku akan abaikan mereka seperti biasa"

"Tapi dia orang akan tetap datang juga, abang sebab abang tu terlampau cool sangat. Sebab itu dia orang terpikat, macam kak Lynna" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "Adik bergurau aje!"

"Merepek aje kau ni. Berapa banyak kerepek pisang kau sudah makan? Lagi kali makan sedikit sahaja, jangan sampai berbungkus-bungkus.. sekarang kau sudah ikut perangai si pelik merepek kerepek pisang tu"

"Err.. bukan Rizu ke selalu makan berbungkus-bungkus"

"Samalah tu" jawab Kaizo. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Tapi Lynna adalah gadis pertama tidak begitu kisah sangat dengan wajah aku-"

"Yang macam perempuan terlebih handsome" terus Fang larikan diri. Kaizo kejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. Tinggallah Lynna keseorangan di situ sambil bermain pasir, tiba-tiba muncul pula Momoki dengan sekuntum bunga mawar merah

"Hai, boleh saya teman"

"Takpelah, saya perlu pergi selamatkan Fang daripada kena belasah dengan Kaizo. Saya pergi dulu!" Lynna terus larikan diri. Dia pergi mencari Fang dan Kaizo, akhirnya dia jumpa mereka berdua di kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo duduk di atas bangku kedai sambil memesan hot chocolate dan Fang pula, terdampar di depan kedai Tok Aba akibat kena belasah dengan abang dia. Lynna melihat ada dua orang gadis yang takut hendak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Mereka takut dengan wajah hodoh Kaizo. Lalu Lynna pergi menegur mereka

"Kenapa adik tak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba?"

"Sebab kita orang takut tengok orang tu. Wajah dia hodoh sangat. Manalah tahu dia sebenarnya orang jahat yang ingin cuba merompak kita orang ataupun kedai Tok Aba. Sampai Fang pun dia sudah siap belasah" kata salah seorang gadis itu

"Hehehe.. Fang tu cuma pengsan sahaja" kata Lynna dengan senyuman lembut dia "Lagipun, orang yang hodoh tu bukannya orang jahat. Dia tu kawan baik kepada akak"

"Kawan baik akak? Macam mana akak dapat berkawan dengan dia. Muka dia kan hodoh"

"Tak baik cakap begitu. Kita perlu terima mereka dengan seikhlas hati, tak kisahlah hodoh ke cantik ke, separuh cantik ke.. janji hati orang tu baik"

"Terima kasih akak sebab nasihatkan kami tapi akak temankan kita orang makan dekat kedai Tok Aba" Gadis itu berikan senyuman mesra kepada Lynna. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi kedai Tok Aba. Dua orang gadis itu duduk selang satu bangku dari Kaizo. Lynna duduk di tempat itu

"Hari ni akak belanja kamu berdua" kata Lynna

"Dengan adik sekali!" Fang terus bangun dari pengsan dia sebab terdengar perkataan belanja "Tok Aba, bagi saya dua keping pancake" Kaizo melirik matanya melihat adik dia yang terlampau teruja sangat

"Akak, macam mana akak dapat berkawan dengan dia?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut pendek

"Akak berkenalan dengan dia dari sini. Kita orang bertemu dekat sini"

"Lepas tu langsung tak nak cerita apa yang membuat abang dapat bercakap dengan kak Lynna" kata Fang yang turut menyibuk juga "Mungkin-" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya yang belum sempat habiskan ayat dia

"Jangan nak merepek"

"Abang ni! Bagilah adik habiskan ayat adik dulu.. lepas tu barulah abang ketuk kepala adik"

"Haih, sanggup pula kamu kena ketuk yea" tegur Tok Aba sambil berikan hot chocolate kepada Kaizo "Lagipun tak salah abang kamu tegur Lynna. Atuk ada dekat situ bersama dengan Ochobot"

"Ha ah, kita orang ada dekat situ dan aku menjadi saksi melihat persahabatan mereka berdua!" Ochobot tergelak sedikit

"Eh kejap" Gadis berambut perang itu mula melihat Fang dan Kaizo "Kalau Fang asyik panggil dia tu abang.. MAKNANYA ITU ADALAH KAIZO!" Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo walaupun muka Kaizo hodoh. Dia dan kawan dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan kamera phone masing-masing

"Wei, korang ni.. abang aku yang hodoh ni pun, masih lagi nak tangkap gambar?" marah Fang

"Biarkanlah dia orang Fang" Lynna tergelak melihat dua orang gadis itu mulai dekatkan diri mereka kepada Kaizo. Tok Aba dan Ochobot juga turut tergelak melihat Kaizo sudah berkerut-kerut dahi

"Lagipun ini adalah peluang terbaik untuk bergambar dengan Kaizo yang hodoh sebab selama ni asyik nampak Kaizo yang handsome sahaja. Bukan kita orang naik bosan tapi kita orang kadang-kadang terfikir juga macam mana rupa Kaizo kalau dia menjadi hodoh. Bolehkan Kaizo, kita orang bergambar dengan Kaizo?"

"Bagi ajelah Kaizo, bukannya selalu pun" Tok Aba cuba memujuk Kaizo yang sedang berserius itu "Dan dia orang tak kan bagitahu sesiapa yang kamu adalah Kaizo"

"Betul tu! Kami janji!" kata mereka berdua

"Hmmm... yelah yelah!" Lalu gadis-gadis itu berikan kamera phone kepada Fang dan Lynna. Mereka berposing sambil tunjukkan peace di hadapan kamera. Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia. Pujuk macam mana pun, dia tidak akan senyum. Setelah selesai sesi menangkap gambar, berdua orang gadis itu beredar dari situ dengan perasaan gembira. Mereka langsung tidak memesan makanan apa-apa tetapi mereka sudah cukup gembira dapat bergambar dengan Kaizo yang hodoh

"Hmm.. apa yang kau rasa sekarang ni?" tanya Lynna

"Rasa entah.. biasa aje kot tapi kau percaya ke mereka tidak akan bocorkan tentang identiti sebenar aku?"

"Jangan risau Kaizo, aku pasti mereka tidak akan beritahu sesiapa pun" jawab Lynna. Mereka berdua saling berbalas senyuman walaupun hanya senyuman kecil sahaja dari Kaizo. Fang rasa pelik dengan mereka berdua, dia tidak begitu faham dengan hubungan abang dia dengan Lynna. Bukan dia sahaja, Ochobot pun tidak begitu faham. Tok Aba hanya senyum sahaja tanpa berkata apa

"Abang, lepas ni kita nak pergi ke mana?"

"Lepas ni kita balik rumah sebab kau tu perlu bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah" Fang terus melihat jam yang ada di kedai itu. Dia terkejut kerana dalam beberapa jam lagi dia perlu ke sekolah. Tanpa membuang masa, Fang terus bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Kaizo menghirup hot chocolate dia dengan penuh nikmat. Dia akan habiskan air dia dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Pancake yang Fang pesan tadi, Tok Aba sudah siap dibungkuskan dan lalu berikan kepada Lynna. Sebelum mereka berdua beredar situ, Kaizo dan Lynna terdengar gelakan dari sekumpulan kanak-kanak kecil

"Hehehe.. muka abang hodoh gila!" Kaizo menoleh ketepi. Tiga orang kanak-kanak yang masih lagi kecil, ketawakan wajah hodoh Kaizo "Hehehee... abang memang dilahirkan begitu ke?" kata salah seorang daripada kanak-kanak itu

"Lubang hidung abang pun sebelah besar.. boleh cucuk masuk straw dalam tu.. hehehe... jadi terowong keretapi pun boleh jugak"

"Heheheee... abang lubang hidung besar!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo tetapi dia sabarkan diri dia. Tanpa berkata apa, dia terus beredar dari situ dengan muka masam dia. Lalu Tok Aba memarahi kanak-kanak itu kerana mengejek seseorang yang tidak begitu sempurna. Lynna mengejar Kaizo sehinggalah mereka berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kaizo dan Lynna ternampak seorang ibu dan seorang anak sedang melihat mereka berdua. Si anak asyik tunjuk ke arah Kaizo dan ibu dia marah kerana tidak baik tunding jari kepada orang lain. Selepas itu si ibu bawa si anak jauh daripada mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Lynna hiraukan sahaja, mereka terus belok ke kiri dan masuk ke dalam lorong rumah Kaizo dan Fang

Lynna terdengar pula sebuah music dari movie Beauty and the Beast iaitu lagu Tales as old as time. Dia mencari-cari dari mana datangnya lagu tersebut, sehinggalah dia nampak Fang sedang gelak ketawa di luar pintu pagar bersama dengan sebuah radio

"PANG! APA YANG KAU CUBA NAK BUAT NI?"

"Abang ni.. adik nak bergurau pun tak boleh" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan. Muka dia terus menjadi masam semasam masamnya "Sudahlah abang, adik bergurau pun tak boleh" Fang terus tinggalkan radio dia yang masih mainkan lagi lagu tema Beauty and the Beast

"Kaizo Kaizo.. cubalah bergurau senda dengan dia sekali sekala. Bukannya selalu pun. Betul tak?"

"Hmm... suka hati akulah. Dia ingat aku ni jenis boleh bawak bergurau ke" Kaizo mengangkat radio itu tapi dia tidak tutup lagu tersebut "Yang dia tiba-tiba pasang lagu Beauty and the Beast apasal? Aku bukannya beast macam dalam movie tu"

"Tapi abang nampak macam beast cuba takde bulu-bulu aje" Kaizo dan Lynna menoleh kebelakang. Seorang budak perempuan berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyuman manis dia. Gigi depan dia nampak jarang sedikit tetapi dia tetap nampak comel. Kedua belah tangannya berada di belakang

"Kau tidak takut dengan aku ataupun kau cuba hendak mengejek aku?"

"Takdelah abang beast" berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Lynna tergelak sedikit "Sebab dari tadi lagi saya nampak abang beast berjalan dengan kakak ni. Jadi abang beast bukanlah abang yang jahat sebab kakak ni ok sahaja berkawan dengan abang beast. Tapi saya tak suka ejek orang walaupun dia tidaklah begitu sempurna, kerana satu hari nanti, mungkin kita akan terkena balik sebab gelakan orang. Mesti orang itu akan menyesal kerana ejek atau ketawakan orang"

"Betul tu, bagusnya kamu" kata Lynna

"Hehehe.. sebab saya rasa apa yang abang beast rasa" Lalu budak perempuan itu keluarkan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak mempunyai tapak tangan, tangannya kudung "Mama cakap, semenjak lahir lagi saya tiada tangan kanan. Kadang-kadang ada orang dekat sekolah suka mengejek saya tapi kawan-kawan saya semuanya baik-baik. Mereka akan halau sesiapa yang cuba hendak membuli atau mengejek saya. Orang yang mengejek saya tu tidak pernah nak fikirkan tentang perasaan orang lain, mereka hanya tahu gelak dan ejek sahaja. Jadi saya faham dengan perasaan abang beast tapi maaf saya panggil abang beast sebab saya tidak tahu nama abang yang sebenarnya"

"Takpe.. kamu ni memang seseorang yang sangat istimewa" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan kasihan melihat tangan kanan budak itu "Jangan biarkan sesiapa cuba hendak jatuhkan diri kau. Belajar menjadi kuat dan tabah, ingat tu"

"Baik abang..."

"Abang Kaizo" jawab Kaizo

"BAIK ABANG KAIZO!" Lalu budak perempuan itu memeluk Kaizo "Abang Kaizo pun jangan dengar sangat ejekan dari orang lain. Lagipun abang Kaizo sudah buktikan kepada semua orang sebab orang macam abang Kaizo pun boleh dapat berkawan dengan kakak cantik ni.. hehehee" Dia lepaskan badan Kaizo

"Hmm.. adik, akak nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanya apa kakak?"

"Adik kenal tak siapa abang Kaizo?" Budak itu hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Oh, jadi kamu memang tidak kenal"

"Tak sebab saya baru sahaja pindah ke sini tapi saya ada dengar ada dua orang alien duduk dekat sini yang suka huru harakan Pulau Rintis dengan keamukan mereka yang tak tentu pasal tu, betul ke?" Kaizo tiba-tiba rasa malu pula. Dia ingin senyum sedikit tetapi dia terus masuk ke dalam halaman rumah dia. Lynna tergelak "Kenapa kakak?"

"Takde, yang kamu peluk tadi tu, itulah alien yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"YEA KEEEEEE!" Mata dia bersinar-sinar dan terus berpusing-pusing di situ "Tak sangka saya dapat berjumpa dengan seorang alien yang pelik tapi cool! Saya kena pergi beritahu kawan-kawan saya dan juga keluarga saya! SAYA PERGI DULU!" Terus budak perempuan itu beredar dari situ

"Dia dah pergi pun... tapi aku rasa aku perlu pulihkan diri aku sebelum kawan-kawan dia datang" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam rumah bersama radio adiknya "PANG! MANA PIL EMMY?" Kaizo letakkan radio itu di atas meja sambil menunggu jawapan dari adiknya yang kini berada di dalam bilik

"ADIK SUDAH PERGI BUANG DALAM JAMBAN!" Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan adiknya. Aura-aura kegelapan dan kemarahan dia sudah terserlah. Pedang tenaga dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi belasah adiknya. Dia terus ke bilik Fang, lalu dia menendang pintu tersebut sehingga ianya terbuka luas

"ABANGG! ADIK TENGAH NAK PAKAI BAJU!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan muka kemarahan abang dia yang amat hodoh sekali "Ke-kenapa abang?"

"Yang kau pergi buang pil tu dalam jamban kenapa? Kau memang sengaja nak kena hukuman dari aku yea? Kau nak aku hantar kau ke pusat latihan military di galaxy ke?"

"Ta-tak nak... pil tu ada de-dekat atas meja tu... adik main ca-ca-cakap aje tadi sebab adik marah sangat dengan adik"

"Kau ingat aku pun tak marah juga ke?" Kaizo merenung tajam kearah mata adiknya. Dahi Fang sudah mulai keluar peluh kerana takut melihat abangnya yang begitu garang sekali "Baru kau tahu, aku ni Kapten Kaizo.. garang dan ganas, dan boleh dikatakan sadis juga"

"Jadi abang tak nak bagi hukuman dekat adiklah kan?"

"Siapa kata takde hukuman untuk kau" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya "Tapi hukuman kau akan dijalankan pada hari esok sahaja" Fang terus menelan ludah sebab hukuman abang dia lebih dasyat daripada kenakalan diri dia. Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya dan lalu menutup pintu itu dengan begitu perlahan sekali. Mata dia asyik perhatikan adiknya yang sudah menggigil ketakutan. Pil tadi, dia sudah pun ambil dan makan. Wajah Kaizo sudah kembali menjadi biasa. Lalu dia melihat di ruang tamu dari tingkat atas, Lynna sedang asyik mendengar lagu-lagu lama dari soundtrack movie disney. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit dan terus turun ke bawah untuk sertai sekali dengar lagu-lagu tersebut bersama Lynna

* * *

Pada hari keesokannya, Fang diketawakan oleh kawan-kawan dia kerana rambut dia telah di potong dan dijadikan botak terus. Sepanjang sesi persekolahan dia, muka dia asyik masam sahaja tapi disebabkan Kaizo seorang abang yang baik, dia meminta Emmy buatkan satu shampoo khas untuk adiknya. Shampoo yang boleh membuatkan rambut tumbuh dengan serta merta

"Baik juga abang beruang yea"

"Aku memang baik pun. Kau ingat aku ni sadis sangat ke"

"Errr..bolehlah dikatakan sadis juga.. heheheheee"

Ini pertama kali Emmy dapat bergelak ketawa bersama Kaizo di dalam makmal. Memang jarang untuk dapatkan suasana begitu dengan Kaizo. Siapa yang berjaya, hargailah masa itu bersama

* * *

 **Yahoo! siap akhirnya! ok ke dengan chapter ni? kalau ok, bagus.. kalau tak ok, author akan cuba buat yang terbaik selepas ini!**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Zahra - Hehehee... tunggulah author cari idea xD kalau ada, adalah tu.. kalau takde, takdelah tu.. kisah sedih tu, harap bersabar yea, bukan senang nak buat kisah sedih.. kena ada feelnya T_T nak cari plot idea lagi.. uwaaaaaa! tapi author akan cuba fikirkan ok..**

 **Guest - hehehehee xD nama artis pun main hentam sahaja masuk**

 **Kaizo - Mimiko dan Momoki tu boleh dikata separuh jahat, separuh baik.. ikut mood dia orang ajelah~ memang ringkas tapi terima kasih!**

 **Nightmare moon - author tak boleh nak update secepat mungkin tapi next update mungkin dalam hari rabu :D itu pun sudah cukup pantas**

 **gadis mysterious - Bella jawap Fang tu hanya cintakan donut lobak merah dia sahaja... hehehe... dan dia cakap, Fang tu memang tiada perasaan apa-apa dekat Ying**

 **Lavender - hehehe xD author berharap, semoga Mimiko bertabah dengan perangai pelik Lily**

 **ANA - Ha ah, pesaingan baru kepada Kaizo xD hehehehe**

 **Lily - yea Lily, dia orang duduk di bumi tanpa kuasa kerana sudah dirampas oleh Emmy sebab pergi cari pasal dengan Kaizo dan Lynna tapi yang jadi mangsa adalah Ratu Lily. Mimiko kalau marah, rambut dia pun akan bertukar menjadi putih juga xD hehehee.. author pun tak tengok drama tapi disebabkan time tu mak author nak tengok drama and at the same time, jaga anak buah sekali.. melayan ajelah.. adezz..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! update seterusnya adalah hari RABU!**

 **Sayonara**


	51. Makmal Rahsia

**Welcome back my lovely readers! How are you? semua sihat ke? hehehee**

 **thank you kerana sudi berikan review :3 thank you kerana selalu menyokong author selama ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Makmal Rahsia

"Lalalalaaa! Aku suka kemas rumah! Sebab ianya adalah satu amanah! Abang aku pun tak marah-marah! Aku pun suka hati.. hahahahaaa!"

Bella menutup telinga dia sebab dari tadi lagi dia asyik dengar lagu rekaan dari Fang sahaja. Dia sekarang ini berada di dalam bilik Faye untuk siapkan kerja sekolah mereka bersama sebelum bertolak ke sekolah

"Wei Faye, si Fang tu memang OCD ke?" tanya Bella sambil melukis gambar Fang kena ketuk dengan tukul besi

"Kenapa?"

"Takdelah, tapi masa aku sampai.. aku nampak abang Kaizo tengah bersihkan rak almari yang penuh dengan habuk tu.. lepas tu, aku tengok.. si Fang tu pergi bersihkan balik. Dia tu memang gilakan kebersihan yea" Faye tergelak sedikit

"Memang pun. Kadang-kadang bilik aku pun dia nak bersihkan juga tapi aku tak bagi. Pergilah bersihkan bilik abang dia tu tapi Fang jawab, bilik abang dia tidak boleh di sentuh oleh sesiapa pun" Lalu Bella dekatkan diri dia kepada Faye

"Wei Faye, kau tak rasa ke dalam bilik abang dia menyimpan sejuta rahsia" kata Bella dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Rahsia.. mesti rahsia yang penting-penting sampai adik dia sendiri tak boleh nak masuk bilik dia"

"Agaknya, apa abang sepupu kau tu simpan? Sebongkah emas? Harta karun? atau mungkin diary dia"

"Diary?" Faye terbayangkan sepupu dia mempunyai sebuah buku diary yang penuh dengan rahsia isi hati dan semua perkataannya amatlah berbunga-bunga sekali. Mungkin semuanya kisah tentang perjalanan Kaizo menjadi seorang kapten yang terhebat dan juga pengembaraan dia bersama Lahap dan Fang di angkasa lepas. Mungkin juga ada tentang kisah-kisah lain yang Kaizo tidak mahu sesiapa mengetahuinya. Mungkin juga tentang kisah cinta yang dia cuba sembunyikan "Hmm... misteri sungguh bilik abang Kaizo"

"Kau tak nak pergi siasat ke?" Bella mengangkat-gangkat bulu kening dia kepada Faye "Mesti kita akan jumpa benda-benda yang menarik dan misteri ataupun harta karun. Mungkin sebab itu abang sepupu kau kaya semacam.. hehehee.. sampai kedekut tak nak bagi Fang duit"

"Dia tak nak bagi Fang duit sebab dia tahu nanti adik dia akan membazir dengan membeli donut lobak merah" kata Faye dengan nada sindiran dia "tapi seronok juga kalau kita pergi explore bilik abang Kaizo tapi kena tunggu dia takde dekat rumahlah"

"dan jangan lupa sekali si Pang tu. Karang dia beritahu abang dia" Bella lukis lagi gambar Fang tetapi kali ini sebuah lukisan Fang kena kejar dengan harimau bayang "Tapi.. kalau kita bagi dia donut lobak merah suruh dia senyap, boleh juga"

"Hehehehe.. idea yang bagus" Faye tergelak sinis. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Fang berada di belakang mereka. Dia dengar setiap perbualan mereka berdua. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis sambil undurkan diri dia untuk keluar daripada bilik Faye. Dia berada di dalam bilik Faye tadi sebab hendak mendengar gossip terbaru dari Bella dan Faye. Fang kadang-kadang akan mencuri dengar perbualan mereka tapi ada masanya, hati dia berapi-api dengan Bella sebab kutuk diri dia. Selepas dia berjaya keluar dari bilik Faye, Fang terus ke bilik abangnya

"Abang aku takde dekat rumah. Inilah masanya untuk aku menyelongkar barang-barang dia" Fang membuka pintu bilik abangnya. Dia terasa seram sejuk pula, selalunya tidak rasa begitu "Abang aku ni bela hantu ke apa"

"Abang kau memang bela hantu pun" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang terdengar bisikan dari Bella. Mata dia melirik ke arah Bella yang berdiri dekat dengan dia "Wei, apasal kau ada dekat sini?"

"Aku macam kau lah, nak menyelongkar rahsia abang-abang kau. Kenapa dia tak bagi sesiapa masuk ke dalam bilik dia? Adakah dia menyimpan rahsia ataupun sebenarnya ada pintu rahsia yang boleh membawa abang kau ke sesuatu tempat yang misteri"

"Kau banyak berangan yea" Bella tersengih kepada Fang "Hmm.. suka hati kau lah tapi kita perlu cepat sebelum dia balik"

"Cepatlah masuk, apasal kau masih tercengang lagi dekat situ" kata Bella. Lalu dia menolak Fang masuk ke dalam bilik Kaizo. Fang terjatuh di atas lantai bilik dan Bella melangkah masuk dengan hati dia yang sangat teruja. Faye yang berada di belakang mereka tadi, turut juga masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Fang berapi-api dengan Bella kerana menolak dia. Lalu dia bangun dari situ, dan mata dia terus ke meja abang dia. Pertama sekali dia buat adalah membuka laci-laci yang ada di meja itu. Ada yang berkunci, ada yang tidak berkunci

"Takde kunci ke dekat atas meja tu? ataupun dalam mana-mana laci" tanya Faye sambil membelek-belek buku novel seram Kaizo

"Takde jugak... tapi..."

"Wei korang!" Bella memanggil mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba. Fang terpaksa lupakan dulu. Dia dan Faye pergi ke arah Bella yang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu "Fang, ini cincin yang kau hilangkan hari tu kan?"

"Ha ah, tapi macam mana abang aku boleh jumpa balik. Sudahlah tak beritahu. Aku masa kemas rumah pun berharap sangat dapat jumpa cincin ibu aku balik tapi dia pulak yang jumpa dulu" Fang menggenggamkan tangannya "Tapi kan, kadang-kadang aku rasa pelik tengok cincin ni" Fang mengambil keluar cincin itu dari kotak asalnya

"Kau rasa pelik?"

"Ha ah Bella" Fang membelek-belek cincin itu "Sebab abang aku sendiri tak pernah nak tunjuk cincin ni dekat aku. Masa personality Boboiboy bertukar, dia yang jumpa dan dia yang bawak turun ke bumi. Lepas tu abang aku simpan ke sini tapi aku tak tahu pula nenek aku yang berikan cincin tu dekat abang aku. Aku cuma dapat loket"

"Oklah tu, at least kau dan abang kau adalah juga harta pusaka dari ibu kau" jawab Bella sambil mengambil balik cincin itu dari tangan Fang

"Fang, kau cakap kau dapat loket kepunyaan ibu kau?"

"Ha ah, kenapa Faye? Ada sesuatu yang tak elok ke dengan loket tu?"

"Bukan tapi aku pernah dengar perbualan dari ibu dan ayah aku dan juga atuk dan nenek kita. Masa tu aku curi dengar perbualan mereka tentang makmal rahsia dekat rumah ibu bapa kau dulu" Fang melihat Faye dengan begitu lama sekali. Bella simpan balik cincin tadi dan dia juga memandang Faye dengan perasaan curiga

"Makmal rahsia? Apa kene mengena dengan loket ibu aku?"

"Bukan loket itu sahaja, tapi dengan cincin tu sekali. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang kau dan abang kau takde iaitu gelang kepunyaan ibu kau juga. Ketiga object itu adalah kunci sebenarnya untuk membuka pintu makmal rahsia itu" Faye terus membuka gelang kepunyaan dia "Dan gelang yang aku maksudkan itu, ada dengan aku. Nenek yang berikan kepada aku"

"Apasal dia bagi kau pulak?" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Fang, nenek bagi aku sebelum aku dapat tinggal di sini. Dia sebenarnya dia berharap sangat korang berdua dapat pergi balik ke rumah korang yang dulu tu dan mungkin terjumpa makmal rahsia itu. Aku memang nak beritahu tapi mulut aku seperti dikunci. Maaf sebab aku simpan rahsia ini" Faye hulurkan gelang itu kepada Fang. Bella yang ambilkan gelang itu dan berikan kepada Fang. Faye nampak Fang sedang menahan kemarahan dia tapi dia tahu, salah dia juga tidak memberitahu rahsia itu

"Sudahlah tu Fang, Faye sudah minta maaf dekat kau kan. Daripada kau marah-marah begini, apa kata kau beritahu abang kau tentang perkara ini. Kita pun sudah bongkarkan salah satu rahsia" kata Bella dengan nada lembut dia

"Yelah.. aku maafkan tapi sebelum tu. Ada apa-apa rahsia lagi tak kau nak beritahu" Faye gelengkan kepala "Kalau takde, aku nak menghubungi abang aku"

"Aku rasa, aku patut balik dulu. Aku tak patut dengar korang berdua nanti" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Bella "Apa! Kau ingat aku ni jahat ke? Aku pun ada perasaan juga. Kau dan abang kau mesti nak bersendirian kan? Don't worry, I will take Faye with me, ok pretty boy?"

"AKU BUKAN PRETTY BOY LAH!" menjerit Fang

"Hehehee.. dah lama aku tak panggil kau pretty boy. Jom Faye, aku nak cerita dekat kau tentang kisah Fang menjadi seorang puteri dan nyanyi di atas pentas dewan sekolah" Bella menarik Faye keluar dari bilik Kaizo. Mereka tinggalkan Fang di situ bersendirian tapi sempat lagi Bella membuat Fang naik marah "GOOD LUCK PRETTY BOY!" Bella dan Faye tergelak sahaja sambil turun dari tangga dan terus ke bilik mereka

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku nanti" Fang menarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia. Selepas itu, dia pergi mengambil kotak cincin itu dan keluar dari bilik abangnya. Seterusnya, dia pergi mengambil loket ibunya dari bilik dia. Fang menyimpan loket itu dengan begitu baik sekali. Dia simpan di dalam laci berkunci dia. Fang membuka laci mejanya dan lalu dia keluarkan loket ibunya. Dia membuka loket tersebut untuk melihat gambar ibunya

"Ibu, apa yang ibu simpan dekat dalam makmal rahsia tu? Atau sebenarnya makmal itu milik ayah? Tapi apa-apa pun, mesti ada sesuatu yang istimewa di sebalik makmal itu. Adik tak sabar nak pergi buka makmal rahsia itu. Ibu tunggu adik sampai ok, ayah pun sama, tunggu adik dan abang sampai" Fang menutup loket itu dan dia genggam sekuat-kuatnya sambil memejam mata. Bayangan ibu bapanya, dapat dilihat di dalam kegelapan itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat Fang

* * *

Hampir 1 jam dia menunggu abang dia pulang, Fang bermundar mandir di sekitar ruang tamu. Kadang-kadang dia asyik ke tingkap untuk melihat di luar rumah. Kini tinggal dia seorang sahaja, Bella dan Faye sudah lama keluar dan mereka akan siapkan kerja rumah mereka di kedai Tok Aba sahaja

"Manalah abang aku ni..." merungut Fang. Dia melihat jam di dinding, sekejap lagi dia perlu ke sekolah ataupun dia ponteng sahaja hari ini. Fang melihat ketiga-tiga object milik ibunya yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily menjadi bodyguard sebab Fang yang suruh. Dia rasa pelik pula melihat Lily si itik memakai cermin mata hitam

"Kau mesti di ajar oleh si pelik tu kan"

"Quack quack quack"

"Hmm.. pandai pulak kau menjawab" kata Fang "Setiap hari, kau semakin pelik yea. Apalah si Lily dah buat dekat kau yea"

"Quack quack quack"

"Yelah Lily, suka hati kaulah tapi selamatlah kau bukan macam si Lily yang tergila-gilakan Boboiboy tu"

"Quack quack quack" Lalu Fang duduk di sebelah Lily si itik dan membelai kepala dia "Quack quack quack"

"Aku tahu Lily, pelik macam mana pun kau.. kau tak kan ikut perangai yang terlebih pelik dari Lily kawan aku tu"

"Quack quack quack"

"Meow meow meow" Pikachu pula membebel

"Korang ingat aku ni pelik ke? Cakap dengan haiwan tapi betul juga.. aku sekarang ni tengah bercakap dengan korang tapi korang ajelah yang ada sekarang ni. Jadi aku berborak ajelah dengan korang. Tak kan aku nak bercakap dengan tiang rumah tu pula" Shadow melompat ke atas sofa dan duduk di atas riba Fang "Aku sudah lama tak bermanja dengan korangkan"

"Meow meow meow"

"Maafkan aku Shadow, kehidupan aku semakin lama semakin sibuk"

"Quack quack quack!"

"APA KAU CAKAP! AKU BUKANNYA SIBUK DENGAN KENAKALAN AKU! Kau ni memang nak kena dengan aku" Tiba-tiba sahaja seseorang telah menepuk kepala Fang

"Kenapa dengan kau ni? Dengan itik pun kau nak cari pasal, kau dah buang tabiat ke?" Fang mendongak ke atas dan nampak muka garang abang dia "Yang kau suruh aku balik ke sini kenapa? Apa hal mustahak tu? dan kenapa barang kemas kepunyaan ibu ada dekat situ? KAU NAK JUAL KE?"

"Mana adalah abang, tak kan adik sanggup nak pergi jual harta pusaka ibu pula"

"Habis tu kenapa kau bawak keluar? Kau pergi selongkar bilik aku lagi ke?" Kaizo mengangkat kening melihat adiknya sudah tersengih di situ "Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku lagi ke?"

"Hehehe... janganlah abang. Adik selongkar pun sebab Faye dan Bella yang mulakan dulu! Lepas tu adik pergilah selongkar bilik abang dulu sebelum dia orang selongkar bilik abang, baik tak adik?"

"BAIK APA KEBENDANYA!" Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo. Ketiga-tiga ekor haiwan itu berlari lintang pukang sehingga Lily si itik terlanggar tiang rumah "Kau selongkar bilik aku sebab kau nak cari rahsia aku ke?"

"Ha ah! Tapi sebenarnya adik bawak keluar cincin, gelang dan loket tu sebab adik baru sahaja dapat tahu rumah kita dulu ada makmal rahsia. Faye yang beritahu adik, jadi adik beritahu abang!"

"Pang" Fang melihat abangnya pergi ke depan dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Kenapa abang?" Fang tanya kepada abangnya yang kelihatan serba salah

"Sebenarnya abang sudah lama tahu" Mata Fang membulat besar. Hati dia cukup sedih dan kecewa apa yang abang dia katakan tadi "Cuma abang rahsiakan daripada kau sahaja" Kaizo cuba untuk pegang tangan adiknya tetapi Fang tarik tangan dia jauh daripada abangnya

"Jadi, selama ini abang simpan untuk diri abang ajelah. Abang tahu, Faye tahu, atuk dan nenek pun tahu. ADIK SEORANG SAHAJA YANG TAK TAHU! Mesti abang sudah pergi ke makmal rahsia tu kan!" Lalu Fang bangun "Kenapa abang suka sangat berahsia dengan adik? Bukan itu sahaja, tinggalkan adik, suruh adik jadi macam askar abang.. adik kan adik abang bukannya askar atau prebet Pang!"

"PANG! Boleh tak kau duduk, abang nak beritahu kau"

"Beritahu apa! Sudahlah abang, adik pergi ke sekolah dulu. Malas nak layan abang" Kaizo tidak pergi menghalang adiknya pergi. Dia melihat Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut dan menghempas pintu rumah dengan begitu kuat sekali. Pikachu melompat ke atas riba Kaizo

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Aku tahu Pikachu, aku perlu pergi mencari dia. Aku tidak yakin dia akan pergi ke sekolah. Aku tahu dia akan lepaskan kemarahan dia dekat tepi pantai. Itu ajelah tempat yang boleh membuatkan diri dia jauh daripada kawan-kawan dia" Kaizo membelai kepala Pikachu sambil melihat ketiga-tiga barang kemas milik ibu dia "Aku juga perlu beritahu dia kenapa aku rahsiakan"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Kalau dia tak nak terima, aku tak tahu nak buat macam mana dah"

"Quack quack quack"

"Pujuk dia dengan donut lobak merah?"

"Meow meow"

"Hmm.. itu pun kalau berjaya" kata Kaizo "Terima kasih Lily dan Pikachu kerana temankan aku seketika. Aku kena pergi dulu" Kaizo angkat Pikachu dan letakkan dia di bawah. Tangan dia terus ke cincin, loket dan juga gelang. Dia simpan ketiga-tiga barang itu di dalam poket jaketnya dan tangan dia tidak keluar dari poket itu kerana dia tidak mahu barang kepunyaan ibunya hilang atau tercicir di mana-mana. Selepas itu, Kaizo keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi mencari adik dia

"Maafkan abang, Pang" bisik Kaizo sambil menutup pintu rumah

* * *

Fang baring di atas pasir pantai sambil melihat awan-awan di langit. Dia langsung tidak pedulik jika rambut dia masuk pasir atau baju sekolah dia kotor. Hati dia masih lagi marah dengan abang dia. Fang cuba untuk memikirkan kenapa abang dia rahsiakan perkara itu? Apa yang dia fikirkan, semuanya tidak masuk akal. Lalu dia fikirkan, apa yang ibu dan ayah dia simpan di dalam makmal rahsia itu. Adakah benda penting atau ada harta tinggalan mereka untuk anak-anak mereka. Mungkin juga ada alatan yang canggih sampai ayah dia terpaksa sembunyi di dalam makmal rahsia itu ataupun mereka sebenarnya ada adik lain

"Tak mungkinlah. Kalau ada pun, mesti abang aku ingat tapi.. nak harapkan abang aku tu, mesti dia tak kan beritahu"

"Abang Fang ada adik lain?!" Muncul muka Rizu di hadapan mata Fang

"Ma-mana ada! Abang cuma teka aje" Rizu terus ke tepi dan baring di sebelah Fang "Rizu buat apa dekat sini?"

"Pizu nampak abang Fang tadi tapi abang Fang tak pergi ke sekolah, jadi Pizu ikutlah abang Fang tapi kenapa abang Fang ponteng sekolah?" Mata Rizu melihat bentuk-bentuk awan di langit. Dia rasa awak itu berbentuk seperti pizza atau sebenarnya dia tengah kelaparan sekarang ini

"Hmm... abang rasa tak nak pergi sekolah pulak"

"Ohhh... jadi abang Fang pontenglah yea. Abang Paizo tahu tak? Kalau dia tahu, mesti abang Paizo akan bagi hukuman dekat abang Fang tapi Pizu tak naklah abang Fang kena hukuman sebab Pizu sayangkan abang Fang"

"Abang pun sayangkan Rizu" Fang menoleh ketepi untuk melihat Rizu "Rizu takpe ke temankan abang dekat sini?"

"Takpe.. lagipun dekat rumah bosan, takde siapa pun" kata Rizu. Lepas sahaja awan bentuk pizza, dia nampak awan berbentuk burger pula. Perut dia sudah berbunyi tetapi Fang tidak dengar sebab dia asyik fikirkan tentang abang dia sahaja "Abang Fang, kalau abang Fang betul-betul ada adik, abang Fang akan lupakan Pizu ke?"

"Abang tak kan lupakan Rizu sebab abang sudah anggap Rizu macam adik abang sendiri"

"Terima kasih abang Fang!"

"Lepas tu Rizu akan menjadi seorang abang! Heheheehe..."

"Kalau umur dia sebaya dengan Pizu macam mana? Boleh jadi kembar.. hehehee"

"Kembar apa kebendanya!" Terus Fang dan Rizu terduduk. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kaizo sedang berdiri dengan tangannya bersilang "Rizu, abang nak cakap dengan adik abang. Rizu pergi balik tapi jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana. Kalau rumah Emmy atau kedai Tok Aba, takpe"

"Baik abang Paizo" Rizu terus bangun dari situ "Jumpa lagi abang Fang"

"Jumpa lagi" Fang terus bermasam muka dan dia melihat sahaja Rizu beredar dari situ. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya "Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang yang sudah pandang ke depan sambil melihat air lautan bergelora

"Abang nak cakap dengan kau lah, tak boleh ke?"

"Tak boleh" jawab Fang "Abang nak tahu tak, hati adik cukup sedih sebab abang simpan rahsia tadi tu dari adik. Kenapa abang buat begitu dekat adik? Abang hanya pentingkan diri sendiri aje"

"Pang, abang nak minta maaf sebab rahsiakan dan abang buat begitu kerana abang takut" Fang terus melihat wajah abang dia yang cukup kesal itu

"Takut sebab apa? Takut kalau ada benda-benda jahat yang ada dekat makmal rahsia tu dan boleh membuatkan adik jadi jahat?"

"Bukan" jawab Kaizo "Abang cuma takut kalau semua kenangan kita bersama ibu bapa kita tersimpan di situ. Abang yang selalu ingat apa yang berlaku, setiap kali abang teringatkan balik, abang akan menjadi lemah. Adik tidak tahu, setiap kali abang terkenangkan mereka, abang akan menangis sedikit dan abang akan kenangkan balik pengorbanan abang untuk menjaga adik"

"Tapi abang tak perlulah takut, adikkan ada. Kita sama-sama pergi tengok makmal rahsia tu" Fang sudah mulai tenang sedikit. Kemarahan dia kepada abang dia sudah mula reda "Kita menghadapi bersama, ok abang?"

"Baiklah adik ku" Fang terus peluk abang dia dari tepi "Tapi kau perlu pergi ke sekolah dulu"

"Ala, kita pergilah sekarang.. makmal rahsia itu adalah lebih penting daripada sekolah!" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan adik dia "Boleh ok abang. Adik tak sabar sangat apa yang mereka simpankan untuk kita. Mungkin sebongkah emas! Kita akan menjadi lebih kaya!"

"Hmmm... suka hati kaulah" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit. Dia terus menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka berdua dan bertolak ke planet asal mereka. Kaizo sendiri tidak mahu melihat rumah lama dia balik kerana terlampau banyak sangat kenangan terutama sekali detik-detik terakhir dia nampak ibu dan ayah dia tapi dia risau kalau adik dia akan menjadi trauma balik. Tahun lepas Fang dan diri dia telah masuk ke masa silam semasa ibu bapa mereka diserang oleh Ratu Lily. Fang ketika itu sempat melihat ibu dan ayahnya sebelum mereka pergi buat selama-lamanya tapi Kaizo tidak boleh lupakan ketika ibu mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di depan mata Fang. Walaupun apa yang terjadi, dia akan berada di sisi adiknya

* * *

Kaizo dan Fang berdiri di sebuah kawasan perumahan yang sudah lama dibiarkan. Tiada perubahan yang dibuat di kawasan itu, cuma bandar yang tidak jauh daripada situ sahaja yang berubah. Setengah orang mengatakan, ianya adalah seperti tempat detik bersejarah untuk mengingatkan mereka tentang kekejaman Ratu Lily ketika itu. Mereka berjalan di kawasan yang sunyi itu. Tiada penghuni, tiada haiwan yang bekeliaran dan juga tiada kenderaan yang lalu lalang di situ. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, terdapat pelbagai jenis bunga telah diletakkan di setiap rumah yang hampir musnah itu. Fang teringat balik ketika itu, ketika orang ramai berlari untuk selamatkan diri daripada askar-askar Ratu Lily. Pergerakan dia semakin perlahan apabila mereka sudah menghampiri rumah lama mereka. Kaizo tahu adiknya menjadi takut, takut untuk mengingati saat-saat terakhir ibu mereka. Lalu Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya

"Jangan risau, abang ada dekat sini" kata Kaizo. Dia melihat adiknya seolah-olah Fang seperti budak 7 tahun, padahal Fang sudah pun remaja. Mungkin perasaan seorang abang yang ingin sentiasa melindungi adik dia

Mereka belok ke kanan dan berjalan terus ke depan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang hampir musnah. Kaizo dan Fang masih ingat lagi keadaan rumah mereka ketika itu, ketika mereka berada di masa silam, cuma sekarang ini telah ditumbuhi oleh semak-semak dan pokok-pokok kecil menjalar di dinding rumah lama mereka. Kaizo masuk ke dalam tetapi adiknya tidak bergerak

"Pang?"

"Maafkan adik, adik takut nak masuk. Adik takut melihat tempat terakhir ibu sebelum dia pergi selama-lamanya"

"Pang, abang ada dekat sini. Kita masuk bersama, kalau adik masih takut lagi, kita berhenti dan pulang sahaja" Fang gelengkan kepalanya

"Tak, adik kena beranikan diri" Lalu Fang bergerak ke depan tetapi langkah dia begitu perlahan sekali. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang penuh dengan semak. Fang melihat balik tempat ibunya mati di depan mata dia sendiri. Dia berhenti di situ, lalu air matanya mengalir keluar. Dia seolah-olah boleh bau haruman manis ibunya, bayangan di otaknya mainkan sebuah memori yang membuatkan dia trauma. Dia sentuh batu yang ibunya terbaring di situ. Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya

"Pang, kau ok ke?"

"Adik ok.. cuma adik teringat balik. Ibu dan ayah sudah tiada tapi kadang-kadang, adik bayangkan mereka masih hidup lagi"

"Mereka masih hidup lagi, Pang. Mereka hidup dihati adik dan juga abang. Selagi kita ingatkan mereka, selagi itulah mereka hidup di dalam diri kita" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Mari kita cari makmal rahsia itu"

Bilik pertama sekali mereka masuk adalah bilik ibu bapa mereka sendiri. Perabut di dalam bilik itu masih lagi tersusun dalam keadaan asal cuma ianya sudah kelihatan usang. Cermin di meja sudah pun retak sedikit, tilam katil habis di musnah dan pintu almari sudah terbuka luas. Baju-baju ibu bapanya tiada lagi di dalam almari tersebut. Buku-buku yang ada di rak buku, semuanya sudah koyak

"Adik rasa, makmal rahsia tu takde dekat bilik dia orang"

"Mungkin juga. Kita ke bilik pejabat ayah"

"Abang pasti makmal rahsia tu ada dekat bilik ayah?"

"Itu cuma tekaan abang sahaja" Kaizo dan Fang terus ke bilik pejabat ayah mereka. Sampai sahaja di situ, meja milik ayah mereka sudah pun musnah dan hancur. Karpet merah yang terdapat di terdampar di atas lantai, mempunyai banyak debu-debu tanah. Kaizo mengangkat karpet itu sedikit dan dia tersenyum sedikit kerana ada sebuah pintu rahsia di situ. Lalu dia mengangkat karpet itu. Debu-debu yang ada di situ membuatkan Fang terbatuk-batuk. Mereka berdua membuka pintu rahsia itu bersama. Terdapat sebuah tangga untuk menuju ke bilik bawah tanah

"Pang, kau tunggu di sini. Bagi abang tengok dulu" Fang tidak membantah, dia biarkan abang dia pergi siasat dulu apa yang ada di bawah. Dia hanya tunggu sahaja arahan dari abang dia. Semasa dia menunggu, jari jemari dia mengusik-usik beberapa buku yang ada di rak buku. Semuanya masih tersusun rapi. Lalu dia membawa keluar salah satu buku dan membelek-belek apa yang terkandung di dalam buku tersebut sehinggalah dia terjumpa sepucuk surat yang tertulis nama abang dia. Fang mengambil surat itu

"PANGGG! KAU BOLEH TURUN!"

"BAIK ABANG!" Fang cepat-cepat lipat surat itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Dia turun ke bawah dalam keadaan biasa supaya abang dia tidak syak apa-apa. Sampai sahaja di bawah, dia ternampak sebuah pintu besi. Di tepi pintu itu terdapat ruang kosong untuk meletakkan tiga object iaitu cincin, loket dan juga gelang. Kaizo keluarkan barang kemas ibu mereka dan lalu letakkannya di ruangan kosong itu. Secara tidak langsung, pintu itu mengeluarkan lingkaran cahaya lampu berwarna biru dan lalu ianya terbuka tersendiri. Kaizo dan Fang masuk ke dalam bilik makmal itu. Apa yang mereka nampak, terdapat sebuah computer besar dan beberapa ciptaan ayah mereka

"Makmal ni kepunyaan ayah ke?" tanya Fang

"Tak tahulah tapi ada kenangan kita bersama dengan mereka di sini" Kaizo mengangkat sebuah teddy bear milik dia semasa dia masih kecil lagi, sebelum Fang di lahirkan ke dunia

"Teddy bear abang?"

"Ya, ibu yang belikan untuk abang sebab abang menangis di dekat kedai. Ibu pujuk abang sehinggalah ibu terpaksa belikan teddy bear ini untuk abang. Teddy bear ini adalah teddy bear pertama abang" Kaizo peluk teddy bear itu di dadanya. Lalu dia ternampak sebuah bekas muzik yang dia selalu mainkan untuk Fang. Dia buka kotak muzik itu dan lalu sebuah lagu yang sangat romantik dimainkan dari kotak yang berwarna hitam itu

"Itu milik siapa abang?"

"Kotak ni adalah milik ibu tapi abang selalu main dengan kotak muzik ni sampailah hancur. Lepas tu ayah sendiri yang membaiki kotak tersebut. Kotak muzik ini sebenarnya hadiah dari ayah untuk ibu tapi semenjak kau ada, ianya telah menjadi milik kau. Abang selalu mainkan ketika kau menangis" Kaizo melihat adiknya begitu tenang sekali mendengar lagu itu "Kau suka?"

"Suka" jawab Fang "Melody lagu tu membuatkan adik lebih dekat dengan ibu dan ayah"

"Nanti kita bawa balik kotak muzik ini" Kaizo membelai sedikit kepala adiknya. Fang teruskan sahaja dengar melody itu berulang-ulang kali. Kaizo pula pergi melihat computer besar yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Lalu dia menekan sebuah butang dan computer terbuka. Kaizo melihat ada beberapa file yang ada di dalam computer tersebut. Semua file tersebut ada tarikh. Dia membuka file pada tarikh lahir adiknya. Sebuah video keluar

"Ayah! Cepatlah! Kaizo nak tengok adik!" Kamera itu menunjuk sedang berjalan dengan pantasnya untuk ke bilik ibu dia

"Sabar Kaizo, adik kamu tak pergi ke mana pun"

"Tapi Kaizo tak boleh nak sabar! Kaizo gembira dapat adik!" Kaizo boleh dengar gelakan ayahnya. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan pintu bilik. Kaizo berlari masuk ke dalam bilik wad ibunya. Keiko tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terlampau gembira

"Kaizo Kaizo" Keiko memanggil nama anaknya sambil mendukung seorang bayi comel "Kaizo nak lihat adik kamu?"

"Adik baru? Mana ibu! Kaizo nak tengok dia" Keiko tunjuk Fang kepada Kaizo. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Kaizo "Kaizo nak tahu apa nama dia?" Kaizo angguk sahaja yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar nama adiknya

"Kaizo, ibu memperkenalkan Fang"

Kaizo terus hentikan video tersebut. Dia mengesat air matanya. Dia ingat lagi saat-saat dia mendapat seorang adik dan diri dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bersuka ria dengan adiknya yang kecil itu

"Adik ingat lagi memori tu sebab kak Lynna yang tunjukkan memori itu kepada adik" muncul Fang di sebelah abangnya

"Dia yang tunjuk kepada kau?"

"Ha ah abang" kata Fang sambil menutup video tadi. Lalu dia pergi membuka file lain. Video yang Fang buka kali ini adalah sewaktu mereka pergi berkelah sekeluarga. Fang tersenyum melihat abangnya mengajar dia bermain dengan alat kawalan jauh kapal terbang. Ibu mereka pula sedang sediakan makanan di atas tikar. Ayah mereka tiada di situ kerana dia sedang merakamkan kemesraan Fang dan Kaizo

"Kapal terbang tu, abang yang pujuk ayah supaya belikan untuk kita orang. Abang juga berjanji dengan ayah yang abang tidak akan berebut dengan adik. Jadi ayah belikan kapal terbang itu untuk kita"

"Kapal terbang ni ke abang?" Fang tunjuk ke arah alat permainan kawalan jauh kapal terbang. Kaizo terkejut kerana kapal terbang itu masih elok lagi kerana dia pernah pergi patahkan sayap dan kipas kapal terbang itu

"Agaknya, ayah pergi baiki balik kapal terbang tu" Kaizo rasa terharu. Hati dia cukup gembira melihat kapal terbang itu. Kapal terbang yang mempunyai dua warna iaitu warna biru dan kuning "Abang tidak sangka pula ibu dan ayah simpan kapal terbang itu dalam makmal rahsia ini"

"Agaknya, ibu dan ayah simpan semua ini sebagai kenangan tapi macam mana abang tahu tentang makmal rahsia ini? Nenek yang beritahu ke?" tanya Fang sambil mencari video lain

"Bukan, dia hanya berikan cincin itu sahaja tapi dekat bawah kotak cincin itu ada sehelai surat daripada ibu. Dari situ abang tahu tentang makmal rahsia ini. Jadi abang hanya senyap sahaja selama ini" Kaizo melihat adiknya membuka video yang seterusnya. Video dia dan Fang sedang menari keseronokan sambil mengikut rentak lagu tersebut

"Hehehe.. comel lah abang menari" Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Dia seperti tidak mahu meninggalkan makmal rahsia itu kerana semua memori dia dan adik dia semasa kecil, ada di situ. Ayah mereka telah merakamkan setiap detik mereka bersama. Fang tutup video mereka menari dan dia mencari video kali terakhir ayah mereka rakam. Lalu dia membuka video itu

Wajah ibu mereka tertera di dalam video itu dan ayah dia pula masuk ke dalam video tersebut. Mereka duduk di atas sofa dan lalu berkata sesuatu

"Fang, Kaizo.. kamu berdua berjaya menemui makmal rahsia yang ayah kamu bina semenjak Kaizo lahir lagi. Bilik ini adalah tempat menyimpan kenangan-kenangan kamu berdua. Bila ayah dan ibu sudah tiada, ibu berharap bilik ini akan dapat mengubati kerinduan kamu kepada kami berdua" kata ibu mereka

"Ayah juga ada baiki beberapa barang yang korang suka rosakkan dan ayah simpan di dalam makmal rahsia ini tapi korang jangan rosakkan balik"

"Dengar kata-kata ayah kamu. Ibu juga berharap kamu berdua tidak memutuskan hubungan kamu sebagai adik beradik. Kaizo jaga adik kamu dengan baik. Ibu tahu kamu sentiasa sayangkan adik kamu. Fang pun, jangan nakal-nakal dan sentiasa menjadi budak yang baik. Ibu dan ayah sayangkan kamu berdua kerana kamu berdua adalah batu permata yang sangat indah di hati kami"

"Adik pun sayangkan ibu dan ayah" bisik Fang sambil melihat senyuman ibunya. Dia mengesat air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar "Jangan risau ibu, adik sentiasa menjadi budak yang baik"

Tiba-tiba sahaja video itu tertutup secara sendirinya "Adik mahu pulang?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik nak duduk dekat sini boleh? Adik nak tengok semua video yang ada dekat sini"

"Kita tengok sahaja di rumah tapi abang perlu transfer kesemua file ke dalam kapal angkasa abang. Adik pergi ambik barang yang ada dekat sini" Fang terus peluk abangnya "Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik rasa diri adik lebih dekat dengan ibu dan ayah. Kalau adik rindukan mereka lagi, adik boleh melihat video-video tu semua"

"Yea Pang, kita akan melihat video itu bersama" Kaizo membelai kepala adiknya. Selepas itu, Kaizo memanggil Lahap untuk menolong mereka berdua. Semua barang yang ada di situ, semuanya sudah di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Tiada satu pun yang tertinggal. Video-video pun sudah di ambil oleh Kaizo dan Lahap akan masukkan di dalam dvd nanti dan juga laptop Fang sebab Fang yang minta. Cincin, loket dan gelang ibu mereka, Kaizo tidak lupa untuk mengambilnya. Mereka pulang ke bumi dengan perasaan gembira. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bumi, Fang asyik mainkan melody lagu di kotak muzik sehingga membuatkan dia tertidur di dalam kapal angkasa. Kaizo lalu di depan bilik adiknya dan lalu dia masuk untuk tutup kotak muzik itu. Kaizo selimutkan adiknya dan terus dia keluar dari bilik

* * *

Pada malam itu, semasa semua orang sedang tidur. Fang berada di atas katil sambil menonton video di laptopnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri di dalam bilik itu melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang gelak ketawa. Ketika itu abang dia sedang merakamkan ibu dan ayah mereka menyambut hari jadi Fang yang pertama. Hadiah pertama yang Fang dapat adalah sebuah basikal kecil yang tiada tempat mengayuh. Fang rasa seakan-akan ibu dan ayah dia ada berada di sisi dia dan menonton video itu bersama

"Seronoknya masa tu" bisik Fang melihat diri dia sedang gelak ketawa

 _"Memang seronok Fang, ibu dan ayah suka dengar gelakan kamu yang sangat comel itu. Ibu rindu dengan gelakan kamu itu dan ibu berharap Fang akan sentiasa tersenyum"_

Fang terus tersenyum dengan sendirinya, dia seperti dengar kata-kata ibunya tadi. Lalu dia memeluk teddy bear pertama abangnya dan teruskan lagi menonton video yang seterusnya

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak? hehehe.. kalau tak ok, author akan berusaha lagi untuk buatkan yang terbaik!**

 **Laras - heheee.. bagi author fikirkan dulu xD tentang budak perempuan tu.. nanti author akan fikirkan**

 **Lily - hehehee xD Nanti author akan serahkan hadiah Lily dekat BBB-chan ok xD tapi bukan author yang rancang.. si landak yang rancang xD tengoklah apa yang akan dia buat nanti.. hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update hari jumaat!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	52. Ulangan Masa

**Welcome back semua! Sebelum kamu semua baca, pergi ambik kotak tisu dulu.. takut ada juga yang menangis tak henti-henti nanti**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and happy crying xD ahakzz! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ulangan Masa

Fang mengintai-intai bilik abang dia yang sentiasa gelap itu. Ianya seperti sebuah bilik gothic tetapi tiada perhiasan gothic yang ada di dalam bilik tersebut. Perabut di dalam bilik itu, semuanya tersusun rapi tapi barang-barang Kaizo agak bersepah sedikit. Fang tersenyum melihat kapal terbang mainan mereka masa kecil, di simpan di dalam almari cermin. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya dan menyentuh-yentuh sedikit barang yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Dia letakkan teddy bear pertama abang dia yang dia pinjam semalam, di atas katil abangnya. Surat untuk abang dia dari ayah mereka, Fang letak di atas meja abangnya. Dia ternampak sekeping gambar yang terselit di dalam buku novel abangnya. Lalu dia keluarkan gambar itu untuk melihatnya

"Abang dan adik selamanya" Fang baca tulisan abangnya sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Gambar itu dijumpai di dalam photo album yang atuk dan nenek mereka berikan pada tahun lepas. Fang rasa sedih pula kerana senyuman abang dia akan jarang sekali untuk dilihat berbanding ketika mereka kecil lagi. Dia tidak begitu ingat sangat tentang masa kecil dia tetapi video-video yang mereka jumpai semalam, membuatkan dia lebih dekat dengan kenangan-kenangan dia bersama ibu dan ayah dia. Fang mengesat air matanya sedikit apabila dia teringat salah satu video. Ketika mereka keluar pergi bersiar-siar di taman permainan. Ayah dia merakam ketika dia bermain di atas buai dan ibunya menghayunkan buai itu secara perlahan

"PANGGG! KAWAN KAU SUDAH SAMPAI!" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya. Dia letak balik gambar tadi di dalam buku novel abangnya dan terus dia keluar dari bilik. Dia tenangkan diri dia supaya dia tidak terlampau emosi. Dia berjalan seperti biasa dan lalu dia turun ke bawah. Abang dia sudah pun membuka pintu untuk kawan-kawannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Gopa, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Emmy, Harraz, Rizu dan juga Lily masuk ke dalam. Yaya ada bawa makanan dia tetapi bukan biskut dia yang tidak begitu sedap. Lily pula membawa beberapa cd lagu. Fang tidak tahu apa yang Lily hendak cuba lakukan. Faye sudah pun keluar dari bilik dia dan terus dia memeluk Bella dan Lily

"Abang Fang!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang "Abang Fang! Pizu ada lukis gambar abang Fang! Nanti Pizu tunjuk"

"Kamu semua datang ke sini sebab apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia duduk di ruang tamu. Fang duduk di kerusi sofa dan Rizu duduk di atas ribanya

"Sebab kita orang nak berbincangkan tentang birthday surprise BBB-CHAN!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila fikirkan tentang Boboiboy "Oh Boboiboy ku, sudahkah engkau pergi berdating lagi dengan Lily"

"Mengikut mesej yang aku terima, dia cakap dia tak nak" jawab Fang dengan selambernya. Lily terus baling sebuah bantal cushion ke arah Fang tapi Rizu sempat tangkap bantal itu "Hehehee.. pandai Rizu"

"Cheh! Tak guna punya Rizu" bisik Lily tetapi bibir dia masih lagi tersenyum. Lily memang seseorang yang agak susah untuk bermasam muka "Oh yeah, Lily ada bawa cd lagu sebab nak ajar itik dan kucing-kucing kesayangan dua adik beradik alien nyanyi lagu happy birthday"

"Aiyooo.. boleh ke kau ajar dia orang nanti" tanya Ying

"Mestilah boleh! Lily yakin yang mereka akan pandai nyanyi nanti! MEOW QUACK MEOW QUACKKKKKKK!" Kali ini Rizu pula baling cushion dekat Lily dan lalu terkena muka Lily "LANDAKKKKK!"

"Woi! Bukan akulah!" marah Fang

"Hehehee.. bukan yea" Lily tersengih

"Sudah, sudah.. kita perlu fikirkan sesuatu untuk birthday Boboiboy" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Korang ada apa-apa cadangan tak?"

"PIZU ADA!" kata Rizu sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah dia "Kita buat birthday party abang Boboiboy bertemakan POKEMON!"

"Errr... kalau takde tema boleh ke?" Yaya tersengih kepada Rizu

"Boleh kot tapi apa-apa pun, Pizu akan memakai costume Pikachu nanti!" Fang belai rambut Rizu. Badan Rizu memang kecil tapi umur dia sangat berbeza. Tahun ini sahaja Rizu akan masuk 10 tahun tapi perangai dia, tetap seperti tahun lepas. Mungkin lama kelamaan, Rizu akan menjadi lebih matang atau salah dia selalu melayan Rizu seperti kanak-kanak 7 tahun, fikir Fang

"Kau takde idea ke Fang?" tanya Gopal secara tiba-tiba

"Aku.. hehehee..." Fang tersenyum sinis. Semua orang tahu dengan senyuman itu iaitu senyuman kenakalan dia "Korang nak aku rancangkan ke?"

"Jangan cakap kau nak baling telur ataupun tepung dekat dia pula"

"Takdelah Bella. Itu idea terlampau bosan sangat tapi mesti cik tegas kita akan marah nanti" kata Fang sambil memandang ke arah Yaya, yang lain pun turut pandang Yaya. Mereka tahu, jikalau mereka buat begitu, Yaya pasti akan memarahi mereka kerana membazirkan makanan dan duit sahaja dengan benda-benda yang tidak berfaedah

"Kalau macam tu, kita culik dia dan kurungkan dia!"

"Wei, idea apa macam tu" marah Ying kepada Gopal

"Idea yang tengah takde idea" kata Gopal sambil tersengih. Mata dia sebenarnya asyik pandang kuih yang Yaya bawa tadi. Perut dia sudah pun berbunyi-bunyi tetapi tiada siapa pun yang dengar sebab sibuk sangat nak berbincang

"Tak pun, kita sambut hari jadi abang oren dekat dunia fantasy kak Lynna. Mesti seronok!" kata Emmy sambil terbayangkan dia memakai gaun berwarna pink "Bestnya"

"Betul tu Ammy, memang best" Lily pun terbayangkan diri dia menari bersama Boboiboy di balkoni istana yang begitu besar dan luas sekali dan bulan penuh akan menjadi saksi kepada mereka berdua "dan kisah cinta Lily dan Boboiboy akan berputik di situ.. syoknya" Fang baling lagi cushion dekat kepala Lily tetapi Lily abaikan sahaja

"Hehehe.. berangan aje si Lily ni" kata Harraz "Tapi kak Lynna bagi ke? Atau korang gunakan kapal angkasa abang Kaizo. Macam korang sambut hari jadi Rizu tahun lepas"

"Jangan nak berangan nak gunakan tempat medan latihan tempur. Tempat itu hanya untuk berlatih sahaja BUKANNYA TEMPAT UNTUK BERPARTY!" Bergema satu rumah dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Yelah abang" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Kalau korang takde idea, biar aku aje bagi idea"

"Kau jangan nak buat idea yang tak masuk akal" tegur Bella

"Ha ah, idea nakal pun tak boleh" Yaya pula tegur Fang

"Nasihatlah korang dekat dia, si panas baran ni memang tak kan dengar punya. Betul tak Faye?"

"Betul tu Gopal! Tapi idea dari Fang selalunya mesti best" Fang cukup terharu dengan ayat-ayat yang keluar dari mulut Faye "Idea nakal pun tapi mesti seronokkan. Kita buat sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk Boboiboy"

"Seperti Lily bawa dia ke dunia fantasy kak Lynna" Lily masih lagi berangan

"Ataupun aku buatkan birthday kek untuk dia dan bawa ke sekolah. Boleh kita sambut sama-sama" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily buat muka sedih dekat Yaya "Err.. hehehe.. Lily kan sekolah pagi, lepas tu bolehlah guna alat yang untuk pergi ke mana-mana sahaja"

"Ha ah! Betul juga!" Terus mata Lily bersinar-sinar balik sambil melihat dirinya terkena sebuah cahaya harapan "Lepas tu Lily akan berikan hadiah Lily kepada dia. Lily akan buat banana chocolate kek dan juga sebuah plushie dino dino yang besar! Heheheee.."

"Tak pun kita sambut birthday abang oren dalam tema haiwan. Kita semua bertukar menjadi haiwan dan sudah tentu abang Fely akan menjadi seekor arnab" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Emmy "Mesti bestkan kalau kita semua menjadi seekor haiwan. Abang beruang jadi beruang ataupun singa. Rizu boleh jadi seekor anak penguin!"

"Lily pula?" Lily tunding jarinya ke diri dia sendiri

"Kau jadi seekor anak itik" jawab Kaizo yang sedang bersandar di tepi dinding "Memang sesuai sangat dengan kau"

"TAK NAK JADI AN-" Terus Yaya sumbat kuih koci ke dalam mulut Lily "Sedap kuih koci ni, good job Yaya" kata Lily sambil kunyah kuih koci itu secara perlahan-lahan. Air liur Gopal meleleh keluar apabil melihat Lily makan kuih koci itu dengan penuh nikmat. Faye tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal. Tiba-tiba mereka diganggu dengan satu bunyian dari jam kuasa Kaizo

"Maaf" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Mereka di luar, senyap sebentar untuk mencuri dengar percakapan Kaizo "Yea, aku akan bertolak sekarang..." Kaizo senyap sebentar dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Dia tengah fikirkan idea nakal dia lagi.. takpe, nanti aku tahulah apa aku akan buat. Jumpa sebentar lagi" Mereka cepat-cepat duduk seperti biasa dan Yaya berikan setiap seorang kuih koci dia. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan melihat mereka semua yang senyum semacam

"Pang, abang nak keluar sebentar. Abang ada hal"

"Hal apa tu abang?" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Hal rahsia. Itu kau tak perlu nak sibuk, FAHAM!"

"Baik abang ku" jawab Fang sambil melihat abangnya keluar daripada rumah. Terus pintu itu ditutup rapat "Hehehe.. korang rasa, abang aku nak pergi jumpa siapa?"

"Penjual anak itik?" Semua pandang ke arah Lily "Manalah tahu, dia nak bela seekor anak itik lagi ke" Lily terus tersengih

"Or abang Kaizo ada misi yang terpenting iaitu menyelamatkan sebuah planet yang selalu di serang oleh lanun-lanun alien. Maka abang Kaizo pergi ke bandar untuk mengambil kak Lynna kerana dia percaya kak Lynna dapat membantu dia dalam misi kealienan or kemanusian ini!" Semua pandang ke arah Harraz pula "Errr.. hehehe.. manalah tahu, cerita aku boleh berlaku ke" kata Harraz sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Ala, abang Kaizo mesti pergi berdating tu" Gopal pula menyibuk sekali "Abang Kaizo tu selalu keluar dengan kak Lynna. Kalau bukan dengan kak Lynna, mesti dengan adik dia yang tak berapa nak betul tu"

"Woi! Aku ada dekat sinilah!" Gopal buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Berapi-api hati Fang dengan aura-aura gelap dia mulai keluar. Rizu peluk abang kesayangan dia supaya jangan mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Aiyaaa... lu jangan buat si Fang marah boleh tak? Entah-entah abang Kaizo mahu bincangkan sesuatu dengan orang yang dia kenal, mungkin orang itu adalah alien. Kalau kak Lynna pun, mesti dia sudah datang ke sini dulu maaa"

"Betul juga cakap Ying" kata Yaya "Mungkin Boboiboy yang pergi hubungi dia tadi. Mungkin Boboiboy mahukan latihan tempur dan bincangkan tentang masa dan waktu yang sesuai untuk mereka berlatih"

"Or dia simply just keluar jalan-jalan bersama kak Lynna. You know, nak rahsiakan hubungan mereka berdua" Bella tergelak sedikit

"Atau sebenarnya dia nak beli sesuatu dari seseorang. Mungkin hadiah untuk Fang" kata Faye sambil melihat Fang sedang bayangkan dia mendapat sebuah kereta sebagai hadiah "Hehehee.. mulalah dia berangan"

"Mungkin abang aku jumpa kawan baru" Fang sudah hentikan angan-angan dia tadi "Mungkin kawan baru dia tu seseorang yang kita tidak kenal tapi entahlah, abang aku tu susah nak berkawan. Kawan baik dia sebelum ni pun, mereka bergaduh disebabkan jam kuasa tapi aku tak tahulah macam mana dia boleh dapatkan kepercayaan dari kak Lynna. Itu masih lagi menjadi misteri"

"Entah-entah, kak Lynna guna-gunakan abang kau kot" kata Gopal dengan suara yang menakutkan

"Wei, kau cakap elok-elok sikit ok. Kak Lynna tak kan buat macam tu dekat abang aku"

"Aku bergurau aje, Fang" Gopal tersengih

"Kalau bergurau pun, janganlah cakap macam tu" marah Fang

"Kau ni Gopal, kan Fang dah marah. Tak baik tau cakap macam tu" tegur Yaya dengan muka marah dia juga. Gopal terus tundukkan kepala dia sebab rasa bersalah

"Hmm... yelah, lepas ni aku cakap ajelah macam biasa, yang dia orang tu kahwin lari aje" Fang berkerut-kerut dahi dia. Hati dia panas sahaja dengan Gopal "Tapi mesti kena marah juga.. apalah nasib aku ni asyik kena marah aje. Semua aku cakap, semuanya kena marah dengan si panas baran tu"

"Hehehe.. sudahlah Gopal. Kau kan suka bergurau"

"Kau juga yang faham dengan isi hati ku ini, terima kasih Faye" Gopal berpura-pura menangis sehingga membuatkan Faye tergelak sedikit

"Apa kata kita tanya abang oren, apa yang dia nak masa hari jadi dia nanti"

"Nanti tak surprise kalau macam tu Emmy" kata Fang "Tapi korang tak perlu risaulah, aku sudah ada satu idea. Idea yang mantap dan cukup membuat Boboiboy rasa terharu nanti.. hehehe"

"Terharu ke terseksa nanti?" Mata Fang melirik ke arah Gopal "Hehehee.. jangan marah Fang, aku kunci mulut ni. Aku tak kan cakap lagi selepas ini" Fang terus bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain hanya gelengkan kepala kecuali Gopal.

Selepas sahaja mereka habis berbincang, mereka semua pulang ke rumah tapi ada juga yang pergi merayap ke tempat lain terutama sekali Gopal. Faye pula ke rumah Bella bersama dengan Lily. Mereka sedang mengadakan projek baru iaitu projek fashion week. Emmy terfikirkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk ciptaan baru dia dan Harraz pula tidak ingin pulang ke rumah kerana dia tahu, dia akan diabaikan lagi, lalu dia terus ke perpuskataan Pulau Rintis. Sekarang tinggal Fang dan Rizu sahaja di rumah

"Abang Fang tak nak cerita ke apa yang terjadi semalam?" kata Rizu yang kini duduk di sebelah Fang di atas sofa

"Semalam abang dan abang Kaizo jumpa video kenangan masa kita orang kecil lagi. Tak tahu pula ayah abang merakamkan detik kita orang bersama tapi bukan itu sahaja, ada juga barang-barang yang lain juga"

"Wah! Bestnya!"

"Mestilah best, ayah dan ibu abang yang simpan barang-barang tu. Ada juga ciptaan dari ayah abang tapi abang Kaizo pergi simpan dekat kapal angkasa dia pula. Kedekut punya abang" Rizu gelak sahaja "Rizu nak tak ikut abang pergi ke bandar?"

"Abang Fang nak pergi menghendap abang Paizo ke?"

"Takdelah, abang saja nak pergi jalan-jalan. Lagipun bosanlah kalau asyik duduk rumah sahaja" Rizu peluk tangan abang kesayangan dia "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Pizu sebenarnya sudah lama tak pergi pengembaraan dengan abang Fang tapi mesti abang Fang tak bagi Pizu ikut sebab Pizu tahu, abang Fang tak nak Pizu tercedera ataupun takut" Fang tersenyum sedikit melihat Rizu sedang bermanja dengan diri dia "Tapi kalau abang Fang tak nak ajak Pizu. Takpe, Pizu faham"

"Hehehee... kalau pengembaraan yang selamat, abang Fang akan ajak Pizu. Itu pun kalau abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna bagilah"

"Ok!" Rizu tergelak bersama Fang "Jom abang Fang, kita pergi menghendap abang Kaizo"

"JOMM!"

* * *

"Lahap, kenapa kau nak jumpa aku dekat bumi? Apasal bukan dekat kapal angkasa aje?" Lahap tersengih sahaja melihat kaptennya. Mereka kini berada di sebuah restaurant. Ramai pelanggan yang ada di situ, teruja melihat Lahap yang begitu besar dan gebu sekali. Ada juga budak kecil datang dekat untuk memeluk Lahap

"Maaf kapten, saya datang ke sini sebab saya ada hal penting nak beritahu kapten"

"Hal apa yang penting sangat tu" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kapten perlu berhati-hati. Tadi kapal angkasa ibu bapa alien kembar tu datang ke bumi. Saya tak tahu apa yang mereka berikan kepada anak mereka tapi kapten kena berhati-hati"

"Ibu bapa dia orang sudah balik ke?"

"Sudah kapten" jawab Lahap. Kaizo mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Kapten, apa yang kita perlu buat? Serang mereka?"

"Hmmm.. aku rasa, kita perlu bertindak segera. Aku tidak mahu mereka serang kita dahulu sebelum kita dapat lakukan sesuatu"

"Baik kapten" kata Lahap sambil melihat makanan dia yang begitu menyelerakan tetapi bagi dia, biskut Yaya paling sedap sekali. Kaizo menghirup teh hijau dia sebelum dia beredar dari situ. Tanpa disedari oleh dia, seekor ular yang amat berbisa sedang menjalar di bawah-bawah kerusi pelanggan yang lain. Ular itu agak besar dan berwarna merah kemerahan. Ular itu bukanlah ular dari planet bumi tapi dari planet lain dan ianya amat merbahaya sekali. Seorang kanak-kanak lelaki menjerit kerana ternampak ular itu menjalar dengan begitu lajunya. Sasaran ular itu adalah Kapten Kaizo. Restaurant itu terus berubah menjadi kelam kabut. Ramai ibu bapa selamatkan anak-anak mereka daripada terkena patukan ular tetapi ular itu tidak hiraukan pelanggan yang ada di situ, ianya cuma mahukan Kaizo sahaja

"KAIZOOOO!" Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan Lynna. Tiba-tiba sahaja badan dia ditolak oleh Lynna. Ular itu tidak sempat untuk mematuk Kaizo tetapi kaki Lynna yang menjadi patukan ular tadi. Lynna terus rebah di atas Kaizo. Dia terus tidak sedarkan diri tetapi jantung dia semakin lama semakin lemah. Racun ular itu tadi menyerang sistem-sistem di dalam badan Lynna dan menyebabkan dia menjadi lumpuh. Buih-buih putih terkeluar dari mulut Lynna

"KAKAK LYNNAAA!" Rizu yang menjadi saksi tentang kejadian tadi, dia berlari tetapi Fang sempat menghalang Rizu untuk pergi dekat kerana ular itu masih lagi ada di situ. Ular itu perhatikan Kaizo yang sedang memegang badan Lynna yang tidak bergerak dari tadi lagi. Kaizo tidak lagi mendengar dengupan jantung Lynna yang sudah terhenti. Lynna mati di depan mata Kaizo. Hati Kaizo hancur, dia tergaman dengan apa yang berlaku tadi. Dia tidak boleh terima kenyataan yang Lynna sudah tiada lagi

"KAU! KAU BUNUH KAWAN AKU! PEDANG TENAGA!" Ular itu terbelah kepada dua. Kaizo melihat wajah Lynna yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia sudah kelihatan kawan baik dia buat selama-lamanya "Lynna.. Lynna.. kenapa kau pergi terlebih dahulu"

"Kakak Lynna" Rizu terus melutut di tepi Lynna. Dia pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu dia cium "KAKAK LYNNAA! JANGAN PERGIII!" Fang tidak berkata apa, hati dia sudah cukup sedih dan geram. Dia melihat ular yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Dia dapat rasakan bahawa ular berada di situ kerana ada seseorang yang menghantarnya. Ular itu hanya tumpukan kepada Kaizo bukan orang lain tetapi Lynna yang menjadi mangsa. Air mata Fang menitis di atas jalan. Tangan dia menggenggam begitu kuat

"Lynna... aku tahu kau tak kan bangun tapi aku masih perlukan kau. Bukan aku sahaja, adik aku juga. Kawan-kawan adik aku pun masih perlukan kau lagi. Kau sahabat baik aku, kita adalah satu pasukan. Siapa yang dapat temankan aku semasa latihan tempur nanti. Siapa lagi yang dapat bergading bahu dengan aku untuk musnahkan musuh-musuh kita semua. Kaulah gadis paling kuat aku pernah jumpai" Kaizo menangis di situ. Lahap tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia terlampau sedih melihat kaptennya yang baru sahaja kehilangan seorang sahabat sejati. Kaizo memeluk badan Lynna dan dia tidak henti-henti menangis

"Kau sahabat baik aku. Kau hadir dalam hidup aku dan juga adik aku. Kau lah yang ajar aku tentang kehidupan, kau lah segala-galanya bagi aku. Aku tak kan lupakan kau Lynna, sahabat baik ku" Air Mata Kaizo menitis di atas muka Lynna. Di dalam hati Kaizo, titisan air matanya dapat membuka mata Lynna tapi dia tahu, mustahil perkara begitu akan berlaku. Rizu menangis teresak-esak. Dia meronta-ronta di situ kerana kakak kesayangan dia sudah tiada. Fang terpaksa peluk Rizu seerat-eratnya untuk tenangkan Rizu

"KAKAK LYNNAA! KAKAK LYNNA!" Rizu menjerit-jerit seperti orang tidak tentu arah. Kepala Rizu dibelai-belai oleh Fang "Kakak Lynna sudah tiada lagi"

"Abang tahu.." Fang melihat abangnya dengan wajah sayu. Pilu rasanya, dia tidak dapat lagi mendengar suara dan gelakan dari Lynna lagi. Mereka baru sahaja kehilangan Ratu Lily, tak kan Lynna pula seterusnya yang akan pergi tinggalkan mereka semua. Dia tidak percaya semua ini berlaku begitu sekejap sahaja. Fang sebak dan terus dia menangis bersama Rizu

Jauh dari situ, Momoki dan Mimiko perhatikan sahaja drama kesedihan itu. Momoki mengenggamkan tangannya kerana sasaran dia adalah Kaizo bukan Lynna

"Kita sudah tersilap" kata Momoki

"Abang nak Mimi putarkan masa balik ke?"

"Yea, gunakan kuasa yang ibu sudah berikan kepada kau. Aku tidak mahu tersilap lagi selepas ini. Selagi aku tidak dapat hapuskan Kaizo, selagi itu kau kena ulangkan masa supaya sasaran kita tepat"

"Baik abang Momo tapi rasa sweet pula tengok Kapten Kaizo sedih sebab kawan dia sudah tiada"

"Yea, memang sweet tapi ini bukannya untuk berbincang tentang perkara itu" Hati Momoki pun cukup sedih dengan kematian Lynna. Dia tertarik dengan kecantikan Lynna walaupun Lynna itu lebih tua daripada dia "Putarkan masa sekarang juga" Mimiko terus putarkan masa mereka. Kuasa itu dia dapat daripada ibunya pagi tadi. Ibu dia yang pindahkan kuasa itu ke dalam badan Mimiko. Jarum jam di jam tangan Mimiko berputar-putar dan semuanya kembali kepada yang asal

* * *

Kaizo rasa pelik, kepala dia rasa pening sedikit. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia kini berada di dalam rumah dan pintu rumah dia diketuk-ketuk oleh seseorang

"Pelik.. bukan ke tadi aku sedang buat sesuatu" Kaizo tidak dapat fikirkan apa yang dia buat sebentar tadi. Lalu dia membuka pintu rumah dia. Kawan-kawan adiknya ada di depan pintu kecuali Boboiboy

"PANG! KAWAN KAU SUDAH SAMPAI!" Kaizo terus tergaman seketika. Otak dia seperti terkena kejutan elektrik. Dia seperti pernah memanggil adiknya begitu tapi bila. Dia melihat kawan-kawan adiknya masuk ke dalam dan lalu dia nampak Yaya membawa sebuah bekas besar

"Aku mimpi benda yang sama ke?" bisik Kaizo. Dia terus melihat Rizu memanggil Fang sambil melambai-lambai

"Abang Fang! Pizu ada lukis gambar abang Fang! Nanti Pizu tunjuk" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya. Kaizo menutup pintu sambil perhatikan kawan-kawan adiknya yang kini sudah duduk di atas kerusi sofa

"Kamu semua datang ke sini sebab apa?" Kaizo seperti pernah bertanyakan begitu tapi bila? Dia menjadi semakin pelik. Adakah ini adalah ulangan mimpi atau reality? Dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lily tadi. Pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh. Fang menoleh sedikit untuk melihat abang dia yang sedang berfikir dengan begitu serius sekali. Dia abaikan sahaja dan teruskan berbincangan mereka tentang hari jadi Boboiboy

Kaizo bersandar di tepi dinding. Dia cuba untuk fikirkan sesuatu tetapi ada benda yang membuatkan dia lupa. Kepala dia terasa sakit pula. Lalu dia pergi ke dapur kerana suara bising Lily membuatkan kepala dia bertambah pening. Dia tahu hari ini Lynna akan datang ke Pulau Rintis tapi dia seperti lupa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi terhadap Lynna nanti. Tapi apa dia? bisik di hati Kaizo

"Aku sudah gila ke?" bisik Kaizo sambil mengambil secawan gelas di dalam kabinet "Mungkin ini semua hanyalah mainan perasaan aku sahaja" Lalu dia tuangkan sedikit air ke dalam cawan dia. Kesakitan di kepalanya semakin terasa

"PIZU ADA! KITA BUAT BIRTHDAY PARTY ABANG BOBOIBOY BERTEMAKAN BOBOIBOY!" Kaizo terdengar jeritan dari Rizu di luar dapur. Lalu dia duduk dan memicit-micit kepalanya

"Ayat Rizu tadi seperti aku pernah dengar" Kaizo minum air yang dia tuangkan tadi. Kesakitan di kepalanya semakin reda tapi dia tidak begitu yakin kesakitan itu akan hilang. Dia pasti, sakit kepalanya akan datang kembali. Dia bangun dari situ dan terus keluar daripada dapur. Dia bersandar lagi di tepi dinding untuk mendengarkan perbincangan mereka

"Dan kisah cinta Lily dan Boboiboy akan berputik di situ.. syoknya" Kaizo melihat adiknya membaling sebuah cushion ke arah Lily tetapi Lily hiraukan sahaja

"Hehehe.. berangan aje si Lily ni" datang pula suara Harraz "Tapi kak Lynna bagi ke? Atau korang gunakan kapal angkasa abang Kaizo. Macam korang sambut hari jadi Rizu tahun lepas"

"Jangan nak berangan nak gunakan tempat medan latihan tempur. Tempat itu hanya untuk berlatih sahaja BUKANNYA TEMPAT UNTUK BERPARTY!" Kaizo terus tergaman seketika. Ayat itu, dia pernah katakan sebelum ini "Kenapa dengan diri aku hari ini?"

"Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang yang kelihatan risau melihat abangnya berkelakuan pelik

"Abang ok sahaja. Kau teruskan sahaja dengan perbincangan kau" Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur balik. Fang perhatikan sahaja abangnya dan lalu dia sambung balik berbincangan dengan kawan-kawan dia. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi meja makan. Dia rasa dia pernah melalui semua ini tapi bila? Bagaimana benda ini boleh berlaku? Mungkin Lynna tahu jawapannya, dia akan tanya Lynna nanti, fikir Kaizo

"Hanya Lynna sahaja yang terlibat dalam perkara pelik-pelik" bisik Kaizo "Aku yakin, Lynna sudah tentu ada jawapannya" Kaizo terdengar bunyi jam kuasanya dan lalu dia menekan satu butang. Hologram Lahap muncul di jam kuasa Kaizo

"Kenapa Lahap?"

"Kapten pergi datang ke sini segera tapi saya bukan di kapal angkasa, saya di sebuah restaurant yang ada dekat bandar Pulau Rintis. Saya ada sesuatu yang penting untuk beritahu kapten" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yea, aku akan bertolak sekarang..." Muka Kaizo menjadi pucat. Dia teringatkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi di restaurant nanti

"Kapten?"

"Maaf Lahap, aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang juga" Kaizo terus tutup hologram Lahap. Dia bergegas keluar daripada dapur. Dia tidak beritahu kepada adiknya ke mana dia ingin pergi

"Abang?" Fang memanggil abangnya tetapi Kaizo terus ke pintu rumah "Abang nak pergi mana?"

"Abang teringatkan sesuatu.. abang perlu pergi segera" Fang terus bangun dari situ. Dia ingin pergi mengikuti abangnya kerana hati dia rasa tidak begitu sedap pula. Dia seperti tahu benda yang tidak dugai akan berlaku

"Wei korang, aku pergi ikut abang aku" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya sudah pun keluar daripada rumah. Kawan-kawan dia pandang satu sama lain, mereka rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Kaizo

"Pizu nak ikut"

"Rizu duduk sini dengan dia orang. Biar abang yang pergi sorang" Fang tidak berkata apa lagi selepas itu, dia terus keluar tetapi dia diikuti oleh Rizu. Fang tidak sedar langsung dengan kehadiran Rizu yang ada di sisi dia. Mereka terus bergerak ke bandar. Pergerakan Fang semakin laju, begitu juga dengan Rizu

"Abang Fang, perlahanlah sikit berjalan" panggil Rizu

"RIZU! Kenapa Rizu ikut abang?"

"Sebab Pizu pun risaukan tentang abang Paizo. Bukan abang Fang sahaja yang risaukan tentang dia, Pizu pun rasa pelik dengan abang Kaizo hari ni"

"Hmm... ok, tapi apa-apa yang berlaku, Rizu kena lari jauh dari sini dan dapatkan kawan-kawan abang ok"

"Ok!"

Mereka terus bergerak sehinggalah mereka sampai di sebuah restaurant. Mata dia ternampak sesuatu. Dia ternampak seekor ular sedang bergerak begitu pantas sekali ke arah abang dia. Mata dia membulat besar dan terus dia menjerit nama abangnya. Pada masa yang sama, Lynna juga tidak berada jauh dari situ. Dia juga nampak ular tersebut dan dia berlari untuk selamatkan Kaizo

"ABANGGGGG! ADA ULAR!" Kaizo terus terbangun. Ular itu semakin dekat dan Lynna pun semakin dekat. Tanpa membuang masa, Kaizo terus menggunakan kuasanya untuk selamatkan diri dia

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Ular itu terpelanting ke arah lain tetapi ianya terjatuh berhampiran Fang dan Rizu. Kini ular itu perhatikan sahaja Fang dan Rizu. Ular itu menjalarkan dirinya ke arah mereka berdua "PANGGG!" jerit Kaizo sekuat hati

"FANG! RIZU!" Lynna menjerit nama mereka berdua

"Rizu lari dari sini.. " kata Fang kepada Rizu

"Pizu takut.."

"Abang tahu tapi Rizu kena lari dari sini! CEPAT!" Ular itu semakin dekat, Rizu melangkah lari tetapi ular itu menyambar kaki Rizu. Ianya mematuk kaki Rizu beberapa kali sehingga membuatkan Rizu rebah jatuh di atas jalan. Buih berserta dengan darah, keluar dari bibir Rizu

"RIZUUUUUUU!" Fang tidak berfikir apa, dia hanya ingin pergi dapatkan Rizu tetapi nyawa dia juga turut terkorban kerana ular itu sempat mematuk dada Fang. Jantung Kaizo bagaikan hendak tercabut apabila mata dia sendiri melihat ular itu menyerang adiknya. Luluh hati seorang abang melihat adiknya sendiri dibunuh oleh seekor ular yang sangat berbisa

"Ri.. zu..." Fang sempat memanggil nama Rizu sebelum dia terjatuh ke atas badannya. Ular itu tiba-tiba sahaja di letupkan oleh Lynna dengan menggunakan kuasa dia. Muka dia yang serius terus menjadi sedih, dia terduduk di sisi Fang dan Rizu

"Fang... Rizu... akak tak sempat nak selamatkan korang... ma-ma-maafkan akak" Lynna menangis di situ "Maafkan akak.. maafkan akak"

"PANGGGGGG!" Kaizo berlari dan terus memeluk badan adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa "PANGG! KENAPA KAU TIDAK LARIKAN DIRI! KENAPAA!" Kaizo meraung sekuat hati. Hati dia hancur melihat adiknya sendiri mati di depan mata dia "Siapa yang begitu kejam sangat! SIAPA YANG HANTAR ULAR ITU UNTUK MEMBUNUH AKU TAPI ADIK AKU YANG TERKENA!"

Orang ramai datang dan mengelilingi Kaizo dan Lynna, mereka rasa kasihan melihat mereka berdua yang sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi

"Aku akan balas dendam. Aku akan hapuskan orang itu. Ini demi adik aku dan juga Rizu" bisik Kaizo dengan nada kemarahan dia "Maafkan Kaizo ibu. Kaizo telah mengingkari janji ibu. Kaizo gagal melindungi adik"

"Kau tak gagal Kaizo.. kau tak gagal.. cuma kau tidak sangka benda begini akan berlaku" Lynna cuba memujuk Kaizo walaupun hati dia juga turut sedih. Dia pegang bahu Kaizo "Kaizo.." Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia cuma menatap muka adiknya sahaja. Darah yang keluar di bibir adiknya, Kaizo mengesatnya sedikit dengan ibu jarinya. Sayu, itulah yang ada di hatinya. Gelakan, kenakalan, senyuman dan panas baran dari adiknya, semuanya hilang begitu sahaja. Air mata Kaizo bercucuran di atas muka adiknya

"Abang tak nak ucapkan selamat tinggal. Abang nak adik bangun.. bangun adik, bangun... jangan tinggalkan abang" Kaizo mengusap-usap muka adiknya "Abang tak nak ucapkan selamat tinggal..." bisik Kaizo sambil mencium dahi Fang

Jauh dari situ, Momoki tidak begitu puas hati kerana dia sudah tersilap sasaran lagi tetapi dia suka melihat Kaizo terseksa begitu "Hmm... aku ingatkan, kali ini kau akan mati tapi adik kau pula yang terkena"

"Abang nak adik putarkan masa lagi ke?" tanya Mimiko

"Yea, aku akan buktikan kepada semua orang, yang aku boleh kalahkan Kapten Kaizo. Cepat Mimi, putarkan masa dan aku pasti, kali ini kita akan berjaya" Mimiko rasa sedih pula melihat Kaizo kehilangan adiknya. Hati dia turut merasai kesedihan Kaizo tapi kalau dia putarkan masa, sudah tentu Fang masih hidup lagi tapi apa yang berlaku seterusnya, dia tidak dapat tahu. Mimiko menggunakan kuasanya lagi sekali. Semuanya kembali kepada yang asal balik

* * *

Kaizo terus tersedar. Dia berada di depan pintu rumah kerana ada orang sedang mengetuk-getuk pintunya. Kali ini, dia ingat apa yang berlaku tadi tapi bukan sekali, kejadian yang berlaku dua kali tapi di penghujungnya, semuanya berakhir dengan berbeza sekali. Pintu masih lagi diketuk oleh seseorang dan terus Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya. Kawan-kawan adiknya sudah pun sampai, mereka semua kelihatan gembira

"Korang tak ingat ke apa yang berlaku tadi?" tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo bertanya begitu

"Apa yang abang Kaizo cuba katakan?" tanya Yaya

"Aku rasa..seperti ada orang bermain dengan masa" Terus dia pandang ke arah Ying yang mempunyai kuasa manupulasi masa. Ying rasa takut pula apabila Kaizo memandang dia lain macam "Jangan risau, bukan kau"

"Habis tu siapa abang Kaizo?" tanya Ying dengan perasaan curiga dia

"Si kembar alien tu.. dia telah putarkan masa"

"Putarkan masa? tapi apasal kita orang tak ingat dan hanya abang Kaizo sahaja yang ingat" Yaya rasa pelik kerana dia rasa hari ini tiada kejadian pelik yang berlaku "Boleh ke seseorang yang mempunyai kuasa seperti Ying?"

"Boleh tapi kuasa kamu kau adalah terhad dan ianya sangat berbeza dengan kuasa yang semulajadi memilikinya. Kuasa ini sangat kuat dan amat berbahaya sekali. Mimiko dan Momoki berasal planet yang sama seperti Ratu Lily. Mereka juga mempunyai kuasa tetapi bukan ke kuasa mereka sudah di ambil oleh Emmy?" Kaizo berpaling muka ke arah Emmy pula

"Emmy tak kembalikan kuasa dia orang balik. Emmy tak tahu apa-apa"

"Wuuuu... mungkin dia orang curi kuasa dari sesiapa kot" Kaizo terus melihat Lily sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Hehehe.. Lily main teka sahaja"

"Tapi tekaan kau mungkin benar juga" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Terus Lily bercekak pinggag kerana dia rasa sangat bangga dengan tekaan dia tadi "Kamu semua masuk ke dalam, aku nak uruskan budak kembar itu. Aku juga perlu hapuskan ular alien itu juga"

"Ular?" Fang muncul di belakang abangnya "Abang nak pergi seorang sahaja ke?"

"Yea, kau jangan ikut" Kaizo tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan adiknya lagi sekali "Kalau apa-apa yang terjadi, kau selamatkan diri kau dulu"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi-tapi.. ikut sahaja cakap abang" Fang menjadi takut sebentar kerana nada suara abang dia berlainan. Kaizo seperti mahu pergi dari situ dan tidak akan kembali buat selama-lamanya. Kaizo tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Dia perlu korbankan diri dia supaya adik dia, Lynna dan Rizu dapat teruskan kehidupan mereka. Itulah satu-satu caranya tapi bagaimana kalau dia dapat hapuskan dua alien kembar itu dan diri dia masih lagi hidup. Adakah masa akan berputar balik semula?

Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menggunakan kuasa masa itu tetapi dia tahu maklamat Momoki iaitu ingin hapuskan Kapten yang terhandal di galaxy, Kapten Kaizo

"Selamat tinggal, Pang" bisik Kaizo sambil berjalan terus ke pintu pagar. Hati dia begitu geram tapi dia terpaksa lakukan, ini semua demi adik dia "Pang, kau jangan nakal-nakal lagi selepas ini dan aku berharap Lynna akan menjaga kau dengan baik" kata Kaizo sebelum dia buka pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia menoleh sedikit dan melihat wajah adiknya buat kali terakhir

"Kenapa mata abang nampak kesedihan" Fang dapat rasakan sesuatu yang tidak kena "Korang tunggu di sini, aku kena pergi ikut abang aku"

"Fang, bagi kita orang ikut sekali" kata Yaya

"Yolah, kalau apa-apa yang berlaku.. kita boleh tolong juga" kata Ying

"Aku akan belasah sesiapa sahaja yang cuba cederakan abang kau" kata Gopal

"Tapi korang... patut tunggu di sini sahaja. Aku tak tahu apa yang berlaku tapi aku macam tak nak korang terlibat juga nanti" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia. Mereka juga turut merasai apa yang Fang rasakan sekarang ini. Mereka tahu, Kaizo cuba selamatkan keadaan tapi diri Kaizo yang perlu di korbankan

"Abang Fang, biar Pizu seorang sahaja yang ikut"

"Rizu tunggu sahaja dengan kita orang" kata Bella. Dia memeluk Rizu supaya dia tidak pergi mengikuti Fang "Rizu, biar abang kamu sahaja yang pergi. Akak tak nak Rizu menjadi sedih kalau apa-apa yang terjadi dekat abang Fang dan abang Kaizo nanti"

"Rizu dengar sahaja cakap kakak Bella, biar abang pergi seorang sahaja" Fang terus berlari. Rizu cuba lepaskan diri, dia tidak mahu tunggu di situ sahaja. Terus dia gigit tangan Bella

"ADOI!" Bella terlepas pelukan dia dan Rizu berlari. Dia pegang tangannya yang kena gigit tadi sambil melihat Rizu sudah berlari jauh "Rizu..." bisik Bella

* * *

Kaizo sudah pun sampai di bandar. Dia tahu di mana Lahap akan berada nanti, iaitu sebuah restaurant yang penuh dengan pelanggan. Dia pergi ke restaurant tersebut dan tekaan dia memang tepat. Lahap ada di situ, duduk sambil melihat jam biasa dia. Lahap baru sahaja mahu menghubungi kaptennya tetapi dia terkejut melihat Kaizo sudah pun berada di situ

"Kapten, saya baru nak menghubungi kapten"

"Yea, aku tahu sebab hari ini sahaja, masa sudah berputar balik sebanyak dua kali"

"Berputar balik? Tapi kita mana ada kuasa begitu. Jam kuasa Ying pun tidaklah sehebat itu, kapten"

"Aku tahu Lahap. Kuasa ini bukan datang dari jam kuasa tapi dari seseorang yang aku tahu, kau akan beritahu aku tentang ibu bapa alien kembar itu singgah ke sini untuk memberikan sesuatu" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Momoki dan Mimiko?" Kaizo angguk "Aku tahu mereka akan terima sejenis ular yang amat berbisa. Bisa ular itu boleh menyebabkan kematian. Sasaran mereka adalah aku tapi disebabkan sebelum ini mereka gagal. Jadi mereka putarkan balik waktu"

"Jadi kapten mahu pergi hapuskan mereka dan hentikan kegilaan ini"

"Ya" jawab Kaizo dengan ringkas "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa kapten?" Lahap melihat wajah kaptennya yang begitu sayu sekali "Kapten mahu hentikan kegilaan ini dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri ke?" Kaizo tidak menjawab "Kapten, saya tidak akan benarkan kapten buat begitu. Nanti siapa akan menjaga Pang?"

"Lynna ada.. Pang akan selamat dibawah jagaan Lynna. Aku percayakan dia" Suara Kaizo mulai berubah menjadi sedih. Hati dia sudah cukup bersedia. Kalau beginilah takdir dia untuk mati, dia akan mati demi selamatkan keadaan dan juga adiknya "Lahap, aku tahu kau tak benarkan tapi kalau aku bunuh ular itu dan masa berputar balik. Kita akan kekal begini selama-lamanya. Selagi mereka tidak dapat aku, selagi itu waktu kita akan berputar-putar seperti tiada penghujungnya. Lagipun, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki kuasa itu"

"Kapten hapuskan sahaja mereka berdua"

"Kalau kuasa itu bukan dari mereka, macam mana?" Lahap terus terdiam "Kau jaga kapal angkasa aku dengan baik dan terima kasih kerana menjadi leftenan aku yang setia. Khidmat kau kepada aku memang amat bermakna sekali. Selepas sahaja ketiadaan aku nanti, aku nak kau pergi hapuskan alien kembar itu nanti. Itu sahaja permintaan terakhir aku"

"Kapten, jangan cakap begitu kapten! SAYA PASTI, MESTI ADA JALAN LAIN UNTUK SELAMATKAN KEADAAN INI!" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia angkur dengan takdir dia. Kaizo ternampak Lynna sudah datang dan dia melihat ke tepi, dia nampak seekor ular sedang menjalar ke arah dia. Kaizo tidak bergerak, dia biarkan sahaja diri dia di patuk oleh ular tersebut

"Kapten.. biar aku hapuskan ular itu!"

"AKU KATA JANGAN!" Suara garang Kaizo menyebabkan pelanggan-pelanggan di restaurant itu terkejut dan salah satu daripada mereka menjerit kerana ternampak seekor ular

"ULARR! LARI SEMUAAA!" Keadaan di restaurant itu berubah menjadi kelam kabut. Hanya Kaizo sahaja tidak bergerak. Dia berdiri di situ dan terima sahaja patukan dari ular itu

"KAIZOOOO!" Lynna lari ke arah Kaizo. Dia sudah mengeluarkan kuasa apinya untuk hapuskan ular itu

"Maafkan aku Lynna" Kaizo terus mengangkat tangannya. Dia tahu Lynna akan gunakan kuasanya, jadi dia perlu bertindak terlebih dahulu "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lynna ditolak oleh kuasa Kaizo. Dia terpelanting dan terjatuh di tepi dinding restaurant itu. Fang dan Rizu baru sahaja sampai di situ. Mereka mencari-cari Kaizo sehinggalah semuanya sudah terlambat. Badan Kaizo mulai rebah selepas sahaja ular itu mematuk kakinya. Lahap sempat pijak ular tersebut sehingga mati dan sambut kaptennya sebelum dia jatuh di atas lantai restaurant. Lynna yang ada di situ, dia menjerit sekuat hati. Dia nampak senyuman Kaizo yang terakhir kepada diri dia. Senyuman itu membuatkan dia teringat kepada senyuman terakhir orang yang dia sayangi dulu dan juga senyuman terakhir Ratu Lily

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"KAPTEN! BANGUN!" Lahap memeluk kaptennya "Kapten.. kenapa kapten buat begitu, mesti ada cara lain"

"ABANGGGGGG!" Fang menolak Lahap supaya dia dapat memeluk badan abangnya "ABANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK! ADIK TAK NAK KESEORANGAN! SIAPA NAK JAGA ADIK LEPAS NI! ABANGGGG! BANGUNLAH! BANGUNLAH ABANG! ABANG TIPU! ABANG CAKAP KITA AKAN BERSAMA SELAMA-LAMANYA! ABANG TIPUUU! Abang ingat tak, abang ada tulis dekat gambar kita bersama, abang dan adik selamanya" Dia menangis di dada abangnya "Abang dan adik selamanya" bisik Fang. Telinga Fang di dada abangnya, tiada degupan jantung yang didengari oleh dia sendiri. Rizu melutut di tepi Fang dan lalu dia memeluk bahagian belakang abang kesayangannya iaitu Fang

"Abang Paizo dah takde... Pizu sedih" Air mata Rizu membasahi baju Fang. Keadaan di situ menjadi tenang semula tetapi hanya tangisan sahaja yang mereka boleh dengar. Lynna sudah menjadi gila, dia menjerit-jerit di tepi dinding restaurant

"Lynna.. sabar Lynna.. sabar" Lahap cuba tenangkan Lynna

"Jangan sentuh aku! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU TAK BOLEH TERIMA! Kenapa! kenapa!" Lynna terus meracau-racau di situ. Lahap memeluk Lynna "Kenapa Kaizo tinggalkan aku? Kenapa dia pergi dulu? Kenapa Kaizo.. kenapa..." Terus Lynna pengsan

Jauh dari situ, Momoki berpuas hati kerana kapten yang terkuat sudah mati "HAHAHAAA! Sekarang giliran aku pula untuk menjadi pengganti Kaizo. Mimi, kita boleh hidup di sini tanpa adanya pesaingan dari abang" Dia berjalan dengan bangganya di dalam taman Pulau Rintis itu. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang kerana Mimiko tidak berganjat dari tempat dia berdiri lagi

"Tapi.. abang tak rasa sedih ke?" Mimiko sudah berubah hati. Dia menjadi sayu melihat Fang, Lahap, Lynna dan juga Rizu "Tadi mereka kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sangat sayangi. Lepas tu seorang abang kehilangan seorang adik dan kali ini, seorang adik kehilangan seorang abang. Mimi tak sanggup melihat Fang merana. Lebih-lebih lagi Mimi dapat melihat masa depan dia. Kuasa ibu sangat kuat sampaikan Mimi sendiri tidak mahu melihat kesedihan mereka dihati"

"Jadi, kau nak putarkan balik masa?" Mimiko terangguk lemah "Kenapa kau nak putarkan? Abang sudah dapat apa yang abang mahukan"

"Abang nak apa yang abang mahu tapi mereka... impian mereka musnah akibat kegilaan abang yang sanggup membunuh seseorang demi impian abang" Mimiko menangis sedikit "Abang nak tahu apa yang adik lihat masa depan kita?"

"Apa dia?" Momoki berpatah balik untuk mendengar masa depan dia

"Kita sudah tiada pada masa depan abang" Momoki terkejut. Lalu dia terduduk di situ "Adik nampak Fang menjadi buas. Disebabkan kematian abangnya, dendam dia membuak-buak dan akhirnya, kita juga yang terkorban kerana dibunuh sendiri oleh Fang" Mimiko duduk di sebelah abangnya "Selepas itu, Fang tinggalkan bumi dan dia pergi mengembara bersendirian. Faye sudah memujuk dia untuk pulang ke bumi atau pulang ke rumah atuk dan nenek mereka tapi dia tidak mahu. Selama-lamanya hati dia kosong. Lynna pula menjadi orang sakit mental. Dia tidak mahu berkawan dengan sesiapa pun, bercakap pun dia tak nak tapi paling menyedihkan, dia hanya bercakap dengan teddy bear dia sahaja. Dia panggil teddy bear itu Fang dan Kaizo"

"Abang.. abang tidak sangka pula kegilaan abang boleh menjadi begitu"

"Yea abang. Bukan itu sahaja, Rizu mulai jatuh sakit apabila abang-abang dan kakak-kakak kesayangan dia tiada lagi di sisi dia. Dia sudah hilang semangat untuk teruskan hidup. Dia mati akibat patah hati. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Faye pujuk mereka supaya pergi mencari Fang, jadi mereka pergi ke angkasa lepas dengan bantuan daripada Lahap tapi selama-lamanya mereka tidak menjumpai Fang. Kemana Fang pergi, mereka semua tidak tahu. Lily sudah tidak lagi datang ke sini, Bella menjadi budak samseng dan Emmy pula.. dia hidup bersendirian tanpa ada kawan seperti dulu. Pulau Rintis sudah hilang keceriaan dia. Tiada lagi benda pelik yang berlaku, tiada lagi superhero di Pulau Rintis dan tiada lagi keamukan dari Fang dan Kaizo yang selalu membuatkan Pulau Rintis menjadi huru-hara"

"Adik... maafkan abang kerana abang pentingkan diri sendiri dan lupakan tentang orang lain"

"Takpelah abang, kita boleh kembalikan keadaan pada yang asal. Adik masih lagi akan membantu abang untuk mencapai impian abang tapi bukan dengan cara ini. Bukan dengan mengadaikan nyawa orang lain" Mimiko memeluk abangnya dan Momoki membalas balik pelukan dari adiknya "Kita sama-sama berusaha untuk mencapai impian kita" Tanpa di suruh, Mimiko terus menggunakan kuasa dia untuk putarkan balik waktu. Segala-galanya kembali menjadi asal

* * *

Mimiko berada di depan ibunya. Dia tahu ibu dia akan berikan kuasa dia buat sementara waktu. Ayah mereka pula sedang memegang sebuah kotak besar dan di dalam kotak itu terdapat seekor ular alien yang amat merbahaya. Sebelum ibu mereka bagikan kuasa kepada Mimiko, dia berkata sesuatu

"Ibu, Mimi tak nak kuasa ibu"

"Kenapa Mimi?" tanya ibunya

"Sebab apa yang Mimi nampak, semuanya amat menyayatkan hati. Ibu nak tahu, selama Mimi duduk di bumi, Mimi telah mengenali hati budi mereka semua. Mereka baik dan persahabatan mereka sangat kuat. Gelakan mereka selalu membuatkan Mimi tersenyum sedikit tapi jika Mimi teruskan juga dengan rancangan abang, Mimi akan kehilangan semua itu dan juga diri Mimi. Selama ini, Mimi tidak pernah jumpa persahabatan seperti mereka. Mimi juga ingin berkawan dengan dia orang"

"Jadi, kamu berdua tak nak teruskan dengan rancangan ini?" tanya ayah mereka. Mimiko dan Momoki gelengkan kepala "Kalau begitu, ayah akan hantar balik ular ini di planet asal dia"

"Ibu tidak akan membantah dengan keputusan kamu tapi ibu akan sokong sahaja dengan apa kamu berdua inginkan. Ibu dan ayah bukanlah alien yang terbaik tapi melihat anak-anak ibu cuba untuk menjadi baik, ibu rasa bangga kerana tidak mengikuti jejak kami"

"Terima kasih ibu" Momoki pelul leher ibunya dan terus dia cium-cium pipi ibunya

"Kamu berdua duduklah di bumi dan belajarlah tentang kehidupan di situ. Ibu dan ayah akan cuba untuk berubah juga tapi kalau kamu berdua perlukan apa-apa bantuan, beritahu sahaja" Momoki tersenyum kepada kata-kata ayahnya. Dia juga akan belajar dengan kesilapan dia. Disebabkan impian dia yang ingin menjadi seorang kapten yang terhebat, dia terlupa tentang kehidupan orang lain. Dia berjanji dia tidak akan cuba menghapuskan sesiapa demi impian dia

"Momoki akan berusaha lagi dan mungkin satu hari nanti, Momoki dapat bertarung dengan Kapten Kaizo untuk menguji kekuatan Momoki. Kalau saya kalah, saya akan bangkit balik dan saya buktikan kepada semua orang saya juga boleh menjadi kapten yang terkuat seperti Kapten Kaizo"

* * *

Mimiko sudah kembali ke bumi. Ibu bapa dia sudah pun terbang pergi. Dia melihat langit biru itu dan teruskan langkah dia ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia ingin melihat keadaan dis sana. Sampai sahaja di bandar, semuanya seperti asalnya. Dia ternampak Kaizo duduk seorang diri di sebuah restaurant sambil minum teh hijaunya. Dia pandang ke kanan dan nampak Lynna sedang melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo. Mimiko tersenyum melihat mereka berdua masih lagi hidup dan sihat

"Macam mana perasaan kau?" Lahap muncul di sebelah Mimiko

"Gembira" jawab Mimiko "Terima kasih kerana percayakan aku. Kalau aku tidak beritahu kau lebih awal, sudah tentu Kaizo akan hapuskan diri aku dan juga abang aku" Sebelum Mimiko pulang ke bumi, dia sempat memberitahu Lahap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia ceritakan segala-galanya kepada Lahap

"Aku bukan macam kapten aku, susah nak percayakan orang. Kau sudah tinggal di sini, kau akan belajar segala-galanya nanti dan ianya bukanlah satu kerugian. Belajarlah untuk berkawan dengan mereka semua. Memang seronok tapi hati-hati dengan keamukan kapten aku tu, memang dasyat" Mimiko tergelak sedikit "Aku pulang dulu. Kau jangan nak jadi jahat balik"

"Tak, Mimi tak kan jadi jahat semula" Mimiko tanamkan kata-kata janjinya di dalam hatinya. Mimiko tersenyum sedikit melihat Kaizo dan Lynna makan bersama di restaurant tersebut, tidak lama kemudian, mereka disertai oleh Fang dan Rizu. Mereka bergelak ketawa di situ kecuali Kaizo, dia asyik dengan muka serius sahaja. Mimiko rasa lega, jadi dia beredar dari situ dengan perasaan gembira

* * *

 **Ada sesiapa yang menangis ke? hehehee.. macam mana dengan chapter kali ini? suka ataupun tidak.. siapa tak berapa nak faham jalan cerita, maaf yea T_T**

 **Hmmm.. sudah 2 chapter ketiadaan BBB-chan xD ahakzz..**

 **hari ini tiada sesi membalas review**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Author akan update pada hari jadi Boboiboy nanti! YEAHH!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	53. BBB-Chan Birthday!

**Welcome welcome my dear readers! Hari ini adalah hari jadi Boboiboy.. jadi chapter ini khas untuk Boboiboy! Kasihan dia sebab 2 chapter dia tak muncul.. hehehe xD**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

BBB-Chan Birthday!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO- EH EH EH... APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT SINI! SIBUK SIBUK SIBUK!"

Boboiboy menutup kepalanya dengan bantal kerana kebisingan suara Lily sedang bergaduh dengan seseorangan di luar tingkap biliknya. Ochobot bangun dari tempat berehat dia untuk melihat dengan siapa Lily sedang bergaduh itu. Dia sudah agak, Lily sedang ketuk-ketuk kepala Mimiko dengan mikrofon

"Boboiboy, kau pergi leraikan dia orang sebelum Tok Aba bising"

"Kau ajelah yang pergi.. aku malaslah nak keluar dari katil" jawab Boboiboy disebalik bantal. Ochobot tarik bantal dan selimut Boboiboy "Wei, janganlah tarik. Aku nak tidur"

"Tidur apanya dengan bunyi bising dekat bawah tu, baik kau pergi sekarang"

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah" Boboiboy bangun dan menguap sekejap. Dia garu-garu pipi dia dan terus keluar daripada katilnya. Tangan dia meraba-raba di atas meja untuk mencari topi kegemaran dia iaitu topi oren berbentuk dinasour. Ochobot menolak Boboiboy untuk menolong dia berjalan keluar dari bilik. Mata Boboiboy masih lagi separuh terbuka. Semasa dia turun dari tangga, dia tersilap pijak dan terus dia terjatuh dari tangga "Adoi!"

"Itulah kau, jalan tak pandang bawah" tegur Tok Aba yang di ruang tamu

"Hehehee... maaf atuk" Boboiboy bangun dari tempat dia jatuh

"Dah dah, pergi jemput kawan kau masuk. Dari tadi asyik membising aje. Atuk ada sediakan sarapan pagi untuk dia orang sekali"

"Yelah Tok Aba" Boboiboy membuka pintu rumah. Lily masih lagi bergaduh dengan Mimiko, kali ini Mimiko cuba untuk mengetuk Lily dengan mikrofon tetapi dengan ketangkasan Lily, hasil dari latihan tempur Kaizo, dia terus menggelakkan diri daripada kepala dia kena ketuk. Mata dia ternampak Boboiboy di pintu rumah, terus mata dia bersinar-sinar

"BBB-CHAN!" Lily berlari untuk memeluk Boboiboy tetapi muka dia dihalang oleh tangan Ochobot "Adeh, kena halang pulak"

"Hehehe.. mana boleh peluk-peluk. Nak kena marah dengan Tok Aba ke?"

"Maaf Ochobot" Lily tersipu-sipu "Oh yeah, happy birthday Boboiboy!"

"Happy Birthday jugak dari Mimi tapi Mimi tiada hadiah untuk Boboiboy"

"Takpe.. dapat ucapan pun dah cukup. Tok Aba jemput korang berdua masuk ke dalam, boleh sarapan pagi bersama-sama"

"Terima kasih TOK ABA!" Jerit Lily dan Mimiko bersama. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam secara berebut. Boboiboy dan Ochobot sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka berdua. Tok Aba yang ada di situ, hanya gelengkan kepala

"Sanalah sikit, aku nak masuk dulu"

"No way! Lily nak masuk dulu" Lily halang kaki Mimiko untuk melangkah masuk

"Sudah sudah lah tu, masuk ajelah. Ini tidak, asyik nak bergaduh aje" Lily terus berhenti dan suruh Mimiko masuk ke dalam dulu. Muka sombong Mimiko membuatkan Lily naik angin tetapi dia bersabar sahaja. Selepas sahaja Mimiko masuk ke dalam, Lily masuk pula. Dia berhenti di depan Boboiboy untuk berikan sebuah hadiah

"Nah Boboiboy! Hadiah daripada Lily tapi lepas ni BBB-CHAN kena ikut Lily!" Lily menghulurkan sebuah beg kertas kepada Boboiboy. Di dalam beg itu terdapat sebuah hadiah yang sudah dibalut dengan pembalut hadiah. Memang besar dan berat hadiah tersebut

"Ikut pergi ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ala, apa lagi.. dia orang nak bawak kau pergi berjalan-jalan dan bagi kau surprise birthday party lepas tu" jawab Mimiko yang sudah duduk di kerusi meja makan. Tok Aba sudah hidangkan mee goreng untuk mereka semua

"WEI MOPIKO! APASAL KAU BOCORKAN RAHSIA KITA ORANG!" Aura-aura kegelapan Lily yang belum pernah dilihat oleh sesiapa lagi, akhirnya terkeluar juga. Tangan dia seperti mahu mencekik leher Mimiko tetapi Ochocbot tenangkan dia sambil usap-usap belakang Lily "Adeh, terima kasih Ochobot"

"Sama-sama"

"Hehehe... tak kisahlah suprise ke tak, janji ada birthday party untuk aku tapi hari ni kan hari sekolah? Macam mana kau boleh tak pergi ke sekolah hari ni?" Boboiboy melihat Lily yang sudah tersengih di situ

"Sebenarnya.. hehehe.. hari ni hari jadi BBB-Chan, jadi satu Pulau Rintis bercuti sempena super hero kesayangan mereka. Jadi Lily pun ambik cuti sendiri semata-mata untuk jayakan surprise party untuk Boboiboy ku tapi telah di bocorkan rahsia oleh si Mopiko yang tak guna tu" Lily terus berdrama di situ. Mimiko kunyah mee goreng dia dengan perasaan geram dia "Tapi takpe Boboiboy ku, Lily tetap akan bagi birthday surprise yang amat bermakna sekali"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih Lily. Sudahlah, jom kita makan dulu.. lepas tu bolehlah kau bawa aku pergi ke tempat surprise birthday party aku nanti tapi jangan risau, aku buat-buat terkejut aje nanti" Boboiboy terbayangkan kejutan hari jadi dia diadakan dekat kapal angkasa Kaizo iaitu tempat medan latihan tempur tetapi apa-apa pun, dia terharu sangat dengan kejutan hari jadi dia nanti

* * *

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, Boboiboy mula bergerak dari rumah terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Lily dan Mimiko membawa Boboiboy ke bandar, dari situ mereka bertiga menikmati ice cream terlebih dahulu. Lily dan Mimiko berebut untuk belanja Boboiboy dan terus mereka berdua dihalau keluar dari kedai ice cream kerana membuat bising dan menganggu pelanggan lain

"Maaf yea adik, abang terpaksa halau dia orang keluar sebab buat hal pulak dalam kedai ni"

"Takpelah abang, saya beli ajelah ice cream saya sendiri"

"Jangan risau, hari ni kan hari jadi adik dan sebagai pemilik kedai ice cream ini. Abang ingin berikan satu scoop ice cream chocolate percuma kepada adik" Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja. Dia rasa mahu menolak ice cream tersebut tetapi Tok Aba kata, rezeki jangan ditolak. Boboiboy tunggu sahaja kedatangan ice cream dia sehinggalah Ying muncul di dalam kedai tersebut

"Hai Boboiboy! Selamat hari jadi!" Ying terus duduk di hadapan Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Ying"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" kata Ying "Oh yea, aku dengar Lily dan Mimiko tinggalkan kau bersendirian di sini sebab dia orang bergaduh? Tak patut dia orang buat begitu maa.. inikan hari jadi kamu. Mereka patut layan kau seperti seorang putera"

"Tak perlulah layan aku macam seorang putera. Si Fang tu yang patut layan macam putera, dia kan gila popular" Ying tergelak. Pemilik kedai ice cream tadi kembali balik ke meja mereka untuk berikan ice cream chocolate kepada Boboiboy

"Selamat menjamu selera" kata pemilik kedai tersebut. Boboiboy dengan baik hatinya, dia berikan ice cream itu kepada Ying

"Eh, takpe takpe.. lu punya birthday maa.. jadi kamu sahaja yang makan ice cream itu"

"Ok" jawab Boboiboy "Kau ke sini sebab kasihan dekat aku ke? atau kau nak ambik sesuatu"

"Hehehe.. aku mana ada nak ambik apa-apa pun. Aku dengar berita tadi, terus sahaja ke sini. Mana boleh tinggalkan birthday boy sambut hari jadi sorang-sorang. Lepas kau habis makan, kita ke tempat lain pulak"

"Ke mana pula lepas ni?" Boboiboy pura-pura tidak tahu tentang kejutan hari jadi dia

"Aiyoo.. ikut sahaja maa"

"Ok ok, bagi aku habiskan ice cream ni dulu" Boboiboy terus makan ice cream dia sampai habis. Ying melihat sahaja gelagat Boboiboy yang makan terlampau cepat sangat

"Kau mesti tak sabar punya kan?"

"Mestilah.. entah kemana kau nak bawak aku lepas ni" Ying tersengih sahaja. Boboiboy dapat meneka yang Ying akan bawa dia ke tempat kejutan hari jadi dia itu. Selepas sahaja selesai makan ice cream, mereka berdua keluar dari kedai tersebut. Boboiboy sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik kedai tersebut. Lalu Ying membawa dia ke sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari situ

"Erkk.. makan lagi?"

"Hehehee... hari ini kita makan sahaja maa tapi kalau lu mau makan yang ringan-ringan sahaja, aku tarak kisah punya" Ying membuka pintu cafe itu untuk Boboiboy. Lalu Boboiboy masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut

"Cantik betul cafe ni.. tak pernah aku datang ke sini" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan dapati Ying sudah hilangkan diri

"Ah, datang pun Boboiboy.. meh tolong bayarkan makanan yang kawan kau pesankan tadi" kata penjaga cashier tadi tu

"ERKKK! SAYA KENA BAYAR? ADUHHHH!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Ini mesti kerja si Gopal"

"Bukan Gopal tapi kawan amoi kamu tu" terkejut Boboiboy. Selama ini, Ying tidak pernah buat perangai begitu dekat diri dia atau sesiapa pun "Ala, nanti kamu mintalah duit ganti dari dia"

"Hmm.. yelah" Boboiboy terpaksa bayar kepada pekerja cafe itu

"Oh yea, nanti tolong hantarkan dua teh hijau ke rumah Kaizo yea" Pekerja cashier itu terus berikan dua cawan kertas kepada Boboiboy "Jalan baik-baik"

"Ok" Boboiboy dapat rasakan, ini adalah hari jadi dia yang terburuk sekali. Sebelum ini, semuanya ok sahaja. Tiada seorang pun yang buat dia bermasam muka. Dia menolak pintu cafe itu menggunakan bahu dia dan lalu dia keluar. Dia terus berjalan ke sebuah taman yang ada di bandar. Dia menggunakan jalan pintas untuk ke rumah Fang. Semasa dia berjalan di dalam taman tersebut, sebuah bola terkena kedua cawan teh hijau itu. Habis basah baju Boboiboy. Selamat teh itu sudah mulai sejuk, hanya suam-suam sahaja

"ALAMAK! MAAF ABANG BOBOIBOY! Pizu tak sengaja"

"Takpe.. abang maafkan" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sedih "Rizu sorang sahaja ke dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, Pizu seorang sahaja. Abang Fang sibuk, abang Paizo pun sibuk juga, jadi Pizu main sorang-soranglah dekat sini tapi kasihan abang Boboiboy, baju basah sebab Pizu tendang bola tadi sampai terkena abang Boboiboy. Abang Boboiboy tadi pegang air apa? Air panas ke? kalau air panas, badan abang Boboiboy ok tak? Maaf yea abang Boboiboy. Oh yea, Pizu lupa pula. Hari ini hari jadi abang Boboiboy, jadi Pizu nak ucapkan selamat hari jadi daripada Pizu!" Terus dia peluk Boboiboy dan terus dia sambung celoteh dia lagi "Abang Boboiboy nak hadiah apa nanti? Pizu boleh belikan dan berikan kepada abang Boboiboy sebagai hadiah hari jadi. Abang Boboiboy nak topi oren tapi bentuk lain tak? Pizu boleh beli topi penguin macam topi yang Pizu pakai ni tapi ibu beli dekat KL. Tak pun Pizu beli benda lain. Abang Boboiboy suka main video game tak? Abang Boboiboy suka main video game apa? Kalau abang Boboiboy tak minat video game, Pizu belikan bola untuk abang Boboiboy. Pizu tak tahu apa yang abang Boboiboy minat tapi Pizu tahu apa yang abang Fang suka. Pizu akan belikan donut lobak merah untuk abang Fang nanti. Mesti dia akan suka! Abang Fang tu memang gila donut lobak merah tahap gila! tapi abang Fang tu tak gila, cuba tak betul aje. Tak macam sama aje maksudnya.. tapi dia jadi macam tu sebab abang Paizo suka sangat ketuk kepala abang Fang. Kasihan abang Fang selalu kena ketuk. Abang Paizo tu memang suka sangat buli abang Fang tapi abang Fang terima aje setiap buli yang dia dapat. Kakak Lynna sendiri pun tak pernah nak buli abang Fang, itu sebab kakak Lynna baik bukan macam abang Paizo. Kakak Lynna selalu layan Fang dan Pizu macam adik dia sendiri. Pizu suka kalau ada kakak macam kakak Lynna! Pizu sayangkan kakak Lynna, abang Paizo dan abang Fang.."

Boboiboy sudah tidak larat mendengar celoteh Rizu yang panjang lebar itu. Lalu dia tertidur di situ selama 30 minit. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kejutan dari Gopal

"Apasal kau tertidur dekat sini?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat Boboiboy yang sudah bangun itu

"Apa lagi, si Rizu lah buat aku tertidur dekat sini. Mana si budak kecik tu?" Boboiboy pandang ke kiri dan lalu ke kanan, Rizu tiada di situ. Baju dia yang basah tadi sudah pun kering tapi badan dia ada bau teh hijau

"Mana aku tahu. Yang aku nampak, kau terdampar dekat taman ni. Aku ingat kau pengsan sebab kena serangan Adudu ke apa"

"Hmmm... aku terkena serangan dari Rizu aje" Gopal menolong kawan baik dia untuk bangun dari situ

"Aku lupa pulak, selamat hari jadi kawan baik ku! Maaf sebab aku takde hadiah untuk kau sebab duit aku semuanya habis. Aku pergi beli video game Papa Zola tadi! Nanti kita main ok"

"Hmmm.. ok. Kalau kita main sekarang pun ok juga tapi aku kena tukar baju dulu"

"Apasal dengan baju kau?" tanya Gopal sambil berjalan di sebelah Boboiboy

"Bola Rizu terkena air yang aku bawa tadi.. aduh! Aku kena beli balik air teh hijau untuk Kaizo" Lalu Boboiboy berpatah balik tetapi dia dihalang oleh Gopal "Apasal kau halang aku?"

"Ala, suruh ajelah si Fang belikan untuk abang dia. Hari ni kan hari jadi kau, kau bukannya orang gaji kepada Kaizo pun kan"

"Betul juga yea. Nanti aku mesej si Fang" Boboiboy menekan satu butang di jam kuasanya untuk menghantar mesej kepada Fang. Selepas itu, dia mendapat mesej dari Fang yang mengatakan bahawa dia telah diculik oleh alien gila dan di humban ke satu planet khas untuk orang-orang yang sakit jiwa "Apa kes dengan kau ni Fang, balas mesej aku dengan mesej merapu kau"

"Biarkanlah si mambang tu, janji aku dapat main video game dengan kawan terbaik aku!"

"Hehehee.. ok" Boboiboy teruskan perjalanan dia ke rumah Gopal. Dalam pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan tentang mesej Fang sahaja. Bagaimana memang betul Fang telah dimasukkan ke dalam rumah alien sakit jiwa? Yelah, Fang kan gila dengan donut lobak merah dia tu, siap nak bercinta lagi. Tak ke gila tu, bisik dihati Boboiboy. Lalu dia goyang-goyangkan kepala dia sedikit untuk buangkan tentang perkara itu tersebut

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Takde apalah"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah dekat aku. Aku akan sentiasa dengar-" muncul ayah Gopal di hadapan mata Gopal. Muka dia bengis dan tangan sebelah dia sudah memegang sebatang rotan "Err.. Appa buat apa dekat sini?"

"Appa buat dekat sini sebab cari kamulah! Bukan ke kamu kena buat kerja sekolah yang masih belum siap lagi. Kamu pergi ke mana tadi?"

"Errr... saya pergi ke bandar tadi"

"Ini mesti pergi beli video game Papa Zola keluaran terbaru tu" Terus ayah Gopal piat telinga Gopal. Lalu dia mengheret Gopal pergi dari situ dan Boboiboy ditinggalkan lagi di situ

"Haih, memang hari jadi aku yang terburuk kali ini" mengeluh Boboiboy

"Kasihan kau Boboiboy" muncul pula Yaya kali ini

"Hmmm... lepas ni, mesti kau akan tinggalkan aku macam si Lily, Mimiko, Ying, Gopal dan Rizu tadi"

"Mana adalah. Hari inikan hari jadi kau, tak kan aku nak tinggalkan kau. Aku kan sahabat baik kau juga, bukannya Gopal seorang sahaja"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Boboiboy terus berjalan bersama Yaya pula kali ini. Mata dia melirik ke sebuah bakul yang Yaya sedang pegang. Hati dia berdebar-debar kerana dia takut kalau biskut itu adalah untuk diri dia "Yaya, biskut tu. Kau nak jual ke?"

"Bukanlah, biskut ni semuanya khas untuk kau" Yaya menghulurkan bakul biskut itu kepada Boboiboy. Tangan Boboiboy bergetar-getar untuk menerima bakul tersebut. Dia tersengih sahaja sambil mengambil bakul itu

"Te-terima kasih kerana berikan aku biskut sempena hari jadi aku"

"Sama-sama.. oh yea, kak Lynna tengah cari kau. Dia tunggu kau dekat kedai Tok Aba, jom kita ke sana" Boboiboy rasa lega sedikit kerana dia tahu, Lynna tak kan tinggalkan dia atau buat apa-apa yang buruk terhadap diri dia. Lalu dia berjalan dengan senang hati bersama Yaya. Dia terlupa tentang biskut Yaya yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, mereka nampak Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang melayan Lynna dengan begitu mesra sekali

"Kak Lynna!" jerit Boboiboy sambil melambai-lambai kearah Lynna

"Hai Boboiboy, hai Yaya!" Lynna berikan senyuman manis kepada mereka berdua "Sebelum akak terlupa, selamat hari jadi Boboiboy"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna"

"Wah, kamu bawak biskut.. boleh akak rasa satu?" Tangan Lynna terus ke bakul tersebut. Boboiboy tidak tahu samada dia patut halang dan kecewakan hati Yaya atau dia bagi sahaja Lynna makan biskut tersebut, lalu dia mendapat satu idea

"Eh, biskut ni adalah untuk Boboiboy. Yaya yang buatkan"

"Jadi, akak memang tak boleh rasa biskut kawan kamu buat tu?" Boboiboy terus rasa bersalah. Dia tidak mahu melihat Lynna pengsan di situ ataupun sakit perut

"Err.. kak Lynna rasa sedikit aje" Lalu Lynna mengambil satu. Mulut dia sudah terbuka sedikit, dan hati Boboiboy berdegup begitu cepat sekali. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Lynna pengsan di situ. Lalu dia pejamkan matanya ketika Lynna gigit sedikit biskut tersebut. Lynna kunyah secara dan terus telan. Boboiboy bukakan mata dia sedikit, dia melihat Lynna ok sahaja makan biskut itu. Mungkin Yaya sudah sedar dengan biskut yang tidak begitu sedap selama ini, dan lalu menukar resepi biskut kepada yang lebih sedap tetapi dia silap

"Akak rasa peninglah, rasa nak muntah pun ada" muka Lynna kelihatan pucat. Yaya menjadi cemas

"Alamak! akak ok ke?" tanya Yaya kepada Lynna tidak berkata apa lagi, dia betul-betul seperti mahu rebah dari bangku kedai tersebut

"Kak Lynna, mari kita pergi ke hospital"

"Jom Yaya, aku temankan kau dan kak Lynna ke hospital" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Yaya membantu Lynna turun dari bangku kedai

"Elok-elok masa jalan tu" ujar Tok Aba

"Baik atuk tapi rasanya Boboiboy tidak perlu ikut. Kau duduk sahaja di sini, biar aku seorang sahaja yang hantar kak Lynna ke hospital"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu. Kau duduk sahaja di sini Boboiboy" Ochobot pun turut menyampuk sekali

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Takde tapi tapi.. biskut tu aku yang buat, jadi aku yang kena bertanggungjawab" Yaya teruskan berjalan sambil menolong Lynna. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka sudah lagi tidak kelihatan dari pandangan Boboiboy

"Hmmm... apasal dengan semua orang pada hari ini? Adakah ini semua hanyalah rancangan mereka sahaja atau sebenarnya bukan rancangan dari mereka"

"Hehehe.. jangan fikirkan sangatlah Boboiboy. Kau duduk sahajalah dekat sini, sambut hari jadi kau dengan aku dan Tok Aba" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit kepada kawan robot dia "Tak pun, kau pergi ke rumah Fang. Entah-entah birthday party kau rupa-rupanya dekat rumah Fang ke dan kawan-kawan kau semuanya tak sempat nak hantar kau ke rumah dia sebab ada hal sendiri ataupun mereka saja tinggalkan kau supaya kau nampak sedih dan tunggu kau datang ke rumah Fang"

"Betul juga! Terbaiklah kau Ochobot" Senyuman lebar Boboiboy terus terukir di mukanya "Atuk, Boboiboy pergi dulu ok"

"Baiklah tapi jalan elok-elok"

"Baik atuk" Lalu Boboiboy terus ke rumah Fang. Hati dia rasa sedikit gembira apabila dia fikirkan tentang kejutan hari jadi dia. Mesti semua orang akan berada di situ dan menjerit Happy Birthday kepada dia. Gerakan Boboiboy semakin laju, hati dia berdebar-debar apabila memikirkan tentang perkara itu. Sampai sahaja di rumah Fang, dia terus mengetuk pintu rumah Fang

"Fangg! Ini aku, Boboiboy!" Pintu rumah tersebut terus dibuka luas oleh Kaizo. Boboiboy melihat di belakang Kaizo, tiada hiasan sambutan hari jadi ataupun makanan yang tersedia di dalam rumah tersebut. Semuanya kosong sahaja kecuali tiga ekor haiwan, iaitu dua kucing dan seekor itik, yang sibuk bermain dengan bola

"PANGGG! KAWAN KAU ADA DEKAT SINI!" Kaizo menjerit sambil berdiri ketepi untuk pelawa Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Fang sudah pun turun dari tingkat atas. Kaizo menutup pintu dan terus ke dapur untuk mencari makanan sebab dia lapar

"Kau buat apa dekat sini Boboiboy?"

"Errr.. aku sebenarnya ingatkan ada kejutan hari jadi untuk aku dekat sini tapi aku silap"

"Ohh.." Boboiboy melihat Fang keluarkan sesuatu dari jaket dia "Nah, aku berikan kad hari jadi yang paling murah sekali!"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih. Aku akan tetap menghargai kad ni walaupun murah"

"Sama-sama" jawab Fang sambil berikan kad hari jadi itu kepada Boboiboy "Abang aku sebenarnya ada bagi duit untuk belikan hadiah hari jadi kau tapi aku pergi beli kad ajelah dan duit yang lebih tu, aku pergilah beli donut lobak merah.. hehehehe"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Boboiboy sambil membaca kad tersebut. Ianya cuma ada tulis 'Selamat hari jadi' itu sahaja. Tiada ucapan panjang-panjang daripada Fang pun. Kecewa hati Boboiboy tapi dia akan tetap menghargainya "Jadi, duit tu semua kau beli donut lobak merah untuk diri kau lah yea"

"Ha ah, sebab tekak aku terasa nak makan donut lobak merah. Jadi aku pergilah beli seberapa banyak yang aku mampu" Terus Kaizo muncul di ruang tamu dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Mata merah menyala dia memandang tajam kearah adik dia

"AKU SURUH KAU BELIKAN HADIAH UNTUK KAWAN BAIK KAU BUKANNYA PERGI BELI DONUT KESAYANGAN KAU TU! KAU NI MEMANG TAK BOLEH NAK DIHARAPKAN LANGSUNG! HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA SEMINGGU! PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Fang lari dari situ. Boboiboy terpaksa berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut bersama dengan Fang kerana diri dia pun turut dikejar oleh Kaizo

"Wei, apasal aku pun terkena sekali?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Fang yang masih lagi berlari

"Itukan abang aku, apa yang dia nampak, semuanya dia akan kejar tapi yang penting sekali. Selamatkan diri kau!" Fang terus tolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam longkang besar "KAU SOROK DALAM LONGKANG TU!" Fang teruskan berlari. Boboiboy melihat Kaizo tetap mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. Dia melihat diri dia yang sudah habis basah dan kotor

"FANGGGGGGGG! ARGHHHHHH! HARI JADI PALING TERUK DALAM SEJARAH HIDUP AKUUU!" Boboiboy bangunkan diri dan lalu dia panjat keluar dari longkang tersebut "Tak guna punya Fang, yang dia pergi suruh aku sorok dalam longkang apasal. Habis bau busuk badan aku"

"Hehehee.. jangan risaulah, Faye akan membantu Boboiboy" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak kehadiran Faye dan Bella

"Eh, kau nak bantu aku?" Faye angguk kepala sambil keluarkan sesuatu dari beg kecil dia

"INI DIA! ALAT MENUKAR PAKAIAN!" Faye terus menekan alat itu dan memilih pakaian yang mana sesuai untuk Boboiboy. Bella juga turut membantu Faye. Selepas sahaja selesai, mereka tersenyum-senyum melihat Boboiboy

"Sebelum tu, aku ambik dulu topi oren kau" Bella tanggalkan topi oren yang tidak terkena kotoran air longkang dan lalu dia simpan di dalam beg kecil Faye

"Barulah boleh tukar pakaian kau! Jangan risau, badan kau akan bau wangi lepas ni. Macam orang baru lepas mandi.. hehehee"

"Terima kasih Faye" Faye tersenyum kepada Boboiboy. Lalu dia menukarkan pakaian Boboiboy yang kotor kepada pakaian yang baru iaitu tuxedo yang berwarna biru pekat, ada sapu tangan berwarna oren di tepi poket jaket tuxedo tersebut. Ribbon di leher Boboiboy berwarna oren dan seluar dia pula, berwarna putih. Rambut dia seperti biasa sahaja, tiada gaya baru

"WAH! KACAKNYA BOBOIBOY!" jerit Faye dan Bella serentak "MESTI LILY AKAN SUKA NANTI!"

"Hehehee.. tapi aku pakai macam ni, nak bawak aku pergi ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy yang berharap sangat ini adalah salah satu rancangan kejutan hari jadi dia

"Kita orang nak bawa kau pergi berdating dengan Lily lah. Dia tengah tunggu kau tu" kata Bella

"DATING DENGAN LILY?!"

"Ha ah, dia cakap sempena hari jadi kau, dia nak dating dengan kau tapi sebelum tu.." Bella sudah siap keluarkan sehelai kain hitam "Kita orang perlu tutup mata kau sebab tempat dating kau adalah surprise" Bella terus balutkan mata Boboiboy dan lalu dia ikat

"Dating pun datinglah tapi tak sabar aku... mesti dekat tempat yang seronokkan..." Boboiboy rasa sunyi pula. Tiada jawapan langsung dari Faye dan Bella. Tangan dia bergerak-gerak dan pusingkan badan dia untuk mencari kawan-kawan dia. Hati dia terus hancur dan remuk kerana dia telah ditinggalkan lagi oleh kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy membuka ikatan kain itu dan tekaan dia memang tepat. Faye dan Bella tiada di situ. Lalu dia berjalan dengan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Setiap batu yang dia jumpa, semuanya dia pergi tendang sehinggalah dia lalu di tepi taman permainan. Dia terus melangkah ke bangku taman permainan dengan matanya melihat anak-anak kecil sedang kejar-kejaran, gelak ketawa tidak terhenti-henti bersama kawan-kawan mereka

"Hmmm... kawan aku macam tak pedulikkan aku aje. Macam main-mainkan aku aje" mengeluh Boboiboy sambil duduk di atas bangku taman permainan. Hati dia cukup sedih dengan kelakuan kawan-kawan dia tapi dia boleh maafkan lagi dengan Gopal dan Yaya kerana dia tahu, Gopal kena marah dengan ayah dia dan Yaya pula, terpaksa hantar Lynna ke hospital

"Kau ok Boboiboy?" muncul Ochobot di sebelah Boboiboy. Dia nampak air mata Boboiboy sedang mengalir keluar dan lalu dia memeluk kawan baiknya itu "Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau jangan sedih. Aku ada dekat sini"

"Terima kasih Ochobot" Boboiboy membalas balik pelukan dari Ochobot. Dia rasa tenang apabila dia berada di dalam dakapan Ochobot

"Jom kita sambut hari jadi kau dekat kedai Tok Aba, takpelah kalau kita bertiga sahaja, asalkan kau bersama dengan orang-orang yang kau sayang" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Jangan nak sedih-sedih lagi, esok-esok ajelah kau marah dia orang tu"

"Baiklah Ochobot. Hehehee... jom kita pergi" Boboiboy bangun dari situ sambil memeluk Ochobot. Dia tahu kawan baik robot dia tidak akan meninggalkan dia seperti kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Lalu dia terfikir, mungkin kejutan hari jadi itu di kedai Tok Aba, mereka cuma berlakon sahaja tadi. Semangat dia terus melonjat naik dan kesedihan campur kemarahan dia kepada kawan-kawan dia, terus dia lupai. Dia yakin, kejutan itu mesti di kedai Tok Aba. Gerakan langkah dia semakin cepat dan dia akan sampai ke destinasinya tidak lama lagi

Akhirnya, dia sampai juga tetapi semuanya kelihatan seperti biasa. Tiada kejutan hari jadi atau pun kawan-kawan dia keluar dari tempat tersembunyi dan menjerit selamat hari jadi. Hati dia kecewa balik tetapi dia rasa suka pula melihat Tok Aba sudah sediakan sebiji cupcake di atas kaunter meja kedai. Ada sebatang lilin sudah tersedia di atas cupcake itu

"Hari jadi yang simple pun takpelah, asalkan Ochobot dan Tok Aba ada dengan aku" bisik Boboiboy. Dia berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba dengan senyuman dia, lalu dia lepaskan Ochobot. Dia duduk di atas bangku kedai

"Nah, atuk buatkan cupcake untuk kau. Maaflah sebab ini buka sebuah kek yang besar"

"Takpelah atuk, kalau besar pun, nanti tak habis. Membazir aje" Tok Aba tersenyum melihat cucu dia yang sudah besar panjang. Lalu Tok Aba dan Ochobot nyanyikan lagu hari jadi kepada Boboiboy. Selepas itu, Boboiboy meniup api lilin itu. Lalu dia belahkan cupcake itu kepada duat, satu untuk diri dia dan satu lagi untuk Tok Aba

"Baiknya Boboiboy" kata Ochobot yang terasa cemburu sedikit sebab dia pun nak juga merasa cupcake itu

"Mestilah, tak kan aku nak makan seorang sahaja dan tidak berkongsi dengan Tok Aba"

"Bagus cucu atuk" kata Tok Aba sambil mencubit sedikit cupcake yang sudah dibahagi dua itu "Macam ni lah cucu atuk, tahu macam mana nak berkongsi" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Baru dia sedar, dia tidak lagi memakai topi oren. Kemana si Bella dan Faye bawa lari topi oren dia. Esok sahajalah dia akan minta balik topi kesayangan dia tu, fikir Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada sebuah lingkaran cahaya mengelilingi diri dia

"Eh!" Boboiboy terus mendongak ke atas. Sebuah kapal angkasa dia tidak kenal telah datang ke bumi "Musuh baru datang ke bumi?" Secara tiba langsung, badan dia mula terapung sedikit "OCHOBOT!" Dia pegang tangan Ochobot dan Tok Aba

"Jangan lepaskan tangan aku, Boboiboy"

"Kau panggil kawan-kawan dia, Ochobot. Boboiboy perlukan bantuan" kata Tok Aba. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan tangan cucunya tetapi tarikan dari lingkaran cahaya itu teramat kuat sekali dan terus pegangan mereka terlepas. Boboiboy terus hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua

* * *

Boboiboy kini berada di dalam sebuah kapal angkasa tetapi dia kenal kapal angkasa itu "Ini kapal angkasa milik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy rasa pelik "Jangan-jangan abang Kaizo nak bagi aku latihan tempur" Boboiboy terus berjalan dan lalu dia ternampak beberapa keping gambar tersusun di atas lantai. Semua kepingan gambar itu tersusun seperti sebuah jalan. Boboiboy mengangkat satu demi satu gambar tersebut. Dia melihat gambar-gambar itu dan terus dia tersenyum. Semuanya adalah kenangan dia bersama kawan-kawan dia semenjak mereka darjah 5 lagi sehingga sekarang. Setiap kepingan gambar itu, membuat Boboiboy mengimbau kembali kenangan mereka bersama. Kawan-kawan dia juga turut berkembang dan dia rasa gembira dapat berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan baru dia

Boboiboy mengutip gambar-gambar itu sehinggalah dia berada di medan latihan tempur. Gambar terakhir adalah gambar semasa dia ditolak masuk ke dalam longkang oleh Fang. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang tetapi semuanya berubah apabila dia mendengar sebuah lagu hari jadi untuk dia. Medan latihan tempur itu telah bertukar menjadi medan kejutan hari jadi Boboiboy. Belon-belon oren terapung-apung di merata-rata tempat, banner hari jadi digantung supaya Boboiboy nampak. Semua meja makanan juga sudah tersedia di tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur dan juga sebuah meja untuk hadiah hari jadi Boboiboy. Ada juga hadiah daripada peminat-peminat dia. Ada yang bagi surat

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy rasa terharu melihat kawan-kawan dia ada di situ. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Faye, Harraz, Rizu, Emmy, Lynna dan juga Kaizo. Mimiko pun ada di situ juga walaupun dia sudah diharam masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo

"Korang semua ada dekat sini?"

"Hehehee.. mestilah, inilah kejutan untuk kamu" kata Lynna sambil memegang sebuah kek besar berperisa oren yang dibuat dari hasil titik peluh oleh Fang sendiri. Di atas kek itu terdapat gambar Boboiboy yang dilukis oleh Bella. "Tiuplah lilin ni" kata Lynna. Boboiboy dengan bangganya, dia meniup lilin-lilin tersebut. Kawan-kawan dia berikan tepukan yang gemuruh kepada diri dia

"Terima kasih semua tapi korang buat tadi, memang kejam sangat"

"Maaf Boboiboy tapi itu semua idea dari si Fang" jawab Yaya "Kita orang nak buat yang simple sahaja tapi kau tahu sahajalah si Fang tu, dia tetap nak juga dengan idea terhebat dia"

"HAHAHAHAAA! Idea untuk seksa kau pada hari jadi kau!" Fang tergelak di situ dan terus Bella menepuk kepalanya "WOI!" Bella buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Cheh, suka pula kau tengok aku terseksa yea. Sedih tau tak hati aku tapi.. apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana buatkan semua ini untuk aku"

"Sama-sama" Fang terus berikan tanda peace kepada Boboiboy

"Jadi, dari pergaduhan dekat ice cream tu, korang berlakon aje ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang ingin tahu rancangan mereka semua tadi

"Dari Mimi pura-purakan bocor tentang kejutan dari hari jadi lagi, kita orang sudah mulakan rancangan kita orang" jawab Mimiko dengan bangganya

"Ha ah! Lepas tu si landak suruh Lily pura-pura bergaduh dengan si Mopiko dekat kedai tadi tapi lagi syok kalau dapat bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily. Oh Ratu Lily, dimanakah engkau berada sekarang ini?" Lily mula berdrama di situ dan lalu dia sambung balik cerita dia "Lepas tu orang kedai tu pun pura-pura halau kita orang keluar. Disebabkan dia pura-pura halau kita orang keluar dan Lily rasa kasihan dengan Boboiboy nanti, Lily yang suruh orang kedai tu bagi ice cream percuma dekat BBB-chan"

"Terima kasih Lily" Lily berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Boboiboy "Tapi.. kenapa aku perlu bayarkan makanan Ying pulak?"

"Hehehee... itu pun aku main-main sahaja maa... duit kau tadi, aku sudah minta balik. Orang kedai tu setuju sahaja dengan rancangan si rambut cacak dan dia setuju sahaja bagi kau ambik dua air teh percuma.. hehehee" kata Ying dengan nada ceria dia "Maaf ya tentang tadi"

"Takpe.. lega hati aku sebab sudah dengar perjelasan kau" Ying terus tersenyum gembira "Lepas tu Rizu tendang bola dekat abang pun, adalah salah satu rancangan dari abang Fang juga ke?" Boboiboy terus pandang ke arah Rizu

"Ha ah abang Boboiboy. Pizu kena tendang dan basahkan baju abang Boboiboy, lepas tu abang Fang suruh Pizu berceloteh panjang dekat abang Boboiboy sampai abang Boboiboy tertidur dekat taman. Lepas tu baru abang Gopal muncul dengan rancangan abang Fang yang seterusnya"

"Lepas tu aku pun suruhlah Appa aku pura-pura marah aku tapi tak sangka pula dia piat telinga aku sekali" Gopal mengusap-usap telinga kanan dia yang kemerahan itu. Dia masih boleh rasa lagi kesakitan di telinganya

"Hehehe.. itu sebab aku yang suruh" bisik Fang sambil tergelak sinis

"Lepas tu aku pula yang muncul dengan biskut" kata Yaya

"Habis tu, biskut tadi tu.. kak Lynna tak sakit perut ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takdelah, itu biskut yang akak buat. Jadi akak pura-puralah sakit perut dan buat Yaya rasa serba salah. Hehehee.. itu pun salah satu rancangan dari Fang" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan rancangan dia yang sudah berjaya dilaksanakan itu "Maaf yea sebab akak buat Boboiboy rasa risau"

"Ha ah, maaf tau. Aku sebenarnya tak suka buat kau rasa kecewa ataupun sedih tapi si Fang ni paksa juga"

"Takpelah Yaya, aku maafkan" Tapi dalam hati Boboiboy, sumpah seranah dia berikan kepada Fang "Lepas tu, Ochobot suruh aku pergi ke rumah Fang pun rancangan korang juga ke?"

"Ha ah" muncul Ochobot dengan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Boboiboy. Tok Aba pun sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo "Hehehe.. aku dan Tok Aba pun terlibat juga. Maaf yea"

"Sebenarnya hadiah untuk kau, aku ada.. tadi aku cuma berlakon aje dengan abang aku" Boboiboy rasa terharu pula melihat sebuah hadiah yang besar daripada Fang "Aku saja bagi kau kad, sebab aku nak tengok muka kau sedih.. hehehe.. lepas tu abang aku pun pura-puralah kejar aku dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Boleh tahan korang punya lakonan tapi nampak macam real aje" Boboiboy mengambil hadiah dari Fang. Lalu dia goyang-goyangkan kerana kotak itu teramatlah berat sekali. Dia rasa cukup terharu tapi masih tidak puas hati dengan satu benda "Wei, yang kau tolak aku masuk dalam longkang apasal?"

"Sebab kita orang nak kotorkan baju kaulah. Jadi dapatlah Faye menggunakan alat menukar pakaian! Ini kan birthday kau, kenalah pakai lawa-lawa" jawab Faye

"Ohhh.. tapi kapal angkasa tadi tu?"

"Itu Hologram dari Emmy sahaja" Barulah mereka dengar suara Emmy yang sudah sekian lama senyap sahaja di situ "Hehehe.. saja nak takutkan abang oren"

"Pandai yea korang seksakan perasaan aku" Boboiboy rasa seperti hendak marah tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia

"Jangan marah maaa.. ini semua rancangan si landak aje. Dia cakap simple-simple sahaja boring maaa... jadi dia terus cari idea untuk kenakan kau sekali maa"

"Hehehee.. betul tu Ying! Lagipun, memang susah nak dapatkan peluang untuk kenakan kau. Jadi inilah masanya untuk seksakan diri kau.. HAHAHAAHAAAAA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "Hehehee... tapi apa-apa pun, rancang aku berjaya! MUAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Sukalah kau yea, takpe Fang. Kau tunggulah hari jadi kau nanti" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk membalas dendam kepada kawan baik dia tapi dia perlu fikirkan rancangan yang terbaik dan lebib baik daripada rancangan Fang. Dia terus ke meja hadiah, dia tidak sabar untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Dia mengangkat salah satu hadiah daripada peminat dia, sebuah teddy bear memeluk hati dan ada tertulis 'I Love Boboiboy' Ada juga surat dari peminat, lalu dia membaca tersebut

"Semoga sihat selalu, panjang umur, terus semangat untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari alien durjana dan musuh-musuh lainnya, murah rezeki dan selalu setia kepada Yaya.. aku memang sentiasa setia dengan kawan-kawan aku semua, bukan setakat Yaya sahaja" Boboiboy melihat surat itu dari peminat dia yang bernama Sinta. Ochobot berikan surat yang lain pula kepada Boboiboy

"Hmm... selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy! Semoga sihat selalu, tambah pintar, tambah popular dan boleh mengalahkan kepopularity Fang dan Kaizo yea, kuat dan berani mestinya dan semoga kau boleh berpacaran dengan yaya dan jadi suaminya saat besar nanti yea? errrr.. bila masa aku suka dekat Yaya" Boboiboy garu kepala dia. Lalu dia sambung lagi baca surat itu "Jangan sampai kau kena belasah pula sama Fang saat kau popular nanti, SEMOGA BERJAYA! daripada Sari.. terima kasih Sari dengan surat dan hadiah daripada kamu tapi.. maaflah yea, saya tak minat dekat sesiapa sekarang ni" Lily terus berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy

"Betul tu! Dia mana ada minat dekat sesiapa.. dia hanya minat.. wei Boboiboy, kau minat apa?" tanya Fang. Lily masih lagi tersenyum lebar dekat Boboiboy sambil tunjuk diri dia yang teramat comel itu

"Aku... aku.. tak tahulah aku minat apa.. hehehe" Terus hancur hati Lily

"BOBOIBOY TAK MINAT LILY?" tanya Lily dengan nada sedih dia

"Padan muka" bisik Mimiko yang tidak berada jauh daripada mereka bertiga

"Eh, mana ada.. Boboiboy minat apa dekat Lily, Lily kan kawan saya" Terus Lily tersenyum lebar balik semula sambil melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tersengih itu

"Jom semua, kita berkumpul dan ambik gambar" Faye terus berikan kameranya kepada Lahap yang baru sahaja sampai. Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah meja yang terdapat kek hari jadi Boboiboy. Lahap menangkap gambar mereka semua yang tersenyum lebar kecuali Kaizo, sebab muka dia sentiasa serius tetapi muka seseorang sahaja yang tidak kelihatan iaitu muka Boboiboy, kerana muka dia ditolak masuk ke dalam birthday kek oleh Fang. Gambar tersebut menjadi sebuah kenangan bagi mereka semua tetapi hati Boboiboy berapi-api melihat gambar tersebut

"FANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Menjerit Boboiboy sehingga menggegarkan satu galaxy

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok tak dengan chapter ni? xD cian ko yea Boboiboy.. lepas ni kau pergilah belasah si landak tu**

 **fatin - dia orang masih hidup lagi :3 kalau author pergi matikan dia orang.. sudah lama fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik tamat**

 **Lily - get well soon dear! nanti tak boleh nak sambut birthday dengan Boboiboy xD ahakzz... hopefully Lily sihat dan dapat belasah si landak yea sebab buat hal dengan BBB-chan xD hehehehe.. take care dear! *peyuk Lily***

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update.. hari rabu boleh? :P or tengoklah kalau author rajin, author akan update awal ;)**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - author sedang berusaha untuk dapatkan balik inspirasi untuk fanfic Dunia Baru...**


	54. Karnival Hantu

**Hello my lovely readers! How are you? Semua sihat? Bagaimana dengan exam kamu? boleh jawab?**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author! dan juga terima kasih kepada yang sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Karnival Hantu

Sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan untuk Kaizo dari ayahnya membuatkan Kaizo terfikir setiap malam. Setiap malam, dia akan membaca surat itu bersendirian di dalam bilik tidurnya dan kemudian, dia sorokkan surat itu di tempat yang adik dia tidak akan jumpai. Adik dia sendiri tidak tahu isi kandungan surat tersebut. Fang tidak mahu membaca surat itu sebelum abang dia baca dan dia faham kalau abang dia tidak mahu berkongsi surat itu bersama. Dia menghormati keputusan abangnya dan tidak akan bertanya apa isi kandungan tersebut

"Tak tahu pula ayah aku nak masukkan aku dalam sekolah military" kata Kaizo sambil berborak dengan Lynna di jam kuasanya. Hanya Lynna sahaja yang tahu tentang isi kandungan surat tersebut "Patutlah malam tu dia tunjukkan aku jam kuasa yang aku miliki sekarang ini"

"Ayah kau buat begitu sebab nak pisahkan adik kau dengan kau?"

"Yea Lynna tapi mungkin dia ada sebabnya. Dia tiada pula tulis dalam surat tersebut tapi dia cakap, untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Masa aku kecil lagi, aku dan Pang memang agak sukar untuk dipisahkan tapi kadang-kadang dia tak kisah pun kalau aku keluar bermain dengan kawan baik aku tu" Kaizo terkenang balik tentang kawan baik dia dulu iaitu Devon. Kawan baik pertama dia tapi sekarang, kawan baik dia sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya. Dia mengaku, dia sendiri yang hapuskan kawan baik dia kerana kegilaan kuasa

"Hehehe.. dia nak kau lebih matang lagi kot"

"Mungkin juga"

"Tapi kau dah jadi matang pun semenjak ibu bapa kau tiada lagi. Kau yang jaga Fang dari dia kecil lagi sehingga sekarang tapi pengorbanan kau terhadap adik kau, aku amat kagum"

"Hmm.. pengorbanan apa kebendanya. Selepas sahaja aku menjadi kapten, aku terlalu leka sangat di dalam misi-misi aku sampai aku lupakan si Pang tapi aku mulai sedar semenjak Ratu Lily culik dia dan seksakan dia. Pang adik aku, aku patut melindungi dia, bukannya berikan dia misi"

"Takpelah Kaizo, at least ada juga kebaikannya Ratu Lily culik Fang. Dia nak bagi kau sedar.. kalau Ratu Lily tak culik dia, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Mungkin Fang masih lagi tinggal di bumi keseorangan dan hanya kawan-kawan dia sahaja sebagai peneman hati dia. Kau pula mungkin kadang-kadang sahaja menghubungi dia" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kepada Lynna

"Yea, mungkin betul juga apa yang kau katakan tadi"

"Kau jangan fikirkan sangat Kaizo, semuanya sudah berlalu tapi aku berharap, kau dapat mengambil pengajaran apa yang berlaku sebelum ini"

"Apa yang berlaku sebelum ini, memang mengajar aku. Kalau aku terlalu leka dan tidak kisahkan tentang Pang, mungkin juga aku telah mengingkari janji ibu dan mungkin juga aku tidak dapat melihat Pang membesar" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Baguslah tu" Lynna senyum sedikit kepada Kaizo "Lagipun, kalau kau tak ikut adik kau duduk di sini, tak mungkin aku dapat mengenali diri kau"

"Mungkin tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana sudi berkawan dengan aku"

"Sama-sama Kaizo" Lynna melihat jam yang ada di sisi dia "Oklah Kaizo, aku masuk tidur dulu. Esok aku kena bangun awal. Ada hal aku kena buat. Jumpa lagi" Kaizo terus tutup hologram tersebut. Dia terpandang di pintu biliknya, Fang ada di situ dengan segelas susu

"Berapa lama kau berdiri dekat situ?"

"Baru sahaja abang" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya "Abang berborak dengan siapa tadi?"

"Itu pun kau nak tahu"

"Hehehe.. mestilah, urusan abang adalah urusan adik juga! Tapi kalau bukan urusan penting yang melibatkan alien-alien durjana yang cuba untuk merampas jam kuasa kita semua dan juga ingin menentang kapten yang terkuat di galaxy iaitu abang ku yang terlajak handsome! mesti abang tak nak beritahukan" Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia walaupun adik dia tergelak sedikit "Abang ni, susah betul nak buat abang ketawa"

"Kau ingat ayat kau tu lawak sangat ke" Fang tersengih dan terus dia minum segelas susu sehingga habis. Di atas bibir dia terdapat kesan susu seperti misai. Kaizo tergelak sedikit

"Hehehe! adik berjaya buat abang tergelak"

"Suka betul kau tengok aku tergelak. Aku Kapten Kaizo, bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk membuatkan aku tergelak"

"Tapi benda yang simple seperti misai susu dekat muka adik, abang ketawa jugakan" Kaizo mahu sekeh kepala adiknya tetapi disebabkan adik dia sedang memegang segelas cawan, dia tidak akan buat begitu. Kalau gelas itu terlepas dari tangan adiknya dan pecah, sudah tentu ada juga yang terluka

"Hmm.. yelah, sudah.. abang nak tidur. Kau pergilah buat apa yang kau nak buat tapi jangan nak tidur lewat" Fang terus keluar daripada bilik sambil melihat abangnya sudah bersiap untuk baring di atas katil. Secara senyap, dia menutup pintu bilik abangnya. Lalu Fang turun ke bawah untuk menghantar gelas kosong ke dapur. Sampai sahaja di tangga bawah, jam kuasanya berbunyi dan hologram Boboiboy muncul

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan nada bosan dia, sambil itu, dia terus masuk ke dalam dapur

"Hehehee... aku nak ajak kau ni"

"Ajak aku pergi mana? Jangan ajak ke tempat yang bukan-bukan sudah"

"Takde maknanya aku nak ajak kau ke tempat yang bukan-bukan tapi si Gopal tu, dia jemput aku dan kau pergi ke karnival hantu malam ni pukul 12 malam" Terus kening sebelah Fang terangkat "Dia cakap dia dapat kad jemputan ke karnival hantu. Dari mana dia dapat, aku pun tak tahu"

"Pelik aku" Fang letakkan gelas kosong di dalam sink "Tapi mana ada karnival buka pukul 12 malam. Entah-entah si Adudu merancangkan sesuatu untuk perangkap kita"

"Itulah, aku pun terfikir benda yang sama tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena siasat"

"Hmmm... cuma aku takut nanti abang aku marah kita orang sahaja nanti sebab pergi tanpa minta kebenaran dia"

"Ha ah, kalau dia tahu.. memang habislah kita orang. Jadi kau tak nak pergi ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Nak tapi biarkan ajelah abang aku marah-marah dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal.. heheheee... suka pula aku tengok dia marah-marah. Boleh tambahkan lagi kedut di dahi dia tu.. muahahahaaaa!"

"Apa-apa ajelah kau ni" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang bosan "Nanti jumpa dekat depan rumah aku pukul 11:30 malam. Hehehe.. kalau Tok Aba, habislah aku"

"Ermm... kalau kau tak nak pergi, biar aku aje pergi dengan si Gopal tu. Bolehlah aku kenakan dia.. lagipun kau kan budak baik yang terbaik antara kita semua. Budak baik tak keluar malam" Fang tergelak sedikit

"Ala, sekali sekala keluar malam. Bukannya selalu pun. Oklah, jumpa nanti dekat depan rumah aku" Terus Fang tutup Hologram Boboiboy. Dia basuh gelas tadi dan terus pusing kebelakang. Dia terkejut melihat 3 ekor haiwan peliharaan dia iaitu 2 kucing dan seekor itik. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik, pandang sahaja Fang. Mata mereka asyik perhatikan Fang sahaja. Fang bergerak ke pintu dapur, mereka bertiga masih lagi perhatikan Fang dengan gerakan kepala

"Menakutkan betul korang ni atau korang sebenarnya nak bocorkan rahsia aku nanti. Nak bagitahu abang aku lah tu yang aku nak keluar malam ni" Terus ketiga-tiga ekor itu membuat bising "Baik korang senyap sebelum aku salai korang bertiga"

"Meow meow meow"

"Jangan risaulah Shadow, aku keluar sekejap aje tapi jangan beritahu abang aku. Ingat tu!"

"Quack quack quack"

"Yea yea.. nanti aku bawaklah balik sesuatu untuk korang"

"Meow!"

"Sama-sama Pikachu" Fang rasa pelik dengan diri dia. Macam mana dia boleh faham apa yang mereka katakan tadi? Adakah virus kerepek pisang telah melular ke dalam tubuh badan dia "TID-tidakkkk!" dia menjerit dengan begitu perlahan sekali kerana takut abang dia akan terjaga nanti. Fang terus naik ke bilik dia dan lelapkan mata sekejap. Pukul 11 nanti, dia akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Boboiboy

* * *

Tepat pukul 11:30, Fang sampai di rumah Boboiboy tetapi dia tidak sangka pula kawan-kawan perempuan dia pun ada di situ juga iaitu Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily. Faye pun ada di situ juga. Semuanya berkumpul di depan rumah Boboiboy tapi Gopal belum sampai lagi dan Boboiboy pula, masih belum keluar lagi daripada rumah dia

"Aik, Gopal ajak korang semua sekali ke?" tanya Fang

"Bukanlah, aku dapat jemputan ke karnival hantu" Lalu Bella tunjukkan kad jemputan dia kepada Fang "Tapi yang anehnya, karnival ni pada waktu malam dan dia cakap, kita boleh jemput kawan-kawan kita semua" Fang mengambil kad itu. Kad itu berwarna hitam dan tulisan dia agak menakutkan. Fang terasa ada bau darah di kad tersebut

"Agak-agaknya ada apa dekat karnival itu nanti?" tanya Ying yang sudah menggigil kerana kesejukan bukan ketakutan

"Mestilah ada hantu" muncul Gopal sambil suluh kearah muka dia. Selamat mereka tidak terkejut sangat "Hehehe.. lama ke tunggu aku sampai?"

"Dia orang tak tahulah, aku baru aje sampai tapi mana si Boboiboy, tak keluar lagi dari rumah dia. Kena kurung dalam bilik ke dia tu?"

"Mana adalah Fang. Dia tengah bersiap-siap tu" jawab Yaya "Tadi masa kita orang sampai, dia cakap.. dia nak bersiap sekejap"

"Ohh.. tuan puteri kita yang paling lambat sekali rupanya.. hehehehee" Fang tergelak sedikit. Lalu pintu rumah Boboiboy terbuka dan Boboiboy terus keluar dari rumah dengan beg sekolahnya "Apa yang kau bawak tu?"

"Hehehe.. aku bawa lampu suluh dan beberapa botol air untuk kita semua. Manalah tahu yang karnival hantu tu bertukar menjadi benda yang kita tidak nak boleh dijangkakan"

"Betul juga cakap kau. Aku pun ada juga bawak lampu suluh tapi aku rasa seronok pula dengan pengembaraan kita kali ini" kata Ying yang sangat teruja itu "Mari kita bertolak. Aku pula yang tak sabar"

"Jom Ying! Aku pun tak sabar juga ni" Gopal dan Ying terus berjalan ke depan dan kawan mereka yang lain, pandang satu sama lain dan terus berjalan di belakang mereka berdua. Fang asyik memandang kad jemputan ke karnival hantu itu. Dia rasa curiga dan agak ragu-ragu dengan karnival tersebut. Kalau rancangan Adudu pun, kenapa perlu buat pada pukul 12 malam? Selalunya Adudu akan menyerang mereka pada waktu siang

"Kau ok ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok cuma rasa curiga pula. Tapi apa-apa terjadi nanti, kita kena beritahu abang aku"

"Betul tu landak! Lily sokong sahaja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat Lily, Boboiboy ku akan melindungi diri Lily yang tidaklah selemah mana" Lily tersenyum lebar kepada Boboiboy "Malam yang indah ini, bolehlah Lily berjalan-jalan dengan Boboiboy dekat karnival hantu tu"

"Hehehee.. boleh aje Lily tapi Lily tak takut ke dengan hantu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ehem! Ini Lily lah! Lily the awesome! Lily tak pernah takut dengan hantu! Dengan Ratu Lily pun Lily tak takut tapi Lily merindui duo Lily.. uwaaaaa!" terus Bella bagi sapu tangan dekat Lily "Terima kasih Bella" Dia hembus hingus dia dekat sapu tangan itu dan berikan balik kepada Bella

"Err.. Lily simpan ajelah sapu tangan tu" Bella tersengih

"Ok! Agaknya, macam mana rupa karnival hantu tu nanti? Ramai ke orang nanti?"

"Tak tahulah Lily, mungkin hanya kita sahaja kot" jawab Yaya yang berada di depan Lily

"Kenapa kau cakap begitu Yaya?"

"Tak tahulah Fang. Mungkin perasaan aku sahaja kot. Lagipun benda pelik-pelik selalu berlaku dekat Pulau Rintis dan semuanya akan terjadi dekat kita semua"

"Betul juga cakap kau" kata Boboiboy "Kehidupan kita orang ni, memang tak pernah rasa bosan"

"Lily pun sama! Semenjak Lily jadi kawan korang, Lily sekali pun tak pernah nak rasa bosan. Mesti ada aje benda-benda baru yang akan terjadi, contohnya si landak ni. Mesti ada aje idea kenakalan dia, lepas tu landak kena kejar dengan abang dia bagaikan raksasa mambang"

"Woi! Abang aku bukan mambanglah" marah Fang

"Hehehee... maaf landak" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Kasihan Fang.. asyik kena panggil landak aje" Faye melihat Fang yang sedang berkerut-kerut dahi. Semua orang tahu Fang tidak suka kalau orang panggil dia macam-macam dan berikan nickname tapi kawan-kawan dia masih suka lagi panggil dia macam-macam. Terpaksalah Fang sentiasa bersabar, lebih-lebih lagi kalau Lily ada dengan mereka

"Betul tu Faye! Mengikut survey yang Lily terima... landak adalah paling banyak sekali panggilan nama yang dia dapat"

"Korang memang, suka sangat nak buat hati aku panas" Fang terus berjalan ke depan kerana dia malas nak dengar suara Lily yang sungguh nyaring itu. Dia selalu bayangkan suara Lily seperti suara seorang watak gadis dalam mana-mana anime. Kadang-kadang dia rasa mahu menghempuk kepala Lily dengan periuk. Mereka teruskan berjalan sambil menikmati angin malam yang begitu dingin itu. Masing-masing sudah merasai kesejukan pada malam itu walaupun mereka sudah memakai baju tebal. Makin lama makin jauh mereka berjalan sehinggalah mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan yang luas berdekatan dengan kawasan hutan. Kawasan itu di penuhi dengan karnival hantu tetapi keadaannya agak sunyi. Tiada rentak muzik untu ceriakan karnival itu. Lampu-lampu di situ agak malap dan paling menakutkan adalah, semua pengunjung di situ adalah hantu

Gopal sudah menggigil melihat hantu-hantu di situ. Dia pergi menyorok di belakang Boboiboy apabila dia ternampak beberapa hantu badut sedang berkeliaran di karnival itu. Lily terus memeluk tangan Boboiboy kerana dia juga sudah ketakutan. Bella dan Faye hanya memandang satu sama lain. Yaya dan Ying tidak berkata apa kerana mereka rasa pelik. Fang rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan karnival itu

"Wei Gopal, janganlah peluk aku kuat sangat"

"Maaf Boboiboy tapi aku takut pula tengok hantu badut tu.." kata Gopal sambil tunjuk ke arah beberapa hantu badut. Dia menjerit sedikit apabila ternampak hantu berjalan tanpa kepala. Di tangan hantu itu, terdapat sebuah lolipop yang agak besar "Macam mana hantu tu nak makan?"

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa tak sedap hati pulak" kata Boboiboy

"Wei, jom kita balik" Yaya sudah pun berundur. Ying pusingkan badannya untuk pulang ke rumah tetapi mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran hantu badut di belakang mereka

"Gopal, aku rasa kau jangan tengok belakang" kata Ying sambil tersengih-sengih melihat hantu badut itu. Salah seorang daripada hantu badut itu, terus dekatkan diri dan lalu berkata sesuatu dengan suara yang begitu menyeramkan

"Ma..suk... ma.. sukkkk"

"Maksud kamu.. kami kena masuk dalam karnival tu?" tanya Ying yang sudah menggigil ketakutan. Mereka semua pusing kebelakang kecuali Gopal. Mata dia sudah dipejamkan kerana tidak mahu melihat hantu. Dia memang memang minat dengan apa-apa sahaja yang berkenaan dengan hantu tetapi menjadi takut apabila jumpa dengan hantu

"Ma.. sukk... ma sukk..."

"Ok, ok.. kita orang akan masuk.. hehehe" Boboiboy terus tersengih. Maka, dengan secara terpaksa, mereka pusingkan badan dan terus masuk ke dalam karnival hantu itu. Gopal mulai beranikan sedikit diri dia tapi rasa seronok pula melihat pelbagai hantu yang ada di situ. Hantu bermain game di booth-booth permainan pun ada. Rollercoaster kecil untuk hantu pun ada tetapi makanan-makanan yang dijual di situ memang agak menjijikkan. Tekak mereka rasa loya, mereka terpaksa menahan bau busuk tersebut. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily rasa seperti hendak muntah di situ tetapi mereka tahan. Fang berjalan di depan bersama Boboiboy. Mata mereka asyik pandang ke sana sini. Mereka takut kalau ada apa-apa yang cuba hendak menyerang mereka

"Wei Boboiboy, kalau takde apa-apa.. kita lari balik"

"Ok, aku ikut sahaja tapi macam mana nak lari. Cuba kau tengok, setiap tempat di kawal rapi oleh hantu badut" Memang betul kata Boboiboy. Karnival itu di kawal ketat oleh hantu badut. Setiap tempat terdapat hantu badut dan semuanya ada gigi taring dan kuku tajam

"Kita guna ajelah kuasa kita"

"Kalau kuasa kita takde kesan, sepupu kau adakan bawa alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja?"

"Tak tahu, cuba kau tanya dia" Lalu Boboiboy berhenti untuk bertanya Faye. Dia pusing kebelakang. Faye dan Lily tiada dengan mereka

"Eh, mana sepupu kau? Lily pun takde" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka berhenti berjalan "Bukan ke dia orang dengan korang tadi"

"Tadi dia orang ada dekat belakang aku" jawab Bella "Jangan cakap, dia orang dibawa lari pulak" Seram sejuk Bella. Dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Faye dan Lily. Mereka tiada di situ tapi dia mulai perasan, pengunjung hantu di situ sudah pun hilang, yang tinggal hanya mereka sahaja. Hantu badut pun turut hilang juga. Gopal rasa lega sedikit

"Aku rasa tak sedap hati pulak" kata Bella lagi

"Samalah dengan aku tapi kita kena cari mereka berdua dulu maa..." kata Ying. Suasana menjadi ngeri, kabus-kabus keluar dari bumi dan bunyi-bunyi yang tidak begitu menyenangkan hati membuat mereka menjadi takut dan risau tentang Faye dan Lily

"Kita berpecah. Gopal dan Ying ikut aku. Fang dengan Yaya dan Bella" kata Boboiboy "Apa berlaku, hubungi aku dengan serta merta"

"Ok, kau pergi cari dia orang dekat bahagian belakang karnival, aku pergi bahagian depan. Nanti jumpa dekat sini" jawab Fang balik "Korang berhati-hati tau" Boboiboy angguk sahaja. Dia terus berjalan bersama Gopal dan Ying. Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Fang berjalan di tengah di antara Yaya dan Bella. Makin jauh mereka berjalan, makin hilang dari pandangan mata Boboiboy

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terus mengintai-intai ke dalam permainan merry go round tapi Faye dan Lily tiada di situ. Boboiboy terus masuk ke dalam, jari jemari dia menyentuh kuda mainan itu. Semuanya berkilat dan kelihatan baru. Tiada cacat celanya. Setiap kuda tersebut terdapat berlainan warna. Dia terasa ada sesuatu yang suruh dia duduk di atas kuda mainan itu. Bisikan itu membuat Boboiboy duduk di atas kuda tersebut

"Wei Boboiboy! Yang kau tiba-tiba duduk tu apasal? Kita bukannya nak pergi main dekat sini"

"Entahnya.. lu kenapa? Turun dari situ, Boboiboy" jerit Ying tetapi Boboiboy seperti tidak dengar. Secara tidak langsung, merry go round itu bergerak secara perlahan dan berpusing. Lagu sedih dan menakutkan terus dimainkan dan Boboiboy dihayuti oleh lagu tersebut

"Wei Ying, kau gunakan kuasa kau. Kita kena bawa turun Boboiboy dari situ" Gopal menjadi cemas. Dia mahu masuk ke dalam permainan itu tetapi dia takut kalau diri dia terkena juga

"BOBOIBOYYY! KAU TUNGGU SITU! BIAR KAMI SELAMATKAN KAU! KUASA SLOW MOOOO!" Tetapi permainan merry go round itu tidak berpusing dengan perlahan. Ianya masih bergerak dan lagu music itu masih dimainkan lagi. Ying cuba lagi "KUASA SLOW MOOO!" Gagal lagi

"Aiyoyooo.. macam mana ni Ying! Permainan ni berhantu.. guna kuasa kita pun tak berkesan juga" Gopal macam bagaikan hendak menangis di situ. Mata dia asyik perhatikan kawan baik dia yang duduk di atas kuda mainan itu sambil dihanyuti lagu tersebut

"Kau tunggu sini, aku cuba cari bilik untuk hentikan permainan ini"

"Dey! Jangan tinggalkan aku dekat sini!" Gopal terus mengejar Ying yang sudah lari dari situ. Ying berlari di sekeliling permainan itu tetapi tiada butang ataupun mesin untuk hentikan permainan itu

"Aiyaa.. macam mana ni, kena panggil yang lain" Tanpa membuang masa, dia cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi ada sesuatu tidak kena dengan jam kuasanya. Dia tekan butang di situ, tiada satu hologram pun yang keluar. Dia cuba menghubungi Yaya, sama juga "Wei Gopal, cuba kau menghubungi dia orang. Jam kuasa macam ada masalah sahaja"

"Ok" Gopal cuba menghubungi Fang ataupun Yaya tetapi jam kuasa dia sama juga seperti Ying "Aku rasa macam tempat ni tak bagi kita orang guna jam kuasa tapi macam mana kita nak selamatkan Boboiboy. Sudahlah lagu tu sangat menghayalkan. Sampai kaki aku sendiri macam nak masuk dalam merry go round tu"

"Kau kena kuat maa... tapi kita tak boleh tinggalkan Boboiboy di sini sahaja. Nanti apa-apa terjadi, kita yang susah nanti"

"Habis tu macam mana? Kau nak suruh aku tunggu dekat sini, sementara kau pergi cari dia orang"

"Lu berani ke tinggal sini sorang-sorang?" Terus Gopal tersengih malu "Habis tu, lu mahu pergi cari dia orang?"

"Janganlah Ying.. sudahlah ada hantu yang datang dekat dengan kita" Ying terus menoleh kebelakang setelah Gopal tunjuk di belakang dia "Tengoklah topeng dia pakai tu, menakutkan betul"

"Aiyoo.. kita buat-buat tak tahu. Mesti hantu tu tak kan datang dekat punya" Ying tidak mahu melihat topeng gadis itu. Dia hanya pandang sahaja Boboiboy yang masih lagi menaiki mainan kuda itu. Boboiboy seperti melambai-lambai sesuatu dan dia seperti berada di tempat lain. Ying menjadi risau dengan kawan baik dia "Gopal, dia datang ke sini ke?" tanya Ying

"Dey, kau ingat hantu tu tak kan datang dekat kita ke? Dia mesti nak datang dekat dengan kita punya.." Gopal melihat hantu gadis itu dan terus dia terasa sedikit bangga "kan betul kata aku, dia mesti nak datang sini" Hantu gadis itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan mereka. Gopal sorok di belakang Ying. Mereka sudah ketakutan melihat hantu gadis itu berhenti di depan mata mereka

"Am I pretty?" tanya hantu itu

"Wei wei, jangan jawap..." bisik Gopal kepada Ying

"Habis tu, tak kan nak diam sahaja" Ying bisik balik. Mereka rasa mata hantu dia asyik perhatikan mereka berdua sahaja. Ying menelan ludah dan lalu dia menjawab sesuatu "Ye-yes" Gadis itu terus membuka topengnya dan mereka menjerit kerana mulut hantu gadis itu terpotong sampai ke pipi. Gopal sudah larikan diri dan tinggalkan Ying keseorangan di situ

"How about now?"

"Errr... SAYA LARI DULU!" Ying terus larikan diri tetapi ke arah mana dia mahu lari, dia tidak tahu

* * *

"LILYYYY!"

"FAYEEEEE!"

"WEI PELIK! MANA KAU SOROK HAH?"

"Wei Fang, panggillah elok-elok" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Yang dia panggil aku landak, kau ok pulak" marah si Fang "Aku bukannya landak, cuma style rambut aku aje macam landak tapi aku paling geram sekali si Emmy tu. Tak habis-habis nak panggil aku abang Fely! Aku lelaki lah bukannya perempuan! Apasal korang suka sangat bagi aku nama yang pelik-pelik. Ingat aku suka ke" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang "WOI! Kau pun satu.. asyik nak tepuk kepala aku aje"

"Sudahlah tu Fang, buat rugi air liur kau membebel dekat kita orang. Panas baran aje melebih" tegur Bella "Sekarang ni kan kita nak cari Faye dan Lily, bukannya nak dengar bebelan kau yang membosankan tu" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang keluar kerana hati dia panas dengan Bella

"Isk, daripada kita bergaduh.. baik kita cari kawan kita sebelum apa-apa terjadi dekat dia orang" Yaya terus berjalan di tepi-tepi sebuah khemah yang sebesar rumah itu, yang selalu di gunakan untuk circus. Khemah itu berselang-seli dengan warna putih dan merah "Korang rasa, apa yang ada dekat dalam khemah ni"

"Kalau khemah dah macam ni, mesti ada sesuatu yang tidak menarik contohnya badut, haiwan-haiwan yang mereka sudah dilatihkan, orang ya-" Bella dan Yaya terus tolak Fang masuk ke dalam khemah itu sebab malas nak dengar bebelan Fang lagi "WOI!" menjerit Fang di sebalik khemah itu

"Asyik nak membebel aje si panas baran ni" berapi-api Bella dengan Fang "Kalaulah aku ada kuasa, sudah lama aku pergi kunci mulut dia tu"

"Sabar ajelah Bella. Kita semenjak kenal dia dari awal sampai sekarang, memang kena bersabar dengan sikap dia yang suka marah-marah tu"

"Baguslah korang bersabar tapi antara kita semua, Lily sahajalah kot yang dapat tahan dengan perangai si panas baran tu.. hehehee" Bella tergelak sedikit. Lalu kepala Fang terkeluar dan melihat mereka "Apa kau nampak dalam khemah tu?"

"Takde apa pun tapi... " mulut Fang muncung sedikit dan tunjuk di belakang dia orang. Yaya dan Bella menoleh kebelakang. Hantu pocong sedang melompat-lompat ke arah mereka. Yaya dan Bella cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam khemah sebaik sahaja Fang masukkan balik kepala dia ke dalam khemah. Di dalam khemah itu terdapat sebuah pentas yang bulat dan sekelilingnya ada tempat duduk yang berbentuk bulat. Semuanya sunyi sahaja. Tiada bunyi, tiada angin dan hanya mereka bertiga sahaja ada di situ. Mereka berjalan ke tengah-tengah pentas dan secara tiba-tiba, muncul lah seekor harimau jadian di depan mata mereka

"Errr... harimau tu akan terkam kita orang ataupun tidak?" tanya Fang secara perlahan. Dua kawan perempuan dia kini di belakang Fang dan dia pula melindungi mereka daripada harimau tersebut

"Tapi kita tak boleh lawan harimau tu dengan menggunakan kuasa kita" kata Yaya di belakang Fang

"Apasal tak boleh pulak?"

"Isk kau ni Fang, tak kan kita nak cederakan haiwan pula" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Betul cakap Yaya. Baik kau dengar cakap pengawas sekolah kita ni" Bella sahaja sindir Fang sedikit. Fang menggenggamkan tangannya tetapi dia tahu, ini bukannya masa untuk bergaduh tapi untuk berhadapan dengan harimau jadian itu

"Habis tu, apa kita perlu buat se-" Fang berhenti bercakap kerana tiba-tiba sahaja, mereka bertiga terdengar sebuah lagu. Fang, Yaya dan Bella melihat sekeliling mereka, dari mana lagu itu datang. Harimau jadian itu sudah pun tiada di hadapan mereka tetapi seorang budak perempuan dengan baju gaun berwarna putih. Rambut dia di ikat sedikit dengan ribbon putih. Tangan dia terangkat sedikit dan lalu dia menghulurkan tangan dia supaya mereka bertiga ikut dia. Nyanyian lagu itu seperti datang dari budak perempuan itu tetapi bibir dia tertutup rapat

Fang, Yaya dan Bella terkena bisikan lagu itu. Lagu itu seperti lagu sumpahan yang berhantu

 _Come, little children_  
 _I'll take thee away_  
 _Into a land_  
 _Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_  
 _The time's come to play_  
 _Here in my garden_  
 _Of magic_

 _Follow, sweet children_  
 _I'll show thee the way_  
 _Through all the pain and_  
 _The sorrows_

 _Weep not, poor children_  
 _For life is this way_  
 _Murdering beauty and_  
 _Passions_

 _Hush now, dear children_  
 _It must be this way_  
 _To weary of life and_  
 _Deceptions_

 _Rest now, my children_  
 _For soon we'll away_  
 _Into the calm and_  
 _The quiet_

 _Come, little children_  
 _I'll take thee away_  
 _Into a land_  
 _Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_  
 _The time's come to play_  
 _Here in my garden_  
 _Of shadows_

Kaki mereka bertiga bergerak ke arah budak perempuan itu. Mereka ikut budak perempuan itu keluar dari khemah dan terus ke sebuah taman permainan yang terdapat di situ. Budak perempuan itu tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam taman permainan itu. Terdapat sebuah pokok besar di dalam taman permainan itu dan juga sebuah buaian tergantung di pokok itu. Bella menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di buai itu. Lalu dia bermain berseorangan sambil tersenyum seorang diri. Pemikiran dia asyik bermain-mainkan sahaja lagu tadi. Fang dan Yaya bermain di gelongsor tanpa pedulikkan tentang Bella. Budak perempuan itu tersenyum sinis dan biji mata dia berubah menjadi putih

Ying yang lalu di situ, dia terkejut melihat tiga rakan dia sedang bermain-main di situ. Dia terus ke taman permainan itu dan lalu memanggil nama mereka tetapi budak perempuan itu pusingan badan dia. Ying menjerit sekuat hati tetapi kawan-kawan dia seperti tidak dengar jeritan Ying

"ARGHHHHHH!" Ying terkejut melihat budak perempuan itu. Baju putih tadi berubah menjadi buruk dan ada beberapa kesan tompok darah. Gigi dia juga penuh dengan lumuran darah. Dia datang ke arah Ying dengan pergerakan yang begitu perlahan

"Jangan datang dekat maaa... kalau tidak.. aku.. aku.." Ying melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia cuba untuk mencari sesuatu tetapi tiada satu benda yang boleh menjadikan senjata mempertahankan diri "Aiyaaa.. macam mana ni. Aku sudahlah penat berlari... kawan-kawan aku semuanya sudah terkena sumpahan lagu. Si Gopal pula hilang entah ke mana.. aku sorang-sorang sahaja di sini. Guna kuasa pun tak berkesan"

Hantu itu mula mendekati Ying dengan kedua belah tangan dia sudah terangkat. Ianya seperti mahu mencekik Ying tetapi sesuatu yang telah terjadi terhadap kepala hantu itu. Kepala gadis itu tercampak jauh dan terpisah daripada badannya. Gopal rupanya berada di belakang gadis itu dengan sebatang kayu

"WAHH GOPAL! Beraninya kamu!"

"Berani apanya, badan dia masih bergerak lagi! Mari kita lari!" Gopal sepak badan hantu itu dan terus dia berlari bersama Ying. Mereka terpaksa tinggalkan Fang, Yaya dan Bella di taman permainan itu

* * *

"Apasal muka aku kena jilat ni?" Kaizo membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat pikachu sedang berdiri di atas dada dia "JADI KAU LAH YANG PERGI JILAT MUKA AKU!" Pikachu terus lari lintang pukang sebab takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Takde kerja lain ke. Pergilah kenakan adik aku tu" Dia melihat jam di tepi katilnya, nampaknya sudah pun pukul 2 pagi. Kaizo bangun dan keluar dari katilnya. Dia terus ke bilik air untuk membasuh mukanya. Selepas itu, dia keluar dari bilik air dan mata dia ternampak sesuatu di atas meja. Sekeping kad berwarna hitam yang dia tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini

"Kad apa pulak ni?" Kaizo membelek-belek kad tersebut dan lalu dia baca "Hmm.. jemputan ke karnival hantu di Pulau Rintis pada pukul 12 malam. Kegilaan apakah ini! Pukul 12 malam orang nak tidur, dia pergi buka karnival pulak. Ini mesti kerja si Pang" Kaizo terus keluar daripada biliknya. Dia tidak ketuk pintu bilik adiknya, dia terus buka sahaja pintu itu

"PANGGG!" Jerit Kaizo tetapi katil adiknya kosong. Dia keluar dari bilik adiknya dan terus menjerit lagi "PANGGGGG!" Tiada jawapan yang dia terima "MANA KAU PANG! KAU LARIKAN DIRI LAGI KE?"

"Meow meow meow meow" muncul Shadow di kaki Kaizo

"APA! DIA KELUAR TANPA KEBENARAN AKU! Memang nak kena budak ni" Kaizo terus menghubungi adiknya menggunakan jam kuasa dia tetapi Fang tidak menjawab panggilan dia "Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilan aku!"

"Quack quack quack"

"Dia pergi ke karnival hantu?"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Oh begitu.. budak-budak ni memang nak kena hukuman daripada aku. Bagus Lily bagus, aku amat kagum dengan kau"

"Quack quack quack"

"Yea, nanti aku akan berikan kau ganjaran" Kaizo tenangkan diri dia sebelum dia menghubungi Lynna. Dia perlukan bantuan untuk mencari adik dia dan juga kawan-kawan adiknya. Agak lama juga dia menunggu Lynna untuk menjawab panggilan dia dan akhirnya hologram Lynna muncul. Panggilan dari Kaizo membuatkan dia terjaga dari tidurnya

"Kaizo? Kau masih belum tidur lagi" kata Lynna sambil mengosok-gosok matanya

"Maaf Lynna tapi aku perlukan bantuan daripada kau. Si Pang dan kawan-kawan dia pergi ke karnival hantu"

"Karnival hantu?" Mata Lynna terbuka luas "Karnival apa macam tu tapi macam seronok aje pergi ke karnival hantu" Lynna tergelak sedikit tetapi muka Kaizo serius sahaja "Maaf Kaizo, aku bergurau sahaja tapi aku akan bantu kau untuk mencari mereka. Kau tunggu ok, aku akan sampai kejap lagi"

"Cepat sikit. Aku takut apa-apa akan terjadi dekat adik aku tu nanti" Terus Kaizo menutup hologram Lynna. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik untuk mengambil jaket birunya dan kad jemputan ke karnival hantu. Selepas itu dia turun ke bawah untuk menunggu Lynna. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik ikut Kaizo turun ke bawah dan terus ke ruang tamu. Tidak sampai 1 minit, Lynna telah pun munculkan diri di ruang tamu rumah Kaizo. Dia telah pun memakai sweater ungunya dan juga seluar panjang tidurnya. Dia tidak sempat untuk menyalin pakaian dan terus ke sini dengan pakaian tidurnya

"Muncul pun kau" Kaizo terus berikan kad karnival hantu itu kepada Lynna

"Kad karnival hantu?" Lynna membaca kad tersebut "Dekat kad ni ada tulis dekat mana karnival itu akan diadakan. Tapi kau tahu ke siapa yang hantar kad ni?"

"Aku tak tahu tapi kita perlu siasat. Mari, aku tidak mahu lengahkan masa lagi" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

* * *

Faye dan Lily terus tersedar dari sumpahan mereka. Bagaimana mereka boleh terpisah dan hilang dari kawan-kawan mereka tadi? Faye dan Lily rupanya terdengar lagu sumpahan dari karnival tersebut tetapi yang peliknya, hanya mereka berdua sahaja boleh dengar lagu itu. Lagu tersebut membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah rumah yang ada di dalam karnival itu. Rumah itu seakan-akan berbentuk rumah anak patung

"Faye.. macam mana kita berada di dalam rumah gelap ni?" Lily melihat sekeliling mereka. Rumah itu memang gelap. Hanya cahaya-cahaya dari luar rumah sahaja yang menyinari sedikit di dalam rumah tersebut. Lily terus menjadi suis lampu tetapi tiada. Dia melihat kaca almari itu. Kaca itu bukanlah kaca yang sebenarnya tetapi adalah plastik. Kesemua di dalam rumah itu diperbuat daripada plastik dan kayu. Sofa yang tidak mempunyai cushion, hanya sofa kayu sahaja. Lampu kayu, pinggan-pinggan plastik kecil, cawan plastik, peti sejuk kayu, dan macam-macam lagilah tetapi yang peliknya, terdapat sebuah cermin kaca di situ. Ada sebatang lilin yang sudah digunakan kerana mereka boleh bau asapnya

"Wei Lily, ini bukan rumah biasa"

"Habis tu, ini rumah apa?" tanya Lily sambil melihat keadaan di luar rumah. Mereka masih lagi berada di karnival tersebut. Dia cuba untuk membuka tingkap itu tetapi ianya seperti sudah terlekat di dinding itu

"Ini macam rumah anak patung" Faye cuba membuka pintu rumah itu tetapi ianya sudah di kunci "Macam mana nak keluar dari sini"

"Wei Faye, itu Gopal dan Ying lah!" Lily ternampak kawan-kawan dia yang berada di luar rumah. Dia ketuk-ketuk tingkap rumah itu sambil menjerit nama mereka "GOPAL! YING! KITA ORANG DEKAT SINI!"

"GOPALL! YING!" Faye menjerit di tingkap lain tetapi nampaknya, mereka berdua tidak dengar jeritan dari Faye dan Lily. Dia melihat mereka berdua lari dari situ sambil mencari arah tuju untuk sorokkan diri

"Macam mana ni" Lily terduduk di bawah tingkap. Lalu dia bersandar "Adeh.. tak bestnya pengembaraan kita kali ini"

"Hehehe.. ingat semua pengembaraan kita menarik ke" Faye duduk di sebelah Lily. Dia melihat kawan baik dia dalam keadaan sedih dan juga ada sedikit ketakutan "Kau jangan takut sangat, aku kan ada. Apa kata kita periksa satu rumah ni. Mana tahu kita dapat jumpa jalan keluar"

"Ha ah! Betul juga cakap kau! Aku Lily the awesome! Tak kan mengalah untuk keluar dari sini! I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Terus Lily bangun dengan semangat baru. Faye tergelak sahaja "Faye! Kita jadi superhero ghost! Kita akan menentang kehantuan di dalam rumah ini!"

"Err.. kehantuan? ada ke perkataan tu?" Faye garu-garu kepala dia sambil fikirkan perkataan tadi. Lalu dia bangun dan ikut di belakang Lily yang sudah berjalan ke arah tangga rumah tersebut. Tangga Lily tiba-tiba sahaja mencengkam lengan Faye begitu kuat sekali. Faye melihat mata Lily yang sedang memandang di atas tangga. Lalu dia melihat apa yang Lily nampak. Sebuah anak patung yang rambut dia agak jarang, mata sebelah dia tiada, gigi dia taring dan tangan sebelah kanan dia seperti sudah patah. Hantu anak patung itu turun ke bawah dengan agak perlahan. Mata Faye melirik ke sebelah kiri tangan anak patung itu

"Wei Lily, dia pegang pisau tajamlah"

"ERKKK!" Lily terkejut dan mereka terus berlari sambil menjerit "ARGHHHHHH! HELP US! HELP US!" Lily ketuk-ketuk tingkap plastik itu tetapi tiada siapa yang boleh mendengar jeritan mereka. Lily menoleh kebelakang dan anak patung itu sudah mula bergerak secara cepat. Faye menarik tangan Lily dan terus lari ke dalam dapur. Faye mengangkat sebuah kerusi kayu. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan hantu anak patung tersebut

"Lily, kau cuba cari pintu jalan keluar. Aku akan cuba halang hantu itu"

"Erk?! Tak kan kau nak lawan dengan hantu tu sorang sahaja"

"Takpe. Kita kan sudah fully training dengan latihan tempur abang sepupu aku tu" Faye tersenyum sedikit tetapi muka dia terus berubah menjadi serius apabila hantu anak patung itu masuk ke dalam dapur. Hanya sebuah meja menjadi penghalang di antara hantu anak patung itu dengan kedua kawan baik itu. Faye melompat naik ke atas meja itu bersama dengan sebuah kerusi kayu

"WOAHHH! Kawan baik aku memang dasyat" Lily bertepuk tangan melihat kawan baik dia yang begitu fleksible. Faye menghentam hantu anak patung itu dengan kerusi kayu tersebut sehingga kerusi itu patah. Dia tikam kepala anak patung itu berkali-kali dan lalu dia berikan tendangan yang begitu kuat sekali. Kepala anak patung itu tercabut dari badannya. Akhirnya badan anak patung itu terjatuh di atas lantai dapur. Faye buang kayu kerusi yang sudah patah itu, lalu dia turun dari meja

"Jom kita pergi periksa di bahagian atas" kata Faye dengan nada serius dia. Lily tidak pernah melihat kawan baik dia yang begitu serius sekali. Lily seperti nampak diri Kaizo ada di dalam perangai serius Faye. Mereka terus keluar dari dapur secara berhati-hati. Mereka tidak mahu terserempak dengan mana-mana hantu anak patung yang lain pula. Kepala anak patung tadi ada di tepi pintu dapur. Habis kepala itu di tikam sehingga terkeluar biji mata anak patung itu. Mereka teruskan berjalan ke arah tangga rumah. Selepas itu, mereka naik ke atas. Faye melihat apa yang ada dan Lily tunggu di anak tangga. Faye naik ke atas dan secara tidak langsung, dia menjerit kerana kali ini, hantu yang lebih dasyat muncul. Hantu itu mempunyai rambut lurus dan panjang seperti rambut pontianak. Hantu dia adalah hantu seorang perempuan tetapi muka dia pucat dan tangan sebelah kanan dia terdapat sebilah pisau. Faye dan Lily turun ke bawah balik dan hantu itu mengejar mereka

Lily mengetuk-getuk pintu rumah tersebut dan menjerit sekuat hati "TOLONGGGG! TOLONGGGGG! KITA ORANG ADA DEKAT SINI! BOBOIBOY! HELP USSSSS!"

Malangnya, tiada siapa yang dengar jeritan dari Lily dan juga Faye. Mereka berdua terpaksa mengelakkan diri daripada hantu yang seperti pontianak itu atau lebih dikenali sebagai hantu Bloody Mary

* * *

"Ying... berhenti.. kejap" Gopal sudah tidak larat untuk berlari lagi. Dia tercungap-cungap sambil mencari sebuah kerusi yang ada di karnival itu "Penat betul berlari..."

"Tahu takpe.. sekarang macam mana Gopal. Tinggal kita berdua sahaja"

"Aku tak tahulah Ying tapi yang penting sekarang, kita sudah lari jauh daripada hantu tadi tu" Gopal terpaksa duduk di atas tanah sahaja untuk rehatkan diri dia buat sementara "Tapi kalau kita panggil abang Kaizo macam mana?"

"Boleh juga maa.. tapi aku takut bila kita sampai sini balik, nanti semuanya hilang"

"Betul juga cakap kau" Gopal mengusap-usap sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea "Hah! Apa kata biar aku sahaja yang pergi panggil abang Kaizo dan kau duduk dekat sini"

"Wei, lu gila kaa... tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang dekat sini"

"Ala, kawan-kawan kita kan ada cuma mereka dalam sumpahan sahaja" Tersengih Gopal sambil melihat muka marah Ying "Kalau kau tak nak, jangan tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang dekat sini Ying. Aku takut!"

"Haiyaa.. minat hantu tapi takut" Ying gelengkan kepala. Mata dia terpandang sesuatu yang sedang bergerak-gerak ke arah mereka. Dia betulkan cermin mata dia sedikit dan cuba melihat apa yang cuba datang ke arah mereka. Makin lama, bayang itu makin dekat dan muncul seorang nenek tua. Dia berjalan terhenjut-henjut tapi pergerakan dia agak cepat

"Ying, siapa nenek tua tu?" bisik Gopal

"Mana aku tahu maaa.. tapi apa-apa pun, bersiap sedia untuk larikan diri" Ying beranikan diri untuk berdepan dengan nenek tua itu. Dia tidak tahu samada nenek itu adalah hantu ataupun memang betul-betul manusia. Gopal terus sorok di bahagian belakang pokok besar. Dia mengintai-intai sedikit untuk melihat nenek tua itu

"Jangan lari nak, nenek tak kan apa-apakan kamu berdua. Mari ikut nenek" kata nenek tua itu

"Ikut ke mana nenek" tanya Ying dengan rasa curiganya

"Pergi ke rumah nenek. Tak selamat kamu berdua duduk di sini. Jangan takut, nenek bukan hantu" Nenek itu pusingkan badan "Mari nak, kita akan selamat dekat rumah nenek"

"Macam mana Ying? Boleh percaya ke?"

"Hmm.. aku tak tahu tapi apa-apa pun, kita tidak boleh duduk dekat sini sahaja. Takut hantu lain pula akan muncul" Ying rasa teragak-agak, samada mahu ikut nenek tua itu ataupun tidak "Macam ini sahajalah, kalau dia cuba hendak takutkan kita. Kita lari sahaja dari nenek tua itu"

"Ok tapi aku lari dulu daripada kau yea" Ying terus piat telinga Gopal "Adoi adoi! Janganlah buat aku macam tu" Ying tidak endahkan jeritan kesakitan Gopal, dia teruskan piat telinga Gopal dan ikut sahaja ke mana nenek tua itu hendak membawa mereka berdua. Tidak jauh dari situ, tangan Ying lepaskan telinga Gopal kerana dia tergaman melihat rumah nenek tua itu

"Adoi" Gopal mengusap-usap telinga dia yang sudah merah kemerahan itu "Kau ni memang sengaja..." Mata Gopal terpandang sebuah rumah yang diperbuat daripada biskut-biskut chocolate. Tingkap rumah itu terdapat pelbagai bentuk gula-gula yang ada. Ada beberapa batang chocolate yang tercacak di atas tanah. Air liur Gopal mula meleleh keluar melihat rumah itu

"Marilah nak, mari kita masuk" kata nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Gigi dia hanya ada empat batang sahaja. Dua di atas dan dua di bawah

"Jom Ying, kita masuk" kaki Gopal sudah melangkah ke depan. Mata dia dari tadi tidak berkelip-kelip kerana dia telah menjumpai rumah idaman dia iaitu sebuah rumah diperbuat daripada makanan "Lapar pulak perut aku tengok rumah ni"

"Aiyaa... jangan cakap kau nak makan rumah ni" Gopal angguk sahaja

"Jangan risau, nenek ada sediakan pelbagai makanan dekat dalam rumah nenek. Mari kita makan" Nenek tua itu pelawa Ying dan Gopal masuk ke dalam rumah. Gopal dengan tiada perasaan ragu-ragu, dia terus masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut

"Wei Gopal, jangan main masuk sahaja"

"Ala Ying, aku tengok nenek tu ok aje. Tak nampak macam hantu. Lagipun, lebih baik kita duduk dekat dalam rumah daripada duduk dekat luar ni. Karang muncul hantu lain yang lebih menakutkan daripada yang sebelum ini, boleh pengsan aku"

"Yelah.. tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi, aku akan salahkan kau juga" Ying pijak kaki Gopal dan terus dia masuk ke dalam rumah dulu

"Dey! Sakitlah!" Gopal melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Secara tidak langsung, pintu rumah itu tertutup dengan sendirinya dan lalu ianya dikunci. Gopal dan Ying ikut nenek tua itu ke dapur. Sampai sahaja di dapur, terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di atas meja makan. Seekor ayam yang sudah siap dipanggang, telah diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja tersebut. Bau aroma ayam panggang itu, membuat Gopal menjadi lebih lapar. Bukan ayam panggang sahaja, ada mash potato, chicken pie, bebola keju, roti cheese, fruit tart, mac and cheese, telur sandwich, nutella cheesecake, ice cream cake, donut dalam pelbagai perisa dan bermacam-macam lagilah. Ying rasa begitu membazir pula kalau makanan ini tidak dihabiskan

"Duduk yea, nenek siapkan makanan ini untuk kamu berdua. Makan puas-puas dan jangan malu-malu"

"Baik nenek!" kata Gopal yang sudah duduk di atas kerusi. Tangan dia terus mencapai ayam panggang itu. Dia cuba mengambil kepak dan peha ayam. Selepas itu dia mengambil mash potato dan juga beberapa potato wedges. Dia seperti berada di dalam sebuah mimpi. Ying perhatikan sahaja makan tersebut, dia tidak rasa begitu lapar

"Kenapa kamu tidak makan? Makanlah"

"Errr... baik nenek" Ying mengambil satu biji fruit tart dan lalu dia gigit sikit-sikit. Nenek itu terus tersenyum kepada Ying. Mereka makan dan makan dan makan sehinggalah mereka rasa perut mereka tidak boleh menerima makanan lagi. Gopal dan Ying rasa begitu mengantuk dan lalu, mereka tertidur di situ. Nenek itu tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah pun siapkan bahan-bahan untuk masak mereka berdua. Dia adalah seorang nenek dari cerita Hansel and Gretel

"Yang gemuk ni, mesti banyak isi. Kenyanglah aku selepas ini" Nenek itu tergelak sinis di dalam dapur itu

* * *

"PANGGGG! MANA KAU!" Kaizo asyik menjerit nama adiknya sambil menyuluh di dalam kawasan hutan itu

"FANGGG! FAYEE!"

"Dari tadi kita cari, sampai sekarang tak jumpa" kata Kaizo yang sudah hilang kesabarannya "PANGGGG!"

"Sabar Kaizo, nanti kita akan jumpa mereka" Lynna menjadi bertambah risau. Mereka berjalan makin lama makin jauh ke dalam hutan yang tebal itu "Mana dia orang pergi ni" Badan Lynna sudah menggigil-gigil akibat kesejukan. Kaizo seperti tidak merasai kesejukan malam

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat mereka, aku akan menghukum dia orang bukan hantu-hantu tu nanti"

"Hehehe... tapi kau tak rasa ke macam dia orang dibawa lari oleh hantu-hantu dari karnival tu nanti?"

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Aku yakin, ini semua hanyalah permainan hantu sahaja"

"Hmm.. mungkin juga tapi siapa yang dapat kad jemputan itu selain daripada kau?"

"Aku pun tak pasti" Kaizo terus menyuluh di sebalik pokok, di atas pokok dan lalu dia menyuluh di celah-celah batu bata yang amat besar. Kaizo dan Lynn terkejut melihat Boboiboy terduduk di atas batu itu. Mata dia pejam seperti dia sedang tertidur tetapi sebenarnya badan dia amat lemah. Lynna terus merasa dahi Boboiboy

"Dia demam tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga"

"Kau tunggu di situ, biar aku aku mencari yang lain. Mesti dia orang tidak berapa jauh dari sini" Kaizo berjalan seorang diri. Manakala Lynna baringkan Boboiboy di tepi sebuah pokok. Dia perlu memanggil ambulance dengan segera. Dia dan Kaizo sahaja tidak mampu mengangkat mereka semua nanti. Kaizo mencari adiknya dan kawan-kawan adiknya yang lain sehingga dia ternampak Bella sedang duduk di atas buai yang tergantung di dahan pokok. Bella juga seperti Boboiboy. Badan dia lemah dan demam dia agak panas. Tidak jauh dari situ, Kaizo menjumpai adiknya sedang terbaring di atas daun-daun yang sudah keguguran di atas lantai bumi. Yaya juga ada di situ tapi dia hanya bersandar di pokok. Kaizo terus menghubungi Lynna. Hologram Lynna muncul

"Lynna, aku sudah jumpai adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia sekali tapi Faye dan Lily masih belum jumpa lagi"

"Ok, aku akan datang ke situ dengan segera" Kaizo menutup terus hologram Lynna "Pang, kau tunggu di sini. Abang kena cari Faye dan kawan-kawan kau yang lain" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya

"KAIZO!" Lynna datang sambil mengangkat Boboiboy "Aku nampak Lily dan Faye dekat sana, semasa aku datang ke sini"

"Ok, terima kasih" Kaizo cepat-cepat bergegas untuk dapatkan Faye dan Lily. Di dalam pencarian dia, Kaizo tidak sangka dia boleh terjumpa Gopal dan Ying di dalam sebuah lubang besar yang ada di bawah sebatang pokok iaitu bahagian akar pokok. Dia terpaksa mengheret Gopal keluar dari lubang itu "Berat betul budak ni" Selepas itu dia mengangkat Ying keluar dari lubang tersebut. Kedua-duanya seperti kawan-kawan mereka yang lain, lemah dan juga demam panas. Kaizo menghubungi Lynna yang dia sudai temui Gopal dan Ying. Selepas itu, dia berjalan lagi dan terjumpa Faye dan Lily di celah-celah batu. Tangan Faye terdapat sebatang kayu dan Lily pula seperti sedang menyorok dari sesuatu. Kesemua anak-anak kecil itu sudah ditemui dan beberapa minit kemudian, pasukan ambulance pun telah tiba di kawasan itu. Mereka semua diangkat masuk ke dalam ambulance dan terus ke hospital untuk dapatkan rawatan

* * *

Sudah dua hari mereka berada di dalam hospital dan pada hari ini, mereka semua boleh keluar dari situ. Kini mereka berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba untuk berbincangkan tentang kejadian hari itu

"Haih, sudah keluar dari hospital, boleh lagi korang datang ke sini" tegur Tok Aba sambil berikan Ice Chocolate Blended Special kepada Gopal

"Hehehehe.. kita orang bukannya sakit serius sangat pun tapi kita orang rasa pelik, siapa yang hantar kad jemputan tu dekat Gopal dan Bella?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebenarnya abang aku pun dapat juga" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Kak Lynna ada beritahu, selepas sahaja kita orang masuk hospital. Dia pergi buat siasatan dan rupa-rupanya karnival hantu tu wujud hanya dalam 50 tahun sekali sahaja dan hari itu dia muncul balik. Lepas ni, kena tunggu 50 tahun lagi lah"

"Erkk.. begitu pulak" terkejut Boboiboy

"Tapi apa yang disebabkan wujudnya karnival hantu tu? Mesti ada ceritanya" tanya Yaya

"Itu kak Lynna tak cerita tapi kad jemputan tu, dia hantar kepada peminat hantu sahaja, sebab itu Gopal, Bella dan abang aku dapat" Mata Fang melirik ke arah Bella "Tak sangka pulak kau peminat hantu" Bella tersengih sahaja dan muka dia menjadi merah sedikit sebab malu. Lalu Fang berkata lagi "Kawasan lapang yang kita orang nampak hari tu sebenarnya ialah kawasan hutan, kak Lynna yang beritahu aku"

"Aiyoo.. menakutkan betul" kata Ying pula "Tapi aku tak boleh lupakan tentang kejadian hari itu. Nenek tua tu pergi kurung aku dan Gopal dalam sangkar. Dia mahu masak kami berdua"

"Wuuuuu... macam sedap aje kalau makan korang" Gopal dan Ying berikan renungan maut ke arah Lily "Heheheee... bergurau aje tapi aku dan Faye asyik kena kejar dengan hantu dalam rumah anak patung. Penat tau tak, lari sekeliling rumah tu"

"Macam-macam betul" Faye rasa seram sejuk pula "Tapi selamat korang takde kena apa-apa sangat"

"Main gelongsor sahaja.. hahahaaa!" ketawa Fang dengan bangganya "Takde hantu nak kacau kita orang main dekat taman permainan"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah kau ni" Boboiboy terus makan cekodok chocolate yang baru siap di masak "Tapi tahun ni aje, sudah banyak sangat hantu kita jumpa. Paling banyak sekali mesti si hantu badut tu"

"Hehehehehe.. hantu badut kan popular" kata Gopal tetapi didalam hati dia, terasa sedikit takut "Tahun lepas Fang banyak sangat kena seksa, tahun ni banyak sangat hantu.. tahun depan apa pulak?"

"Entahlah.. aku pun tak boleh nak buat andaian" kata Fang

"Hehehee... macam-macam betul korang lalui yea tapi memang pelik" tergelak Bella "Tapi pelik-pelik pun, rasa seronok pula dengan pengembaraan korang"

"SERONOK KAU KATA!" Muncul Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "BUKAN KE AKU SUDAH BERITAHU, JANGAN BUAT BENDA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN! YANG KORANG PERGI JUGA KE KARNIVAL HANTU TU KENAPA?"

"Bukan adik, tapi dia orang yang ajak adik" Fang tunding jarinya ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal

"TAK KISAHLAH! KORANG SEMUA MEMANG PATUT DIKENAKAN HUKUMAN!" Mereka semua menelan ludah sambil melihat muka ngeri Kaizo "LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI HANTU!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Hantu lagi, lemahlah badan aku kalau macam ni tiap-tiap hari" Pengsan Gopal

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke dengan chapter ni? xD kalau tak ok, author akan cuba lagi untuk buatkan yang terbaik!**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Kaizo - jangan risau, birthday Kapten Kaizo.. si Pang tak kan buat begitu xD dia takut nanti abang dia mengamuk tentu pasal dan hancur segala rancangan dia nanti**

 **Lizz - Author sudah tengok promo tu semalam! hehee.. tak sabar rasanya! Kapten Kaizo belum balik lagi kot xD banyak sangat misi dia tu**

 **Ai Nad - heheee... tukar nama baru yea :P macam mana dengan exam? semuanya ok? Boboiboy nak buat yang lebih teruk daripada Fang xD boleh ke si BBB buat? hehehehe**

 **Mister mimpi - hello! dah lama tak nampak mister mimpi, how are you?.. mestilah rindu xD rindu huru harakan tempat review tu :P cik mimpi apa khabar? kirim salam dekat dia yea**

 **Lily - wah! Lily dah sihat! dah boleh belasah Fang sepuas-puasnya.. hehehehe xD author pun tak sabar episode baru BBB galaxy :3 ada Fang! nanti tak lama lagi komik BBB galaxy akan keluar! Author mahu pergi beli sebab ada Fang xD HAHAHAHAAAA! tentang promo tu kan, tiba-tiba aje author teringatkan chapter Misi semasa Lily dan Faye kena kidnap dengan alien circus.. huhu... hopefully tekaan Lily menjadi kenyataan!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua dan update seterusnya..hari khamis lah xD hahahahaaa!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Nama lagu - Come little Children (tak tahu siapa nyanyi tapi just cari dekat youtube)**


	55. Uji Bakat

**Welcome back semua! hehehee... tak sabarnya esok! Boboiboy galaxy episode 7! YEAHHHH! Masa untuk melihat Fang :3**

 **Thank you semua sebab sudi memberikan review :3 hehehe... chapter hari ini simple sahaja ok xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Uji Bakat

Fang rasa pelik pula melihat Lily berada di sekolah dia. Dia garu-garu kepala dia sambil fikirkan alasan kenapa Lily ada di situ dengan senyuman lebar bagaikan sebuah matahari yang bersinar-sinar dan mata dia juga turut bersinar-sinar seperti sebuah bintang berkelipan di angkasa. Fang tidak pasti, samada dia mahu menjerit dekat Lily atau tendang Lily masuk ke dalam longkang. Dia tergelak sedikit sambil fikirkan idea nakal untuk kenakan Lily

"Lily, apa kau buat dekat sini?" muncul Boboiboy bersama Gopal

"Lily sebenarnya tidak tahu pula pelakon kegemaran Lily ada berlakon di sekolah korang. Dengan itu, Lily akan pindah ke sini selama beberapa hari sahaja. Ini semua kerana ingin melihat dia"

"Ohhh... pelakon remaja tu?" Boboiboy tunding jari ke arah seorang pelakon remaja lelaki yang bernama Lufi Crush. Muka pelakon remaja itu ada sedikit macam pakistan dan ada sedikit seperti pelakon Hollywood. Lily sudah bersiap sedia dengan kameranya dan juga sebuah banner besar yang tertulis 'I LOVE YOU'

"Boboiboy jangan risau. Hati Lily tetap pada Boboiboy ku yang comel, pipi tembam macam pau kacang. Oh my BBB-Chan" Tetapi mata Lily masih lagi melihat pelakon kegemaran dia. Bukan dia sahaja yang meminati pelakon tersebut, ramai gadis lain turut meminati pelakon itu. Lily tidak mahu bertindak liar ataupun ganas sebab dia tahu, pelakon Lufi itu hanyalah manusia biasa sahaja tetapi Boboiboy dia adalah seseorang yang sangat istimewa bagi diri dia

"Lupakan ajelah buah hati kau tu. Dia tu mana minat dekat kau pun" Lily terus goyang-goyangkan leher Fang "Ja-ja-janganlah... goyangkan... aku..." pening kepala Fang

"NAK JUGAAAAA!" jerit Lily sepuas hati "Landak memang landak! Suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan Lily!"

"Ta-tapi Lily ju-juga ya-ya-yang suka cari pasal dengan a-aku" Terus Lily berhenti "Adoi... sakitnya kepala aku"

"Hehehehe.. maaf tapi betul juga cakap landak. Hobi Lily kan suka cari pasal dengan landak dan kapten itik hot" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala "Tapi apasal ramai sangat asyik tangkap gambar kita ni?"

Baru mereka sedar bahawa ada juga peminat yang ship Lily dan Fang. Mereka rasa sangat teruja melihat chemistry di antara Lily dan Fang. Ada yang menjerit-jerit kepada mereka sehingga membuatkan Lily dan Fang lari jauh daripada diri masing-masing. Mereka berdua lari lintang pukang. Fang sorok di dalam stor sukan dan Lily pula, sorok di bawah meja cikgu Papa Zola. Boboiboy dan Gopal tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Muncul Mimiko dengan senyuman sinis dia dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy

"Hehehee... baguslah kalau dia orang berdua together-together. Takdelah ada yang hendak menganggu aku dengan Boboiboy! HAHAHAHAAA!" Mimiko tergelak di situ sambil bercekak pinggang "AKU AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK JATUHKAN MUSUH KETAT AKU! DAN AKU AKAN PASTIKAN LILY DAN FANG AKAN FOREVER BERSAMA SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Bella yang baru sahaja sampai, dia terus sembur muka Mimiko dengan botol penyembur air dia. Mimiko mengelap mukanya yang penuh dengan titisan air

"Ada hati yea kau" kata Bella

"Memanglah aku hati! Hati aku terpikat dengan.." Mimiko pusing ke arah Boboiboy tetapi dia sudah pun larikan diri. Hanya tinggal Gopal sahaja di situ "Aik, mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia sudah lari. Dia cakap hati kau busuk sangat sampai dia tak boleh tahan bau busuk tu" jawab Gopal dengan selambernya. Terus berkecai hati Mimiko. Muka Mimiko berubah menjadi sedih dan lalu dia terduduk di situ sambil berpura-pura menangis

"Sampai hati Boboiboy larikan diri mu dari diri ku"

Gopal dan Bella terus teredar dari situ sebab malas nak melayan Mimiko dan drama sedih dia. Lalu Mimiko berdrama bersendirian di situ sambil disaksikan oleh pelajar-pelajar lain. Mereka sempat lagi merakamkan video. Faye salah seorang daripada pelajar-pelajar tersebut. Dia tergelak kecil melihat drama Mimiko. Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang kawan baik dia yang suka buat aksi drama iaitu Lily

"Baik aku pergi cari Lily daripada layan si Mimiko ni"

* * *

Pada hari itu, sekolah mereka mengadakan sesi uji bakat untuk berlakon di dalam movie baru tetapi sebagai watak sampingan sahaja. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily terasa teruja untuk menghadiri uji bakat tersebut. Pihak sekolah membenarkan sesiapa sahaja untuk pergi uji bakat tersebut. Pengarah movie itu telah pun berada di dalam dewan sekolah bersama para pelakon termasuklah Lufi Crush dan juga beberapa pekerja drama seperti penulis skript, penerbit drama dan juga beberapa casting director untuk mencari bakat-bakat yang terpendam di dalam sekolah itu

Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya sudah pun berada di dalam dewan sekolah. Mereka duduk di atas kerusi yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah sendiri. Orang pertama yang menghadiri uji bakat tersebut adalah cikgu matematik mereka iaitu cikgu Papa Zola

"NEXT!" kata tuan pengarah

"Aik, saya belum lagi nak uji bakat. Kamu sudah menghalau saya dari pentas kebenaran ini! ADAKAH INI SATU KONSPIRASI UNTUK MENGGULINGKAN CIKGU KEBENARAN?"

"Bukan macam tu cikgu" Tuan pengarah betulkan suara dia "Saya cuma hendak mencari bakat seorang pelajar bukan dari seorang guru"

"Oh begitu.. buat malu saya sahaja" Cikgu Papa Zola tersengih malu di atas pentas "Sebelum saya beredar, saya ingin nasihatkan anak-anak murid kebenaran. KALAU KAMU SUDAH BERJAYA, JANGAN LUPA CIKGU DEKAT SINI!"

"Baik cikgu KEBENARAN!" jawab pelajar-pelajar yang ada di dalam dewan tersebut. Cikgu Papa Zola mula turun dari pentas dewan dan duduk di belakang pengarah kerana mengikut kata dia, dia akan menbantu tuan pengarah untuk mencari pelajar kebenaran yang ada bakat kebenaran

"Ok, siapa seterusnya?"

Lalu seekor itik berjalan ke tengah pentas dengan cermin mata hitam dia. Semua yang ada di situ terkejut dengan seekor itik yang berani untuk mengadakan sesi uji bakat tersebut. Mata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye melirik ke arah Lily yang sedang melambai-lambai ke arah Lily si itik

"GOOD LUCK LILY!" kata Lily dengan terujanya. Lalu itik itu mengangkat sayap kanannya dan lalu berkata

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Errr... siapa pula yang mengajak itik untuk sesi uji bakat ni?"

"Maaf, Pizu yang ajak dia ke sini. Sepatutnya itik ni uji bakat bersama dua ekor kucing iaitu Shadow dan Pikachu" Shadow dan Pikachu ada di bawah kaki Rizu "Pizu ada ajar dia orang nyanyi sebuah lagu tapi itik ni nak uji bakat sorang-sorang pulak. Nak tak dengar dia orang nyanyi?" Rizu berikan senyuman comel dia kepada tuan pengarah

"Err.. bolehlah kot tapi sedikit sahaja" Rizu terus melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Dia menyuruh ketiga-tiga haiwan tersebut beratur dan mengambil tempat masing-masing

"Baiklah, lagu yang mereka ingin nyanyikan adalah bertajuk Bintang Hati" Ramai yang berikan tepukan gemuruh untuk ketiga haiwan itu

"MEOW MEOW MEOW QUACK! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW QUACKKK! QUACK MEOW MEOW QUACK QUACK MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW! QUACK MEOW QUACK MEOW!"

Ramai yang tidak begitu faham dengan nyanyian kucing dan itik tersebut kecuali Fang, Lily dan Rizu. Mereka suka dengan nyanyian tersebut sehingga kucing dan itik itu membuatkan Fang dan Lily terhibur dengan persembahan mereka.

"Aku rasa dia orang berdua tu memang sesuai sangat" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. tapi takde maknanya dia orang akan suka sama suka. Dia orang tu kawan biasa yang suka cari pasal macam Fang dan Bella" bisik Boboiboy. Dia melihat persembahan Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily sudah pun berakhir tetapi mereka bertiga tidak berjaya. Kecewa hati Rizu tetapi dia amat bangga sekali kerana dapat mengajar kucing dan itik bernyanyi

"Siapa seterusnya?" Terus Yaya ada di atas pentas dengan mikrofonnya "Apa nama kamu?"

"Nama saya Yaya. Pada hari ini saya ingin berpidato di atas pentas.."

"Eh kejap.. awak sudah silap uji bakat ni. Ini bukannya untuk berpidato" Terus Yaya tersengih "Awak baca skript ni" Tuan pengarah itu berikan sekeping kertas yang ada tertulis skript drama tersebut. Yaya mengambil kertas itu dan lalu dia baca

"Baiklah, saya sudah bersedia" Yaya betulkan suara dia dan berpura-pura sedih "Awak, saya sedih kerana awak tinggalkan saya. Awak tahu tak, saya tunggu awak hampir 10 tahun tapi... eh kejap, kenapa si gadis ni tak move on sahaja. Kenapa dia masih lagi nak menunggu si lelaki ni. Macam tak logic aje"

"Lagi tak logic dengan itik dan kucing nyanyi atas pentas. Nampaknya, awak tidak begitu berbakat sekali. NEXT!" Yaya tidak begitu kecewa sangat kerana dia tahu, dia sudah buat yang terbaik tetapi dia tidak begitu harapkan sangat. Dia tahu dia tidak begitu minat dalam bidang lakonan. Seterusnya Faye muncul di atas pentas dengan fashion pelik dia lagi dan rambut dia kali ini berwarna hijau kebiruaan

"Errr.. awak ni pelajar sekolah sini ke?" tanya tuan pengarah

"Ha ah! Nama saya Faye! Tapi saya bukan dari planet bumi.. asal saya dari planet yang jauh dari planet bumi. Saya adalah alien yang suka berfashion! Saya adalah fashionista yang terunggul di seluruh galaxy!"

"NEXT!"

"Ala.. saya belum buat apa-apa lagi" muka Faye berubah menjadi sedih. Tuan pengarah hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sahaja dan Faye terpaksa turun dari dewan pentas dengan hati yang kecewa. Kali ini Gopal pula berada di atas pentas. Dia tersengih sahaja sebab tidak tahu hendak buat apa

"Apa yang kamu ingin lakukan?"

"Err... kejap yea" Gopal mengambil sebuah kerusi yang ada di atas pentas dan lalu dia letakkan di tengah-tengah pentas "Baiklah, saya akan berikan pertunjukkan magic! Tengok kerusi ni betul-betul yea. TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Terus kerusi itu menjadi jelly "Macam mana? hebat tak saya?"

"Hmmm.. hebat tapi kamu menggunakan jam kuasa kamu. Ingat saya tidak tahu yang kamu adalah salah seorang dari pasukan superhero"

"Err.. hehehee.. saya turun dari pentas dulu" terus Gopal lari dari situ

"NEXT!" Boboiboy pula yang muncul kali ini "Apa bakat kamu?"

"Err.. bakat saya adalah menjadi superhero yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis!"

"Itu aje?" tanya tuan pengarah dengan nada serius dia "Kalau tiada, jangan buang masa saya"

"Eh, mestilah ada! BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy terus berpecah tujuh. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy kesayangan dia, lebih-lebih lagi Boboiboy Gempa "Saya adalah Boboiboy Gempa dan saya adalah ketua di dalam pasukan pecahan Boboiboy. Bakat kami adalah bernyanyi! Kami mempunyai sebuah band yang diberikan nama Boboiboy and the 7 Powers!"

"BETUL TU! Lagu yang saya akan nyanyikan pada hari ini adalah Dancing Song!" kata Blaze dengan penuh semangat "YEAHH! MARI KITA MENARI SEMUA! KITA LEPASKAN TEKANAN! STRESS FREE!" Ramai pelajar yang sudah bangun dari tempat duduk mereka apabila lagu tersebut di mainkan. Blaze menjadi penyanyi utama dan pecahan Boboiboy yang lain, hanya bermain dengan alat muzik mereka kecuali Ice. Dia sudah tidur di tepi pentas. Taufan sempat lagi gelikan lubang hidung Ice dengan bulu itik

"ACHUMMMMMMM!" Bersin si Ice tetapi dia hanya gosok hidung dia dan teruskan sahaja tidur. Halilintar muncul dengan pedang Halilintar dia sambil acukan pedang dia di lubang hidung Ice. Sedang mereka mengusik Ice, Blaze hanya nyanyi dengan iringan dari Gempa sahaja, yang lain terus kacau Ice tidur

 _Wah-woh wah-woh wah-woh_  
 _This one's for dancing_  
 _Wah-woh wah-woh wah-woh_  
 _This one's for dancing_

 _This one's for dancing_  
 _Wah-woh_  
 _This one's for dancing_

 _Hands up in the suburbs if you want to be alone_  
 _Need seconds to check it out_  
 _But your temperemental feelings_  
 _Can often leave you feeling_  
 _Like you need a dancing song_

 _SHOUT_

 _You're socially outrageous with your lack of self control_  
 _So take your 37 digits and put them in her mobile phone_  
 _With all your quintessential skint potential leaking from your pores_  
 _Let your tiptoes tell your finger that this is a dancing song_

 _Wah-woh wah-woh wah-woh_  
 _This one's for dancing_  
 _Wah-woh wah-woh wah-woh_  
 _This one's for dancing_

 _This one's for dancing_

"Terima kasih semua!" Ramai yang berikan tepukan gemuruh kecuali tuan pengarah. Dia hanya menulis sesuatu di dalam buku catatan dia "Macam mana? Berbakat tak saya?" tanya Blaze

"Hmm.. kamu seorang sahaja ke? Sebab yang lain tengah seksakan salah seorang pecahan kamu" Blaze dan Gempa menoleh ke tepi dan nampak Ice telah dipakaikan make up oleh Taufan, Halilintar, Thorn dan Solar. Blaze tersengih dan Gempa terpaksa cantumkan mereka semula menjadi Boboiboy yang asal. Muka dia ada juga kesan make up tadi

"Hehehee... maaf sebab kenakalan mereka tadi tapi macam mana dengan persembahan saya tadi?"

"Itu bukan persembahan kamu tapi dari salah satu pecahan kamu" kata tuan pengarah itu dengan nada garang dia. Boboiboy menelan ludah sambil dia diperhatikan oleh tuan pengarah tersebut "Uji bakat kamu gagal. NEXT!"

Kali ini Lily pula yang muncul. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat pelakon kegemaran dia. Lalu dia menjerit di mikrofon

"HELLOOOO! NAMA SAYA LILY! DAN INI ADALAH PEMBANTU SAYA, MOPIKO!" Mimiko telah dipaksa oleh Lily untuk menjadi pembantu dia dalam persembahan uji bakat. Dia dipaksa memakai costume Ratu Lily. Rambut Mimiko pun telah diwarnakan putih supaya nampak macam Ratu Lily

"MIMIKO LAH!" Lily abaikan sahaja dengan kemarah Mimiko

"Cik adik, boleh tak jangan menjerit"

"Hehehee.. maaf tuan director. Nama saya Lily, hari ini saya akan tunjukkan drama aksi saya iaitu drama bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily" Terus Lily keluarkan sebatang kayu baseball. Mimiko menelan ludah sebab takut karang dia dibelasah oleh Lily pula nanti "Wei Ratu Lily! Jangan cuba hendak merampas Boboiboy ku. Ini Lily lah! LILY THE AWESOME! LILY THE GREAT! LILY THE SUPER DUPER LILY! LILY THE GREATEST WARRIOR dan paling penting sekali LILY THE BAKAL KEKASIH HATI KU BOBOIBOY!" Kini giliran Mimiko pula untuk membalas balik dengan dialog yang sudah ditulis oleh Lily

"Eleh, Lily the great konon. Kau nampak kuku tajam aku!" Mimiko terus tunjukkan kuku tajam palsu dia yang panjang itu "Aku Ratu Lily! Tak kan kalah dengan kau wahai si pelik! Marilah, kita lawan dan aku akan buktikan yang aku boleh menang dalam pertarungan ini. BOBOIBOY IS MINE FOREVER! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Mimiko gelak seperti hantu pontianak. Gopal menekan suis lampu buka tutup buka tutup di dewan sekolah, lampu itu berkelip-kelip untuk memberikan kesan yang cukup membuat orang terasa seram sejuk

"Adeh, korang berdua ni.. asyik nak bergaduh sahaja. Cubalah duduk dediam, sampai lampu pun takut, sebab itu lampu sekolah ni asyik berkelip-kelip aje" muncul pula Probe di atas pentas

"KITA ORANG TAK KAN DUDUK DIAMLAH!" Lily dan Mimiko ketuk kepala Probe dengan spana gergasi. Benjol kepala Probe. Tuan Pengarah amat kagum dengan persembahan lawak tadi dan lalu dia berikan tepukan kepada mereka

"Bagus bagus.. idea kamu memang baik. Boleh dijadikan sebuah drama bersiri. Terima kasih yea Lily dan juga Ratu Lily" kata tuan pengarah

"MIMIKO LAH!"

"Hehehe.. saya tak nak berterima kasih sekali?"

"Kamu sekali robot ungu" Probe terus berpusing-pusing. Mereka bertiga turun dari situ dengan hati yang cukup bangga campur gembira "NEXT!"

"Hai Semua! Nama saya Ying! Saya akan menggunakan bakat saya yang terpendam iaitu menyanyi rap! Terimalah lagu dari saya yang bertajuk MAGIC!"

 _Hi, my name is Ying, and I approve this message..._

 _I got the magic in me_  
 _Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_  
 _Everybody knows I got the magic in me_  
 _When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_  
 _Now everybody wants a blast of magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Ah ooooooo_  
 _I got the magic in me_

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _The trick that I'll attempt will blow your mind_  
 _Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line_  
 _I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes_  
 _Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy_  
 _I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling_  
 _People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me_  
 _Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in_  
 _I see Mind Freak like what's up man what's happening_  
 _So come one, come all and see the show tonight_  
 _Prepared to be astounded no ghosts or poltergeists_  
 _You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie_  
 _So call me mister magic man I float on cloud 9_

 _I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
 _Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold)_  
 _Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
 _When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby)_  
 _Now everybody wants a blast of magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Ah oooooooo_  
 _I got the magic in me_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Well take a journey into my mind_  
 _You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_  
 _Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage go insane and jump into that crowd_  
 _See, see when I rhyme flow on the beat like pidda-da-da_  
 _See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether_  
 _I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_  
 _I kick it like Adidas, blowing sticky like adhesive Be cautious 'cause what I be on will leave you with amnesia_  
 _I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_  
 _It's a spectacular show cause my heart pumps diesel_  
 _So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego_  
 _I do this every day Hocus Pocus here's my steelo_

 _I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
 _Every time I touch that track in turns into gold (yes, it turns to gold)_  
 _Everybody knows I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
 _When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me (they be snappin', baby)_  
 _Now everybody wants a blast of magic_  
 _Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _([scratch:] M M M) Magic, magic, magic_  
 _Ah oooooooo_  
 _I got the magic in me_

Ramai yang kagum dengan bakat Ying. Semuanya berdiri dan berikan tepukan yang gemuruh. Ying agak berpuas hati dengan persembahan dia tetapi dia rasa malu sedikit kerana dia belum pernah lagi nyanyi solo di atas pentas. Selalunya dia akan berduet atau nyanyi secara ramai-ramai. Ying melihat tuan pengarah mengangguk-angguk tanda bagus

"Bagus persembahan kamu. Boleh masuk dalam pertandingan bernyanyi nanti. Baiklah, saya ucapkan tahniah dengan persembahan kamu tapi kamu rapping kamu terlampau laju sangat sampai saya sendiri tidak faham apa yang awak cuba sampaikan. Lagikan cuba slow down kan sedikit... NEXT!" Ying terus melompat-lompat di atas pentas itu dan lalu dia turun ke bawah. Yaya memeluk kawan baik dia dan mereka menjerit sedikit sebab terlampau gembira sangat. Seterusnya adalah kasanova sekolah iaitu Momoki. Dia sudah pun berada di atas pentas dengan sejambak bunga mawar merah

"Err.. apa nama kamu?" tanya tuan pengarah

"Nama saya adalah.. Momoki" Tuan pengarah rasa pelik sebaik sahaja ada bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di atas lantai pentas dengan kesan bunyi yang sangat romantik "Persembahan saya adalah.." Tangan dia tunjuk di belakang dan sebuah piano telah di tolak keluar oleh pelajar lain "Bermain piano. Lagu yang saya hendak mempersembahkan adalah lagu classical iaitu salah satu dari lagu Mozart" Momoki terus baling sejambak bunga mawar ke arah pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Ramai yang berebut-rebut untuk menangkap bunga tersebut. Momoki terus duduk di atas bangku piano

"Lagu ini khas untuk bunga hati ku iaitu Lily" Lily rasa nak muntah apabila dia ternampak Momoki sedang berikan senyuman yang begitu menggodakan dekat diri dia. Fang tergelak sahaja sebab dia tidak percaya, ada juga yang ingin mengurat Lily si pelik. Momoki terus bermain piano itu dengan khusyuknya tetapi ada juga yang tertidur, terutama sekali Lily. Air liur meleleh keluar dari mulut dia dan Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil fikirkan idea nakal dia untuk kenakan Lily. Fang ada di sebelah Lily. Bibir dia berubah menjadi senyuman sinis

"Pinjam pen sekejap" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Kau nak buat apa Fang?"

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu"

"Kau nak kenakan Lily ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia

"Ha ah, aku nak kenakan dia sebab suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku.. hehehee" Boboiboy boleh nampak aura kenakalan Fang keluar dari tubuh badan kawan baik dia. Boboiboy rasa takut pula tetapi dia tidak akan berikan pen kepada Fang "Wei Boboiboy, cepatlah bagi aku pen"

"Tak nak"

"Tak nak takpe.." Fang ternampak sebatang pen di tangan Rizu "Rizu, pinjam pen sekejap"

"OK!" Rizu terus berikan pen kepada Fang tanpa perasaan ragu-ragu. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Abang Fang nak buat apa?"

"Rizu tengok aje ok" Rizu perhatikan sahaja abang kesayangan dia menconteng muka Lily. Dia letak misai di bawah hidung Lily, dia buat bulatan kecil-kecilan di kedua belah pipi Lily dan dia juga menulis I'm Annoying di dahi Lily. Fang tergelak nakal di situ. Boboiboy pula tengah bayangkan dia sepak Fang sampai ke planet lain sebab buat nakal. Rizu hanya tergelak sahaja. Dia terhibur dengan kenakalan abang kesayangan dia. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Momoki sudah pun tamat dengan persembahan beliau. Hanya sesetengah sahaja yang berikan tepukan sebab yang lain sudah pun tertidur

"Hmmm.. bagus tapi saya nak lagu yang lebih rancak dan bukan membuat orang lain sampai tertidur.. NEXT!" Momoki tidak kisah dengan komen tuan pengarah tadi, janji hati dia sudah cukup terhibur dengan persembahan dia sendiri. Bella sudah pun berada di atas pentas dengan bola tamparnya "Apa yang kamu ingin lakukan?" Terus Bella tersenyum sinis

"Bakat saya adalah bermain bola tampar" kata Bella dengan keangkuhan dia

"Betul tu tuan pengarah. Dia ni, kalau tampar bola memang dasyat. Lebih dasyat lagi apabila sasaran dia selalu tepat" Probe menyibuk di sebelah Bella "Baiklah, saya sebagai bekas host Edisi Malam Minggu, saya akan menjadi juru cakap untuk pihat Bella"

"Dia takde mulut ke nak bercakap?" tanya tuan pengarah

"Ada tapi dia perlu fokuskan dengan menampar bola dia" Bella angguk dengan kata-kata Probe tadi "Baiklah, adakah anda semua nampak sepiring pinggan di belakang kamu semua?" Semua menoleh kebelakang dan nampak pinggan berwarna merah di atas pintu utama dewan "Bella akan menampar bolanya dan sasaran dia adalah pinggan itu. Kita saksikan bersama" Semua duduk diam dan Bella terus melantunkan bolanya. Mata dia hanya tertumpu kepada pinggan merah itu. Tangan dia asyik melantun-lantunkan sahaja sehinggalah dia berhenti dan berundurkan kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit

"Apa yang Bella akan buat seterusnya?" kata Probe dengan nada perlahannya "Ini sungguh mendebarkan"

Bella menarik nafas dan terus berlari ke depan. Dia melambung bolanya, lalu dia lompat dengan begitu tinggi dan terus dia menampar bola tersebut dengan begitu kuat sekali. Bola itu sepantas kilat, ianya terus terkena sasarannya iaitu pinggan merah tersebut. Pinggan itu terus pecah. Ramai yang kagum dengan bakat Bella

"WAHHH! SASARAN YANG TEPAT SEKALI!" Probe bertepuk tangan. Lalu Bella mengambil bola yang seterusnya "Baiklah, sasaran dia yang seterusnya adalah SI LANDAK UNGU!" Semua pandang ke arah Fang. Boboiboy dan Rizu sudah duduk jauh daripada Fang

"WEI! APASAL AKU PULAK!"

"SEBAB KAU PERGI BUAT JAHAT DEKAT KAWAN BAIK AKU! RASAKAN TAMPARAN BOLA BERAPI BELLA!" Bella terus menampar bolanya dan terkena muka Fang. Lalu dia pengsan di situ selama 30 saat "Puas hati aku"

"Hmm.. dasyat juga kamu ni. Boleh berlakon dalam movie superhero" Mata Bella bersinar-sinar apabila dia mendengar komen dari tuan pengarah "Terima kasih dengan bakat kamu yang telah kamu pamerkan tadi tapi kamu boleh berlakon ke?" Belum sempat Bella nak jawab, Probe telah pun menjadi tukang jawap

"Kalau tuan pengarah nak tahu, dia ni memang pelakon yang tersohor di Pulau Rintis! Dia telah melakonkan dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang gedik pada suatu ketika dahulu tetapi sekarang ini, dia adalah gadis yang terbaik, lebih baik daripada si landak yang sudah bangun dari pengsannya. Dia juga-" Lalu kepala besi Probe terkena bola tampar Bella "Adoi! Sakitnya kepala saya"

"Sibuk aje kau ni!" Probe terus tersengih kepada Bella "Hehehee... maaf yea"

"Takpe, nanti kalau kamu terpilih.. kami akan menelefon kamu. NEXT!" Bella turun dari pentas dengan gembiranya. Dia siap bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi. Fang asyik perhatikan Bella dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia. Lily sudah jaga dari tidurnya, terus Rizu berikan cermin kepada Lily. Aura-aura kegelapan Lily mulai keluar tapi dia tahu, bagaimana hendak balas dendam dekat Fang nanti. Dia tergelak sinis di situ

"Baiklah, seterusnya kita dipersilakan HARRAZ!" Harraz terus naik ke atas pentas. Dia pergi ke tepi pentas dan lalu menolak sebuah papan putih yang mempunyai soalan matematik "Dia akan menjawab soalan matematik yang paling susah ini dalam masa 1 minit!"

"Eh kejap.. saya rasa, kita tidak perlukan seseorang untuk uji bakat mereka dalam matematik sebab kami hanya mencari bakat dalam dunia lakonan"

"Maaf tuan pengarah. Kalau tentang lakonan, saya memang tak reti.. jadi saya turun dulu yea" Harraz terus turun dari pentas dengan perasaan malu dia

"Kasihan dia. Baiklah, seterusnya ialah landak ungu berungu-ungu iaitu FANG!" Fang sudah bersiap dengan guitarnya. Dia heret kerusinya dan lalu letak di tengah pentas "Inilah dia, muka merah, FANG!" Muka Fang ada kesan merah sebab terkena bola tadi

"Hehee.. abaikan muka merah saya" Fang duduk di atas kerusi sambil memetik guitarnya "Tajuk lagu yang saya ingin nyanyikan adalah I can see clearly now"

 _I can see clearly now the rain is gone._  
 _I can see all obstacles in my way._  
 _Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind._  
 _It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._  
 _It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._

 _Oh, yes I can make it now the pain is gone._  
 _All of the bad feelings have disappeared._  
 _Here is that rainbow I've been praying for._  
 _It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._

 _(ooh...) Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies._  
 _Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies._

 _I can see clearly now the rain is gone._  
 _I can see all obstacles in my way._  
 _Here is that rainbow I've been praying for._  
 _It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._  
 _It's gonna be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._  
 _It's going to be a bright (bright)_  
 _bright (bright) sunshiny day._  
 _Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a bright (bright) bright (bright)_  
 _sunshiny day_

"PANGGGGGGGGG!" Muncul Kaizo di atas pentas. Semua terkejut dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi "KENAPA KAU BUAT KAWAN KAU MACAM NI!" Lily ada di sebelah Kaizo dengan muka berpura-pura sedih "KAU NI! MEMANG TAK SERIK-SERIK LAGI! ASYIK DENGAN KENAKALAN KAU AJE! KALAU ABANG TAK DUDUK DEKAT SINI, TAK TAHULAH APA YANG KAU SUDAH LAKUKAN! ENTAH-ENTAH, SEMUA BENDA KAU PERGI JAHANAMKAN!" Bergema satu dewan sekolah kerana suara garang Kaizo adalah 10 kali ganda daripada yang biasa. Badan Fang terasa lemah pula sebab dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah abang dia yang begitu mengerikan. Lily sudah pusing kebelakang dan dia tergelak sedikit

"Alaaa.. adik bukannya humban dia masuk dalam hospital pelik pun. Adik cuma conteng muka dia sahaja"

"KAU INGAT CONTENG MUKA KAWAN KAU TU, LAWAK SANGAT KE? KAU TAK RASA KASIHAN KE DENGAN KAWAN KAU?"

"Dia mana nak rasa kasihan. Si landak ni memang tiada perasaan kasihan, tiada rasa simpati dan hati dia sentiasa kosong" Fang ketuk kepala Probe dengan mikrofon "Kan betul cakap saya. Dia mana ada perasaan. Tak pasal-pasal, saya juga yang kena ketuk. Dia ni memang panas baran berhati kosong" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mulai keluar

"Ada juga nak tengok aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal ni" bisik Fang yang masih lagi berapi-api

"Tahu pun kau rasa marah, macam tu lah kawan kau rasa sebelum ni" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan mikrofon juga. Terus satu benjol timbul di kepala Fang "Sekarang aku mahu kau pulang ke rumah, SEKARANG JUGA! SEBAB AKU NAK AJAR KAU SEPUAS-PUASNYA!"

"Errr..." Fang menelan ludah. Aura-aura dia terus hilang begitu sahaja. Lily masih tergelak lagi tetapi kali ini dia berguling-guling di atas pentas dengan gelak ketawa dia. Mereka terdengar satu tepukan dari seseorang. Fang, Kaizo, Probe dan Lily pandang ke bawah dan nampak tuan pengarah berikan senyuman dan tepukan kepada mereka

"Wah! Persembahan yang terbaik sekali saya lihat tadi. Syabas syabas! Apa nama kamu?" tanya tuan pengarah kepada Kaizo

"Nama aku adalah Kaizo, Kapten Kaizo"

"Kapten rupanya.. hmm.. muka awak boleh dijadikan hero di dalam sebuah drama ataupun movie. Saya boleh bentukkan kamu menjadi pelakon yang terkenal di Malaysia ataupun di luar negara. Nama awak akan meletup-letup di seluruh dunia!" Kaizo mengusap-gusap dagunya dan bayangkan diri dia menjadi pelakon terkenal

"Macam mana abang? Abang nak berhenti jadi kapten dan terus menjadi pelakon yang terhandal di seluruh dunia!" Fang mula fikirkan tentang kekayaan mereka nanti "Bolehlah abang bawak adik pergi melancong kemana-mana sahaja nanti dengan kapal terbang peribadi abang" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Berangan aje lebih kau ni. Bila masa abang nak berhenti menjadi seorang kapten. AKU TETAP KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Betul! Lily tetap menjadi Lily yang terhandal dan suka kacau Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang yang nak kena lempang seribu satu malam tu!" Lily tergelak di situ

"Dan saya akan menjadi host terkenal! Dengan duit yang saya akan memperolehi, saya akan dermakan kepada encik bos saya! Hehehehehe... boleh bayar hutang saya nanti" Probe pula tergelak kali ini

"Hmm.. bagus kamu semua. Lily dan Probe sesuai berlakon dalam drama komedi dan Kaizo, saya akan mengambil kamu sebagai watak utama dalam movie terbaru saya nanti" kata tuan pengarah sambil bayangkan drama dia akan menjadi bualan mulut dengan adanya watak utama yang terlajak handsome

"Saya pula?" Fang tunding jarinya ke arah diri dia

"Kamu... kamu tiada aura untuk menjadi pelakon terkenal. Saya nampak, kamu ni seorang potato sahaja"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! LANDAK POTATO! LANDAK JADI KENTANG GORENG LEPAS NI! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Lily tergelak guling-guling di atas pentas. Dia terbayangkan seekor landak kena goreng di dalam kuali. Ramai yang ketawakan Fang sehingga membuatkan Fang berapi-api. Kaizo hanya menahan gelakan dia, dia tidak mahu orang lain nampak imej dia yang pelik

"POTATO?! SAYA BUKAN POTATO LAHHH!" Fang menghentak-hentak kakinya sambil turun dari dewan pentas. Aura-aura kegelapan dia membuatkan pelajar terasa ngeri melihatnya. Dia terus keluar dari dewan dengan muka masam. Siapa yang tegur dia, mungkin akan menjadi mangsa keamukan Fang. Setelah semuanya kembali tenang, Gopal muncul balik di atas pentas bersama dengan Emmy

"Kamu lagi?"

"Maaf tuan pengarah. Saya di sini lagi sebab saya nak tunjuk bakat saya iaitu!..." Lalu lagu hindustan di mainkan. Gopal dan Emmy terus bergelek gelek di atas pentas tetapi tuan pengarah tidak begitu teruja dengan tarian mereka

"Gelek India! Ohhhh gelek Indiaa! Joget ku begitu menawan, memikat hati!" nyanyi Gopal sambil berjoget-joget bersama Emmy

"NEXTTT!"

"Adeh... memang susah betul nak jadi popular" Gopal turun dari pentas dengan hati dia yang kecewa. Emmy terpaksa ceriakan hati Gopal dengan berikan lolipop chocolate. Selepas itu, semuanya dengan lancar tapi siapakah yang akan terpilih untuk berlakon di dalam sebuah drama baru nanti? Adakah Bella ataupun Lily? Ataupun Kaizo dengan muka serius dia? Atau Probe akan menjadi host dalam rancangan baru? dan susah tentu Fang tidak akan terpilih

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, selepas sahaja budak-budak sekolah habis dengan peperiksaan awal tahun mereka. Sesi penggambaraan movie baru akan diadakan di Pulau Rintis. Penggambaraan mereka yang pertama adalah di tepi pantai. Ramai yang berkumpul di situ semata-mata untuk melihat Kaizo berlakon. Pelakon Lufi Crush telah digantikan oleh Kaizo dan watak pelakon wanita masih di kekalkan lagi. Pekerja-pekerja movie yang ada di situ, sedang sibukkan diri mereka dengan hal masing-masing. Kaizo duduk di bawah payung besar kerana cuaca pada hari itu amat panas dan terik. Muka dia telah diberikan solekan yang amat tebal dan Lily menyuruh juru solek itu pakaikan eye-liner dekat mata Kaizo. Terus Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Terpaksalah Kaizo di pakaikan bedak sedikit sahaja dan tiada eye-liner

"Eh, kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Yaya yang juga ada di situ

"Akak dekat sini sebab nak tengok Kaizo berlakon dalam movie drama dia yang pertama. Mesti kelakarkan dia berlakon nanti" Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil melihat Kaizo yang hanya bermuka serius sahaja

"Hehehehe.. memang lawak kak Lynna tapi kasihan si landak, tak dapat nak jadi pelakon. Berkecailah sebuah impian landak" Lily gelengkan kepala sambil melihat Fang berdiri di sebelah Kaizo dengan muka masamnya, tangan dia bersilang dan aura-aura kegelapan dia sedang keluar dari tubuh badan dia. Hati Fang cukup panas seperti lava sedang menggelegak di dalam kawah gunung berapi

"Kasihan Fang. Takpelah, nanti akak belanja dia donut lobak merah. Mesti dia akan suka nanti"

"Kak Lynna belanja saya sekali!" muncul Gopal bersama Boboiboy "Tak pun kak Lynna belanja kita semua makan dekat tepi pantai. Makan seafood, sedap tu!"

"Tahu makan aje kau ni" bisik Boboiboy "

"Boleh aje Gopal tapi lepas Kaizo habis sesi shooting movie dia" kata Lynna dengan nada ceria dia

"Kak Lynna tak rasa cemburu ke tengok abang Kaizo berlakon dengan pelakon cantik dan menawan?" tanya Faye sambil melihat pelakon perempuan yang begitu menawan sekali. Gadis itu ada sedikit seperti pelakon Hollywood

"Takdelah, buat apa akak nak cemburu pula. Lainlah kalau abang sepupu kamu tu sejenis yang suka mengurat perempuan" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Lalu dia terbayangkan Kaizo seorang yang serius tapi suka mengurat semua perempuan yang dia nampak "Tak dapat nak aku bayangkan" bisik Lynna

"Hehehe.. betul tu! Lily setuju sahaja sebab hati abang Kaizo hanya setia pada yang satu sahaja iaitu..."

"LILY!" muncul Momoki di sebelah Lily dengan sekuntum mawar merah "Hai gadis cantik. Nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan saya tak hari ni?" Lily terus tersengih dan menyorok di belakang Boboiboy dan lalu menjerit

"LILY TAK NAK KELUAR JALAN-JALAN DENGAN ABANG MOKI MOKI ATAU LEBIH DIKENAL SEBAGAI ABANG MOK MOK!"

"Tak nak takpe" Momoki terus menoleh kepalanya ke arah Ying pula "Hai gadis amoi yang cantik berseri-seri. Nama kamu Ying kan"

"Err.. ha ah, nama saya Ying. Kenapa?" Momoki terus tersenyum sehingga ternampak gigi dia yang putih bersinar-sinar itu. Senyuman Momoki itu membuat Ying tergoda dan tersipu malu. Momoki terus berikan sekuntum mawar merah kepada Ying "Hehehe.. terima kasih"

"Hmm.. kasanova betul" kata Lynna sambil melihat Momoki mengurat Ying

"Memang pun tapi kalau dia mengurat saya, saya tidak akan termakan dengan kata-kata indah dia. Hati Bella tetap pada yang satu iaitu si landak yang suka bermasam muka!" Bella melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah Fang tetapi apa yang dia dapat, jelingan lidah dari Fang "Cheh, tak guna punya Fang"

"Hehehee... sabar ajelah Bella tapi korang kecik-kecik lagi, sudah terpikat dekat seseorang yea"

"Ala kak Lynna, macamlah kak Lynna tak pernah suka dekat sesiapa masa sekolah dulu" Bella nampak muka Lynna berubah menjadi merah sebab rasa malu "Hehehee.. kan betul saya cakap tapi jangan risaulah kak Lynna, itukan perasaan dan hati masing-masing. Kalau dah suka, apa boleh buat tapi jangan jadi stalker macam Lily dulu.. hehehee.. maaf Lily"

"Takpe, Lily memang stalker nombor satu! Betul tak BBB-Chan"

"Err.. betul lah kot" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja

"Pizu pun stalker juga dulu. Pizu stalker abang Fang" muncul Rizu dengan anak patung penguin dia "Tapi kita adalah stalker yang terbaik! Sebab Pizu dapat seorang abang angkat iaitu abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Bukan dia orang sahaja, kakak angkat pun Pizu dapat juga, KAKAK LYNNA! Tapi kakak Lily aje yang tak dapat abang Boboiboy lagi tapi... abang Boboiboy tak boleh jadi abang angkat kepada kakak Lily sebab kakak Lily lebih tua daripada abang Boboiboy. Abang Boboiboy jadi adik angkat kepada kakak Lily ajelah, baru ok kan? Betul tak?"

"Betul tu Rizu" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

Mereka masih lagi menunggu untuk sesi pengambaraan bermula tetapi tuan pengarah masih lagi sibuk bercakap dengan pekerja-pekerja dia. Muka dia serius seperti muka Kaizo. Tuan pengarah itu seperti hendak marah tetapi tidak jadi nak marah. Kaizo pula, dia hanya duduk di bawah payung besar sambil diri dia dikipaskan oleh Fang. Beberapa minit kemudian, barulah pengambaraan bermula. Kaizo berdiri di tempat yang sudah ditetapkan. Pelakon wanita sudah pun bersiap sedia. Mereka semua boleh nampak pelakon wanita itu terpikat dengan wajah kacak Kapten Kaizo. Semuanya menjadi senyap selepas sahaja tuan pengarah katakan action

"Kenapa kau hancurkan hati aku? AKU BUKANNYA ANAK PATUNG MAINAN KAU!" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"CUT!" tuan pengarah itu bangun dan terus pergi ke Kaizo "Kaizo, kamu kena tunjukkan emosi sedih bukan serius campur garang"

"Abang saya mana reti nak buat emosi sedih. Dia tu tahu satu emosi aje iaitu emosi serius" Fang menyibuk di situ "Emosi lain dia memang takde" kata Fang sambil angguk-angguk kepala

"Lily sokong sahaja!" Lily tiba-tiba sahaja muncul di situ "Tuan pengarah, kalau tuan nak tahu. Abang Kaizo ni hanya reti dengan keganasan, kekejaman, kegarangan, ketegasan, kesadisan dan juga kebulian terhadap adik dia yang serba potato ni!"

"AKU BUKAN POTATO LAH!"

"Korang berdua ni.. memang suka cari pasal yea" Tuan pengarah melihat Lily, kemudian ke arah Fang "Hmmm..." Kening dia terangkat sebelah sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Baiklah, kita sambung balik.. FROM THE TOP! Kaizo, emosi sedih yea"

"Lerr.. ingatkan dia cakap sesuatu tadi" Fang menepuk dahinya. Semua berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Kamera sudah halakan kearah Kaizo

"ACTION!"

"Kenapa kau hancurkan hati aku? AKU BUKA-"

"CUT!" Tuan pengarah memicit dahinya "Saya suruh keluarkan emosi sedih. Bukan emosi serius"

"Jangan risau. Saya akan cubakan untuk dapatkan emosi sedih abang keluar dari badan dia" Lalu Fang mengheret Lynna dan letakkan di depan mata Kaizo "Abang bayangkan kak Lynna dirampas oleh seseorang dan hati abang hancur kerana perasaan abang telah dipermainkan" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Jangan nak mengarut!"

"Heheee.. Fang cuba ajelah yang lain" Lynna terus kembali ke tempat asal dia

"Baiklah! ADIK AKAN GUNAKAN PIN EMOSI SEDIH!" Fang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pin berwarna biru itu. Tangan dia semakin hampir dengan baju abangnya tetapi Kaizo terus menjerit

"KAU INGAT EMOSI AKU NI BARANG MAINAN KE! BOLEH BUAT SESUKA HATI KAU SAHAJA?! PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang terus larikan diri daripada abang dia yang sudah mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Pening kepala tuan pengarah. Dia terpaksa mencari pelakon lain. Lalu dia ternampak Momoki yang masih lagi mengurat Ying

"Kamu! Momoki.. kamu akan menjadi pelakon utama yang baru" Momoki terus rasa gembira "Siapkan dia dengan segera dan berikan skript kepada dia" Makin ramailah penonton dari para gadis

"Wahai para gadis sekalian, aku Momoki akan buktikan dunia lakonan ku" kata Momoki dengan senyuman mengoda dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu dan juga Lynna, beredar dari situ sebab malas hendak melihat lakonan Momoki. Mereka rasa, lebih elok menonton Fang kena kejar dengan abangnya

"Isk isk isk.. asyik cerita ni ending dengan abang Kaizo mengamuk aje. Apa kata kita endingkan cerita ini dengan Lily pergi berdating dengan Boboiboy!" Lily terus peluk lengan Boboiboy "Jom Boboiboy, kita pergi dating. Kita pergi makan ice cream sama-sama" Tiba-tiba sahaja tangan lagi sebelah Boboiboy ditarik oleh seseorang

"EHEM! Boboiboy berdating dengan aku sahaja!"

"MANA BOLEH! BOBOIBOY IS MINE FOREVER!"

"NO WAY!" Mimiko tarik Boboiboy dan Lily tarik tangan Boboiboy lagi sebelah. Boboiboy dijadikan tarik tali dan akhirnya, dia terpaksa belanja kedua-dua mereka makan ice cream. Lynna pula, pergi belanja yang lain makan seafood di tepi pantai. Kaizo dan Fang? Fang masih lagi dikejar oleh abangnya sehinggalah larut malam

* * *

 **Hehehe.. ok tak or rasa macam bosan aje xD author mahu buat yang simple sahaja**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Miss mysteri - Baiklah! author akan doakan yang terbaik buat miss! Good luck dear**

 **Aini Nadia - KAIZO AKAN MUNCUL?! Wahh! windu betul suara dia yang macho tu.. hehehe.. windu sangat dengan adik beradik alien tu :3**

 **Milk-she - maaf kalau terlampau seram sangat xD hehehe**

 **Nightmare moon - ubat apa? maaf x( author tak faham**

 **Kaizo - nak ke merasai latihan tempur versi hantu dari kapten kaizo? hehehe**

 **asuka17 - hehehe.. baca waktu malam, time hujan.. membangkitkan rasa seram sejuk...author pun teringat juga tentang chapter Lily dan Faye kena culik tu xD**

 **Azuki5991 - Faye kan kuat tapi dia jarang tunjuk :P lagipun dia pun ada juga kadang2 kena latihan tempur**

 **yuni - err... ejen ali xD nanti author akan fikirkan tapi kena tunggulah**

 **Lily - WAH! YEA KE LILY! Penulisan author makin smooth and baik :3 entah2 dalam chapter ni banyak sangat kesalahan xD hahahahaa! author pun tak sabar nak beli comic baru nanti! hanya semata-mata sebab Fang.. hehehee! Gopal kenalah berani untuk selamatkan kawan dia, tak kan dia nak jadi pengecut sahaja xD betul tak? Faye memang dasyat tapi dia jarang tunjuk... dia kadang2 pun boleh serius juga macam Kaizo**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! next update.. hari Isnin or Ahad macam tu**

 **Lagu yang Pikachu, Shadow dan Lily nyanyi ialah lagu Bintang Hati by Amy Mastura**

 **Dancing Song by Little Comets**

 **Magic by B.o.B ft Rivers Cuomo**

 **I Can See Clearly Now by Jimmy Cliff**

 **-Sayonara-**


	56. Ejen dan Trio Huru Hara

**Welcome back my fellow readers! How are you today? Exam dah habis, cuti sekolah sudah bermula xD maka bermulalah episode baru BBB Galaxy.. hehe.. apa pendapat korang tentang episode 7 BBB Galaxy?.. Saja update awal sebab dah siap! hahahahaaa...**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ejen dan Trio Huru Hara

JJenny - Hi

PizuPenguin - Hai! Ini siapa?

JJenny - Nama saya Jenny, boleh berkenalan?

PizuPenguin - Boleh. Nama saya Rizu. Saya suka bahasakan diri saya sebagai Pizu

JJenny - Rizu tu nama betul awak ke?

PizuPenguin - Bukanlah. Nama betul saya Ridzwan tapi ibu selalu panggil saya Rizu semenjak saya baby lagi. Nama awak memang Jenny ke?

JJenny - Yea, nama saya memang Jenny. Awak duduk dekat mana?

PizuPenguin - Pizu duduk dekat Pulau Rintis. Tempat yang terkenal dengan 5 superhero bumi iaitu abang Boboiboy, abang Fang, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying! Abang Paizo pun superhero juga tapi dia superhero galaxy

JJenny - Oh begitu.. macam seronok sahaja tempat awak tinggal

PizuPenguin - Memang seronok! Macam-macam benda pelik yang berlaku dekat sini

JJenny - Kalau saya datang ke situ boleh ke? Boleh saya berkenalan dengan awak lebih dekat

PizuPenguin - Boleh! Pizu suka berkawan. Bolehlah Pizu kenalkan juga dengan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak Pizu! Dia orang semua kelakar tapi paling kelakar sekali ialah kakak Lily. Dia suka buat benda pelik-pelik dan juga suka sangat buat abang Paizo pening

JJenny - Kalau macam tu, nanti saya akan datang ke situ. Pizu jadi kawan saya ok

PizuPenguin - OK!

"RIZUUUUUUUU! ABANG KESAYANGAN KAMU DATANG!"

"Baik ibu" Rizu terus menghantar mesej terakhir kepada seseorang yang dia tidak kenali yang bernama JJenny di computernya. Lalu dia menutup dengan serta merta computer untuk pergi bermain dengan Fang. Apa yang Rizu tidak tahu, JJenny bukanlah seseorang yang Rizu bayangkan. Dia adalah orang jahat yang ingin mendapatkan maklumat tentang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Dia tahu tentang pasukan Boboiboy tetapi dia mahu maklumat yang lengkap. Dia perlukan kuasa mereka untuk musnahkan M.A.T.A

* * *

"Hari ini kita nak pergi ke mana abang Fang?" tanya Rizu sambil berpimpin tangan abang kesayangan dia. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan ke sesuatu detinasi yang Rizu tidak pasti ke mana

"Hmmm.. hari ni kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba dulu. Lepas tu kita pergi ke tempat hiburan dekat bandar"

"LILY PUN NAK IKUT!" Muncul Lily dengan jeritan nyaring dia. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily "Jangan marah landak. Minggu ni kan minggu cuti sekolah! Hari sabtu adalah hari pertama cuti sekolah bermula, lepas tu seminggulah Lily akan berada di situ untuk menganggu kehidupan landak yang berambut cacak tetapi sebenarnya tidaklah sekacak mana" Hati Fang panas sahaja

"Hehehee.. kakak Lily ni, janganlah buat abang Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Tapi akak suka tengok abang kesayang kamu ni mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Memang terbaik!"

"Kau suka yea" Lily angguk-angguk kepalanya kepada Fang "Jadi kau nak aku serang kau dengan harimau bayanglah ni"

"Err.. Lily rasa Faye tengah tunggu aku tu" Terus Lily lari dari situ "LILY PERGI DULU!"

"Tahu takut.. HAHAHAAAA!" Fang ketawa besar di situ sampai dia tidak perasan seseorang muncul di belakang dia iaitu kawan baik dia sendiri, Boboiboy

"Hmmm... apasal dengan kau ni. Tergelak-gelak macam orang gila" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan muka dia terus berubah menjadi masam "Tak best jumpa aku ke?"

"Bukannya tak best tapi bakal kekasih hati kau tu, suka sangat menjerit-jerit tak tentu pasal. Sakit telinga aku dengan suara nyaring dia tu. Rasa macam nak jahit mulut dia tu, supaya dia tidak dapat bercakap selama-lamanya! HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Kejam betul yea kau ni" kata Boboiboy "Rizu jangan ikut sangat perangai abang kau yang tak senonoh ni"

"Baik abang Boboiboy!" jawab Rizu sambil memberikan tabik kepada Boboiboy "Abang Boboiboy pun nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba ke?"

"Ha ah, Rizu pun pergi ke sana juga?"

"Yup! Pizu pergi sana dengan abang Fang! Bolehlah kita pergi sana sama-sama"

"Boleh juga tapi abang Fang kamu tidak boleh kenakan sesiapa pada hari ini. Kalau tidak, abang Boboiboy akan belasah dia" Fang buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja. Dia bersiul-siul sambil berjalan "Buat-buatlah tak dengar. Kalau kau kena kejar dengan abang kau, jangan salahkan aku atau sesiapa pun"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah. Aku berkelakuan baiklah" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Hehehe.. tahu pun" bisik Boboiboy. Mereka teruskan berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba. Sampai sahaja di sana, kawan-kawan mereka sudah pun berada di situ. Bella, Faye dan Lily sedang gayakan fashion terbaru mereka iaitu fashion Power Puff Girls. Bella dengan rambutnya seperti Buttercup dan pakaian dia berwarna hijau. Faye seperti Blossom dan baju dia berwarna oren dan Lily pula, pakaian dia serba biru. Rambut dia diikat dua

"Wah! Power Puff Girls in real life" kata Rizu yang sangat teruja melihat trio huru hara di situ

"Hehehee... seronoklah korang yea" kata Gopal "Faye, tukarkan aku jadi superhero dalam mana-mana cerita cartoon"

"Hmmm.. cartoon apa yea" Faye terus fikirkan watak yang sesuai untuk Gopal "Aku takde idea pula"

"Tapi kalau watak untuk pretty boy kita ni" Bella terus tersenyum sinis "Dia memang sesuai sangat jadi POTATO! LANDAK POTATO! Macam nama jenama potato chips aje. Kalau si Pang ni tak nak jadi superhero dah, bolehlah dia jual potato chips berbentuk landak"

"WUUUUUUU! Lily suka dengan idea tu" Lily terus tersenyum lebar. Fang mula berapi-api lagi dengan Bella dan juga Lily "Tengok Bella, si Potato mula nak jadi kentang goreng"

"Isk korang ni, tak baik tau buat kawan sendiri marah"

"Hah! Betul tu Yaya! Selamatlah kau seorang sahaja kawan yang paling baik sekali" kata Fang

"Habis tu, aku ni bukan kawan yang baik ke?"

"Kau? Kau tu dulu panggil aku jahat! Kawan baik apa tu.. Yaya juga yang baik. Dia tidak pernah fikirkan aku ni jahat"

"Dah tu, kau dulu nampak macam budak jahat. Sampai buat Ochobot pengsan. Lepas tu dah tahu cerita yang sebenarnya, kau buat nakal pulak. Suka sangat kenakan aku" Boboiboy dan Fang mula merenung tajam ke arah mata masing-masing. Gopal berdiri di tengah-tengah dan hantukkan kepala mereka berdua

"GOPALLLLLLLL!" Jerit Fang dan Boboiboy

"Korang berdua ni, kalau ada peluang. Mesti nak bergaduh. Cubalah jadi baik macam aku" Gopal terus buat muka bangga sambil angkat-angkat kening "Aman sikit Pulau Rintis ni tanpa pergaduhan dari korang berdua. Dua-dua nak sangat bersaing siapa lebih hebat"

"Wei Gopal, kau ingat kau tu baik sangat ke. Mulut kau tu, kadang-kadang aku nak aje cilikan"

"Betul tu Fang, aku pun setuju dengan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil memberikan renungan maut dekat Gopal

"Hehehee.. janganlah macam tu, aku bergurau aje. Lagipun korang berdua memang kawan terbaik pun. Tanpa Boboiboy, tak mungkin aku akan dapat kawan baik. Tanpa Fang, tak mungkin tiada siapa yang akan belasah aku nanti"

"Hehehee.. abang Gopal suka yea kena belasah" Rizu tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat ketiga-tiga abangnya

"Dey! Abang mana suka kena belasah. Cuma abang kesayangan kamu tu memang kaki belasah orang. Sana nak belasah, sini nak belasah tapi dia sendiri kena belasah dengan abang dia yang sadis tu"

"Woi! Kau nak kena dengan aku ke" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal "Sudahlah, aku malas nak cari gaduh. Aku datang sini pun sebab nak makan dengan Rizu tapi korang ada juga dekat sini terutama sekali si Lily dan Bella"

"Haiyaaa... abaikan ajelah dia orang. Kau tu sepatutnya kena kawal kemarahan kau. Asyik nak panas baran sahaja"

"Betul tu Ying" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala. Fang terus duduk di bangku kedai tanpa hiraukan mereka. Dia terpaksa menahan dirinya daripada mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Rizu duduk di sebelah Fang

"Abang Fang ok?"

"Abang ok sahaja" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sedikit "Tok Aba, bagi dua keping waffle dengan ice cream vanilla yea. Saya nak berkongsi dengan Rizu"

"Bagusnya kamu. Kongsi makanan dengan Rizu"

"Hehehee... sekali sekala atuk" kata Fang. Mereka berdua menonton sebuah rancangan kartun di kedai itu tanpa hiraukan bunyi bising di belakang. Entah apa yang kawan-kawan dia sedang berborakkan, dia malas hendak mengambil tahu. Boboiboy diajak oleh Lily untuk pergi berdating lagi sekali. Yaya dan Ying sedang berceramah kepada Gopal sebab kerja sekolah masih belum di siapkan lagi. Bella dan Faye asyik berceritakan tentang fashion. Mereka seperti mahu mereka design fashion mereka tersendiri. Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, ada dua orang sedang memerhatikan mereka semua dari jauh. Kedua orang itu mahukan kelima-lima jam kuasa tersebut. Salah seorang itu, adalah orang yang berchatting dengan Rizu tadi. Dia tersenyum melihat Rizu di kedai Tok Aba sambil berborak mesra bersama dengan Fang

"Itulah mereka" kata seorang gadis berambut pendek

"Hmm.. kamu pasti dengan kuasa mereka"

"Saya pasti. Dengan kuasa mereka, kita pasti dapat kalahkan ejen-ejen M.A.T.A dan I.R.I.S akan menjadi milik kita. Tiada siapa akan mendapat menghalang kita nanti"

"Bagus. Dapatkan budak kecil itu. Aku mahu mereka mencari budak itu dan selepas itu, kita rampas jam-jam kuasa mereka"

* * *

Petang itu, Rizu pulang ke rumah keseorangan. Fang tidak dapat menemani Rizu kerana abang dia telah berkali-kali menghubungi dia untuk menjalani latihan tempur dan juga latihan memandu kapal angkasa. Kalau dia buat silap, Fang akan dikenakan hukuman. Rizu tidak rasa sedih sebab dia tahu dengan perangai Kaizo yang garang dan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Kadang-kadang Rizu terfikir, bagaimana abang Kaizo boleh tahan dengan perangai nakal Fang setiap hari

"Hehehee.. agaknya abang Paizo suka mengamuk sebab kenakalan abang Fang. Seronoknya kalau Pizu dapat jadi adik beradik dia orang! Mesti setiap hari ada aje idea nakal dari abang Fang. Lepas tu kita sama-sama kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo. Paling best, mesti dapat mengembara ke seluruh galaxy!"

"Cakap sorang-sorang nampak?" Rizu menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis yang agak tua daripada dia, dengan rambut pendek sampai ke bahu tetapi muka dia lembut, kelihatan seperti orang baik

"Kakak ni siapa?" tanya Rizu

"Hehehe.. saya lah JJenny, orang yang kamu chatting pagi tadi"

"WAH! KAKAK JENNY!" Rizu terasa lebih gembira dapat berjumpa dengan kawan dari internet. Dia tidak rasa begitu ragu-ragu dengan kehadiran Jenny "Cepatnya kakak Jenny sampai ke sini. Entah-entah kakak Jenny tinggal sini"

"Mana ada, kakak Jenny tak tinggal dekat sini. Akak datang ke sini sebab nak lihat Rizu lah" Jenny datang dekat dan lalu dia cuit hidung Rizu

"Hehehee.. kakak Jenny ni lawa"

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Kakak Jenny nak datang ke rumah saya tak? Bolehlah saya kenalkan kakak Jenny dekat ibu Pizu! Lepas tu, kakak Jenny boleh jumpa sekali dengan abang angkat saya iaitu abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Dia orang tu baik, selalu jaga Pizu bila ibu takde dekat rumah. Kadang-kadang ibu bagi Pizu tidur rumah dia orang. Kadang-kadang tu sampai 2 atau 3 hari Pizu akan duduk rumah dia orang. Abang Fang dan abang Kaizo selalu buat benda yang menarik. Selalu buat Pizu tergelak tapi Pizu suka tengok abang Fang kena kejar dengan abang Paizo sebab abang Fang suka sangat buat nakal. Abang Paizo tu garang, suka sangat buat muka serius. Abang Fang kata, abang Paizo ada satu emosi sahaja. Emosi lain takde tapi Pizu tengok, abang Paizo ada aje emosi lain cuma abang Paizo jarang nak tunjuk tapi bila kakak Lynna datang, abang Paizo kadang-kadang mesti ada senyum sedikit. Kakak Lynna tu baik, dia suka sangat bagi nasihat dekat abang Fang tapi kadang-kadang dia ada juga marah abang Paizo sebab abang Kaizo tu suka buli abang Fang. Heheehe.. orang cakap Pizu pun ada terikut-ikut perangai nakal abang Fang tapi Pizu tak ikut sangat. Dia orang risau kalau Pizu jadi macam abang Fang. Pizu sebenarnya tak berapa suka tengok abang Fang buat nakal dekat orang lain tapi kadang-kadang tu buat Pizu tergelak. Idea nakal abang Fang selalunya terlampau kejam sangat tapi kadang-kadang tu best! Cuma akhirnya nanti, abang Fang mesti kena kejar dengan abang Paizo. Dia orang suka main kejar-kejar dekat sekeliling Pulau Rintis. Lepas tu abang Fang kena latihan tempur sampai esok pagi. Kasihan abang Fang. Pizu pun rasa kasihan juga.." Lalu mulut Rizu diterkup oleh seseorang dengan sehelai kain putih. Kain putih itu mempunyai cecair yang membolehkan membuatkan seseorang pengsan. Rizu pengsan di situ

"Panjang betul budak ni berceloteh"

"Hmm.. agak merbahaya tapi takpe, kita teruskan dengan rancangan kita" kata orang itu yang bernama Uno. Lalu dia mengangkat Rizu yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri "Sekarang, kita tunggu sahaja kelima-lima superhero itu datang untuk selamatkan budak kecik ni" Uno tergelak sinis di situ. Mereka terus beredar dari situ dan terus hilang ke tempat lain, iaitu luar dari kawasan bandar Pulau Rintis. Tiada siapa yang menjadi saksi dengan kejadian penculikan tadi. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan sendiri sehingga tidak sedar bahawa Rizu telah diculik oleh dua orang yang dikehendaki oleh pihak M.A.T.A

* * *

Pintu rumah terbuka, seorang remaja lelaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya dalam kelihatan letih. Badan dia sudah naik lemah kerana latihan tempur yang terlampau sadis itu tadi. Fang berjalan perlahan-lahan ke sofa ruang tamu dan lalu dia baringkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sudah terdampar di atas sofa. Dia hanya mengangkat kening sebelah dan lalu menutup pintu rumah itu

"Hmmm... kau ni, baru 5 jam latihan tempur, badan sudah naik lemah. Macam mana nak jadi kuat macam abang. Stamina kau ni memang betul-betul lemah" Kaizo terus ke dapur untuk minum air sekejap

"Mana ada lemah abang. Adik cuma penat aje. Lagipun abang tu tiap-tiap hari latihan tempur macam orang gila. Adik ni macam-macam benda kena buat" jawab Fang sambil pejamkan mata dia. Fang mula bayangkan diri dia baring di atas awan, dengan angin bertiupan begitu tenang dan kesejukan angin itu bukan tahap maksima "Bestnya"

"Apa yang best?" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak muka seseorang yang dia malas hendak melayan

"Kau ada dekat sini?"

"Yelah, aku kan kawan baik sepupu kau. Aku mestilah ada dekat sini, Potato Boy!" Bella tergelak sinis. Hati Fang panas apabila dia di panggil Potato Boy "Marah ke?" Terus Fang bangun dari sofa itu. Dia bersua muka dengan Bella yang berlagak sombong itu

"Mestilah marah!" kata Fang "Apasal korang suka sangat panggil nama aku macam-macam hah! Landak lah, pretty boy lah! Potato lah, rambut cacak lah, abang Fely lah.. sekarang ni Potato Boy pulak!"

"Hehehee... landak ni, tak baik marah-marah tau. Nanti naik uban dekat rambut tu" muncul Lily pula. Rambut dia masih lagi diikat dua

"Korang tiba-tiba ada dekat sini apasal?" tanya Fang

"Hari ni kita orang nak slumber party dekat sini! YEAHHH!"

"PARTY?!" Muncul Kaizo di ruang tamu dengan muka ngeri dia "Rumah ini bukannya untuk berparty! RUMAH INI HANYA UNTUK REHATKAN DIRI SAHAJA"

"Kaizo, bagilah dia orang nak party.. lagipun 3 orang sahaja, bukannya ramai pun"

"Eh, kak Lynna pun ada dekat sini" Lynna terus berikan senyuman kepada Fang dan dia rasa lega dengan adanya Lynna di situ "Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?"

"Akak datang ke sini sebab dia orang yang ajak akak slumber party sekali" kata Lynna kepada Fang

"Jadi kau setuju sahajalah untuk sertai party dia orang ni" Kaizo bersilang tangan sambil melihat Lynna dengan muka serius dia

"Ha ah, aku sudah lama tak slumber party. Asyik sibuk sahaja.."

"Sibuk dating dengan abang" bisik Fang sambil tergelak sedikit "Hehehehee..." Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya

"Ingat aku tak dengar apa yang kau bisik tadi.. tapi korang jangan nak buat bising. Kalau tidak, latihan tempur akan menjadi makanan malam korang nanti" Bella, Faye dan Lily terus tersengih sambil angguk-angguk kepala "Aku naik dulu" Kaizo perhatikan mereka bertiga sambil menaiki tangga rumah. Lynna gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Oh yea, landak potato pun kena naik juga sebab ini untuk slumber party para gadis seperti kita! Tapi kan..." Mata Lily melirik ke arah Fang dengan senyuman nakalnya "Kalau kita bagi landak make over, best juga"

"WOI! KAU NAK KENA BELASAH DENGAN AKU KE?"

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak cari pasal. Faye bawak kawan-kawan kamu masuk ke dalam bilik dan kamu Fang" Lynna terus melihat Fang sambil bercekak pinggang "Jangan nak marah-marah sahaja. Kamu pergi mandi, lepas sudah siap. Kita boleh makan malam bersama nanti"

"Kak Lynna masakan untuk kami!" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar

"Ha ah Fang, akak tahu kamu tengah penat sekarang. Korang semua pergi buat kerja masing-masing ok, akak pergi masak sekarang juga!"

"YEAHHHHHH!" Mereka meloncat-loncat di ruang tamu tetapi sesuatu yang berlaku terhadap diri Fang. Pacaran sinaran cahaya telah berlaku di tubuh badan Fang "ERKKK!"

"Apa jadi dengan diri aku ni!" Bella, Faye dan Lily menahan gelakan mereka. Lynna tersenyum sambil tergelak sedikit. Fang melihat tangan dia berbulu putih. Dia raba-raba kepala dia, semuanya berbulu dan telinga dia panjang. Dia telah bertukar menjadi seekor arnab "MACAM MANA AKU BOLEH JADI ARNAB NI! TIDAKKKKKKK!"

"Hehehee... author Lynz yang suruh sebab dia cakap, abang Fely buat nakal dekat Boboiboy Galaxy episode 7 dan tak nampak serius. Jadi inilah balasannya!"

"Tapi Emmy" Fang buat muka comel dekat Emmy "Tukarlah abang Fely menjadi manusia balik.. err.. maksud abang, jadi alien manusia balik"

"Tak boleh! Abang Fely akan menjadi seekor Arnab sehingga tamat di cerita ini. Maksud author Lynz, sampai chapter ni habis" kata Emmy sambil tergelak sedikit. Fang terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan. Lalu Bella mengangkat arnab itu dan terus dia peluk "Hehehe.. sukalah tu kakak Nutella"

"Mestilah suka! Walaupun arnab ni tak berapa nak comel tapi disebabkan dia telah menjadi seekor arnab, kakak Nutella dapatlah peluk dia sepuas-puasnya. Gebu betul arnab ni. Geram aku tengok!"

"Wei wei! Lepaskan aku lah!" Fang bergeliut di dalam pelukan Bella "LEPASKANLAH AKUUUUUUUU!"

"Ammy nak tak join slumber party kita?"

"Boleh aje kakak Milly! Boleh kita main make-up make up dekat arnab ni"

"Hehehee.. korang main elok-elok yea, akak pergi masak sekejap" Lynna terus ke dapur sambil melihat Fang masih lagi dipeluk oleh Bella "Kasihan Fang.. hehehee"

"Jom kita pakaikan arnab ni ribbon warna pink" kata Faye

"Tak pun kita warnakan bulu dia warna pink" Fang menelan ludah apabila dia melihat muka Lily yang sangat mengerikan "Hehehee.. hari tu dia buat Lily kan. Hari untuk membalas dendam sudah tiba.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Wei, kau gelak macam pontianak. Tak comel langsung. Boboiboy pun tak hingin nak tengok muka kau yang tak comel tu" Aura-aura kegelapan Lily keluar dari tubuh badan dia. Fang tergelak-gelak macam orang gila di dalam pelukan Bella "Hahahahahahaaaaa! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"SIAP KAU LANDAKKKKK!" Fang terus menolak diri dia keluar dari pelukan Bella dan terus melompat ke atas lantai. Dia larikan diri daripada Lily yang hendak mula mengamuk itu "LANDAKKKK! MARI SINI KAU LANDAK POTATO!" Lily mengejar Fang di sekeliling ruang tamu rumah sehinggalah Kaizo menghempas pintu biliknya. Terus dia menjerit di balkoni rumah

"BUKAN KE AKU SUDAH SURUH KAMU SEMUA JANGAN NAK BUAT BISING!" Bergegar satu rumah dengan suara garang Kaizo. Lily dan Fang terus berdiri tegak seperti tiang elektrik "Apasal ada arnab dalam rumah ni? KAU BAWAK HAIWAN KE DALAM RUMAH INI KE? TAK PUAS LAGI DENGAN ITIK DAN KUCING DEKAT DALAM RUMAH NI?" Mata Kaizo melirik ke arah Lily yang sedang tersengih-sengih itu

"Abang.. ni adiklah" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Apasal kau jadi arnab?"

"Tanya orang yang tukang buat cerita ni"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil mengusap-gusap dagunya "Bagus bagus... korang boleh buli adik aku TAPI HARI INI SAHAJA!"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang. Bella dan Faye sudah bersiap sedia dengan alat solekan mereka. Emmy pula, dia telah keluarkan pelbagai jenis ribbon yang ada dan Lily pula, dia sudah bersedia untuk mengikat Fang dengan tali rafia, supaya Fang tidak dapat larikan diri. Fang menelan ludah melihat keempat-empat kawan perempuannya. Belum sempat mereka bertindak, mereka terdengar satu ketukan di pintu rumah. Faye pergi membuka pintu rumahnya

"Eh, kenapa aunty?" Ibu Rizu datang ke rumah mereka. Faye boleh nampak air muka ibu Rizu yang sedih, air matanya mengalir keluar dari matanya

"Faye, tolong aunty. Rizu dari petang tadi tak pulang-pulang lagi. Aunty sudah cari dia dekat merata-rata tempat, dah tanya orang ramai tapi seorang pun tak nampak ke mana Rizu pergi. Janganlah Rizu di culik lagi seperti tahun lepas"

"Rizu kena culik?" Ibu Rizu terkejut melihat seekor arnab muncul di sebelah Faye "Hehehee.. ini Fang, Emmy yang pergi tukarkan saya. Tapi aunty jangan risau, Fang akan pergi mencari dia sekarang juga!" Dengan kaki comelnya, Fang terus melangkah keluar tetapi telinga dia diheret masuk oleh seseorang "SIAPA TARIK TELINGA AKU NI!"

"Kau jangan nak keluar. Kau bukannya ada kuasa" Kaizo mengangkat Fang dan lalu dia peluk adiknya di dada dia seperti memeluk teddy bear. Fang rasa selesa pula apabila diri dia dipeluk oleh abangnya "Aunty jangan risau, saya akan suruh Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain untuk pergi mencari Rizu"

"Aunty duduk dekat sini dulu" kata Lynna dengan suara lembut dia. Ibu Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah dan dia rasa sangat terharu mereka begitu prihatin dengan diri dia dan juga Rizu

"Terima kasih semua kerana sanggup pergi mencari Rizu walaupun sudah hari sudah malam"

"Jangan risaulah aunty, kami semua sayangkan Rizu. Kami sudah anggap dia sebagai adik kami" kata Lynna sambil pelawa ibu Rizu duduk di atas sofa "Aunty duduk dulu, saya pergi buatkan teh untuk aunty"

"Abang, pergilah hubungi Boboiboy" bisik Fang kepada abangnya

"Yea, nanti abang akan hubungi dia. Kau pergi tenangkan ibu Rizu. Jangan nak buat dia risau dan kau jangan ikut pula pergi cari Rizu"

"Yelah Abang" Kaizo letakkan adiknya di atas lantai rumah. Fang melompat-lompat ke arah ibu Rizu dan lalu dia melompat ke atas riba ibu Rizu. Dia buat muka comelnya

"Alahai, comelnya arnab ni" Ibu Rizu membelai-belai kepala Fang yang berbulu itu. Fang rasa suka pula dengan sentuhan lembut dari ibu Rizu "Heheheehee... Rizu mesti suka kalau aunty bagi dia bela arnab"

"Aunty nak suruh saya jadi arnab selama-lamanya ke?" Muka Fang masam sahaja

"Eh, takdelah.. aunty nanti belilah seekor baby arnab untuk dia nanti" Lega hati Fang. Lynna kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secawan teh. Dia melihat Kaizo sudah keluar pergi untuk mencari Rizu bersama dengan kawan-kawan Fang

Semoga berjaya semua, bisik di hati Lynna

* * *

"Abang Kaizo, dekat mana kita nak cari Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy yang kini sudah berada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia berdiri di sebelah sebuah gerai kecil sambil melihat Kaizo yang sedang kelihatan kerisauan. Dia telah mendapat panggilan dari Kaizo sebentar tadi "Saya sudah cari dia merata tempat tapi tak jumpa-jumpa"

"Hmmm... yang lain sudah jumpa dia?"

"Rasanya tak jumpa juga kot" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Lalu Ying muncul dengan larian laju dia "Macam mana Ying, jumpa Rizu?"

"Aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang kita orang kena culik dulu tapi dia takde dekat situ"

"Aku pun tak jumpa dia juga" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Ying "Aku pergi cari dekat pantai dan dekat taman tadi, tapi takde"

"Samalah dengan aku" muncul Gopal dengan roti dia

"Sempat lagi kau beli makanan" Gopal takut pula dengan nada serius Kaizo

"Hehehee.. saya lapar tadi. Jadi saya tukarkanlah daun kepada roti" Gopal tersengih sahaja. Kaizo terus pandang ke tempat lain "Abang Kaizo marah ke dengan aku?" bisik Gopal sambil kunyah roti dia

"Hmmm.. kalau dia tiada di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis. Mungkin dia berada di luar bandar ini. Mungkin dia berada di dalam bangunan lama yang jauh dari sini"

"Mungkin juga, abang Kaizo" kata Yaya

"Mari kita ke sana tapi korang jangan bertindak dulu. Kalau apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap diri aku, korang boleh bertindak dengan segera. Yaya, Ying... kamu berdua bertanggungjawab untuk selamatkan Rizu. Bawa dia balik ke rumah aku dengan selamat, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang Kaizo!" kata Yaya dan Ying

"Baiklah, mari kita bertolak" Kaizo terus mengambil langkah menuju ke bangunan lama yang terletak jauh daripada bandar itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying iku Kaizo dari belakang. Mereka pasti, Rizu mesti ada di situ tetapi sebenarnya Rizu berada di dalam gudang lama. Gudang yang sudah lama terbiar. Gudang itu gudang koko yang terlekat jauh daripada bangunan lama. Setelah tiba sahaja di bangunan lama, mereka teruskan pencarian mereka dari tingkat bawah sehinggalah ke tingkat atas sekali tetapi Rizu tiada di situ

"Dekat mana dia orang sorokkan Rizu?" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat luar tingkap. Dia berada di tingkat atas sekali sambil memerhatikan permandangan di luar tingkap bangunan itu. Mata tajam dia nampak sebuah gudang lama yang tidak jauh daripada situ. Hati dia terus mengatakan Rizu mungkin berada di situ

"Mari kita ke gudang tu" kata Kaizo sambil tunjuk gudang lama itu

"Gudang tu.. abang Kaizo pasti ke Rizu ada dekat situ?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yea aku pasti" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak wajah serius Kaizo, lalu mereka ikut sahaja arahan dari dia. Mereka tidak mahu membantah kata-kata dari seorang kapten sebab takut nanti Kaizo akan marah pula. Mereka terus turun dari situ mengikuti tangga kecemasan

"Wei Boboiboy, kalau Rizu takde dekat situ, mungkin dia sudah bawa lari ke luar negara" bisik Gopal

"Janganlah cakap macam tu Gopal. Tak mungkin Rizu akan dibawa lari begitu jauh sekali tapi kasihan Rizu. Ini sudah dua kali dia kena culik"

"Ha ah, mesti dia akan takut keluar rumah selepas ini" kata Yaya yang berada di belakang mereka

"Menakutkan betul tapi kenapa mereka culik Rizu?"

"Aku tidak mahu jawab soalan tu Ying sebab nanti aku terbayang-bayangkan apa yang mereka akan lakukan terhadap Rizu" kata Boboiboy dengan nada perlahan dia

Kaizo hanya mendengar perbualan mereka. Dia juga tidak mahu bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Rizu hanyalah budak kecil sahaja dan mempunyai penyakit. Dia risau kalau Rizu jatuh sakit nanti sebab terlampau takut sangat. Rizu bukanlah kuat sangat tetapi semangat dia tidaklah lemah. Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah, mereka semua keluar dari bangunan lama itu. Perjalanan mereka diteruskan lagi ke gudang lama itu. Suasana di situ agak sunyi. Tiupan angin di situ membuatkan mereka terasa sejuk sedikit. Gopal terbayang-bayangkan ada hantu keluar dari kawasan hutan yang tidak jauh daripada situ. Entah kenapa dia ternampak dua bayang manusia sedang mengekori mereka. Dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Tiada ada di belakang mereka dan Gopal teruskan berjalan

"Wei Boboiboy, aku rasa macam ada orang sedang mengekori kitalah"

"Hmm.. betul ke Gopal? Entah-entah kau terbayang aje kot"

"Kalau betul macam mana? Entah-entah, itu mesti orang yang culik Rizu"

"Apa yang korang sedang berborak itu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia sambil menoleh kebelakang

"Takde apa-apa abang Kaizo" jawab Boboiboy dengan Gopal. Mereka tersengih sahaja.

Mereka berlima teruskan berjalan sehinggalah sampai ke gudang terbiar itu. Kaizo menyuruh mereka duduk di luar, manakala dia masuk ke dalam gudang itu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Kaizo berjalan begitu perlahan dan secara berhati-hati. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa tahu dengan kehadiran dia. Kaizo sorok di belakang sebuah mesin yang sudah pun rosak. Dia melihat sekeliling dan ternampak Rizu sedang terduduk di atas lantai. Mata Rizu masih lagi pejam, kaki dan tangan dia diikat dengan ketatnya

"Rizu!" bisik Kaizo. Dia terus keluar dari tempat soroknya dan lalu berlari ke arah Rizu. Dia tahu, kalau diri dia diserang oleh orang jahat, dia pasti dapat mengatasi mereka tapi dia silap

"Hahahaaa.. datang pun kau tapi kau bukannya salah seorang superhero di Pulau Rintis" Kaizo berhenti berlari dan menoleh ketepi. Dia terkejut melihat seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang mukanya nampak lembut sahaja. Lelaki itu memakai sesuatu di kepalanya yang telah di cipta oleh Jenny sendiri

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Uno dan ini pula, Jenny. Kami ke sini kerana ingin merampas jam-jam kuasa yang ada di sini.. hehehehehe! Habuan yang hebat sekali telah masuk ke dalam perangkap aku" Uno menggunakan teknologi yang dia pakai di atas kepalanya. Kuasa itu seperti kuasa telekinesis tetapi ianya hanya boleh mengawal apa-apa sahaja object tetapi bukan manusia. Dia menggunakan kuasa teknologi dari kuasa ciptaan dari mesin itu untuk merampas jam kuasa Kaizo

"Kau tak kan ambil jam kuasa aku! Pedang tenaga!" Tetapi jam kuasa dia terlepas dari tangan Kaizo. Jam kuasa itu terbang ke tangan Uno. Kaizo terkejut. Pedang tenaga dia terus hilang. Dia tidak begitu cemas, kerana dia tahu dia dapat kalahkan musuh dia tanpa menggunakan kuasa "Hmm.. kau ingat aku tidak boleh lawan tanpa menggunakan jam kuasa" Kaizo berlari dan melompat. Tangan sebelah kanan dia sudah bersiap sedia berundur kebelakang. Dia akan menumbuk muka musuhnya tetapi Uno begitu pantas sekali. Jenny telah menarik Rizu jauh daripada pertarungan antara Kaizo dan Uno

"Maaf yea Rizu, akak tidak mahu kamu tercedera nanti" kata Jenny

Kaizo berkali-kali memberikan serangan penumbuk dia kepada Uno tetapi Uno begitu pantas sekali. Kaizo tidak akan berputus asa, dia tidak mahu mengalah walaupun tanpa kuasa

"Hmm.. kuat juga kau ni" kata Uno apabila tangan dia menghalang penumbuk Kaizo. Dia pegang genggaman Kaizo dan lalu dia menumbuk perut Kaizo

Kaizo terjatuh kebelakang tetapi dia bangkit balik dan bersedia untuk serangan dia yang seterusnya. Dia melompat dan pusingkan badan dia untuk berikan tendangan kepada Uno

"Degil juga kau ni" Uno keluarkan pedang dia sendiri. Pedang seperti pedang tenaga. Lalu dia melibas ke arah tendangan Kaizo

"JANGANNNN!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak Kaizo jatuh rebah di atas lantai gudang terbiar. Kaizo sudah kelihatan lemah tetapi semangat dia masih lagi kuat. Dia bangkitkan diri dia walaupun dia sendiri sudah tercedera

"Kini giliran kami pula" kata Boboiboy yang cukup marah dengan orang jahat itu. Uno tersenyum sinis sahaja. Dia tidak takut dengan keempat-empat superhero itu

"Akhirnya, muncul juga korang" Uno terus menggunakan ciptaan itu untu merampas jam-jam kuasa mereka. Dia tidak mahu mereka gunakan kuasa dulu sebelum dia dapat merampas jam-jam kuasa mereka. Dia tergelak sinis apabila satu per satu jam kuasa superhero bumi itu di rampas dari tangan mereka. Jam-jam kuasa itu terbang ke arah Uno dan akhirnya semuanya berada di dalam genggaman Uno "Hahahahaaaa!"

"Alamak! Kuasa kita!" jerit Ying yang sudah panik itu

"Macam mana ni Boboiboy?" Gopal terus menyorok di belakang kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy. Uno melihat keempat-empat superhero itu tetapi hanya seorang sahaja yang tiada di situ

"Nampaknya, jam-jam kuasa mereka kita sudah berjaya di rampas tapi tinggal satu lagi jam kuasa yang kita belum berjaya memiliki"

"Hmm.. betul kata kau Jenny. Budak tu tiada dengan mereka" Uno berjalan untuk mendekati keempat-empat superhero itu

Kaizo bangki untuk selamatkan mereka. Dia berlari tetapi Uno tahu, Kaizo akan cuba serang dia dari belakang. Secara pantasnya, dia berpusing dan berikan tendangan terakhir kepada Kaizo. Akhirnya Kaizo jatuh dan bergolek ke tepi dinding. Dia pengsan di situ kerana sudah terlampau banyak tenaga dia sudah gunakan untuk kalahkan Uno tetapi dia tahu, ini bukan pengakhirnya. Dia pasti, adiknya Fang akan datang mencari mereka nanti tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia tidak mahu Fang tercedera seperti dia juga. Dia tidak mahu jam kuasa adiknya dirampas juga nanti. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia sudah berundur sedikit demi sedikit dari situ tetapi Uno tidak akan biarkan mereka terlepas lari. Dia perlukan mereka semua untuk kawan mereka yang terakhir untuk datang ke sini dan selamatkan keadaan

Uno dan Jenny tidak tahu dengan kehadiran dua orang ejen iaitu Ali dan Alicia. Mereka telah menjadi saksi apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi "Nampaknya kita perlukan bantuan untuk selamatkan mereka" kata Alicia yang sedang mengintip dua orang jahat itu

"Kita panggil Ejen Bakar dan Ejen Rizwan"

"Errmm... rasanya tak perlu kot" muncul satu suara yang mereka tidak pernah dengar sebelum ini. Ali dan Alicia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat tiga orang gadis remaja berdiri di belakang mereka

"Siapa korang?" Alicia sudah bersiap sedia keluarkan bola lastik dia untuk melastik mereka

"Eh, jangan lastik kami" kata Faye. Alicia terus turunkan lastiknya "Kami adalah kawan kepada kawan-kawan kami yang sekarang sedang cuba larikan diri tetapi diri mereka sudah pun ditangkap dan diikat oleh dua orang jahat itu"

"Betul tu! Nama saya Lily! Hellooo!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Saya pula Bella" Bella nampak sikap Alicia yang begitu serius dan dingin "Kamu berdua ni siapa?"

"Aku Alicia dan ini pula, Ali. Kami adalah Ejen dari M.A.T.A"

"Mata? Bijik mata ke?" Lily membuka luas kedua belah mata dia dan lalu dia tergelak sedikit tetapi Alicia abaikan sahaja. Ali rasa seronok pula melihat Lily yang sentiasa ceria itu "Hehehee.. maaf, saya bergurau sahaja" Alicia malas hendak melayan Lily, dia ada kerja yang lebih penting daripada itu

"Aku rasa, patut korang balik dulu" kata Alicia

"Tapi.. dia orang boleh bantu kita untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan dia orang tu"

"Jangan nak merepek Ali, dia orang bukannya ejen seperti kita. Entah-entah, kuasa pun tiada" kata Alicia dengan nada dinginnya. Bella tidak berapa suka dengan sikap Alicia tetapi dia tenangkan diri dan tidak mahu bergaduh di situ

"Hmmm... kuasa yea. Aku ada tahu macam mana nak dapatkan kuasa. Bolehlah kita orang bantu korang untuk kalahkan musuh korang"

"Macam mana Faye?" tanya Bella

"Ikut sahaja aku!" Faye terus berikan peace kepada kawan-kawan dia. Ali dan Alicia terpaksa ikut mereka sebab mereka pun rasa curiga, dari mana dia orang akan dapat kuasa?

* * *

"DARI SINI!" kata Emmy sambil pelawa Ali dan Alicia masuk ke dalam makmal dia "Selamat datang ke makmal saya!"

"WAHHHHH! Dasyatnya makmal ni. Betul ke awak yang buat semua ni?" tanya Ali yang sangat teruja itu. Dia melihat sebuah bekas yang ada beberapa pin dalam pelbagai warna. Selepas itu dia melihat sebatang payung yang boleh terbang dan seterusnya dia melihat beberapa botol kecil dalam pelbagai warna juga

"Ini semua yang kau ciptakan?" tanya Alicia

"Ha ah, Emmy yang buat semua ni"

"Betul tu! Ammy ni super duper genius! Otak dia lebih hebat daripada si landak"

"Landak?" Alicia pelik, ada ke landak yang tidak begitu pandai?

"Landak tu panggilan nama kawan kita orang sangat tapi dia tu bukannya landak betul pun cuma rambut dia macam landak aje" Gelak Bella "Emmy, ada tak kuasa yang boleh tolong selamatkan kawan-kawan kita yang lain dan juga abang Kaizo"

"Mestilah ada!" kata Emmy sambil pergi ke sebuah rak yang penuh dengan botol-botol kecil "Kejap yea" Dia melihat satu per satu botol itu. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang sesuai untuk Bella, Faye dan Lily. Lalu Emmy teringatkan sesuatu "Hmmm... Emmy tahu, apa yang sesuai untuk Trio Huru Hara!"

"Kuasa apa yang sesuai dengan kita orang?" tanya Faye

"Hehehee..." Emmy terus pergi ke belakang makmal dan lalu dia membawa keluar tiga buah botol. Dia berikan botol hijau kepada Bella, botol biru untuk Lily dan botol pink untuk Faye "Korang pernah cakap korang ni macam Powerpuff Girls. Tiba-tiba hari itu Emmy ada cipta sesuatu khas untuk korang. Lepas tu Emmy lupa nak beritahu" Emmy tersengih

"Wah! Nanti dia orang pun ada kuasa? Kuasa itu akan kekal ke nanti?" Tanya Ali

"Bukan abang Ejen.. kuasa itu untuk hanya beberapa jam sahaja. Ianya tidak akan kekal"

"ALAAAA!" Harapan Lily untuk mempunyai kuasa kekal musnah berkecai seperti kaca terlempas di atas lantai "Baru nak berseronok"

"Ingat ada kuasa sesuatu yang seronok ke. Mempunyai kuasa adalah mempunyai tanggungjawab yang amat besar" kata Alicia dengan nada tegas dia "Kamu Emmy, kamu jangan bocorkan tentang makmal kamu yang serba canggih ini. Kalau Uno dan Jenny tahu, tentu mereka akan dapatkan kau juga"

"Jangan risau, hanya orang yang Emmy percaya sahaja tahu tentang makmal ini" jawab Emmy "Korang minumlah air tu!" Bella, Faye dan Lily terus minum air itu tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Badan mereka rasa begitu bertenaga dan kuat. Lily pergi melihat diri dia di cermin

"Tiada perubahan pun"

"Memanglah tiada.. hehehe" Faye tergelak melihat Lily yang sedang membelek-belek dirinya di cermin "Tapi kita perlu rahsiakan identiti kita. Apa kata kita menjadi live action Powerpuff Girls" Faye keluarkan sebuah alat iaitu alat menukar pakaian

"Dan aku rasa kita perlukan seseorang" kata Bella yang sudah mendapat idea yang boleh membuat mereka kalahkan Uno dan Jenny

"Siapa?" tanya Ali. Bella tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan seseorang

"Fang"

* * *

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit"

Uno melihat di pintu gerbang gudang dan dia berasa pelik kerana arnab itu keluarkan bunyi katak. Seekor arnab putih sedang duduk di tengah-tengah pintu gerbang itu. Uno hiraukan sahaja dengan arnab putih itu. Dia hanya berjalan di sekeliling Kaizo yang sudah diikat. Kaizo cuba hendak lepaskan diri tetapi ikatan Uno jauh lebih kuat dan hebat. Memang agak sukar untuk dia lepaskan diri

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit"

"Kenapa dengan arnab tu" Uno berasa geram dengan bunyian dari arnab itu. Lalu dia nampak arnab itu sudah pusing kebelakang dan menonggeng sambil goyang-goyangkan ekor kontot dia kepada Uno. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat arnab itu

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit"

"Jenny! Pergi tangkap arnab tu. Sungguh menjengkelkan!"

"Tangkaplah saya kalau berani" kata Fang sambil menjelirkan lidah arnabnya

"ARNAB TU BOLEH BERKATA-KATA?!" Terkejut Uno "Ini mesti ada yang cuba hendak hapuskan kita" Uno terus berjalan ke arah arnab itu. Muka Fang berubah menjadi serius. Dia dengan tangan pendek, cuba hendak lawan dengan orang jahat itu

"Kau ingat, kau boleh kalahkan aku. Kau tu hanyalah seekor arnab" kata Uno dengan nada sinis dia

"Bukan saya yang nak hapuskan kau tapi mereka!" Uno terkejut dan terus pandang ke atas. Sebuah bola besi datang ke arah dia. Dia tahu siapa yang cuba hendak menyerang dia. Ejen Alicia dan Ejen Ali ada di situ. Uno melompat kebelakang untuk mengelakkan diri daripada terkena bola lastik dari diri dia. Alicia muncul di beberapa serangan dari lastiknya. Uno melibas beberapa bola itu. Ali pula muncul sambil putarkan Yo-Yo dia seperti sebuah kipas dan lalu dia berikan hentaman Yo Yo ke arah Uno tetapi Uno lebih pantas. Dia meloncat ke atas dan terus menolak badan Ali. Alicia melihat Ali terjatuh di atas lantai gudang itu. Uno mendarat di depan keempat-empat superhero yang masih lagi diikat

"Hmmm.. korang bukannya hebat sangat" kata Uno "Tapi masih ada hati hendak berlawan dengan aku"

"Mestilah dia orang ada hati sebab nak tangkap kau dan pembantu kau tu!" Uno terkejut dengan suara seorang gadis. Dia mendongak ke atas dan nampak tiga orang gadis sedang terapung-apung di udara. Dia tidak begitu mengenali siapa mereka itu

"Siapa tu?" tanya Jenny

"Kami adalah THE POWERPUFF GIRLS LIVE ACTION!" kata Bella, Faye dan Lily

"Hehehee... rasakan jeritan SUPER SONIC DARI LILY!" Lily terus menjerit dan Uno terpelanting kebelakang. Alatan yang dia pakai terus termusnah akibat kuasa jeritan sonic dari Lily

"Sekarang giliran kami pula" Bella dan Faye bergading bahu untuk belasah Uno. Mereka terus terbang dengan kelajuan maksima. Kedua-dua mereka terus menumbuk perut Uno secara serentak

"HEMBUSAN ICE!" Bella keluarkan hembusan ice dia di kaki Uno supaya dia tidak dapat larikan diri. Bella terus berikan tendangan dia ke arah Uno yang tidak boleh gerakkan kakinya. Uno terpelanting jauh dan lalu dia terlanggar dinding gudang itu. Kaki dia sudah bebas akibat tendangan tadi dari Bella

Jenny terus larikan diri dari situ kerana jam-jam kuasa masih ada lagi di tangan dia. Dia terkejut apabila Ali memberikan hentaman Yo-Yo di depannya. Jenny tidak tahu hendak lari ke mana

"Jenny, berikan balik jam-jam kuasa mereka" kata Ali "Jenny, kenapa Jenny belot M.A.T.A?"

"Jenny..." Uno memanggil Jenny "Selamatkan diri aku"

"Maaf Ali, itu kamu tidak perlu tahu" Jenny berpatah balik untuk selamat Uno. Dia mahu berikan jam-jam kuasa itu kepada Uno tetapi bola lastik Alicia terkena tangan Jenny. Jam-jam kuasa itu terlempar keluar dari tangan Jenny dan Lily terbang untuk pergi menyelamatkan jam-jam kuasa tersebut

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak boleh lari lagi daripada kami" kata Alicia sambil menghalakan lastiknya kearah Uno tetapi dia silap. Jenny mengeluarkan sebuah asap putih dan mereka terbatuk-batuk di situ. Bella, Faye dan Lily meniup asap-asap itu untuk keluar dari gudang tersebut. Uno dan Jenny sudah larikan diri

"Kita gagal menangkap mereka"

"Takpelah Alicia, janji kawan-kawan kita selamat" kata Ali

"Kawan? Mereka bukan kawan aku. Sudah, masa untuk pergi dan laporkan kepada M.A.T.A" Alicia terus beredar dari situ "Jangan nak lama sangat" Ali terus tersengih. Dia pergi buka ikatan mereka. Fang membuka ikatan abangnya dan selepas itu dia membuka ikatan Rizu. Kaizo terus melutut di tepi Rizu untuk melihat keadaannya

"Rizu.. Rizu" Mata Rizu terbuka sedikit

"Abang Fang?" Fang terus memeluk Rizu "Maafkan Pizu.. ini semua salah Pizu"

"Sudahlah Rizu, mari kita pulang. Rizu cerita sahaja di rumah nanti bukan di sini" kata Kaizo sambil mengesat air mata Rizu. Mereka berdua bangun dari situ. Rizu memeluk Fang di dadanya dan dia masih lagi menangis

"Terima kasih kerana menolong kami tadi!" kata Faye kepada Ali

"Sama-sama!" Ali tersengih lagi

"Hebat juga yea korang tadi" kata Boboiboy "Kalau ada masa lagi, datanglah ke sini lagi. Bolehlah kita berkenalan"

"Hmm.. itu pun kalau ada peluang" jawab Ali "Saya terpaksa pergi dulu sebelum Alicia menjerit, jumpa lagi kawan-kawan!" Ali melambai-lambai ke arah mereka semua dan terus beredar dari situ bersama Alicia. Jam-jam kuasa mereka sudah diberikan balik oleh Lily sendiri. Kaizo berasa lega kerana jam kuasa dia selamat

* * *

Sampai sahaja di rumah Kaizo dan Fang, Rizu ceritakan apa yang berlaku tadi. Dia cerita yang dia ada berchatting dengan seseorang di internet. Dia tidak tahu pula Jenny itu akan datang ke Pulau Rintis dan culik diri dia

"Rizu, lain kali.. hati-hati semasa Rizu berchatting. Jangan berikan maklumat peribadi Rizu kepada orang yang Rizu tidak kenal. Lebih-lebih lagi orang tu dari internet" kata ibu Rizu sambil membelai kepala anaknya yang masih lagi menangis

"Ha ah, betul kata ibu Rizu. Kita tidak tahu siapa orang tu. Adakah orang baik ataupun orang jahat yang sedang berchatting dengan Rizu" kata Lynna "Bukan Rizu sahaja, kamu semua harus berhati-hati tau. Kalau dia ajak berjumpa, ajak kawan sekali. Pergi beramai-ramai, jangan pergi seorang sahaja"

"Baik kak Lynna!" kata mereka semua secara serentak, kecuali Kaizo. Dia hanya bersandar di tepi dinding sahaja

"Emmy, cerita nak habis dah. Bila abang Fely boleh berubah menjadi manusia alien balik?"

"Hehehee... kalau Emmy kata tak nak boleh tak?" Emmy tergelak sedikit. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Emmy "Abang Fely comel apa jadi seekor arnab. Lagi comel daripada jadi landak"

"TUKARKANLAH BALIKKK!"

"Tak payah Emmy, abang Boboiboy nak balas dendam dekat dia balik sebab bagi kejutan hari jadi yang kejam sangat hari tu" Aura-aura kenakalan Boboiboy terus keluar dari tubuh badan dia. Tangan dia sudah pegang sehelai ribbon berwarna pink dan lalu dia tunjuk kepada kawan baik dia. Fang menelan ludah dan terus larikan diri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella, Faye dan Lily mengejar arnab itu di sekeliling rumah tetapi akhirnya Bella berjaya menangkap arnab itu. Dia memegang kedua tangan arnag itu dan tergelak sedikit

"Korang nak buat apa dengan aku?" tanya Fang dengan nada ketakutan dia

"Hehehehe... tengok ajelah" kata Bella. Telinga Fang diikat dengan ribbon pink, ekor kontot dia juga ada ribbon pink dan dia telah dipakaikan skirt Tutu seperti ballerina. Gopal siap berselfie dengan arnab muka masam itu

"KAK LYNNA! TENGOK DIA ORANG! DIA ORANG BULI ADIK!" Menangis Fang seorang diri. Kaizo tergelak sedikit dan terus ke dapur untuk tenangkan diri dia "Kak Lynna.. tolonglah adik. Tolonglah pujuk Emmy. Suruhlah dia pulihkan diri adik ni. Adik tak nak jadi arnab.. uwaaaaa!"

"Hehehehe... terbaik" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum seorang diri

"Dey! bukan terbalik ke?" tanya Gopal

"Mana-mana ajelah Gopal.. asalkan terbaik"

* * *

 **Ok, author sudah buatkan episode khas untuk yang request Ejen Ali tapi maaf yea, lepas ni tiada lagi Ejen Ali di dalam fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik sebab author nak kekalkan Boboiboy sahaja :) tak nak campur aduk dengan mana-mana animasi.. and maaf juga kalau ada kesilapan tentang fakta-fakta Ejen Ali sebab author bukan mahir sangat dalam Ejen Ali xD hehehe... jangan hentam author pulak kalau ada kesilapan.. and sesiapa yang request Ejen Ali lagi, author terpaksa menolak.. maaf banyak-banyak yea**

 **Ghina - author sudah lama update chapter 3**

 **Kaizo - nama pelakon tu author main hentam sahaja xD hahahahaaaa! tak terfikir pun dari watak One Piece**

 **miss mysteri - Tahniah Miss! pastikan miss berjaya!**

 **nz - pelakon Boboiboy? Pelakon mana? hehehe**

 **Gadis mysterious - Nama yang sesuai.. hmmm... nama Serena ok tak? xD author main hentam sahaja.. author mula minat Fang semenjak kemunculan pertama dia :3 start season 2, terus author minat tengok Boboiboy xD** **Fany - author ada tulis hari jadi mereka di chapter biodata :)**

 **Briyen - author sudah pun menonton di TV xD hehehe... awal-awal lagi sudah duduk di depan TV, tunggu Boboiboy Galaxy start**

 **Lily - Author pun suka sukan tapi cuma author sahaja yang tak join sukan xD atas sebab beberapa faktor.. hehehee... kalau pasal olimpik ke, kommanwel ke, author akan tengok! hahahaaa! tapi kan pasal episode 7.. WHY WHY WHY! *Hempuk kepala Fang dengan tong gas!* mengamuk dekat landak jap xD lupa pulak,** **author buat watak Lily sebab review Lily selalu buat author happy dan tersenyum seorang diri :D hehehehe... you're special on your own way my dear! :D *peyuk Lily!***

 **Mister Mimpi - Hello mister mimpi! How are you mister mimpi? Cik mimpi kena paksa masuk uji bakat pidato yea xD good luck cik mimpi! semoga berjaya! Buatkan yang terbaik dan buat abang kamu bangga dengan diri cik mimpi! hehehe.. Alaa.. biarlah kepelikan Lily terkena dekat diri Lynz xD sekali sekala jadi pelik.. bukannya selalu pun :P *pergi selamatkan itik Lily yang serba pelik***

 **Jumpa lagi semua... lepas ni update hari selasa ajelah.. or lebih awal xD hahahaa.. tunggu ajelah**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - Author ada buat kajian tentang kuasa powerpuff girls xD kuasa Bubble memang sesuai sangat dengan Lily.. dia boleh keluarkan jeritan super sonic :P dan dia juga boleh bercakap dengan mana-mana haiwan! hehehe.. blossom boleh keluarkan hembusan ice xD dan buttercup.. dia takde kuasa yang unik macam blossom dan bubble**


	57. Impian

**Hello my fellow readers! Apa khabar semua? Adakah kamu semua sihat ataupun tidak? hehehee.. author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you juga kerana selalu menyokong author!  
Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Happy Holiday :3 (Tak sabarnya untuk episode 8 Boboiboy Galaxy nanti! author dah tengok promo episode 8!)**

* * *

Impian

Fang terbaring di atas katil Rizu sambil melihat kipas bilik itu berputar-putar dengan lajunya. Rizu turun ke bawah sekejap untuk mengambil makanan. Dia telah mengajak Fang datang ke rumah untuk bermain dengan video game. Perut dia terasa lapar pula. Dia belum bersarapan lagi kerana awal-awal lagi dia sudah keluar dari rumah. Abang dia tiada di rumah dan dia pasti yang abangnya berada di dalam kapal angkasa. Faye pula, seperti biasa, dia akan pergi ke rumah Bella. Lily pun ada di Pulau Rintis untuk habiskan masa cuti dia di sini dan Fang terpaksalah bertahan dengan perangai kepelikan Lily

"Adeh, laparlah pula" Fang pusingkan badan dia sehinggalah mata dia ternampak sebuah diary lama yang ada di atas meja kecil yang ada di tepi katil. Tangan dia mencapai buku diary itu dan lalu dia mengambilnya. Dia dudukkan dirinya di atas katil itu "Ini bukan diary si hantu tu ke?" Dia membelek-belek buku tersebut dan berhenti di salah satu mukasurat

"Abang Fang buat apa tu?" muncul suara Rizu di dalam bilik itu. Fang angkat kepala dia sedikit dan lalu dia tersenyum melihat makanan yang ada di tangan Rizu

"Abang tengah baca diary Melissa Hope ni. Takpe ke abang baca?"

"Takpe" Rizu letak sepiring pinggan di atas meja. Tangan Fang terus mengambil seketul nugget yang ada di dalam pinggan itu "Abang Fang, kisah dia memang sedih"

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Dia tulis dalam diary tu, ibu bapa dia bercerai dan dia orang tak ambik tentang dia. Kasihan dia. Lepas tu pada suatu hari, dia didera oleh ayah dia. Melissa Hope lari ke rumah misteri tu bersama dengan diary dan teddy bear yang dia berikan hari tu. Dia tulis dalam tu, dia duduk dekat rumah tu sebab nak sorokkan diri dan dan..." Rizu tidak sanggup untuk menghabiskan kisah Melissa Hope. Sebutir air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya

"Rizu tak perlu habiskan. Biar abang sahaja baca diary dia" Rizu mengesat air matanya sendiri. Dia tersenyum melihat Fang

"Tapi Pizu nak habiskan juga... dia nak habiskan masa hidup dia di dalam rumah misteri itu. Dia ada tulis dekat dalam diary tu. Muka surat yang terakhir dia tulis, dia mahu hidup seperti kanak-kanak biasa. Tiada penderaan dari ibu dan ayah dia"

"Kasihan dia tapi Rizu jaga diary ni baik-baik"

"Baik abang Fang" Rizu mengambil diary itu dari tangan Fang "Pizu nak simpan diary ni. Lepas tu kita main game sama-sama! Kita sudah lama tak main video game sama-sama" Rizu menyimpan diary itu di dalam laci meja "Abang Fang nak main game apa? Pizu takde game baru sebab ibu cakap, Pizu ada terlampau banyak sangat video game. Tak pun abang Fang nak buat benda lain? Pizu ada buat komik tentang Pizu, abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Abang Fang dekat dalam komik Pizu tu selalu kena marah dengan abang Paizo sebab buat nakal"

"Kenapa tak buat abang Kaizo tu kena buli dengan abang Fang dan abang Fang pula adalah seseorang yang lebih kuat dan lebih hebat daripada abang Kaizo"

"Hehehe... kalau Pizu tunjuk dekat abang Paizo, mesti dia akan cakap" Rizu terus tukar nada suara dia ala-ala Kaizo "Jangan nak merepek!" Lalu dia tergelak di situ bersama Fang "Pandai tak Pizu buat suara serius abang Paizo?"

"Pandai! Tengok abang pula buat suara dia" Fang betulkan suara dia dan muka dia berubah menjadi serius "PANG! ABANG NAK KAU MASAKAN BUBUR LOBAK MERAH UNTUK ABANG!"

"WAH! Macam abang Paizo!" kata Rizu sambil bertepuk tangan "Hehehee... tengok Pizu buat ni" Rizu ubahkan suara dia dan berpura-pura sedang memegang secawan teh hijau "Ketenangan"

"Heheheee... tengok abang pula" Fang turun dari katil dan dia mengambil pedang kotak yang Rizu buatkan pada tahun lepas. Dia terus buat gaya ala-ala Kaizo "Aku, Kapten Kaizo. Kapten yang terhebat di seluruh galaxy. Aku bukan macam adik aku yang serba tak guna tu tapi aku tetap sayangkan dia" Fang tersenyum sinis selepas itu

"Hehehee.. pandai abang Fang!"

"Abang memang pandai pun" Dari senyuman sinis, terus ke senyuman bangga dia

"PANDAI APA KEBENDANYA! KAU LANGSUNG TAK SEDIAKAN SARAPAN PAGI UNTUK ABANG!" Terkejut Fang dan Rizu dengan kemunculan suara garang Kaizo "AWAL-AWAL PAGI LAGI KAU SUDAH KELUAR BERMAIN!"

"Abang buatlah sarapan pagi sendiri. Asyik adik sahaja.. adik bukannya orang gaji abang pun"

"Menjawab pulak abang ni" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Kau tahukan, kalau abang yang buat mesti masin"

"Jadi, apa salahnya? Adik telan aje masakan abang. Jadi abang pun kenalah rasa juga masakan abang yang terlampau masin tu! Hehehe.. lepas tu, bila abang dah rasa, mesti abang nak betulkan kesilapan abang! dan masakan abang akan menjadi sedap tapi masakan abang tidak boleh kalahkan adik punya masakan! HAHAAHAHAAAA!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan teddy bear Rizu "Hehehee.. abang jangan marah yea"

"Hmm.. pelik pula aku lihat kau hari ni. Selalunya kau akan menjerit ABANGGGGG! ini tiada pula"

"Sebab adik tengah happy happy hari ni. Betul tak Rizu?" tanya Fang kepada Rizu

"Betul betul!" Rizu menjawab sambil mengangguk-gangguk kepalanya "Abang Paizo sarapan pagi dekat sini ajelah. Ibu ada buat bihun goreng dan nugget ayam sebelum ibu pergi kerja. Jom kita sarapan pagi sama-sama abang Paizo" Rizu tarik tangan Kaizo untuk turun ke bawah bersama

Fang ikut di belakang mereka dengan mukanya yang berseri-seri dan juga senyuman dia yang tersangat lebar sehingga ke pipi. Dia begitu kerana dia tidak perlu pulang ke rumah dan buat sarapan pagi untuk abang dia. Hati dia terlampau seronok sangat sampai dia sendiri tidak pandang kaki dia terpijak anak tangga yang lain. Lalu dia terjatuh dan tergolek. Kaizo terdengar adiknya jatuh dan dia berhenti di situ bersama Rizu. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat adiknya sedang mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya

"Macam mana kau boleh terjatuh?" tanya Kaizo

"Hehehee... adik tak tengok tangga tadi" Fang tersengih sahaja "Abang pergilah makan dulu. Nanti adik akan join sekali" Kaizo perasan ada luka sedikit di bahagian tepi kepala adiknya

"Kau kena ikut abang ke dapur juga. Kepala kau tu ada luka sedikit"

"Luka?" Fang meraba-raba di mana bahagian lukanya. Rizu terus tunjuk di tepi kepala. Fang sentuh sedikit luka itu dan dia terasa ada sedikit darah. Lalu dia bangun dan turun dari situ bersama mereka berdua "Maaf abang, adik jalan tak tengok tangga tadi"

"Takpe, lain kali pandang tangga tu. Jangan nak senyum seorang diri sampai lupa tentang persekitaran. Itu baru tangga, belum lagi kalau kau terlanggar tiang ke, kena langgar kereta ke, jatuh dalam longkang ke dan macam-macam lain. Rizu pun sama, ingat pesan dari abang"

"Baik abang Paizo" kata Rizu. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang Fang sedang lakukan. Fang cuma tersengih sahaja. Sampai sahaja di dapur, Kaizo letak ubat dan plaster di bahagian luka kepala Fang

"Terima kasih abang" kata Fang. Dia rasa sangat bahagia melihat abangnya mengambil berat tentang diri dia. Walaupun luka sedikit sahaja, Kaizo tetap akan rasa cemas sedikit di hatinya

"Lepas ni hati-hati tau"

"Baik abang ku yang serba baik" Fang terus memeluk abangnya. Kaizo tersenyum sahaja sambil membelai kepala adiknya "Abang masih marah dekat adik lagi ke sebab tak buat sarapan pagi?"

"Tak, abang cuma geram sahaja. Kita bersarapan pagi dekat rumah Rizu ajelah" Fang suka dengar suara abangnya yang lembut itu. Tiada suara garang ataupun suara yang suka marah-marahkan orang. Dia rasa tenang dan abangnya membalas balik pelukan dia. Rizu hanya duduk di kerusi sambil melihat mereka berdua. Dia tidaklah rasa begitu cemburu kerana dia tahu, mereka tetap akan sayang dia juga. Rizu tersenyum di situ sambil bayangkan diri dia dipeluk oleh Fang dan Kaizo dan mereka semua hidup bahagia selama-lamanya

* * *

Habis sahaja sarapan pagi di rumah Rizu, mereka bertiga pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman perumahan Pulau Rintis. Mereka terserempak dengan Aidan iaitu abang kepada Bella. Aidan sedang sibuk berlatih bermain bola keranjang menggunakan kerusi rodanya di sebuah gelanggang bola keranjang yang terletak di sebelah taman permainan. Fang sangat kagum dengan Aidan kerana setiap hantaran bola dia, mesti masuk ke dalam jaring

"WOAH! Dasyatnya abang Aidan" Rizu berlari masuk ke dalam gelanggang itu

"Hehehe.. terima kasih Rizu"

"Bella dulu pernah cerita dekat saya yang abang memang handal bermain dalam bola keranjang" kata Fang

"Ha ah, abang memang handal tetapi tidaklah sehebat kamu" kata Aidan sambil melontar bola keranjangnya masuk ke dalam tiang jaring itu "Dulu abang ingin menjadi seorang pemain badminton yang terhebat tetapi impian abang musnah akibat kemalangan tapi abang tidak mahu berputus asa. Cacat macam mana pun kita, kita kenalah berusaha dengan impian kita yang lain dan paling penting, jangan cari alasan yang kita tidak boleh buat. Buangkan sikap itu dan abang yakin, Fang dan Rizu boleh buat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Abang ada melihat satu video dekat internet tentang orang-orang seperti abang bermain bola keranjang hanya menggunakan kerusi roda. Jadi abang pun berlatih sehingga abang menjadi mahir"

"Aku kagum dengan kesungguhan kau. Kau jangan sia-siakan sahaja dengan benda yang tidak berfaedah. Teruskan dengan impian kau"

"Terima kasih Kaizo" kata Aidan "Impian saya ingin menjadi pemain bola keranjang yang professional. Mungkin satu hari nanti saya dapat bermain bola keranjang di peringkat antarabangsa.. hehehee"

"Hmm.. kalau macam tu, Pizu akan berusaha untuk menjadi pelukis komik yang terkenal! Ataupun membuat sebuah animasi yang paling popular di negara ini! Yeahh!" Aidan tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Rizu

"Semoga impian Rizu tercapai tapi belajar rajin-rajin tau. Jangan malas-malas, usaha itu kena ada. Jangan sekerat jalan sahaja dan paling penting sekali, jangan putus asa"

"Baik abang Aidan" Rizu siap berikan tabik kepada Aidan "Abang Aidan dan kakak Bella memang suka bersukan yea"

"Ha ah, dia dari dulu lagi memang handal dalam bermain bola tampar. Dia dan abang suka menonton apa-apa jenis sukan yang disiarkan di TV. Dia pun sebenarnya minat juga dengan bola sepak. Kita orang selalu tengok bola sepak bersama, suka gaduh-gaduh bila pasukan abang menang tapi gaduh mesra ajelah"

"Bestnya"

"Memang best pun Rizu" Aidan belai kepala Rizu

"Impian Pizu nak juga ada seorang abang ataupun kakak tapi impian itu sudah pun tercapai. Pizu ada abang Fang dan abang Paizo. Dia orang berdua ni baik sangat! Suka ambik berat tentang Pizu. Terima kasih abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Korang memang abang yang terbaik! Hehehee.. oh yea, apa impian abang Fang dan abang Paizo?"

"Impian abang adalah ingin menjadi kapten yang terhebat" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo yang begitu hebat itu

"Bukan ke impian abang sudah tercapai. Abang takde impian lain ke selain daripada itu?"

"Itu aje impian abang"

"Abang Fang?" tanya Rizu

"Abang Fang.. hmmm... entahlah, abang macam tiada impian aje" Lalu Fang tertunduk malu kerana selama dia duduk di bumi, dia tidak pernah tanamkan sebuah impian. Kalau impian dia melihat abang dia berkahwin dengan Lynna, dia sendiri tidak tahu samada impian itu akan menjadi kenyataan ataupun tidak. Fang teringat balik kata-kata terakhir Ratu Lily sebelum dia pergi selama-lamanya

 _"Impian kau akan tercapai suatu hari nanti"_

Dia masih ingat lagi kata-kata itu. Mungkin dia akan berusaha sendiri untuk mencapaikan impian dia nanti. Dengan usaha dia yang sangat murni seperti air jernih mengalir di sungai hutan, mungkin impian dia akan menjadi kenyataan. Fang mencekak pinggang dengan hati dia sudah berkobar-kobar untuk merealisasikan impian dia yang sudah lama tertanam di dalam hati dia

"IMPIAN AKU AKAN TERCAPAI NANTI! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak di situ seorang diri. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba sahaja tergelak seperti orang gila. Lalu dia ketuk kepala adiknya "Ketuklah kepala adik. Adik sanggup terima ketukan itu kerana impian adik akan tercapai suatu hari nanti!"

"Err... bukan abang Fang tadi kata takde impian ke?"

"Hehehehee" Fang tersengih kepada Rizu "Ada tapi itu adalah rahsia!"

"WUUUUUU... landak ada rahsia" Mata Fang melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Lily sudah muncul bersama kawan-kawan baik dia iaitu Bella dan Faye "Apa rahsia landak? Adakah ianya melibatkan landak yang bukan manusia? atau landak alien? tak pun, ianya melibatkan landak yang belum wujud lagi di bumi"

"Sibuk aje kau ni"

"Hehehe.. jangan marah landak"

"Hehehe.. kakak Lily ada impian tak?"

"Ada!" jawab Lily. Selepas itu dia terus memeluk kepala Rizu dan mulakan drama dia "Impian kakak Lily adalah untuk menawan hati Boboiboy ku! dan selepas itu, kita orang akan berkahwin dan bahagia selama-lamanya! Oh Boboiboy ku, Lily tidak akan berputus asa walaupun perjalanan kita masih jauh lagi! Tapi kalau Boboiboy ku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, Lily akan pasrah dan redha sahaja"

"Impian kau yang lain takde ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Ada ada!" Lily lepaskan kepala Rizu dan lalu dia mencekak pinggang seperti Fang tadi "IMPIAN LILY YANG SETERUSNYA ADALAH UNTUK SAMBUNG BELAJAR DI NEGARA JEPUN! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Wah, bestnya impian tu" kata Faye sambil tergelak sedikit "Impian Faye adalah untuk pergi melancong di seluruh negara! dan tidak lupa juga, untuk merasai pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di bumi ini!"

"Kakak Bella?" tanya Rizu

"Jangan cakap impian kau sama macam si pelik tu" Fang bersilang tangan sambil melihat Bella dengan muka masam dia

"Hehehe.. kalau sama macam dia, apa salahnya" Bella menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang. Hati Fang mulai berapi-api seperti gunung berapi hendak meletup "Tapi itu bukanlah impian aku. Impian aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi penulis detektif yang terkenal! dan pada masa yang sama, aku ingin juga memasuki sukan olimpik. Aku suka bersukan, macam abang aku. Jadi aku nak capaikan impian abang aku. Dulu dia juga seperti aku tetapi disebabkan kemalangan yang tidak diingini berlaku, jadi aku akan berusaha dengan lebih kuat lagi untuk sampai ke gelanggang olimpik! Aku ingin membawa pulang sekarung emas dan berikan kepada abang aku"

"Betul ke adik?" Aidan menolak kerusi rodanya untuk pegang tangan adiknya yang kecil itu. Dia terharu dengan impian adiknya "Kalau itu impian adik, berusahalah adik. Kalau tak dapat pun, takpe. Janji adik dapat melangkah masuk ke dalam sukan olimpik" Aidan rasa bangga dengan impian adiknya

"Besar sungguh cita-cita kau" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Adik aku ni macam tiada impian aje tapi apa-apa pun, semoga berjaya. Semoga kita semua di sini dapat melihat kau melangkah jauh dari sini"

"Betul tu! Lily pun doakan yang terbaik untuk Bella" Lily terus memeluk Bella. Faye pun sertai sekali pelukan Lily tadi. Mereka bertiga tergelak di dalam pelukan itu. Rizu rasa seronok melihat ketiga-tiga sahabat baik itu, selalu menyokong dengan impian masing-masing. Terlalu indah persahabatan tiga sahabat itu

"Aku pula yang rasa cemburu dengan impian Bella" bisik Fang "Bella, aku kagum betul dengan impian kau. Aku selama ini ingatkan kau hanyalah minah perasan yang suka buat hal dengan aku tapi rupanya lebih daripada itu"

"Hehehee.. itulah kau, aku bukannya seperti gadis lain. Aku Bella! Super Bella!"

"Pizu rasa.. Pizu makin sayang dekat kakak Bella sebab kakak Bella lebih hebat daripada abang Fang!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Impian kakak Bella pun hebat. Tak macam abang Fang, takde impian langsung"

"ADALAH!" marah Fang dengan hati dia yang mula berapi-api balik

"Habis tu, apa impian kau?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia "Tadi kata takde, sekarang ada pula. Kau ni macam lalang"

"Adik bukan lalanglah! Kalau adik beritahu pun, mesti abang akan ketuk kepala adik, kejar adik, belasah adik dan abang akan suruh adik, lupakan sahaja impian adik yang sangat murni ini"

"Murnilah sangat" bisik Bella dengan lagaknya "Tapi aku ada dengar, impian kau nak jadi pemain bola yang terhebat tapi.. hehehehehe.. kau mana reti main bola" Bella tergelak kuat di situ. Makin membara hati Fang "Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, lupakan ajelah impian kau menjadi pemain bola sepak yang terhebat tu"

"Tak baik cakap macam tu Bella. Kalau dia berusaha bersungguh-sungguh, mungkin dia boleh menjadi pemain bola sepak yang terhebat" tegur Aidan kepada adiknya

"Hmm.. yelah abang" Fang tergelak sedikit kerana Bella telah ditegur oleh abangnya "Sukalah tu"

"Hahahaa! Mestilah suka!" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat perangai tak senonoh dari adiknya "Jom Rizu! Kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba! Abang perlu fikirkan sesuatu untuk impian abang menjadi kenyataan!"

"Impian ingin menjadi pemain bola sepak yang terhebat?"

"Bukan Rizu, tapi impian abang yang lain" Fang pegang tangan Rizu. Jari jemari mereka berselang seli. Lalu mereka beredar dari situ sambil menghayunkan tangan bersama

"Macam-macam betul si lalang ni. Sekejap takde, sekejap ada.. tak faham betul aku"

"Hehehee.. Kapten abang Kaizo yang terlajak hot kena banyak bersabar dengan si landak tu. Kepala dia sentiasa tak betul sebab abang Kaizo kan suka sangat ketuk kepala dia. Kasihan si landak, asyik kena ketuk aje. Terus otak dia jadi macam lalang tapi masih lagi bijak dan rajin aliennya" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Lily yang berperangai pelik itu

"Bella, abang pun nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Adik nak ikut tak?" tanya Aidan yang sudah menolak kerusi rodanya. Bola keranjang dia sudah pun berada di atas ribanya

"Mestilah nak ikut! ABANG BELANJA ADIK! HOORAYYY!" Aidan hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja tetapi bibir dia tersenyum sedikit. Dia mahu melihat adiknya tersenyum dan bukannya sedih kerana kisah silam dia yang gelap itu. Dia rasa lega melihat adiknya makin lama makin ceria semenjak dia berkawan dengan Lily dan Faye. Tiada lagi muka masam dari dia atau berlagak seperti minah gedik. Paling membuatkan dia lagi gembira apabila Bella mula ambil serius dengan latihan bola tampar dia

"Yea adik ku sayang, abang akan belanja adik" Bella tidak berkata apa, dia tolak kerusi roda abangnya. Kaizo suka melihat hubungan adik beradik yang lagi mesra daripada dia dan adiknya yang suka sangat bergaduh. Kaizo rasa cemburu sedikit tetapi dia juga seperti mereka. Walaupun suka sangat bergaduh tapi mereka tetap sayang menyayangi di antara satu sama lain. Kaizo melihat mereka semua sudah beredar dari gelanggang bola kerajang. Jadi dia ikut mereka ke kedai Tok Aba juga

* * *

"Hmmm... bosannya cuti sekolah ni" kata Gopal sambil baringkan kepalanya di atas kaunter kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

"Kau ni.. bila sekolah, asyik merungut bila nak cuti. Sekarang dah cuti, kau merungut sebab bosan" Boboiboy gelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat kawan dia yang sudah hilang akal sebab tidak tahu hendak buat apa sekarang "Hah! Apa kata lepas ni kita pergi menonton movie. Aku dengar masa cuti sekolah, banyak movie baru yang keluar dekat panggung wayang"

"Hmmm.. takde duitlah Boboiboy. Duit aku semuanya untuk pergi beli video game hantu yang baru keluar semalam" jawab Gopal. Hati dia menjadi lebih sedih apabila kawan baik dia ajak pergi menonton movie tetapi poket dia kosong, tiada duit

"Hmm.. tak habis-habis dengan game hantu kau tu tapi mesti kau belum main lagikan? Sebab takut nak main sorang-sorang"

"Heheheehe.." Gopal bangunkan kepala dia sambil tersengih malu "Main sorang-sorang tak best, baik main ramai-ramai, lagi seronok"

"Peminat hantu tapi pengecut" muncul suara Fang dengan satu gelakan dari seorang budak kecil iaitu Rizu "Atuk, bagi saya dua hot chocolate"

"Baik!" jawab Tok Aba dengan nada cerianya

"Dey Fang, suka hati akulah kalau aku peminat hantu tapi pengecut. Kau tu asyik kenakan orang tapi masih lagi kena kejar dengan abang kau. Cuba-cubalah insaf wahai kawan alien ku" Tangan Fang sudah keluarkan aura-aura kuasa bayang dia

"Hehehee.. " Rizu tergelak sambil mengambil tempat duduk di atas bangku kedai. Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu "Rasa kelakar pulak bila Pizu fikirkan balik"

"Fikirkan balik tentang apa Rizu?" tanya Fang. Aura-aura di tangan dia sudah pun hilang

"Fikirkan yang Pizu ada dua orang alien sebagai abang angkat Pizu.. kelakar tak?" Fang memberikan renungan tajam kearah Rizu "Abang Fang tak suka ke? Tapi Pizu suka sebab abang angkat Pizu special sangat! Memang susah nak dapat abang angkat alien!"

"Hmm.. itu sebab Rizu seseorang yang sangat bertuah" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah tu. Sayanglah dia orang selagi dia orang duduk dekat bumi ni" jawab Tok Aba sambil letakkan dua cawan hot chocolate di atas meja kaunter "Minum elok-elok yea"

"Terima kasih atuk!" Rizu terus ambil cawan hot chocolate dia dan satu lagi cawan, dia berikan kepada Fang "Tapikan abang Boboiboy, Pizu memang tak sangka Pizu akan dapat abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang begitu ramai! Semuanya sayangkan Pizu! Pada mulanya impian Pizu inginkan seorang abang angkat tapi tak sangka pula begitu ramai sekali Pizu dapat. Agaknya ini sebab Pizu berkawan dengan abang Fang, terus dapat berkawan dengan kawan abang Fang sekali"

"Betul tu! Lagipun Rizu budak baik cuma kadang-kadang suka sangat ikut perangai abang kesayangan kau tu"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Aku sokong sahaja" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Rizu kalau boleh, ikut sahaja perangai abang Boboiboy ni. Jauh lebih baik daripada abang landak kau tu dan abang Boboiboy juga paling hebat dan paling mesra dari abang Fang tu. Dia tu sombong dan berlagak aje lebih"

"Wei, kau cakap elok-elok sikit!" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Fang

"Ala, biarkan ajelah Rizu nak abang yang mana satu. Lagipun Fang pun ada juga perangai baik dia macam Fang ni seorang yang rajin, pandai dalam matematik dan juga suka jaga kebersihan"

"Betul tu! Pizu tak pandang pun tentang keburukan abang Fang tapi Pizu tahu, disebalik kesombongan abang Fang, mesti ada kebaikannya juga" Rizu terus berikan senyuman comel dia kepada Fang "Pizu nak tanya abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal boleh?"

"Tanya apa Rizu?" Boboiboy rasa curiga, soalan apa yang Rizu akan tanyakan nanti

"Ermm.. apa impian abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal?"

"Rizu nak tahu impian dia orang kenapa?" tanya Fang sambil mengacau-gacau hot chocolate dia yang belum lagi di minum olehnya

"Saja nak tahu. Lagipun best dengar impian orang lain. Pizu dah dengar impian abang Kaizo, abang Aidan, abang Fang, kakak Bella, kakak Faye dan juga kakak Lily. Tak salahkan Pizu nak tahu juga impian dia orang"

"Tak" jawab Fang secara ringkas

"Impian abang robot untuk menjadi manusia selama satu hari" Ochobot mencelah dalam perbualan mereka "Tapi hari tu, tak puas lagi menjadi seorang manusia. Teringat balik makanan dekat Edisi Malam Minggu" Ochobot terus terbayangkan makanan yang banyak-banyak di hadapan matanya

"Hehehee.. ala, kita mintalah bantuan daripada Emmy nanti" kata Boboiboy "Hmm.. impian abang Boboiboy ingin menjadi pemain bola sepak yang terhebat. Ok tak impian abang?"

"Ok! Tapi impian abang sama macam abang Fang" kata Rizu sambil tunjuk abang kesayangan dia yang sedang menghirup air minumannya

"Kalau Rizu nak tahu, abang kesayangan kau tu, mana reti main bola sepak. Sepak sepak, tak kena bola... hahahaaa" Hati Fang mula panas dengan kata-kata Gopal "Kalau impian nak jadi pemain bola keranjang yang terhebat takpelah juga, adalah logicnya"

"Wei wei, ingat aku tak boleh jadi pemain bola sepak yang terhebat ke? Aku akan berusaha bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencapai impian aku! Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk satukan abang aku dan kak Lynna!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang berdiri di atas bangku kedai dengan satu kakinya di atas meja kaunter

"Fang! Kenapa kamu berdiri begitu? Inikan meja, ada makanan, ada minuman. Mana boleh pijak sesuka hati kamu aje" tegur Tok Aba. Terus Fang turun dari situ dengan perasaan malunya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ochobot dan Rizu ketawa kecil melihat Fang yang sudah naik malu "Eloklah tu impian kamu tu, Fang tapi jangan nak paksa dia orang pula semata-mata nak makbulkan impian kamu tu"

"Heheehehe... maaf atuk" Fang garu-garu pipi dia yang tidak gatal itu

"Abang Gopal pula?" tanya Rizu

"Abang ingin menjadi seorang chef yang terkenal di dunia!"

"Jadi chef tapi tak reti masak" bisik Fang sambil menghirup airnya

"Ala, dia boleh aje belajarkan. Macam kau nak jadi pemain bola sepak yang terhandal" jawab Boboiboy "Hah! Aku ada idea yang terbaik untuk Gopal"

"Idea apa Boboiboy?" Mata Gopal sudah bersinar-sinar sambil melihat kawan baiknya itu "Katakanlah idea untuk mendapatkan duit yang begitu banyak sekali dan aku akan menjadi kaya! Adakah idea itu bergambar dengan pecahan kau tapi kena bayar? Ataupun pertunjukkan terhebat dari pecahan kau juga? Kita buat circus.. best tu! tapi bukannya percuma. Nak masuk kena bayar"

"Wah! Bestnya idea abang Gopal. Nanti abang Gopal jadi badut dekat circus tu" Gopal terus menggigil kerana takut dengan badut. Takut diri dia pula menjadi hantu badut

"Bukanlah Gopal" Terus Gopal kembali sedih "Sekarang ni kan cuti sekolah, apa kata kau ambik peluang yang ada ni untuk belajar memasak. Suruhlah mak kau ajar. Tak pun suruh si Fang ataupun Yaya ajar kau. Ok tak idea aku"

"TAK OK!" jawab Fang dan Gopal secara serentak

"Aik, apasal tak ok pulak?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia

"Wei, kau ingat dia suka ke aku ajar dia. Ajar matematik pun, punyalah susah! Inikah pula nak ajar dia memasak" Fang terus berpaling muka ke tempat lain seperti orang sombong yang tidak mahu turunkan ilmu memasak dia kepada kawan baik dia sendiri

"Baik aku belajar sendiri daripada aku suruh si Fang ajarkan" kata Gopal "Atuk! Bagi saya 4 keping pancake sebab saya sudah lapar"

"Makan aje kerja kau" muncul Yaya bersama Ying. Gopal terus tersengih-sengih di situ. Dia nampak beberapa orang lagi dalam perjalanan datang ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo sedang menuju ke sini bersama dengan Bella, Faye, Lily dan juga Aidan iaitu abang Bella

"Kau datang dengan dia orang juga ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takdelah.. kita orang dari bandar tadi. Kita orang tolong seorang mak cik ni jual kuih maaa... korang pula, mesti tak buat apa-apa kan"

"Takdelah kakak Ying. Kita orang berborak tentang impian kita orang!" Rizu tersenyum seorang diri

"Sebut pasal impian" Fang mengusap-gusap dagu dia sambil melihat abang dia yang lagi berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba "Aku pergi dulu, aku perlu buat sesuatu untuk impian aku menjadi kenyataan!" Dia terus larikan diri dari kedai Tok Aba. Tak sempat Rizu untuk pergi ikut abang kesayangan dia. Kaizo berasa pelik melihat adiknya sudah lari dari kedai Tok Aba. Pemikiran dia hanya fikirkan tentang adiknya akan buat sesuatu yang nakal

"Jaga dia nanti kalau dia buat benda yang bukan-bukan" kata Kaizo sambil genggamkan tangan dia

"Jangan risaulah Kaizo, dia lari tu mesti ada hal penting"

"Hmmm... adik aku tu, ada sahaja dengan idea tak betul dia. Tak pernah tentang perkara penting pun"

"Betul tu! Landak sentiasa tak betul walaupun rupa dia memang macam alien betul tapi rupa-rupanya otak dia serba yang tidak betul itu. Kita mesti betulkan otak landak sebelum otak dia yang penuh dengan ketidak kebetulannya akan menjadi-jadi dan lebih teruk sekali, dia akan menjadi alien yang tidak betul selama-lamanya" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala Lily "Adeh, kepala Lily pulak jadi tak betul"

"Banyak betul perkataan betul kau tu sampai aku pun tak pasti ayat kau tu betul ke tak" kata Bella yang sudah pening kepala dengan ayat-ayat Lily tadi

"Ala, betul ke tak betul ke, janji jangan tak betul sudah. Jadi pelik yang betul tapi bukan pelik yang tak betul!" Faye pula yang menjawab. Kali ini Kaizo pula rasa pening kepala dengan ayat-ayat mereka yang terlampau banyak sangat perkataan betul. Sampai otak dia pun sudah rasa tak betul. Aidan hanya tergelak sahaja

"Kasihan Kaizo" kata Aidan sambil menahan gelakan dia sebentar

* * *

Fang sudah pun berada di rumahnya. Di tangan dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan sehelai kain buruk dan sebelah tangan dia lagi satu ada baldi yang penuh dengan air sabun. Mop, vacuum, penyapu, cat dinding rumah dan juga beberapa plastik sampah, sudah tersedia di sebelah diri dia. Baldi yang penuh dengan air sabun, dia letak di tepi dulu bersama dengan kain buruk. Dia tersenyum sinis dan lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati

"MASA UNTUK BERSIHKAN RUMAH!" Fang bersenam terlebih dahulu sebelum dia jalankan sesi mengemas dia. Selepas itu, dengan bunyi muzik lagu tema dia, bermulalah sesi mengemas rumah. Fang mencapai penyapu terlebih dahulu, dengan sekilat pantas dia menyapu semua bahagian seluruh rumah dia sehingga tiada satu habuk ataupun pasir yang tersorok di lantai rumah, dari tingkat atas sehinggalah ke basement rumah. Dia memang OCD walaupun dia sendiri tidak mahu mengaku

"Meow meow meow?" tanya Shadow yang sedang terbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu

"Heheehe.. aku buat semua ni sebab nak bagi rumah ni bersih dan kemas supaya nanti bolehlah aku wujudkan suasana romantik, khas untuk abang aku dan kak Lynna. Bolehlah dia orang berdating sambil luahkan perasaan mereka. Mesti abang aku akan cakap, kau sudah lama menjadi kawan baik aku, apa kata kita cuba untuk melangkah hubungan kita ke dunia baru.. hehehee"

"Meow meow meow"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau Shadow. Baik aku bagi dia orang dating dekat tepi pantai ataupun sebuah restaurant yang khas untuk dia orang berdua sahaja" Fang membelai kepala Shadow "Bagus Shadow. Idea yang bernas tapi sebelum tu, aku kena kemas dulu. Mana boleh berhenti sekerat jalan aje, betul tak Shadow?"

"Meow meow" jawab Shadow. Lalu dia pejamkan mata balik untuk sambung tidur. Fang dengan rasa senang hatinya, dia mengemas rumah. Dia pastikan semua perabut dalam keadaan yang sama, tiada yang tersusun senget. Gambar-gambar yang tergantung di dinding pun tiada yang senget sebelah dan semua habuk-habuk sudah pun di lap dengan bersih. Buku-buku novel di rak buku juga tersusun rapi dengan mengikut size buku tersebut. Dari kecil ke besar tapi Fang tidak begitu puas hati. Lalu dia menukar-nukarnya sehinggalah semuanya tersusun mengikut series, size buku dan juga warna. Habis sahaja bersihkan satu rumah, dia terus keluar dari situ untuk pergi mencari tempat yang terlebih romantik dan mungkin dia akan menyibuk sekali dengan dating mereka

Fang sempat lagi singgah ke kedai buku untuk mencari buku latihan matematik tahap letupkan otak. Malangnya, semua buku latihan matematik, dia sudah borong semenjak minggu lepas lagi. Tiada yang baru, semuanya buku lama lagi. Terus dia mencari buku tentang cara-cara memilih tempat yang sesuai untuk berdating. Fang bukanlah mahir sangat tentang perkara berdating ataupun dalam hal bercinta. Dia hanya tahu, cari pasal dengan abang dia, buat nakal, masak, matematik, menjaga kebersihan, marah orang dan paling penting sekali ialah donut lobak merah

"Adik, dekat sini mana ada jual buku macam tu" kata pemilik kedai buku itu

"Err.. memang takde yea.. hehehehe" Fang tersengih sahaja. Lalu dia keluar dari kedai tersebut dalam keadaan malu "Hmm... tempat apa yang paling romantik dan boleh aku menyibuk sekali! Berkelah di tepi pantai? Tapi sekarang ni tengah musim cuti. Mesti ramai sangat dekat pantai sekarang ni. Restaurant? Ada ke restaurant yang romantik dekat sini tapi kalau ada pun, mesti mahal dan aku mana mampu" Fang terus mengeluh sambil berjalan di tengah-tengah bandar Pulau Rintis

"Kapal angkasa abang Kaizo?"

"HAH! Boleh juga!" Fang menoleh ke tepi dan terkejut melihat Rizu ada disebelah dia dengan ice cream yang begitu besar sekali "EH! Apa Rizu buat dekat sini?"

"Pizu tadi pergi beli ice cream. Lepas tu Pizu nampaklah abang Fang jalan seorang diri sambil cakap seorang diri. Abang Fang nak buat apa dengan tempat-tempat romantik tu? ABANG NAK BERDATING DENGAN SESEORANG KE? ABANG NAK AJAK-" Terus Fang menutup mulut Rizu

"Bukan abanglah tapi ini untuk abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna!" Fang terus mendongak ke langit dengan muka penuh dengan harapan. Senyuman Fang membuatkan diri dia berkobar-kobar untuk makbulkan impian dia yang terlampau berharap sangat "Semoga abang berbahagia di sana" Rizu lepaskan tangan Fang dari mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu

"Itu macam abang Paizo sudah pergi dulu aje"

"Hmm.. berharap lagi rupanya kau ni" muncul Boboiboy

"Suka hati akulah!" marah Fang. Hati dia yang berkobar-kobar itu terus menjadi hancur dengan kemunculan suara-suara yang menjadi penghalang impian Fang "Itu adalah impian aku! Walaupun aku masih bawah umur lagi tapi aku ingin sangat melihat abang aku berkahwin dan bahagia selama-lamanya" Fang menyentuh dadanya dengan tapak tangan dia, lalu sebutir air matanya mengalir keluar untuk memberikan kesan yang begitu menyentuh hati

"Jom Rizu, jangan layan abang kesayangan kau yang sudah tak betul tu" Boboiboy membawa Rizu pergi jauh dari situ. Mereka tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di situ. Dia berdiri keseorangan sambil melihat langit biru dan pada masa yang sama, dia bayangkan abang dia tinggalkan bumi dan membawa Lynna pergi sekali. Mereka akan berkahwin di planet asal mereka. Atuk dan nenek tentu rasa gembira melihat cucu kesayangan mereka sudah berkahwin dan Fang pula, dia sudah dapat merasai kebebasan daripada abangnya

"Bahagianya" bisik Fang sambil tersenyum seorang diri

"Sah si landak ni dah berjangkit dengan virus aku" Lily melambai-lambai di depan muka Fang tetapi tiada reaksi dari Fang "LANDAKKK! Landak ok ke? atau terkena demam kejutan berangan landak?" Lily cuba fikirkan sesuatu untuk bangunkan Fang dari angan-angan dia. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea yang sangat bernas. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu menjerit di telinga Fang

"LANDAKK! KEDAI DONUT BAGI DONUT LOBAK MERAH SECARA PERCUMA! CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM KEHABISAN STOK!" Fang terus tersedar dari angan-angan dia

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang berlari sepantas kilat ke kedai donut. Lily tergelak di situ sebab tidak tahan melihat Fang berlari seperti lipas kudung. Tidak sampai seminit Fang sudah pun berada di kedai donut. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut kesayangan dia "Abang, bagi saya semua donut lobak merah! Terima kasih abang kerana berikan donut kesayangan saya secara percuma"

"Err.. bila masa abang bagi donut lobak merah secara percuma" Fang terus rasa malu. Dia tersengih dan lalu dia keluar dari kedai secara perlahan-lahan "Kasihan adik, kena tipu"

"LILYYYYY!" Fang terus mencari Lily di sekitar bandar itu dan akhirnya dia nampak Lily sedang memeluk tiang kedai sambil ketawa terbahak-bahak. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ pun rasa sungguh kasihan dengan Lily kerana perangai pelik dia "WOI! Yang kau tipu aku apasal?"

"Sebab Lily nak musnahkan angan-angan landak, jadi Lily terpaksalah jerit dekat landak" Lily lepaskan tiang itu "Apa yang landak sedang berangan tu?"

"Sibuk aje kau nak tahu sangat apa yang tengah berangankan" Fang terus beredar dari situ tetapi Lily ikut di belakangnya. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Wei, janganlah nak ikut aku"

"Ala, bagilah Lily ikut sekali. Mesti landak tengah rancangkan sesuatukan"

"Mana ada!" Fang saja tipu Lily "Yang kau ada dekat sini kenapa? Apasal kau tak pergi ikut Bella dan Faye?"

"Sebab Lily tadi pergi menghendap Boboiboy. Setiap kali Lily mahu berdrama dengan BBB-chan, mesti Boboiboy akan lari dari diri ku ini yang begitu lemah sekali. Siapalah Lily di mata Boboiboy ku. Oh BBB chan, Lily berharap sangat BBB-chan nampak Lily seorang gadis yang sangat unik dan sesuai untuk diri mu"

"Hmm.. dramalah pulak si pelik ni" Fang tenangkan diri dia "Kalau kau nak ikut aku, kau kena tolong aku! Tolong aku sediakan tempat yang sungguh romantik!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar

"Wuuuuuu! landak nak berdating dengan siapa tu? Adakah gadis itu seseorang yang Lily kenal ataupun sebenarnya landak nak berdating dengan donut lobak merah? Logic juga tu sebab setahu Lily, landak hanya bercinta dengan donut lobak merah yang selalu berakhir di dalam perut landak" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala "Landak tak pernah ke rasa kasihan dengan donut tu. Bercinta tapi akhir tamat riwayat donut lobak merah itu"

"Banyak bunyi pulak kau ni" Fang sudah naik kemarahan dia "Wei, kau nak tolong aku ke tidak?" Lily terus angguk-angguk suka

"Jom ikut aku pergi angkat barang-barang dekat rumah, beli barang yang mana nak diperlukan dan juga makanan!" Fang terus bergerak dari situ sambil fikirkan barang apa yang dia perlukan lagi. Dia perlu pergi ke pasaraya untuk masak sesuatu untuk makan di tepi pantai nanti. Dia telah memilih pantai sebagai tempat abang dia berdating dengan Lynna tetapi dia perlu mencari tempat yang tidak begitu ramai sangat orang. Lily ikut sahaja dari arahan Fang tetapi kadang-kadang ada juga dia nak pergi menghendap Boboiboy dan Fang terpaksa mengheret Lily

Mereka berdua bertungkus lumus menyiapkan sebuah tempat khas untuk berkelah di tepi pantai. Fang telah bentangkan sebuah permaidani di atas pasir pantai dan di atasnya ada beberapa bantal cushion. Terdapat dua bantal berbentuk hati dan sebuah meja yang kakinya pendek, sesuai untuk orang makan bersila di meja itu. Fang sudah siapkan spagetti seafood olio, beberapa buah-buahan dan juice apple khas untuk kakak kesayangan dia

"Landak pasti ke mereka akan datang ke sini?" tanya Lily yang rasa ragu-ragu dengan rancangan Fang

"Mestilah aku pasti. Aku akan hantar mesej kepada abang aku dan juga kak Lynna tapi aku takdelah cakap mereka akan berdating di sini. Aku cakaplah aku perlukan bantuan dan ini adalah kecemasan!" kata Fang sambil menghantar mesej itu kepada abangnya dan juga Lynna "Kita tunggu sini sehingga salah seorang daripada mereka sampai dan lepas tu, kita lari dari sini! Dan lepas mereka akan berdating di sini" Fang terbayangkan perbualan mereka nanti

"Hmm... Lily harap, apa yang landak harapkan akan menjadi kenyataan tapi kalau impian landak tak menjadi, jangan menangis tak tentu pasal pulak"

"Terima kasih Lily" kata Fang duduk bersila di atas tikar permaidani itu. Tangan dia sedang memeluk sebuah cushion. Lily ada di sebelah dia sambil makan beberapa anggur yang ada di atas meja sehinggalah Fang menepis tangannya

"Heheheee... Lily lapar"

"Apa-apa ajelah kau" Fang terus menunggu dan tunggu dan tunggu di situ. Sudah hampir dua jam dia tunggu tetapi abangnya dan juga Lynna tidak datang ke sini. Harapan Fang hancur. Dia bangun dari situ. Dia tidak menangis tetapi dia perlu buat sesuatu. Dia tidak mahu tempat berkelah yang indah itu dibiarkan begitu sahaja

"Lily, kau tunggu dekat sini"

"Landak nak pergi mana? Janganlah tinggalkan Lily sorang-sorang dekat sini" Lily buat muka sedih dekat Fang

"Kau tunggu ajelah. Nanti aku hantar seseorang dekat sini, supaya korang boleh habiskan makanan aku tu" Terus Lily berharap sangat Fang menghantar Boboiboy ke sin. Dia mula berangan dapat berdating dengan Boboiboy di tepi pantai. Fang beredar dari situ dengan kedua belah tangannya di dalam poket seluar. Lily melihat Fang dari jauh, dia rasa kasihan pula dengan kawan dia yang selalu di panggil landak

"Takpelah Fang, mungkin satu hari nanti.. impian kau akan tercapai juga" bisik Lily. Lebih kurang 30 minit dia menunggu kedatang seseorang itu dan dia memang berharap sangat orang itu adalah Boboiboy tetapi bukan Boboiboy yang datang. Fang telah menghantar dua sahabat baik Lily iaitu Bella dan Faye

"LILY!" Bella dan Faye berlari sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Lily

"BELLA! FAYE!" Muka Lily berseri-seri melihat dua sahabat baik dia. Lily rasa terharu sangat walaupun bukanlah Boboiboy "Kenapa Fang hantar korang?"

"Sebab dia cakap.. dia suka persahabatan kita. Dia ada cakap lagi, persahabatan kita bertiga sangat indah sehingga dia rasa sedikit cemburu tapi persahabatan dia dan kawan-kawan dia pun indah juga. Sahabat superhero.. hehehe" kata Bella

"Kasihan sepupu aku tu" Faye menanggalkan kasut dia dan lalu bersila di atas tikar permaidani tu "Tapi baguslah dia hantar kita orang untuk kita bertiga dating di sini sebagai sahabat. Jom kita makan!"

"JOM!" kata Bella dan Lily secara serentak. Mereka bertiga bergelak ketawa sambil kongsikan cerita masing-masing. Masing-masing berterima kasih kepada Fang di hati tetapi mereka juga turut rasa kasihan dengan Fang tapi mungkin lain kali rancangan Fang akan berjaya

"Oh yea, kenapa landak tak join kita sekali?" tanya Lily

"Biarlah dia tak join. Lagipun dia ada dengan sahabat-sahabat baik dia dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Bella sambil makan sepotong buah tembikai yang sudah di potong oleh Fang sendiri "Lagipun kedai Tok Aba adalah tempat istimewa untuk kelima-lima sahabat tu. Tempat yang mereka selalu berkumpul dari dulu lagi"

"Betul tu! Kita pula.. setiap tempat adalah tempat untuk kita bersama! TO US!" Faye mengangkat gelas apple juice dia

"TO US! MAY OUR FRIENDSHIP STAY STRONG FOREVER!" Senyuman mereka bertiga menghiasi di tempat perkelahan mereka di tepi pantai. Gelak ketawa membuatkan suasana bertambah ceria. Bella memasang MP3 dia di sebuah speaker yang sudah tersedia di situ. Mereka hiraukan tentang orang lain dan mereka hanya berada di dunia mereka tersendiri. Kenapa Kaizo dan Lynna tidak datang ke situ? Itu kerana mereka berdua sudah berada di negara lain untuk pergi berjalan-jalan secara senyap, tanpa diketahui oleh sesiapa pun. Mesej yang di hantar oleh Fang tadi, membuatkan Kaizo dan Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Kasihan Fang, takpelah. Nanti aku belikan sesuatu untuk dia. Plushie landak ataupun bantal berbentuk donut?" Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga sakura di sebuah taman di negara Jepun

* * *

 **Heheheee... ok ke or too slow? maaf kalau tak suka dengan ending dia T_T But ada orang cakap dekat author.. kenalah ambik risiko untuk menjayakan sesuatu cerita walaupun orang lain tidak begitu suka.. this is life, take it or leave it kan kan kan.. hehehee... memang susah nak happy kan para readers :)**

 **Briyen - nama author ialah Liyana ;) you can called me Author Lynz.. hehee.. salam kenal juga :D**

 **miss blank - welcome back my dear! windu dekat miss blank.. meh sini nak peluk miss blank puas-puas xD**

 **miss mysteri - buat yang terbaik nanti and tahniah! All the best my dear :3**

 **diana - author tahu movie beauty and the beast tu xD author pernah tengok dekat movie dulu masa author kecik lagi.. hehee.. tak tahulah kenapa author selalu bayangkan Kaizo dan Lynna macam beauty and the beast xD ahakzz!**

 **Lavender - hehee.. boleh tengok full season 1 dekat youtube tapi author minat ejen ali sedikit sahaja :D hehehe.. chapter tu memang ada pelajarannya :D sepatutnya cerita dia memang Rizu kena kidnap but bukan oleh Uno and Jenny tapi author masukkan ajelah watak2 ejen ali dalam tu sebab ada orang request.. so jadilah chapter crossover xD ahakzz**

 **Laila - buat cerita sedih lagi? heheee.. tengoklah dulu kalau author ada idea but thank you for the idea :) thank you juga sebab sokong fanfic author!**

 **fransisca - eh, ada juga yea anak-anak lelaki nama Lily? xD author tak pernah pula dengarnya :3 maaf**

 **sarah - rasanya author pernah buat dekat sesi merapu but tengoklah dulu kalau author ada idea untuk buat balik...**

 **Lily - my sweet Lily, cian dia internet slow *smackdown internet!* hehee.. thank you Lily :D author buat ikut sahaja dari jalan cerita asal animasi Ejen Ali xD episode terakhir dia orang larikan diri.. so dia orang larilah ke dunia BBB xD untuk dapatkan kuasa.. hehehe.. dah tengok promo episode 8? author teruja sangat tengok Fang! jangan dia nak buat hal lagi sudah.. kalau tidak, jadilah arnab lagi sekali.. hehe**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! tapi next update.. hmm.. mungkin jumaat or khamis mcm tu**

 **-Sayonara-**


	58. Tidur

**Welcome back semua! how are you? sihat ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **Author lambat update sebab author balik kampung :3 hehehee...**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy! (or not)**

* * *

Tidur

Sehelai kertas berterbangan di dalam ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Kertas itu terbang dari satu tempat ke satu tempat sehinggalah ianya hinggap di atas badan Pikachu yang sedang tidur di atas sofa. Kaizo mengangkat kertas itu dan lalu dia membaca isi kandungan tersebut. Muka dia begitu serius sekali membaca ayat-ayat yang tertera di dalam kertas itu, tetapi makin lama makin berkerut dahi Kaizo. Setelah dia selesai membaca, dia menggenggam kertas tersebut

"PANGGGG!"

"Abang tak payahlah nak menjerit, adik ada aje dekat sebelah abang ni"

"Oh.. maaf, sudah terbiasa" kata Kaizo yang mahu tersengih sedikit tetapi dia kawal air mukanya yang serius itu. Dia dan Fang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton sebuah movie Star War. Fang yang paksa abang dia menonton movie tersebut kerana ianya adalah tentang peperangan di galaxy. Memang sesuai sangat dengan jiwa Kaizo yang suka sangat dengan kekerasan dan juga berlawan

"Abang jerit nama adik tadi kenapa? Sudah buang tabiat ke?" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Abang jerit nama kau sebab abang terbaca surat merepek lagikan merapu! Siapa yang tulis surat cinta merapu ni?" Kaizo tunjuk di depan mata adiknya "Ini mesti kerja kau kan. Abang suruh kau belajar, bukannya bercinta!"

"Abang Kaizo, itu bukan surat cinta tapi itu adalah skript untuk pementasan drama sekolah nanti. Faye jadi tukang tulis skript" Kaizo rasa muka dia sudah naik merah tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia. Kertas tadi di ambil oleh Faye dari belakang sofa "Abang Kaizo sudah rasa malulah tu.. heheheee"

"Hehehe.. rasanya ini kali kedua abang rasa malu" Fang tergelak sedikit. Kaizo bangun dari sofa dan terus naik ke atas tanpa berkata apa. Fang dan Faye tergelak di situ sambil melihat Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik dan menghempas pintu biliknya

"Hehehee.. first time dapat tengok abang Kaizo berkelakuan begini. Selalunya asyik muka serius aje"

"Betul tu Faye! Tapi bila masa kelas korang ada pementasan drama?"

"Ini untuk club drama tapi budak-budak form 1 yang kena buat. Senior-senior nak tengok kita buat drama theater di dewan sekolah nanti. Jadi Faye kena tulis skript tapi aku bukannya reti sangat pun" Faye terus duduk di sebelah Fang "Tak tahulah skript ni mampu membuat sebuah drama yang begitu menyentuhkan hati para penonton"

"Hmm.. apasal kau tak suruh Bella tolong semakkan. Dia kan pandai dalam bab-bab penulisan"

"Hehehe.. aku sebenarnya nak cuba habiskan tulis skript ini tanpa perlukan bantuan tapi aku silap" kata Faye sambil membaca skript drama itu. Dia tahu dia bukanlah seorang yang mahir dalam membuat ayat-ayat yang indah tetapi ahli club drama paksa dia buat juga sebab tiada siapa yang mahu buat "Kejap lagi aku pergilah ke rumah Bella, minta tolong dari dia"

"Baguslah tu" kata Fang. Mata dia tidak alihkan pandangan kerana scene movie itu adalah scene yang mendebarkan "Wei Faye, mana kawan kau si pelik tu? Pergi menghendap si buah hati dia Boboiboy ke?"

"Ermm.. takdelah, dia ada aje dekat rumah Bella. Why you asking?" Lalu Faye rapatkan diri dengan Fang dengan senyuman lebar dia "Kau ada hati dengan kawan baik tu yea. Sudahlah semalam kau panggil kita orang untuk friendship dating dengan dia dekat tepi pantai. Muka si Lily sangat berseri-seri. Senyuman dia seperti sebuah bintang yang bersinar-sinar di angkasa lepas" Muka Fang berpaling ke arah Faye dengan seriusnya

"Bila masa aku ada hati dekat dia" jawab Fang "Aku anggap dia sebagai kawan paling pelik dan unik sekali! Lagipun semalam dia banyak tolong aku untuk buat tempat berkelah tu tapi usaha aku gagal. Abang aku dan kak Lynna langsung tak datang. Jadi, sebagai membalas jasa budi Lily, aku hantarlah korang ke tempat berkelah tu"

"Oh begitu, tapi apa-apa pun thank you sebab semalam. Hari ni kau tak keluar ke?"

"Nope" jawab Fang dengan ringkasnya. Faye malas hendak bertanya lagi, lalu dia bangun dari situ dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Fang terus menonton movie Star War sehingga habis. Seterusnya dia menonton movie musical tetapi mata dia semakin berat pula. Tidak sampai 5 minit, dia sudah terlelap di atas sofa rumah. Kaizo keluar dari biliknya dan menjenguk di ruang tamu. Adiknya sudah pun tertidur di depan television yang masih lagi di buka

Kaizo turun ke bawah secara senyap kerana tidak mahu adiknya terjaga dari tidur. Dia melihat bilik Faye sudah tertutup rapat, dia cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia menutup pintu rumah secara perlahan dan lalu pusingkan dirinya

"ABANG PAIZO!" Terkejut Kaizo melihat Rizu berdiri di depan matanya. Rizu dengan senyuman comelnya dan juga mulutnya tidak henti-henti kunyah kerepek pisang, terus dia memeluk Kaizo "Abang Paizo nak pergi mana?" tanya Rizu sambil memeluk Kaizo. Kedua belah tangan Kaizo melepaskan pelukan Rizu tadi

"Abang nak keluar sekejap"

"Ohh... abang Paizo nak pergi jumpa kak Lynna ke?" tanya Rizu tanpa rasa ragu-ragu "Kalau abang Paizo nak pergi jumpa kak Lynna, Pizu nak ikut boleh?"

"Abang bukan pergi jumpa kak Lynna. Abang cuma ada hal sahaja" jawab Kaizo yang asyik memandang pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia perlu melepaskan diri daripada Rizu mengikuti dia "Abang kesayangan kamu ada dekat dalam rumah. Kau pergi sahaja kacau dia"

"Ok! Tapi betul ke abang Paizo tak pergi jumpa kak Lynna?"

"Betul"

"Ok!" Rizu terus melangkah ke tepi untuk menuju ke pintu rumah. Lalu dia membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan Kaizo mempercepatkan gerakan kaki dia. Kaizo mahu pergi ke bandar secepat mungkin. Rizu perhatikan sahaja Kaizo dan dia rasa hairan dengan kelakuan Kaizo yang begitu pelik. Dia mula fikirkan sesuatu "Hmm.. ajak abang Fang pergi menghendap abang Paizo lah. Mesti abang Paizo cuba sembunyikan sesuatu. Adakah ini sebuah rahsia terbesar abang Paizo? hehehehe.."

"Pergi menghendap abang Paizo?" Rizu terdengar suara Faye. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang

"Hai kakak Faye!"

"Rizu cari abang Fang ke?" Rizu mengangguk kepala sambil suap diri dia dengan kerepek pisang "Dia ada dekat dalam, tengah tidur. Pergilah kacau dia tidur"

"Baik kakak Faye!" Faye melihat Rizu yang begitu semangat untuk menganggu abang kesayangan yang sedang nyenyak tidur. Kerepek pisang Rizu sudah pun diletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Faye perhatikan sahaja apa yang Rizu ingin lakukan terhadap Fang. Tangan Rizu menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket dia dan keluarkan sesuatu benda yang nampak seperti gincu. Faye meneka yang Rizu akan menconteng muka Fang tetapi bukan, kerana itu bukanlah gincu tetapi alat pembesar suara yang sangat kecil. Ianya dapat mengubah suara seseorang. Rizu letak alat itu di bibirnya dan lalu menjerit dan keluarlah suara garang Kaizo

"BANGUNLAH! TIDUR AJE KERJA KAU NI!" Rizu meniru ayat-ayat Kaizo untuk bangunkan Fang

"ABANGGGGG! ADIK NAK TIDUR PUN TAK BOLEH! ABANG PERGILAH KACAU ORANG LAIN SELAIN DARIPADA ADIK!" Mata Fang masih lagi pejam. Dia menjerit di dalam tidurnya dan terus dia sambung tidur

"Aik, abang Fang mengigau ke?" Rizu garu-garu kepala dia

"Hehehe... lawak betul si Fang ni" Faye tergelak sedikit "Tapi.. mana Rizu dapat alat tu?"

"Alat ni?" Rizu tunjuk alat kecil yang berwarna hitam dan ada speaker kecil di bahagian depan alatan itu "Kakak Emmy bagi Pizu tadi. Dia cakap, dia suruh Pizu cuba dekat sesiapa. Alat ini dapat mengubah suara kita kepada suara orang lain! Ada 5 suara dekat sini. Suara abang Paizo, suara kakak Lynna, suara abang Boboiboy, suara abang Fang dan juga suara kakak Ratu Lily"

"Eh, Ratu Lily pun ada?" Faye rasa pelik

"Ha ah, kakak Emmy cakap, dia rindu dengan suara kakak Ratu Lily. Mesti kakak Lily pun rindu juga" Faye mengambil alat itu dan lalu dia mengubah suara itu kepada suara Ratu Lily "Kakak Faye nak buat apa?"

"Nak kenakan si Fang ni" Faye betulkan suara dia dan dia terus tersenyum sinis sambil melihat sepupunya tidur dengan air liur meleleh keluar "Hehehehee... aku Ratu Lily! Ratu kebaikan! bukan Ratu kejahatan tapi disebabkan si Fang ni tidur tak ingat dunia, maka dengan sukarelanya, aku akan merasuk si alien landak berwarna ungu ini"

"WEI! JANGAN NAK RASUK AKULAH! BUKAN KE KAU TU SUDAH JADI RATU YANG BAIK! APASAL PULAK KAU TIBA-TIBA NAK RASUK AKU? BUANG TABIAT KE APA KAU NI" Mata Fang masih lagi pejam. Terus Fang tertidur balik semula dengan dengkuran dia

"Hehehee.. abang Fang ni kelakar lah"

"Akak cuba suara lain pula" Aura-aura kenakalan Faye mula keluar. Dia menukar suara Ratu Lily kepada suara Lynna. Faye dengan nakalnya, dia terus berkata ala-ala gaya Lynna "Fang, akak nak bagitahu ni. Abang kamu sudah melamar akak dan akak jawab Yes" Terus Fang terbangun tetapi mata dia masih pejam dan terukirlah senyuman yang lebar sampai ke pipi

"ABANG DAN KAK LYNNA NAK KAHWIN! TAHNIAH ABANG! TAHNIAH KAK LYNNA! ADIK RASA SANGAT GEMBIRA! ADIK AKAN MENDAPAT SEORANG KAKAK YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA ABANG! YAHOOOO!" Faye dan Rizu ketawa terbahak-bahak di situ sebab terlampau kelakar sangat. Fang terus terbaring balik di atas sofa dan dia sambung tidur balik

"Rizu, Emmy ada buat suara lain tak selain suara-suara yang ada dekat sini?"

"Ada! Suara kakak Faye pun ada tapi Rizu ambik yang ada suara abang Fang.. hehehe.. kakak Faye nak buat apa?"

"Saja nak kenakan sepupu akak ni" Faye tersenyum sinis melihat sepupunya tidur dengan tenang sekali "Ini kalau Lily tahu, sudah tentu dia akan kenakan Fang sepanjang masa dia tengah tidur"

"Hehehe.. tapi kalau abang Fang tahu, mesti dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Rizu sambil terbayangkan abang kesayangan dia mengamuk dan keluarkan penguin bayang gergasi. Penguin itu diarahkan untuk mengejar Lily. Rizu tergelak sedikit "Pizu nak cuba buat suara abang Boboiboy" Faye berikan alat itu kepada Rizu

"Kakak Faye tengok Pizu buat yea" Rizu menukar suara Lynna tadi kepada suara Boboiboy. Dia betulkan suara dia sedikit dan lalu berkata "Fang, kau memang hebat. Lebih hebat daripada aku dan aku sebagai kawan terbaik kau, aku akan mengaku yang kau lebih popular daripada aku"

"HAHAHAHAAAAA! BARU KAU NAK MENGAKU YEA! Aku lebih hebat dan lebih popular daripada kau, Boboiboy! Hahahahaaa!" Lalu Fang tidur balik

"Sepupu aku ni memang gila popular" Faye gelengkan kepala "Hmmm... akak macam ada idea nakal aje"

"Idea apa kakak Faye?" Faye tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghantar mesej kepada semua kawan-kawan dia dan Fang untuk datang ke sini dengan segera "Kakak Faye nak buat apa?"

"Adalah.. hehehee.." Faye tersenyum seorang diri. Rizu begitu gerun melihat Faye yang tidak pernah buat nakal sebelum ini. Pertama kali dia melihat Faye bersikap begitu tetapi hati Rizu rasa berdebar-debar pula ingin melihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti

* * *

"Pak cik! Bagi saya 10 keropok lekor"

"Lapar sangat ke kau ni?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baik dia iaitu Gopal, membeli keropok lekor di sebuah gerai yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis "Baru aje tadi kau pergi karipap 5 bijik. Sekarang keropok lekor pulak"

"Hehehe.. aku laparlah. Kau tahulah perut aku memang sentiasa memanggil-manggil makanan. Sampai aku terpaksa makan makanan kucing kerana makanan aku habis di makan oleh seseorang"

"Hmmm.. makanan kucing pun kau makan sekali" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala "Gopal, Gopal... sanggup kau makanan kucing"

"Hehehe... tapi sedap tau makanan kucing tu! Rasa macam biskut. Kau nak tak rasa?" Lalu dia mengambil sebungkus keropok lekor dari tangan pak cik itu "Saksikanlah, TUKARKAN MAKANAN KUCING!" Keropok lekor itu terus tukar menjadi makanan kucing yang berbentuk kepala kucing "Nah, cuba kau rasa.. sedap"

"Isk adik ni, makanan kucing pun jadi makanan kau yea" tegur pak cik itu

"Hehehee... saya cuma lapar sahaja pak cik" Gopal terus beredar dari situ sebab tak nak kena nasihat dari pak cik tersebut. Dia menolak kedua bahu belakang Boboiboy untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Sampailah mereka berhenti di sebuah tepi kedai restaurant "Akhirnya selamat daripada pak cik tu. Hah, rasalah makanan kucing ni"

"Isk, tak nak aku" jawab Boboiboy "Baik kau bagi kucing yang ada dekat sini makan" Ada beberapa anak kucing sedang berbunyi-bunyi di kaki Gopal. Mereka mahu makanan kucing tersebut

"Ala.. inikan asalnya keropok lekor aku. Apasal dia orang nak pulak"

"Bagi ajelah Gopal. Dia orangkan lapar" Gopal dengan rasa berat hati, terpaksa berikan makanan kucing itu kepada anak-anak kucing tersebut. Kucing-kucing itu rasa sangat gembira dan lalu makan makanan itu dengan lahapnya

"Sukalah korang yea, aku punya makanan, korang juga yang jadi tukang makan" Lalu seekor anak kucing mencakar kaki Gopal "ADOIII! Janganlah cakar kaki aku" Menangis Gopal kerana kesakitan di kakinya

"Hehehe... terbaik" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit. Dalam gelakan dia, mata dia terpandang seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah kedai "Eh, itu abang Kaizo"

"Abang Kaizo? Mana?" Gopal mencari-cari Kaizo dan akhirnya dia jumpa. Seorang perempuan sedang berborak dengan Kaizo sambil tunjukkan beberapa buah basikal yang jual di kedai tersebut "Abang Kaizo nak beli basikal ke?"

"Agaknya" Boboiboy "Bestnya abang Kaizo beli basikal"

"Bolehlah aku lumba dengan adik dia yang tak betul tu" Gopal terus bayangkan yang dia dapat kalahkan Fang dalam perlumbaan basikal "Mesti aku lebih hebat daripada dia"

"Yelah tu, kau tahukan Fang tu suka nak menang sahaja"

"Yer ke, macam mana kalau dia tu tak reti main basikal macam dia dengan bola sepak.. hehehee.. eh, aku dapat mesej dari Faye" Gopal terus membaca mesej itu

"Apa yang dia tulis?"

"Hmm.. dia cakap, datang ke rumah dia sekarang sebab ada sesuatu yang menarik berlaku" Gopal mengusap-usap dagu dia "Sesuatu yang menarik? Adakah Fang sedang mengamuk tak tentu pasal? Atau sudah tertukar menjadi perempuan lagi sekali.. hehehee"

"Aku tak rasa begitu tapi macam seronok aje. Jomlah kita pergi ke rumah dia orang sekarang juga!" Boboiboy lalu di depan kedai basikal untuk melihat Kaizo. Dia berjalan seperti biasa tetapi matanya melirik ke arah Kaizo. Perempuan itu tunjukkan lagi beberapa buah basikal tetapi semuanya tidak begitu menarik di mata Kaizo. Semua yang di tunjuknya, semuanya di tolak "Apalah yang dicari oleh abang Kaizo"

"Entahlah, biarkan ajelah. Aku tak sabar nak tengok apa yang menarik tu. ENTAH-ENTAH FAYE BUATKAN AKU SEBUAH CAKE YANG BERTINGKAT-TINGKAT! BESTNYAAA!" Boboiboy sabar ajelah dengan kawan baik dia yang suka makan "Mesti ada cake chocolate, cake vanilla, cake strawberry, cake oren, cake pandan, cake..." Bermacam-macam cake yang Boboiboy dengar sampai dia naik bosan

* * *

Faye sedang fikirkan sesuatu sambil bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu. Fang masih lagi tidur di atas sofa sambil dilihat oleh Rizu. Pikachu sudah lama bangun, dia kini berada di dalam dapur untuk menjamu selera bersama Shadow dan Lily si itik. Mereka tidak tahu kenapa Lily si itik suka makan dengan makanan kucing, padahal makanan kucing itu besar dan boleh membuatkan itik itu tercekik tetapi Lily si itik makan dengan biasa sahaja

"Kakak Faye nak buat apa nanti? Bagitahulah Pizu"

"Rizu tengoklah nanti. Mesti Rizu akan suka" Faye terdengar pintu rumah diketuk. Secara pantas dia terus membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Bella dan Lily menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di rumah itu

"Hello Faye! Lily ada buat kek pisang dekat rumah Bella tadi"

"Bagus bagus.. Faye ada pertunjukkan yang terhebat nak tunjuk dekat korang tapi kena tunggu yang lain sampai dulu"

"Kau ajak siapa lagi?" tanya Bella sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Mata dia terlihat Fang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas sofa "Apasal si Pang tu tidur? Tangan aku rasa gatal pulak nak kacau si mambang tu"

"Biarkan si mambang tu tidur" kata Faye sambil mengambil kek pisang dari tangan Lily dan letak di atas meja ruang tamu. Bella dan Lily tergelak dengan dengkuran Fang

"Alaaa... Lily baru nak buat kepala si landak pening dengan kekacauaan Lily yang super pelik ni!"

"Hehehee... sabar Lily. Aku dan Rizu tadi telah berjaya menjumpai sesuatu yang menarik! Lagi menarik daripada si mambang mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Apa dia, beritahulah aku" Bella buat muka comel dekat Faye, semata-mata untuk cari pasal dengan Fang. Dia memang suka cari pasal dengan Fang kerana dia juga seperti Lily, mahu melihat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Boleh yea kawan baik ku yang super terbaik daripada aku. Kaulah satu-satunya kawan aku yang paling sweet sekali!"

"Betul tu" Lily sertai sekali. Dia melutut di depan Faye dengan muka comel. Dia dan Bella melutut seperti anak kucing meminta makanan "PWETTY PLEASEEEE MY BEAUTIFUL BEST FRIEND!"

"Tapi tapi.. aku nak tunggu yang lain sampai dulu" Faye melihat kedua kawan baik dia dengan mata membulat besar, bibir sudah melintang ke bawah dengan wajah yang sedih dan comel. Dia terpaksa mengalah "Yelah yelah.. aku mengalahlah" Bella dan Lily terus meloncat kegembiraan

"Mari Pizu pertunjukkan demo yang paling hebat, lagi hebat daripada abang Fang!" kata Rizu sambil tunjuk sejenis alat berwarna hitam "Tapi sebelum tu, Pizu nak jawab panggilan pintu!" Rizu meloncat-loncat sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah. Dia membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah pun tiba

"Abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian cepat masuk! Pertunjukkan terhebat nak bermula dah!" Rizu menarik tangan Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus ke ruang tamu "Korang semua tengok ok"

"Tengok apa Rizu?" tanya Yaya. Rizu tidak berkata apa, dia hanya menukar alat itu kepada suara Ratu Lily

"Heheee.." Rizu mendekatkan alat itu kepada bibir dia "Fang, aku nak kau tahu, aku lebih hebat daripada kau!" Suara Boboiboy yang keluar dari alat tersebut. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily terkejut

"WEI BOBOIBOY! TADI KAU CAKAP AKU PALING HEBAT! PALING POPULAR! TIBA-TIBA AJE KAU UBAH FIKIRAN KENAPA? KAU NAK AKU BELASAH KAU KE HAH?" Mata Fang masih lagi pejam dan terus dia sambung tidur. Rizu dan Faye tergelak sedikit

"WUUUU! ALAT YANG BERGUNA!" Lily merampas alat itu dari tangan Rizu "Kakak Lily nak pinjam sekejap ok"

"Ok!"

"Hmmm..." Lily membelek-belek alat itu dan dia nampak satu benda yang boleh menukar ke suara orang lain. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Bella ada di belakang Lily. Mereka juga ingin melihat alat itu secara dekat "Agaknya, apa akan terjadi kalau Lily gunakan suara abang Kaizo"

"Mesti lagi lawak.. heheehee" kata Bella di idea jahat dia

"Korang nak mempermainkan si Fang lah ni" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Tak baik tau kenakan dia. Nanti korang juga kena keamukan tak tentu pasal dari Fang"

"Aiyoo.. betul cakap Yaya tapi rasa macam menariklah pulak.. hehehee" Yaya memberikan renungan maut dekat Ying "Hehehe.. jangan tengok aku macam tu Yaya. Kita mahu main-main sahaja"

"Ala Yaya, sekali sekala aje. Bukannya selalu dapat peluang keemasan untuk kenakan si Fang ni balik" merayu-rayu Gopal

"Hmm.. suka hati koranglah. Kalau dia mengamuk, salahkan diri korang" Yaya terus duduk di kerusi meja makan di ruangan makan. Dia hanya bersilang tangan sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia kenakan Fang. Rizu rasa kasihan pula melihat Yaya duduk keserorangan. Dia terus pergi temankan Yaya duduk di situ dengan kerepek pisangnya "Rizu tak pergi sertai dia orang ke?"

"Takpe.. Pizu sudah puas kenakan abang Fang" kata Rizu "Nak kerepek pisang?" Yaya tersenyum sedikit dan mengambil sedikit kerepek pisang dari Rizu. Mereka berdua perhatikan apa yang Lily akan lakukan terhadap Fang nanti

"Korang tengok yea" kata Lily yang sudah bersiap sedia "LANDAK! HARI INI LANDAK ADA LATIHAN TEMPUR NON-STOP SELAMA 48 JAM! FAHAM!"

"ABANG! APASAL ABANG TIBA-TIBA PANGGIL ADIK LANDAK? ABANG SUDAH TERKENA PENYAKIT KEREPEK PISANG KE? NAK ADIK BASMIKAN VIRUS TU DARI BADAN ABANG KE?" Mata Fang masih lagi pejam, dia sambung balik tidur. Lily tergelak lagi

"SUKA HATI ABANGLAH KALAU NAK PANGGIL LANDAK LANDAK! LANDAK TU MEMANG LANDAK!" kata Lily lagi. Kawan-kawan dia tergelak terbahak-bahak di situ sehingga tidak dapat menahan perut mereka. Fang mula bersuara lagi dengan mata dia pejam

"APA LANDAK LANDAK! ABANG TU ITIK! KAPTEN ITIK! HAHAHAAAAA! ABANG AKU KAPTEN ITIK... HAHAHAAAA!" Muncul Kaizo di belakang sofa. Dahi dia sudah mulai berkerut kerut. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily, rasa takut melihat kemunculan Kaizo. Muka dia sangat serius seperti mahu menghukum orang. Yaya dan Rizu hanya makan kerepek pisang sambil saksikan acara Kaizo menjerit

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!" Kaizo menjerit di situ

"KEGILAAN ABANG MENJADI SEEKOR ITIK! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Kaizo rasa pelik melihat adiknya menjawab di dalam tidurnya "Abang jadi itik, adik jadi landak... hahahaaa! Kita jadi alien pelik!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGGG!" Mata Fang masih lagi pejam seperti biasa

"Apasal dengan adik aku ni?"

"Entahlah abang Kaizo, dari tadi lagi macam ni" kata Faye "Lepas tu Rizu main-main dengan dia dengan alat yang Emmy berikan"

"Alat?" Kaizo nampak alat yang berwarna hitam itu di tangan Lily "Berikan aku alat itu" Lily dengan senyuman ketakutan dia, lalu dia berikan alat itu kepada Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dengan alat tu?" tanya Boboiboy. Kaizo tidak menjawab, dia hanya membelek sahaja sehinggalah dia jumpa untuk menukar suara-suara "Abang Kaizo?"

"Hmmm.. Emmy yang berikan?"

"Ha ah abang Paizo.. kenapa?" Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia kembalikan balik alat itu kepada Lily "Aik, abang Paizo tak nak guna alat tu?"

"Tak, abang ada hal. Korang buatlah apa yang korang nak lakukan tapi jangan nak sepahkan rumah ni" Kaizo terus kembali keluar dari rumah. Kali ini dia akan pergi ke rumah Emmy

"Apasal dengan abang Kaizo? Ingatkan dia nak marah ke, buli adik ke.. tapi takde pun. Pelik betul aku" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia yang tidak rasa gatal itu "Tadi nampak abang Kaizo dekat bandar"

"Dia buat apa dekat bandar?" tanya Bella

"Aku dan Gopal nampak dia tengah tengok-tengok basikal tapi aku tak rasa dia beli" jawab Boboiboy

"Mungkin abang Kaizo rasa basikal tak sesuai kot untuk Fang. Mungkin abang Kaizo pergi ke rumah Emmy dan suruh dia mencipta sesuatu untuk Fang kot. Manalah tahu, ciptaan Emmy tu lebih hebat daripada basikal. Entah-entah abang Kaizo nak suruh Emmy buatkan robot besar. Habislah kita orang nanti, Boboiboy" Gopal terus sorok di belakang kawan baik dia, Boboiboy "Tak pasal-pasal, aku juga yang jadi mangsa keamukan dia. Tak nak aku cari pasal dengan Fang"

"Tak mungkinlah abang Kaizo suruh buatkan robot untuk Fang. Dia tahu adik dia ni ada masalah kenakalan tahap yang melampau"

"Betul Boboiboy" Bella mengambil alat itu dari tangan Lily dan lalu berkata menggunakan alat itu "PANGGG! APASAL KAU NAKAL SANGAT HAH?"

"SEBAB ABANG DULU TAK PERNAH NAK BERMAIN DENGAN ADIK! ASYIK SIBUK AJE MEMANJANG! LEPAS ABANG HANTAR ADIK KE BUMI, ADIK RASA BEBAS SEDIKIT TAPI ADIK KENA JALANKAN MISI YANG ABANG BERIKAN DEKAT ADIK, SAMBIL TU ADIK BUATLAH NAKAL DEKAT DIA ORANG NI! Tapi.. akhirnya, dia orang juga kawan baik adik. Dia orang masih terima adik walaupun adik bukanlah manusia seperti kawan-kawan adik"

"Sedihnya jawapan si rambut cacak ni. Kalau dia bagitahu awal-awal dulu, sudah tentu kita orang tak kan marah dia tapi semuanya sudah berlalu" kata Ying "Agaknya, kalau kita tanya dia macam-macam soalan, mesti akan jawap.. hehehee.. cuba tanya dia lagi Bella"

"Hmmm..." Bella cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Hah! Aku ada soalan.. PANG! SIAPAKAH PALING CANTIK SEKALI DI ANTARA KAWAN-KAWAN KAU?"

"Kak Lynna.. hehehee... rugi kalau abang tak nak dekat kak Lynna. Kalau dia terlepas, abang jangan nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal pulak.. hehehee" Fang tergelak di dalam tidurnya

"Lily ada soalan!" Lily mengambil alat itu dari tangan Bella "LANDAK! APA PENDAPAT LANDAK TENTANG TRIO HURU HARA!"

"Abang, boleh tak jangan jadi macam si pelik tu. ADIK BUKANNYA LANDAK! Malas adik nak jawap soalan abang sebab abang panggil adik landak. Kalau si pelik tu takpe sebab semua orang dia pergi panggil nama lain. Macam Emmy jadi Ammy, si Mimiko jadi Mopiko.. macam-macamlah lagi" Terus Fang sambung tidur dengan air liur meleleh dia

"Alaaa... takde jawapan dari dia" Lily terus duduk di atas sofa dengan muka sedih. Kali ini Boboiboy pula mengambil alat itu

"PANG! KENAPA KAU TAK NAK MENGAKU DIRI KAU TU OCD?"

"ADIK BUKAN OCD LAH!" Jerit Fang dalam tidurnya. Mereka boleh nampak dahi Fang berkerut-kerut

"Hmm.. aku rasa aku ada soalan cepuk emas tapi ini berkaitan dengan tahun lepas" Boboiboy mengusap-usap dagu dia sambil melihat Fang tidur dengan lenanya

"Soalan apa tu Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

"Hehehe.. korang tengok ajelah" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis "Pang! Siapakah gadis misteri yang kau ingin luahkan pada tahun lepas? Adakah kau betul-betul lupa atau sebenarnya kau tipu sahaja"

"Abang nak tahu sangat kenapa? Sibuk aje abang ni.. pergilah kejar si Lily tu, dia kan salah satu daripada hobi abang. Kejar Lily dan bagi dia latihan tempur tahap ganas. Tak pun abang pergi keluar jalan-jalan dengan kak Lynna tapi kak Lynna tak datang pulak hari ni"

"Cheh, dia tak nak jawab pulak" Boboiboy berikan alat itu kepada Gopal. Lalu dia pergi bersandar di tepi tiang rumah

"Hehehee.. kalau kita suruh dia buat kerja, dia buat ke tak?" tanya Gopal

"Mana aku tahu.. kau cubalah dekat si landak ni" kata Bella "Tak pun suruh dia nyanyi ke, melompat ke, terbang ke.. hehehehe"

"Hah! Aku tahu" Gopal betulkan suara dia dan lalu kata "Wei Pang, kau pergi buatkan 10 keping pancake untuk aku"

"Abang buat sendiri, lepas tu abang rasa sendiri masakan abang tu. Adik nak tidur, jangan kacau" jawab Fang. Tangan dia sudah pun memeluk bantal cushion. Bella rasa comel pula melihat Fang tidur. Dia usik-usik pipi Fang dengan jarinya "JANGANLAH GANGGU ADIK!"

"Bosan pulak aku kacau si Fang ni" Bella mengangkat kening sebelah dan terus dia piat telinga Fang "Bangunlah mambang!" Mata terbuka luas. Dia terkejut melihat Bella ada di situ. Bukan sahaja Bella, semua kawan-kawan dia ada di situ juga

"WEI! Yang kau pergi piat telinga aku apasal?"

"Sebab kau berdengkur kuat sangat" jawab Bella dengan nada marah dia

"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak berdengkur ke apa ke, kau sibuk apasal" Fang mula bangunkan diri. Dia dan Bella mula bertentang mata. Hati masing-masing mulai panas "Apasal kau ada dekat rumah aku?"

"Sebab ini rumah kawan baik aku juga. Tak boleh ke aku datang ke sini, pretty boy" Bella terus berpaling muka. Rambut dia yang panjang terkena muka Fang. Tangan dia mula rasa gatal untuk menarik rambut Bella yang panjang itu tetapi dia menahan dirinya "Lily, jom kita rasa kek pisang kau tu"

"JOM! PINJAM DAPUR YEA LANDAK!" Fang malas hendak menjawab. Dia biarkan sahaja Lily masuk ke dalam dapur bersama Faye dan Bella. Kek pisang tadi sudah di angkat dan di bawa masuk ke dalam dapur

"Kau ok ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje tapi telinga aku ni... sakit aku dia pergi piatnya" Fang mengusap-usap telinga dia yang sudah naik merah "Korang ada dekat sini kenapa? Abang aku panggil korang ke?"

"Takdelah, Faye yang panggil kita orang datang tadi" jawab Boboiboy

"Sebab abang Fang tadi buat lawak dalam tidur.. hehehe" Rizu terus lari dan peluk Fang "Abang Fang jangan marah dia orang ok sebab dia orang main-main sahaja tadi. Pizu pun main-main sahaja tadi"

"Hmm.. yelah, abang tak marah dia orang tapi mana abang Kaizo?"

"Entahlah, kita orang pun tak tahu abang Paizo pergi mana tapi abang Gopal kata mungkin abang Kaizo dekat rumah Emmy" Fang mula berfikir, apa abang dia buat sampai ke rumah Emmy? Ada sesuatu yang abang dia ingin lakukan? "Abang Fang ok?"

"Abang ok. Cuma tengah fikirkan tentang abang Kaizo sahaja. Jom kita pergi rasa kek pisang si pelik tu buat"

"Hehehe.. jom!" Rizu terus mengheret Fang masuk ke dalam dapur. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying turut masuk ke dalam dapur dan mereka. Alat itu tadi, Gopal sudah kembalikan kepada Rizu tetapi dia langsung tidak beritahu Fang tentang alat itu. Mungkin dia akan beritahu pada lain masa kerana pada masa ini, mereka semua sedang berseronok di dapur. Kek pisang Lily habis di makan oleh mereka semua. Lily rasa sangat terharu sehinggalah dia berdrama di situ sambil memeluk Lily si itik

* * *

"Abang beruang betul ke nak Emmy ciptakan?"

"Betul tapi jangan beritahu dia. Rahsiakan daripada semua orang terutama sekali dia, sehingga sampai pada waktunya"

"OK!" kata Emmy sambil melihat Kaizo keluar dari makmal itu "Mesti dia akan suka nanti! Emmy kena cipta benda tu sekarang juga! Heheheheheee.."

* * *

 **Hmm.. rasanya chapter ni ok ajelah kot sebab author pun rasa weng weng sekarang ni.. adezz.. so next update, hari ahad or isnin.. bagi author rehat yea xD**

 **Sesiapa yang tunggu author updatekan kawan baik ku 3, harap bersabar sebab masih lagi dalam proses**

 **aisyah - jadi haiwan lain? nantilah author fikirkan**

 **ghani - author sudah tamat sekolah :)**

 **gisel - nanti author akan beritahu**

 **Briyen - author biasa-biasa aje.. kalau nak tengok gambar author, cari fb author - Liyana Kz (ada gambar kartun, rambut warna purple) author masih aktif lagi dekat fb**

 **cute girls - boleh boleh, nanti author suruh Fang ajarkan**

 **Lily - hehehee.. tak sabarnya untuk episode 8 esok xD nak tengok landak! hahahahaaaaa! kalau alien yang cun melecun bertukar menjadi toyol yoyol... menangislah si Rizu nanti**

 **-Jumpa lagi di next chapter-**

 **-Sayonara-**


	59. Pengembaraan di Dunia Fantasy!

**Hello my dear readers :3 hari ini author terlebih happy sebab sebab... tengok ajelah dekat bawah sekali yea xD hehehee**

 **Terima kasih semua sebab bagi review dan selalu menyokong author! I LOVE YOU!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini :D heheheee...**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pengembaraan di Dunia Fantasy!

Cuti sekolah akan berakhir, mereka akan mengakhiri cuti sekolah dengan pergi bercuti di istana Lynna di dunia fantasy dia. Semuanya sudah bersedia dengan beg masing-masing. Mereka telah berjaya memujuk Zakwan untuk turut sertai percutian mereka di dunia lain. Harraz juga mereka pujuk sekali dan akhirnya, mereka berdua setuju sahaja. Kaizo pening melihat kawan-kawan adiknya berkumpul di rumah dan bercakap dengan begitu kuat sekali. Masing-masing tidak mahu mengalah tetapi suara yang paling kuat didengari adalah suara Lily, bukan Lily si itik

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Ermmm... apa yang kau cuba katakan Lily?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. maksud dia, bila kita boleh bertolak? Lily sudah tidak sabar untuk berangan di sana dan menari bersama dengan BBB-Chan ku" Lily menoleh kepalanya untuk melihat Boboiboy tetapi dia sudah tiada di sebelah Lily "Eh, mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia dah lari" jawab Gopal yang sudah bosan menunggu Lynna sampai

"Mana kak Lynna ni" tanya Yaya sambil melihat jam kuasanya "Tak kan kak Lynna ada masalah sampai lambat dia datang"

"Aiyoo.. kejap lagi dia sampai lah tu"

"Aku tahu Ying tapi kak Lynna tak pernah lambat. Dia mesti selalu sampai awal, tak pun tepat pada masanya" Yaya duduk di atas sofa. Dia mengambil sebuah majalah tentang fashion. Dia membelek-belek majalah itu, sementara menunggu Lynna sampai

"Rasa seronok pulak kak Lynna ajak kita orang semua pergi bercuti dekat sana. Mesti bestkan" kata Faye. Dia duduk di sebelah Yaya untuk melihat majalah fashion itu di tangan Yaya "Lagipun, kita semua dapat berkumpul di satu tempat"

"Hehehe.. aku sebenarnya agak gementar untuk pergi pengembaraan korang ni. Yelah, aku baru pertama kali sertai ini" Harraz rasa agak janggal berada di situ kerana dia baru sahaja menjadi kawan mereka. Dia belum pernah menyertai mana-mana pengembaraan dengan mereka semua. Zakwan pernah bermain game dengan mereka dan juga hendak menyiasat tentang rumah misteri itu

"Huarghhh! Mana kakak Lynna.. abang Paizo pun belum keluar dari bilik dia lagi. Pizu mengantuk pulak tunggu dia orang"

"Kasihan my sweet little penguin" Lily suap Rizu makan kerepek pisang lagi "Rizu, rambut Rizu ni makin panjanglah. Nak tak kakak Lily potong rambut Rizu?"

"Tapi rambut Pizu ok aje dengan rambut cacak macam abang Fang"

"Rizu Rizu.. Rizu kena jadi diri sendiri, tak perlu ikut si landak panas baran tu. Dia hanya tahu mengamuk sahaja" Rizu ternampak Fang muncul di belakang Lily dengan batang penyapu "Dengarlah cakap akak, ok Rizu. Niat akak sebenarnya baik, suci murni daripada kesan kotoran ataupun kesan-kesan virus dari landak dan itik" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mulai keluar, Rizu hanya tersenyum nampakkan gigi putih dia "Landak tu memang tidak boleh dibuat sebagai idola, kalau Boboiboy takpe kerana dia adalah superhero paling hebat dan paling popular, dan kita tidak boleh lupakan juga tentang sikap Boboiboy yang sungguh sopan dan lebih baik daripada abang landak kamu tu, wahai Rizu comel"

"Tapi... abang Fang baik apa"

"Dia baik cuma nakal terlebih" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala. Fang terus ketuk kepala Lily dengan penyapu "SIAPA KETUK KEPALA LILY?"

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN AKU!" Lily terus menoleh kebelakang. Muka Fang sangat mengerikan, ianya seperti seekor hantu mahu menerkam mangsanya "OH! KAU MENGATA AKU YEA! SIAPLAH KAU, LILY!" Fang baru hendak mengetuk Lily lagi sekali tetapi penyapu itu dirampas oleh Kaizo

"SIAPA AJAR KAU KETUK-KETUK KEPALA KAWAN SENDIRI?" Suara garang Kaizo terus mengegarkan rumah itu. Lily terus larikan diri bersama Rizu dan sorok di bawah meja makan dapur. Lalu mereka berdua mengintai sedikit di luar dapur

"Ala, siapa lagi kalau bukan abang" Jawab Fang dengan selambernya "Abangkan selalu ketuk kepala adik, jadi adik ikutlah perangai abang yang suka ketuk kepala orang tu"

"Tapi aku tak ajar kau ketuk kepala kawan. Aku hanya ketuk kepala kau sebab kau tu suka sangat fikirkan benda-benda yang nakal! Cubalah jadi macam kawan-kawan kau tu kecuali si banyak sangat makan tu dan si pelik" Gopal dan Lily tersengih sebab dia orang pun suka buat nakal juga tapi nakal Lily, nakal pelik

"YELAH YELAH! Adik akan kurangkan kenakalan adik"

"Boleh percaya ke tu" bisik Boboiboy yang berada di koridor rumah sambil melihat Fang di marahi oleh abangnya. Fang duduk di kerusi meja makan ruang tamu, dengan muka masam dia. Tidak lama selepas itu, Lynna sudah pun tiba dengan cermin mata hitam dia

"Maaf semua, akak terlewat sebab ada urusan yang perlu di uruskan"

"YEAH! KAKAK LILY DAH SAMPAI!" Rizu berlari keluar untuk pergi memeluk Lynna "Kakak Lynna, cepatlah.. kita orang sudah tidak sabar lagi ni"

"Ok ok.. sebelum tu, kamu semua kena beratur dulu" kata Lynna sambil melihat Rizu berlari untuk berdiri di hadapan abang kesayangan dia iaitu Fang. Lynna melihat Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Emmy, Zakwan dan Harraz sudah pun beratur dengan tertibnya. Kaizo rasa berpuas hati kerana mereka dengar kata-kata Lynna "Ramai betul nak ikuti percutian ini. Baiklah, kita boleh ke dunia sana sekarang!"

"YAHOOO!" menjerit budak-budak itu. Mereka terus mengambil beg masing-masing kecuali Faye sebab mengikut kata dia, alat menukar pakaian dia sudah mencukupi dan juga ianya menjimatkan

"Takpe ke kau bawa mereka semua ke sana?" tanya Kaizo

"Takpe, lagipun dia orang tengah boring dekat sini. Jadi aku bawalah mereka ke sana. Kau nak ikut sekali ke tak?"

"Aku kenalah ikut" Kaizo memandang ke arah adiknya. Fang sedang berborak biasa dengan kawan-kawannya "Aku kena tengok-tengokkan si Pang tu. Manalah tahu dia pergi cari pasal dekat sana"

"Atau abang Paizo saja nak jalan-jalan dekat sana" muncul Rizu di antara Kaizo dan Lynna "Hehehe.. Pizu sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sana!" Badan Rizu kecil sahaja tetapi dia terpaksa mengangkat beg pakaian dia yang besar itu

"Rizu sudah minta kebenaran dengan ibu Rizu?"

"Sudah kakak Lynna! Dia cakap, nanti bawaklah balik sesuatu dari sana" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Boleh" kata Lynna "Oklah, jom kita ke sana sekarang! Akak ada banyak tempat nak bawak kamu" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Dia diikuti oleh Kaizo dan yang lain-lain. Budak-budak di belakang Kaizo sudah riuh rendah kerana tidak sabar dengan percutian mereka. Cermin berdiri sudah menunggu untuk mereka menggunakannya. Lynna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari beg kecilnya yang berwarna oren. Serpihan kaca telah dikeluarkan dari begnya dan lalu dia melekatkan kaca itu di permukaan cermin

"Ok, sekarang kamu semua boleh masuk" kata Lynna sambil melihat satu per satu kawan-kawan Fang masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Harraz dan Zakwan rasa janggal pula kerana mereka belum lagi pernah pergi ke dunia sana "Jangan risau, semuanya selamat di situ kecuali kalau musuh akak menyerang"

"Lynna, jangan takutkan mereka"

"Maaf Kaizo" Lynna tertunduk sedikit "Kamu berdua masuklah"

"Baik kak Lynna" kata Zakwan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Selepas itu Harraz pula

"Pizu nak masuk sama dengan kakak Lynna boleh?" Lynna melihat Rizu mengangkat sebuah beg pakaian yang agak besar dan berat. Badan Rizu bukanlah kuat seperti Kaizo atau budak-budak lain, dia rasa kasihan pula

"Boleh, mari akak tolong angkatkan beg Rizu" Lynna mengangkat beg Rizu dan ternyata memang agak berat "Apalah Rizu letak dalam beg ni"

"Teddy bear"

"Itu pun Rizu kena bawa sekali ke" Rizu tersengih kepada Kaizo "Mari kita pergi, mesti dia orang sudah huru hara bilik kau Lynna" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam cermin bersama Rizu dan Kaizo adalah orang yang terakhir sekali memasuki ke dunia fantasy Lynna

* * *

"Wah, indahnya dunia ni. Patutlah Emmy selalu panggil kak Lynna puteri Fantasy dan abang Kaizo, putera galaxy. Baru aku tahu sebab apa" Harraz tidak begitu percaya sekali apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini "Tak sangka aku dunia begini wujud. Tak masuk akal betul tapi aku bukan bermimpikan?"

Mereka kini berada di balkoni bilik milik Lynna. Semuanya berdiri di situ sambil melihat permandangan yang indah permai di hadapan mata mereka. Angin-angin sejuk bertiupan di situ membuatkan mereka rasa tenang dan seperti mahu baring di atas katil dan tidur

"Mana adalah, inikan dunia kak Lynna" kata Fang sambil melihat hutan terbentang luas. Ada sungai yang jernih mengalir di bawah jambatan istana itu. Mereka juga melihat beberapa kereta kuda sedang keluar masuk ke dalam halaman istana. Beberapa pengawal sedang memeriksa setiap kereta kuda itu. Jauh daripada istana itu, terdapat perkampungan kecil

"Tenangnya duduk dekat sini" ujar Yaya

"Ha ah, rasa macam nak duduk dekat sini sepuas-puasnya"

"Betul tu Ying tapi kita dekat sini sekejap sahajalah. Lepas ni sekolah nak bukak dah. Selamatlah kerja sekolah aku sudah siap"

"Alamak, kerja sekolah aku belum siap lagi" bisik Gopal sambil fikirkan buku-buku latihan kerja sekolahnya yang ada di atas meja rumahnya "Habislah aku..." Gopal rasa cemas sebab takut kena hukuman, lebih-lebih lagi dari cikgu sejarah mereka iaitu cikgu Aiman

"Kau kenapa Gopal?"

"Habislah aku Boboiboy" Menangis Gopal di bahu kawan baiknya "Kerja sekolah aku tak siap lagi"

"Siap suruh tak siapkan kerja sekolah. Kau tu banyak sangat main, macam mana nak jadi pandai macam kawan-kawan kau yang lain. Kau tu dahlah tua setahun daripada kita orang tapi tak nak tunjuk contoh yang baik dekat kita orang. Kau dan Lily sama aje" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang "WOI! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku? Aku bukannya cakap pasal kau pun"

"Dah tu, kau cakap Gopal dan Lily macam orang pemalas"

"Gopal tu memang pemalas pun. Penakut pun ada juga tapi si Lily ni, paling tua dekat sini, tapi tunjukkan perangai pelik pelik dia"

"Wei wei, cakaplah elok-elok sikit. Kau dah tersinggungkan si Lily" Fang melihat Boboiboy dan lalu dia melihat Lily yang ada di sebelah Ying, muka dia sedih dan air matanya bercurah-curahan seperti air terjun. Mulut dia sedang mengigit sehelai sapu tangan yang ada gambar Boboiboy. Dia melihat Fang dengan muka sedihnya

"Biarkanlah dia" jawab Fang. Terus dia berpaling muka ke tempat lain. Mata dia melihat sebuah kapal sedang berlayar di sungai yang besar itu. Kapal itu lalu di bawah jambatan dengan selamatnya

"So, apa rancangan kita pada hari ini?" tanya Faye secara tiba-tiba

"Hmm.. itu kenalah tanya kak Lynna tapi mana kak Lynna" Yaya terus menoleh kebelakang. Lynna, Kaizo dan Rizu baru sahaja sampai "Itu pun mereka"

"Sampai pun dia orang" kata Fang. Dia berlari ke arah abangnya "Abang, apa rancangan kita dekat sini?"

"Mana abang tahu, kau tanyalah kak Lynna" Kaizo mengangkat beg pakaiannya dan terus letak di atas sebuah meja bulat "Tapi kau kena ingat, jangan nak buat nakal dekat dunia ni"

"Yelah abang" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Kak Lynna.. apa rancangan kak Lynna?"

"Hehehee.. jom kita pergi berkelah di tempat kegemaran akak" Lynna terus mengajak mereka semua untuk turun ke bawah. Dia membuka pintu biliknya dan terus baju Lynna bertukar menjadi sebuah baju gaun puteri yang berwarna biru laut

"WAH! Dasyatnya" kata Rizu. Dia juga turut keluar dari bilik itu dan lalu pakaian Rizu juga berubah menjadi pakaian diraja "WAH! Pizu menjadi PUTERA PIZU!"

"Dasyat juga dunia ni" kata Harraz yang masih lagi kekok dengan persekitarannya "Aku seperti berada di alam medieval" Mata dia asyik memandang perabut-rabut di dalam bilik Lynna. Dia ada juga menyentuh beberapa perabut yang ada sebab dia rasa sangat teruja berada di situ

"Hehehe.. samalah dengan aku" kata Zakwan. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari bilik tersebut. Pakaian mereka juga turut berubah. Seterusnya Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal keluar dari bilik itu bersama. Pakaian masing-masing bertukar menjadi pakaian seorang putera. Baju Boboiboy berwarna oren putih, Fang pula berwarna ungu lembut dan Gopal berwarna hijau dan hitam

Yaya dan Ying tidak sabar untuk melihat pakaian mereka berubah. Pakaian Yaya dan Ying berubah menjadi pakaian seorang puteri. Yaya suka sangat melihat busana gaun dia yang berwarna pink. Tudung dia juga berwarna pink. Ying teruja melihat pakaian dia berwarna kuning biru. Dia berpusing-pusing di luar bilik sebab terlampau suka sangat dengan gaun dia

"GILIRAN LILY PULA!" Lily melangkah keluar dari bilik itu. Pakaian dia berubah menjadi gaun berwarna oren. Mata dia bersinar-sinar kerana sama warna seperti Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN! KITA SAMA WARNALAH!" Boboiboy terus tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Habislah kau, Boboiboy" Fang tergelak sedikit. Dia melihat Faye dan Bella keluar bersama dari bilik itu. Pakaian mereka berdua sangat indah. Bella berwarna merah dan Faye pula, ada tiga warna di pakaian gaun dia iaitu warna ungu, pink dan juga peach. Emmy melompat keluar dari bilik itu dan terus pakaian dia menjadi gaun berwarna pink dan hitam. Orang paling terakhir sekali adalah Kaizo

"Abang Paizo! Cepatlah keluar!" panggil Rizu dengan suara ceria dia

"Ha ah, abang beruang cepatlah keluar! Mesti abang beruang nampak kacak dalam pakaian ala putera dan sudah tentu abang beruang nampak macam putera galaxy!"

"Abang takut nak keluarlah tu" Fang sahaja hendak buat abang dia berkerut-kerut dahi "ABANG TAKUT NAMPAK TERLEBIH KACAK KE?"

"Bila masa abang nak takut pulak! KAU JANGAN NAK MEREPEK!"

"WUUUU! Lily ada kerepek pisang!" Terus Lily keluarkan kerepek pisang dari poket gaun dia. Semua rasa pelik, macam mana gaun dia ada poket dan juga sebungkus kerepek pisang "Semua nak ke?"

"Hehehe.. takpelah, lu sahaja lah yang makan" kata Ying. Lily terus mengangkat kedua bahunya dan terus dia melayan kerepek pisang dia "Hehehee.. comel sungguh kamu"

"Terima kasih Ying! Tapi Ying cantik begini.. takde ke diantara jejaka di sini tertarik dengan keamoian Ying?"

"Keamoian? Perkataan apa tu?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Pelik aje perkataan si Lily ni"

"Aiyaaa.. dia orang kecik lagi maaa... takde hati untuk bercinta kecuali si rambut cacak tu, bercinta dengan donut lobak merah dia" Ying tergelak apabila terfikirkan Fang dan donut lobak merah "Hehehee.. rasa lawak pulak"

"SUKA HATI AKULAH!" Fang mula berapi-api

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak rosakkan percutian ini dengan membangkitkan kemarahan masing-masing" tegur Yaya "Kita ke sini untuk bersuka ria sebelum sekolah dibuka balik. Tak elok kalau rosakkan rancangan kak Lynna untuk kita semua"

"Betul tu Yaya" Lynna betulkan tudung Yaya "Pakaian kamu bertukar sebab akak suruh abang Kiddi buat sesuatu dekat pintu bilik akak tu. Jadi kita semua dapatlah merasai bagaimana dilayan menjadi seorang puteri dan putera"

"Wah! Terima kasih kak Lynna" Yaya terus memeluk Lynna "Kak Lynna sangat baik hati"

"Takdelah, akak baik macam pun.. akak ada juga buat jahat.. hehehe.. tapi itu kamu semua tidak perlu tahu. Marilah kita ke tempat kegemaran akak" Lynna pandang ke arah Kaizo yang masih lagi berdiri di dalam bilik "Kaizo, kau tak nak ikut?"

"Aku ikut sekali" Terus Kaizo keluar dari bilik itu. Mata Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Emmy bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo berpakaian seperti putera raja. Pakaian dia berwarna biru pekat. Baru mereka semua perasan, pakaian Kaizo sepadan dengan Lynna. Mereka tersengih-sengih sahaja. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan lalu dia berpatah balik untuk masuk ke dalam bilik. Rizu pegang tangan Kaizo

"Janganlah abang Paizo. Tak best kalau abang Paizo takde, nanti siapa nak marah-marah abang Fang kalau dia buat nakal"

"Cheh, tak guna punya budak kecik" bisik Fang

"Yelah, abang ikut sekali" Kaizo mengalah. Lynna tersenyum dan terus dia menyuruh mereka ikut dia turun menggunakan tangan istana. Ramai pekerja-pekerja di dalam istana itu memberikan tunduk hormat kepada Lynna dan juga kepada kawan-kawan Lynna. Dayang-dayang di situ juga telah diarahkan untuk membawa makanan ke sebuah taman yang kecil, tempat Lynna selalu pergi ke situ. Mereka melalui sebuah lorong rahsia dan juga tangga untuk turun ke laluan bawah tanah. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi istana. Tempat itu tersembunyi dari orang luar nampak

Mereka sangat teruja melihat sebuah sungai yang jernih mengalir di tepi istana Lynna. Sungai itu sangat besar dan ianya agak dalam. Jadi tiada siapa yang berani untuk bermandi manda di sungai tersebut. Ada sebuah gazebo putih di situ tetapi gazebo itu tidaklah sebesar mana, hanya muat untuk dua orang duduk di dalam gazebo itu. Di hadapan gazebo tersebut, terdapat sebuah buai yang diikat gantung di dahan pokok yang agak besar. Dayang-dayang istana telah bentangkan dua tikar untuk mereka semua duduk sambil menjamu selera

"Kakak angsa, gazebo putih tu untuk siapa?" tanya Emmy. Lynna melihat gazebo itu sudah disediakan dengan makanan dan minuman di atas meja besi bulat

"Heheee.. itu mesti untuk kak Lynna tapi akak nak join kamu semua, bukan duduk dekat situ" Lynna rasa bersalah pula kalau dia duduk seorang sahaja di situ "Kalau macam tu, kita bagi sesiapa sahaja yang ingin duduk di dalam gazebo tu"

"LILY NAK!" Lily menjerit sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah "LILY NAK DUDUK DENGAN BBB-CHAN!"

"Jangan nak merepek, biar aku sahaja duduk seorang di situ. Kalau aku duduk dengan korang, boleh pening kepala aku" Lily terus berundur kebelakang dan lalu dia sorok di belakang Boboiboy kerana dia takut melihat muka Kaizo yang garang itu "Apa hal dengan kau?"

"Ta-ta-takut tengok muka abang Kaizo" Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya pergi duduk di dalam gazebo itu "Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo? datang bulan ke atau ada sesuatu yang tak kena?"

"Entahlah Lily"

"Wuuuu... entah-entah jawatan dia sebagai Kapten sudah ditarik kerana abang Kaizo tidak menjalankan tugas sebagai Kapten!" Kaizo muncul di depan Boboiboy dan Lily "Hehehee.. Lily bergurau sahaja. Abang Kaizo pergi duduk dekat gazebo tu and enjoy your green tea" Lily tersengih

"Baru kau takut" Kaizo terus kembali ke tempat duduk dia iaitu di dalam gazebo putih

"Aku risau pulak tengok abang aku tu" bisik Fang

"Fang tak perlu risau, biarkan abang kamu bersendirian dulu. Kita di sini untuk bersuka ria, jadi kamu semua silakan duduk dan menikmati makanan ini semua" Lynna menjemput mereka semua duduk di atas tikar itu. Perut Gopal sudah berbunyi-bunyi apabila dia melihat makanan-makanan yang sungguh menyelerakan. Ada cream puff, roti berbentuk bunga, strawberry short cake, cupcake perisa chocolate, fruit tart, apple juice dan juga teh bunga. Ada juga makanan kegemaran Lynna iaitu pau kacang merah. Mereka semua duduk bersila sambil mengambil bau makanan yang sedap itu

"WAHHH! BESTNYA!" Rizu terus duduk bersila tapi mata dia asyik perhatikan buai yang ada di pokok itu sahaja "Kakak Lynna, boleh tak Pizu nak pergi main buai?"

"Boleh tapi Rizu kena makanlah dulu. Lepas tu baru boleh main"

"Kak Lynna, terima kasih sebab bawa kami ke sini"

"Sama-sama Boboiboy" Lynna bahagi-bahagikan pinggan kepada kawan-kawan Fang. Seorang mengambil satu pinggan "Makanlah ok, jangan malu-malu" Dia terus letakkan sepotong strawberry shory cake di atas pinggan Rizu. Mata masing-masing terbulat besar melihat pinggan Gopal yang penuh dengan makanan. Semua melihat Gopal

"Hehehee.. aku laparlah" tersengih Gopal

"Faye pun lapar juga!" Semua melihat pinggan Faye, sama seperti Gopal

"Kawan baik aku ni, memang kuat makan tapi badan keding aje macam sepupu dia" kata Bella sambil tergelak sedikit. Fang malas hendak berbalah dengan Bella kerana dia asyik perhatikan abang dia makan keseorangan di dalam gazebo. Lynna perasan dengan kelakuan Fang, lalu dia berikan sepotong cake kepada Fang

"Pergilah temankan abang kamu dekat gazebo tu"

"Takpe ke kak Lynna?"

"Takpe, akak masih ada lagi dekat sini dengan kawan-kawan Fang. Lagipun, abang kamu perlukan adiknya bukan akak" Fang terus bangun dan mengambil sepotong cake itu dari tangan Lynna. Dia berjalan ke gazebo itu dan melihat abangnya sedang menghirup teh bunganya dengan tenang

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Kenapa kau tak pergi sertai kawan-kawan kau sahaja?"

"Salah ke kalau adik nak duduk dekat sini dengan abang" Kaizo ketepikan sedikit diri dia dan Fang terus duduk di sebelah abangnya

"Tak, salah pun" jawab Kaizo dengan tenangnya

"Abang ada masalah ke? Ceritalah dengan adik"

"Takde apa-apalah Pang. Abang cuma risaukan sahaja dengan dunia sana. Takut apa-apa berlaku semasa ketiadaan kita semua"

"Abang kalau risaukan sangat, abang baliklah. Kak Lynna boleh jaga kita orang dekat sini" Lalu Kaizo melihat adiknya "Kenapa abang?"

"Takde apa.." jawab Kaizo "Adik perasan tak abang sekarang ni sudah jarang dengan latihan tempur abang. Abang macam sudah abaikan dengan misi-misi abang, latihan tempur abang dan juga tanggungjawab abang sebagai kapten"

"Perasan, kenapa?"

"Entahlah adik. Ada sesuatu yang buat abang terhalang pula tapi bukan pemalas" Kaizo menghirup sedikit teh bunganya "Mungkin lepas kita balik dari dunia ni, abang akan pergi balik ke kapal angkasa abang untuk kembalikan semangat abang yang dulu tu. Kau jangan nak sedih sangat ataupun risau sangat bila abang lama sangat takde dekat bumi. Abang akan balik ke bumi"

"Ok abang, adik janji adik tidak akan sedih" Fang cuba suapkan sepotong kek itu di mulut Kaizo tetapi bibir Kaizo hanya tertutup rapat "Hmm.. baru nak bermanja-manja dengan abang"

"Tak payahlah nak bermanja sampai kena suap. Manja-manja macam ni pun sudah cukup" Fang terpaksa redha sahaja dengan abang dia. Kaizo lebih suka bermanja dengan adiknya apabila mereka berdua sahaja di rumah tetapi bukan di depan orang ramai. Fang terus tidak memaksa abangnya makan kek itu tadi. Jadi dia habiskannya seorang diri sambil melihat permandangan gunung yang jauh dari mata dia

* * *

Setelah mereka selesai habis menjamu selera, masing-masing sudah dengan aktiviti mereka tersendiri. Rizu duduk di atas buai sambil dibuaikan oleh Lily dan Faye. Dia rasa seronok bermain dengan buai itu. Yaya dan Ying duduk di tepi sungai sambil berborak kecil. Lynna pun ada di situ tetapi hanya dia seorang sahaja yang merendamkan kakinya di dalam air sungai. Emmy duduk bersandar di tepi pokok sambil membuat lakaran lukisan ciptaan dia. Kaizo masih lagi duduk di dalam gazebo. Budak-budak lelaki, mereka sedang bermain bola jauh dari situ

"Wei, apa kata kita lawan. 3 lawan 3" kata Zakwan sambil memegang sebiji bola

"Boleh jugak tu.. aku, Fang dan Gopal lawan kumpulan kau"

"Tapi mana adil, aku seorang sahajalah yang main bola. Si budak nerd tu mana reti main bola" Zakwan tunjuk ke arah Harraz yang tersengih berdiri di tepi istana

"Tak kan kau tak tahu, kita orang pun ada seseorang yang tak reti main bola juga. Si nerd alien ni" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal

"APA KAU CAKAP! AKU RETI LAH!"

"Eleh, retilah sangat" jawab Gopal dengan nada sindirannya "Sepak bola pun tak pandai. Bolehlah kau join si nerd sorang lagi tu. Dua-dua pandai dalam matematik"

"Wei, aku bukanlah nerd lah!" Makin mendidih darah Fang. Aura-aura bayang dia sudah terkeluar dari kedua belah tapak tangannya "Lagipun aku reti main bola iaitu bola keranjang"

"Hmm... kau jadi penjaga gol ajelah Fang. Harraz jadi penjaga gol untuk pasukan Zakwan tapi.. siapa seorang lagi, tak kan Zakwan seorang sahaja yang main" Boboiboy melihat sekeliling dia, semuanya budak perempuan "Tak kan aku nak ajak abang Kaizo dan Rizu main pulak"

"EHEM! Biar aku jadi ahli pasukan Zakwan" muncul Bella dengan senyuman bangga dia, sambil berdiri mencekak pinggang. Lalu Bella membuka skirt gaun dia. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz pejam mata mereka kerana tidak mahu melihat benda-benda yang tidak diingini "Wei, aku pakai seluarlah dekat dalam gaun ni" Terus mereka membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka melihat Bella sudah pun bersiap sedia dengan seluar panjang dia yang berwarna hitam

"Erkk... kau reti ke main bola sepak?" tanya Zakwan

"Aku retilah. Aku bukannya macam Pang tu, tahu main bola keranjang sahaja. Tengok aku tendang bola" Bella merampas bola dari tangan Zakwan. Dia letak bola itu di atas rumput. Lalu dia berundur kebelakang "Just watch and learn my dear potato boy"

"AKU BUKAN POTATO BOY LAH!" Bella abaikan sahaja Fang yang sedang naik marah itu. Dia hanya berlari ke depan dan tendang bola itu sehingga bola itu tertendang jauh dan hilang dari pandangan mereka. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil dan mulut mereka ternganga luas

"Dasyatnya sepakan Bella"

"Tau takpe Gopal" kata Boboiboy

"Macam mana? Boleh tak aku join sekali" Bella terus berikan senyuman lebar kepada Zakwan

"Ok! Kau boleh join. Kita berdua akan kalahkan pasukan superhero tu.. HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Zakwan tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal "Tapi... APASAL KAU PERGI TENDANG BOLA TU JAUH SANGAT! SEKARANG KITA SUDAH TIADA BOLA UNTUK BERMAIN!"

"Wei! Yang kau nak marah-marah macam si panas baran tu apasal?" marah balik Bella

"Aduh, apalah Bella ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri

* * *

Pada malam itu, semuanya sudah bersiap sedia untuk makan malam di atas kapal layar. Baju masing-masing sudah berubah dengan pakaian mereka yang biasa. Faye sahaja yang nampak bergaya terlebih pada malam itu. Rizu dan Emmy berdiri di tepi kapal sambil melihat permandangan istana. Lampu-lampu kecilan sudah dinyalakan di setiap sudut istana. Bintang-bintang berkelip-kelipan dengan begitu banyak sekali di langit. Lebih banyak daripada dunia asal mereka kerana di sini tiada cahaya lampu yang terang benderang

"Emmy rasa sangat bertuah dapat berada di sini"

"Samalah dengan Pizu!" Mata Rizu asyik memerhatikan satu bintang yang agak besar daripada bintang yang lain "Agaknya, itu wishing star ke?"

"Hehehee.. Rizu nak buat permintaan apa dekat wishing star tu?"

"Hmmm.. kalau Pizu cakap, kakak Lynna jangan cakap dekat sesiapa ok"

"Kenapa Rizu?" tanya Lynna. Rizu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dia supaya tiada siapa boleh dengar percakapan dia nanti. Emmy sudah tiada dengan mereka. Dia sudah pergi menyertai Harraz untuk nama-namakan bintang di langit

"Pizu nak buat permintaan dekat wishing star tu, yang diri Pizu ni sihat macam kanak-kanak lain. Pizu cemburu melihat kawan-kawan yang sebaya dengan Pizu, semuanya dapat bermain dalam sukan. Pizu hanya dapat duduk tepi sahaja, perhatikan keseronokan mereka. Tadi pun Pizu cemburu melihat abang Fang bermain bola. Pizu rasa macam nak join tapi Pizu takut nanti Pizu sakit"

"Kasihan Rizu" Lynna memeluk kepala Rizu "Rizu nak tahu tak, akak pun ada juga rasa cemburu dengan kawan-kawan akak"

"Cemburu sebab apa?" Lynna melutut dan lepaskan kepala Rizu

"Hehehee.. cemburu sebab akak tak reti naik basikal. Kawan-kawan akak semuanya reti tapi cuma akak sahaja reti tapi ini tiada kaitan dengan penyakit Rizu. Akak cuma berharap Rizu bertabah sahaja, lagipun Rizu boleh buat benda lain selain daripada sukan. Rizu suka melukis kan"

"Suka! Tapi ada juga budak-budak lain yang tak pergi bersukan macam Pizu. Kadang-kadang kita orang duduk dekat tepi dan main lukis-lukis"

"Main lukis-lukis?" muncul Fang "Rizu nak lukis apa?"

"Hehehehee... takde apalah abang Fang" Rizu hanya tersenyum lebar. Lynna bangun dari situ

"Hmm.. yer ke" Rizu hanya angguk sahaja "Boleh percaya ke ni? Apa Rizu berborak dengan kak Lynna tadi?"

"RAHSIA!" Rizu terus larikan diri. Dia lari dan berhenti di sebelah Boboiboy "ABANG BOBOIBOY! ABANG FANG CAKAP ABANG BOBOIBOY COMEL MACAM ANAK KUCING!" Boboiboy melihat Fang dengan muka semacam, terus dia rasa tidak sedap hati

"ERKKK?! BILA MASA ABANG CAKAP MACAM TU!" Terus aura-aura bayang Fang keluar "Nak kena budak kecik ni" Fang terus kejar Rizu di sekeliling kapal sehinggalah dia dapat tangkap Rizu dan terus dia sekeh kepala Rizu

"Macam-macam betul budak-budak ni"

"Biasalah, budak-budak.. kau dulu pun macam tu jugakan?" Kaizo muncul di sebelah Lynna. Muka Lynna menjadi merah kerana masa dia kecil dulu, dia memang seorang yang nakal "Aku masa Pang ada sahaja, aku sudah berhenti kenakalan aku"

"Aku bila sudah masuk darjah 5 baru aku berhenti dengan kenakalan aku tapi aku menjadi pendiam pula"

"Macam mana boleh jadi macam tu?"

"Entahlah Kaizo" kata Lynna "Jomlah kita pergi makan, mesti budak-budak tu semua sedang kelaparan. Lebih-lebih lagi si Gopal.. hehehe" Lynna terus memanggil pekerja-pekerja kapal itu untuk menyediakan makanan malam mereka. Sebuah meja panjang sudah pun tersedia di tengah-tengah kapal tersebut. Masing-masing sudah mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Lynna duduk di sebelah Yaya dan melihat pinggan mangkuk telah diletakkan di atas meja oleh pekerja-pekerja kapal

Semuanya tersusun rapi seperti mereka berada di dalam sebuah restaurant yang mewah. Makanan sudah pun tiba tetapi belum sempat letak di atas meja, satu anak panah terkena seekor ayam panggang. Tiba-tiba sahaja kapal mereka di datangi oleh beberapa anak panah yang lain

"ALAMAK! KITA DI SERANG!" Boboiboy cepat-cepat bantu kawan-kawan dia. Gopal awal lagi sudah sorok di bawah meja "Wei, kau tolonglah kita orang"

"Hehehee.. aku panik lah" Gopal tersengih

"SEMUA PERGI MASUK KE DALAM BILIK KAPAL!" Lynna melindungi kapal dia dengan membentukkan sebuah dinding pelindung yang amat besar "CEPAT! SEBELUM DINDING PELINDUNG AKAK MUSNAH" Anak-anak panah tadi tidak dapat menebusi dinding pelindung Lynna

"Rizu pergi dengan kakak Bella. Biar abang pergi bantu kak Lynna"

"Abang Fang hati-hati tau!" Rizu terus ditarik oleh Bella. Mereka berdua berlari untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik utama yang ada di dalam kapal itu. Kini tinggal Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka masih lagi dilindungi oleh dinding pelindung Lynna tetapi sebuah pacaran cahaya datang dan musnahkan dinding pelindung itu

"Semua bersiap sedia" kata Kaizo yang sudah keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Siapa mereka Lynna?"

"Lanun" jawab Lynna "Mereka adalah lanun-lanun yang suka merompak harta penduduk kampung tapi sasaran mereka adalah istana aku kerana situlah terdapat banyak barang berharga terutama sekali barang-barang yang mempunyai kuasa tersendiri" Satu anak panah terkena tiang kapal itu. Ada sebuah tali panjang yang telah diikat pada anak panah itu

"Mereka sedang cuba untuk masuk ke dalam kapal kita" kata Ying

"Takpe Ying, kita akan halang mereka! BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Kali ini Boboiboy berpecah kepada tiga iaitu Gempa, Halilintar dan Thorn "Halilintar, Thorn.. halang mereka daripada masuk ke dalam kapal ini!"

"Baik!" kata mereka serentak

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!" Halilintar memotong tali tersebut tetapi beberapa lagi anak panah datang. Kaizo melompat dan melibas-libas anak panah tersebut. Yaya dan Ying melihat di tepi kapal, ada beberapa lanun sedang memanjat untuk masuk ke dalam kapal mereka. Lanun-lanun itu mula memanjat kapal di bahagian kanan kiri belakang dan juga depan kapal. Begitu cepat sekali mereka memanjat

"Yaya, Ying, halang mereka masuk ke dalam bilik utama" kata Gempa

"Baik!" kata Yaya dan Ying serentak

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying memperlahankan pergerakan lanun-lanun tersebut

"SERANGAN BAYANG!" Fang menolak lanun-lanun yang cuba memanjat dan lalu terjatuh ke dalam sungai tetapi bukan semua lanun dia dapat serang. Ada yang berjaya naik dan masuk ke dalam kapal itu "HELANG BAYANG!" Fang menunggang helang bayangnya untuk menghalang lanun-lanun yang cuba hendak menyeberangi dengan menggunakan tali. Lynna terbang ke atas udara dan lemparkan beberapa bola berapi ke arah serangan anak panah

"TUKARAN RANTING KAYU!" Beberapa tali telah ditukarkan menjadi ranting kayu dan lalu lanun-lanun itu terjatuh di atas kapal mereka "Erkk! Alamak!" Lanun-lanun tersebut bangun dan tergelak sinis melihat Gopal. Mereka sudah pun keluarkan pedang masing-masing

"Jaga-jaga Gopal!" Gempa lari untuk selamatkan Gopal "TANAH MENCEKAM!" Lanun-lanun tersebut terus dicekam oleh kuasa tanah tetapi yang peliknya, macam mana boleh wujudnya tanah dekat kayu kapal itu?

"Pelik pelik" kata Gopal sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Apa yang pelik?" tanya Thorn yang muncul di sebelah Gopal "Ada benda yang pelik berlaku ke? Seperti lanun terbang tu"

"LANUN TERBANG?" Gopal terus larikan diri apabila dia ternampak beberapa lanun melompat untuk masuk ke dalam kapal mereka "SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU!"

"Ala, senang aje tu.. PUSARAN DAUN!" Lalu beberapa daun terkena badan lanun-lanun tersebut dan terus terjatuh "Kan dah jatuh, macam mana, sakit tak?"

"Aiyaaa.. sempat lagi nak tanya" Ying gelengkan kepalanya "Wei, dia orang mana reti sakit, tengok dia orang sudah bangun untuk lawan kau"

"Erkk! Yea ke.. hehehee... sorry" Thorn terus tersengih "Kejap yea lanun.. AKAR MENJALAR!" Thorn terus mengikat mereka dengan kuasa akarnya "Nak saya ketatkan lagi ikatan tu?"

"Dey, kau ni apasal?"

"Aku ok aje. Aku tengah nak ikat lanun-lanun ni, sibuk aje nak serang kita orang" Gopal terus menepuk dahinya sendiri "Kenapa Gopal? Ada sesuatu yang tak kena ke?"

"Takde apalah" jawab Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

Jauh dari situ, Kaizo sedang berlawan dengan beberapa lanun bersama dengan adiknya, Fang. Mereka menolak lanun-lanun tersebut untuk keluar dari kapal mereka. Yaya berada di udara bersama Lynna untuk mempertahankan kapal mereka dari serangan udara. Halilintar dan Gempa sedang sibuk menghapuskan beberapa lanun yang cuba hendak masuk ke dalam bilik utama sehinggalah mereka terdengar jeritan dari bilik itu

"ALAMAK!" Gempa terus memecah pintu tersebut. Dia terkejut kerana tingkap kaca kapal itu pecah dan beberapa lanun sedang cuba untuk menangkap kawan-kawannya "LARI SEMUA!"

"Mana Rizu?" tanya Bella. Tangan dia sedang menghayun-hayunkan kaki kerusi yang sudah patah. Dia menghalang beberapa lanun untuk menangkap kawa-kawanya "Faye, Lily.. nampak Rizu tak?"

"Maaf Bella, aku tak nampak dia" Faye terus tarik tangan Bella untuk keluar dari bilik itu "Bella, kau seorang sahaja tak dapat menghalang mereka"

"Betul tu Faye! TANAH MENCEKAM!" Lanun-lanun itu dicekam oleh tanah dan terus tidak dapat bergerak. Gempa mencari-cari Rizu di dalam bilik itu tetapi gagal "Tak kan dia kena tangkap kot" Lalu Gempa terdengar suara seseorang dari luar bilik itu. Dia pergi untuk menjenguk siapakah orang itu

"PUTERI LYNNA!" Dia adalah kapten lanun dengan muka yang penuh dengan parut. Di sebelah tangannya terdapat seorang budak kecil iaitu Rizu "Baik kau serahkan diri kau, sebelum aku hapuskan budak mentah ni" Rizu bergelut dengan kapten lanun itu tetapi pegangan kapten lanun tersebut sangat kuat

"Baik kau lepaskan dia! Sebelum kita hapuskan dulu" jawab Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Marilah, kalau kau nak tengok aku hapuskan dia dulu" Sebelah pedang sudah pun berada di leher Rizu. Air mata Rizu sudah mengalir keluar dan pernafasan dia semakin seksa "Kalau kau nak aku lepaskan dia, serahkan diri kau Puteri Lynna" Lynna mendarat di depan mata kapten lanun "Muncul pun kau"

"Baiklah, aku akan serahkan diri aku tapi kau kena lepaskan dia" kata Lynna dengan suara serius dia

"Kak Lynna, jangan kak Lynna" Yaya mendarat di tepi Lynna

"Maaf Yaya, ini satu-satu caranya untuk selamatkan Rizu. Lagipun akak bawa kamu ke sini untuk berseronok bukan untuk berlawan. Jadi akak terpaksa tanggung kesemuanya, supaya tiada siapa yang tercedera" Lynna terus ke depan. Dia tahu jantung Rizu sedang kesakitan sekarang ini, dan dia perlu bertindak segera. Dia menghulurkan kedua belah tangannya dan terus tangannya diikat dengan tali rafia. Lynna kenal tali itu. Itu adalah tali supaya Lynna tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya. Rizu dilepaskan. Fang cepat-cepat pergi dapatkan Rizu yang sudah jatuh sakit itu

"Rizu ok ke?"

"Pi-Pi... zu... sa.. kit"

"Abang" Fang memanggil abangnya

"Kau pergi hantar Rizu balik, biar abang uruskan mereka dan selamatkan Lynna" Fang terus mengangguk. Dia mengangkat Rizu yang sedang kesakitan itu "Cepat bawa dia lari jauh dari sini"

"Mari Rizu, kita ke tempat yang selamat"

"Fang!" Boboiboy sudah kembali seperti biasa "Biar aku tolong kau sekali"

"Tapi kau kena tolong abang aku dan yang lain-lain. Lagipun kak Lynna dalam bahaya, biar aku sahaja yang pergi keseorangan" Fang mendukung Rizu yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri itu "Aku kena cepat"

"Ok" Boboiboy begitu risau sekali melihat wajah Rizu yang sudah menjadi pucat "Nampaknya, kita sudah di kepung oleh lanun-lanun tak guna ni" Dia melihat diri dia dan kawan-kawan dia sudah di kepung oleh lanun-lanun. Fang kena cepat tapi untuk lepaskan diri dia adalah jalan udara "Fang, kau gunakan helang bayang kau"

"Baik! HELANG BAYANG!"

"JANGAN BAGI DIA TERLEPAS! TANGKAP BUDAK TU!"

"JANGAN HARAP! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Yaya gunakan kuasanya. Semua lanun-lanun yang mahu terbang untuk mengejar Fang telah ditarik oleh kuasa gravity Yaya seperti magnet "CEPAT FANG! LARI!" Fang mengangguk sambil mendukung Rizu di atas helang bayang. Dia dapat lepaskan diri dengan bantuan daripada rakan-rakannya. Fang sudah terbang jauh ke istana

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Lanun-lanun itu berputar-putar di dalam puting beliung dan lalu tercampak jauh di langit "Yaya, Ying, Gopal.. korang lindungi kawan-kawan kita yang lain. Aku perlu pergi tolong abang Kaizo" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Tak perlu!" Lynna tersenyum sinis. Dia melompat dan berikan tendangan kepada kapten lanun itu. Kapten lanun itu bangun dengan muka marah dia "Kau ingat, tanpa kuasa aku akan menjadi lemah!"

"Kau betul-betul buat aku marah" Kapten lanun itu mengangkat pedangnya dan lalu dia melibas pedang itu ke arah Lynna tetapi pedang tenaga Kaizo menjadi penghalang "Aku tiada masa untuk berlawan dengan kau!"

"Aku pun sama" jawab Kaizo dengan nada sinis "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kapten lanun itu tercampak keluar dari kapal tetapi dia terus terbang "APA! DIA BOLEH TERBANG!"

"KAU INGAT NI HANYA LANUN BIASA!" Kapten lanun itu menjunam ke arah Kaizo "Rasakan serangan dari aku!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilintar datang untuk menolong Kaizo "Kau tak kan menang kapten lanun" Halilintar memberikan renungan dia yang begitu tajam. Maka terjadilah pertarungan di antara kapten lanun dengan Halilintar dan Kaizo. Mereka melibas dan menghayunkan pedang mereka untuk kalahkan kapten lanun itu tetapi dia begitu pantas sekali

"Yaya, Ying.. cepat buka ikatan akak" Tetapi beberapa lanun sudah berdiri di depan Lynna "Hmmm.. ingat aku takut" Lynna lari dan berikan tumbukan siku dia ke arah mereka. Beberapa lanun jatuh di atas lantai kapal. Dia melompat dan berikan tendangan kepada lanun-lanun itu walaupun tangan dia masih diikat

"KUASA SLOW MO!"

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Semua lanun berkumpul di kuasa bola pink Yaya "Rasakan ini pula, TOLAKAN GRAVITY!" Semua lanun terpelanting jauh dari kapal mereka "Cepat, buka ikatan kak Lynna"

"Dey, dah buka dah pun" kata Gopal sambil tunjukkan tali rafia kepada kawan perempuan dia

"Heheheee... Lily yang tukang bukakan masa Yaya dan Ying tengah beraksi!" Lily berikan peace kepada Yaya dan Ying "Lily pun boleh jadi superhero!"

"Superhero apa.. tadi kau yang lari dulu!" marah Zakwan kepada Lily "Lepas tu lari menjerit-jerit dekat dalam bilik tu" Lily tersengih sahaja, muka dia sudah menjadi merah sebab malu

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak marah-marah. Janji akak sudah selamat dari ikatan itu. Kamu bertiga jaga kawan-kawan kamu"

"BAIK KAK LYNNA!" Kata Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Lily yang ingin juga menyampuk. Mata mereka melirik ke arah Lily dengan muka bosan mereka. Lily tersengih lagi. Lynna lari ke bilik utama dan bawa keluar alat memanah

"Kak Lynna nak buat apa?" tanya Faye

"Akak hendak memanah kapten lanun itu tanpa menggunakan kuasa akak. Lagipun anak panah ini dapat melumpuhkan kapten lanun itu" Lynna kenyitkan mata sebelah untuk pastikan sasaran dia adalah tepat tetapi kapten lanun itu begitu pantas sekali

"Kak Lynna, biar saya bantu!" kata Ying "Tapi kapten lanun tu kena lagi dekat supaya saya dapat perlahankan pergerakan dia"

"Takpe Ying. Kamu jaga kawan-kawan dekat sini" Lynna sudah terapung sedikit "Biar akak pergi bantu mereka" Dia terus terbang dan menuju kearah perlawanan diantara kapten lanun dengan Halilintar dan Kaizo "Sikit lagi.." bisik Lynna sambil perhatikan kapten lanun. Lalu dia lepaskan anak panah itu dan ianya tepat terkena bahu kapten itu

"KAU!" Kapten lanun itu tidak dapat bergerak begitu pantas. Badan-badan dia mula rasa lumpuh, lalu dia jatuh dengan begitu lalunya. Kapten Lanun itu jatuh ke dalam air sungai yang dalam itu dan tenggelam ke dasar sungai. Maka dia mati lemas di sungai itu. Boboiboy sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Dia dan Kaizo sudah pun mendarat di atas lantai kapal bersama dengan Lynna

"Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna.. kita kena pergi tengok keadaan Rizu!" kata Bella. Semua menjadi risau, adakah Rizu selamat ataupun tidak? Kapal itu berpatah balik untuk menghantar mereka pulang ke istana

* * *

Fang duduk di atas kerusi sambil membelai rambut Rizu. Tadi Kiddi telah berikan ubat istimewa untuk Rizu. Ubat itu dapat legakan kesakitan Rizu dan secara perlahan-lahan, Rizu sudah kembali seperti biasa tetapi bukan penyakit dia. Muka dia tidak lagi pucat. Dia hanya perlukan berehat sahaja

"Pang" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan dia tersenyum melihat abangnya selamat. Lalu dia memeluk badan abangnya "Macam mana keadaan Rizu?"

"Dia ok abang" jawab Fang "Abang Kiddi yang rawatkan dia tadi. Sekarang ni Rizu perlu berehat sahaja"

"Maaf semua, rancangan akak tiba-tiba menjadi lain pula" kata Lynna. Dia rasa bersalah dengan mereka semua, terutama sekali Rizu "Sepatutnya percutian kamu adalah percutian yang mengembirakan tetapi akak tak sangka pula jadi begini"

"Jangan risaulah akak, kita semua selamat" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, lagipun ini pertama kali Harraz dapat merasai pengembaraan kamu semua"

"Tapi ini pengembaraan terlibatkan nyawa kamu semua" Lynna duduk di tepi katil "Nampaknya akak terpaksa menghantar kamu pulang esok"

"Janganlah kak Lynna.. kami mahu bersuka ria di sini" pujuk Ying

"Tapi..."

"Janganlah begitu kak Lynna.. lepas ni kita bersuka ria dekat tempat yang selamat. Lagipun istana ni besar, banyak benda kita boleh pergi untuk explore! Mungkin ada bilik rahsia yang belum pernah kak Lynna jumpai sebelum ini"

"Ha ah, betul kata kakak Nutella tadi" Emmy pegang kedua belah tangan Lynna "Kak Lynna jangan risau, kami tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang bahaya"

"Baiklah, akak akan benarkan" Lynna mengalah tetapi dia berikan sedikit senyuman kepada mereka "Kau Kaizo, macam mana?"

"Aku ikut sahaja mereka" jawab Kaizo. Mereka semua teruja sebab Kaizo tidak akan balik ke dunia asal mereka. Semua membuat bising di dalam bilik itu sehingga Rizu terjaga dari tidurnya. Lalu Kaizo marah mereka dan halau mereka semua keluar dari bilik itu. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat Kaizo mengejar budak-budak itu, kecuali Emmy sebab dia ada di sebelah Lynna

"Kakak angsa, terima kasih kerana benarkan kami duduk di sini untuk sehari. Mesti ada banyak tempat yang menarik"

"Ada, nanti akak akan bawa kamu semua ke perkampungan fairy yang tidak jauh dari sini tapi jangan risau. Perjalanan kita ke sana, memang selamat sebab laluan mereka sentiasa di jaga oleh fairy-fairy"

Emmy sudah tidak sabar dengan pengembaraan mereka esok dan paling seronok adalah mereka dapat melihat fairy-fairy buat pertama kali. Bukan itu sahaja, mereka dapat pergi ke kolam renang yang ada di dalam istana itu. Kolam renang itu begitu luas sekali. Kaizo pula dapat berlatih berlawan pedang dengan pengawal-pengawal istana. Berseronoklah mereka di dunia fantasy Lynna selama 2 hari 2 malam sebelum mereka pulang ke dunia asal mereka tapi paling tak seronoknya, sekolah nak buka dah

"UWAAAAA! NAK CUTI LAMA-LAMA!" menangis budak-budak yang nak cuti lagi

* * *

 **Heheehe... macam mana? seronok ataupun tidak? xD**

 **hari ni tiada sesi membalas review xD**

 **Lily - my sweet Lily! author tergelak tengok Fang lari dari hantu pokok xD tapi tak sangka pula BBB takut hantu xD bukan ke dia berani dulu? pelik kepelikan... hehehe.. oh yea, author hari tu ada berborak dengan readers author iaitu Aini (Ai Nad) dan miss blank blank.. author ada cakap dekat dia orang, dekat chapter karnival hantu.. scene last part BBB cakap tahun lepas fang banyak kena seksa, tahun ni banyak sangat hantu.. tengok2 ada pula hantu pokok xD ahakzz! and and and... AUTHOR DAH BELI KOMIK BOBOIBOY GALAXY NO. 2 YAHOOOOOO! *peyuk peyuk Lily* *peyuk peyuk Fang yang terlajak comel* hehehe**

 **-And today is my birthday! YAHOOOOOOO! Makin tua lah author ni T_T-**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! update hari selasa or rabu :P**

 **-Sayonara!-**


	60. Masalah Kaizo

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? semua sihat? hehehe**

 **Thank you sebab wish kan happy birthday dekat author :3 hehehe... and thank you juga sebab sudi berikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Masalah Kaizo

Boboiboy rasa pelik melihat kawan baik yang senyum seorang diri seperti memenangi sejuta wang ringgit. Fang hanya duduk di atas bangku sekolah sambil membaca buku teks sejarah dengan senyuman dia yang semacam. Ramai yang takut hendak mendekati Fang sebab tak nak senyuman itu berubah menjadi keamukan Fang. Mereka lebih rela melihat Fang tersenyum daripada bermasam muka tapi dia lagi kacak kalau wajah dia sentiasa serius sahaja seperti abangnya iaitu Kaizo. Boboiboy berjalan ke arah Fang dengan perasaan ingin tahu

"Hai Fang, sudah lama kau sampai sekolah?"

"Aku sampai awal hari ni. Lagipun bosanlah dekat rumah. Abang aku takde, Faye sudah pergi ke rumah Bella, jadi tinggal aku seorang sahajalah"

"Abang kau pergi mana?" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang

"Selepas sahaja kita orang balik dari percutian kita, abang aku terus ke kapal angkasa. Sampai sekarang dia tak balik-balik lagi. Lagipun dia ada beritahu aku sebelum tu, dia mungkin akan pergi agak lama. Entah-entah sekejap aje dia pergi"

"Jadi.. kau ok ke abang kau pergi?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada risau dia "Bukannya apa, aku takut nanti kau juga yang sedih sebab abang kau tak beritahu apa yang dia buat, dia pergi mana, apa khabar dia. Kau juga yang risau. Bukan kau seorang sahaja yang risau, aku pun akan risau juga. Terutama sekali dekat kau" Lalu Fang berhenti tersenyum. Muka dia berubah menjadi serius

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku kenalah bertahan. Dia bukannya jenis akan beritahu tentang diri dia, yang dia cuma nak, apa aku buat dekat sini. Itu ajelah tapi kau tak perlu risau tentang aku" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Aku tak kan marah-marah korang, dan aku tak kan kelihatan ceria semacam!"

"Yelah tu, entah-entah dalam 2 3 kali lepas ni.. terus kau jadi macam dulu-dulu. Mulalah dengan perangai pelik kau, lepas tu hati asyik terlalu rindukan abang kau, sampai nak berdrama dekat kita orang" muncul Gopal dengan ice cream chocolate dia

"Wei wei, janganlah cakap macam tu" kata Boboiboy

"KAU INGAT AKU AKAN JADI MACAM DULU TU KE!" Hati Fang mula panas dengan kata-kata Gopal tadi. Lalu dia bangun dan serahkan buku teksnya kepada Boboiboy "Jaga kau Gopal! Rasakan keamukan aku.. BERUANG BAYANG!" Seekor beruang bayang terbentuk di hadapan mata Gopal "KEJAR SI PENAKUT HANTU TU!"

"JANGAN KEJAR AKUU!" Gopal terus selamatkan diri dia dari beruang bayang tersebut. Beruang itu tetap mahu mengejar Gopal "TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY!"

"HAHAHAAAA! Mengata aku lagi.. Rasakanlah!" Fang terus gelak ketawa di situ tanpa menghiraukan pelajar-pelajar lain melihat dia dengan mukanya tidak senang melihatnya

"PANGGG!" Terus Fang berhenti gelak. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan muka dia berubah menjadi masam. Suara itu tadi bukanlah suara abang dia tetapi suara dari seorang gadis yang suka cari pasal dengan dia "HAHAHAAAA! Kau kena tipu dengan aku" Fang menggenggam tangannya dan dahinya berkerut-kerut

"Jagalah kau nanti, Bella" bisik Fang

"Macam-macam betul korang berdua ni"

"Hehehee.. kau marah ke, Yaya?" Bella tersengih kepada Yaya yang baru sahaja sampai di sekolah "Tapi itu memang sudah menjadi hobi kewajiban aku. Cari pasal dengan landak berungu-ungu ni!"

"Takdelah.. tak marah pun tapi jangan korang berdua bergaduh lagi sudah. Kita kan kawan, tak baik gaduh-gaduh" tegur Yaya tetapi suara dia tidaklah begitu tegas pada hari ini

"Yelah tu" muncul Gopal balik semula. Kali ini muka dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan cakaran dari beruang bayang Fang "Dengan aku ke, Boboiboy ke, Bella ke.. dia akan bergaduh juga tapi gaduh-gaduh pun, kita orang tetap kawan baik juga.. betul tak Fang?"

"Ha ah! Betul tu! Jadi Yaya tak perlulah risau" Fang berikan peace kepada Yaya tetapi kaki dia asyik pijak kaki Gopal sebab Gopal pijak kaki dia sebentar tadi. Mereka main pijak-pijak kaki di situ sambil tersengih. Boboiboy perasan dengan perbuatan kawan baik dia tetapi dia abaikan sahaja sebab malas nak melayan karenah mereka berdua "Wei, mana Faye dan Ying?" tanya Fang

"Ying sudah sampai awal tadi. Dia dan Faye sampai dulu sebab nak uruskan tentang hal drama pementasan dia orang" balas Yaya

"Ha ah, aku dengar dari Faye.. dia orang tengah mencari watak utama. Tadi dia orang cuba ambil Harraz sebagai watak utama tapi dia lari pulak sebab takut. Lepas tu si Momoki cuba goda dia orang untuk dapatkan watak utama tu tapi dia orang reject sebab tak sesuai sangat" Bella terus pandang Fang dengan senyuman sinisnya "Tapi... watak utama tu macam sesuai aje dengan kau. Lagipun watak tu memerlukan suara yang sesuai untuk bernyanyi dan berjoget di atas pentas"

"Erkk.. aku?" Fang tidak dapat bayangkan diri dia menari di atas pentas. Terus dia menggigil sedikit "Menyeramkan betul"

"Kalau kau tak nak, bagi aku aje. Aku kan pandai nyanyi dan pandai joget juga. Siapa nak tengok aku joget?" Gopal sudah pun memakai cermin mata hitamnya dan pinggang dia sudah bersedia untuk tarian jogetnya tetapi rakan-rakan dia sudah lari jauh sebab malas nak tengok "Cheh, tak guna punya kawan"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau" Gopal menoleh kebelakang, terus dia tersenyum dengan kemunculan Faye bersama dengan Ying "Apa kata kau tunjukkan bakat nyanyi sambil berjoget kau"

"Yolah.. kami kamu lihat bakat kamu"

"Baiklah Ying, aku akan buktikan kepada semuanya yang aku boleh memegang watak utama dalam pementasan drama" Gopal terus menarik nafas dan terus membuka mulutnya untuk nyanyi sebuah lagu hindustan

KRINGGGGGG!

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. Gopal seperti mahu berikan sumpah seranah dekat loceng sekolah kerana ianya telah memotong mood dia untuk nyanyi lagu hindustan sambil berjoget ceria

"Hehee.. maaf ya Gopal, nanti kita orang dengar nyanyian hindustan kau pada waktu rehat" Ying tersengih kepada Gopal. Dia rasa kasihan dengan Gopal kerana kecewa dengan loceng sekolah "Jangan nak sedih-sedih maa... kau masih ada peluang lagi"

"Ha ah, nanti time rehat kau cepat-cepat nyanyikan untuk kita orang tapi kalau tak dapat watak utama tu, jangan marah ok" Faye berikan senyuman kasihan kepada Gopal

"Hmm... yelah tapi aku pastikan watak utama itu adalah milik aku sorang sahaja! Hehehe.. aku tak nak kalah dengan Fang dan juga Boboiboy" Ying dan Faye gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil melihat Gopal berjalan ke arah tangga sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Keyakinan diri dia telah meloncat naik sehingga dia sedikit pun tiada perasaan takut dengan bakat dari Fang dan Boboiboy. Dia harus yakin bahawa dia juga boleh memegang watak utama

* * *

"Selamat datang ke Planet Mau, Kapten Kaizo"

"Terima kasih. Dimana Raja kamu?" tanya Kaizo kepada dayang istana itu. Dayang itu tidak berkata apa, dia cuma membawa Kaizo pergi ke bilik takhta. Bilik itu begitu luas sekali. Terdapat sebuah kerusi besar yang ada di tengah-tengah bilik itu dan kiri kanannya ada dua kerusi kecil. Raja Rex adalah raja di planet Mau, planet yang di penuhi dengan penduduk yang berupakan kucing, alien berupa kucing yang boleh bercakap dan berjalan seperti manusia

"Kapten Kaizo" Raja Rex bangun dari tempat duduknya dan kedua belah tangannya sudah terangkat naik, kerana dia ingin memeluk Kaizo tetapi Kaizo bukanlah orang yang suka dipeluk oleh orang. Raja Rex adalah raja yang menolong dia dulu ketika dia dan adiknya di dalam kesusahan. Mereka tinggal di Planet Mau buat seketika sebelum mereka bertolak ke planet lain. Di sinilah Kaizo belajar segala-galanya tentang teknik-teknik berlawan pedang. Kaizo sendiri sudah anggap Raja Rex sebagai ayahnya sendiri pada suatu ketika dahulu dan dia tidak pernah lupakan jasa Raja Rex terhadap diri dia "Selamat kembali ke sini, Kaizo. Saya amat berbangga sekali dengan kedatangan kamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Dia terus memeluk Kaizo dengan sekilat pantas "Bagaimana perjalanan kamu ke sini?"

"Perjalanan saya ke sini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar"

"Bagus.. bagus.. mari kita ke menjamu selera dulu sebelum kamu ceritakan masalah kamu kepada saya"

"Tapi.. saya ke sini untuk misi saya sahaja"

"Jangan begitu Kaizo" Raja Rex menyentuh bahu Kaizo "Saya tahu perjalanan ke sini bukanlah sekejap tetapi mengambil masa yang lama dan sudah tentu kamu lapar. Mari kita makan bersama dan saya tidak akan terima tolakan kamu" Kaizo mengalah sahaja. Dia di bawa ke sebuah taman untuk menikmati makanan planet Mau itu. Terdapa beberapa anak kucing sedang bermain berkejaran di situ. Semuanya kelihatan comel

"AYAH AYAH!" anak-anak kucing itu terus memeluk ayahnya iaitu Raja Rex "Ayah! Hari ini kami dapat menangkap seekor kupu-kupu!" kata mereka secara serentak

"Pandainya" Raja Rex membelai kepala anak-anaknya "Mari ayah memperkenalkan kawan ayah iaitu Kaizo, Kapten Kaizo"

"WAH! KAPTEN KAIZO! Kamu adalah idola saya!" kata salah seorang anak kucing lelaki bernama Idoli. Dia terus meloncat-loncat di depan Kaizo "Saya selalu dengar tentang pengembaraan Kapten Kaizo! Nama saya Idoli dan saya mahu menjadi seperti Kapten Kaizo!"

"Hmm... terima kasih" Idoli menarik tangan Kaizo untuk berjalan ke sebuah meja yang sudah tersedia di taman itu. Terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan yang sudah di sediakan oleh para chef-chef istana itu tetapi semuanya menu makanan diperbuat daripada ikan

"Kapten Kaizo duduk di sini" Idoli menarik keluar sebuah kerusi ada corak-corak kepala kucing "Dan saya akan duduk di sebelah Kapten Kaizo!"

"Maaf dengan anak saya" kata Raja Rex "Ini ni memang sentiasa ceria tapi dia bertambah ceria apabila idola dia ada di sini. Duduklah Kaizo" Kaizo terus duduk di atas kerusi. Anak-anak Raja Rex sudah pun duduk, termasuklah Idoli sekali. Mereka begitu pantas sekali mengambil makanan masing-masing tetapi Idoli terus penuhkan pinggan Kaizo dan bubuhkan sup ikan ke dalam mangkuk Kaizo

"Ini adalah roti berbentuk ikan, dalam dia ada isi ikan juga" kata Idoli "Ini pula makanan kegemaran Idoli" Dia tunjuk bebola ikan kepada Kaizo "Kita orang selalu suruh chef istana ni masak tiap-tiap hari"

"Keceriaan kamu teringatkan tentang adik saya pada waktu dia kecil lagi" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit. Tangan dia sudah mencapai filet ikan dan lalu dia mencubitnya sedikit

"Apa khabar adik kamu? Apa nama dia, Prebet Pang?" Raja Rex melihat Kaizo makan sedikit filet ikan itu

"Nama dia Fang tetapi saya memanggil dia Pang" Kaizo sebenarnya ingin bincangkan tentang masalah dia tetapi dia tiada masa untuk duduk di sini lama. Pada masa yang sama, dia tidak mahu berkelakuan tidak sopan terhadap Raja Rex, lebih-lebih lagi di depan anak-anaknya "Maafkan saya Raja Rex. Saya ke sini sebenarnya untuk berbincangkan sesuatu"

"Perkara serius?"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Sebenarnya saya dalam keliru. Semenjak kebelakangan ni, saya sudah agak jarang jalankan misi saya, berlatih latihan tempur dan selalu menghabiskan waktu saya di bumi. Saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dengan perubahan begini"

"Hmmm... sebelum tu, bagaimana perasaan Kaizo duduk di bumi?"

"Amat menyeronokkan, terutama sekali dengan kenakalan Pang yang selalu dibuat-buat olehnya. Mungkin saya perlu jauhkan diri saya daripada bumi dan cari mulakan misi-misi saya balik"

"Adik kamu nanti?" tanya Raja Rex sambil menyuap dirinya dengan roti

"Takpe.. dia akan faham nanti. Saya perlu mencari diri saya sendiri sebelum saya pulang ke bumi"

"Jadi kamu dapat ramai kawan di bumi?" tanya Raja Rex dengan nada serius dia

"Saya cuma dapat seorang kawan sahaja sebab saya agak sukar untuk mempercayai orang-orang lain. Saya dulu selalu mengumpul data tentang kawan-kawan Pang di bumi kerana saya perlu tahu tentang mereka. Saya tidak mahu adik saya melalui perkara yang sama seperti saya" Kaizo teringat tentang kawan baik dia iaitu Devon. Dia sendiri terpaksa hapuskan kawan baik sendiri. Memang begitu perit sekali hati dia tetapi dia terpaksa. Dia sudah cuba banyak kali untuk memujuk kawan baiknya tetapi Devon masih tetap dengan kegilaannya "Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, saya mula percayakan mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Pang pun makin hari makin ceria dengan kawan-kawan dia"

"Baguslah begitu Kaizo tapi kamu, tak kan seorang sahaja kawan kamu di bumi. Saya faham kamu memang susah hendak mempercayai orang tapi jangan terlalu sisihkan diri tu" Raja Rex melihat Kaizo dengan begitu serius sekali. Kaizo menghirup sedikit sup ikan itu tetapi rasanya agak kurang sedap tetapi dia teruskan sahaja makan daripada menolaknya ke tepi. Idoli asyik letakkan makanan di atas pinggan Kaizo dan Kaizo bersabar dengan budak kecil itu

"Maaf.. saya memang bukan jenis yang suka bersosial tapi saya akan layan kawan-kawan adik saya tu" Kaizo mengambil roti ikan dan lalu dia cicah dengan sup ikan

"Hmm... mungkin Kaizo terlampau seronok sangat duduk di bumi sampai terabai dengan misi-misi kamu dan juga hobi kamu yang suka dengan latihan tempur tapi mungkin juga ada sebab lain. Cuba Kaizo ceritakan tentang kawan kamu tu" Lalu Kaizo ceritakan tentang Lynna kepada Raja Rex. Idoli hanya mendengar sahaja kisah persahabatan Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia sangat teruja dengan kisah-kisah pengembaraan mereka berdua, sehingga dia sendiri hendak ikut Kaizo pergi mengembara juga

Raja Rex mendengar kisah Kaizo dengan muka serius dia dan mungkin dia sudah dapat tahu kenapa dengan Kaizo sebenarnya

* * *

"Bertuahnya korang berdua ni yea.. tak payah masuk kelas lepas ni" cemburu Gopal dengan Ying dan Faye kerana mereka tidak perlu masuk ke kelas selepas sahaja tamat waktu rehat. Dia kini berada di dalam dewan sekolah untuk pencarian watak utama dalam drama pementasan untuk club drama

"Hehehe... terpaksa maa sebab kita orang masih belum lagi jumpa watak utama untuk pementasan drama kami" kata Ying sampi mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku nota dia

"Dey, nyanyian dan tarian aku tadi ok apa. Ambik ajelah aku"

"Masalahnya Gopal, ramai pula yang keluar masa kau nyanyi tadi. Kau takde tarikan dari penonton... maaf yea Gopal"

"Takpelah Faye. Siapalah aku, tiada tarikan dari pelajar lain. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah Fang ataupun Boboiboy" Menangis Gopal "Lepas ni giliran siapa?"

"Hmmm..." Faye melihat senarai nama yang ingin uji bakat itu "FANGGG! GILIRAN KAU PULAK!"

"WOI! SIAPA LETAK NAMA AKU?"

"Hehehe.." Bella tersenyum sinis di dalam dewan sekolah itu. Dia tergelak sedikit melihat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal di tepi bawah pentas "Aku yang sebenarnya letak nama kau" bisik Bella sambil bersilang tangan. Fang nampak Bella sedang tersenyum sinis, terus Bella menukar kepada senyuman biasa sahaja. Bella melambai-lambai ke arah Fang tetapi wajah Fang berubah menjadi masam

"Kau memang suka betul kenakan si Fang yea" kata Yaya yang ada di sebelah Bella

"Hehehe.. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku"

"Jangan dia tahu kau yang kenakan dia sudah" kata pula Boboiboy. Mata dia melihat Fang naik ke atas pentas secara menghentak-hentak kakinya. Boboiboy seperti boleh nampak sebuah awan hitam berada di atas kepala Fang. Mungkin imaginasi dia sahaja. Fang terus pergi ke arah sebuah piano dan lalu dia menolak piano itu ke tengah pentas. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan terus menjerit kerana teruja dengan kekuatan Fang. Mata mereka bersinar-sinar melihat Fang dan sudah tentu mereka tidak sabar untuk mendengar nyanyian Fang

"Terima kasih kepada yang letak nama aku tu! Jadi lagu ini bukan khas untuk kau.. sekian terima kasih" Bella tidak begitu kisah sangat, asalkan dia dapat kenakan Fang dan paling utama sekali, dapat mendengar nyanyian Fang. Dewan sekolah bertukar menjadi sunyi selepas sahaja Fang memetik piano itu dan lalu dia nyanyi

You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

Selepas sahaja Fang tamat bernyanyi, ramai pelajar perempuan menjerit-jerit di dalam dewan tersebut. Semuanya ingin Fang nyanyikan lagu seterusnya tetapi Fang sudah pun turun dari pentas. Ying dan Faye pandang sesama sendiri sambil mengangkat kening sebelah masing-masing

"Ini mesti kes si Fang rindukan abang dia" bisik Boboiboy kepada kawan-kawan dia. Gopal, Yaya dan Bella angguk sahaja tanda setuju "Tadi kata ok, sekarang jadi K.O.. apalah si Fang ni"

"Haiyaaa.. apa kes dia nyanyi lagu sedih pulak" Ying menepuk dahinya dengan buku nota dia

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu dengan sepupu aku tu. Memang tak boleh jadi watak utama tapi... nyanyian dia bagus cuma tak reti menari, macam mana?" Faye terus menulis sesuatu di dalam buku nota dia "Hmm.. susahnya kalau macam ni, siapa seterusnya?"

"Aik.. siapa pula pergi tulis nama Bella?"

"Bella?" Faye menoleh kebelakang dan dia tersengih kepada kawan baik dia "BELLA! GILIRAN KAU PULA!"

"WHAT?! SIAPA KENAKAN AKU?" Terkejut Bella sehingga membuat dia berdiri di situ. Dia terdengar gelakan seseorang yang membuat diri dia ingin belasah pelajar itu "FANGGGGG!"

"HAHAHAA! Kau ingat aku tak tahu kau akan kenakan aku.. jadi aku balas dendam balik tapi bagus juga kalau kau jadi watak utama. Lagipun aku kan pernah berpakaian seperti seorang puteri. Apa kata kali ini kau pula jadi seorang putera. Macam mana, ok tak idea aku?"

"Ok, aku terima sahaja" Bella terus pergi ke depan dan naik di atas pentas. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang tapi dia tahu, dia bukanlah penari yang terhandal di sekolah atau di mana-mana tempat pun. Jadi dia terpaksa lakukannya dengan baik. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu hembuskannya

Who run the world!

FANG!

Berkerut-kerut dahi Bella apabila Fang asyik menjerit namanya. Fang tergelak sinis di bawah pentas. Bella teruskan bernyanyi. Dia cuba abaikan Fang yang cuba menganggu nyanyian dia

Who run the world!

FANG!

Who run the world!

FANG!

Bella menggenggam tangannya dan terus dia menjerit "WEI FANG! KALAU KAU NAK KENAKAN AKU SANGAT, TAK PAYAHLAH GANGGU AKU!" Fang hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menahan gelakan dia. Ramai yang sudah larikan diri sebab tidak mahu melihat pergaduhan di antara Fang dan Bella

"JANGANLAH GADUH-GADUH!" Yaya pula menjerit kali ini. Semua terkejut melihat Yaya yang sudah berdiri di tempat duduknya "KORANG BERDUA NI, ASYIK NAK BERGADUH AJE. LEPAS TU SUKA CARI PASAL! INGAT KITA ORANG SUKA KE! Korang berduakan sudah menjadi kawan tapi suka cari pasal. Kalau korang berterusan begini, lama-lama terus naik menyampah dengan diri masing-masing. Yang jadi mangsa keadaan kita orang juga. Kan elok kalau korang berdua berbaik dan bekerjasama daripada asyik cari pasal sahaja. Tiada siapa nak marah-marah kan"

"Erk! Maaf Yaya" Bella tundukkan kepala dia "Kita orang memang macam ni, suka cari pasal tapi aku lepas ni, tak kan cari pasal dengan si Pang tu"

"Kau Fang?" Yaya terus pandang Fang yang sedang bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia

"Hmmm.. yelah, aku tak kan cari pasal dengan dia tu"

"Kan bagus kalau macam tu tapi kalau korang buat lagi lepas ni, aku tak nak tegur korang berdua"

"Baik Yaya" kata Fang dan Bella secara serentak. Ying dan Faye berikan thumb up kepada Yaya kerana berjaya leraikan pergaduhan mereka berdua. Fang terus keluar dari dewan dengan muka masam dia dan Bella pula, dia teruskan sahaja dengan nyanyian dia tadi. Habis sahaja nyanyian Bella, loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Waktu rehat sudah pun tamat. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Bella terpaksa meninggalkan dewan sekolah. Bukan mereka sahaja, para pelajar yang lain juga terpaksa balik ke kelas masing-masing. Hanya tinggal pelajar lelaki yang nama dia ada di kertas uji bakat. Mereka tidak perlu balik ke kelas dan mereka hanya perlu menunggu giliran sahaja. Ying dan Faye rasa aman sedikit tanpa adalah pergaduhan ataupun gangguan dari mana-mana pelajar. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar

* * *

Fang menjadi orang terakhir memasuki kelas 1 Amal. Dia melihat Bella dan terus dia rasa bersalah. Lalu dia pergi ke meja Bella, bukan untuk bergaduh tetapi untuk meminta maaf

"Bella, maaf sebab aku ganggu kau tadi"

"Takpe.. aku maafkan tapi aku pun patut minta maaf dekat kau sekali sebab letak nama kau dekat kertas uji bakat tu"

"Heheeee..." Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Takpe, lagipun aku memang suka nyanyi pun" Bella tersenyum sedikit

"Nyanyian kau memang bagus" jawab Bella

"Bagus memang bagus tapi apasal kau nyanyi lagu sedih tadi?" Muncul Yaya di sebelah Fang

"Sibuk aje nak tahu kenapa aku nyanyi lagu tu"

"Hmm... itu pun tak boleh nak di tanya? Tapi takpelah, itu hak kau kalau kau tak nak beritahu. Aku tak nak lah memaksa sangat tapi.. baguslah korang sudah minta maaf dekat diri masing-masing. Kan elok kalau begini setiap hari, hati kawan-kawan pun jadi lebih suka"

"Terima kasih Yaya sebab tegur kita orang tadi" kata Bella yang rasa sedikit malu itu

"Sama-sama! Itulah gunakan kawan, tegur dan berikan nasihat. Lagipun aku tak suka tengok kawan-kawan aku bergaduh. Kau pun Fang, janganlah asyik nak serang si Gopal kalau mulut dia tak reti nak duduk diam. Aku tahu kau ni sifat panas baran tapi cubalah kawal" Fang melihat Yaya dan terus dia tersengih "Kenapa?"

"Hehehee.. kalau aku kawal, mesti aku jadi tak betul dan sudah tentu aku akan bertukar menjadi hantu bayang"

"Hantu bayang pun hantu bayanglah.. macam-macam betul kau ni" kata Bella sambil gelengkan kepala "Bila kawal atau menahan kemarahan kau, jadi tak betul"

"Betul tu Bella! Bila panggil dia OCD, dia tak nak mengaku pula tapi aku tengok si Fang ni memang OCD pun. Kau tengoklah macam mana dia bersihkan kelas, tiada satu kotoran ataupun habuk yang ada. Semuanya bersih, meja pun tersusun rapi"

"Eleh, kau pun sama juga.. OCD nak menguasai semua club dekat sekolah tapi apasal kali ini kau bukan mengetuai drama pementasan sekolah nanti?" Yaya tersengih sahaja kepada Fang

"Sebab aku nak tunjukkan yang aku bukan OCD"

"Cheh, kata orang tak nak mengaku.. kau pun sama juga" Fang bersilang tangan dengan mukanya yang masam. Yaya dan Bella tergelak melihat Fang bermasam muka, lalu Fang ikut tergelak juga. Mereka berharap, persahabatan mereka akan berkekalan sampai bila-bila

* * *

Pintu rumah di buka dengan perlahan, lalu masuk seorang gadis yang baru sahaja balik dari sekolah. Dia sampai lambat kerana ada urusan dengan ahli-ahli drama club di sekolah tadi. Faye membuka kasut sekolahnya dan lalu dia meletak di atas rak kasut yang sudah tersedia di tepi pintu rumah. Mata dia terpandang sepupu dia sedang asyik makan biskut sambil menonton sebuah rancangan yang sungguh menyentuh hati di kaca television. Apa yang lebih mengejutkan, terdapat pelbagai-bagai jenis biskut yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu

"Haih Fang, kau kenapa? Nak jadi macam Gopal ke?"

"Mana ada.. aku cuma lapar sahaja" balas Fang yang tidak alih permandangan dia dari television itu "Kau baru sampai rumah"

"Ha ah, aku ada hal tadi dekat sekolah" Faye duduk di atas kerusi sofa sambil melihat sepupu dia "Kau ni, makan sambil tengok cerita sedih.. ini mesti sebab kau rindukan abang kau kan. Baru 4 hari, kau dah rindu. Dulu masa abang kau tinggalkan kau untuk misi, takde pula kau rindu bagai nak rak macam ni"

"Macam mana kau tahu aku tak rindukan abang aku masa aku jalankan misi?" Lalu Fang memandang Faye dengan perasaan ragu-ragu

"Hehehehe... Gopal yang cerita dekat aku tapi apasal baru sekarang kau nak rindu?"

"Hmm.. mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan adanya dekat sini, tinggal dengan aku, bergaduh dengan aku, gelak ketawa dengan aku tapi kali ini, aku terpaksalah tahan berapa lama dia akan pergi. Lagipun aku takdelah keseorangan kali ini sebab kau ada dekat rumah tapi takdelah seronok sangat pun nanti" Faye terus memberikan renungan dia kepada Fang "Heheheee... kau nak biskut?" Fang hulurkan biskut chipsmore dekat Faye sambil tersengih

"Takpelah, kau makan ajelah biskut tu tapi jangan badan kau membesar sudah"

"Jangan risaulah, badan aku tetap keding! Hahahaaaaa!" Faye terus bangun dari sofa itu

"Suka hati kaulah Fang, asalkan kau bahagia dengan biskut-biskut kau tu" Faye terus masuk ke dalam biliknya untuk mandi dan berehat. Fang sambung balik menonton television sehinggalah dia tertidur di atas sofa. Tidak lama kemudian, Kaizo pun pulang dari Planet Mau. Dia melihat adiknya tertidur dengan television masih lagi terbuka. Lalu Kaizo menutup television tersebut. Dia gelengkan kepala sambil mengambil sekeping biskut dari tangan adiknya, lalu dia simpan biskut itu di bekasnya. Mukanya hanya serius sahaja melihat biskut-biskut yang ada di atas meja

"Apasal dengan kau ni, Pang? Makan macam orang tak makan sebulan"

"Abang?" Fang membuka matanya secara perlahan "Bila abang sampai?"

"Abang baru sahaja sampai. Kau ni kenapa? Sampai bersepah biskut dekat sini" Fang terus tersenyum dan lalu dia bangunkan dirinya untuk memeluk abangnya "Hmm.. rindukan akulah tu"

"Mesti tapi adik ingatkan abang pergi lama. Yelah, abang sendiri cakap dengan adik hari tu, abang seperti tidak macam dulu lagi. Macam mana pengembaraan abang? Abang dah jumpa apa yang abang carikan? Jadi lepas ni abang sudah boleh kembali dengan misi-misi abang yang adik sendiri pun malas nak jalankan? Mesti lepas ni abang akan ajak adik pergi latihan tempur kan"

"Ada-ada aje kau ni" Kaizo duduk di atas sofa bersama Fang "Abang sudah cari apa yang abang mahukan. Jawapannya pun abang sudah tahu tapi kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu. Ini adalah urusan abang tapi lepas ni, abang tidak akan leka lagi dengan keseronokan di sini. Abang akan terus menjadi seorang kapten buat selama-lamanya!"

"Kalau abang berhenti jadi kapten, mesti kita lagi seronok!" Fang terus makan biskut chocolate chipnya "Lagipun adik tak kisah kalau abang nak berhenti jadi kapten atau teruskan sahaja, asalkan abang bahagia"

"Abang bahagia kalau adik ada dengan abang. Esok abang akan ajar kau untuk mengendali kapal angkasa abang, kau suka?"

"MESTILAH SUKA!" Fang memeluk leher abangnya "Abang... siapa yang abang bawak balik tu?" Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat seorang alien berwajahkan kucing tetapi kucing itu tiada misai. Fang terus lepaskan lehernya

"Dia tadi nak sangat ikut abang. Lepas tu ayah dia bagilah ikut abang, jadi abang bawalah dia ke sini"

"HAI! Nama saya Idoli! Dan kapten Kaizo adalah idola saya!" Idoli mengambil tangan Fang dan lalu dia menghayun-hayunkan tangannya seperti berjabat tangan "Umur saya 6 tahun! Saya sudah lama meminati dengan kekuatan dan ketangkasan kapten Kaizo! Mulai sekarang, saya akan panggil abang Kaizo! Ayah kata, Idoli boleh duduk di sini setahun sahaja dan abang Kaizo perlu mengajar Idoli cara-cara berlawan pedang!"

"Err... abang.. abang nak dia tinggal dengan kita sekali?"

"Terpaksalah tapi bolehlah dia ni berkawan dengan Rizu nanti" Kaizo melihat Idoli melihat biskut-biskut itu dan lalu dia mengambil bau "Tapi kau perlu ingat, dia ni hanya makan ikan sahaja"

"Ikan?"

"Yelah, dia ni kan kucing alien berbentuk manusia. Dia boleh tidur dekat bilik kau"

"Idoli nak tidur dekat bilik abang Kaizo, tak nak dengan dia" Idoli terus berikan muka comelnya kepada Kaizo "Bolehlah abang Kaizo"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah tapi kau jangan nak buat nakal dekat rumah ni"

"BAIK ABANG KU YANG IDOLI SANJUNGI!" Idoli terus memeluk Kaizo sepuas-puasnya. Fang pula yang rasa cemburu dengan Idoli. Dia mula berapi-api dengan Idoli sambil makan biskut dia tahap ganas. Apalah akan terjadi seterusnya, adakah Idoli akan berkepit dengan Kaizo sahaja dan terus membuat Fang rasa cemburu tak tentu pasal atau Fang akan cuba benda lain untuk jauhkan diri Idoli daripada abangnya.. heheheee

Apakah masalah Kaizo yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Raja Rex? Kaizo tidak mahu memberitahu kepada sesiapa pun, hanya dia dan Raja Rex sahaja yang tahu sebab apa. Idoli pun tidak dengar sahaja masalah Kaizo sebab terlampau sibuk sangat tengok muka idola dia

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Lily - Boboiboy Daun nak tak jumpa seorang kapten yang terkenal dengan keganasan dia?

Boboiboy Daun - Nak nak! Siapa kapten tu? Kapten Papa Zola ke?

Lily - Errr.. bukan tapi dia adalah kapten hot, kapten itik, kapten yang terlajak ganas dan nama dia adalah KAPTEN KAIZO! Jom ikut Lily ke rumah abang Kaizo!

Sampai sahaja di rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Terus Kaizo muncul di depan pintu

Lily - Inilah dia Kapten Itik yang paling hot!

Boboiboy Daun - Oh! Inilah kapten itik yang hot tu

Lily terkejut melihat Boboiboy Daun duduk mencangkung di depan seekor itik yang sedang memakai cermin mata hitam. Boboiboy Daun siap berjabat kepak itik itu

Boboiboy Daun - Apa khabar kapten Kaizo? saya Boboiboy Daun

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

Boboiboy Daun - Ini pula siapa? *Boboiboy Daun tuding jarinya ke arah Kaizo*

Kaizo - Aku adalah Kaizo

Boboiboy Daun - WAH! Nama awak pun Kaizo juga, sama nama dengan kapten itik ni. Kaizo dan Kapten Kaizo

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi. Dia sudah mula hendak mengamuk tetapi Lily sempat membawa lari Boboiboy Daun ke tempat lain sebelum mereka di belasah oleh Kaizo.. heheheeee. Memang nasib malanglah sesiapa yang menjadi mangsa keamukan Kapten Kaizo pada hari itu

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tak funny :P**

 **Maaf juga kalau chapter ini too slow tapi author sekali ni, idea tengah slow juga xD ahakzz.. nampaknya kita ada watak baru :3 entah macam manalah nanti**

 **Laila - terima kasih dengan idea laila tapi author tak naklah buat masa depan mereka yang sedih.. masa hadapan mereka semuanya yang sebenarnya adalah berlainan daripada idea laila dan author sendiri sudah rancangkan lama dulu :) maaf yea.. kalau author ikut idea laila, nanti Kaizo akan paranoid sebab adik dia kena bunuh pada masa hadapan.. dia akan menjadi tak tentu arah dan diri dia akan menjadi tidak terurus dan dia akan buat segala-galanya untuk pastikan adik dia tidak mati, kemungkinan juga dia tidak akan berkahwin dengan Lynna.. maaf yea kalau author buat laila tersinggung**

 **Nightmare Moon - Ok juga watak The Queen of Dragon :) nanti author akan fikirkan**

 **Lily - ahakzz xD hantu garam! selamatlah Lily selamatkan cake tu.. kalau tidak, boleh pengsan author :3 thank you!**

 **-Jumpa lagi di next chapter! Update yang seterusnya adalah hari khamis or Jumaat-**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Sad Song by We the Kings**


	61. Anak-anak Kucing

**Welcome back my dearest readers! Semua apa khabar? Sihat? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua yang berikan review :D dan terima kasih juga kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan selalu menyokong author**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading!**

* * *

Anak-anak Kucing

Semenjak Idoli duduk di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, aura-aura bayang Fang selalu keluar dari tubuh badannya. Dia cemburu melihat Idoli selalu berkepit dengan abangnya dari siang hinggalah ke malam. Ada kali itu, Idoli akan duduk di depan pintu bilik air. Dia akan tunggu sehingga Kaizo siap mandi. Waktu Kaizo memasak, Idoli akan mengacau Kaizo memasak sehingga Kaizo menghalau dia keluar dari dapur tetapi Idoli tidak mahu tinggalkan Kaizo. Alasan dia adalah dia mahu belajar memasak dari idola dia. Faye risau pula kalau semua masakan Idoli akan menjadi masin kerana Kaizo suka letak garam satu balang. Waktu tidur pula, Idoli akan bertukar diri dia menjadi seekor kucing dan dia akan tidur di atas katil bersama dengan Kaizo. Sewaktu mereka jalankan latihan tempur, Idoli begitu tekun sekali belajar cara-cara bermain pedang. Fang cukup tension dengan Idoli, dia rasa seperti mahu menghantar Idoli ke planet yang paling jauh sekali. Dia tidak kisah kalau dia di marahi oleh abangnya, asalkan Idoli akan berada jauh daripada abang dia

"Errr... apa kau nak buat dengan banyak-banyak botol ni, Fang?" tanya Faye pada suatu hari

"Botol-botol ni?" Fang tunjukka sebuah beg plastik yang penuh dengan botol-botol formula dari Emmy "Hehehee... adalah, kau tengok ajelah nanti"

"Jangan cakap kau nak pergi kenakan si Idoli tu"

"Mana ada" Fang tersenyum sahaja. Faye rasa risau pula kalau Fang ingin kenakan Idoli dengan kenakalannya "Tapi kau jangan nak beritahu abang aku"

"Hmm.. yelah Fang. Asalkan kau bahagia dengan kejaran daripada abang kau tu" Faye terus membaca majalah fashionnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Mata dia melirik ke tepi apabila pintu rumah di buka. Muncullah Kaizo dengan muka masamnya dan kaki kanan dia pula, di peluk kemas oleh Idoli. Kaizo terpaksa mengheret Idoli dari rumah sehinggalah ke pasaraya. Idoli tidak mahu lepaskan kaki Kaizo kerana dia terlampau sayang sangat kepada Kaizo sehingga dia menganggap Kaizo itu adalah abang dia sendiri. Mulut Fang sudah bergerak-gerak sedikit kerana dia terlampau geram sangat

"Abang Kaizo nak masak apa nanti? Adakah masakan masin lagi dari abang Kaizo?" tanya Idoli yang masih lagi memeluk kaki Kaizo

"Apa kata kau pergi sahaja tengok TV bersama dengan Faye" Tetapi Idoli hanya mengelengkan kepala sahaja

"Nak dengan abang Kaizo" Idoli mengusap-usap pipinya di kaki Kaizo "Jom kita main masak-masak dekat dapur!" Kaizo sudah pening dengan perangai Idoli. Dia terpaksa masuk ke dalam dapur sambil mengheret kakinya. Fang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Idoli. Faye boleh nampak awan-awan bayang mulai timbul dari atas kepala sepupunya

"Marah nampak?"

"Mestilah marah. Aku rasa macam nak humban si kucing tu ke tempat yang lagi jauh dari sini" Fang duduk di sebelah Faye. Dia keluarkan satu botol yang ada label berbentuk arnab

"Kau nak tukarkan dia jadi arnab ke?"

"Bukanlah. Aku nak tukarkan diri aku jadi arnab! Aku lebih comel daripada si kucing tu! HAHAHAAAAA!" Faye gelengkan kepala

"Lepas tu, kau nak buat apa lepas dah jadi arnab?"

"Err.. aku belum fikirkan lagi" Fang tersengih kepada Faye "Tapi aku akan pastikan yang aku lebih comel daripada dia... MUAHAHAHAAAAA.. ADOI!" Fang terus mendongak ke atas. Muka garang abang dia ada di hadapan matanya "Kenapa abang ketuk kepala adik?"

"Yang kau pergi gelak macam orang gila kenapa?" Fang terus bermasam muka "Ambik periuk ni, abang nak kau masakan sup lobak merah dan nasi! FAHAM!"

"Faham abang ku sayang" balas Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Fang mengambil periuk itu dari tangan abangnya. Lalu dia bangun dan ternampak Idoli senyum semacam kepada Fang. Dia rasa seperti mahu cucuk mata Idoli yang berwarna biru kehijuan itu

"Idoli pergi makan dekat dapur. Abang nak pergi mandi sekejap"

"Baik abang Kaizo! Tapi nanti lepas Idoli dah siap makan, Idoli tunggu abang Kaizo dekat dalam bilik ok!"

"Hmmm.. yelah" Kaizo terus ke tangga rumah dan Idoli pula sudah masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia menunggu Fang berikan dia makanan. Fang dengan idea nakalnya, terus dia tersenyum sinis. Faye nampak aura-aura kenakalan Fang keluar dari tubuh badan sepupu dia

"Kau tak rasa ke abang aku tu OCD? Asyik mandi aje kerja dia"

"Hmmm... nak cakap orang lain OCD, tapi kau tu OCD juga cuma kau sahaja yang tak nak mengaku"

"AKU BUKAN OCD LAH!" Lalu Fang pergi betulkan bingkai gambar yang tergantung di dinding. Dia nampak senget sedikit tadi. Faye tergelak melihat kelakuan Fang "Kau takde permintaan apa-apakan? Takde benda nak bawak pergi sekolahkan? Kalau takde, aku nak terus memasak!"

"Takde" jawab Faye. Dia sambung membaca majalah fashionnya "Hmm... beginilah kehidupan aku bila duduk dekat bumi. Macam-macam hal yang akan berlaku dekat sini tapi aku rasa seronok pula sebab kawan-kawan aku ada dekat sini, tiada masalah buli seperti dulu, semuanya ikhlas berkawan dan paling penting sekali, aku semakin rapat dengan sepupu aku dan aku juga dapat mengenali sepupu aku dengan lebih dekat"

"Meow meow meow"

"Hehehee.. betul tu Pikachu" Tangan Faye terus membelai kepala Pikachu "Aku pun dah terbawak-bawak penyakit bercakap dengan kucing dan itik dalam rumah ni tapi aku tak kisah pun sebab ianya adalah sesuatu yang comel bukan pelik!"

Di dalam dapur, Fang sedang menuang makanan kucing di dalam pinggan Idoli. Dia sengaja kenakan Idoli dengan makanan kucing tersebut tetapi Idoli makan makanan itu tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Jadi Fang biarkan sahaja Idoli makan dan dia terus pergi keluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak

"Sedap biskut! Abang Fang tak nak rasa?"

"Tak nak" jawab Fang dengan nada tiada perasaan "Abang perlu fokuskan untuk membuat sup lobak merah ini supaya ianya menjadi sedap dan sempurna!"

"Kalau nak lagi sedap, letak garam satu balang" Fang rasa hendak tergelak di situ tetapi dia menahan dirinya "Makanan abang Kaizo selalu sedap! Makanan abang Fang kurang rasa kemasinannya" Fang menggenggam sebatang lobak merah sampai membuatkan lobak itu patah dua

"Abang Fang masak sedaplah!"

"Tapi kenapa kurang garam?"

"Isk, nak aje aku sekeh si anak kucing ni" Hati Fang makin berapi-api sambil mengambil sebilah pisau "Duduk ajelah dekat situ, makan makanan kau tu"

"Abang Fang tak suka Idoli ke?"

"Suka sangat... sangat sangat suka..." Fang memotong lobak merah itu dengan hati yang panas "Nanti abang buatkan makanan khas untuk Idoli yea.. hehehee"

"WAH! Makanan apa tu?" Idoli terus muncul di sebelah Fang sambil melihat lobak itu di potong dengan tidak sekatanya "Mesti sedapkan nanti! tapi jangan lupa letak garam satu balang macam abang Kaizo buat"

"Hmm.. yelah, abang Fang bagi ikan masin ajelah nanti" bisik Fang. Lobak merah yang sudah siap dipotong, terus dia cincang-cincang seperti cincang daging sebab terlampau geram sangat. Idoli hanya perhatikan sahaja seperti seekor kucing. Makin lama makin mengantuk Idoli, lalu dia bertukar menjadi seekor kucing dan dia tertidur di atas lantai dapur. Fang abaikan sahaja, dia teruskan memasak tanpa rasa pedulik dengan Idoli

1 jam kemudian..

Fang tertarik dengan perhiasan makanan yang dia buat di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar, khas untuk abang dia. Tadi dia telah meletakkan nasi berbentuk bulat di tengah-tengah mangkuk tersebut dan di tepi-tepinya terdapat lobak merah yang dia telah memotongnya menjadi bentuk bunga. Nasi itu seperti sebuah pulau kerana sekelilinya ada sup lobak merah dan di atas permukaan nasi itu ada sekeping roti garlic bread. Jus lobak merah juga sudah disediakan oleh Fang. Dia rasa bangga dengan diri dia

"Pang! Makanan abang sudah siap ke?"

"SUDAHH!" Fang cepat-cepat mengambil botol berlabelkan arnab di dalam beg plastik yang terletak di atas meja kaunter dapur. Lalu dia minum air formula itu. Badan dia semakin mengecil dan bulu-bulu putih mula tumbuh di serata tubuh badannya. Dia dapat merasakan telinga semakin panjang "Hehehehee..." Dia tergelak riang di situ kerana dia rasa diri dia lebih comel apabila menjadi seekor arnab

"Rajin pula kau ni" Kaizo berdiri di muka pintu dapur sambil melihat meja makan. Dia mencari-cari adiknya dan lalu ternampak seekor arnab sedang melompat-lompat ke arah dia "Apa hal ada arnab pulak ni?"

"Ini adiklah abang" Kaizo tidak begitu berpuas hati apabila melihat adiknya menjadi seekor arnab. Fang terus melompat ke atas kerusi dan lalu dia melompat ke atas meja makan "Makanlah abang, adik yang buat semua ni"

"Yea aku tahu tapi apasal kau tiba-tiba jadi arnab? Buang tabiat ke?"

"Hehehee.. mana adalah abang" Fang berikan senyuman comel dia kepada abangnya "Comel tak adik?"

"Tak" kata Kaizo sambil duduk di atas kerusi. Tangan dia sudah mencapai sudu untuk makan sup lobak merah tersebut

"Ala.. tak kan tak comel"

"Kau ni kenapa?"

"Takde apa" Fang dengan rasa kecewanya, dia terus melompat turun dari meja ke atas lantai dapur. Fang keluar dari dapur tersebut dengan muka sedihnya "Apalah nasib malang aku" Telinga dia tunduk ke bawah, muka comelnya terus menjadi sedih. Hati dia hancur dan kekecewaan telah melanda dirinya. Dia berjalan sambil tunduk ke bawah, Faye melihat seekor arnab berjalan begitu perlahan sekali

"Kau kenapa Fang?"

"Takde apa... aku jumpa kau dekat sekolah nanti"

"Kau tak nak ubahkan diri kau balik dulu ke?" Fang hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala dia "Kasihan dengan kau yea. Takpelah, nanti aku bawa formula tu pergi ke sekolah"

"Terima kasih Faye" Fang berjalan ke pintu rumah. Sampai sahaja di situ, baru dia perasan. Diri dia pendek, tak sampai nak buka pintu tersebut. Menangislah Fang di situ. Faye sabar sahaja dengan perangai Fang yang pelik itu. Dia lebih gemar melihat Fang menjadi serius, sombong dan berlagak daripada melihat perangai Fang yang sedih dan kecewa itu

"Sudah-sudahlah tu Fang. Abang kau tetap sayangkan kau. Jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukanlah. Idoli bukannya nak rampas abang kau pun. Kau tu aje banyak sangat fikir"

"Hmmm... yelah" Fang mengesat air mata "Tapi.. bukakan pintu rumah ni dan nanti kau jangan lupa bawa beg sekolah aku sekali" Terus Faye bangun dari sofa dan lalu dia pergi menolong bukakan pintu untuk Fang. Dia melihat Fang berjalan dengan pergerakan yang amat perlahan "Kasihan sepupu aku tu"

Ramai pula budak perempuan yang suka melihat Fang menjadi seekor arnab di sekolah. Mereka semua ingin memeluk Fang tetapi Fang terpaksa pergi menyorok di dalam beg sekolah Boboiboy sebab budak-budak perempuan sekolah dia, semuanya ganas-ganas. Terutama sekali peminat setia dia

* * *

Keesokannya, Idoli telah dipaksa oleh Kaizo untuk pergi bersiar-siar di taman Pulau Rintis kerana dia mahu jalankan latihan tempur tanpa gangguan dari sesiapa pun dan lebih-lebih lagi, dia perlu memeriksa keadaan galaxy. Fang juga telah dipaksa oleh Kaizo untuk bawak Idoli ke taman Pulau Rintis. Dia dengan muka masamnya, terpaksa bawa Idoli pergi bersiar-siar. Idoli suka melihat taman Pulau Rintis itu kerana suasananya sangat tenang, udara yang segar, semuanya kelihatan cantik dan hijau, bunga-bunga di situ berkembang dengan segarnya dan paling penting sekali, tidak ramai orang

"Bestnya taman ni!" Terus Idoli bertukar menjadi seekor anak kucing. Dia berlari-lari ke sana sini di sekitar taman itu sambil diperhatikan oleh Fang. Idoli begitu gembira sekali apabila dia dapat mengejar kupu-kupu yang ada di taman itu. Dia tergelak riang ria di situ, loceng di lehernya berbunyi-bunyi comel dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat persekitarannya sambil mengejar kupu-kupu itu lagi

"Suka betul si anak kucing ni" Hati dia rasa sedikit tenang melihat Idoli bermain dengan seronoknya. Lalu dia duduk di atas sebuah bangku yang ada di taman itu. Dia perhatikan sahaja Idoli sambil duduk di situ. Idoli melompat-lompat untuk menangkap kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dan akhirnya kupu-kupu itu sudah terbang tinggi. Dia kelihatan sudah penat, dan lalu dia menukarkan dirinya menjadi manusia kucing balik

"Abang Fang, Idoli penat sangat kejar kupu-kupu tu. Jom balik"

"Hmm... apa kata abang pergi bawa Idoli ke suatu tempat"

"Tempat apa?" tanya Idoli. Muka Idoli yang kepenatan tadi, terus berubah menjadi ceria "Tempat khas untuk kucing-kucing ke?"

"Err.. bukan tapi tempat ni abang selalu pergi. Abang Kaizo pun selalu pergi juga"

"OH! Jom jom!" Idoli menarik tangan Fang. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke tempat itu "Apa nama tempat tu?"

"Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba" balas Fang dengan tenangnya. Hati dia semakin suka pula melihat Idoli itu. Rasa cemburu dia sudah menjadi kurang sedikit. Secara tidak langsung, Idoli terus pegang tangan Fang. Dia gembira kerana dapat bersiar-siar bersama Fang

"Ada apa dekat kedai tu? Ada jual makanan ikan ke?" Fang tergelak sedikit tetapi Idoli melihat wajah Fang dengan perasaan ingin tahu

"Bukanlah, kedai tu jual pelbagai chocolate"

"Oh tapi ayah dan ibu tidak benarkan Idoli atau adik beradik Idoli makan chocolate kerana ia mengemukkan dan satu lagi, chocolate akan membuat kita semua hyper! Lagipun ayah kita orang sudah melarang planet kita orang menjual chocolate tapi kadang-kadang Idoli nampak ada jual chocolate secara haram! Dia orang bawa masuk chocolate ke dalam planet kita orang secara tersembunyi tetapi polis-polis ayah dapat mengesan perbuatan mereka dan lalu mereka semua kena tangkap. Kasihan dia orang"

"Jadi Idoli tidak pernah merasai chocolate sebelum ni?"

"Pernah tapi sekali aje" jawab Idoli "Lepas Idoli makan, Idoli muntah balik. Tak tahulah sebab apa"

"Takpelah... Idoli makan benda lain pula" Fang terus bawa Idoli ke kedai Tok Aba yang tidak jauh dari situ

Sampai sahaja di situ, dia terkejut kerana kawan-kawan dia semuanya ada di situ, termasuklah sepupu dia sekali. Masing-masing sedang sibuk menyiapkan kerja sekolah. Gopal tergaru-garu kepalanya kerana tidak begitu faham dengan soalan matematik. Harraz membantu Yaya dan Ying dalam kerja sekolah sejarah. Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye begitu tekun sekali menjawab soalan latihan mereka. Ochobot dan Tok Aba sedang sediakan beberapa Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk mereka semua

"Apasal aku tak terima mesej yang korang buat kerja sekolah bersama dekat sini?" tanya Fang yang ada sedikit serba marah

"Maaf Fang tapi aku semalam nampak kau siapkan kerja sekolah dekat ruang tamu. Itu sebab kita orang tak ajak kau" balas Faye sambil memadam jawapan dia yang salah itu "Lagipun, kau mesti nak kebebasan daripada mengajar orang kan? Yelah, kau kan suka marah-marah kalau jawapan tu salah ataupun tidak begitu faham"

"Hmmm... macam-macam punya alasan" terus Fang bermasam muka

"Fang, ini siapa?" tanya Boboiboy yang baru sahaja sedar dengan kehadiran Idoli. Selama ini, mereka tidak pernah nampak ataupun jumpa Idoli di mana-mana pun kerana Idoli sentiasa bersama dengan Kaizo

"Ini adalah Idoli"

"Hai semua! Nama saya Idoli dan idola saya adalah KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"COMELNYA DIA!" menjerit Yaya, Ying dan Bella secara serentak. Mereka terus tinggalkan kerja sekolah dan terus membelai kepala Idoli. Yaya suka melihat telinga kucing Idoli itu kerana terlampau comel. Idoli suka dengan perhatian yang dia dapat daripada mereka bertiga

"Lepas ni, Rizu di lupakan sebab ada makhluk yang lebih comel daripada dia" kata Gopal dengan nada malas dia

"Tak kan lah dia orang nak lupakan tentang Rizu pula. Rizu kan sudah menjadi sebahagian daripada kita"

"Betul kata kau Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Aku sebagai abang kesayangan dia yang paling sombong dan berlagak, aku tidak akan lupakan adik kesayangan aku iaitu Rizu! Tiada siapa yang dapat menggantikan tempat si comel penguin Rizu!"

"Hehehe.. abang Rizu tu penguin ke?" tanya Idoli

"Bukanlah Idoli. Dia adalah adik kesayangan kepada abang Fang dan abang Kaizo. Bukan dia orang berdua sahaja, kami semua sayangkan Rizu" kata Yaya sambil belai kepala Idoli

"Oh.. Idoli rasa macam nak jumpa pula Rizu tu" Idoli terus bayangkan bagaimana wajah dan perwatakan Rizu. Dia bayangkan muka Rizu ada sedikit seperti penguin dan jalan pun seperti penguin. Lalu dia tergelak sedikit "Hehehee... comel pula. Oh yea, siapa nama kakak-kakak dan abang-abang dekat sini?"

"Biar abang Fang memperkenalkan mereka semua. Yang topi oren ni adalah Boboiboy" Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah Idoli

"Abang Boboiboy!" Idoli membalas balik lambaian Boboiboy tadi

"Yang badan besar ni pula ialah Gopal" Gopal tersenyum sedikit

"Abang Gopal!"

"Yang tudung pink dan berwajah ayu ni ialah Yaya"

"Kakak Yaya!"

"Yang amoi pakai cermin mata bulat ini ialah Ying"

"Kakak Ying!"

"Yang muka berlagak sombong tapi sebenarnya hati dia baik. Dia adalah Bella!" Bella terus berikan peace kepada Idoli

"Kakak Bella!"

"Yang rambut ada ala-ala pelakon korea ini pula, dia adalah Harraz. Dia ni super nerd"

"Abang Harraz!"

"Dan yang tengah buat muka pelik ini pula ialah Lily"

"Kakak Lily!"

"Eh kejap.." Mata Fang melirik ke arah Lily yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu "Apasal kau tiba-tiba ada dekat sini? Bukan ke waktu sekarang ni waktu persekolahan kau"

"Heheheee.. Lily dengar ada anak kucing baru, jadi Lily datanglah ke sini.. betul tak Boboiboy ku sayang?" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy "Lily ada bawa kerepek pisang perisa oren, khas untuk Boboiboy!"

"Kerepek pisang perisa oren?" Lily angguk dengan cerianya. Tangan dia sudah menghulurkan sebungkus kerepek pisang perisa oren kepada Boboiboy "Terima kasih Lily, nanti Boboiboy rasa. Kalau kongsi dengan kawan-kawan yang lain bolehkan?"

"Sudah tentu boleh! Lily yang cipta kerepek pisang ini dan Lily berharap jualan kerepek pisang perisa oren ini akan menjadi laris! Hmm... tapikan, kalau fikirkan balik.." Lily terus melihat Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Kalau Lily buat perisa yang berlainan dan letak gambar korang dekat bungkusan tu, mesti lagi laku punya. Setiap seorang ada perisa masing-masing"

"Boleh jadi kaya tu Lily"

"Betul tu Gopal! Jadi Gopal punya perisa chocolate, landak perisa... petai?"

"WOI! APASAL AKU PERISA PETAI PULAK?" Lily hanya tergelak sahaja dengan kemarahan Fang "Cuba kau, satu hari menjadi diri aku.. asyik kena panggil landak, lepas tu asyik kena gangguan daripada sumpahan pelik-pelik kau dan kena buli dengan abang aku yang tahap ganas tu, cuba kau bayangkan bagaimana terseksanya menjadi diri aku setiap hari"

"Lily jadi landak?" Lily terus bayangkan diri dia yang suka marah-marah seperti Fang. Rambut cacak seperti Fang dan paling penting sekali, asyik kena kejar dengan Kaizo. Terus Lily tidak bergerak dari situ. Badan dia kaku selama 1 minit. Fang usik-usik lengan Lily

"Apa kes dengan dia ni?" Fang rasa pelik

"Hehehee... dia tidak boleh terimalah tu kalau diri dia jadi kau" kata Yaya

"Kakak Lily ni lawaklah. Idoli suka! Tapi kenapa dia pelik sangat?" Idoli perhatikan sahaja Lily yang masih lagi kaku seperti patung

"Itulah antara keistimewaan kakak Lily ni.. dia ni memang pelik-pelik maaa tapi kami semua sudah biasa dengan kepelikan dia. Hobi dia suka kacau abang Kaizo dan abang Fang"

"Menarik betul... hehehee" Idoli tanggalkan rantai loceng dia "Tapi lagi menarik kalau kakak-kakak dan abang-abang jadi anak kucing!" Dia bunyikan loceng tersebut dan semuanya menjadi anak kucing di situ kecuali Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"IDOLI! APA KAMU SUDAH BUAT NI?" Terkejut Tok Aba melihat cucu dia bertukar menjadi anak kucing berwarna oren "Cucu atuk jadi anak kucing pulak"

"Tapi comel apa dia orang jadi anak kucing" Ochobot belai anak kucing yang ada topi dinasour oren itu "Betul tak Boboiboy?"

"Betul betul!" jawab Boboiboy "Hehehe.. tapi Idoli kena tukar kami balik nanti"

"Ok! Idoli cuma nak bermain dengan dia orang sahaja tapi..." Idoli tergelak melihat seekor anak kucing sedang berguling-guling sambil menangis. Anak kucing itu adalah Lily. Bulu dia berwarna putih, hitam dan juga oren "Kenapa dengan kucing ni?"

"Kenapa Idoli tukarkan kami jadi anak kucing.. uwaaaaa!"

"Hehehee... kasihan kau Lily tapi jangan risau, kita semua jadi anak kucing. Lagipun untuk hari ini sahajakan?" tanya Bella kepada Idoli. Bulu dia berwarna kelabu putih seperti kucing siam

"Ha ah, untuk hari ini sahaja" Idoli terus mengangkat Bella dan lalu dia belai kepala anak kucing itu "Hehehee.. comellah kakak Bella jadi anak kucing tapi abang Gopal lagi comel sebab anak kucing gemuk"

"Dey! Apasal abang jadi anak kucing gemuk" Gopal terus meraba-raba badan dia yang terasa sedikit besar daripada yang biasa. Bulu dia berwarna hijau hitam "Tapi ada ke kucing warna hijau?"

"Kau ingat kau seorang sahaja yang pelik. Tengok bulu aku ni" Gopal tergelak melihat Fang menjadi anak kucing berwarna ungu tetapi dia adalah kucing parsi "Bukan aku sahaja yang pelik. Yaya warna pink, Ying ada dua warna" Dia tunjuk ke arah Ying yang berwarna kuning dan biru itu

"Dan aku pula ada tiga warna! Purple, Pink dan Peach!" Faye suka pula dengan warna bulu dia

"Errr.. aku normal aje yea.. putih dan hitam" kata Harraz sambil tersengih. Anak kucing Lily duduk di sebelah Harraz "Kenapa Lily?"

"Saya Lily dari persatuan anak-anak kucing comel dan normal, termasuklah Boboiboy. Kami akan menjemput anak-anak kucing yang tidak begitu normal untuk menyertai persatuan anak-anak kucing! Tiada anak-anak kucing akan tertinggal! Kami juga akan melayan anak-anak kucing tidak normal seperti anak-anak kucing lain. Tiada anak-anak kucing yang akan kena buli. Sekian terima kasih" Terus Fang tepuk kepala Lily "Kenapa landak tepuk kepala Lily?"

"Wei, bila masa kau buka club persatuan anak-anak kucing comel ni?"

"Hehehee... 1 minit yang lepas" Lily terus tersengih kepada Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka semua di datangi oleh alien durjana yang bernama Adudu. Dia dengan sangkar kucing yang muat dengan 9 ekor anak kucing, terus tersenyum sinis melihat anak-anak kucing tersebut

"Encik bos, comellah anak-anak kucing ni"

"Eh!" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Adudu dan Probe "Apa korang buat dekat sini?"

"Kita orang datang sini sebab nak tangkap korang semualah. Lagipun korang mana ada kuasa bila sudah jadi anak kucing. Ini sungguh memudahkan kerja aku dan Probe! TANGKAP MEREKA SEMUA!"

"Mari kita serang si Adudu tu bersama!" kata Boboiboy. Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah pun tunduk untuk elakkan diri daripada di serang. Idoli rasa begitu takut, dia menggigil dan terus menyorok bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot di dalam kedai

"Korang nak serang aku macam mana? hahahaaaa.. kuasa pun takde, nak guna apa?"

"GUNAKAN KUKU TAJAM NI!" Kuku tajam sudah terkeluar dari tangan-tangan bulu superhero. Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz ikut juga keluarkan kuku tajam "SERANGAN CAKARAN PERSATUAN ANAK-ANAK KUCING COMEL PULAU RINTIS!" Mereka semua terus menyerang Adudu dengan kuku tajam masing-masing

"ALAMAKKK!" Adudu terus larikan diri selamatkan diri "BUAT SESUATU PROBE!" Adudu terkena cakaran dari Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka berdua paling ganas sekali. Bella pergi serang kaki Adudu dan lalu dia gigit dengan gigi taringnya

"ENCIK BOS! ENCIK BOS!" Probe pergi mencari sesuatu yang dia telah bawa tadi

"SERANGAN CAKARAN COMBO Y AND Y!" Yaya dan Ying melompat dan terus mereka mencakar muka Adudu. Habis satu badan Adudu penuh dengan cakaran anak-anak kucing. Mereka tidak mahu mengalah. Mereka semua mahu Adudu kalah dan lari dari situ tanpa menganggu mereka lagi. Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka semua berhenti mencakar Adudu. Hidung mereka terhidu bau sesuatu

"Ini.. bau... ikan masin" kata Gopal. Dia terus mengambil bau ikan masin itu dan mata dia bersinar-sinar apabila dia ternampak Probe sedang memegang beberapa ikan masin

"Marilah sini wahai anak-anak kucing comel. Ada biskut kucing dekat dalam sangkar ni.. marilah" Probe memanggil-manggil mereka sambil hayun-hayunkan ikan masin itu di depan pintu sangkar. Mata-mata mereka sudah tertumpu kepada ikan tersebut. Gopal adalah orang pertama yang berjalan menuju ke ikan masin itu. Lalu dia diikuti oleh kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"Meow meow meow meow" Mereka berbunyi-bunyi di depan Probe

"Hehehee.. comelnya" Probe terus lempar ikan masin itu ke dalam sangkar dan anak-anak kucing itu masuk berlari ke dalam sangkar tersebut. Mereka berebut-rebut untuk makan ikan masin tersebut. Ada yang pergi makan biskut kucing sebab ikan masin itu telah di tawan oleh Gopal seorang sahaja. Lalu Probe menutup pintu sangkar itu "Encik bos! Saya berjaya menangkap mereka!"

"Bagus.. bagus.. HAHAHAHAHAA!... Selamat kau bawa makanan kucing tadi. Kalau tidak, habis badan aku. Jom Probe, kita pulang ke markas kotak dengan anak-anak kucing ni" Probe tergelak sambil menolak sangkar kucing itu

"Alamak, ini Idoli punya pasal" bisik Idoli sambil melihat anak-anak kucing tersebut telah ditangkap oleh alien durjana "Kalau Idoli tak tukarkan mereka, mesti dia orang akan selamat" Idoli terus menangis di situ kerana kesal dengan perbuatan dia

"Jangan menangis. Benda sudah terjadi. Lagipun kita mana tahu apa akan terjadi" Tok Aba terus berikan sekeping pancake kepada Idoli "Nah, ambik ni dan jangan menangis. Idoli dan Ochobot pergi panggil Kaizo. Dia akan pergi dapatkan mereka semula"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata Ochobot sambil berikan tabik kepada Tok Aba "Jom Idoli" Ochobot pegang tangan Idoli yang sedang kunyah pancake tersebut

"Terima kasih atuk" kata Idoli yang masih lagi menangis sedikit "Pancake ni sedap"

"Sama-sama.. nanti lepas dah selamatkan dia orang, datanglah ke sini lagi. Nanti atuk buatkan banyak-banyak untuk Idoli"

Idoli dan Ochobot terus ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Ochobot masih lagi memimpin tangan Idoli. Mereka tidak bercakap tetapi Idoli masih lagi menangis teresak-esak. Ochobot rasa kasihan dengan budak kecil itu. Pancake yang telah diberikan oleh Tok Aba tadi, sudah di habis makan oleh Idoli. Sampai sahaja di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, mereka berdua terus mencari Kaizo tetapi dia tiada di situ

"Mana Kapten Kaizo?"

"Tak tahulah bebola kuning. Mungkin dia pergi sesi latihan tempur dia kot tapi Idoli tak tahu macam mana nak panggil abang Kaizo. Bebola kuning boleh panggil dia tak?"

"Hmmm.. susah macam ni sebab bebola kuning pun tak dapat nak panggil Kapten Kaizo. Tak pun kita pergi ke sekolah Rizu sebab jam tangan dia boleh panggil Kapten Kaizo!"

"Hehehe.. boleh jumpa abang Rizu nanti!" Idoli menjadi ceria pula kerana dia tidak sabar untuk melihat rupa Rizu. Ochobot membuka pintu rumah dan dia terkejut dengan kemunculan Lynna

"Ochobot? Mana Kaizo?" tanya Lynna

"Kapten Kaizo ada dekat kapal angkasa rasanya tapi kita orang perlukan bantuan sebab Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain kena tangkap dengan Adudu"

"Kena tangkap? Macam mana boleh jadi begini?" tanya Lynna dengan nada serius dia "Yang dekat sebelah Ochobot ni Idoli ke?"

"Ha ah, saya adalah Idoli! dan Idola saya adalah Kapten Kaizo!" Idoli tergelak sedikit "Kakak ni lawalah!"

"Terima kasih tapi korang berdua perlu cerita dekat akak apa yang berlaku tadi? Akak dapat pergi selamatkan mereka semua tanpa bantuan daripada Kapten Kaizo. Lagipun, biarkan ajelah dia dengan latihan tempur dia. Kita jangan ganggu sesi latihan dia ok"

"OK!" jawab Ochobot dan Idoli secara serentak

* * *

"Wei Adudu! Baik kau lepaskan kita orang!" Boboiboy gocang-gocangkan sangkar kucing itu. Mereka kini sudah pun berada di dalam markas kotak "Apa kau nak buat dengan kita orang hah?" Adudu terus berdiri di depan sangkar tersebut. Boboiboy melihat Adudu begitu besar sekali dan dia pula, kecil sahaja dengan badan dia penuh dengan bulu kucing. Dia masih lagi seekor anak kucing. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain juga tidak begitu berpuas hati dengan Adudu kecuali Gopal. Dia sudah tertidur sambil membentukkan dirinya seperti sebuah bola. Lily pula sedang asyik menjilat tangan bebulu dia

"Baik kau lepaskan kita orang sebelum abang aku kerjakan korang berdua" Fang keluarkan tangan dia dari celah sangkar itu. Dia berharap sangat dapat mencakar kaki Adudu tetapi tangan dia pendek dan tidak sampai. Kunci sangkar tersebut bukanlah kunci biasa tetapi kunci yang berteknologi tinggi

"Hehehehee... comel pulak anak kucing ungu ni" Probe terus berjabat tangan dengan tangan bebulu Fang "Encik bos, bagilah saya bela anak kucing ungu ni. Takdelah saya kesepian setiap hari"

"Habis tu! AKU NI SIAPA? TUKUL BESI KE?" Probe terus ketuk kepala Probe dengan spana "AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!"

"AMPUNKAN SAYA ENCIK BOS!" Menangis Probe di situ. Dia terus terbang lari untuk elakkan diri daripada di ketuk oleh encik bosnya "SAYA BERGURAU AJE! ENCIK BOS TETAP DI HATI SAYA!"

"TIADA KEAMPUNAN DARI AKU! AMBIK NI LAGI!" Adudu masih lagi mengejar Probe dengan spana

"Kasihan Probe, asyik kena ketuk aje" kata Lily

"Biarkan ajelah Lily, dia kan pengikut setia Adudu. Apa yang Adudu suruh buat, dia akan buat tetapi semuanya akan menjadi terbalik tapi kadang-kadang Probe tu berguna juga"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Sekarang ni, macam mana kita nak lepaskan diri kita dari sini?"

"Hmmm... kunci ni memang sahlah kita orang tak boleh nak cungkil-cungkil dengan kuku tajam ni" kata Harraz sambil membelek-belek kunci sangkar itu "Ada sesiapa tahu password kunci ni?"

"Errr... entahlah.. aku pun tak pasti apa nombor password kunci ni" Boboiboy terpaksalah tunggu Kaizo atau sesiapa pun datang menyelamatkan mereka semua. Dia sendiri pun tidak pasti apa dengan rancangan Adudu yang sebenarnya

"Puas hati aku dapat kerjakan robot tak guna aku ni" Probe sudah pun tunggang terbalik akibat kena belasah dengan encik bosnya "Baiklah, sudah tiba masanya untuk aku menjual anak-anak kucing ini! HAHAHAAA!"

"Woi! Kau nak jual kita orang dekat siapa hah?" Fang begitu marah sekali, sehingga bulu-bulu dia terangkat naik dan kuku tajam dia terkeluar "GRRRR... MEOWWWW!" Fang keluar suara seperti kucing hendak bergaduh

"Wei kepala kotak, lu ingat jual kita orang, boleh dapat selesaikan masalah kau ke? Nanti kita orang dapat jadi manusia balik maaa.. lepas tu dapat belasah kau puas-puas"

"Betul tu Ying! Jagalah kau nanti Adudu" Boboiboy berikan tenungan maut dia kepada Adudu

"Ingat aku takut tapi bukan dengan orang-orang dekat bumi ni aku nak pergi jual" Adudu datang dekat sangkar itu. Muka dia amat mengerikan sehingga membuat Lily menelan ludah dan yang lain memandang Adudu dengan muka marah "Aku akan jual korang dekat Bagogo dan lepas tu, dia akan jual korang dekat alien-alien durjana. HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Maka, tenanglah hidup aku dengan tiadanya Boboiboy dan aku akan bermaharajalela di planet ini.. MUAHAHAHAAA!"

"Tapi kau lupa.. abang aku ada. Dia boleh belasah kau" kata Fang dengan seriusnya

"Oh yea, abang kau si Kapten Kaizo tu.. hehehee.. dia boleh belasah aku puas-puas tapi adik dia sendiri entah dekat siapa yang Bagogo akan jual.. MUAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Kejamnya si alien ni" kata Bella "Sampai kita orang yang bukan superhero pun dia nak jual sekali"

"Encik bos saya ni memang kejam. Kalau dia tak kejam, sudah tentu dia bukan alien durjana"

"Betul tu Probe.. heheheeee! Sekarang, sudah tiba masanya untuk membuat panggilan dengan Bagogo" Probe terus ke computer skrin besar dia "Aku tak sabar hendak menjual mereka semua. Duit yang aku dapat nanti, dapatlah aku membeli senjata yang mewah dan lagi berguna... MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Tapi encik bos, nanti mesti si Bagogo tu akan suruh encik bos beli sesuatu dengan hasil jualan kita nanti. Dia tu kan penipu dari keturunan penipu"

"Diamlah kau" Adudu terus ketuk kepala Probe dengan cawan tin pula "Kena tipu pun takpe, asalkan aku dapat jual anak-anak kucing ni" Adudu sudah bersiap sedia untuk membuat panggilan tetapi...

"EHEM! Ada hati yea nak jual dia orang ni" Adudu terus menoleh kebelakang

"KAK LYNNA!" menjerit anak-anak kucing tersebut dengan nada gembiranya "KAK LYNNA DATANG SELAMATKAN KITA SEMUA!"

"WOI GOPAL! Bangunlah!" Fang terus gigit telinga Gopal sebab masih tidur lagi

"ADOI! DEY! JANGANLAH GIGIT TELINGA AKU!" menangis Gopal di situ. Mata dia terus ternampak Lynna "Eh, kak Lynna datang? KAK LYNNA DATANG NAK SELAMATKAN KITA ORANG!"

"Bukan akak aje yang ada, Idoli dan Ochobot pun ada sekali" Ochobot dan Idoli sorok di belakang Lynna "Baiklah, sekarang aku nak kau lepaskan mereka semua!"

"Kalau aku tak nak lepaskan macam mana?" Terus Lynna keluarkan bebola api dia. Adudu menelan ludah "Hehehe.. baiklah, baiklah.. saya akan lepaskan mereka. Probe, pergi lepaskan anak-anak kucing tu"

"Haih, nampak api aje terus mengalah. Kenapa tak lawan sahaja encik bos?"

"Kau gila ke... dia tu sama kuat dengan Kapten Kaizo. Karang habis berkecai markas kotak aku ni. Baik kau pergi lepaskan dia orang sebelum dia belasah kita sepuas-puasnya" Probe dengan hati yang terpaksa. Dia menekan nombor password sangkar itu dan terus pintu itu terbuka "Hehehe.. Lynna bolehlah bawa mereka balik yea" Adudu tersengih

"Bagus pun kau. Idoli, tukarkan mereka cepat" Idoli mendengar arahan dari Lynna. Dia goyangkan locengnya dan terus anak-anak kucing itu menjadi manusia balik

"Sebelum tu... KERIS PETIR!" Habis Adudu dan Probe kena sambar dengan petir Boboiboy. Berasap-asaplah mereka berdua "Hehehee... padan muka korang berdua. Nak buat jahat lagi dengan kita orang?"

"Tak nak" Dalam hati Adudu dan Probe kata lain iaitu mereka tidak akan berhenti mengacau Boboiboy selagi dia masih ada lagi di bumi atau di mana-mana galaxy pun

* * *

Kaizo kini sudah berada di kedai Tok Aba. Selepas sahaja dia selesai dengan latihan tempur tadi, dia terus ke kedai Tok Aba untuk menikmati hot chocolate. Dia duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil menghirup air hot chocolatenya dan lalu telinga dia terdengar beberapa suara sedang bermeow meow. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kucing mana yang sedang berbunyi itu. Bunyi itu seperti bunyi nyanyian

"MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW.. MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW!" Kaizo seperti kenal nada melody tersebut. Dia cuba tajamkan pendengaran dia "MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

"Itu macam lagu Di bawah langit yang sama sahaja" bisik Kaizo

"Betul tu Kaizo" ujar Tok Aba secara tiba-tiba "Pandai kamu meneka tapi bukan kucing yang bernyanyi"

"Habis tu siapa?" Tok Aba terus tunjuk di belakang Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo menoleh. Dia nampak sekumpulan budak-budak sedang nyanyi lagu tersebut di dalam bahasa kucing. Lynna pun ada bersama mereka

"Selamat pun mereka"

"Selamat? Apa yang terjadi tadi Tok Aba?"

"Hehehe.. kamu tanyalah mereka" Tok Aba terus berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo "Gembira nampak korang semua"

"Mestilah Tok Aba! Kak Lynna yang selamatkan kita orang tadi tanpa perlu berlawan dengan dia. Adudu rupanya takut dengan kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo baru sampai ke?"

"Yea, aku baru sahaja sampai tapi kenapa kamu semua kena tangkap tadi? Bukan ke korang berlima adalah pasukan superhero yang terkuat di sini"

"Sebenarnya.. ini Idoli yang buat hal tadi. Idoli tukarkan mereka menjadi anak-anak kucing" Idoli tundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Kaizo tetapi apa yang dia dapat adalah, belaian di kepalanya dari Kaizo sendiri. Lalu dia angkat kepalanya sedikit "Abang Kaizo tak marah?"

"Tak, Idoli tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan abang tahu, Idoli hanya mahu bermain dengan mereka sahaja"

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo!" Idoli terus memeluk pinggang Kaizo "Sayang abang Kaizo!"

"Hmmm... kalau dengan aku, mesti aku kena marah dengan teruk" bisik Fang "Tapikan... bagaimana kalau abang aku bertukar menjadi seekor kucing"

"Aku rasa abang kau akan bertukar menjadi kucing yang lebih besar"

"Kucing apa tu Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Harimau" Mereka semua setuju dengan jawapan Gopal "Abang Kaizo kan ganas macam harimau. Memang sesuai sangat"

"Kau tak cemburu ke Fang?" tanya Faye

"Entahlah..." Fang seperti dia tersenyum sedikit. Lalu dia pun memeluk abangnya kerana dia bersyukur sangat diri dia tidak jual oleh Adudu tadi. Di dalam hatinya berterima kasih kepada Lynna kerana menyelamatkan mereka semua. Kalau tidak, sudah tentu dia akan di jual kepada mana-mana alien durjana dan selama-lamanya dia tidak akan dapat berjumpa balik dengan abang tercinta dia

"Kau ni kenapa?" tanya Kaizo kepada Fang

"Takde apa abang. Adik cuma gembira dapat memeluk abang" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya. Dia terus membelai kepala adiknya "Abang, kalau adik kena culik atau kena jual.. abang cari adik sampai dapat ok"

"Hmm.. baiklah adik tapi kenapa kau cakap begitu?"

"Balik nantilah adik cerita. Lagipun kita ada dekat kedai Tok Aba, bolehlah kita semua menikmati makanan Tok Aba!" Fang terus lepaskan abangnya. Dia duduk di atas bangku kedai, bersebelahan dengan abangnya

"Tapi kamu semua jangan lupa pergi sekolah pula" Tok Aba terus pandang Lily "Kamu ni, ponteng sekolah ke?"

"Errr.. hehehee.. LILY BALIK DULU!" Lily terus lari lintang pukang. Dia gunakan alat Faye iaitu alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja, untuk membawa dirinya pulang ke sekolah. Alat itu telah diberikan kepada Lily supaya dia dapat datang ke Pulau Rintis pada bila-bila masa sahaja

"Abang belanja kawan-kawan adik boleh?"

"Boleh tapi guna duit kau" jawab Kaizo dengan seriusnya

"ABANGGGG!" Kaizo abaikan sahaja jeritan dari adiknya. Fang mula bermasam muka dengan abangnya dan lalu kawan-kawan dia tergelak di situ apabila melihat gelagat dua adik beradik alien itu

* * *

 **Hehehe.. ok tak? kalau tak ok.. uwaa! minta maaf**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **kesya - hehehee... tentang Kaizo dan Emmy sedang berbincang tu xD itu kena tunggu lama sikit.. hehehe**

 **Ai Nad - Watak comel xD ahakzz**

 **aisyah - Apa yang Kaizo suruh Emmy cipta tu.. kena tunggu lama sikit ok xD ahakzz! author pun suka lagu sad song tu :3 best!**

 **Laila - Harap laila tunggu yea, akak belum dapat lagi idea untuk cerita sedih tapi author tak bolehlah buat cerita sedih selalu sebab author tak suka tengok watak-watak dalam fanfic author asyik kesedihan sahaja :( nanti tak enjoy lah macam tu.. harap Laila faham yea**

 **Nightmare Moon - jangan risau, author akan pastikan watak tu watak baik**

 **mysterious girl - cian bbb daun, lurus bendul xD boboiboy bendul**

 **ely - author belum kahwin lagi :) heheehe...**

 **Zulfa - tengoklah dulu kalau author ada idea seperti edisi malam minggu :) dan kena tengok juga kalau author ada masa... maaf yea.. jangan risau, author akan lanjutkan kawan baik ku 3 tapi kenalah tunggu :D harap bersabar.. chapter sedih kenalah tunggu.. author tidak boleh tulis selalu cerita sedih sebab semua cerita author dalam fanfic ini adalah happy happy :) lagipun author masih belum ada idea lagi untuk cerita sedih..**

 **Jaina - Hehehe.. takpe Jaina, author faham :D semua tengah sibuk sekarang ni tapi author akan tetap juga update walaupun author pun bz juga xD ahakzz! thank you sebab selalu menyokong author.. author pun sebenarnya tak berapa minat genre romance tapi author nak try juga buat :D manalah tahu, lama-lama sudah mahir ke xD ahakzz! Author tak kisah kalau ramai tak berapa minat dengan Kawan Baik ku 1 2 & 3.. janji author dapat menulis apa yang author nak tulis!**

 **-Jumpa lagi semua, next update.. next week boleh? hari isnin ok.. tapi tiba-tiba ada hari ahad tu xD maknanya author dapat update dengan pantasnya!-**

 **-Sayonara-**


	62. Nasi Lemak

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar? hari ni semua sihat?**

 **Thank you sebab sudi baca ff ni :D dan also thank you sebab sudi berikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Nasi Lemak

Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat Idoli buat pertama kalinya. Dia mengusik-usik telinga kucing Idoli dan lalu dia tergelak sedikit. Idoli suka dengar gelakan dari Rizu, lalu dia tergelak sekali. Mereka berdua bermain-main di ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka bermain video game, melukis dan warnakan lukisan itu bersama dan paling manis sekali ialah, melihat Rizu mengajar Idoli membaca dan mengenali abjad ABC

"Hehehee.. alangkah indahnya kalau Rizu ada seorang adik, mesti tiap-tiap hari akan mengajar adiknya"

"Hmmm... tapi Idoli pun dah nampak macam adik dia. Suka pula mereka main bersama" Kaizo menghirup air teh hijaunya. Dia dan Lynna hanya berdiri di pintu muka dapur sambil melihat gelagat dua budak kecil itu bermain-main di ruang tamu "Ini baru pertama kali dia orang jumpa, sudah macam adik beradik pula tapi Idoli hanya dapat duduk di sini setahun sahaja. Tentu Rizu akan kesedihan nanti"

"Tentu mereka akan dapat berjumpa lagi dan tak mungkin Raja Rex akan pisahkan Idoli dengan idola kesayangan dia.. hehehee"

"Aku sebagai idola? Buat lawak aje.. "

"Janganlah kata begitu Kaizo. Dia macam adik kau juga, memandang tinggi terhadap kau dan dia juga ingin menjadi kuat seperti kau" balas Lynna "Kau kan Kapten yang terhandal di seluruh galaxy dan ramai musuh-musuh kau ingin kalahkan kau tetapi kau cukup tangkas mengalahkan mereka"

"Tapi ada juga masanya aku kecundang" jawab Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Aku sekarang ni terlalu leka sangat dekat sini tetapi kau tidak perlu risau. Aku sudah kembalikan diri aku yang sebelum ini"

"Tapi perangai kau sahaja yang tidak berubah.. hehehe.. tetap serius dah garang seperti selalu" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Aku tengok rumah kau ni makin lama makin ramailah pula. Dulu kau dengan adik kau sahaja, sekarang dengan adanya Faye, kadang-kadang Rizu tidur dekat sini dan yang terbaru sekali, Idoli tapi bukan mereka sahaja. Pikachu, Shadow dan Lily si itik pun duduk di sini.. kau tak rasa rimas ke? Yelah, kau kan Kapten Kaizo yang perlukan ketenangan"

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku tidaklah rasa rimas. Aku rasa biasa sahaja" Kaizo tunduk sedikit kepalanya sambil melihat teh hijaunya "Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan kawan-kawan adik aku yang kecoh itu tapi kalau aku tidak tahan sangat, aku akan pergi tenangkan diri dekat kapal angkasa"

"Hehehee.. macam-macam kau ni" Mata menawan Lynna melihat Kaizo yang sentiasa serius itu "Tapi berada di angkasa lepas pun, memang membuat diri kita semua tenang. Dapat melihat keindahan alam galaxy. Lebih-lebih lagi dapat melihat planet bumi yang indah permai ini"

"KAKAK LYNNA!" Terkejut Lynna dengan jeritan dari dua budak kecil iaitu Rizu dan Idoli. Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur

"Kenapa?" Lynna tundukkan dirinya untuk melihat mereka berdua dengan lebih dekat "Rizu dan Idoli nak sesuatu ke?"

"Ha ah! Kami nak pergi ke taman permainan.. bolehkan?" Rizu berikan muka harapannya kepada Lynna "Bolehlah kakak Lynna, Pizu akan jadi Idoli dengan baik! Tak pun Pizu ajak kakak Emmy sekali! Bolehlah kita bertiga main-main dekat taman permainan"

"Hmm..." Lynna terus tersenyum di situ sambil mengusap-usap kepala mereka berdua "Kita tanya abang Kaizo dulu. Kalau dia bagi, kita pergi sama-sama. Kalau dia tak bagi, kita tukarkan abang Kaizo jadi anak kucing.. hehehee"

"Apa kau cakap Lynna?" Kaizo muncul di belakang Lynna dengan muka serius lagi "Kau nak tukarkan aku jadi seekor anak kucing? KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?"

"KEGILAAN ABANG PAIZO TUKAR JADI ANAK HARIMAU!" jerit Rizu dan Idoli dengan cerianya. Mereka berdua terus gelak ketawa di situ

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila Rizu sudah mula mengajar Idoli untuk memanggil dia 'Paizo'

"Hehehe.. nakal sungguh dia orang berdua ni" Lynna suka melihat dua budak kecil itu. Lalu dia tegakkan badannya "Kau bagi tak dia orang main dekat taman permainan?"

"Bolehlah abang Paizo" Rizu dan Idoli merayu kepada Kaizo dengan muka kesedihan yang sungguh comel "Kami janji kami tidak akan lari jauh daripada taman permainan. Kami akan main di situ sahaja"

"Baiklah, aku akan benarkan tapi.. Idoli tidak dibenarkan menukarkan Rizu atau sesiapa pun menjadi anak kucing, FAHAM?"

"FAHAM ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu dan Idoli terus melompat-lompat kegembira. Lalu Idoli memeluk kaki kiri Kaizo dan Rizu pula memeluk kaki kanan Kaizo "Jom kita pergi sekarang! Tapi sebelum tu, kita singgah rumah kakak Emmy dulu!"

"Macam mana abang nak berjalan jikalau kamu berdua peluk kaki abang?"

"Hehehee.. abang Paizo jalan ajelah" kata Rizu sambil mengesel-gesel pipinya di kaki Kaizo

"Jalan ajelah Kaizo. Dia orang nak bermanja-manja dengan kau tu" Lynna memujuk Kaizo "Lagipun bukannya selalu pun"

"Yelah yelah" Terus Kaizo berjalan dengan kedua belah kakinya kena peluk itu "Jangan nak buat nakal!"

"Faham abang Paizo.. hehehee" kata Rizu

"Alahai, comelnya mereka bertiga" Lynna terus ikut Kaizo dari belakang. Dia sempat mengambil beg kecilnya yang ada di atas sofa, sebelum dia keluar dari rumah

* * *

"Hmmm... apasal aku tengok macam ada seseorang takde dekat sini?" Gopal melihat Yaya sedang makan nasi lemaknya, Ying sedang bincangkan sesuatu dengan Faye, Bella pula sedang menulis sesuatu di dalam buku nota dan Boboiboy baru hendak mengambil tempat duduk di atas bangku sekolah bersebelahan dengan Yaya

"Haih, tak kan kau tak dapat teka. Fang kan tiada dengan kita" balas Yaya

"Ha ahl ah, baru aku sedar dia takde... mana si panas baran tu pergi?" tanya Gopal sambil duduk di sebelah Boboiboy

"Dia ada dekat perpuskataan sekolah. Dia cakap tadi dia sudah lama tidak pergi ke perpuskataan untuk ulangkaji. Rajin pula si panas baran tu, selalunya dia akan duduk dekat sini, marah-marah kita orang kalau sesiapa makan donut kegemaran dia tu" Bella terus membebel di situ sambil menulis untuk chapter baru tentang Detektif Iris. Dia sudah lama tidak membuat cerita baru kerana terlampau sibuk dengan aktivity-aktivity sekolah "Lepas tu dia cakap, jangan bagi sesiapa ganggu diam terutama sekali si Boboiboy yang selalu risaukan dia"

"Aik, apasal aku pulak?"

"Dey Boboiboy, kau kan selalu pergi cari Fang bila nak bersendirian. Kau kan jenis yang suka risaukan tentang kawan-kawan dan kau jugalah kawan paling sejati dan paling setia sekali!"

"Betul kata Gopal tadi tu. Kau lah orang pertama akan risaukan tentang kami semua dan kau juga akan selamatkan kawan-kawan kau yang dalam kesusahan atau dalam ancaman bahaya. Kau kan setia kawan"

"Hehehee.. terima kasih Yaya" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Tapi itu memang sudah menjadi sifat aku... aku tak kan benarkan sesiapa membuat kawan aku sedih atau tercedera dan aku juga tidak akan tinggalkan mereka walaupun diri aku juga turut dalam bahaya"

"Baguslah tu, korang dapat kawan yang sangat setia. Kawan aku dulu tu semuanya tak berguna" Bella letak pennya di atas buku nota dia "Tapi semenjak aku berkawan dengan korang, buat apa aku cuba hendak kekalkan persahabatan dengan kawan lama aku. Dia orang sampai sekarang langsung takde bertanyakan khabar tapi aku sudah mulai lupakan mereka semua sebab koranglah sahabat sejati aku"

"Hehehe.. Faye pun sama!" kata Faye secara tidak langsung "Koranglah antara yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik! Sebab dengan sesiapa pun korang akan menerima sebagai kawan korang"

"Yelah tu Faye. Si Fang tu dulu, suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan Boboiboy. Sampailah kita orang tahu yang dia rupanya ada jam kuasa macam kita orang juga, barulah kita orang berkawan dengan si Fang tu. Kalau tidak, entah apa akan terjadi nanti"

"Tak payah nak ingatkan perkara lama, Gopal. Kita semua sudah menjadi kawan" Gopal tersengih, lalu dia makan bihun sup dia secara senyap "Macam mana dengan pencarian watak utama korang" tanya Boboiboy kepada Ying dan Faye

"Hmmm... kita orang kena replace maa sebab gagal cari watak utama" Ying terus baringkan kepalanya kerana terlalu sedih "Kami sudah berikan cadangan untuk si Fang memegang watak utama itu tapi kena reject pula. Dia orang cakap, dia orang mahukan yang fresh dan bukan overrated"

"Oh, jadi aku ni overrated lah yea!" muncul Fang di belakang Ying dan Faye

"Aik Fang, bukan kau tengah ulangkaji dekat perpuskataan ke?"

"Aku memang tengah ulangkaji tadi, Yaya tapi disebabkan perut aku sudah berbunyi-bunyi. Jadi aku datang ke kantin tapi tak sangka pula ada orang cakap aku ni overrated! Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, tak payah nak fikirkan sangat tentang tu. Bukannya penting sangat pun, yang penting belajarkan"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Belajar adalah lebih penting daripada benda-benda ni semua tapi popularity aku akan tetap kekal di sekolah ini.. Hahahaaa!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri dan yang lain, hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Jaga buku aku sekejap, aku nak pergi beli kekasih hati ku iaitu donut lobak merah" Dia letak beberapa buah buku latihan di depan tengah-tengah meja sekolah dan dia terus ke kaunter kantin

"Hmm.. kejap lagi dia akan menjerit" ucap Gopal dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Kenapa pulak Gopal?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu" kata Gopal yang masih tersenyum lagi "5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.."

"APA?! DONUT LOBAK MERAH SUDAH HABIS?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Fang. Muka kawan baik dia berubah menjadi sedih

"Kau yang beli donut lobak merah yang terakhir ke?"

"Mana adalah Boboiboy. Aku nak beli tadi, memang dah habis pun" jawab Gopal dengan mulutnya penuh dengan bihun "Lagipun, kalau aku donut yang terakhir tu, mesti aku kena belasah si Fang tu" Gopal ternampak Fang sudah terduduk di sebelah Faye dengan muka kesedihan dia

"Janganlah sedih sangat Fang, makanan lain kan ada"

"Tapi Faye... donut lobak merah..." Hati dia tetap mahukan donut lobak merahnya. Kekecewaan terus melanda diri Fang. Kawan-kawan dia ternampak awan bayang mula timbul di atas kepalanya. Ada juga titisan hujan bayang "Nampaknya, hari ini kita dapat bertemu dan bermesra, wahai donut lobak merah ku"

"Hmmm... kemaruk dah si Fang ni" Lalu Yaya keluarkan sebungkus donut lobak merah "Nah Fang, kau ambik aku punya. Aku bagi kau" Semangat Fang terus meloncat naik. Awan bayang tadi sudah pun hilang dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut kesayangan dia

"Betul ke ni Yaya? Kalau betul, terima kasih Yaya!" Fang terus mengambil donut lobak merah dari tangan Yaya dan lalu dia mencium-cium bungkusan donut lobak merah itu

"Betul" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum "Kau kan tengah lapar, tak kan aku nak biarkan kau kelaparan. Nanti nak belajar pun tak senang sebab perut kosong. Lagipun tak elok kalau kita biarkan perut kita kosong"

"Terima kasih Yaya!" Fang dengan senang hati, dia terus membuka bungkusan donut lobak merah itu. Dia dapat membau aroma donut itu "Wei Yaya, esok aku bawakan nasi lemak untuk kau yea. Nasi lemak khas, aku yang buat" Terus Fang gigit donut tersebut

"Eh, takpelah Fang.. susah-susahkan kau aje"

"Dey, dah dia yang nak bagi kau.. terima ajelah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal. Bukan senang nak tengok Fang buat sesuatu untuk kawan-kawan dia. Ini adalah sesuatu peluang yang teramat jarang sekali"

"Aku setuju dengan kata-kata kau, Boboiboy! Aku setuju! Kalau macam tu..." Terus Gopal mendapat satu idea "Tiap-tiap harilah aku kena buat baik dengan si Fang ni" bisik Gopal sambil tergelak sinis

"Kau jangan nak cari pasal pulak"

"Mana adalah Boboiboy. Aku bukannya cari pasal, aku cuma nak buat kebaikan sahaja"

"Baguslah macam tu" balas Yaya "Bila kita buat baik dengan seseorang, mesti orang itu akan balas baik dengan kita"

"Hmmm... lainlah kalau orang tu tak reti nak balas balik. Entah-entah orang itu akan balas jahat dekat kita" kata Bella dengan selambernya

"Tapi kita jangan buat jahat sesekali dengan orang itu walaupun orang itu buat jahat dengan kita. Nanti dua-dua berdendam pula" Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Ying. Fang sahaja yang tidak dengar dengan perbualan mereka tadi kerana terlalu sibuk sangat menikmati donut lobak merah dia "Tapi kalau kita semua berbuat baik dengan si Fang, mesti kita akan dapat sesuatu. Apa kata kita bawa donut lobak merah untuk dia esok, mesti dia akan balas balik dengan makanan yang lebih sedap"

"Isk, kau ni Ying. Ambik kesempatan pulak"

"Hehehee... maaf Yaya tapi macam Boboiboy cakap tadi, memang jarang sekali dia nak buat makanan yang sedap-sedap untuk kita semua"

"Hmm.. yelah tapi jangan bagi dia mengamuk sudah"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sedang menjilat jarinya sendiri "Selagi ada donut lobak merah dia, selagi itulah dia tidak akan mengamuk"

* * *

"KAKAK EMMY!" Rizu dan Idoli berlari untuk memeluk Emmy yang ada di halaman rumahnya "KAKAK EMMY TENGAH BUAT APA?"

"Kakak Emmy tengah nak try trampoline ni" Emmy terus tunjukkan sebuah trampoline yang besar dan muat untuk 8 orang melompat di atasnya "Hehehee... Trampoline ini juga boleh diubah menjadi sebuah kolam renang yang luas! Korang nak tak cuba?"

"NAK!"

"YEAHH! Eh.. kakak fantasy dan abang galaxy pun ada dekat sini" Emmy baru sedar dengan kehadiran dua orang itu "Oh, penguin dan.. ini siapa?"

"Nama saya Idoli! dan Kapten Kaizo adalah idola saya!" Mata Emmy bersinar-sinar melihat kecomelan Idoli. Dia tertarik dengan telinga kucing Idoli dan lalu dia menyentuh-yentuhnya "Hehehe.. gelilah"

"Idoli... broccoli!"

"Broccoli tu apa?" tanya Idoli kepada Emmy

"Broccoli tu sejenis sayur" kata Lynna "Idoli nak tak try sayur Broccoli?"

"Hmmm... sedap tak?"

"Sedap" Lynna terus berikan senyuman kepada Idoli "Nanti akak buat masakan yang ada sayur broccoli. Idoli kena cuba tau"

"Bolehlah Emmy datang ke rumah abang galaxy nanti! YEAHHH!" Emmy terus membuka pintu mesin trampoline itu "Kakak fantasy nak try tak?"

"Boleh juga. Mesti seronok"

"Tapi bukan ke kita mahu ke taman permainan. Kenapa perlu main di sini sahaja?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lynna tergelak sahaja sambil mengangkat Idoli untuk letakkan di atas trampoline itu "Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Kaizo, Kaizo... kalau dia orang sudah nak main dekat sini, kita ikut sahaja kehendak mereka. Kau janganlah nak marah-marah pula. Macam mana nak jadi seorang ayah dan juga seorang kapten pada masa hadapan kau nanti"

"Erk!" Kaizo terus senyap. Dia terus duduk di atas sebuah kerusi yang ada di halaman itu. Dia duduk di bawah teduhan payung besar. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja kecil tetapi tiada makanan. Emmy terus menggunakan remote android dia untuk membawa beberapa gelas air dan beberapa jenis makanan untuk Kaizo

"Hehehee.. abang galaxy tu sentiasa tak nak join dengan keseronokan kita" kata Emmy kepada Rizu

"Abang Paizo memang macam tu tapi kadang-kadang abang Paizo layan juga video game dengan Pizu. Abang Paizo selalu dapat markah yang tertinggi. Big boss yang dia lawan pun, selalu menang. Abang Paizo memang handal" Rizu cuba hendak ke atas trampoline itu tetapi di sebabkan terlalu tinggi dan dia terlalu rendah, Lynna terpaksa mengangkat dia naik

"Emmy tak buat tangga yea?"

"Hehehee.. Emmy lupa nak letak" Emmy terus tersengih di situ "Tapi... kakak fantasy tunggu sekejap ok. Emmy nak pergi ambik sesuatu" Emmy terus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lalu sebuah android keluar dari pintu rumah itu dengan sebuah dulang. Di atas dulang itu ada beberapa gelas air oren dan juga sepiring yang ada chocolate chip cookies

"Kakak Lynna, jomlah main!" panggil Rizu yang sudah melompat-lompat di atas trampoline itu "Bestlah main benda ni"

"Ok, ok.. akak naik dekat atas ni" Dengan mudahnya, Lynna naik ke atas trampoline itu. Rizu terus pegang sebelah tangan Lynna dan Idoli pegang lagi sebelah "Hehehe.. jom kita lompat sama-sama... 1... 2.. 3.." Terus mereka bertiga melompat keriangan. Kaizo hanya duduk bersilang kaki dan perhatikan kegembiraan mereka sahaja

"Kenapa abang galaxy tak nak join sekali?" tanya Emmy yang baru muncul balik di halaman rumah. Ada sebuah tangga kecil yang diangkat oleh Emmy. Tangga itu tidak begitu berat kerana ianya diperbuat daripada plastik

"Abang bukanlah seseorang yang suka sangat bermain dan berseronok" jawab Kaizo

"Oh.. jadi abang memang suka berlawanlah ni.. kejap lagi Emmy bawa abang galaxy main sesuatu yang sesuai dengan abang galaxy" Emmy terus pergi ke mesin trampoline itu dan lalu dia letak sebuah tangga kecil di tepi mesin itu. Dia naik ke atas anak tangga itu dan terus masuk ke dalam trampoline

"Jom kakak Emmy, kita lompat-lompat sampai ke langit" kata Idoli

"Baik Broccoli" Idoli tidak begitu kisah sangat diri dia di panggil Broccoli oleh Emmy. Dia terima sahaja "Tengok kakak Emmy lompat!" Emmy melompat sambil mengangkat kedua belah kakinya. Rizu cuba ingin meniru tetapi dia tidak berjaya

"Ala.. Pizu nak buat macam kakak Emmy buat"

"Hehehe... kasihan dia. Jom lompat dengan akak lagi" Lynna pegang kedua belah tangan Rizu. Mereka melompat setinggi mana yang boleh. Idoli melompat-lompat di sebelah mereka. Dia juga dapat boleh melompat dan memusingkan badan dia di atas udara, ianya seperti melihat seorang pemain peluncur ais sedang terbang di udara

"Wah! Broccoli hebat!"

"Sebab Idoli selalu main lompat-lompat dekat planet asal Idoli" Idoli tersenyum gembira di situ. Dia tidak kelihatan penat dan masih lagi bertenaga. Rizu pula lain ceritanya, dia sudah penat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan begitu kuat. Lalu dia berhenti melompat

"Rizu ok ke?" tanya Lynna sambil melihat Rizu sudah terduduk di atas trampoline

"Pizu... ok... Pizu... penat..." Percakapan Rizu tersekat-sekat kerana pernafasan dia yang tidak begitu kuat

"Jom kita pergi duduk dekat dengan abang Kaizo" Lynna terpaksa mendukung Rizu dan lalu turun ke bawah "Kamu berdua, mainlah dulu. Akak nak hantar Rizu ke sana sekejap"

"Abang Rizu ok ke?" tanya Idoli yang sudah berhenti melompat. Dia terus turun dari trampoline itu bersama Emmy. Mereka berdua ikut Lynna dari belakang "Kenapa dengan abang Rizu?"

"Dia sakit sebenarnya tapi jangan risau, kejap lagi penguin oklah tu" kata Emmy. Mereka melihat Lynna sedang berikan segelas air kosong kepada Rizu "Penguin comel ok?" tanya Emmy. Rizu hanya mengangguk sahaja sambil rambutnya dibelai oleh Lynna

"Rizu jangan main balik ok. Rizu duduk sana dekat sini dengan abang dan kakak" Rizu angguk tanpa berkata apa. Emmy rasa kasihan dengan Rizu. Dia memandang wajah Rizu dan lalu dia tersenyum

"Jom kita main dekat dalam" Emmy mengambil satu keping biskut chocolate chip dan lalu dia berikan kepada Rizu. Air yang sudah habis di minum oleh Rizu, Emmy mengambil gelas itu dan terus letak di dalam dulang tadi "Kita main yang abang galaxy akan suka!"

"Main video gamelah tu" bisik Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah. Emmy tersenyum sahaja. Dia menarik tangan Rizu dan terus mereka berdua lari masuk ke dalam rumah. Idoli ikut juga lari ke dalam rumah

"Jom Kaizo" Lynna bangun dulu, sambil itu dia mengangkat dulang tadi untuk di bawa masuk "Kau tak join ke? Kalau tak nak, takpe. Biar aku sahaja tengok-tengok kan mereka" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus bangun dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah bersama. Sampai sahaja di dalam rumah Emmy, sebuah android mengambil dulang itu dari tangan Lynna

"Emmy ada dekat dalam makmal, silalah masuk" kata android itu kepada mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Lynna memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan pelik. Lalu mereka terus ke pintu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah makmal yang penuh dengan ciptaan dari Emmy sendiri. Mereka sudah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam makmal itu tetapi setiap kali mereka datang, ada sahaja benda baru yang di cipta oleh Emmy

Rizu, Emmy dan Idoli duduk di dalam sebuah mesin yang di depannya ada sebuah skrin yang begitu besar. Mesin itu seperti sebuah kereta yang besar dan ianya muat untuk lima orang. Dua di depan dan tiga di depan. Rizu sudah melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna

"ABANG PAIZO! KAKAK LYNNA! SINI SINI!" Rizu menunjuk dua kerusi kosong yang ada di depannya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mesin itu dan lalu masuk ke dalam. Mereka mengambil tempat di kerusi masing-masing

"Selamat datang ke mesin simulator!" kata Emmy "Simulator ini boleh kita bermain game dan game itu adalah game tembak-tembak! tapi kali ini kita gunakan kuasa elemental. Emmy dapat inspirasi dari jam kuasa abang oren. Hehehe.. tapi hanya ada 5 kuasa sahaja iaitu tanah, angin, petir, air dan api"

"Kalau Pizu nak pilih kuasa boleh?"

"Boleh aje penguin comel! Pizu nak kuasa apa?"

"Hmmm... nak kuasa api!" kata Rizu. Lalu Emmy menekan sesuatu untuk berikan kuasa api kepada watak game Rizu "Broccoli?"

"Idoli suka angin"

"Ok..." Emmy terus tekan sesuatu untuk Idoli "Kakak fantasy dan abang galaxy nak kuasa apa?"

"Akak apa-apa kuasa sahaja ok"

"Abang pun sama juga" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Baiklah, kamu macam tu... kakak fantasy dapat kuasa air, abang galaxy dapat kuasa petir dan Emmy pula ialah kuasa tanah! Yeah! MARI KITA MULA BERMAIN VIDEO GAME!" Dengan itu, mereka berlima bermain game dengan seronoknya tetapi diantara mereka semua, markah Kaizo paling tinggi sekali dan kedua tertinggi adalah Rizu. Selepas itu, Emmy jadikan simulator itu sebagai rollercoaster. Kenderaan mesin itu bergerak-gerak dan mereka seperti berada di dalam rollercoaster yang betul tetapi kasihan Rizu, dia hanya dapat melihat sahaja. Walaupun bukanlah rollercoaster betul tetapi dia sebenarnya takut, jadi dia duduk di tepi sahaja

"Bestnya simulator ni.. apa lagi simulator ni boleh buat?" tanya Lynna

"Boleh tengok movie dalam 3D! atau pun movie biasa sahaja... nak buat simulator rumah hantu pun boleh" Terus Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Abang galaxy sukalah tu kalau dengar tentang hantu" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, muka dia hanya serius sahaja. Emmy terus tukarkan simulator itu kepada simulator rumah hantu. Rizu naik sekali tetapi ada masanya juga dia akan memeluk Emmy kerana takut. Mesin kenderaan itu akan bergoyang-goyang, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memberikan kesan kepada mereka berlima

* * *

Keesokan harinya, awal pagi lagi Fang sudah berada di dalam dapur rumahnya untuk membuat nasi lemak khas untuk Yaya. Dia bertukus lumus hendak siapkan sambal ikan bilis yang tersedap dan paling penting sekali, kepedasannya. Faye dari bilik lagi boleh bau sambal ikan bilis itu. Kadang-kadang dia ada juga terdengar Fang merungut kerana sambal tidak begitu menjadi. Sudah 3 kali Fang cuba hendak sempurnakan sambal ikan bilis itu dan akhirnya menjadi juga. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat sambal ikan bilisnya

"Hehehee... bagi aku rasa dulu" Fang mengambil sudu dan lalu dia merasa sambal tersebut "Hmmm.. sedap dan pedas dia tidak terlampau pedas. Bagus Fang bagus.. aku sangat bangga diri aku yang serba boleh ini" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Banggalah tu tapi bila kau nak buatkan sarapan pagi untuk abang?"

"Hehehee.. abang makan roti ajelah. Lepas tu abang pergilah makan dekat luar, bawak Rizu dan Idoli sekali. Bolehlah dia orang berseronok lagi seperti semalam" Fang terus tersengih kepada abangnya

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah tapi nasi lemak ini untuk siapa?" Kaizo melihat adiknya masukkan sambal di dalam sebuah bekas makanan

"Untuk kawan adik. Dia semalam telah menyelamatkan adik yang sedang kelaparan, jadi adik dengan jasa yang begitu baik sekali. Adik balaslah balik dengan nasi lemak ni. Jarang tau tak adik buat sesuatu untuk kawan adik"

"Kawan kau? Si Boboiboy tu ke?"

"Bukanlah.. Yaya yang pakai tudung pink tu" Terus Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya "Ke-kenapa abang? Dia kan kawan adik, jadi adik kenalah balas jasa baik dia"

"Yer ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kalau lebih daripada kawan, aku akan menghukum kau. FAHAM?"

"Faham abang ku sayang"

"Bagus" Kaizo terus duduk dan cubit sedikit nasi yang sudah tersedia di atas meja "Sekolah bukannya untuk mencari cinta tapi untuk belajar. Ini untuk masa depan kau juga"

"Adik tahu lerr... adik bukannya kaki bercinta. Kalau bercinta pun, adik bercinta dengan donut lobak merah dan juga buku latihan matematik!" Fang terus masukkan nasi ke dalam bekas makanan yang lain pula. Tiba-tiba telinga mereka terdengar satu ketukan di pintu rumah mereka berdua

"IDOLI PERGI BUKAKAN PINTU!" menjerit Idoli. Dia dengan pantasnya, terus membuka pintu rumah "KAKAK LYNNA DATANG! KAKAK LYNNA DATANG!" Kaizo dan Fang terus keluar dari dapur. Idoli melompat-lompat di depan Lynna

"Kak Lynna bawa apa tu?" tanya Fang yang baru sedar Lynna sedang membawa satu beg kertas

"Akak semalam ada cakap dekat Idoli tentang sayur broccoli. Jadi akak ada masakan sesuatu untuk Idoli, nanti kita makan bersama ok" Lynna terus memimpin tangan Idoli untuk masuk ke dalam dapur bersama. Kaizo dan Fang masuk balik ke dalam dapur "Macam ada bau sesuatu yang menarik. Apa yang korang masak tadi?"

"Bukan aku yang masak, tapi si Pang yang masak untuk kawan istimewa dia"

"ABANGGGG! DIA HANYALAH KAWAN SAHAJA! K.A.W.A.N! KAWAN!" Fang terus duduk di atas kerusi dengan muka masamnya, tangan dia bersilang dan terus mood dia hilang "Abang yang cakap dekat adik tadikan. Jangan nak bercinta pula masa sekolah tapi abang juga yang pergi buli adik" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANGG!"

"Aku cakap kawan istimewa maksudnya kawan-kawan kau semua tu adalah istimewa sebab mereka sanggup kejar kapal angkasa di angkasa lepas, semata-mata untuk dapatkan kau semula"

"Lain kali cakaplah setia kawan bukan kawan istimewa, kan adik sudah salah maksudnya. Apalah abang ni" Fang terus keluar dapur untuk bersiap-siap. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu dia keluarkan bekas makanan dan letak di atas meja. Ada 3 bekas makanan yang berbeza di situ "JANGAN NAK MAKAN MAKANAN ADIK!" Jerit Fang dari luar dapur

"Kasihan Fang, asyik nak marah-marah sahaja"

"Biarkan ajelah dia. Kau tak perlu nak kasihan sangat si Pang tu" balas Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Kenapa tak perlu kasihankan?" tanya Idoli "Dia suka buat jahat ke?"

"Bukan, dia tu suka buat nakal sahaja tapi kau jangan nak terikut sangat perangai nakal dia"

"Baik abang Kaizo! Idoli akan ikut perangai abang Kaizo yang serius dan garang itu! Grrrr...!" Idoli terus bersilang tangan seperti Kaizo dan wajah ceria dia berubah menjadi wajah serius. Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat Idoli yang sangat comel itu "Aku adalah Kapten Idoli! Kapten paling garang di seluruh galaxy!"

"Kapten Idoli yea" Lynna mencekak pinggang sambil melihat Idoli yang masih lagi serius "Idoli sudah berlatih dengan abang Kaizo"

"Sudah! Idoli sudah menjalani latihan tempur tahap biasa-biasa sahaja. Abang Kaizo kata, belum tahap ganas lagi sebab Idoli masih kecil lagi" kata Idoli sambil angguk-angguk kepala

"Hehehee.. kalau macam tu, akak Faye sokong Idoli!" muncul Faye dengan baju sekolahnya. Hari ini Faye berpakaian baju kurung dengan rambut dia terikat dua "Abang Kaizo, Faye pergi sekolah dulu"

"Awalnya kau pergi" tanya Kaizo

"Faye kena singgah bandar dulu dengan Bella. Nak beli sesuatu untuk hiasan kelas Faye"

"Jangan nak ponteng sekolah"

"Yea abang Kaizo" Faye terus keluarkan botol airnya dari peti sejuk "Faye bukannya jenis suka ponteng sekolah. Faye suka pergi ke sekolah!"

"Bila Idoli boleh pergi sekolah?"

"Hmmm... tahun depan tapi Idoli sudah kena balik ke planet asal Idoli. Kalau ayah Idoli bagi Idoli duduk dekat sini lagi 2 atau setahun lagi, mungkin Idoli dapat masuk sekolah" kata Lynna sambil mengusap-usap kepala Idoli

"Ok kak Lynna, itu kalau ayah bagi Idoli duduk dekat sini lagi" Idoli tersenyum lebar "Eh, kak Faye sudah pergi sekolah?" Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan di dalam dapur

"Dia sudah pergi pun" kata Kaizo "Bila kita boleh rasa masakan broccoli kau ni Lynna?"

"Kejap lagi.. tapi... kalau nak sekarang pun boleh" Lynna baru hendak mengambil bekas makanan dia, tangan Fang sudah mencapai bekas makanan itu "Eh.."

"Adik pergi sekolah dulu" Fang tidak melihat bekas makanan siapa yang dia ambil. Dia terus simpan di dalam beg kertas dan satu lagi bekas dia masukkan ke dalam beg itu "Bye kak Lynna, bye abang ku yang ganas, bye Idoli"

"Awalnya kau nak pergi"

"Adik ada hal dekat sekolah" jawab Fang kepada abangnya

"Fang.." Belum sempat Lynna hendak mengambil balik bekas makanan dia, Fang sudah pun keluar dari dapur dengan pergerakan yang agak pantas. Pintu rumah sudah di hempas tutup "Kenapa dia nak cepat sangat tu?"

"Tak dapatlah Idoli nak merasa masakan broccoli tu" kata Kaizo

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Idoli sambil menjilat-jilat jarinya. Terkejut Lynna melihat Idoli merasai sambal ikan bilis itu dengan menggunakan jari "Sedaplah ikan ni tapi kenapa kecik sangat?" Lalu Lynna keluarkan satu sudu dari laci kabinet dapur. Dia terus berikan kepada Idoli

"Hehehee... suka pula kamu dengan sambal ikan bilis ni tapi Idoli tak rasa pedas ke?" Idoli hanya gelengkan kepala. dia mencari-cari lagi ikan bilis di dalam kuah sambal itu dengan menggunakan sudu yang sudah diberikan oleh Lynna tadi"Makan elok-elok Idoli"

"Ok!" Idoli terus makan sambal ikan bilis tanpa rasa pedas. Lynna colet sedikit jari manisnya ke dalam sambal itu dan lalu dia rasa. Ada terasa sedikit pedas. Mungkin lidah masing-masing lain rasanya. Nasi yang berlebihan di dalam periuk, Lynna terus ambilkan untuk Idoli dan Kaizo

"Kau sahajalah makan, aku nak pergi ke kapal angkasa"

"Ala, Idoli pun nak ikut!"

"Makanlah dulu Kaizo, adik kau yang buat sambal ni. Rugilah kalau kau tidak rasa" Kaizo terus tarik kerusinya keluar dari meja dan terus duduk "Hehehe.. makan dulu ok. Nah, aku dah letak nasi dalam pinggang ni" Kaizo tidak membantah, dia terus merasai nasi lemak adiknya. Memang rasanya sedap tetapi Kaizo seperti biasa

"Bolehlah" Lynna ketawa kecil dengan jawapan dari Kaizo

* * *

"Awalnya kau sampai?" Fang terus menoleh kebelakang. Yaya dan Ying ada di pintu kelas 1 Amal "Kau tengah mengemas kelas ke?"

"Ha ah, budak-budak sekolah pagi buat kelas ni bersepah dan aku sebagai ketua kebersihan kelas, aku pastikan kelas ini sentiasa bersih dan kemas! Tiada meja yang tidak teratur atau sampah berada di merata-rata tempat atau papan putih tidak dibersihkan" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Hmmm.. tapi yang selalu buat kerja, mesti kau. Bagilah pelajar kelas kita yang buatkan. Buat penat aje Ying sediakan jadual waktu bersihkan kelas" tegur Yaya

"Ala, kalau dia orang yang buat, mesti tak bersih. Jadi dia orang patut bersyukur yang aku ni jenis pentingkan kebersihan, rajin bersihkan kelas dan paling penting sekali, dia orang tidak perlu buat apa. Biar aku sahaja yang uruskan" Fang terus menyapu kelasnya dengan begitu tekun dan serius sekali

"Haiyaa.. banyak susah punya olang" Ying gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi kita tidak boleh nak denda dia maaa sebab dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa"

"Tak perlulah nak denda dia. Itu sudah menjadi sifat Fang yang terlebih rajin dan terlalu pentingkan kebersihan. Itukan sifat yang murni, jadi kita biarkan sahaja"

"Heheheee... betul juga cakap kau maaa" Ying terus masuk ke dalam kelas dan letakkan bag dia di tempat yang dia selalu duduk "Lupa pulak.. aku ada bawa makanan untuk kau hari ni"

"Makanan?" Terus Fang berhenti menyapu "Kau bawa makanan untuk aku apasal? Buang tabiat ke"

"Isk kau ni Fang, dah dia bawakan untuk kau. Kau terima ajelah, tak baik kau cakap dia buang tabiat"

"Takdelah Yaya, aku tanya aje tapi pelik pulak tiba-tiba si Ying bawa makanan untuk aku" Fang sambung balik menyapu kelas "Oh yea, aku ada bawa nasi lemak untuk kau Yaya. Aku yang buat! Nanti kau rasa"

"Terima kasih Fang" Yaya tersenyum sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia berjalan ke arah mejanya "Ying, apa yang kau bawakan untuk Fang?"

"Sebenarnya.. bukan aku sahaja yang bawa tapi kawan-kawan kita yang lain pun ada bawa makanan untuk Fang" kata Ying. Lalu dia membuka beg sekolahnya dan keluarkan satu bekas makanan yang agak kecil "Ini sahaja yang aku sempat buat tadi" Ying terus membuka penutup bekas makanan tersebut. Fang mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan nampak beberapa keping sandwich di dalam bekas makanan itu

"Sandwich?" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah

"Ha ah, sandwich lobak merah"

"Terima kasih, nanti aku cuba sandwich lobak merah tu" kata Fang yang terus alihkan pandangan dia "Tapi apa kes korang bawakan makanan untuk aku?.." Lalu dia terfikir. Adakah ini sebab semalam? Semasa Yaya berikan donut lobak merah kepada dia dan dia balas balik dengan nasi lemak yang dia buatkan itu "Hmmm... ini mesti sebab semalamkan?"

"Hehehee... pandai pula kau meneka" Ying tersengih

"Tapi kau jangan nak marah pulak"

"Takdelah Yaya, aku tak marah tapi dia orang telah mengambil kesempatan untuk menyuruh aku buatkan makanan untuk mereka. Takpe.. takpe.. aku akan buatkan juga sebab aku mahu kawan-kawan kita dapat merasai masakan aku yang tidak seperti abang aku tu. Dia tahu bubuh garam satu balang" Fang terus tersenyum sinis di situ "Tapi nasi lemak tu, kau seorang sahaja yang boleh makan"

"Aik, kau tak nak kongsi ke?" tanya Yaya

"Tak" balas Fang "Sebagai hukuman, dia orang kena tunggu sahaja esok" kata Fang dengan nada puas hati dia. Yaya gelengkan kepala dan dia sebenarnya tidak sabar hendak merasai nasi lemak itu

* * *

Waktu rehat adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggukan oleh Fang. Dua bekas makanan telah diletakkan di atas meja kantin sekolah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye. Mata mereka sudah membulat besar kerana tidak sabar untuk melihat nasi lemak yang dibuat oleh Fang sendiri

"Baiklah, masanya sudah tiba" Fang terus membuka penutup bekas yang pertama. Mereka nampak nasi-nasi putih yang ada di dalam bekas itu. Ada sebiji telur dan beberapa potongan timun yang ada di dalam bekas nasi itu juga. Seterusnya, tangan Fang sudah memegang penutup bekas yang kedua. Dia membuka penutup itu dengan penuh debaran. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia tidak sabar untuk melihat sambal ikan bilis

"Wei Fang, cubalah kau buka cepat sikit"

"Cubalah sabar Gopal, dia tengah nak bukakan tu" kata Boboiboy

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy tapi disebabkan salah seorang kawan kita sudah tidak sabar" Lalu dia membuka penutup itu dengan sepantas kilat "Saksikanlah, sambal ikan bilik. Aku yang buat"

"Errr.. Fang.. kenapa sambal kau warna hijau?" tanya Yaya "Kau buat sambal hijau ke?"

"ERKK!" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat kuah kehijauan di dalam bekas makanannya. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu "ALAMAK! AKU TERAMBIK BEKAS MAKANAN KAK LYNNA PUNYA! TIDAKKKKK!" Fang terus hantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja kantin sekolah "Maaf Yaya, tak dapat kau nak rasa nasi lemak yang aku buat tu"

"Takpe Fang" Yaya melihat Fang yang sudah tidak begitu bersemangat "Kasihan kau tapi esok kan ada lagi. Kau bolehlah buat kita semua nasi lemak"

"Yelah Yaya, esok ajelah kau dapat rasa nasi lemak aku buat tu" Fang angkat kepalanya dan terus dia rasa kuah hijau itu "Hmmm.. rasa macam sup. Ada sedikit rasa broccoli. Sedap jugak kak Lynna buat"

"Jadi.. kita semua boleh rasa juga ke?" tanya Gopal

"Rasalah kalau korang nak tapi apa korang bawakan untuk aku?"

"Soalan yang bagus!" Ying terus sebuah kotak besar dari Boboiboy dan Gopal "Donut lobak merah dari mereka berdua" kata Ying sambil tunjuk kearah Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Oh yea, Lily ada bagi kau kerepek lobak merah" Boboiboy hulurkan dua bungkus kerepek lobak merah "dan dia cakap, tiada perisa lain di dalam kerepek itu kecuali lobak merah. Tiada petai. Jadi kau tidak perlu risau"

"Baik pulak dia tu" Fang mengambil dua bungkusan itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk merasai kerepek itu nanti "dan terima kasih sebab bawakan donut lobak merah itu aku"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" balas Boboiboy sambil garu kepalanya

"Aku dan Faye pula ada bawakan kek lobak merah tapi beli ajelah. Aku tak sempat nak buatkan kek untuk kau. Semoga kau enjoy dengan kek ni" kata Bella sambil menolak sekotak kecil kepada Faye

"Terima kasih" Fang tersenyum sedikit kepada kawan-kawan dia "Disebabkan korang memang sengaja buat baik dengan aku hari ni, dengan itu, aku akan bawakan makanan untuk esok, khas untuk kawan-kawan aku yang terlampau istimewa"

"Betul ke ni Fang?" Mata Gopal sudah bersinar-sinar

"Betul lerrr" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Jom makan sebelum waktu rehat tamat" Makanan pertama yang Fang ingin makan adalah donut lobak merah dia dan sudah tentu dia tidak mahu berkongsi donut kesayangan dia kepada sesiapa pun. Makanan lain, dia rela dikongsikan. Sup brocolli yang dibuat oleh Lynna, Yaya yang menjadi tukang habis sebab yang lain tengah sibuk makan sandwich lobak merah

Esok dia akan buatkan makanan paling istimewa untuk kawan-kawan dia, bisik Fang dihatinya. Bila di fikirkan semula, dia memang agak jarang buat sesuatu untuk kawan-kawan baik dia. Selalunya mereka yang akan buatkan untuk dia, untuk ceriakan hati dia kalau sesuatu terjadi dekat diri dia. Fang tersenyum melihat kawan-kawan dia makan bersama, gelak ketawa bersama dan yang paling penting, persahabatan mereka akan kekal bersama

* * *

 **Hahahaa... ok tak? kalau tak ok, maaf :P**

 **Lily - kasihannya dengan kucing Lily T_T macam mana keadaan kucing Lily sekarang? ok? Author tahun lepas kehilangan seekor kucing T_T nama dia TJ... dulu dia gemuk tapi lama-lama macam tu, dia nampak keding aje.. itu adalah kucing kesayangan author.. uwaaaa! tapi author ada 2 ekor kucing lagi dekat rumah :D nama dia PJ and Cookie! Dua-dua gemuk xD ahakzz!**

 **nalisya - maaf yea, itu semua tak benar :D kalau adik nak tahu juga, adik kena baca ff author iaitu Cinta Pertama Fang :) baru adik tahu Fang dengan siapa tapi yang lain... hanya kawan baik sahaja.. ff tu sebenarnya dari kesinambungan dari chapter Gadis Mister (season 2) dan maaf, idea adik bagi tu.. memang ok tapi author tak nak mereka semua tengok jodoh mereka siapa :D sebab itu semua, biarlah rahsia dan biarkan persahabatan mereka kekal daripada mereka berkelakuan pelik dan mungkin persahabatan mereka akan musnah akibat itu.. maaf yea T_T Harap author tak tersinggung hati adik**

 **Oklah semua, jumpa lagi! Next update... hari Selasa or Rabu :3**

 **-Sayonara-**


	63. Fang VS Lily

**Welcome back my dearest readers :) apa khabar semua? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca ff author dan juga sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fang VS Lily

Sebuah kotak besar telah dibuka dan dipotong oleh Rizu sendiri. Dia telah disaksikan oleh Kaizo, Lynna dan Idoli dan mereka masih tertanya-tanya, apa yang Rizu ingin lakukan dengan kotak tersebut? Mata Idoli masih lagi bersinar-sinar semenjak Rizu memotong kotak tersebut. Ada pelbagai keperluan yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu seperti gunting, gam, sellotape, watercolour, pensil, pembaris dan bermacam-macam lagi. Kaizo melihat sahaja apa yang Rizu ingin lakukan dari tempat duduk dia iaitu sofa rumah

"Rizu, apa yang Rizu ingin cuba lakukan?" tanya Lynna yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai ruang tamu

"Pizu nak buatkan pedang kotak khas untuk Idoli! Pizu tahu yang idola Idoli ialah abang Paizo sendiri" Kaizo terus rasa bangga sedikit "Jadi Pizu buatkanlah untuk dia pedang kotak ni. Tahun lepas Pizu ada buat pedang kotak untuk diri Pizu"

"Akak ingat lagi tentang pedang kotak tu. Pandai Rizu buat" Lynna terus mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Rizu ni memang seorang yang kreatif yea"

"Mana ada kakak Lynna. Pizu biasa-biasa sahaja"

"Tapi abang Rizu semalam ajar Idoli melukis gambar kartun. Abang Rizu ada kelebihan yang tersendiri tapi Idoli sahaja yang takde kelebihan. Abang Kaizo seorang kapten yang handal, kakak Lynna pun macam abang Kaizo tapi dia bukan kapten dan abang Rizu pula, dia handal dalam melukis. Idoli jadi cemburu pula" Idoli tunduk kepalanya kerana dia rasa malu dengan mereka dan diri dia juga

"Kau tidak perlu kata begitu, aku pasti yang kau mesti ada kelebihan yang ada di dalam diri kau. Cuma kau belum jumpai kelebihan itu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Tapi apa-apa pun, jangan cepat putus asa"

"Betul tu! Lily sokong sahaja" muncul Lily dengan sebungkus kerepek pisang dia lagi. Kaizo melirik matanya untuk melihat Lily sedang kunyah makanannya sambil tersenyum lebar "Kenapa abang Kaizo? Tak suka Lily ada dekat sini ke?"

"Hmmm... entahlah tapi.." Kaizo tadah tangannya kepada Lily "Bagi alat untuk ke sana sini tu. Aku nak simpan balik alat kepunyaan si Faye tu"

"Tapi... macam mana Lily nak pergi sini balik? Adakah abang Kaizo tidak menyukai Lily? Adakah Lily selalu buat abang Kaizo pening kepala?" Lily terduduk di atas lantai dan lalu dia berdrama di situ "Adakah Lily selalu menyusahkan abang Kaizo dan landak? Adakah abang Kaizo takut virus kepelikan Lily akan sebar ke sel sel tubuh badan abang Kaizo? atau abang Kaizo takut Lily akan bawa lari si Idoli yang sangat comel ini. Abang Kaizo janganlah lakukan begini terhadap Lily kerana Lily tidak bersalah, yang salah.. hanyalah si landak. Lily datang ke sini kerana ingin menghantar pesanan dari landak iaitu 5 bungkus kerepek lobak merah" Lily terus keluarkan 5 bungkusan dari beg sandangnya. Dia letak di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu dia buat muka sedih kepada Kaizo

"Hehehee.. kasihan Lily" Lynna melihat Kaizo yang sedang bermuka serius itu "Janganlah ambik alat tu dari Lily. Dia datang ke sini pun sebab dia ada kawan-kawan dekat sini. Kalau Kaizo ambik alat tu, mungkin agak sukar untuk Lily datang ke sini"

"Hmmm... baiklah, aku tak ambil balik alat itu tetapi ada satu syarat"

"Syarat apakah itu abang Kaizo?" tanya Lily dengan penuh harapan "Adakah syaratnya Lily kena pergi berdating dengan Boboiboy?" Terus dia berangan dia dan Boboiboy sedang berdating di dalam sebuah istana yang penuh dengan pelbagai jenis bunga "Oh, indahnya" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo kerana sikap Lily yang suka berangan

"Aku mahu kau pergi buatkan sup lobak merah yang boleh kalahkan kesedapan sup lobak merah adik aku. Kalau kau berjaya, aku tidak akan ambil alat itu"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Lily yang masih lagi berangan "Lily akan laksanakan sekarang juga! Ini adalah maruah Lily!" Lily terus berdiri dengan semangat baru "LILY AKAN BUKTIKAN BAHAWA LILY BOLEH KALAHKAN SI LANDAK TU!" Dia tergelak di situ sambil mencekak pinggang. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur dengan gelakan dia

"Hehehehe... kakak Lily tu memang handal dalam berangan dan berdrama yea" Idoli tergelak sedikit

"Bukanlah my neko neko-chan" Lily muncul balik di ruang tamu "Kelebihan Lily adalah membuat kepala abang Kaizo pening kepala dan juga cari masalah dengan dua alien pelik ini!"

"Oh... dasyat juga kelebihan kakak Lily" kata Idoli sambil angguk-angguk "Tapi abang Kaizo ok ke dengan kelebihan kakak Lily?"

"Kau ingat abang ok dengan perangai pelik dia tu. Si Pelik ni selalu menguji kesabaran aku" Lily tersengih sedikit "Kalau boleh, abang nak jauhkan diri dia daripada Faye dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain juga, terutama sekali si Pang tu. Kepelikan dia dan kenakalan adik aku, memang sentiasa membuat aku sakit kepala tapi... apa kau buat dekat sini lagi? Bukan ke aku suruh kau buatkan sup lobak merah yang lebih sedap daripada aku punya"

"Heheee... maaf abang Kaizo" Lily terus bergerak perlahan untuk ke dapur balik "Lily cuma nak peluk peluk si anak kucing comel ni" Lily peluk kepala Idoli dan selepas itu, dia lari masuk ke dalam dapur balik

"Boleh ke kakak Lily buat sup lobak merah yang lebih sedap daripada abang Fang?" tanya Rizu sambil mengunting sehelai kertas warna biru "Kalau kakak Lily berjaya, mesti abang Paizo akan suruh kakak Lily buat sup lobak merah tiap-tiap hari"

"Itu akak tidak pasti tapi jawapan dari abang kesayangan Rizu mesti bolehlah.. hehehe.. itu sahajalah jawapan dia nanti" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Lynna "Betul lah apa yang aku katakan. Kau dengan perangai pelik kau"

"Aku perangai pelik?"

"Yea Kaizo, kau dan perangai pelik kau memang selalu buat orang lain tersenyum. Lebih-lebih lagi bila kau minum air teh hijau, lepas tu mesti kau akan katakan.. ketenangan" Lynna tergelak sedikit tetapi Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia "Tapi apa-apa pun, ramai yang minat dengan perangai kau yang cool tu"

"Hmmm.. apa-apa ajelah kau ni" Kaizo terus bangun dari tempat duduknya "Aku nak ke kapal angkasa sebentar. Kalau sup lobak merah aku sudah siap, panggil aku"

"Baiklah Kapten Kaizo" Lynna terus menolong Rizu untuk memotong kotak dengan menggunakan pisau lipat kecil. Kaizo melihat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kemesraan Lynna melayan dua orang budak itu dan terus dia keluar dari rumah dia sendiri

* * *

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, ramai pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis bertungkus lumus mengemas beg mereka untuk bersiap sedia pulang ke rumah. Koridor sekolah sudah dipenuhi dengan para pelajar dan masih ada lagi di dalam kelas kerana tidak mahu di dalam kesesakan itu. Ramai yang tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah tapi juga setengah pelajar akan ke tempat lain untuk tujuan samada niat baik ataupun niat jahat

"Fang, terima kasih kerana bagi aku pinjam buku matematik kau" Fang mengambil bukunya di tangan Yaya

"Hmm.. sama-sama" jawab Fang dengan seriusnya

"Fang, esok kamu bawa lagi tak makanan sedap kau?" tanya Ying pula

"Tengoklah dulu kalau aku rajin tapi rasanya, seperti aku tidak begitu rajin sahaja esok"

"Haiyaa.. boleh pulak macam tu tapi kau kan jenis rajin maaa"

"Takdelah.. asyik aku sahaja.. apa kata korang pula yang bawa makanan esok. Lagipun aku rasa esok aku nak rehat dekat perpuskataan sahaja" kata Fang sambil mengemas begnya "Rindu pula aku dengan perpuskataan. Bau buku yang sungguh mengasyikkan"

"Kau tidur ajelah dekat perpuskataan tu. Buat rumah sendiri" Tiba-tiba sahaja Bella mencelah. Fang terus pandang ke arah Bella dengan muka yang seriusnya "Apa? Betullah kan apa yang aku cakap. Tak pun, kau buat satu perpuskataan dekat rumah kau tu. Rumah kau kan ada banyak bilik kosong lagi"

"Hmm.. betul juga cakap kau" Fang mengusap-usap dagunya "Boleh aku suruh Emmy pasangkan pintu yang khas untuk aku sahaja. Ianya akan buka kalau aku letakkan password atau cap jari aku sendiri. Bolehlah aku menggelakkan diri aku daripada abang aku yang tahap ganas dan sentiasa serius tu.. hehe.. idea yang bagus. Terima kasih Bella!"

"Sama-sama" Bella terus tersenyum sambil melihat Fang memakai beg sekolahnya dan terus menuju ke pintu kelas

"Hehehe.. suka betul dia dengan idea kau" kata Ying "kau masih menaruh harapan dekat dia lagi ke?"

"Mana adalah Ying" Bella tersipu malu pula "Aku takdelah berharap sangat dia suka dekat aku tapi aku berharap sangat agar persahabatan aku dan dia kekal.. itu yang lebih penting... tapi.."

"Tapi apa Bella?" tanya Yaya yang ingin tahu itu

"Takde apa-apalah.. jomlah kita balik. Faye pun sudah tunggu kita dekat luar" Bella terus melambai-lambai kearah Faye yang sedang tunggu di luar kelas

"Apa yang korang berborakkan tu?"

"Takde apa-apa pun Faye" jawab Ying "Kau sepupu dia kan.. pernah tak dia cerita apa-apa dekat kau, yang dia ada suka dekat sesiapa? hehehe"

"Hmmm... takde pulak.. dia tu suka sangat simpan rahsia. Dia dan abang Kaizo, sama aje perangai"

"Biasalah tu, adik beradik katakan" Yaya melangkah kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas. Koridor sudah kembali tenanga dengan tiadanya para pelajar lain. Semuanya sudah pun pulang ke rumah, hanya tinggal segelinter pelajar sahaja yang masih ada di sekolah "Tapi si Fang tu... pantang betul kalau orang lain bermanja-manja dengan abang dia tapi Kaizo macam tak kisah pula kalau adik dia bermanja-manja dengan orang lain"

"Dengan siapa pula si Pang tu nak bermanja-manja?" tanya Bella. Mereka sudah pun berada di tangga sekolah dan satu langkah ke satu langkah mereka turun dari tangga tersebut

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kak Lynna dan Rizu. Dua orang itu ajelah si Fang akan bermanja" balas Yaya sambil tersenyum

"HAH! MENGUMPAT AKULAH TU!" Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye terkejut melihat Fang ada di tingkat dua "Ini mesti kutuk aku kan"

"Mana adalah Fang.. kita berborak biasa sahaja"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Kita orang mana ada kutuk-kutuk kau maaa... lagipun tak baik kutuk-kutuk kawan sendiri"

"Hehehe.. yelah tu Ying. Kalau aku kutuk kawan aku sendiri, baik aku kutuk depan-depan bukan belakang dia orang. Biar panas hati dia orang" Bella tersenyum sinis melihat Fang "Tapi ok juga kutuk kau.. sebab kau kan alien paling sombong dan berlagak di sekolah kita!"

"Hmm... suka hati koranglah" Fang terus sambung turun tangga

"Bukan kau sudah turun lebih awal daripada kita orang? Kau pergi mana tadi Fang?"

"Isk kau ni, sibuk aje nak tahu hal orang" marah Fang kepada Yaya "Urusan aku, urusan akulah.."

"Si Fang ni kan. Nak aje aku sekeh kepala dia. Ada ke patut dia menjawab begitu dekat budak perempuan, terutama sekali kawan dia sendiri" bisik Bella sambil menggenggam tangannya

"Sabar ajelah Bella" Faye mengusap-usap lengan Bella "Mungkin dia orang sudah terbiasa dengan perangai Fang yang agak kasar sedikit tu. Aku tengok pun dia orang tidak begitu kisah sangat"

"Hmm... yelah, aku bersabar ajelah dengan si Fang tu"

"Tapi kau juga yang terpikat dengan perangai dia.. hehehee" Faye tergelak sedikit. Manakala Bella pula, dia tersengih sedikit

Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah, mereka semua berjalan ke pintu pagar sekolah. Fang ternampak abangnya sedang menunggu diri dia di tepi pintu pagar. Seperti biasa, ada beberapa pelajar perempuan sedang menjerit-jerit dengan adanya Kaizo di situ dan seperti biasa juga, Kaizo akan abaikan mereka semua. Fang rasa suka pula apabila abang dia datang dan bawa dia pulang dari sekolah

"Abang!" Fang mempercepatkan gerakan dia "Abang tadi ada pergi mana-mana ke?"

"Ada" jawab Kaizo sambil menghalau para pelajar perempuan di situ. Mereka semua tidak kisah, asalkan dapat melihat Kaizo dengan lebih dekat "Abang tadi pergi ke kapal angkasa. Kau macam mana dengan sekolah? Buat nakal lagi?"

"Mana ada, adik hari ini menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik!" Fang tersenyum lebar melihat abangnya tetapi Kaizo pula, hanya membalas dengan muka serius dia sahaja "Abang, kita makan dekat luar hari ni boleh?"

"Hmmm.. hari ini kawan kau si pelik tengah masakan sup lobak merah"

"Aik? Apasal dia masak sup lobak merah? Abang buli dia ke? Kalau abang buli dia, adik pun nak tambahkan lagi dengan buli dari adik pula! HAHAHAAA!" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk "Janganlah ketuk kepala adik"

"Ingat abang suka tengok kau buli orang lain"

"Tapi abang tu.. buli orang lain boleh pulak" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya. Lalu dia berjalan tanpa menunggu abangnya "Kalau adik buat orang, asyik kena marah aje. Kalau abang buat orang, takde siapa nak marah abang"

"Siapa kata tiada siapa nak marah abang" Kaizo terus bergerak dan berjalan di sebelah adiknya

"Siapa? Ibu dan ayah sudah lama tiada, tak kan dia orang marah abang dalam mimpi pula"

"Bukan mereka tapi kalau ibu dan ayah masih hidup lagi.. abang tak kan seperti ini. Mungkin kau akan dapat seorang abang yang tidak garang" Fang teringat balik tentang kunci isi hati yang diberikan oleh Ratu Lily. Dia ingat lagi melihat ibu bapanya masih hidup lagi dan semuanya berubah. Abang dia tidak garang mana dan mereka berdua sangat rapat seperti sekarang ini

"Yea abang, mesti kehidupan kita sangat berbeza" bisik Fang. Tangan dia mencapat tangan abangnya dan lalu jari jemari mereka bersilang seli "Kalau bukan ibu bapa kita, siapa yang akan marah abang?"

"Kakak kesayangan kau tu lah" jawab Kaizo "Dia akan tegur abang kalau abang buli adik atau sesiapa pun tapi abang masih buat juga"

"Baguslah dia tegur apa tapi adik ada satu soalan.. apasal abang suruh si Lily buat sup lobak merah? Bukannya apa, adik takut dia letak bahan-bahan yang boleh pengsankan abang dalam sekelip mata sahaja. Atau lebih menakutkan, dia letak sesuatu yang boleh buat abang sentiasa ceria dan perangai abang yang garang tu, hilang..." Fang terus fikirkan kejadian abang dia menjadi ceria dan terlebih emosi. Menggigil badan dia "Menakutkan betul"

"Yang kau nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan kenapa? Walaupun dia tu pelik tetapi dia tidak akan buat begitu"

"Yer ke abang, dia tu kan pelik.. bahan pelik-pelik apa yang dia nak masukkan ke dalam sup lobak merah tu nanti. Bagi adik ajelah yang buat" Fang berkelip-kelip matanya dan mengangkat tangan abangnya, lalu dia gesel-gesel di pipinya "Bolehlah abang?" Dia merayu kepada abangnya dengan nada manja

"Tak boleh" balas Kaizo "Aku suruh dia buat sup lobak merah kerana dia kena kalahkan sup lobak merah adik dulu. Kenapa aku buat begitu? Kerana dia tu sesuka hati sahaja gunakan alat Faye untuk pergi ke sini. Kalau dia ingin simpan alat itu, dia perlu kalahkan sup kau dulu"

"Oh begitu.. heheheee.. adik pasti sup lobak merah tidak sesedap adik punya! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Fang tergelak bangga di situ. Dia terlampau yakin sangat sup lobak merah Lily akan gagal "Lepas ni, jaranglah dia datang ke sini. Takdelah aku nak dengar dia panggil aku landak aje memanjang.. hehehehehe" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja

* * *

Sup lobak merah sudah tersedia di atas meja makan ruang tamu. Kaizo sudah pun duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil melihat sup itu. Sup itu agak cair dan ada beberapa bahan lain yang adik dia sendiri tidak pernah letak seperti kentang, tetapi paling peliknya, ada segumpal nasi telah dibentukkan menjadi seekor itik di dalam sup tersebut

"Itik?" Kaizo melihat Lily mengangguk-angguk kepalanya

"Quack quack quack" Lily si itik ada di situ juga bersama dengan dua ekor kucing iaitu Shadow dan Pikachu

"Kau yang bagi cadangan itu kepada si pelik?" tanya Kaizo kepada itiknya

"Quack quack quack" kata Lily si itik sambil angguk-angguk kepalanya

"Hmmm... itik nasi ni nampak comel tapi... rasanya.. adakah sup lobak merah ini dapat kalahkan sup adik aku ataupun tidak" Kaizo terus mencapai sebatang sudu yang ada di sisi mangkuk sup itu. Fang, Faye, Lynna, Rizu, Idoli dan Lily melihat Kaizo menghirup sup tersebut dengan menggunakan sudu tadi. Muka Kaizo tidak berubah, dia kelihatan tennag dan serius tetapi mata dia pejam

"Macam mana abang Kaizo?" tanya Lily yang sudah berdebar-debar itu "Adakah sup lobak merah Lily dapat kalahkan sup lobak merah si landak? Atau sebenarnya Lily terpaksa menerima kekalahan Lily" Kaizo letak sudu yang sudah diguna di sisi mangkuk sup itu

"Hmmm... kalau aku bagi jawapan bolehlah, kau puas hati?"

"Kaizo, tak kan lah kau nak bagi jawapan macam tu pula. Bagilah jawapan yang jujur, macam mana dengan sup Lily?" tegur Lynna dengan nada marah dia

"Baiklah, aku akan berikan jawapan aku yang sebenarnya" Kaizo diam sebentar. Mata masing-masing sudah perhatikan Kaizo, telinga masing-masing tidak sabar untuk mendengar keputusan dari Kaizo. Hati Lily berdebar-debar, dia seperti hendak pengsan di situ. Jari kukunya sudah digigit-gigit sambil menunggu jawapan dari Kaizo. Rumah itu terlampau sunyi, tiada siapa yang berani hendak bersuara. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik pun hendak mendengar jawapan dari tuan mereka

"Jawapan aku adalah.." Kaizo terbatuk sedikit. Fang berharap sup lobak merah Lily tidak sesedap sup lobak merah dia "Sup lobak merah ini, rasanya sangat unik dan ada beberapa bahan yang si Pang tidak akan letak. Aku suka dengan sup ini dan nampaknya, sup ini lebih sedap daripada adik aku buat" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar, senyuman dia terus ke pipi dan dia tidak dapat berkata apa kerana terlampau gembira sangat "Bagus si pelik dan nampaknya, kau boleh simpan alat dari Faye tu"

"Jadi sup adik tak sedap manalah?"

"Sup lobak merah kau sentiasa sedap tapi sup dari si pelik ni, memang unik. Lain daripada yang lain dan abang suka dengan sup lobak merah dari dia" Tetapi Fang tidak begitu puas hati dengan jawapan dari abangnya

"MANA BOLEH! ADIK PUNYA SUP LOBAK MERAH PALING SEDAP! MACAM MANA ADIK BOLEH KALAH!.." Fang terus mengamuk di situ. Telinga masing-masing sudah basi dengan keamukan dari Fang, lalu Kaizo buat sesuatu. Dia menukar adiknya menjadi seekor anak itik. Fang masih tidak sedar lagi yang diri dia sudah menjadi seekor anak itik kerana dia masih lagi mengamuk tak tentu pasal, sehinggalah Lily mengangkat Fang dan letak di atas meja

"EH.. apasal semua nampak besar?"

"Hehehee.. landak bukan landak dah" Lily tergelak sedikit. Lalu Fang meraba-raba dirinya. Dia melihat tangan dia sudah menjadi kepak berbulu kuning "Hehehehee.. macam mana jadi anak itik? Bestkan.. Lily dulu pernah jadi anak itik. Mula-mula Lily rasa sangat sedih tetapi selepas itu, barulah Lily menghargai anak-anak itik sedunia terutama sekali kapten itik yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal! Hahaha!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Tapi kenapa aku jadi itik?!" Mengamuk Fang lagi sekali "Siapa punya kerja ni?" Idoli dan Rizu hanya melihat sahaja anak itik yang comel itu

"Hehehe.. comel lah anak itik ni marah-marah" kata Rizu. Lalu dia membelai kepala berbulu Fang

"Quack quack quack!"

"Lily si itik cakap.. Fang boleh tidur dengan dia malam ni. Itu pun kalau Fang tak nak tidur dekat katil yang besar tu sorang-sorang" kata Faye sambil melihat Fang sudah bermasam muka

"Takde maknanya, aku akan jadi diri aku balik tapi siapa yang tukarkan aku jadi anak itik ni?"

"Aku yang tukarkan kau jadi anak itik" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Berapi-api hati Fang dengan abangnya "Sebab setiap kali kau mengamuk, boleh naik pening kepala abang. Jadi abang telah meminta Emmy untuk mencipta sesuatu yang boleh menukarkan sesiapa menjadi haiwan" Kaizo tunjuk remote kecil yang ada di tapak tangannya. Remote itu berwarna putih dan ada dua butang di atasnya. Satu ada tertulis Animal dan satu lagi ada tulis Human

"Jadi abang sanggup tukarkan adik jadi anak itik?" Fang masih lagi marah dengan abangnya

"Yea" balas Kaizo. Terus Fang tidak berkata apa, dia hanya berjalan tanpa melihat di depannya. Lalu dia terjatuh dari hujung meja dan bergolek-golek sehingga masuk ke bawah kerusi sofa

"FANGGG!" Faye dan Lynna panik melihat Fang jatuh tadi

"ABANG FANGG!" Rizu sudah mengintai-intai di bawah kerusi sofa tetapi nampaknya Fang selamat "Abang Fang ok?" Dia melihat abang kesayangannya keluar dari sofa dan terus menuju ke sebuah bilik yang khas untuk tetamu

"Apasal dengan anak itik tu?" tanya Lily "Muka macam sedih aje"

"Dia tengah sedihlah tu sebab Lily kalahkan sup lobak merah dia dan abang dia tukarkan dia jadi anak itik" kata Lynna "Bagi akak pergi pujuk dia"

"Takpe.. biar aku sahaja yang pujuk dia" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi dan lalu dia berikan remote itu kepada Lynna "Tukarkan aku jadi anak itik juga" Lynna tidak berkata apa, dia hanya angguk sahaja. Dalam sekelip mata Lynna berjaya menukarkan Kaizo menjadi seekor anak itik dengan menggunakan remote yang telah diberikan oleh Kaizo sebentar tadi. Kaizo berjalan ke arah bilik tetamu. Mata dia mencari-cari adiknya dan akhirnya jumpa. Fang sedang duduk di hujung bawah katil dengan muka sedihnya lagi

"Pang, kenapa kau nak sedih sangat ni?" Fang terkejut melihat abangnya juga jadi seekor anak itik

"Sebelum adik jawap soalan abang.. adik nak tanya dulu, apasal abang pun nak jadi anak itik juga?"

"Sebab abang nak lihat kau tersenyum. Abang nak hiburkan hati adik abang" Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya "Abang tak suka melihat adik abang bersedihan tapi kenapa kau nak sedih sangat ni?"

"Sebab abang cakap sup lobak merah Lily lebih sedap daripada adik punya. Mesti lepas ni abang akan suruh Lily sahaja yang buat. Sup lobak merah adik kena tendang ke nombor 2"

"Hmm.. kau ni, asyik nak nombor 1 sahaja" Kaizo mengangkat kepak kontot dia dan lalu dia mengusap-usap kepala adiknya "Takdelah, abang masih lagi mahu sup lobak merah kau tapi abang tak kisahlah kalau sup kau jatuh ke nombor 2 dan kau kena ingat juga, nombor berapa pun kau berada tetapi di hati abang, kau tetap nombor 1 selama-lamanya dihati abang"

"Terima kasih abang" Kaizo melihat titisan air mata adiknya jatuh ke atas lantai bilik "Abang pun sentiasa nombor 1 di hati adik"

Faye rasa terharu melihat kedua anak itik itu sedang berpelukan. Dia dengan kamera ungunya, mengambil gambar saat-saat itu sebagai kenangan tapi yang penting sekali adalah kecomelan mereka berdua sebagai anak itik

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang tidak begitu puas hati dengan keputusan abangnya. Lalu dia memanggil Lily ke Pulau Rintis untuk mengadakan pertandingan sup lobak merah. Fang sanggup tulis surat kebenaran untuk cikgu sekolah Lily. Mereka akan mengadakan pertandingan sup lobak merah di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Dua dapur telah di sediakan di hadapan kedai tersebut dan ada satu penghadang di tengah-tengah dapur itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Harraz, Tok Aba, Ochobot, Kaizo, Lynna dan Idoli ada di situ untuk menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut. Rizu dan Emmy tiada di situ kerana mereka ada di sekolah

"Haih lah Fang, apa nak jadi dengan kau ni" Boboiboy melihat kawan baik dia sedang mengikat sehelai kain putih di dahinya "Apasal kau tak puas hati dengan keputusan abang kau?"

"Aku kenalah nombor 1 dalam sup lobak merah untuk abang aku! Aku tidak mahu menjadi nombor 2 atau nombor 3. Dulu bolehlah aku bertolerasi dengan Yaya dan Ying dalam bab-bab peperiksaan tetapi.. kini semuanya sudah berubah. Aku akan pastikan aku yang terhebat!"

"Tapi kau masih lagi tak boleh sehebat Boboiboy" Gopal menyampuk. Fang melirik matanya ke arah Gopal dan lalu dia bermasam muka "Hehehee... tapi betul lah kan?"

"Suka hati kaulah.. yang penting sekarang ini adalah maruah sup lobak merah aku" Mata Fang melihat Lily yang sudah bersiap sedia di stesen dapurnya. Dia mengikat apron ungunya di pinggangnya dan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi berperang di dapur

"Hai hai! Saya adalah Probe host untuk PERTANDINGAN SUP LOBAK MERAH!" Adudu terpaksa menjadi juru kamera "Mari saya memperkenalkan dua orang persaing kita iaitu Lily dan juga Fang!"

"Hai semua! Saya Lily dan saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa si landak panggil saya semasa saya sedang belajar di sekolah tadi. Landak ni memang sengaja nak buat Lily ponteng sekolah.. why landak why!" Menangis Lily di depan kamera. Probe berikan sehelai sapu tangan kepada Lily "Terima kasih Probe" Lily menghembus hidungnya di sapu tangan tersebut

"Isk isk.. jangan sedih sangat yea Lily. Baiklah, pesaing kita yang kedua ialah landak atau lebih dikenali sebagai Fang!"

"Aku adalah Fang BUKANNYA LANDAK! Aku inginkan maruah sup lobak merah aku tidak tercalar lagi selepas ini dan aku akan buktikan bahawa sup lobak merah aku adalah yang tersedap di alam semestar! Hahahahaa!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana perangai Fang yang tidak senonoh itu "Abang, adik buat sup loabk merah ini dengan penuh kasih sayang. JAGALAH KAU LILY!" Lily dan Fang bertentangan mata. Muka Fang dengan seriusnya dan Lily pula, buat muka pelik. Masing-masing sudah memegang seduk untuk mengetuk kepala masing-masing

"Errr... jangan nak main ketuk-ketuk pulak yea. Kamu berdua sila ke stesen dapur masing-masing" Fang dan Lily ikut sahaja arahan dari Probe "Baiklah, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan 3 orang juri kita iaitu Kapten Kaizo, Lynna dan juga Tok Aba!" Adudu terus menghala kameranya ke arah tiga orang yang kini berada di meja juri "Mari kita bertemubual dengan mereka terlebih dahulu" Probe terbang ke arah tiga juri itu "Bagaimana perasaan Tok Aba dengan pertandingan ini?"

"Perasaan atuk sebenarnya, atuk rasa ragu-ragu sangat tapi kenapa Fang perlu buat pertandingan ini pada waktu sekolah? Kenapa bukan hari sabtu ataupun ahad?" Terus Fang tersengih

"Hehehe.. dia tu memang macam tu Tok Aba. Dia mana reti sabar" Terus kepala Probe kena baling dengan seduk "Adeh, memang tak reti sabar betul si landak ni. Habis kepala saya kena seduk" Fang mula keluarkan aura-aura kegelapan dia "Seterusnya adalah cik Lynna kita. Apa pendapat cik Lynna tentang pertandingan ini?"

"Pendapat saya.. tak patut Fang buat pertandingan ini semasa hari persekolahan. Kasihan Lily kena ponteng sekolah semata-mata sup lobak merah Fang telah ditendang ke nombor 2 oleh abang dia sendiri" Fang tersengih balik dan aura-aura dia terus hilang

"Juri kita yang terakhir.. apa kata-kata terakhir Kapten Kaizo untuk mereka berdua?"

"Aku akan menghukum si Pang sebab buat kawan kau ponteng sekolah tetapi.. kamu berdua jangan nak main tipu, lebih-lebih lagi si Pang tu, FAHAM!"

"FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!" jawab Fang dan Lily secara serentak

"Para juri akan duduk jauh dari sini dan mereka tidak dapat melihat Fang dan Lily beraksi di dapur masing-masing" Ochobot membawa Kaizo, Lynna dan Tok Aba ke gazebo. Mereka akan duduk di situ sehinggalah semuanya selesai memasak "Hehehe.. masanya sudah tiba, saya akan berikan selama 60 minit untuk kamu berdua menyiapkan sup lobak merah. KAMU BOLEH MULAKAN SEKARANG!" Terus Fang dan Lily bergegas mengambil bahan masing-masing untuk membuat sup lobak merah mereka "Nampaknya Fang sudah mula memotong lobak merah dia dan Lily pula, masih mencari bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan"

Lily terkial-kial mencari bahan-bahan yang dia mahukan. Dia mengambil beberapa lobak merah, tomato, kentang dan juga daging yang sudah di cincang. Dia sempat lagi mengambil sekotak susu yang telah di sediakan di dalam peti sejuk. Ada beberapa sayur yang telah di letakkan ke dalam bakulnya. Selepas itu, dia terus ke stesen dapurnya. Lily mula memotong lobak merahnya. Fang sudah pun masukkan lobak merah ke dalam sebuah periuk besar

"Fang, bagaimana perasaan kamu sekarang?" tanya Probe

"Perasaan aku sekarang ini adalah.. JANGANLAH SIBUK! AKU TENGAH NAK BUAT KERJA NI!" Terus Probe terbang lari ke tempat Lily "Tahu pun takut" bisik Fang

"Lily, apa yang kamu cuba lakukan sekarang ini?"

"Lily tengah... tengah..." Lily garu-garu kepalanya "Entahlah, Lily pun tak pasti apa yang Lily sedang buat sekarang ini.. heheheee.. tapi apa yang Lily pasti, sup lobak merah ini adalah lain daripada yang lain! HAHAHAAA!" Gelak Lily dengan bangganya

"Lain daripada yang lainlah sangat. Aku akan pastikan aku punya sup lobak merah yang tersedap daripada sup lobak merah si pelik tu" Fang dengan geramnya, dia cincang baynagnya dengan begitu pantas sekali. Mata Idoli terbuka luas melihat bawang itu dicincang-cincang dengan cara yang menakutkan

"Takut pula Idoli tengok abang Fang tu"

"Dia tu memang macam tu.. bila dah marah sangat, semua benda akan menjadi mangsa dia" balas Gopal

"Hehehe.. tapi aku berharap, janganlah sup lobak merah dia jadi mangsa Fang juga"

"Tak mungkinlah Boboiboy, aku percaya sup lobak merah dia tidak akan terjejas" kata Yaya "Dia akan berikan tumpukan perhatian dia kepada sup itu walaupun hati dia tengah geram dengan Lily"

"Macam mana Yaya tahu?" tanya Ying

"Err.. aku main teka sahaja, Ying... tapi tak mungkin dia akan jejaskan sup lobak merah tu. Dia kan Fang, segala-galanya untuk abang dia"

"Hmm.. betul juga tu Yaya. Fang kan sayang abang dia walaupun dia suka buat nakal dengan abang dia.. tapi kalau tentang untuk memenangi hati abang dia, dia akan berusaha kuat" Boboiboy melihat Fang mengacau periuk itu dengan penuh serius. Lain pula dengan Lily, dia masak sup itu dengan gembiranya. Dia masih boleh lagi bernyanyi di situ

"Hehehee.. happynya kawan baik aku tu" kata Faye

"Happy yang teramat.." kata Bella pula "Aku berharap sangat Lily akan menang tapi pada masa yang sama, aku berharap sangat si Fang menang.. hehehee..."

"Tapi lagi elok kalau kita sokong kedua-dua rakan kita. Mereka kan kawan baik kita semua juga" kata Faye "Aku tak kisah sesiapa pun yang menang tapi aku berharap sangat Fang tidak akan bermasam muka lagi"

"Samalah dengan kita Faye" Boboiboy berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Fang dan Lily sebagai tanda sokongan daripada dia

* * *

1 jam telah pun tamat, Fang dan Lily sudah pun menyiapkan sup lobak merah mereka. Fang rasa bangga dengan sup lobak merah dia, begitu juga dengan Lily tetapi Lily tidak begitu harap sangat. Dia pasti Fang akan menang dan dia tidak kisah kalau dia kalah. Lily melihat sup lobak merah dia yang pekat dan penuh dengan aroma kari. Dia letak serbu kari di dalam sup tersebut. Manakala sup lobak merah Fang pula, dia telah mengubah resepi asal dia kepada resepi yang lain. Dia berharap sup lobak merah versi baru tidak akan menghampakan para juri, terutama sekali abang dia iaitu Kaizo. Mereka berdua di suruh duduk di bawah pokok kerana sesi mencuba sup lobak merah akan berlangsung sebentar lagi

"Sesi untuk mencuba sup lobak merah tetapi.. kita akan mengadakan blind-test. Maksudnya para juri kita tidak akan tahu sup lobak merah yang manakah pemilik asalnya" kata Probe yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya

Kaizo, Lynna dan Tok Aba sudah pun berada di meja juri. Ochobot dan Boboiboy mengangkat sup lobak merah dan hidangkan di atas meja juri. Fang dan Lily hanya dapat melihat dari jauh

"Good luck landak!"

"Terima kasih.. good luck untuk kau juga" kata Fang sambil perhatikan meja juri

"Baiklah, kita akan mulakan dengan sup lobak merah dari chef A" Probe menolak mangkuk itu ke Tok Aba. Sup itu adalah milik Lily, cuma para juri sahaja yang tidak tahu "Silakan Tok Aba" Tok Aba menyuap dirinya dengan sup tersebut. Lalu dia menolak mangkuk itu ke Lynna

"Hmmm.." Lynna mengambil bau dan terus dia merasai sup tersebut. Dia mengangguk sedikit dan lalu dia berikan mangkuk sup itu kepada Kaizo

"Macam mana Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Probe

"Aku belum rasa lagi, kau sudah bertanya pula"

"Hehehee... maaf Kapten Kaizo. Silakan rasa sup lobak merah itu" Kaizo terus rasa sup lobak merah itu dengan muka seriusnya. Dia tidak begitu puas hati, dia rasa sup itu kali kedua pula. Setelah selesai, dia tolak ke depan sup tersebut "Baiklah, terima kasih Kapten Kaizo" Probe mengangkat mangkuk A itu dan kembalikan ke tempat asalnya, di tengah meja "Baiklah, sup kita yang kedua. Ini adalah sup lobak merah dari chef B pula" Probe menolak mangkuk sup milik Fang ke Tok Aba

"Silakan Tok Aba"

"Terima kasih Probe" Tok Aba terus merasai sup tersebut. Dia mengangguk-angguk sahaja kepalanya. Selepas itu dia berikan mangkuk tersebut kepada Lynna

"Cik Lynna sila bau dulu yea" kata Probe sambil melihat Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Baiklah Probe" Lynna terus mencium bau sup lobak merah tersebut. Lalu dia rasa sup lobak merah itu "Kini giliran Kapten Kaizo pula" Lynna terus berikan sup lobak merah itu kepada Kaizo

"Hmm... tiada perbezaan dengan sup tadi" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat sup yang kelihatan pekat itu. Tanpa menlengahkan masa, dia terus merasai sup tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia tolak ke depan mangkuk itu

"Baiklah, sekarang ini sudah tiba masanya untuk para juri kita untuk berbincang dan kita akan ketahui siapakah pemenang dalam pertandingan sup lobak merah" Probe biarkan Kaizo, Lynna dan Tok Aba berbincang sebentar tetapi Kaizo tidak bercakap banyak dalam bincangan mereka. Dia bawa menjawab bolehlah. Fang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapakah pemenangnya. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia juga sudah tidak sabar. Lily sudah berangan jauh. Dia terbayangkan dia sedang masakan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Boboiboy

"Nampaknya mereka sudah pun bersedia" Probe terus terbang ke arah Lynna "Apakah keputusannya?"

"Probe, kami sebulat suara telah memilih sup B sebagai pemenang di dalam pertandingan ini" kata Lynna. Probe belum memanggil nama Fang lagi, dia sudah meloncat-loncat sambil menjerit di situ

"YAHOOOOO! SUP LOBAK MERAH AKU MENANG! MARUAH AKU AKHIR KEMBALI!" Lily hanya bertepuk tangan melihat kegembiraan Fang. Kawan-kawan dia turut bertepuk tangan dan masing-masing sudah ucapkan tahniah kepada Fang "Terima kasih kawan-kawan"

"Hehehe.. Lily sudah agak yang landak akan menang sebab landak kan hebat tapi takdelah sehebat my BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus mencari Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN! JOM KITA BUAT SUP PISANG SAMA-SAMA!"

"Cheh.. sempat lagi" bisik Fang "Tapi apa-apa pun, mesti sup si pelik tu sedap jugakan"

"Ha ah Fang, sup dia sedap juga tapi sup lobak merah Fang lebih menakjubkan. Tahniah Fang" Lynna terus memeluk Fang "Abang kamu sebenarnya sangat suka dengan sup lobak merah kamu tapi lain kali, janganlah sedih kalau ada yang lebih sedap daripada Fang punya. Abang kamu tetap mahukan sup dari adiknya sendiri, dia tidak akan beralih kepada sup lobak merah yang lain. Pergi peluk abang kamu pula" Lynna terus lepaskan Fang

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang terus pergi kearah abangnya yang sudah duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil menghirup air hot chocolate "Abang, abang suka tak sup lobak merah yang adik buat tadi tu? Adik gunakan resepi lain daripada yang sebelum ni"

"Hmm.. patutlah nampak lain tapi.. bolehlah" Fang tidak marah dengan jawapan dari abangnya. Dia hanya duduk di sebelah abangnya "Tapi bagi abang, kedua-dua sup itu sedap dan kedua-duanya ada keistimewaan yang tersendiri"

"Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama" balas Kaizo

* * *

Pada malam itu, kedua-dua sup lobak merah telah dipanaskan dan dibiarkan di kaunter meja dapur rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka berdua yang ingin membawa pulang kedua sup tersebut. Fang tidak nafikan bahawa sup lobak merah yang Lily buat memang sedap tetapi dia masih lagi bangga dengan sup lobak merah versi baru dari dia sendiri. Fang sudah naik ke biliknya untuk mandi sebentar. Kaizo masih lagi berada di kapal angkasa, dia akan balik ke bumi sebentar lagi. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik sedang main kejar-kejar di dalam rumah. Lalu Pikachu naik ke atas kabinet dan terlanggar beberapa botol dan kotak makanan, ianya membuatkan isi kandungan di dalamnya termasuk ke dalam kedua-dua sup tersebut. Idoli menjadi orang pertama nampak tumpahan beberapa jenis air yang tidak diketahui olehnya dan beberapa biskut dan makanan lain masuk ke dalam sup tersebut. Idoli menolak sebuah kerusi untuk betulkan mengangkat botol-botol yang sudah habis tertumpah tetapi Faye menghalang dia

"Idoli, nanti Idoli jatuh. Biar akak yang buat ok"

"Ok kakak Faye" kata Idoli "Tapi air apa yang tertumpah tu"

"Hmm.." Faye mengangkat sebuah botol yang tiada labelnya. Lalu dia mengambil bau "Macam takde bau aje.. kosong kot" Sebenarnya Faye mengalami hidung tersebut "Jom kita pergi menonton TV sementara tunggu abang Kaizo pulang dari kapal angkasa" Faye membetulkan balik botol-botol dan kotak makanan tadi

"Yeah! kita tengok kartun ok"

"Ok" Faye memimpin tangan Idoli dan lalu dia keluar dari dapur

* * *

Pada pagi keesokannya, Kaizo dan Fang tidak begitu sihat. Mereka mengalami sakit perut kerana sup lobak merah yang mereka makan malam tadi. Faye dan Idoli bernasib baik kerana Idoli ingin makan benda lain. Idoli meminta makanan yang ada ikan salmon. Jadi dia dan Faye hanya makan sandwich ikan salmon dan sup lobak merah, semuanya dihabis makan oleh Kaizo dan Fang

"Macam mana sup lobak merah tu boleh ada racun? KAU YANG BUBUH KE?"

"Mana adalah abang! Tak kan adik nak racunkan sup lobak merah tu semalam.. kalau adik nak racaukan, tak kanlah adik nak makan sekali"

"Manalah tahu, itu adalah salah satu daripada rancangan kau"

"ABANG NI! TUDUH ADIK YANG BUKAN-BUKAN PULAK!" marah Fang kepada abangnya

"Baik kau beritahu abang, apa yang kau sudah letak di dalam sup tersebut?"

"Ermm.. adik letak bahan biasa sahaja tapi apasal sup tu tak rasa lain macam pulak.. tak kan sup tu dah basi pulak.. pelik-pelik"

"Mana abang tahu.. AKU AKAN-" Terus Kaizo lari masuk ke dalam bilik air kerana dia sudah tidak tahan "NANTI AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KAU PANG!" Kaizo sempat lagi menjerit di dalam bilik air

"Adeh.. bukan aku yang buat, aku juga yang kena" Fang terpaksa berguling-guling di atas katil. Lynna telah di panggil oleh Faye untuk menjaga mereka berdua sementara dia pergi ke sekolah. Lynna pun pening kepala dengan dua adik beradik alien ini kerana asyik bergaduh dan salahkan satu sama lain

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke? kalau tak lucu, maaf yea :P**

 **hari ini tiada sesi membalas review!**

 **Yang masih menunggu lagi utk chapter seterusnya ff Kawan Baik Ku 3.. harap bersabar yea.. masih dalam proses lagi**

 **Jumpa lagi semua, author akan update pada hari Khamis or Jumaat :D**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Maaf Diana, kalau idea kamu author pergi jadikannya ceritan lain xD tapi ada jugakan Kaizo dan Fang sakit perut dan bergaduh :D hehee..**


	64. Misi Nakal

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar semua? ada yang tunggu author update fanfic ini? hehehee**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu membaca fanfic ini dan terima kasih juga kerana sudi memberikan review :3**

 **author gunakan idea dari Alivia tapi jalan ceritanya, author tak guna :) maaf yea..**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Misi Nakal

"Yah yah yah! PEDANG TENAGA!"

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"PEDANG BAYANG!"

"Abang Fang, mana ada pedang bayang" marah kedua budak kecil yang bernama Rizu dan Idoli. Mereka sedang bermain-main lawan pedang kotak di halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Idoli menjadi Kaizo dan dia juga berpakaian seperti Kaizo juga. Manakala Rizu menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan Fang pula, dia menjadi diri sendiri

"Habis tu.. pedang dekat tangan abang ni apa?" Fang terus menunjukkan pedang bayang di tangannya. Dia yang mengeluarkan pedang bayang tadi

"Hehehe.. tapi abang Fang mana adil. Kita orang guna pedang kotak sahaja dan abang pula, gunakan kuasa bayang" kata Rizu yang tidak begitu puas hati terhadap abang kesayangannya

"Idoli setuju!" Idoli ketuk-ketuk kasut Fang dengan pedang kotaknya "Abang Rizu kenalah buat pedang kotak untuk abang Fang sekali. Bolehlah kita main lawan-lawan bersama nanti"

"Nanti abang Pizu buatkan untuk abang Fang. Lepas tu kita berdua akan kalahkan abang Fang! SERANG DIA!" Rizu terus cucuk pedang kotaknya di badan Fang. Idoli ketuk-ketuk badan Fang "Abang Fang akan kalah!"

"Abang tidak akan kalah!" Fang hilangkan pedang bayang dia. Kedua belah tangannya terus memeluk Rizu dan Idoli "Dapat tangkap korang!"

"Hehehee... abang Fang lepaskanlah kita orang" Rizu ketawa di situ "Sudah lama kita tak main bersama.. Pizu rindu abang Fang"

"Abang pun rindu" balas Fang

"Idoli?" Idoli melihat mereka berdua dengan perasaan peliknya "Idoli, korang tak rindu ke?"

"Hehehe... kita orang baru kenal Idoli, macam mana nak rindu" jawab Rizu "Lagipun Idoli selalu ada dekat sini. Abang Pizu selalu main dengan Idoli"

"Ha ah! Lepas abang Rizu balik dari sekolah... abang Rizu selalu datang sini, lepas tu kita pergi main sampai buat abang Kaizo pening.. hehehe"

"Apa yang korang buat sampai abang Kaizo pening kepala?" Fang lepaskan mereka berdua. Lalu dia duduk bersila bersama dua budak comel itu "Mesti korang buat nakal dekat rumahkan?"

"Hehehee.. abang Rizu dan Idoli selalu sepahkan rumah, lepas tu abang Kaizo marah-marah sebab rumah bersepah. Lepas tu kak Lynna marah abang Kaizo balik sebab marah dekat kita orang.. hehehee. Kasihan abang Kaizo kena marah dengan kak Lynna. Kadang-kadang tu kita orang suka buat bising. Abang Kaizo nak tidur pun tak senang, lepas tu dia halau kita orang keluar rumah. Jadi Idoli dan abang Rizu main dekat luar ajelah"

"Abang Kaizo tu tak suka tengok rumah bersepah tapi kalau dia sepahkan, takpe pulak... dan lagi satu, abang Kaizo suka dengan keadaan yang tenang" kata Fang "Tapi tenang tenang pun.. hati dia juga yang penuh dengan keganasan.. hehehee" Fang tergelak sedikit

"Abang Fang tak nak buli abang Kaizo ke?" tanya Idoli secara tiba-tiba. Rizu terus buat muka takut dan badan dia menggigil sedikit "Kenapa abang Rizu?"

"Hmmm.. kalau abang Fang buli abang Paizo, nanti abang Paizo mesti bagi hukuman dekat abang Fang tapi abang Fang pun sanggup aje terima hukuman dari abang Paizo" Rizu terus baring di atas peha kaki Fang "Abang Fang, kalau Pizu nak suruh abang Fang buat sesuatu yang nakal dekat abang Paizo, abang Fang buat tak?" Tangan Fang membelai rambut Rizu

"Itu kenalah bagi abang fikirkan dulu"

"Tapi Idoli takut nanti abang Kaizo marah-marah dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal.. tapi... macam seronok aje kenakan abang Kaizo. Mesti seronokkan?" Mata Idoli bersinar-sinar melihat Fang "Abang Fang buatlah.. Idoli dengar, abang Fang sangat handal dalam kenakan orang.. Idoli nak tengok sendiri apa yang abang Fang akan buat" Idoli memujuk Fang. Dia siap baring di peha kaki Fang lagi sebelah

"Adeh.. nampaknya abang terpaksalah buat tapi sekali ini sahaja ok"

"YEAHH!" Rizu dan Idoli bangun dan meloncat-loncat kegembiraan di situ. Mereka berpegang tangan sambil berpusing dan melompat-lompat di halaman rumah "ABANG FANG BAIK! ABANG FANG BAIK! ABANG FANG!"

"Apa yang seronok sangat ni?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang. Dia pun duduk bersila di situ sambil melihat gelagat Rizu dan Idoli

"Hmm.. dia orang nak suruh aku kenakan abang aku" balas Fang

"Aik, kau setuju sahajalah dengan dia orang tu? Kau jangan nak melebih pula.. kau tahu ajelah, abang kau tu garang tambah ganas"

"Takpe Boboiboy, aku sudah lali dengan hukuman yang tahap ganas dari abang aku tu. Lagipun aku rasa seronok tengok dia orang gembira" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Aku tengok Rizu dan Idoli dah macam adik beradik pulak"

"Hehehee.. kau dan Rizu pun dah macam adik beradik juga tapi Idoli duduk dekat sini setahun sahajakan?"

"Ha ah Boboiboy, setahun sahaja. Mesti Rizu akan sedih nanti tapi.. mungkin satu hari Idoli dapat pergi ke sini balik atau abang aku bawa Rizu ke planet asal Idoli. Buat masa sekarang ni, biarlah dia orang berseronok dan bina kenangan mereka tersendiri"

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu menarik tangan Fang

"ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Idoli pula menarik tangan Boboiboy "Jom main lawan-lawan! Idoli dengan abang Boboiboy"

"Dan Pizu dengan abang Fang! Kita 2 lawan 2! YEAHHH!" Fang tergelak sedikit sambil memandang Boboiboy. Mereka berdua bangun dari situ dan terus sesi kejar mengejar di adakan di situ juga. Mereka berseronok sehinggalah keempat-empat mereka terdampar di halamam rumah kerana terlampau penat. Walaupun penat, tetapi mereka rasa sangat seronok

"Kalau macam ni tiap-tiap hari, boleh pengsan aku"

"Eleh.. pengsan apanya.. kau hampir setiap hari kena hukuman dari abang kau, takde pulak aku nampak kau pengsan"

"Itu lain Boboiboy!" Lalu Fang tergelak di situ. Mata dia terus melihat awan-awan di langit. Dia rasa sangat bahagia pada saat itu

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang akan menjalankan sebuah misi iaitu misi untuk kenakan abangnya. Misi ini tidaklah sebesar mana tetapi dia mahu misi ini akan menjadi kenangan buat Rizu dan Idoli. Dia berharap sangat misi ini akan berjaya kerana dia tidak mahu kecewakan dua budak kecil itu. Malam semalam dia telah pun berbincang dengan Faye. Pada mulanya Faye tidak begitu setuju dengan rancangan Fang kerana ianya akan membuat Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal tetapi setelah beberapa kali di pujuk oleh Fang, maka dengan itu, Faye turut ikut sekali dengan rancangan itu

"Heheheee... bubur lobak merah hampir siap" Fang memeriksa bubur itu di dalam periuk "Abang, adik buat semua ini adalah kerana Rizu dan Idoli.. dia orang yang suruh adik buat.. maafkan adik yea tapi adik lagi suka adalah.. muahahahaa!"

"Hmmm.. sukalah kau yea, kenakan abang kau tu" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Faye berada di muka pintu dapur sambil bersilang tangan "Aku tolong kau pun sebab Rizu dan Idoli"

"Tapi kau tak kisah ke kalau kau kena denda nanti?"

"Apa boleh buat.. aku terima sahajalah. Lagipun aku tak naklah sepupu aku seorang sahaja yang kena hukuman dan aku pula, lari dari hukuman. Tak adil lah kan?" Faye masuk ke dalam dapur dan terus duduk di kerusi meja makan

"Bagus bebenar sepupu aku ni" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Abang aku masih dalam bilik lagi ke?"

"Ha ah, Idoli masih lagi tidur. Tadi aku pergi check dia dekat bilik abang kau. Idoli tidur dan abang Kaizo tengah mandi"

"Tidur lagi si anak kucing ni" Fang mengacau-gacau bubur lobak merah itu "Kejap lagi Rizu mesti sampai" kata Fang sambil melihat jam di dinding

"Hari ni dia bawak apa pula untuk Idoli? Semalam bukan main seronok korang main kejar-kejar dekat depan rumah"

"Entahlah, tapi semenjak Idoli ada dekat sini.. macam-macamlah si Rizu tu pergi ajar. Kadang-kadang tu abang aku gunakan Rizu untuk lepaskan diri dia daripada Idoli. Kau tahu-tahu ajelah kan, Idoli tu tak nak berjauhan dari abang aku. Idola lah katakan tapi selamatlah Lily belum ajar si anak kucing tu yang bukan-bukan" Faye tergelak sedikit

"Kenapa kau risau sangat. Lily tu bukannya ajar benda yang ganas pun"

"Tak tapi... entahlah.. mungkin aku takut dengan ajaran sesat Lily, ianya akan membuat Idoli melakukan perkara yang pelik-pelik dan boleh membuatkan abang aku sakit kepala!" Fang terus tutup api dapur itu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Faye "Aku rasa makin ramai pulak orang dalam rumah ni. Mula-mula kau, sekarang ni si Idoli, kadang-kadang si Rizu tidur sini.. lepas tu siapa pulak"

"Kak Lynna?"

"Hahaha... macam impian aku akan menjadi kenyataan aje" Fang terus mengeluh "Tapi takpe.. aku akan tetap dengan impian aku"

"IMPIAN APA YANG KAU BERANGAN NI?" Muncul Kaizo dengan suara garangnya. Terkejut Fang dan Faye dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi "Kau takde impian lain ke selain daripada itu?"

"Hmm.. takde kot" Fang terus tersengih "Abang nak makan?"

"Hari ni kau masak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Bubur lobak merah" Fang tersengih lagi "Abang nak makan dulu ke atau nak kita orang makan dulu?"

"Kau makanlah dulu.. abang nak pergi kejutkan si Idoli tu.. tidur aje kerja dia. Bila nak bangun pun, entah bila" Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur. Fang dan Faye ketawa sedikit. Mereka bertentangan mata sebentar sambil tersenyum sinis. Misi mereka akan bermula sekarang. Fang pergi keluarkan beberapa mangkuk kosong dan Faye pula, dia pergi membuka pintu depan kerana terdengar ketukan di pintu. Rizu sudah tiba di rumah mereka pada tepat masanya

"Abang Fang! Pizu ada bawa sketchbook Pizu! Nanti kita main lukis-lukis" Rizu berlari ke dalam dapur sambil bercakap sesuatu kepada Fang "Pizu ada bawa sekali biskut kakak Yaya, khas untuk abang Fang!"

"Erkk.. kenapa Rizu bawa biskut Yaya untuk abang pulak?"

"Sebab abang Paizo kata abang Fang suka dengan biskut Yaya" Rizu terus hulurkan sebungkus biskut Yaya kepada Fang "Abang Fang jangan lupa makan tau. Ini Pizu yang suruh kakak Yaya yang buatkan"

"Err.. ok... terima kasih tapi sebelum tu, kita makan bubur dulu" Fang mengambil biskut tersebut dan lalu dia simpan di dalam poket seluarnya "Nanti abang makan" Fang tersengih sedikit

"Ok! Abang Fang masak bubur lobak merah ke?" tanya Rizu sambil duduk di atas kerusi. Faye sudah pun masuk ke dalam dapur semula. Tangan dia mengusap-usap kepala Rizu sedikit dan lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi

"Ha ah, bubur lobak merah" kata Fang sambil mengambil bubur untuk Rizu

"Asyik bubur lobak merah aje... buatlah bubur ikan ke, bubur ayam ke, bubur kerepek pisang ke" Fang rasa geram pula. Dia terus letak semangkuk bubur di hadapan Rizu

"Bubur kerepek pisang? Apa yang si pelik tu ajar Rizu?" Fang terus berikan renungan kepada Rizu "Kalau boleh, Rizu jangan terikut sangat dengan perangai pelik dia"

"Wuuuu... perangai pelik siapa?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang kerana orang yang dia geram sangat, sudah pun berada di dalam dapur itu "Wah! Bubur lobak merah... Lily nak rasa boleh?"

"Boleh boleh... boleh blah" jawab Fang dengan sinisnya

"UWAAAA! LANDAK KEJAM SANGAT DENGAN LILY!" Menangis Lily di bahu Rizu "Rizu... tengoklah landak kesayangan Rizu ni, sampai hati dia buat begitu dengan Lily" Rizu melihat Lily berdrama di situ sambil makan bubur lobak merah. Fang hanya mengangkat kening sebelah "Rizu sayang kakak Lily kan? Rizu jangan jadi macam abang landak ok.. dia tahu hanya sakitkan hati Lily sahaja. Lily cuma nak berkawan dengan landak tetapi landak... tiap-tiap hari suka kacau Lily.. adakah ini sebabnya ada orang suka melihat Lily dan landak bersama? OH TIDAK! BBB-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY DEAR!" Lily terus lari keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke rumah Boboiboy

"Lawak betul kawan baik aku ni. Sampai aku sendiri dia tak sedar yang aku ada dekat sini" Faye gelengkan kepalanya

"Hehehehe... tapi Pizu suka kakak Lily.. dia kelakar dan kepelikan kakak Lily sentiasa membuat Pizu ketawa"

"Hmm.. yelah Rizu" kata Fang dengan nada bosannya

"SELAMAT PAGI! IDOLI SUDAH SIAP MANDI!" Idoli berjoget-joget di dalam dapur itu "Abang Kaizo kata, Idoli perlu breakfast dulu sebelum main dekat luar. Hari ni abang Fang masak bubur lobak merah? Kenapa tak buat bubur ikan?"

"Isk.. macam-macam pulak permintaan dia ni" bisik Fang sambil menggenggam tangannya "Bubur ikan.. esok-esok sahajalah"

"Ok! HAI ABANG RIZU!"

"HAI IDOLI! LEPAS NI KITA MAIN LUKIS-LUKIS OK!"

"OK! IDOLI NAK LUKIS GAMBAR ABANG KAIZO YANG MACHO TU!"

"Adeh, pening kepala akak. Jangan nak jerit-jerit, nanti abang Kaizo muncul dengan jeritan garang dia tu. Korang juga yang kena marah. Jom kita makan bersama tapi mana abang Kaizo?" tanya Faye

"Abang Kaizo tengah berborak dengan kak Lynna dekat jam kuasa dia. Kejap lagi dia turun makan" Fang mengusap-usap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Abang Fang, kita tunggu abang Kaizo ok. Baru boleh makan sama-sama"

"Cadangan yang bagus, Idoli" Fang tersenyum sinis

"Tapi Pizu dah makan"

"Takpe.. Rizu boleh aje tambah lagi. Abang ada buat banyak bubur ni" Fang terus letak lagi bubur di dalam mangkuk Rizu "Makan, jangan tak makan"

"Idoli nak bubur ikan boleh?" Idoli buat muka comel kesedihan dekat Fang. Dia berharap, dengan cara itu, dia dapat memujuk Fang "Bolehlah abang Fang" Lalu dia menukarkan dirinya menjadi seekor anak kucing. Mata dia bulat besar dan wajah dia menjadi sedih. Air mata keluar sedikit agar dapat meraih simpati daripada Fang. Faye rasa kasihan melihat Idoli yang sedang berusaha memujuk Fang

"Buat ajelah Fang. Dia tengah merayu-rayu tu" pujuk Faye

"Yelah yelah.. abang buatkan" Idoli tersenyum lebar dan terus dia kembali menjadi manusia "Tapi kena tunggulah"

"Takpe" jawab Idoli "Janji abang Fang buatkan bubur ikan untuk Idoli!"

"Bubur kerepek pisang takde ke?" Timbul satu suara yang membuat dahi Fang berkerut-kerut "Bolehlah landak... Lily nak bubur kerepek pisang" Fang pusing kebelakang dengan mukanya yang mengerikan, terus Lily rasa nak pengsan di situ "Hehehee.. tak boleh ke landak?"

"Tak boleh" suara Fang seperti nada suara Kaizo

"Tak boleh, takpelah" Lily letak sebuah periuk besar di atas meja makan "Lily ada bawa bubur dari rumah Tok Aba! Ini adalah bubur pisang!"

"Hehehe.. Tok Aba bagi korang semua rasa tapi si Lily ni pergi bawak satu periuk pula" Boboiboy pun ada di situ juga. Dia tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Korang rasalah bubur pisang dari Tok Aba tu"

"WAH! BUBUR PISANG! Pizu suka makan bubur pisang"

"Sedap ke bubur pisang tu?" Idoli menjenguk sedikit di dalam periuk besar itu "Tapi kenapa takde nasi?"

"Hehehee... comel betul Idoli ni. Banyak benda Idoli kena belajar ni" kata Lily sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya "Takpe, nanti Lily akan ajar Idoli. Terutama sekali, bahasa itik!" Boboiboy terus menepuk dahinya sendiri "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Quack quack quack!" Lily si itik berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia terus memeluk kaki Lily "Quack quack quack!"

"Hehehee.. rindu dengan Lily yea. Kejap lagi kita pergi main ok" Boboiboy, Faye, Rizu dan Idoli tergelak melihat Lily bercakap dengan Lily si itik. Fang hanya bermasam muka sahaja

"Apasal aku rasa dapur ni semakin kecil?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya dan baru dia sedar, bahawa kawan-kawan dia yang lain ada di situ juga. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz ada di dalam dapur itu juga. Semuanya sedang makan bubur lobak merah "APASAL TIBA-TIBA KORANG ADA DEKAT SINI?"

"Maaf Fang.. kita orang ada dekat sini sebab Bella yang suruh. Dia cakap dia ada buatkan bubur kacang merah untuk kita semua" kata Yaya. Bella hanya tersenyum sambil tunjuk periuk besar dia

"Berapa banyak bubur yang ada hari ni?" bisik Fang "Aduh.. rosak misi aku hari ni.. Faye, kau gantikan tempat aku buat bubur ikan untuk si Idoli ni. Aku nak pergi rehat sekejap.. pening kepala aku"

"Hmmm... ok" Faye rasa kasihan dengan Fang. Dia perhatikan Fang keluar dari dapur "Takpelah Fang, esok-esok ajelah kau jalankan misi kau tu" bisik Faye sambil membuka pintu peti sejuk untuk keluarkan filet ikan

Fang sudah pun terbaring di atas sofa. Mukanya tertutup dengan bantal cushion sofa tersebut. Tiba-tiba sahaja bantal itu di angkat oleh seseorang. Fang membuka matanya dan terus ternampak abangnya

"Kenapa dengan kau ni?" Lalu Fang dudukkan dirinya. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya "Kau tak sihat ke?"

"Adik sihat sahaja cuma..."

"Cuma apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan perasaan prihatin dia

"Sepatutnya hari ni adik akan jalan misi untuk kenakan abang" Kaizo sudah mula buat muka garang "Tapi abang janganlah marah adik sebab adik buat ni adalah untuk menghiburkan hati Rizu dan Idoli sahaja. Dia orang yang minta adik buatkan, jadi adik buatlah tapi... rasanya macam gagal aje misi adik" Secara tidak langsung, Kaizo terus memeluk adiknya

"Abang?"

"Abang gembira yang kau jujur dengan aku. Terima kasih adik"

"Jadi abang tak marah adik?"

"Tak" Kaizo terus lepaskan pelukannya "Tapi abang rasa kita memang patut penuhi permintaan dia"

"Jadi abang nak adik kenakan abanglah ni?" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Abang bagi adik kebenaran untuk adik kenakan abang ke?" Makin lebar senyuman Fang "Jadi abang tak kan marah adik kalau adik kenakan abang?" Terus senyuman Fang sudah sampai ke pipi dengan matanya bersinar-sinar seperti bintang sedang berkelip-kelip di angkasa

"Bukan" Wajah Fang terus menjadi sedih "Tapi abang nak kau dan aku kenakan kawan-kawan kau tapi Rizu dan Idoli terselamat dengan rancangan kita ini"

"Hehehee... jadi dia orang berdua akan tahulah rancangan kita ni?" Fang terus kembali tersenyum

"Yea" Fang memeluk leher abangnya "Kenapa dengan kau ni?"

"Sebab abang adalah abang paling awesome! Dan amat jarang sekali abang nak buat nakal dekat sesiapa. Adik rasa sangat terharu. Terima kasih abang" Fang cium pipi abangnya "Bila kita boleh jalankan rancangan kita?"

"Sekarang pun boleh" Fang tidak sabar hendak lakukan kenakan kawan-kawan dia bersama dengan abang kesayangan dia "Kau tunggu di sini, biar abang pergi panggil Rizu dan Idoli" Fang melihat abangnya sudah bangun dari sofa. Kaizo terus ke dapur dan lalu menjerit sekuat hati. Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri

"RIZU! IDOLI! MARI IKUT ABANG KE BANDAR! KAMU SEMUA, JAGA RUMAH NI! DAN JANGAN SEPAHKAN RUMAH INI, FAHAM?"

"FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!"

* * *

Sudah 1 jam Kaizo keluar pergi ke bandar bersama Fang, Rizu dan Idoli. Bubur ikan sudah hampir siap masak. Bubur lobak merah sudah habis dimakan oleh kawan-kawan Fang dan paling banyak sekali makan adalah Gopal kerana dia lapar sangat. Bubur pisang dan bubur kacang merah masih ada lagi. Mereka tinggalkan untuk Kaizo, Fang, Rizu dan Idoli. Mungkin juga untuk Lynna sekali, jika dia datang ke sini

"Abang Kaizo bawak Rizu dan Idoli pergi ke bandar untuk apa yea?" tanya Boboiboy. Perut dia sudah penuh dengan bubur lobak merah. Mata dia sudah menjadi berat kerana mengantuk "Dengan Fang sekali dia pergi bawak"

"Haiyaaa.. biarlah abang Kaizo nak bawak adik-adik dia.. tapi pelik pulak abang Kaizo ada tiga adik.. hehehee... satu adik kandung, dua adik angkat sahaja" Ying ketawa sedikit "Dan Fang tu.. suka sangat cemburu kalau abang Kaizo ada adik lain"

"Biasalah tu Ying" Yaya mengangkat semua mangkuk kawan-kawannya yang sudah diguna untuk di basuh. Faye sudah tutup api dapur "Selama inikan hanya dia dan abang dia sahaja. Jadi dia mestilah rasa cemburu kalau kasih sayang abang dia tu beralih kepada orang lain tapi lama-lama, Fang sudah mulai terima"

"Tak sangka abang Kaizo yang ganas tu boleh juga dapat adik angkat" Bella terbayangkan kalau Kaizo ada 10 adik lelaki dan semuanya hyper dan nakal seperti Fang "Hehehehehe... mesti rambut abang Kaizo penuh dengan uban. Kasihan pula aku tengok"

"Apa yang Bella sedang fikirkan tu?" tanya Lily. Bella baru hendak menjawab tetapi Lily sendiri yang jawab pertanyaan dia tadi "Oh! Lily tahu.. mesti Bella fikirkan abang Kaizo bela anak-anak itik penuh seladang.. hehehee... lepas tu dia pun ada anak-anak itik juga dengan kak Lynna.. dan landak.. hmmm... anak-anak landak? Tak dapat bayangkan pula kalau landak ada anak landak tapi kalau landak kahwin, macam mana agaknya gadis pilihan landak tu yea.. adakah gadis itu mukanya bulat seperti donut lobak merah? atau gadis itu panas baran seperti landak juga" Mata dia melirik ke arah Bella

"Wei, aku bukan panas baran macam si Pang tu lah"

"Gurau aje kawan.. hehehee.. Lily tahu Bella bukan panas baran, hanya sombong dan berlagak sahaja tapi... apakah ciri-ciri gadis idaman si landak? Adakah ianya seperti Ying, ceria selalu? Ataupun Yaya, seorang gadis yang tegas tapi friendly ataupun Bella.. perangai sama sahaja dengan si landak kecuali panas baran tu" Lily mula perasan yang diri dia adalah seorang detektif

"Ataupun gadis itu adalah seorang yang pelik macam kau?" Gopal mengangkat-gangkat kedua keningnya sambil tersenyum lebar dekat Lily

"Lily? Oh tidak mungkin.. Lily bukan gadis idaman dia! Lily adalah gadis idaman my BBB-CHAN" Lily berkelip-kelip matanya dekat Boboiboy "Tapi.. itu hanyalah perasaan Lily yang suka sangat perasan, berangan dan terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy ada dekat dinding dapur ni tapi..." Lily gosok-gosok kedua matanya

"Tapi kenapa Lily?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm.. kenapa Lily ada nampak kepala dekat tepi dinding tu" Lily tunjuk sebuah kepala manusia sedang bertenggek di tepi dinding dapur. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, matanya merah dan rambut dia tidak terurus seperti orang gila. Mata merahnya bergerak-gerak dan perhatikan mereka sahaja "Abang Kaizo punya perhiasan rumah ke? Pelik lagi pelik daripada kepelikan Lily" Kawan-kawan dia terus memandang ke arah Lily sedang tunjukkan itu

"HA-HANTU!" Gopal menjadi orang pertama lari keluar dari dapur

"Macam mana boleh ada hantu ni?" Kaki Boboiboy sudah selangkah keluar dari dapur "Tahun ni.. banyak betul hantu, sampai aku sendiri pun sudah mula takut dengan hantu"

"Hmm.. Faye rasa.. itu bukan hantu"

"Kenapa kau kata begitu Faye?" tanya Yaya

"Aku tahu sebab apa" Gopal muncul balik di dalam dapur "Masa Fang ajak aku dan Boboiboy sleepover dekat sini, aku tak boleh tidur. Jadi aku pergilah keluar dan nampak hantu budak sedang merayap-rayap dekat ruang tamu. Aku ingatkan hantu betul, rupanya hologram dari abang Kaizo sahaja. Dia cakap, itu adalah alat pencengah perompak masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Jadi, aku rasa hantu kepala tu adalah hologram abang Kaizo sahaja. Ini mesti si Fang nak kenakan kita orang"

"Oh! Aku ingat lagi abang Kaizo beritahu tentang tu.. jadi itu hanyalah hologram sahaja" Boboiboy angguk sambil berkata lagi "Sah si Fang nak cari pasal dengan kita orang ni. Apalah nak jadi dengan kawan kita sorang lagi tu. Tak habis-habis dengan kenakalan dia"

"Isk isk.. tak patut landak ni tapi rasa kasihan pula tengok kepala hantu tu.. sebab badan dia ada dekat ruang tamu" Semua memandang Lily dan terus mereka mengintai di luar dapur. Hantu tanpa kepala berlegar-legar di ruang tamu. Ianya seperti mencari kepalanya "Nak tolong hantu tu ke?" Semua gelengkan kepala kepada Lily

"Banyak betul hologram si abang Kaizo ni ada" kata Gopal

"Mestilah banyak loo... untuk menghalau perompak tapi kes pecah masuk rumah dekat Pulau Rintis amat jarang sekali"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tadi.. tapi apa-apa pun, kita kenalah berhati-hati. Jangan anggap rumah kita atau diri kita tidak akan terkena. Mesti akan terkena juga akhirnya. Aku rasa, abang Kaizo pasang hologram ini sebab nak jaga keselamatan kita juga kot"

"Tapi Yaya kita kan superhero, buat apa nak pasang hologram hantu ni?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa pelik pada ketika itu

"Superhero ke bukan superhero ke, abang Kaizo cuma nak kita selamat sahaja" Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya tetapi hanya Gopal dan Boboiboy sahaja yang tidak begitu setuju sangat kerana mereka rasa, mereka boleh kalahkan mana-mana perompak "Sudahlah, kita abai-" Lampu-lampu di rumah semuanya terpadam "Eh.. apa terjadi ni?" Boboiboy terus keluarkan kuasa apinya

"Wei Boboiboy, jangan cakap hantu pulak yang buat tadi tu.. cuma kau check, ada lagi tak hantu tadi tu?"

"Hehehee.. takut pulak, aku nak tengok hantu tadi tu Gopal" Boboiboy tersengih di sebalik api itu. Lalu ada seseorang menyuluh ke arah dinding tadi. Kepala hantu itu masih ada lagi di situ tetapi mata merah dia pandang tepat ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal

"HANTUUUUUUUUU!" menjerit Boboiboy dan Gopal sehingga menyebabkan kuasa api Boboiboy terpadam. Mereka berpelukan di dalam kegelapan itu kerana takut "Janganlah takutkan kami" merayu mereka berdua

"Hehehee.. maaf.. Faye cuba nak check sahaja" Terus Faye menyuluh ke tempat lain. Dia pergi memeriksa kawan-kawan dia yang ada di dalam dapur itu. Faye terkejut melihat Lily sedang memeluk Lily si itik dalam keadaan ketakutan "Kau ok ke Lily?

"Ok" jawab Lily

"Quack quack quack!" jawab Lily si itik

"Hehehee.. duo Lily tapi rindu pula dekat Ratu Lily.. kan best kalau dia ada.. bolehlah kita berseronok lagi dengan dia" Faye terus menyuluh ke arah Yaya dan Ying tetapi mana Bella? "BELLA?"

"Bella hilang ke?" tanya Ying

"Janganlah dia hilang pulak.. entah-entah hantu tanpa kepala tu culik si Bella" kata Gopal yang sedang menggigil ketakutan "Faye, cuba check dekat ruang tamu. Hantu tu ada lagi ke?"

"Ok" Faye tidak begitu takut sangat dengan hantu tetapi dia bukanlah pengemar hantu. Dia terus ke pintu dapur dan lalu menyuluh di bahagian ruang tamu. Hantu tanpa kepala tadi sudah hilang tetapi Bella tiada di situ "Mana pula si Bella tu pergi?"

"Entah-entah... si Bella tu terlibat sekali dengan rancangan Fang tu" kata Gopal. Boboiboy keluarkan kuasa api dia balik

"Aku tak rasa si Fang akan bagi Bella ikut sekali dengan rancangan nakal dia" Boboiboy melihat di sekeliling dia "Tapi kalau memang betullah Fanella punya kerja, jagalah korang"

"Wei, bila masa nama aku dan Fang jadi Fanella?" muncul Bella di sebalik kuasa api Boboiboy. Muka dia membuat Boboiboy terkejut dan terpadam balik kuasa api tadi

"Aduh.. hilang balik api tadi. Apasal kau buat aku terkejut" merungut Boboiboy "Baik aku pergi cari lampu suluh aje"

"Hehehe... maaf tapi apasal Fanella?" tanya Bella

"Itukan nama ship korang.. Fanella.. hehehe.. kau tak suka ke?" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Kalau tak suka, maaf yea"

"Bella, tadi kau pergi mana?" tanya Yaya

"Aku tadi pergi periksa satu rumah. Manalah tahu terjumpa ke si budak landak tu. Bolehlah aku bergaduh dengan dia sebab kenakan kita orang tapi malangnya, dia takde pula"

"Dekat luar kau takde cari?" tanya Yaya lagi kepada Bella

"Aku tengok dekat luar tingkap, takde pulak si Fang tu.. entah-entah, tadi tu memang hantu betul kot" Gopal rasa nak pengsan dekat situ "Jangan takutlah Gopal, mana ada hantu nak makan kau"

"Dey! Ingat takde.. masa dekat karnival hantu tu.. hantu tu suruh kita orang makan banyak-banyak, lepas tu dia nak masak aku dan Ying" Bella tersengih kepada Gopal "Selamatlah abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna jumpa aku dan Ying. Kalau tidak, tak dapat aku nak bayangkan.. seram sejuk aku bila fikirkan balik" Secara tidak langsung, lampu-lampu di dalam rumah tersebut, terus bernyala

"Fuh, ada pun elektrik balik" Faye terus tutup lampu suluhnya. Dia melihat di tepi dinding dan hantu tadi, sudah pun tiada "Jadi, tadi tu betul-betul hantu atau hologram abang Kaizo sahaja?"

"Aku pilih hologram abang Kaizo" kata Gopal "Aku pasti, dalam 5 saat.. Fang akan muncul dekat pintu rumah dia" Tekaan Gopal tidak begitu tepat sekali kerana 15 minit selepas itu, baru Kaizo muncul bersama Fang, Rizu dan Idoli. Tangan mereka penuh dengan plastik makanan

"Sampai pun si Fang" Gopal keluar dari dapur dengan bangganya "Wei Fang, rancangan kau gagal"

"Gagal?" Fang tidak begitu faham dengan ayat Gopal "Aku gagal dalam rancangan apa?"

"Baik kau mengaku Fang, kau ke yang pergi takutkan kita orang dengan hologram hantu tadi?" Fang melihat muka kemarahan Boboiboy. Kawan-kawan dia juga turut marah dengan Fang "Fang.. apasal kau senyap aje? Kau tak nak mengakulah tu"

"Bukanlah abang Boboiboy" Rizu mencelah "Tadi abang Kaizo bawa kita orang jalan-jalan dekat bandar. Lepas tu kita orang pergi beli macam-macam makanan yang ada. Kejap lagi kakak Lynna akan sampai sini! Jadi Pizu ada belikan untuk kakak Lynna pau kacang merah!"

"Jadi, Fang memang takde kenakan kita oranglah tadi tu?" tanya Yaya

"Mana ada.. aku jalan-jalan dengan dia orang sahaja" Terus muka Gopal menjadi pucat "Kau apasal Gopal?"

"Apa lagi.. takutlah tu" balas Bella dengan nada sindiran dia "Kalau betullah tadi tu hantu, maksudnya.. hantu pontianak aku nampak dekat bilik kau tadi tu, betul lah tu?"

"ERKK! ADA HANTU DEKAT BILIK AKU?" Fang terus sorok di belakang abangnya "Abang.. jom kita pindah.. rumah ni sudah menjadi rumah berhantu"

"Ru-rumah berha-hantu?" Gopal memandang kawan-kawan dia "Aku.. aku.. AKU BALIK DULU!" Gopal lari keluar dari rumah kerana dia sudah rasa seram sejuk di dalam rumah tersebut. Kawan-kawan dia pun turut lari juga kerana mereka tidak sanggup untuk berdepan dengan hantu lagi. Lily sudah bawa lari Lily si itik. Dia dan Faye lari ke rumah Bella. Yaya dan Ying lari balik ke rumah masing masing. Boboiboy pula, lari ke kedai Tok Aba dan sorok di situ

"Heheheee... akhirnya rancangan kita berjaya!" Idoli terus melompat-lompat di situ "Pandailah abang Fang berlakon"

"Biasalah.. hahahaaa! Abang memang berbakat besar dalam dunia lakonan" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Terus Kaizo mengetuk kepala adiknya "Hehehee... rancangan kita berjayalah abang! Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama tapi kau sepatutnya berterima kasih dekat Emmy, dia yang telah menggunakan alat teknologi dia untuk jayakan rancangan kita" Kaizo terus keluarkan sebuah alat dari poket seluarnya. Alat itu adalah untuk mengeluarkan imej hantu-hantu yang bergerak supaya nampak benar. Ianya seperti hologram. Tentang lampu terpadam tadi, Kaizo menggunakan alatan dia sendiri yang dapat mengawal setiap lampu di rumah. Dia dan Lahap yang pasang pada mulanya Kaizo tinggal di situ

"Abang Paizo.. jom kita makan!" Rizu menheret Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur. Idoli ikut di belakang mereka. Fang tenangkan diri dia dulu kerana dia masih lagi rasa lucu melihat kawan-kawan dia lari lintang pukang keluar dari rumah tadi

"Heheehehee.. maaf yea kawan-kawan" bisik Fang "Aku buat ni sebab nak hiburkan hati Rizu dan Idoli sahaja tapi tak sangka pula abang aku nak join sekali.. hehehe.. tapi..." Fang terus menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket seluarnya. Ada satu lagi perkara yang dia ingin lakukan. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dalam keadaan biasa sahaja

"WAH! Idoli ada bau bubur ikan" Idoli melompat-lompat di depan dapur "Abang Kaizo, Idoli nak bubur ikan"

"Kau pergi duduk dulu, biar abang yang ambilkan" Idoli terus duduk di sebelah Rizu. Mereka berdua menjamah keropok ikan terlebih dahulu "Sedapnya keropok ni! Tapi yang ni apa?"

"Yang ni ialah pencicah dia, sos cili.. Idoli nak ke?" Rizu tolak plastik kecil berisikan sos cili kepada Idoli tetapi dia gelengkan kepala "Hehehe.. tak nak takpe, Pizu tak paksa" Rizu melihat Fang mengeluarkan dua buah mangkuk di dalam kabinet dapur

"Abang, adik letakkan bubur kacang merah untuk abang ok" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sedikit. Dia buat seperti biasa kerana dia ingin kenakan abang dia dengan sesuatu

"Hmm.. jangan letak banyak sangat" balas Kaizo. Fang terus letakkan beberapa senduk bubur ke dalam mangkuk abangnya. Dia melihat abangnya sedang asyik mengambil bubur untuk Idoli. Rizu pula melayan Idoli dengan ceritakan tentang kisah makanan yang mereka sedang makan. Dia tersenyum sinis sedikit dan lalu keluarkan satu botol kecil dari poket seluarnya. Lalu dia tuangkan ke dalam bubur abangnya

"Nah, makan bubur ikan kau puas-puas" kata Kaizo kepada Idoli. Fang cepat-cepat simpan balik botol itu "Ini bubur abang ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Ha ah" Fang tersengih. Dia berkelakuan biasa dan lalu mengambil satu senduk bubur pisang. Mata dia asyik perhatikan abangnya yang sudah duduk di kerusi. Fang terus duduk supaya abang dia tidak mengsyaki apa-apa. Dia buat biasa sahaja sambil perhatikan abang dia lagi. Mulut Kaizo sudah terbuka sedikit dan lalu dia menyuap dirinya sendiri dengan bubur kacang merah itu. Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Abang Paizo.. mana kakak Lynna? Kata tadi kakak Lynna akan sampai" Kaizo membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu tetapi dia menjadi bisu pula "Abang Paizo?"

"Abang kenapa?" Kaizo tunjuk tekak dia kepada adiknya "Hehehee... abang takde suara yea.. heheheehe..." Lalu muka Kaizo berubah menjadi marah. Mata dia merenung tajam ke arah adiknya. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mulalah membebel tanpa sepatah perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Heheheehe... ABANG KAIZO TAK BOLEH NAK BERCAKAP!" Idoli tergelak kuat di situ, sama juga dengan Rizu

"HEHEHEEHEE... YAHOOOOO! ADIK BERJAYA! MISI ADIK UNTUK KENAKAN ABANG, BERJAYA!" Kaizo tidak begitu berpuas hati, lalu dia keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Terus Fang lari keluar dari dapur itu "HEHEHEHE... NANTI ADIK PULIHKAN SUARA ABANG OK!" Fang terus lari keluar dari rumah pula. Kaizo tetap mengejar adiknya. Rizu dan Idoli mengintai sedikit dari dapur

"Kasihan abang Kaizo tapi bestlah abang Fang kenakan abang Kaizo tadi.. heheehehee.. tapi mesti abang Fang kena belasah teruk dengan abang Kaizo" Idoli tergelak lagi "Eh, itu kak Lynna!"

"KAKAK LYNNA DAH SAMPAI! JOM MAKAN BUBUR KACANG MERAH SAMA-SAMA!" Lynna datang pada tepat masanya kerana di rumah, hanya tinggal Rizu dan Idoli sahaja. Siapa yang nak jaga mereka nanti kalau Kaizo sudah pergi mengejar adiknya di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Mujurlah Lynna ada... hehehee

* * *

 **Ok ke dengan chapter ini? kalau tak ok.. maaf yea**

 **Maulida - erti amoi adalah panggilan untuk gadis cina :D dan nerd pula adalah panggil untuk orang-orang yang rajin dan suka menghadap buku sepanjang hari.. (kalau salah, maaf yea)**

 **Alivia - terima kasih dengan idea kamu.. tapi jangan tersinggung yea.. author sudah buatkan idea awak cuma author jadikan cerita dia lain daripada cerita asal awak.. tapi next time, tidak perlu bagi jalan cerita dia macam mana.. just bagi idea dan tidak perlu tulis panjang-panjang... author akan gunakan idea untuk membuat satu cerita**

 **nightmare moon - terima kasih :D hehehee... author sudah update kawan baik ku 3 :D**

 **darkuchihasaiyan - rasanya sudah cukup watak oc di dalam fanfic ini... tapi apa-apa pun, thank you sebab kongsi tentang watak oc awak :)**

 **David - author sebenarnya tidak pernah menonton animasi naruto :)**

 **Lily - Lily T_T semoga kucing Lily tenang di sana bersama dengan kucing-kucing lain.. manalah tahu kucing Lily dapat berkawan dengan kucing author :D hehehee... stay strong ok my dear! author tahu Lily suka genre humor.. author pun suka genre humor.. hehehee *peyuk peyuk Lily!***

 **Next update, hari Ahad or Isnin ok :D jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Sayonara**

 **p/s - fanfic ini tidak akan berhenti sampai chapter 70 tapi akan berterusan sampai ke hujung tahun... jadi season 4 tu, author tidak pasti lagi. Samada season 3 adalah season terakir or sambung ke season 4.. bagilah author fikirkan puas2 xD**


	65. Misai Palsu

**Welcome back my dear readers! How are you today? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :) thank you juga sebab berikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang tersilap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Misai Palsu

"CANNON BALL!" Air percikan Emmy tadi terkena Rizu sedikit. Idoli sangat teruja melihat Emmy terjun ke dalam kolam renang tersebut. Kolam renang itu, pada asalnya adalah sebuah trampoline tetapi Emmy dengan kepintarannya. Ianya dapat mengubah menjadi sebuah kolam renang yang tidak begitu dalam. Idoli seronok sangat dapat bermain di dalam kolam renang tetapi dia terpaksa menggunakan pelampung. Rizu hanya rendamkan kaki sahaja sambil melihat Emmy dan Idoli main baling-baling air sesama sendiri

"Hehehee.. bestlah dapat main dekat kolam renang"

"Broccoli suka?"

"Mestilah Idoli suka, kakak Emmy!" Idoli ketawa sedikit di situ. Dia berenang-renang di tengah kolam renang itu "Idoli suka sangat duduk dekat sini sebab banyak benda seronok yang Idoli boleh buat tapi dekat planet Mau, tak banyak sangat hiburan berbanding dekat sini. Idoli sangat bertuah dapat duduk dekat bumi walaupun setahun sahaja"

"Hehehe.. kalau macam tu, broccoli kenalah kumpul kenangan banyak-banyak dekat sini!" Emmy berikan percikan sedikit dekat Idoli. Lalu dia melihat Rizu sedang kesedihan di tepi kolam renang "Penguin comel tak nak masuk ke?" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja

"Rizu takut dengan air?" tanya Lynna. Dia duduk di sebelah Rizu sambil berikan segelas air kelapa

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna" jawab Rizu dengan nada yang perlahan "Sebenarnya Pizu fobia nak masuk kolam renang. Pizu dulu pernah sekali lemas dalam kolam renang. Ibu yang selamatkan Pizu pada masa tu. Lepas tu Pizu terus takut nak main dekat dalam kolam renang"

"Kasihan Rizu tapi kolam ini tidak begitu dalam. Kalau Rizu takut lagi, Rizu boleh pakai pelampung macam Idoli"

"Takpelah kakak Lynna. Pizu pun sudah ok duduk di sini sahaja" Rizu minum sedikit air kelapa itu "Mana abang Paizo?"

"Abang Kaizo kamu tengah menikmati teh hijau dia dekat sana" Lynna tunjuk ke arah sebuah gazebo yang ada di halaman rumah Emmy "Abang Kaizo baru sahaja balik dari latihan tempur dia. Sekarang ni dia perlukan ketenangan"

"Hehehee.. abang Paizo suka betul dengan ketenangan tapi abang Paizo suka sangat dengan keganasan, kekerasan, kekejaman, kesadisan dan macam-macam ke lagi.. hehehe tapi kakak Lynna selalu bersabar dengan sikap abang Paizo"

"Habis tu.. tak kan kak Lynna nak mengamuk dan marah-marah dia.. hehehee... kadang-kadang kita orang ada juga bergaduh tapi lepas tu, kita orang akan selesaikan pergaduhan itu sendiri"

"Baguslah tu kakak Lynna" Rizu tersenyum melihat wajah kelembutan Lynna "Agaknya, apa abang Fang tengah buat dekat sekolah sekarang ni?"

"Tak tahulah" Lynna terus memeluk di tepi Rizu "Tapi akak rasa seronok sangat dapat bersama dengan korang semua" Rizu dan Lynna tergelak di situ. Kaizo hanya perhatikan dari jauh. Dia menghirup teh hijaunya dan lalu berkata

"Ketenangan"

* * *

"Rajin kau hari ni bawak bekalan makanan"

"Hehehe... ini sebab ada makanan lebihan malam semalam, Boboiboy" Fang membuka penutup bekas makanan itu. Gopal terliur melihat pesto pasta itu "Wei, kau jauhkan sikit air liur kau tu. Nanti masuk ke dalam makanan aku pulak"

"Maaf Fang.." Gopal tersengih "Tapi apasal tak habis makanan semalam? Abang kau tak makan ke?"

"Takdelah.. semalam aku dan abang aku makan dekat rumah kak Lynna"

"Wah! Ini mesti korang sudah jumpa ibu bapa kak Lynna sekali. Apa pendapat dia orang bila sudah jumpa korang berdua?" tanya Ying

"Errr... maksud aku dekat club house dia bukan dekat rumah dia.. hehehee.. maaf" Fang tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia makan sedikit pasta itu

"Oh begitu, jadi Idoli dan Faye pun ikut semalam?"

"Takdelah Yaya" Fang telan pasta yang sudah dikunyah olehnya "Dia orang tak ikut sebab Idoli nak bermalam dekat rumah Rizu dan Faye pula, dia nak bermalam di rumah Bella. Si Lily tu pun ada sekali dekat rumah Bella. Jadi aku dan abang aku ajelah yang pergi tapi kak Lynna yang tukang ambik kita orang.. hehehee"

"Mesti bestkan korang dinner tiga orang sahaja"

"Hmm.. bolehlah" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy "Kalau boleh, aku sudah lama tinggalkan dia orang berdua sahaja dekat situ dan aku pula.. balik rumah dan tidur! Hahahaa... eh, bukan tidur tapi belajar!"

"Suka hati kaulah Fang" Boboiboy terus bangun dari bangun bangku kantin sekolah "Aku pergi beli makanan sekejap" Fang sambung balik makan makanannya tanpa pedulikkan tentang sesiapa

Yaya dan Ying sedang berbincang tentang kerja sekolah mereka. Gopal asyik perhatikan pesto pasta yang sedang dimakan oleh Fang. Dia ada makanan sendiri iaitu nasi lemak tetapi hatinya, teringin untuk merasai pasta tersebut. Apa boleh buat, Fang bukanlah sejenis manusia alien yang suka berkongsi

"Tapi dia memang tak suka berkongsi pun.. kalau kongsi ilmu... hmmm..." Lily melirik matanya ke arah Fang "Bolehlah juga tapi suka sangat marah-marah bila orang tak faham. Isk isk isk.. apalah landak ni" Fang mula berapi-api dengan kemunculan Lily. Terus hilang selera dia, lalu dia tolak bekas makanannya dan berikan kepada Gopal

"Kau cakap tentang apa tadi tu Lily?" tanya Yaya "Kau ni.. macam-macam perangai pelik yang kau ada"

"Hehehe... entahlah, Lily seperti dengar ada suara narrator dekat sini. Imaginasi Lily aje kot atau sebenarnya ini hanyalah mimpi Lily sahaja.. kalau mimpi Lily.." Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy sedang membayar kuih karipap yang dibeli olehnya "BBB-CHAN!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy tetapi kekasih hatinya tidak begitu dengar jeritan Lily kerana kantin sekolah itu sungguh riuh rendah sekali

"Wei Lily... semenjak kau dibenarkan guna alat si Faye tu.. boleh dikatakan setiap hari kau ada dekat sini"

"Ala landak.. tak boleh ke Lily datang ke sini? Lily datang ke sini pun, selepas sahaja sesi persekolahan Lily tamat. Waktu pagi sekolah, waktu petang.. Lily datanglah ke sini" Lily terus buat muka kasihan sambil mulakan drama sedihnya "Janganlah halau Lily.. Lily hanyalah manusia biasa sahaja. Lily bukanlah alien seperti landak dan kapten hot. Lily sangat bertuah sangat dapat berkenalan dengan dua alien yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal tetapi paling istimewa sekali apabila dapat menjadi kawan baik kepada sepupu mereka iaitu Faye.. selamatlah Faye tidak seperti mereka berdua. Terima kasih Faye kerana menerima kepelikan kawan mu ini.. Lily sangat sangat menghargainya.." Lily terus lap hingus dia dekat tisu Fang

"Woi! Apasal kau ambik tisu aku!" Tetapi Lily hanya abaikan sahaja kemarahan Fang

"Lily sangat terharu apabila Boboiboy menjadi kawan Lily... dari dulu lagi Lily hanya dapat melihat... EH! APASAL SI MOPIKO ADA DEKAT DENGAN MY BBB-CHAN! JAGA KAU MOPIKO!" Lily terus bergegas untuk jauhkan diri Boboiboy daripada Mimiko "WEI MOPIKO! NANTI AKU SEMBUR JUGA UBAT NYAMUK MOPIKO DEKAT KAU!" Mimiko hanya membalas dengan lidahnya sahaja. Berapi-api hati Lily

"Adeh.. mula dah perebutan di antara Lily dan si Mimiko tu" Gopal menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hmm... biarkan ajelah.. takdelah aku nak dengar drama sedih dia tu" Fang terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Aku masuk kelas dulu"

"Awalnya kau nak masuk kelas"

"Aku rasa bosan pulak duduk dekat sini, Yaya.. lebih-lebih kena jadi penonton drama cinta tidak terbalas" Fang paling mukanya ke arah Boboiboy yang terpaksa menjadi tarik tali di antara Lily dan Mimiko "Kasihan kau yea, Boboiboy.. tak pernah nak merasai bebas daripada peminat setia kau.. hehehee"

"Lu pun ada peminat apa cuma.. peminat kau takdelah suka main gaduh-gaduh macam dia orang sahaja maa"

"Betul tu Ying! Peminat aku semuanya baik-baik.. contohnya ialah Rizu! Peminat aku paling setia sekali. Aku bangga dapat peminat seperti dia dan aku bangga dia adalah adik angkat aku! Adik kesayangan aku! HAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak bangga di situ sambil mencekak pinggang "Tapi korang jangan cemburu pula yea.. hehehe"

"Bila masa kita orang mahu cemburu maa... itu sudah kira kau sangat bertuah dapat peminat macam dia tapi nasib tidak begitu baik untuk kawan baik kita sorang lagi tu" kata Yaya sambil melihat Boboiboy larikan diri daripada Lily dan Mimiko. Mereka berdua tetap mengejar Boboiboy sehingga dapat "Haiyaa.. rasa kasihan pulak dengan kawan baik kita tu. Kalau dulu dengan si Ratu Lily.. sekarang dengan si Mimiko pulak.. macam-macam betul"

"Hehehe.. cuba korang bayangkan kalau Fang dapat peminat seperti peminat Boboiboy?"

"Seram sejuk aku rasa, Yaya" Menggigil Gopal "Tapi rasa macam best aje kena kejar dengan peminat" Gopal bayangkan diri dia berlari-lari di sebuah padang yang luas. Dia bayangkan diri dia sedang nyanyi sebuah lagu hindustan. Dia dan peminat dia yang agak ramai, akan berjoget di situ bersama

"Hehehee... sudah berangan nampaknya si Gopal ni" ketawa Ying "Apa kata kita tinggalkan dia bersendirian di sini"

"Isk, tak baiklah buat begitu"

"Ala Yaya, bukannya selalu pun.. jom kita masuk kelas. Aku mahu latihkan otak aku dengan latihan matematik!" Fang beredar dari situ. Yaya dan Ying memandang satu sama lain dan terus ikut di belakang Fang. Gopal di tinggalkan keseorangan di situ. Dia masih lagi berangan sehinggalah dia tidak sedar yang dia sudah berdiri di atas meja kantin sekolah sambil nyanyi lagu hindustan. Ramai yang ketawakan dengan gelagat lawak Gopal

Jauh dari situ, Boboiboy telah menyorokkan diri di dalam tandas budak-budak lelaki. Kalau dia sorok dekat stor sukan, mesti Lily dan Mimiko akan dapat tangkap dia balik dan mesti perebutan akan berlaku lagi. Boboiboy membuka paip air sinki dan lalu dia membasuh mukanya

"Kau ok ke?" Boboiboy menoleh ke kiri dan hati dia senang melihat Harraz ada di sebelahnya

"Aku ok tapi kau takde nampak si Lily dan Mimiko dekat luarkan?"

"Takde pulak.. tapi aku ada dengar Gopal tengah berjoget dekat kantin sekolah" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Kau sorok daripada dia orang berdua ke?"

"Ha ah, kalau Lily seorang sahaja takpe... tapi ini ada sekali si Mimiko tu.. seram sejuk aku"

"Hehehee.. kasihan kau tapi aku adalah peminat Kapten Kaizo" Harraz membuka paip sinki dia dan lalu dia membasuh tangannya "Aku takdelah macam Lily atau Mimiko.. aku minat biasa-biasa sahaja tapi yang aku pasti, aku memang cemburu kerana Fang dapat seorang abang yang sangat prihatin. Abang dan kakak aku, dia orang macam tak pedulikkan aku sangat. Jadi dia orang biarkan aku dengan hal aku sendiri. Ibu bapa aku pun sama juga.. hmmm... asyik lebih kepada abang dan kakak aku sahaja"

"Sabar ajelah Harraz" Boboiboy menutup paip air sinki dia "Tapi kalau kes cemburu tu.. hehee.. aku pun kadang-kadang cemburu tengok Fang dengan abang dia"

"Hehehe... garang macam mana pun abang Kaizo tu, ramai nak abang yang macam tu"

"BETUL TU!" Boboiboy dan Harraz terkejut dengan jeritan Lily. Mereka berdua menjenguk ke arah pintu tandas tersebut "Hai korang!" Lily melambai-lambai di luar tandas. Mereka tergelak melihat Lily memakai misai palsu

"Lily, apasal kau ada misai palsu tu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil keluar dari tandas

"Misai ni?" Lily tunjuk misai palsunya sambil tersengih "Ingatkan Lily nak masuk tadi tapi... ada pula cikgu garang dekat situ asyik perhatikan Lily aje.. seram sejuk Lily. Rasa macam cikgu itu telah di rasuk oleh abang Kaizo!"

"Maksud Lily cikgu yang tengah pegang rotan tu ke?" Harraz pandang ke arah seorang cikgu lelaki yang sudah naik tangga sekolah

"Ha ah!"

"Oh.. itu cikgu sejarah, nama dia cikgu Aiman. Dia memang garang macam abang Kaizo. Kau sorang sahaja ke? Mana si Mimiko?" tanya Boboiboy sambil perhatikan sekeliling dia "Takut pulak kalau dia tiba-tiba sahaja muncul"

"BBB-CHAN jangan risau. Tadi si Mopiko kena marah dengan cikgu matematik sebab semua jalan kerja dia, semuanya salah! Hahahahaaa! Tengok Lily ni, pandai dan bergaya!" Lily tersenyum bangga di situ. Misai palsu dia masih belum di tanggalkan lagi "Tapi kalau Boboiboy nak elakkan diri daripada dia, Boboiboy pakai misai Lily ni"

"Pakai misai palsu?" Lily terus tanggalkan misai palsu di bawah hidung dia dan terus lekat di muka Boboiboy "Errr... macam mana?" Boboiboy tersengih

"Nampak pelik pulak" jawab Harraz yang tergelak sedikit

"Ermm..." Lily cuba hendak mencari jawapan yang betul "Nampak macam... nampak macam bukan my BBB-CHAN! Tapi takpe! Lily ada cadangan lain! Kita gunakan kepintaran Ammy!"

"Ada lagi rupanya kau dekat sini" muncul Fang di sebelah Boboiboy. Dia melihat wajah Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Kau apasal tiba-tiba tumbuh misai? Nak jadi macho ke?"

"Mana adalah Fang.. ni misai palsu aje. Lily yang lekat tadi" Boboiboy tanggal misai itu dan terus dia pergi lekat dekat muka Fang "Hehehee... kau nampak pelik.." Hati Fang mula panas melihat ketiga-tiga kawan dia ketawakan dia

"Sudahlah, aku nak masuk kelas dulu" Terus dia beredar tanpa tanggalkan misai tersebut. Akibat terlampau geram sangat, dia terlupa tentang misai palsu itu. Para pelajar di sekolah itu, tergelak melihat Fang yang serba pelik itu. Ada juga yang katakan Fang nampak macho bergaya "Pelik.. pelik..." Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil fikirkan, apa yang pelik sangat tentang diri dia. Terus dia abaikan gelakkan itu tanpa membangkitkan kemarahan dia

* * *

Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat muka adiknya. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut kerana tiba-tiba sahaja adik dia tumbuh misai. Fang masih tidak sedar lagi dengan misai itu. Dari sekolah sehinggalah ke rumah, dia masih lagi memakai misai palsu itu. Faye tidak berkata apa, dia hanya diam sahaja

"Kenapa abang lihat adik semacam?"

"Kau ada pertandingan tumbuh misai dekat sekolah ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Barulah Fang tersedar dengan misai palsunya

"ALAMAK! Patutlah adik asyik kena gelak aje dekat sekolah ni.. INI SEMUA SALAH SI BOBOIBOY! DIA YANG PERGI LEKAT MISAI PALSU DEKAT MUKA ADIK!" Berapi-api Fang sehingga aura-aura bayang dia keluar dari tubuh badan dia "Jagalah kau wahai Boboiboy"

"Kau ni... nak salahkan dia pula. Salahkan diri kau tu sendiri. Macam mana boleh kau lupa tentang misai palsu tu"

"Hehehee.. adik marah sangat tadi sampai lupa pasal misai palsu ni" Fang terus tanggalkan misai itu dan lalu dia berikan kepada abang dia "Adik pergi mandi dulu yea" Dari ruang tamu, terus dia lari ke biliknya. Kaizo melihat misai palsu itu

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dengan misai tu?" tanya Idoli yang ada di sofa ruang tamu. Dia asyik perhatikan Kaizo dari tadi lagi "Abang Kaizo pakailah misai tu"

"Hmmm..." Terus Kaizo lekat misai palsu itu di bawah hidungnya. Lalu dia melihat dirinya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. Idoli tergelak melihat Kaizo mempunyai misai. Kaizo sedikit lagi hendak tergelak tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya dan tetap dengan muka serius "Rasa seperti bukan aku sendiri" Kaizo tanggal misai itu

"Hehehe.. tapi abang Kaizo nampak macho. Idoli suka!" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia berikan misai itu kepada Idoli "Hehehee... mesti nampak kelakar kalau Idoli yang pakai" Lalu dia memakai misai palsu itu "HEHE.. SAYA ADALAH KAPTEN IDOLI! KAPTEN YANG AKAN MENJAGA SELURUH GALAXY DARIPADA ANCAMAN ALIEN-ALIEN DURJANA! Hehehee..." Idoli mengambil pedang kotaknya yang ada di atas meja dan lalu melibas-libas angin di situ

"Seronoknya Idoli main sorang-sorang dekat situ" Idoli terus mendongak untuk melihat Fang. Dia tersengih di situ dengan misai palsunya "Comel pulak Idoli pakai misai tu"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih abang Fang tapi ini misai siapa?"

"Tak tahulah misai siapa. Kalau Idoli nak simpan, simpanlah"

"YEAHHHH!" Idoli melompat-lompat sambil mengangkat pedang kotaknya "Esok bolehlah Idoli pakaikan dekat abang Rizu! YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Idoli terus lari masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang boleh dengar suara kuat Idoli dari dapur "ABANG KAIZO! ESOK KITA PERGI MAIN DEKAT RUMAH KAKAK EMMY LAGI OK! IDOLI NAK MAIN DENGAN DIA ORANG LAGI!"

"Asyik nak main aje si anak kucing ni" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Kalaulah aku boleh putarkan masa dan kembali kepada masa kecik-kecik dulu, bolehlah aku menjadi seperti Idoli. Bersuka ria bersama kawan-kawan tanpa fikirkan masalah tapi masa aku kecik dulu, hanya aku, abang aku dan Lahap sahaja. Aku mana ada orang lain.." Hati Fang rasa sedih sedikit tetapi sekarang dia sangat bersyukur kerana mempunyai ramai kawan "Bersuka rialah kau Idoli, nanti bila sudah besar.. macam-macam benda kau kena fikirkan tapi aku harap, kau janganlah nak cepat sangat membesar kerana banyak benda yang kau tidak akan dapat merasai nanti"

* * *

Keesokann harinya, Fang sudah agak yang Lily akan datang balik ke Pulau Rintis dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain juga. Mata Lily sudah terpandang ke arah Fang

"LANDAK!" Fang berpura-pura tidak nampak Lily. Dia teruskan berjalan "LANDAKKK!" Lily kejar Fang dari belakang "LANDAK! LILY ADA DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang berhenti di situ dan lalu Lily terlanggar belakang badan Fang "Adeh.. sakit hidung Lily" Fang pusing kebelakang untuk melihat Lily

"Wei, kau ke sini lagi kenapa?" Lily terus tersengih sambil keluarkan sebungkus donut lobak merah dari beg kertasnya "DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

"Hehehee.. senang betul tak nak buat landak marah" Lily ketawa sedikit melihat Fang memeluk donut lobak merah itu seperti memeluk patung teddy bear "Landak tadi tanya kenapa Lily ada dekat sinikan?" Fang angguk-angguk sedikit "Lily ada dekat sini kerana Lily ingin selasaikan masalah si Mopiko tu!"

"Kau bawak ubat nyamuk mopiko ke?" muncul Bella di sebelah Lily "Bolehlah aku spray dekat muka si Mopiko tu tiap-tiap hari.. hehehehehe"

"Err.. bukanlah Bella" Tangan Lily sudah menyeluk masuk ke dalam beg kertasnya "Semalam aku suruh Ammy ciptakan sesuatu tapi dia cakap.. alat itu ada dekat abang Kaizo. Jadi tiada harapan untuk Lily menolong my BBB-CHAN. Lepas tu Lily terus mendapat satu idea.. misai palsu!" Lily terus keluarkan misai palsu dari beg itu dan terus mengangkat ke atas dengan penuh bangga

"Err.. boleh ke misai palsu ni menolong Boboiboy?" tanya Faye yang baru sahaja sampai "Kalau setakat misai palsu sahaja.. mesti si Mimiko dapat kenal pasti Boboiboy"

"Unless kalau dia betul-betul bendul.. sampai tak kenal langsung Boboiboy.. hehehee.. sudahlah semalam dia kena marah dengan cikgu matematik. Tak sangka pulak si Mimiko ni selemah lemahnya" Bella tergelak sinis di situ

"Tapi kalau kita ajar dia matematik, mesti dia akan jadi pandai nanti"

"Faye ni... janganlah rosakkan imaginasi aku" Bella terus bermasam muka "Tapi aku takkan halang kau, kalau kau nak ajar dia"

"Hehehee.. maaf Bella tapi janganlah merajuk dengan aku. Nanti kita pergi shopping hujung minggu ni, nak tak?" Faye berkelip-kelip matanya kepada Bella "Dah lama kita tak pergi shopping dekat negara lain kan kan kan"

"Hmm.. yelah.. kalau shopping dekat London pun, best juga" Bella mula berangan dia berada di kota London dengan muka sombongnya "Bestnya dapat shopping dekat situ"

"Memang best pun Bella" Lily turut berangan juga di situ. Fang hanya memandang dua gadis itu dengan wajah bosan dia. Sambil itu, mulut dia sedang kunyah donut lobak merah "Lepas tu, kita pergi ke negara Jepun pula..." Lily terbayangkan diri dia memakai kimono pink

"Wei.. jangan nak berangan lagi boleh tak?" marah Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati "Kau pergi mintak misai palsu tu dari Idoli ke?"

"Bukanlah.. ni Lily punya.. Lily ada simpan banyak misai palsu"

"Pelik bebenar kau ni, sampai misai palsu pun kau pergi kumpul" kata Fang sambil gelengkan kepala "Jadi, kau nak Boboiboy pakai misai palsu tu sepanjang persekolahan nanti ke?"

"Errr... sebenarnya Lily telah meminta bantuan daripada Ammy. Wahai anak-anak murid ku, saksikanlah apa yang misai palsu ini boleh buat" Lily tunjuk misai palsu itu kepada kawan-kawan dia seperti ingin mengadakan pertunjukkan magic. Lalu dia letakkan di bawah hidungnya. Terus bertukar menjadi seekor anak itik "TADAAAA! Tapi apasal Lily jadi anak itik pulak!"

"Aloloo.. comelnya anak itik ni" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar kerana Boboiboy duduk mencangkung di depannya. Jari telunjuk Boboiboy, mengusap-usap kepala anak itik itu "Hehehe.. tapi nampak pelik pula anak itik ni ada misai"

"Comel dan pelik kan kan kan..." Lily rasa nak pengsan di situ "Oh my BBB-CHAN, tolong tanggalkan misai palsu ni" Boboiboy tanggalkan misai itu. Lily terus kembali menjadi diri dia balik. Dia terus memeluk tubuh badannya sendiri kerana gembira dapat menjadi manusia balik

"Korang tak rasa pelik ke.. tahun ni banyak sangat hantu dan haiwan" Boboiboy membelek-belek misai itu sambil berkata-kata "Yelah, asyik jadi haiwan aje.. lebih-lebih lagi si Fang. Jadi seekor arnab sombong tapi memang padan dengan personality dia pun.. hehehe"

"Aku setuju aje, Boboiboy!" kali ini, Gopal muncul bersama Yaya dan Ying "Tapi... janganlah tukarkan aku jadi gajah. Takpun si Fang jadi gajah, lepas tu dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Mengerikan"

"Hehee.. ada ada aje kau ni Gopal. Tak kanlah Fang nak jadi gajah pulak.. memang tak sesuai untuk dia" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Tapi apa yang Boboiboy katakan tadi tu, dia memang sesuai jadi arnab"

"Betul tu Yaya.. dia hanya sesuai jadi arnab sahaja ataupun jadi landak terus"

"Amboi! Sesuka hati korang aje nak kutuk aku depan-depan yea" Aura-aura bayang sudah terkeluar. Bella tersenyum sinis sambil merampas misai palsu di tangan Boboiboy. Lalu dia lekatkan misai palsu itu di muka Fang "WOI!" Diri Fang berubah menjadi seekor arnab. Muka dia masam dan dia seperti ingin meletup pada bila-bila masa sahaja

"Hehehee.. tapi misai palsu ini sebenarnya untuk Boboiboy. Kegunaannya adalah untuk melindungi Boboiboy daripada si Mopiko tu" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Lily sudah pun fikir puas-puas dan inilah hasilnya dari idea Lily dan kepintaran Ammy! My BBB-CHAN, gunalah misai palsu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sekian sahaja laporan daripada saya, Lily terpaksa undurkan diri dulu kerana LILY NAK PERGI BAGI MY PENGUIN-CHAN SWIMMING LESSON!"

"Hyper betul dia tu" Faye tergelak sambil melihat kawan baik dia terus berlari keluar dari kawasan sekolah "Jomlah masuk kelas, kejap lagi loceng sekolah nak berbunyi"

"Wei Boboiboy, kau lupa sesuatu ke?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil melihat Boboiboy "Kau tak nak ke misai palsu kau ni?"

"Hehehe.. mestilah nak" Fang terus cabut misai palsunya. Badan dia kembali pulih menjadi manusia alien. Misai itu di berikan kepada Boboiboy "Masa Ratu Lily ada, takde pulak dia beriya-iya nak melindungi aku tapi si Mimiko ada, sanggup pulak dia fikirkan keselamatan aku dari si Mimiko tu"

"Hmmm... Ratu Lily tu lain. Dia orangkan kawan tapi musuh.. frenemies katakan tapi Mimiko ni boleh dikatakan musuh dia dan kita orang juga" balas Faye "Nampaknya orang yang kita tengah sebut-sebutkan sudah tiba"

"BOBOIBOY! MY BABY OREN!" Boboiboy terus pakai misai palsu itu. Lalu dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing oren. Mimiko sampai di situ, dia hanya nampak seekor kucing oren yang ada misai di bawah hidungnya "Eh, bukan Boboiboy ada dekat sini ke?" Dia mencari-cari di mana Boboiboy pergi

"Maaf Mimiko.. Boboiboy tiada di sini" Faye hanya berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Mimiko "Mungkin dia sudah lari kot"

"Lupakan ajelah dia, Mimiko... kau cari ajelah orang lain" Fang terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy ikut Fang dari belakang sambil ber meow meow "Jom kucing, kita pergi masuk kelas"

"Alaaa..." Mimiko berjalan begitu perlahan sekali kerana Boboiboy tiada di situ. Faye rasa kasihan pula melihat Mimiko. Dia ingin sahaja memujuk Mimiko tetapi Bella sudah mengheret dia pergi. Faye nampak kesedihan di air muka Mimiko kerana dia tiada kawan di sekolah itu. Tiada seorang pun yang sudi ingin berkawan dengan Mimiko. Hati Mimiko rasa sedikit terguris kerana semuanya tidak pedulikkan dia

"Bella.. kau naiklah dulu"

"Kau nak pergi ke mana Faye?"

"Aku nak pujuk Mimiko sekejap.. aku rasa kasihan pula dengan dia. Kau tak nampak ke muka kesedihan dia" Bella terus melihat Mimiko yang cuba tabahkan diri tetapi hati dia sebenarnya sedang menangis "Semenjak dia sekolah dekat sini, dia mana ada kawan. Kembar dia pula sekolah pagi. Mereka terpisah buat sementara dan kita pula... abaikan sahaja dia"

"Jadi.. kau nak berkawan dengan dia ke?"

"Kau marah ke kalau aku cuba berkawan dengan dia?" tanya Faye

"Aku tahu kau jenis friendly.. macam tahun lepas juga, semasa kau ada datang ke sini dan cuba hendak berkawan dengan aku. Kalau kau nak berkawan dengan dia, pergilah.. aku tak menjadi penghalang" Bella berikan senyuman dia kepada Faye "Tapi jangan kau bocorkan tentang misai palsu tu sudah"

"Takdelah tapi apa-apa pun.. terima kasih" Faye peluk Bella buat seketika. Selepas itu dia pergi ke arah Mimiko yang cuba menahan air matanya. Yaya dan Ying terdengar perbualan mereka tadi. Mereka sebenarnya tidak kisah kalau hendak berkawan dengan Mimiko tapi janganlah buat jahat seperti dulu lagi. Bella tersenyum melihat Faye memujuk Mimiko. Yaya dan Ying pun ada di sebelah Mimiko. Sedikit demi sedikit, Bella boleh nampak senyuman Mimiko yang sebenarnya

"Takpelah.. aku akan jadi kawan kau bila tiba masanya nanti" bisik Bella

* * *

"Baiklah my cute penguin, mula-mula pegang kedua belah tangan kakak Lily" Lily menghulurkan kedua-dua tangannya kepada Rizu "Dan kakak Lily janji tidak akan lepaskan tangan Rizu"

"Ok.." Rizu masih ragu-ragu lagi tetapi dengan nasihat daripada Lynna semalam, dia harus buang perasaan takut terhadap air. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu mencecah kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Kedua-dua tangannya sudah pegang tangan Lily "Kakak Lily janji tau.. jangan lepaskan Pizu"

"Kakak janji! Kakak Lily akan ajar Rizu berenang sampai Rizu tidak lagi takut dengan air!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"You can do it, penguin!" Emmy dan Idoli berikan semangat kepada Rizu. Mereka juga ada di dalam kolam renang. Kawan baik Rizu iaitu Roy, ada di situ juga. Rizu yang ajak dia datang untuk bermain-main di dalam kolam renang "We believe in you!" Rizu tersenyum melihat mereka. Jadi dia tidak mahu hampakan kawan-kawan dia, kakak-kakak dan abang-abang dia sekali

"Hehehe... seronok melihat dia orang bagi semangat dekat Rizu" Lynna ada di situ tetapi dia hanya duduk bersila di tepi kolam renang

"Semangat kawan" kata Kaizo. Dia juga ada di tepi Lynna, duduk bersila juga "Aku masa kecik-kecik.. selalu ajar si Pang berenang. Lama kelamaan, baru dia reti berenang"

"Abang yang baik" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Kau ingat aku ni abang yang sentiasa kejam ke?"

"Takdelah.. aku cakap sahaja, Kaizo. Kau masa kecil, selalu buat sesuatu untuk membuatkan dia tersenyum. Kau memang sangat sayang dekat dia" Lynna berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Kaizo. Tangan dia mula bermain-main dengan air kolam renang

"Aku memang sayangkan dia tu.. ibubapa aku tak dapat melihat dia membesar tapi aku akan jaga dia supaya dia membesar dengan sempurna. Pertama kali dia dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah kami, masa aku dan dia termasuk pada masa silam kami. Pada saat-saat akhir ibu ada, akhirnya ibu dapat juga melihat aku dan dia meningkat dewasa dan dalam keadaan sihat. Ibu aku tersenyum pada saat saat akhir itu. Dia pergi dengan tenangnya tapi adik aku pula yang jadi trauma"

"Hehehee.. aku ingat lagi kejadian itu. Pertama kali aku bergaduh dengan kau sebab adik kau sendiri" Lynna terus percikan air kearah Kaizo. Dia tergelak melihat Kaizo cuba mengelakkan diri daripada percikan itu

"KITA SERANG ABANG KAIZO!" Idoli terus menembak Kaizo dengan pistol airnya. Habis basah baju Kaizo "Hehehee... abang Kaizo tidak boleh elakkan diri daripada Idoli!"

"KENAPA SEMUA SERANG AKU DENGAN AIR NI!"

"SEBAB ABANG KAIZO ASYIK NAK SERIUS AJE! JOMLAH BERSUKA RIA DENGAN KITA ORANG" Kaizo bermasam muka, terus dia bangun dari situ. Lynna secara senyap-senyap, dia bangun dan menolak Kaizo masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Air percikan yang begitu besar, terkena semua orang yang berada di dalam kolam renang tersebut. Lily, Rizu, Emmy, Idoli dan Roy tergelak melihat rambut Kaizo sudah habis basah. Hilang segala gel rambutnya

"LYNNAAAAAA!"

"Hehehee... maaf Kaizo.. aku hanya nak hiburkan hati mereka sahaja" Lynna tergelak di situ

"Quack quack quack"

"Eh, mana pula Lily si itik ni datang?" Lynna rasa hairan melihat seekor sedang berenang-renang di hadapan Kaizo. Lalu dia nampak Lily sedang tersengih besar di situ "Lily yang bawak Lily si itik ke sini lah ni"

"Hehehee.. dia cakap dia pun nak swimming juga" kata Lily yang masih lagi tersengih. Lynna tersenyum sambil gelengkan kepala. Kaizo sudah pun naik ke atas dan lalu dia menolak Lynna masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan dia pula, terus beredar dari situ

"KAIZOOOOOO!" Kaizo abaikan sahaja jeritan Lynna. Dia hanya pergi duduk di gazebo sambil menikmati teh hijaunya tanpa rasa bersalah

"Ketenangan"

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke? kalau tak ok, maaf T_T**

 **jangan risau, author akan teruskan sampai hujung tahun :) lepas tu, baru author buka season 4 :3 untuk chapter birthday Fang, memang dalam perancangan pun :D nanti author akan masukkan sekali lagu yang di request oleh pakauehiwk.. tapi kena sabar dulu**

 **kepada aisyah - mana author dapat inspirasi nak buat sesuatu cerita? author kadang-kadang tulis aje dulu apa yang terbuku dalam otak ni.. lepas tu barulah inspirasi datang.. hehehe.. kalau tentang komik tu.. hmm... aisyah nak buat komik pendek atau komik panjang? kalau pendek.. author takde idea pula untuk aisyah tapi kalau aisyah nak gunakan cerita akak dari fanfic Sesi Merapu.. author benarkan :) semoga berjaya aisyah!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! next update.. hari selasa or rabu :3**

 **-Sayonara-**


	66. Baby Landak

**Welcome back semua! How are you today? hehehehe**

 **awal pulak author update yea xD tapi takpe... lepas ni korang tunggu author update masa birthday Fang~**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudi berikan review! dan terima kasih juga yang sudi membaca fanfic ini! teruskan beri sokongan kamu kepada author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Baby Landak

"PAICO!"

"KAIZO!"

"PAICO!"

"KAIZO! AKU CAKAP KAIZO, KAIZO LAH! BUKAN PAICO!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lynna terus mendukung Fang yang sudah menjadi kanak-kanak berumur 3 tahun

"Kaizo! Janganlah marah dia.. Fang-" Lalu kepala Lynna kena tepuk dengan Fang "Maksud akak.. Pang termakan biskut formula si Emmy buat tu"

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku nak lah dia panggil aku Kaizo bukannya Paico.. ingat aku ni psycho ke apa. Sudahlah si Rizu asyik panggil aku Paizo aje.. selamat bukan Paico"

"Hehehe... itu sebab dia suka dengan nama comel kau, Paizo.. betul tak Pang?" Fang angguk-angguk sambil picit hidung Lynna "Alolo... comelnya dia" Dia terus memeluk Fang di tepi bahunya "Jom Pang, akak bagi makan.. nak tak?"

"NAK!" Fang peluk leher Lynna. Mata dia memandang ke arah abangnya, lalu dia tuding jarinya "PAICO!"

"NAMA ABANG BUKAN PAICO! TAPI KAIZO!" Berapi-api hati Kaizo

"PAICO! PAICO! PAICO! PAICO!" Fang terus gelak. Lynna turut ketawa juga. Dia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dapur sebelum Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu "PAICO!"

"Jagalah kau nanti Pang.. bila kau sudah pulih. Aku akan menghukum kau" Kaizo tarik nafas dan tenangkan dirinya "Bila si budak Emmy tu nak siapkan formula dia" Dia terus duduk di atas kerusi sofa sambil teringatkan balik kejadian tadi. Emmy telah berikan biskut formula dia sendiri kepada Fang sebagai bahan experiment. Biskut formula itu sepatutnya dapat membuat badan Fang menjadi kuat seperti The Hulk atau Captain America tetapi ianya membuat Fang menjadi seorang bayi kecil

Kejadian itu berlaku apabila Fang pulang dari sekolah dan terserempak dengan Emmy. Ketika itu, Fang pulang bersama dengan Faye. Dia tidak berasa ragu-ragu dengan biskut Emmy kerana dia tahu, Emmy tidak pernah buat silap dengan ciptaan dia tetapi kali ini, ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan formulanya. Setelah Fang menggigit biskut itu, badan dia mula mengecil dan berubah menjadi bayi. Emmy terus berasa cemas dan dia dengan segeranya, dia akan memperbaiki biskut formula itu dan akan cuba untuk kembalikan Fang pada umur asalnya. Faye terpaksa mendukung Fang untuk bawa balik rumah. Mujurlah Kaizo tidak begitu mengamuk sangat, dia hanya marah sedikit sahaja

"Abang Kaizo.." Kaizo terus pandang ke arah Faye

"Kenapa? Ada berita daripada Emmy ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Abang Kaizo tak marah Emmy kan?"

"Abang marah sikit sahaja tapi.. kita semua tidak lari dari buat kesilapan, jadi abang maafkan dia. Dia ada hubungi kau ke?"

"Ada.. dia cakap, mungkin esok dia akan bawa biskut formula dia. Jadi abang kena bersabar yea" Kaizo tidak berkata apa "Kalau abang tak larat nak jaga si baby Fang tu seorang diri, kak Lynna boleh tolong abang"

"Hmm.. ok.." Kaizo terus mencapai remote television tetapi dia dan Faye terdengar sesuatu benda terjatuh dari dapur. Mereka bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi "Pang?!"

"Jangan risau Kaizo.. si Pang ni tengah main dengan periuk" Lynna sedang melutut di tepi Fang "Dia main ketuk-ketuk, lepas tu dia pergi baling" Dia mengusap kepala Fang

"PAICO!" Fang tunjuk ke arah Kaizo "PAICO! PAICO! PAICO COMEL!"

"Hehehee... Pang sayangkan abang?" tanya Lynna

"CAYANG CAYANG!" Fang terus bangunkan diri untuk berjalan ke arah Kaizo. Kedua tangan dia sudah terangkat sambil melihat abangnya "Dukunglah Pang"

"Hmm... manja betul kau ni" Kaizo tidak membantah, dia dukung adiknya "Malam ni kau nak makan apa?"

"Pang nak matan pang pang..."

"Makan lempang?" bisik Faye sambil ketawa sedikit

"Atau Pang nak makan lempeng?" tanya Lynna sambil bangunkan diri "Nanti kak Lynna buatkan lempeng, nak tak?"

"Tak nak" Fang gelengkan kepala "Pang nak pang pang!"

"Err.. apa yang dia cuba katakan, Kaizo?"

"PAICO!" Fang terus memeluk leher abangnya "Pang nak matan lobak merah"

"Hehehee... geram betul Lynna tengok budak ni.. comel aje" Fang lepaskan leher abangnya, lalu dia melihat Lynna

"Pang memang comel" Fang terus tersenyum nampakkan gigi dia "Kakak Pynna pun comel" Lynna dan Faye tergelak apabila Fang memanggil Lynna, Pynna "Tenapa gelakkan Pang?"

"Sebab Pang comel.." Lynna cubit pipi Fang "Pang nak makan lobak merah sahaja? Tak nak makan makanan lain?"

"Hmmm.. Pang nak pang pang.. pang pang.."

"Budak ni nak kena lempang ke?" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia sedikit

"Butan butan! Pang nak pang pang.. pangcake!"

"Ohhh... Pang nak pancake rupanya.. tapi mana boleh malam-malam makan pancake tapi Pang jangan risau, kak Lynna akan tetap buatkan untuk Pang yang comel ni" Lynna ketawa sedikit "Akak buatkan untuk Pang ok.. Pang nak pancake perisa apa?"

"LOBAK MERAH!" Fang tersenyum sambil ke pipi "KAKAK PYNNA!" Dia terus terjun ke dalam dakapan Lynna pula "Budak ni.. tak reti duduk diam yea.. Pang pergi main dengan abang Kaizo-"

"PAICO!"

"Ok ok.. dengan abang Paico.. dan akak pula, sediakan pancake untuk Pang"

"Hehehe.. cayang kakak Pynna!" Fang peluk leher Lynna

"Ini kena ambik gambar banyak-banyak ni! Kenangan yang aku tak boleh nak lupakan!" Faye terus ke biliknya untuk mengambil kamera ungunya. Kaizo sudah mengambil Fang di dalam pelukan Lynna. Mereka berdua terus ke ruang tamu untuk menonton television bersama. Kaizo letak Fang di tepi meja ruang tamu. Fang terduduk di atas lantai sambil melayan tiga ekor haiwan. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik ada di situ juga. Tiga ekor haiwan itu melayan Fang dengan mesranya

"Pucing!" Fang pegang ekor Shadow "Pang cayang Cadow" Fang bangun dan terus memeluk Shadow dari belakang. Lalu Kaizo mengangkat Fang dan dudukkan dia di atas sofa. Kaizo terus bukakan rancangan kartun Molang untuk Fang. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik naik ke atas sofa juga. Ketiga ekor haiwan itu duduk di sisi Fang sambil menonton rancangan kartun itu

"Duduk diam-diam.. jangan nak buat bising" kata Kaizo tetapi tiada balasan yang dia dapat kerana mereka bertiga sibuk sangat tengok rancangan kartun

"Comelnya dia orang" Faye muncul di ruang tamu tetapi kali ini dengan kameranya. Dia terus menangkap gambar Fang bersama haiwan peliharaan dia "Pang senyum.." Fang tersenyum nampakkan gigi "Pandai Pang senyum"

"Kau jaga dia orang sekejap, aku nak ke dapur" Kaizo tinggalkan Fang di bawah jagaan Faye. Dia melihat sedikit adiknya, Fang langsung tidak pandang ke tempat lain. Mata dia asyik menonton rancangan kartun dan tangan sebelah dia sudah membelai kepala Shadow

"Lynna, jangan buat pancake tu banyak sangat. Yang makan, si Pang sorang tu aje"

"Yang lain tak nak makan ke? Mana Idoli?.. aku tak nampak pun dia dari tadi" tanya Lynna sambil tuangkan sedikit adunan pancake di atas kuali leper

"Idoli tidur dekat atas.. dia siang tadi asyik main aje dengan si Rizu tu. Baru sekarang nak tidur si budak kecik tu.. esok, kalau kau tak terlampau sibuk sangat.. tolong aku jaga si Pang dan Idoli juga"

"Boleh aje Kaizo tapi adik kau mesti dah pulih sebelum sekolah bermula. Dia kan sekolah petang dan Emmy mesti hantar biskut formula itu awal pagi" Lynna terbalikkan pancake itu "Tapi aku akan tetap datang juga ke sini. Nanti aku bawa bubur lobak merah"

"Hmm... terima kasih" Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil perhatikan Lynna masak pancake itu

"Kau tak nak pancake?"

"Takpelah.. petang tadi aku sudah makan dengan Idoli dan Rizu" Lynna tersenyum sedikit tanpa melihat Kaizo "Aku bawa dia orang pergi makan dekat bandar tadi"

"Baguslah tu kau bawa dia orang berjalan-jalan. Maaf sebab aku tak dapat nak tolong kau jaga dia orang"

"Takpe" balas Kaizo "Dia orang takdelah nakal sangat, jadi aku senang jaga dua budak kecik tu"

"Kalau begitu.. lepas aku dah siapkan pancake ni, aku balik rumah. Aku jumpa kau esok sahaja" Lynna letakkan pancake yang sudah siap di masak ke dalam piring besar "Kau dan Faye boleh jaga Fang dan Idoli malam ni tapi aku rasa.. Idoli mesti tidur sampai esok pagi tapi... hehee.. katil kau penuhlah nanti dengan adanya Fang, Idoli dan kau lagi"

"Itu kau tak perlu risaukan sangat. Lagipun Idoli suka sangat tukar menjadi anak kucing semasa dia tidur tapi pagi nanti, mesti dia bertukar balik ke manusia kucing balik. Yang peliknya, dia boleh bertukar masa dia tengah tidur. Nanti aku tidur ajelah dekat lantai, bentangkan tilam untuk diri aku. Biar si Pang dan Idoli tidur dekat katil aku"

"Oklah tu.. kau betul tak nak pancake?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala. Lalu dia mengintai sedikit untuk melihat apa Faye buat di ruang tamu. Dia nampak Faye masih lagi menangkap gambar tetapi Fang sudah duduk di atas meja ruang tamu bersama haiwan pelharaannya

"Kenapa adik aku pakai costume arnab pulak ni?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah. Lynna mengjenguk sedikit dan lalu dia tersenyum melihat kecomelan Fang bersama Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik begitu tekun sekali menonton rancangan kartun. Costume arnab itu sebenarnya, Faye yang telah menukarkan pakaian Fang tadi kepada costume arnab. Dia telah menggunakan alat menukar pakaian

"Hmm... macam-macam betul si Faye ni" Terus Lynna sambung balik membuat pancake

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mata bulat Fang melihat wajah-wajah yang kini sedang memandang dia dengan senyuman sampaikan bibir. Tangan kanan dia asyik menyuapkan dirinya dengan biskut chocolate chip. Tangan kiri dia pula sedang memeluk sebungkus biskut chocolate chip. Dia hanya duduk di atas kerusi sofa ruang tamu dan rasa pelik melihat muka-muka yang dia kenal iaitu kawan-kawan dia sendiri

"Hehehee.. comel betul kawan baik aku ni" kata Boboiboy sambil cubit pipi Fang

"Ala.. bandingkan aku dengan si panas baran ni, aku lagi comel masa aku kecik-kecik dulu. Dia ni keding aje, pipi pun tak tembam mana" kata Gopal dengan bangganya

"Kau Gopal.. mesti masa kau dulu-dulu suka sangat makan sampai sekarang.. patutlah badan kau tak pernah nak turun" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. tapi kita semua mestilah comel masa kita kecik-kecik dulu maaa" kata Ying sambil belai rambut Fang "Akak nak satu biskut boleh?" Fang gelengkan kepala "Aiyaa.. kedekut punya budak"

"Alahai.. dia tak nak kongsi pula" kata Yaya "Tapi.. bila dia nak jadi remaja balik?"

"Ala, biarkan ajelah dia jadi baby comel.. bolehlah aku peluk dia puas-puas. Nanti bila dia jadi remaja, tak comel dah.. asyik nak masam muka sahaja. Betul tak Pang?" Bella cuit hidung Fang dan lalu Fang tergelak sedikit "Geramnya aku!"

"YANG KAMU SEMUA SUDAH KENAPA? TAK PERNAH TENGOK BUDAK KECIK KE?" Terkejut Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Bella dengan suara garang Kaizo "Ketepi, aku nak bagi si Pang ni makan biskut yang Emmy bagi pagi tadi"

"Emmy bagi biskut?" tanya Boboiboy sambil ketepi sedikit untuk membolehkan Kaizo mengangkat Fang

"Yea, dia bagi biskut formula untuk pulihkan si Pang ni. Awal-awal pagi lagi dia sudah datang" balas Kaizo

"Hehehe.. Idoli tadi tolong abang Kaizo mandikan abang Fang.. dia nakal sangat dalam bilik air. Habis basah baju abang Kaizo" Idoli ada di situ juga dengan pedang kotak dia "Idoli tunggu kakak Lynna sampai tapi dia belum lagi sampai. Kakak Faye cakap, kakak Lynna datang lambat sikit"

"Kak Lynna ada hal lah tu" balas Boboiboy. Mata dia melihat Kaizo sedang mendukung dengan Fang sambil bermain-main dengan hidung adiknya "Mesra betul abang Kaizo dengan Fang"

"Aku ingat lagi tahun lepas.. masa Fang lupa ingatan dan dia ingat diri dia masih kecik lagi.. masa tu abang Kaizo bukan macam abang yang garang tapi seorang abang semasa dia dulu-dulu lagi" kata Yaya. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat adik beradik alien itu "Rasanya abang Kaizo rindukan pada waktu mereka kecil lagi"

"Aku pun rasa begitu, Yaya" kata Ying

"Jom Pang.. abang bagi kau makan biskut lain" Kaizo mengambil bungkusan biskut chocolate chip dari tangan adiknya

"Pang nak biskut... Pang nak biskut..."

"Kejaplah, abang nak bagi biskut yang lagi sedap!"

"Biskut apa?" tanya Fang sambil membulatkan mata dia "Biskut lobak merah?"

"Bukan tapi biskut lain.. mesti Pang akan suka dengan biskut itu" Kaizo membawa adiknya masuk ke dalam dapur. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Idoli ikut Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur. Mereka melihat Kaizo sedang cuba masukkan sekeping biskut ke dalam mulut Fang tetapi bibir Fang tertutup rapi. Faye ada di dalam dapur, dia sedang sediakan air untuk kawan-kawannya

"Kenapa Fang tak nak makan?" tanya Faye yang rasa hairan melihat Fang pusingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Tangan Kaizo cuba sumbatkan biskut itu tetapi Fang tidak mahu

"Makanlah biskut ni.. susah betul nak bagi kau makan" Kaizo terpaksa bersabar dengan sikap adiknya "Pang nak jadi kuat macam abang tak?"

"NAK!"

"Hehehehe.. sebut nak jadi kuat, terus dia suka" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat Fang mengambil biskut itu dari tangan Kaizo tetapi dia bukan makan biskut itu, dia pergi sumbat ke dalam mulut Kaizo

"Paico matan biskut ni" Tangan Fang menutup Kaizo "Sedap tak?" Kaizo terpaksa telan biskut formula itu. Dia tidak tahu apa akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti. Tiba-tiba badan dia mula berubah dan dia menjadi semakin pendek. Faye cepat-cepat mengambil Faye dari tangan Kaizo

"Alamak.. abang Kaizo sudah menjadi budak kecik" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Aduh.. timbul satu lagi masalah"

"Hai! Saya Kaizo!" Kaizo tersenyum sambil tergelak sedikit. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye pandang sesama sendiri. Mereka sudah menjadi cemas. Mata Idoli bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo sudah menjadi kanak-kanak sebaya dengan dengan diri dia

"PAICO!" Fang menolak-nolak badan Faye supaya diri dia dilepaskan "PAICO! PAICO!"

"Fang.. duduklah diam-diam" marah Faye

"PANG!" Fang tepuk kepala Faye dan lalu dia diturunkan oleh Faye "PAICO! PAICO!" Fang berlari-lari ke arah abangnya

"PANG!"

"PAICO!" Fang melompat dan terus memeluk abangnya "Pang cayang abang" Kaizo membalas balik pelukan adiknya

"Alolo.. comelnya dia orang" Bella mengesat air matanya yang sudah terkeluar sedikit "Agaknya, macam ni lah dia orang masa kecik-kecik dulu.. such a lovely sibling"

"Abang pun sayangkan Pang" kata Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan adiknya dari pelukan dia "Abang sentiasa ada di sisi adik"

"Hmm.. sekarang macam mana? Tak kan kita nak biarkan dia orang macam ni.. kejap lagi kita orang nak pergi sekolah dah"

"Jangan risau abang Boboiboy, Idoli akan jaga dia orang!" kata Idoli sambil mencekak pinggang "Idoli akan bagi dia orang makan, tidurkan dia orang, main dengan dia orang dan juga.. bawa dia orang jalan-jalan dengan abang Rizu!"

"Hehehe.. tapi Idoli kecik lagi" Yaya belai kepala Idoli "Kita kena tunggu sampai kak Lynna datanglah macam ni"

"Ha ah, betul juga.. nanti mesti kak Lynna akan terkejut punya" Ying ketawa sedikit "Haiyaa.. lama betul dia main peluk-peluk" Kaizo sudah terduduk di atas lantai dapur dan masih lagi memeluk adiknya

"Sudah sudahlah tu main peluk-peluk.. tak kan lari punya si Fang tu" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia. Faye tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal tepuk kepala aku?"

"Kau ni, biarkanlah dia orang tu" balas Boboiboy "Bukan senang nak tengok dia orang jadi budak kecik dan berpelukan seperti ini"

"Ha ah, betul tu.. aku tak nak tengok dia orang terpisah, nanti dua adik beradik alien ni menangis tak tentu pasal. Nanti siapa mahu pujuk dia orang" kata Ying "Tapi kita kena beritahu Emmy yang biskut tadi tu, abang Kaizo termakan. Banyak nakal si budak Fang ni"

"Hehehe.. besar ke, kecik ke.. tetap nakal juga Fang ni" Yaya ketawa sedikit. Lalu Fang terus pandang ke arah Yaya "Kenapa Fang?"

"Pang suka dengar Paya tetawa"

"Tak pasal-pasal.. kau jadi Paya pula" Bella pula tergelak "Pang oh Pang.. meh dengan kakak Bella"

"TAK NAK!" Fang lepaskan diri dia dari pelukan abangnya "Paico! Jom main-main" Fang tarik tangan abangnya dan lalu membawa abangnya keluar dari dapur itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Idoli ikut mereka keluar dari dapur juga

"Pang nak main apa?"

"Pang nak main corok-corok dengan Paico" kata Fang "Tita cemua main corok-corok. Pang tira dan yang lain, corok! Tapi... Pang tak leti tira"

"Takpelah.. biar abang Boboiboy tolong Fang-" Terus tangan Boboiboy kena tepuk "Hehehe.. maaf, biar abang Boboiboy tolong Pang kira"

"Ok! Cepat cemua pergi corok" Fang terus menutup mukanya di belakang kerusi sofa "Errr.. catu... dua... lempat.."

"Tiga lah Pang..."

"Oh... catu dua tiga.. lempat... lima..." Boboiboy tergelak melihat Fang mengira "Err... lepas tu... lujuh?"

"Err... lepas lima.. nombor enam.."

"Ohhhh! Catu.. dua.. tiga.. lempat.. lima.. lenam... lujuh.. betul tak?" Fang terus pandang Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebarnya

"Betul betul.. sambung balik kira, abang Boboiboy pergi sorok.."

"Ok!" Fang pejamkan mata dia dan lalu dia kira balik semula "Catu.. dua.. tiga.. lempat.. lima.. lenam.. lujuh.. errr... cepuluh! PANG DAH CIAP TIRA!" Fang celikkan matanya "Mana cemua olang corok yea.." Fang terus lihat di sekitar ruang tamu itu. Dia tidak takut kalau di tinggalkan sorang "Lalam lapur kot.." Fang secara senyap, dia masuk ke dapur. Dia lihat bawah meja makan dapur, tiada sesiapa di situ. Lalu dia pergi membuka kabinet di bawah sinki

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Shadow dan Pikachu melompat keluar untuk memeluk Fang

"CADOW! DAN PIKACHU!" Fang tergelak sakan di dalam dapur itu "Jom ikut Pang cari yang lain.. mana Paico corok yea"

"Meow meow" balas Pikachu

"Pikachu pun talak tau mana dia corok.. tita cari cama-cama" Fang keluar dari dapur bersama dua ekor kucing itu "Pili litik corok mana?"

"Meow" balas Shadow

"Tita cari lekat bilik bawah dulu" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu yang selalu Lynna guna. Bilik itu bersebelah dengan bilik Faye. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik tersebut. Dia lihat bawah katil, tiada siapa di situ. Lalu dia pergi buka pintu almari yang terbuka sedikit. Fang tersenyum melihat seseorang menyorok di dalam almari tersebut "YEAHHH! PELLA! PANG JUMPA PELLA!"

"Hehehe.. comel si Pang ni" Bella tergelak sedikit. Fang tersenyum lebar dan lalu dia pergi ke pintu bilik air "Kenapa Pang?"

"Lolong butakan"

"Adeh.. pelat teramat budak ni" Bella membuka pintu bilik air itu. Dia tergelak melihat Gopal menyorok di dalam bath tub

"POPAL! PANG JUMPA POPAL!" Fang terus lari keluar dari bilik air itu dan pergi ke bilik Faye

"Dey! Gopal lah! Bukan Popal!" Gopal keluar dari bath tub tersebut "Mana si Pang tu pergi"

"Dia dah lari keluar" balas Bella. Mereka berdua pergi ke bilik sebelah dan perhatikan Fang mencari yang lain. Fang merangkak ke bawah katil dan mengheret keluar Lily si itik

"PANG JUMPA LITIK! PILI PILI!"

"Hehehee... Lily jadi pili.. pili bomba" Bella tergelak sedikit bersama Gopal "Pandai Pang jumpa Lily si itik" Bella angkat itik itu dari tangan Fang

"Mana yang lain?" Fang masih mencari lagi, lalu dia tersenyum kerana dia ternampak Boboiboy menyorok di belakang pintu bilik Faye "POPOIPOY!" Bella dan Gopal menjenguk di sebalik pintu dan terus mereka tersenyum

"Pandai Pang jumpa abang Boboiboy" Fang lari keluar dari bilik Faye. Mereka bertiga ikut ke mana Fang ingin pergi seterusnya "Pang naik atas!" Fang panjat tangga itu tetapi mereka takut nanti dia jatuh tergolek pula

"Jatuh budak ni nanti" bisik Bella. Boboiboy terus pergi mendukung Fang

"Jom, abang bawa Pang naik atas ok"

"OK! PANG CAYANG POPOIPOY!" Fang memeluk leher Boboiboy "Hehehee.. Cadow dan Pikachu pun likut" Dia tersenyum melihat dua ekor kucing yang setia mengikut Fang mencari yang lain. Sampai sahaja di atas, Boboiboy terus letakkan Fang di depan bilik Kaizo tetapi Fang lari ke bilik yang hujung. Bilik itu adalah bilik tetamu juga tetapi jarang di gunakan

"Seronok pulak aku tengok si Fang ni cari kawan-kawan kita yang lain" kata Boboiboy

"Aku pun rasa seronok juga.. tengok dia lari pun dah nampak comel" Bella tersenyum sedikit "Tapi kawan kita yang sorang lagi tu" Dia dan Boboiboy melihat ke bawah. Gopal dan Lily si itik sedang duduk sahaja di ruang tamu sambil menonton sebuah rancangan di television "Jom kita tengok, apa si Pang tu buat"

"Pang tak lumpa ceciapa" kata Fang sambil keluar dari bilik itu. Dia agak hampa sedikit tetapi semangat dia terus naik apabila dia nampak seseorang menyorok di bawah selimut bilik dia "Ciapa tu" Dia lari masuk ke dalam bilik. Boboiboy dan Bella perhatikan Fang dari luar bilik. Fang menarik selimut itu dan Idoli terkejut melihat Fang

"LOLI! PANG JUMPA LOLI!"

"YEAH! ABANG PANG DAH JUMPA IDOLI!" Idoli turun dari katil "Siapa lagi abang Pang belum jumpa lagi?"

"Hmmm.. Paico, Paya, Paye dan Ping!" Fang teru ke bilik air. Boboiboy dan Bella tergelak kerana nama mereka semua ada huruf P dekat depan "PANG JUMPA PING DAN PAYE!"

"Aiyooo... jangan jerit-jerit maa" Fang menarik tangan Ying dan Faye keluar dari bilik air itu "Hehehe.. korang pun dia sudah jumpa.. tapi, siapa lagi dia belum jumpa lagi?"

"Abang Kaizo dan Yaya" jawab Boboiboy dan Bella secara serentak

"Happy betul si Fang ni" Faye rasa geli hati melihat kecomelan Fang

"Ohh... Pang pergi cari dia orang sampai dapat, nanti kakak Ying bagi hadiah" Ying belai kepala Fang yang sedang tersenyum itu

"HADIAH! PANG CUKA HADIAH!" Ying terus cium kedua belah pipi Fang "Hehehee... gelilah Ping" Fang terus lari keluar. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya. Dia cari bawah katil, tiada Kaizo ataupun Yaya. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik air, tiada siapa di situ. Dia buka almari dan akhirnya, dia jumpa Kaizo

"PAICO!"

"PANG!"

"PAICO!"

"PANG!" Kaizo keluar dari almari itu dan terus memeluk adiknya "Pandai Pang cari abang"

"Pang lena cari Paya.. Pang tak jumpa Paya" Fang garu-garu kepala dia kerana dia tidak tahu di mana Yaya sorokkan diri "Ermm... mana Paya yea" Fang lari keluar dari bilik "PAYAAA!" Dia menjerit di balkoni koridor rumah itu

"Hehehe... Pang pergilah cari dia sampai dapat"

"Tapi Pang talak tahu mana Paya corok" Fang mula hendak menangis "Paya corok lempat yang cucah nak jumpa"

"Kita cari sama-sama, nak tak? Abang cari dengan Pang ok" Terus Fang kembali senyum. Dia memeluk badan abangnya "Sayang Pang!"

"Cayang Paico!"

"Hehehee.. Paico, selamat tak psycho" bisik Bella sambil tergelak. Mereka semua turun ke bawah. Kaizo mendukung adiknya dan terus mencari Yaya. Dia pergi ke dapur tetapi Yaya tiada di situ. Mereka keluar dari dapur sehinggalah Fang terdengar gelakkan Yaya

"ITU PUN PAYA!" Fang menolak-nolak badan abangnya supaya diri dia di turunkan. Lalu Kaizo turunkan adiknya "PAYA! PANG JUMPA PAYA!" Fang melompat-lompat sambil tunjuk di mana Yaya menyorok. Rupanya Yaya sorok di belakang tangga. Fang tidak jumpa tadi kerana Yaya di lindungi oleh beberapa kotak yang ada di bawah tangga rumah tersebut

"YEAHH! PANG DAH JUMPA CEMUA!"

"Wah, kenapa Pang bising-bising ni?" Lynna baru sampai. Dia ada bawa sebuah beg kertas besar dan di dalam beg itu ada bekas makanan. Lynna menuutup pintu rumah itu dan mata dia ternampak Kaizo menjadi kanak-kanak, lalu dia tergelak sedikit "Kaizo pun nak jadi kanak-kanak juga"

"Si Pang ni kak Lynna.. dia pergi sumbat biskut yang Emmy buatkan dekat mulut abang Kaizo. Tak pasal-pasal, abang Kaizo terpaksa telan" kata Gopal yang masih lagi duduk di atas sofa

" KAKAK PYNNA!" Fang lari ke arah Lynna. Lalu Lynna mendukung Fang "Pang main corok-corok ladi.. lepas tu, Pang dah jumpa cemua!"

"Pandai Pang" Lynna terus cium pipi Fang. Tiba-tiba baju dia tarik oleh seseorang "Kaizo.. kenapa tarik baju Lynna?"

"Kaizo lapar.. ada makanan tak?" Muka Kaizo memang amat menyedihkan kerana lapar. Tangan dia sedang mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri. Lynna tersebut melihat Kaizo

"Ada.. Lynna ada bawa bubur untuk Kaizo, Pang dan juga Idoli" Kaizo tersenyum lebar kepada Lynna "Jom kita pergi makan"

"Kak Lynna"

"Kenapa Boboiboy"

"Kita orang kena pergi sekolah dulu.. maaf sebab tak dapat nak tolong kak Lynna jaga dia orang" Boboiboy sudah mengambil beg sekolahnya yang ada di tepi dinding rumah "Mungkin Emmy dan Rizu dapat tolong kak Lynna nanti"

"Takpe.. akak boleh jaga dia orang. Dia orang budak baik kan?" Fang angguk-angguk tanda setuju

"Kaizo budak baik" kata Kaizo "Kaizo tolong kak Lynna jaga Pang dan Idoli"

"Ok ok.. Kaizo pun boleh tolong kak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna.. kami pergi dulu" Faye sudah memakai beg sekolahnya "Jumpa petang nanti, kak Lynna"

"Jalan elok-elok dan jangan nak melencong ke tempat lain" kata Lynna sambil melihat Boboiboy membuka pintu rumah itu "Pang say bye bye dekat dia orang"

"Bye bye cemua!" Fang melambai-lambai kepada kawan-kawan dia dan juga sepupu dia juga "Nanti tita main corok-corok lagi!"

"Ok Pang" kata Yaya

"PING LANGAN LUPA HADIAH PANG!"

"Kakak Ying tak lupa" Ying tersenyum melihat Fang. Mereka keluar dari rumah itu sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Fang, Kaizo, Lynna dan Idoli

* * *

"Wuuuuuuu! Landak jadi baby landak dan Kaizo jadi kanak-kanak ribena" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Fang minum susu dari botol airnya. Kaizo pula sedang main lukis-lukis dengan Idoli dan Rizu

"PILI BUCUK" Fang terus ketuk kepala Lily dengan botol susu dia "Hehehe.. Pili bucuk!"

"Lily mana ada busuk!" Lily mengusap-usap kepala dia "Selamat takde benjol"

"Pili bucuk!" Fang tergelak di atas sofa "PILI BUCUK!"

"UWAAAA! LILY TAK BUSUK LAH!"

"YEAH YEAH! PILI NANGIS MACAM BUDAK KECIK!" Fang meloncat-loncat di atas sofa itu dan lalu dia baling botol susunya. Sedikit lagi hendak terkena kaca television "Pili bucuk! Pili bucuk! Pili bucuk!"

"Nakalnya budak ni" Lynna keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah dulang. Di atas dulang itu ada tiga gelas susu untuk Kaizo, Idoli dan Rizu "Pang duduk.. nanti jatuh dari sofa itu"

"Baik kakak Pynna!" Fang terus duduk sambil menonton rancangan kartun dia di television

"Kak Lynna.. bila dia orang nak membesar balik? Kalau boleh, biarkanlah mereka menjadi budak kecik selama-lamanya.. sungguh bahagianya Lily nanti tapi.. tak best pulak sebab dengan siapa lagi Lily nak bergurau dan buatkan abang Kaizo pening-pening lalat"

"Tak tahulah Lily.. Emmy pun tak sampai lagi" Lynna terus letak dulang di atas meja. Dia berikan segelas susu kepada Rizu "Minum elok-elok ok. Jangan tumpahkan"

"Baik kak Lynna!" balas Kaizo, Rizu dan Idoli serentak

"Pili nak join lukis boleh?" tanya Lily sambil turunkan diri dia untuk duduk di atas lantai ruang tamu

"TAK BOLEH!" Jawab Kaizo dengan nada garangnya. Terus Lily memeluk bantal cushion

"Menakutkan betul abang Kaizo ni.. kecik-kecik lagi dah garang" Lily naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di sebelah Fang "Landak tengok cerita kartun apa?"

"Pipi and priend"

"Oh! Didi and friend.. Lily selalu melalak dekat rumah dengan lagu-lagu dia orang"

"Katak Pili.. hehehe.. katak pili melalak macam katak" Fang ketawa kuat di situ. Muka Lily naik merah kerana geram sangat dengan Fang "Katak Pili nyanyilah.. Pang nak dengar"

"Tak nak.. landak panggil kakak Lily.. katak pili.. uwaaaaa!"

"Pang.. janganlah panggil kakak Lily, katak pili.. tak baik panggil macam tu"

"Tapi... Pang cuka panggil Pili, katak Pili... uwaaaaaaaa!" Fang pula menangis kali ini. Pening kepala Lynna melihat Fang dan Lily menangis di atas sofa

"Lily yang dah besar panjang pun nak menangis juga" Lynna picit kepala dia "Rasanya, macam akak kena jaga lima orang budak kecik hari ni" bisik Lynna tetapi dia tetap sabar dengan karenah mereka

"Mestilah kak Lynna.. si landak ni panggil Lily, katak"

"Lily memang katak pun" balas Kaizo dengan nada sindirannya "Tengok Kaizo lukis.. ini kak Lynna dengan bunga dan ini pula katak" Lynna dan Lily melihat lukisan Kaizo. Lukisan Kaizo tidak secantik Rizu tetapi ianya tetap membuat Lynna tersenyum. Kaizo telah melukis seorang manusia lidi yang ada rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan orang lidi itu memakai skirt labuh berwarna pink

"Pandai Kaizo lukis" Lynna mengambil lukisan Kaizo "Akak suka lukisan Kaizo tapi kenapa ada katak?"

"Kaizo ada dengar cerita.. kalau kakak Lynna cium seekor katak, nanti katak tu akan bertukar menjadi seorang putera"

"Jadi Kaizo nak cakap yang Kaizo tu kataklah yea" Lily ketawa sedikit. Terus kepala dia kena ketuk dengan Fang "Adeh, kena ketuk lagi"

"PAICO BUKAN KATAK!" Jerit Fang di telinga Lily

"Hehehee... tapi abang Fang.. katak comel apa. Abang Paizo pun comel macam katak" Rizu berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Kaizo

"Bukan Kaizo tu itik ke?" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil terbayangkan Kaizo berubah menjadi seekor itik kepada seekor katak berwarna biru yang beracun "Errkkk! Menakutkan betul"

"Kakak Lynna.. ada ke katak warna biru?" tanya Idoli

"Ada tapi dekat katak tu takde dekat sini. Katak tu ada dekat negara lain tapi kalau Idoli terjumpa katak biru atau warna lain selain daripada warna hijau. Idoli jangan pegang kerana katak itu mempunyai racun di badannya"

"Takutnya" Idoli terus memeluk Lynna "Idoli tak nak terkena racun"

"Jangan risaulah Idoli.. kak Lynna akan melindungi Idoli daripada segala jenis haiwan yang beracun" Lynna membalas balik pelukan Idoli tadi. Dia memeluk Idoli seperti patung teddy bear "Idoli lukis apa?"

"Kak Lynna nak tengok ke?"

"Mestilah nak" Lynna lepaskan Idoli untuk memudahkan Idoli pergi ambil kertas lukisan dia "Cantiknya Idoli lukis"

"Hehehe.. ini ayah dan ibu dalam bentuk kucing. Idoli rindukan dia orang tapi Idoli kena tabah sebab Idoli kena tunjukkan kepada mereka yang Idoli adalah kuat! bukan lemah"

"Comel kucing-kucing Idoli. Kakak Lily suka tengok" Lily menyibuk di tepi Idoli. Dia duduk bersila di situ sambil mengambil sebatang pensil warna "Nak tengok kakak Lily lukis?"

"Nak!" Idoli terus duduk di atas riba Lily "Kakak Lily nak lukis apa?"

"Lukis gambar landak" Fang baling cushion dekat kepala Lily "Adeh, kena baling lagi" Kali ini kepala Lily kena dengan kaki Fang pula "Landak ni.. memang tak reti duduk diam" Lepas tu Fang main dengan rambut Lily. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulut dia

"HAHAHAHAA! PANG MAKAN RAMBUT KATAK PILI!" Kaizo tergelak melihat adiknya "Pang letak air liur pulak"

"Kaizo.. jangan suruh Pang buat begitu" marah Lynna

"Ala... Kaizo nak bergurau dengan Pang dan katak pili" Kaizo terus duduk diam dengan muka kesedihan dia. Lalu Rizu tunjuk lukisan dia kepada Kaizo "Rizu lukis apa?"

"Pizu lukis gambar kakak Lynna tengah jaga kita orang. Ini abang Paizo" Rizu tunjuk lukisan Kaizo dalam bentuk chibi "Ini pula abang Fang, Idoli, kakak Lily dan kakak Emmy" Semuanya dalam bentuk chibi "Lawa tak?"

"Lawa lawa.. pandai Rizu lukis. Kaizo hanya tahu lukis gambar lidi aje" Kaizo bertambah sedih. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka "Siapa tu?" Lynna bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Lily jaga dia orang, akak pergi bukakan pintu"

"Baik kapten Lynna!" Lily berikan tabik kepada Lynna. Lalu dia sambung balik melukis seekor landak kena kejar dengan seekor itik. Fang masih lagi bermain dengan rambut Lily "Idoli tahu tak siapa landak ni?"

"Tak tahu.. landak tu bahaya tak?"

"Tak kot.. tapi landak ni.. kecik-kecik comel.. dah besar tak comel. Macam landak tengah main dengan rambut akak ni. Bila dah besar, suka sangat marah-marah macam itik donald duck tu" Idoli tergelak mendengar cerita Lily "Itik ni pula ialah abang dia si Kapten Kaizo yang super duper hot tapi muka dia selalu penyek aje.. serius aje.. macam grumpy cat.. hehehee" Lalu Kaizo menconteng lukisan Lily "KAIZOOO!"

"PAICO LAH!" Fang tepuk kepala Lily dengan bantal "PAICO! PAICO! PAICO! PAICO!"

"HAHAHAA! ADIK KETUK KEPALA KATAK PILI LAGI!"

"Hmm.. habis jahanam kakak Lily" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala "Memang huru hara dia orang bertiga ni" Idoli sudah merangkak ke tempat lain kerana takut melihat tiga orang itu

"Havoc nya rumah ni" muncul Emmy dengan biskut formulanya

"Memang havoc pun Emmy. Tengoklah adik beradik tu pergi kerjakan Lily tapi rasa seronok pulak tengok dia orang bertiga" Lynna tergelak melihat Lily cuba hendak sekeh kepala Fang tetapi Kaizo tarik rambut Lily. Mereka bertiga menjerit di situ dan akhirnya tergelak kerana terlampau suka sangat "PANG! KAIZO! Jom makan biskut"

"Emmy ada bawa biskut" Emmy tunjuk dua biskut formula. Idoli cuba mengambil biskut itu tetapi tangan Emmy terus naik ke atas "Maaf Idoli, biskut ini untuk pulihkan dia orang berdua. Nanti kakak Emmy buatkan biskut yang lain untuk Idoli ok"

"Ok tapi kakak Emmy janji tau!" Emmy tersenyum sahaja kepada Idoli "Mesti sedapkan kakak Emmy buat biskut"

"Pang nak biskut" Fang tadah tangannya di hadapan Emmy "Pang cuka matan biskut"

"Nah.. Pang makan elok-elok" Emmy berikan biskut formula itu kepada Fang "Kaizo, meh makan biskut"

"TAK NAK!"

"Kaizo.. meh lah makan biskut. Adik Kaizo pun makan biskut juga.. nak akak suapkan ke?" Lynna ambil biskut formula lagi satu dari tangan Emmy. Lalu dia berikan kepada Kaizo "Kalau Kaizo makan, nanti akak buatkan sup lobak merah khas untuk Kaizo" Terus Kaizo ambil biskut itu. Dia dan Fang makan biskut itu bersama. Badan mereka mula berubah. Makin lama makin membesar. Mata Kaizo terkedip-kedip melihat dirinya

"ABANG PAIZO! ABANG FANG!" Rizu melompat-lompat melihat dua adik beradik alien itu sudah kembali kepada asal "YEAH YEAH! ABANG PAIZO DAN ABANG FANG DAH OK!" Dia dan Idoli melompat-lompat kegembiraan

"Alaaa... tak bestlah dia orang dah besar" kata Lily dengan nada sedihnya

"Suka pulak kau yea tengok kita orang jadi budak-budak" Lily angguk-angguk kepalanya kepada Fang "Lain kali aku suruh Emmy bagi biskut tu dekat Boboiboy. Lepas kau bawak dia balik ke rumah.. hehehee.. dan aku akan menjadi lebih popular dekat sini. Hahahahaa!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan popular kau" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Berhentilah dengan kegilaan kau tu"

"Suka hati adiklah" Fang bermasam muka. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah tetapi dalam hati dia sedang fikirkan untuk berikan hukuman latihan tempur terhadap adiknya kerana panggil dia Paico

"Hehehee.. nampaknya korang sudah pulih tapi untuk kakak Lily... biskut formula tu, kena tunggu Emmy buat baru"

"Takpe Ammy.. akak akan setia menunggu! Demi Boboiboy, akak akan sentiasa menunggu!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat. Lalu dia berdrama di situ "Lily sanggup tunggu biskut formula dari Ammy. Lily ingin melihat BBB-CHAN menjadi baby semula dan bolehlah Lily cubit pipi pau dia sepuas-puasnya. Lily rindu sangat nak cubit pipi dia.. oh my BBB-CHAN.. I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER..."

Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur kerana tidak tahan mendengar bebelan drama Lily yang panjang lebar seperti celoteh Rizu

* * *

 **bebelan Lily sebenarnya panjang lagi tapi.. takut nanti ramai pulak yang tertidur.. hehehe.. ok tak dengan chapter ini? kalau tak ok.. tunggu ajelah next chapter**

 **Azuki - hehehee.. malang sungguh Kaizo kena tolak masuk air xD tapi Lynna pun terkena juga.. nakal jugak dia orang ni**

 **Sinta - Nanti author masukkan ok :)**

 **Lavender - Good luck dear! lobak merah tu nanti author akan sampaikan kepada Fang xD**

 **aisyah - Aisyah memang suka yea dengan ff Sesuatu yang misteri :D good luck aisyah! mesti kawan aisyah akan suka dengan komik aisyah :)**

 **Lily - PEYUK LILY! Tapi kan Lily, author terbayangkan Fang jadi landak, lepas tu tenggelam timbul dekat dalam swimming pool xD hehehee.. adezz.. kasihan si landak xD author suka buat scene budak-budak kecik tengah main :3 comel sangat! sebab tu chapter ni author buat Fang dan Kaizo jadi budak-budak xD oh yea, tadi author ada tengok video dekat youtube tentang mummy cat jadi foster mom dekat anak-anak itik :3 comel author tengok video tu! Nanti Lily cari video tu.. ada tiga ekor anak itik :D**

 **oklah.. kita jumpa hari khamis xD birthday si landak :P**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	67. Hari Jadi yang Istimewa

**Welcome back my dearest readers! Hari ini adalah hari jadi rambut cacak iaitu landak berungu yang diberikan nama Fang xD**

 **Happy birthday to you my dear, Fang :3 This special chapter, just for you! Idea ni datang dari Lavender tapi.. author tukarkan idea tu sikit xD rasanya banyak kot.. hehehehehe..**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca dan memberikan review :3 thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari Jadi yang Istimewa

KRINGGGG!

Fang terus bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyuman lebarnya kerana dia tahu, hari ini adalah hari jadi dia. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus masuk ke dalam bilik air untuk mandi dan cucikan segala kotoran yang ada di tubuh badannya. Dia siap bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bilik air itu tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa, hanya dia seorang sahaja yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Kaizo, Faye dan Idoli sudah keluar pergi untuk jalankan sesuatu yang khas buat Fang. Setelah dia siap mandi, Fang terus memakai pakaiannya yang sudah tersedia di pintu almari. Dia sikat rambutnya dan pastikan rambut style landak sentiasa bergaya

"Meow meow meow"

"Terima kasih Shadow! Kaulah kucing pertama yang mengucapkan selamat hari jadi dekat aku" Fang membelai kepala Shadow. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik bersama Shadow "SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA!" Fang menjerit di koridor rumahnya tetapi keadaan rumah sunyi sahaja "Aik, mana semua orang?" Fang melihat di ruang tamu. Abangnya tiada di situ, sepupu dia pun tiada di situ juga. Idoli si kucing alien pun tiada

"Quack quack quack quack" Fang terus menoleh ketepi untuk melihat Lily si itik sedang bisingkan sesuatu "Quack quack quack"

"Ada sesuatu dekat atas meja dapur?"

"Quack quack quack"

"Ok, terima kasih Lily si itik" Fang terus turun ke bawah. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik ikut Fang dari belakang. Mereka membuat bising di belakang Fang "Korang bertiga ni, cubalah senyap" Terus ketiga ekor itu diam. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan ternampak sehelai kertas di atas meja makan. Lalu dia mengambil kertas itu

"Meow meow?" tanya Shadow

"Hmm.. dia cakap pergi ke kedai donut dekat bandar Pulau Rintis" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Mesti abang yang rancangkan birthday party aku dekat kedai donut! Dengan segera aku akan ke sana!"

"Quack quack!"

"Terima kasih Lily" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan gembiranya. Dia sudah terbayangkan kawan-kawan dia, semuanya ada di situ sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu Happy Birthday dekat diri dia. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari jadinya bersama mereka "Abang ku adalah yang terbaik!" Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil perhatikan Fang keluar dari rumah itu

* * *

"Aku sudah sampai!" Fang terus menjerit di dalam kedai donut itu tetapi kawan-kawan dia tiada di situ. Hanya ada dua budak lelaki sedang berborak di dalam kedai tersebut "Eh, mana semua orang?" Dia melihat sekeliling dan baru dia perasan bahawa dua budak lelaki itu adalah Harraz dan Zakwan

"Fang! Sini sini!" Zakwan melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"Errr.. apsal dia orang sahaja yang ada?" Fang rasa pelik. Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang hari jadi Boboiboy. Pada masa itu, dia telah merancangkan sesuatu yang nakal, khas untuk kawan baik dia sendiri "Adakah ini rancangan nakal dari Boboiboy? Dia nak balas dendam balik ke?"

"Woi Fang, apasal kau berdiri dekat situ lagi?" panggil Zakwan. Fang terus ke meja kawannya dan lalu dia duduk. Pekerja kedai itu telah meletakkan sepiring donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang "Makanlah.. kita orang belanja"

"Terima kasih" Fang rasa sangat terharu "Tapi mana yang lain?"

"Kalau kau nak tahu, kau kena habiskan donut ini dulu. Baru aku bagi clue yang seterusnya" Fang melihat wajah Harraz dengan peliknya "Hehehee.. makanlah cepat" Harraz tersengih. Tangan Fang mengambil donut kegemaran dia

"Wei, apa rancangan korang sebenarnya?" tanya Fang

"Mana boleh beritahu.. ini adalah rahsia" Zakwan tersenyum sinis kepada Fang

"Jangan cakap kau nak buli aku lagi.. entah-entah kau pergi letak sesuatu dekat dalam donut lobak merah ni" Fang terus rasa ragu-ragu dengan donut tersebut tapi Harraz ada di situ. Tak kan Harraz pun nak ikut sekali buli dia juga? bisik di hati Fang "Baik korang beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya, sebelum aku beredar dari sini"

"Fang.. baik kau bertenang dan ikut sahaja arahan dari kita orang. Lagipun Zakwan tak kan buli kau lagi, dia kan sudah menjadi kawan kau juga. Jadi kau kenalah percayakan dia dan aku juga" Harraz menolak pinggang itu ke arah Fang "Makanlah.. nanti dah habis, kita orang akan berikan clue yang seterusnya"

"Hmm.. betul ni?" tanya Fang yang masih ragu-ragu lagi

"Betul lerr.." balas Zakwan yang sudah hilang sabarnya. Akhirny Fang mengangkat donut itu dan lalu dia mengigit sedikit. Dia melihat Zakwan dan Harraz senyum sahaja "Macam mana? aku takde letak benda pelik-pelik kan dalam donut tu?"

"Takde... maaf sebab aku buruk sangka tadi" kata Fang sambil mengunyah donutnya "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku kenalah aje ikut arahan korang. Apalah korang cuba buat yea"

"Itu kau kenalah ikut segala arahan dari kita orang"

"Yelah Harraz tapi aku rasa janggal pula"

"Kenapa?" tanya Harraz

"Sebab korang berdua asyik tengok aku tengah makan aje! Tak aman aku nak makan donut lobak merah ni" Harraz dan Zakwan terus tersengih. Fang makan donut itu dengan matanya masih perhatikan dua budak lelaki yang ada di depannya "Wei, korang tak nak makan sekali ke?"

"Takpelah.. kau makan ajelah dulu" balas Harraz. Fang diam seketika kerana dia ingin habiskan donutnya secepat mungkin "Kau nak lagi donut tak?"

"Hmm... aku nak lagi sebenarnya tapi.." Fang menjilat-jilat jarinya "Disebabkan korang ada clue untuk aku yang seterusnya. Jadi terpaksalah aku berhenti seketika dan berikan clue itu cepat"

"Bagus" Zakwan terus keluarkan sehelai kertas yang sudah di lipat dari poket seluarnya. Dia letak kertas itu di atas meja "Kau baca selepas sahaja kita orang keluar dari sini" Zakwan bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Semoga berjaga, Fang" Harraz turut bangun juga. Fang melihat dua kawannya berjalan menuju ke pintu kedai dan lalu beredar dari situ. Harraz sempat melambai ke arah Fang dari tingkap kedai. Sudah tiba masanya untuk Fang membaca isi kandungan kertas tersebut. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan lalu membacanya

"Wahai si landak yang bukan badak, selamatlah landak bukan badak.." Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Ini mesti Lily yang tulis.." Lalu dia sambung balik baca "Kawan ku si landak bukan badak, carilah clue landak seterusnya di tempat yang landak selalu berfikiran tenang tapi ianya bukan kedai donut landak merah.. erk? Donut landak merah?.. Aik.. itu aje clue dia" Fang membaca balik tulisan Lily dan lalu dia berfikir seorang diri

"Hmm.. selain daripada kedai donut.. aku akan ke pantai untuk tenangkan pemikiran aku. Mesti aku akan berhadapan dengan si pelik dekat pantai" Fang terus bangunkan dirinya. Dia menuju ke pintu kedai sambil lambai ke arah pekerja lelaki kedai tersebut. Pekerja-pekerja kedai itu memang kenal sangat dengan Fang kerana kegilaanya terhadap donut lobak merah

Fang terus sahaja ke pantai tanpa singgah ke mana-mana tempat ataupun kedai. Pagi itu, langit kelihatan cerah, angin-angin pagi yang begitu menyegarkan dan awan-awan putih bergerak secara pelahan di langit. Dia rasa sangat tenang dengan cuaca pada hari itu. Mata Fang melihat orang-orang berjalan ke sana ke sini dengan begitu sibuknya. Kedai-kedai yang sudah dibuka, pelanggang keluar masuk untuk membeli sesuatu. Fang teruskan sahaja berjalan. Tiada yang memanggil namanya untuk berhenti. Dia rasa senang hati. Sampai sahaja di pantai, Fang melihat sekeliling keadaan pantai itu. Tidak begitu ramai orang yang ada di situ. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat layang-layang melayang di langit. Sekumpulan kanak-kanak berlari ke sana sini untuk melihat layang-layang mereka terbang. Ada beberapa buah keluarga sedang duduk berkelah di tepi pantai dan ada juga yang sudah bermandi manda di air laut. Keadaan ombak laut itu kelihatan tenang sekali. Dari jauh, Fang melihat beberapa kapal sedang berlayar di laut Ada juga nelayan sudah turun ke laut awal pagi sebelum matahari terbit untuk pergi menangkap ikan

"Abang Fang!" muncul Rizu di hadapan Fang "Selamat hari jadi abang Fang" Dia terus memeluk badan Fang

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Jom! Pizu ada sesuatu untuk abang Fang" Rizu membawa Fang ke sebuah kedai yang terdapat di tepi pantai. Kedai itu adalah sebuah cafe kecil yang menjual pelbagai jenis teh dan kopi. Kadang-kadang Kaizo ada di situ untuk menikmati teh hijaunya. Mungkin abang dia ada di dalam kedai tersebut, bisik dihati Fang. Tetapi abangnya tiada di situ, hanya ada sebuah hadiah kecil yang terletak di atas meja kedai cafe itu

"Hadiah ini untuk abang ke?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum kecil

"Hehehe.. abang Fang kena buka dulu" Rizu menyuruh Fang duduk di bangku kedai tersebut, sementara dia masuk ke dalam kedai untuk mengambil sesuatu. Fang tanpa membuang masa, dia terus membuka hadiah itu dengan perasaan gembiranya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Rizu berikan kepada dia. Sebuah kotak kecil yang masih belum dibuka lagi, Fang sudah tidak sabar. Lalu dia membuka kotak itu tetapi sebaliknya, ianya hanyalah clue lagi untuk Fang

"Aik.. apasal bagi clue siap balut macam nak bagi hadiah" Fang garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa pelik. Dia terus mengangkat clue itu dari dalam kotak tersebut

"Pizu saja nak buat abang Fang gembira sekejap.. lepas tu terus kecewa" Fang memandang Rizu dengan tenungan tajamnya "Jangan marah yea abang Fang. Nah, Pizu beli kek lobak merah khas untuk abang Fang!"

"Sekejap.. Rizu nak abang makan kek ni dulu ke atau baca clue sambil makan kek ni?"

"Mana-mana pun boleh abang Fang.. tapi hadiah untuk abang Fang dari Pizu, abang Fang kenalah ikut arahan dari clue tu"

"Lepas tu.. clue lagi dan tiada hadiah daripada Rizu?" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehe.. pandai abang Fang teka tapi kita orang buat sesuatu yang menarik untuk abang Fang! Tapi.." Rizu tersengih kepada Fang "Pizu pergi dulu! Abang Fang makan kek tu sambil baca clue tu ok"

"Rizu nak pergi mana? Janganlah-" Rizu sudah pun pergi. Tinggallah Fang seorang diri di luar kedai itu dengan sekeping kek lobak merah "Aduh.. apalah rancangan dia orang ni" Fang membaca clue tersebut. Tangan kanan dia sudah mengangkat garpu dan memotong sedikit kek itu "Hmmm... Landak oh landak, kenapa landak tak nak mengaku yang landak yang sememangnya adalah OCD.. sebagai hukuman, landak kena bersihkan cafe sampailah owner cafe itu berikan second clue untuk landak.. APA?! NAK SURUH AKU BERSIHKAN CAFE NI?"

"Kenapa adik? Tak boleh ke adik bantu kakak bersihkan cafe akak ni" Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan ternampak seorang wanita yang sudah berusia. Wanita itu memakai tudung yang ada corak flora, pakaian blouse lengan panjang dan seluar panjang yang tidak nampak terlampau ketat sangat. Tangan kanan dia sudah memegang sebatang penyapu "Adik tolong akak bersihkan cafe ini ok. Lepas tu baru boleh dapat clue yang seterusnya"

"Ok" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Dia makan kek lobak merah secara cepat dan selepas itu, dia terus bersihkan cafe itu. Dari penyapu terus ke mop lantai. Dari luaran cafe itu sehingga ke dalam cafe tersebut, Fang pergi bersihkan. Tiada satu sampah ataupun habuk yang ada di situ. Semuanya bersih, kemas dan teratur. Pemilik kedai itu amat kagum dengan Fang, lalu dia berikan clue yang kedua kepada Fang

"Terima kasih adik sebab bersihkan cafe ni. Selamat hari jadi yea"

"Sama-sama" balas Fang. Dia terus ke tepi kedai tersebut sambil membaca clue yang seterusnya "Landak oh landak, sudah habis bersihkan cafe? Kalau sudah.. landak kena pergi ke tempat yang landak suka sembunyikan diri daripada kawan-kawan landak. Tempat itu juga tempat yang landak suka bermain-main dengan nombor... bermain dengan nombor?" Fang terus berjalan sambil fikirkan clue dari Lily. Dia hampir terlanggar dengan beberapa orang yang sedang lalu lalang di situ kerana pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh ke tempat lain. Dia terlampau fikirkan sangat, akhirnya dia kaki dia tersilap langkah dan lalu dia terjatuh di tepi jalan

"Aduh.. terlampau banyak fikir. Inilah terjadi" Fang mengosok-gosok lutut dia. Tiada kesan luka di kakinya. Lalu dia bangkit untuk teruskan perjalanan dia yang entah ke mana "Main dengan nombor... aku suka nombor dan nombor berkaitan dengan matematik. Tak kan si pelik tu suruh aku pergi ke sekolah pulak tapi.. sekolah bukan tempat yang aku suka sorokkan diri.." Tiba-tiba dia baru sedar bahawa tempat itu adalah perpuskataan. Fang melajukan pergerakan kakinya. Semakin lama, semakin laju dan dia terus berlari ke perpuskataan Pulau Rintis

Sampai sahaja di situ, Fang sudah bersedia dengan siapa yang dia akan berjumpa di perpuskataan nanti tetapi malangnya, tiada seorang pun di situ. Abang dia ataupun sepupu dia, tiada di situ. Sunyi sahaja keadaan luar perpuskataan. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Perpuskataan itu tidaklah sebesar mana tetapi ianya mempunyai pelbagai buku yang boleh dia baca atau di pinjam. Tempat duduk kegemaran dia adalah di bahagian belakang sekali. Di situ, diri dia akan terlindung sedikit dari pintu perpuskataan. Lalu dia pergi ke bahagian belakang. Dia lalu di tepi-tepi rak buku. Jari jemari dia menyentuh buku-buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di situ. Mata dia terpandang ke arah meja belakang. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu dia pergi ke arah meja itu

Fang mengambil kotak tersebut. Dia buka kotak itu dan terdapat sekeping kad yang tertulis clue seterusnya. Dia mengangkat kad itu dan lalu membacanya

"Landak ku.. eh bukan, landak bukan landak Lily tapi landak kepada orang lain yang landak sendiri tak nak beritahu siapakah orang itu.. hehehee... tapi orang itu telah sorokkan clue seterusnya di dalam perpuskataan. Siapakah orang yang Lily maksudkan itu, landak mesti tahu jawapannya.. errr.. siapa pulak orang tu?" Fang sambung balik baca "Orang itu sentiasa temankan landak di perpuskataan dan selalu bertukar-tukar buku novel. Walaupun kawan landak tidak tahu.. eh kejap, kenapa Lily perlu membebel dekat sini.. baiklah, clue yang seterusnya, ianya ada di dalam perpuskataan ini tetapi untuk mencari clue itu, Lily akan bagikan clue tersebut untuk memudahkan landak mencari clue itu.. berapa banyak clue Lily tulis ni.. hehehe.. maaf landak. Cluenya ialah landak perlu mencari novel pertama yang landak pinjam di dalam perpuskataan ini" Fang terus melihat rak-rak buku di hadapannya "Adeh, satu perpusktaan aku kena cari.. baiklah, demi hari jadi aku.. aku akan berusaha lebih keras"

Fang terus mulakan pencarian novel pertama yang dia pinjam iaitu novel detektif yang dia pernah baca bersama Yaya. Sebelum itu, dia goyang-goyangkan kaki dan tangan dia. Mata dia sudah melirik ke sebuah rak buku paling hadapan sekali. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku tersebut, sambil itu, mata dia terhenti-henti melihat buku-buku yang berada di rak lain. Segala jenis buku yang ada di situ. Semuanya mengikut kategori masing-masing tetapi dia pasti, buku detektif itu mesti di selitkan di mana-mana kategori. Mereka tidak mahu pencarian buku menjadi mudah buat Fang. Jadi terpaksalah Fang mencari buku detektif itu dari bahagian bawah sehinggalah ke bahagian atas rak buku

Sudah lima rak buku dia sudah mencari tetapi masih lagi tidak menjumpainya. Dia pergi ke rak buku yang seterusnya. Semangat dia masih lagi berkobar-kobar dihatinya. Dia tidak mahu berputus asa kerana ini adalah hari jadi dia dan dia juga tidak mahu menghampakan rancangan kawan-kawan dia jika dia berputus asa. Mata dia tidak berkelip-kelip dari tadi lagi kerana dia perlukan tumpuan yang amat tinggi sekali

"Manalah buku tu.." Tangan Fang asyik keluarkan buku dan masukkan balik. Kadang-kadang dia meneliti tajuk buku tersebut takut dia terlepas "Sini pun takde" Fang terus ke bahagian atas. Dia menyentuh beberapa buku di situ sambil membaca tajuk-tajuk tersebut dan akhirnya, buku detektif itu diselitkan di antara buku sejarah dunia dan buku tokoh-tokoh dunia "Akhirnya! Jumpa juga buku tu!" Dia keluarkan buku yang bertajuk The Curious Case of the Copper Corspe. Dia tersenyum kecil kecil melihat novel itu. Lalu dia memeluk buku itu di dadanya seperti buku itu adalah anak patung landak dia. Fang terus buka ke muka surat yang pertama dan dia tersenyum apabila nampak clue yang seterusnya

"Landak oh landak.. landak berjaya menjumpai buku tersebut! Tahniah tapi clue yang sebenarnya ada dekat penjaga perpuskataan ini.. HAHAHAHAAAA!" Berapi-api hati Fang. Dia terus menghempas tutup buku itu dan lalu dia letak di tempat yang dia ambil tadi "Jagalah kau Lily.. aku sekeh juga kepala pelik dia tu" Fang terus ke depan. Seorang gadis yang sudah dalam usia 20 tahun, sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam buku notanya

"Kakak, ada barang untuk saya tak?" tanya Fang dengan lemah lembut sekali

"Ada" kata kakak itu sambil tersenyum. Dia keluarkan sekeping kertas di bawah buku notanya dan lalu berikan kepada Fang "Selamat hari jadi dan semoga berjaya"

"Terima kasih akak" Fang terus mengambil clue dia yang seterusnya. Lalu dia membuka lipatan kertas itu "Wah! Tahniah landak kerana berjaya bersabar dengan kepelikan Lily.. hehehee... seterusnya.. kalau landak penat, landak balik aje rumah" Itu sahaja yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu. Fang membelek-belek kertas itu dan tiada perkataan lain yang dia jumpa

"Kenapa adik? Clue tu susah sangat ke? akak boleh bantu adik"

"Err.. takpelah akak. Dia cakap dekat sini, dia suruh saya balik rumah" Fang tersengih dan terus beredar dari situ "Nampaknya, si pelik suruh aku balik rumah. MESTI PARTY BIRTHDAY AKU ADA DEKAT RUMAH! Tapi.. ini mesti kes macam aku buat dekat Boboiboy hari tu. Ochobot suruh dia datang ke rumah aku tetapi sebenarnya tiada apa-apa pun. Jadi aku jangan terlampau berharap sangat!" Dalam hati dia, lain pula ceritanya. Dia memang berharap sangat tetapi dia mesti kawal perasaan dia dan jangan terlampau teruja sangat kerana dia takut dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal nanti. Dia ikut sahaja arahan itu ke mana dia perlu pergi. Fang membuka pintu perpuskataan itu dan dia terkejut sedikit

"Basikal?"

Sebuah basikal berdiri kukuh di hadapan pintu masuk perpuskataan. Basikal itu berwarna biru dan ada sedikit warna ungu. Ianya juga ada sebuah bakul yang terletak di depan handle basikal tersebut. Ketika dia masuk ke sini tadi, tiada seorang pun yang masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu. Hanya dia dan kakak penjaga perpuskataan itu sahaja. Adakah orang itu saja tinggalkan basikal di situ atau ada maksud lain. Dia seperti detektif pula yang cuba ingin selesaikan misteri basikal itu tetapi misteri itu berakhir dengan sekejapnya kerana dia ternampak sekeping helaian kertas terselit di tempat duduk basikal itu. Fang mengambil kertas itu dan lalu membacanya

"Selamat hari jadi kawan ku landak. Basikal ini adalah hadiah daripada kami bertiga iaitu trio huru hara! Jadi, landak gunalah basikal ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Pergilah kayuh basikal landak ke rumah dan jangan nak melencong ke tempat lain!... jumpa di rumah!" Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin kata selepas itu kerana dia terlalu gembira. Dia terus menunggang basikal itu dan dengan mudahnya, dia kayuh basikal itu dengan senang hati

* * *

"It'll be fine! Believe, because the future is waiting. The present shines a little brighter than yesterday. It'll be fine! Don't feel lost. Let's face the future we haven't seen yet and keep on walking..." Fang berhenti nyanyian dia kerana dia sudah sampai di hadapan rumahnya. Dia turun dari basikalnya dan terus membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Fang menolak basikalnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Dia melihat, semuanya kelihatan sama sahaja ketika dia keluar dari rumah tadi. Tiada yang berbeza, semuanya sama sahaja

Fang letak basikalnya di tepi dinding luar rumahnya dan lalu dia naik ke tangga rumah untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia tarik nafas dan tangan dia sudah pusingkan tombol pintu itu. Ianya tidak berkunci dan lalu dia menolak pintu itu. Jangkaan dia memang tetap, tiada sambutan hari jadinya di situ. Dia terus masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan yang agak kecewa sedikit. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik menyambut kepulangan Fang

"Quack quack"

"Hai Lily si itik.."

"Meow meow meow" Pikachu berbunyi kepada Fang

"Hmm.. ada video untuk aku?"

"Meow meow meow"

"Ok Shadow.. aku akan mainkan video tu" Fang terus ke ruang tamu. Dia mengambil remote television dan lalu dia mainkan video itu. Fang duduk di atas sofa untuk menunggu video itu dimainkan. Lalu dia ternampak wajah ibunya muncul di dalam video itu "Ibu?"

 _"Fang.. pandang kamera. Ibu nak tangkap gambar kamu" Tetapi Fang hanya bermain dengan sepotong kek yang berkrim. Tangan dan mulut dia penuh dengan krim kek chocolate "Fang.. pandanglah ibu" Keiko sedang pegang sebuah kamera kecil. Fang pula duduk di atas kerusi dan di hadapan dia ada sebuah kek hari jadi yang sudah tinggal separuh. Ada beberapa hadiah yang terdapat di bawah meja_

 _"Nanak..." balas Fang sambil baling dan suap sisa-sisa kek itu kepada ibunya. Mereka sudah faham apa perkataan Nanak itu, maksudnya tak nak_

 _"Pang ni.. pandai pula main-main dengan kek ni. Meh abang suapkan kek, nak tak?"_

 _"Nanak!" Fang tergelak di situ. Dia masukkan sisa kek yang ada di atas pinggannya, ke dalam mulut dia sendiri "CEDAP!"_

 _"Pandai anak ibu.. kek ni, ibu yang buat" Keiko cium dahi anaknya "Selamat hari jadi Fang. Tak sangka anak ibu sudah 2 tahun"_

 _"Ayah! ayah! Jom kita buka hadiah Pang sama-sama" Kaizo menarik tangan ayahnya. Muka ayah mereka tidak nampak, hanya suara dia sahaja yang dapat di dengari. Dia sedang sibuk merakamkan saat-saat kebahagian mereka berempat_

 _"Sabar Kaizo.. itukan hadiah adik, kenapa Kaizo pula yang nak buka?" kata Kai_

 _"Tapi Kaizo nak tolong bukakan untuk adik. Kaizo ada juga buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk adik" Kaizo terus mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan lalu dia berikan kepada Fang "Nah Pang, hadiah dari abang untuk adik. Adik jaga hadiah ini elok-elok ok.. abang yang buat sebab abang takde duit nak belikan hadiah untuk adik. Harap adik suka" Fang terus letak kek di mulut abangnya. Mereka berdua ketawa di situ_

 _"Hehehe... itu tandanya Fang sukalah dengan hadiah Kaizo berikan" kata ibu mereka "Jom kita buka sama-sama. Hadiah apa yang Kaizo buatkan untuk adik. Ibu pula yang tak sabar"_

 _"Kejap.. ayah pun nak buka sama-sama. Ayah letak kamera ni sekejap" Video itu bergerak-gerak tetapi ianya tidak hentikan rakaman itu. Kai muncul di dalam video tersebut dan duduk di sebelah isterinya. Kaizo membuka hadiah itu bersama ibu bapanya. Fang hanya perhatikan sahaja dengan tangan dan mulutnya comot. Dia asyik menepuk-nepuk kek dan baling sedikit ke arah kepala abangnya_

 _"Pang.. duduklah diam-diam"_

 _"NANAK!" Fang tergelak lagi sambil jilat tangan dia "Pang nak! Pang nak!" Fang bangun dan terus menganggu ibu bapanya yang sedang membuka hadiah itu_

 _"Anak ibu nak buka hadiah ni?"_

 _"NAK NAK! PANG NAK!"_

 _"Ok ok.. Fang koyak pembalut ni" Kai bersihkan tangan Fang dulu sebelum Keiko berikan hadiah itu kepada anaknya. Selepas itu, Fang dengan buasnya, dia koyak kertas itu sehingga hadiah itu dibuka sepenuhnya "Wah! Fang dapat frame gambar dari abanglah" kata Kai sambil melihat Fang menepuk tangan_

 _"Kaizo yang buat sendiri frame tu.. Kaizo gunakan batang ice cream" Kaizo angkat bingkai gambar itu. Di tengah-tengah bingkai itu ada sebuah lukisan dari Kaizo sendiri "Itu abang dan yang kecik tu pulak ialah adik. Pang suka?"_

 _"CUKA! PANG CUKA!" Fang terus memeluk abangnya. Ibu bapa mereka tersenyum melihat kemesraan Kaizo dan Fang "Pang cayang abang"_

 _"Selamat hari jadi Fang" kata kedua ibu bapa mereka_

Video itu terus berhenti di situ dan lalu ianya menjadi gelap. Fang mengesat air matanya dan dia tergelak sedikit. Dia tidak begitu ingat tentang hari jadinya yang kedua tetapi dia gembira kerana dapat melihat dirinya ketika masih kecil, menyambut hari jadinya bersama kedua ibu bapa dia. Fang tidak begitu kisah kalau dia tidak mendapat sebuah majlis hari jadi kerana video tadi sudah cukup membuat hatinya gembira. Sebelum ini, dia pernah menonton video tersebut berulang kali tetapi setiap kali dia menonton video itu, hati dia tetap tersentuh dengan kebahagian dia bersama ibu bapa dia. Berbezanya kali ini, dia dapat rasakan ibu bapanya ada di dalam rumah itu, ketika mereka mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kepadanya

"Meow meow"

"Yea Shadow.. aku memang sangat merindui mereka tapi ibu selalu beritahu, ibu dan ayah selalu ada dihati aku. Selagi aku mengingati mereka, selagi itulah mereka tidak akan hilang" Fang membelai kepala kucingnya "Tak tahulah siapa yang pasang video tu. Mesti abang aku kan" Dia ingin menonton balik video tadi tetapi Pikachu melompat naik ke atas sofa. Fang perasan ada sekeping kertas di mulut Pikachu

"Apa tu?" Lalu Fang mengambil kertas itu dari mulut Pikachu. Dia buka lipatan kertas tersebut dan lalu membacanya "Landak.. bagaimana dengan video hari jadi landak? Mesti landak tengah menangis tak tentu pasal sekarang ni.. hehehee.. video itu sebenarnya sebahagian hadiah hari jadi daripada abang landak. Baiklah, seterusnya... landak.. kena.. kena... oh yea, landak kena pergi ke tempat yang ada jual makanan dan minuman chocolate"

"Meow meow"

"Hehehee.. aku tahu tempat jual chocolate tu Shadow iaitu kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba!" Fang bangun dari sofanya. Hasrat dia ingin menonton video tadi, dia terpaksa membatalkannya "Selesai semua nanti, aku tengoklah puas-puas.. terima kasih abang" bisik Fang sambil melihat gambar ibu bapanya yang tergantung di dinding rumah. Dia menangis sedikit dan terus dia mengesat air matanya itu. Fang keluar balik dari rumahnya dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba sambil menunggang basikal barunya

* * *

"Selamat hari jadi Fang" Tok Aba berikan Ice blended chocolate special kepada Fang

"Terima kasih atuk" Fang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, kawan-kawannya tiada di situ. Hanya pelanggan kedai Tok Aba sahaja ada di situ "Atuk, mana Boboiboy?"

"Tadi dia dan Ochobot pergi ke bandar. Dia cakap dia nak beli sesuatu tapi atuk tak pasti dia nak belikan apa. Mungkin hadiah hari jadi kau kot"

"Mungkin" Fang menyedut airnya dengan menggunakan sebatang straw "Atuk ada apa-apa untuk Fang ke? Seperti clue ke hadiah ke? atau apa-apa yang boleh pergi ke destinasi yang seterusnya"

"Ada" Tok Aba mengambil sesuatu yang tersandar di tepi kabinet kedai itu. Fang terkejut melihat guitarnya ada di tangan Tok Aba "Hah, atuk di amanahkan untuk berikan Fang guitar ini. Dia orang cakap, Fang kena pergi hiburkan pelanggan atuk. Fang nyanyi satu lagu sahaja, baru atuk bagi clue yang seterusnya" Fang terus mengambil guitar itu '

"Lagu apa-apa sahaja atuk?"

"Yea, lagu apa-apa sahaja yang boleh hiburkan mereka" Tok Aba terus mengelap cawan sambil berikan senyuman kepada Fang

"Hmm.. lagu apa yang sesuai yea" Fang melihat pelanggan yang tidak begitu ramai tetapi semuanya sedang sibuk bersembang. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea. Lagu itu dia akan tujukan khas buat ibu bapanya dan juga abang dia. Fang memetik guitarnya sambil berdiri di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Satu per satu kepala pelanggan atuk terus menoleh untuk melihat Fang. Mereka semua ingin mengetahui lagu apa yang akan dimainkan oleh Fang

 _You know my soul_  
 _you know everything about me there's to know_  
 _you know my heart_  
 _how to make me stop & how to make me go_  
 _you should know i love everything_  
 _about you don't you know_

 _that i'm thankful_  
 _for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life_  
 _in my life_  
 _Thankful so thankful_

 _You know my thoughts_  
 _before i open up my mouth & try to speak_  
 _you know my dreams_  
 _must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep_  
 _i hope you know_  
 _i love having you around me don't you know_

 _that i'm thankful for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life in my life_

 _Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment_  
 _when i'm down you always know how to make me smile_  
 _thankful for the joy that your bringing in my life_

 _for the lessons that i've learned_  
 _for the trouble i've known_  
 _for the heartache & pain_  
 _that you've thrown my way_  
 _when i didn't think i could go on_  
 _but you made me feel strong_  
 _with you I am never alone_

 _thankful so thankful_

 _thankful for the blessing_  
 _and the lessons that i've learned w/you_  
 _by my side_  
 _that i'm thankful so thankful for the love_  
 _that you keep bringing in my life in my life_  
 _thankful so thankful_

 _when i'm down you always know how to make me smile_  
 _thankful for the joy that your bringing in my life_  
 _thankful so thankful_

Tepukan gemuruh yang diberikan oleh para pelanggan atuk. Fang rasa sangat terharu. Ramai yang meminta dia nyanyi lagu yang seterusnya tetapi dia terpaksa pergi kerana dia tidak mahu kawan-kawannya membuat diri mereka tertunggu-tunggu

"Maaf semua, saya terpaksa pergi kerana saya ada hal yang perlu saya uruskan tapi.. kalau ada masa lagi, saya akan datang ke sini balik dan nyanyikan untuk kamu semua" Fang rasa sangat bersalah tetapi dia berharap, mereka semua faham kenapa dia perlu pergi. Dia pergi cepat ke Tok Aba untuk mendapatkan clue yang seterusnya

"Wah.. dasyat nyanyian kamu. Nah, ambik clue yang seterusnya" Tok Aba menghulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Fang

"Heheheee.. terima kasih atuk" Fang tersengih sambil membuka lipatan kertas itu "Landak! suara landak sangat sedap tapi malangnya, kawan-kawan landak tak dapat nak dengar suara merdu landak seperti katak puru sedang bernyanyi.." Hati Fang panas, sehingga dia meremuk sedikit kertas itu "Landak jangan marah yea.. clue yang seterusnya ialah.. taman bunga yang berbunga-bunga tapi sayangnya tiada bunga Lily, landak harus pergi ke taman bunga untuk menemui gadis berbunga"

"Macam-macam betul si Lily tulis dalam kertas tu"

"Tahu takpe atuk" Fang melipat kertas itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya "Atuk, saya tinggalkan guitar saya di sini yea"

"Baik. Hati-hati masa menunggang basikal tu" Fang terus melambai ke arah Tok Aba "Semoga berjaya Fang" bisik Tok Aba sambil tersenyum kecil

* * *

Fang sudah pun berada di taman bunga Pulau Rintis. Dia turun dari basikalnya dan lalu dia menolak sambil berjalan di taman itu. Kepala dia asyik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari gadis berbunga itu. Adakah gadis berbunga itu adalah salah seorang kawan-kawan perempuan dia? Yaya? Ying? Bella? Dan tidak mungkin gadis itu adalah Lily, fikir Fang. Lalu dia terbayangkan gadis berbunga itu adalah Gopal. Dia tergelak kuat di situ kerana pemikiran dia terbayangkan Gopal memakai gaun bunga dan menari seperti penari ballet

"Tak pun Boboiboy yang jadi gadis bunga tu.. seram sejuk pula aku bayangkan.." Fang cepat-cepat padamkan imagine Boboiboy dan Gopal menari ballet

Ada yang budak-budak perempuan berpakaian bercorakan bunga tetapi dia tidak begitu mengenali mereka. Fang teruskan berjalan sehinggalah dia terjumpa seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas tikar seperti tuan puteri. Baju dia ada corak bunga berwarna ungu

"Eh.. kak Lynna?" Fang sandarkan basikalnya di tepi pokok dan terus dia berlari ke arah Lynna "KAK LYNNA!"

"Fang!" Lynna melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"Kak Lynna ke gadis berbunga tu?" tanya Fang sambil duduk bersila di atas tikar itu. Mata dia melihat ada dua kuih dalam bentuk ikan atau lebih dikenali sebagai Taiyaki. Di sisi pinggan kuih itu ada dua cawan teh bunga

"Yea Fang, akak lah gadis berbunga tu" Lynna ketawa kecil sambil tersenyum "Dia orang paksa akak untuk menjadi gadis berbunga tu. Sepatutnya dia orang nak suruh orang lain tapi orang tu tak nak pulak"

"Errr.. siapa orang tu?"

"Rahsia" Lynna kenyitkan matanya kepada Fang "Fang makan ikan ni. Akak yang beli dekat KL tadi. Dalam dia ada inti kacang merah"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang mengambil kuih ikan itu "Tapi.. akak seorang sahaja ke? Abang mana?" Dia gigit kuih ikan itu sedikit

"Abang kamu... entahlah.. akak tak nampak pun dia tadi"

"Betul ke kak Lynna? Kak Lynna jangan nak tipu Fang" Lynna gelengkan kepala sedikit "Jadi akak memang tak tahu abang dekat mana"

"Maaf Fang.. akak memang tak tahu tapi..." Lynna mengambil sesuatu yang tersorok di belakangnya "Selamat hari jadi Fang. Semoga apa yang Fang impikan, akan tercapai nanti dan jadi budak yang baik dan selalu dengar cakap abang" Fang tersenyum melihat hadiah itu. Dia letak kuih ikan itu di atas pinggan

"Hehehee.. terima kasih kak Lynna tapi dengar cakap abang tu... hehehehe.. kena tengoklah kalau adik nakal ke tak" Fang tersengih sambil mengambil hadiah pemberian Lynna "Adik nak buka sekarang boleh?"

"Boleh" Lalu Fang menarik ribbon pink itu dan terus dia membuka kotak putih itu "Kak Lynna.." Fang tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah hadiah novel dari Lynna. Dia mengangkat novel itu "Terima kasih kak Lynna" Dia membuka mukasurat pertama novel yang bertajuk The Cuckoo's Calling. Dia membaca sedikit dan lalu dia menutup novel itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk membaca novel tersebut

"Sama-sama Fang"

"Akak.. adik akan jaga novel ini dengan baik" Fang terus memeluk Lynna dan lalu dia lepaskan "Adik suka sangat dengan hadiah akak"

"Tapi hadiah dari abang kamu mesti lagi bermakna"

"Mestilah.. tadi adik dapat hadiah dari abang" Fang letak novel itu di atas ribanya dan lalu dia mengambil balik kuih ikan tadi "Hadiah itu adalah sebuah video semasa adik sambut hari jadi adik dengan ibu dan ayah adik. Masa tu umur adik 2 tahun"

"Wah, indah betul hadiah kamu"

"Hadiah yang sangat bermakna dalam hidup adik. Video tu adik sudah banyak kali tengok sebelum ni tapi setiap kali adik menonton, mesti adik menangis sedikit" Fang terus gigit kuih ikan itu dan lalu dia mengunyahnya sambil berkata sesuatu "Tapi dalam clue yang adik dapat, ada lagi hadiah daripada abang untuk adik"

"Hmm.. banyaknya hadiah dia untuk Fang tapi apa-apa pun..." Lynna terus berikan clue yang seterusnya. Fang mengambil clue itu dengan tangan kirinya "Ini untuk Fang dan semoga berjaya"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang habiskan kuih ikan itu sebelum dia membaca clue yang seterusnya. Setelah habis makan, dia terus baca clue itu "Landak oh landak, perjalanan landak sudah semakin hampir tapi ada satu lagi tempat lain landak perlu pergi.. tapi jangan melencong ke tempat lain yea.. hehehe.. landak kena pergi ke tempat itik selalu berenang" Lynna ketawa kecil setelah dia mendengar ayat itu dari mulut Fang

"Heheehe... Lily.. Lily... selalu buat akak ketawa tapi Fang tahu tak dekat mana tempat tu?"

"Ermm... itik yang selalu berenang, mestilah tasik dekat sini tapi.." Fang fikir balik "Mungkin itik yang dia maksudkan itu adalah abang ataupun Lily si itik"

"Tak mungkin itik itu adalah abang kamu" Lynna menghirup sedikit teh bunganya "Mungkin dia maksudkan Lily si itik tapi dekat mana dia selalu pergi berenang?"

"Kak Lynna mesti sudah tahu jawapannya" Lynna angguk sahaja sambil tersenyum "Hmm... hah! Adik tahu.. mesti dekat rumah Emmy sebab dia ada trampoline yang boleh berubah menjadi kolam renang. Kadang-kadang si itik tu suka hati aje pergi ke rumah Emmy sebab nak berenang. Selamatlah tiada siapa nak tangkap dia. Kalau tidak, sudah lama si itik tu jadi itik salai"

"Pandai juga Lily si itik tu. Fang habiskan teh, lepas tu.. baru Fang boleh pergi"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang terus habiskan teh bunganya dengan sekali teguk sahaja. Dia mengambil novelnya dan lalu bangun "Jumpa lagi kak Lynna!" Fang terus ke basikalnya. Dia naik dan lalu kayuh basikalnya. Novel itu dia letak di dalam bakul basikal tersebut

* * *

Setelah sampai di halaman rumah Emmy, dia turun dari basikalnya dan terus baringkan basikal dia buat seketika. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Emmy tetapi dia ternampak sehelai kertas yang melekat di pintu rumah itu

"Landak! Landak kena terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu dan ambil sampul plastik yang sudah tenggelam di dalam kolam renang itu! Selamat berjaya tapi macam mana landak menyelam yea?" Fang nampak lukisan Lily. Seekor landak tenggelam di dalam air. Ada buih-buih kecil di tepi landak tersebut "Cheh, sempat lagi si pelik ni" Dia terus ke tepi halaman rumah Emmy

"Ermm.. nanti basah pula baju aku ni tapi demi sambutan hari jadi aku" Fang terus membuka jaket ungunya, baju dia tanpa lengan dan juga seluar ninja dia "AKU ADALAH FANG!" Dia terus panjat dan terus terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu. Dia menyelam ke bawah permukaan kolam itu untuk mencari sampul. Ianya agak sukar untuk mencari kerana sampul itu berwarna lut sinar. Dia teruskan berenang ke sana ke sini sehinggalah dia ternampak sampul tersebut. Di dalam sampul itu terdapat sekeping kertas. Dia mengambil sampul tersebut dan terus berenang ke permukaan air. Lalu dia berenang ke tepi kolam. Dia mengangkat dirinya untuk duduk di tepi kolam tersebut. Fang terus membuka sampul itu untuk mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya dan lalu dia membaca clue yang seterusnya

"Tahniah landak! Ini adalah perjalanan terakhir landak! Seterusnya, landak harus masuk ke dalam rumah Ammy dan terus ke makmal rahsia dia tapi.. baju landak mesti basah ataupun landak tengah tak pakai baju sekarang ni.. jangan risau, baju costume arnab sudah tersedia di dalam rumah Ammy. Nanti pakai tau!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Ingat aku akan pakai ke costume arnab tu" Fang terus bangun dan turun ke bawah. Mata dia terkebil-kebil kerana pakaian dia sudah hilang. Basikal dan novel dia juga turut hilang dari situ

"Siapa pulak yang pergi curi baju dan hadiah aku ni?" Fang menggenggam tangannya "Ini mesti kerja si pelik kerepek pisang tu. Jaga kau nanti" Dia terus masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari costume arnab itu. Dia terpaksa pakai kerana dia tidak mahu diri dia tidak berpakaian di dalam sambutan hari jadinya nanti. Fang ternampak sebuah pakaian disco dari tahun 70an "Aik, tadi kata costume arnab tapi dapat lain pulak.. tapi takpe, asalkan bukan arnab. Sudah berapa banyak kali aku bertukar menjadi arnab tahun ni.. seram sejuk aku" Dia mengambil sehelai tuala yang sudah tersedia di atas kerusi rumah Emmy. Dia pergi keringkan badan dia dulu sebelum dia memakai bajunya

10 minit kemudian, Fang sudah berpakaian ala-ala disco. Dia terus berjalan ke makmal rahsia Emmy. Pintu makmal itu sudah terbuka luas dan lalu dia masuk tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu ke arah mana yang dia patut pergi sehinggalah Idoli muncul di depan dia. Pakaian dia juga ala-ala disco yang berwarna warni

"Jom abang Fang.. dia orang semua tengah tunggu" Idoli menarik tangan Fang

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Fang

"Ikut ajelah" Idoli ketawa sedikit. Dia bawa Fang ke sebuah pintu yang sudah terbuka luas. Lalu mereka berdua turun ke bawah. Fang kenal tempat itu kerana dia pernah pergi ke sini sekali. Pada masa itu dia dan kawan-kawan dia sedang mengadakan latihan tempur versi superheroes. Sampai sahaja di bilik bawah tanah, Fang teruja melihat bilik simulator itu berubah wajah. Ada bola disco di tengah-tengah bilik itu dan lantai bilik itu bertukar menjadi lantai untuk bermain kasut roda. Ada kertas panjang berwarna warni terjurai di sana sini. Belon-belon dalam pelbagai warna, terapung-apung di dalam bilik simulator itu. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya ada di situ dan juga para peminat dia juga, yang dia tidak begitu kenali

"SELAMAT HARI JADI FANG!"

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Hati Fang rasa sangat terharu. Dia melihat sebuah meja panjang tersedia di tepi bilik simulator itu. Pelbagai makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja itu dan paling buatkan dia gembira kerana hadiah basikal dan novel dia ada di situ. Hadiah dari kawan-kawan dan para peminat dia, ada di situ juga tetapi mata dia terpandang sebuah donut lobak merah bertingkat-tingkat. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut kegemaran dia

"Pang" Fang menoleh ketepi. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat abangnya berpakaian ala-ala disco berwarna biru putih "Selamat hari jadi. Ini hadiah abang untuk kau" Kaizo berikan sepasang kasut roda kepada Fang

"Terima kasih abang" Fang terharu dengan hadiah dari abangnya. Dia mengambil kasut roda itu dari tangan abangnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencubanya

"Pang, kasut roda itu bukanlah kasut roda biasa. Ianya boleh bergerak sendiri kalau kau tengah malas dan ianya dapat mengawal kelajuan kasut roda itu tapi kau jangan nak terlampau malas sangat. Gunakan untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kenakalan kau" Kasut roda tersebut adalah permintaan Kaizo. Dia yang menyuruh Emmy mencipta kasut roda itu khas untuk Fang. Selama ini, Emmy telah rahsiakan tentang hadiah daripada Kaizo kepada Fang

"Baik abang" Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Terima kasih juga dengan video tadi. Adik betul-betul menangis dekat rumah tadi"

"Sama-sama adik" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya "Pergi sertai kawan-kawan kau dan jangan nak buat nakal"

"Jomlah Fang! Kita main kasut roda sama-sama" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah memanggil dirinya. Dia melihat wajah ceria kawan-kawannya, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Harraz, Zakwan, Emmy, Rizu dan Idoli. Semuanya berpakaian serba disco dan masing-masing sudah memakai kasut roda. Faye tarik tangan Fang untuk menyertai mereka semua

"Pakailah kasut roda kau"

"Ok, tunggu sekejap" Fang duduk di atas kerusi panjang yang sudah tersedia di situ. Dia cepat-cepat memakai kasut roda itu. Setelah dia memakai kasut roda itu, dia pergi meluncur di dalam tempat simulator itu. Sebuah lagu telah dimainkan dan mereka semua beriang ria nyanyi lagu itu untuk Fang. Sambil mereka nyanyi, sambil itulah mereka bermain kasut roda di sekeliling bilik simulator itu

 _-Boboiboy-_

 _Hai hai apa khabar kawan_  
 _bersediakah kau untuk melangkahi masalah kamu hadapi esok pagi_  
 _Hai hai apa khabar kawan_  
 _bersediakah kau untuk melangkah ke masa depan menantikan pelangi_

 _-Yaya dan Ying-_

 _Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeza_  
 _pasti kan engkau cuba_  
 _Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata_  
 _kita semua pasti boleh asalkan kita melangkah_  
 _Sambut hari yang indah_

 _-Gopal dan Faye-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat dalam hidup ini_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... .ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee_

 _-Zakwan, Harraz dan Rizu-_

 _hai hai bagaimana kawan_  
 _Apakah kau merangkai semua citamu bebaskan harapanmu_  
 _hai hai bagaimana kawan_  
 _Apakah kau menapaki babak baru pancarkan semangatmu_

 _-Bella, Lily, Faye dan Emmy-_

 _Percayalah kawan esok kan berbeza_  
 _pasti kan engkau cuba_  
 _Buat mimpimu jadi nyata oh nyata_  
 _kita semua pasti boleh asalkan kita melangkah_  
 _Sambut hari yang indah_

 _-Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Zakwan, Harraz, Emmy dan Idoli-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri semua berkat dalam hidup ini_  
 _Kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Bersama hangatnya mentari nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _Kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee_

 _-Ying-_  
 _Go clap your hands if you'RE gonna make your turn_  
 _Gonna clap my hands, y'all know I'M gon 'make it burn, Imma_  
 _Ba Ha Gia ia ia ... Ba Ha Gia ia ia ..._  
 _Bet you gon' like this, baby yeah I 'm sure_  
 _Better make it right, watch GAC and you'LL learn, kita_  
 _Ba ha Gia ia ia ... Ba ha Gia ia ia ..._

 _-Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying-_

 _Marilah kita mensyukuri nikmati dan lukiskan memori_  
 _kita bahagia kita bahagia_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini_  
 _Ba ha gia iya ... Ba ha gia iyaiya ... Ba ha gia hoyeee Jalani hidup ini_

"Wah! Terima kasih kawan-kawan" Fang rasa sangat terharu tetapi dia menahan dirinya daripada menangis "Aku rasa sangat gembira pada hari ini. Aku ingatkan kau nak balas dendam dekat aku sebab rancangan kejam aku semasa hari jadi kau, Boboiboy"

"Hehehee.. aku sudah balas dendam semasa kau jadi arnab tapi lepas ni, jangan nak kenakan aku lagi. Kalau tidak, siap kau nanti" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit

"Tapi.. ini semua idea siapa?" tanya Fang

"Ini semua idea dari kami semua" balas Yaya "Kami yang merancangan semua ini bersama tapi maaf kalau rancangan kami tidaklah sehebat rancangan kau, Fang"

"Takdelah, rancangan korang lagi hebat dan lagi seronok!"

"Wah! terima kasih Fang!" kata Ying "Sekarang giliran kau dan abang kau untuk nyanyi pulak!"

"ERK?!" Fang terkejut dan lalu badan dia di tolak oleh Gopal "Woi Gopal, kau nak tolak aku ke mana?"

"Ke mesin karaoke tu lah!" Fang lihat di depan dan ternampak sebuah mesin karaoke sudah tersedia di situ "Kau kena nyanyi bersama abang kau"

"Tapi.. abang aku mesti tak nak"

"Siapa cakap abang tak nak?" Muncul Kaizo dengan mikrofonnya "Aku hanya nyanyi ni, sekali sahaja. Ini demi hari jadi adik aku. Siapa yang meminta aku nyanyi lagi sekali, latihan tempur aku akan berikan selama sebulan"

"BA-BAIK ABANG KAIZO" Semua berundur kebelakang dan tinggallah Fang seorang di situ bersama abangnya. Lynna baru muncul dengan kasut rodanya. Dia tersenyum melihat abang dan adik sedang memilih lagu untuk di nyanyikan. Fang dan Kaizo sudah bersepakat untuk nyanyi sebuah lagu dari Skillet. Melody lagu telah dimainkan dan mereka berdua sudah bersiap sedia untuk bernyanyi. Mereka nyanyi secara berduet

 _I'm just a step away_  
 _I'm just a breath away_  
 _Losin' my faith today_  
 _(We're fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_  
 _Not superhuman_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(We're falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today_  
 _To live another day_  
 _Speakin' my mind today_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_  
 _But I am just a man_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_  
 _It's just another kill_  
 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _I need a hero just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_  
 _We're in the fight of our lives_  
 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
 _Livin' in me_

 _I've gotta fight for what's right_  
 _Today I'm speaking my mind_  
 _And if it kills me tonight_  
 _(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"WUUUUUUU! ABANG KAIZO DAN LANDAK NYANYI LAGU ROCK LAH! LILY SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT TERUJA!" Lily bertepuk tangan sambil berpusing-pusing dengan kasut roda dia "WEEEEE! LILY BERPUSING!"

"Hehehehe.. lawak bebenar si Lily ni" Harraz tergelak melihat gelagat Lily

"Wahai cik bunga Lily, sudikah kamu bermain kasut roda dengan saya?" muncul Momoki di sebelah Lily. Tangan kanannya menghulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepada Lily

"ERK?! TIDAKKKK! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus larikan diri daripada Momoki "UBAT NYAMUK! UBAT NYAMUK! UBAK NYAMUK!"

"MY BABY OREN! MIMIKO ADA DI SINI!" Boboiboy sudah pun larikan diri "Eh, mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia dah lari dengan Lily... sudahlah tu Mimiko, kau berseronok ajelah dekat sini" Gopal terus berikan fruit tart dekat Mimiko "Nah, ambik dan makan"

"Errr... terima kasih Gopal" Mimiko rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Gopal. Mungkin Gopal hanya mahu berbaik sahaja. Lalu dia mengigit sedikit fruit tart itu "Faye, terima kasih kerana ajak aku sekali ke majlis hari jadi Fang"

"Sama-sama tapi jangan risau tentang yang lain tu. Kau pergilah berseronok" kata Faye. Lalu dia pusingkan badannya dan ternampak Momoki tersenyum melihat Faye "Errr... Faye rasa.. ada orang panggil Faye. Saya pergi dulu"

"Kasihan abang.. jomlah kita main dengan kasut roda kita" Mimiko pegang tangan kembarnya. Mereka berdua berpusing-pusing di sekeliling bilik simulator itu

Sepanjang majlis sambutan hari jadi Fang, semuanya tidak bersedihan atau keseorangan. Semuanya bergembira, bergelak ketawa dan bermain dengan kasut roda mereka. Fang sempat berselfie dengan peminat dia yang hanya dikenali sebagai mysterious girl. Ada juga yang ingin berjabat tangan dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Gadis yang bernama Sinta itu, sempat lagi meminta tanda tangan mereka. Fang melayan peminat dia secara baik dan pada hari itu juga, tiada siapa yang cuba membuat dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Apa perasaan kau tentang sambutan hari jadi adik kau?" tanya Lynna kepada Kaizo. Dia ada di sebelah Kaizo sambil melihat budak-budak meluncur dengan kasut roda mereka

"Hmmm... bolehlah" balas Kaizo yang sedang bersandar di tepi dinding bilik itu. Dia masih lagi memakai kasut rodanya "Tapi aku gembira melihat dia gembira dengan kawan-kawan dia dan aku tidak sangka pula peminat dia boleh tahu tentang majlis hari jadi ni. Siapa pula yang tukang bocorkan rahsia ni?"

"Biarkan ajelah Kaizo, asalkan peminat Fang gembira dapat berjumpa dengan Fang"

"Yelah, dia orang tu cuma nak tangkap gambar dengan superhero mereka sahaja. Sampai aku pun terkena sekali" Lynna ketawa kecil di situ "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku berharap Pang akan menghargai semua ini"

"Jangan risau Kaizo, Fang jenis menghargai kawan-kawan dia dan dia tidak akan melupakan sambutan hari jadinya yang begitu meriah sekali" Lalu Lynna pergi ke hadapan Kaizo "Jom Kaizo, kita pergi bermain dengan kasut roda kita ni" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, lalu dia meluncur dan Lynna ikut di sebelah Kaizo. Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil di situ sambil meluncur ke sana ke sini dengan seronoknya

Semasa sesi bergambar secara beramai-ramai dengan kek hari jadi Fang. Mereka semua tersenyum nampakkan gigi kecuali Kaizo, muka dia hanya serius sahaja. Ochobot sebagai tukang tangkap gambar, terus dia klik dan pada masa yang sama, Boboiboy sangat berpuas hati kerana kali ini, dia menolak kepala Fang masuk ke dalam kek lobak merah itu. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tergelak melihat balas dendam Boboiboy terhadap Fang. Berapi-api Fang apabila melihat gambar itu di kamera Faye

"BOBOIBOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Akhirnya, Fang mengamuk juga tapi selamatlah ada donut lobak merah dekat majlis hari jadi itu untuk tenangkan Fang

* * *

 **Hahahaa.. macam mana dengan birthday Fang? Semua rasa seronok? atau tak seronok.. hehehe... Happy Birthday Fang! Tahun ni Fang asyik jadi arnab aje xD hehehehehee... sebab Fang comel sangat :3 kan kan kan kan... *peyuk Fang***

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T maaf!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua tapi next weeklah yea.. hari isnin :3 or ahad (kalau sempat)**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Thankful by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Bahagia by Gac**

 **Hero by Skillet**


	68. Hadiah Istimewa

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? semua sihat ke? hehehee**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan review dan sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hadiah Istimewa

"Kenapa cikgu panggil saya?" Kaizo kini berada di sekolah kerana dia telah dipanggil oleh cikgu Papa Zola. Mata merahnya sedang melihat Papa Zola sedang menyemak buku penilaian Fang. Dia duduk di hadapan cikgu Papa Zola di kelas adiknya

"Cikgu panggil kamu ke sini kerana.."

"Adakah kerana dia buat nakal dekat sekolah ataupun dia menjadi samseng budak sekolah? Dia buat hal dekat cikgu lain ke?"

"Bukan.. adik kamu ni.. memang seorang yang teramatlah rajin sangat. Cikgu bangga dengan anak murid kebenaran" Fang bangga dirinya dipuji oleh cikgu matematiknya "Dia ni setiap hari akan pastikan kelas sentiasa bersih dan teratur. Seorang yang rajin belajar, selalu dapat markah yang tinggi tapi pernahlah juga gagal dalam ujian matematik dia"

"Gagal?" Kaizo merenung ke arah adiknya yang sedang tersengih itu

"Ala, itu kisah lama.. tak perlu di ungkit tapi cikgu saja jea nak beritahu kebenarannya. Tak baik kalau kita tidak bercakap benar"

"Betul tu abang! Adik gagal sekali-sekala aje bukannya selalu pun"

"Sekali ke selalu ke.. abang nak kau pandai tapi kau ni terlampau cerdik sangat dalam bab-bab kenakalan kau" Fang tersengih lagi. Tangan Kaizo sudah rasa gatal untuk piat telinga adiknya

"Betul tu wahai anak muda. Adik kamu ni cerdik memang cerdik tetapi kenakalan dia.. isk isk isk.. memang tahap tidak dapat diselamatkan"

"Apa yang dia telah buat cikgu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dan serius "Bagitahu saya cikgu. Lepas tu saya boleh menghukum dia bertubi-tubi"

"Begini ajelah Kaizo.. cikgu beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia hampir rosakkan makmal sains dengan experiment dia tahap kurang bahaya tapi jangan risau, itu bukan dari kenakalan dia tapi kecuaian dia. Jangan kamu nak menghukum dia pula, dia bukan buat salah pun. Hanya kecuaian dia sahaja yang buat salah" ujar cikgu Papa Zola sambil angguk-angguk kepala

"Aik, tadi cikgu cakap saya tak buat salah tapi lepas tu cikgu saya buat salah pulak"

"Betul tu wahai anak murid kebenaran. Kecuaian kamu yang buat salah, bukan diri kamu" Fang merenung tajam dekat cikgu matematiknya "Hehehee.. jangan pandang saya begitu, cikgu hanya beritahu apa yang patut cikgu beritahu"

"Itu sahaja yang cikgu mahu beritahu saya?"

"Itu sahaja Kaizo. Kamu boleh balik tapi kalau kamu nak hukum adik kamu.. saya rasa.. saya tak boleh nak halang tapi bagilah hukuman matematik, barulah otak dia tidak membeku seperti sebongkah ice"

"Cadangan yang bagus tapi cikgu.. adik saya ni terlebih suka kalau saya bagi dia hukuman matematik. Bagi latihan tempur versi matematik pun, tiada kesannya juga" Fang angguk-angguk sahaja kerana setuju dengan kata-kata abangnya tadi

"Betul tu wahai anak muda tapi ada kesannya nanti"

"Apa dia cikgu?" tanya Kaizo yang rasa ragu-ragu sedikit

"Kesannya adalah.. otak dia akan bertambah kembang dan bertambah pandai nanti"

"Betul tu cikgu! Belajar adalah salah satu minat saya! Dan saya akan pastikan saya adalah pelajar nombor 1 dekat sekolah ini.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Cubalah buat perangai yang elok sikit. Ini tidak, tergelak-gelak macam orang gila" Fang terus duduk di atas kerusi sambil bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia. Kaizo terus paling mukanya ke arah cikgu Papa Zola "Cikgu ada apa-apa lagi yang untuk beritahu saya?"

"Tiada apa-apa lagi. Itu sahaja yang saya ingin sampaikan.. eh kejap, ada satu lagi iaitu jagalah adik kamu dengan baik, wahai anak muda. Bentukkanlah diri dia sebagai anak murid kebenaran yang baik bukan anak murid kenakalan"

"Cikgu ni.. cakap macam Lily. Ayat dia semua pelik-pelik.. boleh pening kepala saya"

"Lily? Siapakah si Lily ni?" Cikgu Papa Zola mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil melihat Fang "Adakah dia teman wanita kamu?"

"Takde maknanya.. dia teman wanita si Boboiboy adalah" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Tiap-tiap hari boleh pekak telinga ni sebab jeritan nyaring dia" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "Abang tepuk kepala adik kenapa?"

"Yang kau kutuk kawan pelik kau tu kenapa?"

"Suka hati adiklah"

"Isk isk isk.. kecik-kecik lagi si Boboiboy tu sudah berpunya.. apa nak jadi dengan anak-anak murid kebenaran ku. Macam mana nak jadi pandai kalau tahu pandai bercinta sahaja. Budak-budak seharusnya berseronok dan belajar dengan kawan-kawan bukannya cari pakwe makwe dekat sekolah. Ingat sekolah ini adalah tempat mencari pakwe makwe ke... isk isk isk.. belajarlah dulu sebelum saya ajarkan mereka"

"Betul tu cikgu tapi Boboiboy tu tiada teman wanita. Adik saya ni suka buat cerita merepek sebab terlebih makan kerepek pisang dari kawan si pelik dia tu"

"Sudahlah abang.. adik balik kelas dulu" Fang terus bangun dari kerusinya

"Bagus bagus.. pergi masuk kelas dan kamu Kaizo, bagi latihan tempur versi matematik yang setimpalnya kepada dia" Kaizo bangun dengan muka seriusnya "Cikgu akan berjumpa dengan kamu lagi yea"

"Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi" Kaizo terus beredar tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Adiknya sedang menunggu di luar. Dia bersandar di tepi koridor sekolah. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya, dia melangkah keluar dari bilik guru "Pang! Apa kau buat dekat makmal sains tadi? Kau main-main ke?"

"Errr... adik cuma tersilap aje tadi tu tapi tiada kemalangan jiwa yang berlakukan" Fang tersengih

"Memang tiada tapi kau tu, harus berhati-hari lain kali. Ini tidak, sampai abang kena panggil datang ke sekolah. Selamat kak Lynna ada dekat rumah untuk jagakan si Idoli dan Rizu tu. Kalau tidak, abang terpaksa bawa dia orang ke sini sekali"

"Hmm... yelah" balas Fang dengan nada perlahannya "Adik minta maaf dan adik akan lebih berhati-hati. Adik masuk kelas dulu yea"

"Jangan nak nakal-nakal" Kaizo melihat adiknya terus naik ke tingkat atas. Tiada apa lagi yang patut dia buat, terus Kaizo turun ke tingkat bawah. Sebelum dia pulang ke rumah, dia ingin singgah ke bandar sekejap untuk membeli beberapa kotak teh hijaunya yang sudah habis

* * *

"Apasal kau kena panggil tadi, Fang?" tanya ying

"Hmmm... ala, pasal kejadian dekat makmal tadi. Aku cuai sedikit pun dah kena panggil abang aku" Fang terus duduk di tempat biasanya iaitu di belakang sekali dan bersebelahan dengan tingkap sekolah. Dia menguap besar di situ

"Dah tu, kau yang buat rosak sebab kecuaian kau tadi.. mesti cikgu minta ganti rugi tu"

"Masalahnya Yaya, cikgu Papa takde pulak minta ganti rugi.. pelik aku" Fang tidak begitu puas hati apabila dia di panggil oleh cikgu sekolah, lebih-lebih lagi apabila cikgu memanggil abang dia sekali

"Aik, habis tu tadi cikgu bagitahu apa dekat abang kau?"

"Dia cuma cakap dekat abang yang aku ni cuai sangat tadi, lepas tu tentang kenakalan akulah.. hukuman latihan tempur versi matematiklah.. malas pulak aku nak fikirkan" Fang terus baringkan kepalanya sambil menguap besar lagi sekali "Selamatlah aku takde kena denda apa-apa dari cikgu Papa Zola tadi"

"Selamatlah kau Fang tapi lain kali hati-hati tau" kata Yaya sambil gelengkan kepala

"Yelah Yaya.." jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Lepas ni cikgu mana yang masuk?"

"Err... cikgu english tak datang hari ni. Jadi cikgu ganti yang akan masuk kejap lagi" balas Yaya. Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil pejamkan mata dia "Sukalah kau yea takde cikgu"

"Mestilah, bolehlah aku tidur sekejap.. hehehee" balas Fang dengan matanya yang sudah tertutup rapi

"Apa-apa ajelah lu ni.. jom Yaya, kita ulangkaji" Ying terus kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit untuk melihat Fang "Dah tidur rupanya si rambut cacak tu"

"Biarkanlah dia tidur" balas Yaya "Lagipun dia tengah penat tu.. tadi dia ada beritahu aku yang malam semalam dia kena latihan tempur"

"Oh, patutlah aku asyik nampak dia menguap aje. Mungkin sebab itu juga dia cuai tadi masa dekat makmal sains" kata Ying sambil angguk-angguk kepalanya

"Mungkin" Yaya terus keluarkan buku latihan bahasa englishnya "Nanti loceng rehat, bangunlah si Fang tu nanti" Dia melihat Fang yang sudah dibuai mimpi dan kebisingan dari kelas 1 Amal, tidak membuatkan Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Bella kejutkan dia pun, Fang langsung tidak bangun sehinggalah Bella mengalah. Mereka biarkan sahaja Fang tidur

* * *

 _"Fang.. Fang.."_

 _"Hmm... Siapa tu? Siapa yang panggil nama aku?" Fang membuka matanya sedikit. Dia ternampak bayang-bayang seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki di depannya. Sekeliling bayang-bayang itu hanya ada cahaya putih. Semuanya putih, tiada apa yang ada kecuali dua bayang yang sedang tersenyum kecil itu_

 _"Fang.. bangun sayang"_

 _"Ibu ke tu?" Fang mengeliat sedikit dan lalu dia mengosok-gosok matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan matanya. Dia terkejut tetapi hatinya sangat gembira kerana dapat melihat ibu bapanya "IBU! AYAH!" Fang lekas bangun dan terus berlari untuk memeluk kedua ibu bapanya "Ibu, ayah... Fang sangat rindukan ibu dan ayah"_

 _"Kami pun rindukan Fang juga" kata ibu Fang iaitu Keiko "Fang.."_

 _"Yea ibu" Fang masih lagi memeluk ibunya. Dia boleh bau harum ibu dan ayahnya. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan mereka kerana, kalau dia lepaskan. Mungkin mereka akan hilang nanti dan dia akan kesedihan di situ_

 _"Ibu dan ayah ingin ucapkan selamat hari jadi" kata Keiko dengan suara lembutnya_

 _"Terima kasih ibu.. terima kasih ayah. Ini adalah hadiah paling istimewa daripada ibu dan ayah! iaitu ucapan hari jadi" Keiko tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan anaknya. Dia melutut di depan Fang dan lalu dia menatap wajah anaknya dengan senyuman manis dia. Air mata Keiko mengalir keluar. Fang mengesat air mata ibunya dengan menggunakan ibu jari dia "Kenapa ibu menangis?"_

 _"Ibu menangis sebab ibu gembira. Anak ibu sudah remaja, dia sudah besar tetapi kenakalan dia masih belum pudar" Fang rasa malu dengan kenakalan dia "Tapi apa-apa pun, Fang tetap anak ibu dan ayah. Kami berdua tetap sayangkan Fang"_

 _"Fang, ayah tak marah dengan kenakalan Fang tapi ingat pesan ayah, jangan sesekali buat abang kamu kecewa dengan Fang. Bukan dia sahaja, tapi kami berdua juga"_

 _"Baik ayah, Fang tidak akan lupakan" Fang tersenyum melihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya yang begitu ceria. Alangkah indahnya kalau mereka ada di alam nyata bukan di dalam mimpi dia sahaja. Bolehlah dia bergelak ketawa dengan mereka setiap hari, setiap waktu dan setiap saat. Dia tidak perlu menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua, dia hanya perlu membuka matanya setiap hari dan dia tahu, ayah dan ibunya ada di dalam rumah, sedang duduk berborak mesra di meja makan bersama abang dia tetapi itu semua hanyalan impian sahaja. Impian yang dia pasti tidak akan berlaku_

 _"Fang, kenapa kamu bersedihan?"_

 _"Ibu.. adik selalu impikan kalau ibu dan ayah ada di sisi Fang sepanjang hari"_

 _"Tapi kami tetap ada di sisi Fang dan di dalam hati kamu juga" Keiko sentuh dada anaknya "Kami sentiasa wujud dihati kamu. Fang pasti dapat merasai kasih sayang kami setiap hari"_

 _"Dapat ibu.. adik dapat rasakan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah setiap kali adik menonton rakaman dulu, sewaktu Fang kecil lagi" Keiko dan Kai tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih kerana menyimpan video-video itu dengan baik. Adik sangat menghargainya"_

 _"Sama-sama" Kai memeluk anaknya "Ayah simpan video-video itu semua di tempat yang selamat supaya ianya tidak rosak ataupun hilang. Jadi ayah mahu pastikan kamu dan Kaizo dapat menontonnya bersama pada waktu kelak nanti tapi nampaknya kamu berdua sudah menjumpai tempat ayah simpan. Tempat itulah ayah simpan barang-barang abang kamu selalu rosakkan dan ayah akan baikikannya balik"_

 _"Hehehee... abang dulu memang suka rosakkan barang yea" Fang ketawa kecil. Lalu dia bayangkan abang dia ketika kecil dan suka main baling-baling barang seperti budak nakal "Ibu.. ayah.. kalau adik tak nak bangun, boleh tak?"_

 _"Kenapa Fang tak nak bangun?" tanya Keiko dengan perasaan risau "Fang takut kami akan hilang ke?"_

 _"Yea ibu" Fang tunduk sedikit "Adik nak berborak dengan ibu dan ayah... adik nak bersama dengan ibu dan ayah... sebab itu adik tak nak bangun"_

 _"Nanti abang kamu yang akan risau tentang Fang"_

 _"Tapi ayah... adik bukannya selalu dapat melihat ibu dan ayah, bukannya selalu dapat bercakap dengan ibu dan ayah.." Air matanya mengalir keluar dan terus menitis di atas lantai putih "Kalau adik bangun... adik tak tahu, bila lagi dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah. Masa abang dalam dunia limbo bersama kak Lynna, adik cemburu bila abang dapat jumpa ibu dan ayah"_

 _"Fang.." Keiko memeluk kepala Fang "Maaf sebab ibu dan ayah tidak dapat bersama dengan Fang dan abang kamu selalu tapi ibu selalu beritahu Fang yang kami.." Tiba-tiba Fang memotong percakapan ibunya_

 _"Fang tahu ibu... ibu dan ayah selalu berada dihati Fang tapi... adik rasa tak puas sebab adik nak lebih daripada itu.." Fang tolak ibunya. Keiko terjatuh dan tergaman dengan perbuatan anaknya tadi. Fang baru sedar, dia telah menolak ibunya sehingga jatuh. Dia berundur kebelakang dengan perasaan bersalah "Ma-maaf... ma-maaf.. adik tak sengaja" Fang terus larikan diri dari situ_

 _"FANG!" Tetapi Fang tidak berhenti, dia teruskan berlari_

* * *

"Maafkan.. Fang... maafkan Fang.." bisik Fang di dalam tidurnya. Bella paling mukanya ke arah Fang, dia terdengar bisikan Fang tadi "Maafkan adik, ibu... adik tak sengaja"

"Eh?" Lalu Bella bangun dari tempat duduknya "Wei Fang.. bangun.. kau mengigau ni"

"Kenapa Bella?" tanya Ying yang sudah ada di sebelah Bella

"Tadi aku dengar si Fang asyik cakap maafkan dekat ibu dia" Bella sentuh dahi Fang sedikit "Nak kata demam, takde pulak"

"Cuba kau kejutkan dia" kata Yaya pula kali ini "Dia mengigau rindukan ibu bapa dia lah tu... Fang bangun bangun"

"Wei Pang.. bangunlah! Kejap lagi nak rehat dah" Bella goyang-goyangkan badan Fang dengan begitu kasar "Bangunlah!"

"Haiyaa.. kejutkan lah dia baik-baik maa... nanti dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal pulak"

"Heheee.. maaf Ying" Bella cuba kejutkan Fang lagi sekali "Fang.. bangun.. kau mengigau tu.. bangunlah"

"Jangan kacau aku.. aku nak bersendirian..." Tangan Fang melibas-libas untuk menghalau kawan-kawan perempuanya. Terus dia senyap seketika. Yaya, Ying dan Bella pandang sesama sendiri dan lalu mereka terdengar Fang bercakap semula "Maafkan Fang ibu... adik tak sengaja.. adik tak sengaja tolak ibu tadi" Air mata Fang berguguran di atas permukaan meja

"Fang.. kenapa ni? Kenapa kau tolak ibu kau tadi?" tanya Yaya dengan suara lembut dia

"Maafkan Fang..."

"Fang.. bangun.. bangun" Ying pula cuba kejutkan Fang tetapi gagal, Fang tidak mahu bangun "Kalau macam ni, kita kena hubungi abang Kaizo. Mesti abang Kaizo dapat bangunkan adik dia"

"Tak pun, kita tunggu loceng rehat berbunyi.. kalau loceng tu dapat kejutkan Fang, kita tidak perlu hubungi abang Kaizo"

"Bagus juga idea kau tu, Bella" ujar Yaya sambil melihat Fang sudah kembali tenang "Mungkin dia terlampau penat sangat sampai buatkan dia mengigau tapi... aku risau pula kalau dia terperangkap di dalam mimpi dia lagi"

"Apa maksud kau Yaya?"

"Tahun lepas Fang terperangkap di dalam mimpi dia sendiri. Kita orang terpaksa masuk ke dalam mimpi dia untuk selamatkan dia" jawab Yaya kepada Bella "Satu per satu daripada kita orang terjaga dari mimpi dia tapi akhirnya, abang dia sendiri yang selamatkan dia"

"Ha ah, aku ingat lagi... tapi lepas tu kita orang kena selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna pula.. ini semua si putera Fang punya pasal"

"Hehehe.. putera Fang? Dia yang perangkap diri dia sendiri" Bella tergelak sedikit "Lawaklah si Fang ni"

"Sebenarnya... putera Fang seperti kembar dia dari mimpi dia sendiri. Kembar jahat dia.. tapi kalau kita orang jelaskan kepada kau, aku takut kau tidak akan faham" Jelas Yaya kepada Bella. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu berkata lagi "Semenjak kita orang kenal kak Lynna, macam-macam benda aneh yang berlaku dekat sini. Memang betullah gelaran Emmy kepada kak Lynna... dunia kak Lynna penuh dengan fantasy dan dunia abang Kaizo pun, semuanya berkaitan dengan galaxy. Puteri fantasy dan putera galaxy.. hehehe..."

"Tapi dunia kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sangat menarik tapi ada juga yang tidak begitu menarik iaitu musuh mereka. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai jam kuasa dan dapat menjadi superhero bumi tapi ak tak sangka pula kak Lynna adalah superhero secara tersembunyi. Dunia dia lain daripada dunia kita" kata Ying sambil melihat jam kuasanya "Memang seronok mempunyai kuasa tapi tanggungjawab itu perlu ada"

"Seronoklah korang ada jam kuasa tapi aku pulak yang rasa cemburu.. hehehehe" Bella masih ingat lagi ketika dia dapat menjadi superhero walaupun sementara sahaja dan kali terakhir dia menjadi penyelamat kelima superhero Pulau Rintis semasa jam kuasa mereka dirampas oleh orang jahat. Pada masa itu, Emmy telah berikan sejenis air untuk membolehkan dia dan kawan-kawan baik dia memilik kuasa untuk sementara. Dia rasa sangat bertenaga dan pada masa yang sama, dia rasa sangat puas hati kerana dapat kalahkan orang itu "Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat kekalkan kuasa itu"

"Sudahlah tu Bella.. bagi aku, kau jadi remaja tanpa mempunyai jam kuasa sudah mencukupi kerana kau sangat bertuah dapat sertai pengembaraan kami yang tahap luar biasa ni" Yaya sentuh sedikit bahu Bella. Dia berikan senyuman kecil kepada kawannya. Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, Fang masih tidak terjaga "Hmm... dia tak bangun pula"

"Fang.. bangun.. sudah rehat maa.. kau tak nak rehat ke?" Ying goyang-goyangkan bahu Fang "Fang.. bangunlah"

"Fang.. bangun bangun" Yaya cuba hendak kejutkan Fang tetapi gagal

"Fang! Kenapa kau tak nak bangun ni?" Bella sudah menjadi risau. Dia melihat Yaya dan Ying. Mereka tidak perlu bercakap apa kerana mata masing-masing sudah kelihatan risau "Kita sudah tiada pilihan.." Yaya dan Ying angguk kepada Bella. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka perlu lakukan, masa untuk hubungi Kaizo

* * *

 _"Fang..."_

 _"Maafkan adik, ibu" Fang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis teresak-esak "Adik tidak patut tolak ibu.. maafkan adik" Keiko duduk di sebelah kiri anaknya dan Kai duduk di sebelah kanan "Adik tidak sengaja tadi"_

 _"Jangan menangis anak ku.. ibu maafkan adik" Keiko letak tangannya di atas tangan Fang. Kepala Fang terangkat sedikit. Dia melihat ibunya tersenyum kepada diri dia "Ibu tahu kerana adik selalu rindukan kami.. selalu inginkan belaian kasih sayang daripada kami tapi... itu semua adalah takdir"_

 _"Kalau kami masih hidup lagi.. mungkin Ratu Lily masih lagi ratu yang kejam"_

 _"Jadi.. maksud ayah.. ayah lebih rela diri ayah dibunuh oleh dialah?"_

 _"Bukan itu maksud ayah, Fang. Mungkin ini semua ada maksud tersiratnya. Kamu pun sudah lihat bagaimana Ratu Lily menyesal dengan perbuatan dia. Setiap hari dia berusaha untuk menjadi Ratu yang baik. Sepanjang dia ada di bumi bersama kamu dan kawan-kawan kamu, dia semakin ceria tapi hati dia sedih kerana diri dia sudah mati. Dia hanya dapat pergi ke bumi sekali sekala sahaja"_

 _"Dia memang sentiasa minta kemaafan dari adik walaupun adik sudah maafkan dia. Ratu Lily pernah sekali bawa adik masuk ke dalam isi hati adik. Jadi dia tahu apa yang adik inginkan" Fang turunkan lututnya dan lalu dia duduk bersila di situ "Tapi adik tahu, isi hati adik yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin akan berlaku"_

 _"Hmmm.. apa kata ibu tunaikan impian adik itu tetapi impian itu hanya dalam mimpi adik sahaja. Boleh ke?"_

 _"Kalau kak Lynna bawa roh ibu dan ayah ke dunia balik macam tahun lepas, boleh ke?" Fang melihat ibunya hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Hati Fang terus menjadi sedih "Jadi, adik hanya dapat bersama dengan ibu dan ayah dalam mimpi sahajalah"_

 _"Fang sudah lupa ke? Dia sendiri pernah beritahu yang dia hanya boleh kembalikan kita ke bumi hanya untuk sehari sahaja" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada ayah dia "Pada masa itu, ayah dan ibu rasa sangat gembira apabila Lynna memanggil kita orang. Hati kami berdua memang rasa sangat berdebar-debar dan tidak tahu apa reaksi kamu nanti tapi apa yang kami dapat, ianya memang tidak boleh dilupakan. Semuanya sangat indah dan kami tidak akan lupakan kenangan itu"_

 _"Adik pun tidak akan lupakan tentang itu, ayah. Adik bersyukur dapat berkenalan dengan kak Lynna. Kalau dia tidak hadir dalam kehidupan adik dan abang, tak mungkin kita orang dapat melihat ibu dan ayah di depan mata kita orang sendiri. Kak Lynna selalu mahukan yang terbaik untuk diri adik"_

 _"Sebab dia sayangkan kamu, Fang. Dia sayangkan kamu dan abang kamu juga" Keiko tersenyum kecil. Fang melihat senyuman ibunya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ibu dia tidak memberitahunya "Fang jangan sedih lagi ok.. sempena hari jadi Fang yang sudah lepas, Fang nak bawa kami ke mana?"_

 _"Errr..." Fang melihat kiri kanannya, semuanya berlatarkan putih sahaja. Baju dia dan kedua ibu bapanya pun putih juga "Tapi.. mana ada apa-apa dekat sini ibu"_

 _"Ada" jawab ibunya secara lembut "Inikan mimpi Fang. Cuba adik mimpikan yang adik berada di tempat yang adik rasa seronok untuk kita bertiga berseronok" Fang tersenyum melihat wajah ibunya dan lalu melihat wajah ayahnya. Fang pejamkan mata dan bayangkan diri mereka berada di sebuah taman bunga_

 _"Fang, buka mata" kata Kai. Mata Fang terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan apa yang dia nampak, pelbagai warna yang ada di taman bunga itu. Rama-rama sedang berterbangan di sana sini, kelopak-kelopak bunga sedang berguguran di atas permukaan bumi, burung-burung di atas pokok sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi, bunga-bunga berkembang dengan segar dan mereka bertiga kini berada di atas sebuah tikar_

 _"Cantik betul mimpi adik"_

 _"Terima kasih ibu" Fang terus memeluk ibunya "Ibu bau wangi.. ibu sentiasa bau wangi.. seperti bau bunga.. ibu jangan tinggalkan adik.."_

* * *

Kaizo telah menerima panggilan daripada kawan-kawan adiknya. Dia telah bergegas dari kedai, terus ke sekolah balik. Apabila dia sudah sampai di kelas adiknya, dia melihat adiknya sedang tidur lena, berbantalkan tangannya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz ada di situ. Mereka temankan Fang tidur sepanjang waktu rehat itu. Sebentar lagi, waktu rehat akan tamat tetapi mereka tidak kisah kalau tidak dapat pergi bereha kerana mereka terlalu risaukan kawan baik mereka iaitu Fang

"Kenapa dengan adik aku?" tanya Kaizo. Dia berdiri dan lalu melutut di tepi meja adiknya "Pang... bangun.. abang ada dekat sini"

"Dia tak nak bangun abang Kaizo. Sudah beberapa kali kami kejutkan dia, langsung tak bangun bangun" kata Boboiboy

"Semenjak bila dia jadi macam ni?"

"Lepas dia baru balik dari bilik guru" balas Yaya "Abang Kaizo, adakah si Putera Fang tu akan kembali lagi?"

"Tak mungkin dia kembali kerana aku sendiri yang sudah hapuskan dia... ini mungkin sebab lain. Ada dia cakap apa-apa semasa dia tengah tidur?"

"Ada ada.. dia cakap maafkan Fang.. adik tak sengaja ibu... itu sahaja yang dia cakap" kata Ying "Kami semua sudah risaukan dia"

"Abang Kaizo.. dia rindukan ibu dan ayah dia ke?" tanya Yaya

"Hmm.. mungkin tapi terima kasih kerana menghubungi aku" Kaizo memakai beg sekolah adiknya di sebelah bahu kanannya "Aku akan bawa dia pulang. Esok sahaja kamu semua boleh melawat dia" Dia terus mengangkat adiknya yang keding itu

"Abang Kaizo nak saya beli apa-apa tak nanti sebelum Faye balik rumah?"

"Tak perlu.. kau pulang sahaja ke rumah nanti" jawab Kaizo sambil menatap wajah adiknya "Kamu semua tidak perlu risau lagi, aku akan jaga dia. Kalau dia sudah bangun, aku akan beritahu" Dia berjalan ke pintu kelas dan loceng sudah pun berbunyi

"Waktu rehat sudah pun tamat.." Boboiboy melihat Kaizo keluar dari kelas 1 Amal

"Tapi perut aku sudah berbunyi" Bella tepuk kepala Gopal "Hehehee... aku bergurau aje" Dia tersengih

"Aku harap tiada benda buruk akan terjadi dekat kawan kita"

"Samalah dengan aku Boboiboy.. semoga Fang selamat dan bangun dari mimpi dia" kata Yaya "Mungkin dia sedang mimpikan tentang ibu bapa dia, mungkin sebab itu dia tak nak bangun"

"Boleh juga kalau jadi macam tu" Boboiboy melihat pelajar-pelajar lain sudah mula memasuki kelas "Aku masuk kelas dulu. Jumpa bila masa balik nanti.. jom Gopal, Faye.."

"Err.. aku nak pergi ke kantin sekejap boleh?" Gopal tersengih lagi

"Haiyaa..." Ying terus berikan sandwich dia bawa dari rumah tadi "Ambik sandwich aku dan jangan buat bising"

"Terima kasih Ying! Kaulah sahabat aku paling baik" Gopal terus makan sandwich itu dengan lahapnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama Boboiboy dan Faye

"Jumpa korang balik nanti" kata Harraz sambil melambai ke arah Yaya, Ying dan Bella "Jangan risau sangat, abang Kaizo akan jaga dia dengan baik sebab abang Kaizo terlalu sayangkan adik dia dan dia tidak akan benarkan sesiapa cederakan adik dia sendiri" Dia terus berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada mereka bertiga dan lalu keluar dari kelas itu

* * *

"Kakak Lynna.."

"Yea Rizu"

"Tolong ajar Pizu buat kerja sekolah ni.. Pizu tak reti" Rizu rapatkan diri dia di sebelah Lynna. Mereka kini sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Lynna bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga Rizu dan Idoli sementara Kaizo keluar sekejap. Rizu tunjuk soalan matematiknya kepada Lynna "Pizu tak faham sangat soalan ni"

"Idoli pun tak faham juga" Idoli baca soalan matematik itu. Kepala dia rasa pening sedikit sebab banyak sangat nombor "Tapi Idoli selalu nampak abang Fang buat kerja sekolah matematik dia. Abang Fang memang pandai dalam matematik sebab dia selalu jawab soalan matematik dengan cepat tapi tak tahulah kalau jawapan dia betul ke tak"

"Abang Fang memang pandai pun" balas Rizu "Abang Fang selalu ajar Pizu matematik tapi sekarang ni... sekali sekala aje dia dapat ajar sebab kita orang sudah sekolah lain-lain"

"Tapi Idoli ada.. Idoli boleh ajar abang Rizu!" Idoli merangkak dan duduk di atas pangkuan Lynna "Kak Lynna ajar Idoli sekali. Idoli suka belajar"

"Hehehee.. bagus tu Idoli, tapi Idoli kena belajar benda yang senang dulu.. dari situ, Idoli akan faham"

"Baik kak Lynna!" Idoli mengambil sebatang pencil Rizu dan sehelai kertas kosong. Dia sudah bersedia untuk belajar "Idoli akan belajar selagi Idoli ada dekat planet ni! Lepas tu bolehlah Idoli ajar adik-adik Idoli bila Idoli sudah pulang ke sana" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Idoli

"Kalau macam tu.. kita berusaha sama-sama! Pizu nak jadi pandai macam abang Fang!"

"Idoli nak jadi pandai macam abang Kaizo!"

"Kalau macam tu, kita ajar Idoli mengenali nombor dulu.. boleh?"

"Boleh kakak Lynna" Rizu tutup buku matematik dia "Meh abang Pizu ajar Idoli" Dia terus menulis dari nombor 1 sehingga nombor 10. Idoli ikut sahaja apa yang Rizu tuliskan tadi. Lynna rasa senang hati melihat Rizu bersungguh-sungguh mengajar Idoli

"Rizu kalau ada seorang adik, mesti Rizu akan menjadi seorang abang yang baik"

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna tapi Pizu anak tunggal.. tapi takpe, Pizu anggap sahaja Idoli sebagai adik Pizu sendiri. Pizu sudah ada dua abang alien, satu kakak dan seorang adik kucing! Yeah!" Lynna ketawa kecil di situ "Hehehe.. memang seronok ada adik beradik. Boleh main bersama setiap hari"

"Baguslah tu.. kejap yea. Rasanya akak terdengar ada orang ketuk pintu" Lynna angkat Idoli dan terus letak dia di tepi Rizu "Duduk situ diam-diam ok" Dia bangun dan berjalan ke pintu rumah. Dia membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat Kaizo sedang mendukung Fang sedang tidur itu. Kaizo berikan beg sekolah Fang kepada Lynna

"Kenapa dengan abang Fang?" Rizu bangun untuk pergi melihat abang kesayangan dia. Kaizo baringkan Fang di atas sofa dan angkat tangan dia sedikit untuk letak bantal di situ. Lynna letak beg sekolah Fang di tepi dinding. Selepas itu dia pergi berdiri di sebelah Rizu

"Abang tidak pasti apa yang terjadi dengan dia" Kaizo membelai sedikit rambut Fang "Lynna.. boleh tak kau bawa mereka berdua keluar sekejap. Aku nak bersendirian dengan adik aku" Lynna mengangguk. Dia tidak membantah dengan permintaan Kaizo

"Jom Rizu, Idoli... akak pergi bawa kamu berdua makan ice cream" Idoli terus mencampak pensilnya kerana terdengar perkataan ice cream "Sukanya Idoli"

"Mestilah suka!" Idoli meloncat-loncat di hadapan Lynna

"Hehehe.. jom" Lynna dukung Idoli. Dia terus cuit hidung Idoli "Jom Rizu"

"Tapi..." Rizu melihat abang kesayangan dia yang sedang nyenyak tidur itu "Pizu nak temankan abang Kaizo. Pizu tak nak tinggalkan abang Fang"

"Rizu jangan risau. Abang akan jaga dia dengan selamat. Rizu pergi sahaja ikut kak Lynna" Rizu angguk sambil menatap wajah Fang "Nanti apa-apa berlaku, aku akan hubungi kau, Lynna"

"Ok" Lynna terus ke pintu rumah. Rizu ikut di belakang Lynna dan lalu dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Kaizo dan Fang "Jom Rizu.. apa kata kita belikan sesuatu untuk abang Fang nanti"

"Ok.. mesti abang Fang suka kalau kita belikan dia donut lobak merah!" Rizu tersenyum sedikit tetapi hati dia kata lain, dia risau dan dia tidak mahu perkara buruk yang terjadi dekat abang kesayangan dia nanti

* * *

 _"Ibu.. kalau adik nak mimpi ibu dan ayah setiap hari boleh?" tanya Fang di dalam dakapan ibunya_

 _"Boleh Fang tapi itu adalah mimpi.. tapi sekarang ni, hanya roh ibu dan ayah sahaja yang datang untuk ucapkan selamat hari jadi dekat Fang tapi anak ibu ni.. degil yea.. tak nak ibu dan ayah pergi"_

 _"Kalau adik bangun.. nanti adik tak dapat nak berborak dengan ibu dan ayah lagi" Keiko belai rambut anaknya "Tapi adik rasa sangat terharu sebab ibu dan ayah sanggup datang ke dalam mimpi adik, hanya untuk ucapkan selamat hari jadi.. terima kasih ibu, terima kasih ayah"_

 _"Sama-sama Fang" jawab Keiko dan Kai secara serentak. Lalu Fang mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum sedikit_

 _"Ibu, semasa ibu dan ayah temankan abang dan kak Lynna dekat dunia limbo dulu tu.. abang ada beritahu apa-apa ke dekat ibu dan ayah?"_

 _"Hmm.. takde pulak kenapa?" Keiko rasa pelik dengan pertanyaan anaknya "Adik nak korek rahsia abang yea"_

 _"Kamu ni Fang... rahsia abang tu, biarlah rahsia. Nanti bila sudah tiba masanya nanti, dia akan beritahu juga"_

 _"Jadi.. maksud ayah.. abang dan kak Lynna sebenarnya..." Fang tersenyum sinis di situ "Dia orang dah bersama tapi tak nak mengakulahkan?" Dia tergelak kecil di situ. Keiko dan Kai hanya gelengkan kepala sambil ketawa kecil juga. Mereka rasa lucu melihat gelagat anak mereka_

 _"Mana adalah Fang.. abang takde beritahu ibu dan ayah begitu tapi ibu rasa... mungkin satu hari nanti, ada adalah tu" Lalu sebuah mangkuk dan beberapa makanan muncul di hadapan mereka. Fang tersenyum melihat ibu dan ayahnya kerana dia bayangkan mereka sedang menikmati makanan bersama "Fang.. macam mana nak rasa makanan ni. Inikan mimpi sahaja"_

 _"Tapi.. kita bayangkan ajelah" Fang ambil sebiji anggur "Adik bayangkan rasa buah anggur ini manis"_

 _"Hmmm..." Kai mengambil sepotong kek chocolate "Kalau begitu, ayah bayangkan rasa kek ini... tawar"_

 _"Ayah!"_

 _"Ayah bergurau sahaja" Kai selerakan rambut Fang "Kalau ayah ada lagi, ayah mesti dapat merasai masakan kamu. Ayah dengar, bubur lobak merah dan sup lobak merah kamu adalah yang tersedap sampai abang kamu asyik mintak benda yang sama sahaja. Dia tidak rasa jemu ke?"_

 _"Biarkan ajelah dia ayah. Abang tu memang macam tu.. mana pernah rasa jemu. Latihan tempur dia pun tak pernah nak rasa jemu, apatah lagi kalau bab-bab membuli adik tapi apa-apa pun, adik rasa bersyukur kerana abang tidak mintak atau minat benda-benda pelik" Fang tadahkan tangannya. Seekor rama-rama berwarna ungu, hingap di atas tapak tangannya. Dia meniup rama-rama itu, lalu rama-rama itu menjadi semakin banyak. Mereka di kelilingi oleh rama-rama ungu. Fang rasa sangat suka dengan mimpi dia "Adik tak nak bangun.. semuanya terlalu indah untuk tinggalkan"_

 _"Tapi mesti abang kamu akan risaukan adik" balas Keiko_

 _"Adik tahu ibu.. lagipun adik hanya ingin berborak dengan ibu dan ayah sahaja. Adik nak lari ke dunia lain, jauh dari masalah-masalah adik"_

 _"Fang ada masalah ke?" tanya ibu dia_

 _"Takde ibu.. setakat ini, adik tiada masalah. Semuanya ok sahaja" Fang peluk ibunya "Ibu tahu tak, ada kucing berupakan manusia duduk dekat rumah adik dan abang. Nama anak kucing tu Idoli tapi dia hanya duduk dengan kita orang setahun sahaja. Lepas tu dia kena pulang ke planet dia. Rizu pun rasa seronok main dengan dia tapi adik harap, Rizu takdelah lupakan Emmy sebab semenjak Idoli ada, Rizu macam abaikan Emmy sahaja tapi Emmy macam tak kisah sangat pun. Dia tu ada sahaja ciptaan baru. Hari tu adik dapat hadiah daripada abang. Hadiah itu adalah kasut roda ciptaan Emmy juga"_

 _"Wah, bestnya hadiah kamu tu"_

 _"Mestilah ibu. Abang yang bagi, adik kenalah hargai"_

 _"Selain itu, kamu dapat apa lagi?" tanya Kai kepada anaknya yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan ibunya_

 _"Adik dapat basikal, novel, baju gambar landak.."_

 _"Baju gambar landak?" Keiko ketawa sedikit "Siapa yang bagi tu?"_

 _"Si pelik tulah" Berapi-api apabila Fang di paksa oleh abangnya untuk memakai baju gambar landak tersebut tetapi dia tidak boleh lupakan, dia dapat costume landak sekali. Tidak disedari olehnya, taman bunga itu muncul beberapa ekor landak. Semuanya berwarna ungu_

 _"Fang.. Fang.. Fang marah sangat ke sampai keluar landak-landak ni semua" Baru Fang sedar apabila dia ditegur oleh ibunya. Mata dia terbeliak besar melihat landak-landak tersebut "Janganlah terlampau marah sangat. Kawan adik bergurau aje tu.. hehehee"_

 _"Siapa kawan kamu tu?" tanya Kai_

 _"Ermm.. siapa lagi kalau bukan si Lily tu.. dalam mimpi adik pun dia nak buat masalah juga" Fang terus bayangkan ada plushie Lily dan bayangkan tangan dia sedang pegang tukul besi. Kedua object yang dia bayangkan, terus muncul. Fang tersenyum sinis melihat plushie Lily dan lalu dia ketuk plushie itu "Katak Pili! Katak Pili! Katak Pili!" sambil dia ucapkan perkataan itu berulang kali, sambil itu dia ketuk plushie Lily_

 _"Kai, saya rasa anak kita ni sudah mengalami kes jatuh cinta" Terus Fang berhenti ketuk plushie Lily_

 _"Ibu! Adik mana ada jatuh cinta dengan si pelik kerepek pisang tu!"_

 _"Habis tu.. kenapa adik perlu fikirkan tentang dia sangat" Keiko ambil tukul besi itu dan letak di atas tikar. Fang duduk diam sambil kepala dia tunduk di bawah "Adik jangan sedih, ibu bergurau sahaja tapi janganlah terlalu marahkan sangat tentang kawan kamu tu"_

 _"Betul kata ibu kamu tu" Kai angkat plushie Lily yang koyak sedikit di bahagia tangan "Selain daripada dia, siapa kawan adik lagi?"_

 _"Hmmm... Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Zakwan, Harraz.. lepas tu ada budak-budak kecik ni, Rizu, Emmy dan Idoli.. kawan adik makin lama makin ramai, pelbagai personality yang adik kenal. Dia orang semua baik-baik tapi ada yang pernah buli adik" Fang tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil plushie Lily dari tangan ayahnya "Tak sangka orang buli adik dulu boleh menjadi kawan adik"_

 _"Dia sudah menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tapi baguslah kamu berdua sudah berbaik-baik dan menjadi kawan. Bagaimana dengan abang? Tiada kawan baru?"_

 _"Takde ibu.. abang selalu berkepit dengan kak Lynna aje. Setiap kali balik dari sekolah, mesti kak Lynna ada dekat rumah. Dia orang bukannya berdua dekat rumah, dia orang cuma temankan Rizu dan Idoli dekat rumah. Agaknya abang tak larat nak jaga dua budak kecik. Kadang-kadang tu si pelik tu ada. Saja nak kacau abang, bagi abang mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Lalu Fang bayangkan semua plushie kawan-kawan dia ada di hadapan dia, termasuklah plushie abang dan sepupu dia sekali. Semuanya muncul di hadapan Fang_

 _"Hehehehee.. apa adik nak buat dengan semua anak patung ni?" Keiko ambil plushie Kaizo. Lalu dia memeluk anak patung plushie itu di dadanya "Comel betul kesemua plushie ni"_

 _"Saja adik bayangkan plushie-plushie ni.."_

 _"Atau mungkin adik mula rindukan mereka" kata Kai "Mereka pasti sedang menunggu adik bangun dari tidur dan mungkin juga mereka risaukan tentang diri adik"_

 _"Mungkin" kata Fang dengan suara yang agak perlahan "Tapi... kalau adik bangun, adakah adik akan dapat berjumpa dan berborak dengan ibu dan ayah lagi?"_

 _"Itu ibu tidak pasti anakku" Keiko belai rambut anaknya sedikit "Tapi kalau kita dapat berjumpa lagi, adik cerita sahaja masalah adik dekat ibu dan ayah. Adik jaga diri adik baik-baik dan jangan terlalu nakal sangat, nanti abang kamu tu juga yang sakit kepala.. hehee.. dia tu garang macam singa. Ibu dan ayah sendiri pun tak pernah nak garang dengan kamu berdua dulu-dulu"_

 _"Hmmm.. biarkan ajelah abang tu, ibu" Fang peluk ayah dia dan selepas itu dia peluk ibunya "Adik sudah bersedia untuk bangun, ibu"_

 _"Fang, anak ku sayang.. jangan lupakan tentang ibu dan ayah. Kami sentiasa ada dihati Fang dan Kaizo" kata Keiko sebelum dia hilang dari mimpi anaknya_

* * *

"Ibu... ayah..."

"Pang?" Kaizo terus bergegas ke sebelah adiknya "Pang.. abang ada dekat sini"

"Abang.." Fang membuka matanya dan lalu dia menoleh kepalanya untuk melihat abang dia "Adik jumpa ibu dan ayah tadi. Dia orang datang sebab nak ucapkan selamat hari jadi dekat adik" Kaizo tersenyum kecil kepada adiknya

"Hadiah paling bermakna buat adik"

"Betul tu abang.. adik tidak sangka mereka akan datang di dalam mimpi adik sendiri" Fang dudukkan diri dia dan lalu dia memeluk leher abangnya

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Abang nak tahu tak, kalau abang tak garang atau marah-marah adik.. abang nampak macam ibu dan ayah, sentiasa berlemah lembut dengan kita" Kaizo tersenyum kecil lagi. Tangan dia belai kepala adiknya, sambil itu dia balas pelukan adiknya. Lalu Fang berkata lagi "Abang, maaf kalau adik buat abang dan kawan-kawan adik risau. Maafkan adik"

"Takpe.. abang faham. Kau hanya mahu meluangkan masa bersama mereka. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. abang pun ada juga rasa begitu"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang tidak tahu kenapa air mata dia mengalir. Mungkin dia rasa bersalah dengan abang dan kawan-kawan dia atau mungkin abang dia memahami diri dia ataupun mungkin, selepas ini dia tidak tahu bila lagi dia dapat berborak mesra bersama ibu bapa dia. Air mata dia menitis di atas baju Kaizo

"Pang, abang tahu kau tengah menangis sekarang ni. Apa kata, kau dan aku menonton video-video kita bersama dulu. Kita ubati rindu kita kepada mereka. Kau jangan nak menangis lagi, abang ada dekat sini. Abang tidak akan tinggalkan kau. Abang tidak akan biarkan kau keseorangan dan abang akan sentiasa berikan kasih sayang kepada kau seperti ibu dan ayah selalu berikan kepada kita berdua" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia. Mata merah dia melihat mata adiknya, dan lalu dia cium dahi adiknya

Abang dan adik selamanya, bisik dihati Kaizo dan Fang

* * *

 **Heheehe.. hari ni chapter simple aje :3**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **mysterious girl - dari mana author tahu kelakuan pelik lily? xD hehehe... author main agak-agak sahaja tapi tengok cara dia berikan review pun, author sudah agak... hehehe... marilah kita berdoa sama-sama agar monsta baca fanfic ini dan dijadikan cartoon.. hehehehe... tapi macam dia org akan baca sahaja.. author berangan ajelah yea**

 **Nadia - Kisah sedih kenalah tunggu author ada idea dulu.. harap bersabar yea :) tentang kawan baik ku 3 tu, author masih dalam proses, jangan risau.. author akan update nanti**

 **Lina - Wah! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini! maaf sebab author buat dalam bahasa Malaysia T_T tapi Lina bolehlah belajar sikit-sikit bahasa Malaysia :D gunakan kamus kalau tidak begitu faham dengan beberapa perkataan ^^**

 **Kaizo - agaknya.. macam manalah birthday kapten kaizo nanti xD hehehee**

 **aisyah - hehee.. baguslah tu! tapi author rasa macam nak aje tengok komik aisyah buat tu :3 aisyah mesti pandai lukiskan! Kalau nak buat lagi, ambiklah mana-mana cerita author :) oh yea, aisyah pernah tak try hantar komik dekat monstar? lepas tu dapat disiarkan dekat komik Boboiboy :D**

 **miss mysteri - abang Fely cakap xD terima kasih! takpe kalau miss tak dapat nak review selalu.. good luck utk PT3 tahun ni!**

 **Lavender - ahakzz! mesti tiada idea nak letak nama apa kan xD banyak ke yang tidak sempat utk tulis essay tu? good luck adik, semoga dapat markah yang bagus-bagus..**

 **Ahmad Khaidir jr - Sebenarnya author sibuk sangat.. nak siapkan chapter baru fanfic aku abang, kau adik pun kena selang beberapa hari, baru author dapat update.. maaf yea T_T**

 **Lily - eh, Lily ada dekat ampang? dah dekat dengan author xD Lily buat apa dekat situ? Makan angin? hehehe.. tak sia-sia Rizu bagi anak itik dekat Fang dan Kaizo xD heheheee... tapi.. dari mana Rizu dapat anak itik yang terlampau cerdik sangat tu? kepelikan...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Author update hari selasa or rabu**

 **-Sayonara-**


	69. Plushie!

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan selalu menyokong author! I will keep on going :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Plushie!

 _"LILY!"_

 _"RATU LILY!"_

 _"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"_

 _Lily, Ratu Lily dan Lily si itik berpelukan di situ. Lily si itik di himpit di dalam pelukan Lily dan Ratu Lily. Mereka berdua dan seekor itik, sangat gembira kerana persatuan Lily sedunia telah bergabung di bawah satu bumbung rumah. Lily menangis sedikit di situ kerana dapat berjumpa balik dengan kawan dia_

 _"Oh Ratu Lily... Lily sangat gembira"_

 _"Samalah kita!"_

 _"Kita dapat bertemu semula. Jadi, dengan itu... puak-puak kaum Lily sekalian.. kita akan bersatu untuk membuat abang Kaizo pening kepala" Lily tersenyum melihat kedua Lily ada di situ_

 _"QUACK QUACK!"_

 _"Betul tu Lily si itik.. HIDUP LILY!" menjerit Lily dengan bangganya_

 _"HIDUP LILY! HIDUP LILY! HIDUP LILY!"_

"KEGILAAN MIMPI APAKAH ITU?" Kaizo terbangun dari mimpi pelik dia "Macam mana si pelik boleh masuk ke dalam mimpi aku.. menyusahkan aku sahaja" Dia terus keluar dari katilnya. Dia ingin buat sesuatu sebelum masuk tidur balik. Kaizo pergi ke meja bilik dia dan lalu dia mencari sehelai kertas dan juga marker pen

"Menangislah kau nanti.. tapi ini adalah untuk kebaikan aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

* * *

Pagi itu, Faye terbangun kerana dia terdengar suara tangisan seseorang di luar rumah. Dia rasa ada pontianak sedang menangis-nangis di luar rumah dia tetapi hari sudah terang-benderang

"Tak kan ada pontianak muncul siang hari pulak" Faye keluar dari katil dia untuk pergi siasat. Dia keluar dari bilik dan dapati, rumah dia sunyi sahaja. Fang dan Kaizo sudah lama keluar. Idoli pun ikut mereka sekali tetapi Faye tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Dia membuka pintu rumah dan tidak rasa terkejut melihat kawan baik dia Lily menangis-nangis di tangga bersama Lily si itik

"Kenapa kau menangis, Lily?" Faye pergi duduk di sebelah Lily "Apa abang Kaizo buat dekat kau? Tak pun si Fang pergi kenakan kau lagi"

"UWAAAAA! ABANG KAIZO KEJAM SANGAT!" Lily terus berikan sehelai kertas kepada Faye. Lalu Faye baca tulisan Kaizo

"Kepada puak-puak yang bernama Lily, kamu dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Kamu telah mengganggu ketenteraman aku, Kapten Kaizo, untuk berehat. Sila pulang ke rumah kamu, kalau tidak.. pedang tenaga sebagai hukuman kau... isk isk isk.. tak baik abang Kaizo ni, janganlah menangis Lily. Kasihan kau" Faye tepuk-tepuk bahu Lily secara perlahan

"Err.. tapi Lily cuma kasihan dengan itik ni sebab nama dia kan Lily. Kasihan itik Lily kena halau daripada rumah dia sendiri. Tapi kalau diri Lily.. Lily akan tetap masuk juga walaupun sudah dilarang oleh kapten hot! HAHAHAHAAA!" Lily ketawa bangga di situ "Lily tadi jumpa Lily si itik tengah berpusing-pusing dekat halaman rumah. Jadi Lily ikutlah dia berpusing juga, sampailah Lily nampak kertas tu.. isk isk isk.. apalah nasib puak-puak bernama Lily ni"

"Hehehe... jomlah masuk. Abaikan ajelah amaran merepek dari abang sepupu aku" Faye bangunkan diri dia bersama dengan Lily. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Faye baru perasan yang Lily sedang memakai sebuah beg sekolah "Oh yea, apasal beg sekolah kau macam penuh dengan barang aje. Apa kau bawak?"

"Nanti aku tunjuk dekat kau. Aku beli barang baik punya dekat bandar tadi.. kebahagian ku sentiasa menyebelahi diri ku" Lily menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia mendongak sedikit. Dia melihat langit biru dan terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy yang sedang gelak ketawa "Comelnya BBB gelak dengan pipi tembam dia..."

"Hmm.. beranganlah tu" Faye pegang tangan Lily, lalu dia mengheret kawan baik dia masuk ke dalam rumah "Kau dah sarapan pagi ke belum? Bolehlah aku buatkan sarapan pagi untuk kita berdua"

"Quack quack quack"

"Yea, untuk kau sekali Lily si itik" Lily tergelak melihat Faye bercakap dengan itik

"Quack quack!"

"Sama-sama" balas Faye sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur. Lily duduk di atas kerusi sambil membuka beg sekolahnya. Dia letak beg itu di atas meja "Apa yang kau beli tadi?" tanya Faye yang sudah tidak sabar

"Hehehe... aku beli.." Lily membuka zip beg sekolahnya dan lalu dia keluarkan sebuah anak patung plushie berbentuk diri dia dan Boboiboy sedang berpegang tangan "PLUSHIE PALING BEST SEKALI DI DUNIA INI!" Terus dia memeluk plushie itu sambil goyang-goyangkan badan dia kerana terlampau bahagia sangat

"Amboi.. seronoklah tu tapi mana kau dapat plushie tu?"

"Ada orang jual dekat bandar tadi.. eh kejap.. dia bukan orang tapi dia adalah robot yang berwarna ungu"

"Probe yang jual?" Lily angguk-angguk kepalanya "Takde kerja betul robot ungu tu.. kau nak makan apa?"

"Ada lobak merah tak?"

"Errr.. takde.. stok lobak merah sudah habis" Faye rasa pelik dengan kawan baik. Lalu dia pandang Lily lama-lama "Kau nak buat apa dengan lobak merah tu?"

"Hehehee.. saje, nak makan.. oh tidak! Lily sudah terjangkit dengan virus lobak merah. Sampai dekat rumah pun, Lily pergi kunyah lobak merah sorang-sorang sambil buat kerja sekolah" Dia terus baringkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil terkenang nasib dia dengan lobak merah "Janganlah diri ku terkena sumpahan lobak merah dan bertukar menjadi seekor arnab"

"Jangan risaulah Lily. Kau pakai ajelah pakaian oren banyak-banyak, nanti kau akan terkena sumpahan Boboiboy!" Terangkat kepala Lily secara tiba-tiba. Lalu dia bangun dan pegang kedua belah tangan kawan dia sambil melihat Faye dengan matanya yang bersinar-sinar seperti bintang berkelipan di angkasa "Ke-kenapa Lily?"

"Idea kau begitu bernas sekali. Mulai sekarang ni, aku akan sentiasa memakai baju oren dan minum jus oren! AKU AKAN KEMBALI KEPADA MU MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Dan aku akan membantu kawan baik ku!"

Faye dan Lily melompat-lompat di dalam dapur. Lily si itik cuba hendak melompat tetapi tidak berjaya, jadi itik itu hanya geselkan kepalanya di kaki kerusi

"Jom Faye, kita pergi shopping dekat bandar! Kita ajak Bella sekali! YAHOOOOO! Bolehlah Lily bawa Faye ke tempat menjual plushie ni.. tapi tak tahulah kalau Probe still ada lagi ke tak... hmmm"

"Takpelah Lily kalau dia takde.. janji kita dapat shopping KERANA SHOPPING ADALAH KESUKAAN AKU!"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal ada di dalam kesibukan bandar Pulau Rintis. Hari Ahad begini, selalunya dipenuhi dengan orang ramai terutama sekali budak perempuan. Semuanya ingin pergi membeli belah sebab mereka rasa baju mereka di dalam almari, tidak mencukupi. Budak-budak lelaki selalunya berada di dalam pusat hiburan atau di kedai-kedai mainan yang menjual kereta kawalan jauh ataupun di kedai sukan. Lain pula dengan kisah tiga kawan baik ini

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal tidak pergi ke kedai mana-mana kerana mereka hanya menikmati makanan sarapan pagi di sebuah cafe, sementara menunggu kedatangan Yaya dan Ying

"Lama betul dia orang nak sampai" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya "Entah-entah, dia orang singgah mana-mana kedai dulu kot"

"Biarkan ajelah Boboiboy, asalkan aku dapat makan puas-puas. Lepas dah habis makan, bolehlah aku order lagi makanan" Gopal terus telan roti bakar dia "Sedap betul roti bakar ada keju ni.. sungguh mengasyikkan!"

"Itu ajelah kau tahu, makan aje" Fang hanya makan salad yang penuh dengan lobak merah "Macam mana nak kurus, kalau badan kau asyik membesar aje"

"Dey! Badan aku walaupun besar tapi diri aku tetap sihat ok.. cuma perut aku lebih besar daripada perut biasa. Kau tu aje keding semacam, lepas tu order salad. Macam budak perempuan betul.. hehehee"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mula keluar

"Eh.. sabar-sabar, jangan nak cari gaduh dekat sini. Nanti kita kena halau dari cafe ini pula" Boboiboy cuba memujuk mereka berdua, lebih-lebih lagi Fang yang suka sangat nak marah-marah orang "Kau Gopal.. janganlah buat Fang marah-marah.. nanti jadi tak best pulak kalau kau buat dia marah"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Mulut si Gopal ni, memang nak kena cili dengan aku" Fang sudah tenang sedikit dan aura-aura dia tadi, sudah pun lesap

"Kau apasal? Nak menyebelahi dia aje.. aku ni sebagai kawan baik kau paling setia dan sentiasa ada di sisi kau, takde pulak kau nak mempertahankan aku daripada si Fang ni" kata Gopal dengan ketidakpuasan hatinya "Dia ni suka sangat cari pasal dengan kau tapi dia juga yang aku nak mempertahankan"

"Ingat aku suka sangat ke tengok Fang marah-marah" Boboiboy paling mukanya ke arah Fang "Kau pun sama Fang, cubalah kawal sikit panas baran kau tu. Asyik nak marah aje. Selamatlah aku ni jenis sabar"

"Yelah, aku sabar ajelah dengan si Gopal ni"

"Dan aku akan makan dan tidak akan ganggu si Fang ni" Gopal sambung balik makan roti bakar dia. Mata dia terpandang sesuatu jauh dari cafe itu "Itu bukan si Probe ke? Apa dia buat dekat sini?"

"Hmm... nampak macam dia jual sesuatu aje" kata Boboiboy. Fang terus menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang Probe sedang lakukan. Di tangan besi Probe ada tergantung beberapa anak patung tetapi mereka tidak pasti anak patung apakah itu "Dia berhutang dengan si Adudu lagi ke?"

"Entahlah.. pelik bebenar aku" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Eh, Probe datang ke sinilah" Dari jauh lagi, mereka boleh lihat muka Probe berseri-seri sambil pegang anak-anak patung yang dia jual. Makin lama makin dekat dan akhirnya, mereka dapat melihat anak-anak patung itu dengan jelas. Anak-anak patung itu bukanlah anak patung biasa tetapi sebenarnya adalah plushie superhero Pulau Rintis. Probe berhenti di meja makan mereka

"Hah! Pelanggan superhero Pulau Rintis kita yang seterusnya"

"Kau nak apa Probe?" tanya Boboiboy sambil membelek-belek plushie diri dia sendiri

"Saya di sini sebab nak jual plushie ni semua. Memang sangat menguntungkan! Korang nak beli satu ke?"

"Plushie Gopal ada?" Boboiboy dan Fang melirik mata mereka ke arah Gopal "Apa? Aku nak beli satu, tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh tapi..." Boboiboy melihat Probe dengan penuh kesangsian "Kau tak rasa pelik ke tiba-tiba si Probe ni jual plushie dalam bentuk kita orang"

"Hmm.. betul juga cakap Boboiboy tu. Apa rancangan kau sebenarnya?" Aura bayang dia sudah keluar dari kedua belah tangan Fang "Baik kau mengaku. Kalau tidak, aku akan hancurkan semua plushie ini"

"Eh jangan jangan.. semua plushie-plushie ni Emmy yang buat. Saya yang suruh dia buat sebab saya pun nak berniaga juga, lagipun encik boss saya telah halau saya keluar dari markas kotak kerana muka saya ini telah menganggu dia untuk fikirkan bagaimana untuk hapuskan Boboiboy"

"Oh begitu.. jadi kau gunakan Emmy untuk menjual plushie-plushie ni" Probe rasa takut pula dengan suara kemarahan Fang "Tapi.. apasal Gopal punya plushie lagi laku daripada aku punya?"

"Itu bermaksud, aku lebih popular daripada kau" kata Gopal dengan perasaan bangganya. Berapi-api hati Fang "Wei Probe, ramai tak budak-budak perempuan berebutkan plushie aku?"

"Errr... sebenarnya plushie Gopal telah dibeli oleh seseorang. Dia beli semua dan tinggalkan satu ini sahaja"

"Si-siapa yang beli plushie aku yang banyak-banyak tu?" Terkejut Gopal tetapi dihatinya, berbunga-bunga kerana ada juga orang yang sudi membeli plushie diri dia "Mesti gadis cantik yang minat aku kan, tak pun budak kecik comel macam si Rizu ke... bestnya!"

"Hehehee.. sukalah kau tapi Probe kenal ke siapa budak tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kenal kenal.. hah! Itu pun budak perempuan tu" Probe tunjuk ke arah belakang mereka. Gopal sudah tidak sabar siapakah gadis itu, dia terus menoleh kebelakang. Dia mencari-cari gadis tersebut tetapi kebanyakkan gadis-gadis di bandar itu, hanya hiraukan mereka bertiga sahaja. Tiada seorang pun yang datang untuk meminta tanda tangan atau bergambar dengan superhero Pulau Rintis. Mereka semua sibuk dengan beli belah bersama kawan-kawan kecuali seorang gadis yang sedang datang ke arah mereka dengan muka keriangan dia

"Errr... gadis tu bukan Mimiko kan?" tanya Gopal

"Hehehee... kau tengok aje lah" jawab Probe

"GOPAL! MIMIKO DATANG BAWA MAKANAN UNTUK GOPAL!" Mata Gopal terkebil-kebil dan mulut dia sudah ternganga luas. Boboiboy, Fang dan Probe ketawa besar di situ "GOPAL! RASALAH MASAKAN MIMIKO!"

"Kau.. kau... kau masak apa untuk aku?" Gopal takut melihat apa yang ada di dalam bekas makanan itu

"MAC AND CHEESE!" Mimiko terus buka bekas makanan dia. Mac and cheese itu ada kesan-kesan hangus sedikit tetapi muka Mimiko tidak kelihatan sedih. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat Gopal "Mimi yang buat! dan ini pertama kali Mimi masak sendiri. Selalunya abang Mimi yang jadi tukang masak dekat rumah" Gopal terus tersengih

"Errr.. apasal kau buat untuk Gopal? Bukan ke kau tu tergila-gilakan Boboiboy ni" Fang rasa pelik dengan perangai Mimiko

"Sebenarnya... Mimi terus tersedar yang Boboiboy tidak menyukai diri Mimi. Pada hari majlis hari jadi kau, Gopal telah menunjuk kebaikan diri dia kepada aku. Hanya sebijik fruit tart, hati ku beralih arah. Maka dengan itu, Mimi ingin membalas jasa baik Gopal dengan masakan pertama Mimi"

"Hehehee... habislah kau Gopal" bisik Fang kepada Gopal. Dia tersenyum sinis di situ sambil berpura-pura minat dengan plushie rupa bentuk diri dia

"Mimiko, aku bagi fruit tart hari tu dekat kau sebab aku tak naklah kau kesedihan melihat Boboiboy suka sangat larikan diri dari kau aje. Itu aje aku buat, janganlah ambik serius sangat" Gopal sebenarnya mahu elakkan diri daripada merasa masakan Mimiko tetapi mac and cheese itu masih lagi di depan mata Gopal. Mimiko tersenyum lebar dan mata dia seakan-akan sedang bersinar-sinar pada ketika itu

"Rasalah Gopal" pujuk Mimiko

"Baik kau rasa Gopal. Dia sudah penat-penat buatkan untuk kau tapi kau tak nak rasa pulak. Lagipun ini adalah peluang kau untuk rasa masakan pertama dia! Peluang yang terbaik untuk kau" Boboiboy cuba memujuk Gopal. Dia tidak mahu hati Mimiko tersinggung kerana Gopal tidak mahu merasai mac and cheese itu

"Baiklah, dengan hati aku yang tabah dan sedikit takut. Aku akan cuba makan mac and cheese ini"

"WAH! Betul ni?" Gopal angguk-angguk kepada Mimiko. Fang sudah berikan garpu kepada Gopal dan bibir dia masih lagi tersenyum sinis. Lalu Gopal mengambil garpu itu sambil melihat mac and cheese itu "Makanlah yea Gopal, Mimi nak tengok reaksi Gopal"

"Hehehee... ini sangat mendebarkan" Probe pula yang rasa teruja

Hati Gopal berdebar-debar semasa dia masukkan satu garpu mac and cheese ke dalam mulut dia. Boboiboy dan Fang tersengih sedikit tetapi hati mereka sudah melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya. Mata Mimiko sudah pun bersinar-sinar apabila garpu itu sudah pun berada di dalam mulut Gopal

"Macam mana?" tanya Mimiko dengan nada ceria dia. Gopal telan mac and cheese dan dia tidak percaya apa yang dia merasai sekarang ini

"Mimiko..." Suara Gopal bertukar menjadi serius. Boboiboy dan Fang pandang sesama sendiri. Mereka tergelak kecil di situ kerana amat jarang sekali Gopal hendak menjadi serius. Lalu Gopal sambung berkata-kata lagi "Masakan kamu... memang sungguh menyedihkan tetapi kamu jangan berputus asa kerana ini baru percubaan pertama kamu. Saya yakin, dengan kesungguhan kamu, masakan ini akan menjadi lebih mantap"

"Apakah reaksi Mimiko?" Probe melihat wajah Mimiko "Adakah hati dia akan kecewa atau sebaliknya?" Semua berdebar dan menunggu reaksi Mimiko dengan jawapan Gopal tadi

"Betul ke apa yang kau katakan tadi Gopal?" Muka Mimiko sedih sahaja. Gopal hanya angguk kepala dengan muka serius dia "Baiklah, kalau begitu.." Terus wajah Mimiko berubah menjadi ceria dan penuh semangat "Dengan kejujuran dari Gopal, aku akan berusaha lagi! Dan aku pasti, suatu hari nanti aku akan berjaya! Gopal tunggu tau dengan mac and cheese Mimi yang paling hebat dan tersedap sekali! Terima kasih Gopal dengan jawapan kau yang sangat jujur!"

"Hmm.. ingatkan dia nak menangis tak tentu pasal, rupanya bukan" Fang sambung balik makan salad dia "Takde drama betul"

"Yang kau nak drama sangat apahal?"

"Suka hati akulah, Boboiboy" Fang kunyah lobak merah dia sampai dia tersedak-sedak. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai untuk mengambil segelas air. Boboiboy menolak gelas airnya kepada Fang

"Hehehee... itulah dia, tak nak kunyah dengan betul. Selamat tak tercekik" Probe ketawa kecil "Lupa pula.. wahai Boboiboy, adakah kamu nak tengok barang baik punya"

"Barang baik? Barang apa tu?" Probe keluarkan sesuatu dari badan robot dia. Boboiboy terkejut, Fang tersembur airnya dan Gopal pula sambung makan makanan dia. Mimiko sudah beredar dari situ kerana dia ingin mencuba buat balik mac and cheese. Probe telah keluarkan plushie Boboiboy sedang berpegang tangan dengan Lily "Inilah dia, barang paling terbaik sekali! Lily telah memborong plushie ni dengan begitu banyak sekali dan ini adalah plushie terakhir. Saya boleh bagi percuma dekat Boboiboy"

"Hehehee.. terima kasih aje Probe" Boboiboy tersengih. Dia terima sahaja plushie itu "Tapi selamatlah Mimiko sudah berhenti rebutkan aku dengan si Lily tu"

"Baguslah tu" kata Fang "Takdelah aku dengar pergaduhan dia orang lagi. Bingit telinga aku mendengarnya tapi tak bestlah pulak kalau takde drama terhebat yang boleh membuat aku tersenyum sinis.. heheheee"

"Kau ni sudah terpengaruh drama dekat TV ke?" muncul Yaya di situ bersama Ying. Mereka berdua baru sampai dengan beg-beg membeli belah tadi "Maaf semua, kita orang singgah kedai baju kejap. Hehee... ada sale tadi, jadi aku belilah beberapa helaian tudung baru"

"Tapi semuanya kau beli warna pink... hehehe"

"Tapi Ying, kau beli baju semuanya warna biru dan kuning... hehee.. warna yang kami minat, apa boleh buat" Yaya tergelak kecil di situ bersama Ying "Eh, Probe jual ke plushie-plushie ni?"

"Aiyooo... manyak comel plushie-plushie ni semua. Aku macam mahu beli satu sahaja tapi aku belikan plushie diri aku untuk Yaya"

"Eh, aku pun baru nak belikan satu untuk kau! Hehehe... kita ni betul-betul BFF!" Yaya terus memeluk Ying

"Kita memang betul-betul BFF! YEAHHHHH!" Ying membalas balik pelukan Yaya. Mereka berdua meloncat-loncat di situ sambil berpelukan. Probe rasa macam hendak menangis tetapi dia sedar, diri dia adalah robot dan tiada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal hanya melihat sahaja aksi mereka berdua sambil makan makanan mereka

"Sungguh indah sekali persahabatan korang. Lagi indah daripada tiga ekor ni" Aura-aura mula keluar dari tubuh badan Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Mata mereka terus merenung tajam ke arah Probe "Errr.. heheehe.. jangan marah, saya pun nak bergurau aje"

"Indahlah sangat persahabatan dia orang tapi bila time exam aje... fuh, macam nak pergi berperang" kata Gopal

"Hehehe.. biarlah mereka berdua dengan cara mereka tersendiri. Lagipun Yaya dan Ying amat bertuah sekali kerana plushie kamu berdua saya jual dalam bentuk persahabatan" Probe tunjukkan plushie Yaya dan Ying sedang memegang sebuah bantal berbentuk hati dan di dalam bantal itu ada tertulis 'Best Friend Forever' "Comel tak? Nak beli tak?"

"NAK NAK NAK!" Yaya dan Ying berteriakan di situ sambil melompat-lompat

"Hmm... budak-budak perempuan, kalau jumpa barang comel.. terus menjerit tak tentu pasal"

"Tahu takpe Fang tapi memang comel aku tengok plushie tu.. heheheee... ianya melambangkan tentang persahabatan mereka berdua. Aku pun suka tengok" Boboiboy melihat melihat Probe berikan plushie persahabatan itu kepada Yaya dan Ying. Masing-masing dapat satu plushie. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat kawan perempuannya

"Plushie apa lagi kau jual, Probe?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dey, kau nak beli juga ke? Kalau kau beli, aku nak beli plushie Gopal yang terakhir tu!"

"Boleh boleh! Plushie Trio Huru Hara pun ada.. meh meh, beli semua pun takpe.. plushie Kapten Kaizo pun ada, Cikgu Papa Zola pun ada, plushie encik boss saya pun ada juga.. pilih pilih" Probe keluarkan kesemua anak patung plushie dari badan robot dia "Murah aje ni.. nak beli banyak, dapat free plushie Probe ataupun Ochobot!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pilih plushie mana yang mereka ingin beli. Fang hanya duduk bermasam muka sahaja

"Takde kerja betul.. baik aku balik rumah" Fang beredar dari situ. Kawan-kawan dia sibuk memilih plushie sampai mereka tidak sedar tentang Fang "Hmm... patut ke aku beli satu? Tak perlulah kot.. dekat bilik aku pun dah penuh dengan anak patung landak"

"Jadi Lily bagi anak patung badak pulak! Hahahahaaaa.." Fang tercari-cari dimanakah suara itu berada. Lalu dia ternampak Lily sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Faye dan Bella. Mereka tidak nampak Fang ada di dalam kesibukan bandar itu tetapi suara Lily paling kuat sekali. Dari jauh lagi Fang boleh dengar

"Bella! Jom jom kita masuk kedai tu dulu!" Fang perhatikan sahaja Faye membawa Lily dan Bella masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai pakaian. Fang tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga-tiga anak gadis yang mempunyai minat yang sama iaitu shopping. Fang mengatur langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah sahaja

* * *

"Abang Paizo, betul ke abang Fang akan suka dengan plushie ni?" tanya Rizu sambil memeluk sebuah anak patung plushie berupakan Kaizo yang sama besar dengan Rizu "Kalau dia tak suka, bagi Pizu ajelah"

"Tapi Idoli nak yang besar tu" Idoli hanya dapat plushie Kaizo yang kecil sahaja. Mereka tadi telah dijemput untuk datang ke rumah Emmy kerana dia ingin menunjuk kepada mereka tentang ciptaan terbaru dia iaitu mesin membuat plushie atau teddy bear. Emmy telah namakan mesin itu Teddy Plus. Idoli dan Rizu begitu suka sekali dengan mesin itu Teddy Plus

"Tapi abang Paizo kata yang besar ni untuk abang Fang"

"Ok" Idoli memeluk plushie dia yang bersize kecil itu "Kalau kita pergi ke rumah kakak Emmy lagi, Idoli nak kakak Emmy buat yang besar punya untuk Idoli"

"Hmm.. tapi Idoli jangan nak pergi seorang diri. Rizu pun sama.. jangan bercakap atau terima apa-apa sahaja dari orang yang kita tidak kenali. Abang tidak mahu kau di culik lagi"

"Baik abang Paizo" jawab Idoli dan Rizu serentak

"Abang Kaizo tak buat plushie untuk diri abang ke?" tanya Idoli. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sambil gelengkan kepala "Hehehehe... rugi abang Kaizo tak buat tapi takpe.. Idoli ada suruh Emmy buatkan keychain plushie untuk abang Kaizo!" Idoli keluarkan sebuah keychain yang ada plushie kecil Kaizo. Mata plushie itu berbentuk hati dan warnanya adalah warna pink. Plushie Kaizo itu siap memakai helmet lagi

"Terima kasih Idoli" kata Kaizo. Hati dia rasa sangat terharu. Lalu dia mengambil keychain itu dari Idoli. Dia terus pakaikan keychain itu di seluar birunya

"Wah! Comellah abang Paizo pakaikan dekat seluar. Kalau begitu, Pizu pun nak macam tu juga tapi Pizu nak keychain plushie abang Fang! Tak pun plushie penguin ke... atau plushie abang Kaizo dan abang Fang ke.. plushie Idoli ke.. tak pun plushie kak Lynna.. banyak sangat plushie Pizu suka! Tapi yang mana satu Pizu nak yea" Pemikiran Rizu sudah melayang jauh sehingga dia tidak sedar yang dia tersilap langkah dan lalu terlanggar tiang lampu. Selamat dia memeluk plushie besar, jadi kepala dia tidak terkena tiang lampu tersebut

"Abang Rizu ok?"

"Abang ok aje tapi abang Pizu terlampau banyak sangat fikir.. hehehee"

"Bagi abang bawakan anak patung tu. Nanti kau terlanggar lagi" Rizu menghulurkan plushie besar itu kepada Kaizo "Lain kali bila jalan, mata fokus ke depan. Takdelah terlanggar tiang lampu ataupun terjatuh ke dalam longkang. Dengar tu?"

"Dengar abang Paizo. Pizu banyak sangat fikir.. hehehe" Rizu garu-garu kepala dia "Pizu tak tahu nak keychain plushie yang mana.. rasanya Pizu nak kakak Emmy buat semua keychain plushie yang Pizu nak"

"Best tu abang Rizu!"

"Tapi membazir sahaja kalau ada terlampau banyak. Rizu nak buat apa banyak-banyak begitu? Bukan ke Rizu sudah ada teddy bear dan plushie yang lain dekat rumah" tegur Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia. Kepala Rizu tertunduk sedikit, muka dia menjadi sedih "Abang tak marah, abang cuma tegur sahaja. Kalau Rizu nak, Rizu pilih satu sahaja. Siapa yang Rizu paling sayang sekali, mesti si Pang tu kan"

"Ha ah, Pizu sayangkan abang Fang" Rizu tersenyum sedikit "Terima kasih abang Paizo kerana tegur Pizu. Kalau tidak, Pizu akan membazirkan sahaja.. tapi plushie semua ni free! heheehe... susah nak dapat plushie macam ni! Kalau Pizu kumpul pun ok juga.. mesti kawan-kawan sekolah Pizu akan cemburu dengan keychain yang Pizu kumpul tapi Pizu boleh mintak kakak Emmy tolong buatkan lagi untuk kawan-kawan Pizu. Mesti dia orang teruja!"

"Boleh tu boleh Rizu tapi kalau boleh, jangan beritahu orang. Kasihan dekat Emmy tu nanti, setiap hari kena siapkan plushie banyak-banyak. Biar kita-kita sahaja yang tahu" Kaizo memeluk plushie diri dia "Apa kata kita buat kejutan untuk si Pang. Mesti budak tu akan menangis tak tentu pasal"

"Hehehee.. abang Paizo ni kelakarlah. Mesti abang Fang suka dengan plushie tu dan setiap malam dia akan peluk.. heheehe.. yelah, asyik peluk anak patung landak dia aje"

"Abang Fang dah besar pun masih peluk anak patung landak juga?" tanya Idoli sambil terbayangkan Fang sedang tidur dan di dalam pelukan dia ada anak patung landak. Ibu jari sebelah, Fang pergi hisap. Idoli tergelak seorang diri

"Yea.. dia masih lagi peluk. Agaknya dia takut kalau anak patung landak tu lari daripada diri dia" Rizu dan Idoli tergelak di situ "Lepas kita dah simpan anak patung semua ni, kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Abang belanja kamu makan"

"YEAHHH! ABANG PAIZO BAIK! ABANG PAIZO BAIK!" menjerit-jerit Rizu dan Idoli di situ. Mereka suka kalau Kaizo belanja mereka makan kerana Kaizo benarkan mereka memesan makanan yang mahal ataupun murah tapi dengan satu syarat, makanan itu kena habiskan dan jangan membazir. Mereka sentiasa ingat pesanan Kaizo dan sentiasa memesan satu makanan sahaja

* * *

Ochobot rasa hairan melihat Boboiboy membeli begitu banyak sekali anak patung plushie dan paling menghairankan, semuanya dalam bentuk kawan-kawan dia dan juga diri dia. Plushie Ochobot pun ada suka. Dia dapat rasakan plushie itu adalah hadiah untuk dia daripada Boboiboy. Tok Aba pula, hanya gelengkan kepala melihat cucu dia dan juga kawan-kawan cucu dia membeli plushie yang terlampau banyak. Fang ada di kedai Tok Aba. Dia sedang melayan dua kanak-kanak iaitu seorang abang dan seorang adik perempuan

"Apasal kau tinggalkan kita orang tadi Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Korang sibuk sangat pilih plushie banyak-banyak tu.. jadi aku datanglah ke sini sorang-sorang"

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang" Boboiboy tersengih. Mata dia asyik perhatikan dua adik beradik itu sedang berseronok makan ice cream chocolate. Mereka makan seperti tidak pernah makan ice cream sebelum ini. Dia rasa hairan dengan kelakuan mereka berdua tetapi dia endahkan sahaja. Tanpa disedari oleh Boboiboy, mata adik perempuan itu asyik perhatikan plushie yang banyak-banyak itu. Fang, Yaya dan Ying perasan dengan kelakuan budak itu

"Adik ni nak tak plushie akak?" tanya Yaya sambil keluarkan plushie diri dia

"Nak!" Budak perempuan itu terus menjadi gembira. Tangan dia menerima plushie itu dari Yaya. Dia memeluk plushie Yaya seperti memeluk seorang bayi baru lahir "Terima kasih kakak.. ini pertama kali saya dapat anak patung yang sangat comel"

"Sebelum ni kamu tidak pernah dapat anak patung kaa?" tanya Ying

"Pernah tapi... ibu bapa kita orang tidaklah sekaya mana. Mereka hanya mampu untuk beli barangan dapur, barang sekolah dan duit belanja untuk saya dan abang saya" Suara budak perempuan itu bertukar menjadi sedih "Tapi kami bersyukur kerana masih lagi dapat duduk di dalam rumah. Masih lagi ada tempat berteduh"

"Betul tu adik. Abang pun bersyukur. Kami dapat makan ice cream ni pun sebab abang ni yang belanja kami makan. Adik saya terliur tengok ice cream tapi dia faham, kami tidaklah semewah mana. Kami main sahaja mainan yang kami ada, semuanya masih elok lagi"

"Baik pulak si Fang ni" Gopal garu-garu kepala dia

"Baguslah tu.. takdelah Fang nak kedekut sangat. Kawan kita nampak aje macam sombong tapi sebenarnya hati dia baik" Fang rasa malu pula dipuji begitu. Dia terus kawal muka dia supaya tidak nampak malu dan hanya nampak serius sahaja. Boboiboy tergelak sedikit, lalu dia keluarkan satu anak patung plushie iaitu plushie diri dia sedang berpegang tangan dengan plushie Lily "Abang bagi ni dekat korang berdua"

"Wah! Adik dapat plushie lagilah abang" Mata dia sudah berkaca kerana terharu sangat "Terima kasih abang Boboiboy.. saya tidak tahu macam mana nak balas jasa budi baik abang Boboiboy, kakak Yaya dan juga abang Fang"

"Adik jaga aje plushie ni dengan baik.. hehehee.." balas Ying. Mereka semua tumpang rasa kegembiraan budak perempuan itu. Boboiboy mengambil gunting kedai Tok Aba dan lalu dia potongkan benang yang ada di celah tangan antara plushie Boboiboy dan plushie Lily

"Kau nak buat apa tu Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Satu untuk adik dan satu untuk abang. Korang mainlah nanti sama-sama" Budak perempuan itu menangis sedikit. Dia mengusap-usap air matanya "Abang bagi ni ikhlas dari hati abang"

"Te-terima kasih.. tak pernah saya rasa gembira begini" Budak perempuan itu terus menerima plushie Lily dan plushie Boboiboy, dia berikan kepada abang dia "Selama ini, kami tidak pernah merungut"

"Ha ah, kami sentiasa bersyukur apa yang kami ada. Susah senang, biarlah kami bersama. Kami juga tahu ibu bapa kami bersusah payah menyara kehidupan kami dan kami akan membalas jasa mereka berdua dengan belajar bersungguh-sungguh, supaya kami dapat melihat senyuman di wajah ibu dan ayah"

"Se-sedihnya aku" Gopal pula menangis "Tak pernah aku balas jasa ibu bapa aku. Yelah, aku asyik gagal aje.. tapi dia orang tetap sayangkan aku.. Amma! Appa! Maafkan anak mu ini yang sangat lemah dalam mata pelajaran, lebih-lebih lagi matematik"

"Itulah kau, asyik main video game aje kerja kau" Gopal tersengih selepas sahaja dia dimarah oleh Fang. Adik beradik tadi tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal. Fang terus palingkan mukanya ke arah adik beradik itu. Nada suara dia kembali menjadi biasa "Adik-adik jangan hampakan dan hancurkan hati ibu bapa adik. Buatlah mereka bangga"

"Dengar cakap abang Fang tu.. dia tu anak yatim, tiada ibu bapa tapi dia ada seorang abang. Walaupun ibu bapa mereka sudah tiada, mereka tetap mahu buatkan ibu bapa mereka rasa bangga" kata Tok Aba "Nah, ambik cekodok chocolate ni. Atuk bagi.. nanti bagi ibu bapa kamu rasa sekali"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba!" kata adik beradik itu. Lalu mereka beredar dari situ dengan hati gembira

"Seronok betul dia orang berdua tu. Sebenarnya dia orang tu sudah lama menjenguk-jenguk kedai atuk, cuma mereka takde duit nak beli, sampailah Fang panggil dia orang tadi. Jadi dapatlah dia orang merasai ice cream chocolate dekat kedai atuk ni tapi.. atuk nak tanya ni" Muka Tok Aba bertukar menjadi garang

"Errr.. tanya apa atuk?" Boboiboy duduk di atas bangku kedai tersebut

"Kamu semua ni beli anak patung banyak-banyak ni untuk apa? Sudahlah kawan kamu si Lily tu pergi hantar anak patung berbentukkan cucu atuk, banyak-banyak dekat rumah. Bermacam-macam size ada. Penuh katil kau" Boboiboy terkejut dan lalu dia rasa bersalah

"Maaf atuk.. kami beli, langsung tak terfikir tadi"

"Hmm... lain kali jangan ikutkan nafsu kamu sahaja. Nanti akan menjadi satu pembaziran. Atuk tak marah kalau kamu nak beli tapi beli satu sahaja. Bukan banyak-banyak begini" Tok Aba gelengkan kepala "Atuk bagi cadangan, kamu dermakan ajelah yang lain-lain tu"

"Bagus juga cadangan atuk tu" kata Yaya. Kalau tentang kerja-kerja amal, Yaya pasti suka dan dialah orang pertama akan melaksanakannya "Aku ada idea, apa kata kita bahagi-bahagikan kesemua plushie ni"

"Bahagikan untuk apa Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita bahagikan kepada tiga. Pertama kita sedekah dekat Hospital Pulau Rintis untuk kanak-kanak yang sakit, yang duduk lama di dalam hospital. Sudah tentu dia orang nak bermain dengan permainan yang ada dekat hospital. Kedua, kita hantar dekat tadika yang ada dekat sini dan yang terakhir sekali, kita dermakan dekat rumah anak-anak yatim"

"Hah, bagus cadangan tu Yaya" kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum kepada Yaya "Atuk setuju dengan cadangan kau"

"Terima kasih atuk tapi sebelum kita bahagikan, korang ambik yang mana satu korang nak simpan tapi satu sahaja" Yaya terus mencapai plushie diri dia sendiri. Kawan-kawan dia turut buat sama macam Yaya kecuali Fang. Dia mengangkat plushie Ratu Lily

"Kenapa lu ambik plushie Ratu Lily?" tanya Ying

"Sebab aku tak naklah lupakan sahabat kita yang sudah lama pergi. Lagipun, tanpa kita.. tak mungkin dia akan menjadi Ratu yang baik. Jadi aku nak simpan anak patung ini sebagai kenangan kita bersama dia" Fang sentuh sedikit ukiran senyuman plushie Ratu Lily "Dia bersama kita hanya sekejap sahaja tapi... kalau dia dengar kata-kata aku sekarang, aku berharap kau bahagia di sana. Apa yang kau inginkan selama ini, sudah tercapai sebelum kau pergi buat selama-lamanya. Terima kasih kerana sudi membenarkan kami mengenali Ratu Lily yang sebenarnya. Ratu Lily yang baik, periang, sentiasa tersenyum dan juga, dia tidak pernah rasa mengalah. Contohnya semasa perebutan Boboiboy dengan Lily" Fang tergelak sedikit "Tapi aku sudah lama maafkan dia dan aku juga ingin ucapkan terima kasih kerana selamatkan nyawa kak Lynna. Kau sanggup gadaikan roh kau sendiri untuk keselamatan orang lain. Pergorbanan kau, aku tidak akan lupakan"

"Pang" Fang terus menoleh kebelakang. Dia tersenyum melihat abangnya ada di situ bersama Rizu dan Idoli

"Eh.. abang dengar ke apa yang adik katakan tadi?"

"Yea adik" Kaizo memeluk adiknya. Fang membalas balik pelukan abangnya "Kau jagalah plushie tu dengan baik, agar kita semua tidak akan melupai diri dia dan juga pergorbanan dia" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tersenyum di sini. Mereka menangis sedikit. Tok Aba dan Ochobot rasa terharu dengan kata-kata Fang tadi

"Hehee.. kami semua tak kan lupakan dia. Aku rasa, orang yang tidak pernah lupakan Ratu Lily adalah Lily sendiri" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat adik beradik alien sedang berpelukan itu "Sayangnya plushie Ratu Lily hanya ada satu sahaja tadi. Probe pun cakap, plushie itu dia suruh Emmy buat satu sahaja. Bagi aku, Ratu Lily adalah batu pertama yang unik dan susah untuk di cari kerana Ratu Lily hanya ada satu sahaja di dunia ataupun di galaxy. Tiada siapa dapat gantikan tempat Ratu Lily dihati kami semua"

Tiba-tiba Fang rasa terpandang sesuatu yang ada di belakang abangnya. Hanya dia sahaja yang nampak. Dia ternampak roh Ratu Lily dalam keadaan samar-samar. Roh itu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dengan senyuman manisnya. Fang seperti dengar suara Ratu Lily, ianya seperti angin sedang lalu di telinga dia

 _"Terima kasih Fang" kata Ratu Lily "Selamat tinggal kawan ku"_

Roh itu terus hilang dan Fang tidak rasa roh itu akan kembali ke dunia tetapi dia rasa tenang dapat jumpa roh Ratu Lily buat kali terakhir dalam keadaan tersenyum. Dia pasti bahagia di sana, bisik dihati Fang

* * *

 **Hehehee.. macam mana, ok tak dengan chapter ini?**

 **Sesi membalas Review**

 **Lizz - Windu rindu Lizz *peyuk peyuk Lizz!***

 **Lina - Terima kasih Lina kerana sentiasa menyokong author! dan author akan bersemangat lagi!**

 **aisyah - Nanti cuba-cubalah hantar komik aisyah tu :3 tapi idea dari aisyah sendiri! Good luck aisyah! Lagu tu, aisyah nak nyanyi lagu rancak or lagu slow? Author ada dua lagu untuk aisyah.. pertama ialah lagu I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera (lagu ni memang sesuai ditujukan untuk ibu) lagu kedua ialah lagu Reflection by Christina Aguilera... kalau lagu rancak xD author takde idea.. nanti dengar dekat youtube ok!**

 **Aini - Terima kasih Aini! Author tak kan fikirkan sangat :3 Author akan tetap teruskan kerana ramai lagi yang sudi baca ff ini :D**

 **lindy - Kuala Lumpur sebelah mana tu xD itu adalah rahsia.. maaf :3 author pernah pergi ke Indonesia.. tahun lepas author pergi ke Padang, Indonesia :D Author suka makan nasi padang dekat sana! Bukit Tinggi pun seronok! Sejuk aje~ Malaysia.. macam-macam ada xD nak shopping puas-puas dekat Kuala Lumpur pun boleh.. pergi ke Pulau Langkawi, naik cable car di sana berlatarkan lautan biru~ Cameron Highland, tengok ladang teh, petik strawberry :D atau jalan-jalan cari makan dekat Penang, Terengganu, Kelantan and macam-macam tempat lagilah! hehehee.. memang seronok~**

 **Ghandi - ... maaf author tak buat fanfic Ejen Ali.. sebab author takde idea T_T**

 **gadis mysterious - takdelah, komik tu hanya perlukan tiga gambar or tiga kolumn sahaja.. komik pendek.. ianya akan disiarkan di dalam majalah Boboiboy... author ada instgram - Lynz_kz (gambar profile adalah lukisan haiwan bulat iaitu hamster)**

 **Lily - Kalau ada rezeki, kita mungkin dapat berjumpa... Lily memang suka ikut akak pergi jalan-jalan yea... seronok dapat jalan-jalan sekejap dekat KL? xD hehe**

 **cik mimpi - I MISS YOU MY DEAR LIL SISTER! *peyuk peyuk cik mimpi* cian cik mimpi kena ikut abang pindah sekolah.. terpaksa tinggalkan kawan-kawan lama dan sekolah lama T_T uwaaaa! mesti rasa tak best kan... xD tapi seronok dapat kawan baru dekat sekolah baru... yang tak seronoknya, muka abang cik mimpi ajelah yang akan sentiasa ada dekat sekolah, dekat rumah, dalam mimpi xD ahakzz! hehehee... cik mimpi pun, take care tau!**

 **Next update adalah hari Khamis or Jumaat :P**

 **-Jumpa lagi and Sayonara-**


	70. Imaginasi

**Welcome back semua! Apa khabar? Semua sudah makan? hehee**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review dan sudi membaca fanfic ini~ nampaknya kita sudah berada di chapter 70! yahoo! but season 3 akan berakhir di hujung tahun :P hehehee...**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Imaginasi

Pertama kali Bella menjejak kakinya di Pulau Rintis adalah pada tahun lepas. Pertama kali dia jumpa Fang adalah sewaktu dia mengambil tempat biasa Fang duduk di dalam kelas. Pertama kali Bella mula menyukai Fang apabila rahsia dia telah dibocorkan oleh Fang sendiri dan pertama kali mereka menjadi kawan apabila diri dia mula berkawan dengan sepupu iaitu Faye. Pertama kali dia dapat merasai erti sebenar persahabatan apabila dia menerima persahabatan yang ikhlas dari Faye dan Lily. Mereka bertiga gelarkan diri mereka sebagai Trio Huru Hara tetapi huru haranya melebihi kepada Lily kerana dia amat mahir dalam hal-hal huru harakan keadaan

Kali ini, pertama kali dia berdepan dengan kawan sekolah lama dia iaitu kawan yang suka makan kawan, tikam belakang orang dan memang tidak sesuai dijadikan kawan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kawan lama dia berada di Pulau Rintis. Dia amat terkejut sekali sehingga dia tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin katakan kepada kawan lama dia

"Kau ada dekat sini rupanya, Bella. Jadi kau bersekolah dekat sini yea" Budak perempuan itu lebih tinggi daripada Bella dan suara dia agak kasar daripada Bella "Tak sangka kita dapat berjumpa semula di sini. Kau tak rindukan aku ke? Yelah, kau sudah berhenti menghubungi aku. Maaflah aku tak angkat phone setiap kali kau call sebab aku sibuk dengan hal-hal aku"

"Sibuk atau kau memang malas nak melayan aku?" tanya Bella dengan nada serius dia. Suasana di hadapan Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, terus bertukar menjadi dingin "Aku tak hubungi kau sebab aku mulai sedar. Selama ini, kau dan kawan-kawan kau hanya mempergunakan aku sahaja. Persahabatan yang tidak pernah wujud di antara aku dan kau"

"Baru kau nak sedar? Well..." Budak perempuan yang bernama Tasya, mengangkat kening sebelah dengan muka berlagak dia "If you want to know.. kau tu dulu adalah loser and kita orang rasa kasihan sangat. Jadi kami ambiklah kau join group kita orang"

"Loser?" Hati Bella semakin berapi-api "Kau ingat aku ni loser sangat ke?"

"Ha ah, kau kan gadis paling baik sekali dalam group kita orang. Apa yang kita orang, kau mesti tak nak join. Jadi, untuk mencalarkan imej baik kau.. kita orang terpaksalah putar belitkan cerita. Even masa kau mengaku kau yang buli budak perempuan tu pun sebab kau sayang sangat dengan kawan-kawan kau tapi kasihan, kau kena gantung sekolah" Bella geram sangat dengan kata-kata Tasya tadi, dia menggenggam tanganya sekuat-kuatnya

"Baik kau beredar dari sini" kata Bella, air mata dia sudah menitis jatuh ke atas permukaan jalan "Aku tak tengok muka kau lagi! Aku ingatkan selama ini, kita adalah kawan tapi korang hanya mempermainkan sahaja tapi aku rasa sangat bersyukur.. kau nak tahu sebab apa?"

"Sebab apa?"

"Sebab aku jumpa sahabat yang lebih baik di sini" kata Bella sambil tersenyum. Dia mengesat air matanya "Aku jumpa 5 superhero yang ikhlas menerima aku sebagai kawan mereka walaupun sebelum ini, aku pernah buat hal dengan salah seorang daripada mereka tapi akhirnya, aku belajar apa itu persahabatan"

"Hmm.. baguslah tu. Eloklah kau dah jumpa kawan-kawan kau loser yang lain" kata Tasya dengan nada sindiran dia "Oh yea, don't worry.. aku dekat sini cuma hari ini sahaja. Aku datang ke sini sebab aku temankan ibu aku. Tak perlulah aku tengok muka kau lagi, so goodbye" Dia terus pusingkan badan dia sambil tergelak sinis di situ. Bella menarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia

"Bella.." Seseorang sedang pegang bahu Bella. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Kemarahan dia terus hilang apabila dia nampak muka-muka yang selalu membuatkan dia ceria setiap hari. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Harraz ada di belakang dia

"Kau ok ke?" tanya Faye

"Aku ok.. terima kasih kerana bertanya"

"Siapa tadi tu Bella?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia adalah kawan dari sekolah lama aku. Aku tak patut panggil dia kawan dah kerana sebab dialah, aku di buang sekolah tapi disebabkan itulah, aku dapat berjumpa dengan korang semua. Kalau aku tidak dibuang sekolah, sudah tentu nasib aku bertambah teruk dan aku menjadi tertekan di sana. Aku tak mahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan diri aku nanti tapi..." Bella mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kawan-kawan dia yang ada di situ "Tapi aku jumpa lebih baik di sini. Aku patut berterima kasih dekat korang semua terutama sekali Fang.. sebab dia yang nampak diri aku yang sebenarnya"

"Hehehe.. aku kan hebat, boleh nampak diri orang tu yang sebenarnya!" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Bella tergelak sedikit di situ

"Yelah tu Fang" Boboiboy menolak sedikit bahu Fang dengan bahu dia "Tapi baguslah tu.. kalau dia tak nampak diri kau atau bocorkan rahsia kau pada ketika itu.. mungkin kau masih lagi buli si Fang ni"

"Aku rasa tak"

"Kenapa kau kata begitu Yaya?" Boboiboy rasa hairan pula

"Sebab tahun lepas.. Faye selalu datang ke sini. Dia sendiri tahu tentang Bella suka sangat buat hal dengan Fang tapi dia tidak pernah nak bergaduh dengan Bella sendiri. Faye dan Lily terima Bella sebagai kawan mereka.. hehehehe" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum kepada Bella. Mereka semua berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah "Tapi korang tak pernah nak cerita macam mana korang boleh menjadi sahabat baik"

"Itu sebab Faye selalu tegur Bella semasa Faye ada dekat sini tahun lepas. Aku kan jenis suka berkawan tapi aku tertarik pula nak berkawan dengan Bella. Pada mulanya, si Lily rasa ragu-ragu apabila aku mula berkawan dengan Bella tapi lama-lama, Lily terima Bella juga. Jadi aku dan Lily selalu juga datang ke rumah Bella pada musim cuti sekolah.. heheheee" Faye terus peluk Bella di tepi "Aku pun dulu kena buli juga macam kau tapi adakah ini takdir untuk kami menjadi sahabat baik. Dua orang yang kena buli dulu, pindah ke sini dan akhirnya bertemu"

"Hmm... dia ni sudah terkena virus kerepek pisang. Drama aje lebih" Fang bersilang tangan sambil berbisik sedikit

"Tapi Faye.. aku dan kau pun ditakdirkan menjadi sahabat baik dalam hal-hal makanan" Gopal juga ingin menyampuk sekali "Tapi kau Faye.. aku keseorangan dalam hal-hal makanan kerana kawan aku yang lain, semuanya tak kuat makan dan keding sahaja"

"Betul tu Gopal!" Faye terus keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolah dia "Nah Gopal, aku buat makanan khas untuk kau iaitu Onigiri! Aku belajar dari internet.. hehehee.. tapi tak tahulah sedap ke tak. Kau rasalah nanti"

"Terima kasih Faye!" Gopal terus mengambil Onigiri itu dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat makanan tersebut "Hati ku rasa sejuk melihat makanan ini"

"Hehehe.. tahu makan aje si Gopal ni" Ying tergelak kecil "Tapi lu buat untuk dia seorang sahaja ke? Untuk kami takde?"

"Errr... hehee.. maaf Ying, aku nak bagi Gopal rasa dulu" Faye tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Aku pula rasa cemburu tengok korang semua. Aku baru kenal korang tahun ni tapi korang macam dah kenal bertahun-tahun. Lagipun aku tak selalu bersama korang sebab aku ni lebih suka habiskan masa dengan belajar. Buku ajelah menjadi peneman hidup aku tapi kadang-kadang, aku teringin juga mencari seorang kawan" kata Harraz yang sedang senyum sedikit itu

"Hehee.. ala, masa kita masih panjang lagi.. tak terlambat untuk berkawan dengan kita orang tapi kisah kau pun ada kisah sedihnya macam Faye dan Bella" Boboiboy melihat Harraz angguk sedikit "Boleh dikatakan, kita semua ada kisah sedih tersendiri tapi kadang-kadang, kisah sedih tulah buatkan kita kuatkan semangat dan teruskan perjalanan hidup kita dengan apa jua yang kita bakal hadapi"

"Betul tu.. masa aku nampak Fang dan abang dia.. aku rasa cemburu sebab aku nak juga ada abang macam tu. Tak kisahlah garang ke tak tapi yang penting, selalu mengambil perhatian dekat adik dia, berikan kasih sayang yang secukupnya tapi abang dan kakak aku buat hal sendiri, ibu bapa aku selalu menyebelahi mereka sahaja. Haih, apalah salah aku tapi sekarang, aku rasa ok sedikit sebab ada korang. Kalau tidak, aku sorang-sorang aje lah tanpa kawan"

Kelapan-lapan pelajar itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gazebo sekolah. Gazebo itu agak besar dan ada sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah gazebo itu. Mereka rasa bertuah pada hari itu kerana tiada pelajar lain yang duduk di situ. Selalunya, gazebo itu mesti penuh dengan pelajar lain. Tempat itulah tempat kegemaran kebanyakkan pelajar. Mereka duduk di situ sementara menunggu loceng sekolah berbunyi

"Seronok dapat berkumpul ramai-ramai macam ni" kata Faye "Tapi Lily ajelah yang tiada dekat sini.. hehehe"

"Biarkanlah dia takde.. lagi pening kepala aku kalau dia ada. Mesti dia akan kacau aku, buat muka comel dekat Boboiboy, buat abang aku pening kepala dan paling penting sekali, dengan suara dia yang begitu nyaring!" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia ketawakan dia "Apa gelak-gelak!"

"Janganlah marah Fang.. kau aje yang rasa begitu. Kita orang ok aje" tegur Boboiboy "Sudahlah, jangan nak bermasam muka dan rosakkan kita bersama di sini"

"Hehehe.. betul cakap Boboiboy maa... daripada bermasam muka, nanti ada juga yang terikut" Ying tergelak sedikit tetapi Fang masih lagi bermasam muka. Dia malas hendak berkata apa, jadi dia hanya berdiam diri sambil mendengar mereka semua bercerita di gazebo itu. Ada juga Fang tergelak kecil bersama kawan-kawan dia. Lama kelamaan, baru dia sertai mereka berborak sekali sehinggalah dia terpaksa lari masuk kelas sebab lupa nak bersihkan kelas

"Apalah si Fang tu.. tapi bagus juga dia fikirkan tentang kebersihan kelas" Yaya tersenyum dan terus sambung berborak dengan kawan-kawan dia

* * *

"Kapten Rizu! Jauh lagi ke kita nak sampai planet landak tu?"

"Masih jauh lagi wahai anak murid ku! Tapi nampaknya kita diserang oleh askar-askar jahat. Keluarkan peluru pepandu kita dan tembak kapal angkasa mereka!" kata Rizu

"Baik Kapten!" Idoli menggunakan imaginasi dia yang dia sedang menekan butang-butang untuk tembak beberapa kapal angkasa. Dia dan Rizu berada di rumah Kaizo untuk bermain-main seperti biasa. Hari ini mereka bermain perang-perang di ruang tamu rumah

Rizu telah membuat sebuah kapal angkasa menggunakan kotak. Mereka letak di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu duduk di dalam kotak tersebut. Rizu duduk di depan untuk memandu kapal angkasa kotak itu dan Idoli pula, duduk di belakang. Rizu sebagai kapten dan Idoli sebagai anak murid kepada Kapten Rizu. Kaizo hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua main bersuka ria di situ. Dia teringat lagi sesama dia dan Fang masih kecil lagi. Ketika itu, mereka juga bermain perang-perang dan menggunakan katil ibu bapa mereka sebagai kapal angkasa. Kenangan itu terlalu indah buat Kaizo. Setiap kali dia bermain bersama adiknya, ibu mereka akan sediakan ice cream sundae untuk mereka berdua

Kadang-kadang ibu mereka akan sediakan donut lobak merah untuk Fang dan ada pada masanya, Kaizo akan merajuk dengan ibunya kerana selalu buat makanan kegemaran Fang tetapi ibu dia bijak. Ibu dia tahu macam mana mahu pujuk Kaizo, iaitu dengan berikan Kaizo memilih menu untuk makan malam nanti. Apa yang Kaizo nak, dia akan dapat tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan buat adik menangis atau bergaduh dengan adik. Kaizo kata kepada ibu dia, yang dia sayangkan adik dan tidak akan bergaduh atau buat adik dia menangis

"Kapten Rizu! Semakin ramai musuh-musuh datang untuk menyerang kita!"

"Jangan risau Idoli, kapten akan pastikan kita selamat" Rizu terus memandu kapal angkasa kotak mereka. Badan mereka bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengelakkan daripada tembakan musuh "Kapten akan keluarkan tembakan berlaser!"

"Baik kapten!" kata Idoli

"Jangan risau, kita akan selamat kerana fairy Ratu Lily ada dengan kita" Plushie Ratu Lily ada di dalam hoodie Rizu "Dia akan sentiasa melindungi kita berdua! Maju ke depan dan tembak mereka tanpa rasa belas kasihan!"

"Yeahh! kita akan pergi selamatkan Putera Kaizo dan Puteri Lily!" Idoli keluarkan plushie Ratu Lily dan lalu dia memeluknya di dada "Kapten, adakah kita sudah menghampiri planet landak itu?"

"Belum! Tapi kita perlu selamatkan diri dulu!" Rizu dengan imaginasi dia yang tinggi, dia terus menembak musuh-musuhnya sambil memandu kapal angkasanya dengan begitu pantas sekali. Kapal angkasa musuh-musuh mereka tidak dapat mengejar kapal angkasa Rizu dan Idoli

"Kita berjaya melarikan diri daripada mereka! Kapten Rizu sangat hebat!"

"Terima kasih Idoli! Nampak tak planet berbentuk landak itu, kita sudah sampai!" Rizu tunjuk ke arah sebuah bantal cushion berwarna ungu dan di atas cushion itu terdapat bantal berbentuk landak

"Wah! Besarnya planet landak ni" Idol menepuk tangan. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat bantal landak itu. Dia dapat bayangkan bantal itu adalah planet paling besar dan lagi besar daripada planet asal dia. Rizu terus memandu ke arah planet tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan planet landak itu

"Kita kena mendarat di tempat yang tersembunyi. Mungkin di kawasan hutan supaya musuh kita tidak sedar dengan kehadiran kita berdua" Rizu mencari-cari tempat yang sesuai dan selamat untuk mendarat. Akhirnya dia terjumpa satu tanah yang lapang. Dia mendarat kapal angkasanya di situ "Kita sudah mendarat!"

"Yeahh! Pedang kotak sudah bersedia untuk melawan askar-askar landak itu!"

"Tapi Idoli perlu berhati-hari. Askar-askar landak ni merbahaya. Dia orang tu ada cucukan berbisa dekat belakang badan dia orang" Rizu sudah berdiri untuk keluar dari kapal angkasa kotak dia. Pedang kotak dia juga sudah diambil

"Baik Kapten! Idoli akan berhati-hati dengan mereka" Idoli turut keluar dari kotak itu bersama plushie Ratu Lily dan juga pedang kotak dia. Tangan kiri dia memeluk plushie Ratu Lily dan sebelah kanan dia, memegang pedang kotak

Kaizo masih lagi melihat permainan kanak-kanak itu. Dia juga dapat bayangkan keadaan mereka berada di dalam sebuah planet landak. Dia pernah bayangkan dia dan adik dia berada di dalam sebuah planet teddy bear. Pada ketika itu, dia tidak menggunakan pedang kotak tetapi pedang mainan. Mereka akan menjelajahi di sekitar rumah untuk pergi menewaskan musuh-musuh teddy bear mereka

"Idoli ikut belakang kapten" kata Rizu

"Baik Kapten Rizu!" Idoli berikan plushie Ratu Lily kepada Rizu. Lalu Rizu letak balik plushie itu ke dalam hoodie dia. Mereka bayangkan Ratu Lily itu adalah seekor pari-pari sedang terbang bersama mereka

Kaizo berdiri sandar di tepi dinding sambil minum air teh hijaunya. Dia dapat melihat diri dia pada Rizu dan Idoli adalah adik dia, seperti mereka masih kecil lagi. Fang selalu mengikut abangnya dari belakang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rizu dan Idoli pada ketika ini. Dia tersenyum sedikit melihat mereka berdua bermain

"Kita kena naik bukit tu!" kata Rizu "Mari ikut kapten tapi kalau Idoli tak larat nak panjat bukit tu, Idoli tunggu sahaja di kapal angkasa"

"Idoli nak ikut! Idoli kuat macam Kapten Rizu"

"Ok, kita perlu bergerak dengan cepat. Jangan melengahkan masa lagi" Dari meja ruang tamu itu dia melangkah terus ke sofa. Idoli ikut sahaja. Rizu terus ke tepi sofa dan lalu dia melompat ke atas lantai. Rizu bayangkan lantai itu adalah air sungai yang cetek

"Kapten, dalam sungai ni tiada haiwan yang merbahaya ke?"

"Takde Idoli kerana planet ini ada haiwan landak sahaja. Haiwan lain tiada. Itik pun tiada"

"Quack quack?" Lily si itik terus masuk ke dalam dapur balik sebab tidak dapat sertai main bersama Rizu dan Idoli

"Itu pun kau nak merajuk" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat itik itu masuk ke dalam dapur dalam keadan sedih

"Meow meow meow?" tanya Pikachu pula

"Kucing pun tiada di dalam planet ini" kata Rizu kepada Pikachu "Hehehe... maaf Pikachu. Esok kita main sama-sama ok, dengan Shadow dan Lily si itik, bukan kakak Lily"

"Meow meow" Pikachu masuk ke dalam dapur untuk pergi tidur di atas meja makan. Lily si itik hanya duduk di bawah meja sambil tunggu Kaizo berikan dia makanan

"Baiklah, kita sudah menghampiri kubu terkuat istana Raja Landak" kata Rizu "Idoli, bersiap sedia dengan pedang kotak kamu"

"Baik kapten!" Idoli berikan tabik kepada Rizu "Tapi kita nak masuk kubu tu dari bahagian mana?"

"Ikut sahaja kapten" Rizu keluarkan plushie Ratu Lily dan terus dia memeluknya di tangan sebelah kiri. Lalu dia merangkak dengan kedua tanganya memegang pedang kotak dan plushie Ratu Lily. Idoli ikut dari belakang "Kita kena masuk ke dalam istana secara senyap"

"Baik Kapten Rizu tapi kapten.. dia orang sudah nampak kitalah" Di tangga rumah, terdapat plushie Fang dan beberapa plushie landak. Plushie-plushie landak itu di susun di kanan kiri plushie Fang. Mereka membuat plushie itu sebagai Raja Pang, watak jahat di dalam permainan imginasi mereka

"Alamak!" Rizu merangkak keluar dari bawah meja itu "Bersiap sedia untuk berlawan" Dia simpan balik plushie Ratu Lily di dalam hoodie dia "YAHH!"

"YAHHHH!"

Mereka berdua berlari naik tangga untuk berlawan dengan askar-askar landak. Rizu dan Idoli cucuk-cucuk plushie-plushie landak itu. Mereka melempar dan menendang plushie itu. Semuanya bersepah di ruang tamu rumah. Kini tinggal plushie Fang seorang sahaja di situ. Lalu Rizu mengangkat plushie itu

"Kita nak buat apa dengan raja jahat tu?" tanya Idoli sambil turun dari tangga bersama Rizu

"Kita ambik tahta dia! Dan pulangkan tahta ini kepada Putera Kaizo.. tapi sebelum itu, kita ikat Raja Pang di dalam penjara" Rizu mengambil seutas tali dan lalu dia ikat plushie itu di tiang rumah. Selepas itu, dia letak plushie Ratu Lily di tepi tiang rumah

"Fairy itu tidak akan membenarkan raja jahat lari dari penjara dia"

"Yeahh! Kita berjaya menewaskan raja landak!" Idoli meloncat-loncat bersama Rizu "Mari kita pergi selamatkan putera dan puteri!"

"Jom!"

Rizu dan Idoli berlari ke arah tangga dan terus ke naik ke atas. Mereka masuk ke dalam bilik Kaizo dan lalu membawa keluar plushie Kaizo yang sama besar dengan Rizu dan juga plushie Lily yang sizenya kecil sahaja

"Adik beradik ini telah pun berjaya diselamatkan. Maka dengan itu, perasmian pertabalan Putera Kaizo untuk menjadi seorang raja" Rizu memeluk plushie Kaizo. Manakala Idoli pegang plushie Lily. Rizu turun dari tangga secara berhati-hati kerana dia sedang memeluk plushie yang amat besar sekali. Kaizo masih perhatikan mereka lagi. Dia tidak berganjat dari situ. Dia mahu melihat kesudahan imaginasi mereka berdua. Rizu dan Idoli letak kedua plushie tersebut di atas sofa

"Maka.. dengan itu, Putera Kaizo akan menjadi Raja Kaizo" Rizu mengambil mahkota kertas dan lalu dia letak di atas kepala plushie Kaizo

"Puteri Lily jadi apa?" tanya Idoli

"Dia jadi puteri.. dia tak boleh jadi permaisuri lagi. Itu kena tunggu Raja Kaizo mati dulu"

"Oh, kalau begitu.. kita bunuhlah abang dia supaya Puteri Lily dapat menjadi Permaisuri Lily"

"Mana boleh Idoli, kita mana boleh Raja Kaizo. Dia kan raja yang baik dan juga garang, macam abang Paizo" Rizu rasa bangga dapat Kaizo sebagai abang angkat dia "Kita kenalah jaga keselamatan Raja Kaizo!"

"Ohh.. ok, Idoli akan jaga Raja Kaizo dengan baik dan siapa nak jadi Puteri Lily?" Idoli ambil plushie Lily dan lalu dia memeluk plushie itu di dadanya "Puteri Lily sangat comel. Mata dia bentuk hati dan pipi dia ada blush-blush warna merah.. heheehee"

"Puteri Lily memang comel pun.. siapa nak jaga dia yea.." Rizu memandang sekeliling rumah itu. Rumah Kaizo memang bersepah dengan permainan mereka tadi tetapi Kaizo tidak mahu menghalang mereka. Dia biarkan sahaja dan dia tahu, adik dia yang akan mengemas rumah itu nanti

"Hah! Pizu tahu.. kita suruh Ratu Lily tolong jagakan Lily"

"Tapi siapa nak tengokkan raja jahat tu? Nanti dia lari dari penjara pula"

"Takpe.. biar abang jagakan. Abang tidak akan benarkan Raja Landak ini lari dari penjara" Kaizo berjalan ke tiang rumah. Dia letakkan cawan tehnya di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu dia mengangkat plushie Ratu Lily "Fairy ini memang layak untuk menjaga Puteri Lily kerana Puteri Lily seorang yang periang seperti Ratu Lily juga. Abang berharap, mereka berdua akan menjadi sahabat baik"

"Hehehee.. abang Paizo pun nak main sekali dengan kita orang?"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke abang main sekali"

"Boleh boleh! Abang Kaizo jadi tukang masak dekat istana landak! Hehehee..." Idoli tergelak bersama Rizu. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia supaya dia tidak marah kepada mereka berdua "Sebagai tukang masak, Raja Kaizo mengarahkan tukang masak Kaizo.. sama nama pulak tapi takpe.. Raja Kaizo meminta tukang masak ambilkan ice cream vanilla untuk kami berdua!"

"Wah! best tu.. terima kasih Raja Kaizo" Rizu peluk plushie Kaizo sepuas-puasnya "Kami sayang Raja Kaizo" Dia cium-cium pipi plushie itu. Kaizo tersenyum kecil dan terus ke dapur untuk mengambil ice cream untuk mereka berdua

"Abang Rizu.." Idoli tarik-tarik hoodie Rizu

"Kenapa Idoli?" Rizu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Idoli

"Kalau Puteri Lily bukan permaisuri, siapa akan jadi permaisuri? Kasihan Raja Kaizo, takde permaisuri di sisi dia"

"Hehehe.. Idoli jangan risau. Permaisuri plushie kak Lynna kan ada" Rizu bawa keluar plushie Lynna dari bawah sofa. Lalu dia letak di sebelah plushie Kaizo "Tapi kelakarlah, plushie kak Lynna kecik aje dan plushie abang Kaizo besar"

"Hehehee... agaknya Raja Kaizo ni terkena sumpahan kot. Dengan itu, Idoli akan pergi mencari ubat untuk menjadikan Raja Kaizo kembali normal" Idoli terus menaiki kapal angkasa yang masih lagi ada di atas meja ruang tamu "Kapten Rizu! Idoli pergi dulu!"

"Sebelum pergi tu.. abang sudah bawakan ice cream untuk kamu berdua" Idoli terus keluar dari kapal angkasa kotak dan lalu dia terjun ke atas lantai. Dia dan Rizu berlari ke arah Kaizo untuk mengambil mangkuk ice cream mereka "Makan elok-elok, jangan nak tumpahkan"

"Baik abang Paizo!"

Kaizo rasa bahagia melihat mereka berdua makan ice cream bersama sambil berborak dengan riuh rendahnya

* * *

"Huarghhh! Mengantuknya" Gopal menguap besar semasa dia keluar dari kawasan sekolah

"Kau mengantuk sebab cikgu ajar matematik amat membosankan. Sampai aku sendiri tak faham apa yang cikgu cuba sampaikan" Mata Boboiboy rasa berat. Dia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah dan baring di atas katil dia yang sangat empuk itu

"Hehehehe.. kasihan korang tapi aku ok aje. Faham apa yang cikgu ajar tadi"

"Kau lain Faye.. kau tu otak bijak sama macam si Fang tu" kata Gopal "Kebijaksanaan aku hanya tertumpu kepada makanan sahaja. Itulah keistimewa yang ada pada diri aku"

"Hehehe.. tapi kalau kau belajar bersungguh-sungguh, mesti kau akan pandai" Gopal tersengih kepada Faye

"Pandai apa kebendanya. Dia tu pandai makan, pandai main video game, pandai cari pasal dengan aku dan paling penting sekali, pandai dalam segi lawak sahaja"

"Dey! Itu adalah personality aku.. janganlah nak marah-marah aku pulak" Fang buat muka sombong kepada Gopal "Selamatlah aku ni baik. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku belasah kau"

"Belasahlah kalau berani" Fang saja buat nada sindiran kepada Gopal "Jomlah, kita lawa.. aku pasti, aku akan menang dan kau akan kalah.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Lalu seseorang menepuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Kau ni.. kerja asyik nak belasah orang sahaja" Suara Bella muncul di sebelah dia

"Suka hati akulah!" Fang bersilang tangan sambil berjalan. Dia sudah bermasam muka dan malas hendak melayan kawan-kawan dia. Fang terus beredar dari situ. Mereka biarkan Fang pergi kerana mereka takut Fang akan menjadi bad mood pula. Mata Fang tertumpu kepada seseorang iaitu abang dia

Kaizo ada di situ bersama dua orang budak kecil iaitu Rizu dan Idoli

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"RIZU!" Fang berlari ke arah mereka. Hati dia sangat suka apabila abang dia datang untuk mengambil dia dari sekolah "Korang dari mana?"

"Kita orang dari rumah. Lepas tu abang Paizo cakap kita pergi berjalan-jalan dan lepas tu boleh abang Fang dari sekolah" Rizu terus pegang tangan abang kesayangan dia

"Idoli tadi main dengan abang Rizu dekat rumah. Kita orang main perang-perang, lawan-lawan dan lepas tu selamatkan Putera Kaizo! Lepas tu dia jadi Raja Kaizo!" Idoli terus bercerita lagi "Lepas tu Idoli kena pergi cari ubat untuk pulihkan Raja Kaizo kerana size dia sangat besar. Kasihan Permaisuri Lynna sebab raja dia besar sangat. Raja Kaizo terkena sumpahan ahli sihir tapi kita orang belum lagi jumpa ubat tu"

"Abang Paizo kata, kita orang boleh sambung esok sahaja tapi tak bestlah abang Fang takde. Kalau tidak, boleh main sama-sama. Abang Fang akan menjadi hero baru dalam pengembaraan Pizu dan Idoli! Hehehe" Fang tersenyum kecil melihat Rizu begitu seronok sekali bercerita

"Jadi, abang Kaizo bagi korang berdua bersepahkan rumah? Dia takde nak marah-marah?"

"Takde abang Fang. Abang Paizo bagi kita orang main puas-puas. Dia cakap, biarlah rumah bersepah asalkan kita orang berseronok. Lepas tu abang Paizo cakap, tunggu abang Fang balik dan kemaskan rumah.. hehehe" Rizu tersenyum lebar kepada Fang

"Cheh..." bisik Fang "Nanti abang kemaskan rumah. Jom abang hantar Rizu balik rumah. Esok sahaja Rizu main dengan Idoli lagi ok"

"Ok!" Rizu menghayunkan tangan mereka berdua. Idoli begitu suka melihat mereka berdua dan lalu dia pergi pegang tangan Rizu lagi sebelah. Dia juga menghayun-hayunkan tangan mereka. Kaizo hanya memerhatikan mereka sahaja. Hati dia tersentuh dengan keseronokan mereka bertiga. Gelak ketawa, bergurau mesra dan berborak tentang dalam pelbagai perkara. Ianya membuat Kaizo teringat balik pergi ke masa silam dia, ketika ibu bapanya masih hidup

Lalu dia teringat tentang Lynna mempunyai kuasa boleh melihat masa silam tapi dia juga ada jam kuasa yang dia simpan di kapal angkasa. Pergi ke masa silam atau melihat masa silam itu dengan bantuan Lynna. Dia fikir, baik dia melihat sahaja daripada pergi ke sana kerana dia takut Idoli akan ikut dia nanti. Lagipun Idoli masih kecil lagi, dia tidak mahu buat Idoli pening kepala atau tercakap tentang masa depan mereka. Ianya boleh mengubah sejarah mereka dan kemungkinan, dia tidak akan mendapat menjadi seorang kapten yang terhandal

"DI MANA DIA, ANAK KAPTEN KAIZO! ANAK KAPTEN KAIZO BELUM WUJUD LAGI! CHAN MALI CHAN OI OI! CHAN MALI CHAN OI OI! KETIPUNG PAYUNG!"

"LAGU APAKAH ITU?"

"LARI LARI! ABANG PAIZO NAK MENGAMUK TAK TENTU PASAL!" Fang, Rizu dan Idoli larikan diri daripada Kaizo. Mereka tergelak sambil berlari tetapi Kaizo tidak mengejar mereka, dia biarkan mereka lari. Kaizo hanya berjalan sahaja sambil menikamti keindahan langit waktu petang itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kawan-kawan Fang dan Faye berkumpul di rumah mereka kerana mereka ingin membuat sebuah buku scrapbook. Di dalam buku itu terdapat pelbagai kenangan mereka bersama. Semua gambar tersebut dari kamera Gopal dan Faye. Laptop dan printer sudah tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu. Masing-masing begitu kecoh sekali untuk memilih gambar mana yang sesuai, gambar mana yang patut letak di dalam buku scrapbook mereka dan gambar Kaizo yang mana patut letak kerana semua gambar Kaizo hanya bermuka serius sahaja. Kalau gambar dia tersenyum pun, hanya 2 3 gambar sahaja

"Banyaknya kertas" Idoli suka pula melihat kertas putih banyak-banyak "Idoli nak satu kertas boleh?"

"Errr.. kejap, bagi akak guna dulu" kata Faye. Lalu Idoli pergi tekan print dan secara automatiknya, printer itu bergerak dan print gambar Fang sedang tidur nyenyak

"Idoli! Kenapa Idoli pergi print gambar tu?" Fang mengambil kertas gambar itu dan lalu dia mengumpal-gumpalnya menjadi sebuah kertas bola. Dia terus campak ke tempat lain. Idoli pergi kejar bola kertas itu. Dia telah pun bertukar menjadi seekor anak kucing dan bermain-main dengan gumpalan kertas itu

"Hehehe... comel sangatlah anak kucing ini. Rasa mahu bela dia sahaja" Ying mengusap-usap kepala Idoli

"Kalau kau nak, ambiklah" balas Fang sambil duduk di sofa

"Lepas tu, kau nak abang kau marah ke?"

"Hmmm... biarlah aku kena marah Boboiboy, asalkan hidup aku bahagia bersama dengan abang aku"

"Sebut pasal abang Kaizo, mana dia?" tanya Yaya yang kini sedang duduk bersila di sebelah Faye. Mereka berdua sibuk memilih gambar

"Abang aku ada dekat kapal angkasa, tengah latihan tempur dengan kak Lynna. Dia cakap kalau Idoli ikut, takde makanan ikan malam ni. Jadi Idoli duduk ajelah dekat sini tapi dia orang akan balik ke sini sebelum kita orang semua pergi ke sekolah"

"Oh begitu.. jadi bolehlah kita orang buat bising yea" kata Bella sambil tersenyum sinis "Faye, pasang lagu yang best best.. boleh kita nyanyi ramai-ramai!"

"Lagu apa yang best? Aku tengok lagu dekat laptop si Fang ni penuh dengan lagu kegemaran dia, movie, tv drama.. video-video semasa dia kecik-" Terus Bella menyelit di antara Yaya dan Faye "Err.. kau kenapa Bella?"

"Nak tengok si Fang masa dia kecik-kecik dulu lah.. mesti tak comelkan.. heheheee" Bella sudah pergi mencari file video-video tersebut "Tak sabar aku nak menontonnya"

"WOI! Kau nak kena dengan aku ke" Fang berdiri di belakang Bella dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"Sabar Fang sabar.. Bella cuma nak tengok aje, bukannya dia nak pergi sebarkan kepada orang lain" Boboiboy tarik Fang untuk kembali duduk di sofa

"Betul tu! Memang benar apa yang Boboiboy katakan tadi" kata Bella dengan hati gembiranya

"Kau dan abang kau memang rapat semenjak kecil lagi yea" tanya Harraz sambil membuka mukasurat buku sejarah dunia

"Ha ah, tapi ada masanya dia lupakan aku.. dia sibuk sangat dengan misi dia tapi sekarang ni, dia sudah mulai mengambil perhatian terhadap aku" Mata Fang asyik perhatikan Bella. Sebuah video sudah terbuka dan terpaparlah video ketika Fang berenang-renang di dalam kolam bersama Kaizo

"Wei Fang, boleh tak aku nak makan kek lobak merah ni?" tanya Gopal secara tiba-tiba. Dia baru keluar dapur

"Kalau kau nak abang aku mengamuk, makanlah. Kek tu kak Lynna yang bagi" kata Fang dengan nada serius dia "Tapi kalau kau lapar sangat, makanlah. Bolehlah abang aku bagi kau latihan tempur"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Gopal "Makanan apa yang aku boleh makan dan tidak membuat abang kau mengamuk tak tentu pasal?"

"Hmmm... biskut kucing. Tak pun makanan si itik tu" Gopal sabar sahaja dengan jawapan Fang

"Dey! Jawaplah betul-betul!" Gopal terasa ada sesuatu di kaki dia, lalu dia melihat ke bawah. Idoli masih lagi dalam bentuk kucing, sedang gesel-geselkan badan dia di kaki Gopal "Adeh, Idoli ni nak main dengan aku ke atau dia memang manja teramat?"

"Dia nak bermanja-manja aje tu" kata Ying

"Wei, kalau kau lapar sangat.. ada tuna pizza dalam peti sejuk tu. Kau pergilah panaskan. Jangan nak suruh aku pulak" Gopal terus masuk ke dalam dapur dan diikuti oleh Idoli

"Bella, jomlah kita siapkan scrapbook kita. Video-video ni semua, kita tengok lain kali ajelah"

"Hmmm.. yelah Yaya tapi takpe, aku sudah tengok si Pang masa kecik-kecik. Memang comel tapi bila dah besar, langsung tak comel" Fang ambil buku sejarah dari tangan Harraz, lalu dia menghempuk kepala Bella "WEI! KAU APAHAL? SESUKA HATI KAU AJE KAN KETUK KEPALA AKU!"

"Dah tu, kau pun sama aje.. ketuk kepala aku sesuka hati. Ada hati nak marah orang, tapi kau pun sama aje"

"Wei, janganlah bergaduh. Kita kan nak buat scrapbook tentang kenangan kita bersama. Tak nak gaduh-gaduh, rosakkan mood aje nanti" tegur Boboiboy. Bella dan Fang terus berpaling muka. Kedua-dua mereka bersilang tangan dan bermuka masam. Yaya, Faye dan Harraz gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Biarkanlah dia orang.. jom cari gambar kita ramai-ramai" Faye terus mencari gambar di dalam laptop itu dan lalu dia berhenti di sebuah gambar "Aku suka gambar ni"

"Gambar mana tu?"

"Itu bukan gambar kita dekat dunia kak Lynna?" tanya Harraz "Hehehe... semua buat muka comel tapi abang Kaizo aje buat muka serius"

"Tapi paling comel dan pelik sekali mestilah Lily" Boboiboy tunjuk muka Lily yang buat muka pelik

"Manyak cantik gambar ni tapi..." Jari Ying terus tunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang berdiri di sebelah Lily "Itu bukan ke..."

"RATU LILY?!" Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harra pandang sesama sendiri dan terus lari lintang pukang keluar dari rumah. Gopal dan Idoli keluar dari dapur dan mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat rumah itu menjadi kosong dan pintu rumah terbuka luas

"Aik, mana semua orang?"

"Dia orang tinggalkan abang Gopal kot" kata Idoli sambil kunyah pizza tuna dia "Jom kita tengok movie dekat laptop abang Fang"

"Jom" Gopal tidak kisah kalau dia di tinggalkan, asalkan ada makanan untuk perut dia

* * *

"Kaizo, betul ke kau nak tengok memori kau ketika masa kau kecil lagi?"

Lynna dan Kaizo berada di dalam kapal angkasa. Kaizo memilih kapal angkasanya kerana di situ tenang dan tiada gangguan dari sesiapa pun. Mereka ada di medan latihan tempur sambil duduk bersila. Mereka duduk sambil menghala ke arah masing-masing. Lahap ada di situ sebagai pelindung mereka. Kalau apa-apa terjadi, bolehlah dia beritahu kaptennya secepat mungkin

"Betul, kerana aku sangat merindui saat-saat itu"

"Baiklah Kaizo. Tadahkan kedua belah tangan kau" Kaizo ikut sahaja arahan dari Lynna "Pejamkan mata kau dan aku akan bawa kau pergi masuk ke dalam memori kau"

"Nanti rasa sakit ke?" tanya Lahap

"Takdelah.. tak rasa apa-apa pun" Lynna tersenyum. Dia lihat Kaizo sudah pun pejamkan mata. Lalu Lynna letak kedua belah tangannya ke atas tapak tangan Kaizo. Tangan mereka tersentuh sedikit. Lynna pejamkan matanya dan tumpukan kepada kuasa dia. Satu pancaran cahaya bersinar-sinar di antara tangan Lynna dan Kaizo

Lahap melihat wajah Kaizo menjadi tenang. Kaizo sudah masuk ke dalam memori dia sendiri. Dia dan Lynna dapat melihat memori itu bersama

 _"Pang! Pang! Tengok apa yang ayah belikan untuk kita berdua!"_

 _"Apa dia abang?" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya. Kaizo tunjuk dua pedang main kepada adiknya "WAH! Bestnya! Terima kasih ayah!"_

 _"Main elok-elok, jangan gaduh-gaduh" kata ayah mereka_

 _"BAIK AYAH!" Kaizo dan Fang terus memeluk ayah mereka "Kami sayangkan ayah!" Kai tersenyum sedikit melihat kedua anaknya begitu gembira mendapat hadiah mainan daripada dia_

 _"Jom Pang! Kita main lanun-lanun"_

 _"Abang jadi lanun ke?"_

 _"Tak, abang jadi pahlawan terhebat! Abang akan kalahkan lanun-lanun itu, termasuklah kapten lanun sekali" Kaizo panjat ke atas sofa dan berdiri bangga sambil mencekak pinggang. Mata dia memandang luar, terus ke kolam renang. Fang rasa sangat bangga dengan abangnya, lalu dia bertepuk tangan_

 _"Yeah! Abang memang hebat! Adik suka! Adik suka!"_

 _"Mari kita mempertahankan rumah ini daripada diserang oleh sekumpulan lanun jahat!" Kaizo turun dari sofa itu. Dia pergi kumpul kesemua patung teddy bear dan letak di tepi-tepi dinding kaca rumah_

 _"Abang nak buat apa?"_

 _"Adik, teddy bear itu adalah lanun-lanun yang ingin menyerang rumah kita! Mari kita halau mereka dan jangan biarkan mereka ganggu ibu bapa kita, adik"_

 _"Baik abang!" Fang dan Kaizo terus bayangkan lanun-lanun itu mempunyai sebilah pisau dan berlawan dengan mereka_

 _Kai dan Keiko melihat kedua anak mereka sedang bermain dengan begitu seronok sekali. Mereka tersenyum sambil berdiri di tepi pintu dapur. Kaizo dan Fang melempar-lempar teddy bear mereka ke sana sini. Mereka melompat-lompat di situ kerana berjaya menewaskan pasukan lanun-lanun tersebut_

 _"Tapi kita tidak boleh duduk berehat lagi"_

 _"Kenapa abang?" Kaizo tunjuk ke arah tangga rumah. Ada anak patung harimau sedang duduk di situ "Kita kena kalahkan harimau tu?"_

 _"Itu bukan harimau biasa, adik. Itulah ketua kapten lanun. Dia telah berjaya memasuki rumah kita semasa kita berlawan dengan askar-askar lanun dia. Mari kita hapuskan dia! YAHH!" Kaizo berlari ke arah anak patung harimau itu_

 _"YAHHH!" Fang ikut di belakang abangnya_

 _"Hati-hati adik, kapten lanun itu ada kuasa. Dia dapat menukarkan kita menjadi batu"_

 _"ERKK! Pang takut"_

 _"Pang jangan takut, abang akan sentiasa ada di sisi adik" Kaizo terus berlari naik ke atas tangga. Fang duduk di bawah sambil melihat abangnya cucuk anak patung harimua itu dan terus dia tolak anak patung itu jatuh dari tangga "Abang berjaya menewaskan kapten harimau!"_

 _"YEAHH! ABANG KUAT! ABANG BERANI!"_

 _"Hehehe..." Kaizo turun dari tangga tersebut "Abang memang kuat tapi abang nak juga adik kuat macam abang. Adik dan abang selamanya"_

 _"Adik dan abang selamanya" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaizo memeluk rapat adiknya "Abang janji dengan adik yang abang tak kan tinggalkan adik"_

 _"Tak, kalau abang tinggalkan adik.. maafkan abang"_

Mata Kaizo terbuka apabila memori dia berhenti di situ sahaja. Lynna juga turut membuka matanya, mereka berdua bertentangan mata tetapi mata Kaizo sudah berkaca sedikit

"Kaizo?"

"Aku mungkir janji Pang yang aku tak kan tinggalkan dia tapi aku lupa.. aku tinggalkan dia dekat bumi seorang diri untuk menjalankan misi"

"Kaizo.. janganlah kau bersedihan. Perkara sudah pun berlaku tapi sekarang ni, kau sudah tidak tinggalkan dia. Lagipun dia tidak ingat tentang janji itu kerana masa itu, dia masih kecil lagi. Kau jangan salahkan diri kau sendiri"

"Terima kasih Lynna" Kaizo bangunkan diri dia "Mari kita adakan sesi latihan tempur"

"Tapi kau jangan lupa pula.. kita kena turun ke bumi sebentar lagi. Nanti siapa nak jaga Idoli"

"Yea, aku tak kan lupa. Lagipun Rizu akan datang ke rumah nanti sebab nak main dengan Idoli. Makin lama makin rapat mereka berdua" Lynna terus bangunkan diri "Kalau mereka tak nak dipisahkan, aku akan cuba untuk memujuk Raja Rex untuk berikan peluang Idoli tinggal di sini lagi"

"Mesti dia akan gembira" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia

"Jadi kapten aku dengan baiknya, akan memujuk Raja Rex?"

"Kenapa Lahap? Kau ingat aku ni kejam sangat ke?"

"Hehee... mana adalah kapten tapi semoga kapten berjaya memujuk Raja Rex. Apa yang aku lihat, mereka berdua seperti kapten dan Pang semasa mereka kecil lagi"

"Macam mana kau tahu? Kau pergi menghendap aku semasa aku kecil lagi ke?" Mata merah menyala melihat Lahap dengan muka bengisnya. Lahap takut dengan muka garang kaptennya

"Ma-mana ada kapten. Aku selalu menonton rakaman video semasa kapten dan Pang kecik-kecik dulu" Lahap tersengit "Yelah, takde benda nak buat dekat kapal angkasa ni. Jadi aku tengok ajelah video-video tu semua sebagai hiburan hati aku. Kapten memang comel masa kecik dulu"

"Kalau begitu.." Kaizo berjalan ke arah Lahap "Lynna duduk sahaja di tepi dan kau pula... akan jalankan latihan tempur versi ganas dengan aku"

"Adeh, pertama kali aku terkena latihan tempur versi ganas.. relakan ajelah" Lahap terpaksa mengharungi dengan keamukan dari kaptennya sendiri. Lynna terpaksa berlari ke bilik Kaizo dan melihat sendiri di tingkap bilik kerana makin lama, makin ganas si Kaizo belasah Lahap. Memang menakutkan

* * *

 **Hehehe.. macam mana? ok ke k.o?**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Lindi - Pulau Rintis tidak wujud, ianya hanyalah rekaan sahaja :D Author hanya pergi ke tempat kelahiran Hamka sahaja :)**

 **Daniel - Plushie itu seperti anak patung atau boneka :D**

 **Aini - Author sebenarnya menangis semasa author menulis ucapkan Fang tu T_T Uwaaaaaa! hehehe..**

 **Lizz - Meh author bagikan plushie Fang, landak dan Rizu xD ambik 3 sekali gus! hehehe**

 **fangcool - semua sudah maafkan Ratu Lily T_T fangcool jangan menangis yea**

 **mysterious girl - hehehe... tapi idea plushie itu biasa-biasa sahaja :D itu pun sebab banyak sangat plushie dalam chapter Sesi Merapu (Blame it on Kaizo)**

 **Lily - Lily chan macam tahu sahaja author tengah sakit hati.. sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lepas, datanglah satu review yang buat author rasa geram sangat but author still tersenyum and masih lagi boleh sambung menulis~ dan sebab itu author balas balik dengan satu chapter yang ada pengajaran yang bermanfaat! hehehehe... apa yang dia tulis tu, biarkan ajelah menjadi misteri *peyuk peyuk Lily balik* Terjun dalam lautan plushie kejap.. macam seronok aje~ *gigit kepala plushie Fang***

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next week hari isnin or selasa ok!**

 **Sayonara!**


	71. Misi Superheroes

**Haluuuuu! Apa khabar semua? Sihat ke? sudah makan? ada sup lobak merah tak? hehehee..**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini! Terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menyokong fanfic ini dan juga fanfic author yang lain.. hehehee**

 **and lastly, thank you sebab bagi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter panjang ni xD heheheee...**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Misi Superheroes

Mata Fang melirik ke kanan dan selepas itu ke kiri. Dua pesaingan terhebat dia sedang menunggu untuk dia letakkan kad Uno yang seterusnya. Dia melihat kad-kad Unonya yang hanya tinggal 3 keping sahaja. Dia pasti, dia akan kalahkan pesaingan terhebat dia iaitu Bella dan Harraz. Kedua mereka memang sangat mahir kenakan orang. Kawan-kawan dia berdebar-debar untuk melihat siapakah yang akan kalah dalam permainan kad Uno. Mereka bertiga kini sedang duduk bersila di depan kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Faye, Lily, Rizu dan Idoli sedang menunggu orang terakhir dalam permainan itu kerana yang kalah akan belanja mereka air Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Boboiboy, Gopal, Faye dan Lily berharap orang itu adalah Fang. Manakala Yaya, Ying, Rizu dan Idoli tidak kisah siapa yang akan kalah dalam permainan itu

"Wei Fang, cepatlah jalan" marah Bella yang sudah hilang kesabarannya

"Jap ler.." Fang terus keluarkan kad skip warna biru dan lalu dia letak di atas kad lain "Tadi kau yang suruh aku cepat jalankan.. sekarang kau kena tunggu dan bersabar yea" kata Fang dengan sindirannya

"Cheh, tak guna punya Fang" Hati Bella panas dengan tindakan Fang tadi

"Jadi giliran aku untuk berjalan" Harraz keluarkan kad Reverse warna biru "Jadi Bella jalan tapi.." Dia keluarkan kad Reverse lagi warna hijau "Fang jalan tapi..." Satu lagi dia keluarkan Reverse kad warna merah "UNO!"

"ERKK!" Terkejut Fang dan Bella

"Maknanya, aku jalan balik.. hehehe" Lalu Harraz keluarkan kad nombor 5 warna merah "Baru Bella boleh jalan"

"Terima kasih yea Harraz" kata Bella sambil tersenyum-senyum meletakkan uno kad Skip warna merah "Uno!" Dia kini tinggal satu kad sahaja lagi

"Cheh! Kau balas dendam yea" berapi-api hati Fang. Kad dia tinggal dua sahaja lagi tetapi dia tidak boleh jalan

"Maaf yea Bella" Harraz letak Draw 2 kad warna merah "UNO GAME!"

"WAH! Abang Harraz memang menakjubkan" Idoli bertepuk tangan di situ "Sekarang giliran abang Fang dan kakak Bella!"

"You can do it Bella! Kalahkan si landak!" Lily terjerit kecil di situ. Dia sudah teruja melihat Bella keluarkan kad terakhir dia

"YOU LOSE PRETTY BOY! UNO GAME!" Bella terus letakkan Draw 2 kad warna merah juga "YAHOOOO! SI LANDAK KALAH!"

"LANDAK KALAH! LANDAK KALAH! LANDAK KALAH!" Lily menjerit-jerit di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba. Dia berlari dengan terujanya "LANDAK KALAH! LANDAK KALAH!"

"Hehehee.. sabar yea Fang, inikan permainan sahaja" Boboiboy cuba memujuk Fang yang suka marah-marah orang "Kalau duit kau tak cukup, aku boleh tambahkan"

"Duit aku memang cukup tapi cukup untuk beli dua dozen donut lobak merah.. TIDAKKKKKKK!" Fang terbaring di situ sambil bayangkan duit dia melayang pergi "Oh donut lobak merah, sehingga kita dapat berjumpa lagi"

"Kasihan kau yea tapi.. AKU CUKUP TERUJA KERANA FANG NAK BELANJA KITA SEMUA!" Gopal sudah pun pergi duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil memesan air dia "Tok Aba, bagi ice blended chocolate satu tapi Fang bayar"

"Saya pun!" Faye ada di situ juga dengan Gopal

Fang masih terdampar lagi di atas rumput hijau. Boboiboy usik-usik bahu Fang dengan ranting kayu tetapi Fang tidak bergerak. Mata Fang tidak berkelip-kelip dari tadi lagi. Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Fang sedang kesedihan kerana duit dia melayang untuk belanja mereka semua

"Biarkan ajelah dia dekat situ" kata Bella. Lalu dia bangunkan diri dia untuk pergi sertai Gopal dan Faye di kedai Tok Aba

"Maaf yea Fang, aku tak nak kalah sebab duit aku tak cukup untuk belanja korang semua" kata Harraz yang sedang tersengih itu "Kau jangan marah aku yea"

"Tak.. aku tak marah, aku cuma kecewa kerana tidak dapat merasai donut lobak merah pada hari ini"

"Kasihan abang Fang.. nanti Pizu belanja abang Fang yea" Rizu tarik tangan Fang untuk bangun dari situ "Jom abang Fang, kita makan ice cream chocolate"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang terpaksa bangun. Dia mahu mengamuk di situ tetapi itu hanyalah permainan sahaja. Sudah menjadi adat menang kalah. Jadi dia redha sahaja dengan kekalahan dia "Rizu betul ke nak belanja abang donut lobak merah?"

"Ha ah tapi satu ajelah sebab Pizu pun tak cukup duit nak beli banyak-banyak"

"Satu pun satulah" Fang terus ke kedai Tok Aba bersama Rizu. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya sudah memesan air mereka kecuali Idoli. Dia hanya mahu pancake biasa sahaja dan atasnya ada ice cream vanilla

"Baiknya Idoli. Langsung tak makan chocolate" kata Yaya sambil mengusap kepala Idoli

"Sebab Idoli tak boleh makan chocolate. Kalau Idoli makan, nanti Idoli muntah"

"Oh begitu.. nanti kakak Ying bagi sup ikan, Idoli nak tak? Kakak yang buat" kata Ying dengan bangganya. Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar tanda dia mahu sup ikan itu "Hehehe.. budak kecik ni suka sangat makan ikan"

"Lepas tu Idoli nak burger salmon boleh?" Idoli bukan pandang Ying tetapi dia pandang ke arah Yaya "Idoli sukalah yang burger salmon kakak Yaya buat hari tu"

"Bila masa kau buat burger untuk dia, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Kau hantar burger dekat rumah Fang ke?"

"Takdelah, minggu lepas dekat rumah aku, Idoli dan Rizu main dengan adik aku. Lepas tu aku buatlah sesuatu yang special untuk mereka bertiga. Tak tahu pula Idoli suka dengan burger salmon tu"

"Idoli suka burger tu tapi biskut kak-" Gopal terus tutup mulut Idoli

"Dia cakap biskut Yaya tu si Fang selalu makan dekat rumah" Fang terus pijak kaki Gopal "ADOI!" Selepas itu Idoli gigit tangan Gopal "ADOI ADOI!"

"Hehehee... Idoli sudah mahir dalam mengigit orang!" Rizu meloncat-loncat bersama Idoli

"Dey! Yang kau suruh Rizu ajar Idoli gigit orang kenapa?" Gopal mengusap-usap kesan gigitan di tangannya "Tak rasa kasihan ke dengan aku ni? Selalu sangat kena gigit dengan Rizu, sekarang ni si Idoli pulak"

"Rizu pun dah ikut perangai kau. Cubalah ajar yang benda baik-baik dekat Rizu" marah Yaya kepada Fang dengan nada tegas dia "Macam mana nak jadi abang yang terbaik kepada Rizu. Yang aku nampak, abang kau menjadi abang yang terbaik kepada Rizu dan Idoli"

"Suka hati akulah kalau dia nak ikut perangai aku yang nakal ni. Kau sibuk apahal" Fang bersilang tangan "Sudahlah, aku balik dulu"

"Eh Fang, siapa nak bayarkan semua ni kalau kau balik" Fang pusingkan kepalanya ke tepi untuk melihat Boboiboy "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau bayarkan dulu.. nanti aku bayar balik" Fang terus tersengih. Boboiboy berikan renungan tajam dekat Fang

"Haiyaa.. ingatkan dia nak marah-marah, rupanya lain" Ying menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Baik tak payah belanja orang kalau macam tu.. jomlah semua, kita bayar sendiri" Boboiboy malas hendak melayan Fang. Gopal rasa sedih pula kerana dia tiada duit untuk membayar air Ice Blended Chocolate tersebut. Kalau dia pinjam, mesti dia kena bayar balik nanti dan dia tidak mahu berhutang dengan Tok Aba lagi

"Yelah yelah.. aku belanjalah tapi korang kena belanja aku donut lobak merah" Terus Bella menepuk kepala Fang "Woi!"

"Amboi! Lepas kau belanja kita orang, kau suruh kita orang belanja kau pulak" marah Bella

"Kenalah adil, mana boleh aku belanja-"

"PANG!" Terkejut Fang. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya tetapi bukan abang dia yang ada di situ "Eh, kenapa Lahap?"

"Pang.. kapten.. kena.. tangkap"

"HAH?!" Fang terkejut lagi sekali dengan berita itu. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain pandang satu sama lain. Mereka semua fikir benda yang sama, macam mana abang Kaizo boleh kena tangkap? Bukan ke abang Kaizo adalah kapten yang terkuat di galaxy "Lahap, macam mana boleh jadi begitu?" tanya Fang

"Begini.. kommander TAPOPS telah meminta bantuan daripada abang kau untuk selamatkan salah satu sphera kuasa dari planet Metallum tetapi kapten dan juga Lynna di tangkap oleh alien durjana. Jadi aku meminta kamu semua untuk pergi menyelamatkan mereka berdua"

"Habis tu, macam mana kau boleh terlepas pulak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm.. kapten suruh aku jaga kapal angkasa sementara dia dan Lynna jalankan misi. Tiba-tiba aku dapat signal emergency daripada kapten. Aku cuba menghubungi dia tetapi gagal. Kapten ada beritahu aku sendiri, kalau ada apa-apa berlaku terhadap dia dan Lynna, pergi minta bantuan daripada si Pang dan kawan-kawan dia" kata Lahap dengan hatinya hiba. Dia tidak tahu macam mana kapten dia boleh ditangkap tetapi dia yakin, Fang dapat pergi selamatkan Kapten Kaizo dan juga Lynna

"Kalau macam tu, kita jalan lengahkan masa. Mari kita pergi selamatkan mereka berdua" Tiba-tiba baju Boboiboy ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan lalu tunduk sedikit

"Abang Boboiboy, Pizu nak ikut boleh?"

"Maaf Rizu.. Rizu kena tunggu di sini sahaja. Lagipun Rizu kena jaga Idoli"

"Rizu duduk sahaja dekat sini. Lagipun kakak Faye, kakak Bella, si kakak pelik, abang Harraz ada dekat sini. Dia orang tak ikut pergi dan dia orang akan jaga Rizu dan Idoli dengan baik.. Rizu jangan nakal-nakal ok" Fang terus peluk Rizu "Nanti abang Fang datang balik dengan abang Kaizo dan juga kak Lynna. Abang akan pastikan mereka selamat"

"Ok abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan nada sedih "Abang Fang hati-hati tau. Pizu tak nak kehilangan abang Fang dan juga abang Paizo"

"Idoli pun" Idoli peluk kaki Fang. Semua rasa sayu melihat mereka tetapi ini bukanlah kali terakhir mereka dapat berjumpa dan bersuka ria kerana mereka yakin, semuanya akan selamat

* * *

Fang melihat kapal angkasa abangnya sudah terbang jauh daripada bumi. Dia kini duduk di dalam bilik tidurnya di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Hati dia rasa tidak begitu tenteram setiap kali dia memikirkan tentang keselamatan abangnya dan juga kak Lynna. Adakah mereka selamat ataupun tidak? Pelbagai persoalan yang timbul di dalam pemikirannya

"Fang" Boboiboy memanggil kawan baiknya tetapi Fang endahkan sahaja "Fang, jangan senyap aje"

"Habis tu.. kau nak aku bising-bising, jerit-jerit, lompat-lompat macam si pelik tu" Boboiboy boleh dengar nada kemarahan dari Fang "Aku nak bersendirian... boleh tak kau duduk aje dekat luar"

"Ok.." Boboiboy letak sesuatu di atas meja Fang "Kalau kau perlukan apa-apa, kita orang ada dekat luar" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kawan baiknya keluar dari bilik itu. Mata dia terus memandang sesuatu yang ada di atas meja iaitu pedang kotak milik Rizu. Dia tahu itu pedang kotak Rizu kerana pedang itu ada manik-manik berwarna biru dan ungu

"Kenapa Rizu berikan kepada aku pedang kotak dia?" Fang bangun untuk pergi melihat pedang kotak itu. Dia angkat dan nampak sehelai kertas di tepi pedang kotak tersebut. Lalu dia membaca isi kandungan surat tersebut "Kepada abang Fang, Pizu tak nak abang keseorangan dan abaikan kawan-kawan dia. Pizu nak abang Fang tenang dan yakin abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna selamat. Apa-apa pun terjadi, abang Fang tidak boleh lakukan dalam misi ini dalam keseorangan. Abang Fang perlukan kawan-kawan abang Fang. Pizu akan tunggu abang Fang pulang dengan selamat bersama abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna" Dia terus memeluk surat itu di dadanya

"Fang?" Boboiboy memanggil dia lagi

"Masuklah Boboiboy. Aku suruh kau duduk dekat luar pun, kau tetap degil nak masuk juga dalam bilik aku" Boboiboy tersengih sahaja. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam bilik itu bersama Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Kau dah baca surat tu?"

"Sudah Boboiboy. Nampaknya Rizu sudah kenali diri aku. Dia tak nak diri aku bersendirian. Aku patut ucapkan terima kasih dekat dia kerana tidak mahu aku bersendirian dan aku mahu berjuang bersama kawan-kawan aku"

"Sebab Rizu sayangkan kau dan dia mestilah kenal perangai abang kesayangan dia macam mana" Yaya tergelak sedikit

"Mungkin tapi.." Fang angkat pedang kotak itu "Bukan ke tadi pedang kotak ni takde dengan korang. Macam mana korang bawa masuk pedang kotak ni tanpa aku melihatnya?"

"Hehehee... sebenarnya.." Ying tersengih dan lalu dia keluar dari bilik sebentar. Fang rasa pelik, kemana Ying pergi? "Tapi lu jangan mengamuk" kata Ying dari luar. Mata Fang tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak. Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz masuk ke dalam bilik

"KORANG?!" Terkejut Fang. Hampir nak pengsan pun ada "Woi! Macam mana korang ada dekat sini?"

"Isk isk isk.. jangan marah-marahlah Pang.. kita orang ada dekat sini sebab nak tolong koranglah" kata Bella sambil tersenyum sinis "Lagipun, misi ini perlukan bantuan yang ramai! dan kami sedia membantu superhero Pulau Rintis!"

"Macam mana korang nak selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna, korang mana ada kuasa macam kita orang" tanya Gopal yang rasa kepelikan melihat Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz di situ

"Ha ah, korang mana ada kuasa. Tak kan kita orang nak kena jaga korang juga. Baik korang balik ke bumi sekarang juga" Fang bersilang tangan sambil melihat mereka berempat. Hati dia cukup marah dengan mereka "Korang pun nak kena tangkap juga ke?"

"Takdelah Fang, kita orang tadi jumpa Emmy tadi. Dia sudi menolong kita orang" Faye terus berikan penjelasan kepada Fang yang sudah hilang sabarnya. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Tadi dia buat sesuatu dengan alat pergi ke mana sahaja. Dia cakap, alat Faye tu boleh hantar kita orang ke sini. Sebelum dia pergi, Emmy ada berikan sesuatu kepada Harraz"

"Dia berikan apa?" tanya Yaya

"Dia berikan aku sebuah mesin dan kad yang boleh aku mengondam sesebuah computer atau apa-apa sahaja teknologi" Harraz tunjukkan alat yang berupa computer kecil itu. Ianya seperti mini Ipad tetapi lebih canggih daripada Ipad "Dia cakap aku mahir dalam computer dan dia percaya aku dapat gunakan benda ini dengan baik"

"Itu aje ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Ada lagi" balas Faye "Mikrofon serba guna untuk Lily"

"HELLO!" Bergema bilik tidur Fang dengan suara Lily dekat mikrofon itu. Mereka terpaksa menutup telinga "Opsss... maaf semua, Lily tak sengaja" Lily terus tersengih kepada kawan-kawan dia. Fang merampas mikrofon itu dari tangan Lily

"Isk kau ni, menyemak aje"

"ERKK! LANDAK PANGGIL LILY NI SEMAK?!" Lily terbayangkan dia adalah batu yang sudah hancur dan angin tiupan bawa dia pergi "UWAAAA! LANDAK PANGGIL LILY SEMAK!"

"Wei Fang, janganlah buat hal dalam kapal angkasa ni" Fang teruskan bermasam muka lagi dengan Boboiboy "Selamatlah abang kau takde. Kalau tidak, sudah lama dia humban kita orang dekat planet lain"

"Sudahlah Lily.. jangan ambik hati sangat dengan si Fang ni" Yaya cuba memujuk Lily "Fang ni kan selalu macam tu, tak pernah fikirkan tentang perasaan orang lain. Asyik kena ikut hati dia sahaja"

"Sebab aku lebih hebat daripada korang... HAHAHAAAA!" Fang ketawa bangga di situ "Sekarang, aku jadi kapten dan korang semua kena ikut arahan aku"

"Kaptenlah sangat.. padahal kau tu prebet aje" Fang berapi-api dengan sindiran Bella "Marah yea Pang... hehehehee... aku suka tengok kau marah-marah, nampak comel aje" Fang mahu sahaja mengamuk di situ tetapi dia menahan kemarahan dia, lalu bayang-bayang dia keluar dari tubuh badan

"Aku rasa.. Fang tengah menahan kemarahan dia. Kalau dia macam tu, maknanya..." Gopal melihat Boboiboy "Dia akan menjadi hantu bayang" Menggigil badan Gopal apabila dia teringatkan hantu-hantu pada tahun ini sahaja

"Hantu bayang tu menakutkan sangat ke?" tanya Harraz

"Manyak takut maa... bila si Fang jadi tak betul, nanti apa yang dia cakap, semuanya tak betul. Kadang-kadang tu dia akan menjadi hantu bayang macam sekarang ni" Ying tunjuk kepada Harraz yang Fang sudah pun bertukar menjadi hantu bayang. Hitam dan hanya ada dua pasang mata merah menyala di situ. Harraz menelan ludah kerana rasa takut sedikit

"Sudahlah, jom tinggalkan si Fang ni. Biar dia tenangkan diri dia" Boboiboy keluar dari bilik itu "Nanti kita orang bawakan makanan untuk kau ok, itu pun kalau kau lapar"

Kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang lain, turut keluar dari bilik itu dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di dalam bilik tidurnya. Mereka tidak berani untuk mengacau Fang lagi kerana takut gunung berapi meletup dan habis satu kapal angkasa dengan keamukan Fang. Mereka terus ke bilik kawalan untuk bertanya Lahap tentang perjalanan mereka ke sebuah planet

"Lahap, lama lagi ke kami akan sampai?" tanya Boboiboy

"Lama lagi tapi... APASAL RAMAI SANGAT DALAM BILIK KAWALAN NI?" Berkerut-kerut dahi lahap melihat kawan-kawan Fang penuh di ruangan bilik kawalan itu. Lily sedang duduk di atas kerusi Kaizo

"Hahahaa! Aku lah Kapten Lily! Lajukan kapal angkasa ni!" Lily pusing-pusingkan kerusi Kaizo

"Maaf Lahap, kita orang cuma nak tahu sahaja... jangan risau, nanti saya bawa mereka semua keluar" Boboiboy menyuruh kawan-kawan dia yang lain sehinggalah mereka berkejut dengan kehadiran Fang di dalam bilik kawalan itu

"Fang, kau dah ok ke?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm... macam tak ok aje lagi ni?" kata Bella kerana Fang tersenyum lebar di situ seperti orang tiada masalah "Wei Fang, kau ok ke tak ok ni? Jangan cakap, kau sudah tak betul"

"Betul tu! Aku memang tak betul tapi aku ragu-ragu dengan korang"

"Ragu-ragu sebab apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ragu-ragu sebab siapa jaga Rizu dan Idoli dekat bumi? Jangan cakap korang tinggalkan dia orang berdua dekat bumi tanpa pengawasan dari orang dewasa? Oh tidak.. siapa nak berikan mereka makan minum nanti? Boboiboy, siapa nak jaga dia orang dengan kita semuanya ada dekat sini? Yaya, jomlah kita patah balik dan bawa mereka berdua sekali. Ying, kau tak rasa sedih ke mereka ditinggalkan begitu sahaja dan kau Go-" Kepala dia kena kentuk dengan tangan besi Gopal

"Pengsan pun si Fang ni" Gopal tiup tangan besi dia seperti meniup pistol yang baru habis menembak. Dia pulihkan tangan dia kepada yang asal

"Dah tak betul si Fang. Jangan masa misi nak selamatkan abang dia dan kak Lynna, dia masih lagi tak betul sudah" Boboiboy angkat kedua belah tangan Fang dan Harraz angkat kedua belah kaki Fang. Mereka terpaksa heret Fang sampai ke bilik dia

* * *

Lahap mendarat kapal angkasa kaptennya di tempat yang lapang yang ada di atas bukit dan jauh daripada istana yang diperbuat daripada besi. Dari langit lagi, mereka semua boleh lihat istana itu kelihatan indah sekali. Ianya terdapat sebuah taman yang sangat luas di bahagian belakang istana itu. Mereka tidak tahu samada penghuni istana itu nampak kapal angkasa mereka ataupun tidak kerana Lahap tidak menyembunyikan diri mereka

"Lahap, itu ke istana alien durjana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Bukan, istana itu adalah milik seorang permaisuri tetapi ianya telah ditawan oleh alien durjana. Mereka menjadikan istana itu sebagai kubu mereka. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati semasa memasuki kawasan istana itu kerana aku sendiri tidak pasti apa yang ada. Mungkin ada perangkap"

"Perangkap?" Gopal rasa takut pula jikalau ada perangkap yang boleh membuat diri dia tercedera "Ada perangkap beruang angkasa ke nanti?"

"Itu aku tidak pasti"

"Hantu angkasa?"

"Itu pun aku tidak pasti juga" balas Lahap dengan soalan-soalan merepek Gopal

"Kalau landak angkasa macam mana pula?" Lahap sabar sahaja dengan soalan Gopal. Mata dia merenung tajam ke arah Gopal "Hehehe... saya tanya aje"

"Kalau landak angkasa.. aku rasa tiap-tiap hari kau tengok landak angkasa tu, siap boleh bercakap lagi si landak angkasa tu" Apa yang Lahap maksudkan tadi itu adalah Fang "Kau ni, macam-macam soalan kau tanya tapi kalau kau nak tahu. Apa kata, kau menjadi orang pertama pergi masuk ke dalam istana tersebut" Gopal tersengih kepada Lahap

"Apasal aku rasa garang Lahap macam seseorang yea" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya sambil memikirkan sehinggalah dia dapat jawapannya "Hmmm... pengikut setia abang Kaizo katakan. Garang Lahap pun nak dekat-dekat sama dengan kapten dia"

"Baiklah, kamu semua boleh bergerak dan pasal Pang tu, biarkan dia aje. Aku akan jaga dia"

"Baik Lahap!" kata Boboiboy dan Gopal secara serentak sambil berikan tabik kepada Lahap. Mereka berdua terus ke sebuah elevator tetapi tidak semua dapat masuk. Jadi terpaksalah turun secara bergilir-gilir

Lily mesti nak turun bersama dengan Boboiboy dia. Gopal bersabar sahaja dengan Lily kerana dari tadi asyik tolak Gopal ke tepi dinding elevator

"Dey! Sanalah sikit!"

"Mana boleh, Gopal lah kena sana sikit sebab Gopal lagi besar dari Lily yang keding ini" Lalu dia berdrama di situ "Keding Lily lain daripada keding si landak tu tapi keding Lily tidaklah sedasyat dia. Janganlah marah Lily yang keding ini wahai Gopal yang besar dan boroi"

"Bila masa aku boroi!"

"Sudahlah tu, janganlah nak cari pasal pulak.. Kau ni Lily, jangan nak jadi macam si Fang tu"

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi "Lily jadi landak? Bila masa Lily mengamuk tak tentu pasal? Lily... bukan.. landak.." Terus dia menjadi kaku di dalam elevator. Sampai sahaja di bawah, Gopal terpaksa menolak Lily yang sudah tidak bergerak-gerak itu

Mereka terpaksa menunggu kawan-kawan mereka yang lain untuk sampai ke bawah. Elevator di belakang mereka sudah pun tertutup rapi dan terus naik ke atas untuk mengambil tiga lagi orang iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Faye. Boboiboy melihat istana yang tidak terletak jauh dari situ tetapi mereka perlu turun dari bukit itu terlebih dahulu dan merentasi hutan untuk sampai ke istana tersebut

"Lily ni bila boleh bergerak? Tak kan kita nak tinggalkan dia dekat sini sahaja?"

"Entahlah Gopal. Nanti kejap lagi bergeraklah dia tu" Boboiboy usik-usik sedikit bahu Lily "Kepelikan Lily ni, semakin hari semakin pelik tapi kita orang semua, masih boleh tahan dengan kepelikan dia kecuali si Fang tu"

"Tahu takpe" Lalu Gopal mendapat satu idea nakal "Kalau aku ketuk kepala Lily ni macam aku ketuk si Fang, agaknya dia pengsan ke tak? Hehehee..."

"Wei! Kau jangan nak buat hal pulak"

"Ala Boboiboy, aku nak tengok aje apa reaksi dia"

"Sudahlah tu Gopal, kita dekat sini nak selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Bukan untuk cari pasal" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya sudah pun berada di situ "Ok, semua sudah bersedia? Mari kita jalankan misi kita tapi hati-hati masa dekat hutan nanti. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan berlaku nanti"

"Agaknya ada beruang angkasa tak?" tanya Gopal lagi

"Tak habis-habis dengan beruang angkasa kau. Kalau ada, kau sendiri pergi uruskan beruang angkasa tu nanti" kata Bella tersenyum sinis

"Jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukanlah, jom bergerak" Boboiboy melangkah kakinya untuk turun dari bukit itu tetapi Ying sudah menarik jaket orennya

"Haiyaa... kenapa lu nak guna situ"

"Habis tu, kau nak kita guna laluan mana Ying?"

"Kita guna jambatan itu sahaja maaaa" Ying tunjuk sebuah jambatan panjang dan tinggi. Ianya tidak jauh daripada mereka semua. Jambatan itu menghubungkan dari bukit itu, terus ke istana tersebut. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Hehehe... buat apa susah-susah nak masuk hutan, jambatan sudah ada. Kita ikut sahaja situ"

"Yaya, kau tengok keadaan jambatan tu, selamat ke tak untuk kita lalui" Yaya ikut sahaja arahan dari Boboiboy. Dia terus terbangkan diri untuk memeriksa jambatan itu. Jambatan itu memang berdiri dengan kukuhnya dan tiada kesan rosak. Jambatan itu memang tinggi. Di bawah jambatan itu terdapat sebuah gaung yang amat dalam. Ada hutan-hutan di tepi gaung tersebut. Tiada aliran sungai di situ, semuanya hutan sahaja

"Macam mana Yaya, ok tak?" tanya Ying

"Semuanya ok!" Yaya terus mendarat di tepi pintu masuk jambatan tersebut "Tapi sesiapa yang takut dengan tinggi tu.. hehehe.. harap maaflah yea"

"Sebenarnya, aku takut dengan tempat yang tinggi-tinggi tapi aku akan tabahkan hati aku" kata Harraz. Kaki dia sudah menjadi lemah apabila dia melihat gaung itu. Dia tidak mahu menyusahkan mereka, jadi dia terpaksa beranikan diri dan mengharungi jambatan itu

"Lily ni.. nak kena tolak aje ke?" tanya Gopal

"Takpe, biar aku dan Faye tolakkan dia" kata Bella

Mereka semua bergerak kearah jambatan itu. Bella dan Faye menolak Lily dari belakang. Boboiboy menjadi orang pertama menjejak langkahnya di tapak permukaan jambatan tersebut. Dia melihat ke bawah, memang agak dalam tapi dia berani. Dia tidak takut dengan ketinggian jambatan itu. Ying berjalan dengan biasanya, begitu juga dengan Bella dan Faye. Mereka terpaksa menolak Lily yang masih lagi kaku macam batu. Mereka semua pelik, macam mana Lily boleh bertahan dengan agak lama? Adakah Lily dapat bernafas dengan biasa atau sebenarnya Lily ini adalah alien seperti Kaizo, Fang dan Faye?

"Kepelikan" bisik Bella sambil menolak Lily di atas jambatan itu

Di belakang Bella dan Faye pula ialah Harraz dan Gopal. Mereka berdua jalan agak perlahan sebab takut tetapi mereka berikan semangat kepada satu sama lain, mereka yakin yang mereka dapat menyeberangi jambatan itu dengan mudah dan cepat. Yaya sudah terbangkan diri. Dia mahu pastikan tiada apa menghalang mereka untuk ke istana besi itu

"Yaya, ada apa-apa benda pelik tak?" tanya Boboiboy dari jambatan itu

"Takde!" balas Yaya. Dia melihat suasana di sekeliling istana itu, semuanya sepi sahaja seperti tiada penghuni. Pengawal istana pun tiada. Adakah istana itu istana berhantu? Bagaimana abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna boleh ditangkap? fikir Yaya. Dia rasa tidak sedap hati melihat istana tersebut. Lalu dia pergi terbang di tepi kawan-kawan dia yang sedang berjalan di atas jambatan itu

"Wei Gopal, apasal kau makin kebelakang?" tanya Harraz

"Hehehe.. aku ni jenis pengecut tapi kenapa aku rasa jambatan ni makin lama makin tinggi?" Gopal terus melihat luar dan dia tunduk ke bawah. Kepala dia rasa pening pula, dia mula rasa loya "Adeh... menakutkan betul"

"Gopal, jangan pandang bawah. Kau tengok depan dan fikirkan sahaja tentang makanan" kata Faye dengan lembutnya. Dia terus menyeluk tangannya ke dalam poket skirtnya dan keluarkan sebungkus chocolate "Nah, aku bagi kau chocolate untuk tenangkan diri kau"

"Terima kasih Faye" Gopal rasa sangat bersyukur dengan hati Faye yang sangat baik. Dia buka kertas chocolate tersebut dan lalu makan. Harraz sudah kelihatan berani sedikit. Dia ikut sahaja di belakang Bella dan Faye sambil makan chocolate pemberian Faye tadi

Beberapa minit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung jambatan tersebut. Pintu pagar itu terbuka sedikit tetapi Boboiboy tidak mahu masuk begitu sahaja. Dia perlu berhati-hati. Boboiboy menjenguk di dalam taman itu dan lalu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yaya perhatikan sahaja dari atas. Tiada apa yang lalu di situ ataupun para pengawal istana, semuanya sunyi sahaja. Air-air di tempat air pancut pun tiada. Ianya kelihatan kering tetapi taman itu kelihatan bersih dan semua tumbuhan di dalam taman itu, segar sahaja

"Pelik betul aku"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Ying

"Taman ni nampak macam orang bela tapi sunyi aje.. macam tiada penghuni dekat sini"

"Ala, masuk ajelah.. apa susah" Semua terkejut dengan suara Fang. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kehadiran Fang bersama mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar di belakang Gopal "Kenapa korang tengok aku macam tu? Ada sesuatu yang tak kena ke dengan muka aku?"

"Dey, bukan ke sepatutnya kau ada dekat kapal angkasa. Macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini?"

"Senang aje tu Gopal" Fang betulkan suara dia sebentar "Ceritanya begini, semasa aku bangun tadi. Aku terus cari korang sebab aku masih lagi tak dapat jawapan dari pertanyaan aku tadi. Lepas tu aku nampak Lahap dekat bilik kawalan, dia tengah main game tetris dekat skrin tu. Aku cakaplah aku tak kan beritahu kapten dan terus aku berikan biskut Yaya kepada dia! Lahap makan biskut itu dengan bahagianya. Dia langsung tak sedar yang aku secara senyap-senyap turun dari kapal angkasa. Lepas tu aku ikutlah korang pergi ke istana besi tu. Sekarang, aku nak tahu.. siapa jaga Rizu dan Idoli dekat rumah?" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Adeh.. sah kau ni memang tak betul. Dey, apa kata kau pergi berehat sebelum kau buat perkara yang tak betul nanti"

"Ala Gopal.. bagilah aku ikut" Fang berkelip-kelip matanya dekat Gopal "Bolehlah bolehlah bolehlah"

"Bagi ajelah dia ikut" jawab Bella dengan hati dia tergelak sedikit kerana perangai Fang sangat comel "Hehehee.. macam anak kucing pula aku tengok si Fang ni" bisik Bella kepada Faye

"Ini gara-gara sebab Gopal pergi ketuk kepala dia dengan tangan besi tadi" balas Harraz dan yang lain, hanya angguk tanda setuju kecuali Fang

"Yelah yelah.. kau boleh ikut" Gopal terpaksa mengalah

"Sebelum tu.. apa jawapan soalan aku tadi?" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya lagi sekali

"Jangan risaulah Fang, Emmy yang jagakan Rizu dan Idoli. Kalau kita orang balik lambat, dia orang akan bermalam di rumah Emmy" jawab Faye

"Ohhhhhh... kalau macam tu, jom kita mulakan mengembara kita! YAHOOOO!" Fang melompat-lompat di situ kerana terlampau suka. Yaya gelengkan kepala dia melihat Fang berubah perangai tapi hati dia, rasa suka pula melihat Fang begitu

"Boboiboy, kita sudah boleh masuk ke?" tanya Ying

"Rasanya, boleh kot" Boboiboy menolak pintu pagar itu menjadi luas dan lalu dia menjejak kakinya ke dalam taman istana tersebut. Mereka kini berada di bahagian belakang istana. Seorang demi seorang masuk ke dalam taman itu. Yaya terus mendarat di tepi Yaya. Fang pula, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat keindahan taman itu

"WAH! CANTIKNYA!" Itu bukan dari suara tetapi dari Lily. Dia sudah kembali normal "WUUUUU! Cantiknya bunga oren ni"

"Aik, dah ok dah si Lily ni?"

"Hehehee... Lily mengambil masa yang agak lama untuk pulih, MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus memetik bunga oren itu untuk berikan kepada Boboiboy tetapi sesuatu benda yang tidak diingini berlaku. Seekor harimau keluar dari sebalik pokok-pokok taman itu

"Ha-ha-HARIMAU ANGKASA! LARI!" Gopal yang lari dulu daripada mereka

"WEI! TUNGGULAH KITA ORANG!" Jerit mereka semua. Yaya sudah terbang dan melihat rakan-rakan dia melarikan diri daripada harimau itu kecuali Fang

"Aik? Fang! Apasal kau tak lari?" jerit Yaya dari udara. Fang abaikan sahaja jeritan Yaya, dia hanya berjalan pergi ke arah harimau itu dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar. Makin lama makin dekat diri dia dengan harimau itu "FANGGGGGG!" Yaya menjerit apabila Harimau itu melompat untuk menerkam Fang tetapi perkara lain yang berlaku

"Hahahaaa! Janganlah jilat pipi aku.. hehehee.. gelilah..hehehee... manjanya harimau ni" Fang berguling-guling di atas rumput hijau itu sambil bermain dengan harimau tersebut. Fang tergelak dengan seronoknya

"Errrr... jinak rupanya harimau ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya untuk kali ke 3

"Adeh, aku rasa pengembaraan kita kali ini akan menjadi pengembaraan lawak bukan serius" kata Bella

"Tahu takpe" jawab Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Faye, Lily dan juga Harraz secara serentak. Yaya terus mendarat di tepi Fang

"Baguslah harimau ni jinak, takdelah kita orang perlu larikan diri daripada dia" Yaya tergelak melihat Fang berguling-guling dengan harimau tersebut. Lalu Lily mahu sertai sekali untuk berguling-guling dengan mereka "Lily.. Lily... kau pun nak jadi macam Fang juga ke?"

"Jadi.. macam... landak?" Lily menjadi kaku seperti anak patung semula

"Yaya, lain kali jangan sebut macam tu. Terus jadi batu si Lily tu"

"Maaf Ying, aku tak sengaja pulak"

"Adeh, macam mana nak pulihkan si Lily ni?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hah! Aku tahu.. kau tunjukkan kasih sayang kau kepada dia. Gerenti dia akan bangun punya" Boboiboy berikan renungan maut kepada Gopal "Apa? Aku bagi cadangan aje, itu pun tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh tu memang boleh tapi janganlah bagi cadangan yang mengarut macam tu!" marah Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Isk, jangan nak bergaduh. Kita kena teruskan perjalanan kita tapi siapa nak angkat Lily tu?" Yaya tunjuk ke arah Lily yang terdampar di atas rumput. Badan Lily tidak bergerak-gerak, mata dia tidak berkelip-kelip dan wajah reaksi dia adalah wajah terkejut sahaja. Bella usik-usik pipi Lily dengan ranting kayu tetapi tiada kesan

"Kau guna ajelah kuasa kau Yaya" kata Ying

"Ok" Yaya mengangkat Lily dengan menggunakan kuasa gravitynya. Lily terbaring di dalam sebuah sphera berwarna pink

"Semua sudah ok? Jom kita teruskan perjalanan kita ke istana itu" Boboiboy terus bergerak bersama Gopal, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz. Yaya terbang sedikit sambil mengangkat Lily. Fang pula? Dia pergi menunggang harimau itu

"Pukul berapa datuk harimau? Pukul 2! Belum masa lagi untuk makan! Pukul berapa datuk harimau? Pukul 3, masa untuk makan! HAHAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak-gelak di atas harimau itu tetapi harimau itu suka pula dengar gelakan Fang. Dia makin suka apabila Fang memeluk badannya dari belakang "Gebu sungguh harimau ni, kalau aku bawa balik pun ok juga. Mesti Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik akan teruja mendapat kawan baru tapi kalau harimau nak makan si itik tu, aku mempersilakan"

"WHAT?!" Lily terus tersedar. Yaya terkejut dengan jeritan Lily. Lalu dia turunkan Lily secara perlahan-lahan "Jangan bagi anak itik Lily! UWAAAAAA!"

"Aduh.. macam mana nak jalankan misi kalau macam ni" mengeluh Gopal "Boboiboy, kau pergi buat sesuatu"

"Hmmm..." Boboiboy berpatah balik. Lalu dia pergi tegur Fang terlebih dahulu "Fang, aku rasa abang kau mesti tak bagi kau bawa balik harimau ni. Lagipun rumah harimau ini dekat sini bukan dekat planet bumi"

"Ala.. baru nak bawa balik my neko-chan" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya buat kali ke 4 "Dia dah siap bagi nama pulak" bisik Boboiboy

"Neko neko.. jom kita pergi ke istana tu dan kita sama-sama selamatkan abang aku dan kak Lynna!" Harimau itu terus berlari dengan pantasnya. Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain terpaksa pergi mengejar harimau tersebut

"WAIT FOR ME!" jerit Lily sambil berlari-lari anak

* * *

Sampai sahaja di sebuah pintu gerbang yang terletak di bahagian belakang istana, mereka semua tercengang di situ kerana pintu itu diperbuat daripada besi dan ianya sangat indah dengan ukiran-ukiran bentuk harimau. Pintu itu dikunci dengan rapinya dan mereka semua tidak berjaya membuka pintu tersebut. Boboiboy tumbuk guna kuasa Gempa dia pun, tiada hasilnya. Yaya cuba menggunakan kuasa dia, tiada hasilnya juga

"Neko neko.. macam mana kita nak masuk ke dalam istana ini?" tanya Fang kepada harimaunya

"Macam mana harimau bercakap yea?" tanya Lily. Tiba-tiba sahaja harimau itu mengaum begitu kuat sekali "Oh begitu tapi apa dia cakap?"

"Mengikut kata neko neko.. pintu ini ditutup rapi oleh sebuah computer yang ada di dalam istana ini. Istana ini penuh dengan teknologi canggih" kata Fang sambil angguk-angguk kepala dia

"Habis tu, macam mana kita nak masuk?" Ying menyentuk sedikit pintu gerbang itu "Tak kan kita kena ketuk pintu ini dan suruh mereka tolong bukakan?"

"Aku rasa aku tahu" kata Harraz secara tiba-tiba. Dia keluarkan sebuah tablet kecil dan lalu dia masukkan kad itu di sebuah mesin kecil yang ada di tepi dinding istana itu "Aku perlu menggodam mesin ini untuk membuka pintu tersebut"

"Kau boleh buat ke?" tanya Bella

"Boleh" jawab Harraz. Dia menekan beberapa butang di tablet itu. Mereka semua perhatikan Harraz yang masih lagi mencuba membuka pintu gerbang itu. Akhirnya, password pintu itu berjaya diketahui oleh Harraz. Lampu merah yang ada di mesin itu bertukar menjadi hijau. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit

"Wah! Dasyatnya kau. Kemahiran kau dalam bab-bab computer memang sangat menakjubkan"

"Hehehe... terima kasih Faye" Harraz rasa sedikit malu dengan pujian dari Faye tadi "Jom kita masuk" kata dia sambil keluarkan kad dari mesin kecil itu. Boboiboy menarik pintu itu supaya mereka semua boleh masuk bersama

"Neko neko.. kau nak masuk sekali ke?" Harimau itu mengaum dengan perasaan sedih "Kau tak boleh masuk sebab kau selalu kena halau keluar semasa alien durjana ni tawan istana besi ni?" Harimau itu mengangguk kepalanya "Neko neko, tunggu sini sampai aku datang balik ok. Tak sanggup aku nak tinggalkan kau keseorangan dekat sini" Dia memeluk kepala harimau itu

"Landak ni.. harimau tu kan tahu jaga diri dia. Janganlah sedih sangat"

"Tapi Lily... aku tak sanggup nak tinggalkan dia.." Fang menangis di situ bersama harimau itu. Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan perangai Fang yang serba tak betul. Dia sudah mula merindui perangai Fang yang lama iaitu perangai panas baran yang suka marah-marah orang. Lalu dia pergi pisahkan Fang daripada harimau itu. Dia mengheret Fang jauh daripada harimau itu

"DON'T CRY FOR ME, MY NEKO NEKO! THE TRUTH IS I NEVER LEFT YOU, ALL THROUGH MY WILD DAYS! MY MAD EXISTENCE, I KEPT MY PROMISE, DON'T KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!"

"Sempat lagi si Fang ni nyanyi" bisik Bella sambil melihat Fang diheret oleh Boboiboy. Harimau tadi, mengaum-gaum di luar pintu sehinggalah Lily pergi menghempas tutup pintu tersebut dengan selambernya

"Besar juga istana ni" Ying mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siling istana itu. Memang teramat tinggi dan terdapat lukisan-lukisan indah di siling istana itu. Semuanya menunjukkan seorang wanita sedang bermanja-manja dengan seekor harimau "Agaknya, itu tuan kepada harimau tadi"

"Patutlah jinak semacam" kata Yaya. Mereka lalu di tepi-tepi pintu yang tertutup rapi. Hiasan di dalam istana itu, semuanya diperbuat daripada besi. Tingkap istana itu pula seperti sebuah tingkap yang besar, ianya sampai ke siling istana "Sekarang, kita perlu ke mana?" tanya Yaya sambil melihat koridor-koridor istana itu. Dia ternampak satu tangga untuk naik ke tingkat atas

"Hmm.. kalau kita berpecah macam mana?" tanya Bella

"Ok juga cadangan kau, Bella" Boboiboy lepaskan kolar baju Fang, lalu dia pusing kebelakang "Aku, Gopal, Lily dan Faye akan periksa di bahagian bawah. Yaya, Ying, Harraz dan Bella di bahagian atas"

"Aku?" tanya Fang sambil tuding jarinya ke arah diri dia sendiri

"Kau nak ikut kumpulan mana?" tanya Boboiboy "Aku tak kisah kumpulan mana kau nak ikut"

"Aku nak..." Mata dia melihat kawan-kawan dia "Aku nak join... kumpulan... B!"

"Dey, mana ada kumpulan B atau maksud kau kumpulan Boboiboy?"

"Taklah, maksud aku kumpulan Bella" kata Fang sambil tersengih kepada Gopal yang sedang berikan renungan tajam ke arah diri dia "Hehehee..." Fang terus berlari ke sebelah Faye

"Yaya, Ying.. kau jaga si Fang tu.. aku tak tahulah apa yang akan dia buat nanti tapi, tengok-tengok kan dia" bisik Boboiboy kepada Yaya dan Ying. Mereka angguk sahaja "Korang periksa bahagian atas. Kalau jumpa apa-apa, beritahu kita orang"

"AKU JUMPA NEKO NEKO!" Fang terus berlari dan melekat muka dia di tingkap istana itu. Fang letak tapak tangannya di tingkap itu dan harimau itu letak tangannya di sebalik tapak tangan Fang "Jangan risau Neko Neko.. kita akan berjumpa lagi" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya buat kali ke 5

"Kau jangan risau, pandai-pandailah aku jaga si budak Pang ni" Bella pergi heret Fang jauh daripada tingkap itu "Jom Fang, kita perlu cari abang kau dan bakal kakak ipar kau"

"Ok!" Fang terus tersenyum lebar "Wahai abang ku yang terlajak macho, tunggulah kemunculan adik mu ini! Adik akan selamatkan abang dan juga bakal isteri abang!"

"Wei Boboiboy, patut ke aku pergi ketuk balik kepala si Fang tu?"

"Janganlah Gopal, karang jadi benda lain pulak. Biarkan dia macam tu, nanti sudah habis misi. Baru kita betulkan balik kepala dia yang tak betul tu" Gopal angguk-angguk dengan ayat Boboiboy tadi. Jadi mereka terpisah di situ. Boboiboy terus berjalan ke depan bersama Gopal, Lily dan Faye. Manakala yang lain terus naik ke tingkat atas

* * *

"ABANG! OH ABANG! DIMANA ABANG AKU BERADA?"

"Wei Fang! Jangan nak buat bising boleh tak?" marah Bella "Dari tadi, kau asyik nak menjerit aje"

"Aku cuma nak pastikan abang aku dengar suara adiknya yang sungguh merdu ini" Fang membuka penutup kotak kecil yang ada di atas meja "Abang ada dekat dalam tu ke?"

"Haiyaa.. makin lama makin tak betul si Fang ni"

"Apa boleh buat, disebabkan dia menahan kemarahan dia dan kepala dia kena ketuk dengan besi.. terus kepala dia menjadi tak betul" Yaya buka sedikit pintu bilik itu tetapi tiada Kaizo dan Lynna. Ianya hanyalah sebuah bilik tidur sahaja. Lalu dia tutup balik "Mari kita periksa semua bilik dekat sini"

"Agaknya, berapa lama Fang jadi macam tu?"

"Entahlah Harraz" balas Bella sambil memeriksa sebuah bilik. Terdapat sebuah piano besar di tengah-tengah bilik itu "Mahal bebenar piano tu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya. Lalu Bella tunjuk piano keemasan kepada kawan-kawan dia. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar, dia ingin masuk ke dalam bilik itu untuk pergi bermain dengan piano tersebut tetapi baju dia pegang dan diheret keluar oleh Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz

"Alaaaaaaa..."

"Takde ala ala.. kita dekat sini nak cari abang kau, bukan untuk pergi main piano" tegur Bella dengan nada marah dia "Aku rindu dengan perangai buruk kau! Bukan perangai macam kawan baik kita yang seorang lagi tu iaitu Lily. Hanya Lily seorang sahaja dapat menjadi pelik, bukan kau"

"Yelah yelah... aku akan cuba yang terbaik untuk menjadi seperti diri aku tapi aku lupa.. macam mana nak jadi diri aku yang lama tu" Fang garu-garu kepala dia "Macam mana yea, Yaya?"

"Errr... kita cari abang kau dan kak Lynna dulu. Lepas tu baru kita orang ajar kau macam mana ok"

"Ok!" Fang terus membuka pintu seterusnya. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat bilik itu kerana bilik itu mempunyai banyak buku "WAH! BESTNYA BILIK NI!" Fang berlari masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz terpaksa pergi dapatkan Fang untuk heret dia keluar dari bilik perpuskataan itu. Fang sudah melompat-lompat di dalam perpuskataan itu. Tangan dia asyik menyentuh buku-buku di situ

"Wei Fang, kita mana boleh duduk dekat sini. Kita kena cari abang kau dan kakak Lynna"

"Jap lah Ying" kata Fang sambil keluarkan sebuah buku tebal "Aku nak tengok buku ni.. 1 minit aje ok" Lalu dia buka buku itu dan dia terkejut kerana di dalam buku itu terdapat satu butang kecil "Butang apakah ni?"

"Butang?" Yaya pandang ke arah Fang. Dia melihat jari Fang sudah hampir hendak menekan butang itu "FANG! JANGAN MAIN TEKAN AJE!" Tetapi Fang sudah pun tekan butang itu. Lantai di bawah kaki Fang terbuka dan lalu dia jatuh ke dalam

"FANGGGG!" Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz pergi ke arah lubang itu

"FANG! KAU OK TAK?" jerit Ying

"FANG!" Yaya menjerit dengan rasa risaunya

"AKU OK! KORANG TURUNLAH! ADA SESUATU YANG MENARIK AKU NAK TUNJUK NI!"

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" Bella rasa ragu-ragu dengan jawapan Fang "Apa kata, salah seorang daripada kita turun dan pergi periksa"

"Biar aku pergi" kata Yaya "Lagipun aku boleh terbang naik" Dia terus terbang masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Ying, Bella dan Harraz tunggu sahaja di situ "KORANG PATUT TURUN DAN TENGOK NI!"

"Apa yang dia orang jumpa?"

"Tak tahulah Harraz tapi kita kena turun" Ying terus melompat masuk. Selepas itu Bella terjun masuk ke dalam lubang itu dah akhir sekali, adalah Harraz. Mereka jatuh di atas sebuah gelongsor dan lalu ianya membawa mereka bertiga ke sebuah bilik rahsia yang terletak di bawah istana itu. Sampai sahaja di bawah, mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat iaitu beberapa patung batu yang tersimpan rapi di situ

"Seramnya" kata Ying. Jari dia menyentuh sedikit patung batu seorang gadis. Wajah gadis itu kelihatan sedang ketakutan, seperti ada sesuatu datang ke arah dia "Kenapa patung ni nampak macam real?"

"Kau rasa, semua patung ni adalah orang betul ke?" tanya Bella sambil melihat sebuah patung harimau. Di bawah patung itu ada beberapa anak harimau. Ibu harimau itu sedang melindungi anak-anaknya. Bella rasa kasihan pula melihat patung itu

"Wei, jom kita keluar dari situ. Aku rasa takut pulak" Harraz tidak berani menyentuh patung-patung itu kerana takut tiba-tiba patung itu akan bergerak "Mana Fang dan Yaya?" tanya dia

"Kita orang ada dekat sini!" Yaya melambai-lambai kearah mereka bertiga. Dia sedang berdiri di belakang Fang yang sedang terduduk di depan sebuah patung. Ying, Bella dan Harraz berlari ke arah mereka "Korang..." Yaya tunjuk apa yang berada di depan mereka iaitu sebuah patung batu yang mereka sangat kenali. Fang terduduk di situ dengan air matanya menitis di atas lantai

"Kak Lynna... macam mana boleh jadi begini? Siapa punya angkara ni?" Fang sentuh tangan Lynna "Adik dapat rasa kehangatan tangan kak Lynna tapi.. macam mana kita orang nak pulihkan kak Lynna dan yang lain-lain" Suara Fang sayu sahaja. Nada keceriaan dia terus hilang

"Yaya, kita kena beritahu Boboiboy tentang perkara ni" bisik Ying

"Ok" Yaya pergi jauh sedikit untuk menghubungi Boboiboy. Ying, Bella dan Harraz cuba memujuk Fang tetapi Fang tidak berganjat dari situ kerana dia tidak mahu tinggalkan kakak kesayangan dia di situ. Yaya melihat kesedihan Fang, hati dia turut terasa dengan kesedihan itu

"Yaya! Kenapa? Kau jumpa sesuatu ke?" Hologram Boboiboy muncul di jam kuasa Yaya "Kenapa kau kelihatan sedih?"

"Maaf.. kita orang jumpa kak Lynna dekat sini tapi dia telah bertukar menjadi patung batu"

"PATUNG BATU?! Aduh... macam mana boleh jadi begitu" Boboiboy mula rasa risau "Oh yea, kita orang pun ada jumpa patung batu dekat bilik tadi. Rupanya seperti permaisuri istana ni tapi kita orang cuma ingat itu hanyalah patung biasa saja tapi disebabkan kau jumpa kak Lynna.. aku rasa ada sesuatu yang menukarkan mereka menjadi patung batu. Abang Kaizo takde dekat situ?"

"Takde. Cuma kak Lynna dan patung yang lain-lain sahaja kita orang jumpa. Aku rasa semua patung ini adalah penghuni istana ini"

"Ok. Hati-hati dekat situ. Kalau ada apa-apa lagi, hubungi aku dengan segera" Hologram itu terus tutup di jam kuasa Yaya. Dia terus kembali kepada kawan-kawan dia balik. Yaya melihat Fang sudah memeluk patung batu Lynna "Kita kena keluar dari sini" kata Yaya

"Ada ke pintu dekat bilik rahsia ni?"

"Mesti ada punya Bella. Kalau tidak, macam mana dia orang boleh bawa masuk semua patung ni" Harraz pergi melihat sekeliling bilik itu. Dia terjumpa dua pintu, satu pintu pagar dan satu lagi adalah pintu besi "Aku dapat rasakan pintu pagar itu akan bawa kita orang pergi ke taman tadi dan pintu besi itu akan bawa kita keluar dari sini dan terus ke sesuatu tempat yang dekat dalam istana ini"

"Kalau begitu, kita pilih pintu besi tu" kata Yaya

"Wei Fang, jom kita keluar dari sini" Bella tarik tangan Fang yang masih lagi memeluk patung Lynna "Jomlah Fang, kita pergi cari ubat atau apa-apa alat ke yang dapat pulihkan kak Lynna. Tak kan kau nak duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang" Tetapi Fang hanya gelengkan kepala dengan muka sedihnya

"Aiyooo... susahlah kalau macam ni" Ying sudah pening dengan sikap Fang yang serba tak betul itu

"Fang.. kita pergi cari abang kau pula lepas ni. Dia mesti ada dekat dalam istana ni. Lagipun kak Lynna akan selamat dekat sini dan tiada siapa akan apa-apakan dia. Nanti lepas kita dah jumpa abang kau, kita datang ke sini balik, ok?" Fang melihat Yaya. Mulut dia muncung, mata dia sedih dan hidung dia sudah berair sedikit. Dia mengesat air hidungnya "Jom kita pergi ok"

"Ok..." Fang bangun sambil melihat patung Lynna "Nanti adik datang balik" Dia berjalan begitu perlahan sekali. Yaya temankan dia berjalan ke arah pintu besi itu. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain sudah pun berada di pintu itu tetapi pintu dikunci rapi

"Harraz, kau kena godam pintu ni macam tadi" kata Ying

"Aku tahu Ying" Harraz keluarkan tablet dia dan lalu dia menekan-nekan butang untuk membolehkan dia mengetahui password pintu tersebut. Lampu merah itu terus bertukar menjadi lampu hijau. Pintu besi itu terbuka sedikit. Bella terus membuka pintu itu dengan luas. Dia menjenguk di luar bilik rahsia itu "Apa yang kau nampak?" tanya Harraz sambil simpan tablet itu tadi

"Hmm... kosong, tiada apa-apa tapi ada satu laluan aje" Bella keluar dari bilik rahsia itu dan terus belok ke kanan. Tangan dia memanggil kawan-kawan dia untuk keluar dari bilik itu "Jom, aku rasa tiada apa yang akan menghalang kita"

"Kau pasti ke?" kata Ying yang sangat ragu-ragu dengan istana itu

"Mestilah aku pasti" jawab Bella sambil berjalan ke depan. Memang tiada perangkap apa-apa di situ, semuanya selamat tapi masih lagi misteri tentang patung-patung tadi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung. Sebuah tangga untuk naik ke atas ada depan mereka

"Agaknya, ke mana tangga itu akan bawa kita nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Ke sesuatu tempat yang kita tidak boleh jangka" balas Harraz "Biar aku naik dulu, manalah tahu ada pintu kunci lagi ke" Harraz sudah mula berani sedikit. Lalu mereka benarkan dia naik dulu. Hati dia berdebar-debar apabila dia mula menaiki tangga itu. Sampai sahaja di sebuah pintu besi, dia memusing tombol pintu itu dan lalu ianya terbuka "Korang boleh naik, pintu ni tak berkunci"

"Ok!" kata kawan-kawan dia. Mereka terus naik ke atas sementara Harraz menolak keluar pintu itu dan lalu melangkah keluar. Dia kini berada di dalam sebuah dapur. Semuanya dalam keadaan bersih, seperti ianya tidak terusik dalam sebulan atapun setahun

"Makin lama, makin seram pula... semuanya bersih sahaja tapi siapa yang tukang bersihkan istana ni kalau orang-orang tadi sudah jadi patung. Takde habuk, takde sarang labah-labah, takde kesan-kesan kotoran dan juga tiada kesan kerosakan" kata Yaya "Orang tu mesti sembunyi dekat dalam istana ni. Aku rasa abang Kaizo mesti disorokkan dekat mana-mana tempat berahsia"

"Mungkin juga tapi kita kena periksa satu istana yang besar ni. Tempat-tempat rahsia pun kita tak tahu dekat mana"

"Betul kata Ying tu. Nampaknya makin rumitlah misi kita ni" Bella cuba buka paip air itu. Air mengalir keluar seperti biasa dan air itu sangat jernih, tiada kesan kotor

"DAPUR NI! SUNGGUH BERSIH SEKALI!" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Aku suka dengan istana ni, sangat bersih dan kemas.. abang ku, bolehkah kita pindah ke sini sahaja. Adik nak tinggal bersama dengan Neko Neko dan juga kak Lynna. Kita akan menjadi lebih bahagia di sini" Fang terus memeluk sebuah periuk yang bersih. Tiada kesan minyak atau bau pelik-pelik pada periuk itu

"Hmmm.. OCD dia tetap ada" bisik Bella. Lalu dia heret tangan Fang untuk keluar dari dapur "Jom kita pergi ke tempat lain. Banyak lagi tempat kita nak pergi periksa" Fang ikut sahaja Bella sambil memeluk periuk itu

"Ala.. aku baru nak tidur dekat dapur bersih tu"

"Sudahlah tu Fang, kau tidur ajelah dekat dapur rumah kau" pujuk Yaya

"Macam mana aku nak tidur dekat dapur rumah aku. Abang aku selalu kacau. Dia mesti jerit PANG! BUATKAN TEH HIJAU UNTUK ABANG! Tak pun si itik tu akan quack quack quack quack dekat telinga aku. Shadow dan Pikachu baik sikit, dia orang tak kan ganggu aku tidur. Lagipun dapur aku tu ada bau makanan kucing" kata Fang dengan nada sedih dia "Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat dapur seperti tadi tapi aku redha sahaja. Aku tetap bersyukur dengan dapur yang aku dapat sekarang"

"Kalau Boboiboy ada sekarang ni, tentu dia akan buat begini" Harraz tepuk dahinya sendiri "Sekarang kita nak ke mana Bella?"

"Hmm... jom kita ke depan sana" Bella tunjuk ke sebuah balkoni besar yang ada di dalam istana itu. Mereka berlari ke situ dan lalu melihat di bahagian bawah. Ada sebuah pintu gerbang utama di bahagian bawah dan di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah air pancut. Airnya tetap jernih seperti biasa

"Cantik betul istana ni tapi malangnya, sampai sekarang kita tak nampak alien durjana tu" Yaya melihat sekeliling istana itu

"Entah-entah si alien tu sudah bawa lari abang Kaizo ke angkasa. Mungkin sebab itu kita orang tidak jumpa dia" kata Ying pula

"Mungkin" Yaya pusing kebelakang dan dia dapati seseorang tiada dengan mereka "Eh, mana Fang?" Semua pandang sekeliling mereka

"Mana pula dia pergi" marah Ying "Aku lebih rela kalau Fang menjadi panas baran daripada dia jadi tak betul. Tak kan dia kena culik dengan alien durjana pulak"

"Err.. korang.." Harraz panggil kawan perempuannya "Dia ada dekat bawah tu" Yaya, Ying dan Bella melihat ke tingkat bawah, lalu mereka ternampak Fang sedang melompat-lompat di dalam kolam air pancut tersebut

"Sabar ajelah dengan si Pang ni.. sesuka hati dia aje pergi turun bawah" Bella sudah hilang sabarnya. Lalu dia turun ke bawah untuk mengheret Fang keluar dari kolam air pancut tersebut "Wei Fang! Janganlah nak bermain sangat. Cubalah serius"

"Sabar Bella, kepala dia tak berapa nak betul sangat.. sebab itu dia bersikap macam tu" kata Yaya dengan nada lembut dia. Fang berlari di sekeliling kolam itu. Kaki dia tertekan sesuatu yang ada di lantai kolam air pancut tersebut. Tiba-tiba air itu berhenti memancut dan kolam itu terus menjadi kering. Sebuah lubang rahsia terbuka di tepi kolam air pancut itu

"AKU JUMPA BILIK RAHSIA LAGI!" Jerit Fang dengan seronoknya

"Tapi ada bagus juga dia bersikap begitu sebab dia yang jumpa bilik rahisa, bukan kita" tergelak Harraz. Bella bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan "Janganlah begitu Bella, kita ke sini untuk selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Tak seronoklah kalau kau bermasam muka"

"Selamatlah kau ni baik, Harraz" jawab Bella "Jomlah kita pergi siasat apa yang ada dekat bawah tu" Dia menjadi orang pertama turun ke bawah. Mereka semua berhati-hati kerana mereka tidak pasti apa yang akan seterusnya. Walaupun istana ini tiada penghuninya, tetapi mereka tidaklah berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, mereka akan salahkan diri mereka sendiri

Sampai sahaja di bawah, mereka ternampak sebuah tingkap kaca berada di tepi-tepi dinding. Tingkap itu adalah tingkap sebuah bilik rahsia. Mereka boleh lihat dinding putih dan cahaya putih menyinari bilik rahsia itu. Mereka terus ke tingkap tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka. Kaizo berada di dalam sebuah bilik yang berada di bawah. Tingkap itu terletak di atas bilik rahsia itu. Tangan dan kaki Kaizo diikat pada sebuah papan besi khas. Dia berdiri di situ dengan tangan dan kakinya tidak boleh bergerak sangat. Baju dia sudah ditanggalkan dan ada kesan-kesan luka, ianya seperti ada orang melibas di badannya. Di tepi Kaizo ada seorang alien berbentuk besi tetapi dia bukanlah robot dan di sebelah dia terdapat sebuah sphera kuasa berbentuk batu bulat. Mereka boleh dengar perbualan diantara alien itu dengan Kaizo

"Beritahu aku, mana stesen kapal angkasa TAPOPS?" kata alien itu

"Aku tak kan beritahu kau" kata Kaizo

"Bagi kau beritahu aku, sebelum aku seksa diri kau lagi"

"Seksalah tapi aku tak kan bocorkan rahsia TAPOPS" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinisnya

Alien itu begitu geram sekali dengan jawapan Kaizo, dia terus melibas badan Kaizo dengan tali. Mereka tidak sanggup mendengar jeritan kesakitan Kaizo. Mereka boleh merasai kesakitan Kaizo, ianya seperti diri mereka sendiri dilibas oleh tali itu. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz tidak mahu melihat alien itu seksa Kaizo tetapi Fang masih lagi melihat abangnya diseksa dengan penuh sadis. Fang menggengam tangannya dan air mata dia sudah mengalir keluar. Setiap jeritan Kaizo, Fang menahan dirinya untuk bertindak ganas tetapi dia tidak dapat tahan lagi. Dia tidak boleh berdiri di situ sahaja dan melihat abangnya diseksa

"BERANI KAU! SERANGAN BAYANG!" Kuasa bayang-bayang Fang memecah kesemua tingkap bilik itu dan lalu dia terjun dari tingkap tersebut. Alien itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Fang. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya sudah sampai. Di bibir dia ada sedikit kesan darah. Fang sudah kembali pulih. Perangai dia yang sebenarnya sudah pun kembali

"Siapa kau?" tanya alien tersebut

"AKU ADALAH ADIK KEPADA KAPTEN KAIZO! BERANI KAU SEKSA KAPTEN AKU BEGITU! RASAKANLAH SERANGAN DARI AKU! HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG!" Alien itu melompat setinggi-tingginya. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada Fang

"SERANG DIA ROCKBOT!" Sphera kuasa yang bernama RockBot, keluarkan beberapa tembakan berbatu. Fang dapat elakkan diri daripada terkena batu tersebut

"Pang.. jangan.. terkena dengan batu... nanti.. kau.. akan... jadi.. batu" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Badan dia masih lagi terasa sakit. Sebiji batu datang ke arah Kaizo tetapi Fang sempat melindungi abangnya

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

"Cis, berani kau!" Alien itu tidak begitu puas hati

"Wei, sanggup kau serang kawan-kawan kita orang" muncul Ying bersama Yaya di dalam bilik rahsia itu "KUASA SLOW MO!" Alien itu bergerak dengan begitu perlahannya

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya menumbuk alien itu dan terus tercampak ke arah dinding bilik itu. Pelindung bayang Fang sudah hilang tetapi abang dia masih lagi diikat "Fang, buka ikatan abang kau. Kita orang akan halang alien itu"

"SERANG MEREKA LAGI, ROCKBOT!" Beberapa ketul batu keluar dari mulut RockBot untuk menyerang Yaya dan Ying. Fang masih lagi cuba membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki abangnya. Tiba-tiba datang satu batu kearah Fang

"LARIAN LAJU!" Ying tolak Fang ke tempat yang selamat. Batu itu sedikit lagi hendak terkena Kaizo tetapi ianya sudah dimusnahkan oleh seseorang

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya dan Ying gembira melihat kehadiran Boboiboy bersama Gopal, Lily dan Faye

"Jadi kaulah yang tangkap abang Kaizo! Aku tak kan maafkan kau! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilitar melompat untuk menyerang alien yang berupakan robot "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Alien besi itu keluarkan perisai besi di tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya daripada serangan Boboiboy Halilintar

"Yaya, cepat buka ikatan abang aku" jerit Fang kepada Yaya "Aku kena tolong Boboiboy! SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"TUKARKAN MEREKA JADI BATU, ROCKBOT!" Rockbot menurut perintah tuannya. Dia serang mereka dengan batu-batunya

"Rock? Bot? Batu dalam kapal? atau rock and roll?" Lily keluarkan mikrofonnya dan lalu dia nyanyi di situ dengan senang lenangnya

 _I saw him dancing there by the record machine_  
 _I knew he must have been about seventeen_  
 _The beat was going strong_  
 _Playing my favorite song_  
 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_  
 _And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

 _Singing, I love rock and roll_  
 _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_  
 _I love rock and roll_  
 _So come and take your time and dance with me_  
 _Ow!_

Bergegar bilik rahsia itu. Semua terpaksa menutup telinga masing-masing kerana jeritan nyanyian Lily begitu kuat sekali. Boboiboy Halilintar berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa kerana tidak tahan dengan suara jeritan Lily yang begitu nyaring sekali. Kaizo yang paling terseksa sekali kerana tangan dia masih lagi diikat. Tanpa disedari oleh Lily, alien besi itu menyuruh RockBot menyerang Lily

"LILY! HATI-HATI!" Boboiboy menjerit apabila seketuk batu terbang begitu laju kearah Lily

"Huh?" Lily berhenti menyanyi "TIDAKKKKK!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Boboiboy melindungi Lily daripada batu itu. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila orang yang dia suka selama ini, melindungi diri dia. Hati dia terus berbunga-bunga dan senyuman dia tersangatlah lebar sampai ke pipi dia yang merah itu. Dia rasa malu sedikit tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa sangat gembira "Kau ok tak, Lily?"

"LILY SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT OK!" Dia melempar mikrofon itu kerana ingin memeluk Boboiboy tetapi dia terpeluk angin sahaja kerana Boboiboy mengambil selangkah ke tepi. Lalu dia jatuh di atas lantai. Mikrofon tadi terkena kepala alien besi itu. Benjol besar timbul di atas kepala alien tersebut dan dia rasa pening pula kerana kepala besi dia tidaklah begitu kuat sangat. Kepala dia terkena hentakan besi mikrofon tadi, bergegarlah otak dia. Lalu dia pengsan di situ

Semua pandang Lily dengan mata terkebil-kebil dan mulut ternganga luas kecuali Kaizo. Dia sedang menahan kesakitan di badannya

"Begitu mudah sekali Lily kalahkan alien tu" kata Gopal

"Tahu takpe" balas Faye

"Kawan baik ku sangat hebat" menangis Bella sedikit "Aku sangat kagum dengan kepelikan dia. Tahniah kawan baik ku, LILY!"

"Hehehee... mana ada hebat sangat" Lily tergelak sedikit sambil tersengih di situ. Lalu dia berdrama di situ "Tapi terima kasih semua, Lily berjaya kalahkan dia tanpa menggunakan kuasa. Lily bukanlah superhero yang terhebat seperti Boboiboy ku tetapi kami semua harus sedar bahawa, manusia biasa pun boleh menjadi hero. Kita dapat tandingi masalah ini dengan menggunakan kepelikan bukan cara kekejaman atau keganasan. Itulah dia, superhero Lily yang tiada kuasa.."

"APA YANG KAU TENGAH MEREPEK TU? CEPAT LEPASKAN IKATAN AKU NI!"

"Aduh, abang Kaizo ni.. badan dah sakit-sakit, masih lagi boleh nak garang-garang" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya untuk kali ke 6

* * *

Alien besi sudah dihumban ke dalam penjara. Sphera kuasa RockBot sudah di simpan bersama dengan jam-jam kuasa yang pernah dimiliki oleh Robin dan Devon. RockBot berehat di dalam sebuah mesin khas kerana terlampau banyak sangat guna kuasa untuk memulihkan orang-orang yang telah dijadikan batu, termasuklah Lynna. Permaisuri planet itu telah pun mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada mereka semua. Kini para superheros dan kawan-kawan mereka sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo untuk pulang ke planet bumi. Lynna sedang berehat di dalam bilik Fang bersama dengan kawan-kawan perempuan Fang. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz temankan Lahap di bilik kawalan

"Abang, cubalah duduk diam. Adik nak bubuh ubat dekat kesan luka ni"

"Macam manalah abang nak duduk diam kalau kau buat kasar sangat. Panggil aje si Lahap, biar dia yang buatkan. Kau tu buat ganas sangat" Fang bermasam muka dan lalu dia menekan kesan-kesan luka di badan abangnya "KAU NI SUDAH KENAPA? NAK KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR KE?"

"Mana ada.. adik cuma geram aje dengan abang"

"Geram apa kebendanya" Kaizo merampas segumpal kapas dari tangan Fang "Biar aku sahaja yang buat. Kau ni memang tak boleh nak diharapkan langsung"

"Yelah, adik ni memang tak boleh diharapkan. Balik nanti, tak nak buat sup lobak merah untuk abang" Fang berpaling mukanya ke tempat lain tetapi mata dia melirik sedikit untuk melihat abangnya bubuh ubat di badan dia sendiri "Abang, bagilah adik buatkan. Abang rehat ajelah"

"Tak perlu" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius "Sebelum aku halau kau dari bilik abang. Aku nak tanya sesuatu"

"Abang nak tanya apa?"

"KENAPA ADA HARIMAU DEKAT PINTU BILIK ABANG TU? KAU TAK PUAS HATI KE DENGAN ITIK DAN KUCING DEKAT RUMAH TU?" Fang tersengih dan lalu dia berundur kebelakang untuk jauhkan diri dia daripada abangnya "SUDAH! KAU JANGAN MENGEGADE NAK BELA HARIMAU TU! SURUH LAHAP HANTAR PULANG HARIMAU TU"

"Yelah yelah.." Fang peluk dan garu-garu leher harimau itu "Maaf Neko Neko.. aku tak dapat nak bela kau tapi.. kalau aku ada masa, aku melawat kau dekat sana" Mereka berpelukan di situ. Kaizo rasa kasihan pula hendak pisahkan adiknya dengan harimau itu tapi dia terpaksa kerana takut karang ada juga yang menjerit dekat Pulau Rintis nanti

"Tapi abang.. sebelum abang nak bawa pulang harimau ni, adik ada soalan untuk abang. Kalau abang tak boleh nak jawab, abang akan benarkan adik bela harimau comel ni" Harimau itu jilat-jilat pipi Fang sambil peluk dia. Fang tergelak di dalam dakapan harimau itu

"Soalan apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Soalannya.. berapa banyak kali Boboiboy menepuk dahinya pada hari ini sahaja?"

"PANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Mengamuk Kaizo di dalam bilik itu. Fang dan harimau itu terus sorok di tempat yang abang dia tak kan jumpa iaitu dalam bilik penjara

* * *

 **Hehehee.. macam mana dengan chapter ni, best tak? :D hehehee..**

 **mysterious girl - kalau masakan masin maknanya Kapten Kaizo nak kahwin dah? o_0 author boleh dengar si Fang menjerit-jerit dekat kapal angkasa dia.. tahniah Kaizo xD ahakzz! tapi siapakah bakal isteri anda.. miahahahahahaaaaa!**

 **Aini - xD selamat malam Aini! ahakzz.. tak tahulah kalau aini baca ni time malam ke siang :P hehehehe~**

 **Lizz - Lizz pun sama yea :D jangan sia-siakan persahabatan Lizz dengan kawan-kawan Lizz T_T uwaa! author pula yang menangis xD ahakzz!**

 **Kesya - Don't worry Kesya :D author tak kan dengar kata-kata negatif itu.. author akan menjadi lebih semangat untuk teruskan menulis! Hehehee... takpe Kesya :D Kesya ikut sahaja mana yang Kesya rasa lebih selesa :)**

 **Lily - Kasihan Rizu, dia jadi blur sebab Lily gelakan dia xD heheheee... selamat tak menangis budak tu.. jangan risau Lily, author sentiasa happy! yeahhh! oh yea, bebulus kucing Idoli tu xD warna dia putih oren.. hehehee... comel aje :3 and maaf kalau ada ayat-ayat yang tak lengkap T_T kadang-kadang author terlepas pandang.. maaf yea.. dan lagi satu xD author jumpa gambar plushie itik dekat instagram kedai Kaiso xD (nak dekat nama Kaizo aje) comel sangat plushie itik tu.. rasa macam nak beli aje T_T tapi terpaksalah pergi cari kedai dia dulu... nak plushie itik comel *guling-guling depan rumah Kaizo sambil menangis sebab tak dapat plushie itik***

 **Cik Mimpi - Hehehe adik.. abang pindah sekolah, dengan adik dia kena angkut sekali xD wah! bestnya dapat kawan baru and dapat kawan minat benda yang sama iaitu Boboiboy! nanti cakap dekat kawan-kawan adik, akak ucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana sudi baca fanfic akak :3 dekat sekolah baru adik memang ramai silent reader akak ke? terharu akak sebab adik dapat jumpa silent-silent reader akak :D heheehe... it's ok kalau takde review dari dia orang :D asalkan dia orang terhibur dengan fanfic akak! lupa pulak.. cakap dekat abang, thank you sebab bagi kata-kata positif :) I will always be strong!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update Rabu or Khamis :D**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Don't Cry for Me Argentina - Madonna**

 **I Love Rock & Roll - Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**


	72. Biskut

**HeLLo! hOw are You ToDay? semua sihat ke? author sihat sahaja hari ni :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi berikan review! dan terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini.. i'm sorry T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Biskut

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly_  
 _Blackbird fly_  
 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly_  
 _Blackbird fly_  
 _Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

"Terima kasih abang sebab nyanyikan untuk adik"

"Sama-sama adik" Kaizo bangun dari katil adiknya. Dia tarik selimut dari katil itu dan lalu menyelimutkan adiknya "Kau pergi tidur. Esok kau tak perlu pergi ke sekolah" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya

"Baik abang" Fang pejam matanya. Badan dia tidak larat untuk bangun kerana pada hari itu, dia jatuh sakit akibat demam. Kaizo yang pergi ambil dia dari sekolah. Dia yang juga suruh Rizu dan Idoli jangan terlalu bising sangat kerana Fang perlukan keadaan yang tenang untuk berehat. Kaizo secara senyap, dia keluar dari bilik adiknya dan lalu menutup sedikit pintu bilik itu

"Dia sudah tidur?" tanya Lynna yang ada di depan bilik Fang

"Sudah" balas Kaizo "Mana Rizu dan Idoli?"

"Mereka tidur dekat sofa tu" Kaizo terus pandang ke ruang tamu dari balkoni atas "Dia orang cakap, tak nak ganggu Fang. Terus dia orang tidur sekali. Comel aje budak dua orang tu"

"Hmmm... biarkanlah mereka" Kaizo terus berjalan dengan Lynna untuk turun ke bawah "Terima kasih sebab buatkan bubur lobak merah untuk Fang"

"Sama-sama.. tapi kenapa kau sendiri tak buatkan untuk adik kau. Mesti dia akan lagi suka dengan masakan kau"

"Sebab bubur lobak merah kau lagi sedap daripada aku punya" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia tetapi Lynna boleh nampak senyuman kecil dari bibirnya "Esok ajelah aku buatkan bubur untuk dia"

"Oklah tu.. jadi esok kau tak nak aku bawakan apa-apa?"

"Tak perlu" kata Kaizo. Kaki dia sudah sampai di ruang tamu rumah "Oh yea, terima kasih kerana jagakan budak-budak ni semasa aku pergi ambik Pang dekat sekolah"

"Sama-sama Kaizo" jawab Lynna dengan nada lembutnya "Kalau kau nak minta tolong apa-apa lagi, panggil aje aku. Aku bersedia untuk membantu kau. Nanti aku hantar Rizu balik"

"Takpelah, biarkan ajelah dia tidur dekat sini. Lagipun ibu dia tiada di rumah dan baju sekolah dia pun ada dekat sini" Kaizo melihat Rizu dan Idoli tidur di atas sofa panjang sekejap, lalu dia pergi masuk ke dalam dapur. Lynna ikut dia dari belakang. Shadow dan Pikachu sedang tidur di bawah meja makan, manakala Lily si itik tidur di dalam bilik Faye

"Kasihan kau, menjadi seorang abang kepada 3 orang adik.. 1 adik kandung, 2 adik angkat.. hehehehe... tapi kau jaga Rizu dan Idoli, macam jaga anak kau sendiri sahaja. Kau tidak pernah hendak memarahi mereka berdua" Lynna duduk di kerusi meja makan

"Anak sendiri? Apa yang kau mengarut ni, aku mana ada fikirkan tentang anak" Kaizo membuka peti sejuk untuk membawa keluar segelas air lobak merah "Tapi.. kau pun apa kurangnya, jaga mereka seperti anak kau sendiri juga" muka Lynna menjadi merah kerana rasa malu

"Erk! Ma-mana ada.. aku cuma suka layan budak-budak aje" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat wajah Lynna yang sudah merah kemerahan itu "Kau ni Kaizo.. pandai yea nak kenakan aku balik"

"Kau bergurau dengan aku, jadi aku bergurau dengan kau balik" Lynna dapat rasakan yang Kaizo sedang tersenyum di belakang kerusi dia "Tapi sekali sekala sahaja aku akan bergurau"

"Hehehe.. apa cerita dengan harimau hari tu? Kau takde pun cerita dekat aku" Kaizo terus duduk di kerusi sebelah Lynna "Apa nama harimau tu? Neko Neko?"

"Aku suruh si Pang kembalikan balik harimau tu. Permaisuri tu benarkan si Pang namakan harimau tu Neko Neko.. kalau aku bawa pulang harimau tu ke sini, mesti ada juga yang bising nanti"

"Contohnya kau?" Lynna ketawa kecil tetapi muka Kaizo hanya serius sahaja. Lynna terus berhenti ketawa "Tapi mesti yang rasa takut nak datang ke rumah kau sebab adik kau bela seekor harimau"

"Tapi.. kalau aku bela harimau, mesti si pelik tu akan lari takut" Kaizo mengusap dagunya sambil bayangkan diri dia melatih harimau itu untuk mengejar Lily "Bagus juga idea aku tu"

"Kaizo.. janganlah fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Lily tu kan kawan kepada adik kau dan juga Faye. Kau bertahan sahajalah dengan perangai pelik-pelik dia. Lagipun aku suka dengan perangai dia, sentiasa happy. Lily adalah seorang gadis yang happy-go-luck, seperti seseorang yang tiada masalahnya. Nak katakan perfect, tak mungkinlah dia adalah gadis yang sempurna kerana kita semua ada kelemahan dan kekuatan pada diri kita sendiri"

"Hmm.. yelah" Kaizo minum sedikit jus lobak merah dia "Lepas ni kau nak balik dah ke?"

"Yup, esok aku akan datang balik untuk bantu kau jaga Fang, Idoli dan juga Rizu"

"Dan juga si pelik tu" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Semenjak dia ada alat dari si Faye tu, asyik nak datang ke rumah ini sahaja tapi selamatlah hari ni dia tak datang. Aman sikit rumah ni"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Kaizo.. macam mana suatu hari nanti kau dapat anak tapi perangai dia macam Lily. Kau suka ataupun tidak?" Kaizo berikan tenungan dia kepada Lynna "Maknanya kau tak sukalah kalau anak kau perangai macam tu"

"Hmm... no komen" balas Kaizo

"Abang Paizo ada anak?" muncul Rizu di pintu dapur. Dia mengosok-gosok matanya "Bila masa abang Paizo ada anak? Abang Paizo bila anak harimau? Pizu takut dengan harimau tapi kalau anak harimau.. mesti comelnya"

"Rizu mengigau ni" Lynna bangun dari kerusinya dan lalu dia membawa Rizu ke sebuah bilik tetamu "Rizu tidur balik ok, akak nyanyikan untuk Rizu"

"Ok" kata Rizu dengan nada yang perlahan. Dia menguap besar sambil masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu. Lalu dia naik ke atas sebuah katil besar dan baring di tenga-tengah katil tersebut. Lynna tidurkan Rizu semula. Dia letak sebuah bantal kecil di bawah tangan Rizu. Kaizo pergi menjenguk adiknya yang sudah nyenyak tidur

Semasa dia merasai dahi adiknya, demam itu sudah berkurangan dan Kaizo rasa lega sedikit

"Kau berehat aje Pang. Jangan terlalu banyak sangat berfikir, nanti kepala kau juga yang sakit" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik itu secara senyap-senyap "Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

"Kau ok hari ni?"

"Aku sihat sikit sahaja hari ni tapi abang aku tak benarkan aku pergi sekolah. Aku rehat sahajalah dekat rumah" kata Fang sambil bermain-main dengan bubur lobak merah dia. Suasana di dalam dapur hanya menunjukkan mereka berdua sahaja. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak dapat melawat Fang kerana mereka ada hal masing-masing. Faye pula, dia berada di rumah Bella untuk ulangkaji bersama. Idoli ada di ruang tamu, menonton rancangan kartun

"Nanti cakap dekat Yaya dan Ying, kalau cikgu ada ajar benda baru, beritahu aku"

"Ok, nanti aku beritahu dia orang" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Aku nak tanya kau.. kau demam sebab apa? Nak kata kau banyak sangat buat kerja aktivity sekolah, tak juga"

"Wei, aku punya demam, aku punya sukalah" Boboiboy boleh dengar nada kemarahan Fang

"Boleh pula macam tu. Semalam kau bukannya ada latihan bola keranjang atau apa-apa aktivity dekat sekolah" Lalu Boboiboy tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang makan bubur dia "Entah-entah, demam ni ialah demam rindu.. kau rindukan Neko Neko yea" Fang tersembur bubur nasi dan melekat beberapa nasi dekat muka Boboiboy

"Mana ada.. abang aku tak bagi aku bela harimau tu, jadi aku tak naklah lawan cakap dia. Kalau aku bawa dia ke sini, mesti ada yang lari lintang pukang"

"Hehehe.. tapi dia orang hanya nampak dia sebagai harimau sahaja, tak tengok perangai dia yang sebenarnya. Neko Neko tu seperti anak kucing, macam Idoli" Boboiboy lap muka dia dengan kain dapur

"Ada orang panggil Idoli ke?" muncul Idoli dengan senyuman comel dia "Idoli dengar abang Fang demam sebab demam rindu?"

"Takdelah, abang demam biasa sahaja" Fang tersengih. Lalu dia sambung balik makan bubur lobak merah dia

"Oh! Kalau abang rindukan Neko Neko.." Idoli terus bertukar menjadi seekor kucing tetapi kali ini, corak bulu dia seperti harimau, berbelang-belang "Meow meow meow" Idoli gesel badan dia dekat kaki Fang. Selepas itu dia melompat ke atas riba Fang "Meow meow meow" Dia duduk di riba Fang

"Comelnya anak harimau ni" Fang mengusap kepala Idoli. Dia garu-garu leher Idoli dan lalu dia peluk Idoli di dadanya "Abang Fang memang rindukan Neko Neko tapi apa boleh buat, abang Kaizo tak bagi abang Fang bela harimau. Terima kasih Idoli kerana memahami perasaan abang Fang"

"Cheh, tadi aku tegur.. dia tak mengaku, bila Idoli tukar jadi anak harimau.. baru dia nak mengaku. Tak guna punya Fang" Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan sikap Fang

"Hehehee... Idoli pergi main dekat luar ok" Fang melihat Idoli melompat ke atas lantai dapur. Idoli berlari keluar dari dapur. Selepas itu Fang sambung makan bubur lobak merah. Selera dia sudah meloncat naik dan demam dia, sudah tiada lagi. Boboiboy pandang Fang dengan muka masam dia. Fang terus tersedar "Kau kenapa tengok aku macam tu?"

"Takdelah, aku geram dengan kau.. tadi tak nak mengaku, lepas tu baru kau nak mengaku yea"

"Suka hati akulah. Dah dia yang pujuk aku dengan menukarkan diri dia menjadi seekor anak kucing harimau. Jadi aku mengaku ajelah" Boboiboy malas hendak melayan lagi topik harimau, jadi dia tukar kepada topik lain untuk tenangkan diri dia

"Mana abang kau?" tanya Boboiboy

"Abang aku keluar pergi pasaraya. Mesti dia nak borong semua lobak merah yang ada dekat situ" jawab Fang "Dia cakap dia nak buat sup lobak merah nanti.. tak tahulah berapa banyak garam dia akan letak nanti.. hehehee"

"Jadi kak Lynna tak datang sinilah hari ni?"

"Datang tapi tengahari nanti" Fang sudah pun habis makan bubur dia "Tadi aku terdengar abang aku berborak dengan kak Lynna dekat jam kuasa abang aku. Dia orang macam dah buat rancangan pulak. Tengahari nanti kak Lynna datang tapi dia akan pergi ambik Rizu dan Emmy dekat sekolah. Lepas tu hantar Emmy balik rumah, baru kak Lynna datang ke sini dengan Rizu. Abang aku dan kak Lynna tu... dah macam ibu bapa kepada Rizu dan Idoli pula"

"Hehehee.. biarkan ajelah, lama-lama nanti mengakulah dia orang tu. Macam kau tadi, tak nak mengaku tapi akhirnya kau mengaku juga yang kau rindukan harimau kesayangan kau tu tapi kau memang lawak hari tu. Buat perkara pelik-pelik tapi jumpa juga laluan rahsia untuk ke bilik rahsia.. hehehee.. tapi alien hari tu, Lily sendiri yang berjaya kalahkan dia"

"Itu nasib aje tu" kata Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati "Sudahlah dia dapat pujian daripada abang aku.. tak guna punya Lily"

"Itu pun kau tak puas hati. Sudahlah tu Fang, biarkan ajelah.. asalkan kita semua sudah selamat. Abang kau pun dah selamatkan"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang bangun dari kerusinya dan angkat mangkuk dia "Tapi aku lupa pula nak cari pasal dekat Gopal sebab gara-gara dialah aku jadi pelik hari tu" Aura-aura kenakalan dia sudah mula timbul dari tubuh badannya "Hehehee.. jagalah kau nanti Gopal" Sambil dia basuh mangkuk itu, sambil itulah dia tergelak sinis di situ

"Aduh, kawan aku ni.." Boboiboy menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja makan "Lupa lupakan ajelah nak kenakan Gopal tu.. baik kau pergi ulangkaji ke, main dengan Idoli ke, fikirkan nak masak apa untuk abang kau ke.."

"Hmmm... yelah yelah.. aku lupakan ajelah"

"Hehehee... baik pun kau" Boboiboy melihat Idoli masuk balik ke dalam dapur. Idoli masih lagi dalam bentuk kucing dengan bulu dia berbelang-belang seperti harimau "Apa Idoli gigit tu?" Boboiboy mengambil sekeping lipatan kertas di mulut Idoli. Fang menoleh kebelakang untu melihat apa yang Boboiboy buat

"Kertas apa tu?" tanya Fang

"Entah" Boboiboy membuka lipatan tersebut dan lalu dia tersenyum di situ "Hehehe.. Idoli lukis gambar kau dan Neko Neko" Fang simpan mangkuk yang baru habis di siap basuh dan lalu dia berdiri di tepi Boboiboy

"Idoli lukis ni untuk abang?" tanya Fang lagi

"Meow meow meow" balas Idoli dengan muka comel dia

"Nampaknya, Idoli nak ceriakan hati kau. Baik betul Idoli ni" Boboiboy tergelak melihat Idoli gesel-gesel kepalanya di kaki dia "Dia sayangkan abang-abang dia. Jadi dia tak naklah lihat abang dia dalam kesedihan. Dia macam Rizu juga. Kau dan abang Kaizo, bertuah sangat dapat adik angkat macam dia orang"

"Jadi, kau pun nak adik angkat juga ke?" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Hehehee... ala, aku dah anggap Ochobot tu macam adik aku sendiri"

"Bebola kuning tu adik abang?" Idoli sudah kembali menjadi biasa "Bebola kuning tu selalu bagi Idoli makan pancake dengan ice cream vanilla! Idoli suka makan pancake"

"Baguslah tu" balas Fang. Dia lekat lukisan Idoli tadi dekat pintu peti sejuk "Idoli nak makan apa hari ni? Abang akan buatkan khas untuk Idoli"

"Idoli nak biskut kucing"

"Biskut kucing?" Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan permintaan Idoli tadi "Errr.. Idoli ni nak biskut yang Pikachu dan Shadow selalu makan tu ke?"

"Bukan, Idoli nak biskut bentuk kucing. Idoli takut abang Fang tahu buat biskut tapi Idoli nak biskut perisa tuna boleh?" Fang dan Boboiboy rasa nak muntah pula apabila terdengar biskut perisa tuna "Bolehkan abang Fang?"

"Kalau abang bagi ikan goreng sahaja boleh?" Fang tersengih kepada Idoli

"Jadi.. Idoli tak dapat biskut kucing lah ni?" Muka Idoli berubah menjadi sedih. Mata dia sudah berkaca "Idoli cuma nak biskut kucing aje" Boboiboy pandang Fang dan lalu dia menolak-nolak bahu Fang

"Ok ok.. abang buatkan tapi semuanya untuk Idoli ok.. hehehe..." Dalam hati Fang, dia dapat kenakan Gopal dengan berikan biskut kucing perisa tuna dekat Gopal. Dia tersenyum nakal di situ. Boboiboy mula rasa tidak sedap hati "Nanti abang buat biskut kucing dan Idoli boleh kongsi biskut itu dengan Shadow dan Pikachu"

"Abang Rizu?"

"Err.. itu abang buatkan biskut lain untuk dia" Fang mengusap-usap kepala Idoli

"Apasal lah aku rasa tak sedap badan pulak ni.. jangan cakap aku terkena virus demam ataupun sebab aku dapat rasakan bahawa Fang akan tetap pergi kenakan si Gopal" bisik Boboiboy sambil bayangkan diri dia tengah sekeh kepala nakal Fang

* * *

"Wuuuuuuuu... landak nak buat apa dengan tuna ni?" Mata Lily sama paras dengan meja makan dapur. Kedua belah mata dia tertumpu dengan tuna yang ada di dalam sebuah mangkuk lut-sinar dan di tepi mangkuk itu ada sebuah doh, yang sudah siap sedia untuk di campur dengan tuna tersebut "Siap ada doh lagi.. landak nak buat sesuatu yang istimewa ke? Roti tuna? Karipap tuna? atau donut tuna?" Dia bangun dan tangan dia sudah gatal untuk menguli-uli doh itu

"Wei! Jangan ganggu boleh tak"

"Ala.. Lily nak tolong landak aje. Tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh.. boleh blah!" Lily terus lari keluar dari dapur dengan gelakan dia "Lari pun si pelik tu" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Kali ini, datang pula Rizu di dalam dapur

"Abang Fang buat apa?"

"Abang buat biskut untuk Idoli"

"Ohhhhhhh! Biskut tuna?"

"Yea Rizu" Fang campurkan tuna ke dalam doh dia. Selepas itu dia sebatikan doh dan tuna tersebut "Untuk Rizu punya, abang buat nanti ok. Biskut chocolate!"

"Yeahh! thank you abang Fang" Rizu peluk Fang sepuas-puasnya "Mesti Idoli akan suka dengan biskut tuna dia"

"Mestilah! Abang yang buat! Abang selalu buat yang tersedap di antara yang tersedap.. bukan macam abang Kaizo tu. Tahu bubuh garam satu balang aje tapi sebagai adik mithali, kenalah makan setiap masakan abang walaupun masin"

"Wuuuuu... adik mithali.. heheheee" muncul Lily balik di dalam dapur dengan gelakan dia "Baguslah tu, jadi adik yang baik tapi serba nakal. Bagus landak bagus.. teruskan dengan kebaikan mu terhadap abang mu yang terlajak ganas tu" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala dia

"Wei, kau boleh tak duduk dekat luar. Pergi layan si Idoli tu"

"Lily nak tolong" Fang rasa bosan apabila Lily berkelip-kelipkan mata kepada dia

"Nak tolong yea" Lily angguk-angguk kepala dia "Ok... kejap yea.." Fang terus tersenyum sinis. Lily rasa takut pula dengan senyuman Fang itu "ABANG! LILY CAKAP DIA SANGGUP NAK JADI MANGSA LATIHAN TEMPUR ABANG!" Muncul Kaizo di dalam dapur

"ERKKK?!" Menggigil badan Lily apabila Kaizo berdiri di sebelah Lily dengan senyuman sinis dia "Ma-mana ada.. landak tipu Lily!"

"Kata tadi nak tolong, jadi aku bagilah kau sesuatu untuk ditolong. Kau pergilah tolong jadi mangsa abang aku" kata Fang sambil mengambil secubit doh yang telah dicampurkan dengan tuna "Pergilah tolong. Kenapa kau masih tercengang dekat situ lagi"

"Jadi kau nak tolong aku yea.." Berpeluh Lily dengan suara Kaizo yang amat mengerunkan "Baiklah.. aku kagum dengan kebaikan murni dari diri kau. Maka dengan itu.." Kaizo pegang tangan Lily dan juga Fang

"Aik, apasal pegang tangan adik sekali?"

"Sebab kau kenakan kawan kau, jadi aku akan hukum kau dan juga kawan kau si pelik ni sebab suka sangat datang ke sini, sesuka hati aje" Kaizo mengheret mereka keluar dari dapur itu "Jangan nak lari daripada aku.. jika tidak, 10 kali ganda akan aku hukum kamu berdua"

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" menjerit mereka berdua sehinggalah Fang dan Lily di bawah masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa bersama Kaizo. Tinggallah Rizu dan Idoli di rumah

"Errr.. abang Rizu, siapa nak jaga kita orang?" tanya Idoli yang baru menyaksikan kejadian Kaizo mengheret Fang dan Lily ke kapal angkasa "Kalau tiada siapa nak jaga kita orang.. maknanya.." mata Idoli sudah pun bersinar-sinar sambil pandang ke arah Rizu

"KITA BOLEH BUAT BISING DEKAT RUMAH!" Rizu dan Idoli terus berlari keluar dari dapur. Mereka main baling-baling bantal sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kerusi sofa "ABANG KAIZO TAKDE! BOLEH MAIN PUAS-PUAS!"

"Ehem" Terus mereka berhenti melompat. Rizu dan Idoli pandang kebelakang dan nampak Lynna sedang mencekak pinggang "Amboi, sukanya kamu berdua"

"Hehe.. mestilah kak Lynna. Kalau tidak nanti abang Paizo asyik nak menjerit aje. Kadang-kadang tu, mood dia ok, kadang-kadang tu tak ok. Kami pun tak tahu kenapa dengan kepala abang Paizo. Jadi kak Lynna tak bagi kami main juga ke?"

"Boleh.. tapi akak pun join sekali!" Lynna kejar mereka berdua di sekeliling rumah itu. Mereka bertiga main kejar-kejar di dalam rumah sehingga tidak sedar bahawa Lily si itik baru pulang dari rumah Emmy. Dia seperti biasa, akan pergi berenang-renang di kolam renang Emmy

"Quack?"

"Meow meow meow" jawab Pikachu

"Quack quack quack"

"Meow meow"

Lily si itik terus tinggalkan Pikachu di situ. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dapur dengan ekor kontot dia bergoyang-goyang. Pikachu pergi sambung tidur di dalam bilik Faye. Lily si itik sudah masuk ke dalam dapur dan lalu kibas-kibas kepaknya untuk naik ke atas kerusi dan selepas itu naik ke atas meja. Dia melihat doh yang telah dicampurkan dengan tuna. Lalu dia merasa sedikit

"QUACK QUACK QUACK?!" Lily si itik mengibas-gibas kepaknya kerana rasanya tidak begitu sedap

"Meow meow?" muncul Shadow di dalam dapur. Dia rasa pelik kerana muka itik Lily bertukar menjadi hijau "Meow meow meow"

"Quack quack quack"

"Meow meow" Shadow melompat di atas kaunter dapur. Dia berdiri dan lalu kuis-kuis pintu kabinet. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan Shadow membukanya dengan lebih luas "Meow meow?"

"Quack quack" Shadow terus melompat ke dalam kabinet. Dia gigit satu bungkusan serbu chocolate dan lalu dia membawa bungkusan itu keluar dari kabinet tersebut "Quack quack quack!" Shadow melompat dari kabinet ke meja makan. Begitu hebat sekali lompatan Shadow ini kerana dia selalu main lompat-lompat dekat rumah Emmy dengan menggunakan Trampoline

"Quack quack quack" Lily si itik kibas-kibas kepak dia sambil melihat Shadow membuka bungkusan itu dengan kuku tajamnya

"Meow meow?"

"Quack quack"

"Meow" Shadow tuang kesemua serbuk chocolate ke dalam doh tuna tersebut "Meow meow?"

"Quack quack" Shadow terus turun dari meja makan dan pergi buang bungkusan plastik tersebut "Quack quack!"

"Eh, apa korang buat dekat sini?" Terkejut Lynna apabila dia ternampak Lily si itik ada di atas meja makan "Jom main dekat luar, jangan nak kacau dekat situ" Dia angkat Lily si itik dan lalu dia membawa keluar itik tersebut. Selepas itu Lynna kembali ke dalam dapur dan terus simpan doh itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Dia letak plastik wrapped di permukaan mangkuk tersebut supaya tiada gangguan daripada itik dan kucing

* * *

2 jam selepas itu, pintu rumah dibuka. Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan puas hati kerana dia sudah berikan latihan tempur tahap sadis terhadap adiknya dan juga kawan adiknya iaitu Lily. Dia rasa hairan kerana rumah dia terlampau sunyi sangat

"Rizu? Idoli?" panggil Kaizo

"Dia orang takde dekat dalam rumah ke abang?"

"Takde tapi.. jangan dia orang keluar dari rumah tanpa kebenaran abang, kalau tidak.. abang akan menghukum mereka berdua ataupun mereka diculik oleh Adudu?" Kaizo melihat sekitar rumahnya yang sudah bersepah "Mungkin mereka diculik.. aku akan ajar si alien kepala kotak itu"

"Abang Kaizo.. tak perlu nak ajar si Adudu tu.. dia orang ada dekat dalam bilik" Lily tunjuk bilik tetamu. Kaizo pergi menjenguk bilik tersebut dari luar. Lynna sedang tidur nyenyak bersama Rizu dan Idoli. Lynna tidur di tepi katil, manakala Idoli dan Rizu tidur di bahagian tengah katil. Mereka bertiga sudah penat bermain tadi, dan lalu pergi tidur di dalam bilik tetamu "Bestnya dia orang tidur.. Lily pun nak tidur sekalilah" Lily hendak masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu itu tetapi Kaizo tarik bajunya

"Kau nak tidur, pergi tidur dekat bilik Faye sahaja. Jangan nak sibuk ganggu mereka bertiga tu" Lily tersengih dan terus lari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Dia menghempas tutup bilik tersebut dan lalu kunci "Pang, abang nak pergi mandi. Kau sambunglah kerja masakan kau tadi tu" Kaizo terus naik ke biliknya

"Yelah abang" Fang dengan gembiranya, dia dapat kembali ke dapur. Dia tidak kisah dengan badan dia yang terasa sakit akibat latihan tempur tadi, asalkan dia dapat siapkan biskut kucing untuk Idoli dan juga Gopal "Hehehe.. siaplah kau kali ni Gopal. Sesuka hati kau aje pergi ketuk kepala aku" bisik Fang di dalam dapur. Dia melihat doh tuna dia sudah di simpan di dalam mangkuk. Dia terfikir bahawa Lynna yang simpankan doh itu sementara dia tiada di rumah

Fang terus keluarkan doh tersebut tetapi dia tidak sedar bahawa doh tuna itu telah dicampurkan dengan serbuk chocolate. Dia dengan perasaan bangga dan nakalnya, dia terus membuat biskut bentuk kepala kucing. Selama 1 jam dia siapkan biskut-biskut tersebut. Dia tidak rasa begitu penat sekali. Selepas sahaja dia siap membuat biskut kucing perisa tuna, dia terus masukkan ke dalam oven. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupannya nanti. Fang tidak berhenti di situ sahaja, dia terus pergi buat biskut yang seterusnya iaitu biskut chocolate untuk Rizu. Tangan dia terus membuka kabinet dapur untuk mengambil serbuk chocolate tetapi tiada pula di situ

"Aik, siapa pula yang pergi ambik serbu chocolate aku?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya "Buat biskut lain ajelah" Dia mengambil serbuk matcha iaitu serbuk green tea yang abang dia selalu gunakan untuk membuat teh hijau. Dia akan buat biskut matcha khas untuk abang dia, Rizu dan juga Lynna

"Biskut ini akan menjadi biskut yang tersedap!"

"Biskut apa yang tersedap abang Fang?" muncul Rizu di sebelah Fang. Dia baru terjaga dari tidur tadi "Abang Fang buat biskut hijau?"

"Ha ah, biskut hijau iaitu biskut teh hijau! Mesti abang Kaizo akan suka dengan biskut ni tapi.. abang nak minta maaf sebab biskut chocolate, abang tak dapat nak buatkan"

"Takpe abang Fang, asalkan ada biskut yang abang Fang buat. Pizu tak kisah biskut apa-apa pun, janji sedap tapi abang Fang selalu buat sedap-sedap, tak pernah tak sedap. Kalau abang Fang nak buat biskut lobak merah pun ok juga, Pizu akan tetap rasa biskut abang Fang buat sebab itu adalah biskut hasil usaha daripada abang Fang sendiri. Kalau abang Paizo buat biskut mesti terlebih garam tapi takde gula, betul tak? Kalau kakak Lily buat biskut, mesti ada perisa yang unik seperti personality kakak Lily sendiri. Kalau kakak Lynna pula.. dia suka buat chocolate chip cookies! Pizu suka biskut chocolate chip cookies! Sedap sangat! Kalau abang Fang nak letak chocolate chip dekat biskut green tea tu, ok juga. Pizu akan tetap makan biskut abang Fang"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Fang tersenyum kecil di situ "Rizu nak tolong abang tak?"

"Nak nak!" Rizu melompat-lompat di sebelah Fang "Pizu kena buat apa?"

"Rizu tengok abang buat dulu, lepas tu kita jadikan bentuk bola"

30 minit selepas itu, Fang terpaksa naik ke bilik dia kerana nak pergi ke tandas. Tinggallah Rizu seorang diri di dalam dapur. Dia melihat acuan yang berwarna hijau itu. Dia rasa tidak cukup kehijuannya. Lalu Rizu pergi cari dekat kabinet dapur kalau ada lagi serbuk teh hijau tetapi semuanya sudah habis. Dia pergi periksa di dalam peti sejuk, dia ternampak sebuah botol dan di dalam botol itu ada benda hijau. Lalu dia baca label botol itu dan ianya tertulis green tea powder. Rizu dengan gembiranya, dia pergi seberapa banyak benda hijau itu di dalam acuan tersebut. Selepas itu, Rizu pergi kacau dan kacau acuan itu sehingga ianya menjadi sebati. Sebenarnya, benda hijau itu adalah wasabi dan Fang mencari botol kecil untuk menyimpan wasabi tersebut. Dia terjumpa botol serbuk teh hijau dan lalu simpan di dalam botol itu. Kaizo sendiri tidak berani hendak merasai apa yang ada di dalam botol tersebut kerana dia takut, adik dia cuba hendak kenakan dia

"Rizu!"

"Abang Fang!"

"Ok, jom sambung balik buat biskut!"

"JOM!"

* * *

Malam itu, biskut tuna untuk Idoli sudah di simpan didalam sebuah balang besar dan telah dilabelkan sebagai biskut Idoli. Fang rasa bangga dengan pencapaian dia iaitu membuat biskut perisa pelik-pelik. Lily pun turut bangga dengan Fang kerana dapat memahami apa ertinya kepelikan. Air mata dia siap mengalir lagi. Faye hanya dapat gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat Lily rasa terharu.

"Tahniah landak" bisik Lily yang kini berada di ruang tamu. Mereka berkumpul di situ untuk menyaksikan perasmian biskut tuna tersebut. Kaizo hanya berdiri di tepi dinding rumah dan yang lain, berkumpul di ruang tamu

"Hehehee... itu pun sebab Idoli yang suruh buat biskut tuna. Aku pun rasa takut nak cuba biskut tu" kata Faye sambil melihat Fang memberikan sekeping biskut tuna kepada Idoli

"Idoli makan yea biskut yang abang telah buatkan ni"

"Terima kasih abang Fang" Idoli tersenyum lebar melihat biskut itu yang berbentuk kucing "Rasa kasihan pula kalau Idoli makan biskut ni"

"Idoli makan ajelah. Pizu tak sabar nak dengar kesedapan biskut tu dari mulut Idoli sendiri"

"Ok abang Rizu tapi korang semua tak nak makan sekali?" Idoli tunjuk biskut tuna itu kepada mereka tetapi Fang, Kaizo, Lynna, Rizu, Faye dan Lily hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kalau tak nak takpe, Idoli makan biskut ini!"

"Kak Lynna ada sediakan susu sekali untuk Idoli"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Idoli melihat segelas susu diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu "Idoli makan ok?"

"Makanlah Idoli, abang tak sabar kalau biskut abang tu sedap ke tak" Idoli angguk sedikit dan terus dia membuka luas mulutnya. Mata Fang sudah teruja apabila dia melihat Idoli masukkan biskut itu ke dalam mulutnya. Idoli kunyah biskut itu secara perlahan-lahan "Macam mana Idoli, ok tak?"

"Ke-kenapa Idoli rasa semacam dengan biskut ni... ada rasa.." Idoli rasa seperti mahu muntah di situ

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Idoli?" Faye sudah menjadi cemas

"Idoli? Idoli ok ke?" Lynna cuba bangunkan Idoli tetapi Idoli tidak mahu. Tubuh badan Idoli terus bertukar menjadi seekor kucing tetapi bulu dia tetapi seperti bulu harimau "Err... Kaizo, kenapa dengan Idoli?" Dia cuba pegang Idoli tetapi Idoli bertindak untuk mencakar tangan Lynna

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang, Faye, Lily dan Rizu terkejut dengan keganasan Idoli tadi

"IDOLI! KENAPA DENGAN KAU?" Kaizo menjerit dengan nada suara garang dia "Apasal kau tiba-tiba sahaja cakar tangan kak Lynna?" Idoli tidak menjawab, dia kelihatan marah dan bulu-bulu dia terpacak seperti kucing hendak mula berlawan

"Abang, apa kita perlu buat?" tanya Fang yang sudah menjadi risau "Tak kan biskut tuna tadi buat Idoli jadi ganas"

"Mana abang tahu.. kau letak bahan apa selain daripada tuna?"

"Adik letak tuna sahaja.. tiada benda lain" Fang sudah undurkan diri untuk pergi ke abang dia. Begitu juga dengan orang lain. Faye dan Lily sudah berpelukan sambil undur kebelakang, mereka sudah hampir ke bilik Faye. Lynna memeluk Rizu dan tangan dia ada kesan luka daripada cakaran Idoli tadi

Secara tidak langsung, Idoli terus melompat untuk menyerang kaki Fang. Mereka semua menjerit kerana ketakutan kecuali Kaizo, muka dia masih lagi nampak serius. Fang larikan diri daripada Idoli. Kaki dia ada terkena sedikit kuku tajam Idoli. Lynna bawa Rizu naik ke atas supaya tidak terkena dengan cakaran Idoli. Faye dan Lily sudah lari masuk bilik. Kaizo masih lagi ada di ruang tamu. Dia kena hentikan Idoli yang sudah kelihatan lagi ganas. Idoli melompat-lompat untuk mencakar tangan dan muka Fang. Dia melompat ke atas sofa dan terus melompat ke arah muka Fang dengan kedua belah tangannya sudah tersedia dengan kuku tajamnya

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Tetapi malangnya, anak kucing itu boleh timbus ke dalam pelindung bayang Fang. Maka bergeliutlah Fang dengan Idoli di dalam itu "ABANG! TOLONG ADIK!"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Jadi kau pergi letak serbuk chocolate di dalam biskut tuna tu?" Lily si itik angguk kepalanya "Patutlah Idoli bertindak ganas" Kaizo melihat pelindung bayang Fang sudah pun hilang tetapi Idoli masih lagi hendak menyerang Fang. Kaizo terpaksa pergi pisahkan Idoli daripada Fang

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang sampai di sekolah dengan muka dan kaki dia penuh dengan kesan luka cakaran dari Idoli. Dia telah meminta dari abangnya untuk berehat di rumah tetapi disebabkan abang dia makan biskut green tea yang telah dicampurkan bersama wasabi. Fang dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur. Bertambah lagi kesan-kesan luka dan juga lebam di tubuh badan Fang. Para pelajar lain melihat Fang, semuanya jauhkan diri kerana mereka takut jikalau Fang sudah beralih angin untuk menjadi budak samseng

"Kenapa dengan kau hari ni?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia baru sampai di sekolah bersama Gopal "Kau berlawan dengan siapa sampai jadi begini?"

"Hmmm... semalam si Idoli serang aku sebab biskut tuna tu"

"Dey! Yang kau bagi biskut tuna dekat dia kenapa? Mestilah dia marah sebab biskut tu tak sedap"

"Banyaklah kau, Gopal" jawab Fang dengan nada marah dia "Dia serang aku bukan sebab biskut tuna.. ini sebab si itik aku tu, dia pergi campur serbuk chocolate ke dalam biskut tuna aku. Mengamuklah si Idoli tu. Barulah aku tahu, kenapa selama ni dia tak nak makan chocolate, nanti dia akan bertindak ganas. Pelik betul si alien anak kucing tu"

"Kau pun sama juga.. alien pelik" Boboiboy tergelak kecil di situ "Jadi apa jadi dengan biskut tuna yang lain tu? Kau buang ke?"

"Mana ada" Fang terus keluarkan satu balang biskut tuna dari beg sekolahnya "Aku bawa khas untuk Gopal! Hahahaa"

"Erkk?!" terkejut Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Dey! Kau nak bagi aku pengsan ke? Tak nak aku makan biskut tuna tu.. macam sama teruk dengan biskut Yaya aje"

"Tak nak ke Gopal.. ini bukan sahaja biskut tuna tetapi biskut tuna yang telah dicampurkan bersama dengan chocolate" Fang goncang-goncangkan balang itu di depan muka Gopal "Cubalah kau rasa, mesti sedap kan kan kan" Dia membuka penutup balang itu dan keluar satu keping biskut itu "Marilah makan"

"Takde kerja betul sepupu aku ni" muncul Faye bersama dengan Bella

"Sibuklah kau ni Faye" Fang bermasam muka tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah. Dia tetap tunjukkan biskut itu di depan muka Gopal "Makanlah Gopal, aku tahu kau nak cuba biskut tuna campur chocolate ni"

"Tak perlu.. Gopal rasa biskut ni" Faye berikan biskut green tea kepada Gopal "Rasa dia sangat unik. Si Fang yang buat tapi tak tahulah kenapa abang Kaizo tak suka dengan biskut ni. Mungkin sebab ada wasabi kot"

"Wasabi?! Kau pergi letak dalam biskut tu?"

"Mana ada! Aku tak letak pun.. Rizu yang pergi letak wasabi tanpa pengetahuan aku.. adeh, hancur semua biskut yang aku buat" Fang terus mencangkung di situ "Apalah nasib aku ni, nak kenakan orang tapi benda lain pulak yang terjadi" Secara tidak sengaja, Fang pergi makan biskut tuna itu tanpa disedari olehnya. Muka dia berubah menjadi hijau kerana rasanya, memang rasa nak muntah

"Kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy tetapi Fang tidak menjawab. Dia terus ke tandas sekolah untuk muntah

"Hehehe... itulah, niat tak betul. Nak kenakan orang tetapi diri sendiri yang terkena balik"

"Tahu takpe Yaya" Ying tergelak kecil "Apalah si Fang tu.. tahu nak kenakan orang sahaja"

"Apa boleh.. itu sudah sifat dia" Boboiboy tersenyum sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia merasai biskut Fang yang lain iaitu biskut green tea campur wasabi "Hehehee.. terbaik"

* * *

 **Ermm.. ok ke dengan chapter ni? maaf kalau tidak ok.. author nak slow down sekejap xD bukan senang nak buat kisah adventure dan action.. perlukan banyak masa untuk mencari idea yang lebih menarik**

 **aisyah - Harimau tu.. Kaizo tak bagi bela xD jadi tiadalah harimau dekat rumah dia orang**

 **Elsa - thank you Elsa! nanti author akan fikirkan chapter seksa Kaizo, lebih menyeronokkan dan juga lebih menegangkan! Author akan usaha dengan lebih kuat lagi!**

 **Zashika - Sama-sama kerana katakan fanfic author berikan inspirasi kepada Zashika :D dan juga terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Nightmare moon - Author tak sabar episode 9 Boboiboy Galaxy! thank you sebab katakan chapter lepas, chapter best :D**

 **mayang - Nanti author fikirkan kisah sedih ok :) harap bersabar yea**

 **Lily - Lily chan! Hehehe.. author tersilap.. nama kedai tu kedai Kaison xD selamat bukan kedai KAIZO.. boleh terbayangkan Kaizo buka kedai dekat planet bumi :P heheee... dah pencen jadi kapten, terus buka kedai.. wah! mesti berlambakkan plushie Lily :3 jealousnya! plushie itik belum ada lagi atau sebenarnya sudah sold out sebab terlampau comel sangat.. hahahaa xD jangan risaulah, author tak kisah kalau ditegur tapi kalau author ditegur secara kasar, itu author terasa sedikit.. sebut pasal zoo tu xD tiba-tiba aje dapat idea.. hahahahaa! nanti author akan olahkan idea zoo tu :P bilalah agaknya author akan dapat plushie itik comel.. takpe, author akan berusaha untuk dapatkan plushie itik comel! Hahahahaa! Boleh peyuk puas-puas nanti**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update.. jumaat or sabtu :3**

 **lupa pula... pandai-pandailah kamu semua buat ayat apa yang Lily si itik bercakap dengan Shadow dan Pikachu tu yea xD hehehee**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Blackbird - The Beatles**


	73. Planet Metallum

**Hello Hello! How are you? semua sihat? ada yang demam ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Planet Metallum

Suasana di Pulau Rintis, sangat indah sekali dengan bunyi-bunyian daripada haiwan-haiwan di sekitar pulau itu. Semuanya sedang sibuk mencari makanan, minuman atau hanya berjalan-jalan sahaja di situ. Shadow dan Pikachu sudah keluar bermain di kawasan halaman rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Manakala Lily si itik sedang bersihkan bulu-bulu dia di bawah meja dapur. Idoli ada di bawah meja juga. Dia telah bertukar menjadi kucing untuk membersihkan bulu-bulu dia

"Kenapa dengan budak ni.. aku suruh mandi, dia pergi jilat bulu dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Degil betul si anak kucing ni. Sama macam si Pang tu"

"Hehehee.. adik memang degil pun tapi degil macam mana pun, abang tetap sayangkan adik. Betul tak?" Fang ada di situ sambil duduk di atas kerusi, menikmati roti sandwich tuna dia untuk sarapan pagi dia

"Betul tu.. Lily sokong sahaja" Terus dia sambung balik jilat-jilat tangan dia seperti kucing. Dia ada duduk di atas kerusi sebelah Kaizo

"Macam mana si pelik ni ada dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah "Siapa bawa si kucing besar ni masuk ke dalam rumah kita?"

"Faye yang bawa dia masuk" jawab Faye

"Kenapa kau bawa dia masuk?"

"Ala abang Kaizo ni.. kalau Faye tak bawa dia masuk, nanti dia akan melalak dekat luar tu. Abang Kaizo juga yang akan bising-bising sebab dia bising dan tahap kebisingan Lily memanglah tahap peringkat antarabangsa! Tiada siapa yang boleh melawan tahap kebisingan Lily!"

"Betul tu! Lily sokong sahaja" kata Lily sambil tersenyum lebar

"Hmm.. kau ke sini untuk apa? Nak huru harakan keadaan?" Kaizo dengan begitu baiknya, dia ambil sekeping roti dan lalu dia sapu tuna di atas roti itu "Mentang-mentanglah hari minggu, bolehlah kau datang ke sini untuk bisingkan keadaan tapi hari biasa pun, kau sama sahaja. Tetap akan datang juga ke sini walaupun kawan-kawan kau yang lain semuanya sekolah petang dekat sini tapi... bolehlah kau tolong jagakan si Idoli dan Rizu semasa aku pergi jalankan latihan tempur" Dia lipat roti itu dan lalu potong kepada dua "Nah, ambik sandwich ni.. makan dan kunyah elok-elok"

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily "Ba-baiknya abang Kaizo ni"

"Kenapa? Kau ingat abang aku tu tak baik ke" Fang gigit sandwich tuna dia sambil melihat Lily mengambil sandwich tuna dari tangan Kaizo

"Hehehe.. takdelah, hari ni tiba-tiba abang Kaizo baik semacam. Buatkan sandwich untuk Lily... adakah ini adalah mimpi atau reality? atau sebenarnya Lily berada di dalam mimpi abang Kaizo? OH TIDAKKKKK!" Idoli terus sumbat sandwich tuna di dalam mulut Lily. Dia baru berubah menjadi manusia kucing "Sedap juga tuna ni, tiada kemasinannya. Betul ke abang Kaizo yang buat ni?"

"Bukan abang Kaizo yang buat tapi abang Fang yang buat. Abang Kaizo cuma duduk goyang kaki sahaja" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan jawapan daripada Idoli tadi "Kakak Lily suka? Nanti Idoli suruh abang Fang buat lagi"

"Hehehe.. takpelah, satu pun sudah cukup" Lily tersengih di situ "Oh yea, hari ni kita tiada rancangan terbaik ke?"

"Takde" balas Fang dengan suara serius dia "Kalau kau nak rancangan terbaik, suruh si Boboiboy buat rancangan terbaik"

"Hmmm... betul juga sebab rancangan si landak selalu tak terbaik. Mesti akhir-akhir nanti landak akan dikena hukuman latihan tempur dari abang dia sendiri" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepala dia "Memang menyedihkan... hehehe.. apa boleh buat, landak ni memang landak malang. Selalu tak sehebat macam MY BBB-CHAN!" Hati Fang panas di situ

"Kalau kau fikirkan dia hebat sangat, pergilah rumah dia"

"Tak perlu landak, Lily sudah menjemput semua rakan-rakan untuk bersarapan pagi di situ" Kaizo tersembur teh hijaunya ke muka Lily "Adeh... muka Lily juga yang jadi mangsa"

"Err.. tuna sandwich ni macam tak cukup aje" balas Faye sambil garu-garu pipi dia "Lagipun tepung nak buat pancake sudah habis. Kalau nak suruh aku gorengkan fries, boleh aje"

"Tak perlu" Lily terus berdiri sambil bercekak pinggang "Lily sudah menyuruh mereka membawa makanan ke rumah ini.. HAHAHAHAAAAA! Lily sudah fikirkan ke depan untuk menguruskan dalam hal-hal makanan sarapan pagi" Lalu dia duduk dan kemudian, dia minum secawan air

"Wah! baguslah kakak Lily ni tapi abang Kaizo tetap idola ku! Kakak Lily jadi ispirasi Idoli lah untuk menjadi pelik" Mata Lily tersinar-sinar di situ. Dia pandang Idoli dengan penuh gembiranya. Bibir dia sudah terukir senyuman lebar sampai ke pipi dan tiba-tiba sahaja muka Kaizo muncul di depan mata Lily

"Errr... ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau habiskan teh hijau aku?" Lily tengok cawan yang tadi dia minum

"Hehehee... maafkan Lily.. Lily tak sengaja" Dia tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepalanya, pipinya dan juga leher dia sebab dia sudah rasa berpeluh-peluh di situ tetapi Kaizo masih merenung tajam ke arah Lily dengan muka bengis dia "Ja-janganlah pandang Lily macam tu"

"Kau tahu tak.. itu adalah teh hijau terakhir aku" Makin lama makin dekat muka Kaizo. Lily sudah menelan ludah "Sekarang aku nak kau gantikan teh hijau aku.. kalau tidak, hukuman latihan tempur atau hukuman kau tidak boleh lagi datang ke sini lagi buat selama-lamanya. Pilih salah satu"

"Errr..." Lily terfikirkan kalau dia tidak dapat pergi balik ke Pulau Rintis. Dia terbayangkan Boboiboy di rampas oleh seseorang. Muka dia terus berubat menjadi pucat "ERK! TIDAKKKKKKK!"

"Kau ni kenapa?" tanya Kaizo dengan suara serius dia

"Hehehee.. ada pilihan nombor 3 tak?" Fang dan Faye hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja dengan pertanyaan Lily tadi

"Ada.. iaitu sumbat kau dekat mana-mana planet yang sesuai dengan personality pelik kau. Tentu alien-alien itu akan teruja dengan kepelikan kau dan mereka akan menjadi kau sebagai ratu kepelikan! Dan aku di sini akan rasa aman dengan ke-" Kaizo terus tersedar bahawa Lily tiada di situ "MANA BUDAK TU?" Fang dan Faye tunjuk di luar dapur. Kaizo menjenguk di luar dapur. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut apabila melihat Lily sedang melayan lagu-lagu Didi & Friends bersama dengan Idoli

"Sabar abang, sabar. Adik tahu abang tengah marah" Fang berikan teh hijau dia kepada abangnya "Abang minumlah adik punya"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo. Tangan dia sudah mencapai air teh hijaunya "Selamat adik aku tidak berperangai pelik macam si Lily tu tapi abang tetap geram dengan kenakalan kau yang tahap buat abang pening kepala"

"Ala abang Kaizo.. masa abang Kaizo kena seksa hari tu, si Fang buat perangai pelik-pelik dia" Kaizo terus palingkan muka ke arah adik dia. Lalu Faye berkata lagi "Itu pun sebab dia menahan kemarahan dia dan lepas tu si Gopal pergi ketuk kepala Fang sampai dia pengsan"

"Oh begitu.. adakah teruk sangat kepelikan dia?"

"Tak juga abang Kaizo.. pelik dia pelik macam Lily tapi part paling best sekali, semasa Fang bertemu dengan Neko Neko.. sungguh indah sekali.. hehehee" Faye tergelak sedikit. Dia kunyah sandwich tuna dia sedikit dan lalu dia telan

"Adik rindu pula dengan Neko Neko" Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit "Abang, boleh tak adik pergi melawat Neko Neko"

"Betul ke adik nak pergi melawat harimau tu?"

"Betul abang" Fang peluk abangnya yang sudah kembali tenang kerana dapat minum air teh hijaunya "Pertama kali adik nampak dia, Neko Neko kelihatan kesunyian aje. Yelah, kawan-kawan harimau dia yang lain, semuanya sudah berubah menjadi batu. Adik pun peluk dia seperti adik ni adalah salah satu kawan baik dia. Adik tahu kenapa abang tak nak bawa Neko Neko ke sini sebab abang takut nanti orang akan salah faham pula dengan dia. Takut orang akan tangkap Neko Neko dan masukkan dia ke dalam zoo. Jadi adik terima sahaja dengan keputusan abang kerana abang lebih bijak dan lebih arif di dalam perkara begini"

"Amboi.. pandai betul kau pujuk abang kau nak pergi tengok Neko Neko" kata Faye dengan nada bosan dia

"Hehehee.. mestilah, kalau tidak.. abang aku yang terlajak macho ni tak nak aku berjumpa lagi dengan harimau tu" Fang peluk abang dia sepuas-puasnya. Dia gesel pipinya di badan abang dia

"Manja terlebih pulak adik aku ni" bisik Kaizo "Baiklah, abang akan benarkan kau pergi melawat harimau kau"

"TERIMA KASIH ABANG!" Fang terus cium pipi abangnya. Kaizo tersenyum kecil. Mata dia terpandang pintu rumah, Lily sudah membuka pintu itu dan lalu dia pelawa masuk kawan-kawan adiknya iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Harraz dan juga Rizu "Eh, dia orang sudah sampai" Fang nampak kawan-kawan dia membawa bekas makanan masing-masing kecuali Rizu

"Fang! Kami sudah sampai" jerit Boboiboy

"Dia orang ada dekat dapur, masuklah dan buat macam rumah sendiri" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila dia mendengar ayat-ayat dari Lily tadi "Bau macam sedap aje.. apa yang korang bawakan di rumah yang penuh dengan kekecohan dari landak dan abang kapten Kaizo!"

"Hehehe.. Lily ni lawaklah tapi lawak Lily sentiasa best" Muka Lily menjadi merah kerana malu dengan pujian dari Boboiboy "Err... aku masuk dapur dulu" Dia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dapur dan tinggalkan Lily sedang pegang pipi dia yang sudah terasa panas sedikit

"Jom Lily, kita makan sama-sama. Aku ada bawakan sandwich nutella with banana" Bella tolak Lily masuk ke dalam dapur

"Macam-macam betul si Lily ni.. bayangkan kalau Boboiboy terima Lily tu sebagai kekasih hati dia" Yaya tergelak kecil

"Haiyaa.. mesti dia akan gembira punya, Yaya tapi macam mana kalau dia orang bersama yea. Tak dapat nak aku bayangkan" Ying cuba bayangkan tetapi bayangan Boboiboy dan Lily bersama tidak timbul di dalam pemikiran dia. Semuanya hitam sahaja

"Ala, mesti akan menjadi pelik" jawab Gopal. Tangan kanan dia sedang pegang sebiji donut chocolate. Hari ini ibu dia telah buatkan donut chocolate untuk sarapan pagi dia "Tapi mesti seronok tengok dia orang berdua"

"Kecik-kecik lagi nak bercinta.. baik kita berkawan-kawan sahaja maaa... tiada siapa akan sakit hati punya" Ying masuk ke dalam dapur bersama Yaya, Gopal, Harraz dan Rizu

"Cinta?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah "Siapa yang nak main cinta-cinta ni? Baru tingkatan 1, sudah reti nak bercinta pula"

"Bukan kita orang abang Kaizo, kami cuma berborak sahaja" Ying tersengih

"Bagus.. tapi apa yang kamu semua bawakan?"

"Abang Kaizo, saya ada bawakan mee goreng untuk kita semua. Banyak saya masak ni" Yaya buka penutup bekas makanan dia. Semua boleh bau mee goreng tersebut. Aroma dia sungguh menyelerakan "Boleh kita makan sama-sama"

"Wuuuu.. mee goreng. Lily suka mee goreng tetapi kerepek pisang tetap no 1 di hati ku!"

"Hehehe.. Lily, aku ada bawa bubur pisang" Harraz buka penutup bekas makanan dia pula "Mak aku buat lebih tadi, jadi aku mintaklah sikit nak bawak ke sini. Selamatlah dia bagi bawak, kalau tidak, aku kena beli ajelah makanan"

"Takpe Harraz, kalau tak bawak pun takpe. Sudah cukup sangat makanan kita semua, macam nak pergi berkelah aje" Fang membuka bekas penutup makanan Boboiboy "Apa yang kau bawa, Boboiboy?"

"Hehehehe... atuk bagi aku bawa cekodok chocolate"

"Ala, Idoli tak boleh nak makan cekodok tu" Muka Idoli berubah menjadi sedih "Tapi Idoli boleh makan makanan lain yang takde chocolate kan?"

"Boleh tapi kakak punya sandwich ada chocolate" Idoli melihat sandwich chocolate Bella, terus dia menggigil "Hehehehe... kasihan dia"

"Wei, aku ada cadangan terbaik punya! Apa kata kita berkelah dekat kapal angkasa abang aku?"

"Idea yang bagus! Aku setuju sahaja, Fang" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh harapan "Tapi abang Kaizo bagi ke kita orang berkelah dekat situ?"

"Abang?" Fang pandang ke arah abang dia yang sedang minum air teh hijaunya dengan tenang "Abang bagi ke kita orang gunakan tempat medan latihan tempur sebagai tempat berkelah kita orang?" Kaizo masih minum teh hijaunya dengan tenang

"Abang Paizo?"

Rizu garu-garu kepala dia dan rasa pelik melihat Kaizo yang begitu tenang sekali. Lalu Kaizo meletak cawan tehnya dengan begitu sopan. Semua sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawapan daripada Kaizo. Hati mereka sudah berdebar-debar kecuali Lily, hati dia masih berada di taman bunga, menari dan berpusing-pusing bersama Boboiboy

"Jawapan aku adalah.. KAMU SEMUA INGAT TEMPAT LATIHAN TEMPUR TU TAMAN BUNGA KE? SESUKA HATI KAMU SAHAJA NAK JADIKAN TEMPAT BERKELAH PULA! CARILAH TEMPAT LAIN!" Semua lari lintang pukang sebab takut dengan suara garang yang 10 kali ganda lebih dasyat daripada sebelum ini

* * *

"Aku pelik betul dengan abang kau, kejap tak boleh.. lepas tu boleh pulak" Boboiboy bahagi-bahagikan pinggan kepada kawan-kawan dia. Selepas sahaja mereka kena marah dengan Kaizo tadi, mereka telah dipanggil balik oleh Kaizo sendiri. Selepas itu, dia bawa mereka semua naik ke kapal angkasanya tetapi kali ini, Emmy dan Lynna sertai perkelahan mereka di medan latihan tempur. Mereka kini berkumpul di medan latihan tempur untuk menjalankan sesi perkelahan mereka. Emmy telah membawa pizza cendewan dia untuk semua orang dan Lynna membawa air juice tembikai. Kaizo tiada di situ, dia berada di bilik kawalan untuk lepaskan tekanan dia kepada Lahap

"Bukan kau seorang sahaja, Boboiboy. Aku pun rasa pelik dengan abang aku tu"

"Itu sebab landak mempunyai DNA alien pelik! Alien kan pelik-pelik semuanya" kata Lily sambil angguk-angguk kepalanya

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya.. alien pelik jugalah yea" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Lily. Tangan dia sudah letak mee goreng di dalam pinggan dia tapi Rizu asyik ambil mee dari pinggan Fang dan di masukkan ke dalam pinggan dia sendiri

"Lily bukan alien pelik! LILY ADALAH MA-" Idoli sumbat cekodok chocolate di dalam mulut Lily "Sedapnya cekodok ni..." Dia kunyah perlahan-lahan cekodok itu. Idoli tergelak di situ

"Bagus Idoli.. kalau keluar ayat-ayat pelik dia lagi, Idoli sumbat aje mulut dia dengan makanan"

"Hehehe! Ok abang Fang" Idoli peluk Fang selama 30 saat

"Hmm.. mengajar Idoli benda yang bukan-bukan pulak" tegur Yaya "Mungkin kak Lynna yang pujuk abang Kaizo" Semua pandang ke arah Lynna

"Wuuuu... kapten terhebat boleh cair dengan pujuk rayu dari seorang gadis.. hehehee... hahahaaa!"

"Mana ada Lily, akak tak cakap apa-apa pun dekat dia. Tiba-tiba aje dia hubungi akak dan suruh akak bawa air ke sini. Dia yang beritahu akak tentang kamu semua nak berkelah dekat sini. Akak dengar ajelah bebelan dia.. hehee tapi akak tak pujuk pun dia. Mesti ada benda lain buatkan dia berubah hati" Lynna tuang air juice tembikai di setiap cawan plastik

"Hmm... mungkin dia rasa bersalah dengan kita orang" Fang mengusap-usap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Atau semuanya adalah perangkap untuk bawa kami ke sini dan lepas tu bolehlah dia ajar kita orang dengan latihan tempur dia"

"Wei Fang, tak payah nak fikirkan sangat. Kau bersyukur ajelah abang kau bagi kita orang berkelah dengan angkasa lepas ni" kata Gopal sambil kunyah sandwich chocolate dia "Daripada fikirkan perkara tu, baik aku makan sahaja"

"Hehehee... betul tu Gopal! Kita enjoy sahaja.. jangan lupa cuba makanan Faye buat tadi" Faye berikan sepinggan bebola keju "Faye buat awal pagi tadi. Ingatkan nak bagi abang Kaizo makan masa breakfast tadi tapi Fang sudah buatkan tuna pula. Ini pun permintaan dari Idoli. Boleh dikatakan tiap-tiap hari ada aje menu ikan dekat atas meja kita orang"

"Err.. korang.. kenapa kapal angkasa ni bergerak?" tanya Harraz sambil melihat planet bumi semakin jauh dengan mereka

"Eh?! Abang aku nak bawa lari kita orang ke mana?" Fang terus berdiri dan tinggalkan mereka di situ. Dia berlari ke tangga untuk naik ke atas. Selepas itu dia lari ke bilik kawalan untuk pergi bertanya dengan abang dia. Sampai sahaja di depan pintu bilik kawalan, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Fang ternampak abangnya sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu itu

"Kenapa kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik nak tanya.. abang nak bawa kita orang ke mana?"

"Abang nak bawa kau dan kawan-kawan kau pergi jumpa Neko Neko lah. Tak boleh ke?" Fang terus tersenyum lebar dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat abangnya "Jangan nak peluk aku"

"Abang dah terlambat" Fang terus peluk abangnya. Kaizo hanya mampu tersenyum sahaja. Tangan dia bergerak di kepala adiknya dan lalu dia mengusap adiknya sedikit demi sedikit "Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama adik. Abang tak nak adik murung sahaja atau marah-marah sahaja. Abang nak adik sentiasa ceria walaupun perangai suka sangat panas baran"

"Hehehe.. itukan sifat adik, seseorang yang suka marah-marah orang, tak reti sabar, berlagak, sombong, nakal tapi adik rajin, suka dengan kebersihan, suka belajar dan suka buat abang dan ibu bapa kita bangga dengan adik"

"Kau selalu buat mereka bangga. Jangan hampakan mereka walaupun mereka sudah pun tiada kerana mereka masih lagi ada dihati kita. Mereka hidup dihati kita dan mereka tidak akan hilang selagi kita sentiasa mengingati ibu bapa kita" kata Kaizo dengan tenangnya "Mari kita pergi menjamu selera dengan kawan-kawan kau. Perut abang sudah lapar"

"Bukan abang baru makan ke tadi?"

"Tapi abang masih lapar lagi"

"Abang ni macam Gopal" Fang ketawa kecil di situ tetapi muka Kaizo masih lagi serius "Jomlah abang tapi kalau abang tak terlampau serius sangat tak boleh ke? Lily selalu cakap muka abang macam muka tembok"

"Tembok?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah "Takpe, nanti abang bagi dia hukuman iaitu cuci tempat medan latihan tempur tu. Sudah berapa lama kau tak pergi bersihkan"

"Hehehe... adik sibuk sangat dekat bumi" Fang tersengih sambil berjalan dengan abang dia "Tapi adik setuju dengan hukuman tu! Adik sokong abang 100%!"

"Bagus" Fang boleh nampak abangnya tersenyum sedikit

* * *

Planet Metallum adalah planet yang dipenuhi dengan hutan dan air-air sungai. Planetnya kecil, ianya lebih kecil daripada size planet bumi. Hanya sebuah istana besi sahaja yang ada di situ. Keistimewaan planet itu adalah haiwan-haiwannya. Permaisuri dan para pekerja dia adalah penjaga haiwan-haiwan tersebut. Harimau adalah haiwan kegemaran permaisuri di planet itu, jadi tidak hairanlah harimau-harimau di planet itu kelihatan jinak. Kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah mendarat di tempat yang lapang. Keduduk kapal angkasa itu sangat dekat dengan pintu pagar masuk ke dalam perkarangan istana besi itu. Permaisuri Reina berada di tengah perkarangan istana itu untuk menyambut kedatang mereka semua. Neko Neko ada di sebelah Permaisuri Reina. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan Fang

Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang adalah kumpulan pertama yang turun dari kapal angkasa itu. Mereka semua berpakaian sopan dan kemas. Lynna memegang sebuah bakul besar dan di dalam bakul itu terdapat lebihan makanan berkelah mereka tadi. Mata Fang sudah bersinar-sinar melihat Neko Neko. Diri dia sudah tidak sabar hendak memeluk harimau kesayangan dia yang diri dia cukup merinduinya

"Hehe.. Fang nampak macam tak sabar aje"

"Mestilah kak Lynna.. Neko Neko my only cat!" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANGGG!"

"My only cat konon.. habis tu, Shadow tu nak campak dekat mana?" Fang terus tersengih "Kau sudah tidak sayangkan Shadow ke?"

"Eh kejap.. abang sudah mengenali nama sebenar Shadow" Fang peluk tangan abangnya "Abang tak panggil dia Pang lagi.. Shadow tetap kucing adik dan Neko Neko tetap kucing harimau adik"

"Jadi abang tersilaplah ni.. Pang tu nanti kau nak letak mana? Kau juga yang jaga si Pang tu dari kecik lagi" Fang terus lepaskan abang dia. Muka dia berubah menjadi masam "Tak payah nak bermasam muka, nanti aku bawa kau balik, tak payah nak jumpa harimau kau tu"

"Yelah" Fang terus tersenyum paksa. Dalam hati dia, cukup panas dengan abangnya "Kak Lynna, jom kita masuk"

"Tunggu dulu Fang, kawan-kawan Fang belum lagi turun" Fang terpaksalah tunggu kawan-kawan dia semua turun. Dari satu kumpulan ke satu kumpulan, semuanya turun ke tanah lapang itu dengan menggunakan elevator. Kumpulan terakhir sekali adalah Idoli, Emmy dan Lahap

"Semua sudah ada di sini?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya

"Sudah abang Kaizo!" kata mereka semua. Lahap dan Lynna pun terikut panggil abang Kaizo. Mereka berdua tergelak kecil di situ

"Bagus, mari kita masuk tapi jangan nak buat perangai terutama sekali.." Kaizo paling mukanya ke arah Lily "Kau" kata Kaizo kepada Lily yang sudah tersengih bersendirian di situ

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo, mari kita masuk" Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada Lynna, dia terus masuk ke dalam perkarangan istana. Semuanya sangat teruja dengan keindahan perkarangan itu. Penuh dengan bunga dalam pelbagai warna tapi paling tertarik sekali ialah sebuah air pancut yang berbentuk bunga. Ianya diperbuat daripada besi dan ia juga berwarna warni

"Selamat datang ke planet saya, Kapten Kaizo dan Puteri Lynna"

"Terima kasih" ucap Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Saya di sini kerana si Pang ni. Dia rindu sangat dengan harimau Neko Neko dia"

"Takpe, harimau ini pun terlalu rindukan dengan adik kapten. Saya memahami perasaan setiap haiwan di sini" Permaisuri Reina mula mengusap kepala Neko Neko "Pergilah lepaskan rindu kamu kepada Fang"

"NEKO NEKO!"

"ROARRRRRR!" Neko Neko melompat dan memeluk Fang. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di situ. Faye sudah menangkap gambar mereka sebagai kenangan terindah dia. Begitu juga dengan Gopal

"Hehehee... suka marah-marah tapi hati lembut macam kapas"

"Oklah tu Bella, ada setengah orang muka cantik tapi tiada belas kasihan terhadap haiwan. Syukur kita semua bukan begitu" kata Yaya. Dia tersenyum melihat Fang dan harimau itu berpelukan

"Hihi.. kami pun mau pegang harimau tu"

"Peganglah dia, kalau korang nak.. dia tak kisah pun" kata Fang. Tangan dia asyik garu-garu leher harimau itu. Neko Neko rasa bahagia apabila ada orang garukan leher dia "Suka yea.. meh aku garukan lagi.. hehehee"

Tanpa membuang masa, Boboiboy pergi mengusap-usap badan harimau itu. Yaya dan Ying sentuh bulu harimau itu. Faye masih lagi dengan kameranya. Gopal rasa takut hendak pegang harimau itu. Harraz beranikan diri dia untuk sentuh kepala harimau itu. Lily peluk belakang badan harimau itu

"Gebunya harimau ni.. bulu dia macam bulu karpet dekat rumah Lily"

"Wei, jangan nak peluk dia sangat" marah Fang tetapi Lily hanya menjelirkan lidahnya kepada Fang. Makin berapi-api hati Fang

"Wah! Pizu takut nak pegang dia tapi Pizu suka tengok harimau ni.. manja sangat!" Rizu bermain-main dengan ekor harimau itu bersama Idoli yang sudah berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing. Emmy takut nak pegang harimau itu, dia berdiri sahaja di tepi Lynna dan melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain pergi bermain dengan harimau tersebut

"Seronoknya mereka bermain dengan harimau tu" kata Lynna

"Tapi mereka akan menjadi seronok jika mereka ikut saya ke taman haiwan atau maksud lain, ke sebuah Zoo yang ada di planet ini"

"PIZU SUKA PERGI ZOO! Tapi malangnya dekat Pulau Rintis, tiada zoo" Permaisuri Reina berikan senyuman kepada Rizu "Sini ada penguin tak?"

"Mestilah ada, mari semua.. ikut saya ke zoo tersebut" Permaisuri Reina mengajak mereka ke bahagian tepi istana. Fang hanya menunggang harimau dia sambil berpelukan. Idoli sudah kembali menjadi manusia kucing "Kami akan ke sebuah Zoo. Di situ, kamu semua boleh bermesra dengan haiwan-haiwan yang hidup di planet ini tapi jangan risau, semua haiwan di sini sangat jinak"

"Kalau Pizu nak bawa balik penguin boleh?" tanya Rizu

"Wuuu... tak pun Rizu duduk dengan penguin-penguin. Lagipun Rizu kan tengah pakai costume penguin sekarang ni dan Idoli pakai costume kucing.. Lily telah mendapat satu idea yang terbaik! Faye, tukarkan baju kita semua menjadi costume haiwan!" Faye sudah tersenyum lebar. Dia terus keluarkan mesin alat menukar pakaian dari beg kecilnya "Lily nak costume.."

"Kau jadi anak itik ajelah" jawab Gopal secara tiba-tiba. Faye terus tukarkan baju Lily jadi anak itik berwarna kuning

"ERKK! Bukan abang Kaizo ke kena jadi anak itik takpun jadi itik garang tapi comel juga jadi anak itik ni" Lily goyang-goyangkan ekor di yang ada di costume itu "Hehehee"

"Si Pang mesti comel kalau jadi arnab tapi lebih elok kalau dia jadi landak" Bella tergelak di situ. Fang abaikan kata-kata Bella tadi. Dia masih lagi bahagia memeluk harimaunya

"Landak menjadi landak.. BEST TU!"

"APA YANG BESTNYA?! KAMU CUBALAH DUDUK DEDIAM. MEMBISING SAHAJA YANG KAU TAHU" Lily terus berdiri tegak kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Tahu pun nak duduk diam"

"Mereka kan budak-budak lagi.. wajarlah mereka berkelakuan begitu"

"Maaf permaisuri, mereka ni semua suka sakitkan kepala saya" kata Kaizo. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Permaisuri itu membawa mereka ke sebuah terowong yang dikeliling oleh pokok-pokok bunga. Bau terowong itu sangat harum dan ada beberapa bunga berguguran di atas lantai planet bumi itu

"Romantiknya terowong ni" kata Yaya

"Yaloh.. memang romantik sangat. Sesuai untuk orang pergi berdating macam abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" Ying tergelak kecil di situ. Permaisuri itu terdengar perbualan Yaya dan Ying tadi, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang

"Jadi kamu berdua memang berdatinglah yea" tanya Permaisuri Reina

"Eh, mana ada.. kami cuma kawan baik sahaja" jawab Lynna dengan sopannya. Permaisuri Reina hanya tersenyum sahaja

Mereka berjalan sehingga penghujung terowong itu. Apabila mereka keluar dari terowong itu, mata masing-masing sudah terbuka luas. Pelbagai jenis haiwan yang ada di situ. Semuanya hidup dalam keadaan harmoni. Haiwan-haiwan itu tidak di kurung di dalam kandang tetapi mereka sudah mempunyai tempat tinggal seperti di dalam gua, di atas pokok, bawah tanah dan macam-macam lagi

"Siapa yang selalu jaga haiwan-haiwan ni?" tanya Yaya

"Saya dan pekerja saya yang menjaga mereka. Setiap kali kami datang, mereka akan rasa teruja" balas Permaisuri Reina. Dia membawa mereka masuk ke dalam taman zoo itu. Dari kiri, mereka boleh nampak sebuah air terjun dan kanan mereka pula, sebuah padang yang sangat luas. Ada beberapa ekor penguin sedang terjun masuk ke dalam sungai. Cuaca di situ agak sejuk sedikit dan ianya bolehkan penguin hidup di planet itu tanpa masalah. Rizu rasa sangat seronok melihat penguin-penguin itu. Tidak jauh daripada itu, ada seekor ibu beruang sedang berikan makanan ikan kepada anak-anaknya. Belakang mereka adalah permandangan istana besi dan di depan mereka, dari jauh lagi mereka boleh nampak sebuah pergunungan yang diselaputi oleh sajli-salji

"Wei Gopal, beruang angkasa kau" kata Boboiboy

"Yelah! Boleh aku tangkap gambar dengan dia orang nanti"

"Cuba tengok haiwan tu!" Mereka pandang ke kanan untuk melihat apa yang Bella cuba tunjukkan. Beberapa ekor landak sedang terbangan di sekitar padang itu. Landak-landak itu mempunyai sepasang sayap dan paling menarik sekali, landak itu semuanya berwarna ungu "Keturunan kaulah, Fang" Bella tergelak di situ

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Fang

"Tapi unik sangatlah landak-landak tu" kata Yaya

"Wuuuuu.. cuba tengok itik tu" Lily tunjuk ke sebuah tasik yang tidak jauh daripada mereka. Itik-itik itu ada dalam pelbagai warna. Semuanya seperti telah diwarnakan dengan sebuah shampoo tetapi warna bulu-bulu mereka adalah warna asli "Abang Kaizo, Lily telah jumpa keturunan itik hot!"

"Ada juga nak kena dengan pedang tenaga aku ni" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tiba-tiba tangan dia di tarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh ke tepi "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Pizu nak pergi main dengan penguin tu boleh?"

"Pergilah tapi jangan terjun dalam air sungai tu pulak" Rizu terus berlari ke arah penguin-penguin sedang beratur untuk masuk ke dalam sungai "JANGAN LARI! Nanti kau juga yang jatuh dalam sungai tu"

"Biar aku pergi tengok kan dia" kata Lynna. Bakul besar itu diberikan kepada Kaizo. Terus dia pergi ke arah Rizu bersama Idoli "Nanti kau bentangkanlah tikar supaya kita semua boleh berkelah"

"Nanti saya panggil para pekerja saya untuk sediakan makanan untuk kamu semua" Permaisuri Reina tinggalkan mereka "Mainlah dengan haiwan ini semua. Jangan risau, semuanya jinak-jinak"

"Kalau macam tu.. QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK" Lily berlari ke arah sekumpulan anak itik berwarna warni. Anak-anak itik itu teruja melihat manusia berpakaian seperti itik. Mereka berjalan ke arah Lily seperti Lily itu adalah ibu mereka "Quack quack quack quack"

"Comelnya Lily dengan anak-anak itik tu" Boboiboy tergelak melihat Lily sudah duduk di atas rumput dan sekeliling dia dipenuhi dengan anak-anak itik. Semuanya mahu bermanja dengan Lily. Lalu seekor anak itik sedang mengesel-gesel kepalanya di kaki Boboiboy "Kenapa kamu tak pergi join sana? Malu yea.. jom kita pergi bermain"

"Dey! Janganlah tinggalkan aku sorang"

"Gopal pergilah main dengan beruang angkasa tu. Mesti beruang tu seronok tengok kau nanti" kata Faye sambil mengambil gambar Gopal

"Betul juga! Aku memang nak sangat berjumpa dengan beruang angkasa" Gopal berjalan bersama dengan Faye untuk pergi bermain dengan beruang

Yaya, Ying dan Harraz sedang melihat seekor burung yang duduk di dalam sarangnya. Burung itu sangat besar dan warna dia adalah merah. Paruh dia amat tajam sekali tetapi burung itu bukan sejenis burung yang suka menyerang manusia. Burung itu nampak mereka bertiga dan lalu dia terbang ke bawah. Ada juga beberapa burung itu yang lain terbang ke arah mereka. Semuanya suka melihat kehadiran mereka bertiga. Ada yang berikan sekuntum bunga berwarna kuning kepada Yaya

"Hehehe.. manyak pandai ini punya burung"

"Tahu takpe Ying.. tengok, dia berikan kepada kau sebiji apple" Yaya melihat seekor burung merah melompat-lompat untuk berikan apple merah kepada Ying "Tadahkanlah tangan kau, Ying"

"Ok Yaya" Ying tadah kedua belah tangannya. Burung itu terus letak apple itu di atas tapak tangan Ying

"Seronoknya kalau aku ada burung macam ni" kata Harraz "Semuanya sangat indah sekali dekat planet ni. Korang rasa, mana lagi indah.. dunia abang Kaizo atau dunia kak Lynna?"

"Hmmm.. susah nak jawab tu, Harraz. Sebab kedua-duanya terdapat keistimewaannya tersendiri" balas Yaya "Dunia kak Lynna penuh dengan magic dan dunia abang Kaizo, penuh dengan teknologi yang tidak lagi wujud di planet bumi"

"Betul tu.. aku kalau boleh, mahu terokai kedua-dua dunia itu bersama.. hehee"

"Samalah kita, Ying. Banyak benda yang aku mahu lihat" Mata Harraz terus pergi melihat Rizu sedang memeluk seekor penguin. Lynna sedang melayan Idoli dan seekor anak penguin. Mereka berdua seronok berikan makanan kepada anak penguin itu. Emmy hanya duduk di tepi sungai sambil redamkan kaki. Dia melayan seekor penguin di situ. Dia tidak boleh duduk dekat dengan haiwan lain kerana alahan dia dan Lahap pula, dia sedang sibuk bermain dengan landak terbang. Kaizo melihat leftenan dia berubah perangai seperti budak kecil

Jauh dari situ, Bella sedang menunggang seekor kuda putih yang mempunyai sepasang sayap. Kuda itu amat besar, lebih besar daripada kuda biasa. Ianya suka dengan sentuhan dari seorang gadis. Kalau di dunia Lynna, kuda itu di panggil sebagai pegasus. Kuda itu berlari dan terus terbang ke langit

"WEEEE! BESTNYA!" Bella tidak rasa begitu takut. Dia memang seseorang yang agak berani "Korang! Jomlah join sekali!" jerit Bella kepada kawan-kawannya. Ada beberapa lagi pegasus di situ. Semuanya sedang sibuk makan rumput-rumput atau daun-daun hijau

Fang abaikan sahaja dengan keseronokan Bella kerana Neko Neko membawa Fang ke tempat yang dia selalu berehat iaitu di dalam sebuah gua. Gua itu tidak jauh dari kawasan itu. Ada beberapa harimau lain yang ada di situ, semuanya jinak seperti Neko Neko. Setelah sampai di gua tersebut, Fang turun dari belakang Neko Neko

"Ini rumah kau, Neko Neko?" Harimau itu mengaum kepada Fang "Hehehee.. gua ni luas tapi baguslah Neko Neko ada tempat untuk berehat" Neko Neko terus menolak badan Fang untuk masuk lagi ke dalam gua itu. gua itu disinari oleh crystal-crystal yang ada di tepi-tepi dinding gua tersebut. Ianya seperti berada di dunia fantasy Lynna

"Kau nak bawa aku ke mana?" Neko Neko mengaum lagi. Fang ikut sahaja kemahuan Neko Neko, dia teruskan berjalan. Harimau yang lain turut mengikut mereka pergi ke kawasan dalaman gua tersebut. Mata Fang terpandang sebuah kolam yang ada di dalam gua itu. Airnya sangat jernih dan dia boleh nampak batu-batu permata sedang berkelipan di dalam dasar air tersebut

"Macam bintang dekat angkasa" bisik Fang. Dia melutut di tepi kolam air itu untuk merasai suhu air tersebut dengan tangannya. Air itu sejuk tetapi Fang tidak mahu pergi mengambil batu permata tersebut. Dia tahu permata-permata itu adalah kepunyaan planet itu sendiri atau suku kaum Neko Neko "Terima kasih Neko Neko kerana bawa aku ke sini. Memang indah"

Neko Neko mengaum dan terus tolak Fang masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut

"Neko Neko! Kenapa kau tolak aku?" Neko Neko terus baringkan dirinya di tepi kolam tersebut dan lalu dia mengaum-gaum kepada Fang "Kau nak bergurau dengan aku yea.. hehehee" Dia menyelam ke dasar kolam air itu dan lalu mengambil satu permata. Dia pergi balik ke permukaan air kolam itu. Neko Neko mengaum. Fang tahu Neko Neko tidak marah kepada dia kerana mengambil batu permata itu

"Takpe ke kalau aku ambil?" Neko Neko gelengkan kepala sahaja "Terima kasih Neko Neko"

* * *

"Ada sesiapa nampak Pang tak?" tanya Kaizo yang baru selesai membentang sebuah tikar. Makanan sudah tersedia di atas tikar itu tetapi bukan Kaizo yang buat, para pekerja Permaisuri Reina

"Neko Neko tadi bawa abang Fang masuk ke dalam gua" kata Rizu. Tangan sebelah dia sedang pegang tangan penguin. Emmy ada bersama dia orang "Hehehe.. Pizu nak bela penguin ni boleh? Dia suka sangat manja dengan Pizu"

"Hmm.. maaf, abang tak benarkan tapi abang akan bawa Rizu ke sini bila ada masa. Abang nak pergi cari si Pang kejap" Kaizo pusing kebelakang tetapi dia tidak perlu pergi mencari adiknya. Fang sudah pun keluar dari gua tadi tetapi dia kelihatan basah kuyup dan tangan dia ada sebuah batu permata

"Wuuu... landak terjun dekat mana tu?" tanya Lily dengan matanya bersinar-sinar melihat batu permata itu. Dia masih lagi dikuti oleh anak-anak itik tadi. Semuanya tak nak tinggalkan Lily

"Mana kau dapat batu permata itu?"

"Adik dapat dalam kolam dekat dalam gua tadi. Neko Neko bagi adik ambik satu" Fang terus simpan batu permata itu di dalam poket seluarnya "Jom Neko Neko, kita pergi makan dengan Rizu dan penguin dia"

"Lily pun nak makan sekali"

"Quack quack quack quack!" Anak-anak itik mengibas-gibas kepak mereka

"Sabar wahai anak-anak itik, bapa mu akan berikan makanan jagung kepada kamu semua" Lily terus pandang ke arah Kaizo sambil tersenyum lebar "Abang Kaizo, ada tak makanan untuk anak-anak abang Kaizo?"

"ANAK AKU?!" Anak-anak itik itu lari lintang pukang kerana terkejut dengan jeritan garang dari Kaizo "BILA MASA AKU ADA ANAK ITIK NI?"

"Hehehe.. Lily bergurau aje, janganlah ambik serius sangat abang Kaizo"

"Betul kata kakak Lily tu. Abang Paizo kena duduk relax and enjoy the moments seperti Pizu sedang suap penguin ni makan ikan goreng" Mulut penguin itu sudah ternganga besar dan Rizu terus masukkan seketul ikan ke dalam mulut penguin itu. Emmy tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua

"Wuuu.. penguin dan penguin" Lily duduk di sebelah Rizu untuk melayan penguin itu juga

"Abang Kaizo.. marilah tengok haiwan-haiwan dekat sini. Semuanya baik-baik sahaja. Tadi ada seekor burung berikan saya apple dan juga buah oren" kata Ying. Dia baru balik melihat burung tadi bersama Yaya dan Harraz. Kedua mereka penuh dengan buah-buahan yang telah diberikan oleh burung merah tadi

"Aku ada jumpa seekor kucing comel" muncul Boboiboy dengan seekor kucing berwarna oren "Kucing ni dari tadi lagi suka sangat bermanja dengan aku, dia siap berjoget lagi. Abang Kaizo tak nak ke berseronok dengan kita orang? Lagipun abang Kaizo yang bawa kita orang ke sini. Jadi abang Kaizo pun kenalah berseronok juga. Janganlah nak serius sahaja, abang Kaizo"

"Abang aku mana reti nak berseronok. Dia tahu latihan tempur dan buli adik dia aje" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Abang kalau nak relax pun, tunggu ada air teh hijaunya. Barulah dia ada rasa ketenangan dia"

"Kutuk aku yea" Kaizo pandang mata adiknya lama-lama "Jadi kau nak tengok aku berseronok dengan kamu semua?" Fang angguk kepalanya sambil tersengih "Baiklah, kau akan tengok aku berseronok di sini"

"Apa abang nak buat?"

"Abang nak pergi tunggang kuda terbang tu" Kaizo terus ke tempat pegasus sedang berehat "Kau sendiri cakap nak tengok abang berseronok dekat sini. Jadi abang akan buktikan kepada semua orang yang abang bukan sekadar muka tembok sahaja"

"Hehee... berkobar-kobar betul Kaizo ni" muncul Lynna di sebelah Fang "Tapi baguslah kalau dia nak buktikan kepada semua orang yang dia bukan sekadar serius dan garang sahaja"

"Akak tak nak pergi naik kuda terbang tu?" tanya Fang

"Takpelah Fang, akak tengok ajelah abang kamu terbang"

"Tapi Idoli nak terbang juga. Kakak Bella dari tadi tak turun-turun lagi. Mesti dia tengah berseronok lagi tu"

"Hehehehe... kalau Idoli nak terbang, Idoli kena naik dengan akak. Idoli tak boleh terbang seorang diri" kata Lynna "Kejap lagi kita tunggang kuda tu bersama ok"

"Bagusnya kamu" Permaisuri Reina muncul di sebelah Lynna "Pandai kamu melayan budak-budak ni"

"Terima kasih Permaisuri. Lagipun saya memang suka melayan budak-budak" kata Lynna dengan sopannya "Haiwan dekat sini, semuanya amat menakjubkan. Semuanya ada keistimewaan tersendiri"

"Betul tu, seperti harimau di sini.. mereka adalah penjaga batu-batu permata yang Fang yang ambil tadi. Nampaknya Neko Neko percayakan kamu sampai dia berikan batu permata itu" Fang terdengar percakapan Permaisuri itu tadi. Lalu dia keluarkan batu permata dari poket seluarnya "Fang nak tahu apa batu permata itu boleh buat?"

"Batu ni ada kuasa?"

"Yea Fang.. tapi kuasa dia adalah kuasa yang boleh tunaikan permintaan kamu. Ianya seperti wishing stone dan hanya 3 permintaan saya batu itu akan tunaikan" Fang sudah tersenyum lebar. Pemikiran dia sudah terfikirkan sesuatu

"Abang Fely nak minta apa dengan batu tu?" tanya Emmy

"Hehehee... permintaan aku yang pertama adalah untuk melihat abang ku iaitu Kapten Kaizo untuk berseronok di sini dan duduk relax tanpa perlu buat muka serius" Batu permata itu terus menyala dan lalu Fang terdengar jeritan abangnya yang sudah tunggang kuda terbang itu

"SERONOKNYAAAAAAAAAA! AKU SEPERTI TERBANG DI LANGIT! BAGUS KUDA, BAGUS! MAJU KE DEPAN! KITA AKAN PERGI KE GUNUNG BERSALJI ITU!" Fang menepuk dahinya apabila dia tidak percaya dengan keseronokan abangnya. Ianya seperti nampak pelik

"Permintaan aku yang kedua.. kembalikan perangai abang aku kepada yang asal" kata Fang sambil pejamkan mata

"PANG!" Fang terus tersenyum dan lalu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat abangnya "PANG! JOM NAIK KUDA TERBANG DENGAN ABANG!"

"Err... baiklah pulak abang aku ni" bisik Fang

"Itu sebab Fang minta perangai abang kamu kepada yang asal. Sebelum dia berubah menjadi abang yang garang" balas Lynna kepada Fang

"Tapi.. macam mana nak pulihkan abang?"

"Senang sahaja Fang, batu itu akan batalkan kesemua permintaan Fang dengan hanya menghancurkan batu permata tersebut tetapi ianya tidak akan hancur sekiranya ada permintaan lagi yang belum ditunaikan. Sekarang Fang ada satu permintaan yang tinggal" Permaisuri Reina mengusap kepala Fang. Batu permata itu sudah di simpan balik ke dalam poket seluar Fang "Apa kata Fang pergi berseronok dengan abang kamu sebelum buat permintaan yang terakhir itu. Bukannya senang nak tengok abang kamu tu berseronok. Hehehe.. jadi, inilah peluangnya"

"Jom Fang" Lynna mengajak Fang pergi menunggang kuda terbang itu. Lynna akan tunggang bersama Idoli dan Fang akan menunggang seorang diri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Lily, Harraz, Emmy dan Lahap, sibuk melayan haiwan mereka masing-masing. Lahap sudah mengejar sekumpulan arnab

"Abang! Tunggu adik!" Fang dengan gembiranya, dia pergi menunggang kuda pegasus itu. Lynna sudah meletakkan Idoli di atas kuda pegasus yang lain

"Cepat sikit Pang! Abang nak terbang bersama adik" Fang rasa pelik melihat abang dia tersenyum manis di atas kuda pegasus itu. Kuda Fang sudah mengibas-gibas sayapnya dan terus terbang ke langit "YEAH! PANG SUDAH TERBANG!"

"Abang! Kita nak pergi ke mana?"

"Ke gunung salji itu!" Kaizo tunjuk ke arah gunung itu "Kawan kamu si Bella ada dekat sana. Dia cakap dekat situ banyak haiwan lain yang hidup dekat gunung itu"

"Kalau macam tu, jom kita pergi!" Fang terus ke depan. Mereka berdua terbang bersama sambil menunggang kuda pegasus itu

"Tunggu kita orang!" Suara Idoli timbul di situ. Dia menungang kuda pegasus bersama Lynna "Idoli pun nak ikut sekali"

"KAMI PUN NAK IKUT!" Fang terus menoleh ke belakang. Dia terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia terbang dengan menggunakan sepasang sayap yang begitu indah rupanya

"ERK?! Mana korang dapat sayap-sayap tu?" tanya Fang

"Tadi ada sekumpulan rama-rama datang dekat kita orang, lepas tu dia pergi melekat di belakang badan" balas Boboiboy. Lalu dia sambung balik "Tiba-tiba sayap dia orang menjadi besar dan terbangkan kita orang semua. Jadi kita orang pun nak juga ikut kau dan abang kau pergi mengembara"

"Hmm.. yelah" bisik Fang. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia satu per satu tetapi Rizu tiada bersama mereka "Err.. mana Rizu?"

"Rizu tak nak ikut, dia cakap dia takut nak terbang tinggi" kata Yaya

"Aik, pelik pulak aku.. masa dia jadi Peter Pan hari tu, elok pulak dia terbang" Fang garu-garu kepala dia

"Itu sebab dia menjadi watak Peter Pan, dan watak itu adalah seorang yang berani. Rizu telah dipengaruhi dengan keberanian watak Peter Pan pada ketika itu. Sekarang dia adalah diri dia sendiri. Jadi perasaan takut itu ada di dalam hati dia" jawab Lynna secara lembut

"Takpelah Pang, abang tengok.. Lahap ada dengan Rizu. Biar Lahap temankan dia" Kaizo melihat ke bawah. Dia ternampak Rizu sedang berguling-guling bersama dengan Neko Neko "Baiklah, mari kita bertolak ke gunung itu!" Kaizo tersenyum gembira. Dia bukan seperti diri dia tetapi dia seperti pada suatu masa dulu, sebelum dia berubah menjadi Kaizo yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya

"Pelik betul aku tengok abang kau macam tu.. bila kau nak ubahkan dia balik?" tanya Boboiboy

"Selepas sahaja habis permintaan aku yang terakhir" balas Fang. Tangan dia mengusap kepala kuda itu "Tapi aku tak tahulah apa permintaan terakhir aku. Takpelah, biarlah aku fikirkan kemudian. Sekarang ni, aku nak berseronok dengan abang aku"

"Quack quack"

"Eh?" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan lalu dia tergelak kerana Lily mempunyai seekor anak itik di atas kepalanya "Kenapa kau bawa anak itik tu?"

"Sebab dia tak nak tinggalkan Lily"

"Manja betul anak itik tu dengan kau" kata Yaya

"Agaknya dia ingat aku ni ibu dia kot.. hahahaaa! Lily jadi ibu itik! Tapi... tak nak tak nak tak nak! Sebab bapak itik ada dekat situ.. Lily jadi kakak itik ajelah"

"Haiyaaa... macam-macam lu ni. Abang Kaizo tu di panggil bapa itik pula" Ying tergelak sedikit. Tiba-tiba Faye terbang laju ke depan. Dia ingin mengambil gambar mereka semua sedang terbang di langit. Semuanya tersenyum di situ termasuklah Kaizo sekali

"Wuuuu... abang Kaizo senyumlah" Lily bertepuk tangan dengan bangganya "Lily rasa terharu melihat abang Kaizo join senyum sekali"

"Hehehee.. kali ini ajelah Lily. Lepas ni takde dah abang Kaizo akan tersenyum lagi" kata Faye. Dia terus pergi ke sebelah Kaizo dan lalu dia tunjuk gambar tadi kepada abang sepupu dia "Lawa tak picture ni?"

"Ok! Kita jangan lengahkan masa lagi.. mari kita bermain salji! Siapa sampai dulu, dia menang!" Kaizo memecut kuda terbangnya ke depan. Fang tergelak dan lalu dia memecut kudanya

Mereka bergelak ketawa di langit sambil menikmati permandangan hutan di planet itu. Sekali sekala mereka nampak haiwan yang besar bergerak di dalam hutan itu, ada juga monyet melompat-lompat dari satu pokok ke satu pokok dan juga burung-burung yang kadang-kadang terbang bersama mereka. Mereka sudah semakin hampir dengan gunung itu. Mereka nampak sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi dan di tepi-tepi air terjun itu dipenuhi dengan salji yang tebal

"Lambatnya korang sampai. Aku nak balik dah ke sana dah, baru korang nak muncul" Bella sudah pun habis terbang di sekitar gunung salji itu tetapi dia tidak turun kerana dia tidak memakai pakaian tebal "Korang nak main dengan snow ke?"

"Yelah! Bila lagi nak merasa bermain dengan snow" kata Yaya "Tapi kita orang takde pakaian yang sesuai"

"Jangan risau.. dengan alat khas dari aku. Kita akan dapat bersuka ria nanti!" Faye keluarkan alat menukar pakaian. Dia menekan satu butang dan lalu berkata "TUKARAN PAKAIAN!" Semuanya sudah berpakaian baju tebal. Anak itik di atas kepala Lily, kini sudah berada di dalam poket baju khas Lily. Dia duduk di dalam situ sahaja dengan mukanya terkeluar sedikit

"Bestnya! Tak sabar aku nak main dengan snow" Gopal sudah tertunggu-tunggu untuk mendarat di atas salji

"Oh yea Gopal, tadi aku jumpa beruang angkasa kau lagi.. warna putih, gebu dan comel" kata Bella

"Bella, dekat mana kita semua boleh mendarat dengan selamat?" tanya Lynna kepada Bella. Idoli sudah memeluk leher Lynna, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat salji itu

"Ikut sahaja, biar Bella tunjuk. Jom kuda, kita pergi ke tempat tadi" Kuda pegasus itu seperti memahami apa yang Bella katakan tadi. Terus dia berpatah balik untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang ada tasik sudah dibeku. Tasik itu ada di atas pergunungan salji itu. Mereka ikut Bella dan akhir satu per satu daripada mereka, turun mendarat di atas salji itu. Idoli dan Emmy sudah berguling-guling di atas salji. Boboiboy main baling-baling salji bersama Gopal dan Harraz. Yaya, Ying, Lily, Bella sibuk bergambar bersama dengan Faye. Kaizo dan Lynna tersenyum melihat keseronokan mereka. Fang pegang tangan abangnya

"Abang, jom kita ke sana. Adik nampak sekumpulan beruang dekat situ"

"Jom" kata Kaizo "Lynna, jagakan mereka. Aku mahu berjalan-jalan dengan adik aku" Lynna angguk sahaja sebelum dia ditarik oleh budak-budak perempuan untuk bergambar

Kaizo dan Fang berjalan di dalam salji tebal itu. Mereka menuju di sebuah gua yang terdapat beberapa beruang putih sedang bermain-main dan juga beristirehat di dalam gua tersebut. Beruang-beruang itu tidak takut lari atau menyerang mereka berdua. Mereka hanya duduk diam seperti biasa. Seekor anak kecil beruang berlari-lari ke arah Fang. Dia memeluk kaki Fang kerana suka dengan kehadiran manusia di situ

"Comelnya beruang ni" Fang mengusap kepala beruang itu

"Adik suka?"

"Suka"

"Abang pun suka melihat kau ceria tapi maaf abang tidak boleh bawa balik Neko Neko ke planet bumi. Dia lebih suka duduk di sini bersama kawan-kawan haiwan dia yang lain dan juga dengan keluarga dia. Seperti adik dan abang, kita berdua tidak akan terpisah. Tiada siapa akan ambil adik daripada abang kerana hanya abang sahaja akan menjaga kau"

"Terima kasih abang. Adik tak kisah kalau tidak dapat bela Neko Neko. Adik cuma bersyukur kerana abang bawa adik ke sini tapi kawan-kawan kita pula yang ikut sekali" kata Fang sambil tersenyum "Adik rasa.. adik tahu apa permintaan adik tapi.." Fang keluarkan batu permata tadi dari poket seluarnya

"Tapi kenapa adik?"

"Tak tahulah batu permata ni akan dapat tunaikan permintaan adik"

"Adik cuba sahaja. Manalah tahu permintaan adik tu menjadi. Jangan risau, kalau tak menjadi pun.. abang ada dekat sini" Fang menarik nafas lega dan lalu dia menyuruh abangnya melutut di sebelah dia "Kenapa adik?"

"Abang pejamkan mata bersama adik" Fang menggenggam batu itu dengan kedua belah tangannya. Kaizo buka mata sedikit dan lalu dia pegang genggaman adiknya. Selepas itu dia pejamkan matanya semula "Permintaan adik yang terakhir untuk melihat ibu bapa kita berada di sini walaupun sekejap sahaja" Kaizo membuka matanya. Tiada apa yang muncul di sekitar mereka. Hanya angin sejuk sahaja yang bertiupan di situ. Anak beruang tadi mengesel-gesel kepalanya di badan Fang. Hati Fang kecewa, permintaan dia tidak dapat dimakbulkan. Lalu Kaizo memeluk adiknya

"Adik berharap sangat mereka akan muncul" Kaizo boleh dengar tangisan adiknya "Tapi adik terima sahaja.. kerana adik ada abang dan mereka tetap ada dihati abang dan adik"

"Adik jangan menangis. Mungkin permintaan adik itu terlalu besar sehingga batu itu tidak dapat menakbulkannya"

"Mungkin juga abang" Fang pejamkan mata dia sambil merasai pelukan kasih sayang daripada abang dia

Jauh dari situ, Lynna ternampak sesuatu berdiri di tepi Fang dan Kaizo iaitu ibu bapa mereka berdua. Hanya Lynna seorang sahaja nampak mereka berdua. Ibu bapa Fang dan Kaizo tersenyum melihat anak mereka di dalam berpelukan. Lynna tersenyum kecil di situ. Lalu kedua roh itu hilang dari pandangan Lynna

"Kak Lynna! Jom buat snowman!" Idoli menarik Lynna untuk pergi membina sebuah snowman "Kasihan abang Rizu tak dapat nak join sekali tapi takpelah, lain kali kita datang ke sini lagi dengan abang Rizu"

* * *

Sewaktu mereka pulang ke bumi, masing-masing sudah penat bermain di planet Metallum. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang ke bumi. Lahap, Kaizo dan Lynna berada di dalam bilik kawalan untuk temankan Lahap memandu kapal angkasa itu. Budak perempuan tidur di dalam bilik Fang dan budak lelaki tidur di dalam bilik Kaizo. Rizu dan Idoli tidur di atas katil Kaizo. Batu permata tadi, Fang sudah hancurkan untuk batalkan permintaan dia. Kaizo sudah kembali menjadi seorang kapten yang garang dan sadis. Cuma Fang sahaja masih belum tidur lagi. Dia kini terbaring di atas tilam yang sudah terbentang di atas lantai bilik abangnya sambil melihat gambar-gambar tadi di kamera Faye. Tiba-tiba ada satu gambar tertarik dihatinya iaitu gambar dia dan abang dia di pergunungan salji itu dan paling menarik sekali, ibu bapa dia ada di dalam gambar itu. Gambar itu sangat istimewa kerana, keempat-empat mereka tersenyum seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia

"Abang mesti terkejut melihat gambar ni.. hehehee.. munkin permintaan aku tadi menjadi cuma aku tak dapat melihat mereka sahaja" bisik Fang "Balik nanti aku akan suruh Faye printkan gambar ni. Aku nak gantung dekat dinding nanti. Terima kasih ibu dan ayah kerana muncul di dalam gambar kami berdua"

 _"Sama-sama anakku"_

* * *

 **So.. macam mana dengan chapter ni? ok ke tak ok.. hehehe**

 **Aini - Semoga Aini cepat sembuh! Jangan lupa makan ubat tau :D and rehatkan diri tu~**

 **Lily - Takdelah Lily.. Lily tak pernah buat hati author terguris atau singgungkan perasaan author ni :P hehehe.. bagus Lily, berikan nasihat banyak-banyak dekat landak tu xD biar dia pening kepala.. hehehe.. bayangkan kalau Kaizo buka kedai sendiri yang bernama KAIZO xD ahakzz! mesti ada jual plushie itik comel :3 dengan bangganya, author akan beli juga! heheheee... author sebenarnya suka dengan dialog merapu dari Lily (rasanya author sudah beritahu dulu xD) sebab selalu buat author tergelak seorang diri.. hehehehee... plushie itik tu, author akan berusaha mencarinya juga sampai dapat! Perjuangan plushie itik xD**

 **Oklah semua, see you later! Next update... tak tahulah bila.. jadi tunggu ajelah yea :P**

 **-Sayonara-**


	74. Neko Neko

**Welcome back semua! Maaf lambat update sebab author sibuk sangat time cuti**

 **Thank you semua sebab sudi membaca fanfic ini dan thank you juga yang telah memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Neko Neko

"Meow meow... meh sini, makan ikan ni..." Fang memanggil-manggil beberapa anak kucing sedang sorok di dalam longkang. Mereka takut untuk mendekati Fang "Meow... aku letak ikan ni dekat sini ok. Jangan lupa makan tau" Fang letak beberapa ekor ikan yang dia telah beli tadi untuk anak-anak kucing tersebut. Lalu dia bangun dan beredar dari situ. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan dia tersenyum melihat anak-anak kucing itu mula keluar daripada longkang untuk makan ikan tersebut

"Baiknya kau" tegur Yaya yang ada di sekitar itu juga

"Mestilah, tak kan aku nak biarkan anak-anak kucing tu kelaparan. Aku tak tahulah mana ibu dia orang tapi apa-apa pun, makanan sudah aku berikan kepada mereka"

"Baguslah tu, Fang tapi.. kau tak nak ke bela anak-anak kucing tu?"

"Kau nak aku kena marah dengan abang aku?" Yaya tersengih sahaja "Cukuplah dengan tiga ekor dekat rumah tu, tambah lagi dengan si Idoli. Aku rasa macam rumah aku, sudah jadi macam zoo. Kalau ada Neko Neko.. mesti bertambah pening kepala abang aku.. hehehee"

"Kalau abang kau bagi, mesti korang akan jaga anak-anak kucing itu dengan baik tapikan... aku suka tengok haiwan-haiwan dekat dunia ni ataupun di planet lain kerana dia orang sentiasa ada sifat kasih sayang. Tak kisahlah haiwan itu berbeza pun, mereka akan tetap menyayangi satu sama lain. Cuma kita sebagai manusia kadang-kadang lupa sifat kasih sayang terhadap sesama manusia"

"Begitulah manusia, penuh dengan pelbagai sifat. Ada baik dan ada buruknya" balas Fang "Kau seorang sahaja ke? Mana Ying?"

"Ying pergi sekolah awal hari ni. Dia cakap ada perbincangan dekat sekolah tentang club menjahit dia" Yaya teruskan berjalan bersama Fang

"Kau tak join banyak-banyak club pulak tahun ni? Dulu semua club kau pergi sertai, sampai semua club kau nak jadi ketua club" Yaya tergelak kecil di situ "Kenapa? Aku ada cakap sesuatu ke?"

"Takde, aku tahun ni nak slow down, nak enjoy life dengan korang semua tetapi aku still tegas dan garang dekat sekolah sebab aku nak kekalkan jawatan pengawas aku. Sabtu lepas, kenapa kau menghadiri mesyuarat club memasak?"

"Hmm... aku kena jaga Rizu dan Idoli dekat rumah. Faye dah lari ke sekolah sebab ada aktivity Pandu Puteri dia. Abang aku dah lari ke kapal angkasa dia sebab dengan latihan tempur dia tahap gila tu dan kak Lynna tak dapat datang ke sini sebab ada hal dengan family dia. Jadi tinggallah aku seorang diri menjaga mereka berdua.. lepas tu Emmy datang ke rumah, jadilah 3 orang budak aku kena melayan"

"Kasihan kau yea tapi eloklah tu, adalah kau untuk jaga dia orang. Kalau tidak, mesti abang kau terpaksa bawa mereka naik ke kapal angkasa" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum. Mereka belok ke kanan dan lalu terserempak dengan Gopal dan Faye

"Apa dia orang bawa tu?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat Gopal dan Faye sedang membawa sebuah kotak besar dan berat. Mereka terpaksa angkat kotak itu bersama

"Faye takde beritahu kau apa-apa ke?"

"Takde pulak Yaya" Fang ikut sahaja mereka berdua dari belakang. Yaya mahu pergi tegur Gopal dan Faye tetapi Fang menghalang dia "Nantilah dulu, aku nak tengok ke mana dia orang nak bawa kotak besar tu"

"Isk kau ni, buat apa kita nak menghendap sahaja.. baik pergi tanya sendiri"

"Betul kata Yaya tu Fang" muncul Boboiboy di belakang Fang

"Wei, bila masa kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Kau ni Fang, tanyalah elok-elok. Boboiboy kan kawan kita, bukan musuh kita"

"Yelah Yaya. Aku akan tanya dia yang lebih baik daripada tadi" Fang betulkan suara dia dan terus berikan senyuman paksa dia "Wahai sahabat ku yang tidak sehebat aku, dari mana kau datang? dan kemana tuan hamba mahu pergi?" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri "Apasal? Tak betul ke aku bertanya tadi tu?"

"Hehehe.. kau ni Fang, macam-macamlah"

"Biarkanlah Yaya, karang bila dah tak betul.. lagi pening kepala kita orang. Bila suruh buat-buat baik, baiknya ada tapi jahat dia tetap ada" kata Boboiboy "Untuk pertanyaan kau tadi. Aku nampak kau dan Yaya tengah berborak lepas tu korang berhenti sebab nampak Gopal dan Faye. Dia orang angkat kotak besar tu sebab dia orang ada buat project berkumpulan dekat dalam kelas Sains. Cuma aku ajelah tak sama kumpulan dengan dia orang"

"Eh kejap.. mana dia orang berdua tadi" Fang mencari-cari mereka berdua di sekitar jalan itu "Cheh, kita sudah terlepas. Jomlah, nanti lambat pulak kita sampai sekolah" Baru selangkah ke depan Fang jalan, kolar baju dia di tarik oleh seseorang "Woi! Siapa tarik baju aku ni?"

"Errr... Fang.." Fang menoleh kebelakang selepas sahaja Boboiboy tunjuk ke arah belakang. Dia terkejut melihat Lahap ada di belakangnya

"Ke-kenapa Lahap?"

"Pang.. ada seseorang nak jumpa kau" Lahap lepaskan kolar baju sekolah Fang dan lalu dia ketepi sedikit. Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya terkejut di situ kerana seseorang itu bukanlah manusia ataupun alien tetapi seekor harimau yang bernama Neko Neko "Dia datang ke sini sebab rindu sangat dengan kau"

"NEKO NEKOOOO! MY TIGER!" Fang peluk kepala Neko Neko

"Sukalah tu sebab harimau dia ada dekat sini"

"Hehehe.. tapi Boboiboy.. comel pula tengok si Fang dengan harimau dia. Fang pun nampak tak marah-marah seperti biasa"

"Yelah Yaya, nanti bila Neko Neko dia dah balik.. mulalah perangai lama dia datang balik tapi.. selamatlah bukan perangai dia yang tak berapa nak betul tu" Boboiboy mengeluh sahajalah "Wei Fang, Neko Neko tu kau jangan nak bawa pergi sekolah pulak. Nanti ada juga yang pergi telephone zoo suruh tangkap Neko Neko"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau tapi... Neko Neko nak duduk mana?" Fang mengusap dagunya sambil berfikir "Kalau lah dia seperti Idoli, kan bagus tapi dia hanyalah seekor harimau sahaja. Lahap, kenapa kau tak hantar dia pergi ke rumah aku sahaja? Bolehlah dia bermain-main dengan Rizu, Emmy dan Idoli dekat rumah"

"Aku memang boleh aje hantar ke rumah kau tapi masalahnya, abang kau takde dekat rumah" jawab Lahap

"Aik mana dia pergi?"

"Tak tahu"

"Hmmm... sudah cuba hubungi abang aku?" Fang rasa ragu-ragu pula

"Abang kau keluar pergi ke bandar kot. Dia bawa sekali Rizu, Idoli dan Emmy sekali kot"

"Mungkin juga Boboiboy tapi Neko Neko ni macam mana?" Fang garu-garu leher Neko Neko. Selepas itu Neko Neko jilat pipi Fang "Hehehe.. gelilah" Dia peluk leher Neko Neko

"Manjanya mereka berdua, macam tak jumpa 10 tahun. Padahal hari tu baru sahaja jumpa" Boboiboy tersenyum melihat kemesraan Fang bersama Neko Neko "Aku pun nak juga ada haiwan peliharaan macam Fang dengan haiwan-haiwan dekat rumah dia"

"Apa cerita kau dengan batu yang bernama Fang tu?" tanya Yaya. Dia melihat jam kuasanya, lagi 10 minit untuk sekolah bermula "Hmm.. kita sudah terlambat ni"

"Kalau korang nak pergi, pergilah dulu. Aku nak bermain dengan Neko Neko ni kejap. Tak sangka pula dia akan datang ke sini" Fang dan Neko Neko berguling-guling di atas jalan raya itu "Aku tak nak pergi sekolah pun takpe, aku sanggup untuk meluangkan masa bersama harimau kesayangan ku"

"Jangan nak buat perangai Fang. Nanti abang kau juga yang marah kau"

"Tapi Yaya... siapa nak jaga Neko Neko nanti?"

"Lahap kan ada, biarkanlah dia jaga Neko Neko buat sementara" Fang buat muka sedih dekat Boboiboy "Sudahlah kau Fang, malas aku nak melayan kau dengan perangai kau yang serba pelik. Alien pelik memang sentiasa pelik. Semua benda yang dia orang buat, semuanya pelik-pelik. Contohnya sekarang ni, aku pula yang membebel dekat sini sebab perangai pelik kau sudah melular dekat diri aku"

"Wei, baik kau salahkan Lily tu.. dia yang pergi sebarkan virus pelik dia tu. Betul tak Neko Neko?" Harimau itu angguk kepala dia kepada Fang "Neko Neko pun setuju dengan aku"

"Baik aku pergi dulu, sebelum aku jadi pelik macam korang" Yaya terus terbangkan diri dia jauh daripada Fang dan Boboiboy "JUMPA DEKAT SEKOLAH!"

"Jomlah Fang, kita sudah lewat ni. Kau pun tak suka pergi sekolah lewatkan" Boboiboy terpaksa tarik tangan Fang untuk jauhkan diri kawannya daripada Neko Neko "Lagipun kelas kau belum kemas lagi. Mesti takde siapa nak jadi tukang kemas"

"Ta-tapi..." Tangan Fang terkapai-kapai untuk memeluk Neko Neko. Boboiboy tarik Fang jauh daripada harimau itu "Neko Neko.. tunggu aku dekat rumah! Lahap, jangan lupa bagi dia makan yang secukupnya. Bagi Lily si itik tu pun takpe..."

"Aduh, Pang ni.. dah tak betul si tak betul ni. Jom harimau, aku hantar kau pulang ke rumah kapten aku"

"Neko Neko..." menangis Fang sambil melihat Lahap membawa Neko Neko pergi dari situ. Dia rasa dia sudah terpisah balik dengan kekasih hati dia "Jaga diri baik-baik my Neko Neko"

"Sudahlah tu Fang, dia bukannya hilang pun" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi mengheret Fang yang tidak mahu berjalan itu "Nanti kau balik, kau mainlah dengan puas-puas. Kau nak suruh dia gigit tangan kau pun takpe. Asalkan kau bahagia"

"Hmm... yelah" Fang bersilang tangan. Dia biarkan diri dia diheret oleh Boboiboy kerana dia rasa malas nak berjalan

* * *

"Fang, kau ada tulis tak nota yang cikgu bagikan tadi dekat papan putih?" Fang sudah mengelamun seorang diri di dalam kelas. Yaya melambai-lambai tangannya di depan muka Fang "Kau ni kenapa?"

"Mesti teringatkan si Neko Neko tu" muncul Ying di sebelah Yaya "Haiyaa.. ini pertama kali aku melihat Fang tak berikan tumpuan dekat dalam kelas" Dia membuka buku nota Sains milik Fang dan terbukti, Fang tidak menulis nota tadi

"Fang.. Fang.. tak payahlah nak fikirkan sangat. Mesti si Neko Neko tengah berseronok dengan Rizu, Idoli dan Emmy dekat rumah" Baru Fang tersedar selepas sahaja dia terdengar perbualan antara Yaya dan Ying

"Hmm.. korang bolehlah cakap macam tu. Aku dapat jumpa dia pun kadang-kadang sahaja, bukannya selalu pun" Fang mengemas mejanya. Dia simpan buku-buku nota dia "Aku sebenarnya teruja melihat dia datang ke sini tapi mengikut kata Lahap, dia datang sini sekejap ajelah. Jadi aku nak luangkan masa dengan dia"

"Ayat kau ni.. macam si Neko Neko tu nak mati aje"

"Wei Bella, kau cakap elok-elok sikit boleh tak?"

"Hehehee... tapi betullah aku cakap tadi. Perangai kau terhadap Neko Neko tu, macam esok dia takde dah aje. Kalau kau dengan haiwan peliharaan kau yang lain, kau layan biasa aje. Macam tak adil aku tengok" Fang mula bermasam muka dengan Bella "Sudahlah tu Fang, aku cakap aje. Kau tu aje degil tahap macam minta nak bagi penampar. Insaflah wahai kawan ku alien pelik"

"Apasal lah korang ni suka sangat panggil aku ni alien pelik" bisik Fang "Si Lily tu pelik.. entah-entah dia pun alien juga"

"Hehehehe... tak boleh aku nak bayangkan kalau Lily tu alien pelik juga" Yaya tergelak kecil di situ "Tapi.. cuba korang bayangkan kalau Lily tu adik kepada Kapten Kaizo dan Fang adalah manusia biasa sahaja"

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella cuba bayangkan apa yang disebutkan oleh Yaya tadi. Timbullah satu imej bergerak di dalam pemikiran mereka semua

* * *

 _"Oh abang ku yang terlajak ganas, adik mu ingin pergi merayap di planet-planet yang berbahaya. Boleh tak?" Lily berkelip-kelip matanya dekat abang dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo_

 _"Tak boleh" kata Kaizo dengan tegasnya_

 _"Ke-kenapa tak boleh? Abangkan suka dengan keganasan, kekerasan, kekejaman, kezaliman, kesadisan dan juga ketenangan. Jadi planet-planet yang berbahaya tu ada banyak ciri-ciri yang abang suka tu"_

 _"Kau ni suka kenapa? Aku suruh kau jalankan misi kau dekat planet bumi sahaja tapi yang kau nak pergi ke planet berbahaya kenapa?" Kaizo terus pandang adiknya dengan mata dia yang merah menyala "Kau jangan nak gagalkan misi ini. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghukum kau"_

 _"Yelah abang ku si kapten garang. Adik akan jalankan tugas yang abang berikan dengan baik! Mesti adik dapat ramai kawan nanti.. BESTNYA!" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan perangai adiknya yang serba pelik itu. Semenjak ibu bapa dia sudah tiada, adik dia sendiri pun tak pernah nak merasai kesedihan itu kerana Lily selalu tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada ibu bapa dia. Jadi dia redha dan hadapi apa sahaja yang akan berlaku terhadap diri dia_

 _Sepanjang dia dijaga oleh abangnya, Lily tidak pernah kelihatan sedih walaupun dia kadang-kadang kena marah dengan abang dia sendiri sebab berkelakuan pelik. Kaizo pula, dia tidak tahu bagaimana adik dia mendapat perangai pelik itu. Setahu dia, semasa dia kecil lagi, dialah paling nakal dan tiada perangai pelik-pelik dari diri dia_

 _"Kenapa kau ni selalu sangat buat perangai pelik?"_

 _"Abang, abang kenalah bersyukur kerana mendapat seorang adik yang berperangai pelik bukan perangai yang suka marahkan orang sahaja. Asyik nak panas baran dan masamkan muka sahaja. Jadi abang ku, adik mu ni pelik macam mana pun.. adik tetap sayangkan abang" Lily terus memeluk abangnya. Lahap yang ada di dalam bilik kawalan itu, dia rasa terharu pula_

 _"Yelah.. abang terharulah tapi ingat, semasa kau jalankan misi. Kau rahsiakan identiti kau dan kalau kau nak buat perkara pelik, buatlah tapi misi tu jangan lupa. Jam-jam kuasa itu perlu dirampas oleh kita"_

 _"Baik abang!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada abangnya "Adik akan sentiasa memandang tinggi terhadap abang!"_

 _"Bagus" Kaizo tersenyum bangga di situ "Ingat pesan aku, misi kau hanya rampas jam-jam kuasa dan bukannya untuk berkawan dengan orang-orang bumi. Sekarang, aku nak kau pergi belajar cara kehidupan mereka di bumi"_

 _"Adik dah belajar sikit-sikit. Dia orang suka makan, tidur, tengok facebook 24 jam, tengok video dekat youtube berjam-jam, main game dekat phone, makan kerepek pisang, tengok korean drama dekat internet, berselfie dengan phone kamera mereka dan bermacam-macam lagi tapi.. adik ada satu permintaan daripada abang"_

 _"Permintaan apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kau jangan nak minta yang bukan-bukan pulak"_

 _"Takdelah, ini adalah permintaan adik yang paling mulia iaitu masukkan adik dalam sekolah dia orang boleh? Adik pun nak belajar macam dia orang dan adik ingin menjadi alien yang berguna!"_

 _"Baiklah, abang akan tunaikan permintaan kau tapi misi jangan lupa"_

 _"Baik kapten! adik tak kan lupa... tapi.. kalau adik bawa balik misi comel untuk abang ok tak? You know, a very cute nurse.. hehehee" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo_

 _"SUDAH! PERGI SAMBUNG BALIK TENTANG KEHIDUPAN ORANG-ORANG DI BUMI!" Terus Lily berlari-lari anak untuk masuk ke dalam bilik dia sendiri. Lahap hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja_

* * *

 _"Wuuu... inilah dikatakan sekolah" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat sekolah yang terbentang luas itu. Bangunan sekolah itu tidaklah setinggi mana tetapi bagi Lily, ianya cukup indah di matanya "Baiklah, Lily akan pastikan misi abang berjaya! Mari kita cari pemilik jam-jam kuasa itu!" Lily terus melangkah masuk ke dalam Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Para pelajar di situ, semuanya sibuk sedang berborak dengan rakan-rakan mereka. Ada yang duduk seorang sahaja sambil mengulangkaji pelajaran dan ada juga di kantin sekolah sedang menikmati makanan sarapan pagi_

 _"Mana Lily nak start dulu yea... cari kawan?" Lily pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dan mata dia terpandang seseorang yang rambut dia cacak seperti landak "Sasaran ku yang pertama!" menjerit Lily di situ. Pelajar-pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya rasa hairan dengan perangai kepelikan Lily tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja. Lily terus berjalan seperti biasa ke arah budak lelaki berkaca mata ungu itu. Budak lelaki itu sedang duduk diam sambil membaca sebuah buku_

 _"HELLO! Nama saya Lily" Budak lelaki itu hanya diam sahaja "Err... kenapa diam sahaja? Ini batu ke manusia?"_

 _"Wei, yang kau tiba-tiba tegur aku apasa?"_

 _"Manusia rupanya.. saya Lily, saya nak berkenalan dengan awak boleh?" Budak lelaki itu pandang Lily sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Dari apa yang saya dapat bacakan, awak ni memang sejenis seseorang yang sombong yea"_

 _"Jadi? Apa masalah kau"_

 _"Takde masalah cuma saya nak berkawan dengan awak wahai muka sombong"_

 _"Wei, aku ada namalah. Nama aku adalah Fang bukan muka sombong"_

 _"Oh... tapi apasal kau nampak sombong sangat yea. Kau memang jenis suka bersendirian yea.. hehehehee.. tapi takpe, aku akan tetap menjadi kawan kau wahai kawan baru ku si landak"_

 _"LA-LANDAK KAU PANGGIL AKU?!" Fang terus terbangun dari situ dengan hati dia sudah berapi-api dengan pelajar baru tersebut "Wei, kau jangan nak berangan dapat berkawan dengan aku.." tetapi mata Lily tertumpu kepada seseorang iaitu seorang budak lelaki yang memakai topi oren dan pipi tembam seperti pau. Jantung Lily berdegup dengan lajunya "Wei, kau dengar tak apa yang aku cakapkan tadi?"_

 _"Landak.. siapa budak lelaki topi oren tu?" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat budak itu_

 _"Itu... hmmm... itu Boboiboy. Dia bukannya hebat sangat macam aku" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya "Kita orang ni memang suka bersaing tapi dia tak kan dapat kalahkan aku dalam ujian matematik.. hehehee"_

 _"Unik betul nama dia... Boboiboy ku" Lily tersenyum lebar apabila dia nampak Boboiboy sedang datang ke arah dia dan Fang. Dia seperti hendak pengsan di situ tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia dan tarik nafas panjang-panjang_

 _"Hai Fang!" kata Boboiboy "Ini siapa?"_

 _"Ini.. entah.." balas Fang dengan selambernya. Lily masih tersenyum lagi, tangan dia sudah gatal untuk cubit pipi tembam Boboiboy tapi dia tahankan diri dia_

 _"Saya Boboiboy, awak siapa?" Lily tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa kerana dia rasa malu sangat berdepan dengan seseorang yang sudah membuat hati dia berbunga-bunga "Er... awak ok ke?" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily menjawab benda lain pula_

 _"I LOVE YOU, BOBOIBOY"_

 _"ERK?!" Boboiboy terus larikan diri daripada situ "TIDAKKKKKKKKK!"_

 _"Ke-kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Lily yang sudah rasa pelik dan rasa serba salah "Kenapa dia lari daripada Lily. Oh tidakkk... MY BBB-CHAN!"_

 _"Wei, kau apasal tiba-tiba I love you tu kenapa? takde kerja ke"_

 _"Ada landak, Lily sebenarnya ada kerja iaitu kerja misi untuk merampas jam-jam ku-" Lily terus tersedar dengan amaran daripada abang dia "Err... jam-jam puasa... hehehehe" Dia tersengih kepada Fang sambil garu-garu kepalanya_

 _"Jam puasa?" Fang ragu-ragu dengan pelajar baru itu "Kau ni siapa sebenarnya?"_

 _"Lily adalah Lily lah! Jam puasa itu boleh memberitahu kita waktu untuk berbuka dan juga waktu untuk bersahur! Jam yang sangat berguna! Tapi.. hehehee... dekat sini ada tak jual jam tu?"_

 _"Ada, dekat kedai jam" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Sudahlah, baik aku masuk ke kelas daripada melayan perangai pelik kau tu"_

 _"Jangan tinggalkan Lily! Lily masih baru lagi di sini, banyak benda Lily kena belajar.. wait for me!"_

 _"Adeh.. kenapalah ada manusia pelik nak layan aku yang sombong dan berlagak ni" Fang mengeluh di situ. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja Lily ikut dia masuk ke dalam dan kebetulan pula, kelas mereka adalah sama. Lagilah Fang ingin menghantuk kepalanya di dinding kelas. Pada masa yang sama, Ratu Lily yang juga sama kelas dengan mereka berdua, mata dia asyik pandang ke arah Lily yang cuba hendak menggoda Boboiboy_

 _"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" Ratu Lily menggenggam kedua belah tangannya "Jagalah kau wahai pelajar baru yang sama nama dengan aku. AKU AKAN AJAR KAU.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

 _"Nah, ambik kertas ni" Yaya berikan sehelai kertas denda kepada Ratu Lily_

 _"ERK?! Yaya denda aku sebab apa?"_

 _"Sebab gelak macam pontianak dekat dalam kelas. Sampai Gopal pengsan dekat tempat duduk dia" Ratu Lily melihat tempat duduk Gopal, memang sah dia sudah pengsan di situ "Lain kali kalau nak gelak, gelaklah secara sopan. Kau kan seorang gadis, bukan seorang hantu pontianak" Ratu Lily terus tersengih_

* * *

"Eh kejap, kenapa Ratu Lily ada dalam cerita ni?" tanya Bella

"Ala, ikut ajelah.. inikan bayangan kita orang sahaja bagaimana kalau si pelik tu jadi adik kepada abang aku" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan aje

"Hmm.. aku ikut ajelah" jawab Yaya

Lalu Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella sambung balik dengan kisah Lily menjadi alien pelik

* * *

 _"Fang, budak perempuan tu siapa?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk bertanya kepada kawan baik dia yang juga merupakan pesaing utama dia_

 _"Hmm.. entahlah tapi nama dia Lily. Kau masuk kelas lambat tadi kenapa?"_

 _"Hehehe... aku sorok dalam stor sukan tadi sampai tak sedar bunyi loceng sekolah. Kau tahulahkan aku ni lemah sikit bila tiba-tiba ada peminat pelik buat perangai pelik dekat aku" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil matanya melirik ke arah Lily yang masih tersenyum melihat diri dia "Sudahlah nama Lily, sama nama dengan si Ratu Lily tu"_

 _"Hahahahaa... sudah nasib kau, Boboiboy. Dua-dua pun peminat kau" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Tengok macam aku, peminat aku mana ada pelik-pelik.. semuanya normal aje"_

 _"Yelah tu Fang, sekali dapat peminat pelik.. baru kau tahu" Boboiboy terus pandang ke depan "Takut pula aku sama kelas dengan duo Lily ni"_

 _"Hehehee.. good luck lah yea" Fang tergelak sambil melihat kedua-dua bernama Lily sedang bertentangan mata "Habislah kau kali ni..."_

 _"LANDAKKKK!" Terkejut Fang dengan jeritan daripada Lily_

 _"WEI! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LANDAK LAH!" Aura-aura kegelapan Fang mula timbul di tubuh badan dia. Mata Lily ternampak jam kuasa Fang kerana dia dapat rasakan aura tadi bukanlah aura biasa tetapi aura bayang-bayang dari jam kuasa milik Fang. Dia perlu mencari 4 lagi jam kuasa milik orang lain tapi siapakah pemilik-pemilik jam kuasa yang lain?_

 _Adakah Boboiboy dia? fikir Lily sambil melihat jam di tangan kanan Boboiboy "Itu ke jam kuasa yang lain?" bisik Lily_

 _"Jam kuasa?" muncul Ratu Lily di sebelah Lily "Kalau kau nak tahu, mereka berlima tu adalah superhero Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Segala alien yang datang ke sini untuk dapatkan jam kuasa mereka. Alien-alien itu akan di hapuskan oleh mereka sendiri"_

 _"Oh begitu.. tapi... APASAL KAU TIBA-TIBA BAIK DENGAN AKU?" Semua para pelajar kelas 5 Jujur pandang ke arah Lily "Hehehee... maaf yea"_

 _"Sebab ada pepatah berkata, keep your friends close but even your enemies even closer.. heheheee" Ratu Lily terus tersenyum sinis kepada Lily "Sudahlah nama sama dengan aku, benda yang aku minat pun, kau nak sama juga"_

 _"Ala, bagi ajelah Boboiboy tu dekat aku... kau tu perasan Ratu ke?"_

 _"Bila masa aku perasan aku ni ratu?" berapi-api Ratu Lily dengan Lily "Ratu ni sebab ibu bapa aku yang berikan kepada aku. Maka dengan itu, terjadilah nama aku sebagai Ratu Lily, iaitu ratu kebaikan bukan kejahatan! Aku bukan lagi ratu kejam seperti dulu"_

 _"Errr... kau dulu tu kejam ke?" Lily rasa pelik dengan Ratu Lily_

 _"Dey, kalau kau nak tahu. Ratu Lily ni.. dia suka sangat buli orang. Tak kisahlah muda ke tua ke, dia akan tetap nak buli juga tetapi sewaktu Boboiboy telah pindah sekolah ke sini, dia terus menjadi ratu yang baik! Dia telah membuktikan kepada kami semua, yang diri dia bukan lagi kaki buli!" Ratu Lily angguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mencekak pinggang_

 _"Oh begitu..." Mata Lily terpandang ke arah jam kuasa Gopal. Lalu dia tarik tangan Gopal untuk melihat jam kuasa itu secara teliti "Wuuu... inilah jam kuasa yang super canggih tu"_

 _"Dey! Apa yang kau cuba buat ni?" Gopal menarik tangan dia dari tangan Lily_

 _"Ala, Lily nak tengok aje kalau jam tu original ke tak. Manalah tahu, itu jam tiruan aje ke" Lily sedang cuba untuk membuat Gopal tunjukkan kuasa jam tersebut. Dia berharap apa yang dia lakukan akan berjaya "Kalau jam tu tiruan, takpelah. Lily pun ada jam tiruan juga"_

 _"Dey! ini jam original and satu-satunya jam yang mempunyai kuasa! Aku akan buktikan kepada kau... TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Satu kelas bertukar menjadi bahan-bahan makanan kegemaran Gopal. Meja Lily menjadi biskut chocolate dan beg sekolah dia bertukar menjadi gula-gula "Macam mana? hebat tak kuasa aku?" Gopal mengangkat-angkat keningnya dengan perasaan penuh bangga_

 _"Eleh, setakat boleh tukar makanan aje, buat apa" Fang pula menyampuk di situ "Kau tu tahu makan aje"_

 _"Kau tu tahu nak berlagak aje"_

 _"Aku memang berlagak pun tapi aku lebih hebat daripada kau"_

 _"Eleh.. hebatlah sangat. Padahal Boboiboy lagi hebat daripada kau" Gopal ketawa sinis di situ apabila dia melihat Fang sudah berapi-api dengan dia_

 _"Jaga kau Gopal... HARIMAU BAYANG!"_

 _"TIDAKKKK!" Gopal terus larikan diri dia daripada harimau bayang Fang. Dia berlari keluar dari kelasnya tetapi harimau bayang itu tetap mengejarnya sehinggalah ke padang sekolah. Para pelajar yang lain, menyaksikan Gopal di belasah oleh harimau bayang di tingkap sekolah. Para guru terpaksa memanggil anak murid mereka untuk duduk dan sambung balik belajar_

 _Lily rasa suka pula dengan suasana sekolah yang begitu menyeronokkan tetapi dia perlu ingat dengan misi dari abang dia. Lily tidak boleh terlalu leka dan dia pasrah di situ kerana dia ingin berkawan dengan mereka semua tetapi abang dia tidak bagi berkawan dengan budak-budak bumi. Dia terpaksa mengikut arahan daripada abang dia, seorang kapten yang terhandal di seluruh galaxy_

* * *

 _Pada malam itu, Lily menghubungi abang dia untuk berikan laporan tentang jam-jam kuasa tersebut. Dia kini duduk di dalam sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tiada penghuni. Mengikut kata Gopal, rumah itu adalah rumah berhantu tetapi Lily tengok sendiri, tiada hantu di dalam rumah itu_

 _"Macam mana misi kau pada hari pertama?"_

 _"Misi adik seperti biasa.. berjalan dengan lancar! Lily telah jumpa kelima-lima jam kuasa! Mereka sama kelas dengan adik. Nama dia orang adalah Boboiboy, landak, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying"_

 _"Landak? Kau ingat binatang ada pakai jam kuasa ke? APA YANG KAU BUAT SEBENARNYA DEKAT BUMI?" Lily korek-korek telinga dia sebab dia rasa pekak sedikit sebab suara garang abang dia melebihi 10 speaker_

 _"Bukanlah abang. Landak tu sebenarnya manusia.." Kaizo terus bayangkan seorang manusia berupakan landak. Terus dia padamkan imej menakutkan itu kerana terlampau mengerikan "Landak tu adalah manusia pertama sekali yang adik bercakap dan dia mempunyai jam kuasa manipulasi bayang"_

 _"Bagus, aku bangga dengan kau tapi misi kau belum tamat di sini. Kau perlu siasat lagi tentang kemahiran mereka menggunakan jam-jam kuasa tersebut"_

 _"Ok! Kalau tak bagus.. kita rampas sahaja, kalau bagus.. apa abang nak buat?"_

 _"Kalau bagus, aku akan tetap merampas jam-jam kuasa itu. Mereka tidak layak memilik jam-jam kuasa yang hebat itu"_

 _"Abang ni.. sesuka hati aje nak merampas jam-jam kuasa yang sudah lama mereka gunakan untuk menjaga kebaikan planet bumi ini. Walaupun Lily belum pernah lagi melihat kehebatan mereka tapi Lily dapat rasakan, mereka mampu menggunakan jam kuasa itu dengan baik kecuali si landak tu" Lily pandang ke dinding rumah kerana rasa terharu dengan kelima-lima superhero Pulau Rintis tetapi dia hanyalah pandang seekor cicak yang melekat di dinding itu dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia terbayangkan muka Boboiboy pada dinding rumah itu "Oh my BBB-CHAN..."_

 _"Kau ni sudah kenapa? Kemaruk jatuh cinta dengan budak bumi ke?" Lily tidak dengar kemarahan dari abangnya kerana dia masih terbayangkan diri dia sedang berlari-lari bersama Boboiboy di tepi pantai. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo melihat karenah adiknya yang kuat berangan "SUDAH! ABANG BAWA KAU BALIK! BIAR ABANG SAHAJA JALANKAN MISI INI!"_

 _"ERK!" Terus Lily tersedar dari angan-angan dia tadi "Janganlah abang.. adik janji adik akan jalankan misi ini dengan baik tapi.. bagilah adik duduk dekat bumi lama-lama. Bolehlah adik berkenalan dengan Boboiboy dengan lebih mendalam" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo lagi_

 _"CANCEL! BALIK SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _"TAK NAK!"_

 _"AKU KATA BALIK, BALIKLAH!"_

 _"UWAAAAAA! LILY TAK NAK BALIK! LILY NAK BERDATING DENGAN BOBOIBOY!"_

 _"KAU TU KECIK LAGI.. ADA HATI NAK BERCINTA CINTUN! ABANG TIDAK AKAN BENARKAN KAU BERCINTA DENGA SESIAPA PUN! FAHAM! PENING KEPALA AKU DENGAN PERANGAI KAU NI! CUBALAH BUAT PERANGAI SERIUS MACAM AKU!" Menangislah Lily di dalam rumah terbiar itu. Kebetulan Gopal dan Boboiboy lalu di depan rumah terbiar itu dan terdengar tangisan Lily yang terlampau kuat sangat. Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain dan terus larikan diri_

 _"HA-HANTUUUUUU!"_

* * *

"Dasyat juga yea kalau Lily jadi adik kepada abang Kaizo" kata Bella sambil angguk kepalanya

"Memang dasyat, sampai aku sekali boleh bayangkan apa yang korang bayangkan tadi" Mata Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba sahaja ada di situ

"Wei, apasal kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Hmm... tak dengar loceng waktu rehatlah tu" Mereka tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Lupa pula, abang kau ada dekat kantin dengan Neko Neko kau"

"NEKO NEKO ADA DEKAT SEKOLAH? Takde yang lari lintang pukang ke?"

"Hehehee... kau akan terkejut nanti" Boboiboy terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang "Jomlah ke kantin sebelum waktu rehat tamat" Dia pergi ke pintu kelas untuk keluar dari situ. Dia telah diikuti oleh rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella ikut di belakang Boboiboy. Mereka turun dari tangga sekolah bersama sehinggalah ke kantin sekolah

Sampai sahaja di kantin sekolah, Fang mencari-cari Neko Neko tetapi dia hanyalah nampak abang dia sedang mendukung seekor anak harimau. Tangan Kaizo asyik membelai kepala anak harimau itu dan para pelajar perempuan asyik menjerit kerana gaya dan kecomelan Kaizo. Ada juga yang bertanya kepada Kaizo jikalau sudi menjadi kekasih istimewa kepada dia tetapi Kaizo hanya bermuka serius sahaja. Fang terpaksa meredah jeritan para pelajar perempuan di situ

"WOI! KORANG BOLEH SENYAP TAK!" Terus pelajar-pelajar perempuan itu senyap dan sambung balik dengan kerja masing-masing "Bagus.. bising aje tahu" bisik Fang

"Bagus Pang.. kegarangan kau sudah mula mengalir di dalam badan kau"

"Hehehee.. abang garang, adik pun mestilah kena garang juga" Fang terus tersenyum lebar kepada abang dia yang masih lagi serius "Abang.. anak siapa yang abang sedang dukung tu? Dan siapa jaga Rizu dan Idoli dekat rumah?"

"Anak harimau ini adalah Neko Neko" balas Kaizo

"NEKO NEKO?!" terkejut Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella

"Hehehe... korang mesti terkejut punya" kata Boboiboy sambil ketawa kecil

"Tapi macam mana dia boleh jadi anak harimau? ADAKAH ABANG TELAH MEMBUAT SESUATU DEKAT NEKO NEKO DAN MEMBENARKAN ADIK MEMBELA DIA DI SINI?" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar melihat anak harimau itu. Hati dia penuh dengan harapan dan dia berharap abang dia akan katakan sesuatu yang mengembirakan hati dia "Atau dia sebenarnya boleh bertukar menjadi manusia seperti Idoli?"

"Bukan.. dia hanyalah haiwan sahaja" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi membelai kepala Neko Neko "Ini adalah kerja si Emmy tu dan soalan kau tentang Idoli dan Rizu. Mereka berdua ada di rumah Emmy. Sibuk sangat nak main game tumbuhan lawan dengan zombie" Maksud Kaizo adalah game Plants vs Zombies "Dan untuk musnahkan harapan kau, Neko Neko harus pulang ke planet dia dan abang tidak membenarkan dia duduk di sini kerana dia mempunyai keluarga di sana"

"Yelah yelah.. adik nak dukung dia boleh?" Kaizo terus berikan anak harimau itu kepada adiknya "Neko Neko! My baby tiger" Fang terus peluk Neko Neko seperti dia memeluk teddy bear

"Hehehee... comelnya kau peluk anak harimau tu. Dah macam anak kau sendiri" Faye tergelak di situ

"Anak sendiri pun anak sendirilah.. asalkan Neko Neko is my mine forever! HAHAHAHAAA-" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Abang!"

"Aku nak dukung dia boleh?" tanya Gopal. Neko Neko terus buat bunyi garang kepada Gopal "Erk! Garangnya anak harimau ni"

"Hehehe.. bagus Neko Neko. Lain kali gigit tangan dia sekali ok" Gopal terus sembunyikan diri di belakang Boboiboy

"Kau ni Fang, kejam sangatlah. Ajar dia gigit tangan orang pulak" marah Boboiboy

"Suka hati akulah, dah Neko Neko tak suka dengan Gopal. Aku suruhlah dia gigit aje tangan Gopal" Fang belai kepala anak harimau itu "Nanti aku belikan daging untuk kau yea. Bolehlah kau makan dekat rumah atau Neko Neko sebenarnya dah makan dekat rumah? Neko Neko makan si itik tu dekat rumah ke?"

"Lily si itik tu dah menyorok dekat dalam rumah. Entah dekat mana dia pergi sorok, aku malas nak mencari dia" jawab Kaizo "Sudahlah buat perangai pelik, aku nak basmikan virus kepelikan dia, si itik tu pergi larikan diri pula"

"Biarkan ajelah Lily si itik tu dengan kepelikan dia. Abang Kaizo kenalah bersyukur kerana mendapat seekor itik yang sangat unik dan bijak. Jarang nak dapat itik begitu" kata Yaya

"Yolah.. kalau boleh, aku pun nak juga ada itik macam tu"

"Kalau macam tu Ying, kita akan berusaha untuk dapatkan itik pelik seperti Lily si itik" Yaya terus peluk kawan baik dia iaitu Ying "Bolehlah itik kau dan itik aku jadi kawan baik seperti kita ni"

"Hehee.. wah, dua-dua pun nak bela itik juga. Aku nak juga bela seekor itik" Boboiboy dapat bayangkan dia tidur bersama dengan itik, bermain dengan itik dan mandi sama-sama dengan itik "Seronoknya" bisik Boboiboy sambil terbayangkan diri dia memeluk seekor anak itik comel

"Kawan aku ni dah terkena virus berangan Lily ke?" bisik Bella kepada Faye

"Entahlah" balas Faye balik sambil ketawa kecil

"Semua nak bela itik.. baik aku buat itik panggang ke, itik salai ke, satay itik ke... paling best, kalau buat itik goreng. BESTNYA!"

"Semua cakap pasal itik.. baik aku pulang ke rumah sahaja" bisik Kaizo yang sudah bosan dengan topik itik. Lalu dia merampas Neko Neko dari tangan adiknya "Pang! Abang bawa balik anak harimau ni. Kau boleh bermanja-manja dia dekat rumah sahaja" Neko Neko pula kali ini terkapai-kapai tangannya ke arah Fang. Dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan Fang

"Sudah macam drama anak dan bapak terpisah pulak" bisik Gopal

"Tahu takpe, Gopal" Boboiboy sudah bosan melihat perangai seekor harimau menjadi manja dan perangai kawan baik dia menjadi pelik "Fang jadi begini semenjak dia jumpa si Neko Neko tu"

"Jadi, kau nak salahkan si harimau tulah?"

"Bukanlah Yaya.. aku tak nak salahkan si harimau tu tapi rasa.. macam pelik... sudahlah, malas aku nak fikirkan lagi. Nanti naik pening kepala aku" Boboiboy terus beredar dari situ untuk pergi beli makanan. Perut dia sudah berbunyi-bunyi kerana kelaparan. Fang melambai-lambai ke arah harimau kesayangan dia

"Wei Fang, aku nak tanya sikit boleh?"

"Kau nak tanya apa, Gopal?" Fang masih lagi melambai-lambai. Mata dia asyik tumpukan ke arah Neko Neko sahaja bukan abang dia yang sudah bawa anak harimau itu pergi

"Apa istimewanya sangat si Neko Neko tu? Sampai aku sendiri tak pernah nampak kau buat perangai pelik dekat Shadow"

"Hehehe.. hanya mata aku sahaja yang nampak keistimewaan si Neko Neko kerana pada ketika korang lari daripada dia, hanya aku sahaja nampak kesunyian di mata dia dan aku sahaja yang terima dia dan bermanja-manja dengan dia" Fang duduk di bangku sekolah sambil bayangkan diri dia bermain-main dengan Neko Neko

"Bayangkan kalau si Neko Neko tu adik kamu dan dia bukan harimau, macam mana agaknya abang Kaizo jaga kamu berdua nanti. Mesti naik pening kepala abang Kaizo" Lalu mereka semua terbayangkan apa yang dikata oleh Ying tadi

* * *

 _"Neko! Neko Neko! Mana adik abang ni" Fang merangkak di bawah meja ruang tamu untuk mencari adik comel dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia terasa ada sesuatu di belakang dia. Fang menoleh kebelakang sedikit_

 _"Abang Pang!"_

 _"Abang Fang lerr... bukan abang Pang!"_

 _"Tapi... abang Kaizo selalu ajar adik panggil abang, abang Pang" Berapi-api hati Fang dengan abang dia yang suka sangat buli dia "Abang Pang, jomlah main dekat luar. Kita mana boleh main dekat bawah meja. Sinikan sempit"_

 _"Hehehe.. ok ok" Fang merangkak keluar dari meja itu "Jom main dekat luar" Neko Neko ikut merangkak keluar juga "Tapi kita kena beritahu abang Kaizo dulu. Kalau tidak, mesti kita kena marah dengan dia macam semalam"_

 _"Itu sebab kakak Lily heret Neko Neko dan ajak Neko Neko main dekat taman permainan. Kakak Lily tu best! Lagi best daripada abang sebab abang tak reti buat benda pelik-pelik. Abang Pang tak reti sangat"_

 _"Abang retilah! INGAT ABANG NI RETI MARAH-MARAH AJE KE? ABANG PUN BOLEH BUAT BENDA PELIK DAN LAGI PELIK DARI KAKAK SI PELIK TU!" Muka Neko Neko berubah apabila melihat abangnya sedang marah-marah kepada dia_

 _"UWAAAAA! ABANG MARAH ADIK!" Neko Neko terus lari ke bilik abangnya lagi satu iaitu ke bilik Kaizo. Fang terdengar aduan Neko Neko kepada Kaizo "ABANG PANG MARAH ADIK! DIA CAKAP DIA BOLEH BUAT PELIK-PELIK TAPI NEKO NEKO TAKUT SANGAT BILA ABANG PANG MARAH-MARAH"_

 _"PANGGGGG!" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik sambil mendukung Neko Neko "KENAPA KAU MARAH DEKAT NEKO?"_

 _"MANA ADIK ADA MARAHKAN NEKO NEKO! ADIK CUMA GERAM SAHAJA DENGAN SI KEREPEK PISANG TU!"_

 _"Betul ke ni?" Kaizo berikan renungan tajam dia ke arah Fang_

 _"Betul lah!"_

 _"Baiklah, aku percaya tapi jangan nak lepaskan kemarahan kau dekat Neko. Kalau kau buat lagi sekali, hukuman latihan tempur aku akan berikan"_

 _"Yelah abang ku yang terlajak ganas" bisik Fang dengan perasaan geram dia "Dalam angan-angan adik pun, masih lagi nak garang semacam"_

 _"Neko, kalau si Pang tu buat hal.. laporkan kepada abang"_

 _"Baik abang Kaizo" Neko Neko peluk leher abangnya "Abang Kaizo, jom pergi main dekat luar dengan Neko Neko dan abang Pang. Lepas tu kita beli ice cream green tea"_

 _"Maaf adik, abang ada hal dengan kak Lynna"_

 _"Oh! Abang hari ni dating dengan kak Lynna yea" Kaizo angguk sahaja. Neko Neko terus cium pipi abangnya "Semoga berjaya abang sebab abang Pang beritahu adik semalam yang abang nak melamar kak Lynna hari ini. Hehehee.. Neko Neko suka!"_

 _"Abang pun suka juga" Fang sudah mula berangan dia dapat melihat majlis perkahwinan abang dia dengan kak Lynna_

 _"Wei, kau sempat lagi yea berangan abang kau kahwin dalam kisah ni" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang_

 _"Aik, dari mana kau datang?" tanya Fang yang sudah mula rasa pelik dengan kisah bayangan atau angan-angan ini "Ada juga yang datang menyibuk dalam cerita ni"_

 _"Aku bukan menyibuklah tapi aku nak beritahu kau, waktu rehat sudah tamat tapi kau tu, sudah melayang ke tempat lain. Kawan-kawan kita semua sudah pergi masuk kelas, kecuali kau seorang sahaja ada dekat sini lagi"_

 _"ERK!"_

* * *

"Alamak! Aku tak nak lewat masuk kelas!" Fang tersedar dari berangan dia. Dia lari keluar dari kantin sekolah dan tinggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan di situ

"Cheh, sanggup dia tinggalkan aku" Boboiboy terpaksa kembali ke kelas dia seorang diri. Pelajar lain sudah pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing tetapi ada juga yang masih merayap di sekitar sekolah sebab malas nak masuk kelas

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang bermain-main dengan Neko Neko. Dia timang tinggi-tinggi anak harimau itu dan Shadow pula rasa cemburu kerana dia sendiri tidak merasai itu semua. Shadow sabar sahaja dengan sikap tuan dia tetapi dia tidaklah mahu bersikap ganas kerana dia bersyukur, selama ini tuan dia tidak pernah buat jahat dengan dia dan selalu melayan dia dengan baik. Jadi, dia pendamkan sahaja perasaan cemburu itu

"Neko Neko malam ni tidur dalam bilik aku ok. Bolehlah tidur atas katil aku dengan Shadow sekali. Kasihan kau Neko Neko, Emmy jadikan kau anak harimau pula. Lepas tu kena tunggu esok baru kau jadi harimau dewasa balik" Fang belai kepala anak harimau itu sambil baringkan diri dia di atas katil "Sebelum kau balik nanti, bolehlah kau bermanja-manja dan aku akan berikan kau salah satu plushie landak aku sebagai pengubat rindu kau dekat sana" Neko Neko mengaum comel di situ. Dia gesel kepala dia di badan Fang

"Hehee.. manja betul si Neko Neko ni. Lepas ni takde dah nak bermanja-manja dengan aku tapi kau jangan lupa datang ke sini balik ok. Aku pun kalau ada masa, aku akan datang ke sana. Bolehlah kita main salji sama-sama" Neko Neko baring di atas badan Fang dan lalu dia pejamkan mata "Kau dah mengantuk yea, jom kita tidur. Esok kita main lagi sekali sebelum kau berangkat pergi"

"Meow meow" Shadow pun naik ke atas katil dan dia tidur di atas badan Fang juga. Dia rapatkan badan dia dengan anak harimau itu. Ketiga mereka tertidur di situ dan beberapa minit kemudia, Pikachu melompat naik ke atas katil Fang. Dia tidur di kaki Fang dan kemudian Idoli turut menyertai mereka juga. Dia menukarkan diri dia menjadi anak kucing dan tidur di bahagian atas badan Shadow dan Neko Neko

"Quack quack?" Lily si itik masuk ke dalam bilik Fang "Quack quack quack" Dia mengibas-gibas kepaknya untuk terbang naik ke atas katil. Dia bukan naik ke atas badan Fang tetapi dia pergi tidur di atas muka Fang. Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang dan akhirnya, dia termimpi dia di kejar oleh itik gergasi

 _"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"_

 _"APASAL AKU MIMPI ITIK PULA NI! SELAMATKAN AKU NEKO NEKO! TIDAKKKKKK!"_

* * *

 **Hehehheee... maaf kalau chapter ni simple and tak best :(**

 **hari ini tiada sesi membalas**

 **Jumpa lagi semua dan next update adalah hari Jumaat or Sabtu**

 **-Sayonara-**


	75. Club Superheroes

**WeLcome my dear readers! YEAHHH! Review untuk fanfic sudah mencecah seribu!**

 **Thank you semua kerana selalu menyokong author :3 thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Club Superheroes

 _I walked across an empty land_  
 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I came across a fallen tree_  
 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
 _Is this the place we used to love?_  
 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
 _This could be the end of everything_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
 _This could be the end of everything_  
 _So why don't we go?_  
 _So why don't we go?_

 _Ah-ah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah-ah_

 _This could be the end of everything_  
 _So why don't we go_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_  
 _Somewhere only we know?_

Tepukan gemuruh telah diberikan kepada para pelajar club choir Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Fang adalah salah satu ahli club choir tersebut, termasuklah Mimiko sekali. Mimiko amat meminati bernyanyi semenjak kecil lagi. Dia suka nyanyi seorang diri di dalam bilik tidurnya. Ini pertama kali dia mendapat tepukan gemuruh dari para pelajar dan juga para guru. Dia tersenyum kecil apabila dia ternampak abangnya iaitu Momoki ada di bahagian belakang dewan sambil tertepuk tangan dengan senyuman bangganya. Di sebelah Momoki, ada seorang lagi abang iaitu Aidan, abang kepada Bella. Dia ada di situ kerana ingin melihat nyanyian dari club choir. Adiknya Bella tidak menyertai club choir kerana dia bukanlah jenis yang suka menyanyi. Bella lebih tumpukan kepada sukan

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz bangun dari tempat duduk mereka untuk berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada rakan-rakan mereka. Fang terus turun dari pentas bersama dengan rakan-rakan club choir dia. Mimiko terus pergi ke arah abangnya dan Fang pula, pergi ke tempat kawan-kawan dia yang sudah duduk di atas kerusi masing-masing

"Macam mana tadi? Ok tak?" tanya Fang. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Boboiboy

"Banyak bagus maaa... tapi apasal abang lu tak datang?"

"Dia ada latihan tempur dia, Ying. Ala, aku tak kisah dia datang ke tak. Janji aku gembira dengan persembahan choir kita orang tadi"

"Baguslah tu Fang. Lepas ni bolehlah club choir cuba sertai pertandingan choir" kata Yaya

"Hehehee... aku tak naklah join mana-mana pertandingan. Aku lebih rela kalau bertanding di dalam bola keranjang!" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Sebab bola keranjang adalah sesuatu yang aku meminati!"

"Sukan adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk kesihatan kita!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Bella menyampuk "Aku yakin, dengan bakat kau di dalam bola keranjang. Kau pasti akan berjaya dan dapat melatih pelajar-pelajar lain yang ingin menyertai sukan bola keranjang"

"Betul tu Bella! Aku akan latihkan diri aku setiap hari supaya aku dapat menjadi pemain bola keranjang yang bertarafkan antarabangsa!" Fang dapat bayangkan abang dia bangga dengan diri dia "Aku akan buktikan kepada abang aku yang aku boleh menjadi kuat seperti dia"

"Bagus Fang, aku pun kenalah berlatih setiap hari untuk menjadi photographer yang terkenal!" Faye telah menemui minat dia terhadap photographer semenjak ibu bapa dia menghantar kamera purple kepada diri dia "Aku pun dah join club photographer. Seronoknya dapat belajar dari club itu!"

"Macam-macam club korang sertai. Aku club bola sepak ajelah" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Aku ingat nak join club lain tapi aku tak pasti club mana yang aku minati"

"Kau joinlah club memasak macam aku" kata Gopal. Tiba-tiba sahaja Mimiko muncul di sebelah Gopal dengan bekas makanan dia "Errr.. kau bawak apa tu?"

"Mac and cheese resepi baru dari aku!" Mimiko tersenyum lebar melihat Gopal. Semenjak dia dapat tahu Gopal memasuki club memasak, dia pun turut sertai club itu dan pelbagai masakan dia telah pelajari

"Resepi baru?"

"Yelah Gopal, aku kali ini letak ayam yang aku telah potong kecil-kecil. Rasalah, penat tau aku cuba resepi baru ni" Mata dia berkelip-kelip kepada Gopal dan Gopal hanya mampu tersengih sahaja

"Wei, dia nak bagi kau makanan. Buat apa kau nak tersengih dekat situ, terima ajelah"

"Betul kata landak tu"

"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!" Marah Fang kepada Mimiko "Kau jangan nak jadi macam si Lily tu"

"Hehehehee... tapi Fang, kalau dia tak nak terima mac and cheese aku.. kau terimalah makanan ni" Fang terus bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Kau nak pergi mana?"

"Nak masuk kelas dan bersihkan kelas" Fang sebenarnya nak elakkan diri dia daripada makan mac and cheese itu. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba Mimiko beralih kepada diri dia pula. Jadi dia perlu cari alasan yang munasabah "Jumpa dekat kelas" Dia terus berjalan dengan begitu cepat

"Bukan ke baru bersihkan kelas sebelum perhimpunan?" Yaya rasa pelik dengan sikap Fang tadi

"Dia nak elak dari makan makanan dari si Mimiko tu" bisik Ying kepada Yaya "Jadi kau jangan cakap apa-apa maaa... diam sahaja"

"Ermm... ok" Yaya rasa kasihan pula dengan Mimiko. Gopal masih lagi dalam ragu-ragu samada dia perlu merasai mac and cheese itu ataupun tidak "Baik kau rasa sahaja, Gopal. Dia dah penat-penat buatkan untuk kau" Mimiko angguk-angguk kepada Gopal dengan senyuman lebar dia

"Yelah yelah.. susah betul dapat kawan macam si Yaya ni" Mimiko terus berikan sudu kepada Gopal dan dengan berat hati, Gopal mengambil sudu itu "Aku akan cuba makanan ini dengan hati yang tabah" Bella dan Faye tergelak sedikit

"Semoga berjaya Gopal" Harraz cuba ketawa sedikit tetapi dia menahan dirinya dan tenangkan diri dia. Mereka melihat Gopal mengambil satu sudu penuh mac and cheese. Mulut dia sudah terbuka sedikit dan terus dia masukkan sudu tadi ke dalam mulut dia "Macam mana?" tanya Harraz. Mimiko sudah tidak sabar dengan jawapan Gopal

"SEDAPNYA! Tahniah Mimiko! Masakan anda memang sedap dan sungguh menyelerakan" Gopal makan lagi mac and cheese itu. Mimiko berasa sangat lega dengan jawapan jujur dari Gopal

"Wah, tak sia-sia Mimiko masuk club memasak. Terus jadi pandai yea"

"Hehehe.. mana adalah Yaya. Ni pun Mimi selalu berlatih dekat rumah, kawan-kawan dekat club memasak pun ada banyak ajar Mimi dan abang aku yang selalu jadi mangsa jadi tukang rasa. Dia selalu bagi kata-kata yang membina dekat Mimiko. Dia pun apa kurangnya, selalu berlatih dekat rumah, nak jadi sama kuat dengan Kapten Kaizo. Kami sebagai kembar, sentiasa memberikan sokongan padu agar impian kita tercapai pada suatu hari nanti!"

"Apa impian kau, Mimiko?" tanya Ying

"Errr.. belum ada lagi kot" Mimiko tersengih "Mimi kena pergi dulu. Gopal habiskanlah mac and cheese tu yea. Jumpa lagi semua!" Mimiko melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Dia terus pergi menyertai kawan-kawan dia dari club memasak. Mereka semua dari kelas berlainan seperti Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia juga

"Korang.. aku ada idea yang menarik"

"Idea apa Yaya?" tanya mereka secara serentak

"Tadi korang sebut pasal club sekolahkan. Aku tiba-tiba terfikir kita tubuhkan club kita tersendiri tapi aku tak pasti club apa. Korang ada idea tak club apa? Kalau idea aku, club mencintai haiwan! Itu idea aku, korang mesti ada idea yang lebih menarik"

"CLUB MAKAN!" kata Gopal dengan mulut penuh dia

"Club kebersihan" muncul Fang balik

"Club membaca manyak bagus juga.. boleh kita berkongsi ilmu" kata Ying pula

"Club superheroes?" Boboiboy tersengih kerana dia tiada idea lain. Kawan-kawan dia terus pandang ke arah diri dia "Kenapa?"

"Idea yang menarik tu! Mesti ramai dekat sini yang berangan nak jadi superheroes dunia tapi ada juga yang nak jadi super villan" Faye bayangkan diri dia adalah Supergirl kerana Supergirl itu adalah alien dan sepupu kepada Supergirl adalah Superman. Lalu dia tergelak kalau abang sepupu dia iaitu Kaizo, adalah Superman yang pakai seluar dalam warna merah dekat luar "Hahahahaaaa! Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan"

"Aik, apa yang kau bayangkan Faye?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takdelah, aku cuma terbayangkan diri aku ni adalah Supergirl dan abang Kaizo adalah Superman.. hehehee"

"Aku jadi apa?" tanya Fang

"Kau jadi... jadi joker ajelah" Faye tergelak sedikit. Berapi-api hati Fang sebab geram sangat "Lagipun Joker tu jenis suka buat kerja gila-gila. Kalau segi percakapan dia, memang amat mendalam"

"Hmmm.. kawan aku ni.. bila masa dia minat dalam bab-bab superheroes ni? Kepelikan sungguh ni" bisik Bella sambil pandang Faye lama-lama "Tapi aku setuju dengan club superheroes tu!"

"SETUJU APAKAH INI? MASA PERHIMPUNAN SUDAH TAMAT TAPI KENAPA ANAK-ANAK MURID KEBENARAN MASIH LAGI BERADA DI DALAM DEWAN?"

"ERK! CIKGU PAPA!" Mereka tersengih di situ

"Baru kamu sedar yea.. SUDAH! MASUK KE KELAS KAMU SEBELUM CIKGU BAGI ROTAN KEBENARAN!" Mereka terus lari lintang pukang kecuali Yaya, dia hantar terbang keluar dari dewan itu "Baru takut.. hahahaaa..."

"Tapi Idoli tak takut" Papa Zola pandang Idoli yang ada di sebelah dia

"Eh? Anak comel siapa ni?" Papa Zola dukung Idoli "Kamu ni anak siapa?"

"Abang Kaizo!"

"BILA MASA DIA KAHWIN? TAK JEMPUT CIKGU PUN! Hancur hati cikgu kerana abang kepada anak murid kebenaran tidak jemput cikgu ke majlis perkahwinan abang dia. Sedih betul cikgu. Penat-penat cikgu ajar dia tapi sanggup dia tak jemput cikgu.. apakah kesalahan cikgu kepada dia..."

"Cikgu Papa Zola" panggil seseorang

"Eh?" Papa Zola pandang ke tepi "Kamu ni siapa?"

"Saya adalah Lily! Penyebar kepelikan di serata Pulau Rintis! dan juga tukang buat bising dekat rumah abang Kaizo" kata Lily ala-ala Papa Zola

"Ini salah satu kawan Boboiboy kan?" Lily angguk kepalanya dengan pertanyaan Papa Zola tadi "Jadi, adakah anak comel ini adalah anak kepada Kaizo?"

"Err.. itu tak betul. Dia ni anak kucing. Tak tahulah macam mana dia boleh terlepas ke sekolah. Hari ni saya jadi baby-sitter Rizu dan Idoli. Kak Lynna tak dapat nak baby-sit dia orang sebab ada hal dan abang Kaizo terpaksalah panggil Lily sebagai pengganti kak Lynna! Dan abang Kaizo pula pergi ke kapal angkasa dia sebab ada sesi latihan tempur. Saya balik dulu yea..." Lily terus ambil Idoli dari Papa Zola. Lalu dia lari keluar dari dewan dan terus pulang ke rumah. Papa Zola gelengkan kepala sahaja dan sudah tiba masanya untuk masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar matematik kebenaran

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun tiba, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya berkumpul di dalam sebuah gazebo sekolah untuk bincangkan tentang club superheroes mereka tetapi yang peliknya, Lily ada di situ juga. Dia membawa sekali Rizu dan Idoli. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk bermain dengan pedang kotak mereka

"Siapa yang beritahu si pelik ni tentang club rahsia kita?" tanya Fang dengan muka masam dia

"Bila masa club superheroes kita ni club rahsia?"

"Wei, club ini kenalah di rahsiakan supaya orang lain tidak tahu tentang identiti superheroes kita" Terus Gopal tepuk kepala Fang "WOI! KAU NAK JADI MACAM BELLA KE?"

"Dey, kita ni superheroes terkenal dekat sini. Ramai dah tahu tentang kita, yang kau nak berahsia sangat tu kenapa? Buang tabiat ke"

"Bukan tentang diri kita lah, tentang identiti kita yang lain iaitu alter ego kita.. superhero yang mereka tidak kenali lagi. Aku akan menjadi-"

"SUPER LANDAK! HAHAHAAAAA..." Lily tergelak di situ. Berapi-api hati Fang. Muka dia sudah naik kemerah-merahan dan hanya menunggu untuk meletup sahaja "Jangan marah landak, Lily bergurau aje tapi Lily pasti.. Boboiboy ku mesti akan menjadi superhero yang paling best daripada super landak"

"Err... hehehee... tapi aku tak tahu aku nak jadi superhero apa"

"Jangan risau Boboiboy. Lily akan fikirkan tentang superhero kita berdua! SUPER DUO ORANGE!" kata Lily sambil mencekak pinggang, bagaikan posing ala-ala superhero "Dengan kekuatan Lily dan Boboiboy, tiada siapa dapat menghalang kita berdua.. tak pun kita jadi couple!"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Macam-macam betul imaginasi Lily ni"

"Imaginasi Lily memang kuat tapi semunya yang pelik-pelik. Kalau imaginasi tak kuat, takpe.. tiada siapa nak marah tapi untunglah sesiapa yang membuat imaginasi yang kuat. Dapat membuat sesuatu luar daripada pemikiran kita semua. Aku ni hanya tertumpu dengan buku-buku sahaja tapi aku suka fikirkan cara-cara selesaikan masalah seperti matematik" kata Harraz yang ada di situ "Hari ini aku nak uji diri aku dengan menikmati keindahan sekeliling aku daripada menghadap buku sahaja. Ambik udara segar dan tenangkan pemikiran aku dulu. Lepas tu baru aku boleh sambung balik berfikir"

"Wah! Bagus betul dengan kau ni Harraz. Aku kagum dengan kau tapi aku suka bila kau dapat kalahkan Fang dalam permainan catur... hehehe" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Yaya. Dia masih lagi tidak begitu puas hati kerana kalah dengan orang yang bijak dalam bermain catur. Fang hanya tahu serang sahaja dan tidak reti mengatur strategi "tapi lain kali aku nak lawan dengan kau pula"

"Boleh aje Yaya"

"Dengan aku juga!" kata Ying dengan nada ceria dia

"Wei wei.. ini nak berbincang tentang club kita atau tentang benda lain?" Fang sudah hilang kesabaran dia

"Ok ok.. sebelum Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Kita patut pilih tempat berkumpul dan aku pasti abang Kaizo tak bagi guna kapal angkasa dia ataupun rumah dia" Fang angguk tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi "Jadi aku telah fikirkan tempat iaitu kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba! Setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

"Baiklah, seterusnya.. senarai ahli dan pemilihan ketua club dan juga penolong ketua club. Kena perlu ada bendahari ke?"

"Mestilah kena ada Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Bendahari kita berikan kepada Harraz"

"Apasal bukan aku?" tanya Fang

"Errr... kau nak jadi ke? Kau dan Harraz boleh ambil jawatan itu bersama. Untuk jawapan ketua club superheroes kita adalah Boboiboy. Setuju?" Yaya melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah mengangguk kepala tanda setuju kecuali Fang. Yaya abaikan sahaja "Dan penolong ketua.. siapa yea"

"Haiyaa.. Yaya ajelah yang jadi" kata Ying

"Ala, Lily nak jadi! Lily akan menjadi penolong ketua yang baik lagi terbaik daripada si landak!"

"Kalau macam tu, aku bagi ajelah dekat Lily" Yaya keluarkan sebuah buku nota kecil "Sekarang kita senaraikan nama-nama ahli club superheroes"

"Meh Faye senaraikan" Faye mengambil pencil dan buku nota itu dari tangan Yaya. Lalu dia menulis kesemua nama rakan-rakan dia termasuklah Zakwan sekali

"Kenapa kau letak nama Zakwan?" tanya Yaya

"Dia kan kawan kita juga. Tak kisahlah dia ada dengan kita ataupun tidak, dia mesti mahu sertai club ni. Dia adalah superhero yang berjuang di tempat lain" Faye terus menulis nama abang sepupu dia dan juga Lynna. Dia masukkan nama Rizu, Idoli dan Emmy juga "Siapa lagi yea"

"Itu ajelah kot" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat senarai nama itu

"Tapi Faye lupa seseorang"

"Siapa Lily?" tanya Faye

"Ratu Lily! Dia adalah sebahagian daripada kita. Janganlah kita melupai diri dia kerana dia selalu mengingati kita seperti mana dia muncul di dalam gambar kita pada hari itu. Lily agak terkejut apabila ternampak wajah ayu dia muncul di dalam gambar itu. Lily rasa.. sangat terharu.. UWAAAAAA!" Lily terus menangis di bahu Faye "Lily sanggup kalau jadi superhero bernamakan Super Ratu Lily sebab dia memang super. UWAAAAAA!" Bella mengusap-usap belakang Lily

"Hehee.. ok, Faye akan masukkan nama dia sekali" kata Faye sambil tersenyum. Dia menulis nama Ratu Lily dan dia seperti terasa ada seseorang bisik di telinga dia. Suara itu seperti suara Ratu Lily. Ianya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dia. Faye angkat kepala dia sedikit dan pandang ke arah kanan dan kirinya

"Kenapa Faye? Lu macam nampak sesuatu aje"

"Takdelah Ying, aku seperti terdengar suara seseorang"

"Hmm... kau punya bayangan aje kot"

"Mungkin juga, Gopal" Faye tidak rasa seram sejuk tetapi dia rasa rindu pula dengan suara ceria Ratu Lily "Aku sudah selesai menulis nama-nama ahli club superheroes"

"WAH! NAMA PIZU PUN ADA" muncul Rizu di depan Faye "Nama Idoli pun ada. Terima kasih sebab bagi kami join sekali" Rizu dan Idoli melompat-lompat di dalam gazebo itu

"Sama-sama" kata Boboiboy "Sekarang dengan rasminya, Club Superheroes akan beroperasi pada hari ini! Tapi apa kita perlu buat?"

"Hmmm... kita kenalah tunggu sesuatu yang menarik berlaku. Seperti Adudu datang menyerang kita! Ataupun alien lain datang untuk merampas jam-jam kuasa kita atau musuh-musuh kak Lynna datang ke sini untuk menyerang Pulau Rintis. BESTNYA!"

"Wei, kau ingat jadi superhero best sangat ke. Bukannya sesuatu benda yang mudah.. kanak-kanak riang betul" Gopal tersengih sahaja kepada Fang "Menjadi superhero yang handal, kita perlu banyakkan latihan!"

"Tapi.. kita memang sudah superhero yang handal pun" jawab Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

"Tapi superhero juga perlukan strategi untuk menentang musuh. Bukan hanya sekadar serang sahaja"

"Ha ah, betul kata Harraz tadi tapi macam mana nak berlatih. Tak kan nak suruh Adudu serang kita orang pula. Karang jadi benda lain pula. Si Adudu mana boleh percaya sangat. Dia tu kan macam suis lampu, kejap ok, kejap tak ok"

"Ala, senang aje Boboiboy.. kita suruhlah si-" Belum sempat Fang cakap nama orang itu, semua sudah menjerit

"EMMY! KITA MINTA TOLONG DARI EMMY!"

* * *

Hari Sabtu sudah pun tiba. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia sudah berkumpul di dalam makmal Emmy. Kaizo dan Lynna pun ada di situ juga. Mereka berdua ingin melihat apa yang Emmy akan lakukan untuk Club Superheroes itu nanti. Dia tidak membawa mereka ke bilik simulator tetapi dia bawa mereka ke sebuah computer yang besar. Di tepi computer itu terdapat sebuah portal yang belum di buka lagi

"Emmy nak bawa kita orang ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Pergi buat jalan cerita superhero seperti cerita superhero dekat TV atau dekat movie tapi kali ini, kamu semua akan menjadi superhero sendiri bukan superhero yang dalam TV atau movie atau mana-mana buku komik. Ini adalah simulator menggunakan portal dan masing-masing akan ada watak tersendiri tapi pilihan computer ni tersendirilah" kata Emmy sambil menekan-nekan butang keyboard computer tersebut. Dia masukkan beberapa data ke dalam computer itu "Kuasa korang, boleh guna jam kuasa korang tersendiri tapi yang takde kuasa tu.. hehehee"

"Kena fikir sendiri ke?" tanya Bella sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Ha ah, kakak Nutella kena fikirkan sendiri. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Sebelum masuk ke dalam portal itu, masing-masing sudah fikirkan kuasa masing-masing" Emmy bayangkan diri dia adalah seperti Magneto. Boleh mengawal semua bahan yang diperbuat daripada logam "Hehehee... semua sudah bersedia ke?"

"Kejap.. Idoli tak tahu nak kuasa apa" Muka dia berubah menjadi sedih

"Idoli fikirkanlah tentang abang Paizo. Kuasa macam dia ke"

"Boleh juga tu" Idoli tersenyum lebar apabila dia sudah mendapat satu idea yang cukup membuat dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut sebentar nanti "Idoli sudah bersedia!"

"Baiklah, Emmy akan buka portal tu" Emmy terus tekan satu butang. Sebuah portal telah terbuka luas. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat portal yang berwarna hitam putih itu. Dia mula bayangkan seekor raksasa keluar dari portal tersebut

"Pizu takut pula tengok tu" Rizu lari dan sorok di belakang Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia teringat balik kejadian tahun lepas, tentang pak cik tua cuba mempergunakan dia untuk membuka portal ke dunia lain "Kakak Lynna, abang Paizo.. Pi-Pizu takut"

"Jangan takut Rizu, portal ni bukan ke dunia sana. Tiada raksasa dasyat-dasyat dekat situ. Betul tu tak Emmy?"

"Betul tu kakak angsa putih" Emmy berikan senyuman kepada Rizu "Baby penguin jangan risau, semuanya akan selamat. Kita main superhero aje. Jadi, siapa nak masuk dulu?"

"Kita suruh landak masuk dulu!"

"APAHAL AKU PULAK?"

"Sebab landak suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Jadi landaklah kena masuk dulu" Lily tersengih sambil melihat Fang "Lagipun landak memang sesuai dibuat ujikaj-" Fang terus tolak Lily masuk ke dalam portal itu "LANDAKKKKKK!"

"Sempat lagi-" Bella pula tolak Fang masuk ke dalam portal itu. Dia tergelak sini di situ

"Puas hati aku. Sesuka hati dia aje tolak kawan baik aku" Tiba-tiba Idoli pula tolak Bella masuk ke dalam portal "IDOLIII!" Menjerit Bella di dalam portal tersebut

"Hehehee... best main tolak-tolak orang!"

"Idoli ni ikut perangai siapa main tolak-tolak?" tanya Lynna

"Perangai abang Kaizo" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Bila masa aku suka tolak orang ni" bisik Kaizo dengan hati panas dia "SUDAH! MASUK KE DALAM PORTAL INI SEKARANG! JANGAN NAK MEMBUANG MASA!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Harraz, Zakwan dan Emmy, berlari masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kaizo, Lynna, Rizu dan Idoli

"Jom Rizu, kita masuk sama-sama"

"Kakak Lynna pegang tangan Pizu boleh?"

"Boleh Rizu" Lynna mengambil tangan Rizu secara lembut "Jangan takut ok. Akak ada dekat sini untuk melindungi Rizu"

"Ok" Rizu berikan senyuman kecil kepada Lynna "Jom abang Paizo"

"Abang Kaizo dukung Idoli!" Kaizo terpaksa dukung Idoli "Hehehe.. terima kasih abang Kaizo. Jom kita masuk sama-sama!" Rizu pegang baju Kaizo dan mereka berempat melangkah masuk ke dalam portal itu bersama

* * *

Boboiboy membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik itu yang penuh dengan teknologi yang canggih. Baju dia sudah bertukar dan dia dapat merasai dia sedang memakai topeng mata. Kasut yang dia selalu pakai, telah bertukar menjadi sebuah kasut boot dan jaket oren dia, tiada lagi di pakaian dia. Di hadapan dia terdapat sebuah computer besar yang sama seperti di dalam makmal Emmy

"Selamat datang ke pangkalan rahsia superhero Pulau Rintis" kata computer itu "Tuan Kaizo ingin berkata sesuatu dengan kamu" Skrin computer itu bertukar kepada imej bergerak iaitu imej Kapten Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo?"

"Nampaknya aku akan menjadi ketua superheroes ini tapi.. MANA SUPERHERO YANG LAIN?" Bergegar bilik itu sehingga membuatkan Gopal terjatuh dari siling bilik. Boboiboy tergelak melihat Gopal berpakaian seperti cikgu matematik mereka iaitu cikgu Papa Zola "Apa yang kamu sedang lakukan dekat atas itu tadi?" Gopal hanya tunjukkan sekeping roti chocolate. Dia tersengih di situ dengan mulut comotnya "Makan aje kerja kau"

"Hehehe... maaf abang Kaizo. Saya ni memang kaki kuat makan"

"Sebab tu badan kau tak pernah nak kurus" kata Kaizo dengan nada garangnya "Sudah, buang masa aku sahaja nak cakap pasal hobi kau yang suka sangat makan tu"

"Hehehehee... kuat makan pun tapi saya sihat aje. Badan besar pun tapi tetap sihat juga"

"Aku kata, TUTUP TOPIK MERAPU KAU TU!" Terus bergegar lagi bilik itu. Gopal menyorok di belakang Boboiboy kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Baiklah, aku ada terima sebuah berita dari bandar Pulau Rintis. Nampaknya salah seorang superhero kita telah menjadi pembelot dan dia adalah adik aku sendiri"

"Fang?" terkejut Boboiboy "Kenapa dia belot kita orang pulak?"

"Ini kerana hanya sebijik donut lobak merah. Dia termakan donut itu tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa donut tersebut telah di racuni oleh seseorang tapi aku tidak pasti, siapakah orang itu"

"Apasal aku pernah dengar cerita ni yea" bisik Gopal

"Tahu takpe.. ulang tayang balik ke?" Boboiboy bisik balik

"APA YANG KAMU BERDUA SEDANG BERBISIK ITU?" Boboiboy dan Gopal terus berdiri tegak seperti tiang sambil tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Takde apa abang Kaizo" kata mereka berdua yang masih tersengih lagi. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan lalu berkata lagi

"Baiklah, kita sambung balik.. ada beberapa superhero telah ditangkap oleh adik aku si Pang tu"

"Kenapa dia pergi tangkap kawan kita sendiri?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu, Boboiboy tapi aku sudah mengenalpasti siapa yang dia sudah tangkap" Skrin computer itu bertukar dan tunjukkan imej seorang gadis superhero yang mempunyai sayap berapi. Suara Kaizo keluar dari sebalik computer itu "Ini adalah Nutella Fire, dia telah ditangkap oleh Pang pagi tadi"

"Muka dia macam Bella.. itu Bella ke?" Gopal memerhatikan wajah Nutella Fire itu

"Yea, itu memang dia" jawap Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Seterusnya, semalam si Pang tangkap dia sewaktu Sonic Girl sedang cuba mengejar perompak bank"

"Itu Lily!" terkejut Boboiboy melihat imej Lily berpakaian seperti superhero. Pakaian dia berwarna oren dan topeng mata dia berwarna hitam. Ada mini skirt oren dan seluar panjang hitam yang telah dipakai oleh Lily. Di pinggang Lily ada sebuah poket kecil untuk mengisi mikrofon dia yang bersinar-sinar seperti bintang sedanag berkelipan di angkasa "Siapa lagi yang kena tangkap?"

"Bellus Penguin" Imej Rizu siar di computer itu. Pakaian Rizu seperti penguin tetapi pakaian itu mempunyai sayap seperti burung

"Rizu kena tangkap?" Mata Boboiboy membulat besar "Itukan adik kesayangan Fang, kenapa dia nak tangkap adik dia pulak. Rizu mesti sedang menangis sekarang ini"

"Eh kejap"

"Kenapa Gopal?"

"Bellus tu apa?" Gopal tersengih sambil bertanyakan soalan kepada Kaizo

"Mengikut kamus ini Bellus itu adalah perkataan dari bahasa latin dan maksudnya adalah comel. Entah dari mana dia dapat cari perkataan itu. Ada soalan lagi?" Gopal gelengkan kepala "Bagus.. sambung balik... kamu berdua kena cari markas rahsia dia dan selamatkan mereka bertiga. Jangan gagalkan misi ini, kalau tidak.. latihan tempur akan menjadi hukuman kamu berdua, FAHAM?"

"FAHAM KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Bagus tapi.. kamu perlukan pertolongan. YAYA, YING!"

"YEA KAPTEN KAIZO!" Muncul Yaya dan Ying di situ. Penampilan mereka berdua berubah, ianya seperti mereka adalah superhero galaxy pula. Ying tidak lagi mengikat dua rambutnya, hanya ikatan tinggi dan tiada lagi topi kuning biru dia. Yaya pula, masih kekalkan sifat keayuaan dia. Tudung selendang pink dan ada sepit bunga di bahagian kanan tudung dia. Kedua belah tangan dia mempunyai sarung tangan berbelang putih pink

"Ala, kenapa panggil dia orang berdua ni. Kita orang kan boleh lakukan misi ini dengan baik" kata Gopal dengan rasa tidak puas hati

"Dah dia orang nak bantu kita berdua. Jangan nak tolak pulak. Nanti kau juga kena marah kalau misi kita gagal"

"Dengar kata kawan kau tu" Kaizo pandang Gopal dengan mata merah menyala dia "Sekarang, kamu berempat siasat di mana markas adik aku. Selamatkan Nutella Fire, Sonic Girl dan Bellus Penguin. Kalau kamu semua dalam bahaya, hantar signal kamu ke Arrow Girl"

"Arrow Girl siapa?" tanya Gopal

"Itu adalah aku" Faye muncul dengan baju dia serba hitam dan berkilat. Dia memakai cekak hitam dan rambut dia dilepaskan. Di sebelah dia ada seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti Kapten Kaizo dan mereka dapat meneka siapakah budak kecil itu

"Idoli, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti aku?"

"Hehehee.. sebab abang Kaizo kan idola Idoli! Jadi Idoli bayangkan diri Idoli menjadi Kapten Kaizo!" Terus dia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia sendiri. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Idoli pun ada pedang tenaga juga! Hehehe tapi... Idoli adalah KAPTEN RIMAU!"

"Kapten Rimau? Hahahahaaaaaaaaa!" Lalu Idoli mengigit tangan Gopal "ADOI ADOI ADOI!"

"Bagus Idoli" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada Idoli "Kau belajar tu dari si Rizu ke?"

"Ha ah, abang Rizu yang ajar" Idoli terus tersenyum lebar "Tapi Idoli nak ikut misi dia orang boleh?"

"Tak boleh" jawab Kaizo dengan tegasnya "Kamu perlu duduk di sini dan pergi belajar dengan kak Lynna. Jika ada signal kecemasan dari mereka berempat, kau tidak boleh ikut. Biar Arrow Girl yang pergi seorang diri"

"Abang Kaizo nak biarkan Faye pergi seorang diri ke?" Faye merenung tajam ke arah abang sepupu dia

"Yelah, yelah.. kau boleh bawa sesiapa yang ada dekat pangkalan rahsia ni tapi jangan nak bawa Idoli pula" kata Kaizo "Professor Harraz dan Emmy akan upgrade kan alat memanah kau dan Idoli, kau pergi berlatih dengan kak Lynna sekarang. Dia ada dekat bilik latihan"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" Idoli bagi tabik hormat kepada Kaizo "Idoli akan menjadi kuat seperti abang Kaizo! Yah yah yah yah!" Idoli berlawan-lawan angin sambil keluar dari bilik itu

"Sekarang kamu berempat boleh bergerak sekarang. Ingat, jangan gagalkan misi kita" Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada keempat-empat superhero itu "Aku mahu pergi minum teh ketenangan aku kalau tiada apa-apa lagi soalan" Skrin computer terus tertutup dengan sendirinya

"Jom kita jalankan misi kita"

"Korang perlukan kapal terbang ke?" muncul Emmy dengan helmet Hello Kitty dia "Hehehe... Emmy bukan sahaja seorang professor di sini tetapi Emmy juga adalah seorang juru terbang!"

"Wuuuuu... Ammy boleh terbang" Gopal terus tepuk kepala Boboiboy "Adoi"

"Dey, kau ni sudah terkena virus Lily ke?"

"Hehehee... saja nak bagi suasana sekarang ni ada Lily" Boboiboy terus tersengih sambil usap-usap kepala dia "Ok, sudah habis berlawak. Mari kita pergi!"

* * *

"WEI FANG! BAIK KAU LEPASKAN KITA ORANG!" Bella cuba tumbuk penjara kaca dia tetapi gagal. Bella, Lily dan Rizu kini berada di dalam penjara berasingan. Bella tidak boleh gunakan kuasa bola berapi dia kerana penjara itu adalah menghalang mereka menggunakan kuasa

"Buat apa nak lepaskan korang. Baik aku simpan korang buat jadi trofi aku sahaja.. HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Fang tergelak seperti orang gila di dalam markas rahsia dia "Aku tangkap korang kerana aku mahu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang ke sini kerana aku telah pun pasang perangkap untuk mereka berempat! AKU AKAN RAMPAS JAM JAM KUASA MEREKA! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Hodoh betul landak ni gelak"

"Senyaplah kau Lily" Fang bermain-main dengan mikrofon milik Lily "Sekarang kau tak boleh nak menjerit, tak dapatlah kau nak keluar dari penjara tu tapi kalau kau ada pun mikrofon ni, tak mungkin kau dapat pecahkan penjara itu"

"Abang Fang sanggup tangkap Pizu. Hati Pizu kecewa dengan sikap abang Fang" Rizu menangis di dalam penjaranya "Kenapa abang Fang buat begini?"

"Nak tahu kenapa abang buat begini? Sebab abang dah bosan menjadi baik dan sudah bosan melihat diri aku sentiasa berada di belakang abang aku. Menjadi bayangan dia! Sama juga aku dengan Boboiboy. AKU MAHU MENJADI LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA DIA! DAN AKU TIDAK MAHU LAGI ORANG KETAWAKAN AKU!"

"Siapa pula yang nak ketawakan kau?" tanya Bella

"Siapa lagi kalau si pelik tu! Suka sangat melihat aku mengamuk, suka sangat mempergunakan keamukan aku sebagai bahan jenaka dia.. mana hati aku tak panas"

"Kasihan abang Fang. Pizu kan ada, Pizu sentiasa memandang tinggi dekat abang Fang sebab abang Fang adalah abang yang terbaik walaupun suka sangat buat benda-benda nakal. Pizu suka bila abang Fang ketawa riang dengan Pizu tapi kalau abang Fang sudah pergi ke jalan kejahatan, siapa lagi nak gembirakan hati Pizu" Rizu terduduk di dalam penjara dia. Lalu dia menangis lagi sambil memeluk lutut dia. Fang melihat adik kesayangan dia menangis seorang diri di dalam penjara kaca. Hati dia menjadi sayu melihat Rizu

"Maafkan abang, Rizu" bisik Fang. Lalu dia keluar dari markas dia untuk tenangkan fikiran dia. Bella dan Lily hanya terdiam sahaja sambil mendengar tangisan Rizu

"Quack quack quack" seekor itik yang bernama Lily masuk ke dalam markas itu

"LILY!" Lily memanggil nama itik itu "Lily itik ku, meh selamatkan kita orang"

"QUACK QUACK!"

"WHAT?!" Lily menjerit kerana terkejut apa yang dikatakan oleh itik tadi

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Errr.. apa yang si itik tu katakan?" tanya Bella

"Bella.. Landak jadi begitu kerana..." Lily terdiam sebentar untuk keluarkan ayat dramatik dia. Bella tunggu sahaja sehinggalah Lily bersuara semula "Kerana ini adalah sebab itik yang bernama Lily ini! Dia telah bubuh racun kejahatan di dalam donut lobak merah dan berikan kepada landak. Racun-racun kejahatan itu telah mengawal landak untuk menjadi jahat tapi niat sebenar itik ini adalah untuk mempergunakan landak! WHY ITIK LILY WHY! Kenapa kamu yang jadi orang jahat yang sebenarnya di dalam cerita superhero ini?"

"Quack quack quack quack" kata Lily si itik dengan nada seriusnya "Quack quack quack quack quack"

"Apa dia katakan lagi, Lily?"

"Dia cakap.." Lily betulkan suara dia menjadi serius "Aku menjadi jahat kerana aku adalah itik yang serba genius. Aku mahu landak merampas kuasa-kuasa terhebat yang ada di dunia ini termasuklah kuasa Kapten Kaizo. Jadi aku mempergunakan landak untuk merampas kuasa itu. Selepas itu, aku akan menakluki bumi ini dengan kuasa-kuasa tersebut. Tiada siapa dapat menghalang aku selepas ini! HAHAHAAA! Yang gelak tu.. Lily tukang tambah aje"

"Eleh, ada hati nak menguasai dunia ni konon.. dia adalah seekor itik sahaja" Bella jelir lidahnya kepada Lily si itik

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Dia cakap.. dia akan tangkap salah seorang professor kita dan jadikan salah satu ahli dia. Itik tu nak mempergunakan professor kita untuk membina sebuah alat yang dapat mengubah dia menjadi manusia.. you know, macam Idoli"

"Bagus betul Lily ni, pandai memperterjemahkan percakapan si itik tu"

"Selain daripada kuasa jeritan Lily yang berbisa ini, Lily dapat juga memahami apa-apa binatang-binatang lain ingin katakan. I'M SUPER AWESOME!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar bagaikan bintang di angkasa

"Quack quack quack"

"ERK?!"

"Kenapa Lily?"

"Bella.. si itik nak jadikan aku salah seorang ahli jahat dia... dia... dia... dia nak aku jadi sebagai translater dia.. UWAAAAA! LILY TAK SANGGUP" Lily si itik terus pusingkan dirinya dan goyang-goyangkan ekor dia kepada Lily "Cheh! Tak guna punya itik! Kenapa si itik ni yang jahat.. kenapa dia yang menjadi dalang dalam segala lalang untuk menguasai dunia ini! WHYYY!"

"Quack quack"

"Pergilah keluar... Lily nak bersedihan sekejap" Lily si itik tinggalkan mereka bertiga di situ

"Janganlah sedih Lily. Inikan jalan cerita superhero kita sahaja"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau, Bella!" Lily terus alihkan pandang dia ke arah Rizu yang masih lagi memeluk lututnya "My little penguin! Janganlah sedih.. meh kakak Lily nyanyian sebuah lagu yang cukup menarik sekali"

"Ini mesti lagu tentang abang Kaizo" bisik Bella. Rizu sudah mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mendengar lagu tersebut

"Lagu apa kakak Lily?"

"Rizu dengar ok... PAK ATAN ADA KUCING, NAMA DIA KAIZO! K.A.I.Z.O... K.A.I.Z.O... K.A.I.Z.O... NAMA DIA KAIZO! MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Rizu tergelak dengan lagu tersebut. Manakala Bella pula, hanya mampu menepuk dahinya kerana tekaan dia memang tepat sekali "Penguin suka?"

"SUKA! Jom nyanyi sama-sama"

Mereka bertiga nyanyi di situ sehingga membuatkan Lily si itik terpaksa pergi jauh daripada markas itu sebab tidak tahan mendengar nyanyian mereka yang sungguh merdu dan sumbang itu

* * *

Boboiboy sedang melihat sebuah alat untuk mengesan GPS Rizu berada di mana sekarang ini. Emmy telah pun mendaratkan mereka semua di sebuah tanah yang lapang sebentar tadi. Dia juga ada berikan mereka alat mengesan GPS Rizu kerana Rizu adalah budak kecil dan perlu diletakkan GPS supaya dia tidak hilang. Dengan alatan dari Emmy tadi, misi mereka menjadi mudah. Mereka ikut sahaja arahan dari alat itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah perpuskataan Pulau Rintis

"Aik, sini ke Rizu telah di sorokkan oleh Fang?"

"Tapi bacaan alat ini mengatakan Rizu ada dekat sini, Boboiboy. Tak kan alat ni nak tipu pula" kata Yaya sambil membelek-belek buku di situ. Semua buku di dalam perpuskatanan itu tentang superhero

"Entah-entah alat ni rosak" Gopal merampas alat itu dari tangan Boboiboy dan lalu mengoyang-goyangkan alat itu

"Lu ni.. nak bagi rosakkan alat itu pulak" Ying pula merampas alat itu dari Gopal "Alat ini sudah katakan dia ada dekat sini.. jadi kita kenalah cari pintu rahsia dia maaa"

"Tak payah cari pun" Fang sudah munculkan diri di pintu perpuskataan itu "Bagus korang ada dekat sini.. marilah lawan dengan aku kalau berani"

"Eleh, ingat kita orang ni takut sangat ke. Kau tu seorang sahaja, kita ni berempat"

"Oh.. kau cabar aku yea, Boboiboy" Kedua belah tangan dia sudah keluarkan kuasa bayang dia "Jagalah korang nanti!"

"Boleh ke kalahkan kita orang?" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia "Entah-entah kalah teruk sebab kena belasah dengan kita orang" Terus Fang keluar dari perpuskataan "Hah! Kan betul.. dia takut aje tu. Berlagak betul si Fang tu"

"Entah-entah.. dia ada perangkap lain. Baik aku pergi kejar dia dan bawa dia balik ke pangkalan rahsia kita" Boboiboy terus lari keluar dan dia telah diikuti oleh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Eh kejap.." Boboiboy berhenti di depan pintu masuk perpuskataan

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Aku rasa kau dan Ying tinggal di sini. Biar aku dan Gopal sahaja yang pergi. Aku takut nanti ada perangkap, korang bolehlah selamatkan kita orang nanti"

"Betul juga cakap Boboiboy" kata Yaya sambil angguk kepala "Tapi apa-apa hal, beritahu aku dan Ying dengan segera"

"Baik!" Boboiboy terus mencari Fang "Mana si budak Fang tu"

"Aku dekat sini lerr" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menoleh ke arah kanan. Fang bersandar di tepi pokok tinggi dan sebelah dia ada Rizu

"Aik, Rizu seorang sahaja kau lepaskan. Mana Lily dan Bella?" tanya Boboiboy yang agak marah dengan Fang "Baik kau beritahu aku mana dia orang, sebelum aku serang kau"

"Yang lain korang cari sendirilah tapi Rizu aku lepaskan kerana dia hanyalah budak-budak sahaja. Rizu pergi dekat dia orang tapi jangan datang ke sini balik. Ingat tu"

"Ba-baik abang Fang tapi.. Pizu tak nak tinggalkan abang Fang" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Abang Fang, janganlah jadi jahat" Tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja rayuan daripada Rizu itu "Abang Fang..." Fang beredar dari situ. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan Boboiboy

"Aku akan habiskan kau" kata Boboiboy

"Marilah, aku akan habiskan kau sebelum kau dapat habiskan aku"

"Baiklah... jaga kau, Fang!" Boboiboy mengangkat tangan kanan dia "BOBOIBOY BENDUL! EH..." Terus dia tersengih malu di situ

"Wei, lu ni apasal? Ini mesti banyak sangat makan cendul dekat gerai pak Samdol ke, sampai diri tu sudah teringat dekat Boboiboy Bendul sahaja" marah Ying kepada Boboiboy yang masih lagi rasa malu. Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia dan ketawa di situ

"Dey, apasal kau tak ajak aku makan cendol sekali?" Ying terus berikan renungan maut dekat Gopal "Apa pandang-pandang, cendol dekat gerai pak Samdol tu sedap, tahu tak?"

"WEI! KORANG NI NAK LAWAN ATAU NAK JADI DODOL DEKAT SITU?" Aura-aura bayang Fang mula timbul di seluruh tubuh badan dia tetapi mereka bertiga abaikan sahaja kemarahan Fang yang sudah berapi-api itu

"Jom Rizu, akak hantar Rizu pulang. Nanti akak hantar kerbau dekat dia orang, suruh dia sondol dia orang tu semua" Yaya memimpin tangan Rizu untuk pulang ke pangkalan rahsia mereka yang tidak berada jauh dari situ

"BOBOIBOY THORN!" Barulah Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Thorn "PUSARAN DAUN!"

"JERANGKAP JARI BAYANG!" Fang mengguna kuasa bayang dia untuk menangkap pusaran-pusaran daun itu "HAH! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU PULA! ASKAR BAYANG!" Beberapa bayang-bayang yang menakutkan keluar dari kanan kiri Fang. Semuanya bermata merah "SERANG MEREKA!"

"HA-HANTU!" Gopal mahu larikan diri daripada situ tetapi Ying sudah pegang baju Gopal

"Wei, apasal mau lari. Kita boleh aje kalahkan bayang-bayang tu"

"Tapi... menakutkanlah bayang-bayang tu" Ying terus ketuk kepala Gopal "Adoi!"

"Penakut betullah lu ni... biar aku sahajalah yang bantu Boboiboy.. KUASA SLOW MO!" askar-askar bayang Fang semuanya bergerak dengan begitu perlahan sekali "CEPAT BOBOIBOY! HAPUSKAN ASKAR-ASKAR ITU!"

"BAIK! PUSARAN DAU-" Telinga Boboiboy Thorn menjadi sakit apabila ada seseorang bernyanyi dengan begitu kuat sekali "Siapa nyanyi ni?" Dia menutup kedua belah telinga dia. Boboiboy sudah kembali normal kerana tidak tahan dengan nyanyian sumbang itu Gopal dan Ying menutup telinga mereka dan mencari dari arah mana bunyi bising itu datang

"HAHAHAHAAAA! Korang tak kan dapat serang aku dan sekutu aku sekali"

"Apa kau buat ni Fang?" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi menahan kesakitan bunyi bising itu "Siapa buat bising tu?"

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si Lily.. SUPER SONIC GIRL!" Lily melompat dari atas bumbung dan terus mendarat di sebelah Fang "Nampaknya dia telah berjaya untuk menyertai aku"

"Lily?" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terkejut melihat Lily tersenyum sinis di situ. Bunyi bising tadi sudah pun hilang dan Lily sudah menggenggam rapat mikrofonnya. Dia ingin menyerang mereka dengan jeritan nyanyian dia lagi sekali

"Lily! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi jahat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ini mesti Fang punya pasal. Dey, kau pergi hasut si pelik tu ke?"

"Mana adalah Gopal. Ini semua adalah hasil daripada ketua kami iaitu Lily si itik" kata Fang sambil melirik matanya ke arah bumbung perpuskataan "Korang juga akan menjadi ahli pasukan dia dan jam-jam kuasa korang akan menjadi milik aku!"

"HAH?!" Tiba-tiba sahaja jala ikan besar datang dari atas untuk memerangkap Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying

"YING! LARIKAN DIRI KAU!" jerit Boboiboy

"LARIAN LAJU!" Ying terlepas daripada terperangkap di bawah jala ikan itu

"TUKARAN ROTI JALA!" Sekeping roti jala yang besar terjatuh ke atas Boboiboy dan Gopal "Hehehee.. jala jadi roti jala. Boleh makan ni"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Betul tu itik! Aku akan tamatkan si kaki makan tu! Mari Lily, kita bergabung untuk hapuskan mereka berdua"

"OK LANDAK! LILY IKUT SAHAJA!"

"WOI! JANGANLAH JERIT DEKAT TELINGA AKU!"

"TAPI LANDAK JERIT DEKAT LILY JUGA!" Berapi-api hati Fang

"Kenapalah aku kena bekerjasama dengan si pelik ni" Fang terus hantukkan kepala dia dekat pokok "Takde orang lain ke si itik tu nak tukarkan jadi jahat. Yang dia pergi pilih si pelik ni juga kenapa?"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Tengok, landak dah buat tuan itik marah-marah" Fang sabar sahaja dengan itik itu. Dia rasa mahu cekik leher itik itu dan humban Lily ke dalam sungai "Lily serang telinga dia orang, landak pergi tangkap dia orang"

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Fang dan Lily hanya dapat bergerak secara perlahan

"YING! Selamat kau lari tadi" Boboiboy sudah makan sedikit roti jala itu untuk lepaskan diri "Tapi kau kena tolong kita orang keluar dari roti jala ni"

"Jangan risau, biar aku sahaja yang habiskan" Gopal dengan lahapnya, dia makan roti jala itu dengan begitu laju sekali. Tidak sampai 1 minit, roti jala itu habis di makan oleh Gopal "BURPPPPP!"

"Haiyaa.. tak senonoh punya kawan"

"Hehehe.. maaf Ying" Gopal tersengih

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily si itik mengibas-gibas kepaknya dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal di atas bumbung perpuskataan "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Apa itik tu cuba katakan?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat keamukan itik itu "Patut ke kita buat sesuatu?"

"Ala, aku tukarkan ajelah itik tu jadi itik salai" Perut Gopal terus berbunyi kuat. Boboiboy dan Ying merenung Gopal dengan muka serius mereka "Hehehee... aku lapar pulak. Tiba-tiba aje aku terfikirkan itik salai"

"Haiyaa.. kita tangkap ajelah itik tu. Lepas tu kita bawa dia pergi ke Kapten Kaizo dan mereka berdua mesti akan dipulihkan oleh Professor Harraz atau Emmy nanti" Ying melihat Fang dan Lily masih lagi bergerak secara perlahan "Jomlah kita tangkap mereka"

"QUACK QUACK!" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying mendongak ke atas sedikit untuk melihat itik itu

"Apa dia pegang tu?" Gopal cuba melihat apa yang itik itu sedang pegang "Nampak macam pistol mainan, kecik aje pistol tu.. hehehe.. entah-entah dia nak tembak kita orang dengan pistol air aje.. hahahaaaa! Apa punya orang jahat daaa"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily itik geram melihat Gopal ketawakan dia, lalu dia tembak ke arah mereka bertiga

"TIDAKKKK!" Mereka tidak sempat bertindak atau selamatkan diri. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terperangkap di dalam sebuah bongkah ice yang berasingan. Lily si itik tersenyum sinis sambil ketawa macam orang gila di atas bumbung bangunan itu. Fang dan Lily kembali seperti biasa, mereka boleh berjaya tahap normal

"Terima kasih itik tapi tahniah itik kerana berjaya kalahkan mereka... heheee.. dengan itik pun boleh kalah" Fang ketawa kecil. Lalu gelakan Fang tadi berubah menjadi gelakan orang gila

"Wuuuu... sekarang apa kita perlu buat tuan itik?"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Err... Lily, si itik suruh kita buat apa? Aku tak faham apa yang dia cuba sampaikan"

"Begini landak.. itik tu suruh kita bawa masuk baduan baduan ini tapi MY BBB-CHAN BUKAN BADUAN!"

"QUACK QUACK!" mengamuk Lily si itik

"ERK! Maaf tuan itik" Lily terus tersengih dan tunduk sedikit "Dia tak bagi Lily bercinta cintun pula.. kenapa Lily tengok itik tu macam abang Kaizo yea"

"Sebab abang aku kan kuat mengamuk. Si itik tu pun terikut-ikut dengan perangai amukan abang aku. Jom kita bawa masuk dia orang bertiga sebelum big boss mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Fang sambil melihat muka itik garang "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" tali bayang muncul dan mengikat ketiga-tiga bongkah ice tersebut. Lalu dia tarik bongkah-bongkah ice tersebut untuk membawa mereka masuk ke dalam markas rahsia mereka tetapi sebuah anak panah meluncur di depan mata Fang dan Lily

"SIAPA TU?" Fang melihat ke tepi "Sepupu aku rupanya. Dia seorang sahaja, senanglah kerja kita orang nak kalahkan dia"

"Ehem, Faye tidak keseorangan" Faye ketepi sedikit dan terpaparlah Elektrik Boy iaitu Zakwan. Dia berdiri dengan penuh gayanya. Dia mempunyai dua utas elektrik yang boleh melibas orang dan di hadapan Zakwan adalah Idoli "Arrow Girl memperkenalkan Elektrik Boy dan Kapten Rimau!"

"Dan juga YAYA!" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Faye

"ROARR!" Keluarlah suara comel Idoli

"COMELNYA IDOLI!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat kecomelan Idoli

"Wei, kita ni nak kalahkan dia orang bukan nak tengok kecomelan si anak kucing tu" Fang terus tepuk kepala Lily "Sudah, mari kita serang dia orang"

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Yaya serang mereka dulu. Fang dan Lily terus melekat dan tidak dapat bergerak "Hehehee... sekarang rasakan serangan daripada Idoli"

"Apa si comel tu boleh buat? Cakar kaki kita orang? HAHAHAAAAAA!" Fang tergelak di situ tetapi Idoli tetap tersenyum. Dia tidak rasa tersinggung pula. Apa yang Idoli akan lakukan, adalah dia membesarkan diri dia menjadi orang dewasa dan terus membesar lagi seperti the Hulk

"La-landak.. siapa suruh ketawakan dia..."

"Ma-mana aku tahu dia ada ku-kuasa tu.. ini the hulk versi harimau ke?" Fang menggigil di situ bersama Lily. Bentuk badan Idoli besar seperti the hulk tetapi ianya ada bulu-bulu belang harimau. Idoli mengaum seperti harimau di situ. Lily hampir nak pengsan sebab takut. Idoli datang dekat untuk belasah mereka berdua

"JANGAN IDOLI! TIDAKKKKK!"

Lily si itik perhatikan kedua ahli anggota jahat dia dibelasah teruk oleh Idoli. Dia menepuk dahinya dengan kepak dia sendiri. Lalu Lily si itik membuat keputusan untuk membeku Idoli, Arrow Girl, Yaya dan juga Elektrik Boy. Itik itu tidak teragak-agak, dia terus tembak ke arah supehero itu

"SHIELD!" Sebuah dinding pelindung berwarna ungu muncul di hadapan Lily si itik. Lynna terapung ke udara dengan pakaian dia serba putih dan ungu "Hentikan kerja gila kau itik, kau sudah kalah"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Saya adalah White Girl! Penolong ketua Kapten Kaizo" Lynna berikan tanda peace dekat itik itu dengan senyuman manis dia "Tapi jangan harap itik akan menang"

"GARI TENAGA!" Kaizo muncul dari belakang dan garikan itik itu. Kedua kepak, kaki dan leher itik itu telah digarikan oleh Kaizo "Hmmm... Aku ingatkan adik aku yang jadi orang jahat dalam kisah superhero ini, rupanya kau. Selamat bukan si Lily pelik tu. Entah apa dia akan buat nanti"

"Quack quack"

"Aku tak faham apa yang kau cuba katakan"

"Kaizo, dia cakap ada racun kejahatan di dalam badan Lily tapi apa yang aku lihat.. Lily nampak seperti Lily lagi"

"Hmmm... adakah kepelikan dia tu lebih kuat daripada kejahatan itu? Memang misteri sungguh si Lily ni tapi apa-apa pun, perhatikan dia sewaktu dia dan si Pang sudah pulih. Aku tidak mahu ada pembelot lagi di dalam kumpulan superheroes ini" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah apabila dia melihat adik dia dan juga Lily sudah puas dibelasah oleh Idoli. Kedua-dua mereka terdampar di tepi jalan dengan penuh kesan lebam dan luka. Idoli sudah kembali normal

* * *

Malam itu, semuanya sudah kembali ke dunia mereka. Portal itu sudah ditutup dan mereka akan berseronok lagi di dalam portal superheroes bila ada peluang lagi. Mereka tidak sabar untuk kisah-kisah pengembaraan superheroes yang seterusnya tetapi mereka masih pelik, macam mana Lily si itik boleh termasuk ke dalam portal tersebut? Sehinggalah CCTV dalam makmal Emmy tunjuk Lily si itik masuk ke dalam portal itu setelah Kaizo, Lynna, Rizu dan Idoli telah pun masuk. Sekarang Lily si itik telah di kurungkan ke dalam sangkar oleh Kaizo sendiri. Dia tidak mahu itik itu merayap ke mana-mana tempat lagi

"Nakal juga Lily si itik tu" kata Lynna yang kini berada di rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Dia sedang sibuk merawat kesan luka di muka Fang

"Nakal apa kebendanya, sampai adik sendiri kena jadi jahat disebabkan itik tak guna tu"

"Hehehe.. jangan salahkan dia. Itik tu nak bersuka ria sahaja. Lagipun itu hanyalah dunia superheroes sahaja" Lynna tampal plaster di pipi Fang "Kasihan Fang, dari dulu sampai sekarang asyik jadi jahat sahaja"

"Kenapalah bukan abang yang jadi jahat. Bolehlah adik melihat keganasan dan kekejaman dia"

"Isk, tak baik cakap macam tu. Kalau dia jadi jahat, adik kenalah jadikan dia baik balik seperti mana abang kamu selalu lakukan sebelum ini"

"Kak Lynna pun kena bantu adik jadikan abang baik" Lynna terus cuit hidung Fang, lalu dia bangun dari situ "Akak nak balik dah ke selepas ini?"

"Ha ah, kenapa?" Lynna mengemas kotak rawatan tadi dan lalu dia menuju ke arah dapur

"Takdelah, ingatkan kak Lynna nak dinner dengan kita orang ke. Faye hari ini makan dekat rumah Bella. Idoli dan Rizu dah tidur sebab penat sangat bermain tadi. Tinggal kak Lynna, adik dan abang ajelah. Bolehlah adik buatkan makanan kegemaran kak Lynna dan juga abang"

"Hmmm.. bagi akak fikir dulu" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam dapur "OK! AKAK AKAN DINNER DEKAT SINI!"

"YES!" menjerit Fang

"KENAPA KAU MENJERIT?" Kaizo muncul di belakang sofa dengan muka menakutkan dia "Ada berita baik ke?"

"Ada! Malam ini adik akan masakkan makanan kegemaran abang dan juga kak Lynna. Bolehlah kita makan sama-sama nanti" Fang berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada abangnya

"Kau tu boleh ke nak masak dengan luka-luka macam tu?"

"Jangan risaulah abang, mesti kak Lynna akan bantu adik nanti"

"Baiklah.. abang nak pergi mandi dulu" Kaizo terus ke tangga rumah untuk naik ke bilik dia "Jangan nak menjerit lagi, nanti terjaga dua budak kecik tu" Fang dengan semangatnya, dia terus ke dapur untuk mulakan masakan dia

Hati Fang mula tersenyum semasa dia sediakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup lobak merah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia rasa sangat bahagia pada malam itu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat diri dia bahagia tapi apa-apa pun, dia akan menikmati malam itu dengan penuh rasa tenang, bahagia dan dengan gelak ketawa dari dia dan Lynna. Abang dia hanya mampu serius sahaja. Langsung tiada senyuman tetapi hati dia ada tersenyum sedikit

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak dengan chapter ini :3 suka atau tidak suka? hehehee...**

 **Author akan beritahu nama Superhero mereka kecuali Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo. And begitu juga dengan club mana dia orang masuk dekat sekolah**

 **Bella**

 **-Nutella Fire-**

 **Club - Bola Tampar, Renang, Baseball, Bola Keranjang, Badminton**

 **Faye**

 **-Arrow Girl-**

 **Club - Photographer**

 **Lily**

 **-Sonic Girl-**

 **Club - Boboiboy Fan Club yang ada dekat sekolah dia, Memasak, Choir**

 **Zakwan**

 **-Elektrik Boy-**

 **Club - Bola Sepak**

 **Harraz**

 **-Professor Harraz-**

 **Club - Matematik, Catur, Sains**

 **Rizu**

 **-Bellu Penguin-**

 **Club - Seni Lukis**

 **Emmy**

 **-Little Flyer-**

 **Club - Sains, Renang**

* * *

 **Sesi Membalas Review**

 **Mysterious girl - Terima kasih! Author tak sangka boleh sampai seribu review xD hehee.. thank you sebab selalu sokong ff author :3**

 **Wimby - Author ada sahabat tapi nama dia orang tu.. tak perlu lah author beritahu dekat sini :D**

 **cute girls - Fang tak jadi itik xD cuma itik tu bagi mimpi ngeri dekat Fang.. hehehee**

 **Lily - YEAHH! YAHOOO! Lily adalah orang yang ke seribu satu malam bagi review xD tahniah! *tebar bunga* hehehee.. tiba-tiba pula Kaizo yang membebel xD selalunya Lily yang bebel.. *pok kepala Kaizo* author pun nak tergelak bila bayangkan Kaizo adalah abang kepada Lily xD kalau Fang dan Lily jadi adik kepada Kaizo, mesti lagi pening kepala Kaizo.. hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next Update adalah hari Isnin or Selasa :3**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Somewhere Only We Know - Keane or Lily Allen or cari yang versi choir punya xD**


	76. Senyum

**Welcome back my lovely readers... semua sihat? ada yang stress tak? hehee**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga yang sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Chapter kali ini adalah chapter paling panjang sekali xD hahahahaaaaa**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan or kesalahan yang ada di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Senyum

Kaizo membuka pintu pagar halaman rumah dia. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dan dia terserempak dengan sebuah istana kotak yang dibuat oleh Rizu dan Idoli semalam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa istana kotak itu berada di luar rumah. Dia tidak terfikir langsung tentang kedua budak kecil itu sedang menyorok di dalam istana kotak itu secara senyap. Mereka berdua menunggu kepulangan Kaizo dari kapal angkasa dan sudah bersiap sedia untuk serang Kaizo dengan pistol air mereka. Rizu melihat sedikit di lubang pada kotak itu dan sasaran mereka sedang bergerak ke pintu rumah. Dia dan Idoli ketawa kecil di dalam kotak itu

"Syhhh.. hehee" Rizu bangun dan lalu tembak pistol air dia ke arah Kaizo "SERANG ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu dan Idoli berlari keluar untuk menyerang Kaizo dengan pistol air lagi

"SERANG!" Idoli menembak pistol air dia. Mereka berdua tergelak melihat baju Kaizo sudah basah kuyup akibat serangan tadi. Rambut Kaizo masih terselamat lagi daripada terkena pancutan air tadi "Hehehee... kita berjaya!"

"PANGGGGGGGGGG!"

Jauh dari situ, Fang terbersin semasa dia membuat kerja latihan sejarah. Dia mengosok-gosok hidungnya dan tidak mensyaki apa-apa. Dia sambung sahaja buat kerja latihan di dalam kelasnya

Kembali di halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo, dua budak kecil itu masih tergelak lagi tapi mereka rasa pelik, kenapa Kaizo menjerit nama Fang bukan mereka?

"Abang Paizo.. mana ada abang Fang dekat sini. Abang Fang kan dekat sekolah" Rizu garu-garu kepala dia

"Maaf, abang sudah terbiasa menjerit nama dia.. tapi.. KENAPA KAMU BERDUA SERANG ABANG DENGAN PISTOL AIR?"

"Heheheee... kita orang nak main-main dengan abang Paizo" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum nakal "Abang Paizo selalu buat muka serius. Kalau gelak ketawa dengan kita orang pun kadang-kadang aje. Abang Paizo marah kita orang ke?"

"Abang Kaizo janganlah marah.. nanti abang Kaizo cepat tua" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila dia dengar kata-kata Idoli tadi "Abang Kaizo kenalah sentiasa ceria supaya abang Kaizo nampak muda. Mesti kak Lynna akan terpikat dengan wajah abang Kaizo yang sentiasa muda"

"Apa yang kau sedang merepek ni?" Idoli tidak begitu takut dengan suara marah Kaizo. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja "Kau memang tidak takut dengan kegarangan aku. Bagus Idoli bagus.. beginilah peminat kecil aku yang tidak begitu takut dengan sikap aku yang begitu kejam sekali"

"Tapi abang Paizo.. ada dua orang lagi yang tak takut dengan abang Paizo"

"Siapakah mereka itu, Rizu?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Kakak Lynna! Dia mana takut dengan abang Paizo... dan seorang lagi ialah kakak Lily! Dia suka sangat tengok abang Paizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia cakap muka abang Paizo sentiasa serius, nak senyum pun kadang-kadang aje. Itu pun kalau semasa abang Paizo sedang beramah mesra, bermanja-manja dengan abang Fang atau kak Lynna ada dekat sini. Tak pun semasa Pizu bermain dengan Idoli"

"Abang Kaizo senyumlah... mesti semua akan terpikat dengan senyuman manis abang Kaizo" pujuk Idoli sambil tarik-tarik tangan kanan Kaizo "Kalau abang Kaizo senyum, mesti ramai gadis akan pengsan"

"Kalau kakak Lily ada, mesti dia akan gelakan abang Paizo sebab tak reti nak senyum" Rizu tergelak di situ sambil bayangkan Lily ketawa berguling-guling di atas tanah dan Kaizo pula, masih lagi dengan muka serius "Kenapa kakak Lily tak dapat datang hari ni yea?"

"Sebab abang halau dia. Asyik nak menyusahkan kehidupan aku sahaja" Kaizo terus pergi membuka pintu rumah dia "Tapi sudah beberapa kali aku halau dia, si pelik tu masih lagi nak datang ke sini. Entah apa masalah si pelik tu"

"Apa yang kau sedang katakan tu, Kaizo?" Kaizo ternampak Lynna yang ada di muka pintu dapur. Muka Lynna penuh dengan kesan-kesan tepung, lalu dia tergelak sedikit. Rizu dan Idoli ada di belakang dia, mereka tersenyum kerana terdengar gelakan kecil dari Kaizo "Ke-kenapa kau gelak? Ada apa-apa dekat muka aku ke?" Lynna lap muka dia dengan tangan dia yang ada kesan kotor sedikit. Makin banyaklah kesan kotor di muka Lynna

Kaizo ketawa lagi, lalu Lynna masuk ke dalam dapur dengan perasaan malu dia. Kaizo tenangkan diri dia balik dan berhenti gelak

"Hehehee.. comellah abang Paizo ketawa tadi tapi kasihan kakak Lynna sebab abang Paizo ketawakan dia"

"Abang ketawakan dia sebab..." Kaizo terdiam sebentar "Sebab.."

"Sebab apa abang Kaizo?" Tanya Idoli yang sudah tersenyum lebar di situ "HAH! ABANG KAIZO TERPIKAT DENGAN KAK LYNNA! HEHHEEHEHEE!"

"JANGAN NAK MENGARUT!" Kaizo terus naik ke atas. Dia pergi masuk ke dalam bilik dia dan menghempas pintunya dengan begitu kuat sekali. Rizu dan Idoli masih tergelak di situ

"Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo tadi tu?" Lynna keluar balik dari dapur. Kali ini muka dia sudah dibersihkan dengan air sinki tadi. Dia nampak kedua budak kecil itu masih lagi ketawa di ruang tamu. Lynna mencekak pinggang dia dan terus berkata sesuatu "Hah, korang buat abang Kaizo marah yea. Apa yang kamu berdua katakan kepada abang Kaizo sampai buat dia marah?"

"Kita orang tak buat apa-apa pun, kak Lynna" balas Idoli "Kita orang cuma tanya kenapa abang Kaizo ketawa tadi"

"Lepas abang Paizo tak dapat nak jawab pula.. lepas tu dia marah-marahkan kita orang"

"Atau sebab korang kenakan abang Kaizo dengan kak Lynna yea" Lynna cuit hidung Rizu dan Idoli "Nakal betul kamu berdua ni. Jom tolong akak buat cookies"

"Chocolate chip cookies ke?" tanya Idoli. Perasaan risau mula timbul sebab dia takut kalau dia termakan chocolate dan akan menyebabkan dia menjadi tak tentu arah atau lebih dikatakan menjadi anak kucing mengamuk

"Jangan risau Idoli, ini adalah biskut green tea. Heheehe... makanan kesukaan abang Kaizo" Lynna dukung Idoli dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Rizu ikut di belakang Lynna dengan senyuman nakal dia

"Hehehe.. kakak Lynna dan abang Paizo.. memang dua-dua tak nak mengaku tapi takpe.. kita orang ikut sahaja!" Lynna tersenyum sedikit dengan kata-kata Rizu tadi "Kakak Lynna, Pizu ada cadangan"

"Cadangan apa, Rizu?" Lynna letak Idoli di atas kerusi

"Kita buat biskut ni dalam bentuk hati"

"Kenapa?" tanya Lynna kepada Rizu

"Kakak Lynna nak tahu sebab apa?" Lynna angguk sahaja kepada Rizu "Sebab.. bila kakak Lynna buat biskut green tea, abang Paizo akan makan. Tapi kakak Lynna tak rasa pelik ke, abang Paizo tu tak suka makan biskut. Kalau kakak Lynna atau abang Fang yang buat biskut green tea, mesti dia akan makan"

"Rizu ni.. mesti fikirkan macam-macam dekat dalam kepala tu. Dia tak nak kecewakan hati akak dan Fang lah tu, sebab tu dia makan. Lagipun abang Kaizo kan suka makanan yang ada kena mengena dengan green tea atau lobak merah dia.. hehehee.. sudah sudah, jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Mari tolong akak buat cookies ni"

"OK!" jawab Rizu dan Idoli secara serentak

* * *

"Hari ini perut ku rasa senang hati kerana dapat makanan dari Mimiko lagi! Jimatlah duit ku untuk membeli game terbaru dari Papa Zola!" Gopal berjoget-joget di tepi padang sekolah sambil bernyanyi. Para pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, tergelak kecil melihat Gopal berjoget seorang diri di situ. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain, semuanya duduk jauh daripada dia sebab rasa malu

"Game Papa Zola yang baru? Berapa banyak game Papa Zola ada?"

"Entahlah Fang tapi aku dengar, game terbaru ni adalah game pertama mengenai dengan hantu. Papa Zola akan berlawan dengan hantu" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Gopal berjoget lagi "Tapi aku lagi seronok bila si Mimiko dah tak kejar aku lagi"

"Sukalah kau.. entah-entah bulan depan, dia ubah fikiran dia balik, kejar kau balik.. hahahaa!"

"Takdelah yea Fang tapi aku nak tengok juga kalau ada peminat kau seorang perempuan asyik kejar kau sahaja. Mesti tiap-tiap hari kau rasa nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Boboiboy bayangkan Fang keluarkan penguin gergasi untuk menghalau peminat-peminat dia "Hehehee... boleh terbayang aku"

"Wei, kau jangan nak bayangkan yang bukan-bukan" Mata Fang asyik pandang sekumpulan pelajar lelaki sedang bermain bola sepak di padang sekolah. Mereka adalah ahli-ahli club bola sepak "Hmmm.. kita dua aje ke dekat sini? Seorang lagi tu tengah meroyan lagi dekat sana" Boboiboy melihat Gopal balik, dia masih lagi berjoget tetapi kali ini dengan iringan lagu Bollywood

"Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye ada dekat sana. Tengah ulangkaji sama-sama"

"Hmm.. rajinnya dia orang. Aku pula yang rasa bosan dekat sini. Kau takde rancangan apa-apa ke Boboiboy? Idea nakal ke? Kenakan si Gopal tu ke, kacau abang aku ke, cari pasal dengan sesiapa ke atau kita pergi melencong ke tempat lain"

"Wei, kau nak ponteng sekolah ke?" marah Boboiboy

"Mana adalah, aku cakap aje. Kalau aku ponteng sekolah, mengamuklah abang aku" Fang menguap besar di situ "Aku rasa waktu rehat kita ni macam lama aje.. hmmm... aku pergi masuk kelas dululah"

"Awalnya kau nak masuk kelas"

"Takde benda nak buat Boboiboy. Nak makan, tak rasa lapar pula. Aku bukannya macam Gopal yang suka sangat makan. Baik aku pergi ulangkaji dekat dalam kelas, jadi macam Harraz. Menghadap buku aje.. jumpa lagi" Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Lalu dia tinggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan di situ.

Dia berjalan sambil kedua belah tangannya menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket seluarnya. Tiba-tiba pemikiran dia fikirkan tentang abang dia. Wajah abang dia terlintas di dalam pemikiran dia. Gelak ketawa dia abang dia boleh didengari di dalam pemikiran dia juga. Suara-suara abang dia yang garang itu dan juga suara serius abang dia

"Apasal tiba-tiba aku fikirkan tentang abang aku? Entah-entah sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku terhadap abang aku" Fang cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat yang sunyi untuk menghubungi abang dia. Fang mengambil haluan ke belakang sekolah, tempat yang jarang ada pelajar lain untuk berehat di situ. Hologram Kaizo muncul di jam kuasa Fang

"Kenapa Pang? Kenapa kau menghubungi aku?"

"Adik nak katakan adik sayang sangat dekat abang"

"Apahal dengan kau ni? Tiba-tiba hubungi abang sebab perkara itu aje. Kau buat sesuatu perkara yang buruk ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah "Kau jangan nak buat nakal dekat sekolah, kalau tidak.. aku akan bawa kau pergi jauh daripada planet bumi"

"Macamlah abanag akan buat" bisik Fang dengan perasaan geram dia

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!"

"Takde apa-apalah abang" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia "Adik hubungi abang sebab adik nak periksa keadaan abang aje. Takde alien datang menyerang abang kan? atau musuh kak Lynna cuba ambil abang dari kak Lynna dan pisahkan korang berdua"

"APA YANG KAU MERAPU NI?"

"Jangan jerit boleh tak?"

"Abang tak kan menjerit kalau kau tidak merapu dekat situ" Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kepada adiknya "Bukan ke abang yang sepatutnya periksa diri kau kerana kau tu selalu sangat kena rasuk dengan benda-benda jahat. Entah kenapa kejahatan selalu mencari kau. Mungkin kau tu banyak sangat buat nakal, sebab itu kau tu terlalu mudah menjadi jahat. Cubalah jadi budak yang baik seperti kawan-kawan kau tapi bukan macam si pelik tu. Bila kau jadi pelik, naik pening kepala abang.. bukan abang sahaja, kawan-kawan kau pun naik pening juga"

"Abang nak membebel dekat adik ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Kalau abang nak bebel, tunggu adik pulang ke rumah dulu. Barulah abang boleh membebel dekat adik sesuka hati"

"Hmmm... rela pula kau tu kena bebel dengan abang" Fang tersengih dengan hati dia sudah menerima bebelan dari abangnya apabila dia pulang dari sekolah nanti "Tapi apa-apa pun, hati abang tersentuh kerana kerisauan kau tentang keselamatan abang dekat rumah. Jangan risau adik, abang selamat. Kak Lynna pun ada dekat sini untuk temankan abang jaga budak-budak tu. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang, adik jaga diri elok-elok dan abang akan serahkan adik kepada kak Lynna untuk menjaga adik" Fang nampak abang dia tersenyum sedikit. Senyuman itu membuatkan dia rasa tenang tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa tidak senang hati kata-kata abang dia. Ianya seperti kata-kata terakhir dari abang dia pula

"Abang... kalau adik yang pergi dulu, abang akan duduk di bumi lagi atau abang akan tinggalkan bumi?"

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Sebab adik nak tahulah" balas Fang dan Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan jawapan dari adiknya tetapi dia membalas balik dengan tenang

"Abang mungkin akan tinggalkan bumi jika kau pergi dulu tapi abang tidak akan lupakan adik dan ibu bapa kita"

"Jadi abang sanggup tinggalkan kawan baik abang dekat bumi. Nanti mesti kak Lynna akan sedih"

"Mungkin dia akan sedih tapi abang harap, dia faham kenapa abang buat begitu. Sudahlah adik, kau pergilah sambung belajar. Abang ada benda nak buat. Jumpa nanti dekat rumah. Jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah" Hologram itu terus tertutup dengan sendirinya. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktu rehat sudah pun tamat. Fang tidak membuang masa lagi, dia terus kembali ke kelas dia seperti para pelajar lain. Dia melalui jalan untuk menuju ke tangga sekolah

"Aku ingatkan kau sudah masuk kelas. Kenapa kau ada dekat sini lagi? Kau pergi mana tadi?" Fang menoleh ke sebelah kanan dia

"Aku pergi hubungi abang aku tadi, Boboiboy"

"Kau rasa tak sedap hati ke?"

"Ha ah, tapi aku harap jangan ada apa-apa perkara buruk yang terjadi dekat abang aku seperti hari itu. Aku ingatkan aku akan kehilangan abang aku atau kak Lynna tapi bukan mereka yang pergi dulu. Rupanya bukan, tapi Ratu Lily yang pergi buat selama-lamanya walaupun dia sudah mati tapi kadang-kadang, aku dapat rasakan kehadiran dia sentiasa ada di sisi kita"

"Kau pun rasa begitu juga?"

"Yea Boboiboy, kadang-kadang aku terdengar suara dia tapi alangkah bagusnya kalau masih lagi ada di sini. Ramai yang merindui dia, bukan hanya setakat si pelik tu aje. Aku pun kadang-kadang rindu dengan dia. Para pembaca cerita ni pun rindukan Ratu Lily juga. Aku dengar ada yang siap menangis lagi"

"Hehehehe... ada juga yang menangis yea. Aku pun rindukan dia juga, Fang. Aku rindu melihat dia dan Lily rebutkan aku.. hehehe... rindu dengan pergaduhan dia orang yang tak pernah habis tapi mereka tetap kawan. Kalaulah dia boleh dilahirkan semula di dunia ini tapi itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Yang pergi, akan pergi buat selama-lamanya. Mereka tidak akan kembali. Kalau kembali pun, mungkin hanya sekadar sebagai roh sahaja"

Mereka sudah sampai di tangga sekolah dan lalu menaiki tangga itu bersama. Mereka terpaksa berhenti berborak buat seketika kerana tangga itu penuh dengan pelajar lain. Masing-masing berpusu-pusu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat kerana takut cikgu sampai awal. Sampai sahaja di tingkat yang mereka kehendaki, Boboiboy dan Fang belok ke kanan. Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah tetapi kelas Fang adalah kelas paling hadapan sekali. Mereka terpaksa berpisah di situ

"Jumpa balik nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmm... ok" Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yaya, Ying dan Bella sudah pun berada di dalam kelas, mereka kini sedang berborak di meja Yaya

"Lambat kau masuk hari ini. Selalunya awal" kata Bella

"Suka hati aku lerr kalau aku nak masuk lambat ke awal ke, tak masuk langsung ke.. sibuk kenapa?"

"Ala, biarkanlah dia nak sibuk pun. Tadi kau pergi mana?"

"Aku pergi hubungi abang aku aje, Yaya" Fang berdiri di sebelah Ying "Korang tengah berborak apa?"

"Tentang macam mana kau asyik panas baran aje.. hehehee" Berapi-api hati Fang dengan Bella "Jangan marah yea my sweet potato boy. Anyway, kita orang sedang bincangkan tentang kempen SENYUMAN ITU SATU SEDEKAH!"

"Macam mana kempen tu?" tanya Fang "Macam menarik aje"

"Hehehe.. kempen ni bukan anjuran sekolah tapi kita orang nak buat sendiri sebab ramai sangat suka bermasam muka sekarang ni. Ada masalah aje, mesti bermasam muka. Apa kata kita senyum sedikit kepada diri kita dan tenangkan jiwa kita. Dengan itu, dapatlah kita selesaikan masalah kita nanti dengan aman. Kita juga dapat berikan senyuman kita kepada orang lain dan mungkin dapat gembirakan hati dia yang sedang kesedihan itu atau menjadikan hari dia hari yang indah. Jadi aku, Ying dan Bella nak buat satu poster yang bertulis 'Senyuman itu satu sedekah' Kita orang nak berdiri dekat bandar dan juga di luar sekolah dan tunjukkan poster yang kita orang akan buat nanti" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum kepada Fang

"Hmmm... tunjuk dekat abang aku pun ok juga" Fang terbayangkan abang dia senyum semacam dekat rumah "Macam orang gila aku nampak"

"Apa yang kau nampak?" tanya Bella

"Abang aku lerr tapi aku suka dengan idea korang. Kalau kita buat ramai-ramai pun ok juga. Lagi elok kita ajak kak Lynna sekali, dia kan suka tersenyum. Mana pernah nampak dia bermasam muka atau asyik berserius aje macam aku dan abang aku"

"Ok juga tu Fang. Jadi, esok kita berkumpul dekat rumah kau atau dekat kedai Tok Aba. Nanti aku akan beritahu kepada kawan kita yang lain"

"Kita berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba ajelah Yaya. Boleh kita makan dekat sana.. hehehe.. jangan risau, biar aku belanja kita semua" kata Ying dengan cerianya "Tak perlu bawa makanan apa-apa"

"Apasal tak berkumpul di rumah aku aje?"

"Ala Fang, sekali sekala kita berkumpul dekat kedai Tok Aba. Lagipun, ini adalah project pertama untuk club superheroes kita! Oh yea, aku rasa Lily pun sesuai dengan kempen ini juga kerana dia kan sentiasa ceria. Dalam apa jua masalah pun, dia akan tetap ceriakan hati kita semua"

"Yelah tu Yaya, dia ceria bukan sebab tersenyum macam kambing.. dia ceria sebab kepelikan dia tu. Naik pening kepala aku dibuatnya" Bella ketuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Ala, kau aje yang nak berapi dengan Lily tu. Cubalah gelak ketawa dengan dia sekali sekala. Bukannya dia kutuk kau pun, dia cuma suka usik kau dan abang kau sahaja. Jadi kau kenalah terima dengan sepenuhnya" Bella tergelak melihat Fang berkerut-kerut dahinya "Dah dah, kau pergilah kembali ke tempat duduk kau dan fikir-fikirkanlah tentang kebaikan Lily tu. Manalah tahu, tiba-tiba kau jatuh hati dengan dia.. hehehee"

"BILA MASA PULAK AKU NAK JATUH HATI DENGAN SI PELIK TU!" Terkejut satu kelas dengan jeritan Fang tadi. Ada juga yang sudah lari keluar kerana takut kalau Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Bella bergurau aje maa.. itu pun nak marah marah, apa lah lu ni" kata Ying sambil gelengkan kepala dia "Tapi si Lily pun takde hati dekat kau juga nanti.. hehehee.. cuma Bella yang ada hati dekat lu aje" tetapi mata Ying melirik ke arah seseorang bukan ke arah Bella

"Kepala dia penuh dengan Boboiboy aje... asyik asyik MY BBB-CHAN! MY BBB-CHAN! BE MINE FOREVER! I LOVE YOU, MY BBB-CHAN" Semua para pelajar kelas 1 Amal melihat Fang mengayakan ala-ala perempuan gedik. Mereka tergelak sedikit dan terus Fang terduduk diam sambil pandang ke luar tingkap. Muka dia menjadi merah kerana malu

"Hehehe.. senyap pun dia ni" Ying ketawa kecil sambil kembali ke tempat asal dia. Cikgu english mereka sudah pun masuk ke kelas untuk mulakan waktu belajar

* * *

"Bulat kecil, bulat kecil, bulatlah besar! Sayang mama, sayang papa, sayang semua! 6 kali, 6 kali, 36! 6 kali, 6 kali, anak beruang!"

"WAHHH! Pandainya abang Rizu! Idoli suka lagu tu" Idoli tepuk tangan dia apabila melihat kecomelan lukisan anak beruang daripada Rizu tadi "Idoli nak cuba boleh?"

"Boleh boleh.. kita nyanyi sama-sama ok"

"Ok!" Idoli terus ambil pencil warna dia dan sekeping kertas. Dia dan Rizu nyanyi bersama sambil melukis ikut rentak lagu tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil menikmati air teh hijau mereka dan juga biskut teh hijau. Mereka duduk di atas kerusi sofa dan budak-budak dua orang itu, duduk bersila di atas lantai ruang tamu

"Lagu apa yang dia orang nyanyi tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Hehehe... lagu kanak-kanak. Lily selalu nyanyi lagu kanak-kanak dekat Rizu seperti lagu Pak Atan ada kucing, nama dia Kaizo.." Kaizo terus berikan renungan maut dia kepada Lynna "Janganlah marah Kaizo, Lily tu cuma nak bergurau sahaja"

"Bergurau apanya, suka sangat mempermainkan nama aku dekat lagu kanak-kanak dia.. contohnya, di mana dia anak kapten Kaizo.. anak kapten Kaizo, belum wujud lagi.. lagu seperti itu. Mana aku tak geram"

"Abang Paizo janganlah geram sangat.. Pizu tunjukkan lukisan gambar abang Paizo sedang tersenyum!" Bibir Kaizo terukir sebuah senyuman kecil apabila dia melihat kecomelan lukisan itu. Sebuah lukisan berbentuk diri dia bergaya dengan pedang tenaganya dan sebelah tangan lagi satu ada sekuntum bunga

"Kenapa ada bunga dekat situ?" tanya Kaizo

"Oh, bunga tu abang Paizo bagi dekat kakak Lynna... heheheee" Kaizo ambil sebatang pencil yang ada di atas meja dan lalu dia lukis gambar Fang dalam bentuk orang lidi "Errr.. siapa tu abang Paizo?"

"Tu Pang.. abang bagi bunga tu dekat Pang... sebab abang sayangkan adik abang" Kaizo lukis cermin mata dekat kepala bulat itu dan rambut cacak macam landak. Lalu Rizu menyibuk sekali lukis sebuah senyuman di muka lukisan Kaizo

"Itu abang Paizo, tersenyum bila bagi bunga dekat abang Fang! Hehehee.. adik beradik yang sangat sweet! Betul tak kak Lynna?"

"Betul tu Rizu" Lynna membelai kepala Rizu "Lukisan ni bolehlah akak frame kan dekat gantungkan dekat dinding rumah ni, ok tak Kaizo?"

"Hmmm... ok aje" kata Kaizo sambil mengambil cawan teh hijau dia "Tapi jangan letak gambar merapu sudah"

"Takdelah Kaizo.. mana ada aku nak letak gambar merapu tapi kalau gambar kau tengah bersenyum, aku akan tampal dekat satu rumah ni" Lynna cubit kedua belah pipi Kaizo dan tarik sedikit supaya Kaizo nampak seperti tersenyum "Hehehee.. comel" Lynna lepaskan cubitan dia dan Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia

"Abang Rizu.. betul ke dia orang tu kawan sahaja?" bisik Idoli kepada Rizu

"Entahlah.. abang Pizu pun tak faham" Rizu sambung balik melukis seekor teddy bear sedang makan lobak merah. Mereka terdengar pintu rumah di buka seseorang. Kaizo dan Lynna menoleh ke tepi untuk melihat siapa

"ABANG! ADIK MU SUDAH BALIK!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang bersikap ceria semacam "ABANG! HARI INI ADIK NAK SEDEKAHKAN SENYUMAN ADIK KEPADA ABANG!"

"Kenapa dengan dia tu? Tengahari tadi hubungi aku sebab risaukan tentang diri aku, sekarang ni.. tiba-tiba jadi ceria pula" Kaizo mengusap-gusap dagu dia "Adakah roh Lily telah merasuk adik aku?"

"Kau Kaizo, fikir benda yang bukan-bukan pula.."

"Hmm... aku tak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan tapi adik aku ni.. makin lama duduk dekat bumi ni, makin pelik aku tengok. Ini pun semenjak kewujudan si pelik tu" Lalu Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke arah adik dia "PANG!"

"Yea abang"

"Mari sini" Fang terus ke abang dia. Lalu Kaizo periksa dahi adiknya "Tak demam pula adik aku ni. Kau makan apa-apa ke dekat sekolah tadi?"

"Takdelah abang, adik ok aje. Adik ceria ni sebab kawan-kawan adik adakan kempen senyum. Jadi adik nak practice dekat abang yang selalu buat muka serius"

"Kau nak suruh abang buat apa?" Kaizo melihat adiknya keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolah dia "Apa yang kau keluarkan tu?"

"Adik nak keluarkan lukisan adik untuk abang.. hmmm... abang ingat tak lagu ibu yang abang suka tu"

"Ingat. Kenapa?" Fang membawa keluar sebuah lukisan comel. Lukisan itu ada gambar dia dan abang dia di atas katil sambil mendengar nyanyian ibu mereka "Gambar ni.. sewaktu kita masih kecil lagi"

"Adik main hentam sahaja tadi" Fang boleh nampak senyuman dari bibir abangnya "Abang ingat lirik lagu tu?"

"Ingat adik.. abang tidak pernah lupakan lagu ibu. Setiap malam abang seperti dengar ibu nyanyikan untuk abang. Suara ibu sentiasa lembut, tidak pernah kasar" Kaizo tersenyum apabila dia ingatkan balik diri dia tentang ibu dia "Ibu, ayah dan juga adik adalah permata hati abang" Lalu Kaizo nyanyi lagu itu tetapi dia tuju lagu itu kepada adiknya

 _Kau lah permata hati ku,_

 _Menyinari hidup ku,_

 _Gelak ketawa mu, buat diri ku tersenyum,_

 _Jangan risau adik ku,_

 _Tiada apa yang akan dapat padamkan senyuman dan gelakan kamu,_

 _Kerana abang sentiasa melindungi senyuman dan gelak ketawa kamu,_

 _Kasih sayang abang kepada adik ku,_

 _Sentiasa ada di hati abang,_

 _Ingatlah wahai adik ku, kasih sayang abang tidak pernah padam dalam hidup mu_

"Terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum kepada abangnya dan lalu Kaizo membalas balik senyuman adiknya dengan senyuman ikhlas dari hatinya "Adik sedekahkan senyuman adik kepada abang, abang balas balik senyuman abang" Dia peluk abangnya "Kalau abang tak nak senyum, takpelah.. adik terima sahaja tapi hati abang kenalah sentiasa tersenyum tapi kenalah ikhlas, jangan tak ikhlas pula"

"Yea, abang akan senyum dihati abang sendiri" Tangan Kaizo belai rambut Fang "Kau pun sama, jangan hilangkan senyuman kau tu dan jangan asyik nak bermasam muka sahaja. Abang sebenarnya suka tengok adik tersenyum ceria tapi bukan ceria macam orang gila. Ceria sebab kegembiraan kau semasa kau bersama kawan-kawan kau atau bersama dengan abang"

"Hehehee.. kalau adik ceria macam orang gila, itu maknanya adik tengah tak betul" Fang boleh bau badan abang dia. Bau itu membuatkan Fang rasa tenang dan bahagia. Dia tak lepaskan abangnya. Dia mahu peluk abang dia sepuas-puasnya

"Kaizo..."

"Hmm.. kenapa Lynna?" Kaizo menoleh untuk melihat Lynna. Lalu dia nampak Rizu dan Idoli sudah tertidur di atas sofa "Cepatnya mereka tidur"

"Nyanyian kau buatkan mereka tidur pula. Agaknya suara kau merdu sangat kot"

"Mungkin juga" bisik Kaizo yang terasa bangga sedikit "Adik, abang nak angkat dia orang sekejap. Kau pergilah mandi, nanti kita makan malam bersama"

"Baik abang" Fang lepaskan abangnya dan terus dia naik ke bilik dia. Kaizo mengangkat Rizu dan Lynna pula, mengangkat Idoli. Kedua mereka masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu dan baringkan Rizu dan Idoli di atas katil tetamu. Lynna selimutkan mereka berdua

"Jadi, aku boleh balik sekarang ni"

"Kau tak nak makan malam dengan kita orang ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil menuju ke pintu bilik

"Kau nak aku ganggu makan malam kau dengan adik kau ke? Korang mesti nak bermanja-manja" Lynna letak sebuah teddy bear di bawah tangan Idoli "Lagipun aku kena pulang awal hari ini. Esok sahajalah aku akan sertai makan malam korang. Nanti aku bawakan kek lobak merah untuk kau"

"Ok.. hati-hati semasa kau pulang nanti"

"Aku sentiasa hati-hati, Kaizo" Lynna berjalan ke pintu bilik. Dia bersemuka dengan Kaizo dan tersenyum sedikit. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu "Kau jangan nak marah-marah dengan adik kau pula nanti. Tadi korang baru aje bermanja-manja, tak naklah tiba-tiba bergaduh pula"

"Takdelah.. lagipun aku sudah jarang bergaduh dengan dia. Mungkin aku tidak segarang dulu dah"

"Yea ke" Lynna mengambil jaket putihnya yang tersadar di kerusi sofa dan lalu memakainya "Aku nampak kau seperti aku kenali dulu lagi tapi yang berubahnya adalah hati kau yang sudah lembut sedikit" Dia berjalan ke pintu utama rumah "Aku balik dulu, jumpa lagi.. Kaizo"

Kaizo melihat Lynna menutup pintu rumah itu dengan senyumannya buat kali terakhir pada hari itu kerana apa yang terjadi seterusnya, Lynna di bawa lari oleh alien durjana. Alien-alien di galaxy sudah tahu tentang identiti Lynna. Masing-masing sudah membuat sasaran terhadap Lynna kerana mereka inginkan kuasa Lynna. Dengan kuasa itu, mereka boleh kalahkan Kaizo dan bermaharajalela di seluruh galaxy

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo menerima berita daripada Lahap tentang Lynna. Dia terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Fang nampak muka abangnya berubah menjadi merah kemerahan. Dia takut hendak bertanya tetapi dia terpaksa beranikan diri

"Abang, kenapa ni?" Fang melihat Kaizo terduduk di atas sofa "Abang? Janganlah senyap"

"Kau.. jangan ikut abang lepas ni"

"Kenapa pulak?"

"Abang perlu pergi selamatkan kak Lynna kerana dia telah diculik oleh alien jahat. Aku tidak mahu kau terlibat sekali, lagipun kau ada sekolah hari ni. Abang tak bagi kau ponteng sekolah" Kaizo bangun dari situ "Nanti beritahu Emmy atau si pelik untuk baby-sit budak dua orang tu. Jangan tunggu aku balik, mungkin aku akan lambat"

"Abang... adik nak tolong juga. Please" Fang peluk belakang abangnya "Adik nak tolong selamatkan kak Lynna juga sebab adik pun sayangkan dia juga. Sudah banyak kali dia bantu kita semua. Jadi ini tiba masanya untuk adik bantu dia"

"Jangan nak mengarut, biar abang sahaja yang pergi" Kaizo lepaskan tangan adiknya "Kalau ada apa-apa hal, abang sendiri akan hubungi kau. Tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang.. Lahap akan cari kau"

"Ok.. adik tak nak buat abang mengamuk atau marah-marah. Abang hati-hati tau" Kaizo menoleh sedikit. Tangan dia belai kepala Fang sedikit dan lalu dia menuju ke pintu utama rumah "Semoga berjaya, abang" bisik Fang

Kaizo membuka pintu rumah itu. Dia telah pun menghubungi Lahap untuk ambil dia di bumi dan dia sendiri akan pergi selamatkan Lynna. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk melhat kapal angkasa dia sudah sampai. Sebuah pancaran cahaya terkeluar dari bahagian bawah kapal angkasa dia untuk mengambil diri dia. Lalu dia hilang dari situ kerana dia sudah di ambil oleh kapal angkasa dia sendiri. Kapal angkasa itu naik semula ke angkasa lepas, Kaizo pergi ke bilik kawalan untuk bertanyakan Lahap kalau ada berita terbaru

"Lahap, kau sudah kenalpasti siapa yang culik Lynnna?"

"Sudah kapten tapi kapten tak kan suka kalau saya beritahu siapakah orang itu" Lahap menekan satu butang. Skrin computer itu terus keluarkan sebuah data dan satu imej gambar tentang musuh mereka terkini. Lelaki yang ada parut di bahagian hidung dia yang peyek itu, memakai cermin mata bulat dan mata dia seperti mata orang gila. Senyuman dia cukup membuatkan Lahap rasa seram sejuk "Dia adalah pakar saintis di galaxy, dia adalah Professor Cisco atau lebih dikenali sebagai Professor Psycho. Dia mempunyai seorang lagi alien yang dapat melihat masa depan"

"Hmmm... alien itu asal dari planet Ratu Lily juga?"

"Yea kapten, puak-puak yang sama spesis dengan Ratu Lily tapi saya tidak tahu apa nama dia" kata Lahap

"Takpe, sekarang kita cari kapal angkasa dia. Cari koordinasi mereka dan kalau perlu, dapatkan bantuan daripada pasukan TAPOPS untuk mencari kapal angkasa Professor Cisco itu" Kaizo terus duduk di kerusi utama dia "Jangan lengahkan masa" Hati dia sudah rasa tidak begitu sedap, pemikiran dia tidak begitu tenang dan dia menjadi semakin risau kerana dia pernah dengar cerita tentang Professor Psycho itu. Macam-macam benda pelik Professor itu sudah lakukan. Kaizo sendiri tidak mahu fikirkan apa yang Professor itu akan lakukan terhadap Lynna nanti

"Mungkin dia mahukan kuasa Lynna tapi... bagaimana?" bisik Kaizo "Aku tak kan benarkan perkara itu berlaku" Dia menggenggamkan tangannya sambil melihat Lahap memandu kapal angkasa mereka secara laju. Mereka sudah terbang jauh daripada bumi tapi apa yang dia tidak tahu bahawa adiknya ada di dalam kapal angkasa itu bersama dengan rakan-rakan adiknya

Mereka masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu dengan bantuan dari alat Emmy yang pernah mereka gunakan sekali sebelum ini, semasa mereka mahu pergi selamatkan Kaizo dan Lynna di planet Metallum. Mereka pergi sorokkan diri di dalam bilik Fang dan hanya duduk diam sahaja di situ. Mereka tidak mahu Kaizo tahu sepanjang perjalanan mereka

* * *

Di sebuah planet yang terletak jauh dari planet bumi. Terdapat sebuah makmal rahsia milik seorang professor. Ramai yang kenali dia sebagai Professor Psycho kerana dia mempunyai ciri-ciri orang gilakan kuasa. Dia ingin memiliki kesemua sphera kuasa tapi untuk memilik kuasa-kuasa sphera itu, dia perlukan kuasa yang lebih kuat. Kuasa yang dapatkan kalahkan Kapten Kaizo sendiri iaitu dengan menggunakan kuasa kawan baik Kaizo. Professor Cisco atau lebih dikenali sebagai Professor Psycho, telah membuat selidik tentang asal usul Lynna

Dia tahu tentang keistimewaan Lynna dan juga tentang hubungan Kaizo dan Lynna. Mata Professor Cisco begitu teruja sekali apabila sasaran sebenar dia sudah pun berada di depan mata dia. Lynna telah diikatkan pada sebuah kerusi besi. Terdapat beberapa crsytal mengelilingi Lynna supaya dia tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya untuk lepaskan diri dari situ

"Vera, dia nampak lebih jelita daripada yang aku lihat dari gambar. Selepas sahaja aku dapat apa yang aku mahukan, aku akan bekukan dia buat selama-lamanya. Senyuman dia sentiasa membuatkan wajah dia berseri-seri. Aku tertarik dengan senyuman dia juga. Aku akan simpan senyuman itu buat selama-lamanya dan tiada siapa akan merampas senyuman itu daripada aku"

"Professor, idea yang menarik tu"

"Memang menarik tapi lebih menarik lagi kalau aku dapat tahu rahsia-rahsia dia" Professor Cisco bermundar-mandir di depan Lynna yang masih belum terjaga lagi "Apa yang kau nampak tentang masa hadapan dia"

"Apa yang aku nampak.." Mata Vera menjadi putih kerana dia sedang melihat masa depan Lynna "Memang amat menarik sekali tetapi malangnya masa depan dia akan musnah kerana kamu, professor"

"Apa yang menarik tu?" Professor Cisco tersenyum sinis dengan hati dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui masa depan Lynna

"Anak dia" jawab Vera "Kuasa anak dia sama handal seperti ibu dia tapi betul ke Professor nak bekukan dia selama-lamanya? Professor tak nak ambik kuasa anak dia sekali?"

"Kuasa apa anak dia ada nanti?"

"Kuasa healer dan telekinesis" Mata Vera kembali pulih menjadi biasa "Memang mengagumkan tapi malang sungguh dia tidak akan dapat melihat si anak kecil lahirkan di dunia itu"

"Siapa bapa kepada si anak kecil itu nanti?" Professor Cisco bertanya lagi

"Dia adalah-" Mata Vera terpandang tangan Lynna sedang bergerak-gerak "Nampaknya tuan puteri sudah terjaga" Vera dan Professor itu berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkaran crystal itu dan berdiri di hadapan Lynna

"Aku.. dekat.. mana.. ni?" Lynna membuka kedua belah matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia melihat seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita sedang berdiri di hadapan dia "Siapa korang?" Lynna cuba mengangkat tangan dia tetapi ianya sudah diikat begitu rapi sekali. Baru dia sedar, dia bukan lagi berada di bumi ataupun di Pulau Rintis. Dia berada di dalam sebuah makmal yang dia tidak begitu kenali "SIAPA KORANG? KENAPA KAMU BERDUA BAWA AKU KE SINI?"

"Saya adalah Professor Cisco. Saya bawa kamu ke sini sebab saya tertarik dengan senyuman manis kamu" Professor Cisco mengambil satu alat suntikan dan sebuah bekas kecil "Bukan sebab senyuman kamu sahaja saya tertarik tapi kuasa kamu juga saya amat minati. Jangan takut, saya tidak akan apa-apakan kamu"

"Jangan nak tipu.. kamu akan buat sesuatu dekat diri aku kan?"

"Betul tu tuan puteri.. lepas sahaja saya mengambil darah kamu. Senyuman kamu akan saya pelihara buat selama-lamanya" Lynna cuba untuk melepaskan diri. Dia cuba hendak menggunakan kuasanya tetapi gagal. Vera pegang tangan Lynna supaya ianya tidak bergerak-gerak dan Professor Cisco bubuhkan sedikit ubat dekat tangan Lynna. Selepas itu dia mengambil suntikan berjarum dan dia cucuk di tangan Lynna

"Apa kau nak buat dengan aku?"

"Saya ingin mengambil darah kamu" kata Professor sambil senyum seorang diri. Lynna melihat professor itu mengambil darah dia yang agak banyak "Darah kamu sangat istimewa. Nak tahu apa kegunaan dia?"

"Tak nak.. aku tak nak tahu"

"Jangan takut tuan puteri. Darah ini akan dimasukkan ke dalam badan saya. Mari saya berikan pertunjukkan terhebat saya kepada tuan puteri" Jarum tadi sudah dikeluarkan dari tangan Lynna. Dia keluar dari lingkaran crystal itu. Lalu dia cucuk kepada diri dia pula. Sedikit demi sedikit darah itu masuk tetapi bukan semua "Saya seperti ada kuasa mengalir di dalam badan ini" Dia menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Kuasa?"

"Yea tuan puteri. Mari saya tunjukkan.. kuasa apa yang tuan puteri selalu gunakan.. oh yea" Professor Cisco mengangkat kedua belah tangannya ke arah Lynna "Jangan takut, saya bukan hendak membunuh kamu tetapi saya ingin mencuba kuasa terhebat ini" Dia menghalakan kedua tangannya ke arah sebuah botol kaca dan dia letupkan dengan sekelip mata. Lynna terkejut dan terkedu seketika

"Kau... ambil.. kuasa.. aku"

"Tuan puteri, Professor ini memang sangat handal. Dia selalu perhatikan tuan puteri dari jauh lagi dan dia akan berusaha untuk dapatkan apa yang dia mahukan. Dia mahu kuasa tuan puteri, senyuman tuan puteri dan juga menjadi pemburu sphera kuasa yang terhandal di galaxy. Nampaknya impian Professor Cisco akan tercapai"

"Betul tu Vera.. AKU SANGAT YAKIN! DENGAN DARAH TUAN PUTERI MENGALIR DI DALAM BADAN AKU, TIADA SIAPA DAPAT MENGHALANG AKU LAGI! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Mata Professor itu seperti orang gila, lidah dia asyik terjulur keluar sambil tergelak-gelak seperti orang gila. Dia melihat tapak tangan dia keluarkan sebuah bebola api berwarna ungu "Sekarang, kita hapuskan musuh-musuh kita dan selepas itu, kita buru dan tangkap semua power sphera yang ada di galaxy ini. Termasuklah jam-jam kuasa yang hebat itu"

"Aku tak kan bagi kau gunakan kuasa aku dengan niat jahat kau!" kata Lynna dengan nada yang agak marah

"Hmmmm... baik tuan puteri duduk diam sahaja di situ. Saya ada benda yang hendak diuruskan. Vera, jaga dia dan jangan bagi dia terlepas" Professor Cisco keluar dari bilik makmal itu. Dia melihat sekeliling luar makmal dia, semuanya hanyalah tanah-tanah merah sahaja dan juga batu-batu merah besar. Tiada benda-benda hidup di planet itu kecuali dia dan Vera. Dia bangga dengan pencapaian dia tetapi dia perlu hapuskan penghalang utama dia dahulu iaitu Kaizo. Dia tahu Kaizo sedang menuju ke situ kerana Kaizo tidak akan duduk diam sahaja dan biarkan kawan dia sendiri terseksa

"Datanglah ke sini wahai Kaizo.. datanglah dengan segera. Aku akan hapuskan kau dan juga ahli-ahli TAPOPS! TIADA SIAPA AKAN DAPAT MENGHALANG AKU LAGI SELEPAS INI! HEHEHEHEEEE... HAHAHAHAAAA!" Dia melempar beberapa bola berapi ke arah batu-batu besar. Dia menjadi lebih gila apabila dia mendapat kuasa. Ini pertama kali dia mempunyai kuasa yang begitu hebat sekali. Dia terapungkan diri dia sedikit demi sedikit. Dia rasa diri dia adalah Raja Galaxy. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi musnahkan beberapa planet yang ada di galaxy itu

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sebuah lingkaran api berwarna ungu muncul di sekeliling professor itu "AKULAH YANG AKAN BERKUASA NANTI!"

* * *

Kaizo seperti dapat bau sesuatu. Bau itu seperti bau donut lobak merah. Dia bangunkan diri dia dari kerusi dia dan terus keluar dari bilik kawalan untuk periksa sesuatu. Lahap hanya diamkan diri dan teruskan memandu kapal angkasa kaptennya. Dia mensyaki bahawa kapten dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal nanti, jadi dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan alat rawatan bagi sesiapa yang tercedera akibat kapten dia mengamuk

Kaizo teruskan berjalan dan lalu dia berhenti di depan bilik adiknya. Pintu bilik itu tertutup rapi. Dia pegang tombol pintu tersebut dan lalu pusingkannya. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan dia yang lain ada di situ. Semuanya sibuk menyiapkan sepanduk dan poster besar tentang senyuman. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz sedang sibuk membuat kerja mereka sehingga tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI? MACAM MANA KAMU SEMUA BOLEH TERSESAT DEKAT SINI?" Terkejut mereka semua dengan suara garang Kaizo. Tangan Kaizo sudah bergerak-gerak untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "PANGG! KELUAR DARI BILIK NI, SEKARANG!"

Semua diam sahaja sambil melihat Fang berdiri dan keluar dari bilik tersebut. Mereka tidak sanggup mendengar kemarahan Kaizo kepada Fang tetapi mereka terpaksalah menahan telinga masing-masing. Mereka sudah bersiap sedia untuk mendengar peperangan mulut di antara abang dan adik. Fang dengan hati yang tabah, semangat yang tinggi, muka dan telinga tebal untuk menerima kemarahan dari abangnya. Dia akan terima apa sahaja apa yang abang dia akan katakan nanti dan dia selaku ketua panas baran, akan turut juga berhujah kalau berlakunya pergaduhan di antara dia dan abang dia

"Abang nak marah adik ke?"

"Habis tu, kau nak suruh aku senyum dekat kau dan katakan.." Nada suara Kaizo berubah menjadi lembut ala-ala Lynna "Adik, abang bangga kerana kau sanggup datang ke sini untuk menolong abang kau yang serba hebat ini tapi.. LAIN KALI, BILA ABANG CAKAP DUDUK SAHAJA DEKAT BUMI, DUDUK AJELAH! TAK PAYAH NAK PERGI TOLONG ABANG! ABANG TAK NAK KAU DAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU PONTENG SEKOLAH! KENAPA KAU DEGIL SANGAT? KALAU APA-APA BERLAKU DEKAT ABANG, LAHAP AKAN PANGGIL KAU!"

"TAPI ADIK TETAP JUGA NAK IKUT ABANG! ADIK TAK NAK ABANG BERLAWAN DENGAN MUSUH ABANG KESEORANGAN! Abang pun tahu adik ni degil, tak dengar cakap abang tapi adik tetap setia dengan abang. Kalau Lahap di tangkap juga macam mana? Nanti siapa nak selamatkan abang? Bagilah adik bantu abang"

"Hmm.. tahap kedegilan kau memang tahap buat aku marah tapi.. aku marah macam mana pun, kau masih juga akan tetap degil dan masih lagi dengan pendirian kau. Tapi.. sebelum kau boleh kembali kepada kawan-kawan kau, abang nak tanya sesuatu. Siapa yang akan jaga budak dua orang tu nanti?"

"Hehehee.. itu adik sudah suruh Emmy atau Lily jagakan dia orang tapi kalau rumah bersepah, jangan marah yea" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya masuk ke dalam bilik dalam keadaan tersengih-sengih. Lalu Fang tutup pintu biliknya secara perlahan-lahan dan tiba-tiba dia buka pintu bilik itu balik

"ABANG!"

"Kau nak apa?"

"Lama lagi kita nak sampai?" tanya Fang

"Lama lagi.. mengikut data yang diterima oleh Lahap. Lynna telah dibawa lari ke sebuah planet merah yang semuanya memang merah. Air sungai pun merah. Memang lama lagi kita akan sampai ke sana kerana planet itu memang jauh dari planet bumi. Kenapa kau tanya? Jangan cakap kau nak suruh Lahap patah balik dan hantar kamu semua pulang ke bumi" Fang tersengih seketika. Dia menarik nafas dan terus berkatakan sesuatu kepada abangnya

"Sebenarnya.. hehehehe... boleh tak singgah planet mana-mana yang ada restaurant ke, kedai ke, yang boleh drive-tru ke sebab kita orang tengah lapar. Tadi tak sempat nak makan apa-apa dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Fang dengan tersengihnya di situ sambil buat muka comel ala-ala anak kucing

Muka Kaizo terus berubah. Fang rasa takut melihat wajah abang dia berubah menjadi merah, bibir dia bergerak-gerak, dahi dia berkerut-kerut dan tangan dia sudah gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Fang menelan ludah kerana takut dia dan kawan-kawan dia akan menjadi mangsa keamukan abang dia

"Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang yang sudah berpeluh-peluh itu

"Orang nak cepat, boleh pula nak suruh aku pergi singgah kedai beli makanan!" Kaizo terus menghubungi Lahap dengan menggunakan jam kuasanya "LAHAP! SINGGAH MANA-MANA YANG ADA DRIVE-TRU! SI PANG DAN KAWAN-KAWAN DIA LAPAR PULA! MANA AKU TAK TENSION DENGAN DIA ORANG NI! SELAMAT SI PELIK TU TAKDE, KALAU TIDAK.. BOLEH DAPAT PENYAKIT DARAH TINGGI AKU NI!"

"Errr... baik kapten. Bolehlah saya beli makanan sekali, saya pun tengah lapar juga" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Fang perlahan-lahan tutup pintu bilik itu dan terus kunci sebab takut

"KAU PUN SAMA JUGA!" Akhirnya, Kaizo mengamuk juga di dalam kapal angkasa itu

Semuanya menjadi mangsa keamukan Kapten Kaizo tapi akhirnya keamukan itu sekejap sahaja apabila Lahap memecut kapal angkasanya ke drive-tru yang paling dekat. Kaizo memesan burger dan kentang goreng sahaja sahaja untuk semua orang, tiada makanan lain yang mereka boleh pesan kerana dia ingin cepat. Lahap makan burger dia sambil memandu kapal angkasa tersebut. Fang dan kawan-kawan dia hanya makan di dalam bilik sambil sambung membuat project senyum mereka. Manakala Kaizo pula, makan burger bersendirian di dalam bilik dia sendiri. Dia makan burger itu dengan begitu senyap sekali sambil melihat gambar-gambar dia dengan adik dia semasa mereka berdua bersuka ria

"Pang, kalau abang tidak dapat selamatkan kak Lynna.. maafkan abang. Tak tahulah kenapa abang pula yang rasa tidak begitu sedap hati. Janganlah perkara buruk yang terjadi dekat Lynna kerana dialah satu-satunya sahabat baik aku semasa aku di bumi. Sahabat sejati aku yang mengajar aku dalam pelbagai perkara. Sahabat ku.." Air mata Kaizo menitis di atas lantai bilik

Fang yang ada di luar bilik abangnya, dia hanya mampu mengintai sahaja melihat abangnya menangis seorang diri. Hati dia ingin masuk ke dalam untuk memeluk abangnya tetapi dia tidak buat begitu, dia beredar dari situ dan biarkan sahaja. Dia tahu, abang dia mahu bersendirian

* * *

Perjalanan mereka agak lama tetapi mereka sudah pun sampai di planet merah. Dari tingkap kapal angkasa itu, Fang boleh lihat planet merah itu tidak mempunyai gunung ataupun lautan. Ianya seperti sebuah planet yang penuh dengan pasir-pasir merah dan ketulan batu besar. Dari situ juga, dia boleh nampak sebuah bangunan besar telah didirikan di planet itu. Bangunan itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah makmal yang besar dan luas. Kapal angkasa Kaizo mendarat di planet itu tanpa masalah. Tiada ancaman ataupun serangan dari pihak lawan. Mereka semua turun dari kapal angkasa tersebut, hanya Lahap yang tinggal di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"Kamu semua, jalan belakang aku dan jangan memandai nak terpisah dari kawan-kawan kau" kata Kaizo yang sudah bersiap sedia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Macam tiada kehidupan lain. Memang lain sungguh planet ni dengan planet Neko Neko duduk tu"

"Tahu takpe Yaya tapi..." Boboiboy melihat pasir-pasir yang mereka pijak tadi "Bagaimana kalau mereka duduk di bahagian bawah permukaan bumi?"

"Orang duduk dalam tanah? Boleh juga jadi macam tu" kata Bella sambil pegang bahu Faye "Tak tahulah kenapa aku terbayangkan sebuah raksasa keluar dari padang pasir ni. Lepas tu korang berlawan dengan raksasa tu"

"Banyak sangat tengok movie kau ni.." kata Fang yang berada di depan Bella "Abang.. macam mana kita nak masuk ke dalam makmal tu?"

"Hmm.. biar abang yang masuk dulu, kau tunggu di luar dengan rakan-rakan kau" Kaizo dan yang lain-lain sudah tiba di makmal itu. Pintu besar makmal tersebut di tutup rapi dan tiada tingkap yang boleh Yaya terbang masuk ke dalam. Semuanya tertutup seperti sebuah penjara tertutup "Kalau apa-apa terjadi, selamatkan kak Lynna dulu"

"Abang bagaimana nanti? Tak kan adik nak biarkan abang diseksa oleh alien jahat tu"

"Jangan risau tentang abang. Yang penting, keselamatan kak Lynna dulu.. lepas tu, kalau tiada apa-apa halangan, datang dan bantu apa" Kaizo melangkah ke depan dan terus sentuh pintu besi itu. Tiada apa yang berlaku "Hmmm..."

"Abang Kaizo, biar saya pecahkan pintu ini" kata Yaya

"Baiklah, silakan" Kaizo ketepi sedikit untuk melihat aksi Yaya menumbuk pintu itu. Yaya dengan kuasa manipulasi gravitynya, tumbuk pintu tersebut sekuat hati tetapi pintu itu tidak hancur

"Apasal tak hancur ni? Kuat betul pintu ni" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Apa kata kita gabungkan kuasa kita untuk pecahkan pintu masuk ini. Fang, Yaya.. bersiap sedia"

"Ok!" kata Yaya dan Fang secara serentak

"TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA!"

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"TUKARAN CHOCOLATE CAIR!"

Pintu itu terus tertukar menjadi chocolate cair. Yaya tidak sempat nak tumbuk pintu itu, dia sudah terbang masuk ke dalam dan tertumbuk sesuatu benda yang ada di dalam bangunan makmal tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy dan Fang. Ying berikan renungan tajam dekat Gopal

"Wei, lu apasal?"

"Maaf Ying.. aku tadi terdengar gabungkan kuasa kita tapi tak dengar pula dia cakap dekat Yaya dan Fang" Gopal tersengih di situ

"Selamatlah aku ni bukan Rizu, kalau tidak.. sudah lama aku gigit tangan kau" Bella terus masuk ke dalam makmal itu bersama Faye dan Harraz. Kaizo sudah bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan. Mata dia asyik pandang Gopal sehingga membuatkan Gopal berpeluh-peluh di situ

"Lagi sekali kau buat kesilapan, seminggu aku bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur. Biar semua apa yang aku ajar, biar masuk ke dalam otak kau" Kaizo masuk ke dalam makmal itu

"Ba-baik, Kapten Kaizo" lutut Gopal rasa lemah selepas sahaja dia dengar amarah daripada Kaizo "Ying.. tolong aku Ying"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong jangan bagi aku gagalkan misi ni. Tak pasal-pasal, aku juga yang kena hukuman latihan tempur tak tahu versi apa nanti" Ying menepuk dahinya sendiri "Nanti nanti.. aku belanjalah kau makan"

"Yolah tu.. tapi takpe.. aku akan tolong kau" Mata Gopal terus bersinar-sinar dengan senyuman lebar dia bagaikan dia diberikan sinar harapan. Kaizo menjenguk balik dan lalu dia menjerit ke arah Ying dan Gopal

"KENAPA KAMU BERDUA MASIH DI SITU LAGI? SEBAGAI HUKUMAN! KAMU BERDUA DUDUK DI SITU DAN JAGA! JANGAN BAGI MUSUH KITA KELUAR DARI MAKMAL NI, FAHAM!"

"FA-FAHAM KAPTEN KAIZO!" Ying dan Gopal terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo. Nak pengsan mereka rasa dengan kegarangan Kaizo

"Bagus.. duduk dekat situ dan jangan nak pergi merayap pula" Ying dan Gopal melihat Kaizo berjalan bersama dengan kawan-kawan mereka yang lain

Kaizo asyik pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan sahaja. Tidak banyak pintu bilik di dalam makmal itu tetapi yang membuatkan mereka seram sejuk adalah melihat bahagian-bahagian tubuh badan alien yang telah disimpan di dalam sebuah peti. Ada masih sempurna dan ianya seperti mereka tidur di dalam peti itu. Bella dan Faye rasa geli melihat sepasang biji mata alien bergerak-gerak di dalam sebuah aquarium. Biji mata itu berenang-renang di dalam aquarium itu seperti ikan. Harraz rasa teruja pula, dia tidak begitu takut atau rasa seram sejuk. Boboiboy beranikan diri dia walaupun ada sedikit ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Fang dengan muka seriusnya sehinggalah dia terasa ada seseorang sedang cuba pegang jari dia. Fang melihat sebelah dia nampak Yaya melihat benda-benda pelik di situ. Mereka berjalan lagi sehinggalah terjumpa sebuah pintu di penghujung makmal itu. Pintu itu terbuka secara sendirinya. Tiada siapa di dalam makmal canggih itu. Hanya sebuah kerusi kosong dan beberapa crystal yang ada di atas permukaan lantai

Beberapa botol kosong tersusun rapi di dalam rak almari. Buku-buku tidak tersusun rapi di dalam almari itu juga. Ada juga beberapa formula menghasilkan buih-buih kecil dan berterbangan di dalam makmal itu. Api penunu bunsen tidak tertutup kerana ianya sedang memanaskan sesuatu benda yang melekit kehitam-hitaman

"Kamu semua tunggu di luar, biar aku yang masuk dulu" Kaizo masuk ke dalam makmal itu secara perlahan. Dia sudah menggenggam pedang tenaga dia. Mata dia asyik pandang ke sana sini supaya dia tidak terlepas pandang dengan ancaman musuh dia

"Abang... ada jumpa apa-apa tak?" tanya Fang dengan suara yang agak perlahan

"Takde tapi.. tunggu aje di situ" Fang menjenguk sedikit di dalam makmal itu. Sunyi sahaja

Kaizo membelek-belek barang yang ada di situ. Dia mencari pintu-pintu yang tersembunyi di dalam makmal itu juga. Dia membaca sebuah buku yang ada tulisan seperti tulisan seorang doktor. Selepas itu dia ternampak sebuah alat suntikan yang ada di atas lantai. Masih ada lagi darah di dalam alat suntikan itu

"Lynna? Apa yang Professor gila itu ingin lakukan terhadap kau?" Kaizo mengambil alat suntikan itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar satu gelakan. Bella dan Faye menggigil ketakutan kerana gelakan itu seperti gelakan pontianak

"Tak kan Ratu Lily yang gelak kot?" kata Faye

"Isk, dia kan sudah tiada.. tak kan dia pulak yang gelak. Lagipun dia kan sudah menjadi ratu yang baik bukan ratu yang jahat. Jangan nak fikir yang bukan-bukanlah Faye"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Bella tu tapi korang semua jaga-jaga.. aku takut musuh kita orang akan muncul secara tiba-tiba" Boboiboy pandang ke belakang untuk pastikan tiada siapa berada di belakang mereka

Fang masuk sedikit ke dalam makmal itu. Gelakan itu datang dari dalam bilik makmal itu dan semakin lama semakin kuat. Dia dapat rasakan orang itu semakin hampir dengan mereka

"Abang.." Fang memanggil abang dia. Jari-jari dia sentuh sedikit buku-buku yang bersepah di atas meja "Abang... jom cari kak Lynna dekat tempat lain"

"Nanti dulu..." Kaizo mahu melihat siapakah yang gelak macam orang gila "SIAPA KAU? MANA KAWAN BAIK AKU?"

"Kawan baik kau? Biar aku tunjukkan kau sesuatu yang menarik" kata suara perempuan itu. Pintu makmal itu tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Kaizo dan Fang terperangkap di dalam makmal tersebut "Lihatlah masa depan kawan baik kau"

"FANG! ABANG KAIZO!"

"FANGG!"

Tapi malangnya, mereka berdua tidak dengar jeritan dari Boboiboy, Yaya, Bella, Faye dan Harraz. Mereka mengetuk, tendang, gunakan kuasa tetapi pintu itu tidak berganjak ataupun musnah. Sekeliling Kaizo dan Fang berubah, dan mereka kini berada di sebuah taman yang indah. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di sekitar taman itu. Ketawa kecil boleh di dengari oleh Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka ternampak seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas buai sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu kepada anaknya yang masih bayi. Senyuman di bibir gadis itu membuatkan mereka kenal siapa pemiliknya

"Itu..." Fang perhatikan wajah gadis itu "Itu..."

"Lynna?" bisik Kaizo

"Yea, itulah kawan baik kau tapi sayangnya masa depan ini tidak akan berlaku. Professor aku akan mengubah masa depan dia tapi.. ADOI!" Taman tadi dan juga imej masa depan Lynna hilang di situ. Semuanya kembali menjadi asal. Seorang wanita muda muncul di hadapan Kaizo dan Fang. Bahu dia seperti terkena sesuatu "SIAPA YANG BERANI SERANG AKU?"

"Heheheee... mestilah kuasa tiga aku yang serang kau tadi" muncul Boboiboy Gempa bersama dengan 2 lagi pecahan dia iaitu Blaze dan Ice "Akhirnya kita orang dapat musnahkan pintu makmal ni"

"Menarik betul makmal ni" kata Blaze sambil menikmati permandangan makmal itu "Aku pun teringin nak jadi ahli saintis tapi.. boleh ke?"

"Hmmm... bolehlah kot" Ice menguap besar sambil mencari-cari air kegemaran dia tetapi malangnya, Ice Blended Chocolate tiada di dalam makmal itu "Sebelum kita lawan dengan perempuan tu. Apa kata kita tersenyum dulu"

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Gempa

"Yelah.. perempuan tu asyik masam muka aje. Kita kan tengah dalam project senyum, jadi kenalah senyum" Ice menguap lagi "Mengantuk pulak aku ni"

"Jangan nak tidur tapi betul juga cakap kau..." Gempa terus senyumkan diri dia

"APA YANG KORANG MEREPEK NI?" Perempuan itu berapi-api dengan ketiga-tiga pecahan itu "Kau serang aku tadi, jadi giliran aku pula untuk menyerang kamu bertiga!" Dia baru nak serang tetapi Ice halang pula

"Eh nanti dulu.. sebelum serang tu, kita tangkap gambar dulu" kata Ice sambil menguap lagi sekali "Faye ada bawa kamera kan?" Faye terus angguk kepalanya dengan perasaan gembira

"YEAHH! TANGKAP GAMBAR! Hahahaaa! meh tangkap gambar aku bergaya dengan bebola api aku.. tak pun dengan cakera api aku ke.. mana satu yea yang sesuai? Tak pun semua api aku akan keluarkan.. hahaa!" Blaze meloncat-loncat kegembiraan sampai dia tidak sedar bahawa salah satu bebola api dia terkena perempuan tadi. Habis terbakar skirt labuh perempuan itu

"APA KAU CUBA LAKUKAN NI!" Perempuan itu cuba padamkan api di skirtnya

"Meh saya cuba tolong akak.. TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!"

"JANGANNN!" Terus membeku perempuan tersebut. Dia terperangkap di dalam sebuah bongkah ice. Kaizo sangat berpuas hati dengan serangan ice tadi

"Bagus Ice.. mengantuk macam mana pun kau, tapi kau tetap serang dia juga" kata Gempa dengan bangganya "Blaze, lain kali hati-hati semasa keluarkan kuasa api kau"

"Err.. hehee.. maaf, aku tak sengaja tadi" Blaze tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu pipi dia "Teruja sangat sebab nak tangkap gambar beramai-ramai tapi Ice dah tidur nampaknya"

"Hmm.. macam-macam perangai betul pecahan dia ni" bisik Kaizo "Sudah, mari kita teruskan dengan pencarian kita" Kaizo tidak berputus asa. Dia masih tidak rasa puas hati dengan makmal tersebut. Mesti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam makmal itu

Boboiboy telah pun bercantum sebelum. Dia pergi menolong Kaizo dan Fang untuk mencari pintu rahsia atau apa-apa yang tersembunyi di situ. Yaya, Bella, Faye dan Harraz pergi periksa di bahagian luar sehinggalah Harraz menjumpai sesuatu. Dinding aquarium tadi adalah sebuah pintu rahsia. Harraz membuka pintu tersebut dan laluan di dalamnya agak gelap

"Yaya, panggil abang Kaizo" Yaya terus panggil Kaizo yang masih lagi berada di dalam bilik tersebut

"Gelapnya.. macam kita berada di dalam sebuah cerita misteri" kata Bella "Kau rasa.. laluan ini akan bawa kita ke mana?"

"Entahlah Bella, aku tidak begitu pasti ke mana laluan koridor ini akan bawa kita ke mana tapi aku berharap, kita dapat bertemu dengan kak Lynna secepat mungkin. Makmal ini memang menarik tetapi amat menakutkan bagi sesiapa yang lemah jantung. Tadi aku nampak ada tangan alien bergerak-gerak di dalam peti dia" Harraz masuk ke dalam situ

"Bagi aku masuk dulu" Harraz keluar balik dan berikan laluan kepada Kaizo. Dia menyalakan lampu yang ada di jam kuasanya. Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya

Kaizo lihat, di tepi dinding itu tiada kesan apa-apa. Hanyalah sebuah dinding koridor biasa sahaja. Maka dia berjalan dengan begitu perlahan kerana takut jika dia terlepas pandang. Makin lama makin dalam mereka berjalan di laluan koridor itu. Tiada bau atau benda-benda aneh berlaku sehinggalah mereka satu cahaya di penghujung koridor tersebut. Kaizo cepatkan pergerakan dia untuk melihat apa yang ada di situ dan akhirnya, dia masuk ke sebuah bilik yang penuh dengan alien-alien yang telah dibekukan. Semuanya masih dalam keadaan sempurna. Lynna ada di situ tetapi dia diikat pada sebuah kerusi. Dia di kelilingi dengan beberapa crystal putih

"Lynna!"

"Kak Lynna!"

"Kaizo?" Lynna membuka matanya sedikit "Fang? Boboiboy?" Dia tersenyum kerana penyelamat dia sudah pun tiba di situ

"Lynna.. kau ok ke?" Kaizo cuba bukakan ikatan di tangan Lynna tetapi sebuah bebola api menghalang dia buat begitu. Kaizo melompat kebelakang sebelum diri dia terkena dengan bebola api tersebut. Dia pandang ke atas dan nampak Professor Cisco sedang terbang di udara "KAU! APA YANG KAU INGIN LAKUKAN TERHADAP DIA?"

"Hmm... aku cuma nak bekukan dia dan simpan dia di sini selama-lamanya"

"JANGAN HARAP! SERANGAN BAYANG!" Professor Cisco menggelakkan diri daripada terkena serangan daripada Fang "Isk! Aku akan hapuskan kau! JAGA KAU NANTI"

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE! TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

"AMBIK NI!" Professor Cisco semburkan api berwarna ungu ke arah serangan Blaze tadi. Ianya menyebabkan sebuah letupan di udara itu. Fang sempat melindungi rakan-rakan dia

"Yaya, Faye, Bella, Harraz.. korang cuba bawa lari kak Lynna dari sini. Biar aku tolong abang Kaizo dan Fang untuk hapuskan alien durjana tu"

"Ok! Hati-hati tau" kata Bella "And jaga si Pang tu elok-elok.. dia tahu main serang aje.. hehehee"

"Sempat lagi yea kau ni" Bella tersengih kepada Boboiboy

Professor Cisco meletupkan beberapa peti-peti kosong di situ. Ada juga yang mengandungi seekor alien pelik tetapi alien itu sudah lama mati kerana kesejukan peti tersebut. Professor itu tidak berpuas hati, dia melempar beberapa bola api ke arah Kaizo

"DINDING TENAGA! PANG! PERGI SELAMATKAN KAK LYNNA!"

"Jangan risau abang Kaizo, saya sudah suruh rakan-rakan saya yang lain pergi bukakan ikatan kak Lynna" kata Blaze "Saya akan bantu abang Kaizo"

"Baiklah.. serang dia selagi aku boleh menahan dinding tenaga dia semampu mana yang aku boleh" Kaizo masih lagi menahan dinding tenaga dia agar mereka semua tidak terkena serangan berapi itu. Fang dan Blaze pandang satu sama lain dan mereka tahu apa yang mereka perlu lakukan iaitu kuasa combo

"Boboiboy Gempa! TANAH MENCENGKAM!" Sebuah gunung kecil terbentuk di dalam bilik itu. Ianya terus mencengkam Professor Cisco "Fang! Sekarang!" Serangan dari Professor Cisco terhenti. Dia cuba untuk lepaskan diri daripada situ

"HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat dan mendarat di atas helang bayang dia "SERANGAN TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"TETAKAN TENAGA!"

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH HAPUSKAN AKU!" Professor Cisco menggunakan kuasa untuk letupkan tanah gunung kecil itu dan lalu dia dapat melepaskan diri "HAHAHAAAA! RASAKAN SERANGAN API AKU!" Mata dia pandang ke arah Kaizo, Fang dan Blaze tetapi dia ternampak Lynna cuba larikan diri untuk keluar dari bilik rahsia itu. Lalu dia melempar beberapa bola berapi ke atas siling bilik itu. Yaya, Bella, Faye dan Harraz berjaya keluar dari bilik tersebut tetapi Lynna tidak sempat keluar dari bilik itu kerana semburan api muncul di muka pintu itu. Lynna terkejut dengan semburan api itu. Siling bilik itu terjatuh dan hampir terkena Lynna

"LYNNA!"

"KAK LYNNA!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengheret Lynna ke tepi diri dia daripada terkena siling bilik itu "Kak Lynna ok?"

"Akak ok.. terima kasih Fang"

"Pang, kau lindungi kak Lynna.. biar aku uruskan si gila tu" Mata Kaizo melirik ke arah Professor Cisco yang masih lagi berligar-ligar di udara "Aku akan ajar dia"

"Kaizo.. aku boleh bantu kau" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum kepada Kaizo "Bagilah aku bantu kau.. kitakan satu pasukan" Kaizo terdiam sebentar. Dia melihat Professor Cisco itu dan terus melihat Lynna

"Baiklah.. tapi apa-apa terjadi dekat kau.. kau kena keluar dari sini, biar Pang bawa kau pergi ke tempat yang selamat" Lynna angguk tanda setuju "Baiklah, Pang dan Boboiboy.."

"Nanti Kaizo.. aku ada satu rancangan. Boboiboy dan Fang serang si gila tu dan kau Kaizo, ikut aku"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut rancangan kau" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Fang angguk. Boboiboy sudah keluarkan keris petir dia dan Fang sudah mula keluarkan kuasa bayang dia "Apa rancangan kau sebenarnya?"

"MASA BEREHAT SUDAH TAMAT!" Lynna dan Kaizo berlari ke tepi dinding bilik apabila sebuah hantaran bola berapi menuju ke arah mereka. Fang dan Boboiboy sempat selamatkan diri. Bilik rahsia itu semakin hancur akibat serangan Professor Cisco "Kau ingat kau dapat lari daripada aku" Dia hanya tumpukan kepada Lynna dan Kaizo sahaja. Dia tidak sedar dengan serangan dari Boboiboy dan Fang

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

Professor Cisco terkena serangan tersebut. Dia terjatuh di atas lantai. Muka dia bengang dengan serangan tadi tapi sasaran dia masih juga Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia tidak akan mengaku kalah di situ. Selagi dia masih lagi boleh berlawan, dia akan lawan. Dia bangun dari situ. Kaizo dan Lynna mengumpul beberapa crystal putih itu. Rancangan Lynna adalah untuk memerangkap Professor Cisco di dalam lingkaran crystal putih itu. Selagi dia di dalam lingkaran crystal itu, selain itu dia tidak boleh menggunakan kuasa dia

"Fang, kita kena hapuskan dia dengan cepat sebelum dia serang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Ok.. HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG!"

"SHEILD!" Professor Cisco melindungi diri dia daripada di serang oleh harimau bayang Fang "HAHAHAHAAA! LEMAH BETUL SERANGAN KAU! RASAKAN BEBOLA API AKU LAGI!" Sebuah lingkaran api terbentu di antara Fang dan Boboiboy. Mereka terperangkap di dalam lingkarang api berwarna ungu itu

"PANG!" Kaizo berlari untuk pergi selamatkan Fang

"KAIZO! JANGAN!" Lynna terbang sepantas mungkin apabila dia ternampak Professor baling sebuah bola berapi ke arah Kaizo. Lynna sempat menolak Kaizo ke tepi dan malangnya, Lynna yang terkena bebola api itu. Lynna terpelanting dan terkena peti-peti kaca yang ada alien lain di dalamnya. Kaizo melihat Lynna terjatuh dari atas sehinggalah ke atas lantai dengan kesan luka di bahagian bahu dan dadanya. Kepala dia terkena serpihan kaca peti yang tajam dan menyebabkan berlakunya pendarahan di situ

"LYNNA!"

"KAK LYNNA! BERANI KAU CEDERAKAN KAKAK KESAYANGAN AKU! HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat keluar dari lingkaran api itu "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat Professor Cisco dan dia tidak akan benarkan professor itu dapat lepaskan diri

"CAKARAN HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"TETAKAN TENAGA!"

Kedua serangan tersebut membuat Professor Cisco menjerit dan meletup di situ. Akhirnya dia mati di situ. Bilik rahsia itu sudah hampir musnah tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja tentang itu kerana nyawa Lynna dalam bahaya

"Abang... cepat! Kak Lynna masih bernafas lagi"

"Ke tepi.." Kaizo angkat Lynna dan berlari keluar dari bilik rahsia itu, terus ke kapal angkasa dia. Kaizo harus selamatkan nyawa Lynna sebelum terlambat

* * *

"Kapten, saya rasa.. kalau kita pulang ke bumi, nyawa Lynna tidak mungkin dapat di selamatkan"

"Jadi, apa cadangan kau?" kata Kaizo yang kini berada di biliknya sambil temankan Lynna dalam tidak sedarkan diri. Lynna diberikan alat bantuan pernafasan dan luka tadi telah dibalut dengan kain tetapi ianya masih tidak mencukupi untuk selamatkan nyawa Lynna

"Saya cadangankan kita pergi planet paling dekat sekali iaitu planet asal Kapten. Kita hantar Lynna ke hospital planet itu"

"Hmm.. buatlah apa yang kau perlu lakukan untuk selamatkan dia"

"Baik kapten" Lahap keluar dari bilik kaptennya. Dia melihat kaptennya duduk di atas kerusi sambil menatap wajah sahabat baiknya itu "Semoga kapten tidak kehilangan seorang lagi sahabat"

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Fang yang ada di tepi pintu bilik abangnya

"Masuklah, Pang" Fang terus masuk apabila dia dapat kebenaran dari Lahap

"Abang.. abang ok ke?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Abang nak adik nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Apasal kau nak nyanyi pulak?"

"Untuk ceriakan hati abang yang sedang kesedihan" Fang pegang bahu abangnya "Tapi.. kak Lynna tidak akan pergi buat selama-lamanya kerana tadi abang sendiri nampak masa depan kak Lynna. Lagipun kak Lynna kan kuat dan tabah macam abang"

"Betul kata kau tapi bagaimana kalau masa depan itu memang sudah berubah"

"Entahlah abang.. adik tidak pasti tapi apa-apa pun, masa depan kita sentiasa berubah-ubah kerana apa yang kita buat sekarang ni, akan memberi kesan kepada masa depan kita seperti abang pernah melihat abang dan adik tinggalkan bumi selepas sahaja adik tamat belajar"

"Mana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Kawan adik si Ying tu yang beritahu. Kita tinggalkan bumi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi adik yakin, abang tidak akan buat begitu pada masa hadapan nanti"

"Yea, abang tidak akan buat begitu melainkan kalau ada kecemasan" Kaizo tersenyum kecil sambil melihat adiknya "Abang nak sedekahkan senyuman abang kepada adik"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Fang yang rasa pelik dengan abangnya

"Kerana kau ingin ceriakan hati abang dan supaya abang tidak terlalu risau tentang kak Lynna. Terima kasih adik kerana sentiasa ada di sisi abang" Kaizo memeluk adiknya. Fang boleh rasa titisan air mata abangnya jatuh ke atas bahu dia "Kalau kau tidak bantu abang tadi, mungkin dengan diri abang juga akan di tangkap oleh Professor Cisco tu. Terima kasih adik ku"

"Sama-sama abang"

"Pang, abang perlu hantar kak Lynna ke planet kita dan abang juga akan temankan dia sehingga dia pulih.. kau dan kawan-kawan kau, pulanglah ke bumi dulu. Jangan risau tentang kami nanti, atuk dan nenek akan jaga kak Lynna juga"

"Baiklah abang, adik akan pulang ke bumi" Kaizo lepaskan adiknya. Senyuman adiknya membuat dia hati tersentuh sedikit "Abang jaga kak Lynna baik-baik sebab dia lah satu-satunya sahabat baik abang sekarang ini. Dia lah segala-galanya di dalam hidup abang sekarang ini juga, begitu juga dengan adik" Kaizo angguk sahaja. Sebelum Fang keluar dari bilik itu, dia pegang jari Lynna sekejap

"Kak Lynna, sembuh cepat tau.. adik tunggu akak dekat bumi" Fang berikan senyum kecil kepada Lynna. Dia berharap senyuman itu dapat berikan harapan kepada Lynna untuk cepat sembuh dan pulang ke bumi secepat mungkin

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok ke chapter ni? kalau tak best.. maaf T_T**

 **Yang minta kisah sedih tu... kenalah bersabar sebab author belum ada idea lagi.. sabar yea.. mencari sesuatu idea bukanlah perkara yang mudah, kadang-kadang boleh buat kepala ni pening sebab asyik fikirkan idea yang menarik.. harap faham apa yang author katakan tadi**

 **Angel Lovely - thank you dear sebab sudi baca fanfic author ni!**

 **mysterious girl - soalan mysterious girl dekat fanfic Kawan Baik ku 3.. author belum kahwin lagi :D thank you yea sebab bagi review dekat situ :3 Ayat-ayat yang author tulis selalunya datang dari hati.. author tiada pengalaman indah kalau dalam bab-bab bercinta ni xD hehehee**

 **deasy - author tak kan dengar kata-kata mereka! author akan terus menulis xD thank you adik!**

 **Lily - Hehehee... setiap watak oc author mempunyai personality yang berbeza-beza :D takdelah mereka nampak 1 dimensi dan sama sahaja.. tak menariklah kalau begitu dan tiada warna berbezanya nanti.. semuanya nampak satu warna sahaja xD oh yea.. Lily lukis gambar Bella tu, bagaimana Lily bayangkan rupanya dia? tiba-tiba author nak pula try lukis trio huru hara xD entahlah menjadi ke tak nanti :P thank you sebab berikan idea.. and thank you also sebab berikan kata-kata semangat!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update hari khamis or Jumaat ok :P**

 **-Sayonara-**


	77. Bunga

**Welcome back my lovely readers! How are you? semua ok? hehehee**

 **oh yea, tentang fanfic on shot Yang Terakhir tu.. fanfic tu tiada kena mengena dengan fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. jangan salah faham yea :D**

 **Thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan thank you juga kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bunga

Langit biru, awan dalam pelbagai bentuk bergerak begitu perlahan tapi apa yang di pandang oleh Fang adalah jauh daripada itu. Dia menunggu abang dia pulang ke bumi bersama Lynna. Adakah Lynna masih dirawat lagi atau dia masih belum sedar lagi? Fang hanya mampu menunggu dan berdoa sahaja. Sudah seminggu rumah dia menjadi sunyi kerana ketiadaan suara abang dia yang garang itu. Fang duduk termenung di dalam kelasnya sambil fikirkan tentang abangnya dan juga Lynna

"Termenung ke Fang?" Fang menoleh sedikit. Boboiboy, kawan baik dia sedang menegur dia "Abang kau takde menghubungi kau?"

"Takde, Boboiboy" Fang terus pandang ke langit balik

"Kau tak nak rehat ke dengan kita orang? Ying ada bawa bekalan makanan untuk kita semua"

"Takpelah Boboiboy, aku tak lapar" kata Fang dengan nada yang perlahan

"Ok.. kalau kau nak apa-apa, hubungi aku nanti" Fang tidak jawab, dia teruskan sahaja termenung di luar tingkap "Jom Gopal, kita pergi turun rehat"

"Fang, nanti kalau abang kau balik.. beritahu aku ok" Fang terus pusingkan kepala dia ke arah Gopal dengan perasaan ragu-ragu

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba nak tahu ni, Gopal?" tanya Fang sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Ada alien rasuk kau ke?"

"Mana ada.. aku nak tahu sebab aku nak minta abang kau tolong singgah dekat kedai yang kita beli burger hari tu. Sedap pula burger galaxy hari tu. Sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi aku.. hehehehe" Gopal mula undurkan diri apabila aura-aura kegelapan Fang mula timbul dari tubuh badan dia "Errr... aku pergi dulu!"

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni. Sempat lagi si Gopal tu minta belikan burger"

"Sabar Fang, dia bergurau aje tu"

"Bergurau apa kebendannya. Buat aku naik angin adalah" Fang terus sambung balik termenung di luar tingkap "Kau pergilah berehat, aku nak duduk dekat sini aje" Boboiboy tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia terus beredar dari situ, meninggalkan Fang seorang sahaja di dalam kelas

Fang cuba menghubungi abangnya tetapi panggilnya tidak dijawab. Dia cuba menghubungi Lahap tetapi jawapannya sama juga. Dua-dua tidak menjawab panggilan dia. Adakah mereka telah larikan diri dan tinggalkan dia keseorangan di sini?

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah. Kak Lynna mesti belum sembuh lagi tu.. dan abang aku..." Fang terdiam sebentar "Mesti sibuk jaga kak Lynna sampai lupakan aku"

"Taklah, abang kau tak lupakan kau pun" Fang menoleh sedikit. Sepupu dia pula kali ini menegur dia "Mummy and daddy aku ada hubungi aku semalam. Dia cakap abang kau setiap hari ada dekat hospital sebab nak temankan kak Lynna. Kemungkinan mereka akan balik esok sebab kak Lynna dah keluar dari hospital tapi nenek kita tu macam biasalah, akan suruh kak Lynna berehat dulu dekat rumah sebelum pulang ke sini"

"Baguslah ibu bapa kau beritahu kau tapi kenapa abang aku tak hubungi aku"

"Sebenarnya abang kau ada berikan pesanan kepada mummy dan daddy aku. Dia cakap.." Faye betulkan suara dia buat ala-ala nada Kaizo "Pang, jangan risaukan tentang diri abang. Abang sihat di sini dan kak Lynna sudah sembuh tetapi badan dia masih lemah.. itu ajelah pesanan dia. And..."

"And apa lagi?"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo, dia orang kena terjah dengan atuk dan nenek kita.. hehehee.." Faye tergelak kecil di situ "Tak tahulah apa yang dia orang akan jawab nanti"

"Ala, abang aku akan cakap.. dia orang tu kawan sahaja.. entah betul ke tak. Rasa nak aje aku hempuk kepala abang aku dengan periuk. Kak Lynna pun sama juga"

"Tapi..." Faye terus berdiri di depan Fang "Macam mana kalau betullah mereka memang hanyalah kawan sahaja dan tidak lebih daripada itu. Kalau betul macam mana? kalau dia orang ada hubungan pun, kenapa perlu rahsiakan daripada kita semua? Mesti ada sebabnya kan"

"Sebabnya adalah takde sebab... malaslah aku nak fikirkan. Lantaklah dia orang nak bercinta ke, tak nak bercinta ke.. asalkan dia orang berdua tu bahagia dan sihat" Tiba-tiba sahaja ada bungkusan donut lobak merah di atas meja dia "Aik, mana datang donut ni?"

"Dey, aku yang belikanlah" muncul Gopal dengan ayam gorengnya dua ketul

"Baik pula kau ni" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Gopal dengan perasann ragu-ragu

"Kalau kau nak tahu.. ini budak-budak perempuan dalam kelas kau dan juga kawan baik kau si Boboiboy yang suruh aku belikan untuk kau tapi... apasallah aku juga yang kena belikan" menangis Gopal sambil kunyah ayam gorengnya

"Dah tu, kau yang tiba-tiba suruh abang dia pergi belikan burger galaxy. Kau lah kena beli pergi minta maaf balik dekat Fang" Gopal terus tersengih kepada kawan baik iaitu Boboiboy yang baru sahaja muncul

"Hmm... yelah Boboiboy. Donut ini sebagai kemaafan dari aku"

"Terima kasih.. tapi aku tak marah pun sebenarnya" Fang membuka bungkusan donut lobak merah itu "Cuma geram sahaja. Oh yea, Faye kata abang aku akan balik esok. Bolehlah aku buatkan sup kegemaran dia nanti"

"Hehehee.. selama abang Kaizo takde, kita orang asyik makan makanan yang ada ikan aje. Idoli setiap hari minta ikan ikan ikan ikan.. sampai diri aku dah jadi macam ikan" Faye tergelak sedikit "Kasihan Idoli, setiap kali kita orang nak pergi sekolah. Terpaksa hantar dia ke kedai Tok Aba dulu. Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang jaga dia sementara menunggu Rizu atau Emmy, tak pun si Lily pulang dari sekolah"

"Tapi Ochobot ada cerita dekat aku, Idoli suka duduk dan tolong Tok Aba dekat kedai. Tok Aba siap ajar dia buat pancake lagi tapi yang kelakarnya, Idoli tanya Tok Aba.. ada tak pancake perisa ikan.. hehehe" Boboiboy terbayangkan pancake perisa ikan itu dan bagaimana rasanya nanti. Gopal pula yang rasa hendak muntah di situ sebab tidak pernah orang buat pancake perisa ikan

"Pas tu, Tok Aba kata apa dekat dia, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan mulut dia masih kunyah donut lobak merah

"Tok Aba kata pancake perisa ikan takde.. tapi kalau pancake perisa pisang adalah. Lepas tu Tok Aba buatkanlah dia pancake pisang"

"Patutlah malam semalam dia asyik menjerit pancake pisang aje. Lepas tu menjerit kerepek pisang kerepek pisang.. ingatkan si Lily pun kerja, rupanya bukan" Fang terus gigit donut dia "Semalam aku balik dari sekolah, habis bersepah satu rumah. Entah apa si Lily buat dengan Idoli dekat rumah. Rizu pula tiada, dia ikut ibu dia pergi ke KL"

"Hehehehe... ala, lepas tu kau juga yang rajin kemaskan rumah. Kau kan OCD terlebih" Fang terus berikan jelingan dia kepada Faye dengan mulut dia masih kunyah donut "Esok abang kau dah balik, kau nak buat sup lobak merah aje ke? Tak nak buat sesuatu untuk kak Lynna sekali?"

"Tak kot.. lagipun kak Lynna mesti terus balik ke rumah dia tapi.. aku rasa pelik pula.. nanti kak Lynna nak jawab apa dia keluarga dia sebab hilang selama seminggu"

"Ala, dia jawab ajelah yang dia kahwin lari dengan abang kau. Dia tunjuk cincin kahwin dia dekat keluarga dia, lepas tu ibu bapa dia mesti nak jumpa abang kau dan kak Lynna dengan senang hatinya, tunjuklah suami dia yang tercinta" Terus kepala Gopal kena tepuk dengan Boboiboy. Fang pula sudah berapi-api dengan Gopal "Hehehee.. jangan marah aku Fang"

"Kuat betul imaginasi kau ni yea.. tak habis-habis lagi dengan kahwin lari kau. Apa kata kau ajelah yang pergi kahwin lari.. apa nama budak perempuan tu.. hah! Si Mimiko tu" Gopal tersembur ayam goreng dia ke muka Fang "Cheh, muka aku juga yang jadi mangsa"

"Padan muka kau, Fang" Boboiboy ketawa kecil

"Dey! Buat apa aku nak kahwin lari dia tu.. aku kecil lagi lah! Dia tu suka bagi aku makanan aje.. tadi dia bagi aku biskut chocolate. Siap bentuk biskut tu bentuk aku lagi" Boboiboy, Fang dan Faye berikan senyuman lebar kepada Gopal "Ke-kenapa korang senyum dekat aku macam tu?"

"Hehehe... kau tak perasan ke, orang tu ada hati dekat kau" Faye ketawa kecil kepada Gopal "Habislah kau.. dapat seorang peminat perempuang yang suka bagi makan"

"Ala, bagi makan aje.. lagipun, aku akan tetap menghargai makanan yang dia berikan kepada aku sebab aku percaya dia ingin menjadi alien yang baik! Seperti mana sebelum ini, Ratu Lily telah menyesal dengan perbuatan dia dan dengan adanya superhero yang baik hati dekat sini, kita telah berjaya mengubah Ratu Lily yang kejam kepada seorang ratu yang baik! Jadi, aku Gopal, akan pastikan Mimiko akan berubah menjadi baik! dan aku akan menjadi kawan kepada Mimiko.. nak cakap kawan baik, tak boleh juga sebab Boboiboy tetapi kawan baik aku! Aku akan tetap menyokong dengan kesukaan dia iaitu memasak!"

"Hmm... bolehlah tu tapi abang dia tu.. macam mana? Si kasanova sekolah"

"Hehehee.. ala, abaikan ajelah abang dia tu Fang. Aku tengok dia dengan bahagianya mengurat budak-budak perempuan dekat sekolah kita ni, termasuklah Faye, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily tapi dalam banyak-banyak tu.. Lily juga yang dia nak.. hehe" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Tapi Lily nak my BBB-CHAN" Semua pandang seseorang yang ada di tepi Boboiboy "Hai semua! LILY ADA DEKAT SINI BERSAMA IDOLI! YEAHHH!" Lily dan Idoli melompat-lompat di dalam kelas Fang

"Apahal korang ada dekat sini? Mana Rizu?" tanya Fang

"Rizu ada dekat rumah kawan dia" jawab Lily "Dia cakap dia nak buat kerja sekolah dengan kawan baik dia tu. Lily dan Idoli bosan dekat rumah, nak selongkar bilik abang Kaizo pun, semalam dah habis selongkar. Tiada benda yang menarik Lily jumpa tapi bilik landak memang penuh dengan plushie plushie landak. Jadi semalam kita orang main lempar-lempar landak, termasuklah plushie itik sekali"

"WOI! YANG KAU USIK BARANG AKU KENAPA?"

"Ala landak, Lily tak tahu nak main apa dengan Idoli. Jadi Lily mainlah baling-baling landak.. heheheee" Lily tersenyum lebar di situ tanpa rasa bersalah

"Abang Fang jangan marah kakak Lily. Dia tak salah, yang salah adalah plushie-plushie landak tu sebab nampak comel... hehehee" Idoli terus tunjukkan plushie landak yang dia bawa ke sekolah. Muka Fang menjadi merah kemarahan kerana itu adalah plushie landak yang pertama dia dapat daripada abang dia

Lalu dia merampas plushie tersebut dari tangan Idoli dan lalu dia memeluk plushie landak itu di dadanya sambil pejamkan matanya. Kemarahan dia kepada Idoli terus hilang. Bau plushie landak itu membuatkan dia menjadi lebih rindu kepada abangnya yang masih belum pulang lagi. Dia terbayangkan balik saat-saat abangnya berikan plushie itu ketika mereka berada di pasar malam pada dua tahun lalu. Idoli tidak begitu kisah plushie dirampas dengan begitu kasar kerana dia tahu, plushie itu adalah milik Fang. Mereka semua melihat Fang memeluk plushie itu dengan begitu erat sekali. Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Fang dan hati dia rasa cukup bahagia

"Esok dia akan pulang.. dia akan sampai di sini dengan selamat" bisik Fang sambil membelai kepala plushie landak itu

* * *

Pada malam itu, ketika semua sedang tidur nyenyak. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya secara senyap. Dia tidak mahu adiknya terjaga dari tidur. Dia hanya mahu melihat adiknya tidur. Dia tersenyum melihat adiknya tidur sambil melihat plushie landak. Lalu Kaizo pergi ke tepi katil adiknya, dia mengangkat selimut itu untuk menyelimut badan adiknya

"Pang, abang sudah balik" bisik Kaizo secara perlahan. Dia biarkan adiknya tidur dan terus keluar dari bilik adiknya

"Abang..." Kaizo menoleh sedikit. Fang terdengar bisikan abangnya tadi "Abang sudah pulang.."

"Yea adik" Kaizo pusing dan berjalan balik ke katil adiknya. Kaizo duduk di atas katil adiknya. Kenapa dia nampak adik dia yang sedang duduk di hadapan dia seperti budak-budak sahaja, bukan budak remaja. Mungkin bayangan dia sahaja atau mungkin dia selalu melihat adiknya seperti kanak-kanak kecil atau mungkin adiknya ingin bermanja dengan dia

"Adik sihat?"

"Adik sihat sahaja abang" Fang peluk leher abangnya "Selamat kembali abang" Lalu dia lepaskan leher abangnya "Macam mana dengan kak Lynna? Bukan ke abang sepatutnya balik esok?"

"Hmm.. abang tak nak buat keluarga Lynna risaukan tentang dia, jadi abang senyap-senyap balik ke sini secepat mungkin. Atuk marah abang tetapi dia faham kenapa abang buat begitu. Lynna sihat sahaja tapi dia perlu berehat sekarang ini. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari dia tidak dapat datang ke sini"

"Oklah tu.. atuk dan nenek mesti rasa kecewa sebab abang balik awal"

"Memang pun tapi abang sudah hubungi dia orang dekat kapal angkasa dan minta maaf" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya "Abang gembira bila dah sampai sini sebab abang tidak sabar nak tengok adik"

"Adik pun gembira bila abang dah pulang tapi.. kak Lynna, siapa hantar? Lahap ke?"

"Tak.. abang yang hantar dia tadi sebelum pulang ke sini" Tangan Kaizo menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket dia dan keluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam "Abang sempat belikan sesuatu untuk adik dekat sana. Bukalah"

"Abang beli apa?" Fang membuka kotak itu secara perlahan. Dia tersenyum apabila dia melihat isi kandungan kotak tersebut. Lalu dia membawa keluarnya. Sebutir mutiara berwarna pink "Lawanya tapi.. ini bukan ke hadiah untuk budak perempuan. Apasal abang bagi adik? Adik bukan adik perempuan kepada abang"

"Aku sudah belikan untuk kau, kau menolak pulak. Baik abang bagi orang lain" Fang terus tersengih sambil simpan mutiara pink itu

"Hehehee.. maaf, adik suka dan adik akan simpan dengan baik. Terima kasih abang" Terus Fang berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada abangnya "Abang, macam mana dengan kak Lynna dekat hospital hari tu?"

"Semuanya ok. Atuk dan nenek tak putus-putus melawat Lynna dekat hospital. Macam-macam soalan kita orang kena"

"Hehehee.. mesti dahi abang berkerut-kerut sebab nenek dan atuk asyik bagi soalan aje"

"Memang pun" Kaizo terus bermasam muka "Sudah, kau pergi tidur.. abang nak pergi mandi dan lepas tu tidur" Dia bangun dari katil adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang"

"Selamat malam, abang"

* * *

Pagi itu, Fang terhidu bau hangus dari dapur rumahnya. Dia tinggalkan meja belajarnya dan cepat-cepat turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku di dapur. Asap-asap hitam berkepul-kepul keluar dari dapur. Fang menjadi cemas, dia terus masuk ke dalam dapur yang sudah bersepah itu. Tepung dan kulit-kulit telur merata-rata tempat. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik berguling di atas lantai. Habis badan mereka penuh dengan kesan-kesan tepung. Dia terkejut melihat Idoli cuba memasak sekeping pancake pisang

"IDOLI! APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN" Baru Fang nak menjerit tetapi hati dia terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya

Idoli terus berlari untuk pergi memeluk Kaizo. Dia menangis di situ kerana dia tahu dia buat salah dan dia tidak mahu dimarahi oleh Kaizo

"Maafkan Idoli.. Idoli nak buat sesuatu untuk abang Kaizo tapi pancake tu hangus. Idoli belajar buat pancake pisang dari Tok Aba dan bebola kuning.. maafkan Idoli.." Kemarahan Kaizo terus hilang selepas sahaja dia mendengar penjelasan dari Idoli. Dia lepaskan pelukan Idoli dan lalu melutut di depan anak kecil itu

"Abang maafkan tapi lain kali ajak Pang atau Faye untuk menolong Idoli buatkan pancake. Jangan buat seorang diri, nanti diri Idoli juga yang cedera. Abang juga yang kena marah dengan ayah kamu sebab tidak menjaga Idoli dengan baik. Idoli jangan menangis" Idoli mengesat air matanya. Hati dia rasa lega sedikit

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo. Abang Kaizo adalah abang yang terbaik. Abang Fang memang bertuah sangat dapat abang yang terbaik dan terkuat di galaxy! Sebab itu abang Kaizo adalah idola Idoli" Kaizo belai rambut Idoli "Hehehee... kita buat pancake pisang sama-sama"

"Hmm.. dengan dapur masih ada bau hangus, apa kata abang bawa Idoli dan juga Pang pergi sarapan pagi dekat luar"

"Yea ke abang?" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Kalau macam tu, adik pergi siapkan diri sekarang juga!" Fang berlari naik ke atas untuk pergi ambil jaket ungunya

"Idoli pergi panggil Faye"

"Tapi abang Kaizo.. kakak Faye dah keluar rumah. Dia pergi rumah kakak Bella"

"Keluar rumah tanpa beritahu aku. Nak kena budak tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Takpe, nanti abang akan hukum dia"

"Abang Kaizo memang suka hukum orang yea tapi abang Kaizo tak pernah nak hukum abang Rizu"

"Sebab Rizu ada penyakit, jadi abang tak naklah bagi dia hukuman walaupun kadang-kadang dia ada buat kesalahan dia tapi abang tahu, dia akan kesal dengan kesalahan dia nanti. Dia bukan macam si Pang tu, dah buat nakal.. lepas tu buat balik. Terpaksalah abang hukum dia" Kaizo bangun dari situ "Jom kita pergi sarapan pagi dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"YEAHH! IDOLI NAK PANCAKE PISANG!" Idoli melompat-lompat kegembiraan di situ. Sebelum mereka keluar, Kaizo buang pancake yang sudah hangus itu. Kuali leper sudah di masukkan ke dalam sinki. Balik nanti dia akan suruh Fang bersihkan dapur

"ABANG! ADIK SUDAH SIAP!" Jerit Fang kepada abangnya

Idoli cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kaizo untuk keluar dari dari dapur. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar makan bersama dengan kedua abang alien dia. Sambil dia mengheret Kaizo keluar dari dapur, sambil itulah dia melompat-lompat keluar. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia ubahkan diri dia menjadi seekor anak kucing. Dia melompat-lompat di kaki Kaizo kerana terlampau gembira sangat

"Anak kucing ni, seronok sangatlah tu dapat makan dekat luar" Fang mengangkat Idoli dan lalu mengusap kepalanya. Idoli begitu suka apabila ada orang belai kepala dia "Heheehe.. manja betul anak kucing ni"

"Hmmm... mari kita pergi. Abang tak sabar nak menghirup udara segar dekat luar"

"Dekat planet kita tu takde udara segar ke?" tanya Fang sambil berjalan ke pintu rumah bersama dengan abangnya

"Ada tu ada tapi abang hanya dapat duduk di hospital sahaja untuk jaga kak Lynna" Kaizo membuka pintu rumah tersebut "Jadi, abang tak sempat nak pergi mana-mana atau bawa dia pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar planet kita"

"Takpelah abang, kalau ada peluang lagi.. kita balik ke planet asal kita dan bawa kak Lynna sekali. Mungkin kawan-kawan adik akan ikut kita sekali" Tangan Fang masih lagi belai kepala Idoli. Lama-kelamaan, Idoli tertidur di dalam dakapan Fang "Tidur dah si anak kucing ni"

"Nanti kita dah sampai, kejutkan lah dia" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit

Fang rasa pelik pula dengan abang dia. Semenjak abang dia pulang dari ke bumi, kegarangan abang dia seperti sudah reda sedikit. Adakah sesuatu yang berlaku semasa abang dia berada di hospital? Atau ini adalah bukan abang dia? Atau pun abang dia termakan sesuatu, tak pun abang dia berbuat baik sebab ingin meluangkan masa bersama dengan dia dan juga Idoli. Macam-macamlah Fang fikirkan sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba

"Pelik pelik.." bisik Fang secara perlahan. Kaizo hanya melihat adiknya yang diam sahaja semenjak mereka keluar dari rumah tadi tetapi dia abaikan sahaja

* * *

"Adeh, penat aku berjalan"

"Kau kenapa Gopal? Nampak macam kau lari dari sesuatu aje" tanya Boboiboy yang kini berada di kedai Tok Aba. Buku kerja sekolah dia terbuka luas di atas meja kaunter. Boboiboy melihat Gopal dalam keadaan kepenatan

"Kau pergi bersenam ke?" tanya Ochobot pula

"Mana ada.. aku tak larat nak jalan sebab perut aku penuh dengan makanan. Si Mimiko lah datang rumah aku, hantar makanan banyak-banyak. Amma aku suruh habiskan makanan dia dan tidak boleh membazir! Sedap makanan si Mimiko tu tapi.. aku tak larat dah" Gopal terus dudukkan diri di atas kerusi bangku kedai. Dia baringkan kepala dia sebab dia rasa sedikit pening "Air kosong satu"

"Kasihan kau yea tapi kenapa tak bawa semua makanan tu ke sini? Kan elok kalau boleh berkongsi bersama" Gopal tersengih kepada Tok Aba

"Saya lupalah Tok Aba" Gopal tersengih lagi apabila Tok Aba gelengkan kepala dia kepada Gopal. Ochobot sudah pun berikan air kosong kepada Gopal

"Kau ingat makan ajelah, terus lupa nak kongsi dengan aku" Boboiboy sambung balik membuat kerja sekolah dia "Kau pagi-pagi datang ke sini kenapa, Gopal?"

"Aku ingat nak ajak kau pergi ke bandar nanti sebab aku nak beli game baru! dan lagi satu sebab ada kedai baru buka dekat bandar. Kedai jual chocolate sahaja.. aku dengar ada pelbagai chocolate dia jual.. BESTNYA! Bolehlah aku beli chocolate banyak-banyak sebelum kita pergi ke sekolah nanti" Gopal sudah terbayangkan diri dia di dalam lautan chocolate. Dia boleh terhidu bau aroma chocolate, padahal itu adalah waffle chocolate yang sedang dibuat oleh Tok Aba

"Makan aje kamu tahu. Belajar bila nak tahu?"

"Err.. esok esok.. tapi jangan risau Tok Aba, cucu atuk ni.. dia tidak akan biarkan saya gagal semasa peperiksaan nanti! Dia akan bantu saya untuk mendapat markah yang tinggi. Betul tak Boboiboy?"

"Hmmm... time nak dekat dekat peperiksaan ajelah kau cari aku atau Yaya atau Ying, tak pun si Fang tu tapi markah.. bolehlah lagi"

"Buat apa dia nak cari aku, asal aku ajar aje.. mulalah merungut dia tu" muncul Fang dengan seekor anak kucing di dalam dakapan dia "Tok Aba, bagi saya 3 keping pancake, 2 chocolate dan 1 pancake pisang"

"Baik!" Tok Aba dengan sukanya, terus buatkan pancake untuk Fang

"Eh, abang kau dah balik" Terkejut Boboiboy melihat Kaizo ada di situ "Bukan ke abang Kaizo balik hari ni dan sampai esok?"

"Aku senyap senyap balik awal" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Kaizo duduk di sebelah Boboiboy sambil melihat rancangan TV di kedai Tok Aba

"Dia balik senyap senyap sebab nak elakkan diri daripada di soalan oleh atuk dan nenek aku" Fang bisik kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka berdua terus ketawa kecil dan faham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Fang tadi "Tapi dia orang dah terkena pun semasa kak Lynna dalam hospital" Mereka ketawa lagi. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo sambil menggenggamkan tangan dia

"Kak Lynna macam mana?"

"Mengikut kata abang aku, kak Lynna ok tapi dia kenalah berehat. Jadi kak Lynna tak dapat nak datang ke sini dalam beberapa hari" kata Fang sambil melihat kepala Idoli bergerak-gerak, mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan ekor dia mula bergerak-gerak "Dah bangun pun anak kucing ni"

"Hehehe.. comel aje dia tidur dekat tangan kau" Boboiboy melihat Fang letakkan anak kucing itu di atas rumput. Lalu Idoli ubahkan diri dia menjadi manusia kucing "Selamat pagi, Idoli"

"Huarghhh! Selamat pagi abang Boboiboy" Idoli menguap besar di situ. Hidung dia terhidu sesuatu dan dia sudah tahu bau apakah itu. Lalu dia panjat dan duduk di atas riba abang Kaizo "Hehehe.. PANCAKE PISANG!"

"Hah, dah bangun pun Idoli.. atuk tengah buat pancake kegemaran Idoli ni"

"Terima kasih atuk!" Idoli tepuk-tepuk meja kaunter itu sebab tidak sabar hendak makan pancake pisang dia. Air liur sudah mula meleleh. Kaizo terpaksa lap air liur Idoli dengan tisu

"Wei Fang, kau tak rasa ke Idoli tu kadang-kadang nampak macam anak abang Kaizo? Asyik nak berkepit aje"

"Entah, aku tak nampak pun. Apa yang aku nampak adalah seekor anak kucing yang suka sangat bermanja dengan abang aku. Aku sentiasa sabar dan tabahkan hati dengan kelakuan Idoli kerana muka dia selalu nampak comel dan innocent. Semua benda dia akan asyik bertanya aje" Fang curi salah satu cekodok Boboiboy dan lalu dia telan sebiji

"Hehee.. dah kata nama budak-budak, mestilah nak tahu segala-galanya tapi kau janganlah nak ajar dia yang bukan-bukan pula. Selamatlah Rizu tak macam kau" Boboiboy habiskan cekodok dia yang terakhir sebelum sesiapa mengambil cekodok dia. Gopal terus kecewa sebab cekodok sudah pun habis

"LANDAKK!" Fang terus pusing kebelakang tetapi bukan Lily yang panggil dia, budak perempuan yang suka cari pasal iaitu Bella yang panggil dia "Landak! oh landak! Bella ada permintaan sesuatu ni"

"Apahal kau tiba-tiba panggil aku landak?"

"Oh, jadi tak boleh panggil landaklah ni.. aku panggil kau potato boy boleh? tak pun pretty boy ke.. heheheee" Bella berikan senyuman nakal dia kepada Fang

"Hehee.. macam macam nampak si Fang ni dapat. Tapi aku suka panggil dia rambut cacak.." Ying ketawa sedikit

"Isk korang ni! Nama aku elok-elok.. tapi panggil aku macam macam nama. Sabar ajelah aku dengan korang semua ni" Fang mula keluarkan aura-aura bayang dia. Kaizo malas nak melayan kemarahan adik dia kerana dia kini sedang menikmati teh hijau bersama Idoli. Dua-dua dalam keadaan ketenangan "Sudahlah abang aku panggil aku Pang tapi itu aku tolak tepi sebab dia tu abang aku tapi korang ni..." Makin banyak aura-aura bayang dia keluar

"Sabar Fang sabar.. dia orang suka gurau dengan kau aje"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy tu. Kau pun kenalah bersabar dengan dia orang ni tapi Lily panggil kau landak pun dah kira oklah tu daripada dia gunakan perkataan yang tidak senonoh"

"Yelah Yaya.. apa-apa ajelah" Terus Fang bermasam muka "Kau tadi kata ada permintaan, apa dia?"

"Hehehee.. permintaan dating dengan aku" Fang terus berapi-api balik tetapi Bella ketawa sekuat hati kerana dia hanya bergurau sahaja "Aku bergurau ajelah, itu pun nak marah. Aku, Yaya, Ying dan Bella ada permintaan sedikit aje dengan kau, Fang. Iaitu pakai costume ni" Bella berikan sebuah beg kertas kepada Fang

"Hah? Costume apa? Jangan yang bukan-bukan sudah" Fang membelek-belek di dalam beg tersebut

"Mana adalah.. costume ni ada 3, jadi bukan Fang sahaja yang kena pakai, Boboiboy dan Gopal pun kena pakai juga" Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah menelan ludah dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi "Korang pakailah cepat, sebab kita orang nak buat sesuatu"

"Kakak Yaya nak buat apa?" tanya Idoli sambil memeluk leher Kaizo untuk pandang kebelakang "Kalau Idoli nak ikut sekali boleh? Abang Kaizo pun boleh ikut sekali, boleh tak?"

"Boleh boleh! Dengan alat yang Faye ada.. Faye akan menukarkan pakaian korang menjadi serba fashion dan penuh bergaya nanti. Mesti ramai akan datang dan ingin bergambar dengan abang Kaizo!" Faye terus bayangkan abang sepupu dia memakai pakaian superhero tapi kali ini bukan pakaian superman tetapi pakaian spiderman ataupun the Hulk. Dia tergelak apabila pemikiran dia bayangkan Kaizo hanya memakai seluar koyak dan seluruh badan dia berwarna hijau

"Faye, kau tengah berangan lagi ke?"

"Heheheee... maaf Bella tapi.. apa-apa pun, korang bertiga kena pergi tukar pakaian korang sekarang juga!" Faye pusingkan badan Fang dan terus tolak dia "Korang pergi tukar dekat gazebo tu"

"ERK!"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Faye

"Woi! Tak kanlah korang nak suruh kita orang tukar dekat dalam gazebo tu pulak. Guna ajelah alat serba canggih kau tu"

"Hehehe... tapi Faye, costume kita orang buat tu selama seminggu! dan costume ini sebenarnya adalah untuk project senyum kita. Ini pun cadangan dari Bella dan Ying" Fang pandang ke arah Yaya dan lepas tu mata dia pergi merenung tajam dekat Bella dan Ying

"Korang memang takde kerja yea" Bella dan Ying terus tersenyum kepada Fang. Mereka sudah memasang muka comel kepada Fang supaya tidak memarahi mereka berdua "Hmm... disebabkan project senyum adalah untuk kebaikan semua, aku pakai ajelah"

"Hehee.. lagipun kau bukannya keseorangan, aku dan Gopal kan ada tapi.. apasal korang tak masukkan sekali Harraz?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebab kita aura superhero seperti korang. Lagipun korang bertiga sudah popular dekat sini kan. Semuanya nak jadi macam Boboiboy ataupun macam Fang" kata Yaya

"Betul juga tu. Kalau macam tu, demi project kita. Aku sanggup pakai costume ni. Jom kita tukar baju!" Boboiboy terus ke gazebo bersama Fang tetapi Gopal tidak berganjat dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Hati dia sedih sebab tiada siapa yang ingin menjadi seperti dia. Boboiboy sedar dengan kesedihan kawan dia "Sudahlah tu Gopal, jangan nak sedih-sedih. Mesti ada punya peminat kau, tapi jarang nak jumpa"

"Bukan ke Mimiko tu peminat kau?" kata Boboiboy sambil tarik tangan Gopal untuk ke gazebo

"Dia tu tukang bagi makanan aje" balas Gopal "Jomlah kita pergi tukar baju tapi budak-budak perempuan ni, tak boleh tengok" Gopal masuk ke dalam gazebo bersama dua orang rakan dia. Kawan-kawan perempuan dia asyik tergelak kecil sahaja "WEI! PANDANGLAH TEMPAT LAIN!"

"Ala, aku kan ada.. TANAH PELINDUNG!" Sekeliling gazebo itu terus di lindungi oleh tanah, sehingga gazebo itu tertutup. Ada lubang-lubang sedikit supaya udara dapat masuk tetapi di dalamnya amatlah gelap. Ada cahaya pun, hanya sedikit sahaja

"Wei, macam mana nak tukar baju dalam gelap ni" Boboiboy tersengih di dalam kegelapan itu kepada Fang

"Hehee.. maaf" Boboiboy terus keluarkan kuasa apinya. Api itu berbentuk bulat dan terapung di dalam gazebo tersebut "Ok, jom kita tukar. Tak sabar nak tengok costume apa yang dia orang buat untuk kita bertiga"

Fang keluarkan sebuah costume batman yang tertulis nama Boboiboy. Dia berikan costume itu kepada kawan baik dia. Seterusnya costume dia iaitu costume The Flash dan akhir sekali adalah costume Superman untuk Gopal

"Apasal aku kena pakai pakaian Superman pulak?" Gopal membelek-belek costume tersebut "Tapi.. ada nampak macam baju cikgu Papa Zola"

"Pakai ajelah, tak payah nak merungut terlebih" kata Fang yang sudah buka jaket ungunya. Lalu dia pusingkan diri. Bukan dia sahaja, Boboiboy dan Gopal pun pusingkan badan mereka. Jam kuasa mereka terpaksa buka sekejap kerana costume itu mempunyai lengan panjang

"MACAM MANA? SUDAH PAKAI KE BELUM?"

"BELUM!" Jawab mereka bertiga dengan pertanyaan Ying tadi

"Hehehe.. mesti comel mereka pakai costume superhero nanti. Kamera kamu sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah Ying!" Faye sudah membawa keluar kamera ungunya dari beg kecil dia "Aku tak sabar nak tengok.. hehehee!"

"Apa kamu berempat sedang rancangkan?" tanya Kaizo sambil makan pancake chocolate dia "Jangan nak perkara tak elok sudah"

"Mana ada abang Kaizo. Ini adalah project pertama kita untuk Superheroes Club! Jadi dia orang kenalah berpakaian seperti superhero untuk project senyum nanti. Mesti ramai kanak-kanak comel akan teruja melihat superhero komik mereka ada di sini"

"Bestnya kakak Yaya!" Idoli turun dari riba Kaizo "Idoli nak jadi Kapten Kaizo boleh? Dia adalah superhero Idoli!"

"Boleh boleh!" Faye dengan terujanya, terus dia menukar penampilan Idoli menjadi seperti Kaizo "Macam mana? Comel tak?"

"COMEL COMEL!" Idoli melompat-lompat di situ. Kaizo menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Idoli, lalu dia berkerut-kerut dahinya "SAYALAH KAPTEN KAIZO! SUPERHERO GALAXY! YEAHHHH!" Dia berlari ke sana sini seperti dia sedang terbang di langit

Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye tergelak melihat kecomelan Idoli. Faye sudah menangkap beberapa gambar Idoli sedang keseronokan untuk dijadikan kenangan. Idoli siap menarik tangan Kaizo supaya bergambar dengan dia tetapi Kaizo seperti menolak. Idoli tetap tidak mahu mengalah, dia mahu bergambar dengan Kaizo. Dia tarik tangan Kaizo sehinggalah Tok Aba menunjuk Kaizo supaya pergi bergambar dengan Idoli

"Yelah, abang bergambar dengan kau" Kaizo mengalah

Lalu dia bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Idoli tarik dia pergi ke tengah-tengah taman, lalu dia buat gaya ala alal Kaizo dan Kaizo pula, seperti biasa, dengan muka serius dia. Idoli tidak begitu kisah, asalkan ada gambar dia bersama Kaizo

"Lama betul dia orang tukar baju" Yaya melihat jam kuasanya "Dah nak dekat 10 minit dia orang tukar baju. Ada masalah ke?"

"Entahlah.. WEI FANG! KAU ADA MASALAH DENGAN PAKAIAN KAU KE?" Jerit Bella tetapi tiada sahutan dari Fang ataupun dari Boboiboy dan Gopal "Eh, tak kan dia orang pengsan dekat dalam tu pula"

"Pengsan?" Kaizo mula menjadi cemas "TUMBUKAN TENAGA!" Tanah pelindung itu pecah tetapi dia terkejut kerana ketiga-tiga superhero Pulau Rintis tiada di dalam itu. Kaizo hanya nampak sebuah lubang besar di tengah-tengah gazebo tersebut. Jam kuasa Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal ada di kerusi gazebo bersama dengan pakaian biasa mereka

"Eh, mana datang lubang ni?" tanya Yaya "Siapa ambik dia orang?"

"Aku tak pasti tapi aku perlu selamatkan mereka bertiga" Kaizo melihat di dalam lubang itu. Semuanya gelap dan dia tidak tahu berapa dalam lubang tersebut. Idoli muncul di sebelah Kaizo. Dia menggigil ketakutan melihat lubang gelap itu "Idoli, kau duduk di sini dengan Tok Aba dan bebola kuning. Mereka akan jaga kau"

"Ok abang Kaizo tapi kalau abang Kaizo pergi lama sangat. Idoli kena panggil siapa nak selamatkan abang Kaizo?"

"Bella tahu! Idoli panggil kakak Lily dan juga kakak Emmy! Pasti mereka akan datang untuk menyelamatkan kita semua!" Idoli angguk sahaja

"Kamu semua?" Kaizo pusingkan badan dia. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi selamatkan kawan lelaki mereka tetapi Kaizo pandang mereka dengan begitu serius sekali "Kamu berempat tidak boleh ikut. Biar aku seorang sahaja yang pergi"

"Tapi kami nak tolong abang Kaizo. Abang Kaizo mana boleh pergi seorang sahaja. Kalau kak Lynna ada, mesti abang Kaizo bagi dia ikut sekali" kata Faye "Yelah, kak Lynna kan selalu satu pasukan dengan abang Kaizo. Kita pula pasukan Boboiboy.. mana boleh campur, betul tak semua?" Faye sahaja hendak menyindir abang sepupu dia. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Bukan ke kamu semua ada sekolah nanti. Jadi aku tidak benarkan kamu berempat ponteng sekolah! FAHAM!"

"FA-FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!" Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye menjawab secara serentak

"Tapi.. abang Kaizo nak ke terjun dalam gelap tu?" Kaizo terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Yaya "Hehe.. saya tanya aje. Abang Kaizo hati-hati dekat bawah tu nanti, kalau nak minta pertolongan, panggil aje kami"

"Hmm.. terima kasih" Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk terjun ke dalam lubang itu tetapi badan dia tiba-tiba di peluk oleh Idoli "Kenapa dengan kau ni?"

"Idoli nak ucapkan semoga berjaya! dan bawa balik abang Fang, abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal nanti. Abang Kaizo jaga diri elok-elok dekat bawah tu"

"Yea, aku akan berhati-hati. Idoli pergi duduk sana" Idoli lepaskan pelukan dia dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba "Kalau aku dalam bahaya, aku akan panggil kamu tapi jangan sesekali panggil kak Lynna. Dia perlukan masa untuk berehat"

"Ok abang Kaizo, kita orang tak kan ganggu kak Lynna" kata Faye sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu dia berdiri dekat dengan abang sepupu dia dan dia terus tolak Kaizo ke dalam lubang itu tanpa rasa bersalah "KITA ORANG PUN IKUT SEKALI!" Faye dan Bella terjun bersama dan mereka diikuti oleh Yaya dan Ying

"HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR UNTUK KAU SELAMA SEBULAN!" Sempat lagi Kaizo menjerit di dalam lubang gelap itu

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang besar. Mereka bertiga terbaring di atas lantai sebuah gua yang mereka tidak kenali. Masing-masing sudah bangunkan diri untuk melihat sekeliling mereka. Di dalam gua itu terdapat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang mereka tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini. Ada bunga yang keluarkan debu-debu dalam pelbagai warna, ada akar yang sedang menjalar ke sana sini dan beberapa semak bergerak ke sana sini, ianya seperti hidup di situ

"Ini.. planet alien ke?" tanya Gopal

"Wei, tak kan kita berada di planet alien pulak.. kita terjatuh dalam lubang tadi" kata Fang. Dia dekatkan diri dia dengan sekuntum bunga berwarna kuning, secara tidak langsung, Fang terbersin di situ. Dia rasa pening pula kerana bunga itu keluarkan debu debu kuning

"Kau ok ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku.. aku... ACHUMMMM!" Fang terduduk di di situ. Rumput-rumput hijau mulai tumbuh di bawahnya "Pelik sungguh.. achummmm!.. aduh, aku terkena selesema pula. Ini mesti sebab bunga tadi"

"Baik kau duduk jauh daripada bunga tu tapi bukan kau sahaja.. kita kena berhati-hati sebab jam kuasa tiada dengan kita" kata Boboiboy. Dia elakkan diri dia daripada bunga-bunga itu yang sedang bergerak-gerak untuk dapatkan mangsa mereka "Wei, jom lari dari sini. Aku rasa tak sedap hati pula dengan bunga ni semua"

Mereka bertiga larikan diri dari situ tetapi kaki mereka bertiga telah diikat oleh akar-akar pokok bunga

"KE-KENAPA NI?"

"MANA AKU TAHU GOPAL" Boboiboy cuba hendak lepaskan ikatan itu tetapi diri dia sudah di angkat oleh akar itu. Dia bergelut di dalam tunggang terbalik itu "Gopal! Kau ok tak?" Gopal sama seperti Boboiboy, mereka berdua telah di gantungkan secara terbalik

"Mana Fang, Boboiboy?"

"FANG! MANA KAU?"

"AKU.. AKU... ACHUMMMM!" Fang ada di belakang mereka. Nasib dia sama juga seperti mereka bertiga "Aku... tak... ACHUMMMMM!" Makin lama makin merah hidung Fang. Akar itu bergerak dan bawa mereka jauh ke dalam "Mana.. dia orang.. ACHUMMMM!.. Nak.. bawa.. kita orang ni? ACHUMMMMM!"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa tak sedap hati pula" Boboiboy melihat kanan kiri mereka penuh dengan tumbuhan. Semuanya hidup segar, tiada yang mati dan paling menakutkan apabila tumbuhan itu semua ada akal tersendiri. Ada juga beberapa bunga untuk mendekati Boboiboy dan Gopal. Tumbuhan itu tidak pula cuba dekati kepada Fang. Mungkin sebab Fang sudah terkena debu tadi, jadi tumbuhan itu biarkan sahaja, fikir Boboiboy seorang diri

"Kemana dia orang nak bawa kita ni?" Tanya Gopal dengan perasaan takut dia

"ACHUMMMM!" Fang mengosok hidung merah dia "Aku rasa.. diri aku... macam.. ACHUMMMM!.. nak demam.. ACHUMMM!" Dia sudah tidak larat lagi untuk bersin

"Aku risau pula dengan kau, Fang" Boboiboy perhatikan sahaja di mana akar itu hendak bawa mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat yang luas. Tempat itu seperti sebuah taman. Ada air mengalir dari celah-celah dinding gua tersebut tetapi di dalam air itu tiada ikan. Sekuntum bunga besar ada di tengah-tengah taman itu dan seorang gadis dalam pakaian bunga membuka matanya secara perlahan. Gadis itu duduk di tengah-tengah bunga besar itu

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gopal

Gadis bunga itu turun dari kerusi bunga dia. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga. Dalam hati Gopal, mengatakan bahawa gadis bunga ini seperti orang jahat di dalam cerita Batman iaitu Poison Ivy

"Poison Ivy ke tu?" bisik Gopal

"ACHUMMMMM!" Fang terbersin lagi

"Hai semua! SELAMAT DATANG KE TAMAN BOTANIKAL SAYA! Nama saya Flos Lavender tapi kamu boleh panggil saya Lavender. Akar-akar comel ku, letak dia orang dalam penjara tu" Lavender mengarah akar-akar dia masukkan Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal ke dalam sebuah penjara

Akar-akar itu menghumban mereka ke dalam sebuah bilik dan lalu beberapa tiang gua jatuh ke bawah dan mereka bertiga terperangkap di dalam penjara gua itu. Boboiboy untuk pergi memarahi Lavender. Fang sudah menjadi lemah. Demam dia kini sudah meloncat naik ke tahap panas yang teramat. Dia menggigil di tepi penjara itu sambil memeluk tubuh badan dia

"BAIK KAU LEPASKAN KITA ORANG! SEBELUM KAWAN-KAWAN AKU HAPUSKAN KAU!"

"Err... janganlah hapuskan saya. Lagipun saya bawa korang ke sini sebab saya nak melihat superhero kesayangan Pulau Rintis secara dekat. Sekarang setiap hari saya boleh melihat korang!"

"Dey! Kau ingat kita orang ni haiwan dalam zoo ke?" Gopal pula rasa marah

"Ha ah, kita orang ni bukannya haiwan, sudahlah kau pergi sakitkan kawan kita sorang lagi tu" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Fang "Kau lepaskan dia, dan hantar dia pulang"

"Dia seorang sahaja? Mana best.. aku nak simpan korang bertiga sekali. Kalau aku lepaskan dia, mesti dia akan datang ke sini balik dan cuba untuk menyelamatkan korang berdua tapi jangan risau, debu-debu bunga ni semuanya ada keistimewaan tersendiri. FLORA FLORA KU! MARI DEKAT IBU!" Bunga-bunga tadi datang dekat permaisuri bunga mereka "Bunga putih, pergi dekat Batman tu dan bunga hijau.. pergi dekat Superman tu"

"Alamak.. macam mana ni Boboiboy?" Gopal menggigil ketakutan apabila melihat sekuntum bunga hijau sedang menjalar akarnya untuk datang dekat kepada Gopal. Boboiboy pula cuba hendak memijak bunga itu tetapi bunga warna putih sudah mula menyerang mereka

Bunga-bunga itu cuba berikan debu mereka. Boboiboy dan Gopal berlari ke sana ke sini di dalam penjara mereka dan akhirnya debu bunga hijau terkena Gopal. Ianya menyebabkan Gopal tertidur di atas lantai penjara itu. Boboiboy boleh dengar dengkuran Gopal

"GOPAL!" Boboiboy ingin berhenti dan kejutkan kawan baik dia tetapi bunga putih itu tetap mengejar dia selagi dia tidak dapat berikan debu putih "MACAM MANA NI!" Boboiboy pandang di luar penjaga. Gadis bunga tadi sedang duduk di kerusinya sambil makan madu bunga dan diri dia di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga kesayangan dia

"Jangan... ACHUMMMM!.. mengalah.. ACHUMMMM!" Muka Fang sudah menjadi merah akibat demam panas "ACHUMMMMM!"

"Fang..." Boboiboy terduduk di tepi Fang. Dia merasa dahi Fang "Badan kau panas.. kau kena... HAHAHAHAAAA!" Boboiboy tergelak disitu secara tidak langsung "HAHAHAAAA! KAU DEMAM YEA FANG.. HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Kau.. ke- ACHUMMMMM!"

"HAHAHAAAA.. bunga ni.. hahahaaaa! adeh.. tak tahan perut aku.. hahahahaaaa!" Boboiboy berguling di atas lantai sambil gelak ketawa dia yang tidak terhenti-henti "HAHAHAAAAA.. lawaklah kau ni Fang.. Heheheee.. hahahaaa!" Bunga putih itu sudah pun berikan debu dia kepada Boboiboy sebentar tadi. Lalu bunga itu menjalar keluar dari penjara itu

Lavender hanya pandang mereka yang sudah terkena debu bunga istimewa dia. Boboiboy tergelak-gelak seperti orang tidak tentu arah, Gopal tidur dan Fang pula, dia terkena demam panas dan juga selesema. Dia abaikan sahaja mereka bertiga kerana dia ada rancangan terbaik untuk mereka iaitu jadikan mereka sebuah pokok yang hidup di bawah tanah

"Mereka akan menjadi perhiasan terunggul aku" bisik Lavender

* * *

"FAYE! APASAL KAU TOLAK AKU?"

"Hehehee.. sebab Faye nak bergurau dengan abang Kaizo dan kami juga tidak akan biarkan abang Kaizo pergi bersendirian!" kata Faye sambil mencekak pinggangnya "Tapi.. kita dekat mana ni?"

Kaizo, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye terjatuh di sebuah taman yang ada di bawah tanah. Mata mereka tidak alihkan pandang terhadap tumbuh-tumbuhan dan bunga-bungaan yang bergerak-gerak itu. Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia untuk mencantas semua tumbuhan itu

"Abang Kaizo, jangan musnahkan tumbuhan ini dulu. Tumbuhan seperti haiwan dan manusia juga, mereka juga mempunyai perasaan seperti kita semua. Saya yakin tumbuhan ini tidak akan apa-apakan kita" kata Yaya yang cuba hendak mendekati sekuntum bunga pink

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau bunga ini nampak sahaja lawa tetapi ianya mempunyai niat jahat. Kau jangan terlampau yakin sangat, kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka akan lakukan dan kenapa mereka mengambil Pang dan kawan-kawan korang sekali ke sini" Kaizo perhatikan sekuntum bunga biru cuba mendekati diri dia. Kaizo mundurkan diri dia "Hati-hati semua"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye secara serentak

"Yaya, baik kau jauhkan diri dari bunga tu.. kau dengar sahaja cakap abang Kaizo maa.. aku takut pula nanti apa-apa terjadi dekat kau" Ying tarik tangan Yaya untuk jauhkan kawan baik dia dari bunga pink itu

"Ok, tapi aku yakin bunga ni tidak akan apa-apakan kita semua"

"Yaya, aku tahu kau pencipta alam tapi kau haruslah berhati-hati"

"Ok Bella, aku akan berhati-hati selepas ini" Yaya terbangkan diri dia. Yaya tidak sedar bahawa di atas dinding gua itu juga terdapat bunga-bunga tadi tapi semuanya berlainan warna. Sekuntum bunga pink yang lain, berikan hembusan debu dia kepada Yaya. Debu-debu itu berterbangan di muka Yaya. Lalu dia mengibas-gibas tangannya "Mana datang debu ni?"

"Yaya! Baik kau turun.. dekat atas tu pun ada juga bunga-bunga tu" Yaya terus turunkan diri selepas sahaja dia dengar kata-kata Ying tadi "Abang Kaizo, kita perlu bergerak sekarang, bunga-bunga ni macam nak menyerang kita semua"

"Baiklah tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi, lindungi kawan kamu tu" kata Kaizo kepada Ying "Jangan nak buat benda nakal"

"Jangan risau abang Kaizo, saya tidak akan buat nakal" Tiba-tiba sahaja mata Yaya bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo "Abang Kaizo nampak macho lah hari ni"

"Errr... apasal dengan Yaya?" tanya Bella sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Entah" Faye pun rasa pelik dengan perangai Yaya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba "Yaya, kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok aje Faye tapi.. hati ku terpaut dengan muka abang Kaizo yang macho ni" Tiba-tiba Yaya bersikap malu dengan Kaizo "Abang Kaizo, malam nanti Yaya buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang Kaizo.. hehehe.. malunya saya" Dia tutup muka dia yang sudah menjadi merah itu

"Haiyaa.. ini mesti sebab debu-debu tadi tu" Ying tepuk dahi dia sendiri "Nampaknya kita tidak boleh dekati bunga-bunga ni"

"Betul kata kau tapi.." Kaizo rasa rimas pula apabila Yaya peluk tangan dia. Yaya seperti seekor anak kucing yang ingin bermanja-manja "SUDAH! KAU PERGI BERJALAN DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU TU!"

"Ta-tapi... Yaya nak dengan abang Kaizo" Yaya terus buat muka comel dia dekat Kaizo "Bolehlah abang Kaizo"

"Hehehee.. kasihan abang Kaizo, terpaksa melayan perangai Yaya yang sudah menjadi tak betul. Selalunya si Fang yang tak betul, sekarang ni Yaya pula" Tiba-tiba Faye pula terkena hembusan debu-debu bunga semasa dia sedang berjalan "Isk, mana pula datang debu-debu ni"

"Alamak.. entah-entah nanti, kau pun jadi macam Yaya"

"Erkk! Jangan cakap macam tu Bella.. aku tak-" Faye garu-garu kepala dia "Errr... awak semua siapa yea?" Faye tersengih sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia dan juga Kaizo "Saya lupalah.. dan kita dekat mana ni? Tapi peliklah tengok rambut lelaki ni" Faye melihat style rambut Kaizo dengan perasaan pelik dia

"Nampaknya bunga-bunga ni akan menyerang kita semua! PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo mencantas setiap bunga yang cuba mendekati diri dia "GUNAKAN KUASA KAU!"

"BAIK! KUASA SLOW MO!" Bunga-bunga itu bergerak secara perlahan "CEPAT SEMUA! LARI!"

"Lari? Tak nak lah, Yaya nak temankan abang Kaizo dekat sini" Yaya terpegun dengan aksi Kaizo mencantas akar dan pokok-pokok bunga tadi. Di mata dia hanya nampak wajah Kaizo yang kacak, macho dan penuh bergaya sekali. Hati dia berdebar-debar apabila Kaizo sedikit lagi hendak terkena debu bunga itu tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali "HANDSOME ABANG KAIZO!"

"Handsome? Abang Kaizo tu siapa?" tanya Faye kepada Ying

"Haiyaa... kita lari dari sini! LARIAN LAJU!" Ying tolak Yaya, Bella, Faye dan Kaizo sehinggalah mereka sampai di penghujung gua itu. Di situlah mereka terserempak dengan gadis bunga iaitu Flos Lavender

"Eh, kita ada tetamulah" Lavender tersenyum melihat kehadiran mereka berlima "Kamu mesti nak selamatkan kawan-kawan kamu kan?"

"HAHAHAHAAAA! EH, ABANG KAIZO LAH! HAHAHAAAAAA!" Boboiboy tidak lagi hentikan gelakan dia "HAHAHAAAA..." Dia terduduk di dalam penjara gua itu

"Ini mesti dia sudah terkena debu bunga tu" kata Bella "Tapi.. macam mana kita nak pulihkan dia orang?"

"Pulih kan dia orang? Senang aje.. ubat untuk pulihkan dia orang ada di dalam buku yang dimiliki oleh Lynna tapi sayangnya korang sudah terperangkap dekat sini. Jadi, siapa nak panggil dia sekarang ni?" Lavender tersenyum sinis sambil menjilat bibir dia "Sekarang, korang pula akan menjadi perhiasan taman botanikal saya! SERONOKNYA!"

"Hahahahaaa... jadi perhiasana.. HAHAHAA.. KITA ORANG PUN NANTI.. HAHAHAA.. JADI POKOK... HAHAHAAA.." Boboiboy sudah berguling di atas lantai penjara "Hahahaaaa... heheheee.. macam manalah.. agaknya.. aku jadi manusia pokok.. HAHAHAAAAAAA!"

"Erkk! Aku tak nak lah jadi bunga TAPI AKU AKAN SELAMATKAN DIA ORANG! YING! GUNAKAN KUASA KAU!" Bella begitu geram sekali, aura-aura kemarahan dia mulai keluar. Faye duduk di tepi penjara sambil melihat Boboiboy berguling di lantai gua dengan perasaan pelik dia

"Baik Bella!" Ying sama juga dengan Bella, hati dia cukup marah dengan gadis bunga itu "KUASA SLOW MO!" Debu bunga tiba-tiba di hembuskan ke arah Ying. Dia terbatuk sedikit "ALAMAK!" Ying terbatuk-batuk lagi sehingga dia terasa diri dia adalah seekor kucing. Lalu dia duduk di situ dan menjilat kedua tangan dia

"TIDAKK! Sekarang tinggal aku dan abang Kaizo sahaja yang selamat" Bella menjadi cemas "Apa yang kita perlu lakukan abang Kaizo?"

"Kau jangan terkena debu-debu bunga itu. Berdiri di sebelah aku" Kaizo menggenggam pedang tenaga dia. Mata dia berliar ke sana sini untuk melihat bunga-bunga itu sudah dekati dengan diri dia. Lalu dia melompat dan mencantas bunga-bunga tersebut. Lavender begitu marah sekali dengan tindakan Kaizo tadi

"SERANG DIA WAHAI AKAR-AKAR COMEL KU!" Akar-akar pokok bunga itu menyerang Kaizo

"Hati-hati abang Kaizo!" Yaya menjadi begitu risau. Dia risau jikalau akar itu dapat mengikat Kaizo "Apa aku perlu lakukan?"

"Kau pergilah bantu dia. Kau kan ada kuasa, aku mana ada kuasa" kata Bella yang ada di sebelah Yaya "Dia perlukan bantuan tu"

"Tapi.. abang Kaizo nampak begitu macho beraksi seorang diri di situ" Mata asyik perhatikan Kaizo sahaja. Dia abaikan Boboiboy ketawa tidak henti-henti, Ying menjilat diri dia seperti kucing, Faye yang rasa begitu pelik sampai dia tertanya-tanya adakah Boboiboy itu seekor monyet dan Bella pula, dia perlu memaksa Yaya pergi tolong Kaizo

"Yaya, pergi cepat!" kata Bella lagi yang sudah terdesak. Kaizo mencantas sebatang akar yang sudah melilit di kakinya "YAYA! SEBELUM ABANG KAIZO KENA TANGKAP, BAIK KAU PERGI TOLONG CEPAT!"

"Tapi.. abang Kaizo mesti nak-" Dia terdiam sebentar apabila tubuh badan Kaizo mula di jaja oleh akar-akar pokok bunga. Akar-akar itu melilit badan Kaizo sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak-gerak "ABANG KAIZO!"

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU! DAN PANGGIL BANTUAN!" jerit Kaizo yang sudat bergelut di situ

"TAK NAK! YAYA AKAN SELAMATKAN ABANG KAIZO! TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya pergi tumbuk akar-akar yang cuba hendak melilit Kaizo lagi. Dia patahkan akar-akar itu dengan kuasa kekuatan dia

"Hmm.. tunggu abang Kaizo dalam bahaya, baru dia nak pergi tolong" bisik Bella dengan nada bosan dia. Bella menyaksikan aksi Yaya seorang diri di atas udara itu. Yaya menumbuk dan menggunakan kuasa manipulasi gravitynya untuk musnahkan akar-akar itu

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Bunga-bunga itu melekat di antara satu sama lain. Lalu dia memegang akar bunga itu dan terus terbang di atas Lavender "Sekarang, kau rasakan debu-debu milik kau ni!" Yaya goncang-goncangkan bunga itu untuk keluarkan debu-debu bunga

"Jangan! TIDAKKKK!" Lavender menjerit sekuat hati apabila diri dia terkena debu-debu tersebut. Lalu diri dia semakin lama semakin mengecil dan berubah menjadi sekuntum bunga

"HAHAHAHAAAA! TERUS JADI BUNGA! HAHAHAHAAAA" Boboiboy berguling sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya di lantai penjara

"Bunga?" Faye mencangkung di tepi bunga itu dengan perasaan pelik dia. Ying merangkak ke arah bunga itu dan lalu dia makan "Ke-kenapa kucing ni makan bunga tu?"

"Meow meow" balas Ying sambil jilat tangannya

"ABANG KAIZO!" Yaya terbang untuk pergi selamatkan Kaizo "Yaya sudah musnahkan gadis bunga tu. Yaya buat ni kerana abang Kaizo! SAYANG ABANG KAIZO!"

"Bagus, sekarang kau buka ikatan di badan aku" Yaya dengan gembiranya, dia menarik cabut akar-akar itu dengan kekuatan kuasa gravitynya. Kaizo hampir terjatuh di atas lantai tetapi dia tahu untuk mendarah dengan sempurna "Sekarang, kau pergi keluarkan kawan-kawan kau dari penjara itu"

"Baik abang Kaizo! Yaya akan ikut arahan abang Kaizo!" Yaya dengan gembiranya, dia perg menumbuk pintu penjara gua itu "TUMBUKAN PADU!" Habis musnah pintu penjara itu

"HAHAHAAAA! YAYA JADI HERO KITA HARI NI.. HAHAHAAAAA!... Hehehee.. hahahaa.." Boboiboy masih lagi berguling ke sana sini di dalam penjara itu

"Abang Kaizo! Saya sudah selamatkan mereka" kata Yaya sambil berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo "Abang Kaizo mesti bangga dengan diri Yaya kerana hari ini Yaya telah menjadi penyelamat sejati! Dan hati abang Kaizo mesti berbunga-bunga sebab terpaut dengan Yaya.. MALUNYA!" Dia tutup mukanya kerana rasa malu dengan ayat-ayat dia katakan tadi tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja

"Bagus bagus..." kata Kaizo sambil anggukkan kepala dia. Mata dia terpandang ke arah adiknya yang sedang menggigil di tepi dinding gua "PANG! KENAPA NI?" Dia berlari ke arah adiknya

"Hahahaaa... Pang.. demam.. Hahahaaa" balas Boboiboy "Hehehee.. HAHAHAAA!"

"Pang.." Kaizo sentuh tangan adiknya "Pang! Badan kau panas! YAYA! HUBUNGI OCHOBOT DAN SURUH DIA BUKA TELEPORTASI DIA SUPAYA KITA DAPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Yaya dengan senang hati, dia terus menghubungi Ochobot

Bella rasa lega kerana semua selamat tetapi hati dia terus risau apabila melihat Fang sudah lemah. Dia melihat Kaizo mengangkat adiknya yang masih lagi menggigil dan bersin tidak henti-henti. Mata Fang tertutup rapat, dia cuba hendak tidur tetapi tidak berjaya. Hati Fang rasa selamat apabila dia dapat merasai kehangatan badan abangnya. Tidak sampai lima minit, Ochobot sudah pun buka teleportasinya. Mereka semua keluar dari situ. Yaya terpaksa mengangkat Gopal dengan menggunakan kuasanya

* * *

Tok Aba melihat kelakuan cucunya yang ketawa tidak henti-henti seperti orang tidak siuman. Bukan Boboiboy sahaja yang berkelakuan pelik, kawan-kawan dia juga begitu. Gopal telah dibaringkan di dalam gazebo. Kaizo sedang merawat adiknya yang sudah demam panas, Ying duduk di atas rumput dan sambung balik jilat tangan dia, Faye mencangkung di tepi Ying dengan perasaan pelik dia dan Yaya pula, tidak habis-habis lagi memerhatikan wajah Kaizo

"Err.. macam mana nak pulihkan dia orang?" tanya Ochobot

"Tadi si Lavender tu beritahu, hanya kak Lynna sahaja yang tahu macam mana nak pulihkan dia orang semua"

"Tapi kakak Bella, abang Kaizo cakap jangan ganggu kak Lynna"

"Akak tahu Idoli tapi dalam keadaan begini, kita terpaksa hubungi kak Lynna. Kalau di biarkan mereka semua begini, nanti macam-macam hal dia orang akan buat" Bella melihat Boboiboy gelakan Faye "Adeh, mesti perut Boboiboy sudah sakit sekarang ini"

"Kalau begitu, kamu pergi hubungi Lynna sekarang juga"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata Bella. Ochobot dengan keadaan dalam memaksa, dia pergi hubungi Lynna. Hologram Lynna terkeluar dari badan Ochobot "Kak Lynna!"

"Kenapa Bella?" Dari nada suara Lynna, Bella tahu keadaan Lynna masih lagi lemah "Ada apa-apa akak boleh bantu?"

"Kak Lynna, Bella nak minta maaf sebab Bella perlukan bantuan kak Lynna"

"Bantuan apa?"

"KAKAK LYNNA! DATANG KE SINI CEPAT!" Menjerit Idoli di depan hologram Lynna "Abang Fang demam teruk dan asyik bersin sahaja.. abang Kaizo kena rawatkan dia, abang Boboiboy jadi orang gila, abang Gopal sudah jadi macam sleeping beauty, kakak Yaya tengok abang Kaizo macam abang Kaizo tu prince charming dia, kakak Faye macam tak tahu semua benda dan kakak Ying jadi kucing. Kakak Bella aje yang ok"

"Eh.. macam mana boleh jadi begitu?" terkejut Lynna dengan cerita Idoli tadi "Ada sesuatu yang menyerang mereka ke tadi?"

"Ada kak Lynna" Maka dengan itu, Bella teruskan ceritanya sehinggalah mereka diselamatkan oleh Yaya sendiri "Bgeitulah ceritanya tapi kak Lynna, takpe saya panggil kak Lynna untuk datang ke sini dan pulihkan mereka?"

"Takpe Bella, akak akan datang ke sana juga. Dalam 1 jam akak akan sampai ke sana"

"Ok kak Lynna dan terima kasih kak Lynna!" Bella terus padamkan hologram Lynna "Sekarang, masa untuk tunggu"

Dalam 1 jam itulah Bella terpaksa mengawal keadaan yang sudah menjadi tidak tentu arah. Boboiboy gelak ketawa sehingga para pelanggang yang ingin datang ke kedai Tok Aba, rasa takut melihat gelakan dia seperti orang gila. Bella terpaksa mengheret Boboiboy ke tempat yang jauh daripada kedai itu. Idoli berubah menjadi kucing dan bermain-main dengan Ying. Mereka berdua melompat bersama dan bermain bersama. Mereka sempat lagi kejar seekor kupu-kupu sedang berterbang di taman itu. Bella rasa pelik melihat Ying beraksi seperti seekor kucing. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ, hanya ketawa kecil apabila melihat Ying melompat-lompat dengan seekor anak kucing. Faye pula, sudah duduk di atas pokok sebab dia lupa bagaimana hendak turun dari situ. Sesiapa yang lalu di bawah pokok itu, dia akan bertanya siapa mereka? Macam-macam soalan Faye akan bertanya nanti. Naik pening Bella. Gopal masih lagi tidur dengan lena di dalam gazebo

Kaizo merawat adiknya dan demam Fang sudah menurun sedikit. Yaya buat apa sahaja untuk Kaizo, sehingga dia disuruh untuk pergi beli ubat di bandar Pulau Rintis. Selepas itu, dia asyik memuji sikap Kaizo yang sangat prihatin dengan Fang. Hati Yaya berbunga-bunga di situ

"Cepatlah kak Lynna sampai, tak larat nak jaga dia orang ni"

"Kejap lagi sampailah dia. Jangan risau, dia orang tidak akan buat perkara buruk. Hanya keadaan menjadi huru hara sahaja" kata Tok Aba sambil sediakan hot chocolate untuk Bella supaya dia tenang sedikit "Nah, atuk buatkan air hot chocolate untuk kamu"

"Terima kasih atuk" Bella mengambil cawan air hot chocolate itu. Dia menghirup sedikit air tersebut. Chocolate itu membuat dia rasa tenang sedikit "Sedap hot chocolate ni, atuk"

"Hehe.. atuk memang pakar dalam bidang buat hot chocolate ni" kata Tok Aba. Mata dia terpandang sesuatu yang ada jauh dari kedai dia "Hah, itu pun Lynna. Sampai pun dia"

"HAHAHAHAAA! KAK LYNNA DATANGLAH! HAHAHAAHAA!" Boboiboy berguling di atas rumput taman itu "HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Eh, Lynna?" Kaizo baringkan adik dia sebentar di atas gazebo itu "Yaya, tolong tengokkan adik aku"

"BAIK ABANG KAIZO!" kata Yaya dengan senyum lebar dia. Kaizo keluar dari gazebo itu untuk pergi ke arah Lynna. Muka Yaya menjadi sedih pula apabila melihat Kaizo menolong Lynna berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba

"Lynna, kau buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo sambil memimpin Lynna ke kedai Tok Aba "Bukan ke kau sepatutnya berehat di rumah"

"Jangan nak risau sangatlah, Kaizo. Aku ok aje.. cuma bahu aku rasa sakit sedikit sahaja. Bella yang hubungi aku tadi. Nampaknya korang telah diserang seekor makhluk yang duduk di bawah tanah. Dia suka mencari mangsanya untuk dijadikan perhiasan taman dia tapi tak tahu pula korang yang kena. Benda itu memang senang sahaja nak di hapuskan tapi Yaya hapuskan dia dengan tabur debu ke atas diri dia.. hehehee.. aku dengar semuanya dari Bella" Lynna keluarkan satu botol kecil dari beg kecilnya. Lalu dia letakkan di atas meja

"Tuangkan setitik air ini ke dalam minuman mereka dan bagi mereka minum. Ubat ini akan dapat pulihkan mereka semua" kata Lynna lagi

"Baiklah, kau bantu aku berikan minuman ini kepada mereka untuk pulihkan mereka semua" kata Kaizo kepada Bella "Dan kau pula, duduk sahaja di sini dan rehat" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna pula. Tok Aba sudah sediakan gelas-gelas untuk mereka yang terkena debu tadi, Bella sudah pun letak setitik air ke dalam air minuman itu.

Selepas itu, dia dan Kaizo pergi berikan kepada mangsa-mangsa debu tadi. Akhirnya mereka semua pulih. Yaya tersedar dengan sikap dia tadi terhadap Kaizo, lalu dia terbang balik ke rumah dia sebab rasa sangat malu. Ying rasa malu pula dengan sikap dia menjadi seekor kucing dan Faye, terpaksa turun dari pokok secara berhati-hati. Boboiboy sudah kelihatan penat kerana asyik gelak sahaja dan perut dia rasa sakit pula. Tekak dia rasa kering dan terus dia pergi minum sebanyak mana yang dia mampu. Gopal kelihatan gembira kerana dapat tidur sepuas-puasnya. Fang sudah sembuh demamnya dan dia tidak lagi bersin-bersin seperti tadi

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana pulihkan kami semua" kata Ying

"Sama-sama" balas Lynna "Nampaknya akak kenalah pulang dulu, sebab tak nak buat abang Kaizo kamu risau.. hehehee" Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah

"Ala, akak nak balik dah ke.. akak baliklah lambat sikit" pujuk Fang dengan muka dia seperti anak kucing "Akak baliklah malam nanti... bolehlah ok? Kak Lynna tunggu adik pulang dari sekolah, lepas tu makan malam sama-sama.. lepas tu baru boleh pulang"

"Jangan nak mengarut, Pang! Dia perlu berehat bukannya untuk melayan karenah kau ni"

"Tak nak, adik nak juga kak Lynna duduk dekat sini"

"JANGAN DEGIL!"

"TAK NAK!"

"PANGGGGG! KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU KE?"

"HUKUMLAH ADIK!" Fang terus jelir lidahnya ke arah abang dia

"PANG! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA DARI AKU!"

Lynna tergelak apabila melihat Fang larikan diri dia daripada abang dia yang sudah mula hendak mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Macam-macam betul dia orang ni tapi aku tetap bersyukur dengan adanya abang Kaizo dan Fang di sini kerana mereka sentiasa membuat kita semua gelak ketawa. Bagi aku, hubungan dia orang adalah paling manis sekali dan keakraban mereka membuat orang lain rasa cemburu. Tapi aku berharap, janganlah hubungan mereka sebagai adik beradik terputus. Abang dan adik selamanya" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum melihat langit

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak.. hehehee**

 **hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T**

 **Next update, author tak tahu bila sebab sibuk sikit minggu ni... so next tu, tunggu ajelah author update ok~**

 **Sayonara!**


	78. Salji

**Welcome back! Hai semua.. apa khabar? semua sihat? author sihat aje**

 **Thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3 thank you juga kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy! and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Salji

"Abang Fang! Tengok Pizu main kasut roda.. weeeeee!" Rizu meluncur dengan kasut rodanya dari rumah Fang sehinggalah ke penghujung jalan. Fang hanya berdiri sahaja kerana kasut roda dia sedang berjalan dengan tahap kelajuan biasa. Dia malas nak jalankan kasut roda itu

"Hehehee... Rizu hati-hati, jangan sampai terlanggar pulak nanti"

"Ok abang Fang!" Rizu pusingkan diri dia dengan kasut roda itu dan terus berpatah balik untuk bermain kasut roda bersama abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang, Pizu cemburulah tengok kasut roda abang Fang"

"Kenapa cemburu pula?"

"Yelah, kasut roda abang Fang tu boleh sorokkan roda dia dan boleh dijadikan kasut sekolah lagi.. hehehee.. lepas tu roda tu boleh bergerak sendiri dengan tahap kelajuan yang kita nak. Pandai betul abang Paizo rekakan ciptaan ini dan lepas suruh kakak Emmy ciptakan"

"Hehehe.. ala, dekat planet lain sebenarnya ada kasut roda serba guna ni cuma planet ini sahaja yang belum ada lagi" Fang berhenti sekejap untuk hentikan kasut roda itu bergerak sendiri. Lalu dia gerakkan kasut roda itu secara biasa supaya dia dapat bermain bersama Rizu "Tapi macam-macam betul ciptaan Emmy telah ciptakan. Apa lagi yang dia ciptakan yea?"

"Kita pergi melawat kakak Emmy nak tak? Mesti kakak Emmy tengah mencipta sesuatu"

"Boleh juga tu, jom kita lumba siapa sampai rumah Emmy dulu!"

"JOM!" Rizu terus lajukan pergerakan dia tetapi Fang dengan begitu pantasnya, dapat memintas Rizu "Abang Fang! Abang Fang laju sangat! Tunggulah Pizu!"

"Mana boleh, kita kan tengah berlumba" kata Fang sambil tumpukan perhatian di depan dia "Rizu! cepatlah kejar abang.." Tiada sahutan dari belakang dia. Fang terus hentikan kasut roda dia "Rizu?"

Fang pusing kebelakang dan dapati Rizu terjatuh akibat pergerakan kasut roda dia yang terlampau laju. Dia terus pergi ke arah Rizu yang sudah terduduk di atas jalan. Lutut Rizu terluka sedikit

"Abang Fang.. Pizu terjatuh tadi"

"Maaf sebab abang ajak Rizu lumba tadi" Fang menolong Rizu untuk bangunkan diri Rizu yang kecil itu "Rizu nak balik rumah tak?"

"Tak nak, Pizu nak pergi ke rumah kakak Emmy"

"Ok, nanti kita letak ubat dekat rumah dia ok" Rizu angguk sahaja. Fang bergerak secara perlahan kali ini. Mereka berdua teruskan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Emmy

Sampai sahaja di rumah Emmy, mereka terdengar gelak ketawa dari seorang budak kecil iaitu Idoli. Dia sedang sibuk bermain di dalam kolam renang bersama Lynna. Bukan Lynna dan Idoli sahaja yang ada di dalam kolam renang itu, Lily si itik pun ada sekali. Emmy tiada di situ kerana dia sedang sibuk betulkan sebuah mesin di halaman rumahnya. Dia sudah beberapa kali mencuba mesin itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak terkena. Dia terpaksa betulkan kesilapan yang ada di mesin tersebut Fang mencari-cari abang dia di kawasan rumah Emmy tetapi abang dia tiada di situ

"ABANG FANG!" Idoli melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dan Rizu. Dia melompat-lompat di dalam kolam renang itu "JOMLAH KITA MAIN AIR SAMA-SAMA!"

"Nanti abang join" kata Fang. Dia pergi melihat apa yang di cipta oleh Emmy. Rizu sudah pun duduk bersila di sebelah Emmy dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar "Emmy tengah buat mesin ajaib apa?"

"Ini bukan mesin magic lah abang Fely. Ini adalah mesin mengubah cuaca! Hari tu Probe ada beritahu yang encik bos dia pernah gunakan mesin ini untuk gagalkan korang dalam peperiksaan" Fang teringat pula episode itu dan paling buat dia rasa geram adalah, dia telah membuat diri dia gagal dalam peperiksaan matematik. Emmy nampak dahi Fang berkerut-kerut, lalu dia tergelak sedikit

"Wah! Bolehlah kita keluarkan salji dekat sini.. seronoknya" Rizu sudah terbayangkan diri dia bermain dengan salji

"Ha ah penguin, kakak Emmy nak buat adanya salji dekat Pulau Rintis tapi.. hehehe.. mesin ini hanya boleh buat cuaca menjadi sejuk seperti dekat luar negara.. cuaca lain, belum di masukkan lagi tapi apa-apa pun, kita bolehlah berseronok main baling-baling salji macam kita main dekat atas gunung hari tu tapi kenalah tunggu kakak Emmmy betulkan mesin ni"

"Tapi Pizu tak ikut korang masa tu" Fang belai rambut Rizu "Tapi Pizu tak rasa sedih sebab kali ini kakak Emmy akan buatkan salji untuk kita semua! Bolehlah kita bekukan tasik tu dan kita bermain luncur ice! hehehe.."

"Amboi, seronoknya kamu semua" Lynna datang bersama Idoli. Mereka berdua sudah puas main di dalam kolam renang tadi. Idoli telah dibaluti oleh tuala dan Lynna memakai sehelai bathtube robe yang labuh "Pandai betul Emmy buat. Kalau macam tu, payahlah datang ke dunia fantasy akak untuk berseronok"

"Dekat dunia fantasy tu ada salji ke?" tanya Fang

"Ada cuma akak tak pernah bawa kamu ke sana lagi sebab dari istana akak ke tempat salji tu memang jauh sangat. Suatu hari nanti, akak akan bawa kamu ke sana"

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna! Tapi janji tau, bawa kami ke sana" kata Idoli dan Rizu secara serentak. Idoli peluk kaki Lynna seerat-eratnya

"Manja betul budak ni" bisik Fang "Bahu kak Lynna dah ok? Kak Lynna ada rasa sakit-sakit tak dekat kepala?"

"Kamu ni, macam abang kamu aje.. setiap hari asyik tanya benda yang sama" Lynna tergelak kecil di situ "Tapi Fang jangan risau, akak ok. Bahu akak tak rasa sakit dah. Kepala akak pun sudah ok tapi akak nak terima kasih kerana selamatkan akak pada hari itu"

"Sama-sama kak Lynna" Fang berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Lynna "Lagipun akak adalah sahabat baik kepada abang. Kalau abang kehilangan akak, nanti dia akan sedih pula. Adik tak nak lah abang kehilangan seorang lagi kawan"

"Akak pun tak nak kehilangan dia juga sebab dia pun sahabat baik akak.. hehee" Lynna duduk bersila bersama Idoli. Mereka lihat Emmy sudah hampir siap betulkan mesin ciptaan dia

"Sikit lagi... dan.." Emmy putarkan skru di mesin itu dan semuanya sudah bersiap sedia untuk dicuba "Akhirnya sudah siap! Baiklah, Emmy akan cuba mesin ini dan Emmy berharap ianya akan menjadi sebab sebelum ni, asyik gagal sahaja"

"Akak pasti Emmy akan berjaya kali ini tapi kalau tidak menjadi kali ini, akak tahu Emmy tidak akan mengalah"

"Betul tu!" kata Emmy. Lalu dia membuka laptopnya dan sambungkan wayar USB kepada mesin mengubah cuaca itu. Dia masukkan beberapa data dan terus dia menekan butang Enter. Mesin itu keluarkan satu antena dan cuaca menjadi sejuk "EMMY SUDAH BERJAYA!" Dia melompat di situ kerana akhirnya, mesin mengubah cuaca di berjaya dicipta oleh dia

"Wah! BOLEH KITA MAIN SALJI SELEPAS INI!" Idoli bangunkan diri dia terus dia melompat-lompat di sebelah Emmy "Tapi.. makin lama makin sejuk" Idoli sudah menggigil di situ

"Mari semua, kita masuk ke dalam rumah" Lynna bangun dan dukung Idoli. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Emmy bersama Fang dan Rizu

"Sekejap, Emmy nak angkat barang-barang Emmy" Dia terpaksa angkat barangnya sendiri. Fang keluar semula untuk pergi menolong Emmy "Terima kasih abang Fely"

"Sama-sama" Fang angkat mesin yang tidak begitu berat itu dan Emmy pula, dia membawa masuk laptopnya ke dalam rumah

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Emmy. Semakin lama semakin sejuk cuaca di luar. Ramai yang sudah lari masuk ke dalam rumah atau kedai yang berdekatan. Semuanya tidak dapat menahan kesejukan di luar. Haiwan-haiwan yang berkeliaran di Pulau Rintis, terpaksa mencari tempat untuk panaskan badan mereka. Ada yang masuk ke dalam kedai ataupun bangunan-bangunan yang berdekatan. Tok Aba terpaksa tutup kedainya sebab keadaan di luar sudah mula dituruni oleh salji-salji putih. Makin lama makin tebal salji di pulau itu. Ramai sudah mulai keluar dengan pakaian baju tebal mereka. Ada yang bermain baling-baling bola salji dan ada juga yang membina snowman. Semuanya berseronok di dalam salji itu

"Kak Lynna, bila kita boleh keluar?" tanya Fang sambil melihat orang-orang sedang berseronok di luar rumah Emmy

"Ermm... kita tiada baju sejuk di sini tapi Faye mesti boleh tukarkan baju kamu semua"

"Ha ahlah! Kena hubungi dia macam ni.." Fang terus menghubungi Faye supaya datang cepat ke rumah Emmy. Hologram Faye mula timbul di jam kuasa Fang "Wei Faye, kau dekat mana?"

"Aku dekat rumah Bella. Lily, Yaya dan Ying ada dekat sini. Kenapa?"

"Kau datang ke rumah Emmy boleh tak? Sebab kita orang perlukan baju tebal. Nak main dengan salji dekat luar tu" kata Fang sambil menjenguk-jenguk di luar tingkap rumah Emmy. Fang ternampak mata Faye sudah bersinar-sinar seperti bintang sedang berkelipan di angkasa "Err... apasal kau diam sahaja?"

"MAIN DENGAN SALJI! BESTNYA!" Tiba-tiba Faye di tolak oleh seseorang. Muncul pula Lily di hologram itu

"LANDAKKK! LILY ADA DEKAT SINI! NANTI KITA ORANG DATANG KE SANA DAN BAWA MY BBB-CHAN SEKALI! BOLEHLAH LILY MAIN BALING-BALING SALJI DENGAN BOBOIBOY KU.." Lily sudah mula berangan dia dan Boboiboy sedang membina sebuah istana salji bersama. Muka Lily menjadi merah dan Fang mula rasa bosan melihat Lily sedang berangan itu "MALUNYA! HEHEHEEE..." Selepas itu Lily di tolak ke tepi oleh Bella pula

"Hmm.. kau nak berangan apa pula?" tanya Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Aku takde benda nak berangan pun.. tapi AKU AKAN KALAHKAN KAU DENGAN PERLAWANAN SALJI KITA! HAHAHAAA.."

"Haiyaa... takde benda lain ke nak main" Fang boleh dengar suara Ying di latarbelakang Bella "Mainlah benda lain, asyik nak kena si rambut cacak tu aje"

"Ala Ying, kalau aku tak kenakan dia.. mesti dia akan kenakan aku dulu.. baik aku mulakan dulu.. hehehee"

"Macam-macam betul kau ni, Bella" timbul pula suara Yaya

"Hmm.. kenakanlah aku tapi jangan harap aku nak bagi kau menang.. hehehee.. oklah, jumpa korang dekat rumah Emmy nanti. Bawalah sesiapa korang nak bawa, lagi ramai lagi bagus. Bolehlah.." Hologram Bella terus tertutup dengan sendirinya "Cheh, tak guna punya Bella. Jaga dia nanti"

"Marah dekat siapa tu, Fang?" tanya Lynna yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dia dan Emmy sudah sediakan hot chocolate untuk mereka semua

"Takde siapa akak. Adik saja jea buat-buat marah" Fang tersengih dekat Lynna. Lalu dia pergi duduk di atas kerusi kayu ruang tamu rumah Emmy "Akak, abang mana?"

"Tadi sebelum akak keluar dengan Idoli, dia cakap dia nak pergi ke kapal angkasa dia. Sibuk dengan hal-hal angkasa dia lah tu tapi akak tak pasti bila dia akan pulang ke bumi. Kenapa Fang?" Lynna hulurkan secawan hot chocolate kepada Fang dan lalu Fang mengambil cawan itu

"Ingatkan nak ajak abang main salji dengan adik. Bolehlah kita bersuka ria nanti tapi kalau dia sibuk.. takpelah" Fang tiup air hot chocolate yang panas itu. Lalu dia menghirup air itu sedikit. Dia terpandang Idoli yang asyik perhatikan cawan hot chocolate dia "Kasihan Idoli, tak boleh nak minum air hot chocolate"

"Jangan risau, Emmy ada sediakan susu panas untuk Loli"

"YEAHHHH! TERIMA KASIH KAKAK EMMY! IDOLI SUKA MINUM SUSU!" Idoli menukar dirinya menjadi seekor anak kucing. Dia melompat-lompat di atas kerusi kerana tidak sabar untuk minum air susunya. Emmy tergelak melihat gelagat anak kucing itu. Lalu dia letak di meja ruang tamu. Idoli mengubah diri dia balik menjadi manusia kucing "Hehehee... susu!" Dia minum air susunya sedikit demi sedikit kerana panas

"Hot chocolate ni, biar kakak Emmy yang minum" Emmy terus dudukkan diri dia di sebelah Lynna. Dia duduk bersila di atas lantai rumahnya "Kakak angsa putih nanti nak main salji dengan kita orang nanti?"

"Mestilah nak, akak tak nak terlepas peluang ini tapi akak terasa nak main ice skating dekat tasik. Mesti seronok"

"Best tu kakak Lynna. Pizu nak ikut boleh?"

"Boleh Rizu" Lynna hirup air hot chocolatenya sedikit "Nanti kita main bersama ok" Rizu tersenyum lebar sambil bayangkan diri dia main ice skating. Tanpa di sedari oleh mereka, Faye sudah pun sampai bersama kawan-kawan dia yang lain iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Harraz. Dia telah menggunakan alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja untuk sampai ke rumah Emmy

"LANDAKKKKK!" Fang tersembur air hot chocolatenya "Kita orang sudah sampai!"

"WOI! JANGAN MENJERIT BOLEH TAK?" Marah Fang yang sudah mula keluarkan aura-aura bayang dia "Karang aku pergi bekukan kau dekat luar tu, baru kau tahu"

"Erk!" Lily terus menyorok di belakang Boboiboy "MY BBB-CHAN! Landak jahat! Dia nak jadikan Lily sebagai ice"

"Ala, Fang bergurau aje tu. Dia tak kan buatnya sebab kak Lynna ada dekat situ"

"Ha ah, betul juga. Bolehlah Lily usik landak sepanjang hari" Makin banyaklah aura-aura bayang Fang timbul. Lily rasa begitu takut pula kalau Fang betul-betul humban dia keluar dari rumah itu "Sudahlah tu Fang, jangan nak berapi sangat. Kau tadi panggil kita orang sebab nak main dekat luarkan? Jadi, kau jangan nak rosakkan mood kau pula"

"Bila masa aku nak rosakkan mood aku. Si pelik tu yang suka rosakkan mood aku. Sabar ajelah"

"Eleh Fang, kau bukannya reti sabar pun. Tahu nak marah aje. Sikit-sikit nak marah, sikit-sikit marah.. hehehee" Bella tergelak sinis dengan sindiran dia tadi "Tapi.. kalau kau nak marah-marah pun takpe sebab muka kau memang tak comel.. hehehee" Makin berapi-api hati Fang

"Sudahlah tu Bella, jangan nak bergaduh dengan dia pula. Kita kan nak main salji dekat luar"

"Yelah Yaya.. aku akan hentikan sindiran aku tapi aku tetap mahu berlawan dengan dia nanti! Muahahaaa!" Muka Fang makin lama makin masam "Faye, apa lagi.. tukarkanlah baju kita orang semua"

"Ok Bella.. dengan kuasa alat menukar pakaian, aku akan tukarkan baju kita semua.. TUKARAN PAKAIAN!" Pakaian mereka semuanya berubah kepada baju sejuk. Rizu suka pula melihat pakaian baju tebal dia bentuk penguin, Idoli dengan hoodie ada sepasang telinga kucing dan Fang pula, hoodie dia ada sepasang telinga arnab. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily tergelak melihat hoodie milik Fang

"FAYE! APASAL AKU ADA TELINGA ARNAB?"

"Hehehe.. ala, kau nampak comel dengan hoodie arnab tu. Jadi kau terima ajelah" Faye tergelak di situ "Jom kita main dekat luar!"

"Tapi.. tukarkanlah pakaian aku dulu" Faye abaikan sahaja rayuan Fang. Dia terus keluar dari rumah tersebut bersama rakan-rakan dia "FAYEEE!" Rizu usap-usap belakang abang kesayangan dia

"Abang Fang jangan marah-marah, abang Fang nampak comel dengan hoodie arnab tu. Pizu pula nampak comel dengan baju tebal penguin ni.. hehehe.. kita sama-sama jadi haiwan hari ini" Fang terus peluk adik kesayangan dia "Abang Fang ok?"

"Abang ok sebab Rizu tenangkan abang" Rizu terus senyum di dalam dakapan abang dia "Jom Rizu, kita main dekat luar ok" Fang lepaskan Rizu dan lalu mereka bangun dari tempat duduk mereka. Lynna, Idoli dan Emmy sudah pun keluar dari rumah. Semasa Fang dan Rizu hendak menjejak langkah keluar dari rumah itu, Kaizo muncul di depan mata adiknya dengan baju tebal dia

"Eh, bila masa abang ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Abang dapat data yang mengatakan perubahan cuaca di sini dan abang turun untuk melihat apa telah berlaku di sini" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Nampaknya Pulau Rintis telah diserang oleh musuh kita. Mereka telah menguba cuaca di sini! Abang sendiri akan pergi hapuskan alien durjana itu"

"Errr..." Fang melihat abangnya yang begitu serius hendak hapuskan musuh-musuh dia

"Tapi abang.. ini bukan musuh kita yang buat, ini semuanya Emmy yang buat. Dia yang mencipta sesuatu untuk mengubah cuaca di sini" Kaizo tetap dengan muka serius walaupun dia rasa malu sedikit "Hehehee... jadi abang tak perlulah pergi hapuskan sesiapa"

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo, asyik fikirkan nak hapuskan orang sahaja. Mari kita berseronok dan kau perlukan masa untuk bersuka ria. Aku nak bawa Rizu untuk pergi bermain di tasik"

"Tasik? Kau nak buat apa dekat situ?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Nak main ice skatinglah.. kau nak join sekali tak?"

"Abang pergi ajelah.. adik nak main dengan kawan-kawan adik" Fang pergi ke tepi untuk lalu di antara abangnya dan juga Lynna. Dia berlari keluar dari kawasan rumah Emmy. Dia nampak kolam renang rumah Emmy sudah pun membeku. Tiba-tiba kepala dia telah di baling dengan segumpal salji oleh seseorang. Dia terdengar gelakan dari seseorang yang suka cari pasal dengan dia

"Hehehehehe.. macam mana dengan balingan dari aku? Best? Kau nak lagi?"

"Jaga kau lepas ni!" Fang tunduk dan ambil segumpal salji. Bella menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang, terus berapi-api hati Fang "BELLA! MARI SINI KAU!" Dia baling bebola saljinya tetapi Bella sempat tunduk dan ianya terkena kepala Lily

"SEJUK SEJUK SEJUK!" Lily pusing kebelakang "Kenapa landak balik salji dekat Lily?"

"Bila masa aku nak baling dekat kau. Aku cuma nak kenakan kawan kau ni" Bella masih tergelak sinis lagi dan hati Fang makin berapi-api. Ianya hanya menunggu masa untuk meletup sahaja. Rizu geleng kepalanya kerana perangai abangnya yang panas baran itu. Fang ambil segumpal salji dan terus baling ke arah Bella lagi tetapi Bella lebih pantas, dia terus menggelakkan dirinya daripada terkena bebola salji

"Kenapa dengan kamu berdua ni?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi ke tasik bersama Lynna

"Dia ni abang.. suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan orang"

"Kau pun sama juga, suka cari pasal dengan orang lain tapi..." Tiba-tiba Kaizo tersenyum sinis. Fang pula yang rasa takut dengan senyuman sinis abangnya, lalu dia menelan ludah "Abang mendapat satu idea yang bernas"

"Idea apa tu abang?"

"Kau jangan nak buat benda yang bukan-bukan pula, Kaizo"

"Kau tak perlu risau, Lynna kerana idea ini mengingatkan aku tentang tahun lepas. Semasa adik aku bermain sebuah permainan iaitu si pelik versus dengan ratu pontianak" Tiba-tiba Faye muncul di depan mata Kaizo. Mata Faye sudah bersinar-sinar kerana dia tahu game tersebut iaitu game Running Man yang mereka pernah main dan pemenangnya adalah kumpulan Lily

"WUUUUUUU! Adakah Lily akan menang lagi? Adakah Lily dapat berdating dengan Boboiboy lagi?" Lily terus berangan dia pergi bermain luncur ais dengan Boboiboy "Seronoknya"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Hadiah pemenangnya, fikirkanlah sendiri tapi.. pemainan ini adalah perlawanan di antara Pang dan kawan dia iaitu Bella"

"Aik, apasal adik kena lawan dengan dia pula?"

"Sebab korang berdua suka sangat bergaduh. Ingat abang tak tahu yang kamu berdua selalu sangat bergaduh dekat sana sini, sampai kawan-kawan kau pening kepala dengan pergaduhan korang berdua. Jadi, hari ini.. kau dapat berlawan dengan dia tetapi kamu berdua perlukan sebuah kumpulan"

"Kalau begitu, Momoki ingin sama kumpulan dengan bunga Lily ku" Momoki muncul dengan sekuntum bunga mawar. Lalu dia hulurkan bunga itu kepada Lily "Terimalah bunga ini dengan seikhlas hati, wahai bunga hati ku"

"ERKKK! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus larikan diri untuk mencari Boboiboy. Padahal Boboiboy sudah pun berkumpul di depan Kaizo bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya, Ying dah juga Harraz

"Oh tidak.. bunga hati ku lari tapi takpe.. Ying ada di sini" Momoki terus mendampingi Ying dengan senyuman menggoda dia "Hai Ying" Kaizo pandang Momoki dengan muka serius dia dan selepas itu, dia abaikan. Ying sudah tersengih di situ. Di dalam hati dia berharap sangat tidak sama kumpulan dengan Momoki tetapi bukan dia sahaja yang tidak mahu, budak perempuan lain pun sama seperti Ying. Semuanya hendak jauhkan diri daripada Momoki kecuali Mimiko kerana itu adalah kembar dia

"Baiklah, aku akan pilih kumpulan kamu berdua" Kaizo paling mukanya ke arah adik dia yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk mendengar ahli pasukannya. Fang dan Bella sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat siapakah ahli pasukan mereka berdua "Pang, ahli pasukan kau adalah si pelik-"

"TIDAKKKKKK!" menjerit Fang sekuat hati

"WHAT?!" Lily sudah pun berada di situ balik dengan hatinya kecewa kerana satu pasukan dengan Fang

"Yaya, Momoki-" Lily rasa nak pengsan sebab sama kumpulan dengan Momoki "Boboiboy-" Lily terus tersenyum balik kerana terdengar nama Boboiboy "dan akhir sekali adalah Faye" kata Kaizo "Kepada yang lain, kamu semua ahli kumpulan Bella"

"Tapi kita orang tak cukup lagi seorang" kata Ying

"Jangan risau, Mimiko akan bantu Bella untuk kalahkan si Fang ni" Mimiko muncul di sebelah Gopal "Nampaknya Mimi sama kumpulan dengan Gopal! Yeahhh! Kita kalahkan si Fang ni, biar Bella dapat ketawa sesuka hati dekat Fang"

"Bagus Mimiko bagus.. semangat itulah yang aku mahukan" Bella tersenyum sinis kepada Fang. Dia dan Fang bertentangan mata kerana sudah tidak sabar untuk mulakan permainan ini "Kalahlah kau wahai landak"

"Aku takkan benarkan kau kalahkan aku wahai minah perasan"

"Jangan risaulah landak, Lily akan tolong landak kalahkan kawan baik Lily.. UWAAAAAA!" Momoki terus hulurkan sehelai sapu tangan kepada Lily. Sapu tangan itu ada bau strawberry dan Lily ambil sapu tangan tersebut tanpa disedari olehnya "Terima kasih.." kata Lily sambil mengesat air matanya dan lalu dia hembus hingus di hidungnya. Dia kembalikan balik sapu tangan itu kepada Momoki

"Bunga Lily ku simpan sahaja sapu tangan itu" Baru Lily sedar sapu tangan itu milik Momoki. Dia pandang Momoki dan lalu dia pandang balik sapu tangan tadi. Dia terus melempar sapu tangan itu. Lily lari dan sorok di belakang Fang

"Landak, tukarlah si kasanova tu kepada orang lain. Gantikan si kasanova tu dengan Ammy ke.. bolehlah bolehlah" Lily usik-usik bahu Landak sehingga membuatkan Fang naik geram

"Wei, baik kau duduk diam diamlah badak!"

"BA-BADAK? LANDAK PANGGIL LILY BADAK? oh tidak.. Lily bukan badak tapi Lily hanyalah sekuntum bunga Lily sahaja" Mata Lily ternampak Momoki berikan senyuman menggoda dia, terus Lily tidak jadi hendak berdrama di situ "Tapi.. bila di fikirkan balik, badak tu kan besar dan landak tu kan kecik.. hehehehe... badak pijak landak sampai penyek! Terus jadi lempeng landak.. HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Apa-apa jelah kau" bisik Fang dengan hati dia yang sudah naik geram

"Pening kepala aku dengan korang ni" kata Kaizo "Mulakan dengan permainan korang. Aku nak pergi temankan Lynna pergi main ice skating dengan Rizu dan Idoli. Jangan main guna kuasa. Kalau tidak, kamu akan terkeluar dari pemainan ini, FAHAM?"

"FA-FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!" kata mereka semua. Kaizo terus beredar dari situ bersama Lynna, Rizu dan juga Idoli

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan permainan kita. Faye perlu tukarkan baju kamu semua! Bella kumpulan merah" Faye menukarkan pakaian pasukan Bella dengan menggunakan alat menukar pakaian. Baju pakaian Bella, Gopal, Ying, Emmy dan Harraz telah bertukar menjadi warna merah "Dan Fang pula kumpulan ungu!" Pasukan Fang telah ditukarkan dengan pakaian mereka berwarna ungu. Hoodie arnab masih lagi kekal di baju Fang, hanya warna baju sahaja yang berubah, dari biru ke ungu. Di belakang mereka terdapat name-tag dengan nama mereka masing-masing

"Apasal aku masih ada lagi telinga arnab ni?"

"Sebab kau nampak comel dengan telinga arnab tu.. hehehe" Faye ketawa sedikit "Baiklah, peraturan permainan ini adalah senang dan mudah di fahami. Pakaian kita boleh detect kalau diri kita terkena bebola salji. Bila sudah terkena, maka dengan itu, kita terkeluar dari permainan ini dan pakaian itu akan bawa kita ke rumah Emmy sebagai penjara. Untuk menentukan pasukan mana yang menang, mereka perlukan kalahkan kesemua ahli-ahli pasukan pihak lawan kamu. Bila semua ahli pasukan itu sudah tiada lagi, maka dengan itu, pasukan yang masih lagi ada ahli, itulah pemenangnya" Semua angguk dan faham dengan peraturan Faye tadi

"Kau mesti banyak sangat tengok cerita Running man kan?" Faye tersengih dengan pertanyaan Harraz tadi

"Ha ah sebab aku rasa seronok bila tengok dia orang bermain. Rasa macam nak join aje" balas Faye "Baiklah, kita semua berpecah tapi kita main jangan sampai kawasan bandar ok!"

"OK!" kata mereka semua

Lily ikut Boboiboy dari belakang tetapi Faye mengheret kawan baik dia untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Fang sudah ikat telinga arnab dia supaya telinga itu tidak di terlalu nampak sangat. Dia ikat dan masukkan ke dalam hoodie dia. Terus dia larikan diri jauh daripada rumah Emmy supaya diri dia tidak terkena daripada bebola salji. Mereka diberikan satu minit untuk larikan diri sebelum permainan mereka bermula

* * *

Bella dan Emmy berada di sebuah lorong yang jauh daripada kawasan perumahan Emmy. Di tangan mereka sudah bersiap sedia dengan segumpal salji. Bella asyik menoleh kebelakang sahaja kerana takut ada serangan di belakang dia secara senyap. Emmy dengan gembiranya, dia berjalan sambil hiraukan keadaan di sekeliling dia

"Emmy.. hati-hati, takut nanti salah satu ahli purple akan menyerang kita"

"Jangan risaulah kakak Nutella, dia orang tidak akan menyerang kita"

"Kenapa pulak?" tanya Bella yang berasa pelik dengan Emmy

"Sebab kita kan berada di lorong Pak Senin Kobot. Kucing gila tu... hehehee.. dia orang tak kan berani lalu sini"

"Tapi.. nanti kita pula kena serang dengan kucing tu. Bukan ke kucing tu sudah dipulihkan oleh Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang?"

"Yer ke? Hari tu Emmy dengar ada orang kena serang dengan kucing gila dekat sini tapi tak tahulah kucing tu yang sama ataupun kucing lain" Emmy berjalan lain. Lalu dia berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Bella hampir terlanggar Emmy "Syhhh... ada orang dekat depan sana"

"Siapa?" Bella cuba tajamkan pemandangan dia. Dari jauh, dia ternampak bayang seseorang di hujung lorong itu tetapi dia tidak pasti, siapakah orang itu "Emmy, kita perlu bersiap sedia untuk pergi berperang"

"Baik kakak Nutella!" Emmy mencangkung dan buat seberapa banyak bola salji yang dia mampu "Orang tu datang ke arah kita!" kata Emmy yang sudah menjadi cemas

"Jangan risau, kakak Nutella akan melindungi Emmy" Bella dengan berlagaknya, dia melambung-lambung terlebih dahulu bola salji dia. Selepas itu dia baling ke arah orang itu tadi "SERANGAN BOLA SALJI BELLA!"

"DEY! JANGAN SERANG AKU!" Gopal tunduk dan berguling untuk elakkan diri dari serangan bola salji Bella

"EH! Maaf Gopal" Bella berlari ke arah Gopal yang sudah terdampar di lorong itu "Kau ok tak?"

"Aku ok... aku selamat.. adeh, selamat tak terkena tadi" kata Gopal. Dia begitu lega sekali kerana tidak terkena bola salji Bella. Kalau tidak, dia akan terkeluar dari permainan tersebut

"Abang hijau ada tak nampak ahli-ahli kumpulan purple?" tanya Emmy yang baru sahaja sampai. Di dalam dakapan dia, penuh dengan bebola salji

"Tadi.. abang nampak Lily dan Faye. Dia orang lari ke arah taman permainan" Gopal bangunkan diri dia "Ying pula, dia dengan si Mimiko tu"

"Si Fang tu, kau tahu dia lari ke mana?"

"Maaf Bella, aku tak tahulah dia lari ke mana" Gopal mengambil segumpal salji untuk bersiap sedia jikalau ada serangan dari ahli kumpulan ungu "Jom kita bergerak"

"Jom" Bella berjalan sampai ke hujung lorong itu. Gopal dan Emmy asyik menoleh kebelakang sahaja. Sampai sahaja di penamat lorong itu, Bella menjenguk sedikit. Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, semua sunyi. Tiada orang yang lalu lalang di situ "Ok, jom bergerak"

"Betul ke takde siapa-siapa Bella?" tanya Gopal "Manalah tahu tiba-tiba dia orang buat serangan hedap dekat kita orang"

"Jangan risaulah.. dia orang takde dekat sini" kata Bella dengan penuh yakin "Tapi pastikan bola salji korang sudah bersiap sedia" Dia melihat Emmy punya tangan, penuh dengan bebola salji "Bagus Emmy"

"Terima kasih kakak Nutella!"

"Kita sekarang nak pergi ke mana dulu, Bella?" tanya Gopal

"Dari sini ke taman permainan memang tak jauh sangat, jadi kita pergi serang Lily dan Faye dulu.. maaf yea kawan-kawan baik ku tapi aku Bella, tidak akan kalah dengan pasukan si Fang tu!" Bella teruskan perjalanan dia ke taman permainan. Dia asyik berhenti dan perhatikan sekeliling dia supaya tiada dari pasukan Ungu yang datang ke arah mereka

Kadang-kadang itu, dia Gopal dan Emmy berhenti dan dia pergi ke depan sedikit untuk melihat jalan di depan mereka adalah selamat ataupun tidak. Lalu dia ternampak seseorang sedang menyorok di sebalik pokok yang tidak jauh daripada mereka. Pakaian orang itu berwarna ungu. Dia tidak teragak-agak untuk menyerang orang itu tetapi dia perlu berhati-hati kerana ini mungkin perangkap. Bella pandang kebelakang dan pastikan tiada siapa yang cuba menyerang Gopal dan Emmy dari bahagian belakang. Dia mula rasa ragu-ragu, samada dia perlu menyerang orang itu ataupun tidak

"Kenapa kakak Nutella?"

"Syhh..." Bella terus berhati secara perlahan-lahan untuk membuat kejutan kepada orang itu. Dia tidak pasti siapakah yang menyorok di belakang pokok itu "Jagalah kau.. aku akan serang kau juga nanti" bisik Bella

"BELLA! HATI-HATI!" Bella terkejut dengan jeritan Gopal

Beberapa bebola salji bergerak dengan pantasnya ke arah Bella tetapi dia begitu pantas sekali. Dapat menggelakkan diri dia daripada terkena bebola salji itu. Bella pandang ke arah atas dan ternampak Fang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas tembok pagar rumah orang. Terdapat senyuman sinis di wajah Fang

"Kau rupanya yang serang aku" Bella begitu geram sekali tetapi hati dia sudah berkobar-kobar untuk menyerang Fang balik

"Kenapa? Takut ke?" balas Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Marilah serang aku"

"SERANGAN BEBOLA SALJI BELLA!" Bella melempar gumpalan saljinya ke arah Fang tetapi Fang melompat daripada terkena salji itu. Dia mendarat di atas jalan dengan penuh bergaya sekali "Isk! Tak kena pulak..."

"Hahahaa! Takpe, permainan kita belum berakhir lagi tapi salah satu ahli pasukan kau juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang terkeluar nanti. SERANG MEREKA FAYE!" Faye terus keluar dari belakang pokok itu dan lalu dia melempat dua bola salji ke arah Gopal dan Emmy

"TUNDUK CEPAT!" jerit Bella. Emmy dengan pantasnya, dia jatuhkan diri dia untuk menggelakkan dari serangan Faye tadi dan nasib Gopal begitu malang sekali. Kedua bola salji itu terkena badan Gopal "TIDAKK! GOPALL!"

"Dramatik sangat si Bella ni" bisik Fang. Dia, Bella dan Faye melihat Gopal hilang dari pandang mereka. Gopal sudah di hantar ke rumah Emmy "Hah! Tekaan aku memang tepat sekali"

"Whatever Fang tapi..." Bella tunjuk di belakang Faye. Mata Fang membulat besar apabila segumpal salji sedang bergerak pantas dan terus terkena belakang baju Faye "Maaf yea Faye.. tapi ini cuma game sahaja"

"Takpe..." Faye tersenyum dan lalu dia hilang dari situ

"SIAPA SERANG AHLI PASUKAN AKU?" marah Fang yang sudah membara itu. Mata dia terpandang ke arah Harraz yang berdiri tidak jauh daripada dia dan Bella "Kau rupanya!"

"Hehehee.. maaf tapi ini cuma permainan aje kan" Harraz garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Tapi sekarang tinggal kau seorang sahaja. Bolehlah Bella, Emmy dan aku serang" Dia mengambil segumpal salji untuk bersiap sedia menyerang Fang

"ERK?!" Fang pandang kebelakang. Emmy sudah bangunkan diri dia. Di dalam tangan dia ada beberapa bebola salji "Alamak.. aku kena kepung"

"Nanti dulu.. aku bagi kau satu lagi peluang. Kau boleh lari dari sini tapi jika aku nampak kau lagi.. aku tidak akan teragak-agak untuk menyerang kau" kata Bella sambil mencekak pinggang

"Baiknya kau.. tapi takpe.. aku akan lawan dengan kau nanti" Fang terus lari daripada situ. Dia perlu mencari ahli pasukan dia yang lain tapi yang paling utama sekali, dia perlukan Boboiboy. Mereka perlu bekerjasama untuk tumpaskan pasukan merah

* * *

Lily sudah pun berada di atas pokok. Dia mahu sorokkan diri daripada Momoki yang asyik mencari dia dari tadi lagi. Dia kini keseorangan kerana tadi Fang telah pun mengambil Faye daripada dia. Mengikut kata Fang tadi, dia perlukan Faye untuk menyerang pasukan merah. Lalu dia berangan seorang diri di atas pokok itu. Dia berangan dia dan Boboiboy duduk di dahan pokok sambil melihat permandangan Pulau Rintis yang begitu putih sekali. Selepas itu, dia teringat balik tentang Fang dan Faye

"Agaknya, dia orang berjaya ke tak?" bisik Lily sambil tadah tangannya untuk melihat salji jatuh di atas tapak tangan dia

"Indahnya duduk di atas pokok ini tapi lagi indah sekali dapat melihat permandangan ini bersama cik bunga Lily ku" Lily menoleh di tepinya sedikit demi sedikit. Momoki sudah berada di sebelah dia. Lily tidak perasan yang Momoki panjat pokok itu untuk duduk di sebelah dia

"ERK! MACAM MANA MOK MOK BOLEH TAHU LILY ADA DEKAT SINI?"

"Sebab mata ku sentiasa mengetahui di mana bunga Lily berada sekarang ini. Bunga Lily ku jangan risau, aku akan melindungi diri mu daripada pasukan merah. Aku akan hapuskan mereka satu per satu" kata Momoki dengan suara yang sungguh menggoda sekali. Lily jarakkan kedudukan mereka dan hati dia pula, asyik memanggil nama Boboiboy sudah datang menyelamatkan diri dia daripada godaan Momoki

"Lily.. Lily... Lily mana ada hati dekat Mok Mok. Lily tak suka kasanova!"

"Momoki akan tidak lagi berkasanova sekiranya Lily terima hati ku ini" Kali ini bunga sakura pula Momoki hulurkan kepada Lily "Terimalah bunga sakura ini. Bunga ini sangat sesuai dengan kecantikan Lily"

"ABANG!" Momoki terus pandang ke bawah. Dia melihat muka kemarahan kembarnya iaitu Mimiko "KENAPA ABANG DUDUK DEKAT ATAS POKOK TU DENGAN LILY? ABANG TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE? KAU PUN SAMA JUGA LILY"

"Lily buat apa?" tanya dia dengan perasaan pelik

"KAU GODA ABANG AKU!" Terkejut Lily "TAK CUKUP DENGAN SI BOBOIBOY TU, ABANG AKU JUGA, KAU NAK. JAGA KAU LILY! AKU MIMIKO AKAN MENYERANG KAU DENGAN BOLA SALJI INI!" Mimiko tunjukkan bola salji dia yang lebih besar daripada biasa. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil memerhatikan sasaran dia iaitu Lily "RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!"

"Tapi..." Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Mimiko "Kau tak boleh serang Lily dah sebab.." Mimiko melihat di bahu kanan dia, segumpal salji menyentuh pakaian baju tebal dia. Boboiboy yang letak di situ

"ERK?! TIDAKKKK!" Terus Mimiko hilang dari pandangan Boboiboy

"MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily menjerit di atas pokok itu dan lalu dia terjatuh

"LILY!" menjerit Boboiboy dan Momoki secara serentak. Mereka tidak sempat untuk selamatkan Lily kerana dia sudah pun jatuh di atas salji putih. Tiada kecederaan yang berlaku ke atas Lily kerana salji itu seperti sebuah kapas yang tebal

"Hehehehee.. seronoknya!" Lily pusingkan badan dia dan terus dia menghayunkan kedua belah tangan dia. Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia sendiri dan Momoki pula, rasa lega apabila mendengar gelakan dari Lily. Lalu Momoki turun dari pokok itu

"Seronok pula kau main dengan salji tu"

"Mestilah seronok my BBB-CHAN! Jomlah join Lily sekali" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy. Hati dia berbunga-bunga dan lalu dia terbayangkan dia dan Boboiboy membina sebuah rumah igloo bersama "Bestnya"

"Apa yang bestnya cik bunga Lily?" Terus Lily bangun dari situ. Lalu dia sorok di belakang Boboiboy sebab tidak mahu berdiri dekat dengan Momoki "Janganlah takut dengan saya. Momoki akan melindungi cik bunga Lily ku"

"Boboiboy, buatlah sesuatu.. keluarkanlah dia"

"Mana boleh Lily, dia kan ahli pasukan kita"

"Betul tu, Boboiboy. Demi bunga Lily, Momoki akan bertarung seorang diri untuk melindungi nyawa bunga Lily ku" Momoki berikan senyuman kepada Lily tetapi Lily pandang ke tempat lain sebab tidak mahu bertentangan mata dengan kasanova itu

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola salji meluncur di tepi Boboiboy dan Lily. Bola salji itu terkena baju Momoki. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Lily kerana Momoki tidak akan menganggu dia selepas ini tetapi siapa yang baling bola salji itu tadi? Boboiboy dan Lily melihat kebelakang selepas sahaja Momoki hilang dari situ. Rupanya Ying yang menghantar bola salji itu dan sasaran dia semestinya ialah Momoki bukan Boboiboy dan Lily

"YEAHHH! SI KASANOVA TU SUDAH TIADA!" Lily melompat-lompat ke arah Ying. Dia pegang kedua belah tangan Ying dan lalu dia meloncat-loncat di situ "Terima kasih Ying kerana selamatkan diri Lily daripada si Mok Mok"

"Hehehee.. sama-sama. Aku kasihan sama kamu sahaja sebab suka sangat ganggu kau tapi dia adalah salah satu pasukan kau.. hehehe.. mesti Bella akan suka dengan berita ini kerana berjaya keluarkan salah satu ahli pasukan ungu" Terus Lily berlari ke arah Boboiboy. Dia menyorok balik di belakang Boboiboy "Haiyaaa.. jangan risau maa.. aku tak kan serang korang tapi..."

Beberapa bola salji datang ke arah mereka berdua. Lily menjadi cemas, Boboiboy terus tundukkan diri dia dan juga Lily untuk selamatkan diri. Lily rasa sangat terharu apabila melihat Boboiboy selamatkan diri dia lagi sekali. Dia sudah tersenyum sampai ke pipi dan wajah dia sudah merah kemerahan kerana sangat malu. Hati dia berbunga-bunga dan dia bagaikan hendak menjerit di situ

"Cheh! Tak kena pula korang" Bella terus keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia. Harraz dan Emmy ada di situ juga

"Kau yang serang kita orang tadi"

"Betul tu Boboiboy tapi bukan aku sahaja, Harraz dan Emmy pun serang kau juga tadi" kata Bella dengan berlagaknya "Tapi kita orang akan tetap serang korang berdua sehinggalah tinggal si Pang tu seorang sahaja"

"KAU SILAP!" Dua bebola salji terkena di belakang Emmy. Bella pusing kebelakang dia terkejut melihat Fang dan Yaya ada di situ "Hahahaaa! Kau serang ahli pasukan aku, aku seranglah balik"

"Jumpa dekat rumah Emmy nanti!" kata Emmy dengan cerianya. Dia terus hilang dari sebelah Harraz

"Takpe.. permainan kita belum tamat lagi tapi" Bella tunduk untuk mengambil segumpul salji dan lalu dia uli-ulikan salji itu. Tiba-tiba mata Harraz membulat besar kerana Boboiboy melemparkan sebuah bola salji ke arah Bella

"BELLA! HATI-HATI! BELAKANG KAU!" Harraz dengan beraninya, dia menolak Bella ketepi dan bola salji itu terkena Harraz "Kalahkan mereka, Bella" terus dia hilang di situ. Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy kerana Ying menyerang balas serangan Boboiboy tadi

"TIDAKKKKK!" menjerit Bella. Sekarang tinggal dia dengan Ying sahaja "Pahlawan aku yang paling berani tetapi.. aku tidak akan mengalah"

"Lily.. tak nak serang boleh tak?" Lily tersengih di situ

"WEI! KAU NAK BAGI AKU KALAH KE? SERANG AJELAH!" marah Fang

"Janganlah marah-marah Fang, inikan permainan sahaja bukannya peperiksaan" kata Yaya dengan tegasnya "Kalau kau kalah, terima ajelah"

"Mana boleh Yaya, aku kenalah menang. Aku tak nak lah kalah dengan si minah tu" Fang tunding jarinya ke arah Bella yang sedang mencekak pinggang itu "AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN.. ERK!" Dia melihat diri Lily telah di serang oleh Ying. Maka dengan itu, hanya tinggal 2 ahli sahaja dari setiap pasukan. Lily sudah pun hilang dari situ dan dia masih lagi sempat menjerit

"I'M COMING MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Sempat lagi si pelik tu" Fang menepuk dahi dia. Selepas itu, dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang Bella dan Ying "Yaya, kau pergi serang Ying.. biar aku serang si Bella tu"

"Err... rasa macam tak sanggup pula aku nak serang Ying, dia kan kawan baik aku" Fang pula berapi-api dengan Yaya. Muka dia sudah naik merah sebab terlampau marah sangat. Tadi Lily buat dia marah, sekarang Yaya pula berikan kemarahan kepada diri dia

"Kau pergi ajelah serang dia.. aku tengok Ying elok aje serang kawan-kawan kita semua. Kau ni.. terlalu lemah lembut sangat tapi tegas"

"Aku bukannya macam kau, Fang. Aku tak suka serang kawan sendiri" Fang berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Yaya

"Tapi tadi elok aje kau serang Emmy, takde pula kau nak merungut.." Yaya terus tersengih "Atau sebab Ying tu kawan baik kau sendiri dan kau tak nak berkelakuan ganas dekat kawan baik kau sendiri?"

"Yelah yelah.. aku serang ajelah" Yaya terus tundukkan diri dia untuk mengambil segumpal salji, akan tetapi, Ying telah menyerang Yaya dulu. Beberapa bola salji terkena tudung Yaya "Alamak!"

"Hehehee.. maaf Yaya, aku nak berikan kawan kita si Bella ni menang" Yaya angguk sahaja tanda faham. Lalu dia hilang dari situ. Ying dan Bella sudah bersedia untuk kalahkan Fang "Sekarang tinggal si rambut cacak seorang sahaja"

"Hehehee... bagus Ying.. kalau kau terkeluar pun, aku akan pastikan kumpulan kita menang.. SEKARANG RASAKAN SERANGAN BOLA SALJI DARI AKU!" Bella baling bola salji dia dengan tahap yang begitu laju. Pada masa yang sama, Fang baling bola salji dia. Kedua-dua mereka dapat menggelakkan diri "Isk, tak kena pulak!"

"Sabar Bella.. kita berdua dapat kalahkan dia"

"Betul tu Ying"

"Eleh, aku sorang sahaja pun boleh kalahkan korang berdua" Fang sudah menggenggam dua bola salji. Dia dengan begitu yakin sekali, dia baling kedua-dua bola salji itu. Sedikit lagi hendak kena kepala Bella tetapi Bella sempat tunduk. Bola salji lagi satu hampir terkena badan Ying "Cis, tak kena pula" Fang tidak mahu lari atau mengaku kalah. Dia mengambil lagi segumpal salji. Pada masa yang sama, Bella melempar bola salji ke arah Fang

"AMBIK NI!" Fang tunduk dan berguling ke tepi. Sedikit lagi hendak terkena Fang "Takpe, aku tidak akan berhenti menyerang si potato boy tu! SERANG DIA LAGI YING!" Bella dan Ying baling bola salji mereka. Fang tunduk dan lalu dia baling bola saljinya ke arah Ying. Bola salji Fang terkena cermin mata Ying

"ALAMAK! Tapi terkena cermin mata aku? Aku terkeluar ke?" Belum sempat Fang dan Bella untuk menjawab persoalan Ying tadi, dia pun sudah hilang dari situ

"Hahahaa! Sekarang tinggal kita berdua sahaja" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil memandang Bella "Kau akan kalah, Bella"

"Tak, kau yang akan kalah" Bella sudah bersiap sedia untuk baling bola salji dia "Aku akan pastikan bola ini adalah bola yang akan tamatkan permainan ini"

"Cubalah kalau dapat" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia. Dia terus baling bola salji dia dan Bella juga melempar bola salji dia. Kedua-dua bola itu bergerak dengan begitu pantas sekali dan akhirnya...

* * *

"Bestnya minum air hot chocolate ni dalam sejuk-sejuk macam ni" Gopal terlalu gembira berada di dalam rumah Emmy. Apa yang buat dia lagi gembira, apabila dia terkeluar awal dan tidak perlu pergi berperang di luar rumah. Dia tidak sangka kawan-kawan dia juga sudah pun berada di dalam rumah itu kecuali Fang dan Bella

"Agaknya, siapa akan menang?" tanya Ying

"Entahlah.. aku pun tidak dapat meneka siapakah pemenangnya" Yaya menghirup air hot chocolatenya

"Oh bunga Lily ku.. makanlah biskut ini. Ianya masih panas lagi" Momoki menghulurkan sepiring pinggang yang penuh dengan biskut strawberry kepada Lily "Makanlah cik bunga Lily"

"Errrr..." Lily terus bangunkan diri dia dari kerusi sofa ruang tamu dan terus dia duduk di sebelah Faye

"Kasihan kau, Lily. Asyik kena ganggu aje" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Tapi apa istimewanya sangat tentang Lily ni, Momoki?"

"Kerana suara lantang dia yang begitu indah sekali. Bukan itu sahaja, aku suka melihat kesungguhan dia untuk mendapat sesuatu contohnya ialah kau, Boboiboy. Dia tidak pernah putus asa walaupun kau sudah beberapa tidak ambil kisah tentang diri dia"

"Hehehee... saya kecik lagi, mana tahu dalam hal-hal bercinta ni" Boboiboy tersengih sambil makan biskut strawberry

"Takpe.. biar aku mengajar kamu semua tentang cinta" Momoki terus bangunkan diri. Dia betulkan suara dia "Cinta adalah-"

"AKU YANG MENANG LAH!"

"AKU LAH! KAU YANG KALAH, PRETTY BOY!"

"AKU BUKAN PRETTY BOY LAH!"

"Aik, dua-dua kalah ke?" tanya Harraz

"MANA ADA KALAH!" jerit Fang dan Bella kepada Harraz "AKU YANG MENANG! KAU YANG KALAH!" Mereka balas dengan ayat yang sama sahaja. Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya, kedua bola salji itu terkena di badan pihak lawan mereka pada masa yang sama. Jadi mereka di hantar ke rumah Emmy secara serentak

"Kakak Nutella, abang Fely... apa kata korang berdua minum hot chocolate ni dulu dan tenangkan diri tu. Lagipun tiada siapa yang menang dalam perlawanan ini. Jadi, next time kakak Nutella dan abang Fely berlawan semula. Emmy nak tutup balik mesin cuaca ni"

"Yelah yelah... kita dua seri lah" Fang ambil secawan hot chocolate dari Emmy "Tapi.. lepas ni, aku akan kalahkan kau" Bella tidak berkata apa, dia hanya berikan senyuman sahaja kepada Fang. Lalu dia terus pergi sertai kawan-kawan baik dia iaitu Lily dan Faye

"Tapi.. lain kali kita lawanlah yang tidak melibatkan serang kawan-kawan kita sendiri. kita lawan dalam sukan ke atau peperiksaan ke..." Yaya terus membebel di situ. Momoki terduduk kerana tidak dapat nak bagi ceramah dalam hal-hal kisah cinta. Dia dan yang lain-lain terpaksa mendengar bebelan Yaya di rumah Emmy

Fang tidak begitu dengar sahaja bebelan Yaya kerana pemikiran dia sudah berada jauh di situ. Dia sedang fikirkan apa yang abang dia sedang buat sekarang ini. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pun pulang ke rumah. Mereka kini menikmati hot chocolate bersama Idoli dan Rizu sambil menonton sebuah cerita kartun iaitu Molang. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik turut menonton cerita kartun tersebut kerana kartun itu adalah cerita kegemaran tiga ekor haiwan itu

* * *

 **Ok ke dengan chapter ini? maaf kalau tidak begitu ok**

 **miss mysteri - Boleh aje kalau nak bocorkan rahsia itu xD author tak kisah pun :3**

 **Angel Lovelyn - Kalau di jadikan live action.. sudah tentu author akan tersenyum sepanjang masa.. hehehe.. bestnya! kalau lah ianya menjadi kenyataan.. author tidak akan lupakan kamu semua di sini! kalau dijadikan novel pun best juga :3 tapi author kenalah ubahkan nama Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Kaizo.. mana boleh sama dengan animasi Boboiboy xD tak pasal-pasal, author kena marah pula nanti**

 **Lily - Lily my dear masih tak sihat ke? Get well soon ok! *peyuk peyuk Lily* chapter khas untuk bulan puasa... author takde rancangan lagi, tapi apa-apa pun.. author akan cuba cari idea :3 hehehee~ author dan tengok picture Teressa Claymore tu xD hehehe... cantik orangnya :3 nampak garang.. tapi author bayangkan dia macam Georgina Sparks dari cerita Gossip Girls xD ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua.. next update adalah hari rabu or khamis :3**

 **-Sayonara-**


	79. Itik

**Welcome back semua? Sihat ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi dan masih setia lagi dengan fanfic ini :3 terima kasih juga yang berikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Itik

Peperiksaan adalah sesuatu benda bukan kesukaan sesetengah pelajar. Ada yang boleh menangis apabila tidak dapat menjawab soalan dengan betul atau mereka akan hantukkan kepala di meja sahaja dan ada juga yang tersenyum seorang diri apabila dapat menjawab soalan itu dengan penuh yakin tetapi apa yang sama, semuanya akan menjawab soalan mereka dengan muka yang serius. Bagi Yaya dan Ying, ini adalah satu perlumbaan bagi mereka kerana mereka ingin melihat siapa di antara mereka berdua yang akan dapat nombor satu. Mereka hanya berlumba sesama sendiri sahaja. Bella pula, dia hanya menjawab soalan peperiksaan dia dalam keadaan tenang walaupun ada sesetengah soalan yang dia tidak begitu faham. Fang seperti biasa, dia terlalu yakin dengan jawapan yang dia berikan, dia tidak periksa balik semula kesemua soalan dan jawapan itu. Dia terus baringkan kepalanya dan tidur

* * *

 _"Landak oh landak... bangunlah"_

 _"Janganlah kacau aku..."_

 _"Bangunlah wahai landak yang tidak berupa landak" Kepala Fang di usik-usik oleh seseorang dan suara yang asyik memanggil diri dia, adalah suara seorang gadis yang Fang tidak mahu dengar "Landak, ada donut lobak merah ni"_

 _"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terus terjaga "Mana donut lobak merah aku?"_

 _"Hahahaaa! LANDAK KENA TIPU!"_

 _"WOI!" Berapi-api Fang dengan gadis yang bernama Lily tu "Wei, apasal kau tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpi aku ni? Tapi betul ke aku sedang bermimpi ni?"_

 _"Heheheee... sebab Lily suka kacau landak tapi kalau landak tak nak Lily ada dekat sini.. Boleh aje tukar kepada orang lain" Lily terus hilangkan diri dan kali ini muncul pula Bella. Makin berapi-api hati Fang_

 _"Kau pula... tak kuasa aku nak bergaduh dengan kau dalam mimpi aku"_

 _"Dah tu, kau nak siapa dalam mimpi kau?" tanya Bella dengan suara garang dia "Kalau kau tak nak aku muncul dalam mimpi kau.. aku pergi dulu" Terus hilang Bella dari mimpi itu_

 _"Bagus.. buat apa aku nak mimpi si pelik dan kawan baik dia tu si Bella. Baik aku mimpi yang aku berada di sebuah taman donut lobak merah" Mimpi itu terus berubah menjadi sebuah taman yang di idam-idamkan oleh Fang iaitu taman donut lobak merah "Inilah mimpi aku yang paling indah sekali" Dia baringkan dirinya untuk menikmati suasana yang tenang itu. Dia boleh bau donut-donut kegemarannya iaitu donut lobak merah "Diri ku sungguh bahagia sekali"_

 _"Sukalah tu dengan mimpi kegemaran kau" muncul wajah Boboiboy di depan mata Fang_

 _"Wei, apasal kau tiba-tiba sesat dalam mimpi aku ni?"_

 _"Tak boleh ke aku sesat dalam mimpi kau?"_

 _"Tak boleh" jawab Fang yang agak marah kerana mimpi dia suka sangat di ganggu oleh kawan-kawan dia sendiri "Baik kau keluar dari mimpi ni, sekarang juga!"_

 _"Yelah" terus Boboiboy hilang dari pandangan Fang_

 _"Baru boleh tenangkan diri aku di dalam dunia donut lobak merah aku" Fang tersenyum seorang diri sambil melihat awan-awan dalam bentuk donut bergerak begitu perlahan di langit biru "Kalau lah dunia ini menjadi kenyataan, mesti aku bahagia selalu"_

 _"Quack quack" Fang menoleh ketepi dan muka dia berubah menjadi masam. Lily si itik muncul di dalam mimpi dia pula kali ini "Quack quack quack"_

 _"Semenjak si itik ni ada, asyik menyusahkan hidup aku aje" Fang pejamkan mata dia, agar dia berharap itik itu hilang dari mimpi dia_

 _"Quack quack quack" Fang membuka mata sebelah dia. Itik tadi masih ada lagi di situ tetapi kali ini, itik itu sedang pegang sebilah pisau tajam "QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Itik itu mengibas-gibas kepaknya dan terus berlari ke arah Fang_

 _"ITIK APA GILA MACAM NI?" Fang bangunkan diri dia untuk selamatkan diri daripada itik gila itu "WEI! APASAL KAU TIBA-TIBA NAK BUNUH AKU NI?"_

 _"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"_

* * *

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Fang terjaga dari mimpi dia. Mata dia terkebil-kebil apabila dia melihat pelajar lain sedang melihat diri dia yang sudah berpeluh itu "APA PANDANG-PANDANG? KORANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE?" Semua kembali menjawab kertas peperiksaan masing-masing "Tahu takut" bisik Fang dengan bangganya

"Dengan cikgu, kamu tak takut ke?" Fang menoleh ketepi dan dia mendongak sedikit. Muka garang Cikgu Aiman terpapar di depan mata Fang "Tidur dalam kelas yea dan lepas tu ganggu pelajar lain yang sedang menjawab soalan"

"Err.. saya mana ada ganggu dia orang. Saya cuma terbangun dari tidur aje" Fang terus tersengih

"Tak ganggu kamu kata. Habis tu, yang kamu menjerit tadi tu.. bukan ganggu ke?" Fang masih lagi tersengih dan kali ini, dia tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa "Kamu ni terlampau pandai sangat tapi disebabkan kamu membuat gangguan terhadap rakan-rakan kamu yang lain. Cikgu terpaksa berikan denda kepada kamu"

"Denda apa cikgu?" tanya Fang yang tidak mahu kena denda yang begitu berat

"Berdiri dekat luar dan markah peperiksaan sejarah kamu, saya terpaksa berikan markah kosong"

"APA?!" Hati Fang terus hancur lebur kerana selama ini, dia tidak pernah dapat kosong kecuali pada saat dia cuba hendak menjadi budak samseng "Cikgu, jangan bagi saya markah kosong. Nanti abang saya tahu, habis saya kena denda dengan dia pula"

"Itu bukan masalah saya di antara kamu dengan abang kamu. Kalau kamu nak markah kamu balik, esok datang ke sekolah awal. Cikgu akan berikan peperiksaan baru kepada kamu. Sekarang pergi berdiri dekat luar" Cikgu Aiman mengambil kertas peperiksaan sejarah di atas meja Fang. Dia tidak koyakkan kertas itu, dia cuma lipatkan sahaja

"Baik cikgu" Fang berdiri dan tabahkan diri. Dia tahu, diri dia akan dimalukan dengan beberapa pelajar yang lalu lalang di koridor sekolah nanti. Dia keluar dari kelas dan terus berdiri di tepi pintu. Dia terpaksa berdiri di situ sehinggalah peperiksaan sejarah mereka tamat

Fang tidak boleh lagi masuk ke dalam kelas selagi cikgu Aiman tidak beredar dari kelas. Dia terpaksa berdiri dan tunggu cikgu sejarah dia keluar. Dia mula perasan ada setengah pelajar dari kelas lain, tergelak melihat dia tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja gelakan itu. Cikgu Aiman baru sahaja keluar dari kelas

"Jangan lupa esok, datang awal dan tunggu cikgu di meja cikgu. Kalau tidak, cikgu akan gagalkan kamu" Cikgu Aiman beredar dari situ. Fang mula masuk balik ke kelas dia dan terus ke tempat duduk biasa dia

"Apa yang kau mimpi tadi tu, Fang?" tanya Bella

"Yang kau nak tahu kenapa?"

"Haiyaa.. cubalah jangan nak marah-marah sangat. Bella sudah tanya kau dengan elok sekali tapi kau pula marah-marah"

"Yelah yelah" Fang cuba berikan senyuman kepada Ying dan Bella "Aku tadi mimpi Lily si itik cuba nak bunuh aku. Entah macam mana dia boleh masuk dalam mimpi aku. Sudahlah si itik tu sudah mula buat perkara pelik-pelik. Aku tak tahulah kalau Lily yang ajar si itik tu atau si itik tu sudah mula boleh fikir dengan sendirinya"

"Wei, kau jangan nak tuduh Lily ajar si itik tu pergi bunuh orang pula. Lily bukan macam tu tapi.. aku memang rasa curiga dengan itik tu"

"Ha ah, semalam aku nampak si itik tu merayap dekat kawasan rumah aku" muncul pula Yaya. Dia terdengar perbualan mereka tadi "Aku tak tahulah apa yang si itik tu cari dekat kawasan rumah aku. Masa tu malam, aku tak nampak sangat"

"Entah-entah salah satu musuh abang aku sudah merasuk itik itu dan dia mengintip kehidupan aku dan abang aku dekat rumah. Rasa seram sejuklah pula bila fikirkannya" Fang terbayangkan itik itu adalah seekor itik alien "Tapi aku rasa, aku kena buat siasatan terhadap itik itu"

"Tak pun kau suruh Emmy tolong periksakan itik itu. Mesti ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan Lily si itik tu" kata Yaya "Tapi apa-apa pun, kau perlu berhati-hati. Takut nanti itik tu betul-betul musuh abang kau yang menyamar menjadi haiwan peliharaan kau selama ini"

"Aku akan hati-hati. Mesti itik tu sudah dapat banyak maklumat tentang kehidupan aku dan abang aku dekat bumi. Kalau memang betul itik itu bukanlah itik biasa, nampaknya kita semua dalam bahaya. Dia dapat mengenalpasti kelemahan abang aku dan juga aku. Idoli, Rizu dan kak Lynna akan menjadi sasaran dia orang pula nanti"

"Kenapa pula Fang?" tanya Ying

"Sebab hanya 3 orang itu sahaja yang selalu datang ke rumah aku dan aku pasti, Faye juga dalam bahaya sekarang ni" Fang pandang ke arah dua kawan superheronya "Yaya, Ying.. malam ni aku nak Faye tidur dekat salah seorang daripada korang berdua. Bella, aku tidak dapat suruh Faye tidur dekat rumah kau sebab kau tiada kuasa. Aku tak nak kau terlibat dalam perkara ini nanti"

"Takpe aku faham tapi apa-apa pun, beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang berlaku" Fang angguk sahaja dengan kata-kata Bella tadi "Kau ni macam Boboiboy pula.. selalunya dia yang nampak ketua dalam kumpulan korang tapi sekarang ni, kau pula nampak macam ketua"

"Takdelah.. aku hanya fikirkan keselamatan kawan-kawan dan keluarga aku sahaja. Aku tak naklah korang terlibat dengan musuh-musuh abang aku. Musuh dia terlampau ramai dan terlampau ganas sangat. Hari itu baru sahaja kak Lynna kena culik dengan musuh abang aku, jadi aku tak nak perkara begini berlaku lagi"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh jangka bila musuh abang kau akan bertindak maaa... mereka suka bertindak dalam masa yang kita sedang bersuka ria. Jadi kita semua perlulah berhati-hati, lebih-lebih lagi kawan-kawan kita yang tidak mempunyai kuasa" kata Ying. Dia sentuh bahu Fang sedikit "Jangan risau, malam ni aku suruh Bella dan Faye tidur di rumah aku ataupun di rumah Yaya. Kita orang akan jaga mereka"

"Terima kasih Ying" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Tapi aku berharap Lily si itik tu hanyalah itik biasa sahaja sebab aku tak nak Rizu rasa bersalah nanti kerana dia yang bagi itik tu"

"Tapi kita pun tidak boleh salahkan Rizu juga nanti sebab perkara begini susah nak di jangka" kata Yaya dengan nada lembutnya "Masa rehat nanti, kita semua berbincang. Apa-apa pun, kita semua kena bersiap sedia dengan apa jua yang berlaku"

"Ok Yaya" Fang rasa lega sedikit tetapi sebahagian daripada hati dia, mulai risau tentang abang dia dekat rumah. Dia perlu menghubungi abangnya tentang itik itu. Bagaimana kalau abang dia tidak begitu percaya nanti? Mesti abang dia akan cakap mengarut sahaja semua ini tapi dia yakin, kak Lynna akan pujuk abang dia nanti

* * *

Lily si itik sedang memerhatikan Kaizo dan Lynna yang sedang sibuk melayan dua budak kecil iaitu Rizu dan Idoli. Mereka berempat sedang berseronok di ruang tamu rumah Kaizo. Itik itu sebenarnya, siang malam asyik perhatikan adik beradik alien di rumah itu. Pada masa yang sama, dia suka melihat Fang terseksa dan dia rasa seronok kalau diri dia menyeksa Fang. Lalu dia bangun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Di situ, dia telah sembunyikan sesuatu yang tersorok di dalam almari Faye. Itik itu keluarkan sebuah tablet kerana dia mahu menghubungi seseorang

"Quack quack" Tablet itu terus terpasang dengan sendirinya. Seorang lelaki muda terpapar di tablet itu

"Macam mana dengan rancangan kamu?" tanya lelaki itu

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Bagus.. semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Aku kagum sekali dengan kamu kerana mereka langsung tidak mensyaki apa-apa tentang diri kamu"

"Quack quack quack quack quack"

"Jadi mereka hanya kenali kau sebagai itik genius sahaja, itik yang nakal" Lily si itik angguk kepalanya "Bagus bagus.. teruskan dengan rancangan kamu. Aku akan hantar serangan di sana nanti"

"Quack quack quack"

"Yea, nanti aku akan berikan apa yang kau inginkan selama ini iaitu menyeksa tuan kau si Fang tu. Aku akan tunaikan permintaan kau tapi dengan satu syarat, Kapten Kaizo akan tewas di tangan aku nanti... HAHAHAAAA!" Lelaki itu tergelak sinis di situ "Hubungi aku lagi jika ada apa-apa perkembangan terbaru kerana aku mahu menghantar satu pasukan ke Pulau Rintis. Semua yang Kapten Kaizo sayangi, aku akan hapuskan satu per satu tapi aku tidak akan hapuskan si Fang tu.. kerana kau ingin seksakan dia sepuas-puasnya"

"Quack quack" Lily si itik berikan tunduk hormat kepada lelaki itu "Quack quack quack"

"Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi Lily si itik" Imej lelaki itu terus terpadam dari tablet tersebut. Lily si itik menolak balik tablet itu masuk ke dalam almari Faye. Dia menggunakan kepala dia untuk menolak masuk. Tanpa disedari olehnya, Kaizo mengangkat itik itu tetapi Kaizo tidak sedar dengan tablet tadi kerana ianya sudah tersorok di dalam almari

"Kau buat apa dekat dalam bilik ni? Nak selongkar bilik Faye ke?"

"Quack quack"

"Pandai pula kau menjawab" Kaizo peluk itik itu dengan tangan sebelah dia "Masa untuk kau pergi makan dengan dua ekor kucing tu. Jangan nak buat perkara pelik. Kau ni memang suka sangat merayap ke sana sini. Mesti si pelik tu yang ajar kau kan. Takpe, nanti aku betulkan balik kepala kau tu yang sudah terkena virus si kerepek pisang" Dia terus masuk ke dalam dapur dan letakkan itik itu di sebelah Pikachu

"Apa yang kau membebel tu, Kaizo?" tanya Lynna yang sedang buat teh hijau untuk mereka berdua

"Itik ni.. entah apa dia buat dekat bilik Faye. Makin lama makin pelik aku tengok si itik ni. Hampir setiap hari dia akan keluar ke rumah. Entah ke mana dia akan merayap, aku pun tak tahu" Kaizo melihat itik itu makan bersama Pikachu dan Shadow "Tapi si itik ni lebih gemar kacau si Pang tu. Agaknya apa adik aku buat dekat si itik ni sampai nak balas dendam balik"

"Hehehee.. kau tahu ajelah kan si Fang tu nakal. Mesti dia buli Lily si itik ni tapi kelakarlah pula Fang nak cari gaduh dengan itik. Kalau dengan kawan dia, aku fahamlah tapi dengan itik pun nak juga cari gaduh... apalah adik kau tu, Kaizo. Macam-macam perangai betul" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Dia isikan air di dalam sebuah cerek untuk masak air tersebut "Itik tu, Rizu yang bagikan?"

"Yea.. kenapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Bukan Pizu yang bagi, tapi kakak Lily yang bagi" muncul Rizu di dalam dapur itu "Kakak Lily suruh bagi dekat abang Paizo sebab dia cakap anak itik tu macam abang Paizo"

"Macam abang?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "BILA MASA MUKA ABANG NI MACAM ITIK?!"

"Errr... mengikut kata kakak Lily, rambut abang Paizo yang macam itik. Lepas tu dia cakap abang Paizo suatu hari nanti akan ada anak-anak itik penuh seladang.. heheheee... mesti comel anak-anak itik tu" Rizu terbayangkan Kaizo mempunyai ladang itik di sebuah kawasan perdalaman kampung. Semua anak-anak itik itu sangat sayangkan Kaizo. Ke mana sahaja Kaizo akan pergi, anak-anak itik itu akan ikut jua "Hehehee... mesti best kalau abang Paizo bela anak itik banyak-banyak"

"Rizu, jangan nak fikirkan benda yang mengarut. Selamatlah abang ni baik, kalau tidak.. sudah lama abang panggangkan si itik tu" Kepala Lily si itik terus terangkat. Lalu dia lari lintang pukang kerana tidak mahu diri dia dijadikan itik panggang. Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat itik itu lari keluar dari dapur

"Kaizo jangan nak takutkan sangat itik itu, nanti dia pergi balas dendam dekat kau pula.. hehehehe"

"Sebenarnya, aku agak musykil dengan itik pelik ni.." Kaizo mengusap-usap dagunya. Dia mengintai di luar dapur untuk melihat apa itik itu sedang lakukan. Nampaknya Idoli sedang melayan itik itu "Tak kanlah itik tu terlampau pandai sangat. Dengan Lily si pelik tu pun, aku musykil juga.. macam mana dia boleh faham apa yang itik itu katakan? Mungkin mereka berdua adalah alien dan aku terlepas pandang. Aku kena siasat tentang mereka berdua"

"Abang Paizo, kakak Lily bukan alien lah.. kalau dia alien, kenapa dia tinggal di bumi? Mesti ada sebabnya" Rizu duduk di atas kerusi untuk makan biskut chocolate dia "Abang Paizo janganlah nak hukum kakak Lily sesuka hati sahaja. Abang Paizo kalau nak siasat, abang Paizo siasatlah tapi Pizu yakin, kakak Lily bukan alien dan itik tu pun bukan alien"

"Ha ah Kaizo, aku tak rasa mereka adalah alien tapi aku sebenarnya, aku pun seperti kau.. itik tu seperti ada rahsia"

"Rahsia" bisik Kaizo "Lynna, aku rasa tidak sedap hati pula. Kau jaga mereka dekat sini, aku hendak pergi ke kapal angkasa. Jaga bagi itik itu terlalu dekat sangat dengan Rizu dan Idoli"

"Kenapa abang Paizo?"

"Rizu, abang tidak mahu kau bermain-main dengan itik itu selagi abang tidak dapat jawapannya. Abang perlu siasat, ini semua untuk kebaikan kita semua di sini. Kalau si pelik tu datang, suruh dia balik rumah" Kaizo belai rambut Rizu sedikit sebelum dia keluar dari dapur. Dia terkejut melihat Lily ada di ruang tamu, sedang bermain dengan Idoli tetapi itik itu sudah tiada di situ "Kenapa kau masuk ke rumah aku tanpa kebenaran?"

"ERK!" terkejut Lily dengan suara garang Kaizo "Ma-maaf, Lily keluar dan ketuk pintu dulu.. ok tak?"

"Tak perlu.. kau pulang sahaja ke rumah sebab aku nak tahu, samada kau ni alien ataupun tidak" Lily terkejut lagi sekali. Dia tuding jarinya ke diri sendiri "Aku nak siasat, betul ke kau ni alien yang berperangai pelik?"

"Lily bukan alien.. uwaaaaaa! Lily hanyalah manusia biasa dan perangai Lily pelik sebab itu adalah keunikan Lily. Ramai yang nak berkawan dengan Lily kerana mereka cakap, Lily ni super friendly and super awesome!" Lily terus bangunkan diri dia. Lalu dia berdrama di situ sambil diperhatikan oleh Idoli. Kaizo malas hendak melayan drama Lily, dia pergi mencari Lily si itik sebelum dia pergi ke kapal angkasa dia "Kalaulah Lily ni alien, sudah lama Lily akan serang adik beradik alien yang sangat indah wajahnya tetapi malangnya, Lily bukan alien yang gilakan kuasa itu. Lily hanya mahu bersama MY BBB-CHAN SAHAJA! Oh my BBB-CHAN, pertama kali Lily dapat melihat pipi tembam Boboiboy.. tangan Lily rasa gatal nak cubit. Lily sudah beberapa kali berjaya mencubit pipinya..." Tiba-tiba Lily di ganggu oleh kebisingan itik

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily si itik berlari keluar dari bilik Faye. Selepas itu, Kaizo keluar dengan sebuah tablet di tangannya. Itik tadi sudah sorokkan diri di bawah kerusi sofa "Quack quack quack!"

"Dia cakap.. dia jumpa tu dekat dalam almari Faye dan tablet itu bukan dia yang punya" kata Lily yang memperterjemahkan ayat-ayat itik tadi itu

"Betul ke? Aku sudah beberapa kali nampak dia asyik masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Kadang-kadang aku perasan kau keluar pada waktu malam... memang amat mencurigakan. Sebelum ini aku berdiam diri sahaja kerana aku ingatkan kau hendak berjalan-jalan sahaja di luar rumah itu tetapi hari ini... tablet ni... ada logo berupakan seekor itik" Kaizo tunjuk logo di belakang tablet itu "Apa alasan kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya? KELUAR DARI SOFA ITU!"

"Eh, kenapa bising-bising ni?" Lynna terus keluar dari dapur bersama Rizu "Kaizo, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah ni? Apa yang Lily lakukan terhadap kau?"

"Bukan si pelik ni tapi si itik ni.. aku jumpa tablet ni semasa dia menolak tablet ini keluar dari almari bilik Faye" Lynna terus pergi ke sebelah Kaizo. Lalu dia mengambil tablet itu. Dia ingin melihat logo itu dan lalu dia berikan balik kepada Kaizo "Aku sudah agak, itik ni adalah alien! tapi si pelik ni.. aku tidak begitu pasti pula"

"Kaizo, jangan tuduh Lily yang bukan-bukan. Cuba kau tengok wajah dia yang pure innocent ni" Lily buat muka comel dekat Kaizo. Dia tersenyum comel di situ sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Lily yang comel itu "Tak mungkinlah dia adalah alien"

"Betul tu wahai abang Kapten Kaizo yang super hot dan super ganas. Lily bukan alien! Lily cuma ada hati dekat MY BBB-CHAN AJE!" Lily terus peluk Idoli "My BBB-CHAN, Lily sangat kagum dengan diri Lily kerana dapat berkawan dengan pujaan hati ku!"

"Mulalah tu, berdrama aje kerja dia" bisik Kaizo. Dia terus tundukkan diri dia untuk pergi menangkap itik yang ada di bawah kerusi sofa tetapi dia dapati, itik itu tiada di situ "Mana si itik tu pergi?"

"Dia dekat sini abang Paizo!" Rizu berlari untuk cuba dapatkan itik itu. Lily si itik cuba larikan diri dengan cara keluar dari tingkap rumah itu "ABANG PAIZO! CEPAT! ITIK TU NAK LARIKAN DIRI!"

Kaizo terus ke arah tingkap rumahnya. Itik itu berjaya keluar dari rumah itu tetapi dia tidak begitu pantas sekali kerana Lynna menggunakan kuasanya dia iaitu kuasa teleportasi. Lynna hilangkan diri dia dan terus muncul balik di luar rumah. Dia berjaya menangkap itik itu, dan lalu dia masuk balik ke dalam rumah

"Yeah! kak Lynna berjaya tangkap itik tu!" Rizu melihat itik itu cuba untuk lepaskan diri dia dari genggaman Lynna "Kak Lynna, kenapa dengan itik ni?"

"Hmm... dia tahu rahsia dia sudah dibocorkan oleh abang Kaizo. Jadi dia cuba hendak larikan diri. Kaizo, aku rasa kita patut soal siasat si itik ni, siapa dalang yang sebenarnya? Lagipun Lily ada dekat sini, bolehlah dia tolong kita" Lily terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo

"Baiklah, ikat itik tu.. aku nak soal siasat" Rizu dan Idoli terus ke dapur untuk mengambil seutas tali rafia "Lynna, kau pegang dia kuat-kuat. Itik ni memang tidak boleh dimaafkan"

"Quack quack quack!"

"Dia cakap dia tidak akan beritahu siapa ketua dia" kata Lily

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack!" Lily angguk-angguk kepala dia sambil mendengar itik itu membebel seorang diri. Sementara itu, Lynna ikat kepak dan badan itik itu supaya tidak lari dari situ "Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Apa dia katakan lagi?"

"Dia cakap, ketua dia akan hantar satu pasukan untuk musnahkan superheroes di Pulau Rintis. Selama ini, dia menjadi pengintip dekat rumah adik beradik alien ini tetapi dia sebenarnya bukan alien, hanyalah seekor itik biasa sahaja yang telah diculik oleh seseorang tapi dia tetap tak nak beritahu siapakah orang itu" kata Lily dengan bangganya. Dia rasa terharu kerana dapat menolong Kaizo dan Lynna dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lalu air mata dia terkeluar sedikit

"Apahal kau tiba-tiba menangis ni? Kau kasihan sangat dengan itik ni ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Bukan abang Kapten Kaizo.. Lily rasa terharu kerana ini pertama kali Lily dapat bantu abang Kapten Kaizo dan juga kak Lynna. Pertama kali Lily sangat berguna dalam misi kali ini" Lynna tergelak bersama Idoli dan Rizu. Mereka ketawa kerana gelagat Lily yang suka sangat berdrama. Manakala Kaizo pula, masih dengan muka serius dia. Lily terus bersambung lagi dengan drama dia "Selalunya Lily akan tolong buat kepala abang Kapten Kaizo pening kepala dengan kepelikan Lily tetapi kali ini... Lily dapat membantu abang Kaizo dengan memperterjemahkan kata-kata itik itu tadi"

"SUDAH! CUKUP DENGAN DRAMA KAU YANG MERAPU TU!" Lily terus berdiri tegak seperti tiang dinding rumah "Lynna, letakkan itik itu di sofa. Aku nak mulakan sesi soal siasat kepada itik ni"

"Quack quack quack quack!"

"Dia cakap.. dia tidak akan beritahu apa-apa dekat abang Kaizo" Itik itu angguk kepalanya "Kalau dia tak nak cakap, Lily boleh aje cabut bulu dia satu per satu sampai dia cakap"

"Bagus juga cadangan kau tu.. baiklah, kalau dia tak nak cakap, kau boleh cabut bulu dia" Itik itu menggigil melihat wajah sadis Kaizo "Baru kau takut dengan aku.. baik kau cakap sebelum aku suruh di pelik ni cabut bulu-bulu kau"

"Quack quack quack"

"Dia cakap.. HELP ME KAK LYNNA!"

"Hehehee.. pandai pula dia nak minta tolong dari akak" Lynna duduk disebelah itik itu. Dia belai kepala itik itu "Lily si itik, cuba terangkan kenapa itik kena culik dan kenapa dia jadikan itik sebagai pengintip dekat rumah ini?" kepala itik itu terus tertunduk sedikit

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack.. QUACK QUACK quack quack quack quack quack quack quack" Lily si itik suka pula dengan belaian yang diberikan oleh Lynna tadi

"Dia beritahu kau perkara yang sebenarnya ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna tetapi Lily yang menjawabnya

"Ha ah abang Kaizo, dia cakap orang itu culik dia sebab dia tahu dekat rumah ni ada 3 ekor haiwan peliharaan. Asalnya, dia nak culik Shadow ataupun Pikachu tetapi orang itu dapat dia pula. Selepas itu orang itu bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa dia. Orang itu masukkan sebuah cip kecil di bahagian otak dia supaya dia dapat berfikir dan berkomunikasi dengan orang tersebut. Orang itu juga telah sediakan askar-askar dia untuk musnahkan Pulau Rintis tapi orang itu tidak beritahu bila dia akan serang. Dia mengintip rumah ini kerana orang itu ingin tahu kelemahan Kapten Kaizo dan juga si landak tu"

"Hmmm... kalau begitu, kita kena keluarkan cip tersebut"

"Quack quack quack quack!"

"Kak Lynna, itik tu tak nak cip itu dikeluarkan sebab dia rasa seronok sangat dapat berkomunikasi dengan kita semua, lebih-lebih lagi Lily kerana memahami apa yang dia cuba katakan" Lily terus peluk itik itu "Lily pun sangat seronok sangat dapat berkawan dengan Lily si itik tapi itik ku sayang, janganlah jadi jahat"

"Quack quack" nada suara itu berubah menjadi sedih

"Dia sudah menyesal abang Kaizo, kak Lynna" Lily lepaskan pelukan dia "Jadi, apa yang abang Kaizo akan lakukan sekarang ini?"

"Bagi aku fikirkan dulu..." Kaizo silangkan tangan dia sambil memerhatikan itik itu. Tiba-tiba hologram adiknya terpapar di jam kuasa dia "Kenapa Pang?"

"ABANG! PULAU RINTIS DI SERANG!"

"Siapa serang?" tanya Kaizo

"Tak tahu tapi yang serang kita orang sekarang ni adalah robot-robot dalam bentuk itik. Semuanya besar seperti maskot Donald Duck. Adik sekarang ni cuba halang mereka daripada masuk ke kawasan bandar. Yaya dan Ying mempertahankan sekolah kita orang. Abang, kita perlukan bantuan!" Hologram itu terus tertutup dengan sendirinya

"Kaizo, kita perlu tolong mereka sekarang"

"Tak, kau bawa mereka bertiga ke makmal Emmy dan bawa itik ni sekali. Pastikan mereka selamat di situ. Biar aku sahaja yang pergi tolong mereka"

"Abang Paizo.." Rizu tarik-tarik baju Kaizo "Lepas kakak Lynna hantar kita orang ke makmal kakak Emmy, boleh tak kakak Lynna pergi tolong abang Paizo? Kita orang akan selamat dekat situ. Lagipun kakak Lily kan ada nanti untuk jaga Pizu dan Idoli"

"Maaf Rizu.. abang tak nak ambik risiko. Abang yang bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga kamu berdua dengan baik, lebih-lebih lagi Idoli kerana keluarga dia jauh daripada sini. Jadi abang kena jaga keselamatan dia" Rizu angguk dan faham dengan kata-kata Kaizo "Lynna, bawa mereka ke sana. Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, aku akan hubungi kau. Jangan bagi itik itu terlepas"

"Baik Kaizo, hati-hati dekat luar tu" Lynna angkat Lily si itik, dia pegang tangan Rizu, Idoli pegang baju Lynna dan tangan sebelah dia di pegang oleh Lily. Mereka semua hilangkan diri dan tinggallah Kaizo seorang diri di dalam rumah itu

* * *

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh. Mereka semua telah diarah oleh Gempa untuk musnahkan beberapa askar robot dan tidak memasuki kawasan bandar

"CAKERA UDARA!" Taufan berpusing-pusing di atas hoverboardnya sambil menyerang askar-askar itik robot itu

"GOLUMN TANAH!" Sebuah golumn terbentuk dari tanah. Gempa mengawal golumn itu untuk musnahkan askar-askar robot itu tetapi ianya semakin banyak pula "Macam mana ni.. makin banyak askar itik tu"

"Tak kan dia robot-robot ni ada kuasa pula. Mereka hanyalah robot biasa sahaja. Robot mana ada kuasa"

"Entahlah Fang tapi apa-apa pun, kita perlu halang mereka.. jangan bagi mereka serang bandar kita. Gopal mana?"

"Tak tahu" balas Fang "Tadi dia ada dekat sebelah kau" Satu tembak laser meluncur di tepi bahu Fang. Laser itu terkena sedikit bahu Fang dan menyebabkan Fang jatuh sedikit "Tak guna itik tu" Dia pegang bahagian lukanya

"Fang, kau ok tak?"

"Aku ok.. kau pergi serang mereka. Jangan risau tentang aku"

"Ok" Gempa terus menyerang askar-askar itik robot itu bersama dengan pecahan dia yang lain. Blaze berikan hembusan berapi dia. Robot itu hancur lebur akibat semburan api tadi tetapi robot-robot itu mula pulihkan diri dia balik. Robot yang sudah di musnah tadi, ianya seperti tumbuh anggota badan yang lain

"Err... ini robot ke alien?" Taufan garu-garu kepala dia

"Dua-dua kot tapi jangan berhenti menyerang mereka! JANGAN BAGI MEREKA MASUK KE KAWASAN BANDAR!" Gempa terus menyerang lagi "TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"SERANGAN HALILINTAR!" Halilintar berjaya musnahkan beberapa robot yang lain tetapi robot itu masih hidup lagi. Ianya menjadi semakin banyak "Apa yang kita perlu buat? Serangan kita semua tiada kesan"

"TEMBAKAN ICE!" Ice bekukan askar-askar robot itu "Aku tak tahu berapa lama mereka akan membeku tapi kita tidak boleh biarkan begini. Kita perlu rancangan lain"

"Aku tukarkan jadi makanan, agaknya berkesan tak?" Gopal baru munculkan diri. Tadi dia terpelanting ke tempat lain semasa salah satu robot menyerang dia

"Cubalah. Manalah tahu ianya menjadi" kata Gempa yang sudah tiada idea "Kita harus cuba dan jangan mengalah"

"Baiklah.. TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Semua robot-robot itu bertukar dalam bentuk makanan, akan tetapi ianya cuma sekejap sahaja. Makanan tadi berubah balik menjadi besi "Alamak! Tiada kesan!"

"Isk, macam mana ni? Makin kita serang, makin ramai yang ada. Kita perlu buat sesuatu ni"

"Mungkin Emmy tahu sesuatu.. kita perlukan bantuan dari dia sekarang" Gempa mula risau melihat askar-askar itu sudah mula bergerak semula "Nampaknya, salah seorang daripada kita perlu ke rumah Emmy. Fang.. kau pergi ke rumah Emmy. Biar kita orang halang askar-askar semampu mana yang kita boleh"

"Ok.. HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat dan terus mendarat di atas helang bayang dia "CEPAT KE RUMAH EMMY!" Dia mengarah helang bayangnya. Beberapa askar robot cuba menembak Fang tetapi sasaran mereka tidak tepat

"FANG! HATI-HATI!" Jerit Gempa. Fang sudah terbang jauh dari situ. Kini hanya tinggal 7 pecahan Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk berjuang di situ

Kaizo baru sahaja sampai, adik dia sudah terbang pergi. Dia melihat begitu ramai sekali askar-askar itik robot. Kaizo menyerang askar-askar itik itu dari belakang. Dia melibas dan mencantas robot-robot itu. Dia melompat dan mendarat di atas kepala robot itik, lalu dia berlari di atas kepala-kepala robot tersebut. Ada yang tertembak sesama sendiri. Robot-robot itik itu mengejar Kaizo

"ABANG KAIZO!" Gempa melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo "KAMI DEKAT SINI!" Kaizo nampak lambaian Gempa tadi. Dia terus melompat dan mendarat di sebelah Gempa

"Mana si Pang?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke rumah Emmy sebab robot-robot ni boleh hidup semula. Sudah banyak kali kita orang musnahkan tetapi dia orang tetap tak mati-mati lagi. Kita orang sekarang ni cuba halang mereka semua menyerang bandar"

"Bagus.. teruskan menghalang mereka. Kita berikan masa kepada Emmy untuk selesaikan masalah ini" kata Kaizo. Dia melibas sebuah robot yang cuba menyerang dia "Jaga di bahagian udara sekali"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Gempa dan Gopal

"Kapten Kaizo, berikan saya peluang untuk menolong kapten" muncul Momoki dengan pedang dia "Saya akan buktikan yang saya boleh menghalang robot-robot ini juga"

"Bagus.. kita perlukan seberapa banyak pertolongan yang kita perlukan. Aku juga mahu tengok kemahiran kau dalam berlawan pedang" Momoki berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Kaizo. Lalu dia terus menyerang "TAUFAN! KAU PERGI TENGOK DI KAWASAN LAIN! BAWA SALAH SI THORN SEKALI"

"Baik abang Kaizo" Taufan terus pergi ke tempat lain

* * *

Di dalam makmal Emmy, itik tadi sudah pun dikurungkan ke dalam sebuah sangkar. Muka itik itu hanya murung sahaja. Lily, Rizu dan Idoli rasa kasihan melihat Lily si itik yang hanya duduk diam sahaja. Mereka berikan makanan, tetapi itik itu tidak mahu makan

"Kakak angsa putih.. Emmy telah menghantar beberapa droid kamera untuk melihat keadaan di luar"

"Bagus Emmy.. jadi kita boleh kawal droid-droid itu?" Lynna melihat skrin computer itu telah keluarkan beberapa imej kecil-kecilan yang berbeza. Semuanya di tempat yang berbeza

"Boleh kakak angsa putih.. kakak angsa nak pergi melihat siapa?"

"Pergi ke kawasan yang hampir dengan bandar" kata Lynna. Lalu Emmy mengawal salah satu droid kamera itu. Dia memandu droid itu dari makmalnya. Lynna terkejut melihat begitu banyak sekali robot-robot itik. Gempa, Halilintar, Blaze, Ice, Solar, Kaizo dan Momoki berlawan dan menghalang robot-robot itu. Setiap kali mereka musnahkan robot itu, ianya akan hidup semula. Robot-robot itu tidak akan mati "Akak kena pergi tolong mereka!"

"Nanti dulu kakak Lynna... itu abang Aidan kan?" Rizu tunjuk ke sebuah imej bergerak. Aidan dan kawan-kawan di kepung oleh robot-robot itik "Kakak Lynna, pergi tolong mereka"

"Baik! Akak akan bawa mereka ke sini!"

"Hati-hati kak Lynna" kata Idoli yang sudah menjadi risau. Mata dia asyik pandang ke arah skrin yang ada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo, jangan mudah putus asa"

"Abang galaxy tak kan putus asa.. dia kan seorang kapten yang hebat" Emmy mengusap kepala Idoli. Mata dia melihat Lynna sudah pun muncul di hadapan Aidan dan rakan-rakannya. Lynna serang robot-robot itu dengan kuasa api ungunya. Robot itu terus hancur lebur dan ianya tidak kembali hidup. Mata Emmy membulat besar kerana dia telah mendapat idea bagaimana hendak musnahkan robot-robot itu. Lynna membawa Aidan dan rakan-rakannya keluar dari situ. Mereka hilangkan diri dan lalu muncul di dalam makmal Emmy

"Sekarang kamu semua selamat berada di sini"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana selamatkan saya tadi tapi.. adik saya.. saya risau dengan keadaan dia" Aidan terus melihat skrin computer itu. Dia ternampak sekolah dia sudah di serang oleh robot-robot itik itu. Yaya dan Ying berlawan berhabis-habisan supaya robot itu tidak masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah mereka "Adik.. adik ok ke dekat sana?" bisik Aidan yang sudah menjadi risau

"Jangan risau Aidan, Bella pasti ok.. dia kan seorang yang tabah dan kuat" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada Aidan "Nanti akak akan tolong Yaya dan Ying untuk membawa semua pelajar keluar dari sekolah itu"

"Kakak angsa, nanti dulu" Emmy terus ke sebuah penjara yang besar. Di dalam penjara itu terdapat sebuah robot itik yang cuba menembak penjara kaca itu tetapi kaca itu tetap tidak musnah

"Mana Emmy dapat robot ni?" tanya Lynna

"Masa Emmy lari masuk ke dalam rumah, Emmy sempat tembak salah satu robot dan kutip bahagia yang telah dimusnahkan. Emmy nak buat kajian tetapi Emmy tidak sangka pula ianya akan hidup balik"

"Ohhh! Jadi Ammy telah mendapat satu idea macam mana nak musnahkan dia orang dan tidak akan kembali hidup buat selama-lamanya?" Emmy angguk kepalanya "Macam mana? Adakah Ammy mempunyai senjata yang lebih canggih daripada robot itik itu? Atau Ammy ada formula yang boleh musnahkan mereka?"

"Bukan.. bukan dengan senjata canggih atau apa-apa formula, kakak Milly. Tadi sewaktu Emmy melihat kakak angsa putih musnahkan robot-robot itu, dia orang tidak kembali hidup. Jadi, dengan kuasa kakak angsa sahaja yang dapat musnahkan mereka. Emmy perlukan kuasa api kakak angsa" Emmy terus mengambil sebuah bekas kosong dan lalu dia berikan kepada Lynna "Akak masukkan satu bola api kakak angsa putih ke dalam bekas ini, nanti Emmy ciptakan sebuah senjata supaya kita semua boleh musnahkan askar itik itu"

"Baiklah.." Lynna tadahkan tangan dia. Sebuah bola api berwarna ungu timbul di tapak tangan dia "Akak akan berikan bola api ini untuk musnahkan robot-robot itu" Dia letakkan bola api itu di dalam bekas yang Emmy sudah berikan tadi

"Macam mana Ammy nak gunakan bola api itu?" tanya Lily sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Macam best aje kalau Lily dapat gunakan kuasa kak Lynna ni"

"Kita semua dapat gunakan" Emmy terus ke bahagian makmal membuat senjata canggih. Senjata itu semua adalah untuk kebaikan iaitu melindungi bumi dan bukan digunakan untuk kejahatan. Lynna, Lily, Aidan, Rizu dan Idoli pergi ikut Emmy untuk melihat apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Emmy sudah pun letak bekas tadi ke dalam sebuah mesin "Kuasa api ini ialah kuasa phoenix, betul tak kakak angksa putih?"

"Betul" balas Lynna

"Jadi, ianya mempunyai kuasa everlasting fire.. kuasa magic, kuasa api yang berbeza dengan abang Blaze" Emmy menggunakan mesin itu untuk masukkan sedikit kuasa api itu di dalam sebuah pistol. Rupa pistol itu seperti pistol air. Mereka boleh nampak kuasa api di dalam pistol itu, ianya dalam bentuk lava "Emmy akan buat pistol seberapa banyak yang boleh kerana askar itik itu terlampau ramai sangat. Kita semua perlu musnahkan askar-askar itu dan jangan risau, kuasa api ini tidak akan kehabisan"

"Pandai Emmy" Lynna kagum dengan kepandaian Emmy "Kalau begitu, kita perlu berpecah.. Akak pergi selamatkan Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Gopal. Aidan, Lily dan kawan-kawan Aidan pergi selamatkan Yaya dan Ying"

"Idoli dan Pizu?"

"Maaf Rizu, akak tak benarkan Rizu dan Idoli ikut sekali sebab misi ini sangat merbahaya. Jadi Rizu dan Idoli duduk sahaja di sini. Emmy akan jaga kamu berdua"

"Ok kakak Lynna!" Idoli berikan tabik kepala Lynna

"Pizu nak ikut, nak tolong juga tapi Pizu kena dengar cakap kakak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sebab ibu percayakan kakak dan abang akan jaga Pizu dengan baik" Rizu peluk Lynna "Kakak Lynna, pastikan semua selamat ok"

"Yea Rizu, akak akan pastikan mereka semua selamat. Akak akan musnahkan robot-robot itik tu" Lynna belai kepala Rizu "Emmy, macam mana? Sudah siap ke?"

"Belum lagi... kena tunggu sekejap" kata Emmy yang sedang bertukus lumus untuk mempercepatkan proses senjata mereka

"KAK LYNNA!" Lynna pusing kebelakang. Dia tersenyum melihat Fang berlari masuk ke dalam makmal bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot "Kak Lynna!"

"Fang, kamu ok?"

"Adik ok sahaja, akak. Tadi adik pergi selamatkan Tok Aba dan Ochobot sebelum datang ke sini. Dia orang kena kepung dengan askar itik" Rizu berasa lega melihat abang kesayangan dia selamat. Dari pelukan Lynna, dia terus pergi memeluk Fang "Rizu.. abang gembira melihat Rizu berada di sini tapi.. Emmy, macam mana nak musnahkan robot tu?"

"Jangan risau abang Fely, Emmy telah pun selesaikan masalah itu" Emmy mengambil salah satu senjata yang sudah bersedia untuk digunakan "Abang Fely tengok ni.." Emmy terus ke penjara robot itik itu tadi. Robot itik itu sudah bertindak ganas kerana tidak dapat keluar dari penjara itu. Emmy buka sebuah pintu kecil dan masukkan sebahagian pistol dia sedikit ke dalam penjara itu. Lalu dia tembak ke arah robot itu. Pistol itu keluarkan sejenis api berwarna ungu. Ianya memusnahkan robot itu sepenuhnya. Robot itu tidak dapat kembali hidup balik

"Wah! Idoli suka tengok!" Lily terus tutup mata Idoli "Ala, kakak Lily dah terlambatlah.. hehehe"

"Dasyatnya senjata Emmy tu.. cepat betul Emmy dapat selesaikan" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat robot itik itu musnah. Serpihan robot itu berterabur di lantai penjara itu "Tapi apa-apa pun, dengan senjata tu, kita dapat menolong rakan-rakan kita yang lain"

"Korang semua kena hati-hati dekat luar tu" kata Tok Aba "Kedai atuk tadi hampir nak kena musnah tapi selamatlah Fang datang tepat pada masanya"

"Baik Tok Aba!" kata mereka semua. Emmy sudah pun siapkan senjata berapi mereka, dia berikan kepada mereka satu per satu. Ada yang mengambil dua, ianya untuk diberikan kepada yang memerlukannya nanti

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berpecah. Fang ikut akak.. Lily ikut Aidan dan kawan-kawan dia" kata Lynna yang sudah bersiap sedia. Dia tidak memerlukan apa-apa senjata untuk musnahkan askar-askar robot itik itu kerana dia memiliki kuasa untuk musnahkan robot itik itu "Fang, kita pergi selamatkan abang kamu dan juga kawan-kawan kamu. Lily, Aidan dan yang lain, pergi selamatkan Yaya dan Ying. Pastikan semua pelajar di sekolah selamat. Semoga berjaya semua"

"Semoga berjaya!" kata Idoli sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada para penyelamat Superheroes Pulau Rintis

* * *

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying sudah kelihatan penat kerana setiap kali mereka hampir memasuki kawasan sekolah, dia terpaksa gunakan kuasa dia "YAYA! CEPAT HALANG MEREKA!"

"BAIK! TUMBUKAN BERTUBI-TUBI!" Yaya masih lagi kelihatan bersemangat walaupun tenaga dia sudah berkurangan tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah di situ. Mereka berdua sahaja tidak dapat kalahkan askar-askar itik yang sudah menjadi semakin banyak

"Aku tidak larat nak mempertahankan sekolah kita, Ying"

"Samalah" Askar-askar itu mula bergerak balik "Hati-hati.. mereka akan bergerak seperti biasa balik" Ying seperti hendak menangis di situ "Yaya, apa-apa terjadi pun.. kau tetap kawan baik aku yang pertama dan terakhir juga"

"Jangan cakap begitu Ying! Aku tak nak kehilangan kau ataupun diri aku juga. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama, dan aku yakin, pasti akan ada orang menolong kita"

"BETUL TU!" Yaya dan Ying pusing kebelakang. Bella, Faye dan Harraz ada di belakang mereka dengan gaya posing seperti Charlie's Angel. Pakaian mereka seperti sebuah pakaian canggih yang mempunyai sepasang sayap besi dan juga senjata api. Kepala mereka bertiga terdapat sebuah helmet di dalam warna putih, cuma pakaian mereka sahaja dalam warna yang berbeza. Bella hijau, Faye pink dan Harraz adalah biru "Kami adalah pasukan Trio Huru Hara! Datang untuk membantu Yaya dan Ying!"

"Errr.. aku sebagai pengganti sementara tempat Lily sahaja" Harraz tersengih di situ. Dia rasa agak malu bergaya dengan 2 budak perempuan

"Eh, korang tidak boleh berada di sini.. nanti korang tercedera"

"Jangan risau Yaya, aku Bella the super Bella akan bantu superhero Pulau Rintis untuk membanteras segala kejahatan yang ada di sini! Lagipun kami pun ahli club superheroes juga" Bella terus tembak yang cuba menyerang Ying dan Yaya dari belakang "Dapat pun satu" tetapi itik askar itu mula hidup semula

"Nampaknya, makin sukarlah kita untuk musnahkan mereka" kata Faye

"Err.. aku akan cuba untuk menolong korang.. ini pun sebab pertama kali aku dapat berlawan.. jadi, aku rasa agak kekok sedikit"

"Takpe maaa... kau cuba yang terbaik sahaja" kata Ying "Tapi kita tidak boleh berborak lagi... SERANG MEREKA!" Bella dan Faye terus terbangkan diri mereka ke udara. Mereka berdua akan bergading bahu untuk mempertahankan sekolah mereka

"Bella, Faye.. korang jaga di bahagian lain, biar aku Ying dan Harraz jaga di sini" kata Yaya yang sedang terbang di udara

"BAIK!" Bella dan Faye terus pergi ke kawasan padang sekolah. Beberapa robot itik sudah musnahkan pagar sekolah. Bella terus tembak ke arah robot-robot itik itu

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!" Askar itik itu melekat sesama sendiri seperti magnet "TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya terus menumbuk askar itik yang sedang melekat itu. Setiap mereka serang, makin bertambah askar itik itu

"Harraz, kenapa kau tidak serang mereka?" tanya Ying

"Sebab.. aku tak naklah makin banyak askar itik tu nanti.. tapi aku ada idea"

"Idea apa? Beritahu cepat! Kita orang tidak boleh halang mereka lagi.. KUASA SLOW MO!" Robot-robot itik itu sudah mula memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ramai pelajar sudah menjadi takut. Hanya guru-guru mereka sahaja yang dapat tenangkan anak murid mereka seketika. Cikgu Papa Zola pula, sedang mencari jalan untuk keluarkan pelajar-pelajar dia ke tempat yang selamat

"Idea aku begini" Harraz putarkan butang di tangan pakaian dia. Dari ke tembakan laser ke tembakan berapi "Kita biarkan mereka di dalam semburan api, ianya tidak akan hidup semula selagi robot di dalam api itu nanti. Kalau tiada semburan api itu, robot itu akan hidup semula dan makin bertambah robot itik itu. Itu yang aku perhatikan semenjak awal lagi"

"Kalau idea kau menjadi, kau memang terbaik, Harraz" kata Yaya "Aku akan pergi beritahu Bella dan Faye tentang idea kau. Nanti aku datang balik"

"Ok!" Harraz sudah bersiap sedia untuk menembak robot-robot itu dengan semburan apinya. Dia sembur ke arah robot-robot itu dan biarkan sahaja. Robot-robot itu mula melebur tetapi Harraz tidak dapat bertahan begitu lama kerana ada robot lain yang tidak terkena sembur api itu tembak ke arah dia "Ying! Tolong aku!"

"KUASA SLOW MO! LARIAN LAJU!" Ying menolak robot-robot itik itu ke dalam semburan api Harraz. Dia berlari begitu cepat untuk menolak seberapa banyak robot yang dia mampu tolak ke dalam semburan api. Ying melihat jam kuasanya, tenaga kuasanya semakin sedikit "ALAMAK! AKU KENA CEPAT!"

"Cepat Ying!" kata Harraz yang masih berdiri teguh di situ "Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku dapat tahan mereka dalam api ni" Tenaga jam kuasa Ying sudah kehabisan. Dia sudah kelihatan penat dan lalu Ying terdampar di tepi Harraz

"Aku.. tak.. larat..."

"Kau berehat dulu, biar aku cuba sedaya upaya aku" kata Harraz yang sudah berpeluh itu akibat kepanasan api itu "Aku harap, bantuan akan tiba secepat mungkin" bisik Harraz

Mata dia berliar melihat beberapa robot itik sudah mendekati diri dia dan juga Ying. Robot-robot yang di dalam semburan api itu, ianya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka daripada hidup semula. Harraz sudah menjadi cemas kerana salah satu robot telah pun baik pulih dan bangun. Tiba-tiba robot-robot di dalam semburan api meletup. Ying dan Harraz terpelanting dari situ. Satu per satu, robot itu mula pulihkan diri mereka

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya sempat selamatkan mereka berdua sebelum jatuh di atas bumbung sekolah. Ying dan Harraz terperangkap di dalam sebuah bola pink yang berasingan

"Yaya!" Harraz sangat gembira apabila diri dia telah diselamatkan. Dia melihat di sebelah bola pink dia, Ying sudah kelihatan tidak sedarkan diri "Nampaknya, Ying betul-betul penat"

"Aku tahu Harraz tapi..." Robot-robot itik itu mula mendekati bangunan sekolah "Kalau kita berdua sahaja, kita tidak dapat kalahkan mereka" Air mata Yaya terus mengalir keluar

"Yaya, kau ok ke?" Bella terbang di sebelah Yaya "Aku dan Faye tidak dapat mengawal mereka lagi"

"Samalah dengan aku" kata Harraz. Mereka berempat tidak sanggup melihat para pelajar dan guru-guru mereka di kepung oleh robot-robot itik itu

"Tak, kita tidak akan mengalah. Kita harus keluarkan pelajar lain dan guru-guru dari bangunan sekolah. Biarlah robot itu musnahkan bangunan sekolah kita, asalkan mereka tidak akan musnahkan kawan-kawan kita semua. Kita adalah dari club Superheroes dan Superheroes tidak akan mengalah!" Faye terus menjunam untuk pergi selamatkan beberapa pelajar yang sudah lari untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah itu

"Betul kata Faye, ini bukan masanya untuk melihat dan duduk diam sahaja" kata Yaya sudah kembali semangatnya untuk berjuang "Bella, Harraz.. korang pergi dulu. Aku perlu letak Ying di tempat yang selamat"

"OK!" kata Harraz dan Bella secara serentak. Yaya lepaskan bebola pink Harraz. Dia terus terbang ke tempat lain dan akan kembali. Dia mahukan Ying berada di tempat yang selamat. Semasa dia terbang pergi dari kawasan sekolah dia, Yaya ternampak Aidan dan beberapa kawan Aidan sedang menuju ke sekolah. Lily pun ada bersama mereka

"EH! LILY! ABANG AIDAN!" Yaya terbang ke bawah "Kenapa korang datang ke sini? Sekolah dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang ini, korang patut berpatah balik"

"Jangan risau Yaya, Emmy telah berikan kami sesuatu untuk musnahkan itik-itik secara kekal" kata Lily sambil tunjuk senjata api dia "Jom ikut kita orang" Tanpa ragu-ragu oleh Yaya, dia terus patah balik dan ikut mereka ke medan sekolah

"Baiklah, mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran kita" kata Aidan. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk musnahkan robot itu dari bahagian belakang "TEMBAK SEKARANG!" Aidan dan rakan-rakan dia menembak robot itik itu. Lily begitu seronok sekali menembak itik itu, dia seperti bermain sebuah permainan yang ada di karnival iaitu tembak itik dengan pistol air

"HEHEHEE! MUSNAHLAH KORANG!" kata Lily dengan gembiranya "Main tembak-tembak itik! Tapi bukan Kapten Itik Hot yang garang tu! WEEEEEE!"

"Eh, betul lah apa yang korang katakan tadi. Itik-itik itu tidak hidup semula. Nampaknya, kita boleh selamatkan Pulau Rintis!" Yaya seperti tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak. Air mata kegembiraan dia mula mengalir keluar "Kalau macam tu, aku pergi beritahu Bella dan Harraz"

"Ambil senjata api ini sebagai pelindungan" Aidan baling sebuah senjata kepada Yaya "Dan kawan kamu tu, tinggalkan di sini. Salah seorang daripada kawan saya akan menjaga kawan baik kamu tu"

"Terima kasih abang Aidan!" Yaya baringkan Ying di sebelah salah satu kawan Aidan "Nanti Yaya akan kembali" Dia terus terbang pergi untuk pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan dia

* * *

Di bandar Pulau Rintis, robot-robot itik sudah mula memasuki kawasan bandar. Boboiboy sudah bercantum semula kerana tenaga dia sudah berkurangan. Dia sudah tiada tenaga untuk berlawan lagi. Kaizo menyuruh Boboiboy pergi berehat dan biarkan dia, Momoki dan Gopal teruskan dengan perjuangan mereka

"Tapi abang Kaizo, saya mahu berjuang juga"

"Diri kau sudah lemah.. kau mahu teruskan berlawan? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat diri kau, siapa yang susah nanti? Aku tidak mahu melihat diri kau tercedera akibat robot-robot tak guna ni!" Boboiboy boleh dengar nada kemarahan dari Kaizo "Sudah, kau lari dari sini. PERGI CEPAT!"

"Boboiboy, pergi lari dari sini..." kata Gopal

"Kau macam mana?"

"Aku masih lagi boleh berlawan dengan abang Kaizo dan Momoki. Walaupun aku ni pengecut tapi aku mahu mempertahankan tempat kelahiran aku dan tempat ini jugalah kita menjadi kawan baik. Aku tak naklah robot itik tu musnahkan memori kita di sini dan lenyapkan segala-galanya" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Kau pergi ke tempat yang selamat, nanti aku akan hubungi kau"

"Ok!" Boboiboy terpaksa lari dari situ. Dia berlari dan menoleh sedikit. Dia melihat Kaizo, Momoki dan juga kawan baik dia, Gopal sedang berjuang berhabis-habisan. Dia berlari di dalam lautan orang ramai yang cuba selamatkan diri. Setengah daripada itu terperangkap di dalam kedai kerana pintu kedai mereka telah di musnahkan oleh robot itik itu. Boboiboy tidak sanggup mendengar orang ramai menjerit dan meminta tolong. Dia perlu buat sesuatu, dia tidak boleh lari sahaja tetapi tenaga dia, dia perlu kembalikan tenaga untuk selamatkan mereka semua

"GOPAL!" Boboiboy berhenti berlari apabila dia mendengar jeritan dari seseorang iaitu Fang "GOPAL!" Dia pusing kebelakang. Gopal sudah jatuh di atas jalan raya

"GOPAL!" Boboiboy berpatah balik untuk pergi ke arah kawan baik dia. Hati dia berdebar-debar dan menjerit nama Gopal "Janganlah kau tinggalkan aku, Gopal" bisik Boboiboy yang sudah menangis itu

"Gopal! Bangun!" Lynna ada di situ bersama Fang. Darah sudah mengalir keluar dari bahagian tepi badan Gopal "Dia sudah tidak sedarkan diri tapi kita harus bawa Gopal ke hospital sekarang juga! Dia perlukan rawatan!"

"Biar aku sahaja yang bawa dia wahai cik gadis manis" Momoki berikan senyuman menggoda dia kepada Lynna "Walaupun Gopal ni berat, aku sanggup angkat dia semata-mata untuk buktikan kekuatan diri ku kepada mu cik gadis manis"

"Err... ok, sila bawakan Gopal ke hospital" kata Lynna yang tersengih itu

"KORANG SUDAH HABIS BERBUAL KE! CEPAT TOLONG AKU!" Kaizo mencantas robot itik itu. Dia juga sudah kelihatan penat tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah kerana kekalahan tiada di dalam pendirian dia

"Biar saya tolong Momoki untuk mengangkat Gopal ni. Kak Lynna pergi tolong abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy yang sudah angkat tangan kanan Gopal. Mimiko angkat tangan kiri Gopal

"HATI-HATI!" Lynna terus pergi menolong Kaizo selepas itu. Dia keluarkan bebola apinya yang melemparkannya ke arah robot-robot itik itu. Semuanya musnah dan tidak hidup semula

"Abang, guna senjata api ni untuk musnahkan itik tu" Fang mencampak salah satu pistol ke arah abangnya. Kaizo sambut pistol itu. Dia simpan pedang tenaganya dan sudah tiba masanya untuk dia gunakan pistol itu. Muka dia berubah menjadi serius dan terdapat senyuman sinis di wajahnya. Kaizo melihat Lynna keluarkan semburan api ungu dari tangannya. Robot-robot itik itu musnah serta merta

"Kaizo, apa tunggu lagi. Gunakanlah pistol itu" kata Lynna

"Maaf" Kaizo tembak robot-robot itik itu. Lynna sudah terbangkan diri dia dan menuju ke tempat lain "PANG! KAU PERGI KE ARAH SANA! ABANG ADA NAMPAK ROBOT ITIK NI DEKAT DENGAN TAMAN!"

"Tapi abang macam mana? Tak kan adik nak biarkan abang seorang sahaja di sini nanti"

"Takpe! Kau tidak perlu risaukan tentang aku.. pergi selamatkan orang-orang dekat sana" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi menembak robot itik itu dengan ganasnya "AKU TIDAK AKAN BENARKAN ROBOT-ROBOT INI MUSNAHKAN TEMPAT INI! TEMPAT YANG MEMBUAT AKU DAN ADIK AKU HIDUP BAHAGIA!" Kaizo melompat dan memijak kepala itik robot itu. Dia berpusing dan menembak itik-itik robot itu. Fang tidak membantah lagi, dia terus ke taman. Ada yang telah di kepung oleh robot itik di kawasan taman, semuanya di dalam ketakutan

Lynna turun di sebelah Kaizo, mereka berdua menembak robot itik itu satu per satu. Lama kelamaan, robot itu semakin berkurangan. Lynna pergi periksa di tembak lain sementara Kaizo habis menembak semua robot itik itu

Semakin lama semakin sedikit robot itik itu, akhirnya bantuan sudah pun tiba di kawasan bandar Pulau Rintis. Yaya, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz sudah tiba di situ. Mereka sudah selesai musnahkan kesemua robot itik di kawasan sekolah dan juga di beberapa tempat. Aidan kini menjaga Ying di bilik rawatan sekolah. Cikgu Papa Zola pun ada di dalam bilik rawatan kerana sedih anak murid kebenaran dia belum terjaga lagi. Manakala kawan-kawan dia sedang sibuk membantu para pelajar dan guru-guru yang ada di dalam kawasan sekolah. Semuanya terselamat dan tiada yang tercedera

Boboiboy sudah kembali di bandar untuk melihat perkembangan di situ. Robot itik terakhir sudah dimusnahkan oleh Kaizo sendiri

"Korang semua ok?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita orang ok sahaja MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily berlari gaya perlahan untuk pergi memeluk Boboiboy tetapi Momoki pula yang muncul di hadapan Boboiboy. Kedua belah tangan dia sudah terbuka luas untuk menerima pelukan Lily, akan tetapi, Lily berhenti berlari. Dia pusing balik dan lari ke arah Faye dan Bella

"Kenapa bunga Lily ku lari daripada diri ku" Boboiboy usik bahu Momoki "Kenapa wahai budak oren?"

"Errr... Momoki tak tahu ke yang Lily tu takde hati dekat Momoki" jawab Boboiboy dengan selambernya "Tapi usaha Momoki memang sesuatu yang membanggakan. Tidak pernah berputus asa untuk mengurat si Lily tu" Lily terdengar ayat-ayat dari Boboiboy. Hati dia terus berkecai tetapi dia tidak akan termakan dengan godaan Momoki. Dia akan kuatkan semangat dia

"Demi Boboiboy, Lily akan tetap teruskan bersemangat! LILY TIDAK AKAN MUDAH KALAH!" Boboiboy dan Momoki melihat Lily melompat-lompat sambil gelak ketawa bersama Bella dan Faye

"Aku tidak kisah kalau dia tiada hati dekat aku kerana aku tidak mahu memaksa hati dia untuk jatuh cinta dengan aku. Aku adalah Momoki, ramai lagi yang mahukan dengan diri aku tetapi aku anggap mereka sebagai kawan sahaja. Lagipun, aku tidak pernah mempergunakan budak-budak perempuan di sini. Aku tetap menjaga semua gadis di Pulau Rintis dengan baik walaupun aku di anggap sebagai kasanova terkenal di sini" Suara Momoki amat menggodakan

"Baguslah tu, takdelah kau buat buruk dekat dia orang"

"Kerana gadis-gadis ini ibaratkan sebagai bunga yang segar megar. Kalau kita tidak menjaganya dengan baik, ianya akan layu. Bermaksudnya, aku telah hancurkan mereka tetapi aku tidak akan buat begitu" Momoki berikan flying kiss dekat Lily yang berada jauh dari diri dia. Lily membalas balik dengan menjelir lidahnya. Momoki ketawa sedikit. Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja. Lalu dia pergi ke arah Fang dan Kaizo yang sedang berpelukan itu

"Adik, bahu adik ok? Ada luka sikit abang tengok"

"Adik ok, adik masih lagi boleh berlawan tadi" balas Fang. Hati dia rasa lega kerana semuanya selamat tetapi dia rasa risau dengan dua kawan dia iaitu Gopal dan Ying. Nanti kemudian dia akan pergi melawat Gopal di hospital "Abang.. abang tahu ke siapa yang hantar askar itik robot tadi tu?" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia

"Tak tahu tapi.. yang abang tahu, Lily si itik adalah pengintip di rumah kita" Terkejut Fang dan Boboiboy "Itik tu pun tak nak beritahu siapa tuan dia yang sebenarnya tapi abang hanya dapat satu petunjuk sahaja iaitu tablet"

"Jadi abang akan pergi siasat dan tinggalkan bumi untuk beberapa hari?"

"Yea adik ku.. apa-apa terjadi dekat sini, hubungi kak Lynna. Abang akan balik ke bumi secepat mungkin" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya "Kau hati-hati semasa ketiadaan abang nanti. Jangan terlalu leka sangat dan jangan lupa juga, fokuskan diri kau dengan peperiksaan nanti"

"Baik abang ku yang terlajak macho.. adik akan dengar nasihat abang" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit "Tapi... macam mana si Bella, Faye dan Harraz dapat pakaian super canggih tu? Emmy yang bagi ke?"

"Takdelah.. ini adalah hasil kerja daripada jari Faye! Aku telah gunakan alat menukar pakaian atau lebih dikenali sebagai FASHION CHANGER!" Faye tersenyum lebar dan rasa bangga dengan dirinya "Hehehee! Alat ini memang tersangatlah canggih! Thank you Mummy and daddy sebab belikan untuk Faye yang suka sangat berfashion!"

"Sukalah tu.. sudahlah, jom kita pergi tengok Gopal dekat hospital. Doktor tadi tu kata, keadaan Gopal stabil. Aku sudah hubungi ibu bapa dia" kata Boboiboy

"Kalau macam tu, jom kita pergi tengok dia!" Faye dengan gembiranya, dia menukar pakaian dia, Bella dan Harraz kepada pakaian asal mereka iaitu baju sekolah. Yaya tidak mengikut mereka kerana dia perlu pergi melihat keadaan Ying di sekolah. Kaizo pula, dia terus ke rumah Emmy bersama Lynna. Mereka berdua ingin uruskan Lily si itik itu. Cip yang ada di otak itik itu, tidak akan dikeluarkan kerana itik itu sudah pun menyesal dengan perbuatan dia. Kaizo berikan itik itu satu peluang lagi, kalau itik itu buat hal lagi. Cip tersebut akan dikeluarkan dan itik itu akan kembali menjadi itik biasa

* * *

Malam itu, sebelum Kaizo bertolak ke kapal angkasa dia. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Dia melihat adiknya tertidur di meja belajarnya tetapi yang membuatkan hati Kaizo sedih kerana terdapat sebuah kad buatan adiknya sendiri. Dia mengangkat kad itu. Dia melihat sebuah lukisan seorang ibu sedang mendukung seorang bayi dan tangan sebelah dia sedang memimpin seorang budak lelaki. Kaizo tahu siapakah mereka di dalam lukisan itu. Lalu dia membuka kad itu dan baca tulisan adiknya

"Happy Mother's day, Ibu. Adik rindukan ibu dan juga ayah. Adik akan sentiasa menunggu kehadiran ibu dan ayah di dalam mimpi adik tapi adik tahu, ianya tidak akan berlaku. Adik akan mengingati ibu dan ayah sampai bila-bila. Terima kasih ibu dan ayah kerana dapat bersama dengan ibu dan ayah walaupun hanya sementara sahaja. Terima kasih juga dengan kasih sayang daripada ibu dan ayah kepada adik dan abang.. adik sayangkan ibu dan ayah selama-lamanya" Kaizo letak balik kad itu di tepi kepala adiknya

"Adik.. abang pergi dulu. Adik jaga diri baik-baik" Kaizo cium kepala adiknya dan lalu beredar dari situ "Abang pun sayangkan ibu dan ayah juga" bisik Kaizo. Hati dia rasa pedih kerana melihat orang lain dapat peluk ibu bapa mereka tetapi dia harus ingat, ada yang lebih teruk daripada mereka. Ada yang tidak pernah mengenali ibu bapa mereka. Jadi dia bersyukur dapat mengenali ibu bapa dia dan juga dapat merasai kasih sayang daripada mereka berdua

"Terima kasih ibu, terima kasih ayah" bisik Kaizo

 _"Sama-sama anakku" balas ibu bapa mereka berdua_

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak dengan chapter ini.. hehehe :3**

 **Miss Mysteri nak ship Lily dengan Harraz or Momoki? xD ahakzz! kalau author... ship Lily dengan Fang ajelah xD hehee.. tapi mesti Lily tidak akan berapa nak setuju!**

 **mysterious girl - hehee... takpe kalau tak sempat nak bagi review :3 mesti mysterious girl bz kan :) jadi author tak marah.. hehee.. lagipun sekarang ramai sedang sibuk dengan exam~**

 **Lily - Kalau Lily nak tahu.. author ni gilakan kertas xD pantang nampak kertas lawa-lawa, comel-comel.. mesti nak beli :3 hari tu hampir nak beli kertas warna warni dan sketchbook baru tapi terpaksa menahan nafsu T_T adeh.. pertama kali Faye cari pasal dengan Kaizo xD ahakzz! tak ingat pula kalau sebelum ni ada.. adeh.. kalau Lily nak tahu xD author bayangkan Lily dan Faye tu macam Maddie and London dalam cerita the suite life of Zack and Cody :P**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Update seterusnya.. hari ahad or isnin ok :3**

 **Sayonara**


	80. Kaizo

**Welcome back semua! Ramai yang sibuk dengan exam minggu ni :3 good luck and do your best! Jangan stress sangat**

 **Puasa pun nak dekat dah.. YEAH! PUASA! Teringat balik first ff author publish kan adalah pada bulan puasa :3 hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review~ dan terima kasih juga kerana sudi membaca ff ni!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan atau kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaizo

"Pikachu! Shadow! Hari ini abang aku akan kembali ke sini! Jadi aku nak korang bersepahkan rumah ini, tiada kesan-kesan tapak kaki korang yang comel tu! Jangan nak sentuh makanan yang aku akan buat nanti, jangan nak buat bising, jangan nak jadi jahat macam Lily si itik tu" Fang tuding jari dia ke arah seekor itik yang sedang duduk di bawah meja ruang tamu "DAN JANGAN NAK MERAYAP KE MANA-MANA! JADI KUCING YANG BAIK! FAHAM?"

"Meow meow"

"Bagus.. hehee... ada gaya macam abang aku tak?" Fang terus berikan senyuman bergaya dia sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Quack!"

"APA! TAKDE LANGSUNG! NAK KENA ITIK NI! MENTANG-MENTANGLAH ABANG AKU BAGI KAU SATU LAGI PELUANG LAGI! TAPI, KALAU AKU... AKU SUDAH LAMA SALAI KAU! BOLEH KENYANG PERUT AKU DENGAN ISI KAU YANG TERLAMPAU BANYAK TU! BADAN KAU PUN NAMPAK GEBU AJE.. INGAT COMEL LAH TU! Tapi... bagi aku.. TAK COMEL LANGSUNG! HARAPKAN MUKA COMEL TETAPI RUPANYA PENGINTIP ITIK YANG TAK GU- ADOI!" Fang menoleh ketepi dengan hati dia yang sudah berapi-api. Dia tahu siapa yang suka sangat tepuk kepala dia dan tekaan dia memang betul. Bella ada di sebelah dia "Apahal kau tepuk kepala aku?"

"Yang kau nak marah-marah sangat dengan itik tu kenapa? Kau memang takde kerja lain yea"

"Suka hati akulah.. yang kau sibuk sangat dekat rumah aku apasal?"

"Aku ada dekat sini sebab nak ulangkaji dengan kawan baik aku.. baik aku pergi ulangkaji balik, daripada melayan kau si panas banas. Jom Lily si itik, kita lepak dekat bilik Faye. Kita abaikan sahaja si panas baran ni" Lily si itik keluar dari bawah meja itu. Itik itu berjalan sambil goyang-goyangkan ekor dia sambil masuk ke dalam bilik Faye "Kau tu.. baik pergi ulangkaji, hari ini kan ada exam"

"Suka hati aku lerr" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan "Sudahlah, malas aku nak melayan kau. Baik aku pergi masak sup lobak merah"

"Pergilah Fang, aku pun malas nak melayan kau" Bella terus palingkan muka dia ke tempat lain. Dia berjalan menuju ke bilik Faye sambil dilihat oleh Fang yang masih lagi dalam mood kemarahan

"Meow meow meow"

"Hmmm... Takde apalah Shadow.. nanti-nanti aku ok lah. Kemarahan aku hanya sekejap sahaja bukannya lama pun. Jom Shadow, kita pergi masak sup lobak merah tapi Shadow jadi tukang tengok aje. Pikachu pun sama juga. Karang tak pasal-pasal ada bulu kucing dalam sup tu nanti. Aku tak naklah abang aku mengamuk tak tentu pasal tapi kan... aku rasa pelik pula.. apasal dia pergi sekejap pula kali ini? Selalunya lama sampai buat aku rindu dengan suara garang abang aku tu.. pelik pelik tapi kepelikan ini membuatkan aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!" Fang masuk ke dalam dapur sambil bercakap seorang diri "Entah-entah orang jahat tu senang sangat nak dijumpai dan abang aku dengan gayanya, dia pergi hapuskan musuh orang itu. Syabas abang! Adik ucapkan syabas.. kalau macam tu, ADIK AKAN SEDIAKAN MAKANAN BANYAK-BANYAK UNTUK ABANG AKU! ABANG AKU ADALAH HERO AKU!" Fang berjoget-joget di dalam dapur. Shadow dan Pikachu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Hehehee... abang Fang ni kelakarlah" Fang menoleh kebelakang. Idoli baru bangun dari tidurnya "Abang Fang nak buatkan makanan apa untuk abang Kaizo?"

"Hmmm.. entahlah tapi apa yang abang pasti, sup lobak merah wajib ada! Idoli pergi mandi dulu, abang nak masak sekejap.. nanti lepas tu abang hantar Idoli pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Idoli tunggu sampai Rizu atau Emmy atau si pelik tu datang ok. Jangan merayap ke mana-mana tau"

"Ok! Tapi makanan abang Kaizo nanti macam mana? Tak kan abang Fang nak tinggalkan dekat atas meja aje.. mesti Pikachu, Shadow dan Lily si itik akan makan nanti. Lepas tu makanan jadi sejuk, tak sedap dah untuk abang Kaizo makan" Terus Fang berhenti di depan peti sejuk yang sudah terbuka luas. Lalu dia tutup pintu peti sejuk itu "Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang ok.. tapi betul juga cakap Idoli tadi tu. Takpelah, masa abang balik dari sekolah nanti, abang masakkanlah untuk abang Kaizo"

"Kalau dia balik sebelum abang Fang balik dari sekolah macam mana?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang ok aje" kata Fang dengan penuh geram "Banyak soal pulak si anak kucing ni" bisik dia. Lalu dia tenangkan diri dia sambil mengambil nafas dan hembuskan "Idoli, itu Idoli tak perlu fikirkan sangat. Biar abang sahaja yang selesaikan nanti. Idoli nak bawa apa pergi ke kedai Tok Aba nanti?"

"Hmm.. nak bawa buku lukis lukis" Idoli terus keluar dari dapur untuk pergi kumpul buku lukis dia, buku mewarna dia, pencil box dia, kotak pencil warna dan juga plushie landak. Semuanya di masukkan ke dalam beg kecil dia "IDOLI SUDAH SIAP KEMAS!"

"Bagus tapi lambat lagi abang nak hantar Idoli ke sana.. Idoli pergilah tengok TV dulu"

"OK!" Idoli dengan gembiranya, dia membuka television dan terus tukar ke rancangan kartun "ABANG FANG! IDOLI NAK SUSU!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang. Dia masih lagi ada di dalam dapur

"ABANG FANG! IDOLI NAK BISKUT SUSU!"

"NANTI ABANG BAWAKAN UNTUK IDOLI" Jerit Fang balik yang sedang menahan kemarahan dia "Anak kucing ni kan.. ingat aku ni pelayan ke apa. Sesuka hati dia aje main order oder makanan" Lalu dia buka pintu peti sejuk dan keluarkan sebuah kotak susu. Lalu dia letakkan di atas meja makan

"ABANG FANG!"

"NAK APA LAGI IDOLI?" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan perasaan geram dia. Lalu dia terkejut melihat abang dia ada di pintu rumah. Mulut dia ternganga sedikit dan terus dia sedarkan diri dia balik "Eh, abang sudah balik"

"Hehehe.. abang Fang, abang Kaizo dah balik" Idoli terus melompat-lompat ke arah Kaizo "Abang Kaizo sihat?" Kaizo tidak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri di situ sahaja sambil melihat adiknya "Abang Kaizo?" Idoli rasa pelik melihat Kaizo yang tidak bergerak dari tadi lagi

"Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang

"ADIKK KU!" Kaizo peluk Idoli dan selepas itu pergi memeluk adiknya "Abang rindu sangat dekat adik" Dia berikan ciuman di seluruh muka adiknya

"Erk?! Abang ok ke ni?"

"Abang ok aje, adik ku!" Lalu Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya "Abang sudah lama tidak bermanja dengan kau.. meh abang sekeh kepala adik... hehehee"

"Hehehe.. abang.. hehee... abang ni kenapa? Mana abang adik yang garang tu?"

"Entahlah, dah hilang kot" Kaizo berhenti sekeh kepala adiknya "Masa tu abang ternampak satu pancaran cahaya.. lepas tu, tiba-tiba aje terasa nak balik ke sini sebab abang rindu sangat dengan adik"

"Abang terkena sesuatu ni" Fang rasa risau pula tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa hendak gelak di situ kerana sikap abang dia yang ceria semacam itu "Abang.. abang seorang sahaja ke yang jadi macam ni? Lahap macam mana? dia ok tak?"

"Lahap.. entah.. abang tak ambik kisah sangat tapi.. abang ada suruh dia berhenti dekat satu planet ni sebab abang nak tangkap satu haiwan yang sangat comel. Lebih comel dari Neko Neko" Kaizo terus buka beg dia dan lalu keluarkan sejenis makhluk hijau yang sangat comel. Rupanya seperti di dalam game Cut the Rope. Mata dia bulat besar, badan dia kecil sahaja, ianya sebesar tapak tangan Kaizo dan dia mempunyai satu antenna di tengah-tengah kepalanya "Comel tak?"

"Errr.. apa nama makhluk ni?"

"Entahlah.. abang pun tak tahu. Abang berikan makhluk ini sebagai hadiah daripada abang kepada adik" Kaizo menghulurkan makhluk hijau itu kepada Fang "Apa adik nak namakan haiwan ni?"

"Tak tahu.. nanti adik fikirkan tapi apa-apa pun.. terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum sedikit melihat hadiah daripada abang dia

"Idoli tahu apa nama makhluk ini.. nama haiwan ini adalah Limus, haiwan yang hidup di hutan dan suka makan buah-buahan. Dia tak berapa gemar makan daging"

"Limus?" Faye keluar dari bilik dia kerana dia terdengar bunyi bising dari luar biliknya "Eh, haiwan tu ada dekat sini.. abang Kaizo sudah pulang!"

"Awalnya abang Kaizo balik" Bella muncul di sebelah Faye "Abang Kaizo dapat kalahkan orang yang cuba musnahkan Pulau Rintis hari itu?"

"Tak.. abang malas nak cari sebab abang rindu sangat dengan Pang dan juga Pulau Rintis ni! Jom semua, kita pergi makan dekat luar.. lepas tu, kita pergi jalan-jalan. Bolehlah kita suruh Lynna bawak kita ke KL.. hehehee"

"Err.. abang sepupu kau ok ke?" bisik Bella kepada Faye

"Entahlah.. ini mesti dia termakan sesuatu atau ada sesuatu benda yang terjadi dekat dia" Faye bisik balik kepada Bella "Tapi macam menarik aje drama abang dan adik kali ini. Setakat mana abang Kaizo akan ceria semacam begini? Satu hari atau selama-lamanya.. hehehee"

"Adik sudah fikirkan nama untuk haiwan ni?" Fang mengambil haiwan Limus itu. Dia seperti pegang seekor anak kucing yang tiada bulunya. Haiwan itu sangat suka kalau dia di belai lembut "Abang sudah dapatkan nama untuk haiwan ni.. abang namakan dia Piu Piu! tak pun Picu ke... atau Miu Miu.. hehehehehee"

"Abang, adik rasa.. abang sakit ni"

"Tak.. abang tak sakit. Abang ok!" Kaizo keluarkan sebatang lolipop bulat besar yang berwarna warni. Dia keluarkan lolipop itu dari bungkusan dia dan lalu dia jilat seperti budak kecil "Pang nak?"

"Adik tak nak"

"Ok! Jom kita pergi jalan-jalan.. lepas tu kita pergi merayap dekat satu dunia ni! Bestnya! Mesti Lynna akan suka dengan idea aku ni.. abang pergi hubungi dia sekarang juga! Pang pergi kemas beg, kita pergi melancong sama-sama"

"Err.. abang, adik ada exam lah hari ni" Fang sudah mula rasa risau melihat abang dia perangai seperti kebudak-budakan

"Ala, tak payahlah ambik exam.. Pang ponteng aje sekolah" Kaizo lap tangan melekit dia di jaket dia sendiri. Selepas itu dia pergi menghubungi Lynna dengan menggunakan jam kuasanya. Hologram Lynna muncul di jam kuasa itu "LYNNA!"

"Eh.. awalnya kau balik tapi apasal kau nampak ceria semacam?"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh aku nak ceria.. aku lebih ceria dapat melihat muka kawan baik aku! Lynna, aku-" Kaizo terus pengsan di situ kerana kepala dia diketuk oleh Fang dengan menggunakan periuk besi. Fang angkat tangan abangnya untuk bercakap dengan Lynna

"Fang! Kenapa dengan abang kamu tu?"

"Akak, adik tak tahulah kenapa dengan dia.. dia dari tadi macam tu, dia cakap dia ternampak satu pancaran cahaya dekat kapal angkasa dia. Itu ajelah dia beritahu adik. Kak Lynna, datang ke sini, tolong adik" Fang melihat abang dia pengsan di atas lantai ruang tamu. Muka abang dia kelihatan tenang "Adik risau dengan kelakuan abang yang berubah ni. Dia ajak adik pergi melancong dan suruh adik ponteng sekolah pula"

"Ha ah, tak pernah abang Kaizo suruh Fang ponteng sekolah. Sekarang ni sudah tiba masanya untuk kak Lynna selamatkan abang Kaizo pula!" Faye mula terbayangkan sebuah kisah cinta yang agung, bagaikan sebuah puisi yang indah. Dia melihat wajah Lynna di Hologram, muka Lynna begitu serius sekali, lalu Faye tersengih "Hehehehee... Faye bergurau aje"

"Ini bukan masanya untuk bergurau.. nanti akak akan datang ke situ. Kamu berdua jangan biarkan dia merayap seorang diri, tunggu sampai akak sampai ok"

"Baik kak Lynna" kata Fang dan Faye serentak. Fang berikan Limus kepada Idoli supaya pegang sebentar

"Jom tolong aku angkat abang aku ni" kata Fang

Faye dan Bella angkat kedua belah kaki Kaizo dan Fang pula pegang kedua belah tangan Kaizo. Tubuh badan Kaizo tidaklah seberat mana, dia pun keding dan ringan seperti adiknya juga. Keding tapi kuat. Idoli melihat mereka bertiga angkat Kaizo dan baringkan di atas kerusi sofa. Tangan Idoli asyik belai kepala Limus itu dan lolipop Kaizo tadi sudah di ambil oleh Fang. Limus itu melompat-lompat kerana teruja melihat lolipop itu

"Picu nak lolipop tu?" tanya Idoli. Limus angguk kepalanya "Ok, nanti Idoli bagi.. Picu ni comel lah! Idoli nak bela Picu boleh? Itu pun kalau abang Fang tak nak bela dia" Idoli ambil lolipop dari tangan Fang. Lalu dia berikan kepada makhluk hijau itu. Makhluk itu pegang batang lolipop yang lebih besar daripada diri dia. Ianya sangat comel melihat Limus menjilat lolipop itu

"Aku rasa rumah aku ni sudah jadi macam tempat peliharaan haiwan.. 2 ekor kucing, seekor itik pengintip dan sekarang ni.. makhluk hijau yang aku selama ini tak pernah tahu nama dia atau nampak sebelum ini walaupun aku ni alien yang berasal dari galaxy, yang akan bakal duduk di sini sebagai haiwan peliharaan. Selamatlah Neko Neko tiada di sini" Fang tepuk dahi dia. Selepas itu dia letak bantal di bawah tangan abang dia "Abang aku ni... aku rasa seram sejuk bila dia berkelakuan tak betul"

"Kau tu selalu jadi tak betul.. tak seram sejuk pun kita orang rasa" kata Bella "Buat kita orang pening kepala adalah tapi seorang sahaja yang tak kan pening kepala, si Lily"

"Dia tu tak payah cerita.. setiap hari nak bagi aku pening kepala" Fang duduk di tepi sofa itu. Dia selitkan rambut abangnya di belakang telinga "Hehe.. selalunya dia yang akan buat begitu dekat aku semasa aku tengah tidur. Sekarang ni aku yang buat dekat dia pula.. tapi abang janganlah jadi tak betul lama-lama ok. Nanti adik rindu dengan suara garang abang"

"Bukan kau sahaja, kita orang semua akan rindu dengan kegarangan abang kau.. hehehee.. oh yea, Fang nak bela si Picu ni? Nama macam nak dekat-dekat dengan Rizu aje" Faye belai kepala Picu "Comel betul Picu ni.. aku pernah dengar tentang haiwan ni, ianya tidak begitu bahaya. Sifat dia ada macam sifat kucing"

"Aku sudah ada Shadow dan Neko Neko.. korang bela lah si Picu tu. Nanti Idoli nak kena balik ke planet dia, Idoli bawalah Picu tu sekali" kata Fang sambil menatap wajah abang dia "Abang.. abang jangan risau ok, adik akan pulihkan abang" Dia cium pipi abang dia

"Comelnya dia orang berdua" bisik Bella. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat adik dan abang yang selalu menyayangi satu sama lain seperti dia dan abang dia

"Hehehee.. dia orang memang comel pun. Aku pula rasa cemburu sebab aku ni anak tunggal tapi lihat mereka berdua begini, rasa bahagia pula diri aku ni. Jomlah Bella, kita tinggalkan dia orang di sini. Kita pergi sambung ulangkaji balik. Aku rasa si itik tu mesti tengah nak makan kertas buku latihan aku tu" Faye bawa sekali Idoli masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Bella melihat sekejap Fang dan Kaizo di kerusi sofa itu dan selepas itu, dia masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

* * *

Beberapa minit kemudian, Lynna sudah pun tiba di rumah Fang dan Kaizo

"Abang kamu tak bangun dari tadi lagi?"

"Tak kak Lynna.. entah berapa lama dia nak pengsan tapi adik tidak boleh tinggalkan abang bersendirian dengan Idoli dekat rumah. Lagipun adik tidak boleh cuti sebab hari ini ada exam. Kak Lynna boleh jaga abang dekat rumah?"

"Boleh Fang.. akak boleh jaga abang kamu dekat rumah. Rizu dan akak akan jaga dia dengan baik.. hehehe.. itu pun kalau Lily tak datang ke sini" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Tapi kalau dia datang pun, lagi ramailah yang akan bantu akak nanti"

"Dia bantu bagi peningkan kepala akak sahaja" Fang melihat tangan abang dia bergerak-gerak. Tiba-tiba Kaizo terbangun duduk di atas sofa itu "Eh, kenapa abang? Abang sudah pulih ke?"

"Pulih? Abang sakit ke? Mana lolipop abang?" Kaizo mencari-cari lolipop dia sehingga dia tidak sedar yang dia sedang di perhatikan oleh Lynna. Kaizo periksa lolipopnya di belakang sofa, atas sofa dan juga bawah sofa "Pang makan lolipop abang ke?"

"Err.. mana ada. Idoli yang ambik tadi.. lepas tu dia bagi Picu makan"

"Picu?" Lynna terasa ada sesuatu yang Fang lupa nak beritahu dia "Siapa Picu tu? Jangan cakap Fang ada bela anak kucing baru atau anak itik baru ke.. atau anak harimau ke.. hehehe.. or anak landak ke.. hehehehe"

"Kak Lynna ni.. mana adalah"

"Eh, LYNNA ADA DEKAT SINI!" Kaizo terus betulkan rambut dia yang kelihatan kusut sedikit "Lynna! Jom kita pergi jalan-jalan. Kita pergi melancong ke tempat lain.. tempat yang kita belum pernah pergi lagi!"

"Kaizo.. aku rasa kau perlu berehat sahaja hari ini sebab aku tak biasa pula melihat diri kau yang ceria begini. Sebelum ini kau pernah ceria tapi takdelah pula teruk macam ni.."

"Ha ah, ceria yang terlebih emosi" kata Fang. Dia duduk di sebelah abang dia "Abang duduk sahaja dekat rumah ok. Nanti adik carikan ubat untuk pulihkan abang. Mungkin Emmy dapat tolong abang"

"Adik tak suka tengok abang macam ni?" Muka Kaizo sudah kelihatan sedih

"Suka tapi kalau sekejap sahaja takpe.. bukan untuk selama-lamanya. Nanti adik akan rindu dengan suara garang abang sebab adik sudah terbiasa.. hehehehe.. nanti adik pulihkan abang ok. Kak Lynna pun akan bantu adik"

"Ala, abang baru nak bersuka ria dengan adik.. tak naklah kawan dengan adik. Nak kawan dengan Picu aje.. mana Picu yea.. PICU PICU!" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduk dia "PICU!" Dia pergi mencari Pico di sekeliling rumah. Selepas itu dia cari di dalam bilik pula. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik Faye dulu "PICU! JUMPA PUN PICU!"

"Kak Lynna.. boleh tak tidurkan abang?"

"Tidurkan dia, buat apa?"

"Tak nak abang merayap ke sana sini dengan kepala dia yang tak betul tu" Fang nampak abang dia sudah keluar dari bilik Faye. Di tangan sebelah dia ada Picu sedang dibelai oleh Kaizo "Tadi pun abang ajak adik ponteng sekolah. Kalau tidak, sebelum ni.. adik mesti kena marah dengan abang. Abang tak suka tengok adik ponteng sekolah atau buat hal dekat sekolah"

"Hmm... betul ke Fang nak akak tidurkan abang?" Fang anggukkan kepala dia "Kalau begitu.." Picu muncul di depan mata Lynna "Ini ke Picu? Comelnya"

"Inilah Picu.. kalau Pang tak nak jaga dia, biar aku sahaja yang jaga dia"

"Idoli pun nak jaga dia sekali" Idoli ada di sebelah Kaizo. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai untuk mengambil semula Picu yang ada di tangan Kaizo

"Tak boleh.. ini abang punya, abang yang jumpa dulu.." Kaizo jelirkan lidahnya kepada Idoli "Idoli tak boleh ambik dia.. tapi kalau Lynna nak.. aku boleh berikan" Mata Kaizo berkelip-kelip dekat Lynna

"Errr... rasa macam nak lari pula dari sini sebab perangai kau bukan begini! APASAL AKU RASA GELI NI!" Kaizo letak Picu di atas rambut Lynna "Erk! Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" Picu melekat di rambut Lynna, ianya tidak bergerak. Mata dia asyik pejam kelip pejam kelip dari tadi lagi

"Aku cuma nak ajak kau keluar pergi jalan-jalan dengan Picu tu.. jomlah Lynna, jomlah.. kita pergi beli mainan untuk si Pang, Idoli, Rizu, Shadow, Pikachu dan untuk kita juga" Lynna tersengih apabila melihat Kaizo sudah tersenyum lebar "Kita pergi ke kedai mainan yang ada dekat KL.. jomlah Lynna"

"Quack quack" Lily si itik menyampuk sekali. Faye dan Bella hanya menjenguk dari bilik sahaja. Mereka tergelak di situ melihat Kaizo merayu-rayu kepada Lynna

"Itik tu cakap.. pergi ajelah" kata Fang "Kak Lynna pergi ajelah, nanti adik hubungi Emmy.. akak bawa Idoli sekali. Rizu boleh duduk dekat rumah kawan dia, atau rumah dia atau rumah Emmy aje"

"Tengok.. adik kita pun sudah setuju. Bolehlah Lynna.. bolehlah" Lynna undurkan diri dia tetapi Kaizo makin ke depan "Kenapa? Kau tak sudi ke nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Kaizo.. aku cuma rasa janggal melihat diri kau begini. Aku lebih suka tengok diri kau yang lama, yang garang dan suka berserius tu"

"Dalam maksud lain.. dia suka personality abang Kaizo yang sebelum ni" bisik Bella yang tiba-tiba sahaja ada di sebelah Kaizo "Jadi, abang Kaizo cubalah buat-buat garang. Manalah tahu kak Lynna akan terpikat balik.. heheheee"

"Wei, kau jangan nak mengarut boleh tak" marah Fang kepada Bella. Mereka berdua bertentang mata dan terus paling muka ke tempat lain "Kak Lynna, bawa ajelah abang pergi jalan-jalan sebelum dia merajuk macam budak kecik.. ini pun dah perangai macam budak-budak" Kaizo hanya angguk kepala sahaja sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ok.. jom Idoli, ikut akak" Lynna hulurkan tangan dia kepada Idoli dan lalu Idoli pegang tangan Lynna "Kita pergi ke kedai mainan ok"

"YEAH! SAYANG LYNNA!" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna lagi sebelah. Dia melompat-lompat di sebelah Lynna "Cepatlah! Cepatlah! Aku nak tengok mainan apa yang terbaru! Entah-entah ada plushie landak yang baru ke... hehehe"

"Ok ok.. jumpa lagi semua" Lynna terus hilangkan diri dia bersama Kaizo, Idoli dan Picu yang masih lagi lekat di atas rambut Lynna. Fang rasa lega sedikit tetapi dia tidak boleh duduk diam sahaja. Dia terus pergi menghubungi Lahap untuk mengetahui apa yang berlaku sebenarnya

* * *

Yaya dan Ying sedang sibuk mengulangkaji di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka berdua telah diberikan minuman percuma dari Tok Aba sendiri. Mereka selesai mengulangkaji di situ kerana suasana yang aman dan tiada gangguan dari sesiapa pun. Boboiboy sudah pun tiba di kedai Tok Aba. Muka dia kelihatan ceria sedikit kerana dia mendapat satu berita gembira iaitu kawan baik dia, Gopal, akan pulang ke rumah dalam masa 2 hari lagi. Gopal tidak sabar hendak keluar dari hospital kerana dia mahu bermain dan bergurau senda dengan rakan-rakan dia atau lebih tepat lagi, main video game di rumah tetapi paling membuat dia gembira adalah dia tidak perlu menduduki peperiksaan. Jadi dia bolehlah berehat di rumah dengan senang lenang

"Hai korang!"

"Hai Boboiboy!" Yaya dan Ying menoleh ketepi untuk melihat kawan baik mereka iaitu Boboiboy yang sudah terduduk di atas bangku kedai

"Macam mana Gopal dekat hospital?"

"Dia ok aje Yaya tapi dia punyalah suka sebab tidak perlu jawab exam. Suka betul dia tu" Boboiboy terus minum air hot chocolatenya yang sudah dibuat oleh Tok Aba sendiri "Korang sudah melawat dia ke?"

"Sudah, semalam sebelum kita orang pergi ke sekolah.. kita orang pergilah melawat dia sekejap. Masa kita orang sampai tu, Mimiko ada dekat situ. Muka Gopal ceria semacam sebab dapat makanan dari Mimiko" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Kalau pasal makanan aje, terus dia suka. Kalau pasal exam, lemah aje badan si Gopal tu"

"Apalah si Gopal ni.. bukan susah sangat pun soalan-soalan exam kita. Semuanya senang sahaja maa.. tapi dia tu banyak sangat main daripada belajar. Macam mana nak jadi pandai" ujar Ying

"Tapi masa time exam akhir tahun, ok pula si Gopal tu.. semuanya lulus" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia. Lalu dia pusingkan badan dia. Mata dia ternampak seekor makhluk berwarna ungu sedang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba "Itu bukan Lahap ke?"

"Lahap?" Yaya dan Ying pusingkan badan mereka juga

"Aik, apa dia buat dekat sini? Dia ada order biskut dari kamu lagi ke, Yaya?"

"Takde pula Ying.. ini mesti tentang abang Kaizo.. kalau Lahap ada dekat sini dan abang Kaizo takde, mesti abang Kaizo dalam masalah"

"Entah-entah bukan begitu Yaya tapi apasal abang Kaizo balik cepat sangat. Ada apa-apa yang terjadi ke?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dan cuba fikirkan apa yang terjadi. Lama kelamaan, Lahap sudah pun tiba di kedai Tok Aba

"Pang sudah sampai ke?"

"Belum lagi Lahap.. kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku nak cerita dekat dia apa yang berlaku dekat kapten aku tu tapi korang kena tunggulah si Pang sampai. Apasal dia lambat sangat sampai" Mata Lahap terpandang wajah Yaya "Cik adik manis, biskut sedap tu ada lagi tak?" Boboiboy dan Ying rasa nak muntah pula

"Maaf Lahap, Yaya takde buat biskut sebab Yaya sibuk dengan exam. Nanti lepas habis exam, Yaya buatkan biskut banyak-banyak khas untuk Lahap"

"Terima kasih, cik adik manis. Aku akan tunggu kedatangan biskut sedap kamu tu" Lahap masih boleh terasa kesedapan biskut itu di tekaknya tetapi bagi Boboiboy dan Ying, tekak mereka mula rasa loya "Lambat betul si Pang nak sampai"

"Tepat pukul 9 nanti, sampai lah si Fang tu.. makan cekodok chocolate ni, atuk ada buatkan untuk kamu semua" Tangan Lahap yang begitu besar itu, dia terambil banyak cekodok tersebut. Dia terus campak cekodok-cekodok itu ke dalam mulut dia yang besar itu "Macam mana? Sedap?"

"Sedap cekodok ni" kata Lahap sambil jilat jari dia

"Sedap betul kau makan, sampai semuanya kau pergi telan" Fang sudah pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba tepat pada jam 9 pagi "Hah, cepat cerita.. apa yang terjadi dekat abang aku?"

"Begini ceritanya Pang.. kapten sudah hampir untuk mengenalpasti siapakah yang hantar robot itik pada hari itu. Dia bersusah payah siasat siapakah alien itu dan kami sudah pun semakin hampir dengan planet yang orang itu sembunyikan diri tetapi.. tiba-tiba sebuah pancaran cahaya tertembak ke arah kapten ku.. dari situlah dia mula menjadi tak berapa nak betul sangat. Perangai dia berubah menjadi budak kecik, jadi aku terpaksa hantar dia balik ke bumi. Aku tidak boleh biarkan kapten pergi ke planet itu dengan perangainya yang begitu. Kalau tidak, kapten aku juga yang akan ditangkap atau lebih teruk, dengan mudahnya musuh dia akan kalahkan dia. Dia lah kapten aku dari dulu sampai sekarang dan aku akan tetap menjadi leftenan dia yang paling setia, Nampaknya orang itu tidak mahu kita memasuki planet itu tapi aku kenal kapten aku, dia tidak akan mengalah"

"Cerita Lahap memang penuh dengan emosi tapi aku aje yang tiada emosi" balas Fang "Jadi, korang sudah tahu ke siapakah orang itu?"

"Maaf Pang, ada sesuatu benda yang telah menghalang kami untuk mengetahui orang itu. Memang misteri dalam kes begini tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati. Sesiapa sahaja boleh jadi pengintip di sini"

"BAIK LAHAP!" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying berikan tabik kepada Lahap

"Pang, kapten ada dekat rumah ke?"

"Tak.. dia pergi berjalan-jalan dengan kak Lynna. Dia orang bawa Idoli sekali dan Picu.. makhluk yang aku baru kenal hari ini. Aku rasa, patut aku hubungi kak Lynna. Aku takut pula kalau dia buat kak Lynna pening kepala dengan perangai dia tu" Fang menekan butang di jam kuasanya. Dia tidak pergi menghubungi abang dia tetapi dia pergi menghubungi Lynna. Hologram Lynna muncul di jam kuasa Fang "KAK LYNNA!"

"Kenapa Fang? Ada musuh datang ke?"

"Bukanlah kak Lynna.. adik cuma nak periksa akak dan abang sahaja"

"Oh.. abang kamu ok sahaja dekat sini. Dia ada dekat kedai mainan ni, tengah main-main dengan Idoli. Picu pula, masih lagi ada dekat kepala akak ni" Lynna naikkan sedikit jamnya dan tunjukkan Picu yang masih lagi duduk diam di kepala Lynna. Mata Picu kali ini menjadi pelik sedikit, sebelah besar dan sebelah lagi kecil. Lidahnya terkeluar sedikit "Ramai ingat akak ni pakai cekak mainan alien pula.. hehehe"

"Tapi comel lah kalau alien tu jadi cekak kak Lynna" kata pula Yaya "Hehee.. rasa macam nak cekak macam tu aje"

"Suruh lah si Lahap pergi ambik alien tu dekat planet yang aku tak tahu dekat mana. Lepas tu, kau letak di atas tudung kau tu. Lagipun Lahap kan peminat setia biskut kau, mesti dia akan sanggup pergi culik alien tu untuk kau" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak marah sedikit

"Haih Fang, kau cemburu ke?" Yaya tergelak sedikit

"Biarlah dia nak cemburu pun.. hehehee.. tapi apasal dia nak cemburu pulak. Mesti ada apa-apa ni" Fang terus berikan renungan dia ke arah Ying "Hehehe.. aku bergurau sahaja maaa"

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak cemburu sangat. Nanti korang semua mainlah dengan Picu secara bergilir-gilir ok..." Tiba-tiba Lynna di ganggu oleh seseorang "Idoli nak apa?"

"Idoli nak plushie kucing ni boleh?" Fang boleh lihat sepasang telinga kucing tetapi Idoli tidak kelihatan di hologram itu

"Boleh.. Kaizo! Janganlah main lawan-lawan pedang dengan budak kecil pula.. maaf Fang, akak kena pergi dulu. Abang kamu buat hal pula.. nanti kita jumpa lagi ok dan jawab elok-elok semasa exam nanti" Terus hologram Lynna tertutup di situ

"Hmmm.. kasihan kak Lynna, terpaksa jaga abang aku" Fang terus hantuk kepala dia dekat meja kaunter "Apasal boleh jadi begini... nak hubungi Emmy, takut ganggu dia tengah exam.. nampaknya, terpaksalah aku hubungi dia masa waktu rehat kita nanti"

"Aku pula kasihan dengan kau"

"Apasal pulak, Boboiboy?" Fang angkat kening sebelah dia sambil melihat Boboiboy

"Yelah, sebab kau terlampau panik sangat. Nanti Emmy akan betulkan balik kepala abang kau tu. Jadi tak betul terus ke betul balik.. hehehe.. sekarang ni, abang kau dijaga oleh kak Lynna. Tak mungkin benda buruk akan berlaku sebab kak Lynna akan jaga dengan baik punya.. dia orang kan sahabat baik" Dalam hati Boboiboy terfikir lain, dia terfikir yang mereka berdua ada hubungan yang mereka mahu sembunyikan iaitu hubungan lebih daripada kawan

"Betul kata kawan kau tu, Pang. Jangan nak risaukan sangat. Kapten dijaga oleh sahabat baik dia sendiri. Aku percayakan Lynna daripada orang lain!" kata Lahap dengan penuh yakin

"Jadi kau tak percayakan aku lah?" Fang tanya Lahap dengan begitu serius sekali

"Kau tu budak-budak lagi.. selalu sangat nak ingkari kata-kata kapten tapi aku tetap percayakan kau Pang sebab kapten adalah abang kau sendiri. Aku pasti yang kau juga akan menjaga kapten dengan baik. Aku rasa, aku patut pulang ke kapal angkasa.. nanti hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa berita. Kau jaga diri kau baik-baik, Pang"

"Kau pun sama Lahap" Lahap terus belai kepala Fang dan lalu dia beredar dari situ

Fang tersenyum melihat Lahap berjalan dan meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba. Pertama kali dia kenal Lahap, dia ingatkan Lahap itu adalah alien jahat tetapi rupanya bukan. Semasa dia kecil, Lahap selalu menjaga dia. Kalau dia ada tercedera sedikit, Lahap lah yang selalu merawat dia. Abang dia sibuk dengan misi dan latihan tempurnya, tidak pernah hendak luangkan masa bersama dia tetapi semuanya sudah berubah. Kalau bukan tentang pasal Ratu Lily, tidak mungkin abang dia akan menjenguk dia di bumi sebab terlampau sibuk dengan urusan misi-misi yang perlu di selesaikan. Fang bersyukur kerana dia dapat merasai kasih sayang daripada abang dia daripada sebelum ini dan dia tidak akan sia-siakan kehidupan dia di bumi bersama dengan abangnya

* * *

"Kak Lynna! kak Lynna! Idoli nak plushie Molang ni boleh?" Idoli berlari dari tempat bahagian plushie terus ke Lynna yang berada di bahagian lego "Idoli suka tengok kartun Molang! Sebab ada arnab dan itik comel"

"Ok Idoli tapi plushie kucing ni macam mana?" Idoli lihat plushie dalam pegangan Lynna. Plushie itu berwarna putih dan oren, ianya sangat gebu "Idoli tak boleh beli banyak-banyak. Kena pilih satu sahaja"

"Tapi abang Kaizo pegang banyak-banyak pedang tu.. kak Lynna bagi pula"

"Dia tu kejap lagi nak kena marah dengan kak Lynna" Lynna gelengkan kepala sambil melihat Kaizo memilih pedang-pedang mainan samurai sehinggalah pedang light-saber. Gelakan Kaizo seperti budak kecil yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam kedai mainan. Semuanya dia mahu beli kerana tidak tahu hendak pilih yang mana satu. Kalau boleh, dia hendak beli satu kedai itu

"Jadi, Idoli dapat satu ajelah?"

"Yea Idoli.. satu sahaja" Lynna belai kepala Idoli "Plushie kucing ni akak simpan ok"

"Ok! Tapi kalau belikan untuk abang Rizu pun ok juga sebab dia tak dapat nak pergi shopping dengan kita orang.. bolehkan kak Lynna, plushie tu untuk abang Rizu" Idoli peluk plushie Molang dia di dada sambil goyang-goyangkan badan dia. Mata dia membulat besar dan lalu dia buat muka comel kepada Lynna "Bolehkan kak Lynna"

"Hmmm.. yelah yelah, kita belikan plushie kucing ni untuk abang Rizu"

"YEAHHHH! MESTI ABANG RIZU AKAN TERUJA NANTI!" Idoli melompat-lompat di situ

"Wah, comelnya dia ni.. siap pakai cekak kucing lagi" kata seorang wanita tua kepada Idoli "Mak dia pun pakai cekak juga tapi cekak alien hehee... comel betul kamu berdua"

"Errr..." Lynna hendak tergelak di situ kerana Idoli bukan anak dia. Wanita itu sudah salah faham "Hehehee... dia-"

"LYNNA!" Kaizo terus tarik tangan Lynna "Lynna.. sini sini.. tolong aku pilihkan mainan pedang"

"Maaf yea" Lynna tersengih kepada wanita tadi. Idoli ikut mereka berdua dari belakang sambil memeluk plushie Molang dia. Wanita itu tergelak melihat mereka bertiga dan terfikirkan yang mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia

"Kaizo, bukan kau dah pilih ke mainan pedang tadi?"

"Belum sebab pedang light saber ni ada macam-macam warna cuma warna ungu sahaja yang takde"

"Jadi.. kau nak suruh aku buat apa?" tanya Lynna sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Aku nak kau pilihkan untuk Pang.. aku sudah pilih untuk diri aku. Jadi warna biru untuk aku dan warna merah atau hijau untuk dia? Kau rasa, yang mana satu sesuai? Kalau merah, nanti orang ingat dia tu jahat pula.. kalau hijau.. hmmm..."

"Adeh.. ambik ajelah mana-mana satu, sudah tentu dia akan suka nanti" Lynna ambil sahaja pedang light saber yang berwarna merah "Aku ambil warna merah sebab mata kau merah.. hehehe"

"Warna mata aku memang unik pun" kata Kaizo dengan penuh bangga "Jadi aku sudah dapat dua pedang mainan! Sekarang ni kita pilih mainan lego pula! Jom Idoli!"

"KAIZO!" Lynna tidak sempat untuk nasihati Kaizo kerana dia sudah terlepas pergi ke bahagian lego bersama Idoli "Pening kepala aku dengan perangai dia begini.. selamatlah aku ni jenis penyabar, betul tak Picu?" Picu tidak menjawab, dia hanya duduk diam sahaja di atas kepala Lynna dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Lynna tidak dapat melihat keadaan Picu jadi dia biarkan Picu itu duduk di atas kepalanya

Lynna terus pergi mencari Kaizo dan Idoli di bahagian mainan lego. Dia tersenyum apabila melihat Kaizo sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai kedai itu bersama Idoli. Mereka sedang bincangkan lego mana satu yang mereka mahu belikan

"Idoli nak lego castle ni" Idoli tunjuk sebuah kotak besar. Dia tertarik dengan istana lego di muka hadapan kotak itu "Abang Kaizo ambiklah lego Star Wars tu, mesti abang Fang akan suka. Idoli nak buat lego castle ni dengan abang Rizu"

"Tapi banyak sangat lego Star Wars yang best best.. tak tahu nak beli yang mana satu" Kaizo melihat kesemua kotak mainan lego Star Wars. Semuanya kapal angkasa Star Wars dan semuanya sangat menarik di hati Kaizo "Ala... kalau abang ambik semua mesti Lynna akan marah aku"

"Mestilah marah sebab kau nak beli semua.. lagipun, Kaizo yang aku kenal, dia tak kan beli mainan lego. Kalau dia beli pun, mesti untuk adik kau. Kalau kau nak, ambik satu sahaja dan hadiahkan kepada adik kau" kata Lynna dengan nada lemah lembutnya

"Lynna cakap macam ibu Kaizo.. entah-entah Lynna ni jelmaan ibu! ERKKK!" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Kaizo terus mengambil kotak mainan lego Star Wars yang paling mahal sekali "Aku ambik yang ini ajelah.. lepas tu nak mainan tangan The Hulk.. boleh main tumbuk-tumbuk!"

"Kaizo.. cukuplah tu dengan pedang dan lego tu. Janganlah membazir"

"Yelah ibu.. jom Idoli, kita pergi bayar sebelum ibu meletup.. hehehehee" Lynna sabar sahaja dengan ayat Kaizo tadi. Dia tenangkan hati dia dan terus ikut Kaizo dan Idoli ke kaunter bayaran

"Kak Lynna tak beli apa-apa ke?" tanya Idoli

"Takde" balas Lynna. Idoli terus letak plushie Molang dia di atas meja kaunter bayaran. Kaizo menggunakan kad kredit dia untuk membayar kesemua mainan yang mereka ambil tadi. Lynna hanya tunggu di luar kedai sahaja

Selepas sahaja selesai membayar semua mainan itu, Lynna ajak mereka pergi makan tetapi Kaizo dan Idoli mahu bawa Lynna ke kedai buku kegemaran dia. Kaizo paksa Lynna pilih buku yang dia mahu tetapi Lynna menolak

"Ambik ajelah Lynna, aku belanja"

"Err.. takpelah Kaizo, aku sudah ada banyak buku dekat rumah. Lain kali ajelah"

"Ala kak Lynna, abang Kaizo nak belanja tu... ambik ajelah kak Lynna"

"Yelah yelah.. akak ambik satu buku sahaja" Lynna terpaksa mengalah "Idoli pun nak beli buku juga ke?"

"Ha ah! Sini banyak buku best-best.. macam nak beli semua aje! Hehehe.. abang Kaizo, jom tengok buku budak-budak" Idoli terus heret Kaizo ke bahagian buku kanak-kanak. Dia asyik tunjuk Kaizo kesemua buku yang dia mahu tetapi Kaizo hanya berikan senyuman sahaja. Lynna melihat sahaja karenah mereka berdua sehingga dia terlupa hendak mengambil buku novel dia mahu. Lynna tersenyum seorang diri

"Lynna..." Dia terus tersedar dengan panggilan Kaizo "Kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok.. aku tengok kau dan Idoli sibuk pilih buku tadi"

"Kau belum pilih buku lagi? Aku ambil buku yang berkaitan dengan superheroes tapi semuanya dalam bentuk lego.. seronok betul bila tengok semuanya. Rasa macam nak kumpul aje watak-watak superheroes ni" Kaizo cerita segala-galanya kepada Lynna. Idoli sudah duduk diam dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Dia sibuk membaca buku tentang haiwan

"Kaizo, kau tak nak ke beli novel hantu? Hantu kan salah satu kegemaran kau"

"Betul juga! Kau kena temankan aku untuk memilih novel yang mana satu paling menakutkan" Kaizo heret Lynna ke bahagian novel seram. Dia membelek-belek semua buku di situ tetapi satu pun tidak menarik di hati Kaizo. Lynna hanya melihat gelagat Kaizo yang begitu serius sekali memilih buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Dia adalah ambil satu buku dan baca di belakangnya dan lalu kembalikan balik buku itu di tempat asalnya. Sambil itu, dia perhatikan Kaizo sehinggalah tangan dia di tarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Lynna menoleh ke tepi dan pandang ke bawah

"Kenapa Idoli?"

"Idoli lapar"

"Kasihan Idoli, lepas ni kita pergi makan ok. Idoli sudah pilih buku yang mana Idoli nak?" Idoli angguk dan tunjuk dua buah buku kepada Lynna "Satu buku tentang haiwan dan satu lagi buku mewarna.. hehehe.. Idoli nak warna-warna dengan abang Rizu nanti"

"Bagusnya Idoli ni.. sentiasa ingat dekat abang Rizu" Lynna belai rambut Idoli. Dia pegangkan dua buku yang Idoli mahukan "Kaizo, kau sudah pilih buku kau?"

"SUDAH!" Lynna menoleh dan dia terkejut melihat Kaizo pegang sebuah bakul yang penuh dengan novel seram "Aku nak beli semualah.. semuanya macam best tak best aje.. jom kita bayar! Mana buku kau Lynna?"

"Aku belum ambik buku aku lagi"

"Jangan risau, aku telah mengambil buku yang tentu kau akan suka!" Kaizo membawa keluar sebuah novel kisah tentang fantasy "Aku yang pilih sendiri"

"Eh, kau dah pilih kan untuk aku" Kaizo angguk kepala dia "Terima kasih Kaizo" Pipi Lynna rasa panas pula, dia rasa malu di situ "Jom kita bayar, lepas tu kita pergi makan ICE CREAM!"

"Kaizo.. tak kan nak pergi makan ice cream pula.. makanlah makanan yang mengenyangkan.." Tetapi Lynna di abaikan oleh Kaizo dan Idoli kerana mereka berdua sudah menjerit ice cream di dalam kedai buku itu "Hmm.. macam-macam betul dia orang. Cepatlah Kaizo kembali kepada diri dia yang dulu.. rasa rindu pula.. takpelah, nanti aku gunakan kuasa aku untuk betulkan diri dia tu"

* * *

Tengahari itu, Kaizo baru sampai di rumahnya. Suasana rumah dia sangat sunyi dengan ketiadaan Fang dan Faye. Mereka berdua lama pergi ke sekolah. Pikachu dan Shadow sedang tidur di dalam bilik Fang dan Lily si itik, telah di kurungkan di dalam sangkar. Fang yang letak itik itu di dalam sangkarnya sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah

"Akhirnya, kita sudah sampai rumah!" jerit Kaizo di ruang tamu rumahnya

"Kau tak rasa penat ke, Kaizo?" tanya Lynna sambil meletakkan semua beg barang yang mereka beli tadi. Picu masih lagi berada di kepala Lynna. Kali ini dia sedang makan sebiji buah epal dengan matanya yang asyik pejam kelip sahaja "Sudahlah tadi kau tak makan apa-apa kecuali ice cream. Idoli pun sama juga. Idoli tak lapar ke?"

"Ice cream buat Idoli rasa kenyang" Idoli meloncat-loncat di atas kerusi sofa "Bestlah hari ni.. Idoli tak pernah pergi mana-mana luar dari Pulau Rintis! Nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi"

"Ok Idoli!" Kaizo cuba hendak meloncat-loncat di atas sofa itu tetapi Lynna sudah menarik tangan Kaizo dari situ "Ala.. Lynna ni tak bestlah"

"Nanti sofa itu juga yang roboh... Idoli pergi simpan semua mainan dan buku dekat bilik Idoli, ok. Akak nak membebel dekat abang Kaizo sekejap" Idoli melompat dari sofa terus ke lantai rumah. Dia ambil semua beg barang dia dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu. Semua barang dia ada di situ, cuma dia suka tidur di dalam bilik Kaizo

"Idoli nak buka semua ni masa abang Rizu ada dekat sini!"

"Seronok betul Idoli ni.. Kaizo, aku rasa sudah tiba masanya untuk aku betulkan kepala kau tu" Lynna sentuh kepala Kaizo

"Tak nak lah.. aku tak nak jadi abang yang garang balik... abang yang tak best tu"

"Tapi abang yang garang juga, adik kau perlukan... bukan abang yang suruh dia ponteng sekolah" tegas Lynna

"Sekolah tak best, jadi kapten lagi best! Aku dulu mana ada suruh dia pergi sekolah pun, aku suruh dia ikut aku sahaja. Bila dia sudah duduk dekat sini, adik aku si Pang tu jadi tak best dah" Kaizo terus bermasam muka tetapi ada sedikit kesedihan di matanya. Lalu dia duduk di atas sofa

"Kaizo.. adik kau tetap best macam dulu. Cuma sekarang ni dia sudah mempunyai kawan dan dia sudah mula minat duduk di sini daripada di tempat lain tapi dia tetap diri dia juga... dan dia berharap kau menjadi abang yang dia kenali iaitu seorang abang yang tegas, garang, bertanggungjawab, selalu melindungi diri dia dan juga yang suka sangat buli dia dari dulu sampai sekarang.. hehee" Lynna duduk di sebelah Kaizo "Kau tak kan rasa apa-apa Kaizo, kau akan menjadi diri kau semula.. diri kau yang semua orang kenali" Lynna letak tapak tangannya di tepi kepala Kaizo dan lalu dia pejamkan mata dia "Aku akan pulihkan kau supaya kau dapat mencari musuh kau hantar roboti itik pada hari itu"

"Betul ke kau dapat pulihkan aku? Atau kau mahukan sesuatu daripada aku" Tiba-tiba sahaja tangan Kaizo terus mencengkam leher Lynna

"Ka-Kaizo" Lynna membuka matanya semula. Apa yang dia lihat, wajah Kaizo yang ceria berubah menjadi seseorang yang dia tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini. Muka Kaizo sungguh menakutkan, sehingga membuatkan Picu yang berada di atas kepala Lynna, jatuh di atas lantai rumah kerana takut dekat muka Kaizo yang sangat mengerikan itu "Ka-Kaizo.. ke-kenapa... kau.. cekik.. aku.." Makin lama makin kuat cengkaman Kaizo

"Sebab kau cuba pulihkan aku.. kau patut biarkan aku begini sahaja" Kaizo bangun dari sofa itu dengan tangannya masih lagi mencekik Lynna "Sekarang, kau terimalah akibatnya"

"Ja-jangan.. Kai-Kaizo..." Pernafasan Lynna semakin lama semakin perlahan. Dia menjadi sukar untuk bernafas. Kaizo tetap mencekik Lynna di situ, dia sudah tiada lagi perasaan belas kasihan "Aku.. aku... sa-sa.." Air mata Lynna mengalir keluar, diri dia sudah menjadi lemah. Dia tidak dapat lepaskan tangan Kaizo dari leher dia

"ABANG KAIZO! APA ABANG KAIZO BUAT NI?"

"JANGAN SIBUK DALAM URUSAN AKU! DINDING TENAGA!" Idoli terperangkap di dalam dinding tenaga Kaizo "Sekarang, kau lihat bagaimana aku tamatkan nyawa dia"

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN BUNUH KAK LYNNA! ABANG KAIZO!" Idoli mengetuk-getuk dinding tenaga itu. Dia menangis melihat idola dia berubah seperti seorang pembunuh "ABANG KAIZO! ABANG KAIZO!.. KAK LYNNA SAHABAT ABANG KAIZO!" Dia meraung-raung di dalam dinding tenaga itu. Idoli tidak sanggup melihat Lynna mati di tangan Kaizo "Abang Kaizo.. kak Lynna..." Dia terduduk di situ dan wajah dia menjadi sayu apabila melihat Lynna tidak melawan balik. Lynna sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Badan dia rebah di atas sofa

"Sahabat aku? Dulu aku pernah mempunyai seorang sahabat tetapi dia berubah akibat gila kuasa.. sekarang ini... aku perlu ke mempunyai seorang sahabat lagi? Kalau dia menjadi seperti sahabat aku dulu.. aku akan betul-betul menyesal nanti.. dan aku tidak perlukan seorang sahabat!" Kaizo masih lagi mencekik Lynna walaupun dia sudah tidak sedarkan diri "Lepas ni.. aku akan bermaharajalela di angkasa, dan aku akan paksa si Pang ikut aku.. HAHAHAA!"

"Abang Kaizo... abang Kaizo jangan begitu.. abang Kaizo seorang yang baik bukan jahat.. abang Kaizo sanggup bunuh kawan sendiri.. kak Lynna sahabat sejati abang Kaizo" Idoli mengesat air matanya. Hati dia hancur melihat idola dia sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi "Abang Kaizo... kak Lynna cuma nak kembalikan abang Kaizo seperti dulu tetapi.. abang Kaizo pergi... pergi..." Dia terus menangis bersendirian di situ

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu meletup dan muncul lah Lahap bersama Rizu dan Emmy. Mereka terkejut melihat tangan Kaizo berada di leher Lynna dan Idoli terperangkap di dalam dinding tenaga. Kaizo mula lepaskan leher Lynna tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa Lynna masih hidup lagi, cuma dia dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri

"KAPTEN! APA YANG KAPTEN LAKUKAN NI?"

"Sabar Lahap.. aku cuma hapuskan manusia yang cuba menghalang aku sahaja. Mari kita pulang sahaja daripada duduk di planet ini lama-lama. Aku akan heret si Pang tu sekali. Dia nak menangis ke, mengamuk ke.. lantak dia lah. Aku akan tetap paksa dia" Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah Lahap. Emmy dan Rizu menjadi takut, Lahap akan melindungi mereka berdua daripada keganasan kaptennya

"Kapten.. ini bukan diri kapten! KAPTEN SUDAH BERUBAH AKIBAT PANCARAN CAHAYA HARI TU! Dan aku telah mendapat maklumat dari TAPOPS, pancaran cahaya hari itu adalah untuk membuat kapten menjadi jahat apabila ada orang cuba pulihkan kapten!"

"Oh begitu.. bagus juga Lynna cuba pulihkan aku.. aku sudah mula sedar.. aku tidak lagi memerlukan dia.. mari Lahap, kita pulang ke kapal angkasa kita. Kalau kau halang aku, nasib kau akan menjadi seperti Lynna juga"

"Abang maskot, buatlah sesuatu" bisik Rizu kepada Lahap "Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna dah mati ke?"

"Jangan cakap macam tu Rizu.. akak yakin, kakak angsa masih hidup lagi tapi kasihan Idoli" Emmy boleh lihat Idoli dari luar rumah. Idoli masih menangis lagi tetapi dinding tenaga sudah pun tiada kerana Kaizo sudah pun keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Semua kuasa tenaga itu tertumpu di pedang tenaga Kaizo

"Kapten... saya tak nak berlawan dengan kapten!"

"Aku memang tak nak berlawan dengan kau tapi.. KALAU KAU MENGINGKARI KATA-KATA AKU, AKU TERPAKSA BERLAWAN DENGAN KAU JUGA! PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo berlari dan melompat keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi menyerang Kaizo

"Kamu berdua.. lari dari sini!" Lahap terpaksa menembak kapten dia sendiri dengan tembakan bertoksik dia "KAPTEN! SEDARKAN DIRI TU!"

"Rizu.. mari kita pergi tolong Broccoli dan kakak angsa" Emmy menarik tangan Rizu dan terus berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Fang dan Kaizo

"Kakak angsa! Kakak angsa!" jerit Rizu yang cuba hendak bangunkan Lynna. Emmy sentuh nadi jantung di pergelangan tangan Lynna dan selepas itu dia periksa di leher Lynna juga "Kakak angsa masih hidup lagi"

"Idoli!"

"ABANG RIZU! ABANG KAIZO DAH JADI GILA!" Idoli berlari dan terus memeluk Rizu "Abang Rizu, kakak Emmy... selamatkan abang Kaizo sebelum dia pergi bunuh abang maskot. Buatlah sesuatu" dia menangis di dalam dakapan Rizu

"Kakak Emmy takde bawa apa-apa untuk pengsankan abang Paizo? atau pulihkan dia?"

"Kejap.." Emmy keluarkan sebuah alatan kecil dari beg pink dia "Alat ini hanya dapat tidurkan abang beruang sahaja. Rizu jaga Idoli dan kakak angsa, akak nak pergi tidurkan abang beruang" Dia berlari keluar dari rumah semula. Lahap dan Kaizo masih berlawan lagi. Kaizo melibas-libas pedang tenaganya untuk menggelakan dari serangan Lahap

Dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Emmy kerana terlalu sibuk berlawan dengan Lahap. Dia tidak akan mengalah di situ, dia tetap akan menang. Emmy terus tekan sebuah butang kecil, dan sebuah tingkap kecil terbuka di alat itu. Lalu debu-debu berterbangan ke arah Kaizo. Makin lama makin berat mata Kaizo dan terus dia rebah di halaman rumah dia sendiri. Dia tertidur di situ

"Kapten sudah tidur.. kau ada apa-apa mesin atau alatan yang boleh selamatkan kapten aku dan juga tuan puteri dia?"

"Abang maskot pandai yea nak bergurau.. hehehee... untuk selamatkan kakak angsa, ada.. tapi untuk abang beruang.. Emmy kena periksa dulu. Tapi abang beruang kena kurung dekat penjara makmal Emmy lah sebab Emmy sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama Emmy dapat buatkan satu mesin atau alatan yang boleh selamatkan abang beruang"

"Takpe.. asalkan kapten selamat. Aku akan temankan kau di makmal nanti. Mari kita bawa mereka berdua ke makmal kau" Lahap terus angkat kaptennya yang ringan itu. Keding tapi kuat, sama seperti Fang juga

"Siapa nak angkat kakak angsa?"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau.. biar aku angkat dua-dua sekali" Lahap masuk ke dalam rumah. Picu sudah pun kembali di atas kepala Lynna. Lahap terus angkat Lynna dengan tangan sebelah, lagi sebelah, dia angkat Kaizo. Idoli dan Rizu sangat teruja dengan kekuatan Lahap. Mereka berdua ikut Lahap untuk pergi ke rumah Emmy

* * *

Lahap melihat kapten dia telah di baringkan di atas katil yang ada di dalam makmal Emmy. Lynna pula, dia berada di dalam bilik Emmy dan diberikan alat bantuan pernafasan. Dia masih belum sedarkan diri lagi. Rizu dan Idoli tolong jagakan Lynna sementara Emmy bertungkus lumus untuk selamatkan Kaizo. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama Kaizo akan tidur tetapi dia perlu cepat

"Ada apa-apa yang aku boleh bantu?"

"Abang maskot tolong angkat besi paip tu" kata Emmy sambil tunjuk ke arah sebuah besi paip yang kecil tapi berat "Emmy nak salurkan tenaga ini ke dalam penjara itu. Emmy sudah scan seluruh badan abang beruang.. memang ada sesuatu yang pelik di dalam tubuh badan dia. Emmy cuma perlu hapuskan benda-benda pelik itu"

"Kebijaksaan Emmy, memang aku sangat kagumi.. tapi betul ke Emmy ni bukan alien genius?"

"Emmy manusia biasa sahaja abang maskot" Emmy tersenyum apabila melihat Lahap letakkan besi paip di hadapan dia. Lalu dia sambungkan besi paip itu dengan besi paip lain, dengan bantuan daripada Lahap lagi "Ok, sekarang Emmy perlu aktifkan tenaga tapi ianya perlukan masa"

"Takpe.. aku akan tetap tunggu di sini. Kau tidak perlu risau, apa-apa yang berlaku.. aku akan tetap melindungi kau daripada keganasan kapten aku"

"Terima kasih abang maskot" Emmy pergi memeluk Lahap "Gebunya abang maskot ni.. nanti nak buat plushie abang maskot lah.. hehehee" Selepas itu, Emmy terus sambung membuat kerja dia iaitu mengumpul tenaga ke tahap maksima. Sebuah cahaya biru sudah terbentuk di dalam silinder lut sinar tetapi mengambil masa untuk mengumpul kesemua tenaganya

Jadi Emmy dan Lahap duduk sahaja di dalam makmal itu sambil menunggu. Rizu dan Idoli tunggu sehingga Lynna sedarkan diri. Mereka melihat wajah Lynna begitu tenang sekali. Picu ada di sebelah Lynna, dia terbaring di atas bantal Lynna sambil menjulur lidahnya terkeluar. Mata dia dari tadi lagi asyik pejam kelip pejam kelip. Ianya seperti seekor makhluk tidak betul tetapi mempunyai perasaan. Lalu Picu baring di tepi rambut Lynna. Makin lama makin lelap mata dia dan seterusnya, dia tertidur di situ

* * *

Petang itu, Fang sudah bergegas ke rumah Emmy untuk melihat keadaan abang dia. Lahap sudah menghubungi Fang untuk datang terus ke rumah Emmy, selepas sahaja sesi persekolahan tamat. Dia dan Faye terus ke rumah Emmy. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tidak ikut tetapi Fang janji akan beritahu perkembangan abang dia dan juga kakak kesayangan dia. Faye pergi melihat keadaan Lynna dan Fang pula, pergi melihat abang dia yang ada di dalam makmal Emmy

"LAHAP! Macam mana dengan abang?"

"Dia masih tidur lagi.. tapi Emmy sudah bersiap sedia untuk salurkan tenaga biru itu ke dalam penjara abang kau" Fang terus melihat abang dia kelihatan tenang di dalam tidurnya "Nanti abang kau akan bangun, jangan risau"

"Kak Lynna pula?"

"Masih belum terjaga lagi.. tapi aku rasa pelik pula, dua-dua dari tadi lagi tak bangun-bangun. Entah-entah tunggu salah seorang bangun, baru seorang lagi akan bangun"

"Apa-apa ajelah dia orang tu" kata Fang sambil perhatikan Emmy sedang melihat sebuah cahaya biru yang sudah membesar "Emmy sudah bersedia ke?"

"Sudah abang Fely! Tenaga sudah di kumpul! Baiklah, Emmy akan tekan butang ini dan abang beruang akan kembali seperti biasa!" Emmy berikan cermin mata hitam kepada Lahap dan Fang. Lalu mereka memakai cermin mata hitam itu dan terus Emmy menekan sebuah butang berwarna merah

Tenaga biru itu terus di salurkan ke dalam paip besi dan ianya masuk ke dalam penjara Kaizo. Tidak sampai 1 minit, semuanya sudah pun selesai tetapi Kaizo masih belum bangun lagi. Mereka boleh tanggalkan cermin mata hitam itu

"Emmy, abang boleh pergi masuk dalam penjara itu?"

"Boleh abang Fely" Emmy bukakan pintu penjara yang berkunci itu "Masuklah tapi kalau dia seperti tadi lagi, abang Fely cepat-cepat keluar dan kuncikan pintu penjara ini"

"Ok" Fang masuk ke dalam penjara itu. Dia menatap wajah abangnya buat seketika "Abang.. abang.. ini adik.. bangun abang" Kaizo tidak bergerak "Abang... abang dengar tak suara adik?" Dia goyang-goyangkan lengan abangnya

"Hati-hati Pang" tegur Lahap yang begitu risau jikalau kapten dia tiba-tiba cekik adik dia sendiri. Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Lahap

"Abang.. bangun abang, adik ada dekat sini. Abang dah ok, Emmy yang tolong abang tadi. Lepas ni, abang bolehlah pergi cari balik musuh abang tu" Tangan Kaizo bergerak-gerak, mata dia sudah terbuka sedikit "Abang! Abang!"

"Adik.." suara Kaizo agak lemah sedikit "Adik.. abang dekat mana ni?" Dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia ternampak wajah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum itu "Abang gembira dapat melihat senyuman kau, Pang"

"Abang!" Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Abang dah ok! Abang tak jadi ceria semacam lagi kan?"

"Aku jadi ceria? Jangan nak mengarut" Fang terus tersenyum lagi kerana abang dia sudah kembali "Tapi.. abang.." Kaizo terus bangun dan balas pelukan adiknya "Abang.. abang masih ingat lagi apa yang berlaku tadi..." Suara dia menjadi sayu sedikit

"Abang jangan salahkan diri abang kerana itu bukan diri abang yang sebenarnya. Abang jangan sedih ok"

"Macam mana abang tak sedih kalau abang sendiri yang pergi bunuh dia.. ini sudah kali kedua abang bunuh sahabat abang sendiri"

"Tak Kaizo.. kau tak bunuh aku tadi" Kaizo angkat kepalanya. Lynna ada di luar penjara dan tersenyum kecil di situ "Aku masih hidup lagi, Kaizo"

"KAK LYNNA SELAMAT!" Fang lepaskan abang dia dan terus berlari keluar dari penjara "Akak! Adik sangat gembira dapat melihat senyuman akak balik"

"Akak pun gembira dapat melihat adik dan juga abang kamu. Semuanya selamat tapi kita masih lagi belum mengetahui siapakah alien yang buat abang kamu menjadi ceria semacam dan cuba untuk membunuh akak. Itu masih lagi misteri"

"Takpe.. kali ini aku akan menjadi lebih berhati-hati. Aku perlukan sesuatu untuk melindungi diri aku supaya aku dapat masuk ke dalam planet itu. Jadi, kali ini aku perlukan pertolongan dari kau. Aku akan tuntut bela apa yang dia buat terhadap diri aku, diri kau, kawan adik aku dan juga ancaman yang dia berikan pada hari itu" suara Kaizo begitu serius sekali

"Aku akan tolong kau, Kaizo. Kau dan aku kembali menjadi satu pasukan untuk kalahkan musuh kita"

"Adik nak ikut boleh?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Tak boleh.. kau duduk sahaja di bumi. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang dan kak Lynna, baru kau boleh datang untuk selamatkan kami. Faham?"

"FAHAM ABANG!" Fang terus berikan tabik kepada abangnya. Lynna tergelak sahaja melihat wajah kecomelan Fang. Dia terasa ada sesuatu sedang naik di tepi kakinya. Dia melihat Picu sedang berjalan untuk menuju ke atas kepala Lynna

"Nampaknya Picu ni memang betul-betul sayangkan aku" Picu sudah pun berada di tepi bahu Lynna dan secara tidak langsung, Picu cium pipi Lynna sebab dia terlalu sayangkan sangat kepada tuan baru dia. Kasihan Kaizo kerana tidak dapat pisahkan Picu daripada Lynna kerana Picu hanya mahu berkepit dengan Lynna sahaja

"Abang kau cemburu dengan Picu ke?" tanya Faye

"Entahlah.. hanya hati dia sahaja yang tahu" balas Fang sambil melihat abang dia yang cuba hendak pisahkan Picu dari Lynna tetapi asyik gagal sahaja "Semoga berjaya ajelah abang.. hehehehee"

* * *

 **Fuh! Siap akhirnya.. hehehehee**

 **baiklah, hari ni tiada sesi membalas review**

 **Next update.. entahlah bila sebab minggu ni sibuk sedikit, jadi tunggu ajelah.. maaf yea**

 **Jumpa lagi dan Sayonara**

 **p/s - Lily, author suka kumpul kertas xD buat collection :P hehehehee...**


	81. Game Pengembaraan

**Welcome back semua! Maaf author update lambat sebab author sibuk minggu ni.. hehehee**

 **Cuti sekolah nak bermula dah dan puasa pun nak mula dah! Author nak ucapkan selamat berpuasa kepada yang beragama islam! and happy holiday.. cuti sekolah ni buat apa?**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang sudi dan juga yang memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau kesalahan atau kesilapan yang ada di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Game Pengembaraan

 _"Di sinilah kita akan bertarung dan aku akan pastikan, kau akan menjadi itik salai selepas ini"_

 _"Quack quack quack quack"_

 _"Kau ingat, kau tu hebat sangat!" Fang terus keluarkan sebilah pisau dan juga sekotak mancis "Aku tak sabar untuk panggang kau"_

 _"Quack quack quack!" Lily si itik keluarkan anak patung plushie Neko Neko dan juga sebilah gunting "Quack quack quack quack!"_

 _"Oh! Kau cuba ugut aku yea... takpe takpe.. kali ni kau terlepas... tapi kau kena ingat, lepas ni tiada lagi peluang untuk kau lagi wahai Lily si itik. Kau akan tetap menjadi itik salai aku! HAHAHA!"_

 _"QUACK!" Gunting itu sudah dekat dengan leher anak patung Neko Neko "Quack quack quack!"_

 _"TIDAKKK! JANGAN PUTUSKAN KEPALA NEKO NEKO!" Fang melempar pisau dan kotak mancis untuk pergi selamatkan anak patung kesayangan dia "NEKO NEKO!"_

 _"QUACK QUACK!" Tapi sungguh malang sekali nasib Fang kerana kepala anak patung Neko Neko sudah pun terputus_

 _"TIDAKKKKKKKK!"_

"JANGAN! NEKO NEKO!" Fang terbangun dari mimpi buruk dia. Badan dia berpeluh-peluh akibat panas. Kipas di bilik dia tidak berpusing begitu kuat lagi. Fang melihat kipas biliknya yang bergerak laju tetapi keadaan bilik dia masih panas "Lepas ni, aku nak pasang air-cond terus" Lalu dia bangunkan diri dan terus keluar dari katilnya. Dia melihat Shadow dan Pikachu sedang nyenyak tidur di hujung katilnya

"Bestnya tidur.. tapi aku ni asyik mimpi pasal itik gila tu aje. Apalah nasib aku dapat itik macam tu.. kalau pergi salaikan dia, mesti abang aku akan marah, Rizu akan sedih, Idoli akan sedih juga dan Faye mesti gelengkan kepala.. memang selamatlah kau itik" Fang tidak rasa hendak sambung tidur balik. Dia pergi ke meja belajarnya untuk sambung mengulangkaji. Pagi-pagi begini memang sunyi dan tenang, tiada siapa yang akan ganggu dia untuk mengulangkaji. Dia rasa, dia patut mengulangkaji mata pelajarannya di ruang tamu kerana di dalam biliknya memang panas

Lalu dia mengumpul kesemua buku kerja latihannya dan juga kotak pencil untuk pergi mengulangkaji dia ruang tamu. Rumah dia memang sunyi, Faye sudah lama terlena tidur di dalam bilik dia. Jadi Fang tidak ada gangguan daripada sesiapa pun tetapi dia tidak tahulah jikalau Lily si itik akan ganggu dia ataupun tidak. Kalau itik itu mengganggu Fang, dia akan kurung sahaja itik itu di dalam sangkar. Fang keluar dari biliknya sambil mengangkat buku-buku latihan dia. Semasa dia berjalan di koridor rumahnya, dia melihat sedikit keadaan di ruang tamu. Picu ada di atas meja ruang tamu, dia sedang nyenyak tidur di situ tetapi Lily si itik tidak kelihatan. Mungkin itik itu tidur di dalam dapur atau cuba hendak merancangkan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam dekat diri Fang balik

"Kalau dia buat hal lagi.. memang nahaslah dia" bisik Fang. Dia lalu di sebelah bilik abangnya. Idoli sudah nyenyak tidur di atas katil Kaizo. Ada sedikit senyuman di bibir dia "Bila lah agaknya abang aku nak balik.. Idoli pun, asyik kena hantar dekat kedai Tok Aba. Lepas tu tunggu Rizu atau Lily ambik dia dari situ pula.. Kalau Rizu yang ambik, Emmy mesti kena ada sekali. Mana boleh tinggalkan dia orang berdua begitu sahaja" Fang terus ke tangga rumah dan turun ke bawah

"Quack quack?" Lily si itik keluar dari dapur sambil melihat Fang turun dari tangga rumah itu

"Kau tak tidur lagi? Aku tak boleh nak tidur balik sebab rasa tak mengantuk pula" balas Fang. Kaki dia sudah mencecah di lantai ruang tamu, dia terus letakkan buku-buku latihannya di atas meja ruang tamu secara perlahan. Dia tidak mahu Picu terjaga dari tidurnya

"Quack quack quack"

"Tahu tahu aje aku ada mimpi buruk tentang kau yea. Aku sekeh juga kepala itik ni" Fang terus tersandar di sofa rumahnya "Picu ni... hari tu masa kak Lynna pergi ikut abang, dia sedih sangat sebab tak bagi ikut. Tiap-tiap hari Picu rindukan kak Lynna, asyik duduk tepi tingkap aje tapi selamatlah selera makan dia tak hilang.. hehehe.. comel pula si Picu ni. Agaknya, bila abang akan balik?"

"Quack quack" Lily si itik mengibas-gibas kepaknya untuk naik ke atas sofa "Quack quack quack quack quack"

"Pandai pulak kau minta maaf dekat aku yea.. selalunya kau yang suka kenakan aku"

"Quack quack"

"Yelah yelah, aku pun suka kenakan kau sebab perangai kau pelik macam si pelik tu... dua-dua pun nama Lily juga, perangai pun sama juga.. tapi rasa seronok pula ada kawan-kawan seperti ni sebab setiap hari mesti ada sahaja benda baru dan tak pernah rasa bosan tapi kalau satu hari dia takde, memang akan rasa.. tak rasa apa.. hahahaa! Aku rasa lagi seronok dengan ketiadaan dia! Takdelah asyik panggil landak aje memanjang.. kalau si pelik tu jadi landak, baru dia tahu.. hehehe" Fang belai kepala itik tu "Dan untuk Lily si itik. Jangan risau itik, orang yang buat kau tu.. abang aku akan hapuskan orang itu" Dia terus bangun dari sofa, dan lalu bersila di atas lantai "Masa untuk mengulangkaji! Aku akan pasti, aku dapat nombor satu! Hahahaaa! Aku akan kalahkan dua budak perempuan tu"

"Quack quack"

"Hmm.. terima kasih" Fang membuka buku latihan matematiknya. Secara senyap, dia terus menjawab soalan-soalan matematik itu

* * *

"PANG!"

"YEA ABANG KU TERLAJAK LARIS!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Idoli tergelak kecil kepada diri dia. Mata dia terus pandang ke arah abangnya yang sedang bermuka serius itu. Lalu dia tersengih di situ "Abang dah balik?"

"Yea Pang, abang dah balik tapi.. kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Ma-maaf abang.. adik tertidur semasa adik tengah ulangkaji" Fang mengesat air liurnya yang ada di bawah bibirnya "Apasal abang balik awal sangat? Adakah abang terlalu rindukan adik, sampai terpaksa berpatah balik ke bumi dan mengambil adik untuk jalankan misi bersama dengan kapten ku yang garang ni" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar

"Jangan nak mengarut"

"Ala, cakap ajelah abang yang sebenarnya rindukan adik.. dan abang mahu adik jalankan misi abang tu.. boleh kita jadi seperti dulu balik, Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang! Adik dan abang selamanya!"

"Kau ni kenapa? Terlebih gula ke atau kau ni bukan adik aku? Baik kau mengaku cepat sebelum pedang tenaga aku menjadi mangsa kau" Kaizo merenung tajam terus ke mata adiknya. Muka dia masih lagi tidak berubah, masih lagi serius seperti tadi

"Apa abang ni.. ini memang adiklah! Kalau tak percaya juga.." Fang ambil seekor itik yang ada di atas sofa. Lalu dia sekeh kepala itik itu "Tengok adik kenakan si itik ni... suka sangat nak buli aku, rasakan balik! Lepas tu, sesuka hati kau aje nak masuk dalam mimpi aku"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily si itik menjerit-jerit supaya Fang berhenti sekeh kepala dia. Akhir Fang berhenti "Quack quack!"

"Nak balas dendam yea... kau juga yang akan jadi itik salai nanti!"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Ingat aku takut dengan kau tapi kau tu yang penakut! Sebut itik salai aje, terus lari lintang pukang" Fang terus lepaskan itik itu "Pergi main jauh-jauh" Itik itu terus lari ke dapur. Idoli mengejar itik itu dari belakang

"Dengan itik pun kau nak bergaduh tapi... kau telah buktikan yang kau ni adalah Pang, bukan orang lain. Abang balik awal kerana musuh kita telah larikan diri. Abang dan kak Lynna berjaya masuk ke dalam planet yang dia bersembunyi itu tetapi dia sudah pun tiada. Abang sudah suruh si Lahap cari lokasi dia yang seterusnya.. abang ada meminta bantuan dari pasukan TAPOPS untuk selesaikan perkara ini" Kaizo terus duduk di atas kerusi "Kau kena berhati-hati.. jangan terlalu leka sangat"

"Baik abang.. mana kak Lynna?"

"Dia sudah balik.. tadi dia singgah ke sini sekejap untuk mengambil Picu.. abang ambik makhluk itu, khas untuk kau tapi si Picu tu terlebih suka dekat Lynna pula... tapi kalau di fikirkan balik.. kau tu sudah ada si Neko Neko tu, buat apa nak ada lagi haiwan peliharaan. Ingat rumah ni zoo ke"

"Neko Neko bukannya tinggal dekat sini pun. Jadi takdelah rumah ni akan jadi zoo.. abang dah makan? Abang nak adik masakan apa-apa sebelum adik pergi ke sekolah nanti?"

"Masaklah apa yang kau nak. Abang makan aje.. abang nak pergi berehat. Kau jangan nak buat hal, bagi abang berehat" Kaizo bangunkan diri dia dan terus naik ke tingkat atas. Mata dia asyik pandang adik dia sahaja "Jangan ada lagi serangan macam hari itu sudah. Aku mahu adik aku tinggal di sini dengan selamat tapi setiap kali kita sudah hidup bergembira, mesti musuh akan datang juga ke sini. Kali ini sangat berbeza, ada orang yang cuba pengintip aku dan adik aku di sini. Aku akan cari orang itu sampai ke lubang cacing" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggam tangannya

Fang perasan abang dia berkelakuan begitu marah sekali di koridor rumahnya. Dia tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya fikirkan bahawa abang dia begitu mesti kerana tidak dapat hapuskan musuh mereka yang terkini. Dia seperti abang dia juga, geram dan marah dengan perbuatan orang itu. Siapakah alien itu? Kenapa dia tidak serang mereka di sini sahaja dan kenapa dia perlu hantar askar-askar itik robot pada hari itu?

"Mungkin orang itu sudah mengenali kita semua. Mungkin juga.. tapi aku tak kan leka.. aku akan cuba untuk membantu abang aku" bisik Fang. Dia mengemas meja ruang tamu dia yang penuh dengan buku-buku latihan. Lily si itik asyik perhatikan Fang dan dia juga ingin membantu mereka untuk membanteras alien-alien jahat yang cuba ingin menumpaskan tuan dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang

"Quack quack quack" Fang tersenyum melihat itik itu kerana dia faham apa yang itu itu katakan. Lalu Fang belai kepala itik itu sedikit

"Terima kasih, Lily si itik"

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir untuk peperiksaan pertengahan tahun sebelum bermulanya cuti sekolah mereka. Cikgu Papa Zola amat berpuas hati dengan soalan-soalan matematik dia yang telah lama siap. Dia mahu melihat prestasi anak-anak murid kebenarannya. Adakah mereka sudah bersedia untuk menjawap soalan dia yang susah atau ada yang main-main sahaja nanti. Mata dia terpandang seorang budak lelaki sedang berborak dengan sekumpulan gadis remaja. Semuanya berteriakan di situ kerana dengan godaan lelaki remaja yang bernama Momoki

"Inilah dia, si kasanova yang beretika di sekolah ini. Cikgu ingin ucapkan SYABAS! Kerana tidak mempermainkan hati seorang gadis. Hati mereka ini seperti kaca. Hancur sedikit, terus rentak walaupun kasar macam mana pun mereka. Bagus anak murid kebenaran ku"

"Saya memang kasanova yang beretika. Saya sudah di ajar untuk menjaga kesemua hati gadis di seluruh dunia ini sebab itu saya tidak akan hancurkan hati mereka atau membuat mereka menangis. Jika saya kecewakan hati mereka, saya akan minta maaf kepada mereka"

"Sebab tu lah kami suka sangat berkawan dengan Momoki!" jerit gadis-gadis itu. Mereka semua sangat gembira melihat senyuman godaan Momoki

"Bagus.. bagus.. teruskan dengan etika kamu, wahai anak muda! Cikgu mahu bersiap sedia untuk berikan kertas perang kepada anak-anak murid kebenaran ku!" Cikgu Papa Zola terus tinggalkan Momoki dengan para gadis itu

Jauh dari situ, Boboiboy dan Fang sedang sibuk mengulangkaji di dalam gazebo sekolah. Gopal masih belum sampai lagi. Dia baru keluar dari hospital semalam dan ibu bapa dia sudah memaksa dia pergi menduduki peperiksaan pertengahan tahun. Jadi Gopal terpaksa pergi juga dan terpaksa mengulangkaji walaupun dia sendiri tahu dia akan gagal nanti. Sudah beberapa kali di ajar, dia masih lagi rasa diri dia lemah tetapi dia akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapat markah yang bagus

"Hai Fang! Hai Boboiboy!"

"Hai korang" balas Boboiboy kepada dua kawan perempuan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying "Macam mana persiapan peperiksaan terakhir korang pada hari ni? Sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAH! Tapi..." Yaya dan Ying terus bertentangan mata sesama sendiri. Masing-masing mahukan markah yang lebih bagus dan lebih tinggi dari persaingan mereka iaitu mereka sendiri

"Mulalah tu" kata Fang "Last-last aku juga yang paling tinggi" jawab Fang dengan angkuhnya

"Jangan sombong sangat maa... nanti markah lu juga paling rendah, macam mana?"

"Kalau rendah pun, aku tak naklah lagi rendah daripada si Gopal tu" balas Fang dengan kata-kata Ying tadi "Tapi.. aku yakin, aku pasti tidak akan gagal di dalam peperiksaan matematik hari ini"

"Jangan banyak cakap sahaja, Fang tapi aku yakin dengan kebijaksanaan kau di dalam matematik, kau tidak akan gagal kerana subject itu kerana matematik adalah kegemaran kau.. hehee"

"Terima kasih Yaya" kata Fang sambil menjawab soalan matematik "Bagi aku, matematik itu senang sahaja"

"BETUL TU WAHAI LANDAK!" Terkejut Fang dengan kehadiran Lily di dalam gazebo itu. Wajah dia hari ini ceria sahaja "HAI SEMUA! Hari ini Lily ada bawakan KEREPEK PISANG UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN LILY!"

"WOI! Jangan menjerit boleh tak... setiap kali ada kau, mesti huru hara.. entah-entah sudah huru hara dekat rumah aku tu. Apahal kau ada dekat sini?" Fang sudah masamkan muka dia dengan adanya Lily di situ. Yaya dan Ying hanya ketawa kecil sahaja

"Ala, sekali sekala Lily datang ke sekolah ini sebab nak tengok MY BBB-CHAN! Hai Boboiboy.. Lily nak ucapkan good luck and all the best.. nah, ambik ni.." Lily hulurkan keychain plushie diri dia sendiri kepada Boboiboy "Terimalah hadiah daripada Lily.. Lily yang buat keychain ni dekat makmal Ammy tadi. Lily pun ada bagi kerepek pisang dekat Ammy, Rizu, abang Kaizo dan Idoli.. cuma kak Lynna aje yang tak bagi lagi sebab dia takde dekat sini pula"

"Terima kasih, Lily. Boboiboy akan menghargai pemberian Lily ni" Boboiboy terus pasangkan keychain itu dekat beg sekolah dia. Muka Lily terus naik merah kerana malu. Dia tersipu malu di situ dan lalu dia sorok di belakang Yaya kerana mahu menahan malunya

"Kejap lagi, meletuplah si pelik tu" jawab Fang

"Bila masa kawan aku nak meletup" Fang angkat sedikit kepala dia. Muka dia bertambah masam dengan kehadiran Bella pula kali ini. Faye ada di situ juga bersama Harraz. Mereka sedang bincangkan jawapan latihan matematik mereka "Tak sabarnya untuk cuti sekolah! Lebih-lebih lagi cuti time bulan puasa! Yahooo! Bolehlah aku duduk relax dan tenangkan kepala aku daripada asyik cari gaduh dengan si panas baran aje. Aman hidup aku"

"Suka hati kaulah, Bella. Aku pun malas nak bertekak dengan kau. Mana si Gopal? Kita semua ada dekat sini, termasuklah si pelik ni... tak kan si Gopal tak sampai lagi ke sekolah?"

"Takdelah Fang, aku tadi nampak dia dekat dalam kelas" balas Faye "Dia cakap, dia nak ulangkaji bersendirian dekat dalam kelas"

"Wah, rajin betul kawan kita tu.. tak pernah-pernah pula aku tengok dia rajin begitu"

"Rajin tengok jawapan dari belakang adalah" bisik Faye sambil tergelak kecil di situ "Eh kejap.. kenapa Lily masih lagi sorok dekat belakang Yaya tu?" Lily terus keluar dari belakang Yaya. Mulut dia penuh dengan kerepek pisang

"Nak?" tanya Lily sambil menghulurkan sebungkus kerepek pisang kepada Faye

"Takpelah Lily.. aku dah kenyang, penuh sangat perut ni. Nanti dekat rumah aku makan"

"Ok tapi kerepek pisang ni rasa lain macam pula" Lily teruskan makan lagi "Rasa macam... hmmm"

"Lily, kerepek pisang tu dah masuk angin ke?" tanya Yaya

"Haiyaa.. jangan makan maa.. nanti sakit perut pula" tegur Ying "Aku tak naklah kawan kita sakit-sakit, lepas tu masuk hospital"

"Mana ada masuk angin.. kerepek ni masih ranggup lagi" kata Lily dengan tersemburnya sisa-sisa kerepek ke muka Fang "Tapi... Lily rasa... lain macam... pula..." Rambut Lily terus berubah warna putih, kuku dia panjang sedikit demi sedikit dan dia tidak perasan dengan perubahan terhadap dirinya kerana asyik sangat makan kerepek pisang

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz berundur kerana takut melihat perubahan Lily. Masing-masing sudah bersiap sedia untuk larikan diri. Lily masih lagi tidak sedar, dia hanya makan dan makan dan makan sehinggalah seseorang bersuara

"Lily, kau kena rasuk dengan Ratu Lily ke?" Lily terus berhenti makan dengan pipi dia yang penuh makanan, ianya menjadi kembung sedikit. Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lily yang sedang melihat tangan dan kuku dia "Lily, kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"KE-KENAPA LILY BERUBAH MENJADI RATU LILY PULAK NI?" Lily menjerit di dalam gazebo itu "LILY BUKAN RATU LILY!" Menangis dia di situ tetapi tangan dia masih suap diri dia dengan kerepek pisang itu

"Kau rindukan Ratu Lily ke?"

"Adalah juga, Faye tapi... macam mana aku boleh berubah jadi ratu pontianak ni? Pelik bebenar" kata Lily sambil kunyah kerepek itu

"Entah-entah, sebenarnya Ratu Lily merasuk diri kau.. ERK?!" Bella terus ke depan dan lalu dia mengoyang-goyangkan badan Lily "KELUARLAH KAU WAHAI RATU PONTIANAK! JANGANLAH CUBA MERASUK KAWAN BAIK AKU NI! APASAL KAU RASUK DIA PULA? ADAKAH KAU MAHU RAPATKAN DIRI DENGAN BOBOIBOY ATAU KAU SEBENARNYA ADA AMARAN NAK BERITAHU KITA ORANG SEHINGGA TERPAKSA MERASUK LILY?"

"Be-Bella.. pe-pening... ke-kepala aku"

"Hehehee.. maaf Lily" Bella lepaskan badan Lily "Tapi ini sangat pelik... memang sesuatu yang tidak boleh dijangkakan..."

"Tahu takpe Bella tapi macam mana nak kembalikan sifat fizikal Lily balik? Perangai dia masih sama" Yaya pandang Lily dari atas hingga ke bawah. Lalu mata dia berhenti di tangan Lily yang memegang sebungkus kerepek pisang "Aku rasa.. ini mesti sebab kerepek pisang ni sebab dia cakap dia semacam.. tiba-tiba dia terus berubah jadi begitu"

"Mungkin juga Yaya tapi macam mana kerepek pisang tu boleh ubahkan Lily menjadi Ratu Lily?"

"Macam ni Boboiboy" Lily dengan gembiranya, dia pergi sumbat beberapa keping kerepek pisang di dalam mulut Boboiboy "Macam mana? Ada berubah menjadi Ratu Lily tak? tak pun jadi kerepek pisang ke.. hehehee" Boboiboy tertelan beberapa kerepek pisang itu

"Alamak! Jangan cakap aku jadi Ratu Lily pulak nanti" Boboiboy tidak dapat bayangkan dia mempunyai rambut putih panjang dan kuku tajam yang panjang "Aku mesti nampak hodoh"

"Itu pun nak menangis ka.. kau mesti nampak comelnya punya kalau bergaya seperti perempuan.. hehehee" Boboiboy merenung terus ke arah Ying "Aku bergurau maaa tapi lu memang nampak comel dengan pipi tembam tu"

Secara tidak langsung, rambut Boboiboy berubah menjadi warna perang. Pakaian sekolah dia berubah menjadi seperti ala-ala adiwira yang terkenal. Topi oren dia hilang dari kepalanya. Nampaklah rambut putih dia yang dia mahu sembunyikan sebalik rambut putih itu. Boboiboy tidak rasa diri dia menjadi seorang hantu tetapi menjadi seorang superhero dalam berpakaian pahlawan yang tersendiri. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar. Dia bagaikan melihat seketul batu berubah menjadi batu permata atau menjadi sebuah bintang yang bersinar di angkasa

"Err.. Lily... Lily... kau ok ke?"

"Lily ok sahaja, Bella... Lily cuma teruja melihat Boboiboy menjadi seseorang yang lebih bergaya daripada landak. Tengoklah rambut hitam dia berubah menjadi rambut perang!"

"WEI AKU BERGAYA DAN LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOI-" Bella terus sumbat kerepek pisang di dalam mulut Fang "Woi, apasal kau sumbat aku dengan virus.. eh.. apasal ni?" Fang melihat diri menjadi seekor landak. Kawan-kawan dia tergelak kecil melihat Fang "Apasal korang gelakan aku? Apasal korang nampak lebih besar macam giant?"

"Kau tak perasan ke Fang.. diri kau sudah berubah menjadi landak" Bella keluarkan cermin yang ada di dalam poket baju kurung sekolah dia dan lalu dia letak di hadapan Fang

"APA?! MACAM MANA BOLEH JADI BEGINI?" Fang seperti hendak menangis di situ kerana diri dia yang begitu kacak, sudah berubah menjadi haiwan yang berduri. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia dengan mata yang sedih dia. Tiba-tiba dia nampak perubahan di atas kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Satu demi satu berubah "Err.. cuba korang tengok diri korang"

Yaya melihat diri dia menjadi seekor pari-pari berwarna pink. Tuduh dia lebih kecil daripada Fang dan di keliling badan dia ada sedikit cahaya pink. Penampilan diri Ying juga turut berubah. Dia memakai sebuah jubah berwarna biru dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebatang tongkat sakti. Rambut dia tidak diikat dua lagi tetapi telah di lepaskan. Rambut dia panjang sampai ke paras bawah bahu. Dia kelihatan cantik sekali dengan tidak memakai cermin mata bulatnya. Pakaian Faye berubah menjadi seperti ala-ala Peter Pan tetapi di dalam warna peach. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah alat memanah dan dia juga memakai beg anak panah di belakang badannya. Bella berpakaian seperti seorang lelaki dan terdapat sebilah pedang di tepi pinggangnya. Dia memakai sarung tangan di dalam warna hitam dan yang terakhir sekali adalah Harraz. Pakaian dia berubah menjadi sebuah jubah berwarna hijau. Di pinggang dia ada sebuah beg tali pinggang dan di dalam beg itu ada beberapa daun herba yang dia tidak begitu kenali

"Apasal, aku rasa kita semua macam dalam watak dalam game aje?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Makin lama makin pelik aku"

"Bukan kau seorang sahaja.. kita semua pun rasa pelik juga maaa.. tapi apasal aku ada tongkat ni?"

"Entahlah Ying.. tiba-tiba aje aku jadi seekor pari-pari" Yaya terbang di sekeliling kawan-kawan dia "Tapi paling kasihan sekali adalah Fang. Jadi landak pula dia.. selama ni asyik jadi arnab sahaja.. hehehe"

"Hehehe... landak kan memang sah landak dari keturunan landak. Jadi memang wajarlah dia menjadi seekor landak masam!" Fang seperti mahu tendang kaki Lily tetapi disebabkan badan dia begitu kecil. Dia terpaksa akur dengan takdir dia menjadi seekor landak. Sebutir air mata keluar dari matanya dan lalu menitis di atas lantai gazebo itu

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba sedih pulak ni?" Yaya ada di depan Fang. Dia kelihatan kecil sekali dan amat cantik dengan penampilan dia memakai skirt dan seluar berwarna pink. Tudung dia juga berwarna pink dan ada corak bunga bungaan "Kau sedih sebab jadi landak yea"

"Mestilah sedih, korang semua menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan aku... hanyalah seekor landak. KENAPALAH NASIB AKU BEGITU MALANG SEKALI.. UWAAAAAA!" Yaya tergelak melihat landak itu menangis seorang diri. Kawan-kawan dia kecuali Lily, rasa kasihan melihat Fang tetapi Lily pula, gembira melihat seekor landak menangis di situ

"Tapikan.. kenapa kita semua jadi begini? Apa makna semua ni.. sudahlah kita ada exam matematik nanti, tak kan nak kena lawan orang jahat pula. Aku tak nak lah gagal" kata Harraz sambil fikirkan tentang peperiksaan matematik yang akan bakal tiba nanti "Eh kejap, korang perasan tak... suasana dekat sini sunyi aje" Terus mereka melihat keadaan di luar gazebo itu. Semua para pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya tiada. Hanya tinggal mereka sahaja di situ. Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk menghadapi apa yang berlaku nanti

"Wei Boboiboy, cuba kau hubungi abang aku.. tanya dia apa yang berlaku"

"Ok Fang tapi kalau dia pun hilang macam pelajar-pelajar dekat sini macam mana? Tinggalkan kita ajelah yang ada. Kita kena siasat, siapa punya angkara ni" Boboiboy tekan satu butang di jam kuasanya tetapi bukan hologram Kaizo yang keluar, hologram Emmy yang keluar "Eh, Emmy..mana abang Kaizo?"

"Err.. sebenarnya tadi Emmy main game dekat computer tapi tak tahu pula satu Pulau Rintis menjadi game.. hehee.. maaf.. nampaknya korang perlu menang untuk kembalikan Pulau Rintis seperti biasa"

"Cheh! Kau punya kerja rupanya" Emmy boleh dengar suara marah Fang

"Maaf! Emmy tak sengaja"

"Jangan risau Ammy.. kami tak marah pun tapi.. apasal Lily jadi Ratu Lily pulak?" Lily terus buat muka sedih dekat Emmy, agar diri dia dapat diubahkan kepada watak lain "Tukarkanlah kakak Lily menjadi seorang puteri yang kuat seperti kak Lynna.. bolehlah"

"Tak boleh! heheehee" muncul pula Rizu di hologram itu "Nanti Pizu tukarkan kakak Lily jadi penguin macam mana? Landak dan penguin.. hehehee.. comel pula"

"RIZU! TUKARKANLAH ABANG JADI WATAK YANG LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy turunkan jam kuasanya supaya Rizu dan Emmy dapat melihat Fang yang kelihatan marah itu "EMMY! Tukarkanlah abang Fely ni.. tapi bukan arnab!"

"Kalau jadi itik boleh?" Emmy ketawa di situ apabila dia nampak Fang sudah berapi-api "Yelah, Emmy tukarkan abang Fely jadi... nanti Emmy fikirkan"

"Emmy... kalau kakak Yaya jadi pari-pari sama besar dengan kawan-kawan akak, boleh ke?"

"Tak boleh.. maaf kakak pink" balas Emmy "Sebab pari-pari dari game ni memang size dia kecil. Kejap yea, Emmy tukarkan abang landak jadi watak lain"

"ALA!" jerit Lily dan Bella pada masa yang sama "Kita orang nak landak kekal jadi landak"

"WOI!" Berapi-api Fang dengan mereka berdua. Ying dan Yaya tergelak sahaja. Faye dan Harraz hanya mampu gelengkan kepala dan Boboiboy pula, sedang fikirkan seseorang iaitu kawan baik dia seorang lagi, Gopal

"Wei, agaknya.. Gopal selamat ke tak? Aku risau pula tentang dia"

"Maaf abang rambut putih" kata Emmy sambil membuat sesuatu "Sesiapa yang luar dari kawasan gazebo itu, semuanya akan hilang tapi jangan risau.. dia orang akan selamat tapi tak semua akan hilang. Mereka akan berubah menjadi watak lain iaitu watak jahat atau makhluk jahat tapi ada juga watak baik cuma Emmy tak tahu siapa"

"Maknanya... ABANG AKU MENJADI JAHAT SEMULA?!" Jantung Fang terasa hendak tercabut di situ "Oh tidak... hari tu dah jadi jahat.. tak kan jadi jahat balik.. abang ku yang ganas tapi.. dia mesti big boss kan dalam permainan ni? Boleh jadi juga ni"

"ERK! Tak nak aku lawan dengan abang Kaizo.. dia tu ganas dan sadis melampau-lampau" Faye risau pula kalau mereka kalah dengan big boss nanti "Tapi.. KITA TIDAK BOLEH MENGALAH!"

"Hehee.. betul tu! Jadi, apa misi kita Emmy?"

"Kakak amoi, misi kamu semua perlu menghantar pulang kakak ratu pontianak iaitu kakak kerepek pisang ke istana dia" Lalu sebuah hologram peta keluar dari jam kuasa Boboiboy. Peta itu begitu besar sekali "Istana itu adalah kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba dan semasa kamu dalam perjalanan ke sana, ada beberapa orang jahat yang akan menjadi penghalang kamu. Itu sahaja misi korang tapi kalau salah satu daripada korang kalah atau mati, dia akan hilang dari situ tapi jalan risau, selepas sahaja game ini tamat. Semuanya akan kembali kepada yang asal dan lagi satu.. jangan bagi Ratu pontianak mati, kalau tidak... game ini akan ulang balik semula"

"Senang aje tu.. kita semuakan hebat" kata Fang dengan penuh bangganya "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat watak apa yang aku dapat nanti" Diri dia sudah mula berubah. Tubuh badan dia sudah kembali seperti biasa tetapi kali ini, bukanlah landak. Dia melihat pakaian dia seperti seekor arnab

"HAHAHAAAA!" Bella tergelak kuat di situ melihat Fang memakai costume arnab. Muka Fang menjadi bertambah masam "Hehehehee.. jadi, apa yang dia boleh buat dalam costume arnab ni? Jadi budak comel ke? heheee..."

"Atau jadi haiwan peliharaan kita" Boboiboy terikut sekali tergelak di situ "Atau jadi haiwan peliharaan si Lily... hehehe"

"EMMY! TUKARKANLAH ABANG FELY BALIK!"

"Tak nak.. hehehe.. lagipun abang Fely nampak comel jadi arnab. Abang Fely kenalah bersyukur kerana apa sahaja yang abang Fely berubah, abang Fely tetap ada peminat setianya!"

"SEPERTI PIZU!" jerit Rizu di hologram itu "Abang Fang senyumlah, janganlah bermasam muka ok"

"Yelah" Fang terpaksa akur dengan pemilihan Emmy tadi "Abang akan senyum tapi untuk Rizu sahaja ok!"

"Terima kasih abang Fang! Semoga berjaya semua.. dan pastikan kamu semua menang!"

"Dan semua watak yang korang jumpa nanti, tak semestinya itu adalah watak jahat atau sebaliknya" kata Emmy "dan abang topi oren, abang makan selamat.. dan maaf sebab dia tidak dapat join pengembaraan kali ini... hehehehe.. good luck semua!" Hologram Rizu dan Emmy terus tutup serta merta

"Baik! Mari kita bergerak.. aku nak habiskan permainan ini secepat mungkin sebab aku mahu menjawab kertas peperiksaan matematik!" Fang terus melangkah keluar dari gazebo itu. Kawan-kawan dia pandang satu sama lain dan terus ikut Fang dari belakang "Mari kita menag dalam game ni!"

"Baiklah arnab" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Dan Lily.. jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Kau adalah watak utama dalam permainan ini"

"Baik my BBB-CHAN!" Lily terus berjalan rapat dengan Boboiboy "Lily pasti Boboiboy akan melindungi dan menjaga keselamatan Lily dan Lily akan menjadi ratu yang baik bukan yang jahat! LILY AKAN CUBA MENJADI RATU LILY! HAHAAAAAAAAA-" Faye sumbat kerepek pisang di dalam mulut Lily. Lalu dia kunyah kerepek pisang itu secara senyap

"Agaknya, kalau tiada Lily di dalam persahabatan kita.. mesti rasa sunyi ajekan" kata Harraz secara tiba-tiba "Mesti rasa sesuatu yang kosong. Kalau tiada aku pun, mesti korang tak rasa apa-apa"

"Janganlah cakap begitulah, Harraz. Kau ada ke, takde ke.. kita semua akan terasa" kata Boboiboy sambil sentuh bahu Harraz "Kau pun makin lama makin ceria apabila dapat berkawan dengan kita semua"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Zakwan pun ada cakap dengan aku, yang diri aku sangat bertuah dapat berkawan dengan korang dan dia nasihatkan aku jangan sia-siakan persahabat aku dengan korang semua. Aku selalu juga mesej Zakwan, tanya perkembangan dia dekat sana"

"Wah! Aku pun selalu mesej dia juga.. hehee" kata Faye di situ "Dia cakap, kalau dia ada masa.. masa cuti sekolah dia akan datang ke sini sebab dia rindukan dengan kita semua. Seronoknya dapat jumpa Zakwan balik"

"Wei, korang nak bincangkan tentang persahabatan atau nak mulakan permainan ni?" Fang sudah memandang ke arah kawan-kawan dia dengan muka serius sambil bercekak pinggang "Sekarang kita sudah ada halangan pertama iaitu Momoki" Semua pandang ke arah pintu pagar sekolah. Kelihatan seorang remaja lelaki sedang bertapa di atas awan. Lily terus sembunyikan diri di belakang Boboiboy

Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu pagar itu dan sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Momoki membuka matanya sambil tersenyum di situ. Lily sudah pun lari dari belakang Boboiboy terus ke pokok untuk bersembunyi di situ. Momoki turun dari awan itu dan lalu berkata

"Selamat datang ke dunia game. Selepas sahaja kamu melangkah keluar dari kawasan sekolah ini, pelbagai halangan akan menanti kamu. Jadi berhati-hati jikalau kamu hendak melindungi Ratu kamu iaitu Ratu Lily... mana sang Ratu bunga hati ku?" Momoki mencari-cari Lily di sebalik kawan-kawan Lily tetapi malangnya dia tiada di situ. Lily sudah senyap-senyap keluar dari pintu pagar sekolah "Takpelah kalau dia tidak mahu berada di sini. Hati ku amat memahaminya. Baiklah para pahlawan Pulau Rintis, semoga berjaya"

"Heheehe.. terima kasih Momoki"

"Sama-sama gadis alien" Balas Momoki dengan senyuman dia yang sangat menggoda. Faye tersipu malu pula "Jangan risau, saya adalah kasanova yang beretika. Setiap gadis di dunia ini, saya tidak akan biarkan mereka menangis hanya kerana seorang lelaki. Saya berkawan dengan semua gadis dan menolong mereka apabila mereka amat memerlukan pertolongan dari saya dan saya juga akan sentiasa membuat semuanya tersenyum"

"Yelah tu" bisik Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Kamu.. adik kepada Kapten Kaizo, senyumlah untuk diri mu.. janganlah selalu bermasam muka atau tahu hendak marah orang sahaja, nanti kesihatan kamu juga akan terjejas"

"Cheh.. sempat lagi dia bagi nasihat dekat aku" bisik Fang lagi dengan hati yang geram. Dia terdengar gelak ketawa daripada kawan-kawan dia "Sudahlah, baik aku pergi dulu daripada layan benda ni semua"

"Semoga berjaya semua" Momoki mengalu-alukan mereka untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu "Oh yea, Fang tiada kuasa dan Boboiboy mempunyai pedang seperti gadis bernama Bella. Kamu semua tidak dapat menggunakan jam kuasa di dunia game ini. Jadi, berhati-hatilah" Momoki terus hilangkan diri dari situ

"Fuh, ingatkan dia tak nak pergi dari sini" Lily keluar dari tong sampah yang bersih dan tidak berbau busuk "Lily boleh naik geli bila dia cuba hendak menggoda Lily... LILY CUMA MAHUKAN BOBOIBOY SAHAJA!"

"Hehehe.. sudahlah tu Lily, jangan menangis dekat situ. Jom kita teruskan perjalanan kita sebelum Momoki muncul balik" Lily terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Boboiboy

* * *

Sudah 30 minit mereka berjalan tetapi dia satu ancaman pun yang datang untuk menyerang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia. Lily sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil melihat bentuk-bentuk awan yang seperti gula-gula kapas di langit. Dia tersenyum bersendirian di situ. Faye dan Bella sedang bincangkan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan semasa cuti sekolah nanti. Harraz sempat lagi mengulangkaji matematik di situ sambil berjalan. Yaya dan Ying bincangkan tentang soalan matematik yang bakal keluar nanti. Manakala Boboiboy melihat Fang dari tadi lagi asyik kunyah lobak merah sahaja

"Apahal kau pandang aku macam tu?"

"Sebab aku rasa pelik.. dari mana kau dapat lobak merah tu?"

"Masa aku keluar dari kawasan sekolah tu, lobak merah ni terus muncul. Bila habis aje, muncul balik tapi yang peliknya, perut aku tak rasa penuh pula.. ERK?! Adakah aku sudah terkena penyakit dari si Gopal. Oh tidak! AKU BUKANNYA KUAT MAKAN MACAM SI GOPAL TU, TIDAK!"

"Oh, kutuk aku yea" Boboiboy dan Fang terus pandang ke depan. Gopal ada di hadapan mereka tetapi wajah dia berubah. Muka dia seperti seekor serigala dan kuku dia panjang dan tajam. Badan dia dua kali ganda daripada yang besar

"Go-Gopal?" mata Faye membulat besar melihat Gopal kelihatan garang sekali

"Yea Faye.. aku adalah Gopal.. aku ada di sini kerana mahu makan Ratu pontianak tu" Gopal menjilat bibirnya sambil melihat Lily "Daging-daging dia amat menyelerakan"

"ERK?! DAGING LILY TAK BESTLAH! Tapi daging arnab ni sedap... lebih sedap daripada daging ayam" Lily tunjuk ke arah Fang sambil tersengih besar "Buat gulai arnab pun sebab.. tak pun arnab salai ke.. hehee"

"Woi! Kau saja nak buat aku marahkan"

"Sudahlah, janganlah nak bergaduh dekat sini pula. Kita mesti bawa lari Lily dari sini dan kalahkan si Gopal tu" kata Yaya yang berterbang di depan Boboiboy dan Fang "Sebelum dia serang kita, baik kita serang dia dulu"

"Kalau macam tu.. bersiap sedialah wahai serigala Gopal!" Faye sudah meletakkan anak panah dia di tali memanah dia. Lalu dia menarik tali itu ke belakang "Kalahlah kau serigala Gopal" Dia lepaskan anak panahnya dan terus meluru ke arah Gopal tetapi, anak panah itu sempat di sambut oleh Gopal sebelum terkena muka dia "Erk?! dasyatnya"

"Kau ingat, kau boleh kalahkan aku dengan anak panah ni" Gopal patahkan anak patah itu kepada dua "Sekarang giliran aku pula" Gopal terus berlari ke arah mereka seperti serigala betul. Gigi taring dia boleh dilihat oleh mereka semua dan dia sudah semakin hampir

"Err.. apa kita perlu buat?" Ying menjadi cemas "Tak kan aku perlu ketuk dia dengan tongkat sakti aku pula"

"Eh kejap.." Harraz bagi buku matematik dia kepada Ying dan lalu dia membuka beg kecilnya. Di dalam itu, terdapat sebuah buku kecil dan lalu dia keluarkan buku tersebut "Mesti ada jawapan dalam buku ni.." Harraz membuka buku itu dengan laju sekali dan lalu dia berhenti di sebuah muka surat "Cara-cara untuk kalahkan serigala itu, adalah dengan cara bernyanyi. Dia akan tidur serta merta selama 12 jam"

"Senang sangat tu.. Faye, jom nyanyi" Bella terus heret tangan Faye untuk pergi menyanyikan sebuah lagu kepada serigala Gopal yang sudah berhenti berlari "Baiklah Gopal, kau dengarkanlah suara merdu aku dan Faye"

"Lily nak nyanyi sekali boleh?"

"Boleh boleh..." balas Faye "1.. 2... 3..."

 _I lie awake at night_  
 _See things in black and white_  
 _I've only got you inside my mind_  
 _You know you have made me blind_

 _I lie awake and pray_  
 _That you will look my way_  
 _I have all this longing in my heart_  
 _I knew it right from the start_

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

 _I used to write your name_  
 _And put it in a frame_  
 _And sometimes I think I hear you call_  
 _Right from my bedroom wall_

 _You stay a little while_  
 _And touch me with your smile_  
 _And what can I say to make you mine_  
 _To reach out for you in time_

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

 _Oh pretty boy_  
 _Say you love me too_

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

Setelah selesai Bella, Faye dan Lily bernyanyi, serigala Gopal sudah pun tertidur di atas jalan. Mereka datang dekat untuk melihat Gopal, adakah benar dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka boleh dengar dengkuran kecil dari serigala Gopal. Mereka berjaya menidurkan serigala Gopal

"Jom kita pergi dari sini sebelum dia bangun" kata Boboiboy secara perlahan. Mereka semua bergerak secara diam supaya Gopal tidak terjaga dari tidurnya

"Mudah sangat nak lawan serigala ni.. tapi mesti selepas ni akan datang watak jahat yang lagi kuat daripada si Gopal"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu, Fang.. setiap game akan dibuat begitu tapi tak tahulah kalau watak seterusnya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah ataupun tidak" Pari-Pari Yaya terbang ke depan. Mereka belok ke kanan untuk menuju ke taman Pulau Rintis. Kedai Tok Aba terletaknya di situ tetapi perjalanan mereka masih jauh lagi

"Kau rasa, siapa pula akan muncul selepas ini?" tanya Bella "Mimiko?"

"Si Mopiko tu? Eleh, senang sangat nak lawan dia.. kita spray aje dengan ubat nyamuk, terus pengsan si mopiko tu.. hehehehee" Lily tergelak seorang diri di situ dan lalu dia nyanyi sebuah lagu bertajuk Obat

 _Inilah obat hai sungguh istimewa_  
 _Kalau salah sapu bangun pagi hilang nyawa_  
 _Obat batuk kering batuk basah demam selsema_

 _Mari beli_  
 _Obat ini_  
 _Gerenti puas hati_

 _Hai obat hai obat_  
 _Mari beli obat_  
 _Kalaulah terlambat tak dapat_

 _Hai obat hai obat_  
 _Mari beli obat_  
 _Kalau salah obat melompat_

"Kelakarlah si Lily ni.. suka pula aku dengar lagu tu" Lily terus pandang Harraz dengan wajah keceriaan dia "Lily memang sukar nak rasa sedih yea"

"Betul tu! Tapi Lily pernah lah sedih sekali sebab kacau si landak dan si penguin.. hubungan dia orang jadi renggang seketika, gara-gara Lily asyik jadi penyibuk aje... UWAAAA! Tapi Lily telah berjaya betulkan hubungan mereka berdua! dan akhirnya.. mereka berseronok di pantai dan dia orang ajak Lily sekali.. hehehee" Lily tersenyum bangga di situ "Lily memang pakar huru harakan hubungan orang dan juga pakar dalam betulkan hubungan dia orang balik.. HAHAHAAA! Tapi kan..." Lily pandang Harraz lama-lama sambil berjalan di sebelah dia

"Ke-kenapa kau pandang aku begitu?"

"Hmmm... apasal aku baru perasan yang Harraz hari ni pakai cermin mata. Nampak bergaya dan lebih bergaya daripada si landak tu" Semua terus pandang Harraz. Mereka berhenti sekejap dan terus berjalan lagi "Hehe.. korang pun baru perasan juga ke?"

"Ha ah, kau nampak macam pelakon bintang paling popular pula" Harraz jadi malu pula apabila dia puji begitu oleh Bella "Hehehee... kau lagi kacak dan aku sebenarnya suka tengok orang lelaki pakai cermin macam si Pang ni"

"Oh, patutlah kau ada hati dekat si Fang ni" Yaya tergelak sedikit dan Fang pula, sudah bermasam muka

"Bukan itu sahaja Yaya.. ada sebab lain-lainnya tapi korang tak perlulah tahu.. hehehee.. lagipun aku tak kisah kalau dia takde hati dekat aku, jadi kawan dia pun sudah cukup memadai" kata Bella sambil angguk kepalanya

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pakai cermin mata?" tanya Fang secara tidak langsung

"Sebab aku selalunya pakai contact lens.. tiba-tiba aje hari ni mood nak pakai cermin mata.. aku tak nampak pelik kan?"

"Takdelah Harraz, kau nampak lagi handsome.. janganlah berhenti pakai cermin mata" Faye tergelak melihat muka Harraz naik merah kerana malu "Tapi aku tak paksa pun.. hehehee"

"Wei, cepatlah jalan.. aku tak sabar nak tamatkan game ni" Fang sudah mula hilang sabar. Dia seorang sahaja yang berjalan dengan lebih cepat dan yang lain, semua bergerak seperti biasa sahaja "Lantak koranglah, biar aku seorang sahaja yang tamatkan game ni"

"Wei, kau bukannya ada kuasa pun" tegur Boboiboy "Janganlah terburu-buru sangat Fang"

"Aku nak cepat sebab aku tak naklah kita terlambat menjawab peperiksaan matematik nanti"

"Ok ok.. aku ikut aje kau tapi jangan terburu-buru, nanti kita kena main balik dari awal semula"

"Yelah Boboiboy.." Fang berjalan sambil bersilang tangan. Mereka belok ke kiri pula dan ternampak Idoli sedang memeluk seekor itik. Di kaki dia ada dua ekor kucing iaitu Pikachu dan Shadow "Hmm.. lawan kita yang seterusnya"

"ERK?! Tak kan kita kena lawan si budak comel tu dan itik Lily!"

"Tak mungkinlah kita kena lawan dia orang tu, Lily" kata Ying "Tapi.. tadi Gopal jadi serigala.. Idoli jadi apa pula nanti?" Ying teringat balik semasa Idoli berubah seperti the Hulk. Badan dia menjadi besar dan bulu-bulu kucing dia menjadi belang harimau dan pada ketika itu, Idoli menjadi Kapten Rimau

"Tak tahulah" Lalu Yaya terbang ke arah Idoli dengan begitu berani sekali. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain rasa takut pula jikalau Idoli dan tiga ekor haiwan itu menyerang Yaya yang begitu kecil sekali

"Hai kakak Yaya!"

"Idoli ada dekat sini sebab nak main game ni ke?" tanya Yaya

"Ha ah tapi bukan Idoli akan serang dia orang.. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik akan serang dia orang dan tangkap Ratu Pontianak tu.. heheehe" Idoli lepaskan Lily si itik

"Dia orang nak serang kita orang.. HAHAHAAA! Senang betul nak kalahkan tiga-tiga ekor ni. Marilah sini, biar aku sahaja yang kalahkan dia orang. Aku akan sekeh kepala si itik tu" Fang terlampau yakin sangat, dia tersenyum sinis di situ

"Wei wei, jangan cakap begitu.. kalau kucing dan itik tu jadi dinasour macam mana?" tegur Boboiboy

"Ha ah, jangan banyak cakap maa.. apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku nanti" Fang tidak yakin sangat dengan kata-kata Ying tadi tetapi dia tetap mahu kalahkan ketiga-tiga ekor itu. Pikachu, Shadow dan Lily si itik berdiri di depan Idoli sambil melihat pihak lawan mereka

"Apa dia orang nak buat tu?"

"Entahlah Faye.. kita tengok ajelah, lepas tu kita tengok si budak Pang lawan dengan dia orang" Bella tersenyum sinis kepada Fang "Dia kan budak arnab paling hebat sekali.. mestilah pandai berlawan macam kawan baik dia si Boboiboy tu.. hehehee"

"Wei, kau tersilap tu.. AKU LEBIH HEBAT-" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang sebelum dia sempat habiskan ayat itu "WOI!"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Itik tu cakap.. DIAM! SUDAH TIBA MASANYA UNTUK BERLAWAN!" Lily terus menyorok di belakang Faye "Lily tak tahu apa dia orang nak buat tapi Lily rasa takut pula"

"Err.. apa yang dia orang boleh buat?" Faye garu-garu kepala dia sambil memerhatikan ketiga-tiga ekor haiwan itu "Rasa macam tak sedap hati pula"

"Hehehee.. saksikanlah.. HAIWAN KEPALA TIGA!" Jerit Idoli dan lalu dia tepuk Yaya dengan menggunakan kedua belah tapak tangannya

"YAYA!" Mereka sudah kehilangan Yaya kerana apabila Idoli membuka kedua belah tapak tangannya, Yaya sudah tiada di situ. Idoli tersenyum ceria di situ. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik bergabungkan badan mereka untuk menjadi satu. Badan mereka berubah menjadi separuh itik, separuh kucing dan lalu mereka menjadi raksasa. Kepala Lily si itik ada di tengah-tengah di antara Shadow dan Pikachu. Gigi taring mereka amat menakutkan dan ekor kucing raksasa itu melibas-libas di kawasan perumahan itu

"ERKK!" Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz menelan ludah melihat raksasa itu

"Wei Fang, kau kata nak kalahkan dia orang.. pergilah" Bella menolak Fang ke depan "Pergilah kalahkan dia orang cepat"

"Woi! Tak kan aku nak kalahkan raksasa tu dengan lobak merah aku aje. Kau ajelah yang pergi.. kau kan ada pedang"

"Kau guna pedang aku dan aku tolong pegangkan lobak merah kau" Bella tersengih kepada Fang yang sedang merenung tajam ke arah diri dia "Hehehe.. jangan marah yea, Fang"

"Aku sudah dapat macam mana nak kalahkan raksasa tu" Harraz telah menjumpai jawapannya di dalam buku kecilnya tadi "Kita hanya perlu kalahkan Idoli sahaja kerana Idoli adalah kuasa utama kepada raksasa itu"

"Macam mana? Raksasa ni melindungi Idoli"

"Kejap yea Boboiboy.. aku periksa balik" Sedang Harraz mencari cara-cara untuk kalahkan Idoli. Raksasa itu terus mengejar Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily. Mereka menjerit kerana tidak sanggup untuk berdepan dengan raksasa yang terlampau ganas itu. Habis semua tembok pagar rumah hancur akibat di pijak oleh raksasa itu. Harraz masih lagi berdiri teguh di situ sambil mencari jawapannya

"WEI! LU SUDAH DAPAT CARI KE?"

"Belum lagi Ying.. korang cubalah lari ke arah Idoli tu.. manalah tahu tiba-tiba raksasa tu terpijak Idoli ke" jawab Harraz yang tidak alihkan perhatian di dari buku kecil itu

"MANA BOLEH! SADIS SANGAT TU!" marah mereka kepada Harraz

"Hehehee.. aku bagi cadangan aje" Harraz telah pun menjumpai jawapan untuk kalahkan Idoli. Dia biarkan mereka berlari di depan diri dia dan lalu dia pegang tongkat sakti Ying secepat mungkin. Ying berhenti di situ dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain masih lagi berlari untuk elakkan diri daripada raksasa itu "Aku sudah temui jawapannya tetapi ianya perlu menggunakan kuasa tongkat sakti kamu"

"Aik, tongkat sakit aku?" Ying membelek-belek tongkat sakti dia "Apa yang aku perlu lakukan?"

"Dia cakap dekat sini..." Tangan Harraz keluarkan sehelai daun yang dia tidak pernah nampak. Mata dia masih lagi melihat buku kecil itu "Remukkan daun itu dan seorang wizard, itu kamu.. katakan perkataan ini dekat daun tersebut"

"Apa perkataan itu?"

"Perdet Idoli.. daun in akan bertukar menjadi debu dan kita tiup sahaja dekat Idoli tu. Kalahlah dia.. heheee"

"Senang sahaja tapi kita kenalah dekat dengan si Idoli tu" Ying sudah bersiap sedia untuk katakan perkataan tadi. Harraz remukkan daun itu dan lalu membuka tangannya "PARDET IDOLI!" Daun tersebut menjadi debu debu kecil di atas tapak tangan Harraz

"WEI! CEPATLAH KALAHKAN SI IDOLI TU!" Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berlari. Lalu Faye berhenti untuk memanah kepala raksasa itu. Anak panah itu melekat di kepala raksasa tersebut tetapi tiada kesan

"Biar aku pula cuba!" Boboiboy keluarkan pedang dia yang rasa berat sedikit. Lalu dia cuba mencantas dan cucuk kaki raksasa itu tetapi gagal, tiada kesan. Raksasa itu tidak merasai kesakitannya

"Macam mana ni?" Fang pula berhenti dan lalu dia hayun-hayunkan lobak merah dia di depan raksasa itu "Nak makan tak? Aku boleh aje bagi" Tetapi dia di pijak oleh raksasa itu. Fang terus hilang dari situ

"FANGG!"

"LANDAK!"

"Haiyaa.. apalah si Fang ni.. mari kita pergi serang Idoli sementara mereka alihkan perhatian raksasa itu" kata Ying kepada Harraz "Kita tidak boleh membuang masa sahaja"

"UWAAA! HELP ME!" Ying dan Harraz menoleh kebelakang. Mereka terkejut apabila Lily di angkah oleh Lily si itik menggunakan paruh dia "UWAAA! DON'T EAT ME!" Lily mengibas-gibas tangan dia. Manakala Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye menyerang raksasa itu supaya turunkan Lily. Faye menghantar beberapa anak panah ke arah kepala itik itu tetapi tidak terkena sasarannya

"Alamak!" Boboiboy terkejut apabila itik itu sudah melambung Lily dan lalu dia membuka mulut dia untuk makan Lily "JANGAN MAKAN DIA!"

"LILY!" Bella dan Faye tidak sanggup melihat Lily jatuh untuk masuk ke dalam mulut itik itu. Harraz bertindak cepat. Dia berlari ke arah Idoli dan lalu menghembuskan debu debu daun tadi ke arah Idoli

"ACHUMMMMM!" Idoli terus tersedar "Alamak.. Idoli dah kalah" Dia hilang dari situ, berserta dengan raksasa tiga kepala itu. Lily jatuh di atas jalan raya sebab dia tidak sempat di sambut oleh kawan-kawan dia

"Adeh.. sakit pinggang Lily" Lily gosok-gosok bahagian tepi badan dia "UWAAAA! LILY TAK NAK MAIN GAME NI LAGI! SEMUANYA NAK MAKAN LILY!"

"Hehehee... begitulah bila dah jadi watak utama" Boboiboy tergelak di situ "Sudahlah, kita sudah semakin hampir dengan kedai Tok Aba.. jom semua!"

"JOM!"

* * *

Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba sudah terpapar di depan mata mereka. Lily sudah tersenyum kerana kemenangan mereka sudah semakin hampir tetapi ancaman terakhir mereka sudah pun muncul iaitu Kapten Kaizo

"Betul kata si landak tadi, big boss kita adalah si kapten hot tu" Lily menggigil apabila melihat Kaizo mengusap-gusap pedang tenaganya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Harraz, kau cari cara-cara untuk kalahkan abang Kaizo. Ying, kau jaga Lily. Aku, Bella dan Faye cuba alihkan perhatian dia.. aku akan berikan masa kepada Harraz"

"Ok Boboiboy!" kata kawan-kawan dia

Harraz dan Ying berundur kebelakang sambil mengheret Lily supaya jauhkan diri daripada Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Bella sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang mereka. Faye dengan anak memanah dia. Kaizo sudah pun berhenti mengusap pedang tenaga dia. Muka dia seperti biasa, serius sahaja

"Korang tak berjaya membawa pulang si Ratu pontianak itu. Aku akan tamatkan segala-galanya di sini! YAHHH!" Kaizo melompat dan lalu menyerang Boboiboy, Bella dan Faye dari atas. Faye menghantar beberapa anak panah ke arah Kaizo tetapi kesemua anak panah itu berjaya di cantaskan oleh Kaizo

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN SERANG KITA ORANG!"

"HAHAHAAA! Kau ingat aku akan dengar cakap kau.. YAHH!" Kaizo menghayunkan pedang tenaga dia. Boboiboy dan Bella menahan pedang tenaga Kaizo dengan pedang mereka berdua "Hehehe..." Dia melompat lagi untuk Harraz pula kali ini

"ALAMAK!" Boboiboy berlari ke arah Harraz. Bella dan Faye ikut lari di belakang Boboiboy "HARRAZ! HATI-HATI!"

"Erk!" Harraz tidak sempat hendak membaca bahagian untuk kalahkan Kaizo, dia sudah tutup buku itu untuk larikan diri dia. Kaizo hampir melibas Harraz dengan pedang tenaga dia. Harraz berguling sehingga masuk ke dalam semak

"Mana kau mahu sorok.. tapi.. orang yang patut aku tangkap adalah si Ratu Lily!" Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaganya ke arah Lily yang sedang sorok di belakang Ying "Kawan-kawan kau tidak akan dapat melindungi kau! HAHAHAA!"

"MAAF ABANG KAIZO.. TAPI... YAHHHH!" Boboiboy menyerang Kaizo dari belakang tetapi Kaizo berpusing dan melibas pedang Boboiboy. Pedang itu terpelanting dari tangan Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo.. jangan serang saya" merayu Boboiboy yang sudah terjatuh itu. Pedang tenaga Kaizo sudah di acukan ke arah muka Boboiboy

"Hahaha.. kalau aku tak serang kau, aku juga akan di serang oleh kau! Baik aku kalahkan kau dulu sebelum aku dapat si Ratu Lily tu! HAHAHAAAA!"

"Abang Kaizo nak tangkap dia sebab nak jadikan makanan ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"Dia? Daging yang tidak begitu sedap... aku hanya mahu humban dia ke dalam penjara selama-lamanya! Si pelik tu selalu menyusahkan aku sahaja!" Kaizo menyerang Boboiboy dengan pedang tenaganya tetapi pedang Bella muncul untuk menahan pedang tenaga Kaizo

"Bella.. terima kasih kerana selamatkan aku"

"Sama-sama, Boboiboy" kata Bella "Tapi aku tidak dapat menghalang dia" Kaizo tolak pedangnya dan pedang Bella. Dia lebih kuat daripada Bella "Boboiboy, cepat keluar dari situ!" Boboiboy berguling keluar dari situ

"Kau ingat kau tu hebat sangat dalam berlawan pedang"

"Saya memang tak hebat pun" kata Bella dengan nada sinis dia tetapi Kaizo lebih handal dan dia tahu bahawa Faye menyerang dia dari belakang. Kaizo pusing dan terus tangkap anak panah yang cuba hendak menusuk dia dari belakang "Hebatnya abang Kaizo ni"

"Kau ingat latihan tempur aku selama ni hanya membazirkan masa aku sahaja? Kerana latihan tempur itu, aku dapat membaca setiap gerakan serangan kamu semua! Hahahaa!" Kaizo tendang terus melibas pedang Bella dan nasib dia sama seperti pedang Boboiboy juga "Siapa lagi mahu berlawan dengan aku?"

"Ying.. kau gunakanlah tongkat sakti kau"

"Tapi Lily.. aku mana tahu gunakan kuasa tongkat ni" Ying sudah menelah ludah kerana Kaizo sedang berjalan ke arah dia pula kali ini. Kepala Harraz keluar dari semak itu kerana dia sudah mendapat jawapannya

"UNTUK KALAHKAN ABANG KAIZO! KITA PERLUKAN FANG! Tapi.. Fang sudah kena pijak tadi" Harraz mencari cara lain untuk kalahkan Kaizo "Adeh, kalahlah kita kalau macam ni"

"Macam mana nak cari si Fang tu" bisik Boboiboy yang sudah tiada idea untuk kalahkan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo.. si landak tadi kena pijak dengan raksasa.. hehehehe.. kasihan dia. Abang Kaizo tak pergi cari dia ke?" kata Lily sambil berundur sedikit demi sedikit bersama Ying

"Aku suruh dia latihan tempur dengan aku, tapi dia main-main pula.. sekarang dia sudah kena pijak dengan raksasa.. baru dia tahu bertapa pentingnya latihan tempur itu!"

"Tapi abang Kaizo tak sedih ke.. Fang sudah tiada, abang Kaizo hidup seorang sahaja tanpa dia.. tanpa gelak ketawa dari dia, tiada lagi panas baran dari dia dan siapa lagi abang Kaizo nak buli dia selain daripada adik abang Kaizo sendiri" kata-kata dari Boboiboy itu terus membuat Kaizo tersedar "Abang Kaizo mesti rasa sedihkan.. hidup di dunia atau di angkasa, tiada lagi seorang adik untuk di panggil. Setiap hari abang Kaizo terpaksa bergantung kepada Lahap sahaja sebagai pengubat rindu terhadap Fang.. mesti abang Kaizo akan hidup sengsara. Siapa yang nak masakan sup lobak merah untuk abang Kaizo? Siapa lagi nak buat abang Kaizo marah-marah? Siapa lagi yang nak bermanja dengan abang Kaizo kalau bukan adik abang Kaizo sendiri iaitu si Fang tu. Abang Kaizo lah yang selalu menjaga dia dari kecil sehingga dia sudah remaja" Kaizo terus terduduk di situ

"Pang... Pang..." Air mata dia mengalir keluar "Abang tidak mahu hidup keseorangan. Kembalilah kepada abang" Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo lesap dari situ

"Eh, begitu mudah sekali untuk kalahkan abang Kaizo"

"Ha ah Ying.. sebab abang Kaizo kan selalu sayangkan adik.. kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat adik dia, abang Kaizo akan rasa sedih.. hehehehe.. selamatlah ni game sahaja. Jom kita bawa Lily ke kedai Tok Aba dan menangkan game ini!" Boboiboy sebagai ketua kumpulan mereka, bergerak ke kedai Tok Aba

Setelah sampai di situ, Lily masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan akhirnya mereka berjaya menamatkan game itu. Mereka semua kembali seperti asal kecuali satu sahaja iaitu rambut perang Boboiboy tidak kembali kepada hitam. Orang-orang yang hilang tadi, telah pun munculkan diri balik di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Fang, Gopal, Kaizo, Idoli dan tiga haiwan tadi, munculkan diri balik di hadapan kedai Tok Aba.

"WAH! KORANG SUDAH BERJAYA!" Yaya terus peluk Ying dengan gembiranya

"LARIAN BAYANG!" Yaya dan Ying melihat Fang sudah larikan dia

"Apasal dengan si Pang tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Dia risaukan tentang exam matematik dia" balas Boboiboy dengan senyuman dia

"Oh.. kamu semua tidak mahu pulang ke sekolah ke? Kamu juga ada exam nantikan, nak ponteng sekolah atau saja nak lewatkan masa" Kaizo pandang ke arah kawan-kawan adiknya yang sudah tersengih di situ. Semuanya lari lintang pukang untuk kembali ke sekolah kecuali Lily. Dia sedang sibuk memeluk Ochobot

"Seronoknya dapat main game tadi" kata Lily. Selepas itu dia cium Ochobot

"Adeh, kena cium pula" Ochobot rasa malu pula tapi suka "Hehehee... eh, abang Kaizo nak pergi mana?"

"Nak pergi membebel dekat si Emmy tu.. kalau nak main game pun, janganlah sampai satu pulau di jadikan game! Ada juga nak kena hukuman latihan tempur dengan aku ni"

"Hehehehe... habislah Ammy tapi rasa seronok aje tengok abang Kaizo membebel! LILY NAK IKUT!" Lily terus ikut Kaizo dari belakang. Ochobot masih lagi di peluk oleh dia

"IDOLI PUN NAK IKUT!" Belakang Idoli, diikuti oleh Shadow, Pikachu dan juga Lily si itik "Tak sabar nak tengok abang Kaizo membebel, mesti best!"

"Macam-macam betul budak-budak ni" kata Tok Aba sambil perhatikan Kaizo berkerut dahi kerana ada juga hendak menyibuk "Hehehee... apa-apa pun, terbaik"

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak dengan chapter ni xD author nak siapkan juga hari ni before Boboiboy Galaxy start! HAHAHAHAA!**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **miss mysteri - wah! Emmy pun suka kumpul kertas :3 bestnya ada geng! heheehehe.. geng kertas! ahakzz! kalau ada plushie Fang pun best juga.. tengah berangan nak ada plushie Fang.. boleh main tarik2, gigit, penyekkan dia, humbamkan dia dalam washer machine dan macam-macam lagi lah... hehehee**

 **Rossa - Thank you! author akan tetap bersemangat!**

 **mysterious girl - gambar dekat fb author tu.. kawan author yang buatkan untuk author :3 hehehe.. gambar author ada aje dalam fb tu tapi kena cari ;P harraz, zakwan dan emmy takde dalam ff kawan baik ku sebab author malas nak masukkan. nanti banyak sangat watak xD pening kepala author nanti.. seperti ff ni juga, ada yang tak muncul, ada yang muncul.. hehehe.. jangan risau, Ying tak mati pun dekat ff kawan baik ku 3**

 **Lily - Selamat berpuasa Lily-chan! Author pun tak sabar nak tengok BBB GALAXY! YEAH! Yang scene Ying kena serang tu pun author teringat balik scene akhir dekat kawan baik ku 3 xD chapter 8... agaknya, apalah yang sama lagi xD hehe.. tak sabarnya! kapten hot terlampau banyak sangat duit.. tak tahulah dia guna nak beli apa? senjata? barang-barang untuk membuli adik dia? hehehee.. Picu tu memang blur pun xD ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update adalah hari Selasa!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Lagu di atas**

 **Pretty boy - M2M**

 **Obat - P Ramlee**


	82. Picu

**Hai semua! Macam mana puasa? semuanya ok? hehehe**

 **Thank you semua yang sudi membaca fanfic ini :3 dan thank you juga kerana memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Picu

Begitu meriah sekali melihat suasana kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Meja dan kerusi sudah tersusun rapi di hadapan kedai itu. Meja-meja itu di susun supaya menjadi panjang. Makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja dan ramai kawan-kawan Fang sudah pun sampai di situ. Mereka berborak, bergelak ketawa sesama sendiri dan ada juga melayan perasaan diri sendiri. Budak-budak perempuan sedang sibuk menyusun pinggan, mangkuk dan cawan di atas meja panjang itu. Makanan yang dibawa oleh mereka adalah masakan mereka sendiri dan ada juga yang beli dari pasar Ramadhan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka dapat berbuka puasa bersama. Fang dan Kaizo sudah pun tiba di situ dengan makanan yang mereka bawakan iaitu macaroni bakar. Mereka telah diberikan amaran, bawa makanan selain daripada sup lobak merah, bubur lobak merah ataupun donut lobak merah. Fang tersenyum melihat abang dia begitu segak sekali memakai jubah berwarna biru pekat dan dia pula hanya memakai baju melayu tanpa sampin

"Abang Paizo dah sampai!" Rizu melompat-lompat di hadapan Kaizo "Abang Paizo nampak handsome lah! Hehehee... Abang Paizo kena tengok kakak Lynna, kakak Emmy, kakak Lily dan kakak Bella" Dia terus mengheret tangan Kaizo untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba

"Kenapa dengan dia orang?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Abang.. cubalah jangan nak berserius sahaja. Cuba jadi ceria macam adik. Abang patut bangga dengan adik bahawa adik tidak marah-marah ataupun mengamuk dalam masa sehari! Tengok.. adik masih ceria lagi" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abangnya

"Eloklah tu.. takdelah abang nak mengamuk aje dengan hal kenakalan kau" Kaizo memberikan renungan yang tajam kepada adiknya sehingga membuatkan Fang tersengih di situ "Tapi kalau boleh, abang tak nak melihat kau terlampau nakal sangat, faham?"

"Faham abang ku.." Fang teruskan berjalan di sebelah abangnya. Mata dia terpandang empat orang gadis yang dia kenali tetapi hari ini mereka kelihatan ayu dan bertambah seri-seri di wajah mereka "Ko-korang.."

"Dia orang nampak ayu kan?" tanya Yaya yang muncul di sebelah Fang

"Ha ah, dia orang nampak lain daripada yang lain tapi sudah semestinya kak Lynna lebih cantik dan ayu. Berseri-seri kak Lynna" Lynna tergelak apabila dia terdengar pujian daripada Fang tadi. Fang memang terpegun melihat Lynna, Emmy, Bella dan Lily memakai tudung pada hari ini dengan pakaian baju kurung mereka. Dia seperti melihat empat orang bidadari turun dari langit

"Hehehee... sudahlah tu Fang, karang ada juga ketuk kepala kau nanti"

"Siapa nak ketuk kepala aku?"

"Abang kau lah" balas Yaya. Lalu dia beredar dari situ kerana ingin pergi menolong Ying

"Bila masa abang aku nak ketuk kepala aku" Fang bersilang tangan sambil memerhatikan Lynna, Emmy, Bella dan Lily lagi. Secara tidak langsung, kepala dia di ketuk oleh seseorang iaitu abang dia sendiri. Fang berikan renungan dia kepada abangnya "Abang memang saja nak ketuk kepala adik kan"

"Dah tu, kau asyik perhatikan mereka sahaja. Macam harimau sudah menjumpai mangsa dia.. cubalah pergi tolong kawan kau tu"

"Yelah yelah... cakap ajelah yang abang tak bagi adik tengok kak Lynna lama-lama" bisik Fang Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali "Cheh, dia boleh dengr bisikan aku tadi"

Fang terus pergi ke meja makan untuk letakkan macaroni bakar dia. Fang melihat Idoli sedang bermain dengan adik Yaya iaitu ToToiToy. Mereka berdua sedang main kejar kejaran di sekitar kedai Tok Aba. Faye pula sedang menyusun makanan-makanan di atas meja. Yaya dan Ying sudah meletakkan beberapa jug air. Semuanya dalam air yang berbeza dan dia pasti, air tembikai itu mesti Lynna yang bawa. Emmy membawa mini pizza cendawan dia untuk di letakkan di atas meja makan

"Hai Fang" Mata Fang terus melirik ke tepi. Wajah seseorang yang dia sudah lama tidak nampak "Kau apa khabar?"

"Aku ok aje Zakwan.. tapi bila masa kau ada dekat sini?"

"Faye dan Harraz ambik aku petang tadi.. hehee.. mak aku benarkan aku bercuti dekat sini bersama korang tapi tak tahulah sampai bila.. harap kau benarkan aku bercuti di sini sempena cuti sekolah ni"

"Aku ok aje, Zakwan.. kau ingat aku akan halau kawan aku sendiri dari sini tapi kau tumpang rumah siapa nanti?"

"Rumah Harraz" balas Zakwan "Aku tumpang rumah dia. Rasa agak janggal tengok parents dia dan adik beradik dia.. dia orang macam tak kisah aje aku tumpang rumah dia orang. Takde pula tanya tentang diri aku atau soalan apa-apa tapi Harraz nampak gembira bila aku tumpang rumah dia"

"Semenjak korang berkenalan, korang makin rapat yea" muncul pula Boboiboy dengan jubah orennya

"Itu pun sebab dia rasa diri dia masih baru lagi dalam geng kita ni.. sebab tu dia datang dekat aku dan tanya aku tentang korang. Yelah, aku pun masih baru lagi dengan korang dan dia rasa malu sedikit dengan korang yang sudah lama kenal tapi aku nasihatkan yang korang sebenarnya ok walaupun perangai Fang ni suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Boboiboy tergelak di situ tetapi Fang sudah bermasam muka

"Relax lah Fang, dia bergurau aje tu" Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang

"Betul tu! Aku bergurau aje tapi memang betullah kan.. kau kan suka mengamuk tapi mengamuk macam mana pun, ramai yang nak berkawan dengan kau. Macam si Rizu tu, dia nak sangat berkawan dengan kau sebab dia kagum dengan kau bukan sebab perangai kau yang buruk. Dia sendiri pun ada cakap, dia tak pandang kenakalan atau kejahatan kau tapi dia pandang kebaikan yang ada di dalam diri kau"

"Hmm.. semenjak kau berhenti buli orang.. kau pandai yea berkata-kata" Zakwan terus tersengih kepada Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Tapi oklah tu kau sudah insaf. Sekolah kau dekat sana macam mana? seronok?"

"Mula-mula rasa rindu dengan korang tapi lama-lama, aku sudah mula rasa seronok dekat sana tapi.. masih lagi rindu dengan korang dekat sini. Lupa pula" Zakwan mengangkat sebuah bekas makanan dan terus di letakkan bekas itu di atas meja "Mak aku suruh bagi kau.. donut kegemaran kau. Mak aku suka pula bila aku beritahu dia aku nak habiskan cuti persekolahan aku dekat sini. Terus dia buatkan donut ni dan berikan kepada kau" Fang sudah tersenyum lebar dan dia boleh bau aroma donut tersebut dari bekas makanan itu

"Sukalah kau dapat makanan kegemaran kau"

"Sudah tentu aku suka, Boboiboy! Oh donut kegemaran aku.. sudah lama aku tak makan kau.. aku sudah tidak sabar nak makan kau sampai perut aku rasa kenyang" Lalu kepala dia di ketuk oleh seseorang. Fang pandang ke tepi, abang dia ada di situ dengan muka seriusnya "ABANG! APASAL KETUK KEPALA ADIK!"

"Abang Fang! Mana boleh marah-marah.. nanti batal puasa tu" tegur Rizu

"Hehehe.. si Fang ni puasa ke?" tanya Ying

"Ha ah kakak Ying, Pizu yang paksa dia.. jadi dia pun terpaksa puasa sekali dengan Pizu.. abang Paizo pun Pizu kena paksa dia.. hehehe... Idoli pun nak puasa juga. Sahur dia bangun tapi lepas tu, awal pagi lagi dia sudah minta makanan. Comel aje Pizu tengok"

"Boleh pula Rizu paksa abang Kaizo yea.. kalau si Fang ni fahamlah tapi abang Kaizo.. hehehe"

"Itu sebab Pizu bagi serangan celoteh dekat abang Paizo sampailah dia terpaksa mengaku kalah dan ikut puasa sekali! Lagipun dia sebagai seorang abang, kenalah tunjuk contoh yang baik kepada adik dia iaitu abang Fang!" Jauh dari situ, Kaizo boleh dengar perbualan mereka. Dia angguk kecil sahaja sebagai tanda setuju. Lynna pun turut terdengar perbualan itu dan lalu dia tergelak kecil

"Abang Kaizo! SENYUM!" Kaizo pandang di depan kamera Faye dengan wajah seriusnya dan lalu Faye terpaksa menangkap gambar Kaizo yang serius itu tetapi Picu pula muncul di hadapan lensa kamera "PICU!"

"Maaf Faye.. Picu ni terlampau teruja sangat bila tengok orang ramai-ramai begini" Lynna mengambil Picu. Dia perli letak Picu di atas bahunya

"Tapi comel pula Picu ni.. abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna nak tengok?" Kaizo mahu menjawab tidak tetapi Faye sudah pun tunjuk gambar tadi. Picu dengan mata sebelah besar dan sebelah kecil terpapar di skrin kamera itu. Gambar Kaizo telah di halang oleh Picu sepenuhnya "Kita tangkap gambar lagi sekali boleh?" Faye berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo

"Tak boleh" tetapi Faye sudah pun menangkap gambar Kaizo dan Lynna. Kali ini Picu muncul di tengah-tengah gambar "Picu ni suka bergambar yea tapi selamatlah nampak muka abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Wuuuuu! Sesi bergambar.. Lily nak bergambar dengan abang Kapten hot! dan kakak kapten hot!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo, sementara Lynna tersenyum melihat Lily yang masih lagi kelihatan ceria "Cepat Faye! Tangkap gambar dengan dia orang!"

"Ok ok.. 1.. 2... 3... SENYUM!" Lily tersenyum lebar, Lynna berikan senyuman manis dia dan Kaizo pula, seperti biasa, hanya serius sahaja. Tiada senyuman daripada wajah Kaizo dan Picu pula muncul di tengah-tengah dan menghalang muka Lily "PICU! Heheheee... adeh, Picu ni"

"Kenapa?" Faye tunjuk gambar itu kepada Lily. Gambar Picu dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar dan menghalang Lily sepenuhnya "Hehehee.. lawaklah Picu ni. Meh tangkap gambar dengan Lily pula" Lily terus angkat Picu untuk pergi menangkap gambar bersama di tempat lain dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang pelik-pelik

"Kau tahukan aku sepatutnya nak bagi si Picu tu dekat adik aku tapi kenapa pula dia boleh berkepit dengan kau pula" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat jam di kedai Tok Aba. Beberapa minit lagi untuk mereka berbuka. Dia dan Lynna pergi berjalan ke kerusi mereka yang sudah pun tersedia

"Mungkin Picu lebih suka dekat aku daripada adik kau.. hehehehe.. tapi jangan salahkan Picu pula, kasihan dia nanti kena marah dengan kau pula" balas Lynna dengan nada yang lembut "Jomlah kita pergi duduk dan bersiap sedia untuk berbuka"

"Hmm.." Kaizo terus tinggalkan Lynna bersendirian di situ. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil mengangkat sebuah mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong "Pang, kau duduk sebelah abang"

"Ok" Fang terus duduk di sebuah kerusi

Di sebelah kanan dia adalah Rizu dan sebelah kanan dia adalah abang dia. Sebelah abang dia pula ialah Lynna. Fang berasa teruja pula kerana ini pertama kali dia dapat berbuka dengan orang-orang yang tersayang. Tidak kisahlah orang itu pernah buli dia sebelum ini atau buat dia sakit hati, tetapi dia tetap anggap mereka sebagai kawan dan masih sayangkan mereka. Picu meloncat-loncat dari rumput terus ke riba Lynna dan terus meloncat ke atas meja. Dia sudah habis sesi bergambar bersama Lily dan Faye tadi. Fang melihat sekeliling dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Zakwan, Harraz, Rizu, Idoli, Totoitoy Tok Aba, Ochobot, Emmy, Lahap, Lynna dan juga abang dia, semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat. Semuanya sudah duduk di kerusi masing-masing sambil menunggu azan untuk berbuka. Sebelum ini, Fang tidak pernah cuba berpuasa dengan rakan-rakan islam dia iaitu Boboiboy dan Yaya tetapi pada tahun ini berbeza pula. Dia ingin telah di paksa oleh Rizu untuk mencuba sesuatu yang baru iaitu berpuasa

"Sabar yea abang Fang, tinggal beberapa minit aje lagi.. hehehe"

"Abang tengah bersabar ni Rizu sebab nanti ganjaran abang adalah donut lobak merah tu!" Mata Fang asyik perhatikan donut yang telah di susun dengan begitu cantik sekali di atas pinggan

"Hehehee.. abang Fang ni kelakarlah tapi Pizu tetap sayangkan abang Fang! Tapi abang Fang jangan lupa cuba makanan yang lain seperti lepat pisang dari kakak Lily, kek kukus pandan dari kakak Bella, bubur kacang merah dari kakak Lynna, cekodok chocolate dari Tok Aba, mee rebus dari kakak Yaya dan paling Pizu suka sekali ialah sup dumpling dari kakak Ying!"

"Banyak betul makanan, boleh ke kita habis nanti?" Fang melihat makanan yang begitu banyak sekali di atas meja itu. Semuanya membawa makanan untuk berkongsi bersama. Ada yang buat sendiri dan ada yang beli dekat pasar juadah sahaja

"Jangan risaulah Fang, kalau tak habis.. kita bahagi-bahagikanlah makanan ni semua supaya kita boleh bawa balik dan makan di rumah nanti" kata Boboiboy yang ada duduk di hadapan Fang. Di sebelah kanan Boboiboy adalah Lily dan di sebelah kiri pula ialah Gopal

Keadaan langit di situ sudah menjadi gelap tetapi taman itu di sinari oleh lampu-lampu yang ada di sekitar taman. Boboiboy keluarkan kuasa api dia untuk menyalakan lilin pelita yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Angin pada malam itu sangat sejuk dan tiupan angin yang tenang. Mereka juga di temani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelipan di langit. Sewaktu mereka menikmati suasana yang tenang itu, azan pun sudah berkumandang di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy membaca doa makan dan selepas itu, mereka berbuka puasa bersama. Mereka terus mengambil makanan yang mereka mahukan. Pinggan Gopal sudah tentu penuh dengan makanan, begitu juga dengan Faye. Kedua mereka memang semesti kuat makan. Picu sudah pun habiskan buah-buahan yang ada di dalam mangkuk tadi, dia kini tertidur di dalam mangkuk tersebut. Idoli yang ada di hadapan mangkuk itu, dia tergelak melihat Picu tidur dengan comelnya. Faye sempat lagi mengambil gambar

"Macam mana puasa pertama kau?" Fang terdengar pertanyaan Lynna kepada abangnya "Seronok tak?"

"Hmm.. rasa biasa tapi rasa seronok dapat makan beramai-ramai dengan adik aku, kawan-kawan dia dan juga kau sekali"

"Jangan lupa Lahap" balas Lynna dengan suara mesra dia

"Yea, dengan Lahap sekali" Kaizo terus sambung makan macaroni bakar adik dia yang buat "Kau nampak lain daripada yang lain malam ni"

"Ehem... abang cuba nak mengurat kak Lynna ke" Kaizo tanpa belas kasihan, dia terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Adik nak bergurau pun tak boleh"

"Tak boleh, kau makan ajelah makan kau tu.. jangan nak sibuk dalam hal abang" Fang terus kunyah donut lobak dengan mukanya yang masam

"Abang Fang janganlah bermasam muka.. nanti Pizu rasa tak best pula"

"Maaf Rizu" Fang tenangkan diri dia dan lalu dia berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Rizu "Nak tahu tak.. abang lihat kawan-kawan abang dekat sini, semuanya ada dalam pelbagai watak dan setiap seorang mempunyai personality yang tersendiri. Semuanya unik"

"Pizu pun unik juga"

"Yea, Rizu pun unik juga dan keunikan Rizu adalah celoteh Rizu yang terlampau panjang sangat sampai buat orang tertidur"

"Abang Fang!" Rizu bermasam muka dengan abang kesayangan dia

"Abang bergurau aje.. keunikan Rizu adalah Rizu seorang budak yang tidak mudah kalah! Dari seseorang yang penakut kepada seorang yang lebih berani"

"Tapi.. Pizu masih ada lagi benda yang Pizu takut seperti Pizu takut tempat yang tinggi, Pizu masih takut lagi nak berenang dekat kolam renang walaupun kakak Lily sudah ajar Pizu berenang"

"Kakak Lily tidak akan putus asa untuk mengajar Rizu! KAKAK LILY JUGA AKAN PASTIKAN RIZU MENJADI LEBIH BERANI APABILA TERJUN KE DALAM KOLAM RENANG! ITULAH SEMANGAT KAKAK LILY YANG SENTIASA ADA DIHATI IN-" Muka dia terkena mash potato dari Idoli. Lily terdengar gelakan Idoli dan pada masa yang sama, dia juga terdengar suara marah Tok Aba sebab main baling makanan. Lily terus sambung balik makan mee rebus seblum dia dimarahi oleh Tok Aba atau lebih teruk sekali, dari Kapten Kaizo yang sudah merenung tajam kearah diri dia

"Hehehehe.. senyap pun si pelik tu" bisik Fang

"Pang, esok kau nak puasa lagi ke?"

"Sudah tentulah sebab adik rasa seronok pula.. tapi abang pun puasa sekali ke? Si Faye tu apasal tak ikut puasa sekali? Dia nak jadi macam Gopal ke? Abang kalau boleh, tegaskan dekat dia tu! Jangan bagi muka!"

"Yelah yelah.. nanti abang paksa dia sekali" Kaizo melihat Faye sudah mengeluarkan kamera dia dan monopod dia "Apa lagi si budak ni nak buat?"

"Biasalah tu Kaizo, nak mengambil gambar kenangan kita semua bersama. Faye tu tak tahulah berapa lama dia dapat duduk di sini, jadi dia mesti nak kumpul semua kenangan dia di sini. Kau pun tak nak mengabadikan kenangan kau di sini?" Lynna mengambil sekeping kek lapis oreo dan lalu dia makan sambil menunggu jawapan dari Kaizo

"Hmm... mungkin yea mungkin tidak tapi adik aku.." Kaizo palingkan muka dia ke arah adiknya yang sibuk mendengar cerita Rizu "Adik aku tak mungkin akan tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia dekat sini. Kalau dia nak ikut aku lepas ni, aku benarkan.. aku tak nak memaksa dia, aku ikut sahaja kemahuan dia"

"Adik dan abang selamanya" Fang dengar perbualan abang dia dengan Lynna tadi. Dia sahaja hendak menyampuk sekali. Kaizo tidak memarahi adiknya kerana sibuk di dalam perbualan dia dan Lynna, dia hanya tersenyum sedikit kepada adiknya "Abang senyum nampak berseri-seri wajah abang" Terus riak wajah Kaizo berubah menjadi serius "Tapi.. hanya sekejap ajelah" bisik Fang

"Hehehe.. abang Paizo ni lawaklah"

"Ok semua! PANDANG SINI!" Faye sudah bersiap sedia dengan kamera dan monopod dia. Gopal pun sudah keluarkan kamera dia sekali "SENYUM!" Semua tersenyum kecuali Kaizo tetapi ada juga yang menganggu gambar tersebut "PICU!" Gambar tadi penuh dengan mata Picu sebelah besar, sebelah kecil. Terpaksalah Faye mengambil lagi sekali dan kali ini Picu berada di atas tudung Lynna dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Semua gelak ketawa melihat gambar Picu yang begitu comel itu

* * *

"Bosannya, takde benda best ke nak buat hari ni?" Fang terdampar di depan kedai Tok Aba bersama dua rakan dia iaitu Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Aku takde idea yang menariklah tapi.. kalau kita pergi mengembara pun best juga"

"Dey, kau tu tengah puasa.. tak kan nak pergi mengembara pula"

"Hehehee... tapi memang betul cakap kau, Gopal. Karang tak pasal-pasal, aku pula yang lapar nak makan sebab berjalan ke sana ke sini, berlawan dengan orang jahat lagi, kena berlari lagi dan macam-macamlah"

"Hmm... kalau kita pergi ke dunia kak Lynna macam mana? Kita duduk lepak dekat sana.. belajar serba sedikit tentang dunia itu" Fang sudah terbayangkan perpuskataan di istana Lynna yang sangat luas itu. Buku-buku di situ sedang menunggu untuk orang-orang membacanya yang ingin menimba ilmu dan salah satu orangnya sudah tentu Fang. Kepala dia sudah dahagakan tentang ilmu yang dia belum pernah pelajari sebelum ini

"Kau nak ke pergi sana, Fang?"

"Ha ah Boboiboy, kalau korang tak ikut.. biar aku seorang sahaja yang pergi"

"Mestilah nak! Kita ajak kawan-kawan kita yang lain" Boboiboy terus terduduk bangun dari situ. Dia sudah kelihatan bersemangat sedikit "Aku akan menghubungi mereka sekarang juga!"

"Tak payah nak hubungi dia orang" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang, sementara Gopal dan Fang sudah pun terduduk di situ sambil melihat dua budak lelaki berjalan ke arah mereka

"Kenapa pula, Zakwan?"

"Tadi aku dan Harraz terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying. Dia orang cakap, dia orang pergi ke rumah Bella untuk buat kuih raya. Bukan dia orang sahaja, Faye, Lily dan Idoli pun berkumpul dekat rumah Bella. Jadi, kita tak perlulah ajak dia orang. Tak kan kita nak ganggu dia orang pulak"

"Betul juga tu" Boboiboy terus bangun dari situ "Kalau begitu, kita hubungi kak Lynna ajelah... awal betul budak-budak perempuan ni nak buat kuih raya"

"Mestilah Boboiboy, kena buat awal. Lepas tu masuk dalam perut.. hehehee... lepas tu buat lagi.." Gopal terbayangkan kuih-kuih yang sudah siap di bakar di dalam oven, dia seperti boleh bau harum kuih-kuih tersebut. Air liur dia mula meleleh keluar "Aku rasa, macam nak pergi join mereka sahaja"

"Kau nak join sebab nak buat kuih raya atau nak jadi sebagai tukang rasa dia orang"

"Ataupun tukang jadi penyibuk dekat situ" Fang tambah lagi dengan ayat Boboiboy tadi

"Kalau kau nak pergi kacau dia orang, tiada siapa nak halang kau, Gopal dan kita orang pula bolehlah ikut Fang pergi ke dunia kak Lynna. First time aku dapat pergi ke sana, memang sesuatu pengalaman yang aku tidak dapat lupakan. Rasa seronok dan aku ingin pergi ke sana lagi sekali!"

"Aku pun sama, Zakwan. Aku selama ini tidak pernah tahu dunia seperti itu wujud dekat dunia ni. Selalunya aku dapat bayangkan setiap kali aku membaca buku-buku fantasy tapi hari itu, aku sudah merasai dunia fantasy yang sebenarnya. Kita sahaja ke yang pergi? Kau tak ajak Rizu sekali ke, Fang? Abang kau ke?"

"Abang aku sibuk dekat kapal angkasa. Masih lagi tengah siasat siapakah alien jahat yang telah mempergunakan itik aku dan Rizu pula, dia ikut ibu dia pergi ke KL"

"Kak Lynna?" tanya Boboiboy "Aku nak hubungi dia sekarang"

"Kak Lynna ada dekat KL. Kau hubungilah dia.. lepas tu kita mulakan menerokai perpuskataan dekat istana kak Lynna... aku sudah tidak sabar ni"

"Ok ok... Gopal, kau ikut kita orang kan? Eh.. mana si Gopal?" Boboiboy melihat belakang, kanan dan kiri dia. Gopal tiada bersama mereka "Hmm.. ini mesti pergi rumah Bella. Jadi kita berempat ajelah"

"Biarkanlah dia.. asalkan dia gembira. Kalau dia ikut pun, mesti dia akan rasa bosan sebab kitakan dekat perpuskataan sahaja" kata Harraz

"Betul juga tu... nanti dia rasa bosan pula. Biarlah dia pergi menyibuk dekat dapur budak-budak perempuan.. hehehe" Boboiboy terus menghubungi Lynna dan akhirnya, mereka telah mendapat kebenaran dari Lynna untuk pergi ke istana dia

* * *

"Korang berempat aje ke nak dunia sana?" tanya Lynna sambil melihat empat orang budak sedang tersengih kepada diri dia

"Ha ah, kita orang berempat sahaja sebab budak-budak perempuan dan juga Gopal, sibuk nak buat kuih raya dengan dia orang" jawab Fang sambil bersilang tangan. Lynna tersenyum sahaja dan pelawa mereka berempat untuk masuk ke dalam bilik tidur utama clubhouse dia. Mereka masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan terus berhenti di hadapan cermin berdiri

"Korang ni mesti tengah bosankan sebab takde benda nak buat dalam bulan puasa ni"

"Betul tu kak Lynna.. ingat nak bermain bola sepak tapi Tok Aba kata, kurangkan aktivity bersukan" kata Boboiboy

"Jadi kamu nak ke dunia sana sebab nak ulangkajilah yea?" Terus mereka tersengih lagi "Atau korang saja nak habiskan masa dekat perpuskataan dekat situ atau nak menerokai istana akak yang penuh misteri itu?"

"Dua-dua kot kak Lynna" jawab Boboiboy

"Istana kak Lynna banyak pintu rahsia yang pernah saya jumpai sebelum ini. Semuanya sangat misteri" kata Harraz "Tapi apa yang membuat saya ingin ke sana lagi kerana mendengar cerita tentang perpuskataan istana kak Lynna. Hari tu tak sempat nak pergi melihat perpuskataan itu sebab dia orang nak buat macam-macam aktivity dekat situ. Kita dapat duduk dekat sana pun dalam dua hari sahaja"

"Perpuskataan akak memang seronok tapi ada juga buku-buku yang bahaya. Kamu semua boleh duduk dekat sana berapa lama yang kamu nak tapi kena pulang ke sini sebelum berbuka puasa. Ok?"

"Ok kak Lynna" jawab mereka secara serentak

"Baiklah.. silakanlah masuk ke dalam cermin ini" Lynna berikan keempat-empat budak lelaki itu masuk dulu. Selepas seorang demi seorang sudah pun masuk ke dalam dunia itu, tinggal Lynna seorang sahaja yang masih belum memasuki lagi. Picu melompat-lompat di kaki Lynna "Picu pun nak ikut?" Lynna bongkokkan diri dia dan lalu dia tadah tangannya supaya Picu dapat melompat ke atas tangan Lynna

"Kita pergi ke sana sama-sama ok" Picu seperti biasa, jidahnya mesti terkeluar dengan matanya pejam kelip pejam kelip seperti matanya masuk sesuatu. Setelah Lynna masuk ke dalam dunia itu bersama Picu, dia melihat keempat-empat budak lelaki tadi sudah pun berada di balkoni bilik dia. Mereka ingin menghirup udara segar di situ

"Korang sudah bersedia untuk pergi perpuskataan istana ini?" Boboiboy, Fang, Zakwan dan Harraz pusing kebelakang. Mereka angguk tanda sudah bersedia "Mari ikut akak" Mereka berlari ke arah Lynna yang sudah tidak sabar itu

"Picu pun ada dengan akak?"

"Ha ah Fang.. dia pun nak ikut sekali tapi akak tak dapat nak jaga dia lepas ni. Boleh tak Fang tolong jagakan Picu buat sementara?"

"Boleh" Lynna terus letak Picu di atas kepala Fang "Hehehe... Picu ni suka duduk atas kepala orang. Takpekan akak letak dekat kepala Fang?"

"Takpe, adik tak kisah pun"

"OK.. jom.. perpuskataan itu tak jauh pun dari bilik akak" Lynna belok ke kanan. Dia tidak menggunakan tangga utama istana tetapi dia pergi ke tangga yang bertingkat-tingkat

Setelah sampai di tangga tersebut, mereka turun ke bawah. Boboiboy, Fang, Zakwan dan Harraz melihat tingkap-tingakp istana yang berbentuk bulat. Di dalam cermin itu ada pelbagai gambar tetapi semua gambar tentang keindahan alam. Semua tingkap itu berwarna warni. Sesudah sahaja sampai di tingkat bawah, Lynna terus berjalan lagi dan lalu di beberapa pekarangan bilik. Pintu bilik-bilik tersebut terbuka luas, mereka boleh lihat apa yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Terdapat sebuah bilik untuk belajar dan ada juga bilik untuk tetamu. Bilik untuk beristirehat juga ada di situ. Selepas itu, mereka sudah pun berada di hujung istana. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam perpuskataan yang terbesar di dunia fantasy itu

"Selamat datang ke perpuskataan istana ini. Harap kamu semua berseronok di sini dan dapat belajar serba sikit tentang dunia ini. Jangan buat hal dekat sini ok"

"Baik kak Lynna!"

"Kalau inginkan bantuan, panggil sahaja kawan akak iaitu Kiddi. Dia dapat membantu kamu semua. Akak terpaksa tinggalkan kamu di sini. Nanti akak datang balik untuk membawa kamu pulang" Lynna terus beredar dari situ. Keempat-empat budak lelaki itu terus tersenyum lebar tapi yang paling teruja sekali adalah Fang dan Harraz

"Apa lagi.. jom kita masuk" Fang terus berlari masuk ke dalam perpuskataan sejurus sahaja Boboiboy mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam "Hehehee.. apalah kawan kita sorang lagi tu"

"Dia punya minat terhadap buku tahap peringkat antarabangsa"

"Hehehe... minat dia sama dengan minat aku, Zakwan tapi aku takdelah seperti dia"

"Kau lain Harraz, dia lain.. dia jenis tak reti nak sabar dan kau pula, jenis malu-malu tapi masih tahu nak bersopan dan bersabar" kata Zakwan sambil masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu bersama dua rakan dia. Mata dia membulat besar melihat keluasan perpuskataan itu. Begitu banyak sekali buku-buku tersusun rapi di dalam rak buku itu. Fang sudah hilang di sebalik lautan rak-rak buku itu

"Korang! Sini sini!" Fang muncul balik sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kawan-kawan dia. Picu masih lagi duduk di atas kepala Fang tetapi kali ini dengan bibir dia bergoyang-goyang kerana dia ternampak sesuatu tadi

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah ada di sebelah kawan baik dia

"Cuba kau buka buku ni" kata Fang dengan nada sinis dia

"Kau nak buat nakal lagi ke?" tanya Zakwan yang sudah kenal dengan kenakalan Fang itu "Mesti kau nak tunjuk sesuatu yang akan meloncat keluar dari buku itu kan" Zakwan melihat buku yang tiada tajuknya. Buku itu seperti buku biasa sahaja dan ketebalan buku itu amat tebal seperti buku kamus

"Kau ni.. rosakkan rancangan aku untuk menakutkan si Boboiboy" Zakwan buat-buat tidak dengar. Dia berpura-pura melihat buku di rak almari itu

"Kasihan kau yea.. meh aku bukakan untuk buat kau gembira sedikit" Harraz mengambil buku tebal itu. Boboiboy dan Zakwan ingat melihat makhluk apa yang akan meloncat keluar dari buku itu nanti atau perkara itu tidak akan berlaku. Harraz membuka buku itu sedikit demi sedikit kerana dia rasa takut pula sehinggalah buku itu sudah terbuka luas. Sebuah imej bergerak seperti hologram, keluar dari buku tersebut

Tiada sesuatu yang menakutkan tetapi ada naga kecil sedang berterbangan di sekitar atas buku tersebut. Naga itu keluarkan semburan apinya dari mulut dia. Selepas itu, naga itu lenyap dari situ. Muncul pula sebuah makhluk yang mereka tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Makhluk itu mempunyai badan, ekor dan sepasang kaki di belakang seperti singa tetapi kepala, sayap dan sepasang kaki di hadapan seperti helang. Harraz membaca nama makhluk itu adalah Griffin

"Haiwan mitos di dunia mythology. Haiwan ini sangat unik tetapi sangat berbahaya kerana kuku dia yang sangat tajam tu" Harraz melihat Griffin berterbangan di situ "Menarik betul buku ni tetapi mesti ada buku yang lebih menarik yang kita dapat jumpai di dalam perpuskataan ini"

"Sebab tulah aku nak sangat datang ke sini sebab terdapat pelbagai bahan bacaan yang aku haru baca!" kata Fang yang sudah bersemangat tinggi untuk mencari buku-buku yang dia ingin baca

"Kalau macam tu, kita berpecah dan lepas tu kita jumpa balik dekat meja depan tu" Boboiboy tunjuk sebuah meja panjang utama perpuskataan itu yang sudah tersedia di tengah-tengah perpuskataan tersebut "Kita ambik berapa banyak buku yang kita nak dan berkongsi maklumat bersama"

"Ok!" Fang sudah pun pergi mencari buku yang dia ingin baca. Harraz membawa buku tadi ke meja utama. Dia terlampau teruja ingin belajar tentang haiwan-haiwan mitos. Boboiboy tidak pergi jauh ke dalam kerana takut sesat, dia hanya berada di dekat meja utama itu sahaja. Dia membelek-belek buku di sekitar itu. Zakwan pula sudah pergi ke bahagian tentang perang, senjata dan sejarah dunia dia dan dunia fantasy

"Aku jumpa buku tentang angkasa! Ini mesti seronok di baca.. bolehlah aku baca tentang hasil uji kaji dia orang tentang angkasa" Fang meletak buku itu di atas buku yang dia sudah bawa keluar. Fang secara berhati-hati, dia mengangkat buku yang tersusun supaya ianya tidak jatuh di atas lantai perpuskataan. Dia terus letak buku itu di meja utama

Harraz tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Fang kerana terlampau asyik sangat membaca. Dia dapat belajar sedikit sebanyak tentang haiwan-haiwan mitos ini tetapi di dalam pemikirannya, adakah haiwan ini wujud di dunia fantasy Lynna? Boboiboy yang tidak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak nampak kepala Harraz dan Fang kerana mereka di lindungi oleh timbunan buku-buku Fang. Dia telah menjumpai bahagian buku tentang permainan. Semuanya menarik dan dia tidak tahu buku mana satu yang dia harus baca tapi yang lebih menyeronokkan, kita boleh masuk ke dalam buku itu dan merasai permainan tersebut. Akhir dia mengambil buku tentang catur, di mana buah-buah catur itu boleh bergerak dengan sendirinya

"Fang.. jom main catur"

"Kau main ajelah dengan budak yang suka main catur" Fang tuding jarinya ke arah Harraz. Dia tidak alihkan perhatian dia dari buku kerana sedang sibuk menumpukkan perhatian tentang sejarah istana Lynna

"Yelah.." Boboiboy melihat ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diri Fang. Lalu dia perhatikan kawan baik dia lama-lama "Alamak... Fang! Picu hilang!"

"Apa?!" Fang meraba-raba kepalanya. Picu sudah pun tiada di atas kepalanya "Mana dia pergi? Kita kena cari sebelum kak Lynna datang balik ke sini.. Picu ni, bukannya nak beritahu aku ke mana dia nak pergi"

"Habis tu, kau nak kita habiskan masa kita dengan mencari Picu dekat perpuskataan ini. Sudahlah tempat ni luas, dia boleh berada di mana sahaja" Zakwan baru sahaja tiba di meja utama itu

"Takpelah, korang buatlah hal korang.. biar aku sahaja yang pergi cari si Picu tu" Fang letak buku yang dia baca tadi dan terus bangun dari kerusinya "Kalau korang nampak dia, tangkap si Picu tu yea"

"Ok!" balas mereka. Boboiboy sudah membuka buku catur dia dan Harraz sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan Boboiboy. Buku tersebut keluarkan sebuah papan catur dan buah-buah catur itu sudah siap disusun di tempatnya. Mereka hanya perlu dari mana ke mana sahaja untuk gerakkan buah catur itu. Zakwan hanya duduk di tepi sambil membaca tentang peperangan yang pernah terjadi di dunia fantasy. Muka dia begitu serius sekali membaca buku itu

Fang mencari Picu di bawah meja, bahagian tepi rak buku, di celah-celah dinding, di dalam rak buku dan juga celah-celah buku tetapi dia gagal menjumpai Picu. Semakin dalam dia memasuki perpuskataan itu. Dia sudah tersesat jauh sehingga dia terjumpa sebuah pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapi dengan pintu pagar

"Jangan dia masuk dalam situ sudah.. tapi buku apa yang ada dekat situ?" Fang terasa ingin masuk ke dalam bahagian ruang perpuskataan itu. Dia berdiri di luar pintu pagar itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam itu. Ianya seperti perpuskatan di luar tetapi perpuskataan itu lebih gelap dari yang biasa. dia seperti nampak aura-aura hitam keluar dari buku-buku tersebut. Dia rasa seram sejuk berada di situ. Tangan dia sudah pegang pintu pagar tersebut dan lalu dia cuba membuka pintu pagar itu. Malangnya, pintu itu di kunci rapi dan dia tidak dapat masuk ke dalam "Habislah kalau kak Lynna marah aku.. tapi paling terus sekali, mesti abang aku akan mengamuk sebab hilangkan Picu"

"Jangan mengalah" Fang terdengar suara seseorang. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tiada siapa yang ada di situ selain daripada diri dia

"Siapa kau? Baik kau munculkan diri sebelum aku serang kau" Fang sudah keluarkan aura kuasa dia di tangan kanan dia. Mata dia perhatikan sekeliling dirinya

"Macam mana kau nak serang kalau kau sendiri tidak nampak diri aku"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap kau tapi.. kau siapa?" Fang hilangkan kuasa di tangannya "Kau orang jahat atau orang baik?"

"Aku orang baiklah" Fang mencari dari mana suara itu datang "Kau patut pandang ke bawah, pandang ke rak buku"

"Rak buku?"

"Ha ah, dekat depan kau" Fang melihat ke bawah dan dia terkejut melihat seorang budak remaja lelaki kerdil berdiri di atas buku. Size budak lelaki itu seperti size ibu jari Fang

"Erk! Kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah watak yang keluar dari sebuah buku yang bertajuk.. aku lupa pula nama buku tu" Fang merenung tajam ke arah budak itu "Hehehee.. maaf tapi kau seperti mencari sesuatu, apa dia?"

"Aku mencari makhluk warna hijau yang suka melompat-lompat, suka keluarkan lidahnya.. ada nampak tak?" kata Fang yang sudah hilang sabar

"Maaf.. takde tapi kalau kau nak tahu apa di dalam bahagian sahaja.. aku boleh ceritakan. Aku pernah masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Buku-buku yang aku nampak, semuanya tentang kegelapan dan ada setengah buku amat merbahaya untuk di baca kerana diri kita boleh jatuh dengan kegelapan itu. Kalau kau nak masuk, aku boleh tolong kau" Budak lelaki itu terus tersenyum kepada Fang

"Erm.. takpelah, aku sudah berapa kali jadi budak jahat. Nanti jadi budak jahat balik, abang aku juga yang kena selesaikan nanti. Aku pergi dulu" Fang terus beredar dari situ tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk pulang ke meja utama. Dia tidak mahu bertanya dengan budak lelaki kerdil itu, terus dia mencari jalan pulang sendiri. Tanpa disedari olehnya, budak lelaki ikut sahaja dari belakang sambil bersiul-siulan sehinggalah Fang tersedar dengan budak itu

"Wei, yang kau ikut aku apasal?"

"Saja"

"Baik kau belah sebelum aku pijak kau"

"Yelah yelah.. kalau kau nak tahu, Picu kau tu.. tadi melompat-lompat keluar dari perpuskataan ini. Semoga berjaya untuk cari jalan pulang" Budak lelaki itu terus tinggalkan Fang dan lalu dia melesapkan diri

"Cheh, tak guna budak tadi tu.. bukan nak tolong aku. Nampaknya aku sendiri kena cari jalan ke meja utama" Fang pergi ke arah tingkap perpuskataan. Mungkin dia berjalan di sebelah tingkap-tingakp itu, mungkin dia akan jumpa meja utama itu ataupun dia boleh sahaja menjerit nama kawan-kawan dia tetapi di dalam perpuskataan, mana boleh buat bising

"Macam mana ni.. Picu sudah lompat keluar dari sini dan aku pula, sesat entah di mana tapi kalau aku di takdirkan hidup di dalam perpuskataan ini, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang gembira kerana di keliling dengan buku-buku.. hehehe.. tapi mesti kak Lynna akan jumpa aku punya" Fang mengeluh di situ sambil berjalan lagi. Dia sudah hilang arah, dia tidak tahu ke mana kaki dia membawa dia pergi di dalam perpuskataan itu. Lama kelamaan, dia terdengar suara-suara yang dia kenali. Suara seperti Boboiboy sedang bergelak ketawa dengan Zakwan dan Harraz

Fang mempercepatkan pergerakan dia. Sambil itu, dia mengikut dari mana suara itu datang. Dia belok ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan balik dan terus ke depan. Akhirnya dia nampak sebuah topi oren jauh dari situ. Dia tersenyum kerana akhirnya dia telah menjumpai kawan-kawan dia. Fang terus ke depan sambil melihat tepi-tepinya kerana dia tidak mahu terlepas melihat buku-buku di dalam rak itu

"Akhirnya, jumpa pun korang"

"Selamat kembali, Fang" kata Zakwan yang tidak mengalih pandangan dia "Macam mana? Ada jumpa Picu?"

"Takde tapi ada orang beritahu aku yang Picu sudah keluar dari sini"

"Aik, siapa yang beritahu kau?" Boboiboy baru selesai arahkan buah catur dia iaitu Kuda untuk menyerang buah catur Harraz iaitu Benteng. Sudah beberapa kali Boboiboy kalah dengan Harraz tetapi dia masih mahu main lagi kerana tidak mahu mengalah "Atau suara bayangan kau sahaja"

"Mana adalah.. nantilah aku cerita tapi aku kena cepat cari si Picu tu. Nanti aku kembali balik" Fang bergegas keluar dari perpuskataan itu "Ok, cuba fikirkan diri aku adalah Picu" Dia keluarkan lidahnya dan buat mata sebelah mata besar dan sebelah mata kecil. Pengawal istana yang ada di situ, tergelak sedikit melihat Fang membuat muka pelik tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja

"Apa yang Picu suka?" Fang fikir sambil berjalan di sekitar depan pintu gerbang perpuskataan itu "Dia suka photo bombing dalam semua gambar, suka keluarkan lidah dia, muka dia macam muka blur aje dan suka makan buah.. hmmm.."

"Adik, kalau adik cari haiwan peliharaan adik tu.. mungkin dia berada di kebun buah" kata pengawal istana itu

"Boleh jadi juga, dia tu kuat makan buah.. tapi dekat mana kebun buah itu?"

"Saya boleh tunjukkan jalan" Pengawal istana itu menyuruh Fang mengikut dia. Mereka terus pergi ke pekarangan utama istana

Pengawal istana itu belok ke kiri. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu gerbang yang berdaun-daun itu. Tembok pagar itu dipenuhi dengan daun-daun juga. Lalu pengawal itu menyuruh Fang masuk ke dalam dan dia pula, akan menjaga pintu gerbang itu. Fang tidak teragak-agak untuk masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang itu. Di depan itu ada sebuah tembok daun lagi, dia hanya perlu belok ke kanan atau pun ke kiri, jadi dia memilih ke kanan. Dia belok ke kanan dan belok ke kiri, terus dia sampai ke sebuah kebun yang penuh dengan sayur-sayuran dan juga buah-buahan. Fang melihat pokok-pokok cherry berbaris dalam satu garisan, pokok-pokok buah pear di sebelahnya, sayur-sayur kobis ada di hujung kebun itu. Dia bersiar-siar sekejap di dalam kebun itu sehinggalah dia ternampak Picu sedang asyik memakan buah strawberry. Picu sebenarnya sudah lama nampak kebun itu dari tingkap istana lagi. Dia begitu gembira sekali nampak buah-buahan segar megar di kebun itu, lalu dia terus pergi ke kebun bersendirian tanpa memberitahu Fang

"Picu! Dekat sini rupanya kau.. buat orang risau aje" Picu makan strawberry terakhir dia sebelum melompat ke atas tangan Fang "Kuat makan betul kau ni.. hehehee.. selamatlah kau tak habiskan semua buah-buahan dekat sini. Jom Picu, kita balik" Fang letak Picu di atas kepalanya. Mata Picu pejam kelip pejam kelip sebab berpuas hati dalam merasai kesemua buah di dalam kebun tersebut

"Picu.. lain kali beritahu aku kalau kau lapar, ok?" Picu tidak menjawab. Fang sendiri tidak pernah dengar bunyi ataupun suara dari Picu "Hmm.. kau ni memang jenis alien yang suka berdiam diri yea tapi muka macam takde perasaan langsung" Dia tergelak sedikit di situ. Fang terus berjalan ke pintu keluar tetapi ada seseorang yang dia kenali berdiri di hadapan dinding tembok daun

"Abang?" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya "Apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Abang cari kaulah.. sampai ke sini pula kau merayap. Aku ingat kau sudah kena culik dengan musuh abang tapi selamat kak Lynna beritahu aku yang kau ada di sini bersama dengan kawan-kawan kau. Sudah, mari kita pulang. Hari pun nak dekat petang dah. Kau tu belum nak masak apa-apa lagi untuk berbuka" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Tak payah masaklah abang, kita pergi ke bazaar Ramadhan nak tak? Jomlah abang.. situ macam-macam jenis makanan ada tapi adik tak bolehlah nak cerita, takut orang tukang baca ni jadi terliur pula. Tak pasal-pasal, ada juga yang pergi buka awal.. jadi abang ikut ajelah adik"

"Yelah.. yelah tapi esok kau kena masak sup lobak merah untuk abang" Fang angguk sahaja sambil tersenyum kepada abangnya "Mari kita pulang"

"Nak ajak kak Lynna sekali tak?"

"Suka hati kaulah nak ajak dia ke tak" balas abangnya

"Ok! Adik akan ajak kak Lynna. Lepas tu bolehlah buka sama-sama dekat rumah. Nak ajak Rizu sekali tapi Rizu mesti berbuka dengan ibu dia. Idoli tu reti nak berpuasa, macam si Faye juga.. takpelah, kita bertiga ajelah buka puasa sama-sama. Mesti seronokkan.." Kaizo dengar sahajalah celoteh adiknya seperti yang sudah terkena virus celoteh dari Rizu. Mereka terus terlupa tentang Boboiboy, Zakwan dan Harraz yang masih lagi berada di dalam perpuskataan. Mereka hanya pulang ke dunia asal mereka sahaja. Setelah sampai di Pulau Rintis, barulah Lynna tegur, mana Boboiboy, Zakwan dan Harraz?

"Alamak, adik lupa tentang dia orang! MAAFKAN AKU, KAWAN-KAWAN!"

* * *

Di perpuskataan istana Lynna,

Boboiboy, Zakwan dan Harraz telah di tegur oleh pengawal istana itu. Mereka terlalu leka sangat di situ sehingga tidak melihat jam sudah pukul berapa. Tinggal satu jam sahaja untuk berbuka

"Apa? FANG SUDAH BALIK AWAL? LANGSUNG TAK BERITAHU KITA ORANG?"

"Yea tapi.. saya akan bawa kamu ke bilik puteri Lynna, untuk pulang ke dunia sana" kata pengawal istana itu sambil tersengih

"Takpe.. habis buka puasa nanti, aku akan kenakan si Fang tu" kata Boboiboy yang sudah berapi-api tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia dulu

"Aku akan buli dia sepuas-puasnya nanti.. hehehe tapi kali ini buli ada makna" kata pula Zakwan. Lalu mereka pandang ke arah Harraz

"Err.. aku takde benda nak kenakan dia tapi kalau aku kalahkan dia dalam permainan catur boleh lah" Harraz tersengih sambil angkat buku catur itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau buku itu boleh bawa ke dunia mereka ataupun tidak. Jadi dia terpaksa simpan balik buku tersebut. Dia fikir, guna catur biasa sahaja untuk berlawan dengan Fang

"Hmm.. boleh juga tu, kalau dia kalah.. esok juga kita paksa dia tolong kita orang buat bubur lambuk dekat masjid.. heheee" Aura-aura kenakalan Boboiboy sudah mula keluar "Mari kita balik dan kita kenakan si alien tu.. HAHAHAA!"

"Ok, kawan kita sudah tak berapa nak betul" bisik Zakwan kepada Harraz

"Hmm.. ini gara-gara sebab Fang lupakan kita orang dekat sini" balas Harraz

Maka, malam itu, selepas sahaja mereka habis berbuka puasa, habis selesai solat terawih, barulah mereka pergi kejar si Fang sebab lupakan tentang mereka bertiga. Selamatlah Boboiboy tidak gunakan kuasa 7 dia untuk pergi belasah Fang. Keesokannya, dia terpaksa tolong buat bubur lambuk bersama Boboiboy, Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz. Kalau tidak, rancangan Fang pada hari ini adalah untuk pergi bersiar-siar bersama Rizu di bandar tetapi dia terpaksalah batalkan rancangan itu untuk menjalani hukuman dia

"Itulah, lupa lagi tentang kita orang.. sekarang terimalah hukuman dari kita orang"

"Diamlah kau, Boboiboy" balas Fang dengan hati dia yang sudah berapi-api tapi dia tak tahu, dia yang buat silap. Jadi dia rela dikenakan hukuman itu

* * *

 **Hehehehee.. ok ke? kalau tak ok.. maaf semua T_T akhir-akhir ni asyik cerita pasal adventure aje.. ahakzz xD kisah sedih, author belum ada idea lagi.. maaf yea**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **afiq - hai!**

 **guest - thank you :3 sebab katakan chapter 11 tu best xD hehehe... harap chapter lain pun best juga bagi diri kamu :3 kalau tak best, maaf T_T uwaa!**

 **miss blank - welcome back my dear! hehehe.. windu dekat miss blank blank.. meh nak peyuk peyuk dia**

 **Ai Nad - wah! belajar naik motor :3 bestnya! hehee.. good luck yea :D dan berusahalah! author hari tu cari komik bbb no.3 tapi takde lagi.. UWAAA! Takpe, author akan tetap cari juga! mesti beli.. hehehe**

 **mysterious girl - Fang panggil diri dia abang Fely sewaktu dia bercakap dengan Emmy atau terdesak sangat untuk menyuruh Emmy buatkan sesuatu untuk dia xD hehehee.. kalau nak mengenali diri author :P kenalah add fb author xD**

 **Aisyah - hai aisyah! wah banyak betul permintaan dari kawan-kawan aisyah, mesti tak senang tangankan.. hehehe.. jadikan fang sebagai perempuan.. nanti author fikirkan idea ok :D dah lama tak tukarkan dia jadi gadis ayu xD hehehee**

 **Lizz - windu author dengan Lizz.. it's ok Lizz kalau jarang review.. Lizz mesti sibuk dengan hal-hal Lizz kan :D bunuh? koma? o_0 kalau bunuh tu, tak nak lah xD hahaha.. kalau koma takpe.. selamat berpuasa Lizz!**

 **miss mysteri - lawa lukisan Emmy :D memang comel avatar Emmy tu! kalau lukis wajah Emmy sendiri ada tak? xD hehehee.. mesti comelkan :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Next update hari Jumaat or Sabtu ok :D**

 **-Sayonara-**


	83. Quidditch

**Haluuuuu! How are you today? semua sihat? Puasa macam mana? hehe.. apa pendapat korang dengan episode 10 Boboiboy Galaxy?**

 **Kisah kali ini ada kena mengena dengan novel or movie harry potter.. kalau nak tahu, silakan baca :P**

 **Thank you semua! Kerana sudi memberikan review! dan juga sudi membaca ff ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Quidditch**

Awal pagi, Fang sudah melihat seekor makhluk berwarna hijau sedang duduk diam di atas meja ruang tamu dengan mukanya penuh dengan solekan. Muka Picu telah dipakaikan dengan gincu, blusher, eye shadow, bulu mata palsu dan antena dia telah diikatkan dengan ribbon berwarna pink. Picu tidak mengamuk ataupun rasa rimas dengan solekan tersebut. Mata dia sebelah besar, sebelah kecil dan kali ini, antena dia bergoyang-goyang di situ. Dia seperti suka pula dengan solekan tersebut

"Siapa pula pergi jahanamkan alien peliharaan kak Lynna ni?" Fang ternampak sekeping kertas yang ada di hadapan Picu. Soalan dia tadi sudah terjawap di situ. Lalu dia mengangkat kertas tersebut "Landak yang buat" berkerut-kerut dahi Fang. Dia kenal tulisan itu tetapi dia perlukan kepastian sebelum dia tuduh orang tersebut. Lalu dia buka kertas yang seterusnya

"Ini bukan tulisan Lily.. cheh! Sempat lagi tak nak mengaku salah" Fang buka kertas yang terakhir dan lalu dia baca "Kalau bukan Lily, siapa punya kerja?" Dahi dia berkerut-kerut lagi "Ini mesti geng si Trio Huru Hara.. kasihan kau yea, Picu. Jadi mangsa budak tiga orang tu. Takpe takpe.. nanti aku balas dendam dekat dia orang balik, demi Picu kak Lynna! Mereka telah mempergunakan Picu untuk kepentingan mereka tersendiri! Aku akan tuntut bela, kak Lynna janganlah rasa sedih ok.. Adik akan ajar dia orang secukup-cukupnya! Picu ini bukanlah bahan mainan, tetapi dia adalah makhluk alien yang mempunyai perasaan seperti kita juga"

"Apa yang kau sedang bersandiwara tu Pang?" Fang paling mukanya ke arah tangga rumah. Abang dia iaitu Kaizo, sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar pergi ke bandar dengan Lynna hari ini. Mereka ingin ke pasaraya untuk masak petang nanti "Apasal dengan Picu tu?"

"Budak-budak Trio Huru Hara punya kerja.. abang bagilah dia orang latihan tempur sebab seksa Picu" Fang tersenyum nakal kepada abangnya

"Hmmm... betul ke mereka yang buat? Kau jangan nak main tuduh sahaja.. entah-entah kau sendiri yang punya kerja" Dari tersenyum nakal Fang, terus berubah menjadi masam. Kaizo abaikan sahaja adiknya yang sudah berapi-api itu. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan terkejut melihat seekor anak kucing sedang berguling-guling di dalam timbunan tepung di bawah meja makan. Bulu dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan tepung

"IDOLI!" Fang lari masuk ke dalam dapur untuk melihat apa yang Idoli sudah lakukan sehingga membuat abang dia menjerit "KENAPA KAU MAIN DENGAN TEPUNG-TEPUNG ITU?" Idoli keluar dari meja itu dan terus berubah menjadi manusia kucing yang penuh dengan kesan tepung. Muka dia penuh dengan tepung "Apa alasan kau?"

"Hehehee... kakak Lily yang bagi Idoli main dengan tepung. Dia cakap, tepung tu dia terlebih beli. Jadi dia berikan kepada Idoli" balas Idoli dengan wajah ceria dia "Abang Kaizo nak berguling sekali dengan Idoli?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja

"Berani betul si Idoli ni.. tak takut langsung dengan kemarahan abang aku" Fang mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil berbisik "Tapi bagus juga si anak kucing tak takut.. abang aku mesti bangga dengan peminat si kecil dia ni"

"Idoli, kemana si pelik tu pergi?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kakak Lily keluar dengan kakak Faye dan kakak Bella.. dia orang cakap, dia orang nak buat biskut raya dekat rumah kakak Ying pula tapi masa dia orang sampai, dia orang pergi main-main dengan Picu. Kak Lynna balik rumah sekejap, sebab terlupa sesuatu tapi kak Lynna belum sampai lagi dari tadi" Idoli kibas-kibas rambut dia yang penuh dengan tepung "Abang Kaizo marah Idoli ke sebab sepahkan dapur?"

"Hmm... disebabkan Idoli tidak begitu takut dengan abang. Jadi abang tidak marah dengan Idoli. Abang cuma marah dekat si pelik tu aje sebab bagi kau main dengan tepung tapi.. lain kali jangan nak bazirkan tepung itu dan jangan nak sepahkan dapur. Tepung tu boleh buat makanan ikan kau" Idoli terus buat muka comel kerana terdengar perkataan ikan "Pang, kau kemaskan dapur ni"

"Aik, adik pulak yang kena.. apasal tak suruh Idoli aje yang kemaskan"

"Menjawab pula kau ni" Kaizo jentik hidung adiknya "Kau kan suka berkemas dan kebersihan adalah penting di dalam diri kau"

"Betul juga tu! Baiklah, adik akan kemaskan dapur ni sampai bersih!" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kerana berjaya memaksa adik dia kemaskan dapur "Abang pergilah keluar.. adik nak kemas dapur ni. Jangan lupa bawa Idoli sekali" Fang sudah pergi untuk mengambil penyapu yang ada di tepi almari dapur

"Jom Idoli, kita bersihkan badan kau. Lepas tu, abang bawa kau pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar dengan kak Lynna" kata Kaizo sambil keluar dari dapur tersebut bersama Idoli

"YEAHHHH! JALAN-JALAN! IDOLI NAK MAINAN BOLEH?" Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Kaizo dengan harapan, Kaizo benarkan dia beli sebuah mainan untuk bermain bersama Rizu nanti "Bolehkan abang Kaizo?"

"Bagi ajelah Kaizo. Dia kan kanak-kanak yang suka bermain tanpa perlu fikirkan masalah dunia" Muncul Lynna di belakang Kaizo "Kalau kau tak bagi, biar aku sahaja yang belikan untuk dia"

"Suka hati kaulah" balas Kaizo "Lagipun, mainan dia bertimbun dekat dalam bilik tetamu tu. Sudah jadi macam bilik mainan.. ni nak tambahkan lagi mainan baru"

"Ala, nanti dia pulang ke planet dia, mesti Idoli akan bawa balik kesemua mainan dia.. betul tak Idoli?" Lynna mengusap kepala Idoli

"Betul betul!" Idoli angguk kepala dia dan lalu dia peluk Lynna "Sayang kakak Lynna! Jom kak Lynna, kita pergi kedai mainan!"

"Jom!"

"Habislah rumah aku penuh dengan mainan nanti" mengeluh Kaizo sambil melihat Lynna angkat Picu dan letak dia atas kepala dia "Selamatlah rumah aku ni tak jadi Zoo.. kalau tidak, boleh naik stress aku" Kaizo tarik nafas dan terus tenangkan diri dia. Kening sebelah dia terangkat seketika apabila dia terdengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya

"Idoli datang!" Idoli terus berlari ke pintu rumah dan lalu dia membukanya. Belum sempat Idoli nak katakan hai, Kaizo sudah menjerit sekuat hati

"PANG! KEKASIH HATI KAU DATANG!"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Dari dapur terus ke pintu rumah, Fang berlari pecut untuk melihat kekasih hatinya iaitu donut lobak merah tetapi bukan donut yang muncul, Yaya yang muncul di pintu rumah dia "ABANG! BILA MASA KAWAN ADIK KEKASIH HATI ADIK! ABANG NI SAJA NAK BAGI ADIK MARAHKAN!" Fang menghentak-hentak kakinya untuk kembali ke dapur

"Eh Fang, mana boleh marah-marah dalam bulan Ramadhan. Kau sepatutnya bersabar bukan marah, nanti batal puasa kau"

"SUKA HATI AKU LAH!" Fang terus masuk ke dalam dapur dan sambung kemaskan dapur untuk tenangkan pemikiran dia

"Maaf yea Yaya.. dia orang tu memang macam tu, suka sangat cari pasal.. Yaya datang sini sebab apa?" tanya Lynna dengan matanya melirik ke sebuah bakul yang di jinjing oleh Yaya

"Hehehee... tapi Fang tu sepatutnya sabar dengan gurauan abang Kaizo tapi... takpelah.. Yaya datang sebab nak bagi kuih yang Yaya buat untuk kawan-kawan Yaya. Untuk kak Lynna pun ada sekali" Yaya keluarkan dua bekas plastik makanan dan di dalam bekas itu ada kuih seri muka. Lalu dia berikan kepada Lynna "Nanti kak Lynna makanlah bila buka puasa"

"Terima kasih Yaya. Nanti akak berikan kepada Fang dan abang Kaizo kuih ni ok"

"Sama-sama!" Yaya terus terbangkan diri dia untuk pergi ke rumah kawan dia yang seterusnya

"Apa yang dia berikan tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Dia bagi kuih. Jomlah kita pergi.. tapi sebelum tu, aku simpan kuih ni dekat dapur kejap" Kaizo melihat Lynna menuju ke dapur dan selepas itu dia melihat Idoli sudah menjadi seekor anak kucing. Dia sedang menjilat bulu-bulu dia yang ada kesan tepung itu

"Ada-ada aje si anak kucing ni" bisik Kaizo

* * *

"Hai Fang, lambat kau sampai hari ni" Boboiboy tersenyum melihat kawan dia sudah tiba di kedai Tok Aba

"Hai... aku lambat sebab sibuk kemas dapur. Si Idoli buat sepah dekat dapur, habis satu lantai penuh dengan tepung. Si pelik tu punya kerjalah, dia bagi Idoli main dengan tepung pulak" Fang terus duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba dengan perasaan geram dia terhadap Lily "Aku rasa macam nak aje sekeh kepala si pelik tu"

"Sabar ajelah Fang" kata Boboiboy yang ada di sebelah dia

"Sekarang Fang dah ada dekat sini.. apa rancangan kita?" tanya Zakwan

"Hmm.. kita pergi main bola nak tak?"

"Tak nak lah Gopal. Kita buat sesuatu benda yang tidak memenatkan" Boboiboy rasa bosan pula kalau sepanjang hari asyik duduk dekat kedai Tok Aba sambil tengok TV sahaja "Hmm.. kita main game nak tak?"

"Game apa?" Harraz terfikir pula tentang game pengembaraan mereka sehari sebelum puasa "Game macam hari tu ke?"

"Game hantu pun best juga" Gopal terus bersemangat kalau di ajak main game, lebih-lebih lagi game Papa Zola atau game hantu "Main video game dekat rumah aku pun ok juga. Appa aku gerenti tak kan marah-marah kita orang punya"

"Game aje kau tahu.. cubalah buat perkara yang berfaedah daripada main game" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Fang

"Tapi.. kau pun ikut jugakan main game.. hehehe"

"Itu lain Boboiboy. Game tu bukan macam video game biasa. Game yang telah diberikan oleh Emmy sebelum ini adalah game yang kita sendiri boleh beraksi. Baru syok daripada duduk atas kerusi, hasilkan lemak-lemak dekat badan kita ni macam si Gopal tu, baik aku pergi main game Emmy punya. Bolehlah kita bersenam dan berfikir pada masa yang sama! Aku tiba-tiba rasa semangat pula nak main game dari makmal si Emmy tu. Apa kata kita hari ni main game dekat makmal Emmy.. mungkin kita dapat bermain game hantu lagi sekali"

"Aku ikut sahaja! Janji game" Gopal tidak berapa kisah sangat, asalkan game, dia akan ikut sertai

"Wei wei, tak naklah main game yang memenatkan diri kita. Mainlah game biasa biasa sahaja macam game uno ke, main catur ke, pergi tolong orang ke, pergi kelas mengaji ke, tolong budak-budak perempuan buat biskut raya ke, bersihkan masjid ke.." tetapi kawan-kawan Boboiboy tidak dengar kerana mereka sedang sibuk berbincang tentang sesuatu "Aduh.. membazir air liur aku aje.. wei! korang dengar tak aku cakap tadi?"

"Tak" jawab Gopal "Tapi aku setuju dengan cadangan kau"

"Aik, tak dengar tapi setuju.. macam mana tu?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia kerana rasa pelik dengan ayat Gopal

"Macam ni Boboiboy. Aku tak naklah sakitkan hati kau, jadi aku pura-pura dengar dan pura-pura setuju sahaja.. hehehee" Boboiboy terus merenung tajam ke arah Gopal yang sudah tersengih tu "Jangan marah aku, Boboiboy. Aku kan kawan terbaik kau. Lepas ni kita pergi tolong sesiapa ok"

"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah, Gopal tapi aku tak marah pun dekat kau" Boboiboy turun dari bangku kerusi dia "Aku nak pergi kelas mengaji, korang nak ikut tak?"

"Aku nak ikut!" kata Harraz "Aku sudah lama tak mengaji, asyik sibuk dengan hal sekolah aje. Sekarang ni, time cuti.. adalah masa untuk aku mengaji. Esok ajelah kita main game"

"Aku pun nak ikut sekali" kata Zakwan pula

"Hmm.. korang pergilah, aku pergi tolong budak-budak perempuan buat biskut raya.. bestnya!" Gopal sudah terbayangkan pelbagai biskut raya yang telah dibuat oleh kawan-kawan perempuan dia "Bolehlah aku jadi tukang rasa"

"Makan aje tahu.. kau ni macam si Faye tu, asyik makan aje"

"Hehehe.. biarkanlah mereka, Fang. Kau nak ikut aku pergi ke masjid? Bolehlah kau dengar kita orang mengaji nanti"

"Aku takde benda nak buat, aku ikut ajelah korang.. jadi kita main esok sahajalah" Fang mengalah dan setuju sahaja dengan rancangan Boboiboy. Malam itu juga dia pergi melihat rakan-rakan islam dia pergi solat terawih. Tenang hati dia melihat keindahan dan ketenangan yang ada di masjid itu. Ayu pula dia melihat Yaya dan Bella pada malam itu, mereka berdua memakai telekung untuk pergi ke masjid. Boboiboy, Zakwan, Harraz dan Rizu ada di situ juga. Dia hanya duduk di kerusi luar masjid untuk melihat mereka solat terawih berjemaah

* * *

Keesokannya, Emmy sudah menghubungi mereka pada malam semalam untuk berkumpul di padang sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis. Fang bersama dengan dua orang budak kecil iaitu Rizu dan Idoli, sedang menunggu kedatangan kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Mereka duduk bersila di tepi padang sekolah. Fang sendiri tidak tahu apa rancangan dari Emmy sebenarnya

"Itu kakak Emmy dengan robot dia" Rizu bangun dan terus melambai-lambai ke arah Emmy "KAKAK EMMY!"

"MY LITTLE PENGUIN!" Emmy melambai balik ke arah Rizu

"Hehehee.. kenapa kakak Emmy panggil abang Rizu penguin?"

"Sebab muka dia ada seiras-iras penguin atau dia secomel penguin atau abang Fang memang tak tahu kenapa dia di panggil penguin" Fang mengusap-gusap dagunya kerana fikirkan macam mana Rizu boleh dapat gelaran penguin. Adakah Rizu sebenarnya dari keturunan penguin seperti dia dari keturunan landak "Erk! Apasal aku terfikir aku dari keturunan landak pulak ni.. Ini mesti si Lily sudah bubuh racun dekat otak aku sampai aku sendiri terfikir yang aku dari keturunan landak" Berapi-api hati Fang sambil memikirkan Lily dengan jeritan nyaring dia

"Hehehe.. abang Fang ni kelakarlah" Idoli melihat sebuah robot bentuk manusia sedang menarik sesuatu dari belakang. Terdapat sebuah trolli yang ditarik oleh robot itu menggunakan tali besi. Dia atas trolli itu ada sebuah kotak besi besar. Rasa ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, timbul di dalam hati Fang

"Emmy bawa apa tu?"

"Abang Fely kena tunggu yang lain sampai, baru Emmy beritahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini"

"Ala, kakak Emmy.. Idoli nak tahu.. bolehlah bolehlah bolehlah" Idoli terus bertukar menjadi seekor anak kucing. Dia geselkan badan berbulu dia di kaki Emmy "Meow meow meow meow"

"Pandai pula dia pujuk" Emmy angkat anak kucing itu dan lalu dia belai kepala anak kucing tersebut "AAAACHUMMMM! Adeh... Emmy ada alahan dengan haiwan berbulu ni"

"Kasihan kakak Emmy" Rizu ambil anak kucing tersebut dari tangan Emmy "Idoli dengan abang Pizu aje, ok"

"Wuuuu... comelnya anak berbulus ni.. hello Idoli! Idoli nak tak jadi haiwan peliharaan kakak Lily? atau jadi anak kucing angkat kepada kakak Lily! Nanti setiap hari kakak Lily bagi makanan banyak-banyak supaya Idoli jadi gemuk dan gebu.. BESTNYA!" Lily ambil Idoli dari tangan Rizu dan lalu dia peluk anak kucing itu seperti memeluk teddy bear

"Alolooo.. comelnya bila Idoli jadi kucing" Yaya mengusap kepala Idoli

"Kalau kita ikat ribbon dekat leher dia mesti comel"

"Ha ah Ying.. lagi bertambah comel si Idoli ni" kata Faye sambil menangkap gambar Idoli bersama Lily

"Heheheee... Idoli kalau boleh, jangan membesar terlalu cepat yea. Abadikanlah zaman kanak-kanak kamu wahai Idoli yang serba comel dan jangan nak ikut telunjuk perangai si potato boy ni.. kentang goreng ni memang banyak sangat minyak, asyik nak mendidih aje kerja dia.. hehehee" Fang genggam tangannya kerana terlampau geram sangat dengan Bella

"Sabar Fang, bawak bertenang.. jangan nak mengamuk" Fang menoleh ketepi, muka yang dia kenali ada di sebelah dia. Muka kawan baik dia yang sentiasa tenang dan ceria iaitu Boboiboy "Kau dah lama sampai ke?"

"Dah lama dah.." balas Fang. Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz ada di situ juga tetapi dia rasa hairan, kenapa Mimiko dan Momoki ada di sini juga? "Emmy panggil dia orang berdua sekali ke?"

"Siapa, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Alien kembar tu lerr"

"Ohhh... agaknya Emmy kot yang agak dia orang. Lagipun Mimiko dan Momoki takde buat jahat dah dekat sini" Boboiboy melihat Momoki berbual-bual dengan kawan-kawan perempuan dia kecuali Lily kerana Lily sudah sorok di sebalik pokok. Manakala Mimiko pula sedang berborak dengan Gopal. Dia sudah mengajak Gopal untuk pergi ke bazaar Ramadhan di bandar Pulau Rintis bersama tetapi keputusan Gopal, tidak tahu samada dia mahu pergi ataupun tidak

"Semua sudah ada dekat sini! EMMY AKAN MEMPERKENALKAN SUKAN KITA PADA HARI INI ADALAH QUIDDITCH! Sukan dari dunia Harry Potter!"

"WAHHH! PIZU SUKA HARRY POTTER!" Rizu meloncat-loncat kegembiraan di situ "Pizu nak main sekali boleh?"

"Boleh tapi Rizu tak takut tinggi ke nanti?" tanya Fang yang sudah bangun dari tempat duduk dia tadi "Nanti Rizu menggigil dekat atas penyapu, macam mana?"

"Takpe! Pizu akan beranikan diri demi novel dan movie tercinta! PIZU ADALAH PIZU YANG BERANI DAN KUAT! Macam abang Fang" Rizu terus peluk Fang sepuas hati "Pizu nak jadi kuat macam abang Fang"

"Macam kakak Bella tak nak ke?"

"Tak nak sebab kakak Bella suka sangat buat abang Fang marah"

"HAHAHAAA! Tengok, adik angkat aku sendiri tak nak jadi macam kau" kata Fang dengan begitu bangganya

"Oh takpe, kau tengoklah nanti.. aku akan kalahkan kau!" Bella terus paling mukanya ke arah lain "Hehehehehe... aku akan tunjukkan kehebatan aku di dalam bidang sukan"

"Aiyooo.. nak cari pasal dengan si Fang lagi ke?"

"Ha ah Ying, aku memang sentiasa tidak puas hati dengan si panas baran tu.. HAHAHAA! Tapi aku memang suka bersaing dengan dia.. HAHAHAA!" Bella gelak di situ sambil mencekak pinggang sampai orang lain pun tengok Bella semacam "HAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Macam-macam betul korang ni, asyik nak bergaduh aje"

"Ala Yaya, dulu masa darjah 6 sebelum Bella pindah ke sini.. lu pun selalu bergaduh dengan Fang apa.. sekarang ni sudah jarang nampak korang bergaduh, apa cerita?" Yaya terus diamkan diri kerana tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa "Hehehee.. tapi jangan ambik hati sangat, aku bergurau sahaja maa"

"Takdelah, mana ada ambik hati pun. Aku jarang bergaduh dengan dia sebab takde apa nak di gaduhkan. Aku hormat dia dan dia hormat aku" Yaya tersenyum di situ sambil memerhatikan Emmy membuka kotak besi dia

Mereka semua datang dekat dan mengeliling kotak besi tersebut untuk melihat apakah yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Terdapat beberapa gelung besi kecil di dalam kotak itu. Di bawahnya 14 batang penyapu dan di bawah penyapu-penyapu itu ada sebuah kotak kecil. Emmy mengambil 3 gelung besi dan lalu dia melemparkan ke hujung padang sekolah. Gelung-gelung besi itu terus terapung di udara di dalam satu barisan dan ianya menjadi besar sedikit. Dia mengambil 3 lagi gelung besi dan buat benda yang sama seperti tadi tetapi kali ini di sebelah hujung padang lagi satu. Kanan dan kiri padang itu terdapat 3 gelung besi terapung di udara. Mereka sangat kagum dengan kehebatan Emmy dan ianya seperti sebuah pertunjukkan ahli silap mata. Orang yang lalu lalang di luar kawasan sekolah pun, rasa terpegun seketika. Mereka ingin melihat apa yang berlaku nanti. Ada yang sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah. Mereka hanya duduk bersila di tepi-tepi padang dan menunggu apa yang akan berlaku sebentar nanti

"Baiklah, Emmy akan bahagikan kita semua kepada 2 pasukan. Dalam pasukan itu terdapat 7 orang!"

"Tapi Emmy, macam mana kita nak bahagi-bahagikan kita semua? Nanti ada juga yang berlaku tidak adil"

"Betul tu abang Baik" Apa yang di maksudkan oleh Emmy tadi ialah abang Boboiboy "Jadi Emmy telah sediakan beberapa kertas yang sudah dilipat, ada dua warna di dalam kertas itu. Biru dan merah. Jadi korang kenalah ambil satu sahaja kertas tapi jangan buka dulu" Satu per satu kertas itu sudah di ambil mereka kecuali Idoli. Dia masih lagi di dalam pelukan Lily. Kertas terakhir adalah untuk Emmy sendiri

"Sudah boleh buka ke?" tanya Fang

"Sudah!" Emmy melihat reaksi mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum dia membuka kertas dia

"Lily pasukan merah! My BBB-CHAN pasukan mana?" Lalu Boboiboy tunjuk kertas dia dan terus Lily menangis di situ "UWAAAA! Tak sama pasukan dengan my BBB-CHAN"

"Jangan risau bunga hati ku, Momoki akan menjaga bunga Lily kerana kita adalah pasukan yang sama"

"ERK!" Lily terus larikan diri bersama Idoli di dalam dakapan dia. Entah ke mana dia lari, semua tidak tahu

"Adeh, apasal lah aku sama pasukan dengan si pelik dan si kasanova tu" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri "Siapa lagi pasukan merah?" Hanya Yaya, Harraz, Momoki dan Faye yang angkat tangan "Emmy pasukan apa?"

"MERAH! EMMY SAMA PASUKAN DENGAN ABANG FELY FELY!"

"Alaaaaaaaaa... Pizu tak sama pasukan dengan abang Fang" Rizu tunjuk kertas dia kepada Fang. Dia di dalam pasukan biru bersama Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal, Bella, Zakwan dan juga Mimiko "Tapi Pizu tak nak kalah dengan pasukan abang Fang.. hehehehe tapi Pizu tahu, yang kakak Bella akan bermain dengan ganas di dalam permainan ini!"

"Betul tu Rizu! Kakak Bella akan ajar si landak tu sepuas-puasnya! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Eleh, boleh ke kalahkan pasukan aku?" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil tersenyum sinis

"Boleh aje sebab pasukan aku ada Zakwan" kata Bella dengan berlagaknya "Oh yea, jangan lupa Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia orangkan ahli pasukan bola sepak yang handal.. hehehehe"

"Eleh, kita tengoklah nanti siapa akan menang" Fang dan Bella bertentangan mata. Kawan-kawan mereka hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Memang kuat betul persaingan dia orang. Lagi kuat daripada kau dan Fang dulu" kata Yaya kepada Boboiboy

"Kau pun apa kurangnya, suka bersaing dengan Ying. Masing-masing tak nak mengalah dan tetap nak dapatkan nombor satu.. hehehehe... kalau kau dengan Fang bersaing, apalah akan terjadi nanti" Boboiboy hanya dapat bayangkan Fang akan berlagak kerana dapat kalahkan saingan dia dan Yaya pula, akan beredar dan sedikit merajuk dengan Fang "Itu ajelah kot yang aku dapat bayangkan"

"Apa yang Boboiboy bayangkan tu?" Lily sudah pun kembali di situ "Adakah Boboiboy bayangkan yang Lily ada di dalam bayangan Boboiboy itu.." Dia terus bayangkan diri dia dan Boboiboy menari di istana awan "Bestnya"

"Err... rasanya kita perlu mulakan permainan kita sekarang" Emmy mengeluarkan satu per satu penyapu di dalam kotak besi itu. Penyapu itu akan di tunggang oleh mereka dan mereka akan terbang di udara untuk bermain dengan permainan sukan tersebut. Selepas itu Emmy keluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dan lalu dia membukanya. Terdapat 4 bola di dalam kotak itu. Satu bola dalam size bola sepak, dua bola sizenya kecil daripada bola tadi dan satu lagi bola yang sizenya seperti kacang walnut

"WUUUUUU! BOLA BOLA!"

"Wei pelik, kau tak pernah tengok bola ke?"

"Pernah! Bola api Blaze, bola angin Taufan, bola tanah Gempa, bola akar Thorn, bola pedang Halilintar.. apa lagi yea.. bola bola bola bola bola" Fang terus ketuk kepala Lily dengan penyapu "HAH! BEBOLA AIR ICE! YEAHHH! Terima kasih landak sebab ketuk kepala Lily"

"Cheh, ingatkan nak menangis tadi.. rupanya bukan" bisik Fang

"Ok ok... Emmy sekarang explain apa kegunaan bola-bola ini. Bola pertama adalah bola Quaffle.. tiga Chaser akan jaringkan gol ke dalam gelung tersebut.. tak kisahlah mana-mana pun. Satu goal dapat 10 markah" Emmy tunjuk bola bersize bola sepak itu. Seterusnya dia angkat sebuah bola sizenya lebih kecil dari bola tadi "Ini adalah Bludger. Dua orang Beater akan melindungi rakan-rakan pasukannya daripada bola ini. Jadi mereka boleh menghantar bola bludger ini untuk menghalang pasukan lain dengan menggunakan kayu ini" Emmy tunjuk 4 batang pemukul kayu. Bola tadi, dia simpan balik ke dalam kotak tersebut

"Wuuu.. boleh main ketuk-ketuk kepala orang.. hehehehee... sesuai untuk landak ni" Lily bayangkan dia sedang ketuk anak patung landak. Fang menahan kemarahan dia sambil menggenggamkan tangannya

"Bola terakhir sekali adalah bola yang di panggil bola snitch" Emmy angkat sebuah bola dalam bentuk kecil, lebih kecil dari bola tadi. Warnanya keemas-emasan. Lalu sepasang sayap keluar dari bola tersebut "Pemain Seeker akan mencari bola ni, siapa yang dapat tangkap bola ini.. pasukan mereka akan menang! Tapi Seeker ini perlulah mempunyai mata yang tajam sebab bola ni akan terbang laju.. hehehhee... dan ahli pasukan yang terakhir adalah Goalkeeper. Seperti biasa, dia akan menjaga tiang goal. Kiranya dia macam penjaga goal bola sepak.. ok, itu sahaja tentang permainan Quidditch dan posisi mereka.. sekarang kita cuma pilih siapa di posisi mana"

Mereka faham dengan penerangan Emmy tadi kerana semuanya pernah menonton atau membaca novel Harry Potter. Jadi Emmy tidak perlu menerangkannya lagi sekali. Mereka berpecah mengikut kumpulan masing-masing untuk bincangkan posisi mereka. Fang bersama ahli-ahli pasukan dia iaitu Yaya, Emmy, Momoki, Lily, Faye dan Harraz berdiri jauh sedikit daripada pasukan biru, untuk bincangkan posisi masing-masing. Semua pandang Fang kerana mereka anggap Fang adalah ketua kapten pasukan mereka. Dia menjadi lebih suka menjadi seorang kapten

"Baiklah, Emmy.. kau paling kecil dan aku yakin, kau dapat mengejar bola Snitch tu dengan pantas sekali"

"Baik abang Fely!" Emmy berikan tabik kepada Fang

"Errmm.. aku tak yakin yang Harraz yang boleh jadi Chaser, jadi kau dan Lily jadi Beater"

"Wuuuu.. Lily boleh main ketuk-ketuk dan pukul-pukul orang" Lily terus teruja dengan posisi dia "Lily lebih rela ketuk orang daripada tangkap orang ataupun bola! Karang tak pasal-pasal tertangkap MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Wei, kau jangan nak pepandai ketuk orang ok.. kau pergi pukul bola Bludger dan halang pasukan Biru! Jangan nak lembut sangat depan Boboiboy"

"Baik kapten landak" kata Lily tetapi hati dia tetap nak berlembut dengan Boboiboy "Harraz, kita akan menjadi Beater yang terhandal ok!"

"Err.. ok" balas Harraz sambil tersengih

"Faye dan Yaya.. korang jadi Chaser dan Momoki... kau jadi Goalkeeper. Semua setuju dengan posisi masing-masing?"

"Setuju kapten landak!" jawab mereka semua sambil tergelak kecil. Berapi-apai hati Fang apabila dia di panggil kapten landak. Sedang mereka melihat Fang yang cuba menahan diri dia daripada mengamuk atau marah-marah, di pasukan Biru pula, Boboiboy telah dilantik sebagai ketua kapten pasukan biru

"Apa posisi kita orang, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying

"Ok, Gopal jadi goalkeeper sebab kau memang handal dalam posisi tu" Gopal terus bangga dengan diri dia. Boboiboy sambung balik "Aku, Bella dan Zakwan akan jadi Chaser. Lagipun pasukan merah tiada siapa yang handal dalam sukan, kecuali si Fang tu. Rizu jadi Seeker. Ying dan Mimiko jadi Beater. Ok?"

"OK!" kata mereka semua

"Semua sudah siap berbincang?" Emmy muncul di situ

"Sudah Emmy" balas Boboiboy

"Ok, sekarang kita mulakan permainan kita tapi jangan lupa penyapu korang yea.. heheehe.. eh kejap, siapa nak jadi pengadil yea" Emmy melihat kanan kiri dia tetapi setiap kawan-kawan dia sudah ada posisi masing-masing. Kalau boleh, dia nak Papa Zola jadi pengadil tetapi Papa Zola tiada di situ pula. Yang ada pun Prode dengan Adudu di tepi padang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditch tersebut

"ABANG ROBOT!" Emmy memanggil Probe sambil melambai-lambai tangannya kepada Probe

"EMMY! MY BEST FRIEND!" Adudu terus ketuk kepala Probe dengan tin cawan dia "ADEH ADEH ADEH! JANGAN ENCIK BOSS! ENCIK BOSS TETAP BEST FRIEND SAYA JUGA!"

"BEST FRIEND APA KEBENDANYA! KAU TU ROBOT SETIA AKU! BOLEH PULA KAU PERGI BERKAWAN DENGAN MUSUH KEPADA MUSUH AKU! AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Adudu masih tidak berpuas hati, dia teruskan dengan ketukan dia terhadap robot kesayangan dia yang suka buat hal tetapi mempunyai hati yang baik dan sentiasa setia dengan encik bossnya

"Err... cari orang lainlah macam ni" Emmy mencari orang yang sesuatu untuk mencari pengadil. Semua manusia yang ada di situ, semuanya dia tidak begitu kenal "Ala, tak kan nak suruh si Idoli pula jadi pengadil"

"Takpe, biar aku sahaja yang jadi pengadil" Muncul Kaizo bersama Lynna dan makhluk hijau mereka iaitu Picu. Mulut Picu penuh dengan sebiji strawberry yang dia sedang kunyah di atas kepala Lynna. Mata dia asyik pejam kelip pejam kelip sahaja "Aku akan berikan keadilan terhadap perlawanan itu. Kepada sesiapa yang main taktik kotor, aku akan hukum orang itu" Emmy terus tersenyum lebar kerana dia setuju sangat dengan pengadil yang garang seperti singa

"YEAH! ABANG BERUANG JADI PENGADIL! JOM SEMUA! KITA BOLEH MULAKAN PERMAINAN KITA! AMBIK PENYAPU KORANG!"

Satu demi satu, penyapu itu telah diambil oleh setiap ahli pasukan merah dan biru. Penyapu itu adalah rekaan khas dari Emmy sendiri. Penyapu yang dapat terbangkan mereka ke udara. Begitu juga dengan bola bludger dan bola snitch, supaya bola-bola itu dapat terbang di udara. Pakaian mereka sudah ditukarkan oleh Faye sendiri dengan menggunakan alat dia. Ahli pasukan merah berwarna merah dan pasukan biru, berwarna biru. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah kerana dia tahu, diri dia terpaksa menunggang penyapu tersebut untuk terbang ke udara. Lynna hanya tergelak kecil melihat Kaizo yang tidak begitu setuju dengan cara permainan mereka menggunakan penyapu untuk terbang. Di dalam pemikiran dia, kenapa tidak gunakan jet bagpack atau gunakan sayap bermesin ke atau apa-apa sahaja selain daripada penyapu itu. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Idoli duduk diam-diam dekat belakang penyapu kakak Lily ok" Lily letak seekor anak kucing di bahagian belakang penyapu tetapi Idoli melompat keluar dari penyapu itu dan terus berubah menjadi manusia kucing balik "Erkk.. kenapa?"

"Idoli nak duduk dekat sini dengan kakak Lynna dan Picu.. kakak Lily pergilah main"

"Ok!" Lily terus menunggang penyapu dia. Idoli pergi duduk bersila di sebelah Lynna. Dia rasa pelik kenapa Probe ada di sebelah Lynna tetapi dia abaikan sahaja

Kaizo sudah pun terbang dengan penyapu dia. Bola quaffle ada di tangan beliau dan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk baling bola tersebut. Kedua kumpulan juga sudah bersiap sedia. Boboiboy dan Fang bertentang mata dengan senyuman sinis mereka kerana sudah tidak sabar untuk kalahkan persaingan mereka. Kaizo melihat pasukan merah di sebelah kiri dan pasukan biru di sebelah kanan dia. Dua-dua pasukan sudah memasang muka yang serius seperti dia, kecuali seorang sahaja yang buat muka ceria iaitu Lily

"Baiklah, jangan nak gunakan kuasa kamu dan main dengan elok" Lalu Kaizo melambung bola quaffle itu ke atas.

Boboiboy dan Fang memecut untuk mendapatkan bola itu. Bola bludger telah di lepaskan oleh Lynna. Begitu juga dengan bola snitch yang sudah terbang pergi. Bola bludger mencari mangsa-mangsanya tetapi dengan adanya dua pasangan Beater pada setiap pasukan, mereka dapat menghalang bola itu. Berbalik kepada bola quaffle tadi, Fang berjaya mengambil bola itu dan sekarang ianya ada di tangannya

"FAYE! BELLA! PERGI KE DEPAN!" Fang pecut ke hadapan untuk terus pergi ke tiang goal atau goal terapung sebab tiada tiang. Yaya memecut untuk memintas Fang supaya dia dapat menyambut balingan bola dari Fang nanti. Faye jaga di belakang kerana Bella sedang mengejar sepupu dia dari belakang tetapi Bella begitu pantas sekali mengawal penyapu dia

"FANG! HATI-HATI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang apabila dia terdengar jeritan dari Faye tadi

"Cheh! Dia tengah kejar aku!" Fang tidak sedar bahawa Zakwan ada di sebelah kanan dia dan Boboiboy di sebelah kiri dia. Mereka cuba mengepung Fang "YAYA! SAMBUT!" Fang melemparkan bolanya ke arah Yaya tetapi sebuah bola bludger meluru di hadapan Yaya dengan begitu pantasnya. Yaya tidak dapat sambut bola tersebut. Bola itu telah di sambut oleh Bella yang sudah memecut ke hadapan dengan pantasnya

"BELLA! CEPAT BERIKAN GOAL PERTAMA UNTUK PASUKAN KITA!"

"OK!" balas Bella kepada Boboiboy. Dia menggelakan dirinya daripada Yaya yang ingin mencuba merampas bolanya dari pelukan sebelah tangannya

"Aku tidak akan benarkan dia jaringkan goal!" Fang dengan begitu gigihnya, dia ingin menghalang jaringan goal pertama dari pasukan biru. Dia terus memecut untuk mengejar Bella. Mimiko pukul sebuah bola bludger untuk menghalang Fang daripada mengejar Bella

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Para penonton sudah berdiri kerana mereka ingin melihat Bella memberikan goal pertama. Mereka berteriakan di tepi-tepi padang. Aksi permainan Quidditch mereka penuh dengan debaran dan sangat memukau

Bola bludger tadi terlanggar kayu batang penyapu Fang di bahagian belakang. Penyapu dia terhenti sedikit sebelum dia dapat terus mengejar Bella. Harraz tidak sempat untuk memukul bola bludger yang melanggar Fang tadi. Faye dan Yaya tidak mahu mengalah juga. Mereka berdua pergi menolong Fang. Mereka bertiga mengejar Bella yang sudah hampir dengan tiga gelung besar dan Momoki sudah bersiap sedia untuk menghalang jaringan goal dari Bella. Tanpa di sedari oleh para chaser pasukan merah, Boboiboy ada di belakang mereka. Bella tahu Boboiboy ada di situ, lalu dia pusing dan terus baling ke arah Boboiboy. Bola itu berjaya di sambut oleh Boboiboy dan secara pantasnya, bola itu di lempar lagi dan kali ini ke arah Zakwan yang berada di sebelah kanan. Fang, Yaya, dan Faye tidak dapat menyambut bola laju itu kerana semuanya bergerak begitu pantas. Lily dan Harraz terpinga-pinga di situ kerana bola bludger asyik di kawal oleh Ying dan Mimiko. Mereka berdua begitu pantas sekali untuk menghalang pasukan Merah. Zakwan menyambut bola tadi dan lalu dia melempar bola itu untuk terus masuk ke dalam gelung terapung itu. Momoki memecut penyapunya untuk menghalang bola itu masuk ke dalam gelung tersebut tetapi bola itu begitu pantas sekali dan pasukan biru berjaya mendapatkan goal pertama mereka

"GOALLL!"

"10 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU!" kata Idoli dengan mikrofon dia. Lynna rasa pelik pula, dari mana mikrofon itu datang tetapi dia tidak bertanya kerana para penonton dan para pasukan biru bersorak di situ kerana berjaya menjaringkan goal mereka

"Nampaknya pasukan merah tidak begitu puas hati, abang Fang berjaya menangkap bola yang di baling oleh abang Momoki tadi-" Mikrofon itu telah di rampas oleh Probe "ALA!"

"Bagilah abang robot bercakap pula.. abang robot sudah lama tak jadi host ni.. hehehee.."

"Ok" kata Idoli dengan gembiranya

"Baiklah, nampaknya landak begitu marah sekali dengan jaringan goal tadi. Dia terus memecut ke goal terapung dia yang telah di jaga oleh goalkeeper pasukan biru iaitu Gopal untuk merampas bola tersebut. Agaknya, kenapa Gopal jadi goalkeeper bukan Chaser atau Beater? Mungkin kapten Boboiboy tahu penyapu itu tidak dapat menapung keberatan badan Gopal.. hehehee"

"Cheh, sempat lagi dia kutuk aku!" bisik Gopal yang sedang marah terhadap Probe

Fang melihat kiri dan kanan dia. Bella dan Zakwan mengejar dia. Fang mencari ahli pasukan dia iaitu Faye dan Yaya. Mereka berdua berada di belakang untuk menghalang Boboiboy yang cuba mengejar Fang. Lily tidak tahu samada dia perlu pukul bola bludger yang sedang datang ke arah dia untuk menghalang Boboiboy atau dia patut abaikan sahaja tetapi jawapan dia sudah dijawap kerana Harraz sendiri yang perlu uruskan. Bola bludger itu tidak terkena Boboiboy tetapi hampir terkena kepala Bella. Selamat dia tunduk dan bola itu terus terbang ke tempat lain. Emmy dan Rizu masih lagi mencari bola snitch yang kecil itu. Rizu berpusing-pusing dengan penyapunya di udara. Emmy sedang sibuk mencari bola kecil itu, kemana ianya terbang, dia tidak tahu tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah

"Lily buat pertama kalinya berjaya menghalang Zakwan untuk mengambil bola itu dari si landak panas baran. Landak menghantar bola itu kebelakang dan Yaya menyambut bola itu dengan cukup bergaya sekali. Yaya terus maju ke depan, adakah dia akan berjaya menjaringkan goal pertama buat pasukan merah ataupun tidak? Nampaknya Bella muncul di hadapan Yaya untuk merampas bola itu. Tetapi Yaya sudah baling bolanya ke arah Faye dan Faye berjaya menyambut bola tersebut" Para penonton begitu gemuruh sekali melihat perlawanan Quidditch ini. Probe terlampau teruja sehingga dia terlepas pandang apa yang berlaku terhadap Emmy dan Rizu

"Abang robot.. tengok kakak Emmy dan abang Rizu" Idoli tunjuk ke arah Emmy dan Rizu yang sedang memandu penyapu mereka bersebelahan sesama sendiri

"Eh.. ada sesuatu yang menarik. Nampaknya Seeker Emmy dan Rizu sudah menjumpai bola snitch itu. Adakah salah satu daripada mereka dapat menangkap bola tersebut atau sebaliknya. Emmy lebih pantas daripada Rizu tetapi Rizu tidak akan mengalah... EH EH.. FAYE SEDANG CUBA MENJARINGKAN GOAL UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH. ADAKAH DIA AKAN BERJAYA!" Para penonton terus melihat Faye. Ada yang masih lagi menyaksikan Emmy dan Rizu kerana mereka tidak mahu melihat aksi mereka berdua. Manalah tahu salah satu daripada mereka, dapat tangkap bola snitch itu

"Faye kekalkan kedudukan dia. Si landak ungu berjaya menghalang Zakwan yang cuba ingin merampas bola itu dari tangan Faye... FAYE BALING BOLA ITU TETAPI GOPAL DAPAT SELAMATKAN BOLA ITU!"

"TIDAKKKKKK!" Jerit Fang di situ

"Landak semakin geram kerana balingan Faye tadi tidak berjaya. Gopal memang handal dalam menjadi goalkeeper.. hehehee.. baiklah, Gopal melempar bola itu terus ke pasukannya tetapi Fang seperti biasa, dia berjaya menyambut bola itu sebelum Boboiboy dapat tangkap.. landak sudah memecut dengan penyapu dia. WAH! LANDAK NAMPAK SANGAT MARAH! DIA PERGI TOLAK ZAKWAN YANG CUBA MERAMPAS BOLA ITU! DAN AKHIRNYA LANDAK SUDAH BERADA DI GOAL GELUNG TERAPUNG! ADAKAH LANDAK AKAN BERJAYA? MARI KITA SAKSIKAN..."

Fang terus melempar bolanya ke arah gelung itu. Gopal tidak dapat menghalang kelajuan bola tersebut dan akhirnya bola itu merentas masuk ke dalam gelung goal di sebelah kiri

"GOAL UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH!" Para penonton menjerit-jerit dengan jaringan goal Fang tadi. Makin lama makin ramai menyaksikan perlawanan itu, ada yang dapat duduk di luar kawasan sekolah sahaja kerana tepi-tepi padang sudah penuh dengan orang "Gopal baling bola tadi dan Fang lagi sekali dapat menyambut bola itu dengan begitu ganas sekali. Boboiboy rasa geram pula dengan kapten pasukan merah itu.. apa nak jadi dengan landak ni.. isk isk isk.. Bella dan Zakwan bertindak cepat untuk menghalang kapten pasukan merah yang sudah merah kemerahan sebab terlampau marah sangat.. sabar landak sabar.. inikan bulan puasa, kenalah banyak bersabar"

Fang baling bola quafflenya ke arah Yaya dan Yaya terus baling balik ke arah Fang sambil terbang menuju ke arah goal terapung itu. Faye ada di belakang mereka. Lily dan Harraz hanya memerhatikan Yaya dan Fang bertindak untuk memberikan jaringan goal kedua untuk pasukan merah

"WAH! Landak dan Yaya berkerjasama. Lily dan Harraz jadi tukang tengok sahaja.. Boboiboy tidak mahu mengalah.. dia macam nak gunakan kuasa 7 dia sahaja tapi kena ingat, sekali guna kuasa, pedang tenaga Kapten Kaizo akan jadi makanan dia.. heheheee... Si panas baran baling ke arah Faye, Zakwan cuba untuk menangkap bola itu tetapi Harraz memberikan pukulan hebat dekat bola bludger untuk menghalang Zakwan. Faye berjaya menyambut bola itu... DAN AKHIRNYA... GOALLLL! GOPAL GAGAL MENGHALANG GOAL KEDUA DARIPADA FAYE!" Sorakan dari pasukan merah terus membuatkan Emmy bersemangat untuk mencari bola snitch

Para penyokong pasukan merah meloncat-loncat di tepi padang dan juga di kawasan luar sekolah. Mereka menjerit-jerit name Faye dengan gembiranya tetapi perlawanan itu masih belum berakhir lagi

"Bella berjaya menangkap bola dari balingan Gopal tadi. Dia berpusing untuk pergi ke goal terapung pasukan biru... tetapi si landak sempat lagi marah-marah dekat si pelik kerana tak tolong dia tadi.. adeh, apa nak jadi si panas baran ni.. tapi akhirnya, kepala dia kena ketuk dengan abang kesayangan dia"

"KAD KUNING UNTUK KAU!"

"ABANG! INI BUKANNYA BOLA SEPAK!"

"GOALLLLL!" Fang terkejut. Dia pusing dan melihat Bella sedang meraihkan kejayaan dia menjaringkan goal kedua buat pasukan biru

"Begitu mudah sekali goal tersebut. Sampai godaan dari si Momoki tidak dapat menggoyahkan Bella... senyuman Momoki tadi amat menggodakan, sampai saya sendiri pun terpukau dengan senyuman beliau" Probe makin lama makin tinggi dia terbang seban nak saksikan perlawanan itu dengan lebih dekat "Momoki melemparkan bolanya ke arah Faye.. Ying dan Mimiko bertindak untuk menghantar bola bludger ke arah Faye tetapi Faye sempat melempar bola quaffle ke arah Yaya.. mereka kini bertindak untuk baling bola quaffle ke arah Fang yang sudah tunggu di hadapan goal terapung"

"Wei.. yang kau makin dekat dengan aku kenapa?" Probe tersengih kerana dia ada di sebelah Fang. Lalu dia terbang jauh sedikit

"Maaf yea.. mari kita pergi interview dengan Seeker dari pasukan merah" Probe terus terbang di sebelah Emmy yang sibuk mencari bola snitch "Macam mana dengan pencarian kamu?"

"Err... agar sukar untuk mencari bola ni tapi..." Emmy melihat tin besi datang meluru ke arah Probe dan lalu terkena kepala besinya

"ADOI!"

"ORANG TENGAH NAK BERLAWAN! KAU TU SIBUK NAK INTERVIEW KENAPA? PERGILAH CERITA APA YANG BERLAKU TU!"

"Maaf encik boss! Baiklah.." Probe terbang jauh sedikit "Bola quaffle ada di dalam genggaman Yaya.. dia baling bola itu ke arah Fang dan Fang baling ke arah Faye.. Bella cuba hendak merampas bola itu tetapi Faye telah pun baling bola itu ke arah Yaya balik... OH TIDAK! ZAKWAN BERJAYA MENANGKAP BOLA ITU... Dia sedang memecut ke arah goal terapung. Dia berjaya memintas Fang.. Lily menghantar bola bludger yang sedang mengganas itu ke arah Zakwan tetapi Boboiboy korbankan diri dia demi pasukan biru dia. Inilah dia kapten yang boleh dikatakan kapten, bukan macam kapten panas baran tu.. tahu nak menang aje" Lalu Fang mengambil sebatang kayu pemukul dari tangan Harraz dan dia terus pukul bola bludger untuk kenakan Probe

"ADOI! Sakitlah... habis kepala tuan hamba ni... adeh... baiklah, bola itu sudah berada di dalam posisi Bella... saya tak sempat nak tengok apa yang berlaku tadi sebab si panas baran cederakan kepala besi ku.. NAMPAKNYA BELLA TELAH MENJARINGKAN GOAL KETIGA! GOAL GOAL GOAL UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! bak pepatah Lily.. WUUUUUUU... LANDAK MENGAMUK" Memang benar, Fang sedang mengamuk di atas penyapunya "Momoki baling bola itu dan Fang berjaya menangkap bola itu sebelum jatuh ke atas tangan Boboiboy. Dia sudah memecut ke arah goal terapung. Gopal sudah bersiap sedia... Faye dan Yaya berada di kanan kiri Fang.. mereka ingin membantu Fang untuk menambahkan goal tetapi Fang seperti abaikan pasukan dia... Mimiko memberikan hantaran bola bludger tetapi Fang sempat tunduk... Fang begitu marah sekali, lalu dia baling bola itu.. ADAKAH GOPAL DAPAT MENANGKAP BOLA ITU ATAU BOLA ITU AKAN MENGIKAT SERI 30 SAMA DENGAN PASUKAN BIRU NANTI? OH TIDAK..."

"HAHAHAA! Ingat aku ni lemah sangat" Gopal berjaya menangkap bola itu

"Nampaknya Fang gagal berikan markah untuk pasukan dia tetapi ianya tidak berhenti di situ kerana FANG BERTINDAK LAGI! DIA BERJAYA MENANGKAP BOLA ITU DARI BALINGAN GOPAL TADI. YING CUBA MENGHALANG FANG DENGAN HANTARAN BOLA BLUDGER TETAPI GAGAL. EH.. MIMIKO BERJAYA MENGHALANG FANG DAN BOLA QUAFFLE ITU TERLEPAS DARI TANGAN FANG! BELLA MENYAMBUT BOLA ITU DAN TERUS KE GOAL TERAPUNG PASUKAN DIA... MOMOKI PERLU MENGHALANG BELLA, KALAU TIDAK.. 40 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! Faye dan Yaya sudah memintas Bella. Zakwan dan Boboiboy berada di kanan kiri Bella untuk membantu dia. Si landak sedang mengejar Bella dari belakang. Bella melemparkan bolanya dari jarak jauh untuk masuk ke dalam gelung goal dia. MOMOKI CUBA MENGHALANG TETAPI MIMIKO TELAH MENGHANTAR BOLA BLUDGER KE ARAH KEMBAR DIA.. dan.. dan.. GOAL! 40 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU!"

Picu melompat-lompat di atas kepala Lynna kerana terlampau teruja sangat dengan perlawanan itu. Ramai penyokong pasukan biru menjerit-jerit nama Bella kerana kehebatan Bella amat mengagumkan

"Alamak.. tuan Momoki sudah mengamuk kerana tindakan keganasan dari adik kembar dia.. RAMBUT DIA BERUBAH MENJADI PUTIH KERANA TERLAMPAU MARAH SANGAT! OH TIDAKKK! Zakwan menyerang goal terapung lagi.. dia telah melemparkan bolanya ke arah goal itu TETAPI MOMOKI BERJAYA MENENDANG BOLA ITU DAN DAN DAN..." Bola quaffle itu terus masuk ke dalam goal pasukan merah "GOALLL UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH! 30 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH! Dasyat juga tendangan Momoki tadi, sampai boleh tendang masuk goal.. isk isk isk.. pengajarannya di sini, jangan buat Momoki marah" Probe berpusing-pusing kerana goal dari Momoki yang amat memukau tadi. Ramai yang tergaman seketika, selepas itu mereka menjerit sekuat hati

Suasana di padang sekolah itu amat gemuruh sekali. Sorakan dari para penyokong pasukan merah amat dasyat sekali. Masing-masing ingin melihat pasukan mereka menang tetapi perlawanan ini amat mendebar-debarkan, sehingga para pembaca menggigit kuku masing-masing. Idoli tidak tahu pasukan mana yang dia patut sokong kerana kedua-dua pasukan itu sama hebat. Lynna memberikan sokongan dia kepada kedua-dua pasukan

"Si panas baran cuba hendak berikan goal lagi kepada pasukan dia. Bola quaffle berada di bawah pelukan dia. Jangan ada bau ketiak dia sudah.. hehehee... Fang melemparkan bola itu ke arah Yaya dan Yaya melempar ke ara Faye tetapi bola itu berjaya di rampas oleh Boboiboy. Lily seperti mahu menyerang Boboiboy tetapi muka dia begitu takut-takut sekali kerana hati dia amat tertarik dengan gaya Boboiboy di atas penyapu terbang itu. Nampaknya kapten pasukan rumah merah terpaksa mengetuk kepala Lily... hehehehe... kasihan kamu yea, Lily" Probe tergelak sedikit

"Adeh.. sakitnya kepala ni" Lily terus sambung terbang untuk mencari mangsa seterusnya

"Boboiboy telah dikejar oleh Faye dan Yaya. Bella ada di depan Boboiboy.. Boboiboy menghantar bola itu ke arah Bella TETAPI FANG MUNCUL UNTUK MENANGKAP BOLA ITU! DIA BERJAYA DAN TERUS PUSING UNTUK KE GOAL TERAPUNG DIA! BELLA BEGITU GERAM SEKALI.. DIA MENGEJAR FANG BERSAMA DENGAN BOBOIBOY! EH EH EH EH... FANG BALING BOLA ITU DARI JARAK JAUH DAN FAYE MEMECUT DAN MEMINTAS FANG UNTUK TENDANG BOLA ITU MASUK KE DALAM GOAL! GOPAL GAGAL MENYELAMATKAN BOLA ITU! 40 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH!"

"Yes! Kita sudah seri dengan mereka" kata Fang kepada Yaya

"Tapi dia orang mesti akan lawan balik"

"Takpe Yaya, selagi Emmy sudah dapat tangkap bola snitch tu, kita akan menang.. jadi kita jangan mengalah"

"Ok!" Yaya terus terbang ke tempat lain

"Bella tidak begitu puas hati nampaknya kerana markah dia sudah sama dengan markah pasukan merah. Gopal baling bola itu ke arah Boboiboy. Di sambut baik oleh kawan baik dia sendiri. Fang ada di situ, dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk merampas bola tersebut tetapi Ying dan Mimiko juga sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang pihak lawan mereka. Boboiboy bergerak begitu perlahan sekali... adakah ini taktik terbaru dari dia? Atau penyapu itu kehabisan minyak? heheehee... Bella telah memintas Boboiboy dan bola itu melempar ke arah Bella. Faye sedang menunggu di depan goal terapung pasukan biru. Bella bergerak begitu laju sekali. Zakwan ada di sebelahnya dan Fang mengejar mereka bersama dengan Yaya. Harraz menghantar bola bludger untuk perlahankan Bella tetapi gagal. Bella telah pun memandu penyapunya dengan begitu laju sekali dan dia sudah menghampiri goal terapungnya. Rambut Momoki masih lagi berwarna putih, dia masih tengah marah tu.. hehehe... BELLA MEMBUAT BALINGANNYA TETAPI BOLA ITU TERUS DI HENTAM OLEH MOMOKI! DIA BERJAYA MENAMPAR BOLA ITU BEGITU GANAS SEKALI DAN DAN DAN... GOAL LAGI SEKALI DARIPADA MOMOKI! Fuh... nampaknya Momoki ni memang amat berbahaya sekali.. dia telah berikan 50 markah untuk pasukannya"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi ni.. macam mana nak melepasi goal kita dari Momoki?"

"Takpe Boboiboy.. aku akan cuba menggoda dia sehingga rambut putih dia tu pulih kepada rambut asal dia" Bella tersenyum sinis

"Jangan kau yang termasuk dalam perangkap dia sudah" Zakwan tidak begitu yakin sangat dengan rancangan Bella. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar jeritan nama Emmy dan Rizu

"EMMY! EMMY! EMMY!"

"RIZU! RIZU! RIZU! RIZU!"

"Apa terjadi ni?" Boboiboy melihat Emmy dan Rizu sedang mengejar sesuatu yang kecil. Mata tajam Boboiboy melihat bola kecil itu iaitu bola snitch

"Kita alihkan perlawanan kita ke arah Emmy dan Rizu" Probe melihat kedua mereka sedang panjangkan tangan masing-masing untuk menangkat bola snitch itu "NAMPAKNYA EMMY MEMINTAS RIZU.. EH, RIZU TELAH MEMINTAS EMMY PULA... OH TIDAK, EMMY PULA MEMINTAS RIZU.. MEREKA BERDUA SEDANG BERLUMBA UNTUK DAPATKAN BOLA ITU TETAPI SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN BERJAYA NANTI? ADAKAH EMMY ATAUPUN RIZU?"

"Cepat Emmy.. tamatkan perlawanan ini" bisik Fang yang sudah berhenti untuk melihat Emmy sedang bersaing dengan Rizu

"GO RIZU GO! GO RIZU GO!" Bella terus berikan semangat kepada Rizu

"CEPAT RIZU!" Ying tidak sabar untuk melihat pasukan dia menang tetapi dia takut juga kalau Emmy berjaya menangkap bola itu "RIZU! CEPAT CEPAT!"

"EMMY! JANGAN MENGALAH!" Jerit pula Yaya untuk berikan semangat kepada Emmy

"SUNGGUH MENDEBARKAN! EMMY KE DEPAN.. RIZU KE DEPAN PULA... EMMY, RIZU, EMMY, RIZU... EH, kenapa Rizu perlahankan penyapu dia? Adakah dia sudah mengalah atau dia ada taktik lain? Nampaknya Emmy seorang sahaja mengejar bola snitch itu. TANGAN EMMY SUDAH MENGHAMPIRI BOLA ITU. SUDAH SEMAKIN DEKAT... EH?" Probe teruja melihat Rizu muncul dari arah bawah dan terus memecut penyapu dia. Rizu terus meluncur di depan Emmy dan bola snitch itu hilang di hadapan Emmy "MANA BOLA TU PERGI?"

"ADA DEKAT TANGAN PIZU! PIZU BERJAYA!" Rizu mengangkat bola snitch itu setinggi-tingginya. Ahli pasukan biru bersorakan kerana pasukan mereka menang

"OH TIDAK! PASUKAN BIRU MENANG DI DALAM PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH! DAN BERAKHIRLAH PERLAWANAN YANG AMAT SENGIT INI!" Probe berpusing-pusing di situ kerana gembira dengan kejayaan dari pasukan biru

"HOORAYYYY! TAHNIAH RIZU! RIZU SANGAT HANDAL" Bella, Ying dan Mimiko terus terbang ke arah Rizu. Mereka ingin pergi memeluk Rizu kerana berjaya menangkap bola snitch itu

"YEAHH! PENGUIN BERJAYA!"

"WOI! Kau sebenarnya pasukan sana atau pasukan kita?"

"Ala landak.. Lily cuma gembira aje melihat Rizu berjaya memberikan kemenangan terhadap pasukan dia. Lagipun Rizu kan sebelum ini mana pernah sertai mana-mana sukan dan ini sukan pertama yang dia sertai. Rizu pun tak nampak penat, dia nampak gembira" kemarahan terus reda sedikit apabila dia melihat Rizu menangis di dalam pelukan pasukan biru. Rizu menangis kerana gembira bukan sedih

"Nampaknya, aku harus ucapkan tahniah kepada dia"

"Begitulah menjadi seorang abang yang baik" Fang terus berikan senyumannya kepada Yaya

* * *

Esoknya, pasukan merah terpaksa diberikan hukuman iaitu memasak untuk pasukan biru dan untuk pasukan mereka juga. Makanan yang telah disediakan oleh pasukan merah adalah untuk berbuka puasa bersama nanti. Emmy, Harraz dan Momoki susun meja dan kerusi di halaman rumah Kaizo dan Fang, manakala Fang, Yaya, Faye dan Lily memasak di dapur. Fang buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk adik kesayangan dia iaitu Rizu. Dia cadangkan buat semua makanan kegemaran Rizu. Dia siap menghiasi halaman rumah dia dengan barang-barang dalam bentuk penguin. Dia mahu tunjukkan kasih sayang dia dan juga rasa bangga terhadap adik angkat dia yang beraksi begitu berani sekali semalam

"Pang, abang bangga dengan kau kerana kali ini, kau tidak mengamuk atau marah-marah atau bad mood sebab kalah di dalam satu pertandingan. Teruskan dengan perangai pelik dan baik kau"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang peluk abangnya di dalam dapur "Nanti adik buatkan sup lobak merah khas untuk abang"

"Terima kasih, Pang" bisik Kaizo

"Abang"

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik sayangkan abang selama-lamanya. Terima kasih kerana selalu menasihati adik, jaga adik, marah adik dan betulkan kesalahan adik"

"Landak cakap macam tu sebab landak nak tinggalkan abang landak dekat sini sorang-sorang ke? UWAAAA! LANDAK! JANGANLAH PERGI MERAYAP KE TEMPAT LAIN! NANTI SIAPA NAK BUAT LANDAK MARAH-MARAH LEPAS NI" Lily menangis di apron Yaya. Dia hembus hingusan dia di apron Yaya sekali

"Adeh.. si pelik ni, aku nak ucapkan aku sayang dekat abang aku, terus dia ingat benda lain tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih korang kerana sudi menjadi kawan aku walaupun aku ni panas baran, berlagak dan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Mestilah.. kau kan sepupu aku dan juga kawan baik aku" Faye tolak bahu Fang secara lembut "Hehehe.. kau dan aku, sepupu selama-lamanya"

"Landak dan miss kerepek pisang kawan baik selama-lamanya!"

"Aku dan Fang, kawan baik selama-lamanya" kata Yaya

"Aku dan kawan-kawan baik aku selama-lamanya. Terima kasih kerana hadir di dalam hidup aku" kata Fang kepada kawan-kawan perempuannya

Mereka semua bergelak ketawa di dalam dapur kecuali Kaizo. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan lalu dia tinggalkan mereka berempat yang sudah sambung memasak. Kaizo juga berharap persahabatan dia dan Lynna akan kekal selama-lamanya

* * *

 **Hehehe.. macam mana? seronok dengan chapter ni? harap kamu semua terhibur!**

 **Hari ni malas nak sesi membalas review xD ahakzz... *ketuk kepala diri sendiri***

 **next time.. author rajinkan sikit ok :P oh yeah... peyuk peyuk Lily.. mungkin makin lama makin banyak persamaan ff author dengan bbb galaxy.. oh tidak! tapi author juga yang akan rasa happy semacam xD ahakzz!**

 **Next update.. Isnin or Selasa ok :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Bye bye-**


	84. Kaizo Masak, Lynna Bercerita

**Welcome back my fellow readers.. hari ini chapter biasa-biasa sahaja.. chapter mengarut tahap kerepek pisang xD**

 **thank you semua sebab sudi baca ff ni dan juga sudi memberikan review! oh yea.. nanti tunggu pengumuman dari Probe ok :P tapi bukan dalam chapter ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan or kesalahan**

 **Enjoy or not.. hahahaa**

* * *

 **Kaizo Masak, Lynna Bercerita**

"Semenjak pasukan biru menang hari tu, Rizu terus jadi popular yea" Fang duduk di atas tembok pantai sambil melihat Rizu bergambar dengan para peminat dia "Jangan dia lupa diri sudah. Kalau tidak, aku sekeh kepala si budak kecik tu"

"Itu pun kau nak marah ka? Biarkanlah dia nak merasa menjadi popular seperti abang kesayangan dia. Rizu kan selalu kena buli sebelum ini tapi tengok sekarang, ramai yang sangat kagum dengan kehebatan dia" Ying ada di sebelah dia. Kebetulan dia lalu di situ dan terserempak dengan Fang

"Hmmm... yelah Ying, dia memang hebat dan aku sangat bangga dengan dia. Kalaulah aku menolak menjadi kawan dia, mungkin sampai sekarang dia tidak akan menjadi berani, masih lagi rasa malu, selalu kena buli dan rasa diri tu lemah" Fang tersenyum sedikit dengan perubahan yang ada pada diri Rizu "Aku rasa, bukan aku seorang sahaja yang buat diri dia berubah. Kita semua berikan pengaruh positif terhadap diri dia"

"Yolah yolah.. aku setuju sangat. Dia sangat bertuah maaa dapat abang angkat seperti kau dan abang Kaizo juga"

"Jangan lupa kak Lynna sekali. Kau dari mana tadi Ying?" Fang tidak alihkan permandangan dia. Mata dia asyik memerhatikan Rizu sedang bergelak ketawa bersama dengan para peminatnya

"Aku dari kedai maaa... lepas ni nak pergi ke rumah Yaya, kita orang nak buka sama-sama nanti! Oklah, aku pergi dulu.. nanti Yaya tunggu pula. Selamat berbuka nanti"

"Hmm.." Fang tidak berkata apa. Ying terus beredar dari situ dan Rizu pula terus berlari ke arah Fang dengan wajah cerianya

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu berlari di atas tangga dan pergi ke tempat Fang yang sedang duduk itu "Abang Fang! Abang Fang! Jom kita pergi bazaar! Lepas tu kita buka sama-sama dekat rumah abang Fang! Hari ni abang Paizo ada dekat rumah tak? Kita buka sama-sama dengan dia sekali. Kak Lynna datang tak nanti? Pizu rindu dengan Picu tu.. sudahlah nama kita orang nak dekat-dekat sama.. PIZU DAN PICU! hehehee" Rizu tarik tangan Fang untuk bangun dari situ "Jomlah abang Fang"

"Nantilah Rizu, abang nak menikmati keindahan dekat sini"

"Ok.. Pizu pun nak menikmati keindahan pantai dengan abang Fang" Rizu duduk di atas tembok pantai "Abang Fang, Pizu sukalah dengan sukan hari tu tapi sayangnya, sukan Quidditch tu tak wujud dekat sini. Hanyalah rekaan sahaja dari novel terkenal. Satu-satunya sukan Pizu tak rasa penat, tak perlu lari ke sana ke mari.. Pizu seperti nak merasai lagi sukan Quidditch tu"

"Nanti kita main lagi ok" Fang mengusap kepala Rizu "Dan Rizu pastikan yang Rizu dapat kalahkan abang lagi"

"Hehehehee... tapi abang Fang pun tak boleh marah-marah kalau kalah. Kalau tidak, nanti abang Fang cepat tua" Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang "Pizu bergurau aje... abang Fang.."

"Hmm.. kenapa Rizu?"

"Kalau abang Fang tinggalkan bumi, nanti mesti Pizu akan rasa sedih tapi Pizu tak naklah paksa abang Fang sebab abang Fang pun ada keluarga dekat planet lain dan Pizu akan berjanji dengan abang Fang, Pizu akan sentiasa tabahkan hati Pizu. Tiada siapa akan dapat buli Pizu lagi!" Rizu terus berdiri di atas tembok itu sambil mencekak pinggang "PIZU AKAN MENJADI KUAT SEPERTI ABANG FANG!"

Ramai pengunjung di pantai itu, berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Rizu. Ada yang berikan kata-kata semangat kepada Rizu tapi disebalik orang ramai di situ, ada juga pembuli Rizu di sekolah sangat cemburu dengan perhatian yang Rizu dapat sekarang ini. Mereka terus beredar dari situ kerana iri hati dengan Rizu

"Hehee.. terima kasih semua" Rizu kembali duduk di sebelah Fang "Abang Fang nak tahu tak, Pizu ada cerita dekat ibu tentang perlawanan kita main Quidditch tu. Ibu rasa sangat bangga dengan Pizu. Ibu siap menangis lagi. Pizu tidak pernah melihat ibu Pizu menangis sebab gembira.. jadi Pizu terasa sangat-sangat terharu kerana buat ibu bangga. Ibu kata Pizu bukan seperti dulu. Ibu cakap Pizu banyak berubah semenjak Pizu berkawan dengan abang Fang dan ibu suka melihat Pizu tak takut sangat macam dulu. Kawan-kawan abang Fang, abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna selalu berikan tunjuk ajar kepada Pizu tapi Pizu pun ada berikan tunjuk ajar kepada abang Fang.. hehehee.. kita sama-sama berubah kepada yang baik, bukan yang buruk. Jadi abang Fang jangan nak mengamuk sangat.. hehee"

"Kalau abang nak mengamuk juga macam mana?"

"Pizu gigit abang Fang nanti"

"Oh! Nak gigit abang yea.." Fang terus usik-usik dan geletek di bawah ketiak Rizu "Ambik ni ambik ni ambik ni"

"Hehehehee... abang Fang.. hehehehee... nanti.. Pizu.. jatuh... pula.. hehehee" Fang terus peluk Rizu "Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde apa.. saja nak peluk Rizu yang comel ni. Jom kita pergi ke bazaar. Agaknya si abang garang kita tu nak apa yea dekat bazaar Ramadhan" Fang terus bangun dari situ bersama dengan Rizu

"Itik goreng" jawab Rizu dengan senyuman lebar dia sampai ke pipi. Dia dan Fang berjalan menuju ke bandar

"Ada ke orang jual itik goreng dekat bazaar?"

"Hehehee.. takde kot tapi mesti ada jual tu. Kalau kita bagi kakak Pili makan itik goreng, mesti dia suka atau pun menangis sebab itik kena goreng. Hehehee... entah-entah kakak Pili ingat itik goreng tu Lily si itik yang sudah di korbankan untuk menjamu selera masa buka puasa nanti"

"Nakal yea adik abang ni.. siap panggil si pelik tu kakak Pili tapi abang lebih suka kalau panggil dia katak pili.. katak pili pili.. HAHAHAAAA!"

"Pizu telah mewarisi kenakalan ini dari abang Fang sendiri!"

"Isk isk isk... kenapa Rizu nak mewarisi kenakalan dari abang landak ni?" Fang dan Rizu terus menoleh kebelakang. Lily ada di belakang mereka sambil mencekak pinggang "Rizu Rizu.. lain kali, mewarisilah kepelikan dari kakak Pili ini"

"Kakak Lily mengaku diri adalah kakak Pili.. hehehe"

"Errr.. tersilap pula.. LANDAKLAH NI RACUN KEPALA LILY DENGAN PILI PILI PILI PILI!" Terus Lily berdrama di situ "Lily bukan katak pili ataupun pili bomba.. Lily hanyalah Lily yang penuh dengan keunikannya. Lily adalah Lily yang mempunyai perasaan seperti landak dan penguin.. oh kekasih hati ku, Boboiboy. Begini ke perangai kawan baik MY BBB-CHAN, kenapalah Boboiboy berkawan dengan alien pelik sepelik peliknya"

"Wei, kau tu pun pelik juga. Boboiboy pun takde hati dekat kau" Berkecai hati Lily. Terus di terdampar di tepi jalan "Budak ni saja nak buat hal" bisik Fang

"Kakak Lily, jomlah ikut Pizu dan abang Fang pergi bazaar. Kita beli makanan sama-sama ok tapi tak tahulah kalau abang Fang bagi kakak Lily buka puasa dekat rumah dia"

"Takpe, kakak Lily tak kisah kalau dia tak bagi. Rumah Boboiboy kan ada" Terus Lily bangun dari situ dengan semangat yang baru "Rumah Bella pun ada.. hehehee... Jom penguin, kita pergi ke bazaar Ramadhan!"

"JOM!" Fang melihat Lily dan Rizu berpegang tangan dan teruskan berjalan. Sambil itu, mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi di situ "Landak ada seekor itik, seekor itik, seekor itik, landak ada seekor itik, nama dia Kaizo" Berapi-api hati Fang

"WOI!" Tapi mereka tidak dengar jeritan dari Fang tadi "Ada juga nak kena sepak dari aku ni.. tapi bukan dekat Rizu.. tapi dekat SI KATAK PILI TU!"

"Kau marah-marah ni kenapa?" Fang melirik matanya ke kiri

"Selamat kau bukan Bella" Boboiboy tersenyum melihat kawan baik dia "Kau dari mana ni?" tanya Fang

"Aku nak pergi ke bazaar lah. Kau pun nak ke sana juga ke? Jom kita pergi sama-sama"

"Ha ah, aku sepatutnya nak pergi dengan Rizu tetapi..." Mata dia sudah berapi-api dan dia sudah angkat tangan kanan dan terus menggenggamkannya "Si pelik tu sudah merampas Rizu dari aku! Memang nak kena si katak Pili tu"

"Katak Pili? Kau ni Fang.. tak baik marah-marah dalam bulan puasa ni. Cuba bawak bertenang tapi jangan nak bawak bertendang pula"

"Aku memang nak bawak bertendang ni.. hehehee" Aura-aura kenakalan Fang mula timbul di tubuh badan dia "Jagalah kau wahai si pelik... MUAHAHAHAAA!"

"Adeh, kawan aku sudah kemaruk nak kenakan si Lily tu" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri "Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, jom kita pergi ke bazaar. Mana tahu kau jumpa kekasih hati kau si donut lobak merah kau tu. Nanti bolehlah si donut tu tenangkan kau"

"Ok juga tu! DONUT LOBAK MERAH! TUNGGULAH KEDATANGAN AKU IAITU JEJAKA PALING BERGAYA DI PULAU RINTIS.. HAHAHAHAA!"

"Perasan betul kawan baik aku ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil gelengkan kepala

* * *

Sampai sahaja di bazaar Ramadhan yang diadakan di bandar Pulau Rintis, mata Lily dan Rizu sudah bersinar-sinar melihat gerai-gerai kecil menjual pelbagai jenis juadah makanan di situ. Lily membawa Rizu dari satu gerai ke satu gerai, hanya untuk melihat apa yang ada. Fang dan Boboiboy ikut sahaja ke mana mereka pergi. Dalam banyak-banyak gerai di situ, ada juga yang jual kuih muih menggunakan nama Boboiboy tetapi kuihnya berwarna oren sahaja. Boboiboy tergelak sedikit dan lalu dia ingin merasai kuih bernamakan diri dia itu. Terus dia beli kuih itu dan sempat lagi mak cik jual kuih itu bergambar dengan Boboiboy

Fang hanya perhatikan kemana Lily membawa adik kesayangan dia ke mana. Mereka seperti tidak duduk diam, asyik ke sana ke sini ke hulu ke hilir di dalam kesesakan orang ramai itu. Kadang-kadang mereka berdua berhenti seketika untuk membeli makanan yang dijual. Rizu ada beli beberapa kuih muih untuk di kongsi bersama abang kesayangan dia. Lily pula ada beli kebab ayam tapi hati dia berkobar-kobar untuk mencari itik goreng. Rizu yang cerita dekat Lily tentang itik goreng

"Hmmm... ada ke itik goreng?" tanya Boboiboy. Lily baru sedar bahawa Boboiboy ada bersama dengan mereka. Dia terus tersenyum lebar seperti nampak sesuatu yang sangat indah. Bagi Lily, benda paling indah sekali adalah apabila Boboiboy ada bersama dia

"MY BBB-CHAN ADA DEKAT SINI!"

"Baru kau nak sedar dia ada dekat sini" Lily terus tersengih kepada Fang

"Ala landak, Lily teruja sangat tengok makanan dengan Rizu, sampai tak sedar Boboiboy ada dekat sini.. eh kejap, mana Rizu?" Lily pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, Rizu tiada bersama mereka "Tadi dia ada dengan Lily"

"Jangan cakap kau pergi tinggalkan dia dekat mana-mana pula"

"Mana ada landak, Lily ada aje dengan si penguin tu.. Lily tak lepaskan tangan dia kerana Lily adalah kakak angkat dia yang terbaik daripada si landak"

"Bila masa kau jadi kakak angkat dia pula ni?" bisik Fang sambil merenung tajam ke arah Lily

"Daripada korang berhenti dekat tengah-tengah jalan ni, baik kita pergi cari Rizu sekarang juga. Kita berpecah dan jumpa dekat luar kedai ice cream tu ok"

"Ok!" kata Fang dan Lily

Mereka bertiga terus berpecah untuk mencari Rizu di dalam kesesakan bazaar itu. Fang mencari Rizu dari satu gerai ke satu gerai. Segala budak kecil yang dia nampak, semuanya bukan Rizu. Ada yang nampak seperti Rizu dari belakang tetapi bukan. Perasaan Fang semakin lama semakin risau. Dia tidak mahu mengalah di situ, dia tetap akan mencari Rizu sehingga dapat. Mata dia terpandang seseorang dari jauh tapi orang itu bukan Rizu. Orang itu adalah abang dia sendiri

"ABANG!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya yang sedang tenangkan seorang budak lelaki "Eh, itu Rizu"

"Abang Fang!" Rizu terus memeluk Fang dan lalu menangis di situ

"Kenapa ni? Mana Rizu pergi tadi?"

"Pizu.. kena... buli... ada budak-budak ni ambik duit Pizu... kuih yang Pizu beli tadi... dia orang.. pergi.. buang dalam.. longkang... Pizu.. beli.. untuk abang Fang dan abang Paizo" kata Rizu sambil menangis teresak-esak di dalam pelukan Fang

"Macam mana dia orang boleh buli Rizu? Bukan ke kak Lily ada dengan Rizu tadi" Lalu Rizu dongakkan sedikit kepala dia. Fang kasihan melihat Rizu yang begitu kecil dan amat senang sekali di buli

"Masa kakak Lily tengah beli kebab, dia orang tarik Lily.. Pizu nak panggil kakak Lily tapi dia orang ugut Pizu. Kalau Pizu menjerit, dia orang akan cederakan Pizu.. jadi Pizu biarkan dia orang bawa Pizu.. lepas tu dia orang ambik duit Pizu dan buang kuih yang Pizu beli tadi" Fang mengesat air mata Rizu yang mengalir keluar itu "Pizu cuba nak jadi kuat macam abang Fang tapi dia orang lebih besar daripada Pizu... maafkan Pizu sebab Pizu tidak setabah abang Fang" Rizu terus peluk Fang lagi. Dia menangis lagi sehingga Kaizo mengusap kepala Rizu

"Hmmm... ini mesti dia orang cemburu dengan Rizu kerana Rizu lebih hebat daripada mereka. Rizu sebenarnya lebih kuat daripada mereka. Yang mereka tahu, hanyalah membuli orang yang lemah tapi sebenarnya mereka yang lemah. Rizu jangan sedih ok, abang Fang ada dekat sini. Abang Paizo pun ada.. kita orang akan sentiasa jaga Rizu dan kita orang tidak akan tinggalkan Rizu keseorangan"

"Betul cakap dari si Pang.. nanti abang akan temankan Rizu semasa rehat dekat sekolah" Rizu pusing kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Err.. takpelah abang Paizo, Pizu ada kawan-kawan Pizu yang boleh mempertahankan Pizu.. kalau abang Paizo datang, sudah tentu dia orang akan ejek dan buli Pizu. Lagipun kakak Emmy sama sekolah dengan Pizu.. tapi apa-apa pun, Pizu sangat menghargai abang Paizo yang sudi nak temankan Pizu semasa waktu rehat dekat sekolah. Terima kasih abang Paizo" Rizu peluk Kaizo pula kali ini "Pizu sayangkan abang Paizo"

"Kakak Lily, Rizu tak sayang ke?" Lily baru sahaja muncul bersama Boboiboy. Fang telah pun menghantar mesej kepada Boboiboy tadi yang dia sudah menjumpai Rizu

"Mestilah sayang juga" Rizu lepaskan pelukannya "Jom kita pergi beli makanan!"

"Rizu betul rasa ok sekarang ni?" Rizu hanya angguk kepada Fang. Lalu dia mengesat air matanya sambil tersenyum "Ok, jom kita pergi beli makanan kegemaran Rizu. Biar abang yang belanja Rizu" Mereka terus beredar dari situ dan sambung balik melihat makanan di gerai-gerai lain

"Kakak Lily belanja sekali! KAKAK AKAN BELI APA SAHAJA YANG RIZU NAK!"

"Terima kasih semua tapi Pizu nak rasa masakan dari abang Fang! Kakak Lily dan abang Boboiboy!"

"Masakan dari abang Kaizo tak nak?" Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily menelan ludah dengan pertanyaan Kaizo kepada Rizu. Mereka berharap Rizu dapat menjawab soalan tersebut dengan baik

"Ermmm.. tak nak sebab abang Paizo suka masak masin sangat. Abang Paizo cubalah belajar memasak dari abang Fang ke atau dari kakak Lynna ke. Mesti masakan abang Paizo lepas tu tak jadi masin lagi dah tapi abang Fang suka aje masakan masin abang Paizo sebab dia nak jaga hati abang Paizo. Rasanya Pizu pernah beritahu abang Paizo kot sebelum ni.. tapi Pizu tak ingat pula bila. Tapikan abang Paizo, kenapa bubur lobak merah abang Paizo sahaja yang tak masin? masakan yang lain, semuanya masin termasuklah pancake masin.. hehehee... pancake masin, kelakarlah pula Pizu dengar pancake masin..." berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Rizu! Apa kata malam ni mereka tidak perlu memasak, biar abang sahaja yang masak"

"ERK?!" terkejut Boboiboy, Fang dan Lily

"Boleh boleh! Tapi abang Paizo jangan buat masin sangat tau!"

"Hmm... itu pun kalau menjadilah" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Sebelum kita pulang, abang nak pergi beli buah kejap.. buah dekat rumah sudah habis sebab si Picu tu. Abang rasa macam nak campak dia balik dekat planet dia. Setiap kali dia ada, mesti habis semua buah dekat rumah..." Kaizo berkerut dahi lagi sekali. Boboiboy, Fang, Lily dan Rizu ketawa sedikit sambil melihat Kaizo cuba hendak borong kesemua buah yang ada jual di gerai buah. Selepas sahaja keluar dari bazaar Ramadhan, Boboiboy dan Lily sudah cabut lari sebab tak nak makan masakan Kaizo

* * *

Lynna rasa pelik melihat 2 ekor kucing dan seekor itik sedang duduk jauh daripada Picu. Ketiga haiwan itu seperti sedang bincangkan sesuatu. Alangkah indahnya kalau Lynna tahu apa yang ketiga haiwan itu sedang bincangkan tetapi dia hanya sekadar dengar bunyi itik dan bunyi kucing. Idoli dan Faye tiada di rumah Fang dan Kaizo kerana Faye telah membawa Idoli pergi ke rumah Yaya untuk berbuka di sana. Setiap hari, mereka akan bergilir-gilir untuk berbuka di rumah kawan-kawan mereka

"KAKAK LYNNA!" Lynna terus menoleh ke pintu rumah dengan sebuah senyuman dari bibir dia "Kakak Lynna buka puasa dekat sini hari ni?"

"Yea Rizu" Rizu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus berikan salaman kepada Lynna "Rizu pergi mana tadi?"

"Pergi jalan-jalan dengan abang Fang, lepas tu pergi pantai.. Pizu jumpa ramai peminat Pizu dekat pantai. Semuanya nak bergambar dengan Pizu"

"Wah, bestnya ada peminat" Lynna mengusap kepala Rizu

"Heheehee.. tapi Pizu tak nak jadi popular macam abang Fang dan abang Boboiboy. Pizu nak jadi biasa-biasa sahaja"

"Popular ke tak popular, mereka akan tetap kagumi dengan kehebatan Rizu hari tu. Akak pun rasa bangga dengan pencapaian Rizu. Kecil tapi tidak mudah mengalah, cuma kadang-kadang tu, Rizu ada juga rasa takut. Jadi, lepas ni, ada rasa takut dengan ketinggian tak?"

"Tak! Sebab masa hari tu, Pizu langsung tak fikir tentang ketakutan Pizu. Apa yang Pizu fikirkan adalah Pizu nak merasai bagaimana sukan Quidditch itu sendiri. Sebab Pizu selalu terbayangkan diri Pizu di dalam dunia Harry Potter.. ada juga yang gelakan Pizu sebab minat dengan buku-buku macam ni tapi dia orang tak tahu, novel Harry Potter bukan setakat tentang magic sahaja.. ianya lebih daripada itu seperti kekeluargaan, persahabatan, kasih sayang, pergorbanan dan banyak lagi. Pizu belajar itu semua dari novel itu sendiri dan sekarang ni Pizu belajar dari kakak-kakak dan abang-abang Pizu sendiri. Seperti kakak Lynna, dari luar kakak Lynna nampak lemah lembut tetapi rupanya orangnya kuat, tidak mudah mengalah dan suka sangat marah abang Paizo bila abang Paizo buat silap.. heheheehee"

"Baguslah Rizu dapat mengatasi phobia Rizu sendiri dan buatkan kak Lynna bertambah bangga dengan Rizu" Lalu Lynna peluk Rizu "Tentang orang yang gelakan Rizu tu, Rizu jangan ambik pedulikkan mereka. Rizu teruskan sahaja dengan minat Rizu. Mereka hanya tahu untuk menjatuhkan semangat Rizu sahaja tetapi Rizu kena ingat, ramai lagi yang minat benda yang sama Rizu, contohnya ialah kak Lynna sendiri!"

"Eh, akak pun peminat Harry Potter juga?" tanya Fang

"Ha ah Fang, akak pun minat juga.. heheeheee"

"Kenapa adik selama ni tak tahu.. akak ni, suka sangat sembunyikan benda yang akak minat"

"Ala, Fang pun tahukan akak suka baca novel, suka bersiar-siar dengan kamu semua, suka dengan pengembaraan yang sangat luar biasa tu dan juga suka.." Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang memotong percakapan Lynna tadi

"Kak Lynna suka dengan abang!" Lalu Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya dan terus ketuk kepala adiknya dengan sebiji buah apple "ABANGGGGG!"

"Pepandai aje yea kau buat cerita" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius. Fang pusing dan bermasam muka dengan abangnya. Picu menjilat bibirnya kerana dia nampak sebiji apple di tangan Kaizo. Mata Picu bersinar-sinar dan lalu dia melompat dan terus gigit seluruh tangan Kaizo "PICU! KENAPA KAU PERGI MAKAN TANGAN AKU!" Kaizo mengibas-gibas tangannya supaya Picu lepaskan tangan dia. Fang, Rizu dan Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat Kaizo yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyuruh Picu lepaskan tangan beliau

"Hahahaaa! Abang nampak lawak dan comel lah" Fang ketawa lagi sehingga Kaizo dapat lepaskan tangannya daripada mulut Picu. Lalu Kaizo pergi lekatkan Picu dekat muka adiknya "ABANGGGG!" Picu hanya kunyah buah apple dengan badannya melekat di hidung dan mata Fang

"Kaizo, kasihan adik kau dan Picu" Lynna cabutkan Picu dari muka Fang "Kau ni, suka sangat buli adik kau"

"Kau nak marah aku, marahlah tapi aku akan tetap buli si Pang ni. Lagipun aku seorang sahaja yang boleh buli dia. Kalau ada budak-budak lain yang cuba hendak buli adik aku, memang silap besarlah. Aku akan ajar mereka dengan tahap kebulian aku yang begitu ganas" jawab Kaizo dengan nada tegas dia "Aku bukannya jenis yang suka bermain-main, aku serius dengan kata-kata aku tadi"

"Aku tahu Kaizo. Aku nak halang pun, kau tetap akan buat juga.. hmmm... sudahlah Kaizo, biar aku masakan untuk korang" Lynna mengambil beg-beg plastik yang ada di atas lantai tetapi Kaizo merampas beg-beg itu dari tangan Lynna "Eh, kenapa?"

"Biar aku sahaja yang masak, kau pergi layan budak-budak ni" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang dan Rizu sudah menelan ludah kerana takut dengan masakan masin Kaizo "JANGAN BAGI SI PANG MASUK DAPUR!" Picu sudah pun melompat keluar dari tangan Lynna dan terus melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam dapur sebab nak makan buah

"Aduh.. abang aku ni memang berkobar-kobar nak buat kita sakit"

"Hehehe.. janganlah cakap begitu Fang, mesti abang kamu sudah belajar dengan kesilapan dia"

"Kak Lynna ingat abang akan belajar ke? Kalau kesilapan dalam latihan tempur, adalah dia belajar. Kalau dalam bab memasak, dialah nombor satu akan gagal.. HAHAHAA! Adik juga yang lebih hebat daripada abang" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo yang berada di dalam dapur. Hati dia mula berapi-api dengan kata-kata adiknya

"Takpe Pang, aku akan tunjukkan kehebatan abang dalam bidang memasak. Ingat kau seorang sahaja yang hebat.. hehehee" Aura-aura hitam mula timbul di tubuh badan Kaizo. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik takut melihat Kaizo memotong lobak merah sambil tersenyum sinis. Mereka bertiga berundur dari situ untuk lari keluar dari dapur kerana takut mereka akan menjadi mangsa Kaizo

"Kakak Lynna, sementara kita tunggu abang Paizo habis memasak. Apa kata kakak Lynna ceritakan tentang kisah kakak Lynna dulu-dulu"

"Hmm.. kisah akak?" Rizu dan Fang angguk bersama-sama sambil berikan senyuman lebar mereka "Ok.. jap, bagi akak fikirkan dulu.. hmmm... cerita apa yang menarik yea tentang kisah lama akak"

"Akak ceritalah dekat kita orang bagaimana akak dapat kuasa" kata Fang yang sudah duduk di sebelah kanan Lynna dan di sebelah kiri Lynna pula ialah Rizu "Mesti bestkan masa kali pertama akak dapat kuasa"

Mereka terdengar pula beberapa periuk terjatuh di dalam dapur tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja dan Lynna teruskan bercerita

"Akak pernah beritahu kamu, memiliki kuasa bukanlah untuk berseronok tetapi adalah untuk tanggungjawab kita menjaga keselamatan bumi dan juga orang lain yang memerlukan bantuan. Akak pula, kuasa-kuasa akak ini adalah untuk menghapuskan musuh-musuh akak yang mempergunakan atau menyeksa orang-orang di sekeliling akak. Tak semua kisah akak adalah indah-indah belaka, ada yang sedih, ada yang sakit hati dan ada juga yang terpaksa tinggalkan kita. Macam-macamlah akak pernah lalui tapi akak tidak pernah lupakan tentang kali pertama akak dapat kuasa"

"Wah! MESTI MASA TU AKAK TERUJA SANGAT KAN KAN KAN" Mata Rizu pandang ke arah Lynna seperti sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita Lynna "Cepatlah cerita kakak Lynna"

"Ok ok.. masa tu akak tingkatan 3 lagi. Alam remaja lagi, seperti Fang dan kawan-kawan kamu. Akak dan 4 orang kawan akak mengadakan sleepover di rumah akak. Rumah akak berdiri di tepi bukit dan depan rumah akak adalah hutan kecil. Pada masa tu, mulalah kita orang saja nak keluar malam-malam, nak redah masuk hutan sebab ada satu tempat di atas bukit, kita boleh melihat keindahan kawasan perumahan akak.. di situlah akak selalu duduk termenung sambil fikirkan masalah akak atau untuk tenangkan fikirkan akak"

"Oh, akak pun ada tempat yang istimewa untuk tenangkan fikir macam adik kadang-kadang duduk dekat tepi pantai" Lynna tersenyum kepada Fang

"Yea Fang, itu adalah tempat istimewa akak. Kita semua mesti ada tempat yang kita suka atau buatkan kita rasa tenang dan boleh berfikir secara aman, tanpa gangguan" Lynna teruskan bercerita lagi "Masa itu waktu malam, ibu dan ayah akak sudah tidur. Adik beradik akak pun dah tidur tapi akak dan kawan-kawan akak ni, macam Fang lah juga. Nakal, nak juga keluar dari rumah sebab nak pergi ke tempat istimewa itu. Pada masa kita orang menaiki bukit itu, kami sudah rasa seram sejuk tapi bukan sebab hantu.. ia adalah sebab lain. Adalah perasaan ketakutan dihati akak tapi akak tetap mahu naik juga dan pergi ke tempat itu!"

"Akak ni berani betul yea walaupun takut.. hehehee" Fang boleh nampak abang dia turut mencuri-curi dengar dari dapur. Kaizo menjenguk di luar dapur untuk mendengar kisah Lynna. Fang biarkan sahaja abang dia curi-curi dengar "Lepas tu, apa jadi kak Lynna?"

"Hmm.. lepas tu kita orang naik lagi sehinggalah kami ternampak sebuah bola cahaya terapung di hadapan kami. Kita orang ingat ini hanyalah mainan mata kami sahaja tapi rupa-rupanya betul. Cahaya bola itu berpecah kepada lima dan terus masuk ke dalam badan kita orang... macam alien merasuk akak dan kawan-kawan akak.. hehehe tapi rupanya bukan alien. Cahaya itu adalah cahaya permulaan kuasa kami yang pertama. Kuasa itu memang selama ini mencari pewaris penganti tuannya yang sudah lama tiada dan kami adalah pewaris yang seterusnya. Sebelum cahaya itu masuk ke dalam badan kami semua, dia ada berkata-kata.." Lynna ubahkan suara dia sedikit "Bangkitkanlah kuasa kamu yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam diri kamu. Sudah tiba masanya untuk kamu semua mengetahui identiti kamu yang sebenarnya... jagalah kuasa ini dengan baik dan gunakanlah kuasa kamu untuk kebaikan"

"Ohhh.. tapi.. macam mana kakak Lynna jadi puteri dan bukan kawan-kawan kak Lynna. Pizu tak fahamlah kakak Lynna" Rizu garu-garu kepala dia. Fang buat-buat faham sahaja tetapi Kaizo sudah tahu cerita yang sebenarnya

"Kasihan Rizu.. kalau akak cerita pun, nanti Rizu lagi tak faham. Nanti Rizu dah besar sedikit, akak akan cerita ok.. sekarang ni akak ceritakan pengenalan tentang kuasa baru akak semasa akak tingkatan 3. Masa tu, kuasa pertama akak adalah premonition. Kuasa yang dapat melihat masa depan dan masa silam. Kuasa akak hanya kuasa pasif, tidak seperti kawan-kawan akak yang lain. Jadi akak terpaksalah belajar seni mempertahankan diri untuk menghadapi apa jua ancaman dari musuh akak sendiri" Lynna melihat Fang dan Rizu begitu tekun sekali mendengar kisah dia. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Macam-macamlah akak belajar.. dan akak sendiri boleh ajar kamu berdua!"

"YEAHH! PIZU NAK JADI NINJA!" Rizu terdiri di atas sofa sambil tumbuk-tumbuk angin "YAH YAH YAH! SAYA ADALAH NINJA! NINJAGO!"

"Fang pun nak belajar jadi ninja ke?"

"Takpelah akak, adik boleh belajar dari abang.. kalau akak yang ajar adik, mesti abang akan rasa cemburu.. hehehee.. abang tu tak boleh tengok kalau adik bersama dengan orang lain! Nak bermanja dengan akak pun, abang mesti akan rasa cemburu dihatinya.. tak tahulah dia cemburu dekat akak atau dekat adik"

"MESTILAH DEKAT ABANG FANG! SEBAB DAPAT BERMANJA DENGAN KAK LYNNA! ABANG PAIZO HANYA DAPAT MELIHAT SAHAJA! ABANG PAIZO TAHU BULI ABANG FANG SAHAJA HEHEHEEEE" Tiba-tiba sahaja Rizu menjerit di situ. Kaizo yang ada di dalam dapur, menggenggam tangannya dengan dahinya sudah berkerut-kerut. Dia mahu sahaja mengamuk di situ tetapi dia harus bersabar dan tenangkan diri dia

"Maaf sebab Pizu menjerit tadi sebab Pizu tengah bayangkan diri Pizu adalah seorang ninja! YAH YAH YAH YAH" Rizu bermain tumbuk-tumbuk angin lagi

"Takpe, akak maafkan tapi tak mungkin abang Kaizo cemburu dengan adik dia sendiri. Dia akan cemburu dengan akak aje.. hehehee"

"Betul tu.. bak pepatah Lily.. LILY SOKONG SAHAJA!" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Kak Lynna takde cerita lagi ke?"

"Hmmm... cerita tentang apa lagi yea.. hmm.. banyak sangat cerita, sampai akak pun tak tahu nak pilih yang mana satu.. hehehee... hah! Akak cerita tentang musuh akak ganggu masa akak tengah buat exam. Masa tu akak sudah tingkatan 5 dan akak sudah mempunyai dua kuasa iaitu kuasa dapat meletupkan sesuatu object tapi akak masih lagi berlatih dalam seni mempertahankan diri"

"Akak memang selalu berlatih yea"

"Yea Rizu, kalau akak tak berlatih.. nanti akak akan lupa. Seperti Rizu dengan bakat Rizu dalam melukis dan Fang dengan bakat dia dalam kenakalan, marah-marah orang dan juga tahap berlagak dia!" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"AKAK! Itu bukannya bakat adik. Bakat adik yang sebenarnya adalah bermain bola keranjang! Akak ni.. pandai yea bergurau dengan adik" Fang terus bersilang tangan dan Kaizo ketawa kecil di dalam dapur

Sekarang ini dia sedang cincang daging menggunakan pedang tenaga dia kerana dia terasa diri dia sangat hebat. Picu pula, sudah tertidur di dalam beg plastik buah buahan yang baru sahaja beli di bazaar. Lantai dapur penuh dengan taburan tepung, garam dan juga gula. Air di dalam periuk sudah mula mendidih sehingga Kaizo tidak sedar sebab seronok sangat cincang daging

"Ok, sambung balik cerita... masa tu exam pertengahan tahun.. tak ingat pula exam apa masa tu tetapi sekolah kami telah di ancam oleh musuh akak. Selamatlah yang serang itu adalah seorang sahaja tapi jangan pandang rendah terhadap dia kerana dia tu kuat walaupun seorang sahaja. Ramai pelajar-pelajar tidak tahu dengan kehadiran dia, yang tahu pun hanyalah akak dan kawan-kawan akak sahaja. Kita orang tidak boleh serang begitu sahaja, lagipun tentang kuasa kami memang rahsia dan tiada siapa tahu, keluarga kita orang sendiri pun tak tahu. Hanya orang tertentu sahaja yang tahu.. memang pedih hati ni apabila keluarga sendiri tidak tahu tentang rahsia kami tapi apa boleh buat, kami terima ajelah hakikatnya"

"Akak, apa jadi kalau dia orang tahu?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. pernah sekali terjadi apabila semua orang tahu siapa kita orang dan tentang kuasa kami. Memang huru hara jadinya dan ada juga nak bunuh kami kerana ingat kami ini adalah alien atau makhluk jahat ke. Jadi kami terpaksa betulkan keadaan dengan putarkan masa.. memang perlukan banyak tenaga untuk putarkan balik tapi kami terpaksa"

"Kakak Lynna mesti sedihkan" Rizu peluk leher Lynna "Yelah, hanya orang tertentu sahaja yang tahu tentang kuasa kakak Lynna.. tapi Pizu janji, Pizu tak kan beritahu sesiapa"

"Adik pun sama" kata Fang sambil berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Lynna

"Terima kasih. Kamu berdua ni.. sangat comel! Hehehee... ok ok, sambung balik dengan cerita akak.. eh kejap... kenapa ada bau hangus ni.." Lynna bangun untuk pergi periksa apa yang terjadi di dalam dapur "Kaizo.. kau ok ke?" Fang dan Rizu ikut Lynna dari belakang. Sebelum sempat Lynna hendak masuk ke dalam dapur, Kaizo sudah pun muncul di muka pintu dengan apronnya yang berbunga-bunga, muka dia penuh dengan air peluh dan tangan sebelah sedang pegang spatula

"Jangan nak masuk, kau pergi sahaja sambung cerita kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kenapa? Aku ada bau hangus tadi.. aku naklah periksa apa yang terjadi tapi kalau kau perlukan bantuan, aku boleh tolong kau"

"Ha ah abang, bagilah kak Lynna tolong"

"AKU CAKAP, BIAR AKU SAHAJA YANG BUAT SENDIRI!" Bergegar satu rumah dengan jeritan Kaizo "Sudah! Pergi duduk dekat situ.. nanti dah siap, aku akan panggil"

"Yelah Kaizo" Lynna pusing dan ajak Fang dan Rizu pergi kembali ke sofa ruang tamu "Hmm.. mesti ada masalah tu tapi tak nak orang tolong. Kaizo, Kaizo.. apa nak jadi dengan kau"

"Biarkan ajelah kak Lynna.. abang tu ego dia sekejap tinggi, sekejap rendah.. tapi kalau kak Lynna kahwin dengan abang, mesti kak Lynna jadi tukang masak setiap hari dan abang hanya duduk goyang kaki sahaja.. hehehee" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan periuk nasi "ABANGGGG!"

"JANGAN NAK MENGARUT! BANYAK SANGAT MAKAN KEREPEK PISANG KAU NI!"

"Abang pun makan juga kerepek pisang khas dari si pelik tu.. kerepek pisang dia kan paling sedap dan paling ranggup dan terasa tekak ni nak makan kerepek pisang aje..." Terus dia pergi hubungi Lily dengan menggunakan telephone Lynna kerana Lily tiada jam kuasa atau jam untuk hubungi para superhero Pulau Rintis dan juga Kaizo. Hanya Lynna dan Rizu sahaja yang ada jam khas dari Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo pilih kasih mengikut kata Lily sebab Kaizo tak nak si Lily salah guna jam itu nanti. Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk kembali memasak. Kali ini dia bertarung dengan minyak sedang memercik keluar dari periuk kerana dia sedang mengoreng ikan

"HELLO LANDAK SI HITAM MANIS! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Tak perlu guna loud speaker pun, jeritan Lily seperti jeritan Kaizo yang sedang marah. Seperti telan 10 biji speaker "Landak nak apa? Kalau landak nak landak goreng, Lily takde landak goreng. Kalau nak itik goreng, Lily cuma ada itik salai aje" Lily si itik terdengar itik salai, terus dia lari lintang pukang dan masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

"Wei pelik, aku tak nak landak goreng atau itik goreng ataupun itik salai. Aku cuma nak order kerepek pisang yang takde perisa petai ataupun durian ataupun apa-apa perisa. Hanya perisa pisang aje"

"Itu aje?"

"Itu sahaja"

"Ok landak.. kerepek pisang anda akan sampai tidak lama lagi tapi bukan hari ni sebab Lily takut nanti jadi mangsa makanan masin dari kapten gila garam tu... boleh masuk hospital Lily nanti. Tapi kan.. antara biskut Yaya dan masakan Kaizo, yang mana satu landak lebih rela makan. Tapi mesti landak akan jawab masakan abang dia sebab landak kan telan semua masakan abang kesayangan dia yang garang tahap 100 tu.. hehehe.. bolehlah try dekat orang lain ni.." terus Fang putuskan talian itu kerana malas nak dengar Lily membebel panjang lebar

"Hehehee... ok akak, sambung balik cerita tadi. Asyik banyak sangat iklan aje.. hehehee"

"Ok Fang... mana tadi, oh yea... masa tu exam, jadi salah satu kawan akak terpaksa berhentikan masa buat seketika. Itu pun kena cepat untuk mencari musuh kita orang dan musnahkan dia tapi bukan sesuatu kerja yang senang. Dia asyik dari satu arah ke satu arah sahaja. Akak takde lagi kuasa terbang, jadi tak dapat nak kejar dia.. lepas tu kawan akak terpaksa.. eh kejap... KAIZOOOO! APASAL ADA ASAP HITAM NI!" Lynna bergegas masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia terkejut apa yang telah terjadi di dalam dapur itu "Kaizo, kau masak sampai hangus, sampai terbakar masakan kau.. aduh.. sudahlah tinggal 1 jam nak berbuka. Macam ni lah Kaizo, kita buka dekat luar ok"

"Yelah yelah.. aku baru nak buktikan bahawa masakan aku bukannya masin seperti dulu. Nampaknya, bakat aku dalam memasak memang tiada" Fang dan Rizu tergelak mendengar ayat-ayat pengakuan daripada Kaizo. Lynna mengambil spatula dari tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia letak di dalam sinki. Dia melihat dapur itu habis bersepah, kulit-kulit telur berselerak di atas lantai, sinki penuh dengan pinggang dan periuk yang belum di cuci lagi, garam berterabur di merata-rata tempat, meja makan penuh dengan sisa-sisa kulit bawang, kentang dan macam-macam lagilah

"Hmm... nanti aku tolong kemaskan dapur ni. Kasihan kau Kaizo, usaha kau memang sangat murni tapi takpe, lain kali aku atau adik kau ajar kau untuk memasak tapi kenapa kau tak buat sahaja bubur lobak merah? Itukan masakan paling sempurna sekali kau pernah buat"

"Aku cuma nak buktikan kepada adik aku yang aku bukan hanya pandai masak bubur sahaja tapi.. sudah jadi begini.. lain kali aku masak bubur sahajalah. Maafkan abang, abang tak reti nak masak macam kau, Pang"

"Takpe abang.. abang sudah cuba yang terbaik. Adik sudah rasa bangga sedikit dengan usaha abang" Fang terus peluk abangnya "Abang jangan sedih ok"

"Tak, abang tak sedih. Mari kita bersiap-siap, kita buka di luar sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Hah! Akak tahu.. apa kata korang semua berbuka dengan family akak.. ok tak?" Kaizo terkejut dengan cadangan Lynna tadi. Sebelum ini dia pernah sekali datang ke rumah Lynna sebab ibu bapa Lynna yang ajak datang ke rumah untuk berkenalan. Pada masa itu, selepas sahaja mereka kehilangan seorang kawan yang bernama Ratu Lily

"Takpe kak Lynna?" tanya Fang

"Takpe.. lagipun dia orang tak kisah, tak tahulah kenapa dia orang lebih suka kalau Kaizo datang.. akak dah cakap, kami hanyalah sahabat baik sahaja" Fang dan Rizu ketawa kecil melihat kemarahan Lynna

"Yelah" bisik Fang sambil tersenyum nakal "Kalau begitu! Kita berbuka dengan family kak Lynna! YAHOOOOOO!"

"YEAHH! PIZU PUN NAK IKUT SEKALI!" Rizu melompat-lompat di dalam dapur itu

"Ok ok.. tapi abang kamu kenalah bersihkan diri dia dulu.. jom kita sambung balik cerita akak tadi sementara tunggu abang kamu.. hehehee" Lynna membawa keluar Fang dan Rizu keluar dapur. Tiba-tiba dia terfikirkan tentang seekor makhluk hijau yang bernama Picu "Mana Picu yea.. hilang pula si hijau ni"

"Entahlah, tadi nampak dia dalam beg plastik. Habis semua buah dia pergi makan.. hmm... entah-entah dia ada dekat dalam peti sejuk" Lalu Kaizo membuka peti sejuk tersebut dan tekaan dia memang betul. Picu sedang kunyah buah strawberry seorang diri di dalam peti sejuk tersebut

"PICU!" Jerit mereka kecuali Kaizo. Fang, Lynna dan Rizu tergelak melihat Picu kunyah buah strawberry dengan matanya sebelah besar, sebelah kecil. Lynna membawa keluar Picu dari peti sejuk itu.

Malam itu, Fang dapat merasai berbuka puasa bersama keluarga Lynna. Dia gembira melihat kemesraan keluarga Lynna dan kebahagian mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga. Fang terfikirkan tentang ibu bapa dia

"Agaknya, beginilah rasanya mempunyai sebuah keluarga bahagia" bisik Fang sambil melihat keluarga Lynna berborak dengan abangnya yang asyik seriuskan muka sahaja. Lalu dia tergelak kecil di situ "Abang, abang.. cubalah senyum sedikit" Entah bagaimana, dia dapat melihat keikhlasan abangnya untuk bersenyum

* * *

 **Heheeheheeeee... maaf kalau chapter hari ini tidak begitu seronok seperti chapter lepas xD ahakzz... author nak slow down sikit.. chapter merepek kali ini.. hmmm**

 **sesi membalas**

 **fangcool - heheeheee xD tak boleh author bayangkan kalau Fang kata begitu.. mungkin dekat donut lobak merah bolehlah kot author bayangkan**

 **gadis misteri - hehehee.. jangan risau, author sudah piat telinga Fang dan Bella sebab bertentangan mata xD ahakzz... watak oc adalah watak buatan author sendiri tapi mungkin kita ada di antara kita seperti watak-watak oc author ataupun tidak :P hehehee.. watak Lily memang author ambil dari reader akak sendiri iaitu Lily tapi tak semuanya author ambil, hanya kepelikan sahaja yang author ambik dari Lily xD hehehee**

 **miss mysteri - author pun suka tengok quidditch.. author kalau boleh, nak jadi chaser xD ahakzz! jadi seeker memang takde harapan lah.. hehehee**

 **Kaiza - terima kasih Kaiza :D tanpa sokongan daripada mereka, tak mungkin author dapat menulis sampai ke chapter 84 ni :3 hehee**

 **miss blank - author windu probe jadi host gila-gila xD ahakzz! sebab itu author letak probe dalam chapter 83.. boleh membangkitkan feelnya**

 **Ai Nad - thank you Aini! kalau ada idea, author akan buat lagi pengembaraan or game yang best best!**

 **Lily - Habis dapur Kaizo korang pergi pungahkan yea xD hehehee... game quidditch tu, kalau author berikan penjelasan dia bagaimana cara mainnya, memang orang tidak akan faham bagi sesiapa yang belum tengok or baca novel harry potter :3 heheheee... pak sado laksamana tu xD author bayangkan abang kepada Idoli.. hehehee... ayah dia pun boleh juga :3 tapi nama ayah idoli adalah Raja Rex! pak sado bertemu dengan Kaizo xD sorang badan dia sado dan sorang lagi keding semacam.. hahahaaaa! author pun terbayangkan macam tu masa Fang nyanyi tepuk amai-amai, nyanyi dekat Neko Neko.. mesti comel :3 agaknya terung goreng telah dimakan oleh boboiboy kot xD tak sabar nak tunggu episode 11! YAHOO!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **Next update.. next week ok.. i need to rest my brain T_T**

 **-Sayonara-**


	85. Stokin

**Hello semua... sepatutnya next week author nak update tapi.. idea sudah ada, author tulis ajelah xD sebelum hilang**

 **Macam mana dengan Boboiboy Galaxy episode 11? Best tak? hehehee... Boboiboy api sudah muncul! dan dua orang tu, memang hebat dan agak ganas xD hehheee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan sudi membaca ff ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Stokin**

Awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah pun berada di dalam kapal angkasanya untuk jalankan latihan tempur dia seperti biasa. Idoli ada di situ dan dia juga ingin menjalani latihan tersebut kerana bagi dia, terasa sangat seronok. Fang ada di rumah bersama Rizu. Manakala Faye, dia tidur di rumah Bella sebab malam semalam sibuk bergossip sampai tak ingat dunia. Lily pun tidur di rumah Bella juga. Masing-masing dengan hal agenda mereka tersendiri

"Rizu buat apa dengan stokin-stokin ni semua?" tanya Fang sambil melihat Rizu keluarkan semua stokin lama dari sebuah beg kertas dan kumpulkannya di atas meja ruang tamu. Semua stokin itu di dalam pelbagai warna "Stokin ni ada bau ke?" Dia dan Rizu duduk bersila di atas lantai ruang tamu

"Takdelah, orang gaji Pizu tolong basuhkan semua stokin-stokin ni. Pizu kumpul stokin ni dari kawan-kawan Pizu, stokin lama Pizu dan stokin lama ibu. Pizu nak buat sesuatu dengan stokin-stokin ni" Rizu keluarkan sepasang stokin berwarna putih dari beg penguin dia. Stokin itu telah pun dihiasi dengan dua pasang mata dan sepasang dan beberapa benang hitam untuk dijadikan rambut

"Hehehee.. Rizu buat apa dengan stokin tu?"

"Ini adalah Sock puppet!" Rizu memakai stokin itu di tangan kanannya "Hehehe.. comel tak? Nama stokin ini adalah Sukida, tak pun Pocky ke.. hehehe.. Abang Fang pun boleh buat sock puppet juga"

"Pizu nak buat sock puppet ni untuk apa?" tanya Fang sambil angkat salah satu stokin berwarna pink. Lalu dia pakai stokin di tangan kanannya "Hehehe.. macam best aje"

"Memamg best pun! Pizu cadangkan nak buat persembahan sock puppet dekat kedai Tok Aba. Bolehlah abang Fang, abang Gopal, abang Boboiboy, abang Zakwan dan abang Harraz tolong buatkan sebuah pentas untuk sock puppet ni dan kakak Bella boleh jadi tukang tulis cerita.. hehehehe.. lepas tu kita panggil budak-budak untuk melihat persembahan sock puppet ni"

"Ok juga cadangan Rizu ni.. Rizu memang seseorang yang kreatif"

"Pizu biasa sahaja, abang Fang"

"Betul abang cakap, Rizu memang betul betul kreatif. Abang pun tak boleh terfikir nak buat sock puppet guna stokin lama ni" Fang bermain dengan stokin pink itu seperti ianya bercakap dengan menggunakan tangan dia "Hehehee... hai, nama saya Pinkie.. saya suka berwarna pink! dan unicorn adalah kawan baik saya!"

"Heheee... abang Fang pun jadi kreatif juga tapi setiap orang ada kreatif cara tersendiri.. hehehee.. abang Fang kreatif dalam kenakalan" Fang terus cubit hidung Rizu dengan tangannya yang ada stokin itu "Hehehee.. jom kita hiaskan setiap stokin ni" Rizu keluarkan dua buah kotak kecil dan juga sebotol gam. Lalu dia buka salah satu kotak. Fang melihat di dalam kotak itu terdapat manik-manik dalam pelbagai bentuk, warna dan juga size. Ada juga dalam bentuk mata

"Abang nak jadikan stokin ni bentuk Yaya.. sebab dia kan suka pink.. hehehehe.. ada kain pink tak? Stokin ni kena pakai tudung, barulah jadi Yaya"

"Dan letak bunga dekat tepi.. baru macam kakak Yaya.. Pizu nak buat abang Fang lah.. pakai cermin mata purple" Rizu buka sock puppet dia dan lalu ambil stokin berwarna ungu yang ada belang-belang berwarna putih. Lalu dia memakai stokin itu "Hehehee.. mesti seronok kita buat sama-sama" Dia membuka satu lagi kotak dan di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa gelung benang yang tebal dan ada beberapa potongan helaian kain dalam pelbagai warna. Rizu juga keluarkan sebuah buku yang ada bermacam-macam warna, kotak pensil dan juga sebilah gunting

"Ok, jom kita buat project Rizu ni... lepas tu abang panggil kawan-kawan abang untuk buatkan tempat persembahan sock puppet ni dan juga tulis skript ni.. ok tak?"

"Ok aje abang Fang" Rizu lekatkan dua biji mata yang telah diletakkan gam pada stokin itu "Pizu nak buat abang Fang, nak kena gunting kertas purple ni jadi cermin mata.. mesti comel!"

"Pandai Rizu buat.. Rizu bukan macam budak-budak lain, Rizu budak luar biasa" Rizu rasa malu pula dengan pujian daripada abang kesayangan dia

"Kenapa pula abang Fang? Pizu biasa aje, macam budak-budak lain juga" Rizu buka stokin ungu tadi untuk melukis cermin mata kecil pada kertas ungu tadi "Abang Fang yang luar biasa sebab abang Fang kan alien"

"Abang memang luar biasa pun" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Tapi Rizu luar biasa sebab apa yang Rizu nampak di sekeliling Rizu, Rizu akan jadikannya mainan seperti kotak yang Rizu jadikan kapal angkasa, istana, pedang kotak dan bermacam-macam lagi. Lepas tu Rizu pandai melukis, boleh buat komik sendiri dan abang sendiri tidak pernah nampak Rizu main dengan phone atau ipad seperti kanak-kanak lain"

"Sebab ibu tak bagi Pizu main dengan phone atau ipad. Ibu tak nak Pizu terlalu taksub sangat dengan gadget. Kalau video game pun, Pizu main kadang-kadang aje sebab Pizu lebih suka bermain di luar bersama kawan-kawan Pizu dan juga abang Fang! Lagipun ibu tak nak Pizu habiskan masa dengan gadget sahaja, ibu nak Pizu menjadi kanak-kanak yang sihat dan aktif! Hehehee..."

"Oklah tu. Abang dulu-dulu mana ada kawan sebab abang Kaizo tak bagi abang berkawan dengan sesiapa pun. Jadi sepanjang masa abang akan duduk di tepi, hanya melihat abang Kaizo berlatih dengan pedang tenaga dia sahaja. Masa dia ada misi pun, dia selalu sibuk dan tiada masa untuk bermain dengan abang.. dia selalunya berikan buku untuk abang habiskan masa dengan membaca ataupun ikut dia menjalani latihan tempur. Begitulah kehidupan abang dulu-dulu tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah tapi... abang Kaizo still tak nak main bola sepak dengan abang" Fang melilit sehelai kain pink di stokin pink itu untuk dijadikan tudung

"Dia tak nak main bola sepak dengan abang Fang tapi abang Kaizo tetap sayangkan abang Fang.. hehehee.. dan abang Fang selalu cakap abang dan adik selamanya. Pizu berharap abang Fang dan abang Kaizo akan kekal hubungan korang sebagai abang dan adik selamanya" Rizu sudah habis siap melukis sebuah cermin mata kecil yang comel dan lalu dia gunting cermin mata itu untuk di lekatkan pada stokin nanti

"Hmmm.. abang pun berharap begitu tapi abang yakin, abang Kaizo tak kan tinggalkan biarkan abang kesunyian selepas ini. Kalau dia biarkan lagi, abang akan sekeh kepala dia.. MUAHAHAHAAA!" Fang terus menggenggam tangannya yang ada stokin pink. Tiba-tiba kepala dia terus berpaling kepada seekor haiwan yang bernama Lily si itik. Ekor dia sedang bergoyang-goyang dan berjalan dengan begitu megah sekali keluar dari dapur. Entah apa dia buat di dalam dapur sebentar tadi tapi itu yang bukan Fang mahu ketahui. Dia sebenar ingin sekeh kepala itik itu "Hehehee.. jumpa pun si itik tu. Meh sini, aku nak sekeh kepala kau" Lily si itik terus berhenti jalan dan lalu dia lari lintang pukang kerana tidak mahu dirinya di sekeh oleh tuan dia yang suka membuli dia

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily si itik berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye tetapi Fang sudah buka stokin pink tadi untuk pergi tangkap itik itu. Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dan bermulalah aksi kejar mengejar "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH! MARI SINI KAU! AKU NAK SEKEH KEPALA KAU SEPUAS-PUASNYA!"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Lily si itik berlari sekitar rumah cuma dia belum dapat naik ke tingkat atas lagi "QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Kau ingat kau tu comel sangat! Kau ingat aku tak tahu tentang konspirasi itik kau tu! Kau cuba nak gulingkan pemerintahan comel si Picu! Kau ingat aku tak reti bahasa itik.. mari sini kau! AKU NAK SEKEH KEPALA KAU TU. LEPAS TU AKU BUAT KAU JADI ITIK SALAI, TAK PUN JADI ITIK GORENG ATAUPUN ITIK PANGGANG!"

"Hmmm.. apalah si abang Fang tu, dengan itik pun nak bergaduh" Rizu gelengkan kepala bersama dengan stokin boneka dia. Lalu dia sambung buat stokin boneka yang lain. Fang dan Lily si itik masih lagi berkejaran di dalam rumah itu

* * *

"Kenapa kau bawa banyak sangat kotak ni? Pang nak aku dan dia pindah rumah ke?" tanya Kaizo yang baru sampai di bumi bersama Idoli. Boboiboy, Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz tersengih melihat Kaizo yang sudah mengangkat kening sebelah

"Bukan macam tu abang Kaizo.. Fang suruh bawa kotak kotak ni semua untuk membuat persembahan dekat kedai Tok Aba nanti" jawab Boboiboy

"Oh begitu.. apabila tiba-tiba dia nak buat persembahan? Dia nak aku terharu lagi ke seperti hari tu dengan persembahan dari cerita aku semasa aku kecil dulu tu?"

"Bukan kot abang Kaizo" Boboiboy menjadi tukang jawab dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain, hanya tersengih sahaja sambil angguk kepala mereka "Dia cakap tentang sock puppet.. tak tahulah persembahan apa dia nak buat dengan stokin-stokin tu nanti"

"Hmm... sesuatu yang menarik" kata Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya "Tapi.. ini bukan dari idea dia. Ini mesti idea dari orang lain dan aku dapat teka siapakah orang itu"

"Siapa abang Kaizo? Adakah orang itu adalah kak Lynna sendiri? atau pun Yaya sebab dia orangkan suka buat kerja amal, lebih-lebih lagi si Yaya tu" kata Gopal "Tapi.. macam mana dia orang boleh paksa Fang buat kerja-kerja amal? Hmmm... kepelikan"

"Ehem ehem ehem"

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy? Sakit tekak ke?"

"Takde apalah Gopal" Boboiboy malas nak menjawab jawapan yang sebenarnya kerana Kaizo ada di situ "Jadi.. siapa orang tu abang Kaizo?"

"Entah-entah si Rizu yang berikan idea tu" kata Harraz secara tidak langsung "Sebab Fang akan dengar kata-kata si budak penguin tu dan juga kak Lynna. Kalau orang lain, kedegilan dia akan bertingkat-tingkat sehinggalah dia terpaksa terima nasihat itu.. hehehee"

"Kutuk adik aku yea.. kau ni belum pernah kena hukuman latihan tempur" Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah mata Harraz sehingga berpeluh Harraz dibuatnya "Lepas raya nanti, semua akan dikenakan latihan tempur"

"Fuh, selamat aku takde dekat sini dah selepas raya" bisik Zakwan yang rasa lega sedikit

"Kau pun akan tetap kena juga" kata Kaizo yang terdengar bisikan Zakwan tadi. Mata Kaizo yang merah menyala bagaikan api, perhatikan keempat-empat budak lelaki itu dengan senyuman sinisnya. Mereka terus menelan ludah. Mereka terasa ingin lari dari situ tetapi mereka tahu, Kaizo akan mengejar mereka. Lalu Kaizo buka pintu pagar dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam halaman rumah

"Te-terima ka-kasih abang Ka-Kaizo" jawab Boboiboy yang sudah lemah lututnya kerana takut dengan Kaizo

"Kamu sahaja ke yang datang ke rumah aku? Kawan-kawan perempuan kamu tidak dijemput?"

"Tak tahulah abang Kaizo. Fang tak beritahu kita orang apa-apa, dia cuma beritahu tentang project dia dan suruh kita orang bawa kotak-kotak ni semua" kata Harraz sambil tunjuk sebuah kotak besar yang dia sedang bawa

"Idoli suka kotak! Abang Rizu selalu buat sesuatu dengan kotak.. hari tu kan, abang Rizu buatkan sebuah rumah menggunakan kotak tu. Idoli selalu tidur dalam kotak tu.. heheheee..." Kaizo teringat lagi, rumah kotak yang terpaksa bawa naik atas sebab Idoli asyik tidur di dalam kotak sahaja. Dia juga terpaksa letak kotak itu di dalam bilik tidurnya "Mesti abang Rizu ada idea yang menarik! Tak sabar Idoli nak tengok" Idoli melompat-lompat di dalam halaman rumah

"Sampai pun korang" Fang sudah muncul di pintu rumahnya yang terbuka luas itu. Mereka rasa pelik melihat Fang penuh dengan bulu-bulu itik "Cepat tolong aku dan Rizu buat project stokin"

"Hehehee.. project stokin. Macam nak buat stokin aje.." bisik Boboiboy sambil tergelak kecil

"Pang, apahal badan kau penuh dengan bulu itik ni? Apa kau sudah buat dekat itik tu? KAU PERGI JADIKAN DIA ITIK SALAI KE?"

"Mana adalah abang. Adik kejar dia, lepas sudah dapat tangkap si itik tu.. adik kurunglah dia dekat dalam sangkar" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga. Dia pelawa kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaizo melihat meja ruang tamunya bersepah dengan stokin dan juga alatan lain. Manik-manik berterabur di atas lantai dan juga di atas meja. Ada beberapa stokin sudah siap dengan sepasang mata dan juga rambut benang mereka. Semuanya di susun di atas kerusi sofa

"Menarik stokin-stokin ni semua. Siap ada bentuk kau, Pang" kata Kaizo sambil membelek-belek stokin-stokin yang sudah di lekatkan dengan sepasang mata dan juga rambut benang

"Hehehee.. ini adalah idea Rizu" kata Fang

"Ha ah! Pizu nak buat persembahan dekat kedai Tok Aba! Boleh ajak budak-budak kecil untuk menonton persembahan sock puppet kita tapi.. Pizu takde jalan cerita. Pizu kena minta bantuan daripada kakak Bella" Rizu terus berikan sehelai stokin yang ada rupa Kaizo, kepada Kaizo sendiri "Nah, ini adalah sock puppet abang Kaizo!"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo ambil stokin itu dan lalu dia sarungkan stokin itu di tangan kanannya

"Hehehee.. comelnya!" kata Idoli "Idoli punya mana?"

"Idoli punya, abang Pizu belum buat lagi" Rizu dan Idoli terus memilih stokin untuk membuat stokin boneka rupa Idoli

"Bagus juga idea Rizu ni. Aku kagum dengan idea-idea menarik dari Rizu. Walaupun kena buli pun, tapi dia tetap kuat, bersemangat dan tidak ambik pedulik tentang hal-hal kes buli dia. Abang Boboiboy bangga dengan Rizu" kata Boboiboy. Lalu Rizu bangun dan berkata sesuatu

"Sebab Pizu pun ada kehidupan Pizu juga... Lagipun Pizu ada abang abang dan kakak kakak yang sentiasa berikan semangat dekat Pizu, kawan-kawan Pizu pun sama juga tapi kadang-kadang, Pizu terfikir.. bagaimana yang tiada kawan dan diri dia asyik dibuli setiap hari. Mesti kehidupan dia lagi sukar daripada Pizu sendiri. Pizu bertuah dapat abang Fang dan juga kawan-kawan abang Fang yang sentiasa berikan Pizu semangat tapi orang lain, tidak mempunyai nasib yang baik seperti Pizu. Kalau boleh, Pizu nak mengadakan kempen anti-buli.. hmmm.. mungkin kakak Yaya dapat membantu Pizu"

"Bagus betul dengan idea kempen anti buli tu" kata Harraz

"Abang boleh juga berikan kata-kata kepada mereka sebab abang sendiri pernah buli abang kamu si Fang tu dan juga rakan-rakan dia. Tengok apa jadi sekarang, dia orang terima abang sebagai kawan mereka. Abang harap, pembuli Rizu dapat meminta maaf dekat diri Rizu dan insafkan diri mereka" Zakwan belai kepala Rizu "Maafkan abang sebab dulu abang ada buli Rizu dan kawan-kawan Rizu juga"

"Pizu sudah lama maafkan abang. Sekarang abang sudah berubah dan tidak lagi seperti dulu. Pizu bangga dengan abang Zakwan" Buat pertama kalinya, Zakwan mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Rizu "Pizu sayang abang Zakwan!"

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba menangis Gopal?"

"Aku menangis sebab Rizu terima kemaafan dari Zakwan.. sedih tahu tak melihat seorang pembuli, bertukar menjadi baik dan berkawan baik dengan orang-orang yang dia pernah buli dulu. Kau tak rasa sedih ke, Boboiboy?" Gopal mengesat air matanya

"Tak, aku cuma rasa terharu sahaja" balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum kecil "Sudahlah, jom kita tolong Rizu dengan project stokin dia" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia tadi

"Yeahhh! Pizu dan abang Fang sudah banyak buat stokin boneka. Kita orang ada buat superhero Pulau Rintis iaitu abang Boboiboy, abang Fang, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan juga kakak Ying!" Rizu terus berikan stokin boneka kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Kedua-dua stokin itu adalah rupa mereka sendiri "Comel tak?"

"Comel" balas Boboiboy

"Abang nak buat apa dengan stokin abang tu?" tanya Fang sambil melihat abangnya sedang bermain-main dengan boneka dalam rupa diri dia "Abang suka yea tengok stokin boneka yang Rizu buatkan tu"

"Hmm.. abang saja nak main. Tak boleh ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Abang nak simpan ni boleh?"

"Boleh.. tapi rasa pelik pula abang Paizo nak simpan sock puppet tu" Rizu tergelak melihat Kaizo masih lagi bermain-main dengan stokin boneka itu "Hehehee.. nanti Pizu buat yang baru. Abang Paizo simpanlah buat kenangan daripada Pizu.. manalah tahu abang Paizo nak tinggalkan bumi dan bawa abang Fang sekali. Jadi Pizu bagi hadiah kenangan untuk abang Paizo supaya tidak lupakan Pizu dekat sini"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Lalu Kaizo naik ke atas untuk masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Stokin boneka itu masih lagi di tangannya "JANGAN NAK BUAT BISING! AKU NAK PERGI BEREHAT!" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik dia dan terus tutup pintu biliknya

"Rizu"

"Yea abang Zakwan"

"Kalau Rizu nak jayakan persembahan ni, apa kata abang buatkan sebuah pentas tapi bukan daripada kotak ni. Abang akan buat dengan menggunakan kayu. Macam mana? Ok tak?"

"OK! OK! Pizu suka! Pizu suka dengan cadangan dari abang Zakwan.. terima kasih!" Rizu buat muka comel dekat Zakwan sebagai tanda terima kasih

"Hehehee.. kalau macam tu, kita orang pergi kumpulkan semua kayu yang ada dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang, kau tolong Rizu dan tunggu budak-budak perempuan datang. Err.. kau ada hubungi dia orang jugakan?" kata Boboiboy

"Ada tapi tak tahulah kenapa dia orang lambat" Fang melihat jam kuasanya "Korang pergilah dulu, nanti apa-apa hal.. aku akan menghubungi korang"

"Ok" kata Boboiboy "Tapi.. kotak-kotak ni semua, korang nak guna lagi tak?"

"Pizu nak guna! Pizu nak buat sesuatu dengan kotak-kotak tu" Rizu melihat empat buah kotak yang sudah tersandar di tepi dinding rumah "Pizu nak jadikan tempat Pizu dan Idoli bermain"

"YEAHH! Idoli nak rumah kucing boleh?"

"Boleh Idoli" kata Rizu

"Tengok Idoli buat anak kucing.. tapi ini anak kucing yang bernama IDOLI!" Rizu pergi melihat stokin boneka yang dibuat oleh Idoli tadi. Stokin itu berwarna oren, ada sepasang butang warna hitam dan sepasang telinga kucing. Idoli bermain-main dengan stokin boneka tersebut

"Nanti jumpa dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Harraz

"Ok!" kata Fang sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia beredar keluar dari rumah dia "Hmm... mana dia orang ni"

"Abang Fang main ajelah dengan kita orang dulu sementara tunggu dia orang sampai" Rizu berikan stokin boneka yang Fang buat sebentar tadi "Jom kita main lawan-lawan" Fang mengambil stokin boneka yang telah diberikan oleh Rizu tadi, lalu dia sarungkan di tangan kanannya

"INILAH IDOLI! CADET IDOLI!" Stokin boneka kucing dia telah pun di sarungkan pada tangan kanan Idoli "Jom kita pergi mengembara!"

"Dan Kapten Rizu telah kembali! Mengembara di angkasa" Rizu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Tangan kanannya sudah pun disarungkan dengan stokin boneka dalam rupa Rizu "Jom cadet Idoli, ikut kapten ke planet MANIK!" Rizu lempar butang-butang dari kotak kecilnya di sekitar ruang tamu. Mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran di situ sambil memanjat kerusi dan meja di sekitar rumah

"Aduh.. aku juga yang jadi tukang kemas nanti" kata Fang sambil sarung stokin bonekanya "DAN AKU ADALAH KOMMANDER OCD! Kommander yang suka mengemas"

* * *

"Macam mana Rizu, ok tak abang buat pentas ni?" kata Zakwan sambil menunjukkan sebuah pentas untuk persembahan stokin boneka Rizu nanti. Pentas itu diperbuat daripada kayu yang dibuang dan digunakan semula oleh Boboiboy, Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz. Ianya seperti sebuah television tetapi tiada kaca di tengah-tengah lubang empat segi itu. Rizu boleh duduk di belakang dan angkat stokin boneka untuk membuat persembahan dia nanti

"WAH! Lawa lawa! Lebih ok daripada guna kotak" Rizu bertepuk tangan kerana gembira melihat pentas itu "Boleh kita hias dan cat pentas tu nanti. Mesti lagi nampak menarik dan budak-budak kecil pun suka tengok"

"Jangan risau, biar kakak-kakak yang tolong hiaskan!" muncul Lily dengan sepasukan kawan dia iaitu Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye "KAMI ADALAH PASUKAN TRIO HURU-HARA!"

"Errr... Lily, ini bukan lagi trio.. ini sudah lima orang, jadi quintet" kata Yaya sambil tersengih

"Hehehee.. kalau begitu.. KAMI ADALAH PASUKAN QUINTET HURU HARA"

"Macam tak best aje bunyi dia" bisik Fang "Aku lebih suka nama trio huru hara"

"BESTLAH BUNYI QUINTET HURU HARA!" Lily goyang-goyangkan bahu Fang "Lagi banyak ahli, lagi best!"

"Wei... wei... pe-peninglah... ke-ke-kepala aku..." Lily tetap goyangkan bahu Fang "Ra-rasa.. nak... mu-muntah"

"ERK!" Terus Lily berhenti. Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Lily "Ka-kata nak mu-muntah tadi ta-tapi... apasal tengok Lily macam Lily ni adalah mangsa nak kena sekeh dengan si landak"

"Disebabkan aku memang tak boleh nak sekeh kepala si pelik ni, Lily si itik tu akan menjadi penggantinya! HAHAHAAAA! HABISLAH KAU WAHAI SI ITIK!" Lalu Lily goyang-goyangkan bahu Fang lagi

"LANDAK SUKA SANGAT BULI SI ITIK TU! WHY LANDAK WHY! SEBAB TU SI ITIK TU SUDAH MULA BUAT KONSPIRASI ITIK UNTUK MENGGULINGKAN PEMENRINTAHAN LANDAK!"

"Hmm... tadi abang Fang ada cakap pasal konspirasi itik juga, sekarang ni tiba-tiba pula kakak Lily sebut tentang konspirasi itik.. agaknya, Lily si itik memang ada rancangan nak gulingkan kita semua" Rizu mengusap-gusap dagunya "Konspirasi itik yang terlampau banyak konspirasinya.. memang dasyat juga si itik ni"

"Isk, sudahlah tu.. konspirasi itik ke, landak ke.. sekarang ni kita perlu hiasi pentas ni dan kita berlatih dulu sebelum kita tunjuk kepada orang ramai" kata Yaya dengan tegasnya

"Yolah.. aku sudah bawa radio supaya kita boleh masukkan sekali dengan agenda musical.. kita bincang sama-sama" Ying tunjuk sebuah radio kecil yang telah dibawa olehnya "Bella sudah siapkan skript untuk pertunjukkan ini"

"Aku tadi beri idea dekat Rizu, kita buat tentang superhero Pulau Rintis iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sebab budak-budak dekat sini semuanya suka dengan superhero Pulau Rintis. Ianya dapat menarik lagi ramai budak-budak dan para pelakon stokin boneka sudah semestinya korang berlima"

"Ok juga tu, Bella. Aku suka dengan idea kau" kata Boboiboy sambil angguk kepalanya "Mari kita mulakan sekarang!"

"YEAHHHH!"

Mereka menjerit di situ tapi tanpa disedari oleh mereka, ada sekumpulan kanak-kanak memerhatikan Rizu dari jauh. Merekalah kanak-kanak yang suka membuli Rizu dan tidak suka apabila Rizu begitu mesra sekali dengan para superhero Pulau Rintis. Mereka memang cemburu tetapi mereka tertanya-tanya, bagaimana kanak-kanak yang bernama Rizu dapat berkawan dengan mereka semua? Apakah keistimewaan Rizu yang mereka tidak nampak? Tetapi mereka tidak mahu tahu, mereka cuma ingin patahkan semangat Rizu. Iri hati dan dengki sentiasa ada di dalam diri mereka. Memang sukar hendak buangkan sifat-sifat terkutuk itu, melainkan mereka insaf dengan sendirinya

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Fang dan Rizu tergaman melihat pentas stokin boneka mereka habis dimusnahkan. Kayu-kayu pentas itu sudah di pantahkan, kain-kain yang telah dihiasi oleh kawan perempuan mereka, telah dikoyakkan dan paling sedih sekali, ada plushie penguin dengan kepalanya tercabut. Di papan kayu yang masih elok lagi, tertulis perkataan Loser. Kotak yang dipegang oleh Rizu tadi, terjatuh ke atas tanah. Mata dia mula berkaca

"Abang Fang.. Pizu sedih" Rizu peluk badan Fang dan lalu dia menangis di situ "Pizu buat ni sebab Pizu nak hiburkan hati budak-budak dekat sekitar Pulau Rintis tapi apa yang Pizu dapat... hanyalah hasat dengki dari budak-budak lain. Salah ke Pizu buat benda baik?"

"Tak Rizu" balas Fang sambil belai kepala Rizu "Apa yang Rizu buat adalah sesuatu yang baik. Jadi Rizu tak buat salah pun. Yang buat salah adalah mereka yang cemburu dengan Rizu"

"Tapi kenapa mesti Pizu? Pizu takde pun buat apa-apa dekat mereka" Fang lepaskan pelukan Rizu tadi dan lalu dia melutut di depan Rizu. Dia mengesat air mata Rizu sambil mengangkat sedikit cermin mata Rizu "Pizu.. Pizu..." Terus Rizu lari daripada situ

"RIZU!" Fang pergi mengejar Rizu "RIZU! JANGAN LARI!"

"Eh, kenapa tu?" tanya Yaya sambil melihat Fang sedang mengejar Rizu

"Yaya, cuba kau tengok dengan pentas kita orang" Yaya pandang ke arah pentas yang sudah habis dimusnahkan

"Siapa yang musnahkan pentas ni, Ying?"

"Aku tak tahulah, Yaya. Kasihan dekat si Rizu tu.. mesti ada orang mahu sabotaj pertunjukkan stokin boneka dia"

"Aku pun rasa begitu, Ying. Aku harap, semangat Rizu tidak akan patah begitu sahaja. Kita perlu buat sesuatu. Tengah bulan yang suci ni, ada juga yang buat hal.. macam-macam betul" kata Boboiboy sambil melutut di tepi pentas yang musnah itu. Dia mengangkat kepala dan badan plushie penguin "Semenjak Rizu menjadi hero dalam permainan Quidditch hari tu, macam-macam berlaku dekat diri Rizu. Menjadi kebanggaan orang ramai dan juga menjadi sasaran untuk dibuli. Kasihan Rizu.. dia tu dah lah sakit, nak juga buli dia"

"Berikan anak patung penguin tu"

"Kau nak buat apa dengan anak patung ni, Ying?"

"Aku nak jahit semula maa... penguin adalah haiwan kegemaran Rizu, tak patut kita buang dan biarkan sahaja badan dan kepala dia terpisah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tadi. Jadi.. macam mana dengan pertunjukkan kita ni? Tak kan dibatalkan terus? Aku sudah ajak adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia sekali untuk menonton persembahan kita nanti"

"Itu kau tak perlu risau, Yaya. Aku akan buat balik pentas ni" kata Zakwan yang ada di situ juga "Aku, Gopal dan Harraz akan pergi cari papan lagi untuk bina pentas ini yang lebih baik!"

"Kalau begitu.. aku, Lily dan Faye akan hiasi balik pentas itu nanti" kata Bella

"Aku dan Ying akan kemaskan sekitar kedai Tok Aba ni... goodie bag untuk kanak-kanak pun sudah siap semuanya!"

"Apa yang korang letak dalam goodie bag tu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berikan plushie penguin kepada Ying

"Aku, Ying, Bella dan Faye ada letak keychain plushie superhero Pulau Rintis.. setiap bag ada berlainan superhero.. hehe.. tapi ada juga keychain abang Kaizo, Adudu dan Probe. Selain itu ada buku nota kecil dan juga dua batang pensil! Semua ini adalah percuma kerana kami telah menggunakan hikmat percuma dari makmal cik Emmy kita yang serba genius!"

"BETUL TU!" Emmy terus muncul di situ bersama Idoli "Tapi kakak biskut tak sedap ada janji dengan Emmy nak buat cendawan pizza esok!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Yaya kerana mendapat komen bahawa biskut dia tidak begitu sedap. Yaya tarik nafas panjang untuk tenangkan diri dia

"Esok akak akan buatkan pizza tu khas untuk Emmy.. nanti bolehlah berbuka puasa dengan pizza tu" kata Yaya yang masih lagi dalam keadaan tenang. Ying rasa nak tergelak melihat Yaya yang cuba mengawal kemarahan dia "Oh yea, Emmy sudah panggil kawan-kawan Emmy dari sekolah?"

"Sudah!"

"Idoli tak sabar nak tengok tapi kenapa dengan pentas tu?"

"Hmmm... ada orang dengki dengan Rizu" jawab Yaya "Tapi jangan risau, abang Zakwan, abang Gopal dan abang Harraz akan bina pentas baru untuk persembahan kita nanti" Yaya terus membelai kepala Idoli

"Kasihan abang Rizu.. abang Rizu mana?" Idoli mencari-cari Rizu di sekitar taman itu "Abang Fang pun takde, mana dia orang?"

"Abang Fang sedang pujuk hati Rizu yang sedang kesedihan tu.. akak harap, Rizu akan tabahkan hati dia" Lalu Idoli berikan plushie kucing kepada Yaya "Kenapa berikan kepada akak?"

"Sebab kakak Yaya nampak sedih. Jadi Idoli berikan plushie kucing untuk hilangkan kesedihan di hati akak" Yaya tersenyum kecil dengan tangannya mengambil plushie kucing itu dari Idoli "Tengok! Kakak Yaya senyum!"

"Terima kasih, Idoli" Kepala Idoli dibelai sedikit oleh Yaya "Jomlah kita buat kerja kita. Nanti mesti Fang akan kembali ke sini dengan Rizu. Aku pasti Rizu akan gembira balik apabila dia melihat apa yang kita sudah lakukan"

Maka mereka semua sibukkan diri masing-masing untuk jayakan project stokin ini dan pada masa yang sama, mereka ingin gembirakan hati Rizu semula

* * *

Fang mencari-cari Rizu di sekitar taman Pulau Rintis. Ramai kanak-kanak, remaja dan juga keluarga yang bersiar-siar di situ tetapi satu pun bukan Rizu di kalangan mereka semua. Dia tidak mahu mengalah, dia tetap akan mencari Rizu dan paling penting sekali, dia tidak mahu Rizu keseorangan. Dia takut kalau pembuli-pembuli Rizu akan menjumpai Rizu terlebih dahulu daripada dia. Lalu dia ternampak seorang remaja lelaki duduk di atas kerusi roda sambil memujuk Rizu. Fang menjejak langkahnya untuk pergi ke tempat Rizu sedang duduk itu. Dia tidak memanggil nama Rizu kerana dia takut jika Rizu lari lagi. Sampai sahaja di situ, dia terus duduk di sebelah Rizu. Kepala Rizu hanya tertunduk sedikit sahaja dan kaki dia berhayun-hayun di bangku taman

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Aidan

"Budak-budak musnahkan tempat pertunjukkan dia" balas Fang sambil menyentuh sedikit bahu Rizu

"Rizu, siapa budak-budak tu? Mari beritahu abang" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala dia sahaja "Kenapa Rizu tak nak beritahu?"

"Sebab Pizu takut.. kalau Pizu beritahu, nanti lepas tu abang Aidan pergi marah dia orang and then mesti Pizu akan jadi mangsa lagi" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Pizu tak nak kena buli lagi. Dulu abang Fang sama sekolah dengan Pizu, dia orang tak berani nak buli Pizu. Masa abang Fang kena buli dengan abang Zakwan dulu, mereka lagilah suka buli Pizu tapi bila abang Zakwan sudah berhenti, dia kadang-kadang sahaja buli Pizu tapi... sekarang, kalau waktu rehat.. nampak aje Pizu, mereka saja nak buli Pizu. Roy dan kawan-kawan Pizu yang lain cuba mempertahankan Pizu tapi dia orang pun tewas juga. Kakak Emmy pun selalu tolong Pizu dekat sekolah tapi dia pun tak dapat nak halang mereka. Pizu tak nak beritahu sebab Pizu tak nak abang Fang risau. Pizu beritahu kakak Emmy supaya jangan beritahu sesiapa pun.. Pizu selalu balik rumah abang Fang sebab Pizu nak ceriakan hati Pizu"

"Hmmm... kasihan Rizu" Aidan belai kepala Rizu "Tapi tak kan Rizu nak biarkan mereka buli Rizu sepanjang masa. Rizu takde beritahu ibu Rizu?"

"Takde" kata Rizu sambil gelengkan kepala dia "Tak nak bagi ibu risau. Ibu selalu sibuk dan balik lewat.. sebab itu Pizu tak risaukan ibu. Jadi Pizu ceriakan hati Pizu dengan meluangkan masa bersama abang Fang, abang Paizo, kakak Lynna dan paling utama sekali ialah IDOLI! Hehehe" Dia tergelak sedikit di dalam kesedihan itu

"Baguslah tu tapi apa-apa pun, Rizu kenalah beritahu abang kalau Rizu ada masalah dengan dia orang ni. Ingat tak lagi tahun lepas, yang Rizu tak kisah kalau dia orang buat apa dekat Rizu tapi Rizu tidak akan mengalah. Kenapa sekarang ni Rizu nampak macam mengalah?"

"Sebenarnya abang Fang.. sebelum-sebelum ni, takdelah seteruk mana tapi semenjak Pizu di panggil hero dalam pasukan biru, terus menjadi-jadi macam hari tu. Semalam dia orang cuba nak ambik beg dan kotak Pizu tapi selamat kakak Bella, kakak Faye dan kakak Lily ada lalu dekat situ. Terus dia orang lari. Dia orang tu sebenarnya takut dengan kakak Bella sebab kakak Bella tu garang macam singa.. hehehee.. bukan dengan kakak Bella aje dia orang takut, dengan abang Aidan pun dia orang takut"

"Oh, kalau macam tu.. biar abang Aidan akan sentiasa temani Rizu. ok tak?" Rizu terus tersenyum kepada Aidan

"Ok aje abang Aidan tapi.. Pizu tak menyusahkan abang Aidan ke nanti?"

"Tak" Aidan membalas balik senyuman dia kepada Rizu

"Rizu ok tak sekarang ni?" tanya Fang

"Ok tapi sedih.. macam mana Pizu nak buat pertunjukkan sock puppet nanti. Pizu sudah beritahu kawan-kawan Pizu datang ke kedai Tok Aba petang nanti tapi semuanya musnah" Rizu lap air matanya "Mesti kawan-kawan Pizu akan rasa sedih"

"Kalau Rizu beritahu, mesti dia orang akan faham apa yang berlaku tapi kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying akan tetap berikan mereka goodie beg" Fang rasa lega sedikit melihat Rizu sudah mula tersenyum "Tapi.. abang nak tanya. Tak kan dia orang tak tahu dengan abang Kaizo? Dia lagi garang. Garang dia tahap sadis!"

"Heheehee.. itu sebab dia orang berangan nak berkawan dengan abang Paizo. Dia orang kadang-kadang berharap sangat abang Paizo berikan Pizu hukuman berat-berat tapi abang Paizo tidak pernah nak menghukum Pizu sebab abang Paizo pernah beritahu Pizu sendiri. Abang Paizo tak nak lihat Pizu tiba-tiba jadi sakit sebab kena hukuman dari dia. Abang Paizo memang seseorang yang sangat prihatin dan abang Paizo tahu juga, Pizu akan menyesal sendiri dengan kesalahan yang Pizu pernah buat"

"Baguslah tu tapi Rizu nak tahu tak... masa mula-mula dulu, abang lihat Rizu ni takut, malu, tangan pun menggigil tengok abang dan kawan-kawan abang. Masa tu abang rasa kasihan dengan Rizu. Bila Rizu cakap nak berkawan dengan abang, abang terima sahaja sebab abang nak tengok Rizu gembira dan tekaan abang memang tepat. Abang masa tu nampak keikhlasan Rizu dari mata Rizu sendiri tapi... lepas tu, Rizu lakukan perkara yang buat abang rasa tak selesa tapi abang takut nak marah Rizu sebab abang tak nak buat hati Rizu terguris dengan kata-kata kemarahan abang nanti. Masa Rizu cuba hendak menjadi abang, abang sudah mula risau sebab abang tak naklah Rizu hilang identiti sendiri kerana abang sebab abang lebih suka diri Rizu yang tersendiri. Mempunyai identiti yang sangat unik seperti katak pili kita tu.. hehehee"

"Hehehee... katak pili. Pandai abang Fang ejek kakak Lily yea tapi... terima kasih sebab tidak memarahi Pizu pada ketika itu. Kalau tidak, mesti Pizu akan rasa patah semangat. Abang Fang adalah abang yang terbaik! Walaupun panas baran.. tapi ada satu aje Pizu minta abang Fang jangan buat lagi"

"Apa dia?" tanya Fang

"Abang Fang janganlah buli Lily si itik lagi.. kasihan dia tau. Boleh naik stress itik tu" Terus Fang bermasam muka. Aidan tergelak melihat reaksi Fang "Itik tu buat salah pun dengan abang Fang"

"Ada apa.. pernah sekali dia pergi tidur di atas muka abang. Sampai abang mimpi si itik tu kejar abang, ada tu si itik tu mimpi nak bunuh abang dengan pisau, dia pergi potong kepala plushie Neko Neko.. mana abang tak geram dengan itik tu. Selamat abang tak jadikan dia itik salai, itik goreng, itik panggang, satay itik ke.."

"Hmm... satay itik yea" Fang mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil fikirkan nak buat satay itik

"ABANG FANGG!"

"Hehee.. maaf tapi apa yang Rizu katakan tadi tu.. nampak sedap aje. Sudahlah si itik tu nampak gebu, banyak isi.. muahahahaa!" Fang tergelak sinis di situ. Aidan hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sambil ketawa kecil

"ABANG FANGGGG!"

"Maaf maaf... jomlah Rizu, kita pergi balik ke kedai Tok Aba" Lalu Fang bangun dari bangku itu

"Untuk apa? Pizu bukannya boleh buat apa pun. Semuanya sudah musnah.."

"Tak semua musnah Rizu" kata Fang dengan suara yang agak lembut "Semangat Rizu walaupun sudah rentak sedikit tapi Rizu boleh bangkit semula. Semangat yang ada dekat abang pun masih belum musnah lagi dan mungkin juga.. semangat dekat kawan-kawan kita semua tidak musnah juga. Jangan lupa juga dengan stokin boneka yang kita berdua buat semalam, masih lagi elok kerana Rizu menjaganya dengan baik. Kita masih ada itu lagi cuma pentas sahaja yang musnah. Kita guna cara lain untuk jayakan persembahan kita nanti"

"Ha ah, betul kata abang kamu tu. Jangan mengalah, kuatkan semangat dan tunjukkan kepada pembuli Rizu yang diri Rizu tidak boleh dikalahkan dengan semudah itu. Abang dulu pun pernah diejek kerana tidak boleh berjalan. Hati abang cukup terasa dengan kata-kata mereka tetapi abang buktikan kepada mereka, walaupun abang tidak boleh lagi berjalan, semangat abang masih lagi ada. Biar tak kan biarkan mereka buli abang ataupun patahkan semangat abang. Kawan-kawan abang sentiasa ceriakan hati abang.. hehee.. Rizu pun jangan mengalah. Kalau dia orang buat hal lagi, beritahu sahaja abang. Biar abang ajar dia orang"

"ABANG AIDAN MEMANG TERBAIK!" Rizu bangun dan terus peluk leher Aidan "Hehehe... Pizu sayang abang Aidan!"

"Sayang Rizu juga" bisik Aidan

"Jom Rizu, kita ajak abang Aidan pergi ke kedai Tok Aba" Rizu terus kembali bersemangat. Wajah keceriaan dia sudah pun kembali. Dia terus mengambil tangan Fang untuk berjalan bersama. Aidan hanya tolak kedua kerusi roda dia sambil tersenyum

"Abang Fang, abang Fang.. malam ni Pizu nak tidur rumah abang Fang boleh? Pizu sudah minta kebenaran dari ibu dan ibu bagi! Dia pesan dekat Pizu, jangan nakal-nakal dekat rumah abang Fang dan jangan kacau abang Paizo buat kerja"

"Boleh Rizu" balas Fang. Mereka berdua bernyanyi-nyanyi sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba. Aidan hanya memerhatikan mereka dari belakang sahaja

* * *

Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, Rizu tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak. Sekumpulan kanak-kanak sedang berseronok menghiasi stokin mereka untuk dijadikan stokin boneka. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily sibuk melayan kanak-kanak itu sambil bergembira. Lagu di radio sedang di mainkan untuk menbangkitkan suasana yang ceria. Boboiboy ada mengumpul sedikit sebanyak stokin yang tidak diperlukan. Ada sebotol manik, satu kotak penuh dengan helaian kain yang sudah siap dipotong dan juga beberapa gelung benang tebal. Semua itu diletakkan di atas tikar yang sudah dibentangkan di depan kedai Tok Aba. Gopal, Zakwan dan Harraz sedang sibuk siapkan pentas terbaru untuk persembahan mereka nanti. Emmy ada di situ, sedang melayan Idoli. Aidan terus pergi menolong budak-budak lelaki yang sedang bertukang itu

"Apa semua ni?" tanya Rizu dengan gembiranya

"Ini semua rancangan daripada kita semua. Akak perasan yang Rizu masih ada lagi stokin yang berlebihan. Jadi sebagai ahli club superheroes, kita orang mengadakan kelas seni! heheee... dia orang boleh buat stokin boneka dia orang sendiri sementara tunggu pentas siap" kata Yaya "Rizu suka tak dengan rancangan kita orang?"

"Pizu.. Pizu... PIZU RASA SUKA SANGAT! TERIMA KASIH SEMUA!" Rizu terus berlari untuk sertai kelas seni itu. Dia tidak sangka pula kawan baik dia ada di situ juga iaitu Roy. Fang terus duduk di atas bangku sambil melihat suasana yang sangat ceria itu

Mereka berdua bergelak ketawa sambil membuat stokin boneka dalam bermacam-macam bentuk. Ada yang buat naga, kucing, Picu pun ada sekali, beruang, wajah Boboiboy pun ada yang budak-budak buat juga dan bermacam-macam lagi. Makin ramai yang datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Mereka ingin meluang masa di situ dengan berseronok dan bergelak ketawa bersama rakan-rakan mereka. Pentas untuk persembahan boneka, sudah pun siap. Bella, Faye dan Lily terus menghiasi pentas itu. Tok Aba dan Ochobot rasa gembira melihat wajah kanak-kanak yang bersuka ria di situ

"Bagus rancangan korang ni yea, atuk suka sangat" kata Tok Aba

"Hehehee... tak sangka pula dia orang boleh buat idea macam ni" Fang terus menoleh ke kiri. Dia nampak abang dia bersama dengan Lynna. Picu sedang dipeluk oleh Lynna "Bangga betul akak dengan kamu semua"

"Sebenarnya.. idea ni datang dari Rizu tapi disebabkan pentas dimusnahkan oleh budak-budak yang tidak bertanggungjawab, adik tidak tahu pula kawan-kawan adik buat satu lagi idea tapi abang dan kakak jangan risau. Persembahan stokin boneka akan tetap diadakan"

"Eloklah, buat benda yang berfaedah. Jangan nak buat benda mengarut pulak selepas ini"

"Mana adalah abang. Adik tak kan buat kerja mengarut kecuali kalau ada orang cuba nak cari pasal dengan adik.. HAHAHAAAAA!" Terus kepala dia kena ketuk dengan abang dia "ABANGGGG!" Tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Jom Lynna, aku pun nak cuba buat stokin ni.. manalah tahu aku boleh buat muka adik aku yang serba tak betul tu"

"ABANGGGGGG!" Fang mengamuk dekat abangnya tetapi Kaizo tetap lagi abaikan adiknya "ABANGG! JANGANLAH BUAT-BUAT TAK TAHU AJE!" Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat dua adik beradik alien itu. Seorang marah-marah dan seorang lagi asyik layan orang lain dengan muka serius sahaja

"Jomlah Picu, kita pergi main dengan Idoli ok" Picu hanya goyang-goyangkan antena dia tanda setuju

* * *

 **Heheee.. ok ke dengan chapter ini? Maaf yea, hari ni tiada sesi membalas review.. T_T**

 **Next time author akan balas :D**

 **Jumpa lagi dan next update adalah hari selasa or rabu**

 **-Sayonara-**


	86. Serangan Musuh

**Hai semua! apa khabar? Puasa macam mana? ok ke? hehehee.. oh yea, selamat kembali ke sekolah!**

 **Tak sabar episode 12 Boboiboy Galaxy pada hari khamis ni :3 heheehee...**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan juga sudi membaca fanfic ini~ i love you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada beberapa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Serangan Musuh**

"Eh, apa benda tu kak Lynna?" Sebuah droid sedang berterbangan di sekitar kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat droid itu dengan perasaan ragu-ragu mereka. Adakah droid itu milik Emmy atau milik seorang alien yang bernama Adudu? Memang agak mencurigakan kerana droid itu tidak terbang ke tempat lain. Ianya hanya tertumpu di situ sahaja

"Korang tunggu dekat sini, biar akak sendiri pergi tengok" Lalu Lynna terbang untuk melihat droid itu secara dekat. Rupa droid itu bulat dan ada sebuah camera di depannya. Droid itu berhenti di depan muka Lynna dan lalu sebuah pacaran cahaya keluar dari droid tersebut. Ianya berlaku begitu pantas sekali. Apa yang berlaku seterusnya, Lynna mula jatuh dari udara

"KAK LYNNA!" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus menjadi cemas melihat Lynna jatuh. Yaya terus terbangkan diri dia untuk selamatkan Lynna

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY" Kuasa Yaya sempat menyelamatkan Lynna sebelum jatuh di atas tanah. Dia turunkan Lynna secara perlahan-lahan dan baringkan Lynna di depan kedai Tok Aba

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang berlari untuk melihat Lynna. Mata Lynna tertutup rapi. Dia kelihatan seperti sedang nyenyak tidur "Kak Lynna.. bangun.. bangun.." Fang cuba kejutkan Lynna tetapi gagal

"Apa benda tadi tu?" Boboiboy melihat ke langit semula. Droid tadi sudah pun hilang "Jangan cakap musuh baru yang buat begini dekat kak Lynna"

"Ataupun musuh lama... bukan ke abang Kaizo ada cakap, orang yang hantar sepasukan itik tu, sudah larikan diri ke tempat lain" kata Ying sambil melutut di tepi Lynna "Haiyaa... kita kena beritahu abang Kaizo maa.. tak boleh dibiarkan begini sahaja"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying" kata Yaya "Fang, baik kau pergi hubungi abang kau secepat mungkin"

"Aku tengah nak hubungi dialah ni" Fang menunggu abang dia menjawab panggilannya. Masih belum muncul lagi hologram abangnya "Mana abang ni.. tak kan abang pergi tidur balik"

"Korang rasa, benda tu sudah dapat abang kau ke? Yelah, dia buat benda yang sama dekat abang kau" kata Gopal

"Aku tahulah Gopal.. hati aku pula rasa risau sekarang ni" Fang menunggu lagi dan akhirnya, tiada siapa yang angkat "Isk, tak boleh jadi ni.. aku kena pergi periksa keadaan abang aku dekat rumah"

"Kau pergi, biar kita orang tolong jagakan kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy "Apa-apa hal, kita orang akan hubungi kau" Fang sudah pun berdiri untuk pulang ke rumah dia tetapi dia terus berhenti kerana abang dia sudah pun berada di situ

"Kenapa kau hubungi aku tadi? dan kenapa dengan Lynna?"

"Abang!" Fang pergi peluk abang dia seketika "Abang, tadi ada benda macam robot terbang-terbang dekat sini. Kak Lynna pergi tengok dan terus dia jatuh. Ada satu pancaran cahaya pergi tembak dekat kak Lynna"

"Cahaya?" Kaizo teringat balik tentang diri dia terkena pancaran cahaya itu. Diri dia menjadi ceria semacam tetapi sesiapa sahaja yang ingin pulihkan diri Kaizo, dia akan bertindak lebih ganas

"Abang, kenapa?"

"Pang, kau perlu berhati-hati dengan benda tu.. musuh hari itu sudah kembali tapi tak tahulah kalau dia hanya hantar salah satu robot dia atau dia sudah pun berada di sini. Kawan-kawan kau pun patut berhati-hati"

"Baik abang" kata Fang sambil melihat wajah abangnya yang serius itu "Kak Lynna ni macam mana?"

"Bawak dia pergi jauh dari sini.. kalau boleh, kurungkan dia di makmal Emmy. Tempat yang sama abang pernah dikurungkan sebelum ini. Abang takut bila dia bangun, dia akan menjadi seperti abang.. itu yang abang risaukan" Kaizo tahu, kekuatan Lynna sama seperti dia tetapi tahap keganasan Lynna, dia belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Kalau Lynna marah, memang amat menyeramkan. Mungkin keganasan Lynna sama tahap dengan kemarahan dia, itu yang Kaizo fikirkan

"Kalau begitu, biar kami bawa dia ke makmal Emmy" kata Yaya "Jom Ying.. KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Lynna terus di angkatkan ke dalam bola kuasa Yaya

"Jom Yaya!"

"Hati-hati! dan hubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku" kata Boboiboy

"Ok!" kata mereka berdua

"Aku ikut dia orang. Aku perlu jaga dia orang sekali.. manalah tahu tiba-tiba droid tu datang balik, bolehlah aku tukarkan benda tu jadi makanan.. hehehee" Gopal pandang muka Kaizo yang sedang berserius itu, terus dia tersengih di situ "Hehehe... takut pula aku tengok muka abang Kaizo ni"

"Sudah! PERGI IKUT KAWAN KAMU! JANGAN NAK MERAYAP KE TEMPAT LAIN PULA!" Gopal terus lari dari situ

"YAYA! YING! TUNGGU AKU!"

"Abang, sekarang kita perlu buat apa?" tanya Fang yang dalam keadaan berjaga-jaga. Dia melihat di sekitar langit kalau droid tadi muncul balik

Sebelum sempat Kaizo menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, sebuah Hologram muncul di depan mata mereka bertiga. Hologram itu lebih besar daripada hologram di jam kuasa mereka. Orang yang muncul di hologram itu tidak tunjukkan muka dia, hanya dalam keadaan hitam sahaja. Lalu mereka terdengar gelakan sinis daripada orang itu

"HAHAHAAAAA! Apa khabar Kapten Kaizo? Sudah puas duduk di bumi?" Kaizo tidak begitu kenali suara tersebut "Macam mana dengan ancaman yang aku berikan pada hari itu, Seronok? Aku boleh sahaja hantar pasukan robot baru tapi kali ini lebih hebat daripada pasukan robot itik hari itu.. hahahaaa"

"KAU SIAPA HAH?" tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan marah dia "APA YANG KAU NAK?"

"Apa yang aku nak? Hmm... apa yang aku nak adalah jam-jam kuasa korang semua. Aku dengar, jam kuasa korang adalah diantara yang terhebat tapi aku tidak sangka pula jam kuasa itu dimiliki oleh budak-budak bumi dan juga alien yang lemah-selemahnya"

"Lemah? BUKAN KAU KE YANG LEMAH! Langsung tidak mahu tunjuk diri kau, PENGECUT!" Orang itu hanya tergelak sahaja dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi "Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Aku gelak sebab aku bukannya lemah macam korang. Setiap pergerakan korang, aku sudah boleh baca.. oh yea, kenapa aku tidak tunjukkan muka aku. Kalau aku tunjuk pun, korang bukannya boleh cari aku sampai dapat. Si Kapten Kaizo sendiri pun tak boleh nak cari aku.. HAHAHAA! Sehingga dia sendiri terkena dengan pancaran cahaya dari aku. Cahaya itu bukanlah cahaya biasa.. hahahaaa! Kalau kau nak tahu, apa cahaya itu boleh buat, ianya lebih hebat daripada kau lalui hari itu, Kaizo.. HAHAHAAA! Kalau askar itik aku tidak dapat kalahkan kau, aku berikan kawan baik kau sendiri kalahkan kau!"

Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar bunyi letupan yang sangat kuat. Boboiboy, Fang dan Kaizo terkejut dengan bunyi letupan tersebut. Kaizo sudah mula tidak sedap hati. Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi dekat diri Lynna

"Pergilah lihat sendiri apa yang aku sudah lakukan. Terimalah hadiah ini, khas daripada aku.. HAHAHAAA!" Hologram itu terus hilang. Kaizo genggam kedua belah tangannya dan terus dia berlari ke tempat letupan itu

"ABANG!"

"ABANG KAIZO!"

Boboiboy dan Fang mengejar Kaizo dari belakang. Kaizo mencari dimana berlakunya letupan tadi itu. Mungkin dari lorong perumahan Emmy? Dia terus ke rumah Emmy tetapi dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terdampar di tengah-tengah jalan. Mereka sudah ditewaskan oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah Lynna

"LYNNA! SEDARKAN DIRI KAU! INI BUKAN DIRI KAU YANG SEBENARNYA!" Kaizo pandang ke atas untuk melihat Lynna yang sudah terapung di udara

"Sedarkan diri aku?" Lynna tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo "Hahahaaaa! Kenapa? Kau nak lihat diri aku yang sebenarnya? Boleh, aku boleh sahaja jadi diri aku yang sebenarnya wahai Kapten Kaizo.. hehehehe.. dulu kau yang cekik aku sehingga buatkan diri aku hampir mati. Sekarang tiba masanya untuk aku membalas dendam! LINGKARAN BERAPI! BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Beberapa lingkaran api berwarna ungu keluar di sekeliling Lynna. Lalu dia menghayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang Kaizo. Dia ketawa besar di situ sambil melihat Kaizo melompat untuk elakkan diri daripada serangan tersebut

"LYNNA! KAU SUDAH GILA KE?"

"Aku bukannya gila! AKU CUMA MAHU BALAS DENDAM SAHAJA!" Lynna tetap menyerang Kaizo dan kali ini pula dia melempar beberapa bebola api ke arah Kaizo

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo terpaksa mempertahankan diri di sebalik dinding tenaga dia "Aku tak kan berlawan dengan kawan baik aku sendiri. KAU SAHABAT BAIK AKU!" Dia tidak mahu bunuh sahabat baik dia sendiri seperti dia terpaksa lakukan pada tahun lepas. Kenangan itu amat pedih sekali dan hati dia hancur dengan sikap kawan baik dia iaitu Devon

"ABANG!" Fang lari ke arah abang dia

"PANG! BAWA KAWAN-KAWAN KAU LARI DARI SINI! CEPAT!" Kaizo masih mempertahankan dinding tenaga dia. Retakan sedikit demi sedikit boleh dilihat oleh dia sendiri

"Abang macam mana? Tak kan adik nak tinggalkan abang begini. Adik kena bantu abang"

"JANGAN NAK DEGIL! Kau pergi dari sini.. biar abang uruskan dia!" Tiba-tiba suara Kaizo berubah menjadi sayu "Pergi dari sini, Pang. Abang nak selamatkan dia kerana dialah satu-satunya kawan baik abang... Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang, adik jangan putus asa. Teruskan kehidupan adik"

"Abang.." Kaki Fang sudah melangkah ke depan untuk menyentuh abang dia tetapi tangan dia sudah diheret pergi oleh Boboiboy

"Fang, kita kena pergi dari sini. Selamatkan kawan-kawan kita"

"Habis tu, kau nak aku tinggalkan abang aku dekat sini dan biarkan kak Lynna musnahkan abang aku. Tak.. aku tak kan biarkan begitu. Aku perlu tolong abang aku!" Fang lepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan Boboiboy

"Pang, pergi dari sini. Ikut arahan dari aku" kata Kaizo "Kalau tidak, abang terpaksa gunakan kekerasan untuk halau kau dari sini" Dia menahan air matanya daripada mengalir keluar. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah adiknya. Dia terpaksa bertahan dengan serangan dari Lynna yang tidak mahu mengalah "Aku juga tidak akan mengalah.. TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lalu serangan bebola api dari Lynna terpelanting balik dan terkena Lynna balik

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang menjerit apabila melihat asap-asap tebal menyebulungi diri Lynna

"PANG!.. kenapa kau ada di sini lagi. AKU KATA LARI DARI SINI! DAN BAWA KAWAN-KAWAN KAU SEKALI!" Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Kau ingat dia dapat lari dari sini" Lynna muncul di belakang Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboy. Mereka bertiga pusing kebelakang dengan wajah kejutan "Hahahaaa! Selagi aku belum puas balas dendam dekat kau. Selagi itulah aku tidak akan berhenti menyerang kau!"

"Jangan kak Lynna! Ini bukan diri kak Lynna yang sebenarnya. Bangun kak Lynna, bangun! Jangan biarkan kejahatan mengawal diri kak Lynna" Boboiboy merayu-rayu kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo adalah sahabat baik. Kak Lynna yang kita kenali, tidak akan menyerang sahabat baik kak Lynna sendiri"

"Baik kau diam, Boboiboy! Sebelum aku hapuskan kau sekali" kata Lynna dengan nada sinisnya "Lagipun, kawan baik apanya yang sanggup cekik kawan baik dia sendiri, yang sanggup bunuh kawan baik dia sendiri.. baik aku hapuskan dia dulu sebelum dia dapat hapuskan aku"

"LYNNA! AKU TAK KAN BERLAWAN DENGAN KAU KERANA KAU SAHABAT BAIK AKU!"

"Eloklah tu, lagi mudah kerja aku" Lynna sudah keluarkan kuasa api dia di tangan kanannya "Tamatlah riwayat kau, Kaizo.. tapi sebelum tu, biar aku seksa kau dulu.. HAHAHAAAA!" Dia makin lama makin depan dan Kaizo pula, berundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Wajah dia ada sedikit sayu tetapi dia masih lagi boleh berserius pada masa yang sama

"Fang, kita kena buat sesuatu" bisik Boboiboy

"Apa yang kita boleh lakukan? Nak lari dari sini? Biarkan abang aku kena seksa dengan kak Lynna? Tak.. aku tak kan biarkan abang aku terseksa dan aku akan selamatkan kak Lynna. Kau pergi bawa kawan-kawan kita lari dari sini. Biar aku tolong abang aku untuk pulihkan kak Lynna"

"Tapi Fang..."

"Jangan tapi tapi.." Fang sudah pun berlari untuk pergi melindumgi abang dia "PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Api-api ungu Lynna bertalu-talu menyerang pelindung bayang Fang tetapi Lynna tidak begitu puas hati. Dia berhenti dan terus gunakan kuasa dia yang lari. Dia cuba untuk letupkan pelindung bayang itu dan Fang hanya mampu bertahan sahaja. Boboiboy mahu pergi menolong Fang dan Kaizo tetapi dia perlu bawa kawan-kawan dia yang lain ke tempat yang selamat. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah mula sedarkan diri. Badan mereka masih lagi lemah tetapi semangat berjuang mereka tidak pernah lemah

"Yaya, Ying.. korang ok tak?" Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan sudah mula bangunkan diri mereka

"Kami ok sahaja tapi... apa sudah terjadi dengan kak Lynna?" tanya Ying sambil pegang lengan dia yang ada sedikit cedera itu

"Cahaya dari droid tadi tu buat kak Lynna berubah. Sekarang dia nak balas dendam dekat abang Kaizo. Korang patut lari dari sini sebab aku takut nanti jadi medan perang diantara kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo pula"

"Habis tu, tak kan kita nak tengok sahaja. Kita perlu bantu sekali" kata Yaya

"Aku rasa kita perlu pertolongan dari Emmy" balas Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba dia ternampak Fang tercampak jauh dan terus terkena tembok pagar rumah orang "FANGGG!" Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berlari ke arah Fang

"FANG! KAU OK TAK?" tanya Ying

"Aku.. aku ok" jawab Fang "Cuma.. abang aku terkena sama seperti kak Lynna. Droid tadi tu pancarkan satu cahaya dekat abang aku. Sekarang mereka berperang dekat situ. Aku cuba hendak musnahkan droid tadi tu tapi diri aku pula yang terkena serangan kak Lynna tadi" Fang bangunkan diri dia. Seluar dia koyak di bahagian lutut dan boleh nampak sedikit luka di lututnya

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu cepat beritahu Emmy. Mungkin dia ada alat atau mesin atau apa-apa sahaja yang boleh bantu kita untuk pulihkan mereka berdua" kata Boboiboy. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kaizo cuba mencantas Lynna dengan pedang tenaganya tetapi pergerakan Lynna begitu cepat sekali "Aku risau pula kalau ada penduduk dekat sini tercedera kerana mereka berdua"

"Jangan lengahkan masa lagi kalau macam tu" Yaya terus terbangkan diri dia "Jom Ying.. kita beritahu Emmy"

"Jom Yaya" Ying beredar dari situ bersama Yaya

"Gopal, Fang... kau bantu aku untuk jauhkan orang ramai daripada abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" Gopal angguk sedikit kepada Boboiboy, walaupun dia rasa sedikit takut "Fang, kalau boleh.. cuba sedarkan mereka berdua. Kalau berterusan begitu, habis satu Pulau Rintis ni nanti"

"Ok, aku akan cuba... HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat dan terus mendarat di atas helang bayangnya. Lalu dia terbang pergi untuk hentikan peperangan di antara Kaizo dan Lynna. Boboiboy dan Gopal terus pergi selamatkan beberapa penduduk yang lalu lalang di sekitar kawasan itu

Kaizo terus mengejar Lynna dengan melompat dari satu bumbung rumah ke satu bumbung rumah. Kadang-kadang Lynna menghilangkan diri dan muncul di belakang Kaizo tetapi Kaizo dapat tahu gerak geri Lynna. Serangan demi serangan yang ada di kawasan perumah Pulau Rintis. Ramai yang ketakutan dan berlari ke tempat yang selamat. Keadaan menjadi huru hara. Bunyi jeritan dan tangisan boleh didengari oleh para adiwira Pulau Rintis. Fang terpaksa selamatkan beberapa penduduk juga. Selepas itu dia mengejar Kaizo dan Lynna dengan helang bayangnya. Mereka berdua berada di atas sebuah bumbung rumah orang

"TUMBUKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo bertindak untuk berikan tumbukan dia tetapi Lynna meloncat dan terus berpusing ke arah belakang Kaizo "Takpe, aku akan kalahkan kau juga!"

"Kalahkan aku? Cubalah kalahkan aku.. aku nak lihat kehebatan diri kau tu!" Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Kaki Lynna hampir terkena badan Kaizo tetapi Kaizo melompat kebelakang. Mereka kini berlawan menggunakan tangan pula. Tendangan demi tendangan dapat dielakkan oleh Kaizo

"Kau bukannya hebat sangat" kata Kaizo. Dia terus pegang tangan Lynna yang cuba hendak menyerang dia. Kaizo pulaskan tangan Lynna "Sakit?"

"Tak.. tapi aku tidak akan mengalah.. YAHHHH!" Lynna menyerang Kaizo balik dengan kuasa api ungu dia. Kaizo lepaskan tangan Lynna dan terus melompat kebelakang

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo melibas-libas pedangnya untuk menghalang serangan dari Lynna "GARI TENAGA!" Terus Lynna digarikan. Kaizo tergelak sinis di situ "Sekarang kau tak boleh lari. Kau lihatlah kehebatan aku!"

"Kau ingat aku tak boleh lepaskan diri ke?" Lynna tergelak sinis di situ "Jagalah kau, Kaizo!" Dia terus hilang dari situ dan terlepas dari gari tenaga tersebut. Kaizo tidak terkejut, dia hanya sekadar pusing kebelakang

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lynna terpelanting dari situ "Hahahaaa! Lalu Lynna muncul semula di depan mata Kaizo. Muka dia begitu marah sekali, tangan dia sudah bersilang dan badan dia mula keluarkan aura-aura berapi

"Kau ingat kau sudah menang, Kaizo. Aku masih lagi disini, Kaizo.. aku tidak akan mengalah"

"Dan aku juga seperti kau... LIBASAN TENAGA" Kuasa tenaga Kaizo keluarkan seperti seutas tali untuk melibas Lynna tetapi Lynna terus melompat dan terapung di udara. Libasan itu hampir musnahkan bumbung rumah orang. Kaizo begitu geram sekali. Dia melompat dan lalu dia menyerang lagi "TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

"SEMBURAN API!" Lynna terbang ke depan dan menolak apinya ke arah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo menolak kuasanya ke arah Lynna. Kedua-dua mereka tidak mahu mengalah dan tidak berhenti di situ walaupun ianya amat merbahayakan nyawa mereka berdua

Kaizo melompat kebelakang kerana Lynna berjaya menolak dia dengan semburan berapi ungu dia. Kaizo terpaksa mendarat di atas jalan dan dia masih lagi mempertahankan diri dia. Kali ini dia tolak kuasa tenaga dia. Semburan api itu perlahan-lahan pergi ke arah Lynna. Fang yang tidak berada jauh dari situ, terus menjadi kelam kabut. Dia perlu hentikan mereka berdua tapi apa yang dia perlu lakukan?

"ABANG! KAK LYNNA! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! KORANG BERDUA ADALAH SAHABAT BAIK!" Fang turun dari helang bayang dia. Lalu dia lari ke arah abangnya tetapi kuasa api terlampau panas sangat sehingga dia tidak dapat mendekati abangnya

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH! DIA BUKAN SAHABAT BAIK AKU!" kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia

"KAU PUN BUKAN SAHABAT BAIK AKU! JAGA KAU, KAIZO!"

"BERHENTI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu berlari ke arah mereka "KAKAK LYNNA! ABANG PAIZO! JANGAN BERGADUH!" Dia boleh nampak Rizu menangis kerana pergaduhan yang tidak masuk akal diantara Kaizo dan Lynna

"RIZU! JANGAN DATANG DEKAT!" Fang lari ke arah Rizu untuk menghalang dia tetapi semuanya terlambat. Kuasa Kaizo dan kuasa Lynna tadi menyebabkan sebuat letupan berlaku. Fang sempat peluk Rizu tetapi mereka berdua menjadi mangsa keganasan Kaizo dan Lynna

"FANG! RIZU!" Boboiboy menjadi saksi dengan kejadian itu. Mata dia berkaca apabila melihat Fang dan Rizu tercampak dari situ dalam berpelukan. Asap-asap tebal menyebulungi kawasan itu

"Dasyat betul letupan tadi" kata Gopal sambil mengibas-gibas asap itu. Debu-debu di situ masih lagi berterbangan di sekitar kawasan itu

"Gopal, tolong aku cari Fang dan Rizu" Gopal boleh dengar suara kerisauan dari kawan baik dia "Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sudah melampau tapi aku tahu, itu bukan perangai mereka yang sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu siapa punya angkara, tapi kalau aku tahu siapa orang itu... akan aku ajar dia secukup-cukup"

"Sabar Boboiboy, kau jangan terlampau marah sangat. Aku takut nanti Boboiboy Blaze keluar, langsung tak boleh nak nak dikawal"

"Aku tahu Gopal" Boboiboy dapat melihat sekitar kawasan itu kerana asap-asap dan debu-debu tadi mula terbang pergi sedikit demi sedikit "Jom cari dia orang berdua. Aku berharap Fang dan Rizu tak apa-apa"

"Tapi.. macam mana keadaan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna?"

Akhirnya jawapan Gopal terjawab. Kaizo melindungi diri dia dengan dinding tenaga dan Lynna pula melindungi diri dia di dalam sebuah sfera yang berwarna ungu. Tidak jauh daripada situ, Fang dan Rizu terdampar di atas timbungan batu-bata. Mereka tidak sedarkan diri. Boboiboy dan Gopal berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Boboiboy terkejut melihat keadaan Fang sedang memeluk Rizu sebagai pelindung tetapi kedua-dua mereka menjadi mangsa keadaan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna. Badan Fang dan Rizu penuh dengan kesan-kesan luka dan juga darah. Pada masa yang sama, Kaizo dan Lynna terus rebah di atas jalan kerana mereka terkena sesuatu dari Emmy. Yaya dan Ying baru sampai di tempat kejadian bersama Emmy

"Fang.. Rizu.. bangun" Boboiboy mengusik lengan dan lalu dia goncang-goncangkan "Fang.. bangun Fang.. kau jangan tinggalkan kita orang.. FANG! BANGUN!" Air mata Boboiboy bercucuran di atas badan Fang

"Boboiboy, cuba kau rasa nadi dia.." kata Gopal. Lalu Boboiboy angguk kepala. Dia merasai leher Fang dengan dua jari dia dan selepas itu dia letak jarinya di bawah lubang hidung Fang. Dia buat benda yang sama terhadap Rizu juga "Macam mana Boboiboy?"

"Dia orang masih lagi hidup tapi... " Gopal pegang bahu Boboiboy. Mereka tidak berkata apa selepas itu

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna terbaring di dalam sebuah kuib kaca yang berasingan. Emmy pisahkan mereka berdua kerana tidak mahu perkara yang tidak diingini berlaku lagi. Fang dan Rizu sudah dibawa ke hospital untuk menerima rawatan. Ibu Rizu menangis apabila mendapat berita buruk tentang anaknya. Boboiboy seorang sahaja yang pergi ke hospital, manakala Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Ochobot temankan Emmy di makmal. Bella, Lily dan Idoli masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah Emmy. Sementara Faye dan Harraz pergi hantar Zakwan pulang ke kampung dia

"Macam mana Ochobot?" tanya Yaya selepas sahaja Emmy gunakan alat yang pulih Kaizo pada hari itu

"Hmmm... ada kesan tidak stabil di dalam badan mereka berdua"

"Erk? Kalau di biarkan, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" tanya Gopal pula

"Kalau di biarkan, nanti mereka akan bertindak lebih ganas. Mereka tidak akan berhenti selagi salah seorang daripada mereka tidak mati atau kedua-duanya mati akibat pergaduhan mereka ini. Emmy perlu cari jalan untuk pulihkan diri mereka"

"Ermm.. Emmy sedang mencari jalan lain untuk pulihkan mereka. Mesti orang jahat kali ni sudah merancang segala-galanya sehingga Emmy sendiri tidak dapat pulihkan abang beruang dan kakak angsa"

"Hah?! Abang Kaizo tak kan pulih selama-lamanya?" Idoli berlari masuk ke dalam makmal untuk pergi ke tube kaca Kaizo "Nanti tiada lagi Kapten Kaizo, idola Idoli" Bella pegang kedua belah bahu Idoli. Lalu Idoli pusing dan menangis di dalam pelukan Bella

"Nanti.. siapa nak jaga Lily si itik, Shadow dan Pikachu? Siapa nak cari pasal dengan kapten hot.. UWAAAA!" Lily menangis di bahu Yaya "Sudahlah landak dan penguin masuk hospital tapi janganlah dia orang koma pula"

"Kita orang pun tidak mahu mereka berdua koma maaa... kita doa-doakan yang terbaik untuk Fang dan Rizu"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tadi. Aku yakin mereka berdua selamat. Fang kuat, Rizu pun kuat tapi aku rasa kasihan dengan ibu Rizu. Anak dia masuk hospital sebab gara-gara musuh kita. Mereka yang telah buat abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna begini dan disebabkan itu, Fang dan Rizu menjadi mangsa.. memang tidak boleh dimaafkan langsung" Yaya menggenggam kedua belah tangannya. Dia menahan dirinya daripada menangis tetapi Ying dan Lily melihat sebutir air mata jatuh ke atas lantai makmal

"Aku cuma takut kalau ibu Rizu tidak bagi Rizu berkawan atau datang ke rumah Fang lagi selepas ini sebab.. ibu Rizu berikan kepercayaan kepada abang Kaizo dan Fang untuk menjaga Rizu dengan baik tapi..." Bella terdiam seketika "Aku tidak mahu mereka terpaksa putuskan hubungan. Mereka pasti akan sedih.. lebih-lebih lagi Rizu"

"Habis tu, macam mana kita nak selamatkan keadaan? Bukan itu sahaja, macam mana nak pulihkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" Pertanyaan Gopal tadi, tiada siapa dapat menjawabnya. Mereka semua hanya dapat diamkan diri sahaja. Suasana di dalam makmal itu menjadi sunyi, hanya kedengaran Emmy sedang mencari data-data untuk pulihkan Kaizo dan Lynna

"Kakak Emmy" Idoli datang dekat kepada Emmy

"Kenapa Loli?"

"Kakak Emmy, selamatkanlah dia orang" Emmy melihat wajah Idoli yang sedang bersedihan itu. Lalu dia belai kepala Idoli "Idoli sayang sangat dekat abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna. Idoli sudah anggap mereka seperti kakak dan abang Idoli sendiri. Idoli ada ramai kakak dan abang. Idoli kadang-kadang rindukan mereka tapi abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna selalu mengubati rindu Idoli dekat abang dan kakak Idoli. Abang Rizu dan abang Fang pun sama juga. Kakak Emmy buatlah sesuatu"

"Akak tengah usahakan ni tapi perlukan masa. Idoli sabar ok" Emmy peluk Idoli seerat-eratnya

"Emmy, kau buat apa yang kau perlu buat. Aku rasa kita yang lain ni perlu naik ke kapal angkasa abang Kaizo dan cari si alien durjana tu. Sanggup dia buat begini hanya kerana kuasa. Memang tidak boleh dimaafkan"

"Sabar Bella. Lagipun kita tak tahu siapa alien itu dan dimana dia sorokkan diri dia. Kita kena siasat dulu. Mungkin Lahap tahu di mana si alien durjana tu sorok" kata Yaya "Tapi sebelum kita bertindak, kita perlu pulihkan mereka dulu. Kita masih perlukan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Atau mereka perlukan kita sekarang ni" kata Lily secara tiba-tiba. Suara dia begitu serius sekali. Semua pandang ke arah Lily "Selama ini aku nampak pelik dan tak nampak serius tapi bila ada orang buat jahat dekat orang-orang yang aku sayang, memang aku tak kan maafkan. Lebih-lebih kalau orang tu buat jahat dekat MY BBB-CHAN! I WILL CURSE THAT PERSON! HAHAAAA!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar apabila fikirkan tentang Boboiboy dia yang kuat seperti the Hulk

"Mula-mula serius, lepas tu terus tak jadi serius"

"Tahu takpe, Gopal" balas Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Hehehee.. kakak Lily ni lawaklah" Idoli tersenyum sedikit walaupun hati dia masih bersedihan "Terima kasih buat kita orang tersenyum sedikit.. eh" Hidung dia terhidu sesuatu "Kenapa Idoli ada terbau sesuatu?"

"Bau apa?" Emmy cuba untuk mengambil bau tersebut. Dia juga boleh bau sejenis gas sedang berterbangan di udara makmal ini "Gas.. ini... " Mata dia mulai rasa berat "Ini.. ini..."

"Emmy!" Ying berlari ke arah Emmy yang sudah rebah jatuh "Gas apa.." Ying menjadi mangsa seterusnya. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia semua mula rebah dan terdampar di atas lantai makmal. Gas tadi itu adalah gas tidur. Ada orang sembur gas tersebut di dalam makmal itu. Ochobot telah diketukan untuk pengsankan dia buat seketika

* * *

1 jam kemudian, satu per satu daripada mereka mulai bangun. Yaya picit kepala dia dan terasa pening sedikit. Ying menolong Emmy berdiri. Lily masih lagi terbaring di atas lantai sebab dia tidak mahu bangun dari mimpi indah dia. Bella seperti Yaya, kepala dia terasa pening. Gopal menguap panjang selepas sahaja dia bangun dari tidur dan Idoli pula, masih lagi tidur tetapi diri dia di dalam bentuk seekor anak kucing. Ochobot terapung dan mengusap-gusap kepalanya yang kena ketuk tadi

"Siapa yang hantar gas itu tadi?" tanya Bella yang sudah kelihatan segar. Mata dia pandang kawan-kawan dia seorang demi seorang tetapi dia terkejut apabila dia melihat tube kosong yang sudah dipecahkan oleh seseorang. Kaizo tiada di dalam tempat dia, sama juga seperti Lynna "Korang.. abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna diculik oleh seseorang"

"Hah?!" Semua terkejut dan cepat-cepat pergi ke tube tersebut. Lily terbangun dari lantai kerana terkejut

"Macam mana boleh terjadi ni?" tanya Ying "Haiyaa.. sekarang masalah lain pula timbul"

"Kita perlu beritahu Boboiboy apa yang terjadi" Lalu Yaya pergi menghubungi Boboiboy. Emmy pula, dia terus ke computer dia untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam makmal dia. Emmy ada pasang beberapa kamera di seluruh makmal dia supaya dia dapat tahu siapa yang masuk dan keluar dari makmal dia

"Kenapa Yaya?" Hologram Boboiboy sudah timbul di jam kuasa Yaya "Ada apa-apa berita ke?"

"Ada tapi berita buruk" jawab Yaya dengan nada sedih

"KENAPA? APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Boboiboy, abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna kena culik tapi kita orang tidak tahu siapa. Dia orang ada masukkan gas tidur dekat dalam makmal Emmy" jawab Ying

"APA?! Aduh.. macam mana boleh terjadi ni.. Fang belum sedar lagi, Rizu pun sama juga. Ibu Rizu menangis-nangis dekat tepi katil Rizu.. nampaknya, aku terpaksa pergi ke makmal Emmy untuk tolong korang"

"Fang macam mana pula nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Itu kau tak perlu risau, Yaya. Biar aku dan Tok Aba pergi lihatkan dia dekat hospital. Kalau korang perlukan bantuan daripada aku, beritahu sahaja kepada aku"

"Ok Ochobot. Aku datang sekarang" Boboiboy terus tutup hologram dia

"Korang.. korang.. cuba tengok ni" Emmy memanggil mereka untuk pergi ke skrin computer dia yang besar itu. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Bella dan Lily terus berdiri di belakang Emmy yang sedang duduk di atas kerusi "Korang tak percaya apa yang Emmy akan tunjukkan nanti"

"Kenapa? Orang yang culik abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna adalah orang yang kita kenal ke?"

"Ha ah kakak amoi" Emmy tekan butang review untuk undurkan balik video cctv itu. Terus dia tekan butang stop. Mereka melihat sebuah bola dilempar masuk ke dalam makmal Emmy. Lalu bola itu mengeluarkan gas-gas tidur dan tidak lama selepas itu, datang dua orang remaja dalam sebaya Yaya dan Bella. Muka dua orang itu ditutup dengan topeng gas tetapi mereka dalam mengenali baju dan pergerakan dua orang itu

"Itu.. itu... ITU FAYE DAN HARRAZ!" Bella tergaman melihat tindakan dua kawan dia "Kenapa boleh jadi begini? Tak kan dia orang adalah dalangnya. Aku tak percaya mereka adalah orangnya"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berlaku dekat dia orang berdua" kata Yaya sambil melihat video itu lagi

Faye dan Harraz berhenti di tepi dan lalu sepasukan askar itik robot masuk ke dalam makmal. Dari situ mereka boleh teka, Faye dan Harraz telah digunakan untuk mendapatkan Kaizo dan Lynna. Tidak sampai 5 minit, pasukan itik itu keluar dari makmal tetapi kali ini Kaizo dan Lynna dibawa sekali. Faye dan Harraz ikut pasukan itik robot itu di belakang. Emmy terus berhentikan video tersebut. Mereka terdiam buat seketika

"4 orang kita kena selamatkan. Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna, Faye dan Harraz" kata Yaya dengan nada yang begitu perlahan sekali "2 orang menjadi mangsa, Fang dan Rizu. Aku takut kalau kita tak dapat selamatkan mereka sahaja"

"Yaya, jangan sedih. Kita kena yakin yang kita dapat selamatkan mereka" Ying sentuh bahu Yaya "Kita mesti berjuang bersama untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan kita. Aku yakin Bella dan Lily mesti mahukan kawan baik mereka balik"

"Tapi... dia orang boleh ke ikut?" tanya Gopal sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Tak kan nak biarkan Bella dan Lily ikut kita sekali pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kita"

"Mestilah boleh! Emmy sentiasa ada sesuatu yang sangat istimewa untuk kakak Nutella dan kakak Milly!"

"Wuuuuuu! Ammy nak bagi apa? Kuasa seperti MY BBB-CHAN UNTUK LILY?" Dia mula terbayang diri dia berpecah tujuh dan dapat berdating dengan ketujuh-tujuh pecahan Boboiboy "LILY SETUJU SAHAJA DENGAN KUASA ITU!" Tangan dia terus terangkat seperti mahu bertanyakan soalan

"Bukanlah kakak Milly" Emmy pergi ke sebuah meja panjang yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca "Hmmmm..." Dia melihat satu per satu botol di situ. Di dalam botol-botol itu, terdapat pelbagai jenis cecair yang ada

"Ammy tak kan takde jam kuasa. Buatkanlah satu khas untuk kakak Lily yang super awesome ni" Emmy terus berikan renungan tajam kepada Lily "Hehehee... Ochobot takde kuasa lagi ke?"

"Maaf Lily, aku takde kuasa lain untuk diberikan. Kesemua kuasa aku sudah diberikan kepada Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Kuasa teleportasi ni memang tak bolehlah"

"ALAAAAAAA!" Bella mengusap-usap lengan Lily "Takpe.. dapat kuasa super sonic pun tetap best juga. Lily the sonic girl! Heheheee"

"Idoli! the human cat!" muncul Idoli dengan gaya ala-ala superhero

"Bila masa Idoli dah bangun dari tidur?"

"Idoli baru sahaja bangun kakak Yaya tapi.. MANA KAK LYNNA DAN ABANG KAIZO?" Hati Idoli terus berubah menjadi sedih "Macam mana dia orang boleh kena culik? Idoli tak suka.. Idoli tak suka.. IDOLI TAK SUKA!" Lalu dia menangis di baju Yaya dan mengesat air hidungnya di baju Yaya juga

"Jangan risau Idoli, kita orang akan selamatkan mereka"

"Betul ni kakak Yaya? Kalau begitu, Idoli nak tolong juga" Idoli mengesat hidungnya lagi di baju Yaya

"Mana boleh Idoli. Misi kami sangat merbahaya dan Idoli tak boleh ikut" kata Ying "Kamu duduk sahaja di sini dan temankan abang Fang kamu tu"

"Ha ah, betul kata kakak Ying tadi. Idoli temankan abang Fang dekat hospital ok. Nanti dia keseorangan pula"

"Tapi..." Yaya peluk Idoli seerat-eratnya "Tapi Idoli nak tolong. Idoli tahu siapa yang boleh tolong kita"

"Siapa?" Yaya lepaskan Idoli dan lalu melihat mata keikhlasan Idoli

"Abang Idoli.. dia bekas pasukan TAPOPS.. heheehe... Idoli boleh minta bantuan dari dia"

"Wuuuu... abang Idoli mesti handsome kan tapi MY BBB-CHAN LAGI HANDSOME!" Lalu Idoli keluarkan kuku tajam dia, terus Lily tersengih di situ "Heheee... garang juga anak kucing ni"

"Tapi Idoli.. sempat ke nak panggil abang Idoli tu? Kita kena cepat, tak boleh lambat. Akak takut mereka akan buat sesuatu dekat abang Kaizo, kak Lynna, Faye dan Harraz nanti"

"Hmm.. kalau macam kak Yaya.." Idoli tanggalkan rantai loceng dia yang ada di leher dia. Lalu dia berikan kepada Yaya "Kakak Yaya guna ni untuk kalahkan musuh-musuh kita. Kakak Yaya tukarkan mereka jadi kucing.. heheehe"

"Wuuuu! Lily nak pakai boleh?" Jari Lily hampir hendak menyentuh loceng tersebut, terus Idoli buat suara anak kucing sedang marah "ERK! Uwaaaaa! Ampunkan Lily! Idoli punya abang paling handsome dan lebih bergaya daripada Boboiboy" Kawan-kawan dia yang lain tergelak melihat Lily menangis tak tentu pasal

"Idoli maafkan" Lalu Lily peluk kepala Idoli "Heheheee... kakak Lily, Idoli maafkan tapi.. ABANG IDOLI LAGI KACAK DAN LAGI BERGAYA DARIPADA ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Dalam hati Lily rasa geram dengan Idoli. Agaknya beginilah Fang lalui dengan perasaan geram dan tangan mula nak sekeh orang. Lily pun terasa nak sekeh kepala Idoli tetapi dia senyum sahaja

"Sudahlah, kita jangan buang masa lagi.. Emmy, ada apa-apa alat untuk berikan kepada kami sebagai bantuan?"

"Ada kakak biskut tak sedap" Berkerut-kerut dahi Yaya. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain jauhkan diri daripada Yaya "Tapi untuk kakak biskut tak sedap.." Dahi Yaya berkerut lagi "Kakak amoi dan abang badan besar.. Emmy tak berikan apa-apa tapi untuk kakak Milly dan kakak Nutella"

"Wuuuu! Mikrofon untuk kakak Lily"

"Maaf kakak Milly. Kali ini tiada mikrofon tapi.. Emmy ada gelang yang boleh keluarkan kuasa perisai sebagai pelindung atau untuk menyerang musuh dan satu lagi adalah pedang! Pedang ini mempunyai kuasa kak Lynna macam kita guna untuk kalahkan robot itik tu. Emmy jadi ianya dalam bentuk pedang pula.. hehee" Emmy tunjukkan sebuah gelang perak dan sebilah pedang di sebuah rak khas dia untuk letak alat-alat yang dia telah cipta

"Errr.. Emmy, takde pistol ke alat memanah ke? Kakak Nutella mana tahu bab-bab berlawan pedang ni" Bella garu-garu pipi dia sambil tersengih

"Takpe, pedang ni tak berat pun. Ringan sahaja dan Emmy yakin yang kakak Nutella dapat mengawal pedang ini dengan baik. Lagipun abang Fang takde, kalau tidak.. mesti dia dapat gunakan pedang ini dengan baik, betul tak kakak Nutella?" Emmy sahaja hendak kenakan Bella. Dia senyum tanpa rasa bersalah kepada Bella

"Yelah yelah.. kakak Nutella akan buktikan yang kakak Nutella lebih hebat daripada si Pang tu! HAHAHAAA!" Emmy tergelak kecil di dalam hatinya "Bagi pedang tu, gelang perisai tu bagi dekat kakak Lily dan loceng kucing tu biar kakak Lily yang pakai"

"WUUUUU! LILY SUKA KUCING!" Yaya berikan rantai loceng itu kepada Lily. Disebabkan rantai itu kecil dan tidak muat untuk dipakaikan di leher Lily, lalu Lily jadikannya sebagai gelang "Tapi.. macam mana nak guna loceng ni?"

"Kakak Pili hanya perlu goncangkan loceng itu dekat arah sasaran kakak Pili. Nanti dia orang akan bertukar menjadi anak kucing"

"Ok! Terima kasih Idoli!" Lily berikan tabik kepada Idoli. Gelang loceng itu dia ada di sebelah kiri tangannya dan gelang perisai di sebelah tangan kanannya

"Semua sudah bersedia? Mari kita pergi ke kapal angkasa abang Kaizo" Yaya sudah pun berjalan ke pintu makmal untuk keluar dari situ

"Emmy tak ikut sekali sebab Emmy nak cari maklumat untuk pulihkan kakak angsa, abang beruang, kakak Pear dan abang buku" Mereka tergelak kecil apabila mendengar bermacam-macam gelaran yang diberikan oleh Emmy "Apa-apa nanti, hubungi aje Emmy"

"Ok!" kata mereka secara serentak kecuali Idoli. Dia hanya berdiri di sebelah Emmy sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily

"Semoga berjaya semua" kata Ochobot

* * *

Lahap mengambil Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily untuk naik ke kapal angkasa kaptennya. Dia juga telah mendapat berita yang telah terjadi terhadap kapten dia. Semasa dia berada di dalam kapal angkasa tadi, memang ada sebuah kapal angkasa lain telah menyerang kapal angkasa kaptennya tetapi Lahap tidak dapat menghalang kapal angkasa itu memasuki bumi. Dia telah diserang secara bertubi-tubi sehingga menyebabkan dia sendiri terus tidak sedarkan diri untuk beberapa minit

"Lahap, ada tak dapat maklumat tentang orang yang serang kapal angkasa abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ada" kata Lahap sambil pelawa mereka masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan "Aku sempat pasangkan GPS dekat kapal angkasa mereka tapi aku yakin, mereka tidak akan bawa kapal angkasa itu kepada alien durjana yang merancang semua ini. Sehingga sekarang kapten aku tidak dapat mengesan orang itu. Jadi kamu semua harus berhati-hati, jangan terlampau leka sangat"

"Tapi Lahap.. ada seekor haiwan yang tahu siapakah alien jahat itu" Semua pandang ke arah Lily "Haiwan itu adalah Lily si itik!"

"Yea, itu aku tahu. Kapten pernah beritahu aku tentang itik tu. Kapten aku pernah bertanya banyak kali dekat itik tu tetapi si itik tu masih tidak mahu menjawab soalan kapten aku. Memang nak kena si itik tu. Aku jadikan dia itik salai, baru dia tahu"

"Kasihan itik tu, asyik kena ugut jadi itik salai aje" Yaya gelengkan kepala

"Tahu takpe, Yaya" Boboiboy mula rasa kasihan dengan Lily si itik "Lahap, bawa kami ke tempat persembunyian mereka. Kalau tak dapat alien durjana tu, takpe. Asalkan kita dapat selamatkan abang Kaizo, kak Lynna, Faye dan Harraz"

"Baiklah, kita akan bergerak sekarang. Budak lelaki boleh berehat di bilik Pang dan budak perempuan, di bilik kapten aku tapi ingat, jangan nak selongkar, sentuh atau sepahkan bilik kapten aku tu. Nanti ada juga jadi mangsa kena hukuman latihan tempur dia tu" Lahap menggigil sedikit apabila dia teringat balik diri dia kena latihan tempur tahap ganas dari kapten kesayangan dia itu

"Baik Lahap!" kata Lily yang sudah tersenyum lebar

"Oh, si pelik.. kau jangan nak buat pasal yea. Kalau tidak, aku akan humban kau dekat planet lain. Itu pesanan kapten aku kepada aku kalau si pelik naik kapal angkasa ni" Lahap pergi duduk tempat biasa dia. Hati Lily seperti tertusuk dengan sebilah pisau kerana dengan amaran dari Lahap tadi

"Kasihan kau yea.. hehehe.. jomlah kita pergi berehat dulu" Boboiboy keluar dari bilik kawalan itu bersama Gopal

"Apa boleh buat, si Kapten Kaizo selalu fikirkan Lily ni adalah alien pelik seperti diri dia juga. Abang dan adik, selamanya perangai pelik" Lily ikut Boboiboy dari belakang dengan mulutnya muncung panjang seperti seekor itik

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sudah pun tiba di sebuah planet yang tiada bandar atau perumahan kecil di situ. Hanya hutan belungkar sahaja yang ada. Sekitar hutan itu terdapat pelbagai jenis cendawan di dalam pelbagai bentuk dan warna yang tumbuh di planet itu. Ada cendawan putih gergasi tetapi ianya mengeluarkan gas beracun. Lahap tidak benarkan mereka menyentuh cendawan itu. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka di dalam hutan itu. Lahap sebagai ketua kumpulan, membawa mereka pergi ke tempat kapten dia telah disembunyikan. Binatang-binatang di dalam hutan itu, semuanya sangat unik dan paling unik sekali apabila mereka terjumpa perkampungan milik makhluk hijau yang mereka kenali iaitu alien perliharaan Lynna iaitu Picu

"Eh! Ini ke planet asal Picu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yea, inilah planet asal Picu. Kapten aku yang membawa balik salah satu makhluk hijau ini tapi aku tidak tahu mana satu keluarga Picu sebab semuanya sama sahaja" Lahap melihat alien-alien itu melompat-lompat ke sana ke sini dengan mata mereka sebelah besar, sebelah kecil. Ada yang berguling-guling di atas tanah. Badan Lily terasa ingin berguling sekali dengan alien hijau itu

"Mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita" kata Lahap. Harapan Lily terus berkecai kerana tidak dapat berguling dengan alien-alien hijau itu

"Bye bye clone clone Picu sekalian" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah makhluk hijau tersebut

Hampir sejam mereka berjalan di dalam hutan tebal itu dan akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah kawasan tanah lapang. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah piramid yang berdiri teguh. Piramid itu diperbuat daripada batu-bata dan mereka perhatikan beberapa pengawal itik robot di sekitar piramid tersebut. Faye dan Harraz ada di kalangan itik robot tersebut. Mereka berdua dibekalkan dengan sepucuk pistol kecil. Ianya seperti pistol air. Mereka sembunyi di sebalik pokok-pokok besar

"Selama aku berkawan dengan Harraz, belum pernah lagi aku nampak perwatakan Harraz yang serius" kata Bella "Dia kan selalunya dengan muka nerd, senyuman tersengih dia dan nampak tenang sahaja"

"Kalau Faye serius, jarang nampak tapi time dia serius, nampak kuat macam abang Kaizo" kata Gopal "Kenapalah aku tak sekuat Faye? Adeh.."

"Haiyaaa.. lu sudah ada jam kuasa, nampak kuat apa"

"Betul juga. Kalau macam tu, aku akan tukarkan robot-robot itu menjadi makanan" kata Gopal dengan bangganya. Lalu dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia iaitu belakang pokok

"Gopal! Nanti dulu" Tangan Gopal ingin mengheret kawan baik dia tetapi ianya sudah terlambat

"WEI ITIK! SAKSIKANLAH KUASA DARI AKU! HAHAHAAA!" Semua askar itik robot pandang Gopal yang keluar dari hutan tersebut. Belakang dia ada muka-muka sedang perhatikan kawan baik dia yang tengah berlagak seperti Fang "TUKARAN- ADOI!" Tangan kiri Gopal terkena tembakan dari Faye. Gopal terduduk di situ sambil pegang luka di tangannya

"GOPAL!" Boboiboy berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia juga "FAYE! KENAPA KAU TEMBAK KAWAN KAU SENDIRI?"

"Aku cuma ikut arahan sahaja, Boboiboy" kata Faye dengan senyuman sinis dia "TANGKAP MEREKA!" Dia mengarah askar itik robot untuk menangkap kawan-kawan dia sendiri

"Jangan bagi mereka lari dari sini!" kata Harraz "PASTIKAN MEREKA MASIH HIDUP!"Askar-askar itik robot itu bergerak sambil menembak ke arah hutan. Boboiboy melindungi diri dia dan kawan-kawan dia dari tembakan itu

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Tembok tanah timbul dari permukaan planet itu. Ianya dapat melindungi mereka dalam beberapa minit sahaja kerana askar-askar itik itu tidak akan berhenti menembak "Korang lari dari sini!" Bella sudah mengheret Lily ke tempat lain. Ying duduk di situ bersama kawan-kawan dia. Lahap ada di situ sambil mencari-cari biskut Yaya di dalam poket bajunya untuk keluarkan tembakan bertoksik dia

"Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni!" Yaya terbangkan diri dia untuk keluar dari hutan tersebut "KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Beberapa askar itik robot terperangkap di dalam bola kuasa Yaya dan mereka semua terapung di udara

"TEMBAK BUDAK PEREMPUAN TU!"

"FAYE! KAU DAH GILA KE? INI BUKAN DIRI KAU!" Yaya tidak mahu menyerang kawan baik dia sendiri. Pada masa yang sama, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia patut lakukan "Faye, baik kau sedarkan diri kau. Kau di dalam kawalan oleh alien durjana. INGAT BALIK DIRI KAU SEMULA!"

"Ingat aku akan dengar kata-kata kau!" Faye tetap dengan kedegilannya "CEPAT! TEMBAK DAN TANGKAP MEREKA!" Askar-askar itik itu terus menghalangkan pistol mereka ke arah Yaya

"Maaf Faye.. TAPI AKU TERPAKSA!" Yaya melempar beberapa askar itik yang terperangkap di dalam bola kuasanya. Setiap kali askar itik tembak ke arah dia, Yaya akan melempar bola kuasanya ke arah tembakan itu. Beberapa letupan berlaku di udara

"AKU KENA TOLONG YAYA! LARIAN LAJU!" Ying memecut dan pada masa yang sama, larian laju dia buatkan askar-askar itik itu terjatuh kerana terkena tangan Ying sebagai penghadang "Hehehee.. rasakan!"

"YAH! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilintar keluar dari tanah pelindung itu. Dia terus musnahkan beberapa askar itik itu "KORANG! ASKAR-ASKAR INI BUKAN SEPERTI HARI TU! DIA TIDAK HIDUP BALIK SEMULA!"

"Kalau macam tu.. TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Setengah askar itu bertukar menjadi biskut "Hehehee.. macam mana jadi biskut? Sedap? Hahahaa!"

"YAH YAH YAH!" Bella menhentam beberapa askar itik itu dengan pedang yang diberikan oleh Emmy tadi. Lily sebagai pelindung Bella dengan menggunakan gelang perisai dia. Setiap kali perisai itu terkena tembakan, mereka boleh nampak perisai bulat dalam warna lut sinar terbentuk "CEPAT! MEREKA SEMAKIN SIKIT!" jerit Bella dengan penuh keyakinan

"Isk! BIAR AKU URUSKAN MEREKA!" Harraz berikan tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah mereka. Askar-askar itik robot sudah habis dimusnahkan oleh para adiwira bumi

"Macam mana ni Boboiboy? Harraz kawan kita.. mana boleh serang dia?" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Boboiboy Halilintar

"Hmmm... nak bagi dia pengsan ke?"

"Cadangan yang bagus tu, Boboiboy. TUKARAN TANGAN BESI!" Gopal terus berlari ke arah Harraz. Dia dilindungi oleh Boboiboy Halilintar yang masih lagi tidak putus menembak ke arah mereka tetapi sebelum sempat Gopal ketuk kepala Harraz. Tiba-tiba sahaja Harraz berubah menjadi kucing hitam dan putih. Bukan dia sahaja, Faye pun turut bertukar menjadi kucing "Hahaha! Kan dah jadi kucing. Selamat tak kena ketuk dengan tangan besi aku ni" Kucing itu terus cakar kaki, tangan dan muka Gopal

"TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY! KUCING NI MENGGANAS!" Gopal berlari sekitar hadapan piramid itu "JANGANLAH CAKAR AKU LAGI!" Selepas itu Faye menyerang Gopal. Maka, habislah badan Gopal penuh dengan cakaran kucing

"Aduh... selamat aku bawa biskut kucing"

"Errr.. Lahap bawa biskut kucing kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah kembali menjadi biasa

"Sebab aku suka makan biskut kucing ni.. sedap.. nak cuba?" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lahap yang sudah pergi ke depan untuk selamatkan Gopal daripada kucing-kucing itu "Meow meow.. meh sini meh, aku ada makanan biskut kucing ni"

"BISKUT!" Faye dan Harraz melompat turun dari Gopal dan terus berlari ke arah Lahap. Biskut kucing itu sudah di taburkan di atas permukaan tanah. Lalu mereka makan dengan gembiranya. Lahap belai kepala mereka berdua

"Comelnya dia orang ni jadi kucing. Jom kita masuk kapal angkasa ok" Lalu Lahap mengangkat kedua kucing itu tanpa masalah. Dia terus beredar dari situ untuk masukkan kucing-kucing itu di dalam penjara kapal angkasa supaya mereka tidak terlepas lari. Gopal sudah terdampar di situ

"Hehehee... Lily berjaya menggunakan gelang loceng ini!" Tanpa tidak sengajanya, Lily tergoyang-goyangkan loceng itu dan mereka semua bertukar menjadi kucing "WEEEEE! KUCING SELAMANYA!"

"LILY! TUKARKAN KAMI BALIK!"

"Adeh, sakit telinga Lily" Lalu Lily tukarkan mereka balik menjadi manusia "Hehehee... maaf semua"

"Takpe, kau tak sengaja pun. Oklah, jom kita bergerak ke piramid tu dan cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy sambil berjalan ke sebuah tangga yang terletak di tengah-tengah piramid tersebut. Tangga itu amat tinggi dan agak curam tetapi ianya bukanlah penghalang bagi mereka semua

"Hmmm... korang tak takut ke tiba-tiba mummy keluar dari piramid tu? Entah-entah abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna SUDAH BERUBAH MENJADI MUMMY!" Lily terus terbayang Kaizo dan Lynna dibalut dan dijadikan sebagai mumia atau zombie mumia "ERK! Menakutkan"

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah, Lily. Mereka tidak akan berubah menjadi mummy" Bella menaiki tangga curam itu bersama Lily "Tapi apa-apa berlaku, Lily kau kena tukarkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna jadi kucing"

"Dan aku mesti jadi mangsa kena cakar lagi" kata Gopal yang sudah tidak larat untuk panjat tangga yang curam itu

"Hehehee.. bertabah ajelah Gopal. Lagipun ini misi untuk selamatkan mereka. Halang pertama kita sudah tempuhi, sekarang halang kedua pula akan bakal berlaku"

"Janganlah Boboiboy, aku tak nak tempuhi beberapa halangan yang kita kena berlawan nanti" mengeluh Gopal. Dia terus duduk di anak tangga apabila mereka sudah sampai di puncaknya. Di depan tangga itu terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang yang diperbuat daripada emas

"Hmmm... macam ada emas aje dalam piramid ni" kata Yaya "Tapi aku selalu tengok movie, kalau sesiapa sahaja sentuh emas-emas di dalam piramid atau tempat berahsia, nanti mesti akan berlaku sesuatu"

"Yolah.. aku pun pernah tengok movie macam itu juga. Jadi kita jangan sentuh apa-apa barang di dalam piramid itu nanti. Misi kita hanya untuk cari dan selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna sahaja"

"Inga tu Gopal!" Yaya dan Ying menjerit serentak kepada Gopal

"Yelah yelah.. aku tak kan sentuh apa-apa tapi.." Lalu sebuah kamera telah dikeluarkan dari poket seluar dia "HAHAHAA! AKU TIDAK AKAN SIA-SIAKAN MISI KITA DENGAN MENANGKAP GAMBAR SEBAGAI KENANGAN KITA BERSAMA!"

"Aduh.. apa-apa ajelah kawan aku sorang lagi ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Jomlah masuk" Dia menjadi orang pertama melangkah masuk ke dalam piramid itu. Keadaan di dalam piramid itu agak gelap, lalu dia keluarkan kuasa apinya

"Me-menakutkan betul" Lily sorok di belakang Bella sambil pegang kedua belah bahu kawan baiknya "Macam mana kalau tiba-tiba keluar hantu mummmy dekat dalam piramid ni"

"Kalau ada hantu pun, kita kenalah berani dan hapuskan hantu itu" kata Yaya

"Syhhh... aku dengar sesuatu dekat depan tu" Boboiboy berjalan secara perlahan di depan. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya di belakang. Mereka menjadi senyap seketika apabila terdengar bunyi orang sedang berjalan secara perlahan-lahan

"Hantu mummy ke tu?" Lily sudah menggigil di belakang Bella "My BBB-CHAN, buatlah sesuatu" Boboiboy suruh mereka berhenti bergerak dan biarkan dia berjalan ke depan dahulu. Boboiboy angkat tangan kanannya untuk menyinari di hadapan dia dengan kuasa apinya. Mereka ternampak seekor hantu mumia sedang heret kakinya di sebelah kanan dan kaki kirinya berjalan seperti biasa. Hantu itu tidak mempunyai mata ataupun mulut. Seluruh badan dia dibalut dengan sehelai kain putih yang sudah kotor. Ianya datang dekat kepada mereka

"HANTU MUMMY!" Mereka menjerit sekuat hati

Boboiboy dengan perasaan cemasnya, dia melempar kuasa apinya ke arah hantu mumia itu. Lalu hantu itu menjerit seperti pontianak mengilai dan terus bertukar menjadi pasir. Mereka menjerit lagi kerana keadaan menjadi gelap gelita. Di dalam kegelapan itu, sempat lagi Gopal menangis sebab takut

"Aku nak balik! Kenapa misi kali ni menyeramkan sangat"

"Mana ada seram sangat pun. Cuma kita tak sangka hantu mummy tu ada dekat planet ni.. pelik bebenar" kata Boboiboy di dalam keadaan gelap itu

"Wei Boboiboy, cepat keluarkan kuasa api lu.. gelap sangat ni" timbul suara Ying pula

"Jangan Boboiboy, tak pasal-pasal hantu mummy tu ada dekat dengan kita. Aku tak nak tengok hantu tu lagi. Sudahlah hantu badut suka sangat takutkan aku, sekarang ni hantu mummy pula"

"Isk, kau ni Gopal. Mana ada hantu mummy dengan kita sekarang ni" Boboiboy terus keluarkan kuasa api dia lagi sekali "Hah, mana ada hantu.." Gopal tersengih di belakang Yaya dan Ying "Mari kita teruskan daripada berdiri sini lama-lama"

Mereka teruskan berjalan sehingga mereka sampai ke sebuah tangga untuk turun dari situ. Masing-masing melihat apa yang ada di bawah itu tetapi semuanya gelap. Mereka terpaksa turun dari situ untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah piramid itu. Gopal masih menggigil lagi. Dia tidak mahu berada di belakang sekali. Kalau boleh dia mahu berada di belakang kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy. Bella dengan langkah berjaga-jaga, dia memegang erat pedang dia. Makin jauh mereka berada, makin panas mereka terasa. Mereka sudah berpeluh di situ dan tidak tahan dengan kepanasan di dalam piramid tersebut. Sampai sahaja di bahagian bawah, mereka berhenti sekejap

"Boboiboy, kau tukar jadi Taufan sekejap"

"Kenapa pulak, Yaya?"

"Kita orang semua tengah berpeluh.. panas sangat dalam ni. Macam tiada udara"

"Yolah.. aku pun rasa macam tidak boleh bernafas maaa" kata Ying yang sudah bengkokkan badan dia dengan kedua tapak tangannya pegang lutut dia

"Ok ok" Boboiboy padamkan kuasa api dia. Keadaan di situ menjadi gelap semula dan terus berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan "Errr.. macam mana kita nak tengok jalan kalau sudah gelap macam ni"

"Haiyaa.. senang sahaja maa" Ying pasangkan lampu yang ada di jam kuasanya. Cahaya lampu di jam kuasanya menyinari keadaan di situ sedikit sahaja. Lalu Yaya dan Gopal menyinari sekeliling mereka dengan jam kuasa mereka

"Ohhh.. hehehee... aku duduk belakang korang dan berikan angin dengan kuasa angin aku ni"

"Ok! Jom kita teruskan perjalanan!" Kali ini Yaya pula di hadapan dan Boboiboy Taufan berada di bahagian belakang sambil menghembuskan sedikit angin kepada mereka supaya tidak terasa panas.

Makin jauh mereka berjalan, makin dekat mereka dengan sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan api-api menyinari tempat itu. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying boleh tutup jam kuasanya. Tempat itu luas dan tiada barang yang berharga. Di tengah-tengah tempat itu ada dua batu leper dan di atasnya ada dua orang sedang baring tertidur. Kaizo dan Lynna terbaring di atas batu leper yang berasingan. Mereka berdua kelihatan tenang dan tiada kesan luka ataupun lebam di tubuh badan mereka. Para adiwira berlari masuk ke dalam tempat itu untuk pergi kejutkan Kaizo dan Lynna

"Abang Kaizo!"

"Kak Lynna!"

"Hahahaa... jangan harap kau dapat bangunkan mereka" Sebuah hologram terpancar di tengah-tengah itu. Muka orang gelap dan tidak nampak bagaimana rupanya "Semangat yang korang ada ni, memang sangat mengagumkan!"

"Kau nak apa hah dengan dia orang ni?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah naik marah

"Aku cuma nak bermain-main dengan korang sahaja. Aku nak tengok berapa lama korang dapat berlawan dengan mereka berdua. Bangunlah wahai Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna, bangun dan ikut arahan aku. Hapuskan mereka!" Kaizo dan Lynna terus membuka mata mereka dan lalu bangun dari situ. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Sekarang, sudah tibanya untuk kamu bermain dengan mereka pula.. HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Hologram itu hilang dari situ

"Takut pula nak berlawan dengan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" bisik Gopal kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Habis tu, tak kan kita nak berdiam diri pula. Kita kena lawan"

"My BBB-CHAN, Lily nak bagi satu-" Tetapi Boboiboy Taufan sudah terbang pergi dengan hoverboardnya "ERRR... BOBOIBOY!"

"LILY TUNDUK!" Beberapa serangan berapi meluru ke arah Lily

"TUKARAN CEKODOK CHOCOLATE!" Bebola api itu bertukar menjadi cekodok chocolate "Hehehee... pasti kak Lynna akan serang kita lagi" Memang betul, Lynna berikan semburan api pula kali ini. Lily terus angkat tangan kanannya untuk melindungi Gopal dengan gelang perisai dia. Perisai lutsinar terbentuk apabila semburan api itu terkena gelang perisai itu

"Pa-panasnya" kata Lily

"GOPAL! LILY!" Yaya terbangkan diri dia untuk pergi menyerang Lynna supaya hentikan serangan itu terhadap Gopal dan Lily "Kak Lynna! hentikan!"

"Hentikan? Aku tak kan hentikan serangan aku!" Lynna mengalih serangan dia kepada Yaya. Lingkaran api terbentuk di sekeliling Lynna "SERANG DIA!" Dia menghalakan tangannya ke arah Yaya

"YAYA!"

"KUASA SLOW MO!" Ying perlahankan serangan itu "LOMPATAN LAJU!" Ying melompat dari satu batu ke satu batu secara pantas untuk pergi menyelamatkan Yaya. Dia melompat dan terus peluk Yaya. Mereka berdua terjatuh di atas lantai piramid itu. Lingkaran api itu bergerak dengan biasanya dan terus terkena dinding piramid

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Boboiboy Taufan tercampak dan lalu terjatuh. Diri dia kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Kaizo dan Lynna kini berada di atas batu leper dengan senyuman sinis mereka. Kedua-dua mereka bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan para adiwira

"Dia orang terlalu kuat sangat" kata Boboiboy sambil pegang bahu dia "Kita kena serang mereka bersama"

"BBB-CHAN! LILY ADA CADAN-" Boboiboy sudah bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa pula dan terus pergi tanpa mendengar cadangan dari Lily. Bella menyerang Kaizo dan Lynna dari belakang "Adeh.. terpaksalah Lily buat sendiri"

"TANAH TINGGI!" Sebuah tanah beralun-alun seperti ombak terus datang ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna tetapi Kaizo sudah pun melompat kebelakang dan Lynna sudah pun terbangkan diri dia

"YAHHH!" Bella menghayunkan pedang dia tetapi Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Bella tidak sangka serangan dia dapat diketahui oleh Kaizo. Kini dia terpaksa menahan diri dia daripada terkena pedang tenaga Kaizo. Dia tahan pedang Kaizo dengan menggunakan pedang dia sendiri

"BELLA!" Yaya dan Ying pergi menolong Bella. Lynna berikan letupan di lantai piramid itu dan menyebabkan Ying terpelanting kebelakang dan jatuh di atas lantai

"YING!" Yaya berhenti seketika "KAK LYNNA! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Buat apa" balas Lynna "SEKARANG GILIRAN KAU PULA!" Lynna tunding jarinya ke arah Yaya dan keluarkan kuasa apinya di hujung jarinya

"LARI YAYA!" jerit Boboiboy Gempa "BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Lynna dengan pedang halilintarnya

"TETAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo datang melindungi Lynna. Bella sudah ditewaskan oleh Kaizo. Tangan Bella sedikit cedera sehingga dia tidak dapat pegang pedangnya "HAHAAHAA! HABISLAH KAMU SEMUA!" Kaizo tergelak gila di situ

"Abang Kaizo! Hentikan kegilaan ini! INI BUKAN ABANG KAIZO DAN KAK LYNNA YANG SEBENARNYA!" Boboiboy Halilintar menahan pedang halilintar daripada ditolak oleh pedang tenaga Kaizo

"Mari aku tolong kau, Kaizo" Lynna melempar beberapa kuasa apinya ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar

"JANGANNN!" Yaya dan Gopal tidak sanggup melihat Kaizo dan Lynna hapuskan kawan baik mereka

"TUKARAN GULA-GULA GETAH!" Bebola api tadi bertukar menjadi gula-gula getah tetapi terkena juga Boboiboy Halilintar. Lalu dia terjatuh dan terhempap dengan beberapa gula-gula getah yang besar seperti bola sepak. Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"ALAMAK! Maafkan aku Boboiboy" Gopal berlari ke arah Boboiboy

"Sekarang tinggal dua" kata Kaizo "Hahahaaaa!"

"ABANG KAPTEN ITIK HOT SALAH! TINGGA TIGA SEBENARNYA!" Lily terus goncangkan gelang locengnya. Kaizo melihat dirinya berubah menjadi seekor kucing

"KAIZO! ISK! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA!" Lynna terbang dengan pantasnya ke arah Lily "JAGA KAU!" Lily tersenyum lebar kepada Lynna. Semakin lama semakin hampir dengan Lily dan lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan goncangkan gelang locengnya. Lynna berubah menjadi kucing serta merta tetapi mereka tidak berhenti di situ sahaja. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat Lily dengan bulu mereka sudah terangkat naik

"ERK?!" Lily terus larikan diri kerana kedua kucing itu sudah mengamuk

"TUKARAN IKAN GORENG!" Seketul batu besar bertukar menjadi ikan goreng. Kucing-kucing itu berhenti kerana terbau makanan yang sangat menyelerakan perut mereka "Meh meh.. makan makan.. sedap ni"

"MEOW!" Kaizo dan Lynna berlari ke arah ikan goreng itu tetapi Kaizo sempat lagi mencakar kaki Lily sebelum pergi makan

"Cheh! Sempat lagi cakar kaki Lily.. uwaaaaaa!" Yaya tergelak melihat gelagat Lily yang begitu comel itu

"Heheheee... terbaik" Boboiboy terus pengsankan diri dia balik di dalam timbunan gula-gula getah

* * *

"Ibu..."

"Rizu?" Mata Rizu terbuka secara perlahan

"Ibu.. Pizu dekat mana?"

"RIZU! RIZU SUDAH TERJAGA!" Ibu Rizu terus peluk anaknya sambil menangis "Ibu risaukan tentang Rizu.. Rizu sekarang berada di hospital"

"Terima kasih ibu kerana risaukan tentang Pizu tapi.. mana abang Fang?" Ibu dia lepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu melihat mata anaknya "Kenapa ibu?"

"Ibu.. sebenarnya.. nak halang Rizu daripada berkawan dengan mereka lagi"

"Kenapa ibu?" tanya Rizu dengan nada yang agak lemah "Janganlah halang hubungan kami ibu. Pizu sayangkan abang Fang dan abang Kaizo"

"Ibu tahu tapi... tengoklah apa yang sudah terjadi ini. Kalau Rizu nak tahu, ibu sentiasa risaukan tentang keselamatan Rizu sebab Rizu suka ikuti pengembaraan mereka yang bahaya itu. Ibu tahu abang Kaizo kamu tu akan bertanggungjawab tapi kali ini.. dia dan kak Lynna cederakan Rizu. Ibu takut kalau ibu kehilangan Rizu sebab itu ibu tidak mahu Rizu berkawan dengan mereka balik.. maafkan ibu"

"Ibu, Pizu faham tapi.. itu bukan mereka, ibu. Mereka telah dipergunakan oleh alien jahat. Jangan salahkan mereka, ibu. Kalau ibu halang Pizu pun, nanti Pizu akan kembali seperti dulu"

"Ibu tahu Rizu.. ibu tak nak anak ibu sedih. Ibu tak suka melihat Rizu bersedihan. Ibu nak Rizu sentiasa ceria, cergas, aktive dan berusaha untuk mencapai impian Rizu. Jadi ibu tak nak putuskan persahabatan Rizu dengan mereka. Ibu yakin abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna akan maafkan Rizu" Ibu Rizu belai rambut anaknya. Dia cium dahi Rizu sedikit

"Ibu.. abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang Fang belum ok lagi" Rizu dikejutkan dengan puppet arnab. Lalu Idoli munculkan diri dia dari bawah "Abang Rizu dah bangun! tapi abang Fang masih belum lagi bangun"

"Hmm.. Pizu berharap abang Fang akan bangun. Idoli seorang sahaja ke?"

"Takdelah, Idoli datang dekat sini dengan abang bebola kuning dan Tok Aba. Kakak Emmy masih lagi dekat makmal. Oh yea.. Idoli ada bawakan sesuatu untuk abang Rizu!" Idoli terus letak Picu di tepi katil Rizu

"PICU!" Rizu sangat gembira dapat melihat Picu. Lidah Picu terjulur keluar dan mata dia asyik pejam kelip sahaja

"Comelnya makhluk ni" kata ibu Rizu "Nama dia Picu?"

"Ha ah ibu.. mari Pizu ceritakan tentang Picu ni. Ibu nak tahu tak.." Maka dengan itu, Rizu berceloteh di dalam bilik wadnya sambil di dengari oleh ibu dia dan juga Idoli. Hati Rizu masih lagi risaukan tentang Fang. Berapa lama Fang akan koma, hanya masa akan beritahu

* * *

"ABANG MASKOT!" Emmy begitu gembira sekali dapat menghubungi kapal angkasa Kaizo

"Kenapa Emmy?" tanya Lahap

"Emmy ada berita gembira! Emmy sudah dapat idea untuk pulihkan abang beruang, kakak angsa, kakak pear dan abang buku. Tadi kawan baik kakak angsa singgah sini sekejap dan berikan batu permata kepada Emmy. Dia cakap kuasa dari batu permata itu dapat pulihkan mereka berempat. Abang maskot sudah berjaya bawa mereka pulang ke bumi?"

"Sudah tapi dia orang dalam bentuk kucing pula. Abang maskot sudah kurungkan mereka berempat di dalam penjara kapal angkasa" Memang betul kata Lahap. Kaizo, Lynna, Faye dan Harraz di sumbatkan ke dalam penjara. Mereka telah pun dibekalkan dengan makanan dan kini, mereka sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya kerana terlampau kenyang sangat

"Wah! Mesti comel kucing-kucing tu.. heheehe.. Emmy akan tunggu kamu semua sampai di bumi" Terus hilang wajah Emmy dari skrin kapal angkasa itu. Lalu Lahap memandu kapal angkasa kaptennya dengan tenang tetapi ketenangan itu tidak lama apabila dia telah diganggu oleh Lily. Diri dia asyik berubah menjadi seekor kucing sahaja, sampai dia sendiri naik angin dengan Lily

"AKU HUMBAN JUGA SI PELIK NI DEKAT PLANET PELIK!" Lahap mengamuk di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"Hmm.. lambatlah kita sampai bumi nanti ni"

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy" balas Gopal sambil melihat Lily dikejar oleh Lahap yang sekejap bertukar menjadi kucing, sekejap kembali kepada yang asal, sekejap kucing, sekejap kembali kepada yang asal. Begitulah kekecohan di dalam kapal angkasa itu

* * *

 **Hehehee... macam mana? ok tak? :P**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Imferah - Cipat satu lagi watak?! hahahaa... buat masa ni, author tak nak tambahkan lagi watak baru.. kalau tidak, makin pening kepala author.. maaf yea**

 **Ai Nad - entah-entah.. adik beradik kembar mereka tu :3 tak sabar episode 12 nanti xD ahakzz! Fang sentiasa bergaya :3 dan kelakar pulak tengok Boboiboy dan Gopal sedih sebab ingat Fang jatuh ke dalam lava xD**

 **miss blank - landak oh landak xD miss blank kalau ada dengan Rizu, mesti miss blank akan lindungi dan belasah si pembuli tu xD dasyat!**

 **gadis misteri - Chapter 85 author buat slow tapi chapter ini, author buat cepat xD hahahaaa.. asyik nak aksi aje.. penat kepala author**

 **Lily - hehehee... author dapat bayangkan puppet Lily peluk puppet Rizu.. hehehee.. lepas tu author terbayangkan Lily ketuk puppet landak dengan kayu baseball xD ahakzz! ujian kental?! o_0 apa-apa pun, good luck Lily-chan! author selalu tengok scene Fang aje xD ahakzz.. sebab dia terlampau cool sangat :P**

 **Oklah semua, see you next time! Next week ajelah author update... nak rehat T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi and Sayonara**


	87. Power Sphera

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Puasa nak dekat habis dah, Raya pun nak dekat dah.. apa-apa pun, sebelum author terlupa.. author ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudi memberikan review dan sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **-Happy Reading-**

* * *

 **Power Sphera**

 _Seorang remaja lelaki sedang asyik menyapu daun-daun kering yang berguguran di halaman rumahnya. Dia begitu rajin sekali untuk pastikan halaman itu kelihatan bersih dan tiada daun-daun kering atau ranting-ranting kayu kelihatan di situ. Remaja itu rasa tenang dengan suasana yang indah, matahari tidak begitu panas, awan-awan menghiasi langit biru dan angin yang mendayu. Dia terasa ingin terbang dan pergi ke tempat lain. Lalu dia terapung sedikit dan dia baringkan dirinya untuk melihat awan-awan di langit. Penyapu di tangannya terlepas dari pegangan dia. Lalu kedua belah tangannya di letakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal_

 _"Kalaulah setiap hari begini, memang aku akan rasa bahagia sepanjang hari" kata remaja lelaki yang bernama Fang itu "Tiada gangguan daripada abang aku yang garang tu, tiada musuh untuk menyerang aku dan abang aku.. dan paling penting sekali, aku tidak perlu jalani latihan tempur yang tahap ganas tu"_

 _"Amboi, sukanya kau" Fang kenal suara itu. Lalu dia dudukkan dirinya yang sedang terapung di udara itu_

 _"Hmm... kau memang suka yea sibuk dalam kebahagian aku"_

 _"Hehehee.. aku kan kawan baik kau, mestilah aku akan sentiasa menjadi penyibuk" Boboiboy terapung juga di situ dan duduk bersila di hadapan Fang "Aku ada bawakan donut lobak merah ni, makanan kegemaran kau"_

 _"Aku pun ada bawakan juga" muncul pula Yaya di tepi Boboiboy dengan sebuah dulang yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah. Donut-donut itu telah disusun dengan rapinya, ianya seperti sebuah piramid. Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar sambil melihat donut kegemaran dia_

 _"Aiyooo... dia siap menangis lagi" muncul pula Ying kali ini_

 _"Mestilah, aku rasa terharu melihat donut tu" balas Fang yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merasai donut lobak merah dia_

 _"Hehehee... kalau aku ambik satu mesti kena marahkan?" datang pula suara Gopal dan lalu dia muncul di sebelah Ying "Sudahlah bau donut ini sangat mengasyikkan. Kau tak nak ke, Fang?"_

 _"Siapa cakap aku tak nak, AKU NAKLAH!" Fang mengambil dulang donut itu dari tangan Yaya. Tekak dia sudah terasa kelazatan donut tersebut. Bau donut itu menusuk ke lubang hidung dia "Heheheee.. donut-donut ini semua akan menjadi milik aku!"_

 _"Hehehee.. makanlah puas-puas Fang sebelum kau kena bangun" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar_

 _"Bangun?"_

 _"Ha ah, baik kau makan cepat-cepat sebelum donut-donut tu hilang" kata Yaya "Mimpi ni macam-macam boleh berlaku, cuma kau sahaja tak dapat mengawal mimpi kau ni.. hehehee"_

 _"Betul juga kata kau, Yaya. Jadi dengan rasminya.. aku akan makan donut kegemaran aku ni!" Jari jemari Fang sudah hampir untuk mengambil salah satu donut itu tetapi donut-donut itu secara tidak langsungnya, ianya terbang pergi. Fang tidak sempat untuk mengambil donut-donut itu "EH?! Apasal ni? Donut aku!"_

 _"Hah, kan aku dah cakap.. donut itu akan hilang nanti" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum_

 _"WEI WEI! TOLONGLAH AKU TANGKAP DONUT AKU!" Tangan Fang cuba hendak mencapai salah satu donut tersebut tetapi badan dia seakan-akan seperti batu. Ianya tidak mahu berganjat dari situ. Rakan-rakan dia pula hanya tersenyum sahaja seperti badut_

 _"DONUT AKU!" Menjerit Fang sambil melihat satu per satu donut itu hilang dari pandangan dia. Makin lama makin sunyi, dan semuanya hilang. Tinggal dia seorang sahaja di dalam tempat gelap. Lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati_

* * *

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terjaga dari komanya. Dia terduduk di situ dengan matanya membulat besar

"FANG!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye gembira melihat Fang sudah pun terjaga

"ABANG FANG!" Idoli pun turut gembira sekali

"Hehehee... boleh pula kau terjaga sebab donut lobak merah" Fang terdengar suara salah seorang kawan perempuan dia iaitu Yaya

"Maaf semua.. aku tak tahulah itu mimpi atau aku dalam alam koma" Fang mengusap mukanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dia dan dia baru sedar yang dia berada di dalam bilik pesakit hospital. Mata dia memandang ke arah kawan-kawan dia tetapi cuma seorang sahaja yang tiada di situ iaitu abang dia "Mana abang aku?" tanya dia

"Abang kau tengah tak puas hati dengan kejadian hari tu. Dia terus pergi siasat piramid yang kita orang masuk untuk selamatkan abang dan kakak kau tapi aku tak yakin abang kau akan menjumpai apa-apa"

"Kenapa kau kata begitu pula, Boboiboy?"

"Sebab masa hari tu, orang tu cakap.. dia berada di tempat persembunyian dia dan tidak mungkin di planet itu. Aku tak tahulah apa yang dia nak sebenarnya dan kenapa dia letak abang Kaizo, kak Lynna, Faye dan Harraz di situ. Mesti ada sesuatu yang dia cari tapi kenapa perlu serang kita orang? Macam-macam persoalan yang bermain dengan pemikiran aku, Fang"

"Hmm... mungkin dia nak alihkan perhatian kita? tapi kenapa tidak dia pergi sendiri dan kenapa perlu serang kita orang? Kita bukannya tahu nanti.. aduh, pening kepala aku fikirkannya" Fang pegang dahinya yang sudah terasa sakit itu. Kepala dia masih lagi dibalut dengan sehelai kain

"Kau kena berehat Fang" kata Yaya "Jangan fikirkan sangat"

"Yelah, aku tak fikirkan sangat tapi berapa lama aku dekat hospital?"

"3 hari" jawab Bella dengan nada bosan dia. Bella ada di situ sambil sandarkan dirinya di dinding "Dalam masa 2 hari tulah kita orang sudah dapat kertas exam kita.. hehehee"

"ERK?! Aku dapat nombor berapa?"

"Kau dapat nombor 2 dari belakang" Fang hampir nak pengsan dengan jawapan Gopal tadi tetapi kepala Gopal diketuk oleh Ying

"Haiyaa.. lu ni, dia baru sahaja bangun. Lu nak bagi dia pengsan balik kenapa? Itu selamat dia tak pengsan balik, kalau tidak boleh koma si Fang tu selama 10 tahun maaa"

"Entahnya kau ni Gopal. Tak baik tau buat begitu" marah pula Yaya "Soalan kau tadi tu, Fang. Kau dapat nombor 2 sebab aku dan Ying dapat nombor 1! Yeahhh!"

"TIDAKKKKKK! AKU TAK NAK NOMBOR 2, AKU NAK NOMBOR 1!" Fang terus baringkan dirinya sambil terkenang nasibnya dapat nombor 2

"Selamat aku dapat nombor 3" bisik Bella sambil tersengih

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, nombor 1 ke nombor 2 ke.. asalkan kau dah bangun dari koma kau tu" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia sambil melihat Fang masih lagi kesedihan kerana tidak dapat menerima kenyataan "Hmmm.. pasal nombor 2 pun kau nak sedih. Kalau kau risaukan tentang abang kau, bolehlah aku terima. Ini tidak.. apalah kau ni, Fang"

"Abang aku pergi seorang sahaja ke?"

"Abang kau pergi dengan kak Lynna. Dia cakap, kalau kau bangun.. kau jangan risau tentang dia sebab Emmy ada berikan cermin mata hitam dekat dia orang. Cermin mata itu akan menghalang mana-mana pancaran cahaya yang terkena kepada mereka. Sekarang mereka tengah siasat dekat planet tu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang misteri tersembunyi di planet itu tapi itu andaian aku sahaja" kata Boboiboy

"Aku harap kita akan dapat mengetahui jawapannya nanti" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Dan aku berharap janganlah musuh kita serang sewaktu perayaan hari raya nanti. Kalau tidak, tak jadi seronok pula nanti"

"Tak mungkin perkara itu akan berlaku. Aku yakin abang Kaizo dapat selesaikannya dengan cepat" Boboiboy berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Fang

"Ha ah, abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna handal sangat! Mungkin abang Kaizo minta pertolongan dari pasukan TAPOPS. Mungkin juga abang Idoli akan bantu abang Kaizo.. hehehe" kata Idoli yang sedang asyik bermain dengan puppet arnab di tangan Fang sahaja. Puppet itu telah diberikan oleh Rizu dan dibeli oleh ibu Rizu sendiri "Abang Idoli tu penyayang dan suka sangat bermanja dengan adik-adik dia terutama sekali IDOLI! Dia kuat macam abang Kaizo! Tapi Idoli suka tengok Kapten Kaizo beraksi sebab dia best!"

"Jadi.. abang Idoli tu tak bestlah yea" kata Gopal dengan selambernya. Lalu Idoli keluarkan kuku tajam dia dengan muka garang seperti kucing gila "ERK! Hehehee... abang Idoli tu hebat dan best... hehehee" Gopal terus tersengih

"Siapa abang Idoli tu?" tanya Yaya. Idoli kembali tenang dan lalu buat muka comel dia

"Dia seperti Idoli juga, spesis kucing tapi dia nampak seperti harimau. Dia adalah abang sulung Idoli dan ramai yang takut dengan dia tapi Idoli tak tahulah kenapa dia orang takut dengan abang. Hmm.. mungkin dia orang takut kalau abang bertukar menjadi harimau kot.. hehehee" Idoli garu-garu kepala dia dengan menggunakan puppet arnab dia

"Dia pun kapten juga ke, Idoli?" tanya Fang

"Bukan!" kata Idoli dengan gembiranya

"Oh... lupa pula, Rizu macam mana? Dia ok ke?"

"Abang Rizu ok sahaja abang Fang. Dia baru keluar semalam, hari ni dia kena duduk dekat rumah. Ibu dia tak benarkan abang Rizu melawat abang Fang sebab dia perlu berehat dulu tapi masa abang Fang koma, dia ada datang semasa dia ada dekat hospital. Lepas tu abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna minta maaf dekat ibu Rizu dan Rizu sekali. Dia orang cakap dia tak sengaja dan ada sesuatu yang mengawal diri dia orang. Ibu Rizu terima kemaafan dari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Baguslah tu" jawab Fang dengan nada rasa bersalah "Lepas ni, apa-apa terjadi.. aku kena melindungi Rizu sebaik mungkin"

"Idoli?" tanya Idoli dengan senyuman lebar dia "Ayah Idoli mahu Idoli jadi kuat macam abang Idoli! Jadi Idoli kena berusaha dan selalu ikuti abang Kaizo.. hehehee.."

"Jadi Idoli ni memang nak sertai anggota TAPOPS lah?"

"Ha ah abang Fang" Idoli terus mencekak pinggang dengan penuh bangga "Idoli akan buktikan bahawa Idoli bukan sahaja comel, tetapi kuat dan berani macam Kapten Kaizo dan abang Idoli!"

"Hehehee.. macam-macam betul budak kecik ni" Yaya tersenyum bangga melihat Idoli "Tapi apa-apa pun, Idoli kena berusaha. Jangan malaskan diri tu. Kalau tidak, macam mana nak jadi kuat"

"Betul cakap kakak Yaya tu.. jangan malas-malas maa.. kena rajinkan diri tu" Idoli angguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Ying

"Boleh jadi kuat macam abang Gopal!"

"Abang Gopal kuat ke?" Idoli buat muka blur sambil mengusap-gusap dagunya "Idoli nampak abang Gopal ada perut besar aje.. hehehee"

"Cheh, dia kutuk aku si budak kecik ni" bisik Gopal dengan hati dia sudah membara dengan kata-kata Idoli tadi

"Hehehee.. sabar ajelah Gopal. Budak kecik kalau bercakap, semua dia orang cakap mesti akan menusuk ke jantung kita" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit bersama kawan-kawan dia. Fang turut gelak sekali tetapi pemikiran dia fikirkan tentang abang dia. Adakah abang dia selamat semasa pergi menyiasat di planet itu atau abang dia sedang berlawan dengan musuh-musuh dia. Fang hanya mampu berdoa sahaja sekarang ini dan dia berharap juga abang dia akan pulang ke bumi dalam keadaan selamat

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna sudah menjejak masuk ke dalam sebuah piramid yang terletak di sebuah planet yang bernama Pira. Planet Pira adalah planet yang mempunyai kehidupan haiwan pelik, makhluk hijau yang dinamakan Limus dan juga tumbuhan cendawan dalam pelbagai bentuk, size dan juga warna. Kebanyakkan cendawan di situ adalah racun. Ianya boleh menghasilkan gas beracun yang boleh membuat mangsa mereka lumpuh

"Kaizo, kau pasti ke ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam piramid ini"

"Aku pasti, Lynna" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang piramid itu. Lynna menyuluh laluan mereka dengan lampu suluhnya "Aku ada rasa sedikit hairan, kenapa alien durjana itu bawa kita ke sini? Kenapa perlu mengawal piramid ini? Mesti ada sesuatu"

"Kau rasa, apakah object yang dia cari tu" tanya Lynna sambil melihat sekitar laluan di dalam piramid itu. Terdapat beberapa ukiran bentuk di dinding piramid itu. Lynna tidak begitu faham dengan bahasa itu tetapi dia ada ternampak beberapa lukisan menunjukkan planet Pira mempunyai piramid yang lain "Piramid yang lain sudah dimusnahkan ke?"

"Itu aku tidak pasti tapi cuba kau tengok ni lagi.." Lynna melihat dinding yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaizo. Terdapat lima piramid dan di atas piramid itu seperti ada sebuah cahaya "Apa yang lukisan ini ingin mengatakan"

"Hmm... kuasa baru? Mungkin juga tetapi kita harus teruskan perjalanan kita" Kaizo teruskan berjalan sehingga dia terdengar seperti seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka

Lalu dia berhenti dan tangan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga. Lynna suluh di depan mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka nampak hantu mumia sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Pergerakan hantu mumia itu amat perlahan. Kaki sebelah dia berjalan dengan biasa dan sebelah kaki dia mengheret kakinya

"Tak sangka pula dekat angkasa ada hantu mumia.. tapi hantu ni tak menakutkan sangat.. hehee" Lynna lalu di sebelah hantu mumia itu tanpa masalah. Kaizo dengan gembiranya, dia tikam hantu mumia itu. Hantu itu terus bertukar menjadi pasir

"Mari kita teruskan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Mudah sangat nak hapuskan hantu tu"

"Agaknya, planet apa lagi yang menarik dekat angkasa ni yea.. hehehehe... aku rasa sangat curiga dan ingin tahu pula" kata Lynna sambil ikut Kaizo dari belakang

"Macam-macam tapi tak semua planet mempunyai kehidupan seperti planet kau dan planet asal aku"

"Maksud kau, planet yang mempunyai manusia atau manusia alien seperti kita?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo. Dia ternampak sebuah tangga untuk turun ke bahagian bawah "Mari kita turun tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh"

"Kau pun sama, Kaizo" Lynna turun dari situ. Dia ikut sahaja ke mana Kaizo pergi

Setakat ini, tiada lagi hantu mumia yang ada. Semuanya berjalan lancar kerana tiada serangan dari hantu ataupun musuh. Setelah sampai di bahagian bawah, Lynna dan Kaizo melihat balik tempat yang mereka terpaksa berlawan dengan kawan-kawan Fang. Tempat itu penuh dengan batu-batu besar. Di tengah itu ada dua batu leper, tempat mereka telah dibaringkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Lynna menutup lampu suluhnya kerana tempat itu sudah disinari oleh cahaya api di sekeliling dinding piramid itu. Kaizo pergi periksa di tempat kawasan tengah. Dia berdiri di antara dua batu leper itu. Lynna pula berjalan di tepi-tepi dinding piramid. Mungkin dia terjumpa ukiran atau lukisan di dinding itu

"Kau ada jumpa apa-apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil mendongak untuk melihat apa yang ada di atas mereka

"Takde" balas Lynna yang masih lagi mencari sesuatu "Kau pula?"

"Takde apa.. macam tempat ini tiada apa-apa tapi kenapa hati aku katakan ada sesuatu yang perlu aku cari" Kaizo tidak mahu berputus asa di situ. Dia teruskan mencari sehingga dia dapat jawapannya

"Jadi, kita teruskan pencarian kita. Aku akan periksa setiap dinding di tempat ini. Kau periksa lantai piramid ini" Lynna juga seperti Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Hati dia seperti mengatakan ada sesuatu yang dia perlu jumpai. Kaizo periksa di bahagian lantai piramid itu. Terdapat banyak debu-debu tanah di atas lantai tersebut. Sarang labah-labah melekat di beberapa sudut. Mata Kaizo berliar melihat lantai-lantai itu sehinggalah dia ternampak sesuatu. Lalu dia melutut dan tolak pasir-pasir itu ketepi. Sebuah pintu tertera di hadapan mata Kaizo

"LYNNA! AKU JUMPA PINTU!" kata Kaizo dengan nada sedikit ceria. Lalu dia bangun untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dia pegang tombol pintu batu itu yang berbentuk bulat tetapi batu itu amat berat sekali

"Kau perlukan pertolongan?" tanya Lynna yang muncul di sebelah Kaizo

"Tak perlu" Kaizo menarik lagi tombol itu tetapi gagal. Dia tidak mahu mengalah dan lalu dia menarik lagi sehingga urat-urat di kedua belah tangannya boleh dilihat oleh Lynna

"Kaizo, kau kebelakang.. bagi aku hancurkan pintu tu" Kaizo tidak membantah. Dia terus kebelakang dan melihat Lynna letupkan pintu dengan menggunakan kuasanya. Pintu itu hancur berkecai. Mereka berdua melihat apa yang ada di bawah. Sebuah lagi tangga untuk turun ke bawah tetapi tangga itu tidaklah setinggi mana

"Kau rasa, ada apa dekat bawah tu?" tanya Kaizo sambil menyuluh di bahagian bawah

"Hmm.. aku tidak pasti tapi mari.. aku ingin melihat apa yang ada di situ" Kaizo turun dari situ

Dia pijak dari satu anak tangga ke satu anak tangga. Perasaan dia agak berdebar-debar kerana dia ingin melihat misteri yang tersimpan di dalam piramid itu atau di planet Pira itu. Lynna ikut Kaizo dari belakang sambil menyuluh di sekitar tangga itu. Setelah kaki Kaizo mencecah di lantai, lampu-lampu di situ terpasang dengan sendirinya. Di depan mata dia ternampak sebuah skrin besar. Dia dan Lynna kini berada di sebuah bilik kawalan

"Selamat datang ke markas planet Pira" muncul satu suara di dalam nada computer

"Tempat apa ni?" bisik Lynna yang sudah tutup lampu suluhnya. Dia dan Kaizo pergi melihat di sekitar bilik kawalan itu

"Aku tak tahu tapi adakah bilik ini yang musuh kita cari-carikan?" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan yang mencurigakan

Jari jemari Kaizo sentuh butang-butang yang ada di sebuah meja panjang. Dia tahu computer itu mempunyai teknologi yang luar biasa. Teknologi alien mempunyai teknologi yang amat tinggi sekali. Ianya tidak seperti teknologi di bumi dan Emmy sendiri perlu mengkaji teknologi alien yang serba canggih itu

"Selamat datang ke bilik kawalan rahsia planet Pira. Saya adalah robot penjaga bilik ini. Nama saya adalah Custor" Lynna rasa teruja melihat sebuah robot beroda datang ke arah Kaizo. Ianya mempunyai badan dan kepala berbentuk bulat. Kepala dia mempunyai mata dan mulut. Manakala tangan dia seperti tali yang mempunyai jari jemari. Lalu robot itu scan badan Kaizo dan Lynna "Kamu adalah Kapten Kaizo dan kamu pula... alien yang berasal dari planet bumi"

"ERK? Aku alien?" Lynna tunding kearah diri dia

"Yea, saya hanya dapat mengenali Kapten Kaizo kerana bilik ini mempunyai data-data tentang alien durjana dan juga alien baik. Kapten Kaizo adalah alien baik tetapi saya pasti kamu juga adalah alien baik seperti Kapten Kaizo juga"

"Hmm... jadi, bilik ini untuk apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Bilik ini adalah bilik ciptaan khas untuk menyimpan kelima piramid yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Bilik ini sudah dicipta lama sebelum kamu menjadi kapten lagi tetapi kesemua data tentang alien-alien yang menyelamatkan power sphera, kami simpan semuanya di sini supaya kami dapat tahu siapa musuh dan siapa yang memperjuangkan untuk menyelamatkan power sphera"

"Kenapa kelima piramid itu perlu di sembunyikan?" tanya Lynna pula kali ini

"Ianya adalah pintu untuk ke dimensi lain. Piramid itu perlukan kelima kuasa yang terkuat dan setakat ini, saya dapat tahu kelima jam kuasa yang kini berada di planet bumi adalah kuncinya. Musuh kamu sedang cuba hendak merampas jam-jam kuasa itu. Jika jam-jam kuasa itu di letakkan pada hujung piramid itu, pintu itu akan terbuka dan kamu tidak mahu pintu dimensi itu dibuka kerana apa yang saya tahu, pelbagai makhluk jahat yang ada di dimensi itu. Sekiranya mereka dapat keluar, galaxy ini di dalam ancaman dan mereka akan cuba menakluki seluruh galaxy. Mungkin juga ada beberapa planet yang akan dimusnahkan oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Saya yakin Kapten Kaizo dapat menghalang musuh dia daripada merampas jam-jam kuasa itu dari pemiliknya" kata Custor

"Jangan risau, pemilik jam kuasa itu adalah orang-orang yang hebat dan salah satunya adalah adik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Mereka mempunyai semangat perjuangan yang tinggi dan mereka tidak akan benarkan jam-jam kuasa mereka dirampas dengan begitu mudah" kata Lynna

"Kalau begitu, saya tidak perlu risau sangat. Saya percaya mereka adalah alien yang baik-baik seperti kamu" Lynna tersenyum kepada robot Custor itu "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Saya Lynna, sahabat baik kepada Kapten Kaizo"

"Jadi kamu pengganti kawan baik Kapten Kaizo yang sudah lama tiada itu, apa nama dia... Professor Devon" Kaizo terus paling mukanya ke tempat lain. Hati dia masih lagi perit dan kecewa dengan sikap kawan baik dia yang dulu. Dia juga terpaksa bunuh kawan baik dia sendiri yang sudah tidak dapat untuk diselamatkan "Saya tidak sangka Kapten Kaizo mempunyai seorang kawan dari planet bumi dan paling buat saya terkejut adalah kawan dia adalah seorang gadis"

"Saya juga tidak sangka saya dapat seorang sahabat dari planet lain" kata Lynna dengan sopannya "Tapi apa-apa pun, saya terima dia sebagai sahabat saya. Saya tidak kisah dengan identiti dia. Oh yea, kamu seorang sahaja ke robot dekat sini?"

"Saya hanyalah penjaga di sini. Kawan-kawan saya ada tetapi mereka semua pergi ke menjelajahi dari satu tempat ke satu tempat untuk mengumpul maklumat apa yang terjadi di angkasa lepas. Setiap data yang mereka kumpul, mereka akan terus hantar ke sini melalui computer. Mereka tidak bergerak secara berkumpulan, mereka akan berpecah. Di sini juga kami dapat mengesan kesemua power sphera yang ada di angkasa lepas" Robot Custor pergi ke butang meja dan lalu dia menekan beberapa butang di situ "Mari saya tunjukkan"

"Hmm.. apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat robot itu menekan beberapa butang dengan laju sekali. Lalu imej bergerak planet bumi terpapar di skrin computer

"Mari saya tunjukkan power sphera yang ada di bumi" kata robot Custor. Skrin itu tunjuk ada dua power sphera yang ada di planet bumi sekarang ini "Nampaknya, masih lagi kekal dua power sphera di planet itu"

"Dua?" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut dengan berita itu. Lalu mereka pandang satu sama lain

"Tapi.. apa power sphera satu lagi?" tanya Lynna

"Itu aku tidak tahu tapi kita kena cari power sphera itu dengan segera. Custor, kalau kami tinggalkan planet ini, adakah musuh dapat masuk ke dalam bilik dan baca kesemua data kami?"

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau, Kapten Kaizo. Mereka tidak akan dapat membuka data-data ini semua kerana hanya saya seorang sahaja yang dapat mengendali computer ini dan saya juga dapat jaga diri saya sendiri dengan menggunakan kuasa halimunan"

"Kalau begitu, kita perlu bergerak sekarang" kata Kaizo

"Maaf yea sebab saya pergi musnahkan pintu batu itu tadi" Lynna tersengih kepada robot Custor

"Jangan risau, walaupun pintu itu sudah dimusnahkan, kami ada pintu lain sebagai pengganti" Custor melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna yang sudah lari naik ke atas. Custor terus tekan butang dan sebuah pintu besi pula mengganti pintu batu yang sudah dimusnahkan oleh Lynna tadi

* * *

"Bosannya! Balik aje rumah, mesti sunyi aje" kata Faye sambil tersandar di kerusi sofa

"Hehehee.. jangan risaulah, kita orang kan ada untuk temankan kau sementara abang Kaizo dan Fang tiada di rumah" kata Yaya sambil meletak beg sekolahnya di atas kerusi. Dia, Ying, Idoli dan Bella sudah pulang dari hospital dan terus ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka akan pergi ke sekolah bersama nanti kecuali Idoli, dia akan dihantar ke rumah Tok Aba. Petang nanti Lily akan mengambil dia dan bawa dia pulang ke rumah

"Terima kasih Yaya, Ying dan Bella.. terima kasih sebab sudi temankan aku dekat rumah. Nanti lepas balik dari sekolah, aku kena pergi ke hospital balik. Si Fang tu entah bila boleh keluar" Faye pejamkan mata dia untuk seketika "Nanti korang nak berbuka puasa dekat rumah aku tak?"

"Boleh juga.. kita berbuka di sini. Boleh kita masak sama-sama maaa" kata Ying dengan nada cerianya

"Hehehee... aku pergi bersiap-siap kejap" Faye celikkan mata dia dan terus bangun dari sofa "Malasnya nak pergi sekolah. Rasa macam nak tidur aje"

"Penyakit malas sudah berluasa di badan kau, Faye" Bella tergelak sedikit sambil melihat kawan baik dia masuk ke dalam bilik. Selepas itu, dia terus baca sebuah magazine tentang fashion yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu

"Kau rasa, bila abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna akan balik?"

"Entahlah Yaya.. dia orang tu mesti ada banyak benda kena siasat maa.. aku harap mereka berdua akan selamat-" Ying terus terdiam kerana terdengar jeritan dari bilik Faye "Aik, apasal tu?"

"Entah" Yaya terus berlari ke bilik Faye. Ying dan Bella turut berlari ke bilik Faye juga untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Apabila mereka sampai di muka pintu bilik Faye, mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat sebuah robot bulat berwarna putih sedang terapung di tengah-tengah bilik. Faye tergaman melihat robot bulat itu. Di atas kepala robot itu mempunyai ribbon besi berwarna pink

"Si-siapa ni?" tanya Yaya

"Aku.. aku.. AKU TAK TAHU!" Faye tidak tahu samada dia perlu takut atau gembira kerana ada robot di dalam bilik dia

"Jangan takut Faye. Ini aku, alat menukar pakaian kau.. aku sebenarnya adalah power sphera yang menyamar menjadi alat kegemaran kau supaya musuh tidak tahu tentang diri aku yang sebenarnya"

"Power sphera?" Mata Faye terkebil-kebil melihat robot bulat itu "Aku ada power sphera? AKU ADA POWER SPHERA!" Terus dia memeluk robot bulat itu. Hati Faye terus berbunga-bunga apabila dia dapat tahu alat kegemaran dia adalah power sphera

"Jadi, selama ni Faye memilik power sphera. Aiyaaa... ini adalah kejutan paling mengejutkan maa" Ying tergelak melihat gelagat Faye memeluk power sphera itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "Tapi kenapa tidak beritahu Faye yang sebenarnya pada awal-awal dulu?"

"Sebab saya malu dan takut sebenarnya... hehehee" kata power sphera itu "Faye selalu menjaga saya dengan baik dan selalu gunakan untuk kebaikan dan juga kenakalan dia" Yaya, Ying dan Bella ketawa kecil di situ. Terus mereka dapat renungan maut dari Faye "Hehehee.. Faye ni kelakar"

"Saya memang kelakar pun" kata Faye dengan bangganya "Tapi ada juga seriusnya.. tapi paling penting sekali, SAYALAH FAYE THE FASHIONISTA! Heheheee.. oh yea, apa nama power sphera ni?"

"Nama saya adalah Stylobot" Mata Faye terus bersinar-sinar melihat power sphera dia yang selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu "Selama saya dijaga oleh Faye, saya rasa sangat bahagia. Bila rumah ini sunyi, saya akan pasang lagu dan menari bersama Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik"

"Patutlah aku selalu nampak si itik tu asyik masuk bilik Faye aje" kata Yaya

"Tapi.. aku rasa pelik.. boleh ke Stylobot ni gunakan untuk kejahatan?" tanya Bella

"Boleh sebab apa-apa sahaja pakaian yang cipta dari kuasa saya, ianya boleh jadikan pakaian itu seperti untuk pergi berperang. Contohnya semasa Faye gunakan untuk menukar baju kawan-kawan dia menjadi pakaian berteknologi tinggi, untuk menghapuskan askar itik robot. Pakaian berteknologi tinggi yang boleh digunakan sebagai senjata. Bukan sahaja pakaian yang boleh saya tukarkan. Kasut, gaya rambut, cermin mata, barang perhiasan diri dan bermacam-macam saya boleh gayakan diri kamu semua" Mereka angguk kepala sebagai tanda faham apa yang diterangkan oleh Stylobot itu

"Selain daripada 3 ekor haiwan tu, siapa lagi yang tahu tentang kamu?" tanya Yaya

"Tiada siapa, Yaya. Ochobot pun tidak tahu tentang ini" balas Stylobot "Tapi nampaknya rahsia saya sudah pun bocor. Tadi saya sedang asyik dengar lagu sehingga tidak perasan yang Faye sudah pulang ke rumah tapi... kalau Kapten Kaizo tahu tentang ini, tak tahulah kalau dia akan simpan dan hantar ke stesen TAPOPS atau benarkan Faye menjaga saya"

"Takpe.. FAYE AKAN YAKIN ABANG KAIZO YANG FAYE DAPAT MENJAGA STYLOBOT DENGAN BAIK!"

"Betul tu! kita orang pun boleh tolong Faye sama-sama.. rasa sedih pula kalau pisahkan Faye dengan Stylobot ni sebab Faye memang terlalu sayangkan dengan alat fashionista dia tu.. hehee"

"Ha ah, betul tu Ying tapi.. alat yang pergi ke mana sahaja tu, power sphera juga ke?"

"Bukan Yaya, itu adalah alat biasa sahaja. Kalau itu adalah power sphera juga, sudah tentu Lily akan menjerit tak tentu pasal" jawab Stylobot dengan penuh keyakinan "Sekarang, saya tidak perlu rasa malu lagi sebab kamu semua baik-baik. Sebelum ini saya malu kerana saya takut hendak berkawan tapi pada masa yang sama, saya juga takut kalau Kapten Kaizo akan menghantar saya ke stesen TAPOPS kerana disitulah tempat power sphera akan berkumpul dan dijaga dengan baik"

"Jangan risau, kami semua akan jaga Stylobot dengan baik" Faye peluk power sphera dia "Rasa seperti sudah kenal satu sama lain dengan lebih lama. Aku pun tidak mahu terpisah dengan Stylobot"

"Ochobot mesti happy sebab ada kawan power sphera seperti dia" kata Bella. Dia seperti hendak menangis di situ kerana rasa sangat terharu melihat kawan baik dia menjumpai sesuatu yang sangat bermakna dalam kehidupan dia

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna baru tiba di bumi pada waktu petang. Lagi beberapa jam sahaja untuk masa berbuka tetapi Kaizo tidak fikirkan tentang itu, dia asyik fikirkan tentang satu lagi power sphera yang ada di planet bumi

"Kaizo, kau nak cari power sphera tu dekat mana? Planet ni luas dan besar, aku tak rasa power sphera itu akan berada di Pulau Rintis seperti Ochobot"

"Aku tahu Lynna, tapi dengan kuasa kau yang boleh teleport diri kau ke mana-mana sahaja, aku yakin kau dapat bantu aku. Kita mesti cari power sphera itu sebelum jatuh ke tangan yang salah" balas Kaizo dengan nada yang agak serius. Pada masa yang sama, Lynna boleh dengar kemarahan Kaizo sedikit

"Jadi, apa rancangan kau?" Lynna ikut sahaja ke arah mana Kaizo ingin pergi. Mereka tidak terus pulang ke rumah tetapi sebaliknya, Kaizo sudah seperti hilang arah. Dia tidak tahu dari mana dia harus mulakan pencarian dia

"Bagi aku fikirkan seketika" Kaizo berhenti di tepi taman permainan dan lalu dia pergi duduk di bangku yang ada di dalam taman itu. Lynna hanya perhatikan sahaja wajah Kaizo yang begitu serius berfikir itu

"Kaizo.. aku akan bantu kau tapi kau kena tenangkan pemikiran kau dulu"

"Kau tak nampak ke aku tengah berfikir dengan tenang" Lynna takut pula dengan renungan maut dari Kaizo. Sudahlah mata Kaizo merah menyala seperti hantu, menggigil badan Lynna "Maaf kalau aku ada marah dekat kau sebab selama aku tinggal di planet ini, aku langsung tidak sedar dengan kehadiran power sphera satu lagi" Lalu Lynna duduk di sebelah Kaizo

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Kaizo. Lagipun bukan salah kau, mungkin power sphera itu tidak mahu dijumpai oleh mana-mana alien. Kalau kau jumpa pun, kau kenalah pujuk dia secara lembut"

"Hmm.. kalau tentang pujuk tu, aku serahkan sahaja kepada kau"

"BETUL TU!" Terkejut Kaizo dan Lynna dengan suara nyaring dari seseorang di belakang mereka "HAH! BERDATING DI TAMAN BUNGA YEA!" Kaizo terus merenung ke mata Lily "Hehehee.. Lily bergurau aje. Jangan pandang Lily macam tu, abang Kaizo" Lily terus tersengih

"Abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna dah balik! Kasihan Idoli tunggu korang sampai. Pizu terpaksa main dengan dia dekat rumah abang Kaizo. Kakak Lily pun main dengan dia sekali"

"Rumah aku?" Rizu angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo. Lalu dia paling mukanya ke arah Lily lagi sekali "Adakah rumah aku bersepah?"

"Errr.. LILY PERGI KEMASKAN RUMAH ABANG KAIZO DULU!" Lily lari lintang pukang kerana rumah Fang dan Kaizo dalam keadaan bersepah. Dia tidak mahu kena hukuman latihan tempur

"Ada-ada aje si Lily ni.. hehehee.. Idoli rindukan abang Kaizo yea" Lynna belai kepala Idoli yang comel itu

"Mestilah kak Lynna, abang Kaizo adalah idola Idoli" balas Idoli dengan nada comelnya "Idoli sentiasa menunggu kepulangan abang Kaizo tapi pada masa yang sama, Idoli luangkan masa bersama abang Rizu dan kakak Lily tadi. Kita orang main lukis-lukis, lepas tu warnakan dengan watercolour. Abang Kaizo jangan risau, dinding rumah abang Kaizo masih lagi selamat. Lukisan-lukisan abang Fang masih ada lagi di dinding rumah"

"Bagus" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia bangun dari bangku taman "Lynna, aku rasa kita perlukan bantuan daripada si Emmy tu. Hanya ciptaan teknologi dia sahaja yang dapat mengesan power sphera di planet ini. Mari kita ke rumah dia sekarang juga. Aku tidak mahu lengahkan masa" Tiba-tiba baju dia di tarik oleh seseorang. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lynna dengan wajah agak marah sedikit "Kenapa?"

"Kau ni Kaizo. Pergilah melawat adik kau dulu dekat hospital, lepas tu baru boleh terus jalankan misi kita iaitu mencari power sphera" kata Lynna sambil mencekak pinggang

"Bukan ke dia masih koma lagi?"

"Bukanlah abang Paizo, Idoli beritahu Pizu yang abang Fang sudah bangun pagi tadi. Jadi abang Paizo bolehlah pergi melawat dia dekat hospital" kata Rizu dengan senyuman lebar dia "Kita buka puasa dekat hospital, nak tak? Kita beli makanan dekat bazaar dan lepas tu kita makan sama-sama dengan abang Fang!"

"IDOLI SUKA DENGAN IDEA ABANG RIZU. Idoli nanti nak beli makanan kegemaran abang Fang.. donut lobak merah tu, mesti dia suka! Lepas tu kita belikan dia air lobak merah, pau kacang merah untuk kak Lynna, sup lobak merah untuk abang Kaizo dan Idoli pula nak burger ikan salmon!" Idoli sudah pun tarik tangan Kaizo untuk pergi ke pasar Ramadhan yang terletak di bandar Pulau Rintis

"Kita melawat adik, buka puasa, lepas tu terus ke rumah Emmy ok. Adik kau mesti tengah tunggu dengan kedatangan kau"

"Yelah yelah tapi kita lepas tu, jangan nak melengahkan masa kita lagi, FAHAM!" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja dengan sikap Kaizo yang terlampau fikirkan tentang misi sehingga dia terlupa tentang adik dia sendiri

"Faham, Kapten Kaizo yang terlampau garang" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Lynna pegang tangan Rizu dan Idoli, lalu mereka pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis

Jauh dari situ, sebuah robot yang berwarna ungu terdengar perbualan mereka tadi. Robot itu adalah Probe, robot kepunyaan Adudu. Dia terlampau gembira mendengar berita itu dan tidak sabar untuk memberitahu kepada encik bosnya

"Mesti encik bos suka dengan berita yang sangat menarik ni.. hehehee!" Lalu Probe pergi dari situ dengan tangan besinya menjinjing beberapa plastik makanan untuk berbuka puasa nanti. Entah kenapa Probe nak berpuasa juga. Lagipun dirinya hanyalah robot sahaja. Encik bos dia iaitu Adudu pun cuba hendak berpuasa juga kerana dia ingin tahu apa menikmatnya berpuasa

* * *

Fang menoleh badannya ke kiri. Selepas itu ke kanan pula. Dia terlalu bosan duduk di hospital kerana tiada apa yang dia mahu lakukan. Buku pun tiada untuk dia baca. Sepanjang hari dia asyik melihat di luar tingkap atau tidur sahaja. Otak dia sudah rasa penat, dia mahu keluar dari katil hospitalnya tetapi kaki dia terasa sakit. Sepanjang hari itu juga dia fikirkan tentang abang dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia sedang berseronok di sekolah. Lalu dia melihat jam kuasanya. Sesi persekolahan sudah tamat. Dia fikirkan kawan-kawan dia tidak akan melawat dia pada waktu petang begini. Mungkin Faye dan Idoli yang akan datang ke sini. Mungkin Rizu ada bersama sekali tetapi dia berharap sangat agar Lily tidak datang melawat dia. Fang hanya perlukan ketenangan di hospital. Pintu bilik dia terbuka dan seorang budak kecil berlari masuk untuk menyambut abang kesayangan dia

"ABANG FANG!"

"RIZU!" Fang gembira melihat kehadiran Rizu di situ. Lalu mereka berpelukan di situ "Rizu seorang sahaja ke?" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia

"Mana ada. Abang Paizo, kak Lynna dan Idoli pun ada sekali. Itu pun dia orang" Kaizo, Lynna dan Idoli masuk ke dalam bilik Fang dengan tangan mereka penuh dengan plastik bungkusan makanan

"ABANG DAH BALIK!" Fang rasa gembira dapat melihat wajah abangnya yang sentiasa serius itu "Abang, macam mana dengan misi abang tu?"

"Bolehlah tapi-"

"LILY SUDAH SAMPAI!" Muncul Lily di belakang Kaizo dengan bungkusan kerepek pisang dia

"KENAPA KAU ADA DEKAT SINI?" Lily sudah berpeluh-peluh kerana Kaizo berikan renungan maut dia lagi kepada Lily "Kalau kau mahu berada di sini, jangan nak cari pasal. Ingat aku tak tahu apa yang kau sudah lakukan terhadap Lahap pada hari itu? Tapi nasib kau kali ini begitu selamat. Lagi sekali kau buat pasal, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada hari raya nanti kerana aku akan berikan kau hukuman latihan tempur. FAHAM!"

"Fa-fa-faham abang Kaizo" Lily terus duduk di sudut bilik itu

"Oh yea, kakak Lily. Mana Idoli punya rantai loceng? Kakak Lily langsung tak nak pulangkan kepada Idoli"

"Hehehe... bagilah kakak Lily guna sekejap. Kakak Lily sungguh teruja melihat keluarga Lily bertukar menjadi kucing. SEMUANYA JADI KUCING! I LOVE IT!" Terus Lily dapat lagi renungan maut dari Kaizo. Fang tergelak kecil di atas katilnya. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja dan Rizu pula, sedia keluarkan makanan yang dia beli tadi "Hehehee.. nah, ambik loceng ni. Terima kasih kerana bagi kakak Lily pinjam" Lily tersengih sambil berikan rantai loceng itu kepada Idoli

"Idoli, bagi abang tengok loceng itu" Lalu Idoli berikan kepada Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dengan loceng tu?" tanya Idoli

"Abang ingin pastikan adakah ini power sphera ataupun bukan" Kaizo membelek-belek rantai loceng itu "Hmmm..."

"Macam mana Kaizo, adakah loceng itu power sphera ataupun bukan?" tanya Lynna yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Kaizo

"Itu bukan power sphera" balas Idoli secara tiba-tiba "Itu adalah kuasa teknologi dari planet Mau. Ayah Idoli yang berikan kepada Idoli sebagai hadiah hari jadi Idoli" Kaizo rasa sedikit kecewa tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Lalu dia berikan balik rantai loceng itu kepada Idoli

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo. Kita berbuka dulu. Berborak dengan adik kau tengah tengok makanan dekat depan mata dia tu.. hehehe" kata Lynna sambil menolong Idoli memakai rantai loceng itu di leher Idoli. Kaizo tidak berkata. Dia terus duduk di atas kerusi yang ada di tepi katil Fang

"Abang, abang nak cari power sphera dekat sini kenapa? Bukan Ochobot itu power sphera yang kita sudah jumpai" Fang bertanya kepada abangnya

"Abang terima berita bahawa terdapat satu lagi power sphera yang ada di planet ini tetapi abang tidak pasti dimana power sphera itu berada. Abang perlu mencari power sphera itu sebelum ianya jatuh di atas tangan yang salah. Adik tahukan abang perlu hantar power sphera itu ke stesen TAPOPS. Mereka akan menjaga power sphera itu dengan baik" Fang angguk sambil tersenyum kepada abang dia. Pada saat itu, azan sudah berkumandan. Sudah tibanya untuk berbuka puasa. Lalu mereka berbuka puasa di hospital dan pada masa yang sama, pintu bilik wad terbuka luas

"Eh, korang buat apa dekat sini?" Fang terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia datang untuk melawat dia lagi sekali. Bilik dia penuh dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi tetapi nasib dia begitu baik kerana abang dia awal-awal lagi mahukan bilik bersendirian yang lebih luas

"Kita orang nak melawat kau lah. Sambil tu, bolehlah kita orang berbuka dengan kau sekali tapi aku pasti, kau mana boleh puasa sekarang ni. Kalau tidak, kawan-kawan perempuan kita nak berbuka dekat rumah kau. Jadi aku bagilah cadangan untuk berbuka di sini" kata Boboiboy yang sedang kunyah pisang goreng dia

"Tapi tak sangka pula abang kau ada sekali dekat sini" Gopal pula masuk ke dalam bilik wad itu. Seterusnya Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam sambil tunjuk sebuah kotak besar yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah. Orang yang terakhir masuk adalah Faye dan Bella bersama power sphera Faye

"Wei Boboiboy, apasal kau pergi warnakan si Ochobot warna putih? Lepas tu kau jadikan dia macam perempuan pula" Fang tidak tahu lagi tentang Stylobot dan dia sangkakan power sphera itu adalah Ochobot. Kaizo menoleh kepalanya untuk melihat power sphera itu dan mata dia membulat besar kerana terkejut. Dia tidak perlu mencari lagi kerana power sphera ada di depan mata dia sendiri

"Itu bukan Ochobot, itu adalah power sphera lain. Dari mana kamu semua menjumpai dia?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah berdiri dari kerusinya. Pandangan dia kepada power sphera itu amat serius sekali

"Abang Kaizo, alat yang menukar pakaian Faye tu. Rupanya dia adalah power sphera selama ini. Dia sembunyikan identiti dia yang sebenarnya dan menyamar menjadi kotak alat Faye tapi... abang Kaizo nak hantar dia ke stesen TAPOPS ke?" Mereka boleh dengar nada kesedihan dari Faye "Abang Kaizo janganlah pisahkan dia dari Faye"

"Betul tu! Janganlah pisahkan persahabatan kami semua.. uwaaaaaa!" Lily terus peluk Stylobot seperti memeluk bantal busuk "Lily tak pernah lupakan kawan-kawan Lily dekat Pulau Rintis. Kalau boleh, nak pindah ke sini aje.. uwaaa!"

"Wei Boboiboy, kekasih hati kau tu dramatik sangat"

"Bila masa Lily tu kekasih hati aku. Dia tu kawan ajelah" marah Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"SUDAH!" Lily terus terdiam dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi "FAYE! Kalau kau mahu jaga power sphera kau, kau perlu mahir dalam bab-bab berlawan dengan menggunakan kuasa power sphera tersebut. Dengan itu, aku akan benarkan kau simpan power sphera itu. Kalau kau gagal, aku akan hantar dia ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Betul ni abang Kaizo?" Mata Faye sudah bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo

"Yea, aku serius dalam hal begini. Aku tidak mahu musuh kita dapat mana-mana power sphera yang ada di angkasa lepas ataupun di sini. Jaga dia dengan baik dan kamu semua, jaga jam-jam kuasa kamu dengan baik juga. Aku sudah mendapat maklumat kenapa dia pergi ke planet Pira itu dan dia juga perlukan kuasa terkuat untuk membuka pintu ke dimensi lain. Jadi, kamu semua jangan terlalu leka sangat. Berhati-hati dan jangan mudah percayakan kepada sesiapa yang kamu tidak kenali"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka semua kecuali Lynna

"Yeah! Aku dan Stylobot tidak akan terpisah!" Faye dan Stylobot berpegang tangan satu sama lain dan lalu berpusing di dalam bilik itu. Mereka tergelak melihat kegembiran dua sahabat itu kecuali Kaizo. Muka dia sentiasa serius sahaja

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Faye dalam perjalanan ke hospital pada pagi itu. Dia membawa Stylobot bersama dia. Beg sandang dia tersandar di tepi badannya

"Bila sepupu kamu boleh keluar dari hospital"

"Hmm.. mengikut kata doktor, esok Fang sudah boleh keluar" balas Faye sambil berjalan bersama Stylobot yang sedang terbang disebelahnya "Aku pergi ke hospital ni pun sebab nak hantar beberapa buku dekat dia. Mesti dia bosan dekat sana, jadi dia dapat habiskan masa dengan membaca"

"Baik betul Faye"

"Hehehee... aku memang baik pun tapi aku tak tahulah kenapa abang Kaizo tak pergi hantar buku-buku ni dekat adik dia sendiri. Pagi-pagi lagi dia sudah berada di kapal angkasa bersama dengan Idoli. Entah apa dia buat dekat sana"

"Mungkin dia ingin melaporkan tentang power sphera kedua yang ada di planet ini" kata Stylobot

"Mungkin juga" Faye berikan senyuman dia kepada Stylobot "Tapi aku perlu belajar untuk mempertahankan diri aku dan kau dengan menggunakan kuasa kau. Jadi abang Kaizo tidak perlu mengambil kau dan hantar ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Jangan risau, aku yakin kau pasti boleh. Kau kan selalu gunakan kuasa aku.. hehehee.. dan semua gaya yang kau pamerkan, semuanya sangat bergaya" Faye terasa malu sedikit kerana dapat pujian daripada Stylobot

"Terima kasih Stylobot. Aku pun kadang-kadang nak juga ingin menjadi seperti sepupu aku. Kedua-dua sepupu aku kuat dalam bab-bab berlawan. Mereka sangat handal. Aku tidak rasa cemburu dengan mereka, tapi aku rasa bangga dengan mereka berdua. Tengoklah latarbelakang mereka. Kedua ibu bapa sepupu mereka sudah lama tiada dan mereka melalui kehidupan yang amat sukar sekali tapi sekarang.. kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi senang. Kebahagian mereka berdua tidak pernah pudar, sebab itu aku bangga dengan mereka berdua. Lebih-lebih lagi abang Kaizo yang selalu tabah melalui semua dugaan" Faye pandang ke arah langit biru "Aku anak tunggal tapi aku mahu ibu bapa aku bangga dengan aku! Hehehee.. mungkin pencapaian aku kali ini akan membuatkan mereka bangga dengan aku"

"Dia orang selalu kecewa dengan diri kau ke?"

"Takdelah Stylobot. Dia orang selalu marahkan aku sebab suka sangat merayap ke sana sini. Aku suka dengan pengembaraan dan paling aku minati adalah MAKANAN!"

"Kau selalu mencuba makanan yang pelik-pelik. Aku selalu melihat kau makan makanan asing seperti di planet ini"

"Itulah sifat aku. Seseorang yang peramah, suka mengembara, suka makan, suka bergaya dan aku telah menjumpai minat aku yang seterusnya iaitu photography" Faye rasa bebas hidup di planet bumi. Kadang-kadang ada juga ibu bapa dia menghubungi dia untuk bertanya khabar. Mereka gembira apabila mendengar kisah-kisah menarik dari anaknya dan mereka tidak akan memaksa Faye pulang ke planet asalnya. Mereka ingin Faye gembira dan selamat

"ITU DIA ENCIK BOS!" Faye pusing kebelakang kerana dia terkejut dengan suara Probe tadi

"Itulah power sphera yang terbaru dekat sini. HAHAAAAA! DENGAN MUDAHNYA AKU AKAN MERAMPAS POWER SPHERA ITU!" Adudu muncul dengan alat canggih dia iaitu pistol melekit. Ianya akan mengeluar sejenis cecair yang dapat melekatkan kaki musuhnya di mana-mana permukaan "Serahkan power sphera itu kepada aku sebelum aku tembak kau!"

"Kau tak kan dapat power sphera ini!" Muka Faye terus berubah menjadi serius. Stylobot sudah sorokkan diri di belakang Faye "Aku akan bertanggungjawab untuk melindungi dia!"

"Tapi kau tu bukannya superhero Pulau Rintis. Jadi mudah sangat aku nak kalahkan kau!" Adudu ketawa besar di situ

"Yea ke" Faye tersenyum sinis kepada Adudu dan Probe "Aku pun boleh jadi hebat seperti Yaya, Ying dan Bella"

"Bella? Dia tu bukannya ada kuasa pun! Kalau Yaya dan Ying aku percayalah!"

"Tapi encik bos, Bella tu ada kuasa ke takde kuasa ke, dia tetap ganas seperti alien landak tu. Encik bos tak boleh pandang rendah terhadap orang-orang seperti Bella. Mereka mampu menjadi superhero seperti Boboiboy juga" Lalu Adudu ketuk kepala Probe dengan batu "ADOI! KENAPA KETUK KEPALA SAYA ENCIK BOS?"

"Suka hati akulah! SUDAH! BERSIAP SEDIA UNTUK MERAMPAS POWER SPHERA TU! RASAKAN TEMBAKAN MELEKIT DARI AKU! HAHAHAHAA!" Adudu terus tembak pistol melekitnya ke arah Faye

"STYLOBOT! TUKARKAN KASUT YANG BOLEH MELOMPAT!" Stylobot tukarkan kasut Faye di dalam bentuk boot. Faye memeluk power sphera dan terus melompat ke langit. Lalu dia mendarat di atas tembok pagar. Sasaran tembakan Adudu tidak sempat dielak oleh Faye "HAHAAA! Ingat aku senang sangat nak dikalahkan. Kau sudah silap Adudu"

"Isk! Ini buat aku bertambah geram! TEMBAK DIA LAGI!" Adudu berikan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Probe hanya melihat sahaja encik bos dia buat kerja seorang diri "WEI PROBE! KAU TEMBAKLAH DIA SEKALI!"

"BAIK ENCIK BOS!"

Faye berlari di atas tembok pagar rumah orang. Dia melompat apabila tembakan Adudu hampir terkena dia. Selepas itu dia melompat dan berpusing, lalu mendarat di atas jalan raya. Dia tahu dia akan terkena tembakan dari Adudu ataupun Probe nanti. Adudu tidak mahu mengalah, dia terus berikan tembakan cecair melekat dia

"TEMBAKAN ICE!" Cecair itu terus membeku di situ

"Alamak encik bos! Boboiboy sudah sampai!"

"Itu pun kau nak takut. Tembak dia sekali!" Adudu begitu geram dengan kehadiran Boboiboy Ice di situ. Sasaran dia seperti Faye juga, tidak kena tepat pada sasarannya kerana Boboiboy dapat menggelakkan dirinya

"Hahahaaa! Kau tu reti tembak ke tak?"

"AKU RETILAH!" Berapi-api kepala kotak Adudu. Boboiboy, Faye dan Probe melihat kepala Adudu sudah menjadi merah sedikit akibat terlalu marah sangat "Kau ingat aku ni tak reti tembak orang ke?"

"Hehehe.. mari aku hancurkan pistol kau tu"

"Nanti dulu Boboiboy!" Semua menoleh ke arah Faye "Bagi aku sendiri kalahkan si kepala kotak ni. Aku nak buktikan kepada abang Kaizo yang aku boleh jaga Stylobot dan boleh berlawan seperti abang Kaizo dan Fang juga. STYLOBOT! SARUNG TANGAN BERAPI!"

"OK!" Stylobot berikan sepasang sarung tangan yang boleh keluarkan api. Faye rasa sangat teruja tetapi wajah dia tetap serius. Lalu dia pandang ke arah Adudu dan Probe "Hehehee.. rasakan serangan daripada aku!" Dia keluarkan api pada permukaan sarung tangan itu. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat api itu menari-nari

"Encik bos, baik kita lari dulu"

"Kalau kau tak tolong aku, biar aku sendiri yang buat. Kau ni memang tak guna betul!"

"Eh, saya berguna apa.. tengok ni! MODE, MEGA PROBE!" Probe bertukar menjadi sebuah robot besar "TEMBAKAN LASER PEMUSNAH!" Faye lompat sambil memeluk Stylobot di sebelah tangan. Dia melompat di udara dan lemparkan satu bola api kearah Probe. Bola api itu terkena kepala Probe "PANAS! PANAS! PANAS!"

"Wahh! terbaiklah Faye ni.. kalau abang Kaizo ada ni, mesti dia bangga" kata Boboiboy yang sudah kembali kepada yang asal. Sambil itu, dia melihat Faye melompat ke sana ke sini untuk menyerang Probe dan Adudu

"Yea, dia memang hebat. Aku bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ini"

"Aik, bila masa abang Kaizo muncul?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat wajah Kaizo yang serius itu

"Aku baru sahaja sampai dan ternampak pertarungan antara Faye dan dua ekor badut tu" Kaizo perhatikan Faye tumpaskan Probe yang sudah kembali kepada yang asal. Lalu Probe lari dari situ. Selepas itu Faye melompat dan berikan tendangan ke arah tangan Adudu. Pistol Adudu di sambut oleh Faye sendiri dan lalu dia bakar pistol itu dengan kuasa apinya

"Macam mana? Masih nak katakan aku ni lemah?" tanya Faye sambil tersenyum sinis

"Err..." Terus Adudu lari dari situ "TUNGGU AKU PROBE!"

"Hehehee.. baru dia takut. Terima kasih Stylobot kerana berikan aku kasut dan sarung tangan yang bergaya ni" Kasut dan sarung tangan tadi terus hilang. Kasut boot Faye bertukar menjadi kasut asal dia

"Sama-sama, Faye" Lalu Stylobot peluk Faye seerat-eratnya

"Faye, abang bangga dengan kau dan kau boleh jaga Stylobot ini. Jaga dia dengan baik" Lalu Kaizo beredar dari situ dengan wajahnya yang masih lagi serius. Boboiboy, Faye dan Stylobot gembira di situ sehingga mereka berjoget-joget di tengah jalan raya

"Nampaknya Ochobot ada kawan baru" kata Faye

"Ha ah, sukalah Ochobot nanti.. hehehee.. apa-apa pun, syabas kerana dapat kalahkan Adudu dan Probe dengan keupayaan kau"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy! Jom kita pergi melawat Fang. Dia mesti tengah tunggu lama tu" Faye berikan senyuman dia kepada Boboiboy dan Stylobot. Mereka bertiga beredar dari situ

Faye tidak sabar hendak bercerita tentang kisah tadi kepada sepupu dia dan juga ibu bapa dia. Didalam hati Faye, dia dapat rasakan Fang dan ibu bapa dia akan bangga dengan pencapaian dia pada hari ini. Walaupun dia bukan seorang yang ganas seperti Bella, atau buat perkara yang diluar jangkaan seperti Lily, tetapi dia masih lagi boleh berjuang seperti kawan-kawan baik dia. Faye berharap akan ada lagi pengembaraan dia bersama Stylobot di masa akan datang

* * *

 **Pengumuman dari author :D ini bukan last chapter xD sebab lepas ni.. 2 minggu takde update~ lepas tu baru ada update.. maaf kalau chapter ni rasa tak best**

 **Sebelum itu, author juga ingin minta maaf kalau selama ini author ada buat hati para readers tersinggung ke, kecewa ke, sedih ke, marah ke.. author minta maaf banyak-banyak :3**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Gadis misteri - Bayangkan Idoli tu budak kecil yang mempunyai telinga kucing :P badan dia tiada belang-belang macam laksamana tarung xD heheee**

 **miss mysteri - Ahakzz! kena belajar lagi ni.. kena pergi kaji semua teknologi alien yang ada dekat angkasa lepas :D**

 **miss blank - janganlah nangis yea miss blank blank xD Rizu ok sahaja.. dia dah boleh keluar hospital tapi si Fang aje kena duduk hospital lagi.. ahakzz!**

 **Julia - takpe Julia, tak perlu minta maaf sebab ada juga readers lain bagi review, ada yang kehilangan perkataan.. author pun tak tahu sebab apa.. author baik sahaja di sini :D Julia pula? apa khabar? terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **arifa - yea, nanti author buatkan tapi kena tunggulah :D author pun nak beraya juga xD hehee... harap bersabar yea**

 **-Jumpa lagi semua! Sayonara!-**

 **-2 minggu takde update!-**


	88. Hari Raya

**Hello dearest readers.. hehehee.. tiba-tiba aje author pergi update xD ini sebab gatal jari nak menaip :P ahakzz**

 **Chapter kali ini simple sahaja :3 and takdelah panjang lebar sangat xD heheee..**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Hari Raya**

Halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo kelihatan bersih dan tiada daun-daun kering atau ranting-ranting pokok. Semuanya telah dibersihkan oleh Fang sendiri. Rumah dia dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu berwarna warni. Di sekeliling rumah dia tercacaknya beberapa buah pelita. Fang rasa sangat berpuas hati dengan keadaan rumah dia yang begitu indah sekali. Dia tidak sabar untuk memasang lampu warna warni itu dan juga api-api di pelita itu. Dia tersenyum sendiri di situ

"Wah, meriah betul rumah kau" Fang menoleh kebelakang. Kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy sedang berdiri di luar pintu pagar rumah

"Mestilah! Inikan pertama kalinya aku menyambut hari raya bersama abang aku! Hehehe.. dan juga tidak lupa sepupu aku dan si anak kucing tu. Aku mestilah nak meriahkan rumah ni daripada nampak macam biasa aje"

"Baguslah tu Fang. Nanti jangan lupa datang beraya rumah aku" Fang terus membuka pintu pagar halaman rumahnya untuk membenarkan kawan baik dia masuk ke dalam. Dia perasan Boboiboy membawa dua batang buluh yang telah dibalut dengan beberapa helaian surat khabar

"Apa yang kau bawa tu?"

"Oh ini.." Boboiboy berikannya kepada Fang "Tok Aba ada buat lemang, jadi dia suruh aku berikan lemang ni dekat kau. Bolehlah kau nanti makan dengan abang kau, si Idoli dan juga Faye. Ini pertama kalikan kau dapat beraya bersama keluarga kau"

"Terima kasih" Fang terima dua batang buluh lemang itu dengan penuh ikhlas "Aku tak sangka pula aku dapat menyambut Hari Raya bersama abang dan juga sepupu aku. Kita orang bukannya asal dari planet ni tapi dapatlah kita orang merasai perayaan yang ada di planet ini"

"Baguslah tu. Kau sudah mula memahami setiap perayaan yang ada di bumi. Kau tak nak buat rendang ke? Esokkan nak raya dah" tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan bersama Fang untuk pergi ke pintu rumah yang sudah terbuka luas

"Nak aje aku buat tapi aku kena beli bahan-bahan dia dulu" kata Fang "Baju raya pun.. abang aku suruh si Stylobot tukarkan pakaian kita orang jadi baju raya. Dia cakap lagi jimat"

"Hehehee.. abang kau memang kedekut bebenar yea"

"Memang pun" Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah dia. Boboiboy menjejak masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan dia terkejut melihat rumah Fang yang begitu bersih dan kemas. Semuanya bersinar-sinar bagaikan batu permata yang sudah digilapkan. Boboiboy tercengang di pintu rumah

"Rajin betul kau ni. Bersungguh-sungguh kau bersihkan rumah ni. Jangan ada sesiapa bersepahkan balik lepas ni sudah" Boboiboy terus ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak menyentuh satu apa pun kerana tidak mahu Fang mengamuk. Lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi sofa "Abang kau mana? Si Idoli dan Faye mana?"

"Abang aku dekat kapal angkasa dia. Faye bawa Idoli pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar. Dia, Lily dan Bella nak pergi shopping katanya"

"Shopping untuk diri dia orang ke atau untuk si Idoli?" tanya Boboiboy

"Untuk dua-dua sekali" kata Fang sambil masuk ke dalam dapur

"Wei Fang, kau tak pergi shopping raya ke. Beli barang baru untuk rumah terbiar yang sudah menjadi rumah kau dan abang kau"

"Hmmm.." Fang keluar dari dapur selepas sahaja dia sudah simpan lemang tadi "Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu nak beli apa. Aku rasa rumah aku dah ok kot. Bagi aku, kebersihan dan kekemasan adalah paling penting sekali!"

"Baguslah tu, jimat duit abang kau. Oklah, aku kena balik dulu.. nak kena tolong Tok Aba" Boboiboy bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Fang ikut Boboiboy dari belakang dan lalu kawan baik dia sendiri yang buka pintu rumah tersebut "Jumpa esok! Nanti kita raya bersama ok"

"Ok" kata Fang sambil melihat kawan baik dia keluar dari rumah itu. Lalu dia tutup pintu tersebut "Akhirnya, tinggal aku seorang sahaja. Apa patut aku lakukan sekarang ini?" tanya Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Dia lihat sekeliling rumahnya dan tiada apa yang patut dia lakukan kerana semuanya sudah bersih "Baik aku pergi ke pasaraya! Masa untuk memasak walaupun rendang aku mesti tidak akan menjadi punya! Tapi aku adalah FANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH DAN AKU MESTI DAPATKAN NOMBOR 1! HAHAHAAA!"

"Quack quack quack" Lily si itik garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat Fang tergelak bangga sambil mencekak pinggang "Quack quack quack" Lily si itik berkata, dia berharap sangat tiada itik rendang nanti. Kalau tidak, dia akan menjadi mangsa nanti

* * *

"WAH! Lawanya baju Idoli" Mata Idoli bersinar-sinar di depan cermin kedai baju "IDOLI SUKA BAJU NI! Tapi kakak Faye, siapa akan bayar baju ni?"

"Hehehee.. biar akak sahaja yang bayarkan!" Faye tunjuk kad kredit serba guna itu kepada Idoli dan dua sahabat baik dia "Ini adalah pemberian akak kepada Idoli! Kita beli sebanyak mana yang kita mahu!"

"Kalau begitu. LILY NAK BAJU KURUNG MODERN NI SATU!" Lily terus tunjukkan sehelai pakaian berwarna oren, yang ada corak bunga warna putih. Kain dia kembang seperti skirt labuh. Pakaian di bahagian atas penuh dengan manik-manik dalam pelbagai warna "Lily suka tengok baju kurung ni"

"Aik, bukan ke lu sudah ada banyak baju raya" Ying muncul di situ bersama Yaya. Mereka ada di situ kerana ingin membeli belah apa yang perlu sahaja "Heheee.. tak sangka boleh jumpa korang dekat sini juga"

"Pulau Rintis kan kecil, bukannya besar.. hehehe.. wajarlah kita akan terserempak satu sama lain" kata Yaya yang sedang membelek-belek baju kebaya di situ. Kedai pakaian itu menjual pelbagai jenis baju raya yang dalam bermacam-macam style. Semunya lawa, angguk dan penuh bergaya, sehingga pelanggang yang mengunjungi kedai itu tidak tahu baju mana yang harus mereka beli

"Korang pun shopping juga ke?" tanya Bella

"Ha ah, tapi aku cuma nak cari tudung baru sahaja"

"Tudung ni cantik" Lalu Faye sehelai kain tudung yang ada corak bunga pink "Sesuai untuk kau yang serba pink ni.. hehehe.. mesti ada yang terpikat nanti"

"Siapa pulak nak terpikat nanti" kata Yaya dengan nada serius dia "Sudah sudah.. jangan nak buat lawak. Jom Ying, kita pergi ke bahagian sana"

"Ala, janganlah marah aku Yaya! Aku bergurau aje" Faye terus buat muka sedih. Dia takut kalau dia ada buat hati Yaya tersinggung sahaja

"Aku tak marah pun, Faye. Aku ok aje" Yaya tersenyum sedikit "Aku cuma stress aje sebab banyak benda nak kena buat akhir-akhir ni. Jadi aku ajak Ying pergi shopping sekejap untuk redakan stress aku"

"Betul tu! Shopping boleh hilangkan stress kita! Seperti beli baju kurung modern ini" Lily tunjuk baju kurung tadi di depan mata Yaya "Cantik tak? Mesti Boboiboy akan terpikat dengan baju kurung ni"

"Hehehee.. tak dapat nak bayangkan kalau Boboiboy pakai baju kurung modern ni" kata Bella sambil tergelak sedikit "Mesti comel kalau dia pakai tudung, pipi tembam dia akan menjadi highlight utama nanti" Lalu kawan-kawan dia terbayang juga. Idoli bayangkan Boboiboy menjadi anak kucing memakai ribbon pink di leher

"Wuuuuu! Comelnya Boboiboy tapi Lily akan sedih kalau dia berpakaian seperti perempuan. Dia bukan macam si landak tu, selamber pakai baju budak perempuan dan terus jadi Fely.. heheheee!"

"Kau ni Lily.. suka yea tengok Fang terseksa sebab kena buli dengan abang dia" Yaya ketawa sedikit "Jangan dia kena buli lagi esok dengan abang dia waktu pagi raya sudah. Kasihan Fang tapi apa boleh buat, abang Kaizo tu suka buli adik dia sendiri"

"Abang Kaizo memang suka buli abang Fang sebab dia sayangkan abang Fang. Dia cakap, cara itu sahaja dia akan tunjukkan kasih sayang dia kepada abang Fang" Idoli bergaya di depan cermin sambil melihat baju melayu berwarna biru pekat "Dia kata, kalau cara itu tak jadi. Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk gembirakan hati abang Fang. Abang Idoli sendiri tidak pernah nak buli Idoli. Dia kalau balik dari misi, dia mesti ada bawakan sesuatu untuk adik beradik Idoli. Idoli pun dapat juga"

"Baiknya abang Idoli tu. Rasa macam nak jumpa abang Idoli tu" Faye belai kepala Idoli "Nanti jemputlah dia datang ke bumi. Mesti abang Kaizo kenal dia juga"

"Rasanya abang Kaizo kenal kot abang Idoli tu. Nanti Idoli beritahu abang Idoli ok!"

"Wah! Kalau dia datang masa raya, mesti manyak best punya! Hehehee..." Ying terbayangkan wajah abang Idoli bagaimana rupa abang Idoli. Dia terbayang abang Idoli mempunyai telinga kucing juga seperti Idoli "Hehehee.. kalau dia datang, kita mesti dapat bergambar dengan dia. Bukan selalu dapat bergambar dengan abang Idoli yang di bangga-banggakan itu!"

"Eh eh, excited pulak si Ying. Ada hati ke?"

"Mana adalah Yaya.. aku bergurau aje maaa" Ying tergelak kecil dengan kedua pipi dia bertukar menjadi merah sedikit "Mari Yaya, kita tengok baju kurung warna biru tu! Aku nak beli cekak rambut nanti. Tolong aku pilih yang mana satu"

"Kakak Faye, Idoli nak pakai costume kucing masa raya pertama boleh?"

"WUUUUU! Kakak Lily pun nak pakai costume kucing jugalah. Kita jadi kucing nanti! Sesuatu yang berlainan dan menarik!"

"Wah! Kita sama-sama jadi kucing nanti! YEAHHH!"

"Aduh, ni nak beraya atau nak jadi kucing nanti" Bella tepuk dahi dia sendiri "Karang tak pasal-pasal, semua dia tukarkan jadi kucing. Hari Raya Kucinglah nampak gaya nanti"

"Sabar ajelah Bella" Faye tergelak sedikit sambil melihat Idoli melompat-lompat bersama Lily

* * *

Yaya dan Ying sudah habis membeli belah di kedai pakaian tadi. Sudah tiba masanya untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Hari itu, bandar Pulau Rintis di penuhi dengan orang ramai yang mahu membeli barang pada saat-saat akhir puasa. Semuanya inginkan baju baru, kasut baru, perabot baru, langsir baru dan bermacam-macamlah yang baru tetapi ada juga masih kekalkan barang-barang lama dan tidak diganti baru. Mereka mahu bersederhana sahaja dan tidak menunjuk-nunjuk kepada orang lain. Yaya dan Ying melihat orang ramai di bandar itu sambil gelak ketawa dan tidak bersabar untuk beraya bersama nanti. Di dalam gelakan mereka berdua, ada juga yang sedang duduk termenung di atas mesin kereta mainan di hadapan sebuah kedai pasaraya. Orang yang dimaksudkan itu adalah Fang. Dia duduk seorang diri sambil mesin mainan itu bergerak dengan sebuah lagu kanak-kanak

"Eh, kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Haiyaa.. jangan cakap abang kau sudah pergi dan tinggalkan kau lagi"

"Bukanlah Ying. Ini bukan tentang abang aku yang gilakan misi tu" Lalu dia terfikirkan maksud lain dalam perkataan misi, iaitu jururawat. Fang tergelak besar di situ sambil bayangkan abang dia tergila-gilakan jururawat dekat hospital "HAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Aik, tadi sedih.. sekarang ni boleh pulak gelak macam orang gila. Kau ni memang dah gila ke?"

"Mana adalah Yaya. Aku cuma fikirkan tentang benda lain.. hehehehee.. ok ok, tenangkan diri sekejap" Fang tarik nafas sambil tenangkan diri dia "Ok, baru aku boleh bercerita.. tapi kalau diikutkan, memang pasal abang aku pun sebab dia tu kedekut! Bukannya nak bagi aku duit. Sudahlah aku nak beli barang-barang untuk buat rendang, tak cukup duit langsung! Apa boleh buat, nasib aku dapat abang kedekut tahap kejam.. hmmm"

"Kasihan kau yea. Hah! Apa kata aku berikan separuh rendang aku kepada kau. Rendang ayam aku tadi buat banyak, bolehlah aku berikan kepada kau sedikit"

"Errr... tak perlulah Yaya. Segan pula aku nak terima rendang dari kau nanti" Fang tersengih di situ

"Wei, dia nak bagi.. kau terima ajelah. Rezeki jangan ditolak maa" marah Ying kepada Fang

"Yelah yelah, aku terimalah. Nanti aku balas balik dengan masakan aku apa-apa sahaja. Terima kasih yea Yaya"

"Sama-sama. Lagipun kitakan kawan, mestilah tolong diantara satu sama lain. Kau tak nak balas apa-apa pun takpe tapi esok kita orang akan datang beraya rumah kau"

"Hehehe.. datanglah. Rumah aku sentiasa terbuka untuk kawan-kawan aku tapi aku ada dengar, peminat abang aku mesti akan datang punya. Semuanya nak tengok muka abang aku yang terlajak handsome tu" Fang genggam tangan dia "Asyik-asyik abang aku.. sudahlah popularity dia lagi tinggi daripada aku.. ini sudah tidak adil!"

"Hmm.. tak habis-habis dengan popular kau. Bila nak bertaubat?" Yaya pandang Fang dengan wajah tegas dia

"Aku akan bertaubat sekiranya aku dapat kalahkan popularity Boboiboy dan abang aku! HAHAHAAAAAAA!" Fang terus berdiri di atas mesin mainan itu sambil mencekak pinggang "HAHAHAHAAAAAA! AKU YAKIN AKU DAPAT KALAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA!"

"Kau ni Fang, bukannya boleh bawa kemana pun popularity tu. Cubalah jadi lebih matang seperti abang kau ke, Boboiboy ke, Rizu ke, aku ke ataupun Ying ke" Fang terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Yaya. Ying takut pula kalau mereka berdua bergaduh di situ. Lalu dia tarik tangan Yaya untuk heret dia pergi jauh daripada Fang "Eh Ying, kau nak bawa aku ke mana ni?"

"Aiyaa.. aku nak jauhkan diri kau dari si Fang tu"

"Eleh, cakap orang.. dia pun sama juga. Asyik-asyik nak berebut nombor 1 dengan si Ying tu" bisik Fang tetapi bisikan dia tadi didengari oleh Yaya

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Ying terus bawa lari Yaya dengan menggunakan kuasa gravity masa dia

"Hehehehe.. selamat aku daripada keamukan dari si Yaya tu" Fang terus sambung gelak di situ. Kanak-kanak yang ada di tepi mesin mainan itu, hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

* * *

Keesokan harinya, meja makan rumah Fang sudah dihidangkan dengan beberapa juadah kecuali rendang ayam. Fang masih menunggu rendang ayam daripada Yaya tetapi dia tahu, dia tidak akan terima rendang itu kerana buat Yaya sakit hati semalam. Jadi dia redha sahaja dan hidangkan apa yang ada sahaja. Dia periksa semua makanan di atas meja untuk pastikan tiada apa yang tertinggal. Selepas itu dia periksa diri dia pula. Tiada yang kekurangan dan baju melayu dia kelihatan ungu pada hari raya pertama. Idoli dengan costume kucing dia. Fang rasa pelik Idoli berpakaian begitu di pagi hari raya. Faye pula masih lagi berada di dalam bilik. Dia dan Stylobot sedang asyik memilih baju raya yang sesuai. Faye mahu diri dia paling bergaya sekali dan Kaizo pula, dia kelihatan segak di dalam baju melayu berwarna biru tua. Rumah dia kelihatan bersih dari semalam lagi. Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik telah diikatkan dengan ribbon pink di leher mereka

"Pang! Macam mana nak pakai sampin ni?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah muncul di dalam dapur. Di tangan dia ada sehelai kain sampin berwarna hitam putih

"Errr.. adik pun tak tahu. Adik pakai baju melayu aje, tanpa sampin" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia "Tanpa sampin pun, abang tetap nampak handsome"

"Kau puji aku ni sebab nak duit raya ke?" Fang angguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar "Semalam abang terima duit raya dari atuk dan nenek kau tapi duit raya tu untuk kau. Dia orang bagi duit alien dan abang terpaksa tukarkan duit itu kepada duit di Pulau Rintis"

"Jadi, mana duit raya adik?" Fang sudah tadah tangannya dengan muka yang sudah berseri-seri

"Idoli pun nak duit raya juga" Idoli peluk kaki Kaizo dan lalu dia gesel pipinya di kaki Kaizo "Idoli kan kucing baik. Idoli mesti dapat duit raya juga" Kaizo pandang mereka berdua dengan muka serius dia. Mata merah dia menyala seperti apa sudah membara di mata Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo.. janganlah buat muka serius aje. Tak bestlah nanti"

"Entahnya abang ni. Orang time raya ni kenalah sentiasa gembira tapi abang.. asyik nak serius sahaja" kata Fang. Lalu dia melihat abang dia sudah tersenyum sinis "Err... abang senyum macam tu sebab apa?"

"Sebab aku akan simpan duit raya kau supaya kau tidak gunakan duit raya itu untuk beli donut lobak merah aje. Cubalah beli benda lain"

"Abang ingat adik akan gunakan duit tu untuk beli donut lobak merah aje ke? Duit itulah adik akan gunakan untuk beli buku baru di kedai buku nanti. Adik mahu meningkatkan lagi kemahiran adik di dalam bidang matematik! Bukan itu juga, adik guna duit itu untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk buat sup lobak merah abang"

"Boleh percaya ke ni?" Kaizo mengusap dagunya sambil melihat adiknya yang sedang berdrama itu "Kalau kau nak juga, malam nanti abang akan bagi. Sekarang pergi buka pintu sebab ada orang dekat pintu rumah kita"

"Ok!" Fang akan pastikan duit raya itu akan berada di dalam genggaman dia pada malam nanti. Jadi dia akan berkelakuan baik seperti kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy. Sampai sahaja di pintu rumah utama, dia membuka pintu itu dan tidak terkejut dengan kunjungan dari kawan-kawan baik dia. Semuanya berpakaian serba baru. Lily siap pakai cekak ada telinga kucing. Rizu dengan beg penguin dia dan Bella serba merah

"SELAMAT HARI RAYA!"

"Korang dah sampai!" Faye muncul di sebelah Fang dengan baju kebaya dia berwarna peach "Selamat hari raya. Jemput masuk semua"

"Selamat hari raya juga" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lebar melihat seorang demi seorang masuk ke dalam rumah dia. Boboiboy berhenti di depan dia dan berikan sebuah bekas makanan kepada Fang

"Nah, rendang ayam dari Yaya"

"Aik, mana dia? Apasal dia tak datang"

"Dia tak datang sebab dia masih marah lagi dengan kau" balas Boboiboy "Hmm.. apa yang korang gaduhkan semalam? Mesti perkara kecil yang buat dia sakit hatikan? Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, baik kau pergi minta maaf dekat Yaya. Hari ini kan hari raya, mestilah nak bermaaf maafan dengan kawan-kawan. Tak baik bermasam muka"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah tapi..." Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil gelak ketawa bersama. Rasa tidak lengkap pula tanpa salah seorang rakan mereka "Apa kata kita pergi beraya di rumah Yaya dulu. Buat dia gembira daripada sakit hati dengan sikap aku semalam"

"Ok juga tu. Aku suka dengan idea kau"

"Terima kasih. Jom bawa semua makanan aku pergi ke rumah Yaya"

"Tapi rumah Yaya kan ada makanan juga. Tak perlulah bawa makanan kau sekali"

"Ala, lagi banyak lagi bagus. Bolehlah kita berkongsi daripada simpan aje. Lagipun kita kan ramai" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan perangai Fang yang tiba-tiba jadi baik. Fang sudah pun masuk ke dalam dapur untuk simpan rendang ayam itu

"Pelik pulak aku dengan budak ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Itu sebab dia nak sangat duit raya. Aku sudah masak dengan perangai adik aku yang serba betul dan tak betul tu tapi.. aku lebih suka dia berkelakuan baik seperti kawan-kawan dia" kata Kaizo yang ada di sebelah Boboiboy. Kaki dia masih lagi di peluk oleh Idoli "Kau pun, jangan nak jadi macam adik aku yang serba nakal dan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Hehehee.. baik abang Kaizo"

* * *

"YAYA! KAMI DATANG NAK BERAYA!"

Pintu rumah Yaya dibuka oleh Yaya sendiri. Dia agak terkejut dengan kedatang mereka semua. Hari ini dia kelihatan anggun dan ayu dengan baju kurung dia yang serba pink itu. Dia kelihatan gembira apabila kawan-kawan dia ada di situ. Semuanya sedang membawa bekas makanan masing-masing

"Eh, bukan ke korang sepatutnya beraya rumah Fang dulu?"

"Memang pun tapi Fang suruh datang sini dulu. Dia cakap dia nak minta maaf sebab semalam" kata Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. maaf yea Yaya sebab aku buat kau rasa nak mengamuk semalam" Fang tersengih "Nah, aku bawa masakan aku iaitu LONTONG! Entah sedap ke tak"

"Terima kasih Fang" Sejuk hati Yaya sambil mengambil bekas makanan itu dari tangan Fang "Aku maafkan kau. Jemputlah masuk semua" Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Emmy bersalaman dengan Yaya. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Rizu, Idoli dan Harraz masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa rasa segan. Ochobot dan Stylobot ada di situ juga. Ochobot dengan songkok dia

"Eh, kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo pun ada"

"Ha ah Yaya, kak Lynna datang sini sebab nak beraya dengan kamu semua. Abang Kaizo ni pun nak join sekali beraya"

"WAH! Terujanya Yaya hari ni. Masuklah kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo. Hehehee.. meriahlah rumah Yaya tahun ni" kata Yaya dengan perasaan gembira dia "Duduklah dulu. Cubalah rasa biskut Yaya. Jangan segan-segan yea. Yaya pergi siap-siapkan hidangan untuk korang semua" Mereka rasa gerun apabila mendengar perkataan biskut Yaya kecuali Kaizo dan Lynna. Muka Kaizo hanya serius sahaja dan Lynna tersenyum melihat kuih-kuih raya yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu

"Abang, cubalah senyum sedikit" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya

"Kalau abang senyum, nanti kau ingat aku ni senyum macam nak bunuh orang"

"Bila masa adik ingat macam tu pulak. Abang suka suka buat cerita" Fang terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan

"Hmm... bergaduh aje kamu berdua. Mari kita cuba biskut raya kawan kamu buat ni" Lynna buka satu penutup balang biskut raya Yaya. Dia melihat kawan-kawan Fang sudah duduk jauh daripada diri dia "Err.. kenapa?"

"Kak Lynna, hati-hati makan biskut Yaya. Biskut dia tak sedap" bisik Gopal supaya Yaya tidak dengar dari dapur

"Isk, kamu ni Gopal. Tak baik kata begitu. Mesti dia buat biskut ni sedap. Mari akak rasa satu" Lynna ambil salah satu biskut tersebut dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia kunyah biskut itu dengan penuh selera "Sedap biskut kawan kamu buat"

"Eh! Sedap ke?" Boboiboy mengambil satu dan lalu dia cuba "Ha ahlah, memang sedap kuih raya yang Yaya buat ni"

"Itulah, jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan. Inikan hari raya, tak kanlah dia nak bagi biskut dia yang tak sedap tu"

"Yelah tu kak Lynna. Entah-entah masa raya ajelah biskut dia sedap. Masa hari lain, semuanya jadi tak sedap" Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk oleh abangnya "Abang ni! Suka sangat ketuk kepala adik" Dia buka salah satu balang biskut. Dia mengambil biskut itu dan terus masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia rasa lain macam

"Apasal muka kau hijau?" tanya Kaizo yang tidak sentuh mana-mana biskut kerana dia tidak begitu gemar makan biskut

"Adik.. adik.. adik..." Fang tidak sempat habiskan ayat dia, terus dia minum satu jug air yang sudah tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia habiskan air itu dalam satu teguk sahaja "Memang rasa... macam... nak pengsan" kata Fang yang sudah kelihatan penat. Kawan-kawan dia gelak ketawa di situ melihat gelagat Fang yang begitu malang sekali

"Hmm.. landak ni memang malang sungguh" Lily pula mencuba biskut raya yang lain. Malangnya, dia pun terkena juga. Terpaksalah dia berlari masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mencari air

"Kata orang lain. Kan dah terkena... HAHAHAAAA!" Fang tergelak bangga di situ sehinggalah Kaizo sumbat lagi biskut Yaya banyak-banyak di dalam mulut adiknya. Dia terpaksa telan kesemuanya kerana kalau dia muntahkan balik, nanti dia tidak akan dapat duit raya daripada atuk dan nenek dia "Se-se-se-dap" Terus Fang pengsan di situ

"Eh, pengsan pulak dia" Terkejut Yaya melihat Fang terdampar di atas lantai rumahnya "Apasal dia pengsan?"

"Banyak sangat makan" balas Boboiboy sambil tergelak kecil

"Oh begitu. Jemputlah makan semua. Aku ada buat pulut kuning, sambal ikan bilis.." Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar apabila terdengar perkataan ikan "ada rendang ayam, lontong.. macam-macamlah tapi makanan korang pun aku sediakan juga"

"Terima kasih Yaya" kata mereka semua secara serentak. Kaizo dan Lynna hanya tersenyum mesra melihat budak-budak berseronok di situ sambil gelak ketawa bersama rakan-rakan mereka

"Selamat hari raya, Kaizo"

"Selamat hari raya, Lynna. Aku rasa, malam nanti aku nak bawa Fang dan Faye pulang ke rumah atuk dan nenek aku"

"Baguslah tu, Idoli macam mana nanti?"

"Aku bawa dia sekali. Mungkin akan singgah ke planet dia nanti" kata Kaizo. Lalu mereka berdua pergi sertai kawan-kawan Fang yang sudah duduk di kerusi meja makan. Fang masih lagi pengsan

Entah berapa lama dia akan pengsan, mereka sendiri pun tidak tahu. Pada hari itu jugalah ramai peminat Kaizo ingin beraya di rumah dia dan berharap sangat dapat duit raya lebih kerana mereka semua anggap Kaizo itu kaya raya. Memang penat melayan peminat-peminat Kaizo tapi yang jadi tukang layan adalah Fang, Faye dan Idoli sendiri. Kaizo hanya muncul semasa mereka ingin pulang. Masa itu sahajalah dapat bergambar dengan Kaizo. Fang pula yang rasa cemburu tetapi hanya sekejap sahaja kerana abang dia sudah berikan duit raya kepada Fang

"WOW! Banyaknya atuk dan nenek aku bagi" Fang rasa sangat teruja melihat duit raya yang dia dapat

"Berapa kau dapat?" tanya Faye sambil mengintai-intai di belakang Fang

"Aku dapat-"

"PANG! BASUH PINGGANG MANGKUK NI SEMUA! LEPAS TU KEMAS BAJU KAU! KEJAP LAGI KITA NAK BALIK KAMPUNG DAH!"

"Baik abang!"

Agak-agaknya, berapa Fang dapat? hehehee..

* * *

 **Hehehee.. simple aje chapter ni :3 harap kamu semua enjoy! and maaf kalau bosan sangat chapter ni**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review!**

 **Selamat Hari Raya para peminat fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik! Maaf zahir dan batin daripada author Lynz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **p/s - Lily! how are you? macam mana dengan kesihatan Lily? semoga Lily sihat-sihat selalu dan apa-apa pun, jangan makan banyak sangat time raya :D jaga kesihatan tau!**


	89. Maklumat Penting

**Hai semua! Macam mana Raya? Seronok? hehehe**

 **Sudah sekian lama tiada chapter baru, akhirnya.. ada juga chapter baru!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi menunggu chapter baru, baca fanfic ini dan juga memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maklumat Penting**

"YAHOOOOO! Akhirnya, sampai jugak rumah" Fang berasa seronok tetapi penat apabila dia sudah sampai ke bumi. Seminggu dia duduk di rumah atuk dan neneknya bersama abangnya, Faye dan juga Idoli. Mereka juga sempat pergi ke planet Mau untuk menziarahi keluarga Idoli. Abang Idoli pun mereka dapat jumpa dan Fang sangat kagum melihat abang Idoli iaitu Laksamana Tarung. Fang tiba-tiba terfikirkan tentang Lily kerana kalau Lily ada di situ, sudah tentu Lily akan panggil Pak Terung atau abang Terung ataupun Laksamana Terung

"PANG! ANGKAT BEG BAJU KAU NI! JANGAN MENGEGADE NAK SURUH ABANG YANG ANGKATKAN PULA!"

"Yea abang ku yang comel" bisik Fang sambil hati dia berapi-api dengan abang dia

"JANGAN LUPA ANGKAT BEG IDOLI SEKALI!"

"Baik abang ku yang tersangat macho" kata Fang sambil keluar dari rumah balik. Lalu dia angkat beg dia dan juga beg Idoli

"Hehehe... abang Fang nak Idoli tolong?"

"Takpelah Idoli. Abang Fang boleh angkat beg ni. Tak berat pun" Padahal beg baju Idoli lebih berat daripada beg dia sendiri. Fang rasa cemburu pula melihat Idoli sedang menjilat ice cream vanilla dengan penuh kyusuk sekali. Idoli pula asyik tersenyum kepada Fang. Di dalam hati Fang memang rasa ingin ketuk kepala Idoli dengan ice cream vanilla itu

"Kenapa abang Fang tengok Idoli macam nak makan orang?"

"Errr... sebab abang suka tengok muka comel, Idoli" Fang hanya tipu sahaja

"Hehehee.. Idoli memang comel pun!" Idoli terus berikan muka comel dia seperti anak kucing. Kaizo yang berada di belakang mereka, hanya perhatikan sahaja sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak besar dan berat

"Boleh tak kamu berdua jalan cepat sikit. Kotak ni berat, BUKANNYA RINGAN!" Terus Fang dan Idoli berlari masuk ke dalam rumah "Jerit sikit, terus lari. Bagus bagus" Kaizo tersenyum sinis di situ. Faye hanya angkat kening sebelah

"Apa yang abang Kaizo bawa tu?" tanya Faye

"Di dalam kotak ini ada pelbagai data yang abang perlukan. Computer yang abang dapat adalah computer yang sangat canggih tetapi masalahnya, computer ini perlu dipasangkan balik. Aku akan pasangkan computer ini dengan sendiri tetapi kalau aku gagal, aku akan suruh si Emmy pasangkan untuk aku" Faye tergelak kecil di situ "Computer ini membuat banyak data tentang angkasa lepas. Mungkin data-data ini dapat membantu aku untuk mengenal pasti siapakah musuh kita. Stylobot kau mana?"

"Ada, di dekat dalam beg kecil Faye" kata Faye sambil tepuk-tepuk beg sandang dia dengan begitu perlahan sekali. Stylobot telah kembalikan asal dia dalam berbentuk empat segi supaya muat di dalam beg Faye "Kalau abang Kaizo perlukan bantuan apa-apa, beritahu sahaja dekat Faye"

"Terima kasih tapi buat masa sekarang ini, tiada bantuan yang ingin perlukan" Di dalam hati Kaizo, orang pertama yang dia akan panggil adalah Lynna. Dia tidak mahu adik dia atau kawan-kawan adik terlibat dalam misi untuk mengenali musuh mereka. Dia ingin selesaikan misi dengan bantuan Lynna atau tanpa bantuan daripada sesiapa tetapi keadaan menjadi sukar, dia terpaksa memerlukan pertolongan daripada adik dia dan juga rakan-rakan adiknya

"Abang Kaizo tak nak beritahu kak Lynna yang abang Kaizo sudah balik?"

"Buat apa aku perlu beritahu dia"

"Saja" balas Faye. Dia terus masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berkata sesuatu "Tapi mesti dia nak tahu yang abang Kaizo sudah pulang"

"Nanti-nanti ajelah aku akan beritahu dia" bisik Kaizo sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat rumahnya "Selamat kembali, Kaizo" bisik Kaizo sekali lagi

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang terus ke kedai Tok Aba untuk berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan dia. Di tangan kiri dia terdapat sebuah beg kertas yang agak besar sedikit. Dia ada beli sedikit cendermata untuk kawan-kawannya. Dari jauh lagi, dia boleh nampak Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sedang duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing. Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, kawan-kawan Fang tidak menyedari yang dia ada di belakang mereka. Tok Aba dan Ochobot sedang sibuk sediakan makanan, mereka pun tidak sedar dengan kedatangan Fang

"OH KAWAN-KAWAN KU! AKU SUDAH KEMBALI!" Mereka pandang satu sama lain dan lalu menoleh kebelakang

"FANG! KAU SUDAH PULANG!"

"Hehehee... rindu aku ke?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum bangga

"Mestilah rindu, kau kan kawan baik kita orang. Lagipun masa kau takde, aku pun balik ke rumah ibu bapa aku. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pun ikut sekali. Kita orang raya dekat KL. Semalam baru aku sampai rumah Tok Aba" kata Boboiboy

"Aku, Gopal dan Ying beraya di sini sahaja. Rasa tak seronok pula takde kau, Boboiboy, Faye, Rizu, Bella dan Lily. Semuanya balik kampung"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya. Aku sudah kembali dengan membawa cenderemata untuk korang. Baik tak aku?"

"Woo.. banyak baik lu ni. Apa lu belikan untuk kita orang?" tanya Ying yang sudah tidak sabar. Fang membuka beg kertas dia dan lalu dia keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dia berikan kotak itu kepada Ying "Apa dalam kotak ni?"

"Buka ajelah" kata Fang sambil melihat Ying membuka kotak itu. Terdapat sebuah cawan berwarna kuning di dalam kotak tersebut "Cawan yang ada tulis nama kau" kata Fang

"WAH! Banyak banyak terima kasih" Ying melihat nama dia pada cawan itu. Tulisan nama dia berwarna hitam dan corak-corak di cawan itu adalah polka dot berwarna biru

"Ini pula untuk Gopal" Fang berikan sebuah bekas kecil. Di bahagian atas bekas itu bolah nampak apa yang ada di dalam bekas itu. Ianya terdapat satu sudu, satu garpu dan satu pisau yang diperbuat daripada emas. Mata Gopal terus bersinar-sinar "Kau jangan nak pergi jual pula"

"Eh, mana ada.. aku akan menghargai hadiah daripada kau yang tiba-tiba jadi baik ni. Terima kasih yea Fang" Gopal membelek-belek bekas itu. Lalu dia sedar bahawa ada ukiran nama dia pada pemegang sudu, garpu dan pisau tersebut "Terharu aku" Dia terasa ingin menangis sedikit

"Aku pula, kau belikan apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau pula.." Fang keluarkan sepasang stokin yang ada tertulis nama Boboiboy "Nah, stokin hitam untuk kau"

"Terima kasih Fang" Boboiboy terima ikhlas hadiah pemberian dari Fang itu. Dia melihat nama dia ditulis dengan benang berwarna oren

"Dan terakhir sekali untuk Yaya" Fang berikan sebuah beg sandang kecil yang ada tulis nama Yaya. Beg itu berwarna pink dan ada corak flora pada permukaan beg tersebut "Hadiah beg pink untuk kau"

"WAH! Terima kasih Fang. Aku akan jaga beg ini dengan elok" Yaya mengambil beg itu dan lalu dia pakai beg tersebut "Hehehee.. setiap seorang dapat hadiah yang berbeza"

"Aku bagi hadiah ni sebab aku nak tunjukkan bahawa aku tak pernah lupakan korang tapi.. aku harap korang suka dengan hadiah-hadiah itu"

"Jangan risaulah, Fang. Kita orang suka dengan hadiah ni" Boboiboy berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Fang "Bolehlah aku pakai stokin ni nanti"

"Tapi.. aku macam tak boleh nak guna sudu emas ni. Cantik sangat" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih dia

"Ala, kau simpan ajelah elok-elok" Tiba-tiba sahaja Tok Aba bersuara "Selamat pulang, Fang. Untuk Tok Aba takde ke?"

"Heheheehe.. maaf Tok Aba" Fang tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Tapi lain kali kalau saya balik kampung, saya akan belikan sesuatu untuk Tok Aba"

"Jangan lupa untuk aku sekali" kata Ochobot "Nah, Ice Blended Chocolate khas untuk Fang"

"Fang, ceritalah apa kau buat dekat planet asal kau?" tanya Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Mesti banyak benda yang menarik kau buatkan?" Fang terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan lalu dia bercerita

"Macam-macamlah juga. Hari pertama kita orang sampai, aku dan abang aku terus ke kubur ibu bapa aku. Semasa aku menziarahi kubur mereka, entah kenapa aku dapat merasai yang ibu bapa aku ada berdiri dekat dengan diri aku. Mungkin sebab aku terlampau rindu sangatkan mereka atau mungkin mereka sentiasa ada di hati aku"

"Mungkin kedua-duanya" kata Boboiboy "Tentu mereka berasa gembira kerana kau dan abang kau datang menziarahi perkuburan dia orang" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat Ice Blended Chocolate yang ada di tangan dia

"Yea, mesti mereka akan rasa gembira" bisik Fang "Hari kedua pula, Faye bawa aku pergi ke bandar. Kita orang berlumba basikal dan akhirnya, aku menang! Hahahaaaa!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi kau nak berlagak yea" bisik Gopal sambil telan seketul cekodok. Fang terus berikan senyuman bangga dia kepada kawan-kawan dia "Jadi, masa tu ke kau belikan hadiah-hadiah kita orang ni?"

"Takdelah, hadiah korang aku beli sehari sebelum aku pulang ke sini. Aku ingatkan nak beli jaket untuk korang semua tapi duit aku tak cukup pula. Jadi aku beli ajelah barang yang murah-murah"

"Takpe Fang. Mahal ke murah ke, janji kau ikhlas hadiahkan kepada kami semua" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum "Tapi.. kenapa kau tak belikan untuk kawan-kawan kita yang lain?"

"Faye ada belikan untuk Bella dan Lily" Fang menghirup air dia sebentar dan selepas itu dia berkata lagi "Kawan kita yang lain-lain tu, aku beli keychain ajelah tapi untuk Rizu, aku belikan crystal penguin.. hehehe.. mesti dia akan suka nanti"

"Hmm.. crystal tu mesti mahal kan?"

"Memang mahal pun Ying. Aku nampak crystal tu dulu, terus aku beli. Lepas tu barulah aku beli hadiah untuk korang.. hehehehee" Fang tersengih di situ kerana dia takut kalau kawan-kawan dia marah tetapi mereka hanya nampak gembira sahaja "Jadi, korang tak marahlah kan?"

"Buat apa kita orang nak marah. Kau terlebih sayangkan Rizu daripada kita orang"

"Mana adalah Yaya, aku tetap sayangkan korang sama rata" Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada kawan-kawan dia "Takde apa-apa yang menarik semasa ketiadaan aku?"

"Takde benda pun" balas Gopal, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Kita orang tunggu kau pulang aje sebab benda-benda pelik akan berlaku jika kau ada dekat sini. Jadi kita orang duduk boring, buat apa-apa untuk hilangkan boring" kata Gopal "Kau pula, dekat sana... apa lagi kau buat?"

"Hmm.. masa aku duduk dekat sana, nenek aku banyak pula bercerita tentang kisah aku dan abang aku semasa kita orang kecil-kecil. Abang aku selalu melalak dekat rumah semata-mata kerana ingin ceriakan hati aku" Fang masih ingat lagi kisah itu yang di ceritakan oleh nenek dia

* * *

 _"Ibu mana adik?"_

 _"Adik ada dekat dalam bilik ibu. Mesti dia tengah sorok bawah katil tu" Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur untuk pergi mencari adik kesayangan dia iaitu Fang "PANGG! PANGGG! MARILAH MAIN DENGAN ABANG! KALAU TAK NAK, ABANG AKAN MELALAK SAMPAI ADIK KELUAR DARI BAWAH KATIL!" Dia masuk ke dalam bilik ibu bapanya, Fang tiada di situ. Kaizo terus membongkok sedikit di tepi katil ibu bapanya. Dia nampak badan adiknya di bawah katil itu_

 _"PANGGG!" Kaizo memanggil adiknya yang sembunyi di bawah katil ibu bapa mereka. Lalu kenapa Kaizo menjenguk sedikit di bawah katil itu "Pang! Kenapa adik sorok dekat bawah katil?"_

 _"Pang.. Pang.." Fang terus menangis di situ sambil memeluk sebuah teddy bear kecil "Pang pecahkan cermin mata ayah. Pang tak sengaja" Kaizo merangkak ke bawah katil itu dan lalu dia baring di sebelah adiknya_

 _"Adik janganlah menangis. Mesti ayah akan faham dan tidak akan marah kepada adik nanti"_

 _"Tapi.. Pang pakai cermin mata ayah tadi, lepas tu adik lari-lari dekat dalam bilik study ayah. Lepas tu Pang terlanggar pintu.. lepas tu.. lepas tu... cermin mata ayah patah, cermin dia pecah. Adik yang buat.. adik takde duit nak gantikan cermin mata ayah.. mesti ayah akan marah adik nanti" Fang menangis lebih kuat lagi. Kaizo peluk adiknya dan belai kepala adiknya supaya adiknya tenang "Adik tak nak ayah marahkan adik"_

 _"Takdelah, ayah tak kan marah adik. Jom kita keluar dari katil ok. Nanti ibu cari adik pula. Kejap lagi atuk dan nenek akan sampai" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Janganlah macam tu adik. Abang akan sentiasa bersama adik dan akan buat adik gembira balik kalau ayah marahkan adik"_

 _"Betul abang akan buat begitu dekat Pang?"_

 _"Betul sebab abang sayangkan adik. Abang tidak akan tinggalkan adik bersedihan. Abang dan adik selamanya"_

 _"Abang dan adik selamanya" Fang tersenyum sedikit di dalam dakapan abangnya "Abang janji dengan Pang yang abang tidak akan tinggalkan adik bersendirian"_

 _"Abang janji tapi kalau abang mungkir janji, abang akan tebus balik kesalahan abang terhadap adik. Semenjak adik lahir lagi, abang telah janji dengan diri abang yang abang akan sentiasa menyayangi diri adik. Kasih sayang abang adalah sama rata seperti kasih sayang abang terhadap ibu bapa kita. Abang akan melindungi mereka dan juga adik kerana abang adalah Kapten Kaizo dan adik adalah Prebet Pang.. hehehe" Kaizo cium kepala adiknya "Jom adik, nanti ibu cari kita pula"_

 _"Terima kasih abang" Fang mengesat air matanya dan lalu dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat senyuman abang dia "Adik pun sayangkan abang. Adik pun sayang ibu dan ayah kerana abang dan mereka adalah batu permata yang tidak dapat digantikan dengan mana-mana harta yang ada di dunia ini"_

 _"Pandai adik berkata-kata" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia. Lalu mereka berdua merangkak keluar dari katil itu "Jom adik, kita beritahu ibu dulu tentang cermin mata ayah"_

 _"Kalau ibu marah adik nanti, macam mana?"_

 _"Tak, ibu tak kan marah adik. Ibu kan jenis tak suka marah kita orang. Ibu mesti akan tegur perbuatan adik tadi" Kaizo menghulur tangannya kepada adik dia "Abang akan ada di sisi adik"_

 _"Terima kasih abang" Fang peluk abang dia. Lalu Kaizo angkat adiknya dan letak d iatas katil. Fang melompat-lompat di atas katil itu_

 _"Adik peluk abang dari belakang. Biar abang dukung adik dari belakang!" Fang peluk leher abangnya dan kedua belah kaki dia di angkat oleh Kaizo "Jom kita ke dapur! Adik pegang abang kuat-kuat tau!"_

 _"Ok!" Fang tergelak gembira di situ apabila abang dia berlari keluar dari bilik dan terus ke ruang tamu "Abang nak bawa adik ke mana?"_

 _"Abang nak bawa adik jalan-jalan dekat dalam rumahlah. Abang nak dengar gelakan dari adik abang sendiri. Abang tak suka tengok adik bersedihan"_

 _Memang betul kata Kaizo. Dia akan cuba sedaya upaya dia untuk membuat adik dia gembira. Dia suka dengar gelakan adiknya yang kecil itu. Kegembiraan dia adalah kegembiraan dia juga. Kaizo berlari dan berpusing di ruang tamu itu. Dia lari keluar dari rumah dan terus ke bahagian taman rumah mereka. Kaizo dan Fang terus tersedar dengan kehadiran atuk dan neneknya di situ. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil menikmati teh bunga yang telah disediakan oleh anak mereka sendiri iaitu ibu kepada Fang dan Kaizo_

 _"Fang, Kaizo.. mari minum bersama atuk dan nenek kamu" panggil Keiko yang ada di situ juga_

 _"Atuk! Nenek!" Fang telah diturunkan oleh Kaizo. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah atuk dan nenek mereka_

 _"Wah, seronoknya cucu atuk bermain tadi" Kenji belai kedua kepala cucu dia "Atuk ada bawakan sekotak lobak merah. Nanti bolehlah ibu kamu buatkan donut lobak merah ataupun sup lobak merah"_

 _"Wah! Terima kasih atuk!" kata mereka berdua secara serentak "YEAH YEAH! LOBAK MERAH! LOBAK MERAH! LOBAK MERAH!" Kaizo dan Fang meloncat-loncat di situ_

 _"Adik beradik lobak merah betul mereka berdua ni" Kirana gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat kedua cucunya "Tadi nenek dengar Fang sedih sebab apa?" Fang terus berhenti meloncat_

 _"Pang.. Pang sebenarnya..." Fang malu dan takut hendak beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Lalu Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya sedikit. Fang rasa berani sedikit apabila dia melihat abangnya memberikan senyum kepada diri dia "Ibu.. adik nak minta maaf sebab adik patahkan dan pecahkan cermin mata ayah. Adik tak sengaja" Keiko nampak air mata anaknya mengalir keluar. Lalu dia bangun dan terus melutut di depan anaknya "Ibu?" Keiko terus peluk anaknya_

 _"Fang, terima kasih kerana beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya tapi kamu sepatutnya pergi minta maaf dekat ayah kamu dan ibu yakin, ayah tidak akan memarahi kamu"_

 _"Adik berharap begitu juga ibu" Fang membalas balik pelukan ibunya_

 _"Fang.." Kepala Fang di belai oleh seseorang "Fang, ayah tak marah. Ayah suka kamu bersikap jujur kamu" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia peluk ayahnya_

 _"Betul ni ayah tak marahkan adik?"_

 _"Tak" jawab ayahnya "Ayah boleh gantikan yang baru tapi kalau ayah kehilangan anak-anak ayah, itu tidak mungkin dapat digantikan"_

* * *

"Tapi.. aku kehilangan ibu bapa aku. Tiada apa yang dapat gantikan mereka" Fang terdiam sebentar di situ. Kawan-kawan dia melihat riak wajah Fang berubah menjadi sedih "Walaupun aku tidak berapa nak ingat kisah itu tapi kasih sayang mereka aku dapat rasai dari cerita nenek aku. Ibu bapa aku memang sayangkan kami, sehingga mereka sendiri tidak pernah memarahi aku dan abang aku"

"Kau sangat bertuah mempunyai ibu bapa yang baik" kata Yaya

"Terima kasih. Pertama kali aku dapat berjumpa dengan mereka adalah tahun lepas. Itu pun hanya sekejap sahaja. Senyuman mereka, suara mereka yang sangat lembut, masih lagi terpahat di dalam pemikiran aku. Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat berjumpa dengan mereka balik pada saat ini tapi kuasa kak Lynna dapat kembalikan mereka ke sini hanya sekali sahaja. Kalau aku nak jumpa dengan mereka pun, mungkin di dalam mimpi aku sendiri tapi mimpi aku tidak dapat aku nak kawal. Tapi.. kalau aku rindukan mereka, aku akan melihat balik video-video yang ibu bapa aku simpankan"

"Baguslah tu tapi kau kena ingat, kau kenalah bersyukur yang mereka dapat hadir di dalam mimpi kamu. Ada setengah orang, mereka tidak dapat berbual dengan ibu bapa mereka. Kau tu sangat bertuah" kata Tok Aba "Kau jangan nak sedih sangat sebab kau tidak keseorangan. Abang kau masih ada lagi"

"Betul tu Tok Aba. Dialah segala-galanya di dalam hati saya sekarang ini. Dialah abang, ibu dan ayah kepada Fang sekarang ini. Tanpa dia, mungkin hati saya akan sentiasa sunyi" Fang mengesat air matanya "Maaf kalau aku cerita kisah sedih pula dekat korang"

"Takpe.. sekali sekala Fang. Bukannya selalu dapat melihat kau kelihatan sedih. Asyik nak bermasam muka sahaja"

"Betul kata Boboiboy tadi maa... tapi itu menunjukkan kau ada perasaan lain selain daripada nak mengamuk sahaja" Ying tergelak kecil di situ "Kalau kau rasa sunyi, kami semua ada disini. Kami akan temankan kau"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying. Kami kan kawan-kawan kau, Fang. Kita orang akan sentiasa ada di sisi kau walau dalam apa jua rintangan atau cabaran yang kau akan hadapi nanti"

"DAN PIZU TAK KAN TINGGALKAN ABANG FANG!" Badan Fang di peluk oleh Rizu dari belakang "Selamat kembali abang Fang! Pizu rindu sangat dengan abang Fang! Tapi kan... kenapa badan abang Fang nampak makin besar sedikit? ABANG FANG MAKAN BANYAK YEA! Hehehehee.." Berapi-api hati Fang tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia supaya tidak mengamuk dekat adik angkat kesayangan dia. Lalu dia pusingkan badan dia

"RIZU! ABANG PUN RINDUKAN RIZU!"

"YEAHHH! Pizu sampai semalam. Pizu suka sangat dapat balik kampung! Nak tahu tak, Pizu kejar anak-anak ayam dan anak-anak itik juga. Hehehee.. lepas tu Pizu gelak seorang diri sebab teringat dekat abang Paizo. Setiap kali Pizu nampak itik, Pizu mesti teringat dekat abang Paizo tapi malangnya, tiada landak dekat kampung Pizu tapi abang Fang tak perlu risau! Sebab abang Fang sentiasa ada di hati Pizu selama-lamanya!"

"Abang Fang pun rindukan Rizu"

"Seronoknya tengok korang berdua.. hehehee... aku juga yang rasa cemburu tapi takpe, Rizu pun boleh dikatakan adik kita semua" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi aku seorang sahaja adalah abang angkat kesayangan dia! HAHAHAHAA! Jom Rizu, abang ada hadiah nak bagi dekat Rizu" Lalu Fang ambil tangan Rizu dan terus berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah "Rizu ceritalah apa yang Rizu buat dekat kampung"

"Macam-macam! Pizu makan banyak sangat lemang sampai sakit perut Pizu.. hehehee.. lepas tu.." Fang terpaksa dengar celoteh Rizu sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo

* * *

Kaizo melihat alat-alat computer yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu rumah dia "Kaizo, dari mana kau dapat computer ni?" tanya Lynna yang ada di sebelah Kaizo

"Ayah Faye yang berikan kepada aku. Ayah dia ada bekerjasama dengan pasukan TAPOPS. Di dalam computer ini terdapat data-data untuk kita kumpul dan menyiasat siapakah musuh kita itu"

"Aku akan bantu kau, Kaizo"

"Terima kasih, Lynna. Terima kasih kerana sentiasa ada di sisi aku untuk berikan pertolongan aku perlukan"

"Kalau kau perlukan pertolongan dari aku, aku akan bantu kau juga" Lynna tersenyum sedikit dengan nada suara Kaizo yang sentiasa serius itu "Aku perlu pasang balik computer ini"

"Abang Kaizo boleh buat ke?" Tiba-tiba Idoli mencelah di situ. Dia pergi duduk di atas sofa, di antara Kaizo dan Lynna "Abang Kaizo kalau tak boleh pasang, kita suruh aje kakak Emmy tolong pasangkan. Mesti kakak Emmy akan tolong abang Kaizo"

"Hmm.. itu tunggu kalau abang tidak berjaya pasang computer ini"

"Aku yakin kau boleh lakukan" kata Lynna sambil melihat Kaizo membelek-belek setiap alat-alat computer yang ada di atas meja. Lalu dia mengangkat sebuah kotak hitam dan sambungkan dengan menggunakan sejenis wayar berwarna hitam juga. Lynna dan Idoli hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil perhatikan Kaizo yang sedang berusaha untuk pasangkan computer itu

"Kenapa pak cik kau tak bagi laptop sahaja?"

"Sebab laptop tidak dapat menapung data-data yang begitu banyak. Jadi dia berikan computer sahaja" kata Kaizo yang sudah hampir siap pasang computer itu "Aku perlu data yang banyak, kumpul banyak informasi untuk mengetahui musuh kita"

"Abang Idoli cakap abang Kaizo ni obses dengan misi.. heheee.. dia ada cakap juga abang Kaizo tidak pernah fikirkan tentang benda lain selain daripada misi dia dan juga latihan tempur supaya abang Kaizo sentiasa kuat. Abang Idoli pun begitu juga tapi abang Idoli hanya serius dan garang sahaja semasa dia tengah kerja. Kalau bukan time kerja, dia baik. Kak Lynna kena datang planet Idoli dan jumpa dengan dia dan juga keluarga Idoli! Hehehehee... Idoli ada cerita tentang kak Lynna dekat keluarga Idoli sendiri. Tak tahulah kenapa dia orang rasa seronok sangat nak berjumpa dengan kak Lynna" Kaizo terus angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Idoli "Nanti kak Lynna datang ok! Bolehlah kak Lynna berkenalan dengan keluarga Idoli"

"Ok, kalau kak Lynna ada masa, akak akan datang ke planet Idoli"

"Sebenarnya ayah Idoli sudah lama kenal kak Lynna sikit-sikit sebab abang Kaizo ada cerita tentang diri kak Lynna dekat ayah Idoli" Kaizo terus berkerut dahinya kerana perkara itu sepatutnya di rahsiakan daripada pengetahuan Lynna "Nampaknya diri kak Lynna sangat popular dekat angkasa lepas! YEAHHH!"

"Hmm... akak tak nak pun popular sangat dekat mana-mana. Akak bukannya macam si Fang tu.. hehehe.. minat sangat dengan popularity"

"Budak-budak.. entah apa yang dia nampak dengan popular tu" kata Kaizo yang baru sahaja selesai memasang computer itu "Sekarang kita boleh mulakan dengan misi kita untuk mencari maklumat tentang musuh kita itu. Dia tu sangat licik sekali"

"Hati-hati Kaizo. Aku cuma takut, bila kau sudah mengetahui identiti dia, nanti dia akan buat sesuatu dekat diri kau pula"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat diri aku. Aku yakin yang kau dapat lakukan sesuatu" Kaizo terus tekan butang ON di papan keyboard computer itu. Cahaya putih terus keluar dari skrin computer tersebut "Aku berharap, data-data ini semua dapat membantu kita untuk mengetahui musuh kita yang terbaru ini"

"Pak cik kau tak kenal logo itik dari tablet yang kau rampas dari Lily si itik tu?"

"Dia pun tidak kenal. Rasanya mereka ini adalah kumpulan baru ditubukan.. mungkin yea atau mungkin tidak" kata Kaizo sambil melihat data-data tentang musuh dia yang sebelum ini

"Oh yea, mana itik dan kucing kau?"

"Aku suruh si Emmy jagakan dia orang sementara aku balik ke planet asal aku. Esok-esok ajelah aku suruh si Pang ambik tiga ekor tu" Kaizo begitu serius dan tidak mahu tumpuan dia dialihkan kepada benda lain "Hmmm... hari itu aku sudah semakin hampir untuk mengenali musuh kita tapi ada sesuatu pula yang terjadi dekat aku"

"Kau tak rasa ke musuh kita itu seseorang yang pakar dalam bidang mencipta sesuatu? Apasal semua alien jahat, mesti pakar dalam bidang sains. Pelik betul aku"

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak boleh komen banyak" Kaizo masukkan sebuah disk ke dalam computer itu dan lalu dia membuka fail tentang logo itik. Dia mencari logo itik itu dengan menggunakan computer tersebut tetapi gagal menjumpai logo yang hampir sama dengan logo itik itu. Kaizo tidak begitu puas hati. Dia tidak akan berhenti selagi dia tidak dapat jawapannya

"Kalau kita minta bantuan dari Emmy macam mana?"

"Apa maksud kau?" Kaizo terus pandang Lynna dengan wajah serius dia "Boleh ke budak kecil genius itu membantu kita?"

"Rasanya boleh. Emmy ada buat kajian tentang pancaran cahaya yang mereka berikan kepada aku dan kau. Mungkin dari situ, kita dapat mencari dan mengenalpasti siapakah alien durjana yang mencipta alat begitu. Lagipun musuh kita kali ini adalah untuk merampas jam-jam kuasa adik kau dan kawan-kawan adik kau untuk membuka portal ke dimensi lain"

"Hmm.. tidak ramai yang tahu tentang lima piramid itu. Aku ada tanya pak cik aku, memang ramai tidak tahu mengenai piramid itu. Dia ada baca sedikit tentang piramid itu tetapi dia tidak tahu siapakah penciptanya dan kenapa orang itu mahu mencipta kelima piramid itu untuk membuka pintu ke dimensi lain" Kaizo alihkan pandang dia ke skrin computer tersebut. Mata dia asyik perhatikan logo itik sambil berfikir "Lynna.."

"Yea Kaizo"

"Istana kau dekat sana, ada tak buku tentang kelima piramid itu?"

"Itu aku tidak pasti tapi aku akan tanya Kiddi nanti. Tapi... ada ke buku begitu dekat perpuskataan istana aku?"

"Mestilah ada!" Tiba-tiba Idoli menjawab "Heheee.. maaf sebab Idoli main jawab sahaja" Dia terus peluk tangan Lynna dan lalu dia geselkan pipi dia di lengan Lynna

"Manja betul Idoli ni" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kaizo, nanti aku akan tanya Kiddi. Kalau ada buku itu, aku akan bawa kau ke sana"

"Terima kasih" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat-lihat biodata setiap musuh yang dia pernah jumpai. Semua musuh yang dia pernah kalahkan, kesemuanya telah dipenjarakan di sebuah planet khas. Ada setengah musuh dia dapat lepaskan diri daripada planet itu. Hampir kesemua musuh Kaizo, berdendam dengan diri dia "Aku perlu selesaikan misi ini tetapi masalahnya, misi aku kali ini amat rumit sekali. Alien itu dapat larikan diri sebelum aku dapat mengetahui identiti dia yang sebenarnya. Memang betul-betul misteri"

"Kalau abang Kaizo perlukan lebih pertolongan, Idoli boleh minta tolong dari abang Idoli"

"Hmm.. kalau abang perlukan, abang akan beritahu Idoli sendiri tapi buat masa sekarang ini, biar abang dan kak Lynna sahaja yang selesaikan dulu" Idoli lihat muka Kaizo dan selepas itu dia lihat muka Lynna. Lalu dia ketawa kecil "Kenapa?"

"Takde apa" jawab Idoli "Abang Kaizo tak bagi hadiah dekat kak Lynna?"

"Hadiah? Kau beli apa untuk aku, Kaizo?"

"Bukan aku beli tapi nenek aku suruh berikan novel-novel milik ibu aku kepada kau. Nanti aku berikan kepada kau" Kaizo membuka sebuah file yang mempunyai video-video tentang temubual dengan alien jahat yang sudah di penjarakan "Kalau kau tak nak novel tu, kau letak ajelah dekat perpuskataan istana kau"

"Eh, mestilah aku nak. Nenek kau berikan kepada aku dengan ikhlaskan dan novel-novel itu milik ibu kau. Jadi aku kenalah jaga novel-novel itu dengan baik" Lynna belai rambut Idoli sambil melihat Kaizo yang sedang menonton sebuah video "Ganas betul muka alien tu. Rambut panjang macam pontianak"

"Itu adalah musuh yang aku pernah tangkap suatu ketika dahulu. Dia hampir bunuh adik aku si Pang tu tapi aku sempat kalahkan dia sebelum dia serang adik aku. Masa itu, aku masih lagi baru menjadi seorang kapten dan adik aku pula, masih kecil lagi. Pada masa itu, aku belum lagi melupai Fang tetapi selepas itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat kalahkan kesemua musuh aku, aku sudah mula jauhkan diri aku dari si Pang. Diri aku pada masa itu, terlampau sibuk dengan misi dan terlalu taksub sangat untuk menjadi kapten yang terhebat di seluruh galaxy. Masa aku hantar dia ke bumi, aku hanya nampak dia sebagai Prebet Pang sahaja. Kasih sayang aku seperti hilang ketika itu tapi aku mula sedar apabila Pang kena culik oleh Ratu Lily. Kalau bukan kerana Ratu Lily, entah berapa lama aku tidak akan menjenguk Pang di sini"

"Ratu Lily juga yang sedarkan kau balik. Kau pernah tak ucapkan terima kasih kepada dia?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Takpelah, at least dia sudah menjadi baik dan dia sudah lakukannya dengan baik"

"Betul" balas Kaizo. Mata dia tidak alihkan dari permandangan dengan seorang lagi temubual salah satu musuh Kaizo. Mata dia bukan melihat wajah banduan itu tetapi dia melihat seuntas rantai milik banduan itu. Bentuk rantai itu hampir sama dengan logo itik milik musuh mereka "Lynna, cuba kau lihat rantai dia" Kaizo berhentikan video itu untuk melihat imej rantai tersebut

"Logo dia hampir sama. Kau rasa.. adakah orang ini adalah salah satu ahli kumpulan itu? Kita mesti siasat siapakah orang ini"

"Dia pernah cuba hendak letupkan kapal angkasa TAPOPS. Aku sendiri yang tangkap dia dan penjarakan dia dekat planet penjara itu. Aku akan pergi ke sana untuk soal siasat tapi aku akan pergi seorang diri. Kau tolong tengok-tengokkan keadaan di sini" kata Kaizo

"Idoli nak ikut boleh?"

"Maaf, abang tidak benarkan Idoli ikut. Penjara dekat planet itu amat berbahaya sekali dan abang tidak mahu Idoli tercedera kerana mereka" Kaizo pejamkan mata dia seketika dan lalu dia membuka matanya balik. Dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Lynna "Jangan beritahu Pang ke mana aku pergi. Aku tidak mahu dia ikut sekali dengan kawan-kawan dia tu. Aku tidak mahu mereka terlibat sekali"

"Ok tapi kalau kau dalam bahaya, aku terpaksa beritahu adik kau" Kaizo angguk kepalanya "Jadi rancangan kita sekarang ni, kau pergi ke planet penjara itu dan aku akan bertanya kepada Kiddi kalau ada buku tentang lima piramid itu"

"Yea, lepas tu.. jumpa di sini balik nanti. Aku berharap, kau dan aku dapat kumpul semua maklumat tentang musuh kita kali ini"

"Abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna, hati-hati tau dan Idoli tak kan beritahu abang Fang rancangan korang berdua" Lynna terus peluk Idoli "Hehee.. tapi Idoli nak mainan nanti"

"Asyik mainan aje.. hehehe.. nanti akak belikan ok. Idoli pergi main dengan Picu, dia ada dekat dalam beg akak.. tengah tidur kot si Picu tu" Idoli terus pergi ke tepi sofa. Dari atas lagi dia boleh nampak Picu sedang gigit-gigit kertas dengan matanya sebelah besar, sebelah kecil. Dia angkat Picu itu dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur "Bukan ke separuh mainan Idoli kau sudah hantar ke planet dia?"

"Sudah tapi masa balik ke sini semalam, dia pergi beli mainan lagi dekat planet aku. Atuk dan nenek aku melayan dia macam layan cucu sendiri" Lynna boleh dengar nada ketidakpuashatian dari suara Kaizo "Dalam seminggu aje, entah berapa banyak mainan dia ada tapi selamat si Rizu ada ajar dia main benda lain" Selepas sahaja Kaizo sebut nama Rizu, terus dia muncul di muka pintu bersama Fang

"ABANG PAIZO! PIZU RINDUKAN ABANG PAIZO!" Kaizo terus bangunkan diri sebelum diri dia dipeluk oleh Rizu dengan tahap ganas. Diri dia memang dipeluk oleh Rizu yang tersenyum gembira itu

"ABANG RIZU! ABANG RIZU!" Rizu terus menoleh ke tepi untuk melihat Idoli memanggil nama dia "ABANG RIZU! JOM MAIN DENGAN IDOLI! KITA MAIN DENGAN PICU SAMA-SAMA!"

"JOM!" Rizu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli

"Bising betul budak-budak ni tapi comel aje"

"Betul tu kak Lynna! Kalau kak Lynna ada anak nanti, mesti akan riuh rendah rumah ni"

"Rumah ini?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya iaitu Fang

"Yelah, nantikan abang akan melamar kak Lynna. Lepas tu kahwin, lepas tu dah ada anak, lepas tu berpuak-puaklah rumah ni anak-anak abang yang serba comel macam itik tu" Kepala Fang terus diketuk oleh Kaizo. Kali ini Fang bernasib baik kerana tidak diketuk dengan computer atau mana-mana periuk besi

"Jangan nak merepek. Tak habis-habis nak suruh abang kahwin. Kau ajelah pergi kahwin dengan donut lobak merah kau tu" Fang tersenyum di situ. Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu Kaizo kembali duduk di atas sofa itu

"Abang dah jumpa ke musuh kita yang sangat misteri tu?"

"Hmm.. belum lagi. Kau pergilah masak apa yang kau nak masak tapi jangan nak bubuh benda yang bukan-bukan pula"

"Baik abang ku yang serba comel" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Fang berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur sambil bersiul gembira "Kak Lynna makan dekat sini tak nanti?"

"Makan kot" jawab Lynna sambil tersenyum kecil. Selepas sahaja Fang masuk ke dalam dapur, Lynna dan Kaizo sambung berbincang dengan rancangan mereka. Fang tidak begitu dengar perbincangan mereka kerana Kaizo dan Lynna menggunakan nada suara yang amat perlahan sekali

"Malam ini juga aku akan pergi ke dunia sana. Kalau aku jumpa apa-apa maklumat tentang piramid itu, aku akan beritahu kau secepat mungkin" kata Lynna dengan nada yang serius

* * *

Keesokan harinya, awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah berangkat pergi ke planet penjara itu atau lebihi dikenali sebagai planet Vincula. Sebelum dia pergi, Kaizo menatap wajah adiknya yang sedang nyenyak tidur dengan air liur meleleh keluar di tepi bibir

"Abang akan pergi hanya sekejap sahaja. Kau jangan buat nakal" Lalu dia keluar dari bilik adiknya.

Dia berharap misi dia berjalan dengan lancar. Dia masih lagi menunggu berita dari Lynna dari malam semalam. Mungkin Lynna sudah menjumpai buku tentang piramid itu dan perlu mengumpul maklumat sebelum beritahu dia

"Mungkin aku akan terima berita dari Lynna selepas sahaja aku kembali ke bumi. Semoga berjaya Lynna" bisik Kaizo sambil tutup pintu bilik adiknya

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Kaizo masuk balik ke dalam bilik. Rupanya adik dia hanyalah mengigau tentang donut kegemarannya "Oh donut ku.. aku sangat mencintai mu! Semoga kau kekal abadi di dalam perut ku ini.. hehehee" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Budak ni.. takde benda lain ke kau nak bercinta" Kaizo kembali tutup pintu bilik adiknya. Lalu dia menghubungi Lahap untuk ambil dia di bumi. Hologram Lahap muncul di jam kuasa Kaizo "Lahap, turun ke bumi dan ambil aku"

"Baik kapten tapi sebelum tu.. boleh tak bawakan biskut cik adik manis untuk saya?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Sempat lagi kau ni. Baiklah, aku bawakan biskut itu tetapi kau akan dikenakan hukuman nanti" Lahap terus tersengih dan angguk kepalanya "Bagus, ambik aku sekarang juga. Aku perlu pergi ke sana untuk siasat satu banduan di situ"

"Baik kapten!" Hologram Lahap terus hilang di jam kuasa Kaizo

"Lahap ni pun nak jadi macam adik aku juga ke? Sabar ajelah" Dia terus turun ke bawah dan lalu keluar daripada rumah dia. Kapal angkasa dia sudah pun tiba di bumi. Lalu dia di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut. Baru dia teringat sesuatu, dia terlupa nak bawa biskut untuk Lahap

"Lahap!"

"Yea kapten!" muncul Lahap dengan muka serius dia

"Maaf, aku lupa nak bawa biskut kau" Lahap terpaksa menahan muka dia yang serius daripada buat muka sedih "Sudah, jangan lengahkan masa aku. Kita terus ke planet Vincula"

"Kapten sudah mengenalpasti siapakah musuh kita itu?"

"Belum tapi salah satu banduan dari situ memakai seutas rantai berbentuk logo itik itu. Kalau dia tidak mahu ceritakan apakah logo itu, aku akan gunakan cara kekerasan"

"Bagus kapten" Lahap pergi masuk balik ke dalam bilik kawalan dan lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi untuk memandu kapal angkasa kaptennya "Kapten, Pang tahu ke kapten nak pergi ke planet penjara itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mahu risaukan dia. Biarkanlah dia berseronok di bumi bersama rakan-rakan dia tapi kalau ada apa-apa terjadi terhadap diri aku. Kau perlu panggil Lynna terlebih dahulu. Kalau aku dan dia juga dalam ancaman bahaya, baru kau panggil Pang dan rakan-rakan dia. Sementara ini, biarkanlah dia dibuai mimpi indah dia si donut lobak merah itu. Kalau misi aku gagal, aku nak kau berikan jam kuasa aku kepada dia"

"Kapten cakap seperti ini adalah misi terakhir kapten pula. Kapten yang aku kenali, tidak pernah gagal dalam mana-mana misi dia tapi kenapa kali ini kapten berkata begitu?" Lahap pusingkan kerusi dia untuk berdepan dengan kapten kesayangan dia

"Kerana misi kali ini amat rumit sekali. Misi ini bukan seperti misi yang sebelum ini. Jadi, kita perlu bersiap sedia dengan apa jua yang berlaku. Aku perlu melindungi semua planet-planet yang ada di galaxy ini"

"Kapten, apa-apa yang berlaku. Kapten perlukan bantuan, jangan bertindak bersendirian"

"Aku tahu Lahap" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Sebab itu aku perlukan Lynna. Dia akan bantu aku di dalam misi ini tapi aku belum terima berita apa-apa dari dia"

"Kapten rasa dia kena culik ke?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo yang sudah duduk di atas kerusi kapten dia "Aku tidak rasa dia kena culik. Aku rasa dia perlukan masa untuk mengumpul maklumat sahaja"

"Patutlah kapten tak nampak begitu risau sangat" bisik Lahap yang sudah kembali memandu kapal angkasa itu "Kapten, saya lajukan kapal angkasa ini supaya perjalanan kita ke sana tidak begitu lambat"

"Bagus. Aku tidak mahu lengahkan masa lagi" Kaizo melihat kapal angkasa dia sudah terbang dengan sekilat pantas. Sambil dia melihat di skrin yang ada di hadapannya, pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh. Dia sebenarnya risaukan tentang Lynna kerana tiada khabar berita ataupun apa-apa perkembangan tentang rancangan mereka berdua. Dia mahu sahaja menghubungi Lynna sekarang juga tetapi dia harus bersabar. Dia perlu tumpukan dengan misi dia

"Lynna, aku yakin kau dapat maklumat yang kita perlukan" bisik Kaizo. Lahap menoleh sedikit, dia boleh nampak wajah kerisauan kapten dia

* * *

"ABANG FANG! ABANG FANG! ABANG FANG!"

"Adeh, pagi-pagi lagi budak ni sudah hyper terlebih" Mata Fang masih pejam lagi tetapi badan dia sudah digoyang-goyang oleh dua orang budak kecil "Bagilah abang tidur. Pergilah kacau Faye"

"Tapi kakak Faye sudah keluar" Fang buka matanya sedikit. Lalu dia ternampak wajah Rizu yang berada di tepi katil "Abang Fang, jomlah kita jalan-jalan dekat bandar hari ni"

"Idoli ada pinjam Picu dari kakak Lynna" Idoli terus letak Picu di depan mata Fang "Hehehee... kakak Lynna bagi kita orang jaga dia untuk satu hari!"

"Hmm... nanti korang bagi dia makan buah banyak-banyak yea. Abang nak sambung tidur" Fang terus pusingkan badan dia dan tutup kepala dia dengan bantal

"Alaaaaa... abang Fang ni tak bestlah. Jomlah kita pergi jalan-jalan"

"Ajaklah abang Kaizo. Abang nak tidur puas-puas hari ni" kata Fang sambil mengibas-gibas tangannya ke arah dua budak kecil itu

"Abang Kaizo takde. Dia sudah keluar. Hanya abang Fang aje yang ada dekat rumah" kata Idoli. Fang terus bangun dari tidurnya "Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Betul ke abang Kaizo takde dekat rumah?"

"Betul. Abang Paizo takde tinggalkan nota atau apa-apa pun kemana dia pergi" kata Rizu tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahawa Idoli sebenarnya tahu kemana Kaizo pergi. Idoli hanya duduk diam dan senyum di situ sambil melihat Picu menjilat tangan Fang "Abang Fang, jom kita tengok movie sama-sama"

"Hmm.. movie apa yang best?"

"MOVIE PICU!" Idoli angkat Picu tinggi-tinggi. Lidah Picu terjulur keluar "Kita buat movie Picu nak tak?"

"WAH! Kita buat costume Picu dengan menggunakan kotak!" Rizu terus berlari keluar dari bilik Fang bersama Idoli. Mereka berdua menjerit-jerit di luar bilik kerana terlampau gembira dengan idea itu

"Aduh, tadi ajak nak tengok movie.. sekarang jadi benda lain pulak" Fang terus baringkan diri dia. Lalu dia sambung balik tidur. Fang sudah lelapkan mata dia dan diri dia sudah hampir dibuai mimpi tetapi dia di ganggu lagi

"ABANG FANG! Janganlah tidur balik" Fang terpaksa bangun "Abang Fang kena bantu Pizu"

"Bantu apa?" Fang mengosok-gosok matanya

"Bantu kita orang buat costume Picu! Cepatlah abang Fang.. janganlah malas-malas. Abang Fang kan rajin.. hehehee" Rizu tarik tangan Fang untuk keluar dari katil itu "Kita buat costume Picu sama-sama ok. Sekolah tak lama lagi nak bermula dah, Pizu tak dapat nak luangkan masa dengan abang Fang selalu"

"Ok ok.. bagi abang mandi sekejap" Fang mencecah kakinya di atas lantai bilik dia. Tiba-tiba Lynna muncul di muka pintu dengan muka dia pucat seperti orang tidak cukup tidur "Eh, kak Lynna kenapa?"

"Abang kamu sudah pergi ke?"

"Sudah kot tapi adik tak tahu abang pergi ke mana. Kenapa kak Lynna?" Fang tidak pernah nampak wajah Lynna yang nampak cemas. Di tangan Lynna terdapat sebuah buku tebal. Fang tidak pasti buku apakah itu

"Fang duduk sahaja di sini. Akak perlu pergi cari Faye. Hanya alat dia yang dapat bawa akak kepada abang kamu" Lynna terus keluar dari situ

"KAK LYNNA!" Lynna tidak menjawab panggilan Fang tadi "Kenapa dengan kak Lynna? Ada apa-apa berlaku ke?"

"Tak tahu" balas Rizu "Mungkin ini tentang musuh abang Kaizo hari tu kot. Pizu harap abang Paizo dan kak Lynna tidak akan berperang sesama sendiri. Pizu tidak mahu kejadian itu berulang lagi sekali"

"Tak, abang tak rasa perkara itu akan berlaku" Fang terus peluk Rizu. Di dalam hati Fang, dia risau kemana abang dia pergi sekarang ini

* * *

Kaizo tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Penjara di planet itu kelihatan musnah sedikit. Pengawal-pengawal polis di situ, ramai yang tercedera tetapi ramai yang sudah mati akibat diserang oleh musuh mereka. Debu-debu berterbangan di sekitar bangunan penjara itu. Api-api kecil di merata tempat. Ada setengah banduan telah berjaya melepaskan diri tetapi setengah daripada itu berjaya ditangkap

"Apa terjadi ni?"

"Ada seseorang telah musnahkan setengah bangunan ini. Aku tidak pasti siapakah orang itu kerana CCTV di dalam bangunan ini telah dikawal oleh mereka" Kokoci ada di situ. Dia membuka spek mata hitamnya untuk melihat keadaan penjara itu sendiri

"Nampaknya orang itu berjaya gagalkan rancangan aku" Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tangannya "Aku pasti, orang yang aku inginkan sudah larikan diri dari planet ini"

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau kehendaki itu. Dialah adalah alien yang bernama Semiley. Alien yang suka bersenyum tetapi sentiasa mempunyai idea jahat. Orang itu sudah larikan diri dengan sebuah kapal angkasa yang mempunyai logo itik itu"

"Semiley?"

"Yea Kaizo, dia adalah pengintip di kapal angkasa TAPOPS. Dialah orang yang cuba hendak mencuri kesemua power sphera dan juga cuba hendak meletupkan kapal angkasa TAPOPS tetapi akhirnya kau juga yang tangkap dia"

"Itu aku tahu, kommander tapi.. kenapa aku pernah dengar nama itu. Sebelum ini, semasa aku tangkap dia, aku tidak pernah tahu nama penjahat itu" Kaizo cuba ingatkan balik dimana dia pernah dengar nama itu

"Jangan fikirkan sangat, Kaizo. Sekarang ini kita perlu cari banduan yang lain, terutama sekali si Semiley tu. Semasa dia di dalam planet penjara ini, dia asyik tersenyum sahaja, seperti orang ada rancangan jahat" Kokoci memakai balik spek cermin mata hitam dia "Mari kita pergi ke bilik penjara dia. Mungkin kau dapat beberapa petunjuk tentang logo itik itu"

"Tentang banduan lain, kommander mahu saya bantu?" tanya Kaizo sambil berjalan di sebelah Kokoci

"Tak perlu, ahli pasukan TAPOPS yang lain sudah menjejaki mereka. Kau perlu jalankan misi kau sahaja. Aku tidak mahu alihkan tumpuan kau" Kaizo angguk kepala dia. Seorang pengawal polis membawa mereka ke bilik penjara Semiley

Bilik penjara itu jauh daripada bilik penjara yang lain. Kaizo lalu di hadapan penjara-penjara yang lain. Setengah banduan menjerit dan menumbuk-menumbuk pintu penjara kerana ingin keluar dari situ. Muka banduan di situ amat mengerunkan. Ada yang mempunyai parut di bahagian muka, kaki ataupun tangan. Paling menakutkan apabila ada yang duduk seorang diri di atas katil sambil tersenyum sinis seperti hantu. Akhir mereka sampai di bilik penjara Semiley. Tingkap dinding bilik itu sudah dimusnahkan. Beberapa helaian kertas berselerak di atas lantai penjara itu. Katil Semiley hampir musnah dan paling mengejutkan Kaizo adalah sekeping gambar adik dia dan rakan-rakan adik dia yang lain. Dia angkat gambar itu dari lantai dan lalu dia pusingkannya kebelakang. Tiada tulisan apa-apa, hanya kosong sahaja

"Pang..."

"Kenapa Kaizo? Adakah adik kau dalam bahaya?"

"Mungkin. Kenapa dia mempunyai gambar ini? Dari mana dia dapat?" Kaizo simpan gambar itu di dalam poket jaketnya "Aku perlu pulang ke bumi sekarang juga. Aku perlu lindungi mereka semua"

"KAIZO!" Tiba-tiba sahaja bangunan penjara itu menjadi riuh rendah kerana kehadiran seorang gadis yang sedang berlari ke arah Kaizo

"Lynna?" Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Dia rasa lega melihat Lynna tidak diculik atau terjadi apa-apa dekat kawan baik dia tetapi muka Lynna memang pucat dan cemas "Macam mana kau boleh berada di sini?"

"Aku pinjam alat Faye" Lynna mengambil nafas sedikit "Alat dia telah diubahsuai oleh Emmy sendiri. Jadi dengan alat dia, ianya dapat menghantar kita ke mana sahaja dan sejauh mana yang kita ingin pergi. Aku pinjam alat Faye untuk terus ke sini"

"Jadi maknanya, kau sudah jumpa sesuatu" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo. Lalu dia membuka sebuah buku yang ada di tangan Lynna "Apa yang kau jumpa?"

"Eh kejap, ini siapa?" tanya Kokoci sambil tunding jarinya ke arah Lynna "Jangan cakap yang kau sudah berkahwin" Kaizo terus berikan renungan maut kepada Kokoci "Hehehe.. kalau bukan, dia adalah kawan kau?"

"Yea, dia adalah sahabat baik aku" jawab Kaizo "Apa yang kau telah jumpai, Lynna?" Kaizo terus abaikan Kokoci

"Nampaknya, dunia kau dan dunia aku pernah bertembung sebelum ini. Pada zaman dahulu, terdapat dua orang sahabat yang berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeza seperti aku dan kau. Mereka telah membina lima piramid ini di planet Pira untuk membuka sebuah dimensi ke dunia lain iaitu dunia yang kita pernah masuk pada tahun lepas. Dunia di mana kuasa magic tidak wujud dan aku sendiri tidak boleh gunakan kuasa aku. Niat mereka adalah untuk mengkaji dunia itu dan spesis-spesisi yang hidup di dunia itu tetapi salah satu daripada mereka ingin menakluki seluruh galaxy ini dengan membebaskan makhluk-makhluk buas yang ada di dunia itu. Dia telah mencipta satu alat seperti mahkota untuk mengawal makhluk-makhluk itu supaya mengikut perintah dia sahaja tetapi sahabat baik dia tidak mahu, dia menolak dan cuba memujuk kawan baik dia sendiri supaya lupakan niat itu tetapi dia gagal. Persahabatan mereka putus di situ. Mereka dikenali sebagai Semiley dan Blueish"

"Itu adalah nama banduan yang Kaizo kehendaki. Lama betul dia tu hidup" kata Kokoci

"Jadi siapa yang alien dan siapa yang dari dunia kau?"

"Semiley adalah alien dan dari dunia aku itu adalah Blueish. Semiley itulah yang ingin menakluk galaxy ini tetapi dia gagal buat begitu kerana Blueish menggunakan kuasa dia untuk merampas mahkota itu dan jauhkan diri Semiley dari planet Pira itu. Kelima piramid itu telah di sembunyikan oleh Blueish sendiri, dia juga yang menubuhkan sebuah pasukan untuk menjaga dan melindungi piramid itu daripada jatuh ke atas tangan Semiley atau alien jahat yang lain" Lynna tunjuk lima buah piramid di dalam bentuk lukisan yang ada di dalam buku itu

"Apa yang berlaku terhadap mahkota itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Mahkota itu ada di dalam simpanan kami" Kokoci menjawab soalan Kaizo tadi secara tidak langsung "Aku rasa dia menjadi pengintip di dalam kapal angkasa TAPOPS adalah untuk merampas balik mahkota itu tetapi dia gagal. Dia cuba letupkan kapal angkasa kami dan pada masa yang sama, dia cuba larikan mahkota itu tapi nasib kami begitu baik sekali kerana Kaizo berjaya menangkap dia"

"Baru aku teringat, nama itu ayah aku sendiri pernah ceritakan kepada aku. Musuh lama sudah kembali tapi aku tak tahu macam mana dia boleh hidup sampai sekarang? Ilmu apa yang dia gunakan?" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kenapa kau gelak?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kau pun nak jadi muda seperti dia juga ke?" Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lynna tadi "Hehehe.. maaf Kaizo, aku hanya bergurau sahaja"

"Hmm.. itu sahaja ke maklumat yang kau dapat?"

"Itu sahaja Kaizo dan logo itik itu adalah logo persahabat di antara Semiley dan Blueish" Lynna tunjuk logo itu kepada Kaizo yang tertera pada buku tersebut "Bagaimana mereka bertemu, itu aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Blueish masih hidup lagi ataupun tidak. Banyak lagi persoalan yang masih kita belum ketahui. Nampaknya kita sudah mengetahui siapakah musuh kita tapi siapakah dalang yang sebenarnya, kita masih tidak tahu lagi"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau. Sekarang kita perlu balik ke bumi. Aku takut kalau Semiley dan sekutu dia akan cuba menculik Pang dan rakan-rakan dia. Mari kita pulang" Kaizo terus berjalan untuk keluar dari bangunan penjara yang masih lagi dalam riuh rendah. Kaizo rasa agak menjengkelkan apabila setengah banduan itu berikan siulan kepada Lynna. Tangan dia sudah berlegar-legar di tempat pemegang pedang tenaga dia. Dahi dia sudah berkerut-kerut tetapi dia tetap sabarkan diri dia daripada mengamuk tidak tentu pasal

"Kau tidak rasa takut dengan mereka?" tanya Kokoci yang berjalan di sebelah Lynna

"Tak sebab aku pernah jumpa bermacam-macam orang ataupun makhluk yang wujud di dunia ini atau di dunia aku sendiri" Kokoci pandang Lynna lama-lama sambil angkat spek mata hitam dia "Kenapa?"

"Hmm... Kaizo sangat bertuah dapat seorang kawan yang mempunyai keberanian yang tinggi. Aku berharap, persahabatan kamu berdua akan kekal selama-lamanya, Janganlah persahabatan korang berdua jadi seperti Kaizo dan kawan lama dia iaitu Devon ataupun seperti Semiley dan Blueish" Lynna hanya berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Kokoci "Jagalah dia dengan baik"

"Errr.. aku akan jaga dia dengan baik, Kommander Kokoci" kata Lynna sambil terus menuju ke depan untuk berjalan di sebelah Kaizo

* * *

"Tuan, terima kasih kerana selamatkan aku dari penjara itu"

"Sama-sama. Tapi kerja kita masih belum lagi selesai. Mahkota yang kau perlukan itu, masih lagi di dalam kapal angkasa TAPOPS"

"Bagaimana kita hendak merampas mahkota itu?"

"Itu kau tidak perlu risau, Semiley. Aku sudah mempunyai rancangan tersendiri. Kau hanya duduk dan berehat sahaja sambil lihat rancangan aku. Selepas itu, kita akan bermaharajalela di galaxy ini"

"Tentang kelima kuasa itu? dan bagaimana kita hendak mencari kelima piramid itu nanti?"

"Itu pun kau tidak perlu risau. Semuanya di dalam rancangan aku. Pergilah berehat, Semiley. Buatlah apa yang kau nak buat tapi kerja-kerja ini, biar aku selesaikan sendiri. Apabila aku berjaya merampas mahkota itu dan kelima kuasa itu, kerjakan kau bermula. HAHAHAHAAA!" Semiley tergelak bersama dengan pemuda itu. Mereka sangat berpuas hati dengan rancangan ini dan sangat yakin, yang mereka tidak akan gagal

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak chapter ni? Maaf kalau tiada aksi :P**

 **Maaf juga sebab tiada sesi membalas review!**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Update yang seterusnya adalah hari Khamis or Jumaat ok :D**

 **-Sayonara-**


	90. Dating?

**Welcome back my dear readers.. firstly, author nak minta maaf sebab author tak dapat nak update secepat mungkin..**

 **sebab author perlukan masa untuk rehatkan otak dan badan daripada berfikir.. harap para reader faham :)**

 **thank you sebab sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author, tak kisahlah di fanfic ini atau di fanfic author yang lain.. thank you juga kerana selalu berikan review~ and thank you sebab sudi membaca fanfic ini :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini.. tak tahulah berapa banyak typo yang ada**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Dating?**

Lubang hidung Idoli terbau sesuatu yang sangat harum dan sangat sedap sehingga membuatkan perut dia berbunyi-bunyi. Dia ikut ke arah mana bau itu datang. Dia letakkan barang mainan dia di atas katil dan lalu keluar dari biliknya. Dari bilik dia, terus ke ruang tamu dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur

"Wah! Banyaknya donut! Abang Fang nak buat apa dengan donut banyak-banyak ni?" Mata Idoli bersinar-sinar melihat donut-donut dalam pelbagai perisa yang sudah tersusun cantik di dalam sebuah kotak besar berwarna hijau

"Abang nak bawa pergi ke sekolah nanti. Sekolah abang mengadakan jamuan hari raya. Jadi abang buatlah donut ni untuk jamuan itu" kata Fang sambil celup salah satu donut di dalam sebuah mangkuk yang penuh dengan chocolate cair

"Macam sedap aje donut chocolate tu tapi Idoli tak boleh makan chocolate"

"Idoli ambik aje donut lain. Ada donut peanut butter, ambiklah"

"Takpe ke abang Fang?" Tangan Idoli sudah menghampiri donut yang ada taburan kacang di atasnya "Idoli takut nanti abang Fang marah Idoli"

"Takdelah, abang tak marah pun" Fang letakkan donut chocolate itu di atas dulang. Lalu dia mengambil satu lagi donut kosong "Lagipun abang buat banyak sangat donut"

"Ok! Terima kasih abang Fang! tapi nanti buatlah donut yang ada perisa ikan" Fang rasa nak muntah pula kalau ada donut perisa ikan. Lalu dia tersengih sahaja kepada Idoli "Donut untuk abang Kaizo takde?"

"Ada, abang sudah siap-siapkan awal lagi donut green tea untuk dia. Abang sudah simpan donut dia di dalam bekas makanan!"

"Wah! Mesti abang Kaizo akan suka dengan donut tu"

"Mestilah. Abang kan adik kesayangan kepada abang Kaizo. Apa sahaja yang abang buat untuk abang Kaizo, dia akan tetap hargainya. Kalau abang buat makanan kegemaran dia, lagi dia suka"

"Hehehee.. comel abang Kaizo dan abang Fang sayang menyayangi antara satu sama lain. Bila tengok korang rapat macam tu, Idoli rasa rindu dengan adik beradik Idoli. Kami pun rapat juga tapi ini pertama kali Idoli duduk jauh daripada mereka tapi Idoli nak juga ikut abang Kaizo dan belajar dari dia macam mana nak jadi seorang kapten yang handal dalam berlawan! YAH YAH YAH!" Idoli ambil sebatang senduk dan lalu bayangkan senduk itu adalah pedang "YAH YAH YAH! Saya adalah Kapten Idoli! Kapten yang terkuat dan dihormati ramai! Hehehee"

"Seronoknya jadi budak kecik. Tak perlu fikirkan tentang masalah dunia, masalah peribadi, masalah keluarga, macam-macam masalah yang ada.. hmmm... tapi jadi budak remaja pun seronok juga"

"Jadi budak-budak, boleh main sepanjang masa! YEAHHH!" Idoli keluar dari dapur itu sambil kunyah donut peanut butter dia "ABANG KAIZO DAH BALIK!"

"Hmmm..." Fang terus menjenguk di luar dapur. Abang dia sudah pun pulang dari kapal angkasa. Kaizo kelihatan penat tetapi masih lagi bertenaga "Abang nak adik buatkan apa-apa ke?"

"Teh hijau untuk aku" jawab Kaizo sambil duduk di atas sofa untuk berehat seketika

"Abang Kaizo tadi buat latihan tempur ke?"

"Yea Idoli. Abang mengadakan latihan tempur seorang diri. Si Pang tak nak ikut sebab dia sibuk sangat buat donut. Kalau Idoli nak ikut, esok Idoli boleh ikut abang ke kapal angkasa"

"Kak Lynna ikut sekali tak?" tanya Idoli lagi

"Itu abang tidak tahu" Kaizo terus pasang TV menggunakan remote TV. Rancangan pertama keluar adalah rancangan kartun kegemaran Idoli iaitu Molang

"MOLANG!" Idoli duduk di sebelah Kaizo dengan muka comelnya. Pada masa yang sama, Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik turut menonton rancangan kartun itu kerana mereka meminati kartun itu juga. Kaizo terpaksa layan karenah si anak kucing dan haiwan-haiwan peliharaan dia

"Nah abang, secawan teh hijau dan juga dua donut green tea untuk abang!" Kaizo melihat adiknya memakai apron berwarna pink sambil mengangkat sebuah dulang. Lalu dia mengangkat kening sebelah "Ke-kenapa abang?"

"Takde apa, letak air abang dekat atas meja" Mata Kaizo perhatikan adik dia hidangkan secawan teh hijau dan dua donut di atas pinggan "Kau buat baik ni mesti ada apa-apa yang kau nak kan?"

"Mana adalah abang" Fang tersengih

"Baik kau cakap, sebelum abang sekeh kepala kau"

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah.. adik nak abang buat persembahan dengan adik nanti dekat sekolah semasa jamuan hari raya. Ramai yang asyik buat permintaan adik dan abang nyanyi sama-sama dekat atas pentas. Lebih-lebih lagi peminat abang yang terlampau ramai tu" Fang tidak pandang abang dia kerana dia takut abang dia akan menolak permintaan itu atau abang dia akan mengamuk dan marah-marah kepada diri dia

"Bagi abang fikirkan dulu" kata Kaizo sambil angkat cawan teh hijau dia "Apasal tak suruh orang lain sahaja yang buat persembahan itu"

"Hehehe.. sebab kitakan popular dekat sini. Mestilah dia orang tak nak orang lain selain daripada abang dan adik. Kita adalah adik beradik paling hot dan paling bergaya sekali. Popularity kita dapat mengatasi popularity si Boboiboy tu! HAHAHAAAA!" Kaizo minum teh hijau dia sambil melihat adiknya ketawa besar di situ "Dengan gabungan hebat diantara adik dan abang, kita dapat mengatasi kesemua musuh-musuh kita tanpa bantuan daripada si Boboiboy! HAHAHAAA!"

"Hmmm... tapi kalau abang takde, Boboiboy juga terpaksa lawan seorang diri dan kau juga dengan begitu mudah sekali dapat dikalahkan" Lalu Kaizo menghirup teh hijau dalam keadaan tenang sambil pejam kedua matanya "Ketenangan" Hati Fang pula mula berapi-api dengan abang dia

"Tapi adik dan Boboiboy juga dapat kalahkan abang! HAHAHAAA!"

"Itu baru sekali, terus kau nak bangga. Lepas tu berapa banyak kali kau sudah kalah dengan aku" Fang rasa ingin ketuk kepala abang dia dengan dulang tetapi menahan dirinya kerana takut nanti terkena latihan tempur "Esok kau dan aku akan bertarung lagi sekali dekat kapal angkasa. Kalau kau menang, abang akan tunaikan permintaan kau"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

"Tapi kalau donut lobak merah yang kau minta, abang tidak mahu tunaikan sebab kau tu terlebih donut, terlebih gula.. nanti naik gila kau ni" Hati Fang mula membara. Ianya seperti mahu meletup seperti gunung berapi "Abang tunaikan benda lain sahaja"

"Kalau begitu! Permintaan adik yang pertama adalah.. BAGI ADIK KELUAR BERDATING!" Tersembur Kaizo dengan teh hijau dia. Air semburan dia tadi terkena dekat badan Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik

"KEGILAAN APAKAH ITU! TAKDE PERMINTAAN LAIN KE?" Fang ketawa di situ sambil melihat abang dia pula sudah berapi-api "Kenapa kau ketawa?"

"Hahaaa! Adik kenakan abang tadi.. bila masa adik nak keluar berdating dengan sesiapa tapi kalau abang tunaikan, adik akan keluar dating dengan donut lobak merah! Donut ku, kesayangan ku, selama-lamanya aku dan donut ku" Fang berjoget di situ dan bayangkan dulang yang dipegang olehnya adalah donut lobak merah "Tiada siapa dapat pisahkan diri ku dengan donut kesayangan ku!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan donut lobak merah kau" Kaizo letakkan cawan teh dia, dan lalu dia bangun. Terus dia pegang dulang adiknya. Fang berhenti berjoget dan dia mula takut melihat muka serius abang dia yang sangat menakutkan "Pang! Aku cabar kau keluar berdating dengan mana-mana kawan perempuan kau tetapi kau tidak boleh jadikan tempat kedai donut sebagai tempat berdating dan tidak boleh makan donut lobak merah!"

"Senang aje tapi adik pun ada cabaran untuk abang"

"Apakah cabaran itu?" Fang terus tersenyum sinis "Abang kena berdating dengan mana-mana kawan perempuan abang tapi hanya boleh berdating di planet ini dan tidak boleh bawa dia ke dunia mana-mana pun. Dekat angkasa lepas pun tak boleh" Dahi Kaizo terus berkerut-kerut "Tapi setahu adik.. abang ada seorang sahaja kawan perempuan iaitu kak Lynna.. heheee.. abang mana ada kawan perempuan lain.. HAHAHAAA!"

"Oh, kau ketawakan aku yea. Takpe, aku akan menang dalam cabaran kau ni tapi kalau kau gagal dalam cabaran kau. Aku akan menghukum kau!"

"Yelah abang, hukumlah adik tapi kalau abang yang gagal. Adik nak abang buat persembahan dekat sekolah adik setiap hari! HAHAHAAAA!"

"Suka hati kau lerr" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ "Cabaran kau akan bermula esok" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Baik abang ku! Sekarang untuk memilih calon untuk berdating dekat kedai Tok Aba sahaja.. hehee" bisik Fang sambil ketawa sinis

"KEDAI TOK ABA PUN TAK BOLEH!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi dia dengar"

* * *

Tengahari itu, Fang dan Faye dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dengan kotak-kotak yang berisikan donut. Faye rasa pelik dengan sepupu dia kerana terlampau rajin sangat nak buat donut banyak-banyak. Pelajar lain hanya beli sahaja makanan atau suruh ibu mereka buatkan makanan

"Rajin betul kau ni"

"Biasalah, aku kan pelajar contoh mengikut kata cikgu Papa! Hehehee.. jadi aku kenalah kekalkan imej pelajar contoh" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Aku akan buktikan pelajar contoh ini bukan sekadar gelaran sahaja.. HAHAHAA!"

"Tak habis-habis nak berlagak" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang "Tapi baguslah kau rajin buatkan donut untuk jamuan ini. Bolehlah orang lain dapat merasa donut sedap kau tu. Mesti semua donut lobak merah kan"

"Salah" kata Fang "Tiada donut lobak merah, hanya ada donut chocolate, donut peanut butter, donut pisang dan juga donut strawberry"

"Apasal takde donut lobak merah?"

"Ala, kau ni Boboiboy. Kalau si Fang ni buat donut lobak merah, sudah tentu dia akan menjadi kedekut. Semuanya dia pergi simpan dekat tempat rahsia dia tu. Jangan haraplah orang lain dapat makan donut kesayangan dia tu" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan ayat-ayat Faye tadi "Kau bawa apa untuk jamuan sekolah kita nanti?"

"Aku bawa makanan simple sahaja. Tok Aba buatkan cekodok chocolate aje.. hehehee.." Boboiboy buka sedikit bekas makanan itu. Bau chocolate itu keluar dari bekas itu dan terus menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidung mereka bertiga "Sedapkan bau dia. Aku sendiri kena kawalkan diri daripada makan cekodok chocolate ni"

"Baguslah tu. Kau bukannya macam sepupu aku ni. Tak reti nak kawal diri tu langsung. Nampak donut lobak merah aje, terus dia pergi makan sampai habis" Fang tetap dengan senyuman bangga dia "Senyumlah yea sepupu kesayangan aku ni. Lepas ni jangan menangis sebab tak dapat makan donut lobak merah sudah"

"Kenapalah sepupu aku ni kadang-kadang macam Bella yea. Lupa pula, sebab kawan baik dia adalah si Bella tu"

"Hehehee... sekali sekala jadi macam dia. Apa salahnya" Faye kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Fang tetapi Fang hanya abaikan sepupu dia kerana dia tengah fikirkan, dengan siapa dia nak ajak berdating nanti. Sudah tentu bukan sepupu dia

"Haih Fang, apa yang kau sedang fikirkan tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tengah fikirkan calon yang manakah paling sesuai untuk menjadi mangsa dating aku" Boboiboy dan Faye seperti nampak aura-aura kegelapan Fang mula timbul keluar dari tuduh badannya "Heheheee... aku akan pastikan dating ini akan berjalan dengan lancar dan aku akan pastikan aku menang dalam cabaran ini!"

"Cabaran dating? Siapa pula bagi kau cabaran tu. Takde cabaran lain ke"

"Itu abang Kaizo yang bagi cabaran tu sebab si Fang asyik nak berdating dengan donut lobak merah sahaja" kata Faye sambil melihat sepupu dia masih lagi berfikir dengan serius

"Aku rasa, kita patut selamatkan kawan-kawan perempuan kita daripada si Fang ni"

"Hehehee... ala, aku suruh ajelah Fang dating dengan si Bella tu. Habis cerita" Faye terus bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Bella jikalau Fang memilih dia sebagai mangsa cabaran tersebut "Mesti Bella akan menjadi gembira tak tentu pasal"

"Buat apa aku nak pilih si Bella tu. Baik aku pilih orang lain.. siapa yea yang agak sengal dan boleh aku buli dia semasa berdating nanti" Fang terus tersenyum sinis, selepas itu dia ketawa sinis sehingga orang yang lalu lalang di situ lari takut kerana jikalau Fang berubah menjadi alien tak betul. Penduduk di situ tahu dengan sejarah Fang kalau dia jadi tidak betul

"Kalau bukan Bella, kau nak pilih siapa? Ying? Yaya? ATAUPUN SI LILY TU?"

"Sibuk aje kau ni, Boboiboy" Fang sudah nampak mereka semakin hampir dengan sekolah. Di pintu pagar sekolah terdapat tiga orang rakan perempuan mereka iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Bella "Kau tengok sahaja keputusan aku"

"Wuuuuuuu! Keputusan apa landak?" Muncul pula Lily kali ini. Fang tidak menjawab soalan Lily tadi "Landak, beritahulah Lily keputusan apakah itu? Adakah landak membuat keputusan untuk buat buang style rambut landak itu ataupun landak buat keputusan untuk menjadi seekor landak selama-lamanya.. best tu!" Mata Fang terus melirik ke arah Lily dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Err.. Lily"

"Kenapa Faye?"

"Baik Lily hati-hati sebab aku rasa tak sedap hati pula dengan sepupu aku ni" Lily terus sorok di belakang Boboiboy "Fang, kau jangan nak buat apa-apa dekat Lily"

"Mana ada aku nak buat apa-apa pun" kata Fang seperti orang tiada niat untuk mempergunakan kawan dia sendiri "Itu pun kawan-kawan kita! Mesti dia orang sudah lama tunggu kita kan kan kan! YAYA! YING! BELLA!" Fang berjalan dengan riang rianya ke arah mereka bertiga. Gopal tiada di situ kerana dia ada bersama Mimiko di bilik kelas memasak. Rakan-rakan Mimiko ada di bilik kelas memasak juga

"My BBB-CHAN akan lindungi Lily dari si landak tak betul tu kan?"

"Hehehee... aku akan lindungi kesemua rakan-rakan kita daripada idea tak betul dia. Lily jangan risau ok" Senyuman dari Boboiboy tadi membuatkan hati Lily berdengup dengan kencangnya. Lily hampir hendak pengsan di situ tetapi selamat Faye, kawan baik dia, selamatkan diri Lily dengan berikan satu donut perisa strawberry

"Wuuuuu! Donut strawberry" Lily terus gigit donut itu dan lalu dia kunyah secara perlahan "Sedap.. siapa buat?"

"Si landaklah"

"Pandai si landak buat donut" Lily terus berjalan bersama Boboiboy dan Faye. Sampai sahaja di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah, mereka terdengar perbualan Fang

"Hmm.. antara korang bertiga ni, mana satu sesuai untuk menjadi mangsa dating aku" Fang melihat satu per satu kawan perempuan dia. Lily masih lagi sorokkan diri di belakang Boboiboy. Bella sudah berikan senyuman manis dia dengan matanya berkelip-kelip kepada Fang "Bukan minah ni.. aku tak nak berikan harapan palsu dekat dia"

"ALAAAAA!" Hati Bella terus hancur berkecai seperti kaca sudah retak seribu. Pada masa yang sama, hati dia marah kepada Fang

"Sabar ajelah Bella" Yaya mengusap-gusap lengan Bella "Kalau bukan Bella, siapa mangsa kau tu, Fang?"

"Hmmm..." Fang melihat Yaya dan Ying pula kali ini "Kalau Yaya, dia ni terlampau alim sangat. Kalau si Ying, aku memang selalu tak faham apa yang dia cakap sebab dia cakap terlampau laju sangat" Hati Ying terus berapi-api dengan Fang

"Jadi, kalau bukan aku dan Ying.. JANGAN CAKAP MANGSA KAU ADALAH LILY!" Yaya terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Lily

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Lily menjerit di situ. Lalu Faye sumbat donut chocolate di dalam mulut Lily "Sedap donut ni... boleh Lily order dekat si landak"

"Hehehe... tetap tekaan kau, Yaya! LILY AKAN MENJADI MANGSA AKU! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Haiyooo.. si budak ni sudah naik gila. Aku pula rasa takut dan simpati dekat si Lily" Ying rasa kasihan dengan Lily yang sudah menangis sambil kunyah donut chocolate "Sabar ajelah Lily tapi aku sangat yakin.. dating lu dengan si rambut cacak ni mesti seronok punya"

"Tapi Pili Pili nak dating dengan MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Aik, mengaku pula kau tu Pili" Lily terus tersengih kepada Fang

"Sebab Lily suka pula dengan nama Pili tu.. hehehee.. PILI PILI!" Lily berpusing-pusing di situ sehingga seseorang menghulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepada dia. Mata Lily melirik dari bawah hingga ke atas "ERK!"

"Hai cik bunga Lily. Apa khabar? Momoki sudah lama tidak nampak bunga hati ku" Lily terus larikan diri kerana tidak sanggup berdepan dengan kasanova Pulau Rintis iaitu Momoki "Lari pula cik bunga Lily ni. Tapi takpe..." Terus Momoki hulurkan bunga mawar itu kepada Ying "Hai Ying, mari saya temankan kamu masuk ke kelas" Muka Ying terus menjadi merah kerana malu

"Hehehee... terima ajelah Ying. Kalau tak nak terima, karang ada juga jadi mangsa si Momoki ni"

"Betul tu Bella, terima sahaja bunga ini dengan seikhlas hati mu" Senyuman Momoki membuatkan hati Ying berdebar-debar. Telinga Ying menjadi merah pula kali ini "Kenapa kamu berdiam sahaja?"

"Sebab... sebab.. sebab... ramai yang cemburu nanti maaa... sebab lu ada banyak sangat peminat.. hehehee.. apa kata Momoki bagi aje bunga mawar ni dekat orang lain"

"Bagus juga idea itu! Aku Momoki akan beli semua bunga dan berikan kepada peminat-peminat ku supaya mereka tidak cemburu ataupun kecewa" Momoki terus masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Mereka melihat para peminat Momoki sudah menjerit di situ "Haiyaaa.. dia punya popularity sama tinggi dengan popularity abang Kaizo" kata Ying sambil gelengkan kepala

"Biarkan ajelah Ying, asalkan dia bahagia. Oh yea, Fang.. yang kau tiba-tiba nak berdating dengan si Lily kenapa?"

"Kau nak tahu ke sebab apa, Yaya?" Fang tarik nafas dan lalu dia berkata "Sebab aku telah mendapat cabaran daripada abang ku yang serba tak betul tu! Hehehee.. dia cakap aku ni asyik nak berdating dengan donut lobak merah aje. Jadi dia cabar aku untuk berdating dengan salah satu kawan-kawan perempuan aku tapi aku pun berikan cabaran yang sama kepada abang aku! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ohh.. itu sebab Lily jadi mangsa si landak" Lily sudah pun berada di situ. Dia kelihatan penat kerana banyak sangat berlari "tapi.. KENAPA LILY JADI MANGSA! KENAPA BUKAN YAYA!"

"Errr... sebab kau tu pelik dan bolehlah aku buli kau.. hehehee.. dan Yaya ni terlampau baik sangat dan aku malas nak bergaduh dengan dia kalau aku buat benda-benda yang serba tak betul" Yaya terus pusingkan badan dia dan lalu masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah dengan makanan yang dia bawa untuk jamuan hari raya iaitu biskut yang ditakuti ramai "Apasal pulak tu?"

"Hmm.. lama-lama nanti, kau akan faham juga" kata Boboiboy. Fang abaikan sahaja ayat Boboiboy tadi "Jadi kau memang nak menang sangatlah dalam cabaran ini"

"Betul tu! Jadi esok, kau Lily jangan lewat datang rumah aku. Tepat pukul 9 kau kena ada dekat depan rumah aku! Dan aku akan bawa kau ke tempat yang-" Lily terus tepuk kepala Fang "WOI! Apa hal kau tiba-tiba tepuk kepala aku?"

"Ehem! Esok Lily sekolahlah! Mana boleh ponteng"

"Entahnya kau ni Fang. Nak suruh kawan baik aku ni ponteng sekolah pulak. Buatlah hari sabtu, ok sikit" kata Bella yang masih lagi marah dengan Fang sebab tidak pilih diri dia tetapi dia tenangkan sahaja diri dia

"Betul tu! Lily sokong sahaja!" kata Lily sambil angguk kepala dia

"Yelah yelah.. aku bincangkan dengan abang aku. Kalau dia ok, hari sabtu kau kena ada dekat depan rumah aku tepat pukul 9 pagi bukan 9 malam. FAHAM!"

"FAHAM LANDAK!" Lily terus tersengih tapi di dalam hati dia, tergelak sinis seperti dia ada rancangan tersendiri untuk kenakan Fang

* * *

Hari Sabtu sudah pun tiba. Tepat pukul 9, Lily sudah pun berada di depan pintu rumah Fang. Hati dia mula berdebar-debar kerana dia tidak tahu kemana Fang akan membawa diri dia nanti. Adakah tempat itu sangat menakutkan atau ke satu planet yang penuh dengan kepelikan. Dia hari ini telah bersiap sedia dengan memakai misai palsu, topi hitam, jaket hitam dan boleh dikatakan seluruh pakaian dia serba hitam. Lalu pintu rumah itu dibuka dan Idoli yang muncul dengan senyuman comel dia

"KAKAK PILI!" Idoli peluk Lily seerat-eratnya "Kakak Lily mesti tak sabar nak berdating dengan abang Fang kan"

"Errr.. sebenarnya.. KAKAK LILY TAK NAK BERDATING DENGAN ABANG LANDAK TU! KAKAK LILY NAK BERDATING DENGAN ABANG BOBOIBOY KU YANG SERBA COMEL TU!"

"Kasihan kakak Lily" Idoli lepaskan pelukan dia. Lalu dia keluarkan gula-gula perisa oren dari poket seluarnya "Nah, Idoli bagi kakak Lily"

"Thank you my sweet little Idoli!" Lily rasa terharu dengan pemberian dari Idoli "Kalau kakak Lily rasa bosan nanti, kakak Lily akan makan gula-gula ini"

"Good morning wahai si pelik" Fang telah munculkan diri di belakang Idoli. Hari ini dia nampak segak dan lain daripada yang lain "Hehehee.. datang pun kau. Ini menunjukkan kau tidak mahu aku gagal di dalam cabaran ini. Bagus bagus... aku bangga dengan diri kau wahai si pelik"

"Errr... Lily datang sebab Lily nak buat penilaian sendiri kalau landak ini bagus untuk berdating ataupun tidak.. heheheee" Lily ketawa kecil di situ bersama Idoli. Hati Fang sudah mula berapi-api tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia supaya tidak mengamuk di situ "Jom landak, kita mulakan dengan pergi bersarapan dahulu! Lily tengah lapar ni"

"Hmm... jom" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Aku akan pastikan kau akan rasa seronok lebih seronok dan lebih hebat daripada dating kau dengan Boboiboy dulu! HAHAHAA!"

"ERKK!" Lily terus peluk sebatang pokok yang ada di dalam kawasan halaman rumah Fang "TIDAKKK! LILY TAK NAK JADIKAN DATING INI LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOIBOY!"

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Kuasa bayang Fang terus ikat pinggang Lily "WOI! Kau jangan nak buatkan aku gagal dalam cabaran ini" Fang tarik tali bayang dia untuk lepaskan Lily dari pelukanya dari pokok itu "Isk, cepatlah! Aku nak bawa kau jalan-jalan ni!"

"TAK NAKKK! LILY TAK SANGGUP! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!" Fang tidak mengalah, dia tarik lagi sehingga Lily terlepas dari pelukan pokok itu. Lalu dia mengheret Lily untuk keluar dari halaman rumah "Uwaaaaaaa!" Tangan Lily masih terkapai-kapai untuk memeluk pokok itu

"Menangislah kau Lily.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Fang ketawa di situ seperti orang tidak betul "Aku akan menang dalam cabaran ini. Abang akan gagal dalam cabaran dia nanti.. HAHAHAAAA!" Lily terus berhenti menangis. Secara tidak langsung, dia tersenyum sinis di situ sambil relakan diri dia diheret oleh Fang menggunakan tali bayang

"Lily!"

"FAYE!" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Faye berlari ke arah dia bersama Stylobot "FAYE! MY BEST FRIEND! MEH TUKARKAN BAJU LILY!"

"OK! Stylobot, tukarkan baju Lily supaya nampak elegant dan menawan di mata Fang.. heheheee" Faye tergelak lagi apabila Fang tidak berhenti mengheret Lily jauh dari situ

"Ok Faye!" Stylobot terus tukarkan baju Lily. Penampilan dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang bergaya. Baju hitam dia berubah menjadi baju lengan panjang dan berwarna ungu cair. Seluar hitam bertukar menjadi seluar yang ada corak polka dot dan kasut dia berubah menjadi kasut sneaker. Misai palsu dia hilang dari hidung dia

"THANK YOU STYLOBOT AND FAYE!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah mereka berdua sambil diri dia diheret lagi oleh Fang

Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, seekor serangga dalam bentuk robot, mengekori Fang dan Lily. Robot serangga itu adalah ciptaan dari Emmy kerana Kaizo yang paksa. Dia ingin memantau cabaran adiknya. Jadi Emmy terpaksa meletakkan sejenis camera kecil pada robot serangga itu. Kaizo hanya melihat dari computer Emmy dan kawan-kawan adik dia menjadi juru hakim iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Bella

* * *

"Heheee.. berguna juga alat Faye ni. Tak perlu aku nak keretapi untuk pergi ke KL" kata Fang yang sangat berpuas hati dengan alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja. Ianya seperti teleport. Jadi amat beruntunglah Faye memilik alat itu. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah bangunan untuk membeli belah iaitu KLCC. Lily paling suka sekali apabila dia berada di dalam pusat membeli belah

"WUUUUUUUU! Jadi Fang bawa Lily dating shopping lah ni!" Lily tersenyum lebar di situ dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat pelbagai kedai yang ada di situ. Dia seperti berada di dalam sebuah syurga "YOSH! Faye telah bersetuju untuk pinjamkan Lily KAD KREDIT ALIEN!"

"ERK!" Terkejut Fang apabila Lily tunjukkan kad kredit milik Faye di depan muka dia "Baguslah tu, tak perlulah aku guna duit aku.. hehehee"

"Jom landak! Kita pergi shopping baju dulu!"

"Wei wei! Aku nak bawa kau tengok movie sahaja" Tapi Fang di hiraukan oleh Lily. Tangan dia sudah diheret oleh Lily untuk pergi ke kedai yang pertama

"Tak nak lah movie. Ini adalah peluang keemasan untuk menggunakan kad kredit alien ni. Sepupu landak, abang landak.. memang kaya raya tetapi landak seorang sahaja yang kosong.. hehehe.. rasa kasihan pula tapi takpe, LILY AKAN BELIKAN BAJU UNTUK LANDAK!" Lily sudah berikan berpuluh-puluh baju kepada Fang. Sehingga tidak nampak kepala Fang "Nanti landak pergi try ok. Lily cuma nak tolong landak supaya landak nampak lebih bergaya"

"Lebih bergaya daripada Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum sinis di sebalik timbunan baju

"ERK! Mana boleh lebih bergaya dari Boboiboy. Landak kena bawah sikit daripada Boboiboy tetapi atas sikit daripada abang Kaizo"

"Begitu pulak" bisik Fang "Wei, lepas ni kita pergi ke tempat lain. Menyesal aku bawa kau ke sini"

"Tak nak!" Lily dengan gembiranya, teruskan lagi melempar kesemua baju ke arah Fang

Orang yang ada di dalam kedai itu, tergelak melihat karenah Lily dan Fang. Ada yang gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lily tidak kisah kalau digelakkan kerana dia tahu apa yang dia buat sekarang ini iaitu memperbetulkan gaya penampilan Fang yang macam landak itu. Dia terbayangkan rambut Fang bukan macam landak tetapi seperti ala-ala pelakon jepun. Dia bayangkan Fang tidak memakai cermin mata tetapi memakai kanta mata dalam pelbagai warna. Lily masih lagi di dalam bayangan dia, Fang mula hendak larikan diri bersama baju-baju itu sehinggalah dia terlanggar seseorang

"Bakul untuk baju itu semua" kata pekerja itu

"Errrr..." Fang terpaksa masukkan kesemua baju tersebut di dalam bakul itu "Terima kasih" Fang tersengih kepada orang itu dan lalu dia mengambil bakul itu dari orang pekerja kedai itu

"WUUUUU! Baju blink-blink sesuai untuk landak" Fang melihat baju yang ditunjukkan oleh Lily tadi. Baju tanpa lengan tetapi mempunyai banyak manik berwarna hitam. Ada gambar Darth Vader di bahagian belakang baju tersebut "Hehehee... landak suka tak tengok Star Wars?"

"Err.. sukalah juga" Lily terus letak baju itu di dalam bakul "Aduh.. habis jahanam kad kredit Faye. Kalau abang aku tahu, mesti Faye kena hukuman. Dengan Lily sekali akan kena hukuman.. hehehee.. bagus juga dia orang kena hukuman latihan tempur.. MUAHAHAHAAA!"

"LANDAKKK! Pergi cuba baju semua ni dan skirt ni" Fang terus berikan renungan maut kepada Lily

"WOI! Tak kan aku nak pakai skirt labuh tu pulak" Lily hanya tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Ada juga nak kena keamukan aku ni nanti. Jagalah kau wahai katak pili!"

"Jangan risau, lepas ni popularity landak akan meloncat naik! Tapi bawah sikit daripada Boboiboy. Cepat pergi try baju-baju ni" Lily tolak Fang terus ke bilik persalinan baju "Lily pula nak cari baju Lily! YEAHHH!"

Setelah hampir 2 jam di dalam kedai Uniqlo, akhirnya mereka sudah selesai membayar kesemua baju yang dibeli oleh mereka berdua. Fang terpaksa pegang semua beg itu dan Lily mengheret Fang ke kedai lain pula

"Wei! Jomlah pergi ke tempat lain. Pergi zoo ke, tengok itik ke, tengok orang buat cake ke, pergi main laser tag ke, karaoke ke.. tak pun pergi-" Belum sempat Fang habiskan ayat dia, Lily berlari ke arah kedai kasut pula sambil heret Fang ke kedai itu dan lalu masuk ke dalam kedai kasut "WEI WEI!"

"Kasut baru untuk landak tak guna!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Lily hiraukan sahaja api kemarahan dari Fang. Dia periksa kaki Fang yang begitu besar itu dan terus mencari kasut yang sesuai untuk Fang "Aduh.. ini macam nak mendera aku dalam dunia shopping dia"

"Ala landak, sekali sekala.. bukannya selalu pun"

"TAPI HARI INI SEPATUTNYA AKU YANG BAWA KAU KE TEMPAT KITA NAK BERDATING! Bukannya terbalik..." Fang duduk di atas kerusi kedai itu dengan wajah masam dia. Orang yang ada di situ, hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang mengeluh di situ sambil fikirkan nasib dia "Adakah pilihan aku sebenarnya salah. Adakah sepatutnya aku bawa si Bella bukan si Lily"

"Abang ni player ke?" tanya seorang adik kecil yang ada di sebelah dia

"Bila masa abang ni player. Abang buat ni sebab abang terkena satu cabaran dari abang sendiri. Jadi abang tidak tahu apakah nasib abang nanti. Adakah abang akan gagal ataupun tidak di dalam cabaran ini"

"Ohhh... kalau begitu, bawalah girlfriend abang pergi makan ice cream"

"Hmm... dia bukan girlfriend abang tapi berangan nak jadi girlfriend kepada kawan abang iaitu Boboiboy" Fang boleh bayangkan kawan dia si Boboiboy menolak Lily sepenuhnya dan tidak akan menjadi kekasih hati Boboiboy buat selama-lamanya "HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Landak dah mula jadi gila" Lily gelengkan kepala "Jom landak, kita ke kedai yang seterusnya!"

"Aik, takde kasut yang sesuai ke?"

"Takde" Lily terus keluar dan mencari kedai yang seterusnya. Fang terpaksa ikut Lily dari belakang tetapi hati dia mahu sahaja tinggalkan Lily seorang diri di situ dan dia pula, lari pulang ke rumah

"Tapi.. mesti abang aku akan gagalkan cabaran aku ni"

Jauh dari situ, di dalam makmal Emmy. Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Emmy sedang sibuk menonton Fang berdating dengan Lily. Bella pun ada di situ juga dengan perasaan yang masih marah lagi kepada Fang. Faye tiada di situ kerana terpaksa temankan Idoli dan Rizu pergi menonton wayang iaitu sebuah film yang bertajuk Spiderman Homecoming

"Cabaran kau, gagal Pang. Sebab kau dibuli oleh Lily dan ikut kemana sahaja si pelik tu nak pergi. Bukan ke sepatutnya kau bawa dia pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menarik tapi jadi lain pula"

"Tapi abang Kaizo, dating dia orang belum habis lagi" kata Boboiboy

"Betul tu tapi berjayakah si Pang betulkan keadaan itu? Atau gagal" Kaizo mengusap dagunya

"SAYA HARAP SI FANG AKAN GAGAL DALAM CABARAN DIA!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Bella menjerit dengan penuh perasaan gembira "Biarkan dia gagal.. HAHAHAAA! GAGAL LAH KAU WAHAI SI LANDAK KENTANG GORENG BERASAP-ASAP!"

"Hmm.. suka pula kalau Fang gagal" Yaya gelengkan kepala "Kalau dia tak gagal, abang Kaizo nak bagi apa dekat Fang?"

"Aku akan tunaikan permintaan dia dan sekiranya aku yang gagal, aku tunaikan permintaan dia juga" kata Kaizo dengan suara yang begitu serius "Kalau dia gagal, aku akan bagi berikan hukuman berat dekat adik aku tak berapa nak betul tu"

"Abang dan adik, sama aje perangai" bisik Boboiboy. Lalu dia melihat balik apa yang Fang sedang lakukan sekarang ini. Fang kini sedang mengheret kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai pakaian kanak-kanak "Aik, apasal dia orang masuk kedai baju budak kecik pulak?"

Kembali ke pusat membeli belah iaitu KLCC, Fang perhatikan Lily asyik membelek-belek kesemua baju budak kecil yang ada di dalam kedai tersebut. Tangan Fang sudah penuh dengan plastik beg dan beg kertas. Semuanya adalah hasil membeli belah dari Lily seorang sahaja tetapi barang-barang itu bukan untuk Lily, kebanyakkannya untuk Fang, Rizu, Bella, Kaizo dan kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Mengikut kata Lily, Faye membenarkan guna kad kredit dia sebanyak mana yang dia mahukan. Maka dengan itu, Lily guna kad kredit tanpa ada hadnya

"Kau nak beli baju ni untuk Idoli ke?"

"Yelah yelah... kasihan dia takde baju baru. Asyik pakai baju yang sama ajelah. Sudahlah dia duduk jauh daripada keluarga tersayang dia.. betapa sedihnya si Idoli tu" Lily mula berdrama di situ "Kalaulah aku jadi Idoli, sudah tentu setiap malam aku akan menangis kerana terlalu rindukan keluarga aku. OH IBU! OH AYAH! ANAK MU SENTIASA MERINDUI MU! UWAAAAAA! Don't worry! Lily akan belikan sesuatu untuk keluarga Lily!"

"Sudah habis drama kau?"

"Belum lagi" Fang terus hantuk kepala dia dekat tiang kedai tersebut "Lily tak tahu nak beli apa untuk mereka. Adakah mesin untuk membuat ice cream atau belikan makanan sahaja untuk mereka? Tak pun belikan seekor kucing comel or or or..." Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan sebuah kotak kasut oleh Fang "Adeh, akhirnya.. kena ketuk juga dengan si landak"

"Sudah, aku nak pergi ke tempat lain" Fang terus keluar dari kedai itu dengan aura-aura kegelapan dia

"Wait for me! Ada satu lagi tempat Lily nak pergi sebelum kita balik!"

"BALIK?! Aku baru nak bawa kau pergi makan ice cream" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar apabila terdengar perkataan ice cream "Heheheee... suka pula kau yea"

"Tapi sebelum itu, KE KEDAI BUKU!" Lily terus bergegas ke kedai buku yang paling popular di situ iaitu kedai buku Kinokunya. Fang cukup teruja apabila terdengar perkataan kedai buku. Jadi dia berlumba lari bersama Lily untuk sampai dulu ke kedai buku tersebut tetapi malangnya Lily yang menang. Fang terpaksa berlari bersama beg-beg membeli belah dia yang menyebabkan dia kalah di dalam perlumbaan tersebut

"Wei, apa kata kau pegang separuh daripada beg ni. Penat aku pegang!" Lily abaikan sahaja jeritan dari Fang tadi "Aku bagi juga kuasa bayang aku dekat si katak pili ni"

"Hehehee... kasihan landak" Lily tunjuk buku kanak-kanak dekat Fang. Di depan muka buku itu ada seekor anak itik dengan ibunya "Kenapa dengan buku tu?"

"Buku ni rasa macam nak bagi dekat abang Kaizo. Dia kan peminat setia itik ataupun buku cara-cara untuk meluahkan perasaan cinta"

Kaizo dekat makmal Emmy, hampir hendak mencantas computer Emmy tetapi selamat kawan-kawan Fang dapat tenangkan Kaizo dengan berikan air minuman kegemaran dia iaitu teh hijau. Berbalik di kedai buku Kinokunya. Fang membelek-belek di satu bahagian buku yang bertemakan sci-fi. Kaizo dari jauh berharapkan adik dia belikan sebuah novel seram untuk dia. Semasa Fang sibuk memilih buku, dia tidak perasan dengan kehadiran seseorang dari belakang. Orang itu bukan Lily tetapi Lynna

"Fang, kamu buat apa dekat sini?" Fang terus pusingkan diri dia

"KAK LYNNA!"

"Fang lari dari rumah lagi ke?" tanya Lynna sambil mencekak pinggang

"Mana adalah kak Lynna. Fang tengah berdating dengan Lily" Fang mencari-cari Lily di situ tetapi entah kemana Lily menghilangkan diri "Hilang pulak si pelik tu"

"Aik, bila masa si Lily tu jadi kekasih hati Fang? Bukan ke dia minat dekat Boboiboy. Pelik akak"

"Sebenarnya kak Lynna, adik dating dengan katak pili tu sebab adik dapat cabaran dari abang"

"Oh, cabaran dating dengan Lily lah ni.. hehehee" Lynna tergelak sedikit di situ sambil gelengkan kepala "Akak berharap cabaran adik tidak akan gagal"

"Kak Lynna, abang ada hubungi kak Lynna ke?"

"Ada, dia cakap esok akak kena bawa popcorn" Lynna tunjukkan dua buah beg plastik kepada Fang "Akak belikan popcorn teh hijau dan juga popcorn perisa keju! Satu untuk abang kamu dan satu lagi untuk akaka. Tapi..itu sahaja yang abang kamu suruh bawakan esok. Mesti dia nak ajak akak berbincang tentang musuh kita yang sangat misteri tu"

"Atau sebenarnya nak dating dengan kak Lynna.. hehehee" bisik Fang sambil ketawa sedikit. Lynna melihat Fang dengan wajah kepelikan dia "Kak Lynna jangan risau tentang esok ok. Adik dapat rasakan abang akan berikan sesuatu yang istimewa yang dapat membuatkan jantung terhenti dalam beberapa saat dan pada saat itulah, sebuah cerita-"

"LANDAKKKKK!"

"KAU NAK APA PELIK! AKU BARU NAK BERCERITA, KAU DAH KACAU PULAK" Lily terus berhenti di depan Fang dengan badan dia sudah menggigil kerana takut dengan kemarahan Fang tadi. Orang-orang yang ada di situ, terkejut dengan jeritan Fang tadi. Lalu mereka sambung balik membelek-belek buku di situ "Maaf semua" kata Fang

"Ke-ke-kenapa landak marah Lily? Apa yang Lily telah lakukan terhadap landak?"

"Hehehe.. korang berdua ni, suka sangat cari pasal. Mesti sesuailah Fang berdating dengan Lily yea"

"KAK LYNNA!" Lynna terus tersengih apabila Fang dan Lily menjerit dekat diri dia

"Akak bergurau sahaja tapi-" Lynna terus senyap kerana dia terdengar suara jeritan orang ramai dari luar kedai buku itu

Lynna melihat di tepi tingkap kedai itu dan dia terkejut kerana ada askar robot itik menyerang orang awan di situ. Robot itik itu berbeza dengan robot itik yang mereka pernah hapuskan. Robot itik kali ini seperti pahlawan samurai. Mereka sangat laju dan tangkas sekali. Badan robot itu seperti manusia tetapi kepala mereka seperti seekor itik. Keadaan menjadi huru hara apabila ramai melarikan diri untuk selamatkan diri masing-masing atau orang-orang yang tersayang. Mereka mencari tempat untuk melindungi diri mereka. Lynna dan Fang begitu geram sekali dengan serangan tersebut. Aura-aura bayang Fang sudah mulai keluar dari kedua belah tangannya dan Lynna pula perlukan bantuan daripada rakan-rakan dia kerana dia tidak boleh berlawan dengan orang ramai ada di situ. Dia tidak mahu identiti dia diketahui orang ramai

"Kak Lynna, kita perlu hapuskan robot itu"

"Akak tahu, Fang" kata Lynna yang sudah menggenggamkan tangan dia "Fang jaga Lily dan orang ramai di sini. Biar akak sahaja yang pergi"

"Tapi..." Lynna sudah pun larikan diri untuk selamatkan keadaan "Hati-hati kak Lynna"

"Landak, kita perlu panggil abang kau untuk bantu kak Lynna" Fang tidak berkata apa, dia terus menghubungi abang dia. Hologram Kaizo terus muncul di jam kuasa Fang "ABANG KAIZO!"

"WOI! Jangan menjerit boleh tak" Lily terus tersengih kepada Fang "Abang! Kami diserang oleh musuh. Kami perlukan bantuan"

"Abang tahu, abang dalam perjalanan ke sana"

"Abang menghendap adik ke tadi?" Terus hologram Kaizo hilang di jam kuasa Fang "TAK GUNA PUNYA ABANGGG!" Lily mengusik-usik lengan Fang untuk berkata sesuatu "Kau nak apa?"

"Landak! Tengok tu!" Lily tunjuk ke arah luar tingkap. Orang ramai di luar kedai itu pengsan di atas lantai. Bukan sahaja di luar kedai, di dalam kedai juga ramai yang pengsan kecuali Fang dan Lily "Mana kak Lynna?" Fang pusingkan diri dia untuk mencari Lynna

"Kau ikut aku dari belakang. Jangan nak lari ke mana-mana pulak. Kita pergi cari kak Lynna" Fang berjalan secara berhati-hati supaya tidak terpijak dengan orang-orang yang sudah terbaring pengsan di situ. Mata Fang melihat satu per satu orang-orang di situ. Ada seorang ibu sedang memeluk anak kecilnya. Ada sekumpul kanak-kanak tersandar tidur di tepi rak buku dan ada juga tertidur di atas buku-buku yang terjatuh di atasnya

"Mungkin orang tu tengah nak ambik buku kot" kata Lily sambil ikut di belakang Fang. Mereka sudah menghampiri pintu utama kedai buku itu. Lynna belum lagi kelihatan "Mana kak Lynna pergi?"

"Aku tak tahu" balas Fang. Dia berhenti di tepi pintu yang luas itu. Robot-robot itik seperti samurai tadi itu juga turut hilang bersama Lynna "Kita kena hati-hati"

"Ok" balas Lily "Tapi kita nak ke mana?" Sebelum dapat menjawab, Fang ternampak salah seorang kawan baik Lynna iaitu Fairuz

"Itu kak Fairuz!" Fang berlari ke arah orang itu "KAK FAIRUZ! MANA KAK LYNNA?"

"TUNDUK CEPAT!" Fang dan Lily terus tunduk. Fairuz berhentikan sebuah serangan datang dari arah belakang mereka berdua. Bebola tenaga itu berhenti di tengah udara. Ianya seperti terapung di situ "Baik korang lari dari sini"

"Tapi.. mana kak Lynna?" tanya Fang lagi

"Dia tengah berlawan dengan robot itik tadi. Fang, gunakan alat kamu untuk lari dari sini. Biar akak dan kak Lynna sahaja uruskan robot itik itu"

"Tapi saya boleh tolong. Saya juga mempunyai kuasa" kata Fang. Secara tidak langsung bebola tenaga tadi mula bergerak balik. Ianya sudah menghampiri mereka tetapi Fairuz menggunakan kuasa dia iaitu dengan mengeluarkan sebuah dinding pelindung. Lalu bola tenaga itu musnah apabila terkena dinding pelindung itu "Itu salah satu kuasa akak ke?"

"Yea Fang. Akak mempunyai kuasa lain juga seperti kak Lynna tapi kuasa lain. Sudah, kamu berdua lari dari sini" Fairuz membawa mereka lari dari situ. Beberapa robot itik samurai muncul di hadapan mereka. Fairuz tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menyerang "Fang, gunakan kuasa kau"

"TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Robot-robot itik itu tercampak kebelakang dan terkena penghadang bangunan itu. Penghadang berkaca itu hancur berkecai dan menyebabkan itik-itik samurai itu terjatuh dari situ

"Woahhh! Dasyat tapi dia orang datang lagi!" Lily tunjuk ke arah kiri mereka. Robot itik samurai datang lagi ke arah mereka. Fairuz berhentikan pergerakan mereka. Itik samurai itu menjadi kaku seperti masa sudah diberhentikan "Dasyat kuasa kak Fairuz"

"Terima kasih" Fairuz pegang tangan Lily dan teruskan berlari dari tempat itu sebelum itik-itik samurai itu dapat bergerak semula. Fang tidak berlari bersama mereka. Dia ingin pastikan tiada itik samurai cuba mengekori atau mengejar mereka lagi

"Fang! Apa kamu buat dekat sini? Mana Lily?" Lynna muncul di sebelah Fang

"Dia ada dengan kak Fairuz. Akak, abang akan tiba tidak lama lagi. Dia akan bantu kita" kata Fang tetapi Lynna kelihatan tidak begitu gembira. Muka dia seperti sedang marahkan sesuatu "Kenapa kak Lynna?"

"Kamu harus lari dari sini" Lynna tidak menjawab persoalan Fang tadi "Cepat! Lari cepat"

"Kak Lynna hati-hati!" Fang tundukkan diri dia dan Lynna untuk elakkan diri mereka daripada serangan musuh "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Bola tenaga dapat dihapuskan dengan kuasa bayang Fang "Kenapa kali ini itik robot lain macam?"

"Mana akak tahu" kata Lynna

Mata Lynna terpandang dengan itik samurai yang berhenti tadi sudah mulai bergerak semula. Semakin ramai itik samurai dan semuanya mengelilingi Lynna dan Fang. Tangan Lynna sudah keluarkan bola api ungu dia untuk menyerang satu per satu musuh mereka tetapi sesuatu yang tidak dijangkakan berlaku terhadap mereka berdua. Itik askar samurai itu menghalakan tangan kanan mereka dan lalu keluarkan sebuah pancaran cahaya. Lynna terus tidak menyerang mereka, begitu juga dengan Fang. Mereka seperti terkena pukau dengan pancaran cahaya itu

"PANG! LYNNA!" Kaizo telah datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua "PEDANG TENAGA!"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"TUKARAN KERTAS!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Itik-itik robot samurai itu terus hancur berderai bagaikan kertas sudah dikotakkan begitu kecil sekali. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo terus kearah Fang dan Lynna yang masih lagi di dalam pukauan cahaya tadi. Mereka melutut di depan Fang dan Lynna

"Pang, bangun Pang.. kau ok tak?" Fang tidak menjawab. Diri Fang seperti tidak sedar dengan kehadiran abangnya di situ. Mata Fang seperti melihat sesuatu yang tiada di situ "Pang! PANG!" Kaizo peluk adiknya yang tidak menjawab dari tadi lagi "Pang! Kau jangan diam sahaja. Cakap sesuatu!"

"Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna pun macam Fang juga" kata Boboiboy. Mata Lynna pejam kelip pejam kelip seperti Picu "Abang Kaizo, kita kena hantar mereka ke makmal Emmy untuk pulihkan mereka"

"Ha ah, mereka seperti sudah hilang arah" Yaya rasa kasihan melihat keadaan Fang dan Lynna pada ketika itu. Kedua mereka tidak bercakap, hanya senyap sahaja. Tiba-tiba bahu dia dipegang oleh seseorang. Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lily dalam keadaan sedih. Di sebelah Lily adalah kawan baik Lynna iaitu Fairuz

"Lily, kenapa lu sedih?"

"Sedih sebab landak dan kak Lynna jadi mangsa mereka, Ying. Kenapa musuh kita kali ni kejam sangat" Ying dan Yaya bangunkan diri mereka dan lalu peluk Lily bersama "Lily tak nak tengok kawan-kawan Lily terseksa. Abang Kaizo buatlah sesuatu"

"Kau ingat aku akan duduk diam sahaja. Siang malam aku menyiasat siapakah ketua kumpulan logo itik. Lily si itik tu pun langsung tak nak bekerjasama" Kaizo menggenggam tangannya "Aku sampai tak tidur gara-gara si alien tak guna tu. Berani dia buat begini dekat adik aku dan dekat Lynna sekali. Aku akan hapuskan mereka"

"Ibu..."

"Pang?" Mata Fang berkelip-kelip. Tiba-tiba dia jauhkan diri dia dari abang dia sendiri "Pang? Kenapa tu?"

"MANA IBU? MANA AYAH!" Fang bangun dan terus lari dari situ "IBU! AYAH! IBU! AYAH! ADIK ADA DEKAT SINI" Kaizo terpaksa pergi mengejar adiknya. Lynna masih lagi tidak bercakap. Dia hanya melihat tangannya sendiri

"Macam mana ni? Fang ingat ibu dan ayah dia masih hidup"

"Tapi Boboiboy.. kalau Fang dah jadi macam tu, kak Lynna pula bagaimana? Tak kan dia pergi cari keluarga dia pulak" Gopal melihat Lynna tergelak sedikit apabila dia bermain-main dengan tangannya "Err... jangan cakap kak Lynna jadi gila pula"

"Tak kan sampai macam tu sekali" Lalu Yaya pegang tangan Lynna secara lembut "Kak Lynna, kak Lynna kenal tak siapa saya?"

"Hmmm... HANTU!" Menjerit Lynna dengan gembiranya "Kamu adalah hantu paling ayu sekali.. heheheee..." Dia ketawa di situ seperti orang gila

"Lynna! Bangun Lynna... ini bukan diri kau. Kau terkena sesuatu tadi.. Lynna!" Fairuz cuba bangunkan diri Lynna "Jom Lynna, kita balik. Aku akan sembuhkan kau nanti"

"TAK NAK!" Lynna tolak Fairuz sehingga jatuh "AKU TAK NAK BALIK RUMAH!" Dia terus larikan diri dari situ

"LYNNA!"

"KAK LYNNA!"

"Kita kena kejar kak Lynna!" Ying sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi mengejar Lynna tetapi dia di halang oleh Kaizo yang sedang mengangkat Fang dalam keadaan pengsan. Ada satu benjolan di atas kepala Fang "Aik, apa abang Kaizo sudah buat dekat dia?"

"Aku pergi ketuk dia dengan kuali besi. Jaga adik aku ni, aku pergi dapatkan Lynna" Kaizo baringkan adiknya di hadapan Boboiboy dan Gopal "Kalau dia bangun, sila ikat dia dan jangan bagi dia lari"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata mereka kecuali Fairuz. Kaizo sudah pun pergi untuk mencari Lynna yang sudah lari entah ke mana

"Kak Fairuz, macam mana nak bangunkan orang-orang yang tengah pengsan dalam shopping mall ni?" tanya Yaya

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau. Akak tahu apa yang akak perlu lakukan.. hehehee... kamu semua pergi kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Biar akak uruskan semua ini" Fairuz berikan senyuman kepada rakan-rakan Fang "Tentang Kaizo dan Lynna, mereka akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis dengan kapal angkasa Kaizo. Akak tahu korang semua datang ke sini dengan kapal angkasa dia kan sebab alat untuk pergi ke mana sahaja telah digunakan oleh Fang"

"Pandai kak Fairuz" kata Lily

"Biasalah, akak ni terlebih pandai.. hehehee.. sudah sudah, kamu semua pergi sekarang. Tentang Lynna tu, akak yakin Kaizo dapat jaga dan pulihkan dia" Lalu Fairuz kenyitkan mata dia kepada mereka

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lily sudah kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Fang ada bersama mereka tetapi dalam keadaan pengsan lagi. Mereka telah kurungkan Fang di dalam sebuah penjara kecil di makmal Emmy

"Ammy boleh ke pulihkan si landak ni?"

"Mestilah boleh! Emmy tidak akan mengalah untuk pulihkan abang Fely! Kalau Emmy gagal, Emmy akan tetap berusaha juga untuk mencari jawapannya! Tapi mana abang beruang dan kakak angsa?" Emmy periksa benjolan di kepala Fang. Lalu dia letak ubat "Tak kan dia orang kena tangkap dengan orang jahat pulak? ERK?!"

"Mana adalah Emmy, abang Kaizo sedang berusaha untuk bawa kak Lynna ke sini. Kak Lynna dan Fang terkena pancaran cahaya tadi. Entah kenapalah musuh kita ni obses sangat dengan cahaya. Karang aku lawan dia orang dengan kuasa solar aku, baru mereka tahu.. hehehee.. mesti terbaik punyalah"

"Wei, lu jangan cakap besar maa.. nanti kau juga yang kecundang" Boboiboy terus tersengih kepada Ying sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Maaf Ying, aku main-main aje tu tapi aku betul-betul serius dalam hal begini. Lepas satu serang, ke satu serangan. Dia orang tak kan berhenti selagi mereka tidak dapat apa yang mereka mahukan" Nada Boboiboy berubah menjadi serius "Tapi kalau kita kehilangan salah seorang daripada kita, aku memang tidak dapat maafkan mereka. Aku akan hapuskan mereka satu per satu. Mereka sudah melampau!"

"Tapi, macam mana kita nak cari mereka? Tak kan nak biarkan musuh kita datang ke sini baru kita bertindak?" tanya Gopal

"Abang badan besar jangan risau. Emmy ada bekerjasama dengan abang maskot, abang beruang dan kakak angsa untuk menjejaki musuh kita itu tapi setakat ini, hanya informasi dari kakak angsa ajelah" Wajah Emmy berubah menjadi sedih. Dia kembali senyap sambil tampalkan sehelai plaster di kepala Fang

"Takpe Emmy, abang pasti usaha Emmy, Lahap, abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tidak akan sia-sia. Emmy kan sama hebat seperti mereka juga" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasa dia "Yang kita tahu, mereka perlukan jam-jam kuasa ini untuk membuka dimensi lain"

"Abang oren kena berhati-hati, mereka akan mempergunakan sesiapa sahaja untuk dapatkan jam-jam kuasa itu. Tak tahulah kenapa Lily si itik tidak mahu beritahu siapa bekas big boss dia" Emmy sudah siap berikan rawatan di kepala Fang. Lalu dia bangun untuk keluar dari penjara itu

"Hmm.. kalau Lily cakap elok-elok dengan itik tu, mesti dia akan berikan jawapannya" Lily terus bersemangat "Lily akan bantu korang semua! LILY ADALAH LILY THE-" Dia berhenti bercakap kerana tangan dia dipegang oleh seseorang

"Ibu?" Terkejut Lily apabila Fang memanggil diri dia ibu "Ibu ke tu?"

"Lily bukan ibu kamulah! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily cuba lepaskan pegangan Fang tadi tetapi tidak berjaya "Landak dah silap orang ni"

"Landak? Kenapa ibu panggil adik landak. Ibu tak sayang adik ke?" Lily hampir nak pengsan di situ tapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa kasihan dengan kawan dia "Kenapa ibu pandang adik begitu?"

"Lily, baik kau layan aje. Kalau tidak, dia akan bertindak lebih ganas" bisik Boboiboy kepada Lily

"Yolah yolah, aku setuju sahaja dengan Boboiboy tadi"

"Tapi Ying..." Lily mula naik takut apabila Fang melihat dia dengan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang anak kepada seorang ibu "Apasal aku pula jadi mangsa dia? Apasal tak Yaya ke, Bella ke, kau sendiri ke"

"Mungkin sebab wajah Lily ada mirip wajah ibu dia" jawab Yaya yang ada di luar penjara itu "Sementara dia begitu, kau layan ajelah. Biar Emmy cari penawarnya" Hati Lily agak berat hati untuk melayan Fang seperti anak sendiri

"Ibu, adik lapar. Adik nak makan"

"Errr... jom kita ke dapur, Lily buatkan makanan sedap-sedap"

"Lily? Siapa Lily tu? Bukan ke nama ibu adalah Keiko" Fang garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa pelik "Ibu bergurau dengan adik ke?"

"Tak tak... nama ibu adalah LILY KEIKO BINTI AJAIB!" Boboiboy tergelak dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Lily tadi "Dan ini adalah ayah kamu iaitu.. psstt.. apa nama ayah landak?"

"Kai" balas Boboiboy

"Hah! Nama ayah landak adalah BOBOIBOY KAI BIN PELIK!" Boboiboy tergelak lagi

"Ohhh..." Fang percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Lily tadi "Jom ibu, kita masak sama-sama. Nanti ayah boleh rasa masakan kita" Dia terus peluk Boboiboy "Adik sayang ayah!"

"Fuh, selamat dia tak peluk Lily" bisik Lily sambil menarik nafas "Eh, abang Kaizo.." Lalu dia keluar dari bilik penjara itu bersama Boboiboy dan Fang

"Pang dan bangun?" Kaizo terus pergi peluk adiknya "Pang, kau dah ok ke?"

"Adik dah ok. Adik lapar. Ibu nak masakan untuk adik" Kaizo terus lepaskan adiknya dan lalu dia merenung jauh ke dalam mata adiknya "Kenapa abang?" Fang tersenyum di situ

"Pang, ibu dan ayah sudah lama tiada. Kau kena bangun, Pang"

"Abang Kaizo jangan, nanti Fang akan bertindak ganas" kata Yaya dengan penuh kerisauan "Fang nampak tenang bila dia panggil Lily ibu dia. Jadi kita biarkan sahaja" Kaizo angguk kepalanya

"Pang, kau pergilah makan dulu. Abang nak uruskan sesuai" Kaizo melihat Fang ikut Lily dan Boboiboy keluar dari makmal itu. Dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Lynna yang sedang bermain dengan botol-botol kosong "Emmy, kau sudah dapat ubat atau apa-apa jenis alatan untuk pulihkan mereka?"

"Belum tapi kalau kita gunakan batu permata hari itu, mungkin ianya dapat pulihkan mereka berdua"

"Mungkin juga tapi kalau kita gagal, kau terpaksa cari jalan lain. Aku sudah minta kawan Lynna untuk pulihkan dia pun, tetap gagal juga. Musuh kita ni betul-betul mencabar. Apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka akan maju ke depan, lebih jauh daripada kita sehingga kita sendiri tidak dapat menjangka bila mereka akan menyerang" Kaizo menghentak genggaman tangannya di atas meja makmal itu "Aku tidak akan mengalah. Aku akan cari mereka sampai dapat"

"Aku pun tidak akan mengalah.. heheheee... nak popcorn?" Lynna menghulurkan sebuah tin besar yang penuh dengan popcorn perisa teh hijau. Popcorn itu telah dibelikan oleh Lynna sewaktu dia berada di KLCC, sebelum serangan itu berlaku "Makan lah makan lah makan lah.. tapi kan.. bukan ke tadi ada tin popcorn lagi satu.. mana aku letak yea" Dia mencari-cari di atas meja itu

"Bukan ke kau letak dekat ruang tamu tadi" Muka Lynna terus berubah menjadi gembira

"Ha ahlah! Pandai lah kau ni.. sayang kau!" Lynna terus keluar dari makmal itu

"Kak Lynna pun masih tak betul juga. Rasa pelik tengok kak Lynna happy semacam, selalunya dia sopan aje" kata Yaya "Abang Kaizo, kalau kawan kak Lynna sendiri tidak boleh pulihkan dia dan Emmy pun gagal nak pulihkan mereka. Tak kan mereka akan menjadi begitu selama-lamanya" Kaizo pandang Yaya dengan wajah serius. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua satu jeritan dari luar makmal itu

"Kenapa tu?" Ying sudah lari keluar dari makmal itu untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Selepas itu dia kembali ke dalam makmal "Abang Kaizo! Kecemasan.. kecemasan!" Lalu Ying keluar balik

Kaizo, Yaya, Gopal dan Emmy berlari keluar dari makmal itu. Mereka terkejut apabila melihat Bella menangis di tepi kerusi sofa dan tangan dia cedera teruk. Muka dia penuh dengan kesan lebam. Ada sedikit darah keluar dari bibir tepinya. Boboiboy seperti sembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Fang dalam keadaan ketakutan dan sorok di belakang Lily dan Lynna pula, sorok di sebalik sofa dengan tangisan kecil dia. Popcorn-popcorn yang dibeli oleh Lynna, berterabur di atas lantai ruang tamu. Pintu rumah Emmy habis dimusnahkan oleh musuh mereka

"Apa yang berlaku ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Maafkan Bella... ini semua salah Bella..." Bella peluk lututnya sambil menangis teresak-esak "Dia orang.. dia orang.. dia orang jadikan diri Bella sebagai tebusan..." Yaya dan Ying terkejut. Mereka terus duduk di sebelah Bella untuk tenangkan diri kawan mereka

"Tebusan? Apa maksud kau?" tanya Ying

"Dia orang datang ke sini dan paksa kami serahkan jam kuasa kami. Kalau tidak, kita orang akan kehilangan Bella. Kalau kami berlawan balik, dia orang akan tetap..." Boboiboy tidak meneruskan bercakap lagi. Dia tidak mahu katakan perkataan itu "Maafkan saya, abang Kaizo tapi saya terpaksa lakukannya. Saya terpaksa berikan jam kuasa saya dan juga jam kuasa Fang supaya mereka kembalikan Bella kepada kami. Maafkan saya" Boboiboy terduduk di situ kerana menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tapi dia harus lakukan untuk selamatkan kawan mereka. Kalau tidak, Bella akan pergi buat selama-lamanya

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia hanya keluar dari rumah Emmy dalam keadaan senyap. Dia sebenarnya geram dengan perbuatan musuh mereka. Sanggup buat apa sahaja untuk dapatkan jam-jam kuasa itu. Sekarang dua jam kuasa sudah berjaya dirampas oleh mereka. Kaizo tidak benarkan musuh dia merampas lagi 3 jam kuasa. Dia akan berperang dengan musuh dia untuk merampas balik dua jam kuasa dan juga untuk menghalang mereka membuka pintu dimensi ke dunia lain

* * *

 **Hehehee... apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya? tunggulah update nya nanti dalam minggu depan.. hari selasa or rabu ok.. i need to rest T_T**

 **maaf tiada sesi membalas review hari ini**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	91. Perangkap

**Haluuuuu semua! How are you today? Semua sihat? sudah makan? hehee**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review dan sudi baca fanfic ini xD hehee..**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Perangkap**

"Bayangkan kita berada di atas awan sambil menikmati masa bersama. Aku dan kau bersembang mesra sambil fikirkan apa yang akan berlaku pada masa hadapan kita. Aku dari dunia lain, kau dari dunia lain. Kita berbeza tetapi perbezaan ini tidak dapat pisahkan kita berdua. Biarlah orang kata apa pun, aku tetap mahu bersama dengan kau. Hati aku terpikat dengan keayuan, ketegasan dan keberanian yang ada di dalam diri kau" Fang mengiringkan badannya untuk bersemuka dengan kekasih hatinya "Aku percaya yang kita akan bahagia buat selama-lamanya"

"PANGGGG!"

"Maaf yea. Nampaknya abang aku sudah memanggil diri ku ini" Fang membelai kekasih hati dia iaitu donut lobak merah yang ada di sebelah dia. Donut itu terbaring cantiknya di atas sepiring pinggan bercorak bunga "Abang aku tu risaukan dengan diri aku kerana jam kuasa aku sudah tiada" Lalu dia cium donut itu

"PANGGGG!"

"KEJAPLAH ABANG!" Fang bangun dari katilnya. Dia turun dari katil itu dan terus keluar dari biliknya. Dia tinggalkan donut lobak merahnya di atas katil untuk menjadi mangsa Shadow, Pikachu dan Lily si itik sebentar lagi. Mereka bertiga sudah lama perhatikan donut itu dari bawah meja belajar Fang. Apabila Fang sudah keluar keluar dari bilik, ketiga ekor haiwan itu terus menyerang donut lobak merah tersebut

"PANGGGG!" Panggil Kaizo lagi

"ABANG NAK APA?" Fang munculkan diri di tepi balkoni atas sambil melihat abangnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi berperang "Abang nak berperang seorang diri ke?" Fang turun ke bawah untuk pergi peluk abangnya

"Yea, abang ingin dapatkan jam kuasa kau dan jam kuasa kawan kau. Sebelum aku bertolak pergi, kau perlu minum air ni" Kaizo angkat tangan kanan adiknya dan lalu dia letakkan sebuah botol kecil di tapak tangan adiknya "Kau tu bukannya pulih sepenuhnya. Si Emmy hanya dapat berikan air formula ini supaya kau tidak menjadi tidak betul. Ingat, setiap 1 jam kau kena minum air ini"

"Baik abang ku" Fang terus meneguk air itu supaya diri dia stabil, normal dan tidak menjadi gila sebelum ini "Adik akan ingat tapi abang tak perlukan pertolongan ke?"

"Abang perlukan pertolongan dari Lynna tapi disebabkan keadaan dia seperti kau, jadi abang halang dia pergi" Kaizo melihat sebuah tin popcorn yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu "Kalau dia ikut, abang takut keadaan dia akan menjadi bertambah teruk"

"Ok abang, adik akan pantaukan keadaan kak Lynna nanti tapi abang hati-hati tau. Adik tak nak abang jadi mangsa yang seterusnya" Fang peluk abangnya. Air matanya mengalir sedikit. Dia mengesat air matanya "Adik akan tunggu kepulangan abang"

"Terima kasih. Kau pergi bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Abang perlu bertolak sekarang juga. Jaga diri kau elok-elok. Jangan merayap ke sana sini pula" Fang angguk sahaja "Faham tak apa yang aku katakan ni?"

"Faham abang ku yang terlajak macho" berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Hehehee... abang pun jaga diri. Adik tak naklah kehilangan abang. Nanti adik sunyi"

"Tak, kau tak kan kehilangan abang. Tapi... kalau abang sudah tiada, kau jangan ikut abang. Teruskan kehidupan kau di sini atau di tempat lain. Abang yakin, kau tak kan kesunyian nanti kerana kau mempunyai ramai kawan dan kau masih lagi mempunyai keluarga. Kau dah lupa ke si Faye tu, itu kan sepupu kau"

"Adik tahu tapi adik tetap rasa sunyi kalau abang tiada" Kaizo belai kepala adiknya. Kaizo balas balik pelukan adiknya tadi. Dia seperti tidak mahu lepaskan adiknya "Abang, bila semuanya sudah selesai. Abang bolehlah selesaikan cabaran abang nanti" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo lagi

"Itu yang kau fikirkan!" Kaizo terus lepaskan adiknya "AKU INGAT KAU NAK SURUH AKU BAWA KAU PERGI JALAN-JALAN KE, MAKAN DEKAT LUAR KE.. INI TIDAK, CABARAN ITU JUGA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN!" Fang tersengih di situ

"Ala.. mana adil kalau adik seorang sahaja yang menyahut cabaran abang tu tapi abang tak buat pun cabaran adik"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah. Abang akan buat cabaran kau tu nanti tapi cabaran kau tu.. GAGAL!" Berkecai hati Fang. Dia kecewa dan tidak percaya bahawa dia gagal di dalam cabaran itu

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

"Itu pun kau nak menjerit"

"Mestilah abang, adik mana pernah gagal dalam cabaran adik kecuali tahun lepas punya cerita.. hehehehe" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya dengan muka serius dia "Cabaran tahun lepas tu... adik tak gagalkan cuma adik jadi tak betul aje kan. Macam sekarang ni kan, adik kena minum air formula yang diberikan oleh Emmy setiap 1 jam. Tengok, adik ingat apa yang abang katakan tadi"

"Hmm yelah.. lepas ni kalau kau lupa, lepas tu entah siapa-siapalah kau pergi ingat orang tu adalah ibu kau. Sampai si pelik bagi nama tipu pun kau percaya juga. Nama kau jadi Landak bin Tak Betul pun, kau pergi percaya juga cakap si pelik tu. Ini abang naik risau tinggalkan kau dekat sini seorang diri"

"Err.. Faye kan ada. Kawan-kawan adik kan ada. Dia orang boleh tolong tengok-tengok kan adik" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar sambil tersenyum comel kepada abang dia yang masih lagi dengan seriusnya "Dia orangkan sayangkan adik yang kadang-kadang tak betul ni"

"Yea ke? Bukan ke mereka selalu nak larikan diri daripada kau bila kau tak betul" Fang tersengih pula kali ini "Abang pergi dulu daripada melayan kau ni. Kalau ada apa-apa berlaku, hubungi kak Lynna tapi jangan ganggu dia selalu"

Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya di ruang tamu. Fang hanya perhatikan sahaja. Dia seperti hendak berkatakan sesuatu tetapi mulut dia tertutup rapat seperti ada gam di bibirnya. Kaizo melihat adik dan selepas itu, dia membuka pintu rumah itu. Dia terkejut kerana ada seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah dia. Orang itu adalah Yaya

"Pang! Kawan kau datang"

"Siapa?" Fang terus ke pintu rumah dia untuk melihat siapakah kawan dia yang datang itu. Dia seperti abang dia, terkejut dengan kedatangan Yaya dalam pakaian sekolahnya "Err.. kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Biar aku teka, kau nak bagi biskut kau dekat adik aku ni sebab dia minat dengan biskut kau" kata Kaizo dengan penuh yakin. Muka Fang terus berubah menjadi hijau kerana rasa hendak pergi muntah. Yaya tersengih di situ kerana dia tidak membawa bakul biskut dia

"Bukan abang Kaizo, saya cuma nak bertanya khabar dekat Fang ni sebab musuh kita buatkan dia jadi tak berapa nak betul sangat"

"Aku ok aje, Yaya. Pasal aku jadi tak betul pun, kau sanggup datang ke sini sebab nak bertanya khabar sahaja" Yaya tersengih malu di situ

"Prihatin betul kau ni. Si Boboiboy tu takde pula nak jenguk-jenguk adik aku ni. Dia kena kurung dekat penjara Lily ke?" Fang dan Yaya tergelak di situ sambil bayangkan Boboiboy dikurungkan di dalam sebuah bilik yang ada dibawah tanah rumah Lily sambil menjerit untuk meminta tolong "Aku pergi dulu. Korang berdua, jaga diri elok-elok"

"Abang Kaizo! Abang Kaizo!" Idoli berlari dari dapur hingga ke pintu rumah dengan sehelai kertas "Abang Kaizo! Idoli nak bagi sesuatu"

"Idoli nak bagi abang apa?" Idoli menghulurkan kertas itu kepada Kaizo. Sebuah lukisan yang dilukis oleh Idoli sendiri. Gambar seorang kapten yang kuat sedang beraksi di galaxy. Walaupun lukisan itu tidaklah sempurna tetapi bagi Kaizo, ianya cukup membuatkan diri dia tersenyum sedikit "Terima kasih Idoli. Abang akan tampal dekat kapal angkasa abang"

"Sama-sama! Idoli yakin abang Kaizo dapat kalahkan mereka!" Tiada kesedihan di wajah Idoli tetapi hati dia, ada rasa sedikit sedih. Dia tidak mahu tunjukkan kesedihan itu kerana dia tahu, dia akan dapat berjumpa dengan Kaizo lagi selepas ini "Semoga abang Kaizo berjaya!"

"Terima kasih. Mana si Faye tu? Sudah merayap ke budak tu"

"Sudah. Awal pagi lagi dia sudah pergi ke rumah Bella. Budak kecik ni nanti, adik hantar dia dekat Kedai Tok Aba. Tunggulah kalau Emmy atau si pelik tu nak jadi baby-sitter untuk anak kucing ni"

"Ok, kau jangan lewat pergi ke sekolah pula. Abang pergi dulu" Kaizo mendongak ke langit. Kapal angkasa dia sudah pun tiba. Fang, Yaya dan Idoli melihat Kaizo sudah diangkat naik untuk masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu. Idoli melambai-lambai kearah kapal angkasa yang sudah terbang pergi

"Abang Fang! Jom hantar Idoli pergi ke kedai Tok Aba! Idoli tak sabar nak makan waffle yang takde chocolate!"

"Ok ok.. abang pergi tukar baju jap" Fang melihat Yaya sekejap "Kau main dengan dia sekejap. Aku nak bersiap-siap"

"Jom Idoli, kita main dekat luar. Sementara kita tunggu abang kamu pergi bersiap-siap" Yaya ajak Idoli untuk bermain kejar-kejar di kawasan halaman rumah. Fang terus ke bilik dia untuk menukar pakaian rumah dia ke pakaian sekolah dia. Fang rasa jangkal pula apabila dia melihat tangan kanannya tanpa jam kuasanya

"Macam mana aku nak mempertahankan diri kalau diserang oleh musuh. Hmm... aku harap tiada apa-apa yang berlaku nanti" kata Fang sambil membuka bajunya. Dia melihat dirinya yang keding itu di cermin dinding "Keding tapi aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy.. hehehee"

Fang tidak sedar dengan ketiadaan donut lobak merah dia yang ada di atas katil tadi. Donut itu telah habis dimakan oleh tiga ekor haiwan peliharaannya

* * *

"Lahap, kommander Kokoci ada hubungi kau?"

"Tiada kapten tapi aku ada dapat signal dari suatu tempat ruang angkasa. Aku rasa itu adalah signal jam-jam kuasa Pang dan kawan dia si Boboiboy tu" Lahap terus tunjukkan signal tersebut di skrin computer. Signal itu berada dari luar sistem galaxy mereka. Ianya jauh dari situ tapi Kaizo yakin, mereka akan dapat sampai ke situ dengan secepat mungkin

"Kita ke sana secepat mungkin. Aku ingin menuntut bela kerana perbuatan mereka terhadap adik aku dan juga Lynna"

"Baik kapten" kata Lahap. Dia tekan satu butang dan terus maju ke depan dengan sekilat pantas

Kaizo hanya duduk di atas kerusinya sambil perhatikan skrin di hadapannya. Keadaan di luar angkasa memang sunyi. Hanya dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelipan di ruang angkasa. Batu-batu asteroid berterbangan di sana sini. Lahap pandai mengawal kapal angkasa kaptennya sudah tidak terlanggar dengan batu-batu asteroid. Kaizo mula fikirkan keadaan adiknya. Dia cuma risaukan kalau adik dia terlupa hendak minum air formula itu. Dia takut kalau adik dia buat kerja gila atau percaya cakap seseorang sebulat-bulatnya. Dia risau juga tentang Lynna kalau tiba-tiba Lynna bongkarkan rahsia identiti dia sendiri kepada orang ramai. Kaizo memicit dahinya kerana terlampau banyak sangat berfikir. Lahap menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat riak muka kaptennya yang penuh dengan kerisauan

"Kapten, aku tidak mahu terlalu yakin sangat tapi aku pasti, jam-jam kuasa itu kita dapat rampas balik. Aku tahu kapten adalah seseorang yang tidak akan mudah mengalah"

"Terima kasih, Lahap" balas Kaizo

"Tentang Pang tu, kawan-kawan dia dan juga Faye, pasti mereka dapat jaga dia dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan Lynna. Mereka berdua pasti selamat dan tidak akan lakukan kerja gila"

"Entahlah Lahap. Semenjak aku tinggal di bumi, macam-macam perkara aku sudah mula risaukan. Kalau tidak, sebelum ini aku tidak pernah risau tentang Pang atau apa-apa perkara sekali pun. Agaknya aku sudah mula berubah semenjak itu"

"Aku juga perasan dengan perubahan itu, kapten" kata Lahap sambil memandu kapal angkasa itu "Sebelum ini, kapten terlalu pentingkan misi tapi sekarang ini, kapten lebih pentingkan adik kapten sendiri tapi pada masa yang sama, kapten tetap jalankan misi-misi kapten. Aku kagum dengan kapten, sebab itu aku sentiasa setia dengan kapten"

"Terima kasih Lahap. Diri aku sudah kembali kepada yang dulu, sebelum aku menjadi kapten. Kalau tidak, aku hanya pandang Pang sebagai prebet sahaja atau salah satu ahli kumpulan kita. Aku tidak fikirkan dia sebagai adik aku sebelum ini" Kaizo bersyukur kerana diri dia sudah sedar. Kalau dia terlambat sedar, entah apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Adakah dia akan melupai tentang adik dia dan teruskan sahaja diri dia sebagai kapten terhandal di galaxy

"Kita sudah semakin hampir, kapten"

"Bagus, aku tidak sabar untuk berdepan dengan ketua dalang rancangan dia ini" Kaizo tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menewaskan musuh-musuh dia. Lebih-lebih lagi ketua musuh itu "Aku harap, dia tidak akan lari kali ini"

"KAPTEN! KITA DI SERANG!" Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan Lahap tadi. Kapal angkasa mereka di tembak oleh kapal angkasa musuh-musuh mereka. Kerusi Kaizo bergetar-getar apabila terkena tembakan itu

"Lahap! balas serangan mereka!"

"Baik kapten" Lahap terus keluarkan beberapa peluru berpandu yang ada di kapal angkasa itu. Dia tembak ke arah sasaran musuh-musuh mereka. Hanya beberapa kapal angkasa musuh mereka yang berjaya diletupkan "Kapten, musuh kita terlalu ramai! Macam mana kapten?"

"Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni.. mereka seperti tahu kita sedang menuju ke stesen kapal angkasa utama mereka. Lahap, cepat panggil bantuan!"

"Tak perlu kapten, bantuan telah pun tiba" Kaizo melihat kapal angkasa TAPOPS sudah pun berada di situ. Mereka mengusir musuh-musuh mereka pergi dari situ. Skrin kapal angkasa Kaizo terus bertukar dengan imej bergerak Kokoci

"Kaizo! Jangan datang ke kapal angkasa utama mereka. Itu adalah perangkap"

"PERANGKAP?" Kaizo terkejut sehingga dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Yea Kaizo, nampaknya mereka telah hantarkan signal kepada kapal angkasa kau. Signal itu hampir menyerupai jam-jam kuasa budak-budak bumi"

"Bagaimana kommander tahu?" Kokoci terus buka spek mata hitam dia dan lalu dia berkata

"Aku telah menghantar Laksamana Tarung dan pasukan dia untuk periksa kapal angkasa itu. Aku tahu kau akan pergi ke kapal angkasa itu tapi mereka hanya pasangkan perangkap untuk menangkap kau dan untuk alihkan perhatian kau. Selepas itu, mereka boleh serang adik kau dan kawan-kawan adik kau di bumi. Mereka mahukan lagi 3 jam kuasa dari kawan-kawan adik kau. Baik kau pergi balik ke bumi dan lindungi mereka. Biar kami jalankan kerja kami di sini. Sekiranya kami sudah dapat informasi tentang musuh kita itu, aku akan beritahu kau secepat mungkin"

"Terima kasih kommander"

"Sama-sama. Kau juga harus hati-hati di bumi. Aku takut musuh kita ada yang menyamar untuk mendekati adik kau dan kawan-kawan adik kau juga. Satu lagi, tentang Fang dan Lynna.. aku telah menghubungi Professor Falcon, dia akan bantu untuk pulihkan mereka berdua. Nanti dia akan hubungi kau"

"Terima kasih kommander kerana banyak bantu aku dalam misi ini"

"Jangan risau Kaizo, aku akan bantu kau kerana kau banyak bantu aku sebelum ini dan kau juga adalah kapten terkuat di seluruh galaxy" Kokoci pakaikan semula spek cermin mata hitam dia "Kau pulang ke bumi, biar aku selesaikan musuh-musuh kita ni. Aku dapat rasakan mereka memasang perangkap untuk dapatkan jam-jam kuasa yang lain. Hati-hati Kaizo" Imej bergerak Kokoci terus bertukar kepada permandangan luar kapal angkasa mereka. Kaizo dan Lahap melihat beberapa kapal angkasa musuh mereka musnah akibat di serang oleh ahli-ahli pasukan TAPOPS

"Lahap, mari kita pulang"

"Macam sekejap sangat aje misi kita ni" kata Lahap "Kapten tak nak singgah ke mana-mana ke?"

"Atau sebenarnya kau yang nak singgah di mana-mana planet" Lahap terus tersengih di situ sambil pandu kapal angkasa kapten dia "Sudah, jangan nak buang masa. Terus ke bumi. Aku ingin lihat keadaan adik aku sekarang ini"

"Baik kapten"

* * *

Yaya mulai perasan dengan perubahan terhadap Fang. Semenjak tadi Fang asyik nyanyikan lagu kanak-kanak yang dia tahu. Semasa mereka hantar Idoli di kedai Tok Aba, Fang nampak biasa sahaja tetapi selepas itu, Fang mula menjadi tidak normal

"Fang kau ok ke?"

"Nama aku landak lah" kata Fang yang tersenyum seorang diri

"Err.. nama betul kau Fang bukan landak. Lily saja nak kenakan kau Fang"

"Tapi tapi tapi.. nama aku landak! Ibu aku cakap nama sebenarnya aku Landak bin Tak Betul" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Aku adalah landak dari planet landak! HAHAHAA!"

"Kau dah minum air formula yang abang kau bagikan ke?" Yaya mulai risau dengan perubahan Fang yang sudah tidak betul itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat Yaya "Err.. ke-kenapa kau tengok aku begitu?"

"Sebab.. SEBAB.. kau kawan baik aku dan yang paling baik sekali diantara kawan-kawan kita. Jadi, kalau aku minta donut lobak merah, mesti kau bagi. Betul tak?"

"Boleh aje aku bagi tapi sebelum tu, kau kena minum air formula tu" Yaya berharap sangat Fang akan minum air formula itu. Botol kecil itu telah dikeluarkan dari poket seluar sekolah Fang oleh Fang sendiri "Hah, kau minum dulu, baru aku bagi donut lobak merah"

"TAK NAK!" Fang terus larikan diri sambil melemparkan botol kecil itu ke dalam longkang

"FANG! TUNGGU!" Yaya sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Fang yang tidak betul itu "Susah betul nak suruh dia minum.. kuasa apungan gravity!" Botol kecil tadi terus naik. Ianya basah kerana termasuk di dalam air longkang tetapi air itu tidak masuk ke dalam air formula tersebut "Aku kena minta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan kita" Dia terus terbangkan diri bersama botol kecil itu. Yaya mencari Fang di setiap kawasan perumahan itu tetapi dia gagal menjumpainya

"Yaya! Lu cari siapa?" Yaya pandang ke bawah. Kawan baik perempuan dia ada di situ, dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Ying mendongakkan kepala dia untuk bercakap dengan Yaya

"Aku tengah cari Fang, ada nampak dia tak?"

"Aku tak nampak dia. Kenapa lu cari dia?" Ying terus tersenyum seperti ada sesuatu yang dia tahu

"Sebab dia belum minum air formula lagi. Kau tahukan apa akan terjadi nanti"

"ERK! KITA KENA CARI DIA CEPAT!" Ying terus pecutkan diri dia untuk mencari Fang "NANTI HUBUNGI AKU KALAU KAU JUMPA DIA"

"Ok!" Yaya teruskan pencarian dia "Mana kau pergi ni Fang" Dia terbangkan diri dia ke arah pantai pula. Fang selalu berada di pantai kalau pemikiran dia bercelaru atau dia ada apa-apa masalah. Jadi Yaya terus ke situ pula. Setelah tiba di pantai, dia melihat keadaan pantai itu. Tiada Fang tetapi hanya ada beberapa pengunjung sahaja yang bergembira dengan teman mereka atau sanak bersaudara mereka

"KAKAK YAYA!" Yaya terus melihat ke bawah "KAKAK YAYA CARI SIAPA?" Lalu Yaya turun ke bawah untuk tanya kepada Rizu

"Akak cari Fang. Kenapa Rizu tak pergi sekolah hari ni?"

"Pizu ada check up dekat hospital tadi. Jadi Pizu terpaksa ponteng sekolah tapi takpe, doktor ada bagi surat sakit untuk cikgu kelas Pizu. Kakak Yaya cari abang Fang yea, Pizu tak nampak pula abang Fang dekat mana. Kenapa?"

"Takde apa Rizu. Akak pergi dulu tapi Rizu jangan risau apa-apa ok" Yaya terus kembali terbangkan diri dia. Sebenarnya Rizu tidak tahu tentang kejadian hari itu. Mereka tidak mahu Rizu tahu kerana tidak mahu dia bimbang tentang abang kesayangan dia. Idoli tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi dia janji akan rahsiakan perkara itu daripada Rizu "Maafkan akak, Rizu tapi ini untuk kebaikan Rizu juga" kata Yaya. Mereka tidak mahu Rizu terlampau risau sangat sehingga menyebabkan penyakit dia menyerang jantungnya

"FANG! OH FANG!" Yaya menjerit nama Fang sambil melihat keadaan di bawah. Fang masih lagi tidak dijumpai olehnya "Mana budak ni pergi" Dia rasa ingin mengalah tetapi disebabkan Fang tidak begitu pulih sangat, dia tidak mahu duduk diam sahaja. Dia tetap akan mencari Fang sampai dapat. Dari pantai, dia terus ke bandar

"HAH! Mesti si Fang ada dekat kedai donut kegemaran dia tu" Dengan penuh harapannya, Yaya terus ke kedai donut. Tekaan dia memang betul. Fang ada di tepi tingkap sambil penyekkan muka dia dekat tingkap "FANG!" Dia terus mendarat di sebelah Fang

"Donut lobak merah!" Air liur Fang meleleh keluar di tepi bibir dia "Aku nak donut lobak merah tapi orang tu kata, duit aku tak cukup. Tolong belikan boleh? Nanti landak bayarkan balik. Tak tahulah kalau ibu nak berikan duit ke tak.. hmm.. landak sedih" Fang terduduk di situ dengan mukanya bersedihan

"Eh takpe, kau tak perlu bayar balik. Biar aku sahaja yang belanja kau. Fang jangan sedih ok"

"Landaklah.. nama aku landak bukan Fang"

"Lily punya kerjalah ni" bisik Yaya dengan perasaan geram dia tetapi dia tak naklah ada perasaan dendam terhadap Lily kerana mereka adalah kawan "Ok ok.. Fa-landak, Yaya belikan satu donut lobak merah dan landak kena janji dengan aku, yang kau akan minum air formula ini"

"Ok" Fang angguk kepalanya "TAPI SEBELUM ITU!" Lalu dia berdiri di situ dan lari ke tempat lain sambil tunjuk sesuatu di langit "AKU NAMPAK KAPAL ANGKASA ABANG AKU! ABANG! ABANG! ABANG!" Yaya terus mendongak ke langit. Terkejut dia melihat kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah kembali ke bumi

"Eh, apasal sekejap sangat abang Kaizo pergi? Ada apa-apa yang terjadi ke?" Yaya terpaksa terbangkan diri dia lagi sekali untuk dapatkan Fang balik semula. Dia terbang ke taman rekreasi Pulau Rintis. Di situlah Fang berlari tadi "FANG! FANG!"

"ABANG! ABANG! ABANG!" Fang melompat-lompat di tepi pokok bunga sambil melihat kapal angkasa abangnya. Yaya semakin takut pula kalau Fang buat benda pelik-pelik untuk memanggil abangnya "ABANG DAH SAMPAI! LANDAK SANGAT SUKA!"

"ERK!" Yaya terus mendarat di tepi Fang

"Yaya! Abang aku dah sampai!"

"Err.. Fang, baik kau minum air ni cepat" Yaya hulurkan air formula itu kepada Fang tetapi lagi sekali, Fang terus larikan diri "FANGGG!"

"LANDAK TAK NAK MINUM!"

"Aduh, kena kejar dia lagi tapi selamatlah aku boleh terbang. Takdelah aku penat sangat.. hehehee" Yaya kembali terbang balik ke langit. Dia melihat Fang sedang mengejar kapal angkasa abangnya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti "Kenapa abang Kaizo tak turun dari kapal angkasa dia?.. JANGAN JANGAN ITU ADALAH KAPAL ANGKASA MUSUH!" Yaya terus pecutkan diri dia "FANG! LANDAK! JANGAN KEJAR KAPAL ANGKASA TU!"

"ABANG! ABANG DAH BALIK!" Fang masih lagi mengejar kapal angkasa itu dengan gembiranya "ABANG! TENGOKLAH ADIK ABANG YANG COMEL NI! ADIK COMEL MACAM LANDAK! SEBAB ITU NAMA ADIK IALAH LANDAK! IBU YANG BERIKAN NAMA TU DEKAT ADIK!"

"FANG! ITU BUKAN KAPAL ANGKASA ABANG KAU!" Yaya mulai nampak kapal angkasa Kaizo berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu ianya menjadi sebuah kapal angkasa yang Yaya tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Satu pancaran cahaya menyuluh di atas tubuh badan Fang. Ianya mahu mengambil Fang dari "FANG! HATI-HATI"

"ABANG ABANG!" Fang masih lagi melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Seluruh kawasan taman itu menjadi huru hara apabila orang-orang di situ menjadi cemas akibat kapal angkasa itu. Semuanya lari ketakutan tetapi ada juga yang sempat berselfie dengan kapal angkasa tersebut. Badan Fang mula diangkat naik "Heheheee! Abang nak bawa adik pergi berjalan-jalan!"

"FANG!" Yaya dengan begitu pantasnya. Dia terbang dan menolak Fang keluar dari saluran cahaya itu. Dia juga sempat keluar dari cahaya itu. Mereka berdua terjatuh di tepi sebuah batu gazebo yang ada di dalam taman bersebut

"Kenapa Yaya tolak aku? Itu kan kapal angkasa abang aku"

"Bukanlah Fang! Itu kapal angkasa musuh"

"Nama aku landak bukan Fang!" Yaya seperti mahu hempuk kepala Fang dengan batu tetapi dia sabarkan diri dia "Musuh? Bukan abang aku ke?"

"Bukan.. musuh kita datang balik ke sini untuk dapatkan jam kuasa aku, Ying dan Gopal. Kau pula kena minum air formula ni supaya kau dapat bantu aku" Yaya hulurkan botol kecil kepada Fang "Kau jangan lari lagi ok. Minum air ni sebab abang kau yang suruh. Dia nak kau pulih tapi kau belum pulih sepenuhnya"

"O-ok" Tangan Fang tergetar-getar untuk ambil botol air formula itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendongak ke langit kerana dia nampak askar-askar robot itik samurai keluar dari kapal angkasa itu dan turun ke bumi "ITIK! ITIK!"

"Hah?!" Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia pusingkan badan dia untuk melindungi Fang "Jangan dekat, kalau tidak.. aku akan hapuskan korang" Robot itik samurai itu abaikan amaran dari Yaya tadi. Mereka keluarkan pedang mereka jenis katana. Yaya menelan ludah kerana pedang itu tajam luar biasa "Landak, kau lari dari sini"

"Tak nak.. landak tak nak kawan landak seorang diri dekat sini. Landak akan minum air itu" Fang mencapai botol air itu dari tangan Yaya dan terus dia minum sekali teguk. Pemikiran dia kembali menjadi seperti biasa "Yaya, kau hubungi Ying dan Gopal cepat!"

"Ok" Yaya terus menghubungi Ying dan Gopal menggunakan jam kuasa dia. Agak lama untuk mereka menjawab panggilan Yaya "Mana dia orang ni"

"YAYA! HATI-HATI!" Sebuah robot itik samurai sudah melompat dan mengangkat pedang katana dia untuk menyerang Yaya. Fang menolak Yaya ketepi supaya tidak terkena pedang tersebut. Pedang tajam itu hampir terkena Fang tetapi dia telah diselamatkan oleh seseorang iaitu Momoki

"Momoki?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat Momoki menghalang serangan itu dengan pedang dia sendiri. Pedang Momoki dan pedang robot itik itu bersilang

"Cepat lari dari sini. Panggil Kapten Kaizo secepat mungkin dan juga kawan-kawan kau" kata Momoki dengan nada serius dia. Fang tidak berganjat dari situ. Dia mahu menolong Momoki tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kuasa sekarang ini. Mungkin dengan kuasa penembus dia dapat membantu Momoki

"Yaya, kenapa?" Hologram Ying terus timbul di jam kuasa Yaya "Kau sudah jumpa Fang ke?"

"Sudah Ying tapi kami di serang oleh musuh! Panggil Gopal tapi jangan bawa Boboiboy. Dia takde jam kuasa. Kita orang dekat taman Pulau Rintis, dekat dengan bandar"

"Ok!" Yaya terus tutup Hologram Ying

"Yaya, bawa lari Fang dari sini" kata Momoki sambil menolak musuh itik samurai mereka. Dia melibas-libas dengan pedang dia "CEPAT!"

"Tapi.. Momoki macam mana?" Yaya terus nampak senyuman menggoda Momoki yang sedang berlawan dengan penuh gaya. Tiba-tiba hati dia terpaut dengan senyuman itu "Ok, aku akan jauhkan Fang dari sini. Nanti aku datang balik"

"Cheh, dengan senyuman aje, si Yaya boleh terima arahan dari si kasanova ni" Badan Fang terperangkap di dalam kuasa pink Yaya "Wei, aku boleh lari sendirilah!"

"Tak perlu, biar aku bawa kau ke tempat yang selamat!" kata Yaya

Fang rasa pelik pula melihat Yaya senyum semacam sambil terbang membawa diri mereka jauh dari taman itu. Lalu dia melihat kebelakang. Momoki berlawan bersendirian. Kekuatan dan ketangkasan Momoki seperti abang dia. Fang memang tidak dapat nafikan tentang perkara itu. Hati dia sejuk sedikit melihat seseorang ataupun alien yang berusaha untuk menjadi baik. Ianya seperti kisah Ratu Lily tetapi dia berharap, tiada apa yang berlaku terhadap Momoki nanti. Makin lama makin jauh dia dan Yaya dari taman itu. Dari jauh itu juga dia boleh lihat Ying dan Gopal sudah datang untuk membantu Momoki

"Yaya, maaf sebab aku tak dapat nak tolong mereka" kata Fang di dalam bola kuasa Yaya

"Takpe, bukan salah kau tapi salah musuh kita. Dia orang bertindak lebih licik dan lebih pantas daripada kita. Aku tak tahulah kalau abang kau tentang serangan kali ini"

"Mesti dia akan tahu. Mesti punya"

"Kau nak bawa aku ke mana ni?" Fang melihat diri mereka sudah terbang di kawasan perumahan "Kedai Tok Aba ke?"

"Bukan, aku nak bawa kau ke makmal Emmy. Situ lebih selamat. Aku tahu Emmy belum balik dari sekolah lagi tapi Emmy berikan kita kebenaran untuk masuk ke dalam makmal dia kalau ada kecemasan. Mungkin kita boleh hubungi abang kau menggunakan computer Emmy" Lalu Yaya mendarat di hadapan rumah Emmy bersama Fang. Mereka tidak terkejut melihat Boboiboy ada di situ juga "Eh, kau pun ada dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, aku baru sahaja sampai. Ying suruh aku ke sini. Apa yang berlaku tadi?"

"Serangan musuh si itik samurai tu. Dia orang datang lagi. Aku harap jam kuasa Ying dan Gopal tak kena rampas oleh dia orang" Fang menjadi risau di situ. Diri dia sudah dilepaskan oleh Yaya. Bola kuasa Yaya sudah pun hilang "Jom kita ke makmal Emmy dan hubungi abang aku"

"Apasal tak guna jam kuasa Yaya aje?" tanya Boboiboy kepada mereka berdua. Fang dan Yaya terus tersengih di situ "Hmm.. cakap ajelah korang malas nak guna jam kuasa dan nak guna computer besar aje"

"Takdelah, kalau tak dapat hubungi jam kuasa abang Kaizo, kita boleh terus hubungi ke kapal angkasa dia" jawab Yaya. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam halaman rumah Emmy dan terus ke pintu rumah "Sudahlah, kita tidak banyak masa" Yaya mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan secara tidak langsung, sebuah adroid berbentuk manusia membuka pintu itu. Dia pelawa mereka masuk ke dalam

"Mahu gunakan makmal cik Emmy?" tanya adroid tersebut

"Ha ah, kita orang nak hubungi abang Kaizo" balas Boboiboy

"Kalau begitu, biar saya bantu kamu semua untuk menghubungi kapal angkasa dia. Mari ke makmal Emmy" Adroid itu terus ke pintu rahsia untuk ke makmal Emmy "Apa yang berlaku di luar sana?"

"Serangan musuh" jawab Fang "Kami diserang lagi sekali"

"Robot datang menyerang lagi? Baiklah, saya akan hubungi Kapten Kaizo dengan segera" Adroid itu tidak membuang masa lagi. Dia terus ke computer Emmy. Jari jemari dia sangat pantas menekan butang-butang di papan kekunci. Skrin computer terus munculkan wajah Lahap yang berada di dalam kapal angkasa

"Eh, Pang.. kenapa hubungi aku?"

"Lahap, kenapa tu? Pang ke yang menghubungi kita?" Mereka terdengar suara Kaizo dari latarbelakang skrin computer itu. Lalu Kaizo muncul di dalam skrin itu "Kenapa? Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Abang! Abang pulang cepat.. mereka serang lagi" Kaizo pejamkan mata dia seketika sambil menggenggamkan tangan dia. Fang boleh lihat abang dia sedang mengawal kemarahannya "Abang dekat mana? Abang sudah sampai kapal angkasa mereka ke?"

"Tak, abang terpaksa berpatah balik kerana mereka telah pasang perangkap untuk tangkap abang. Kau tunggu di situ, abang akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jangan keluar dari makmal Emmy, kau pun sama, Boboiboy" Skrin itu terus menjadi hitam

"Isk, sakit hati aku" Fang pula menggenggamkan kedua belah tangannya "Kalau aku dapat tahu siapa mastermind dalam semua hal ini, memang aku seksa dia secukup-cukupnya!" Dia seperti ingin mengamuk di dalam makmal itu "Kalau abang aku tak tahu tentang perangkap tu, sudah tentu abang aku akan menjadi mangsa seksaan dia orang. Sudahlah aku belum baik pulih lagi"

"Sabar Fang, kita orang pun geram dengan musuh kita kali ini. Lambat lanun, kita akan tahu juga siapakah mereka nanti" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang "Kita akan bersatu untuk musnah mereka dan paling penting sekali, menghalang mereka untuk membuka pintu dimensi ke dunia lain" Fang angguk kepala dia sambil melihat kawan baik dia. Yaya tersenyum melihat persahabatan diantara mereka berdua

"Aku rasa, si Bella, Faye dan Lily mesti nak bantu kita. Tengoklah sebelum ini, mereka pasti ada untuk berikan bantuan kepada kita" kata Yaya "Kita dalam kesusahan pun, bantuan akan tetap datang dalam apa jua bentuk pun" Mereka bertiga terus berikan senyuman sesama sendiri

"YAYA! FANG! BOBOIBOY!" Suara Ying timbul di dalam makmal itu "Kami perlukan bantuan!"

"Kenapa tu?" Boboiboy terus bergegas ke arah Ying yang sedang menolong seseorang iaitu Momoki "Kenapa ni? Apa yang terjadi? Musuh kita sudah lari ke?"

"Bukan Boboiboy, dia orang dah naik ke angkasa lepas sebab dia orang sudah berjaya rampas jam kuasa kita orang" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih "Momoki kena belasah teruk tadi"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya terkejut dengan pendarahan yang berlaku di badan Momoki. Bahu dia tercedera, muka dia penuh dengan kesan luka, bibir dia ada kesan darah, kaki dia tidak bawah bergerak dengan sempurna kerana dia terkena tikaman pedang katana tadi dan dia sendiri hampir hendak pengsan di situ. Dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera. Adroid itu pergi membantu Gopal dan Ying untuk mengangkat Momoki ke sebuah katil rawatan. Ying dan Gopal juga perlukan rawatan. Kaki dan tangan mereka penuh dengan kesan luka. Cermin mata Ying sedikit retak

"Mimiko tahu tak tentang abang dia?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia tahu maaa, dia ada dekat situ tadi untuk tolong kita orang. Lepas sahaja kita orang sampai, dalam beberapa minit begitu baru dia sampai tapi lepas tu Mimiko terpaksa bawa lari Rizu. Kebetulan Rizu ada lalu dekat situ, jadi kita orang suruh Mimiko bawa Rizu ke tempat yang selamat"

"Rizu tak terkena apa-apa kan?" Fang mula rasa cemas. Dia tidak mahu ada kesan luka dekat badan Rizu. Dia tidak mahu Rizu masuk hospital lagi akibat serangan musuh

"Dia ok, jangan risau" balas Ying "Tapi jam kuasa kita orang pula yang sudah kena rampas. Sekarang tinggal Yaya punya seorang sahaja" Ying terasa sakit di bahu kanannya. Dia melihat bahunya, ada kesan darah di bajunya

"Tinggal aku seorang sahaja?" Ying angguk kepalanya kepada Yaya "Aku kena berhati-hati lepas ini"

"Aku rasa, mereka telah alihkan perhatian abang Kaizo untuk dapatkan jam-jam kuasa kita tapi hanya Yaya seorang sahaja mereka tidak dapat. Pandai betul dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Dah kata orang jahat, mestilah pandai. Kita pun kenalah lagi pandai daripada dia orang tapi dia orang pulak terlebih pandai" mengeluh Gopal. Dia melihat adroid tadi merawat Mimiko yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri di atas katil "Sampai bila dia orang akan berhenti menyerang kita?"

"Sampai dia orang dapat jam kuasa yang terakhir" kata Fang. Yaya sudah pegang jam kuasa dia. Perasaan dia sudah mulai rasa takut. Hanya tinggal dia seorang sahaja yang mempunyai jam kuasa "Kita orang akan melindungi kau, Yaya. Kita orangkan kawan baik kau. Sebagai kawan baik kau, aku tak kan benarkan sesiapa cederakan kau atau sesiapa pun"

"Tapi kalau keadaan bertambah buruk, aku terpaksa serahkan jam kuasa ini kepada mereka" Suara Yaya berubah menjadi sedih. Air mukanya tidak begitu gembira. Ianya seperti seseorang telah mengambil kegembiraan itu dari diri Yaya

"Habis tu, tak kan kau nak biarkan mereka menang. Mesti ada cara lain" marah Boboiboy "Aku tak kan biarkan mereka menang. Kita harus mempertahankan jam kuasa Yaya dan pada masa yang sama, kita rampas balik jam-jam kuasa kita semua"

"Kalau dia orang sudah berjaya pun, kita mesti ada cara untuk menghalang mereka untuk membuka pintu dimensi itu. Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna mesti ada rancangan punya. Mereka selalu ada rancangan yang tersendiri" kata Ying

"Kalau dia orang ada rancangan pun, aku tetap akan melindungi jam kuasa Yaya. Itu adalah jam kuasa yang terakhir dan bagaimana kalau abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tidak dapat tutup atau menghalang musuh kita tu nanti. Galaxy ini, dunia ini, akan ditakluki oleh mereka. Aku tak naklah perkara itu berlaku"

Semua terdiam di dalam makmal itu. Mereka tidak berkata apa selepas sahaja Boboiboy habis luahkan perasaan marah dia. Keadaan di situ menjadi tegang dan pemikiran mereka sudah bercelaru. Mereka tidak mahu bergaduh, jadi mereka hanya berdiamkan diri sahaja sambil fikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yaya terduduk di atas kerusi sambil melihat jam kuasa dia. Jam kuasa yang terakhir

* * *

Malam itu, Fang sudah kembali pulih sepenuhnya. Professor Falcon sudah berikan air penawarnya kepada Kaizo semasa dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke bumi. Air itu juga sudah diberikan kepada Lynna

"Kaizo, apa kita perlu buat sekarang ini? Tak kan kau nak pergi cari dia orang lagi sekali. Tadi pun musuh kau telah gunakan taktik alihkan perhatian kau supaya kau tumpukan kepada mereka dengan menghantar signal ke kapal angkasa kau. Sekarang dua jam kuasa sudah dirampas oleh mereka. Kau tiada rancangan terbaik untuk dapatkan balik jam-jam kuasa itu?"

"Aku tak tahulah, Lynna. Pemikiran aku sekarang ini tengah serabut" Kaizo bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan wajahnya yang begitu serius. Kepala dia terasa sakit sedikit kerana terlampau banyak sangat berfikir "Kalaulah aku tidak termakan dengan signal dia orang tadi, sudah tentu aku boleh selamatkan dua jam kuasa itu tapi ini tidak. Aku fikirkan jam kuasa adik aku dan kawan dia sahaja"

"Jangan salahkan diri kau, Kaizo. Ini bukan salah kau. Kau hanya mahu jam-jam kuasa itu kembali kepada pemiliknya sahaja. Kalau jam kuasa terakhir berjaya di rampas pun, aku pasti kau dan aku dapat menghalang mereka. Kita tidak pernah gagal dalam misi kita dan kau pun tidak pernah gagal dalam misi kau sebelum-sebelum ini. Kalau mereka menang pun, tak semestinya kita tidak boleh kalahkan mereka. Aku dan kau adalah satu pasukan dan aku seperti kau juga. Gagal tak bererti kita akan gagal, kita akan bangkit balik. Kita akan menentang mereka supaya kita dapat melindungi galaxy ini, dunia ini dan semua orang yang kita sayangi" Lynna berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja senyuman itu

"Betul kata kak Lynna tu, abang. Selama ini, abang tidak pernah nak mengaku kalah. Abang akan tetap menentang mereka dan abang akan berlagak dengan menunjukkan kekuatan abang kepada mereka! Kuasa abang tersangatlah handal" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "Abang!"

"Tapi memang betul kata kau, aku mana boleh mengalah. Kalau aku mengalah, bererti aku benarkan mereka lakukan kejahatan. Terima kasih Pang dan juga kau, Lynna" Kaizo terus kembali bersemangat. Dia tersenyum sinis di situ sambil mengambil sebiji popcorn dari bekas tin popcorn itu "Tapi Pang tak boleh ikut"

"ALAAAAAA!"

"Kau mana ada kuasa. Macam mana kau nak tolong abang"

"Ala abang Kaizo, Faye kan ada Stylobot. Lepas tu kitakan ada Emmy. Mesti si Emmy dapat berikan kuasa sementara kepada Fang dan Stylobot ni mesti akan berikan pakaian yang canggih manggih dekat diri Faye!" Mata dia terus bersinar-sinar sambil bayangkan pakaian dia penuh dengan batu permata yang dapat menghasilkan laser solar "Mesti pakaian aku paling best punya!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Dan Idoli akan tukar semua orang jahat jadi anak-anak kucing!" Idoli peluk kaki Kaizo dan terus geselkan pipi dia di kaki Kaizo "Hehehee... lepas tu, kita berikan kepada keluarga yang sukakan kucing!"

"Comelnya Idoli ni. Geram betul akak ni kamu ni" Lynna ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Idoli "Kalaulah Idoli ni anak akak, sudah lama akak bawa dia lari dan pergi melancong! Beli baju lawa-lawa untuk Idoli" Fang dan Faye berpura-pura batuk di situ. Kaizo hanya perhatikan mereka sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Abang Kaizo, Faye lupa nak minta kebenaran"

"Minta kebenaran untuk apa?"

"Heheheehe... Faye ajak Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily untuk tidur di sini kerana kami mahu melindungi Yaya! Kalau dia seorang sahaja, siapa mahu melindungi dia nanti? Jadi kami super duper bff, akan bekerjasama untuk melindungi Yaya dan menentang kejahatan!" Faye tersengih di situ sambil kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Kaizo "Bolehkan abang Kaizo"

"Aku benarkan tapi ingat, NO SLUMBER PARTY! Jaga kelakuan kawan baik kau, lebih-lebih lagi si pelik tu" Kaizo terus ke dapur dengan kaki dia masih dipeluk oleh Idoli "Malam ni, korang nak order makanan apa, orderlah. Lynna belanja dia orang"

"WHAT? Bila masa aku cakap aku nak belanja dia orang" Lynna terpandang Fang dan Faye yang sudah tersenyum lebar di situ "Hmm.. yelah, akak akan belanja kamu semua. Kawan Fang tak datang sinikan?"

"Tak, hanya kawan Faye sahaja" Faye menari sedikit di situ kerana kawan-kawan dia boleh bermalam di sini nanti. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka luas. Fang, Faye dan Lynna ingin melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu

"PILI PILI SUDAH TIBA! MASA UNTUK PARTY!" Segala jenis belon, cupcake, permainan board game dan paling penting sekali adalah patung plushie Boboiboy telah dibawa oleh Lily

"Habislah Lily kena kejar dengan abang aku lepas ni" bisik Fang yang sudah harapkan Lily kena seksa dengan abang dia "Heheheee... jagalah kau si katak pili"

"PANGG!"

"Yea abang!" Fang berikan tabik kepada abangnya yang ada di dalam dapur "Pang! Aku nak kau berikan air ini kepada si pelik tu. Ini adalah air ketenangan" Fang sudah ambil segelas air berwarna oren dari tangan abangnya

"Air oren?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo "Kau berikan sahaja. Jangan banyak soalan"

"Ok" Fang terasa ingin tahu, air apa yang abang dia berikan kepada Lily. Dia keluar dari dapur dan terus hulurkan air itu kepada Lily "Abang aku yang serba baik hati tu, bagi kau air"

"Wuuuuu! Air oren! Baik sungguh kapten itik hot ni. Terima kasih abang Kaizo!" Lily rasa sangat terharu dengan kebaikan Kaizo tadi. Lalu dia minum air tersebut. Faye rasa tidak begitu sedap hati kerana abang sepupu dia bukan suka sangat kalau Lily datang ke rumah dia "Air ini sangat sedap" kata Lily yang sudah habis minum air tersebut. Tidak sampai 1 saat, Lily sudah tertidur di situ

"ABANG KAIZOOOOOO!" Menjerit Faye di situ tetapi Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis di dapur. Fang ketawa di situ sehingga dia teringatkan sesuatu. Dia perlu pergi menghubungi Rizu kerana dia sudah berjanji untuk hubungi adik kesayangan dia pada malam itu

"Ketenangan" kata Kaizo sambil menikmati teh hijaunya di dapur rumah. Idoli pula, masih lagi peluk kaki Kaizo sebab terlampau sayang sangat dekat idola dia

* * *

 **Hmm.. macam mana dengan chapter ini? Ok tak? hehehe**

 **Maaf sebab sebelum ni tak balas review T_T uwaaa!**

 **Hari ini author akan balas review kamu semua!**

 **cute girls - Kasihan Gopal kalau dia diambil xD tapi kasihan juga Bella sebab jadi tembusan.. dua2 ajelah kita kasihankan.. hehehee**

 **levy-chan - hehehe.. dalam chapter ni banyak scene Fang dan Yaya kan :D nanti author buatkan satu fanfic tentang fang dan yaya ok tapi kenalah tunggu sebab author tengah takde idea lagi T_T**

 **miss blank - sabar wahai miss blank blank.. sabar yea xD**

 **gadis misteri - terima kasih kerana jawabkan review itu tapi sebenarnya idea author lain :P tapi memang betul author saja buat fang pilih Lily supaya kita boleh gelak ketawa.. kalau romance tu, mungkin dah ada terselit sedikit kot tapi tak nampak sangat xD**

 **aisyah - thank you aisyah :D author akan buat chapter yang best best nanti ok :D jangan risau tentang fang dan lynna, dia orang dah ok dah~**

 **-Jumpa lagi di next chapter semua! Update seterusnya hari Jumaat or Sabtu-**

 **-Sayonara-**


	92. Kisah Lily si Itik

**Welcome my awesome readers :D apa khabar semua? Adakah kamu semua tidak sabar dengan chapter ini?**

 **Kalau tidak sabar, mari kita mulakan sekarang! Di dalam chapter ini.. ada rahsia terbesar yang kamu semua akan tahu nanti**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca dan berikan review di fanfic ini! thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kisah Lily si Itik**

Lily si itik sudah mula rasa pening dengan badan dia menggigil seperti ada gempa bumi sedang berlaku. Mata dia seperti tidak mahu melihat mata tuan dia yang merah menyala itu. Kaizo dari tadi lagi berikan renungan yang amat tajam sekali keatas itik itu. Ianya seperti dapat membaca apa yang itik itu ingin lakukan nanti. Bukan Kaizo sahaja yang ada di situ, Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Idoli, Lynna, Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz dan juga Rizu ada di situ juga. Semuanya berkumpul di rumah Fang dan Kaizo untuk menyoal siasat Lily si itik. Mata-mata mereka berikan tumpuan kepada itik itu. Shadow dan Pikachu sudah mula rasa kasihan dengan Lily si itik

"Baiklah itik, beritahu aku.. siapakah mastermind di dalam serangan-serangan sebelum ini?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Muka dia nampak garang dan Lily si itik rasa takut melihat wajah Kaizo yang sangat mengerikan

"Qu-qu-qu-"

"Apa qu qu qu?! CEPAT JAWAB SOALAN AKU!" Lalu Lily si itik terus pengsan di atas kerusi sofa dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Picu melompat ke atas sofa itu dan terus jilat bulu-bulu si itik

"KAIZO!"

"ABANG PAIZO!"

"ABANG KAIZO!"

"Heheheee.. kelakar pulak si itik ni pengsan" Fang ketawa sedikit

"Pengsan pulak si itik ni" Kaizo silangkan tangan dia dengan perasaan tidak begitu puas hati "Macam mana aku nak dapatkan jawapan yang aku mahukan! Aku salai juga si itik ni"

"Kaizo! Kau suka sangat gunakan kekerasan untuk dapatkan sesuatu. Cubalah buat cara yang baik untuk dapatkan jawapan yang kau mahukan dari Lily si itik"

"Betul tu. Yaya pun setuju dengan kata-kata kak Lynna tadi. Tak baik tau gunakan cara kekerasan atau menyeksakan mana-mana binatang, mereka pun ada hati dan perasaan seperti kita juga" Yaya belai kepala itik itu yang masih lagi pengsan "Kasihan kau yea, mesti Fang buli kau setiap hari"

"Dia yang buli aku setiap hari, adalah" bisik Fang. Diri dia sudah terbayangkan itik salai, itik goreng, burger itik, satay itik dan bermacam-macam makanan yang boleh menggunakan daging itik "Hehehee.. sedap pula kau makan si itik ni" Lily terus tepuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Dua-dua pun sama aje" balas Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo, apa yang kak Lynna katakan tadi memang betul. Kita layan dia dengan baik dan mesti Lily si itik akan berikan jawapan itu nanti"

"Yelah yelah.. aku malas nak bergaduh dengan korang semua. Jadi aku akan bersikap baik dengan si itik ni" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah. Terus dia cucuk-cucuk badan itik itu dengan menggunakan jari dia "Itik oh itik, bangun kau sebelum aku panggang kau"

"Kaizo!" Lynna sudah mencekak pinggang dengan nada marah dia "Cuba kejutkan dia elok-elok"

"Entah abang Kaizo ni, cuba jadi macam Lily!" Kaizo terkejut melihat Lily sudah berpakaian seperti seekor itik "Lily akan ajar Kaizo untuk melayan Lily si itik dengan cara yang baik, sopan santun, tiada suara garang, suara serius pun takde dan lebih penting sekali ialah senyum!"

"Woo! Aku sokong tu. Abang Kaizo kalau nak senyum, memang jarang sangat-sangat" kata Ying

"Abang aku nak senyum? Dalam mimpi ajelah" Fang mula bayangkan abang dia senyum seperti nak makan orang "Memang menakutkan"

"Kau ingat aku tak boleh senyum ke?" Fang gelengkan kepala sahaja dan secara tidak langsung, Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya. Fang terus bermasam muka "Sebelum tu, mana kau dapat pakaian itik tu?"

"Oh.. costume itik ni Lily beli dekat kedai sebab nampak comel sangat!" Lily berpusing-pusing di situ sambil goyang-goyangkan ekor itik "Comel tak?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo "Faye, mana Stylobot kau?"

"Dia ada dekat kedai Tok Aba. Berdating dengan Ochobot lah tu.." Faye pula bersilang tangan kali ini dengan muka dia sedikit perasaan marah "Semenjak dia berkawan dengan Ochobot, asyik nak berkepit aje. Sabar ajelah"

"Oklah tu, takdelah Ochobot rasa diri dia seorang sahaja robot. Melainkan kalau si Ochobot berkawan dengan Probe" kata Gopal

"Hehehee.. Pizu suka tengok abang robot dan kakak robot tu berkawan. Tok Aba pun dapat robot baru untuk tolong dia dekat kedai! Betul tak Idoli?"

"Betul betul" Idoli angguk kepala dia sambil tersenyum lebar di situ. Dia letak beberapa bertih jagung di atas sofa itu dan terus Lily si itik bangun dari pengsannya "Yeah! Itik dah bangun!" Lily si itik mengusap-usap kepala berbulu dia dengan kepaknya

"Kaizo, ingat apa yang aku pesan tadi. Tanya dia elok-elok, layan dia dengan baik" Kaizo angguk kepalanya sedikit "Bagus, kalau kau perlukan bantuan. Kita semua ada di sini"

"Quack quack quack quack" kata itik itu sambil makan bertih jagung-jagungnya. Lily yang ada di sebelah itik itu terus angguk kepala tanda faham apa yang dikatakan oleh itik itu

"Apa yang dia katakan, Lily" tanya Harraz dengan perasaan kagum dia melihat keunikan itik itu "Kalaulah aku dapat bela itik ni, mesti semua orang tidak akan percaya"

"Jangan Harraz, itik ni suka buat benda pelik-pelik macam si pelik ni" Lily angguk kepalanya lagi "Tengok, si pelik pun mengaku" kata Fang dengan tangannya sudah bersedia untuk ketuk kepala Lily tetapi Bella pijak kaki Fang "Adoi!"

"Hehehee... padan muka kau" Bella menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang

"Korang ni berborak ke atau nak dengar perterjemahan itik ni" Fang, Bella dan Harraz terus tersengih kepada Kaizo "Hmm.. Lily si pelik, apa yang itik ini katakan tadi?"

"Begini Kapten itik hot.." Lily bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan costume itiknya sambil terjemahkan ayat Lily si itik itu tadi. Dia goyang-goyangkan ekor itik yang ada pada costume itu. Boboiboy nampak Lily begitu comel sekali di dalam costume itik "apa yang dikatakan oleh Lily si itik, dia ingin abang Kaizo berikan apa yang dia mahu iaitu berkelakuan baik terhadap dia, jangan buli dia, jangan sebut pasal nak panggang dia, salai dia, goreng dia atau apa-apa sahaja yang buat diri dia jadi sedap untuk dimakan dan paling penting sekali, abang Kaizo kena ikut cakap dia, baru dia berikan maklumat tentang musuh abang Kaizo tu"

"Itu sahaja, Lily?"

"Itu sahaja MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily angkat sehelai costume itik yang lain di hadapan mata Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN nak jadi itik tak? Kita sama-sama jadi itik! KITA JADI PASANGAN ITIK!"

"Errrr... nanti-nantilah Lily" Boboiboy tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Kitakan nak dapatkan maklumat tentang musuh kita tu sekarang ni. Bila dah selesai, baru aku pakai"

"Jangan risau Lily, aku akan pastikan bakal kekasih hati kau ni akan pakai.. hehehee" Fang tersenyum sinis di situ. Dia tidak sabar hendak menangkap gambar Boboiboy di dalam costume itik nanti "Habislah kau, Boboiboy.. hehehee" Yaya hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"SUDAH! Sekarang aku nak tahu, apa yang dia mahukan" Lily berikan tabik kepada Kaizo untuk jalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kaizo tadi

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack?"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack" balas Lily si itik

"Apa yang dia katakan tadi?"

"Begini abang Kaizo. Dia cakap abang Kaizo perlu memakai costume badut.." Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Manakala Fang dan kawan-kawan dia tergelak di situ kerana tidak dapat bayangkan kalau Kaizo berpakaian seperti badut. Lynna terpaksa menahan gelakan dia sambil peluk Picu "Dia cakap, abang Kaizo perlu buat budak-budak kecil happy dan terhibur dengan persembahan abang Kaizo nanti"

"Kenapa aku perlu jadi badut? TAKDE BENDA LAIN KE YANG KAU NAK" Tangan Kaizo sudah gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Lynna cepat-cepat pegang tangan Kaizo

"Jangan Kaizo! Kalau kau mahukan jawapan dari itik itu, kau perlu lakukan apa yang dia nak"

"Bagaimana kalau dia hanya permainkan kita sahaja?" Lynna lepaskan tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia gelengkan kepala dia sedikit "Kau pasti, Lynna?"

"Aku pasti. Percaya cakap aku" Mata mereka berdua bertentangan seketika. Kaizo tenangkan diri dia sekejap

"Baiklah, aku akan laksanakan apa sahaja yang itik ini inginkan" Tetapi di dalam hati Kaizo, dia sudah pun berikan sumpah seranah terhadap itik itu. Lily sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Kaizo berpakaian seperti badut. Bukan setakat Lily sahaja, mereka semua tidak sabar untuk melihat Kaizo sebagai badut sarkas

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Apa yang dia mahukan lagi?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Dia cakap.. landak pun kena jadi badut juga" Lily terus ketawa di situ sehingga dia peluk tiang rumah sebab tidak tahan sahaja dengan permintaan itik itu tadi. Suasana rumah itu dipenuhi dengan gelak ketawa dari kawan-kawan Fang. Rizu tidak tahu dia mahu gelak ataupun tidak. Kalau dia gelak, dia akan rasa bersalah dan takut Fang akan memarahi dia. Lynna dan Kaizo menahan gelakan mereka

"APA?! APASAL AKU PULAK YANG KENA!" Fang sudah angkat kedua tangan dia untuk goyang-goyangkan leher itik itu "Jaga kau nanti wahai si itik pelik!"

"Fang! Kau ni.. tak kan nak berdendam dengan itik pula" marah Yaya

"Ala, Fang ni dengan sesiapa pun dia nak berdendam. Haiwan ke, manusia, alien ke, robot ke, hantu ke.. semuanya dia nak berdendam. Betul tak pretty boy?" Fang berikan renungan maut kepada Bella "Hehee.. jadi maksud aku tu, betullah kan? Hehehee"

"Aiyoo.. kau ikut ajelah apa si itik ni nak. Nanti macam mana kita nak tahu siapakah alien mastermind tu" kata Ying

"Betul kata Ying tu, ikut ajelah. Bukannya susah pun" Boboiboy pula berkata "Apa lagi permintaan Lily si itik yang dia inginkan?"

"Quack quack quack quack quack" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar sambil turun dari tiang rumah itu "Quack quack"

"Hehehee.. dia cakap kak Lynna pun kena pakai costume badut juga. Lepas tu pergi ke tadika or rumah anak-anak yatim, dan hibur hati mereka dengan sebuah keluarga badut! YEAH! DAN LILY AKAN MENJADI HOST ITIK!"

"Quack quack quack" Terus Lily pengsan di situ. Lily si itik hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Apa yang si itik ni katakan sampai buat si pelik pengsan?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya "Siapa dekat sini selain daripada si pelik boleh memperterjemahkan ayat-ayat itik tu tadi?"

"PIZU BOLEH!" Rizu terus duduk di sebelah Lily si itik dan belai kepala itik itu "Dia cakap, kakak Pili kena berpakaian badut juga tapi itik badut.. hehehee... mesti best jadi itik badut. Pandailah itik ni" Dia peluk itik itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Bagus itik bagus. Baiklah, yang tiada kena mengena dengan badut, sila cari kanak-kanak dan kumpulkan mereka di kedai Tok Aba. Aku akan berikan persembahan yang amat mengagumkan nanti"

"Boleh ke abang buat dia orang teruja?" tanya Fang sambil tergelak sinis

"Ala Fang, abang kamu tu mesti boleh buat punya.. kita bagi dia makan durian, mesti dia akan menjadi ceria!" Kaizo terus bermasam muka dengan Lynna "Jangan marah aku, Kaizo. Aku bergurau aje tadi tu. Cubalah kau senyum sedikit" Lynna terus naikkan bibir Kaizo untuk menjadikan senyuman dengan menggunakan jarinya di kedua belah tangan dia, tetapi Kaizo tetap dengan wajah masam dia

"Biarkan ajelah abang tu" Fang terus heret tangan Lynna "Jom kak Lynna, kita pergi tunaikan permintaan si itik ni"

Kaizo melihat diri dia di cermin dan cuba senyum sedikit tetapi apa yang dia nampak, hanya senyuman seperti orang gila. Jadi, dia ubahkan balik senyuman tadi kepada yang asal iaitu diri dia yang sentiasa serius

* * *

Fang, Kaizo, Lynna dan Rizu sampai awal di kedai Tok Aba. Manakala kawan-kawan Fang yang lain sudah pergi memanggil kanak-kanak tadika dan juga kanak-kanak di rumah anak yatim piatu. Kaizo tidak bersedia untuk melihat diri dia berpakaian badut. Dia adalah Kapten Kaizo bukan kapten badut tapi dia terpaksa lakukan demi galaxy. Ini semua untuk menyelamatkan galaxy, dunia ini dan juga melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang. Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja, dia malas hendak bersuara dan di dalam kepala dia, hanya fikirkan bagaimana nak hiburkan hati budak-budak sebentar nanti

"STYLOBOT!"

"Hai Pizu! Pizu nak apa?" Stylobot suka melihat Rizu datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Tangan dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan pencil dan buku nota kecil untuk mengambil pesanan "Pizu nak pesan apa-apa tak?"

"Teh hijau satu" Kaizo pula yang menjawab

"Err.. kejap yea" Stylobot terbang ke sebelah Ochobot yang sedang sediakan waffle "Ochobot, teh hijau ada ke?"

"Ada ada. Tok Aba sudah sediakan khas untuk Kapten Kaizo. Tok Aba simpan serbuk teh hijau tu dalam kabinet"

"Ok! Terima kasih Ochobot" balas Stylobot. Dia pergi mencari botol serbuk teh hijau itu

"Baik pulak Tok Aba sediakan teh hijau untuk abang Paizo. Ini mesti Tok Aba sayangkan abang Paizo!" kata Rizu sambil melihat Ochobot sudah habis sediakan waffle untuk pelanggan yang ada di situ. Kaizo tersenyum bangga kerana dia disayangi oleh Tok Aba "Abang robot, Pizu nak hantar waffle ni dekat pelanggan boleh?"

"Boleh boleh.. hantar dekat meja yang ada banyak sangat shopping beg tu. Kakak tu yang order" Rizu angkat pinggan waffle itu secara perlahan. Dia tidak mahu waffle itu terjatuh atau diri dia yang terjatuh nanti

"Korang datang sini sebab apa? Mana Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain?"

"Dia orang pergi ajak kanak-kanak untuk datang ke, Ochobot" kata Lynna. Stylobot berikan satu cawan teh hijau kepada Lynna dan satu lagi kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih Stylobot. Rajin yea kamu berdua uruskan kedai Tok Aba tapi mana Tok Aba?"

"Tok Aba ambik barang sekejap dekat rumah" jawab Ochobot "Boboiboy bawak kanak-kanak pergi sini untuk apa? Jangan cakap dia dan kawan-kawan dia nak belanja dia orang makan pula. Mesti sejuk hati Tok Aba nanti"

"Bukanlah abang robot. Abang Paizo, kakak Lynna dan abang Fang kena jadi badut. Dia orang kena hiburkan budak-budak yang ada di dekat Pulau Rintis ni dan Pizu pula nak jadi badut penguin!"

"Kalau macam tu, biar aku tolong! TUKARAN PAKAIAN BADUT!" Sebuah cahaya putih terus menyinari sekeliling tubuh badan Kaizo, Lynna, Fang dan Rizu. Pakaian mereka terus berubah menjadi pakaian badut. Di setiap hidung mereka terdapat sebuah bola berwarna merah. Pakaian mereka seperti badut dari sebuah kerajaan diraja kecuali Rizu. Dia memakai costume penguin. Lynna memakai skirt kembang labuh, Kaizo ada pingat-pingat di pakaian badutnya tetapi pingat itu dalam wajah badut dan Fang pula, dia seperi abang dia. Di rambut mereka terdapat sebuah mahkota yang diperbuat daripada plastik

"Hehehe... abang jadi raja badut dan kak Lynna adalah permaisuri badut" Fang ketawa sedikit di situ tetapi dia rasa menyesal kerana dia tidak membawa kamera

"Dan kau pula jadi putera badut. Elok sangatlah tu, keluarga badut" Kaizo tidak begitu gembira dengan pakaian dia. Muka dia penuh dengan make up putih "Stylobot, hilangkan make up ni"

"Errr.. ok" Stylobot terpaksa padamkan make up yang ada di muka Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang menggunakan kuasa dia. Muka mereka bertiga kembali menjadi kepada yang asal. Bola merah di hidung mereka tidak hilang, masih lagi kekal lagi di situ "Ok, dah nampak comel"

"Comel?" Kaizo tidak begitu gemar kalau diri dia dipanggil comel

"Kau comel apa. Comel berpakaian lain selain daripada pakaian biasa kau" kata Lynna "Kau dan adik kau memang suka betul pakai baju tanpa lengan"

"Kerana ianya memudahkan kami untuk berlatih di dalam latihan tempur nanti dan juga memudahkan kami untuk bergerak dengan selesa" kata Fang dengan senyuman bangga dia "Abang dulu selalu berlatih adik untuk menjadi ahli pasukan yang terbaik! Sekarang ni, adik sudah pun mahir dalam bab-bab berlawan dan menggunakan jam kuasa"

"Bagus tu. Tak perlulah akak ajar kamu lagi lepas ni"

"Salah, kau kena ajar dia juga supaya dia tidak lupa dengan apa yang dia belajar selama ini. Aku mahu dia berlatih setiap hari supaya dia menjadi hebat, cergas, tangkas, kuat dan dapat mempertahankan diri dia sendiri" Kaizo minum teh hijau dia sedikit

"Tapi abang, adik sudah pun menjadi hebat, cergas, tangkas, kuat dan dapat mempertahankan diri adik"

"Betul tu tapi abang tengok, kau selalu sangat jadi tak betul. Macam mana nak jadi macam aku, kalau diri tu selalu sangat tak betul. Semenjak kau duduk dekat sini, kepala kau sudah mula jadi tak betul. Kalau aku bawa kau pulang, mesti aku dapat betulkan balik otak kau tu" Kaizo terus sekeh kepala dia "Apa nak jadi dengan kau ni. Kalau musuh serang kau time kau jadi tak betul, macam mana? Kawan-kawan kau juga yang kena selamatkan kau atau abang yang kena selamatkan kau nanti"

"Abang! Janganlah buat adik macam ni... abang... abang... hahahaaa!" Kaizo tetap sekeh kepala adiknya tanpa berhenti kerana dia terlampau sayangkan sangat adik dia. Lynna tersenyum sedikit melihat kemesraan mereka berdua "Heheheee.. abang! abang... hehee... kalau adik tak betul pun, abang tetap sayangkan adik.. heheee"

"Betul tu, Pang!" Kaizo berhenti dan terus dia peluk kepala adiknya

"Bestnya kalau Pizu ada abang macam tu tapi PIZU ADA DUA ABANG ALIEN! Heheheee... Abang angkat yang super awesome!" Rizu pergi sertai sekali untuk peluk Fang "Pizu sayang abang Paizo dan abang Fang"

"Hmm.. bahagianya" bisik Lynna. Lalu dia ternampak kepala Picu terkeluar sedikit di poket baju dia. Lynna tergelak sedikit kerana ada bola merah besar di tengah-tengah muka Picu "Hehehee.. alahai, comel betul Picu ni. Dia pun nak jadi badut juga" Dia angkat Picu keluar dari poket dan terus letak di atas kepalanya

"Ada pertunjukkan apa pulak ni?" muncul suara Tok Aba. Kaizo, Fang, Lynna dan Rizu terkejut seketika dengan kehadiran Tok Aba tetapi selepas itu, mereka tersenyum kecil kecuali Kaizo "Kamu semua ni ada rancangan terbaik ke?"

"Bukan atuk, ini adalah rancangan dari Lily si itik tu. Dia yang suruh kami berpakaian begini. Ini pun sebab kami mahukan maklumat penting dari si itik tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Terpaksa kami tunaikan permintaan dia yang merapu ni"

"Quack quack quack" Kaizo melirik matanya ke bawah. Di tepi kaki dia, seekor itik sedang mencekak pinggang. Lily si itik baru munculkan diri bersama Shadow dan Pikachu "Quack quak quack!"

"Apa si itik ni cuba katakan?"

"Begini abang Paizo. Lily si itik marah abang Paizo sebab cakap permintaan dia merapu. Jadi dia tak nak berikan maklumat tu nanti" Muka Kaizo terus berubah menjadi bengang "Ada lagi dia cakap, kalau abang Paizo nak juga maklumat tu, abang Paizo tak boleh cakap permintaan dia adalah merapu!"

"Baiklah, aku tak kan kata begitu lagi"

"Tapi memang betul pun permintaan dia bukan merapu sebab permintaan dia adalah untuk hiburkan hati kanak-kanak" kata Lynna "Tapi tak semua kanak-kanak suka dengan badut. Yang dewasa pun, masih lagi takut dengan badut.. hehehehe"

"Contohnya hantu badut" Fang terbayangkan hantu badut muncul ketika mereka buat pertunjukkan. Mesti ramai yang larikan diri dan sudah tentu Gopal orang pertama sekali akan lari dari situ "Hehehee.. suka tengok hantu tapi diri sendiri tu yang takut"

"Dey, kau mengumpat pasal aku yea" Gopal jentik dahi Fang. Selepas itu Rizu gigit tangan Gopal "ADOI! AMMA! APPA! TANGAN ANAK MU KENA GIGIT DENGAN IKAN PIRAHNA!"

"Bagus Rizu, bagus.. abang bangga dengan Rizu" Fang tersenyum bangga sambil mengusap kepala Rizu "Abang ingat Rizu sudah buang tabiat gigit orang tu, rupanya belum.. hehehee..itulah kau, Gopal. Jentik aku lagi, terimalah padahnya.. HAHAHAAA!" Kaizo pula jentik dahi adiknya kerana gelak seperti orang gila. Kali ini Rizu tidak berani hendak gigit tangan Kaizo

"Ketawakan aku lagi, kan dah kena dengan abang kau" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Gopal, selepas itu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah abang dia sendiri. Gopal tersenyum sahaja di situ dan terus pergi ke tempat lain dengan siulan dia

"Sudah sudah, budak-budak semuanya sudah ada dekat sini. Termasuklah peminat abang Kaizo, kawan-kawan haiwan kepada Lily si itik, Shadow dan Pikachu" Boboiboy tunjuk para penonton yang sudah terduduk di atas rumput hijau. Ada yang membawa tikar atau kerusi masing-masing. Tempat duduk di hadapan kedai itu sudah pun dipenuhi juga. Semuanya tidak sabar untuk melihat Kaizo membuat persembahan

"Berkumpul semua!" Lynna panggil mereka berkumpul di tepi kedai terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdiri di dalam sebuah bentuk bulatan. Tok Aba rasa teruja dengan kesungguhan mereka walaupun tidak berlatih lagi "Ok, Lily jadi itik badut host. Fang akan mulakan dulu. Lepas tu baru akak dan abang Kaizo buat persembahan. Kita akan mengadakan pertunjukkan magic"

"Wuuuu! Kak Lynna nak buat landak hilang ke?" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar

"Hehehe.. itu pun kalau akak berjaya. Ok, semua sudah bersiap sedia?"

"SUDAH!" kata Fang dan kawan-kawan dia

Kaizo hanya dengar sahaja arahan dari Lynna tadi. Lily mengambil mikrofon di tangan Ying. Mereka tadi sempat mengambil mikrofon dan radio di rumah Ying. Emmy pun ada di situ juga kerana mereka menjemput dia dan membawa sebuah mesin untuk membuat belon dalam pelbagai bentuk. Kini Lily sudah pun berada di depan kedai Tok Aba untuk menjadi pengacara pertunjukkan ahli silap mata ini

"HAI SEMUA!" kata Lily melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton. Senyuman mesra dia membuatkan ramai rasa senang hati "Nama saya Lily! Hari ini saya jadi badut itik. Kami disini ingin mengadakan sebuah pertunjukkan magic! Siapa suka magic? Angkat tangan cepat!" Ramai yang angkat tangan, termasuklah para haiwan yang ada di situ "Wah! Ramainya! Baiklah, pertunjukkan magic yang pertama adalah dari SANG LANDAK KITA! Dia adalah Putera Landak tapi landak badut berasal dari keluarga badut! DIPERSILAKAN LANDAK ATAU LEBIH DIKENALI SEBAGAI FANG!" Lily pergi ke tepi untuk memberi laluan kepada Fang

"Hai semua! Nama saya Fang bukan landak. Si pelik tu aje yang suka sangat nak panggil saya landak" Fang mengeluh kecil di situ. Dia tenangkan hatinya dan teruskan berkata lagi "Disini saya ingin pertunjukkan bayang! Hahahaaa.. siapa nak tengok kuasa bayang?" Dia terlupa yang jam kuasa dia sudah dirampas oleh musuh-musuhnya. Ramai yang sudah mengangkat tangan dan tidak sabar untuk melihat persembahan bayang itu nanti

"Wei Fang, kau mana ada jam kuasa" Boboiboy bisik kepada Fang

"Alamak" Fang perlu fikirkan sesuatu untuk selesaikan masalah ini "Hah! Takpe takpe.. aku tahu.." Dia kenyitkan matanya kepada Stylobot dan robot itu memahami apa yang dia perlu buat sebentar nanti. Fang betulkan suaranya dan berikan senyuman mesra dia kepada para penonton "Baiklah, saksikanlah.. NAGA BAYANG!"

Secara pantasnya, Stylobot menukar pakaian Boboiboy kepada costume naga yang berwarna hitam. Ekor costume itu panjang menjelar. Dia tidak terkejut tetapi dia akan cuba untuk hiburkan para penonton terutama sekali kanak-kanak yang ada di situ. Yaya menolong Fang untuk jayakan pertunjukkan untuk dengan menggunakan kuasanya

"Kuasa apungan gravity!" Boboiboy terapung dari situ sambil menari-nari di dalam costume naga dia. Lily terasa ingin terbang sekali bersama Boboiboy

"Macam mana? Hebat tak kuasa bayang saya?" Fang tersenyum bangga di situ walaupun ianya bukanlah kuasa bayang dia yang sebenarnya. Kanak-kanak di situ cukup terhibur dengan pertunjukkan tadi. Mereka tidak kisah kalau ianya bukanlah kuasa bayang betul. Peminat Kaizo hanya bertepuk tangan sahaja "Baiklah, seterusnya.. saya buat satu lagi bentuk bayang iaitu ITIK BAYANG!"

Stylobot mengubah warna cotume Lily kepada hitam. Lily sudah mengibas-gibas tangannya untuk terbang di sebelah Boboiboy. Hati dia sudah teruja apabila Yaya sudah apungkan diri Lily. Kini Lily dan Boboiboy berada di udara di dalam costume hitam mereka

"Saksikan bayang-bayang ini menari di udara" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Yaya dan terus Yaya bermain-main dengan kuasa gravity dia

Boboiboy dan Lily terbang di udara dan mengelilingi kedai Tok Aba dengan pertunjukkan tarian mereka yang pelik itu. Para penonton ketawa melihat tarian menari mereka yang lawak itu. Lily si itik berpuas hati apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Gelak ketawa dari kanak-kanak riang, membuatkan Lily si itik akan berikan maklumat penting itu kepada tuannya nanti tetapi dia harus tunggu kerana dia ingin melihat persembahan dari tuannya sebentar lagi

"Terima kasih, terima kasih" kata Fang sambil memberikan tundukan kepada para penonton yang memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada dia. Yaya turunkan Boboiboy dan Lily dari udara. Mereka berdua mendarat dengan selamat "Saya tahu kamu semua tidak sabar untuk menonton pertunjukkan magic yang sebenarnya! SILA BERIKAN TEPUKAN GEMURUH UNTUK RAJA DAN PERMAISURI BADUT IAITU KAPTEN KAIZO DAN KAK LYNNA!"

Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pun berdiri di hadapan penonton. Kaizo melirik matanya ke arah Lynna yang sudah tersenyum mesra kepada para kanak-kanak yang sudah tidak sabar itu. Kaizo cuba hendak berikan senyuman mesra dia kepada mereka tetapi senyuman dia nampakkan seluruh gigi dia yang putih itu. Ramai kanak-kanak rasa tidak begitu selesa dengan senyuman Kaizo sebentar tadi. Lynna gelengkan kepalanya kepada Kaizo. Senyuman Kaizo terus bertukar menjadi serius. Bibir dia tertutup rapi seperti biasa

"Hai semua! Saya adalah Lynna atau kamu semua boleh panggil saya permaisuri badut!" Senyuman mesra dan nada suara Lynna membuatkan para penonton rasa selesa "Dan ini pula adalah Kaizo atau raja badut! Kamu semua sudah terhibur dengan kuasa bayang dari putera badut tadi?" Ada yang jawab tak, ada yang jawab yea "Kalau tadi adalah naga bayang, kali ini permaisuri badut akan keluarkan NAGA BERAPI!"

Lynna menghayunkan tangannya di udara. Sebuah bola api berwarna ungu terapung di atas mereka. Api itu berubah bentuk kepada seekor naga yang amat besar sekali. Lynna begitu bijak mengawal naga dia. Naga api itu berpusing-pusing dan pergerakannya menjalar seperti ular

"NAGA TENAGA!" Kaizo pula keluarkan seekor naga berwarna biru

Ramai yang teruja melihat dua naga berlegar-legar di udara. Fang tidak pernah nampak abang dia gunakan kuasa untuk keluar seekor naga. Dia berikan tepukan dan rasa sangat bangga dengan kesungguhan abang dia. Kaizo dan Lynna mengawal naga mereka di udara. Naga-naga itu menari-nari di langit biru dengan mengikut rentak musik yang telah dimainkan di radio. Kaizo dan Lynna bersilangkan naga mereka dengan pergerakan yang lembut tetapi pantas. Selepas itu naga-naga itu berpusing seperti roda. Lynna keluarkan percikan api dari naganya. Percikan-percikan api itu terus berubah bentuk menjadi beberapa ekor kupu-kupu berapi. Para penonton berikan tepukan gemuruh. Kupu-kupu itu berterbangan di sekeliling para penonton. Dari seekor kupu-kupu, ianya berubah menjadi pari-pari berapi pula kali ini. Pari-pari itu membuat pertunjukkan ballet di situ. Ramai terpegun dengan kelembutan tarian ballet itu. Pertunjukkan itu menjadi sebuah pertunjukkan yang mereka tidak boleh lupai kerana ianya terlalu fantasy dan magic. Mereka sendiri boleh merasai diri mereka berada di dunia fantasy. Lynna dan Kaizo mengubah naga mereka kepada bentuk manusia iaitu seorang puteri dan seorang putera. Puteri dan putera itu menari tarian waltz. Pari-pari berapi tadi terbang dan mengelilingi puteri dan putera itu di dalam sebuah bentuk bulatan. Ianya sangat indah walaupun di siang hari. Peminat-peminat Kaizo mula terbayangkan puteri dan putera itu adalah diri mereka dan juga Kaizo. Orang yang lalu lalang di taman itu, semuanya berhenti untuk melihat pertunjukkan dari Kaizo dan Lynna

"Macam pertunjukkan bunga api" kata Fang

"Tahu takpe.. jadi bolehlah kita adakan bunga api dengan bantuan kak Lynna"

"Boleh jugak tu Gopal. Jimat duit kita orang nanti" Seluar Boboiboy ditarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Dia melihat ke bawah. Dia ingatkan Idoli yang tarik seluar dia tetapi rupanya Lily si itik yang menarik-narik seluarnya "Kenapa Lily?"

"Quack quack quack" Boboiboy tidak begitu faham maksud itik itu "Quack quack quack quack"

"Maksud dia, maklumat yang diperlukan oleh abang aku. Dia akan berikan dan dia ucapkan terima kasih kerana tunaikan permintaan dia" ujar Fang dengan nada serius "Nampaknya kita sudah semakin hampir untuk mengetahui siapakah mastermind ini"

* * *

Suasana kedai Tok Aba sudah kembali tenang. Kanak-kanak, para peminat Kaizo dan juga kawan-kawan haiwan kepada Lily s itik, Shadow dan Pikachu sudah pun bersurai dari situ. Sebelum mereka beredar, Emmy berikan sebuah belon kepada para pengunjung pertunjukkan tadi. Semuanya gembira dan ingin melihat pertunjukkan itu lagi pada masa akan datang. Para penonton tadi sempat juga bermesra dengan ahli keluarga badut dan Picu menjadi tarikan kanak-kanak dan juga para remaja kerana kecomelan dia. Selepas itu, Kaizo ,Fang, Lynna, Faye dan kawan-kawan mereka terus berkumpul di gazebo untuk mendapatkan maklumat penting dari Lily si itik. Kepala itik itu tertunduk malu dan ada perasaan takut juga didalam hatinya. Dia takut kalau orang itu akan tangkap dan jadikan dia itik panggang atau dia takut rahsia sebenarnya akan terbongkar nanti

"Jangan takut Lily, kami ada disini. Kami akan melindungi kamu dari orang itu nanti" Lily si itk melihat Lynna. Dia terkejut kerana Lynna tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada ketika itu "Siapakah orang itu, Lily?" Suara lembut Lynna membuatkan Lily si itik mula membuka ceritanya

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack" Semua melihat satu sama lain kecuali Lily dan Rizu. Kepala mereka angguk dan cuba fahamkan apa yang di ceritakan oleh itik itu "Quack quack quack quack quack"

"Apa maksud dia?" tanya Kaizo

"Maksud dia. Orang itu adalah seorang alien yang suka bergerak secara bersendirian. Dia mempunyai askar robot yang begitu banyak. Robot-robot itu adalah hasil ciptaan dia sendiri" kata Lily. Lalu dia bercerita lagi. Semua mata-mata di situ kini pandang ke arah Lily dan begitu tekun sekali untuk mendengar maklumat dari itik itu tadi "Dia dulu adalah seorang ahli pencipta disebuah planet tetapi disebabkan rancangan jahat dia, alien-alien di planet itu telah mengusir dia keluar dari planet itu. Jadi alien itu telah menjalankan rancangan dia secara senyap dan pada masa yang sama, dia mengumpul maklumat tentang Semiley dan Blueish"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Dia cakap Semiley dan Blueish berkenalan di bumi. Blueish tertarik dengan Semiley sebab dia alien.. you know, macam abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" Kaizo dan Lynna terdengar sedikit gelakkan dari Fang "Blueish ada bawa Semiley ke dunia fantasy dia. Bukan dunia itu sahaja, ke dunia juga seperti Natural World, dunia yang tiada magik"

"Dunia yang penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk ganas dan menggerunkan. Ianya sukar untuk menjinak-jinakkan makhluk itu. Kalau kak Lynna terperangkap di situ, akak sendiri tidak dapat gunakan kuasa kerana semuanya di situ memang tiada kuasa tetapi hanya seorang sahaja yang kuasa iaitu penjaga dunia itu... tapi penjaga dunia itu bukanlah baik orangnya" Lynna rapatkan Rizu kepada diri dia kerana dia tahu Rizu teringat balik kejadian itu pada tahun lalu. Dia belai rambut Rizu sedikit sambil berkata lagi "Mungkin dari makhluk-makhluk itu, Semiley tertarik untuk mengkajinya dan mungkin penjaga dunia itu menghasut Semiley untuk membawa keluar makhluk-makhluk itu dari galaxy"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Dia cakap Semiley memang tertarik dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Pada mulanya, dia tiada niat jahat. Jadi dia membawa Blueish ke satu planet iaitu planet Pira supaya mereka dapat mengkaji makhluk itu bersama dan juga jauh daripada orang ramai. Dari situlah mereka bina lima piramid itu. Blueish telah menggunakan kuasa dia untuk membina piramid itu secara cepat. Kelima-lima piramid itu dapat menghasilkan semua dimensi ke dunia lain tapi mereka perluakn kuasa untuk membukanya. Kuasa yang terkuat dan Blueish ingin berikan kuasa-kuasa yang ada di dunia dia untuk membuka dimensi itu. Pada masa yang sama, Semiley mencipta sebuah mahkota dan pada mahkota itu terdapat sebutir batu berlian. Sebenarnya, batu berlian itu adalah power sphera. Rupanya kecil dan berbentuk crystal. Ianya dapat mengawal segala jenis haiwan, alien ataupun manusia. Ianya juga boleh berikan arahan kepada mangsa mereka untuk lakukan kebaikan atau kejahatan. Mereka tahu itu adalah power sphera dan idea kejahatan sudah mula menular di kepala otaknya Semiley. Apabila Blueish dapat tahu, dia terus menghalang rancangan jahat Semiley" Lily belai kepala Lily si itik agar itik itu dapat bercerita dengan tenang

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Apa lagi dia katakan, Lily" tanya Boboiboy. Lily betulkan suara dia dan terus membuat nada serius ala-Kaizo

"Blueish merampas mahkota itu dari tangan Semiley. Dia terpaksa berlawan dengan sahabat dia sendiri. Dia gunakan kuasa dia untuk menghantar Semiley ke tempat yang jauh dari planet Pira. Selepas itu, Blueish membina sebuah makmal computer di bawah tanah. Dia juga membina sebuah mesin yang dapat sembunyikan kelima-lima piramid itu. Blueish begitu bijak sekali kerana dia tubuhkan satu pasukan untuk melindungi piramid itu. Makmal computer itu juga dapat menyimpan beribu-ribu maklumat tentang alien-alien yang ada di galaxy. Seluruh pasukan dia telah merantau ke sana sini untuk pastikan tiada siapa dapat tahu tentang piramid itu. Makmal computer itu juga akan berfungsi kepada sesiapa yang tiada niat untuk menggunakan piramid itu. Robot Custor itu dicipta untuk pastikan sesiapa yang masuk makmal itu adalah baik ataupun jahat. Hanya robot Custor sahaja yang dapat menggunakan computer makmal itu. Kalau robot Custor itu dimusnahkan, memang tiada siapa dapat membuka computer itu"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Blueish? Tak kan dia hilang begitu sahaja" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack" Mata Lily membulat besar kerana terkejut dengan informasi yang dia dapat dari Lily si itik "Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"WHAT?!" terkejut Lily. Tangan Lily terus peluk itik itu dengan titisan air mata mengalir keluar dari mata itik itu

"Apa yang berlaku? Apa yang dia ceritakan tadi itu?"

"Abang Paizo, biar Pizu pula bercerita!" Kali ini Rizu pula buat suara serius ala-Kaizo "Selepas sahaja Blueish selesaikan masalah di Planet Pira. Blueish pulang ke dunia asal dia iaitu dunia fantasy. Pada masa itu, dia sudah tidak larat dan bayi di dalam kandung dia akan keluar tidak lama lagi. Maka Blueish beranak di dunia fantasy. Blueish dan Semiley sebenarnya bercinta dan kahwin di planet lain. Keluarga Blueish tidak begitu setuju dengan perkahwinan dia dengan Semiley. Jadi baby itu.. telah diberikan sumpahan itik.. dan dan dan... baby itu sebenarnya adalah Lily si itik. Baby itik telah dipisahkan dari ibunya dan diusir keluar dari dunia fantasy. Baby itik itu tidak membesar kerana tiada kasihan sayang dari sesiapa pun. Nak pergi cari ibu dia pun, dia tidak tahu macam mana caranya hendak ke dunia fantasy. Bertahun-tahun lama juga hidup dia sebagai anak itik sehinggalah dia terdengar tentang kak Lynna dan rakan-rakan dia"

"Jadi, itik ni sebenarnya anak kepada Blueish dan Semiley?" Lily si itik angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Bagaimana kau boleh membesar pulak?"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack" Kasihan mereka kerana kepala mereka penuh dengan bunyi itik sahaja kecuali Lily dan Rizu kerana mereka begitu faham apa yang itik itu cuba sampaikan

"Menurut kata itik ni. Dia membesar kerana dia dapat kasih sayang dari abang Paizo, abang Fang, kakak Faye, Idoli, Shadow, Pikachu dan juga kakak Lynna kerana menjaga dia dengan baik. Oh yea, tidak lupa juga, kakak Lily. Boleh dikatakan semualah jaga dia dengan baik. Badan dia mula membesar dengan sempurna kerana kasih sayang yang dia terima" Rizu sambung balik bercerita "Semasa pencarian dia, Lily si itik bertembung dengan kakak Lily dan dari situ kakak Lily kutip dia dan bawa dia ke Pulau Rintis. Lily si itik tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti kerana dia takut. Dia takut kalau dia tidak dapat berjumpa dengan kakak Lynna, dia akan menjadi itik selama-lamanya dan mungkin tidak dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibu dia. Permintaan dia tadi adalah untuk hiburkan hati budak-budak terutama sekali anak-anak yatim yang sudah kehilangan ibu atau ayah atau kedua-duanya sekali. Dia tidak mahu mereka bersedihan seperti dia dulu"

"Sungguh tragis sekali kisah Lily si itik ni" Gopal cuba menahan dirinya daripada menangis "Aku tak sangka si itik ni ada kisah sedih" Terus dia menangis di bahu Boboiboy

Rizu mengesat air matanya kerana kisah Lily si itik terlalu sedih. Bukan dia sahaja yang merasai kesedihan itu, ramai yang turut bersedihan di dalam gazebo itu. Fang sudah peluk abangnya kerana dia teringat tentang ibu bapa mereka. Lalu Lily pula sambungkan cerita itik itu tadi

"Berbalik kepada kisah sang itik ni tadi. Lepas tu Lily bagi anak itik itu kepada Rizu. Lily suruh berikan anak itik itu kepada abang Kaizo tetapi Lily si itik tidak sangka, jodoh dia untuk bertemu dengan kak Lynna akhirnya termakbul juga. Tapi.. dia tak tahu macam mana nak beritahu kak Lynna sebab pada masa itu, dia belum lagi ditangkap oleh musuh kita. Jadi dia hidup sebagai anak itik sehinggalah dia diculik oleh seseorang. Orang itu telah masukkan chip ke dalam otak dia. Dari situ juga dia dapat tahu tentang kisah sejarah ibu bapa dia dan dia gembira juga kerana dapat tahu siapakah ayah dia tetapi dia juga tidak gembira kerana kejahatan yang ayah dia cuba lakukan"

"Jadi, Lily si itik takut kalau orang jahat itu tahu rahsia dia yang sebenarnya dan sudah tentu orang itu akan gunakan itik ni dan ayah dia si Semiley tu. Mungkin orang itu akan mempermainkan emosi mereka berdua terutama sekali Lily si itik" kata Yaya

"Kak Lynna dekat dunia sana memang tak tersebar langsung ke cerita tentang Blueish?"

"Tak Ying. Mungkin mereka ingin tutup cerita itu kerana malu ataupun sebab lain tapi kita sudah tahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Ayah si itik masih lagi hidup tapi ibu si itik ni, akak tidak tahu apa nasib dia. Rasanya akak perlu kembali ke dunia sana untuk mengetahui nasib Blueish" Lynna cium kepala Lily si itik. Selepas itu dia belai sedikit kepala itik itu "Jangan risau, kami akan kembalikan kamu kepada ibu kamu. Sekarang ini, siapakah mastermind dalam semua ini?"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Kata itik ni, nama orang itu adalah Lepus" Lily pandang ke arah Kaizo "Abang Kaizo pernah dengar nama tu?"

"Tak pernah" balas Kaizo "Tapi kita sudah mengetahui nama musuh kita. Sudah tiba masanya untuk aku laporkan kepada TAPOPS. Terima kasih Lily si itik, aku akan balas dengan budi baik dari Lynna sendiri. Dia akan tunaikan permintaan terakhir kau iaitu bertemu semula dengan ibu kau"

Lily si itik terharu sehingga dia menangis lagi. Dia akan kembali kepada ibu dia. Sudah terlalu lama dia menjadi itik sehingga dia sudah lupa bagaimana wajah ibu dia. Setiap hari dia berdoa dia dapat kembali di sisi ibunya dan akhirnya, doa dia akan termakbul tidak lama lagi. Lynna angkat itik itu dan berikan pelukan seperti Lily si itik tidak pernah rasai sebelum ini. Pelukan kasih sayang dari Lynna sendiri

"Jadi, sebelum dia jadi anak itik, apa jantina dia?" tanya Gopal

"Quack"

"WHAT?!" Terus kepala Lily kena ketuk dengan Fang "Adeh.. Lily terkejut kerana jantina dia adalah jantan bukan betina. UWAAAA! MANA ADA NAMA LILY UNTUK BUDAK LELAKI! ABANG KAIZO PUNYA PASAL LAH NI!" Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja. Beberapa kawan-kawan Lily tergelak di situ

"Jantan rupanya, ini mesti handsome orangnya" Gopal mengusap dagunya "Tapi.. apa terjadi dengan mahkota si Semiley tu?"

"Mahkota itu selamat berada di dalam kapal angkasa TAPOPS"

"Salah" Kommander Kokoci sudah tiba di planet bumi. Mereka pusingkan badan untuk bersemuka dengan Kokoci yang sedang serius itu "Mahkota itu telah dirampas oleh musuh kita"

"Bagaimana benda itu boleh berlaku, kommander?"

"Begini Kaizo. Sewaktu pasukan TAPOPS berikan bantuan kepada kau, ketika itulah mereka masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa TAPOPS untuk mengambil mahkota itu. Mereka bukan salah mengalih perhatian kau tetapi mereka juga berjaya mengalih perhatian kita juga! Kita tak kan biarkan mereka membuka dimensi itu. Lindungi jam kuasa yang terakhir itu dan dapatkan semula keempat-empat jam kuasa yang lain. Aku akan hantar bantuan untuk kau, Kaizo"

"Tak perlu, aku akan pasukan tersendiri" Kaizo tunjuk pasukan dia iaitu pasukan yang suka menghuru-harakan keadaan tetapi dia percaya dengan keupayaan mereka "Mereka adalah kawan-kawan adik aku sendiri"

"Bukan ke abang Paizo dan kak Lynna adalah satu pasukan. Kenapa perlu ada dia orang juga"

"Yea Rizu, abang dan kak Lynna adalah satu pasukan tetapi abang perlukan ahli pasukan baru dalam misi ini" Kaizo melihat kawan-kawan adiknya satu per satu. Dia sudah bawa kali melihat mereka berjuang bersama. Samada ada kuasa atau tanpa kuasa, perjuangan mereka tidak pernah berhenti disitu. Semangat yang ada di dalam diri mereka, membuatkan Kaizo percayakan mereka

"Kalau begitu, aku akan hantarkan maklumat dimanakah musuh kita berada. Aku juga sudah dapat maklumat tentang dia" Kokoci hantarkan koordinat lokasi dimana Lepus berada sekarang ke jam kuasa Kaizo dengan menggunakan tablet dia sendiri "Pergi ke lokasi tersebut tetapi kau perlu berhati-hati dengan dia. Apa-apa pun boleh terjadi nanti"

"Bersiap sedia semua, kita akan bergerak seawal mungkin" Kaizo beredar dari situ dengan wajah seriusnya. Sinar harapan sudah menyinari diri Kaizo dan dia yakin, mereka akan tewaskan musuh mereka dan kembali ke bumi dengan selamat

* * *

 **Hehehehee.. macam mana dengan chapter ini? seronok atau biasa sahaja xD ahakzz**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Levy-chan - Thank you sebab sabar menunggu :D author ni pun macam2 kena fikir T_T boleh pening nanti.. hehehee.. nanti author akan buat lagi scene Faya**

 **Nana - hehe.. sabar yea, chapter 92 sudah di upload.. chapter 93 kenalah tunggu lama sikit xD**

 **cute girls - hehehee.. ada ke scene sedih dekat chapter 92 tu? hmmm... macam ada takde aje xD hehee**

 **miss blank - UWAAA! MISS BLANK BLANK NAK MASUK ASRAMA DAH! belajar elok-elok nanti.. jangan malas sangat xD**

 **gadis misteri - tak tahulah sampai chapter berapa nanti season 3 ni.. nampak macam nak habis aje.. hmmm... macam menarik aje cerita gadis misteri tu, ianya berkisahkan tentang apa? Nanti author akan fikirkan tentang scene Fang dan Ying**

 **Lily - Windu dekat Lily *peyuk peyuk Lily!* terima kasih Lily, dengan hasil usaha setiap hari dok berlatih menulis xD akhirnya typo muncul sedikit sahaja :3 hehehe.. kalau macam tu, kena berlatih melukis pulak lepas ni, biar lukisan nampak lawa aje~ ahakzz! Kasihan Kaizo, habis kapal angkasa dia penuh dengan lukisan.. bersabarlah wahai kapten hot xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua tapi minggu depan.. hari apa, tak tahulah xD adeh..**

 **-Sayonara-**


	93. Berjuang

**HALUUUUU! Maaf sebab chapter ini lewat sangat author upload xD hehehee...**

 **author ingin berikan yang terbaik untuk para readers, sebab tu lewat :P dan lagi satu sebab author bz sikit xD hehehee**

 **thank you semua sebab sudi memberikan review dan sudi membaca fanfic ini dan fanfic author yang lain**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter panjang ini**

 **-ENJOY-**

* * *

 **Berjuang**

Emmy, Rizu dan Idoli berdiri di depan kedai Tok Aba sambil melihat Fang, Kaizo dan Lynna yang sudah bersedia untuk ke kapal angkasa. Lynna berikan Picu kepada Rizu supaya menjaga Picu dengan baik. Dia mengusap kepala Picu yang sedang bersedihan itu

"Comelnya tengok Picu sedih-sedih macam ni" Picu peluk jari Lynna seketika "Hehehehe.. Rizu jaga Picu baik-baik ok. Bagi Picu makan buah tau"

"Ok kakak Lynna! Abang Paizo dan abang Fang jaga kakak Lynna dengan baik ok!"

"Ala, abang Kaizo yang akan jaga kak Lynna lebih daripada abang" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya "Rizu, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, cari Emmy ok"

"Ok!" Rizu peluk Fang sehingga membuatkan Picu penyek di antara badan Rizu dan Fang "Heheheee.. maaf Picu"

"Nah abang Kaizo. Idoli buat lukisan untuk abang Kaizo!" Kaizo ambil sekeping kertas yang penuh dengan lukisan dari tangan Idoli. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat lukisan Idoli "Abang Kaizo pastikan musuh kita tu tewas! Dan humban dia dalam penjara.. hehehee!"

"Yea, nanti abang akan musnahkan musuh kita tu. Jangan nakal-nakal. Kalau ada serangan dari musuh, Emmy bawa mereka ke makmal kau" Emmy terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo "Bagus, jangan pandai-pandai nak pergi berlawan pula"

"Jangan risau Kapten Kaizo, saya akan lindungi Pulau Rintis ini" Momoki berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba dengan tongkatnya. Kaki dia masih lagi dibalut dengan simen tetapi semangat yang ada pada diri Momoki untuk berlawan, tidak pernah pudar "Saya dan kembar saya akan melindungi mereka bertiga"

"Tapi kaki abang masih belum pulih lagi. Tak kan abang nak berlawan pula" Mimiko menolong abang dia berjalan

"Jangan risau Mimi. Kau pun boleh berlawan juga. Aku yakin kita berdua dapat melindungi Pulau Rintis bersama, sementara mereka pergi berjuang untuk melindungi galaxy" Momoki jalan menghala Lynna. Lalu dia ambil tangan kanan Lynna dan berikan senyuman menggoda dia "Tuan puteri, semoga berjaya di sana. Jangan terpergaruh apa yang mereka ingin katakan nanti dan jangan mengalah. Jagalah diri mu di sana" Lynna tersengih dan Kaizo sudah berkerut dahi

"Wei, abang kau ni sempat lagi yea nak menggoda orang"

"Hehehee.. biasalah abang aku tu. Sentiasa kasanova dimana-mana sahaja. Tengoklah bilik dia, penuh dengan hadiah dari peminat dia dan paling istimewanya tentang abang aku ni, dia tidak pernah lupakan nama peminat-peminat dia" Mimiko memang kagum dengan sifat abang dia. Seseorang yang pandai melayan peminat dia, kasanova yang beretika dan sentiasa berusaha untuk dapatkan apa yang dia mahu. Dia juga gembira apabila kehidupan mereka berubah kearah kebaikan setelah mereka duduk di bumi tanpa kuasa "Tapikan.. kalau abang aku mengamuk, nampak comel aje.. hehehehe"

"Comel tapi dasyat" balas Fang "Manalah kawan-kawan aku yang lain ni. Lambat bebenar nak sampai ni"

"Kejap lagi sampailah mereka tu" kata Tok Aba yang ada di dalam kedai dia sendiri. Dia mengelap meja itu sehingga bersih. Fang, Kaizo, Lynna, Idoli dan Rizu bersarapan pagi di sini tadi sementara menunggu kedatang yang lain. Emmy yang tiba terlebih dahulu

"FANG!" Datang seorang budak lelaki yang memakai topi oren sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan seorang gadis memakai misai palsu ada bersama Boboiboy

"Maaf abang Kaizo, kami lambat sebab si Gopal ni. Dia tunggu mak dia bagi bekal makanan" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Gopal sudah tersengih besar di situ. Kaizo angkat kening sebelah dan lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah lain iaitu Lily

"Ini pula, kau buang tabiat pakai misai palsu apasal? Kau ingat misai palsu itu dapat musnahkan musuh kita?" Lily pula tersengih kali ini "Hmmm..." Mata Kaizo melirik ke arah Momoki yang masih lagi menggoda Lynna dan selepas itu dia pandang Lily dengan senyuman sinis dia "Momoki! KEKASIH BUNGA HATI KAU ADA DEKAT SINI! DIA PAKAI MISAI PALSU NI!" Begitu pantas sekali Momoki tinggalkan Lynna di situ

"ERK!" Lily cuba hendak larikan diri tetapi tangan dia sudah dipegang oleh Momoki "Ja-ja-ja-janganlah pe-pe-pe-pegang ta-ta-tangan Li-Lily" Badan Lily sudah naik gatal apabila Momoki sentuh tangan dia

"Maafkan saya, bunga hati ku" Momoki lepaskan tangan Lily. Lalu dia keluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar dari poket jaketnya "Terimalah bunga ini sebagai good luck charm kepada diri kamu. Saya yakin, bunga ini akan melindungi diri kamu, wahai sang bunga hati ku"

"Li-Li-Lily akan akan.. akan... te-terima bu-bunga ini" Lily mengambil bunga itu dengan hati yang tabah. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Momoki dan terutama sekali senyuman dia yang sangt menggoda itu "Te-terima ka-ka-sih"

"Aku tengok, si Lily tu macam mahu pengsan sahaja" Ying tergelak melihat Lily menggigil sambil mengambil bunga mawar itu dari tangan Momoki "Hehehee... aku pun nak terima sekuntum bunga juga tapi siapa mahu bagi?"

"Ala Ying, suruh ajelah si Momoki tu bagi. Dia kan suka bagi bunga dekat budak-budak perempuan"

"Betul juga tu Yaya tapi asyik dia sahaja yang bagi bunga. Dekat sekolah kita ni, hanya Momoki sahaja yang paling romantic sekali. Tengoklah kawan-kawan lelaki kita, semuanya macam... entahlah, tak tahu nak cakap macam mana"

Ying dan Yaya tergelak apabila mereka melihat kawan-kawan lelaki dia. Boboiboy sedang melihat drama Momoki dan Lily yang hampir nak pengsan. Dia asyik tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya. Gopal dengan makanan dia iaitu meruku tanpa berkongsi dengan sesiapa dan Fang pula, sedang berpelukan dengan Rizu. Ianya seperti perpisahan di antara mereka berdua. Selepas itu, Rizu pergi menuju ke arah Lynna

"Kakak Lynna, Pizu nak bagi balik rantai yang kakak Lynna berikan dekat Pizu tahun lepas" Rizu menghulurkan seutas rantai emas yang mempunyai sebuah batu permata berwarna ungu "Pizu nak batu permata ini melindungi kakak Lynna dari mana-mana ancaman musuh"

"Terima kasih Rizu tapi Rizu simpan sahaja batu pertama ini" Lynna menggenggamkan tangan Rizu sambil berikan senyumannya "Rizu jaga baik-baik kerana ini adalah hadiah hari jadi dari akak untuk Rizu pada tahun lepas"

"Kalau begitu, Pizu bagi dekat abang Paizo ajelah.. hehehee"

"Hehee.. Rizu Rizu.. " Lynna gelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat Rizu berikan rantai itu kepada Kaizo. Rantai dia telah di ambil oleh Kaizo dan lalu ianya di simpan di dalam poket seluar Kaizo sendiri "Fang, mana sepupu kamu dan Bella? Harraz tak ikut ke?"

"Dia ikutlah, kak Lynna. Dia tadi sibuk nak bawak sweater ke tak. Dia cakap takut tiba-tiba sejuk pula dekat sana nanti" Suara Bella agak marah sedikit. Harraz tersengih di sebelah Bella "Maaf yea, kami sampai lambat sebab nak heret si Harraz keluar dari rumah.. hehehee..."

"Maaf semua. Lain kali saya tidak akan lambat" Harraz garu-garu pipi dia yang sudah rasa gatal sedikit "Eh, kenapa dengan Lily tu?"

Mereka semua terus melihat Lily. Dia sudah terduduk di atas rumput dengan kepala dia rasa sedikit pening. Momoki tidak habis-habis pelawa air hot chocolate kepada Lily tetapi Lily abaikan sahaja

"BBB-CHAN! Lily rasa nak demam pulak"

"Kalau begitu, bunga hati ku tinggal di sini dan saya akan menjaga kamu sehingga kamu sihat" Lily terus bangun dan berlari ke arah belakang Boboiboy "Takpelah kalau bunga hati ku kalau tidak mahu. Saya akan hantar bunga dan kad semoga kamu sembuh nanti"

"Abang Kaizo, jom kita pergi sekarang juga. Lily tak sanggup nak bersemuka dengan Mok Mok tu lagi.. please abang Kaizo. Lily merayu-rayu pada mu!" Lily melutut di depan Kaizo dengan muka sedihnya. Mata dia sudah berkaca dan bibir dia bergerak-gerak sedikit "Jomlah abang Kaizo"

"Yelah yelah!" Kaizo terus menghubungi Lahap untuk ambil mereka di kedai Tok Aba "LAHAP! AMBIK KITA ORANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Err.. baik kapten" Terkejut Lahap dengan suara garang kaptennya

"Mana si itik tu?" tanya Kaizo yang masih lagi garang

"Quack quack" Lily si itik angkat kepak dia

"Dia cakap dia ada dekat sini" kata Lily

Tidak sampai 1 minit, kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah tiba di situ. Satu per satu daripada mereka dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu. Kaizo telah berikan arahan kepada Ochobot supaya teleport ke koordinasi yang telah dia berikan sebentar tadi. Ochobot dengan gembiranya, dia membuka pintu teleport itu. Stylobot terpaksa ikut Faye sekali. Tok Aba, Rizu, Emmy, Idoli, Mimiko dan Momoki melihat kapal angkasa itu masuk ke dalam portal itu dan lalu portal itu tertutup dengan serta merta

* * *

 _Jangan mudah menyerah_  
 _Bangkit semula_  
 _Terbang menuju awan_  
 _Kau dan aku_

 _Pecut pantas jangan lemas_  
 _Pecut pantas jangan lemas_

 _Bersama kita berjuang_  
 _(Melangkah ke depan)_  
 _Bersama kita tentukan_  
 _(Masa hadapan)_

 _Dari mimpi hingga realiti_  
 _Oo Oo Oo.._

 _Dari mimpi hingga realiti_  
 _Kita masih di sini_

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila ada bunyi bising di luar bilik kawalan dia. Kaizo bangun dari kerusi kapten dia. Lahap sudah pasang telinga untuk mendengar kapten dia menjerit di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"KENAPA KAU BUAT BISING DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA AKU?" Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo. Badan dia terus terkaku seketika kerana terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Dari mana kau dapat mikrofon tu?"

"Err.. Lily dapat dari Ammy! Mikrofon ini Ammy bagi semasa kita orang nak pergi selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. hehehe.. abang Kaizo nak nyanyi sekali ke?" Lily tersengih di situ sambil hulurkan mikrofon itu kepada Kaizo

"Kau ingat aku ni suka memekik seperti kau?" Lily tersengih lagi di situ "PANG!"

"Yea kapten!" Fang muncul di situ dengan tabik hormatnya

"Aku nak kau humban si pelik ni ke dalam penjara kapal angkasa" Fang terus tersenyum lebar di situ "Jangan bagi dia keluar sehingga kita sampai ke destinasi kita"

"UWAAAAA! ABANG KAIZO KEJAM!" Lily menangis berguling-guling di situ. Kaizo tutup kedua belah telinganya kerana tidak tahan dengan jeritan Lily tadi "ABANG KAIZO JAHAT! SUKA BULI LILY! UWAAAAAAA"

"Wei pelik! Jom ikut aku ke bilik penjara. Aku nak kurung kau dekat sana"

"TAK NAK!" Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang

"Kaizo" Lynna usik sedikit bahu Kaizo "Mari aku uruskan mereka. Kau pergi berehat"

"Kau boleh ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Boleh" Senyuman Lynna membuatkan Kaizo terus kembali ke bilik kawalan dia "Jom Lily, Jom Fang.. kita pergi tengok movie. Akak tahu dalam kapal angkasa ni ada television kan"

"JANGAN NAK MASUK BILIK AKU!" Jerit Kaizo dari bilik kawalan. Pintu bilik kawalan itu tidak ditutup, dia biarkan dibuka luas

"Kaizo.. Kaizo... tahu nak mengamuk aje. Lily tu cuma nak berikan semangat kepada kami semua tapi kau nak marah aje kerja" Lynna gelengkan kepala. Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar dengan teguran Lynna tadi "Jom kita semua pergi tengok movie sama-sama" Kaizo mengintai sedikit dari bilik kawalan. Lynna sudah beredar dari situ bersama Fang dan Lily. Kaizo tekan satu butang untuk tutup pintu bilik kawalan itu

"Kapten, kenapa kapten tak suruh Ochobot teleport kita terus ke sana sahaja?"

"Sebab Ochobot perlukan banyak tenaga. Planet yang kita hendak pergi itu, sangat jauh dan ianya perlukan banyak tenaga. Kalau gunakan semua tenaganya, tenaga dia akan habis tapi perjalanan kita ke markas itu tidak jauh. Lajukan kapal angkasa kita. Aku tidak sabar untuk musnahkan mereka"

"Quack quack quack" Lily si itik ada di dalam bilik makmal itu. Dia ingin melihat keindahan angkasa lepas "Quack quack quack quack"

"Aku tak faham apa yang kau cuba katakan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Tapi saya faham apa yang dia katakan" Lahap tersengih sambil memandu kapal angkasa itu "Dia cakap, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat ayah dia dan dia yakin ayah dia akan kembali menjadi insan yang baik seperti dulu"

"Terima kasih, Lahap tapi bagaimana kau boleh faham apa yang dia katakan?"

"Err.. sebab saya ada baca kamus bahasa itik semasa saya tengah bosan.. hehehee" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Hehehe.. jangan marah yea, kapten"

"Tak, aku tak marah" Kaizo kembali duduk ke tempat dia selalu duduk. Dia perhatikan di skrin computer itu sambil melihat keindahan angkasa lepas. Bintang-bintang berkelipan seperti berlian bersinar-sinar. Lily si itik mengibas-gibas kepaknya untuk terbang dan duduk di atas riba Kaizo. Tangan Kaizo belai kepala itik itu "Jangan risau itik, kamu akan dapat berjumpa dengan ayah kau semula tapi tentang ibu kau, Lynna belum beritahu apa-apa berita dekat aku. Aku pasti, ibu kau masih hidup"

* * *

Kapal angkasa sudah semakin hampir dengan sebuah planet yang diberikan nama planet Gemu. Markas Lepus terletak di planet yang penuh dengan gunung-ganang. Air terjun terdapat dimana-mana sahaja. Indah memang indah tetapi keindahan itu terdapat rahsia disebaliknya. Lahap mencari tanah yang mendata untuk mendarat tetapi semuanya penuh dengan gunung ganang, jadi dia terpaksa turunkan mereka di dalam hutan secara satu per satu menggunakan alien teknologi iaitu laluan cahaya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Kaizo dan Fang memdarat terlebih dahulu, dan selepas itu Lynna bersama Harraz. Mereka diikuti oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying turun bersama dan terakhir sekali adalah trio huru hara. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut apabila melihat trio itu sudah berpakaian lengkap di dalam ala-ala superhero dan juga gaya mereka dalam ala-ala Charlie's Angel. Pakaian itu telah diberikan oleh Stylobot. Bella berwarna hijau, Faye berwarna pink dan Lily berwarna biru

"Kami adalah pasukan TRIO HURU HARA!" kata Bella, Faye dan Lily secara serentak

"Jahanam misi aku ni" bisik Kaizo. Tiba-tiba satu lagi pancaran cahaya timbul. Lily si itik pula muncul di dalam pancaran itu "Kenapa kau ikut sekali?"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Dia cakap dia nak jumpa ayah dia" kata Lily sambil buat drama di situ "Dia teringin melihat wajah ayah dia dan mungkin apabila si sang Semiley dapat melihat anaknya si sang itik, mungking hati dia dapat berubah dan membantu kita untuk menghalang si si si.. apa nama si penjahat tu? Lily lupa pula... heheheee..." Dia garu-garu kepalanya sambil ketawa sakan di situ

"Pang, pergi humban si pelik dalam penjara"

"Baik kapten!" Fang sudah gosok-gosok kedua belah tangannya. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada Lily "Mari sini, aku nak humban kau dekat dalam penjara" Lily terus bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy

"BBB-CHAN, help me.. adik beradik alien ni sentiasa tak puas hati dengan Lily. Suka buli Lily sesuka hati..."

"Sudahlah tu Fang, janganlah buat begitu dekat kawan kau sendiri" Boboiboy menegur Fang secara lembut "Kita kan nak pergi dapatkan balik jam kuasa kita dan halang.. apa nama orang jahat tu? Aku pun dah lupa nama dia"

"Wei, aku kena ikut arahan abang akulah. Aku mana boleh lawan arahan abang aku si kapten yang suka menghukum orang" Tangan Fang sudah semakin hampir dengan tangan Lily tetapi Boboiboy menepis tangan kawan baik dia "Wei! Apasal kau halang?"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kaizo.. kau jangan nak humban sesiapa pula. Kita ke sini nak dapatkan balik jam kuasa mereka dan halang musuh kita tu, bukan untuk humban si Lily atau berikan hukuman kepada sesiapa" Suara Lynna agak garang pada ketika itu. Wajah dia sedikit marah kepada Kaizo "Sekarang, kita cari pintu masuk markas alien jahat tu"

"Tak perlu cari, aku akan bawa kamu semua ke markas aku.. hahahaaa" Kawasan hutan itu bergema dengan suara Lepus "Selamat datang ke planet Gemu, sudah tiba masanya aku bawa kau ke tempat yang menarik"

"Menarik?" Boboiboy mencari dimana suara itu datang tetapi diri dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam sebuah yang berada di bawah dia. Bukan dia sahaja, semua yang berada di situ, semua terjatuh di dalam lubang

"WEEEEEE! GELONGSOR BAWAH TANAH!" jerit Lily seorang diri di dalam lubang itu

Mereka terjatuh di dalam sebuah laluan yang sempit. Dinding-dinding besi sepanjang laluan mereka. Gopal orang terakhir sekali jatuh ke dalam laluan itu. Dia terjatuh di atas Lily si itik

"QUACKKKKKK!"

"SAKITT!" Lily terjemahkan jeritan itik itu tadi "Kasihan itik kena penyek dengan Gopal"

"ALAMAK! MAAF ITIK!" Gopal peluk itik itu sambil belai kepalanya "Jangan marahkan aku! Aku tak sengaja"

"Quack quack quack"

"Dia cakap, dia maafkan tapi lain kali hati-hati" kata Lily. Mata dia pandang ke arah kawan-kawan dia satu per satu "Eh.. mana Yaya?"

"Yolah... mana kawan aku" Ying melihat ke kiri dan kanan dia. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang, dia hanya nampak Fang dan Bella sahaja "Mana Yaya? Tak kan dia kena culik pulak"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi ni. Kita kena cari dia" Boboiboy menggenggam kedua belah tangan dia "Mesti dia sudah dapat jam kuasa Yaya"

"Apa-apa pun, kita kena cari jalan keluar dari sini" Lynna terus ke hadapan "Kita tidak boleh duduk di sini lama. Mari semua" Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan di bahagian depan. Manakala yang lain, ikut mereka berdua dari belakang. Gopal masih lagi peluk itik itu sebab dia rasa bersalah

"Hati-hati semua, jangan biarkan dia hantar serangan secara mengejut" kata Kaizo. Dia sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dan menggenggamnya dengan erat "Lynna, perhatikan di setiap dinding ini. Mana tahu ada pintu jalan keluar. Faye! Jaga Stylobot kau dan pastikan alat teleportasi kau tidak ada dengan kau"

"Err... Faye tak bawak Stylobot dan alat teleportasi tu. Stylobot ada dekat kapal angkasa dengan Lahap.. hehehee"

"Habis tu, macam mana kau nak lawan musuh kita nanti?" tanya Kaizo sambil pusing kebelakang "Kau ingat misi ini macam mainan kanak-kanak ke?" Faye sudah kelihatan takut dengan abang sepupu dia

"Kaizo, kau dengar penjelasan dia dulu" Lynna sentuh sedikit lengan Kaizo "Kalau kita bawa Stylobot kita kena sini, mesti Stylobot akan menjadi mangsa nanti"

"Betul tapi jangan risau. Faye pinjam kasut roda Fang! Lily ada mikrofon dia dan Bella pula, dia pergi ambik kuasa formula dari Emmy.. hehehee.." Kaizo perhatikan Faye lama-lama sehingga diri Faye terasa tak senang hati dengan renungan dari Kaizo tadi "Errr..."

"Sudah, jangan nak membuang masa lagi" Kaizo teruskan berjalan ke depan

"Adeh, ingatkan dia nak marah tadi" Faye mengeluh sedikit "Apalah abang sepupu aku tu" Dia sambung berjalan bersama mereka

Mereka tidak berkata sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Semuanya didalam langkah berjaga-jaga. Lily kadang-kadang pegang kedua belah bahu Boboiboy dari belakang, kadang-kadang dia gigit kuku dia dan kadang-kadang dia bernyanyi kecil untuk hilangkan perasaan takut dia. Gopal sekarang ini sudah peluk Lily si itik seerat-eratnya. Ying tidak begitu takut, riak wajah dia nampak berani tetapi ada sedikit marah kerana kawan baik dia kena tangkap oleh musuh mereka. Fang dan Bella berjalan di belakang Ying. Mereka pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan mereka. Harraz tidak mahu fikirkan apa yang akan berlaku selepas ini dan dia asyik tertanya-tanya kepada diri dia, kenapa dia perlu ikut di dalam misi ini? Adakah dia adalah satu aset di dalam misi ini? Atau sebab lain?

"Ke arah mana kita patut pergi, Kaizo?" Lynna berhenti di tengah-tengah laluan yang hendak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia pergi ke kiri untuk melihat ada apa di penghujung laluan itu. Kaizo ikut di belakang dia

"Abang dekat sebelah kanan pun takde apa-apa" Fang berdiri di laluan kanan bersama rakan-rakan dan sepupu dia "Kita nak ikut mana?"

"Tak kan kita nak berpisah pulak" Boboiboy risau kalau mereka terpaksa berpisah. Dia tidak mahu jadi begitu kerana dia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan berlaku terhadap mereka nanti. Mungkin ada yang kena tangkap dengan orang jahat tapi pada masa yang sama, mungkin mereka terpaksa pisah dan bahagikan kepada dua kumpulan tetapi semua keputusan terletak di tangan Kaizo

"Kalau kita bahagikan kepada dua kumpulan, kau ambik satu kumpulan dan aku satu kumpulan" kata Kaizo "Baik.." Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bercakap kerana terdapat satu gegaran berlaku di kaki mereka

"ABANG!" Fang berlari ke arah abang dia kerana sebuah dinding besi jatuh dari bahagian atas. Ianya hampir terkena Fang tetapi Boboiboy sudah tarik Fang kebelakang. Dinding itu memisahkan mereka dengan Kaizo dan Lynna "ABANGGG!" Fang pergi mengetuk-getuk dinding besi itu

"PANGG!" Kaizo menjerit dari sebelah tetapi malangnya, kedua mereka tidak dapat dengar jeritan mereka berdua "PANGG! KAU KEBELAKANG, ABANG CUBA MUSNAHKAN DINDING NI!" Dia kebelakang sedikit bersama Lynna "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Tetapi dinding itu masih berdiri dengan kukuhnya. Lalu dia ke depan pula "TUMBUKAN TENAGA!" Masih lagi seperti biasa

"Ke tepi.. biar aku pula cuba" Lynna tumpukan perhatian dia terhadap dinding besi itu dan lalu dia cuba letupkan dinding besi itu tetapi gagal. Selepas itu dia cuba gunakan kuasa dia iaitu kuasa teleportasi dia tetapi tidak berjaya juga "Kita terpaksa cari jalan lain"

"Kalau macam tu, kita teruskan berjalan dan cari jalan untuk bertemu dengan mereka semula" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "PANG! ABANG AKAN CARI KAU SAMPAI DAPAT!"

"Kau rasa, dia orang dengar ke?"

"Entahlah tapi aku harap, mereka sudah bergerak untuk cari kita. Mari, kita jangan membuang masa lagi"

Di sebalik dinding sebelah pula, Fang cuba menumbuk dinding besi itu beberapa kali. Jari jemari sudah kelihatan luka sedikit. Boboiboy hentikan perbuatan Fang itu dengan memegang tangan kawan baik dia

"Fang, kau cuba macam mana pun, dinding ni tak kan hancur" Boboiboy turunkan tangan Fang sedikit demi sedikit sehinggalah Fang kelihatan tenang

"Aku tahu.. tapi tak kan kita nak terpisah di sini juga"

"Kita perlu maa.. mesti ada jalan lain untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua. Yaya pun tiada dengan kita, kalau tidak dia sudah boleh musnahkan dinding ni" kata Ying

"Tapi... abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna mesti sudah gunakan kuasa dia orang untuk musnahkan dinding ni. Kalau tidak, sudah tentu dinding ni dimusnahkan oleh mereka" Bella ingin minum air kuasa formula dari Emmy tetapi dia tunggu dulu. Dia akan minum apabila dia perlukan sahaja "Mari kita cari jalan daripada kita berdiri di sini sahaja"

"Kalau kita terpisah lagi selepas ini, cari jalan untuk bertemu kembali" kata Boboiboy. Semuanya angguk kepada diri dia "Jom"

Mereka sudah bergerak ke depan tetapi ada sesuatu membuatkan mereka berhenti semula

"Apa benda tu?" tanya Harraz. Dia cuba tajamkan permandangan dia untuk melihat sesuatu benda yang datang ke arah mereka. Ianya seperti manusia tetapi kepala dia seperti seekor itik "Itu.. itu..."

"ROBOT SAMURAI ITIK!" Mereka sudah undurkan diri daripada terkena serangan robot itik itu

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack!"

"Err... apa itik ni cuba katakan?" tanya Gopal yang sudah semakin cemas

"Dia cakap.. PERGILAH SERANG ROBOT TU!" Lily tolak Boboiboy ke depan "MY BBB-CHAN kan hebat, pergilah musnahkan robot tu"

"Tapi Lily, aku mana ada kuasa" Boboiboy melihat robot samurai itik itu sudah semakin hampir dengan mereka. Pedang katananya sudah dipegang oleh robot itu "Macam mana ni?"

"Errr... Faye guna kasut koda kau tu" kata Fang "Lepas tu kau musnahkan dengan menjerit dekat robot tu"

"Aik, jerit sahaja? Macam mana nak musnahkan robot itu dengan jeritan dari Faye?" Nada suara Ying agak marah sedikit kepada Fang "Takde idea lain ke?"

"Adalah!" Fang ambil mikrofon dari poket tali pinggang Lily dan terus dia berikan kepada Faye "Kau lajukan roda tu dan sambil tu, kau jerit dekat mikrofon tu. Kuasa sonic tu mesti dapat musnahkan robot tu"

"OK!" Faye tekan satu butang di kasutnya. Roda-roda dari kasut Faye, terus keluar. Lalu dia pusingkan butang yang ada pada kasut untuk mengawal kelajuan kasut roda itu "Baiklah, terimalah jeritan sonic aku nanti, wahai robot samurai itik!" Kasut roda itu bergerak dengan sendirinya dengan tahap kelajuan maksima. Mikrofon sudah dipegang erat oleh dia

"HAPUSKAN DIA FAYE!" Jerit Lily

"Hehehee..." Muka Faye berubah menjadi serius. Mulut dia tertutup rapi

Semakin lama semakin dekat diri dia dengan robot samurai itu. Robot itu menghayunkan pedang katananya, lalu Faye tunduk dan dia membuat pusingan. Dia menghalangkan mikrofon itu di bibirnya. Lalu dia menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Kawan-kawan dan sepupu dia sudah menutup telinga masing-masing. Tubuh badan robot itu mula bergegar-gegar kerana kuasa sonic itu tadi dan akhirnya robot samurai itu meletup. Ianya meninggalkan kesan-kesan hitam di lantai dan juga di dinding. Faye hentikan kasut rodanya dan terus mencekak pinggang dengan perasaan bangganya

"FAYE! KAU BERJAYA!" Mereka berlari ke arah Faye. Masing-masing berikan senyuman bangga kepada Faye

"Hahahaaaa! Hebat tak aku?"

"Aiyooo.. kau memang hebat" kata Ying "Mari kita teruskan lagi. Agaknya abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna mesti kena serang juga"

"Mungkin juga tak tahulah" Boboiboy berjalan sampai ke penghujung. Lalu dia belok ke kiri untuk melihat ada apa di situ pula. Satu lagi laluan tetapi kali ini ianya mempunyai lorong-lorong kecil yang lain di bahagian kiri dan kanan mereka "Ok, satu masalah sudah selesai, satu lagi sudah muncul" Bella muncul di sebelah Boboiboy

"This is going to be a long long day" kata Bella sambil mengeluh kecil

"So, sebenarnya kita ni terperangkap di dalam sebuah maze lah kan" Semua pandang Harraz "Hehehee.. jangan pandang aku begitu" Dia tersengih di situ

"Nampaknya begitulah" balas Fang "Apa-apa terjadi pun, kita jangan keseorangan. Kalau terpisah, pastikan kita ada kawan di sebelah kita" Mereka semua angguk kepada Fang "Jom kita teruskan perjalanan kita"

"Landak pergi depan" Lily tolak Fang ke depan "Kalau ada apa-apa serangan mengejutkan, landak kena korbankan diri dulu"

"Apasal aku pulak, suruhlah Boboiboy kau ni.. dia kan superhero di hati kau" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Boboiboy "Cheh, terus jadi suka. Malas aku nak layan si pelik ni" Fang berjalan di depan. Dia melihat kiri dan kanan. Terlampau banyak sangat laluan mereka perlu masuk untuk mencari jalan keluar. Kepala mereka menjadi pening melihat lorong-lorong itu. Mereka berjalan secara perlahan dan tidak tahu lorong mana mereka patut ambil

"Aku makin takut pulak"

"Kenapa Gopal?" tanya Faye

"Bagaimana kalau kita tersesat dekat sini buat selama-lamanya dan aku tak dapat nak jumpa amma dan appa aku balik.. macam mana ni Boboiboy?" Gopal menangis kecil di situ sambil mengesat air matanya dengan bulu-bulu Lily si itik "Aku tak nak kita mereput dekat sini sebab tak jumpa jalan keluar"

"Isk, janganlah cakap macam tu. Aku yakin yang kita akan jumpa jalan keluar" kata Boboiboy. Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan diantara lorong kanan dan kiri

"Faye tak boleh gunakan kasut roda di untuk pergi lihat lorong-lorong ini semua ke?" tanya Ying "Aku tak nak kita sesat sahaja maaa.."

"Jangan Ying, nanti tiba-tiba Faye pula terpisah dari kita. Aku tak nak dia keseorangan nanti" Boboiboy berjalan sedikit. Dia melihat lorong kanan dia. Di hujung laluan itu adalah jalan mati "Kita terus ke depan"

"Kalau depan tu jalan mati, macam mana?"

"Entahlah" Boboiboy sudah pening kepala "Aduh.. susahlah kalau macam ni" Dia dan Lily masuk ke lorong kiri pula. Tiba-tiba sebuah dinding besi jatuh di belakang dan pisahkan mereka dengan kawan-kawan mereka "ALAMAK!"

"BELLA! FAYE!" Lily ketuk-ketuk dinding itu

"BOBOIBOY!" Fang, Gopal dan Ying ketuk dinding itu "LILY!"

"Kita terpisah lagi" kata Harraz "Apa yang kita patut lakukan sekarang?"

"You're a genius, you figure it out" kata Bella dengan nada sinis dia. Bella sudah hilang sabarnya "Tak perlu tanya lagi Harraz, kita sudah terpisah dengan Boboiboy dan Lily. Now, kita nak cari jalan cari mereka balik pun, entah macam mana pun, kita sendiri tidak tahu. Mesti abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna sesat macam kita juga.." Lalu Bella pandang ke atas dan lalu berkata "WEI ALIEN JAHAT! KALAU KAU DENGAR NI, AKU AKAN BELASAH KAU SEBAB KAU SEKSA KITA ORANG SEPERTI INI! KAU INGAT BENDA MACAM NI FUNNY KE? KAU INGAT KITA ORANG SUKA SANGAT KE DENGAN PERMAINAN NI? JAGALAH KAU NANTI! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU"

"Sabar Bella, sabar" Faye pegang tangan Bella "Aku tahu kau tengah geram tapi itu bukan jalan penyelesaiannya. Apa-apa pun yang berlaku, kita kena bersatu dan tidak boleh berpecah belah. Mungkin itu yang dia mahukan, kita bergaduh sesama sendiri tetapi kita tak kan berikan apa yang dia nak. Kita teruskan dan cari jalan keluar bersama"

"Ok.. aku akan tenang" Bella menarik nafas untuk tenangkan diri dia "Ok landak, kita ke mana pula?"

"Cheh, kau panggil aku landak sebab kau nak hiburkan hati kau yang tengah marah tu kan" kali ini Fang pula naik angin dengan Bella

"Aik, apasal lu nak marah-marah pula. Selalunya lu ok sahaja kalau Bella panggil kau macam-macam"

"Senyaplah kau Ying" Mereka rasa takut dengan kemarahan Fang kecuali Bella "Wei, kalau kau panggil aku elok-elok, takdelah aku marah-marah macam ni kan. Kau dari dulu suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku. Minah terlebih perasan!"

"Aku suka cari pasal dengan kau sebab kau tu memang suka sangat nak mengamuk, cubalah bertenang macam kawan-kawan kau tu. Ini tidak, asyik nak panas baran aje. Sampai kawan-kawan kau sendiri jadi mangsa kau" Bella terus paling mukanya ke tempat lain

"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak panas baran ke tak! Kau sibuk apahal!"

"Aiyaaa! Janganlah gaduh-gaduh, ini bukan masanya untuk bergaduh maaa" Ying tolak Fang dan Bella ke tempat yang jauh sedikit "Cubalah berdamai dan bekerjasama untuk keluar dari sini dan selamatkan Yaya"

"Suruhlah si superhero bayang tu selamatkan Yaya. Dia kan paling hebat sangat"

"Aku memang hebat pun" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Lagi hebat daripada kau.. hahaha!"

"SUDAH! JANGAN GADUH-GADUH!" jerit Ying di situ. Dia sudah naik geram dengan mereka berdua yang suka bergaduh di mana-mana sahaja "Haiyaa.. selama ini elok sahaja korang berdua, apasal tiba-tiba nak bergaduh balik ni?.." Dia mula membebel di situ. Tanpa di sedari oleh Ying, Fang dan Bella. Lantai dan dinding itu berpusing

"ALAMAK! KORANG LARI DARI SITU CEPAT!" Tetapi Gopal sudah terlambat. Ying, Fang dan Bella sudah berada di tempat lain "Aku nak balik.. tempat ni menakutkan sangat. Sudahlah aku sorang-sorang aje. Amma, appa.. anak mu kena tinggal"

"Adeh.. Gopal ni, aku dan Harraz kan ada lagi dekat sini" Gopal menoleh sedikit dan dia terus tersengih di situ "Sekarang kita jangan buat hal pula, nanti ada juga yang terpisah. Jom kita cari dia orang semua"

"Ok, tapi kita nak ikut jalan mana?" tanya Harraz. Mereka sudah pandang satu sama lain kerana laluan itu sudah berubah. Lorong-lorong tadi ada yang sudah ditutup dan ada yang baru dibuka

* * *

Mata Kaizo sedang perhatikan sebuah peta maze yang tertera pada hologram di jam kuasanya. Dia dan Lynna berjalan mengikut peta tersebut. Mereka melihat 8 titik biru sudah terpisah kepada 3 kumpulan. Kaizo dan Lynna dapat merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi ke atas diri mereka

"Kita kena cepat.. yang paling dekat dengan kita adalah titik dua" kata Lynna sambil tunding jarinya ke arah 2 titik yang sedang berlegar-legar di sebuah laluan yang panjang dan sempit. Mereka tidak tahu siapakah 2 titik itu "Kita kena ikut belok ke kanan dan pusing ikut bulatan ini dan.."

"Dan masuk ke lorong kanan tapi itu bukan ke jalan mati.. kita kena ikut satu lagi jalan. Kita ikut jalan kiri"

"Kau pasti? Sebab jalan tu macam lagi jauh daripada mereka.. lagi pun dekat bulatan tu ada beberapa jalan lagi" Lynna melihat balik jalan yang mereka perlu ikutan "Ok ok.. kalau kita ikut bulatan tu, kita terus sahaja.. tapi.. itu akan bawa kita ke tempat lain. Lagi jauh.."

"Eh kejap.. ada sebuah jalan sudah di buka" Kaizo melihat petanya "Ikut aku!" Dia dan Lynna berlari terus ke depan dan berhenti kerana mereka sudah sampai tempat laluan yang sudah dibuka tadi

"Kau tak rasa ke nanti ada sesuatu yang akan berlaku? Seperti perangkap"

"Mungkin juga tapi bagaimana kalau ianya bukan perangkap kerana jalan ni paling dekat untuk sampai pada 2 titik tadi" Kaizo tutup jam kuasanya. Dia mengintai sedikit di lorong dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan dia. Semua sunyi sahaja "Hmm.. aku tak pasti pula"

"Tadi kau juga nak ikut jalan ni" kata Lynna sambil bersilang tangan. Tiba-tiba sebuah dinding jatuh dari atas dan menutup laluan di sebelah kiri dan kanan mereka. Dinding itu bergerak secara tidak langsung. Kaizo menarik tangan Lynna untuk masuk ke dalam lorong itu. Dinding di belakang Lynna terus tutup

"Nampaknya mereka mahu juga kita masuk ke sini" kata Kaizo "Mari kita teruskan" Dia ikut ke kiri dan terus ke depan tetapi benda yang sama terjadi seperti tadi. Mereka terperangkap di dalam lorong itu. Kedua dinding itu bergerak tetapi kali ini lebih laju

"Kaizo! Kita kena cari jalan keluar!" Lynna sudah menjadi cemas

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo cuba menolak dinding itu supaya ianya tidak menghimpit mereka berdua "KAU BANTU AKU JUGA!" Lynna terus keluarkan pelindung dinding dia

"Aku tidak dapat bertahan lama" Dinding itu seperti menolak kuasa Lynna "Kaizo, fikirkan bagaimana untuk selamatkan diri kita" dia masih lagi mempertahankan dinding pelindungnya tetapi ada kesan retak sedikit "Kaizo... maafkan aku kalau aku tidak dapat melindungi kita berdua"

"Kau jangan kata begitu, Lynna!" Kaizo terus tolak dinding itu dengan kuasa tenaga dia "Kau pasti boleh melindungi kita berdua"

"Maafkan aku, Kaizo" Air mata Lynna menitis di atas lantai itu. Dia tahu mereka sudah tiada jalan keluar. Dinding pelindung Lynna sudah hampir pecah. Retakan demi retakan sudah berlaku di permukaan dinding pelindung Lynna "Kaizo..." Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo buat kali terakhir

"Jangan mengalah, Lynna" Kaizo pandang kebelakang. Lynna sudah tiada di situ "Lynna? Lynna.. mana kau?" Secara tidak langsung, ada sesuatu menarik Kaizo dari atas. Badan dia seperti ditarik angin. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah lohong dan terus ke sebuah bilik. Lynna ada di situ tetapi bahu dia ada sedikit luka "Lynna! Kau ok ke?" Kaizo berlari ke arah Lynna

"Aku ok tapi.. kita yang tak ok" Lynna tunjuk di belakang Kaizo. Mereka sudah berdepan dengan musuh sebenar mereka iaitu Lepus

"Selamat datang ke makmal aku" kata Lepus sambil tersenyum sinis kepada mereka berdua

Kaizo baru tersedar. Dia kini berada di sebuah makmal yang penuh dengan teknologi alien. Lava-lava berwarna warni sedang bergerak-gerak dengan perlahannya di dalam bekas-bekas silinder besar. Bunyi-bunyian yang mereka tidak pernah dengar sebelum ini. Sebuah mesin besar berdiri teguh di dalam makmal itu dan paling mengejutkan mereka, Yaya di dalam sebuah penjara kecil dan di sebelah dia ada 4 jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying

"ABANG KAIZO! KAK LYNNA!" Yaya sentuh sedikit tiang besi penjara itu tetapi dia terkejut kerana terkena renjatan elektrik sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna menjadi marah kerana hal itu

"HAHAHAAAA! Bagaimana dengan penjara yang aku bina tu? Memang sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Oh.. dan tidak lupa juga permainan maze yang aku bina di bawah makmal ini. Carilah jalan keluar, mereka korang semua tidak akan jumpa"

"Baik kau lepaskan mereka!" kata Lynna dengan nada garang dia

"Kalau tidak? Kau nak hapuskan aku? Hahahaa.. bahu kau baru sahaja aku cederakan.. kau nak aku cederakan kau lagi?" Lepus terus panggil robot itik samurai dia. Robot-robot itu terjun dari bahagian atas dan mendarat di depan Kaizo dan Lynna "Hapuskan mereka"

Satu per satu robot itu keluarkan pedang katana mereka. Yaya mahu menolong mereka berdua tetapi dia terperangkap di dalam penjara itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk musnahkan penjara itu dengan menggunakan kuasa gravity dia. Kalau dia tumbuk, mereka diri dia akan terkena renjatan elektrik. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea untuk membantu Kaizo dan Lynna dari dalam penjara itu

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Robot-robot itu terapung di udara "HAPUSKAN MEREKA ABANG KAIZO DAN KAK LYNNA!"

"APA?!" Lepus begitu geram sekali dengan Yaya

"Baiklah!" Kaizo melompat dan lalu dia menghayunkan pedang tenaga dia "TETAKAN TENAGA!" Sepantas kilat dia musnahkan robot-robot itu

Lynna terbang ke udara dan terus mengangkat tangan kanan dia. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan bola api menggunakan dua jari dia. Lalu dia hayun jarinya itu dan terus bola api itu meluru ke arah robot itik samurai itu. Dia dan Kaizo berlawan di udara sambil di saksikan oleh Lepus dan Yaya

"Tak guna punya perempuan" Lepus pergi ke sebuah mesin computer. Lalu dia tekan satu untuk berikan renjatan elektrik kepada Yaya

"ARGHHHHH!" Robot-robot itik terjatuh apabila Yaya terkena renjatan elektrik. Diri Yaya menjadi lemah sedikit "Abang Kaizo... kak Lynna..." Dia terduduk di dalam penjara itu. Pernafasan dia turun naik turun naik seperti orang kehabisan oksigen

"YAYA!" Hati Lynna terus membara kerana dia sangat marah terhadap Lepus "KAU MEMANG KEJAM! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!" Dia terbang terus ke Lepus dengan perasaan marah dia

"LYNNA! HATI-HATI!" Amaran dari Kaizo tadi tidak membuatkan Lynna berhenti. Lynna tetap ingin menyerang Lepus kerana kekejaman terhadap Yaya tadi tetapi diri Lynna dicengkam oleh sesuatu "LYNNA!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Lynna bergelut di dalam tangan besi itu. Dia cuba gunakan kuasa teleportasinya untuk lepaskan diri dia tetapi beberapa pancaran cahaya menghala Lynna. Cahaya-cahaya itu bagaikan seperti orang menangkap gambar menggunaakan flash. Dia terseksa di situ dengan pancaran-pancaran cahaya tersebut. Apabila pancaran cahaya itu hilang, Lynna sudah tidak sedarkan diri di dalam cengkam tangan besi itu

"LYNNA!" Kaizo terkejut dengan apa yang berlaku tadi "Kau!" Dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Lepus "AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU! BERANI KAU BUAT BEGITU!"

Kaizo berlari dengan pedang tenaga dia. Bibir dia tertutup rapat dengan matanya hanya tertumpu terhadap sasaran dia iaitu Lepus

"Senyum!" Lepus terus pancarkan satu cahaya kearah Kaizo. Cahaya itu membuatkan Kaizo rasa pening dan penglihatan dia semakin kabur. Semakin lama semakin perlahan pergerakan Kaizo, lalu dia rebah jatuh di atas lantai "Hahahaaaaa! Sekarang untuk uruskan budak-budak mentah di tempat permainan ku"

* * *

Gopal, Faye dan Harraz masih berlegar-legar di tempat yang sama. Mereka tidak begitu yakin kalau mereka laluan lain dan mereka akan sesat di situ atau ikut laluan lagi satu, dan mereka akan tersesat di situ juga

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Ok, aku tak faham apa si itik ni cuba katakan.. sesiapa boleh terjemahkan?"

"Maaf Gopal, hanya Lily dan Rizu sahaja yang faham tapi aku pelik, macam mana si Fang tu kadang-kadang boleh faham si itik ni tapi kadang-kadang tak faham" Lalu Gopal dan Harraz berfikir sejenak. Faye tergelak kecil di situ "Tak payah fikirkan sangat, kita sekarang ni kena selesaikan masalah kita"

"Aku tahu macam mana.."

"Macam mana Harraz?" tanya Faye

"Kita tanggalkan sehelai bulu itik dan tinggalkan bulu itik tu dekat depan lorong ni sebagai penanda. Bermaknanya kita sudah lalu laluan itu. Di setiap lorong nanti, kita letak bulu itik" Lily si itik terus mengamuk kerana dia tidak mahu korbankan bulu-bulu dia yang lawa itu tetapi mereka abaikan keamukan itik itu "Takdelah kita pening nanti sebab kita sudah ada penanda" kata Harraz. Itik itu mula patuk tangan Gopal

"ADOI!" Lily si itik terlepas dari tangan Gopal "Tak guna punya itik. Sesuka hati aje nak patuk tangan orang. Selamat dekat sini takde tempat nak pangggang kau"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Apahal dengan itik ni? lapar ke? Aku takde bawak makanan untuk dia" kata Gopal

"Entahlah.. ADOI!" Lily si itik terus patuk kaki Harraz. Dia melompat-lompat di situ untuk menggelakkan diri daripada terkena patukan itik "JANGANLAH PATUK KAKI AKU!"

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK" Lily si itik tuding kepak dia ke arah Harraz

"Susahnya takde Rizu atau Lily dekat sini. Satu patah perkataan pun aku tak faham apa yang dia cuba katakan.. adeh" Faye garu-garu kepala dia sambil cuba fikirkan apa yang itik itu mahukan

"Hmmm... aku rasa si itik ni tak bagi aku gunakan bulu kesayangan dia kot.. sebab tu dia mengamuk, mungkin sebab itu kot" Lily si itik angguk kepalanya kepada Harraz "Hah! Kan betul tekaan aku!"

"Cheh, kedekut bulu rupanya" bisik Gopal sambil bersilang tangan

"Kau memang pandai, Harraz" puji Faye. Harraz terasa malu sedikit "Kalau tak boleh guna bulu itik ni, kita nak guna apa?"

"Jangan risau, aku ada bawa benang" Harraz keluarkan segulung benang di dalam poket sweater dia. Gopal dan Faye rasa pelik melihat Harraz bawa benang. Lalu mereka pandang Harraz dan menunggu jawapan dari kawan mereka "Err.. aku selalu bawa benang ke hulu ke hilir sebab aku takut aku tersesat dekat mana-mana ke.. hehehe.. ini sudah kebiasaan aku, suka bawa benang"

"Takpe, asalkan benang tu boleh selamatkan nyawa kau atau kawan kau.. ok, jom kita cari jalan keluar dan kawan kita" Faye sebagai ketua mereka. Dia jalan terlebih dahulu. Harraz hanya di belakang Gopal dan Faye

"Kejap, ada benda untuk lekat tak?"

"Hah, aku ada bawa chew gum" Gopal terus berikan gula-gula getah kepada Harraz "Kau nak lekat dekat mana benang tu?"

"Dekat dindinglah atau dekat lantai. Aku harap kawan-kawan kita akan nampak benang ni.. lebih senang dia orang nak cari kita nanti" Harraz mengambil gula-gula getah itu dari tangan Gopal. Lalu dia lekatkan benang dan gula-gula itu di dinding supaya mudah bagi mereka melihatnya. Benang itu berwarna biru pekat "Mari kita bergerak" kata Harraz sambil menarik keluar benang-benang itu. Makin lama makin panjang benang itu

Di tempat lain, Boboiboy dan Lily sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat tadi. Mereka tidak menjumpai mana-mana laluan untuk ke arah lain. Lorong itu agak panjang. Mereka rasa sedikit bosan kerana tiada benda untuk buatkan mereka berfikir

"Adeh, tak kan takde jalan lain selain daripada jalan ni. Kaki Lily sudah penat"

"Bersabar ajelah Lily.. mungkin dekat depan sana kita akan jumpa mana-mana lorong yang kita boleh masuk" kata Boboiboy. Kaki dia pun sudah semakin penat "Selamatlah tempat ni tak panas, sejuk aje"

"Agaknya, kawan-kawan kita yang lain ok ke tak? Mesti dia orang risaukan tentang kita orang"

"Mestilah dia orang risau tapi kita pun risaukan tentang mereka juga. Aku cuma risau kalau kita tak dapat keluar dari sini sahaja. Sudahlah aku tidak mempunyai jam kuasa. Bukan aku sahaja.. Fang, Gopal dan Ying pun tiada jam kuasa. Yaya pula kena tangkap.. entah-entah orang jahat tu sudah rampas jam kuasa Yaya" Boboiboy tidak mahu fikirkan tentang nasib mereka semua nanti. Dia mahu fikirkan benda yang positif. Dia cuba bayangkan Kaizo dan Lynna sudah dapat keluar dari sini dan terus berlawan dengan musuh utama mereka. Lalu dia tersenyum bersendirian di situ

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tu?" tanya Lily

"Aku fikirkan tentang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. aku bayangkan mereka berdua berjaya lepaskan diri dari sini"

"Lepas tu mesti dia orang dapat keluarkan kita semua dari semua! KAPTEN HOT DAN KAKAK HOT MESTI BERJAYA PUNYA!" Lily bayangkan diri mereka terselamat dari situ dan dia pula, dapat meraikan kejayaan mereka bersama Boboiboy dan dia dapat buat party di kapal angkasa Kaizo atau di rumah Kaizo "Dan Lily akan buat bising sehingga abang Kaizo halau kita orang!"

"Rasanya tak sampai 5 minit, abang Kaizo dah halau korang semua.. hehehe.. tapi masa korang sleepover dekat rumah abang Kaizo dan Fang, kau juga pergi minum air oren ketenangan tu.. hehehee... kasihan kau yea"

"Abang Kaizo sanggup pergi bagi Lily air tidur.. hampeh betul! Orang nak buat party, dia bagi air tidur pulak.. takpe takpe.. Lily akan bubuh air tidur dekat dalam teh hijau dia.. hehehee" Aura-aura kenakalan Lily sudah timbul. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan rancangan dia yang sangat bernas itu. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Jangan risau Boboiboy! Lily akan pastikan rancangan Lily akan berjaya! HAHAHAAA"

"Hmm.. berjaya tapi nanti lepas tu, terus dia bagi latihan tempur tahap ganas dia tu"

"Apa boleh buat, Lily terima ajelah.." Tiba-tiba Lily berhenti berjalan kerana dia ternampak sesuatu dari jauh "Apa tu, Boboiboy?"

"Hah?" Boboiboy cuba tajamkan penglihatan dia tetapi dia tidak dapat pasti pula

Makin lama makin dekat benda itu. Boboiboy dan Lily sudah ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy terpandang ke arah belakang mereka. Robot itik samurai sudah mengepung mereka berdua dari arah belakang dan depan

"Apa kita perlu buat, Boboiboy?"

"Err... hah! Gunakan mikrofon kau"

"Tapi... mikrofon Lily dekat Faye! TIDAKKKKKKK!"

Robot itik samurai sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua. Ketajaman pedang katana itu membuatkan Boboiboy dan Lily menelan ludah. Boboiboy cuba fikirkan jalan untuk lari dari situ. Dia melihat di belakang dan di depan dia

"Lily, abang Kaizo selalu ajar apa semasa latihan tempur?" tanya Boboiboy

"Errr... hmmm.. HAH! TEKNIK BERGULING!"

"Ok, bila mereka sudah semakin dekat.. kita jatuh dan berguling" Lily angguk kepada Boboiboy

Mereka tunggu sambil perhatikan jarak di antara mereka dengan itik samurai itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat dengan mereka. Pedang katana itik samurai itu sudah mendekati diri Lily dan Boboiboy

"SEKARANG!" jerit Boboiboy

Mereka jatuhkan diri dan terus berguling. Lily ke kiri dan Boboiboy ke kanan. Robot itik samurai itu tidak berhenti, lalu ianya berlanggar di antara satu sama lain. Pedang katana mereka tertusuk di badan robot yang berada di depan mereka. Kedua robot itu terus meletup dan berkecai. Serpihan-serpihan robot itu hampir terkena Boboiboy dan Lily. Mereka bangun dari situ dengan perasaan gembira kerana dapat kalahkan dua robot itik itu

"Teknik yang berguna juga tapi.. ini abang Kaizo yang ajar ke atau Lily yang reka teknik ni?"

"Hmmmmm... Lily yang reka kot sebab abang Kaizo selalu mengamuk setiap kali Lily guna teknik berguling.. heheheee" Lily tidak lupakan saat-saat Kaizo mengamuk setiap kali adanya latihan tempur "Lepas ni kena buat teknik baru.. hehee..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab abang Kaizo kan suka baca serangan orang lain. Dia tu kan suka menghafal dan menganisasi serangan pihak lawan dia tapi.. hehehee... dia ada juga kecundangan.. hehehehe"

"Hmm.. kadang-kadang ada masanya hero akan kecundangan tapi mereka tidak akan mengalah. Mereka akan bangkit balik dan berjuang untuk menjaga keselamatan orang-orang di bumi atau di planet lain atau seluruh galaxy dan juga, orang-orang yang dia sayang. Jam kuasa aku kena rampas tapi aku tetap mahu berjuang juga seperti aku pergi dapatkan Fang semula.. sanggup aku terbang ke angkasa lepas, semata-mata untuk selamatkan Fang. Masa tu aku mana tahu abang Kaizo tu abang kepada Fang. Si Fang tu lupa nak bagitahu. Apalah Fang ni.. heheee.. eh Lily" Boboiboy terkejut melihat Lily mencangkung sambil melihat sebuah lubang kecil yang muat bagi mereka masuk ke dalam "Lubang apa tu?"

"Entalah.. tapi Boboiboy masuk dulu dan tengok. Ada apa dekat dalam tu"

"Ok tapi kau jangan pergi mana-mana pula" Lily angguk. Dia berdiri semula dan Boboiboy terus mencangkungkan diri dia. Lalu dia merangkak masuk ke dalam lubang itu

Sementara itu, Fang, Ying dan Bella berada di tempat lain. Fang dan Bella tidak bercakap di antara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya bermasam muka sahaja. Ying pening kepala melihat karenah kawan-kawan dia

"Haiyaaa.. macam mana nak cari jalan keluar kalau kamu berdua asyik bermasam muka sahaja. Bertegur pun tak nak.. susahlah macam ni"

"Macam mana nak tegur kalau dia mulakan dulu" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Sebelum si minah ni pindah ke sekolah kita, aku tak pernah bergaduh tahap begini. Kalau dengan Boboiboy dan Yaya tu, masih lagi boleh bertegur"

"Hmm.. semuanya salah aku.. apa-apa pun, salah aku juga" kata Bella dengan nada sindiran dia

"Memang salah kau pun!"

"SUDAH SUDAH! Janganlah nak mula bergaduh lagi. Cubalah bermaafan, kita kan kawan-kawan bukan lawan-lawan. Kalau musuh tengok kita berlawan, nanti mereka akan ambil kesempatan untuk tewaskan kita semua. Kita kena bersatu. Cepat minta maaf!" Fang dan Bella melihat Ying yang sudah mencekak pinggang "Haiyaaa.. cepatlah"

"Yelah yelah.. aku minta maaf sebab suka cari pasal dengan kau" kata Fang kepada Bella

"Dan aku minta maaf juga sebab panggil kau macam-macam tapi.. lepas ni kalau aku buat lagi, jangan marah yea.. hehehee" Bella terus menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang

"Sabar ajelah aku dengan minah ni" Fang tenangkan diri dan lalu dia berkata "Sekarang kita nak ke mana?"

"Entahlah" kata Bella. Dia lihat kiri dan kanan mereka. Ianya hanyalah dinding dan tiada lorong ke tempat lain "Kenapa yea, hati aku mengatakan maze ini tiada jalan keluar"

"Maksud kau?"

"Maksud aku begini, Ying. Bagaimana kalau maze ini dibina untuk perangkap sesiapa yang masuk ke sini dan mereka hanya berpusing-pusing sahaja untuk mencari jalan keluar tetapi sebenarnya tiada"

"Mesti ada jalan keluar" Fang melihat ke atas. Siling maze itu diperbuat daripada besi juga tetapi dia ada nampak beberapa laluan mempunyai pintu di bahagian atas "Hmmm.. kita tadi jatuh dari atas. Aku rasa, jalan keluar adalah berada di atas kita"

"Pintu seperti itu?" Ying tunding jarinya ke sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh daripada mereka. Dia, Fang dan Bella berlari ke arah situ "Macam mana kita nak naik atas tu?"

"Kau panjat atas aku" kata Fang. Lalu dia mencangkung sedikit dan Ying panjat bahu dia. Fang bangun sedikit. Akhirnya Ying mencapai pintu itu dan lalu dia tolak pintu itu untuk di buka "Apa yang kau nampak?"

"Kosong sahaja, tiada tangga"

"Kalau begitu, kita cari lagi. Salah satu pintu ini mesti ada tangga punya" kata Bella

"Ok!" Fang turunkan Ying balik "Selagi kita tak jumpa, selagi itu kita tidak akan berputus asa" kata Fang yang sudah kembali bersemangat

Mereka berlari ke arah sana sini untuk mencari pintu yang seterusnya. Setiap kali mereka jumpa, mereka akan pergi periksa tetapi apa yang mereka carikan, tiada di situ. Mereka bertiga tidak mengalah dan masih teruskan mencari. Mereka tidak rasa begitu penat kerana semangat yang ada di hati mereka, membuatkan diri mereka bertenaga. Akhirnya mereka berdiri di bawah satu lagi pintu. Fang seperti biasa, dia akan turunkan badan dia sedikit supaya mudah bagi Ying untuk panjat di atas bahu dia. Lalu dia naikan badan dia. Ying tolak pintu itu. Lalu wajah dia berubah menjadi ceria

"Kita sudah jumpa tangga!" kata Ying

"Ok, kau naik dulu. Lepas tu Bella" kata Fang

Lalu Ying mencapai tanganya ke arah satu pemegang batang besi untuk naik. Dia pegang erat terhadap pemegang batang besi itu. Lalu dia mencapai satu lagi pemegang batang besi yang ada lagi di atas. Sedikit demi sedikit dia panjat tangga itu. Ying begitu berhati-hati dan perlahan supaya diri dia tidak terjatuh dari situ. Fang dan Bella melihat Ying sudah pun berada di dalam lubang itu. Selepas itu Fang turunkan badan dia lagi sekali untuk naikkan Bella pula. Bella panjat bahu Fang dan terus Fang naikkan badan dia. Tangan Bella sudah pegang pemegang batang besi itu. Lalu dia naikkan diri dia ke atas. Bella melihat ke bawah

"Kau macam mana, Fang?"

"Jangan risau tentang aku. Kau dan Ying pergi cari Yaya dan selamatkan dia. Aku pula, cari kawan-kawan kita yang lain. Aku akan beritahu mana jalan keluar yang sebenarnya"

"Ok tapi takpe ke kau cari dia orang seorang diri?" tanya Bella lagi dengan perasaan risau dia

"Takpe, aku nak kau dan Ying selamat. Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, kau guna kuasa formula itu. Semoga berjaya, Bella"

"Kau pun sama, Fang. Semoga berjaya" Bella terus panjat dan tinggalkan Fang bersendirian di situ

Tangga itu agak panjang perjalanannya untuk ke atas tetapi dia tetap teruskan sehinggalah dia jumpa cahaya luar. Bella dan Ying akhirnya berjaya keluar dari maze itu. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah makmal. Bella melihat sekeliling makmal itu. Di tengah-tengah makmal itu terdapat kelima jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Jam kuasa Yaya telah berjaya dirampas selepas sahaja Yaya terkena renjatan elektrik tadi

"Bella, tengok atas!"

Bella mendongak sedikit dan terkejut. Penjara Yaya telah digantungkan di tengah-tengah makmal. Lynna masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri. Badan dia masih di cengkam oleh tangan besi. Kaizo telah diikat pada dinding makmal itu

"ABANG KAIZO!" Ying dan Bella berlari ke arah Kaizo

Mata Kaizo terbuka sedikit. Kepala dia tidak lagi terasa pening. Dia berasa lega apabila dapat melihat dua kawan adiknya

"Mana Pang?"

"Dia ada dekat bawah lagi. Dia sudah pergi cari kawan-kawan kita orang yang lain sebab kami bertiga tadi sudah jumpa jalan keluar dari maze itu" kata Ying

Dia dan Bella buka ikatkan di tangan Kaizo. Ikatan itu tidaklah begitu ketat sangat. Lalu Bella terasa sesuatu. Seperti ada tipu muslihat yang akan berlaku nanti. Dia berhenti dan pusing kebelakang. Musuh utama mereka ada di situ dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Hmm.. kau perasan rupanya tapi takpe.. bukan aku yang akan serang korang tetapi Kapten Kaizo sendiri akan serang kamu.. HAHAHAAA!"

"HAH?" Terkejut Ying dan Bella

"Jangan risau, diri aku tidak berubah menjadi jahat seperti dia sangkakan" bisik Kaizo. Ikatan di tangannya sudah terlepas "Dia ingat dia boleh kawal aku.. tapi dia silap"

"SERANG MEREKA KAPTEN KAIZO!" kata Lepus. Dia sudah tersenyum apabila Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "Hapuskan mereka berdua" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, lalu dia melompat dan menghayunkan pedang tenaganya

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lepus tercampak kebelakang. Kaizo mendarat di depan Lepus. Dia halakan pedang tenaganya di depan wajah Lepus

"Bukan aku sudah berjaya mengawal kau ke? Kenapa kau masih lagi seperti diri kau!"

"Aku di lindungi oleh sesuatu" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sinis. Rantai milik Lynna masih lagi berada di dalam poket seluar dia. Rantai itu mampu melindungi sesiapa daripada mana-mana ancaman musuh. Dia bersyukur kerana pancaran cahaya tadi tidak dapat mengawal diri dia "Kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku"

"Heheheee.. yea ke Kapten Kaizo"

"ABANG KAIZO! BELAKANG ABANG KAIZO!" Kaizo terus pusing kebelakang sebaik mungkin. Semiley menyerang Kaizo dengan sebuah bola meriam berduri-duri. Pada permukaan bola meriam itu ada satu rantai besi yang di pegang oleh Semiley. Kaizo melompat sebuah dia tidak terkena bola meriam itu

"Hahahaaa! Kau seorang sahaja tidak dapat kalahkan kami berdua!"

Kaizo seperti teringat semula ayat yang dia pernah katakan kepada seseorang. Ayat Lepus tadi membuatkan dia perlu kejutkan Lynna untuk membantu dia. Satu lagi hantaran bola meriam ke arah Kaizo

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo melindungi diri dia daripada serangan itu

"Hmm.. lemah" kata Lepus "Kau sorok diri kau dalam dinding tenaga kau tu atau kau boleh lawan dengan kami berdua"

"Apa yang kau boleh lakukan?" tanya Bella yang sedikit berani. Tangan dia sudah menggenggamkan sebiji botol kecil. Dia akan minum air kuasa formula itu untuk menolong Kaizo

"Hahahaa.. kau sendiri pun tak kan dapat kalahkan aku" Lepus keluarkan pedang katana dia sendiri "Hehehe.. ini bukan pedang biasa" Dia melibas lantai itu. Lalu lantai makmal itu keluarkan sebuah garisan ombak menuju ke arah Ying dan Bella. Lantai itu retak

"LARI DARI SITU!" Jerit Kaizo tetapi Bella minum air kuasa formulanya. Dia tidak lari tetapi dia terbang dari situ sambil mengangkat Ying

"Jangan risau abang Kaizo! Saya akan bantu abang Kaizo buat sementara ini!" kata Bella "Ying, kau ambik jam-jam kuasa kau dan kawan-kawan kita. Biar aku lawan dengan mereka berdua itu"

"Ok!" Bella mendaratkan Ying di belakang semua mesin berbunyi-bunyi. Lalu dia terbang ke arah Lepus

"Hmm... kau ingat air yang kau minum tadi akan dapat selamatkan diri kau dan kawan-kawan kau!"

"Sekurang-kurangnya aku dapat membantu mereka daripada berdiri di tepi sahaja! YAHHHHH!" Bella berikan tumbukan padu dia tetapi Lepus menghayunkan pedang katananya. Ianya mengeluarkan angin kencang dan menolak Bella kebelakang. Dia tercampak dan cuba mengawal diri dia untuk stabilkan diri dia tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia terjatuh di tiang makmal. Badan dia tercedera sedikit tetapi ianya tidak mematahkan semangat dia untuk berjuang

"Tak boleh jadi ni" bisik Kaizo. Dia melompat keluar dari dinding tenaga dia "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Semiley tercampak kebelakang bersama dengan senjata bola meriam dia. Lalu Kaizo mendarat dan pergi menyerang Lepus "PEDANG TENAGA!"

Lepus berjaya menggelakkan diri dia daripada terkena serangan Kaizo. Dia melibas-libaskan pedang katananya. Kaizo menahan pedang dengan menggunakan pedang tenaga dia. Dia cuba menolak Lepus dengan kekuatan yang ada pada diri dia. Sedikit demi sedikit Kaizo berjaya menolak pedang katana Lepus. Tanpa di sedari oleh Kaizo, Semiley menyerang dengan hantaran bola meriam tetapi Bella menahan bola meriam itu dengan tapak tangan dia

"Heheheee... dasyatkan kuasa aku" kata Bella dengan bangganya tetapi dia tidak boleh terlalu bangga sangat kerana kesan formula itu akan hilang dalam beberapa jam. Jadi dia perlu gunakan kuasa yang dia ada sebaik mungkin "Sekarang giliran aku pula!" Dia angkat bola meriam itu dan terus dia tumbuk bola itu. Bola meriam itu meluru ke pemiliknya iaitu Semiley

"Tak guna!" Semiley berguling ke sebelah sebelum terkena bola meriam dia sendiri

"Terima kasih Bella kerana selamatkan aku" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi menahan pedang katana Lepus. Dia sudah bosan menahan pedang itu lalu dia gunakan kuasa dia untuk lepaskan diri "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lepus tercampak bersama dengan pedang katana dia

"Jangan risau tuan, biar aku uruskan mereka!" Semiley angkat rantai besi dia sambil mengheret bola meriam itu

"Quack quack quack quack!" Semiley berasa pelik kerana tiba-tiba ada suara itik di dalam makmal itu "Quack quack quack!" Dia mula perasan seekor itik sedang berlari ke arah dia

"Kau hantar seekor itik untuk menyerang aku?" Semiley ketawa sinis di situ "Pasukan apa yang kau cuba tubuhkan? Buat lawak sahaja.." Dia melihat itik itu cuba memeluk kakinya tetapi Semiley menolak itik itu

"LILY!" Bella terkejut dengan kelakuan Semiley tadi. Dia berlari untuk dapatkan itik itu. Lalu dia melutut di tepi Lily si itik "Kasihan kau, jangan risau.. kita orang akan bantu kau"

"Quack quack quack"

"Tuan Semiley! Itu adalah anak tuan Semiley" Boboiboy tidak mahu Lily si itik kecewa kerana ayah dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata mereka nanti

"Anak aku? BILA MASA AKU ANAK ITIK?" Bergema satu makmal itu "Kau jangan cuba nak mempermainkan aku"

"Tak, kami tak mempermain Semiley. Percayalah cakap kami" kata Faye

"Buktikan kalau ianya adalah benar" Semiley berjalan ke arah mereka dengan bola meriam dia. Muka dia sangat menggerunkan sehingga mereka takut jikalau Semiley serang mereka secara mengejutkan

"BEGINI ENCIK SEMILEY.." Bergegar satu makmal, gara-gara Lily bercakap di mikrofonnya yang baru dipulangkan oleh Faye sebentar tadi. Disebabkan jeritan sonic tadi, Lynna dan Yaya terjaga dari situ "Opss.. maaf semua.. hehehee.. " Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Begini encik Semiley. Anak itik ini adalah anak kepada tuan hamba Semiley dan Puan Blueish. Dia sebenarnya manusia tetapi semasa dia bayi lagi, dia telah dibuang dari dunia dia sendiri dan telah diberikan sumpahan iaitu.. sumpahan itik"

"Apasal perkataan sumpahan itik kau tu macam menakutkan aje" tanya Gopal

"Kerana sumpahan itik itu memang menakutkan. Macam rambut abang Kaizo yang sudah terkena.. sumpahan itik" Lily tergelak sedikit. Kaizo terus berikan renungan maut ke arah Lily "Err... mana tadi.. hah! Lily si itik itu adalah anak kandung kepada encik Semiley. Jadi, terimalah dia seadanya"

"Betul ke ni?" Semiley melihat itik itu sedang memeluk Bella "Anak aku? Aku ada anak?" Rantai bola meriam dia terlepas dari tangan dia "Tapi.."

"SEMILEY! KAU JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP MEREKA! MEREKA HANYA BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN PEMIKIRAN KAU!" Lepus sudah berdiri tegak untuk hapuskan kesemua musuh dia "Kalau kau masih dengar lagi cakap mereka, aku terpaksa hapuskan kau juga" Dia menghalakan pedang katana dia ke arah itik itu "Dan aku akan mulakan dengan hapuskan itik itu! YAHHHH!" Dia melibas dan keluarkan angin kencang

Bella melindungi itik itu dengan badannya tetapi badan dia terkena angin yang begitu tajam itu. Beberapa kesan luka terdapat di badan Bella. Dia sudah menjadi lemah sedikit akibat serangan tadi tetapi Bella masih tersenyum lagi kerana Lily si itik terselamat di dalam pelukan dia. Senyuman dia hanya lemah sahaja tapi dia sangat berpuas hati kerana korban diri dia untuk selamatkan seseorang

"BELLA!" Faye dan Lily tidak sanggup melihat Bella tercedera begitu

"Berani kau buat begitu dekat kawan aku! BOBOIBOY BLAZE" Blaze terus terbangkan diri dia "Fang! Kau lepaskan Yaya dan kak Lynna. Biar aku uruskan si tak guna ni!"

"Baik!" Fang sudah keluarkan kuasa bayang dia "HELANG BAYANG! TERBANG!" Dia menunggang helang bayangnya untuk menuju ke arah Yaya dan Lynna. Jam kuasa Yaya ada di dalam genggam dia

"JAGA KAU WAHAI SI TAK GUNA! TUMBUKAN BERAPI! YAHHHHH!" Blaze keluarkan penumbuk berapi dia untuk menyerang Lepus

"KAU INGAT KAU SENANG NAK KALAHKAN AKU!" Lepus hancurkan penumbuk berapi dengan melibas pedang katana dia "Hahahaaa! Tapi.. aku kagum kerana kamu semua dapat balik jam-jam kuasa kamu" Ying terus muncul di sebelah Lepus

"Haiyaa.. mestilah. Ini adalah usaha aku juga. Aku yang curi balik jam-jam kuasa kita orang!"

"TAK GUNA! YAHHHH!" Lepus cuba menyerang Ying tetapi dia sudah larikan diri dari situ

"Hahahaa! Tak kena" Ying memecut laju dari sana ke sini untuk kelirukan Lepus "CEPAT BOBOIBOY! SERANG DIA!"

"Ok!" Beberapa bola api melingkari Blaze "AMBIK SERANGAN DARI AKU!" Dia melempar-lempar bola apinya ke arah Lepus

Kaizo pula menyerang musuh utama dia dari belakang. Pertarungan itu menjadi sengit. Semiley ingin pergi menolong tetapi dia melihat wajah itik itu, dia seperti ternampak wajah Blueish yang dia sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hati dia tiba-tiba menjadi lembut. Sementara itu, Fang sudah berada di depan penjara kecil Yaya. Dia nampak ada kesan luka di kedua tapak tangan Yaya

"Kenapa tu?"

"Penjara ni.. kalau aku pegang batang besi ni, aku akan terkena renjatan elektrik seperti tadi. Kau kena berhati-hati Fang!"

"OK! Kau kebelakang sedikit tetapi jangan belakang sangat. Aku tak nak kau terkena elektrik lagi sekali" Yaya berundur sedikit sambil melihat belakang. Lalu dia angguk kepalanya kepada Fang "TANGAN BAYANG!" Tangan bayang itu terus pegang batang besi penjara itu. Tangan bayang itu terkena elektrik sedikit tetapi ianya tidak memberikan apa-apa kesan terhadap tangan bayang itu. Lalu Fang mengawal tangan bayangnya untuk menarik keluar batang besi itu. Pintu penjara itu tercabut dan lalu tangan bayang itu mencampak pintu itu ke tempat yang lebih jauh dan selamat

"Terima kasih, Fang!"

"Sama-sama" Fang melemparkan jam kuasanya ke arah Yaya. Jam kuasa itu dapat disambut baik oleh Yaya "Ok, jom kita pergi selamatkan kak Lynna" Yaya memakai jam kuasanya dan lalu dia terbang keluar

"Fang! Yaya! Cepat lepaskan kak Lynna.. kita kena tolong mereka"

"Jangan risau kak Lynna" Yaya pegang cengkaman tangan besi itu dan lalu dia menggunakan kuasa kekuatan dia untuk membuka cengkaman tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit, cengkaman itu berjaya dibuat oleh Yaya "YEAHH! KAK LYNNA SUDAH BEBAS!"

"Bagus! Mari kita pergi tolong mereka" Lynna terbang ke arah Lepus yang sudah habis dibelasah oleh Blaze dan Kaizo tadi

"Aku belum kalah lagi" Lepus menyerang mereka buat kali terakhir sebelum Lynna pecahkan batu-batu di atas siling makmal itu dengan menggunakan kuasa letupan dia. Batu-batu itu terjatuh di atas Lepus dan dia tidak bergerak-gerak di dalam timbunan batu itu

Fang, Yaya dan Lynna mendarat di sebelah Kaizo. Boboiboy Blaze sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Semiley melutut di sebelah Lily si itik dan lalu dia belai kepala itik. Bella serahkan itik itu kepada Semiley

"Alangkah indahnya kalau aku dapat melihat wajah kau yang sebenarnya" kata Semiley sambil menangis di situ "Kenapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa aku biarkan kegelapan mengawal diri aku. Kalau aku tidak terpengaruh dengan kejahatan, sudah tentu aku dapat hidup bahagia dengan anak dan isteri aku" Dia sudah mula sedar dan kesal dengan perbuatan dia "Aku tidak mahu berdendam dengan dia kerana dia yang menghantar aku jauh dari planet Pira itu. Salah aku kerana biarkan dia dan si itik nak menderita"

"Quack quack quack" kata itik itu

"Dia cakap, kita boleh bina semula dan hidup bahagia dengan ibu" Lily memperterjemahkan ayat itik itu tadi

"Yea, kita akan bina semula keluarga ini dan aku berharap ibu kamu akan maafkan perbuatan aku selama ini" Semiley peluk Lily si itik dengan penuh kasih sayang "Mari kita pergi bertemu kembali dengan ibu kamu"

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Lynna meminta rantai dia balik dari Kaizo. Rantai itu diberi balik oleh Kaizo "Saya rasa, kamu dapat melihat anak kamu yang sebenarnya" Lynna menyarungkan seutas rantai di leher itik itu. Secara tidak langsung, itik itu terapung di udara dan mengubah itik itu kepada seorang kanak-kanak lelaki yang sangat comel. Mata dia bulat besar dan mempunyai lesung pipit di kedua belah pipinya

"ANAK KU!"

"AYAH!"

Semiley terasa bahagia apabila dia dapat melihat senyuman manis dari anak lelaki dia. Mereka berdua berpelukan di situ sambil menangis kerana gembira. Fang dan kawan-kawan dia terharu melihat seorang anak dan seorang ayah sudah bersatu semula setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak berkata, hanya senyuman kecil terpahat di bibir mereka

"Lily anak ku"

"ERK!" Lily rasa nak pengsan kerana Semiley panggil kanak-kanak lelaki itu dengan nama dia sendiri, nama perempuan "Err.. encik Semiley, kalau bagi dia nama lain boleh ke? Macam nama Molang ke, Ali ke, Bob ke, Stuart ke, Kevin ke... hehehee"

"Tapi nama Lily ni sangat sedap. Sesuai dengan anak lelaki ku" Semiley cuit hidung anaknya dan lalu mereka gelak ketawa di situ. Lily menangis kerana tidak puas hati dengan pemilihan nama itu "Wajah kau seperti wajah ibu kau. Warna mata kau sama seperti ibu kau juga cuma hidung kau sahaja ikut hidung aku"

"Ayah, jom kita cari ibu. Lily nak sangat jumpa ibu.. Lily rindukan ibu"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Lily kerana kanak-kanak lelaki itu telah namakan diri dia sendiri sebagai Lily juga. Di dalam hati Lily sudah mengamuk tetapi pada luarannya, hanya menangis sambil memeluk Faye

"Yea, kita akan cari dia" Semiley cium pipi anaknya

Semiley tidak mahu lagi berpisah dengan isteri dia dan juga anak dia. Dia juga berjanji di hati dia, yang dia akan menjaga keluarga dengan baik selama-lamanya

* * *

Setelah mereka semua keluar dari makmal Lepus itu, mereka telah dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa untuk pulang ke bumi. Lynna berjanji kepada Semiley dan Lily si anak kecil untuk bertemu kembali dengan Blueish. Dia akan bawa mereka masuk ke dunia fantasy. Pada ketika mereka sedang berehat di dalam kapal angkasa itu, Lynna tiba-tiba bertanyakan soalan kepada Fang

"Fang, akak nak tanya"

"Tanya apa kak Lynna?"

"Bagaimana Fang dan kawan-kawan Fang boleh terlepas dari maze itu?"

"Ohhh! Ceritanya macam ni kak Lynna" Lalu Boboiboy bangun dari tempat duduknya iaitu lantai bilik Fang "Semasa saya tengah keluar merangkak dari satu lubang ni, saya terserempak dengan Fang. Masa tu Fang sedang ikut satu benang biru. Saya rasa sangat gembira dapat berjumpa dengan Fang kerana kami terpisah sebelum itu. Lepas tu saya tanya, mana yang lain-lain.." Fang pula sambung ayat Boboiboy

"Jadi adik jawablah yang kita orang ada jumpa jalan keluar dari situ tapi di bahagian atas. Adik, Ying dan Bella cari tangga dekat pintu keluar dan akhirnya kita orang semua sebab tak semua pintu ada tangga. Jadi adik suruh Ying dan Bella keluar dulu dari maze itu dan adik pergi cari yang. Agak lama nak cari dia orang tapi akhirnya adik terserempak dengan benang biru tu. Masa adik ikut benang itu, masa itu juga Boboiboy jumpa adik. Lepas tu kita orang berlari ikut arah benang itu sehinggalah kami jumpa semula Gopal, Faye dan Harraz. Dari situ adik cerita dekat mereka bagaimana adik jumpai pintu jalan keluar dari maze itu. Kita orang cari pintu yang mempunyai tangga"

"Oh.. tapi benang biru tu milik siapa?" tanya Lynna

"Saya yang punya.. hehehee.. saya ni ada habit suka bawa benang ke mana-mana sebab kalau saya tersesat dekat hutan ke, bolehlah saya gunakan benang tu" Harraz terasa sedikit malu

"Dey, tak yah malu sangat. Benang kau tu, memang selamatkan kita orang. Kalau tidak, si Fang, Boboiboy dan Lily tak kan jumpa kita orang" Gopal tepuk bahu Harraz secara perlahan "Selamatlah kau ada, kalau tidak.. entah berapa lama kita orang ada berada di dalam maze tu"

"Baguslah kamu semua bekerjasama dan gunakan kebijaksanaan masing-masing. Akak sangat bangga dengan diri kamu semua" Lynna berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada mereka "Nanti dah sampai bumi, akak belanja kamu!"

"LOBSTER!" jerit Gopal yang sudah lama teringinkan lobster "Burger lobster pun sedap juga ni"

Mereka gelak ketawa di dalam bilik itu. Semiley dapat melihat persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin dan tidak mungkin dapat pisahkan mereka semua. Anak lelaki dia turut gelak ketawa bersama mereka. Lalu dia beredar dari situ untuk pergi ke bilik kawalan. Dia perlu berikan sesuatu kepada Kaizo. Sampai sahaja di pintu bilik kawalan, pintu itu terbuka dengan tersendirinya. Kaizo berpusing kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang

"Kau buat apa di sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku ingin berikan power sphera ini kepada kau" Semiley keluarkan sebuah power sphera kecil yang ada di tengah mahkota itu "Power sphera ini di dalam mode dormant. Ianya tidak aktif. Aku harap kau dapat serahkan power sphera ini kepada kommander Kokoci" Kaizo mengambil power sphera itu. Power shera itu kecil dan ianya dalam bentuk crystal bulat dan ada corak spiral pada permukaan power sphera tersebut

"Terima kasih, aku akan serahkan power sphera ini kepada dia nanti. Mahkota tu, apa kau akan lakukan?"

"Aku akan..." Semiley terus patahkan mahkota itu kepada dua. Kekuatan yang ada pada diri Semiley, amat luar biasa "Aku akan buang mahkota ini dan lupakan impian aku yang dulu. Sekarang.. aku sudah temui jalan untuk bersama keluarga aku. Terima kasih, Kapten Kaizo. Terima kasih kerana sedarkan aku"

"Bukan aku yang kau berterima kasih, tetapi kawan-kawan adik aku yang kau perlu berterima kasih. Aku harap, kau akan hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kau. Semoga berjaya, Semiley" Secara tidak langsung, Kaizo berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Semiley "Mulakan hidup baru bersama mereka dan jangan sia-siakan peluang kedua kau"

"Aku tak kan sia-siakan peluang ini" bisik Semiley sambil melihat sebuah bintang berkelipan dengan sinarnya

* * *

Jauh dari situ, di planet Gemu. Batu-batu yang terjatuh di atas Lepus tadi, ianya mula-mula bergerak-gerak. Tangan Lepus merangkak keluar dari timbunan batu itu. Lepus masih lagi hidup dan kali ini, dia ingin membalas dendam terhadap superheroes bumi termasuklah Kapten Kaizo. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan kembali dengan dendam dia yang sudah membara di hatinya

* * *

 **Heheheeeee... bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? memuaskan? ataupun tidak.. kalau diikutkan, original idea lain sebenarnya xD original idea lebih sedih daripada yang ni...**

 **maaf yea semua T_T hari ini tiada sesi membalas review.. penat author menulis chapter panjang ni xD ahakzz**

 **Jumpa lagi tapi next week ok.. sebab author perlu berehat.. harap semua bersabar ok**

 **-Sayonara-**


	94. Bersatu Semula

**Haluu semua... apa khabar? Semua sihat? Author sebenarnya dalam minggu ni sakit kepala T_T sebab tu lambat sangat update**

 **but don't worry, kepala author sudah ok! heheee.. jadi chapter ni simple and takde action or adventure**

 **Anyway, thank you sebab sudi berikan review dan sudi baca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Bersatu Semula**

Mata Idoli terkebil-kebil melihat seorang kanak-kanak lelaki yang sebaya dengan dia dan juga sama tinggi dengan dia juga. Idoli garu-garu kepalanya sambil berfikir, siapakah budak lelaki itu dan dia datang dari mana? Budak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sahaja sambil melihat Idoli

"Abang Kaizo! Ini siapa? Abang Kaizo kutip dia dari planet mana? atau ini sebenarnya anak rahsia abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" Terus Idoli buat muka terkejut

"Bila masa pulak aku kahwin dengan Lynna? Ada juga nak kena hukuman latihan tempur ni" bisik Kaizo yang sudah berkerut-kerut dahi. Lalu dia keluar dari dapur dengan Semiley untuk beritahu siapakah budak lelaki itu

"Itu adalah Lily" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Lily?" Idoli garu-garu lagi kepala dia "OH! BUDAK LELAKI NI KAKAK LILY?! Macam mana dia boleh berubah menjadi budak kecik? Jadi selama ini kakak Lily adalah lelaki lah yea"

Kaizo tidak tahu hendak menjawab macam mana. Dia hendak ketawa sedikit tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Semiley sudah ketawa kecil di situ dengan Idoli pandang dia dengan wajah peliknya. Fang dan Faye sudah tergelak sepuas-puasnya di dalam dapur. Mereka tidak sangka Idoli boleh katakan anak kecil itu adalah Lily si pelik. Selamat Lily tiada di rumah mereka pada awal pagi itu. Mereka sampai ke bumi malam semalam. Idoli pada masa itu tidur di rumah Rizu dan abang Kaizo terpaksa ambil dia pada malam itu juga

"Bukan Idoli, ini adalah anak pak cik. Nama dia Lily. Sebelum ini dia adalah itik yang terkena sumpahan itik"

"LILY SI ITIK?!" Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar. Lalu dia peluk Lily si anak kecil itu "IDOLI ADA KAWAN BARU! Lepas ni bolehlah kita jadi kawan baik, lepas tu kita boleh main sama-sama! Lari sana sini, kacau abang Fang, main dengan abang Rizu! YEAHHHH! ITIK DAH JADI MANUSIA!"

"Errr..." Semiley rasa bersalah pula kalau dia beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia dan anak dia anak bertolak ke dunia fantasy untuk menjadi Blueish dan kemungkinan akan mulakan hidup baru di planet lain "Tak sanggup aku kecewakan hati dia pula"

"Takpe, biar aku sendiri yang beritahu" Kaizo pergi ke arah Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil yang sedang bermain tepuk-tepuk tangan "Idoli"

"Yea abang Kaizo" Idoli pandang wajah Kaizo dengan mukanya yang ceria. Rupa Idoli pada ketika itu sangat comel sehingga Kaizo sendiri rasa tidak mahu beritahu berita buruk kepada Idoli

"Kejap lagi kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar"

"YEAHHH!" Idoli meloncat-loncat bersama Lily si anak kecil "BOLEHLAH KITA BELI MAINAN!"

"YEAH! ADIK PUN NAK IKUT!" Fang muncul di sebelah abang dia "Bolehkan abang?" Dia berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada abang dia

"Kau tak payah nak ikut. Kau tu kejap lagi nak sekolah" Fang terus bermasam muka dengan abang dia "Semalam kau dah ponteng sekolah satu hari sebab ikut pergi misi abang. Hari ni kau kena pergi sekolah juga. Jangan nak ponteng"

"Yelah abang ku yang terlajak macho. Oh yea, semoga berjaya beritahu berita buruk dekat Idoli" Fang sahaja nak kenakan abang dia. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur dengan senyuman sinis dia. Kaizo sabar dengan adik dia

"Berita apa abang Kaizo?" tanya Idoli

"Kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu, baru abang beritahu"

"Abang Kaizo, ada sesuatu yang berlaku ke?" Wajah Idoli berubah menjadi sedih "Abang Kaizo, ini berkenaan dengan Lily si itik ke? Dia kena jadi itik balik ke?"

"Bukan" balas Kaizo "Nanti sahaja abang akan beritahu. Sekarang kita pergi ke bandar untuk bersuka ria"

"Abang nak bersuka ria? Tahu menghukum orang adalah" bisik Fang di dalam dapur sambil kunyah donut lobak merah dia "Agaknya, macam manalah abang aku bersuka ria. Mesti ramai budak-budak akan larikan diri daripada dia.. hehehe" Dia ketawa kecil di dalam dapur itu tanpa disedari abang dia sudah masuk ke dalam dapur. Kaizo hanya melihat adiknya ketawa kecil dan dia pula, angkat kening sebelah

"Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna takde contact abang Kaizo ke?"

"Takde Faye, kenapa?"

"Takde apa" Faye terus sambung makan cereal oat dia tanpa bertanyakan lagi soalan

Kaizo menjenguk apa yang berlaku di ruang tamu dia. Semiley sedang bermain dengan anak dia dan juga Idoli. Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa sedih nanti kerana Idoli mesti akan menangis kerana kawan dia terpaksa pergi meninggalkan planet ini. Mungkin pada suatu hari nanti, mereka dapat bertemu kembali dan mungkin mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik selama-lamanya

* * *

"Hai Fang!"

"Hai" balas Fang kepada Yaya. Dia baru tiba di sekolah dengan bekalan makanan dia. Hari ini dia terlebih rajin pula "Tangan kau macam mana? Sudah ok sedikit ke?"

"Hmm..." Yaya tunjuk kedua belah tapak tangan dia dibalut dengan kain "Bolehlah tapi rasa sakit sedikit adalah"

"Oklah" balas Fang sambil masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah bersama Yaya

"Tapi aku rasa kasihan dengan Bella. Dia terpaksa duduk dekat rumah sebab badan dia penuh dengan luka-luka. Aku takut pula kalau orang ingat dia kena dera dengan ibu bapa dia"

"Takdelah, orang akan tahu yang Bella adalah salah satu pasukan kita" Fang tersenyum apabila kawan-kawan dia sedang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka "Awalnya dia orang sampai. Selalunya aku yang sampai dulu daripada dia orang"

"Itu pun kau nak berkira" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Biarkanlah dia orang sampai awal. Ini bukannya pertandingan pun"

"Yelah" Fang berjalan ke arah mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying ada di bangku sekolah sambil berbual sesuatu. Mereka kelihatan gembira "Apalah dia orang sedang berbincangkan tu. Ini mesti mengumpat aku"

"Isk kau ni, tak baik tau cakap macam tu. Mana ada dia orang mengumpat pasal kau. Dia orang mesti tengah cerita tentang benda lawak tu" kata Yaya

"Yelah.."

"Oh yea, mana si Faye?"

"Dia lambat sikit sebab nak melawat Bella dekat rumah. Tadi sebelum aku bertolak ke sekolah, abang aku sudah keluar dari rumah dengan Semiley, Lily si itik tu dan Idoli. Abang aku nak dia orang berseronok dulu sebelum pergi cari Blueish dekat dunia sana tapi yang peliknya, kak Lynna tak datang rumah dari pagi tadi lagi"

"Mungkin kak Lynna sibuk kot hari ni" balas Yaya

"Mungkin. Semalam dia ambik Picu sekejap, lepas tu terus dia balik rumah"

"Korang berborak tentang apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy "Mesti pasal pengembaraan semalam kan? Heheheee..."

"Bukanlah, kita orang sembang pasal Semiley, Lily dan Bella" Yaya duduk di sebelah Ying. Hanya mereka berdua sahaja yang duduk di bangku sekolah itu "Nanti bila Lily si itik tu dah takde, kau nak cari pengganti itik lain ke?"

"Itik lain? Pengganti Lily si itik tu. Karang dapat lagi itik yang suka buli aku macam itik tu" Berapi-api hati Fang sambil fikirkan balik apa yang itik itu sudah lakukan terhadap diri dia "Kalau aku dapat itik lagi, aku akan salaikan aje terus" Kawan-kawan dia hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja melihat api kemarahan Fang

"Dia buli kau sebab dia nak main-main dengan kau. Kan kau dah tahu Lily si itik tu sebenarnya budak kecil yang terkena sumpahan itik. Dia buli kau pun sebab dia sayangkan kau tapi kau aje yang suka buli dia tahap melampau" kata Boboiboy

"Hehehee.. aku buli pasal itik salai aje..heheehee" Fang tergelak sinis sambil senyum bangga di situ "Tapi.. aku mengaku, aku akan rindukan dia nanti. Lepas ni, aku nak buli siapa lagi. Tak kan dua ekor kucing tu. Rasa macam tak best aje. Kalau bela itik lain, rasa lain pulak nanti"

"Ala, kau suruhlah si Emmy letakkan cip dekat otak itik tu. Dah jadi macam Lily si itik"

"Yelah tu Gopal. Kalau dia jadi lain macam mana? Yang lebih dasyat dan menakutkan dari Lily si itik. Entah-entah itik itu kumpul pasukan dia iaitu hantu badut. Setiap malam dia akan cari hantu-hantu sebagai askar dia.. heheheee... dan itik itu akan datang ke rumah kau untuk menakutkan dengan hantu badut" Gopal menggigil apabila fikirkan balik tentang pengalaman dia bertemu dengan hantu badut. Fang ketawa sedikit. Gelakan dia seperti gelakan hantu badut "Lepas tu.. dia orang akan panggil kau untuk menyertai hantu-hantu badut"

"DEY! Janganlah takutkan aku!"

"Takutkan apa?" Terus Gopal lari dari situ kerana dia terkejut dengan suara itu "Aik, apasal tu?"

"Apa lagi, lu punya sepupu pergi takutkan si Gopal. Suka hantu tapi takut pulak.. pelik pelik" kata Ying sambil gelengkan kepala "Faye, macam mana keadaan Bella di rumah?"

"Bella ok aje, dia telah diberi layanan baik oleh ibu dia sendiri! Kalau korang nak tahu, ini pertama kali aku nampak ibu dia begitu prihatin dengan Bella. Selalunya aku datang, ibu dan ayah layan dia macam tak nak layan. Kau tahulah kisah sejarah dia dulukan tapi sekarang ni memang lain. Bella ada cerita, semalam dia balik.. ibu bapa dia menangis tengok keadaan Bella. Dia orang marah Bella tapi lama-lama macam tu, dia orang peluk Bella sepuas-puasnya. Itu yang Bella cerita dekat aku. Tadi aku datang rumah dia, macam-macam makananlah ibu dia buatkan untuk Bella tapi baguslah ibu bapa dia berubah sebab anak mereka cedera teruk.. hehehee"

"Oklah tu, takdelah si Bella rasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibu bapa dia" kata Fang "Mesti si Bella rasa bahagia dekat rumah sekarang ni"

"Mestilah! Tengok!" Faye angkat sebuah bekas mangkuk bertingkat "Ibu dia bagi aku nasi dan macam-macam lauk lagi. Tak pernah aku dapat makanan dari ibu dia sebelum ni.. hehehe" Gopal cuba hidu dari bekas mangkuk bertingkat itu. Dia sudah munculkan diri dia balik di situ

"Macam bau sedap aje" Gopal bau sedap dari dalam bekas itu "Agaknya, lauk apa yang ibu Bella masak"

"Isk kau ni Gopal. Mesti nak makanan Faye tu juga" tegur Yaya

"Ala, kalau dia nak pun, aku bagi ajelah. Kita kenalah berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan kita"

"Betul juga tu" kata Yaya sambil tersengih "Tapi ibu Bella takde pula marahkan dia sebab ikut pengembaraan kita orang semalam"

"Ha ah, Tok Aba pun risaukan tentang aku sebab balik lambat. Dia risau kalau aku terjadi apa-apa dekat diri aku. Bila aku sampai aje rumah, dia terus peluk aku"

"Entahlah Boboiboy tapi Bella ada cerita dekat ibu dia apa yang dia buat. Mungkin ibu dia rasa bangga kot sebab melindungi si anak kecil daripada serangan musuh. Itu kot yang buat ibu bapa dia rasa terharu"

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Harraz tiada dengan mereka kerana dia berada di perpuskataan untuk ulangkaji. Dia akan duduk di situ sehingga loceng sekolah berbunyi. Kadang-kadang dia akan sertai kawan-kawan dia berkumpul di bangku ataupun di gazebo sekolah. Begitulah kehidupan dia setiap hari di sekolah ataupun di rumah, menghadap buku sahaja tetapi dia tidak akan lupakan tentang kawan-kawan dia

* * *

Semiley tersenyum bersendirian apabila melihat anak dia iaitu Lily sedang sibuk makan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja cafe. Bermacam-macam makanan yang dia pesan tadi dan semuanya akan dibayar oleh Kaizo. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil makan bersama-sama sambil berborak mesra. Rizu tiada di situ kerana dia kelas tambahan selepas habis sekolah

"Lily, makan elok-elok. Jangan gelojoh sangat"

"Tapi.. ini pertama kali Lily dapat makan sedap-sedap" kata Lily dengan mulut penuh dia kek chocolate "Selama ini Lily cuma dapat makan jagung aje. Kadang-kadang makan donut lobak merah si abang Fang tu tapi kena kongsi dengan dua ekor kucing tu. Lepas ni mesti Lily akan rindukan Shadow dan Pikachu. Abang Kaizo jangan risau, Lily tahu yang Lily akan terpisah dengan Idoli"

"Betul tu abang Kaizo. Idoli pun dah tahu tapi pasal Pikacu dan Shadow tu. Nanti Idoli hantar gambar dia orang banyak-banyak dekat Lily" Idoli gigit roti tuna dia "Tak pun Lily ambik aje kucing-kucing tu, biar Idoli sahaja jadi kucing dekat rumah abang Kaizo dan abang Fang! Hehehe.. tapi nanti Idoli takde kawan pula. Abang Kaizo, Lily kena balik ke? Janganlah suruh dia balik.. bagilah Lily dan ayah dia tinggal di rumah kita"

"Hmmm... rumah abang tu kecik bukannya besar. Lagipun dia orang nak bina kehidupan baru di tempat lain. Nanti ada masa, dia orang akan datang melawat kita"

"Ok" balas Idoli dengan nada sedih dia

"Idoli jangan sedih-sedih. Lily pasti akan kembali ke sini lagi! Lily cuma nak mengenali ibu dan ayah lebih dekat. Lily tak sabar nak bermanja-manja dengan dia orang"

Kaizo rasa pelik apabila melihat kanak-kanak lelaki berumur 6 tahun, bahasakan diri dia sebagai Lily kerana nama itu untuk budak-budak perempuan tapi silap dia juga kerana dia yang namakan kanak-kanak itu Lily semasa dia masih seekor itik lagi. Jadi salah siapa sekarang ini? Dia atau Semiley yang mahu kekalkan nama Lily itu? Pening kepala Kaizo kerana memikirkan situasi itu

"Kaizo" Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Sahabat baik dia sudah pun tiba di situ. Di atas kepala Lynna, seperti biasa, ada Picu sedang duduk diam dengan mata bulat besar sebelah dan lagi sebelah, mata kecil "Maaf aku sampai lambat"

"KAKAK LYNNA!" Habis tersembur tuna-tuna dari mulut Idoli ke baju Kaizo "Kakak Lynna, jom makan sekali. Abang Kaizo belanja!"

"Hehehee.. seronoknya tengok korang makan. Nanti akak join sekali" Lynna ambil kerusi di meja sebelah dan lalu dia duduk di sebelah Idoli

"Lynna.."

"Yea Kaizo, kenapa?"

"Kau bawak si pelik tu sekali ke?" Lynna pandang ke arah mana Kaizo sedang tunjukkan itu. Dia terkejut melihat Lily ada di situ dengan mata dia sudah berkaca "Kenapa dengan kau ni? Nak buat benda pelik-peliklah tu"

"Lily baru sedar.. NANTI LILY SI ITIK NAK PERGI DAH! UWAAAAAA! SIAPA NAK JADI PENGGANTI ITIK LILY NANTI?" Lily terus pergi peluk Lily si anak kecil yang sedang makan kek chocolate tanpa hiraukan Lily si pelik "Oh Lily ku, jangan lupakan Lily dekat sini. Ratu Lily sudah tinggalkan kita, sekarang ni Lily si itik pula nak tinggalkan kita.. lepas ni Lily akan keseorangan selama-lamanya!"

"Budak ni, tahu nak berdrama aje" bisik Kaizo "Lynna, aku nak kau tukarkan si pelik ni jadi itik"

"Aik, kenapa pula?" tanya Lynna

"Sebab aku nak dia jadi pengganti Lily si itik" Jawab Kaizo dalam keadaan tenang

Lily sudah terkebil-kebil matanya sambil melihat Kaizo. Lily si anak kecil masih lagi tengah makan kek chocolate tetapi kali ini dia makan bersama ayah dia dengan mesranya. Idoli terbayangkan Lily jadi itik dan buli Fang setiap hari. Lalu dia ketawa kecil di situ

"Abang Kaizo nak Lily jadi anak itik? ABANG KAIZO JAHAT! LILY BUKAN ANAK ITIK! LILY TAK TERKENA SUMPAHAN ANAK ITIK!" Sambil Lily mengamuk, sambil itulah dia makan sedikit demi sedikit chicken pot pie yang ada di atas meja. Selepas itu dia duduk dan makan chicken pie itu "Abang Kaizo nak?" Dia tersengih di siu. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"Lynna, ada apa-apa berita tentang isteri saya?"

"Semiley, aku harap kau tenang apabila aku beritahu perkara ini. Kawan baik aku ada beritahu, Blueish masih hidup lagi tetapi dia telah penjarakan di dalam gua. Bukan dia sahaja, keluarga dia pun dipenjarakan di situ. Mereka telah ditangkap oleh sekumpulan orang jahat di situ"

"Berapa lama mereka dipenjarakan?" tanya Kaizo

"Hmm.. aku tidak begitu pasti tapi sebenarnya perkara ini baru sahaja diketahui oleh kawan baik aku sendiri. Ini pun sebab aku suruh dia cari tempat tinggal Blueish" kata Lynna sambil melihat reaksi Semiley

"Jadi, kita pergi selamatkan dia!" Semiley bangun dari situ sambil menggenggamkan tangannya "Kita jangan buang masa lagi, kita pergi sekarang juga!"

"Nanti dulu Semiley"

"Kenapa?" Lynna menelan ludah apabila melihat wajah garang Semiley. Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluar pedang tenaga dia kalau Semiley mengamuk di situ

"Cerita aku belum habis lagi" Lalu Semiley duduk semula di kerusi dia. Lily si anak kecil masih lagi seronok makan di situ. Dia tidak dengar langsung cerita Lynna tadi "Isteri kau sebenarnya berjaya melepaskan diri dia dari penjara itu. Hanya dia seorang sahaja, keluarga dia masih lagi di dalam penjara itu"

"Jadi isteri aku berada dimana sekarang?" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala dia kepada Semiley "Kawan baik kau pun tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang ini?"

"Tak tapi dia berusaha mencari Blueish"

"Aku harap dia dapat jumpai Blueish secepat mungkin" Semiley belai rambut anaknya yang masih lagi tengah makan. Kali ini Lily si anak kecil sedang menikmati sup cendawan dengan garlic bread "Tapi bila aku bertemu dengan dia nanti, aku tak tahu macam mana nak bercakap dengan dia. Adakah dia akan terima aku balik? Adakah dia akan maafkan aku?"

"Dia akan maafkan kau kerana kau sudah berubah. Lebih-lebih apabila kau munculkan diri dengan anak kamu berdua" kata Lynna

"Tunjukkan diri kau sudah berubah" kali ini Kaizo pula bersuara

"Baiklah! AKU AKAN TUNJUKKAN DIRI AKU BUKAN LAGI SEPERTI DULU! DIA AKAN KENAL AKU SEMASA PERTAMA KALI KAMI BERKENALAN!" Semiley terus bangun dari kerusinya lagi sekali. Ramai pelanggan di situ terkejut dengan jeritan Semiley tadi "Mari anakku, kita pergi beli sesuatu untuk ibu"

"Tapi.. Lily belum habis lagi makan" Mulut Lily penuh dengan roti. Tangan kanan dia pula sudah mencapai sepotong pizza pepperoni "Lily nak makan puas-puas"

"Suruh aje Lily sorang lagi habiskan" Semiley melihat Lily si pelik sedang sibuk makan burger ayam "Dia pun macam sehari tak makan. Bagus bagus... boleh jadi gebu budak ni" Dia kembali duduk semula kerana dia rasa kagum melihat kebolehan Lily si pelik makan bermacam-macam yang ada di atas meja itu

"GE-GEBU?!" Terkejut Lily. Pipi dia kembung kerana penuh dengan daging-daging ayam. Lalu dia telan "Encik Semiley, Lily tak pernah gebu tahu tak tapi anak encik Semiley ni, dulu-dulu.. gebu, bulu cantik, suka buli si landak tu dan paling penting sekali, dia hanya tahu cakap quack quack quack aje.. hehehee" Tiba-tiba dia kembali menangis "Lepas ni, mesti Lily akan rindukan Lily si itik. Rindu nak berborak dengan dia. Ber quack quack dekat rumah adik beradik alien yang super hot tu.. uwaaaaaa!" Tangan dia mencapai makanan lain pula iaitu roti keju

"Kakak Lily jangan sedih-sedih, nanti ada itik lain sebagai pengganti diri saya"

"Tapi itik tu mesti tak sama macam Lily si itik" Lily terus gigit-gigit roti keju itu

"Hmm.. kasihan Lily, dulu dia kehilangan Ratu Lily, sekarang ni Lily si itik pula akan pergi tidak lama lagi"

"Baguslah tu, Lynna. Menyibuk aje Lily Lily ni. Lily sana Lily sini, maka tamatlah kisah Lily Lily sedunia" Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil angkat cawan teh hijau dia "Dan aku akan dapat ketenangan nanti"

"Ketenangan aje kau ni" bisik Lynna "Semiley, sementara kawan baik saya cari Blueish, apa kata kamu menikmati masa ini untuk luangkan masa dengan anak kamu. Masa untuk mengenali dia"

"Betul juga tu. LILY! JOM KITA BELI BARANG!" Semiley terus bangun lagi sekali. Pelanggan-pelanggan di situ tergelak melihat gelagat Semiley "Kita pergi beli baju baru, kasut baru dan apa-apa sahaja yang baru supaya ibu lihat diri kita bersih dan baru"

"Ayah ada duit ke nak beli?" Terus Semiley terduduk lagi sekali "Kita buat sendiri pun boleh juga. Lily tahu abang Rizu ni suka buat art and craft, dia selalu buat macam-macam tapi Lily suka tengok dia buat istana dari kotak. LAWA SANGAT! Masa tu Lily hanya seekor itik sahaja tapi Lily tak kacau abang Rizu. Jadi Lily duduk diam-diam dan hanya melihat sahaja apa yang abang Rizu buat. Kadang-kadang tu abang Rizu selalu melukis. Dia memang pandai melukis, Lily pun nak belajar melukis juga"

"Si itik ni macam seseorang pula" Kaizo menghirup air teh hijau sambil perhatikan Lily si anak kecil

"Maksud kau celoteh dia macam Rizu? Hehehee..."

"Rizu tu siapa? Anak kamu berdua? Kamu berdua kahwin tak beritahu sesiapa ke?" Tersedak Kaizo dengan soalan Semiley tadi. Dia terbatuk-batuk di situ. Lynna berikan air kosong kepada Kaizo "Kenapa? Aku salah cakap ke?"

"Bu-bukan" Kaizo mengambil gelas air kosong itu dari tangan Lynna. Lalu dia minum sedikit "Terima kasih" kata dia kepada Lynna

"Rizu tu adik angkat kepada Kaizo dan Fang. Dia selalu datang ke rumah mereka" jawab Lynna "Rizu tu pemalu dulunya, tapi sekarang ni.. banyak bercerita. Kalau dia berceloteh, memang semua akan mengantuk"

"Betul tu! Tapi Lily suka pula dengar celoteh abang Rizu tu. Macam-macam dia akan bercerita" Lily si anak kecil suapkan sepotong kek pisang di dalam mulut ayah dia "Duduk dengan dia orang memang best! Macam-macam perkara boleh berlaku dekat rumah abang Kaizo dan abang Fang! Tapi abang Fang tu suka buli Lily"

"Tapi itik pun suka buli si landak tu kan" kata Lily dengan mulut penuh dia

"Hehehee.. Lily suka buli abang Fang sebab abang Fang nampak comel sangat bila dia marah. Kadang-kadang tu Lily ada dengar dia mengigau pasal itik.. hehehee.. tapi Lily tak tahulah apa Lily buat dalam mimpi abang Fang tu. Mesti sesuatu yang comel!" Lily si anak kecil suap ayah dia dengan sandwich ayam pula "Ayah, nanti kita buat sesuatu untuk ibu ok. Lily tak sabar nak lihat wajah ibu. Setiap malam Lily selalu mimpikan ibu tapi... wajah ibu tidak kelihatan. Hanya cahaya yang ada dekat wajah ibu"

"Nanti kita akan dapat jumpa dia balik" Kali ini Semiley pula suap anaknya dengan kentang goreng "Anakku makan puas-puas yea. Ayah nak lihat anak ayah cukup makan"

"Mesranya mereka berdua"

"Betul kak Lynna! Lily selalu mesra dengan keluarga Lily tapi abang Kaizo dan si landak, mesra cara kasar tapi kadang-kadang tu manja terlebih.. hehehe.. Lily sebenarnya suka tengok sebuah keluarga yang selalu mesra antara satu sama lain. Rasa sangat bahagia dan Lily yakin, sang itik dan sang Semiley akan berbahagia dengan sang Blueish selama-lamanya!"

"Terima kasih kakak Lily" kata Lily si anak kecil

"Sebenarnya.." Semiley masukkan tangan dia ke dalam poket seluarnya dan keluarkan sebuah loket dalam bentuk bulat. Dia tunjukkan kepada anak dia "Ini adalah loket ibu kamu" Lalu dia buka loket tersebut. Terdapat sekeping gambar wajah Blueish di dalam loket itu. Warna mata dia seperti mata anaknya, biru kehijauan. Rambut dia pendek sehingga ke paras bahu tapi ada warna biru pekat di rambutnya. Senyuman dia sangat tenang sekali

"Ibu sangat cantik" Lily si anak kecil tersenyum gembira di situ. Jari dia menyentuh sedikit gambar ibunya. Lalu dia mengesat air mata dia kerana dapat melihat wajah ibunya "Ayah, Lily tak sabar nak jumpa ibu. Lily tak sabar nak peluk ibu. Lily tak sabar nak buat hati ibu gembira.. Lily tak sabar nak rasa masakan ibu"

"Sabar anakku. Kita akan jumpa dia"

"Mesti ibu tengah tunggu kita jugakan" Air mata Lily mengalir keluar. Semiley mengesat air mata itu "Kakak Lynna, cepatlah cari ibu"

"Sabar, nanti bila akak sudah dapat berita dari kawan akak, akak akan beritahu Lily dengan segera" Lily si anak kecil mengangguk kepala dia kepada Lynna

"Apahal kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lily si pelik

"Terharu sangat! UWAAAAAAAA!"

"Apa-apalah kau" bisik Kaizo tetapi dalam wajah serius dia, di dalam hati dia sebenarnya terharu melihat seorang ayah dan seorang anak tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan ibu dan juga isteri kepada mereka berdua. Didalam hati dia juga, ada sedikit kerinduan dia terhadap ibu bapa dia. Rindu untuk memanggil nama ibu bapa dia dan juga rindu bermanja-manja dengan mereka. Dia boleh bayangkan diri dia sedang dipeluk oleh ibu bapa dia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Segala masalah dia akan diluahkan kepada mereka juga tetapi sekarang ini, luahan di hatinya hanyalah pada gambar kenangan mereka bersama

"WHATTT!" Lily tiba-tiba teruja apabila Lily si anak kecil menanggalkan rantai kepunyaan Lynna dari leher dia. Lily si anak kecil berubah balik menjadi itik "LILY SI ITIK SUDAH KEMBALI! MENJADI SEEKOR ITIK!" Terus dia berselfie dengan itik itu

"Kakak Lily, janganlah jerit-jerit" kata Idoli

"Hehehee... maaf" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih

"Macam mana anak aku boleh jadi itik balik ni?" Semiley pakaikan balik rantai itu di leher anaknya. Lily si itik terus kembali menjadi manusia "Hanya rantai ini sahaja ke yang dapat kekalkan anak aku jadi manusia?"

"Maaf Semiley, saya belum temui untuk hapuskan sumpahan itik dia. Nanti kalau saya sudah jumpa, saya akan beritahu Semiley dengan segera" Lynna tertunduk sedikit kerana takut kalau diri dia dimarahi oleh Semiley "Saya akan berusaha untuk hentikan sumpahan itu"

"Saya maafkan" kata Semiley "Kalau tiada benda yang boleh hapuskan sumpahan itu, terpaksa anakku memakai rantai ini selama-lamanya. Bertabahlah Lily, ayah akan sentiasa bersama kamu"

* * *

Keesokannya, rumah Kaizo dan Fang dipenuhi dengan bau sedap iaitu waffle. Faye telah sediakan sarapan pagi untuk mereka dan Fang pula, sedang sibuk mandikan Shadow, kucing kesayangan dia. Kaizo ada di dalam dapur, sedang menikmati teh hijau dia. Semiley dan Lily si anak kecil sedang berseronok bermain di ruang tamu. Idoli pula, dia sudah bertukar menjadi anak kucing dan duduk di luar bilik air sambil melihat Shadow dimandikan oleh Fang

"PANG! MANDIKAN PIKACHU SEKALI!" jerit Kaizo di dalam dapur

"ABANG BUAT SENDIRI!"

"KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR KE ATAU NAK KENA GANGGUAN DARI SI PELIK TU!"

"ADIK NAK HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"OK!"

Faye menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia rasa sepupu-sepupu dia sudah tidak berapa betul tapi ada baiknya tiada pergaduhan dari mereka di waktu pagi yang indah ini. Waffle yang dibuat oleh dia di dalam bentuk hati, potongan strawberry pun di dalam bentuk hati, ada cream dan maple syrup. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan adik sepupu dia, lalu dia angkat kening sebelah dan hati dia sudah tertanya-tanya, adakah Faye sedang dilamun cinta? Dia letak cawan tehnya secara perlahan

"Faye, aku nak kau duduk"

"Errr... ok" Faye duduk di hadapan Kaizo "Kenapa abang Kaizo?"

"Beritahu abang, kau sebenarnya sedang dilamun cinta ke?"

"Bukanlah abang Kaizo. Faye buat tu semua, khas untuk Semiley dan anak dia tu. Kita kenalah buat baik kepada Semiley yang cuba berubah untuk anak dan isteri dia. Jadi, Faye buatlah sesuatu yang akan buat dia tersenyum dan boleh bermanja-manja dengan anak itik dia tu"

"Anak itik?" Kening Kaizo terangkat sebelah

"Hehehee.. maksud Faye, si Lily tu.. adeh, takde nama lain ke"

"Bagus, abang tak nak kau bercinta pula. Nanti abang terpaksa beritahu dekat ibu bapa kau pasal diri kau sedang bercinta tu. Mereka hantar kau ke sini untuk belajar dan tidak lari dari masalah lagi. Jadi aku bertanggungjawab untuk menjaga kau"

"Betul tu! Kawan-kawan Faye dekat sana memang tak guna!" Faye terus bangun dari kerusinya "Kawan-kawan dekat sini juga yang paling best dan paling FAYE HARGAI! I LOVE MY BFF! BELLA AND LILY!" Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik sepupu dia sambil hirup teh hijaunya

"Bagus, buatkan sekali untuk dia orang waffle"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Faye berikan tabik hormat kepada abang sepupu dia "FAYE AKAN BUAT BLUEBERRY WAFFLE UNTUK MEREKA!"

"Macam-macam betul budak-budak ni" bisik Kaizo. Telinga dia terdengar ketukan di pintu rumah dia. Lalu dia bangun untuk pergi melihat siapa yang datang ke rumah dia. Kaizo lalu di ruang tamu sambil melihat Semiley dan Lily si anak kecil sedang bergelak ketawa "Mesra betul" bisik Kaizo lagi. Sampai sahaja di pintu, dia buka pintu rumah itu

"Kaizo!"

"Lynna? Awal betul kau datang sini"

"Sebab aku ada berita baik untuk Semiley dan Lily. Mana dia orang?" Kaizo ketepi sedikit untuk berikan Lynna melihat apa Semiley dan Lily sedang lakukan "Seronoknya mereka berdua tapi mereka tentu akan gembira dengan kehadiran seseorang"

Kali ini Lynna ketepi sedikit. Di belakang dia terdapat seorang wanita yang lebih tua daripada Kaizo dan Lynna. Wajah dia putih, kedua belah pipi dia merah, bibir dia berwarna pink dan mata dia biru kehijauan sedikit. Di tepi rambut dia ada sepit rambut berbentuk bunga. Mata Kaizo terkebil-kebil seketika. Lalu dia sedarkan diri dia

"Kaizo, aku memperkenalkan Blueish" kata Lynna sambil tergelak sedikit melihat reaksi Kaizo tadi "Kau ok ke, Kaizo?"

"Aku ok" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Masuklah, mereka pasti akan terkejut"

"Terima kasih" kata Blueish dengan nada lembut dia. Senyuman Blueish teringatkan tentang ibu Kaizo "Itu ke mereka berdua?" Dia menjenguk sedikit ke arah ruang tamu

"Yea, itulah Semiley dan anak kamu" jawab Kaizo "Saya dan Lynna akan berikan ruang kepada kamu untuk berbual dengan mereka" Kaizo mengajak Lynna ke dapur. Mereka bolehlah mencuri dengar perbualan Blueish dengan Semiley dan si anak kecil mereka iaitu Lily

Secara senyap, Kaizo dan Lynna pergi ke dapur sambil pandang-pandang ke arah ruang tamu. Fang melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Dia baru keluar dari bilik tetamu yang Idoli sudah bersepahkan dengan permainan dia. Di tangan kanan dia terdapat seekor kucing iaitu Shadow. Terus Fang pergi tolak abang dan kakak kesayangan dia masuk ke dalam dapur dengan tangan sebelah dia

"Nak curi-curi dengarlah tu!"

"Ala, kau pun sama. Nak dengar jugakan" kata Kaizo sambil merenung tajam ke arah mata adiknya

"Betul tu!" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Tak habis-habis nak ketul kepala adik" Lalu mereka terdiam seketika apabila terdengar jeritan dari Lily si anak kecil. Jeritan itu adalah jeritan kegembiraan dari dia. Mereka bertiga mengintai dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang berlaku di ruang tamu rumah itu

"IBU! IBU! IBU! IBU! IBU!" Lily si anak kecil melompat-lompat di depan ibu dia "IBU! LILY DAPAT BERJUMPA DENGAN IBU BALIK! IBU SUDAH KEMBALI!" Blueish melutut di depan anaknya sambil menangis sedikit

"Ibu sudah kembali anakku tapi kenapa nama kamu jadi Lily pulak?"

"Oh! Ini abang Kaizo yang punya kerja. Dia ingat Lily ni betina semasa Lily jadi anak itik. Dia yang berikan nama tu dekat Lily. Lepas Lily sudah bertukar menjadi manusia balik, ayah kekalkan nama Lily tu! Ibu suka tak?"

"Hehehe.. suka tapi nama itu adalah nama perempuan. Nama sebenar anak ibu adalah Sumairu. Maksud dia adalah senyum. Ibu nak anak ibu sentiasa tersenyum"

"Tapi Lily suka dengan nama Lily" Dia berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada ibu dia

"Adeh.. tapi itukan nama untuk budak perempuan"

"Tapi aku suka dengan nama tu" kata Semiley untuk mempertahan nama anak dia "Sesuai dengan anak kita yang serba comel ni"

"Mana boleh! Itu nama untuk perempuan, bukan nama lelaki! Mana sesuai!" Blueish terus mencekak pinggang "Bukan ke pernah bincang ke sebelum ni untuk nama anak kita nanti"

"Yea, kita pernah bincang tapi masa sudah berlalu dan anak kita sudah mempunyai nama tersendiri iaitu Lily!" Semiley rapatkan anak dia kepada diri dia

"Sumairu!" Blueish rapatkan anak dia dekat diri dia pula

"LILY!"

"SUMAIRU!"

"LILY!"

"SUMALILY! SEMUANYA LILY! Heheheheee... LILY THE SUMO! Heheheheeee..."

"Comelnya anak kita gelak" kata Blueish dan Semiley secara serentak. Mereka cuit hidung dan cubit pipi Lily si anak kecil

Kaizo, Fang dan Lily tergelak kecil di dalam dapur. Lynna terkejut melihat Kaizo ketawa di situ. Lalu dia tersenyum di situ sambil melihat Kaizo. Faye ada di dalam dapur itu juga tetapi dia tengah sibuk sediakan blueberry waffle untuk kawan-kawan baik dia

"Lily gabungkan nama Lily dan nama Sumairu tu! Jadi Sumalily! Lily nak panggil mama dan papa boleh?"

"Boleh aje"

"Terima kasih mama!" Lily si anak kecil peluk ibunya "Ibu bau harum sangat! Bau macam bau bunga!"

"Sebab mama tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bentuk rupanya seperti cottage. Mama suka tanam bunga-bunga di sekeliling rumah. Bunga kegemaran mama ialah bunga Lavender"

"Tapi.. kau tak pergi selamatkan keluarga kau" Blueish hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kenapa?"

"Bukan aku tak nak tapi aku perlu sorokkan diri juga supaya mereka tidak tangkap aku balik. Aku tidak dapat bergerak setempat, hanya duduk di rumah itu dan asingkan diri daripada orang lain. Aku tidak mahu mereka ketahui dimana tempat aku bersembunyi. Nak pergi cari si comel ni pun susah. Jadi aku setiap hari berdoa agar aku dapat bertemu kembali dengan dia. Sekarang aku rasa sangat bersyukur apabila kawan baik puteri telah datang dan sampaikan berita gembira kepada aku. Sekarang ini, puteri Lynnna sudah hantar pasukan askar dia untuk pergi selamatkan keluarga aku. Kawan baik dia juga menolong dalam misi selamatkan keluarga aku"

"Kawan-kawan puteri semuanya baik-baik. Mereka jugalah yang menolong anak kita dan sedarkan aku daripada membuat perkara jahat"

"Yea, mereka memang baik" kata Blueish. Lalu dia pandang ke arah dapur. Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna cepat-cepat pandang ke tempat lain "Hehehee... saya tak kisah kalau kamu semua curi dengar"

"Maaf tentang itu" Lynna keluar dari dapur sambil tersengih. Kaizo dan Fang ikut sekali keluar dapur

"Takpe.. saya dan Semiley ingin ucapkan terima kasih kerana menjaga anak kami dengan baik"

"Tapi mama.. Lily selalu kena buli dengan abang Fang. Dia selalu ugut Lily dengan cara nak buat itik salai, itik goreng, itik panggang, satay itik dan macam-macam menu lagilah" Kaizo dan Lynna terus tolak Fang kebelakang mereka sambil tersengih di situ. Blueish dan Semiley pandang Fang lama-lama yang sudah tersorok di belakang Kaizo dan Lynna

"Maafkan adik saya tu. Adik saya tu jenis panas baran. Kadang-kadang tu dia tak betul sikit"

"Ha ah mama, betul kata abang Kaizo tu. Abang Fang tu suka buat perkara pelik-pelik sebab tu dia tak betul tapi ibu jangan marahkan dia sebab Lily pun suka buat nakal juga. Suka buli abang Fang tapi buli-buli manja.. hehehee.. tapi abang Kaizo pun suka buat benda pelik-pelik juga. Mama nak tahu tak, abang Kaizo hari tu buat Lily pengsan sebab Lily tak jawab soalan dia. Mama jangan marah mereka yea" Kaizo berundur sedikit. Lily si anak kecil tersenyum lebar di situ

"Mama tak marah. Mama faham kenapa dia perlu buat begitu tapi kasihan anak mama, pengsan pula dia" Blueish belai kepala anak dia "Lagipun budak-budak sekarang ni nakal-nakal tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana satukan keluarga kami yang sudah lama terpisah. Saya tidak tahu macam mana nak balas budi kamu semua"

"Itu tidak perlu dirisaukan. Saya berharap kamu bertiga dapat hidup bahagia selama-lamanya" kata Lynna

"Terima kasih. Saya rasa, kami perlu bergerak dulu" Blueish dukung anak kecilnya "Nanti datanglah melawat kami"

"Kita nak tinggal dimana mama?"

"Dekat cottage rumah mama lah. Dekat dunia fantasy. Nanti kalau Lily rindukan rakan-rakan Lily di sini, kita akan melawat mereka"

"Betul tu. Papa tidak mahu pulang ke galaxy sebab.. hehehehee... kommander Kokoci sedang menjejaki papa lagi" Semiley tersengih di situ "Kaizo, boleh tak kau tolong uruskan tentang itu" Kaizo angguk sahaja

"Mari saya hantar kamu semua pulang" Tiba-tiba datang satu tangisan dari seorang kanak-kanak lelaki "Eh, kenapa Idoli?" Idoli baru keluar dari bilik dia kerana tadi dia sibuk bermain dengan permainan dia

"Kak Lynna, Idoli tak nak itik pergi. Nanti Idoli takde kawan. Abang Rizu ada waktu tengahari aje. Pagi-pagi Idoli selalu main sorang-sorang" Idoli peluk Lily si anak kecil. Lalu mereka berdua menangis di situ kerana tidak mahu terpisah "Uwaaaa! Itik tinggal ajelah dekat sini"

"Tapi itik nak kena pergi dah.. Idoli jangan sedih-sedih ok, nanti itik datang balik. Boleh kita main sama-sama dengan abang Rizu" Idoli menangis sambil memeluk Lily lagi

"Macam dia orang tak nak terpisah aje" Semiley melihat dua anak kecil sudah habis berpelukan. Idoli mengesat-gesat air matanya dan Lily pula, air matanya sudah menitis di atas lantai rumah "Apa kata Idoli ikut kami, dan main di dunia sana buat sementara. Lagipun Lynna akan hantar kami ke sana"

"Ha ah, Idoli ikut kak Lynna. Bolehlah Idoli main dengan Lily puas-puas dekat sana" kata Lynna. Idoli terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna sambil angguk kepala dia "Ok, jom kita ke dunia fantasy!"

Mereka semua berpegang tangan di antara satu sama lain. Kaizo dan Fang hanya melihat Lynna teleportasi mereka semua ke club house dia untuk masuk ke dalam cermin yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Rumah Fang dan Kaizo kembali sunyi. Tiada lagi bunyi itik yang suka kacau di waktu pagi. Tiada lagi bunyi itik yang buatkan Kaizo asyik terfikirkan perkataan quack quack sahaja. Bunyi itik itu selalu bermain-main di pemikiran Kaizo ataupun Fang. Selepas ini, Fang tidak dapat lagi untuk mengugut seekor itik yang bijak berkata-kata di dalam bahasa itik dan juga bijak untuk membuli diri Fang

"Adik sedihlah"

"Kenapa kau nak sedih pulak. Kau ada kucing kau si Shadow tu"

"Shadow tu boring" Shadow terus muncul di kaki Fang dan lalu dia berikan cakaran sedikit di kaki tuannya "ADOI! Cheh, tak guna punya kucing"

"Meow meow!" Shadow buat muka sombong dekat Fang. Dia terus kembali ke dapur

"Abang, lepas ni kita cari itik baru"

"Itik baru? Tak payahlah, Pang. Karang kau ingat bukan-bukan pulak nanti seperti konspirasi itik. Tak pun kau suruh kak Lynna tukarkan si pelik tu jadi itik"

"Tak nak, nanti setiap hari dia pergi kacau adik atau merayap ke rumah Boboiboy" Fang mengeluh sedikit di situ. Lalu dia pandang wajah abangnya. Ada sebutir air mata sedang mengalir di pipi Kaizo "Hehehee... abang menangis yea"

"Mana ada! Kau jangan nak buat cerita" Kaizo cepat-cepat lap air mata itu "Sudah! Esok esok kita pergi cari haiwan peliharaan baru"

"Ala, kita bawa pulang Neko Neko dekat sini. Bolehlah adik main dengan Neko Neko setiap hari! Tak pun kita pelihara anak gajah ke, anak beruang ke, penguin pun ok juga. Culik Picu dari kak Lynna ke. Tak pun anak-anak itik penuh seladang dekat halaman rumah kita tu ataupun anak abang ke" Kaizo ketuk kepala Fang "Hahahaa! Kalau anak abang, mesti adik kena baby-sit dia setiap hari.. dan abang pula pergi naik kapal angkasa sebab nak ketenangan"

"Sah adik aku dah tak betul" Kaizo tinggalkan adik dia yang sedang bercakap bersendirian di ruang tamu. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menikmati sarapan pagi secara aman. Sambil itu, dia akan minum air teh hijau dia "Ketenangan"

* * *

 **Maaf kalau rasa chapter ni tak begitu menarik T_T uwaaaaaa!**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Ai Nad - Author sihat aje cuma hari tu sakit kepala dua hari.. adeh.. belajar rajin-rajin Aini!**

 **Bungaellisya - Hehehee.. thank you sebab bagi idea.. author memang nak buat pun tapi banyak sangat benda author kena fikir T_T terus tak buat.. i'm sorry! author akan tetap teruskan menulis cerita-cerita yang menarik lagi! thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic author**

 **Levy-chan - author tak kan lupa tentang fanfic Faya :3 thank you sebab suka baca fanfic author!**

 **Lily chan - Memang penat pun Lily T_T penat otak nak memikirnya... huwaaaa! jadi author buat slow-slow supaya cerita menjadi menarik :3 hehehehe xD nama Lily agak famous di seluruh fanfic author.. ahakzz! oh yea, author melukis pun jarang-jarang, tengok mood dulu xD kalau rajin, rajinlah melukis :P hehehe**

 **Next update.. dalam next week ok xD heheheee.. just wait and see**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	95. Kisah Lama Fang dan Kaizo

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Apa khabar semua? semua tengah sibuk ke? hehee**

 **terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kisah Lama Fang dan Kaizo**

"Pagi yang indah! Angin yang tenang, hati ku rasa senang! Aku di sini untuk bersiar-siar, seorang diri. Encik bos ku terlalu sibuk nak fikirkan bagaimana nak kalahkan Boboiboy.. hehehee.. hebat juga aku berpantun" Probe terbang di bandar Pulau Rintis sambil melihat kedai-kedai yang menarik di bandar itu. Dia ada juga beli beberapa potongan kek untuk encik bos kesayangan dia "Kalau tak beli, nanti encik bos ku takde nak buat baik dengan aku tapi... kalau aku buat benda baik pun, dia balas dengan ketuk kepala besi aku ni.. adeh, menyedihkan betul"

Probe tidak kisah kalau dia kena belasah dengan encik bos dia kerana hati dia.. eh kejap, robot ada hati juga ke?

"Mestilah ada, aku kan robot luar biasa! Robot yang mempunyai emosi.. heheheee.. aku sentiasa setia dengan encik bos aku. Walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali kena belasah dengan dia. Encik bos ku, encik Adudu adalah encik bos paling aku sayangi! Oh encik bos ku, aku akan sentiasa berada di belakang mu dan sentiasa menyokong kejahatan mu!" Air mata palsu Probe mengalir keluar sambil melihat langit biru. Dia terbang tidak pandang di hadapan dia. Lalu dia terlanggar tiang lampu "Adeh, itulah aku.. terharu sangat, sampai langgar tiang lampu. Padan muka aku sendiri... eh... itu Kapten Kaizo dan Fang. Apa dia orang buat dekat kedai haiwan tu?"

Probe terbang ke tingkap kaca kedai haiwan itu selepas sahaja Kaizo dan Fang masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Dia mengintai apa adik beradik alien itu sedang lakukan di dalam kedai itu. Kaizo sedang melihat haiwan-haiwan di dalam sangkar-sangkar mereka. Ada seekor kucing sedang memanggil-manggil Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo berhenti dan mengusik-gusik kaca sangkar tersebut. Fang pula, mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar melihat seekor anak landak di dalam sangkar kaca. Dia memanggil abangnya tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar

"Hehehee.. kasihan si Fang tu. Apalah Kapten Kaizo ni, suka sangat buli si Fang tu" Probe tergelak kecil di situ "Tapi kena buli macam mana pun, tetap mesra"

"Betul tu robot badut" Terkejut Probe dengan hadirkan satu suara yang dia jarang dengar. Dia pusing ke kiri dia dan nampak Lahap ada di situ

"Eh! Encik Lahap buat apa dekat sini?"

"Tengah jalan-jalan sebab bosan sangat duduk dekat kapal angkasa kapten aku tu. Jadi aku turunlah ke sini untuk melihat apa yang kapten aku sedang lakukan"

"Oh begitu.. tapi tuan hamba yang bernama Lahap, mesti ada kisah-kisah menarik tentang Kapten Kaizo dan Fang sebelum mereka tinggal di sini"

"Adalah juga kisah-kisah menarik. Apasal kau tanya? Nak ambil kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan kapten aku ke?" Terus Probe menggigil di situ kerana takut dengan suara garang Lahap

"Bu-bukan begitu encik Lahap. Saya cuma nak tahu aje kisah mereka yang comel-comel belaka tu.. hehehee"

"Kisah comel? Hmmmm... ada satu kisah comel ni" Lahap berjalan ke sebuah cafe yang berdekatan. Probe terbang di sebelah Lahap. Lalu Lahap duduk di cafe itu untuk mulakan kisah Fang dan Kaizo semasa mereka belum lagi datang ke bumi "Kisah ni memang comel sangat.. aku sendiri tak dapat nak lupakan"

* * *

 _Pada suatu hari, di dalam angkasa lepas. Terdapat sebuah kapal angkasa sedang bergerak dengan perlahannya. Kaizo dan Lahap baru sahaja habis dengan latihan tempur mereka. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo belum lagi dapat-dapat misi terpenting dia. Jadi pada waktu lapang, dia akan berlatih dan berlatih dan berlatih supaya dia tahu semua pergerakan musuh dia. Fang pula, masih kecil lagi. Dia selalu berada di dalam bilik dia untuk membaca atau belajar_

 _"1.. 2.. 3.." Mata Fang terlelap serta merta_

 _Kepala dia terbaring di atas buku mari mewarna nombor. Dia sudah dibuai mimpi indah. Di dalam mimpi itu, Fang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang berterbang di sana sini. Dia rasa sangat bahagia di dalam mimpi tersebut. Kaizo dan Lahap lalu di depan bilik Fang dan mereka perasan Fang sudah nyenyak tidur. Kaizo berhenti di depan pintu bilik adiknya dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam. Lahap hanya perhatikan apa kapten dia ingin lakukan. Kaizo tidak kejutkan adiknya, dia cuma angkat Fang dan terus baringkan di atas katil_

 _"Selamat malam, Pang" kata Kaizo sambil selimutkan sebahagian badan adiknya. Selepas itu, dia tutup lampu bilik itu dan terus keluar_

 _"Sayang betul kapten dengan adik kapten" kata Lahap sambil melihat kaptennya itu_

 _"Sudah tentu. Dia tu satu-satunya adik aku. Tiada siapa dapat mengambil dia daripada aku"_

 _"Tapi aku berharap, kapten tidak akan terlalu garang dan tegas dengan dia. Aku tahu dia cuba hendak menjadi seperti kapten kerana dia memandang tinggi terhadap kapten"_

 _"Yea Lahap. Aku tahu tentang itu. Kalau dia ingin jadi seperti aku, dia harus belajar dan tidak bermalas-malasan tapi buat masa ni, biarkan dia bermain dulu. Dia masih kecil lagi tapi tahun depan, aku akan tegaskan diri dia supaya dia menjadi seperti aku" Kaizo berhenti di depan bilik dia "Masa untuk aku berehat. Selamat malam, Lahap"_

 _"Selamat malam, Kapten" Lahap kembali ke bilik kawalan untuk periksa kalau mereka terima apa-apa benda penting_

 _Beberapa minit selepas itu, Lahap keluar dari bilik kawalan kerana dia perlu pergi ke peti sejuk untuk mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman. Dia kadang-kadang menonton film apabila kapten dia sedang nyenyak tidur. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut melihat Fang keluar dari bilik sambil mengosok-gosok matanya_

 _"Pang, kau nak pergi mana tu?" Fang tidak menjawab soalan Lahap tadi. Lalu dia ikut Fang untuk pastikan Fang tidak buat perkara buruk tetapi Fang hanya pergi ke bilik abangnya_

 _Lahap mengintai dari luar untuk melihat apa Fang cuba lakukan. Dia melihat Fang sedang panjat katil Kaizo. Selepas itu, Fang peluk abang dia yang sedang tidur itu. Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya_

 _"Pang? Kenapa kau ada dekat sini?"_

 _"Adik nak peluk bantal busuk. Bilik adik takde bantal busuk"_

 _"Tapi abang mana ada bantal busuk"_

 _"Abanglah bantal busuk adik"_

 _Kaizo tersenyum sedikit dengan jawapan adiknya tadi. Lalu dia peluk adiknya dan mereka tidur bersama pada malam itu. Lahap rasa terharu dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum dan beredar dari situ_

* * *

"Cerita itu, sungguh sweet sekali" Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia "Keakbran mereka berdua membuatkan diri ku sangat cemburu! Setiap kali aku nak bermanja dengan encik bos aku, mesti kena ketuk dekat kepala besi. Sangat menyedihkan"

"Memang sangat menyedihkan pun"

"Tapi.. aku tetap ikut encik bos aku ke mana sahaja dia ingin pergi! Dan aku tak kisah kalau dia ingin menjadi jahat ataupun baik, aku akan tetap menyokong dia! HIDUP ENCIK BOS!" Probe berjoget-joget di sini. Kanak-kanak kecil yang lalu lalang di situ, tergelak melihat gelagat Probe yang begitu comel sekali

"Aku pun tetap setia dengan kapten aku" kata Lahap. Makanan yang dia pesan tadi sudah pun sampai iaitu spagetti meatball

"Hah, ada kisah dari Kapten Kaizo dan Fang lagi? Saya nak dengar lagi ni sebab sangat teruja dengan kisah-kisah adik beradik alien ni"

"Hmmm... bagi aku fikir" Lahap berfikir sambil kunyah satu meatball dia "Baru aku ingat satu kisah ni. Tentang bagaimana Kaizo masak untuk adik dia yang sedang kelaparan itu"

"Wuuuuu! Kisah menarik tu" Lily pula muncul di situ

"Aik, dari mana kau datang?" tanya Probe

"Hehehee.. Lily dari rumah Boboiboy tadi tapi dia takde pulak.. tapi Lily ada jumpa kucing oren dekat depan rumah dia. Jadi Lily bawalah dia ke sini" Lily tunjuk seekor kucing oren di dalam dakapan dia. Kucing oren itu mempunyai topi seperti Boboiboy

Kucing itu adalah Boboiboy. Idoli yang pergi tukar Boboiboy jadi kucing dan selepas itu, Idoli pergi bermain di makmal Emmy. Idoli tidak sempat untuk menukar Boboiboy kepada manusia balik kerana Rizu sudah memanggil dia untuk pergi bermain di makmal Emmy. Jadi, terpaksalah Boboiboy jadi kucing buat sementara

"Hah! Sambung balik dengan kisah Kapten Kaizo dan Fang" Probe tidak sabar hendak mendengar kisah itu dari Lahap

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya..."

* * *

 _"Abang, adik lapar" Fang asyik menarik-narik jaket baju abangnya "Abang, jomlah pergi makan" Kaizo menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat adiknya. Fang sudah pegang perut dia dan mukanya menunjukkan orang sedang kelaparan. Kaizo bangun dari kerusi kaptennya di dalam bilik kawalan itu_

 _"Makanan sudah habis ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia_

 _"Sudah" jawab Fang "Adik lapar, adik nak makan. Abang tak nak makan ke?" Kaizo tidak mahu melihat adiknya dia kelaparan kerana dia sudah berjanji dengan ibu dia yang dia akan sentiasa menjaga dan melindungi Fang sepanjang masa_

 _"Lahap, bawa kami ke planet yang ada pasaraya. Kita singgah sekejap. Beli makanan untuk adik aku ni"_

 _"Baik kapten!" Lahap terus menukar koordinasinya ke sebuah planet yang dia tahu adanya pasaraya dan tidak berada jauh dari kedudukan mereka. Dia memusing balik kapal angkasa kaptennya_

 _Kaizo kembali duduk di kerusi kaptennya. Fang pula duduk di riba abangnya sambil berikan pelukan manja. Kaizo belai rambut adiknya sedikit sambil melihat keadaan di luar angkasa itu. Lahap memandu kapal angkasa itu dengan tahap kelajuan maksima. Dia tahu Fang sedang kelaparan dan dia tidak mahu melengahkan masa. Dia juga tidak mahu diri dia dimarahi oleh kapten dia sendiri. Tidak sampai 15 minit, mereka sudah pun sampai ke sebuah planet yang mempunyai teknologi yang tinggi. Di planet itu terdapat pelbagai jenis alien yang tinggal di planet tersebut. Bangunan-bangunan di situ juga amat canggih sekali. Lebih canggih daripada planet asal Kaizo dan Fang. Lahap mendaratkan kapal angkasa mereka dengan selamat. Kaizo melihat adiknya sudah terlelap di dalam pangkuan dia. Lalu dia kejutkan adiknya. Dia tidak mahu tinggalkan Fang berseorangan di dalam kapal angkasa. Dia tidak mahu adiknya menangis atau keluar dari kapal angkasa itu dan mencari-cari dia di dalam planet itu_

 _"Pang, mari kita pergi beli makanan"_

 _"Ok abang" Fang membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit "Adik nak makan"_

 _"Yea yea, kita pergi ke pasaraya sama-sama. Kau jangan nak lari ke sana sini pula nanti" Fang turun dari pangkuan abangnya. Dia mengeliat sedikit dan terus tarik tangan abangnya untuk turun dari kapal angkasa itu. Lahap ikut sekali kerana dia terlalu bosan sebab kena asyik duduk dekat dalam kapal angkasa sahaja_

 _"Lahap pun ikut sekali?" tanya Fang_

 _"Yea Pang, aku pun nak ikut juga. Manalah tahu terjumpa minuman bertoksik ke"_

 _"Ohhh.. ok tapi kalau Lahap tumpahkan toksik tu dekat dalam kapal angkasa, jangan lupa bersihkan yea"_

 _"Baik budak bersih" Lahap tersengih di situ "Budak ni memang OCD betul" bisik dia_

 _Mereka bertiga turun dari kapal angkasa tersebut. Kaizo sedang memimpin tangan adiknya supaya Fang tidak lari daripada diri dia tetapi dia tahu adiknya tidak akan lari. Dia tahu adik dia akan sentiasa ikut ke mana sahaja dia pergi. Lahap melihat dua adik beradik alien itu dengan rasa tenang di hati. Dia berharap tiada apa yang dapat pisahkan mereka berdua kerana kedua-duanya amat menyayangi diantara satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah pasaraya yang berdekatan. Pasaraya itu sangat besar dan luas sekali. Ianya bukan sahaja menjual makanan, ada juga mainan, buku, alat menulis dan pelbagai lagi. Kaizo mengambil sebuah trolley dan Fang ikut abangnya dari tepi. Mereka masuk ke dalam pasaraya itu sambil melihat-lihat makanan yang jual di dalam pasaraya tersebut_

 _"Abang, adik nak biskut"_

 _"Tak boleh, nanti aku juga yang kena habiskan. Kau tu tahu makan separuh sahaja" jawab Kaizo tetapi Fang tetap pergi ambil sekotak biskut dan lalu dia letak di dalam trolley tersebut. Kaizo langsung tidak sedar tentang itu. Dia cuma berhenti di bahagian minuman untuk membelek-belek sebotol air di situ_

 _Selepas itu, mereka terus ke bahagian lain pula. Lahap sempat lagi ambil air minuman bertoksik yang khas di jual untuk alien yang suka minuman bertoksik. Fang dengan matanya bersinar-sinar, melihat kesemua makanan yang ada di situ_

 _"Abang, adik nak chocolate"_

 _"Tak boleh, nanti kau batuk dan gigi kau juga yang berlubang nanti. Aku tak nak kau sakit" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia_

 _Seperti biasa, Fang akan pergi mengambil beberapa chocolate dan masukkan ke dalam trolley tersebut. Kaizo pula, berhenti untuk melihat sekotak cereal. Fang melihat abang dia seperti tidak kisah dengan makanan yang dia ambil lagi. Lalu dia masukkan lagi chocolate di dalam troller mereka. Lahap pula, dia sudah mengambil chocolate bertoksik. Selepas itu, Kaizo terus letakkan cereal yang dia ambil tadi. Dia masih lagi tidak sedar dengan adanya makanan lain di dalam trolley itu. Mereka lalu di bahagian makanan beku_

 _"Abang, adik nak ice cream"_

 _"Tak boleh! Nanti kau batuk, demam, selesema. Abang juga yang kena jaga kau"_

 _Tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja apa yang dikatakan oleh abangnya tadi. Jadi dia pergi mengambil sebuah tube ice cream dan terus masukkan ke dalam trolley. Kaizo pula, sudah berhenti untuk melihat nugget yang boleh mereka goreng nanti_

 _"Abang, adik nak burger"_

 _"Hmmm.. pergilah ambik" jawab Kaizo sambil membelek-belek bungkusan nugget itu. Fang dengan gembiranya, dia pergi ambil burger tetapi dia nampak benda lain pula iaitu frozen waffle, pancake, pizza. Dia tidak ambil burger, dan terus ambil frozeb waffle, pancake dan pizza_

 _"ABANG!"_

 _"Banyaknya kau ambil! Bukan kau nak burger ke tadi. Apasal kau pergi ambil benda lain?"_

 _"Ala, bagilah adik makan benda lain pulak"_

 _"Baiklah! Abang sendiri yang akan buat pizza untuk kau. Sudah! Pergi simpan makanan tu balik"_

 _"Baik abang!" Fang pergi kembalikan makanan frozen yang ada di dalam tangannya_

 _Kaizo melihat trolley dia, dahi dia sudah berkerut-kerut kerana ada makanan lain di situ seperti chocolate, biskut dan juga ice cream. Dia sabar sahaja dengan sikap adiknya mengambil barang sambil hiraukan kata-kata dia tadi tetapi dia tidak mahu membuat adiknya menangis. Lalu dia biarkan sahaja_

 _"Abang! Adik dah letak balik!"_

 _"Ok, mari kita ke bahagian sayur dan buah-buahan"_

 _"Buah toksik! Aku akan datang!" Mata Kaizo melirik ke arah Lahap "Hehehee... maaf kapten"_

 _"Pang! Kau nak buah apa?"_

 _"Adik nak buah anggur! Lepas tu nak lobak merah! Abang nanti buatkan donut lobak merah" Fang sudah ambil beberapa tangkai buah anggur_

 _"Nanti abang akan buatkan" Di dalam hati Kaizo, dia akan cuba cari resepi dan cuba buat donut kegemaran adiknya. Kalau tak begitu menjadi, dia akan suruh Lahap pergi cari donut lobak merah itu_

 _"YEAH! ABANG BAIK!" Fang terus lari ke bahagian buah oren "ADIK NAK BUAH OREN JUGA BOLEH?"_

 _"Ambiklah TAPI JANGAN AMBIK BANYAK-BANYAK!" Suara ketegasan Kaizo boleh didengari di seluruh bahagian pasaraya itu. Kaizo hiraukan sahaja orang-orang sedang perhatikan dia sebentar tadi. Lahap hanya tersengih malu di situ_

 _"OK!"_

 _Fang mengambil dua biji oren dan letakkannya di dalam satu plastik. Selepas itu dia mengambil sebuah tembikai yang sudah dipotong dua. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut melihat adiknya meletak oren dan tembikai itu di dalam trolley mereka. Fang berlari ke tempat lain dan mengambil seikat pisang dan juga 1 dozen buah strawberry yang sudah tersusun di dalam bekasnya_

 _"Banyak betul buah kau pergi ambil" kata Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah_

 _"Untuk kesihatan kita juga nanti! ADIK NAK JADI KUAT MACAM ABANG!"_

 _"Hmmm.. mari kita pergi bayar" Kaizo tolak trolley itu ke kaunter bayaran. Hanya sebuah android yang kejar sebagai juruwang di situ. Sambil dia tolak, sambil itulah Fang masukkan lagi makanan lain dan juga buku-buku mewarna, mengeja, buku membaca untuk kanak-kanak dan juga bola kecil untuk dia bermain nanti_

 _"Itu sahaja?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Itu sahaja!"_

 _Kaizo terpaksa bayar kesemua barang yang diambil oleh adiknya dan juga Lahap. Selepas sahaja habis pembayaran barang-barang tersebut, mereka tidak berhenti di mana-mana. Mereka terus ke kapal angkasa untuk kembali ke angkasa lepas. Kaizo dan Fang sibuk mengeluarkan dan simpan makanan-makanan yang dibeli tadi. Fang duduk di meja makan sambil melihat abang dia keluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pizza. Kaizo sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membuat pizza. Dia takut nanti jadi makanan lain pula dan dia takut kalau dia makan dan terus sakit. Lalu dia berdiri di situ sambil fikirkan bagaimana untuk membuat pizza. Fang tergelak kecil di situ_

 _"Kasihan abang"_

 _"Kenapa kau nak kasihan dekat abang pulak?"_

 _"Sebab abang tak reti masak" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia terus berikan renungan tajam ke arah adiknya "Hehehee.. abang kalau tak reti, abang buat apa yang abang reti"_

 _"Hmmm.. abang reti makan sahaja"_

 _"Habis tu, selama ni, siapa masakan untuk kita?"_

 _"Lahap" balas Kaizo_

 _"Ohhhhh.. kalau macam tu, kita masak sama-sama"_

 _"Kau nak masak dengan abang?" Fang angguk kepalanya. Dia turun dari kerusinya dan terus pergi ke sebelah abang dia "Kau tahu masak ke?"_

 _"Abang yang suruh adik pergi belajar tengok video-video macam mana orang bumi tinggal. Jadi macam-macam video adik tengok! Adik ada juga tengok orang buat sup lobak merah! Heheheee.. tapi adik ingat sikit-sikit"_

 _"Bagus Pang, bagus. Teruskan lagi belajar. Tahun depan, abang akan ajar kau dalam latihan tempur nanti"_

 _"YEAH!" Fang peluk abangnya_

 _"Lepas tu abang akan hantar kau ke bumi untuk jalankan misi kau nanti" bisik Kaizo "Mari kita mulakan buat sup lobak merah"_

 _"Tapi adik nak pizza"_

 _"Yelah yelah.. kita buat pizza"_

 _"Tapi abang mesti nak sup lobak merah"_

 _"Mana-mana ajelah" balas Kaizo yang sudah naik geram dengan adiknya. Lalu dia sekeh kepala adiknya di situ. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Lahap sedang perhatikan kemesraan mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum bersendirian di situ_

* * *

"Aik, apasal kau menangis?"

"Oh Probe.. Lily menangis sebab indah sangat kisah si abang Kaizo dan si landak tu" Lily terus mencapai sehelai tisu dan lalu dia lap hingus dia "Lahap, ada cerita yang sedih-sedih tak?"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Lily. Nanti kalau Lahap cerita sedih, lagilah kau menangis bertan-tan dekat sini" Lily terus terkejut melihat kucing oren itu boleh bercakap. Muka dia menjadi orang ketakutan. Dia seperti nampak hantu di situ "Ke-kenapa Lily?"

"HA-HANTU KUCING?"

"Ini alien ke apa? Bukan ke kucing dekat bumi tak boleh bercakap" Lahap garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat kucing oren itu

"Kucing alien? Boleh jual ni" Terus kepala Probe kena ketuk dengan meriam gergasi dari Lily "Adeh, mana pula meriam gergasi ni datang?"

"Ini Boboiboy lah!"

"MY BBB-CHAN JADI KUCING!" Lily terus peluk kucing itu di dadanya dan lalu dia goyang-goyangkan badannya dengan bahagianya "Mesti ibu bagi Lily bela kucing oren ni. Jangan risau MY BBB-CHAN! Lily akan jaga BBB-CHAN dengan baik"

"Adeh.." Boboiboy mengeluh kecil di situ "Lahap, ada cerita yang best lagi tentang abang Kaizo dan Fang?"

"Hmmm... ada kot. Kisah tentang Pang pergi bawa balik haiwan merbahaya. Dia cakap dia nak haiwan peliharaan"

"WUUUUUU! ADAKAH HAIWAN ITU NEKO NEKO?"

"Bukan Lily" balas Lahap "Ceritanya begini... pada masa itu Fang masih kecil lagi dan kapten aku pula, baru sahaja mendapat pangkat kapten"

* * *

 _"Pang! Kau duduk dekat situ sekejap. Abang nak pergi lihat ada apa dekat depan sana tu"_

 _"Alaaaaa.. PANG NAK IKUT!" Kaizo terus mencekak pinggang sambil berikan renungan kepada adiknya "Ok ok, adik duduk dediam dekat sini"_

 _"Bagus. Abang pergi sekejap sahaja"_

 _Kaizo terus mencantas beberapa dahan-dahan pokok yang menghalang jalan dia di dalam hutan itu. Fang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Lahap ada di situ untuk menjaga Fang. Dia sudah diberikan amanah untuk menjaga Fang dengan baik. Kalau mereka diserang, Lahap disuruh kembali ke kapal angkasa secepat mungkin. Lahap perhatikan apa Fang sedang lakukan sekarang ini. Fang sudah turun dari batu besar itu dan terus bermain dengan seekor biawak besar. Biawak itu berwarna perang kehijauan_

 _"Hai! Nama saya Fang tapi abang saya suka panggil saya Pang! Apa nama awak?"_

 _"Adeh, biawak tu mana boleh cakap" Lahap tepuk dahi dia sendiri "Pang, jangan main jauh-jauh sangat. Nanti aku juga yang kena marah dengan kapten kau"_

 _"Ok! Tapi Pang nak main.. abang asyik sibuk aje semenjak jadi kapten"_

 _"Ala, kapten sibuk sekejap aje. Kalau dia takde misi, dia akan bermain dengan kaulah"_

 _"Tapi ada misi ke takde misi ke, sama aje. Dia mesti suruh Pang duduk dekat dalam bilik, suruh Pang baca buku-buku yang dia beli tapi kadang-kadang tu, ada juga abang main dengan Pang. Abang suka sangat sekeh kepala Pang.. hehehee"_

 _"Sebab kapten sayangkan kau" Lahap mengangkat biawak itu "Tapi kau jangan bawa pulang biawak ni pula. Nanti kapten mengamuk dekat dalam kapal angkasa"_

 _"Ok!" Fang mengusik-usik kulit biawak itu. Dia terasa geli tetapi dia suka melihat biawak itu "Hehehehe.. biawak ni comel tapi betul ke tak boleh bawak balik?"_

 _"Tak boleh. Kau nak kena marah dengan kapten kau ke?" Fang angguk kepala dia sambil tersenyum lebar "Adeh budak ni" Lahap menepuk dahinya sendiri "Kapten kau tu garang"_

 _"Pang tahu! Sebab tu Pang suka tengok dia marah-marah. Nampak comel sangat.. hehehee"_

 _"Kau pun comel juga" Lahap belai kepala Fang dengan tangan kanan dia_

 _"Heheee.. Pang memang comel pun!" Mata Fang terpandang seekor bintang di belakang Lahap "Pang nak main dekat situ sekejap boleh"_

 _"Mainlah tapi main dekat sini sahaja" kata Lahap dengan senyuman kecil dia_

 _Fang terus lari di belakang Lahap. Dia mencangkung di depan seekor bintang. Badan binatang itu seperti biawak dan ianya adalah seekor Salamander. Ianya kecil seperti cicak tetapi Fang tidak tahu bahawa Salamander boleh menghasilkan api dari mulutnya seperti naga_

 _"Hai! Nama saya Fang tapi abang saya suka panggil saya Pang!" Lahap tergelak melihat gelagat Fang "Awak nak tak jadi kawan saya? Pang takde kawan"_

 _"Pang, kau buat apa tu?" Kaizo sudah kembali di situ "Kau nak bermain dengan haiwan tu ke?"_

 _"Ha ah, boleh ke? Pang nak ambik dia sebagai haiwan peliharaan boleh?"_

 _"Tak boleh" balas Kaizo "Mari kita kembali ke kapal angkasa. Apa yang aku cari, tiada di sini" Kaizo sudah berjalan ke kapal angkasa dia bersama Lahap. Fang cepat-cepat masukkan haiwan Salamander itu ke dalam poket jaket dia_

 _"Duduk dalam poket Pang senyap-senyap ok" bisik Fang sambil ikut Lahap dan abang dia dari belakang. Dia tersenyum seorang diri di situ_

 _Setelah sampai di kapal angkasa mereka. Kaizo, Fang dan Lahap naik ke atas dan terus masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Kaizo dan Lahap terus ke bilik kawalan untuk bincangkan sesuatu. Fang pula, dia terus ke bilik dia untuk bermain dengan Salamander itu. Dia tutup biliknya supaya abang dia tidak mengetahui tentang haiwan yang dia ambil tadi. Secara perlahan, dia keluarkan Salamander itu dan terus letak di atas katil dia sendiri_

 _"Yeah! Selamat datang ke rumah baru kamu! Ermmm.. nak panggil awak apa yea?" Fang tenung Salamander itu lama-lama sambil fikirkan satu nama yang sesuai dengan haiwan peliharaan dia_

 _"Nama apa yea yang sesuai.. hmmmm... Lizzy? Meow? Paico? Hehehee... namakan Kaizo sempena nama abang saya pun boleh juga tapi nanti Pang keliru pula. Kalau begitu, kita panggil awak MOCHI! Heheheee... sayang mochi!" Fang tepuk-tepuk kepala Salamander itu secara perlahan "Mulai hari ini, Mochi adalah haiwan peliharaan Pang tapi Mochi makan apa yea?"_

 _Mochi tidak keluarkan suara. Dia hanya pandang Fang sahaja. Lalu dia terbatuk sedikit dan sebuah api kecil terkeluar dari mulutnya. Api itu terus terpadam di udara. Fang terkejut tetapi dia tidaklah begitu takut. Dia menjadi lebih teruja. Fang bertepuk tangan di dalam biliknya_

 _"Mochi pandai! Mochi suka makan api yea. Nanti Pang cari api dekat dalam kapal angkasa ni tapi Pang kena hati-hati, takut abang Kaizo nampak pula" Mochi hanya pandang Fang sahaja "Mochi ni comellah! PANG SUKA MOCHI!" Pintu bilik Fang terbuka lupa_

 _"Apa yang kau suka sangat tu?" Terkejut Fang dengan nada suara abang dia. Fang cepat-cepat sorokkan Mochi di bawah bantal "Pang, kau cuba sembunyikan sesuatu ke?"_

 _"Mana adalah abang. Adik takde sembunyikan apa-apa" Fang hanya buat biasa sahaja supaya abang dia tidak mensyaki apa-apa_

 _"Betul ni?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah_

 _"Be-betul abang"_

 _"Baiklah. Mari pergi makan" Kaizo beredar dari situ tanpa menyoal adiknya lagi_

 _"Fuh.. selamat abang tak tanya apa-apa lagi" Fang keluarkan Mochi dari bantal dia "Mochi tunggu sini ok. Nanti Pang datang balik" Dia keluar dari bilik itu dan tinggalkan Mochi bersendirian di dalam bilik tersebut_

 _1 jam kemudian, Fang kembali ke dalam bilik tetapi kali ini dia tidak kembali dengan tangan kosong. Dia sempat mengambil beberapa keping roti dan juga beberapa potongan apple. Dia mahu berikan kepada Mochi kerana dia tidak tahu apa alasan dia akan berikan kepada abang dia, kalau dia mengambil api_

 _"Mochi, Pang minta maaf sebab takde api untuk Mochi tapi Pang ada bawa makanan lain. Mochi makanlah" Fang letak beberapa makanan di depan Mochi tetapi Mochi tidak makan. Mata dia masih lagi memandang Fang "Mochi tak nak ke?" Mochi tolak buah apple itu jatuh dari katil_

 _"Mochi tak suka? Pang tak tahu nak bagi Mochi apa.. tapi..." Fang angkat haiwan itu dan masukkan ke dalam poket jaketnya "Mochi duduk diam-diam ok. Pang cuba bawa Mochi dekat dapur"_

 _Fang buka pintu biliknya dan lalu mengintai sedikit. Dia tidak mahu Lahap ataupun abang dia ada di situ. Selepas melihat laluan itu sunyi, dia terus keluar dari biliknya dan pergi ke dapur dengan segera. Dapur di dalam kapal angkasa itu, kecil sahaja. Hanya muat satu dapur dan satu peti sejuk. Fang cuba memasang api di dapur memasak itu tetapi dia takut kalau tiba-tiba dapur itu meletup_

 _"Pang takut" Fang keluarkan Mochi dari poket jaketnya. Mochi sudah kelihatan kelaparan "Mochi sabar ok" Tiba-tiba Mochi terbatuk dan api besar pula terkeluar dari ini. Api itu hampir terkena Fang_

 _"PANG! APA KAU BUAT TU?" Fang terkejut dengan suara marah Lahap. Fang cepat-cepat masukkan Mochi di dalam poket jaket dia tetapi Lahap nampak perbuatan Fang tadi "Pang, apa yang kau cuba sembunyikan tu?"_

 _"Jangan beritahu abang. Pang tak nak kena marah"_

 _"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kaizo muncul di dalam dapur itu_

 _"Maaf kapten, adik kapten ada bawa haiwan masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa ni"_

 _"PANG! HAIWAN APA YANG KAU BAWA MASUK TU?" Fang menggigil di situ. Mata dia sudah berkaca dan kepala dia sudah tertunduk sedikit "Pang, beritahu abang cepat!"_

 _"Pang.. Pang... Pang bawa masuk haiwan ni" Fang keluarkan Mochi dari poket dia "Nama dia Mochi dan dia lapar"_

 _"Pang, kenapa kau bawa masuk haiwan tu? Haiwan tu tidak boleh menjadi haiwan peliharaan kau kerana ianya sangat merbahaya. Kau tahukan dia suka keluarkan api. Kalau kapal angkasa abang terbakar sebab haiwan tu macam mana?"_

 _"Maafkan Pang!" Fang lari ke arah abang dia. Lalu dia peluk abangnya seerat-eratnya "Pang nak kawan, Pang takde kawan. Jadi Pang bawa balik Mochi. Jangan marahkan Pang"_

 _"Tak, abang tak marah tapi lain kali beritahu abang" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya "Mari kita hantar pulang Mochi kau tu. Biarlah dia tinggal di planet dia sendiri"_

 _"Ok. Lain kali Pang tak kan bawa haiwan mana-mana lagi"_

* * *

"Kasihan si landak.. tak dapat nak bela Mochi.. uwaaaaaaa! Apalah nasib Mochi sekarang ni" Lily lap air mata dia dengan sehelai tisu. Boboiboy tepuk-tepuk bahu Lily secara perlahan "Lahap, ada cerita yang best lagi?" tanya Lily

"Ada tapi tak perlulah aku cerita kesemuanya"

"Ala encik Lahap ni. Ceritalah lagi" Probe cuba memujuk Lahap dengan membuat muka comel dia "Encik Lahap kan baik aliennya. Lagi baik daripada Kapten Kaizo tu"

"Tak perlulah aku nak cerita tentang mereka lagi. Cubalah cerita tentang kau dan encik bos kau pula"

"Cerita Probe tak best" jawab Lily dengan selambernya

"Betul tu! Asyik nak ikut kejahatan si Adudu tu aje. Bilalah nak berhenti untuk kalahkan aku"

"Diamlah kau kucing" Probe ketuk kepala Boboiboy dengan sudu. Tiba-tiba Probe diketuk dengan meriam gergasi dari Lily "ADOI!"

"Hahaha.. ketuk aku lagi. Kan dah kena dengan Lily.. memang terbaiklah Lily ni"

"Lily akan sentiasa menjaga Boboiboy ku dengan baik" kata Lily dengan bangganya sambil makan pizza cendawan dia "Eh.. itu abang Kaizo dan landaklah"

"Dia orang tak beli haiwan apa-apa dari kedai tu?" Probe hanya nampak Kaizo sedang membawa sebuah plastik besar dan di dalamnya ada barang yang mereka beli tadi

"Tak kot" balas Lahap kepada Probe "Tapi nampak macam si Pang mengamuk aje"

Kaizo dan Fang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka yang sedang duduk di luar cafe tersebut. Fang seperti marah-marahkan abang dia tetapi abang dia abaikan sahaja kemarahan Fang. Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar sahaja

"ABANG! Adik nak baby landak tu tapi abang tak bagi pula"

"Buat apa abang nak belikan untuk kau. Nanti kau ingat ada konspirasi landak pula lepas ni. Baik aku tak payah belikan untuk kau. Tak pun kau pergi bela aje kucing oren ni" Kaizo tunjuk seekor kucing oren yang berdiri di atas meja Lahap, Probe dan Lily

"Kucing oren buat apa. Kita kan sudah ada kucing oren dekat rumah, si Pikachu tu"

"Betul tu! Lagipun kucing oren ni Lily yang punya!" Lily dengan segeranya, dia peluk kucing oren itu "Lily ada kucing baru!"

"Janganlah bawa balik aku" Boboiboy tidak sanggup melihat diri dia menjadi kucing pada saat itu

"Eh, kucing ni bersuaralah" Fang usik-usik telinga kucing itu "Mesti kucing alien ni.. heheehehe"

"Mana ada!" balas Lily dengan garangnya "Ini kucing dari planet bumi! Nama kucing ini adalah-" Terus mulut Lily kena sumbat dengan roti garlic bread oleh Probe sendiri. Terus dia kunyah roti itu. Fang rampas kucing itu di dalam dakapan Lily

"Hehehee... ada kucing boleh bercakap ni pun ok gak. Bolehkan adik bela kucing ni?"

"Kan abang dah beritahu tadi, kau boleh bela kucing oren ni tapi jangan nak buat konspirasi kucing oren pulak lepas ni" kata Kaizo dengan tegasnya

"WEI WEI! AKU BUKAN KUCING SPECIAL LAH! AKU ADALAH-" Kali ini Kaizo sumbat ke dalam mulut Boboiboy dengan biskut kucing. Boboiboy terpaksa telan biskut-biskut kucing itu "Hmmm.. sedap pulak biskut kucing ni"

"Bagus, jom bawa balik kucing ni" kata Kaizo "Lahap! Lepas habis makan, jangan lupa pulang ke kapal angkasa. Takut nanti ada benda penting pula yang cuba menghubungi kita"

"Ba-baik kapten!"

"Tapi ini Lily punya kucing!" Lily tarik kucing oren itu dari pelukan Fang "LILY PUNYA! Kucing oren ini adalah MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Boboiboy ke ni?" Fang melihat kucing oren itu lama-lama. Baru dia sedar bahawa kucing itu mempunyai topi yang sama seperti kawan baik dia "Memang sah kucing ni Boboiboy" Dia mengusap kepala berbulu itu

"Wei wei, tukarkanlah aku balik. Aku tak nak jadi kucing lama-lama" Boboiboy mengeluh lagi di dalam dakapan Lily "Panggil lah Idoli, suruhlah dia tukarkan aku balik"

"Hehehe.. tak payah" Fang tersenyum sinis di situ "Selalunya aku akan jadi arnab, sekarang ni biar kau pula jadi kucing. Lily, kau boleh bawa balik kucing kesayangan kau ni"

"Wei wei! Janganlah macam tu" Boboiboy mengibas-gibas tangan berbulu. Dia cuba hendak mencakar tangan Fang tetapi tidak sampai

"Baik landak!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang

"Jadi, kau tak nak bela kucing oren ni sebab kau nak seksa kawan kau pula?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Betul tu abang! Tapi kalau boleh, adik nak abang bawa balik Neko Neko ke sini. Bolehlah abang" Mata Fang sudah bersinar-sinar untuk memujuk abang dia. Kaizo abaikan sahaja muka comel adiknya "Bolehlah abang. Adik rindu dengan Neko Neko. Adik nak bela harimau tu sebab dia jinak dan friendly sangat"

"Tak boleh"

"Bolehlah"

"Tak boleh"

"Bolehlah abang" Fang tetap mahu pujuk abang dia sampai dia dapat "Abang baik kan, abang comelkan"

"Tak, abang tak baik dan abang tak comel. Abang macho sahaja"

"Bolehlah" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ kerana tidak mahu termakan dengan pujukan adiknya. Fang tetap mengejar abangnya "Bolehlah abang! Adik janji adik tidak akan buat konspirasi harimau atau mana-mana haiwan pun"

Lahap tersenyum melihat adik dan abang yang tetap mesra dari dulu sampai sekarang. Walaupun Fang sudah berubah perangai tetapi Fang tetap mahu bermanja-manja dengan abang dia. Lahap harap, dia dapat melihat lagi keakraban dan kemesraan mereka berdua di dalam masa hadapan kerana dia sayangkan mereka berdua. Itulah keluarga dia yang dia sayangi

* * *

 **Hehehee.. simple story sahaja dalam chapter ni xD**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **gadis misteri - it's ok gadis misteri :) author tahu ramai yang sedang sibuk sekarang. Jadi jangan risau sangat~**

 **miss mysteri - Banyaknya Emmy nak jadikan adik angkat, anak angkat xD ahakzz! Haiwan yang gebu-gebu, best sangat nak peluk. macam peluk bantal busuk.. ehehe**

 **Levy-chan - maaf yea chapter kali ni takde Faya :3 ramai sangat watak direhatkan untuk chapter ni xD semuanya nak berehat sekejap**

 **Nana - Pasal Kaizo kahwin dengan Lynna? xD hehehehee... itu... rasanya belum ada lagi**

 **bungaellisya - author memang suka sangat seksa si Pang tu xD sebab dia comel sangat~ trylah berlatih kalau nak sebuah ff :3 tapi kena berlatih selalu.. author ada fb. Cuba cari Liyana Kz .. profile pic ialah gambar kartun rambut warna purple :D author akan teruskan lagi!**

 **Lily - tak tahulah kenapa, author bayangkan watak Lily dan Fang macam Dee dee and Dexter dekat dalam kartun Dexter's Lab xD author suka sangat kartun tu! hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua.. tunggu ajelah next update xD**

 **-Sayonara-**


	96. Riang Ria

**Welcome back! How are you? hehee.. author sihat sahaja**

 **Hari ini chapter simple sahaja ok :3**

 **Thank you kepada semua yang sudi membaca dan berikan review di fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Riang Ria**

Yaya dan Ying terkejut dengan sebuah gambar terpapar di dalam kelas mereka. Gambar itu adalah gambar kawan mereka sendiri iaitu Fang. Wajah berlagak Fang terletak di bahagian atas papan putih

"Haiyaa... apasal ada gambar si rambut cacak dekat dalam kelas kita?"

"Tak tahulah, Ying. Ini mesti rancangan nakal dari si Fang tu. Nak kena budak ni"

"Bukanlah. Ini sebab cikgu Papa kita tu, terlalu kagum sangat dengan pelajar terbaik dia tu.. naik muntah aku dengar pelajar contoh dia tu" Bella jolok-jolok di mulut dia dan berpura-pura nak muntah di situ "Tak habis-habis nak puji si alien landak tu"

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, kita mesti dapatkan tahta pelajar contoh dia"

"Betul tu, Yaya! Kita tak kan benarkan dia dapat nombor 1 lagi lepas ni. Kita kena berusaha!"

"Errr... aku pergi duduk tempat aku dulu" Bella tersengih sambil pergi ke tempat biasa dia "Menakutkan betul si Yaya dan Ying ni.. naik seram aku. Selamatlah Harraz tak sama kelas dengan dia orang bertiga" bisik dia

"Wei Yaya, hari ini ada ujian matematik dari cikgu Papa kan?"

"Ha ahlah! Jadi aku akan gunakan peluang ini untuk dapat nombor 1" Tiba-tiba sahaja Ying terus berikan renungan tajamnya ke arah Yaya "Hehehe.. jangan risau Ying, aku akan pastikan kau dapat nombor 2"

"Mana boleh! Aku yang dapat nombor 1 nanti. Lu lah ambik nombor 2 tu nanti" Ying sudah bertentangan mata dengan Yaya "Nombor 1 akan menjadi milik aku"

"Kita akan tunggu keputusannya nanti" Yaya palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain. Lalu dia terus ke tempat duduk dia

"Hmmm... macam-macam betul dia orang ni" bisik Bella yang sudah sorokkan kepalanya di belakang buku "Agaknya, bagaimanalah kalau dia orang bertiga dapat markah kosong.. hehehee.. mesti hancur hati dia orang"

"Kau pun nak merasa dapat nombor satu juga ke?" Bella menoleh kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu dia tersengih apabila dia nampak Fang berdiri di belakang dia "Itu pun kalau tahan dengan dia orang berdua tu.. Hehehehe.. aku dari dulu asyik dapat nombor 3 aje tapi sekarang ni, aku akan bangkit dan tidak akan tunduk kepada mereka lagi. AKU AKAN DAPAT NOMBOR SATU!" Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Ying palingkan muka mereka ke arah Fang. Mereka berikan renungan maut kepada Fang

"Menakutkan betul dia orang ni"

"Tahu takpe" Fang balas balik dengan berikan renungan maut dia kepada Yaya dan Ying. Dia pergi duduk di tempat asalnya iaitu di tepi tingkap, bahagian belakang sekali "Aku akan dapat nombor 1.. heheheheee" bisik Fang sambil tersenyum sinis

"Fang, aku dengar kau bawa balik Neko Neko. Betul ke?" Tiba-tiba Yaya bertanyakan soalan itu secara tidak langsung

"Ha ah, Neko Neko ada dekat rumah. Tengah berguling dengan Idoli kot tapi abang aku tak bagi bela dia. Esok abang aku nak kena hantar dia balik" Kepala Fang terus terbaring di atas meja "Sudahlah itik dah takde. Dengan siapa lagi aku nak buli lepas ni"

"Haiyaaa.. lu ni suka sangat buli haiwan. Tak baik buat macam tu maaa" Terus Fang angkat kepala dia sedikit untuk berikan renungan tajam dia lagi kepada Ying

"Wei! Bukan buli lah! Itu menunjukkan aku sayangkan haiwan-haiwan peliharaan aku! TERUTAMA SEKALI SHADOW DAN NEKO NEKO!"

"Baguslah tu Fang tapi kau jangan buli mereka pula" kata Yaya

"Mana adalah. Dia orang takde buat benda pelik dekat aku, aku takdelah buat benda nakal dekat dia orang tapi aku memang rindu dengan Lily si itik tu. Selalunya dialah paling bising sekali dekat rumah. Rasa macam nak pergi melawat dia dekat dunia sana"

"Hah! Kau bawalah kami ke sana sekali, Fang. Aku pun rindu dengan itik tu" kata Yaya lagi

"Aku pun sama maaaa... itik gebu tu suka sangat buat perangai sendiri tapi tak sangka pula dia sebenarnya kanak-kanak 6 tahun yang terkena sumpahan itik" Ying mula lukis gambar seekor itik di dalam buku latihan matematik dia "Wei Fang, abang kau bagi tak kita orang pergi melawat si anak itik tu dekat sana?"

"Entah" balas Fang "Nanti aku tanya dia tapi aku rasa, mesti abang aku akan bagi. Kalau dia tak bagi, kak Lynna akan pujuk dia... heheheee"

"Kau mempergunakan kak Lynna yea" Yaya gelak sedikit di situ "Tapi kalau bawa Neko Neko sekali pun seronok juga"

"Betul juga tu" Fang mula fikirkan bagaimana untuk pujuk abang dia supaya Neko Neko tidak pulang esok ke planet asal dia "Aku kena buat sesuatu ni. Kena gunakan teknik kelakuan baik di depan mata abang aku!" Yaya, Ying dan Bella hanya mampu gelengkan kepala tetapi di dalam hati mereka, berharap sangat Neko Neko tidak di hantar pulang esok

"Semoga berjaya" kata Ying

"Terima kasih tapi itu pun kalau aku berjayalah" Fang mengeluh kecil apabila dia terbayangkan rancangan teknik dia gagal. Selepas itu dia terbayangkan wajah garang abang dia "Kalau gagal, rasanya kalau guna teknik panggil kak Lynna.. berjaya ke nanti?"

"Kalau guna kak Lynna, mesti berjaya punya"

"Betul tu Bella! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH!"

"Hah! Begitulah anak murid cikgu. Tak kan mengalah walaupun gagal" Cikgu Papa Zola muncul di belakang Fang dan berikan tepukan di bahu anak muridnya "Tapi kamu tidak gagal dalam ujian matematik kamu tapi... kali ini markah paling tinggi sekali adalah YAYA DAN YING! Mereka telah mendapat 100 markah"

Cikgu Papa Zola terus pulangkan balik kertas ujian matematik mereka minggu lepas. Dia tersenyum di dalam kelas itu kerana anak-anak muridnya, tiada yang gagal. Dia rasa sangat bangga tetapi ada seseorang yang tidak boleh terima kenyataan

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!" Fang terus melihat kertas ujian matematik dia sudah di letakkan di atas meja dia. Markah dia adalah 90% sahaja "KENAPA AKU TAK DAPAT 100?"

"Haiyaaa.. bersyukur ajelah kau tu lulus bukannya gagal"

"Betul tu Ying tapi tahniah Ying! SEBAB MARKAH KITA SAMA-SAMA TINGGI!"

Kepala Fang terbaring di atas meja itu sambil melihat markah kertas dia. Bella sorok markah kertas ujian dia kerana markah dia lebih tinggi daripada Fang iaitu 98 markah. Bella tidak rasa nak berlagak pula dengan Fang pada hari itu kerana dia baru baik dari luka hari itu. Dia tidak mahu bergaduh atau bermasam muka pada hari pertama dia. Jadi dia tergelak kecil melihat gelagat Fang sedang bersedihan itu. Di dalam hati Fang, asyik bertanya adakah dia bermain-main sahaja sebelum ini atau dia perlu bekerja keras untuk dapatkan markah tinggi. Lalu dia bangun dengan hati dia sudah berkobar-kobar untuk menuntut bela ke atas markah dia yang tidak tinggi itu

"Err.. kau kenapa Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Aku akan berusaha lagi selepas ini! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Haiyaa.. dia bukannya gagal pun. Macam-macam betul si rambut cacak ni"

"Tahu takpe" kata Yaya sambil gelengkan kepala dia

* * *

Petang itu, Kaizo duduk di dapur dengan tenangnya. Idoli sudah tidur bersama Neko Neko di ruang tamu. Rizu sedang buat kerja rumahnya bersendirian di ruang tamu juga. Mereka sudah penat bermain bersama Neko Neko. Kaizo minum teh hijaunya sambil bayangkan diri dia berada di tempat tenang. Dia seperti boleh rasa angin bersepoi-sepoi lalu di badan dia

"Akhirnya, bolehlah aku berehat. Kalau tidak, aku kena jaga budak dua orang tu dan satu harimau. Bertenang Kaizo. Esok harimau adik kau akan pulang ke planet dia" Kaizo hirup teh hijaunya sedikit

"Jadi si Fang dapat main dengan harimau dia hari ni ajelah?" Kaizo terlupa pula bahawa Lynna ada di rumah dia "Semalam Neko Neko sampai sini lewat malam. Dia dapat bermanja dengan harimau dia pun pagi tadi aje"

"Kenapa? Kau nak suruh si harimau tu duduk lama-lama dekat sini?"

"Takdelah, kau hantarlah Neko Neko tu hari Ahad nanti ke.. bolehlah Fang dapat main dengan dia hari Sabtu. Ini kau bagi sekejap aje. Kasihan si Fang tu nanti"

"Tengoklah dulu" Kaizo cubit sedikit kuih karipap kentang dan lalu makan "Kalau aku baik hati, aku akan benarkan. Kalau aku tak baik hati, aku terpaksa hantar Neko Neko tu pulang"

"Hmm.. begitu pulak"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku kan abang dia yang sentiasa tegas. Kalau aku tak tegas, nanti dia ikut kepala dia sahaja tapi aku pelik betul dengan adik aku tu. Suka sangat nak bela haiwan itu ini. Macam-macamlah dia nak bawa balik"

"Hehehehe.. tapi comel apa tengok dia bermain dan bermesra dengan haiwan"

"Mesra? Takde maknanya. Dengan itik hari tu pun, asyik dengan konspirasi itik aje. Aku ingatkan itik itu hanyalah itik biasa yang sudah dimasukkan cip di dalam otak dia. Rupanya itik itu adalah seorang kanak-kanak yang terkena sumpahan itik. Macam-macam betul adik aku tu. Perangai pun dah macam tak betul aje aku tengok dia tu"

"Tak betul pun tapi kau tetap sayangkan dia" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Kau tegas dan garang macam mana pun, kau tetap sayangkan dia dan dia tetap sayangkan kau. Pelik macam mana pun perangai dia, janganlah marahkan dia kerana hal itu. Nanti hati dia akan rasa sedih dan dia akan rasa takut-takut untuk lakukan perkara yang dia suka"

"Takdelah, aku tak kan marah dia" Kaizo terus telan sebiji karipap yang dia cubit tadi "Dulu takde pula dia buat hal pelik-pelik tapi sekarang ni, aku baru mula sedar dengan perangai pelik dia tu"

"Abang Paizo cerita tentang abang Fang ke?" muncul Rizu di dalam dapur dengan buku latihan dia "Abang Paizo nak tahu tak. Pizu pun sayangkan abang Fang walaupun dia kadang-kadang ada juga buat perangai pelik. Bukan pelik sahaja, perangai nakal dan panas baran dia juga tapi Pizu tak suka sangat kalau abang Fang kenakan orang lain dengan kenakalan dia. Pizu suka bila abang Fang buat baik dengan orang lain macam dia nak buat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk abang Paizo. Abang Paizo tak nak buat apa-apa untuk abang Fang ke? Macam buat donut lobak merah untuk dia ke tapi mesti abang Paizo letak garam satu balang.. heheheee.. abang Paizo pun ada perangai pelik juga. Suka letak garam banyak-banyak. Abang Paizo tak rasa masin ke nanti? Tapi abang Fang akan makan sahaja apa yang abang Paizo masak tapi kalau abang Paizo nak pandai memasak, abang Paizo suruhlah kakak Lynna ajar memasak. Mesti abang Paizo akan menjadi handal seperti abang Fang.."

"Panjang betul budak ni berceloteh" bisik Kaizo sambil berkerut-kerut dahi dia

"Abang Paizo tak nak bagi Neko Neko tinggal di sini sahaja ke? Bolehlah Pizu bawa Neko Neko pergi sekolah nanti supaya semua kawan-kawan Pizu dapat main dengan Neko Neko juga. Pizu suka Neko Neko sebab dia adalah harimau yang sangat jinak dan suka bermanja-manja. Abang Paizo tak nak bawa Neko Neko pergi jumpa Lily si itik juga ke? Bolehlah Lily si itik main-main dengan Neko Neko juga.. hehehee.. mesti comelkan!"

"Yea Rizu, akak pun dapat bayangkan Neko Neko main dengan Rizu, Idoli, Fang dan juga Lily si itik. Mesti seronok tengok korang berempat main dekat dunia fantasy"

"Jadi kakak Lynna bagilah kita orang pergi sana bawa Neko Neko sekali?" Mata Rizu sudah bersinar-sinar sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia pandang Kaizo dengan harapan agar dapat membawa Neko Neko ke dunia fantasy nanti "Abang Paizo, kakak Lynna benarkan kita ke sana dan bawa Neko Neko sekali. Abang Paizo janganlah hampakan permintaan kita orang"

"Permintaan kita orang? Bukan ini permintaan dari Rizu ke?" Rizu tetap dengan senyuman lebar dia. Muka kecomelan Rizu membuatkan Kaizo tidak boleh katakan tidak. Jadi Kaizo menarik nafas dan terus berkata sesuatu "Baiklah, abang akan benarkan Neko Neko ke dunia sana"

"YEAHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba muncul Fang di dalam dapur itu juga. Dia baru sahaja sampai di rumah "ABANG BAGI NEKO NEKO TINGGAL DI SINI UNTUK BEBERAPA HARI DAN LEPAS TU BAWA DIA KE DUNIA FANTASY KAK LYNNA!"

"Yea Pang" balas Kaizo "Tapi ada syarat. Kalau kau buat nakal, kau tak boleh ikut. Biar kita orang sahaja yang pergi! Kau duduk dekat rumah dan jaga rumah ni"

"Baik abang ku! Adik akan menurut perintah!" Fang berikan tabik kepada abang dia. Rizu dan Lynna tergelak kecil melihat gelagat Fang "Jadi abang nak adik buat apa sekarang ni?"

"Pergi buat sup lobak merah untuk abang. Masak nasi. Buat juice lobak merah. Lynna, kau nak apa-apa?"

"Takde apa" balas Lynna

"Ok, itu sahaja" Kaizo terus arahkan adik dia pergi siapkan permintaan dia tadi. Lalu dia bangun dari kerusi dia "Bila dah siap, panggil abang"

"Baik abang ku!" Fang dengan gembiranya. Dia menjadi adik yang baik kepada abang kesayangan dia. Terus dia keluarkan bahan-bahan untuk buat sup lobak merah

"Abang Paizo, boleh Pizu tolong abang Fang?"

"Boleh" balas Kaizo sambil keluar dari dapur. Lynna mahu pergi tolong mereka tetapi dia sudah di heret keluar oleh Kaizo "Jom Lynna, kita pergi lawan main game. Sudah lama aku tak buat senaman jari"

"Jari kau gemuk ke?" Lynna rasa hendak tergelak melihat Kaizo ajak dia lawan main game di television "Tapi aku on aje. Game apa kau nak lawan?"

"Ikut ajelah game apa aku nak main. Aku pagi tadi asyik dengan latihan tempur. Idoli siap tidur lagi semasa aku tengah latihan tempur. Jadi sekarang ni aku nak rehat diri sebelum sambung balik latihan tempur esok" Kaizo terus pasang video game dia. Hari ini mood dia ingin cuba kalahkan markah tinggi adik dia di dalam game "Lynna, pergi periksa si Idoli. Dia tidur lagi ke?"

"Hmmm..." Lynna menjenguk masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli yang penuh dengan mainan. Idoli masih lagi tidur di atas katil. Neko Neko tidur di atas lantai. Sekeliling dia penuh dengan plushie milik Idoli "Dia orang masih tidur lagi. Comelnya mereka berdua" Lynna keluar dari bilik itu "Mana Faye yea. Si Fang dah sampai rumah. Faye belum lagi"

"Dia kata hari ni dia nak tidur rumah kawan baik dia tu si Bella" Kaizo sudah pasang game lawan-lawan. Lalu dia lemparkan controller ke arah Lynna dan Lynna sambut baik controller itu "Sudah, mari kita mulakan misi kalahkan markah adik aku"

"Hehehee.. semoga berjaya, Kaizo" Lynna duduk di atas sofa. Manakala Kaizo duduk di atas lantai sambil bersandar di kerusi sofa tersebut "Seperti biasa, mesti kau nak aku suruh watak aku lindungi watak kau"

"Betul tu! Kau jangan watak kau mati awal pula. Kita kena bekerjasama dan pastikan markah aku paling tinggi" Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat Kaizo yang sudah berkobar-kobar untuk bermain video game tersebut

Tanpa mereka sedari, mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh Rizu. Dia mengintai sedikit dari dapur dan lalu dia pergi menolong abang kesayangan dia

"Comellah abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna main game sama-sama"

"Hmm.. comel ke? Kalau kak Lynna adalah nampak comel tapi abang Kaizo tu? Tak nampak comel langsung! Asyik dengan muka serius sahaja" Kata Fang sambil cincang bawang di atas papan pemotong "Tapi kalau pasal siapa paling handsome, mestilah abang Fang paling handsome.. HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Tapi bagi Pizu, dua-dua nampak handsome! Abang Paizo lagi handsome kalau dia senyum. Boleh cair semua peminat dia.. hehehehee.. entah-entah kak Lynna pun cair tengok abang Paizo senyum"

"Entahlah tapi mungkin di mata kak Lynna, senyuman abang Kaizo nampak begitu mempesonakan" Terus Fang rasa geli "Tapi ok juga tu.. bakal kakak ipar ku! Hahahahahaaa!"

"Kalau tak bakal, abang Fang jangan kecewa pula nanti. Pizu tak naklah tengok abang Fang menangis seorang diri waktu malam-malam sebelum tidur, peluk plushie landak abang Fang sambil gigit bantal or selimut. Lepas tu bayangkan abang Paizo terbang pergi ke angkasa lepas kerana hatinya sudah kecewa. Kekasih hati dia sudah di ambil orang! Itulah abang Paizo, tak nak ambik kakak Lynna awal-awal. Nanti bila-" Fang terus sumbat karipap di dalam mulut Rizu sebelum dia berceloteh panjang lebar

"Heheheee... jom siapkan sup lobak merah sebelum abang Kaizo mengamuk sebab lapar" Rizu angguk kepada Fang sambil memotong lobak merah

* * *

Hari Sabtu sudah tiba. Kawan-kawan Fang sudah berkumpul di rumah dia dengan beg baju masing-masing. Kaizo melihat mereka dengan renungan tajam dia. Dahi dia sudah berkerut-kerut

"Kamu semua ingat kita nak pergi tidur sana ke?"

"Ala abang Kaizo, bukannya selalu kita dapat tidur di istana kak Lynna. Satu hari sahajakan" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Ha ah, betul tu! Kami tak puas lagi nak mengembara dekat sana" kata Yaya

"Adakah ini salah satu idea dari adik aku?" tanya Kaizo

"Errr.. sebenarnya, ini adalah idea dari kami semua. Abang Kaizo marah ke?" Boboiboy masih lagi tersengih di situ "Maaf yea abang Kaizo sebab tak beritahu abang Kaizo awal lagi"

"Hmmm... baiklah, aku benarkan tidur di sana tapi jangan nak buat hal pula" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Dia terpaksa pergi kemas beg dia kerana dia juga akan tidur di istana Lynna

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz, Rizu dan Idoli sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke dunia fantasy. Lynna belum sampai lagi di rumah itu. Jadi mereka bermain dengan Neko Neko terlebih dahulu. Neko Neko rasa gembira apabila dia di belai manja oleh mereka semua. Fang peluk harimau kesayangan dia sambil belai kepala dia dan lalu dia garu-garu leher Neko Neko

"Abang kau tak bagi kau bela Neko Neko ke?" tanya Yaya

"Tak" balas Fang "Dia cakap, Neko Neko kena tinggal dekat planet dia. Jadi aku dapat jumpa Neko Neko sekali sekala ajelah"

"Hihi... tapi lu nampak comel bila lu manja-manja dengan Neko Neko"

"Terima kasih" Fang pergi baring di belakang Neko Neko dan lalu dia peluk "Oh Neko Neko ku, kejap lagi kita pergi mengembara. Lepas tu kau boleh kejar si anak itik tu.. hehehee"

"Tapi Lily si itik kan dah jadi manusia. Tak kan nak suruh Neko Neko kejar dia pula. Tak baik tau abang Fang ni"

"Abang bergurau ajelah, Idoli" Fang garu-garu lagi leher Neko Neko sehingga Neko Neko keluarkan bunyi manjanya di situ

Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar melihat harimau itu. Tiba-tiba mata Lily melirik ke arah Boboiboy. Dia teringat lagi semasa Boboiboy menjadi kucing oren dan dia dengan perasaan gembiranya, membawa kucing oren itu balik ke rumah sehinggalah Ochobot menghubungi dia. Jadi Lily terpaksa pulangkan kucing oren itu dengan rela hati bukan paksaan. Dia tahu, dia tidak boleh menyeksa orang yang dia sayangi tetapi pada hari itu, dia telah membawa sejenis formula yang telah dibuat oleh Emmy, untuk menukarkan Boboiboy menjadi seekor kucing lagi sekali. Aura-aura kenakalan dia mula timbul di sekeliling badannya. Boboiboy mula perasan dan terus dia sembunyikan diri di belakang Neko Neko

"Kau apasal?" tanya Fang

"Si Lily tu... menakutkan aje bila dia tengok aku"

"Ala, kau pergi ajelah layan si pelik tu. Aku nak manja-manja dengan Neko Neko aku ni"

"Pizu pun nak manja-manja dengan Neko Neko juga. Tengok apa yang Pizu bawakan untuk Neko Neko!" Rizu tunjuk plushie penguin dan landak di depan mata Neko Neko "Nanti bila Neko Neko kena balik sana, Neko Neko takdelah keseorangan sebab ada plushie penguin dan landak! Penguin ni Pizu dan landak ni pula, abang Fang tapi maaf sebab tiada plushie itik" Neko Neko mengaum di situ tanda suka dengan pemberian dari Rizu tadi

"Bukan sepatutnya bila dia nak kena balik dah, baru bagi ke?"

"Hehehee.. biarlah Pizu bagi dia awal-awal. Nanti Pizu terlupa pula nak bagi. Betul tak Neko Neko?" Harimau itu angguk kepalanya "Abang Fang tak nak tukarkan Neko Neko jadi baby tiger ke? Mesti lagi comel!"

"Semuanya comel! Baby itik, baby kucing, baby landak, baby apa lagi? Oh yea, baby penguin macam Rizu" Bella cubit pipi Rizu "Mana kak Lynna ni, aku tak sabar nak pergi menjelajahi dunia fantasy yang penuh dengan alam mistik"

"Aku pula tak sabar nak makan makanan istimewa dekat sana. Teringat pula ice cream bunga.. tiba-tiba tekak aku dapat merasai ice cream bunga perisa lavender" Gopal terbayangkan diri dia berada di dalam dapur istana dan diri dia di kelilingi dengan makanan-makanan yang sangat sedap "Oh makanan, aku akan datang sebentar lagi! Tunggulah kehadiran aku nanti" Air liur dia mula mengalir keluar

"Haiyaa.. makan aje kau tahu. Aku pula, aku mahu melihat tempat-tempat yang menarik dengan kawan baik aku" Ying terus peluk Yaya seerat-eratnya "Mesti seronokkan"

"Tapi kita tidur sana hanya satu malam sahaja. Rasa macam tak puas pula"

"Takpelah Faye, nanti time cuti sekolah.. kita berseronok dekat sana sepuas-puasnya! Aku dapat bayangkan setiap malam ada jamuan tari menari dengan putera-putera dari kerajaan lain. Oh! Sungguh menakjubkan sekali" Fang terus lempar sebuah bantal ke arah Bella "Aku tetap abaikan kau wahai si landak"

"Aku pula.. aku nak pergi perpuskataan dekat istana tu" kata Harraz secara tiba-tiba "Aku suka duduk dekat perpuskataan tu. Rasa tenang aje. Lepas tu buku-buku dekat situ, aku rasa macam nak aje baca semuanya!"

"Hehehee.. oklah tu Harraz tapi buku-buku latihan sekolah kau bawa ni, kau nak buat dekat perpuskataan sanalah?"

"Ha ah, aku kenalah belajar dan berusaha untuk masuk asrama nanti. Aku nak duduk jauh daripada family aku tapi aku mesti rindukan korang nanti" Harraz rasa bersalah pula apabila dia katakan tentang rancangan dia "Tapi kalau aku tak dapat masuk pun, aku masih ada korang lagi untuk hiburkan hati aku"

"Aku faham perasaan kau, Harraz tapi percayalah, satu hari nanti, mereka akan nampak kau dan akan rasa bangga dengan diri kau"

"Terima kasih Bella" Harraz tunduk sedikit kerana rasa malu "Oh yea, aku tumpang gembira kerana ibu bapa kau sudah berbaik dengan kau"

"Sama-sama!"

"Semoga berjaya tau Harraz tapi kalau kau dapat masuk asrama nanti, jangan lupakan kami dekat sini" Harraz terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Ying "Hehehee... tapi sekarang ni, kita enjoy dulu!"

"Betul tu!" Lynna sudah teleportasinya dari club house dia, terus ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo "Maaf semua sebab akak lambat. Tadi akak ada kerja sedikit nak siapkan. Semua sudah sedia? Mana Kaizo?"

"Abang Kaizo tengah packing baju" kata Idoli sambil makan roti keju campur dengan tuna dia "Kakak Lynna, nak Idoli panggil abang Kaizo?"

"Tak perlu sebab abang sudah siap packing baju" Kaizo sudah turun dari biliknya dengan beg baju dia "Kau tahu ke tentang rancangan dia orang ni?"

"Aku baru dapat tahu semalam tapi aku ingatkan kau dah tahu" Lynna tersengih di situ "Sudahlah, kita jangan gaduh-gaduh atau bermasam muka tentang itu. Mari kita pergi ke sana. Neko Neko sudah bersedia?" Dia mengusap kepala Neko Neko. Harimau itu mengaum kepada Lynna

"Dia cakap, dia sudah bersedia" kata Fang

Lynna melihat semuanya sudah angkat beg baju masing-masing. Rizu dengan dua plushie di dalam dakapan dia. Gopal dengan bekas mangkuk bertingkat-tingkat, dengan harapan dapat bawa balik makanan yang berlebihan nanti. Harraz dengan beg sekolah dia yang penuh dengan buku-buku latihan. Lily pula, sebiji botol kecil khas untuk Boboiboy tetapi hati dia tiba-tiba mengatakan jangan lakukan perkara nakal itu. Jadi dia berbelah bahagi kerana dia mahu melihat Boboiboy menjadi kucing oren yang gebu

"Kakak Lynna! Cepatlah! Pizu dan Idoli tak sabar nak jumpa Lily si itik balik. Jomlah jomlah!" Rizu tarik tangan Lynna sambil melompat-lompat untuk masuk ke dalam bilik Faye

"Sabar Rizu, kita akan ke sana juga" Lynna sudah berdiri di depan cermin berdiri. Tangan dia menyentuh cermin itu. Lalu cermin itu berubah menjadi seperti imej bergerak-gerak di dalam bentuk air "Rizu sudah boleh masuk tapi Rizu kena masuk dengan abang Fang"

"Tapi mesti abang Fang nak masuk dalam cermin tu dengan Neko Neko"

"Kalau begitu, Rizu masuk dengan abang" Kaizo pimpin tangan Rizu dengan tangan kanan dia. Tangan kiri dia pula sedang mengangkat dua beg baju iaitu beg dia dan Rizu "Mari kita pergi"

Lalu mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Satu per satu daripada mereka masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Paling akhir sekali adalah Fang dan Neko Neko. Fang masih lagi menunggang harimau kesayangan dia. Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang begitu manja sekali dengan harimau itu. Selepas itu, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Mereka semua sudah pun masuk ke sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan fantasinya. Pertama sekali Lynna nampak adalah Fang, Faye dan kawan-kawan mereka sudah berkumpul di balkoni bilik dia untuk melihat keindahan dunia itu. Neko Neko juga ada bersama mereka. Ekor dia sedang mengibas-gibas di balkoni itu. Idoli dan Rizu baringkan diri mereka di atas katil kerana tilam itu rasa lembut dan bantal katil pula, rasa gebu. Kaizo hanya duduk di atas kerusi kayu sambil bersilang kaki. Beg-beg baju mereka sudah tersusun di tepi katil

"Haih, Rizu dan Idoli ni nak tidur ke atau nak pergi bermain dengan Lily si itik tu?"

"MESTILAH NAK MAIN, KAK LYNNA!" Rizu dan Idoli melompat keluar dari katil. Mereka berdua dengan gelagat comelnya, terus peluk kaki Lynna "Cepatlah kak Lynna! Kami tak sabar nak jumpa Lily si itik!" kata mereka secara serentak

"Tak sabar betul dia orang ni.. hehehee" Boboiboy kembali ke bilik Lynna "Kak Lynna, jauh ke rumah Semiley dan Blueish tu?"

"Tak jauh pun sebenarnya tapi rumah dia agak tersembunyi dari orang ramai. Jom, kita pergi ke rumah mereka" Lynna terus ke pintu bilik dia. Kaizo sudah bangun dari kerusi yang dia duduk tadi

"Kak Lynna..." Lynna menoleh kebelakang kerana Harraz memanggil dia

"Kenapa Harraz?"

"Boleh tak kalau saya nak guna perpuskataan istana ni?"

"Jadi kau tak nak join mereka pergi jumpa si itik tu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Nak juga jumpa tapi.. saya suka pula suasana perpuskataan dekat sini. Sunyi dan nyaman walaupun tiada aircond.. kalau tak boleh, takpelah. Saya ikut kamu semua"

"Takpe, Harraz boleh guna perpuskataan itu untuk belajar. Pergilah" Harraz terus tersenyum lebar kerana dia sudah mendapat kebenaran dari Lynna "Yang lain, ada nak pergi buat benda lain ke?" Lalu Yaya dan Ying angkat tangan mereka

"Kami mahu ikut Harraz juga" kata Ying

"Ha ah, kami dengar perpuskataan dekat sini luas dan luar biasa. Jadi kami pun nak juga pergi tengok"

"Ok. Kalau macam tu, kita pergi ke perpuskataan dulu sebelum kita pergi ke rumah Semiley dan Blueish" Lynna keluar dari bilik itu dengan kedua belah tangannya memimpin tangan Rizu dan Idoli "Kamu berdua harap bersabar ok"

"Kami akan tetap bersabar!" kata mereka secara serentak

Mereka semua terus ikut Lynna untuk pergi ke perpuskataan istana. Fang hanya menunggang Neko Neko dia kerana dia malas hendak berjalan. Budak-budak perempuan tidak sabar untuk melihat perpuskataan yang pernah di ceritakan oleh kawan-kawan lelaki mereka. Hati mereka sudah berdebar-debar kerana tidak sabar untuk melihat perpuskataan itu tetapi hanya seorang sahaja pemikiran dia ke tempat lain iaitu Gopal. Dari tempat mereka sedang lalu, mereka boleh terbau-bauan sedap yang datang dari dapur. Perut Gopal mula mengulas. Bau sedap itu semakin lama semakin hilang kerana mereka sudah berjalan jauh sedikit dari dapur itu. Mereka sudah pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang masuk ke dalam sebuah perpuskataan yang luar biasa. Lynna membawa mereka masuk ke dalam. Mata mereka sangat teruja melihat beberapa buku berterbangan dengan bersendirinya di sana sini. Mereka terpegun seketika

"Hari tu kita orang datang takde pula buku terbang" Mata Boboiboy tidak berkelip-kelip melihat kejadian indah itu

"Entah-entah ada hantu yang pegang buku-buku tu semua" Gopal menggigil ketakutan. Dia takut jiakalau ada hantu istana muncul di depan mata dia "Kau tak rasa takut ke Boboiboy?"

"Tak, aku rasa biasa aje" Tetapi hati dia terasa ingin pula melihat hantu istana. Jadi dia senyap dan senyum sahaja di situ

"Mana ada hantu istana, Gopal. Dunia ni kan penuh dengan keajaibannya. Buku-buku ini semuanya sedang menyusun dirinya di tempat yang sepatutnya. Mereka kembali di kedudukan asal mereka. Ada kalanya ada ulat kelip-kelip akan berterbangan di sini dengan beberapa pari-pari. Memang indah sangat melihat lampu-lampu kecil berterbangan di sana sini tapi mereka akan muncul pada waktu malam sahaja"

"Wuuuuu! Kalau begitu, Lily akan duduk di dalam perpuskataan ini sehingga esok kerana Lily ingin melihat pari-pari dan kelip-kelip itu!"

"Tapi.. bukan ke kau nak pergi jumpa Lily si itik tu"

"Betul juga tu Faye. Tapi takpe.. malam ni juga kita akan datang ke sini! YOSH!" Lily sudah bersemangat untuk datang ke perpuskataan itu nanti pada waktu malam

"Harraz, Yaya, Ying... enjoy yourself ok. Kalau perlukan bantuan, panggil sahaja pengawal istana atau kawan kak Lynna. Mereka akan bantu kamu"

"Baik kak Lynna!"

Mereka bertiga terus pergi melihat buku-buku yang ada di situ. Harraz sudah memilih tempat untuk dia belajar tetapi sebelum itu, dia pergi mencari buku-buku yang dia ingin baca nanti. Lynna membawa yang lain ke rumah Semiley dan Blueish. Mereka tidak perlu menunggang kuda untuk ke sana. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki sahaja

* * *

Lebih kurang 30 minit, mereka sudah pun sampai di sebuah rumah cottage kecil yang di kelilingi dengan bunga-bungaan dalam pelbagai warna. Beberapa ekor arnab sedang bermain-main di taman bunga itu. Kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan beberapa ekor serangga. Dua ekor kancil sedang menikmati rumput-rumput hijau. Neko Neko berlari untuk bermain dengan kancil itu tetapi kancil tersebut sudah lari kerana ketakutan

"Kasihan Neko Neko" Fang mengusap kepala Neko Neko. Dia masih lagi menunggang Neko Neko "Takpelah Neko Neko.. Neko Neko main dengan si itik tu ajelah. Si anak itik muka comel tapi suka buli diri aku!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan kes buli kau ni. Dia bukannya buli kasar pun, buli manja-manja sahaja" Fang terus berikan renungan dia kepada abangnya tetapi Kaizo balas balik dengan renungan dia

"Dua-dua ni memang tak nak mengalah" bisik Lynna sambil gelengkan kepala dia

"Biarkan ajelah kak Lynna. Dia orangkan adik beradik yang tidak suka dengan kekalahan"

"Betul kata Boboiboy! Lily sokong sahaja" Lily terus hayun-hayunkan sebiji botol kecil di depan mata Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN nak tak jadi kucing gebu balik?"

"Errr.. takpelah Lily. Lain kali ajelah" Boboiboy tersengih di situ. Lalu dia pergi berdiri di sebelah Gopal

Pintu rumah itu terbuka luasnya, seorang kanak-kanak lelaki berlari keluar dari rumah itu dan menjerit dengan gembiranya

"IDOLI! ABANG RIZU!"

"LILY!" Rizu dan Idoli gembira melihat kawan mereka. Setelah Lily si anak kecil sampai, diri dia terus dipeluk oleh Rizu dan Idoli "KAMI RINDUKAN LILY!"

"Lily besar tak rindu ke?" tanya Lily dengan muka comel dia

"Tak" Jawab mereka bertiga tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari situ

"Jom kita main dekat tasik itik. Lily ada bela beberapa ekor anak itik. Lepas tu Lily namakan mereka Kaizo, Fang, Idoli, Rizu, Boboiboy, Paizo, Pizu dan juga Pang! Comel tak nama dia orang?"

"COMEL COMEL!" kata Idoli dan Rizu secara serentak cuma Kaizo sahaja yang tidak begitu puas hati. Dahi dia sudah berkerut-kerut dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Lily si anak kecil itu. Lily si anak kecil menarik kedua tangan Idoli dan Rizu. Dia membawa mereka kebelakang rumah untuk pergi ke tasik itik

"Puteri Lynna! Kapten Kaizo! Selamat datang ke rumah saya" Blueish muncul di muka pintu rumah dia. Muka dia berseri-seri dengan kehadiran mereka semua "Marilah masuk. Saya ada sediakan makanan untuk kami semua makan bersama nanti"

"Makanan!" Gopal sudah mengharapkan makanan yang sedap-sedap "Saya suka makan!"

"Makan aje kerja kau" kata Fang. Dia turun dari harimau dia "Neko Neko nak makan apa? Neko Neko nak tak makan daging Gopal tu? Daging dia Gebu dan tak tahulah sedap ke tak.. hehehe" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya

"Yang kau nak suruh kawan kau kena makan dengan harimau kenapa? Kau tak sayang kawan kau sendiri ke?"

"Adik bergurau sahaja, abang" Fang tersengih di situ

Fang ajak harimaunya kebelakang rumah. Kaizo dan Lynna masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Blueish. Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella, Faye dan Lily ingin melihat tasik itik itu. Jadi mereka pergi kebelakang rumah. Mereka terpegun melihat taman bunga itu penuh dengan pelbagai bunga. Ianya lebih banyak bunga berbanding di depan rumah tadi. Di tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah tasik kecil. Beberapa anak itik sedang berenang-berenang di situ. Ada kerusi dan meja besi di dalam taman itu juga. Semiley ada di situ. Dia sedang menanam sebuah anak pokok. Dia dan Blueish yang berusaha untuk jadikan taman ini sebuah taman bahagia dan untuk anak mereka bermain-main dengan haiwan peliharaan dia iaitu anak-anak itik

"Wah! Cantik betul taman ni" kata Faye. Tangan dia sudah bawa keluar kamera ungunya dari beg kecil dia "Rugi betul Harraz, Yaya dan Ying tak datang"

"Nanti-nanti dia orang datanglah sini bila ada peluang lagi. Sekarang ni kita berseronok!" Bella mengambil kamera dari tangan Faye dan lalu dia menangkap gambar Faye dan Lily bersama "Hehehee... cuba korang tengok tu! Si Fang berguling-guling dengan harimau dia.. comel sangatlah tu" Dia terus tangkap gambar Fang dan Neko Neko

"Kau tak join sekali ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Join tangkap gambar? Boleh juga"

"Bukanlah Bella. Maksud aku join berguling dengan si Fang tu.. heheheee"

"Ermm... takpelah.. baik aku berseronok dengan kawan baik aku ni. Jom korang, kita bergambar dalam taman bunga ni" Bella heret dua kawan baik dia ke sebuah gazebo bunga yang berjuntai-juntai. Gazebo itu penuh dengan bunga warna ungu dan putih "Rasa macam berada di taman istana pula! BEST BEST!"

"Abang Boboiboy! Jom kita pergi main dengan anak-anak itik" Idoli tarik-tarik tangan Boboiboy "Nak ajak abang Fang tapi dia sibuk dengan Neko Neko dia. Jadi Idoli ajaklah abang Boboiboy"

"Abang Gopal tak nak ajak?" Gopal senyum paksa di situ

"Tak nak sebab abang Gopal datang sini sebab nak makan sahaja" Boboiboy tergelak dengan jawapan Idoli tadi

"Cheh, tak guna punya anak kucing" Gopal silangkan tangan dia "Pergilah main dengan abang Boboiboy korang tu. Abang Gopal tunggu makanan sampai ajelah"

"Ok!" Idoli tarik tangan Boboiboy ke tepi sungai. Sebenarnya Gopal berharap sangat kalau Idoli akan pujuk dia tetapi rupanya bukan. Kecewa hati Gopal "Abang Boboiboy, jom kita tolak abang Fang jauh-jauh dari harimau dia"

"Kenapa pula?"

"Sebab nak kenakan abang Fang.. heheheee... MARI KITA SERANG ABANG FANG!"

Idoli berlari ke arah Fang. Rizu dan Lily si anak kecil pun ikut sekali. Terkejut Fang dengan kehadiran tiga budak kecil itu. Neko Neko cuba lindungi Fang tetapi malangnya Fang sudah ditolak oleh ketiga-tiga kanak-kanak itu

"Apa korang nak buat dengan abang?" tanya Fang yang sedang diguling-gulingkan oleh Idoli, Rizu dan Lily si anak kecil

"Nak masukkan abang Fang dalam tasiklah" balas Rizu dengan senyum nakal dia "Hehehee... asyik abang Fang sahaja buat nakal, jadi kami pun nak juga buat nakal dekat abang Fang sekali sekala.. heheee.. tolak dia!"

"Rizu!" Fang cuba bangunkan diri tetapi kali ini, Neko Neko pula menyertai tiga anak-anak kecil itu untuk menolak Fang masuk ke dalam tasik itik itu "TIDAKKKKK!" Akhirnya Fang masuk ke dalam tasik itu

Tasik itik itu tidaklah begitu dalam tetapi tasik itu bukanlah tasik biasa. Tasik itu dapat menukarkans seseorang menjadi seekor haiwan iaitu itik. Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil ketawa di situ apabila melihat diri Fang berubah menjadi seekor anak itik

"Sukalah korang tengok aku jatuh dalam tasikkan!" Fang masih tidak sedar lagi dengan diri dia

"Dey! Kau tak perasan ke dengan diri kau tu?" Gopal tutup mulut dia dan ketawa lagi

"Kenapa dengan diri aku?" Fang melihat imej diri dia di permukaan air itu. Lalu dia mengamuk dengan cara mengibas-gibas kedua belah kepak kontot dia "APASAL TIBA-TIBA DIRI AKU JADI ITIK PULAK NI?"

"Apa yang terjadi ni?" Kaizo keluar dari pintu rumah belakang dengan dua orang wanita, seorang Lynna dan seorang lagi Blueish

"Abang Paizo! Abang Fang jadi anak itik" Rizu tunjuk ke arah seekor anak itik sedang mengamuk seorang diri di tasik itik itu "Hehehee... abang Fang jadi anak itik memang comel sangat. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau dia tengah mengamuk"

"Hmm.. macam-macam betul korang ni" kata Kaizo

"Lily! Panggil kawan-kawan kamu makan. Ibu ada sediakan makanan sedap-sedap untuk mereka"

"BAIK MAMA!" Lily si anak kecil berlari-lari anak ke arah ibu dia "Lily nak tolong mama boleh?"

"Boleh" kata Blueish sambil mengangkat dulang makanan "Mama ada buat makanan kegemaran Lily juga"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH?"

"Yea Lily" Mata Lily si anak kecil sudah bersinar-sinar. Fang sudah keluar dari tasik itu tetapi diri dia masih lagi dalam bentuk anak itik. Dia juga terdengar makanan kegemaran dia tadi. Lalu dia berlari-lari dalam badan kecilnya itu "Alahai, comelnya anak itik ni"

"Donut lobak merah kegemaran saya juga" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar juga. Dia tunjuk wajah comelnya kepada Blueish "Terima kasih aunty kerana buatkan donut kegemaran saya. Saya rasa sangat terharu"

"Budak ni, aku tepuk juga kepala berbulu dia tu" Kaizo angkat anak itik itu "Lynna, macam mana nak tukarkan adik aku balik? Tak kan dia terkena sumpahan anak itik pula"

"Jangan risau, Kaizo. Bila dia dah bulu-bulu dia dah kering. Dia akan kembali menjadi seperti biasa" kata Semiley dengan cangkulnya ada di tangan kanan dia "Hari ini sangat indah sekali untuk aku jalankan kerja-kerja menanam pokok-pokok bunga baru. Semenjak aku duduk di sini, aku dan Blueish yang jaga taman ini dengan baik" Semiley pandang ke arah isteri dia yang sedang hidangkan makanan dan minuman di atas meja besi "Dia yang ajar aku tentang menanam ini semua"

"Baguslah tu tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga dia?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengusap kepala bulu adik dia

"Keluarga dia ada datang ke sini selepas sahaja mereka di selamatkan dari penjara itu. Blueish takut kalau dia di halau lagi tetapi aku dan dia tidak sangka pula, mereka datang ke sini untuk minta maaf kepada Blueish dan aku. Blueish seperti ragu-ragu dengan mereka tetapi aku pujuk dia supaya terima kemaafan mereka. Semuanya sudah berlalu, buat apa kita kenangkan balik. Mulakan kehidupan baru tanpa perasaan dendam atau marah. Mereka juga terima aku sebahagian daripada keluarga Blueish"

"Nampaknya, keluarga dia sudah menerima kamu" kata Lynna "Blueish sudah memanggil kita. Mari kita pergi"

Kaizo letak adiknya di atas rumput kerana bulu-bulu adiknya sudah pun kering. Dalam sekelip mata, Fang berubah menjadi manusia alien. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri kerana dia sudah kembali menjadi diri dia sendiri. Kaizo dan Fang terus pergi sertai kawan-kawan mereka di tempat mereka untuk menjamu selera. Blueish menuang air lemonade di dalam gelas mereka. Gopal mengambil bau terlebih dahulu sebelum dia ambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja besi. Fang dan Lily si anak kecil sudah mencapai donut kegemaran mereka. Fang rasa hairan, bagaimana Lily si itik itu boleh suka dengan donut kegemaran dia? Adakah selama ini, donut lobak merah dia selalu hilang disebabkan oleh itik itu yang makan? Mata Fang membulat besar apabila dia fikirkan tentang itu

"Kenapa dengan kau, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takde apa" balas Fang. Lalu dia makan donut lobak merah sambil perhatikan Lily si anak kecil itu "Konspirasi itik betul dia ni" bisik Fang

"Papa, harimau tu nak makan apa?" tanya Lily si anak kecil tetapi Lily pula yang menjawab soalan itu

"Harimau tu makan daging landak aje.. hehehee... tapi kakak Lily bergurau sahaja. Dia makan daging tapi tak kisahlah daging apa"

"Ohh... jadi nanti dia makan anak-anak itik Lily?" Lily si anak kecil pusing kebelakang untuk melihat anak-anak itik dia. Terus dia berasa lega kerana anak-anak itik dia sedang bermain-main dengan Neko Neko "Hehehee.. jangan dia telan sudah"

"Mana adalah Lily. Neko Neko tu baik. Dia tak kan makan anak-anak itik tu" kata Rizu "Kalau Lily nak tahu, Neko Neko tu suka makan buah juga macam Picu. Oh yea, mana Picu, kakak Lynna?"

"Ada dekat kebun buah istana. Dia suka sangat kebun tu.. hehehee.. kak Lynna tinggalkan dia dekat situ tapi kadang-kadang tu, kak Lynna ada bawa dia balik. Tak baik tinggalkan dia seorang diri dekat sini" Lynna cuit hidung Rizu "Mari makan. Ada buah salad lagi"

"Lepas ni kita humban abang Fang dalam tasik lagi boleh?"

"Itu kakak Bella setuju aje!" Bella tergelak sinis di situ sambil perhatikan Fang "Hehehee... tengok dia jadi itik comel lagi sekali! Hati ku berbunga-bunga!"

"Ada juga nak kena belasah dengan aku ni" Fang kunyah donut lobak merah dengan aura-aura bayang dia sudah mula timbul di sekeliling badannya "Nahaslah kau nanti, Bella"

Mereka menjamu selera di dalam taman itu sambil dengar bunyi-bunyian comel dari anak-anak itik. Beberapa bunga ajaib di situ, menghasilkan sebuah melody yang sangat mengasyikkan mereka semua. Mereka rasa sangat bahagia pada tengahari itu. Tiada perasaan risau atau fikirkan tentang masalah mereka semua. Hanya gelak ketawa dan riang ria sahaja yang mereka mahukan

* * *

Pada malam itu, selepas sahaja habis makan malam bersama di balkoni sebuah dewan istana. Di situ, mereka dapat melihat bintang-bintang dan juga bima sakti yang ada di langit gelap. Suasana pada malam itu agak sejuk tetapi mereka tidak hirau dengan kesejukan itu. Mereka tidak mahu lupakan saat itu kerana semuanya amat mempersonakan. Habis sahaja makan malam, Lynna membawa mereka ke perpuskataan istana. Siang tadi, mereka dengar cerita dari Yaya, Ying dan Harraz yang mereka menjumpai sebuah buku yang keluarkan awan-awan dari buku itu. Mereka bertiga dapat baring dan duduk di atas awan tersebut sambil membuat kerja sedikit. Kawan-kawan mereka rasa cemburu sedikit tetapi mereka akan merasai pengalaman itu nanti. Idoli dan Rizu tidak ikut pergi ke perpuskataan itu kerana mereka sudah kelihatan penat dan mahu pergi masuk tidur sahaja. Jadi Kaizo temankan mereka tidur di dalam sebuah bilik besar yang khas untuk Kaizo seorang sahaja tetapi malam itu, Rizu dan Idoli tidur di bilik dia. Neko Neko pun ada di dalam bilik dia juga

"Kak Lynna, boleh ke adik dan kawan-kawan adik tidur dekat library tu?"

"Fang berani ke? Manalah tahu tiba-tiba hantu datang dan takutkan korang" Mereka tahu Lynna hanya bergurau sahaja "Nanti ada orang akan hantar minuman dan ice cream kepada kamu semua tapi jangan terkena buku. Kalau tidak, ada yang marah nanti"

"Hantu marah?" tanya Gopal sambil tersengih

"Tak tahulah" Lynna berikan senyuman dia kepada Gopal "Kalau korang dah rasa penat dan mahu balik ke bilik, pengawal istana ini akan hantar kamu. Enjoy! Akak tak join kamu semua. Akak nak masuk tidur dah"

"Or akak nak jumpa abang sebenarnya" Fang tersenyum lebar di situ sehingga nampak kesemua gigi dia. Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia

"Mana adalah.. ada-ada aje si Fang" Lynna cubit pipi Fang "Akak mengantuk sebenarnya. Maaf yea semua tapi akak ada satu sahaja pesanan. Kalau kamu semua main dengan awan tu nanti, kamu boleh terbang di dalam istana ni sahaja. Jangan main dekat luar istana pula. Ingat tau pesanan akak"

"Baik kak Lynna! Kami tidak akan lupa pesanan itu" kata Boboiboy

"Kalau begitu, akak pergi dulu!" Lynna terus berpatah balik untuk kembali ke bilik dia.

Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain meluru masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu. Keadaan sunyi sahaja tetapi perpuskataan itu di sinari oleh api-api yang sudah menyala di tepi-tepi dinding

"Mana buku tentang awan tu?" tanya Lily yang sudah tidak sabar "Bolehlah Lily tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas apungan awan. Mungkin tidur sambil peluk kucing gebu... heheheee" Boboiboy terus sorok di belakang rak buku

"Hehehee.. terus hilang si kekasih kau tu" kata Fang dengan sifat angkuhnya "Tengok macam aku, takdenya nak lari dari si Bella kalau dia cuba nak menggoda aku dengan ayat-ayat atau kebaikan dia.. hehehehee" Bella tepuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Jangan nak gaduh-gaduh pula. Kita ke sini sebab korang nak merasa naik awankan" Yaya sudah pun keluarkan buku tentang awan yang dia baca siang tadi "Korang sudah bersedia ke?"

"SUDAH!" Gopal menjerit sambil angkat bekas makanan dia "Aku sudah bersedia dengan makanan aku sekali! Hehehee..."

"Aku pun!" Faye dengan bakul makanan dia dan juga kamera ungunya "Hehehee.. kalau kawan-kawan sekelas kita ni nampak, mesti dia orang akan cemburu tak tentu pasal"

"Sukalah korang yea" Harraz buka buku latihan matematik dia "Tapi kalau nak lebih indah lagi. Tadi aku ada jumpa satu buku ni. Buku itu tentang cahaya"

"Tentang cahaya sahaja ke, Harraz?"

"Cahaya istimewa, Boboiboy. Cahaya itu akan keluar dari buku tetapi dalam pelbagai bentuk" Harraz pergi ambil buku itu tadi. Dia ingat dimana dia simpan buku tentang cahaya itu

"Memang banyak seronok maaa tapi masa kita orang tengah baring atas awan, si Picu muncul pula. Dia pun nak main-main dengan kita orang. Jadi dia pun naik atas awan kecil.. hehehe... memang sangat comel si Picu tu" kata Ying sambil tergelak kecil "Picu tu mana yea. Dari tadi aku tak nampak dia selepas sahaja kita keluar dari perpuskataan"

"Mesti dia ada dekat kebun tu" jawab Fang sambil menyelak beberapa muka surat di sebuah buku tentang angkasa. Tiba-tiba sebuah imej bima sakti keluar dari buku itu. Ianya seperti hologram tetapi bukan "Lawanya"

"Wuuuu... Lily rasa macam nak pegang sahaja" Jari Lily sudah sedikit lagi untuk menyentuh imej bima sakti itu tetapi Fang dengan pantasnya, dia tutup buku tersebut "Cheh, landak tak guna!"

"Dia memang tak guna pun" kata Bella "Yaya, cepatlah keluarkan awan-awan terbang tu. Aku tak sabar nak jadi superhero awan! HAHAHAAA!"

"Superhero awan konon" bisik Fang sambil peluk buku itu tadi di dada dia

Yaya membuka buku tentang awan itu. Beberapa kepulan keluar dari buku tersebut. Makin lama makin besar awan-awan itu. Boboiboy naik ke atas awan itu dan dia rasa sangat selesa duduk di atas awannya. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah pun naik di atas awan mereka. Ada yang sudah membawa buku masing-masing. Tiba-tiba api-api di situ terus menjadi malap kerana Harraz sudah keluarkan cahaya-cahaya dari buku yang dia ambil tadi. Pelbagai bentuk cahaya putih yang ada di udara perpuskataan itu. Yaya menadah tangannya dan sebuah cahaya di dalam bentuk hati mendarat di atas tapak tangannya. Secara tidak langsung, cahaya putih itu bertukar menjadi warna merah jambu

"Lawa cahaya tu" kata Bella

"Terima kasih" balas Yaya "Hehehe.. rasa macam tak balik ke dunia asal kita sahaja"

"Samalah dengan aku. Sini rasa tenang dan lagi best dari dunia sana sebab pemikiran aku takdelah serabut sangat"

"Betul tu Bella tapi kalau kita dekat sini lama-lama, nanti ada juga yang merindui kita nanti" kata Faye secara tiba-tiba "Bila cuti panjang nanti, kita akan kembali di sini. Bolehlah duduk lama sedikit" Dia menguap di situ

"Kau nak tidur dah ke?" tanya Gopal

"Ha ah, penat sangat. Tidur atas awan ni pun ok aje" Faye pejamkan matanya seketika "Kalau korang lapar, makan ajelah makanan yang aku bawa tu"

Faye sudah tertidur di atas awan dia. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella sudah mengantuk juga. Mereka menahan mata kerana mahu melihat ulat kelip-kelip itu nanti tetapi mata mereka makin lama makin berat. Dalam beberapa minit kemudian, mereka sudah pun tertidur kecuali Gopal, Harraz dan Lily

"Tinggal kita sahajalah yang belum tidur lagi. Si Gopal tengah berkelah dekat atas awan dia" Harraz melihat Gopal sedang menikmati makanan dia

"Hehehee... kau nak rasa ke kuih koci ni?" Gopal hulurkan kuih koci ke arah Harraz "Kalau tak nak, takpe. Biar aku makan. Nanti kejap lagi ice cream sampai, biar aku sahaja yang habiskan"

"Tinggalkan untuk Lily juga"

"Ingatkan kau dah tidur" kata Gopal

Lily tersengih sambil tunjukkan sebuah buku yang dia sedang baca. Buku tentang makhluk asing yang datang dari planet lain. Cahaya-cahaya putih menyinari di sekeliling dia supaya mudah bagi dia untuk baca buku dia. Pada ketika itu, seorang gadis masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu dengan sebuah dulang emas. Di atas dulang itu terdapat beberapa mangkuk kecil dan juga gelas-gelas kosong. Jug susu dan tube ice cream ada di atas dulang itu. Gadis itu tinggalkan dulang itu di atas meja dan terus dia keluar dari perpuskataan itu. Mereka bertiga menikmati malam itu dengan rasa bahagianya. Tiada apa yang dapat menganggu atau mengacau mereka semua untuk beristirehat. Kaizo pula, dia tidak boleh tidur pada waktu itu. Lalu dia pergi ke balkoni bilik dia sambil perhatikan sebuah bintang yang sedang menyinari di langit. Pada masa yang sama, Lynna juga sedang melihat bintang itu juga. Kaizo tidak lupakan tentang cabaran dari adiknya tetapi mungkin adik dia sudah lupakan tentang cabaran berdating itu. Mungkin dia rasa selamat pada kali ini tetapi dia tidak mahu mungkir janji adiknya. Dia akan hadapi cabaran itu nanti tetapi bagaimana dia ingin mengajak seseorang keluar berdating?

"Takpelah, nanti aku akan fikirkan" bisik Kaizo

* * *

 **Another simple chapter xD malas nak buat chapter action and adventure.. hehehee**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Levy-chan - terima kasih kerana menunggu :3 tapi maaf kalau tidak banyak scene Faya T_T**

 **bungaellisya - hukum Fang xD boleh boleh... setiap hari author akan hukum si Fang tu**

 **Aida - Yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka :3 hehehee**

 **gadis misteri - takpe gadis misteri.. tumpukan dengan kerja kamu :3 cerita author bila-bila masa sahaja kamu boleh baca**

 **Nana - tentang cabaran tu xD hehehee.. author tak lupa, cuma berikan masa sedikit untuk author buatkan cabaran Kaizo tu**

 **Lily - itik dan landak xD adik beradik hot masa dulu-dulu so sweet! alangkah indahnya kalau pihak monsta buat cerita tentang Fang dan Kaizo masa dia orang kecik-kecik dulu.. mesti sweet sangat-sangat! hehehee.. ada ayat tergantung yea.. maaf T_T kadang-kadang author tak perasan.. adeh.. oh yea, author hari tu masuk kedai Kaison, terus pergi ke bahagian plushie! And then nampak plushie penguin comel! lepas tu tengok plushie lain,.. jumpa plushie itik! DUA-DUA COMEL! author tak tahu nak beli yang mana satu, last-last author beli plushie itik xD hehehee... next time ajelah author beli plushie penguin.. wait for me Rizu! hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	97. Pari-Pari

**Welcome back my lovely readers! How are you? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Hari ini chapter simple lagi~ hehehehee... nak action, adventure or horror.. tunggu author ada idea**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pari-Pari**

Fang duduk termenung di tepi tingkap kelas dia. Muka dia agak marah sedikit dan rasa bengang kerana abang dia menang di dalam cabaran dating yang dia berikan bulan lalu. Dia juga geram kerana abang dia telah mempergunakan dunia fantasy sebagai tempat cabaran dating dia dan semuanya percuma. Tidak perlu keluarkan duit langsung

* * *

 _"Pang, kau ingat tak lagi cabaran kita hari tu?"_

 _"Cabaran masukkan durian dalam makanan abang?" Fang tersengih di situ. Kaizo mula bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan maut kepada adik dia "Hehehee... janganlah pandang adik macam tu. Adik bergurau sahaja. Adik ingat lagi cabaran dating tu. Kenapa abang?"_

 _"Abang akan lakukan cabaran itu di sini sahaja. Aku akan pastikan cabaran kau berikan itu, aku tidak akan gagal" Kaizo tersenyum sinis di situ. Dia dan adik dia masih lagi berada di dunia fantasy. Mereka akan balik ke dunia asal mereka waktu petang nanti. Jadi mereka semua ada masa untuk bergembira di situ. Kaizo berdiri sambil melihat luar tingkap istana itu_

 _"Semoga berjaya abang" kata Fang yang sudah tersenyum sedikit "Semoga hati abang terbuka nanti" Terus kepala dia kena tepuk dengan abang dia "Itu pun nak tepuk kepala adik. Kalau hati abang terbuka juga nanti, jangan nak bagi hukuman dekat adik"_

 _"Takde maknanya, kau tetap akan kena hukuman juga sebab bagi abang cabaran yang bukan-bukan"_

 _"Yelah abang" Fang bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia "Pergilah jalankan cabaran abang tu. Mesti kak Lynna akan teruja nanti sebab abang bawa dia berdating dekat dunia ni. Entah-entah abang yang menang dalam cabaran ni. Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni"_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tak puas hati ke?"_

 _"Mana ada! Peraturan dia bukan kapal angkasa abang dan juga kedai Tok Aba. Jadi abang boleh sahaja bawa kak Lynna ke mana-mana sahaja kecuali dua tempat itu! Adik pergi dulu, adik tak nak kacau abang" Padahal Fang akan menghendap abang dia pergi berdating nanti. Jadi dia buat muka biasa dia iaitu muka sombong dan berlagak "Jumpa lagi abang ku"_

 _"Hmmm.. boleh percaya ke adik aku ni?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah "Dia nak menghendap, menghendaplah. Apa aku kisah. Lagipun ini adalah cabaran. Semasa dia lakukan cabaran dia, aku pun menghendap dia dan si pelik tu" Dia pandang luar tingkap sambil berfikir sebentar "Aku nak bawa ke mana yea"_

 _"Ke tepi tasik" timbul satu suara budak kecil iaitu Rizu_

 _"Asyik tasik aje. Karang aku juga kena tolak oleh Lynna nanti" jawab Kaizo. Dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu di situ_

 _"Tak pun abang Paizo bawa kak Lynna ke taman bunga pari-pari"_

 _"Asyik tengok pari-pari aje. Naik bosan aku"_

 _"Abang Kaizo naik awan dengan kak Lynna. Lepas tu terbang ke udara!" Timbul lagi satu suara di sisi Kaizo_

 _"Hmmm.. ok juga dengan idea tu" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia melirik matanya ke kiri. Rizu dan Idoli ada di situ dengan senyuman lebar mereka "Kenapa kamu berdua tidak pergi bermain dengan si Pang tu?"_

 _"Kami nak pergilah ni. Kami ke sini sebab kak Lynna panggil abang Paizo" kata Rizu "Kak Lynna tunggu abang Paizo dekat tangga istana.. bye bye abang Paizo! Kami nak pergi terjun masuk kolam renang!"_

 _"Bukan Rizu takut air ke?"_

 _"Pizu tak takut dah, abang Paizo. Kakak Lily yang ajar Pizu berenang macam itik.. hehehee... jumpa lagi abang Paizo! Kalau abang Paizo ada masa, marilah join kita orang berenang! Neko Neko pun join kita orang berenang juga!"_

 _Rizu dan Idoli terus berlari di koridor istana itu dengan tuala mereka. Istana itu mempunyai sebuah bilik kolam renang yang luas. Kawan-kawan Fang dan Faye, semuanya bersetuju untuk pergi berenang di bilik kolam renang itu. Mereka juga dapat menikmati makanan tengahari di situ juga nanti. Kaizo terus beredar dari koridor untuk pergi berjumpa dengan Lynna di tangga istana. Tangga itu adalah tangga utama istana tersebut. Sambil dia berjalan, sambil itu dia melihat keindahan di luar tingkap istana. Dia boleh dengar beberapa ekor burung sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil berterbangan di udara. Semasa dia sudah sampai di tangga istana, Lynna kelihatan sedang duduk di anak tangga sambil membaca buku novelnya. Lalu dia turun dari tangga itu. Bunyi tapak kasut dia membuatkan Lynna menoleh kebelakang_

 _"Datang pun kau" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia_

 _"Kenapa kau panggil aku ke sini? Jangan cakap kau nak ajak aku baca novel dekat tangga pula" Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil tutup novel dia "Kenapa kau gelak?"_

 _"Aku panggil kau sebab aku nak kau berlatih latihan tempur kau dekat sini. Habiskan masa kau dekat sini daripada duduk dalam bilik sahaja. Aku tahu kau tengah bosan" Lynna bangun dari anak tangga itu "Macam mana? ok tak idea aku ni?"_

 _"Ok tapi.. aku sebenarnya ada rancangan lain..." Kaizo berhenti bercakap seketika. Lynna pandang dia sambil menunggu Kaizo ceritakan rancangan itu "Aku.. aku.. aku.."_

 _"Kau sebenarnya nak apa?"_

 _"Aku sebenarnya nak ajak kau bersiar-siar dekat tempat kau ni.. err.. macam dating" Kaizo tidak sebut tentang cabaran itu kerana dia takut kalau Lynna terasa diri dia dipermainkan "Kalau kau tak nak, takpe. Kita teruskan dengan rancangan kau"_

 _"Hmm.. tak pernah pula kau ajak aku pergi berdating... ada apa-apa ke ni?" Lynna pandang Kaizo lama dengan perasaan mencurigakan tetapi muka Lynna terasa merah sedikit kerana dia rasa malu tiba-tiba di ajak pergi berdating di dunia fantasy ni_

 _"Sebenarnya aku terkena cabaran dari adik aku"_

 _"OH! Macam adik kau terkena cabaran dari kau seperti sebelum ni.. hehehe.. macam-macam betul adik beradik alien ni. Baiklah Kapten Kaizo, kemana kamu ingin membawa saya pergi?"_

 _"Errr.. tak tahu" Kaizo cuba fikirkan sesuatu tempat yang menarik "Tapi semua tempat kau pernah pergi"_

 _"Hmm.. kalau begitu, aku bawa kau ke tempat yang kau tidak pernah jejaki lagi. Kita berkelah di situ dan aku akan pastikan kau menang dalam cabaran adik kau ni" Lynna pusingkan badan dia dan lalu dia turun ke bawah. Kaizo tersenyum sinis apabila Lynna bersetuju untuk pastikan diri dia menang "Kenapa kau berdiri dekat situ lagi? Tak nak ikut ke?"_

 _Kaizo cepat-cepat turun ke bawah. Lynna sudah mengarahkan dayang-dayang istana untuk bekalkan dia sebuah bakul makanan. Dia menyuruh pengawal istana untuk mengambil dua kuda. Satu untuk diri dia dan satu lagi untuk Kaizo. Fang menghendap abang dia dan Lynna dari tangga istana. Badan dia agak basah sedikit kerana dia baru keluar dari kolam renang tadi dan terus berlari ke tangga istana. Dia melihat Lynna sedang berborak dengan abang dia. Mereka sedang menunggu kuda mereka sampai dan bakul makanan mereka_

 _"Isk, aku kena ikut mereka"_

 _"Haiyaa.. apasal lu nak kena ikut mereka pulak"_

 _"Kau ni, Ying. Menyibuk pulak"_

 _"Hehehee.. bukan Ying sahaja ada dekat sini. Kita orang pun ada sekali" kata Yaya_

 _Lalu Fang menoleh kebelakang. Kawan-kawan perempuan dia semuanya ada di sini. Lily dengan teropong dia dan Faye pula, mengambil gambar Kaizo dan Lynna dari jarak jauh_

 _"Apasal korang tak pergi mandi manda dekat bilik kolam renang tu?"_

 _"Sebab kita orang nak tengok kau buat apa. Manalah tahu kau nak buat sesuatu yang nakal ke.. hehehee.." Fang palingkan muka dia kearah Bella "Tapi kau tak buat nakal lagikan? Jadi kau menghendap abang kau dan kak Lynna ajelah"_

 _"Aku cuma nak tengok macam mana cabaran aku tu. Adakah abang aku gagal atau berjaya dalam cabaran dating ni.. hehehee.. abang aku tu bukannya mahir sangat pun. Kalau bab lawan, nombor 1 dia tu" Fang merampas teropong dari tangan Lily. Lalu dia melihat abang dia dan Lynna dari teropong itu "Apalah dia orang sedang berborak tu"_

 _"Sesuka hati aje si landak ni rampas Lily punya teropong" Lily cuba merampas balik teropong dia tetapi tangan Lily sudah ditepis oleh Fang sendiri "LANDAK! BAGILAH LILY PUNYA TEROPONG BALIK!"_

 _Lalu Kaizo dan Lynna pandang ke arah tangga. Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily sudah sembunyikan diri dan duduk diam di situ. Mereka tidak mahu diri mereka diketahui oleh Kaizo dan Lynna. Fang mengintai sedikit. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah beredar dari situ. Mereka menuju ke pintu gerbang istana untuk menaiki kuda mereka. Terdapat sebuah bakul makanan di tangan Lynna. Fang mula mensyaki bahawa mereka akan pergi berkelah di sesuatu tempat. Dari jauh lagi, wajah Kaizo nampak ceria semacam dan Lynna pula, wajah dia berseri-seri. Adakah sesuatu yang akan terjadi di hati mereka? Atau mereka tetap kekalkan hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat sahaja_

 _"Kau nak ikut dia orang ke?" tanya Faye_

 _"Mestilah tapi korang semua tak perlulah nak ikut sekali" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Biar aku sahaja yang pergi. Korang pergilah berseronok dekat kolam renang atau dekat mana-mana pun"_

 _"Yelah.. jomlah Yaya. Kita jangan sibuk dalam hal si rambut cacak ni" Ying sudah tarik tangan Yaya untuk pergi kembali ke bilik kolam renang_

 _"Hati-hati tau, Fang. Jangan sampai dia orang tahu kau menghendap pulak dan jangan buat perkara-perkara nakal dekat dia orang pula"_

 _"Baik betul si Yaya bagi kau nasihat" tegur Bella_

 _"Biasalah, dia tak nak Fang buat nakal nanti" Faye tergelak sedikit "Eh, mana Lily?"_

 _"Tu... dia tengah tengok fairy pink tu" Bella tunjuk di sebuah tiang istana. Lily ada di situ sambil melihat pari-pari itu dengan mata bersinar-sinarnya "Mesti nak sesuatu dari si fairy tu"_

 _"Wei wei! Fairy ni cakap dia boleh ubahkan kita jadi fairy juga! LILY NAK JADI FAIRY!" Mata Lily masih bersinar-sinar lagi "Lagipun kalau landak jadi fairy, bolehlah landak pergi menghendap dua orang tu.. hehehee... dia orang pun mesti tak kan tahu punya.. hehehee"_

 _"Ok juga idea tu" Fang mengusap dagu dia sambil berfikir sejenak "Kalau aku jadi fairy, bolehlah aku kacau abang aku. Terbang dekat depan muka dia, dengar perbualan abang aku dengan kak Lynna.. hehehee" Faye dan Bella hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja_

 _"Eh, apasal korang ada dekat sini balik?" Terkejut Bella melihat Yaya dan Ying kembali di tempat mereka bersembunyi dari tadi lagi "Tengah ragu-ragukan tentang si Pang ni ke?"_

 _"Hehehee.. si Yaya ni risau kalau si rambut cacak buat benda nakal"_

 _"Mana ada.. aku cuma curiga sahaja" jawab Yaya dengan tegasnya_

 _"Curiga?" Fang angkat kening sebelah sambil pandang wajah Yaya dan Ying_

 _"Curigalah sebab abang Kaizo tu mana reti berdating. Kalau ajak orang pergi latihan tempur ke, jalankan misi ke, itu dia retilah"_

 _"Yelah tu Yaya. Time aku dekat sekolah.. dia dan kak Lynna kadang-kadang keluar entah pergi mana. Sabar ajelah aku. Apalah dia orang berborak agaknya" Fang bayangkan abang dia ceritakan kisah lama mereka berdua. Kisah sedih ataupun kisah misi-misi abang dia "Atau abang aku sebenarnya mengumpat tentang aku"_

 _"Buat apa abang kau nak mengumpat tentang adik dia sendiri. Takde benda lain ke abang kau nak berborak" Fang seperti kenal suara itu kerana itu bukan suara Yaya ataupun Ying atau kawan-kawan perempuan dia. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Kawan-kawan lelaki dia ada di situ juga "Hehehee.. maaf sebab kita orang menyibuk sekali" Boboiboy tersengih di situ_

 _"Wuuuuu! Semua ada dekat sini! JADI KITA SEMUA JADI FAIRY!"_

 _Terkejut mereka semua kerana tiba-tiba sahaja ada debu-debu keemas-emasan jatuh di atas mereka. Pari-pari tadi telah taburkan debu-debunya ke atas mereka. Lily siap jilat tapak tangannya kerana ada sedikit debu di situ. Tubuh mereka makin lama makin mengecil seperti serangga. Di belakang badan mereka, tumbuhnya sepasang kepak lutsinar. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar lagi kerana kawan-kawan dia dan juga diri dia sudah berubah menjadi pari-pari_

 _"ERK!" Fang melihat sekitar diri dia, semuanya besar dan dia boleh terbang ke mana sahaja "Wei pelik! Berapa lama kita akan menjadi fairy ni?"_

 _"Selama mana yang kita nak" balas Lily_

 _"Bestnya jadi pari-pari! Tak sangka pula pari-pari boleh tukarkan manusia menjadi seekor pari-pari juga" ucap Yaya sambil berpusing-pusing di situ "Bolehlah kita melihat dunia ini dari pandangan orang kerdil seperti pari-pari ataupun serangga. Seronoklah pula jadi kecil macam ni"_

 _"Betul tu Yaya, aku rasa seronok juga" Ying berjoget-joget di situ sambil berpusing-pusing berterbangan di situ "Kita nak pergi ke mana dulu?"_

 _"Aku nak pergi dapur! Mesti makanan semua besar-besar dan aku dapatlah makan sepuas-puasnya! Hehehee.." Gopal sudah terbayangkan diri dia yang kecil berada di atas meja besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Dia bayangkan diri dia makan makanan itu semua dengan rasa bahagianya_

 _"Makan aje kau tahu" bisik Fang "Aku nak pergi menghendap abang aku! HAHAHAHAAAAAA!"_

 _"Jadi kita semua berpisahlah macam ni?" tanya Bella "Yelah, semuanya nak buat benda lain"_

 _"Nampak gayanya macam tulah Bella" jawab Boboiboy "Aku pula.. aku nak ikut si Fang ni.. hehehee... nak halang dia kalau dia nak kacau abang dia. Manalah tahu dia nak gagalkan cabaran abang dia"_

 _"Siapa lagi nak menyibuk dalam hal aku?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil melihat Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Harraz angkat tangan mereka "Faye juga yang baik"_

 _"Sebab aku terbayangkan apa yang Gopal katakan tadi tu.. MAKANAN!" Faye dan Gopal terbang berpusing-pusing di dalam satu bulatan "Kita makan puas-puas sebelum balik ke dunia sana!"_

 _"Betul tu Faye! Hobi kita sudahlah sama! Seronoknya dapat kawan yang ada hobi sama. Jom kita pergi ke dapur istana!"_

 _"JOM!" Faye dan Gopal terus terbang menuju ke arah dapur_

 _Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tergelak melihat gelagat dua orang yang kuat makan itu. Faye seseorang yang suka cuba makanan baru dan Gopal pula, kerja dia adalah makan dan makan dan makan sahaja. Mereka berdua menjadi kawan rapat hanyalah kerana minat mereka yang sama iaitu makanan_

 _"Ok, jom kita pergi cari abang aku tapi sebelum tu.." Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia yang berada di hadapan mata dia "Siapa jadi Rizu dan Idoli dekat kolam renang?" Terus dia bersilang tangan dengan muka seriusnya_

 _"Oh.. itu jangan risau. Ada dayang-dayang istana melayan dia orang macam anak raja.. hehehee.. dan Neko Neko ada dengan dia orang juga" balas Boboiboy "Dan kawan kak Lynna pun ada dengan dia orang juga"_

 _"Ha ah, abang Kiddi benarkan kita orang pergi ke tempat lain dan dia akan tolong jagakan budak dua orang itu" Harraz pula menjawab kali ini "Bolehlah kita berseronok dan aku pula, bolehlah rehatkan diri sambil berseronok sebab aku terlampau banyak sangat belajar semalam"_

 _"Bagus betul si Harraz ni. Aku pula yang rasa cemburu" kata Yaya "Sudahlah, jom kita cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. tapi dia orang pergi ke mana yea"_

 _"Saya tahu mereka ke mana" Seekor pari-pari yang sama size dengan mereka ada di situ juga. Mata dia bulat besar, mempunyai rambut pendek dan senyuman dia sangat manis. Gadis itu adalah seekor pari-pari yang menukarkan mereka semua menjadi seperti dia "Hehehee... nama saya adalah Nolly dan saya mempunyai kuasa yang sangat jarang ditemui. Saya boleh mengubah mana-mana manusia menjadi pari-pari dan boleh mengubah mereka kembali menjadi manusia balik"_

 _"Hai Nolly! Nama saya Ying! Saya rasa sangat suka apabila dapat menjadi pari-pari! Hehehee.."_

 _"Saya pula Bella! Jadi kamu tahulah di mana abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna pergi. Boleh bawa kami ke sana?"_

 _"Boleh. Mari ikut saya" Nolly terbang ke depan dan yang lain ikut dia dari belakang_

 _Mereka terbang keluar dari istana itu. Semuanya nampak besar dan masing-masing tidak berkata apa kerana sangat teruja sekali. Nolly menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kawan-kawan baru dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat persekitaran mereka yang sangat besar daripada biasa._ _Nolly terus bawa mereka ke sebuah taman pari-pari. Di situlah tempat pari-pari berkumpul dan bermain dengan bahagianya. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Harraz sangat terpegun melihat keindahan taman itu. Walaupun size mereka kecil tetapi bunga-bunga di situ nampak indah dan bau-bauan dari bunga-bunga tersebut sangat harum sekali. Ada setengah pari-pari sedang duduk berborak di atas kelopak bunga. Ada yang berkelah di celah-celah pokok bunga dan ada juga bermain sukan di merata tempat. Setengah dahan pokok bunga itu terdapat beberapa buaian untuk mereka bermain. Daun-daun pokok bunga itu dijadikan sebagai sebuah gelongsor. Ianya bagaikan taman permainan untuk mereka_

 _"Mana abang aku dan kak Lynna?"_

 _"Mereka ada di atas" balas Nolly "Mereka berkelah di atas pokok.. hehehee.. mari ikut saya"_

 _Nolly membawa mereka ke bahagia atas pokok. Mereka terbang dengan menggunakan kepak-kepak lutsinar. Mereka terpaksa melalui celah-celah daun yang besar dan menggelakkan diri daripada terkena dahan pokok yang besar itu. Ianya agak mencabar tetapi mereka tidak akan berhenti dan mengalah di situ. Setelah sampai sahaja di bahagian puncak pokok, mereka boleh lihat Kaizo dan Lynna ada di situ, duduk di dahan pokok. Di depan mereka berdua adalah sebuah permandangan gunung-ganang yang diselimuti oleh salji-salji di bahagian puncak. Di hadapan gunung itu terdapat sebuah padang bunga matahari yang terbentang luas. Burung-burung bernyanyi di situ membuatkan suasana menjadi lebih romantik. Bakul makanan mereka telah dibuka luas di bahagian tengah diantara Kaizo dan Lynna. Angin di situ agak tenang dan ianya tidaklah terlalu sejuk sangat. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Harraz dan Nolly mencuri dengar perbualan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna_

 _"Dunia kau dan dunia aku memang sangat berbeza.." kata Kaizo sambil duduk di atas dahan pokok dan menghayun-hayunkan kaki dia "Dunia kau penuh dengan alam mistik. Keajaiban yang tidak pernah aku nampak sebelum ini"_

 _"Dunia kau pula.. penuh dengan teknologi alien. Kuasa kau dari jam kuasa dan kuasa aku pula, kuasa semulajadi. Memang sangat berbeza"_

 _"Aku tidak sangka pula dunia seperti ini wujud. Selama ini aku hanya dengar cerita dari buku-buku novel sahaja"_

 _"Dunia ini tidak ramai yang tahu. Hanya orang-orang seperti aku sahaja yang mengetahui tentang kewujudan dunia ini. Dunia fantasy ini seperti dunia alien kau. Ada baik dan ada jahatnya. Tidak semua yang kita lihat ada indah-indah belaka sahaja. Aku selalunya harus berhati-hati dengan siapa aku berkawan kerana aku takut, orang itu adalah berpura-pura menjadi kawan aku tetapi rupanya dia adalah musuh aku yang cuba mengetahui tentang diri aku. Mereka akan mencari kelemahan aku"_

 _"Hmm... tiada bezanya apabila cerita tentang musuh kita. Semuanya sama sahaja" kata Kaizo_

 _Fang terbang ke depan sedikit untuk pergi lihat wajah abang dia. Entah kenapa dia terasa nak tergelak di situ kerana wajah abang dia terlampau besar sangat dan tiada ekspresi lain, selain daripada serius sepanjang masa. Kaizo mula menyedari dengan kehadiran seekor pari-pari di hadapan dia tetapi dia tidak tahu bahawa pari-pari itu adalaha adik dia sendiri. Dia abaikan sahaja pari-pari itu terbang di sekeliling diri dia. Fang terus hinggap di atas penutup botol strawberry jam. Dia duduk bersila di situ sambil melihat abang dia dan juga Lynna_

 _"Aku macam nak tarik aje si Fang tu"_

 _"Tarik aje, Boboiboy. Aku akan bantu kau.. hehehee" Aura nakal Bella timbul di tubuh badan dia "Dia tu memang kaki penyibuk tapi kita sekali pun dipanggil kaki penyibuk juga"_

 _"Lily setuju sahaja! Tapi Lily bosanlah kalau duduk dekat atas sini lama-lama. Nak pergi main dengan fairy yang lain. Mesti seronok daripada tengok dua merpati tengah dating ni.. UWAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Kaizo dan Lynna menoleh kebelakang kerana mereka terdengar suara tangisan yang agak perlahan bunyinya. Mulut Lily ditutup oleh tangan Bella_

 _"Siapa pula yang menangis tu?" tanya Kaizo "Ada hantu ke?"_

 _"Mana ada hantu dekat sini, Kaizo tapi kalau kau nak jumpa hantu.. boleh aje aku bawa kau pergi ke suatu tempat. Rasanya takdelah takut sangat kot tempat tu tapi mesti kau akan suka nanti"_

 _"Lain kali ajelah pergi sebab budak-budak takde dekat sini. Kalau ada, bolehlah aku dengar dia orang menjerit ketakutan" Lynna terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Kaizo. Lalu dia berikan renungan tajam "Takutkan orang adalah kegemaran aku. Lebih-lebih lagi yang sukakan hantu"_

 _"Macam-macam betul kau ni. Kalau kau yang lari dulu macam mana?" Lynna terbayangkan Kaizo lari lintang pukang kerana ditakuti oleh hantu_

 _"Macam abang akan lari dulu aje" Tiba-tiba Fang menyibuk di situ "Abang tu mana pernah takut dengan hantu. Dengan musuh-musuh pun dia tak takut juga. Abang cuma tahu kekerasan dan keganasan sahaja" Boboiboy terbang ke arah Fang untuk tarik kepak kawan baik dia_

 _"Apasal aku dengar suara adik aku yea" Kaizo melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Lalu dia nampak seekor pari-pari sedang ditarik oleh seekor lagi pari-pari. Dia perhatikan betul-betul dua ekor pari-pari itu dengan mata tajamnya "Itu... bukan adik aku dan kawan baik dia ke?" Lynna menoleh ke kirinya_

 _"Ha ahlah, itu adalah mereka tapi apasal dia orang jadi pari-pari pulak ni?" Lynna melihat Fang dan Boboiboy sudah tersengih di situ. Lalu dia pandang kebelakang dia. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily, Harraz dan Nolly ada di situ juga. Mereka melambai-lambai sedikit sambil tersengih sedikit "Aku rasa bukan dua orang ni sahaja yang ada dekat sini, kawan dia orang yang lain pun ada juga"_

 _"Hmmm... takde kerja betul dia orang tapi takpe kerana kita perlukan seseorang untuk menilai cabaran aku.. adakah aku gagal ataupun tidak" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Pang!"_

 _"Yea abang!" Kepak Fang sudah terlepas dari pegangan Boboiboy "Abang nak beritahu adik yang abang sebenarnya gagal dalam cabaran abang ke?" Mata dia berkelip-kelip kepada abangnya dengan senyuman comelnya_

 _"Bila masa abang nak gagalkan cabaran abang ni. Kau ni berangan aje lebih" Kaizo pegang kepak adiknya menggunakan kedua jari dia. Lalu dia angkat untuk melihat adiknya yang kerdil itu "Abang panggil kau sebab abang nak tanya. Apasal kau tiba-tiba nak jadi pari-pari ni? Tak puas ke dengan diri kau tu alien, terus nak jadi pari-pari pulak? Kau nak pakai baju bunga-bunga dia orang ke?"_

 _"Mana ada!" marah Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Ini semua salah si pelik tu! DIA YANG SURUH FAIRY NAMA NOLLY TU UBAHKAN KITA ORANG JADI FAIRY! MARAHLAH DIA! HUKUM DIA SEKALI! HAHAHAAAA! HUMBAN DIA DEKAT PLANET PELIK!"_

 _"Fang.. Fang.. suka sangat buli Lily tu. Dia tak pelik tapi dia unik macam Fang cakap dulu. Lily seperti sebutir permata yang berlainan bentuk. Dia lah paling orang paling jarang kita temui" Lily rasa sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Lynna tadi. Dia pergi peluk bahu Lynna "Heheheee... seronoknya jadi fairy ni"_

 _"Kak Lynna nak ke?" tanya Yaya "Kalau kak Lynna nak, kami boleh suruh Nolly ubahkan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo jadi fairy!"_

 _"Betul tu! Mari saya ubahkan puteri Lynna dan Kapten Kaizo menjadi fairy! Bolehlah kamu berdua berseronok di taman fairy ini sebelum pulang ke dunia saya"_

 _Nolly hembuskan debu-debu keemasan dia ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna. Badan mereka berdua semakin lama semakin kecil. Di belakang mereka tubuh sepasang kepak. Kaizo terkejut dengan perubahan tubuh badan dia. Lalu dia berpusing di situ kerana keliru apa yang telah terjadi dengan diri dia. Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat Kaizo_

 _"Kenapa dengan diri aku ni?"_

 _"Abang jadi fairy macam adik. Abang tak suka ke?" Fang tersenyum lebar melihat abang dia mempunyai sepasang kepak lutsinar di belakang "Heheheee... abang nampak comel pulak"_

 _"Kak Lynna pun nampak comel" kata Lily "Jom kita main dengan taman fairy!" Dia tarik tangan Lynna untuk terbang ke bawah_

 _Yaya, Ying dan Bella membawa Lynna ke taman pari-pari. Mereka terbang di sisi Lynna dengan gelak ketawa mereka untuk membuatkan suasana lebih seronok. Kaizo pula, tangan dia ditarik oleh adik dia. Boboiboy dan Harraz terbang di belakang Kaizo. Mereka cuba buat Kaizo tersenyum sedikit tetapi semuanya gagal. Kaizo tetap dengan wajah serius dia. Mereka telah pun sampai di bahagian bawah iaitu di taman pari-pari. Lynna terpegun melihat keindahan taman itu walaupun badan dia kerdil. Semuanya nampak besar dan luas. Seekor demi seekor pari-pari datang dan mengerumuni diri Lynna. Mereka sangat teruja melihat puteri Lynna menjadi pari-pari. Nolly duduk di atas kelopak bunga bersama kawan-kawan baru dia. Fang suruh abang dia duduk di atas kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Beberapa pari-pari datang dan berikan segelas air kepada Kaizo, Boboiboy, Fang dan Harraz. Sambil mereka duduk menikmati air yang mereka telah diberikan, sambil itu mereka mendengar sebuah melody yang dimainkan oleh pari-pari itu. Nolly terbang ke tengah-tengah taman itu. Lalu dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu khas untuk kawan-kawan baru dia dan terutama sekali untuk puteri Lynna. Pari-pari yang lain menari sambil keluarkan cahaya dalam pelbagai warna yang berbeza-beza. Mereka terpesona dengan nyanyian dan tarian cahaya di dalam taman pari-pari itu_

 _I wandered alone to the forest one night_  
 _Led by a music strange to hear_  
 _And followed the glow of a shimmering light_  
 _That seemed to grow distant as I grew near_

 _The woods were alive with the fragrance of spring_  
 _But winter was everywhere clear to see_  
 _The moon shone bright and a bat on the wing_  
 _Beckoned me closer and said to me:_

 _"A clearing close in the forest you'll find_  
 _A fabulous banquet, a fairy ball_  
 _If you close your eyes and you open your mind_  
 _The veil disappears and you'll see it all"_

 _Come and play as the wild fairies play_  
 _In a magical circle, a fairy ring_  
 _You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay_  
 _Where the vision is bright as spring_

 _Come and dance the wild fairy dance_  
 _Spin in a circle as fast as light_  
 _Once you begin you are caught in a trance_  
 _And the world can grow old in a single night_

 _When I closed my eyes to the shimmering light_  
 _All memory faded and I could see_  
 _That a mushroom circle of red and white_  
 _And myriad fairies surrounded me_

 _Beyond all space and beyond all time_  
 _On gossamer wings did the fairies fly_  
 _With a joy unknown to a music sublime_  
 _The fairies danced, and there danced I_

 _Come and play as the wild fairies play_  
 _In a magical circle, a fairy ring_  
 _You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay_  
 _Where the vision is bright as spring_

 _Come and dance the wild fairy dance_  
 _Spin in a circle as fast as light_  
 _Once you begin you are caught in a trance_  
 _And the world can grow old in a single night_

 _"Those who seek us surely find us_  
 _See the trail we leave behind us_  
 _Some bewildered, some enlightened_  
 _Some are brave, some are frightened_

 _Are we kind or are we vicious?_  
 _Nectar poison or delicious?_  
 _That, my sweet, you will discover_  
 _Fairy foe, or fairy lover"_

 _Come and play as the wild fairies play_  
 _In a magical circle, a fairy ring_  
 _You won't want to leave and forever you'll stay_  
 _Where the vision is bright as spring_

 _Come and dance the wild fairy dance_  
 _Spin in a circle as fast as light_  
 _Once you begin you are caught in a trance_  
 _And the world can grow old in a single night_

 _I wandered alone to the forest one night_  
 _Led by a music strange and clear_  
 _If you happen to pass when the moon is bright_  
 _And the veils are thin you will find me here_  
 _If the veils are thin you will find me here_

 _Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Picu di dalam taman itu. Dia berguling-guling dan melompat-lompat untuk mengejar pari-pari di sekitar taman itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan selepas sahaja persembahan tadi sudah tamat. Lynna dibawa ke tempat lain pula oleh pari-pari itu. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Harraz pergi menyertai Lynna untuk melihat kemana pari-pari itu ingin membawa Lynna. Mereka tinggalkan Kaizo dan Fang yang masih lagi duduk di atas kelopak bunga_

 _"Picu pun ada dekat sini rupanya" kata Fang sambil tersenyum melihat Picu berguling-guling. Dia rapatkan diri dia kepada abangnya "Abang, agaknya kalau kita tak kenal kak Lynna, mesti kita ketahui tentang dunia ni"_

 _"Hmm.. betul tu, Pang" jawab Kaizo "Abang nak beritahu kau. Cabaran abang sampai di sini sahaja. Malas abang nak lanjutkan sampai ke petang. Jadi, macam mana? abang gagal ataupun tidak?"_

 _"Tak, abang tak gagal" Fang melihat abang dia tersenyum kecil di situ "Abang, maaf sebab adik curi dengar perbualan abang dengan kak Lynna"_

 _"Takpe" jawab Kaizo sambil perhatikan seekor pari-pari berikan sebuah hadiah mahkota bunga kepada Lynna "Adik nak tahu tak. Selama abang tinggal di bumi, macam-macam pengalaman kita pernah lalui. Kadang-kadang abang seperti mahu ceritakan semuanya kepada ibu dan ayah. Jadi abang hanya melihat sahaja gambar mereka"_

 _"Abang.." Fang pegang tangan kanan abang dia "Apa yang abang rasa, adik pun rasa begitu juga. Pengembaraan kita alami selama ini memang sesuatu yang menakjubkan tapi itulah, adik pun mahu ceritakan kepada ibu dan ayah tapi mereka sudah tiada. Abang nak tahu adik buat apa?"_

 _"Apa yang kau buat?"_

 _"Adik pasang video lama mereka. Sambil adik menonton video-video itu, sambil itulah adik bercerita. Adik berharap sangat mereka dapat dengar cerita pengembaraan adik bersama abang dan juga kawan-kawan adik"_

 _"Abang pasti, mereka dengar kisah kau tu sebab mereka sentiasa ada di sisi dan juga di dalam hati kita. Mereka tidak akan hilang selagi kita sentiasa mengingati mereka" Kaizo cubit pipi adik dia "Dan mereka pasti akan bangga dengan setiap pencapaian kita"_

 _"Hehehe.. kalaulah ibu dan ayah ada, sudah lama kita akan bawa mereka ke sini. Mesti dia orang pun rasa teruja dan mesti dia orang akan paksa abang kahwin cepat.. Hahahaa!" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Adeh.. adik bergurau ajelah"_

 _"Bergurau pun, janganlah nak bergurau tentang siapa abang nak kahwin"_

 _"Tapi.. abang tak pernah ke terfikir yang abang ada hati dekat kak Lynna? Atau memang korang berdua hanya sahabat baik sahaja"_

 _"Hmmm... itu kau tak perlu tahu" Kaizo melirik matanya ke arah Picu. Nampaknya Picu telah menjadi mangsa kepada Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Bella. Mereka bergilir-gilir menunggang Picu di sekeliling taman pari-pari itu "Tapi kau jangan nak bercinta pula"_

 _"Jangan risau abang, adik anggap mereka semua sebagai kawan sahaja" Fang tersenyum apabila dia melihat giliran Yaya menunggang Picu. Apa yang menyeronokkan, Picu meloncat-loncat di situ "Kalau adik terjatuh cinta, abang nak marah adik ke?"_

 _"Entahlah tapi kau jangan terlalu leka pula di dalam dunia cinta"_

 _"Mana adalah. Adik tak kan jatuh cinta selagi abang belum menjumpai cinta hati dia! HAHAHAAAA!" Kepala Fang ditepuk lagi oleh abang dia "Abang ni.. suka sangat tepuk kepala adik"_

 _"Sebab kau adik aku. Jadi abang boleh buli kau, sekeh kau, seksa kau dan macam-macam lagi tapi kalau orang lain yang buat, abang tidak akan maafkan orang itu" Kaizo tolak bahu adiknya secara perlahan. Senyuman ikhlas dari Kaizo membuatkan Fang rasa bahagia bersama abang dia "Kau tak nak ke pergi bermain dengan kawan-kawan kau? Si pelik tu dah buli Picu"_

 _Fang tergelak melihat Lily peluk Picu kuat-kuat kerana Picu melompat begitu tinggi sekali. Ianya membuat Lily menjerit ketakutan tetapi ada juga gelak ketawa dari Lily. Boboiboy dan Harraz hanya duduk bersila di atas seketul batu besar sambil gelak ketawa melihat gelagat kawan-kawan perempuan mereka. Lynna pula, dia masih lagi melayan para pari-pari. Semuanya ingin bergurau senda dan menari-nari bersama Lynna. Alunan-alunan lagu di taman itu membangkitkan suasana yang mempersonakan_

 _"Takpelah abang. Adik nak luangkan masa dengan abang tapi kalau abang nak pergi menari dengan kak Lynna, pergilah"_

 _"Kau tak nak luangkan masa kau dengan abang ke?" Kaizo angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya yang sudah tersengih itu "Kalau kau tak nak, pergilah. Abang tak marah pun. Lagipun abang masih lagi ada dekat sini. Setiap hari kita boleh luangkan masa bersama seperti hukuman adik sebab gagal dalam cabaran itu"_

 _"Cheh.. itu juga dia pergi fikirkan" bisik Fang "Kalau adik pergi, abang macam mana?"_

 _"Abang tak kan pergi ke mana-mana, Pang. Pergilah berseronok dengan kawan-kawan kau"_

 _Fang tidak membantah, dia terus terbangkan diri dia dan pergi ke arah Picu. Kaizo melihat sahaja suasana taman itu. Dia rasa makin ramai pula pari-pari di situ semenjak Lynna menjadi seekor pari-pari. Lalu mata dia pandang ke tempat lain. Sebuah bakul besar di bawah masuk oleh sekumpulan pari-pari. Picu berhenti melompat kerana dia sudah nampak pelbagai buah-buahan di dalam bakul tersebut. Mata dia terbulat besar dan lidah dia sudah terjulur keluar. Makanan kegemaran dia sudah tiba di situ_

 _"Heheheee.. comel betul lihat Picu begitu. Club house aku sentiasa kehabisan buah sebab Picu pergi habiskan" Lynna sudah penat melayan pari-pari tadi. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Kaizo. Di leher dia ada sekalung bunga dan di kepala dia pula, ada mahkota bunga "Kau rasa seronok berada di sini?"_

 _"Bolehlah" jawab Kaizo_

 _"Ok, aku terima jawapan kau tu.. hehehe.. maknanya kau seronok berada di sini. Kalau kau nak datang ke sini lagi atau mengembara ke tempat lain, beritahu sahaja aku"_

 _"Hmm... ok. Lain kali aku bawa kau ke planet lain yang aku akan suka nanti. Barulah adil"_

 _"Ok, aku setuju sahaja" Lynna mendongak ke atas sambil melihat langit biru dan bayangkan diri dia berada di planet lain "Aku akan tunggu kau bawa aku ke planet yang unik dan istimewa"_

* * *

Bila fikirkan balik, kenapa diri dia perlu rasa marah dengan abang dia kerana menang di dalam cabaran itu, fikir Fang. Dia patut rasa gembira kerana cabaran itu sudah tamat dan abang dia masih lagi belum berikan hukuman kepada dia lagi. Dia tidak perlu lagi fikirkan tentang cabaran itu lagi tetapi dia akan terima sahaja apa hukuman yang abang dia akan berikan. Fang mengemas buku-buku latihan dia. Lalu dia masukkan ke dalam beg sekolah dia. Kawan-kawan dia sudah pun keluar dari kelas dan terus pulang ke rumah. Fang bangun dari kerusinya dan terus keluar dari kelas dia

"Lambat betul kau keluar. Selalunya kau paling awal sekali"

"Aku teringat balik tentang kisah kita jadi pari-pari, sampai aku tak sedar bunyi loceng sekolah. Kau pula, kenapa keluar lambat?" tanya Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Hehehee... cikgu english tahan aku sekejap sebab aku banyak sangat buat kesalahan kerja sekolah semalam. Si Gopal dah lari sebab takut kena marah" Dia dan Fang turun dari tangga sekolah "Abang kau takde bagi hukuman lagi?"

"Takde pula.. pagi tadi entah kenapa dia buat sarapan pagi untuk aku tapi kali ni, takde pula rasa masinnya. Entah-entah Faye yang buat sebenarnya"

"Hehehehee.. mungkin juga tapi kalau abang kau yang buat, macam mana? Mesti kau tak sangkakan abang kau buat baik dengan kau"

"Abang aku, buat baik ke, buli aku ke, seksa aku ke.. dia tetap ada agenda dia tersendiri.. hmmm.. tapi aku kadang-kadang tak kisah sangat pun kalau dia nak buli aku. Dia buli aku sebab dia sayangkan aku. Ada ke buli sayang macam tu?"

"Entahlah. Adik beradik kan suka buli sesama sendiri.. hehehe.." Boboiboy sudah sampai di bahagian bawah bersama Fang "Eh, itu bukan abang kau ke?"

"Ha ahlah, itu abang aku" Fang berlari terus ke arah abang dia yang sedang berdiri di pintu pagar sekolah "Abang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang datang sebab nak bawa kau pergi makan dekat kapal angkasa. Ini adalah hukuman abang untuk kau. Luangkan masa kau dengan abang"

"ERK?" Terkejut Fang di situ. Boboiboy yang ada di sisi Fang, dia rasa terharu pula dengan hukuman Kaizo itu tadi

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka ke?"

"Bukan tak suka. Adik suka tapi.. selalunya abang akan hukum adik dengan latihan tempurlah, kejar adik satu Pulau Rintis lah atau tukarkan adik jadi arnablah tapi kali ini lain pula. Adik rasa.. sangat berbesar hati dengan hukuman itu" Fang terus peluk abang dia "Jadi, kita berdua sahaja ke nanti?"

"Yea Pang. Kau dan aku sahaja dekat kapal angkasa tu. Lahap tukang jaga kapal angkasa sahaja. Mari kita pergi.. abang sudah sediakan macam-macam benda yang kita boleh buat bersama"

Lalu Kaizo mengambil beg sekolah Fang. Dia dan adiknya berpimpin tangan selepas itu. Boboiboy melihat kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah pun tiba di atas kawasan sekolah mereka. Lahap mengambil adik beradik dari situ dan selepas itu, mereka terus ke angkasa lepas. Boboiboy tidak berkata apa, dia hanya mendongak ke langit sambil melihat sebutir bintang sedang bersinar di situ. Lalu dia senyum bersendirian sambil berkatakan sesuatu

"Hehehe.. abang dan adik selamanya.. memang terbaik"

* * *

 **Hehehee.. ok tak dengan chapter ini? Simple but fun xD**

 **Maaf, tiada sesi membalas review pada hari ini**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Dance of the wild faeries - Wendy Rule & Gary Stadler**


	98. Rasuk

**Haluuuu! Apa khabar semua? Maaf sebab author sekarang ni lambat sangat update T_T Makin lama makin sibuk.. adeh**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi berikan review dan sudi baca fanfic ini~ dan terima kasih juga kerana berikan sokongan kepada author**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rasuk**

Teh hijau sudah tersedia di atas meja dapur. Di samping itu, ada sebungkus nasi lemak yang telah dibeli oleh Faye sendiri. Dia tidak buat sarapan pagi pada hari itu kerana dia perlu siapkan projek sekolahnya pada hari itu juga. Fang pula, dia sibuk bermain game di tablet. Kaizo perhatikan adiknya lama-lama yang kini sedang baring di atas kerusi sofa ruang tamu. Dahi dia sudah berkerut-kerut, mulut dia sudah tertutup rapat dan mata dia merah menyala sambil berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya

"PANG!"

"Abang nak apa?" Fang tidak alihkan perhatian dia. Mata dia masih lagi melihat game itu di tablet "Abang janganlah kacau adik. Adik nak kalahkan musuh adik ni dan adik nak pastikan, adik menang! HAHAHAAAA!"

"Menang aje kerja kau ni" bisik Kaizo "PANG!"

"ABANG NAK APA?" Fang masih lagi tidak alihkan pandangan dia dari game itu "Adik sikit lagi nak menang ni"

"Kau ni... BILA MASA KAU KAKI MAIN GAME PULAK NI? Nak kena adik aku ni" Kaizo menggenggamkan kedua belah tapak tangannya "Pang! Berapa lama kau nak menghadap video game tu?"

"Lagi adik tak menang, selagi tulah adik akan teruskan bermain!" Fang sedikit lagi untuk menentang pemain game itu tetapi akhirnya dia dikalahkan oleh game tersebut "TIDAKKKKKK!"

Kaizo terus merampas tablet itu dari tangan adiknya. Selepas itu dia tepuk kepala adiknya. Lalu dia melihat game apa yang adiknya main sehingga lupa hendak buatkan sarapan bagi untuk diri dia. Ianya sebuah game yang bertajuk Plants vs Zombies Heroes

"Apasal kau ni tiba-tiba minat main game? Hantu game sudah merasuk diri kau ke?" Fang bangun dari sofanya itu dan lalu dia membalas balik kepada abangnya

"Sebab semalam adik tengah bosan. Semua latihan adik sudah habis buat. Jadi adik pergilah main game tapi adik tak sangka pula game tu best.. hehehee... abang jangan marah yea" Fang tersengih di situ "Nanti adik buatkan makanan tengahari untuk abang"

"Bagus. Pergi buat sekarang!"

Fang terus lari masuk ke dalam dapur. Kaizo pergi menjenguk apa yang Idoli sedang lakukan di dalam bilik. Idoli masih lagi tidur di atas katil. Bilik itu bersepah dengan permainan Idoli. Dari lantai sehinggalah ke atas katil. Idoli tidur dengan permainan-permainan dia. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut kerana dia baru sahaja hantar sebahagian permainan Idoli ke planet asal dia iaitu planet Mau tetapi bilik itu sudah kembali penuh dengan permainan baru dia. Kaizo tidak tahu dari mana Idoli dapat duit untuk membeli permainan-permainan itu

"Lynna ke yang belikan dia mainan atau adik aku yang bagi dia duit.. atau Rizu punya kerja? Kalau aku marah, nanti ada juga yang merajuk. Lebih-lebih lagi aku bertanggungjawab menjaga si Idoli ni. Aku tidak mahu dia pergi mengadu dekat ayah dia tu.. hmm..."

"Kalau abang nak tahu, si Faye yang suka belikan mainan dia banyak-banyak. Sebab tu makin lama makin beranak mainan dia tu" muncul Fang di sebelah abang dia. Tangan dia sedang pegang sebilah pisau tajam "Jadi abang nak marah si Faye ke? hehehee.."

"Kau ni, suka betul kalau tengok abang marah. Kalau abang mengamuk, kau terlebih suka macam si pelik tu. Macam-macam betul budak-budak sekarang ni"

"Hehehee.. kalau abang nak tahu, abang nampak comel sangat bila mengamuk"

"Comel?" Kaizo berikan renungan maut dia kepada adiknya "Kau ingat aku ni comel sangat ke kalau aku mengamuk! Korang ni, memang suka sangat naikkan darah aku. SUDAH! PERGI SAMBUNG BUAT KERJA MEMASAK KAU!"

"Baik abang ku!" Fang terus kembali ke dalam dapur "Abang ku sayang! Adik buatkan makanan yang tersedap untuk abang!"

"Bagus" Kaizo tutup pintu bilik Idoli sedikit. Lalu dia pergi masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menikmati teh hijaunya. Tablet tadi masih lagi ada bersama dia "Kau memang seorang adik yang baik tapi kadang-kadang suka sangat buat abang marah. Mainan Idoli tu semua, abang rasa.. abang nak dermakan sahaja dekat rumah anak-anak yatim ataupun dekat hospital ataupun dekat tadika"

"Oklah tu, buat kerja yang murni selain daripada misi-misi abang tu.. hehehee.. bolehlah jadi kapten yang mithali! Sudah ada watak-watak seorang kapten yang sangat baik dan mempunyai perasaan walaupun muka abang sentiasa serius sahaja! Abang juga boleh menjadi seorang bapa dan juga seorang suami kepada gadis yang bertuah itu! Adakah gadis itu adalah kak Lynna atau gadis alien dari planet lain yang abang belum bertemu dengan dia lagi" Fang tersenyum lebar di dalam dapur sambil memotong lobak merah "Heheheee... abang jangan marah yea. Adik bergurau sahaja"

"Yelah" Kaizo menghirup sedikit teh hijaunya "Kalau abang jahat, kau nak mengaku tak abang ni abang kau?"

"Mestilah adik mengaku dan adik akan berusaha untuk kembalikan abang ke jalan yang benar. Ibu dan ayah pun tak nak tengok abang ataupun adik jadi jahat. Dia orang nak kita jadi anak yang baik" Fang berhenti memotong lobak merah itu "Kalau dia orang ada sekarang ni, mesti dia orang sudah bangga dengan kita berdua tapi adik yakin, mereka sangat bangga dengan abang kerana berjaya menjadi seorang kapten"

"Kau pula?" tanya Kaizo

"Ibu dan ayah bangga dengan kepandaian adik" Fang senyum di situ. Dia sambung balik potong lobak merah itu "Dan mereka juga bangga dengan kita berdua kerana tidak putsukan hubungan kita sebagai adik beradik"

"Betul tu, Pang tapi abang nak minta maaf kerana tinggalkan seorang diri di planet ini" Kaizo melihat adiknya menoleh kebelakang sedikit "Kenapa Pang?"

"Abang, adik sudah lama maafkan abang tapi... abang tidak perlulah minta maaf dekat adik. Lagipun abang yang suruh adik jalankan misi dekat planet ini. Kalau abang tak hantar adik ke sini, adik tidak akan mengenali kawan-kawan adik dan abang pula, tidak akan mengenali kak Lynna. Bukan itu sahaja, banyak benda yang adik belajar dekat bumi ni. Semuanya membuka mata adik sendiri dan adik rasa sangat gembira. Adik sepatutnya ucapkan terima kasih dekat abang"

"Sama-sama, Pang" ucap Kaizo. Dia berikan senyuman ikhlasnya kepada adiknya "Nak abang tolong adik buat apa-apa?"

"Abang duduk sahaja dekat situ. Biar adik yang buatkan untuk abang" balas Fang "Hari tu abang dah masakan untuk adik. Hari ni adik buatkan untuk abang pula"

"Bukan ke kau tiap-tiap hari masakan untuk aku? Tapi apa-apa pun.. terima kasih"

Kaizo melihat tablet yang ada di atas meja. Lalu dia pergi mencuba bermain game yang adik dia main tadi. Kaizo seperti adiknya juga, dia tidak mengerti kekalahan. Dia hanya tahu, dia mahu menang sahaja. Jadi dia bermain di situ sementara adiknya sibuk memasak di dalam dapur tersebut

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun tiba tetapi pada hari ini, Fang tidak pergi ke kantin sekolah. Dia terus ke perpuskataan untuk mengulangkaji mata pelajaran. Dia tahu dia banyak main sekarang ini sehingga dia terlupa untuk mengulangkaji dan akan pastikan dia tidak gagal di dalam mana-mana mata pelajaran. Dia telah membawa seberapa banyak buku yang dia boleh bawa ke perpuskataan. Setelah dia sampai di pintu perpuskataan yang sudah terbuka luas, dia tidak sedar pula kehadiran salah seorang kawan perempuan dia iaitu Bella. Fang terlalu sibuk untuk memilih tempat duduk yang tersorok dari pintu perpuskataan itu. Akhirnya dia memilih tempat duduk di bahagian belakang dan berdekatan dengan tingkap. Dia duduk di situ dan terus membuat latihan matematik. 10 minit kemudian, datang seorang kawan perempuan dia

"Boleh aku join kau?" Fang mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat gadis itu. Lalu dia mengangguk kepalanya "Terima kasih"

"Apasal kau tak pergi berehat?"

"Sebab aku pun nak ulangkaji seperti kau juga"

"Hmm... kau tak ulangkaji dengan Ying?" tanya Fang lagi

"Aku sudah ajak Ying tapi dia cakap, dia lapar sebab tak makan lagi. Jadi aku terpaksalah ulangkaji seorang diri. Tak sangka pula kau ada dekat sini" Yaya dudukkan diri dia di sebelah Fang. Dia buka buku latihan sejarah dia "Oh yea, macam mana dengan hukuman abang kau hari tu? Aku dengar, abang kau bagi hukuman yang istimewa dekat kau"

"Hmm... memang hukuman yang aku tidak sangkakan. Ini sudah kali kedua dia menghukum aku dengan cara yang sangat istimewa"

"Apa hukuman yang pertama tu?" tanya Yaya sambil menulis jawapan latihan sejarah dia

"Tahun lepas semasa aku buat nakal dekat si pelik tu. Abang aku marah aku tapi dia tahu, kalau dia bagi aku hukuman latihan tempur atau apa-apa sahaja yang berat, mesti aku akan buat lagi. Jadi dia suruh aku buat baik dekat korang semua selama seminggu seperti menolong korang dan hari terakhir hukuman aku, dia buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk aku"

"Abang kau buat begitu sebab dia sayangkan kau tapi kau pun takdelah nakal sangat tahun ni. Tahun lepas kau kenakalan kau memang buatkan aku marah"

"Heheee.. aku tahu aku buat korang semua marah tapi kaulah paling marah sekali. Takut aku tengok kemarahan kau macam singa garang" Fang tergelak sedikit. Lalu Yaya tergelak juga di situ "Mungkin aku sudah meningkat dewasa dan kenakalan aku semakin berkurangan tapi aku tetap mahukan nombor satu! hahahaa.."

"Semoga berjaya, Fang"

"Semoga berjaya juga" Fang dan Yaya terkejut melihat Bella ada di hadapan mereka berdua. Kepala dia sudah terbaring di atas sebuah buku nota berwarna hijau "Aku rasa... aku macam nak stop aje"

"Stop? Kau nak berhenti tentang apa?" tanya Yaya dengan perasaan curiga dia

"Jangan cakap kau nak berhenti sekolah pulak" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Bella masih baringkan kepalanya. Yaya cucuk lengan Fang dengan pen hitam dia "Aku bergurau ajelah"

"Hmm.. aku bukannya nak berhenti sekolah tapi aku nak berhenti sebab benda lain"

"Kau nak berhenti main bola tampar? Tapi aku tengok kau selalu aje berlatih dekat sekolah"

"Bukan Yaya" Bella angkat kepala dia untuk melihat kedua rakannya yang ada di hadapan dia "Aku sebenarnya rasa nak berhenti menulis kisah detektif Iris ni. Aku macam takde idea. Bukan itu sahaja, aku takde masa nak cari sebuah idea sebab terlampau sibuk sangat tapi kadang-kadang tu, aku rasa nak give up"

"Kau nak putus asa sebab apa?" tanya Fang

"Sebab aku ada satu perasaan yang buatkan aku rasa penulisan aku di dalam dunia detektif ni, macam tidak sehebat mana. Walaupun ramai yang suka tapi entahlah, perasaan itu masih ada lagi di dalam hati aku. Ianya buatkan aku kadang-kadang rasa down"

"Kau janganlah fikir macam tu, Bella. Aku yakin kau boleh lakukannya dengan baik dan aku pasti, kau pun sama hebat seperti orang lain juga. Jadi kau jangan mengalah, Bella. Teruskan lagi dengan minat kau dalam bidang penulisan dan juga di dalam bidang sukan. Kau ada dua impian"

"Tapi impian utama aku adalah ingin menjadi pemain bola tampar tahap antarabangsa. Kalau impian itu tidak aku capai, aku akan cuba untuk menjadi penulis novel detektif" Bella tersenyum sedikit. Hati dia mula rasa tenang sedikit "Gopal ada tanya aku semalam, bila nak update kisah detektif Iris sebab sudah 2 bulan dia tunggu kisah terbaru"

"Gopal tu suka dengan cerita detektif. Aku pun suka tapi takdelah tergila-gila sangat macam Gopal dengan hantu dia.. hehehee.."

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang tapikan.. kalau kau nak idea dari kita orang pun ok juga ataupun jadikan kami sebagai sumber inspirasi untuk cerita kau"

"Ok juga tu, Yaya" Bella terus buka buku nota dia "Terima kawan-kawan kerana sudi mendengar luahan hati aku. Korang memang kawan yang terbaik"

Bella sudah mencapai pen hitamnya untuk menulis sesuatu di buku nota dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja bunyi kilat sambung menyambung. Dia dan Yaya menjerit di dalam perpuskataan itu. Fang bangun dari kerusinya dan selepas itu, lampu-lampu di dalam perpuskatan itu terpadam dengan sendirinya. Seluruh sekolah mereka sudah tiada elektrik. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Mereka boleh dengar hujan lebat berada di luar kawasan perpuskataan itu

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan. Tadi takde pula awan mendung dekat langit"

"Tak tahulah Yaya tapi aku rasa seram sejuk pula duduk dekat sini" Bella mengumpul buku-buku nota dia dan pen hitamnya "Aku nak keluarlah dari sini"

"Syhh.." Fang suruh mereka berhenti bercakap seketika "Korang tak perasan ke, tiba-tiba library ni jadi sunyi"

Fang, Yaya dan Bella terdiam seketika. Di dalam kegelapan itu, mereka boleh lihat pelajar lain yang ada di dalam perpuskataan itu, sudah tiada. Hanya mereka bertiga sahaja yang ada di situ. Pengawas yang menjaga perpuskataan itu juga sudah tiada. Mereka menjadi pelik. Di mana pelajar-pelajar lain pergi? Tak kan mereka keluar dengan begitu pantas sekali. Fang dan Yaya menyalakan lampu di jam kuasa mereka untuk menerangi perpuskataan itu

"Ini sudah menjadi kes misteri" kata Fang

"Atau kes hantu misteri" balas Bella dengan nada sindiran dia "Jomlah keluar dari sini. Makin takut pulak aku. Sudahlah pelajar lain tiba-tiba hilang macam tu aje. Tak kan hantu yang pergi culik dia orang pulak"

"Hantu apa yang suka culik orang?" tanya Fang sambil berjalan ke arah pintu perpuskataan. Yaya dan Bella ada di belakang dia. Mereka berjalan secara berhati-hati. Setiap kali guruh berdentum di luar bilik itu, mereka terus berhenti seketika

"Kita berada di dalam movie cerita hantu ke ni? Atau si Emmy jadikan Pulau Rintis sebagai game lagi"

"Entahlah Yaya.. tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena cari kawan-kawan kita yang lain" Fang menyuluh laluan dia untuk ke pintu perpuskataan "Yaya, cuba kau hubungi Boboiboy. Tanya dia orang dekat mana"

"Ok" Yaya terus menghubungi Boboiboy. Mereka sudah pun tiba di pintu perpuskataan. Lalu hologram Boboiboy keluar tetapi tiba-tiba sahaja hologram itu tertutup dengan sendirinya "Eh... apasal ni?"

"Cuba kau hubungi dia lagi sekali" kata Bella

"Aku cuba hubungi Gopal atau Ying. Kau cuba hubungi Boboiboy lagi sekali" kata Fang. Dia cuba menghubungi dua kawannya itu tetapi hasilnya sama juga seperti Yaya tadi "Isk, tak boleh jadi ni. Kau dapat tak hubungi Boboiboy semula?"

"Tak.. macam ada sesuatu yang menghalang kita untuk hubungi mereka" Yaya tidak mahu berputus asa. Dia cuba lagi menghubungi Boboiboy tetapi kali ini, terus jam kuasanya tidak berfungsi. Dia cuba nyalakan lampu semula, terus ianya terpadam serta merta "Fang, jam kuasa aku macam rosak" Dia goyang-goyangkan jam kuasanya tetapi sama juga

"Hmmm... kalau aku hubungi abang aku, mesti jam kuasa akan terjadi seperti jam kuasa kau juga. Kita cari mereka tapi jangan berpecah. Aku takut nanti jadi apa-apa pula dekat diri kita nanti" Fang menghala sinaran lampu itu ke tombol pintu. Dia buka sedikit pintu itu dan mengintai keadaan di luar perpuskataan itu "Macam takde orang aje" bisik Fang

"Takde orang?" Bella cuba mengintai dari tingkap tetapi dia tidak nampak apa-apa dari tingkap itu

"Ha ah, macam kosong aje" Fang beranikan diri, dia keluar dari situ secara perlahan. Hujan masih lagi turun dengan lebatnya. Awan-awan hitam membuatkan suasana sekolah menjadi gelap sedikit, tambahan pula dengan tiadanya elektrik. Ianya sangat menakutkan pada ketika itu. Suasana itu juga membangkitkan perasaan takut di hati masing-masing. Sekolah mereka kelihatan sunyi sepi seperti sekolah itu tiada penghuninya

"Kita cari yang lain dekat kantin. Mesti dia orang ada dekat situ juga" kata Fang sambil melihat laluan koridor kiri dan kanan dia

"Kalau dia orang takde, nak cari dekat mana?" Bella keluarkan diri dia dari bilik perpuskataan itu bersama Yaya

"Mungkin dia orang cari kita dan sedang menuju dekat sini sebab Ying tahu aku berada di perpuskataan" jelas Yaya "Tapi kita tidak boleh duduk di sini dan tunggu mereka datang. Kita kena buat sesuatu"

"Kalau begitu, kita cari mereka sampai datang. Aku harap tiada apa-apa berlaku ke atas diri mereka"

"Aku pun harap begitu, Fang" kata Yaya

Mereka bertiga mengambil laluan sebelah kanan kerana laluan itu adalah laluan untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. Mereka berharap mereka dapat jumpa kawan-kawan mereka yang lain semasa dalam perjalanan ke kantin sekolah. Fang masih lagi menyuluh laluan mereka yang gelap itu. Yaya dan Bella berharap tiada kejutan yang akan berlaku nanti tetapi mereka tidak menyedari bahawa ada sesuatu benda sedang mengekori mereka dari belakang. Ianya sedang tumpukan perhatian terhadap seseorang iaitu Fang. Dia mahu merasuk Fang dan menakutkan kedua gadis itu. Jadi benda itu hanya ikut sahaja kemana mereka pergi. Badan Fang sudah merasai seram sejuknya tetapi dia tidak tahu dengan kehadiran benda itu

* * *

Di rumah Kaizo dan Fang, dua budak comel sedang bermain-main dengan gel rambut milik Kaizo. Mereka mengubah gaya rambut mereka seperti gaya rambut Kaizo. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil gelak ketawa di ruang tamu tanpa fikirkan masalah dunia. Gelak ketawa mereka membuatkan Kaizo keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas susu yang ada di tangan dia. Dahi Kaizo terus berkerut-kerut apabila melihat Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil mempunyai gaya rambut yang sama seperti dia. Bak kata Lily si pelik, gaya rambut seekor itik. Lily si anak kecil ada di rumah itu kerana dia rasa bosan berada di dunia fantasy. Dia tiada kawan di situ. Maka dengan itu, Blueish dan Semiley menghantar anak mereka ke rumah Kaizo untuk bermain bersama Idoli. Rizu tidak dapat datang ke rumah Kaizo kerana dia ada hal penting di rumah. Emmy pula, sedang sibuk dengan ciptaan baru dia. Lily si pelik kena siapkan kerja rumah dia yang berlambak itu dan Lynna pula, dia ada urusan penting yang perlu di selesaikan

"Kenapalah Lynna tak datang hari ni. Tak pun si pelik tu ke. Rizu dan Emmy pun tiada juga. Kalau tidak, bolehlah dia orang tolong jagakan dua budak ni sementara aku pergi jalankan latihan tempur dekat kapal angkasa aku" bisik Kaizo sambil letakkan kedua gelas susu itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut lagi apabila gel rambut dia habis digunakan oleh dua budak comel itu "Kenapa kamu berdua guna gel rambut ni sampai habis?"

"Hehehee.. sebab kita orang nak jadi macam abang KAIZO!" kata Idoli sambil angkat pedang tenaga dia yang diperbuat daripada kotak

"Lily pun nak jadi macam abang KAIZO JUGA!"

"Rambut kita orang sama macam abang Kaizo! Jadi kami berdua adalah pengikut setia abang Kaizo! Heheheee... abang Kaizo suka tak?" Kaizo melihat Idoli sudah tersenyum lebar di situ. Dia tidak sampai hati untuk lukakan atau memarahi kedua anak-anak kecil itu "Abang Kaizo tak suka ke?"

"Tak, abang suka tapi kalau kamu berdua ingin menjadi seperti aku. Kamu kenalah tegas, garang, ganas dan tidak mudah mengalah! Lagi satu, jangan takut dengan apa sahaja yang kamu akan hadapi nanti. Diri kita kenalah beranikan diri dan bukannya jadi penakut. Jangan takut untuk mengambil sesuatu risiko. Kalau kita takut, selama-lamanya kita akan duduk di tepi sambil melihat orang lain berjaya"

"Errr.. ini sesi motivasi ke abang Kaizo?" tanya Lily si anak kecil sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Bukan. Ini adalah sesi cara-cara untuk menjadi seperti diri abang. Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo, kapten yang terkenal di seluruh galaxy!" kata Kaizo dengan bangganya "Minum air susu kamu tapi jangan tumpahkan"

"BAIK ABANG KAIZO!" kata mereka berdua dengan gembiranya

Secara tidak langsung, kilat berdentum dengan kuatnya dan menyebabkan dua anak kecil itu menjerit sekuat hati. Lalu mereka berlari masuk ke dalam bilik dan sorok di bawah katil. Kaizo terkejut dengan bunyi kilat tadi tetapi dia tidaklah takut seperti budak itu tadi. Dia terpaksa pergi tenangkan kedua anak kecil itu. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli yang masih lagi bersepah itu. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil masih lagi sorok di bawah katil

"Abang Kaizo, kami takut bunyi kilat. Hilangkanlah kilat-kilat itu" kata Idoli

"Hmmm... kamu tidak perlu takut kerana kilat itu bukanlah musuh kamu. Anggap sahaja kilat itu seperti memberikan kekuatan kepada kamu berdua untuk bangkit semula" Kaizo duduk di atas katil Idoli

"Betul juga kata abang Kaizo tu. Lagipun kita kan nak jadi seperti abang Kaizo. Jadi kita kenalah berani seperti dia juga!" Lily si anak kecil keluar dari bawah katil itu bersama Idoli "Abang Kaizo, abang Kaizo memang hebat! Lily pun nak sama-sama hebat macam ABANG KAIZO! Tiada siapa dapat tandingi kekuatan abang Kaizo kecuali kak Lynna sebab dua-dua sama hebat. Betul tak Idoli?"

"Betul betul! Kak Lynna selalu cakap dekat abang Kaizo yang mereka adalah satu pasukan. Jadi kita pun kenalah tubuhkan sebuah pasukan, iaitu pasukan ITIK!" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "Heheheee.. Lily suka tak jadi ahli pasukan itik?"

"SUKA SUKA! Kita adalah pasukan itik sebab rambut kita ekor itik! YEAHHHH!"

Di dalam jeritan Lily si anak kecil itu tadi, bunyi kilat dan guruh sambung-menyambung. Kedua anak kecil itu cepat-cepat memeluk Kaizo kerana takut dengan bunyi itu. Kaizo terpaksa buat sesuatu untuk hilangkan perasaan takut mereka berdua. Dia tidak akan nyanyikan lagu dari movie Sound of Music. Movie itu selalu dimainkan oleh Lynna ketika mereka menonton movie bersama. Fang dan Faye pun ada sekali bersama dengan mereka. Kadang-kadang pun Rizu ada juga. Jadi Kaizo terpaksalah menahankan telinga dengan lagu-lagu dari movie tersebut. Hanya Fang, Faye, Lynna dan Rizu sahaja yang suka dan akan turut nyanyi bersama. Dia ingat lagi satu babak dimana mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bilik untuk hilangkan rasa ketakutan itu

"Abang Kaizo, kami takut kalau kilat tu datang lagi" kata Idoli di dalam dakapan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo.. pergilah halau kilat-kilat tu. Lily takut! Masa Lily jadi itik, Lily selalu sorok bawah katil kakak Faye. Shadow dan Pikachu selalu temankan Lily. Dia oranglah jadi peneman Lily semasa Lily tengah ketakutan" Kaizo angkat Lily si anak kecil dan letak di sebelah kanan dia. Manakala Idoli pula, dia dudukkan si anak kecil itu di sebelah kiri dia

"Ok ok.. abang akan hilangkan rasa takut kamu berdua" Kaizo tarik nafas dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Baiklah, abang akan cerita sebuah kisah tentang seorang budak kecik yang sangat nakal"

"Budak tu abang Kaizo ke?" tanya Idoli

"Entah-entah budak tu abang Fang.. abang Kaizo pun cakap tadi budak tu nakal, mestilah abang Fang"

"Tapi Idoli ada dengar masa abang Kaizo kecik-kecik dulu, abang Kaizo ni nakal sangat. Mesti abang Fang mewarisi kenakalan dari abang Kaizo"

"Betul juga tu" kata Lily si anak kecil sambil angguk-angguk kepala dia. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut kerana telatah comel mereka berdua "Abang Kaizo dulu nakal juga ke? Abang Kaizo selalu buat kenakalan apa? Mesti ibu abang Kaizo pening dengan kenakalan abang Kaizo.. hehehehee..."

"Hmm... itu kamu tak perlu tahu tapi cerita ini bukan kisah tentang abang tapi kisah tentang si Pang tu. Semasa dia kecil lagi, dia suka sangat buat nakal sana sini. Sampai aku sendiri pening dengan kenakalan dia tu. Suka panjat sana sini tapi itu abang yang ajar dia. Paling yang abang tidak lupakan adalah semasa dia pergi conteng bilik ibu bapa kami. Habis satu dinding penuh dengan warna. Dia conteng bilik itu dengan pencil warna dia, watercolor dia dan juga krayon. Dia cakap, dia nak buat bilik ibu dan ayah nampak lawa. Abang masa tu rasa nak marah si Pang tu tetapi abang hanya berikan dia satu pelukan sahaja"

"Jadi ibu dan ayah abang Kaizo tak marah abang Fang?"

"Tak Idoli. Mereka katakan bilik itu lawa dengan seni conteng dari si Pang"

"Lepas tu apa jadi abang Kaizo?" Lily si anak kecil begitu khusyuk sekali mendengar cerita dari Kaizo sehingga dia tidak perasan satu lagi bunyian kilat di luar rumah "Ibu bapa abang Kaizo biarkan dinding tu begitu aje ke?"

"Takdelah, dia orang pergi cat balik tapi mereka tidak cat balik lukisan yang Pang lukis. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan sebuah keluarga bahagia. Pang sangat gembira apabila melihat lukisan dia masih lagi ada di dalam bilik ibu bapa abang. Selepas itu, mereka belikan sebuah buku lukisan untuk Pang supaya dia tidak lagi conteng dinding rumah"

"Ibu bapa abang Kaizo baik sangat. Dia orang terlalu sayangkan abang Kaizo dan abang Fang.. hehee.. tapi ayah dan ibu Idoli pun sayangkan Idoli juga"

"Ibu bapa Lily pun sayangkan Lily juga. Dia orang bagi Lily bela haiwan-haiwan dekat sana tapi dalam banyak-banyak haiwan, haiwan kegemaran Lily sudah tentu SEEKOR ITIK! QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Meow meow meow meow.. jom main haiwan-haiwan. Lily jadi itik, Idoli jadi kucing dan abang Kaizo jadi abang beruang. Tak pun jadi singa ke.. hehehee"

Idoli tukarkan diri dia menjadi seekor anak kucing. Lily pula, dia tanggalkan rantai kepunyaan Lynna, terus dia berubah menjadi seekor itik. Kucing dan itik itu bermain-main di dalam bilik. Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja gelagat dua ekor haiwan itu. Lama kelamaan, Shadow dan Pikachu turut sertai main bersama mereka berdua. Kaizo keluar dari bilik itu untuk pergi rehatkan diri di kerusi sofa. Hujan masih lagi turun dengan lebatnya di luar dan dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku di sekolah adiknya

* * *

Keadaan di sekolah masih lagi sunyi. Tiada pelajar lain atau guru-guru yang lalu lalang di situ. Fang, Yaya dan Bella masih lagi berjalan di dalam kegelapan itu dengan cahaya kecil dari jam kuasa Fang. Cahaya lampu itu hanya cukup untuk menyuluh laluan mereka. Setiap kali mereka terdengar sesuatu, mereka berhenti dan Fang akan mencari-cari dari arah mana bunyi itu. Mereka rasa mungkin bunyi itu adalah bunyi angin sahaja

"Boboiboy! Ying! Gopal! Faye!" Bella panggil nama kawan-kawan dia tetapi mereka tidak kelihatan atau menyahut panggilan dia "Mana dia orang ni"

"Entahlah.. kita sudah sampai kantin sekolah, takde pun terserempak dengan dia orang" Yaya melihat kiri dan kanan dia yang gelap itu. Kawasan kantin itu kosong, sunyi sepi sahaja. Yaya terbayangkan kalau ada hantu keluar mengejut di sebalik kaunter kantin sekolah "Isk aku ni, fikir pasal hantu pulak"

"Hmm... kau banyak sangat tengok hantulah tu" kata Fang. Dia menyuluh di seluruh kantin sekolah itu tetapi tiada apa yang ada di situ. Meja dan kerusi kantin tersusun rapat. Tiada makanan atau minuman yang berada di atas meja "Makin pelik aku.. sepatutnya mesti ada sisa makanan atau pinggan-pinggan kosong tapi satu apa pun takde. Macam kita berada di tempat lain"

"Macam sekolah ni jadi sekolah terbiar pula" balas Bella

"Sekolah berhantu.. hehehehe.. ok juga kalau kita buka karnival sekolah tapi tema dia adalah tema hantu"

"Kau ni Fang, nak takutkan budak-budak ke? Kalau dia orang macam abang kau, bolehlah buat tema hantu tu" Fang boleh dengar nada kemarahan dari Yaya. Dia abaikan sahaja tetapi muka dia sudah berubah menjadi masam "Aku kalau boleh, nak buat karnival bertemakan zoo. Budak-budakkan suka dengan haiwan"

"Aku sokong kau, Yaya! Bolehlah si landak ni jadi arnab untuk karnval zoo tu nanti.. hehehee.. lagipun Fang nampak comel sangat bila pakai costume arnab, betul tak Yaya?"

"Err.. be-betul tu, Bella" Muka Yaya merah sedikit tetapi kawan-kawan dia tidak perasan dengan kemerahan wajahnya kerana pada ketika itu, sangat gelap

"Suka hati koranglah. Aku ni mana-mana pergi, mesti kena jadi arnab, tak pun jadi landak" kata Fang dengan begitu geramnya "Aku bukannya comel pun jadi arnab"

"Yelah tu, Fang. Setiap kali kau jadi arnab muka masam, mesti comel! Rasa macam nak cubit pipi arnab tu. Sudahlah gebu pulak tu... hehehe" kata Bella dengan nada sinis dia

"Sudahlah korang" Fang malas hendak melayan dua kawan perempuan dia yang sedang gelak ketawa sakan di dalam kantin gelap itu

Fang keluar dari kawasan kantin sekolah itu. Badan dia mulai rasa sejuk. Lampu di jam kuasanya mula terkelip-kelip seketika. Tiba-tiba Fang rasa seperti ada sesuatu sedang merasuk diri dia. Fang cuba melawan tetapi benda itu terlampau kuat. Kaki dia mula bergerak tetapi bukan dibawah kawalan Fang. Diri Fang sudah dikawal dengan benda asing. Lampu jam kuasa Fang sudah berhenti berkelip-kelip dan ianya kembali menyala seperi biasa. Fang tergelak sedikit di situ

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ok aje" Yaya dan Bella rasa takut dengan nada suara Fang "Mari.. mereka sedang menunggu kita"

"Mereka? Eh.. kau tahu ke dekat mana kawan-kawan kita? Yang tadi kau gelak seorang diri kenapa?" Bella rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Fang

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke aku gelak seorang diri? Salah ke?" Fang pusingkan diri dia untuk berdepan dengan dua gadis itu. Yaya dan Bella rasa pelik melihat Fang tersenyum seorang diri seperti badut gila "Jomlah, kawan-kawan kita tengah tunggu tu"

"Tunggu dekat mana?" tanya Yaya

"Adalah. Korang hanya perlu ikut aku sahaja" Yaya dan Bella pandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu samada mereka perlu ikut Fang atau ikat kawan lelaki mereka di tiang "Kenapa? Tak percayakan aku ke?"

"Bukan begitu, Fang.. sebenarnya-" Yaya terhenti sekejap kerana dia terkejut dengan satu jeritan yang berada di dalam kawasan sekolah itu "Eh, itu macam jeritan dari Ying.. kita kena pergi cari dia"

"Ada sesuatu yang menyerang mereka ke?" Bella tarik tangan Yaya untuk jauhkan diri mereka daripada Fang. Dia dapat tidak mahu mengambil risiko untuk ikut Fang kerana di dalam keadaan begini, macam-macam boleh berlaku dalam sekelip mata "Jom kita cari lain-lain. Aku risau pula dengan keselamatan mereka"

"Tapi... Fang hilang pula" Yaya pandang kiri dan kanan dia. Mereka sudah berdiri di dalam kawasan gelap itu "Jam kuasa aku macam tak berfungsi dah. Tak kan kita nak redah dalam gelap begini?"

"Kita terpaksa, Yaya. Kita bantu satu sama lain, ok. Jom kita pergi"

Bella dan Yaya keluar dari kawasan kantin itu secara berhati-hati. Mereka tidak mahu terlanggar apa-apa yang berada di depan mereka nanti. Bella meraba-raba apa yang ada di hadapan dia. Semuanya hanyalah udara sahaja. Jadi mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah itu sambil perhatikan sekeliling mereka yang gelap gelita itu

* * *

Di tempat yang jauh dari Yaya dan Bella, seorang budak lelaki tersenyum bersendirian di dalam kegelapan itu. Fang sudah dirasuk oleh sesuatu benda. Ianya hanya mahu bermain-main dengan mereka semua. Permainan yang dia mahu mereka bermain adalah main sorok-sorok. Mereka hanya perlu sorokkan diri dan dia perlu mencari mereka di dalam gelap gelita itu. Mata liar dia memandang bilik-bilik kelas yang gelap itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dia. Seorang gadis berbangsa cina sedang sorokkan diri di bawah meja kelas. Mangsa pertama dia sudah pun tiba. Fang masuk ke dalam kelas itu

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kejar kau ke?"

"Fang! Kau selamat.. tapi mana Yaya? Bukan ke dia ada dekat perpuskataan dengan kau juga ke?" tanya Ying sambil keluar dari bawah meja itu

"Aku tak tahu dia dekat mana tapi masa kau jerit, aku terus cari kau. Manalah tahu ada hantu cuba menyerang kau ke"

"Aku tadi jerit sebab Boboiboy cuba menyerang aku maa... aku rasa dia kena rasuk dengan hantu"

"Ohh.. patutlah kau jerit tadi. Mari ikut aku"

"Pergi mana?" tanya Yang. Dia rasa hairan dengan sikap Fang kerana tiada nada kerisauan dan hanya tersenyum sahaja "Wei, lu nak bawa aku pergi mana?"

"Pergi bawa kau jumpa kawan-kawan kitalah. Kenapa? Kau takut ke?"

"Bukan takut maa tapi.. aku lihat kau ni, bukan macam Fang aje" Tiba-tiba badan Fang mula rebah di atas lantai kelas. Ying menjadi cemas di situ "Eh, apasal dengan lu ni?"

"Yi-Ying... aku... aku.." Fang cuba mengawal badan dia balik tetapi benda yang merasuk dia cuba melawan balik "Lari... lari..."

"Hah? Lari?"

"La-" Benda itu dapat mengawal Fang semula. Mata dia berkelip-kelip sambil melihat siling kelas yang gelap itu

"Eh, kau sudah ok ke?" Ying melutut di tepi Fang. Dia melihat wajah Fang yang tiada reaksi itu. Ying menjadi semakin risau "Wei, jangan takutkan aku maaa... kau ni ok ke tak?"

"Aku ok aje" balas Fang tetapi kali ini, nada dia berubah menjadi suara orang lain "Kau sepatutnya ikut aku" Ying mula bangunkan diri dan berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Jangan lari, aku tak kan apa-apakan kau" Fang bangunkan diri dia. Senyuman dia sangat menakutkan. Ianya seperti senyuman orang gila yang suka membunuh orang

"Wei, siapa yang rasuk kau ni?" Kaki Ying sudah melangkah keluar dari kelas itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk pastikan tiada apa yang berada di belakang dia "Aku kena buat sesuatu ni"

"Tak perlu.. kau hanya perlu ikut aku sahaja" Fang sudah semakin dekat dengan diri Ying. Kedua belah tangan dia sudah terangkat. Dia seperti mahu mencekik leher Ying "Kalau kau tak nak ikut, kau akan terima padahnya!"

"TUNDUK YING!" Ying terus tundukkan diri dia. Bella memukul kepala Fang dengan penyapu itu. Fang terjatuh dan terlanggar meja kelas itu "CEPAT! KITA LARI DARI SINI!" Bella sudah pegang tangan Ying. Mereka larikan diri dari situ. Yaya ada di depan mereka. Yaya, Ying dan Bella berlari di dalam hujan itu. Kilat berdentum dengan kuatnya tetapi mereka tidak berhenti berlari

"Kenapa dengan si rambut cacak tu?" tanya Ying sambil berlari bersama kawan-kawan perempuan dia

"Dia kena rasuk dengan hantu" jawab Yaya "Selamat kita orang terserempak dengan kau tadi. Kalau tidak.. aku tak tahu apa akan terjadi dengan diri kau" Lalu dia dan kawan-kawan dia berhenti di tepi bangunan sekolah. Dia mengambil nafas sekejap. Ketiga-tiga mereka sudah basah kuyup akibat berlari di dalam hujan tadi

"Jadi maknanya, Boboiboy dan Fang pun kena rasuk juga"

"Boboiboy pun kena rasuk juga?" terkejut Bella "Gopal dan Faye macam mana?"

"Itu aku tak tahu maaa... Masa Boboiboy cuba serang aku, kita orang sudah larikan diri dan terus terpisah dari situ. Aku cuba hubungi Gopal tapi jam kuasa aku buat hal pula. Sekarang macam mana?"

"Hmmm... tak kan kita nak lari keluar dari sekolah ni pula. Gopal dan Faye mesti dalam bahaya juga. Kita kena cari mereka"

"Betul tu Yaya tapi aku rasa, salah satu daripada kita kena pergi panggil abang Kaizo"

"Tapi Bella.. tak kan nak jalan seorang diri dekat luar tu. Kita pun tak tahu macam mana keadaan di luar sekolah" Ying mendongak ke atas. Masih lagi hujan lebat dan langit masih lagi gelap dengan awan-awan hitam "Lagipun hujan masih lebat lagi"

"Susah juga kalau macam ni" Bella cuba fikirkan rancangan yang terbaik untuk selamatkan mereka semua "Aku takut kalah Gopal dan Faye kena rasuk dengan hantu atau lebih teruk lagi, hilang macam pelajar-pelajar lain"

"Cikgu-cikgu pun hilang juga" Yaya mengintai sedikit di sebalik bangunan itu. Laluan koridor itu kosong sahaja. Lalu dia pergi di bahagian belakang sekolah. Kosong juga di situ "Hmm... sunyi aje sekolah kita tapi kita tidak boleh duduk di sini sahaja. Mari kita bergerak sebelum Fang atau Boboiboy jumpa kita"

"Jom" Bella bergerak dulu. Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Semuanya dalam keadaan selamat. Yaya dan Ying ikut di belakang dia secara berhati-hati "Ok, kita periksa tingkat atas. Mesti Gopal dan Faye ada sorok dekat mana-mana kelas"

"Ok" kata Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

Mereka bergerak secara cepat untuk menuju ke tangga sekolah. Tangga itu terletak di hujung bangunan sekolah mereka. Hati mereka berdebar-debar semasa melalui koridor sekolah itu. Mereka tidak mahu bertemu dengan Boboiboy ataupun Fang, atau paling teruk sekali, bertemu dengan hantu. Sampai sahaja di tangga sekolah, mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang dari tangga itu. Yaya, Ying dan Bella menjerit sedikit tetapi budak lelaki itu hampir pengsan kerana terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka secara mengejutkan

"HARRAZ!" Yaya, Ying dan Bella tidak sangka Harraz tidak menjadi mangsa kehilangan seperti pelajar lain "KAU SELAMAT!"

"Aku ingatkan aku seorang sahaja dekat sekolah ni. Rupanya korang pun ada juga tapi mana yang lain?" tanya Harraz sambil menarik nafas

"Kita orang tengah cari Gopal dan Faye tapi Boboiboy dan Fang sudah kena rasuk dengan hantu. Kita kena hati-hati dengan dia orang berdua tu" balas Yaya

"Kenapa? Korangkan boleh lawan dia orang dengan jam kuasa korang"

"Isk kau ni Harraz, nak lawan dengan kawan sendiri dengan kuasa dia orang pulak. Lagipun jam-jam kuasa dia orang sekarang ni tidak berfungsi. Aku tak tahu sebab apa"

"Hehehee... jangan marah Bella" Harraz tersengih di situ. Dia takut melihat wajah kemarahan kawan perempuan dia. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Hmm.. selalunya, kalau benda-benda pelik berlaku.. mesti sebab dunia kak Lynna ataupun Emmy tengah cipta sesuatu sampai dia tidak sedar apa yang telah berlaku. Aku ada dengar cerita tentang Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Rizu termasuk ke dunia game secara tidak sengaja"

"Betul juga cakap Harraz tu.. tapi aku tak naklah tuduh mereka pula..." Tiba-tiba Yaya terdiam sekejap "Wei korang, cepat naik ke atas. Aku rasa aku nampak Boboiboy dekat tepi sana"

Mereka berempat berlari ke tingkat satu. Selepas itu mereka tunduk dan mengintai sedikit di tepi koridor sekolah. Mereka boleh lihat Boboiboy sedang berlegar-legar di depan sebuah kelas. Dia seperti mencari sesuatu dan tiba-tiba sahaja kepala dia terangkat untuk pandang ke arah mereka. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz cepat-cepat tunduk dari situ. Mereka duduk senyap di situ. Yaya menunjuk isyarat untuk naik ke tingkat atas. Ketiga mereka setuju sahaja dan terus berjalan sambil tundukkan diri supaya tidak di nampak oleh Boboiboy. Setelah sampai di tingkat dua, Bella mengintai lagi. Boboiboy sudah tiada di tempat tadi. Dia tidak pasti ke mana Boboiboy pergi tetapi hati dia mengatakan Boboiboy mungkin nampak mereka dan sedang menjejaki mereka berempat. Lalu dia merangkak ke tepi tangga sekolah. Dia boleh nampak sebuah topi oren sedang menuju ke tingkat atas

"Boboiboy menuju ke sini" bisik Bella

Mereka berempat cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas paling hujung sekali tetapi mereka berhenti kerana ada seseorang telah menghalang laluan mereka. Orang itu adalah Fang. Mereka undur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Yaya menoleh kebelakang, ada orang lain pula di belakang mereka iaitu Boboiboy

"Wei, kita kena kepung dengan dia oranglah" bisik Yaya

"Macam mana ni?" tanya Ying dengan nada ketakutan dia "Tak kan kita nak tumbuk dia orang pulak"

"Kalau kau tak nak, aku boleh aje kerjakan dia orang berdua ni.. hehehee" Bella sudah mula berangan untuk hempuk kepala Fang dengan kerusi ataupun meja sekolah "Itu pun kalau korang berikan kebenaran dekat aku untuk pengsankan dia orang berdua ni"

"Isk, tak kan kau sanggup nak buat begitu dekat kawan kita"

"Habis tu, kau nak kita kena tangkap dengan dia orang berdua ke? Kau ada rancangan lain ke, Yaya?" Bella melihat depan. Fang sudah semakin dekat. Dia menoleh kebelakang, Boboiboy juga sudah semakin dekat "Kalau takde, biar aku halang dia orang. Korang lari dulu"

"Tak kau nak halang dia orang berdua dengan seorang diri, mana boleh macam tu"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya tu. Kita orang tak kan biarkan kau bersendirian"

"Kalau macam tu, kita lari masuk ke dalam kelas. Biarkan dia orang kejar kita. Lepas tu kita pisahkan kepada 2 kumpulan" Harraz sudah mula berfikir untuk menggelakkan diri daripada di tangkap oleh mereka "Dia orang mesti akan terpisah juga nanti"

"Lepas kita dah terpisah, kau nak suruh kita orang buat apa pulak?" tanya Yaya

"Ikut sahaja aku" Harraz pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Boboiboy dan Fang sudah semakin dekat "Ok! Masuk ke dalam kelas, cepat! Yaya, Ying masuk pintu belakang. Aku dan Bella ikut pintu depan"

Mereka terima arahan dari Harraz, terus mereka masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Fang mengejar Yaya dan Ying. Manakala Boboiboy pula mengejar Harraz dan Bella. Selepas sahaja mereka semua masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, Harraz mengarah Yaya dan Ying keluar pintu depan. Dia dan Bella keluar pintu belakang. Tiba-tiba Harraz berhenti di muka pintu kelas. Dia tarik kerusi keluar dari meja kelas itu dan terus baling ke arah Boboiboy. Selamat kerusi itu hanyalah kerusi plastik sahaja. Boboiboy dapat menggelakkan diri daripada terkena kerusi itu tetapi diri dia tetap terjatuh di atas lantai untuk elakkan diri. Secara pantasnya, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Bella mengambil bakut sampah di dalam kelas itu dan terus dia pergi letakkan kepala Fang di dalam bakul sampah tersebut

"Maaf Fang, tapi kami terpaksa sebab diri kau kena rasuk" kata Yaya. Dia dan Ying tolak Fang untuk jatuhkan dia di situ "Cepat! Sementara mereka tengah jatuh, mari kita selamatkan diri kita"

Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Harraz terus ke tangga sekolah semula. Mereka tidak pergi ke tingkat atas tetapi terus turun dari situ dan berlari jauh daripada bangunan itu. Mereka terpaksa meredah hujan yang lembat itu. Bunyi-bunyi guruh di langit membuatkan mereka berlari dengan pantasnya. Yaya menyuruh mereka berteduh di tepi bilik sukan. Sampai sahaja di situ, masing-masing sudah basah kuyup. Mereka menggigil kerana kesejukan. Bunyi kilat berserta dengan pancaran cahaya kilat, membuatkan mereka ketakutan sedikit. Bella sudah terduduk sandar di tepi dinding bilik sukan. Dia memeluk dirinya supaya kurangkan kesejukan di badannya. Harraz perhatikan persekitaran mereka untuk pastikan Boboiboy ataupun Fang ada di situ

"Sekarang macam mana? Nak lari ke rumah abang Kaizo dan dapatkan dia ke?"

"Hmm.. kau berani ke Bella? Sudahlah hujan, dengan kilat sekali.. keadaan dekat luar tu pun, kita tidak pasti juga"

"Aku tak kisah tapi itulah... tak kan aku nak berlari dalam hujan lebat begini, dengan kilat sekali.. karang aku kena panah petir, naya aje nanti" Bella bangunkan diri dia "Harraz, cuba periksa pintu bilik sukan. Kunci ke tak"

Harraz pergi ke bahagian depan. Dia berjalan menuju ke pintu bilik sukan. Yaya, Ying dan Bella perhatikan Harraz dari tepi. Hati Harraz agak berdebar-debar semasa dia pegang tombol pintu itu. Dia terbayangkan ada sesuatu benda sedang menunggu dia di sebalik pintu itu. Dia putarkan tombol itu dan terus buka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Agak gelap bilik sukan itu, dia mengintai sedikit dan tiada apa di dalamnya kecuali alat-alat sukan

"Ok, jom masuk" Harraz membuka pintu itu dengan luasnya. Tiba-tiba tangan dia di tarik masuk oleh seseorang

"HARRAZ!"

Yaya, Ying dan Bella pergi ke pintu bilik sukan untuk selamatkan Harraz tetapi rupanya dia selamat kerana orang yang tarik dia masuk tadi adalah Gopal. Mereka gembira apabila dapat melihat kawan mereka selamat cuma Faye sahaja yang tiada di situ

"Aku ingatkan si Harraz kena tangkap dengan Fang atau Boboiboy tadi. Rupanya bukan tapi mana Faye?" tanya Bella sambil menutup pintu bilik itu "Kau seorang sahaja ke dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, aku seorang sahaja. Tadi lepas Ying kena serang, kita orang semua terpisah. Aku terus sorok dekat sini tapi aku tak tahu Faye pergi mana. Lama juga aku ada dekat sini sampailah aku dengar suara korang dekat luar. Aku takut kalau korang kena rasuk dengan hantu macam si Boboiboy tu, sebab tu aku tak buka pintu tadi. Masa Harraz buka pintu ni, aku sorok dekat belakang pintu. Aku tarik dia masuk sebab nak ketuk kepala dia tapi selamat korang tak kena rasuk"

"Hmm... bukan Boboiboy seorang sahaja yang kena rasuk maa.. tapi Fang pun kena juga maaa... " Ying mengintai sedikit di luar tingkap bilik itu "Hujan tak berhenti-henti lagi. Faye seorang sahaja kita belum jumpa. Dia mesti ada dekat-dekat sini juga"

"Tapi Ying.. aku risau kalau Faye kena tangkap dengan Boboiboy dan Fang pula. Manalah tahu dia orang berdua nak bawa Faye pergi jumpa kawan dia orang yang entah kita tak tahu siapa" Yaya semakin risau dengan keselamatan Faye. Lebih-lebih lagi mereka tidak tahu dimana Faye berada sekarang ini "Tapi kita tidak boleh duduk di sini sahaja. Lambat lanun, Boboiboy dan Fang mesti dapat jumpa kita nanti. Kita kena bergerak"

"Nak pergi ke mana? Lari dari sekolah?"

"Tak tahulah Harraz.. kalau kita lari keluar dalam keadaan hujan lebat macam ni, Faye macam mana pula nanti? Tak kan kita nak biarkan sahaja dia. Sudahlah dua ekor budak tu kena rasuk dengan hantu mana tah.. kalau rasuk dengan si Ratu Lily takpelah juga. Bolehlah kita pujuk Ratu Lily tu.. heheehe.. tapi aku rasa Ratu Lily tak kan rasuk Boboiboy sebab dia kan ada hati dekat Boboiboy. Adeh, rasa rindu pula nak tengok duo Lily tu bergaduh sakan" Bella bermundar-mandir di dalam bilik itu "Kita perlukan satu rancangan"

"Hmm... rancangan apa? Kalau aku, idea aku sorok dekat dalam bilik sukan ni ajelah" Gopal tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Tapi kalau rancangan pergi serang Boboiboy dan Fang, itu aku tak tahulah kalau berjaya ke tak"

"Serang dia orang?" bisik Harraz sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Hmm.. kita alihkan perhatian mereka"

"Eh, ok juga idea Harraz tu" kata Yaya "Kita serang Boboiboy dan Fang, sementara tu.. dua daripada kita pergi cari Faye. Lepas tu, kita lari keluar dari sekolah tapi korang ok ke dengan keadaan hujan dan kilat dekat luar tu?"

"Tak kan kau nak suruh kita cari payung pula" Gopal bersilang tangan di situ "Tapi dekat bilik guru selalunya ada payung.. hehehee.."

"Apa-apa ajelah Gopal, asalkan kita dapat cari Faye. Ok, sekarang ni... biar aku, Harraz dan Gopal pergi alihkan perhatian budak dua orang tu. Yaya dan Ying cari Faye. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat kita orang, Yaya dan Ying lari dulu dari sekolah. Bawa Faye sekali" Mereka semua angguk kepala sebagai tanda setuju dengan rancangan Bella "Semoga berjaya semua dan hati-hati"

"Kau pun hati-hati juga maa... Boboiboy dan Fang tu boleh dikatakan hebat juga kalau dalam bab berlawan"

"Terima kasih, Ying. Kita orang pergi dulu, korang keluar kemudian" Bella mengambil beberapa bola di dalam bakul trolley "Kita perlukan bola ini untuk serang budak dua orang itu"

Gopal dan Harraz tidak berkata apa, mereka hanya ikut arahan dari Bella sahaja. Beberapa bola sudah di ambil oleh mereka berdua. Bella melihat dua kawan lelakinya. Mereka berdua sudah bersiap sedia walaupun Harraz nampak sedikit ketakutan. Bella membuka pintu bilik itu dan dia terkejut melihat Faye di dalam genggaman Boboiboy dan Fang. Mulut Faye diikat dengan sehelai kain, manakala tangan kanan dia dipegang erat oleh Fang sendiri. Bola-bola yang di pegang oleh Bella tadi, terlepas dari tangan dia. Bola-bola itu bergolek ke arah sana sini

"Kenapa Bella?" tanya Yaya

"Faye kena tangkap dengan dia orang" Harraz jawab soalan Yaya tadi "Bella, kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok.. tapi kita sudah terlambat" Bella melangkah keluar dari bilik sukan itu. Wajah dia berubah menjadi marah "Wei hantu! Baik kau keluar dari badan kawan-kawan aku!"

"Bagaimana? nak tak keluar dari badan ni?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Hmm... rasa tak nak keluar pulak sebab badan budak ni memang sangat hebat. Aku tak pernah rasa kuat seperti ini.. heheee" Fang tergelak di situ tetapi gelakan dia seperti gelakan orang lain "Kalau kau nak kami keluar dari badan budak-budak ni, apa kata kita main game"

"Main game apa?" tanya Gopal "Kalau main game bola sepak bolehlah sebab si Fang tu bukannya reti sangat. Sepak bola pun tak reti" kata Gopal dengan bangganya "Bolehlah aku sebagai golkeeper yang terhandal"

"Main bola sepak buat apa.. baik kita main game lain" jawab Boboiboy dengan nada sinis dia "Apa kata kita main game yang perlukan berfikir. Kita main game seperti game Battleship. Salah satu daripada kita orang lawan dengan salah satu daripada kamu"

"Kalau kita menang, kau lepaskan kawan-kawan aku dan jangan cuba nak merasuk mereka lagi! Oh yea, jangan lupa sekali dengan pelajar-pelajar dan guru-guru kami yang korang sorokkan itu" kata Yaya dengan tegasnya "Kalau tidak, nahas korang nanti"

"Garang betul budak ni" Fang ketawa sedikit "Tapi untuk pengetahuan korang, pelajar-pelajar lain dan guru-guru korang, bukan kami yang hilangkan mereka.. hehehee.. kami hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk bermain-main di dalam dunia ini. Bukannya selalu kami dapat merasuk manusia-manusia di bumi ini"

"Jadi.. kamu ni siapa?" Ying ke depan sedikit "Korang berdua ni memang hantu ke?"

"Yea.. kami adalah hantu.. bukanlah hantu yang menakutkan tapi hantu yang suka mengacau orang. Sewaktu Ratu Lily ada dulu, dia selalu menghalau kami kerana kami cuba merasuk mana-mana manusia yang ada di sini. Dialah yang menjaga keselamatan pelajar-pelajar di sekolah ini" Boboiboy mula berjalan ke depan "Tapi sekarang dia sudah pun tiada. Jadi kami bebas untuk merasuk sesiapa sahaja tapi kalau kamu semua tidak dapat kalahkan kami, kawan-kawan kamu akan menjadi milik kita orang selama-lamanya. Roh dia akan keluar dari badan ini dan kami akan menjadi pemilik yang seterusnya.. hahahaaa!" Gelakan Boboiboy itu membuatkan bunyi-bunyi kilat berdentum di langit gelap

"Macam mana? Nak lawan ataupun tidak? Tak kalah ke?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil tersenyum bangga di situ "Kalau kami menang, jangan harap korang dapat kembalikan kawan korang.. hehehehee"

"Baiklah, kita akan lawan" balas Bella

"Bagus... tapi kawan kamu, kita orang akan pegang dia. Kalau kita orang menang, kawan kita yang lain pula akan rasuk kawan kau.. hehehee" kata Boboiboy di dalam suara lain. Suara dia berubah kepada orang lain. Ianya seperti suara seorang lelaki dewasa "Oh yea, kita akan berlawan di dalam dewan. Jumpa di sana nanti. Kami akan tunggu"

Boboiboy dan Fang terus beredar dari situ dengan Faye. Bella melihat Faye menoleh sedikit. Dia boleh nampak riak wajah Faye yang di dalam ketakutan itu. Yaya pegang bahu Bella dan lalu sesuatu

"Kita akan pastikan mereka akan kembali kepada kita. Jangan mengalah Bella"

* * *

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan juga Harraz, sudah pun berada di pintu utama dewan sekolah. Mereka melihat sebuah permainan gergasi terpapar di hadapan mereka. Papan permainan itu seperti Battleship. Ada sebuah penghadang besar di tengah-tengah papan permainan itu. Di bawahnya, ada beberapa nombor tersusun di setiap kotak-kotak kecil. Di setiap kotak tersebut mempunyai nombor 1 sehingga nombor 25. Permainan itu tidaklah sebesar dewan tetapi mereka boleh melihat pihak lawan mereka yang berada di hujung dewan, berdekatan dengan pentas. Faye telah diikat di kerusi dan telah diletakkan di tengah-tengah pentas

"Selamat datang wahai manusia-manusia sekalian"

"Dey, korang pun manusialah kecuali si Fang tu, dia tu alien"

"Tapi yang rasuk mereka adalah hantu" jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyuman itu bukan lagi senyuman dari Boboiboy tetapi ianya senyuman dari orang lain "Jadi korang sudah bersedia untuk berlawan dengan kami?"

"Kami sudah bersedia. Jagalah korang nanti, kita orang akan kalahkan kau" Bella tidak akan biarkan rakan-rakan dia dirasuk oleh hantu. Dia akan selamatkan mereka "Siapa diantara korang berdua akan bermain dengan kita orang nanti?"

"Mestilah aku" Boboiboy ke depan sedikit "Dari kumpulan kau pula, siapa?"

"Err.. kejap yea" Bella terus pusing kebelakang untuk berbincang dengan rakan-rakan dia sebentar. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya perhatikan mereka sahaja

"Wei, siapa nak yang main sekarang ni? Aku tak reti maaa.." kata Ying dengan nada suara yang agak perlahan

"Kita suruh Harraz" Yaya palingkan mukanya ke arah Harraz "Kau mesti handal dalam bab-bab permainan ni"

"Errr.. tapi aku handal dalam permainan catur sahaja.. kalau permainan yang tu, perlukan seseorang yang bijak untuk meneka nombor yang tepat" Harraz tersengih di situ. Dia takut kalau dia gagal sahaja nanti. Dia juga takut kalau kawan-kawan dia akan salahkan diri dia kerana gagal untuk dapatkan kawan-kawan dia balik. Dia tidak mahu hampakan mereka semua kerana dia sayangkan kawan-kawan dia

"Ehem.. jadi permainan ni memang sesuai untuk kau lah kan" Bella tersenyum lebar di situ sambil memandang ke arah Harraz "Kau kan bijak... hehehee.."

"Haiyaa.. jangan nak paksa dia sangat. Kita cabut nama sahajalah"

"Ha ah, betul juga cakap Ying tu" Lalu Yaya keluarkan sebuah buku nota kecil dan pen hitam dia dari poket baju kurung dia "Ok, aku akan tulis nama korang dekat setiap kertas. Lepas tu akan lipat kertas ini sehingga menjadi kecil"

Setiap helaian kertas itu mempunyai nama mereka. Yaya lipat setiap kertas itu supaya menjadi kecil dan tidak nampak nama mereka. Selepas itu, dia kutip lipatan-lipatan kertas itu dan lalu dia teraburkannya di atas lantai. Dia melihat kertas-kertas itu seketika dan lalu mengangkat sebuah lipatan kertas yang ada di tepi kaki dia sendiri. Dia buka lipatan itu dengan hatinya yang sudah berdebar-debar. Dia terkejut melihat nama siapakah yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu

"Nampaknya... aku yang kena" Yaya tunjuk kertas itu kepada kawan-kawan dia. Nama dia yang tertera di dalam kertas itu "Aku akan pastikan kita akan menang"

"Semoga berjaya, Yaya" Ying berikan kata-kata semangat kepada kawan baik dia "Lu jangan fikirkan sangat tentang kami. Fokuskan tentang permainan itu sahaja"

"Ok"

Yaya berjalan ke depan. Debaran di hatinya membuatkan Yaya rasa gelisah. Dia takut kalau Boboiboy ataupun hantu itu dapat kalahkan dia dengan sekelip mata sahaja. Dia sudah pun berada di depan papan permainan tersebut. Lalu dia terdengar suara Fang untuk berikan arahan

"Baiklah, kunci emas ini akan menjadi pengganti kapal di dalam permainan yang sebenarnya. Kamu berdua letak dimana sahaja di atas nombor yang kamu pilih dan pihak lawan akan meneka dimanakah kunci emas kamu berada dimana.. hehee.. mudah sahajakan peraturan dia" Fang tidak nampak dimanakah kunci emas Yaya berada di nombor mana kerana dia berdiri di belakang Boboiboy "Baiklah, sila angkat dan letak nombor yang kamu suka"

Yaya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kawan-kawan dia. Semuanya menyuruh Yaya memilih nombor yang berlainan. Ada yang suruh Yaya letak kunci emas itu di bahagian tepi dan ada juga yang suruh Yaya letak kunci itu di bahagian tengah. Yaya menjadi pening sedikit kerana dia tidak tahu mana satu dia hendak pilih. Boboiboy pula, dia sudah letak kunci emas dia di nombor 14. Yaya menarik nafas dan terus letak kunci emas dia di nombor 22. Permainan ini telah menjadi satu bebanan untuk dia. Hati dia mengatakan, dia tidak mahu gagal dan kecewakan hati kawan-kawan dia

"Yaya, yakinkan diri kau yang kau boleh lakukan" kata Harraz dari belakang "Kau jangan fikirkan sangat. Ikut kata hati kau" Lalu Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan angguk kepalanya kepada Harraz

"You can do it, Yaya" bisik Bella

"Ok, aku sudah bersedia" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Bagus, aku jalan dulu.. baru kau" Boboiboy memandang tajam ke arah Yaya. Senyuman dia sangat menakutkan sehingga membuatkan Yaya rasa seram sejuk "Nombor pertama aku adalah nombor 13"

"Salah" balas Yaya. Lalu nombor di petak 14 itu terus ada tanda X

"Hmmm..." Mereka tidak sedar bahawa setiap kali mereka salah, akan terjadi sesuatu seperti sekarang. Seekor hantu pocong keluar dari belakang Boboiboy. Ianya meloncat-loncat untuk menuju ke arah Yaya dan lain-lain "Heheheee... takut?" Boboiboy melihat Gopal sudah ketakutan. Ying terus peluk bahu Bella sambil sorok mukanya di belakang bahu kawan dia

"Aku tak takut.." kata Yaya dengan beraninya "Baiklah, giliran aku pula" Dia perhatikan papan permainan di depan dia. Nombor-nombor di petak itu membuat Yaya berfikir. Dia cuba fikirkan dimanakah kunci emas milik hantu yang telah merasuk Boboiboy

"Cepat.. sebelum hantu yang seterusnya keluar" kata Fang dengan sindiran dia

"Nombor 21" Sasaran Yaya amat jauh sekali dari sasaran yang sebenarnya

"Tekaan kau salah tapi kau akan tanggung akibatnya.. HAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy ketawa seperti orang gila di situ. Yaya rasa seperti kaki dia tidak bergerak, seperti ada gam di tapak kakinya. Yaya melihat kakinya dan selepas itu, dia pandang ke arah Boboiboy "Kenapa? Tak boleh gerak?"

"Wei! Apa lu sudah buat dekat kawan kita?" Ying tidak sanggup Yaya terseksa di situ "Takpe.. Yaya boleh kalahkan kamu berdua nanti!"

"Jangan risau, Ying. Aku akan pastikan kemenangan menjadi milik kita" Yaya tidak kisah dengan apa jua yang dia bakal hadapi, asalkan dia dapat kalahkan hantu-hantu itu "Sekarang giliran kau untuk meneka"

"Hehehee... nombor seterusnya adalah 15" Boboiboy tidak kisah kalau tekaan dia salah kerana dia tahu ada hantu lain akan bakal muncul sebentar lagi

"Salah" balas Yaya dengan tegasnya

Kali ini dua hantu budak perempuan kembar muncul. Kedua-kedua mereka berjalan sambil mengheretkan kaki sebelah. Salah satu kembar itu mempunyai mata sebelah berwarna merah. Mata itu mengeluarkan darah dan lalu ianya mengalir di pipi budak perempuan itu. Titisan-titisan darah itu jatuh di atas lantai. Pocong tadi sudah berhenti melompat. Ianya hanya berdiri kaku di belakang Boboiboy

"Dey, apasal hantu-hantu ni tak serang kita orang?" kata Gopal yang cuba beranikan diri

"Mereka hanya akan serang kamu sekiranya kawan kamu kalah di dalam permainan ini" jawab Fang "Selagi dia meneka nombor yang salah, makin bertambah hantu yang akan muncul nanti. Apakah hantu yang bakal muncul nanti selepas ini?... hehehe.. menarikkan permainan ini"

"Yaya, teruskan permainan ini.." Harraz tidak mahu kawan dia rasa risau dengan mereka

"Ok.. baiklah, seterusnya.." Yaya berfikir lagi. Dia dapat rasakan nombor itu berada jauh daripada nombor yang dia teka sebentar tadi "Aku pilih nombor 11"

"Jawapan yang..." Boboiboy tersenyum sinis di situ dan lalu dia bercakap lagi "Salah.. hehehee..."

Fang melihat tumit kedua belah kaki Yaya bertukar menjadi batu. Yaya agak terkejut dengan kejadian itu tetapi dia tenangkan hati dan pemikiran dia. Di dalam situasi begini, dia tidak boleh terlalu cemas. Kalau tidak, pemikiran dia akan bercelaru. Dia menarik nafas dan tunggu pergerakan hantu itu yang seterusnya

"Baiklah... nombor yang aku mahukan adalah nombor 9"

"Maaf, tekaan kau adalah salah" Yaya begitu yakin sangat, dia terus bersilang tangan

Tiba-tiba 3 hantu toyol hijau muncul di belakang Boboiboy. Ketiga-tiga hantu itu sudah berkumpul dengan hantu yang lain. Mata mereka semua pandang ke arah Yaya dan kawan-kawan dia. Mereka tidak berkelipkan mata. Gopal menggigil melihat salah seorang kembar itu sudah keluarkan kuku tajam. Ianya tidak sabar untuk menyerang mereka semua. Harraz cuba fikirkan nombor yang hantu itu letak kunci emas itu. Dia dapat rasakan bahawa kunci itu berada di bahagian bawah

"Tekaan aku pula adalah nombor 17"

"Salah" jawab Boboiboy dengan ringkasnya. Kaki Yaya menjadi batu sehingga ke paras lutut "Macam mana? Seronok tak dapat kaki batu? heheheee..."

"Yaya, abaikan sahaja si hantu tu. Tumpukan perhatian kau"

"Ok Bella" jawab Yaya sambil melihat kawan-kawan tersenyum lemah di belakang dia

"Hmmm... kau jangan terlalu yakin sangat. Sekarang giliran aku pula.. tekaan aku adalah nombor 8" Yaya tersenyum kecil apabila tekaan hantu itu adalah salah "Hmm.. maknanya tekaan aku salah tapi tak mengapa"

Kali ini muncul 4 hantu badut. Solekan di muka badut-badut itu amat menggerunkan sehingga membuatkan Gopal, Ying, Bella dan Harraz berundur sedikit. Mulut-mulut badut itu terbuka sedikit. Darah-darah hitam mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Gopal seperti mahu pengsan di situ. Dia terus menyorokkan diri di belakang Harraz sebagai pelindungan

"Nombor yang aku mahukan adalah nombor 12" Tekaan Yaya adalah salah. Kedua kaki Yaya dia menjadi batu keseluruhannya

Nombor itu semakin hampir dengan nombor yang ada kunci emas itu. Boboiboy tergelak kuat di situ. Hantu-hantu di belakang dia juga turut berikan gelakan yang menakutkan. Mereka cuba untuk menakutkan pihak lawan mereka. Lutut Gopal sudah semakin lemah kerana dewan itu dipenuhi dengan bunyi-bunyi suara hantu

"Aku pula untuk teka dimanakah kunci itu... hehehee.. nombor 25"

"Salah" Kali ini, 5 kepala hantu tanpa badan muncul. Hantu-hantu kepala itu tersenyum sehingga nampak taring mereka

"Yaya, kau ok ke?" tanya Ying yang penuh dengan kerisauan dia

"Aku ok.. jangan risau"

Yaya tidak menoleh kebelakang kerana dia tidak mahu rakan-rakan dia nampak mata dia sudah berkaca. Dia seperti hendak berputus asa tetapi dia kata kepada diri dia, yang dia boleh kalahkan hantu-hantu tersebut. Mata dia terpandang Faye yang ada di atas pentas. Faye cuba katakan sesuatu. Dia ingin memberitahu nombor yang sebenarnya tetapi Fang sudah nampak tindakan Faye sebentar tadi. Terus Faye berdiam diri

"Giliran aku pula..." Yaya diam seketika. Mata dia asyik pandang nombor-nombor di atas papan permainan itu "Nombor 3"

"HAHAHAHAAA! TEKAAN YANG SALAH!"

"Mengaku kalah ajelah wahai si gadis comel" kata Fang yang tersenyum bangga itu "Kau akan kalah dengan kami nanti"

"Tak! Aku tak kan mengaku kalah!" Yaya menggenggam tangannya. Tiba-tiba pinggang dia pula bertukar menjadi batu "Aku tak kan kalah dengan hantu.. aku tak nak kecewakan hati kawan-kawan aku dan aku akan selamatkan kawan-kawan aku daripada korang!"

"Begitu semangat sekali.. hehehee" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis lagi "Kau pilih nombor 3, aku pun pilih nombor 3 juga"

"Salah"

6 hantu bayang muncul. Hanya mata-mata merah sahaja yang ada pada hantu bayang itu. Hantu-hantu itu tidaklah begitu menakutkan tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang hantu bayang itu boleh lakukan nanti

"Dey, kawan si Fang ada dekat situlah"

"Wei, hantu bayang bukan kawan si rambut cacaklah" Ying tepuk kepala Gopal "Apalah lu ni.."

"DIAM!" Terus Gopal dan Ying terdiam kerana jeritan Boboiboy tadi "Giliran kau pula untuk teka"

Tiba-tiba mata Yaya melirik ke arah Fang kerana ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kawan lelaki dia. Fang yang sebenar cuba mengawal diri dia balik. Dia cuba untuk memberitahu nombor yang sebenarnya kepada Yaya tetapi dia harus lakukan secara senyap. Mulut dia mula mengatakan sesuatu. Yaya seperti tahu apa yang Fang cuba sampaikan. Selepas itu, hantu itu dapat mengawal diri Fang balik

"Aku rasa... kali ini aku nak nombor 14" Kali ini Yaya pula tersenyum sinis. Senyuman Boboiboy terus berubah. Dia begitu marah sekali kerana tekaan Yaya tadi adalah betul "Kenapa? Ada aku buat silap ke?"

"Kau... kau memang tak guna! AKU AKAN-"

Hantu itu tidak sempat untuk habiskan ayat dia, ianya sudah keluar dari badan Boboiboy. Begitu juga dengan Fang. Kedua-dua mereka sudah bebas daripada rasukan hantu. Secara tidak langsung, Boboiboy dan Fang rebah di atas lantai dewan. Mereka pengsan di situ. Hantu-hantu yang berkumpul di belakang Boboiboy tadi, sudah pun hilang. Kaki Yaya tidak lagi menjadi batu. Dia sudah kembali kepada yang asal. Permainan itu juga turut hilang bersama. Hujan di luar sudah pun berhenti. Cahaya matahari sudah kelihatan di sebalik awan-awan hitam. Bella terus naik ke pentas dewan untuk buka ikatan Bella

"BOBOIBOY! FANG!" Mereka berlari ke arah dua kawan lelaki mereka

"Dia orang ok ke?" tanya Harraz

"Jangan risau, dia orang pengsan sahaja" Yaya gembira kerana dia berjaya mengalahkan hantu tadi tapi ini adalah kerana dia dapat bantuan daripada Fang. Kalau bukan dari Fang, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti "Terima kasih, Fang" bisik Yaya di situ

"Korang semua ok ke?"

Datang satu suara yang mereka kenali. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz menoleh ke arah pintu dewan utama. Mereka terkejut melihat Emmy ada di situ

"Eh, kenapa Emmy ada dekat sini?" tanya Yaya

"Sebenarnya... tadi masa Emmy tengah cipta sesuatu, tiba-tiba ada petir sambar rumah Emmy. Lepas tu, computer dan ciptaan Emmy yang lain jadi tak betul. Semuanya menjadi kelam-kabut. Emmy langsung tak sedar dengan mesin game berfungsi dengan sendirinya. Lepas Emmy dah betulkan semuanya, baru Emmy perasan tentang mesin game tu. Korang semua terperangkap di alam game tapi pada masa yang sama, hantu-hantu pun turut keluar juga untuk bermain dengan korang"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebab Emmy punya mesinlah!" marah Gopal

"Ha ah, maaf semua.." Emmy tersengih di situ "Lagipun bukan salah Emmy. Petir tu tiba-tiba menyambar rumah Emmy"

"Takpe, kami maafkan" Ying rasa lega kerana semuanya sudah kembali kepada yang asal. Dia boleh lihat pelajar-pelajar lain sudah lalu lalang di luar dewan sekolah mereka "Hehehee... tapi rasa bestlah pula dengan pengembaraan kita tadi"

"Rasa best apanya.. sudahlah hantu tadi adalah hantu yang sebenarnya. Takut betul aku" mengeluh Gopal

Kawan-kawan dia berikan gelakan kecil kepada Gopal. Selepas itu, Gopal ikut bergelak ketawa bersama. Mereka tidak akan lupakan pengalaman mereka pada hari itu. Satu lagi pengalaman yang akan kekal di dalam ingatan mereka buat selama-lamanya

* * *

Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya dengan perasaan tenang. Dia dapat rehatkan diri dia daripada menjaga dua budak kecil iaitu Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil. Dia sudah mendapat seorang penggantinya iaitu Lily sendiri. Dia yang mengumpan Lily untuk datang ke sini dan jaga budak dua orang itu. Umpan dia kepada Lily adalah dia berikan sebotol air kepada Lily. Air itu dapat tukarkan Boboiboy kepada seekor kucing gebu. Lily dengan gembiranya, dia terus datang ke Pulau Rintis dan bersedia untuk menjadi pengasuh kepada dua budak comel itu

"LILY!"

"YEA ABANG KAIZO!" Muncul Lily di kerusi sofa. Dia siap berikan tabik kepada Kaizo

"Pergi periksa apa budak dua orang tu buat dalam bilik"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Lily terus masuk ke dalam bilik. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil sedang bermain-main dengan lego. Mereka sedang menghasilkan sebuah bandar yang seakan-akan seperti bandar Pulau Rintis "Hehehee.. main elok-elok yea, Lily buatkan korang biskut tapi bukan biskut chocolate!"

"LILY!"

"YEA ABANG KAIZO!"

"Apa budak dua orang tu sedang lakukan"

"Anak-anak abang Kaizo sedang main dengan lego"

"Anak aku?" Kaizo pandang ke arah Lily dengan muka bengis dia "Kau ingat aku ni sudah kahwin ke?"

"Errr... tapi rambut dia orang macam abang Kaizo.. heheheee! Sesuai sangat jadi anak-anak abang Kaizo! Hehehee" Lily tergelak-gelak di situ. Sambil dia gelak, sambil itu dia masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sambung buat biskut

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni.. sabar Kaizo, sabar... minum teh hijau kau dan ketenangan akan datang nanti" kata Kaizo kepada diri dia "Tapi kalau aku ada anak, agaknya aku boleh menjadi seorang ayah yang baik? Hmmm..."

Kaizo terus bayangkan diri dia menjadi seorang ayah tetapi dia tidak pula bayangkan siapa yang akan menjadi isteri dan juga seorang ibu kepada anak-anak dia nanti. Lalu dia buangkan bayangan dia tadi. Dia minum sedikit air hijaunya dengan wajahnya yang sangat tenang

"Ketenangan"

* * *

 **Macam mana dengan chapter ini? ok tak? heheee**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Nana - Author suka tulis tentang adik beradik alien tu.. bagi author, dia orang tu nampak sweet sangat! hehehee.. rasa macam nak aje peluk Kaizo dan Fang xD**

 **bungaellisya - Terima kasih! heheehe... teruskan membaca fanfic author :3**

 **Lily - Tiba-tiba author bayangkan Lily jadi ulat beluncas.. ahakzz xD sebenarnya, author terbayangkan suasana taman pari-pari tu macam dekat dalam movie Trolls :3 hehehee.. tapi adalah juga author bayangkan macam dalam cerita tinkerbell.. masa author beli plushie itik tu, author dalam hati nak beli plushie penguin sekali tapi takpelah.. beli satu dulu xD penguin beli lain kali.. itu pun kalau plushie penguin tu ada jual lagi dekat kedai Kaison tu.. plushie itik ni, setiap malam author peluk dia.. ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! heheheee...**

 **-Sayonara-**


	99. Adik Ku Seekor Kucing

**Hai Hai semua! Apa khabar? semua sihat?**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :) kali ini chapter yang simple sahaja**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Adik ku Seekor Kucing**

Gelak ketawa dari para remaja, membangkitkan suasana kedai Tok Aba menjadi ceria. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily sedang berborak dengan mesranya di situ. Tok Aba suka melihat mereka berbual dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing. Mereka seperti tiada masalah pada ketika itu tetapi sebenarnya, masalah-masalah yang mereka hadapi, masih lagi ada di hati mereka. Cuma pada ketika itu, mereka lupakan tentang masalah mereka buat seketika kerana ingin bersama dengan rakan-rakan mereka

"BBB-CHAN!"

"Err.. Lily nak apa?" Boboiboy tersengih sambil melihat Lily yang sudah bersemangat di situ

"Lily... Lily.. Lily nak bagi Boboiboy air ni" Lily tersipu malu di situ. Tangan dia sudah menghulurkan sebotol air formula yang Kaizo berikan kepada dia pada hari itu "Minumlah air ni.." Dia pejamkan matanya dan buat-buat malu kerana dia mahu diri dia nampak comel di mata Boboiboy

"Err.. terima kasih, Lily" Tangan Boboiboy sudah mencapai botol air itu tetapi tangan dia ditepis oleh seseorang iaitu Fang "Wei, wei.. apasal kau ambik air tu?" Botol air itu sudah diambil oleh Fang

"Hehehee.. sebab aku nak kenakan si pelik ni" Fang membuka penutup botol itu dan terus dia minum tanpa rasa curiga. Dia tidak tahu apa air itu akan buat kepada diri dia nanti "Sedap juga air ni.. mana kau dapat air ni?"

"Lily dapat dari si abang Kaizo yang serba hot tetapi hati ku tetap kepada pipi tembam iaitu Boboiboy ku!" Lily celikkan mata dia untuk melihat Boboiboy dia tetapi mata dia sudah membulat besar kerana ada seekor kucing montel berwarna ungu di kaki dia "COMELNYA!"

"Wei! Apasal kau tengok aku macam tu?"

"Kucing ni apasal garang sangat?" Bella belai kepala berbulu itu "Comel betul bila dia garang"

"Wei! Janganlah sentuh kepala aku!" marah Fang lagi

"Haiyaaa.. lu tak perasan ke, diri lu tu sudah bertukar menjadi kucing maa"

"ERK?!" Fang terkejut seketika. Dia melihat badan dia yang sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing berwarna ungu "APASAL AKU JADI KUCING NI? INI MESTI KERJA SI ADUDU TU!"

"Bukanlah.." jawab Boboiboy "Ini sebab kau pergi minum yang sepatutnya aku yang kena minum.. hehee.. inilah akibatnya"

"Jadi.. kucing ni bukan BBB-CHAN? Patutlah suara dia macam landak" Lily melihat Boboiboy sudah tersengih lagi. Selepas itu dia melihat kucing bermasam muka itu tetapi tetap nampak comel. Lalu dia menangis di bahu Faye "UWAAAA! BARU NAK PELUK KUCING COMEL BOBOIBOY TAPI DAPAT SI LANDAK PULAK"

"Janganlah menangis Lily, sepupu aku jadi kucing pun, dia tetap comel macam Boboiboy"

"Comel?" Lily angkat kepala dia untuk melihat kucing ungu itu "Ini comel? Hahahaaaaa! Kalau comel macam Rizu, bolehlah juga.. landak comel memang tetap tak comel.. hahahaa- ADOI!"

"RASAKAN CAKARAN DARI AKU!" Fang sudah angkat tangan berbulu dia untuk mencakar kaki Lily lagi sekali "Jaga kau wahai si pelik!"

"Hmm.. macam-macam betul korang ni" Yaya gelengkan kepala dia sambil melihat gelagat Fang dan Lily. Dia tiba-tiba terbayangkan kalau Fang dan Lily adalah adik beradik. Mesti setiap hari ada agenda yang menarik akan berlaku. Dia tersenyum seorang diri di situ

"Kenapa kakak Yaya tiba-tiba senyum seorang diri? Ada sesuatu yang menarik ke?"

"Eh.. Rizu rupanya" Yaya belai kepala Rizu "Takdelah, akak terbayangkan kalau Fang dan Lily adalah adik beradik.. hehehee.. mesti kelakar"

"Ohhhh... kalau dia orang jadi adik beradik, mesti abang Kaizo akan pening kepala dan Pizu pula, akan jadi ADIK KEPADA MEREKA BERTIGA! YEAHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba mata Rizu bersinar-sinar apabila ternampak seekor kucing montel sedang cuba hendak mencakar kaki Lily lagi sekali "COMELNYA KUCING TU!"

"RIZU! MY BABY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!" Kucing itu berlari dengan gembiranya untuk pergi memeluk Rizu

"Eh, kucing ni boleh bercakap?" Rizu rasa pelik dengan kucing ungu itu tetapi dia rasa gembira apabila kaki dia dipeluk oleh kucing tersebut "Kalau Pizu bela kucing ni boleh ke?"

"Boleh aje, Rizu.. pastikan Rizu kurung kucing ni, jangan bagi dia keluar. Kalau tidak, dia akan huru-harakan keadaan.. hehehee" Bella tergelak sinis. Wajah dia terus berubah menjadi nakal "Kalau boleh, namakan kucing ni dengan nama ayu-ayu sikit.. macam Fely ke.. hehee"

"Wei Bella! Baik kau senyap sebelum aku gigit kaki kau"

"Kenapa kucing ni garang sangat?" Rizu angkat kucing itu. Mata mereka berdua bertentangan. Bibir masing-masing sudah tersenyum sedikit dan terus Rizu peluk kucing itu sepuas hati "Pizu suka kucing! Donut, Lobak dan Merah dekat rumah, dia orang dah besar tapi sangat nakal. Semalam dia orang pergi curi ikan goreng dekat dapur.. hehee.. selamat dia orang tak kena marah. Lepas tu kakak Hani terpaksa goreng balik ikan goreng. Kakak Hani tu orang gaji dekat rumah Pizu. Dia masak sedap sampai kucing-kucing Pizu pun suka curi-curi makan yang kakak Hani masakan tapi kakak Hani tak pernah nak marah kucing Pizu. Dia pun selalu mandikan kucing-kucing Pizu. Kakak Hani tu sebenarnya suka kucing juga, macam Pizu! Kadang-kadang Donut, Lodak dan Merah suka tidur dekat bilik kakak Hani. Kadang-kadang dia orang tidur dekat bilik ibu sebab katil ibu best sangat! Besar dan lembut. Pizu pun suka tidur dekat katil ibu. Boleh guling-guling sampai Pizu tertidur!"

"Err.. Rizu.. panjang lagi cerita Rizu?" tanya Fang di dalam dakapan Rizu lagi

"Kenapa? Kucing nak Pizu bagikan makanan ke? Kucing lapar yea!"

"Meh abang Gopal tukarkan cekodok ni jadi makanan kucing! TUKARAN MAKANAN KUCING!" Cekodok yang ada di atas kaunter kedai, bertukar menjadi makanan kucing. Fang dapat bau biskut-biskut kucing tersebut. Lalu dia melompat keluar dari pelukan Rizu tadi "Hehehee.. makan yea kucing ungu.." Gopal suka pula melihat Fang menjadi kucing

"Gopal! Apasal kamu tukarkan makanan ni jadi makanan kucing? Pergilah beli makanan kucing"

"Ala Tok Aba, bukannya selalu pun saya tukar makanan Tok Aba jadi makanan lain" Gopal tersengih di situ kerana dia memang selalu buat begitu tetapi secara senyap "Nanti-nanti, saya tukarkanlah balik makanan tu kalau si kucing ni tak habis makan"

"Yelah tu Gopal.. kau bukannya nak tukarkan balik tapi mesti kau pergi makan makanan tu nanti" kata Boboiboy sambil gelengkan kepala dia "Lily, kau takde ke air untuk ubahkan Fang ni balik?"

"Itu abang Fang ke?" Rizu mengusap kepala kucing yang sedang makan itu "Patutlah Pizu tak nampak abang Fang dekat sini. Rupanya abang Fang jadi kucing! Pizu suka!"

"Hehehee.. kalau Rizu suka, kakak Lily tak kan minta air dekat abang Kaizo untuk pulihkan adik dia... HAHAAAA! Landak akan menjadi kucing buat selama-lamanya"

"Apasal aku tengok Lily ni macam Adudu yea" bisik Yaya sambil bersilang tangan "Mungkin cara dia cakap macam Adudu kot"

"Mungkin juga tapi kalau si rambut cacak ni jadi kucing selama-lamanya.. hehehee.. mesti lawak tengok kucing mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Mengamuk tak tentu pasal?" Bella terus tersenyum sinis. Ying menepuk dahi dia kerana berikan idea nakal kepada kawan-kawan dia "Bolehlah aku kerjakan si kucing ni tapi bukan untuk seksa dialah. Kita buat giliran untuk menjaga kucing ini.. heheee!"

"Err... kau tak takut ke nanti kalau abang Kaizo cari adik dia nanti?" tanya Faye

"Tak payah. Biarkan aje" balas Fang sambil kunyah biskut kucing itu "Aku nak tengok abang aku kejar si Bella ni sebab buli aku.. hehehee.. biar puas hat aku nanti!"

"Korang berdua ni, memang suka sangat cari pasal sesama sendiri"

"Tahu takpe Yaya. Bila nak insaf tu, entah bila" Boboiboy belai bulu-bulu badan kucing ungu itu "Kalau tak cari pasal, memang tak sah korang berdua ni tapi bila korang berdua buat baik, memang nampak macam best friend pulak"

"Dah kata best friend, jadi kita orang tak kisah pun kalau dia nak kenakan aku. Nanti aku kenakan dia balik" Fang makan lagi makanan biskut itu. Lalu dia sambung bercakap sambil kunyah makanan dia "Macam aku dan kau dulu-dulu. Aku kan suka kenakan kau tapi lama-lama, kita jad kawan baik, betul tak?"

"Betul memang betul tapi aku tak pernah nak balas dendam. Kau dan Bella, suka sangat nak balas dendam macam tahun lepas"

"Oh.. Pizu ingat kejadian itu. Pizu siap suruh abang Paizo berikan latihan tempur dekat Pizu lagi" Rizu angguk kepalanya sambil makan makanan kucing sekali "First time Pizu kena latihan tempur, Pizu rasa sangat seronok! Pizu terus bersemangat tapi abang Paizo tak bagi Pizu buat benda yang berat-berat. Dia takut Pizu sakit pula nanti tapi Pizu rasa sedih bila orang lain layan Pizu ni macam orang sakit. Pizu tahu Pizu sakit tapi kadang-kadang Pizu pun nak merasai juga. Sekali pun takpe tapi jangan melampau sangat sampai Pizu jatuh sakit. Agaknya abang Paizo buat begitu sebab tak nak Pizu jatuh sakit dan masuk hospital kot. Abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna selalu jaga Pizu dengan baik. Bagi Pizu, dia orang tu macam ibu bapa angkat Pizu.. hehehee! Tapi Pizu tetap sayangkan ibu! Pizu dan ibu selamanya! Macam Pizu dan abang Fang selamanya! Kalau Pizu tak kenal abang Fang, tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi dekat diri Pizu nanti. Pizu sayang abang Fang sebab abang Fang adalah abang yang terbaik!"

"Abang pun sayangkan Rizu juga" Fang geselkan kepala berbulu dia di tangan Rizu. Kawan-kawan mereka rasa sangat terharu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Faye siap tangkap gambar lagi untuk sebagai kenangan mereka berdua "Tapi abang nak jadi diri abang balik! WEI PELIK! KAU TUKARKAN AKU BALIK!"

"Tak nak" Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada kucing itu

"Kau nak kena cakar lagi ke?" Fang sudah angkat tangan dia dan keluarkan kuku tajam dia "Kau nak aku cakar seluruh tangan kau atau kaki kau atau kedua-duanya sekali?"

"Adeh.. sudah-sudahlah tu Fang. Asyik nak panas baran aje kerja kamu. Rizu pergi bawa balik abang kesayangan kamu ni" tegur Tok Aba sambil berikan sebuah bungkusan cekodok chocolate kepada Rizu "Jangan lupa pulihkan Fang ni"

"Baik Tok Aba!" kata Rizu. Dia ambil bungkusan cekodok itu dan selepas itu dia peluk kucing ungu itu dengan di dadanya "Pizu pergi dulu!"

"Jalan elok-elok, Rizu!"

"Baik kakak Yaya!" Rizu melambai ke arah mereka dengan senyuman manis dia

"Hehehee.. mesti abang Kaizo terkejut sebab adik dia jadi kucing" Ying terus terbayangkan wajah Kaizo yang serius itu berubah menjadi bengis. Selepas itu dia bayangkan Kaizo pergi mencari dalang yang telah tukarkan adik dia menjadi seekor kucing. Mata dia melirik ke arah Lily "Haiyaaa.. habislah Lily lepas ni"

Mereka yang lain juga dapat bayangkan apa yang Ying fikirkan tadi. Semuanya pandang ke arah Lily yang sedang menghirup air Ice Blended Chocolate dia. Masing-masing sudah gelengkan kepala dan rasa simpati apa yang bakal di timpa oleh Lily nanti

* * *

"Abang Fang, abang Fang..."

"Yea Rizu"

"Abang Fang suka tak jadi kucing?" tanya Rizu sambil berjalan menuju ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Dia masih lagi memeluk Fang di dadanya "Pizu pernah jadi kucing sebab Idoli yang tukarkan Pizu dan Pizu rasa seronok pulak!"

"Oklah tu.. tapi abang sebenarnya naik rimas pula sebab asyik jadi haiwan. Kalau bukan kucing, mesti jadi arnab. Apasal tak jadi singa macam abang aku tu. Asyik asyik arnab, asyik arnab, mana abang tak mengamuk"

"Hehehee.. kasihan abang Fang tapi abang Fang tetap comel walaupun jadi arnab. Pizu sebenarnya suka lihat abang jadi arnab sebab Pizu boleh peluk abang Fang yang putih gebu tu.. hehehehe.. lepas tu Pizu boleh ikat ribbon pink dekat telinga abang Fang yang panjang tu.. comel sangat sangat!"

"Rizu memang sukakan binatang yea"

"Ha ah, Pizu suka tengok haiwan! Tapi haiwan kegemaran Pizu sudah tentu penguin dan kucing! Tapi malangnya, Pizu tak boleh nak bela penguin"

"Tapi Rizu kan ada banyak plushie penguin dekat rumah"

"Memang banyak! Hehehee.. plushie landak pun ada" Rizu belok ke kiri. Mereka semakin hampir dengan kawasan perumahan Fang dan Kaizo "Lepas ni Pizu nak cari plushie itik pulak! Pizu nak plushie itik yang baru"

"Hmm.. macam-macam betul Rizu ni. Apa jadi dengan koleksi patung anime, Rizu?"

"Ibu tak bagi Pizu kumpul dah.. jadi Pizu kumpul ajelah plushie haiwan" Rizu jawab soalan itu dengan perasaan sedih dia "Pizu bagi dekat kawan baik Pizu. Dia yang tolong jagakan koleksi anime Pizu. Abang Fang pula, masih kumpul novel detektif ke? atau abang Fang sudah tukar ke genre lain?"

"Hmm.. macam mana abang nak kumpul novel detektif atau novel genre lain, abang tak cukup duit sebab abang Paizo kamu tu, kedekut! Kalau dia yang jadi kucing, sudah lama abang akan buli dia sepuas-puasnya!" Aura-aura gelap sudah timbul di tubuh badan Fang. Dia sudah dapat bayangkan dia mahu kurung abang dia di dalam sangkar kucing dan tiap-tiap hari dia akan sumbat makanan kucing di dalam mulut abang dia "HAHAHAAHAAA!"

"Abang Fang ni, nanti abang Paizo buli abang balik. Mungkin lebih dasyat daripada apa yang abang Fang bayangkan"

"Takpe, abang tak kisah pun. Dia buli abang sebab dia sayangkan abang! Hehehehe"

Fang suka pula diri dia berada di dalam dakapan Rizu. Dia tidak perlu berjalan seperti kucing. Dia lalu bermanja-manja di dalam dakapan itu. Rizu ketawa kecil melihat gelagat kucing itu. Semasa mereka sedang gelak ketawa, Probe dan Adudu muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Rizu berhenti berjalan. Lalu dia berundur sedikit demi sedikit

"Encik bos, saya ada nampak kucing ungulah"

"Aku tahu, aku sendiri pun nampak" Adudu tersenyum sinis sambil matanya memandang ke arah kucing ungu itu "Hehehee... warna kucing tu sangat unik. Aku sudah tahu siapakah kucing itu tersebut"

"Siapa encik bos? Adik saya ke? Yelah, saya pun warna ungu juga, sama warna dengan kucing tu"

"WEI! BILA MASA AKU ADIK KAU HAH!" menjerit Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Alaaa.. baru nak adik seorang adik robot.. kecewa hati hamba" Probe berpura-pura menangis di situ. Terus kepala dia kena ketuk dengan encik bos dia dengan cawan tin besi "ADOI! ADOI! AMPUN ENCIK BOS! SAYA TAK BERSALAH!"

"Salah ke tak salah ke, aku tetap nak ketuk kepala kau!"

"Adeh adeh! Jangan encik bos! Kitakan nak tangkap kucing ungu tu" Adudu berhenti ketuk kepala robot kesayangan dia "Aduhh.. sakit kepala ku ini"

"Rizu.. lari sekarang juga sebelum dia orang dapat tangkap kita orang" bisik Fang "Abang Fang tengah takde kuasa sekarang ni"

"Ok" Rizu undur dan terus dia lari dari situ

"KEJAR MEREKA PROBE!" Adudu dan Probe terus mengejar Rizu yang tidak kuat berlari itu "TANGKAP KUCING UNGU TU! AKU NAK BUATKAN DIA JADI TEMBUSAN.. HAHAHAA!"

Rizu tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia hanya tumpukan dimana dia perlu bersorok kerana kaki dia sudah menjadi lemah. Pernafasan dia semakin lama semakin perlahan. Dia sudah tidak larat untuk berlari lagi. Dia tidak mahu berhenti di situ sahaja kerana dia tidak mahu kucing ungu itu dirampas oleh Adudu dan Probe. Lalu Rizu belok ke arah kanan. Perjalanan mereka sudah jauh dari kawasan perumahan Fang dan Kaizo. Tiba-tiba Rizu berhenti berlari dan sorok di belakang sebuah kotak besar yang terdapat di tepi tong sampah. Dia duduk mencangkung di situ sehingga Adudu dan Probe sudah berada jauh daripada dia dan Fang

"Rizu ok ke?"

"Pizu.. Pizu... Pizu... rasa... macam nak.. pengsan" Fang telah di lepaskan dari dakapan Rizu tadi. Dia tidak sanggup melihat muka Rizu yang sudah pucat itu "Pizu.. nak.. air"

"Rizu rehat ok, abang pergi cari air" Rizu terus gelengkan kepala "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Jangan.. tinggalkan.. Pizu"

"Ok, abang tak kan tinggalkan Rizu. Mana cekodok yang Tok Aba bagi tadi?"

"Bungkusan cekodok tu terlepas dari tangan Pizu semasa Pizu tengah lari.. maafkan Pizu" Rizu mengesat air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar "Tak dapat kita nak makan sama-sama nanti.."

"Rizu jangan menangis" Fang geselkan badan berbulu dia di kaki Rizu. Dia mahu Rizu tenangkan diri dan jangan menangis kerana itu semua bukannya salah Rizu. Dia rasa geram pula apabila Adudu dan Probe mengejar mereka tadi. Fang rasa hendak belasah robot dan alien kepala kotak itu "Jagalah dia orang nanti. Buat Rizu menangis.. grrr..."

"Hehehee... abang Fang nampak comel bila marah" Rizu belai kepala kucing itu "Abang Fang selalu ceriakan hati Pizu bila Pizu tengah sedih"

"Sebab abang sayang Rizu macam adik sendiri. Rizu dah ok?" Rizu angguk kepala dia "Kalau macam tu, jom kita pergi ke taman permainan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah"

"Tapi abang Fang macam mana? Tak kan nak jadi kucing"

"Takpe.. abang jadi kucing pun, abang tetap boleh main dengan Rizu"

"Betul tu!" Rizu bangunkan diri dia. Lalu dia angkat kucing ungu itu dan dia peluk kucing itu di dadanya "Probe dan Adudu takde dah kan? Pizu tak nak kena kejar dengan dia orang lagi"

"Dia orang takde dah kot tapi kalau dia orang kejar lagi, Rizu cepat-cepat hubungi abang Kaizo"

"OK! Jom pergi ke taman permainan!"

Fang gembira apabila melihat Rizu sudah kembali ceria. Rizu terus berceloteh di sepanjang perjalananan mereka ke taman permainan. Fang hanya mampu tersenyum di situ sambil menahan matanya supaya tidak tertidur di dalam pelukan Rizu. Dia tidak mahu buat hati Rizu kecewa atau kembali bersedihan. Kalaulah dia ada seorang adik, mungkin adik dia seperti Rizu juga. Dia terbayangkan ibu bapa dia masih lagi ada dan tinggal di bumi. Ibu bapa dia berikan kasih sayang kepada mereka sama rata dan Kaizo sentiasa bermanja-manja dengan adik-adik dia. Kalau angan-angan itu menjadi kenyataan, mungkin dia akan lebih bahagia sekarang ini tetapi mustahil perkara begitu akan berlaku. Dia harus sedar, tidak semuanya indah belaka tetapi setiap perkara yang berlaku, mesti ada hikmahnya. Dia sudah cukup gembira dan bahagia apabila abang dia tinggal bersama dia di bumi

"Abang Fang, abang Fang.. kita sudah sampai"

Fang terus sedarkan diri dia. Mereka sudah pun berada di tepi taman permainan. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan gelagat kanak-kanak kecil yang sedang berseronok bermain di situ. Teriakan anak-anak kecil di taman itu menimbulkan suasana yang ceria. Mereka bermain tanpa hiraukan rasa letih ataupun fikirkan tentang masalah-masalah dunia. Tiba-tiba mata Fang terpandang sesuatu iaitu abang dia sedang duduk berborak dengan Lynna. Wajah mereka berdua agak serius sekali. Fang mula fikirkan, apa yang mereka sedang berbincangkan itu

"Abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna ada dekat situ lah! Jom kita pergi dekat dia orang"

"Nanti dulu Rizu! Abang nak dengar apa yang dia orang bincangkan itu.. hehehee.." Fang ketawa sinis di situ. Aura kenakalan dia sudah timbul keluar "Rizu turunkan abang"

"Ok tapi Pizu takut nanti abang Fang kena hukum dari abang Kaizo"

"Jangan risau, abang tak takut pun dengan hukuman dia tu. Abang dah biasa pun" Rizu tidak membantah, dia terus turunkan kucing ungu itu "Rizu duduk jauh-jauh tapi jangan jauh sangat ok"

"Ok, tapi abang Fang hati-hati tau"

Fang terus berjalan dengan mata dia asyik perhatikan muka abang dia yang serius itu. Dia terbayangkan yang mereka berdua sedang bincangkan tentang hubungan mereka. Selepas itu dia terbayangkan mereka sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi pasangan kekasih. Fang terus tergelak nakal sambil fikirkan tentang itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat dia di bangku kerusi, dimana tempat Kaizo dan Lynna sedang duduk itu. Rizu hanya perhatikan dari jauh sahaja. Fang baru sahaja hendak mendengar berbualan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna, tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terdiam seketika. Kaizo perasan dengan seekor kucing ungu di situ. Mata dia terus berikan renungan tajam ke arah kucing itu

"Kenapa Kaizo?"

"Kucing ni.. dalam banyak-banyak kucing dekat planet, hanya satu sahaja yang warna unik seperti ini"

"Maksud kau?" Lynna melihat kucing itu sudah tersengih di kaki Kaizo "Pandai pula kucing ni tersengih"

"Ini sebab kucing ungu ni adalah adik aku! PANG! APASAL KAU TIBA-TIBA NAK MENGHENDAP AKU LAGI SEKALI? HARI TU KAU SUDAH PUAS MENGHENDAP AKU DEKAT SANA, DEKAT SINI PUN NAK MENGHENDAP LAGI! KAU TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE NAK BUAT? HARI TU JADI PARI-PARI, SEKARANG NI JADI KUCING PULAK. LEPAS NI NAK JADI APA PULAK? JADI LANDAK? ITIK? PENGUIN? ATAU SI PILI PILI SI KATAK PILI TU"

Terkejut Fang dengan nada suara garang dari abang dia. Bukan dia sahaja, kanak-kanak yang berada di dalam taman permainan itu, turut terkejut juga. Semuanya terdiam seketika. Ada yang menggigil ketakutan kerana takut dengan kegarangan Kaizo. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika. Fang sudah sembunyikan diri dia di bawah bangku itu dan Kaizo menarik adiknya keluar dari situ. Selepas itu, suasana kembali ceria. Kanak-kanak di situ sambung bermain dengan permainan mereka. Rizu berjalan ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna

"Abang!"

"Kau nak apa? Nak abang buli kau?" Fang berikan renungan maut dia kepada abangnya "Jangan nak pandang aku macam tu. Nanti aku kurung kau dalam sangkar kucing" Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya yang berbulu kucing itu. Lynna tergelak sekejap

"Hehehee... sempat lagi kau usap kepala dia tu" Lynna tersenyum di situ

"Hehehe.. bestnya" bisik Fang sambil menikmati belaian manja dari abang dia "Abang.. abang dengan kak Lynna sahaja ke dekat sini? Mana Idoli?"

"Abang Paizo tinggalkan Idoli seorang diri dekat rumah?" muncul Rizu dengan perasaan risau dia "Abang Paizo! Kenapa tinggalkan Idoli dekat rumah? Mesti dia tengah ketakutan sebab dia seorang sahaja yang ada"

"Hehehe.. Rizu, Idoli ada dekat sini. Dia tengah main dengan Shadow dan Pikachu dekat situ" ujar Lynna sambil tunjuk ke arah seekor anak kucing bermain dengan dua ekor kucing "Abang Kaizo tak kan biarkan dia bersendirian dekat rumah"

"Ohhh.. abang Paizo ni buat Pizu risau aje. Pizu nak pergi main dengan dia oranglah!" Rizu memanggil ketiga-tiga kucing itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dia. Idoli gembira apabila Rizu ada di situ

"Suka betul si Idoli bila Rizu ada" Lynna tersenyum melihat Rizu belai kepala seekor anak kucing iaitu Idoli

"Biasalah, dia orangkan kawan baik" kata Fang "Abang, masa kecik dulu-dulu.. kita best friend kan?"

"Yea, kita memang best friend pun.. kawan rapat sampai kau nak berkepit aje dengan aku. Naik rimas aku! Tapi disebabkan kau adik aku, aku tidak begitu kisah pun. Walaupun kau tidak begitu ingat, tapi aku ingat setiap saat kita bersama. Ibu dan ayah suka melihat kita main bersama, gelak ketawa bersama, buat nakal sama-sama dan tidur pun nak sama-sama. Kadang-kadang tu, ibu akan angkat kau dan baringkan kau dekat katil kau sendiri tapi ada juga, kau akan datang sendiri ke katil abang"

"Hehee.. sebab adik nak tidur dengan abang" Fang duduk di atas riba abang dia sambil melihat Rizu melayan tiga ekor kucing di padang taman permainan "Masa kita kecik-kecik, kita ada bela haiwan peliharaan tak?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo. Tangan dia mengusap kepala berbulu kucing ungu itu. Fang asyik keluarkan bunyi comel kucing kerana dia suka dibelai begitu "Tapi pernahlah juga kau meraung-raung sebab nak bela seekor arnab"

"Hehehee.. tak dapat nak bayangkan macam mana Fang meraung sekuat hati sebab nak bela seekor arnab" kata Lynna sambil melihat adik beradik alien itu

"Kalau kau nak tahu, dia meraung berguling-guling dekat atas lantai. Sampai pening kepala ibu dan ayah aku. Mereka terpaksa pujuk adik aku ni" Fang tiba-tiba tersengih di situ sebab malu dengan kelakuan dia semasa dia kecil lagi

"Dia orang pujuk macam mana?" tanya Lynna

"Dia orang terpaksa bawa si Pang ni ke zoo untuk melihat haiwan-haiwan dekat situ. Baru dia ok... si Pang ni siap bagi nama dekat setiap haiwan yang dia nampak"

"Patutlah semua haiwan yang dia nak, semuanya dia pergi berikan nama.. hehehee.. comel sungguh perangai si Fang ni" Lynna pula belai kepala berbulu Fang "Perangai yang sama dari kecik hingga sekarang"

"Hehehe.. oh yea, mana Picu? Kak Lynna tak bawa dia ke?"

"Picu ada tidur dekat dalam poket jaket kak Lynna ni" Lynna mengintai sedikit poket jaket dia yang berwarna putih itu. Picu masih lagi tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia tidak mahu menganggu makhluk hijau itu "Macam mana Fang boleh bertukar jadi kucing ni?"

"Ini semua sebab si pelik tu! Entah air apa dia bagi dekat Boboiboy, lepas tu adik terus minum"

"Ohhh! Jadi kau salahkan si pelik tu sebab minum air yang dia nak berikan kepada kawan baik kau tu! Siapa suruh kau minum! Terimalah hukuman kau menjadi seekor kucing ungu yang montel entah comel ke tak"

"ERK!" Di dalam hati Fang, niat dia hendak mencakar abang dia tetapi dia sabar dan tenangkan diri dia "Adik tetap nak salahkan si pelik tu! Entah dari mana dia dapat air tu. Lepas tu nak bagi dekat Boboiboy minum. Si pelik ni mesti dia pergi paksa Emmy buatkan atau dia suruh Adudu pergi buatkan. Nak kena si katak pili ni"

"Takdelah, abang yang berikan kepada dia" jawab Kaizo dengan selambernya

"ABANGGG! JADI INI SALAH ABANGLAH YEA! Abang yang bagi air dekat si katak pili tu! Sampai diri adik yang terkena!"

"Yang kau pergi minum air tu buat apa? Jadi salah kaulah! Nak salahkan abang pulak.. aku sekeh juga kepala dia ni" Kaizo tepuk-tepuk manja kepala kucing itu "Selamatlah kau tu kucing. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku sekeh kepala kau sepuas-puasnya!"

"Sekehlah kalau berani" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Nanti orang ingat abang seksa binatang pulak.. heheheee"

"Takpe, kau tunggulah bila kau sudah jadi diri kau balik. Aku akan sekeh kau!"

Lynna pening kepala kerana melihat adik beradik sedang bergaduh manja itu. Dia gelengkan kepala dan selepas itu, dia ketawa kecil kerana rasa kelakar pula melihat Kaizo bergaduh dengan seekor kucing. Nampak ianya sesuatu yang comel

"Sekehlah kepala adik puas-puas nanti" Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada abang dia

"Aku potong juga lidah tu nanti"

"Heheee.. abang tak kan berani buat sebab abang sayang adik! Betul tak?" Fang tersenyum lebar dengan mata dia yang sudah bersinar-sinar. Dia geselkan badan dia di tangan abang dia "Betul tak abang?" tanya Fang yang masih lagi menunggu jawapan dari abangnya

"Hmmm.. yea, memang betul pun. Kau nakal ke, baik ke, jahat ke, suka buat abang mengamuk ke, abang tetap sayangkan kau ni"

"Kak Lynna pun sayangkan adik tak?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Mestilah sayang" Tangan lembut Lynna belai kepala kucing ungu itu "Kalau akak tak sayang Fang, sudah lama akak tak datang ke sini.. heheee.. ini bila Fang boleh jadi diri balik?"

"Hmm.. kena suruh Emmy buat satu air khas untuk pulihkan diri adik ni. Adik tak naklah jadi kucing buat selama-lamanya" Fang menangis kecil di situ sambil kepala dia dibelai oleh abangnya "Kalau adik jadi kucing selama-lamanya, adakah abang akan terima adik seadanya?"

"Mestilah abang akan terima. Tak kan abang nak pergi buang kau pula. Lagipun abang sudah berjanji dengan ibu yang abang akan sentiasa melindungi adik"

"Adik rasa sangat terharu" Kaizo melihat mata kucing itu sudah berkaca. Terus kucing itu berdiri dan peluk badan Kaizo "Terima kasih abang kerana menerima adik seadanya"

"Kau ni... kau bukannya selama-lamanya jadi kucing pun. Berangan aje lebih"

"Manalah tahu, tiba-tiba ada orang nak buat movie seorang abang ada seorang adik tetapi adik dia adalah seekor kucing. MESTI MOVIE ITU AKAN MENJADI POPULAR DAN ADIK AKAN MENJADI POPULAR JUGA! POPULAR SELAMA-LAMANYA!"

"Budak ni.. tak habis-habis dengan popularity dia. Aku ketuk juga kepala dia" bisik Kaizo sambil berkerut-kerut dahi dia "Tapi kau tak sedar ke, bahawa abang lebih popular dari kau"

"Ingat adik tak sedar ke. Adik tahulah.. tapi adik akan rampas kedudukan abang itu... HAHAHAAAAA!"

"Hmm.. rampaslah, apa abang kisah"

"Tentang popularity pun nak berkira juga si Fang ni. Macam-macam betul tapikan Fang, kalau Fang nak pulih.. Fang kena tunggu Emmy balik"

"Dia pergi mana kak Lynna?" Fang melompat ke riba Lynna "Dia pergi holiday seorang diri ke?"

"Takdelah, dia pergi KL sebab ada sesuatu yang dia perlu buat. Jadi sekarang ni dia tumpang clubhouse akak.. tapi kasihanlah dekat Fang sebab kena tunggu Emmy balik baru boleh Fang pulih"

"Ja-jadi... adik kena jadi kucing dalam beberapa harilah ni? TIDAKKKKKKK!" Kucing ungu itu menangis di riba Lynna "Kak Lynna, pulihkanlah adik"

"Tak payah, biarkan dia jadi kucing" Kaizo terus angkat adiknya dari riba Lynna "Kerana ini adalah hukuman dia sebab pergi minum air dari si pelik tu. Dah tahu air tu bukan untuk kau, kau pergi minum sesuka hati pulak"

"Tapi.. kalau Boboiboy yang minum, mesti si pelik tu akan jadikan Boboiboy sebagai tembusan dekat rumah dia... menakutkan betul"

"Isk, tak baik Fang buruk sangka dengan Lily tu. Lily mesti suka dengan kucing gebu warna oren sebab tu dia nak tengok Boboiboy jadi kucing balik.. hehehe.. tapi Fang pula yang jadi kucing montel"

"Yelah kak Lynna, adik tak nak buruk sangka dengan si Pili Pili tu. Abang jom balik, adik lapar tapi... malam ni mesti abang yang kena masak sebab adikkan kucing.. hehehee.. habislah sesiapa yang jadi mangsa masakan abang aku"

Dahi Kaizo sudah berkerut-kerut kerana dia tahu masakan dia terlampau masin sangat tetapi dia tahu, adik dia akan makan masakan dia dengan rela hati ataupun terpaksa sebab mahu sejukkan hati dia. Kaizo sebenarnya tidak begitu kisah tetapi dia rasa terharu sedikit apabila adik dia sendiri sanggup habiskan masakan masin dia. Adik yang baik walaupun ada kenakalan pada diri Fang. Dia terlalu sayangkan adik dia dan tidak sanggup melihat adiknya pergi terlebih dahulu daripada dia. Tangan dia sedikit demi sedikit dia peluk kucing itu sambil belai badan kucing itu

"Kau nak jadi kucing selama-lamanya pun takpe, abang tetap sayangkan kau" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang melihat makanan yang diberikan oleh abang dia iaitu biskut kucing. Fang berikan renungan dia kepada abangnya yang sedang sibuk makan makanan sedap yang dibuat oleh Lynna iaitu sup lobak merah. Hati Fang mula berapi-api kerana tidak dapat makan sup lobak merah itu kerana abang dia kedekut. Idoli dan Faye makan burger salmon yang dibuat oleh Lynna juga. Bulu-bulu Fang terangkat naik kerana terlampau marah sangat tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja. Bunyi marah dia turut keluar dari mulut kucing itu

"Err.. Kaizo, aku rasa kau patut bagi sup lobak merah kau sedikit dekat adik kau"

"Hmm.. kucing ni boleh makan sup ke?"

"Ala, bagi ajelah Kaizo. Bukannya dia akan jadi apa-apa pun. Kasihan dia nak merasa sup lobak merah tu" pujuk Lynna kepada Kaizo "Lagipun dia tak nak makan biskut kucing tu"

"Entah abang ni, nak suruh adik makan makanan kucing pula.. abang tak rasa kasihan ke dengan adik?"

"Kalau abang bagi kau nanti kucing-kucing yang lain pun mesti nak juga. Kita kenalah bersikap adil supaya kucing lain tidak cemburu" Panas hati Fang dengan kata-kata abangnya "Jangan nak mengamuk, nanti aku kurung kau dekat dalam sangkar"

"Abang jahat!"

"Meh Idoli bagi burger salmon"

"Idoli juga yang baik" Fang melompat naik ke atas riba abang dia dan melibas-libas ekor dia di muka abangnya "Ambik ni!" Selepas itu dia melompat di atas riba Idoli

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" Kaizo terbatuk sedikit kerana bulu-bulu kucing tadi termasuk ke dalam mulut dia "Malam ini juga kau tidur dekat dalam sangkar!"

"Kaizo! Janganlah buat macam tu dekat adik kau! Kau ingat tak lagi tahun lepas, kau seksa dia sampai dia masuk hospital. Aku tak naklah kau seksa dia lagi"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah, dia bolehlah tidur dekat mana-mana yang dia suka" Hati Kaizo mula panas dengan teguran Lynna tadi. Mata dia asyik perhatikan Fang yang sedang disuapkan oleh Idoli

"Aku tegur kau sebab aku tak naklah kau terlampau kejam sangat dengan dia. Fang kan adik kau. Lagipun kau sudah berjanji dengan ibu kau untuk menjaga dia bukan untuk menyeksa dia" Lynna terdiam sebentar. Dia tundukkan kepala dia sedikit dan rasa bersalah "Maaf kalau aku tegur kau dan buat hati kau tersinggung. Aku tiada niat nak buat kau begitu"

"Takpe.. aku maafkan" Hati Kaizo terus berubah menjadi lembut balik "Kalau kau tak tegur aku, entah apa aku akan lakukan dekat si Pang ni" Tangan dia sudah belai kepala Fang yang sedang kunyah daging burger salmon itu "Pang, makanlah sup lobak merah abang ni"

"ERK?" Kepala Fang terangkat sedikit "Betul ke abang?"

"Betul, abang boleh ambik sup yang lain tapi kau kena kongsi dengan dua ekor kucing ni" Kaizo angkat Shadow dan Pikachu. Dia letak kedua kucing itu di atas meja. Fang melompat di atas meja "Makanlah korang semua"

"Terima kasih abang ku" Fang rasa sangat terharu. Dia hampir hendak menangis di situ "Kalau takde kak Lynna, sudah lama adik kena buli dengan abang ku yang terlajak ganas ni"

"Hehehehe.. Kapten Kaizo yang terlajak ganas" Lynna tersenyum sambil menghirup sup lobak merah dia dari sudu

"Kak Lynna suka ke dengan abang Kaizo yang serba ganas ni?" tanya Faye

"Hmmm.. entahlah"

"Kak Lynna mengaku ajelah yang kak Lynna suka dengan abang yang serba ganas macam singa tu" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "ABANG!"

"Korang ni, suka sangat nak menyibuk dalam hal-hal dia" marah Kaizo "Sudah! Habiskan makanan korang. Faye, nanti kemaskan meja ni"

"Baik abang Kaizo" jawab Faye secara perlahan

"Lepas ni kau nak balik rumah dah ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna

"Yelah, tak kan aku nak duduk dekat rumah kau lama-lama pula. Lagipun aku kenalah pergi tengok Emmy dekat sana. Aku tak naklah dia keseorangan pula nanti"

"Kak Lynna jangan lupa beritahu Emmy tentang diri adik yang sudah jadi kucing montel ni yea" Fang sambung balik menjilat-jilat sup lobak merah itu bersama Shadow dan Pikachu

"Tak, kak Lynna tak kan lupa"

"Kalau begitu, kita sambung perbincangan kita pada hari esok sahaja" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan tadi"

Mata Fang dan Faye pandang ke arah mereka berdua. Di dalam pemikiran mereka sudah tertanya-tanya, apakah yang mereka berdua sedang bincangkan? Adakah ianya berkaitan dengan misi Kaizo atau benda lain? Mungkin perbincangan mereka adalah sesuatu yang serius kerana Fang teringat pada siang tadi, wajah mereka berdua agak serius. Kaizo dan Lynna begitu rancak sekali tetapi setelah dia tiba di situ, terus mereka berhenti. Fang akan cuba untuk menyiasat apakah perkara yang mereka bincangkan

"Abang dan kak Lynna bincangkan tentang apa?"

"Abang tengah bincangkan untuk masukkan kau ke dalam sekolah asrama yang jauh daripada planet bumi. Sekolah itu dapat membentukkan diri kau! Jadi abang dan kak Lynna sedang dalam proses pemilihan sekolah mana yang sesuai untuk kau. Abang cadangkan sekolah asrama tentera angkasa lepas" Kaizo menjawab soalan adik dia dengan nada serius. Dia tidak gelak ataupun buat nada sinisnya

"ABANG! ABANG TIPU!" Fang keluarkan kuku cakar dia "Baik abang beritahu adik, apa yang abang dan kak Lynna bincangkan?"

"Itu pun kau nak tahu. Sibuk dalam hal orang! Tapi kalau orang lain sibuk dalam hal kau, kau marah mereka pula" Terus Fang tersengih. Kuku tajam dia sudah dimasukkan balik "Jangan nak tanya lagi apa yang abang dan kak Lynna bincangkan"

"Entah-entah tentang hubungan mereka" bisik Faye kepada Idoli

"Mungkin juga" jawab Idoli sambil angguk kepala dia "Tapi kalau dia orang tak beritahu pun, lama-lama nanti kita akan tahu juga.. heheheee"

"Betul tu... hehehee.. Idoli habiskan burger Idoli tu, lepas ni kita tengok movie sama-sama ok"

Faye sambung makan burger salmonnya bersama Idoli, sambil itu mereka menonton Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh lagi di meja makan. Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Sejam kemudian, Fang terus kena mandi oleh abang dia sendiri. Habis berbulu dia basah dan penuh dengan buih mandian kucing. Kaizo gosok-gosok badan kucing itu sehingga bersih. Fang rasa bahagia pula tetapi dia terpaksa menahan kesakitan kerana gosokan abang dia, memang amat ganas sekali

* * *

Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk masuk tidur. Dia perlu tidur awal kerana esok dia ingin bangun awal untuk jalankan latihan tempur di kapal angkasa dan juga dia perlu sambung bincangkan sesuatu dengan Lynna di kapal angkasa juga. Mereka telah menyimpan rahsia tentang sesuatu iaitu musuh lama mereka sudah kembali dan sekarang ini, musuh itu dalam perjalanan ke planet bumi. Musuh mereka adalah Lepus. Dia ingin membalas dendam kerana hancurkan rancangan dia untuk menakluk seluruh galaxy. Kaizo tidak mahu adik dia dan kawan-kawan adik dia terlibat kali ini. Biarlah mereka tidak perlu tahu tentang perkara ini

"Abang.." Kaizo menoleh pandangan dia di pintu bilik dia. Seekor kucing ungu ada di situ "Abang ok ke?"

"Abang ok.. kau tak tidur lagi?"

"Adik sebenarnya... nak tidur dekat katil abang boleh?"

"Hmmm... tidurlah" kata Kaizo sambil duduk di atas katil dia "Tapi kau jangan nak ganggu abang semasa abang tengah tidur"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Dia berjalan ke arah katil abangnya dan lalu melompat naik di atas katil tersebut "Abang tengah fikirkan tentang apa tadi?"

"Takde apa.. kau pergilah tidur. Abang pun nak masuk tidur dah"

"Adik nak tidur tepi abang boleh?"

"Boleh tapi kalau abang terlenyek kau, kau jangan marah pulak" Fang dan Kaizo tergelak sedikit "Selamat malam, Pang"

Kaizo baringkan kepala dia di atas bantal. Fang pula, baringkan diri dia di tepi badan abang dia. Fang dapat merasai kehangatan badan abangnya. Dia rasa selesa di situ. Mereka berdua pejamkan mata secara serentak. Tangan Kaizo mula belai badan Fang sehinggalah mereka berdua tertidur di atas katil itu. Faye dan Idoli menonton movie di bawah sambil makan popcorn. Fang dan Kaizo sudah dibuai mimpi yang sama. Mereka berdua mimpi yang mereka dapat meluangkan masa bersama ibu bapa mereka. Fang tersenyum di dalam tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Kaizo

1 jam selepas itu, Kaizo tidak sedar adiknya sudah berubah menjadi diri dia balik. Fang bukan lagi seekor kucing tetapi seorang manusia alien. Tanpa disedari oleh dia, Fang peluk belakang badan abangnya. Kaizo terjaga apabila badan dia di sentuh oleh seseorang. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang. Dia tersenyum kerana dapat melihat wajah adiknya. Kaizo selak sedikit rambut adiknya

"Selamat kembali, Pang"

Kaizo mahu mengangkat adiknya masuk ke dalam biliknya sendiri tetapi dia biarkan sahaja Fang tidur di situ. Dia selimutkan badan adiknya dan dia pula, sambung tidur balik pada malam itu. Air yang Fang minum siang tadi, ianya tidaklah mengekalkan seseorang menjadi kucing selama-lamanya. Kesannya hanyalah untuk beberapa jam sahaja dan air yang Kaizo berikan kepada Lily, adalah air formula yang dia telah lama milikinya. Dia tahu apa kesannya tetapi dia tidak guna. Kadang-kadang dia ada juga pemikiran nakalnya untuk menjadikan adik dia seekor kucing kalau adik dia buat hal tetapi dia lupakan sahaja niat itu

* * *

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Fatimah al-zahra - Hmmm... dulu-dulu dalam satu hari author boleh siapkan tapi sekarang ni, author banyak sangat kerja nak kena buat :( jadi terpaksalah siapkan sikit2 dulu...**

 **levy-chan - sama-sama :D kalau author idea untuk fanfic Faya, author akan tulis lagi~ teruskan membaca fanfic author!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	100. Cinta Bersegi-segi

**HALUUUU! Apa khabar semua? Author sihat di sini :) cuma sibuk ajelah.. hehehee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini.. dan terima kasih kerana berikan review :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cinta bersegi-segi**

"Abang, kenapa abang beli cadar tilam corak itik? Adakah abang ingin mengaku bahawa style rambut adalah style itik?"

"Bila masa abang beli cadar itik untuk aku. Cadar katil ni, aku belikan untuk kaulah!"

Hati Fang mula berapi-api dengan abang dia. Mata dia pandang ke arah abang dia yang berjalan di sebelah dia. Fang mula perasan pula, abang dia nampak kacak pula dengan pancaran cahaya sedang memacar di bahagian tepi abangnya. Agaknya, begitulah peminat-peminat abang dia melihat diri Kaizo yang serba kacak itu. Dia akui, abang dia memang kacak tetapi diri dia paling kacak dan bergaya sekali. Dia tersenyum bangga dengan diri dia. Kaizo mula perasan dengan adiknya senyum bersendirian di situ. Dia hanya angkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya. Mereka sudah sampai di lorong kawasan rumah dia. Dari jauh lagi, Kaizo boleh nampak sebuah banner besar tertera di depan rumahnya. Kaizo mempercepatkan langkah dia. Sampai sahaja di hadapan depan rumah dia, Kaizo terkejut dengan banner itu

"Sesi mencari bakal isteri Kapten Kaizo?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo "SIAPA PUNYA KERJA NI? PANG! INI KERJA KAU KE HAH? KAU NI SUDAH MELAMPAU!" Dia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan mula hendak mengamuk di situ

"Bila masa adik yang buat" Fang lalu di tepi abangnya sambil melihat banner tersebut "Lagipun adik sudah tahu siapakah bakal isteri abang nanti.. hehehehe"

"Kau jangan nak merapu sangat. Aku cantas kau nanti"

"Cantas lerr... tapi abang tak kan berani buat begitu.. hehehe" Fang tergelak sinis di situ. Dia dapat bayangkan beratus-ratus bakal gadis yang akan beratur di hadapan rumahnya "Heheheee... mesti ramai akan hadir ke sini nanti" bisik dia

"Kalau bukan kau yang buat, siapa?" Kaizo simpan pedang tenaganya "Jangan cakap si pelik tu pulak yang buat"

"Bukanlah encik Kapten Kaizo. Bukan si Fang ataupun si katak pili tu yang buat. Ini semuanya adalah kerja saya sendiri"

"JADI! KAULAH YANG BUAT BENDA MERAPU NI! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA! AKU JADIKAN KAU BESI BURUK, BARU KAU TAHU!" Menggigil Probe sambil sorokkan dirinya di belakang beberapa helaian kertas yang dia pegang itu "Kenapa kau buat begini? Apa alasan kau?"

"Se-sebenarnya.. saya.. saya.. saya cuba nak bantu encik bos saya"

"Wei, kau nak bantu dia apa? Bantu dia menjadi wedding planner ke? Adudu dah tukar pekerjaan ke?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia. Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia semula "Jadi kau buat semua ni sebab nak suruh abang aku kahwin cepat dan ambik korang sebagai wedding planner abang aku?"

"Bukan itu maksud saya" Probe betulkan suara dia sedikit "Saya membantu encik bos saya kerana saya rasa kasihan dengan dia. Setiap hari dia cuba keluarkan sebuah idea untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy dan juga Kapten Kaizo. Lalu saya telah mendapat satu idea yang bernas! Idea saya adalah untuk mencari bakal isteri kepada Kapten Kaizo, buat mereka jatuh cinta, kahwinkan dia orang, lepas tu mesti dia orang nak berhoneymoon dekat planet lain.. and then dapat anak, takde masa nak jadi kapten dah sebab sibuk jaga anak.. eheheee"

"Macam tak masuk akal aje idea kau ni" kata Fang

"Tak masuk akal ke? Walaupun idea saya memakan masa yang panjang tetapi saya yakin, idea saya akan berjaya juga"

"Aku rasa, idea kau akan gagal nanti... PEDANG TENAGA!" Probe terus terbang jauh sedikit daripada Kaizo "Mari sini kau, aku tak puas lagi untuk menghentam kepala besi kau tu"

"Eh, nanti dulu.. mana boleh hentam saya dulu sebab ramai pula yang hantar balik borang kelayakan menjadi isteri Kapten Kaizo ni" Probe sangat teruja melihat beberapa gadis hadir di situ untuk berikan borang kelayakan mereka yang sudah habis di isi "Ramai nak jadi isteri kepada Kapten Kaizo ni" Lalu kepala Probe di ketuk oleh Fang

"Wei, kau ingat abang aku ada hati dengan gadis-gadis ni semua"

"MESTILAH ADA!" jerit para gadis itu

"Diamlah korang" Fang bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia "Wei, korang tak kan dapat menawan hati abang aku tu. Hanya seorang sahaja yang dapat menawan hati dia iaitu kak Lynna... ehehehe"

"Tapi dia orang tu kawan sahajakan" kata seseorang yang Fang sangat mengenali suara itu

"Betul tu! Mereka hanyalah kawan sahaja tetapi mengikut kata Ratu Lily, impian aku akan tercapai tidak lama lagi. Maksudnya, mereka masih ada lagi peluang untuk bercinta dan terus ke alam perkahwinan! HAHAHAAAA!.. Eh.." Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat seorang gadis yang dia sangat kenal. Lalu dia menjerit di situ "WEI KATAK PILI! APASAL KAU APASAL TIBA-TIBA ADA DEKAT SINI? Kau pun tergolong dalam suku sakat untuk menjadi isteri abang aku ke?"

"Mana adalah! Lily ada dekat sini sebab nak hantar borang untuk menjadi calon bakal isteri kepada Boboiboy.. malunyaaaa!" Lily menutup mukanya dengan sehelai kertas. Muka dia menjadi merah seperti merah buah tomato "Tak dapat bayangkan macam mana kalau Boboiboy melamar diri Lily yang serba pelik ni. Mesti sungguh indah sekali" Mata dia bersinar-sinar sambil melihat keindahan langit pada hari itu

"Errr... tapi Lily sudah tersilap kaunter ni. Untuk menghantar borang kelayakan menjadi bakal isteri kepada Boboiboy, kenalah hantar dekat kaunter Tok Aba tapi tahulah borang itu akan di terima ataupun tidak"

"Hehehe.. takpe, Lily akan yakinkan Tok Aba untuk terima borang ini! Lily adalah Lily the awesome!"

"Lily the awesome konon" bisik Fang "Entah-entah kena reject terus dari Boboiboy.. HAHAHAHAA.. PADAN MUKA KAU!" Lily pijak kaki kiri Fang sekuat hati "ADOI!"

"Hahahaa.. rasakan teknik pijak kaki orang!" Lily pijak kaki kanan Fang pula "Lepas ni rasakan teknik libasan kertas Lily!"

"Oh! Kau main kasar yea.. RASAKAN GIGITAN BERBISA RIZU!"

"ERK?" Lily tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu di tepi dia. Rizu tersenyum lebar di situ dan selepas itu, dia gigit tangan Lily "ADOI! ADEH! SAKITNYA! HELP ME MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Hehehee... bagus Rizu, bagus. Abang sangat bangga dengan kau"

"WEI! Mana boleh ada back up!" Lily sudah mula berapi-api dengan Fang "Takpe landak, takpe.. sekarang giliran Lily pula.. RASAKAN TAMPARAN BOLA BERAPI BELLA!"

Muka kiri Fang terus terkena bola. Fang seperti nampak beberapa bintang sedang berpusing-pusing di atas kepala dia. Pipi kiri dia naik merah kerana terkena bola laju tadi. Fang terus sedarkan diri dia. Aura-aura kegelapan dia mula timbul

"Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang... tak... ok... abang rasa macam nak cekik aje si pelik ni!" Fang mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Lily berundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil tersengih di situ "Jaga kau nanti si pelik!"

"Jangan nak kau salahkan dia pula. Aku yang baling bola tu, tiba-tiba kau pula nak mengamuk dekat kawan baik aku tu"

"Bagus.. mengaku pun kau" Fang palingkan muka dia ke arah Bella "Tapi kedua-duanya sekali aku akan pergi hentam.. HAHAHAAAA!"

"Err... apa kata landak pergi bergaduh dengan dia orang dekat tempat lain. Saya nak berbincang dengan Kapten Kaizo, yang mana satu yang sesuai nak masuk dalam program SESI MENCARI CINTA SEJATI KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"WUUUUU! BEST TU!" Mata Lily dan Bella bersinar-sinar melihat Probe "Kak Lynna ada masuk sekali tak?"

"Errr.. malangnya tuan puteri tak hantar borang sebab dia tak tahu pun.. hehehee" kata Probe dengan nada sedih "Tapi takpe, ada ramai gadis-gadis lain yang dapat menawan hati Kapten Kaizo!"

"Bella, kita kena tolong si kapten tu untuk mencari gadis sejati dia. Seorang gadis yang memahami diri dia yang suka sangat berserius sepanjang masa dan suka sangat dengan masakan masin! dan juga tak reti buat kerja rumah, asyik mengharapkan adik dia si landak tu. Siapakah gadis itu yang sanggup menahan diri dia dengan kegarangan si Kapten Kaizo yang super hot itu! Tambah-tambah lagi dengan adik dia yang panas baran dan gilakan lobak merah. Oh yea, jangan lupa juga gadis itu mestilah mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti abang Kaizo. Dia juga kena faham dengan misi-misi abang Kaizo yang penting itu! dan paling penting sekali, gadis itu dapat melembutkan jiwa raga sang kapten garang.. heheheee"

"Betul tu wahai si katak pili! Saya sangat bangga dengan kepandaian kamu!" Lily tersenyum bangga sambil mencekak pinggang di situ. Probe tepuk-tepuk kepala Lily secara lembut "Jadi saya juga ingin mengucap selamat maju jaya, semoga Boboiboy tertarik dengan kamu"

"Terima kasih Probe" Sebutir air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Lily

"Wei, tak payah cari... kak Lynna kan ada" Rizu angguk kepala dia tanda setuju dengan abang kesayangan dia "Rizu pun setuju dengan aku"

"Ha ah, abang Paizo hanya layan kak Lynna sahaja. Kalau gadis-gadis lain yang cuba mendekati abang Paizo, dia tak kan layan. Pizu tahu sebab Pizu selalu ikut abang Paizo dan kak Lynna pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar"

Fang melihat dua kawan perempuan dia sedang sibuk berbincang dengan Probe. Kawasan di depan rumah dia sudah pun menjadi sunyi kembali, hanya kedengaran sibuk perbincangan diantara Bella, Lily dan Probe. Mereka sedang melihat borang-borang itu dengan penuh serius sekali. Dahi Fang berkerut-kerut kerana mereka tidak dengar apa yang dia dan Rizu katakan tadi. Kaizo telah lama masuk ke dalam rumah kerana dia malas hendak melayan karenah dari si robot ungu

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" Tangan Fang sudah bergerak-gerak untuk membelasah orang "Sudah lama aku tak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Nanti aku akan keluarkan juga penguin gergasi"

"Sabar abang Fang. Kita abaikan sahaja mereka. Lagipun kita sudah tahu yang abang Paizo tak suka melayan peminat-peminat dia" Rizu tarik tangan Fang untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumah "Jom abang Fang, kita pergi main game atau buat sesuatu yang menarik! Mana Idoli yea"

"Hmmm.. Idoli pergi tengok movie dengan Faye dekat bandar. Dia orang cakap nak tengok movie Annabelle. Tak silap abang, si Gopal pun ikut sekali tengok movie hantu tu" kata Fang sambil berjalan bersama Rizu. Mereka berdua berpimpin tangan sambil menghayun-hayunkan tangan mereka bersama "Idoli nak ajak Rizu tapi nanti Rizu takut pula dengan movie hantu tu tapi Rizu jangan kecik hati yea sebab dia orang tak ajak Rizu sebab abang sendiri pun dia orang tak ajak"

"Takdelah, Pizu tak kecik hati pun sebab abang Fang ada dekat sini bersama Pizu! Tadi abang Fang pergi mana?"

"Abang pergi ke bandar sekejap sebab nak beli cadar katil. Mengikut kata abang Kaizo, cadar katil dia dah buruk dan dia nak tukar baru tapi dia pergi beli cadar katil itik untuk abang Fang" Hati dia mula berapi-api apabila teringat balik corak cadar katil itu

"Kasihan abang Fang, selalu kena buli dengan abang Paizo" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil membuka pintu rumahnya "Tapikan abang Fang, Pizu dengar.. abang Paizo nak tukar cadar katil sebab ada kesan air liur abang Fang.. hehehee.. abang Fang jangan marah pula"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dia "Heheee.. jangan risau, abang tak marah tapi abang geram aje dekat dia tu. Rizu tengahari nanti nak makan apa?"

"Makan chocolate!"

"Nakal yea Rizu ni! Abang sekeh kepala tu nanti"

"Lepas kau dah sekeh kepala dia, bagi abang sekeh kepala kau pula" Muncul Kaizo di belakang Fang dan Rizu. Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu satu pelukan untuk Kaizo dari Fang dan Rizu "Kenapa dengan kamu berdua ni? Macam sudah lama tak nampak abang"

"Hehehee.. tak boleh ke Pizu peluk abang Paizo?"

"Hmm.. boleh" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Pang, kau sudah halau si robot badut dekat luar rumah kita tu?"

"Belum..." Fang lepaskan pelukan dia "Si pelik dan si Bella tu menyibuk sekali dalam hal si robot badut. Dia orang tengah bincangkan siapakah yang layak untuk ke peringkat seterusnya"

"Dia ingat abang akan layan permainan mencari cinta sejati tu? Abang malas nak layan... kalau ada mana-mana gadis yang cuba menghalang aku untuk membuat kerja, aku akan halau dia dari situ"

"Errr.. kalau kak Lynna yang ganggu, abang nak halau juga ke?" tanya Fang yang sudah tersenyum sinis itu

"Abang tahu yang dia tak kan ganggu abang" balas Kaizo. Dia terus dudukkan diri di atas kerusi sofa bersama Rizu "Oh yea, abang sudah tukarkan cadar kau. Nanti basuhkan cadar tilam abang dan kau punya"

"ERK!" Terkejut Fang. Lalu dia menjerit di situ "ABANG! ADIK MANA SUKA CADAR CORAK ITIK TU! ABANG SUKA SANGAT BULI ADIK! ABANG TAK RASA KASIHAN KE? SUDAHLAH HARI TU ABANG PERGI UBAHKAN BILIK ADIK DENGAN CORAK-CORAK HELLO KITTY! KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK PERGI KETAWAKAN ADIK!"

Rizu tergelak kecil melihat Fang mengamuk di situ tetapi Kaizo buat tidak layan sahaja. Dia hanya menonton sebuah rancangan di television sambil bersilang kaki. Makin lama makin naik bosan Fang mengamuk. Terus dia beredar dari ruang tamu, dia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia naik ke atas dan terus ke bilik dia. Pintu itu terus dihempas tutup oleh Fang sendiri. Kaizo masih lagi buat tidak tahu sahaja. Rizu hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo awal-awal pagi lagi sudah pergi bersenam di taman bunga Pulau Rintis. Dia berlari di sekeliling taman itu tetapi paling membuat Kaizo rasa menjengkelkan apabila ada beberapa gadis ikut dia berlari di belakang. Mereka berbisik sesama sendiri, ketawa kecil dan tidak henti-henti berteriakan apabila Kaizo membuat sesuatu. Hati Kaizo mula berasa panas. Dari semalam lagi, dia tidak dapat membuat kerja dengan sempurna. Apabila dia keluar untuk mengambil udara segar semalam, datang beberapa gadis yang cuba untuk memikat dia tetapi dia abaikan sahaja mereka. Semasa dia sedang menikmati hot chocolate di kedai Tok Aba, datang beberapa orang gadis yang asyik bertanyakan dia soalan sahaja. Semuanya bertanyakan soalan yang sama, adakah dia dan Lynna hanyalah kawan sahaja atau lebih daripada itu. Tok Aba terpaksa tenangkan Kaizo pada petang semalam

"Karang, kalau aku bertindak ganas.. lagi suka dia orang" bisik Kaizo sambil berlari di dalam taman itu "Tak kan aku nak kejar dia orang pula dengan pedang tenaga aku. Tak rasa kejam ke nanti? Tapi aku kejar adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia tu, takde pula aku rasa kejam.. hmmm"

"ABANG KAIZO! ABANG KAIZO! JOMLAH KITA BUAT SENAMAN SAMA-SAMA!"

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut apabila mendengar jeritan para gadis itu. Dia tenangkan diri dan teruskan sahaja berlari. Kaizo cuba fikirkan tentang sesuatu yang membuatkan diri dia rasa tenang dan abaikan para peminatnya yang masih lagi ada di belakang dia. Kaizo terbayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati teh hijau di sebuah padang yang terbentang luas. Burung-burung berkicauan sambil terbang di langit biru tetapi ada juga suara yang mengganggu ketenangan dia

"Abang!" Muncul Fang di sebelah Kaizo. Dia turut lari bersama abangnya "Abang! Adik tahu macam mana nak selesaikan masalah abang"

"Macam mana?" Fang lari ke depan abangnya dan lalu berkata

"Abang kahwin ajelah dengan kak Lynna, terus selesai!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

"ABANGGGGGGGG!"

Fang tercampak jauh dari situ sehingga jatuh ke dalam sebuah tasik taman bunga. Kaizo pusing kebelakang untuk menghalau para peminat dia

"Siapa lagi nak kena dengan aku?" Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut apabila para peminat dia mengangkat tangan dengan rela hatinya "Cheh, makin suka pula korang ni" bisik dia

"Kapten Kaizo nak bagi kita orang latihan tempur ke?" kata seorang gadis sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Kaizo

"Tak.. AKU CUMA NAK KAMU SEMUA JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!"

"Ok! Kami tidak akan ganggu Kapten Kaizo lagi! Nanti kami datang lagi" Mereka melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo dengan cerianya "Nanti kami bawakan makanan untuk Kapten Kaizo.. kalau masak masakan yang sedap untuk dia pun best juga!"

"Aku nak masakan makanan special aku.. mesti dia akan suka nanti!"

"Aku pun aku pun!"

Para gadis itu beredar dari situ sambil sembang sesama sendiri. Kaizo memicit kepalanya kerana pening dengan perangai peminat-peminat dia yang serba ceria dan suka menjerit tak tentu pasal. Apa yang dia perlukan sekarang ini adalah air kegemaran dia iaitu teh hijau. Kaizo sambung berlari dan kali ini dia mengambil langkah ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Kedai itu telah pun dibuka pada awal pagi lagi. Dia mungkin juga dapat bersarapan pagi di situ tanpa diganggu oleh para peminat dia lagi. Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, dia terus duduk di bangku kerusi kedai tersebut. Tok Aba dan Ochobot ada di situ. Mereka sedang sibuk mengemas kedai kecil itu

"Awal kamu datang ke sini" kata Tok Aba sambil keluarkan serbuk tin koko dari kabinet

"Saya baru lepas bersenam tadi. Lepas tu kena ganggu pula dengan budak-budak perempuan"

"Kasihan kamu... meh Tok Aba buatkan sarapan pagi yang khas untuk kamu. Waffle dengan telur dada, atas dia ada syrup madu. Suka?"

"Suka" balas Kaizo "Terima kasih, Tok Aba"

"Sama-sama.. mana adik kamu?" Tok Aba keluarkan dua biji telur dan sekotak tepung pancake dari sebuah kotak

"Entah... saya pergi campak dia entah ke mana, saya sendiri pun tak tahu" Kaizo mengambil remote television dan terus menukar siaran di TV "Nanti kejap lagi dia sampailah tu dengan keamukan dia"

"Err.. Kapten Kaizo pergi campak dia dengan menggunakan kuasa ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Yea, aku telah menggunakan kuasa aku sebab dia berikan jawapan untuk selesaikan masalah aku yang tidak begitu munasabah"

"Selesaikan masalah apa tu, Kaizo?" Tok Aba pecahkan sebiji telur ke dalam mangkuk besar "Masalah kamu berdua bergaduh lagi ke?"

"Bukan.. tapi masalah dengan peminat saya yang suka menganggu saya. Mereka suka sangat menjerit sesuka hati. Lepas tu si Pang suruh saya berkahwin sahaja untuk selesaikan masalah itu" Kaizo menggenggamkan kedua belah tangannya "Mana saya tak geram dengan adik saya tu.."

"Isk isk, kamu ni Kaizo. Cadangan dari adik kamu tu memang sangat bagus tapi kamu ni, kalau tak setuju dengan cadangan dia, kenapa buat begitu dekat adik kamu?" tegur Tok Aba sambil gelengkan kepala "Atuk cuma nak nasihatkan kamu aje, jangan terlampau ganas sangat dengana adik kamu tu, nanti budak tu terseksa disebabkan oleh abang dia sendiri"

"Saya cuma nak mengajar dia sahaja.. tapi, saya akan tegur dia cara lembut... itu pun kalau berjaya"

"Yelah tu Kaizo. Kamu layan dia secara ganas, makin ganaslah adik kamu tu nanti. Dia panas baran pun mesti sebab abang dia juga"

"Itu saya tidak boleh kata apa" Ochobot berikan secawan teh hijau kepada Kaizo yang sudah siap dibancuh olehnya "Terima kasih... dia kalau marah, mesti nak mengamuk. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau dia mengamuk gunakan kuasa bayang dia tu. Masa dia kecik-kecik dulu, dia bukannya yang suka marah orang tapi semenjak dia duduk dekat sini, macam-macam perangai dia ada. Sampai pening kepala saya ni"

"Hehehee... begitulah budak-budak tapi tentang masalah kamu tu... atuk setuju sahaja dengan cadangan dari abang kamu"

"Jadi atuk nak saya berkahwinlah ni?"

"Itu pun kalau kamu setuju dengan cadangan adik kamu. Terpulang kepada kamulah apa yang terbaik untuk diri kamu dan adik kamu juga"

"Betul tu, Kapten Kaizo tapi... kalau kapten dah kahwin pun, mesti dia orang akan ganggu lagi. Yelah, dia orangkan peminat Kapten Kaizo tapi yang pasti, hati mereka akan hancur apabila mendengar berita perkahwinan Kapten Kaizo dan... siapa yea?" Ochobot garu-garu kepala besi dia yang berwarna kuning itu "Kalau cakap kak Lynna, mesti saya kena hentam dengan Kapten Kaizo.. hehehee"

"Hmmm... terima kasih tapi biarlah saya sendiri selesaikan masalah ini" Kaizo menghirup teh hijau itu. Matanya melirik ke sebelah kanan dia kerana adik dia muncul dengan pakaian dia habis basah kuyup. Muka Fang seperti orang hendak mengamuk dalam beberapa saat sahaja lagi. Di atas kepala Fang ada seekor anak itik duduk diam di situ tanpa membuat bising "Kau pergi mandi dekat dalam kolam ke?"

"ABANGGGG!" Terkejut anak itik itu dengan jeritan dari Fang tadi . Anak itik itu mengibas-gibas kepak kontot dia "Abang nak tahu tak abang campak adik dekat mana tadi?"

"Dekat mana?"

"Dekat dalam tasik!"

"Hmmm... abang nak minta maaf sebab campak kau dekat dalam tasik"

"Errrr... adik maafkan" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya dengan keadaan dia yang dalam basah kuyup itu "Abang order apa?"

"Hah! Atuk ada buatkan waffle untuk abang kamu. Fang pun nak juga ke?"

"Boleh juga atuk! Terima kasih!" Fang tersenyum lebar apabila Tok Aba ingin buatkan dia sarapan pagi "Atuk buat dua keping waffle yea!"

"Apa hal kau tiba-tiba senyum semacam? Tadi macam nak mengamuk"

"Ala abang ni, adik senyum sebab abang minta maaf dekat adik.." Fang terus peluk abangnya dari tepi "Jadi adik tak jadi nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Kaizo tolak adiknya kerana baju dia sudah basah sedikit "Hehehee... itulah balasannya sebab campak adik tadi tapi apa-apa pun, adik tetap sayangkan abang!"

"Alahai, comelnya korang berdua" Ochobot mengelamun sekejap. Dia berangan dia ada seorang adik robot kuning

"Aik, apasal lu basah-basah begini?" Kali ini, muncul pula Ying "Lu pergi terjun dalam tasik ka?"

"Bukanlah" balas Fang sambil cubit sedikit waffle abangnya "Abang aku pergi campak aku dekat dalam tasik"

"Ohhh.. kasihan lu ni.. oh yea, lupa pula.. Tok Aba, serbuk tin koko bagi satu! Nenek saya mahu"

"Baik.." Tok Aba berikan satu tin serbuk koko kepada Ying "Nanti kirim salam dekat nenek yea"

"Ok! Saya pergi dulu.. maaf tidak boleh duduk lama-lama dekat sini.. hehehee.. comel pula tengok anak itik itu.. larian laju!" Ying terus berlari pecut dari kedai Tok Aba ke rumah nenek dia. Duit untuk serbuk tin koko itu sudah pun berada di atas meja kaunter

"Abang rasa.. abang tahu bagaimana untuk selesaikan masalah abang" Kaizo gigit pancake waffle yang ada sedikit syrup madu itu "Tapi sebelum abang selesaikan masalah itu, abang perlu sambung senaman abang di kapal angkasa selepas sahaja abang habiskan sarapan pagi ini" Dia tersenyum sinis di situ sambil angguk kepalanya kerana dia rasa, rancangan dia pasti akan berjaya

"Errr... abang rancangan abang tu?"

"Itu adalah rahsia"

"Hmmmm... musykil juga rancangan si Kapten Kaizo"

Kali ini, Probe pula muncul dengan borang-borang semalam. Dia, Bella dan Lily sudah memilih gadis-gadis yang layak untuk ke peringkat yang seterusnya. Mata Kaizo melirik ke sebelah kiri. Probe menggigil sedikit kerana takut dengan pandangan Kaizo yang begitu menakutkan itu

"Kenapa kau ada dekat sini? Kau cuba nak musnahkan kehidupan aku lagi ke?"

"Dia nak kena belasah dengan abanglah tu.. hehehee" Fang tergelak sedikit. Tok Aba sudah pun letakkan sepiring waffle dengan telur dadah yang ada syrup madu di atas telur tersebut "Abang kalau boleh, hentam si robot ungu tu sepuas-puasnya"

"Janganlah begitu.. niat saya datang ke sini adalah baik"

"Niat baik?" Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah robot ungu itu sambil mengangkat kening "Apa niat baik kau? Atau ini hanyalah tipu helah kau sahaja"

"Ma-mana ada Kapten Kaizo. Saya nak Kapten Kaizo lihat calon-calon bakal isteri Kapten Kaizo ni. Semuanya ada lima calon! Mereka sangat sesuai dengan Kapten Kaizo!" Probe mengira borang-borang itu dan semuanya ada enam. Dia rasa pelik sekejap. Dia periksa borang itu satu per satu dan jumpa borang Lily "Macam mana borang si Lily ada dekat sini.."

"Bagi aku tengok borang-borang itu semua" Probe menghulurkan borang-borang itu kepada Kaizo "Kapten Kaizo bacalah elok-elok yea, manalah tahu ada yang berkenan dekat hati Kapten Kaizo yang keras macam batu tu.. hehehee"

Kaizo mengambil borang-borang tersebut. Dia pusingkan badan dia dan terus berdiri. Fang menoleh sedikit untuk melihat apa yang abang dia ingin lakukan. Probe rasa curiga dengan Kaizo dan dia tidak tahu apa yang Kaizo ingin lakukan dengan borang-borang itu? Probe hanya melihat sahaja. Tidak sampai 5 saat, Kaizo melempar borang-borang tersebut ke langit dan terus dia melompat sambil keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia mencantas-cantas borang itu termasuklah borang Lily sekali. Hati Probe hancur apabila melihat serpihan-serpihan kertas itu melayang jatuh ke bumi. Kaizo mendarat dengan penuh bergaya sekali. Kali ini dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Probe

"Err... Kapten Kaizo janganlah marah saya..." Probe menggigil di situ. Fang hanya tergelak sinis sahaja

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Probe terpelanting ke langit biru. Kaizo tersenyum bangga kerana dapat campak robot ungu itu sejauh mungkin

"Kasihan si Probe tu.." kata Tok Aba sambil gelengkan kepala "Nah Fang, makanan kamu sudah siap"

"Terima kasih!" Fang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan makanan dia. Mulut dia sudah ternganga luas untuk makan potongan waffle dia

"PANG!" Terkejut Fang sehingga dia tergigit lidah dia sendiri

"Abang nak apa?"

"Abang nak pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk sambung senaman abang. Kau jangan lupa nak pergi sekolah nanti"

"Baik abang ku yang terlajak macho" Fang terus gigit waffle dia

* * *

Adudu sedang bermundar mandir di sekitar markas kotaknya. Di dalam pemikiran dia hanya terfikirkan apa yang Probe cuba lakukan pada waktu semalam dan hari ini. Dia rasa pelik melihat Probe begitu sibuk sekali dan tidak sempat hendak membantu dia untuk membuat dalam hal-hal kerja rancangan jahat dia

"Mana pulak si Probe ni.. awal-awal pagi lagi sudah keluar. Bukannya nak bantu aku.. nak kena si robot badut ni"

Tiba-tiba pintu markas kotak dia terbuka luas dan terus tercampak masuk Probe. Tergolek-golek dia sehingga terlanggar dinding markas kotak tersebut. Probe bersilang tangan sambil melihat robot kesayangan dia itu

"Mana kau pergi tadi?"

"Maaf encik bos" Probe betulkan diri dia balik yang penuh dengan sampah sarap "Saya sebenarnya ada rancangan terbaik untuk encik bos tetapi malapetaka berlaku ke atas diri saya dan juga rancangan saya. Semuanya gagal!" Air palsu keluar dari mata Probe

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?"

"Saya cuba carikan jodoh untuk Kapten Kaizo. Lepas tu bolehlah dia kahwin, ada anak, sibuk dengan anak-anak dia penuh seladang sampai tak sempat nak hancurkan rancangan jahat encik bos. Macam mana? Ok tak dengan rancangan saya ni"

Adudu mengambil spana dan terus ketuk kepala Probe sepuas hati

"ADOI! ADOI! ADOI! TAK OK KE DENGAN RANCANGAN SAYA?"

"KAU INGAT RANCANGAN TU OK KE?" Adudu ketuk kepala besi Probe sehingga dia puas hati "KAU INGAT KAPTEN KAIZO TU MUDAH SANGAT NAK JATUH CINTA KE? ITU KAPTEN KAIZO! KAPTEN YANG SUKAR SANGAT NAK JATUH CINTA... tapi..." Dia berhenti mengetuk kepala robotnya

"Tapi apa encik bos?"

"Hehehee... rancangan jahat kau telah memberikan aku sebuah inspirasi.. inspirasi untuk bagaimana Kapten Kaizo dapat jatuh dengan hanya satu saat sahaja... HAHAHAAA! Tak sia-sia aku ada robot sebijak kau tapi kadang-kadang tu, suka sangat menyusahkan aku!"

"Hehehee... nampaknya rancangan saya tidak gagal!" Probe berjoget-joget di situ kerana terlalu bangga dengan rancangan jahat dia dapat memberikan satu inspirasi kepada encik bos dia "Jadi, apa yang encik bos nak buat?"

"Mari ikut aku.. kita kena siapkan hari ini juga. Aku tak sabar hendak melihat Kapten Kaizo jatuh cinta pandang pertama dia.. MUAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!"

"Eh kejap, rancangan tu bukan ke encik bos sudah buat semasa kita kenakan Kapten Kaizo tapi si Fang pula yang terkena sebab dia pergi minum air tu... encik bos nak kitar semula idea tu ke?"

"Bukan! Ini adalah idea lain dan aku pasti.. IDEA INI AKAN MEMBUAT AKU BERJAYA UNTUK KALAHKAN SI KAPTEN KAIZO DAN BOBOIBOY! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" Probe mencekak pinggang sambil ketawa seorang diri di dalam markas kotaknya

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye tergelak melihat seekor anak itik duduk diam di atas kepala Fang. Muka anak itik itu comel seperti anak itik mereka dulu iaitu Lily si itik. Fang bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka. Dia tidak tahu kenapa anak itik itu suka sangat duduk di atas kepala dia

"Kenapa anak itik itu tak turun dari kepala tu?" tanya Ying

"Entah-entah si Fang yang tak nak turunkan sebab dia rindukan dekat Lily si itik tu" Gopal ketawa sedikit

"Wei! Aku memang nak anak itik ni turun dari kepala aku tapi si itik ni, setiap kali aku turunkan, nanti dia buat bising. Lepas tu ikut aku dari belakang. Dia ni ingat aku ni ibu dia ke apa"

"Hehehee... anak itik tu sayang kau lah tu" Yaya terbang sedikit dan belai kepala anak itik itu "Tapi dia baiklah pula duduk diam dan tak ganggu kau"

"Fang, tak kan anak itik tu takde ibu ke? Jangan jadi macam kisah Lily si itik tu sudah"

"Entahlah Boboiboy" Fang melihat Yaya cuba hendak mengangkat anak itik itu tetapi anak itik itu sudah membuat bising. Yaya cepat-cepat letak anak itik itu balik. Lalu dia mendarat secara perlahan "Pelik betul aku dengan itik ni"

"Agaknya.. semenjak si pelik tu menjadi anak itik buat pertama kalinya, mungkin ada kesan sampingan dia iaitu itik-itik sedunia telah berubah perangai menjadi itik pelik" Bella tepuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Kau ni.. tak habis-habis dengan teori itik kau. Memang patut pun anak itik tu berkepit dengan kau.. hehehee.. jagalah anak itik tu yea. Kau tak namakan dia ke?" Bella menyindir Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Yelah, kau kan suka bagi nama dekat semua haiwan yang kau nak bela"

"Senyaplah kau, Bella!" Fang menggenggam tangan dia sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah Bella "Apa kata, kau yang jaga anak itik ni"

"Eh, itu bukan anak itik aku. Itu kan anak itik kau. Tak kan kau nak pisahkan anak kau sendiri dari diri kau pula.. kasihan anak itik tu nanti.. hehehehee" Makin berapi hati Fang dengan sindiran Bella tadi "Pang jangan marah yea.. aku bergurau sahaja"

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak buat Fang marah. Tak pasal-pasal dia mengamuk pula dekat sekolah nanti"

"Betul tu, Boboiboy! Jadi aku pergi masuk kelas dulu untuk bersihkan kelas!" Fang beredar dari situ dan terus menuju ke tangga sekolah "Anak itik duduk dediam yea, aku nak bersihkan kelas sebab itu adalah hobi kegemaran aku!"

"Quack quack quack"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan tapi aku jawab BETUL TU! KEBERSIHAN ITU ADALAH PENTING DI DALAM KEHIDUPAN KITA!"

Fang tersenyum bangga dan dia hiraukan sahaja pelajar-pelajar lain melihat dia dengan anak itik itu. Ada yang ketawa sedikit dan ada juga yang rasa sangat teruja melihat kecomelan Fang membawa seekor anak itik ke sekolah. Beberapa pelajar perempuan cuba hendak belai anak itik itu tetapi Fang tidak bagi. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa menyentuh anak itik itu. Hati Fang rasa sayang dengan anak itik itu tetapi adakah abang dia bagi bela anak itik itu? dan dia juga risau kalau ibu kepada anak itik itu mencari anaknya di tasik itu. Dia perlu mencari ibu anak itik itu untuk kembalikan anaknya tersebut. Dia tidak mahu pisahkan seorang anak daripada ibunya

* * *

Tengahari itu, Kaizo sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Rumah dia kelihatan sunyi dengan ketiadaan adiknya, Idoli dan juga sepupu dia iaitu Faye. Fang dan Faye berada di sekolah pada waktu ini. Idoli pula, dia berada di makmal Emmy bersama dengan Rizu. Dia orang kata, dia orang mahu bermain-main di situ sehingga petang. Jadi Kaizo bebas untuk membuat apa sahaja pada hari itu. Dia sudah puas bersenam di kapal angkasa, kali ini dia inginkan ketenangan dan rehatkan diri dengan pergi ke bandar untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Lynna. Setelah dia membuka pintu rumah dia, Kaizo agak terkejut melihat pelbagai hadiah yang ada di hadapan pintu rumahnya. Hadiah-hadiah itu ada di dalam pelbagai bentuk dan semuanya adalah untuk Kaizo

"Takde kerja betul dia orang ni.. karang aku buang, takut ada yang berikan makanan.. aku bagi si Pang ajelah yang makan"

Kaizo angkat satu per satu hadiah itu dan terus melemparkan hadiah-hadiah tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah dia. Setelah selesai, baru dia boleh pergi ke bandar dengan senang hati dan tanpa gangguan. Kaizo tutup pintu rumah dia dan terus menuju ke pintu pagar rumah dia. Dia tidak sedar bahawa Adudu dan Probe sedang perhatikan dia dari jauh lagi. Mereka perhatikan ke mana Kaizo ingin pergi. Mereka sorok dan duduk diam sambil melihat Kaizo keluar dari kawasan rumah dia. Adudu dan Probe menyamar menjadi atuk dan nenek untuk mengekori Kaizo dari belakang

"Bila encik bos nak tembak dia?" bisik Probe

"Nanti dulu, sebab sekarang ni tiada orang lalu lalang di sini. Untuk rancangan ini berjaya, kita perlukan seorang lagi manusia yang lalu lalang di sini"

Tiba-tiba Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Adudu dan Probe terus berlakon menjadi atuk dan nenek. Probe menolong Adudu untuk berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Kaizo tidak termakan dengan penyamaran mereka. Dia tahu itu adalah Adudu dan Probe. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja mereka mengekori dia. Kaizo akan menyerang mereka secara mengejutkan. Dia teruskan perjalanan dia sambil mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga. Adudu dan Probe sambung mengekori Kaizo. Mereka lalu di tepi taman bunga. Ada seorang gadis sedang bermain buai di situ. Kaizo menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat taman permainan itu. Adudu dengan cerianya, dia berikan tembakan ke arah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tersenyum sinis dan terus dia tunduk. Tembakan itu terkena seekor kucing yang berada tidak jauh dari diri Kaizo. Mata kucing itu terus bersinar-sinar apabila melihat Kaizo. Ianya seperti melihat cinta hatinya muncul di situ. Kucing tersebut ikut Kaizo dari tepi sambil geselkan kepalanya di kaki Kaizo

"ERK! Terkena kucing pulak.. takpe takpe.. selagi tembakan aku tak terkena si Kapten Kaizo tu, selagi itu aku tidak akan mengalah! Hahahaaaa!" Adudu ketawa kecil supaya Kaizo tidak dengar gelakan dia

"Wuuuuu... itulah semangat yang Lily nak tengok"

"Eh, apasal kau ada dekat sini?" Adudu terkejut dengan kemunculan Lily di belakang dia. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis melihat Lily "Hehehee.. aku ada idea yang menarik!"

"WUUUUUU! IDEA APAKAH ITU!"

"Kau tengok Kapten Kaizo tu"

"Ok" Lily ikut arahan dari Adudu. Mata dia perhatikan Kaizo dari belakang. Probe begitu teruja sekali kerana dia tidak sabar apa yang encik bos dia ingin lakukan seterusnya nanti "Lepas tu Lily kena buat apa?"

"Tembak dia!" Adudu berikan tembakan laser ke arah Lily. Secara tidak langsung, mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak seluruhan giginya "Nampaknya aku sudah berjaya tembak si pelik bin ajaib ni!"

Lily tolak Adudu dan Probe ke tepi kerana dia ingin pergi dapatkan kekasih hati dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo. Terus dia berlari sambil menjerit nama Kaizo

"ABANG KAIZO! LILY ADA DI SINI!"

"EH!" Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Dia terkejut melihat Lily berlari ke arah dia dengan wajah cerianya. Kedua belah tangan Lily sudah terbuka puas "Ke-kenapa ni?"

Adudu dengan secara senyapnya, dia menghantar tembakan yang seterusnya ke arah Kaizo yang sedang cuba mengelakkan diri daripada Lily. Kaizo tidak sedar dengan tembakan itu dari Adudu. Lalu tembakan laser itu terkena diri Kaizo. Mata Kaizo menjadi bersinar-sinar melihat Lily. Hati dia berbunga-bunga apabila melihat wajah Lily yang sangat comel itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dengan diri dia sekarang ini tetapi apa yang dia tahu, dia ingin bersama Lily selama-lamanya

"LILY!"

"ABANG KAIZO!"

"PROBE! KITA BERJAYA! RANCANGAN AKU BERJAYA!"

Adudu terharu kerana rancangan dia akhirnya berjaya dilaksanakan. Probe peluk encik bos dia sambil menangis sekali bersama Adudu. Mereka terlalu gembira di situ. Sambil itu, mereka menjadi penonton sebuah kisah cinta diantara Kaizo dan Lily. Mereka akan meraikan kejayaan mereka sebentar lagi, selepas sahaja selesai menonton kisah cinta itu. Kucing yang meminati Kaizo sebentar tadi, dia rasa cemburu dengan Lily kerana Kaizo telah memilih gadis itu bukan diri dia yang seekor kucing itu. Lalu kucing itu berdiri di hadapan Lily yang masih lagi berlari ke arah Kaizo. Dia keluarkan kuku tajamnya dan lalu melompat untuk menyerang Lily

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily dengan kehadiran kucing itu "JA-JANGAN CAKAR LILY!" Dia pusing kebelakang untuk selamatkan diri daripada serangan kucing itu

"LILY! AKU AKAN SELAMATKAN KAU!" Kaizo berlari untuk pergi selamatkan kekasih hatinya

"LILY! BUNGA HATI KU!" muncul pula Momoki dengan sekuntum bunga mawar "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo memilih dia tapi tidak mengapa, aku akan berusaha untuk menawan hati bunga ku Lily. AKU DATANG WAHAI CINTA HATI KU, LILY!" Dia mengejar Lily dari belakang Kaizo

"Eh, ini sudah menjadi kisah cinta empat segi. Macam menarik aje" Probe terbang pergi untuk melihat apa yang agak terjadi nanti tetapi Adudu sudah mengheret diri dia pergi ke tempat lain "Encik bos! Saya nak pergi tengok kisah cinta empat segi tu!"

"Tak payah! Kau boleh aje tengok kisah cinta tiga segi ke, empat segi, tiga puluh segi... tengok ajelah dekat tv tu. Macam-macam segi ada"

"Alaaaaa..."

"Jangan nak ala-ala... sekarang ni kita pergi kenakan si Boboiboy tu pula! Biar mereka sibuk di dalam alam percintaan mereka... sampai mereka lupa dengan tanggungjawab mereka sebagai superhero bumi.. HAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Pelajar-pelajar dari setiap kelas, berpusu-pusu hendak pergi berehat samada di kantin sekolah ataupun di tempat lain. Ada yang tidak keluar dari kelas kerana ingin mengulangkaji, contohnya Harraz. Dia hanya duduk makan di dalam kelas sambil mengulangkaji. Dia akan selalu berikan lambaian kepada Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye setiap kali mereka lalu di depan kelas dia pada waktu rehat

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella sudah pun berada di kantin kerana sebelum ini, mereka ada kelas sains di makmal sekolah. Mereka berempat sedang sibuk membeli makanan masing-masing. Fang hanya mahukan donut lobak merah dia sahaja. Makanan lain, dia tidak mahu kerana di hati dia hanya ada donut lobak merah sahaja. Anak itik pagi tadi, masih lagi ada di atas kepala dia. Bella sudah siap beli makanan dia iaitu bihun tom yam dan air soya. Dia terus pergi memilih tempat duduk untuk dia dan kawan-kawan dia untuk beristirehat. Bella melambai-lambai ke arah seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah

"Boboiboy! Sini sini!" panggil Bella. Tiba-tiba satu pancaran cahaya merah terkena badan Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY!"

Fang, Yaya dan Ying menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka berasa pelik apabila mata Boboiboy membulat besar dan ditambahnya lagi dengan matanya sudah bersinar-sinar melihat seseorang. Dia tersenyum malu melihat gadis itu iaitu Bella. Kaki dia berjalan ke arah Bella dengan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk meluahkan perasaan cintanya kepada Bella

"Apasal dengan Boboiboy tu?" tanya Yaya

"Entah.. biarlah" Fang sambung mengambil donut lobak merah dia. Anak itik di atas kepalanya, melihat makanan yang lain dan lalu dia membuat bunyi "Yelah yelah, aku belikanlah makanan untuk kau"

Tanpa di sedari oleh Fang, dua kawan perempuan dia terkena tembakan laser dan mereka adalah Yaya dan Ying. Mata mereka melihat Boboiboy dan masing-masing sudah jatuh hati dengan budak bertopi oren itu. Mereka keluar dari tempat beratur dan terus berlari untuk dapatkan Boboiboy

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya dan Ying menjerit sekuat hati sehingga seluruh pelajar di kantin sekolah boleh dengar jeritan mereka berdua "BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY! AKU NAK BELAJAR SAMA-SAMA DENGAN KAU!" Yaya dan Ying terus berhenti dan pandang sesama sendiri kerana tidak puas hati

"Eh! Tapi hati aku mengatakan bahawa, aku ingin mengulangkaji bersama Bella. Terimalah lamaran aku wahai si gadis cantik" Boboiboy melutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Bella sambil menghulurkan tangannya

"Errr... kau tak ok ni, Boboiboy"

"Mana ada Bella, aku sentiasa ok setiap kali aku berada dengan kau" Bella berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Kenapa kau lari?"

"Errr..." Bella terlanggar seseorang dari belakang iaitu Yaya "Yaya, tolong aku"

"Tolong kau? Kau telah merampas Boboiboy dari aku!"

"Wei, bukan dari kau lah.. dia merampas Boboiboy dari aku!" marah Ying sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah Yaya "Boboiboy aku yang punya!"

"Aku yang punya!" balas Yaya dengan perasaan marahnya

"Hehehe.. aku lari dulu!" Bella berlari keluar dari kantin sekolah tetapi dia telah dikejar oleh Boboiboy "FANG! HELP ME! KAWAN BAIK KAU SUDAH GILA!"

"BOBOIBOY! JANGAN LARI!"

Yaya terbang untuk mengejar Boboiboy. Ying juga turut mengejar budak bertopi oren itu. Pelajar-pelajar di kantin sekolah rasa pelik melihat mereka berempat. Bella cuba jauhkan diri dari Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying mengejar Boboiboy seperti seorang peminat yang tergila-gilakan dengan seseorang. Boboiboy pula, dia mengejar Bella kerana hati dia sudah terpaut dengan kecantikan Bella. Para pelajar yang nampak kejadian itu, mereka hanya tergelak sahaja. Fang sudah habis bayar makanan yang dia beli tadi. Dia tidak sedar apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi. Dia hanya mencubit sedikit roti dan terus berikan kepada anak itik itu. Gopal dan Faye pandang sesama sendiri dan tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kawan-kawan mereka berubah menjadi bukan diri sendiri kecuali Bella

"Heheheee.. akhirnya, aku berjaya tembak si Boboiboy tu"

"Tahniah encik bos! Bolehlah kita buat party nanti!" Probe berjoget-joget di tepi bangunan kantin sekolah "Lepas ni, apa rancangan encik bos?"

"Lepas ni.. kita huru harakan Pulau Rintis dengan kejahatan aku! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Bagus encik bos, bagus! Saya rasa sangat berbangga dengan encik bos..." Probe mengelap air palsu dia dengan sehelai tisu "Saya tidak sangka, rancangan encik bos berjaya dan rancangan adalah inspirasi dari rancangan saya juga"

"Wei, apa korang buat dekat sini?" muncul Fang bersama Gopal dan Faye

"Alamak encik bos, si landak dan geng-geng dia sudah datanglah. Habislah kita, encik bos" Probe menggigil ketakutan. Manakala Adudu hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja. Pistol cinta dia sudah lama dia simpan di dalam poket tali pinggang dia. Tangan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pistol itu "Apa kita perlu buat, encik bos?"

"Apa kata biar aku buat dekat korang seperti mana abang aku buat dekat aku pagi tadi.. TOLAKAN BAYANG!"

Adudu dan Probe tercampak dari situ dan terus ke langit. Fang tersenyum bangga sambil gigit donut lobak merah dia

"Apa terjadi Fang?" Faye mendongak untuk melihat ke arah mana mereka berdua tercampak tadi

"Aku nampak si alien kepala kotak dan robot ungu dia tu. Entah apa dia buat dekat sini. Jadi aku pergilah campak dia orang dari sini.. heheheheee... padan muka dia orang. Jom kita pergi cari yang lain"

* * *

Petang itu, habis sahaja waktu persekolahan, Fang terus ke tasik yang berada di dalam taman bunga Pulau Rintis. Dia ingin mencari ibu kepada anak itik tersebut. Setelah sampai di tepi tasik itu, dia terus mencari jikalau ada seekor ibu itik sedang mencari-cari anaknya

"Quack quack"

"Aku tak tahu ibu kau dekat mana" kata Fang sambil periksa di dalam semak yang ada di tepi-tepi tasik

"Abang Fang buat apa tu?"

"Abang tengah cari ibu itik" jawab Fang. Dia tidak mengalih perhatian dia kepada Rizu

"Ohh... anak itik abang Fang kehilangan ibu dia ke?"

"Rasanya tapi apa Rizu buat dekat sini? Mana Idoli?"

"Idoli ada dekat kedai Tok Aba dengan Emmy. Pizu tak join dia orang sebab Pizu kena beli roti dekat bandar. Lepas tu Pizu datanglah ke sini sebab nak bersiar-siar sekejap tapi tak sangka pula Pizu boleh terjumpa abang Fang dekat sini.. hehehee.. Abang Fang nak roti? Pizu ada beli banyak dekat kedai tadi. Ada roti custard, roti kacang merah.. hmm.. kakak Lynna mesti suka roti kacang merah ni sebab kakak Lynna minat sangat dengan kacang merah. Pizu juga ada beli roti sausage, ada cheese sekali.. Pizu suka makan cheese! Pizu ada jumpa roti pandan tapi Pizu tak ambik pula sebab takut nanti takde siapa nak makan dekat rumah. Pizu ada juga beli untuk ibu. Pizu belikan banana puff dan apple strudel! Apple Strudel tu sedap, jadi Pizu beli dua. Satu untuk Pizu, satu untuk ibu.. tapi malangnya, dekat kedai tu takde jual donut kegemaran abang Fang tapi roti matcha adalah. Pizu beli untuk abang Paizo! Tapi rasa tak adil lah pula sebab tak belikan apa-apa untuk abang Fang, jadi Pizu belikan lobak merah untuk abang Fang! Bolehlah kita buat donut lobak merah sama-sama. Kalau ada lebih, kita buat juice lobak merah ataupun sup lobak merah! Eh eh... ada itik datang ke arah sinilah!"

Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah tasik. Ternyata, ada seekor itik sedang berenang-renang ke arah mereka. Itik itu memanggil-manggil anaknya

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Quack quack quack!" Anak itik mengibas-gibas kepak kontotnya teruja dapat melihat ibunya semula "Quack quack quack!" Fang angkat anak itik itu dari kepala dia

"Abang Fang nak lepaskan dia dekat air ke?"

"Ha ah" Fang melutut di tepi kolam tasik itu. Dia lepaskan anak itik tersebut "Pergilah dekat ibu kamu semula" Anak itik itu berenang secepat mungkin ke arah ibunya

"Pizu rasa macam nak menangis pula sebab anak itik tu sudah kembali dekat ibu dia" Rizu melambai-lambai kedua itik itu "Bye bye itik!"

Ibu dan anak itik pusing untuk melihat mereka berdua yang masih lagi ada di situ

"Quack quack quack"

"Ibu itik tu cakap, terima kasih kerana pulangkan anak dia.. Pizu sangat terharu dan bangga dengan abang Fang sebab pulangkan anak itik tu"

"Abang pun rasa begitu juga, Rizu" Fang bangun dari situ. Lalu dia belai kepala Rizu sambil melihat ibu dan anak itik itu berenang bersama di dalam tasik itu "Jom kita balik.. abang nak kena masak nanti. Mesti abang Kaizo sudah lapar dekat rumah tu"

"Kak Lynna tak datang ke?"

"Dia datang.. tak tahulah kalau kak Lynna dah balik ke tak"

"Ohhh.." Rizu berjalan bersama abang angkat dia sambil melihat ibu dan anak itik itu berenang-renang di tengah tasik "Kalau kak Lynna tak balik lagi, mesti dia jadi tukang masak dekat rumah dan abang Paizo hanya duduk goyang kaki sahaja.. hehehee.. apalah abang Paizo tu, tak nak belajar masak. Kalau masak aje, mesti masakan dia jadi masin tapi Pizu suka bubur lobak merah yang abang Paizo buatkan"

"Abang Kaizo tu tahu masak sikit-sikit sahaja.. tapi itulah, mesti jadi masin. Entah berapa banyak garam dia pergi letak tetapi sebagai adik kesayangan dia, abang Fang tidak akan kecewakan hati dia yang sungguh murni bagaikan batu permata bersinar-sinar di langit angkasa"

"Hehehehe.. abang Fang ni kelakarlah!" Rizu keluarkan sebungkus roti custard. Dia hulurkan roti itu kepada Fang "Abang Fang ambillah roti ni, Pizu bagi abang Fang"

"Terima kasih, Rizu" Fang terima roti itu dengan seikhlas hati. Dia tersenyum sedikit sambil matanya melirik ke arah tiga orang sedang duduk berkelah di bawah pokok "Eh, itu macam... abang Kaizo"

"Kakak Lily pun ada dekat situ"

"Si Momoki pun ada juga.. pelik pulak tengok dia orang berkelah tapi paling memelikkan adalah KENAPA SI LILY ASYIK PANDANG ABANG AKU SEMACAM? ABANG AKU PUN SAMA JUGA, PANDANG LILY MACAM PANDANG KEKASIH SENDIRI"

Fang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya ke arah mereka. Rizu ikut di belakang dengan beg plastik makanan dia. Rizu tidak melihat gelagat Kaizo dan Lily tetapi mata dia tertarik dengan seekor kucing asyik geselkan badan dia di tepi badan Kaizo. Momoki pula, cuba hendak menarik perhatian Lily tetapi kucing dan Momoki di abaikan oleh dua orang dilamun cinta. Tangan Lily penuh dengan cakaran kucing itu kerana terlampau cemburu sangat. Fang membuka mulut untuk menjerit di situ tetapi seseorang sudah pun jerit terlebih dahulu daripada dia

"KAIZO!" Lynna muncul dengan wajah dia merah kemerahan kerana terlampau marah sangat dengan kawan baik dia "SINI RUPANYA KAU! AKU TUNGGU KAU DEKAT CAFE HAMPIR 3 JAM TAPI KAU TAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL! AKU CUBA HUBUNGI KAU TAPI KAU TAK JAWAB! Kalau kau sibuk pun, beritahulah aku awal-awal"

"Maaf kerana aku abaikan kau. Aku berada di sini untuk meluangkan masa bersama Lily" kata Kaizo sambil berikan sebiji cupcake kepada Lily

"Kak Lynna jangan marah kerana mengambil abang Kaizo dari kak Lynna" Lily tersenyum malu sambil terima cupcake itu "Hehehee.. oh indahnya pada hari ini. Hati Lily berdebar-debar setiap kali Lily melihat wajah Kapten Kaizo"

"Wei, bukan hati kau dekat Boboiboy ke?"

"Bukan landak.. Boboiboy tidak mahu Lily, dia suka sangat lari daripada Lily. Hati ku sedih dan pedih kerana itu.. uwaaaaa!"

"Jangan menangis wahai bunga hati ku, terimalah sapu tangan ini" Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat senyuman Momoki yang sangat menggoda itu "Lapkanlah air mata mu itu dan aku berjanji dengan diri ku dan diri mu juga, aku tidak akan sakiti hati Lily, bunga hati ku"

"Ok, aku rasa macam nak muntah" bisik Fang

"Erk! Tapi Lily nak menangis dekat jaket abang Kaizo" Lalu Kaizo buka jaket birunya dan berikan kepada Lily "Untuk Lily ke?"

"Yea, untuk Lily"

Fang rasa nak pengsan di situ. Lebih-lebih lagi abang dia yang bersikap seperti orang terlebih romantik. Dia mula perasan dengan air muka Lynna. Air muka dia berubah menjadi kecewa sedikit dan ada kesedihan di mata Lynna. Fang rasa kasihan dengan Lynna. Dia perlu buat sesuatu untuk ceriakan hati Lynna balik. Dia tidak suka kalau Lynna sedih

"Kakak Lynna ok ke?" tanya Rizu secara tiba-tiba "Kalau kak Lynna tak ok, Pizu ada belikan roti kacang merah untuk kak Lynna"

"Terima kasih, Rizu" Lynna belai kepala Rizu "Kak Lynna ok.." balas Lynna dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Akak balik dulu.."

"Hati kak Lynna sedih" Lynna menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Fang "Kak Lynna jangan sedih-sedih tau"

"Betul kata si Fang" Momoki terus bangunkan diri dia untuk menghulurkan sekuntum mawar merah kepada Lynna "Janganlah sedih wahai tuan puteri. Momoki akan ceriakan hati mu yang suci murni itu. Aku tidak suka melihat seorang gadis sedih hanya kerana seorang lelaki. Ramai lagi kumbang-kumbang di luar sana yang sudi menerima tuan puteri"

"Errrr..." Lynna tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa. Jadi dia hanya mengambil bunga mawar itu sambil tersengih

"Pandai pula si kasanova ni buat ayat berbunga-bunga"

"Tahu takpe abang Fang"

"Saya rasa.. saya perlu pergi dulu..." Lynna berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Jumpa lagi semua"

"Eh tunggu! Aku belum habis cakap lagi.."

"Momoki nak cakap tentang apa?"

"Begini tuan puteri" Momoki alihkan permandangan dia ke arah tasik "Sebenarnya.. Kapten Kaizo dan bunga hati ku telah terkena buatan orang! Mereka adalah Adudu dan Probe. Tembakan laser yang diberikan oleh Adudu adalah tembakan cinta pandang pertama. Dari situlah kisah cinta paksa terjadi, sehingga seekor kucing pun boleh jatuh hati dengan Kapten Kaizo. Jadi aku ke sini untuk menjaga mereka berdua, termasuklah kucing itu sekali. Aku tidak mahu apa-apa terjadi keatas mereka berdua"

"Yea ke nak jaga dia orang?" Fang mengusap-usap dagu dia sambil perhatikan air muka Momoki "Atau sebenarnya kau cemburu dengan abang aku sebab berdating dengan si katak pili tu"

"Nama dia bukan katak pili, nama dia adalah Lily, bunga hati ku"

"Suka hati akulah" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Kak Lynna, kita pergi serang si Adudu tu. Adik kena betulkan abang sebelum dia pergi melamar si katak pili tu.. Oh tidak! Adik tidak mahu jadi adik ipar kepada si pelik tu!"

"Hehehee.. kakak Lynna tak kan biarkan sahaja sebab kakak Lynna pun abang Paizo kembali sediakala. Lepas tu mesti kakak Lily akan berguling-guling sebab tiba-tiba aje jatuh cinta dengan abang Paizo. Lepas tu kakak Lily akan kejar abang Boboiboy lagi untuk lupakan kenangan pahit dia tapi bagi Pizu, rasa kelakar pula bila kakak Lily dan abang Paizo bercinta... hehehee... macam tak sesuai. Lebih-lebih lagi abang Paizo berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat romantik. Agaknya, bagaimana kalau abang Paizo bercinta? Mesti asyik nak berserius sahaja.. hehehe... tapi mesti lagi sweetkan! Manis-manis gula!.."

"Rizu, akak kena pergi ke markas kotak. Rizu balik rumah, Momoki tolong jagakan mereka berdua dan Fang ikut akak"

"Baik kakak Lynna!" Rizu berikan tabik hormat kepada Lynna

"Baik tuan puteri. Momoki akan cuba pisahkan mereka berdua"

"Aik, bukan kak Lynna suruh buat benda lain ke?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia "Apa-apa ajelah, asalkan si kasanova berjaya memikat hati si pelik tu.. heheheee"

* * *

Setelah Fang dan Lynna beredar dari taman tersebut, mereka terus berjalan ke markas kotak Adudu. Lynna mahu teleportasi dirinya ke markas kotak Adudu tetapi Fang ingin membawa Lynna ke rumah Bella. Dia ingin melihat Boboiboy yang masih lagi cuba untuk memikat hati Bella. Sampai sahaja di rumah Bella, mereka berdua terkejut melihat Yaya dan Ying terduduk di atas jalan sambil menangis teresak-esak

"Aik, apasal ni?" tanya Fang

"Kita orang banyak sedih maaa... sebab Boboiboy pilih Bella bukan kita" Ying mengelap air matanya dengan sehelai sapu tangan "Lu pergilah terima si Bella tu, bolehlah kami memikat hati Boboiboy"

"Errr..." Fang tersengih di situ "Malas aku nak terima si minah perasan tu"

"Bolehlah Fang, terimalah dia.. kasihan si Bella asyik menunggu kau aje" kata Yaya menarik-narik seluar Fang "Berikanlah peluang kepada Bella. Dia kan cantik, hebat dan pandai macam kau juga. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia juga mempunyai seorang abang seperti kau juga. Kau dan dia tidak jauh berbeza"

"Errr... tapi.. tapi..." Fang menelan ludah apabila Yaya dan Ying membuat muka sedih yang sangat comel "Wei, aku pergi betulkan korang, sekarang juga! Jom kak Lynna, kita terus teleportasi ke sana juga. SIAP KAU ADUDU!"

"Si rambut cacak nak buat sesuatu? Dia mahu pisahkan Boboiboy dari Bella? Aku sangat gembira!" Mata Ying sudah bersinar-sinar melihat Fang "Nanti tolong aku buat si Boboiboy suka dekat aku yea"

"Errr... bukanlah!" marah Fang "Bila masa aku nak buat begitu.. eh.. apasal si Boboiboy nyanyi lagu cinta dekat tingkap rumah Bella? Kawan aku ni sudah buang tabiat rupanya" Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri

Yaya dan Ying terus sambung menangis kerana lagu cinta itu, Boboiboy hanya tujukan kepada Bella seorang sahaja. Tingkap Bella masih tertutup rapi dan Bella tidak mahu keluar dari situ kerana dia tidak mahu bersemuka dengan Boboiboy. Dia rasa sangat malu dan marah pada masa yang sama. Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu dia pegang bahu Fang dan terus teleportasikan diri mereka ke markas kotak Adudu. Tidak sampai seminit pun, mereka telah pun tiba di depan pintu masuk ke dalam markas kotak Adudu

"Fang, kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat akak.. Fang selamatkan diri dulu dan panggil bantuan"

"Kak Lynna nak adik panggil siapa? Abangkan sudah tak betul.. si Boboiboy pun sama juga"

"Fang panggil si Momok tu. Akak yakin dia dapat bantu kita" kata Lynna sambil membuka pintu markas kotak itu "Ok, jom main gelongsor!"

"Kak Lynna ni ceria betul" bisik Fang

Lalu dia masuk setelah Lynna turun dari gelongsor itu. Setelah sampai di bahagian bawah, Lynna dan Fang sambung berjalan untuk menuju ke pintu utama markas kotak Adudu. Tiada apa yang mencurigakan sewaktu mereka berjalan di lorong bawah tanah itu. Mereka sudah nampak pintu utama markas kotak terpacak di depan mata mereka. Lynna dengan segeranya, dia tendang pintu itu dan lalu ianya terbuka luas. Adudu dan Probe terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka berdua

"Apa korang buat dekat sini?" tanya Adudu dengan suara garang dia

"Kita orang ada dekat sini sebab nak belasah kau" balas Fang. Mata dia sudah perhatikan pistol kecil di poket tali pinggang Adudu "Aku akan belasah korang! TANGAN BAYANG!"

Adudu terkejut apabila pistol dia telah dirampas oleh tangan bayang. Pistol itu sudah pun berada di tangan Fang sendiri. Lalu dia berikan kepada Lynna. Dia tersenyum sinis apabila Adudu cuba hendak berlawan dengan mereka berdua. Probe sudah sorok di belakang kotak kosong kerana dia tidak mahu kena belasah dengan Fang

"Fang, akak rasa kita tidak patut belasah mereka"

"Aik, kenapa pulak?" tanya Fang

"Akak rasa, kita patut ajar mereka dengan berikan tembakan pistol ini!"

Lynna tembak ke arah Adudu tetapi Probe pergi melindungi encik bos dia. Wajah Probe pada ketika itu sedang melihat encik bos dia dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia rasa ingin memeluk encik bosnya sepuas hati. Kedua tangan besi dia terus peluk Adudu seerat-eratnya. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan encik bos kesayangan dia. Adudu cuba menolak Probe tetapi dia tidak berjaya kerana pelukan itu tersangatlah kuat

"Sayang encik bos! Nanti saya buatkan makanan kegemaran encik bos yea"

"Kalau nak buat makanan kegemaran aku pun, lepaskanlah aku dulu!"

"Tak nak, nanti encik bos lari daripada saya" Probe berpusing-pusing sambil memeluk Adudu "Malam ni saya akan baca cerita hantu untuk encik bos! Bolehlah encik bos tidur dengan tenang nanti"

"TENANG APA KEBENDANYA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hehehee.. kasihan si Adudu tapi kalau nak lepaskan diri dari si Probe tu, beritahu saya bagaimana untuk betulkan semua orang yang kau pergi tembak tadi?" tanya Lynna sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Err.. ada suiz kecik dekat situ. Tekan suiz tu dan tembak dekat dia orang semula! Cepat pulihkan si Probe ni!" Adudu seperti mahu mengamuk di dalam pelukan Probe tetapi dia hanya dapat mengamuk dengan cara menjerit sekuat hati sahaja "LEPASKAN AKULAH!"

"Padan muka kau! Buat orang lagi, sekarang rasalah kau.. hehehee.. jom kak Lynna, kita pergi betulkan yang lain"

"Jom!"

"WEI WEI! BETULKAN SI PROBE NI DULU!" Tetapi Lynna dan Fang sudah teleportasikan mereka jauh dari markas kotak itu "TIDAKKK! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU KETUK JUGA SI ROBOT UNGU NI!"

* * *

 **Heheeheee.. ok tak dengan chapter ni? Kalau tak ok, maaf yea**

 **hari ini tiada sesi membalas review**

 **Jumpa lagi semua~**

 **-Sayonara-**


	101. Gagal

**Haluuu semua! how are you? author sihat sahaja.. author ada pengumuman penting di akhir chapter, jangan lupa baca~**

 **Thank you semua kerana sentiasa menyokong fanfic author dan thank you juga kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Gagal**

"Prebet Idoli, apa status kita?"

"Kita sekarang berada di dalam kawasan asteroid.. batu-batu terapung! heheheeee! Kapten Rizu nak kita mendarat di mana-mana planet ke?"

"Tadi kapten ada terima satu panggilan dari puteri Lily, dia cakap kita perlu selamatkan sebuah perkampungan dari serangan lanun"

"Lanun... wah! ada lanun! ada pirate dekat planet tu nanti? Idoli suka movie tentang lanun. Hari tu kakak dan abang Gopal bawa Idoli pergi tengok movie hantu. Idoli tak takut pun dengan movie tu.."

"Tapi Idoli takut dengan bunyi kilatkan? hehehe... abang Pizu pun takut juga tapi abang bayangkan kilat tu tengah berlawan dengan monster besar yang cuba menyerang Pulau Rintis. Lepas tu datanglah seorang superhero! Dia ada kuasa petir. Mereka berlawan di langit gelap itu dan superhero itu baling pedang petir dia dekat monster tu" Rizu melihat Idoli sangat teruja dengan cerita dia. Lalu dia bersambung lagi sambil duduk bersila di atas meja ruang tamu bersama Idoli "Lepas tu, monster tu menyerang superhero itu. Kuasa dia adalah kuasa air dan angin. Dia berikan hembusan angin dekat superhero tersebut tetapi superhero itu tidak mahu mengalah. Dia keluarkan anak panah petir dan terus tembak menghala mulut monster tu. Monster tu terkena petir dan terus dia lari dari situ. Monster tu akan datang balik untuk menyerang lagi"

"Wahh! hebat superhero tu!" Idoli bertepuk tangan di situ "Hehehee.. tapi superhero tu abang Halilintar ke?"

"Tak tahu sebab abang Pizu dari kecik lagi selalu bayangkan ada superhero kuasa petir dekat atas tu. Dialah pelindung Pulau Rintis!"

Mereka berdua terus bermain tepuk-tepuk tangan di atas meja ruang tamu sambil diperhatikan oleh Kaizo. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Kaizo. Dia suka melihat anak-anak kecil itu bermain tanpa perlu risaukan tentang apa-apa. Lalu dia kembali ke dalam dapur untuk sambung membaca novel cerita hantunya. Semenjak dia sudah pulih dari pistol cinta itu, peminat-peminat dia sudah berhenti menganggu dia tetapi ada juga yang masih lagi hantar hadiah-hadiah itu kepada diri dia. Lily pula, dia tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis kerana ingin membasmi segala bakteria-bakteria Kaizo yang melekat di badan dia. Selepas itu dia akan bertapa sambil fikirkan tentang Boboiboy. Apabila semuanya sudah selesai, baru dia kembali ke Pulau Rintis untuk bersuka ria bersama dengan kawan-kawan tersayang

"ABANG PAIZO!" Kaizo turunkan buku dia untuk melihat Rizu

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Pizu dan Idoli lapar. Kami nak makan.. abang Paizo tak masakan untuk kami ke?"

"Tapi abang Rizu tak suka dengan masakan abang Kaizo sebab dia masak terlampau masin tapi Idoli makan ok aje.. heheheee.. tak tahulah kenapa ramai sangat yang suka lari daripada masakan abang Kaizo cuma abang Fang sahaja yang tak lari" kata Idoli sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Abang Kaizo, kak Lynna tak datang ke? Selalunya dia datang ke sini tapi hari ni dia takde pula. Kakak Lily pun tak datang jugak. Kenapa dengan dia orang?"

"Kakak Lynna tak dapat mungkin sebab kejadian hari tu kot. Yelah, kak Lynna hari tu nampak sedih aje bila abang Paizo bercinta dengan kakak Lily tapi rupa-rupanya dia orang terkena pistol cinta si kepala kotak tu. Entah-entah kakak Lynna malu nak bersemuka dengan abang Paizo kot... dan kakak Lily tak dapat sebab tak nak bersemuka dengan abang Paizo juga. Kakak Faye beritahu Pizu, kakak Lily perlukan masa untuk bertapa dan ingatkan balik kenangan manis dia bersama abang Boboiboy. Kasihan kakak Lily gara-gara si Adudu tu. Kakak Lynna pun Pizu kasihan juga.. kalau Adudu buat balik, Pizu akan ketuk kepala kotak dia! Hehehee.. lepas tu Pizu gigit kepala dia! Hehehee.. lepas tu Pizu pijak-pijak kaki dia!"

"Wahhh! Idoli pun nak gigit tangan si alien kepala kotak tu!"

"Nanti abang Rizu ajar macam mana nak gigit si Adudu tu! Kita kena gigit biar tinggalkan kesan! Hehehee... lepas tu jangan lupa asahkan gigi taring Idoli, biar tajam"

Kaizo gelengkan kepala kerana ajaran Rizu adalah ajaran entah betul ke tidak. Dia tutup buku novel dia untuk mengata sesuatu kepada kedua budak kecil itu. Dia minum sedikit air teh hijaunya sebelum keluarkan suara dia yang macho itu

"Ri-"

"PILI PILI SUDAH KEMBALI!"

"BUKAN KAU BELUM HABIS BERTAPA KE?" Lily terkaku dengan suara kemarahan Kaizo. Lalu Lily berundur sedikit demi sedikit untuk keluar dari dapur itu "Hmmm.. kau terkejut dengan suara garang aku?"

"Errr... sikit-sikit" Lily garu-garu pipi dia sambil tersengih "Lily pergi sambung bertapa balik.. hehehee"

"Nanti.."

Kaizo bangun dari kerusi dia. Rizu dan Idoli hanya sebagai penonton sahaja, mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Kaizo keluarkan sesuatu dari poket seluar dia. Lily menggigil ketakutan. Dia bayangkan kalau Kaizo mahu berikan apa-apa benda yang mencurigakan dekat diri dia nanti. Lily sudah bersedia untuk lari dari rumah itu. Badan dia mula rasa seram sejuk. Dia melihat Rizu dan Idoli. Kedua mereka hanya berdiri dan perhatikan sahaja. Tangan Kaizo sudah keluar dari poket seluar dia. Lalu dia hulurkan benda itu kepada Lily

"Duit?" Lily terkejut seketika

"Yea, aku nak kau pergi bawa budak-budak ni pergi makan. Kalau kau nak makan, makanlah.. tapi jangan nak beli benda yang bukan-bukan pula"

"Hehehee.. ingatkan abang Kaizo nak bagi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Rupanya bukan" Lily tersengih sedikit "Kalau begitu, PENGUIN! KUCING! JOM PERGI MAKAN! ABANG KAPTEN KAIZO ITIK HOT BELANJA KITA ORANG HARI INI!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan nama gelaran yang telah diberikan oleh Lily tadi tetapi dia tenangkan diri. Dia tidak mahu mengamuk kerana sebentar lagi, rumah ini akan menjadi sunyi dan bolehlah dia berehat dengan aman sambil minum air kegemaran dia iaitu teh hijau

"Kakak Lily! Jom makan dekat gerai tepi pantai tu. Kita makan mee udang!"

"WUUUUU! Kakak Lily suka makan mee udang! JOM KITA PERGI!"

"JOM!"

* * *

Mata Fang asyik perhatikan soalan-soalan sejarah yang ada di dalam kertas ujian dia. Fang tidak mahu gagal dan kena denda dari cikgu Aiman lagi. Bulan lepas, dia gagal dalam ujian mata pelajaran sejarah. Cikgu Aiman telah mendenda pelajar-pelajar yang gagal di dalam ujian tersebut. Markah dia hanya 1% sahaja untuk lulus dalam ujian itu. Ramai yang takut dengan cikgu Aiman kerana sifat dia yang garang itu. Fang selalu terbayangkan cikgu Aiman adalah abang dia sendiri kerana kedua mereka mempunyai personality yang hampir sama

"Lagi 5 minit untuk ujian kamu akan tamat" Cikgu Aiman berjalan di sekitar kelas itu sambil melihat anak-anak muridnya menjawab kertas ujian itu "Jawab semua soalan yang ada di situ. Kalau sudah siap, sila semak balik"

Fang terkial-kial untuk mencari jawapan soalan sejarah itu. Dia ada 3 soalan lagi belum dijawab. Fang garu-garu kepalanya dan cuba ingatkan balik buku-buku sejarah yang dia baca pada waktu rehat tadi. Dia menyesal kerana tidak mengulangkaji pada malam semalam kerana terlalu sibuk mengemas rumah dia bersepah dengan permainan Idoli. Bukan itu sahaja, abang dia juga turut buat sepah sekali. Akhirnya, dia tertidur di atas sofa kerana terlampau penat sangat tetapi dia sangat berpuas hati kerana rumah dia sudah kembali bersih dan tersusun

"Isk, kenapalah jawapan soalan ni tak keluar-keluar dari otak aku"

Fang baringkan kepala dia sambil perhatikan Bella. Kawan perempuan dia sangat tekun sekali menjawab soalan ujian itu. Bella tidak alihkan perhatian kerana dia terlalu fokus sekali menjawab ujian itu. Fang pandang ke arah Ying pula. Ying asyik berhenti dan fikirkan untuk jawapan soalan terakhir itu. Dia tidak mahu membuat kesilapan dan juga kalah dengan rakan persaingan dia iaitu Yaya. Selepas itu, Fang perhatikan Yaya dari belakang. Yaya seperti Bella juga, tekun dan tangkas sekali menjawab kertas ujian itu. Kadang-kadang itu dia akan padam jawapan itu dan terus menulis jawapan yang baru. Fang mengangkat balik kepala dia dan sambung menjawab soalan tersebut. Dia tenangkan hati dan pemikiran dia supaya tidak terlampau fikirkan sangat. Baru dia hendak menulis jawapannya, loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi

KRINGGGGGGGGG!

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!"

Pelajar-pelajar di dalam kelas itu terkejut dan ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Fang yang sudah berdiri itu. Fang tidak boleh menerima kenyataan bahawa masa sudah pun tamat. Cikgu Aiman mengambil kertas-kertas ujian anak-anak murid dia sambil perhatikan Fang. Dia tidak berkata apa. Mulut dia tertutup rapat. Anak-anak murid dia sudah mula mengemas buku-buku mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Fang pula, terduduk di kerusi dia sambil melihat 3 soalan yang dia tidak sempat untuk menjawab

"Haiyaa.. kalau lu pandang lama-lama pun, jawapan itu tidak akan datang sendiri maaa" kata kawan perempuan dia iaitu Ying

"Takpelah Fang, aku yakin soalan kau yang lain mesti kau dapat menjawab dengan betul"

"Yelah tu Yaya.. aku tak naklah gagal lagi macam bulan lepas" Fang mengeluh kecewa "Cikgu Aiman tu macam abang aku, sikit-sikit nak denda orang"

"Betul tu Fang, cikgu memang suka denda orang, contohnya kau.." Cikgu Aiman muncul di belakang Fang. Dia mengambil kertas ujian itu dari atas meja anak muridnya "Tapi.. kalau kau gagal buat kali ke 2, denda kau akan berganda-ganda"

"Errkkk.. cikgu janganlah gagalkan saya" Fang tersengih malu "Saya pun tak nak gagal tapi saya sudah menjawab soalan-soalan ujian ini dengan sempurna"

"Hmmmm... itu pun terpulang dengan jawapan kamu. Kalau begitu memuaskan, saya akan berikan markah penuh.. kalah salah, kosong sahaja saya akan berikan. Kamu semua boleh balik"

"Terima kasih cikgu!" kata Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Cikgu, bila kami dapat kertas ujian itu balik?" tanya Bella sambil angkat beg sekolah dia

"Bila cikgu habis tanda jawapan kamu semua. Mungkin dalam minggu depan"

"Baik cikgu!" kata Bella "Fang, kau tak nak balik ke? Kau nak tidur dekat sini sampai minggu depan ke?"

Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Fang sudah baringkan kepala dia di atas meja sambil menunggu nasib, adakah dia akan gagal ataupun tidak. Cikgu Aiman hanya gelengkan kepala dan beredar dari situ. Dia selama ini tidak pernah melihat anak muridnya terlalu risau sangat kalau gagal di dalam mana-mana ujian. Ini pertama kali dia dapat menyaksikan seorang pelajar yang pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran kecuali seni kerana Fang tidak mempunyai daya kreativiti yang tinggi

"Sudah sudahlah tu Fang, jomlah kita balik"

"Biarkan ajelah dia, Yaya. Dia nak tidur dekat sini sampai minggu depan. Bila sudah dapat tahu markah ujian dia, barulah dia pulang ke rumah. Tak pun dia tunggu abang dia heret balik rumah.. hehehee"

"Diamlah kau, Bella" Fang terus bangun dari kerusi dia dan angkat beg sekolah dia "Aku balik dulu.. jumpa korang esok"

Yaya, Ying dan Bella hanya melihat Fang keluar dari kelas itu. Muka dia masam sahaja tetapi di dalam hati dia sebenarnya agak risau kalau dia gagal lagi. Boboiboy nampak kawan baik dia baru keluar dari kelas. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Fang tetapi sahutan dia tidak didengari oleh Fang kerana terlampau risau sangat. Dia tidak sedar dia sudah turun tangga dengan pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh. Bahu dia dicuit oleh Boboiboy pun, dia masih tidak sedar lagi

"Fang tu apasal, pekak ke apa?" tanya Gopal yang sedang turun bersama Boboiboy

"Entahlah.. biarkanlah dia. Nanti-nantilah dia sedarlah tu bila dia dah terjatuh dari tangga.. hehehe... rasa macam kejam pulak aku ni"

"Tahu takpe, Boboiboy yang aku kenal.. tak kan cakap macam tu. Boboiboy yang aku kenal, dia adalah lebih matang daripada si Fang tu" kata Gopal sambil mengumpat tentang Fang kerana dia tahu pada ketika itu, Fang tidak dengar perbualan mereka "Si Fang tu, asyik nak mengamuk aje. Bila aku makan donut kegemaran dia yang terakhir, aku juga kena belasah. Asyik-asyik aku, apasal tak belasah aje si Lily tu ke, si Bella ke.. siapa-siapa yang dia terasa nak belasah ke tapi last-last, mesti aku juga yang kena"

"Hmm.. sebab kau suka kacau dia sangat.. tapi.. sekarang ni dia sudah kurang mengamuk pula. Mungkin abang Kaizo tidak lagi tegas dengan si Fang"

"Takdelah, ada aje abang Kaizo tegaskan sepupu aku tu" muncul Faye di belakang mereka berdua "Biarkanlah dia tu, dia sudah tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal, mungkin dia kematangan dia sudah datang kot"

"Ok juga tu.. nanti takdelah abang Kaizo pening dengan karenah dia yang tak betul tu.. hehehe"

"Wei! Aku betullah!" Fang pusing kebelakang. Kaki dia tersilap langkah, terus dia bergolek jatuh sampai ke bahagia tingkat bawah sekali

"FANG!"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Faye berlari turun ke bawah. Selamat hanya beberapa anak tangga sahaja semasa Fang bergolek tadi. Fang begitu nasib baik sekali kerana tiada kecederaan teruk, hanya luka kecil di dahi dia sahaja. Fang bangun dari situ sambil pegang pemegang tangga. Kaki dia terasa sakit sedikit

"Kau ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje" Fang sentuh dahi dia sedikit. Ada rasa melekit di dahinya "Hmmm.. mesti abang aku akan tanya nanti"

"Itulah kau, berangan lagi. Kan dah jatuh. Impian Boboiboy sudah tercapai untuk melihat si Fang jatuh bergolek.. hehehee" Gopal terus tersengih apabila dia mendapat renungan maut dari Fang "Jangan marah, Boboiboy bergurau aje tadi tu.. hehehee.. kalau kau nak belasah, belasah dia bukan aku yea"

"Malas aku nak belasah-belasah orang" Fang terus beredar dengan tumit dia rasa sakit. Dia berjalan terhejut-hejut "Jumpa lagi.."

"Aik, apasal dengan dia tu?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Selalunya, dia akan marah-marah tapi kali ni, takde pulak.. pelik betul aku"

"Dia tengah risau tentang markah ujian dia.." Muncul Yaya bersama Ying dan Bella yang baru sampai di tingkat bawah "Bulan lepas dia gagal. Lepas tu cikgu Aiman denda dia. Kali ni dia risau pula kalau dia gagal lagi. Kalau tidak, bergandalah denda dia tu"

"Ohh.. begitu ceritanya" Boboiboy perhatikan Fang berjalan agak perlahan dengan kaki dia yang sakit itu "Fang.. Fang.. risau sangat sampai aku panggil dia pun, langsung tak dengar"

"Eleh, tengok macam aku.. selalu gagal tapi aku relax aje" Gopal tersenyum bangga dengan diri dia

"Kau lain, dia lain.." Muncul suara Bella "Dia tu suka belajar dan tidak mahukan markah yang terbaik di dalam mana-mana ujian. Aku pun tak nak gagal tapi itulah, kita ni.. mesti ada yang gagal atau markah cukup-cukup makan sahaja. Dari situ kita belajar dari kesilapan kita dan berusaha untuk betulkan kesilapan yang kita buat sebelum ini. Aku ni kadang-kadang rasa cemburu dengan dia dan sebab itu aku suka bersaingan si Pang tu.. hehehehe.. tapi aku tahu, aku selalunya tidak dapat kalahkan dia tapi itu tidak bermakna membuatkan aku berhenti dan mengalah. Cemburu itu membuatkan aku lebih bersemangat itu menjadikan diri aku yang terbaik sama seperti dia"

"Aku macam teringat balik aku bagi nasihat dekat Fang dan Boboiboy semasa kita darjah 5 dulu. Dua-dua cemburu sesama sendiri.. hehee"

"Aku ingat nasihat tu, Yaya"

"Hah, baguslah kau ingat nasihat aku tu, Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Dan aku berharap juga, Fang pun tidak akan melupai nasihat aku.. masa tu, aku rasa kasihan tengok dia orang, terutama sekali si Fang. Menangih kasih dari abang dia sebab Boboiboy diberikan layanan terbaik dari abang Kaizo dan Boboiboy cemburu sebab melihat Fang ada seorang abang"

Boboiboy tersengih malu apabila Yaya ingatkan dia balik tentang kejadian itu. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah. Kawan-kawan dia ketawa kecil dan terus ikut dia dari belakang. Yaya teruskan bercerita

"Aku nampak dia orang ada dekat taman permainan, luahkan apa yang dia orang rasa cemburu tu tetapi rupa-rupanya mereka cemburu sesama sendiri.. hehehee.. masa tu lah aku tegur dan berikan nasihat kepada mereka berdua"

"Hehehee.. macam-macam betul korang berdua ni" Ying tergelak sedikit "Wei, wei.. esok aku bawa pau kacang merah, boleh kita makan time rehat!"

"Hah! Bolehlah aku bawa biskut aku sekali.. takde siapa nak makan dekat rumah"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Bella dan Faye terus larikan diri kerana tidak sanggup hendak makan biskut Yaya yang tidak sedap itu. Yaya rasa bingung melihat kawan-kawan dia larikan diri dan tinggalkan diri dia bersendirian di situ sehinggalah Momoki muncul di sebelah Yaya

"Kasihan gadis ayu kerana ditinggalkan oleh kawan-kawan sendiri tapi tidak mengapa, Momoki akan temankan gadis ayu ini untuk pulang ke rumah" Momoki menghulurkan sekuntum bunga mawar merah kepada Yaya "Jangan risau, aku tidak akan apa-apa si gadis ayu kerana aku adalah Momoki, aku tidak akan merosakkan mana-mana gadis yang ada di bumi atau di mana-mana planet!"

"Errr.. takpelah, saya boleh balik sendiri" Yaya terbang ke langit "JUMPA LAGI!"

Momoki tidak begitu kecil hati, dia hanya melambai-lambai sahaja ke arah Yaya dengan senyuman menggodanya

* * *

"ADIK SUDAH PULANG!"

"Wah, Fang sudah balik" Fang kenal suara itu. Dia angkat kepala dia sedikit dan tersenyum kerana Lynna ada di ruang tamu sambil duduk di atas sofa dengan abang dia "Macam mana sekolah hari ni? Semuanya ok?" tanya Lynna

"Hmmmm..." Fang berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan muka sedih dia

"Kau kenapa, Pang? Ada orang buli kau dekat sekolah ke?"

"Bukanlah abang.."

Fang duduk di atas kerusi. Mata dia melihat kuih muih yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Perut dia membuat bunyi kerana dia tidak makan waktu rehat tadi. Dia hanya menjilat bibirnya sambil menelan ludah kerana kuih-muih di depan matanya nampak sedap sahaja. Kaizo dan Lynna mula perasaan dengan riak wajah Fang yang di dalam kelaparan itu. Lynna angkat sepiring kuih-muih dan terus berikan kepada Fang

"Makanlah. Fang nampak lapar sangat. Kenapa tak makan waktu rehat tadi?"

"Adik lapar sebab adik tak rehat. Adik pergi ulangkaji dekat perpuskataan. Nak beli donut lobak merah pun tak sempat"

"Kenapa tak sempat?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Sebab adik nak cepat..." Fang mengambil sebiji donut diselaputi chocolate dan kacang badam dari pinggang yang telah dihulurkan oleh Lynna sebentar tadi "Sebenarnya, adik semalam tak sempat nak ulangkaji sebab sibuk kemas rumah. Semalam Idoli dan abang yang buat sepah dekat rumah. Adik juga yang kena kemas"

"Habis tu, kenapa tak beritahu abang?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Sebab adik nak jadi adik mithali.. hehehe... lagipun abang tahukan, adik ni pembersih bukan pengotor. Sebab itulah adik bangun lambat sebab penat sangat. Si Faye tu pun satu, tidur awal" Fang gigit donut itu dan kunyah dengan perasaan geram dia terhadap sepupu dia "Tidur dan merayap aje kerja dia"

"Kalau dia kemaskan pun, nanti kau pergi kemaskan balik sebab tak puas hati" Fang terus tersengih malu di situ. Kaizo angkat kening sebelah dan lalu berkata lagi "Kau tu terlebih OCD.. apa sahaja yang abang bersihkan, kau pergi bersihkan balik"

"Heheheee... takut tidak menepati kebersihan adik" Fang tersengih dengan mulut dia comot dengan kesan-kesan chocolate. Lalu dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut dengan alasan adiknya "Jangan marah yea abang"

"Macam-macam kau ni tapi.. kenapa kau nampak sedih sangat dengan ujian tu?"

"Fang takut gagal ke?" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Lynna "Fang jangan risau sangat. Kalau Fang gagal ujian ini, ujian lepas ni Fang boleh buat dengan lebih baik"

"Hmm.. tapi kak Lynna, kalau adik gagal lagi.. nanti adik kena denda berganda-ganda. Yelah, sebelum ni adik gagal ujian sejarah"

"APA! KAU GAGAL SEBELUM NI?" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi sofa. Lynna terus tarik tangan Kaizo untuk duduk semula di kerusi itu "Kenapa kau gagal?"

"Sebab cikgu Aiman bagi soalan susah-susah.. uwaaaaaaa!"

"Hehehee... comel betul si Fang ni" Lynna tarik nafas dan lalu berkata sesuatu "Fang, Fang... itu ujian biasa sahajakan? Bukan peperiksaan pertengahan tahunkan?" Fang gelengkan kepala "Jangan nak sedih sangat, gagal ke lulus ke, yang penting kita sudah buat yang terbaik tapi kalau nak yang lebih baik daripada itu, kita kenalah berusaha kuat tapi pasal kena kemas rumah tu.. hehehe.. beritahu sahaja dekat abang kamu, mesti dia akan faham. Kalau Fang gagal lagi, Fang cuba periksa balik soalan-soalan dan juga jawapan Fang. Dari situ Fang akan belajar dari kesilapan Fang sendiri. Kita sebagai manusia, tidak lari dari kegagalan. Untuk mendapat sesuatu, mesti ada gagal juga tapi kita teruskan lagi dan belajar dari kegagalan kita. Lama-lama kita akan faham kenapa kita gagal? Kenapa kita buat silap? Orang yang berjaya pun ada juga gagal dalam satu atau dua tahap tapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk mencapai kejayaan dia"

"Terima kak Lynna sebab menasihati Fang tapi kan...abang tu mana pernah gagal. Kalau dia gagal pun, dia tak kan mengaku"

"APA KAU CAKAP?" Kaizo bangun lagi dari kerusinya. Lynna terpaksa tarik tangan Kaizo untuk duduk balik semula "Kau ingat aku tidak pernah gagal? Abang selalu gagal apabila abang melihat diri kau cedera ataupun koma kerana tidak melindungi diri kau. Begitu juga semasa abang lupa yang kau adik aku, aku hanya pandang kau sebagai prebet Pang sahaja sebelum ini. Aku gagal menjadi seorang abang yang sempurna"

"Taklah abang.. abang cukup sempurna bagi adik. Mungkin bagi diri abang, diri abang tidak cukup sempurna tapi pada adik, apa yang adik nampak.. abang tetap sempurna walaupun suka sangat menghukum orang dengan suara garang abang tu.. hehehee" Kaizo berikan senyuman dia kepada adiknya "Abang sempurna ke tak, adik tetap sayang abang"

"Hehehee... sejuk hati kak Lynna tengok korang berdua tapi Fang jangan lupa apa yang akak cakapkan tadi. Gagal bukan maknanya kita akan gagal selama-lamanya. Usaha itu penting. Usaha adalah tangga kejayaan tapi jangan cuba nak salahkan orang lain hanya kerana kesilapan dari diri sendiri. Dengki pun jangan, nanti hitam hati tu"

"BETUL TU!" Muncul Lily di ruang tamu bersama dua budak kecil iaitu Rizu dan Idoli "Lily selalu gagal dalam memikat hati Boboiboy ku tetapi Lily tidak akan mengaku kalah! Lilt akan tetap berusaha!"

"Wei, kau jangan nak perasan sangat"

"Hehehee... landak ni, bagilah sokongan dekat Lily tapi kalau tak dapat pikat hati MY BBB-CHAN, takpelah... asalkan kami berdua adalah kawan" Lily ambil sebiji kuih seri muka dan lalu makan sambil rasa terharu seorang diri

"Si pelik ni memang pelik" bisik Fang

"Hehehehee... Pizu pun sebelum ni pernah gagal.. gagal untuk mendapat seorang abang angkat tapi akhirnya, impian Pizu termakbul! YEAHH!" Rizu peluk badan Fang "Sayang abang Fang... tapi bukan itu sahaja, Pizu pernah gagal masa Pizu belajar melukis.. Pizu asyik padam aje lukisan tu sebab tak menjadi sangat tapi Pizu tak nak mengalah! Ibu Pizu pun selalu berikan kata-kata semangat dekat Pizu"

"Bagus tu Rizu. Akak kagum dengan semangat Rizu yang tidak mudah mengalah itu" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia, dan terus memeluk Lynna pula "Alahai, manjanya dia"

"Hehehee... Pizu manja dengan orang tertentu pula"

"Idoli tak pernah gagal sebelum ni?" tanya Lynna

"Idoli... hmm... rasanya belum pernah kot.." Mata Idoli terus pandang donut chocolate, lalu dia menggigil sedikit "Kakak Lynna, Idoli rasa... Idoli gagal mengawal diri sendiri kalau Idoli makan chocolate. Nanti Idoli jadi kucing gila"

"Kalau tak nak jadi kucing gila, Idoli jangan makan"

"Idoli tak kan makan! kerana Idoli tak nak sesiapa tercedera dengan cakaran dari Idoli nanti. Macam abang Fang kena hari itu" Wajah Idoli terus berubah. Dia rasa bersalah kerana mencakar Fang di luar kawalan "Maafkan Idoli"

"Jangan risaulah, abang sudah lama maafkan Idoli" Fang belai rambut dan telinga kucing Idoli "Jangan sedih-sedih. Pergi kacau kakak Lily tu. Entah kemana pemikiran dia sudah melayang" Dia baling sebuah bantal kecil ke arah Lily

"HANTU AYAM! HANTU AYAM!" Mereka terkejut dengan jeritan Lily. Mata Lily terkebil-kebil apabila mereka melihat diri dia dengan wajah pelik "Err... hehehee... maaf"

"Wei, kau tengah bayangkan diri kau kena kejar dengan hantu ayam ke?"

"Mana adalah landak.. Lily tengah bayangkan BBB-CHAN tengah selamatkan Lily dari hantu ayam! Hehehee... dan lepas tu kami terbang ke langit angkasa untuk menangkap sang bintang yang bersinar-sinar! Hehehee... sungguh indah sekali" Lily kembali mengelamun di situ

"Kuat betul Lily ni berangan.. kalau Lily jadi penulis novel genre fantasy ni, mesti jadi terkenal"

"Tak boleh tu kak Lynna, adik kena jadi terkenal dulu sebelum si pelik ni kerana ADIK TIDAK MAHU KALAH DENGAN SESIAPA.. HAHAHAHAA!" Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia sambil tersenyum bangga "AKU AKAN MENJADI POPULAR!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan popularity dia tu. Bukan boleh bawa kemana pun.. aku sekeh juga si Pang ni" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggamkan kedua belah tangan dia

"Biarlah dia.. budak-budak lagi... lama-lama nanti dia sedarlah tu tapi jangan dia popular sebab benda yang tak elok sudah. Kau pun kenalah pantau-pantau adik kau. Jangan terlalu ingatkan tentang misi kau sahaja. Adik kau tu jangan lupa pula"

"Aku buat-buat lupa ajelah" Kaizo angkat cawan teh hijaunya. Lynna gelengkan kepala dia "Itu pun kalau aku ada mood nak buli dia"

"Buli aje kerja kau" kata Lynna

"Itukan salah satu daripada hobi abang. Kalau bukan menghukum orang, abang akan buli adik dengan tahap kejam sekali! Kak Lynna selamatkanlah adik daripada abang yang kejam ini" Fang buat muka sedih yang comel kepada Lynna. Dia berpura-pura menangis di situ "Kak Lynna pujuklah abang adik yang terlajak ganas tu"

"Kalau kak Lynna pujuk, mungkin dia akan berhenti sekejap.. lepas tu buat balik.. hehehee..."

"Betul tu.. kau ingat dengan cara pujukan aje, dia dapat hentikan aku untuk buli kau buat selama-lamanya. Jangan nak bermimpi, Pang" Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya dan lalu berkata lagi "Kau tetap akan kena buli dengan aku sebab kau adik aku, memang patut kena buli pun"

"Cheh, mentang-mentanglah dia abang. Bolehlah dia buat sesuka hati dekat adik" bisik Fang dengan muka masam dia

"Sabar ajelah abang Fang. Abang Paizo buat begitu sebab dia sayangkan abang Fang" Kaizo angguk dengan kata-kata Rizu tadi "Abang Paizo pun setuju dengan Pizu. Setiap adik beradik, mesti lain-lainnya tunjuk kasih sayang dia kepada kita"

"Betul tu! Sudah lama abang tak buli kau.. jadi bersiap sedialah, Pang" Fang redha sahaja apa yang abang dia akan buat terhadap diri dia nanti "Hari ni, abang bagi kau berehat. Aku akan suruh si pelik ni masak untuk makan malam nanti"

"ERK? Lily yang kena?" Lily tunding diri dia sambil melihat Kaizo tersenyum sinis itu "Hmm.. yelah yelah, jangan lepas ni jadi orang gaji dekat sini sudah. Tadi suruh Lily jadi babysitter kepada dua budak comel ni, lepas tu suruh masak.. tak pasal-pasal, Lily kena jadi orang gaji dekat rumah ni.. uwaaaa! Lily terpaksa menjadi Cinderella dan my BBB-CHAN jadi my prince charming.. wuuuuu! best tu" Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar sambil bayangkan diri dia disuruh buat bermacam-macam dari mak tiri iaitu Kapten Kaizo yang berpakaian baju perempuan

"Heheheee..." Lily ketawa seorang diri

"Apa yang lawak sangat tu?"

"Takde apa abang Kaizo" Lily tersenyum lebar sambil bayangkan lagi Kaizo memakai dress labuh dengan solekan tebal "Hehehee..."

Pada masa yang sama, Fang dapat bayangkan apa yang Lily sedang bayangkan itu. Dia bayangkan abang dia adalah mak tiri kepada Cinderella iaitu Lily dan seperti biasa, abang dia di dalam pakaian wanita dengan sanggul emas di rambut bergaya itik itu. Tiba-tiba dia pula tergelak seorang diri. Kaizo hanya perhatian kedua remaja itu sambil minum teh hijau. Dia sudah mula terfikirkan sesuatu untuk menghukum dua budak remaja itu nanti

* * *

Seminggu selepas itu, Fang sudah mengetahui markah ujian sejarah dia. Fang rasa bangga dan bersyukur dengan diri dia kerana dia tidak gagal dengan ujian tersebut. Markah dia tidaklah tinggi seperti Yaya dan Ying, hanya 20 mata berbeza sahaja. Mereka berdua mendapat 100 markah dan Bella, sama markah seperti Fang. Semasa waktu rehat, dia masih lagi tersenyum. Kawan-kawan dia rasa hairan melihat Fang senyum seorang diri sambil membeli donut kegemaran dia sehinggalah dia duduk di bangku kantin sekolah dan menikmati donut itu. Dia masih lagi tersenyum. Bella sudah naik bosan dengan senyuman itu. Hati dia seperti mahu ketuk kepala Fang dengan pinggan nasi lemak dia

"Apasal dengan kawan kita sorang tu? Kena rasuk dengan hantu senyum ke?" tanya Gopal sambil makan ayam goreng dia

"Si rambut cacak tu bangga teramat sangat sebab tidak gagal dalam ujian sejarah dia kali ini.. hehehee..." balas Ying "Tapi tengok cara senyuman dia, macam dia pula dapat nombor satu dekat dalam kelas, padahal markah dia bawah daripada markah aku dan Yaya"

"Ala, biarkanlah dia Ying. Asalkan dia gembira kerana tidak gagal. Aku pun tumpang gembira juga sebab sebelum-sebelum ni, asyik risau aje tentang ujian hari tu.. sekarang ni, baru nampak muka ceria si Fang tu"

"Patutlah ceria semacam... heheee..." Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Wei Fang, alang-alang kau lulus ujian hari tu, apa kata kau ajar aku dan Gopal sebab esok cikgu Aiman nak bagi kita orang ujian sejarah"

"Dey, kau nak suruh si landak tu ajar kita? Karang tak pasal-pasal, kita gagal macam mana?" Gopal ketawa sedikit. Niat dia hanya bergurau sahaja tetapi Fang, tidak puas hati dengan gurauan Gopal tadi

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU INGAT AKU NAK AJAR BAGAIMANA UNTUK GAGALKAN KORANG KE HAH?" Fang bangun dan dekatkan muka dia ke muka Gopal yang berada di depan dia. Muka Fang amat menakutkan sehingga membuatkan Gopal menggigil sedikit

"Aku.. aku bergurau aje.. janganlah ambik hati atau jantung.. ambik donut aku takpe.. hehehee.. aku beli tadi sebab dah lama tak makan tapi.. aku bagi kau ajelah" Gopal tolak sebungkus donut lobak merah ke arah Fang "Makanlah.. aku belanja... hehehe"

"Terima kasih.." Fang heret donut lobak merah itu ke arah diri dia tetapi dia tidak mahu berganjat dari situ. Dari muka masamnya terus berubah menjadi senyuman sinis "Disebabkan aku sudah lama tak kenakan kau.. hehheee"

"Janganlah Fang.. aku dah minta maaf, dah bagi kau donut.. janganlah kau seksa kawan kau ni" merayu Gopal sambil buat muka comel

"Ha ah, janganlah kau nak menghukum dia pula. Gopal kan hanya suka bergurau aje.. heheheee... tapi tak patut Gopal bergurau begitu" Boboiboy garu-garu pipi dia sambil tersengih "Dah dah, kau makan aje donut kegemaran kau tu, lupakan tentang tadi"

"Haiyaa... baik lu duduk dediam dan makan sahaja donut tu" tegur Ying

"Hmmm... baiklah, aku akan maafkan kau tapi..." Fang cuba meniru gaya aksi abang dia pada minggu lepas, semasa dia bagi cadangan dekat abangnya tetapi akhirnya, terkena kuasa tolakan tenaga dari abangnya "TOLAKAN AYAM!"

"Tolakan ayam?!" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia. Tiba-tiba dia tergelak di situ "Wei, kau tu tak tahan sangat ke tengok ayam goreng Gopal tu? Kalau nak, mintak ajelah ataupun pergi beli dekat mak cik kantin tu, atau kau nak aku belanja kau makan ayam goreng?.. heheheee... apalah kau ni Fang, sangat terhibur"

"ERK?!" Fang baru sedar dia tersalah sebut. Dia tersebut tolakan ayam kerana bau-bau ayam goreng menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidung dia

Kawan-kawan dia mula ketawakan dia. Fang rasa malu tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia terasa ingin mengamuk dengan diri dia sendiri. Fang tenangkan diri dia buat seketika. Dia kembali duduk dan pejamkan mata dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye perhatikan sahaja apa yang Fang ingin lakukan seterusnya. Mereka berharap Fang sudah kembali tenang dan tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Fang membuka matanya dan terus tersenyum sinis

"Hehehee... minggu lepas, kak Lynna nasihatkan aku, kalau aku gagal, aku kenalah belajar dari kesilapan aku.. disebabkan aku gagal untuk kenakan si Gopal, aku akan berikan satu syarat kepada dia"

"Syarat apa tu Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Syarat dia adalah... hehehee... JOM KITA KENAKAN BOBOIBOY!"

"ITU AKU SETUJU!" Gopal terus kembali ceria dengan mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Sudah lama kita tidak bergabung untuk kenakan Boboiboy.. hehehe.. yelah, tahun lepas kau dan Boboiboy kenakan aku, sekarang ni giliran Boboiboy pula"

"Betul tu! Maka dengan itu, berhati-hatilah kau yea, semasa cuti sekolah nanti.. hehehee" Fang ketawa sinis sambil gigit donut lobak merah dia "Aku perlu mencari idea yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik! Hahahahaa!"

"WEI WEI! Janganlah begitu, apasal aku pula jadi mangsa korang?"

"Entahnya si Fang ni, tak rasa kasihan ke dengan kawan kau sendiri? Gopal pun sama juga macam si Fang ni" tegur Yaya dengan nada marah dia "Tak habis-habis nak kenakan orang, tapi jagalah kau, aku akan kenakan kau balik sebab kenakalan kau tu"

"Errr.. Yaya jangan jadi macam Fang dan Bella pula, dia orangkan suka berbalas dendam"

"Jangan risaulah Ying, aku bukannya macam Fang tapi... hehehehe" Ying takut pula melihat Yaya bukan lagi seperti Yaya yang dia kenal "Tengoklah nanti.."

"Ah sudah, Yaya pun dah terkena penyakit si Fang ni" Boboiboy tepuk dahi dia lagi sekali "Aku rasa aku perlu dapatkan ubat untuk pulihkan kawan-kawan aku yang sudah terkena penyakit Fang.. atau bak pepatah si Lily, penyakit landak"

"Bersabar ajelah, Boboiboy" Faye melihat Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk lakukan sesuatu

"Oh yea.. sebelum aku terlupa.. PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Gopal terkejut melihat diri dia digantung pada sebuah pokok yang berhampiran dengan kantin sekolah

"Dey! Apasal kau kenakan aku? Bukan ke aku dah bersetuju dengan kau untuk kenakan si Boboiboy"

"Hahahaa! Kak Lynna nasihatkan aku.. kalau aku gagal, aku kenalah terima kesilapan aku dan betulkan balik kesilapan aku. Jadi aku kenalah betulkan kesalahan aku tadi.. HAHAHAHAAAA! DUDUKLAH KAU DEKAT SITU SAMPAI HABIS REHAT!" Fang lihat jam kuasanya "Lagi 5 minit, baru kau boleh turun..."

"Hmmm... kawan aku ni, boleh pulak dia guna nasihat dari kak Lynna dengan cara itu.. adeh, boleh pengsan aku macam ni"

Kepala Boboiboy terus terbaring di atas meja kantin sambil mengenangkan nasib dia pada musim cuti sekolah nanti. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

* * *

 **Errr.. ok ke? kalau tak ok, maafkan author.. UWAAAA! hehehee...**

 **Pengumuman penting - Lepas chapter ni, takde update ok.. Author tak dapat nak update selama 3 minggu sebab author akan berholiday nanti :D heheee... lepas balik dari holiday baru author update ok!**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Levy-chan - hehehe.. saje tak nak buat xD tapi jangan risau, Faya masih di hati author :3**

 **miss blank - hai blank blank! ahakzz... banyak tertinggal chapter yea.. hehee.. author tak marah pun tapi time musim cuti nanti, bolehlah baca apa yang miss blank tertinggal tu :P**

 **fangcool - harap bersabar yea sebab author sibuk T_T macam2 hal kena buat.. tapi dalam 3 minggu nanti, tiada update**

 **Lily - Windu Lily! alahai, kasihan Probe dan Adudu kena belasah dengan Lily xD ahakzz.. bolehlah Lily jadi tukang tangkap dan suruh Kapten Kaizo humban dia orang ke dalam planet penjara.. hehee.. oh yea, landak tak sedar sebab sibuk beli makanan dan malas nak layan apa yang terjadi dekat belakang xD tiba-tiba author terbayangkan warga-warga itik sedunia perhatikan seekor landak dalam keadaan mamai xD ahakzz... hehehee... yeahh! terima kasih Lily! Author berjaya buat sampai chapter 100.. hooraayyyyy! kena buat party ni!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua... dan happy happy selalu!**


	102. Pelik

**Haluuuuu! I'm back! Maaf sebab author lambat update chapter baru xD heheee...**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan terima kasih juga kerana menunggu chapter baru :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pelik**

"KAKAK LYNNA! KAKAK LYNNA!"

Lynna dari jauh lagi boleh lihat seorang budak kecil sedang berlari ke arah dia. Muka budak itu nampak penat tetapi masih lagi bersemangat dan budak itu adalah Rizu. Dia kelihatan gembira seperti nampak sesuatu yang menarik. Setelah Rizu sampai di hadapan Lynna, dia mengambil nafas kerana penat sangat berlari tadi. Lynna kasihan melihat Rizu kepenatan tetapi kepenatan itu tidak menghalang budak kecil itu bergembira

"Kenapa Rizu lari tadi?"

"Maaf kakak Lynna.. tadi Pizu lari sebab Pizu gembira sangat bila nampak kakak Lynna ada dekat sini dan Pizu ada sesuatu yang menarik nak tunjuk dekat kakak Lynna. Mesti kakak Lynna akan tergelak nanti" Rizu menarik tangan Lynna "Jom kakak Lynna, kita ke kedai Tok Aba"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan di ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Mereka melalui sebuah jalan yang berdekatan dengan lorong kawasan perumahan Kaizo dan Fang. Rumah adik beradik alien itu tidak jauh dari kedai tersebut

"Hmm.. Rizu nak tunjuk apa dekat kak Lynna? Ada kena mengena dengan adik beradik alien tu ke? hehehe.."

"Ada ada! Tapi kalau Pizu beritahu, nanti tak seronoklah"

"Ok, akak akan tengok sendiri apa yang menarik sangat tu"

"Tapi ini bukan sahaja adik beradik alien tu, orang lain pun terlibat juga.. hehehee.. ini sebab kes cari pasal.. semuanya bermula dengan abang Fang dan abang Paizo"

"Hmm... apa dia orang buat kali ni?" kata Lynna dengan nada agak kecewa sedikit "Abang Kaizo buli adik dia lagi ke?"

"Hehehee.. buli manja-manja tapi kasihan kakak Lily, dia kena buli teruk dengan abang Paizo.. lepas tu abang Fang buat hal pulak. Dia dengan abang Gopal gunakan idea nakal untuk pergi kenakan abang Boboiboy. Lepas tu kakak Yaya nak ajar abang Fang sebab perangai lama dia datang balik"

"Aik, Yaya pun join sekali" Lynna gelengkan kepala dia. Sementara itu pula, Rizu angguk kepalanya pada masa yang sama "Haih, macam-macam betul dia orang ni"

"Kakak Ying aje yang ok tapi dia pun buat nakal juga sebab dia selesaikan masalah mereka dengan meminta pertolongan dari kakak Emmy"

"Pertolongan apa tu?" tanya Lynna sambil melihat Rizu tersengih seorang diri di situ "Hmm.. mesti pertolongan tu menjadikan keadaan bertambah buruk lagikan?"

"Betul tu! Pandai kakak Lynna teka!"

Mereka belok ke kiri dan terus ke arah taman bunga Pulau Rintis. Mata mereka boleh nampak kedai Kokotiam berada tidak jauh daripada mereka berada sekarang ini. Lynna boleh lihat sekumpulan para remaja di sana. Hati dia menyatakan bahawa remaja-remaja itu adalah Fang dan kawan-kawan dia tetapi dia tidak nampak pula seseorang yang suka membuat rambut bergaya ekor itik. Mungkin Kaizo berada di rumah atau di kapal angkasa dia, bisik di hati Lynna. Mereka teruskan berjalan sehingga mereka sampai di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Lynna berasa pelik melihat kawan-kawan Fang berubah menjadi bukan diri mereka sendiri. Dia tergaman seketika

"Apa sudah jadi ni?" Lynna terkejut apa yang dilihat oleh mata dia sendiri

"Ini semua Pang punya pasal"

Lynna terkejut lagi kerana suara Yaya berubah menjadi seseorang yang dia begitu kenali. Mata Lynna terkebil-kebil melihat seorang gadis bertudung pink tetapi suara dia seperti seorang lelaki. Dia dan Rizu tergelak sedikit di situ

"Ingat ni lawak sangat ke" kata gadis itu lagi

"Maaf.. tapi ke-kenapa Kaizo dekat dalam badan Yaya?" Lynna tergelak lagi "Ma-maaf... aku tak berniat nak gelakkan kau tapi nampak lawaklah pulak"

Riak wajah Yaya berubah seakan-akan seperti Kaizo yang sentiasa berserius sahaja. Mata dia memberikan renungan tajam ke arah Lynna. Lalu Lynna berhenti gelak dan tersengih sedikit. Kaizo silangkan tangannya kerana tidak begitu berpuas hati dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diri dia sekarang ini. Hati dia masih lagi panas membara terhadap adiknya

"Kalau Kaizo di dalam badan Yaya.. Yaya pula, mesti dekat dalam badan Kaizo"

"Ha ah, betul tu kakak Lynna tapi malangnya diri abang Paizo sudah menjadi seekor anak itik.. hehehe.. comel pula anak itik tu" kata Rizu

"Tapi mana dia?" Lynna mencari-cari anak itik itu sehinggalah seorang gadis memakai topi oren tunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak sederhana besar yang berada di atas kaunter kedai Tok Aba

"Dia ada dekat dalam kotak ni kak Lynna" kata Ochobot secara tiba-tiba "Tapi Yaya tengah tidur pula.. sedap pula dia tidur dalam kotak ni"

Lynna menjenguk sedikit ke dalam kotak itu. Anak itik itu kelihatan tidur dan paling comel sekali, badan anak itik itu di bungkusnya di dalam sehelai selimut berwarna pink. Lynna tersenyum sedikit. Dia mengusap kepala anak itik itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tiba-tiba, kaki dia di usik-usik oleh seseorang. Lynna memandang ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengusik kaki dia sebentar tadi

"Ini pula siapa?" Lynna terkejut melihat seorang bayi lelaki comel berdiri begitu sempurna sekali. Riak wajah bayi comel itu seperti Kaizo, serius dan masam sahaja

"Ini adiklah! Ini FANG!" kata bayi tersebut. Percakapan bayi itu cukup sempurna juga "Diri adik juga yang kena sekali sebab dia orang!"

"Eh, salahkan kita orang pula" kata gadis bertopi oren "Kau dan Gopal yang mulakan diri, sampai semua terkena sekali"

"Betul tu LILY-CHAN! Landak ni suka salahkan kita orang padahal orang lain punya kesalahan.. heheheee.. tapi bila di fikirkan semula, memang salah kita orang pun, termasuklah kapten itik hot!" Lynna mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat seorang remaja lelaki yang berperangai seperti seseorang iaitu Lily "Tapi... memang tak patut Ying buat begini dekat kita semua.. uwaaaa!"

"Dey, jangan nak menangis dekat sini boleh tak. Korang semua nampak normal walaupun ada juga yang jadi itik tapi aku ni.." Lynna dapat agak siapakah yang sedang berkata-kata itu. Remaja lelaki itu adalah Gopal tetapi bentuk badan dia berubah seperti badan Adudu. Kepala dia kotak dan warna kulit dia menjadi hijau "Kenapalah aku jadi alien kepala kotak pulak... INI TIDAK ADIL!"

"Sudahlah Gopal, jangan nak sedih-sedih sangat. Ying buat kita begini sebab dia nak hentikan kenakalan kita semua tapi.. aku takde buat nakal pun" Gadis bertopi oren itu tersengih di situ "Hehehee... aku yang takde buat apa-apa, aku pun terkena juga"

"Korang jangan nak marah-marah Ying pula. Dia cuma tak nak melihat kawan-kawan dia menjadi nakal atau lebih teruk lagi, takut kalau ada yang tercedera atau tersinggung dan boleh menyebabkan persahabatan korang semua terputus sebab benda remeh-temeh begini. Atuk pun tak suka tengok kalau korang semua bergaduh sesama sendiri" Tok Aba letak sepiring cekodok chocolate di sebelah kotak yang ada seekor anak itik sedang tidur lena

"Betul kata Tok Aba tu tapi mana Ying? Korang marah dia sampai larikan diri ke?"

"Bukanlah kakak Lynna. Kakak Ying pergi temankan kakak Emmy dekat makmal dia sebab mesin yang kakak Ying gunakan tadi telah dihancurkan oleh kakak Yaya"

"Ehem" Rizu tersengih kecil kepada Kaizo yang ada di dalam badan Yaya

"Maksud Pizu, abang Paizo yang musnahkan mesin tu sebab tiba-tiba tukarkan dia orang semua. Abang Paizo pergi gunakan kuasa kakak Yaya semasa abang Paizo tengah mengamuk"

"Macam mana aku tak mengamuk. Dia pergi ubahkan diri aku dan kawan-kawan dia menjadi macam-macam. Adik aku si Pang jadi bayi tapi selamat pemikiran dia kekal seperti biasa. Si Boboiboy dan si pelik tu berubah personality, sampai pakaian dia orang pun berubah juga. Si Gopal ni sudah menjadi alien kepala kotak. Si Yaya ada dekat dalam badan aku tapi kenapa badan aku berubah menjadi seekor anak itik? dan aku pula... masuk ke dalam badan Yaya. Ini memang sangat memalukan!" Kaizo menumbuk tiang kedai Tok Aba sehingga menyebabkan kedai itu bergegar sedikit

"Kaizo, kawal sikit kemarahan kau tu. Selamat kedai atuk ni tak roboh" Tok Aba betulkan balik barang-barang yang terjatuh tadi. Pinggan dan cawan dia semuanya selamat tidak jatuh dan pecah "Lepas ni, bila semuanya sudah kembali normal.. jangan nak main kenakan orang pulak. Cubalah buat benda lain selain daripada itu seperti buat kerja sekolah sama-sama ke, tak pun bantu orang yang memerlukan bantuan ke.. atau tolong atuk jagakan kedai ni.. hehehee"

"Jangan risau atuk, BOBOIBOY THE AWESOME AKAN JAGA KEDAI ATUK! TIADA MAKHLUK LAIN AKAN SERANG KEDAI INI TERMASUKLAH ALIEN-ALIEN YANG ADA DI BUMI INI!" Boboiboy tergelak bangga di situ sambil mencekak pinggang "ADOI!"

"RASAKAN GIGITAN DARI AKU" Fang telah menggigit kaki Boboiboy dengan gigi dia empat batang itu

"UWAAA! JANGANLAH GIGIT KAKI BOBOIBOY!" Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya jauh daripada kaki Boboiboy "Lepas ni lebam kaki Boboiboy.. sedih tak berlagu lepas ni.. MY LILY-CHAN! LANDAK NI KEJAM SANGAT!"

"Kau ni Fang, tak baik tau gigit orang sesuka hati"

"Grrrrrr!" Fang tunjuk muka bengis dia kepada Lily. Dia ingin lari ke arah kaki Lily pula tetapi diri dia sudah di dukung oleh Kaizo "Abang! Lepaskan adik.. adik nak gigit kaki si Boboiboy perangai macam si pelik tu!"

"Aloloooo.. comelnya baby ni" Tiba-tiba sahaja muka Boboiboy muncul di hadapan muka Fang. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Fang "Baby landak memang comel tapi comel lagi kalau MY LILY-CHAN JADI BABY! Betul tak Lily?"

"Errr... hehehe.. betul kot" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih

"Ala, aku masa baby pun comel apa" kata Gopal dengan wajah comelnya "Appa aku kata, masa aku baby lagi aku kuat makan. Semua jenis makanan yang Amma aku masak, aku bedal semuanya"

"Patutlah badan besar semacam" bisik Fang

"Kau tu.. keding semacam, tak kuat makan macam abang" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia tapi dia rasa pelik pula melihat wajah Yaya serius semacam. Dia menahan gelakan dia "Kenapa dengan kau?"

"Takde apa abang.. hehehee" Fang baru sahaja nak tampar manja-manja pipi abang dia tetapi dia terus tersedar bahawa abang dia berada di dalam badan Yaya

Lynna dudukkan dirinya di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil memicit dahinya. Tok Aba terus berikan segelas air kepada Lynna

"Kenapa kakak Lynna?" tanya Rizu

"Akak cuma pening melihat dia orang semua ni. Macam-macam ragam betul" kata Lynna. Tangan dia masih lagi picit dahinya "Terima kasih Tok Aba kerana berikan saya air" Dia mengambil gelas itu dan lalu menghirup air itu sedikit

"Kakak Lynna jangan pening pening. Kalau kakak Lynna pening, nanti Pizu suruh abang Paizo belikan ubat untuk kakak Lynna"

"Kenapa suruh abang pulak yang kena belikan?"

"Sebab abang Paizo ada kuasa kakak Yaya. Boleh terbang tinggi-tinggi, bawa abang Fang jalan-jalan dekat langit.. mesti best sangat-sangat"

Rizu terbayangkan Kaizo terbang di langit biru sambil dukung seorang bayi lelaki iaitu Fang. Mereka berdua bergelak ketawa di langit biru sambil bergurau senda. Air mata Rizu terkeluar sedikit kerana apa yang dia bayangkan tadi, cukup terharu buat diri dia. Fang rasa pelik melihat adik kesayangan dia menangis di situ sambil tersenyum seorang diri

"Rizu kenapa?"

"Takde apa-apa abang Fang. Pizu cuma dapat rasa kebahagian abang Fang dengan abang Paizo sebab korang adalah ADIK BERADIK ALIEN YANG TERHEBAT! PIZU PUN NAK JADI ADIK BERADIK ALIEN JUGA! PAIZO, PANG DAN PIZU SELAMANYA!"

Mereka tergelak melihat gelagat Rizu yang sentiasa ceria walaupun kadang-kadang hati dia dilukai oleh kanak-kanak lain tetapi dia abaikan kesakitan itu kerana dia tahu, daripada dia bersedihan selalu, dia tidak akan menikmati kegembiraan ini seperti sekarang. Dia akui yang dia sangat sayangkan mereka semua. Tanpa mereka, tak mungkin dia menjadi seceria begini pada hari ini dan tak mungkin juga dia akan dapat kata-kata semangat daripada mereka semua

"WUUUU! Kalau Rizu jadi alien.. nanti mesti rambut Rizu jadi macam dia orang juga. Rambut gaya ala-ala haiwan.. hehehee" Boboiboy tergelak kecil di situ "Landak macam landak, kapten hot macam itik.. hehehee"

Tanpa di sedari oleh Boboiboy, aura-aura hitam telah timbul keluar dari badan Yaya dan juga bayi Fang. Mata merah mereka merenung tajam ke arah Boboiboy. Lily pula, perhatikan perangai pelik Boboiboy dan baru dia faham sekarang ini kenapa Fang dan Kaizo sentiasa tidak puas hati dengan diri dia

"Begini ke perangai aku selalu buat dekat Fang dan abang Kaizo?" tanya Lily sambil mengusap dagu

"Dey, kau baru sedar ke?"

"Heheheee... maaf Gopal, aku baru sedar tapi memang menakjubkan sungguh perangai pelik aku" Tiba-tiba sahaja mata Lily bersinar-sinar "Patutlah ramai yang nak berkawan dengan aku sebab aku ni jenis happy-go-lucky!"

"Ah sudah, perangai asal kau sudah datang balik" Lalu Gopal lompat dan ketuk kepala Lily "Tapi... perangai kau macam Boboiboy, memang rasa peliklah pulak.. lepas tu kawan baik ku perangai macam kau, memang terlebih pelik daripada yang pelik. CEPATLAH SIAPKAN ALAT TU WAHAI EMMY! AKU MAHU KAWAN BAIK KU KEMBALI KE JALAN ASAL!"

Lynna dan Tok Aba hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Rizu sudah tergelak sakan melihat gelagat Gopal dan Lily. Manakala Boboiboy pula, dia sudah dikejar oleh Fang yang masih bayi lagi. Fang mahu mengigit kaki Boboiboy dengan gigi kapak dia. Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya mengejar Boboiboy. Kepala Lynna semakin pening sehinggalah dia sedar tiga kawan mereka yang lain tiada di situ iaitu Bella, Faye dan Harraz

"Rizu, mana kakak Bella, kakak Faye dan abang Harraz?"

"Kakak Faye temankan Idoli balik ke planet dia. Idoli rindu keluarga dia dekat sana. Kakak Bella ada latihan bola tampar dekat sekolah dan abang Harraz pula, dia tengah study dekat rumah. Abang Harraz tu suka betul study. 24 jam study tapi Pizu kagum dengan abang Harraz sebab tak pernah rasa jemu. Kakak Bella pun rajin berlatih dalam mana-mana sukan. Kakak Bella suka betul bersukan tapi bersukan tu bagus untuk kesihatan kita! Pizu pun nak bersukanlah juga tapi Pizu takut, nanti Pizu sakit pula tapi takpe, Pizu buat senaman yang ringan-ringan sahaja!"

"Bagus Rizu, bagus.. jangan nak duduk goyang kaki sahaja" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kalau si Emmy tu tak siapkan lagi alat dia tu, sampai esoklah aku masih begini lagi"

"Jangan risaulah abang Kaizo, Emmy sudah selesaikan pun!" muncul Ying dengan sebuah alat berbentuk empat segi yang ada antena di hujung alat itu "Emmy kata, saya cuma perlu tekan butang hijau ini sahaja dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Butang merah ini pula untuk ubahkan balik tapi tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. hehee.. sebelum itu, saya ingin minta maaf sebab pergi ubahkan kamu semua termasuklah abang Kaizo sekali"

"Takpe, aku akan maafkan tapi lepas ni, jangan nak buat lagi. FAHAM!"

"Fa-Faham abang Kaizo" Ying siap bagi tabik lagi sambil mengigil tangan dia "Saya be-betulkan keadaan"

Ying menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan butang hijau itu. Dia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan tiada pula yang bertukar menjadi benda lain seperti seekor gajah. Rizu cepat-cepat keluarkan anak itik dari kotak dan letakkan di atas rumput hijau. Yaya sudah pun bangun dari tidurnya. Kaizo berdiri di sebelah anak itik itu dan berhati-hati supaya tidak terpijak anak itik comel itu

"Yaya, kamu sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAH!" kata Yaya sambil mengangkat kepak sebelah dia

"Haiyaa.. si Fang masih lagi kejar Boboiboy tapi takpelah.." Ying tekan butang hijau itu. Anak itik itu menjadi besar dan badannya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi Kaizo "Selamat kembali abang Kaizo!" kata Ying sambil tersenyum lebar

"Akhirnya, aku sudah kembali ke diri aku sendiri" Yaya peluk dirinya sendiri "Terima kasih Ying dan juga kepada Emmy tapi mana dia?"

"Emmy tak dapat nak datang maa... sebab robot dia buat hal dekat makmal. Jadi aku sendiri terpaksa betulkan keadaan korang semua.. tapi..." Ying melihat Fang masih lagi mengejar Boboiboy kerana mereka tidak sedar dengan diri mereka sudah kembali kepada yang asal "Haiyaa... masih kejar mengejar lagi. Apa nak jadi dengan dia orang ni"

"Senang aje tu.. MY BBB-CHAN!" Kali ini Lily pula pergi mengejar Boboiboy "KITA SAMA BAJULAH! KITA DUA-DUA PAKAI PAKAIAN YANG SAMA! DUA-DUA WARNA OREN!"

"ERK! TIDAKKKKKK!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan supaya dia dapat terbangkan diri dia jauh daripada Lily dan juga Fang "Maaf semua" bisik Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"WEI! KAU INGAT KAU BOLEH LARI DARI AKU!" Kuasa bayang-bayang Fang mula timbul di sekeliling badannya "Aku akan kejar kau, Boboiboy!"

"Sampai hati Boboiboy larikan diri dan tinggalkan Lily.." Lily terduduk di situ dan mula berpura-pura menangis sambil melihat Boboiboy Taufan sudah terbang jauh daripada situ "Oh MY BBB-CHAN, apakah kesalahan ku"

"Kesalahan kau adalah tiba-tiba si Boboiboy tu jadi pelik macam kau! Sepatutnya aku kejar kau!"

"Erk!" Lily mendongak ke atas dan takut melihat wajah Fang yang agak menakutkan. Lalu dia tersengih sedikit "Err... hehehee.. LILY LARI DULU!"

Lily mengambil langkah seribu kerana dia tidak mahu menjadi mangsa keamukan Fang. Dia berharap semoga Boboiboy selamatkan diri dia daripada Fang. Kaizo biarkan sahaja kerana dia ingin menikmati teh hijau di kedai Tok Aba. Alat tadi, Ying sudah serahkan kepada Kaizo kerana bagi Kaizo, alat itu perlu di simpan di kapal angkasa dia kerana takut ada orang cuba mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka di bumi

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo sudah selesai mengemas dapur, tetapi dia tahu adik dia akan mengemas balik dapur ini kerana tidak menepati kebersihan adiknya. Kaizo hanya mengemas ala kadar sahaja. Bagi dia, asalkan bersih dan kemas dapur itu, ianya sudah cukup buat diri dia. Fang sudah lama pergi ke sekolah bersama Faye. Sekarang ini hanya tinggal dia dengan dua orang budak kecil iaitu Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil. Lily selalu juga datang ke sini untuk bermain bersama Idoli dan juga Rizu. Ibu bapa dia tidak begitu kisah sangat kalau anak mereka mahu ke sini untuk bermain bersama kawan-kawan dia. Mereka mahu melihat wajah anaknya yang sentiasa gembira. Tidak pernah mereka mengambil Lily di sini untuk di bawa pulang dalam keadaan sedih. Kaizo tidak begitu kisah kalau Lily mahu datang ke rumah dia, asalkan jangan buat kepala dia serabut ataupun mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Masa untuk rehat" bisik Kaizo sambil keluar dari dapur

Setelah kaki dia sudah keluar dari dapur rumahnya, mata Kaizo membulat besar kerana terkejut melihat dua kucing peliharaannya telah di warnakan pada bulu-bulu mereka. Shadow dan Pikachu kelihatan seperti kucing mempunyai bulu dalam pelbagai warna. Mata dia melirik ke arah dua budak kecil yang sedang berseronok melukis sesuatu di atas kertas. Tangan mereka penuh dengan warna-warna cat air. Kaizo cuba hendak mengamuk tetapi dia menarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia sebentar. Lalu dia pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menyoal Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil

"Kenapa kucing-kucing abang ni berwarna-warni?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo.. kita orang warnakan Pikachu dan Shadow sebab kucing-kucing abang Kaizo pun nak berlawa juga. Jadi kami pergilah cat bulu dia orang cantik-cantik" kata Idoli tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja "Lily pun suka dengan cadangan Idoli tadi. Pikachu dan Shadow pun takde bising-bising"

"Ha ah, betul betul.. dia orang suka aje kita orang cat bulu dia orang" kata pula Lily si anak kecil

"Abang Kaizo jangan risau, nanti kita orang mandikan dia orang"

"Ha ah, nanti Lily mandikan dia orang sebelum Lily pulang ke rumah. Hari tu Lily warna bulu itik dekat sana, terus papa Lily pergi gelakan Lily. Dia kata itik mana sesuai warna biru tapi Lily cakap, abang Kaizo tu sesuai apa warna biru. Lepas tu papa tanya, apa kena-mengena abang Kaizo dengan itik?" Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo mendengar cerita Lily si anak kecil. Tangan Lily si anak kecil masih lagi mewarna di atas kertas putih itu "Lepas tu Lily jawab, sebab abang Kaizo tu jelmaan itik juga. Itik warna biru. Lepas tu papa gelak lagi.. Lily pun tak faham kenapa"

"Ohh.. agaknya itu sebab kot kakak Lily panggil abang Kaizo itik. Kakak Lily selalu cerita kisah sumpahan rambut gaya itik" Dahi Kaizo berkerut lagi "Idoli selalu dengar kisah pelik-pelik dari kakak Lily. Hari tu cerita kisah landak dibawa lari oleh sang itik"

"Wah! Macam menarik aje cerita tu" Lily si anak kecil letakkan pencil warna dia untuk mendengar kisah itu dari Idoli

"Cerita tu memang menarik tapi kalau Idoli yang cerita, nanti jadi tak best"

"Idoli cerita ajelah"

"Ok!"

Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan telatah dengan dua budak kecil itu tetapi kesabaran dia untuk mengamuk dekat Lily si pelik, mula membara di hatinya. Lalu Kaizo keluar sekejap dari rumah untuk pergi mengambil udara segar. Setelah dia keluar, Kaizo pejamkan mata sekejap dan lalu menarik nafas yang panjang. Selepas itu dia terus menggenggamkan kedua belah tangannya kerana teringat tentang Lily si pelik. Gelak ketawa dia termain-main di kepala Kaizo

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni. Latihan tempur aku akan berikan kepada si pelik tu atau aku gunakan alat semalam tu. Bagi dia berubah menjadi benda lain... menarik juga tapi kalau tiba-tiba perangai dia berubah menjadi seperti aku, susah juga nanti. Aku kena fikir elok-elok tapi budak dua orang tu.. habis jahanam kucing-kucing aku. Apa nak jadi dengan dia orang ni, kucing aku juga yang jadi mangsa. Kalau bagi hukuman, nanti aku juga yang kena. Aku tidak boleh bagi hukuman sesuka hati sebab apa-apa yang terjadi dekat mereka di sini, aku yang kena bertanggungjawab tapi kalau si pelik tu, dia tu memang setiap hari nak kena dengan aku.."

"Haih, cakap seorang diri ke"

Hati Kaizo terus terkejut dengan datangnya satu suara lembut dari sebelah kanan dia. Mata Kaizo terus melirik ke sebelah kanan untuk melihat siapakah yang menganggu dia sebentar tadi. Kawan baik dia baru tiba di kawasan halaman rumahnya dengan senyuman manis mengukir di bibirnya. Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia walaupun Lynna berikan senyuman kepada dia

"Kau buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Lupalah tu.." Lynna terus bersilang tangan "Semalam kau juga yang suruh aku datang ke sini untuk bawa budak-budak tu pergi berjalan-jalan ke bandar"

"Aku lupa pula... maaf sebab tadi aku asyik fikirkan nak pergi berehat aje. Aku lupa tentang yang lain"

"Tadi kau cakap kau nak bagi hukuman dekat dia orang?" tanya Lynna dengan nada serius "Dia orang kecik jadi, Kaizo. Jangan nak hukum dia orang pulak"

"Aku tahu tapi bukan itu sahaja, aku tak naklah kena marah dengan ibu bapa mereka sebab hukum anak dia orang tapi aku ingatkan, nak guna alat semalam tu" Kaizo boleh namapak wajah Lynna berubah menjadi marah dengan tangan dia masih bersilang lagi "Tapi aku hanya fikirkan sahaja, bukan buat jadi betul-betul pun. Jangan nak risau sangat"

"Hmmm.. yelah Kaizo" kata Lynna sambil berjalan ke depan "Selamatlah aku sampai awal. Kalau tidak, tak tahulah apa yang kau akan lakukan nanti" Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Lynna melihat Idoli mengejar seekor kucing berbulu warna warni di sekeliling rumah "Kenapa ni?"

"KAK LYNNA! ABANG KAIZO!" Idoli menjerit sambil mengejar kucing yang bernama Pikachu "Idoli tengah kejar Pikachu sebab nak mandikan dia"

"Lily si itik tu mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Dia tengah nak mandikan Shadow" jawab Idoli yang tidak putus semangat untuk menangkap Pikachu "Kita orang nak mandikan kucing-kucing abang Kaizo"

"Lynna, kau tolong si Idoli tu. Aku pergi tengok si itik tu sekejap"

Kaizo terus ke bilik Idoli yang penuh dengan mainan itu. Dia gelengkan kepalanya kerana setiap sudut bilik itu penuh dengan mainan tetapi mata dia terpandang luar pintu bilik air. Dia ingin menjerit tetapi dia menahan mulut dia yang tertutup rapat itu. Air-air sabun dari bilik air, mengalir keluar sehingga terkena karpet bilik itu. Habis basah di depan pintu bilik air itu. Lily si anak kecil begitu seronok sekali mandikan Shadow sehingga baju dia habis basah kuyup. Ibu dia ada masukkan baju lebih di dalam beg kecil anaknya. Jadi dia tidak perlu meminjam pakaian Idoli

"Lily! Apa kau sedang lakukan tu?"

"Mandikan Shadow!" Lily si anak kecil sental-sental badan Shadow supaya warna-warna cat itu "Lily nak hilangkan warna warna dekat bulu dia tapi seekor lagi tu lari pulak. Dia tak nak mandi pulak tapi abang Kaizo jangan risau. Idoli tengah kejar dia sampai tangkap!" Dia siram air di badan Shadow. Air itu tidak terlalu sejuk atau terlalu panas, hanya suam suam sahaja

"Hmmm... jangan sampai air terkeluar sangat, habis basah lantai bilik ni"

"Ok! Tapi kalau basah pun.. abang Kaizo akan suruh abang Fang bersihkan nanti"

"Betul jugak tu" kata Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya "Tapi dia balik lambat lagi.. jangan nak basahkan lantai bilik ni nanti"

Sudah puas dia melihat Lily si anak kecil mandikan Shadow, lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu. Idoli masih lagi mengejar Shadow sehingga mereka hampir terlanggar kaki Kaizo. Lynna cuba hendak tangkap Shadow tetapi kucing itu sangat pantas sekali. Kaki Kaizo terangkat sedikit apabila Shadow lalu di depan dia lagi sekali. Idoli terlanggar kaki Kaizo dan menyebabkan sebuah alat yang diberikan Ying semalam terlepas keluar dari poket seluarnya. Dia terlupa hendak hantar alat itu ke kapal angkasanya kerana terlalu sibuk di bumi. Alat itu terjatuh di atas lantai rumah dan tanpa disedari oleh mereka semua, Idoli terpijak butang merah. Kaizo mula merasai badan dia mula berubah dan object-object di sekeliling dia mula menjadi besar. Diri dia semakin lama semakin mengecil

"APA SUDAH JADI NI?"

"Kaizo!"

Hati Kaizo terkejut dengan panggilan seekor kucing putih. Suara kucing itu dia kenal. Lalu dia melihat kakinya yang berbulu putih oren itu. Dia angkat kaki kanannya, dan terus meraba-raba mukanya dengan tangan berbulu dia yang comel itu. Mata dia terus membulat besar

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI?!"

"Heheheee... kegilaan kau menjadi seekor anak kucing" jawab kucing putih itu "Dan aku pun jadi anak kucing juga"

"Tapi bagaimana kita boleh jadi kucing ni, Lynna?"

"Hmmm..." Lynna melihat sekeliling. Lalu mata dia terpandang sebuah alat yang agak besar ada di belakang Kaizo "Aku rasa Idoli atau Pikachu terpijak alat ni tadi"

Kaizo pusingkan badan dia. Baru dia sedar bahawa tadi dia terasa sesuatu terkeluar dari poket seluarnya. Dia cuma dapat bayangkan diri dia sedang menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana lupa hendak menyimpan alat itu di kapal angkasanya. Tiba-tiba mata dia ternampak satu makhluk hijau di belakang Lynna. Makhluk itu adalah Picu. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo dan Lynna menjadi seekor anak kucing. Lidah dia terjulur keluar. Ianya seperti mahu menjilat mereka berdua

"WAH! Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna jadi kucinglah! Idoli pun jadi kucing juga tapi masalahnya, Idoli tak dapat nak jadi manusia balik.. tak tahu kenapa" Muka Idoli menjadi sedih tetapi hanya sekejap sahaja kerana dia teruja melihat dua anak kucing di depan matanya "Hehehee.. bolehlah Idoli main dengan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo nanti"

"Eh, bukan ke kalau Idoli jadi kucing, Idoli tidak boleh bercakap.. hanya suara kucing sahaja yang keluar" kata Lynna dengan badan berbulu dia gesel oleh Picu "Macam mana Idoli boleh bercakap?"

"Tak tahu.." balas Idoli

"Mungkin sebab alat itu tadi yang membolehkan Idoli bercakap. Alat itu sendiri dapat mengubah kita dalam pelbagai bentuk, termasuklah perangai kita. Selamatlah diri aku masih aku lagi"

"Tuan Kaizo ni kelakarlah" Mata Kaizo mendongak ke atas. Seorang budak perempuan datang ke arah dia. Kedua belah tangan dia terus angkat badan berbulu Kaizo "Tuan Kaizo kenal tak saya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Kaizo sambil perhatikan wajah muka budak perempuan itu

"Itu Pikachu lah, abang Kaizo" jawab Idoli "Pikachu jadi manusia! Hehehee... best best!"

"PIKACHU?!" Terkejut Kaizo lagi "Turunkan aku sekarang juga! Aku nak pulihkan kita semua"

"Tak nak" Pikachu goyang-goyangkan badan Kaizo "Saya nak main dengan tuan Kaizo!"

"Heheheee... alahai, comelnya tengok Pikachu.. eh eh eh.. siapa angkat aku ni?" Kali ini Lynna terkejut kerana diri dia telah di angkat oleh seseorang. Badan berbulu dia telah di pusingkan dan apa yang Lynna nampak, seorang budak lelaki sedang memegang erat diri dia "Ini siapa pulak?"

"Ini Shadow" kata budak lelaki itu "Pikachu, kita main dengan dia orang nak tak?"

"NAK NAK!" kata Pikachu sambil meloncat-loncat di situ. Kaizo masih lagi berada di dalam pegangan Pikachu. Kepala dia rasa sedikit pening kerana Pikachu "Tengok, Picu pun setuju dengan kita! YEAHHH!"

"Tak boleh!" kata Kaizo dengan tegasnya "Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Tak nak, kami nak main dengan tuan Kaizo dan puteri Lynna. Idoli dan Lily pun boleh sertai kita juga" jawab Pikachu

"Err.. mana Lily?" tanya Lynna

"Lily ada dekat sini! LILY JADI ANAK KUCING! LILY SUKA! LILY SUKA!" Lily berlari-lari di sekeliling kaki Shadow sambil menjerit "LILY SUKA! LILY SUKA! LILY SUKA! DULU LILY JADI ITIK! SEKARANG LILY JADI KUCING PULAK!"

Muka Kaizo bertukar menjadi masam. Hati dia panas kerana tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia terpaksa terima apa sahaja yang Pikachu dan Shadow akan lakukan ke atas diri dia. Pada masa yang sama, dia berharap sangat Lily si pelik tidak datang ke rumah kerana dia tidak mahu melihat diri dia menjadi mangsa dari Lily si pelik

"Shadow tahu! Kita main tea party! Idoli ada banyak mainan dekat dalam bilik dia"

"WAH! IDOLI SUKA!" Idoli melompat-lompat di situ tanda suka "Jom kita main! Seronoknya bila Pikachu dan Shadow jadi manusia"

"Aku juga yang rasa tak seronok" bisik Kaizo

Diri Kaizo sudah dipeluk oleh Pikachu. Kepala berbulu dia dibelai manja oleh Pikachu juga. Hati Kaizo rasa seronok pula tetapi dia kena kawal diri dia. Kaizo terpaksa cari jalan untuk kembalikan badan dia dan juga orang lain kepada yang asal. Dia melihat diri Lynna di peluk oleh Shadow. Lynna begitu mesra sekali dengan Shadow. Mereka semua melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli. Picu melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam bilik itu sekali. Pikachu letakkan Kaizo di atas katil

"Tuan Kaizo jangan lari ok" Pikachu tepuk-tepuk manja kepala Kaizo "Kita main tea party sama-sama ok. Saya nak sediakan kerusi dan meja mainan untuk orang-orang yang hadir nanti"

"Puteri Lynna pun jangan lari" Lynna telah di letakkan bersebelahan dengan Kaizo

Mereka berdua duduk di atas katil itu sambil melihat kesungguhan dua anak-anak kecil itu menyusun meja dan kerusi di tengah-tengah bilik. Makanan mainan telah di susun dengan begitu cantik sekali di atas meja mainan itu. Picu duduk di atas salah satu kerusi mainan. Pikachu tersenyum melihat Picu. Lalu dia pergi letakkan sebuah ribbon biru di atas kepala Picu. Idoli dan Lily tidak sabar untuk bermain sekali. Mereka tidak berdiam diri di situ. Mereka berdua asyik ikut kaki Shadow dan Pikachu sahaja. Lynna tergelak kecil melihat gelagat dua anak kucing itu

"Shadow! Kita pakaikan mereka pakaian pun ok juga!"

"ERK?!" Kaizo cuba hendak larikan diri tetapi Pikachu begitu pantas sekali mengangkat dirinya "Apa kau hendak lakukan terhadap aku?"

"Hehehee..." Pikachu terus pakaikan sebuah topi bulat yang mempunyai bunga-bunga palsu di sekeliling topi itu. Lalu leher Kaizo telah diikatkan dengan ribbon pink "WAH! COMELNYA TUAN KAIZO!"

"AKU TAK COMELLAH!" jerit Kaizo dengan begitu geram sekali

"Tuan Kaizo kalau marah pun, tetap comel" Pikachu peluk Kaizo di dadanya "Gebu betul kucing ni"

"Hehehee... janganlah marah sangat Kaizo. Kita mainlah dengan dia orang sampai dia orang penat" Lynna kenyitkan mata sebelah dia kepada Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo dapat mengagak apa yang Lynna cuba sampaikan "Mari kita bergembira!"

"Yeahh! Puteri Lynna memang baik orangnya" Shadow ikat ribbon pink di ekor Lynna "Puteri Lynna tak garang macam Tuan Kaizo. Tuan Kaizo suka sangat panggil Shadow dengan panggilan Pang. Tuan Kaizo suka buli tuan Fang tapi kadang-kadang tu, dia orang nampak sweet sangat! Kemesraan dia orang buat Shadow rasa bahagian dan sangat bertuah dapat menjadi kucing peliharaan mereka"

"Puteri Lynna! Ok tak tuan Kaizo?" Pikachu tunjuk kucing bermuka masam di hadapan mata Lynna. Kaizo tidak begitu puas hati kerana diri dia telah dipakaikan dengan gaun berwarna biru "Lawa tak?"

"Heheheee... sangat lawa" kata Lynna sambil ketawa kecil

"Ada juga nak kena ni" bisik Kaizo

Diri Kaizo telah didudukkan di atas kerusi mainan. Dia mahu lari dari situ tetapi boleh ke dia berlari di dalam gaun biru ini. Jadi dia terpaksa bersabar dan lakukan sangat rancangan Lynna tadi. Di sebelah kiri dia pula adalah Lynna dan sebelah kanan dia adalah Idoli. Manakala di hadapan dia adalah Lily si anak kecil dan Picu dengan matanya sebeleh kecil, sebelah besar. Kaizo melihat apa yang ada di atas meja. Pinggan dan cawan-cawan mainan telah di susun dengan baik di situ. Makanan mainan pun telah disediakan juga. Shadow dan Pikachu begitu seronok sekali melihat anak-anak kucing dan Picu duduk dengan baiknya di atas kerusi mainan. Mereka tidak sabar untuk bermain bersama dengan anak-anak kucing tersebut dan juga Picu

"Heheheee... hari ini adalah tea party kepunyaan tuan Kaizo atau kita panggil dia PERMAISURI KAIZO!" Pikachu pura-pura tuang tea di dalam cawan Kaizo "Permaisuri Kaizo telah menjemput puteri Lynna dan kedua adik comelnya iaitu putera Idoli dan putera Lily!"

Kuku tajam Kaizo sudah terkeluar sedikit kerana dia terasa diri dia telah dipermainkan dan imej dia sebagai seorang kapten telah dicalarkan oleh kedua-dua mereka. Lynna usik-usik tangan Kaizo sedikit supaya kawal kemarahan dia dan teruskan sahaja bermain bersama mereka sehingga mereka tertidur kerana terlalu penat. Kaizo terpaksa bersabar dan ikut sahaja dengan permainan dari Pikachu dan Shadow

* * *

Hampir 3 jam mereka bermain di dalam bilik Idoli. Akhirnya Picu, Pikachu, Shadow, Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tertidur di atas katil. Kaizo dan Lynna berpura-pura tidur. Selama 3 jam itulah, Kaizo terpaksa bersabar dan bersabar supaya tidak mengamuk. Kaizo dan Lynna mengintai sedikit dan dapati kedua anak kecil itu sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari bilik itu secara senyap. Alat tadi masih lagi ada di atas lantai. Tidak diusik oleh sesiapa pun. Kaizo rasa sangat lega kerana tidak lama lagi, dia dapat kembali kepada yang asal

"Cepatlah tekan butang hijau tu, Kaizo"

"Yea, aku nak cepatlah ni.. tak tahan aku dikerjakan oleh dia orang tu" Kaki dia menekan butang hijau itu

"Badan kita mula berubah!" Lynna melihat diri dia semakin lama semakin membesar dan dia sudah menjadi diri dia yang sebenarnya. Shadow dan Pikachu sudah kembali menjadi kucing. Manakala Idol "Seronok juga jadi kucing tadi.. tapi..." Dia merapatkan kedua bibirnya supaya tidak gelak di hadapan Kaizo

"Kenapa? Tapi apa?" tanya Kaizo

Lynna tunjuk ke arah cermin yang gantung di dinding rumah, supaya Kaizo dapat melihatnya sendiri. Kaizo dengan perasaan curiga, dia terus melihat dirinya di cermin. Mukanya menjadi merah kerana terlampau marah tetapi ada perasaan malu juga. Topi yang dia pakai tadi masih lagi ada di kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan pakaian gaun biru dia. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah dibuka luas

"ABANG! ADIK SUDAH PULANG!" Fang tidak terkejut dengan adanya Lynna di dalam rumah itu tetapi dia terkejut melihat abangnya "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! ABANG BUAT APA TADI SAMPAI PAKAI PAKAIAN MACAM SEORANG PUTERI? ABANG PERGI MENYAMAR KE ATAU BERLAKON DALAM CERITA DRAMA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG?"

"Hahahaaa! Abang ni.. buat lawaklah... siap pakai topi bunga-bunga lagi" Fang tidak dapat menahan gelakan dia "Abang nak adik panggil abang, kakak Kelly ke? atau kakak Kimberly? Heheeheee..."

Kaizo terus koyakkan gaun biru itu dengan begitu marah sekali. Selamat baju asal dia ada di sebalik pakaian gaun biru itu tadi. Fang sudah menggigil kerana abang dia sudah pun keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia berundur sedikit dem sedikit sambil tersengih di situ

"A-a-a-a-a-adik LARI DULU! ADIK PERGI TIDUR RUMAH BOBOIBOY!"

"SIAP KAU PANG! PEDANG TENAGA!"

Lynna gelengkan kepala sambil melihat Kaizo mengejar adiknya. Dia angkat alat itu tadi dan mungkin dia sendiri yang akan pergi simpan alat itu di dunia fantasinya. Kedengaran Fang menjerit sekuat hati, boleh didengari oleh Lynna dari dalam rumah. Dia terpaksa pergi selamatkan Fang sebelum Kaizo bertindak ganas seperti biasa tetapi dia tidak boleh tinggalkan Idoli dan Lily seorang diri di rumah

"Takpelah, aku tunggu sampai Faye pulang ke rumah.. maaf Fang, akak tak dapat nak selamatkan Fang dengan segera" Lynna tersengih bersendirian di situ

* * *

 **Hehehehee... author buat cerita sempoi-sempoi sahaja kali ini xD ahakzz**

 **Levy-chan - maaf sebab lambat update T_T balik dari holiday, terus sibuk sedikit.. adeh tapi akhirnya, dapat juga siapkan chapter ni**

 **bungaellisya - hmm... dah cuba log in fb tu lagi sekali? dia tulis apa?**

 **Lily - Author pun windu Lily juga! *peyuk peyuk Lily!* Lily apa khabar? Author khabar baik :D so far, takde sakit sakit lepas balik dari holiday xD heheheee... tapi masa holiday, adalah batuk and selesema sedikit T_T holiday author ok dan best! dapat tangkap gambar itik dan angsa dekat kolam xD heheheee... lepas tu ada jumpa plushie landak tapi author tak beli.. UWAAAAAA! comel pulak tu plushie tu :3 heheee... lupa pula, masa author holiday dekat sana, author ada tengok satu kartun ni, tajuk dia Hey Duggee... cartoon tu comel sangat! nanti Lily try tengok dekat youtube**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	103. Keputusan Kaizo

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Lama tunggu ke untuk chapter ni? Maaf.. hehee**

 **terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca dan memberikan review! author akan buat yang terbaik lagi**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Keputusan Kaizo**

Mata Lily berkelip-kelip melihat air hijau di dalam sebiji botol di atas meja makmal Emmy. Hati dia kuat mengatakan pergi minum air tersebut. Tekak dia mula rasa kering, tangan dia mula bergerak-gerak untuk mengambil botol itu dan mata dia sudah mula bersinar-sinar. Emmy mula perasan dengan kelakuan Lily. Lalu dia tarik tangan Lily untuk jauhkan tangan itu daripada mengambil botol tersebut

"Erk! Kenapa Ammy tarik tangan kakak Lily"

"Sebab Emmy tahu kakak Milly akan minum air hijau tu" kata Emmy dengan penuh keyakinan "Ingat Emmy tak tahu ke"

"Heheheee..." Lily tersengih di situ "Kakak Lily pergi tempat lain.. mana MY BBB-CHAN SOROK YEA!"

Boboiboy ada di dalam makmal itu juga bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia juga iaitu Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye. Mereka ada di makmal Emmy kerana telah diperintah oleh Kaizo untuk menjalankan latihan tempur di bilik simulation. Mereka baru sahaja selesai dengan sesi latihan tempur itu. Kini mereka berada di dalam dapur makmal Emmy untuk beristirehat. Gopal membawa bekal makanan dia sendiri walaupun dia tahu bahawa Emmy akan sediakan makanan untuk mereka semua

"Kau bawak makanan apa tu, Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy yang kini duduk di sebelah Gopal

"Kalau kau nak tahu, pagi tadi si Mimiko tu datang ke rumah aku.. lepas tu, dia dan amma aku pergi masak macam-macam dekat rumah aku. Si Mimiko tu bagi alasan sebab nak belajar resepi baru dari amma aku. Adeh, apasal dia tak pergi ke rumah Ying atau Yaya aje. Apasal rumah aku juga yang jadi mangsa tapi takpe! Aku sendiri pun join masak-masak dengan dia orang.. hehehee"

"Cheh, ingatkan dia duduk goyang kaki aje" kata Fang sambil gigit donut lobak merah kesayangan dia "Jadi, kau bawak makanan untuk diri kau ajelah?"

"Betul tu!" Gopal membuka penutup bekas makanan itu. Bau-bau haruman dari makanan tersebut, terus menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya "Hmmm... sedapnya bau! Inilah dia, mee goreng masakan dari aku! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Wah! Pandainya Gopal masak"

"Mestilah Yaya.. ini pun amma aku yang ajar.. hehehee" Gopal tersenyum bangga sambil melihat hasil kerja masakannya "Aku rasa sangat terharu"

"Hehehee... bolehlah lepas ni kita orang ajar lu resepi baru pulak tapi rasanya mesti Mimiko nak ajar lu dulu sebelum kita orang ajar.. hehehee... makin lama makin rapat korang berdua. Apa cerita?" Ying terus buat muka comel agar Gopal bercerita "Marilah kongsi cerita lu dengan kita semua"

"Dey, aku dengan dia kawan-kawan sahajalah. Mana ada apa-apa pun. Dia tu suka bagi aku rasa makanan dia dan berikan pendapat yang jujur. Itu sahaja"

"Yea ke Gopal" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis melihat kawan baiknya

"Betul lerr.. takde maknanya aku nak tipu korang semua" Gopal tidak terasa sangat dengan kawan-kawan dia kerana dia tahu, mereka hanya bergurau sahaja. Jadi dia mula makan mee goreng masakan dia sendiri "Aku makan dulu"

"Jemput makan semua!" Faye terus letakkan sebuah mangkuk besar di atas dapur makmal tersebut "Hari ni aku buat simple sahaja, mushroom sup dan garlic bread sebab rumah Emmy kehabisan bahan-bahan lain"

"Wuuuuuu... sup ni bau sedap" muncul Lily secara tiba-tiba "Kalau Faye yang buat, sudah tentu sedap! Tapi kalau landak yang buat..." mata dia melirik ke arah Fang

"Cepatlah habiskan ayat kau tu. Aku tak sabar nak hantar kuasa bayang aku dekat kau" Suara Fang pada ketika itu, agak garang sedikit sehingga membuatkan Lily tersengih di situ "Asyik aku sahaja jadi mangsa bahan si pelik ni. Apasal orang lain tak jadi mangsa kau"

"Errr... janganlah marah landak. Meh Lily pujuk landak dengan berikan air hijau kepada landak ku yang masam"

Lily hulurkan sebiji botol air hijau kepada Fang. Botol air itu, dia telah mengambilnya dari meja makmal Emmy secara senyap-senyap. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jikalau seseorang minum air tersebut tetapi Lily tidak terfikir tentang itu pada ketika itu. Dia hanya mahu memujuk hati Fang yang sentiasa membara seperti api tidak pernah dipadamkan. Pemberian Lily itu sangat ikhlas tetapi Fang hanya abaikan sahaja. Dia terlalu sibuk menikmati donut lobak merahnya

"Ambiklah air tu, Fang. Lily bagi tu" tegur Yaya

"Ala Yaya, macamlah si Pang ni nak ambik air tu dari Lily. Kau tahukan, si Fang ni ada alahan sedikit dengan Lily. Setiap kali kawan baik aku muncul, mesti si Pang ni akan naik angin sedikit.. hehee.. betul tak Fang?" Bella berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang

"Suka hati kau lerr.. tapi air tu..." Fang melihat kesungguhan Lily memberikan air hijau itu kepada diri dia. Jadi dia terpaksa menerima air itu secara ikhlas "Aku ambik ajelah"

"Tapi Pizu dah buatkan jus lobak merah untuk abang Fang" Rizu dengan baiknya, dia letak segelas jus lobak merah di depan abang kesayangan dia "Pizu yang buat sendiri. Takde siapa yang tolong. Abang Fang rasalah"

"Baiknya Rizu ni" Yaya mengusap rambut Rizu sedikit

"Hehehee.. kalau pasal abang angkat dia tu, mesti dia sanggup buat apa sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Bagus betul dapat adik angkat macam ni"

"Pizu buat jus lobak merah sebab Pizu tahu abang Fang dan abang Paizo suka jus lobak merah. Apa-apa sahaja yang berkaitan dengan lobak merah, mesti dia orang suka tapi abang Paizo tu lebih suka minum air teh hijau dia. Abang Paizo nampak comel bila dalam mood ketenangan dia. Muka dia nampak tenang aje. Takde berkerut dahi. Kalau tidak, mesti nak serius sentiasa.. heheheee.. mujurlah teh hijau dan kakak Lynna buat abang Paizo tenang aje. Kalau abang Fang pula, suka buat abang Paizo naik marah tapi kadang-kadang tu, mesti mesra sangat sampai tak ingat dunia! Pizu-" Mulut Pizu terus kena sumbat dengan garlic bread oleh Fang sendiri

"Rizu makan roti tu, kakak Faye yang buat" Fang tersengih kepada Rizu "Nanti abang minum jus lobak merah ni ok.. terima kasih Rizu"

"Jadi landak tak nak minum air hijau ni?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Kalau tak nak takpe. Lily faham kerana air jus lobak merah tu lagi sedap kerana hasil air tangan adik angkat kesayangan landak. Maka dengan itu, dengan sekiannya.. Lily akan merasmikan air hijau ini"

"Air hijau tu air apa, Lily?"

"Tak tahulah Faye tapi.. nampak macam sedap aje" Lily rasa curiga dengan air hijau itu. Dia membelek-belek botol itu dengan mukanya yang penuh serius "Hmm... macam menarik tapi tak tahulah perisa apa. Mungkin air ini adalah air kiwi atau perisa campuran sayur-sayuran"

"Haiyoo.. jangan minum kalau tidak pasti tapi lu beli dari mana air tu?" Ying menghirup sedikit sup cendawan itu sambil melihat Lily sudah membuka penutup botol itu

"Lily main rembat dekat atas meja makmal Ammy" jawab Lily dengan jujurnya "Lily minum dulu!"

"Eh Lily, baik jangan minum! Nanti jadi apa-apa pula" Tetapi amaran Yaya sudah pun terlewat kerana air hijau itu telah pun diminum oleh Lily "Jangan jadi apa-apa sudah" bisik Yaya. Hati dia mulai rasa risau

"Fuh, selamat aku tak minum.. hehehee" Fang tersenyum apabila melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Lily

"Sedap juga air hijau ni..." Lily tidak perasan dengan perubahan pada diri dia. Lily hanya rasa pelik apabila kawan-kawan dia kelihatan lebih tinggi seperti bangunan pengcakar langit. Semuanya sedang melihat diri dia dengan wajah terkejut kecuali Fang. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja "Ke-kenapa korang nampak tinggi? ERK?!... ADAKAH DIRI LILY SUDAH MENJADI KERDIL SEPERTI TUMBELINA? OH TIDAKKKKK! HELP ME BBB-CHAN!"

"Dey, kau cuma jadi macam Picu ajelah" kata Gopal dengan mulutnya penuh dengan mee goreng

"PI-PICU?" Lily melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah mengangguk kepala "Macam mana Lily boleh jadi Picu? ADAKAH BADAN LILY DAN BADAN PICU SUDAH BERTUKAR? OH TIDAKKKKK!"

"Mana adalah kakak Lily. Picu ada dekat dalam poket Pizu" Kepala Picu terkeluar sedikit sampai ke paras mata dia sahaja. Mata Picu berubah menjadi bulat mata kerana teruja melihat spesis yang sama seperti diri dia "Kenapa Picu?" tanya Rizu

"Abang rasa Picu rasa gembira sebab ada makhluk hijau sama dengan diri dia.. hehehee" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit melihat Picu mula melompat keluar dari poket baju Rizu "Eh, Picu nak berkawan dengan makhluk hijau dia lah"

"LILY LAH! BUKAN MAKHLUK HIJAU! Sampai hati Boboiboy panggil Lily makhluk hijau.. uwaaaa!" Air mata Lily semuanya keluar berwarna hijau

Picu makin lama makin dekat dengan Lily. Lidah dia sudah terjulur keluar dan mata dia makin lama makin bersinar-sinar kerana selama dia berada di bumi, dia tidak pernah lagi berjumpa spesis yang sama dengan dirinya. Picu kadang-kadang rindu dengan planet asal dia. Kaum keluarga dan para sahabat dia di sana, semuanya masih lagi berada di sana. Picu melompat-lompat kegembiraan melihat Lily sehingga air liur hijau dia terkena muka Lily

"Pi-Picu.. ini Lily ajelah.. bukan spesis Picu.. janganlah pandang Lily macam tu.. uwaaaaa!"

"Hehehe... Picu pergilah bermanja dengan spesis Picu tu. Bawa dia pergi berjalan-jalan ke, pergi main lompat-lompat, pergi melekat dekat dinding ke... hehehehee" Fang masih tersenyum sinis lagi. Kalau dia ada camera pada waktu itu, sudah tentu dia akan mengambil gambar sebagai kenang-kenangan "Ruginya aku takde camera pada ketika ini.." bisik dia

"Isk Fang ni, tak baik buli Lily" marah Yaya

"Mana ada aku buli Lily. Aku cuma bantu Picu untuk lepaskan kerinduan dia terhadap kaum kerabat dia aje. Alang-alang si pelik tu jadi macam Picu, ambik ajelah peluang keemasan ni. Betul tak Rizu?"

"Betul betul! Pizu sokong abang Fang"

"Bagus Rizu, bagus" Fang berikan senyuman bangga dia kepada Rizu "Tapi padan muka si pelik tu juga sebab minum air yang tidak ketahui sesuka hati. Jadikan ini sebagai pengajaran buat diri mu, wahai si pelik"

"Hehehee.. pengajaran untuk Lily" kata Boboiboy "Eh.. Lily, kenapa macam tu"

Lily menangis lagi sambil menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di dinding dapur makmal itu. Habis dinding itu ada kesan-kesan melekit berwarna hijau. Picu rasa seronok melihat kelakuan Lily pada ketika itu. Lalu dia pergi menyertai Lily dan menghantuk kepalanya juga pada permukaan dinding itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Rizu tergelak sedikit. Pada masa yang sama, rasa comel pula melihat dua makhluk hijau menghantuk kepala mereka di dinding dapur bersama. Yaya mula rasa kasihan dengan Lily

"Mana Emmy? Dia takde air formula atau apa-apa alat untuk kembalikan Lily ke?" tanya Yaya

"Tak payah panggil dia.. biarkan si pelik tu jadi macam Picu tapi lagi best kalau aku dapat pijak dia!" Fang terus bangun dari kerusi dia. Lily berhenti menghantuk kepala dia dan lalu pusing kebelakang "Jagalah kau wahai si pelik!"

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily melihat tapak kaki Fang sedang menuju ke arah dia "BBB-CHAN! LANDAK NAK PIJAK LILY!" Dia melompat-lompat pergi ke arah Boboiboy. Picu turut ikut Lily melompat sekali "Picu janganlah ikut Lily"

"Hehehee... dia nak main-main dengan lu maa.. janganlah halau dia" Ying rasa geli hati melihat gelagat Picu

Selama ini, Picu hanya duduk diam sambil makan apa-apa sahaja buah kerana buah adalah makanan kegemaran dia. Aktivity Picu seharian hanyalah tidur, duduk diam dan makan sahaja. Lynna menjaga dia dengan cukup senang sekali. Keunikan pada diri Picu telah membuat Emmy tertarik untuk mengkaji DNA Picu dan air hijau tadi adalah formula yang telah dicampurkan dengan DNA Picu. Keunikan yang ada di dalam diri Picu, ianya dapat melompat setinggi mana yang dia mahu

"Tapi Ying.. Lily nak jadi diri Lily balik" Lily terus melompat dari lantai dapur itu dan mendarat di bahu Boboiboy. Sekali lagi, Picu ikut ke mana sahaja Lily pergi dan buat "Picu ni, tak perlulah ikut Lily. Lily bukanlah ibu atau permaisuri kaum kerabat Picu. Lily hanyalah Lily"

"Tapi Lily... Lily tak rasa sedih ke. Picu takde kawan selama ini. Dia asyik makan sahaja tapi bila dia tengok Lily jadi macam diri dia, terus dia nak main-main dengan Lily" Boboiboy mengusap kepala Lily dengan jari telunjuk dia "Lily layan ajelah Picu tu. Buat dia gembira"

"OK! Kalau Boboiboy yang suruh, LILY AKAN BUAT SAHAJA!"

"Kalau BBB-CHAN kau jangan datang ke Pulau Rintis dan lupakan dia buat selama-lamanya, adakah kau akan buat juga" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang "WOI!"

"Lily akan buat juga.. eh.. TAK TAK! LILY TIDAK AKAN BUAT BEGITU tapi Lily tahu bahawa Boboiboy tidak akan menyuruh Lily buat begitu kerana Lily adalah salah seorang kawan Boboiboy! TIADA SIAPA DAPAT PISAHKAN LILY DARI MY BBB-CHAN!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Hehehee... kakak Lily ni kelakarlah"

Rizu mengambil sebiji buah apple yang ada di atas kaunter dapur. Lalu dia tunjukkan di depan mata Lily dan Picu. Air liur Picu meleleh keluar sehingga menyebabkan baju Boboiboy sedikit melekit kerana terkena air liur melekit Picu tetapi pada mereka tidak sangka adalah Lily. Mereka tersenyum-senyum melihat Lily mahu makan buah apple itu. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat buah apple berwarna merah pekat itu. Picu dan Lily melompat-lompat di atas bahu Boboiboy seperti orang tidak sabar untuk mendapat sesuatu benda

"Hehehee... nampaknya DNA Picu boleh juga membuat kakak Milly menjadi seperti Picu termasuklah kelakuan dia sekali" Emmy masuk ke dalam dapur itu dengan buku nota kecil dia "Bolehlah Emmy mengkaji Picu dan Lily ni.. lepas dah siap mengkaji mereka, baru Emmy pulihkan kakak Milly"

"Hmm.. kawan baik kita jadi bahan uji kaji pulak.. hehehee.." bisik Bella kepada Faye

"Mesti seronok untuk di tonton. Aku pergi sediakan popcorn!" Faye pergi ke sebuah mesin untuk membuat popcorn. Mesin itu telah dibina oleh Emmy sendiri

"Faye! Sediakan popcorn caramel satu!"

"Baik Gopal!"

* * *

Bandar Pulau Rintis adalah sebuah bandar yang mempunyai keunikan tersendiri. Walaupun bandar itu kecil tetapi ianya mempunyai pelbagai jenis kedai dan hiburan untuk para pengunjung yang datang ke situ. Bandar itu tidaklah sesibuk mana seperti di Kuala Lumpur tetapi kalau ada penganjur mengadakan sebuah acara seperti konsert atau pesta makanan, bandar itu akan menjadi sesak yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Pada ketika itulah bandar Pulau Rintis akan menjadi sibuk dengan kehadiran orang luar. Pada hari ini, bandar Pulau Rintis kelihatan tenang kerana tidak ramai yang datang ke bandar. Kebanyakkan mereka hanya beristirehat di rumah atau berkelah samada di pantai ataupun di taman bunga bersama keluarga

Kaizo dan Lynna baru selesai menonton sebuah movie di panggung wayang. Mereka turut membawa Idoli sekali kerana Idoli memang suka menonton movie. Idoli tidak kisah kalau movie itu adalah movie hantu kerana dia tidak begitu takut. Jadi ianya tiada masalah untuk Faye atau sesiapa sahaja membawa Idoli pergi menonton movie hantu. Pada hari itu, mereka tidak pergi menonton movie hantu badut. Mereka hanya menonton sebuah movie kartun disney. Kaizo hampir tertidur di dalam panggung wayang tersebut

"Idoli suka tak movie tadi?" tanya Lynna sambil memimpin tangan Idoli

"Suka! tapi kenapa abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tak ajak Lily dan Rizu?"

"Lily si pelik tu atau si itik tu?" tanya Kaizo "Kalau Rizu tu, dia tak datang sebab dia nak ikut si Pang tu"

"Ohhh... maksud Idoli, Lily si itik tu tapi kenapa abang Kaizo suka panggil dia Lily si itik. Kalau panggil Lily sahaja pun ok juga"

"Kalau abang atau sesiapa panggil Lily sahaja. Nanti kami akan keliru, Lily yang mana satu yang kami maksudkan. Jadi abang terpaksa panggil dia Lily si itik sebab dulu-dulu dia adalah seekor itik"

"Ohhhh... jadi abang Kaizo panggil dia itik ajelah" Idoli angguk kepala dia tanda faham "Tapi kenapa abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna tak ajak dia sekali tengok movie"

"Sebab dia pun nak bersama keluarga dia. Tak kan setiap hari dia kena datang sini sahaja tapi Idoli tak rindu ke dengan keluarga Idoli?" tanya Lynna

"Rindu.." Suara Idoli agak sedih apabila teringatkan keluarga dia di planet lain "Tapi hari tu baru sahaja pergi jumpa dia orang. Ayah pesan dekat Idoli, jangan nakal-nakal dekat sini dan jangan lupakan mereka dekat sana kerana mereka pun selalu ingatkan Idoli.. kak Lynna jangan risau, hujung tahun ni, Idoli akan pulang ke planet Mau! Sebelum Idoli pulang, Idoli akan belajar segala-galanya dari abang Kaizo untuk menjadi seorang superhero dan juga seorang kapten yang terhebat di galaxy! YEAH!"

"Hehehee... berusaha sungguh-sungguh, Idoli. Nanti kak Lynna akan rindukan Idoli. Kecomelan Idoli selalu buat kak Lynna tersenyum"

"Tapi kecomelan Idoli tak buat abang Kaizo tersenyum pun" balas Idoli sambil palingkan mukanya ke arah Kaizo "Muka abang Kaizo asyik serius sahaja"

"Abang senyum kadang-kadang sahaja" jawab Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Mari kita pergi makan"

"Kita nak pergi makan dekat mana? Makan fish and chips?" Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar apabila sebut makanan kegemaran dia "Atau kita makan ikan salmon.. burger salmon pun sedap juga. Tak pun nasi dan kari ikan ke, sambal ikan, ikan asam pedas ke... bestnya!"

"Semuanya ikan.. hehehe... kalau macam tu, kak Lynna makan sandwich tuna ajelah" Lynna dan Idoli tergelak di situ

Mereka teruskan berjalan di dalam bandar Pulau Rintis itu sambil melihat kedai-kedai menjual barang-barangan yang menarik. Mereka lalu di hadapan pintu-pintu masuk kedai yang ada di situ. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja Lynna dan Idoli berborak rancak. Dia hanya mendengar sahaja perbualan mereka. Idoli asyik berceritakan tentang abang dia iaitu Laksamana Tarung dan juga kehebatan Kaizo. Dia juga cerita yang dia ingin memasuki pasukan TAPOPS semasa dia dewasa nanti. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit apabila mendengar cita-cita Idoli. Semasa Idoli dan Lynna sedang berbual mesra, Kaizo berhenti berjalan di situ kerana dia ternampak seseorang di seberang jalan. Orang itu bukanlah manusia tetapi alien berkepala kotak. Alien itu adalah kommander Kokoci. Lynna tersedar ketika Kaizo melintas jalan. Dia dan Idoli berhenti berjalan dan melihat Kokoci yang serius itu. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat melintasi jalan itu untuk mengetahui kenapa Kokoci ada di sini. Adakah mereka di serang oleh alien jahat dan perlukan pertolongan atau sebab lain?

"Kommander"

"Kaizo" Kokoci cabutkan cermin mata hitam dia "Aku ada sesuatu untuk berbincang dengan kau"

"Kommander Kokoci" Lynna baru tiba di situ "Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu tapi aku perlu berbincangan dengan kapten Kaizo. Maaf Lynna, perbincangan ini di antara aku dan Kaizo sahaja"

"Takpe, aku faham" kata Lynna

"Mari Kaizo, kita ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Lynna, kau jaga Idoli.. nanti aku akan kembali" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Kalau aku lewat, tolong tengokkan adik aku"

"Baik Kaizo" jawab Lynna sambil melihat Kaizo dan Kokoci beredar dari situ "Harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar"

* * *

Di stesen TAPOPS, ramai pekerja-pekerja di situ sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing. Ahli-ahli pasukan TAPOPS pula, sibuk dengan misi mereka dan ada juga sebahagian daripada mereka berehat seketika seblum dipanggil untuk jalankan misi yang akan diberikan. Stesen itu agak besar dan terlampau bilik yang telah dikhaskan untuk ahli-ahli TAPOPS. Stesen itu juga telah dijadikan sebagai sebuah kedai dobi untuk penyamaran mereka. Ada setengah musuh mereka tahu penyamaran itu dan sebahagian mereka masih lagi ingankan itu hanyalah stesen dobi sahaja

"Kommander, perkara apa yang kommander ingin berbincang dengan saya?" tanya Kaizo sambil masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan stesen TAPOPS

Bilik kawalan itu mempunyai banyak skrin-skrin besar, kerusi-kerusi dan butang-butang untuk mengawal stesen itu. Sebuah stering besar ada di bahagian hujung kapal angkasa untuk memandu stesen TAPOPS. Sebuah meja kosong yang tiada kerusinya, terletak di bahagian tengah dan meja itu sebenarnya adalah tempat hologram

"Kaizo.. hari itu aku ada beritahu bahawa si Lepus sedang menuju ke bumi tetapi sekarang ini, dia sudah menghilangkan diri" jawab Kokoci dengan nada serius dia "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang ini"

"Kommander tidak pergi mencari dia?"

"Aku sudah mengarahkan beberapa ahli pasukan TAPOPS untuk mencari tempat persembunyian dia tetapi sampai sekarang mereka belum temui dia lagi" Kokoci duduk di kerusi utama dia "Aku rasa dia sedang merancangkan sesuatu tapi kau perlu berhati-hati kerana dia ingin membalas dendam terhadap kau"

"Sebab aku kalahkan dia pada waktu itu?"

"Yea.. bukan kau sahaja. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia juga perlu berhati-hati termasuklah kawan baik kau sendiri. Kau tahulah si Lepus tu sangat licik orangnya. Sampai dia sendiri pernah kenakan kau"

"Yea, aku tahu" balas Kaizo "Sebab itu aku perlu berjaga-jaga sekarang ini"

"Tapi bukan itu sahaja..." Kokoci menekan satu butang untuk mempaparkan sebuah hologram di atas meja kosong itu. Beberapa keping gambar telah pun tersusun di skrin hologram tersebut "Mereka adalah di antara yang telah dihantar untuk pergi mencari tempat persembunyian Lepus tetapi selepas itu, mereka telah pun hilang dari radar kami. Aku cuba menghubungi mereka tetapi tidak berjaya. Aku ada juga menghantar pasukan lain untuk pergi mencari mereka tetapi gagal. Aku tidak pasti samada mereka kena tangkap dengan culik atau sesat di mana-mana planet"

"Hmm... jadi, kau nak aku pergi mencari dan menyelamatkan mereka semua?"

"Kalau boleh, aku nak bantuan dari kau kerana kau adalah kapten yang terhandal di galaxy ini. Semua ahli pasukan TAPOPS amat menghormati kau dan musuh-musuh kau, sangat mengeruni kau. Aku tidak panggil Lynna di dalam perbincangan ini kerana aku tidak mahu menyusahkan dia dengan masalah kita di sini. Kehidupan dia dan kehidupan kita sangat berbeza. Biarlah dia jaga orang-orang di bumi dan kita jaga galaxy ini" Kokoci bangun dari kerusi dia "Kaizo.."

"Yea kommander"

"Kalau boleh.. aku nak kau kembali ke sini"

"Dan tinggalkan bumi? tinggalkan adik aku di sana?" Kokoci angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Itu.. aku perlu berbincang dengan adik aku dulu. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia mahu tinggalkan rakan-rakan dia bumi itu. Kalau aku dan dia kembali di bumi pun, mesti lama lagi atau mungkin tidak akan kembali buat selama-lamanya"

"Yea, aku tahu.. tapi itu semuanya keputusan kau sendiri. Aku tidak akan membantah tapi kalau kau dan dia membuat keputusan untuk tinggalkan bumi dan menyertai kami, aku akan pastikan Fang diberikan latihan yang secukupnya"

"Terima kasih, kommander"

"Kau fikirkan elok-elok tapi kalau kau mahu terus tinggal dibumi.. kau mungkin ada sebabnya.." Terus Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah Kokoci "Aku tahu Kaizo apa sebabnya.. tapi biarlah kau sendiri buat keputusan dan apa yang terbaik untuk diri kau dan adik kau juga"

"Baiklah kommander.. aku akan fikirkannya. Itu sahaja yang kommander mahu beritahu?"

"Itu sahaja" Kokoci kembali ke kerusi dia dan pusing ke depan untuk melihat skrin di hadapannya "Kalau ada apa-apa lagi berita, aku akan hubungi kau"

* * *

Hari sudah malam di Pulau Rintis. Ramai penghuni rumah sudah masuk tidur. Ada yang masih lagi terjaga kerana ingin melakukan sesuatu atau tidak boleh tidur. Idoli adalah salah satu daripadanya yang masih lagi terjaga

"Idoli, kenapa tidak mahu tidur lagi?" Lynna duduk di atas katil sambil membelai rambut Idoli "Idoli tunggu abang Kaizo balik ke?"

"Ha ah, kenapa dia lama sangat dekat sana.. abang Kaizo ada kerja ke?"

"Mungkin" kata Lynna. Dia selimutkan diri Idoli dan lalu berkata "Idoli tidak perlu tunggu. Nanti-nanti abang Kaizo akan pulang juga. Jangan risau ok"

"Ok tapi... kak Lynna nyanyikan untuk Idoli boleh tak?"

"Boleh tapi Idoli janji dengan akak, yang Idoli akan tidur"

"Ok!" Idoli terus mengambil teddy bearnya dan lalu peluk "Kak Lynna nak nyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Hmm... Idoli dengar ok" Lynna mengambil nafas dulu dan lalu nyanyikan sebuah lagu

 _There's a hero_  
 _If you look inside your heart_  
 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _Of what you are_  
 _There's an answer_  
 _If you reach into your soul_  
 _And the sorrow that you know_  
 _Will melt away_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

 _It's a long road_  
 _When you face the world alone_  
 _No one reaches out a hand_  
 _For you to hold_  
 _You can find love_  
 _If you search within yourself_  
 _And the emptiness you felt_  
 _Will disappear_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

 _Lord knows_  
 _Dreams are hard to follow_  
 _But don't let anyone_  
 _Tear them away_  
 _Hold on_  
 _There will be tomorrow_  
 _In time_  
 _You'll find the way_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_  
 _That a hero lies in you_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

Selepas sahaja Lynna habis nyanyi, dia melihat Idoli sudah terlena tidur. Lalu dia mencium dahi Idoli dan bangun dari katil itu. Dia melihat jam di dalam bilik itu. Sudah pukul 11 malam, Kaizo masih belum pulang lagi. Fang dan Faye sudah lama pulang dari rumah Emmy. Mereka berdua terlalu seronok sangat pada hari ini kerana dapat melihat Lily dan Picu melakukan pelbagai bentuk ujian yang telah diberikan oleh Emmy. Orang paling seronok sekali melihat ujian itu, sudah tentu adalah si Fang. Dia begitu gembira sekali walaupun sudah banyak kali kepala dia kena tepuk oleh Bella. Tiada apa yang dapat menghalang kegembiraan dia pada hari itu. Mereka semua boleh pulang ke rumah apabila selesai sudah ujian itu. Lily sudah kembali kepada asal dan dia dibenarkan pulang. Picu kini berada di dalam beg tangan Lynna dalam keadaan tidur

"Kak Lynna.." Lynna pusing kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dia

"Fang, kenapa tidak tidur lagi?"

"Adik macam Idoli juga, tunggu abang balik" Lynna terus ke arah Fang dan berikan satu pelukan "Bila abang nak pulang? Abang ada misi ke dekat sana? Kenapa dia tidak beritahu adik?"

"Entahlah Fang, akak pun tak tahu" Lynna lepaskan pelukan itu. Lalu dia melihat Fang sambil pegang kedua belah bahu remaja itu. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata dan lalu Lynna berkata "Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat dia, akak akan pergi selamatkan dia. Fang jangan risau ok"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna.. tadi kommander Kokoci tak beritahu apa-apa dekat akak?"

"Takde Fang" jawab Lynna sambil gelengkan kepala "Adik pula tadi dekat rumah Emmy?"

"Ha ah, tengok si pelik tu jadi macam Picu.. hehehee.. tapi ruginya, adik tak bawak video camera" Ada sedikit kekecewaan pada suara Fang "Kalau tidak, boleh buat video dan sebarkan kepada semua orang"

"Tak baik Fang buat begitu"

"Ala, bukannya orang tahu pun itu adalah si pelik.. hehehee... tapi esok kita orang kena datang balik ke makmal Emmy sebab Emmy cakap dia nak try test kita orang dengan DNA Picu"

"Macam bahaya aje.." Lynna mengajak Fang berborak di ruang tamu. Lalu mereka duduk di atas sofa untuk sambung berborak "Tapi korang semua ok ke dengan menjadi bahan uji kaji Emmy?"

"Entahlah kak Lynna.. adik rasa berdebar-debar pula tapi rasa ingin tahu pula apa yang akan jadi dengan kita semua"

"Ok.. tapi kalau apa-apa terjadi, hubungi akak dengan segera. Akak tak naklah berlaku apa-apa dekat diri Fang dan juga kawan-kawan Fang. Lagipun akak telah di amanahkan untuk menjaga Fang, jikalau abang kamu tiada di sini"

"Akak.. adik nak tanya boleh? Tapi akak jangan marah"

"Tanya apa, Fang?" Lynna melihat Fang yang sedang bermain-main dengan tangan dia "Apa yang Fang ingin tahu?"

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan itu?" Terkejut Fang dengan suara abang dia yang sedikit garang itu "Nak tanya benda yang merepeklah tu"

"Abang dah pulang.. kenapa abang lambat sangat?"

"Maaf.. abang ada dekat kapal angkasa tadi" kata Kaizo sambil berjalan menuju ke tangga rumah "Aku masuk tidur dulu"

"Kaizo.. ada apa-apa yang berlaku ke?" Kaizo pandang ke arah Lynna. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata "Kaizo?" Lynna seperti dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang Kaizo tidak mahu katakan

"Abang?"

"Aku nak pergi berehat"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus lari naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Pintu bilik dia, dihempas tutup. Lynna dan Fang rasa hairan dengan sikap Kaizo. Selalunya Kaizo akan beritahu apa yang berlaku kepada mereka, tetapi kali ini, dia hanya senyap sahaja. Lynna rasa kecewa dan sedih sedikit tetapi dia abaikan perasaan itu. Dia tidak mahu memaksa Kaizo kerana dia tidak mahu timbulkan pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua. Lalu dia bangun dari kerusi sofa itu

"Akak nak pergi mana?" tanya Fang

"Fang, akak rasa.. akak patut pulang. Lagipun hari sudah lewat malam. Abang kamu pun sudah pulang. Nanti kita berborak lagi"

"Baiklah akak, jumpa esok.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang, Faye dan kawan-kawan mereka berkumpul di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba sambil menunggu kedatangan Emmy. Fang masih lagi fikirkan tentang sikap abang dia. Pagi tadi, dia boleh lihat abang dia hanya berdiam diri sahaja. Fang mulai rasa risau tetapi dia tidak mahu memaksa abangnya bercerita apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia tidak mahu abang dia mengamuk tidak tentu pasal atau diri dia terkena hukuman dari abang dia

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba senyap aje Fang?" Boboiboy melihat Fang yang sudah duduk berseorangan di kedai Tok Aba

"Hmmm... bukan aku ni memang selalu senyap ke?" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy "Korang yang suka bercakap, aku jadi tukang dengar selalunya"

"Entahlah, aku tak perasan pun" Boboiboy tersengih di situ

"Dey, boleh pulak kau tak perasan selama ni.. apa punya kawan macam ni tapi kalau dengan dia, takpe.. kalau dengan aku, kau jangan buat begitu sebab aku kan kawan terbaik kau... hehehee"

"Haiyaa... lu saja nak buat si rambut cacak naik angin"

"Ala Ying, aku bergurau aje.." Gopal garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Tapi.. si Fang tak naik angin pun"

"Fang, kau ok ke tak ni?" Boboiboy tegur Fang lagi

Pemikiran Fang sudah melayang jauh sambil merenung ke dalam air hot chocolate dia. Muka abang dia dari malam semalam asyik terbayang di dalam pemikirannya. Dia tidak dapat lupakan muka abang dia yang cuba rahsiakan sesuatu perkara. Fang ingin tahu apa yang Kommander Kokoci katakan kepada abang dia. Adakah perkara itu tentang mereka perlu tinggalkan bumi buat selama-lamanya kerana ada misi penting yang mereka perlu lakukan? Atau ada perkara lain yang membuatkan abang dia berfikir panjang di kapal angkasa mereka

"Fang.." panggil Boboiboy lagi "Kau ok tak ni?"

"Aku ok cuma.."

"Cuma apa?" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah kawan baik dia "Ada apa-apa yang berlaku ke? Abang kau bergaduh dengan kak Lynna lagi ke?"

"Bukanlah.. dia orang takde gaduh pun. Cuma abang aku tu.. rahsiakan sesuatu dari aku dan kak Lynna. Hari ini dia nampak diam sahaja"

"Ha ah, masa aku tengah buat breakfast untuk abang Kaizo, muka dia serius aje.. bila aku panggil, dia tak dengar sebab tengah fikirkan sesuatu. Idoli ambik makanan dia pun, langsung dia tak sedar" kata Faye

"Pelik juga tu.. sekarang ni, abang Kaizo ada dekat rumah ke?"

"Entahlah Yaya. Masa kita orang keluar, dia ada lagi dekat rumah. Sekarang ni aku tak tahulah dia ada lagi dekat rumah ataupun tidak tapi aku risau juga kalau dia pergi tinggalkan Idoli seorang diri dekat rumah. Kalau kak Lynna tahu, mesti kak Lynna akan mengamuk" Fang mengeluh kecil di situ "Aku harap.. abang aku akan cerita dekat aku apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku sebagai adik dia, perlu tahu apa sebenarnya yang berlaku"

"Mungkin dia tak nak bagi kau risau. Mungkin masalah dia tiada kaitan dengan kau atau mungkin-"

"MUNGKIN MASALAH INI BERKAITAN DENGAN CINTA!" Muncul Lily dengan sebungkus kerepek pisang dia. Mulut dia sibuk mengunyah kerepek pisang "Hehehee.. maaf Boboiboy sebab mencelah pulak"

"Sampai pun Lily. Aku ingat kau tak datanglah tadi"

"Aku kenalah datang wahai Bella ku sayang. Kalau Lily tak datang, memang tak sah seharian tanpa Lily" kata Lily dengan penuh dramatik "Tanpa Lily, kisah-kisah kita semua akan menjadi hambar dan tiada keunikannya! DAN TIADA JUGA YANG AKAN TERGELAK-GELAK SEPERTI ORANG GILA!"

"Aku rasa yang gila tu, kau seorang sahaja" Fang tolak sedikit kepala Lily "Bak sikit kerepek pisang"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si Pang ni.. kutuk kawan aku, lepas tu mintak kerepek pisang" Bella terus tempis tangan Fang yang mahukan kerepek pisang dari Lily

"WOI!"

Fang dan Bella mula hendak bergaduh tetapi Yaya sudah menjerit dulu sebelum pergaduhan itu bermula

"SUDAH! Jangan nak bergaduh" Yaya apungkan diri dia sedikit dengan muka marahnya "Jangan nak mula pergaduhan korang. Asyik nak bergaduh sahaja. Kita kan kawan, tak baik nak gaduh-gaduh, bermasam muka.. lepas tu putus persahabatan hanya kerana benda remeh temeh"

"Betul tu.. Lily sokong sahaja" kata Lily sambil makan kerepek pisang seorang diri "Nanti ada juga yang merajuk, lari ke angkasa dan tinggalkan kami semua.. uwaaaa!"

"Maaf Yaya" kata Fang dan Bella dengan kepala mereka sudah tertunduk sedikit "Kami tidak akan bergaduh lagi"

"Bagus" Yaya turunkan diri dia balik "Sekarang berbalik kepada cerita abang Kaizo.. Fang, kau tak nak tanya abang kau ke? Manalah tahu, dia akan beritahu kau"

"Tak tahulah Yaya sebab dekat kak Lynna pun dia tak nak bercerita. Apatah lagi dekat adik dia sendiri" Fang kembali termenung cawan hot chocolate dia "Mungkin apa yang Boboiboy katakan tadi tu, mungkin betul juga. Tak nak bagi aku risau tapi dia sendiri tidak dapat sembunyikannya. Air muka dia semalam, aku dan kak Lynna dapat lihat sesuatu yang dia cuba rahsiakan"

"Sabarlah abang Fely, lambat lanun.. abang beruang akan cerita juga" Muncul pula Emmy pada kali ini. Emmy datang dengan sebuah kotak besar yang penuh dengan kasut "Abang Fely kalau tak cuba kasut Emmy buatkan hari ini, takpe.. Emmy faham"

"Eh, bila masa kau tiba-tiba muncul?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia

"Emmy baru sahaja munculkan diri bersama kakak Milly tadi, abang Fely. Cuba ramai yang tak sedar sebab Emmy ni pendek, tak tinggi macam abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian"

Boboiboy mengintai sedikit di dalam kotak tersebut. Semuanya kasut berwarna putih dan juga beberapa botol air yang mempunyai air berwarna hijau. Lily yang sedang kunyah kerepek pisang, mata dia terpandang air hijau itu di dalam kotak. Dia teringat balik tentang kisah semalam. Badan dia menjadi seperti Picu yang kenyal dan melekit itu. Terus Lily menggigil satu badan. Bella dan Faye tergelak sedikit melihat Lily trauma dengan kisah semalam

"Emmy, kasut ni Emmy baru buat ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia mengangkat sepasang kasut putih dan membelek-belek kasut tersebut. Kasut itu nampak seperti kasut biasa "Kasut ni untuk apa Emmy?"

"Kasut ini adalah bukan kasut biasa, ianya adalah kasut luar biasa! Di bahagian tapak kaki dia, Emmy ada letak DNA Picu. Jadi kita boleh melompat dengan setinggi mana yang kita mahu. Lompat sampai awan pun boleh.. kamu semua nak cuba?" tanya Emmy

"MESTILAH NAK!" menjerit mereka di kedai Tok Aba

"Amboi, semuanya nak mencuba. Kasut untuk Tok Aba takde ke?"

"Ada! Itu pun kalau atuk nak cubalah" Emmy keluarkan sepasang kasut yang size dia sederhana dan lalu dia hulurkan kepada Tok Aba "Cubalah atuk"

"Boleh ke? Atuk ni dah tua.. kadang tak pasal-pasal patah tulang atuk nanti.. hehehee" kata Tok Aba sambil gelak sedikit "Kalau atuk lompat sikit-sikit bolehlah"

"Atuk cubalah"

"Lain kali ajelah, Emmy. Bagi dia orang tu cuba dulu"

"Baik atuk!" Emmy hulurkan kasut itu pula kepada Fang "Abang Fely ambik ni sebab kaki abang Fely besar dan panjang"

"Skodeng kaki aku ke?"

Emmy tidak dengar apa yang Fang katakan tadi kerana dia sudah mula agih-agihkan kasut itu kepada Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily. Ada kasut satu lebih tapi bukan untuk dia kerana awal-awal lagi dia sudah memakai kasut tersebut. Kasut yang terakhir itu adalah sebenarnya untuk abang suka baca buku bukan untuk Rizu si penguin comel sebab semalam dia beritahu yang dia kena ikut ibu dia pergi ke Kuala Lumpur"

"Ohh tapi abang Harraz takde hari ni. Dia sibuk dengan study dia" kata Boboiboy

"Mana adalah, aku ada aje dekat sini"

"Aik, bila masa kau ada dekat sini?" Terkejut Boboiboy dengan kemunculan Harraz di kedai Tok Aba "Semuanya suka muncul secara mengejut"

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ada dekat gazebo sebelum korang sampai. Aku study dekat situ tadi. Lagipun Emmy yang ajak aku sekali untuk mencuba ciptaan terbaru dia. Jadi aku datanglah. Sambil itu, bolehlah aku study dekat luar" kata Harraz

"Baguslah tu, takdelah kau asyik terperuk dalam bilik kau aje" Bella ambil sepasang kasut putih yang terakhir di dalam kotak itu. Lalu dia berikan kepada Harraz "Jom kita berseronok sebelum kau stress. Lepas tu, kau sambung balik study"

"Aku memang nak berseronok pun.. apa-apa pun, terima kasih Bella" Harraz mengambil kasut putih itu seikhlas hati

Mereka semua duduk di atas rumput tanah kecuali Boboiboy dan Fang kerana mereka masih lagi duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba. Masing-masing memakai kasut putih itu dan sudah tidak sabar untuk mencuba ciptaan terbaru dari Emmy. Lily adalah orang yang pertama yang sudah berdiri dengan penuh semangat. Dia melompat-lompat sedikit. Dia dapat merasakan getaran di tapak kasut itu. Ying sudah siap memakai kasutnya dan lalu dia berdiri

"Aku cuba dulu... LOMPATAN LAJU!" Ying melompat setingginya dan terus mendarat di atas bumbung rumah. Dari situ dia melompat ke tempat lain sepantas kilat "WEEEEE!"

"Wah, seronoknya dia.. aku pun nak join sekali!" Yaya lompat dari situ sampailah ke langit biru. Tangan dia dapat mencapai awan-awan di situ. Selepas itu diri dia terus terjun dan mendarat di tempat yang sama. Dia melompat lagi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain

"DEY! TUNGGULAH KITA ORANG!" Gopal dengan penuh semangat, dia lari dan terus lompat "AKU LOMPAT!" Tapi dia hanya mendarat di atas dahan pokok "Adehh.. tak terlalu tinggi sangat"

"Takpe Gopal, kau boleh cuba lagi.. giliran aku pulak!" kata Boboiboy

"Eleh, boleh ke kau lompat tinggi? Tengok aku lompat macam mana" kata Fang dengan berlagaknya

"Ah sudah.. mulalah nak berlumba dia orang tu" Faye tepuk dahinya sendiri

Bella, Faye dan Lily melompat bersama, lalu diikuti oleh Harraz dan Emmy. Boboiboy dan Fang melompat secara serentak. Lompatan mereka begitu tinggi sekali, sehingga dapat mendarat di atas awan. Lalu Emmy muncul di sebelah mereka berdua

"Hehehee... kasut itu juga dapat membolehkan kita berjalan dengan biasa di atas awan! Nak menari pun boleh" Emmy berpusing-pusing seperti seorang ballerina di atas awan itu "Jom kita bersuka ria di atas awan! Bina istana awan pun menarik juga!"

"Tapi kita kena panggil kawan-kawan kita yang dulu, baru seronok" Boboiboy menghubungi kawan-kawan dia dengan menggunakan jam kuasa dia. Tiga hologram muncul di jam kuasanya "YAYA! YING! GOPAL! Korang kena berada di sini cepat! Aku, Fang dan Emmy ada dekat atas awan sekarang"

"DEKAT AWAN?! Dey, kau nak suruh kita orang buat apa dekat situ? Mana ada benda yang menarik pun"

"ADALAH!" Jerit Yaya dan Ying

"Janganlah jerit" kata Gopal

"Ala, kau datang sahajalah dekat sini.. lepas tu kita berseronoklah. Aku tunggu korang datang" Boboiboy terus tutup tiga hologram tersebut "Hehehee... sambil tu! kita kumpul awan-awan ni buat awan gunung!" Fang dengan sengajanya, dia tiup awan-awan yang sudah di kumpul oleh Boboiboy. Awan-awan tersebut sudah terbang jauh sedikit "Wei! Janganlah buat macam tu!"

"Lalalaalaa...aku nak baring sahaja.. tidur dekat sini pun seronok juga" Fang baringkan dirinya di atas awan itu. Boboiboy tenangkan diri dia dan lalu mengumpul balik awan-awan dia "Hmm.. rasa macam baring atas katil aje..."

"Abang Fely nak tidur dah ke? Kalau abang Fely tidur, nanti tak seronoklah sebab tak dapat tengok abang Fely beraksi" Emmy sorokkan diri di dalam gumpalan awan. Selepas itu, dia timbulkan kepalanya. Ada misai awan di bawah hidungnya "Heheheee..."

"Comel Emmy ada misai tu" kata Boboiboy. Dia juga ikut macam Emmy, buat misai awan di bawah hidungnya "Tengok.. abang pun ada misai"

"Heheheee... eh, kakak pink dan kakak amoi sudah sampai!" Emmy melambai-lambai ke arah Yaya dan Ying "Mana abang gemuk?"

"DEY! ABANG TAK GEMUKLAH! Badan abang besar sahaja tapi abang tetap sihat seperti kawan-kawan abang!" Gopal mengangkat kening sebelah apabila dia ternampak Fang sudah pun tidur nyenyak di atas awan itu "Heheheee..." Dia mengosok-gosok kedua belah tapak tangannya kerana dia sudah mendapat satu idea nakal

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Yaya sudah mencekak pinggang

"Lu pun nak jadi macam si Fang ke?" Ying

"Ala Ying.. Yaya.. aku nak bergurau sahaja. Bukannya selalu aku dapat peluang begini. Lagipun asyik dia aje yang kenakan aku"

"Biarkanlah Ying, nanti-nanti dia kena dengan penguin bayang lagi. Sudah lama aku tak nampak penguin bayang si Fang tu.. hehehe.. gergasi penguin bayang" Yaya teringat balik kisah Fang stress dan pergi keluarkan penguin gergasi di karnival. Pada masa itu, mereka semua tercedera, gara-gara Fang yang sudah tidak betul "Hehehe.."

"Suka pula kau yea.." kata Ying sambil tersenyum sedikit

Yaya dan Ying bergurau senda di situ sehingga terlupa tentang Gopal. Badan Fang sudah pun ditimbuni oleh bentuk-bentuk awan. Gopal cuba membuat sepasang ekor duyung di bahagian kaki Fang. Boboiboy dan Emmy pula, mereka begitu rajin sekali membuat snowman menggunakan gumpalan awan. Sedang mereka asyik dengan kerja masing-masing, Harraz baru munculkan diri di situ. Dia nampak begitu penat sekali kerana melompat dari satu tempat ke satu tempat, sehinggalah sampai di tempat mereka berkumpul

"Saya ingin mengumumkan ketibaan PUTERI-PUTERI TRIO HURU-HARA!" Harraz tersengih kepada kawan-kawan dia kerana rasa sangat malu tetapi dia telah dipaksa oleh kumpulan Trio Huru-Hara

Bella, Faye dan Lily muncul dengan gaya puteri mereka. Pakaian mereka dihiasi dengan berlian-berlian dalam bentuk awan. Di kepala mereka ada tiara di dalam bentuk awan. Fang mula terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dan terus hancur ekor duyung yang telah dibuat oleh Gopal tadi

"Adeh, sesi kenakan Fang tidak menjadi" Gopal menepuk dahinya sendiri "Terpaksa tunggu peluang yang seterusnya"

"Wei, korang berangan nak jadi puteri awan ke?" tanya Fang

"Lily adalah puteri awan dan MY BBB-CHAN ADALAH PUTERA AWAN!" Lily berkelip-kelip matanya kepada Boboiboy "Kita akan membina sebuah negara awan! Istana awan akan menjadi milik kita berdua"

"Hmm.. yelah tu" bisik Gopal "Kalau aku tukarkan awan ni jadi gula-gula kapas pun best juga.. hehee.. boleh makan"

"Makan aje kau tahu" Fang silangkan tangan dia "Kita semua ada dekat sini, apa kata kita lumba. Lompat dari sini sampai ke awan hujung sana tapi dari satu awan ke satu awan"

"Aku akan kalahkan si budak Pang tu! HAHAHAAA" Bella tergelak bangga dengan hati dia sudah yakin yang dia dapat kalahkan Fang "MARI KITA MULAKAN!"

"SATU.. DUA.. TIGA! MULA!"

Mereka melompat dari satu awan ke awan yang lain. Boboiboy, Fang dan Bella melompat begitu jauh sekali dan tinggalkan kawan-kawan mereka di belakang. Yaya dan Ying pula bersaing sesama sendiri. Mereka tidak menggunakan kuasa mereka sendiri dan hanya bergantung kepada kuasa yang ada pada kasut mereka. Lily melompat seperti seorang puteri tetapi dia tidak begitu kisah kerana dia ingin berseronok sahaja. Faye sempat memberikan aksi gymnas sambil berikan lompatan tinggi. Emmy, Harraz dan Gopal tidak mahu ketinggalan di belakang. Mereka berusaha untuk mengejar kawan-kawan mereka yang sudah berada di hadapan. Ketika Fang sedang melompat, dia ternampak abang dia di taman permainan. Di sebelah abangnya adalah Kommander Kokoci. Fang terus berhenti melompat dan pandang ke bawah

"Fang, kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya tunjuk ke arah bawah "Abang kau dan Kommander. Kau nak pergi curi-curi dengar ke?"

"Kalau abang kau nampak kau nanti, macam mana?" tanya Bella yang ada di sebelah kiri Fang

"Kalau dia nampak pun, apa yang dia boleh buat kecuali marah akulah sebab curi-curi dengar... tapi aku kena tahu juga tentang hal semalam tu. Aku tak naklah diri aku risau kenapa dengan abang aku tu. Sekurang-kurangnya bila aku dapat tahu, dapatlah kurangkan kerisauan aku"

"Ok, kau buatlah apa yang kau perlu lakukan" kata Boboiboy

"Korang tak perlu ikut. Biar aku sendiri sahaja yang pergi. Korang pergilah sambung bermain" Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk melompat ke bawah "Apa-apa hal, aku akan beritahu nanti"

"Semoga berjaya, Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sudah melompat keluar dari awan itu

"Eh, Fang pergi mana?" tanya Yaya. Dia dan Ying baru sahaja sampai di situ "Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Takde apalah Yaya. Jom sambung main lompat-lompat" Boboiboy terus sambung melompat dari situ ke awan yang seterusnya

* * *

Fang kini berada di atas pokok. Dia duduk pada dahan pokok dengan begitu senyap sekali walaupun ada kerengga-kerengga yang lalu lalang di situ. Dia garu-garu kaki dan tangannya dan cuba tidak membuat bising kerana tidak mahu abang dia tahu yang dia ada di situ. Fang melihat abang dia sedang berbincangkan sesuatu dengan Kokoci di atas bangku taman permainan. Dia cuba hendak mendengar perbincangan tersebut tetapi tidak begitu didengari oleh Fang kerana kebisingan jeritan kanak-kanak sedang bermain. Hati dia ingin sahaja turun dari pokok tersebut dan bersemuka dengan abangnya. Dia boleh memaksa abang dia nak Kokoci untuk beritahu apa yang berlaku sebenarnya atau dia terpaksa menerima kemarahan dari abang dia kerana mencuri dengar

"EH! ABANG FANG ADA DEKAT POKOKLAH! ABANG FANG TENGAH PURA-PURA JADI MONYET KE?" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri apabila mendengar jeritan Idoli "ABANG FANG! ABANG FANG! TURUNLAH!"

"Cheh, si anak kucing tu rupanya ada dekat sini. Aku sekeh juga si kepala anak kucing tu" bisik Fang

"Pang?" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan pandang ke arah adiknya

Fang melompat turun dari dahan pokok itu. Dia tidak tahu Idoli ada di taman permainan. Fang berjalan ke arah abangnya. Muka abangnya sangat serius, sehingga dia sendiri tidak tahu untuk berkata apa kepada abangnya. Kokoci meminta Fang duduk di situ

"Abang Fang tak nak pergi main?" tanya Idoli

"Idoli.. kamu pergi bermain dulu. Saya mahu bincangkan sesuatu dengan mereka berdua" kata Kokoci. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Ok" Idoli terus berlari ke gelongsor taman permainan

"Kommander nak bincangkan tentang apa?" tanya Fang

"Hmm... semalam aku memberi Kaizo membuat keputusan samada dia mahu tinggalkan bumi dan menolong kami di TAPOPS atau tinggal di sini sahaja"

"Tolong apa kommander?" tanya Fang

"Sebahagian daripada anggota TAPOPS hilang dari misi mereka. Misi itu adalah misi mencari tempat persembunyian Lepus" Fang tidak berkata apa, dia hanya terkejut sahaja. Lalu Kokoci berkata lagi "Jadi aku telah meminta bantuan daripada dia dan berikan keputusan dia kepada aku hari ini"

"Jadi abang nak pergi ke? Abang nak bawa adik sekali ke?" Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah abangnya "Abang?"

"Hmm... kalau abang pergi, abang kena bawa kau sekali kerana kemungkinan abang tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi tapi kalau kau tidak mahu, kau jaga diri kau baik-baik di sini tapi itu semua keputusan kau sendiri" Tiba-tiba Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Kenapa ni Pang?"

"Kalau abang pergi, adik tinggal.. adakah abang akan kembali ke sini lagi?"

"Abang akan kembali tetapi selepas sahaja selesai misi abang tapi abang belum berikan keputusan abang kepada kommander"

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Fang. Air mata dia sudah mengalir keluar "Ada sesuatu yang menghalang abang untuk pergi ke?" Kaizo tidak menjawab

"Hmm.. Kaizo.. aku tidak kisah kalau kau tidak mahu ikut aku pulang ke stesen TAPOPS kerana aku faham tapi kalau boleh, datanglah ke stesen TAPOPS bila kau ada masa. Bawalah adik kau sekali jika perlu"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dan bantu kommander tapi hati aku rasa tidak mahu tinggalkan planet ini sebab.." Kaizo terdiam sebentar "Sebab aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aku perlu lakukan di sini.. kommander, aku akan bantu kau selepas sahaja aku selesaikan misi aku di bumi. Selepas itu, aku akan berikan tumpuan aku dengan misi-misi yang aku akan terima nanti"

"Baiklah Kaizo.. sekarang ni aku akan panggil kau untuk membantu aku di belakang takbir sahaja. Kau jangan risau, aku sudah arahkan Laksamana Tarung untuk pergi mencari anggota yang hilang itu. Dia dan pasukan dia akan mencari secara senyap. Semoga kau berjaya selesaikan misi kau di sini"

"Errr.. apa misi abang?" tanya Fang sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Itu kau tidak perlu tahu" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"ADAKAH MISI ABANG INGIN MERAMPAS LAGI JAM-JAM KUASA KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK? Itu ke misi abang? ABANG TIDAK PUAS HATI DENGAN MISI YANG GAGAL TU?"

"BUKAN ITU MISI ABANG! AKU SEKEH JUGAK KEPALA KAU NI" Kaizo peluk kepala adiknya dan lalu dia sekeh kepala Fang sepuas hati dia "AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!"

"Macam-macam betul adik beradik ni..." kata Kokoci "Jangan risau Kaizo, aku tahu misi kau tiada kaitan dengan misi TAPOPS"

* * *

 **Hehehee... misi apakah itu?**

 **Aisyah - Heheee.. chapter sebelum ni, idea tu datang semasa author tengah holiday xD ahakzz! idea pelik-pelik :3 chapter tentang fang jadi fely lagi? bagi author fikirkan dulu**

 **Levy-chan - Meh author peluk dia pulak *peyuk peyuk Levy-chan***

 **bungaellisya - memang selalu baca fanfic kaitou joker ke? :3**

 **jumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	104. Raksasa Landak

**Welcome back my readers! Apa khabar semua? author sihat aje**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca dan berikan review di ff ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Raksasa Landak**

"GOOD MORNING ABANG!"

Kaizo rasa hairan melihat adiknya gembira semacam di pagi hari. Dia melihat sarapannya sudah tersedia di meja dapur rumah mereka. Teh dan jus kegemaran dia sudah tersedia di atas meja. Bukan minuman sahaja yang ada, pancake dan waffle juga sudah disediakan oleh Fang sendiri. Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil melihat adiknya tuang jus lobak merah di dalam gelas

"Pelik aku tengok kau hari ni?"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke kalau adik buat baik dekat abang"

"Boleh" balas Kaizo "Tapi kau buat ini semua untuk apa?"

"Untuk tanda terima kasih kerana tidak tinggalkan bumi tapi abang memang betul nak pergi ke? Abang tak rasa bersalah ke?" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya "Yelah, kita berdua ke planet bumi adalah untuk mengambil jam-jam kuasa kawan-kawan adik tetapi sekarang ini, sudah menjadi lain. Adik tak ikut abang balik sebab tak nak terpisah dengan kawan-kawan adik"

"Sebenarnya abang memang rasa bersalah kerana tidak pergi menolong kommander Kokoci dan Laksamana Tarung tapi abang perlu selesaikan misi abang dekat bumi. Lepas tu, baru abang pergi"

"Abang akan bawa adik sekali ke? Adik akan ikut sahaja keputusan abang" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan lalu dia menggenggam tangan itu secara lembut "Abang?"

"Mungkin yea atau mungkin tidak.. tapi adik tak kisah ke kalau adik ikut abang?" Fang gelengkan kepala "Baiklah tapi kau jangan nak sedih pula sebab rindukan mereka"

"Hehehee... kalau adik rindu, adik akan simpan dalam hati sahaja dan tak kan sedih! Tapi..." Fang seperti takut untuk bertanyakan soalan yang seterusnya

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi... misi apa yang abang perlu selesaikan tu?" Nada Fang pada ketika agak perlahan kerana takut kalau abang dia marah kerana bertanyakan soalan tersebut "Abang ada diberikan misi ke? atau ini misi peribadi abang?"

"Hmmm... boleh dikatakan misi peribadi abang. Itu sahaja jawapan dari abang, jangan nak bertanya lebih-lebih"

"Ok"

Kaizo mengangkat segelas jus lobak merah dia. Lalu dia minum sedikit. Tidak sampai 1 minit, kepala Kaizo terus terbaring di atas meja makan. Dia tertidur di situ. Fang terkejut melihat abangnya sudah tertidur di situ

"ABANG! APA AKU SUDAH BUAT NI?" Fang goyang-goyangkan badan abangnya "Abang, bangun! Abang, bangun! Abang minum ubat tidur ke atau ubat beracun? Kalau ubat tidur, adik tak risau. Kalau ubat beracun, adik kena selamatkan abang"

"ERK! ABANG KAIZO MINUM UBAT BERACUN?" Mata Idoli membulat besar. Dia sedikit lagi hendak menangis di situ tetapi dia wajah dia terus berubah kerana dia perasan dengan air berwarna oren itu "Err.. abang Fang.."

"Kenapa Idoli? Abang tiada masa nak berborak dengan Idoli. Abang perlu selamatkan abang Kaizo" Fang cuba mengangkat abangnya

"Sebenarnya abang Kaizo terminum air tidur" Idoli tersenyum lebar sampai nampak gigi belakang dia

"AIR TIDUR? Macam mana boleh ada dekat dalam peti sejuk tu? Bukan ke jus lobak merah ni Rizu yang buat? Tak kan dia pula yang letak ubat tidur dalam jus ni?" Fang rasa seperti hendak memarahi Idoli tetapi dia tenang sahaja "Adakah ini adalah konspirasi Rizu dan Rizu sebenarnya adalah bukan diri Rizu"

"Bukanlah abang Fang.. ceritanya begini.. malam semalam Idoli haus. Idoli pergilah dapur nak minum. Idoli buka peti sejuk, jumpa air jus oren. Idoli ingatkan air oren tapi rupanya jus lobak merah. Idoli minum sampai habis. Lepas tu Idoli takut pula kena marah sebab habiskan air tu. Lepas tu Idoli teringat sesuatu. Abang Kaizo selalu simpan air oren dekat dalam bilik dia. Jadi Idoli pergilah ambik dan gantikan jus lobak merah tu dengan air oren... begitulah ceritanya" Fang mula hendak mengamuk tetapi dengan muka kecomelan Idoli, dia tidak jadi mengamuk

"Habis tu, macam mana Idoli tahu itu air tidur?"

"Sebab Idoli teringat balik abang Kaizo guna air tidur tu dekat kakak Lily. Baru Idoli sedar yang air tu bukan air oren tapi ubat tidur" kata Idoli sambil angguk kepalanya "Macam mana kita nak kejutkan abang Kaizo?"

"Hmm.. air tidur ni terlampau kuat sangat. Kalau kita kejutkan pun, abang Kaizo tak kan bangun.. jadi kenalah tunggu sehingga abang Kaizo bangun sendiri" Fang angkat gelas abangnya dan buang air tidur itu di dalam sinki "Nanti dia sudah bangun, jangan beritahu dia perkara yang sebenarnya"

"Tapi.. Idoli tak nak tipu abang Kaizo. Kalau Idoli beritahu apa yang Idoli lakukan, mesti abang Kaizo tak marah"

Lalu Fang berfikir. Kalau Idoli beritahu apa yang dia telah lakukan, mesti Idoli kena marah dan dia pula, tidak bersalah di dalam hal ini. Tapi selalunya abang dia berkelakuan baik dengan Idoli. Sepanjang Idoli berada di sini, tidak pernah Kaizo memarahi Idoli, fikir Fang. Lagipun, Fang tidak sampai hati melihat abangnya memarahi Idoli yang sangat suci murni. Dia hanyalah kanak-kanak yang tidak tahu apa dan ingin belajar tentang apa sahaja yang dia nampak. Jadi kalau diri dia kena marah pun, dia akan terima sahaja, fikir Fang lagi

"Abang Fang?" panggil Idoli

"Hmm... kenapa Idoli?"

"Apa yang abang Fang sedang fikirkan?"

"Abang cuma fikirkan, siapa akan jaga Idoli nanti semasa abang dan kakak Faye pergi sekolah nanti. Abang Kaizo tidur mesti lama. Esok mesti dia akan bangun" Idoli memeluk Fang seerat-eratnya "Aik, kenapa ni?"

"Abang Fang jagalah kita orang sementara abang Kaizo tengah tidur.. nanti Idoli sorang-sorang dekat rumah, tiada siapa nak jaga Idoli"

"Tapi... abang kena pergi sekolah" Idoli mendongak dan buat muka kesedihan dia. Mata dia sudah berkaca. Bila-bila masa sahaja dia akan menangis di situ "Adeh... nanti abang hubungi kak Lynna ok. Rizu pun mesti singgah sini punya dan si pelik tu juga"

"Tapi kalau kak Lynna tak dapat nak datang macam mana? Abang Rizu pun masih kecik lagi.. baru 10 tahun, kena jaga Idoli dan abang Kaizo. Kasihan abang Rizu nanti. Kakak Lily pula.. tak tahulah dia datang ke tak. Kadang-kadang kakak pelik tu ada hal, kadang-kadang main masuk aje dalam rumah ni.. tapi kalau abang Kaizo suruh datang, dia akan datang sebab abang Kaizo ada kerja nak kena buat dan kakak pelik tu akan jadi baby-sitter. Kakak pelik selalu jadi baby-sitter bila abang Kaizo keluar dengan kak Lynna" kata Idoli

"Hah! Kantoi! Berdating rupanya abang aku ni.. macam nak aje sekeh kepala abang aku ni" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil perhatikan abangnya tidur dengan begitu nyenyak sekali "Heheheee... tapi nanti ada mulut becok dekat sini" Mata dia melirik ke arah Idoli yang masih lagi memeluk diri dia

"Taklah, abang Kaizo mana ada pergi dating dengan kak Lynna. Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna selalunya ke kapal angkasa sebab hal-hal galaxy" Idoli lepaskan badan Fang. Lalu dia bermasam muka "Abang Fang ni, tak baik tuduh abang Kaizo yang bukan-bukan. Tak baik tau!"

"Abang bergurau sahaja" Tangan Fang belai kepala Idoli "Nanti abang hantar Idoli ke kedai Tok Aba ok.. Idoli duduk sahaja dekat situ. Petang nanti abang ambik"

"Tapi.. siapa nak jaga abang Kaizo?"

"Adeh.. ala, kita biarkan aje abang Kaizo dekat sini"

"Tapi nanti alien kepala kotak cuba culik abang Kaizo ke, seksa abang Kaizo masa dia tengah tidur ke.. tak pun, paling menakutkan.. dia akan cuba hendak hapuskan abang Kaizo. Idoli tak nak tinggalkan abang Kaizo seorang diri" Idoli memeluk badan Fang lagi sekali. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan itu "Idoli nak abang Kaizo dalam keadaan selamat. Kalau Idoli seorang sahaja yang selamat dan abang Kaizo yang tak selamat.. nanti Idoli yang akan sedih. Abang Fang jagalah kami berdua"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa tu Fang?" Faye masuk ke dalam dapur untuk melihat apa yang berlaku "Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo? Idoli menangis tu kenapa?"

"Hmm.. panjang ceritanya" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Kau boleh tak hubungi Lily ataupun hantar msg dekat dia, suruh dia datang ke sini dan baby-sit Idoli dan abang aku ni. Aku tak nak ponteng sekolah semata-mata nak jaga abang aku dan Idoli"

"Kenapa tak hubungi kak Lynna sahaja"

"Hehehee.. saja.. tapi takpe, nanti aku akan hubungi kak Lynna" balas Fang kepada Faye "Oh yea, jangan minum air jus oren tu.." Dia tunjuk jug yang ada air tidur itu kepada Faye "Air tu ialah air tidur"

"Erk? Kau yang buat abang kau tidur ke?"

"Bukan aku lerr... aku tidak bersalah di dalam perkara tapi.. Idoli pun tidak bersalah juga kerana dia tidak tahu" kata Fang sambil belai kepala Idoli. Padahal di dalam hati dia, mahu sahaja dia menengking Idoli tetapi dia tenang sahaja "Jadi, kita jangan salahkan sesiapa didalam perkara ini"

"Baiklah Fang"

* * *

Tengahari itu, Fang rasa lega kerana dapat selesaikan masalah Idoli dan juga abang dia. Lynna telah pun datang ke rumah untuk menjaga Idoli. Kaizo pula, sebagai keselamatan, Fang menyuruh Lahap mengambil kapten kesayangan dia dan biarkan Kaizo tidur di kapal angkasa sahaja. Jadi, tiada siapa yang akan datang untuk menculik Kaizo. Fang tidak perlu rasa risau lagi dengan keselamatan abang dia pada ketika itu. Dia berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan gembira, bibir dia terukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah dan mata dia bersinar-sinar bagaikan bintang berkelipan. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ, tidak pernah melihat sikap Fang begitu. Mereka kenal dengan perangai Fang. Dia adalah seseorang yang suka bermasamkan muka, suka berdiam dan suka berlagak. Kalau senyum bersendirian itu, mereka rasa agak pelik. Mereka mula fikirkan bahawa Fang kena rasuk dengan sesuatu benda

"Hai landak"

"Hai pelik" jawab Fang tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil dia

"Wah, landak nampak happy hari ni"

"Apasal, tak boleh ke?"

"Hmmm... boleh boleh" kata Lily sambil angguk kepala dia dengan lincahnya

"Eh kejap, bukan ke kau sepatutnya ada dekat sekolah dan lagi beberapa minit aje lagi baru kau boleh keluar dari sekolah"

"Betul tu wahai landak tapi hari ni Lily dapat keluar awal dan terus ke sini! LILY NAK JUMPA MY BBB-CHAN DEKAT SEKOLAH!" Lily berjoget-joget di situ sambil berjalan di sebelah Fang "Mesti Boboiboy akan gembira apabila mengetahui Lily ada di sekolah nanti"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah kau ni. Kuat berangan betul" Fang mula rasa malas hendak melayan Lily

"Oh yea.. semalam masa landak takde, kita orang main lompat-lompat dekat atas awan tu tapi Lily pergi main guling-guling.. heheheee... memang seronok sangat! Balik rumah aje, terus tidur sebab terlampau penat sangat tetapi kepenatan itu tidak menghalang Lily untuk terjaga tengah malam untuk membuat teddy bear oren tapi malangnya teddy bear itu belum siap lagi wahai landak budak badak" Lily dengan nada kesedihannya, terus dia keluarkan teddy bear separuh jatih dari beg sandang dia yang bercorakkan bunga itu "Landak nak tolong Lily tak?"

"Tak nak" jawab Fang "Aku pergi dulu, kau pergilah menyondolkan diri dekat mana-mana.. janji jangan kacau kegembiraan aku pada hari ini!"

"Hmmm..." Lily mengusap dagunya "LILY NAK KACAU JUGA!"

Fang menggenggam kedua tangannya dan terus berjalan dengan lajunya. Lily ikut Fang dari belakang dengan senyuman lebar dia. Sambil dia berjalan di belakang Fang, sambil itulah dia peluk teddy bear oren itu di dadanya. Fang teruskan berjalan tanpa hiraukan Lily. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang dan juga orang sekelilingnya yang lalu lalang di situ, sehinggalah dia berhenti kerana ternampak Gopal. Muka Gopal pada ketika itu, kelihatan pucat seperti dia ternampak seekor hantu

"Kau apasal?" Gopal terkejut apabila Fang sentuh bahu dia

"HA-HANTU LANDAK!"

"WOI! BILA MASA AKU JADI HANTU LANDAK!"

"Maaf Fang... aku sebenarnya baru balik dari menonton movie tadi. Aku pergi tengok movie hantu badut sebelum pergi ke sekolah" Gopal tersengih apabila dia nampak muka kemarahan Fang "Hehehee... janganlah marah aku"

"Kau pergi tengok seorang diri ke?" Gopal angguk kepalanya "Apasal tak ajak Faye sekali? Kau kan selalu tengok movie dengan dia"

"Hehehee.. saja.. tapi masa aku dekat panggung wayang tu, memang sikit sangat orang. Jadi aku rasa macam ada orang perhatikan aku. Kadang-kadang tu aku nampak bayang-bayang hantu badut masa aku tengah tengok movie"

"Wuuuu... dia nak main-main dengan kau kot" kata Lily "Gopal jangan risau, nanti Lily akan buatkan plushie HANTU BADUT KHAS UNTUK GOPAL!"

"Dey! Janganlah hantu badut.. buatlah teddy bear ke, arnab ke.. benda-benda yang comel ke.. hehehee.. tapi tak nak badut comel"

"Ohhh! Nanti Lily bukankan badut comel" Fang terus tepuk kepala Lily "Adeh... bukan badut comel tapi landak comel!"

"Landak pun landaklah.. janji comel" Gopal perasan Fang mula tersenyum bangga di situ "Kau apasal tiba-tiba senyum macam tu?"

"Sebab kau cakap landak comel.. hehehehee"

"MAKNANYA LANDAK MENGAKU DIRI TU COMEL LAH?" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Fang. Dia simpan teddy bear orennya ke dalam beg sandang dan lalu keluarkan plushie landak berwarna ungu "Tengok ni, Lily ada buat landak comel ni.. bukan teddy bear comel sahaja yang Lily buat.. macam-macam animal Lily buat tapi khas untuk kawan-kawan Lily!"

"Baiknya si katak Pili ni" kata Fang dengan nada sindirannya

"Oh.. katak Pili pun ada" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lily berikan plushie landak itu tadi kepada Gopal. Selepas itu tangan dia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam beg sandangny "Ini pun dia! KATAK PILI!"

Fang dan Gopal tidak sangka Lily ada membuat plushie seekor katak berwarna oren. Di atas badan katak itu ada tertulis nama Pily. Lily peluk plushie katak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, bagaikan katak itu umpama anak dia sendiri

"Pelik betul aku dengan si pelik ni.. sekejap kerepek pisang, lepas tu misai palsu dia, sekarang ni plushie haiwan pulak.. lepas tu apa pulak?"

"Entahlah Fang... biarkanlah dia dengan kepelikan dia. Asalkan kawan kita ni bahagia bersama dengan kepelikannya" kata Gopal. Dia membelek-belek plushie landak itu dan terus dia berikan kepada Fang "Ambik ni, aku rasa dia buatkan untuk kau"

"Hmm.. baik aku bagi dekat Rizu" Fang mengambil plushie landak itu. Lalu dia tersenyum apabila melihat kecomelan plushie itu. Ada huruf F di pipi landak itu "Hehehee.. pelik memang sayangkan kawan-kawan dia"

"Kalau dia tak sayang, takde maknanya dia buat benda ni semua untuk kawan-kawan dia. Bersyukurlah kita ada kawan-kawan yang menyayangi kita yang tidak kira bangsa dan agama. Ada kawan alien pun dia tak kisah sangat, macam kau dan Faye. Kau panggil dia katak Pily pun, terus dia buatkan nama itu menjadi sesuatu benda yang negatif" Fang angkat kening sebelah sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah Gopal "Kenapa? Aku ada tersilap cakap ke?"

"Takde.. cara kau cakap tadi macam bukan kau. Kalau Yaya, Ying atau si Boboiboy yang cakap, bolehlah aku percaya"

"Kau ingat aku tak boleh cakap ayat-ayat yang matang ke? Aku bukanlah hanya sebagai pak lawak sahaja.. aku boleh gunakan kreativity tersendiri! Hehehee..."

"Baguslah kalau macam tu. Jomlah, sebelum kita lewat.." Fang pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Lily tiada di situ "Si pelik sudah hilangkan diri. Aman sikit hidup aku tapi untuk berapa lama? Kalau selama-lamanya, adakah aku akan merindui suara si pelik itu yang nyaring ataupun tidak? Sudah tentu tidak, aku cuma rindukan abang aku sahaja. Berapa lama abang aku akan tidur dekat kapal angkasa dia tu"

Fang melirik matanya ke kanan, dan selepas itu ke kiri. Gopal pula hilang dan tinggal diri dia seorang di situ. Dia tidak begitu kisah sangat kerana dia lebih suka berjalan seorang diri sambil menikmati cuaca tengahari yang tidak begitu panas terik. Angin-angin yang bertiupan di situ, agak tenang dan mengasyikkan. Fang mengambil nafas untuk menghirup udara segar di Pulau Rintis. Lalu dia sambung berjalan untuk menuju ke destinasinya iaitu sekolah. Dia mendongak ke langit biru sambil fikirkan tentang abangnya

"Abang tidur lagi ke? Atau abang sudah bangun... kalau abang masih lagi tidur, harap abang mimpi yang indah-indah sahaja"

* * *

"BBBBBBBB-CHAN!"

Boboiboy mencari dari arah mana jeritan itu berada. Dia melihat di pintu pagar sekolah dan ternampak Lily sedang berlari ke arah dia dengan sebuah teddy bear oren di dalam pelukannya. Boboiboy terburu-buru hendak mencari tempat persembunyian. Kaki dia sudah bergerak untuk larikan diri tetapi beg sekolah dia telah dipegang oleh seseorang. Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak terkejut melihat sebuah senyuman sinis daripada seorang gadis yang agak licik dan gemar bersukan iaitu Bella

"Be-Bella.. lepaskanlah beg aku"

"Tak nak" balas Bella kepada Boboiboy

Semakin lama semakin dekat Lily dengan teddy bear orennya. Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah kerana pegangan Bella terhadap beg sekolahnya, agak kuat sekali. Dia mengeluh kecil di situ sambil melihat Lily menari-nari dengan gembiranya. Beberapa langkah lagi Lily akan sampai tetapi dia berhenti kerana ada suatu jeritan lain pula sedang memanggil Lily

"BUNGA HATI KU! KAU DATANG JUGA KE SINI!"

"ERK?!" Lily patah balik dan terus lari keluar dari kawasan sekolah

"Kenapa bunga hati ku lari? Adakah sebab bau busuk di badan ku ini kerana aku bersukan tadi? Tidak mengapa bunga hati ku, aku akan pulang ke rumah dan bersihkan badan ku" Momoki beredar dari situ bersama dengan peminat-peminat yang sedang berteriakan di situ. Setiap kali Momoki berikan senyuman menggoda dia, mereka akan membuat lagi bising daripada yang biasa

"Hmmm... selamatlah kau kali ni" kata Bella sambil lepaskan beg sekolah Boboiboy

"Adeh.. apasal tiba-tiba si Lily muncul?"

"Tak kan tak boleh.. dia kan peminat setia kau, peminat nombor 1 kau dan juga, kawan baik kau sendiri. Tak baik lari daripada kawan sendiri"

"Yelah Bella.." Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit "Tapi mana kawan-kawan kita yang lain? Tak kan kita berdua sahaja dekat sini?"

"Hmmm.. Faye pun belum sampai lagi. Yaya dan Ying pun sama juga.. si Gopal tu memang selalunya lambat, kadang-kadang tu cepat. Pelik betul aku dengan dia orang ni.. kalau si Harraz, mesti dia ada dekat perpuskataan sekolah"

"Kita tunggu ajelah.." Boboiboy duduk di bangku sekolah sambil menunggu ketibaan kawan mereka yang lain. Mata dia terpandang seseorang yang cuba mengintai kawasan sekolah "Hehee.. Lily datang balik"

Lily sudah kembali tetapi kali ini, dia lebih berhati-hati kerana tidak mahu Momoki terserempak dengan diri dia. Di belakang Lily pula adalah Gopal. Mereka berdua seperti takut hendak memasuki kawasan sekolah. Boboiboy tahu kenapa Lily rasa takut tetapi dia tidak faham apa yang Gopal takutkan?

"Apa kes dengan kawan baik kau tu? Macam nampak hantu aje si Gopal tu"

"Entahlah dia.. aku pun tak faham" Boboiboy bangunkan diri dia dan lalu dia memanggil nama kawan baiknya "GOPAL! SINI SINI!"

Gopal dan Lily masuk ke kawasan sekolah secara senyap. Mereka ikut belakang pelajar-pelajar lain untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Dari satu pelajar lain, ke satu pelajar lain. Pelajar-pelajar yang berada di kawasan itu, rasa hairan melihat sikap Gopal dan Lily. Mereka berdua seperti sedang melakukan kerja mengintip. Gopal dan Lily berlari ke arah sebuah pokok yang berdekatan dengan Boboiboy

"Wei Boboiboy, cuba kau tengok.. cikgu Aiman ada tak?"

Boboiboy dengan baiknya. Dia melihat di sekeliling kawasan sekolah itu dan tidak nampak cikgu sejarah mereka. Lily duduk mencangkung di bawah pokok sambil perhatikan kawasan sekolah. Dia tidak mahu Momoki muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengejar dirinya lagi

"Cikgu Aiman takde.. kau tak siap kerja sekolah ke?" Gopal terus tersengih kepada Boboiboy

"Hehehee... aku tak faham dengan soalan yang dia berikan tu, jadi aku fikir dan fikir lagi. Lepas tu aku pergilah makan. Mungkin dapat idea ke sewaktu aku makan"

"Jadi, kau dapat tak idea untuk tulis karangan soalan sejarah tu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Tak sebab aku pergi tengok TV sambil makan.. hehehee..." Bella tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey, kepala aku bukan kepala Fang lah"

"Fang ke tak Fang ke, mesti kena tepuk juga.." kata Bella dengan garangnya "Tahu makan aje kau ni.. selamat aku bukan Yaya. Kalau tidak, aku akan membebel dekat kau"

"Habis tu, kau nak buat apa dekat aku?" Gopal menelan ludah sambil melihat Bella berdiri megah dengan senyuman sinisnya

"Aku cuma nak katakan... good luck dengan cikgu Aiman.. heheheee"

"Ala Bella... kata-kata semangat kau tu, takdenya nak hilangkan rasa ketakutan di hati ku. Aku tak naklah kena denda dengan cikgu Aiman lagi!" Gopal peluk kawan baiknya sambil menangis di situ "Boboiboy, selamatkanlah kawan baik kau ni. Tak pun, kau pun ikut aku juga kena denda"

"Boleh pulak kau suruh aku buat begitu"

"Dah kata, kau kawan baik aku" Gopal tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Kawan kenalah tolong kawan tetapi di dalam kes begini, kawan pun kenalah sama-sama menanggung akibatnya"

"Betul tu! Aku sokong sahaja" Faye muncul dengan penuh semangat. Gaya dia seperti ada sesuatu yang dia ingin memperkatakan "Aku dan Gopal akan terima akibatnya"

"Eh, kau pun tak siap kerja sekolah?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku siap separuh sahaja sebab.. aku tertidur malam semalam.. uwaaaaa! Mata aku lelap semasa aku tengah tulis ayat karangan yang panjang lebar ni. Lepas tu otak aku sudah penat memikirkan ayat-ayat yang terbaik untuk membuat kerja sekolah sejarah ini supaya aku dapat markah penuh tetapi.. akhirnya kecundang juga"

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri kerana tidak sangka Faye sama seperti Gopal. Bella hanya tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Faye yang sedang bersedihan itu

"Samalah kita, Faye" Gopal lepaskan Boboiboy dan lalu berkata "Faye, kita akan sama-sama mengharungi hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh cikgu Aiman! Kaulah sahabat sejati ku!"

"Aik, aku bukan sahabat sejati kau ke?"

"Kau pun sahabat sejati aku juga, Boboiboy" kata Gopal sambil tersengih "Tapi.. kau jangan cemburu pulak sebab Faye lebih sejati daripada kau.. hehehe.. kau tetap kawan terbaik aku nombor 1!"

"Hehehe.. aku tak cemburu pun, Gopal. Lepas ni.. seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Bella tadi, good luck dengan hukuman dari cikgu Aiman" Boboiboy tepuk-tepuk pelahan di belakang badan Gopal "Lepas ni, jangan ingat makan sahaja. Buat kerja sekolah dulu, lepas tu baru makan sambil tengok tv"

"Hmm.. yelah" balas Gopal

"Ba-baguslah tu.." kata seseorang dari atas pokok

Boboiboy, Gopal, Bella dan Faye mendongak sedikit untuk melihat suara siapakah yang bercakap itu tadi. Mereka tergelak apabila melihat Lily sedang duduk di atas dahan pokok sambil menjahit badan teddy bear oren itu. Ada sebuah topi berwarna perang dan di tengah topi itu ada sebuah logo seperti logo Boboiboy Gempa. Lily mengemaskan jahitannya supaya teddy bear itu kelihatan elok

"Wah, rajinnya Lily jahit teddy bear tu" kata Boboiboy

"Mestilah! Lily ada buat macam-macam anak patung untuk kawan-kawan Lily.. tapi ada yang belum siap lagi" Teddy bear itu sudah siap dijahit. Lily mengangkat tinggi teddy bear itu untuk melihat hasil kerjanya "Comel tak? Lily buatkan untuk Boboiboy dan sudah semestinya, Boboiboy Gempa adalah kegemaran Lily!"

"Hehehee... untuk Bella, Lily buatkan apa?"

"Err..." Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat Bella "Maaf Bella, Lily belum buat lagi"

"Takpe.. Lily mesti nak buatkan yang terbaik untuk kita semua! Bella akan menghargai pemberian Lily nanti"

"UWAAAA! TERIMA KASIH KAWAN BAIK KU!" Lily peluk teddy bear oren itu

Tiba-tiba, mereka terkejut dengan sebuah letupan besar yang telah berlaku. Letupan itu tidak berada jauh daripada sekolah mereka. Burung-burung yang ada di sekitar kawasan letupan tadi itu, sudah terbang ke langit. Pelajar-pelajar sekolah dan orang ramai yang berada di luar kawasan sekolah, mulai rasa cuak dengan letupan sebentar tadi. Lily hampir jatuh daripada pokok itu kerana terkejut tetapi dia sempat lagi memeluk pokok itu. Teddy bear dia terlepas dari tangannya dan Boboiboy sempat selamatkan teddy bear oren itu. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar melihat superhero kesayangan dia

"Bunyi apa yang meletup tadi tu" tanya Gopal

"Tak tahulah Gopal.. tapi kita kena pergi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi "Bella, Faye, Lily.. korang tunggu dekat sini. Apa-apa hal, kita orang akan hubungi korang"

"Ok!" kata Faye dan Bella secara serentak

"BOBOIBOY! GOPAL!" Ying datang secara tiba dengan menggunakan kuasanya yang boleh dia berlari laju "CEPAT! CEPAT! ADA RAKSASA LANDAK SEDANG MENYERANG KITA ORANG!"

"RAKSASA LANDAK?!" Terkejut mereka. Ying angguk kepalanya

"Si Fang jadi tak betul lagi ke?" tanya Gopal "Tadi aku tengok dia, ok aje.. takde pulak si Fang naik stress"

"Haiyaaa... bukanlah! Ini sebab si alien kepala kotak tu! Cepat! Yaya dan Fang sedang berlawan dengan raksasa landak tu"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying tidak mahu membuang masa lagi. Ying membawa dua kawan baik lelaki dia ke tempat kejadian. Bella dan Faye pandang satu sama lain kerana mereka juga ingin pergi menolong tetapi mereka terpaksa tunggu sahaja. Lily masih lagi berada di atas pokok. Mata dia sudah kembali bersinar-sinar kerana dia tidak sangka Boboiboy pergi berjuang sambil membawa teddy bear oren tadi

"Good luck MY BBB-CHAN!"

* * *

Di sebuah tempat jalan yang orang selalu gunakan untuk pergi ke bandar, Fang dan Yaya kini sedang berlawan dengan seekor raksasa landak. Raksasa landak itu mempunyai sebuah badan di dalam bentuk kain yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kapas. Manakala duri-duri di belakangnya adalah jarum-jarum tajam. Landak itu menyerang mereka berdua dengan penuh ganas sekali. Setiap kali dia pusing kebelakang, dia akan menyerang mereka dengan hantaran duri-duri tajam di belakang badannya. Fang terpaksa melindungi diri mereka dengan kuasa bayangnya

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Sebuah dinding pelindung berwarna hitam mengelilingi diri Fang dan Yaya. Fang mempertahankan dinding pelindung dia. Yaya tidak berdiam diri sahaja, dia terbang keluar dari pelindung bayang itu dengan menggunakan kuasanya. Dia terus menyerang raksasa landak itu

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Tetapi landak itu menyerang balas dengan menghantar duri-duri tajam dia ke arah Yaya "ALAMAK!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya gembira dengan kehadiran kawan-kawanya "Cepat lawan si landak tu!"

"Isk, tak habis-habis lagi si Adudu tu" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa "GOLEM TANAH!"

"Hati-hati Boboiboy" Fang sudah hilangkan pelindung bayang dia. Golem tanah Boboiboy cuba menghalang raksasa tanah itu menyerang mereka semua dengan duri-duri tajam dia

"Tapi apasal raksasa landak tu ada huruf F dekat pipi dia?" tanya Gopal "Bukan ke plushie yang Lily bagi, serupa macam raksasa landak ni?"

"MEMANG SERUPA PUN TAPI SI ADUDU TU PERGI SERANG AKU DAN DIA PERGI GUNAKAN PLUSHIE AKU JADI RAKSASA! CEPAT LAWAN LANDAK NI! SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Golem tanah berikan tumbukan dia di bahagian badan raksasa landak itu. Serangan bayang Fang pula, membuatkan raksasa landak itu terundur sedikit. Badan dan kaki dia tidak seimbahangan akibat serangan tadi, membuatkan dia terjatuh di atas jalan raya. Golem tanah sudah dihilangkan oleh Boboiboy Gempa sendiri

"Macam mana kita nak kembalikan raksasa tu jadi plushie balik?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa

"Kena cari si Adudu tu.. dia pergi sorokkan diri pulak. Tak guna punya alien kepala kotak" Fang menggenggamkan tangan kanannya

Landak raksasa itu mula bergerak dan berdiri semula. Ianya sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang balas terhadap mereka semua. Ying menggunakan kuasa manipulasi masanya untuk memperlahankan pergerakan landak raksasa itu. Landak itu tidak dapat bergerak dengan laju. Pergerakan dia telah menjadi perlahan dan inilah masanya untuk memberikan serangan mereka terhadap landak raksasa itu

"TANAH MENCENGKAM!" Raksasa itu telah dikepung oleh dinding tanah. Hanya kepala dia sahaja yang masih bergerak-gerak perlahan. Ianya cuba hendak lepaskan diri

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Landak raksasa itu bertukar menjadi pelbagai makanan. Duri-duri di belakang badannya berubah menjadi biskut batang pocky. Mata dia menjadi gula-gula berwarna merah putih. Badan dia pula menjadi roti. Gopal rasa bangga dengan dirinya

"Hahahaa.. kan dah kena dengan aku" Tiba-tiba landak itu bergerak secara lajunya. Kuasa Ying tadi sudah pun tamat kerana ianya dapat bertahan dalam beberapa minit sahaja "ALAMAK!" Gopal terkejut apabila landak itu musnahkan dinding tanah itu dengan kuku tajamnya

"Kuku dia dah jadi makanan, boleh lagi dia musnahkan dinding tanah tu" kata Boboiboy Gempa

"Dasyat sungguh"

"Tak boleh jadi ni... BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Landak raksasa itu terapung di udara. Yaya mengawal bebola apungan dia supaya landak itu tidak jatuh ke bawah "Cepat! Serang dia!"

"Ok.. PEDANG HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy Halilintar bergerak begitu pantas sekali. Dia meloncat ke udara berikan serangan dia terhadap landak itu. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang raksasa landak itu "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Raksasa landak itu terkena pedang tersebut. Badannya terkena renjatan elektrik dan lalu terjatuh ke atas jalan setelah Yaya hilangkan kuasanya. Boboiboy Halilintar mendarat di atas jalan dengan penuh bergaya sekali. Diri dia sudah bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Raksasa itu bergerak semula

"Kuat betul raksasa tu.. terkena pedang kau pun, masih lagi boleh bergerak" kata Gopal

"Haiyaa.. kita kena cari si Adudu tu. Kalau tidak, raksasa itu akan mula mengganas balik"

"Kalau begitu.. Ying, kau pergi cari Adudu. Bawa Yaya sekali. Biar aku, Fang dan Gopal uruskan si landak ni"

"Baik Boboiboy" kata dua orang gadis itu

"Eh.. nanti-nanti!" Probe terbang laju ke arah mereka. Adudu telah di pegang ketat oleh tangan besi Probe. Dia cuba hendak lari dari situ tetapi tidak berjaya

"Apa lu buat dekat sini? Nak kenakan kita orang ke?" tanya Ying

Raksasa landak itu telah di apungkan oleh Yaya lagi sekali supaya ianya tidak dapat menyerang mereka lagi buat sementara. Mereka berlima berkumpul untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Probe

"Lepaskanlah aku!... yang kau pergi bawa aku dekat dia orang ni kenapa? KAU NI MEMANG ROBOT YANG SUKA ROSAKAN RANCANGAN AKU!"

"Maaf encik bos.. sebenarnya encik bos ni telah dipergunakan oleh seseorang yang kami tidak kenali" kata Probe

"Apa aku kisah! Dia nak gunakan aku pun untuk hapuskan mereka, aku lagi suka! KAU NI SUDAH KENAPA?" Adudu cuba hendak menembak robot ungunya dengan pistol yang telah dicipta oleh Adudu sendiri. Pistol itu jugalah yang telah menjadi landak plushie itu menjadi landak raksasa "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN AKU, SEBELUM AKU TEMBAK MATA KAU TU"

"Jangan encik bos! Saya cuma nak selamatkan encik bos sahaja" Probe pusingkan Adudu dan lalu dia berikan tamparan berkali-kali ke atas encik bosnya "Ambik ni ambk ni! Cepat sedarkan diri tu encik bos! SEDAR CEPAT WAHAI ENCIK BOS KU! Ambik lagi penampar saya ni" Merah kedua-dua belah pipi Adudu

"Erk?! Dasyatnya si Probe.. sanggup tampar encik bos dia sendiri"

"Tahu takpe Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Wei wei.. janganlah tampar dia lagi. Kita hantar aje si Adudu ni dekat Emmy. Mesti Emmy dapatkan betulkan si Adudu ni"

"TAK PERLU!" Probe terus berhenti menampar encik bosnya kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari encik bos kesayangannya "Adeh... apa yang terjadi? Apahal kau tampar aku?"

"ENCIK BOS SUDAH SEDARKAN DIRI!" Probe peluk encik bosnya sehingga Adudu tidak dapat bernafas dengan sempurna "Encik bos.. saya sangat merindui encik bos!"

"U-uda-ra... uda-ra..."

"Err... maaf encik bos" Probe letakkan encik bosnya di atas jalan raya. Selepas itu dia tepuk-tepuk kepala Adudu secara lembut "Hehehee.. encik bos marah ke?"

"MESTILAH MARAH! Yang kau peluk aku kuat sangat kenapa? Lepas tu tadi, kau tampar aku kenapa? Kau sudah masuk air ke apa?" Adudu terus ketuk kepala besi robot ungunya dengan pistol itu "AMBIK NI! AMBIK NI! AMBIK NI!"

"JANGAN ENCIK BOS! JANGAN!"

"Eh sudah sudah.. jangan nak ketuk Probe sangat. Kasihan dia" Adudu terus berhenti mengentuk kepala Probe. Lalu dia pandang ke arah Boboiboy "Heheee.. oh yea, macam mana Adudu boleh kena pukau tadi? Adudu tak ingat apa-apa sebelum Adudu kena pukau?"

"Macam aku boleh kena pukau?" Adudu mengusap dagunya "Yang aku ingat.. semasa aku sedang menikmati nasi goreng masakan aku sendiri. Tiba-tiba sahaja markas kotak aku menjadi gelap.. dan lepas tu aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi"

"Tapi saya ingat.. lepas lampu sudah dipasang balik, encik bos pergi cipta sesuatu yang membolehkan benda-benda tak hidup menjadi hidup. Contohnya, si raksasa makanan tu" Probe tunjuk ke arah raksasa landak itu "Dia tu asalnya adalah anak patung kepada Fang"

"Siapa pula yang mempergunakan aku ni? Adeh.. memang nak kena orang tu. Kalau nak buat jahat pun, janganlah melibatkan diri aku yang jahat ni sekali. Ni yang buat aku mengamuk!" Adudu silangkan tangannya sambil fikirkan siapakah yang telah mempergunakan dia

"Probe, kau tak nampak sesiapa ke?"

"Takde pulak, Boboiboy tapi aku ada nampak bayang.. tapi bukan kuasa bayang dari si Fang ni.. eh, mana Fang?"

Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Fang sudah menghubungi Lahap untuk pastikan keadaan abang dia selamat. Dia sudah beredar dari situ dan menunggu Lahap mengambil diri dia untuk pergi ke kapal angakasa abangnya

"Eh.. hilang pulak si Fang ni tapi.. Adudu, boleh tak betulkan balik raksasa landak ni" Boboiboy melihat landak itu mengamuk di udara kerana tidak dapat menyerang mereka "Tapi sebelum tu, Gopal tolong tukarkan badan dia semula"

"TUKARAN SEMULA!"

Kuasa Gopal mengubahkan badan raksasa landak itu menjadi kain semula. Ianya sudah kembali menjadi badan asalnya. Adudu menembak pistolnya ke arah landak itu dan terus ianya mengecil dan kembali menjadi anak patung landak. Anak patung itu terjatuh dan sempat di tangkap oleh Boboiboy sendiri

"Comel landak ni" Boboiboy keluarkan teddy bear oren dari topinya. Kedua-dua anak patung itu selamat dan tiada cacat celanya "Nanti aku akan kembalkan landak ni kepada tuannya"

* * *

Di ruang angkasa, terdapat sebuah kapal angkasa yang sedang berlegar-legar di sekitar planet bumi. Fang sudah pun berada di dalam kapal angkasa milik abangnya. Dia mahu melihat keadaan abang dia dan tiada apa yang cuba hendak menyerang kapal angkasa itu dan juga abangnya. Fang agak terkejut melihat Lynna dan Idoli ada di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Fang di luar bilik abangnya

"Tadi kami kena serang dekat rumah. Lepus yang serang kami"

"Lepus? DIA MASIH HIDUP LAGI!" Fang tidak sangka musuh mereka masih hidup lagi. Alihkan perhatian adalah strategy yang selalu dilaksanakan oleh Lepus. Kenapa dia tidak sedar dengan strategy itu? Mungkin dia percaya bahawa Lepus sudah mati tetapi semuanya sudah berubah "Kak Lynna..."

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Kak Lynna sudah lama tahu ke yang Lepus masih hidup lagi?"

"Yea.. abang kamu dan akak sudah lama tahu. Cuma kami tidak beritahu Fang dan kawan-kawan kamu sahaja kerana kami mahu menjaga keselamatan kamu semua tapi nampaknya, kami sudah tersilap. Abang kamu selamat, akak sempat ke kapal angkasa sebelum dia sampai di sini. Akak dan Lahap yang berusaha melindungi kapal angkasa ni daripada dia"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana melindungi abang dan juga kapal angkasa dia" Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna

"Sama-sama Fang. Lagipun abang kamu tu adalah sahabat baik akak.. akak kenalah lindungi dia seperti dia melindungi akak sebelum ini" Lynna balas balik senyumannya kepada Fang. Lalu dia mengusap rambut Fang yang seperti landak itu "Lepus sudah larikan diri.. tapi kita tidak boleh bersenang lenang di bumi. Kita harus berjaga-jaga. Dia akan lakukan apa sahaja untuk musnahkan kita semua"

"Baik akak.. adik akan lebih berhati-hati selepas ini"

"ABANG FANG!" Muncul Idoli di hadapan Fang. Muka dia sangat garang. Dia seperti hendak memarahi Fang tentang sesuatu "ABANG FANG! BETUL TAK APA YANG IDOLI CAKAP DEKAT ABANG FANG PAGI TADI? KITA TAK BOLEH TINGGALKAN ABANG KAIZO SEORANG DIRI DEKAT RUMAH, NANTI ADA YANG CUBA MENYERANG DIA! IDOLI JUGA YANG BETUL TAPI ABANG FANG YANG TAK PERCAYA! ABANG FANG LAIN KALI DENGAR CAKAP IDOLI! KALAU TIDAK, IDOLI AKAN CAKAR MUKA ABANG FANG YANG HANDSOME TU!.."

"Err..."

Fang tidak sempat untuk berkata sesuatu, Idoli sambung dengan bebelan dia. Fang terpaksa tahan telinga dia dengan bebelan Idoli yang panjang lebar itu. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat seorang budak kecil membebel kepada orang yang lebih tua daripada dia. Lynna mengintai sedikit di dalam bilik Kaizo. Nampaknya, Kaizo masih lagi dalam keadaan tidur. Bila dia akan bangun, mereka terpaksa tunggu sahaja

* * *

 **Ok tak dengan chapter ni? hehehee...**

 **sesi membalas review~**

 **bungaellisya - mesti ada ff yang lebih menarik daripada author punya, author ada juga jumpa ff yang menarik untuk dibaca :D hmm... nampaknya adik sudah boleh msg author dekat fb.. mesti fb tu tak rosak tapi ada sesuatu yang tak kena**

 **levy chan - sama-sama Levy :) idea menarik dari Emmy? tak tahulah dia nak buat apa lagi lepas ni xD heheee... tunggu ajelah apa ciptaan dia yang seterusnya**

 **aisyah - terima kasih aisyah! author inginkan ff ni menarik untuk dibaca~ sekarang ni tak boleh update setiap hari sebab nak cari idea yang menarik supaya para readers tak rasa bosan nanti :D apa misi Kaizo? tanya dia sendiri xD hehehe**

 **Lily - anak patung kucing mesti comel-comel semuanya! Macam author nak pilih antara itik atau penguin.. last2 beli itik sebab besar dan boleh peluk2 xD ahakzz! tapi penguin yang author nak hari tu.. sudah tidak dijual lagi.. UWAAAAA! Sedihnya hati ni tapi author jumpa itik lain pulak dekat kedai Kaison tu xD hehehee... adeh, menyesal pulak tak beli plushie landak masa author holiday hari tu T_T ada yang kecik, ada yang besar... hehehee.. tapi seronok tengok itik dan angsa mandi manda dekat kolam xD ahakzz~**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	105. Kenangan Lama

**Haluu my dearest readers.. hehehehe.. chapter ni tiada adventure or action :)**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Kenangan Lama**

"LAI LAI LAI! MARI KITA MAKAN DAGING SALAI! MARI KITA MAKAN BERAMAI-RAMAI! TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI LALAI!"

Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Lily bernyanyi sambil mengunting rambut Bella yang sudah panjang sampai ke paras pinggang. Bella amat mempercayai kawan baik dia untuk memotong rambutnya dengan begitu sempurna sekali. Faye pula, dia sudah ada idea untuk berikan gaya terbaru terhadap rambut Bella nanti. Mereka berlima kini sedang berkumpul di bilik Faye. Manakala budak-budak lelaki, bermain video game di ruang tamu rumah Fang dengan riuh rendah sekali. Kaizo pula, dia berada di luar rumah, sedang duduk di atas kerusi malas sambil menikmati teh hijaunya. Cahaya matahari pada ketika itu, dilindungi oleh awan-awan yang berkumpul di langit biru. Lynna pula, dia berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan tengahari mereka. Rizu dan Idoli begitu rajin sekali menolong Lynna di dapur. Pada hari ini, Lynna buatkan macaroni bakar, khas untuk mereka semua. Pencuci mulut pula, dia ada membawa apple pie dan juga ice cream vanilla dari rumahnya

"ABANG FANG!"

Fang terkejut sehingga dia melambung controller itu. Boboiboy sempat menangkap controller itu sebelum jatuh ke atas lantai. Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Rizu yang sudah menjerit namanya tadi

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Abang Fang kena pergi siap-siapkan tempat kita berkelah dekat luar rumah. Kawan-kawan abang Fang pun kena tolong juga"

"Err.. suruh kakak Faye buatkan. Abang nak main game ni" kata Fang. Tangan dia terus mencapai controller dari tangan Boboiboy "Lagipun abang Fang sikit lagi nak kalahkan orang jahat tu"

"Isk kau ni.. dah Rizu suruh kau yang buat, kau pergi ajelah" tegur Boboiboy dengan nada marahnya

"Hmmm.. yelah yelah.. jom semua"

"Hehehe.. abang Fang kena marah dengan abang Boboiboy!" Idoli bertepuk tangan di situ sambil tersenyum lebar "Abang Fang kena bawa pinggan, susu, garpu, cawan dan mangkuk keluar dan susun dekat luar tu. HARI INI KITA BERKELAH!"

"Amboi.. sukanya Idoli ni. Jom tolong kak Lynna buat jus oren"

"OK!" Idoli melompat-lompat masuk ke dalam dapur balik bersama Lynna. Dia terasa teruja sangat pada hari itu kerana sebelum ini, dia belum pernah lagi berkelah di planet bumi lagi

Fang dan kawan-kawan dia sudah sibuk mengeluarkan pinggan mangkuk untuk digunakan nanti. Fang merugut sedikit kerana kawan-kawan perempuan dia tidak dipanggil untuk menolong mereka. Dia angkat pinggan yang dia bawa keluar dari kabinet dapur dan lalu keluar dari situ. Dia terkejut melihat Bella keluar dari bilik Faye dengan gaya rambutnya yang terbaru. Rambutnya pendek berikal mayang dan nampak kemas. Bella memakai cekak berwarna pink yang ada ribbon di tepinya

"Abang Fang.. kenapa berdiri dekat situ aje?" Rizu tolak Fang ke depan

"Maaf tapi bila masa si Bella tu potong rambut?"

"Ohhh... kakak Lily yang potong rambut dia. Tadi Pizu ada jenguk-jenguk dalam bilik kakak Faye. Dia orang tengah berborak benda yang Pizu tak berapa nak faham sangat"

"Begitu ceritanya" Fang berjalan ke pintu rumah bersama Rizu "Pandai betul si pelik tu potong rambut"

"Kenapa? Landak nak Lily potongkan rambut tajam tu?" Lily tunjuk sebilah gunting di depan mata Fang "Lepas tu, bolehlah Faye gayakan rambut landak yang terbaru, termahal dan berkualiti tinggi"

"Ada ke gaya rambut sampai begitu sekali?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entah si pelik ni... main hentam sahaja. Jom kita siap-siapkan tempat berkelah kita daripada layan si pelik ni"

"Lily pun nak tolong juga!" Lily ikut di belakang dua kawan lelaki dia iaitu Boboiboy dan Fang

"Kakak Lily kalau nak tolong, gunting tu kena simpan dulu"

"Err.. hehehehee.. kejap yea, kakak Lily pergi simpan gunting terbaik ni" Lily berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye untuk menyimpan gunting kesayangan dia

Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye sudah pun berada di luar rumah untuk menolong Gopal dan Harraz bentangkan sebuah tikar yang besar di atas halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Halaman rumah itu masih lagi tiada rumput atau bunga-bunga untuk menyerikannya, hanya ada daun-daun kering bertaburan di sana sini. Kaizo menoleh ke tepi untuk melihat kawan-kawan adiknya saling bantu membantu untuk jayakan perkelahan mereka. Selepas itu, dia terus mendongak ke langit sambil memikirkan musuh utama mereka pada waktu ini iaitu Lepus. Hari itu, sewaktu dia terminum air tidur, dia tidak dapat berlawan dengan Lepus tetapi dia bersyukur dengan Lahap dan Lynna telah melindungi kapal angkasa dia dan diri dia juga. Dia tidak memarahi sesiapa selepas sahaja dia mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia hanya fikirkan jalan untuk mencari Lepus dan musnahkan dia sebelum Lepus bertindak lagi

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa, Pang?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat wajah adiknya

"Abang, jom tolong adik sediakan tempat perkelahan ni"

"Kawan-kawan kau kan ramai.. lagipun tempat berkelah tu nak siap dah"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang tinggalkan abangnya yang masih lagi duduk di atas kerusi malas. Dia pergi letakkan pinggan yang dia angkat tadi, di atas tikar berwarna putih merah itu "Abang aku ni... pemalas teramat. Kalau bab-bab lawan, terus bersemangat"

"Agaknya, abang kau dari dulu lagi.. tiada siapa pernah suruh dia buat kerja-kerja rumah kot"

"Entahlah Boboiboy.. tapi kadang-kadang tu, adalah dia kemas sikit-sikit" jawab Fang sambil duduk bersila di atas tikar itu. Lalu dia mendongak ke langit biru "Sebelum aku di hantar ke sini, selalunya aku ataupun Lahap yang tukang buat kerja semua benda. Abang aku jadi big boss aje"

"Haiyoo.. macam manalah agaknya abang kau sudah berkahwin nanti.. mesti dia rajin-rajin juga tolong isteri dia"

"Itu aku tak pasti, Ying... tapi yang pasti.. abang aku tu.. heheheee.."

"Apa yang kau cuba katakan?" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya dan menghalang pandangan Fang terhadap langit biru. Tangan dia sudah bersilang dengan mukanya terpacak serius dan agak garang sedikit "Kau cuba nak kutuk aku ke?"

"Mana adalah abang" jawab Fang dengan tenang "Adik cuma cerita dekat dia orang tentang perangai abang aje"

"Ohhh... kutuk abang lah tu. Nanti aku cerita juga perangai kau yang dulu, si budak busuk" Kaizo tersenyum sinis seperti dia ada sesuatu rahsia yang dia ingin katakan "Bagaimana? kau nak tahu ke kisah kau yang dulu tu?"

"Kisah apa?" tanya Fang

"WUUUU! KISAH APA TU ABANG KAIZO?" Lily sudah bersedia untuk mendengar cerita tersebut. Dia duduk bersila di sebelah Boboiboy dengan matanya bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Kaizo

"Suka pula kau ni... suka menyusahkan hidup aku adalah" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia duduk bersila "Betul ke nak dengar kisah si budak busuk ni?"

"Abang.. adik bukan budak busuk"

"Kau memang budak busuk semasa kau pandai berjalan lagi. Kalau kau nak tahu, bila kau dah reti jalan.. kau tu suka sangat merayap dekat dalam rumah. Ke sana ke sini, lepas tu macam-macam barang yang kau cuba nak baling tetapi selamat ibu tidak memarahi diri kau" kata Kaizo

"Jadi.. apa kena mengena adik dengan budak busuk?"

"Sebab dia ni tak suka mandi ke?" tanya Gopal dengan penuh semangat

"Betul tu" jawab Kaizo. Fang rasa malu dengan kawan-kawan dia yang sudah ketawa sedikit itu "Bila sebut mandi sahaja, dia lari kelam kabut sebab tak nak mandi. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat lagi tentang itu"

"Hehehee... si Pang ni tak suka mandi rupanya tapi bila dah besar panjang, terus jadi budak yang suka dengan kebersihan" kata Bella

"Senyaplah kau" Fang bermasam muka dengan kawan-kawannya. Rizu peluk abang kesayangan dia supaya tidak bermasam muka sangat

"Ala.. oklah tu Bella. Kalau dia jadi budak busuk dari kecil hingga sekarang, mesti ramai yang akan jauhkan diri mereka daripada dia" kata Yaya

"Hmm... ok juga tu. Takdelah orang nak ganggu aku sangat, lebih-lebih lagi si pelik tu" Fang tunding jarinya ke arah Lily. Pipi Lily pada ketika itu kembung kerana dia sedang makan kerepek pisangnya dan dia berkongsi kerepek itu bersama Boboiboy "Aman hidup aku"

"Aman hidup kau? Tiap-tipa hari aku akan sental badan kau tu, kalau jadi budak busuk balik" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya "Kenakalan kau sewaktu kau kecil, memang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan aku punya. Abang mengaku, kenakalan abang jauh lebih dasyat daripada kenakalan kau"

"Ibu mesti pening dengan kenakalan abang"

"Yea Pang.. tapi ibu tidak pernah marah abang. Dia akan peluk abang dan selalu cakap dekat abang, yang dia sentiasa sayangkan abang" kata Kaizo. Mata Kaizo seperti hendak menangis tetapi dia menahan air matanya daripada mengalir keluar "Bila kau sudah ada di dalam keluarga kita, abang berhenti menjadi nakal. Abang ada cakap dekat ibu, yang abang mahu menjaga kau dengan baik"

"Abang jaga adik dengan baik sekali. Mesti ibu bangga dengan abang" Fang pegang tangan abangnya "Terima kasih abang kerana sentiasa menjaga adik"

"UWAAAAAA! SO SWEET!" Terkejut mereka semua dengan tangisan Lily "ADIK BERADIK ALIEN NI, SUKA SANGAT BUAT AKSI MANIS-MANIS. LILY SANGAT TERHARU!"

"Adeh.. Lily jangan sedih-sedih, adik beradik alien ni memang selalu buat aku cemburu dengan kemesraan mereka berdua"

"Betul tu Boboiboy... bila aku tengok dia orang, aku mesti teringat dekat adik aku tapi takdelah sampai buli pun.. hehee" kata Yaya

"Aku pun rasa cemburu dengan dia orang juga" kata Harraz dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Aku mana pernah dapat beramah mesra dengan abang dan kakak aku. Kalau ada pun, mungkin dalam masa tertentu sahaja"

"Oklah tu. Adalah juga kau dapat beramah mesra dengan mereka" kata Boboiboy

"Itulah.. tapi aku gembira dapat menjadi sahabat korang semua. Sahabat yang aku tidak akan lupakan sampai bila-bila"

"Yea ke Harraz.. bukan ke sahabat baik kau adalah buku? Kita juga yang kau lupakan" Bella saja hendak menyindir Harraz tetapi Harraz tidak terasa langsung. Lalu Bella sambung lagi "Kau dan buku memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kalau kita orang panggil, baru kau keluar bermain"

"Hehehe... kau kan tahu, aku suka belajar tapi kadang-kadang, aku perlu rehatkan diri daripada belajar. Bila korang ajak, aku pergilah join sekali. Lagipun, aku belajar ni sebab aku nak masuk asrama penuh. Nanti bila aku sudah duduk jauh, korang jangan lupakan aku pula"

"Kita orang tak kan lupakan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Harraz "Kau dan Zakwan tetap kawan kita orang"

Harraz pandang kawan-kawan dia, semuanya mengangguk kepala tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. Dia rasa sedikit terharu. Dia akan menghargai persahabatan mereka dan kenangan mereka bersama, dia tidak akan lupakan

"Abang Paizo, ceritalah lagi tentang kisah abang Fang masa dia kecik" Rizu tersenyum comel kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tetap dengan muka seriusnya. Kaizo sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang suka bercerita. Dia lebih suka berdiam diri tetapi Rizu tidak mahu mengalah. Dia akan menggunakan senjata tajamnya iaitu berceloteh panjang "Abang Paizo dan abang Fang mesti banyak kenangan manis masa kecik dulu. Pizu nak tahu apa yang abang Paizo dan abang Fang buat masa kecik-kecik dulu. Yelah, Pizu takde abang ataupun adik tapi bila Pizu dengar kisah abang Paizo dan abang Fang masa dulu-dulu, Pizu rasa sangat bahagia. Pizu seperti mahu lihat sendiri apa yang korang buat dulu-dulu. Mesti seronokkan masa abang Paizo dapat adik. Abang Paizo mesti jerit sekuat hatikan? Abang Paizo mesti tak sangka abang Fang tu rupanya nakal juga.. tapi nakal macam mana pun, abang Fang tetap sayangkan dia. Kalau abang Fang buat nakal, mesti dia kena hukuman. Kalau kita orang buat hal pun, abang Paizo tetap nak hukum kita orang dengan latihan tempur tapi abang Paizo tak pernah benarkan Pizu jalankan hukuman latihan tempur. Mungkin sebab abang Paizo-"

"Yelah yelah.. abang akan ceritakan tentang si Pang ni" Akhirnya Kaizo mengalah juga dengan celoteh Rizu yang luar biasa itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahan dengan celoteh Rizu "Abang akan sambung balik kisah tentang si budak busuk"

"YEAH! TERIMA KASIH ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu bertepuk tangan di situ kerana rancangan dia sudah berjaya

"Hmm... sukalah tu" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Masa si budak busuk ni tak nak mandi. Dia berlari di sekitar rumah sehingga aku sendiri kena pergi kerja dia. Aku sewaktu itu tidak mahu menyusahkan ibu kerana dia sibuk dengan kerja dia. Jadi aku biarkan diri aku sahaja yang uruskan si Pang ni. Si budak busuk ni akan menyorok di celah kerusi, belakang sofa ataupun di bawah meja makan. Dia sorok mana pun, aku tetap berjaya menangkap dia. Semasa hendak mendukung dia pun, memang bergelut dengan dia ni. Ada pernah sekali dia gigit tangan aku dengan gigi kapak dia tu" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan diri dia. Kaizo jentik dahi adiknya "Bangga sangatlah tu"

"Mestilah! Adik tak sangka adik pernah gigi abang masa adik kecik dulu.. hehehe"

"Selamat tangan abang tak luka" kata Kaizo "Masa nak mandikan kau pun, punyalah susah. Kau basahkan baju abang tapi abang tidak marahkan kau pada ketika itu. Abang baling-baling air dekat kau sekali. Abang akui, masa tu abang suka dengar gelakan kau. Masa tu, abang rasa sangat bahagia mendapat seorang adik walaupun kau nakal macam mana pun"

"Adik pun bahagia dapat seorang abang yang garang" kata Fang dengan senyuman kecilnya "Terima kasih abang kerana sabar dengan kenakalan adik"

"Sama-sama" balas Kaizo

"Hati Lily berbunga-bunga melihat kemesran adik beradik alien ni. LILY RASA SANGAT BAHAGIA DENGAN KECOMELAN MEREKA! Tapi kecomelan Boboiboy tetap di hati ku" Mata Lily berkelip-kelip sambil melihat Boboiboy

"Macam-macam kau ni" kata Kaizo

"Abang Paizo.. ada lagi tak cerita best? Pizu nak dengar lagi!"

"Baiklah.. walaupun abang ni bukan macam kak Lynna yang suka bercerita tentang kisah pengembaraan dia tapi aku akan cuba buatkan yang terbaik" Kaizo menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia sambung bercerita "Aku ingat lagi semasa aku keluar untuk pergi bermain dengan rakan baik aku.." Tiba-tiba Kaizo terhenti seketika kerana wajah kawan baik dia terlintas di kepalanya. Hati dia rasa sedih apabila teringat balik kejadian tahun lepas

"Abang?" Fang menggenggam tangan abangnya "Abang ok ke?"

"Abang ok.." balas Kaizo "Ketika aku keluar bermain, kau akan duduk di rumah sahaja dan bermain dengan ibu bapa kita. Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, kau mesti berikan aku sebuah lukisan yang telah buatkan untuk aku. Ada satu lukisan ini, aku sentiasa ingat.. lukisan itu adalah sebuah lukisan tentang aku dan kau berada di ruang angkasa. Kau lukis aku dan kau berlawan dengan seekor raksasa angkasa. Lukisan itu membuatkan aku tersenyum dan peluk kau sehingga kau menjerit supaya aku lepaskan diri kau"

"Err... adik tak suka dengan pelukan abang ke masa tu?" tanya Fang

"Tak... kau suka dengan pelukan aku tapi pada ketika itu, kau tak nak aku peluk kau sebab badan abang berbau busuk" balas Kaizo

"Hehehee.. pelik pulak aku. Masa kau kecik-kecik, kau tak suka mandi tapi bila abang kau yang berbau busuk, kau tak suka pula" Gopal ketawa di situ dan terus tersengih apabila dia nampak muka Fang berubah menjadi masam "Jangan marah Fang, aku cuma rasa pelik aje"

"Pelik tu memang pelik tetapi selepas sahaja kejadian itu, dia terus menjadi seseorang yang rajin mandi dan pentingkan kebersihan. Ibu dan ayah kami rasa pelik dengan perubahan Pang tetapi mereka bersyukur dengan perubahan tersebut"

"Hehehee.. abang Fang ni kelakarlah masa kecik. Masa Pizu kecik-kecik dulu, Pizu suka main dengan ibu tapi bila ibu mula sibuk, Pizu main sorang-sorang dekat dalam bilik. Pizu asingkan diri daripada orang lain sebab Pizu takut Pizu kena ejek sebab takde ayah" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Masa mula masuk sekolah, Pizu rasa takut tapi kawan Pizu si Roy tu, dia lah orang pertama yang ajak Pizu main bola. Semenjak itulah kami menjadi kawan baik"

"Rizu hargailah persahabatan Rizu dengan dia. Jangan lupakan dia" Yaya mengusap kepala Rizu "Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak selalu sertai kita orang? Dia kan kawan baik Rizu"

"Dia nak tapi dia cakap dia malu nak berkawan dengan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang lebih tua daripada dia. Lagipun dia tak kisah kalau Pizu selalu ada dengan korang. Dia cakap dia nak Pizu happy happy bukan sedih macam dulu. Dia suka bila Pizu ceria setiap hari dekat sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum lebar "Abang Paizo, ceritalah lagi kisah abang Fang.. Pizu nak dengar lagi"

"Hmmm... tak perlulah Rizu nak tahu semua kisah si Pang tu. Bukannya seronok pun dengar"

"ABANG!" Fang cubit tangan abang dia dan secara tidak langsung, Kaizo jentik dahi adiknya lagi sekali "ABANGGG!"

"Apa abang abang.. kau nak kena jentik lagi ke?" marah Kaizo

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz dan juga Rizu, melihat dua adik beradik itu mula hendak bergaduh di situ. Muka Kaizo dan Fang pada ketika itu sudah berubah menjadi masam. Lily sudah bersiap sedia untuk menonton sebuah cerita keamukan adik beradik alien tetapi ianya berakhir apabila Rizu membuka mulutnya untuk berkatakan sesuatu kepada Kaizo

"Abang Paizo!" Kaizo terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Rizu "Abang Paizo ingat tak lagi masa abang Paizo pergi ke zaman silam abang Paizo"

"Ingat.. kenapa Rizu?" tanya Kaizo dengan rasa hairan pertanyaan Rizu tadi

"Abang Paizo ceritalah apa yang abang Paizo buat ketika itu? Abang Paizo cuma cerita abang Paizo berborak dengan diri abang Paizo yang kecik tu.. abang Paizo berborak apa? abang Paizo cerita apa dekat diri abang Paizo?"

"Itu Rizu tidak perlu tahu" Kaizo tidak mahu mereka dengar kisah dia yang sengal semasa dia yang kecil bertemu dengan Kaizo yang sudah dewasa "Rizu suruh orang lain pulak bercerita"

"Ok" Rizu rasa kecewa sedikit tetapi dia tidak mahu tunjukkan kekecewaannya. Lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Boboiboy "Abang Boboiboy! Abang Boboiboy rasa rindu tak dengan kawan-kawan dekat KL?"

"Mestilah rindu. Abang masih lagi berkawan dengan dia orang dan kita orang adalah juga bercakap dekat telephone. Masa abang nak pindah sekolah ke sini, kawan-kawan abang semuanya rasa sedih. Abang pun rasa sedih juga kerana tinggalkan dia orang tapi abang tabahkan hati kerana abang mempunyai kawan-kawan di sini juga. Makin lama abang tinggal di sini, makin bertambah kawan yang abang ada sekarang ini" kata Boboiboy

"Ohhhh... abang Fang pula, abang Fang dulu-dulu ada kawan alien tak?" tanya Rizu

"Hmmm.. ada tu ada tapi si abang Kaizo tu, tak benarkan abang berkawan hanya gara-gara sebab masalah dia dengan kawan dia. Jadi salahkan abang Kaizo" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Apa yang adik cakapkan, betullah kan?"

"Suka hati kaulah" jawab Kaizo

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo dan abang Fang ni suka betul memang kelakarlah" Rizu peluk leher Fang "Tapi Pizu lebih suka tengok abang Fang dan abang Kaizo bermesra dan bermanja-manja"

"Amboi.. kamu semua seronok betul berborak dekat sini" Muncul Lynna bersama Idoli. Di tangan Lynna, ada sebuah mangkuk bulat besar yang berisikan macaroni bakar. Manakala Idoli pula, dia sedang membawa bakul buah-buahan

"Takde siapa pun nak tolong kak Lynna dekat dapur.. Idoli sorang sahaja yang tolong. Kak Lynna jangan bagi dia orang makan" Suara Idoli pada ketika itu, agak garang sedikit "Biar Idoli dan kak Lynna sahaja yang makan"

"Takpe Idoli, akak maafkan mereka. Lagipun semuanya sudah siapkan.. cuma akak perlukan pertolongan untuk angkat dua jug dekat dapur" Lynna duduk di atas tikar sambil letakkan mangkuk besar itu di bahagian tengah "Apa yang korang berborakkan tadi?"

Ying dan Faye masuk ke dalam rumah balik untuk mengambil dua jug besar di dalam dapur

"Kisah tentang abang Paizo dan abang Fang masa kecil" balas Rizu

"Wah, mesti seronok dengar kisah mereka berdua" kata Lynna. Dia duduk bersila di sebelah Kaizo sambil mengagihkan pinggan-pinggan kecil kepada kawan-kawan Fang "Apa yang abang Kaizo ceritakan?"

"Pasal abang Fang busuk masa dia kecik-kecik dulu" Fang cubit sedikit pipi Rizu dan lalu mereka berdua tergelak sedikit "Hehehe... tapikan.. mesti abang Paizo ada cerita kisah-kisah tentang dia orang dekat kak Lynna"

"Ha ahlah, mesti adakan.. betul tak kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya

Lynna melihat semuanya memandang diri dia kecuali Kaizo. Apa yang Yaya dan Rizu katakan tadi, memang benar. Kaizo ada ceritakan tentang dia dan adik dia semasa mereka kecil dan juga semasa mereka berada di angkasa lepas. Boleh dikatakan, Lynna tahu segala-galanya tentang mereka berdua

"Hmmm.. ada tu ada tapi... itu kenalah minta kebenaran dari abang Kaizo dulu. Akak mana boleh main cerita sahaja tanpa minta kebenaran dari dia. Nanti akak juga yang kena latihan tempur dari abang Kaizo"

"Betul kata dia. Jangan pandai-pandai nak suruh dia ceritakan tentang kehidupan abang dan si Pang tu lagi"

"Ok, abang Kaizo" Rizu mengambil sedikit macaroni bakar dan bubuhkannya di dalam pinggan dia "Pizu tak kan tanya lagi"

"Rizu sedih ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm.." Rizu angguk kepala sedikit "Tapi jangan risau.. Pizu faham yang abang Paizo tak nak cerita lagi mungkin ada setengah kisah, mungkin ada yang menyedihkan"

"Ada yang sedih tapi tak perlulah abang ceritakan. Mari kita makan" Lynna hulurkan sepiring pinggan kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih"

Mereka bergelak ketawa semasa makan bersama-sama. Hanya Kaizo seorang sahaja yang tidak menyertai gelak ketawa tersebut. Emmy tidak dapat hadir perkelahan mereka kerana dia ada urusan penting di Kuala Lumpur. Jadi, dia terpaksa pergi dengan hati yang berat kerana dia ingin sangat bersama mereka semua.

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo dan Fang duduk di atas bumbung rumah sambil melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan di langit. Perkelahan mereka pada siang tadi, agak menyeronokkan sehingga semuanya tidak mahu pulang ke rumah. Mereka sempat lagi bermain game uno. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak menyertai permainan itu kerana mereka hanya mahu menjadi pemerhati sahaja. Shadow dan Pikachu pula, sibuk mengejar Picu di sekitar halaman rumah. Memang riuh rendah pada siang tadi. Apabila matahari sudah terbenam, kawan-kawan mereka mula pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman terukir di wajah masing-masing. Lynna orang paling terakhir sekali pulang ke rumah kerana dia ingin mengemas dan bersihkan tempat perkelahan mereka siang tadi

"Abang.."

"Kau nak apa, Pang?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang rasa seronok tak siang tadi?"

"Hmm.. boleh dikata, seronoklah juga tapi mulut kau tu, paling bising sekali" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya "Tapi abang tak kisah pun, janji kau gembira. Kalau kau sedih, abang akan rasa sedih juga"

"Kenapa abang nak ikut adik sedih pula?"

"Sebab aku abang kau.. lagipun, tak kan seorang abang suka melihat adik dia kesedihan"

"Ada apa.. abang yang pentingkan diri dia sahaja" kata Fang. Mata dia terpandang sebutir bintang yang menyinari lebih cerah daripada yang lain "Tapikan abang.. abang pun kadang-kadang pentingkan diri juga. Masa adik kena gari dengan abang, abang tak fikir pun tentang perasaan adik. Masa tu adik berbelah bahagi. Adik tak nak mengingkari abang dan tidak mahu menjadi pembelot kepada kawan-kawan adik tetapi akhirnya, adik terpaksa. Adik simpan semua perasaan adik di dalam hati adik kerana adik tidak mahu buat abang marah lagi. Sebab itu adik senyap sahaja"

"Terima kasih kerana beritahu abang apa yang terpahat di hati kau, Pang. Abang ingin minta maaf perbuatan abang pada ketika itu.." Fang peluk tangan abangnya. Dia gesel pipinya di tangan abang dia seperti kucing "Kau ni kenapa? Nak bermanja dengan aku pula"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke adik nak bermanja dengan abang"

"Tak boleh.. kau tu sudah besar panjang. Masih lagi nak bermanja-manja"

"Abang.." Fang angkat kepala dia untuk melihat abangnya "Tak kisahlah umur adik berapa pun, adik tetap nak bermanja-manja dengan abang. Kalau abang nak tahu, abang seorang sahaja yang adik dapat bermanja-manja. Adik nak bermanja dengan ibu bapa kita tapi mereka sudah lama tiada. Ada kalanya, adik terbayangkan adik bermanja, bermesra, bergelak ketawa dengan mereka tetapi realitinya, adik tidak dapat merasai belaian kasih sayang daripada mereka, ciuman dari ibu dan ayah.. dan juga memeluk mereka sepuas hati. Jadi, adik hanya ada abang sahaja"

"Abang pun ada adik sahaja" Kaizo peluk kepala adiknya dan lalu dia cium. Dia teringat balik tentang kisah lama mereka. Dia selalu buat begitu ketika adiknya merajuk ataupun menangis kerana sesuatu. Apabila diri dia mula berubah, segala-galanya turut berubah dan dia sudah tiada masa untuk bermanja dengan adiknya "Pang, maafkan abang kerana lupakan kau ketika abang mula menjadi kapten. Abang mula lupakan kau sedikit demi sedikit"

"Tapi abang tak lupakan janji ibu untuk melindungi dan menjaga adik" kata Fang

"Tapi abang takde dekat bumi semasa kau diculik oleh Ratu Lily. Abang gagal pada ketika itu"

"Tak, abang tak gagal kerana abang datang ke bumi dan selamatkan diri adik" Fang ternampak air mata abangnya mengalir keluar. Dia mengesat air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya "Abang.. abang tak gagal. Kalau abang tak datang, maknanya abang gagal tapi abang datang juga walaupun abang sibuk dengan misi abang. Abang jangan cakap diri abang gagal. Abang tak pernah gagal menjaga adik.. abang gagal kalau abang abaikan adik tapi abang tidak. Abang sayangkan adik dan adik sayangkan abang. Kita akan sentiasa bersama"

"Terima kasih, Pang. Kadang-kadang abang rasa bersalah dan kadang-kadang abang terfikir, adakah keputusan adik aku adalah betul untuk tidak mengikut aku pulang dan terus tinggal di bumi. Kadang kala, abang risau dengan keselamatan kau dan abang menjadi risau apabila abang dapat tahu Borara ada di bumi tapi.. bila abang dapat tahu kau selamat, abang rasa lega"

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi abang.. adik masih lagi tinggal di bumi dan paling mengembirakan hati adik adalah abang ada bersama adik" Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah adiknya. Dia ternampak senyuman adiknya dan lalu dia balas senyuman itu dengan senyuman kecilnya "Abang jangan rasa bersalah lagi.. apa jua keputusan yang kita lakukan, mesti ada sebabnya"

"Jadi, keputusan aku ikut kau tinggal di sini.. memberikan kebaikan kepada kita berdua" Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Fang suka dengar gelakan dari abangnya

"Abang.."

"Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Betul ke keputusan abang hari tu untuk tinggal di sini sehingga misi abang selesai?"

"Yea.. itu adalah keputusan abang tapi.. hari tu kommander ada beritahu abang, selepas sahaja Lepus cuba menyerang Lynna, abang dan kapal angkasa kita.. kommander mengarah abang duduk di bumi untuk menjaga keselamatan kamu semua daripada Lepus. Bila semuanya sudah selesai, termasuklah misi abang.. kau nak ikut aku pulang ke angkasa?"

"Adik ikut sahaja keputusan abang" jawab Fang "Adik ada lagi soalan"

"Soalan apa?"

"Misi abang tu.. belum selesai lagi ke?"

"Belum.." jawab Kaizo "Itu sahaja soalan kau? Kalau tiada lagi, abang nak masuk tidur"

"Selamat malam, abang"

"Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

 **Chapter ni simple sahaja :) hehehee... hopefully korang suka**

 **hari ni tiada sesi membalas review**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya~**

 **-Sayonara-**


	106. Kembali Mengganas

**Haluu.. apa khabar semua? Maaf sebab author update chapter ni lewat**

 **Thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kembali Mengganas**

"Kita menari.. kita menari.. gerak ke kiri, gerak ke kanan.. lepas tu kita berpusing-pusing. Lenggok kan badan, goyang-goyangkan punggung tapi saya tiada punggung pula.. hehehe"

"APA KAU BUAT TU PROBE?" Adudu munculkan dirinya di depan mata Probe. Tangan dia sedang menggenggam sebiji tin cawan untuk mengetuk kepala robot itu "Kau nak kena ketuk ke?"

"Err... saya tengah menari ni, encik bos" Probe berpusing-pusing dengan pakaian tuxedo dia telah pakai "Saya tengah bosan tunggu encik bos cari idea baru, jadi saya menarilah untuk hilangkan rasa bosan ni"

"ENGKAU NI!" Adudu baling tin cawan itu ke arah kepala Probe "Bukannya nak bantu aku tolong carikan idea untuk kalahkan si Boboiboy tu. Boleh pulak kau pergi menari-nari, berjoget-joget, goyang sana, goyang sini.. aku cari juga robot yang baru nanti!"

"ERK!" Probe terus berhenti menari "Jangan encik bos.. saya sahajalah satu-satunya robot yang berguna walapun sudah beberapa kali masuk air. Adakah encik bos tidak ingat dengan Boboibot. Dia tu lagi tak guna. Saya juga paling setia dan paling sayang dengan encik bos"

"Sudahlah kau.. pergi sambung balik menari. Biar aku sahaja yang selesaikan si Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia tu"

"Si Kapten Kaizo tu pulak macam mana?" tanya Probe "Kalau encik bos serang Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia, mesti si Kapten Kaizo akan serang kita balik"

"Hmm... kalau begitu, kita serang Kapten Kaizo dulu, baru kita serang si Boboiboy tu! HAHAHAA!"

"Tapi nanti adik si Kapten Kaizo, si Fang tu akan serang kita orang pulak sebab pergi serang abang dia" Adudu terus berikan renunangan tajam dia kepada robot ungunya "Ke-kenapa encik bos?"

"Kau ni.. boleh tak jangan buat aku pening kepala! Aku ketuk juga kepala besi kau tu"

"Encik bos ni.. suka sangat ketuk kepala aku.. merajuklah macam ni.." Probe tinggalkan Adudu keseorangan di bilik markas kotak itu. Dia pergi ke sebuah bilik yang penuh dengan kotak "Baik aku sambung menari aje"

"Menarilah kau" bisik Adudu sambil perhatikan "Tapi..." Dia perhatikan lagi sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Aku rasa... aku dapat idea yang bernas.. HAHAHAAAAA! PROBE! KAU MEMANG BIJAK!"

"Eh.. encik bos cakap saya bijak?" Probe terbang ke sana ke sini kerana terlampau gembira sangat. Dia terus terbang ke arah encik bosnya untuk memeluk sekuat hatinya "OH ENCIK BOS KU!"

"EHH! NANTI NANTI! JANGAN NAK PELUK AKU PULAK!" Adudu larikan diri sebelum diri dia di peluk oleh Probe "Aku tak nak kena peluk peluk ni!"

"ALAA ENCIK BOS.. bukannya selalu pun dapat peluk encik bos" Probe tetap mengejar encik bosnya sehingga dapat "Encik bos.. janganlah lari, tak lama pun saya peluk encik bos!"

"Jangan datang dekat! JANGAN DATANG DEKAT!"

* * *

"Huarghhhh! Mengantuknya aku hari ni" Fang mengeliat sedikit di luar pintu pagar sekolah. Mata dia kuyu sahaja. Tangan dia sudah garu-garu pipinya yang terasa gatal itu "Malasnya aku nak pergi sekolah"

"Tak pernah pula aku dengar kau malas nak pergi sekolah" tegur Boboiboy yang ada di belakang Fang

"Hmm.. aku malas sebab aku mengantuk sangat" balas Fang sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah "Abang aku malam tadi, pergi ajak aku buat latihan tempur. Orang nak rehat, dia ajak berlawan pulak dekat kapal angkasa"

"Hehee.. kasihan kau" Boboiboy tepuk bahu belakang Fang secara perlahan "Tapi itukan sudah menjadi hobi dia.. latihan tempur bersama kau"

"Bukan dengan kak Lynna ke?"

"Dua-dua pun sama aje.. hehehe.. oh yea, tadi aku nampak Ochobot dan Stylobot dekat bandar"

"Dia orang tengah buat apa?" tanya Fang

"Dia orang tengah angkat barang. Ini mesti Tok Aba suruh dia orang beli barang dekat bandar. Faye tak kisah pulak Stylobot dia tolong Tok Aba dekat kedai?"

"Hmm.. dia tak kisah pun. Janji Stylobot ada kawan yang sama macam dia"

Mereka berdua bergerak ke gazebo sekolah. Gazebo itu terletak berhampiran dengan pandang sekolah. Mereka sangat bertuah pada hari itu kerana gazebo tersebut tiada pelajar lain yang duduk di situ untuk berborak atau mengulangkaji. Tidak jauh dari situ, ada sekumpulan pelajar lelaki dan perempuan yang agak sopan duduk di atas bangku sekolah dengan buku-buku mereka tersusun rapi di atas meja. Di hadapan mereka, ada beberapa buah buku di buka luas untuk mengulangkaji bersama. Mereka adalah sekumpulan pelajar yang gemarkan dengan kesopanan, kerajinan, membaca dan juga benda-benda yang membuat diri mereka sudah dewasa. Boleh dikatakan mereka dari golongan elite. Pelajar-pelajar itu hanya ada 3 lelaki dan 3 perempuan. Fang dan Boboiboy hanya hiraukan sahaja mereka dan terus jejak kaki mereka masuk ke dalam gazebo itu

"Boboiboy.. aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Kau nak tanya apa, Fang?"

"Hmmm.. abang aku tu.. dia ada tak cerita apa-apa dekat kau tentang misi peribadi dia"

"Takde pulak.. kenapa?" Boboiboy duduk di atas bangku gazebo itu. Dia terpandang sekumpulan pelajar tadi asyik perhatikan diri dia dan Fang sahaja "Abang kau ada masalah ke?"

"Entahlah.. bila aku tanya apa misi dia tu, dia cakap aku tak perlu tahu. Bila aku tanya sudah selesai ke misi tu, dia jawab belum"

"Entah-entah.. ini adalah misi rahsia yang kita tidak perlu masuk campur" Gopal muncul di situ dengan sebungkus kerepek pisang di tangan kanannya "Mungkin misi ini sangat berbahaya dan kita semua tidak boleh sertai misi itu!"

"Yelah tu Gopal" Fang merenung di luar gazebo itu sambil melihat sekumpulan pelajar lelaki bermain bola sepak di padang sekolah "Dia cakap, misi ini tiada kaitan dengan misi TAPOPS"

"Hmm... misteri sungguh misi tu" kata Boboiboy

"Apa yang misterinya?" Yaya baru tiba di gazebo itu bersama Ying. Mereka berdua membawa sebuah kotak berisikan makanan iaitu kuih cream-puff "Abang kau ada sesuatu benda yang misteri ke?"

"Bukan abang dia memang sentiasa misteri ke?" kata Ying

"Yea ke abang aku tu sentiasa misteri.. aku tengok, biasa aje" Fang alihkan pandang dia ke sekumpulan pelajar-pelajar yang sedang mengulangkaji "Tapi lama-lama nanti, aku akan tahu juga misi misteri dia tu"

"Sepupu kau pun tak tahu juga ke?" tanya Yaya. Gopal sudah terhidu bau kuih cream puff itu dari dalam kotak yang di pegang oleh Yaya dan Ying

"Tak" balas Fang "Dia pun tak tahu apa yang aku dan abang aku bincangkan pada hari itu"

"HAH! KORANG RAHSIAKAN SESUATU DARI SEPUPU SENDIRI!" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan Faye tadi. Faye muncul secara tiba-tiba di luar gazebo berdekatan dengan Fang "Apa yang korang rahsiakan tu?"

"Takde apa-apalah"

"Ok.. kalau ada apa-apa, beritahulah aku. Mungkin aku boleh bantu dalam misi misteri abang Kaizo yang penuh misteri itu... rasa macam dapat idea untuk cerita Bella pulak" Faye mengusap-gusap dagunya sambil masuk ke dalam gazebo itu "Misteri yang sangat misteri"

"Hehehe.. detektif Iris perlu bongkarkan rahsia seorang jejaka kacak. Jejaka kacak itu adalah Kaizo dan adik dia pula, ialah Fang. Mereka berdua telah berpindah di sebuah bandar tetapi mereka sampai di bandar itu pada waktu malam bukan siang. Detektif Iris rasa hairan melihat dua adik beradik itu. Rumah mereka telah menyimpan seribu rahsia dan ramai yang rasa takut untuk mendekati rumah mereka. Fang pula, dia tidak mempunyai kawan di sekolah barunya. Dia lebih gemar mendiamkan diri dan perhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya... apakah rahsia mereka sebenarnya? Adakah mereka bukan manusia ataupun bukan?" Bella sangat teruja dengan idea itu. Dia bertepuk tangan bersendirian di situ kerana tidak sabar untuk kembangkan idea itu dan menulis di dalam laptopnya "Tak sabarnya aku!"

"Watak aku tak nak letak sekali ke?" Terus Bella berikan renungan tajam ke arah Gopal "Ke-kenapa? Tak boleh ke?"

"Hmmm... boleh tu boleh tapi.. bagi aku fikirkan dulu"

"Wei wei, kalau kau nak buat sesuatu cerita pun.. janganlah guna nama aku dan abang aku. Ubahkanlah nama dia orang"

"Baiklah Pang. Aku akan ubahkan nama dia orang" Bella duduk di atas bangku gazebo itu. Dia mula perasan pelajar-pelajar yang sedang mengulangkaji itu tadi, sedang perhatikan diri mereka di gazebo "Apasal dia orang pandang kita orang?"

Pelajar-pelajar elite itu terus bincangkan sesuatu dengan seriusnya. Bella malas hendak mengambil tahu. Dia hanya mencapai sebiji kuih cream-puff yang telah dihulurkan oleh Ying. Cream-puff itu telah dibuat oleh Yaya dan Ying sendiri. Mereka ingin mencuba membuat kuih itu dan berikan kepada kawan-kawan mereka untuk merasa. Harraz tiba di gazebo itu dengan sehelai kertas. Dahi dia agak berkerut sedikit

"Kenapa tu, Harraz?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm.. takde apa. Ada orang bagi pamplet dekat luar sekolah tadi. Promosi jualan hebat"

"WUUU! Jualan hebat.. nak tengok" Harraz terus hulurkan kertas itu kepada Faye "Wah! Dia ada jual pakaian untuk remaja-remaja seperti kita"

"Yea ke.. nanti kita pergi esok, nak tak?" Bella melompat-lompat kegembiraan di situ bersama Faye "Yaya dan Ying pun boleh join kita orang esok!"

"Haih budak-budak ni.. kalau sebut pasal shopping, terus meloncat macam arnab" kata Boboiboy sambil tergelak sedikit "Tapi ada juga setengah budak perempuan tak suka shopping"

"Hmm.. shopping buku adalah" jawab Harraz "Kakak aku tu jenis suka shopping buku.. kalau pasal pakaian, dia agak kurang sikit"

"Eloklah tu.. dapat juga ilmu daripada beli pakaian. Budak perempuan ni, bila merungut pasal baju tak cukup, mulalah pergi shopping. Padahal baju cukup aje.. lepas tu, pergi shopping lagi sekali. Last-last cakap takde baju nak pakai" kata Gopal sambil kunyah cream puff dia

"Biarkanlah dia orang.. asalkan dia orang bahagia" Fang melihat jam kuasanya. Lagi beberapa minit loceng sekolah akan berbunyi "Wei, aku masuk kelas dulu. Aku nak pergi bersihkan kelas"

"Hehehe.. tadi kata mengantuk tapi rajin pulak kau nak mengemas"

"Senyaplah kau, Boboiboy" Fang terus keluar dari gazebo itu

Sekumpulan pelajar elite yang mengulangkaji tadi, sudah bangun dari tempat duduk mereka. Pelajar-pelajar itu berjalan menuju ke arah Fang. Mereka seperti mahukan sesuatu dari Fang. Salah seorang pelajar lelaki dari kumpulan itu, bergerak laju sedikit untuk mengejar Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh dari situ. Apabila dia sudah tiba di belakang bahu Fang, lalu dia mengusik sedikit bahu itu. Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia sangkakan kawan dia sedang memanggilnya tetapi bukan. Muka dia agak terkejut apabila melihat sekumpulan pelajar tadi ada di belakangnya. Semuanya sedang tersenyum kecil kepada diri dia dan dia berasa berasa hairan. Boboiboy dan Harraz mula perasan dengan sekumpulan pelajar tadi. Boboiboy tidak mahu fikirkan yang mereka cuba buli Fang dan Harraz pula, muka dia mula berubah menjadi risau kerana dia tahu, siapakah mereka itu

"Err.. korang ni siapa?" tanya Fang

"Kita orang adalah pelajar-pelajar elite di sekolah ini. Nama saya Adam dan kami ingin menjemput kau untuk menyertai kumpulan kami" Adam adalah ketua kumpulan tersebut. Muka dia seiras-iras seperti pelakon terkenal Malaysia. Dia tidak nampak seperti seorang pembuli, hanya seorang remaja yang penuh dengan kepandaiannya

"Kumpulan korang?"

"Yea... kau ada ciri-ciri yang kami carikan. Kau boleh jadi seperti kami.. mari kita bawa kau ke suatu tempat yang istimewa. Hanya kami sahaja yang boleh masuk ke dalam tempat itu" kata Adam

"Kau akan rasa teruja nanti" kata seorang gadis yang mempunyai lesung pipit

"Tapi.. aku sudah ada kumpulan aku sendiri. Kawan-kawan aku tu" Fang tidak begitu yakin dengan mereka. Dia rasa tidak begitu sedap hati. Sedikit demi sedikit kaki dia undur ke belakang untuk elakkan diri daripada mereka "Lagipun, aku nak bersihkan kelas.. jumpa lagi"

Fang terus larikan diri daripada pelajar-pelajar itu. Mereka hanya biarkan Fang pergi. Mereka tidak berbuat apa, hanya perhatikan Fang sahaja. Mereka akan cuba dapatkan Fang untuk menyertai kumpulan mereka dan mereka tidak akan mengalah. Keenam-enam pelajar itu, terus beredar dari situ sambil berborak seperti biasa. Boboiboy dan Harraz perhatikan kelakuan mereka dari jauh. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang keenam-enam pelajar itu katakan kepada Fang dan buatkan kawan mereka lari dari situ

"Dey, apasal dengan muka kau?" tegur Gopal kepada Harraz

"Aku risau tentang Fang" jawab Harraz

"Aik, apasal kau risaukan tentang si rambut cacak tu? Ada sesuatu yang berlaku ke?"

"Ada Ying.. ada satu kumpulan elite ni nak ajak Fang masuk ke dalam kumpulan mereka sebab Fang ada ciri-ciri yang mereka mahukan. Mereka akan lakukan apa sahaja untuk dapatkan Fang. Salah satunya jauhkan diri Fang daripada kawan-kawan dia iaitu kita semua. Dia orang tu adalah golongan pelajar elite"

"Dari mana kau tahu semua ni, Harraz?" tanya Yaya "Aku tak pernah tahu pun sebelum ni"

"Entah-entah, dia orang tu perasan popular aje kot" Gopal terus makan lagi cream puff itu. Makin lama makin tinggal sedikit cream puff tersebut, akibat di makan banyak oleh Gopal

"Taklah.. dia orang tu agak popular lah juga tapi dia orang tak bersosial sangat dengan kita" jawab Bella "Dia orang pernah ajak aku join sekali tapi aku buat tak tahu sahaja. Apa yang Harraz katakan tadi, memang betul. Boleh dikatakan setiap hari dia orang akan cuba dapatkan aku tapi lama-lama, dia orang berhenti sebab aku langsung tak layan dia orang"

"Aku pun pernah juga tapi biasalah, aku bagi alasan sibuk.. sibuk.. sibuk... terperuk dalam bilik sebab study.. hehe" Harraz tersengih sedikit sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Sekarang ni, Fang pula menjadi mangsa dia orang"

"Aku harap.. Fang tak kan termakan pujuk rayu dia orang"

"Aku pun berharap begitu juga, Boboiboy" kata Yaya

"Aku pun juga maa... jangan dia orang jauhkan diri Fang dari kami sudah"

"Ala.. oklah tu kalau dia orang join dia orang, dapat juga menjadi popular. Si Fang tu kan tergila-gilakan untuk menjadi popular" Yaya terus rampas kotak cream puff itu dari tangan Gopal. Dia tutup kotak itu secara cepat sebelum Gopal mengambil cream puff yang terakhir itu "Dey! Bagilah aku makan yang last tu"

"Kau dah makan banyak sangat. Bagilah orang lain pulak.. lagipun, kau tak baik cakap begitu tentang Fang. Dia kan kawan kita orang juga. Aku rasa dia tak kan sertai mereka dan lupakan kawan-kawan dia"

Dalam diam, Gopal juga berharap begitu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya tadi, mereka semua tidak mahu Fang sertai kumpulan itu dan lupakan mereka. Fang adalah rakan seperjuangan mereka dan juga kawan baik mereka juga kecuali Faye kerana mereka adalah sepupu

* * *

Adudu telah pun keluar dari markas kotaknya. Di belakang badan dia terdapat satu mesin berupakan sebuah kotak. Di tepi mesin itu, terdapat satu saluran paip dan di kepala paip itu seperti sebuah pistol. Boleh dikatakan Adudu seperti salah seorang dari kumpulan ghostbuster. Probe tidak ikut encik bosnya kerana terlalu seronok sangat menari di dalam markas kotak. Adudu terpaksa membuat kerja jahatnya seorang diri. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk jalankan rancangan jahatnya

"Hehehee.. jagalah kau wahai Boboiboy. Aku akan kalahkan kau! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!" Adudu ketawa besar di situ seperti orang gila. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil menjejak langkahnya ke hadapan

"Itu pula ialah alien kepala kotak.. nama dia adalah Adudu dan abang alien kepala kotak tu tinggal dekat sini. Rumah dia dekat bawah tanah. Nama rumah dia ialah markas kotak"

Adudu terdengar suara comel dari seseorang. Dia berhenti bergerak dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran tiga orang budak kecil iaitu Rizu, Idoli dan juga Lily si anak kecil. Rizu telah membawa dua budak comel itu pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Dia sempat lagi membawa mereka berdua ke markas kotak dengan beraninya

"Abang Rizu.. itu ke alien kepala kotak tu?" tanya Lily si anak kecil

"Ha ah, itulah alien kepala kotak tu.. dia tu jahat. Suka sangat nak kalahkan abang Boboiboy tapi semuanya tidak berjaya"

"Ohhh.. jadi alien tu sebenarnya takdelah kuat sangat"

"Tapi dia genius.. genius genius pun, asyik kalah aje.. hehehee" jawab Idoli "Lepas ni abang Rizu nak bawa kita ke mana pula?"

"Kita ke kedai Tok Aba! Kita pergi makan dulu!"

"WEI! KORANG INGAT TEMPAT NI MACAM ZOO KE?" Adudu terus tekan butang merah untuk nyalakan mesin itu "Tapi.. korang akan menjadi mangsa pertama aku untuk mencuba ciptaan aku yang terbaru ini!"

"Eh.. abang kepala kotaklah!" Idoli tunding jarinya ke arah Adudu yang sudah berapi-api itu "Eh.. dia nak kenakan kitalah!"

"Memang pun.. RASAKAN!" Adudu terus berikan tembakan ke arah Rizu, Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil

Idoli dengan pantasnya, dia menukarkan diri mereka bertiga menjadi anak-anak kucing. Mereka melompat tinggi supaya dapat elakkan diri mereka daripada terkena tembakan laser itu. Tembakan itu terkena seekor katak yang tidak jauh daripada situ. Katak tersebut berdiri secara tidak langsung dan menari-nari dan berjoget-joget seperti manusia. Katak itu menari tanpa berhenti. Rizu, Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tidak sedar dengan perubahan yang terjadi terhadap katak itu tadi. Mereka hanya keluarkan kuku tajam mereka dan terus menyerang muka Adudu

"Kita cakar dia!" kata Rizu

"ERK! JANGAN CAKAR AKU!" Adudu melarikan diri untuk selamatkan diri dia daripada terkena cakaran dari anak-anak kucing tersebut "Aku akan ajar korang dengan bagi satu tembakan yang menarik ni"

"KAMI TAK TAKUT!" Jawab Rizu dan Lily si anak kecil

Ugutan dari Adudu tadi, membuatkan mereka terus mengejar Adudu lagi. Mereka tidak gentar dengan ugutan itu kerana mereka tahu, Adudu mahu buat jahat terhadap superhero Pulau Rintis. Mereka tidak akan berdiam diri sahaja dan biarkan Adudu teruskan dengan rancangan jahat dia. Idoli mengejar Adudu lebih pantas daripada Rizu dan Lily si anak kecil. Diri dia berada di hadapan sekali. Semakin lama semakin dekat dia dengan Adudu. Lalu dia melompat dan menyerang kepala Adudu dari belakang. Dia mendarat di atas kepala Adudu

"EH! JANGAN CAKAR AKU!" Jerit Adudu

Idoli tidak berikan cakaran dia tetapi dia berikan gigitan dia dengan gigi taringnya. Adudu menjerit sekuat hati apabila kepala dia di gigit oleh Idoli. Kaki dia pula kali ini terkena dengan cakaran dari Rizu dan Lily si itik. Adudu menjerit sekuat hati dan meminta tolong dari robot ungunya iaitu Probe tetapi malangnya, Probe tidak begitu dengar kerana radio di dalam markas kotak itu, telah di pasang kuat oleh Probe sendiri. Adudu terpaksa melepaskan dirinya sendiri daripada ketiga-tiga anak kucing tersebut

* * *

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. Pelajar-pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, berpusu-pusu keluar dari kelas mereka untuk pergi berehat di kantin. Ada yang berehat di dalam kelas sahaja seperti Harraz. Ada yang menunggu pelajar lain keluar dari kelas kerana tidak mahu berburu-buru ataupun terperangkap di dalam kesesakan itu. Fang adalah orang yang pertama sekali sampai di kantin sekolah kerana dia mahukan donut lobak merahnya. Dia pergi ke kaunter kantin dengan secepat mungkin tetapi lengan dia sudah di pegang oleh seseorang. Fang menoleh ke tepi untuk melihat siapakah yang pegang lengan dia pada ketika itu

"Kau lagi.. kau nak apa?"

"Aku nak jemput kau ke tempat kami selalu berehat. Jangan risau, donut lobak merah sudah pun tersedia di situ" kata Adam dengan senyumannya. Fang rasa senyuman itu agak menjengkelkan. Dia rasa mual pula pada ketika itu

"Yea.. kami tahu donut lobak merah itu adalah makanan kegemaran kau" kata gadis berlesung pipit itu

"Aku rasa.. satu sekolah kot tahu yang aku suka makan donut lobak merah" bisik Fang "Tapi.. apa istimewa sangat tempat tu sampai ajak aku sekali?"

"Itu kau kena ikut kita orang" kata Adam "Mari kita pergi sebelum masa berehat tamat"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang tidak membantah. Dia ikut sahaja dua pelajar itu tanpa bertanya lagi

"Bagus.. tentu kau akan gembira nanti" kata Adam

Jauh dari situ, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia sudah pun berada di kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk membolehkan mereka duduk berehat sambil berborak. Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia hanya berjalan keluar dari kantin sekolah itu dengan dua belah tangannya bersilang. Boboiboy mengusik dahu Bella

"Bella.."

"Kenapa?"

Boboiboy tunjuk jarinya ke arah Fang. Lalu Bella menoleh. Dia terus bersilang tangan dan rasa geram dengan kumpulan itu kerana cuba hendak mengambil kawan mereka pula. Dia tidak begitu berpuas hati. Dia perlu lakukan sesuatu supaya Fang tidak terpengaruh dengan kumpulan itu

"Apa yang kita perlu lakukan?" tanya Yaya

"Musnahkan kumpulan tu?" Gopal memberikan cadangan

"Isk, tak baik maa.. musnahkan persahabatan mereka. Kita cuma perlu yakinkan Fang supaya tidak sertai mereka tapi ini baru permulaan sahajakan?"

"Betul tu Ying. Apa-apa pun, kita akan dapatkan maklumat dari Fang nanti. Lepas tu, kita akan beritahu Fang apa yang mereka mahukan sebenarnya" kata Bella "Aku nak musnahkan dia orang, boleh aje tapi aku bukanlah Bella yang dulu. Aku adalah Bella yang cuba menjadi Bella yang baik, bukan Bella yang suka buli orang"

"Hehehe.. kawan aku ni, cakap macam seseorang pulak"

"Siapa Faye?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ratu Lily... rindu pulak dekat Ratu Lily.. lebih-lebih lagi bila Lily bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily. Dua-dua rebutkan Boboiboy.. hehehe" Faye pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan dia "Aik, Lily tak muncul pula bila aku sebut nama dia"

"Hehehe.. dia sibuklah kot hari ni" kata Boboiboy dengan hati dia rasa lega dengan ketiadaan Lily

"Agaknya" Faye memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan kaunter kantin sekolah "Bella... budak-budak tu sebenarnya, niat dia orang baik ke jahat?"

"Niat dia orang.. hmm.. baik kot. Dia orang mana pernah kacau orang sebelum ini, hanya buat kerja sendiri tanpa sibuk dalam hal orang lain. Cuma itulah, bila kau dah jauh daripada kawan-kawan kau, kau akan mula lupakan mereka. Abang aku sendiri yang ceritakan kepada aku sebab ada salah seorang adik kepada kawan abang aku tu dekat dalam golongan tu" kata Bella sambil duduk di sebelah Faye "Well.. I hope Fang tak kan lupakan kita orang dekat sini. Kalau dia lupa, aku sekeh si kepala landak tu"

"Hehehee.. kepala landak. Jangan rambut dia tu tajam macam landak sudah, bolehlah kita ramai-ramai sekeh dia nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Aku pun nak sekeh dia juga kalau dia lupakan kami!"

"Isk kau ni Ying.. kita bagi nasihat ajelah, tak baik sekeh kepala orang. Lebih-lebih lagi kawan kita sendiri"

"Ala Yaya.. bagi nasihat pun, entah dia nak dengar ke tak si Fang tu" kata Gopal. Dia berdiri di tepi meja sambil mencekak pinggang "Kalau kita sekeh kepala dia tapi tak menjadi juga, kita beritahu abang dia. Biar dia rasakan hukuman daripada abang dia yang garang tu.. hehee"

"Hah! Memang terbaik sangat idea tu, Gopal" Boboiboy berikan high-five kepada Gopal "Jom kita makan. Aku dah lapar"

"Korang tak rasa risau ke?" tanya Yaya

"Risau tu risaulah juga tapi makan kenalah makan.. perut aku sudah berbunyi dekat kelas tadi" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih seorang diri di situ

"Samalah kita.. aku pun lapar" Gopal membuka penutup bekas makanan dia dan lalu dia mengambil bau terlebih dahulu sebelum menjamu selera. Hari ini, ibu dia telah sediakan nasi dan kari ayam "Jemput makan semua!"

* * *

Jauh dari kantin sekolah, Fang telah dibawa oleh dua orang pelajar tingkatan 2 ke sebuah bilik yang berada di tingkat 3. Bilik itu bersebelahan dengan makmal komputer. Memang agak jarang pelajar lain lalu lalang di situ. Fang tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua bawa dia ke bilik itu. Mereka pula, tidak bercerita kepada Fang. Mereka hanya membawa dia ke sini sahaja. Pintu bilik itu tertutup rapat dan tingkap-tingkap di bilik itu, di lindungi dengan langsir putih. Fang perhatikan Adam membuka pintu itu secara lembut

"Jemput masuk, Fang" kata gadis berlesung pipit itu

Fang rasa ragu-ragu hendak masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Dia tidak mahu benda yang menakutkan akan terjadi kepada diri dia seperti buli. Dia tidak mahu diri dia di buli lagi seperti tahun lepas

"Masuklah, kita orang ajak kau ke sini bukan untuk buli kau tapi untuk membawa kau masuk ke dalam kumpulan kami" kata Adam

Fang tidak berkata apa. Lalu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik yang dia rasa agak kagum sedikit. Bilik itu dihiasi dengan barang-barang antik dan terdapat pelbagai buku tebal tersusun rapi di atas rak-rak buku. Kerusi-kerusi sofa di situ kelihatan seperti sofa yang dia pernah lihat di istana Lynna. Meja rendah mereka di penuhi dengan makanan ringan seperti sandwich, cupcake, scone dan biskut-biskut chocolate. Donut lobak merah pun ada di atas meja itu. Semuanya tersusun cantik di atas meja itu. Cawan-cawan yang mereka gunakan, kelihatan agak mahal dan kelihatan mewah

"Selamat datang ke dunia kami" kata Adam

"Hai" kata seorang remaja lelaki berketurunan india. Di tangan dia terdapat sebuah buku yang Fang sendiri tidak pernah lihat "Saya Ravi" kata lelaki itu dengan penuh semangat

"Yang duduk dekat atas kerusi tu.. nama dia adalah Qaseh" Adam tunjuk seorang remaja perempuan yang agak kecil badannya. Muka dia kelihatan ayu dan manis "Yang dekat sebelah kau pula, nama dia adalah Lucy. Dia ni suka dengan kebersihan, seperti kau juga"

"Sayalah Lucy" Senyuman dia memang nampak lesung pipit dia di kedua belah pipinya. Lucy adalah gadis berketurunan cina "Nama kawan aku yang pakai tudung tu, nama dia adalah Mawar" Lucy tunding jarinya ke arah seorang gadis bertudung yang sedang duduk sopan di atas lantai sambil menikmati sandwich telurnya

"Dan paling akhir sekali.. nama dia adalah Panda" Fang tergelak sedikit. Adam tidak tersinggung kerana nama kawan dia memang Panda "Nama dia memang Panda.. dia tidak kisah kalau orang ejek nama dia"

"Ok.. jadi, mana Panda tu?" tanya Fang sambil melihat sekeliling bilik mewah itu

"Saya ada di sini" Panda muncul di sebalik rak buku "Sayalah Panda" Remaja itu agak tinggi daripada Fang. Dia mempunyai sebuah cermin mata bulat dan bingkai cermin mata itu agak tebal dan berwarna hitam "Saya rasa.. kawan awak yang kecil tu mesti kenal saya"

"Siapa? Rizu ke?" tanya Fang

"Hah! Si Rizu tu yang suka berceloteh.. saya adalah abang kepada kawan baik dia iaitu Roy. Nama kita orang memang pelik-pelik pun. Tak tahulah kenapa ibu bapa kita orang namakan anak dia orang Panda dan Roy. Makin lama makin pelik nama budak-budak zaman sekarang"

"Dia ni suka bercakap" bisik Adam kepada Fang

"Ohh.. jadi kau jemput aku ke sini sebab apa?"

"Sebab kau ada ciri-ciri seperti kami. Di bilik ini, ianya mempunyai buku-buku yang tidak ada di dalam perpuskataan sekolah. Semuanya telah dibelikan oleh ibu bapa kami dan kami dengan rela hatinya, letakkan buku itu di sini sebagai bahan rujukan. Kebanyakkan buku-buku di sini dari luar negara. Jadi kau dapat membaca sepuas hati di sini dan kami juga, amat pentingkan dengan kesopanan dan kebersihan di dalam bilik ini" Adam membawa Fang ke rak-rak buku di situ

Semua buku di situ kelihatan tebal dan mahal. Fang sendiri agak tergaman melihat buku-buku yang dia tidak pernah lihat sebelum ini. Buku-buku dekat perpuskataan istana Lynna pun, dia belum habis baca dan belum lagi menerokai di bahagian perpuskataan yang lain. Dia seperti ingin duduk di situ dan baca buku-buku yang ada di dalam bilik itu

"Ini semua akan menjadi milik kau, Fang sekiranya kau menyertai kami" kata Adam "Kami juga akan membantu kau untuk mencapai prestasi yang kau mahukan. Jangan risau tentang dua rakan kawan, Yaya dan Ying tu. Kau tumpukan sahaja dengan prestasi kau dan aku percaya, kau dapat pergi lebih jauh dari sini"

Di dalam hati Fang mengatakan, dia akan terbang ke angkasa lepas. Itu sudah cukup jauh daripada sekolah dia. Fang mahu tergelak di situ tetapi dia menahan mukanya dan teruskan berserius seperti abang dia. Mata dia terpandang seorang lelaki berkemeja biru. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di belakang sebuah meja kerja. Dia begitu sibuk membuat kerja beliau iaitu menulis sesuatu di dalam sebuah buku notanya

"Itu siapa?" tanya Fang

"Ohh.. itu adalah penasihat kita orang. Dia yang jaga kami semua dan jika kami ada masalah, kita akan berjumpa dengan dia dan ceritakan tentang semua masalah kita kepada dia. Dia cikgu pagi, cikgu biologi.. waktu tengahari macam ni, dia akan jaga kita orang. Dia adalah juga ajar kita orang kalau ada soalan yang kita orang tak berapa nak faham sangat" kata Lucy

"Jadi dia sebagai tukang jaga korang selama ini" Lucy hanya anggukkan kepala sahaja kepada Fang "Hanya korang berenam sahaja ke?"

"Takdelah.. ada yang lain cuma mereka sekolah pagi sahaja. Kami semua dari tingkatan 2" Adam menjemput Fang duduk di atas sofa bersebelahan dengan Ravi "Kami tiada niat jahat. Kami hanya ada niat baik sahaja dan ini semua untuk kebaikan kau sahaja"

"Boleh tak bagi aku fikir dulu"

"Boleh" jawab Adam "Kalau boleh gunakan bilik ni bila-bila masa sahaja" Dia duduk di sebelah Fang dan lalu berkata-kata lagi "Dulu kami cuba nak bawa masuk dua kawan kau tu, Harraz dan Bella tapi.. tengok dia orang macam tidak berminat dengan kami, jadi kami tidak menganggu mereka lagi"

"Jadi sekarang ni, korang nak ajak akulah ni. Kalau aku tak nak, kau pergi orang lain pula.. macam Yaya ke, Ying ke.. tak pun si Boboiboy tu ke"

"Taklah, kita orang tidak akan pilih mereka kerana mereka bukan macam kamu" kata Mawar sambil pelawakan donut lobak merah kepada Fang "Makanlah, ini semua untuk awak"

"Soo.. korang ni sombong dan berlagak macam akulah" Fang angguk kepalanya tanda faham

"Err... lain bukan yang tu" kata Ravi

"Jadi, kalau kau berminat untuk sertai kami.. datang sahaja ke sini dan kami akan bantu kau. Jangan malu-malu untuk bertanyakan soalan atau pinjam buku-buku di sini kerana kami tidak akan memarahi kau" Adam mengambil sebiji donut lobak merah dan lalu dia hulurkan kepada Fang "Jangan salah sangka pula yang kami hanya mahu pisahkan kau dari kawan-kawan kau pula. Itu kami tidak akan halang. Itu hak kau untuk berkawan. Kami di sini hanyalah untuk membantu kau sahaja dan juga menjadi kawan kau"

"Terima kasih" Fang terima donut itu tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Lalu dia gigit sedikit sambil mendengar keenam-enam remaja itu berbincangkan tentang buku yang mereka baca sebelum ini

* * *

Petang itu, waktu sekolah sudah pun tamat. Boboiboy tunggu kawan-kawan dia yang lain di luar pintu pagar sekolah. Orang yang dia paling tunggukan adalah Fang kerana semasa waktu rehat, Fang tidak munculkan diri. Dia ingin tahu kisah tentang sekumpulan pelajar elite itu tadi dan adakah Fang masih lagi berada dengan mereka atau dia sudah mula berubah pemikiran

"Kalau dia berubah ke arah kebaikan macam mana? Tak kan aku nak halang pulak.. dia orang tu rajin, pandai, sopan dan tidak ganggu orang" bisik Boboiboy seorang diri "Tapi itu semua keputusan Fang sendiri. Aku sebagai kawan dia, aku kenalah berikan sokongan tapi kalau benda yang tak elok, aku kena jauhkan diri Fang dari benda-benda begitu"

"Cakap seorang diri nampak" muncul Yaya di sebelah Boboiboy "Kau tunggu Fang ke?"

"Yelah.. aku nak tahu kisah dia dengan geng elite tu tapi kau pun nak tahu jugakan sebenarnya" Yaya terus tersengih kecil di situ "Hmm.. dah agak dah"

"Aku pun nak tahu juga.. tapi aku tak rasa mereka seperti yang dikatakan oleh Bella dan Harraz tadi. Orang boleh cakap apa sahaja tapi yang sebenarnya, lain daripada yang lain. Mulut orang, kita pun percaya sahaja tanpa usul periksa"

"Yelah Yaya.. aku pun tak nak fikirkan begitu" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit "Aku cuma risau kalau Fang jauhkan diri daripada kita bila dia dapat kawan baru"

"Tak mungkinlah.. Fang tetap menghargai kita semua sebagai sahabat dia"

"Yolah.. betul cakap Yaya tu! Hehee.. maaf sebab muncul secara tiba-tiba" Ying ada di situ bersama Bella dan Faye "Kalau Boboiboy tunggu si Fang tu, dia keluar lambat maa... tak tahulah dia tengah tunggu apa. Aku ada ajak dia sekali turun sama-sama tapi dia tolak"

"Aku pun ada ajak dia juga tapi jawapan yang sama. Entah-entah si Pang tu nak pergi jumpa kawan baru dia tu" kata Bella dengan nada yang menakutkan "Fang sudah dibawa masuk ke jalan yang gelap.. HAHAHAHA!"

"Kalau dia masuk ke dunia gelap.. kita sekeh dia berjemaah!" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba

"Wuuu... sekeh kepala landak secara ramai-ramai? LILY NAK JOIN SEKALI!" Kali ini Lily pula muncul secara mengejutkan "Bolehlah Lily toyoh kepala landak tu. Biar jadi landak penyek! Hehehee.."

"Aduh.. dia belum lagi masuk ke dunia gelaplah tapi aku rasa, geng-geng elite tu bukannya geng gelap pun" kata Boboiboy "Betul ke si Fang tak balik sekali dengan kita orang?"

"Betul maa... entah apa yang dia tengah tunggu tu"

"Takpelah Ying.. malam nanti aku hubungi dia. Jomlah balik.. nanti Tok Aba tunggu aku pula" Boboiboy bergerak bersama rakan-rakan dia. Lily berjalan di sebelah Boboiboy dengan matanya asyik melihat pipi tembam Boboiboy. Tangan dia terasa gatal pula untuk mencubit pipi Boboiboy

"Sudah sudahlah tu Lily.. jangan asyik nak pandang si Boboiboy tu. Cuba pandang di tempat lain, macam langit merah tu ke.. cantik aje rasanya" Bella mendongak ke langit. Pada ketika itu, matahari sudah mula terbenam. Awan-awan putih telah menghiasi sedikit di langit merah itu "Lagipun, Boboiboy tu tak kan kena mana pun kalau Lily tak pandang dia"

Lily mendongak ke atas. Dia terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy ada di langit merah itu. Lily terus tersenyum seorang diri dan hati dia mengatakan, langit itu begitu indah sekali dengan adanya wajah Boboiboy tersenyum comel

"Tapi.. DIA AKAN MEMBUAT SEBUAH PERSEMBAHAN YANG MENGASYIKKAN SEHINGGA ORANG RAMAI TIDAK JEMU MELIHATNYA!" Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia terus pusing kebelakang. Mereka sudah agak, Adudu ada di situ dengan ciptaan terbaru dia untuk kalahkan Boboiboy "HAHAHA... Bersiap sedialah wahai Boboiboy"

"Wuuuu.. bersiap sedia untuk melawan Adudu ke? Lepas kalah encik kepala kotak kalah, sorok dekat dalam markas, lepas tu beberapa minggu kemudian, baru muncul balik dengan senjata yang bakal menjadi arwah" kata Lily sambil gelengkan kepala

"Isk isk.. kasihan dengan bakal ciptaan Adudu tu" kata Gopal yang turut berikan simpati

"Tapi... apasal dengan kepala kau tu. Penuh dengan cakaran dan kesan gigitan.. kau kena serang dengan harimau ke?" Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia tergelak sedikit di situ "Kau pergi masuk kandang harimau ke tadi?"

"Entah-entah dia kena serang dengan Idoli si anak kucing tu.. hahahaaa.. dengan anak kucing pun boleh kalah" kata Gopal

"Haiyaa... macam mana boleh kalah dengan anak kucing? Sah sah si kepala kotak ni tak sekuat mana macam dulu" kata Ying pula

Adudu sudah mula berapi-api dengan kata-kata mereka tadi. Hati dia terus menjadi panas. Jari dia telah pun tekan butang mesin itu menyerang mereka semua

"WEI! KAU KUTUK AKU YEA! Takpe takpe... kali ni, aku akan menang dan kau akan kalah! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!" Tembakan laser telah di lancarkan oleh Adudu tetapi Boboiboy melindungi mereka semua dengan mengeluarkan tanah pelindung "HAHAHAA! KAU INGAT KAU DAPAT LINDUNGI DIRI KAU!"

Laser tersebut berjaya musnahkan tanah pelindung itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye tidak berjaya mengelakkan diri. Manakala Lily telah di tolak oleh Boboiboy untuk menyelamatkan Lily. Badan Lily terkena Bella dan mereka berdua tergolek jatuh. Kedua gadis itu terselamat daripada terkena pancaran cahaya laser itu

"BOBOIBOY!" Jerit Lily

Lily dan Bella tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada rakan-rakan mereka. Di hati mereka berdua hanya berharapkan tiada sesuatu yang dasyat akan terjadi kepada rakan-rakan mereka. Mata mereka perhatikan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye mula bergerak secara serentak. Pergerakan itu adalah pergerakan sebuah tarian. Lily rasa teruja pula melihat Boboiboy menari di situ

"Wei wei! Apasal dengan diri aku ni?" tanya Boboiboy yang tidak boleh hentikan tarian dia. Tangan dan kaki dia melakukan sebuah tarian yang dia sendiri tidak pernah lakukan sebelum ini "APA KAU SUDAH BUAT NI ADUDU?"

"Aku rasa macam... tarian Bollywood pulak" kata Gopal "Aku macam dengar lagu hindustan pulak"

"Ha ahlah, aku pun dengar juga" Yaya rasa malu dengan diri dia kerana dia sendiri tidak pernah menari selama ini "Macam mana nak hentikan badan kita daripada menari ni?"

"Hahaha.. korang tak kan dapat berhenti. Korang akan menari dan menari dan menari buat SELAMA-LAMANYA! HAHAHAA!"

"APA?!" Terkejut Boboiboy "Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni" Dia mula berpusing-pusing di atas jalan itu. Kepala dia terasa pening sedikit "BELLA! LILY! HUBUNGI FANG CEPAT!"

"Oh.. si Fang tu takde rupanya. Takpe takpe.. aku akan dapatkan dia lepas ni tapi.. aku perlu selesaikan mereka dua tu dulu" Adudu acukan pistol mesin dia ke arah Lily dan Bella. Dia sudah tersenyum bangga dengan kejayaan dia "Hehehe..." Sebelum dia dapat lepaskan tembakannya, dia terdengar ada seseorang memanggil nama dia

"ENCIK BOS! ENCIK BOS!"

"Cheh, si Probe rupanya.. potong line betul!" Hati Adudu terus membara "Kau nak apa, Probe?"

"Errr.. saya ada bawa radio ni. Tengah lagu hindustan ni... bolehlah kita bagi dia orang menari dalam macam-macam rentak.. hehehehe.. boleh buat duit kalau macam ni"

"Ok juga tu.. tapi aku kena selesaikan dua orang ni dulu" Adudu palingkan mukanya ke arah Bella dan Lily balik "AMBIK NI!"

"JANGAN!" Boboiboy terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze "Kalau aku tak dapat hentikan tarian aku ni tapi aku boleh gunakan tarian ini untuk kalahkan kau! GERAKAN TARIAN BERAPI!"

"ERK!" Adudu terkejut dengan gerakan tangan Boboiboy Blaze yang begitu pantas sekali dapat keluarkan kuasa apinya "LARI! LARI!" Dia terus larikan diri daripada serangan api tersebut

"Hehehee.. BOBOIBOY BLAZE SUDAH MENGAMUK!" Lily meloncat-loncat di situ sambil memberikan sokongan dia terhadap Boboiboy Blaze

"BOBOIBOY! CEPAT KALAHKAN SI ADUDU TU! AKU DAH PENAT MENARI NI" kata Gopal. Muka dia sudah berpeluh-peluh. Tangan dan kaki dia sudah lenguh. Dia seperti hendak pengsan di situ "Aku.. dah penat dah ni"

"Gopal, kuatkan diri" Ying lajukan gerak tarian dia "Tapi aku boleh bantu kau kot... GERAKAN LAJU!"

Gopal menjadi lebih penat dengan tarian dia yang lebih laju daripada biasa. Semakin lama semakin penat dan beberapa minit selepas itu, dia pengsan di atas jalan tetapi kaki dan tangan dia masih lagi bergerak-gerak. Ying rasa bersalah dan terus dia tersengih

"Aiyaa... maaf Gopal" kata Ying

Yaya sudah terbang pergi kerana malu. Dia hanya sambung menari di sebalik awan supaya orang lain tidak melihat dirinya menari seperti seorang ballerina. Faye tidak kisah kerana dia suka menari. Boboiboy Blaze masih lagi berlawan untuk kalahkan Adudu. Lily pergi menolong Boboiboy Blaze dengan cara menolak Probe dan rampas radio itu dari robot ungu. Probe bergolek-golek di situ dan terus masuk ke dalam longkang

"Hehehe.. bagus Lily" kata Bella

"BOBOIBOY! LILY PASANGKAN LAGU YANG LAGI RANCAK!" Lily terus tukar lagu hindustan itu kepada lagu yang lebih rancak. Ianya membuatkan Boboiboy Blaze menari dengan tarian yang lebih pantas "Weeee! MY BBB-CHAN MENARI!"

Boboiboy Blaze berselang-seli mengangkat kakinya seperti di dalam tarian river dance dan tap dance. Dia gunakan teknik tarian itu untuk berikan serangan yang seterusnya

"TENDANGAN API BERSELANG-SELI!" Kuasa api itu keluar dari kaki kirinya dan selepas itu dari kaki kanannya. Kuasa api itu keluar secara bertubi-tubi Adudu melompat-lompat untuk elakkan diri daripada terkena kuasa api itu "KAU NAK LAGI? RASAKAN SERANGAN INI PULA!"

Kali ini Boboiboy Blaze melompat ke udara. Dia memberikan teknik somersault di udara sambil keluarkan kuasa apinya. Kuasa api itu di dalam bentuk roda yang berputar-putar. Ianya datang secara laju ke arah Adudu. Dia menjadi semakin takut dan dia tahu, dia bakal kalah dalam beberapa minit lagi.

"Wuuuu.. dasyatnya Boboiboy Blaze. Kalau dia mengamuk, tiada siapa dapat kalahkan dia" Lily bertepuk tangan di situ. Tiba-tiba lagu bertukar menjadi lagu sedih "Eh.. siapa pulak yang tukarkan lagu sedih ni"

"Hehe.. mestilah aku" Probe sudah pun kembali dari longkang tadi. Badan besi dia berbau busuk sehingga membuatkan Bella terpaksa duduk jauh sedikit tetapi bagi Lily pula, lain pula ceritanya

"OHH! ROBOT BADUT NI YANG BUAT!" Lily angkat radio itu dan terus dia menghentam kepala Probe dengan radio tersebut "PROBE SENGAJA NAK SABOTAJ MY BBB-CHAN! RASAKAN SERANGAN AMUKAN LILY! AMBIK NI! AMBIK NI! AMBIK!"

"ADEH! ADEH! JANGAN KETUK SAYA!" Lily abaikan jeritan dari Probe. Dia ketuk kepala Probe secara bertubi-tubi sehingga menyebabkan kepala besi Probe, kemek teruk. Pecah mata sebelah Probe. Dia cepat-cepat lepaskan diri daripada Lily dan pergi menolong encik bosnya "ENCIK BOS!"

"Probe..." Badan Adudu penuh dengan kesan-kesan hitam akibat terkena serangan api Boboiboy Blaze tadi. Dia sudah baring terlentang di atas jalan raya. Mesin ciptaan dia sudah termusnah "Probe... jom.. selamatkan.. diri"

"Jangan risau encik bos!" Probe angkat encik bosnya dan terus terbang lari dari situ secepat mungkin

Boboiboy tukarkan dirinya kepada yang asal. Akhirnya diri dia dan kawan-kawan dia sudah berhenti menari selepas sahaja mesin ciptaan Adudu tadi musnah. Gopal berhenti bergerak-gerak tetapi masih lagi dalam keadaan pengsan. Ying terduduk di atas jalan raya kerana penat. Faye masih lagi bersemangat dan dia teringin untuk menari semula. Yaya sudah pun berhenti menari di atas awan. Lalu dia melihat apa yang terjadi di bahagian bawah. Mata dia terpandang dua orang sedang berlawan dari satu bumbung rumah ke bumbung rumah yang lain. Yaya rasa curiga. Dia terbang ke bawah untuk melihat siapakah dua orang itu

"Eh.. itu abang Kaizo dan.. LEPUS?"

Yaya dengan segeranya, dia terus menghubungi Boboiboy, Fang Gopal dan Ying. Hanya hologram Boboiboy dan Ying sahaja yang muncul. Gopal masih lagi pengsan. Fang tidak menjawab panggilan dari Yaya tadi

"BOBOIBOY! YING! Cepat datang ke sini. Abang Kaizo telah berlawan dengan Lepus. Kita perlu bantu dia dan panggil Fang sekali!"

"Ok!" kata mereka berdua

"Boboiboy.. kau dan Ying pergi tolong abang Kaizo. Biar aku, Bella dan Lily jaga Gopal dekat sini. Sementara itu, aku akan cuba menghubungi Fang"

"Terima kasih Faye.. kalau apa-apa terjadi, hubungi aku!" Boboiboy beredar dari situ bersama Ying. Dari jauh lagi, mereka boleh nampak dua orang lelaki sedang berlawan di atas bumbung rumah

"Kau rasa, si Fang tu pergi mana?"

"Hmm... mesti si budak Pang tu ada dengan budak-budak elite tu" kata Bella "Kau cepatlah hubungi dia sampai dapat. Kalau dia tak angkat, aku akan double triple sekeh kepala landak dia tu!"

"Lily pun akan buat sama macam Bella!" kata Lily dengan bangganya

Faye tersenyum kecil di situ. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus menghubungi jam kuasa sepupunya

* * *

Fang berada di dalam bilik mewah itu seorang diri. Dia sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan selesanya dan sambil itu, dia membaca buku yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Rasa agak tenang dengan tiadanya orang yang ingin menganggu dia. Jam kuasa dia dari tadi lagi sudah berbunyi tetapi Fang hanya abaikan sahaja. Dia malas hendak menjawabnya tapi bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang penting kerana panggilan itu tidak terhenti-henti. Lama kelamaan, Fang menjawab panggilan itu. Hologram Faye muncul di jam kuasanya

"FANG!"

"Kenapa Faye?"

"Kecemasan! Abang kau tengah berlawan dengan Lepus. Aku pasti abang kau perlukan kau sekarang ini"

"Ok ok.. aku datang sekarang juga" kata Fang. Dia tutup hologram itu

Fang rasa agak menyesal sedikit kerana tidak menjawab panggilan yang pertama tadi. Dia rasa takut pula kalau abang dia akan berikan latihan tempur kerana lambat berikan pertolongan tetapi dia fikir balik, abang dia memang selalunya tidak mahukan pertolongan

"Tapi... kak Lynna selalu aje tolong dia.. hehehee"

Fang mengambil beg sekolah dia dan tinggalkan buku yang dia baca tadi. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu tanpa melihat balik. Pemikiran dia hanya fikirkan tentang abang dia sahaja. Semasa dia hendak turun dari tingkat 3, dia ternampak Adam dan Ravi sedang berborak di tangga sekolah. Mereka berdua turut terserempak dengan Fang di tangga itu

"Nak balik dah?" tanya Adam

"Ha ah.. aku ada hal penting tapi.. aku rasa aku tidak boleh sertai korang" balas Fang "Maaf kalau aku menyusahkan korang"

"Tidak mengapa.. tapi bilik itu sentiasa terbuka untuk kau"

"Terima kasih" Fang bergegas turun dari situ tapi kenapa dia perlu berlari. Dia ada kuasa dan dia boleh gunakan kuasa dia "HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat dari situ dan terus menunggang helang bayang itu

Fang mengarah helang bayangnya terus ke arah abang dia. Mata dia berliar mencari di mana tempat pertarungan di antara abang dia dan Lepus. Lalu dia terpandang sesuatu. Sekumpulan robot itik ninja sedang berlawan dengan kawan-kawan dia. Robot-robot itu menghalang Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying untuk datang dekat ke arah Lepus dan Kaizo. Dia mahu pergi menolong tetapi dia ternampak pedang abang dia terpelanting ke udara dan jatuh ke atas jalan

"ABANG!" Fang marakan helang bayangnya ke arah abang dia

Kaizo ada di atas bumbung rumah orang. Di depan mata dia adalah sebilah pedang katana yang agak tajam. Lepus berdiri dengan megahnya di hadapan Kaizo. Fang pecutkan helang bayangnya supaya dia dapat menghalang serangan Lepus terhadap abangnya

"ABANG!" Fang menjerit lagi

"PANG! KAU JANGAN DATANG DEKAT!" Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanan dia untuk menyerang Lepus "Kau ingat, aku boleh kalah begitu sahaja tanpa pedang aku.. aku boleh lagi kalahkan kau... haha"

"Kau jangan nak berlagak, Kaizo!" Lepus menggenggam pedang dia seerat-eratnya "Lagenda macam mana pun kau, Kapten Kaizo akan tetap kalah juga dan aku yang akan menjadi orang yang berjaya kalahkan kau" Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan lalu berikan satu libas ke arah Kaizo. Dia keluarkan kuasa angin dari pedang katana itu

"DINDING TENAGA!"

Letupan kuat telah pun berlaku di situ. Asap-asap tebal telah mengaburi penglihatan Fang. Dia tidak nampak abang dia berada di mana sekarang ini kerana asap-asap tebal

"ABANG!" Fang memanggil abangnya tetapi tiada sahutan. Dia mengibas-gibas tangannya untuk lalu di sebalik asap-asap tebal itu "ABANG!" Lalu dia mula perasan sesuatu. Dia seperti nampak bayang-bayang seseorang sedang cuba menyerang sesuatu

Kaizo selamat di dalam letupan tadi walaupun diri dia sudah terjatuh dari bumbung rumah itu. Dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit setelah dia mendengar jeritan adiknya. Dia tidak begitu nampak kerana sekeliling dia penuh dengan asap-asap tebal

"PANG!" Kaizo mula bangunkan diri dia

"ABANG KAIZO! FANG!" Dia terdengar jeritan dari Boboiboy pula "ABANG KAIZO! FANG! MANA KORANG?"

Kaizo mula berjalan secara perlahan. Kaki kiri dia terasa sakit sedikit. Dia mengipas-gipas laluan dia supaya dia boleh mencari adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan adik dia. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi ke atas diri Lepus. Dia tidak mahu Lepus mengambil kesempatan di dalam situasi begini. Dia perlu mencari adiknya secepat mungkin dan juga pedang dia

"PANG!" Kaizo menjerit lagi "PANG! KAU DEKAT MANA?" Dia mula batuk sedikit

"DIA ADA DEKAT BELAKANG KAU!"

"JANGAN!"

Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat adiknya melindungi dirinya dengan menerima tusukan pedang dari Lepus. Fang terduduk di atas jalan dengan darah mengalir keluar dari kedua belah tapak tangan dan badan dia juga. Dia menggenggam pedang itu untuk menghalang dirinya terkena tikaman tersebut tetapi dia sudah terlambat

"PANGGGGGG!"

to be continued...

* * *

 **Hehee.. macam mana dengan chapter ni.. ok tak? kalau tak best, maaf T_T**

 **Levy-chan - Author suka bunga lavender dan bunga daisy :D hehee**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	107. Pertarungan Terakhir

**Haluuu.. apa khabar semua? author sihat sahaja di sini~**

 **Hopefully korang akan enjoy dengan chapter ini.. maaf kalau rasa tak best**

 **Thank you kerana sudi memberikan review dan juga selalu membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Pertarungan Terakhir**

 _"Abang! Pang nak peluk abang!_

 _"Abang, adik sayang abang!_

 _"UWAAA! Abang.. kaki Pang sakit.."_

 _"Abang, Pang nak susu!"_

 _"Abang.. mana ibu dan ayah? Adik nak balik rumah"_

 _"Abang.. jom kita main bola"_

 _"Abang.. adik lapar"_

 _"ABANGGGGG!"_

Kaizo terjaga dari mimpi dia. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi memori dia bersama adiknya semasa mereka kecil sehinggalah sekarang. Tangan dia merayap ke arah tangan adiknya dan lalu dia menggenggam tangan itu seeratnya. Kini dia berada di hospital sambil menunggu adiknya sedarkan diri. Dia masih ingat lagi kejadian hari itu. Sewaktu Fang selamatkan abang dia, diri dia terus rebah dan sempat di sahut oleh Kaizo sendiri. Kaizo tidak pergi mengejar Lepus yang sudah melarikan diri. Dia hanya peluk adiknya dan paling penting sekali, adalah membawa adiknya terus ke hospital. Kaizo juga tidak lupakan ketika dia melihat adiknya diusung masuk ke dalam bilik pembedahan. Dia juga diberitahu oleh doktor bahawa Fang kehilangan banyak darah dan adiknya perlukan darah yang sesuai. Kaizo adalah satu-satunya mempunyai darah yang sesuai untuk Fang. Maka, dia bersetuju untuk menderma darahnya kepada adik dia

"Kaizo, kau ok?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara lembut

Kaizo hanya mengangguk kepalanya kepada Lynna. Sudah dua hari dia tidak keluar dari bilik adiknya dan dua hari jugalah, adiknya tidak sedarkan diri lagi. Lynna ada membawa makanan untuk Kaizo tetapi makanan itu tidak diusik. Kaizo tidak pergi mencari Lepus kerana dia perlukan berehat setelah dia habis dermakan darahnya. Kepala dia pening sedikit pada ketika itu. Pada hari ini, dia sudah kelihatan bersemangat balik tetapi hati dia sedih melihat adiknya terlantar di katil hospital

"Kaizo.. kalau kau nak pergi, kau pergi ajelah. Aku akan jaga adik kau"

"Yea.. aku memang nak pergi tapi.. aku tak naklah sewaktu ketiadaan aku nanti, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat adik aku. Aku tak nak kehilangan dia"

"Tak, aku yakin kau tidak akan kehilangan dia. Aku pasti dia akan bangun selepas kau pulang nanti"

"Terima kasih" Kaizo bangun dari kerusinya "Kau jaga dia dengan baik dan kalau dia bangun, jangan bagi dia cari aku. Suruh dia berehat"

"Kalau dia degil juga?" tanya Lynna

"Kau bagilah dia ubat tidur ke.. apa-apa yang boleh buat dia tenang" Lynna terus bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan tajam dia ke arah Kaizo "Kau sendiri tak nak tengok dia degil dan mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Yelah Kaizo"

"Tapi aku percaya, dia akan tenang dan sabar menunggu kepulangan aku" Kaizo mengusap-gusap rambut adiknya "Jangan risau, Pang. Abang akan kalahkan si Lepus tu. Kau tunggu sahaja. Abang akan datang balik dan bawakan berita gembira"

"Kaizo.. kau hati-hati tau"

"Yea.. aku akan berhati-hati dengan si Lepus tu" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya sebelum dia melangkah pergi "Tunggu abang pulang" bisik Kaizo

Pintu bilik itu tiba-tiba di ketuk oleh seseorang. Lynna pergi membuka pintu itu. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia ada di hadapan bilik Fang. Mereka semua datang untuk melawat Fang. Satu per satu daripada mereka masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Kaizo terpandang sebuah kotak putih yang dibawa oleh Lily. Selepas itu, Rizu dan Idoli pula membawa masuk plushie-plushie di dalam pelukan mereka. Kaizo mula berkerut-kerut dahi

"Kenapa kamu berdua bawa anak patung pulak ni?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada yang tegas

"Sebab Pizu nak anak patung ni semua temankan abang Fang. Kasihan abang Fang takde teman nanti. Abang Paizo pun mesti nak pergi tangkap orang jahat tu dan abang Fang terpaksa tinggal dekat sini sorang-orang. Jadi Pizu dan Idoli bawalah semua anak patung ni. Anak patung landak pun ada juga" kata Rizu. Mata Rizu pada ketika itu, kelihatan sedih kerana abang kesayangan dia masih belum sedarkan diri lagi

"Hmm... tapi jangan letak banyak-banyak. Satu dua pun sudah cukup" kata Kaizo

"Baik abang Paizo!" balas Rizu

"Katak Pili boleh join sekali ke?" tanya Idoli

"Katak Pili? Kau ada bawa masuk seekor katak ke? atau maksud Idoli si katak Pili tu adalah si pelik tu"

"Bukan kakak Lily tapi anak patung katak yang kakak Lily buat. Nama anak patung tu ialah katak Pili"

"Hmmm... anak patung tu boleh join sekali" kata Kaizo "Dan si pelik ni.." Mata dia terus melirik ke arah Lily yang sudah terduduk di atas kerusi sofa bilik itu. Suara dia berubah menjadi garang "Kenapa kau bawa donut lobak merah? Kau tahukan si Pang masih belum sedarkan diri lagi. Kau nak sumbat dekat dalam mulut dia ke?"

"Err... Donut ni memang untuk landak pun tapi ok juga idea abang Kaizo tu. Sumbat dalam mulut dia banyak-banyak, mesti dia akan terus bangun! Tapi.. uwaaa! Kalau landak belum sedarkan diri lagi, terpaksalah Lily makan donut ni khas untuk dia. Adakah salah apa yang Lily hendak lakukan nanti?" Kaizo terus memicit dahinya kerana pening dengan sikap Lily "Abang Kaizo nak donut ke?"

"Kau makan ajelah" balas Kaizo kepada Lily

"Aku nak satu boleh?" tanya Gopal

"Tak boleh! Sebab Lily sudah berjanji dengan donut ini, bahawa Lily akan makan donut-donut ini semua bagi pihak landak! Jangan risau landak, Lily akan habiskan semua 12 dozen donut lobak merah ni"

Terkejut kawan-kawan dia selepas mendengar 12 dozen donut lobak merah. Mereka semua pandang ke arah Lily yang sudah membuka kotak donut itu. Lily perasan diri dia sedang di lihat oleh kawan-kawannya. Lalu dia tersengih sambil mengambil salah satu donut lobak merah

"Hehehee.. jalan risau, lagi 11 dozen ada dekat rumah landak" kata Lily sambil tersengih lagi

"Apa-apa ajelah kau" Kaizo terus menjejak langkahnya keluar dari bilik itu "Lynna, kau jaga mereka semua. Terutama sekali adik aku"

"Kau pun, jaga diri kau" Kaizo berikan senyuman dia kepada Lynna "Janji dengan aku dan adik kau, yang kau akan kembali"

"Yea, aku janji.. jangan nak risau sangat"

"Abang Kaizo nak kami pergi sekali ke?" tanya Boboiboy "Kita orang boleh tolong abang Kaizo untuk kalahkan Lepus tu"

"Ha ah, kita orang tak naklah tengok abang Kaizo lawan dengan si Lepus tu seorang diri. Bagilah kami bantu sekali" pujuk Yaya "Kami semua kawan Fang. Kami semua ingin melihat Lepus kalah dan di bawa masuk ke dalam penjara TAPOPS"

"Maaf.. kamu semua tidak boleh ikut" Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia terus keluar dari bilik itu "Maaf semua" bisik Kaizo

"Kenapa abang Kaizo tak nak bagi kita orang ikut sekali?"

"Entahlah Ying. Kalau kita senyap-senyap pergi.. dia marah ke tak nanti?" Boboiboy berdiri di sebelah katil Fang "Mungkin abang Kaizo akan marah atau abang Kaizo syukur dengan kehadiran kita"

"Abang Boboiboy nak pergi tolong abang Paizo juga ke?" tanya Rizu sambil susun semua plushie di hujung kaki. Salah satu plushie landak, dia letak di bawah tangan Fang "Hehehe... abang Fang nampak comel dengan plushie-plushie ni!"

"Tapi bila abang Fang nak bangun. Idoli rindukan abang Fang"

"Pizu pun rindukan abang Fang juga" Wajah ceria Rizu tadi berubah menjadi sedih. Air matanya mengalir keluar sedikit. Dia terus mengesat air mata tersebut "Abang Fang bangunlah, Pizu rasa tak best bila abang Fang takde"

"Rizu bercakaplah dengan dia. Mungkin dia boleh dengar suara dan mungkin dia akan bangun"

"Yolah, betul cakap kak Lynna tu. Rizu kan suka berceloteh. Rizu ceritalah macam-macam dekat abang kamu tu" Ying mengusap kepala Rizu "Kamu jangan sedih sangat maa.. lagi Rizu sedih, lagi itulah Fang tak sedarkan diri lagi"

"Ok kakak Ying.. Pizu akan menjadi lebih semangat tapi mesti abang Fang nak dengar suara abang Paizo. Dia nak abang dia bukan adik angkat dia"

"Rizu jangan kata begitu. Abang Fang mesti tahu yang abang Kaizo terpaksa pergi untuk kalahkan musuh kita. Jadi dia mesti tunggu Rizu untuk datang nak temankan dia buat sementara. Abang Fang sayang Rizu macam abang dia juga" Yaya angkat tangan kecil Rizu. Lalu dia letak di atas tangan Fang "Rizu sudah menjadi sebahagian adik beradik mereka"

"Terima kasih kakak Yaya" Rizu tersenyum kecil sambil melihat muka Fang. Tangan dia menggenggam sedikit tangan Fang "Abang Fang, Pizu ada dekat sini. Pizu akan jaga abang Fang"

"Idoli pun nak jaga abang Fang. Boleh ke kita duduk dekat sini?" tanya Idoli kepada Lynna

"Idoli dan Rizu kena balik rumah bila dah malam tapi kamu berdua jangan risau, akak ada dekat sini untuk temankan Fang. Nanti akak suruh Faye bawa kamu berdua pulang ke rumah"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" kata Rizu "Pizu berharap, abang Paizo akan kembali dengan secepat mungkin dan pada masa yang sama, abang Fang akan bangun dan dia orang berdua dapat bersatu semula menjadi adik beradik yang hebat! Hehehee"

"Kita semua berharap begitu juga, Rizu" bisik Boboiboy

* * *

Sebuah kapal angkasa besar sedang berlegar-legar di ruang angkasa. Kapal itu adalah sebuah stesen milik seorang alien durjana dan juga musuh kepada Kapten Kaizo. Dia adalah Lepus. Dia tidak sabar dengan kehadiran Kaizo di dalam kapal angkasanya nanti. Dia mempunyai satu rancangan khas untuk Kaizo dan juga penduduk-penduduk di Pulau Rintis. Dia sudah bersiap dengan askar-askar itiknya. Dia mahu hancurkan segala-galanya yang ada di Pulau Rintis, termasuklah merampas jam-jam kuasa dari para adiwira iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

Lepus melihat skrin yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah kapal angkasa sedang menuju ke arah kapalnya. Dia tahu bahawa itu adalah kapal angkasa milik Kaizo. Dia tidak akan menyerang kapal angkasa tersebut. Dia biarkan kapal itu datang dan dia hanya perlu tunggu sahaja

Di dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo, Lahap rasa tidak begitu sedap hati melihat kaptennya pergi seorang diri untuk kalahkan musuh mereka. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat kapten dia sedang duduk bersilang kaki. Muka Kaizo pada ketika itu, kelihatan marah sehingga membuatkan Lahap tidak berani menegur kaptennya

"Lahap, kau duduk sahaja di sini nanti"

"Tapi kapten.. tak kan saya nak biarkan kapten seorang diri dekat dalam kapal angkasa Lepus tu"

"Hmm.. baiklah tapi kau kena cari ahli-ahli TAPOPS yang dia sudah culik itu. Lepaskan mereka dan bawa mereka pulang ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Habis tu.. kapten pula?" Lahap pusing kebelakang untuk melihat kaptennya

"Jangan risau tentang aku. Yang penting adalah ahli TAPOPS. Aku mahu mereka pulang dengan selamat"

"Baiklah kapten" Lahap pusing ke depan balik untuk memandu kapal angkasa itu. Dia tahu bahawa kommander Kokoci tidak akan biarkan Kapten Kaizo keseorangan. Kapten dia akan dapat bantuan nanti

Semakin lama semakin dekat kapal angkasa mereka dengan stesen Lepus. Sebuah pintu besar yang boleh muatkan sebuah kapal angkasa, telah di buka di tepi dinding stesen itu, Lahap tidak teragak-agak memandu masuk ke dalam pintu itu tersebut. Kaizo sudah pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Lahap, ikut dengan rancangan kita. Kau pergi selamatkan ahli pasukan TAPOPS dan aku pergi cari si Lepus tu"

"Kapten.."

"Kau nak apa lagi?" tanya Kaizo

"Hati-hati.. dan jangan berdendam sangat kerana mengikut cerita kapten, si Pang tu hanya mahu melindungi diri kapten sahaja"

"Yea... aku tahu" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Tapi aku tidak ampunkan dia apa yang dia sudah buat terhadap kita semua selama ini. Aku tidak akan biarkan dia berjaya kali ini. Walaupun aku tidak dapat hapuskan dia pada kali pertama, tapi kali ini, aku yakin.. aku dapat hapuskan dia"

"Atau humbankan dia ke dalam penjara TAPOPS"

"Yea.. mungkin itu juga" Kaizo terus ke pintu bilik kawalan. Pintu itu di buka secara automatik "Ingat, jangan tunggu aku"

"Baik kapten" Lahap tahu apa yang dia lakukan akan buatkan kapten dia marah tetapi dia mahu seseorang yang boleh menolong kaptennya. Hanya seseorang sahaja yang terlintas di dalam pemikirannya iaitu Lynna "Kalau aku hubungi Lynna, mungkin aku sempat ke bumi dan mengambil Lynna untuk pergi membantu kapten. Aku harap, apa yang aku buat ini adalah betul"

Lahap mendaratkan kapal angkasa kaptennya di sebuah ruang yang lapang. Tempat itu adalah tempat khas untuk menyimpan kapal angkasa yang lain atau tempat mendarat bagi mana-mana kapal angkasa yang masuk ke dalam stesen kapal angkasa itu. Dia melihat di skrin besar untuk perhatikan suasana tempat itu. Hanya ada kapal angkasa tersusun di atas tempatnya tersendiri. Tiada orang yang lalu lalang atau menghalakan senjata mereka ke arah kapal angkasa Kaizo

"Semuanya selamat, kapten"

"Bagus.." Kaizo keluar dari bilik itu secara senyap. Bibir dia tertutup rapi. Diri dia sudah bersedia menghadapi apa jua yang bakal akan berlaku nanti "Mari kita pergi"

Dengan lantasnya, Lahap bangun dari kerusi itu untuk pergi ikut kaptennya. Dia tidak sempat untuk menghubungi Lynna. Dia berfikir, semasa dia sudah menghantar ahli-ahli pasukan TAPOPS ke stesen mereka, dia akan terus ke bumi untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari Lynna. Itu yang di fikirkan oleh Lahap. Dia dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam sebuah lif untuk turun ke bawah. Mereka tidak berkata apa di dalam lif itu. Hanya debaran di jantung Lahap sahaja sehingga Kaizo dapat mendengar degupan jantung itu

"Kau kenapa? Takut ke?"

"Mana adalah kapten" Lahap tersengih

"Habis tu? Kenapa aku boleh dengar debaran jantung kau tu"

"Errr... sebab saya.. saya.. hehee.." Lahap tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa. Jadi dia berikan senyuman dia yang nampakkan gigi kuningnya

"Apa-apa ajelah kau ni.. entah-entah, virus Lily sudah menular di dalam badan kau tu" Lahap terus tersengih lagi. Pintu Lif itu terbuka setelah mereka sampai di bahagian bawah "Kita berpisah dari sini. Kau cari mereka dan aku akan cari si Lepus tu"

"Baik kapten"

Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Lalu dia belok ke arah kirinya dan ternampak sebuah pintu besar yang sudah terbuka luas. Lahap perhatikan kaptennya sudah menuju ke arah pintu itu. Lalu dia ikut di belakang kaptennya. Mata dia perhatikan sekeliling tempat lapang itu supaya tiada apa yang cuba hendak menyerang mereka berdua. Semuanya sunyi dan ini membuatkan Kaizo dan Lahap rasa curiga

"Dia orang sorokkan diri ke, kapten?"

"Syhh..." Kaizo mengintai di luar bilik itu. Mata dia perhatikan apa yang ada di luar bilik itu. Kosong, itu yang dia nampak "Hmm.. adakah dia ingin memudahkan diri aku untuk mencari dia?"

"Mungkin juga, kapten tapi.. jangan terperdaya dengan perangkap dia"

"Yea.." balas Kaizo "Lahap, kau ikut kiri dan aku terus ke depan. Cari mereka sampai dapat" Dia melangkah keluar dari bilik tersebut. Lahap sudah pun mengambil laluan ke kiri

Mereka berpisah di situ. Kaizo tidak mahu berasa selesa dengan keadaan kapal angkasa Lepus yang agak sunyi itu. Dia tidak mahu termasuk ke dalam perangkap Lepus. Dia juga tahu Lepus sedang perhatikan dia dari sebuah bilik. Mungkin bilik itu adalah bilik kawalan, fikir Kaizo. Dia tidak teragak-agak lagi, dan terus mencari bilik kawalan. Kaizo berhenti apabila terdapat dua jalan untuk dia lalui. Satu ke arah kanan dan satu lagi ke arah kiri. Dia lihat di sebelah kiri dia, terdapat pintu-pintu besi tertutup rapat di situ dan di sebelah kanan dia pula, hanya dinding besi sahaja. Kaizo ikut kata hatinya, dia memilih laluan koridor kiri yang penuh dengan pintu-pintu besi. Dia membuka pintu yang pertama itu. Tiada apa di dalamnya, hanya sebuah katil kosong dan almari baju. Dia tutup pintu itu balik. Dia terus ke depan dan berhenti di pintu yang seterusnya. Dia menarik nafas dan terus membuka pintu itu

"Kaizo.." Mata Kaizo terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di depan matanya

"Ibu? Ayah? Apa semua ni.. bukan ke ibu dan ayah sudah lama tiada" Kaizo tidak percaya ibu dan ayahnya ada di situ. Adakah semua ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja? fikir Kaizo

"Takdelah.. mana kamu dapat cerita tu.." kata ibunya "Ibu dan ayah terselamat semasa serangan askar-askar Ratu Lily"

"Ini bukan ibu dan ayah aku.. kerana aku sendiri nampak mereka mati di depan mata aku!" Kedua ibu bapa Kaizo terus hilangkan diri mereka bagaikan asap. Kaizo pandang ke atas dan lalu menjerit "KAU CUBA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN AKU?"

"Hahaha... nampak sangat aku tidak berjaya mempermainkan kau tapi takpe.. ada lagi permainan yang kawan-kawan adik kau akan hadapi nanti" Suara Lepus timbul di dalam bilik itu

"Apa maksud kau?" Kaizo pandang ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Tiada siapa di situ, hanya dia seorang sahaja "Aku akan hentikan permainan kau"

"Boleh ke? Kalau kau nak cuba.. marilah cari aku dan hentikan semua ini. Oh yea.. permainan yang aku maksudkan itu adalah permainan yang akan bakal tiba di Pulau Rintis nanti"

Kaizo terkejut. Dia berlari ke arah tingkap bilik itu. Kapal angkasa Lepus sudah semakin hampir dengan bumi. Kaizo tidak boleh melengahkan masa lagi. Dia perlu hentikan perbuatan Lepus sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia berlari keluar dari tersebut. Dia tidak lagi memeriksa kesemua pintu di situ kerana dia sudah tiada masa. Pemikiran dia hanya fikirkan tentang keselamatan adiknya di bumi. Dia tidak askar-askar Lepus tiba di bumi dan lebih teruk lagi, tangkap adik dia yang masih tidak sedarkan diri. Dia tidak akan benarkan perkara itu berlaku

 _"Abang, hapuskan dia sebelum dia sampai ke bumi"_

"Tak Pang. Abang tak kan benarkan dia sampai ke bumi dan serang tempat tinggal kita" Kaizo boleh dengar kata-kata adiknya di dalam hati dia. Suara adiknya itu memberikan dia semangat untuk berjuang "Abang akan kembali ke sisi kau Pang. Abang tidak akan tinggalkan kau seorang diri di bumi" bisik Kaizo

Dia terus berlari di koridor itu seorang diri. Dia tidak akan berputus asa. Ini semua demi adiknya yang tersayang

* * *

 _"Abang! Abang nak lolipop tak?"_

 _"Hmm... abang tak nak. Nanti gigi abang rosak kalau abang makan gula-gula"_

 _Fang duduk di atas riba abangnya sambil melihat gula-gula lolipop itu. Pada ketika itu, dia dan abangnya masih kecil. Abang dia nampak muda dan Fang pula, masih kanak-kanak lagi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pokok sambil berkelah dengan ibu bapa mereka_

 _"Abang.. adik comel tak?"_

 _"Adik abang mestilah sentiasa comel"_

 _"Abang.. adik ni nakal tak?" tanya Fang lagi_

 _"Hehehe.. banyak betul pertanyaan kau"_

 _"Pang nak tahu aje"_

 _"Betul ke adik nak tahu?" Fang angguk kepalanya "Adik memang nakal pun, sama macam abang!"_

 _"Abang nakal, Pang pun nakal" Fang terus berdiri apabila dia nampak kedua ibu bapanya sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Dia gembira melihat mereka berdua ada di situ "IBU DAN AYAH DAH SAMPAI! YEAHH!"_

 _"Fang, bangun Fang"_

 _"Hah? Kenapa ibu suruh adik bangun?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia kerana rasa pelik dengan ibunya "Adik bukannya tidur pun"_

 _"Fang kena bangun.. Fang kena pergi tolong abang"_

 _"Apa yang ayah katakan ni?" Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya tetapi abang dia tiada di situ "Abang? Mana abang? Ibu ayah, mana abang?"_

 _Keiko melutut di depan anaknya. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat ibunya. Tangan Keiko mengusap pipi anaknya. Muka dia kelihatan sedih dan Fang tidak tahu kenapa ibunya nampak sedih_

 _"Ibu, kenapa ibu sedih?"_

 _"Ibu cuma nak Fang bangun sahaja"_

 _"Bangun?"_

 _"Yea Fang. Fang kena bangun dari sini" kata ayahnya pula. Kai duduk di sebelah isterinya "Fang perlu sedarkan diri dan pergi tolong abang kamu"_

 _"Kenapa dengan abang?"_

 _"Abang kamu sekarang ini sedang dalam bahaya. Fang kena bangun"_

 _"Abang dalam bahaya?" Fang pusing kebelakang "Kalau macam tu, Pang kena cari abang.. ABANG!" Dia perhatikan sekeliling dia untuk mencari abangnya. Lalu dia terkejut kerana kedua ibu bapanya juga turut hilang dari situ "Ibu ayah? IBU! AYAH! ABANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!"_

 _"Abang Fang!" Satu suara kecil memanggil namanya. Fang mencari-cari dimanakah suara itu datang "Abang Fang" Tangan Fang di sentuh oleh seseorang. Dia meliha ke arah kirinya_

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya Fang_

 _"Ini Pizu.. abang Fang tak kenal ke?"_

 _"Pizu?" Budak lelaki itu peluk Fang sepuas hati "Kenapa kau peluk aku?"_

 _"Abang Fang tak ingatlah tu tapi takpe.. Pizu akan ingatkan abang Fang balik! Pizu ni adik kesayangan abang Fang!"_

 _"Adik? Aku ada seorang adik ke?" bisik Fang sambil memicit kepala dia "Ibu dan ayah ada tiga orang anak ke?"_

 _"Bukanlah abang Fang.. Pizu ni adik angkat sahaja.. hehee.. tapi nama Pizu ialah Rizu.. dan Pizu selalu panggil abang Kaizo, abang Paizo.. cuma abang Fang aje Pizu tak panggil abang Pang sebab nama Pang tu hanya untuk abang Paizo sahaja. Abang Paizo sayangkan abang Fang. Pizu pun sayangkan abang Fang juga"_

 _Tangan Fang mula membalas balik pelukan Rizu tadi. Air matanya mengalir keluar sedikit. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis di situ. Dia seperti dapat rasakan diri dia dan budak kecil itu mempunyai hubungan yang rapat. Walapun Rizu bukanlah adik kandung dia, Fang rasa bahagia kerana dapat membalas pelukan Rizu tadi. Fang pejamkan matanya untuk abadikan detik-detik itu_

 _"Pang" Fang membuka matanya. Pelukan tadi bukan lagi sebuah pelukan dari sekecil tadi tetapi dari seseorang yang dia sangat rindui "Pang.."_

 _"ABANG!" Fang mengeratkan lagi pelukannya "Abang pergi mana? Kenapa abang hilangkan diri tadi?" Mereka lepaskan pelukan itu untuk melihat satu sama lain_

 _"Mana ada abang hilangkan diri. Abangkan sentiasa ada bersama adik" Kaizo letak tapak tangannya di jantung adiknya "Dimana-mana pun abang berada, abang akan sentiasa di ada hati abang dan juga di hati adik" Lalu Fang letak tapak tangannya di jantung abangnya. Dia ikut apa yang abang dia buat tadi_

 _"Hehehe.. adik boleh rasa degupan jantung abang"_

 _"Betul tu adik tapi lebih indah lagi kalau adik bangun"_

 _"Bangun? Kenapa semua orang suruh adik bangun ni.. bukan ke adik sudah bangun" Fang berundur sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mula jauhkan dirinya daripada abang dia "Abang.. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa ibu dan ayah cakap abang dalam bahaya?"_

 _Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menyambut tangan adiknya tetapi apa yang berlaku seterusnya, Kaizo hilang dari situ bagaikan asap. Dia pusingkan badannya untuk mencari abangnya. Lalu dia pusing balik. Hanya tinggal dia seorang sahaja di dalam sebuah taman_

 _"ABANGGG!"_

* * *

Badan Fang bergerak-gerak di atas katil hospital. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut. Mata dia masih lagi pejam. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tiada satu patah perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Abang Fang?" Rizu orang pertama yang nampak perubahan Fang. Dia menggenggam tangan Fang seeratnya "Abang Fang! Abang Fang ok ke?"

Fang tidak membuka matanya lagi. Badan dia hanya bergerak-gerak sahaja. Wajah dia berubah menjadi pucat sedikit dan air peluh dari dahinya keluar sedikit. Fang mula meronta-ronta di atas

"Kak Lynna, kenapa dengan Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Akak pun tak tahu kenapa. Kamu pergi panggil doktor cepat" kata Lynna. Dia mengusap rambut Fang untuk tenangkan diri Fang "Fang, akak ada dekat sini"

"Kami pun ada dekat sini juga. Ying, Gopal, Bella, Faye, Idoli, Harraz, Rizu dan si pelik tu" kata Yaya dengan nada yang lembut

"Ha ah ha ah, si pelik pun ada dekat sini. Landak bangunlah.. kalau tidak, Lily akan habiskan donut lobak merah ni" Lily terus gigit donut itu dan dia kunyah sedikit demi sedikit "Betul ke landak tak nak bangun? Tak nak bangun sudah, Lily habiskan donut ni nanti"

"Dey, bagilah aku donut yang terakhir tu. Kau dah makan banyak"

"Tak boleh" balas Lily dengan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan

"Haiyaa.. makan aje kau tau. Kalau lapar pun, pergilah ke kantin. Aku boleh temankan kau maaa"

"Hehehe.. sebenarnya Ying, aku takde duit" Gopal tersengih di situ

"Isk korang ni.. boleh lagi buat lawak dekat sini. Si Fang tu macam terkena mimpi buruk aje" Bella mula risau dengan Fang yang beronta-ronta di atas katil

Mulut Fang terbuka sedikit dan satu suara kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Mata dia masih lagi belum dibuka

"A.. a... abang" kata Fang. Suara dia pada ketika itu agak lemah

"Fang.. kenapa dengan abang kamu?" tanya Lynna

"Abang... abang..."

Lynna dapat rasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia kena pergi menolong Kaizo. Dia tidak boleh berdiam diri sahaja dan melihat Fang memanggil-manggil abangnya. Lalu Lynna membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke stesen Lepus. Dia tidak kisah kalau Kaizo memarahi diri dia. Apa yang penting, adalah Kaizo dan Fang dapat kembali bersama seperti dulu. Dia tidak mahu salah satu daripada mereka bersedihan. Dia perlu bertindak segera. Lynna pergi ke pintu bilik

"Kak Lynna nak pergi mana?" tanya Yaya

"Maaf semua.. akak kena pergi tolong Kaizo" kata Lynna "Tolong jagakan Fang sementara akak dan abang Kaizo tiada"

"Kak Lynna, hati-hati tau"

"Baik Faye.."

Lynna terus keluar dari bilik itu. Dia mula menangis. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Adakah ada sesuatu yang akan berlaku nanti? Dia buang perasaan itu yang berlegar-legar di hatinya. Dia harus kuatkan diri dan mentalnya, agar dia tidak terlalu emosi

"Aku datang Kaizo.. aku mahu melihat kembali senyuman dari kau dan adik kau" bisik Lynna

* * *

Kaizo masih lagi mencari bilik kawalan stesen itu. Dia tidak tahu samada dia sudah sesat atau dia semakin dekat dengan bilik itu. Kadang-kadang suara Lepus timbul di dalam peti suara yang ada di dalam stesen tersebut. Gelakan Lepus membuatkan hati Kaizo membara. Dia tidak dapat lupakan saat-saat adiknya cuba melindungi dirinya daripada terkena tikaman Lepus. Dia menggenggamkan tangannya dan terus menumbuk dinding stesen itu

"Dimana si tak guna tu" bisik Kaizo "Aku akan cari kau sampai dapat"

"Kapten!" Timbul hologram Lahap di jam kuasanya

"Kenapa?"

"Saya sudah selamatkan mangsa-mangsa culik. Kami dalam perjalanan ke kapal angkasa sekarang ini"

"Bagus" balas Kaizo "Bawa mereka pulang ke stesen TAPOPS. Jangan tunggu aku"

"Baik kapten" Lahap mulai perasan dengan wajah dan nada suara kaptennya yang agak marah pada ketika itu. Lalu dia bertanya "Kapten ok ke?"

"Hmm.. aku ok sahaja di sini"

"Kapten masih mencari lagi si Lepus tu?"

"Yea.. sudah, jangan nak banyak tanya lagi. Pergi cepat sebelum dia lepaskan askar itik dia tu"

"Baik kapten"

Hologram Lahap hilang dari jam kuasa Kaizo. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo melihat luar tingkap stesen tersebut. Planet bumi sudah semakin hampir. Dia boleh nampak stesen kapal angkasa itu sedang menuju ke arah Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak berfikir apa, dia teruskan pencariannya. Dia melalui sebuah laluan untuk pergi ke sebuah jambatan. Di bawah jambatan itu terdapat ruang-ruang kosong untuk orang lalu lalang. Dia terus naik ke atas jambatan itu dan terus ke depan. Di hujung jambatan tersebut, terdapat sebuah lif untuk naik ke atas. Hati Kaizo mengatakan bahawa bilik kawalan stesen kapal angkasa itu berada di atas. Dia berlari terus ke lif stesen itu

"Kau sudah semakin hampir, Kaizo.. HAHAHAAA!" Gelakan Lepus bergema di dalam stesen kapal angkasa itu

Kaizo hanya abaikan sahaja. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam lif berbentuk bulat itu. Lif itu terus bergerak ke atas. Mata Kaizo hanya tumpukan pintu lif itu sahaja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bakal berlaku setelah pintu itu terbuka. Dia perlu bersiap sedia sahaja. Lif itu sudah berhenti. Pintu lif terbuka luas. Kaki Kaizo melangkah keluar dari lif itu. Dia kini sudah pun berada di bilik kawalan yang dia cari-carikan sebentar tadi. Lepus tidak kelihatan di situ. Di depan matanya ada sebuah tingkap yang luas. Dia boleh nampak planet bumi di luar tingkap itu. Dia terbayangkan wajah adiknya yang masih terlantar di hospital. Wajah Fang begitu tenang sekali dan dia dapat bayangkan adiknya sedang mimpi indah di dalam alam bawah sedar itu

"Kau suka melihat planet biru itu?" Lepus keluar dari belakang sebuah mesin besar yang mempunyai pelbagai butang "Planet biru yang mempunyai pelbagai kehidupan. Manusia, haiwan dan juga tumbuh-tumbuhan. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau planet itu musnah? Dan kau sendiri tak dapat selamatkan kesemuanya termasuklah adik kau sekali"

"Aku tak kan benarkan kau musnahkan planet itu. Aku tak kan benarkan kau terlepas kali ini" kata Kaizo dengan nada garangnya "Apa yang kau sudah buat selama ini, aku akan balas balik dan kesemuanya akan berakhir di sini"

"Hahahaa.. boleh ke kau kalahkan aku?" Lepus keluarkan pedang katananya "Marilah, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang kali ini dan siapa akan kalah kali ini? Aku akan pastikan lagenda kau berakhir di sini sahaja" Dia melibaskan pedangnya untuk keluarkan kuasa angin dari pedang itu. Kuasa angin itu berbentuk seperti sebilah pisau tajam

Kuasa angin itu terus menuju ke arah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo membalas balik dengan melibaskan pedang tenaganya. Kuasa angin itu terpelanting balik ke arah Lepus. Dia sempat mengelakkan diri daripada kuasa anginnya sendiri. Kuasa itu terkena mesin di belakang Lepus. Ianya menyebabkan sebuah satu letupan berlaku di dalam bilik kawalan tersebut. Lepus terus memberikan serangan dia yang seterusnya. Dia melompat ke atas tetapi Kaizo tahu serangan itu. Lepus menyerang lagi dengan kuasa anginnya dari pedang katana itu. Kaizo melibas-libas kuasa angin itu untuk mengelakkan diri. Dari satu letupan ke letupan berlaku di dalam bilik kawalan itu. Kali ini Kaizo pula menyerang balas. Dia berlari ke arah Lepus

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Lepus terpelanting ke belakang dan terjatuh di atas serpihan mesin yang sudah musnah sebentar tadi. Dia cuba bangunkan diri sambil memberikan satu gelakan kepada Kaizo

"Kau jangan cuba nak larikan diri.. PEDANG TENAGA!" Pedang tenaga itu dapat di halang oleh pedang katana Lepus. Mereka berdua bertolakan pedang di situ. Kaizo menggunakan segala kekuatan dia untuk menolak pedangnya ke arah Lepus

"Hahahahaaa... kalau aku kalah pun, aku akan pastikan kau turut kalah juga"

"Apa maksud kau?" kata Kaizo

Kaizo tidak sedar bahawa Lepus tendang kaki kanannya. Kaizo melambung kebelakang dan jatuh di celah-celah api sedang membara. Lalu dia bangun untuk berdepan dengan Lepus. Mata dia terpandang tingkap yang berada di belakang Lepus. Stesen kapal angkasa itu sudah semakin menghampiri Pulau Rintis. Dia perlu hentikan kapal angkasa ini sebelum Lepus buat sesuatu di Pulau Rintis

"Kau nak tahu apa rancangan aku yang kedua?" Lepus berlari ke arah Kaizo. Begitu juga dengan Kaizo "Aku.." Lepus melibas pedangnya ke arah Kaizo "Akan.. musnahkan kapal angkasa ini! Biar kau dan aku kalah dalam pertarungan ini!"

"Kau sudah gila ke?" Mereka beradu pedang di situ "Kau sanggup buat apa sahaja untuk kalahkan aku walaupun ianya akan korbankan diri kau juga" Pedang Kaizo menghalang kedudukan pedang Lepus yang berada di bahagian dadanya

"Yea Kaizo.. aku sanggup buat apa sahaja. Aku sanggup buat adik kau sedih dengan kehilangan abang dia ataupun, kau dan adik kau boleh bersama dengan ibu bapa korang di alam lain"

"KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA! GARI TENAGA!"

Kedua tangan dan kaki Lepus di gari oleh kuasa tenaga Kaizo. Pedang katana Lepus jatuh di atas lantai. Mata Lepus hanya perhatikan Kaizo mendekati diri dia di dalam bilik kawalan yang sudah separuh musnah

"Hahahaaa... kau ingat, kau boleh menang dengan cara garikan aku? Kau salah.. kau akan kalah juga" Kaizo ternampak di tangan kiri Lepus ada sebuah butang kecil. Butang itu adalah butang untuk musnahkan stesen kapal angkasa tersebut "Selamat tinggal, Kaizo"

"JANGAN! TETAKAN TENAGA!"

Butang itu sudah di tekan oleh Lepus. Kaizo tidak sempat untuk hentikan Lepus kerana satu letupan besar telah pun berlaku. Dia terpelanting jauh dari situ. Gari tenaga dia hilang dari tangan dan kaki Lepus. Kepala Kaizo terkena dinding stesen kapal angkasa tersebut. Lalu dia terjatuh di tepi dinding itu. Ianya menyebabkan Kaizo mula tidak sedarkan diri. Kali terakhir mata dia nampak adalah wajah Lynna yang sedang menjerit namanya. Selepas itu, semuanya menjadi gelap

* * *

"ABANGGGG!"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz terkejut dengan jeritan Fang tadi. Diri Fang terduduk di atas katil itu dengan matanya terbuka luas. Kawan-kawan perempuan mereka sudah pulang ke rumah dan mereka bawa Idoli dan Rizu sekali. Keadaan di luar tingkap bilik sudah menjadi gelap. Boboiboy cepat-cepat pergi ke sisi katil Fang

"Fang! Kau sudah bangun"

"Abang aku mana?" Fang mahu turun dari katil itu tetapi Boboiboy halang dia "Wei, bagi aku cari abang aku"

"Tak boleh Fang. Abang kau pergi bertarung dengan Lepus"

"Abang aku pergi seorang sahaja ke?" tanya Fang "Kak Lynna mana?"

"Ha ah, abang kau pergi seorang diri tapi kak Lynna rasa ada sesuatu yang tak kena semasa kau panggil abang kau siang tadi. Jadi dia pergi ke kapal angkasa Lepus untuk bantu abang kau"

"Boboiboy, bagi aku keluar dari sini.. aku kena tolong abang aku"

"Tapi kau nak pergi macam mana? Kapal angkasa abang kau mesti sudah jauh dari sini"

"Aku tahu Gopal.. mungkin aku dapat menghubungi mereka" Fang mula cabutkan wayar di tangan dia. Jarum di tangannya, dia cabutkan juga walaupun dia terpaksa menahan sakit sedikit "Aku tak nak duduk di sini dan tunggu abang aku pulang"

"Tapi Fang.. kau baru sedarkan diri. Kau perlu rehatkan diri" pujuk Boboiboy

"Ha ah, luka dekat badan kau belum lagi sembuh. Nanti jahitan tu akan koyak.. kau rehat sahajalah" kata Harraz pula kali ini "Kami semua ada dekat sini. Mungkin Boboiboy atau pun Gopal, boleh pergi menghubungi abang kau"

"Tak.. aku tetap mahu keluar dari sini. Korang jangan halang aku" Fang tetap dengan kedegilannya. Kaki dia sudah mencecah lantai bilik itu. Lantai itu rasa sejuk tetapi ianya bukanlah penghalang buat Fang "Aku perlu tahu kalau abang aku selamat ke tak"

"Pang!" Lahap muncul di muka pintu "Kau sudah sedarkan diri"

"Lahap, mana kapten kau?" tanya Fang

"Kapten ada dekat stesen kapal angkasa Lepus. Aku ke sini sebab nak bawa Lynna ke sana supaya dia dapat membantu kapten tapi mana dia?"

"Aik, kak Lynna takde dengan Lahap? Tadi dia sendiri yang pergi untuk tolong abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy "Habis tu, macam mana dia pergi ke kapal angkasa Lepus kalau Lahap sendiri tak hantar dia ke sana?"

"Soalan yang bagus tu, Boboiboy" Gopal mengusap dagunya "Mungkin kak Lynna ada kapal angkasa tersendiri atau dia pergi minta bantuan dari si Adudu tu"

"Korang fikirkanlah macam mana kak Lynna pergi ke kapal angkasa Lepus. Aku mahu keluar dari sini dan Lahap, hantar aku ke sana"

"Kau jangan degil.. kau tu tengah sakit" Lahap menghalang Fang keluar dari bilik itu "Kau tunggu sahaja sampai kapten kembali ke bumi"

"Baik kau ketepi Lahap" Fang berikan renungan tajam ke arah Lahap "Kalau tidak, aku sendiri akan gunakan kuasa aku dekat kau"

"Jangan macam tu Fang" tegur Boboiboy "Biar aku sendiri yang pergi, kau berehat sahaja"

"Takde takde.. biar aku yang pergi. Kalau Lahap tak nak bawa aku ke sana, biar aku pandu kapal angkasa abang aku ke tempat Lepus"

Tiba-tiba jam kuasa Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal berbunyi. Mereka bertiga menjawab panggilan itu. Hologram Yaya dan Ying muncul di jam kuasa mereka. Muka mereka nampak cemas seperti menyaksikan sesuatu yang berlaku di Pulau Rintis

"Kenapa korang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Fang, kau sudah bangun!" kata Yaya "Fang.. abang kau ada dekat kedai Tok Aba dengan kak Lynna tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Fang tidak sabar untuk menunggu jawapan dari Yaya "Tapi apa? Kau jangan cakap abang aku sudah tinggalkan aku"

"Mana adalah..." balas Ying "Abang kau.."

"SUDAH! BIAR AKU SENDIRI KE SANA!"

Fang tutup hologram Yaya dan Ying. Dia tolak Lahap ke tepi untuk keluar dari bilik itu. Fang tidak menoleh kebelakang, dia hanya larikan diri dari kawan-kawan dia dan juga Lahap. Doktor dan nurse yang ada di situ, terkejut melihat pesakit mereka sudah lari keluar dari hospital. Mereka tidak sempat untuk menangkap Fang kerana dia sudah pun terbang pergi dengan menunggang helang bayangnya

"Aku datang abang.. abang jangan tinggalkan adik" kata Fang. Dia dapat rasa kesakitan di tepi badannya. Dia mula menahan kesakitan itu dengan pegang kesan jahitan itu

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain, terus pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Lahap turut bersama mereka untuk mengejar Fang

Fang masih lagi menunggang helang bayang dia tetapi kesakitan itu semakin bertambah. Dia tidak larat menahan kesakitan itu. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di kedai Tok Aba tetapi Fang mendarat helang bayangnya jauh sedikit dari kedai itu. Sampai sahaja di bawah, helang bayangnya hilang. Fang terjatuh di atas rumput hijau itu dengan matanya terpandang dua orang berada tidak jauh dari diri dia. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak jauh daripada situ. Fang rasa sedih melihat abang dia terbaring di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Fang bangunkan diri dia walaupun kesakitan dia mula menjadi perit. Dia berjalan ke depan dan hanya dua tiga langkah sahaja, dia sudah terjatuh semula

"A... abang" Fang begitu lemah sekali untuk menjerit nama abangnya

"Fang!" Yaya dan Ying muncul di sisi Fang

"Abang aku.. dia ok ke?" Fang cuba bangunkan diri dia semula tetapi dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga

"Abang kau.. dia tidak sedarkan diri. Kak Lynna yang bawa dia ke sini" balas Ying

"Bagaimana kak Lynna dan abang aku sampai ke sini?" tanya Fang lagi

"Dengan bantuan Emmy.." Emmy ada di situ bersama mereka bertiga "Emmy yang tolong kakak angsa pergi ke kapal angkasa Lepus"

"Tolong aku ke arah mereka. Aku ingin melihat abang aku" Fang mengangkat kaki dia sedikit tetapi kesakitan dia semakin perit. Dia sudah tidak larat lagi "Abang... abang bangunlah" bisik Fang

Jauh dari situ, Lynna menatap wajah Kaizo yang masih belum sedarkan diri. Ada kesan luka sedikit di muka, kaki dan tangan Kaizo. Lynna goyang-goyangkan tangan Kaizo sedikit

"Kaizo.. bangun Kaizo. Kau selamat sekarang ni. Aku yang bawa kau pulang ke bumi"

Kaizo tidak bergerak. Hanya pernafasan dia sahaja yang boleh di dengari oleh Lynna

"Kaizo, bangunlah.. bangunlah Kaizo" Lynna tidak mahu berputus asa. Air mata dia sudah mengalir keluar. Ianya menitis di atas baju lengan Kaizo "Kaizo... bangun. Adik kau ada dekat sini. Dia seperti biasa, tetap dengan kedegilannya" Dia tergelak sedikit di dalam tangisannya

Tetapi Kaizo tetap tidak sedarkan diri

"Kaizo.. aku... aku.. aku... aku tak nak kehilangan kau" Lynna merapatkan bibir dia. Lalu dia katakan sesuatu yang akan mengubah segala-galanya selepas ini

"Aku cintakan kau"

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Hehehee... Jumpa lagi di musim yang baru xD Jangan marah :P**

 **Musim ke 3 sudah pun tamat.. musim ke 4 adalah musim yang terakhir tapi bila akan start.. hmmm.. mungkin hujung bulan 12 atau tahun depan**

 **Sepatutnya author memang nak tamatkan musim ke 3 pada hujung bulan 12 tapi author fikir, author perlukan berehat.. maaf yea semua.. dont worry, author masih kekalkan lagi genre friendship and family di musim ke 4 nanti.. genre lain pun ada juga.. hehehe**

 **Thank you semua kerana selalu menyokong fanfic ini dan juga author selama ini.. thank you for reading~ and thank you also kepada yang sudi memberikan review~**

 **Kalau ada salah silap daripada author, minta maaf banyak-banyak..**

 **Sekian sahaja untuk Aku Abang, Kau Adik musim ke 3**

 **-Sayonara-**


End file.
